


Hotel for the Broken

by White_roses_77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Futakuchi Kenji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Konoha Akinori, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlpha Hate, Alternate Universe, Amega Daishou Suguru, Baby Daddy Kuroo, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Character Deaths, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cousin Incest, Depression, Developing Friendships, Domestic Violence, Elements of fantasy, Family Issues, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gang activity, Hotels, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I love all these characters, Implied/Referenced Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama and Kuroo are Brothers, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Moniwa Kaname, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega hate, OmegaxOmega Hate, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Peer Pressure, Phone Sex, Poor Akaashi Keiji, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rut, Scent Marking, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Suicide, Underage sexual content, bloodlines, elite, friendships, poor almost everyone at this point in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 1,408,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77
Summary: An Alternate Universe.Tobio is a single parent wrongly fired from his job of five years, having to quickly find a way to make money to provide for his son. He ends up having to do something that he's refused to do until he feels like he has no choice; selling his body.One of Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa's pranks end up backfiring on them and destroys their home in the process; much to Iwa's fury. The four of them having to take shelter at the Omotenashi Hotel. Which just happens to be the same Hotel that Tobio is selling his body at; Tobio being the younger brother of Kuroo.Akaashi is in an abusive marriage, forced into an arranged marriage by his parents when he was younger. He ends up working at the Omotenashi Hotel. Where he runs into an old love.Worlds collide and everything becomes chaos, getting pulled into the dangerous Elite world and what dark secrets it hides, discovering a new world and the abilities that no one would have ever thought to be possible. Not just for our main characters, but for the people around them as well; love, hate, sex, cheating and deaths.Everyone has a past, everyone has a story.





	1. Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey!! This is my first Haikyuu story, and my first time writing in a while, so I will do my best to clean up any grammar mistakes as best as I can.
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> Since this story will contain mature content, I will give a warning in the notes when said mature content pops up. This chapter just contains some language and a smidge of violence.
> 
> I will try to update once a week; that's my goal. I may or may not update multiple times a week, depending on how much time I've got. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Tobio sat in the cold metallic chair, his new boss staring at him with cold and judgmental eyes. Looking at him up and down a couple of times, narrowing his eyes and scrunched his nose, looking down at the papers in front of him; Tobio being able to make out from the small letters that it had to be about him.

Obviously…...otherwise why would he have been called in for an important ‘meeting’ on his only day off?

He bit his lip as he saw his new boss scribbling down something, the omega unable to help but worry. He has had this new boss for a little over a month now, and it drove him nearly insane on how much this guy just seemed to despise him; hostility oozing off of the older man every time Tobio walked near him. He had no idea why, sure Tobio knew he was still lacking a bit when it comes to socializing and he knew he can be awkward as hell, despite working at this bakery shop for around five years now; but his old boss never seemed despise his existence. Sure his old boss has had to get onto him multiple times about how he spoke, and lack there of on his ‘shy’ days, but the guy was patient and understanding and gave Tobio time to grow, the omega now being one the best bakers in the building.

This guy in front of him, an older beta, has not even attempted to speak a word to him until now.

He just hopes this goes well; he has a five year old son to take care of.

Just the thought of something going wrong sends his heart racing; feeling his palms getting sweaty and having to force one of his legs to stop bouncing, Tobio adjusting the collar of his shirt, lightly patting his shirt down to make sure there wasn’t any wrinkles while beta was still looking down. He tried his best to make sure his expression remained somewhat neutral, thanking god that beta’s can’t smell things the way alphas and omegas can; being able to smell the distress that was coming off of him and nearly suffocating on it as it filled up the small office.

Tobio made a mental note to himself to get more suppressants; agitated that he was able to smell his distressed scent.

“So” the beta spoke up, his sharp tone of voice making he omega flinch, sitting up straight, “it looks like your old boss has nothing but nice things to say to you.”

What the beta said made him relax a little, but still kept his guard up and gave a small nod as he stared back at the piercing brown, nearly black, eyes.

“It says that you’ve been working here for around five and a half years” he stated while flipping to the other page of the stapled papers, “starting at the date of December twelfth at the age of fifteen as a cashier here.”

Tobio had no idea where this was going, but was afraid to ask and just nodded his head, “yes sir.”

“Why did you start?”

The omega eyes widened a bit while giving the beta a confused look, “What?”

The man just rolled his eyes, Tobio’s eye twitched at the action, the beta giving him a look as if he was stupid and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “normal kids at that age, especially an omega, are too busy trying out different Alpha’s to mate but yet you decided to get a job; why’s that?”

Tobio raised and eyebrow at the older man, confused why this man wanted to know why, and he really didn’t want to answer what drove him to quit volleyball; still to this day wanting to be a professional volleyball player. Every once in a while, usually after he put his son to bed, he would dig out his old volleyball out of his closet and just stare at it, every time that lazy smile he used to be attracted to would pop into his mind. The once attractive alpha that showed him so many different things on and off the court, how the omega loved the smell of him, especially when the older alpha was dripping in sweat that used to turn him on. The dyed blond hair always looked so good on him, used to love playing with it as it was soft, the omega always finding comfort when they used to cuddle. 

But then they broke up.

Next thing he knew the alpha had seemed to already move on.

Or did he?

“Why did you start” the beta questioned again in an annoyed tone, snapping Tobio out of his memories.

The memories were too painful to dwell on, still blaming himself with what went down that night.

‘Kuroo would have smacked me upside the head for thinking that’ the omega thought with a sad smile, but then something occurred to him, ‘what is he trying to insinuate when he said ‘trying out different alpha’s’?’

Tobio narrowed his eyes at the beta slightly, “I was three months pregnant and my mother suggested I start working, saying that taking care of a baby wasn’t cheap and that she would need my help.”

He felt stupid for doubting his mother at the time; taking care of his kid was expensive as hell.

‘Little shit is lucky that I love him’ he thought, an image of his son smiling from ear to ear popping in his mind, bring a small smile to Tobio’s lips.

“Ah, so you were already done trying out alpha’s then” the beta commented, the comment that the omega's skin crawl and had to bite his tongue.

‘Calm down Tobio’ giving himself a pep-talk, ‘maybe he doesn’t mean it that way.’

Tobio forced to keep his face neutral, knowing that faking a smile would make this worse as he’s been told, mostly by Hinata, that his smile is scary and gives him nightmares, “I guess so.”

The beta just rolled his eyes at Tobio, the omega digging his nails into his thighs, feeling his well kept nails breaking though his dress pants, “well omega it has been a nice five and a half years for you, but your time here is up.”

Tobio’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head, jumping out of his chair and his whole body started shaking, “w-what?!”

The beta man gave a smirk, infuriating the omega further, “it’s been a nice five and a half years, I’m letting you go.”

“W-why” Tobio nearly cried, “I don’t remember doing anything that would make it right for you to fire me.”

“Because you’re an omega.”

Tobio felt a lump in his throat and found it hard to breath.

He didn’t know how to respond.

“O-omega” was all Tobio could muster, pointing to himself with a defeated look.

The beta nodded, “I run a tight ship and omegas require a lot of adjusting schedules due to heats and pregnancies, and also having to worry about a random alpha jumping over the counter to have sex with you if he’s in a rut” he explained, his smirk growing, “that, and I can’t stand omegas, especially males omegas like yourself; you guys are so cock thirsty and acting like whores all the time.”

‘Whores like you don’t deserve respect.’

‘What’s it like being the biggest slut in school?’

‘No one wants an omega like you who sleep with mated alphas.’

‘You pathetic whore.’

Whore.

Tobio hated that word with a passion; earning the title of the biggest whore in his old high school. 

It is a trigger word for him.

“I’m not a cock thirsty whore” Tobio snapped, his whole body now shaking from anger, “I never have been and I never will be!”

The beta just continued smirking at the omega, “touched a nerve didn’t I, but you started a family pretty young by having a baby at sixteen, I’m pretty sure you can mooch off your alpha for a while before finding another job.”

The alpha that he used to love popped in his mind again, the lazy smile he used to love being replaced with a sick and twisted evil smile. The sweat that used to pour off the alpha, the delicious scent that used to turn him on and make him feel comfort; now make him want to vomit and curl up in a ball in a corner and cry.

“I don’t have a mate.”

The beta raised an eyebrow, “did your alpha pass away?”

Tobio couldn’t keep eye contact and looked down at the floor, anxiety now mixing in with the anger he feels. He blinked rapidly to hold back the tears, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he tries to keep the memories locked in the back of his mind. He can’t let himself have a breakdown in front of this horrible man, he can’t let himself revert back to the weak omega that he was when he was fifteen. He needs to be strong; strong for his son Nao.

“No sir” Tobio managed to respond, managing to bring himself back into reality, “the alpha and I didn’t work out.”

“Any particular reason?”

The omega snapped his head up to the beta, not going to bother holding back the venom in his voice, getting tired of being submissive towards a man who clearly doesn’t give a shit about him or his personal life, especially since the man was smiling at his misery “it’s a personal issue that is none of your damn business.”

“That’s a rude tone you are giving to me” the beta replied while wearing a shit-eating grin, “did you give your alpha that kind of attitude.”

Tobio didn’t respond, instead he gave the man a nasty glare that he is now famous for.

The beta man snorted, “no wonder your alpha didn’t want you, you don’t act like an omega at all, and no alpha wants an omega that has a horrible and nasty attitude.”

‘Keep calm’ Tobio told himself, holding himself back from lunging across the desk at the man in front of him, ‘keep calm, keep calm, keep calm.’

“Since you gave me such a horrible attitude” the beta says after a moment of staring each other down, “I’m going to have to rip up your last paycheck.”

Tobio felt his heart skip a beat, his face morphing into a horrified expression.

“Such a shame really, it’s a really nice paycheck” he says while pulling up the check out from a drawer of his desk and gave it a small wave, starting to tear it up.

“No” Tobio cried, lunging for the check, the beta’s eyes widening a bit as he hopped out of his chair as the omega laid out on the desk, not bothering to hold back his tears, “you can’t do this, I worked hard for the money, I have a kid I have to take care of! I have rent that’s due by the end of this week, I need the money for my kids’ daycare, I need food for my son! I need the money for my son’s dentist! I don’t care if I don’t eat and drink for the next week or two as long as my son is getting taken care of, I can’t let him go hungry and homeless!”

The omega abandoned the idea of staying strong the moment his check came into the equation, over half of his check going to rent, the rest of it going to food and drinks. Whatever money he has in his pocket that he has now is going to the daycare, where he has literally has taken his Nao to since he was four months old. He has no place to stay; his mother passing away not even a month before his son was born, refusing to live with Hinata as he knows he would only end up murdering the shorter omega before the week ends. He hasn’t spoken face to face to his older brother Kuroo since their argument a couple of years ago, only texting him and not saying a word to him when he and Bokuto would occasionally babysit.

He doesn’t want to hear Kuroo say ‘I told you so’.

Tobio looked up at the beta with pleading eyes, “please.”

Without the slightest hesitation the beta man ripped the check in half, the omega feeling like he was just stabbed. He just kept ripping it into smaller pieces while staring down at Tobio in the eyes; driving the knife deeper and deeper with each rip. 

First rip: He sees Nao and himself getting dragged out of their apartment, not allowed to go back in to grab their stuff; nothing but the clothes on their backs.

Second rip: Nao is balling his little eyes out as he clings onto Tobio; crying into the crook of his neck to the scent glands to feel the warmth and comfort of his momma, crying because he can’t go back inside to grab his stuffed cat that he’s had since birth; being a gift from Kuroo. He never goes to sleep without it.

Third rip: Tobio letting himself freeze as he wraps his jacket around his alpha son.

Fourth rip: Using what little money he has on food and water, giving all to Nao so he can be healthy and strong; Tobio willingly letting himself suffer.

Fifth rip: Tobio desperate and willing to sell his body as long as it means his kid can eat.

Sixth rip: Tobio getting sick and weak, Nao having to watch his momma slowly die in front of him. 

Seventh rip: Stealing so he and his son can eat in addition to selling his body.

Eighth rip: Getting arrested for stealing, his son being dragged away from him forever. It’s a thought that the omega couldn’t bear, as his son was everything to him. The pain he sees on Nao’s face as he’s being dragged away from his momma; it was too much.

Ninth rip: Kuroo disowning him as he takes Nao in, leaving Tobio to rot in jail. He knew his big brother wouldn’t leave him like that, far from it, but it’s a thought that haunts him everyday, scared that he would be left all alone. The image of Kuroo turning his back on him makes him want to vomit.

Tenth rip: Tobio letting his depression consume him as his rots in jail; rotting until one day he doesn’t wake up anymore.

No, he won’t allow any of that happen; he refuses to put Nao through that kind of pain and suffering. But he has the feeling of doubt creeping up on him as the beta man just smiled down at him, throwing the pieces of his check in his face, the omega staring up at the man with a pained expression.

‘I can find a new job.’

“You omega’s are pathetic.”

‘I can find a new job…...right?’

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Bokuto sat on the ground cross legged, his pit bull laying across his lap, absentmindedly petting the dog as he stared at the burning building with wide eyes. Kuroo and Oikawa standing on either side of him, staring at the mess they caused in front of them along with the white haired alpha; the three of them knowing that as soon as Iwaizumi got there…...they would be murdered.

Kuroo looked at Oikawa from the corner of his eyes, seeing the brunette furrow his brow and scrunched his nose; knowing that he was thinking up a plan. A: a bullshit excuse that he would try to convince Iwaizumi that it was a gas leak of some sort, or some kind of accident that normally wouldn’t be caused by three college alphas screwing around like dumbasses. 

Which he believed Iwaizumi would be too smart to buy that.

Or B: thinking up an escape plan. He could tell by the scent of fear oozing off of the brunette that it was possible. 

“Scared” Kuroo asked with a smirk, almost laughing as the Oikawa’s eyes snapped in his direction with a wild look in his eyes.

“I’m not scared rooster head” he snapped, pupils dilated to the point where you can’t even see them anymore.

The raven haired just snorted, “sure sure, lets go with that.”

“You look like you’re about to piss yourself” Bokuto says as he stares up Oikawa with a smirk matching Kuroo’s, the brunette making a move to smack the man on the ground. As soon as Oikawa raises his hand, the dog in Bokuto’s lap snaps her head at the brunette and growls at him; the brunette taking the hint and stepped away from the dog. 

He then pulled on his eye and stuck his tongue out, “stupid dog!”

Bokuto hugs the dog and pouts at Oikawa, “what do you have against my girl?”

“Because ‘your girl’” Oikawa spat, glaring at the dog, the dog continuing on growling at him, “bit me on the ass!”

Kuroo couldn’t hold his laughter back, remembering the incident too well. 

Bokuto looked at Oikawa with a look of confusion, “she did what?”

“Wait” Kuroo stopped laughing and looked at his best friend with disbelief, “you don’t know what happened?”

Bokuto just shook his head.

“Oh this is gonna be great” the raven haired man cheered and clapped his hands together, “bro, it’s story time!”

“Don’t you fucking dare” Oikawa growled as he charged at the raven haired man, fuming at this point.

Kuroo just wore his usual devious smile, stepping off to the side at the last second and stuck out his foot, catching Oikawa off guard in his angry state; tripping the brunette. He then put Oikawa in a headlock, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

“So you know when you went to got help your dad move some heavy furniture a few months ago” Bokuto nodded and let his friend continue, having a hard time trying to keep himself from laughing at Oikawa squirming in Kuroo’s hold, “well, Oikawa was taking a shower, doing his normal off key singing on purpose that pisses all of us off.”

Bokuto’s made a face, “that ‘singing’ that can be heard in the big ass mansion?”

Kuroo nodded, “yup bro, and Iwaizumi was not having it. While Oikawa was singing, Iwaizumi was playing with the red laser pointer that Daisy likes when he got the idea, and it was like seeing a light bulb going off in his mind. So he got Daisy to follow the red light all the way up stairs and managed to sneak in Oikawa room with little sound, and once Oikawa hopped out of the sho-…...I hope you know licking my hand doesn’t bother me Trash King.”

Oikawa shot glare up at the raven haired man as he hated that nickname, Kuroo just smirking and continued his story, “as soon as he hopped out the shower, Iwaizumi pointed the red dot on Oikawa’s right butt cheek, and your dog just sunk her teeth in!”

Bokuto howled with laughter in response, hugging his dog, “that’s a good girl, your such a good girl Daisy!”

“Yup, he’s got a nice scar on his butt cheek now” Kuroo cackled, letting go of the brunette.

Oikawa crossed his arms across his chest, still shooting glares at the raven haired man, “not funny, that hurt like hell!”

“Wait” Bokuto shouts, hopping to his feet and slammed his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, “so it that why Oikawa was walking around with a limp, and is that why the rest of the volleyball team made sex jokes about how much he likes it up the butt?!”

Kuroo slammed his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders with a gleeful smile, “yup, and the reason why Iwaizumi got the others on the team to slap Oikawa on the butt every time he walked by them, and why every time Iwaizumi brought the laser out in front of Oikawa, he would run for the hills!”

Oikawa looked at the two alphas in front of him while they were laughing and spinning each other around, wearing an unamused expression, “glad to know that my pain is your joy assholes.”

Bokuto stopped his dancing and spinning and tried to get himself to stop laughing, failing miserably, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not” Kuroo chuckled.

Oikawa just rolled his eyes.

“Daisy, you need a lot of treats after hearing all of that” Bokuto praised, kissing the dog on the top of her head and headed straight for the house, only then being snapped back into the reality that their home was practically destroyed. The fire was mostly down, the fire department doing a fantastic job on taking out most of the fire.

All three of them could only stare at their home that was mostly destroyed with a cringe.

“YOU DUMBASSES” was heard not a moment later, all three of them knowing that this might be their last minute on earth alive. They slowly turned their heads in the direction of the shouting, looking like they are seeing Satan in the flesh coming towards them. They wanted nothing more than to run, seeing the fury in their friends’ eyes, nothing but the scent of pure rage practically exploding off of him, the vein in his neck popping out so much that they thought it was going to burst.

As Iwaizumi got within walking distance, Oikawa seemed to have a death wish as plastered on charming smile that was known for. The one that had omegas and betas crawling at his feet to be his mate, one that can cause many to scream his name; one that pissed off Iwaizumi off to no end. 

“Iwa-chan” he sang, fighting off whatever fear he was feeling and gave a bigger smile, “I’m so glad you’re here” wrapping an arm around his childhood friends’ shoulder, “we were just minding ou-”

Iwaizumi didn’t give Oikawa the chance to finish, knowing it was going to be nothing more than a bullshit excuse, and kneed him in the stomach. Oikawa fell flat on his face and let out a pained groan; Bokuto and Kuroo’s faces paled. Bokuto took a couple a small steps backwards, Kuroo trying his damnedest to not crack and make a run for it.

There was only three people he’s feared in his whole life; his mother, an angry Daichi and an angry Iwaizumi.

Hell, even his criminal father didn’t cause this much fear than his furious friend was right now.

“Rude” Oikawa wheezed as he managed to roll on his side and hugged his stomach, eyes shut as he took slow, pained deep breaths.

Kuroo, against his better judgment, plastered on a fake smile as the angry man stomped towards his direction. This time Iwaizumi didn’t give a chance for a word to be said as he punched the raven haired man in the stomach, Kuroo replicating Oikawa’s actions as he groaned in pain, feeling blood running down his nose a moment after he face planted the ground.

Bokuto’s paled so much that his skin became the same color as his white hair, golden eyes pleading mercy as he held his hands up in surrender. He was afraid to open his mouth, knowing that trying to explain that setting fire to Iwaizumi’s home was not intentional was not going to save his skin.

The furious man stared at Bokuto in the eyes, wondering to himself if hitting Bokuto would make him feel better. Hitting Oikawa and Kuroo did; but he knew those two sneaky assholes deserved it. But he wasn’t so sure, even in his rage filled mind, if Bokuto even deserved it. He knew that out of the three, Bokuto was the one that would beat himself over it the most, even though the ones who came up with the scheme that caused the fire was the other two currently laying on the ground.

He liked Bokuto out of the three the most at this very moment; despite the white haired alpha being the loudest, which is saying a lot when compared to Oikawa.

Plus hitting Bokuto would be like hitting a puppy.

“Put your hands down Bokuto” Iwaizumi says after a moment staring down at the other alpha, “I’m not going to hit you.”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but picture an owl, “are you sure, you still look angry.”

“Oh, I’m still absolutely livid” the shorter alpha growls as forced a smile, Bokuto taking a couple more steps back, hands still up in surrender, “I just have more sympathy for you than the other two idiots behind me.”

“Rude” Oikawa whined.

“Shut it Shittykawa” he snapped, turning his attention back to Bokuto, “but it still doesn’t stop me from being pissed off at you as well, my home, MY HOME that my fathers gave me as a graduation gift! A mansion that I let you three dumbasses live in, rent free I might add, as my lovely fathers were so kind enough to pay off and not have to worry about any bills, even sending us money monthly for food and other random shit! All four of us got to live here for free thanks to both of my fathers hard earned money, and now it’s up in flames and all that money they spent to make sure I live close to my college with little stress is wasted! They let me have the choice to bring in you guys so you three didn’t have to live in dorms or live at your homes, or in cramped up apartments! I knew you guys were prone to do stupid things two to three days a week, or every day of the week; but I didn’t think you three would be stupid enough to actually burn a mansion down! All of our things that’s in there is gone, we have no clothes, no food, no water, no home! You three were lucky enough that Daisy wasn’t in there when you decided burn MY HOME...OUR HOME TO THE GROUND!”

“I’m so-”

“I don’t want to hear any apologies” he interrupted Bokuto, the white haired alpha eyes widening and fixed his gaze on his dog sitting next to him, petting her as the furious alpha kept on speaking, “if anything, when both of my fathers get here, they are the ones the three of you are going to have to apologize to. What I want from the three of you until they get here is to not talk to me.”

The three of them nodded.

Iwaizumi looked at the three of them as they nodded, “now not only am I going to have to call my dads, I’m going to need to call Daichi as well.”

“Why do you need to call Daichi” Bokuto blurted out as he looked at Iwaizumi and slammed his hand over his mouth, Oikawa and Kuroo gulping as the furious alpha gave him the evil eye.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down somewhat, not at all surprised that Bokuto didn’t even last a minute, “because we need a place to stay.”

Bokuto just raised an eyebrow in confusion, still not getting where Iwaizumi was talking about.

He just rolled his eyes at the confused alpha, irritated but yet not surprised. He already forgot why Daichi had to leave the volleyball team at the beginning of last season, it was a huge blow for the team since they lost ‘Dad-chi’. Bokuto was probably too busy crying and going into his ‘emo-mode’ to hear Daichi explain why he had to leave.

‘Yeah’ Iwaizumi thought to himself, starting to remember Bokuto’s hissy fit that day, ‘yeah, too busy being in his emo-mode.’

“Daichi’s father owns that fancy, nice and busy hotel that is literally a five minutes away from the college” Iwaizumi explains, having Bokuto and the other two alpha’s attention, “well his father is a little bit on the older side and wants Daichi to take over in a couple of years, hence why Daichi had to leave volleyball, so he can go through intense training to take over his father’s position.”

The three of them nod.

“Well, I’m going to get on my hands and knees and beg Daichi, his father and my fathers” he continues, pulling out his phone and pressed on Daichi’s number, putting the phone up to his ear, “beg for a couple of rooms at the last minute, and in the meantime” pointing to the three alphas, “I want you three stooges to stay where you are at, I don’t want you guys to touch a damn thing, don't move a damn muscle. I don't care if you have to pee or if you get a cramp, stay put or I swear I wi-”

“Iwa?”

Iwaizumi plastered a fake smile to make himself sound as pleasant as possible, not wanting to come off rude to a good friend of his, “Hello Daichi.”

“Normally you don’t call me at work unless there is an emergency” Daichi asks in a worried tone, “what’s going on?”

“Well it’s a long and funny story” letting out a forced laugh, practically feeling Daichi cringe on the other side of the phone, “but before I start to explain the situation, I’m just going to come out and ask; do you happen to have a couple of rooms available by any chance?”


	2. Stupid, Desperate and Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!!
> 
> Thank you for the amazing comments and kudos, I was very surprised and I'm extremely grateful! Thank you so much!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I finally got this chapter done, and it ended up being a little longer than I originally planned. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I will fix them as soon as possible. This chapter does contain language, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape, anxiety and mentions of previous and attempted self-harm.
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)

-The Next Day-

“I still can’t believe they managed to burn down an entire mansion” Suga roared with laughter, Akaashi having to hold the phone away from his ear, “I shouldn’t be laughing since it could have turned out tragic, but with the stuff my husband keeps telling me about them I can’t help but get kick out of it!”

Akaashi decides to put the phone on speaker and sets in on the cabinet, spreading the peanut butter on the bread, “with the stuff you tell me from the stories, I’m surprised they are not in a hospital or dead.”

Suga snorts, “tell me about it.”

“How does Daichi even know these guys again” Akaashi questioned, sucking some of the peanut butter off of his thumb.

He was genuinely surprised that a calm, nice and responsible guy like Daichi would be friends with troublemakers. From what he’s heard about them, they seem out of control; a little too out of control for his liking. Shoving each other off of tall buildings, getting drunk at bars then get kicked out of the bars over food fights, getting sick while dancing outside in the pouring rain while doing their rendition of 'Singing in the Rain', bursting into churches and other religious platforms while wearing an outfit of the devil, hearing that on more than one occasion they would be chased by the groups for long periods at a time. Busting into a pet shop while drunk so they can free the animals from the ‘abuse’, or to prevent them getting them sold to the circus.

They even kept one of the dogs that they ‘saved’ from the pet shop.

He wonders how these guys have never been arrested.

“He’s known them since high school from volleyball” Suga replies, hearing children’s voices in the background, “and then by some ‘miracle’ of sorts, they all ended up going to the same college. He says that although they can be highly annoying, they are nice guys once you get to know them.”

The omega looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow, “you know that I like your husband and I usually trust his judgment, but somehow I doubt that they are nice people.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know” Akaashi shrugged as he took a bite out of the bread, and although he was having a serious craving for peanut butter, he felt like something was missing, “I really don’t have much of a reason than being paranoid.”

“Oh I get it now” Suga sings, Akaashi rolls his eyes and walks over to the fridge, being mindful not to hit his bulging stomach, “your omega instincts are kicking in.”

Akaashi could only make a face at the phone from the counter in response, turning his attention back to the fridge. Something in this fridge was calling to him; he didn’t know what, but he needed something to go with the peanut butter. He tapped his swollen feet on the floor in annoyance as he scanned the food.

“Don’t make a face” he hears the other omega say to him, practically hearing the smirk on his face on the other side of the phone, “all I stated was that instincts are the reason why these guys make you paranoid.”

Akaashi just raises an eyebrow, still scanning the food with an annoyed expression as he asked, “how?”

“Well you are almost six months pregnant” Suga explains, hearing the chattering in the background get louder, “and the bigger the baby grows, the more your need to keep the baby safe grows; getting paranoid all the time pretty much, especially you seem to perceive these guys in a negative light…...you should know this information since your on baby number three.” 

“What are you trying to insinuate” the raven haired omega growled, “that I’m stupid for not knowing everything there is to know about pregnancy?”

“Calm down mamma bear” Suga cooed, the gray haired omega knowing he touched nerve in the overly sensitive mind of a pregnant omega, “I’m not insinuating anything, I’m just a little surprised you didn’t know that in that big brain of yours.”

“So you don’t think I’m stupid?”

Akaashi knew he sounded pathetic and desperate with that last sentence. Normally he can keep his emotions under control and keep a calm mind, but pregnancy threw those lovely qualities out the window. He found it harder to contain his anger, harder to not lay of the floor and cry himself to sleep, harder to hide his smile that he hated so much. He’s always wanted kids and had always wanted a big family; but the process to have a kid filled him up with emotions and stress. Normally having an alpha around smoothed out the pregnancy and helped tame the wild emotions through the nine months; with loving words, smooth touches, and worshiping the ground the omega walked on. Making him feel loved and beautiful. One that was willing to fill the omega’s sexual desires, the need to be claimed again and again and again to know that his alpha was there for him and only him.

But his alpha was either never around, or hurt him when he was around.

Emotionally and physically.

If he didn’t respond in the correct manner.

‘You’re so stupid.’

Speaking without being spoken to.

‘I’ve told you for what feels like the millionth time; are you too stupid to understand? ’

Accidentally burning the food he made at dinner.

‘Wow, and you’re the Head Chef. I’m surprised they haven’t fired you for your incompetence.’

When the younger of his two kids broke a glass vase.

‘You need to be a better mother you lazy cow’ and proceeded to get slapped.

Not wearing the clothes his alpha demanded him to wear.

‘You’re such an idiot, I told you as clear as day; THIS one.’

Not automatically submitting to him as he forcefully came onto the younger omega.

He got hit.

For saying no and not submitting.

Another hit and stuck his cock inside of him with no preparation.

“Keiji Akaashi, if there is one thing I do know one hundred percent, is that you’re not stupid” Suga says genuinely, Akaashi giving a small smile, knowing that this omega was always truthful and loving, “you’re one of the most intelligent people that I know.”

So truthful and loving; yet Akaashi had a hard time believing him.

He’s been beaten down so much; believing every single nasty word the flew out the alpha’s nasty mouth.

But no one knows the abuse.

Every one thinks he’s happy; and he intends to keep it that way. He doesn’t want anyone to get into his business…...to see him weak.

“Thank you Suga” Akaashi croaks out, feeling tears running down his cheeks.

That’s when he feels a tug on his paternity dress, looking down to see the older of his two kids; Hikaru.

He is a beautiful six year old omega, a complete spitting image of his biological father. Messy black hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, cat-like eyes with Akaashi’s blue eye color, that same smile, same facial expressions. Highly intelligent, already able comprehend college level work. His alpha that he’s with now isn’t the real father of the beauty, the real father is in an unknown location. Akaashi wanted to seek him out badly, wanted to see the man who turned his dull and painful life into one of love, affection and romance. Life was never the same after he met the older alpha, being torn away from each other after bonding for the first time.

Hikaru was accustomed to seeing his mom break down, waking up from his slumber to scent of distress; immediately jumping to comfort Akaashi. The older omega picked up his son, Hikaru being mindful of his mom’s swelled stomach, and rubbed his hands through Akaashi’s hair; the older omega instantly relaxed under his son’s touch. Both of their eyes meet and both gave each other small smiles, Hikaru laying his head in the crook of his mom’s neck, finding comfort in the relaxing scent.

“I heard foot steps” Suga cheerfully spoke up after a minute of silence, Hikaru’s head shooting up with wide eyes and snapped his head towards the phone, “hi Hikaru, because if it was Isamu then there would tons of screaming.”

Akaashi gave an amused smile; he was not wrong about that.

“Hi Suga-san” Hikaru says politely, bowing his head out of habit, “how are you doing today?”

“I’m doing well sweetheart, thank you for asking” the omega gushed over the phone, the gray haired omega adoring the young boy, “and how are you, being a good boy and helping your mom out?”

Hikaru smiled, “yes sir, I helped mom with food, laundry and moving around” the smaller omega looking proud that he was helping Akaashi out.

Akaashi giving him a kiss on the forehead as a thank you; his son’s face turning red out of embarrassment.

“You’re so polite” Suga whined, “why can’t my girls be this polite?”

“I don’t know” Hikaru responded while giving a small shrug, “they seem nice and polite to me when I first met them.”

Suga chuckled, “I’ve got two alpha girls and you’re an adorable omega boy, of course they are going to be nice to you sweetheart, it’s hard to not be nice to you.”

Hikaru gave the phone a confused look, “I’m just being polite like my mom taught me to be.”

“He’s just like you Akaashi” Suga responded after a moment of silence, “always so modest.”

“That’s not a bad thing” Akaashi and Hikaru say in unison as both of them tilted their head to the side; Suga laughing in response.

“Too much alike” he chuckled, then letting out a gasp, “now onto the topic that I called you for originally.”

“Which would be…..?”

“You’re gender reveal party” Suga cheered, hearing him clapping his hands excitedly, “I’ve got most of it planned, I’ve got the guest list for the party, I have most of everything ready; just need you to look at the guest list and location to make sure you’re ok with it. I’ve also got a date set up for ya!”

Akaashi had never been one to plan for parties……..at all. He preferred to see the gender of his child when he went to have his sonogram, but Suga was so insistent on throwing a party. Bugging him the whole time before the sonogram until Akaashi agreed to get him to be quiet for more than five seconds, telling Suga that he would have to do everything. He didn’t know what the big deal was with these things; it wasted money that could be spent on stuff for the diapers, clothes, formula, ect.

“What day you have planned?”

“I was planning on next week on Saturday, later in the evening so the people on the list will be off of work by that point.”

Akaashi didn’t see an issue with that.

“Sounds good to me” the omega responds while looking into the fridge, his cravings hitting him again with full force.

“Will your husband be able to make it” Suga asked, hearing two alpha girls playing in the background, “girls don’t make me come over there and go get dressed, we’re about to head to the daycare…..but we could always work around the schedule if it doesn’t work for him since it is his kids’ gender reveal.”

“I don’t know if he will be or not” Akaashi immediately responds, really not wanting to talk about…...or even be in the same room as the alpha, “he’s so busy with his coaching to really have free time.”

“Will you be ok with him possibly not being there?”

Akaashi wanted to scream ‘hell yeah’ in response, feeling himself tense up at the mention of the alpha. He would be ecstatic if the alpha doesn’t come.

“Yeah.”

He heard Hikaru give out a small sigh in relief, Akaashi inwardly cringing with the knowledge that his son doesn’t feel comfortable around the alpha. He couldn’t help but get angry with himself. He then saw his son reach in the fridge and grabbed a jar of pickles, opening it and offered one to the older omega; Akaashi accepting it.

“Will I be able to help” Hikaru questioned, munching on his pickle as he shook with excitement in his mothers’ hold, “I really want to help!”

“Well of course sweetheart, I always would love your help” Suga shouted happily, “are you almost ready to go Akaashi, I’m about to head out to drop the girls off and then come get you.”

Akaashi eyed his dress with an annoyed expression, irritated with himself for not changing before he went to hunt for food, “almost, their nanny should be here any minute, so I should be ready to go before you get here.”

“See you around thirty minutes, and bye Hikaru I love you” the omega cheered on the other side of the phone, “girls I swear to god, if you don’t go put on your clothes this instant, I’m go-”

He really doesn’t want to hear anymore yelling and hung up the phone.

“I don’t want you to go mom” Hikaru grumbled, laying his head on his mother's swollen breasts, “can you please stay?”

“I’m sorry but I need to go” Akaashi frowned as he heard Hikaru let out a small whine, finishing up the pickle in his hand and laid his head on top of his son’s head. He gave him a kiss and swayed the young omega side to side, holding himself from crying, hating how he and his son go through this almost on a daily bases. Hikaru never wanted him to leave, the two of them practically were inseparable for years, that is, until he was forced to marry the alpha. He didn’t want to leave his baby, didn’t want to have some nanny come in to steal his sons’ affections; fearing one day Hikaru and Isamu will reject him.

He didn’t know if he would have a reason to live if that happened.

 

-Later That Day-

“What do you mean you’re not going to help us out” Iwaizumi shouted, jumping up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table; Bokuto and Kuroo flinching, Oikawa biting his lip while giving Mr. Iwaizumi a panicked expression. 

“It means exactly what I said” Mr. Iwaizumi says calmly, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, “your father and I aren’t going to throw out more money on a new home. This isn’t something to be taken lightly young man, you have to learn from your mistakes.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward a bit and glared down at his father, growling at him, “what do I need to learn, all I did was go to the gym like any normal day. Then these three dumbasses” gesturing to the three sitting next to each other, “decided to break the news to me by sending a picture of the burning mansion, I asked if they photoshopped it to mess with me and they told me no, then proceeded to say ‘oops’ and ignored my calls!”

Mr. Iwaizumi just looked up at his son with a raised eyebrow, then turned his attention to Oikawa. Out of habit the brunette gave a smile, even though he’s terrified of this man. 

“Oops” was all Oikawa could say, looking down the ground when the older alpha narrowed his eyes slightly at him, and tapped his hands on his thighs nervously.

He then looked back at his son, “you have some responsibility in this situation, so don’t try to put it off completely on the three.”

“I’m no-”

“Don’t you interrupt me while I’m talking Hajime” his father snapped at him, Iwaizumi shutting up immediately with wide eyes, “sit down and lets talk like civilized people, I have more information than just ‘I’m not paying for a new house’.”

Kuroo had to hold back a smirk as Iwaizumi immediately obeyed his father, finding it amusing that Iwaizumi is actually taking orders. He challenged his father and lost, it was amusing yet weird seeing the alpha submitting like that. He guesses that it is a good thing, the parent is supposed to be in charge, regardless if alpha, beta or omega. He couldn’t help but think of his little brother Tobio. While an omega, his attitude can be compared to an alpha’s at times; and he was quick to let his son know who was in charge.

He was proud of him, knowing his brother is a good parent.

“Now” Mr. Iwaizumi says after his sons sits down with a scowl, “your were the one who allowed to let these three men live with you, you knew how they all acted and all the crazy stuff they’ve done.”

Iwaizumi nodded, his frown becoming more prominent with each word his father says, “you knew what you were getting yourself into, I understand that you didn’t know they were going to burn down the mansion. Hell, even I didn’t think that was a possibility, but you signed up for it when you agreed to let them be your roommates nonetheless.”

All Iwaizumi could do was groan, slamming his head on the table.

Kuroo winced as his head hit the table with a loud thud, while amused, he also felt bad. He believes Iwaizumi shouldn’t be punished along the rest of them, thinking he should be spared while he and the other two scramble to find a place to live near the campus. He wouldn’t be angry if he ended up having to ask to live with Tobio; his little brother doing better at life than he is right now, so all he would have to do is bow down to the omega and apologize to him.

He already had a speech memorized, ‘oh dear brother, I’m sorry for telling you that I didn’t think you can live out on your own a while back. I clearly don’t know what I’m talking about, and I would greatly appreciate it if I could live under your roof for a small period of time.’

His brother would call him a dumbass and let him stay.

While humiliating, it’s a problem solved. 

“So I talked with Sawamura’s father.”

Bokuto leaned in towards Kuroo and whispered, “Sawamura?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the white haired alpha, looking at the raven haired man with a questioning look, “that’s his name.”

“Daichi’s” Bokuto questioned, snorting when Kuroo gave him another nod, “that’s a weird name.”

“So is the name Koutarou” Kuroo teased, chuckling when Bokuto gave him a playful shove.

“And he will allow the four of you to stay here free of charge.”

Before Bokuto could celebrate, Iwaizumi lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his father, “but?”

“But you guys will have to work here.”

All four of them tilted their heads at the same times, all of them giving the older alpha questioning looks.

“A job” Oikawa spoke up, fingers still nervously tapping on his thigh, “all we have to do is work?”

The eldest alpha nodded.

Bokuto smiled from ear to ear and jumped out of his seat, “a job, I’ve never had one before!”

Iwaizumi didn’t take his eyes off his father, “but we have volleyball, we need time for that.”

Bokuto stopped dancing around and looked at Mr. Iwaizumi; now looking conflicted with the idea of a job. 

“Just don’t practice late.”

“One does not simply ‘not practice late’” Bokuto cried, fidgeting around so much that Kuroo and Oikawa grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking him down back in his chair so he doesn’t end up hurting himself.

Iwaizumi’s father just rolled his eyes in unison with his son, “you can if you want to end up paying for damages and a new home, because I’m sure as hell not paying for it.”

The white haired alpha looked like he was about to self destruct on the spot, whole body shaking uncontrollably, so much so that the chair started vibrating and made small screeching sounds on the floor. Kuroo, while composed, felt irritated by practicing less, volleyball being his greatest joy in life….well most of his life.

Tobio and Nao being his other great joys in life.

Volleyball gave him such a thrill. Made him feel useful and significant, it was his calling and felt superior; inflated his already big ego. He was accepted into one of the best universities of Japan based on his volleyball skills alone, being one of the best middle blockers out there and was able to read a play to filth, getting a thrill out of blocking hits that are deemed to be impossible. Oikawa was one of the best setters out there and Bokuto was one of the best ace’s out there; they were a force to be reckoned with.

They don’t know who they are without volleyball.

“You guys looked like I just told you I murdered someone and served him for dinner” Mr. Iwaizumi said with an annoyed expression, the four too busy picturing a life without volleyball to even snicker at the comment, “look, you guys can still play, I’m not even that cruel to take you away from your livelihood. You four aren’t even going to working everyday, just manage your time between working, volleyball and classes.”

All Bokuto did was cross his arms and pout, “bullshit.”

Iwaizumi’s father just looked at his son with confusion, “wasn’t he just excited a minute ago about working?”

Iwaizumi gave his father a small smile, “ignore him, he’s normally all over the place with his emotions.”

“You got that right” Kuroo snorted, pushing his friend to the side, Oikawa on the other side of him pushing him back. The two of them got a kick out of it and kept pushing him back and forth: Bokuto too busy pouting to retaliate as his friends messed with him.

His father just gave them a look, “anyway, Sawamura’s father says later on in the day he will call your room to discuss positions you boys would be suited for working. He’s quite excited to be hiring you boys, so please don’t take Sawamura’s highly positive recommendation of you lightly, and be nice and be thankful that his father is letting you temporarily live here without charge.”

Before Iwaizumi could respond, his father held up a hand, “I know you know how to act correctly, it’s Oikawa who I’m worried about flinging an attitude.”

“How rude Mr. Iwaizumi-chan” Oikawa whined, clapping his hands together, “I always know how to act correctly, I’m a delight to have around!”

Everyone in the room just roared with laughter, the brunette glaring at them, “I am a delight, I promise that I won’t screw you or Daichi over!”

“You willing to keep that promise” Mr. Iwaizumi asked after calming down, smirking as Oikawa nodded his head furiously, “because you know what will happen if you not only disappoint me, his papa will be displeased that you ruined his Iwa’s chances.”

Oikawa gulped.

Oh he knew. Iwaizumi’s papa, who wasn’t here due to work.......or was purposely left out; is EXTREMELY protective of his child. Even a minor setback got Iwaizumi’s papa in a tizzy. He was the nicer of his friend’s parents, but he was also extremely hot headed; hot headed and not afraid to kick someone’s ass.

He’s got his butt whooped more times than he can count.

“By the look on your face, I will take it you know exactly what will happen.”

“Oh yes sir I do” Oikawa frowned, Iwaizumi giving him a shit-eating grin.

Oikawa sticking his tongue at him.

Kuroo smirked, “awww, papa loves his Iwa!”

Iwaizumi growled, taking off his shoe and throwing it at the raven haired alpha’s face; the alpha ducking his head just in time.

“Ha, you missed” Kuroo sang, “you gonna get papa to punish me?”

Oikawa and Bokuto didn’t bother trying to hide their laughter, Iwaizumi’s face turning red. 

“Papa’s boy” the raven sang, Iwaizumi’s eye twitched and was getting ready to lunge with Mr. Iwaizumi about to grab his son, when someone came bursting into the room.

“Hello new fellow co-workers” a gray haired omega shouted happily, giving all of the alphas a warm smile that immediately calmed Iwaizumi down, the alpha unable to stop staring at the beauty in front of him as he felt his heart pound in his chest, “The name is Suga and I’ve come bearing gifts!”

“H-hi” Iwaizumi stuttered as he helped the omega with the drink carrier in his hands, blushing like crazy, his father raising an eyebrow at him, “Hajime Iwaizumi, n-nice to meet you.”

Oikawa and Kuroo observed their friend, both of them contemplating on teasing him in front of his new found crush. Iwaizumi has shown to be hesitant on trying to find a mate, being very quiet about his reasons. This hesitance makes Kuroo curious as hell, wanting to know why a good looking and strong alpha would ‘shy’ away from mates, he fits the bill almost perfectly of a true alpha, even jealous of the man for that reason alone. It pissed him off a bit that with all the qualities, knowing how many beta’s and omega’s stare at him with affection or lust, but he either doesn’t notice or ignores them. Many of them being beautiful and just waiting for an alpha like Iwaizumi to breed with. But he doesn’t.

Kuroo’s furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his upper lip twitch in annoyance the more he thought about it.

Oikawa on the other hand gave his childhood friend a small smile; relieved that Iwaizumi was actually showing interest in other people. Even though two alphas is a big no no, Oikawa still would have been thrilled that his friend wanted to mate with someone the same as him. He knew why the alpha hesitated on getting close to others after so many years; reasons that even still brought the brunette pain along with his childhood friend.

He continued to smile as he saw Iwaizumi helped the beautiful omega passing out drinks, bowing his head and thanking the omega for the drink.

“Thank you Suga” Bokuto cheered while giving a small quick bow, downing over half of the drink in one go.

“No problem” the omega smiled as he gave the helpful alpha his drink, pursing his lips as he stared at all the alphas before him; not bothered in the slightest that this is the most compromising position ever for an omega.

“How did you already hear about us working” Oikawa asked as he took a sip of his tea, giving a humming sound of approval.

Suga turned his attention to him, “our boss is super exicted to hire you guys from all the nice things he’s heard about you guys, and since we are a busy place everyday of the year, hiring four people at one time is a good thing.”

Oikawa just nodded in response; finding it a bit unnerving how this man hasn’t stopped smiling.

“And I hope some of you guys look into doing the kitchen” Suga continues, turning and smiling at Iwaizumi as he was still staring, the alpha blushing in response, “our Head Chef is having a baby in a few months, and boy do we need to train someone in that position.”

Oikawa smirked, “well, I’m an amazing cook.”

Suga’s smile grew, “awesome, so I’d take it that you want to do breakfast then?”

“You should” Bokuto spoke up and elbowed the brunette next to him, “you’re an amazing cook, so might as well sign up for something that you will be good at!”

Oikawa beamed and stood up from the chair, one hand on his hip and the other in pointing at the omega, “I will do it!”

Iwaizumi and his father rolled their eyes; both of them feeling bad for whoever has to train him. They knew how much of a handful he was going to be.

“Awesome” the omega sang, but then his smile faltered a bit, “do you know how to bake and decorate cakes by any chance?”

Oikawa frowned, “not really, I normally just know how to do meals. I’ve never really attempted to bake or decorate cakes; is that a must have requirement?”

“Oh no no it’s not” Suga hurriedly says as he seemed to get slightly flustered, waving his hands a bit, “you don’t have to know how to bake, it’s a plus to have since we try many different things in the kitchen, but not a requirement.”

Oikawa seemed to relax a bit; really intrigued by the possibility of working in the kitchen.

“I was just asking because I’m really in need of someone who can bake” he explains, gesturing to the five alphas in the room, “I’m throwing a gender reveal party next Saturday for the omega I was talking about earlier, and I want to have it nicely done and delicious for my best friend.”

“Why not get it professionally done” Kuroo questioned, trying to hide his smile as he knows the perfect person to be able to take up such a task.

He’s just being nosy with his question.

The omega gave a small and forced laugh, giving an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his head, “lets just say that I go extravagant, and I would end up spending thousands of dollars if I’m left alone to my own devices. There is only one bakery shop I would go to, but it’s so high-priced.”

“I know someone.”

“Who” Suga and Oikawa asked; Suga smiling so wide that he practically lit up the room. 

Kuroo smiled, “I have a little brother who works at a fancy bakery shop and has been working there for around five years, he’s one of the best bakers there. He’s good at baking, decorating and anything having to do with bread.”

“Yup” Bokuto agreed, “that kid can make some kickass food!”

The omega looked like he could spontaneously combust on the spot with this new information, having to force himself to stay calm and not bounce off of the walls, “do you think he will go for it?”

“Are you willing to pay?”

Suga nodded enthusiastically.

“Then he will most likely say yes” Kuroo stated, “he’s not going to demand much, or he might not even demand money at all; just depends on what kind of day he’s having.”

“He probably won’t” Bokuto chimes in, “he doesn’t like asking for things; which is why I don’t know how he’s related to you.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him, his face alone saying ‘be careful on what you say next’, “and why’s that?”

“Your brother is a nice person, you’re just a dick.”

Oikawa jumps out of the way as Kuroo shoves Bokuto off his chair.

Suga just stared at them with amusement, although a little concerned about them pulling these antics while working, “will you let me know by tomorrow what he says?”

“Of course.”

“You didn’t tell me you had a brother” Oikawa whines, hand over his heart, “I’m hurt.”

“I thought I did.”

“You did” Iwaizumi interjects, “dumbass just doesn’t pay too much attention to anything unless it’s about him.”

“Rude and untrue” Oikawa snaps, pointing at his friend, “I listen plenty; I must have been sick the day he mentioned his brother!”

“Trashykawa, he’s mentioned his little brother quite often” Iwaizumi groans, “even I knew his brother works at that fancy bakery shop, because Kuroo brought home a nice cake for my birthday that was made by him. Where do you think I get the milk bread every week?”

Oikawa lets out a small gasp, “don’t screw with me on this” and snaps his head to Kuroo, “your little brother makes those addicting milk bread?”

Kuroo smirks and looks over to Iwaizumi, “depends, Iwa, do you go on the days I tell you and ask for the Tobio special?”

“Yup.”

He then directs his attention back the brunette, who was smiling back at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow, “then yes, my brother makes the one’s that you eat.”

“Can I marry your brother” Oikawa cried as he grabbed onto Kuroo’s shirt and furiously shook him, “because anyone who can make milk bread that tastes like heaven is my kind of guy for mating, I cry every time I taste it because it’s so DAMN GOOD! I don’t even care if he’s and alpha or beta because we can always adopt!”  
Oikawa was not kidding, the fact that this guy can make heavenly was a big turn on for him.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at his friend and yanked Oikawa’s hands off of him, “the answer to that question would be a resounding no. Don’t you dare lay a hand on him or talk to him.”

“Oh come on” Oikawa whined while throwing his hands in the air, “Bokuto says he’s a nice guy and he makes amazing milk bread; that’s the perfect mate for me…..nice and knows how to cook!”

“Still a no.”

“Buy I want to” Oikawa continues to whine, everyone in the room giving him an amused look, besides Kuroo and Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan, what’s the name of the fancy bakery shop?”

“Don’t you dare Iwa” Kuroo growls.

“Tell me what he looks like” Oikawa demands.

“One, don’t tell me what to do” Iwaizumi snaps at the brunette, “and two, I’ve never seen him before because he’s always in the back cooking!”

“Tell me where he lives!”

“Hell fucking no” Kuroo yells back at Oikawa as he lost his composure. 

If there is one thing that got Kuroo riled up easily; it’s the mentioned of anyone wanting to mate Tobio. He was extremely protective of the omega, especially with all the crap that they have both been through. And Oikawa even mentioning wanting to have to do anything with Tobio, although he knows there is no ill intention there, he would never approve. He knows the alpha’s dating habits and how quickly he’s in and out of relationships, and knows the alpha’s ability to get anyone to sleep with him if he so desires.

He will have none of it.

“Oh come on Kuroo, we could become brothers!”

“No!”

Bokuto was smiling nervously as Kuroo and Oikawa shouted at each other back and forth; both hands placed on their chests to hold them back. He wasn’t worried about Oikawa swinging, it was Kuroo who he knew that would be the first one to to make the first move. Normally Kuroo always waited before he acted, but he knows how defensive he is with Tobio; so he wouldn’t put it past him.

Iwaizumi and he father went to go help the poor white haired alpha.

Suga just stared at them with interest. They were loud, energetic and easy to injure each other as he’s seen them shove and shake each other within a short amount of time. It kind of worried him. But at the same time they really did seem like nice guys, four nice guys who just want to have fun; as Daichi has told him before. 

He looked at Oikawa, and he immediately knew Akaashi was going to have a handful with him. He just hopes the brunette doesn’t say anything about him encouraging the alpha to do breakfast; the last thing he needs is to have an angry and pregnant omega on his ass.

He then turns his attention to Kuroo. He feels like he’s seen this guy before. He can’t put his finger on it, but those cat-like eyes of his look dangerously familiar.

‘Where have I seen you from?’

 

-Later on that Night-

Tobio sat at his small computer desk in his small bedroom in just his shorts; his chin laying on top of his sons’ head. Nao was sitting in Tobio’s lap, one of his arms lazily hanging by his side, the other was loosely holding his momma’s hand, his head laying on his chest. He let out tiny snores, his fists clenching tightly to Tobio’s hand every now and then, the small alpha being extra tense than usual.

Tobio already knew why.

He literally ran over to apply for as many jobs as possible as soon as he left the bakery; almost every alpha and omega walking by him on the streets felt compelled to ask what was wrong. It had been a long time since he’s been without his suppressants, and literally forgetting what his scent even smelled like anymore. When he got to the daycare, Nao was uncharacteristically already standing at the gate with his shoes and backpack on, staring at the omega with intense blue eyes. Hinata proceeded to pester him with questions and wanting to know that he was ok; the omega debated on telling him to fuck off.

Probably would have if the place wasn’t crawling with other kids.

But the moment he knew he didn’t give the other omega an answer, the smaller omega was going to call Kuroo and get him to spill what was wrong. He knew that would happen.

He refused to let that happen.

He panicked and gave him a bullshit answer. He lied and said that he was nervous since he got promoted; nervous he wouldn’t be good enough. Hinata just laughed at him, to which he proceeded to smack him; glad that Nao became less tense as he gave a small laugh at his momma’s actions.

Nao was extremely similar to Kuroo that when he gets in his tense and protective mode, he would become easier to agitate and extra clingy. His son was already clingy enough as it is, his sons refusing to let go of Tobio’s hand, leg or refused to be put down. Nao even threw a fit when Tobio had to put him down to make dinner, he tried to calm down the alpha by cooking his favorite food, but that only seemed to piss off the small alpha even more as he literally started throwing, punching and kicking whatever came his way that wasn’t his omega. He was screaming so much and sputtering out nonsense, Tobio finally having enough as he knew talking to the kid wasn’t going to do anything; going into Mom Mode. Giving the kid a spanking and telling him he won’t be having milk for the rest of the night; giving his kid ‘the look’ that always made Nao stop whatever he was doing and obey his momma. 

Kuroo liked to call it ‘Satan’s Eye’.

Even though he didn’t have the money to be doing so, he ended up ordering pizza after all of that. Nao, while not being snippy with the omega, still refused to leave his momma side.

Tobio just let him; knowing it was in his instincts.

It was nearly midnight and he couldn’t sleep.

He couldn’t think clearly.

His mind was racing a million miles an hour, his mind unable to stop thinking about the negatives. 

He was jobless.

Single parent.

He felt like he couldn’t lean on anyone; not without them looking down at him as a disappointment.

He felt like a failure.

Pissed off at himself that he wasn’t born an alpha or beta.

He had checked his calendar; seeing that he was going to have to pick his son’s new glasses up tomorrow…...which was just going to cost him more money. By the time he gets new glasses and groceries, he wasn’t going to have money for rent at all. He doesn’t have the money to take his kid back to the daycare at this point, probably going to have to ask Hinata or Kuroo to watch over him whenever he goes for interviews.

If he gets any.

Tobio let out a big sigh, feeling Nao’s hand tighten around his for a few seconds.

Rent was due in less than a week.

He bit his lip as he scrolled through job postings, applying for everything under the sun, even for things he has no idea what the hell he was even applying for. He kept on scrolling until he saw an ad that caught his attention; ‘OMEGAS WANTED FOR SOME FUN.’

He eyed it for a moment as he placed the mouse over the link, tapping his foot lightly as he debated on clicking it. On one hand he was getting the feeling that he should skip the ad and keep scrolling; that it wasn’t anything good. But on the other, it was for an omega…..and he is desperate.

He figured since that he’s an omega, he might as well go and check it out.

He clicked on the link.

He then saw a whole bunch of profiles pop up, no pictures. There were the names of what it seemed like to be men; each and everyone of them having the label of alpha next to the names. There wasn’t really anything to the website at first, Tobio figuring that he would have to press on the profile, maybe seeing if they were to give him more information.

He clicked on one.

Still no picture, but a huge summary popped into view. At first he thought when he clicked on the website that maybe they were offering small jobs; like cooking, house cleaning or babysitting. But the more he read, the more he felt himself blush.

‘This guy wants me to do what’ the omega read as his palms became sweaty, heart pounding in his chest, ‘I don’t even know what the fuck that is!’

He was about to exit out of the website, not wanting anything to do with what this guy was going to ask him; feeling stupid that he just now realized what the ad meant by ‘fun’. But his eyes caught a the last sentence.

‘Will pay a thousand dollars for the full night of fun, will pay upfront.’

He couldn’t stop staring at it, the thousand dollars enticing him. All he would do is sleep with this guy, and do all this kinky stuff that he’s never heard about. He didn’t want to, the idea of closing out of the website sounding sexier than actually doing what this this guy wanted him to do.

But the money looked delicious. 

He could get rent, and gift his son for putting him through a tense afternoon. He could never do gifts unless it an occasion for his birthday.

But he literally hasn’t been intimate with anyone since Nao was conceived. It has been years and he felt like he couldn’t live up to this alphas’ standards.

But the thousand dollars.

What if the man didn’t like how he looked? For the most part he was able to get his body to the way before he got pregnant; but those stretch marks. They were extremely visible and prominent around his stomach and waist, having more stretch marks around his chest where his boobs swelled, and stayed swollen until three months after he gave birth until they started slowly going away. They didn’t go away fully until Nao was a little over a year old, but the stretch marks were so ugly to him, even hating to change in front of his own son; even though his sons’ main concern was wondering where his mommas’ ‘soft bobbies’ went.

He felt so ugly.

But the thousand dollars.

What if his attitude sucks? Other than the nasty beta from the previous morning, he’s heard from many people on how his attitude didn’t replicate an omegas. How he could never find an alpha by being snippy, how he didn’t look attractive with him scowling all the time. Just how unattractive and sad it was to be a single parent; people always assuming it was his fault for not being a good omega. Assuming it was his awful attitude that led the alpha to leave.

When that was far from the truth.

Yet he was convinced all the same that he did have an awful attitude.

The guy wouldn’t want him.

But the thousand dollars.

Tobio didn’t even want this man to touch him.

But the thousand dollars.

The man would take one look at his old scars and turn his nose up at him; not wanting to do anything with omega who used to hurt himself. Embarrassed to let the man to look at his damaged body. He was afraid the man would take back his money and leave him alone and broke in more ways than one.

But the thousand dollars.

Would he risk his sanity?

He looked down at his son who was still sleeping, looking adorable and innocent. His black hair sticking out of everywhere, his mouth open a bit as he breathed in and out, being able to see a little bit of his sons’ braces. How content he looked in the omegas’ arms. Everything seemed perfect with him, and he would hate to see any of this anything change and be taken away from his son because he couldn’t get his shit together.

Tobio would risk anything as long his son was able to have a life he never had.

Even if he lost what was left of his sanity.

He mad a profile for the website as quickly as he could, wanting to get this humiliation over with. He found the same guy that offered the thousand dollars, and clicked on the message box; freezing up before he typed.

‘What’s wrong with me’ he scolded to himself, ‘am I really going to do this?’

He just stared wide eyed at the laptop, trying to will himself to type.

‘He will see those ugly stretch marks.’

‘He will find your piss poor attitude unattractive.’

‘What will he think of your ugly scars running along you arms, legs and hips? He would probably hightail his ass right out of there.’

Tobio ran his free hand through his hair, feeling his anxiety trying break free, trying to ruin him. He had to take deep breathes, tears threatening to come out as his incrurities wanted to beat him down.

‘Unattractive.’

‘You’re whoring yourself out, they would be right about you.’

‘No one would want you.’

Images of that night started creep out of his mind, being able to feel the suffocating air of the alpha that hurt him; feeling like he wanted to vomit. How he was forced onto his back, the unwanted kissing, now being able taste the mans’ tongue, felt himself being marked. How he forcefully shoved his way between his legs.

His ‘I love you’ before shoved himself inside Tobio.

Tobio snapped his eyes open and slammed his hand over his mouth, having to swallow whatever bile the he was about to unload. His breathing quickened, his whole body shaking uncontrollably, feeling like his heart was going to explode as it pounded harshly in his chest. 

He needed this pain to go away.

He quickly dug through one of his desk drawers, desperately searching for the one item that always made him feel better, always took his mind off of the horrifying images. He searched for what felt like an eternity, his thumb brushing up against the sharp surface, feeling a little bit of blood trickle down the skin.

His knife.

He whipped it out without a second thought, laying the knife against thigh. It had been months since he last cut, and he was very proud of himself for going this long. But he needs the release, to feel himself detach from those awful images that haunt him. 

Just when he was about to practically stab himself, he felt a tiny hand squeeze his. 

His eyes widened at the realization; dropping the knife onto the floor as he realized that he was about to cut himself with his son in his lap. Tears started pouring down, started to feel like a shitty person. He buried his nose into his sons’ hair, wrapping free arm around his son as he started balling; feeling Nao let go of his hand and lazily wrapped both of his arms around Tobio’s waist. The omega then wrapped his other arm around his son, clinging onto the small alpha as if his life depended on it; just crying and crying.

He felt so shitty. He needed to be the strong one, needed to be the one his son can look up to. But he was so broken, on a daily bases either wishing he was someone else or wishing he was dead; putting himself in an even shittier mood when Nao would smile. When Nao told him he loves his momma. When Nao would bring him his drawings he would make at the daycare. When Nao would let his momma drink the rest of his milk, as that was his favorite drink. When Nao would help clean. When Nao would pick him out flowers outside around the apartment complex. When Nao would tell random strangers that he was the best momma in the world.

He would feel like shit that he even wished for a life without this caring alpha.

He could never understand how his son could love someone so broken; but that was the kind of kid he was. While he blunt almost to a fault, he meant well; always willing to help his momma or a random stranger.

Tobio knew he deserved the best and wanted to give him the best.

After Tobio was able to get himself to clam down, he gave Nao a kiss on the head. He then turned his attention to the screen, despite still being sick to his stomach with selling his own body out; he was on a mission.

He was going to do it.

Typing out the message; ‘I’m interested.’


	3. Beautiful Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful omegas.....beautiful omegas everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooooooooo much again for the lovely comments and kudos, they mean a lot and I'm extremely grateful for the amazing support!!! <3 <3 <3 I will try my best to fix any grammar mistakes as soon as I can!
> 
> This chapter contains language, sexting and phone sex.
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!!

-The Next Day-

Bokuto had to hand it to Daichi’s father, his father sure knew how to keep the Omotenashi Hotel clean. The lobby was dust free, every shelf, counter-top and every corner looking shiny and new. The tile floor in the lobby stainless, all the carpets in the hallways seemed to be vacuumed multiple times a day, and the red wall paper in the lobby and hallways were scratch and stained free. He’d never seen a place so well kept in his life, impressing him even more by the hotel’s cleanliness when it seemed like a never ending train of people constantly moving all around the place.

He had checked every inch and corner of the hotel the day before, figuring since he was going to be living and working here, that he might as well know where everything is. He was happily surprised that the hotel had indoor pools, a gigantic ones at that; containing a diving board and multiple slides. Some of the slides being at the main pool, and the other at the kiddie pool. There was even a hot tub not too far off from the main pool. They had a huge workout room, which made Bokuto almost abandoned his mission on checking out the hotel to work out right then and there. He must have been cheering out loud too much for one of the workers’ liking; noticing an omega working with black jeans on, wearing the black uniform shirt that he’s seen most the housekeepers wear, except the collar of his shirt was white and looked nicer than the other housekeepers’ shirts. Thick and messy ash blond hair with dark tips, piercing brown eyes glaring at him; carrying a bunch of towels with him to the pool area. Bokuto shut up and immediately ran to him and asked if he needed any help, the towels looking like they were about to fall over.

“No” the omega says harshly, not giving the alpha a second glance as he walked past him; despite his skinny arms shaking under the weight of the towels.

Bokuto could only frown, worried that he pissed off this guy, a guy he was going to be working with. He didn’t know what he did, but he would promise to apologize either way the next time he saw him.

After that he learned that the place had a spa. He wasn’t so interested with that room, but he knew Oikawa would and kept in mind to tell the other alpha later. He would have checked out the breakfast room, but by the time he decided to walk around the hotel it was late into the afternoon, and the doors were locked to the public until morning. His stomach was growling and frowned. But there was a ‘bar’ area next to the breakfast room, a nice beta woman with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, standing behind him with a gray t-shirt with a black apron wrapped around her, wearing sanitary gloves and a hair net. She told him that the bar was open right after breakfast and closes until nine at night; serving a different varieties of tea, coffee and deserts. He decided on four cups of tea, being rather big cups, and took them up to the two rooms.

He and the others were placed up on the highest floor of the ten-story hotel. He and Kuroo taking one room, Oikawa and Iwaizumi taking another right next to theirs. Both rooms were huge, two big beds, a large platinum TV hanging on the wall in front of the beds; a nightstand sitting between the beds. A desk in the corner of the big room. They had a small tea and coffee maker in their room, having a variety of coffee and tea packets displayed neatly, sitting on a shelf next to a fancy looking microwave. Below the shelf was an icebox, opening up to see that there was already snacks and drinks that came along with the room. It was a nice size, and Bokuto and the other alpha’s were grateful as they all ate a lot. The room was painted with a nice tan color, multiple lamps spread throughout the room, having a nice pullout couch not too far off from the beds. Nice large windows with red curtains, all of them temporarily mesmerized by the beautiful view they had, especially beautiful at night, seeing all of lights shining throughout the city and beyond. Two small trash cans; one sitting close to the front door, the other sitting below the TV.

The bathroom was huge as well. The white tile floor shining so much that you can see a bit of your own reflection off of it. Large mirror taking up most of one side of the bathroom, the counter spread out the same length of the mirror, having two sinks. Hand soaps, lotions, make-up removers, shampoo and conditioners all neatly placed, and two new looking hair dryers hanging on either end of the walls. The room had a huge tub with a bath mat neatly folded on it, and a shower area with plenty of room to hold three to four people; clean and shiny…...just begging to be used. A self flushing toilet, having two rolls of wrapped up toilet paper sitting in the lid, a rack holding four large towels, some hand towels and washcloths hanging above the toilet. Trash can sitting next to it.

He and the other alphas were extremely impressed with everything, including the beds. Each bed holding five fluffy pillows, a big king sized blanket. Nice and soft to the touch, the mattress equally comfortable as the pillows and blanket; the white haired alpha passing out not even five minutes after collapsing into the bed.

He slept through his alarm, Kuroo lifting the heavy mattress and Bokuto rolling off and landing on the floor with a thud; grumbling and growling at how the alarm woke him up. Kuroo was not a morning person, and liked to sleep in on their only day where they don’t have classes or mandatory volleyball practice. He looked at the clock at the nightstand between their beds, the clock reading seven o’clock, starting to feel upset that he slept through an hour of the alarm. He set it for six o’clock so he could give himself time to wake up and get ready, breakfast opening at six thirty. He apologized profusely, begging for forgiveness. The raven haired alpha went and laid on his bed, yawning and waving him off, telling him that he will forgive him as long he brings back some breakfast for him; reminding him again that they need to be ready around twelve thirty before Mr. Iwaizumi and his papa stop by.

Bokuto annoyed that he was being told AGAIN, feeling a little agitated. Sometimes he swears Kuroo and the other two thought he was stupid, getting a little pissed off every now and then when they would talk to him like a five year old.

“Yes mom” he grumbled as slipped on a random pair of slippers that Mr. Iwaizumi gave him.

He walked out of the room, wearing a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts, not bothering on styling his hair as it laid flat one his head, the alpha having to push it out of his eyes a few times as he headed to the elevator. As the elevator descended closer to the first floor, the more he could he could smell the food, his stomach growling in response. As soon as the elevator door opened, the smell of the delicious food hit him with full force, Bokuto becoming giddy and sprinted to the kitchen; running past it and tried to stop himself. He completely forgot that he was wearing slippers and not his favorite tennis shoes, sliding on the tile floor past the kitchen, and ended up sliding through the automatic opening doors. He ended up tripping over his own feet as he tried to pivot his body, flailing around and falling on his ass on the hard concrete outside. He jumped onto his feet, face red with embarrassment.

The only person who seemed to notice in the quite lobby as he limped his way back into the hotel, was the person at the front desk. A tall blond beta male, taller than the white haired alpha. Short messy blond hair, his long fingers pushing up his glasses as he gave the alpha a bored look; looking like he would rather be sleeping than having to deal with people.

He didn’t even seem to care what just happened to the alpha.

While kind of disappointing that he wasn’t asked that he was ok, he was also happy enough that Kuroo and Oikawa weren’t with him to see what happened.

He knew he would never hear the end of it.

He limped towards the kitchen, the big black doors wide open, walking inside and stopped in his tracks. Tan walls, pearly white tiled floors. Too many tables to count as they spread along the gigantic room, chandeliers hanging above the ceiling, white with the lights shinning beautifully. There was so many foods sitting out, so much variety, too many choices for the alpha to make. He wanted to try them all; eggs, bacon, natto, white rice, raw eggs, fried pork, miso soup, vegetable soup, sardines, sausage, boiled fish, ect. There was so much; he couldn’t name them all. Many fruits setting out in bowls, all looking freshly picked. Coffee, tea, milk, orange and apple juice and water sitting out in pitchers. A fridge sitting out at the end of the counter; butter, hard boiled eggs, yogurt, cream cheese and a plethora of other refrigerated items.

He wanted them all. 

He had to try his damnedest to not shove people out of the way, smiling ear to ear as he bounced up and down on his toes. He looked behind the counter off delicious looking food to see a whole bunch of people spread only the back. All slaving over the stove with sweat running down their faces, running around like chickens with their heads cut off carrying a variety of tools and foods. All of them were calling out to each other on time, noticing how as soon as a hot pan of food was running low or out, it was automatically replaced. All of them wearing white chef jackets, every one of their sleeves rolled up, all wearing white sanitary gloves. Bokuto could only smile, impressed yet glad that he wasn’t doing the kitchen.

He could already hear Oikawa whining about how hot it is in the kitchen.

As he was checking out the back, stepping forward slowly in the long line, his eyes met blue ones. 

Angelic blue eyes.

Eyes so beautiful matching with the beautiful face, a face of an angel. Wearing a chefs hat on top of his black hair. Wearing the same chefs jacket as the others, except the color of the jacket was gray, a trickle of sweat slides down the side of his face. It was as if time had stopped, the only thing that mattered to him was this beautiful omega.

Instant attraction, already envisioning a future with this guy. He could picture their wedding now, seeing the omega wear a beautiful white dress, no make up needed for the natural beauty that he was, holding flowers close to his chest while smiling at Bokuto; giving him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Both of them slipping the rings on each others finger, Bokuto then linking his hand with the omegas, like it was made for him. He smelled beautiful, looked breathtaking, and Bokuto knew that they would have beautiful babies. He wanted to kiss those lips, so enticing…...

“Hey, move forward” someone growled behind him, snapping out of his daydream and jumped in surprise. The blue eyed omega seemed to have staring back as well as he jumped with the alpha, his face turning a deep shade of red; Bokuto feeling his face heat up as well. The omega gave a small wave and a quick bow of his head, practically diving under behind the counter.

‘Cute’ was all Bokuto could think as he started putting food on his plate, looking up almost every ten seconds as he tried to spot the omega again. 

He chose a free table that was the closest to the counter, munching on his food as he scanned the room. He was already obsessed. The moment he made eye contact, he already knew he wanted to have a future with the omega, and the feeling scares him. He’s found other betas and omegas attractive before and has gone out on a date here and there; but the majority of the time they never went past the first date. The reasons varied from him being too loud and obnoxious for their tastes, too forward and not knowing the right things to say. He once recalled one person that was a no-show, and when he asked why the person had told him he was ‘too stupid’ for their tastes.

Which really hurt him; that person being the last person he’s ever asked on a date.

He’s had multiple offers after that, but it was clear to him from the get go that they only wanted him for his volleyball status. He never really had any instant connections with anyone, and it disappointed him, really wanting to have a mate who accepts him and is wanting a big family like him. Someone he can tease and spoil, someone who can handle his mood swings, someone that he can show off to his friends. 

‘So beautiful.’

“Oh my, it’s been a while since we’ve visited and you’re pregnant” someone gushed a couple tables over, “how far along are you?”

Bokuto turned to the table a couple of tables behind him, eyes widening when he saw the same beautiful omega with a bulging stomach. He felt slightly embarrassed that he didn’t notice, so focused on the omega’s face to notice that he was pregnant. He didn’t see a ring and couldn’t spot a mating mark on the omega’s neck anywhere.

All Bokuto could think as was, ‘is he mated?’

The beautiful omega gave the woman a nod, “I’m nearly six months pregnant.”

“Do you know the gender?”

The omega just shook his head, looking slightly annoyed as he answered, “don’t know yet, a friend begged me to throw a gender revealing party, so I won’t know until next Saturday.”

The woman smiled, “that sounds like fun! You already have two boys-”

Bokuto nearly spit out his drink; already has two other children.

The white haired alpha was sure that now that he was mated.

He could only frown at the thought, feeling his heart ache. He didn’t understand how he could feel so strongly about another human being, and one he just saw for the first time in his life. He didn’t understand why.

Why was he so disappointed?

He should be happy that this omega has a mate, knowing that just taking care of one child alone is difficult.

He still doesn’t know how Tobio does it.

“Maybe a girl” the omega shrugs, placing a hand over his bulging stomach, “it would be nice, my oldest is hoping for a baby sister, my other son wants a baby brother. One of them will be disappointed.”

Bokuto chuckled along with the women; remembering how he was when he was younger. He had always wanted a little sibling, really wanting a little brother. 

Sadly his mother had a hard time carrying a child.

“Alpha, beta or omega?”

The omega responds, seeing him holding back a smile, “she or he will be my baby, so it doesn’t matter.”

The woman just gushes at his response and just starts chattering like crazy, asking the omega every question under the sun. During the woman's chattering, the omega looks around and locks eyes with the alpha again. Both faces turning red, both hearts beating faster, both yearning to talk to each other….but yet don’t know how to approach each other. The beautiful omega bit his bottom lip, Bokuto having to hold himself back from trying to kiss him, lip biting always being a guilty pleasure…...a turn on for him.

Bokuto raised his hand a bit and gave a small wave, giving the omega a shy smile; for the first time in his life completely speechless. The omega’s lips twitched up in a smile for a split second, giving a small wave back. He then turned his attention back to the woman, and Bokuto could see the male’s fingers fidgeting with each other, brows furrowed with a small frown in deep concentration.

“What are you thinking” Bokuto mummered to himself, hoping he wasn’t creeping out the omega.

That’s the last thing he wanted to do.

He then saw the omega bow to the woman and walked towards him. As soon as Bokuto realized this, he tried to look relaxed and cool, debating on what cool looking sitting position would impress this guy. He bounced back and forth between leaning back with his hands behind his head, and sitting up straight with his spread a bit with his arms crossed.

The only thing he felt like he was missing was sunglasses.

Before he could make a decision, the beautiful omega was already standing in front of him. The omega’s face was almost completely red, his fingers still intermingling with each other, frowning. After what felt like an eternity of just staring at each other, the omega suddenly bowed as low as his stomach will let him.

“I hope you’re enjoying the food” he says in a shaking voice, still bowing. 

“Y-yes I am…..very good” Bokuto stuttered, actually surprised that they were even talking.

The omega gave a small nod and walked off hurriedly.

He pursed his lips as the omega disappeared in the kitchen. He wanted to call him back to talk more, his mouth open but nothing came out. He needed to be around him. He can tell the guy was mated, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be friends.

‘Yah...friends’ Bokuto reasoned with himself, trying to make himself feel good with getting close to the omega, ‘there is nothing wrong with wanting new friends, mated or not mated.’

He stuffed the rest of the food in his mouth, hurrying up and heading to the counter to grab Oikawa, Kuroo and Iwaizumi food. After waiting an agonizingly thirty minutes or so, so many people in the kitchen that it made him feel a bit claustrophobic, he sprinted to the elevator, getting extremely impatient when the elevator wasn’t moving fast enough for him. When the elevator finally stopped at his floor, he sprinted into his and Kuroo’s room first, dropping food on the nightstand between their beds; Kuroo sitting up and leaning against the head boards in just boxers.

He rubbed his eyes and was about to say something, opening his mouth to speak, but his best friend sprinted out the room before a word left his mouth. Kuroo just stared at the door frowning, wondering if he was too harsh earlier. He let out a sigh, eyeing the delicious food, figuring he will apologize when Bokuto comes back. He then tossed a piece of bacon to Daisy, who was laying on Bokuto’s bed. Kuroo chewing on a piece himself; smiling to himself as the flavor exploded in his mouth.

Bokuto pounded on Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s door a couple of times, hearing a ‘god damn it’ from Oikawa. Oikawa answered the door and glared at the white haired alpha, wearing just jeans with a black t-shirt hanging on his shoulders. Both of his hands on his hips, upper lip twitching.

“I swear I-” the brunette not being able to finish as Bokuto shoved two plates in his hands, sprinting back to the elevator.

“You’re lucky I’m hungry right now” Oikawa yelled at him, “otherwise I would kick your ass!”

“You would get your ass kicked by him and you know it” Iwaizumi smirks as he takes a plate.

Oikawa looked personally offended, “rude!”

The elevator took longer getting back down to the first floor, stopping too much as it seemed like everyone and their grandmother wanted to get on the elevator. By the time the elevator got to the first floor, his back was squished against the wall, having a hard time breathing as everyone in the elevator was pressed against each other. He ended up taking in deep breaths as soon as he exited, hunched over with his hands on his knees. As soon as he recovered he sprinted outside and ran to the side of the building, same side of the breakfast area, and hid behind a large bush. There he saw one of the chefs drop off another large bag of trash, sprinting back inside through the side door; the alpha astonished at how much trash has built up. Stacks upon stacks, and someone had to carry all these heavy looking trash bags to the dumpster.

He licked his lips, smiling from ear to ear as he got an idea. 

Originally he stood back here to watch the omega, not having the guts to talk to him but still wanted to see him. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a bad idea. And creepy. But he still wanted to get to know the omega, to help him out a bit. 

‘A beautiful and a pregnant omega shouldn’t have to do all of this work, I’m being a good person’ he reasoned with himself again, running towards the trash bags after the coast was clear. Breakfast was about to end, so he only knew he only had a limited amount of time before someone came back. The dumpster was at the very back behind the building, the side door he was at being close to the front. The distance was great and would be a bit of a challenge.

He smiled.

“Challenge accepted.”

 

-An Hour Later-

“Nao, mamma has to go to the potty” Tobio says as he helps his son finish tying his shoes, adjust the strap on his sons’ overalls, pressing play on his laptop as a cartoon starts playing, “stay here and watch while I do so.”

Nao smiled as Tobio stood up, giving his stuffed black cat a tight hug, “after you go potty, we get to go get my new glasses!”

Tobio gave him smile, “yes we will, now I will be right back.”

With that he headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He then pulled out his phone and nervously twirled it in his hands, not at all comfortable with what Daizo is asking of him. He paced back and forth, looking through the messages that the man sent him almost immediately after he told him he was interested.

He was something.

He could talk dirty like no ones business, making Tobio blush. Then he would say sweet things, telling him that he had a beautiful voice and how he longed to see him after they exchanged phone numbers; but then he back track immediately and say how sexy it was and that it turned him on. Telling him he wants Tobio to ride him, how he wants the omega’s mouth on his cock.

Tobio had little sleep, because not too long after they talked the phone, exchanging phone numbers not even an hour of Tobio told him he was interested; the man wanted phone sex. The omega just became flustered, the man demanding Tobio to say dirty things to him, Tobio having to leave his bedroom as there was no way in hell he was going to being doing this in the same room with his five year old. He went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid, sucking it up and doing it for fear that the alpha would drop him if he refused.

He NEEDED the money.

He tried his best to sound seductive, Tobio guessing he was doing well enough with the man’s moans and encouragement. Tobio describing to him what he will let the alpha do to him, how he will submit, how much he would love nothing more than to ride his cock.  
All lies; but he got the job done.

But now, the man wants him to send pictures. Not just of his face…..his whole body.

He wondered if it was simple as just taking a quick picture of his cock and sending it, or if there was a whole complicated system to it; like poses and what not. He knew that Daizo would eventually see him naked later tonight, which didn’t help with the omega’s anxiety, but it still made him uncomfortable about the man seeing his scars and stretch marks.

What if he took a look at the picture and be disgusted?

He might as well start packing now if that’s the case, because he would have not have rent money by tomorrow if this guy dropped him.

Daizo:

-Hey babe, I’m still waiting….don’t tell me you’re shy :)

Tobio:

-No I’m not, I just got somewhere private. What would you like me to take a picture of ;)

Adding a wink for good measure; normally never using emojis.

Daizo:

-Just you and your naked body, I would love to get a preview of what’s to come tonight

He gulped.

He stripped off his black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, hesitating a moment before stripping off his boxers. He couldn’t look at himself in the mirror, feeling ashamed that he’s even doing this. In his wildest dreams he wouldn’t have thought he would be sending nude pictures, yet here he is. A few hours from now, as long he doesn’t rejected within the next few minutes, he would be naked in front of this man for real, feeling his stomach churning.

He felt like he could vomit any second.

He unlocked his phone and turned on the camera, having no other choice but to look at himself as he tried to get a good angle, hoping he can take one picture and be done. He bit his bottom lip in concentration, doing his best to keep his focus on his face and not the rest of his body. 

If his mother was still around, she would so be disappointed in him right now.

Lord knows how much of a cow Kuroo would be having if he knew what he was doing.

He snapped the picture, quickly sending it and placed his phone face down next to the sink. He then sat on the toilet lid and waited impatiently, wanting to hurry up and get this over with. His right leg bounced up and down out of nervous habit, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Money” he muttered to himself, “it’s a lot of money…….I can do this, Nao needs a stable life.”

His phone started ringing.

He could feel the impending doom, feeling like he could pass out on the floor, body shaking as his anxiety starting acting up.

“Hello babe” he managed to say without a crack in his voice, wanting to cry, “did you love the picture I sent you?”

“Yes I did” he responded sweetly, sounding pleased, “might I say, your way more beautiful than I pictured.”

‘Again with the compliments’ he thought as he normally doesn’t care for them, but any reassurance in his anxiety filled mind was much appreciated.

“Thank you alpha” adding the alpha for good measure.

“I’m just curious” the alpha responds, the omega cringing as he knew the upcoming question, “but babe, did you used to hurt yourself?”

He gulped and unwillingly answered, “yes alpha, life was tough when I was young and not in good health.”

He wanted to laugh at himself now, he was still not in good health at all since he almost cut himself while holding his son last night.

“But that was years ago” he lies, lowering his voice the same way he did before, “and I promise that I can please you without any problem alpha.”

He lets out a groan, “I will be looking forward to it hot stuff, now I’m already hard at the thought of seeing you on my dick, the way you bit your lip in the picture was extremely sexy.”

Unintentional, but it got the job done.

“I would let you bite my lips as much as you want” the omega purrs, “I want you to dominate me alpha.”

“Oh I will” he growls at the omega, the inner omega inside wanting to fully submit from the alpha, a shiver going down Tobio’s spine as he fought off the instinct, “I can’t wait to show you who is in control as I pound you into the bed.”

“Yes, fuck me hard alpha” Tobio purrs, trying to sound as confident and cock thirsty as possible,“fuck me hard and cum inside of me.”

“I will fuck you so hard that you will be screaming at the top of your lungs.”

They went back and forth for a couple of more excruciating minutes, until the alpha was satisfied. He bid the omega a goodbye, telling him that he had a surprise in store when they see each other.

That didn’t help his nerves at all.

He scrambled to get his clothes back on, locking his phone up and headed out the bathroom; feeling dirty and just wanted to take a shower after all of that. He felt bad it took longer than he thought, not anticipating the call and ‘sexy talk’, walking quickly back into their bedroom. Nao just had his eyes glued to the cartoon, smiling as he picked a bit at his braces.

“Nao what have I told you about the braces” the small alpha immediately dropping his hand gave a small pout.

“But it’s weird and feels funny” while running his tongue over the braces.

“You do know the more you play with your braces, the longer they will stay on” Tobio sighed, giving Nao a small smile, “besides, you look cute with braces.”

The small alpha’s eyes lit up, “I do?”

“Yes you do” Tobio answered truthfully, patting his son on the head and then proceeded to pick him up, using his free hand to pat his pockets; making sure that he had his phone and wallet.

Nao gave him a smile, the same smile replicating his son’s father. He would say he hated it, but he couldn’t hate it coming from his son. The small alpha was nothing like him, he may look like him; but Tobio was glad that was as close Nao got to resembling his ex.

His phone then rang again.

Tobio’s pulled his phone out of his pocket, giving a groan when he saw who the caller was.

“Who is it momma” Nao asks, trying to angle his head to get a better look of the phone.

Tobio just gave his son an annoyed expression, “your uncle.”

While Tobio loves his older brother dearly, he was extremely pissed off at him. Years ago, a couple of weeks after he graduated high school, Tobio decided to tell him that he would be moving into a small apartment, already having the lease signed and everything; telling Kuroo to go live with his friends and not worry about him and Nao. That pissed off his older brother, mad that he didn’t discuss it with him first. He tried to reason that he could come and live with him, Bokuto and two other friends that he’s met through volleyball.

‘Rent free’ he remembered clear as day as Kuroo say….well yelling was more accurate description, ‘they don’t mind you and Nao staying!’

But Tobio was stubborn and stuck in his ways, already having this planned out not too long after his mother passed. It was just him, Nao and Kuroo, their father was locked away and he preferred it that way. They only had each other, and he hated to separate the three of them, but sooner or later he knew Kuroo needed to go out and live and have a life; not stuck trying to babysit him twenty-four seven. He wanted Kuroo to go live and be free, date, mate and get married and give him nieces and nephews so Nao can have cousins.

Because he highly doubted he would ever have a mate or have anymore kids.

But Kuroo can be just as stubborn as him and tried to use the fact that he’s the ‘alpha of the house’ card; only saying that when he feels like he losing in an argument. He remembered the two of them entering a screaming match for a bit, waking up Nao in the process; which just royally pissed of the omega since he could hear and smell of distress coming off of the small alpha. Then Kuroo proceeded to tell him;

‘I doubt you could even last a year out on your own.’

That was it for him.

From that point on he refused to speak face to face or over the phone to him; only texting him, and that was only because he didn’t want to completely cut his brother out of his life. He wasn’t going to lose one of the only few people who was by his side through the difficult times; the others being Bokuto and Hinata.

Not going to admit it out loud, but he thought of Hinata as a brother, and seeing the goofball Bokuto as a big brother as well.

So whenever his brother decides to call him, unless it’s Bokuto, he will have Nao do the talking.

“You know the drill” Tobio mutters as he answers and puts the phone on speaker, handing it to the excited alpha.

Always happy to talk with his uncle.

“Uncle Kuroo” Nao squeals.

Kuroo chuckles, “how’s it going little man, being nice to other kids?”

“I’m nice” Nao grumbles as Tobio gives ruffles his hair softly, “it is not my fault that the other kids act like dumbasses!”

Tobio only snickers at the comment.

“Tobio why do you let him talk like that?”

Tobio only stares at his phone as Nao responds, “momma told me that’s the only bad word I can say, I can’t say other bad words that start with ‘B’ ‘S’ ‘C’ and ‘F’. Momma also told me that I can only say dumbass when I’m not at the daycare; because Mr. Hinata doesn’t want other kids to say the bad words.”

“You shouldn’t be aloud to say any bad words at all” Kuroo groans, Tobio could feel his older brother rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

Nao just looks at the phone confused, then looking at his momma with a slight frown, “but I’m not at daycare.”

Tobio started to get angry, hating the fact that his kid is getting upset. Taking it personal that his brother was judging his parenting style.

He was trying here.

“Tobio quit giving me Satan’s Stare” Kuroo complains, hearing Bokuto just crack up in the background, hearing the loud TV blaring on the other side of the phone, “I’m sorry that you feel like I’m judging you, which is the last thing I want you to think.”

Tobio stopped glaring.

“Look Tobio…..I give up.” 

Tobio gave a smirk; excited at the thought that ‘The Great and Mighty Kuroo’ was caving in.

“Be more specific” Bokuto butts in, “I think he wants you to say why you are sorry.”

He then heard a slapping sound in the background, Bokuto whining.

Kuroo let out a sigh, “I’m sorry that I told you that you couldn’t live out on your own, and that I said you wouldn’t last more than a year; I really have no idea what I’m talking about.”

Tobio lets himself laugh, relishing in his big brothers’ embarrassment.

“That sounded a bit rehearsed” Tobio says as he sat down in the chair, actually glad that his brother caved in before he did. It was nice to actually be speaking to one of the only people, besides his son, that would willing talk to him. Even after going years without actually speaking to each other.

Stubbornness; one of the few things they have in common.

“We rehearsed it for nearly thirty minutes” Bokuto shouts, hearing a thud.

“Why did you push me off the bed” Bokuto cries.

“Please shut up for the rest of the conversation” Kuroo ordered, “why don’t you go over to the other two and see how much longer we have to wait.”

“Fine” he barely hears Bokuto mumbled, “Bye Tobio, and congratulations!”

“Congratulations momma” Nao shouted on the top of his lungs, raising his stuffed cat to the omega’s cheeks to give him a ‘kiss’, “I don’t know why, but hooray momma!!”

“Wait, why are you congratulating me” Tobio asks genuinely confused, “I have no idea what you are getting at.”

“Oh don’t become so modest little brother” Kuroo sang, Nao giggling as the omega contemplated on hanging up, “Hinata told me about your promotion, and might I say it’s about damn time!”

‘Oh shit.’

His confusion morphed into anger and fear. 

Angry that he couldn’t just tell the shorter omega that he was fired. Anger because he told the Hinata to not say anything as he didn’t want to make a big deal about it. Angry at the fact that Hinata didn’t listen to a damn thing he said, and was contemplating on murdering him. He was fearful that he was going to be found out. Fearful that Kuroo and Hinata were going to be angry and abandon him once they found out.

His son saw the tension building in him, this time kissing his momma on the cheek and gave him a hug. Smiling when he pulled back, “I love you momma!”

“Love you too.”

“And I love you both” Kuroo cheered, “wish I was there to hug you both and celebrate!”

Tobio bit his lip, “there really isn’t a need to cele-”

“Oh yes there is” Kuroo interrupted, “we are going celebrate and you won’t have to pay a damn thing!”

Tobio sighed, “I don’t need you to pay or take me out.”

“You need to go out every now and then Tobio” the alpha scolded, “and don’t tell me that your thirty minute breaks are you ‘going out’, because we know that is a lie.”

The omega glared at the phone, placing his free hand on his hip as his brother read his mind, “smartass.”

He knows his brother is giving a shit-eating grin, “but you’re going to have to wait a bit before we can go out.”

“So you’re forcing me to go out…...but that I’m going to have to wait?”

Kuroo gives a forced laugh, “money is a bit of an issue.”

Tobio had an idea.

He pursed his lips as he adjusted his son on his lap, the small alpha nodding off as he laid his head on the omega’s shoulders, “what did you do?”

Kuroo scoffed and tried to act offended, “what makes you think I did something?”

Tobio just raised an eyebrow at the phone, not bothering to answer that question.

“Ok, quit looking at me like that” Kuroo whined, “fine, but it wasn’t just me!”

“But you were the ‘mastermind’ weren’t you” Tobio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; wondering how he was related to a guy who used to be called the ‘Scheming Captain’ and known as a troublemaker.

“Yes” Kuroo groaned after a moment of silence, “I have to help with damages so we won’t be able to go out for a while, but we WILL go out as soon as I have the time and money to do so.”

Tobio decided to not dig out information on what his brother did, knowing it would just result in a long story. He never liked talking on the phone to begin with, but he really had to leave to pick up his son’s glasses.

“Oh Tobio, quick question” Kuroo says, “I have a friend who is throwing a gender reveling party next week on Saturday, and was wondering if you could do the cake; he’s willing to pay.”

Tobio only groaned, not really feeling up to it. He would say no, but the way his brother advertises his services, making him seem like he was some baking god or something; he would feel like shit for refusing. He never understood what was so marvelous about his baking skills; he didn’t understand why almost everyday at the bakery shop someone came in to ask for the ‘Tobio Special’. He’s told his brother to stop throwing his name out of there, he doesn’t like the attention, but the alpha never listens to him.

“Sure, send me the persons phone number” the omega mumbled, not having the energy to go through an argument if he refused, “I won’t be available for the rest of the day, so I will talk to your friend tomorrow.”

“You’re the best, Suga’s going to be thrilled” Kuroo cheered, “you’re really going to be helping him out big time.”

“Yeah yeah, but can we talk another time brother” Tobio yawned, rubbing an eye as he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep at all tonight, “Nao and I have to head out.”

“Where?”

“He had an eye doctors appointment a couple of weeks ago” Tobio explained, “long story short, he needs glasses.”

“Let me guess” Kuroo responds, “he’s got your eyesight.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Which means….”

Tobio sighed, “I need glasses.”

“Which means?”

Tobio growled, “I don’t have the money to be paying for all these appointments and shit, plus glasses would look stupid on me so could you please quit telling me I have bad eyesight.”

“Oh come on” Kuroo complained, “when I have the money, you’re getting glasses, because I’m tired of you nearly running into things and giving yourself headaches from squinting all the damn time!”

“I’m about to hang up.”

“Fine” Kuroo grumbles, “we will talk about this soon I hope you know that.”

“Unfortunately.”

After a moment of silence, he heard his older brother breaking it when he let out an amused giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

The alpha lets out a small chuckle, “I just thought of something.”

“About damn time” Tobio smirks.

“Rude” Kuroo snaps at him, being silent for nearly a minute when he mutters to himself, “oh god I hang out with him too much.”

The omega just rolls his eyes.

“I was just thinking that Nao has braces” he starts.

“Is there something wrong with my son wearing braces” Tobio questions, the tone in his voice practically screaming ‘watch what you say next’.

“No there is not” the alpha says through some giggles, “but he has braces and he’s getting glasses.”

“And?”

Kuroo lets out anothrer giggle, “with you dressing him up in overalls all the time, add the glasses and braces……..I love him but” the alpha raises his voice as he can’t contain his laughter anymore, “he’s gonna look like the biggest dork!”

Tobio immediately hangs up. 

He takes in a deep breath and exhales.

He looks at his sleeping son. He pictured his son in glasses, giving a frown; adjusting the strap of the overalls. Kuroo always seemed to laugh at his choice to dress his son in overalls, and he never understood why; their mother always dressed the omega in them all the time when he was younger.

“I think he looks adorable” the omega grumbles to himself as he stands up from the chair and walks out of the apartment; almost slamming into the wall in the process. 

 

-An Hour and a Half Later-

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa groaned, eyeing the glasses displayed in front of him, “I don’t know which one to choose!”

Iwaizumi crosses his arms in front of his chest, “I really don’t care, just pick one so we can get this over with.”

“Come on Iwa-chan” he whines as he picks two glasses off the display and sticks a pair black glasses on, “should I go with this one, a more reserved and mysterious look that brings out my eyes or” he then puts a bright multi-colored pair on, “or this one that represents my bright and shinning personality, one that says I’m fun.”

Iwaizumi sighs, not at all surprised that the alpha would be difficult, the two of them looking at glasses for nearly an hour, “black ones.”

Oikawa gives his childhood friend an annoyed look, “are you just saying that just because or do you think that the black ones look better on me?”

“Your old one’s was a plain black color, I figured that would be sticking with that.”

“But what I feel like changing things up?”

The shorter alpha just rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t have cared if you only spent like maybe ten minutes finding glasses” he then rubbed the side of his temples, “but nearly an hour and you’re still looking at designs; PICK ONE before I pick one for you.”

“Do you think they look good on me” Oikawa asks genuinely.

He lets out a sigh, “sure.”

Oikawa gives the shorter alpha the cheeky smile that makes Iwaizumi want to punch him, “oh you think they would good on me, you are so sweet!”

Iwaizumi don’t waste any time to smack him on the back of the head, Oikawa ducking in time.

“You were deliberately fishing for a compliment you self-absorbed asshole!”

“I am very much so fishing for compliments” the brunette smirked, giving the shorter alpha a poke on the shoulder, “I was just waiting for the hook to pick some up.”

“Just pick the black glasses” Iwaizumi growls through gritted teeth, trying his damnedest to not completely lose it in a public place, already on the edge for the couple of days, “because if you pick the colorful one, I will avoid being in public with you.”

“You wouldn’t avoid your ONE friend” Oikawa teases, next thing he knew he dropped to his knees and gasped for air, Iwaizumi kneeing him in the stomach.

“Just because we’ve managed to get lucky enough to live in the hotel for free, doesn’t mean you guys are in the clear to joke around with me” Iwaizumi growls, the shorter alpha’s vein in his neck sticking out again, “I’m still very much pissed off.”

After gathering his bearings, Oikawa slowly lifted himself off the ground and gave a few more deep breathes, “ouch.”

“You deserve it Shittykawa.”

The brunette pouted, “rude!”

“Just pick the black ones” Iwaizumi responds, “or I swear to god I will make it my personal mission to push you out of the nearest window.”

“Fine” Oikawa conceded, knowing full well in the rage filled mind of the shorter alpha that he meant it, learning from first hand experience, “not my fault that we are having to do this!”

“Your glasses were burnt down in the fire you dumbass” Iwaizumi snaps, a few heads turning from the yelling, “and who caused the fire?”

“How many times do I have to apologize” Oikawa whined, “it’s part of my dumbass fault that we lost our home and that your fathers’ are paying for my glasses!”

“And clothes, shoes, personal hygiene, stuff for our new job, they will be sending money every now and then for food only; threatening us that if spend it on anything else besides food that they will both will have our heads. Not to ment-”

“I get it I get it” Oikawa groans, tilting his back, “your fathers are being very good to us…..always has been good to me.”

“And you know why?”

“Because they felt bad that I have neglectful and cold parents” Oikawa mumbles, the brunette frowning a bit at the though of mother and father.

“Well they felt bad” Iwaizumi says as he gave a soft punch to the other alpha’s arm, giving a warm smile, “they thought of you as their own, especially since you practically lived in my home ninety-nine percent of the time. Believe me, if they didn’t think of you as their own they wouldn’t be doing over half the shit they are doing now and you know that.”

Oikawa snorts, smiling at the thought of Iwaizumi’s fathers’; two alpha males who don’t give a shit what society thought of them. Proving to all those who doubted them they could make it; been engaged with each other since they were seventeen years old, by playing their cards right and making the right business choices to make millions and millions of dollars, by being able to adopt Iwaizumi and his little brother. While they were many ups and downs, especially after the tragic death of Iwaizumi’s little brother, who Oikawa thought of as a little bother, they were able to make it through. Iwaizumi and his fathers’ still go through dark periods, like on his little brothers’ birthday and the anniversary of his death, Oikawa was always there to help them.

Just like Iwaizumi and his fathers’ were always there for him in his dark periods.

“I know I know” Oikawa chuckles while giving a soft punch back, “but I swear you papa hates me sometimes.”

“He’s just hotheaded” the shorter alpha grins, “you seem to forget that he’s an alpha as well, which means he’s possessive as hell.”

The brunette just snorts, “you got that right, and I can see where you got your horrible temper from.”

“I don’t have a horrible temper” Iwaizumi denied.

“Ha” the brunette laughs, the shorter alpha doing everything he could to not shove his friend through a window, “coming from the guy who threw a hissy fit as soon as he found out the gray haired omega ‘Suga’, was mated”

Iwaizumi’s upper lip twitched, face red with embarrassment when his father pulled off to the side the day before. What made it even more embarrassing for the alpha was that that the omega, a beautiful creature that he couldn’t get out of his mind, is mated to his good friend Daichi. Not only embarrassed, but felt gross for fantasizing about the omega, guilty that he thought how kissable the omega’s lips were. He felt guilty that he couldn’t get Suga out of his mind; feeling like he was stabbing Daichi in the back.

“I-I didn’t throw a hissy fit” Iwaizumi stutters, looking down at the ground as he felt his face heat up more.

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a sad smile, “you will find someone someday, just someone who isn’t mated.”

Iwaizumi’s shoulder’s sunk in response.

Oikawa can’t stand seeing his friend down, and gave him a couple of hard pats on the back and gave him a bright smile, “oh don’t get down on yourself, I’m single right now and you don’t see me complaining. If anything, if the two of us are still single by the time we are thirty, we can always just get married. We’ve practically lived with each other for nearly twenty years, and have gotten into MANY arguments with minimal injuries.”

Oikawa had to hold back his laughter as Iwaizumi gave a look, sticking his tongue out with disgust, “there is no well in hell that would be happening; I’m not that desperate to stoop low to have a mate! And lord knows I will not sleep with you!”

“Not that I want to sleep with you either” Oikawa chuckles, “but you can ask all the people that I’ve slept with that I can sure as hell satisfy my lovers” then his smile grows bigger, “I can give you a few pointers.”

“I know how to satisfy my lovers thank you very much” Iwaizumi growls, “I’m not into some of the weird kinky shit that you indulge yourself with every now and then.”

“I do some of the kinky shit because some of my previous lovers were into that” Oikawa sings, giving a small twirl and a skip in his step as they walked towards the desk, having to stop once they reached the line, “I do what I can to please my lovely omegas.”

“What about betas” Iwaizumi questions.

“I have had a beta a couple of times” Oikawa sighs, looking up and biting his lip in concentration, “while they were not awful experiences in bed by any means, I’m just not that into them. Omega’s are way more eager to please in bed than betas are, at least with my experience, and are more willing to try different things…..and would you quit looking at me like that!”

“I can’t help it” Iwaizumi responds as he crosses his arms, “I know you have had multiple partners, but just how many people have you slept with?”

“I can’t exactly say how much” Oikawa responds truthfully, giving the shorter alpha a frown, “but I can assure you that it way less than what you are thinking about. I want to find a mate at some point and start a family just as much as you do; but if I’m not DRAWN to them, if I don’t feel some sort of PULL towards someone, it’s not worth it to me. None of the people I’ve met in the past has given me that PULL that I’m looking for, I’m not entering into a bond and marriage and then have it end up being like my parents dead romance.”

Iwaizumi could understand that, he’s heard enough from Oikawa to know that his parents hate each other. The way they handle their hatred for each other sounded horrible, and he didn’t blame the brunette from not wanting to go to that depressing home all those years.

“Besides” Oikawa frown forming into a mischievous grin, “I want someone who like it rough.”

Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa on the back of his head, “I didn’t want to know that!”

While Oikawa was whining and complaining how rude he was, Iwaizumi could hear a giggle not too far away from them. Needing something to distract himself from the mental image the brunette put in his head, he sought out the child-like laughter; locking eyes with a raven haired boy, wearing a pair of dark blue glasses that almost looked black; mesmerizing dark blue eyes staring at him with curiosity. He looked no more than five or six years of age from what the alpha can make out. The small boy was wearing a red t-shirt with overalls, holding a stuffed black cat in one hand, the other holding hands with a raven haired omega. The omega was sitting at a desk with his back turned away from Iwaizumi, talking to an eye doctor across the desk.

‘What was he laughing at’ the alpha thought, the child tilting his head to the side a bit as if expecting Iwaizumi to do something.

Then it hit him.

Iwaizumi then gave Oikawa a punch to the arm.

The small boy gave a big smile; Iwaizumi finding the kid adorable.

‘Well’ the shorter alpha thought to himself as he smirked, the brunette giving him a confused look, ‘might as well entertain myself.’

“What was that f-”

Iwaizumi gave him a punch in the arm again, this time with a little more force.

The boy gave a giggle, bouncing up and down on his toes in excitement.

Oikawa rubbed his arm and looked at Iwaizumi with annoyance, “I didn’t do anything this ti-”

The shorter alpha jabbed Oikawa in his side, Oikawa gasping and letting out a pained groan.

The boy started laughing, the smile and laughter so contagious that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Why?!”

Iwaizumi responded with a slap upside the back of his head.

The little boy fell on his knees and hugged his stuffed cat, laughing as his eyes never left the two alphas. As the eye doctor lowered his head to write something down, the omega snapped his head at the small boy with confusion, Iwaizumi was able to see where the small boy got his eye color from. The alpha was unable to make out what the omega was saying as Oikawa shook his friend roughly while complaining.

“What did I even do, why do keep hitting me” Oikawa shouted, Iwaizumi glad that there wasn’t a whole lot of people to begin with, “I’m just minding my own business.”

“Entertaining” Iwaizumi smirked as the alpha’s eyes never left the omega and the small boy, who was still looking confused as hell at the small boy.

“What do you mean by entertai-” Oikawa started to question as he followed Iwaizumi’s eyes, stopping mid-sentence as he caught sight of the breathtaking omega. Oikawa unable to look away from those beautiful dark blue eyes, a face that he loves; a face that wasn’t the same as the all the other omega’s he’s seen and been with. Omega’s faces were ‘supposed’ to be soft and feminine looking; a face that was supposed to scream innocence. While he never hated that kind of face, he’s just seen too much of the societies version of what an omega was supposed to look like, finding it plain at this point. This omega had a face that was different, a good different. A face that was beautiful and pleasing to look at, but there was some sharp features that made the omega look strong and in some ways intimidating.

And he loves it.

The raven hair brought out the eyes so much more, bangs almost covering his eyes. Pale skin that the brunette want to touch, he wanted to feel. His body was lean as most omega’s were, but he could tell from the fitted long sleeved shirt that he was a bit toned, and that turned him on immensely. This omega was someone different, someone that he wants to see more of. He feels a pull to this omega, his body moving on its own accord as he started to walk out of the line and towards the beauty, ignoring Iwaizumi.

The shorter alpha followed after him; now wishing he would have just endured Oikawa complaining and not entertained the kid. He felt bad for the omega, knowing that once the brunette sets his sights on someone, he will smooth talk and annoy the poor guy until he gets what he wants.

Plus he was also pissed off that they were going to be stuck in this damn store longer.

Oikawa didn’t get all that close when he was stopped by a small obstacle, a small obstacle in the form of a small alpha child. Oikawa looked down at the raven haired alpha, pursing his lips in an annoyance as this child got in his way. He was fond and loved children, but not when they block him from what he felt like was his destiny.

“Don’t you dare move closer” the little boy growled, dark blue eyes now looking black as they narrowed at the brunette, getting into a defensive stance.

Oikawa laughed, “you are too cute to be scary little boy, now get out of the way.”

“No, stay away from my momma” the boy demanded, not budging from his stance in the slightest.

He wasn’t scared of the brunette.

“Your momma” the brunette questioned, setting his hands on his hips, “that beautiful omega behind you?”

The boy didn’t respond, continuing to glare at the older alpha.

“Oh come on” Oikawa whined, looking at Iwaizumi with a frown, “that must mean he’s already got an alpha if he has a kid” and threw his head back as he groaned; refusing to flirt with a mated omega as he didn’t want that kind of trouble.

“Good” Iwaizumi sighed in relief, “now we can head back into the li-”

“I’m my momma’s alpha” the kid growled, stomping his foot on the ground; Iwaizumi concerned for Oikawa’s safety from the possessive look this kid’s eyes. This kid seemed to have grown intimidating in a matter of seconds, Oikawa noticing it as well as he stood his own ground.

Refusing to letting this kid win.

“So this must mean your momma is single then” Oikawa grinning as he considered he has a chance with the beauty, “your momma must be one tough cookie to raise a pain like you.”

Iwaizumi eyes widened and looked at his best friend, then looking at the kid who was fuming at this point. He then smacked the back of Oikawa’s head;

“Why are you picking a fight with a child?!”

“Well he started it” the brunette whined, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, you started it dumbass” the kid snapped, sticking his tongue out at the brunette.

Oikawa’s looked at the kid as if was personally offended, Iwaizumi unable to hold back a chuckle, “what did you just call me?!”

“You heard me dumbass!”

Oikawa growled as Iwaizumi slammed his hand over his mouth, “what, are you pissed off that I’m gonna come over and be your momma’s alpha?”

The small alpha didn’t hesitate to stomp his foot on Oikawa’s.

The brunette was surprised by the strength the small boy had, squatted down and massaged his injured foot, biting his tongue from the obscenities he wanted to scream out. Iwaizumi wasn’t helping his case as he was just laughing his ass off, hugging his stomach as he started tearing up, having to take a deep breath to even speak;

“This kid is gonna kick your ass” Iwaizumi practically yelled, unable to stop laughing.

This kid then then stomped on his foot again, this time injuring Oikawa’s fingers that were messaging his foot. Iwaizumi falling onto his knees and raised his hand to high five the kid, the kid responding to the high-five, looking proud at the pain he was causing the brunette.

“This kid is kicking your ass!”

“Why are you taking this kid’s side” Oikawa yelled, looking like he was about to snap someone’s neck, eyes twitching as he was about to lose it.

“What the hell is going on” they heard an unfamiliar voice demand, Oikawa looking up to the beautiful omega standing above him, giving the three alpha a glare.

Intimidating glare at that; Oikawa grinning as he thought that it was hot.

“He was going to talk to you momma” the boy whined, the omega narrowing his eyes at the kid, “I was afraid that the dumbass” pointing at Oikawa, “was going to hurt you!”

The boy started crying and latched himself onto the omega; the omega’s glare morphing into a somewhat of an annoyed look. He picked his kid up, the brunette and the other alpha sitting up as well, and gave them an apologetic look, “I’m sorry about my son, he can be a bit possessive at times and gets a little carried away.”

While he still didn’t like the kid, he plastered on a smile and waved a hand, “now now, no need to apologize, all he was doing was guarding and protecting his momma, nothing wrong with that.”

“But he hit you” the omega says, looking a bit flustered as his cheeks were starting to turn red, “are you sure you’re ok, do you need me to pay for any pain reliever of any kind?”

Oikawa smiled and saw his chance, having to hold back wanting to pinch the cheeks of the blushing omega, Iwaizumi groaning as he knows exactly what the brunette was going to ask of the poor man, “what would help is if you go out with me.”

The little boy snapped his head up and glared at the brunette as the omega’s face turned red as a tomato, “NO!”

“Don’t yell” the omega ordered, his voice cracking a bit.

The little boy pouted and hugged his stuffed cat, giving a small pout. He bowed his head, and Oikawa was unable to hold back his smirk and stuck his tongue out; giving a small and triumphet “HA!”

Iwaizumi face palming.

Oikawa realizing his mistake as soon as the omega gave him a nasty glare.

“And don’t you dare stick your tongue out and laugh at my son” he growled, “he’s only five years old and still learning, you’re supposed to be an adult.”

“I didn’t me-”

“Oh don’t give me that bullshit” the omega snarled, the tone in his voice making the two alpha’s stand up straight, the small alpha grinning at the brunette as he leaned his head on his momma’s shoulders, “you ask me out and then you pull that crap!”

Oikawa knew he touched a nerve. Omega’s were already extremely protective of their cubs to begin with, almost being as possessive as alphas. But what he learned throughout the years is that a single parent, especially an omega, most of the time can be worse when it comes to protecting their cubs. They can actually more sensitive to criticisms to their parenting, and can be way more aggressive when protecting their cub than a mated omega.

“I’ve already got way too much shit to deal with” the omega sighed, running his free hand through his hair, although looking pissed off beyond belief, the brunette couldn’t help but see that the omega was still somewhat blushing, “the answer is no.”

Oikawa was about to whine when Iwaizumi slammed his hand over the brunette’s mouth, “understandable, sorry for the trouble and for my friends incompetence; sometimes he acts before he thinks, and the both of us wish no ill will on your son or you.”

All the omega did was give Iwaizumi a nod, then looking at Oikawa. The brunette just gave the omega a small wave; the small alpha flipping him off in response. The omega then glared at his son, the small alpha immediately dropping his hand.

“I’ve told you many times to not do that!”

The omega turns around and walks off as he scolds the little boy; Oikawa and the omega locking eyes for a split second.

Both of their face turning red.

Oikawa continues to stare at the omega as he walks off, “I’m even more turned on now than before.”

Iwaizumi punching Oikawa in response.

As the omega walked away; a small smile formed on his lips. While still pissed off, he couldn’t help but feel flattered that the handsome alpha asked him out. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he loved the attention he received from him.

 

-Meanwhile-

Kuroo was minding his own business, looking through the variety of pants as Bokuto was talking him and Iwaizumi’s papa about an angelic omega. Kuroo was intrigued and really wanted to see what has gotten his best friend all love struck. The description of the omega seemed vaguely familiar, reminding him about an omega he dated in high school. He gave a sad smile as he flipped through the pants, still feeling an undying love for the man that filled him up with excitement; still feeling the pain of their separation years ago.

But then he suddenly became tense; feeling something in the air.

An air of change.

He suddenly had an urge to call his brother, getting an uneasy feeling in his gut.

He didn’t know why and couldn’t explain it, but if there one thing he does know; he doesn’t like it.


	4. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor omega's are in for a rough night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hangover, long hours, a funeral and taking in a little puppy my aunt found in the middle of the street......this week has been a long one! But I finally have the chapter done!! I think it's my longest one so far too. I will fix any grammar mistakes whenever I can....at some point..... ._.
> 
> But thank you again for comments and the kudos, you guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> *This chapter has mature content; sexual content, fantasizing, domestic violence/abuse and rape*
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

-Later That Night-

It was time.

Time was moving too quickly for his liking, feeling like dropping off his son off at Hinata’s for a sleepover came too fast. At this point he wished time had stopped at the eye glasses store, still talking to the handsome alpha, so handsome and cocky that it pisses him off; yet he can’t help but blush every time he sees that stupidly charming smile pop in his mind. Nao didn’t want him to leave, hugging the omega like his life depended on it; Tobio returning the gesture. He tried so hard to not cry, not wanting his son to feel even more tense than he already was, not wanting Hinata to question him why he was crying. As far as the shorter omega was concerned, Tobio was just going to be out drinking with coworkers to celebrate his ‘promotion’, and that he would be out all night.

Thinking that he was going out to have fun.

Boy was Hinata wrong.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the omega didn’t take more than two steps before he heard his son start crying; stopping in his tracks. The sadness and the wanting to hold his son could be compared to the day he lost his mother. He and Kuroo sitting with her as both of them held her hands, the two of them trying their hardest to not burst into tears as their mothers’ breath became non-existent. How much they wanted to be held by their mother, to talk to her; her death leaving Tobio and Kuroo without any parental figure in their life and all alone.

Tobio feeling all alone without his small alpha and brother.

He had to hold himself back from breaking down Hinata’s door and run off with Nao, forced himself to walk forward, forced back the tears that wanted to pour out.

He adjusted his overnight bag on his shoulders, lowering the hood of his sweat jacket over his head, pushing the sunglasses up, wearing a surgical mask over his mouth, wearing his black skinny jeans that made his butt very prominent that looked GOOD on him. Daizo didn’t tell him to specifically what to wear, just to show up for a night of fun. Despite the dirty talk and sexting, the man SEEMED to be somewhat pleasant.

He knew he was probably wrong, but that’s the one of the only thoughts that is keeping him from backing out.

He blasted music as he rode the train over to the hotel, unable to stop bouncing his right leg, thinking back to his old volleyball days to distract himself. He leaned his head back on the window and took himself back to his freshman year.

He thought back to the many games and the thrill he got out of it; he and Kuroo becoming a great duo. They both were able to read plays well, extremely skilled in their main positions. Tobio with his pinpoint accuracy, Kuroo with his exceptional blocking skills, both of them being able to destroy the hopes of the other team. Kenma was their main setter, but the omega had no problem with that, he actually looked up and praised the skills of the older omega; his ability to read plays and people are freakishly accurate. Many points were scored because of the three of them. Remembering how the ball felt as he landed a touch on it, soaked in sweat after every game, the after game dinners that his mother would take him, Kuroo and Kenma on. He was happy, his life was once not as complicated; nothing but volleyball on the brain as he trained day and night to become a professional player.

Once he got invited to Youth Training Camp was when his life took a turn.

‘Oh King of the Court, how the mighty has fallen.’

He snapped his eyes open as he refused to think back on the painful memories; wanting to forget his ex and the two people he considered best friends at the time.

The time went by too quickly for him, the bus stopping in front of the hotel. He unwillingly stands up and nearly falls face forward with his vision blurry, not realizing that he was hyperventilating before he stood up. An alpha who walked on the bus with dirty blond hair caught the omega on time.

His vision cleared up as he pushed the alpha away from him, the blond alpha taken off guard with the action.

“Do you need any help” the alpha asked, digging in bag to grab a water bottle and offered it to the omega, worry written all over his face.

Tobio denied the offer as he shook his head, bowing as a thank you and sprinted his way out of the bus. He nearly fell again as he tripped over someone’s foot, managing to catch himself in time as he exited the bus. He looked behind him as the bus doors closed, spotting the helpful alpha sitting a couple of seats in front of where he sat, the alpha staring at him; still looking worried. He poked his head out of the window,

“Catch” He yelled as he tossed the water bottle at him, Tobio using his quick reflexes to catch the wattle bottle before it hit him in the face, raising his sunglasses and gave the alpha a glare.

“Drink it up and keep yourself hydrated” he shouted as the bus started driving off, pointing two V-sign fingers at his own eyes and then pointed them at Tobio, “you better drink it!”

The omega just stared down the alpha until the bus was out of sight, while the thought behind the gesture was nice, he didn’t appreciate a water bottle being thrown at him. He didn’t like being told what to do. The alpha didn’t know him and he didn’t know the alpha, so who knows if this guys was trying to poison him. Just to spite him, the omega took the cap off and poured all of the water out of the bottle, throwing the plastic on the ground and stomped on it multiple times.

First stomp he imagined his ex.

Second stomp he pictured Daizo, although he had no idea what he looked like yet, the thought of stomping his face made him feel like he had SOME power.

Third stomp he pictured the blond alpha who threw the water bottle at him.

Fourth stomp he pictured his father’s stupid face.

Fifth stomp he pictured Kindaichi.

Sixth stomp he pictured Kunimi.

Than the handsome brunette popped into his mind, his foot just centimeters away from stomping on the bottle as he halted his movements. He could see that stupid perfect smile of his as he started to calm down, the rage inside of him calming down. He bit his lip and blinked rapidly to hold back his tears, hating how he lost his cool. 

“I hate that stupid smile” he mumbled to himself as he felt his face heat up, breathing heavily as he adjusted his sunglasses, “why can’t you leave me alone?”

He didn’t understand it, he’s only met this guy once and all of a sudden he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t understand why he even liked receiving attention from him, he didn’t know why his heart pounded in his chest when he was asked out. He didn’t understand how easy it was for the brunette to have such a hold on him.

He just ignored the looks from the people around him as he stared up at the gigantic hotel in front of him, gulping.

He inhaled;

‘I can do this.’

He walked inside the hotel as he exhaled, 

‘I can do this.’

He slowly walked up to the front desk, reminding himself of the room number and that he was here on a reservation. He knew Daizo was already here, that all they need to do was just give him a room key; the alpha telling him that he’s done this on multiple occasions and this is his preferred hotel. He said that they knew him so they don’t ask for the name or ID of his ‘friends’, saying that unless Tobio was ok with it, he refuses to release that information.

Which he was extremely grateful for.

“Room 10-11, here to meet Daizo” he muttered to himself as he got closer; almost sprinting out of the hotel when he caught a familiar face at the front desk.

Kenma.

He had no idea that the older omega worked here. Eyes glued to the screen, sticking his tongue out as he narrowed his eyes, typing rapidly on the keyboard. Hair pulled back into a small ponytail, wearing a tan shirt that was tucked into his pants. Tobio had to force himself to move, hoping that he face was covered up enough.

He wasn’t as close to Kenma as his older brother was, but they got along just fine and hung out one on one a few times here and there; even babysitting Nao a few times before their schedules became too hectic. He used to see the older omega over at his house a lot in their younger years until he moved into the apartment and Kuroo headed off to college. Kenma isn’t one to gossip or tattle tail, but he knows that Kenma will tell Kuroo almost anything, especially if has to do with him.

That’s how Kuroo found out about the his relationship, the bullying and eventually his pregnancy.

As soon as he got up to the front desk the shorter omega stopped his typing and looked up at Tobio, raising his eyebrow slightly as he gave a forced smile, “how may I help you?”

Tobio was sweating bullets, picking at the sleeve of his sweat jacket, ‘he must not know it’s me, he doesn’t need to figure it out.’

“I-I’m here to s-see Daizo” he stutters, raising his voice to sound as feminine as possible to disguise his voice as best as he could.

Kenma was extremely hard to read, which made it difficult for Tobio to know if he needs to start running, seeing no shift in his face. His eyes dilated ever so slightly, staring down each other for what seemed like hours. When Tobio was about to crack, Kenma gave a small shrug and pressed a few buttons on a small machine, pulling out a card and sliding it through the slot.

“Room 10-11, hope you have a nice night” Tobio quickly grabbing the key card and gave a small bow, Kenma returning the gesture and went back to typing on the computer.

Kenma narrowing his eyes slightly at Tobio as he walked off.

Tobio made his way to the elevator, unable to keep his focus on the beautiful looking hotel. He felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn’t keep his breathing under control.  
He couldn’t hold back the tear that ran down the side of his cheek.

“First time?”

Tobio jumped and snapped his head at the stranger next to him, not noticing the omega walking in behind him. The omega has messy ash blond hair with dark tips, brown eyes giving him a sympathetic look. He was wearing a nice looking black shirt with a white collar, black jeans that had a hole around his knee; giving him a soft smile with his hands on his hips.

Tobio blinked, “what?”

“I asked if this is your first time” the omega repeats, pressing the button with the number 10 on it, the elevator doors closing, the omega leaning against the wall while keeping a comfortable distance between the two of them.

Tobio pulled the hood further over his head, if that was even possible, knowing exactly what the other omega was insinuating as he kept his eyes on the floor, “yeah.”

The other omega dug in his pocket and held out a device that was rectangular shaped, a red button on it, “here.”

Tobio looked at the device with a confused look, the other omega being able to read his expression clearly through the sunglasses, “it’s a device I had a friend make, it’s an alarm button.”

Tobio slowly took the device out of his hand and analyzed it, “an alarm?”

The taller omega nodded, “it’s in case Daizo tries to do anything that you don’t like.”

Tobio’s eyes widened, “ho-”

“Daizo doesn’t come here A LOT, but he comes often enough and usually requests the same room” the omega explained, kicking the wall lightly with the back of his heel, “we have had no trouble with him and he seems to treat his….uh….‘dates’ well, but I’m paranoid and just by your body language alone just screams how uncomfortable you are.”

Tobio just felt his face heat up.

The taller omega just gave a small chuckle, “don’t feel embarrassed. Sorry that I did since that wasn’t my intention.”

Tobio looked at the device for a moment, biting his lip as he looked up at the omega with a question burning on his mind, “why?”

The taller omega gave him a sad smile, “I know your pain…...let’s just put it that way. Omegas these days get treated like shit, so I figured I should help a fellow omega out whenever possible. And I feel like giving you one piece of advice that helped me during that time in my life; it was always easier and a little less painful to think about someone else when doing it. Even if it’s just some random alpha that you thought was hot as you walked down the road or saw at a restaurant.”

Before Tobio could respond, the elevator door opened.

Tobio gave a bow and walked out the door and into the hallway, his nerves hitting him like a truck, when he felt the taller omega grab his arm. Tobio snapped his head behind him when he was grabbed; tears trickling down his cheeks.

The taller omega put a small paper in his hand, “that has my number on it. Call me if you need ANYTHING, I don’t give a shit if it’s two or three o’clock in the morning or in the middle of my shift. Don’t hesitate to press that red button if you’re feeling like you’re in danger, the front desk and security will be notified if you do and they will be there to help you.”

He couldn’t believe that this stranger is helping him, feeling a little bit of his nerves ease up. He didn’t know what to say as he and the other omega stared at each other for a minute, letting go of it as he realized that he’s going to be late if he doesn’t hurry up. He then looked at the name tag of the man’s shirt,

“Thank you Semi.”

 

-15 Minutes Later-

 

“You know Kuroo” Oikawa smiled as he took a sip of tea, twirling a pencil between his fingers, “their milk bread here is weak in comparison to Tobio-chan’s.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes at the brunette, taking the last bite of his milk bread while Oikawa stared at him with half lidded eyes, “I thought the milk bread was good.”

The raven haired alpha for once had to agree with Oikawa, not that he’s going to say it out loud.

“I’m still hungry” the brunette complained, shaking the raven haired alpha next to him lightly, “can you get Kenma to open the bar area to let us raid the desserts?”

“I for one don’t feel like getting my friend fired” Kuroo responded as he took swing of his tea, “I don’t feel like pissing off our new boss before we even start working as well.”

Oikawa lifted a finger and was getting ready to protest when Kuroo says, “plus I’ve already asked Kenma and he told me no.”

Oikawa crossed his arms across his chest as he groaned, his stomach growling.

“Tobio-chan…..really” Iwaizumi snorts as his mind was trying to process that piece of information, “attached already aren’t we?”

Oikawa turned red as Kuroo looked at him from the corner of his eyes, “I’m not attached, I just have a certain admiration for someone who can make milk bread that soothes my soul.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him, catching the volleyball as he tossed it up and down, “I thought that omega you met at the glasses shop soothed your soul.”

Iwaizumi busted out laughing, replaying the memory of the little alpha boy stomping on Oikawa’s foot, “oh god that was great!”

Oikawa blushed at the mention of the omega, pissed off at himself for not getting his name. 

“Stop laughing” Oikawa demanded as he shot up from the chair and pointed at his childhood friend, who was sprawled out on his bed by the window, “you were the one who encouraged the brat to attack me!”

“I’m hurt that you would assume such a thing” hand over his heart as he says it in a sickly sweet voice, wearing a shit-eating grin.

Bokuto and Kuroo snickering.

Oikawa put his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes, “may every empty parking space you see in the distance actually contain a motorcycle!”

Iwaizumi smirks and he cracks his neck, “so we are doing this now, may your headphones snag on every door handle.”

“May you always have slightly damp socks!”

“May you wake up and all your hair falls out.”

Oikawa gasps, “may yo-”

“Ok girls you’re both pretty” Kuroo butts in as he grabs the brunette’s hand and sits him back in the chair, “I’m sacrificing sleep to help your sorry ass with your homework, I would like to go back to my room at some point.”

Oikawa slouches in his chair as he glares and sticks his tongue at Iwaizumi, then turning his attention to his homework on the desk, “why did I agree to take this class with you?”

Kuroo smirks, “because of your need to better than everyone at everything.”

“You were annoying me with your chemistry knowledge” Oikawa groans, taking a big swig of his tea, “I wanted to shut you up.”

Kuroo sticks his tongue at him as he spun around in circles in his chair, “you can never make me shut up, and you just can’t handle that I’m better than you at something.”

“No!”

“While I agree with what you said” Iwaizumi says as he flips through the channels, “he wanted to add some science puns into index of pick up lines.”

Oikawa feels his face heat up, “untrue you swine!”

“So I’m a pig” Iwaizumi questions with a raised eyebrow.

Bokuto’s stomach growls, “damn it, now I want some bacon.”

Kuroo ends up laughing so hard at Bokuto’s comment, not being careful as he leans back in his chair as he fell backwards onto the ground. Bokuto starts laughing at the raven haired alpha, Kuroo unable to stop laughing despite what just happened. Iwaizumi just shakes his head in annoyance; wondering to himself how he could be friends with these three idiots. 

His stomach starting to growl as well.

‘Damn it’ he thinks as eyes a food commercial on the TV, ‘now I want some bacon.’

“You know” Kuroo winces as he sets himself back in the chair, setting his elbows on his knees as he leans forward, “if you just wanted to use some of the puns I use, all you had to do was ask.”

“Why would I want to use your puns you nerd” Oikawa retorts, jotting down an answer on his homework, then looking back at a grinning Kuroo, “those puns I hear you use won’t get you a mate...much less a date.”

“That’s where you are wrong Trash King” Kuroo taunts, leaning back with a gleeful expression as Oikawa snaps his head at him with a glare, “I got the date with my last boyfriend because I used a pun.”

“Really” Bokuto smiles, Oikawa giving him a look of disbelief.

Kuroo smiled and nodded, feeling butterflies in his stomach just at the thought of the omega. Blue eyes, short messy black hair, tall with an amazing figure. An omega who rarely smiled and had a hard time expressing himself sometimes, but could be blunt and straight to the point. Beautiful, smart and loving was how he would describe the omega.

“Yup yup” Kuroo smiled, “he was the only person who got them instantly, he’s an extremely smart cookie.”

“Even smarter than you” Oikawa grinned.

Kuroo nodded, “oh he is.”

“The great and mighty Kuroo actually admits that someone is smarter than him” Oikawa letting an over exaggerated gasp, “I thought I would never live to see the day.”

“Hey I resent that, I actually admit it when people are smarter than me” Kuroo retorted, grabbing Oikawa’s homework and examined it, setting in on the desk and started scribbling on it.

“You still haven’t admitted that I’m smarter than you” Oikawa complained as he took the paper Kuroo marked on and frowned.

Kuroo just grinned as the brunette looked at his paper with frustration, “because you aren’t smarter than me.”

Oikawa gave the other alpha a nasty look ad he stopped writing, “want to run that by me again?”

“So about the omega” Iwaizumi interjected, snatching the volleyball as Bokuto tossed it onto the air, Bokuto looking confused as hell as Iwaizumi twirled the ball on his finger, “how did you two meet? I keep hearing you bringing up this omega and I’m curious.”

“Oh, we met in an advanced chemistry class when I was a freshman and he was in his third year in junior high. The class I took was meant for third years, they were already surprised enough to see a freshman like me in there, so you can imagine their surprise when this middle schooler comes waltzing in” Kuroo explains, tapping on the question for Oikawa do re-do, the brunette face planting on the desk with a groan, “picture a super skinny boy with dark hair sticking out everywhere, wearing what most people call a resting bitch face, lugging around a gigantic backpack that I was amazed that he could even carry and hugging a bulky chemistry book to his chest.”

“Sounds adorable” Bokuto commented as he was unable to help but think of the beautiful omega he met earlier that day, unable to keep himself from smiling.

“We dated for a while” Kuroo sighed, looking over at Oikawa as he worked on the paper, right foot bouncing up and down as he felt the pain of that night flood over him, feeling nothing but hurt and longing, “Oikawa, you’re doing it wrong.”

Iwaizumi took the hint that the raven haired alpha didn’t want to talk about it and dropped it, although curious as to what happened. He was also glad that Oikawa didn’t bother to ask either, knowing how snoopy he can be.

“So I heard your little brother is talking to you again; congratulations for getting yourself out of the silent treatment.”

Kuroo perked up and chuckled, “thank god.”

“What did you do to piss him off” Oikawa asks as he stuck out a tongue, scribbling down his answer.

“Basically told Tobio that he wouldn’t last a year out on his own when Kuroo graduated” Bokuto answered, eyes fixated on the volleyball game playing the TV screen.

“Why would you assume that” Iwaizumi asks, looking at an embarrassed Kuroo, “from the stuff you’ve told me he’s hard working and responsible.”

“Please take into account that at the time he told me he was struggling with school, work and taking care of his kid, and he was extremely emotional as most omega’s are during their first year and half or so after giving birth” Kuroo explained, “and I was trying to juggle volleyball, school, my future and helping him out with his son. Both of us were ticking time bombs, both of us were just waiting to explode. I wasn’t thinking and especially at that point I didn’t like the idea of him being on his own without someone helping him; because if he stayed at Bokuto’s home that we stayed at after out mother’s death, I wouldn’t be nervous for him all the time.”

“So you let yourself lose your cool, tsk tsk” Oikawa concluded, wiggling his finger in front of Kuroo’s face, “for shame that you would upset an omega. And you were stupid enough to piss one off who has a cub.”

“You pissed off the omega in the eye shop earlier today” Iwaizumi shouted, throwing and hitting Oikawa with the volleyball, “and you were stupid enough to make fun of the cub in front of his momma.”

“Oh come on” Oikawa whined, rubbing the back of his head, “the brat was getting in my wa-”

“T-t-that h-hurts” they heard a whine in the next room, all four of them slowly looking the wall.

“It’s ok” they hear another voice coo, “I’m just stretching you.”

Oikawa slowly stands up with wide eyes, “I’m not the only one whose hearing this right?”

“I hear it” Bokuto mutters, the other two nodding their heads.

The voice that was being stretched let out a chocked sob.

“You feel so tight against my fingers babe, I’m going to have to add another one.”

“N-n-” the other voice started to protest, letting out a moan a moment later.

“I found it” the voice purrs, “you look so sexy right now.”

He got a muffled groan in response.

“They seemed to have been at it for a bit” Bokuto says, cheeks turning red as he tried to not get a mental image, “normally when people are mating or even aroused they will leave a smell…..we should have smelled it.”

“Hotels normally have scent blockers for privacy reasons such as this one” Oikawa responds, the three of them snapping their eyes at him with accusing stares.

“Dear god guys I have never has sex in a hotel” Oikawa quickly responds, becoming even more flustered as he tried not to get turned on from the moans, “I’ve chatted with Suga since I’m going to be doing Housekeeping along with Breakfast, and I remembered he shared that piece of information with me as he explained how he did rooms!”

While the other three were trying to not to get turned on, Kuroo suddenly felt irritated. He didn’t find the moans a turn on, in fact one of them sounded slightly familiar and would have probably figured it out if the voices weren’t muffled. But at this point he had no interest on finding out who these people were, if anything, he felt like hitting someone.

“You’re going to finish this on your own, see you in the morning” Kuroo grunts as he stood up and pushed Oikawa out of his way, walking out of the door without another word. 

Bokuto and Iwaizumi looked at each other, the white haired alpha shrugging at the other alpha. He understood the annoyance, but Kuroo looked to be personally offended.

“Here’s some headphones” Bokuto says as he hands pulls a pair of headphones out of his pocket, handing it over to the other alpha, “sorry they are tangled.”

Iwaizumi just gave him a nod, happy that despite being loud, annoying and clumsy; he was overall one of the nicest people he’s ever met. That and he was actually very thoughtful, as he knows the white haired alpha sleeps with them every night along with medicine to help him sleep, “thanks, I will need it.”

“Oikawa, do you want me to steal Kuroo’s for you to use” Bokuto asks as he pulls out his key card from his pocket, “we all have to get up early so I figured you will need it.”

But Oikawa didn’t hear what Bokuto asked of him, the brunette just kept on staring at the wall with an unreadable expression. Something was telling him that he needed to go investigate, getting antsy and irritable. He knows he had the right to be a little angry, seeing as these two seem to be loud, but other than that that they are just mating.

At least that’s what he thinks.

 

-In The Next Room-

 

Tobio was biting into the pillow as tears streamed down his cheeks, drool and precum trickling down his chin. Back arched with his butt sticking up in the air; feeling Daizo’s three fingers twisting and turning inside him. His fingers hitting his sweet spot continuously, unable hold back moans….despite the fact that he was hurting more than he was feeling pleasure. He was half mast, trying his best to force himself to completely like this, trying to make himself get completely turned on. Daizo is rough, too rough for his liking.

As soon as he entered the room, as soon as Daizo handed him the money he was promised; he was pushed against the door and attacked with kisses. Tobio didn’t like the taste of his mouth and instinctively almost slapped him, but he spotted the money next to his discarded sweat jacket, the money screaming at him to keep it together. Before he knew if all of his clothes was ripped off, holding Tobio’s arms above him as he shoved his tongue deep inside his mouth, nearly suffocating the omega with a rough and teeth clattering deep kiss. Daizo slipped his knee in between the omega’s legs, aggressive rubbing his clothed length against Tobio’s, the omega just taking it as he fought back the urge to push the alpha away from him. After that, he gave the omega multiple hickeys on his neck and shoulders, taking his cock out of his pants and ordered him to drop to his knees. It’s been years since he gave a blowjob before, giving some to his ex when they were still happy and ‘in love’, and had to block the memories out before he started having a panic attack.

He had to tell himself ‘I’m in love with him’ and closing his eyes the whole time as he bobbed his head up and down. He had to repeat the sentence over and over again in his head as he slid his tongue up and down the man’s cock, hand cupping the man’s balls, as the man suffocated him when he grabbed the omega’s hair and thrust deep inside the omega’s mouth. He assumed he was doing well with the moans and praise.

He had to thank himself for still having somewhat of a clue of what he was doing.

As Daizo kept on stretching him, he peppered kisses up his spine and the back of his neck, kissing and biting his earlobe. Tobio let out a gasp, his whole body shaking under the heat alpha’s body, clutching onto the bed sheets under him. 

“I want to fuck you” he panted, feeling the alpha’s throbbing hard cock against the back of his thigh, getting more scared than turned on at the thought of the long and thick cock splitting him open. He hit Tobio’s sweet spot again, muffling a small moan as his body moved on its own accord and pushed against his fingers. 

“Are you ready?”

That one question scared him. 

No one has ever entered him since his ex that night. The thought alone that he was completely helpless and alone hit him, snapping his eyes open as the man licked the back of his ear; wanting to make a run for it. He snapped his eyes around the room as the Daizo was too busy living hickeys, panting and breathing heavily as the similar suffocating air from that night seemed to surround him. He knew better, but it seemed like his ex had taken the spot of Daizo, freezing on the spot in horror; tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall.

‘No no no no no no!’

His eyes finally landing on the device Semi gave him. The down side is that it was across the room with his clothes, Tobio inwardly cursing himself. He thought about punching the guy and running home, the guy didn’t know where he lives and he didn’t give a shit if he ran down the streets naked; as long as it was away from here.

“Lets do this” the voice says, Tobio inwardly sighing as it wasn’t his ex and was actually happy to hear Daizo’s voice. Down side was is that he still wasn’t ready for this, which means Daizo’s overwhelming presence scared him.

The moment he was about to jump off the bed, Daizo leaned off of him and grabbed his hips, Tobio clenching his eyes shut as he was flipped onto his back. He let out a yelp and his whole body shaking uncontrollably, ready to throw a punch just so this doesn’t happen.

‘I can’t do this’ he thought as tears streamed down his cheeks, ‘I’m so sorry Nao.’

No amount of money was worth it.

He couldn’t do it.

When Daizo’s cock poked at Tobio’s entrance, he balled his fists as they laid against his head, ready to swing and run.

‘Fuck it, we’ll be homeless.’

For some reason Semi’s voice echoed in his brain, ‘it was always easier and a little less painful to think about someone else when doing it. Even if it’s just some random alpha that you thought was hot as you walked down the road or saw at a restaurant.’

Tobio wondered of that were true, just fantasize about someone. Semi told him it made the experience easier to go through, and he wondered if it were true or if he was just saying that because the other omega felt bad for him. But he seemed so sincere when he told him.

Daizo slowly started entering him.

‘Do I swing’ Tobio thought as he couldn’t hold back a pained groan, he hands clenched the bed sheets below him on their own accord; doubting to himself that he could get out of this at this point, ‘do I just take it?’

Daizo was half way in him and he couldn’t hold back a scream, throwing his head back as his entrance was being spread too much for his liking. His knuckles starting to turn white, his toes curling, back arching off the bed. He could feel Daizo’s intensely watching him, feeling himself being completely devoured.

He made up his mind.

Daizo was all the way inside of him. Tobio kept on whimpering as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion, panting heavily.

‘Even if it’s just some random alpha that you thought was hot.’

The omega opened his eyes slowly, no longer seeing Daizo on top of him. Instead of the black hair and green eyes, he saw wavy and beautiful brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The handsome alpha he met at the eyes shop stared down at him with half lidded eyes, eyes darker than before as the alpha was thinking about fucking him and only him. His eyes trailed down to his abs and saw he had a six pack glistening in sweat, eyes tracing his chest and onto his bulging biceps; licking his lips.

Now he was completely turned on.

The handsome alpha leaned down and licked one of the remaining tears off of his cheek, placing his forehead on Tobio’s as he started moving, pull out and pushing in slowly. 

“You’re so beautiful” the handsome alpha purred, his voice music to his ears, “I’m so lucky to have found you.”

Giving the omega that stupid smile that he likes.

He then started to pick up his pace, the pain morphing into pure pleasure, biting his bottom lip as he tried to hold back moaning. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled the alpha closer as the pace quickened, pushing himself against the alpha with such need he never knew he had; wanting to touch and be close to the handsome alpha as much as he could. He couldn’t deny his attraction to the man he only met once, and he hated how much this man seemed to make weak in the knees.

“Harder” Tobio moaned loudly, throwing his head back and moaned louder as his demands were instantly met, not caring on holding back anymore, “fuck me hard alpha!”

The handsome alpha plowed him into the bed, giving the stupid seductive smile as their eyes never left each other, both panting heavily. They both leaned in at the same time, mouths crashing against each other with such vigor and need, tongues dancing each other, the alpha winning over him. As they both pulled back from the kiss, the handsome alpha lowered one of his hands and stared pumping Tobio’s throbbing cock; Tobio screaming with the pleasure he was receiving.

“I-I-I’m c-close” Tobio whimpered, feeling himself on the edge, his nails clawing at the handsome alpha’s back.

“Cum for me baby” the alpha panted, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he was on the edge as well.

It only took a couple more thrusts and pumping on his cock to send send him over the edge. His back arched up tightly against the handsome alpha, nails digging into his skin as he clung onto him for dear life, his walls clenching tightly around the alpha’s cock that made the man let out a groan, encouraging the alpha to pick up the pace. Not even a minute passes by before the handsome alpha comes inside the omega; the alpha’s knot swelling completely and locking the two of them together. Both of them panting, Tobio unable to take his eyes off of the handsome man on top of him.

That is, until the vision of the handsome alpha started morphing. Daizo taking the place of the handsome alpha, the black hair and green eyes taking place of the beautiful brown hair and eyes.

He felt his heart break.

The fantasy was over.

Back to reality.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Akaashi sat in his bench in the beautiful garden outside, eyes closed as he soaked in the moonlight; giving a small sigh as he was able to relax. He already put the boys to bed and was ready to have his alone time, giving a small smile as he heard the array of owls hooting in the background. All of them flying from tree to tree, the omega pleased he lived near the woods as there are an abundance of owls that fly through. Most of them are regulars, taking notice of every little pattern of their beautiful feathers, their small habits and their preferred choice of food; feeding them every night before he goes to bed. He’s claimed…..or rather he is claimed by a few of them, as the few that claimed him would perch themselves on the ground before him, next to him on the bench, on his shoulders or recently on his lap and nuzzle his bulging stomach. He has full fledged adopted one of them, a while owl with gray and black feather scattered along her body, her eyes looking like galaxies in space as she was blind and was the only outside animal that his alpha surprisingly let Akaashi take inside their large home.

He names her Rui.

Rui sitting in his lap, eyes closed making pleased chirping sounds as she nuzzled his bulging stomach. He had two owls on his shoulders, a beautiful white one that had black feathers scattered across his body, blue eyes staring at the plethora of owls flying around them; calling him Sora. A brown owl with golden eyes on his other shoulder happily chirping nonstop, his large feathers kept brushing against his cheek as he kept on flapping his wings; naming this loud owl Hibiki. There was a female owl perched right up against him, her feathers a grayish blue with a white feather scattered here and there, vibrant orange eyes that you could clearly see from a great distance in the dark of night; naming her Miya.

He opened his eyes and stared at the beauty above him, so many owls of different colors and sizes. He wished he could find someone who shared his obsession of owl with him, as his alpha had no interest in them. Sure Hikaru and Isamu always loved hanging out with their mother when he would hang out in the garden, but mostly because they loved to just look at them. He wanted to talk with someone with he knowledge of owls, someone who could look at an owl and would be able to name the species. He used to know almost every kind of owl like the back of his hand, but having being ripped away from society in that dreaded and torturous ‘Omega Obedience School’ made you forget anything other than ‘I just want to make it out with a piece of my sanity left.’

He couldn’t help but think of the white haired alpha this morning, how adorable he was. His golden eyes that shined bright, brighter than those blinding chandlers in the kitchen, white hair with black streaks that laid against his tan skin. His biceps were huge, unable to keep his eyes off of them when he quietly watched the alpha carrying the trash bags to the dumpster. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom when the alpha was done, not only because of his constant need to pee, but he was starting to get horny and needed to get away from his chefs in the kitchen. They all knew he was mated and he didn’t need word going around that he was eyeing someone else; that being the last thing his alpha needed to hear. So he locked himself in the private employee bathroom and took care of himself, getting off on the gorgeous man, never being turned on this much by someone since Hikaru’s father. He had a hard time getting this man out of his head, and despite being treated poorly by his alpha, he felt sort of guilty that he was obviously attracted to someone else.

He wanted to to blame hormone’s out of wack because of his pregnancy; but he knew damn well that wasn’t the main cause. His hormones just made it more difficult to hide his attraction.

The smile the alpha had on his face before they first locked eyes made the omega’s heart flutter, so bright and full of life. The nervousness the alpha showed him made the omega’s toes curl, his voice was actually relaxing to him the couple of times they spoke. He reminded so much of him…….of Tetsurou Kuroo. A handsome raven haired alpha that showed him so much love and affection that he never received from his parents. Kuroo and the white haired alpha took up most of his thought process the whole day, so much so that he became distracted for the rest of his shift that the gray haired omega worry; Suga making him leave early and drove him home.

‘You and your baby’s health is important’ he recounts Suga saying, panicking as he even for a moment wanted to take the omega to the hospital, ‘Daichi and his father will have no issue with you leaving early and getting rest.’

He had to convince the gray haired omega that everything was fine; really not wanting doctors to mess with him. He really didn’t want to explain the cuts, scars and bruises that covered nearly his whole body.

No one needs to know.

“Keiji!”

The owls all fly off of him except Rui at the sound of his alpha’s voice, Akaashi tensing up. 

“Y-yes alpha” the omega stuttered, his heart pounding at what the alpha wants from him. Wondering what he did wrong this time. Was the food not up to his satisfactory? Did the place not look clean enough? Did the kids not have the correct manners at the dinner table? Did he give an ‘attitude’ at any point?

He kept on thinking as the alpha slowly made his way over to the omega, stalking him and waiting for the right moment to pounce on him; the predator and his prey. He had to find an answer in his mind quickly, before he would be hit. Answer or not he would be hit regardless, but the severity of the hit would be a lot less painful if he had an answer. So many things……..so many things he can never do to make it up to the alpha. 

‘I can never do anything right.’

The alpha stands in front of the omega and put his hands on Akaashi’s shoulder, giving him tight squeeze as he heard a purr coming from the alpha that made the omega’s eyes widened as he knew what that meant, “I want you right now.”

“In all do respect” the omega speaks with a shaky voice, his fingers tangling in each other out of nervous habit, “I’ve had a long day at work and I’m too ti-”

The alpha placed a large hand on Akaashi’s upper arm, giving it a harsh squeeze on the same spot of the bruise he left the day before. The omega clenched his eyes shut and let out a whimper as he tried his hardest to not scream out in pain, one of his hands flying to the release the hand squeezing him. 

“I-it hurts, please stop” Akaashi begged, earning a slap across his cheek in response.

Akaashi shut his mouth, looking at his alpha in the eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, “how many times have I told you that it doesn’t matter what you want?”

“Way too many times” he sniffed, feeling the hand around his arm loosen up slightly, forcing to keep with the eye contact that the alpha demanded from him; feeling himself shrinking under the intense nearly black eyes.

He knelt down to his knees and removed the owl from Akaashi’s lap, sliding a hand up the omega’s maternity dress, cold and rough hands sliding up his thigh. The omega just shook under the touch of the alpha, tears uncontrollably running down his cheeks as he just took it; gasping when the alpha yanked on Akaashi’s limp cock. He wasn’t turned on, only getting pleasure of any kind when he masturbated.

And he hardly did that.

He started pumping the omega, Akaashi letting out a cry and squirmed underneath the hold, one of his hands grasping onto the alpha’s. He let out a choked sob as the alpha’s other hand slipped under his dress, hand sliding up his thigh and bulging stomach, squeezing onto one of his breasts. 

“S-s-stop” he cried before he could stop himself, trying to rip the alpha’s hands off of him.

He didn’t like that.

Both of his hands slipped out from the omega’s dress, not giving him a moment to think as the alpha yanked on one of Akaashi’s arms. The omega flew face forward to the ground as the alpha moved out of the way, Akaashi managing to not slam his bulging stomach onto the ground below him, landing on his hands and knees. The omega wrapped one of his arms around his stomach at the close call, scared for his unborn child’s life, the tears continuing to come out as they dropped onto the ground below him. The alpha then slammed one foot onto the back of Akaashi’s head, the omega’s vision going blurry for a moment, groaning in pain at the fact as he could feel his head pounding.

“You know damn well to not do that you worthless shit” the alpha snarled at him, “I own you!”

He put more pressure on the back of Akaashi’s skull, the arm not wrapped around his stomach clawing at the ground. He continued to sob, feeling powerless under the abusive alpha.

“You should be luck that an alpha wants you at all” he spat, “most alpha’s wouldn’t want a disobedient single omega with a child, most alpha’s turned their nose up at you! You are lucky enough that you are pretty!”

Akaashi nodded and let out a small cry, “y-yes I’m lucky!”

“I’m the one that got you out of there” he growls, “if it weren’t for me you and your mutt would still be locked up waiting!”

Akaashi growled at the comment, “Hikaru is not a mutt!”

While the alpha never has laid a hand on his first born, but the way he treats Hikaru makes it clear as day that he didn’t care about the young omega. But despite his compromising position, he couldn’t hold back defending his son.

That is his baby, he would react the same way if he talked about Isamu like that.

The alpha slammed his other foot onto the omega’s hand that was clawing the ground, slamming it so hard that he heard and felt three of his middle fingers crack, turning awkward angles. The omega screamed, the owls above the disturbed by the noises that they all flew off, the blind owl next to the bench letting out some screeching noises as she heard her owner in pain. He didn’t let Akaashi get a breather, slamming on his damaged hand repeatedly, the omega balling and squirming under the alpha, unable to move much as the alpha’s foot was still on the back of the omega’s head. He tightened his grip on his stomach, praying to whatever god out there to protect his baby, praying whatever damage he is suffering now won’t effect his baby.

“Please stop” Akaashi begged, being able to see through his blurry and tear-filled vision that his damaged hand is all black and blue, all his fingers except his thumb all seemed to be broken. Blood covered his hand, not being able to move it without crying.

He couldn’t stop crying.

His alpha added to his pain and humiliation as he moved behind the omega and lifted his butt up in the air, making the omega present himself. He raised the long dress above the omega’s butt and lowered his underwear down to his knees, entering the hurt omega with no preparation. Akaashi snapped his head up as he let out another pained scream, nothing but pain. He wished he could be numb, wished this was all a nightmare and that he would wake up in Kuroo’s arms. Wished that the white haired alpha would swoop down to save him. 

He wanted to hold his babies.

The omega was glad the alpha didn’t take long, knowing the sick bastard got off on his pain. He left the omega lying on the ground, not bothering to help him up as he walked back inside as if nothing even happened. Akaashi didn’t know how long he laid there, maybe five minutes, an hour, three hours; he just kept crying as he curled up into a ball as much as he could with his hands wrapped around his stomach. Rui nestled herself up against the omega’s head, rubbing her head against his every now and then. 

He didn’t even notice Hikaru and Isamu walking over to him; Hikaru raising the underwear and pulled his dress down to cover him up, covering his mother up with a blanket as he teared up at the sight of his hurt mom. Akaashi wished that his son’s didn’t see him like this, wish that they continued sleeping as if they have no cares in the world. He wished he could provide his son’s with a peaceful life with a father to look up to. But Hikaru along with Isamu were terrified of the alpha, tensing up every time the alpha would walk into the room, tensing up at the mere mention of him. They both cry when Akaashi has to leave, and if it were up to the omega he wouldn’t be working; he was forced to start working so the alpha could spend all of his money on partying, drinking and extra useless things. Akaashi had to pay for the food. He had to pay for the light, water and cable bills. He had to pay the nanny. All of his hard earned money were all spent; having to pull extra hours just so he could buy something for his son’s here and there when their birthday’s rolled around.

He felt like a doormat.

A weak and useless doormat.

Isamu got under the blanket and curled up to the omega, Akaashi pulling the small alpha against him and buried his face in the messy blond hair. He kissed the top of his head, the small alpha burying his head into his mother’s chest. Hikaru glared at the house for another minute, then got under the blanket as well and hugged his mother from behind, resting his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck.

“I love you mother” Hikaru croaked, the omega feeling tears slowly trickle onto his skin, “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you!”

Akaashi’s heart broke; feeling incredibly guilty that his son’s have to deal with this and live in fear.

Despite the pain in his damaged hand and body, he laid on his back and wrapped an arm around both of his sons. He pulled them up against him, both of them crying as they clung to their mother.

“What have a told you” Akaashi speaks with a forced smile, the two boys resting their heads against Akaashi’s cheeks, “I don’t want you to get hurt, mommy and daddy have their disagreements and sometimes they get out of hand.”

He knew Hikaru and Isamu were both too smart to believe that, but that was his only way for him to phrase it. He couldn’t bring himself to say that ‘daddy abuses mommy’ out loud.

He just hopes that his son’s don’t get dragged along in the crossfire.

 

-Early The Next Morning-

 

“Wake up” Konoha yawns, lightly kicking the sleeping omega on the floor, brushing some of his dirty blond hair out of his face with his free hand, the other hand holding a drink carrier.

Semi groans as he turns his body to face the wall, “fuck off.”

“Tendo called me an hour ago wondering where the hell you were” the blond hair alpha grunts, leaning against the wall and slid down, poking the omega’s head, “I don’t appreciate being woken up hours before I actually have to come into work.”

Semi just grunts in response, but he sits himself up and stretches his back out, “he worries too much, I told him I would be home later than usual.”

Konoha lets out another yawn as he hands the omega a cup of coffee, “be thankful enough that he worries, and you’ve been gone all night.”

Semi jerks his head to the alpha with wide eyes, “what time is it?”

“Five-thirty.”

Semi threw his head back, “damn it, I only meant to stay here until twelve-thirty…..one o’clockish…...shit!”

Konoha snorted as he too a sip of his coffee, “I know you are prone to working until late…..but boss will be pissed off when he hears that you were here way longer than you were supposed to.”

“I clocked out before I came up here” the omega mumbled as he threw a glare at the blond, “do you plan on ratting me out?”

“Even I wouldn’t be dumb enough to rat you out” the alpha assures him with a smile, throwing a hand up in surrender, “I don’t know why, but you have a way on getting people into trouble if they end up on your shit-list, and I would love to keep my job thank you very much.”

“They get into trouble for being a bunch of dumbasses” Semi smirks as he sets his coffee down to fix his hair, “they just happen to to something stupid around me, the Head Housekeeper, of all people.”

“Sure sure lets go with that” the alpha says in a monotone voice with a raised eyebrow as he took another sip of his coffee, then returning the smirk, “it’s not like you’re vindictive and prissy or anything like that.”

“Do you want to lose your job” Semi questions as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Nah I’m good doll” he says as he lightly punches the omega’s upper arm, “you know I’m messing around with you right?”

Although he pokes fun at people, he does believe the omega can be very prissy and bitchy.

“Uh-huh.”

Konoha chuckles, “so what kept you here this time, especially up here on the tenth floor.”

Semi bit his lip and wondered if he should say anything, knowing years ago that he wouldn’t want anyone mentioning him, whether they knew him or not. He knew he shouldn’t be sticking his nose into anyone’s business, but as soon as he clocked out he saw the omega stomping on something outside; seeing the tension clearly despite the omega covering his whole body up. He stood by to hear where this young man was going, and when he discovered that he was heading to Daizo…...he felt like he couldn’t stand back without saying something.

He felt compelled to give him his device, advice and number.

He pulled out his phone, only seeing messages and missed calls from Tendo, seeing no number that would have been the nervous omega.

“Come on” the alpha says as he poked the omega on the head, letting out a small laugh when the omega smacked his hand with an annoyed expression, “something is going in that big noggin.”

Semi sighs and figures it wouldn’t hurt to say why, punching the alpha on the arm, “contrary to popular belief….I have a heart an-”

Konoha gives out an exaggerated gasp as he faked surprise, the omega hitting him as he continued, “I wanted to make a fellow omega feel comfortable and gave him the devise I had you make.”

The alpha gave him a questioning look, “the one that you want to put in every room?”

Semi nodded, “yeah, he looked very uncomfortable and it was his first time ever…..and with Daizo so it didn’t take me long to figure out why he was here.”

Konoha gave him a small smile, “well I can say that I’m glad he didn’t have to use it.”

Semi gave out a sigh in relief as he eyed Daizo’s room in front of him, “same here.”

“Now come on” the alpha says as he rubs his eyes, then sticking a hand out to the omega, “lets get going doll. I would like a little more sleep before work, and I know your boyfriend would like to see you before you have to come back.”

The omega grabs his coffee and stands up, looking at the door one last time before the two of them head towards the elevator, “I’m going to have to seriously make it up to him.”

“How are you going to do that” the alpha questions, “he sounded all sorts of freaked out when he didn’t see you at your house, freaking out that some alpha might have his hands all over his omega.”

Semi gives him a devious smile with half lidded eyes, knowing exactly how he would help his alpha unwind, “I have my ways of assuring him that I’m all his, I’m very persuasive in the bed.”

“Are you trying to turn me on doll” the alpha smiles as he gave the omega another poke to the head, “because if you keep on looking at me like that, I’m going to have to ask Tendo for a threesome.”

The omega smacks his hand and gave him a playful shove as Konoha laughs, used to the alpha’s flirtatious behavior. The omega knows he’s just messing around and knows there was no meaning behind the flirting, that’s just how he his. While the alpha drives him nuts often, he was just a good guy who just wants to have fun.

He actually considers him a good friend…..not that he’s going to admit it out loud.

“Now drink the coffee I spent my hard earned money on” the alpha complains, “drink it before it gets cold.”

“Did you get what I prefer?”

The alpha nodded, “yes your majesty, black coffee with no sugar, sweeteners or creamers” he explains and sticks out his tongue, “tasteless and bitter just like you.”

Laughing as he got punched in the arm.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Oikawa yawned as he turned the shower head off, getting less than an hour of sleep. He was unable to use headphones as Kuroo caught Bokuto trying to take them, never to heard of again for the rest of the night as Kuroo is the wrong person to piss off when tired. He seemed very upset for some reason after they heard the two people in the next room, like offended with the two people mating for some reason.

While the noise the two people made kept him up for a bit; it was mainly the fact that he imposed so much self-control to not get off on the beautiful moans coming from the next room. He was proud of himself, but what really helped was the looming threat that was his childhood friend knowing the issue he was having and threatened to murder him if he tries to jerk off in the bed next to him.

So that helped as well.

But the fact that he couldn’t get off left him antsy and unable to sleep. He needed to move around to blow off the tension, tossing and turning in his bed. It was like Iwaizumi had a six sense, because despite the fact that he had music blaring in the headphones, his friend threw a pillow at him in the middle of the night. For once he wasn’t all that excited to get up for volleyball practice, irritated that Iwaizumi didn’t let him take care of his problem properly.

“Rude” mumbled to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist, knowing he was in for a long day.

He heard a muffled cry; peaking his curiosity.

Before he hopped out of the shower he heard more crying, this time louder than before as it seemed to come from the other side of the wall. He put his ear up to the wall, the sound of the crying becoming more prominent.

He then realized it was coming from the noisy room last night.

Oikawa frowned at the realization, wandering what happened. 

A break up? 

Bad sex?

The brunette shook his head at the last question, knowing from the sounds that they seemed to have a wonderful time.

The crying became louder, Oikawa’s instincts telling him to comfort the person in need. His heart hurting for the poor guy, “are you ok?”

The crying stopped immediately after he spoke. He heard the voice give a small hiccup, then sniffling.

“No” the voice on the other side mumbled as Oikawa was about to step out of the shower, “not really.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“If you mean being sore” the voice says, hearing the embarrassment in his voice, “then yeah, it hurts to move.”

Oikawa snorted and shook his head, “I meant did he break up with you or something?”

“Uhhh” hearing pained groans and water splashing around a bit, “we aren’t…...dating.”

Oikawa pursed his lips as he had a pretty good idea of what went down, figuring that money had to be involved, “mind if I ask?”

“I would rather you not” hearing the pain in his voice.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry” Oikawa says quickly, becoming flustered as he felt bad, “I can shut up if you want me to.”

“N-no” the voice stutters, catching the brunette off guard at how panicked the voice sounded, “please keep talking, but about something else.”

Oikawa gave a sad smile as he felt nothing but hurt for the guy, “how about we talk about…..do you like volleyball?”

He had plenty of knowledge and stories about the topic, plenty of distraction.

“Yeah….that sounds nice.”

Oikawa smile grew, “cool, I’ve played volleyball for as long as I can remember, my position being the setter…..before I continue I feel compelled to ask if you have any knowledge about the sport before I start rambling.”

“I used to play volleyball myself” the voice responds, peaking the alpha’s interest even more, “I started playing in my younger years, I thought it looked cool and my brother plays the sport too, so I thought that it would be fun. I ended up playing until my second year of high school.”

“Why did you stop?”

“It’s a long story I don’t want to talk about it” the voice snaps.

Oikawa winces at the harsh tone in his voice and dropped it, “what position did you used to play?”

“Setter as well” the voice responds, “I thought I did well, and from what I was told I was one of the best players on the team….what about you?”

Though this made him even more curious about why he stopped playing volleyball, he didn’t bother to bring it up for fear that the guy will stop talking to him, “well, I’m a pretty kick-ass setter if I do say so myself, I play in at the University of Tokyo if that says anything!”

He couldn’t help but get excited, and hearing the cute giggle on the other side made it all the more enjoyable, “my brother plays volleyball at the University of Tokyo too.”

“Wait what” peaking his curiosity even further and placed his ear right up against the wall, “who is your brother?”

‘Come on’ the alpha thought as he stuck out his tongue, ‘tell me!’

He wouldn’t know what to use with the piece of information, but he felt the need to know. Him and his constant need to know everything about everyone, but somehow it would make him feel closer to his teammate if he were to know. Maybe help with what is going on with what the person on the other side is going through.

He smiled at the thought of one of his teammates hugging him for the help, probably after giving him a butt slap on his scared butt cheek.

He frowned, ‘fuck you Iwa-chan.’

“Why would I tell you” the voice chuckles.

“Oh come on beautiful voice on the other side of the wall” Oikawa whined, “tell me, we could be friends!”

The voice let out another chuckle, “I would rather keep what I’m doing in the down low thank you very much.”

Oikawa pouted, “unfair and rude beautiful voice, I would love to know who you are!”

“Why” the voice says with a forced laugh, being able feel the hurt in his voice, “so you can sleep with me as well?”

“Why would I to make you do something you don’t want to do” Oikawa frowns, taken back and slightly hurt by the question.

“…….I’m sorry, it’s been a rough night.”

“Don’t apologize” Oikawa says in the most soothing voice possible, not looking for any apologies, “you have had a rough night and lets leave it at that, so you’re brother plays on the same team as me, sounds pretty cool if you ask me!”

The voice gives a sigh in relief, “y-yeah, he’s a pretty kick-ass player if I do say so myself.”

Oikawa gave a small laugh, “well, mind if I ask if you want to come to our game on.....not tomorrow Saturday but the Saturday next week?”

“Haven’t been to one since I worked….used to work a lot” the voice mutters, “haven’t been to a volleyball in years, so I don’t know.”

‘What the hell happened?’

“Well not only I, but I think your brother would love for you to come” Oikawa smiles.

“I know he would” the voice says as he could hear him shift in the water, letting out a small hiss in pain that made the alpha cringe, “he’s been begging me to come by for over a year now.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I feel like it would mean a lot if you go” Oikawa responds, “I don’t know which teammate of mine you’re talking about, but I feel like that would make his day and play his heart out.”

“Oh I know he would” the voice as he could feel a smile coming off in the tone of voice, “but….”

“Look” Oikawa says before he could fully turn down the idea, “you don’t even have to tell me who you are and what you look like, but the knowledge that your brother and I have knowing that your there cheering us on would mean a lot.”

“Why would it mean a lot to you, you don’t even know me.”

It was a simple question, and the alpha understood why he was asked it. He had no idea who the beautiful voice was on the other side, but he could feel a pull towards him. He didn’t understand why he felt this way when he had no clue what this person even looked like, this person is most likely selling his own body, and he knew that there was no likely reason why he should even care if the person shows up to the game. In their society prostitution was looked down on and were mostly reserved for omega’s, who he felt bad for as they were treated like shit on a daily bases.

Which made him cringe and blush about the day before, wanting to apologize to the beautiful omega at the eye shop. He smiled at the mental image of the beauty; still captivated by those dark blue eyes.

The voice let out a sneeze.

“Bless you” the brunette says, “and to answer your question, I don’t know. I can only figure that since you used to play the sport and you seem like a nice guy, I figured I would help your brother out and try to persuade you.”

“You alpha’s” the voice chuckles, “always so persistent.”

“Hey, it’s not an entirely bad thing” Oikawa whines, “I’m just going to assume you’re an omega, because you guys can be so damn stubborn.”

“Right on that one” the omega lets out a snorts, “but to be fair, you alpha’s can be just as worse.”

“I resent that” Oikawa smiles, “you guys can be a lot worse, but you can get away with your stubbornness since you guys are so cute.”

He could feel the voice on the other roll his eyes, “bullshit. You guys get away with it because most omegas and betas are too busy ogling your bulging muscles.”

Oikawa smiled and raised an eyebrow, “and what makes you assume that I have big muscles?”

“What alpha doesn’t” the voice retorts.

Oikawa could only nod in agreement, “fair point omega. But you guys can get away with it more when you flutter your eyelashes and shake your perky butts all time! I swear you guys know what you are doing when you do that, what it does to an alpha like me!”

“We usually do” the voice remarks, “but you guys purposely flex those muscles and take off your shirts all the damn time to impress, and I KNOW you know what that does to an omega like me, so consider it payback.”

“Give boners then then leave the alpha hanging” Oikawa sighed, “your guys are the masters of keeping an alpha on a leash I swear. Just dangle the possibility of interest and sex, and you have an alpha barking at the end of their chain just waiting for the moment you guys spread your legs.”

The voice laughs and Oikawa couldn’t help laugh along with him, “its you alpha’s who start it. You follow around when you want something, and an omega like me wants to see an alpha like you squirm for bothering us. I love see you squirm and have some power.”

“For shame omega” the brunette playfully scolds, “making a helpful alpha like me suffer for wanting to take a beautiful omega. Master of Blue Balls is what I’m calling you from now on.”

“Master of Blue Balls” the voice repeats, “how original.”

“Yeah Master of Blue Balls” he repeats and crossed his arms across his chest, “you guys are experts I tell you!”

“Shittykawa for the love of god get out of the shower” Iwaizumi shouts as he sticks his head in the bathroom with a glare, “I would rather not be late for volleyball practice!”

“Whose that” the voice asks, sounding a bit shocked about the yelling.

Oikawa gives a nervous laugh, “my roommate and best friend.”

“Roommate and best friend who’s going to kick your ass if I have to run extra laps because you decided to have a conversation instead of getting ready!”

“A lovely conversation” Oikawa smiles as he leans against the wall, smiling at Iwaizumi.

Earning a giggle from the voice, feeling his ego swell a bit as he got an omega to laugh.

Iwaizumi started at the wall then back at Oikawa, getting an unreadable expression, “if you are not out of the bathroom in the next five minutes, I'm getting the laser pointer and Daisy and see how well that ends up for you” slamming the door behind him.

Lighting a fire under his ass, knowing that threat was not to be taken lightly.

“A laser pointer and Daisy” the voice asks as he sounded all sorts of confused, “what the hell does that mean?”

“My ass if I don’t hurry up” Oikawa sighs, inwardly cursing his friend for interrupting them, “but before I leave, can you please come to the volleyball game?”

“S-sure” the voice stutters, after a moment of silence.

Oikawa beamed, “like I said, you don’t have to point yourself out to me, just let your brother know!”

“Ok” the voice mutters, “you persistent alpha’s.”

The brunette just smiled in response, “thank you Master of Blue Balls.”

The voice chuckles, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“Talking to me” the voice responds, “it’s been years since someone other then my brother took their time to talk to me…..it means a lot.”

Oikawa felt himself blush as he gave a small smile, “I’m glad to help, and you’re a fun omega to talk to. Most of the one’s I talk to I can’t joke around like we just did, it’s quiet refreshing.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything Master of Blue Balls.”

“Will you be here tonight?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “yeah…..why?”

“Well I’m coming back tonight” the voice croaks, Oikawa cringing at the thought of the omega doing this to himself, making the brunette worry for him, “same room, and I was wondering if you would be willing to talk to me again.”

Oikawa gave a small smile, more than willing to help the omega out “I would love to, anything for you Mater of Blue Balls….same time tomorrow?”

“Yes” the voice sighs, “please be here to talk to me tomorrow, I don’t know what I would have done with myself if you didn’t start talking.”

Oikawa frowned and placed his forehead against the wall, “please be careful, rest assured that I will be here when you wake up.”

On the other side of the wall, Tobio placed his forehead against the wall as well, giving a sad smile as tears trickled down his cheek, “thank you.”


	5. First Day of Work and Second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Bokuto start their first day of work.
> 
> Bokuto and Akaashi, and Oikawa and Tobio meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey guys, THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!! IT MEANS A LOT!! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> This has to be most longest chapter yet!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> *This chapter does contain some sexual content (specifically at the beginning of the chapter), language and smidge of blood*
> 
> Thank you again!!! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!! :)

-Four Days Later-

 

-Flashback-

“Oh god” the alpha groaned, throwing his head back against the wall as the omega’s cheeks hallowed around his cock, hands tightening in the raven hair, thrusting his hips a bit that made the omega gag a bit, “I’m close.”

The omega had to hold back a grin, loving the momentary power he had over his boyfriend. The alpha panted as he spread his legs more to give the omega more room, Tobio taking advantage and crawled closer to him. He fought the urge to touch himself, not entirely comfortable on exposing himself yet, wanting to fully focus on pleasuring the man he cared so much for…..probably even loved.

Tobio responded with a hum that send vibrations around the alpha’s member, the alpha biting his lip and shoved the omega’s head down, the omega taking in his whole cock. The alpha held his head down until Tobio had to had to punch his thigh a couple of times to get the alpha’s attention, the alpha quickly releasing him.

“Oh god” the alpha panicked, lifting the omega off his stomach and pulled him in for a hug. He gave a couple of pats on the omega’s back as he coughed a few more times, the alpha caressing his cheek as he calmed down and pressed a kiss on his nose.

“Please be more careful next time” Tobio nags, pushing himself out of the hug and lightly rubbed his neck, “I couldn’t breath.”

The alpha frowned and pulled the omega into his lap, the alpha ignoring his problem to tend to his omega, wiping away the stray tear, “I’m sorry babe, that was not my intention.”

The omega wiped some of his blond hair out of his eyes, “I know it wasn’t but give me some warning damn it.”

“You were doing so well” the alpha purred and started kissing the omega’s neck, Tobio leaning his head off to the side to give the alpha more accesses, giving a small hum as he accepted the apology “you know how to use that tongue of yours.”

“Still hurt” Tobio retorted, the alpha biting the omega’s shoulder in response, the omega gasping as his well kept nails dug into the man’s shoulders.

“What are you doing” the omega hissed, rubbing the spot his boyfriend bit him on, “my brother will notice!”

“Don’t worry” the alpha said nonchalantly, licking the now forming hickey, “I made sure to do it a spot you can easily hide.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, “I already have a difficult enough time washing your scent off of me as much as it is, do you want to be murdered?”

The alpha just shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head against the omega’s, “not particularly.”

“Please try to care a little more” the omega sighed, “I had to lie out my ass to leave the room, and that is not an easy thing to do when your brother can detect bullshit a mile away, ESPECIALLY since he’s already suspicious of my ‘strange behavior’.”

The alpha snorted, “you know he can’t control who you date and not date right?”

“I know” the omega responded, holding one of his boyfriends’ hands, “but he seems to think he can.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, “possessive fucker.”

“Don’t call my brother that” the omega snapped, letting go of the alpha’s hand, “you get the same way when we go out, one alpha takes one look at me and you threaten to kick his ass.”

“Because they take one look at you and want to sleep with you” the alpha growled, pulling on the omega’s waist band of his sweat pants and let it go, Tobio wincing as it snapped against his skin, “I can see it in their eyes!”

“Well my brother sees the same thing you dumbass” the omega glared, “in fact when my brother and I were both invited to the youth training camp, he saw the way you looked at me and how you wouldn’t stop looking at me. He literally said ‘the fucker wants to sleep with you, stay away from him.’”

Tobio tried to listen to his brother, he really did. The staring that his boyfriend did at the time made him feel uncomfortable, and found him to be quiet creepy as he hid behind his brother whenever they made eye contact. Kuroo did whatever he to cover his brother up by standing in front of the other alpha’s line of vision, glaring, even made Tobio wear leggings under his shorts or wear sweats, made him wear his shirts at all times when they were in the gym with the alpha. Kuroo went into Big Brother mode, or as Tobio liked to call it ‘pain in the ass mode’, his brother telling him he did not like the guy at all, that he got a bad feeling from the blond alpha. Hell, even Bokuto was going into the pain in the ass mode along with Kuroo, his brother calling Bokuto over to the training camp so he could help keep watch; so persistent. His boyfriend is a persistent alpha as well, taking advantage of the opening he got the night before they left camp, Kuroo was in the shower and Bokuto got kicked out of the building as he wasn’t even invited. He left a pair of shorts in the locker room and went to go get it, the blond alpha being there with a smile as he held up the shorts. Tobio debated on running out of the there at that point and say ‘fuck it, I will buy new ones’, when the alpha approached him, not knowing what to say as they had not spoken to each other the whole time, and he was about to run. The alpha grabbed his wrist and planted a kiss on Tobio’s lips, the raven haired omega blushing wildly at how quickly intense the kiss got , remembering how he automatically kissed him back. His lips felt right against his at the time, at least that what he thought, and he felt a need to be LOVED by someone being filled, feeling attractive and wanted by him as he always felt inferior and had always been told that he was unfit to be an omega, so convinced the he might as well just focus on volleyball as he figured no alpha or beta would want him. The two of them making out against the lockers for a bit. The alpha handed him his shorts and a piece of paper with his number on it, winking at him and told him as he left ‘text or call me when you get the chance.’

“HA” the alpha cackled, “he is right on that one! And that proves my point, we alpha’s can just see it in someone’s eyes and know someone wants your mate or sibling. He can see it and so can I.”

They both stare at each other for in silence, the alpha wiggling his eyebrows up and down, “so…….”

“No” the omega stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh come on” the alpha complained, cupping the omega’s cheeks, “please!”

“As I’ve said for what feels like the hundredth time” the omega giving him a stern look, “no, it’s too soon.”

“We’ve been going out for a few months now” the alpha growled as he held his gaze with the defiant omega, tilting his head slightly and leaned forward, stopping as their lips lightly brushed up against each other, “I’ve been holding back from completely taking you and MAKING you mine since the moment I saw you; I want to make you MINE Tobio.”

The omega can feel the suffocating and demanding presence of his alpha scent fill up the small closet, so strong, so intoxicating, so tempting to let himself fully submit; his inner omega instincts screaming at him to let this alpha have his way with him. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so, it was too soon, too intimate….he was too scared to completely give in. He wanted to save himself until marriage, he didn’t want to mate and get a mating mark, then get dumped later on. Mating bonds brought the two people closer and was a sacred thing to him. Bonding with someone then getting dumped will literally make it nearly impossible to move on be with someone else. While he doubted that he and his boyfriend will separate, or at least hold onto the hope that they won’t, he was afraid that he will lose interest in the omega after he gave him what he wanted. This is his first relationship, the first person who he wanted to date that accepted him, someone who didn’t let the fact that an omega was on the same playing field as them tear their ego down.

He wanted someone to love him back.

He was willing to pleasure the alpha as much as he could without completely giving in, blowjobs becoming almost a regular thing when they see each other. His alpha has been demanding of him for the past month to let him touch the omega, and while Tobio feels extremely flattered that it made his spine tingle, he was afraid and he didn’t want to hurt again.

“N-not...yet” panting as he can feel himself get aroused, loving the attention.

“If I can’t mate with you yet” the alpha breathing heavily, the alpha’s dark eyes never leaving Tobio’s, the omega just now noticing that the alpha was on top of him, guessing his was too deep into thought to notice the alpha pushing him on his back “let me return the favor and make you feel good.”

It wasn’t a question or a suggestion.

One of the alpha’s hands slipped under the omega’s sweatpants, Tobio grabbing his wrist before he could touch his cock, “not yet. And we aren’t alone, a staff member of this hotel, o-or someone from our teams could walk b-by! We have a game early in the morning, m-maybe we should go to bed!”

“I promise I’m not going to take advantage of you” the alpha purred, sticking out his tongue and licked his lips, “I want to return the favor and pleasure that you always give me, I feel like shit when you help me with my problem and then you go home to take care of your own problem yourself…..that’s not how I’m supposed to take care of my omega.”

His omega?

Tobio bit his lip, realizing that it was pointless to fight him on this one. He really didn’t want to, but his body was screaming for him to submit.

“I promise no one is going to catch us, it won’t take me long.”

‘It was going to happen eventually’ the omega told himself, ‘I’m going to have to let him touch me eventually….right?”

Despite not fully being comfortable; he let go of the alpha’s wrist.

The alpha grinned at him, not wasting a moment as his hand dove for Tobio’s cock. Tobio had to slam a hand over his mouth as he couldn’t hold back a moan, trembling under the alpha as he started to pump his cock. He felt his face heat up, capturing the alpha’s lip in a heated kiss, his boyfriend using his free hand to grab the back of Tobio’s head, forcing the omega’s head up to deepen the already suffocating kiss. He could feel his boyfriend’s tongue dancing with his, the tongue touching every inch of his mouth to claim. Tobio then lowered his hand the alpha’s neglected cock, still hard from earlier, both of them moaning in each others mouths.

His boyfriend pulled away from him and let go of the omega’s cock, Tobio whining from the loss of contact. He sat on his butt and pulled the omega onto his lap, wasting no time as he grabbed Tobio’s cock and his own, squishing them together and started to pump vigorously. The omega bit his thumb as he tried to keep himself quite, his hips thrusting into his boyfriend’s hands, his free hand digging into the alpha’s shoulder.

“Let me hear you” the alpha demanded, sweat glistening off his forehead as he used his free hand and ripped the thumb out of the omega’s mouth.

The omega was too busy basking in the pleasure to resist and fight the alpha, screaming in pleasure as the alpha gave a particularly harsh pull on their cocks; the alpha not bothering on being quite either. He licked his lips as he stared at the beauty before him, pale skin shinning in the dark room, the red and flushed cheeks made the omega even more attractive than before. His naturally dark blue eyes were now black, staring at the alpha with half-lidded eyes; his bedroom eyes tempting the alpha to throw him on his back and fuck him on the spot.

He was a sight to behold and he wanted more.

“You sound so beautiful” the alpha panted, tossing the omega on his back and locking their lips, using his free hand to start ripping off Tobio’s sweatpants.

“S-stop” the omega panted before locking their lips again, using his hand to halt the wandering hand.

“But I” kiss “want” kiss “you” kiss “now” kissing Tobio’s neck, suckling on the skin before Tobio could stop him. He then ripped the omega’s white t-shirt off and locked their lips again.

Tobio snapped out of his pleasured daze, pulling away from the kiss and tried to push the alpha off of him. The alpha had size and strength over the omega, not budging as he had a one-track mind; make the omega his. He slammed his lips onto the omega’s with so much force that Tobio’s head was slammed on the floor. Tobio let out a whine, trying his best to fight off the wandering hands, the alpha managing to get the omega’s sweatpants and boxers pulled down to his knees.

The omega finally managed to get a hit; punching his boyfriend in the eye.

“Fuck” the alpha growled, cupping his injured eye as he glared at the omega sitting before him.

Tobio glared daggers at him, feeling humiliated and like a fool. He didn’t understand why the alpha kept going, no means no. 

He wasn’t ready.

“Am I speaking another language” the omega yelled at him, “I told you no!”

Before his boyfriend responded, the door slammed opened. Tobio’s eyes went wide with fear, knowing how much trouble he was going to be in. He would try to lie his way out of it, but being shirtless with his pants and boxers to his knees, and his boyfriend with his dick out made it impossible for him to do so. 

Kuroo stood at the doorway frozen in place, wide-eyed at the scene before him. Bokuto right behind him with the same expression.

He’d been caught.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Tobio stared at the ceiling as Daizo started moving off of the bed, snapping the omega out of his memory. He couldn’t stop thinking about his ex from years ago, couldn’t stop crying at how much of a fool he was. All that memory served was a reminder that he was only a sex toy to alphas, they want him so they can just fuck him whenever they wanted; he laughed at himself for thinking that someone wanted him for his personality.

He liked to believe his ex really had feelings for him; but he sure had a sick way of showing it if the alpha actually did love him.

His father had always been right about him, always being told from the alpha that his personality isn’t desirable. He never has told Kuroo that even from behind bars, their father still contacted him. Every so often he would respond back, but that was usually to tell him to leave him alone; but his father never listens and still sends him letters periodically. Tobio still wondering how his father knew his address. He frowned as his always glaring father popped into his mind, a sick man who thought of himself as some god, thinking that he can do whatever the fuck he wanted. Memories in his mind that he would like to forget, memories that always triggered his need to cut. He hurt him, Kuroo and their mother……..unforgivable.

He looked at the wall, to the wall where the nice alpha had been staying on the other side of. He wandered what he looked like, wandering if his smile was a nice as he imagined. He knew it wasn’t a smart idea to hold onto hope, because who would want to be around an omega who prostitutes themselves?

A damn fool.

But he was hoping this fool, a fool who has been nothing but nice to him, would want to be seen around him. He was wandering if he would ever have the guts to knock on the door and talk to him face to face, wanting to desperately take the chance to see him. The man on the other side of the door, Nao, and the handsome alpha were the only three things keeping him from completely breaking down.

He would say Kuroo as well, but he knew he would have a hard time not breaking down if he saw his big brother. But he promised the alpha in the next room that he would go to the game Saturday, and might as well do something that makes his bother happy, make his brother less disappointed. He can keep it together for a short period of time.

Could he?

That’s when he felt his stomach churning, feeling vomit building up in his throat, the omega surprised since this has happened multiple times within the past couple of days. He ignored the soreness in his lower regions and sprinted to the toilet; puking his guts out.

 

-5:00 A.M.-

 

“Damn I look good” Oikawa praised himself, looking into a big mirror as he straighten out his chef’s jacket, smiling at himself as Iwaizumi tucked in his black uniform into his black pants behind him, “I’m ready!”

“Please don’t be a pain in the ass” his friend said as he walked up to the mirror to adjust and straighten out his clothes, “I would like for you be able to pay for the damages so we can get this shit over with.”

“I’m not a pain the ass” Oikawa pouted, rolling up the sleeves of his white chef’s jacket, “by the end of the month, they are going to love me so much that I will be in the head chef’s position in no time!”

“You do realize they are training you it is so you can fill the position of the actual person who will fill the head chef’s position” Iwaizumi responds, the brunette crossing his arms across his chest, “and if for some reason you do manage to take Head Chef’s position, it’s only temporary since the omega will be out for a bit for maternity leave.”

“Oh right” Oikawa smiled, “the one your Suga is throwing the party for right?”

Oikawa laughed at his flustered friend, loving his reaction every time the omega was mentioned, “for the love of god dumbass, he’s not my Suga!”

“But you want him to be!”

“Let’s not talk about this” the shorter alpha pleaded, his face as red as a tomato, “and please don’t aggravate the omega, he’s in a higher position than you and pregnant…..so the level of bullshit that he will tolerate will be almost nonexistent.”

“I will be fine my dear friend, I’m a pleasant person thank you very much” and wrapped an arm around the shorter alpha’s shoulder, quickly pulling out his phone to snap a photo of the two, Iwaizumi frowning at the camera as it was too early in the morning to fight off his friend’s morning antics, “I know how to act in front of an omega.”

“Are you sure” his friend questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Quit reminding me” Oikawa whined, “I feel still feel awful enough for upsetting the beauty at the eye shop days ago!”

He still couldn’t thinking about him, and also the voice on the other side of the wall.

“You keep bringing up Suga, I will keep bringing up the beauty” Iwaizumi stated, the alpha rubbing his eyes, “I’m not ready.”

“Oh you will do fine” Oikawa cheered and slapped his friend on the back, “from what I heard, you really don’t have to deal with many people.”

“But I’m the one that has to get down and dirty” he frowns, “I would rather do what Bokuto at this point.”

Oikawa snorted, “as nice as you can be, when you’re angry you can’t hide it. While Bokuto is not the best with handling his emotions, his smile and laughter is infectious, never ending positive energy that would put any pissed off or tired person in a better mood; it can be quite annoying though…...but people will appreciate the genuine happiness that oozes off of him. Even if someone hurls a nasty comment at him, if he’s determined enough, which I know he is when he puts in the effort, he lets it roll off and continues to be his annoying happy self.”

“Ha, you go that right” Iwaizumi chuckled, “it can be annoying as hell.”

“So you don’t have to worry about people that much” he says he sat on the bed to put on his shoes, “you’re maintenance and security. Your are either fixing something, or you’re going to be sitting in front of screens monitoring the cameras around the building. I doubt they will put you out monitoring the halls or shit like that on your own, at least not at first…...so unless someone in the building is causing that much of a problem, you will not have anything to worry about.”

Iwaizumi nodded, letting out a sigh, “fine…..I can get through it.”

“Come on Iwa-chan” Oikawa smiles, poking his friend, “admit that I’m right.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “you might want to say something to your friend on the other side and hurry up, I know you don’t want to be late.”

“I will thank you very much” hopping off the bed and running into the bathroom, knocking on the wall, “sorry that it took me longer than I thought, but damn I’m looking good!”

The omega giggled, “self-centered aren’t we?”

“HA” Iwaizumi laughed as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, “you nailed it!”

At first Iwaizumi didn’t think his friend talking to the omega would be a good idea, thinking nothing good would come out of it. But then he listened a bit to their conversation the next day and couldn’t help but feel hurt for the omega, feeling bad that he thought the omega would try to take advantage of him. The omega was pleasant to talk to and has joined in on their conversations, the omega telling him he no issue with it.

“I’m not self-centered” Oikawa pouted, “I just have a good eye.”

“Keep telling yourself that” Iwaizumi smirks, putting the toothbrush in his mouth.

“So where exactly are you going to again” the omega questioned.

“First day of work” Oikawa cheered, throwing a fist up in the air, “I’m so excited about it, getting to show off my amazing cooking skills!”

“And you say Bokuto’s positive attitude can get annoying” Iwaizumi mumbled with a wince at the cheering, the omega not catching what the short alpha said.

“So you’re a chef” the omega questioned as he became very curious, Oikawa hearing the smile in his voice, his smile growing.

“Hell yeah” Oikawa replied, “I’m going to be working h-”

That’s when they heard a knock on the door.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other, the brunette shrugging his shoulders as he went to the door. He opened it to a black haired omega with piercing blue eyes who looked exhausted, wearing a gray chef’s jacket with a chefs hat on, the uniform just long enough to cover his bulging stomach. He noticed the pregnant omega was wearing a wrist brace with a black glove under it, his right arm completely covered up. Oikawa frowned slightly, wandering how the pregnant omega got hurt.

“You must be Oikawa” his voice monotone, his facial expression being hard to read, “I need your help with a few things.”

 

-7:00 A.M.-

 

Kuroo landed in a squat, the ball on the other side of the net falling to the ground, giving his trademark shit-eating grin at the match-ending point. The player on the other side breathing heavily, hunched over as he narrowed his eyes at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes. 

“How in the hell were you able to read that” his teammate questioned in between gasps.

“How could you not” Kuroo smirked as he set his hands on his hips, eyes closed as he leaned his head back, head facing the ceiling as he had a hard time breathing himself, the players on his side of the net slapping his back in congratulations, “in the heat of the moment you make yourself readable, you really need to work on that.”

“Nice block Kuroo” the captain came up and gave a slap on his back, “I heard the other three had to rearrange their schedules and couldn’t be here this morning, why’s that?”

“Long story short, we all had to get jobs” Kuroo says as he plasters on a fake smile, still inwardly cringing at the fact that the mansion is gone.

The captain of the team narrowed his green eyes at him, the two of them going to stretch off in the corner, “what did you guys break?”

Kuroo pursed his lips, “everything.”

“What do you mean by everything?”

“Everything.”

“Kuroo” the alpha groaned, starting to stretch out his legs, “I would like to know what is keeping some of my best players and Oikawa from practicing like they are supposed to, so please answer my question.”

“It’s embarrassing” Kuroo groaned, bowing his head as he started to stretch his legs along with the captain, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Talk about it” he says sternly, “whatever you guys broke must have been extremely expensive if Iwaizumi is having to also work to pay it off.”

Kuroo sighed, knowing the news was going to be out sooner of later, “weburneddownthemansion.”

His captain furrowed his brows and gave a small laugh, “what was that, you’re going to have slow your roll.”

“We burned down….the” groaning as his captain’s brows furrowed more, “we burned down the mansion.”

“Oh dear god” the captain face-palmed, then pinched the bridge of his nose, “please tell me you’re joking.”

“Afraid not” and plopped himself on his back, “I’m not working today due to classes.”

“How did you, Oikawa and Bokuto managed to burn down the mansion” the captain groaned, taking off his sweaty shirt and started fanning himself with his hand.

“Well the three of us saw something on TV and we were curious enough to try it” Kuroo responded, “needless to say we were not successful.”

‘It seemed like a good idea at the time’ alpha thought to himself, crossing his arms across his chest with a frown.

“And not shockingly enough Iwaizumi was….is still livid” Kuroo says as he looked at his captain.

“I’m surprised he didn’t murder you three” he captain laughed.

“Same here rich boy” Kuroo chuckled, “although I still got a nice bruise from when he kneed me in the stomach” lifting his shirt to show a big bruise on his abs.

The captain keeled down to examine it and couldn’t hold back a laugh, “oh he got you good, did he get Oikawa as well?”

“Oh he got him before he got me” Kuroo laughed, “moron tried to see if he could talk his way out of it, Iwaizumi didn’t let him finish talking.”

“Typical” the captain rolled his eyes, knowing how much he gets annoyed by the brunette.

The captain and Oikawa really had no problems with each other before this year, both of them used to get along wonderfully, but tension between the two of them started when Oikawa wasn’t placed in the position of captain; he was placed as vice captain. But that didn’t appease the brunette, who Kuroo had to admit that he worked his ass off the most out of everyone so he could lead. He didn’t understand why Oikawa wasn’t placed as their captain, and it wasn’t because their best friends, he always thought that the brunette was a good leader when it came to volleyball. He’s good at motivating people, hard worker, highly skilled at the sport and the younger players on their team look up to him. He was the perfect person for the leader of their team, and while he understood the brunette being pissed off about it, it seemed to have sent him over the edge for a few days when the school year started. All he focused on volleyball and overdid himself to the point where he passed out on his jog home, and having a scare about his already injured knee. The captain despised Oikawa because he felt that the brunette was questioning his skills, as he too worked hard to lead the team; both of the alpha’s ego’s are huge. He knew there would still be tension between the two of them if the their roles were reversed, although he knew there was other reasons why the captain despised Oikawa besides the captain positions, he just can’t quiet place a reason for it yet. The captain and Oikawa won’t necessarily argue and during the game they would put their issues with each other aside, but it would not be a good idea to put them in a room alone.

He can without a doubt say the captain was happy that the vice captain wasn’t here right now.

“Hey captain” one of their teammates called out as he ran up to them, slapping him extremely hard on his bare back, the green eyed alpha wincing. 

“What the hell was that for” the alpha growled at his teammate.

All the teammate did was snicker, “are you getting laid?”

“Why the hell would you ask that” the captain asked, face red and Kuroo couldn’t help but grin.

“You got long scratches on your back man!”

The captain’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

Kuroo jumped up and turned the captain’s back around, seeing long scratches all over his back. A pair of scratches seemed to be fresh….as if they happened hours before practice.

“Oh you can’t deny it captain” Kuroo grinned, slapping him on the back for the hell of it.

The green eyed alpha growled and put his shirt back on, “assholes.”

“How long how you been with the lucky omega” Kuroo questioned, inspecting the large and fresh scratch that started at his shoulders and ended on the middle of his back.

The alpha blushed, “not too long, but he’s amazing and is a perfect omega. Polite, beautiful, smart and does everything I ask of him. I’m going to be with him again tonight.”

“Well, happy he’s making you happy bro” Kuroo smiled and slapped him on the back again.

“Would you stop that” the captain complained.

“Nope” Kuroo smiling at him, “it’s funny.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“I already know that rich boy” Kuroo smirked, “you need to work on a better ‘insult’ than that or I will slap your back again.”

“Do that again and I will make you instantly regret it” the green eyed alpha glared.

“I’m shaking in my knee pads.”

“Come on captain” one of the teammates called, “lets do one more practice match before classes!”

“Will we have time” Kuroo questioned as he looked at the other alpha.

“Oh believe me” the green eyed alpha grinned, “we will.”

Kuroo gives an evil smile, knowing that was the signal to do some of their powerful plays. Sure they worked better and with ease with the other three there, but he had complete faith of his team that their plays will work. They do the plays, they will win. Plus they got more of their experienced players on their side of the net, so that would make it easier on them.

“Then lets do this Daizo.”

 

-9:00 A.M.-

 

“Here you go” Konoha smiles as he hands Iwaizumi a wet wash rag, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Thanks” Iwaizumi sighs, leaning against the wall with the other alpha, wiping some of the sweat off his face, “how do you do this shit on a daily bases?”

Konoha looks up in thought a bit before looking at the alpha, “can’t say other than my ‘happy pills’” pulling out a prescription bottle out of his pocket with a smile, “puts me in a good mood and it’s hard to piss me off while I’m on these” and puts them back in his pocket.

“May I ask why you take those, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Konoha just smiles and waves his hands, “nah it’s all good my friend” and pokes his head a couple of times, “got some mental issues I inherited from my mother, I won’t say though because I don’t want you looking it up, don’t wanted to be treated differently and ‘by the book’ as my psychiatrist always does.”

Iwaizumi was surprised that he was being told all of this. Normally people would hide these sort of things, or that’s how he would go about it, but this guy is just like ‘I’m hopped up on pills and happy about it’. Iwaizumi doesn’t have an issue with it, he’s just never been a person to be open about things. Here he’s only known Konoha for a couple of hours, and he already knows a lot about him. 

He asks a question, Konoha always gave him a straight up answer. From random facts, to embarrassing things about himself, to things that most people would deem too ‘personal’. This blond alpha seemed to like to screw around a lot and has never seen him not wearing a smile, always joking around and poking fun; it’s amazing how much work this guys seems to get done in a short amount of time. Makes the alpha curious to know how differently the blond alpha acted while he wasn’t on his pills.

“So you guys managed to burn down the mansion” Konoha asked as he looked at Iwaizumi with curiosity, the other alpha doing a spit take.

“My idiot friends were the one’s who burned it down” Iwaizumi yells as he coughed, Konoha laughing his ass off, “I had no part in it!”

“Oh dear lord you’re funny” the blond alpha giggled while giving a playful shove, “you’re going to fun to work with!”

The laughter of this guy was contagious and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but give a small laugh, “thanks….I guess, never pegged myself for a funny guy.”

“Well you are” the blond alpha chuckled, “and may I ask who are your friends then, I would love to know my new co-workers are.”

“Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Wait Bokuto” Konoha gasped, grabbing Iwaizumi by his shoulder and shakes him back and forth, “white hair with black streaks, super strong, volleyball player and an interesting person who never seems to run out of energy?!”

Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulder and halted his shaking, having to fight back the urge to hit the guy for surprising him like that, “yeah….you know him?”

“Hell yeah I do” Konoha smiled, “he helped me out big time, let me stay at his home when he found me when I was homeless…..he helped me when I really needed it. Him and his step-father both fed me and helped on my feet. His step-father didn’t have all the money in the world, but he rented out a cheap apartment so I can have my own space since I really needed it. Got this job not too long afterwards, and I’ve moved into a nicer apartment complex with a pool, gym and a nice view of the mountains!”

Iwaizumi gave a small smile, being proven once again that as annoying as Bokuto can be at times, he’s genuinely a nice guy. He wasn’t all that surprised that the white haired alpha would take in a stranger in trouble, not even thinking for a second that the guy easily be murderer, placing so much trust in people that it’s a little worrisome. Plus he wouldn’t have thought Konoha being homeless at one point, but he figured that he’s asked to many questions today and figured he would figure out about it sooner or later.

He doesn’t like people asking why he and his little brother at the time were abandoned at an orphanage, so he wouldn’t pry information on how the blond became homeless.

“I’m not all that surprised that he did that” Iwaizumi commented, “he really a nice guy.”

“What position is he working” Konoha questioned, his whole body shaking with excitement, “I want to say hey hey hey to him again, it has been a while since I’ve spoken to him!”

“Bellhop” Iwaizumi answered.

“Of course it is” Konoha chuckled, “that’s a very interactive job that suits him well!”

“Yeah” but there was something that was bugging him, “how in the hell did you find out about the mansion.”

“A little birdy told me in the form of an beautiful omega with a mole under his eye” Konoha smirking as he saw the blush creep on the alpha’s cheek, “seems like you know who I’m talking about, you like him!”

“Shhhh” Iwaizumi says through gritted teeth, “I already know he’s mated and that I shouldn’t like a mated omega!”

“Calm down man” Konoha laughed at the other flustered alpha, “don’t get worked up about it, guys attractive so how can you not?”

“Huh?”

“There is no problem with looking just as long as you don’t touch” Konoha explains as he lets go of his shoulders, “you can’t help who you are attracted to.”

“Yes Tendo” they hear a voice groan from down the hall, walking towards their direction as he held a phone up to his ear in one hand, a clipboard in the other, a pen setting on his ear, “I know I’ve been coming home late these past few days, but I promise you it’s just work.”

“Speaking of attraction” Konoha muttered to himself, eyeing the omega walking down the hall, Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow at him.

“I can’t make any promises” the omega responds, “but I will bring home dinner tonight, so try to relax on your day off ok” the omega giving a soft smile, “I have some exciting news to give you when I get home tonight, ok…..I love you….goodbye.”

“What’s the exciting news Semi” Konoha grins as he looks up at the omega walking up to them.

“None of your damn business” Semi responds without hesitation as he put his phone up, taking the pen out of his ear, “did you get the toilet fixed up in room 5-11 like I asked of you yesterday?”

“Iwaizumi did a great job fixing it” Konoha grinned, patting the alpha on the head.

Semi looked at the alpha with a cold gaze, looking at him for a moment before jotting something down on the clipboard; Iwaizumi unable to help but feel judged, “nice to know your actually useful.”

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched and was about to say something when Konoha shook his head at him. 

“Please go to the third floor and replace the lights on 3-02” Semi ordered, handing a paper off of the clipboard, “then go to the vending machine on the first floor and get that fixed up before I have to hear complaints from parents whining that their kids can’t get any candy. Everything else that needs to be messed with is all on this paper, get it done before check in time at three.”

Konoha saluted the omega with a lazy smile, “aye aye doll.”

“Doll” Iwaizumi questioned, wondering how this alpha can act so casually around this seemingly uptight omega.

“Stop calling me that.”

“But you are a doll” Konoha purred, lightly kicking the omega’s leg, “a prissy, uptight and bitchy doll.”

Iwaizumi eyes widened as he saw the nasty look the blond received; Iwaizumi actually feeling scared of an omega for the first time in his life.

“Shut the fuck up” Semi growled, kicking the blond with full force; the alpha just laughing as he clutched his side where he was kicked.

‘This guy is nuts’ Iwaizumi thought as the omega walked away, looking at the blond who was still laughing his ass off.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Momma, will this make grandma happy” the small alpha smiled as he held up a white rose in his hands, holding hands with Tobio as they both stood in front of a grave.

Tobio sat on his knees and shook his head yes, gesturing the small alpha to the grave, Nao smiling as he walked up to it. He placed the rose right up against the tombstone, placing a small kiss on it and went to sit in Tobio’s lap.

“Is grandma up in heaven” Nao asked, looking up at Tobio with wide and innocent eyes, the omega smiling and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Yes she is, she is watching us right now and I know she loves you very much” Nao smiling at the comment.

“I wish I could have met her” the alpha mumbled, snuggling up to the omega.

“I know” Tobio responded with a sad smile, playing with the small alpha’s hair, “she is a very sweet and strong woman; that why you two have the same name.”

His mother would have spoiled this kid rotten, that was for damn sure. While the circumstances that led Tobio to become pregnant was undesirable and sad, his mother was nothing but supportive and loving. He didn’t know why he thought she would have been mad at him, because she coddled him and treated the omega like royalty; only thing she made him do was go off and make sure he had a job so he could help pay for the child; after convincing Tobio to not give Nao up for adoption. Thinking back on it, he felt like shit for even thinking of giving away his child.

But at that point he was just a scared kid who was lost.

Is still lost.

“Was grandma very sick?”

“Yes she was” Tobio responded as the mental image of his mother popped into his head, blinking back the tears, knowing his mother had fought for as long as she could. She slowly withered away into nothing…...nothing but skin and bone at that point; but she kept smiling until the end. He felt helpless that he couldn’t do anything to help her, and he hated seeing his big brother cracking, normally tough and smiley just like their mother. Kuroo put so much pressure on himself; volleyball, desperately trying to find a new home, and making sure Tobio was staying as healthy as possible during the stressful time. He did the best that he could and Tobio wished that that they didn’t argue as much as they did, both of them completely on edge, the omega feeling guilty on how he wasn’t more understanding and loving towards the alpha.

“I love you Nao.”

“I love you too momma” the small alpha smiled, the omega pushing the glasses back up on Nao’s nose.

Tobio felt his phone go off, taking it out of his pocket and answered, “hello?”

“Hey Tobio” the omega smiling as he heard Semi’s voice, “I just wanted to quickly make sure that you are doing alright.”

Semi has been nothing but helpful. Never tried to ask Tobio why he was doing what he was doing, and he never hesitated to stay later when asked of him. He stayed until one every morning since they met, and always came back early around six every morning. Tobio felt guilty about asking him, but Semi always scolded him and always bought breakfast for the two of them and Nao. The older omega was practically begging to see the small alpha, and was gushing at the sight of Nao when they went to pick him up at his babysitters house. Turns out Semi loves children and is trying to have one with his boyfriend, Semi even taking an extra hour of his time to buy a few toys for the little alpha.

Needless to say, Nao has a big crush on Semi.

“Yeah, I’m doing fine” Tobio responded, “just about to head around town with Nao.”

“Ok, just wanted to do a quick check up on you” Semi says, “I have to go since it’s very busy, but glad to know you’re not locking yourself up in your house like you did the first day.”

“Well, I figured it would be nice to take Nao out” Tobio responded, cringing as he didn’t handle himself the best the first day. He walked home the first day before he picked up Nao, feeling completely empty after the alpha on the other side of the wall left. He wasn’t proud that he started cutting himself again. He lied to Daizo and said that he was clumsy after seeing him the day after and promised, even though he was still not ok with what he was doing, that everything was alright.

He felt so dirty for allowing himself to keep doing this.

Feeling some stinging in his inner thighs, the pain of cutting being a constant reminder of his problem that he’s struggled with since he was thirteen.

He was having no luck on getting interviews. He sent out an abundance of applications and kept calling the places everyday, saying they would be looking into his applications….but he’s gotten nothing. Daizo keeps giving him more money every night, while it depressed the omega every time to let the alpha use him, the money was too good to pass up. The thousand dollars would only last him for so long, and Daizo kept adding more and more money with each night, Tobio having way more money than he ever thought he would have at one time.

He was willing to suffer as long as he can keep the money rolling in.

“Momma says I get to go to the toy store for being good” Nao cheered, shaking with excitement.

While Nao has doing pretty good, he also felt so guilty for dropping Nao off at Hinata’s or other play-care workers homes for the past few nights. Nao could feel his tension, which makes Nao extremely tense as he was, knowing the small alpha was missing waking up next to his momma in their shared bed.

Tobio missed it a lot too.

“That’s awesome Nao” Semi cooed, Nao slightly blushing and smiled from ear to ear, “same time tonight?”

“Yeah” Tobio frowned, “and thank you again Semi.”

“No problem” Semi responds, “always remember that you have the device I gave you.”

“Yes.”

“Good, goodbye Tobio and Nao.”

“Bye” Tobio and Nao say at the same time.

Tobio starts flipping through the phone, knowing that he was going to have to tell him eventually, flipping to Kuroo’s number, “hey Nao.”

“Yes momma” Nao responds as the two of them stand up, grabbing onto Tobio’s free hand, both of them giving a quick bow to the tombstone before walking off.

“How do you feel about going to Uncle Kuroo’s volleyball game Saturday?”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Oikawa moved as fast as he could while carrying a heavy pot towards the front of the kitchen, smiling as he got a thank you as an employee took it to serve. He ran over and started heating up another pot of soup, quickly seasoning it and cutting up vegetables to put in it, making sure they were fresh before doing so. He dipped a plastic spoon to have a quick taste, handing the spoon up the to the watchful omega’s mouth; Akaashi quickly blowing on it and took a sip.

“Does it need more seasoning” Oikawa asked with a raised eyebrow, wiping some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Akaashi was so unreadable that it pissed off the alpha, reminding him of his unreadable father. The omega has been nothing but nice, or at least that’s what Oikawa thinks, the omega having a resting bitch face. His expressions were very minimal; either looking mad or bored. He’s not seen a smile even once since the omega asked for his help early this morning; having to be the omega’s hands for most of the day. He asked a couple of co-workers if they knew what happened, but all of them told him that it was an accident of some sort. He would ask them what kind of accident, wondering if it affected the health of the baby; but they would shrug their shoulders and say that the omega wouldn’t say.

“Just a little bit more” the omega responded, using his good hand to move the brunette’s hand away form his mouth, “how long do you heat it for?”

Oikawa smiled at the question, liking that the guy was keeping him on his toes, “heat it up for fifteen minutes on high, always check after the fifteen minutes that the vegetables are soft and easy to chew through.”

Akaashi nodded, “very good, and what do you do before you toss the vegetables in the soup?”

“Make sure they are fresh.”

“And while you’re waiting those fifteen minutes?”

“Go and help the others” the alpha responded without the slightest hesitation, putting up some fruits and vegetables for the others to use, slicing up a carrot quickly and with precision. He slid the pieces of carrots off to the side, one of the other cooks taking it not even ten seconds later.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the brunette, impressed on how quickly this guy was getting the handle of things. He wasn’t shy either, greeting every person that came into the kitchen and leaving them a compliment, surprising some of them, and actually put a lot of them in a good mood as he did preparations for the service. Flashing an award winning smile almost the whole time. He noticed the brunette was observant, watching carefully how everyone moved around and did their thing, somehow being able to get into the groove of things not even thirty minutes of the service, being able to throw himself into the midst of chaos without the slightest hesitation. Mr. Daichi wasn’t kidding when he said the guy knew how to cook, but then Akaashi had to remind himself that he was told he was going to be training one of the troublemakers the morning after his alpha broke his wrist and fingers.

So his mindset and outlook on life was dark, depressing and he hated everyone.

He was glad that he didn’t have to baby this guy.

“Where did you learn how to cook” Akaashi asked, pulling out a lemon with his broken hand, wincing as he held back a whine, using his non-dominant hand to hold the knife to cut the lemon.

Angry that he can’t go as fast as he wants to.

Oikawa looked at the omega with pity, seeing the struggle, “I taught myself, my parents were always busy working and my sister was out all the time with her friends…..what about you?”

“By my…..teacher” the omega picking his words carefully, not wanting to say he was held captive at an obedience school. Not willing to say that he was forced to cook.

He was forced to do a lot of things.

Oikawa noticed the hesitance in his voice, “did you go to a culinary school?”

All Akaashi did was nod.

Oikawa bit his lip, really getting tired of seeing the omegas struggle with the lemon, “you know I can do that for you Akaashi.”

“No, I can do it myself” the omega stubbornly stated, glaring as the alpha tried to take the lemon out of his hand.

“I’ve been watching you this whole day” the alpha countered, both of them locking eyes, “you can barley move your finger without feeling pain.”

“I don’t give a damn” the omega growled, some of the other chefs listening in, not used to hearing Akaashi getting angry at someone before, “this is what I do for a living.”

“You know you can miss a couple days of work so you can heal up” the alpha responded, cutting up more carrots with a lot of force, getting aggravated with how stubborn and foolish the omega is being.

The omega grip on the knife tightened, and says through gritted teeth as he lowered his voice so only Oikawa could hear, “I have two kids and a husband who is a bit on the lazy side, and I have another child on the way. So don’t you dare tell me what I can and cannot do. This is MY kitchen and I will do as I please.”

This was the only place where he felt like he had power. Where he felt safe, a place where he wasn’t afraid of being smacked around twenty-four seven. This is a place were people actually respected him, where people actually liked him and treated him as an equal, most of them treating him like he was their boss.

Which he technically is.

And he will be damned if he allowed this alpha to walk all over him like his alpha at home.

The alpha didn’t break eye contact with Akaashi. He didn’t understand why the omega was getting worked up about, the alpha just wanted him to not push himself, he himself knowing what that kind of thing can do to your body. He knew he shouldn’t be arguing with someone who can easily get him fired, but he is a person that isn’t known for backing down. The kind of words like ‘this is my kitchen and I will do as I please’ reminded him of his fathers ‘this is my home, I will do as I damn please’, and he would damned if were to back down from an Mr. Oikawa 2.0.

He hates his father and will not lose to him in any shape or form.

“You do realize what kind of damage you’re doing to your body” Oikawa responded, lowering his voice so that the omega can only hear him, continuing to dangerously cut the knifes without looking, “you’re going to end up killing your baby.”

Oikawa saw that he pushed a button that should never be pushed, immediately realizing his mistake when the omega showed an emotion other than anger or boredom. The intensity of his anger disappeared, eyes widening as tears started welling up in his eyes. He seemed to be in a different world, Oikawa stopping what he was doing.

“I….I’m sorry Akaashi” the alpha apologized, starting to feel like shit.

He lightly tapped the omega, that being a mistake.

“NO I’M NOT” Akaashi screamed, lifting his knife in the air and slammed it onto the cutting board below him; everyone’s eyes widened at the usually calm and composed omega.

And not just because of his outburst.

Akaashi ended up slamming the knife onto one of is fingers, blood oozing out of the wound.

A tear slid down Akaashi’s cheek.

Oikawa dropped what he was doing and wrapped a random rag around the wound, shoving people out of the way screaming, “MEDIC!!”

 

-30 Minutes Later-

 

Akaashi winced as Oikawa put needle through his skin, neither of them saying anything to each other for the past twenty minutes. While the omega normally appreciated silence, he needed the chatty alpha to start talking to preoccupy his troubled mind.

‘You’re going to end up killing your baby.’

He closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around his stomach, holding back the tears that threatened to come out. He didn’t remember much after the alpha uttered those words to him, memories of his alpha hitting him and blaming him for a miscarriage he had a couple years back, the alpha blaming him for something that he had no control over, telling him he killed the baby. 

He believed him.

It was a sensitive topic for him.

Next thing he knew his finger was split open and pouring blood, and the alpha calling for the medic. He had to spend the next ten minutes convincing the alpha he didn’t need a medic, the alpha insisting that he was going to help him if they weren’t going to get a professional. So here they were, Oikawa stitching up the omega’s finger. His black and blue hand on full display as they hung out at the side door that led to the kitchen, the two of them ignoring the smelly trash a few feet away.

While Oikawa was curious and concerned about how his hand got all fucked up, he figured he did enough damage and kept his mouth shut about it.

“So you have two children” Oikawa asked, the omega nodding, “what are their names?”

“Hikaru and Isamu” Akaashi mumbled, his breath hitching and had to fight the urge to flinch as Oikawa thread the needle through his skin.

Oikawa looked up and gave a small smile, “those are nice names…..both boys I’m assuming?”

“Y-yeah” Akaashi smiled, “Hikaru is my older one, my gentle omega. Isamu is my younger one, my abrasive alpha.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but think of that small alpha at the eye shop, unable to help but feel slightly irritated by the thought of the brat.

“ARE YOU OK” a voice shouts from a distance, Oikawa snapping his head and smiled as he saw Bokuto sprinting towards them, the brunette not missing the omega’s blush.

Bokuto didn’t stop himself in time and Oikawa didn’t move out of the way in time, the white haired alpha slamming into the brunette. Bokuto was determined to make sure the angelic omega was alright, not paying attention to Oikawa growling at him and he jumped up to inspect the omega hand.

“What happened” Bokuto asked as he gently caressed the omega’s hand in one of his big hands, all of his shyness about talking to the omega disappearing, “you’re hand looks like it took a beating!”

“H-how did you know I was hurt” Akaashi questions with wide eyes, feeling himself relax as the alpha touched him, nothing but worry and warmth oozing off the alpha.

“Word spreads fast” Bokuto responds, looking at Oikawa with a questioning look, “and I heard that you upset him am I correct?”

“Damnit” Oikawa grumbled, “I’m sorry Akaashi!”

“Quit apologizing” the omega ordered, “it’s not your fault that I’m clumsy.”

“Bu-”

Akaashi held up his good hand, “don’t apologize or I will put you on a dishes, and that is the worst position to be in if you don’t count trash duty.”

“Why not put me on trash duty” Oikawa asked as he sat himself back up against the wall.

He pointed at Bokuto, “because he’s been doing it this past week.”

“W-wait” Bokuto stuttered, getting a little flustered as scratched the back of his head, “you know?”

“I saw you do it the first time” the omega explains as he gives a small smile, “I’m quiet impressed that you can carry all the trash bags at one time, you seem to enjoy yourself doing it so I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Aww” Oikawa cooed, “Bokuto is helping out an omega, how adorable!”

“S-shut it” Bokuto cried, kicking the brunette on his legs.

Akaashi placed his good hand over his mouth and gave a small chuckle, finding the alpha adorable, “thank you for helping me and the other chefs out.”

Bokuto turned his attention back to the omega as Oikawa whined behind him, face red as he gave a nervous smile, “not a problem, an omega like yourself shouldn’t have to do all of that labor.”

“Don’t you have to work” Oikawa asks the alpha, Bokuto face turning a deeper shade of red.

“I-I should” and gave a nervous laugh looking down to his feet, the white haired alpha shoving his hand in front of the omega’s face that made him flinch, the alpha holding a small blue flower, “h-here!”

Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat, never being shown this much affection since Kuroo. He hasn’t received flowers since Kuroo years ago.

He felt his face heat up, “for me?”

“Yeah” the alpha squeaked, shuffling his feet side to side as he still looked down, “I know that this won’t help heal your hurt hand, but I just wanted you to have this….as a way of me hoping your hand feels better, I w-wanted to give it to you now since I don’t know if I will see you later.”

Akaashi stared wide eyed at the flower, taking it as he had to hold back a smile. 

This being the first time he felt loved in a long time.

 

-3:00 P.M.-

 

Suga had to keep himself from totally losing it, finding it amusing as he stared at Tobio and the two alpha’s. Tobio standing between them, a raven haired omega with dark blue eyes, giving an annoyed look with his shoulders hunched up to his ears. Kuroo was giving his little brother a bone crushing side hug, looking as happy as he can be. Then he sees a small alpha on the other side of Tobio, hugging his legs as he stares at Suga with wide blue eyes, the same shade as the his momma. His glasses makes his eyes look bigger then they already are, smiling as the gray haired omega couldn’t help but think the braces and glasses on the small alpha made him look more adorable than he already was.

The overalls he was wearing just made him want to pinch the small alpha’s cheeks.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Suga bowed, “I’m very appreciative that you are taking time out of your busy schedule to help with the cake.”

Tobio unsuccessfully tried to shove his brother off of him, “not a problem…..let go of me for the love of god!”

Kuroo just smiled, Suga seeing just how genuinely happy the alpha is to be around his brother, “I don’t wanna, you know I haven’t seen you in over a month and I’m excited that you’re coming to my game Saturday!”

“And you make me want to not see you for a whole year and not go to your game” Tobio rolled his eyes as he looked down and gave his leg a small shake, “Nao please let go of me too.”

Nao just wrapped his legs around the omega’s and tightened his grip, shaking his head no in response.

“Clingy isn’t he” Suga chuckled, squatting down to the small alpha, “you like helping your momma?”

Nao nodded, “yes I do!”

Suga handed him a folder, “this folder has very important information about the party.”

“A party” Nao squealed, instantly letting go of the omega’s leg and hugged the folder, “I want to go to a party!”

Tobio raised an eyebrow at his son; seriously wandering how he was this kids mother. He was never this outgoing and hated parties, always feeling awkward and uncomfortable, even when he was Nao’s age. He wandered how this kid is blood related to him in any sense, but then he looks at his brother hugging him with the same smile, and he can’t help but feel Nao gets his excitable personality from his big brother.

“As long as you can keep this safe for your momma” Suga responds with a soft smile and clapped his hands, “and help your momma so you can go to the party!”

Nao looks up at his momma and hugs the fold like his life depended on it, “I will keep this safe so we can go to the party!”

Tobio gives his son a thumbs up and a pat on the head, “thank you, could you do me a favor?”

“Yes!”

“Could you get my pots and pans out” Tobio asks, “the ones that I use for making your favorite cakes.”

Nao nodded enthusiastically and ran towards the kitchen, hearing pans clattering to the floor not even ten seconds later.

“Do you think it’s a good idea leaving him in their to his own devices” Kuroo asks, giving his brother a questioning look, “he could break something.”

“Oh he’s learned from previous experience to not make a mess again” Tobio forced a smile and looked at his brother, “as long as he doesn’t get a handle on the batter and frosting, he will be fine.”

“Did he make a huge mess” Suga asked, although by the look on his face he already knew the answer to the question.

“Oh, I had a field day cleaning that shit up” the omega frowned as the memory popped in his head, “he decided to be extra that day and got frosting all over the walls and carpet…..as you can guess I was not pleased.”

Suga gave a small smile and walked towards the kitchen, “I will go help him.”

Tobio felt his phone vibrate, looking to see he got a message from Daizo. The omega groan as he felt his brother trying to be snoopy.

“Who was that” Kuroo smiled.

“No one” the omega responded, managing to slip out of his brother’s grasp, paling a bit when he red the message, not really the time to be asking him to be taking more pictures.

Kuroo noticed the sick look his brother gave him, placing the back of his hand on his forehead, “you feeling alright?”

‘No.’

Tobio locked his phone and gave a small laugh, playfully batting his hand away, “I’m fine brother, why would you assume that I’m not feeling good?”

‘Help me.’

“Because your acting strangely” Kuroo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest, “if your feeling the urge again, you need to tell me.”

‘I’ve felt it and I let it win.’

“I haven’t felt the urge in years brother” Tobio lied, resisting the urge to itch his stinging thighs, “I’m fine.”

‘No I’m not.’

Kuroo didn’t look like he believed him, noticing a small bruise on his neck poking out from his long sleeved shirt and pointed at it, “then what’s that?”

“Nothing” Tobio snipped, fixing the collar and mentally cursed Daizo for leaving hickeys, starting to get pissed off of his brother’s snoopy nature, “I accidentally hurt myself at work.”

“On your neck” not believing the omega in the slightest, getting aggravated at his brother’s stubborn and secretitive nature.

“Yes.”

“Are you seeing someone?”

“No.”

“Why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not.”

They both stared each other for a minute, Suga noticing the tension between the two of them building, keeping Nao in the kitchen and distracted him from his mother and uncle. The two of them glaring at each other, both of them not backing down.

But Tobio felt his stomach churning again, feeling vomit building up in his throat. He’s been feeling it for a couple of days now, hitting him periodically throughout the two day period. He slammed his hand over his mouth, Kuroo’s glare disappearing and went to Tobio’s aid as he fell on his knees, carrying his little brother to the toilet just in time. The omega puked his guts out, his whole body shaking, not understanding why. He knew he wasn’t sick, and he made sure Daizo was clean before they hooked up.

He had an idea of what it might be, but he quickly dismissed the idea before he could freak himself out.

 

-6:00 P.M.-

 

He had to convince Kuroo that he was fine, that he had a little too much sugar when he and Nao went out earlier in the day. While he got annoyed that his brother wouldn’t stop helping him out with EVERY TINY THING, he ended up tolerating it for the fact his brother stopped questioning him about the hickey.

Although he knew Kuroo would ask him about it again soon.

He ended up getting all the information he needed from the nice omega, smiling to himself on how cute the idea was. Owls was the main theme, Tobio able to jot down multiple quick sketches as Kuroo messaged his foot, Nao attempting to message his other foot as he watched his uncle; Tobio having to pretend that his kid wasn’t hurting him. Suga was so happy and indecisive with the multiple sketches he came up with, that he thought the omega was going to pass out from getting himself too worked up from excitement.

He tossed the volleyball in his hands up and down, staring at the big doors in front of him, debating if it was a good idea. He hadn’t been to the gym in years, avoiding being in one for as long as he could because it brought back memories. Good and bad ones. He missed being inside of one though, that was a feeling he couldn’t deny.

“I don’t know if I can do this” he mumbled to himself, catching the volleyball.

“Nice serve” he heard someone yell on the inside, Tobio giving a small smile as he remembered one of his old teammates shouting that to him, how proud Kuroo, his mom and the rest of their team seemed to be with him. How proud he was of himself.

“I can do this” he tells himself as he reached the handle, hesitating for a moment before he slowly opened it, knowing he needed to get himself back into the groove of things before he goes to his brother’s game on Saturday.

The smell of sweat and dirty gym socks hit him with full force, normally throwing off and making a normal person want to gag; but he wasn’t a normal person. He loved the smell and missed it, smiling at the memory of his mother always complaining how bad he and Kuroo smelled, and how Kuroo would always jump on top of their mother to rub all of his sweat on her. How she say she would threatened ground him if he were to do such a thing, but they all would end up laughing in the end. How their mother would join them in their practices sometimes as she used to be a player herself, and a skilled one at that; impressing all of them, and especially Bokuto on how she used to be the ace on her team.

Tobio adjust his overnight bag on his shoulders, shuffling his feet side to side, taking a few steps inside the gym after working up the courage.

His shorts were a little tighter than he last wore them, and wondered if he slacked off in his daily runs. He then pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, remembering that when he got pregnant, his stomach and breasts weren’t the only things that swelled; his butt growing more than his liking. While his stomach and breasts went back to normal, his butt decided to stay the same size it swelled into.

Too damn big for his liking; and he hated that he didn’t notice until now how the shorts made his butt stick out more than he felt comfortable with.

Making a mental note to buy new ones.

Despite the shorts, he was actually happy with the rest of his clothing. He wore black leggings under his shorts that went down to his ankles, wearing a black long sleeved sports shirt with a big white t-shirt over it, making sure to cover up the damn hickeys on his neck.

He actually felt pretty good with the way he looked for the most part; a feeling that he hasn’t had in a long time.

But the moment he decides to look up and continue walking, not being able to fully see who was all here when a volleyball flew towards his direction. He didn’t dodge it in time as it hit him in the face, hitting him with so much force the it sent him flying back a bit, falling on his back. He laid there and instantly regretted his choice to come here, groaning as he felt his left eye already start to swell, contemplating if he should just lay there until death does him in, because he feels extremely embarrassed that this had to happen. 

‘Why’ was all the omega could think as he stared at the ceiling with a frown, hearing multiple footsteps run towards him.

“Oh my god, are you ok” he hears a voice scream, making his heart stop as he never thought he would ever hear this voice again.

The handsome brunette from the eyes shop dropped to his knees and leaned over the omega, leaning in to inspect his eyes, so close that his scent became dangerously intoxicating for the omega, biting his lip to fight off any urge to attack the alpha’s lips. He wasn’t going to fight off the thought that he found this man to extremely attractive, he fantasized about having sex with this guy as he spent every night with Daizo; the omega blushing at the thought and was lucky that this guy couldn’t read minds. All he could do was stare up at lock eyes with the alpha.

The handsome alpha losing focus on checking to see if his eye was ok, getting lost in the beautiful blue eyes the omega possessed. He didn’t know if it was the lighting of the gym or what, but the omega seemed to have a certain glow to skin that made him shine and made him look more appealing than he already was.

‘Oh I’m getting turned on.’

“I think he’s ok” he hears another familiar voice say, the owner of the voice shoving the handsome alpha off of him and sat up the omega, looking at the handsome alpha’s friend that was also at the shop.

He thought he was a nice guy.

“All good” the alpha smiled as he stood up and held out his hand, the omega almost busted out laughing when the handsome alpha shoved his friend out of the way and grabbed the omega’s hand, pulling him up.

“I’m so sorry” the handsome whined, getting to his knees and bowed his head, both of the alpha’s hands holding one of Tobio’s, “my serve was a little off and I ended up hitting you, and I know you’re already mad at me from happened at the eye shop, I’M SORRY!”

The friend of the handsome alpha kicked him, the omega holding a hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing at the two alpha’s in front of him, “don’t push me like that again you dumbass!”

The handsome alpha jumped up, completely ignored his friend and turned his attention to the omega, giving the omega pleading eyes, “please forgive me for this and the eye shop!”

The two alpha’s looked at him as they waited for an answer, the omega taking a step back as all eyes seemed to be on him, feeling like he already forgave the alpha by fantasizing about him. But he knew he couldn’t say that, while he thought the handsome alpha probably wouldn’t have a problem with that statement, probably would boost the already big ego he can sense from this guy; it was embarrassing to him.

‘Hey I prostitute myself, thank you for letting me use my imagination and make me believe that I’m sleeping with you’ would be awkward and humiliating for him to say the least.

“Y-you are….forgiven.”

The handsome alpha’s eyes lit up, the omega finding his giddiness to be cute. The alpha wrapped an arm around the omega’s shoulders and guided him towards the volleyball net, “thank you beautiful!”

“No problem.”

“So where’s your kid if you don’t mind me asking” the friend asked as he walked closely behind his friend.

“He’s out with a friend” the omega responded, still unable to get over the giddiness he felt with the alpha touching him, “I wanted to come out and toss my old volleyball around.”

“You play volleyball” the handsome alpha questions, his charming smile growing.

The omega nodded, “I used to play, but taking care of a kid all on my own doesn’t exactly leave me a lot of time to myself.”

“Understood” the friend nodded, “what position?”

“Setter.”

“Hold up” the handsome alpha halted his movements.

“Uh-oh” his friend muttered.

The handsome alpha took the volleyball out of the confused omega’s hands, shoving into his friend’s hands, pointing at the omega, “set.”

“W-what?”

“I want to see you set.”

“It’s been years.”

“I don’t give a damn” the handsome alpha stated, placing both of his hands on his hips, “I want to see you set a ball. Iwaizumi” pointing to his friend, “is going to get the ball up in the air, then I want to see you set the ball for him” without another word he walked onto the other side of the net.

“Are you sure” the omega asked the alpha, who he found out his name to be Iwaizumi, looking rather confused about the whole thing.

Iwaizumi chuckled and gave the omega a small pat on the shoulders, “he’s just a very competitive guy, his main position is a setter as well and wants…..or thinks he the best one there is. I know he’s always wanted have a student he can train under him, and lets face it” raising an eyebrow at the omega, “we both know he finds you attractive, so it’s an excuse for him to be around you more.”

The omega blushed, Iwaizumi giving a small smile, “he won’t bite omega” and scoots to the back of the line.

Tobio took off his overnight bag and tossed it off to the side, closing his eyes and inhaled, leaning his head back as he exhaled.

‘I can do this.’

He imagined his brother to his right, wearing his usual shit-eating grin as he was getting ready to play decoy. He remembered the feeling of his team behind him having his back, that no matter what happened someone was going to always have his back; tried to remember the good old days before the whole school turned on him. He had to place himself back in his first year when they would shout ‘nice toss’ during every practice and game, dismiss the shouts of ‘whore’ that was pelted at him when his brother wasn’t around, as everyone would intentionally miss his tosses or completely ignore him in his second year.

He opened his eyes as he felt the presence of Iwaizumi behind him, a calm, friendly and reassuring presence; one that he feel that he would have his back no matter what. He then looked ahead of him to the handsome alpha on the other side of the court, knees bent as he set himself in the middle of the court, looking at the omega with such intensity that sent shivers down his spine. He was ready to see what he was made of, wanted someone to have under his wing.

He was ready for the omega to give it his all.

For the handsome alpha and Iwaizumi; he most certainly will.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, seeing the doubt and tense body language the omega had disappeared, seeing nothing but concentration and confidence. The slight twitch of the omega’s fingers, the need to touch the ball was starting to become apparent. The handsome alpha saw the same, eyes widening and smiling from ear to ear, getting a thrill to see what the beauty was going to do. He can tell by the look in the omega’s eyes, being able to tell, to just sense, that he was no ordinary kind of setter. The stance he got in, a stance you have to train yourself to be in, one that makes you unreadable. It pissed off but excited the alpha that he couldn’t read what was going through his mind, wasn’t able to read what his next move was going to be. It kept him on his toes, making Oikawa analyze every possibility of what he was going to do, his toes curling with excitement.

The omega looked back at Iwaizumi, the alpha taken back by the intensity for a moment, giving the omega a nod. He had a feeling he didn’t need to hold back on any kind of tricks.

Iwaizumi grinned, ‘excellent.’

Iwaizumi set the ball in the air, the omega moving himself to where the ball was going to land, squatting slightly and lifted his hands up into the air. He saw the way Iwaizumi was running straight up to the net, Tobio being able to tell he wasn’t planning on hitting it there, that would be too easy. He pivoted his feet before he looked like he was going to jump, sprinting at full speed to the other side of the net; taking the handsome alpha off guard, not realizing that the other two were going to do something ‘risky’ right off the bat, sprinting after the other alpha to the other side of the net. The omega leaned himself backwards, leaning his head back as Iwaizumi jumped in the air, the alpha smirking at the handsome alpha. Tobio imagined a target right were Iwaizumi’s hand was going to be, narrowing his eyes and licked his lip as his hand came into contact with the ball, tossing the ball backwards. The ball landed against Iwaizumi’s hand, his smirk growing as he smacked down the ball with full force, grazing the handsome alpha’s finger tips as he jumped up to block it, the volleyball slamming down with a big BOOM at the back of the court, almost going out of bounds.

Tobio didn’t realize that he was holding in a breath, panting heavily as he stared at his hands. He smiled as he was responsible for helping his side get a point, getting the same thrill and happiness as he did so many years ago. He closed his eyes and let his smile grow wider, fighting off the tears of happiness.

He missed this.

Iwaizumi and the handsome alpha looked at each other as they both were hunched over, hands on their knees, breathing heavily. Both of them shocked at what just happened. Iwaizumi snapping out of his shock to run up to the omega to compliment him, slapping him on the back and asked how the omega was able to read him so well. How accurate that toss was.

The handsome alpha could only stare at the omega. He felt amazed and slightly threatened at how well the omega was able to adjust himself, being able to accurately read someone who he’s never played with before in his life. That amazing toss was something to behold, the accuracy of how he was able to set the ball with such precision where Iwaizumi was going to hit it. While the handsome alpha knew his skills at tossing were amazing, he knew damn well he can’t do what the omega just displayed.

Not even close.

It thrilled and pissed him off so much; he wanted to see what else this omega can do.

He walked towards the two and plastered on a smile, slapping the omega’s butt, the omega yelping as his face turned a deep shade of red. Oikawa wanted to do that the whole time, unable to help but find the omega’s big butt a turn on and the shorts didn’t help his urge, earning a slap on the back of his head by Iwaizumi.

Excellent volleyball skills, beautiful, a seemingly adorable personality and a nice ass.

Oikawa couldn’t deny it; he’s in love.


	6. Blowing Kisses On Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the day before and the day of the game; this chapter being Tobio, Kuroo and Oikawa centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY, THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND KUDOS, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> This is the longest chapter by far, this chapter is more Tobio, Kuroo and Oikawa centric; but I do promise Bokuaka in the next chapter for sure :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***This chapter has mentions of death, sexual content, language and rape (specifically at the end of the chapter)***

-Friday Afternoon: 3:00 P.M.-

 

-Flashback-

 

Kuroo sat next to Tobio as they both waited for the nurse, the alpha filling in for their sick mother at home; texting her that he would send her a picture as soon as he can. He then looked over to his little brother in the bed, frowning as he saw Tobio looking terrified and reached out to hold his brother’s hand, being able to feel how tense he was.

“You have nothing to worry about” Kuroo smiled, softly rubbing his thumb against his brother’s in small circles, “we are just here to check out the gender of your kid and make sure he/she is healthy.”

“B-but this is the first doctors visit” he can tell his brother about to cry…..those lovely hormones, “w-we have been so busy with taking care of mom and her doctors visits, that we’ve completely neglected to even bother on checking up on my baby! W-what if I did something wrong because I didn’t eat right and it hurts my baby!”

“To-”

“The baby hasn’t come out yet and I’m already being a bad mother” he cried, tears pouring down his cheeks as he squeezed his brother’s hand so hard that the alpha winced, “I’m a bad mother Kuroo!”

‘Be patient’ the alpha reminded himself, still not used to his little brother being so open with his emotions in years, ‘it’s just hormones.’

Hormones and stress, Kuroo having to somewhat fill the void of being his brother’s alpha as he goes through this; since needing an alpha through pregnancy was extremely important to the baby’s and mother’s health. It didn’t have to be the biological father of the baby, which Kuroo was extremely happy about since he still wants to murder the alpha that violated his brother. The only two alpha’s Tobio will even allowed to get close to him was him and Bokuto, and since the white-haired alpha couldn’t be around them all the time and their mother seriously ill; Kuroo ended up with the duty of taking care of an emotional Tobio the majority of the time. And while he loved being needed by his little brother, he couldn’t help but get a little annoyed of how clingy and out of whack he was. He had gotten used to his cold and sometimes emotionless brother for so long, so he felt like he was in the twilight zone when Tobio got this way.

But he couldn’t help but smile as he saw bits and pieces of his real brother seeping through here and there, “you are not a bad mom, with you worrying this much about your babies health means you care, with you caring is a good sign that you will be a good mother.”

Tobio sniffed, “so I’m not a bad mom?”

Kuroo gave him a big and reassuring smile and gave his brother’s hand a squeeze, “you will be a good mother, I can promise you.”

“Aww” a beta woman in a nurses uniform walks in with a machine, smiling at the two raven haired brothers, “how long have you two been together?”

The two males eyes bugged out of their heads, both faces turning red as they let go of each others hands, Kuroo stuttering “I-I’m his brother!”

Tobio nodding his head in agreement, hiding his face behind his hands.

“My apologies” the woman says as she gives a nervous laugh, “you two just seemed very affectionate with each other that I misjudged.”

“Don’t apologize” Kuroo hurriedly says, still flustered by the insinuation the beta woman made, “shit happens!”

Tobio just nodded again, still not putting his hands down from his face.

“Ok” the woman says after an awkward moment of silence, setting everything up in the process of the silence, “Alright Kage-”

“Tobio” the omega corrects as sets his hands down, “just Tobio.”

The woman looked taken back for a second, but nodded, “ok Tobio, omega, male, sixteen years old and about six months pregnant.”

Tobio nodded, “yes mam.”

After asking him a few questions, the beta woman lifted Tobio’s shirt up over his stomach, Kuroo nearly snapping at the woman when she scrunched her nose a bit at some of the omega’s scars from his urges. Tobio had to put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no to stop him from running his mouth. The beta woman then squeezed some cool gel onto the omega’s bulging stomach, the omega shivering in reaction. She then uses a transducer, a special wand that she uses to run the gel around his stomach, the two males stare wide eyed at the image on the screen.

At first Kuroo didn’t know how to react to his little brother becoming pregnant, he didn’t know if he should have been excited or angry. After all, the baby did belong to HIM, the one person that if he ever saw again, he would not hesitate to get thrown in jail for murder. He didn’t know how to feel about the baby that was forced inside his brother, should he love or hate the child? When he first found out he agreed with his little brother to give the kid up for adoption; but then their mother came up with a good point.

The child has no part in the alpha’s decision on raping Tobio, the child being an innocent in the situation like the omega. 

She managed to talk the two males out of adoption. After that Tobio started to let himself get attached to the life inside of him, Tobio wouldn’t out right say it, but he was excited to have this baby. Kuroo started to slowly let himself get used to the idea of Tobio having a kid, and now he was pretty excited to be an uncle. 

Bokuto is equally excited; texting Kuroo to keep him updated since he couldn’t make it to the ultrasound.

“My baby” Tobio smiled as he started tearing up, feeling nothing but happiness and love for his still developing child and snapped his head to Kuroo, “that’s my baby.”

Kuroo looked at him with the same smile, the beta woman being able to see the resemblance between the two, “you’re gonna do great.”

“Oh my, look what we have here” the beta woman smiled, pointing to the screen, “you got a boy, alpha by the looks of it.”

Tobio placed a hand over his mouth as he stared up at his son on the screen, Kuroo giving a small pout.

“Damn it” Kuroo grumbled, Tobio raising an eyebrow at his brother, “I owe that owl money.”

“Wanted a niece” Tobio smirked.

“I’m good with a niece or nephew” Kuroo responded as he texted Bokuto and his mother, “I guessed boy but I said omega, he said male but said the boy was going to be an alpha” he then jumped up from his chair and pointed at the image on the screen, “why can’t you have helped your uncle out and be born with a reproductive system!”

Tobio laughed, “he’s not out of my womb and you’re already yelling at him.”

“What” Kuroo whined, looking at his brother as the beta woman kept moving the wand round, “you call him a little fucker for making you gain weight, grow breasts, crave things and make you feel emotions!”

Tobio just gave him a ‘really’ look, “I’m the one who is carrying him dumbass.”

“The little shit just helped his other uncle win” then pointed at Tobio’s stomach, “you made me lose!”

“Good job son” Tobio smiled as he lightly poked his stomach as Kuroo just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Would you like to see if your other boy is an omega?”

The two of them froze.

“M-may you please repeat that” Kuroo asked, looking back at the screen.

"The other boy" she responds and pointed at the screen, "I will check to see if he's an omega."

There he saw on the screen, another baby popping up as the beta woman moved the wand around. The two babies huddled close together.

“T-twins” Tobio stuttered, his face paling as he stared wide eyed, his mouth hanging open as he started to process what he’s seeing, “two…..two babies?”

The beta woman nodded as she closely inspected the second child, “I was a little surprised when I saw you, I mean at six months pregnant your stomach and breasts should have already started filling out, but then I walked in the room and thought your stomach looked a little too big for six months” she explains as she narrows her eyes at the screen, sticking her tongue out in concentration, “but since you’re carrying more than one kid it makes a lot more sense.”

“Twins” Kuroo says as he looked at his brothers’ bulging stomach, feeling conflicted. One kid was already going to be difficult enough to manage, but two? He didn’t know if he should be excited or terrified, “alpha, beta or omega?”

“Omega by the looks of it” she responds with a smile, “I can see his tiny little organs, barely, but it looks like he’s developing the reproductive system that you wanted.”

Kuroo looked at his little brother; the alpha smiling as the omega smiled and rubbed his hand over his stomach with care. While the circumstances that lead him to get pregnant is undesirable, he was glad to see Tobio looking past it as he started talking to the two lives growing inside of him.

He was excited.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Kuroo held up his necklace that he wore everyday, giving a sad smile at the dark blue gem, crescent moon shaped. It was special to him and he couldn’t help but think of that day, remembering how scared yet excited he and Tobio were. How Nao was supposed to have a brother.

He gave the necklace a small kiss, “wish you can be here little guy, I know your momma does too.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Congratulations” the doctors cheers, Tobio sitting on the bed with his head bowed, tensing up as the doctor walks into the room, “your pregnant!”

Tobio softly places his hands over his stomach, not daring to look up at the doctor as his eyes started to water. He didn’t want to be pregnant, didn’t want to go through the pain of childbirth again. He didn’t want to bond with the child, afraid he was going to lose another baby.

He couldn’t go through it again.

But he doesn’t have the heart to get an abortion, he didn’t want erase a life that did nothing to him. The child is innocent.

In a way, Tobio already knew he formed an attachment, already loving the child inside of him despite knowing who the father is. Thing was, he didn’t want to be with Daizo, he didn’t love him, he didn’t really care for the alpha in general. He was just a means to make money to provide for his five year old. 

But how can he just ditch Daizo?

The money that he has now, while there is a lot, was not going to last forever. He’s trying his damnedest to find a job with no luck. He was not only going to have to provide for Nao, but for the life growing inside of him now. 

What was he going to do?

How will the handsome alpha look at him when he finds out?

His breath hitched as it hit him, ‘how is Kuroo going to react?’

 

-Friday Night: 9:00 P.M.-

 

“May I please have a good luck kiss” Oikawa smiles at the omega, lightly tapping his cheek a couple of times, “it will help me win the game tomorrow.”

Tobio chuckled and bit his lip, holding back on his urge to do so as he leaned his head against the wall with a smirk, “how about I make proposal?”

This peaked the alpha’s interest, “I’m listening.”

“As long as you win the game tomorrow, I-”

“I will win the game tomorrow” the alpha corrected.

The omega just rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh, “as long as you win I will give you a kiss on the cheek, and tell you my name that you’ve been dying to know.”

Tobio deliberately withholding information from him, wanting to see just what this guy wants from him. All Oikawa knew about him was that he's an omega, a single mom, he used to play volleyball and his favorite flowers. He debated on running from Oikawa the moment he found he was on the same team as his brother, but the love and attention he got from the alpha was doing something for him. Making him attracted to the alpha even more than he already was; so he keeps coming back to the gym.

The alpha’s eyes widened, smiling ear to ear and shook with excitement. All he could think was ‘about damn time’ with this flirtatious omega, being stubborn and hard to get for the past few days. He begged for his name after getting his ass kicked by Iwaizumi for slapping the omega’s butt. But he was glad that he didn’t have a hard time convincing the omega to come to the gym the next day.

And the day after.

And the day after that.

He even got the omega’s phone number, after Iwaizumi got his number first.

He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of that.

But he knew his friend and omega were just messing with him at that point, the two of them being two peas in a pod. Both of them scowled a lot. Both are aggressive. Both can be very quiet, but also can be chatty when they want to. Easy to tease. And both like to use the word ‘dumbass’ a lot. Needless to say they are good friends; which he’s noticed Iwaizumi becoming protective of. Oikawa would lightly bump into the omega, most of the time Oikawa had to admit was on purpose, and would get glared at or hit. He knew Iwaizumi only looked at the omega as a brother, noticing the shorter alpha treating the omega like his own little brother. He could see the brotherly love and teasing he would give towards the omega, seeing a bit of sadness in Iwaizumi’s eye.

He knew the omega reminded Iwaizumi of his deceased little brother.

“Oh you better keep that promise” the alpha cooed, sticking his hand out to shake the omega’s, “it’s a deal.”

Iwaizumi smiled as he walked up to the two and ruffled the omega’s hair, “thank you.”

The omega looked at him with confusion, “for what?”

“For the promise” he responded as he pointed to the happy brunette, “there is no way in hell we are going to lose now; he’s going to be one determined son of a bitch to get your name and kiss.”

“Well I want you guys to win” the omega smiled, looking down at him stomach and slightly frowned, holding back the urge to rub his stomach.

‘How can I be so stupid?’

Oikawa saw a shift in the omega’s mood and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “we will win for you beautiful, I promise when I win that I will buy you and your kid dinner; how does that sound?”

“We do not have the money to do that” Iwaizumi grunted, also noticing something was a little off with the omega.

Oikawa tried to keep the mood lighthearted, “as captain, I will demand the team to pay for my omega’s dinner!”

“Vice Captain” Iwaizumi corrected, giving a small sigh in relief when the omega seemed to go back to usual self, seeing his cheeks turn a little red at Oikawa’s comment.

“Come on” Oikawa whined, “could you at least let me have that one?”

“He was going to find out at the game tomorrow anyway” Iwaizumi smirked.

“But I like the title” Oikawa pouted, giving the omega a small squeeze, “Captain Oikawa Tooru of University of Tokyo, best setter and Captain in Japan!”

“In your dreams Trashykawa” Iwaizumi teased, dodging the ball hurled at him.

“Captain Oikawa Tooru has a nice ring to it” the omega commented, giving a small smile.

“Thank you” the brunette shouted, hugging the omega from behind, “he knows what he’s talking about!”

“He’s only agreeing with you because he likes you” Iwaizumi responded and placed a hand on his hip.

The brunette smiled while the omega covered his face with his hands, “that and he actually agrees that I should be the captain instead of that dick.”

“What do you have against the guy” Iwaizumi sighed, the omega looking curious as the brunette rests his chin on the omega’s head.

“He paid his way to the captains spot I worked hard for” he growled in response to Iwaizumi, “while he’s not a bad player, he is nowhere close to you, Kuroo’s, Bokuto’s and my skill level. Hell I think beauty here is better than he is with what he’s shown me” Oikawa giving the omega a small shake as the omega continued to hide his face behind his hand, “I should have been captain and one of you three should have been vice captain, you know that’s how it should have been!”

As much as Iwaizumi wanted to berate his friend for his bitter attitude, he couldn’t help but agree with him for once, “well, you’re not wrong.”

“HA” Oikawa let go of the omega and raised his fist up in air in victory, “even Iwaizumi himself thinks so!”

“Is he a bad guy” the omega asked the shorter alpha, the brunette too busy shouting ‘victory’ to hear the question.

“Not really” Iwaizumi sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “he’s not that bad at all, but his ego can be just as bad as the dancing idiot over there” pointing to Oikawa who was doing a small dance, “captain feels threatened by Oikawa and Oikawa feels threatened by the captain….not that their going to admit it.”

“Feels threatened?”

“I know right” Iwaizumi chuckled and ruffled the omega’s hair a bit, the omega putting his hands down from his face and gave a smile, “hard to imagine Oikawa feeling threatened by anyone. He won’t admit it and it would be a big and stupid mistake to say that to his face. But Oikawa has always had a difficult time dealing with not being the best at everything, he’s a perfectionist, so losing the captain’s position that he’s busted his ass for and being told that he was vice captain and not captain…...did not sit well with him.”

The omega instinctively wrapped an arm around his stomach, “he wants to go pro?”

“Hell yeah” Oikawa cheers as he jogs back over to the two, carrying a small medical kit, “now let's do this!”

Tobio’s felt his heart flutter, “the swelling in my eye had gone down, I don’t think there is a need to keep on messing with it.”

“While the swelling has gone down” the brunette agrees, “your eye is still bruised…..which makes me feel like shit since the ball I served hit you in the eye, so let me put some cream to help it heal a little quicker on at least.”

Semi threw a fit when he came to pick Tobio up from the gym that day, demanding that he went to go see who gave the omega a black eye so he could give the guy a black eye. He had to talk him down, Tobio being kind of surprised with the short fuse the older omega had, even after Tobio told him it was just an accident. He was then coddled like a five year old by Semi, stopping for dinner and medical supplies for a special cream that helps with swelling and bruising. Which Semi spent way too much money on, but Tobio tolerated it so Semi didn’t confront Oikawa inside the gym. Daizo coddled him too after Tobio had to talk him down as well, kissing his swelled eye almost the whole night, and he was actually gentle during sex instead of his usual roughness. Kept telling him how beautiful he is, how smart he is when they would talk. How adorable he is. While flattering, Tobio wanted to laugh as he kept complimenting him, not believing the nice things the alpha was telling him.

Even when Oikawa was constantly complimenting him he didn’t believe him; having a hard time believing nice things said about him in general.

He’s heard so many negatives, so much so that he believes them. 

Oikawa plopped himself on the gym floor and sat cross legged, holding his hand up to the omega with his stupid charming smile. The omega sighing as he took the warm, and surprisingly smooth, hand as he gently sat himself down on his knees so he can be eye level with the tall alpha. Iwaizumi decided to leave them alone, walking away to start putting the volleyballs up.

“What time do you plan on coming to the game” Oikawa questioned as he squirted some of the expensive cream on his finger, excited that the omega agreed to come, asking the day before as he was actually nervous what the omega would say.

Iwaizumi had fun teasing him about that.

“I plan to get here around thirty minutes before the game starts” Tobio responds, drumming his fingers on his thigh, “trying being the key word, depends on how my son decides to feel in the morning.”

Oikawa snorts as he puts the cool gel against the still somewhat swollen bruised skin, and gently started rubbing the cream on, “you never can tell from small alphas, energetic, moody and unpredictable as hell.”

Tobio giggled, “yeah he can be, blame the moodiness on me.”

“You don’t seem that moody” the alpha responds, “aggressive yes, but I wouldn’t peg you as an overly emotional person.”

“As much as I don’t want to admit it, I am” the omega sighs, “I used to be very closed off in my younger years when it came to expressing myself, unless I played volleyball, that was an outlet for me for years.”

Oikawa frowned, “closed off?”

The omega gave a small nod, “yeah, I don’t want to go into detail about it though.”

“You don’t have to unless you want to” the curious alpha responded, knowing he doesn’t need to stick his nose into someone's business, “what matters is that I like how sweet and adorable you are.”

Oikawa smiling at the omega’s reaction, always hiding his blush as he hid his face behind his hand. It was such a cute reaction that he always wanted to see. He tries his damnedest to not act like what the alpha it saying isn’t effecting him, acts like hiding his face somehow convinces the alpha of that; which it obviously hasn’t.

He moves his face closer until it was centimeters away from the omega’s, softly placing his hands over the omega’s hands. He then slowly moved his hands away from his face, almost laughing as he saw the omega’s eyes clenched shut, face bright red.

“Yup” Oikawa smiles at the adorable omega before him, “you’re so modest and sweet.”

“I-I’m not sweet” the omega stutters, still refusing to open his eyes.

“And cute.”

The omega shakes his head.

“Adorable.”

He shakes his head again.

“Smart.”

He shakes his head, Oikawa leaning a little closer.

“Breathtakingly beautiful.”

The omega’s face turns as red as a tomato, “n-no I’m not.”

“Yes you are” the alpha sings, “so beautiful and modest, very hard two qualities to find in someone. You can easily be an arrogant person with your looks, but you’re not and it's very attractive.”

“I beg to differ” the omega mumbles.

The alpha frowned, kind of worried that the omega couldn’t see what he sees. He wouldn’t say the omega is shy, if he were shy he wouldn’t be as chatty or as aggressive sometimes, what he sees is a guy who seems unsure and afraid to express himself as he noticed these past few days. Which confuses Oikawa to no end.

Oikawa leaned closer to the omega, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, not daring to lock lips unless the omega tells him he can.

And waiting until the omega will agree to go out with him.

The omega’s eyes snap open as Oikawa pulls his head back at bit, staring at the alpha with wide eyes, his whole face turning a deep shade of red at this point. Oikawa just grins, blushing himself at how smooth and warm the omega’s skin was, his skin tasting a little sweet as ran his tongue over his lips; like cotton candy. He saw the omega biting his lip, looking back and forth from the alpha’s lips to his eyes, looking conflicted.

Oikawa had to hold himself back from shoving his lips onto the younger man's lips.

The omega placed both of his hands on the alpha’s face and shoved his face away, “why’d you do that?!”

Before Oikawa could respond, he felt the presence of an intense Iwaizumi behind him. Iwaizumi kneeling down behind him and grabbed the back of his collar, “yeah, why did you do that?”

Oikawa gave a nervous laugh at he stared at the blushing omega, “I’m going to get hit no matter what I say.”

“True” Iwaizumi responds as smacks the back of Oikawa’s head.

 

-9:00 P.M.-

 

Kenma bit his lip, unable to stop his foot from tapping the floor below him; eyeing the security cameras hanging on the wall. He kept telling Futakuchi to rewind the video over and over again, wanting him to pause the video at the right moment. The alpha questioned him, complaining over and over again in hopes that Kenma will give up and leave him alone; to which the omega would just ignore him and tell him to rewind again.

“What’s your reasoning for wasting my time with a video footage of a couple of days ago” Futakuchi grumbled, pressing a forward button repeatedly, only letting one second go by with each press, the task becoming tedious as he stared at the screen with a bored expression, “I would rather be working the morning shift if you’re going to keep asking me to do this crap.”

“Then ask the boss to switch you then” Kenma responded coldly, ignoring the glare he got from the alpha, leaning back in the chair and set his elbows on the armrests and interlocked his fingers together, setting his chin on his hands and stared at the screen with intensity. 

He was hoping he was just being paranoid.

Hoping he was being crazy.

Futakuchi looked at the omega next to him with a raised eyebrow, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, “you’ve been so focused on this prostitute for the past couple of days…..what gives?”

“He looks familiar” narrowing his eyes slightly as he saw the person he was searching for pop up, wearing the usual black sweatpants, gigantic gray hoodie, surgical mask, sunglasses and cap. He was impressed on how well this guy covered himself up, giving someone like Kenma, who is well known for figuring people out quickly, a hard time. At first he thought he was hallucinating the first time this omega walked through the doors, assuming that he was just tired and was a little off in his observations. He figured he missed talking to Tobio, which he does, and that’s why his mind is playing tricks on him. But the way the omega carried himself, the way the omega bit his lip and bounced his right leg, his well kept nails…...and to top it all off his voice sounded too familiar to just let it slide. He didn’t want the person to be Tobio, but everything in is gut was telling him it was his friend, someone he considers to be his little brother. He wouldn’t have ever thought the younger omega to do something like this, but then again Tobio has always been secretive. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t know the younger omega, and he knows Kuroo feels like that too. He knows how much the alpha cares for his little brother and how much he wanted to protect him, knowing Kuroo felt like a failure when they learned Tobio was raped. 

Kenma felt like in some ways he failed too.

Kuroo just wanted to see Tobio smile….the big genuine smile that you can see his eyes crinkle, that showed the omega’s pearly white teeth, to be able to see life shining brightly in his eyes and how touchy and clingy the omega used to be; before their father and Tobio’s ex ripped that away from him. To smile like he loves life, the last time Kenma remembered seeing it when Tobio was six, remembering Kuroo giving him a piggyback ride as they both couldn’t stop smiling and laughing. The closest he’s seen to that smile was when he was playing volleyball, and even that was ruined for him; frowning at the memory of seeing Tobio staring wide eyed at his locker in the locker room, the word WHORE spray painted in big bold red letters.

“This good” Futakuchi asks, pointing to the screen.

Kenma snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked up, getting a clear image of the omega walking inside the room. Daizo was yanking the omega into the room by his waist, seeing the omega’s hat flying off, revealing short raven hair. Kenma pressed the button a few more times as he stood from the chair, squinting at the screen and being able to capture the unmistakable dark blue eyes as Daizo ripped his sunglasses off of the omega, doing so before they closed the door.

The fear in Tobio’s eyes caused Kenma to become worried, becoming even more worried when he saw the omega had a black eye.

‘Oh this is bad’ Kenma thought as he couldn’t hold back the shocked expression on his face, Futakuchi looking at the omega with concern; not used to seeing the omega make any other expression besides boredom.

“So I take it that you know who this person is” the alpha asks, being able to smell of distress coming off of the normally calm omega.

He was even starting to worry.

Kenma could only nod.

‘How am I going to bring this up to Kuroo.’

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Tendo picked up the pace as he thrusted in and out of the beautiful omega below him, caressing the milky white calf that rested on his shoulders, placing small and loving kisses on the skin. He gave a smile and stared at Semi with half lidded eyes, enjoying the pleasured moans coming from the normally uptight omega, the way his skin glowed more than usual, cheeks tinted red. His hands clung to the headboard behind him for dear life, head thrown back with eyes clenched shut, back arching off the bed.

“Cum inside of me” Semi pleaded, quickly setting himself up and cupped the alpha’s cheeks, yanking down the alpha as they never lost their pace. Semi and Tendo both panted heavily as they stared at each other lovingly, both lost in each others beauty; both of them unable to think of a future without each other. Tendo could tell just by just how sharp and quick the omega’s breaths are becoming that he’s close, the alpha hitting his sweet spot a couple more times as the omega slammed his lips on the alpha’s, moaning in his mouth as his back arched off the bed, clinging onto the alpha as he came. Tendo cumming inside of him not too long after the omega, his knot swelling and locking them together.

Tendo pulled back from the kiss and set his forehead against the omega’s, “do you know how gorgeous you are?”

Semi stared back up at him with a smile, “you say that everyday.”

“Because I mean it” placing a kiss on the omega’s nose, softly setting his hand on the omega’s slightly swollen stomach, “there is a certain glow you have when you get pregnant.”

Semi’s placed both of his hands over Tendo’s, feeling nothing but happiness as he was happy to be with child again, “I hope the baby is a boy.”

The red haired alpha gave a sad smile, silently praying that they can make it the whole nine months this time, brushing some of the omega’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. He wanted to be able to give what Semi has always dreamed of, a child. He knew the omega was ready and desperately wanted one; even a random stranger that walked down the road could tell just by looking into his eyes, seeing the way he stared at children as they played at the park. The longing stare that would make Tendo feel like shit. He hated to see the pain and depression that the omega would go through, locking himself up for a few days, not eating, then stay at work for so long that he may as well be living there. How Semi would seem like an empty hollow shell, staring at the kids at the playground until he finally broke down and cried about how there was something wrong with him. Crying that he was an awful omega for being unable to carry a child past six months; Tendo being unable to keep count of how many babies the two of them have lost.

He didn’t know if he could go through it again.

He tried to be there for the omega, desperately wanted to see the omega smiling all the time. The sad thing was, he didn’t think he even wanted children. He didn’t hate kids, far from it, but the responsibility and care that requires to have one is too much, and he didn’t want to give up a life that allowed him to be free without the burden of a child. He knew without a doubt that the omega was going to be a great mother to his future children, but he doubted he would be a good father to the kid. 

He wasn’t ready.

He lies to the omega that he does, the omega questioning his commitment every now and then. The omega didn’t force him to try, but he knew he would lose the omega if he told him he didn’t want children. He couldn’t lose Semi and didn’t want to see the loving omega suffer, but he knew Semi would go off the deep end if he insinuated that the omega should stop trying to have kids.

Without the possibility to have kids; he knew Semi would give up on everything.

And he was not about to let the omega give up.

“Me too” he responded, the omega staring up at him with genuine happiness, flashing him a breathtaking smile, his normally piercing brown eyes softened up.

“I love you” the omega says as he and Tendo lock lips, kissing each other soft and slowly.

He hopes this will be it..

 

-Next Day: Saturday: Game Day-

 

-10:00 A.M.-

 

He just felt stupid.

While Nao was bouncing off the walls, Tobio stood in the middle of the kitchen, pulling his shirt above his stomach; unable to stop thinking about the life that was growing inside of him. It was already difficult enough taking care of one kid on his own, especially when said kid is running around the small apartment, and is screaming his head off and running around nonstop in just his underwear since six in the morning. He didn’t know if he could add in a second child.

Not when he’s on his own.

Because he didn’t know if he ever wants to see Daizo again. He wasn’t a horrible alpha by any means, he’s been nice to the omega for the most part; he just gets a little too rough during sex was all. And his somewhat obsessive behavior was annoying to the omega, the alpha checking up and asking for pictures until a minute before they see each other again. He had no sleep at all because of the alpha, Daizo giving him the night off as he was busy with something, but still wasn’t much of a night off since the alpha demanded phone sex and pictures.

Tobio at one point had to hold himself back from asking for more money for entertaining him.

But the thought of carrying this alpha's, an alpha who he didn’t know very well….to carry his child was nerve wracking. He knew one-hundred percent that he didn’t want to move in with him, not caring how much money he has. He wasn’t in love with the guy. He can’t say he cares for him all that much. He didn’t find the alpha attractive, he wasn’t ugly or average, he would be considered a hit among the omega’s and beta’s…..but he wasn’t his type.

His type is wavy brown hair with shining brown eyes. A stupid smile that made his heart flutter. A body that was sculpted by god himself. An annoying personality that he couldn’t help but find endearing. The intelligence and intensity that he possess. How he seemed unnecessarily happy every time he hung out with him in the gym, that never ending energy. The whining that made him want to pinch his damn cheeks. His constant flirting that made him blush. His undeniable high level volleyball skills that made the omega jealous, the alpha lighting a fire under his ass that made him want to beat the handsome alpha in a game…...setter v.s. setter.

An alpha who commanded everyone’s attention.

His type was someone who he felt was too good for him.

An alpha who deserved a perfect omega…...not a prostitute who got pregnant from a man he only met a little over a week ago. He wouldn’t want an omega who society looked down on as…...filthy…..a whore; Oikawa is too good for him.

“Why does he even want me to kiss him, why does he even want to know my name” Tobio whimpered, placing a hand over his mouth as he he had to hold back from crying, all he could hear was his father’s voice ring in his head, screaming at him; telling him what a waste of space he is. That omega’s like him shouldn’t have a say in anything. He was just a disrespectful child who needed to be put in his place. How he needed to be taught a lesson.

He wanted to reach for the knife in the drawer, his fingers tapping against the counter. He wanted it so badly, so much that he felt like having a breakdown if he doesn’t have it in his hands soon.

The urge was almost too strong for him to resist.

But he couldn’t hurt himself while carrying a child; his child…..he didn’t want to lose his child again.

“I love you mommy” Nao says as he grabbed one of the omega’s gloved hands, the small alpha looking up at him with worry.

Tobio squatted down and sat on his knees, the small alpha immediately hugging his mother. He pecked the omega on his cheek and smiled brightly, his smile lighting up the room, his urges calming down as he couldn’t help but smile back.

Nao always knowing how to cheer him up.

“All better” the alpha cheered and hopped off the omega’s lap, continuing his run around the apartment, screaming “GAME DAY” on the top of his lungs.

Tobio chuckled and carefully stood up, feeling a little queasy doing so. He gulped as he grabbed some brown paper bags from the pantry, setting it on the counter next to the elaborate cake he made for the gender reveal party, patting his stomach lightly, “what is it with you making me sick all the time little guy?”

He was the same way when he was pregnant with the twins, puking all the damn time. He was worried about it for a while, explaining his worries to his mother as he thought something was wrong. All his mother did was laugh and told him he was fine, every omega is different with how their pregnancies go. Some experienced consistent headaches, some threw up all the time, some started their cravings early, some get extremely horny, ect. He remembered his mother giving him way too much information on how horny she was during her pregnancies with him and Kuroo, telling him way too many stories that he ended up throwing up on her and the floor in the process. She wasn’t the happiest about it, but she didn’t get mad at him and made Kuroo clean it up.

“GAME DAY, GAME DAY” Nao cheered over and over again, “VOLLEYBALL!!”

Yup, he was his kid alright.

“Will you be volleyball obsessed like your big brother” the omega questioned his stomach, already growing an attachment to the baby. He couldn’t help himself and gave a small smile at the hyperactive Nao; he was going to be a big brother.

He then frowned; still trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to Kuroo….or if was going to run away like he tried to do when he found out after he was raped.

Decisions decisions.

He heard knocking at the door, taking a deep breath and tried to act like things were normal. He put on his normal scowl and adjusted his shirt, making sure the cake for the party was wrapped up and preserved. He double checked to make sure the milk bread and cupcakes his brother requested for his team was packaged up, looking at the two giant bags of gatorade he bought for the team was all bagged up, doing so on his own free will, stuffing some of the brown paper bags in the bag with the milk bread. He then took off his gloves and hairnet as he walked over to the door.

“IT’S GAME DAY SEMI” Nao screamed as Tobio opened the door, the older omega looking as happy as he can be as squatted to embrace the small alpha. The omega sported a gigantic red jersey with the number two on it, wearing a red hat and black sweatpants. 

Semi stood up with Nao in his hold, taking the red cap off of his head and placing it onto Nao’s head, “I can tell you’re excited.”

“I am, I LOVE volleyball” waving his hands up in the air, “I get to see uncle kick ass!!”

Semi’s eyes widened and looked at Tobio, who just smirked at his son, “you allow him to talk like that?”

“Momma says I’m only allowed to say dumbass and sometimes ass, but not a daycare” Nao starts to explain before Tobio could respond, “I’m not allowed to use the ‘B’ word, the ‘S’ word, the ‘C’ word and the ‘F’ word.”

“You think it’s a good idea to let him talk like that” Semi questioned with an amused smile as Nao has had his small chest puffed out, looked proud of himself.

Tobio shrugged, “you sound just like my brother” and gave a small chuckle as he leaned against the wall, “I’m just glad he listens to me.”

“True” and puts down the fidgeting alpha, who starts to run around again, “I will take it that your brother gets on to you often?”

“Often enough” the omega sighs, forcing himself to swallow some vomit, “glad you can come to the game with me though.”

Semi just waved his hand, “not a problem, I have the day off and a couple of idiots I work with were passing out jerseys, telling everyone they need to come.”

“So that’s the jersey one gave you” Tobio questioned, raising an eyebrow at the university jersey as Semi nodded, “do you know who’s number you’re wearing?”

Semi just wrinkled his nose, “hell if I know, a guy who does breakfast and housekeeping who has brown hair gave me it, I just took it and told him to fuck off so he could leave me alone.”

Tobio chuckled, “and people say I’m rude.”

“Not rude” Semi corrects as he shoves one hand in his pocket, and placed the other hand on top of his stomach, “I’m honest, plus it’s easier to piss off an omega who’s pregnant” smiling as he rubbed his stomach.

Tobio smiled at the older omega’s stomach, “congratulations, how far along are you?”

“I’m a little over a month pregnant” he says as he lifts up his shirt, Tobio being able to see his stomach sticking out slightly, “I’m hoping the baby is a boy!”

Tobio has noticed when they get on the topics of pregnancies and kids, the older omega gets all giddy; which a big personality flip since Semi is normally scowling and hated almost everyone he came into contact with. He thought the omega should smile more, his happiness was infectious as he was able to cheer Tobio up every time he was finished with Daizo. 

“Have you thought about names” Tobio asks as he had to swallow back more throw up, hoping that this won’t be an issue during the match.

“Oh I have plenty to pick from” he responds as his eyes light up, “but there are so many to choose from; Aito, Daiki, Daisuke, Eiji, Fumihiro, Haruki, Isao, Izumi, Kazue is one of my personal favorites, Souji, Tatsuo, Tooru-”

Tooru.

He loved that name, and not just because of the handsome alpha. No, he loved that name even before he met the alpha, naming Nao’s twin Tooru. He found it extremely coincidental now that he was thinking about it, about how when his baby Tooru came out, his son had brown hair. Darker shade than Oikawa’s, it was the same color as his mothers, and had the same dark blue eyes as him. He was a sight to behold just like Nao, both of them looking identical in every way except their hair color.

He didn’t get to spend much time with him when he finally came into the world, but that didn’t stop Tobio from missing him.

He built a strong bond with Nao and Tooru during his pregnancy. 

He placed his hand over his chest where the gem was, hanging on a necklace under the jersey. It was crescent shaped, dark blue just like Tooru’s eyes. Some days he can go without wallowing in sadness about it and carry on with life, other days the thought of losing his son got to him. He would sometimes picture a Tooru next to Nao while he was playing or sleeping, imaging feeding the two of them as they bounced up and down in the chairs happily, feeling like a part of him was missing as he stared at the ultrasound of his two boys. Those days he would hold onto Nao and cuddle with him as if his life depended on it, afraid he was going to wake up and see that Nao was gone.

His eyes started watering, being able to remembered Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s horrified expressions, both of them trying to distract Tobio with Nao who came out first. How he remembered Nao stopped crying as soon as he came into contact with Tobio, snuggling right up against the omega. Remembering how he didn’t hear a thing when the doctors finally managed to get Tooru out of him.

Deafening silence.

“Breath Tobio” he hears Semi softly telling him, the older omega embracing him. Tobio hugged the older omega as he tried to catch his breath, Semi softly rubbing his back, “let it out, don’t hold back.”

“I-I don’t want to” Tobio whined, unsuccessfully trying to not cry, clutching onto the back of Semi’s jersey as the tears poured down his cheeks like a waterfall, “I don’t need to be weak!”

“Crying doesn’t mean you’re weak.”

“YES IT DOES” Tobio screeches, burying his head in the crook of Semi’s neck, “MY FATHER TOLD ME SO!”

“No you’re not” Semi consoles as Tobio sobbed, whole body shaking uncontrollably, remembering how kind and patient Tendo was with him when he became a crying mess, “you have pent up emotions that you need to let out, you don’t need to hide your emotions from me.”

“You don’t need to be burdened with my problems!”

“Your problems are not a burden” Semi responds as he continued to rub Tobio’s back, noticing Nao standing at the door between their bedroom and the living room, looking at his mother with a lost and confused expression.

“I NEED MY BABY” Tobio cried out, “NAO!”

Nao didn’t hesitate, Semi moving out of the way as the small alpha sprinted into Tobio’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tobio buried his nose into his son’s scent gland, needing the comfort of his son, needed to know that Nao hasn’t disappeared from his life, needing the physical contact to know that his son was physically still with him. 

“Don’t feel like you have to explain things to me” Semi speaks up as Tobio manages to calm himself down, sitting next to Tobio and Nao, the omega rocking Nao as he was the one who started crying as Tobio calmed down, “I would love for you to talk about what triggered you, but I won’t force it out of you.”

Tobio reached his hand out and grabbed Semi’s, the older omega taken back as Tobio has never seemed to physically touch anyone first, but held onto his hand, “thank you Semi.”

 

-11:00 A.M.-

 

Kuroo nearly sprints into the bakery shop as he rubbed his eyes, heaving as he spent most of his energy running. He only had thirty minutes before his coach notices he left during their small break. He normally would have waited until after the game to do this, but he knew he wouldn't have time after the game. He planned on spending time with Tobio and Nao at the gender reveal party which literally took place a couple of hours after the match. He knew the gender reveal was going to last a while, and knew the shop would be closed by the time he starts to head back to the hotel, so this was his only opportunity for the next couple weeks if he didn’t do this now.

He pulled out the crescent shaped gem and rubbed his thumb over it with a small smile, walking up to the cabinet to a nice beta man at the register. A nice older guy named Chigaya that was a few years older then Tobio, very nice from what he has observed, noticing throughout the years that he has a crush on his little brother. He would actually approve of their relationship (if there was ever going to be one) with the two as he can see how nice the man was, how much he did when his little brother went through that dark period. From covering his shifts, helping the omega with every little thing, buying him lunch during their lunch breaks, avoiding any topic that had to deal with babies and pregnancies unless Tobio wanted to talk about. He wouldn’t say a shoulder to cry on since he knew his little brother refused to cry in public, well he didn’t like crying in general but when he did it was behind closed doors.

Chigaya even went out of his way to buy the blue crescent gems that his brother couldn’t stop mentioning when the beta came to visit the hospital, which they were not cheap. And he bought four of them; for Tobio, himself, Bokuto and one for Nao that Tobio is waiting to give to him when he’s a few years older. While Chigaya didn’t ask for any money back, Kuroo felt like he had to pay him back. The beta outright refused when he first started paying him, telling him it was out of the goodness of his heart and that there was no need. Kuroo threatened to tell Tobio about the Beta’s crush on him if he didn’t let him pay, which he got the beta to cave in by that point.

He doesn’t tell Tobio about what he’s doing because he knew the omega would insist on paying as well, and he doesn’t want Tobio doing so.

“Sup Beta” Kuroo smirks as he walks up the register, normally getting an eye roll from him, but was caught off guard by the surprised and confused look he got from the beta, “time for me to pay up some more!”

“W-what are you doing here” Chigaya questions, looking like he’s seen a ghost as he stared at the alpha.

Kuroo gave him an annoyed look and says in a monotone voice, “I’m here to do a flash dance to the Ketchup Song, I secretly planned this a few days ago” and lazily gestures to some random people sitting down at the tables behind him, “they are here to dance with me.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me” the beta hissed as he kept his voice low for only the alpha to hear, Kuroo taken back by the sudden harshness as he has never seeing this guy get like this; even when the alpha messed with him he was annoyingly patient and nice, “if you’re here to raise hell, please take it out in the boss.”

This is new.

“I will raise hell whenever I want to, so don’t tell me who, what, when, where, why and how” the alpha starts, raising finger as he spoke, glaring at the beta man as his upper lip twitched, “and I really don’t like the tone of voice you’re giving me, so explain before I actually do decide to raise a little hell in here. I’ve got around five minutes to spare before I have to head back, and you know how much damage I can do in just two…..so go ahead and make my day.”

The beta man eyes widened a bit, knowing damn well that Kuroo meant what he says, “are you acting?”

Kuroo just raised an eyebrow, “acting” he then threw his head back and groaned, “dude I just came here to hand you some money for the gems that I do every other week.”

“So Tobio hasn’t told you” Chigaya asks.

This caught the alpha’s attention and snapped his head back to the beta, glaring as he as he growls, “what hasn’t he told me, I was told he got a promotion.”

“I wish since he deserved one” the beta responded, knowing he needs to remain as calm as possible, quickly looking around to make sure his boss wasn’t near, “he was let go.”

“What” was all Kuroo could manage to say, eyes widening in shock.

“He was fired.”

“…...What?”

 

-12:30 P.M.-

 

“So you got front row” Semi smiles as he adjusted Nao’s hat, the small alpha purring in Tobio’s hold as he was loving the attention he was getting from the two omega’s, “impressive.”

“Well, my brother was extremely excited that I finally could go to one of his games, that he was able to persuade his way into getting one row of seats at the front reserved” Tobio smiled as they purchased a few souvenirs, Nao waving around a big red foam finger that was bigger than his head, “so that way Nao and I, whoever I want to bring with me and people he works with seats, which I’m amused at the thought of my brother getting a job....but jackass forgot to mention where he even worked as he called me during practice.”

“He’s never had one” Semi asks.

“Never” Tobio responds, “he was so focused volleyball, taking care of me when I was pregnant, our sick mother and a few other things that it was hard for him.”

“Wait” the older omega stops before they could enter in the gym, making sure to not drop the deserts and drinks he held for the younger omega, “you’re brother had to take care of you while you’re pregnant?”

Tobio nodded, “I don’t want to go into detail” leaning his lips up against Semi’s so Nao couldn’t hear him, “the alpha and I didn’t work out.”

Tobio pulled away as Semi raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “just how many secrets to you have locked up in your brain?”

Tobio shrugged as he returned the smirk, “plenty, but to ease your curious mind I will tell you at some point.”

“Thank you” Semi sings, patting the younger omega on the head, Semi glad to see Tobio smiling and happy compared to a couple of hours ago, never wanting to see the hurt in this young man again, “you’re a doll!”

“Oh so it’s ok for you to call people doll, but not me” they heard a familiar whining behind them.

Semi’s smirk morphed into an annoyed expression, turning around to see none other than Konoha, “fuck off.”

“Now why do you always say that to me” Konoha smirks as he puts his hands on his hips, “I’m nothing but nice to you.”

Semi gave him a look that said exactly what he was thinking, ‘want to run that by me again?’

“Ha, you know it’s out of love doll” he responds as his smirk never left his face that made Tobio feel slightly uncomfortable, and couldn’t help but think the blond alpha looked familiar. The alpha looked at Tobio next to the annoyed omega, and his smirk grew, “hey, omega in the bus!”

“Omega on the bus” Semi questioned, looking at Tobio as the younger omega started to remember.

Tobio frowned, “alpha who threw a water bottle at me.”

Semi slapped Konoha on the back of his head, “you threw a water bottle at him?!”

“Only because he looked like he needed it” he whined, “he almost passed out on the bus and he ran off before I can hand it off to him!”

“You almost passed out” he looked at Tobio, the younger omega giving a nervous smile, Nao accidentally hitting him with the foam finger as he waved it around erratically.

“Kind of.”

“Dude you almost face planted when I walked on the bus” Konoha explains as he waves his arms around dramatically, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, because I wouldn’t have minded if I had to wait for another bus for another thirty-forty five minutes to make sure you didn’t pass out on the ground. But I didn’t want to run after you and make you think I want to chase you and kill you.”

“So you had to throw a water bottle at him” Semi groaned, face palming as Nao gave him a curious look at the action

“Well, I felt like I had to do something!”

“While I appreciate the gesture” Tobio spoke up, narrowing his eyes slightly at the blond alpha, “don’t you ever do that again.”

“Damn you omega’s are scary” Konoha laughs as he gave a quick pat on Tobio’s head, “promise I won’t do it again.”

“Don’t throw things” Nao scolds as he swings the foam finger at Konoha, the blond alpha laughing, “it is not nice!”

“It’s also not nice to hit people” Tobio scolds, Nao stopping immediately as he hears the sharp tone in his mother’s voice.

“Sorry momma” Nao frowns as he leans his head on the omega’s shoulder.

Tobio pats his head, “you’re forgiven.”

“Your son is adorable” Konoha coos, as leans down a bit to be eye level with Nao, “how old are you buddy?”

“I’m five” Nao responds as he stopped pouting and smiles at the alpha, holding up five fingers with his free hand, “I will be six next year!”

“That’s awesome” Konoha cheers as he high fives the small alpha, “grow bigger and stronger so you help protect your momma!”

Nao's big eyes shined, “yes I am!”

“Show me your muscles!”

Nao lifted both of his arms up to flex, accidentally smacking Tobio in the face with the foam finger again, the small alpha looking proud of his ‘muscles’.

“Damn” Konoha gasps, pretending Nao’s muscles were huge, “you must work out because your muscles are BIG!”

Tobio doesn’t feel as tense with the blond alpha, feeling a little guilty for pouring out the water when he first met this guy, impressed by how well the alpha handles kids. Semi put a hand over his mouth to cover up his smile, kind of surprised by how the blond is acting right now.

Thinking, ‘wow, he’s not being a pain in the ass right now.’

“Let’s go watch the game” Konoha cheered as he and the small alpha raised their hands in the air, Tobio managing to move his head before getting smack in the face again.

“GAME DAY” Nao cheered as they all walked into the stadium.

Semi and Konoha walked behind Tobio and Nao, Semi keeping a neutral face, “I didn’t know you are good with kids.”

“I love them” Konoha smiles, the omega seeing a hint of sadness in his eyes, “I would love to start a family soon, have a nice big family.”

“I feel you there” the omega responds as he tightens his grip on the deserts and drinks, the blond alpha taking the food out of the omega’s hands, “you don’t need to do that!”

Konoha lifts the deserts in the air as the omega tried to grab them, “nope, don’t carry a lot of things when your expecting doll.”

Semi tightens his grip on the large bags of drinks, “why do I even bother telling you these things, you know I hate being babied.”

“Because you know I’m one of your best friends, you just won’t admit it” he chuckles as Semi scrunched his nose at the alpha, “you told me and told me not to tell anyone at work yet, and I haven’t as per your request.”

“True.”

Konoha leaned close to the omega’s to where his lip is up to his ear, “is that the prostitute you befriended?”

Semi pulled away from the alpha with wide eyes, “ho-”

“You seem to forget that I work security among other things” Konoha smiles, “and if you’re worried that I’m going to rat you out or that I’m going to scream the identity of this nice guy, I’m not. You know I won’t.”

Semi let himself relax, “I know.”

Konoha gives a small and playful punch, “if anything I’m worried and curious about him.”

“How so” Semi questions as they walk inside the large gym, hundreds of people already filling in the seats. He looked at Tobio answering Nao who was constantly asking questions, and was pointing to a variety of people.

“Well Daizo has never brought over the same beta and omega twice” the blond alpha explains as he pursed his lips in thought, “and this omega comes along and all of a sudden it’s only been him for around a week or so now; so I’m wandering what is it about our friend here that Daizo loves. Because no alpha wastes their time on someone unless they are extremely attracted or want something.”

Now that Semi thought about it, it started to concern him. He was already worried about Tobio enough as it is, but the possibility of Daizo wanting something from Tobio made him worry even more, but was it something harmless?

Or is it something that’s going to hurt Tobio?

 

-1:00 P.M.-

 

“Guys lets warm up without the captain” Oikawa ordered, “he’s taking care of a few things right now, so lets get this shit started!”

“YES” all of the team members shouted, Oikawa smiling with pride as all of his teammates listened to him.

Today was it, today was the day he was going to get the name and kiss of the beautiful omega. He normally played his best at every game, but today he was going to pull out all of the stops. He wanted to do their best plays, humiliate the other team as they take them down; his goal was to beat the other team with a huge point gap. Then he told the omega when he and his team won, that they were going to meet next to the bathrooms on the first floor close to the locker rooms, giving the omega a special pass so that he can get past security if need be. There he will have beautiful white roses, as he remembers the omega saying at one point that was his favorites, wanting to give it to the omega. There he will wait for his name and kiss on the cheek, and there he plans on asking the beauty on a date.

He smile grew, hoping the omega will say yes.

“Lover boy” Iwaizumi grins as he shook his friend, “stop daydreaming and start stretching!”

“AH, I’m so excited Iwa-chan” Oikawa gushes as plops himself on the floor, spreading his legs out so wide that it looked like he he was doing the splits, reaching both of his hands to touch his right foot, “I’m ready to win this!”

“I know” Iwaizumi responds as he mimicked Oikawa's movements, “you wouldn’t shut up about it all night and all morning, even dragged me out of bed way earlier than necessary to come help you pick out the roses with your tip money.”

Oikawa smiled, “oh come on, even you have to admit that a beauty like him deserves a nice bouquet of roses, a single mother who needs to be shown he’s appreciated!”

Iwaizumi knew his childhood friend is head over heels in love with this omega, for once Iwaizumi not questioning the brunette’s choice in omega’s. The omega was quiet, modest, honest, and an overall nice person from what he’s observed. He’s never seen the brunette so eager to please and woo the omega, and he knew it wasn’t for sex. Oikawa wouldn’t be getting this worked up about him, buying flowers, playing volleyball and being respectful (as respectful as he can get) towards the omega if it was only to sleep with him and then drop him.

Which the brunette used to be awful about up until recently.

“Isn’t that Kuroo” Iwaizumi asks as he looks up to the front row, pointing at the raven haired alpha.

Oikawa snapped his head, squinting as he saw the alpha stretching as he was chatting with……

“What the hell is that damn cat doing” Oikawa growls, glaring at the alpha as he saw him leaning in close to the beautiful omega, inspecting his bruised eye, “he’s my omega……..someone hand me a volleyball.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“What the hell happened to your eye” Kuroo questioned, closely inspecting his brother’s injury, “tell me who did this to you so I can kick his ass.”

“I promise it was an accident” Tobio reassured him, taking his brother’s hand in his and removed it from his face, “I recently started getting back into practicing volleyball with a couple of friends and a serve hit me in the eye, that’s all that happened.”

Kuroo didn’t look like he believed him, but decided to not push it any further. Just like the new information of his little brother getting fired, he wasn’t going to bring it up. Just like the hickey that he saw a few days prior, he wasn’t going to bring it up. Not now, right now they were all out here to have fun and he didn’t want to ruin that.

His brother seemed to be in a good mood for once, and he didn’t want to ruin that.

“Where’s Nao” Kuroo asks as he started stretching his arms out.

“A friend that I came with took him to the bathroom” Tobio sighs, “I’ve had a tiring morning so he decided to let me sit and relax and took care of it.”

“Nao actually let someone else take him to the potty” Kuroo snorts, “that’s a first.”

Tobio lets out a small laugh, “yeah, but he has a crush on my friend so I’m not totally surprised.”

“He’s already starting” Kuroo sighs, “he’s growing up too quickly.”

Tobio gave a sad smile, unable to shake away the emotions he felt earlier, grabbing onto the blue crescent moon under his shirt.

“It’s been one of those days huh” Kuroo asks, grabbing onto his gem as Tobio just nodded.

“You know Tooru wouldn’t want you to be sad all the time” Kuroo says in a soft tone, “he would want you to enjoy life with Nao.”

Tobio gives him a sad smile as he pulled the gem out from under his shirt, placing a small kiss on it, “I know, some days are easier than others.”

“Do you want me to announce to the team who we are going to win this for” Kuroo says as he wraps an arm around Tobio’s shoulders, leaning his head on Tobio’s, “we will win this in honor of Tooru.”

Tobio smile grew a little more, “that would mean a lot.”

Kuroo smiles as he placed a small kiss on his gem, moving his head up and poked Tobio’s forehead.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like seeing my little brother sad” he smiles, “we are going to kick ass!”

“You’re also looking forward to desserts afterwards” Tobio chuckled, pointing up to the bagged up milk bread and cupcakes. He then handed him a couple of large bags of gatorade, “as per your request of course, with my treat of gatorade.”

“Thank you for the drinks, and you make kick ass food that my team has eaten before” he says as he takes the two large bags of drinks, “they have been begging for me to ask you to make more, which I told them you could only do it on special occasions.”

“Glad I’m somewhat good at something” the omega chuckled, resisting the urge to rub his stomach, “I made a lot since you alpha’s eat way too damn much, also because I have a feeling Nao will want some not too long from now.”

“I would be surprised if he didn’t” Kuroo agrees.

“You know he’s extremely excited to see you play” the omega responds, “he says he’s ready to see uncle kick ass.”

Kuroo busts out laughing and hugs his stomach, “oh god that kid is something else.”

Tobio laughs along with him, “he’s been screaming his head off all morning screaming ‘game day’ on the top of his lungs, I’m surprised I didn’t get a noise complaint.”

“He’s definitely related to us” Kuroo says as he calms himself down, “so excited about volleyball, makes me won-”

A ball ended hitting Kuroo on the back of his head, surprising Tobio as he let out a yelp and fell back into his chair, hugging his stomach. Kuroo automatically snapped his head behind him after he was hit, glaring down at Oikawa, who was glaring at the raven haired alpha with his hands on his hips.

“Kuroo come on and warm up” Oikawa shouted, “game is going to start soon you damn cat!”

Kuroo growls, “you could have just called out to me instead of pelting a volleyball to the back of my head Trash King!”

Oikawa growled back at him, “don’t call me that and come on!”

“Fine I am” Kuroo snaps, smiling back at Tobio and gave him a quick bow, “hope you enjoy and tell Nao I said hi.”

Tobio recovered from his shock and gave a quick bow, “yes I will, good luck Kuroo!”

Kuroo gave him a thumbs up as he started to head down.

Tobio turned his attention over to Oikawa, the brunette staring at him with an unreadable expression. The omega gave him a smile and a wave, feeling his cheeks warm up as the brunette smile back at him.

Tobio gave him a thumbs up, Oikawa happily returning the gesture.

 

-1:30 P.M.-

 

“Alright before we start, Kuroo would like to speak” their coach says as he gestures to the raven haired alpha.

“Alright guys, I would like to put in a special request” Kuroo speaks with a serious look on his face, Bokuto standing right next to him with a similar expression, “dedication wise.”

The team nodded as they all stood by the tunnel, inches away from entering the gym, “I would like to dedicate this to my little brother who has finally shown up to the game!”

The team cheered as Daizo spoke up, “your brother who makes those delicious food?”

Kuroo nodded, “the very same.”

Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi, “I get to see milk bread angel!”

He snorted, “your beautiful omega, milk bread angel and the prostitute; pick one dumbass.”

“I chose beautiful omega of course” Oikawa responds, “I can appreciate someone who make good milk bread without sleeping with them…...plus Kuroo would murder me if I even considered it. And the prostitute….Master of Blue Balls…...” Oikawa thought with a sad smile, “I’ve kind of accepted the fact that I probably won’t ever know his identity.”

Iwaizumi pats his back, “well, at least you have the knowledge that he’s here though, I can feel it.”

Oikawa smile grew, “you’re right, he’s cheering for me!”

Iwaizumi shook his head with a chuckle.

“But not just for my brother” Kuroo announces, “I will also like to dedicate to my deceased nephew as well…..it would mean a lot to my little brother, Bokuto and I.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were taken off guard, not knowing this piece of information, Iwaizumi speaking up, “I didn’t know, I’m sorry for you and your brother’s loss….when did this happen?”

“A little over five years ago” he responds as he holds onto the blue gem hanging on his neck, Bokuto softly patting him on his back. The two alpha’s raised their blue gems in the air, “for Tooru Kuroo!”

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile.

The brunette raised his fist in the air, although jealous as hell of his friend’s interaction with the beautiful omega, he was willing to set it aside. This was something important, something that he's taking seriously. His team is his family, and he was willing to help out family.

“For Tooru Kuroo!”

 

-1:45 P.M.: GAME BEGINS-

 

“WIN” Konoha and Nao scream at the top of their lungs, Tobio plugging his ears as Nao sat on Konoha’s shoulder’s next to him, the omega putting a good distance between himself and his son flailing the foam finger. Suga stood next to Semi as he cheered, just joining the four of them as the loud music started, apologizing for showing up last minute. Semi stood next to Tobio, clapping his hands softly as he stared at the court with a neutral expression.

The two teams come out from under their tunnels, Tobio smiling as he remembered the feeling and adrenaline pumping as the crowd screams as you enter. All eyes were on you, everyone was cheering for you.

How much the crowd loved you.

The announcer started to call out the starting line up, smiling wide as Kuroo was the first player to pop up.

“Middle Blocker and coming in at number three; Tetsuro Kuroo!”

The raven haired alpha pumped his fist up in the air as he jogged out onto the court, flashing his trademark shit-eating grin towards the other team; causing some of them to look concerned and uneasy. Tobio smirked as well, knowing how Kuroo always does that, always has since they were younger, always knows his devious smile makes people feel uneasy. Smart way to start off to make people feel very uncomfortable, make people wary of him right off the bat to take focus off some of his other players, always taking advantage of that knowledge. He then sticks his thumb over to Tobio and Nao, the small alpha cheering louder than ever, Tobio returning the same evil smile as his brother and returned the thumbs up, turning around to show the number three on the jersey he is wearing, pointing his two thumbs to the number. 

“You know Kuroo” Konoha questions, looking a little worried as the omega turned back around.

Tobio was too busy watching his brother to notice Konoha shifting uneasily, “yeah, he’s my big brother.”

Semi and Konoha’s eyes bulge out of their heads, snapping their eyes at each other. This was the famous baker of a brother that Kuroo talks about from time to time, one that they know the alpha would lose his shit if they knew what he was doing. Tobio didn’t know his brother works with them at the hotel, otherwise the omega wouldn't being selling himself at the same damn hotel Kuroo not only works at.....but is also living there as well. It would make him extremely upset if Tobio found out about that; and Semi wanted to avoid seeing Tobio hurt again.

The two of them could only think, ‘oh shit.’

“Wing Spiker and coming in at number five; Hajime Iwaizumi!”

Suga let out a scream, smiling and jumping up and down with excitement as Iwaizumi jogged out onto the court.

“Go Hajime” the gray haired omega cheered, the alpha snapping his head in their direction, blushing profusely as the omega waved at him. Iwaizumi gave a small wave back, picking up the pace to hurry up to stand next to a laughing Kuroo.

“I didn’t know you were a huge fan of Iwa” Konoha smirked as he looked at the omega.

Suga gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, seeing his cheeks turn slightly red, “he’s a cool guy, he personally invited me when Kuroo and the others rampaged the hotel” and pointed to the back of his jersey and showed them the number five on it, “he gave me the jersey when he asked, so I have to cheer for him if I’m wearing the same number!”

Konoha just kept on smirking, turning around and mumbled to himself, “sure, lets go with that.”

Semi snapped his eyes at Tobio, giving out a sigh of relief as Tobio was too focused on the game in front of him. Semi at this point was panicking internally, hoping Tobio would be too invested in the game to hear what Suga was going to say.

“Wing Spiker and Ace, coming in at number four; Koutarou Bokuto!”

The white haired alpha sprinted into the gym with a skip in his step, both of his fists raised in the air. He smiled from ear to ear, showing off his pearly white teeth as he basked in the howls and cheers.

“HEY HEY HEY” Nao screamed, Bokuto turning to the small in the front row, eyes gleaming at his nephew.

“HEY HEY HEY” he cheered back as Nao gave small bounces on Konoha shoulders.

Nao turned his attention to Tobio, “I’m so happy mommy!”

Tobio smiled fondly at his son, this being the happiest he’s felt in a while and ruffled his son’s hair, “I’m happy that you are.”

Semi stared at the two of them with a longing stare, hoping that he was able to have his baby this time.

He really wanted the bond Tobio and Nao has.

A couple more players were introduced, one of them being the libero and the other being one of the other blockers.

“Setter” the moment the word was said, Tobio felt his heart pounding in his chest as he saw the one and only Oikawa Tooru; standing there looking proud and confident.

“And Vice-Captain, coming in at number two; Oikawa Tooru!”

Semi started feel annoyed and mentally slapping himself for taking Oikawa’s shirt yesterday now that he thought about it, really finding the brunette way too annoying. He wished he told the alpha to shove it up his ass, really not liking the fact he’s wearing the guys number.

The the whole gym cheered loudly, similar to Bokuto. Being able to command everyone’s attention, girls and guys all screaming as he gave his stupid charming smile. His wavy brown hair bounced up and down as he jogged into the gym. His shirt fitted his body so well, being able to see traces of his six pack. His biceps were on full display for Tobio’s viewing, eyes tracing his whole body and his eyes rested on his butt.

Nice and tight.

Tobio met Oikawa’s eyes as he licked his lips, unable to look away from those mesmerizing brown eyes. So intense and full of life, one’s that has eyes for him. Oikawa’s lip twitched upwards, blowing a kiss to the young omega. Tobio bit his lip, trying his best to not smile and felt himself blushing a bit. He was so focused on Oikawa that he couldn’t see the confused look on his brother’s face.

Konoha snorted to himself as he can see the obvious attraction between the two, can feeling the sexual attraction. He looked back and forth between the two of them as Oikawa jogged over to his teammates, getting a good feeling between the two of them. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt good about it…..he thought they would look good together.

He leaned in and whispered in Tobio’s ear, “I ship you two.”

Tobio’s face turned bright red at the comment, “I don’t like him!”

“Then what was the lip licking for then” he smirks as Tobio hides his face behind his hands, “you find him sexy!”

“Which you quit teasing him” Semi grunts, reaching his arm out in front of Tobio to punch the alpha, although the older omega couldn’t help but think the omega’s attraction to Oikawa was kind of cute. Even Semi can’t deny the attraction they had, the way they looked at each other as if they were the only two people in the room.

“I ship it” Konoha sings, Suga doing a small little dance that encourages the alpha to keep singing, “Oikawa and Tobio sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! I fucking ship it!”

“Please stop” Tobio becoming so flustered, Semi patting him on the shoulder in sympathy.

“Don’t feel too embarrassed” Semi says as he starts to look annoyed with the alpha’s singing, “he’s done that to my boyfriend and I too many times to count.”

“Blocker and Captain of the team and coming in at number one: Daizo Ito!”

“DAIZO” Konoha and Semi screech, both of them tensing up at the sight of the green eyed alpha jogging onto the court. 

Tobio felt like he wanted to vomit, his good mood ruined by the man who has been using his body. The man who he didn’t love. The man that is the father of his unborn child.

He was frozen on the spot.

 

-

 

Oikawa pointed to a player he’s observed to be the worst out of everyone when it came to receiving, getting a thrill at the player’s confusion. Which means he doesn’t know what is about to come.

Which means more than likely he will get the point.

He tossed the ball high up in the air with a big smile; Bokuto, Kuroo and Daizo all covered the back of their heads. Oikawa ran up to the ball at top speed, jumping significantly high as his hand slammed the ball, taking the player he pointed at off guard as it slammed into him. The ball immediately bounced off of the player's arm and went out of bounds, his team cheering for him on the sidelines as Bokuto, Kuroo and Iwaizumi came up to smack him on the back; the four of them shouting in a victoriously as they gained a point, throwing their fists up in the air at the same time as they shouted.

The player that the brunette targeted glared at him, letting out a low growl. Oikawa saw this and just grinned at him, not bothering to hide his arrogance as he spoke to the player, “be a better receiver and you wouldn’t have this problem.”

Before the player could respond to the brunette, Daizo grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from the net, “don’t say shit like that!”

Daizo released him and the brunette forced a smile, “I will say what needs to be said and what I said is honest and true; he needs to work on his receiving so he can be a lot more fun to play against next time around.”

“What makes you assume he’s bad at receiving?”

Oikawa gave him an ‘are you serious’ look, “if you’ve been paying attention for the majority of this match you would see that his receiving is off, my guess he’s a first year. While he’s not god awful at receiving, it still definitely needs a lot of work; you’re the CAPTAIN of this team which means you should be paying attention and ACT like one.”

“Alright boys don’t start this shit, we are in a middle of the second set and are close to winning, it would be amazing if you don’t start your nonsense now” Iwaizumi interjects as he glared at the both of them, placing a fake smile as he hopes the other team doesn’t see their weakness on this team; these two idiots when they decide that it’s a good idea to start questioning each other during a match. While it didn’t happen all that often, the tension between the two of them was clear as day if they both allowed themselves to get too worked up. The two players who were supposed to be the pillars of the team, and what’s ironic to Iwaizumi is the fact on their rare days where they lose a game; it was because the pillars themselves became their downfall.

He would have thought the coach would have done something about it by now.

Daizo just rolled his eyes and went back into his spot, Iwaizumi smacking Oikawa upside the head, “what have I told you?!”

“What” Oikawa whined at he rubbed his head, “jackass wanted to question me!”

“Doesn’t mean you need to question his position as captain during the game” he growls through gritted teeth, “do you want to royally screw yourself over and not get a kiss from the omega?”

Oikawa shook his head no, looking at the beauty behind him.

“Good” then slaps Oikawa hard on his back, “don’t argue and help get that win Shittykawa!”

Oikawa blew a quick kiss up to a blushing Tobio, ignoring a suspicious Kuroo as he tossed the ball into the air again, gaining another point as the ball slammed into an open area the team left uncovered; the ball nearly going out of bounds in the process.

“Yes” Oikawa shouts and pumped his fist in the air, giving the players in the other side of the net a crazed smile, thoroughly enjoying giving them a hard time. Enjoying himself as he and his team were kicking the other teams ass.

Oikawa is determined, he wants his kiss and name.

 

-

 

“Come on” Tobio muttered to himself and he bit his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from Daizo as much as possible as he convinced Semi and Konoha that he wanted to stay to watch his brother, concentrating on the ball flying back and forth across the net as he tried to not let the alpha ruin his good time, “use him as a decoy and give the ball to Iwaizumi.”

“Why's that” Semi asked, at this point trying to get as much as knowledge as possible about volleyball so he wouldn’t be so damn confused, actually liking the game, “Bokuto is obviously a big power hitter from what I’ve seen.”

“But they have all their eyes on him” Tobio responded as he saw Oikawa getting in position to set, Suga and Konoha listening to Tobio as well, “at this point you can see the team getting ready to block Bokuto and their libreo is their back up defense behind the blockers, so they are ready for him one hundred percent that it doesn’t matter if Bokuto is powerful….not unless Bokuto has some tricks up his sleeves. So this leaves Oikawa the opportunity to use him as a decoy, either he’s going to toss it to Iwaizumi or Daizo” Tobio’s eye twitching at the name, “or he can take advantage of the other team having all eyes on Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Daizo and dump the ball.”

“How come you know so much about the damn sport” Konoha questioned, smirking at how focused and intense the omega looked, “you have a response for every question we throw at you, and almost every time your right on the nose.”

“I used to play in my younger years” Tobio explained as he grabbed a water container that he filled with milk from his bag, handing it to the small alpha as he watched the game with similar intensity like his momma, “I used to play with my brother all the time and he drilled it into my head to be observant and told me observation is key; and I guess it always stuck with me.”

“Huh” Konoha responded as Oikawa jumped up a bit to get ready to set the ball to someone, eyes widening when the brunette decided to dump the ball; the omega being correct as all eyes were so focused on the other three alphas.

Tobio smirked, “called it.”

“Witch” Konoha gasped, holding out two fingers and formed them into the shape of a cross, “what kind of sorcery is this?!”

“I just know volleyball” Tobio responds with a shrug.

Oikawa looks at his direction again, the two of them locking eyes again as he blew another kiss.

“Lover boy is going to need to stop blowing you kisses almost every time his team gets a point” Suga smirks, “Kuroo looks like he desperately wants to say something to him…..like a ticking time bomb.”

Konoha has noticed this as well, which it amuses him and freaks him out at the same time…...makes him nervous if he ever found out what his little brother is doing.

“Hey always wants to say something” Tobio smiles, “he can get carried away sometimes, but his heart is in the right place.”

“Is it murder” Semi smirks, crossing his legs wrapped his arms over his stomach, “because I wouldn’t be surprised is he’s debating it with the look on his face.”

“It’s a possibility” he shrugged again, fighting the urge to wrap his arm around his stomach, feeling frustrated that he can’t completely love on his unborn child in public, “but I won’t allow him to.”

He then saw a player on the other team jump up to spike a ball, raising an eyebrow and wondered why no one on his brother’s team is coming up to help him block; why in the hell his brother hasn’t jumped yet. There was two big openings, Tobio getting frustrated at the sight as he stood up and leaned on the bars, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He saw the player aim and slammed his hand on the ball, in the blink of an eye Kuroo was right in front of him, both of his hands slamming the ball down to the floor.

Tobio let out a sigh of relief.

Kuroo landed down in a squat, jumping up as he raised a fist with Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Bokuto; Tobio noticing that it was normal for those four that did that a lot.

Kind of surprised on how close Oikawa and Kuroo seemed to be.

Kuroo put his hand down and was breathing heavily, hands on his hips to catch his breath. He looked at Tobio and Nao in the stands behind him and smiled, both of them giving each other a thumbs up; pulling out and point to the gem that was under his shirt. Tobio nodded his head as he knew what that meant; that this point….this win was for Tooru.

He then saw Oikawa nudging his brother with a smile as Kuroo put the gem under his shirt again, one that seemed a little too forced, noticing that Kuroo was doing the same. Tobio couldn’t help but chuckle, he didn’t know why he found it funny that Kuroo was getting irritated, and he didn’t understand why Oikawa was looking a little frustrated with his brother. It was comical to watch as he chuckled, sitting himself back down.

“What was he pointing at” Suga asked, looking at Tobio with a soft smile, Semi looking at him with curiosity, “I’ve seen Bokuto and him pulling out those beautiful looking gems throughout the game.”

‘Well’ Tobio thought, ‘there is no harm in telling.’

He reached under his shirt and pulled out the same dark blue crescent gem that Bokuto and Kuroo have, looking at Nao to make sure he was still fully focused on the game, looking back at Suga and Semi, “Nao was supposed to have a twin.”

The two omegs’s frowned, Semi looking a little petrified while Suga looked like he wanted to tear up.

“He was fine up until I started going into labor” Tobio explains as he stares longingly at the gem before him, “Tooru is what I named him, he and Nao both coming into the world late at night on June 10th , and in these gems hold his ashes. Dark blue as the same color ad his eyes, crescent shaped as that was the shape of the moon when he and Nao came into this world. I don’t wear it all the time since some days can be too difficult than others, but this way I have him with me when I do wear it.”

Suga got out of his chair to hug the younger omega and ruffled his hair, Tobio batting his hand away softly, “I’m not looking for sympathy but thank you anyway, it’s just nice to get the information out every now and then.”

It hit Semi that was probably why Tobio lost it earlier, feeling a pang of guilt that he brought up the topic of babies. The older omega knows the feeling of emptiness that Tobio feels, like something was missing. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Tobio put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know what you’re thinking” the younger omega smiles as he focused his eyes back on the game, “and don’t you dare make yourself feel bad.”

Konoha smiles as he sees Semi relax under the hand of Tobio, happy that Semi finally has a friend that wasn’t him or Tendo.

“Damn it, sorry Suga” an alpha panickly says as he runs to the front row, “I’m late.”

“I know that captain obvious” the gray omega chuckled as he held hands with the new comer, “I’m just glad you can show up, even though you’re old team just needs a couple more points to win.”

“Hey boss” Konoha reaches out to shake the other alpha’s hand, “nice of you to stop by!”

Semi was too invested in the game to shake his hand, he just nodded his head, “boss.”

Nao turned his head to waved his hand at the alpha, “hey hey hey!”

Tobio snorting as he heard Bokuto shout that not even five seconds after, feeling himself blush again when Oikawa blew another kiss at him.

Seeing Kuroo restraining himself.

“Oikawa has a thing for out friend here” Suga laughs as Daichi face palms.

“Trying to pick up an omega in the middle of a match” he groans, “why am I not that surprised?”

“Kuroo’s brother to be exact” Semi snorts, “although I think the moron is unaware of that piece of information.”

Daichi chuckles as he looks at the raven haired omega, remembering Kuroo mentioning the young baker here and there. He remembers how good some of the desserts were.

“Pleasure to meet you” Daichi smiles as he shakes hands with Tobio, the omega giving a shy smile and bowed his head at the older man, “I used to play volleyball with your brother.”

“Nice to meet you too” Tobio respectfully replied, getting nothing but good vibes from this alpha, turning his attention back to the game.

But as soon as Oikawa turns his back around to talk to Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Bokuto, is when Tobio and Daizo make eye contact.

“Oh shit.”

Semi and Konoha saw what happened, the two of them wishing the omega would have listened to them and leave the gym. The two of them started panicking as Tobio was frozen in place, unable to tell if Daizo was happy or upset to see him.

Suga and Daichi looking as confused as ever.

“Do something!”

“What do I even do” Konoha snaps at Semi, handing Nao over to Suga, the small alpha hugging the omega as he started to yawn.

“I-I don’t know” he barks back, “hide him…..something because he’s in shock right now!”

“Uhh” the blond alpha looking around, eyes darting over any object he could see, settling on one of the brown paper bags that Tobio brought with him and opened it up, “protect the blueberry!”

Tobio then snapped his head at the blond, “blueberry?”

Konoha in response placed the bag over his head as Semi, Suga and Daichi stared wide eyed on what’s happening before them. What made Semi want to punch him was when he decided that the best was to cover up the rest of the omega’s body, was to sit in his lap.

“What the hell are you doing” Tobio gasped as he leaned all the way back in his seat, Konoha looking at Semi with fear as he saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“You didn’t move when I told you to” Konoha choosing his words carefully as Suga and Daichi watch the scene in front of them in bewilderment, Nao surprisingly falling asleep in the midst of the chaos, “so I’m taking a seat!”

“AND YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS THE BEST WAY TO DO IT” Semi screams at him as he pulls on the alpha’s ears.

“PRETTY MUCH” Konoha whined, wincing on how hard the omega was pulling on his ear, “I PANICKED!”

Poor Tobio is just laying there, too confused to shove the alpha off of him.

Semi and Konoha stopped screaming at each other as they felt some intense gazes on them, both of them slowly moving their heads from each other. Both of them plastering on big and fake smiles, the two of them waving at Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Daizo at the same time. Oikawa and Kuroo looked like a mixture of anger and confusion, Bokuto and Iwaizumi just looked confused.

Daizo didn’t look so happy.

“One more point” Konoha ‘cheers’ as he tried to get them to look away from the three, giving his co-workers a thumbs up. They didn’t look all too pleased with the alpha sitting in Tobio’s lap, especially Oikawa, Kuroo and Daizo, but he sighed when they turned their attention back to the game.

“Konoha” Daichi groans, “get off of the omega when he’s with child.”

“WHAT” Semi, Konoha and Suga screeched, Suga looking happy as can be, while Konoha and Semi jumped up from their seats with their mouths hanging open.

Tobio ripped the bag off his head, wondering how in the hell did this guy know, “no I’m not!”

“You sure” Daichi questions the flustered omega, “normally I’m good at these things, oh and congratulations Semi.”

“What do you mean that you’re normally good at these things” Semi questioned, “and thank you.”

“Daichi has a very good nose” Suga smiles as he leans into Daichi’s arms, “he can detect a pregnant beta and omega a mile away!”

“What’s your accuracy percentage” Konoha questions.

“Ninety-nine percent” Daichi says as he looked up in thought, “there’s a certain sweet smell that you omega’s get when you become with child. Your skin start to shine…..like how some people say you have that ‘pregnancy glow’. Normally you guys taste sweet as well from my experiences with Suga, and from hearing other alpha’s talk about it.”

“Sorry Tobio” Konoha apologizes, grabbing Tobio’s hand and licked his palm. Daichi and Suga face palm, somehow not surprised by the alpha’s actions. Tobio yanked his hands out of his grasp, instinctively slapping the alpha across his cheek. Semi then grabbed his ear again, Konoha wincing in pain, but overall knew there was no point in fighting it.

“WHAT THE HELL” Semi scolds as Tobio looked shocked, his face as red as a tomato at this point, “WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?!”

“I wanted to see if he tasted sweet” Konoha whined, letting out a small groan as Semi yanked on his ear again, “Daichi is not known to lie about this shit so I wanted to try!”

As much as he doesn’t want to agree with the alpha, he knew he was right about Daichi. He did seem to glow a bit brighter than the first day he saw the omega without all of the clothes caked on him, he noticed his scent was a little off as well, but think too much of it as he would have never thought Tobio getting pregnant by…...by Daizo.

“Did he taste sweet?”

“Like cotton candy.”

Semi let go of the alpha’s ears as he looked at the omega with a panicked expression. Konoha sat on his knees to get eye level with Tobio, the young omega looking freaked out beyond belief, “hey hey buddy, did you want to surprise your brother yourself?”

Tobio gave a small nod.

“My lips are sealed” Suga squealed, looking absolutely excited for Tobio, Daichi nodding his head in agreement with his omega.

Without warning Tobio threw up on Konoha.

Konoha was frozen in place while trying to not lose it, his smile faltering by the seconds, the smell of the bile making everyone’s nose curl.

Semi busted out laughing.

Tobio looked guilty, but looked like he was going to throw up again.

Konoha couldn’t hold it back anymore;

“AHHH!!”

 

-

 

Tobio dried his hands off with some paper towels, cringing as he still tasted the throw up in his mouth, hoping the alpha would be showing up anytime now. Hoping he can get past Kuroo with all the looks he gave the brunette during the game, knowing his brother was holding back big time. Plus he needed get back to Nao, Suga and Daichi watching over him while chatting with Iwaizumi and Bokuto while they waited for him; glad that they were nice enough to do that for him. Semi went to take Konoha to another bathroom to clean up, finding it amusing at how much Semi laughed at Konoha's misery; but promised to find him clothes somewhere in the building.

He chuckled to himself as he started exiting the bathroom; finding Semi's and Konoha's interactions with each other funny. Also liking the fact that Semi and Konoha tried covering for him. He assumed Semi told Konoha about what he was doing, which he wasn't all that upset by it as the alpha seemed trustworthy. Also glad that he, Semi, Daichi and Suga were going to keep their lips sealed.

Although he still wasn't fully at ease that they know he's pregnant.

“You ok” Oikawa ran up to Tobio as the omega stepped out of the bathroom, pulling the younger man into a hug.

“Yeah” Tobio smiled, hugging the alpha back, “just a little stomach bug is all."

Oikawa pulled away and placed the back of his hand on the omega’s forehead, “you sure, you’re looking a little pale.”

“Yes yes I’m fine Oikawa” the omega sighs as he took the alpha’s free hand in his, the alpha’s unable to hold back a blush, “I enjoyed your game though, you played very well.”

Oikawa puffed out his chest with pride, “well, while I played for you, I also played for one of my team members dead nephew, played our hearts out for the little guy.”

Tobio smiled at the thought of his brother keeping his promise. His heart fluttering that the alpha, happy that he played with his son in mind.

“So I got a question to ask you” Oikawa says as he takes a few steps back, Tobio noticing that one of the alpha’s arms was behind his back.

The omega nodded for him to continue.

He pulled his arm from behind his back, out popping a bouquet of white roses as the omega unable to hold back a smile, “would you do me the honor of kissing me on the cheek, giving me your name and going out on a date with me?”

The omega took the flowers as he stared wide eyes at them, giving them a small sniff. He looked at the nervous looking alpha, surprising the omega as Oikawa always seems so confident all the time. He took a couple of steps forward and got on his tip toes, giving the alpha a soft and tender kiss on his cheek, his lips lingering on the alpha’s warm and sweaty cheek.

“Hi Oikawa Tooru” the omega smiles wider with a blush, the alpha’s blush matching his, “I’m Tobio Kag-…….Tobio Kuroo, and I would love to go out on a date with you.”

Oikawa smiles so wide and his eye lit up, so happy about this moment. Finally he was able go out with the beauty named Tobio Kur-

That’s when it hit him.

That’s why Kuroo was talking to him when he was supposed to be stretching.

That’s why Kuroo looked like he wanted to murder him the whole game.

That’s why Kuroo demanded to know where Oikawa was running off to with the roses.

It wasn’t because he had a thing for Tobio.

It was because Tobio is his little brother; his brother the milk bread angel.

The smart thing to do is run for the hills while he still could, knowing Kuroo was probably on the hunt for him at the very moment. But he looked into the dark blue eyes of Tobio’s, and he knew he couldn’t bring himself to just run off. No, he wanted to be around the omega as he took up most of his thoughts when he first met him at the eye shop, the beauty deserving to be treated to a nice date and to be treated with respect and love. The time he spent with the omega at the gym made him fall harder for him, made him want to know more about him as he kept tight lipped about a lot of things. He loved how the omega wasn’t looking at him for someone to sleep with, Tobio genuinely listening to him with interest about a lot of topics, the two of them hardly even getting onto the topic of sex.

It was refreshing for him, not to be looked at like some sex object.

He was willing to risk getting murdered by Kuroo.

He wasn’t aware, and at this point didn’t even care, that he was leaning his head towards the omega’s. Tobio didn’t pull away, in fact he was leaning closer towards him as well. They both closed their eyes as they were about to kiss, Oikawa not giving a damn that the omega just recently vomited.

“Oikawa” they hear a voice say in a sharp tone, Oikawa opening his eyes with an annoyed expression as his lips were centimeters away from the omega’s, “coach needs you back at the locker room.”

Tobio tensed up, fighting back the urge to run.

“What does coach even want Daizo” Oikawa questions in a cold tone, not at all happy about his moment with Tobio ruined.

Daizo narrows his eyes at Oikawa, “hell if I know, he just told me to get you.”

Oikawa glares at him, the two of them staring at each other with so much disdain. Both of them not bothering to hide it, Tobio tensing up even more as he smelled the hatred for each other.

Not a pleasant smell.

“Fine” Oikawa grumbles, leaning forward as his lips brushed up against the omega’s ear and whispered, “I will text you later about the date” giving him a quick peck on the cheek and started walking off.

Tobio felt an impending doom as he felt himself wanting to reach out to the brunette. Each step that Oikawa takes as he walks further away made his heart pound in chest, feeling his anxiety creeping in. All he could do without totally losing it was staring at the brunette, clinging onto the white roses against his chest.

Oikawa intentionally bumped into Daizo’s shoulder, both of them growling at each other. Before he turned the corner, Oikawa turned his head and gave a sweet smile at the omega, “by Tobio-chan, I will talk to you later” blowing a kiss to him.

Daizo didn’t not look pleased at all, almost stomping towards the omega and without a word grabbed the omega’s arms harshly as soon as Oikawa was not within earshot. He then walks in the opposite direction of where Oikawa went, the omega whining at the harsh squeeze.

“W-where a-are we g-going” Tobio stuttered, unsuccessfully trying to pry the alpha’s grip on his arm, “I need to get b-back to my s-son!”

He didn’t respond to Tobio, to pissed off and envious

Tobio was afraid what was going to happen next.

 

-

 

He dragged Tobio to a secluded part of the building, shoving him inside small bathroom and locking the door behind him, stomping on the white roses repeatedly as soon as he threw them on the ground, pushing Tobio away as he tried to stop him. Daizo didn’t give Tobio much of time to react before he pounced on the omega, pushing him up against the wall face first. One hand held the back of Tobio’s neck to keep him from moving, the other wanking down the omega’s pants and underwear.

Tobio’s eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen.

“N-no” Tobio whimpered as he squirmed in the alpha’s agonizingly painful hold, crying as this was a painfully familiar position, “I d-don’t want it!”

“You were talking to HIM, you were about to kiss HIM” Daizo snarled, shoving a couple of fingers inside the omega’s entrance, roughly stretching him out as it caused Tobio shake uncontrollably, hurting him so much and sobbed in the alpha’s hold, “he KISSED YOU!”

Tobio didn’t know how to process what was going on, nothing but pain was all he was feeling. He could feel the suffocating air that was similar to his ex’s, smelling like a sex driven, possessive and entitled sick bastards. They want it when they want it, it didn’t matter what the omega wanted. He was their plaything.

His only purpose was to please alpha’s.

He had no say.

He was told to have no thoughts.

Show no emotions.

Give them what they wanted before they punished you for being a bad omega.

His father drilled that in his head for so many years that he actually used believed it, thinking if he didn’t do what his father wanted, then he wouldn’t be loved. When his father was thrown in jail, he somehow grew out of wanting the love and approval of his dad, but his voice screaming at him of how much of a disappointment rang clear as day in his head.

“YOU ARE MINE” giving Tobio no time to prepare as he shoved his cock inside of the omega, Tobio screaming and clawing at the wall, desperately trying to break free out of the alpha’s hold, “THAT SON OF A BITCH CAN’T EVER HAVE YOU!”

“STOP IT” Tobio cried, wishing Oikawa or Kuroo were here, “IT HURTS!”

“I will not” he growled, suckling on the omega’s neck, biting it hard enough to draw blood, “I need you, I crave you, I want YOU.”

“I need to go back to my son” he sobbed, feeling gross, disgusting, filthy, used and powerless.

The same feelings he felt when his ex took advantage of him that night.

He kept thrusting and leaving hickeys in response, Tobio knowing it was pointless to fight. Kuroo and Oikawa don’t know where he is, don’t know the pain he was experiencing at this very moment. He wanted to be held by them, pleading inside his mind for a miracle that he knew wouldn’t come. He wanted to hold his baby, knowing that he will never let the small alpha go for the rest of the day.

“I want you to be at the hotel at our usual time” Daizo picking up the pace, “don’t think about skipping out babe because I have your brothers number; I can easily send him the nudes you sent me, let him know what kind of cock slut you have been behind his back, that you’re not as innocent as you seem.”

Tobio knew those pictures were going to come back and bite him in the ass; freaking out at the knowledge that this guy will do. He’s already being raped by him, he believes the threat of sending the pictures.

“I will let the whole world know what kind of bad boy you’ve been if you skip out” he growls as he starts roughly kissing his neck, Tobio opening his mouth to scream…..but nothing came out.

All he could see was he ex, the man he trusted that hurt him.

‘Why won’t you go away’ Tobio thought to himself.

All he wanted was to be loved; instead of getting hurt like this.

Tobio zoned out as the alpha kept thrusting, taking himself back in time to the moment were he was happy; Kuroo giving him a piggyback ride. The two of them laughing and smiling, Kuroo running around as he played the furious tiger and Tobio was the powerful warrior. Feeling the cool air brush up against their skins, remembering how Kuroo took down a whole bunch of imaginary bad guys to save Tobio and Kenma, Kuroo pecking his brother on the cheek and telling him that he loved him.

That he will protect him.

A promise of a seven year old too naive to know what the future brought them; but a promise that he has not given up on.

He let himself get lost in the memory; pretending that he and Kuroo were young again. Pretending everything was fine.


	7. A Brother's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi's friendship develops, a gender reveal party, Kuroo is not happy with Oikawa and poor Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE!!, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENT AND KUDOS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> This chapter is long and has a lot going on, big things are going to happen, filled with Bokuaka and Oikage!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!! Please let me know what you think!!! :)
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***This chapter contains mature content, language, violence, sexual content and rape***  
> -A creepy and obsessive Daizo warning as well-

-Flashback-

 

Tobio sat on his knees, hunched over crying his little eyes after his father left the room, wandering what he did wrong this time as he stared at the ripped pieces of paper on the floor.

He was clueless.

All he wanted to do was give his father a picture he drew of the two of them, holding hands and smiling. Wanted to show how much he loved his father despite the hitting, wanting to show his father that he was good at something. His momma told him it was the best picture she had ever seen, that she wanted to hang it on the refrigerator for everyone in the house to see; but he told her he wanted daddy to have it.

“If I give it to daddy, that means he will love me” he told his mother with a big smile.

He truly thought in his five year old mind that this picture would have convinced his father to love him, to be happy with him. To give him the hug he always wanted from his dad. He craved affection from his dad. He wanted the same kind of affection that he sees other kids get from their dads, always feeling like there was something missing when he would see grown alphas hugging their kids. He wanted to be able play games like tag with his dad. Or watch cartoons with his dad.

For his dad to even smile at him.

For his dad to tell him that he loves him.

But he guessed he did something wrong again.

Because as he walked up to his father in the living room, his dad watching a soccer game, he stood in front of the TV and tapped his dad on the knees. His dad’s cold and harsh eyes snapped to him as he held the picture in front of him with a big smile, looking mighty proud of what accomplished.

“What have I told you” he growls, Tobio’s shoulder’s instinctively raise up to ears, his smile instantly disappearing at the anger in his father’s voice, “what I’m watching sports, you don’t bother me you mutt!”

“I-I am sorry” Tobio whined, his tiny fists clenching on the picture in his hands, “I f-forgot.”

He slapped Tobio across the cheeks, “did I say you can speak omega?”

Tobio clenched his eyes shut as he held back the tears as best as he could, the stinging and burning sensation on his cheek being nothing new to him, knowing he would get hit again if he were to start crying. He knew his father hated crying and yelled and hurt him if he so much as let a single tear roll down his cheek.

He shook his head no, he father yanking the picture out of his hand.

Tobio opened his eyes to see if his dad would like the picture, seeing if him interrupting his dad would be forgiven. He bit his bottom lip, his right leg bouncing in anticipation; picturing his dad giving him a hug. The two of them to start dancing, that he promised to never hit him, Kuroo and mommy again because this picture made him feel happy.

Then his father scrunched his nose up in disgust, Tobio’s heart shattering when his father ripped the paper in half. He just kept ripping it into small pieces as he stared at Tobio directly in the eyes, each rip screaming at him how much his father hated him, how much he disapproves of the boy he wouldn’t even call his son.

‘What did I do wrong?’

He was given another slap across the cheek, the pieces of his ripped drawing being thrown in his face, his father walking away from him without a word. He dropped to his knees, tears pouring down his cheeks as he face planted the carpet, unable to comprehend his hurt. 

Unable to understand anything as he just kept thinking, ‘I let him down again.’

“Tobio” Kuroo croaks, unable to help but start crying at the sight of his broken brother, sitting down next to him. Tobio just keeps crying uncontrollably, Kuroo reaching over to take a couple of the ripped paper out of his hair, pulling his brother up and sat him in his lap. The omega wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and his legs around his waist, burying his nose in the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

“I d-don’t k-know what I did w-wrong” Tobio sobbed.

“You did nothing wrong” Kuroo answered softly, leaning his head against Tobio’s as he rubs his brother’s back, “I thought it was a kick-ass drawing.”

“It was not good enough for daddy” feeling the omega starting to hyperventilate, Kuroo rocking his brother side to side as continued rubbing his back.

“Slow and deep breaths” Kuroo instructed, “breath in.”

Tobio inhaling.

“Breath out.”

Tobio exhaling.

Kuroo gave a sad smile, “good job, I will do it with you this time; inhale.”

Both of them inhaling, the two of them waiting a few seconds before exhaling at the same time.

“Again.”

Kuroo tried his best, he really did. He tried to show his brother the affection he deserves, sadly knowing at the age of six years old that their father wasn’t going to do so. He couldn’t understand why Tobio was desperate for a man who clearly didn’t want to have anything to do with his own children, only using them for his sadistic beatings when he felt like being around them; Tobio has him and their mother and that should be all that matters. Kuroo hated his father ever since he first could understand the meaning of the word hate.

Why was his brother so desperate?

“Do you want to go to Kenma’s for ice cream” Kuroo asks after a few minutes of silence, his brother calming down a bit and was breathing somewhat evenly.

Tobio gave a small nod, “I love you brother.”

Kuroo leans his head off his brother, softly kissing his brother’s forehead, “I love you too, always…..don’t you ever forget that.”

Tobio looks up at him with a desperate look in his big dark blue eyes, “promise?”

Kuroo gives him a smile and another kiss on the forehead, managing to stand himself up as his brother still hung onto him, “promise, I will always love you Tobio.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“I will always love you Tobio” Daizo purrs, planting a small kiss on the omega’s unresponsive lips.

Tobio just sat against the wall while giving the alpha a blank stare, just glad that the alpha was finally done as he pulled his shorts on. The alpha straightened himself out, making sure there was no trace of evidence of what he had done to the hurt omega.

“You taste so sweet” he says as he plants a whole bunch of kisses down his neck, giving a lick to his scent gland, Tobio flinching as a reaction, “like cotton candy” licking his skin some more, “delicious.”

He just blinked at the alpha in response.

He sat himself up, “I better let you clean up before I’m tempted to go another round…..at least until tonight” he walks up and unlocks the door, “I better see you there babe, I want to do something special tonight” walking out the door and closing it behind him.

He didn’t want to move, his bottom sore from the abuse he just took. He was rough, way too rough in his possessive rage. The omega still didn’t understand why.

Why?

Daizo wasn’t supposed to have any interest in him except to have sex, no emotions involved…...just paying to get laid with a total stranger to not see them again. That’s how it was supposed to work.

Nothing else.

He wasn’t supposed to be the captain of his brother’s team. 

He wasn’t supposed to feel entitled to him. 

He wasn’t supposed to ruin a moment with the one man he truly had feelings for, someone he knows he doesn’t deserved. He wanted Oikawa, but the omega knew as soon as the brunette knew he was pregnant with another man’s baby, a man who is his teammate, a man he hates; he would ditch the omega.

He didn’t know what to do anymore.

He felt like things were just going to getting worse.

He wanted to run away like he did when he was fifteen, life wasn’t easy with the week he hid, he missed his mother and brother dearly. But he was able to escape the tormenting words, he felt somewhat safe since he was nowhere near his ex. In his fifteen year old mind at the time thought he could just hide away until he had Nao, drop him off at an orphanage and end it. At that point he was ready to end it all, his mind was at an extremely dark place.

But the moment he decided to act on ending himself; his brother found him.

He didn’t want to see his brother cry ever again.

But he didn’t want to stay here anymore.

But he didn’t want to leave Nao, Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto…...and the new friends: Semi…...Konoha…...Iwaizumi.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at the wall; he had a child and too many people he cared for to just up and leave.

He placed a hand over his stomach, unable to handle the fact that he was carrying this guys baby. He didn’t deserve this child, the bastard didn’t deserve this baby. He doesn’t want him to know that this is his baby.

“Please” he spoke to his stomach, the edge of his mouth tilting up slightly, “please know that I want you, you deserve a wonderful life” his smile growing with each word he spoke, tears running down his cheeks, “I hope you know that despite knowing who your father is…..d-despite what he just did to me…...I love you.”

He slowly started pushing himself off of the wall, wincing and groaning in pain as he used the wall for support. He limped over to the sink, almost falling over as he gently pushed himself off of the wall, unable to stand without feeling pain. 

Tobio then looked into the mirror as he managed to grab a hold of the sink, looking like he’s been through hell and back; he sure as hell felt that way. His hair was sticking out in all different directions, his skin looking paler than usual with his tears staining his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, his eyes looked black and dull and hickeys littered his neck….knowing most of them was going to end up scaring. Blood was still trickling down from the bites, still burned on his skin, still made him feel like Daizo was biting him over and over again.

He had no idea how he was even going to get these covered up without makeup, or an extra change of clothes. He really didn’t want to leave the bathroom without covering them up.

Well, he didn’t want to leave the bathroom period. He could easily lock the door and hide out until he knew Daizo left the building.

But he needed to get back to Nao.

He felt so sad, angry…..frustrated at how he looked. He was mad that he allowed this to happen. He was so fucking frustrated that nothing was going right….he can’t go a god damn day without being tormented in some fashion.

His hand clenched onto the sick, his knuckles turning white, growling at his reflection.

He angerly tried to turn the nozzle to turn the water on, the but the handle of the sink wasn’t moving. No water was coming out, his eye twitching in reaction and let out a low growl; pissed off that even the sink was wanting to royally fuck him over today too. All he wanted wash this man off of him as much as he could, almost vomiting as he thought about the cum trickling out of his entrance and down his legs. He needed to get him off of his body, turning the other handle of the hot water, getting infuriated that it wasn’t working either, looking around to see that he was in a one bathroom room, a crappy and old looking toilet, remembering Daizo taking him through many hallways, raping him in a rundown broken out of order bathroom.

Taking him in an area where he knew no one would hear his screams.

“You’re such a fucking idiot” he spat at his reflection, “how fucking stupid are you, how much of a god damn fucking idiot are you?! It’s you’re own stupid fucking fault, your the one who fucking lead him on! You’re such a FUCKING IDIOT!!”

He couldn’t hold it back anymore and punched the mirror in front of him. Most of the mirror crack'd, pieces falling on his hand and cutting open his skin. 

Blood started oozing out of the wounds and into the sink.

At first his was numb to the pain, actually releasing a bit of his anger making him feel somewhat ‘better’; but nowhere close on bringing him to feel closure. He was still angry, still humiliated, still sad, still so frustrated…..ready to just have a complete mental breakdown at anytime. 

Then all the pain hit him at once; unable to hold back anymore.

“FUCK!!!”

 

-

 

“So owls is the theme” Bokuto gushes as he took a drink from his water bottle, answering the phone within a heartbeat when Akaashi called and was unable to stop smiling, having to excuse himself from his conversation with Iwaizumi, Suga and Daichi, “love the theme, just curious as to why?”

After he gave the omega the flower, after the first time the two of them carried a full conversation, they couldn’t stop talking to each other. They started to meet each other during their breaks, always hanging out at the back after Bokuto would take out the trash. Bokuto would always rack up money in tips, and he would always buy desserts at the bar area and give it to the omega, buying whatever the omega craved despite telling him otherwise. They would talk to each other on the phone whenever possible, Bokuto unable to get over how smart, beautiful, sweet and an amazing cook he is. He’s learned that the omega doesn’t like to talk about his personal life or past, Bokuto respecting that, just like Akaashi respected Bokuto not wanting to talk about his mother’s unsolved murder and insomnia.

He is the perfect omega.

It irked Bokuto to know that Akaashi already has an alpha, otherwise he would have already asked him on a date. He would hold his hand all the time. To kiss those perfect lips twenty-four seven. To be able to have children with him. He knew it was bad to be thinking about wanting another alpha’s omega, and that intervening in a marriage in any kind of way can lead to disaster, but he couldn’t help himself. He really wanted the omega, but he manages to not ACT on his feelings.

Buying Akaashi gifts was his way to show his affection without overstepping boundaries.

“Well I have a slight owl obsession” Akaashi chuckles, Bokuto just picturing the beautiful smile on the omega’s face.

“Slight” he hears a child’s voice in the background, “you adopted an owl mom.”

“Don’t you have homework to do Hikaru” the omega scolds.

“I finished it” the child responds.

“Then go play with your brother.”

“What if I don’t feel like it?”

“Then watch TV.”

“What if I don’t feel like doing that either?”

Akaashi groans, “child, go read a book or something.”

“Are you just trying to send me away so you can talk to your boyfriend” he asks, Bokuto choking on the water.

“Why don’t you take Rui outside for a bit” Akaashi orders as his voice cracks, “go feed her and the other owls.”

“Fine fine” Hikaru grumbles, the child making hooting sounds as he walked off.

“What’s your kids name again” he coughed, still blushing at the comment.

“That’s Hikaru” the omega sighs, “I love him dearly, but that kid is so honest to a fault.”

“The one with the high IQ right?”

“Yup, he’s the one” Akaashi responds with fondness, “very observant and bit of a troublemaker when he wants to be.”

Bokuto couldn’t help but think of Kuroo; an observant smartass who likes to stir the pot when he feels like it.

The alpha chuckles, “aren’t most kids a bit of troublemakers?”

“Well yeah” the omega responds, “Isamu, my younger son, is definitely a troublemaker; hyperactive and doesn’t seem to run out of energy and break things.”

“Most little alphas are” Bokuto smirks, “never ending energy, my mom and step-father told me I was a little firecracker that didn’t know when to stop. How I would wake up in the middle of the night and start screaming my head off and spike a volleyball all around the house, bang the walls and break things” giving a nervous laugh, “I used to be awful.”

“Isamu has done things similar to what you just said” he laughs, “that’s why I’m glad I have a huge backyard for him to run around, only things is that he needs a play buddy.”

“Is Hikaru not his play buddy” Bokuto asks.

“When he feels like it” Akaashi responds, “he very similar to me that he prefers to read a book over running around and socializing in large groups. He’s only a few years older than Isamu, but it’s very hard for him to feel like he belongs in his age group with his intelligence, he prefers to hang around me and other adults…...so Isamu doesn’t really have anyone to play with until his brother or sister is born, and even at that the baby can’t run around with him for a while and rough house like he wants.”

Bokuto couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the small alpha, knowing what it was like to have no one to play with. He had a hard time keeping friends when he was little due to his over the top excitability, and for small alphas it is important to have friends…..like a pack. 

He smiles, just glad that he finally has a pack of his own that he belongs to; him, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi.

He hears an owl screeching in the background.

“Don’t scare her you brat” he hears Hikaru in the background yell, “she’s blind and easily startled, how many times do I have to tell you?!”

“Hikaru” Akaashi snaps, Bokuto jumping at how intimidating the omega sounded, “don’t yell at your brother, yelling at him is not going to help.”

“But it’s so irritating to have to repeat myself mom!”

“And I don’t like repeating myself either young man” Akaashi scolds, hearing a crying child running close to the phone, “we will have to talk later, mother duty calls.”

Bokuto snickers, “have fun mama bear, I will see you at your house in a couple of hours.”

“Ok, bye Bokuto-san.”

“You don’t have to keep adding the ‘san’ in there” Bokuto sings.

“Akaashi” he hears a new voice shout as the door slams open, “what’s with all the yelling?”

The new voice sounding pissed.

“W-who’s that?”

“I got to go” Akaashi hurriedly says, sounding scared that it took the alpha off guard, “see you in a couple of hours for the party” hanging up before he could say goodbye.

All Bokuto could do was frown, wondering what the hell was all that? Who was yelling at Akaashi? Why Akaashi sounded like he was scared?

He was so curious that he wanted to go investigate right at that moment.

“Thank you for letting me borrow one of your shirts buddy” Konoha giving a high-five to Bokuto as he walked up to the white haired alpha, “I really don’t feel like walking around shirtless all damn day!”

“Thank you” Semi bows his head with a small blush as he was still worked up from the bathroom incident, walking a few steps behind the blond alpha, “dumbass decided to surprise me by completely stripping naked as soon as we walked in the bathroom, giving me no warning whatsoever, especially when I walked back in with the clothes he still didn’t bother to cover up!”

Bokuto was about to speak when Konoha wraps an arm around a flustered Semi, “oh come on we are both guys and have the same privates, it’s not like you haven’t seen what I’ve got before.”

“Oh don’t give me that” Semi snaps, feeling his cheeks heat up even more at the surprisingly nice butt the alpha had and was not prepared for how big his dick is, and the fact that this guy has abs.

He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Whaaaaat” Konoha smirks as he leaned his lips closer to the omega’s face, “liked what you saw?”

Semi smacked him upside the head, “I have a boyfriend, why would I like it if I already like what my boyfriend has?!”

Konoha just laughs, “oh come on, you know I’m messing with you doll.”

Semi’s upper lip twitched up a bit, “how many times have I told you that I hate you, because I hate you so much right now.”

The blond looked up in thought, “I know well fifty-four…..well now fifty-five times this month.”

“You actually keep count” Bokuto laughs at the two bickering males, taking a bite out of his cupcake.

“I feel like I have to” Konoha sighs as he lays his head on top of Semi, who was still a blushing mess at this point, “I’m literally expecting him to come up to me one day and quiz me, and my punishment would be getting my ass kicked.”

“Doesn’t he already do that” Bokuto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Konoha pursed his lips, “now that I think about it….he does.”

“Why” Bokuto looks at Semi.

The omega rolls his eyes, “because dumbass” pointing to the alpha next to him, “decides to call me bitch, bitter, prissy and a lot of other things on a daily bases.”

“You know I mess you right” Konoha chuckles.

“Why me” Semi groans pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’ve already been through a lot in my life, and I still can’t get some peace.”

“Because you won’t admit it that I’m your best friend” Konoha smirks, “otherwise you would have already have put me in the hospital.”

“Bokuto” Kuroo jogs up to the alpha, Nao sitting on the alpha’s shoulder, “have you seen Tobio anywhere?”

Bokuto frowns, “he’s not back?”

Kuroo shakes his head, looking a bit worried, “last I was told he went to the bathroom because he was not feeling well, I thought he would have been back by now…” he then looks at Konoha and Semi, “you two were talking with him during the game, did he tell you anything that might indicate where he wandered off to?”

They both shook their heads as Konoha spoke up, “all I know is that he went to the bathroom to throw up, he told us he hasn’t been feeling well all morning but he didn’t want to miss the game, so my assumption would be he’s still in the bathroom.”

He didn’t know what Tobio is up to, but he hopes he’s just still in the bathroom. As much as he’s putting on a good and happy face, he’s freaking out just as much as Semi is. He really has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but for the sake of Kuroo and Semi’s sanity, he was willing to act like Tobio was having a picnic in the bathroom and that life was dandy. But if that were the case, then why hasn’t Tobio answered any of Semi’s messages…..it has been nearly an hour since the three of them went their separate ways.

“I’ve called him a few times just to make sure he was alright at least” Kuroo’s right leg bouncing a bit, Semi noticing Tobio does the same when he’s nervous, “but he’s not responding, not even shooting a text to tell me to ‘calm the fuck down you dumbass’...that’s all I’m asking for at this point.”

Semi had to hold back a chuckle, thinking it was kind of funny how the two brothers interacted with each other.

“Semi, could you watch over Nao while Bokuto and I look for him real quick” Kuroo asks, “I know you’re Tobio’s friend and feels comfortable with you watching him.”

“What about Suga and Daichi” Semi questions, really wanting to help them find Tobio.

“The two of them left to finish the last details of the party” Kuroo explains, giving the omega a pleading look, “please, I don’t want to drag Nao all around this damn building and he needs to eat.”

Kuroo was lucky that Semi liked kids, the omegas raising his arms up as Kuroo lifted the small alpha off his shoulders, handing over to the omega, “lets eat some cupcakes buddy, do you know who made them?”

Nao beamed, “momma did, he makes tasty snacks!”

“That’s right, lets go over and grab some” Semi chuckled as he set the boy on his hip, unable to help but think that’s boy is going to have a sugar crash later with all these sweets.

Kuroo gave a small smile and gave a quick bow, “thank you” then looked over to Bokuto, “let’s go.”

“I will help you guys” Konoha chirps, looking at Semi and lowered his voice, “I will let you know when we find him, he’s probably just cooped up in the bathroom puking still.”

“I hope so” the omega mumbles, “I still can’t get over that he’s” moving his lips over to the alpha’s ear so Nao can’t hear him, “pregnant with Daizo’s kid.”

Konoha could only nod in agreement as he pulled his head back, “we will talk to Tobio about it later, text you as soon as we find him” jogging over to the other two alpha’s.

 

-

 

Tobio managed to bust his way into a random nurses office, getting lucky that he only had to kick the door once. He slammed the door behind him as he limped over to the sink, turning the water on with ease and stuck his bleeding hand under, feeling some sort of relief as he was able to wash the blood away. With his free hand he opened up a couple of cabinets, pulling out a big medical kit inside. He took his hand out of the water and painfully opened up, getting blood all over the counter and kit as blood started oozing out of his wound again, pulling out a disinfectant spray. He knew it was going to hurt like a bitch, but he needed to get himself bandaged and healed up so no harm can come to the baby, crying out in pain as he sprayed it all over his hand, dropping to his knees as he let out big gasps to prevent himself from screaming bloody murder like he did with Daizo. After letting himself take a moment to breath, he stood up and patted down his scarred hand with a wash rag as the blood stopped flowing out, grabbing roll of white bandages and started wrapping his hand up.

He took one sniff in the air and almost threw up, his sent of distress coming off of him so strong that it would tip someone off if they were to get in close proximity to him. He didn’t want anyone knowing he was upset, didn’t want anyone to get dragged into the mess he created. He didn’t want to explain to anyone what just happened, the humiliation was to much for him to bear. He felt so weak and powerless as he allowed someone to hurt him again, he felt so disgusting enough as it was.

He desperately rummaged through more of the cabinets for some spray, hoping this office had any, not giving a damn that he could get in serious trouble for breaking in here like this. He learned when he was shopping with his mom, that suppressants are bad to take when pregnant, how much it can damage the baby if he were to take them. So he learned the beauty of scent blockers, how the blocker would block out any of his scents so much so that anyone would think he’s a beta. Safe for pregnant omegas to use, basically being the second option for pregnant omegas to use if they still want to hide their scent when they’re with child. Only down side was that it only lasted for four hours and required you to re-apply the spray over and over again; pissing Tobio off since suppressants were a lot more simpler.

Take a couple of pills and you would be set for the majority of the day.

“Oh thank god” Tobio sighs as he had to climb on top of the counter, grasping onto the spray can in the back on the cabinet, slowly climbing off of it as it took everything in him to not cry from the pain in his bottom. He leaned himself against the counter and started to drench himself in the spray, wanting to make sure his scent is completely covered.

To make sure no one can really SMELL his hurt. He can pretend everything is ok, pretend like he wasn’t just violated in an out of order bathroom, but he can’t pretend like things were ok if he smelled like he just went through hell.

He doesn’t want anyone to worry about him.

He stripped himself of his clothes, dousing a clean rag in disinfectant and started rubbing himself down.

He needed to get Daizo off of him.

 

-

 

“He said yes Iwa-chan” Oikawa sings as he skipped out of the locker room, munching on the milk bread that his Tobio-chan made, being on cloud nine, “I have a date!”

“With Kuroo’s little brother” Iwaizumi snorted while munching on a cupcake, “which he will kill you when he finds out about that.”

Iwaizumi found it amusing, the way Kuroo was on edge the whole game after noticing what Oikawa was doing. If anything that made Kuroo play a hell of a lot better than he normally did, and his spikes were filled with pure power fueled by rage. Bokuto had to hold the raven haired alpha from serving the ball to the back of Oikawa’s head a couple of times, and Oikawa was smart enough to cover the back of his head every time Kuroo served. 

“I will kill you when I find out about what” Kuroo walks up to them with a sickly sweet smile, Bokuto and Konoha not too far behind him.

“None of your business” Oikawa smiles back, the air between them tense, “what I do is none of your business.”

“I know who won’t be doing” Kuroo’s smile morphing into a snarl, “stay away from him.”

“Stay away from who” Oikawa smirks, Iwaizumi wanting to smack Oikawa from egging on Kuroo, who is the one person Iwaizumi would refuse to fight. It was hard to get this guy worked up about something, but get him riled up, he becomes satan in the flesh.

Out of the four of them; Kuroo is the most dangerous when pissed…..Oikawa being a close second.

The two of them fighting could end in disaster. 

Kuroo just sticks back on his sickly sweet smile, without warning grabbing Oikawa’s shirt and shoved him against the wall. 

“Kuroo don’t” Bokuto hissed, gabbing the back of Kuroo’s shirt and pulled him away from the brunette, Iwaizumi jumping between the two of them.

“Why would I hit him” Kuroo chuckles while still wearing his smile, Oikawa narrowing his eyes at him “we are best friends, friends don’t hit friends right” Kuroo mimicking the same scowl that the brunette gave him, “just like friends don’t sleep with their little brother and then drop him like he’s nothing but dirt.”

“I would never do that to him” Oikawa growls, “I’ve never been the best with my past ‘relationships’, but I would never do that to him.”

“Please don’t assume that he’s going to hurt him” Bokuto chimes in.

“Tch, I assume because I know Trash King’s track record” getting a small thrill out Oikawa holding himself back from wanting to slam his fist on Kuroo’s face, “flirt, take them out for a night, sleep with them and then never see the poor omega again…..quiet pitiful behavior if you ask me.”

“I would never hurt Tobio, so get that your thick skull” Oikawa states, pushing himself off of the wall pushed Iwaizumi out of the way and got up close to Kuroo, the two of them staring each other down, “I’ve met him a few times before to know he’s a good guy who deserves to be treated right, I really like him a lot.”

They both stared each other down for a moment of uncomfortable silence, Kuroo looking like he didn’t believe him in the slightest, “I can’t stop you, but I might…….but I swear to god I will fucking murder you if you so much as make him upset, he’s been through too much shit in his life to be royally fucked over by trash like you.”

Iwaizumi stuck his arm in front of Oikawa to lunge forward, the shorter alpha curious to know just what kind of shit he’s talking about.

“Guy’s come on” Konoha speaks up, “lets all hurry up and find him so we can party.”

“Find who” Iwaizumi asks, 

“Tobio” Bokuto answers before Kuroo could shut him up, raising an eyebrow at his friend, “he went to throw up at the end of the game and hasn’t been back like he said he would.”

“Tried calling him” Oikawa asked with his hand on his hips, giving them a deadpan look, “that usually helps.”

“I did smartass;” Kuroo snaps, “I have had multiple times, Konoha and Semi have tried too, he has not responded at call…..not even a text that is calling me a ‘dumbass’; I would love to get that message so I’m not freaking out right now because he has gotten very good at responding back to me.”

Oikawa started to get worried, last time he saw Tobio was by the bathrooms. He left with Daizo with him..…..

Oikawa pulled out his phone and went to Daizo phone number; ‘maybe he might be helpful for one and let me know where he went.’

 

-

 

“Get off get off” the omega whimpered as the rubbed the wet rag on his body, trying his best to not totally break down as images replay in his head over and over again; dropping the rag and vomiting that he was going to have to be touched by this alpha later tonight. He didn’t want to go through it again, but his secret is out if he doesn't show up. But would it be worth it going on a date with Oikawa if he was just to touched by Daizo again.

He wanted Oikawa.

But he was scared.

Scared of Daizo.

He was afraid of being in the same building as him. How in the hell was he going to even be in the same room with him? How was he going to let this man stick his dick in him again without going into a panic attack? Why did he have to get pregnant with his kid?

Tobio threw the rag at the door in frustration, throwing away his boxers. He slipped on his pants with a wince, opening up a lost and found chest that contained an assortment of items; shoes, electronics, clothes, notebooks, ect. He rummaged through it and pulled out different clothing, mainly shirts and sweat jackets that looked they could fit him. He quickly scanned them and grabbed a black scarf that he wrapped around his neck, then put on a big black sweat jacket that was WAY too big for him, way too baggy and the went down past his butt. But at this point he preferred it that way, he was able to hide the hickeys for now and that’s all that mattered to him.

He sniffed the air; pleased that his scent for now was nonexistent.

He then felt his phone vibrate again, pulling it out out of his pocket and felt his heart stop.

Kuroo:  
Are you ok? Just text me that you’re ok at least PLEASE

Oikawa:  
Beautiful I heard that you’re MIA, where are you?!?! D:

Semi:  
You’re freaking me out Tobio, are you hurt? Are you and the baby ok? Do you need me to drive you to the doctors? Nao misses you, please call me asap!!

Bokuto:  
Little bro where are you? We’ve been looking everywhere for you!!! Please call us!!! WE ARE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!

Iwaizumi:  
Dude you ok? Oikawa and Kuroo are literally on the verge of crying because we can’t find you, I hope you’re ok, let us know so we know you’re safe

Missed calls and text messages from Kuroo, Oikawa, Semi, Bokuto and Iwaizumi. Tobio was so confused as he didn’t feel his phone go off this whole time, he could only figure that he was so wrapped up in what just happened to realize what’s going on with everything else. He felt bad for making them freak out like this, just like he felt bad for not cleaning up the mess as he limped his way out of the office. But he’s already exerting himself way more than he should and would just like to hurry up and rest before tonight. He leaned up against the wall and slowly walked himself along it, cringing at the specks of blood that lead to the nurses office, lightly patting his stomach;

“I’m sorry little guy” he frowns, “I’m sorry I’m putting you through a lot right now, but we will be resting soon, I promise you.”

He went to press on Kuroo’s number to call him, his brother answering the phone within seconds of him calling;

“TOBIO WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!!”

Tobio held the phone away from his ear as he put the phone on speaker, “got lost.”

“And you didn’t think to let us know?!”

Tobio shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t feel my phone go off until a minute ago.”

“We sent you a whole bunch of messages beautiful” he hears Oikawa say, hearing a small whine, “why?!”

“You know why” Kuroo snaps at Oikawa, “where you at?”

“I have no clue” Tobio answers honestly, ears perking up as he thought he could hear footsteps.

Kuroo groans, “well, one of us is bound to find you since we all went in separate directions, Oikawa is with me….for good reason” Tobio giving a small smile as the two of them bickered with each other for a moment, the two of them actually making him feel somewhat happy with their nagging, “Bokuto and Iwaizumi are together to look for you, and then we ha-”

“BLUEBERRY” he hears none other then Konoha run behind him, Tobio turning around just as Konoha hugged him, the two of them almost falling over.

“Where are you guys at” Kuroo and Oikawa ask in unison.

“East wing close to a nurses office” Konoha answered, letting go of the omega as he looked at him, “where did you get the scarf and jacket, that’s awfully big on you.”

“I’m cold” the omega answers, “I’m cold and not feeling well.”

Which wasn’t a complete lie.

Konoha eyes widened when he saw Tobio’s bandaged hand, grabbing it not so carefully as the omega cried out in pain. Konoha immediately dropped his hand, “what the hell happened?”

“What happened” the two alphas ask.

“I-I” Tobio stutters, fighting off a tear a the pain was almost too much, wasn’t able to shift his leg without hurting and fell on his butt. Everything was starting to feel suffocating again as he looked up at the blond alpha, starting to scream his head off as he saw his ex taking Konoha’s place.

‘Why won’t he go away?’

“Tobio” the blond tries to calm down.

“GET AWAY FROM ME” Tobio screams as he attempts to crawl backwards, his arm caving in on him as soon as he tried to move on his bandaged hand, “WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”

“I don’t know Kuroo he’s not listening to me.”

“I know what’s going on, you two stay behind me” he hears Kuroo say, his older brother sitting in front of him, “Tobio breath with me.”

“K-Kuroo h-he’s right behind y-you” Tobio screeches, Kuroo ignoring him and pulled his little brother in a hug, rubbing his back softly.

“No he’s not” Kuroo responds as he rests his chin on his brother’s head, “I won’t allow that bastard near you again, now breath me.”

“O-ok” Tobio burry’s his head in his scent gland, always finding his brother’s scent the most comforting in his life, ever since he was little he was able to relax when Kuroo was around to cheer him up

“Good, inhale.”

The two of them breath in, both of them breathing out at the same time.

“Good, now again.”

Oikawa and Konoha stared at the scene before them in bewilderment, unable to understand what got the omega so worked up. Konoha felt guilty he felt he was to blame, knowing first hand what kind of tricks the brain likes to play. He’s experienced so many meltdowns in during his teen years, his brain sometime having a hard time telling what was and wasn’t real. He saw it in the omega’s eyes that he was in another place.

Oikawa wanted to comfort Tobio badly right now, wanted to be able to kiss away his tears and be able to tell him everything was alright. He wanted to hold him, but he knew not to. For one Kuroo wouldn’t allow it, two he knew that this is something that has happened before since Kuroo knew exactly what to do, Kuroo didn’t hesitate or freak out. He didn’t want to interrupt the process the two brother’s had, knowing at this point this was the only way for his omega calmed down.

Then it hit Oikawa, having to bite his tongue; ‘who is this bastard he referred to?’

“Better” Kuroo smiles as he lifted his chin off of his brother’s head, Tobio nodding as lifted his head off of his brother’s neck, “good, you had me worried little bro.”

“I’m sorry” feeling like wanted to throw up again.

‘Thanks little guy’ he thought to his unborn child.

Oikawa gives him a smile and a wave, Tobio feeling a blush creep and gave him a small wave. Kuroo gave Oikawa the side eye, giving a small whine when Tobio smacked his older brother on the arm.

Konoha sat on his knees to face Tobio, looking all sorts of guilty, “I’m so sorry.”

“D-don’t be” Tobio attempts to smile, “it happens sometimes.”

‘How often’ was what Oikawa wanted to ask, Kuroo shaking his head as he knew what the brunette was thinking.

‘Observant bastard.’

“Let me know as if you feel uncomfortable and want me to go away” Konoha smiles as he give a thumbs up.

“O-” was all he could get out, as soon as the omega opened his mouth he vomited, getting it all over the Konoha new clothes, and getting it on the back of Kuroo’s back.

 

-4:00 P.M.-

 

Kuroo sat in front of Nao as he ate his ice cream, taking him out for a treat since he and Tobio decided to not go to the party. Tobio was sick and had a freak out and wanted him to rest up. Plus with his hand all fucked up and hurt leg, which his brother told him from being clumsy while someone decided to leave glass in the bathroom, which he had a hard time believing, he just wanted to Tobio to be in a spot where he can be in peace. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was completely off, like Tobio was on high alert, nervous as he hid himself behind Kuroo and Oikawa until they all squished into Semi’s car.

So now Tobio was at his apartment sleeping, and here he is taking his nephew out for ice cream to make up for the fact that he couldn’t go the party. 

“That good” the alpha smiled at his nephew.

“Yup” Nao stuffing more of his chocolate ice cream in his mouth, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of Nao’s face smeared with chocolate, “this is my favorite!”

“No kidding buddy” Kuroo chuckles, starting to take a video, “say hello to mommy and uncle Bokuto for me.”

“Hey hey hey” Nao cheers as he quickly raised his spoon in the air, getting some on Kuroo’s face, “hi mommy and Bokuto!!”

“Now buddy” Kuroo says, “tell me, who is you’re favorite person in the world?”

“Mommy!”

“No no” Kuroo smirks as he took the bowl of chocolate ice cream from the small alpha, Nao glaring at him as his food was taken away from him, “what have we talked about before, I’m you’re favorite person in the world.”

“But mommy is!”

“But I am.”

The small alpha growled as he stood on the table to get eye level with his uncle, Kuroo unable but see nothing but Tobio from his angry expression, “mommy is my favorite person in the world.”

Kuroo smirked and stuck his tongue out at the little boy, having to scoot the camera back to keep the camera on the boy, “I am your favorite person in the world!”

“No you aren’t dumbass” the boy snarls as he snatches the bowl of chocolate ice cream out of his uncle’s hand, Kuroo face deadpanning as the boy sits down in his seat and happily continues eating.

‘You’re so much like your mom.’

“Fine” Kuroo gives in, “second favorite person in the world?”

“Semi!”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “why him?”

“Because he’s very pretty, nice and gives me toys!”

“But I’m pretty, nice and I give you not only toys...but I give you treats like ice cream!”

“Semi does too!”

Kuroo face palms, ‘so much like you’re mother.’

“Can you ever let me win?”

Nao just shakes his head.

“FINE” Kuroo groans, “third?”

Nao looks up in thought for a moment, his eyes lighting up, “tied!”

“I’m tied with someone for third?”

“Yes!”

“With who?!”

“Uncle Bokuto” the small alpha cheered as he bounced in his seat.

“Why” was all Kuroo could say, confused as to why Semi was above him on the list, and why he was tied with the owl.

“I don’t know who I love more” he smiles as he shoves the a spoon filled with ice cream in front of Kuroo’s mouth, “I love you lots, so I’m feeding you some chocolate!”

Kuroo chuckled, “fine I will settle for tied you suck up” leaning in and taking a bite.

Nao looked very pleased, “good job uncle!”

“Go me, now tell mommy and Bokuto love you and goodnight.”

“Love you and goodnight, I will see you tomorrow after work!”

Kuroo turns off his phone, pursing lips a bit, “so momma is working nights?”

“Yup” Nao says as he took a bite, “mommy told dumbass that it pays more.”

Kuroo snickered, “dumbass being Mr. Hinata?”

“Yes!”

“HAH” loving the nickname for the orange haired omega, “so mommy’s been taking you to Mr. Hinata’s house a lot?”

“Yes” the boy frowning, “I miss mommy lots and I think he misses me too, mommy cries a lot this week.”

Kuroo frowned, “a lot?”

“Yeah, makes me sad” Nao mumbles as he took a bite, “this morning, yesterday mommy was crying a lot after the doctors.”

“Over a stomach bug” Kuroo questioned in a soft tone of voice, “why do you think mommy would cry about that?”

“I don’t know, mommy never cries….so it makes me sad” Nao taking another bite, “is there something in mommy’s stomach?”

Kuroo chocked on a drink, coughing up some of the water as he punched his chest a few times, “please repeat that.”

“Is there something inside of mommy’s stomach” looking up at his uncle with nothing but curiosity.

“W-why you ask that” Kuroo plastering on a fake smile, hoping that Nao was just asking to just ask…..that there wasn’t anything growing in his brother’s stomach.

“Mommy talks to his tummy a lot” Nao says as stands up and lifts his shirt in demonstration, “like this, then he talks a lot!”

“A-are you sure you aren’t just imagining things” trying to not assume things from the words of a five year old, although Tobio doing that when he was pregnant with the twins was a daily thing….so hearing this piece of information wasn’t helping his paranoia.

“Nope” Nao frowns, “mommy has been talking to himself and crying a lot.”

He needed to talk to Tobio…..so many things that he’s been not been telling Kuroo and it was driving the alpha nuts. It was also a punch in the gut as well, his little brother not reaching out or talking to him if he needs help…..or to even talk. Getting fired….so what is Tobio doing during the night? The hickey he saw a few days ago….who did that come from? The insinuation that Tobio might be pregnant…...who the fuck is the fucking is the father if this piece of information is true?

Although he was going to assume Tobio is not pregnant until proven otherwise.

Not unless it comes from the omega himself.

Kuroo felt his phone buzz, giving a small jump as he was lost in his train of thought, pulling out to see a text message from Kenma.

Kenma:  
We need to talk.

 

\- 6:00 P.M.-

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yes it is.”

“I mean are you sure….this is suicide.”

“Of course, I’m the right person for the job!”

“May I ask why?”

“You know why dumbass” Iwaizumi punching Oikawa on the arm, “he’s curious and we are giving him money if he actually succeeds.”

“That’s right” Konoha smiles as all three of them peaked from behind a wall, looking at the group of omegas and betas talking among themselves, Konoha setting his sights on Semi as he had his back turned to him, the blond licking his lips at the beautiful omega, “guys got your money ready?”

Oikawa smirks at the blond, loving how crazy this guys is, “what makes you so sure you can do this?”

Konoha returns the smirk, “Oh I will do this, I might not making it out without being sent to the hospital, but after learning this piece of information….it has been driving me crazy!”

“Who told you this information anyways” Iwaizumi asked, “I really hope you’re not going to try something from a stranger on the street.”

“Oh come on Iwa I may not be the brightest person in the world, but even I’m not brave enough to do over half the shit people do on the streets” Konoha stated, “and this is coming from a person who lived on the streets for around a year! No, I got this from the one and only Daichi!”

“Why did Daichi tell you this?”

“We just got onto the topic of pregnancy and he just started spewing facts” Konoha lied, “and this piece of information I’ve been wanting to test since the game.”

“Ok, what do you think he will taste like then if this is true” Oikawa asks as he pulled his phone.

“Hmm” Konoha looking up as he stuck his tongue out in thought, looking at Semi up and down for a moment, “I’m feeling honey, what about you two?”

“For some reason I’m thinking chocolate” Oikawa shrugs.

“My guess is caramel” Iwaizumi says, Oikawa typing their answers in the phone.

“Good luck solider” Oikawa salutes the blond, “may god have mercy on your soul.”

Konoha rolled his eyes with a chuckle, that last phrase sounding a bit too much like his overly religious parents for his liking, returning the salute, “I will be back for my money!”

Konoha then sprints over to the omegas at top speed, grabbing Semi’s hand and gave it a nice lick. The other omegas and betas all looked shocked, Semi staring at the blond as his face turned red, Konoha smiling up at the omega as he tasted his skin. The two of them kept eye contact for a moment longer, Semi’s shock morphing into a death stare; Konoha taking the cue that he should stop staring and start running. Konoha then started running up the stairs, an omega name Yaku and Semi running after him. Akaashi and Bokuto were walking next to each other with Hikaru behind them, the white haired alpha shielding the omega and his son as Konoha, Semi and Yaku started running close to them as they got up to the stairs.

“No running or you will break something” Akaashi scolds as he sticks his foot out, Konoha’s face slamming onto the floor; Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Oikawa laughing their asses off.

Yaku and Semi each grab one of Konoha’s leg, Yaku smiling up at Akaashi, “mind if we use a room?”

Akaashi kept his face neutral and pointed to a room a few feet away, “don’t make a mess.”

“Thank you” Yaku sings, the two omegas dragging Konoha across the floor while he was on his stomach.

“Wait guys” Konoha nervously laughs, “maybe we should talk about this.”

“You should have thought about that before licking me” Semi snaps as he opens the door.

“Would it make you feel any better if I told you tasted delicious?”

Semi tried to hide his blush, “NO IT DOESN’T!”

“Wait guys” Konoha looks up at Bokuto as he was dragged into the room, pointing to the white haired alpha as he was laughing, “tell the two of them I win; tell them honey” and the door was slammed shut.

Bokuto was confused by that, but he looked down his two friends as Akaashi and Hikaru huddled close to him, “he said honey!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi face palmed, “DAMN IT!”

 

-

 

Tobio held the knife in his hand and gave it a small twirl, wondering if it was a good idea. If Daizo was willing to rape him because he was talking to Oikawa, then he was likely going to lash out when Tobio rejects him….….for Oikawa. He knew there was no way in hell he would be able to continue with this, he needed to run for the hills and get away from the alpha as far as he can. Daizo seemed too dangerous, too obsessive; the omega having to take some pictures for the alpha who knows how many times since Kuroo and Semi dropped him off. He needed to think of how to get out of this without his secret being spilled out, and not showing up was going to do the exact opposite.

He rubbed his stomach, “what are we going to do little guy?”

Should he play along and let the alpha use him one last time? Let him use him, get the money and run? He didn’t know how well that would work out, Daizo already has his pictures with his brother on speed dial, what the omega realized he needed to do was destroy the phone in order to be able to ditch him and not have his secret spilled out.

But how in the hell would he be able to get his hands on the phone?

All he could think of was grabbing it when Daizo falls asleep after the sex, the alpha was a bit of a heavy sleeper, the omega would toss and turn all night and get no sleep and the alpha only grunts and pulls the covers up. Maybe then?

Tobio feels like that would be his only opening.

Down side was he would have to willingly sleep with Daizo again to be able to do that.

He looked at Daizo most recent message;

Daizo:  
Hey babe, I really want to do something very special tonight. It’s a surprise ;) I already have the room ready with everything we need tonight, but please get to the room by 8. I want you there before me when I get there around 10, if you don’t…..well you know, so please don’t hurt my feelings babe, I can’t wait

He was sickened just looking at the message, and was scared at the thought of doing something ‘special’. What does he mean? He’s already taken advantage of him, he’s already slept in many positions that he’s never even thought of before he met the sex crazed alpha…..Daizo always bending the omega the way he sees fit, it was for his pleasure. The closest thing to pleasure he’s done besides stretching him out...was jerking him off, the omega has never had a blow job in his life and always had wanted one; was the surprise going to finally treat him like a human and make sure he feels good?

Tobio rolled his eye, “that’s never going to happen.”

Tobio stared at the knife again, for once not looking at the knife to harm himself; but to actually protect himself. 

Then it hit him; he was going to be there before Daizo. He could hide the knife in close proximity to him, use it in case Daizo decides to get violent. He also still had the device, the panic button, that Semi gave him….he could hide it in case he needed to get the staff and police involved. He didn’t want it to go that way and he doubts he will, just let Daizo use him one last time and grab his phone while he was asleep, delete the pictures and his number and get the hell out of there. It seemed simple, a little too simple and the thought of something going wrong, the thought that harm could be done to his baby scared him shitless; but he couldn’t think of anything else.

He doesn’t want to continue with Daizo; he scared of the alpha

Scared what this man was going to do to him.

Scared at what the man could do to his own child, he was wanting to protect his unborn child and Nao at all costs, and wanted to take the less dangerous path he saw fit.

He stuffed the knife in his overnight bag, setting it right next to his device; wanting to be ready for anything. He went and took a couple of vitamins, realizing that never coming back to the hotel meant he wouldn’t see the alpha next door. He frowned at the thought, caring for the alpha as his best friend, happy that the stranger helped him out tremendously through the rough time. He wanted to let him know how thankful he is.

He grabbed a pen and a notepad, getting a message and video from Kuroo. He smiled as he saw his happy and messy son, Nao’s bright smile always making him smile. He watched the video and chuckled, needing to hear the love from his son, loving how frustrated Kuroo sounded, loving how his son called Kuroo a dumbass, and just loving the fact his son just seemed to love life.

He wanted his son to be happy.

He responded with a quick message to Kuroo, telling him thank you and that he loves Nao too.

Kuroo:  
Do you love me too

Tobio snorted, knowing what his brother was doing.

Tobio:  
Sure lets go with that

He then went to Oikawa’s number, clicking it and putting it on speaker. He set the phone down as he picked up the pen, irritated as he was going to use his left hand, glaring at his bandaged hand.

He took in a deep breath; hoping this was going to be the end.

-7:00 P.M-

“Alright everyone” Suga cheered, “time to reveal the gender!”

Everyone besides Akaashi cheered, the omega trying his best to hide behind Bokuto like he tried to do the whole night, hating the fact that he’s the center of attention. He didn’t even want this party to begin with, didn’t want all these people in his home, didn’t want to waste one of his days off pretending his life was great. He felt exhausted from having to chat with everyone, wanting to know how the baby was doing, his cravings, Konoha asking him if he can lick his hand; there was only three good things coming out of this.

One, Isamu is able to socialize and play with some of the other co-workers kids in the back, running around and playing till his heart’s content. Two, his alpha wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow night, not wanting to have to deal with the party and whatnot; knowing his alpha wasn’t happy to begin with that he was having a party. He got his ass beat by the alpha right after he finished talking with Bokuto earlier that day because he was unhappy about the party; the omega becoming an expert of covering his scars and bruises with makeup.

Akaashi didn’t know where he was staying at, but he didn’t give a damn as he was just glad that he didn’t have to look behind his shoulder until the next night, and he knew Hikaru and Isamu were extremely happy about that too. And third, he was able to have Bokuto by his side the whole time. The alpha made him feel safe and loved, and at this point having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He loved the attention he received from the alpha, how the alpha smiled all the time and just loved life, and was an overall a genuinely nice person. Bokuto always bought him food for his cravings, always holding the door for him, always praising him and treated him like a person.

A perfect gentleman.

He was perfectly fine with Akaashi following him all the time; noticing Suga laughing at him almost the whole time.

As everyone was clapping, Suga leaning in and whispered, “you do realize that you have no reason to be nervous right?”

“I don’t give a damn” Akaashi grumbles, “you know I can only be in large groups for so long before I get anxious.”

“I know” and gives the omega a quick side hug, wanting to laugh at Akaashi holding onto Bokuto’s shirt with his good hand, “but I think it’s good for you.”

“How so” Akaashi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You need a break” the gray haired omega explains, “you’re constantly working and being a momma, you need to let your kids go off and play and you need to talk and relax. And I’m giving you the night off to be alone after the party ends.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean” the older omega smiled, “I’m taking your boys with me for the night, take them out tomorrow morning for breakfast and to play at the park with my two girls, let you relax and sleep in for the night since you don’t have to work tomorrow.”

Akaashi shook his head, “nope, you’re already doing a lot for me right now with arranging all the beautiful owl decorations, getting snacks setup, getting a cake and doing everything possible to make the party go smoothly.”

Suga held up a hand, “nope I’m doing it, you need a break for the night groucho.”

“Bu-”

“I insist” Suga smiled, Akaashi crossing his arms across his chest and glared at his friend, Suga being the only person Akaashi will ‘take orders’ from, “thank you, my girls have been wanting to play with your boys for a while now!”

“Alright, everyone got their bets placed” Bokuto cheered.

“Everyone’s placing bets” Akaashi questioned the other omega.

“I guess so” Suga shrugged, “didn’t realize they were betting, but just as long as no one tries to kill the person who wins there is no harm in it.”

“What do you mean Tobio-chan” he heard Oikawa whine, the alpha setting in the chair in front of the box of mysterious colored balloons, Bokuto leaning on the box right in front of the brunette, “I’m going to win and not the owl!”

“What’s he saying” Bokuto smirked.

“He keeps saying betting is pointless if it’s against you” Oikawa says, “keeps saying your a master at guessing genders to a ‘T’.”

Bokuto shrugged, “I’ve just gotten extremely lucking with my guessing.”

“Well if it’s true” Oikawa pointed to the other alpha, “I will end you streak here tonight.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Ok everyone, lets do a quick refresher so no one tries to argue with ME” Suga eyeing everyone as he slightly narrowed his eyes, no one in the room daring to question the ‘mom’ of the hotel staff, not even the much feared Akaashi and Semi would even question him, “everyone has two bandannas, one is for the boy and girl; the standard blue for boy and pink for girl.”

Everyone nods, some of them looking around to see what color bandannas the other has on. Bokuto and Oikawa both raised their eyes at each other, both of them wearing a pink bandanna on their biceps, Iwaizumi standing next to Oikawa with a blue bandanna, Semi wearing a pink bandanna, Konoha wearing a blue one.

“Ok, you had three different colors to choose for your second one” Suga explains, “a red bandanna for alpha, white for beta and a light purple color for omega.”

Oikawa and Bokuto narrowed their eyes at each other, while they both have the pink bandanna, their second one was different. Oikawa had the purple, while Bokuto had red. Iwaizumi had the red bandanna, Konoha wore the white one and Semi had the purple one. 

“As soon as I open the box, a whole bunch of balloons will pop out with the two colors” Suga smiles, “and since we are placing bets here, I guess whoever gets both of the colors correct wins money!”

“Dude you’re guessing a girl alpha” Oikawa questions, “not that there is anything wrong with girl alphas at all, they are not as common as the other genders.”

Bokuto just shrugs and smiles, “they may not be as common, but I’ve got a good feeling about it, can feel it in my bones.”

Oikawa pouts as Tobio says something in the phone, “he’s not going to win!”

Akaashi poked his head out from behind Bokuto, “you sure?”

Bokuto turns his head towards the clingy omega and gave him a sweet smile, “I’m pretty sure!”

“Three…..two….” Suga grabbing the lid to the box, looking like he was a little kid about to open a Christmas present, lifting up the lid up as he says “ONE!!!”

A multitude of pink and red balloons practically explode from the box, almost everyone in the room groaning that they lost. Oikawa’s eye twitched as he lost, slowly turning he head towards the white haired alpha; Bokuto too caught up hugging Akaashi and congratulating the omega. Akaashi hugging him back with a rare smile, looking absolutely ecstatic. Bokuto picking up the omega and spun him around with a laugh, Akaashi clutching onto the back of the alpha’s jacket, giving a small giggle.

Oikawa could only smile at the sight.

“So I’d take it you lost” Tobio questions.

“Shut it!”

 

-8:00 P.M.-

 

Tobio removed his hat and sunglasses, plopping his bag onto the familiar bed. He looked around the room, flower petals are spread across the floor, laid it out on the bed in a heart shape, lit candles spread throughout the room that made the room smell like vanilla. He then looked down to see a short and black see through lace dress hanging on the end of the bed, a small note set upon it. Tobio picked it up and looked at it with disgust, doing everything in his power to not vomit.

“Why make this more humiliating for me” dropping the way too provocative clothing on the bed, picking up the note;

‘Hey babe, I figured you should wear this for the special occasion, this will look sexy on you for sure. I left some make up in the bathroom, put on the eye liner, mascara and eye-shadow on for me, I want you all dolled up for this babe. When I get there, I want you laying on the bed and present yourself to me, see you in a couple of hours gorgeous.  
~Daizo~’

Tobio ripped the paper into shreds, unable to stop the tears, unable to stop the images replaying in his head. Feeling Daizo’s hands holding him again, his lips all over him. He sprinted over to the bathroom and barley made it to the toilet, his body trembling at the thought of even letting this man touch him one more time. He doesn’t know if he even do this, feeling the same anxiety from the very first night with Daizo; except his fear is worse now than it was before. He knows that this man can one hundred percent hurt him. How this man is so possessive and entitled, and these two emotions are worse due to the fact that he feels threatened by Oikawa.

He pushes himself up, wincing as his extremely bruised bottom was still making it hard for him to move around. He then walked over to the bag and pulled out his knife and the panic button.

‘Breath in.’

He inhaled.

‘Breath out.’

Letting out a huge breath.

‘I can do this.’

He wasn’t at all comfortable with this; but he was waiting for this nightmare to end.

-9:30 P.M.-

“You know you didn’t have to do all of this Bokuto” them omega smiles as the alpha massaged his feet, humming to himself at how good it felt as the omega laid out on the couch. Bokuto sitting at the edge of the couch with the omega’s feet in his lap, happily volunteered to help the omega’s cramping and sore feet.

“It’s my pleasure” he chuckles, gently rubbing his fingers along the omega’s smooth feet, “willing to help out with whatever I can.”

“You know you should relax” Akaashi sighs, “you had a game today, came over almost right after to bring the cake and help Suga do final touches, socialized with every person in the house and cleaned up everything; you have to be exhausted.”

Bokuto shrugs, “I don’t feel tired, if anything I feel like I could run a marathon right now.”

“Sheesh” the omega sighs, “you alphas have way too much energy for me.”

“You seem to have plenty with running that busy kitchen and raising kids” Bokuto comments, “everyday you’re moving around in some fashion; I wouldn’t be surprised if you have more energy than I do.”

“I doubt that” Akaashi then rubbing his swollen stomach, happy that he was getting the girl that he never thought he would get; an alpha girl at that. Adding another alpha in the house, couldn’t help but think of how much of a handful their going to be, especially when his little girl starts to crawl.

Hikaru was happy about a sister, kissing his mom’s stomach and talked to his baby sister. Isamu cried because he wanted a little brother, he had fun trying to convince the small alpha that it wasn’t the end of the world. 

“What names are you thinking about” Bokuto asks as he eyes the omega’s stomach.

“I love the name Sakura” Akaashi responds as he continues to rub his stomach, “Suki is another favorite one of mine.”

“Those are pretty names” Bokuto commented, itching to rub the omega’s stomach, but was afraid that the omega wasn’t going to like it, “if I had to pick on of the two I personally would go for Sakura.”

Akaashi gives a small smile, “yeah, I was leaning more towards that one, hopefully she won’t as much of a troublemaker as Isamu can be sometimes.”

“I’m sure she will be fine” Bokuto hearing a content moan as he continued to rub his feet, having to hold himself back from the dirty thought, “if anything, you got Hikaru to help you out, he seems to love helping you out.”

The moment Bokuto laid eyes on Hikaru, he saw nothing but a mini version of Kuroo, only difference was that the small omega had Akaashi’s blue eyes. He literally almost had a panic attack and was about to cry that Kuroo shrunk, the kid giving the exact ‘are you stupid’ kind of look at him that Kuroo will give him every now and then. He was tempted to ask the kid, after calming down, if he was related to the Kuroo’s, the cat-like eyes are a main trait for the family and has never seen anyone else have it unless they were related to Kuroo and Tobio. But if he were related to the brothers then he would have known about it, and he knew Kuroo and Tobio’s family all lived hours away and never came by to visit, the two of them being the only Kuroo’s living in this area. He just came to the conclusion that this kid is Kuroo's doppelganger until he finds a different reason.

“That’s true” Akaashi agrees, frowning and for some reason felt sad that he even needed to get help from his child, his child who shouldn’t have to worry about being a second parent because his alpha didn’t bother trying to be, unable to hold back the tears “but I can’t count on my kid all the time.”

God Akaashi hated his hormones. It always made the abuse worse as he always felt more and became a hell of a lot more emotional. When he isn’t pregnant, he can drink after he puts the kids to bed, he might wake up with a hangover but it was a hell of a lot better than if he didn’t, at least with the hangover he can focus on how much his head hurt rather than how much his heart hurt. But he can’t give in and drink, he has to put up with the pain without alcohol for the rest of his pregnancy and months afterwards.

“Shh” Bokuto coos softly as he places a small kiss on Akaashi’s foot, his skin tasting delicious…….like caramel, “don’t cry there is no need to be upset, you’re a wonderful mother.”

“N-no I’m not” Akaashi hiccups, staring at the white haired alpha with hurt in his eyes that it made Bokuto’s heart ache, “I’m a b-bad omega like my alpha tells me!”

“Why would he tell you that” he places another kiss on his foot, then another on his ankle, holding back his anger that boiled inside of him, getting pissed off that this beauty in front of him was being told such nonsense, and from someone who was supposed to take care of the supposedly ‘bad’ omega, “you are beautiful and an amazing person…...any alpha would be begging to have an omega like you.”

“I’m not beautiful” Akaashi mumbles, “I let Isamu break the special vase, I burn food, I talk back…..I’m bad!”

“No you’re not” Bokuto growled, catching the omega’s attention as his eyes widened, everything in the omega telling him to obey the alpha, “you are the nicest person I’ve ever met, you’re a wonderful mother. If that alpha of yours doesn’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you, because someone else will see it and want you in all your glory.”

He then trailed kisses down the omega’s calf and down to his thigh, Akaashi shaking with anticipation, haven’t been treated like this with care in years. Bokuto plants a kiss on the omega’s clothed belly, nuzzling up to the stomach and gave a soft purr, Akaashi mesmerized by the alpha below him. He was so nurturing, so sweet, so loving to the life inside the omega even though it wasn’t his kid; his alpha has never even once tried to bond with his own children. Never tried to love Hikaru when he met the small omega at the obedience school, never talking or loving on Isamu when he was pregnant with him, and never once tried to bond with him once he was born. His alpha has never once tried to bond with their daughter, but yet here Bokuto was showing affection to his daughter. If anyone didn’t know any better, they would think Bokuto would be the father of this life inside of him.

Bokuto crawled over Akaashi, the omega spreading his legs for the alpha without a second thought as they were face to face with each other. The alpha and the omega couldn’t stop staring at each other, both of them becoming aroused. Bokuto leaned down and started kissing and licking Akaashi’s neck, the omega leaning his head to give him more accesses, giving a soft moan as he let his hands wander up the alpha’s shirt, closing his eyes and licking his lips as he felt the toned abs against his long fingers.

Bokuto kisses traveled up his neck and onto his ear, “I need to know if you’re feeling pressured in anyway, I want you so bad but I will stop if you need me to.”

Akaashi’s hand traveled to Bokuto’s clothed bulge and gave a quick squeeze, the alpha giving a gasp, “I can’t stop thinking about you…….I need you to fuck me.”

“You’re alpha won’t be happy” Bokuto says, really wanting to make sure the omega REALLY understands what it means if they are about to sleep with each other.

“He’s never happy” the omega kissing the alpha’s neck, “I know what this means Kou, but I need you, I want to feel you, I want to feel like I’m not just someone’s property…..” the omega choking out a sob, “I-I just w-want to know someone l-loves me.”

Bokuto leans his head back and saw nothing but hurt and longing as clear as day on the omega’s face, knowing that Akaashi is holding back more information. This is probably why he doesn’t like talking about his personal life, having a rocky marriage that he doesn’t want anyone sticking their nose in.

He closes his eyes and softly kisses the omega, Akaashi’s lips automatically moving along with his. Their soft kiss turns into one of desperation, their tongues twirling with each other, teeth clattering together as they both clawed at each other. Bokuto pulls back from the kiss as Akaashi removes his shirt, tossing it aimlessly as Bokuto slammed his lips back on the omegas, both of them moaning into each others mouths. Bokuto’s hands slid up the omega’s dress, his fingernails softly grazing his stomach and latched onto his breasts, Akaashi pulling back with a gasp.

“Sensitive aren’t we” Bokuto chuckled as managed to pull the omega’s breasts out of his bra, rubbing them and pinching his nipples, Akaashi let out a yelp as his back arched.

“M-more” Akaashi pleaded, Bokuto instantly giving what the omega wanted and teased his nipples more, Akaashi becoming mess under him as he cries out in pleasure.

Bokuto wanted to hear more.

His hands grazed down to the omega’s leaking entrance, groaning at how wet he became in a short amount of time, pulling his underwear down to his knees and stuck a finger inside of him. Akaashi moaned under him as his arms grabbed Bokuto shoulders, yanking his head down for a hungry kiss. The alpha adding in a second finger to stretch him, the omega grinding down on his fingers with need and deepening the kiss, both of them moaning. Bokuto was extremely turned on by Akaashi below him, his beautiful moans, the way his eyes darkened in pleasure, being able to touch the perfect body below him.

This omega is perfect.

After Bokuto added in a third finger to stretch him out, Akaashi pulled back as gasped, “fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”

Bokuto unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, grunting ats his his hard dick was released from the restraints of his pants. He push up the omega’s dress up and managed to get the omega’s underwear off of him, tossing the wet material on the floor next to his shirt. He slowly entered the omega, wanting to make sure Akaashi adjusts to him before he does anything else, moaning and squeezed the cushion below him as he had to adjust at how tight the omega is. He felt so good and wanted to just fuck the omega’s brains out.

“Don’t wait on me or you will be waiting all night” Akaashi gasps, the omega’s nails digging into the cushion, “I don’t want you to hold back.”

Bokuto nodded, intertwining their fingers as he began to move in the omega. The more the omega moaned the faster he went, sounding like music to his ears. They both stared at each other as they both breathed rapidly, Bokuto smiling at him. 

“You’re so beautiful” giving a particularly hard thrust that his his sweet spot, Akaashi breaking eye contact and gave a pleasured scream, “you sound so beautiful.”

“You f-feel s-s-so GOOD” Akaashi groans as he pushes himself up against the alpha, “you make me feel h-happy!”

The alpha wraps an arm around his back and his other on the back of the omega’s head, pulling him in for a kiss and pulled the omega against him as much as the bulging stomach allowed him. Akaashi wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, trying to be as close to Bokuto as possible.

Wanting him.

Needing him.

He hasn’t felt this happy in a long time, feeling nothing but pure pleasure and happiness. He wasn’t treating him like shit. He wasn’t hitting him. Hell he made sure Akaashi was stretched out before entering him, and even started off gentle until the omega told him otherwise. He made sure he was comfortable and made sure he was pleasured before his own. He didn’t demand a blowjob, didn’t demand him to stick his butt up in the air and present himself…..he didn’t demand anything from Akaashi.

Bokuto could feel Akaashi being close, lowering his arm that was on the omega’s back, starting to jerk off the omega as he kept thrusting. So much pleasure that the omega hadn’t felt in years, pulling back from the kiss to scream in pleasure, pleading for the alpha to go harder, Bokuto happily meeting his demands and he hit his sweet spot over and over again until the omega came. Bokuto kept jerking the omega as he kept thrusting, Akaashi nestling his head in the crook of Bokuto’s neck and licked and nipped at his skin until the alpha came inside of him; knotting the two of them together. They both took a moment to catch their breath, still clinging onto each other as they never wanted to let each other go.

They both looked at each other, both of them processing on what just happened. They knew this was going to get them both into trouble if they get caught. Akaashi knew how much of a beating he will get if he were to be discovered, but he won’t allow it to happen. 

Right now all they could think about how happy they are in each others arms; both of them leaning in and softly kissed each other.

They both felt loved.

 

-

 

Oikawa stretched out his back as he walked into the room, pissed off that he lost a lot of his tip money that night. First the licking, the flavor of Semi’s skin, then losing to the owl in the gender reveal. He didn’t get lucky at all at the party and pissed him off to no end. Iwaizumi right behind him with, feeling aggravated and fucked over just like his friend; both of them hanging their heads in defeat.

Both of them jealous at the fact that Bokuto made hundreds of dollars.

Oikawa’s ears perking up as he heard some wrinkling noise. He looked down to see that he stepped on a small paper folded in half.

“The hell is that” Iwaizumi questioned as the brunette picked up the paper, the two of them walking into the room and shitting the door.

“No idea” Oikawa mumbled as he looked at the paper labeled ‘alpha’, opening it up and read it out loud, “dear alpha, it’s Blue Balls next door” Oikawa stopping for a moment and gave a smile, looking at Iwaizumi, “it’s him!”

“Read it” Iwaizumi ordered.

Oikawa snickered at the alpha’s curiosity, “I wanted to let you know that this is my last night here, I can’t keep doing this to myself anymore. I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am of you, for helping me out so much when I would get into my dark place, I know this is so cheesy” Oikawa giving a sad smile as he has to wipe the tears from his eyes, “but you’ve saved me. I was able to make it through the day because you took the time to talk to me when you didn’t have to, because who would want to associate themselves with a prostitute? But you did, and I just wanted to thank you. I will be ending it with the alpha tonight, so hopefully he takes it well, so I don’t know if I will even be here tomorrow morning to talk to you all depending if he still wants to go that last round. So for that reason, I was wondering if you would like to meet up at the park that’s right by the lake on Monday around four in the afternoon, so I can be able to properly thank you in person. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to, but I will be there regardless just in case you decide to. You can even bring you’re friend if you want to, he’s been nice to me like you have been. So if you decide not to…..I guess this is a goodbye.”

Oikawa hugged the paper to his chest and gave a big smile, “I’m glad.”

Iwaizumi gave a soft smile, “what are you glad about?”

“I’m glad that after tonight he won’t be doing this anymore” hugging the paper a little tighter, “I’m glad that I was able to help him….I’m glad that Blue Balls is going to be ok.”

“I know that this is a dumb question” Iwaizumi says as he pats his emotional friend on the back, “are you going to meet him Monday?”

Oikawa chuckles as he wipes some tears away, “of I am you idiot.”

-10:30 P.M.-

Kenma gave a small smile in amusement as he saw just how exhausted the alpha was. His clothes were a wrinkled mess with brown stains all over it, his hair was messier than usual, dark bags under his eyes. He looked like a tornado hit him; his overall expression clear as day saying ‘I’m done for today.’

“What the hell happened to you” the omega asks with his arms across his chest.

“Nao is what happened” Kuroo groans as he rubs his eyes, “I love him, but remind me to never take him out for ice cream ever again.”

“Too much sugar.”

“Way too much sugar” he yawns, “got so damn hyperactive than usual and started to try and make the ice cream shop his own personal play ground. He even got some of the other children to run around and play with him in there, like a little kid riot filled with mainly little alphas and Nao was their leader! Running up and down a whole bunch or furniture, throwing food everywhere, and the little asshole went up to every adult in that building and called them dumbasses, which lead to the other kids to chant ‘dumbass’ over and over again! I had to chase that kid down and only listened to me when I got Tobio on the phone, then he started crying how much mommy was going to hate him, had to spank the kid a couple of times, then he had a sugar crash and was out like a light the whole walk to Hinata’s house.”

Kenma snorted, “yup, he’s related to you alright.”

“Was I really that much of a little shit when I was little” Kuroo questioned.

“You’re still a shit, just a bigger one.”

“How rude” Kuroo pouts, “speaking of Hinata, how are you two doing?”

Kenma let out a small blush, “we are doing fine.”

“Talked to you mom about your relationship at all” Kuroo raising an eyebrow at the omega. He didn’t understand why the omega was so hesitant on telling his mother that he’s been dating another omega, his mother is literally one of the most chill people he’s ever met. Sure omegas mating each other, like alphas mating with each other, is looked down on and could attract unwanted attention, but Kenma and Hinata have been dating for almost six years now, and the only three people who know are Kuroo, Tobio and Hinata’s mother. Kuroo would at least think it would be a good idea to say something to his mother, to the rest of society he can understand keeping it under wraps until they are both ready, but Kuroo thinks his mom should know…..hell his mother loves Hinata, he wouldn’t be surprised his his mom already knows and is just waiting for Kenma to say something.

“I haven’t yet” Kenma looking at the ground.

“Kenma-”

Kenma held up a hand to stop the alpha from running his mouth, “but I plan to this week.”

Kuroo smiles, “what finally made you make up your mi-” stopping when he sees the ring on Kenma’ s finger, “congratulations bro, when did he ask?”

“A few days ago on both our nights off” Kenma explains as he gives a small and shy smile, his cheeks tinting red, “his mom took me out shopping that day as a distraction, so I already knew something big was going to happen. She kept me out the majority of the day and dropped me off at Hinata’s home when it was completely dark, walking in to see he cooked me a fancy dinner. Told me that since he knows we aren’t brave enough to go out for dinner at a nice restaurant just quiet yet, so he brought the fancy dinner to home. He isn’t much of a cooker, so I know he spent a long time looking up cooking videos and recipes and cooked my favorites. Food was surprisingly good for something he’s never made an attempt to cook before in his life. He then pulled out this ring as he got on his knees, looking all nervous and like I would murder him for popping the question, which was cute, but I obviously said yes so…..yeah.”

Kuroo smiles, knowing how much his childhood friend deserves this. The omega has always had a hard time making friends, had always felt out of place and different even when they were younger. Kenma never had an attraction to anyone at all until he met Hinata, and then at that point the omega freaked out that something was wrong with him, that being attracted to another omega was wrong. Kuroo was there for him and was his support system, and when he was able to pick up that the orange haired omega has a thing for Kenma; he decided to make the magic happen. And by that, he invited both Kenma and Hinata to dinner over at his home, had his mom cook a ‘special’ dinner and then asked in the middle of silence ‘so you two want to fuck each other?’

While he got his ass beat by his mom, it was worth it since the two of them started dating not too long after that.

“Congrats dude” ruffling the omega’s hair, “so what exactly do you want to talk about, because I know it wasn’t about you getting engaged.”

The dreaded question that Kenma still had no idea how to answer. He couldn’t just say ‘hey by the way, Tobio is a prostitute’ or ‘your brother likes to fuck for money’ in the humorous way Kuroo would normally laugh at…..but not if it’s his brother. The omega was prepared that the conversation wasn’t going to end well period, but at least at this point Kuroo would be able to catch him before going up since Tobio didn’t have to be in with Daizo until eleven. It wouldn’t be pretty, but at least they get to the bottom of it and keep him from selling himself again.

At least he hopes so.

“Uh...I don’t know how to say this” Kenma nervously chuckles, his fingers fidgeting with each other as the alpha gave him a questioning look, “it’s a funny story.”

“What is” Kuroo not looking amused in the slightest, the alpha still on edge of his jobless and possibility pregnant brother, what other news was going to be thrown at him this time.

He would LOVE for someone to make his day.

“Heh….oh god how do I put this” the omega really not wanting to see the normally relaxed alpha explode, he’s a scary guy once you get him pissed off. Kenma wasn’t afraid of being attacked, Kuroo would never do that at all, he has a rule to himself that he absolutely refuses to hit omegas. No, he was afraid that he was going to attack the guy who is laying his hands on his brother, that he knew Kuroo wouldn’t hesitate to do…..which freaks him out since he and Tobio would really prefer to keep the alpha out of jail, “how do I put this?”

Kuroo crossed his arms across his chest, his right foot tapping on the floor, “come on, spit it out. It’s obviously very important if you seem scared to tell me.”

“What are we talking about” Semi hurriedly says with a fake smile, eyes glinting dangerously at Kenma as he knew what the younger omega was trying to say, Konoha right behind the omega carrying some drinks, “I bought drinks!”

Kenma frowned at Semi, “I’m not thirsty.”

“Oh come on front desk EMPLOYEE” raising an eyebrow at Kenma while still smiling, gesturing to the drinks the alpha is carrying, Konoha raising the drinks up in the air with the same forced smile as the omega, “I spent my hard earned money to make sure you’re stomach doesn’t stay empty with the overnight shift, I’m a wonderful BOSS aren’t I?”

Semi daring Kenma to even try to spill Tobio’s secret; if anyone was going to spill the beans….it was going to be Tobio himself.

“What is that supposed to mean” Kuroo growls, “do you know what Kenma is talking about?”

“I may or may not” Semi reply's, eyes not leaving Kenma, “but it’s not for Kenma to be saying since it’s none of his business.”

“What am I missing here” Kuroo growls, “because I swear to god if it’s about Tobio, I need someone to tell me.”

“We-”

“Well we would have told you if it were” Konoha chimes in and set the drinks on the counter, wrapping an arm around the tense alpha’s shoulders, handing him some tea, “now drink up winner, you deserve it after winning your game and whatever tornado that just hit you” gesturing to his hair and clothes.

Kuroo still looked like he still wanted to talk, taking a drink are he looked at the two omegas glaring at each other back and forth with a raised eyebrow. He had a sinking feeling that it was something having to pertain to him or Tobio…….but why would his own friends and co-workers keep these things from him? They knew Tobio is an important person in his life, and they knew if they had something against the alpha himself then they needed to spill it.

As tired as he was, he wasn’t going to sleep until he had some answers….he didn’t give a damn if he had to work in the morning.

Oikawa sprinted down and grabbed some tea, Semi moving out of the way in time when Oikawa tried hugging him. Iwaizumi walked over and gave a bow to Semi as he took some tea, the omega giving a small nod in return.

“Where’s Bokuto” Konoha questioned, “we got him some too.”

Oikawa shrugged, “last time I checked he was still cleaning, probably talking his work buddy’s ear off.”

Konoha snorted, “probably, guess I will drink it then.”

Semi smirked at Kenma, the younger omega continuing to glare at Semi. Semi knew he was playing dirty, getting Kuroo distracted, knowing that when Oikawa was around he didn’t want Tobio being brought up in conversation. Semi wasn’t about to lose this, and he doesn’t give a damn if Kenma hates him for the rest of their lives, he can live with it. He honestly didn’t give a damn what the blond thought of him.

“Is Tobio-chan feeling better” Oikawa questioned, “it’s been a couple of hours and he hasn’t responded to my texts.”

“I don’t even know why you have my brother’s phone number to begin with” Kuroo growled.

“Because your brother likes me” Oikawa smirks, Kuroo about to lash out when another alpha interrupts.

“Now why would anyone like you” Futakuchi grins walks up from the back room and stands next to Kenma, Oikawa’s jaw hitting the floor, “been a while hasn’t it?”

“Oh come on” Iwaizumi groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kuroo gives a questioning look between the two brunettes, Semi, Konoha and Kenma all confused like he was.

“Why do you have to work here” Oikawa whines, “I thought I’ve had enough of your bullshit in junior high, I thought I was done with you!”

“What you think it is pleasant for me” the Futakuchi rolls his eyes, “self absorbed as usual.”

“Arrogant prick” Oikawa snarls, the two alphas trading back insults with each other.

This was unexpected distraction, but Semi took it.

Hoping Tobio is ok.

 

-

 

Daizo placed his hands on Tobio’s butt, guiding the omega up and down on his cock, the omega placing his hands on his shoulders to keep himself up as his whole body shook. He forced himself to be submissive this one last time, willing to take this if it meant that he could get his phone later. He couldn’t for the life of him get turned on, he was unable to fantisize the way he normally does…..not after what the man did to him earlier that day. But the alpha didn’t seem to pay much attention, all he was worried about was sticking his dick in the omega as soon as he walked through the door; doing exactly that as Tobio followed the orders on the notes and presented himself. In nothing but the see through lace dress that barley went past his butt. No preparation at all, slamming his dick inside the omega’s bruised bottom not even a minute after entering the room, thrusting himself despite the omega pleading with him to slow down.

His excuse when they changed positions was ‘you looked so delicious when I walked in.’

Tobio had been crying nearly the whole time the alpha came into the room, knowing the mascara and eye liner stained his cheeks as he caught a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror. He would have thought the alpha would have asked him of he was ok, or if he needed to be more gentle…..but that wasn’t the case.

It was all for his pleasure.

Not the omega’s.

He was so wrapped up in the fantasies to realize this, knowing in the long run he should have paid more attention.

One of his hands that was on his bottom traveled up the dress, tracing his fingers along the omega’s slim body, rubbing his scent onto the omega anyway he can. He thrust his hips up at the same time he guided the omega’s bottom down, hitting Tobio’s sweet spot, the omega unable to hold back a moan for the first time tonight. He’s been crying and screaming this whole time, the alpha smiling and pressing a kiss on the omega’s lips. Tobio didn’t move his lips along with the alpha’s, glad that the alpha wasn’t looking for a make out session in the midst of all of this as he pulled away a moment after.

“You know why tonight is going to be a special night babe” he panted as the omega continued to ride him.

Tobio just shook his head.

“Because babe” he purrs as he licks the omegas cheek, “tonight is the night I will officially make you MINE.”

Tobio’s eyes bugged out of his head, hoping he heard the alpha wrong, “w-what do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is that I officially want to make you MY omega” he smiles, eyes dark and his scent was turning to suffocating one that was similar to the bathroom, “I want to make sure Oikawa can’t steal you away from me.”

“B-but I’m not ready for that” the omega freaking out as he halted his movements, “I don’t want the mating mark!”

“Yes you are ready” the alpha grabbing Tobio’s dark hair and yanked it to the side as the omegas yelped in pain, fully exposing the omega neck, “you and I have been sleeping and talking with each other almost everyday since we met. You’re everything I want in an omega” the omega shaking with fear as the alpha started grooming the omega’s neck in preparation for the mark, “you’re beautiful, smart, obedient and so sweet…..personality and tasting wise.”

Tobio tried to squirm out of his hold, the alpha’s gripping both of Tobio’s hands behind his back with one of his large hands, being firm as the omega couldn’t even budge, “no I don’t want the mark yet, you might be ready but I’m not!”

The alpha growls and gave a harsh thrust, Tobio crying out in pain as tears poured down his cheeks, “you submit to me babe, don’t start becoming disobedient on me now.”

“A mating mark is a commitment that I’m not ready for, normally the mark isn’t even made unless you get married” Tobio sobbed, trying to squirm out of the alpha’s hold and thrusting, feeling trapped and powerless just like in the bathroom.

“It’s a commitment that needs to be sealed with now” Daizo grinning like a madman, “we will seal it hear tonight and be one, before Oikawa tries to steal you from me!”

“NO!”

Daizo slapped Tobio across the cheek at his outburst, unable to stop the image of seeing his father slap his mother for a similar outburst. That was going to be his future, that was going to be Nao’s and the unborn child’s future if he lets this happen. He will not let his kids go through the torture that he and Kuroo went through as kids.

Not if he has anything to do about it.

“Don’t start that shit babe” he growls at the stunned omega, feeling his cheek burn, the feeling being an old friend to him, his dad slapping him so many damn times when he was little that he was surprised that his cheeks didn’t go numb, “this needs to happen.”

“N-no” Tobio cried, at this point about to have a breakdown.

“I want you Tobio Kuroo” licking the skin, “we will be one, your son will be my son” leaning away from the omega’s neck and gave a quick kiss to his stomach, “you will soon start baring my kids….our children.”

‘Too late’ Tobio thought to himself, refusing to tell the man that he was already pregnant with his kid. That would be a bad idea, if he were to tell him then Daizo would feel more entitled than ever to mark him.

He will not let him.

He finished grooming Tobio’s neck, licking his lips as he bared his sharp and dangerous looking canines at the omega; so sharp that Tobio knew that it was going to hurt like a bitch is he do something now. His teeth dove for Tobio’s neck, the omega freeing one of his hands from behind his back and slammed it into Daizo’s cheek, a tooth grazing the omega’s neck as he felt blood trickle down his neck. He didn’t let another moment go wasted and hoped off the alpha’s cock and pushed him with full force off the bed.

He wasn’t going to let this man take away his freedom, not without a fight.

He went to the head board of the bed and tossed the pillows off, grabbing onto the knife and panic button, hoping off the bed and made a run for the door. Daizo grabbed onto his ankle as he almost reached the door, Tobio pivoting himself in time so he doesn’t fall on his stomach and fell on his back. The omega realized that in the midst of pivoting he accidentally dropped the panic button, pulling up the knife up and pointing it at Daizo’s throat as he crawled over the omega, forcing himself to not give into his instincts at the angry alpha above him. 

“Now why did you think that was necessary Tobio” he growls with a forced smile, “I only wanted to mark you babe.”

“I don’t want to be marked, not by anyone” Tobio screamed at him, “especially not by the likes of YOU!” 

He forced himself between Tobio’s legs as they thrashed around him, the knife grazing the alpha’s cheek as Tobio swung, the alpha knocking it out of his hands, “you have no choice babe, YOU’RE MINE” and slammed his cock inside the omega again, Tobio letting out an ear piercing scream, only being cut off when Daizo slammed his hand over the omega’s mouth.

As Daizo shoved himself in and out of the omega, as he busied himself with grooming his neck again, Tobio’s looked up at the panic button within arms reach through his tear filled vision. This wasn’t how it wasn’t supposed to go, this was supposed to be a quick fuck and sleep. Things should have been simple like they had been this past week. Daizo shouldn’t have formed this weird and creepy obsession with him. All he looked at this was for money, not someone who is going to force him into mating. Someone who wasn’t going to rape him not only once, but twice as Daizo pounded into him with such anger a fury. 

The only difference now is that Tobio had a way out.

Tobio tried to lean himself forwards as much as he could, whimpering through the pain and frustration as his damaged fingers grazed the device. He was so fucking close and was desperate, trying to at least press the button before Daizo pays attention to what he’s doing. He looked at the alpha, sighing as he was still busy trying to re-groom his neck, looking back up as he glared at the device, biting his lip as stretched his body out as much as he could, trying to ignore how much of beating his bottom was taking at the moment. The tip of his finger touched the red button, holding back a sigh of relief as he just need to reach a little further. 

‘Come on’ he thought to himself, his finger slowly inching further, ‘just a bit more!’

Just as Daizo looked up at him was when he pressed the button.

He heard alarms going off in the room, piercing their ears as Tobio and Daizo slammed the hands on their ears. Daizo looked down at him with such rage, punching the omega and slamming and holding the omega’s head down to the floor.

“You mutt” he screeched, baring his teeth and flashing his canines at Tobio again.

The omega didn’t know if it was just because if it was out of pure terror or if the alpha’s teeth seemed to grow bigger, but they looked bigger and sharper….and the omega knew he was royally fucked. He didn’t know if anyone was going to help him in time, because he could only struggle and fight so much without straining himself and harming the baby.

Tobio used both of his hands to hold back the alpha’s head, the alpha’s teeth centimeters away from the omega’s neck. Tobio’s arms were shaking as he was using all of his strength and will power to hold Daizo back, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, breathing heavily. 

“Please don’t” Tobio cried, feeling a little bit of blood slowly trickle out of his mouth from the punch, “please lets talk this out!”

Daizo growled at him, not responding as he forced his head forward, he teeth getting a little closer to his neck.

“Please” Tobio pleaded, this being the most he’s ever cried in his entire life, “I will let you fuck me for the rest of the night and for the rest of the week if you don’t mark me!”

He still doesn’t respond, Tobio starting to lose all strength in his arms. He couldn’t hold on much longer, bracing as he could feel one of Daizo’ s fangs poke his skin. 

“PLEASE NO!”

He then felt nothing.

He felt no one on top of him anymore.

No one abusing his body.

He hugs his stomach. He wanted to sit up, but barley moving his legs took too much out of him, wincing at the pain shooting up his body. So he just laid there and cried, really not wanting to open his eyes, he darkness being a comforting friend to him.

He gently rubs his stomach, “I’m sorry I put you through this.”

“Tobio” he hears a familiar voice scream, his eyes snapping open as he looked into Semi’s panic filled brown eyes.

“Y-yeah” Tobio croaks, exhausted and abused, too tired to question why he was here.

He was just ready to sleep.

Semi covers the beaten omega with a blanket, clinging onto it. Semi slowly starts to lift him off his back, stopping immediately when Tobio screamed out in pain. He then caress the younger omega’s swollen and make-up stained cheek, cooing to him and trying to calm him down. Tobio hand latched onto the Semi’s wrist and gave it a tight squeeze, “p-please!”

“I won’t leave your side” the older omega feeling guilty and ashamed, his good intention backfiring on him tremendously, giving a small kiss to Tobio’s knuckles.

“Get off of him of before you kill him” Konoha orders, Semi never hearing the blond alpha give that tone of voice before, looking to see Kuroo straddling Daizo and beating him to a pulp.

Kuroo seeing nothing but red.

Iwaizumi was off to the side holding down Oikawa as he tried to join Kuroo, the brunette lashing out as soon as he saw Tobio being abused by Daizo. While Oikawa had so many questions burning on his mind, his instincts were just like Kuroo’s; take down the son of a bitch that is hurting an omega.

And not just any omega; Tobio.

Kuroo’s little brother.

The first omega that Oikawa can actually say that he LOVES.

He was wanting to fight first, ask questions later.

Futakuchi and Konoha managed to toss Kuroo off of Daizo, Kuroo not even having a second thought as he tried to attack Daizo again. Konoha growled as he motioned for Futakuchi to hold Daizo down just in case, the blond grabbing onto alpha’s wrists in a struggle, trying to prevent himself from getting hit in the process.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY” Kuroo snarled as he thrashed in Konoha’s hold, getting pissed off on how the blond was getting in his way.

“You’ve already done enough” gesturing with his head towards the alpha laying on the floor, his face all bruised, swollen and bloodied.

That wasn’t enough for Kuroo.

“I’m not finished yet” he snapped at the blond, “he’s still breathing and that need to be changed!”

“I don’t feel like you going to jail” the blond explains in an aggravted tone, knowing from previous expierences that he was irrational and pissed off. And while he has every right to beat this man, he knows Kuroo won’t stop until he’s dead, “go tend to Tobio, your scent comforts him and he really needs that right now.”

As soon as Tobio left the blonds lips is when Kuroo stopped struggling, eyes widening as tears trickled down his cheeks. He snapped his head behind him to his little brother, Tobio laying on the floor with a swollen cheek, makeup and tears staining the once pale skin, looking at Kuroo with fear. He sprinted over to Tobio, Semi making room for the alpha and moved off to the side, Kuroo pulling the omega into a hug and Tobio latching onto his brother. Both of them balling and both of their bodies shaking, neither one of them being more scared in their lives.

“I-I fucked up” Tobio sobbed, burrying his nose into his brother’s neck, “I did something wrong again!!”

“Shhh” Kuroo trying his best to be calm, “don’t think like that right now.”

“B-but I did” the omega clutching onto his brother harder, “I’m hurting so much right now, you probably hate me!!!”

Oikawa stared at Tobio, wanting so desperately to comfort him, but Iwaizumi shook his head no at him. Oikawa would normally argue, but he knew better right now.

Tobio needs to be with Kuroo right now.

“Don’t you even think that” Kuroo sniffs, refusing to move his brother until police and ambulance get here, nuzzling his head against Tobio’s, “I promised you when you were little and I still haven’t let that promise go, I will never hate you; you know I will always love you little brother.”


	8. Helping Tobio Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback. Tobio explains what's going on. Kuroo and Oikawa still not happy with each other. Semi starts plotting. Konoha tells a little bit about his past. Oikawa apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm posting this a little later in the day, my dog had surgery and had to pick her up (poor girl is wearing a cone :/)
> 
> BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!! IT MEANS A LOT AND I'M SO THANKFUL FOR YOU ALL!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> This chapter is a long one!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***This chapter has sexual content, language, a bit of violence and references to cutting***

-Flashback-

 

“Come on Tobio” Kunimi says as he gives a small smile, sitting on the bed next to Kindaichi and his boyfriend, the Tobio heart aching every time Kunimi call’s the blond alpha ‘his boyfriend’, “that dress looks amazing on you.”

Tobio could only frown at the strapless pink dress, the dress that he felt was way too damn short as it barley went past his butt, “my brother is going to flip out and it is too revealing.”

“That’s the point Tobio” his omega friend stated, intertwining his fingers with the blond alpha, Tobio doing everything in his power to not growl at the action.

‘Did he even love me?’

“We’re going to the fair, that’s kind of the point of these things” he explains as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, “that’s were everyone goes to if they want to find a mate, many omegas go out like this and doll themselves in hopes that can find someone and have fun, go on rides, photo booth, eat snacks and maybe hook up afterwards…...or during all depending on if you get off on that kind of thing.”

“But I will be working” Tobio stated as he tried to pull the dress down, trying to ignore the creepy staring the blond alpha was doing at his butt, trying to will himself to not like the attention, “I agreed to face paint when my art teacher asked me, I’m getting extra credit.”

While he never cared much for school to begin with, sleeping through almost all of his classes; he had an interest in art. Art and volleyball were the only two things he’s ever done well in. So he figured he might as well do so since Kunimi is already forcing him to go to the stupid fare.

“Well you’re not going to be doing it the whole time, they will be switching you out at some point” Kindaichi says as he tried to not to look at Tobio’s butt, “then you will be able to hang out with us and whatnot.”

“It will be fun” Kunimi smiling wider, leaning his head on his ex’s shoulder, seeing the blond alpha slightly smirk as Tobio’s eye twitched at the action and balling his fists, “all of us will go out and have fun and have a wonderful time helping you find someone, since you don’t go and put yourself out there.”

This was the happiest he’s seen his omega friend, normally looking indifferent and bored over half the time. But when he’s with the blond alpha, his personality took turned a complete one-eighty.

He seemed so happy and Tobio didn’t want to hurt him.

So he kept his mouth shut.

“I’m more of a pants and sweat pants kind of guy” Tobio sighs, adjusting the top of the strapless dress, “this dress is going to bug me to no end, may I please just go in the t-shirt and pants like I planned on instead a short dress and heels?”

“Nope, you’re not leaving this house unless you were this dress” Kunimi smirks, “believe me you look stunning in this, and when you put your make up on, any alpha will be begging to get their face painted by you and be asking you out.”

“I don’t like attention” yet he he was inwardly loving the blond alpha as he stared at Tobio’s butt, “can I at least put a sweat jacket over this….for you know….my scars…..and help me put make up the scars on my legs at least.”

Kunimi and Kindaichi were the one of the six people, the other four being his ex, mom, Kuroo and Bokuto, were the only people that knew of his urges. He liked to keep it that way, that’s why he likes to wear long sleeved shirts, jackets and pants all the time. That’s why during volleyball he wears long undershirts and leggings that went down to his ankles, it was a lot simpler than just covering it up with make everyday.

“Oh I’m sorry” Kunimi quickly says as he hops off the bed, wrapping an arm around the other omega’s shoulders, “did you bring your makeup bag with you?”

Tobio shook his head, “I didn’t think you were going to make me dress up.”

“No no it’s all good” Kunimi waving his hands, “although I will need to stop by the store to grab more since I really don’t have much like you do.”

“You have a lot of make-up” the blond alpha asks with a raised eyebrow, his expression clear as day saying ‘you never told me you have makeup’.

“Y-yes.”

“Well since the store is closer, I will head over there real quick” Kunimi giving a staring Kindaichi a small punch, “come with me, you said you needed to grab something for your mom anyways and your home is close to the store.”

Kindaichi tore his eyes away from Tobio and gave a quick nod, “yeah lets go.”

“Atsumu you coming?”

“Nah, I’m still tired from volleyball practice” he yawns, not lying entirely as stares at Kunimi, “my legs are killing me, I will just chill with your friend until you get back.”

Kunimi would have been smart to not let that happen. But Tobio couldn’t blame the omega either, no one besides Kuroo and Bokuto knew about him and Atsumu dating. It wasn’t by choice either. His friend was simply being a good friend and boyfriend and trusting them, thinking that since they seemed to get along that it wouldn’t be a bad thing.

While Tobio wouldn’t dare try to do anything with Atsumu, he wasn’t so sure if his ex would do anything or not.

Tobio was the one who broke up with the alpha, breaking up with him the same day Kuroo and Bokuto found out about them; with Kuroo encouraging him to do so that it made doing it easier. He was mad and pissed of at the alpha for not listening to him, for not respecting the boundaries he put up. While the alpha tried to convince Tobio to not ‘overreact’ and tried to convince the omega to stay with him, Tobio was beyond hurt that the alpha didn’t listen to him. It brought back unwanted memories from his childhood, asking Kuroo and Bokuto if they would sleep next to him so he can smell their comforting scents to help him sleep.

While he wasn’t jumping to go back in a relationship with the alpha, it still hurt him that not too long after their relationship ended…..he and Kunimi started dating. He in a way forced to see the alpha all the time, otherwise he would lose his only two friends that weren’t Kuroo, Bokuto and Kenma. He had a hard time reading the alpha, and Kuroo tried to convince Tobio to stay away as he still didn’t trust the alpha; but he didn’t want to lose Kunimi and Kindaichi. Kuroo getting somewhat over it, saying that he’s fine as long as Tobio and the alpha weren’t alone together.

He just didn’t trust Atsumu.

Yet here he was, Kunimi and Kindaichi walking out the bedroom and out the house; leaving the alpha and omega alone together.

For the first time since their breakup.

“I didn’t know you wore makeup” Atsumu smiles as he openly looks at the omega up and down, “you naturally look beautiful, you would look completely irresistible with makeup on.”

“You have a boyfriend” Tobio stated as he walks, or at least attempts to in the heels, over to the door to grab his favorite sweat jacket.

“Tch I know that hot stuff” he says while still smiling, “I can appreciate beauty when I see it.”

“If I’m apparently such a distraction, then why are you not looking away” Tobio asks with a raised eyebrow, trying to not blush as the alpha licked his lips, “you’re supposed to be faithful to your boyfriend who LIKES YOU A LOT.”

“Oh I know that” the blond chuckles, “I swear he’s a different person whenever I’m in his line of sight….it’s cute.”

“Then quit looking at me if you think he’s cute” trying to not sound bitter, trying to let himself get butt hurt over their relationship, after all he was the one who broke up with the alpha, slipping on his sweat jacket that was almost the same length as the dress.

“Oh don’t be jealous” he purrs, standing up from the bed and walks up to the omega, Tobio walking backwards until his butt hits the desk, “I see how you force that smile every time I walk hand in hand with him, how green with envy you get every time we lock lips the way you and I used to, how you look like you want to jump across the table and attack him every time you hear how much of an amazing experience he has when he and I sleep together.”

Tobio’s turns his head to the side as he blushes, finger tapping the desk under him as he couldn’t deny what the alpha was telling him. He couldn’t help himself feel that way, he didn’t understand why he felt so strongly about the two of them being together.

Was it because they could happily flaunt their relationship and not hide it?

How touchy feely the two of them are?

How Kunimi seemed to have everything he wanted and got whatever he wanted, being a spoiled rotten child. He had everything Tobio didn’t, so now he has his boyfriend.

Tobio pissed off that he felt so strongly for the alpha.

“You still like me” Atsumu sings as he sets his hands on Tobio’s thighs, Tobio grabbing his wrists before he does anything else, “you know I LIKE YOU A LOT.”

“Y-you’re dating my best friend” he stutters, starting to get flustered, cursing Kunimi in his mind for leaving him alone with the blond, feeling a little suffocated with how close the alpha is to him, “you shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You do realize that I’m only dating him so I can be close to you right” the blond chuckling at Tobio’s eyes widening, “you wouldn’t respond to my text and calls, and it’s not like I can talk to you openly with you brother and the owl around, so dating Kunimi seemed to be my only option to be around you. I missed you a lot and once I remembered you’re friend having a huge thing for me, so asking him out to a date was a piece of cake. He so willingly opens his legs for me and kissing me publicly, it’s cute how much he opens up to me…..but he’s not you.”

“That’s the point” Tobio nervously laughs as Atsumu starts kissing Tobio’s neck, the omega biting back a moan, “he’s not me, go kiss and sleep with him.”

“Don’t fight it” the blond mutters as he nipped Tobio’s ear, the omega gasping, “I want to touch you so bad right now.”

“Why?”

“Because” grabbing the omega’s chin and turning the omega’s head to face his, feeling the alpha’s breath against his lips, “I miss you, your voice, your lips, you calling me dumbass, your beautiful eyes, your beautiful smile when you allow yourself to, your sexy body……..I miss you.”

Tobio questioned his decision when he let go of the alpha’s hand, knowing that this wasn’t right. That it was a bad idea letting the blond slide a hand up his dress. That it was a bad idea to kiss him. 

Atsumu grabbed Tobio’s butt, lifting him up and setting the omega on top of the desk, kissing each other hungerly, the alpha claiming every inch of the omega’s mouth with his tongue. The alpha’s mouth, his taste, the familiarity of his mouth and tongue. He felt something inside of him being filled, the same damn feeling that allowed himself to submit to the alpha in the first place.

The feeling of being loved.

“I promise I just want to jerk you off” the alpha panted as he pulled away from the kiss, “I would love to do more, but Kunimi and Kindaichi will be back in a little bit and I need to feel you.”

“W-what about the smell, we will both leave a smell” Tobio questioned, feeling one of the alpha’s hands slip under his underwear, shaking and biting his lip when the alpha grasped onto the omega’s cock, “w-we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You’re body is telling a completely different story” he says in a seductive tone, Tobio looking away in shame at what was happening, “Kunimi has a whole bunch of the scent blockers, I can easily spray the two of us and the room down in no time…..he won’t know what’s about to happen.”

He didn’t give the omega a chance to protest any further, squeezing the omega’s cock and furiously pumping him. Tobio couldn’t hold back his moans, panting and willing himself to just take it, his mind becoming fuzzy as the suffocating air was surrounding him. Atsumu locking their lips to devour the omega’s pleasured sounds, so tempted to take the omega right on the spot; but this time he controlled himself.

Planning on being the omega’s first at the fair later tonight.

Tobio clenched on the desk below him, forcing himself to not feel bad about what is happening.

Tried to tell himself that Atsumu was his before Kunimi came into the picture.

Tried to tell him that he deserves to be loved just as much as his friend.

Trying to tell himself any sort of lie to make himself feel good about this.

They both pulled away from the kiss, Tobio’s breath quickening as he was becoming close, “cum for me.”

Tobio gulped, but it was a command that he willing obeyed.

“You sound so beautiful” licking his lips at the omega’s flushed cheeks, oh so tempted to take the omega, questioning himself if he was willing to wait until the fair.

“I-I’m about t-ah” gasping as he was about to cum.

The moment they heard a car driving up into the driveway was when the omega finally came, soiling his underwear. Tobio panting, feeling a plethora of emotions flooding over him at what he just did.

Backstabbing his own best friend. 

“Here is some new underwear babe” tossing some pink panties at Tobio, the omega raising an eyebrow at the choice.

Atsumu smiles at him as he quickly guides the omega off of the desk, “I was with Kunimi when he picked out the dress for you, did a little shopping of my own that I think you would like.”

Atsumu gave Tobio a quick spray, the omega hurrying himself in the bathroom without another word as the alpha started spraying himself and the room, too embarrassed about all of this. Normally he would feel happy and wanting more attention from the blond, but now he felt scared…..intimated, really wanting to run out the door and cry in his brother’s arms.

Tobio took off the dirty underwear, debating on wrapping it up and get it washed when he got home…..but looking at the white fabric only made him scrunch his nose up in disgust; tossing the fabric in the small trash can by the toilet. He the looked at the pink underwear, being too ‘prissy’ and ‘loud’ for his tastes…...this whole outfit not being his taste period. For a moment he just thought about tossing it and free balling it, but the dress is too reveling and there is an obvious between girl and boy omegas, and he really didn’t want to explain to anyone why he’s choosing to let his dick fly free.

If the dress went down to his knees then he would have tossed the panties without a second thought.

He slipped them on…...he just felt dirty.

So unclean.

“I got some makeup” he heard Kunimi walk through the bedroom door, “where’s Tobio?”

“Oh he just had to go to the bathroom” the alpha chirped, Tobio leaning against the door and sliding himself to the floor, the happiness in his friend’s voice breaking his heart, “he was showing me some pictures and videos from his facebook to pass the time, took you long enough!”

Tobio was glad he wasn’t within reach of a knife, wanting to distract himself from the two. Distract himself from the guilt. Distract himself from his own stupidity. Distract himself from not being strong enough to push the alpha away. His jealously wasn’t worth it, he didn’t feel better after kissing and letting the alpha touch him.

He felt worse…...he would have been better off just staying jealous.

“I love you.”

Tobio slapped his hand over his mouth, tears pouring down his cheeks.

He felt so bad.

The alpha responded, “I love you too.”

Tobio’s heart broke in two, hugging his knees as he quietly sobbed.

He just did the one thing he would never want anyone to do to him, doing the same damn thing that one of Kuroo’s ex’s did to him. Seeing how much his brother broke down as the brunette omega being caught by Kuroo while they went to a party, seeing how much pain and mistrust it causes. How heartbroken Kunimi will be. How mad he will be if/when he ever finds out; because Tobio knows he won’t be able to have the nerve to break the news to him.

It was too humiliating.

He felt so disgusting.

He felt so guilty for allowing the alpha to touch him.

He did something wrong again.

 

-End of Flashback-

 

-The Next Day: Sunday: 2:00 A.M.-

 

‘“Please don’t, please let's talk this out!”’

‘“Please, I will let you fuck me for the rest of the night and for the rest of the week if you don’t mark me!”’

‘“PLEASE NO!”’

Kuroo stared at his little brother as he laid in the hospital bed as, his brother’s screams echoed in his head, the omega looking at peace as he held his hand. Tobio had not once let go of his brother’s hand as soon as the ambulance came, Tobio nearly going into another panic attack when the first responders came and put him on the stretcher, Kuroo and Oikawa riding in the ambulance with him. The responders just wanted to be on the safe side and take him when they saw the damage on him, and confirming Tobio’s pregnancy to Kuroo and the others that they said they wanted to check the baby as well.

Futakuchi being the one who called 9-1-1, Semi telling the alpha as he wanted him to make sure Tobio and the baby are ok.

Kuroo lied and told the doctors he doesn’t know the father, although he had a strong feeling. He didn’t want any news being passed onto Daizo for as long he can. He told the doctors that he will be taking the spot of being his alpha for the time, just like when his brother was pregnant with Nao and Tooru, so any information on the health of the baby will be given to him along with Tobio. While his brother wasn’t awake to concede to this, at this point he was giving his little brother no choice.

Because he will demanding on what the hell is going on.

And he knows Tobio knows this.

He scrunched his nose up a bit when he saw a black marking on his brother’s eyelid, pissed off the nurses didn’t get off all the make-up. He reluctantly let go of Tobio’s hand and grabbed a couple of paper towels, turning on the sink and soaked the paper towels, squeezing out the excess water and walked back to Tobio. He readjusted his chair and faced it to the bed, gently tilting his brother’s head to the side a bit, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he carefully wiped away the black marking. He then took the ice pack laying on his brother’s swollen cheek off, walking over to the small fridge they had in the corner of the room, tossing the dirty paper towels on Oikawa’s face as he slept on the uncomfortable looking couch. He took out a frozen solid ice pack and stuck the defrosted pack in the small freezer container, walking back to his brother and gently placed the pack on his cheek, Tobio giving a small flinch at the action.

He eyed the bandage on his brother’s neck, an eye twitching at the image of his neck covered up with hickeys; knowing some of them will scar. He couldn’t shake the image of seeing Daizo on top of his baby brother, the way he was slamming himself harshly in and out of the omega, his brother pleading as he was fighting off Daizo as it looked like he was going to bite him, or something. Kuroo couldn’t clearly remember, he just saw his crying brother being raped in front of him and he snapped. 

He ran his hands through his hair, having to take a deep breath, feeling like a failure for not preventing his brother from being violated again. Feeling like a bad brother because his brother didn’t come to him to talk about what was going on with him.

Kuroo had many questions; was there something wrong with him?

What was he doing wrong?

Does Tobio think Kuroo will hate him?

He gets so frustrated with the omega sometimes, gets so irritated at the fact that Tobio thinks Kuroo will ever hate him. Tobio could literally tell the alpha to his face that he hates him, but he would be unable to return the hatred. 

Tobio was the only person he really had that understands his pain……..knowing the omega has experienced similar…….even more pain than he has. It was him and Tobio against the world…..the two of them for the longest time only trusting each other. Kenma and Bokuto being the only two ‘outsiders’ that know their struggles and has earned their trust.

Their father never had their back; Kuroo getting beaten to a pulp almost on a daily basis. Tobio wasn’t beaten as much as Kuroo, but he was emotionally and mentally abusive towards him to make up for the lack of beating. He tortured the omega in different ways than he tortured Kuroo, but the omega has never talked about it. He kept tight lipped and repressed most of them, which the alpha couldn’t blame him for doing…...Kuroo has blocked out some memories himself…...but they sometimes seem to haunt him in his dreams.

Their mother is gone; the one person who was always there to give them a hug, a shoulder to cry on. She wasn’t perfect and had her faults, she had some anger issues and always used to cheat on their father, Kuroo catching her a few times when their father went to work. Kuroo used to be angry with her for a while as he used to blame her for allowing their dad to hurt them, acting out and purposely being disobedient with her. He had let that anger go obviously, and had tried to make up for his troublesome attitude towards her since then. Tobio he knew he honestly couldn't stand their mother for years and years, those two had a very hostile relationship with each other, he told her he hated her to her face, the two of them got a along somewhat better after his brother became pregnant with Nao and Tooru. He never told their mother he loved her since their father was put in prison, and only started saying it again when he became pregnant with the twins. But he knew for sure how his brother felt when their mother took her last breath, when Tobio broke down and declared that he would name one of the twins after her.

Their family disowned them. Their mother’s side, the Kuroo’s, disowned her as she used to be a wild child, sending her off to this omega obedient school and abandoned her there, their mother never hearing a word from them since she was fourteen. Kuroo only knowing this since their mother had to explain why he doesn’t have grandparents like the other kids do; showing pictures of her siblings and explaining where the cat-like eye trait came from.

Their dad’s side, the Kageyama family being extremely traditional, alpha’s word is law, the beta and omega partners should always obey their alpha. No bonding, marking or anything intimate until marriage…..which obviously their mother and father were intimate before getting married; which the Kageyama’s forgave this behavior since their mother became pregnant an alpha boy; alpha boys be doted on and treated like royalty. Their family found male omegas to be low and inferior. They always have had female omegas and betas, and male alpha and betas……..until Tobio was conceived, and at that point his dad and the side of his family tried to convince their mother to get an abortion once they found out his gender. Their mother broke off the engagement with him, their father apparently ‘loving’ their mom so much that he was going against his family and ALLOWED his mom to have Tobio. The Kageyama’s weren’t happy about that, and dropped his father and mom.

Kuroo was just so angry; about his abusive father, their dead mother, a neglectful family, not being able to continuing to beat Daizo like he still wants to, about his brother being pregnant with Daizo’s child……..about Tobio beaten like a dog and raped.

And he can’t do a damn thing to change it.

He can’t erase Tobio’s memory. 

Can’t take away his pain.

Can’t magically make the child’s father someone else.

No, he wasn’t mad at the fact that Tobio is pregnant in general.

‘Why does it have to be Daizo?!’

Kuroo ran up and kicked a trash can, the can flying across the room; but Kuroo wasn’t satisfied……..his rage hasn’t been calmed.

He better not see Daizo again.

 

-8:00 A.M.-

 

“You do realize how pissed off I am at you right now” Futakuchi growls as he walks in the room and taking a sip of his coffee, closing the door behind him and locking it, “I literally had to talk to the police all night, get you this special room, talk to so many of the other hotel guests to reassure them that there is no serial killer or rapist on the loose. I had to literally cover you’re ass you son of a bitch.”

Daizo winces in pain as he looks over at the brunette standing by the bed, looking not so pleased, “sorry.”

Futakuchi rolls his eyes, “I would like more than a fucking sorry, I made it look like you were the victim along with Tobio, that we already had the abuser, a.k.a. actually you, locked up to appease the other hotel guests and the media, I had to call my VERY BUSY father and have his men show up to take care of the situation to cover shit up.”

“Fine, thank you for covering my ass” Daizo grunts, gritting his teeth together as he sets himself up a bit, “I lost control and I owe you one.”

“That’s better” but the brunette wasn’t finished yet, “by owing me, if you so desperately have to stick your dick in a poor omega again, do it somewhere else. In an alleyway, a low grade hotel thirty minutes out, out by the lake, IN YOUR BEDROOM LIKE A NORMAL FUCKING PERSON!”

“You know why I can’t do it at my home” Daizo grunts.

“Not my point” Futakuchi snaps, taking another sip of his coffee, pissed off as he would rather being home sleeping than having to deal with this jackass’s constant troubling making ways, “my point is DON’T COME BACK TO THE HOTEL WITH ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PROSTITUTES!”

“I won’t.”

“Oh” Futakuchi smirks, “are you going to listen to me and the family for once, or are you lying out of your ass again, because I bet with what little money my father gives me that you will be back at the hotel within twenty-four hours of getting out of here…..which you should be out of here no later than Tuesday.”

“I won’t cousin” Daizo states, looking sure of himself from his busted up face, “I have no interest in anyone else.”

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow, “did I just hear you correctly?”

“What” Daizo groans with an annoyed expression, “that asshole Kuroo didn’t dislocate my jaw…...surprisingly, I think what I’m saying is loud and clear.”

“Don’t give me attitude or I will make sure your ass deservingly goes to jail” Futakuchi snarls, “I’m just surprised that you of all people, are saying that you actually don’t want to see any more prostitutes. I’m surprised that came out of your mouth, mind telling your father that so that I along with our other cousin don’t have to keep covering your sorry ass from the reporters and media Black Sheep.”

“I’m the wrong person to be calling the Black Sheep ‘druggie’” Daizo grins.

“Oh you really don’t want to go down that road with me” the brunette growls, “at least I’m slowly getting back in my father’s good graces, your dad is literally sending out and paying most of the family to cover for you and give you a squeaky clean image” Futakuchi smacking his cousin on the arm, “which you almost ruined if it weren’t for me, so you better do some ass kissing before I drag you out and toss you in jail without an excuse…...my father is the owner of many prisons in Japan in case you keep forgetting.”

Daizo doesn’t say anything, crossing his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I thought” Futakuchi taking another sip of his coffee, “so are you being serious about not wanting to see anyone else?”

“Yes.”

“Care to elaborate what makes this prostit-”

“Not a prostitute” Daizo corrects as he looks at his younger cousin with a sincere smile, creeping the brunette out “a beautiful omega that fell on hard times, searching out help from ME, depending on ME to be able to feed his son, DEPENDING ON ME for sexual intimacy…..he told me his first night that I was the first person he’s slept with since his five year old was conceived. Over five years and he was still amazing in bed, being able to pleasure the beauty is thrilling, sounding so beautiful as he kept screaming at me to fuck him…...that someone as beautiful as him kept coming back to me…….I want him.”

“I think after last night you need to sit back and chill” Futakuchi states, “he’s in the hospital because you decided to hurt him.”

“I need to talk to him” Daizo says as he tries to get up from the bed, Futakuchi pushing him back on the bed.

“NO” the brunette starts to scold, “for one you’re not in the same hospital as him, two even if you were; Kuroo and Oikawa are in there with him, so the moment they see you they will attack you…...along with Bokuto and Konoha since he’s not on hotel grounds. Three: you beat and were way too damn rough with Tobio, AND kept trying to mark him after telling you no who knows how many times, so he’s hurt and scared shitless of you right now.”

Daizo gave an unreadable expression, “I will make it up to him.”

“You will not being doing anything with him you stubborn moron.”

“I will” Daizo saying it in a matter-of-fact tone, “I will do whatever I can to keep him away from Oikawa.”

The brunette’s eye twitched at the name.

“I want him.”

Futakuchi sighed, “well, have fun explaining it to the snake.”

Daizo’s eyes widened, “I thought my father was coming!”

“He was too busy doing his coaching and whatever bullshit he does” Futakuchi gesturing his hand lazily, “my dad is too damn busy and so was the snake’s dad. So they are sending him to take care of things.”

“Is he going to talk to Tobio?”

Futakuchi frowns, “probably.”

 

-10:00 A.M.-

~

“Do you take him as your wife, till death do you part.”

Tobio smiles up at Oikawa, unable to get over how handsome his husband-to-be looked in his tux. His hair seemed extra wavy, if that was even possible, not a blemish on his flawless tan skin. He could see the brunette fighting off tears as he stared at the omega before him, flashing his stupidly charming smile as he took Tobio’s hands, bringing them up and planted a soft kiss on the smooth and glowing skin.

Never looking away from the omega.

“I do.”

“And do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband, till death you part?”

Tobio gave the biggest smile in his life, the man before him changing his life completely. Has always been loving to him on his good and bad days, always forgiving. Always supportive. Always has been good to him.

Always.

Tobio can honestly say that he loves the man before him.

“I do.”

Nao came bouncing down the aisle with the rings in his hands, his tux now looking messy and out of place, looking proud that his mission that Kuroo gave him was a success. Kuroo was behind Oikawa, motioning for Nao to hand his mom and new dad the rings; Semi having to help guide the excitable alpha give the rings to his parents.

Tobio smiling as Semi is carrying the baby he always wanted.

Tobio slipped the ring on Oikawa’s long finger, the omega’s heart fluttering as they were about to be married. He was about to spend the rest of his life with someone who he knows for sure won’t hurt him. That he was going to be with someone who actually wants to be with him, that it isn’t just about sex.

That he’s with someone who actually loves him.

“You know how gorgeous you look” Oikawa smiling softly at him, lifting the omega’s hand to give it another kiss, slipping the ring onto the omega’s swollen fingers, “you make me so happy.”

“Do you know how happy you make me mommy” Nao asks as he grabs onto his mother’s beautiful white gown.

Oikawa squats down to get eye level with the small alpha, “your mommy makes me happier.”

Nao sticks his tongue out, “no he makes me happier!”

Oikawa chuckles as he rubbed the omega’s swollen stomach, “I have proof.”

Tobio face turned red, Konoha starts laughing and Bokuto and Iwaizumi face palmed. Kuroo kicks the brunette as hard as he could to not disturb the sleeping baby, holding Tobio’s baby against his chest, glad that Kuroo is loving on the baby despite knowing Daizo is the father. Oikawa shoots Kuroo a quick glare, planting a small kiss on the sleeping infant, Nao sticking up his middle finger at him. Tobio giving a nervous chuckle as the people in the ailse looked at the scene before them with amusement, slapping Nao’s hand gently, the small alpha putting down his hand and hugging his momma’s leg.

The priest chuckles, “as long as there is no one in here who questions this marriage” everyone looking at Kuroo, shaking his head as he saw Tobio glaring at him, “you may now kiss the bride.”

Tobio wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck as best as he could, his swollen stomach making it difficult for him. Oikawa closes the gap between them, wrapping one arm around Tobio’s back and pressed their bodies together, the brunette smiling as he felt the baby kick. With his other hand, he gently pulls Tobio’s face forward, both of them closing their eyes as they locked lips, both of them smiling. The alpha’s lips feeling like they were made for the omega’s, both of them content in each others arms, the two of them blocking out the cheers and background noise.

It was the two of them.

Tobio not knowing how he would be able to handle life without HIS alpha.

“Now lets do this babe.”

Tobio felt his heart stop.

‘No.’

Everything started to feel different, the happy and emotional atmosphere changed within an instant. Everything started to turn suffocating, Tobio snapping his eyes open as he was back in the hotel room, laying on the same bed. He was surrounded by the same petals of roses, back in the same see through lace dress, this time it’s barley able to cover his swollen stomach.

He looked up to see none other than Daizo on top of him, Tobio feeling himself crying again as he realized the alpha was already fucking him. The alpha yanking the omega’s head to the side, showing off his pearly white canines to the omega, as if to impress him….or scare him.

He wouldn’t be surprised if it was both.

“You’re mine” he grins, not giving the omega a second to blink, to utter out a plea.

Daizo biting the omega’s neck; sealing Tobio’s fate.

~

Tobio snapped his eyes open and screamed, thrashing in the unfamiliar bed as he tried to get out. He needed to get out of this suffocating place. Needed to be free from Daizo. He needed to be free from the hands that are trying to stop him. All he could see was darkness, not being able to see who was trying to keep him from going to safety.

“Let me go” Tobio cries, the arms holding him against the bed, “I need to go!”

“Tobio stay still!”

“You’re safe!”

The voices sounded muffled, not being able to tell who was speaking.

“Let me go!”

“Come on Tobio, calm down and breath with me!”

“You’re safe with us Beautiful!”

They started to sound familiar, the words they say sounding familiar.

The darkness started to fade away, slowly being replaced with a blurry white room. He could tell there were many people in with him, all their faces blobs. There were two gigantic blobs hovering over him, one with messy black hair and the other with curly and frizzy brown hair. He thinks he knows who they belong to, but his brain was still running a million miles an hour to process everything around him.

Was he really safe? 

Or was this was a lure to break down his walls again?

Was this another dream?

Why can’t he go back to the wedding dream?

He was actually happy, even if it was just some fantasy…..it was better than the pain and confusion he was feeling right now.

The brunette reached out to the omega, the raven haired alpha smacking the hand away. Tobio can tell they are both bickering with each other as they snapped their heads to each other. Tobio blinked a few times, each blink he was starting to see things a little clearer. Kuroo and Oikawa both looked like a mess, hair sticking out everywhere, dark bags under their eyes, both of them still wearing the clothes he saw them in the day before and looking like a complete mess. They both are glaring at each other, Kuroo grabbing the collar of Oikawa’s shirt as the snapped at each other back and forth. Iwaizumi shoving their heads away from each other, ripping Kuroo’s hands off of Oikawa’s shirt. Konoha walks up with a bucket just in time, Tobio vomiting within seconds of the bucket placed in his lap.

Kuroo rubbed the omega’s back, “just a few more weeks.”

“I know” Tobio muttered, not surprised that Kuroo already knows, dry heaving at this point, “why do I have to throw up, I will take constant cramping or headaches over tasting vomit in my mouth for almost a full month.”

“Did you throw up a lot when you were pregnant with Nao” Oikawa asks, itching to touch the omega, but knowing Kuroo is watching him like a hawk.

Kuroo is on edge. No sleep, high alert, extra protective and extra aggressive as he was looking for someone to fight. It was weird for Oikawa to see his best friend like this, he was so used to the laid back yet trouble making personality. A guy who was normally able to sit and observe the situation before acting, wearing a shit-eating grin almost twenty-four seven.

Now he was an alpha protecting the omega; he’s not one to fuck around with.

Oikawa was in a similar state of mind, he is wanting to do everything he can to protect Tobio at this point. He only got aggressive and irritated if someone is trying to keep him away from Tobio…...which made him irritable with Kuroo. But he was also so confused and angry.

Why was Tobio with Daizo?

Is Tobio really Blue Balls?

If so, then why?

The note said he was planning on ending what he was doing last night. Oikawa would love to think it was because of him, because of their date, but at this point he has no clue. He’s having a hard time figuring out Tobio right now, and actually a bit angry at the omega. 

Was Oikawa not enough for him?

Did he do something wrong?

What is it that Daizo has that Oikawa doesn’t?

Oikawa was getting jealous, and what really sends his jealously into a dangerous level was the fact that Tobio is pregnant…….with that bastards baby.

Angry that Daizo got to touch him.

Angry that Daizo got to kiss him.

Angry that Daizo took advantage of the omega.

He couldn’t erase the scene out of his head, Tobio crying, screaming and pleading as Daizo violated him. Couldn’t erase the hurt on the omega’s face, his tears looking black at the make-up stained his cheeks, how his whole body shook with so much fear. It looked like Daizo was trying to bite him, but he was like Kuroo at that point.

They just saw an alpha attacking Tobio; and they attacked the alpha with the intention of murder.

“Y-yes” Tobio responded, refusing to look at Oikawa, feeling exposed and ashamed, “I puked for a whole month, then I couldn’t stop eating after that.”

“Ah cravings” Konoha smiles, “got them earlier huh?”

Tobio refused to look up, feeling an unspoken tension that was driving him insane, but yet he didn’t have the nerve to start the conversation that was going to start any moment, “yeah, how did you know I was about to throw up?”

“Well, after being vomited on you twice yesterday” Konoha starts to explain, Iwaizumi holding back a chuckle, “I noticed you’re eyes bug out just a bit, and you seem to get slightly paler like five seconds before you do.”

“You sure do pay a lot of attention” Semi comments, sitting and looking out the window as he felt an immense guilt from last night, cradling his slightly swollen stomach.

Konoha shrugs, “I had very overbearing parents and a ton of siblings, kind of had to.”

“H-how’s the baby” Tobio asks, pushing the bucket away and stared at his hands, his fingers playing with each other.

He couldn’t look at them in the eye.

Just like he couldn’t look at Kunimi in the eyes.

How he couldn’t look at Atsumu in the eyes.

He can’t look at Kuroo; too ashamed. Too guilty. Too disgusting. Too embarrassed. Feeling like a failure. Afraid he was going to be abandoned.

He couldn’t look at Oikawa; afraid that the brunette is looking at him with disgust. Afraid that the alpha was going to tell him he could forget about the date. Afraid that the brunette was going to look at him the way everyone viewed him…...a whore. 

Afraid that the brunette was going to abandon him as well.

“Doctors said the little guy is doing fine right now, they don’t see anything out of the ordinary” Kuroo responds, getting very irritated that his brother hasn’t looked up at him, “but they want to keep you in here for another night, want you to stay in bed and not strain yourself.”

Tobio gave a sigh in relief, placing a hand over his stomach.

Oikawa pursed his lips, getting too antsy with the tension in the room, letting his jealousy get the best of him, “so Daizo huh?”

Tobio froze, “y-yeah…..I-I didn’t kno-”

“That what” Oikawa plastering on a fake smile, “you didn’t know that he’s the captain of the volleyball team?”

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi starts to scold, giving a dangerous look at his childhood friend, seeing nothing but fear and panic in the omega and wanted to hug the poor guy.

“Don’t Oikawa me” the brunette says through gritted teeth, “I know you’re almost just as curious as I am about this whole situation.”

Kuroo surprisingly didn’t snap at Oikawa, the raven haired alpha too busy studying his brother with sharp eyes as the omega looked like he was going to break down at any moment.

“Did he fuck you good” the brunette growls, his jealously starting to become evident, “did he fuck you well, you forgot to mention when I met you after the game that you knew him.”

Kuroo snapped his eyes at Oikawa, “don’t start that shit.”

“I want to know you damn cat” the brunette snarled as he shifted his piercing and intense gaze at the raven haired alpha, “apparently Daizo thought your little brother is extremely fuckable that he took advantage of him!”

Tobio bowed his head, rubbing his temple as the two of them started a screaming match.

“He doesn’t have to tell you a damn thing if you’re going to talk to him like that” Kuroo snapped back, “if you’re going to speak to my brother like this after being raped then I want you to get the fuck out before I drag you out!”

Tobio hid his face behind his hands, eyes twitching at the two alpha’s.

Really not wanting to talk about this.

Semi saw Tobio and how his body language screamed how uncomfortable he was, “uh, you guys.”

“Bring it on cat” Oikawa standing up as he ignored Semi, getting furious at the other alpha from preventing him on getting his answers, really needing to hear from Tobio that he still wants him, “I’m not leaving your brothers side after what just happened!”

“Oh yes you are Trash King” Kuroo retorted, feeling some sort of thrill of seeing the anger morphing into pure rage on the brunettes face, “pieces of shit like you are the reason why Tobio gets hurt!”

Tobio’s whole body started to shake, Iwaizumi starting to notice the tense omega, “you two need to stop fighting.”

“Or maybe” Oikawa ignoring Iwaizumi as he slowly stalked to the other side of the bed towards Kuroo, Konoha and Iwaizumi getting ready to break the two up, Semi eyeing the two alpha’s as he stood up scooted as far away as he could, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a protective manner, “maybe shit like this happens to beautiful over here because you are a horrible brother who can’t protect your little brother like an alpha is supposed to!”

Tobio’s shoulder hunched up to his ears, Semi being unable to tell if his shaking is from being scared…..or if he was angry.

Time seemed to have froze. Kuroo stared at Oikawa with wide eyes at the statement, taken back and tried to not let his hurt show. Kuroo already felt that way, already feeling like a complete failure and fuck up about this whole situation. It was one thing thinking about it and being able to push the thoughts out of his head, but it was a completely different thing to hear someone scream it at him.

Made him question every little move he did.

Made feel the same way as a child, his father taunting him with how bad of an alpha he was going to be. Taunting him on how weak he is and how he can’t protect himself. Kuroo used to get angry at himself for not seeing his father’s beatings coming. How he wasn’t able to protect Tobio from the harsh words and whatever ‘training’ that Tobio refused to talk about. He had to grow up quickly and observe everything around him way more than a young child should, still hearing his father screaming at him from time to time.

Oikawa pushed a button that should never have been pressed.

Oikawa realized it a little too late, seeing Kuroo’s pupils dilate to the point where you couldn’t see them anymore. The way his upper lip twitched, his whole body shook as his face morphed from a shocked to a rage filled expression, how his eyes seemed to turn red.

Kuroo tackling Oikawa to the ground, getting a good couple of punches in before Konoha ripped him off of the brunette, putting the raven haired alpha in a headlock before he could try and attack the brunette again. Oikawa tried to retaliate as well, but Iwaizumi was one step ahead of him and mimicked Konoha’s movements and putting Oikawa in a headlock.

“Let me hit him you blond bastard” Kuroo screamed, trying to rip himself out of the headlock.

“Touched a nerve didn’t I” Oikawa snarled, pissed off as he felt blood trickle down his nose.

“Quit antagonizing him” Iwaizumi snarled.

Kuroo was desperate to get out of the headlock, “LET ME HIT HIM!”

“I DARE YOU!”

“WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP” everyone freezing in place as Tobio screamed, turning their attention to the crying omega, “YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW SO BAD, THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!”

Everyone nodded, pulling the two angry alpha’s to the opposite sides of the room, Semi walking over to the younger omega. Tobio didn’t hesitate to take Semi’s hand, the older omega giving Tobio a soft smile, “you can stop whenever you want.”

Tobio looked at Kuroo, looking at him intensely, seeing it in his brother’s eyes that his brother is pleading for some answers. He looked at Oikawa, biting his lip as he was prepared for the brunette to walk out anytime during his speech, the brunette looking like he desperately wanted answers just like his brother.

Answers that they both deserve.

He gave Semi a nod, “thank you…..now to start from the beginning I guess.”

Konoha gave a small smile as he still didn’t let go of Kuroo, “that would be preferable.”

“Don’t ask me how I know this” Kuroo speaks, Tobio locking his eyes with his brother, “but start with why you were fired.”

“H-ho-”

“I found out yesterday but I’m not telling you how I found out” Kuroo states, Oikawa tilting his head in curiosity, “please start there.”

Tobio gulped, “I was called in on my day off and I thought that maybe I was going get a promotion since I had been working there since I was pregnant with Nao…..which by the way has anyone picked up Nao?”

“Bokuto is picking him up and taking him out for a bit before we bring him here” Kuroo states, “he’s safe and out having fun right now, now continue.”

He gave a sigh, glad because he doesn’t want his son to be here as he had to tell everything…...and he knows he’s going to break down.

“I...I thought I was getting a promotion. I had gotten a new boss since my old one had to move to take care of a sick relative, and for some reason my new boss seemed to really despise me, and at first I didn’t know why.”

“Did you say something in a little bit of a blunt manner” Kuroo asks with a frown.

“I don’t think I did” Tobio responds as he brushes some of his hair out of his face, “I know I used to be bad about that but I’ve gotten a lot better. He starts by just confirming that I started working at the bakery shop at the age of fifteen on December twelfth as a cashier, I told him yes.”

Everyone nodded.

“Then he asked me why I started.”

“Why is that any of his business” Kuroo frowns.

Konoha lets go of Kuroo and crosses his arms in front of his chest, “he sure is a nosy fella ain’t he?”

“Y-yeah….that’s for sure” Tobio giving another sigh, “I asked him to repeat the question since it caught me off guard, and he acted like I was the dumbest person in the world to ask him again. He told me that normal kids at fifteen or so, especially an omega like me, are too busy looking for different alpha’s to try out and whatnot but I decided to get a job….”

Iwaizumi scrunched up his nose, “that’s disgusting of him to make the comment about omega’s.”

Everyone shook their head in agreement, Kuroo nodding for his little brother to continue.

“I gave him an honest answer, I was three months pregnant and that I needed to get a job to help my mother out taking care of the baby. Then he was like ‘oh so you were done trying out different alpha’s’, and since I didn’t want to get in trouble for back talking at anytime, I just told him I guess so…...which hurt.”

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, wondering what other alpha decided to hurt the beauty, ‘what did the alpha do to Tobio?’

“He then told me it has been a nice five years, then fired me.”

“For what” Kuroo growled, “what possible reason did he have to fire you?!”

“For being an omega.”

He felt Semi’s hands tense up, looking down at his lap to avoid everyone’s shocked looks, “telling me that he especially hated male omegas like myself, that I’m cock thirsty and a whore.”

He could feel the tension in the air.

“You know how much I hate that word, whore” blinking back the tears and the memories of the bullying he received, Semi giving his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah” Kuroo responded, doing everything in his power to not stomp down to the bakery and fight his old boss.

Oikawa bit his lip, starting to feel guilty to from his small outburst at the omega earlier.

“I fought back and told him that I wasn’t a whore, then he told me I can mooch off the alpha, which I told him I didn’t have one. He asked why and I gave him my standard ‘we didn’t work out’ and that it wasn’t any of his damn business. Then since I had a horrible attitude, he ripped up my last check that was supposed to go to rent and food for Nao” Tobio letting the tears pour down his cheek as he refused to look up, “I honest to god tried to look for a new job and to find something...I-I couldn’t let Nao go without somewhere to live...he needed food…...I didn’t want him to worry and suffer because I couldn’t get my shit together!”

“But you getting fired wasn-” Oikawa started to say, Tobio cutting him off as he snapped his bloodshot eyes at the brunette, his eyes pleading for him to shut up along with everyone else.

Oikawa doing exactly that.

“I had less than a week and I didn’t want to crawl over to ask for money that you didn’t have Kuroo, didn’t want to bother you with my stupid fucking problems” Tobio cried, “I almost had a breakdown because I couldn’t find a fucking job, I almost let the urges win!”

Kuroo’s breath hitched.

“I then ran into a website that was calling omegas out for a ‘night of fun’. I felt like I had no other choice ok! I pressed on one and it ended up being Daizo, offering a thousand dollars for the night….I didn’t want to fucking do it, I didn’t want him at all. I wasn’t attracted to him, he asked for pictures and phone sex…..I didn’t want to do it, but I needed that money so damn bad that I did so. I feel so fucking disgusted, letting him touch me took everything in me to not punch him and make a run for it. He then kept offering me more money every night, and I let myself do it over and over again, I tried to keep looking for a job in the middle of all of that….I really did. It got to a point where let the urges win” pointing to his thigh, wincing as he shifted his legs underneath the blanket.

Kuroo couldn’t hold back the tear that rolled down his cheeks; really wanting to hold Tobio, but he knows right now he doesn’t want to be touched. Semi holding his hand was the closest that Tobio was wanting contact

“I went to go visit mom, praying for a miracle of some sort” Tobio taking a deep breath, “but it was stupid of me, because all I could think of how disappointed she would be in me. Being at the volleyball game was the happiest I had ever been in years, watching my big brother play his heart out” looking at Oikawa, “hanging out with you in the gym was the happiest I had been too. But the day before the game I learned that I was pregnant and I was planning on telling you both” gesturing to Kuroo and Oikawa with tears streaming down his cheeks, “I didn’t plan on being pregnant, but I’m not getting rid of the baby!”

Both of the males nodded, Oikawa speaking up, “I didn’t expect you to.”

He really didn’t.

“I just didn’t know how to break it to you two” he sobbed, his heart pounding as he knew what he was about to bring up something he didn’t want to bring up, but felt the need to, “and I wanted to end things with Daizo when you asked me out” Oikawa giving a small smile, ignoring the glare from Kuroo, “I really wanted to go out with you, you bought me my favorite roses, you have always have been nice to me and saying nice things, and making me happy when I’m not in a good mood….but then Daizo came along when we were talking.”

Oikawa nodded his head, “when he told me coach needed something and I had to lea….” Oikawa eyes widening as it hit him, “what did he say to you?!”

“Was he the reason why you’re hand is all fucked up” Iwaizumi questions with a worried expression.

Konoha and Semi eyes widening, now really feeling like royal fuck ups, both of them feeling like they should have dragged Tobio out of the building.

Kuroo looking like he was going to explode at any moment.

“As soon as you left” Tobio started to feel the same shame and dirty feeling, looking back down again, “he grabbed me and forced me through so many hallways, I asked him where the hell we were going, I tried to get away” Tobio ripping his other hand out of Semi’s grip and covered his face up, “he shoved me in a nasty looking bathroom, h-he stomped on the roses you gave me” Konoha moving to grab the puke bucket as the Tobio looked like he was going to throw up any moment, the omega having to force himself to breath somewhat evenly, “he then threw me up against the wall….I t-told him I didn’t want it, but h-he wouldn’t listen to me!”

Kuroo took in a deep breath, his eyes starting to turn red again…..hearing his brother getting raped more than once within a twenty-four hour period sending him over the edge.

“As he r-raped m-me” the omega hugged his stomach, “h-he told me that if I didn’t come to the hotel…..that he would send Kuroo my nudes that he made me take to sh-show what a bad boy I’ve been, then he tried to mark me at the hotel!”

Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to find Daizo and murder him now.

Kuroo without another word walked out of the room, Semi giving Tobio’s shoulder a quick squeeze, chasing after Kuroo.

“Do you need us to go Tobio” Iwaizumi asks softly, squatting to get somewhat eye level with him, knowing right now they all needed to take a breather, because he can see Oikawa off to the side looking guilty as hell.

He knew the brunette needed to cool off before he decides to say more stupid shit to the distraught omega.

Tobio gave a hiccup, not looking up but gave him a small nod.

Iwaizumi gave a sad smile and softly patted Tobio’s head, “we will be back in a little bit, Oikawa and I will grab you something to eat, you and the little guy are going to need it.”

Tobio’s cheeks turned slightly red, “y-yes, that would be nice…..thank you.”

“No problem” Iwaizumi ruffling his hair a bit as he grabbed the brunette by the collar, “be back in a bit, you’re phone is charging on the table next to you if you need to contact us before we get back” dragging the brunette of the room.

Oikawa staring at Tobio hunched over crying, wanting to be able to hold him. 

So pissed off that he hasn’t been able to hold his hand.

So pissed off that he couldn’t kiss him at this very moment.

So pissed off at himself for asking if Daizo fucked him well.

Tobio is clearly still distraught and still scared of the alpha, it’s clear as day to Oikawa that Tobio didn’t want to have a damn thing to do with Daizo.

He needs to make it up to him.

He was unable hold back the tears as he saw Tobio break down completely.

 

-12:00 P.M.-

 

“See this picture” Bokuto smiles as he handed his phone to the small alpha, Nao sitting and buckled in as he sat in the shopping cart, the white haired alpha trying to buy a few things for Tobio at the hospital, “that’s one of my best friends!”

Nao smiled at the phone pressed it up against his glasses, “your friend is very pretty!”

“I know right” loving how much in awe Nao is of Akaashi, “he’s a very nice omega that going to have his third baby soon.”

Bokuto still couldn’t stop smiling after last night, loving every minute, every second with Akaashi. It was amazing to see Akaashi so relaxed and smilily, Bokuto wanting to see those pearly white teeth of his every day, those beautiful eyes that mesmerize him. Akaashi clinging onto him the whole time, the two of them talking and even went another round, both of them passing out not too long afterwards. Lucky that Akaashi’s alpha wasn’t going to be back until tonight, giving them plenty of time to hide what they did. He felt no shame, he didn’t feel bad for sleeping with another alpha’s omega. He saw the hurt in the omega’s eye and wanted to take care of him, and Akaashi allowed him. The omega telling him him how much he liked Bokuto; how he’s not in love with the other alpha. Promising Bokuto that when they have time to talk face to face again, that he will tell him about the marriage problems, even though Bokuto told him to not force himself if he wasn’t ready. They both have been texting back and forth since he left the omega’s home a couple of hours ago.

Bokuto waking up to a whole bunch of text message and missed calls. He told the omega his little brother was in the hospital and has to pick up his kid. Akaashi was very sympathetic about it and handed money to the alpha to buy something from Akaashi to give to the omega, not being able to go as he needed to clean up, getting a call from his alpha not too long after he woke up saying that the house needed to look especially nice for the special visitors coming over for dinner.

Nao gasps, “three babies, I want three babies!”

Bokuto chuckled, “you might some day!”

“Do you think mommy will have three babies for me?”

Hinata, who was walking behind Bokuto, busted out laughing.

Bokuto joining the omega as they both busted out laughing, “ask your momma that!”

Bokuto was told by Kuroo over the phone about what happened as he left the house, the white haired alpha extremely surprised by the whole situation. Daizo….an alpha who seemed to be a very nice guy with everything in life looking up for him, would do this shit to his little brother. It pissed him off to no end and he would have loved to have been there to help Kuroo beat Daizo to a pulp.

Kuroo also told him to let Tobio be the one to tell the small alpha he’s going to be a big brother.

“Dumbass” Nao calls out loudly, Bokuto having to shush the small alpha and hold back his laughter, “look at the pretty omega that is going to have three babies” showing the orange haired omega the picture of Akaashi.

Hinata learned a long time ago that trying to talk Nao and Tobio out of calling him dumbass was pointless, rolling his eyes as he took the phone from the small alpha to get a closer look, “he is pretty, and dang that’s a lot of babies.”

“Says the guy who works at the daycare and takes care of what seems like fifty children at a time” Bokuto smirks.

“In all honesty taking care of all the children is easy, it’s this one” pointing at Nao as the tiny alpha smiles, “that feels like I’m taking care fifty children at once.”

“You do realize who his uncles are right” Bokuto says as he reaches for the vitamins that he remembers Tobio took all the time to help with his nausea, for the most part actually excited that Tobio was going to have a baby, the only thing keeping him from throwing a party was the fact that Daizo is the dad, “plus Tobio is full of energy and always has been, and you know who is also energy filled” Hinata knowing that’s code word for Nao’s daddy; Atsumu.

“But I really love to draw” Nao smiles, “mommy puts all my drawings all on the refrigerator and walls!”

Hinata sighs out in relief, “thank god, one of the only times you actually sit still, that and when it’s time to eat.”

“I love food!”

“I know you do” Hinata smiles, “you do a very good job and eat all the food your momma packs for you, and you always ask for seconds at snack time.”

“I’m amazed you don’t weigh over a hundred pounds by how much food you eat” Bokuto chuckles and he tickles the small alpha, Nao giggling and squirming in his seat, “it’s all that running around isn’t it?”

“You got that right” Hinata snorted, praying that Tobio second child isn’t going to be an energetic as Nao, he loves the kid, but one of him is enough, “especially when he tries to play with the older kids…..dear god.”

Bokuto just laughing, “Kuroo knows your pain.”

Hinata smirks as he remembered a messy and distraught looking Kuroo dropping off the sleeping alpha, “from what he told me is that they aren’t allowed back to the ice cream parlor.”

“Hear that Nao” the small alpha looking up at him with his big eyes and an angelic smile, “five years old and you already got yourself banned somewhere.”

“YES” Nao cheers, swinging his legs back and forth as he point to the stuffed teddy bear, “I want this for mommy so he can feel better!”

Bokuto picks it up, “ok hug it so you can get your scent on it, mommy’s going to love it.”

Knowing how much Tobio is going to need Nao to help him relax, he was told by Kuroo to keep him out for a bit so Tobio can tell him what’s going on. 

He wonders how Kuroo is handling things.

 

-

 

“I FUCKING HATE THEM” Kuroo screaming as he punched some random pillows, imagining Daizo’s and the boss that fired his brother, he didn’t know what he looked like, but he didn’t give a damn.

He was so fucking angry.

Semi was off to the side with his arms across his chest, “feeling better now?”

“Not entirely” he tosses one of the pillows in the air and kicks it across the empty waiting room, “I need to physically hurt them…..I haven’t been this angry before in my life.”

“I can tell” the omega says with a bored expression.

“God what am I going to do” Kuroo groans as he grabbed another pillow, imaging Daizo and chunked the pillow across the room, “I can’t take the thought of having Daizo and that bastard getting away with this.”

Semi sighs as he plops himself on the couch, “tell me about it, you’re brother is a good person who doesn’t deserve this shit.”

Kuroo held out his hand, the omega handing him one of the pillows, “glad you and I can agree on something.”

Within the week they have been working with each other, Kuroo had come to think of Semi as a rude bitch with a stick up his ass. Kuroo working the front desk and housekeeping, where Semi is the Head Housekeeper. And while the omega does his job very well and always handle customer and complaints with a sweet smile, and a bit of flirtation to get tips, when it come to talking to his own co-workers…..he’s a nightmare. Too damn serious, extremely picky, judgmental, foul mouthed and can cut a person down with his sharp tongue when he felt like it. From what he’s heard is that Daichi and his father love Semi, ever since the omega first started working there everything started to become more organized, rooms started looking a lot better than they were before, using his own methods he learned in his childhood that made the rooms look and smell a lot better. The way he can handle difficult customers was astounding, the alpha will admit that, but it was hard to be in the same room as someone who constantly calls you an idiot and contantly glares at you all the time.

Even though Daichi and his father love Semi, he was still amazed this omega still had this job with his horrible team work skills.

He wonders how Konoha can willingly stand being around the uptight omega.

“I have an idea” Semi says as Kuroo throws another pillow.

Kuroo holds his hand out for another pillow, “which is?”

“Lets take revenge on the man who fired Tobio.”

“What about Daizo?”

“Oh don’t worry we will get to him” Semi growing an evil smile, creeping the alpha out, “we will wait to go for him until police have their attention off of him. We will start with the man who wrongfully put your brother in this position to begin with, I know someone perfect to help us break in to the shop or in his home and fuck shit up.”

Kuroo sets a hand on his hip, slinging the pillow in his shoulders with a raised eyebrow, liking the idea of fucking shit up, “I’m listening.”

“I’m thinking vandelisim, stealing his most prized position” Semi’s lighting up at the thought, the omega cupping his own cheeks, “kidnapping him and leaving him out stranded out at sea to never be seen again!”

Kuroo smirks, “I like the way this is going, but lets make it to where we don’t have murder charges over our heads, I would love to see Tobio, Nao and my niece or nephew thank you very much.”

Semi smirks, “you love the baby don’t you?”

Kuroo shrugs, remembering his mother’s words echoing in his head “can’t be mad at the baby, baby is innocent…..it’s Daizo that’s the problem.”

Semi sighed inwardly, glad that Kuroo was decent enough to not hold it against the baby. Tobio certainly hasn’t, he couldn’t stop muttering in his sleep about the baby and hugging his stomach.

And saying ‘I do’ as clear as day at one point with the biggest smile on his face.

“So who do you know that could help us out?”

Semi pulls out his phone and dials Tendo’s number with a smile, “let’s just say he used to commit crimes for a living.”

 

-2:00 P.M.-

 

“How do I look” Konoha dramatically fluttering his eyelashes, “am I looking just drop dead gorgeous?!”

“I wouldn’t say that” Tobio muttered as he flicks the alpha’s head, “now sit still so I can finish.”

“Abusive” Konoha smirks, but listens to Tobio and stops moving his head, “lets keep doing this blueberry!”

Tobio digs through the make-up bag, “do I look like a blueberry to you”

“Sort of” seeing the omega halt his movements and raised an eyebrow at the alpha sitting cross legged on the bed in front of him, the alpha waving his his hands with a smile, “I mean that as a compliment oh pregnant one…..would you like me to call you that….or how about cotton candy since you taste like it.”

Tobio stared at the alpha for a moment, wondering to himself if it was really worth it to argue with him, rolling his eyes, “blueberry’s fine.”

“Great” the alpha cheered and gave the omega a thumbs up.

Tobio pulled out the eyeliner, lightly pulling on Konoha’s eye, “look up.”

Tobio was glad that Konoha was literally cool with almost anything asked of him. Tobio wanted a distraction from his mind. He asked the alpha to be his make-up dummy before he left the room, telling him that it would mean a lot to him. Tobio always carried a make-up bag in his overnight bag, just in case needs a distraction like today. Nao was always subjected to this on Tobio’s days off when he still worked at the bakery, the small alpha always willing and posing for the camera; the omega having way too many pictures to count of his stress relief habits that wasn’t cutting. He would range from random makeup tutorials he finds online, to face painting designs he wanted to try out or Tobio just splashing makeup or paint on Nao and hope for the best.

Konoha didn’t question him or give him a weird look most people used to give him, he just shrugged his shoulder and said, “sounds cool blueberry!”

“Keep talking” Tobio instructed as he stuck out his tongue out in concentration, glad that the bed had buttons that helped him sit up, being able to adjust the bed as it still hurt for him to move, “I’m so used to my son talking his head off.”

“Will do blueberry” Konoha pursing his lips in thought of what he could talk about, “you want to know how many siblings I have?”

“Go for it.”

“Alright alright” Konoha shaking his bottom in a little dance, “I’m one of twelve kids.”

Tobio stopped what he was doing, “how many?”

“Twelve kids, eleven siblings” Konoha chuckles.

“Did your parents know when to stop” Tobio tilting his head with curiosity, “because that’s way too many damn kids.”

“Tell me about it” Konoha laughs as he looks up again as Tobio continues to put eyeliner on him, “I’m child numero six, smack dab in the middle and the only one to be born with naturally blond hair.”

“Is your mom or dad blond” Tobio asks.

“My ma is, long blond hair with brown eyes” he says, “all my brothers and sisters all have black hair like my dad. My brothers and sisters are all alpha and betas, I’m one of three alphas, the youngest alpha actually! So my knowledge of omega’s is very minimal since my parents didn’t bother trying to teach me about the ‘outside’ world so to speak.”

“What do you mean by that” Tobio asks with genuine curiosity, switching to the alpha’s eye.

“Oh my parents are super religious folks” he gestures lazily while wearing a small frown, “they believed the outside world is evil and that omegas are evil…..that everyone in the world that didn’t believe in what the believed in is evil. So I didn’t even know omega’s existed until I was seven years old when they tried to drill their sacred book and the books teachings in my head. I wasn’t allowed to listen to most music, my TV time was extremely limited on what I watched and how long I watched it, had to do strenuous chores and what not and was forced to go through my ruts without any knowledge of what pain I was going through, couldn’t stick my dick in anything or anyone and couldn’t take any medicine because they didn’t believe in that shit. Since most of my siblings were betas, they didn’t go through that shit….lucky assholes. Plus I was limited on what I could speak and when I should speak.”

Tobio frowns, “sounds familiar.”

“Not a good home life either I take it” the blond giving Tobio a sympathetic smile.

“You would be correct” Tobio tossing the eyeliner back in the bag, digging for eye shadow, “how did you manage….or make it through….or however you want to put it.”

“I guess you can say I was the oddball of the bunch...or the black sheep of my siblings” Konoha shrugs as he closed his eyes for Tobio to put the eye shadow on, “I didn’t want to conform to their ways…..I never had an interest or need or want to do what they did, it just seemed too hateful and controlling for my tastes….I’m all about spreading the love and laughter, not scowl and judge every person I come across because I don’t like the fact that they are an omega, or that an alpha is with another alpha, or because I don’t like their music or because they don’t want a history lesson on the book.”

Konoha can remember clear as day then he was seven years old, walking down the sidewalk when his parents told him not to, seeing a nice couple walk by. They were two well dressed alpha’s holding each others’ hands, looking as happy as they can be with each other, telling the two children running in front of them to slow down and be careful in such a sweet tone of voice that it confused Konoha. He was so used to be screamed at for the smallest things, escpecially by his mother, like for not eating his food in a right manner,

‘Sit up straight and chew correctly!’

He walked up to the two alpha’s without hesitation, curious as to why they are so nice. Curious as to why two alpha’s are holding hands, he genuinely wanted to know. He pulled on one of the shirts of the alpha’s and he expected to get a slap to his hand or cheek, as that was the response he would get for trying to get his parents and older siblings attention; but he was shocked when the man turned around and smiled at him and asked him who he was. The alpha shook his hand and asked him how his day was going, the alpha taking the cue that he was allowed to talk and responded to him. They went back and forth the small alpha forgot the question he was going to ask in the first place, the two kids coming over to play with Konoha a bit. They had wavy brunette hair and spiky and black looking hair, being able to freely run around and rough house with them; the blond smiling as he knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked familiar. He remembered he had a wonderful time and openly questioned his parents why were they so mean to people, that the two alpha’s holding hands were very nice.

That didn’t end well for him.

“Do you still talk to your parents?”

Konoha cackled, “oh hell no I don’t, they kicked me out and left me to fend for myself like five days before my fifteenth birthday.”

“I take it you don’t care much for your parents” Tobio smirks at the laughing alpha.

“You got that right blueberry!”

“May I ask why if I’m not being too nosy.”

“Oh no your good” still unable to stop laughing as Tobio had to stop putting on the blush and narrowed his eyes slightly, “sorry blueberry, I just can’t my parents stupid faces when they ‘caught’ me so to speak!”

“‘Caught’ you how?”

“Well during my last week of living in my home, my folks were all holding our usual daily gatherings for their teachings and whatnot that I was subjected to, and that week they seemed to want to drill in our heads that alpha’s mating each other and omegas mating each other is wrong and how evil it was…..for the millionth time is what it felt like. So I snuck out and met up with a friend I made on the outside, since I home schooled and wanted new friends that weren’t my siblings, a fellow alpha who I became......pretty good friends with who has a thing for alphas. I'm not exactly attracted to alphas, not against it, but I can admit when an alpha is good looking........but I was so tired of my parents talking shit. So I told him what I wanted to do and why, because I didn’t want to use him and drop him like some dick; and he happily agreed. So I made sure to do it in the garage on a day where I knew I was going to get caught, bent the dude over and fucked him over my dad’s favorite car and told him to be as loud as he wanted because I sure as hell wasn’t. My parents came in to investigate the noise, and their faces were priceless!”

“So they kicked you out for fucking another alpha” Tobio frowns, “that seems to be uncalled for.”

“Oh it was and I knew it was coming” Konoha shrugged while still wearing a smile, “even though living on the streets was difficult, it was worth the struggling than to live in the hell hole that is my parents home…..at least I have some freedom and I could get some fucking medicine like I needed, thanks to Bokuto for finding me and helping me out” pulling out a perception bottle out of his pocket, “I call them my happy pills!”

“So you’re naturally not this happy?”

“To a certain extent….and how you define happy” sticking the bottle back in his pocket as he still smiled, “I would say I’m moody as hell off of these things, and a little bit on the can’t tell the difference between reality and whatever demons or monsters that want to torture me for the day.”

The smile on Konoha’s face as he says these things makes it hard for Tobio to tell I this guy is kidding, the blond chuckling at Tobio’s questioning expression.

“I’ve got the same mental and emotional problems as my momma” he explains with a soft smile, the two of them hearing a knock at the door.

Konoha smiling, “there’s the cue.”

“What cue” Tobio looking confused and wrapping his handover his stomach.

“You and mini blueberry are ok” he says as he pats the omega on the head, “someone just wants to come back in to make an apology is all.”

“What apology?”

“You will see, come back in lover boy.”

Oikawa comes dashing in the room, carrying who knows how many bouquet of white roses in his arms, wearing an expensive looking tux. He was wearing a determined look on his face and pointed to Konoha, “hit it!”

“With what” Konoha asks with a confused look on his face, “what am I supposed to hit, I honestly thought you texted me because you were nice enough to tell a friend on your apology plans.”

“I sent you music” groans as he moves himself next Konoha with an irritated expression as the blond pulled out his phone, both of them flipping through the messages as Tobio just chuckled at the two bickering at each other, “I sent you this I swear!”

“No you didn’t” Konoha pursing his lips, both of tapping on the blond’s phone.

“That’s the wrong app ding dong” Oikawa growls, Iwaizumi off to the side repeatedly hitting his head against the wall at the two, “no it’s this one….this one, no the other one…..are you purposely trying to piss me off?”

Konoha smirks, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “THIS ONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“Oikawa it’s pointless you dumbass” Iwaizumi groans, “moments ruined, just apologize before I toss you out the fucking window.”

“But I want to play the special music, I had this all played out perfectly in my head” Oikawa whined. 

“…...I’m giving you to the count of three before I throw you out the window.”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“One.”

“Fine fine” Oikawa surrenders, looking over at the beautiful omega laying on the bed in front of Konoha, looking up at him with puffy big blue eyes, “hey Blue Balls.”

Konoha snorted as Tobio’s cheeks turned red, “hey alpha next door.”

“Since you’re old flowers were sadly ruined” he smiles as he gestures to the flowers with his head, “I got you ten bouquets of your favorite roses.”

Tobio tears up at him, “so you’re not mad at me?”

Oikawa frowns and sets the flowers on the chair next to the bed, then points to a spot on the bed right next to the omega, “may I sit?”

Tobio looks down at the palm of his hands, “yeah, that’s good.”

Oikawa smiles and sits right up against the omega, loving the warmth of the omega’s skin as he wrapped an arm around Tobio’s shoulders, “I was confused and a little angry if we are going to be honest…..but I had some time to think and cool off after I left the room.”

Tobio nodded.

“After all that you have told, explaining yourself…..I want to be there for you.”

Tobio snapped his eyes up at Oikawa in disbelief, “you w-what?”

“I want to be there to help you.”

He really did. After thinking and talking it over with Iwaizumi, telling him he still loved Tobio and still wanted to be around him. He couldn’t stand the thought of just ditching the omega, especially after everything the younger man had just went through. He was willing to help out in any way he could. Oikawa knew that he was still going to have a hard time adjusting to Daizo hurting him, touching the omega before him, kissing the omega before him, talking to the omega before him…….getting pregnant with his kid. That part he wasn’t thrilled about, but it wasn’t the baby that was the problem…..it was Daizo. He was afraid that Daizo was going to be told, that his omega was going to be forced to co-parent or something to that extent.

Be forced to see Daizo.

Afraid that Daizo was going to touch him again.

That Daizo was going to take Tobio away from him.

“After everything” his big blue eyes screaming ‘please don’t lie to me’.

Oikawa gently grabbed one of his hands and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles, Tobio blushing furiously as he remembered his wedding dream, the alpha looking at him the same way he looked at him in the dream. The brunette intertwined their fingers and planted a soft kiss on the omega’s cheek.

“Not everything is your fault.”

“But I sold myself for money” Tobio tearing up, “I sold myself to someone you hate, I got pregnant with his kid! You have to think I’m filthy, like some who-”

Oikawa slammed his lips on Tobio’s, the omega heart pounding, instantly kissing the alpha back. It was a nice, soft and tender kiss that felt right between the two of them, the two of them instantly feeling a spark. Their lips moved perfectly along with each other, Oikawa unable to get over how he is able to kiss the beautiful omega before him, bonus is that since he’s pregnant…...he tastes like cotton candy.

Which just happens to be one of Oikawa’s favorite sweets.

He pulled away reluctantly and leaned his head against the omega’s, smiling as he licked his lips, loving the glow on Tobio’s naturally pale skin and how it brought out his dark blue eyes even more. 

“You’re not a whore” Oikawa coos, using his thumb to brush away the tears forming in Tobio’s eyes, “you are a desperate mom who wants the best for his son” kissing his nose and whispered in the omega’s ear, “you are a wonderful mother and I know you’re going to be a wonderful mom to the baby” gently setting his other hand over the omega’s stomach, “I need you to realize that you’re amazing person and I apologize for the comment I made earlier, about asking if Daizo fucked you good” squeezing the omega’s hand a bit as his voice cracked a bit, “that was very uncalled for and I was extremely jealous and upset…..I’m sorry.”

Tobio had to admit that it hurt, he almost cried on the spot when the brunette snapped at him like that. But here Oikawa was, all dressed up, bought him a whole bunch of roses, kissing him, complementing him and apologizing to him. Telling him he was jealous of Daizo; which is something that makes Tobio’s heart flutter. Alpha’s are notoriously known for being stubborn and prideful, which means normally no alpha will upfront admit that they are jealous or intimidated by someone, especially to someone they want to court/date with.

The way Oikawa was looking at him right now, being able to see as clear as day how guilty he felt. His bright eyes pleading for forgiveness.

“It really did hurt when you said that” Tobio starts off, Oikawa inwardly cringing and was awaiting the rejection, “but please don’t say something like that again.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and gave a small and hopeful smile, “so what does this mean?”

Tobio returned his small smile, “I mean I forgive you.”

Oikawa gives his stupidly charming smile and nuzzles his head against Tobio’s and gave a small purr, “are we still on for the date?”

Tobio gave a small nod, “yes, I would very much love to go on a date with you.”

“So can I come in” Iwaizumi calls out, "I’ve been waiting for you word like you told me to.”

“They’ve been too busy making out” Konoha calls back with a smirk; loving how proud Oikawa looks and how embarrassed Tobio looks at the comment.

Couldn’t help but think how adorable they look together.

“Come on him Iwa-chan” Oikawa calls out as he couldn’t stop staring at Tobio.

Iwaizumi walks in with a whole bunch of bags, so much so that a strong alpha like him was having a hard time carrying them in. Two other unfamiliar alphas walk in behind Iwaizumi while carrying a whole bunch of bags and food in their arms; the taller of the two alpha’s looked pleasant and easy to walk up to, wearing a gentle smile. The other one is wearing a big smile and practically skipping into the room, beaming at the omega.

The excitable alpha speaks up, “you’re right Tooru, he’s adorable!”

Tobio’s his his face behind his hands.

“Quit embarrassing the poor child” the taller alpha lightly kicking the shorter alpha.

“Oikawa where can we put these” Iwaizumi grunts, “you and my papa went overboard with this shit and it’s heavy.”

“Bring them over to me” Oikawa cheers.

Konoha eyeing all the gifts with wide eyes as the gifts were set by the bed, “how much money did you spend?”

“Well” Iwaizumi’s papa spoke up with a bright smile, “we got some of the expensive and good shit when we went to buy jewelry, soaps, lotions, stuffed teddy bears, blankets, chocolate......and so many other things I can't think of off the top of my head........so well over a thousand dollars!”

“Holy shit!”

“T-that’s too much” Tobio putting his hands down and eyed all of the gifts on the floor, starting to get flustered, “you shoudln’t have spent all this money on me, it’s way too much and I’m sorry if I’m burde-”

Iwaizumi’s papa places a finger on the omega’s lips to politly quite him, “it’s not a problem darling, we heard something at the hotel and we called to make sure my Iwa and his friends were ok. Oikawa said that you were hurt, saying you are someone his deeply cares for. He didn’t tell us everything, just that you were attacked and touched inappropriately by that fucking spoiled boy” Iwaizumi’s papa having to calm himself down as he was painfully familiar with Daizo’s antics, “and that you’re pregnant and a single momma, so I wanted to come down and treat my Tooru’s crush!”

“Papa” Oikawa groans as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

“What I think it’s obvious” Iwaizumi’s papa pulling on Oikawa’s ear with a smile, the brunette whining in his hold, “I’m glad you found a sweet and adorable one, he seems so nice” then looks at Konoha, “that makeup suits you, who did it?”

He smiles and points to Tobio, the omega getting embarrassed with all of the attention he’s getting, Iwaizumi’s papa clapping his hands together and beamed, “you do makeup?”

Oikawa looking curiously at Tobio, trying to let himself get turned on at the thought of Tobio wearing makeup.

“Yes” Tobio says shyly, pulling out his makeup bag and set it in his lap, “it’s a stress reliever and distraction.”

“You should show them your pictures of the one’s you have of Nao” Konoha says.

Tobio knew there was no point in arguing and pulled out his phone, making a point to hide all of nudes in a private folder so his nosy son won’t click on it when he want to play on his phone. He clicked on one and handed it of Iwaizumi’s papa and Oikawa to look, the two of them flipping through, mouths dropping at how well done the makeup and paintings are done.

“Where did you learn to do all of this” eyes fixiated on the small alpha posing for the pictured, the kid clearly loving having the spotlight on him.

“Videos and an a couple of art classes in high school.”

“You didn’t go to any master classes of any kind” Iwaizumi’s papa smiling down at him.

Tobio shook his head.

“I’m impressed” Iwaizumi’s papa shouted excitedly, grabbing Oikawa and throwing him off the bed, Iwaizumi and his father standing next to him laughing, his Iwaizumi’s papa taking the spot of the brunette and shook the omega’s hand, “my name if Akinari….or Papa, whichever one floats your boat.”

Tobio nodded and bowed his head at the alpha, “nice to meet you Akinari-san.”

“So polite” Akinari gushed and wrapped an arm around the omega’s shoulders and looked at his husband, “can we keep him honey?!”

“But he’s mine” Oikawa whined as he tried to get himself off of the floor, Akinari smirking at the brunette and lightly kicked him.

“Too late” and faced Tobio while the brunette groaned on the floor, Iwaizumi lightly kicking and chuckling at his friend, “mind putting makeup on me?”

“Are you sure” Tobio asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hell yes” Akinari cheers, “I’m all up for this shit, I’ve got plenty of time and I want to learn more about you and how we can help you out.”

“You don’t have to help me out” Tobio laughing nervously under the intense gaze of this alpha’s dark eyes.

Akinari places a finger in front of his lips again, “I want to darling, seriously, I insist; I love helping people out and you seem like a nice guy. From what I hear you really need some help…..am I right?”

Tobio couldn’t deny it and nodded his head, “ok.”

“Splendid” sitting up straighter, “do your magic whenever your ready.”

Tobio giving a soft smile, feeling so much love in one room from everyone. No one has abandoned him; not Oikawa, who has been sweet and loving towards him after he cooled off, giving him flowers and gifts, and making sure to tell him everything he needed to hear. How much he mattered, how he isn’t stupid…..how he isn’t a whore, apologizing for the nasty question and being still wanting to go out on a date with him.

Not Konoha, not Semi (who has been constantly checking up on him while making sure doesn’t murder someone), not Iwaizumi, Bokuto texting him to make sure he’s ok and sending him pictures of Nao, Iwaizumi’s parents even came to help him despite never meeting them before meeting them before today. He knows Kuroo hasn’t even though he hasn’t been back yet. He knows his brother is still cooling off and probably preparing for the next nine months with Bokuto probably…...although he would love for Kuroo to come back and be near him.

Tobio felt his stomach churn as the smell of the food hit him with full force as Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared passing out the food. 

“Ok Tobio-chan” Oikawa smiles as he digs through his bag, “I texted Bokuto to asked what you like to eat, so I got your favor-”

Tobio without warning puked, Konoha not jumping off the bed in time as it got all over him.

 

-7:00 P.M.-

 

“I’m really sorry I keep puking on you” Tobio mumbles as he took a drink of milk.

“It’s not your fault so quit apologizing” Konoha chuckles as he bites into a burger, “I honestly should have learned my lesson from yesterday, funny thing is I brought a couple of extra pairs of clothes with me just for that reason.”

Bokuto, who was sitting next to the blond, just laughs, “don’t worry dude, I was in your position when he was pregnant with Nao, no matter what I did and how much I prepared for it I always ended up getting puked on.”

“Can we not talk about puking while we are all eating” Semi groans as he took a bite of his carrot.

“I’m with him on this one” Kuroo taking a sip of his water sitting in a chair next to his brother, picking up a crayon on the floor that Nao dropped, the small alpha sitting with Tobio on the bed as happy as he can be as he colored in his journal.

“Whatcha drawing” Tobio asks as he tried to take a peak at picture.

Nao hugged the journal to hide the picture, “it’s a surprise mommy, don’t look!”

The omega chuckled and looked away from the picture, looking at Oikawa next to him on the other side. The two of them locked eyes and both smiled at each other, Oikawa reaching for the omega’s hand, Nao slapping his hand away.

“No sir” Nao scolded, Kuroo busted out laughing, Tobio hiding his face and tried to hold back his laughter. 

“Possessive little guy ain’t he” Akinari chuckles as rested his head on his his husband’s shoulder.

“Well he did just learn that his momma is pregnant” Hinata laughs, setting a sippy cup filled with milk and handed it to the little alpha, “his possessive nature is going to get a lot worse, by the way Tobio, do I need someone to take your spot for face painting at the fair Tuesday?"

Tobio eyes widened as he completely forgot about the fair, "I'm still doing it."

"Are you sure" Hinata frowns, "you can't really walk and mov-"

"I'm doing it" Tobio states, glaring at his friend, "they are going to have me in a wheelchair so I don't strain myself and hurt the baby; I'm doing it."

Hinata raised his hand up in surrender, "fine fine, just wanting to make sure you're not going to get hurt."

"You know my brother likes to face paint" Kuroo says as he writes something down in his notes, glad that Tobio will have something to do to distract himself from all of this, "you're going to get nowhere with him."

Tobio nods, "exactly."

Oikawa smiles at Tobio; finally getting an idea of what they can do on their date.

“Alright Tobio” Kuroo raising his voice to get his little brother’s attention, putting down his pen as he finished jotting some noted down on his notepad, “we are going to do a lot of preparation for this.”

Tobio groaned, “do we have to talk about this now?”

“Yup” Kuroo with expression as clear day saying ‘I don’t wan to talk about this either’, “I would rather we just get this conversation out of the way, at least I’m not mom and would literally spill out every in detail and what goes on with your body and all that shit.”

Tobio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, “true….fine.”

“Ok, we are going to need to buy a lot of dresses.”

“I don’t wanna” the omega groaned.

“Wearing dresses would be in your best interest Tobio” Semi spoke up.

“I know but I hate them” Tobio grumbled.

“Mom said that it’s not good for pregnant omegas to be wearing pants” Kuroo explains as Oikawa and Konoha were about to ask, “circulation and pressure thing, could hurt the baby if your not careful enough, specially if you’re a skinny thing like my little brother here.”

“Do I have to start wearing them once I get out of here” Tobio frowns.

“Yes, especially with all of the stress you have been through” Kuroo giving a small smile as he ruffled Tobio’s hair, “the strain that it’s putting on your body, I would rather be safe than sorry and keep you and you kid safe. Do you still have some of your dresses?”

Tobio shook his head.

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t think I was going to have another kid” Tobio shrugging his shoulders, eyeing the blue gem hanging around Kuroo’s neck, “because you know...”

Kuroo patted his head as he knew what he little brother was talking about, “gotcha, don’t worry, I’m just going to need to buy a lot.”

“You don’t need to buy them for me” Tobio groans, “I’m a big boy.”

“You’re not spending jack shit” Kuroo shaking his head, “conserve your money little bro.”

Nao looks up at his mom with a smile, “I will help keep little bubba safe” lifting up his finished drawing, the omega smiling as Nao drew himself, Tobio and a little baby in Tobio’s arms.

Tobio smiles and kisses Nao’s forehead and squeezes the teddy bear his son got him, “I know you will, I love the drawing and we will get to hang it up on the wall for everyone to see.”

Oikawa smiles at the two of them, unable but to help think how great it would be for Tobio to have his kids someday. He smiled at the thought, and realized this is the first time he’s even thought about having kids with an omega…...and be serious about it.

“We’re going to need to start early and start stocking up on diapers” Kuroo looking back to his list.

Tobio nodded, “ok, I can agree with that.”

“Good good” jotting something down on his list, “vitamins, now I know Bokuto grabbed some from the store, but since you require multiple vitamins, one being a special kind” glaring at Oikawa, still extremely pissed off at for the comment he made earlier, “which I will not explain to you since it is none of your damn business” Iwaizumi holding back his papa and shook his head, Oikawa frowning at Kuroo and looked curiously at Tobio, “we will need to buy some of those asap.”

Tobio frowned, but let out a sigh and nodded, “sounds good.”

“Ok, now one of the things I’m dreading to ask” Kuroo grumbles, “bra’s…..still have any of them?”

Tobio’s face turned red as Oikawa looked at his flat chest as he felt his face heat up, Konoha and Semi snorting. Iwaizumi turned his head to the side in embarrassment, his parents debating on if they should leave the room. 

“Why didn’t you bother saving them moron” Hinata groaned.

“Because I didn’t think I was going to find someone and have anymore kids you dumbass” Tobio growls and the orange haired omega stuck his tongue at him.

Nao jumped up and flipped Hinata off, “no talking to mommy like that dumbass!”

Everyone in the room started laughing, Oikawa unable to help but think Nao and Tobio are two peas in a pod.

“I’m going to assume they are going to get to d-cups” Kuroo’s face red and hiding his face, really not wanting to talk about his brother’s breasts at all.

“You’re breasts grew to d-cups” Oikawa cried, unable to get the mental image of Tobio’s big breasts in a dress while wearing make-up. He already gets turned on by Tobio looking and acting the way he does, but the mental image sent him over the edge.

‘Too damn sexy’ Oikawa’s nose started spewing out blood, falling backwards in his chair and fell to the floor with a thud; Iwaizumi and his parent’s all face palming. 

Kuroo jumped up from his seat and pointed at Oikawa, face red as a tomato and completely flustered, “quit picturing my brother with boobs you perverted bastard!”

Tobio’s face just as red as his brother’s.

Nao gasped and turned to his momma, and placed his hands on where his breasts were going to grow and started cheering, “YAY, MOMMY BOOBIES ARE COMING BACK!!”

“NAO” Kuroo and Tobio both shouting, Kuroo picking up the small alpha as Tobio hid his face behind his hands.

Konoha completely lost his shit and fell on the floor laughing.

“What is up with you alpha’s obsession with breasts” Semi couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at Nao, who Kuroo had to get help from Bokuto as Nao kept squirming and screaming ‘those are my boobies’ on the top of his lungs, and Oikawa was still daydreaming on the floor as blood still came out of his nose.

“I don’t know” a voice speaks up, one that didn’t belong to anyone in the group, one that got on every one of Kuroo’s last nerves, “maybe because they’re soft and squishy, more to grab into I guess.”

Tobio face deadpanned, knowing what kind of conversation was going to be. While the omega never had a personal problem with the alpha, his brother seemed personally offended by this guy’s existence. His brother was already on edge and ready to fight someone, knowing one of them being Oikawa, so this guy showing up now of all times was not going to end well.

‘Why’ was all the omega could think as he saw he brother slowly turned his head to the door with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Daisho stands at the doorway with a polite smile, his tongue sticking out slightly, his thick dark hair with his bangs are swept to the side neatly, wearing an expensive looking suit. His cold and calculating eyes taking in everything and everyone around him, the alpha kind of surprised to see Akinari was here, but didn’t let that distract him and set his eyes on the blue eyed omega that has been blasted on the news.

He locked eyes with Tobio, Kuroo seeing this and handed Nao off to Semi and got into a defensive stance, Bokuto doing the same. Oikawa knowing this snake is bad news and mimicked Kuroo’s stance.

Daisho put his hands up as his smile grew wider, “oh calm you two, I just came here to talk.”


	9. A Deal Is A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Flashbacks. Daisho talks with Tobio. Kuroo and Semi go to the beta's house. And Oikawa and Tobio have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY, THANK YOU AGAIN SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, THEY MEAN A LOT AND I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU ALL!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Another long chapter and I do intend on keeping it that way! And I'm trying my best to get this published earlier in the day, it is something that I'm going to be working on!
> 
> Thank you all so much!! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***This chapter contains language, mentions of rape, and some sexual content***

-Flashback-

“Futakuchi” Oikawa calls out as he climbed onto the coffee table in the living room, a green blanket with alien heads wrapped around his neck to make it into a cape, holding a small helmet on his hip with his chest puffed out with a big smile, “got the camera turned on?”

Futakuchi shifts the camera a bit to get a better angle, “yes it is.”

“Excellent” Oikawa cheers as he claps his hands together, then pointed to the camera, “welcome to whoever is watching this video, it is I, Tooru Oikawa, coming from you from the planet mars!”

“I thought we went with Jupiter” Futakuchi questions.

“I thought we are going to be on Neptune” Daizo questions as he peaked at the brunette from behind the couch.

“Weren’t we going to be on the moon” Iwaizumi asks as he stood next to Futakuchi.

“I thought we were going for Uranus” Daisho snorts off camera.

“Shut it” Oikawa snaps, Daisho just laughing in response, “didn’t you guys pay attention during my plans for this video?”

“I was too busy trying to make sure I have enough space on the camera uncle Akinari got for my birthday last year” Futakuchi explains as he shifts the camera around, the camera now pointing at the floor, “let me make sure I still have some space for a video again.”

“I heard Uranus and I zoned out” Daisho snickers.

“I just want cake” Iwaizumi responds, his little brother Hisahito hides behind him and nods his head, signaling that he wanted cake too.

“I like Neptune” Daizo says.

“I don’t care what you like” Oikawa grunts as he dismissed the green eyed alpha, Daizo give a low growl in response.

“Play nice” Iwaizumi scolds, “just because it’s your birthday, doesn’t mean you can be rude.”

“But it’s my TENTH birthday Iwa-chan” the brunette whines, “I hit the double digits!”

“I hit the double digits before you did Trash” Daisho smirks as he adjusted the green suit he was in.

“By nineteen days snake” Oikawa sticking his tongue out at his friend.

“Still older than you” Daisho sings as he stuck his tongue at the loud brunette.

“And I turned ten before the both of you” Iwaizumi boasts, “meaning I’m older than all you assholes here.”

Daisho rolled his eyes, Oikawa pouting.

“Hajime how many times have I told you” Akinari shouts from the kitchen, the alpha tensing up at the authoritative tone, “don’t use that language!”

“Ha ha” Daisho mocks, “uncle Akinari strikes again.”

“Since no one decided to listen to me” Oikawa speaks up, everyone turning their heads back to him, “let’s go over this again.”

Everyone in the room groans, Futakuchi raising the camera back onto Oikawa.

“Ok, I’m the heroic astronaut going to save princess Hisahito” pointing to the small omega hiding behind Iwaizumi, the omega having bleach blond hair with icy blue eyes, wearing a yellow dress with a golden crown on top of his head, “since he was captured by the horrible space aliens” pointing to Daisho, Iwaizumi and Daizo.

The three of them not looking amused.

“You are the horrible space aliens form mars, and-”

“I like to be a space alien form Neptune” Daizo interrupts with a smile, “I think it would be cool to be a blue water typ-”

“No you’re a HORRIBLE space alien from MARS” Oikawa states with a nasty glare, Daizo’s smile disappearing from his face, “that’s why you are wearing a red suit with horns, that’s why Iwa-chan is wearing a red suit with a whole bunch of spikes on it.”

“Then why is Daisho wearing green” Hisahito asks timidly, holding onto the back of Iwaizumi’s red costume.

“Because he’s a snake” smirking at an unamused Daisho, “I guess he can’t be from mars…...I guess he’s a snake from Uranus!”

“Oh come one” Daisho rolling his eyes, looking at the blond omega with a smile and giving a small blush, “I want to save princess Hisahito!”

“Next year on your birthday” Oikawa pouts, “my birthday, I’m the hero…..how many times do we have to go over this?!”

“You’re the hero every year at all our birthdays” Daisho sliding himself next to the cute omega, Hisahito cheeks turning a little red and returning the alpha’s smile, “I would love to be hero and you can be a trash alien from teeny tiny Pluto!”

Iwaizumi looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

“Hell no” Oikawa shaking his head as he points to the smirking alpha, “I’m not trash, a handsome astronaut is what I am, and if I had to be from any planet it would be from Jupiter!”

“Wait so are we going to be on Jupiter now” Futakuchi tilting his head to the side, zooming the camera onto Oikawa a bit.

“Mars Futakuchi, read my lips” pointing to his mouth and the younger alpha looked at his mouth, “MARS, we are at MARS because that’s where all the horrible aliens are going to be at because they captured the princess, Jupiter is big and cool looking, doesn’t kidnap princess and have kick-ass aliens!”

“Language or you boys won’t be getting cake” Akinari shouts again.

“You are a true villian Trash” Daisho gasps dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart, the omega giggled at him, Daizo grinning at Oikawa’s frustration, “he’s threatening our good time” wrapping an arm around the omega’s shoulders, Iwaizumi narrowing his eyes at the action, “he’s going to have our cake taken away from us, PURE EVIL!”

Akinari busts out laughing as he peaks at the children from the kitchen, loving every second of his two kids playing with their friends.

Before Oikawa could respond to the alpha, Daisho lifts Hisahito in the air and tossed the blond omega over his shoulder and gave a shit eating grin at wide eyed Iwaizumi, “we must run away together before we fall prey to Oikawa’s horrible plans on taking the cake away from us!”

Hisahito continues to giggle, “run before we can’t have any!”

“We will princess” Daisho seeing the rage in Iwaizumi and makes a run for it, “come with me Daizo, we must run so we can have the cake!”

Daizo eyes light up and gave a big smile, glad that his cousin was so willing to include him in the game, jumping on to top of the couch to follow the older alpha.

Iwaizumi starts chasing them around them around the living room, eyes locked on the alpha carrying his little brother. Oikawa sticks the helmet on top of his head and points to the camera with a big smile, just glad that they were able to start playing, “they have the princess, we must save him” and starts running next to Iwaizumi to chase the two alpha’s.

“Why don’t you play with them” Akinari asks as he walked next to Futakuchi, watching Daisho with worry as the young alpha jumped from one couch to another while carrying his son, taking everything in him to not get Daisho to put down Hisahito before one of them gets hurt, “I can hold your camera while you play.”

Futakuchi just shrugs his shoulders as he kept the camera on Oikawa, “nah, it looks like too much work to run around.”

The older alpha snorts, nearly busting out laughing as Oikawa dives for Daizo and ended up face planting on the floor, the brunette jumping up as he tries continues to chase after the green eyed alpha with a forced smile, “you sure?”

Futakuchi nods, “my dad calls me strange for not wanting to run around and play with the others, says it’s unnatural for an alpha like me to not want to rough house with other kids.”

Akinari frowns, never able to understand why his brother in law was so harsh on Futakuchi, the young alpha seeming to get harsher treatment than his older siblings, “you’re not strange, not everyone is the same.”

“I know that” Futakuchi smiles, “that’s why I like coming to your house, you don’t think I’m strange.”

Akinari returns the boy’s smile, “who am I to judge, I’m an alpha married to another alpha.”

“I don’t see a problem with it” Futakuchi responds as Oikawa was shoved off the couch by Iwaizumi, Daisho sticking his tongue out as he pivots his feet to jump off the back of the couch, landing on the floor swiftly as Hisahito clings onto him as he laughs, Iwaizumi growling and jumping off the back of the couch as he regains his composure.

Akinari pats the younger boy on the head, “you’re a good kid.”

“Thank you uncle” Futakuchi having a bit of a difficult time tying to keep the camera on Oikawa as he zooms all around the living room with incredible speed, “my babysitter tells me the same thing.”

“Your babysitter married to another alpha” Akinari asks as he watched Futakuchi somehow managing to keep up with the excitable brunette.

“No, but he says there is one that he likes though” giving a small jump when Iwaizumi grasped onto Daisho’s ankle as he dove for the alpha, Daisho releasing the small omega before he could get hurt.

“Run Princess Hisahito” Daisho yells to the omega as he blew a kiss in the omega’s direction, Iwaizumi dragging him to their dungeon, which was just a fort of pillows, Daizo grabbing the omega’s hand as they both run in the opposite direction of the dungeon, Oikawa chasing after the two of them with a smile, “I will hold this alien off for as long as I can!”

“But he did tell me he’s got a surprise for me for me birthday” Futakuchi bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, “I hope it’s another camera!”

“You want another one” Akinari asks as he stared at the camera he gave his nephew last year.

“Yes, I love taking pictures and recording things” the young alpha smiles.

Akinari chuckles, “I know, how about I get you a camera that can hold a lot more pictures and videos, one that has a lot of different filters.”

Futakuchi snaps his head to his uncle as his eyes lit up, “will you?!”

Akinari ruffles the young alpha’s hair, “of course I will darling!”

Hisahito jumps into Akinari arms out of nowhere and nuzzled his head into the alpha’s neck with laughter, “it it time to eat cake Papa?”

Oikawa goes and hugs one of Akinari’s leg’s with a smile, “yeah I’m hungry!”

Daisho carried Daizo on his back and run to hug his uncle’s other leg, giving Akinari a smile that was identical to his fathers, “it smells delicious!”

Iwaizumi comes over and raises his arms in the air, signaling that he wants to be picked up, Akinari so happy that his adopted son was so affectionate with him compared to when he first got him and Hisahito when the young alpha was five. He picked up Iwaizumi, his son smiling as he clung onto his father.

“Futakuchi, take a quick picture so we can have cake” Akinari smiling as he sat on his knees, all the young alpha’s and the omega leaning onto Akinari.

Oikawa wrapped an arm around Futauchi’s shoulder and gave the younger alpha a side hug, Futakuchi feeling his cheeks heat up a bit as he raised the camera in the air.

All of them giving big smiles as Futakuchi snapped a picture.

 

-End of Flashback-

 

-Sunday: 7:30 P.M.-

 

“Oh calm down you two, I just came here to talk” Daisho says with a big smile, his eyes never leaving Tobio, creeping out the omega, “that’s all, I want no trouble.”

“Bullshit” Kuroo snapped, “all you do is cause trouble.”

“Tch, you want to be the pot or the kettle” smirking as he looked at the three alpha’s in front of him.

“He’s got a point” Tobio comments.

Kuroo snapped his head to his brother with a raised eyebrow, “whose side are you on?”

Tobio just looked annoyed, “I just want to sleep.”

“Afraid I can’t allow you to do that for a bit” Daisho says as he tries to walk up to the bed, Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto all shifting to the side to block the alpha, Daisho rolling his eyes, “seriously I’m tired and want to sleep too, so does poor Futakuchi who hasn’t slept in over twenty-four hours.”

All eyes shifting to the tired alpha leaning against the door behind Daisho, looking like he’s going to pass out any moment. He rubbed one of his eyes and gave a big yawn, “if you didn’t drag me along I could get some fucking sleep before I have to go back to work.”

“I need you here” Daisho responds, smiling as Akinari walks up to the alpha, “hello uncle Akinari” looking over to his husband and Iwaizumi, “how are you guys, haven’t seen you since the funeral Iwa.”

Kuroo gives Iwaizumi a questioning look, “you know this asshole?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “technically he’s my cousin.”

“What?!”

“My dad is best friends with his dad” Oikawa nodding his head to the smirking alpha, “I’ve known him since I was three years old.”

“Why haven’t I heard about this until now” Kuroo asks, genuinely curious about all of this.

“Because I can’t stand this son of a bitch more than you” Oikawa says as he brushes some of his hair out of his face.

“How rude Trash” Daisho responds, Akinari smacking the alpha on the back of the head.

“How many times do we have to go over this?”

Daisho just shrugs as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder, giving a small laugh, “sorry uncle, old habits die hard.”

“Did your father put you up to this” Akinari questions, knowing his nephew and older brother well enough, “what exactly do you two” gesturing to Daisho and Futakuchi, “want with Tobio?”

“Yeah” Kuroo narrowing his eyes at the two alpha’s by the door, “what do you want with my little brother?”

“Sheesh, everyone always assumes the worst in me” Daisho giving a dramatic sigh.

“Because they have every right to be” Futakuchi grumbles as he shifts his weight onto his other leg.

“Shut it” Daisho snaps, “I honest to god just want to talk to Tobio about a few things, is that not too much of an important request?”

“Talk about what” Semi questions as he finally got Nao to calm down about his momma’s boobies, Daisho looking over to the omega, “I mean like what’s your reasoning for wanting to talk to Tobio after going through a traumatic experience?”

“Daizo’s my cousin and I’m technically a lawyer” Daisho explains, Kuroo freezing on the spot as he looked like he didn’t know how to process this information, “me, Futakuchi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daizo all come from very important rich political parents.”

“So you’re most people call ‘The Elite Children’, I knew you, Futakuchi and Daizo seemed familiar” Konoha says as he looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “never pegged you two for the Elite Children, how come I’ve never heard of you two having that title, never seen you two in the magazines or on the TV?”

“I like to stay out of the spotlight like my fathers” Iwaizumi says, looking not so pleased to be in the same room as Daisho.

“My father hates me” Oikawa shrugs as if it was no big deal, “long story short I’ve been disowned, so I’m not important enough to have cameras follow me everywhere.”

“He doesn’t hate you” Daisho smiles as he gestures his hands lazily a bit, “more like disappointed more than anything.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, not believing the snakes statement for a second.

“Anyway, I need to talk to Tobio” looking at Kuroo, “he actually doesn’t annoy me.”

Kuroo frowns, “is Daizo pressing any charges…..wanting you to convince my brother that what he did was out of love or some stupid bullshit?”

Oikawa scooting back to the omega, the alpha grabbing the omega’s hand, Tobio giving it a tight squeeze at the mention of Daizo’s name.

Still scared of the man who raped him.

Daisho raised an eyebrow at the action, seeing how Tobio pressed the back of his head against the brunette, “can’t say, business between Tobio, Futakuchi and I.”

“I would love to know these things” Kuroo states, the two alpha’s locking eyes, “my brother just got hurt by YOUR cousin, I’m giving you no choice that I’m going to be here for this conversation.”

“Stubborn as usual” rolling his eyes.

“Keep rolling those eyes, hope they find a brain back there” Kuroo smiles.

“God I hope you know your hair doesn’t count as your height” Daisho returning the smile.

“How did these two meet anyway” Oikawa asks the omega, giving a small purr at the attention he was receiving from Tobio.

“They met at the park when Kuroo was eight, at first they got along” Tobio chuckling at the memory as he gave Oikawa’s hand a squeeze, “but then they sat down to eat snacks, Daisho made a rude comment about his snack, Kuroo didn't hesitate to make a comment about his, then Daisho made a comment about how my brother and I were eating poor people food, and he felt sorry that I’m related to my brother. Kuroo shot back by calling him he’s a rich boy who had his head stuck up his own ass, and told him he could take the alpha on in a volleyball game, Daisho not being happy that Kuroo was actually pretty good and they have been nagging and annoying each other ever since.”

“They started a ‘rivalry’ so to speak over snacks when they were eight?”

Tobio nodded as he looked amused by it all, “yup.”

“Fine you stubborn cat” Daisho rolling his eyes, “you can stay while I talk to your brother.”

Kuroo crosses his arms in front of his chest, “that’s more like it.”

“I want to as well” Oikawa chimes in, looking down at Tobio with a smile, “as long as you’re ok with me being here.”

Tobio looked down at his stomach, “yeah, you and Kuroo can stay.”

“Are you even fine with Daisho wanting to talk to you” Kuroo questions.

“Not really” Tobio shrugged, “but it needs to be done.”

“So you remember” Daisho smiles as he ignores the questioning look from the raven haired alpha, clapping his hands as he looked all around the room, “I need everyone besides Tobio, Futakuchi, Kuroo and Oikawa to exit the room for a bit.”

Semi looks at Tobio as he held Nao, “do you want us to listen to him?”

Tobio nodded as he let out a sigh, “yeah, I need to get this over with so I can get some sleep.”

“You heard the omega” Daisho says, “out.”

“Well I need to talk to the rest of you guys about something anyway” Semi says as he looks at Bokuto, Konoha and Iwaizumi, the three of them nodding.

“Dumbass” Tobio calls out to Hinata, the omega handing over crayons, Nao’s drawing journal and bag of snacks and clothes, “distract my son for me please.”

Hinata nodding with a smile, “as what I normally do.”

“Nao, momma has to talk for a bit” Tobio calling out to his son, Semi setting the small alpha on the bed, “go hang out with Dumbass, Konoha, Bokuto and Semi for a bit.”

“B-but I want to be with you mommy” Nao frowns, hugging the omega as he started tearing up a bit.

Tobio places a small kiss on his head and brushes his hair out of his eyes, “just for a bit, then you and I can nap together, ok?”

Nao still frowning, but nodded.

“Go show Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Semi and Akinari your drawings” tickling the small alpha a bit, Nao giggling at the action, “show them your Iron Man drawings.”

Nao smiles at the omega, “yes momma, they’re going to love them!”

Kuroo ruffles his hair a bit, “show Bokuto of the one where Iron Man is beating up Captain America.”

“What” Bokuto gasps, “Nao how could you, Captain America is cool!”

“But I love Iron Man” Nao shouts back, Bokuto picks up the small alpha as they walk out the room, the two of them bickering about who was better. 

Hinata smirks at the two, giving Tobio a playful shove, “if you need anything, call me buddy.”

Tobio returns the smirk, glad Hinata has always had his back. They may bicker most of the time they are around each other, but are there for each other when it counts. 

Tobio shoved the orange haired omega, “thanks dumbass, now go to my son before he and Bokuto break something.”

Hinata laughs as he gave a small wave as he exited the door.

“Same here” Semi smiles, the raven haired omega returning the smile, “let me know if you need anything” ruffling the omega’s hair as he left the room.

“See you in a bit Blueberry” Konoha chuckles as Tobio flipped him off as he still didn’t like the nickname as he skips out of the room, “love you too!”

“Don’t say something stupid” Iwaizumi says as he slaps Oikawa.

“I haven’t done anything” Oikawa pouts as he rubbed his arm.

“That’s a warning Trashykawa” Iwaizumi smirking at Oikawa.

“Your bound to say something idiotic” Daisho grins, he and Iwaizumi making eye contact, “we need to catch up Iwa, haven’t seen you since the funeral and I would love to know how you’re holding up.”

“As good as I’ll ever be” Iwaizumi frowns as he walks passed the alpha without another word.

Daisho frowns as he rubbed the mark on his neck.

“He really wants to talk to you Iwa” Futakuchi comments as Iwaizumi walks past him, “I think it would be good for the two of you.”

Iwaizumi didn’t stop walking as he says, “it doesn’t change the fact the my little brother is gone.”

Akinari and his husband walk not too far behind the their son, Akinari placing his hand on Futakuchi’s shoulders, “I know you’re a good kid and I know you’ve been through hell with your father the past few years…..but please do the right thing and put your cousin in jail.”

Futakuchi gently pushes his uncle’s hands off of his shoulder as he takes a deep breath, feeling guilty as hell enough as it is, he doesn’t want to feel worse with his favorite uncle’s pleading eyes staring at him, “I can’t make any promises.”

Closing and locking the door in his uncle’s face.

 

-

 

“Alright, lets get this shit over with” Daisho giving out an over exaggerated sigh, setting his bag on the bed and took out some papers as soon as Futakuchi closed and locked the door.

Kuroo and Oikawa sat back in their respective seats on either side of Tobio, the omega looking at the Daisho as he plays with his fingers.

“Ok Tobio” Daisho smiles, his tongue sticking out slightly as he quickly skimmed the papers, “you remember the deal you and I had right?”

“Tobio Kuroo” Kuroo narrowing his eyes at his little brother, “you two made a deal?”

Tobio nodded with a nervous smile, “that would be correct.”

“Haven’t I raised you correctly” the alpha pointing at his brother, “it’s not a good idea even associating with this snake to begin with.”

“I’m going to have to agree with Kuroo here” Oikawa frowning at the omega, “he’s bad news.”

“You know I’m standing right here” Daisho giving them a deadpan expression as Futakuchi places his hand in front of his mouth to hold back a laugh.

“When was this deal even made to begin with and why” Kuroo questioned.

“Well…...you know when I got in trouble with the cops when I took Astumu’s car during the fair” Tobio looking at his brother and Oikawa nervously, “when they held me up for a few of hours before you, mom, Bokuto and Kenma came to pick me up.”

“You were arrested” Oikawa frowns, wondering what the hell his boyfriend, or wanting to be his boyfriend, did with the car.

“Not arrested…..just held up. But I remember......mom and I nearly had a heart attack” Kuroo chuckles, “although I’m proud what you did with that jackasses car…….kind of surprised that you weren’t made to pay damages.”

“Well I would have” Tobio explains, “but Daisho and his dad were placed on my case.”

“I thought it was the nice lawyer that talked to mom worked on your case.”

Daisho nodded, “you would be correct….well it was more of me than anything else since my father wanted me to start getting experience, I just knew you would throw a fit if you saw me when you picked up your brother, so I told my dad to cover for me so you wouldn’t throw a fit and demand answers from me and whatnot; I like to keep my clients information private unless my client says otherwise.”

Kuroo narrowed his eye, knowing he couldn’t argue with that statement, “what was the deal?”

“Well, your brother wouldn’t give me all the details” Daisho starts to explain, “I asked him why he decided to destroy his ex’s vehicle, and he told me ‘he hurt me and I lost control’, I asked him how he hurt him, and all he told me was that he was touched inappropriately.”

Oikawa frowns at Tobio, curious more than ever about the beauty next to him. Tobio looked at him as he hugged his stomach, opening a hand and held it out to the alpha. Oikawa gave a small smile and took the omega’s hand and intertwined their fingers, Kuroo doing everything in his power to keep his mouth shut.

“So I felt bad for your brother and showed him some mercy as Atsumu and Kunimi were both wanting him to pay for damages” Daisho shrugs.

“You feeling bad for someone, I find that hard to believe” Kuroo smirking at Daisho’s annoyed expression.

Oikawa snorts as he rubbed his thumb smoothly on Tobio’s hand, “I agree with him, I didn’t know you had a soul.”

Futakuchi couldn’t hold back his laughter.

Kuroo and Oikawa both gave each other a high five, the omega glad they are getting along and not trying to punch each other, even if it was only for now.

“ANYWAY” Daisho raising his voice a bit, “I do have a soul contrary to popular belief” glaring at the two alphas sitting next to the omega, “I told him that I would pay for the damages out of my pocket and let him go off free, in return for my generous behavior, I told him that if I were to need a favor in the future that he would repay for my generosity.”

“Always a damn catch” Kuroo grumbles, knowing he couldn’t be completely mad. The snake did help his brother out, but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this favor.

“So what favor do you want me to help you with….” Tobio nervously asks, “please don’t make me talk to Daizo.”

Daisho shook his head, “I wouldn’t ask that of you, even someone like me knows how insensitive that is….but I know you’re not going to be a fan of what I’m going to propose.”

“Which is...” Tobio really freaking out on what mess he’s gotten himself into, squeezing Oikawa’s hand, Kuroo rubbing his brother’s tense back.

“Keep quiet.”

“What do you mean by keep quiet” Kuroo growls, “about Daizo raping my brother?!”

“That’s exactly what I mean, keep quiet, keep this on the down low since you guys have obviously not been paying attention to the news” Daisho explains as he flipped on the TV hanging on the wall and switching to the news, pointing as a whole bunch of reporters were standing in front of the hospital that they are in, Tobio’s eyes widening as a photo of him and Daizo popped on the screen, the omega not knowing how in the hell the news got a hold of a picture of him smiling, the words ‘Victims of the Attack’ placed with the pictures, “they all want to know what happened.”

“Then they will all know what happened to MY omega” Oikawa growls, looking over at the window and looked down, seeing nothing but a whole bunch of reporters and news vehicles surrounding the front of the building, “they deserve to know what Daizo is, a sick son of a bitch who deserves to get his ass in jail.”

Kuroo nodding in agreement, “he needs to be punished you snake.”

“Oikawa I know you don’t like Daizo and never really had” Daisho sighs, “and Kuroo I know you have every right to be upset, bu-”

“I’m absolutely livid” Kuroo growls.

“BUT a deal is a deal” Daisho frowns, “I will do whatever I can to protect your brother, but I need him to listen to what I have to say and what I ask of him.”

“Help me” Tobio questions in a timid voice, Daisho unable to help himself as he pictured Hisahito in Tobio’s spot for a split second.

The alpha rubbed the mark on his neck, “yes, I’m going to be lawyer/manager to you Tobio, I’m giving you no choice on that as it would be essential to have me on your side. I’ve been speaking on your behalf and telling the news you’re making a speedy recovery, asking me if you can go on news and talk shows to talk about what happened, and if you’re going to press charges on whoever did this to you, as we have not revealed whom yet for the attackers ‘safety’ so to speak.”

“Why are so many people so fixated on this” Kuroo questions, “I mean yes this kind of attack would raise attention, but Tobio is just a regular citizen.”

Tobio looking at Daisho for an answer as well, wondering the same thing.

“You were attacked with one of the Elite Children, one that we surprisingly manage to keep a squeaky clean image for” ignoring the glares from Oikawa and Kuroo, “so he’s a darling to the media; handsome, volleyball captain, nice guy with a bright future who can do no wrong. People are talking and saying that there might be a possible connection between Tobio and Daizo other than just being attacked together…...like a possible love connection.”

Oikawa squeezed Tobio’s hand, “no fucking way!”

“I confirmed it with the media that they were just ‘friends’” Daisho putting his hands up, “although I’m pretty sure they don’t believe me since they would like to create a fantasy that these two beautiful people would be a thing, saying how it’s about time Daizo revealed his love life and whatnot….you know how people can be.”

Tobio bit his lip as he raised an eyebrow at the alpha, “but what if Daizo agrees to these things and claims that we are a couple….then what about me since you’re so focused on keeping him in the clear.”

“Well another lawyer is going to pull the reigns on him” Daisho assures him, “someone that our family trusts.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, “the only person outside of your family that you trust is my father…...please tell me that my father isn’t representing him.”

Daisho gave him a sad smile, “why lie about it?”

“Damn it” Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose, “fuck fuck FUCK!”

Kuroo frowned, feeling a bad for the brunette. While he doesn’t approve whatever he and his brother are, fact of the matter is that his brother and Oikawa both really like each other. Now Daizo comes in to mess with what they have with each other, which makes Oikawa feel even more threatened than before, and is probably going to explode at some point now that he has the knowledge that his father is helping out his enemy.

And from what Kuroo understands, Oikawa and Daizo have been enemies before the whole volleyball captain position issue.

Kuroo can sympathize with having a shit father.

“But take it into an account that we are trying to keep everyone involved quiet” Daisho says as he flips through more papers, “so your father is going to keep Daizo’s perverted mouth shut, and your father is good at what he does and is a scary guy.”

“But Daizo never liked to listen to anyone besides you” Oikawa groans as he massaged his temple, Tobio squeezes his hand and nervously gave a small kiss to the brunette’s hand, “but even now he’s stopped doing that.”

“But your father is going to be doing a lot to make sure he keeps his dick in his pants” not wanting to tell them that Daizo has his eyes only on Tobio, not with Oikawa obviously head over heels in love with the omega, and not with the overprotective Kuroo who surprisingly hasn’t ripped the alpha’s and omega’s hands away from each other, “eyes are going to be on him like a hawk.”

“Still doesn’t make me feel better” Kuroo grunts, Oikawa placing a kiss on Tobio’s hand and nodded in agreement.

“But what I want is for you to be quiet and lie a little bit” Daisho sighs as he brushes some of his hair out of his face, “I would like to get him locked up somewhere, but I can’t do that without having major consequences.”

“I-I don’t know if I can” Tobio mumbles, lightly rubbing his stomach, getting stressed out about all of this and the unwanted attention his horrible experience is bringing him.

“After overhearing you guys, I know you’re pregnant with his kid Tobio” Daisho frowns as Tobio eyes widened, “while I would say I’m thrilled to have an addition in the family, it’s going to cause a lot more problems.”

“Don’t you dare say anything to Daizo” Kuroo snarls, “with all this media attention and forcing my brother lie and claim his attacker is innocent, the last thing my brother needs to deal with is a possible custody battle!”

“I won’t…..as long as Tobio can promise me he will cooperate” Daisho organizing some of his papers on the bed, looking like some sort of contract, “I’m on your side so keep this in mind.”

Tobio wanted to run away and start a new life at this point, this was just getting worse. 

He didn’t want all of this attention on him. People know what he looks like, people are going to point at him and remember him as ‘the omega who got raped’. He was going to be constantly reminded and won’t be left alone. All he ever wanted was to be left alone, he just wanted to have Kuroo and Oikawa to hold him as he was panicking that Daizo could be just around the corner. Now with the possibility of losing his baby to Daizo, the thought alone was making the omega want to curl up in a ball and cry.

He didn’t want to lose another child.

Could he really trust Daisho to have his back?

“If you need me to make the decision easier for you, let me tell you this” he says as he scoots himself further up the bed, forcing Kuroo to move away from Tobio and glared at Oikawa as the alpha knew he needed to scoot back, Daisho leaning in and placed his lips up against the omega’s ears and whispers, “I have information and have spoken to your father in the prison.”

Tobio felt his heart stop at the mention of his father.

“This is coming from mine, Futakuchi’s, Daizo’s and Oikawa’s fathers, not me” he starts, Oikawa and Kuroo watching and nearly flipping out at how scared Tobio looked, Futakuchi frowning at the poor omega as he knew what Daisho was telling him, “but they threatened to release your father despite knowing the vile and disgusting shit he put you and your brother through, especially the horrible shit he put you through, the disgusting training that he forced you through. I swear that I would never want to throw those bad memories back in your face, and I swear I want justice for you and your brother, believe it or not, as they are also threatening on framing him as your attacker and toss him in prison. For the time being I need you to help me help you and Kuroo to stay as safe as possible. Because I have to go back to my father tonight to tell him if you agreed or not, and I have to tell him the truth. If you don’t agree, your dad will be out in less than a week, and your brother will be tossed in prison in the drop of a hat.”

Tobio could see his father now; a tall raven haired alpha with dark blue eyes that could pierce through anyone’s soul. A man that is huge and intimidating, a man who took advantage of the fact that Tobio wanted his father’s love and would try to do almost anything to have it. Tobio knew he would be targeted by his father as soon as he would be released, his father not even supposed to have a possibility of parole at all. He was supposed to serve life as his father was charged more than just abuse, he is a harden criminal who needed to stay locked up.

He believed all the things his father said in the letters, the things that he wanted to say and do to him if he were to get out. Those things his father writes him makes him afraid of what he would do to Nao, what would happen to is unborn child.

And he wouldn’t have Kuroo for help if his father were to be released.

Tobio couldn’t sand the thought of Kuroo being taken away from him. His brother is one of the most important people in his life, always there to take care of and protect him. He is an amazing brother who would lay down his life to make sure the people he loved were being taken care of and safe, he is a good person who doesn’t deserve to be thrown in prison. He’s a good person. Tobio wouldn’t know what to do with himself if his brother gets locked up for an attack, and attack that he is innocent of.

He wouldn’t know how to go on if that happened.

He needed to keep Kuroo, Nao and the unborn child safe at all times.

Tobio was surprised that he didn’t go into a panic attack on the spot, but he knew he wasn’t hiding his shock and fear by Oikawa and Kuroo coddling him. Their voices all sounding like blurs, unable to help but think he just has the worst luck, that he couldn’t get a fucking break for once in his life.

He just wanted some sleep.

“So will you cooperate with me” Daisho asks as he recovered from being shoved away by Kuroo, would have ended up falling on his butt if Futakuchi weren’t there to catch him.

The omega looked up at him as he managed to fight off the tears, his other hand grabbing Kuroo’s and he squeezed both of the alpha's hands harshly, both of them wincing in pain, “yes.”

Kuroo and Oikawa staring at him in disbelief, but none dared to question the scared omega.

“Thank you” Daisho bowed, not happy about shoving the horrific possibilities in the pregnant omega’s face, standing up straight and handed over some documents and a pen, “this is precautionary, making sure you and I have an agreement, I’m not making you pay me shit, that you will have to listen to me if I have to arrange interviews or another kind of arrangements.”

“But I thought you said you were going to keep this on the down low” Kuroo fighting off every urge to rip the documents that his little brother is signing, still not trusting this snake one bit.

“That’s how I want it to be” Daisho sighs, taking a sip of water that Futakuchi handed him, “but lord knows that my father might want to arrange one at some point, to appease the masses, to send out inspiration that anyone can recover from a horrible attack, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Tobio becomes a celebrity at some point.”

“I just want to have a quiet life” Tobio mumbled as he signed his name and date.

“Same here” Futakuchi grumbles as he peaked out the window, being careful to not make it too obvious to the reporters down at the ground, knowing how snoopy they can be, “nosy fools.”

“You’re just extra pissy because they won’t stop following you too” Daisho chuckles.

“I hate it.”

“Why would they be following you” Oikawa question as he narrowed his eyes at the younger alpha, “compared to everyone else in your family, your the least interesting one.”

Futakuchi glared at the window, Daisho raising his hand up to signal his cousin to keep his mouth shut and not argue, Daisho grinning, “he’s a hero.”

“How come” Oikawa finding it to extremely amusing.

“Well Futakuchi was the one who got you inside the room” Daisho explains, “using his training that he went through when he tried to become a police officer and kicked down the door. He was then one who tackled Daizo first and got him pinned to the floor, you know before Kuroo” the raven haired alpha not showing an ounce of regret, “shoved him off and took matters into his own hands. He was the one who called for help and held Daizo down when you two idiots finally calmed down, he was the one who talked to the media and hotel guests, did a magnificent job keeping the situation under control until me and the rest of the family got there…..the people love him” Daisho looking proud of his cousin.

“I hate it” Futakuchi grumbles, rubbing his eyes as he leaned himself against the wall, “can I get some fucking sleep for the love of god?!”

“Why don’t you love the attention” Oikawa smirks as he leans his head on Tobio’s shoulders, “this is going to be your only chance for people to like you druggie, why don’t you soak it all in and love the fact that people aren’t looking at you with disappointment like they normally do?”

Futakuchi’s felt his cheeks heat up as he refused to look at the older alpha, “I’m not, nor was I ever, a drug addict.”

“And you never will be so let's drop it” Daisho glaring at Oikawa, the brunette dropping it, knowing how protective Daisho was of Futakuchi, "also, I think it would be in your best interest to keep your hands to yourself Trash."

Oikawa raises and eyebrow at him, "what?"

Daisho pointed at Tobio and Oikawa, "for the time being I need you two to keep your hands to yourself out in public."

"Why?!"

Daisho gave the brunette an annoyed look, "you know me of all people is telling you to keep your relationship....or fling.....or whatever you two are a secret, I'm doing this for both of you guys protection.....but mostly for Tobio's."

Oikawa crossed his arms in front of his chest, "just to the public?"

"Yes" Daisho responds, "you two just need to make sure you keep an eye out for cameras and whatnot, so if you two are seeing each other" having to hold back his laughter at how much restraint Kuroo was using, "then be paranoid and vigilant.....basically be smart about it."

Tobio frowned, but gave a nod.

Oikawa scrunching his nose up at the alpha, glaring at the contract as he gave a thumbs up.

Kuroo squinting and reading the contract along with Tobio, not looking pleased at all.

A nurse knocked on the door as Tobio handed over the contract to Daisho, Futakuchi unlocking it and opened it wide for her.

“It’s time for your bath and putting on the cream sweetheart” the nurse giving a small smile as she walked up to Tobio, placing a hand over his forehead, “the scan that we did a few hours shows that your baby is doing just fine.”

Tobio nodded and wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach, still panicked over the possibility of his baby being taken away from him, “will you take another scan before I leave tomorrow?”

“Yes sir, now open” the nurse nodding as she took stuck a thermometer in his mouth to check the omega’s temperature, “before you check out tomorrow we will set up an appointment too for an update” she then looked at Kuroo, “and you mentioned about where to find those special vitamins right?”

Kuroo nodded as he placed a hand on Tobio’s forehead, his head feeling a little warm, “during his last pregnancy he became extremely weak and he had a hard time even walking in the early stages, even after the vomiting stopped. He had a bad habit of fainting in the middle of his sentences, and I don’t know if it is the pregnancy itself or the stress he puts on himse-”

“I don’t stress myself out that much” Tobio interrupted as the nurse took the thermometer out of his mouth.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and gave his brother a playful shove, “you put so much stress on yourself that sometimes I don’t even know how you function.”

“You would just pass out like that” Oikawa asks with a worried expression, Futakuchi and Daisho even looking a bit worried with the piece of information.

Tobio blushes as Oikawa reclaims his hand, ignoring Kuroo’s evil eye, “y-yeah, but please don’t freak out on me, makes me more nervous.”

“Will do beautiful” Oikawa smiles, even though he was still extremely worried for him.

“Ok Tobio, make sure you are drinking enough water alright” Tobio nodding his head, “and do you want a couple of protein shakes for breakfast tomorrow?”

“That would be nice” Tobio giving a small bow, “my stomach still can’t handle solid food all that well yet.”

“Will do” the nurse writing it down on her clipboard, “and since you’ve been through a lot I will go ahead and get you some from the dining room while the other nurses help you with your shower, I want to make sure you are getting something in your system.”

Tobio felt nauseous at the thought of food or liquids of any kind, but didn’t have the heart to reject her kindness, “yes mam, sounds good.”

A couple of other nurses walk in with a wheelchair, “time to bathe sweetheart” Kuroo helping the other nurses out as they slowly help Tobio off the bed, Oikawa cringing as he saw nothing but pain written all over the omega’s face.

Sparking his anger for the green eyed alpha even more.

Once they got Tobio into the wheelchair, Daisho walks next to the wheelchair and shook Tobio’s hand, “thank you Tobio, I know that this isn’t easy at all.”

“Yeah, but a deal is a deal right” Tobio wincing as he shifts himself in the wheelchair.

“You do know I have your best interest at heart” the alpha not surprised as the omega’s face clearly shows that he didn’t believe him, “tomorrow you’re getting released around two in the afternoon, I will be back to help you avoid the reporters and talk you further about your pregnancy and how we are going to make a cover story, as I didn’t know about that piece of information until I came here. Also since we came to agreement, I will need you to gather everyone who came into the room with you guys the night of the attack, as I will to talk to them as well; I would do it now, but it's getting late and my father is expecting me.”

Tobio knew he couldn’t argue and just shook his head, groaning at the pain he still felt on his bottom, “ok, I will see you tomorrow then.”

Daisho nods, “see you tomorrow Tobio, now let's go Futakuchi” gesturing his head to the door. He and the other alpha gave a bow, Futakuchi adjusting a pin on his sweater as they both walked out the door without another word.

“Kuroo, I can give you information on the vitamins and other medication that might help your brother, I’m just need a little more information on your brother’s previous pregnancy and allergies” the nurse says as Tobio was wheeled out of the bedroom, Oikawa blowing him a kiss as Tobio gave a small wave to his brother and the brunette.

Kuroo taking slapping the brunette’s hand as he gave a sweet smile to the nurse, ignoring his friend’s whining, “will do mam.”

 

-8:30 P.M.-

 

“And this is Iron Man kicking Captain America’s ass” Nao smiles at the nurses as he sat on top of the front desk, Akinari and his husband, Hinata and Suga, the nurses in awe of how talkative and adorable the small alpha was.

The nurses all going, “awe!”

“These are amazing” Akinari gushes at the proud looking Nao, Akinari actually impressed at how good it actually is for a five year old, unable but to help but think this boy has his mom’s art talent, “you are very talented!”

Nao beamed and turned the page in his journal, pointing to an orange looking dinosaur with a flame in its tail, “and this is my favorite pokemon!”

“Is that charmander” Suga asks as he inspects the picture.

Nao nodding his head in excitement, “yes, he’s so cool” he then turn the page and showed off his picture of a volleyball, “I want to be a volleyball star like mommy and uncle Kuroo and Bokuto!”

Akinari chuckles, “what position do you like?”

“Setter” Nao screams, “it looks so cool, they get to touch the ball a lot and make a lot of plays, I especially like it when they get to dump the ball!”

“Oh god” Akinari face planting on the counter as his husband lets out a groan, “he’s going to be another Oikawa.”

“How do you figure that” Suga chuckles, loving every second of hanging out with Iwaizumi’s parents, getting to the waiting room when all the others were kicked out of the room for some reason.

“Oikawa almost said the same damn thing when he was Nao’s age!”

Suga laughs as he pats the alpha on the back, “I’m sure he won’t be bad, he’s got Tobio for a mom after all.”

“True” the alpha groans, “but man, that took me back.”

“Well, maybe Tobio’s second child might be calm” Suga shrugs.

“Maybe” Akinari doubting it since Daizo is the father, worried that the child might have the same kind of issues as the green eyed alpha, “do you think he might have an omega?”

“Well male alpha’s are a common in your family Akinari” his husband chimes in, “the chances of the kid being an omega, male or female, are very low.”

“True…..maybe he might be an alpha similar to Iwa” Akinari smiles.

Suga’s smile grew as his heart seemed to skip a beat, finding Iwaizumi interesting, he couldn’t put his finger on why, “he is definitely calm compared to Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto.”

Akinari snorted, “you got that right.”

Suga turned his head to Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Oikawa, Semi, Konoha and Bokuto all huddled in a corner, making eye contact with Iwaizumi. He couldn’t help but give a small laugh as Iwaizumi blushed, the alpha turning his attention back to the conversation.

“So you guys up for it” Kuroo smirks as he finished the plan, “we will need to leave here in an hour or so to meet up with…...” looking at Semi as he forgot his alpha’s name.

“Tendo” Semi rolling his eyes at the forgetful alpha, “have to tell you he’s pretty excited about all of this and is a big fan of revenge, so your going to catch him in a good mood, which means he’s going to be more destructive.”

Konoha gives a lazy smile and a thumbs up, “hell yeah I’m in!”

Iwaizumi nods his head as well, having to fully turn his back on Suga as the omega had become a distraction, “I’m in too, this will be satisfying.”

Bokuto smirks, “I would be honored to trash the guys place.”

Oikawa gives an evil smile, “oh I’m ready.”

“Cool” Semi smiles, but he then pointed to Oikawa and Kuroo, “I need to talk to the two of you in private real quick.”

“Ohhhhh” Konoha and Bokuto say in unison, “you two are in trouble!”

“Shut the fuck up” Semi snapped at the two laughing alphas, grabbing a confused Kuroo and Oikawa by the ear and walked to the other side of the waiting room.

“What did we do this time” Kuroo grumbles as he rubbed his ear, “Trash and I were playing nice with each other.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the nickname and glared at the omega, not necessarily being a fan of the omega’s blunt and abrasive personality.

“Nothing...and I plan on keeping it that way since I still don’t trust the two of you together quiet yet” Semi explains as he lightly rubbed his slightly swollen stomach.

“Why, we work quiet well with each other” Oikawa responds as he tilted his head to the side with a quirked eyebrow, Kuroo nodding in agreement.

Semi sighs, “right now you two think you do, but the two of you have been fighting with each other for over a day now and I don’t trust this nice streak of yours to last long.”

“Nice str-”

Semi raising his hand to silence the two alphas, “with what we are doing we could get in huge trouble if we are caught and I want to eliminate any hiderence, the hiderence being you two fighting idiots bickering about Tobio…..which pisses me off to no end as Tobio needs the two of you to get along with all what's going on, especially with what you told me what the meeting was about” raising an eyebrow at Kuroo.

Kuroo knew he was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. He couldn’t make himself like whatever connection Oikawa and his brother have, it pissed him off to no end. He’s trying to make himself tolerate it, but then he sees Oikawa putting his moves on his brother and it makes him want to shove Oikawa down a flight of stairs. His brother has been through too much shit that it makes him extremely paranoid.

“I want…...no one of you two NEEDS to stay here with Tobio” Semi orders, “Tobio needs to have someone other than his son to be there for him in case nosy reporter or nurse want to corner him, he needs comfort from one of you two, and I need one of you two to stay so the rest of us aren’t screwed because you two decided to fight…...which I know you two will.”

The two of them look at each other and shrugged.

“I think Oikawa should stay.”

Kuroo’s eyes bugged out of his head, “no fuc-”

“I’M GIVING YOU TWO NO OPTIONS” Semi growls as his intense brown eyes immediately shut Kuroo up, intimidating Kuroo and Oikawa, “I’m the one pulling the strings right now and I demand you two fucking morons to listen to me, Oikawa is going to stay and guard Tobio until we get back, which won’t be until after midnight. Not that I don’t think Tobio can’t take care of himself, I actually think he does very well on his own for the most part, but the stress and cameras that are on him right now make him vulnerable and it would be stupid of us to leave him and Nao alone. He’s scared and pregnant, and Suga, Akinari and his husband can’t stay here all night like they want to” he then points to Kuroo, “I’m not a fan of leaving Oikawa and Tobio to their own devices, but I know Oikawa won’t hurt your brother, and I know you need to take your anger out on this man who put your brother in this position to begin with…….now you two better not question me or I swear to god I will kick you two in your dicks so hard that you two won’t be able to have children…...you got me?”

The two of them nodded, the two of them not daring to test the scary omega.

“And you” Semi walking up and grabbing Oikawa by the collar, “you don’t have a problem?”

Oikawa gave a small smile and a thumbs up, actually being happy to have one on one time with the beauty, “no problem at all.”

“Word of warning” the omega giving the brunette a small shake, “don’t you dare trying and pull anything on Tobio.”

Oikawa frowns, “I will not, I swear I won’t hurt him.”

“No hurting or trying anything sexual” Semi growls, “even if he asks for it, he’s vulnerable and we need to not give the media and the world another story and reason to keep their cameras on him.”

Kuroo nodding in agreement with the omega, “you heard him…...you know I won’t hesitate if I figure out you got too handsy with him.”

Oikawa wasn’t planning on it and he wouldn’t think Tobio would be asking for anything sexual at all, not with what just happened to him.

Oikawa gulped and gave two thumbs up, “I won’t.”

 

-9:00 P.M.-

 

“Ok honey, I think we are done” the nurse smiles as she closes the cap on the cream, gently rubbing in the cream on the painful looking bruising on the omega’s bottom, Tobio taking a deep breath as he tried to not cry at the pain, “we will have to put on another coating on before you leave tomorrow, ok?”

Tobio nodded as the nurse gently lowered his knees, pulling down the hospital gown over the omega’s lower half of his body and raised the blanket to cover the rest of the omega’s body, “yes mam.”

“Do you want me to grab a blanket for son” pointing to the sleeping alpha on the chair next to the bed, curled up in a ball and softly snoring, hugging his toy cat against his chest.

“My boyfriend got me some blankets from the store earlier” Tobio blushing as he realized he just said ‘boyfriend’, gesturing to the plethora of white roses and gift bags on the floor, “you can grab one of those and put one on him if that is no trouble.”

“Not at all” the nurse smiles as she pulls out a blue and soft looking blanket, looking like it can fit on a king sized bed, walked over and softly placed it on Nao under the omega’s watchful gaze, “anything else you need sweetheart?”

“I can take it over from here mam” Oikawa smiles as he lightly knocks on the door.

The omega nurse blushes at the handsome alpha, Tobio doing everything in his power to not snap at the beautiful nurse eyeing him. 

Oikawa looked over at Tobio and gave a smirk at Tobio’s restraint, “I hope you have a nice night since I know you’re about to head home.”

“Y-yes” the omega nurse blushes and gave a quick bow, “the other nurse will be in here in a little bit to talk to you, hope you two have a nice night” she smiles as she exits the room, her eyes lingering on Oikawa too long for Tobio’s liking.

“Sup beautiful” Oikawa smiling at Tobio, leaning down and pecked the omega’s lips, “you know I only have eyes for you.”

Tobio blushed furiously, “am I really that obvious?”

“A bit” the brunette chuckles as he picked up a couple of bags off of the floor and sat next to Tobio on the bed, “boyfriend.”

Tobio his his face behind his hands, “you heard that didn’t you?”

“Yes I did” leaning up and leaving a lingering kiss on the omega’s hand that was covering his face, “I love the title and I’m glad you want to be my boyfriend.”

“So are we officially dating then” Tobio questions as he sets his hands down, “because with all the flirting you and I do and our first kiss earlier, I was getting a little confused with what we should call each other.”

Oikawa gives a small laugh as he wraps an arm around Tobio’s shoulder, leaning his head on top of Tobio’s, “I honestly was confused as well, so as long as you are ok with dating me, then I will happily take on the title of being your boyfriend.”

“Even though we have to hide it” Tobio frowns as he nuzzled his head into Oikawa’s neck, taking in his comforting scent.

Oikawa nodded, not exactly happy about having to hide his displays of affection towards his new boyfriend, “yeah, but don’t let that change the fact that I like you a lot.”

“Even though I’m pregnant with another man’s baby” Tobio questioned, Oikawa smiles and puts his hands on the omega’s stomach.

“Still doesn’t change my mind” giving the omega a small kiss on the cheek, while still not thrilled, the baby didn’t change his feelings for the omega, if anything it made him want to prove he is better than Daizo now more than ever, “how about a movie?”

Tobio places his hands over the alpha’s, “a movie?”

“Yeah” digging through one of the bags and pulled out some movies that he got when he and Akinari went shopping earlier, “a little birdie told me you have an obsession with American movies.”

Tobio’s eyes lit up as he took some of the movies out of his hands, “and these are for me?”

“Yes they are” Oikawa feeling proud of himself on making the omega smile, “all these bags and roses are for you!”

Tobio read the summary on the back of the DVD, “I’ve been wanting to buy this, but I would either forget or not be able have enough to spare to buy it!”

“Can you read it” Oikawa asks, “I can understand english when spoken to me for the most part, but I’ve never been able to read it for the life of me.”

“My father made me learn at a young age” Tobio answers as he read the next summary on the next movie, “by the time I was five I was able to speak english almost perfectly and could read it for the most part.”

“Damn, beautiful and smart” Oikawa purrs as placed another kiss on the omega’s cheek, laughing when Tobio shoved his head away as his cheeks turned red.

“Which one do you want to watch” Tobio questions the alpha as he calmed down from his laughing fit. 

“You’re going to have to read them beautiful” Oikawa smiles as he rests his head on Tobio’s, “otherwise you want us to take over thirty minutes just to read the damn titles.”

Tobio smirks at the alpha, “my five year old can read english perfectly.”

“Not all of us are perfect” Oikawa pouts.

Tobio poked him on the head, “fine I will read it for you, but I’m going to need to teach you so I’m not doing this for you all the damn time.”

“Thank you” Oikawa sings, flashing that stupid charming smile that the omega had a hard time resisting.

“You’re lucky your good looking” Tobio chuckles as Oikawa gave a small blush.

“I know” Oikawa laughing along with the omega as he nuzzled his head and gave a small purr.

“Self absorbed aren’t we?”

“Not going to lie, I kind of am” Oikawa chuckling.

“Ok, we got ‘The Shawshank Redemption’” Tobio reading the first DVD case, “basically a man get sentenced to two consecutive life sentences for the murder of his wife and lover. But the guy, named Andy, is the only one who knows he didn’t commit the crime. He befriends a guy named Red and experiences the brutal life in a prison.”

Tobio, while loving this movie, doesn’t plan on picking this one. The threat of his brother being wrongfully thrown in prison and his father’s release makes him nervous as hell. All he would be able is to picture his brother going through the crap Andy did.

“Sounds interesting” Oikawa smiles, “but lets see if there is a happier movie, I want you to stay in a good mood.”

Tobio gives him a thankful smile and reads the title of the other DVD case, “The next one is ‘The Graduate’; which the main character Benjamin just finished college and keeps avoiding the question everyone keeps asking: what did he want to do with his life? He ends up being seduced by Mrs. Robinson, who is married and a friend of his parents. Things turn even more complicated when Benjamin starts falling for the one woman that Mrs. Robinson wanted him to stay away from, which is her daughter Elaine.”

“Very interesting” Oikawa mummers to himself as he took the DVD and studied the cover, looking at the front and back, “I’m intrigued, what’s the other one before you and I come to a decision.”

“Alright” Tobio smiles as he reads the last title of the movie, “‘Raising Arizona; an ex con and an ex cop meet and marry, longing for a child of their own. When it is discovered that Hi is unable to have children, they decide to snatch a baby and try to keep their crime a secret, while co-workers, friends and a bounty hunter look to use the child for their own purposes…..this is the only one I haven’t seen of the three.”

Oikawa smiles, “then lets watch R-Raising Arizo…..na?”

“Close enough” Tobio giggles, “as long as you’re interested.”

Oikawa gave a thumbs up, “oh yeah, it actually sounds like shits going to go down in that movie and I’m ready for it.”

“Cool…..do they have a DVD player in here?”

“Papa and I got you covered” Oikawa pointing to the DVD player the was attached to the TV and wall with a lot of wires, “while you were showering, Papa and Suga were able to hook it up for me while the others were talking to me about the errands they were going to run.”

“I’m surprised my brother let you be the one to stay with me” the omega handing over the DVD to Oikawa as he stood up from the bed.

Oikawa snorted, “same here, but then again your friend Semi knows how to be scary when he wants to be.”

“You’re scared of Semi” Tobio doing his best to hold back his laughter.

“Hey, he threatened your brother, and threatened me and my manhood if I were to get ‘too handsy’” Oikawa gesturing to his dick, then putting in the DVD.

Tobio couldn’t hold back his laughter, “oh my god, I’m so sorry that you keep getting threatened.”

“Not your fault” Oikawa smiling at the happy omega, unable but to think Tobio has a beautiful smile, “you should smile more.”

Tobio couldn’t hold back his growing smile and his blush as Oikawa walks back to the bed, setting himself next to the omega and placed a kiss on Tobio’s lips, Tobio cupping the alpha’s cheeks to deepen the kiss. Oikawa made a pleased hum, scooting closer to the omega and wrapped an arm around Tobio’s back to press their chests against each other.

“L-let’s watch the movie before we get carried away” Oikawa mumbles as he pulls away, mesmerized by how much darker Tobio’s eyes seemed, his red tinted cheeks and the small trail of drool trailing down the omega’s chin.

Tobio wordlessly nodded.

Oikawa smiles and kisses his forehead, “since we can’t go out like I planned on, do you want to call this a date?”

Tobio returns the smile and happily nodded, “yes.”

 

-10:30 P.M.-

 

“Oh I’m ready for this” Kuroo grinning as he adjusted his black mask, giving a good few practice swings as he stared at the large two-story home, unable to help but think they got lucky this guy’s house was not in the middle of the city, “I’m ready for this.”

Tendo smirks at him as he puts on his black gloves, “glad you’re just as excited as I am, this asshole is going to get his shit wrecked” looking at the other alphas and his omega behind him, seeing all of them getting their finishing touches on their disguises, “we all ready?”

“You sure we aren’t going to get caught” Iwaizumi questioned as he put on his mask.

Tendo rolled his eyes, “for the hundredth time YES, I staked the house and studied it as soon Semi Semi” smirking as he knew his boyfriend was glaring at him behind the mask, “called me, I snuck over the gate without setting off any alarms and avoiding being caught by the camera, and was able find his power system and shut off his electricity, meaning all cameras and power is off. I saw no animal although we should be mindful and keep an eye out, this house is so damn big that I wouldn’t be surprised if he has some guard dogs hiding around here somewhere.”

“What about the guy” Bokuto asks as he raises up a metal bar and gave it a small twirl, “do you think he’s gonna wake up?”

“Nope” Tendo chirps and says in a sickly sweet voice, “lets just say I knocked him out cold with an old method I used in my younger years, he won’t be up for” lifting up his long sleeved shirt to look at his watch, “….for another twelve hours.”

“What the hell did you do to him” Iwaizumi questioned in a worried tone.

“That information will not be handed out” Tendo immediately responds, “unless I send you in to do the dirty work then you’re going to left in the dark.”

“Why” Konoha smirks as he picked up a crow bar.

“Because if anyone finds out your associated with Tendo in any way that is from the mob or gangs” Semi starts explaining, “then they easily kidnap you and pry information out of you on his methods, where he is, where can they get this or where can they get that, and all that stupid bullshit.”

Tendo points to Semi, “bingo.”

“Then why am I associating with you if there is a possibility I could murdered just talking to you” Iwaizumi really questioning on why he decided to come and work with this madman.

Iwaizumi getting buy a weird and creepy feeling from the red haired alpha.

And wondering how someone uptight like Semi is even with a weird and eccentric guy like Tendo.

“You’re probably fine” Tendo cackles as he slapped Iwaizumi on the back, “this area has less gang activity then were Semi and I used to previously live at, and I keep a low profile so you’re fine!”

“I beg to differ” Iwaizumi grumbles as he picked up a bat.

“You’re too serious Iwa” Tendo pouts, “are you getting laid?”

“What” Iwaizumi narrowing his eye dangerously at the red haired alpha, Konoha chuckling as he stepped between the two.

“How about we start our revenge before it gets too late” Konoha wrapping his around both of the alpha’s shoulders.

“Fine fine” Tendo cheers, “now be aware of traps I set in case there are actually guard animals of any kind, or if this guy for some reason wakes up. I highly doubt it, but it wouldn’t hurt to be a little extra precautionary. So lets make a mess of this place and boys…...feel free to take anything you want, just make sure you keep your gloves on to leave no fingerprints, keep your mask on to hide you face to be on the safe side…...and remember to have fun!”

 

-

 

Semi walks through the bedroom of the beta man who fired Tobio, Tendo urging him that he didn’t want Semi do hurt himself and the baby, that he needed to stay away from the chaos that the alpha’s were spreading around the mansion-like house. Semi wanted to argue and join along with them, but he played he’s the alpha of the house card and that he was to not be crossed and disobeyed. It really irritated Semi when Tendo would talk to him like he was an underling and not his boyfriend, witnessing the red haired alpha talk to his old gang members like that.

“Batter up” Kuroo shouts happily, his voice echoing around the house, “Bokuto pitch me that expensive looking vase!”

“Damn, can we keep this” Bokuto shouts, “this would look nice in our room!”

“No you idiot, if we take anything it’s going to be something we can fit in our bags and/or pockets” Kuroo scolds, “come on, pitch it to me!”

Semi hearing glass breaking and laughter not even ten seconds later.

The omega looked up at the old, fancy looking glass case placed against the wall in front of the king sized bed, looking up in awe of how many pictures and old knick knacks were all encased inside. The omega smiled and opened it up, standing on his tiptoes as he saw a small picture of an adorable looking baby. He grabbed onto it to take a closer look, in awe of the baby girl who was all dressed up in a cute pink dress with a crown on, and turned the picture around to find the picture dated a month ago.

“Adorable” Semi muttered, absentmindedly stuck the picture in his pocket.

He adjusted the strap of the bag that hung on his shoulder, unable to help himself as he took off every knick knacks and pictures with a baby on it, planning on placing the knick knacks for his baby room. He bit his lip as he looked around the room after clearing the glass case, heading towards the bathroom to see what else the man has in here. He flipped on the lights and smiled at the huge and fancy bathroom, impressed as it can be compared to the ones at the hotel, impressed at how well kept the bathroom looked like.

Too bad it was going to be destroyed.

He grabbed all the soaps and lotions and put it in his bag, rummaging through to see if this beta man had anything in here that he might want. Calone, brushes, floss, the omega halting his movement when he saw some pills.

He bit his lip and wondered if it would be a good idea…...if Tendo were next to him he would have dumped and flushed them down the toilet.

But Tendo wasn’t.

Pills were his best friend, being able to take them and feel better throughout the day until he came crashing down. Then it was time to take a couple more. 

The pills used to fill the empty void of not having children.

How he kept on having miscarriages.

How he couldn’t keep friends.

How upset he would make Tendo for caving in.

Upset because Tendo hasn’t marked him yet. 

Does the alpha even love him?

Did Tendo not want to mark him because he was too ugly?

Too depressing?

Too angry?

Too easy?

Was Tendo even happy with him?

Was he a bad omega for losing way too many babies?

“What’s wrong with me” he muttered to himself with a frown, lifting his black sweatshirt, eyeing his slightly swollen stomach, pleading for this baby to make it.

He wanted this baby so bad, experiencing miscarriages for way too damn long now, even before he met Tendo. 

How all the other omegas in his old home all laughed and look down on him because he couldn’t carry, how he didn’t act like an omega should, how blunt and aggressive he was, how he just didn’t seem to fit in and belong. How the alphas would think of him as pitiful and a horrible excuse for an omega, how unattractive and how ‘unomega-like’ he is. How betas seemed indifferent with him, how they didn’t understand and didn’t even try to, just shoved medication in his hands and told him just try again, maybe this time he might get lucky.

He couldn’t understand.

 

-Flashback-

 

“Semi you’re a natural” the omega man cooed, brushing some of Semi’s ash blond hair out of his face, “and you’re only fourteen years old!”

Semi smiled at the baby in his arms, fiery red hair and dark green eyes staring up at him, the little five month old alpha smiling, “he’s a sweetheart” Semi looking up at the red haired omega, “he looks just like you.”

The omega man looked so happy as he placed a kiss on the baby’s head, “he really is sweet, but I bet within the next couple of months he will become a little fire cracker.”

“Most little alpha’s do” Semi kissing the little baby’s nose, “I bet your alpha is happy with you.”

The red haired omega looked at Semi with a sad smile, “I’m sure you’re making him proud.”

“Does him hitting me and calling me a failure count as being proud” Semi frowned.

His friend frowned, “are you doing well in your training?”

“I’m trying” Semi replies as he looked at the baby, starting to get jealous again, “I’m trying to give him what he wants.”

“You do realize that just having a baby isn’t the only part of your training Eita” the omega scolded, “you have to listen to him, take care of him, clean for him, cook for him, not give him a snarky attitude and spread your legs whenever he tells you to and not whenever it suits you; you live to serve him.”

“But that seems wrong” Semi growled, “I’m a human being just like him, I think I deserve to have rights.”

“You know that’s not how it works here Eita” the older omega scolded, the red haired omega being his teacher ever since he was five years old, “you have been living here your whole life young man, your father was the perfect omega who understood the rules, you should take more notes and be more like him.”

“But I’m not.”

The older omega took the child out of Semi’s arms, holding his baby in one arm and harshly pulling on the Semi’s ear with the other, the teenage omega wincing and crying in pain, “try and be more like him, then maybe you might be loved by your alpha and the other omega’s might want to be around you…...don’t make us regret saving you and not your father.”

Semi nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek, “yes sir.”

“Say it Eita Semi.”

“I live to serve my alpha” Semi’s voice cracking as he sat himself up straight in the chair, straightening his blue dress so it went past his knees, resisting the urge to hug his stomach and set his hands on his knees, his stomach becoming very prominent as he was four months along, “he’s my protector, my lover, and my future husband; I belong to him.”

“Good boy” the omega nods, “be lucky your alpha tolerates your disrespectful behavior, you know the sooner you submit to him, the sooner he will be happy with you and not hit you.”

Semi didn’t love this alpha, never wanted to be with the alpha in the first place…..the alpha being way too old for him. He never wanted this life, but he had no choice as he was born in this obedience school, never knowing what the outside life was like, he wanted to know what it was like to see the sun, to touch a real life animal. To not hate every waking moment of his life. To not hate everyone around him. Wanting to know what it was like to actually trust people.

To not be tormented and looked down by everyone around him on a daily bases.

The older omega hugged his baby as he started to cry, “your alpha will be back from his meeting in a little bit, now what are you going to do for him.”

Semi took a deep breath, holding back his usual smartass comment so he didn’t get slapped, “I’m going to our room to serve him dinner, then spread my legs like he wants me to.”

“And how will you do so?”

Semi looked at the entrance of the nursery from the corner of his eye, unable but to help but give a sad smile as he saw all the innocent little children smiling and running around. How they didn’t have a care in the world. How children are the sweetest creatures in the world, how they don’t hurt you. How they look up and respect you. How they love you unconditionally, knowing little bitty babies and toddlers don’t care about you being an omega, beta or alpha. He was only ever truly happy when he held a baby in his arms.

He loves children.

He hopes he doesn’t have another miscarriage.

Semi forced himself to keep on smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks, “I will do so with a smile on my face.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“Checking yourself out doll” Konoha smiles as he seemed to pop out of nowhere, freaking Semi out as he snapped back into reality, shoving his shirt over his stomach.

“Dear god” Semi gasps as he places a hand over his heart, “don’t you scare me like that you fucking moron” throwing a random lotion bottle at the alpha, hitting him on his head as he laughed.

“To be honest I wasn’t trying to freak you out” Konoha chuckles as he rubbed his head, “I thought you would have saw me coming from looking in the mirror.”

“I was too busy thinking.”

“About your baby” Konoha walking up and giving the omega a light shove, knowing about Semi’s issues with carrying, “you still hoping for a boy?”

Semi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “I’m surprised that you even remember.”

“Well of course I’m going to remember doll” Konoha poking his head, “when you talk about babies is the only time I see you genuinely smile.”

“I smile for other reasons” Semi frowns.

“Only when customers are tipping you or if a customer is really pissing you off and you’re about to lose it, so you force that fucking smile as a last resort” Konoha says as he kneels down to pick up a lotion bottle that was thrown at him, “it’s actually quite funny watching you holding back your favorite two words.”

“Which is?”

“Fuck off.”

“Do I really say that often?”

“To me at least” the blond alpha chuckles, “you like to use dumbass to most of the others.”

“What” Semi taking advantage of Konoha being distracted by the bottle and stuck all of the pill bottles in his bag, “most of them are!”

“While I don’t completely disagree with you as I do believe we work with some idiots” the alpha smirking as he pulls out a sharpie, “you can talk to them a little more nicely.”

“I’m not some charity Konoha” Semi crossing his hands in front of his chest with a small pout.

Konoha laughs at the omega’s honesty, grabbing onto the omega’s hands and guided him into the bedroom, “get on the bed.”

Semi narrowed his eyes at him slightly, “what?”

“Get on the bed” Konoha orders as he pointed to the spot next to the unconscious beta, walking to the other side of the bed, pulling out another sharpie and handed it to the omega, “let’s draw on him.”

“What’s the point if it’s just going to wash off” Semi tilting his head to the side.

Konoha gave him an evil smile, the omega unable but to find the smile to be rather charming than creepy, twirling the sharpie with his fingers “permanent marker doll.”

Semi returned the evil smile, looking at the sharpie as he thought of what to draw, “what are you planning on drawing?”

Konoha stuck his tongue out in concentration, “maybe some penises.”

“Really” Semi groans, “penises is all you can think of?”

“What, drawing dicks on his face would be fun!”

“But what else other than dicks” Semi pinching the bridge of of his nose, “we need to do more than that, think of something else.”

“Hmmm” the blond alpha biting his bottom lip as he leaned over the beta’s body, lifting off the blanket and tossing it to the floor, lifting the shirt and placed it over the beta’s head to reveal the man’s chest, “how about boobs?”

“REALLY” Semi yells as he grabs and yanks the alpha’s ears, hearing a whole bunch of crashing and banging going on outside the bedroom, “dicks and boobs?”

Konoha smiles, “yup.”

“Do you have any shame?”

The alpha snorted, “the answer to that question is a resounding no.”

“Oh my god I’m working with a dumbass.”

“Hey” Konoha giving Semi a goofy smile, “hey, a helpful dumbass.”

Semi face palms.

“Oh come on” Konoha continuing to smile as he pokes the beta’s chest, “we can give him boobies, he would hate that since omega’s can grow boobs!”

“Seriously, what’s up with you alphas obsession with breasts?!”

“I love them” the alpha chuckles, “I can admit it with no shame….although I can’t say if I’m more of a boob or ass man.”

“I swear to god Konoha I will stick my finger down my throat and throw up on you” Semi threatens, “I mean it, I will do it if you don’t become helpful in the next thirty seconds!”

“Mmmm” Konoha giving the omega a lazy smile that makes Semi blush, “keep talking dirty to me and stick that finger down your throat.”

“I swear I will do it.”

Konoha knew what he was about to do was probably going to end up putting him in the hospital, but there was an urge he needed to fill, and these urges only seemed to bug him with the uptight omega. Just like he had to know what the omega tasted like at the gender reveal party, he had to see them now.

The alpha suddenly raised the omega’s sweatshirt, feeling blood run down his nose as he saw Semi wearing a white lacy bra, his boobs already starting to slowly come in. He licked his lips as quickly scanned the rest of Semi’s exposed skin before he was shoved off of the bed. The omega jumped on him at impressive speed, his face a deep shade of red as he held down Konoha with such strength that it turned him on even more.

Blunt, abrasive, strong, loud and sexy.

Semi stuck his finger in his mouth as he started gagging, Konoha squirming under the omega.

“Mercy!”

“I told you I will fucking do it!”

“But I didn’t bring my extra clothes with me!”

“Tough shit you pervert” as he started gagging more, feeling himself about to throw up.

As the two of them were too busy squirming and fighting with each other, Tendo stood at the door with a not so pleased expression on his face. He saw the small smile that his boyfriend gave to the alpha below him, never seeing this playful side to Semi, and it pissed him off that he’s showing it to another alpha. Not liking how those two interacted with each other, how touchy the two of them seem to be with each other.

A little too friendly for his liking.

 

-Monday: 12:00 A.M.-

 

“Why won’t everyone leave me alone” Tobio grumbles as he powered off his phone, “a few people from my old job I can understand, but how did all these people get my fucking number…...I’m surprised they haven’t woken up my kid with all of this.”

Oikawa frowned as the omega rubbed his temples, upset that the two of them were supposed to have a nice date tonight, supposed to distract the omega from all the chaos around him. Tobio’s good mood ruined with constant reminder of Daizo and the rape. His phone now won’t stop going off with endless text messages and phone calls, the majority of the numbers being unknown. All of them asking how he was holding up.

Doing good?

What was it like being raped?

Can you reveal the identity of the attacker?

And one that pissed Oikawa off and made him want to chunk the TV at the reporters; are you and Daizo a thing?

Oikawa had to hold back Tobio from throwing and breaking his phone a couple of times.

“I can't even watch a fucking movie with you” Tobio pouted as Oikawa kissed his cheek, bringing the omega in for a hug as laid them both down to where they both laid on their sides.

Oikawa turned the TV off of with the remote, the room becoming almost pitch black, the only kind of light peeking into the room came from the lit up hallways on the other side of the room. The omega burying his head in the alpha’s chest, needing to feel as safe as possible as the thought of Daizo being around the corner still plagued him, starting to somewhat calm as the brunette rubbed soothing circles around his back.

“I hope you know, and I know that this is going to sound extremely corny.”

“Almost everything that comes out of your mouth is corny” Tobio chuckled, looking behind him to make sure Nao was still on the couch, feeling a small relief that his son was still lightly snoring, glad that his son is blissfully unaware of all the chaos, nuzzling himself back against the brunette.

“Hey” Oikawa giving a small laugh, “you and Iwa-chan I swear…...but I hope you know that despite the fact that we couldn’t really pay attention to the movie, I’m just glad that I get to be around you.”

Tobio felt his cheeks heat up, “corny.”

Oikawa smiles, “and I get to freely hold your hand when we are alone” intertwining their fingers, “and I get to freely kiss you when we are alone” using his free hand to tilt up Tobio’s chin up and connected their lips. 

Tobio gave a pleased hum at the soft kiss, automatically kissing him back, loving how gentle the alpha was being with him, how warm and soft his lips felt again the omega’s. The alpha treading lightly and making his movement slow as to give Tobio every chance to reject him, wanting to make sure Tobio is comfortable and can see what’s coming.

Which makes the omega feel on cloud nine, being happy that his feelings are being considered.

“You’re a good kisser” Tobio mutters as they slowly pull away, itching to feel the alpha’s soft lips against his again.

But didn’t know how to ask for it without seeming desperate.

“You’re pretty good yourself beautiful” Oikawa chuckles as he lightly squeezed the omega’s hand, “bonus points that your lips taste like cotton candy.”

Tobio buried his head in the alpha’s chest as he felt his cheeks heat up even more, “why do you say things like that?”

Oikawa smiles and gave a small laugh, “it is meant as a compliment, you’re a good kisser and taste like cotton candy…..which just happens to be one of my favorite sweets.”

“Corny.”

“Hey, corny for you beautiful” Oikawa giving the omega a questioning look, “didn’t your ex not like your taste when you were pregnant?”

Tobio tensed up, “he…..uh…..” Tobio gulped, “h-he didn’t know he…..he didn’t know he got me pregnant...”

Oikawa eyes widened, “what?”

Tobio gave a nervous chuckle, “he doesn’t know…..”

“You don’t have to go into detail about what happened that night, or tell me what he did to hurt you” Oikawa running his hands gently through the omega’ s hair, making sure to let the omega know that he wasn’t angry, “but is this the same ex that you destroyed the car?”

“Yeah” Tobio spoke softly, happy that he wasn’t being surrounded by that same suffocating feeling he normally felt whenever his mind was taken back to that awful memory, leaning his head against the alpha’s gentle touch, “that would be that ex.”

“I’m sure he would have been a bad dad if he hurt you to the point that you destroyed his car” Oikawa whispered softly against the omega’s ear, wanting to keep Tobio calm, being able to tell by the change in the omega’s demeanor that it was a bit of a touchy subject.

Hoping one day Tobio will completely feel comfortable enough to open up to him.

“I’m sure” Tobio agreed, really having no idea if Atsumu would have been a great dad or not. The blond haired alpha seemed to like children, but he wasn’t sure if the blond would be able to step up to the plate to help take care of their kid; not when Atsumu never owned up to what he did, not with him clearly knowing what really went down, but didn’t tell Kunimi to save his own ass to make him look like the ‘less guilty’ party in the omega’s rape. Not with him seeing the hurt in the omega’s eyes, but still didn’t have the balls to tell Kunimi and the rest of the school as Tobio was outcasted and bullied.

Just like Kindaichi didn’t have the balls to stick up for Tobio, knowing what happened.

But Tobio at least felt like he got a small victory after he went for Atsumu’s truck, even if was out of blind rage.

“I wish I could have taken a picture of his face.”

 

-Flashback-

 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME” Tobio screamed at Kindaichi, slapping away the alpha’s hand as he leaned against the wall as he slowly stood up, almost vomiting as he felt Atsumu's cum running down his thighs. He legs caving in on him as he felt an unbearable pain in his bottom, shoving away the alpha as he caught the omega before he could hit the floor.

Everything felt so suffocating.

Everything seemed different.

He didn’t feel the same.

He didn’t cry as his brain was comprehending on what just happened, feeling somewhat numb.

His skin felt so contaminated, so dirty….

His need to cut himself was taking over.

He leaned against the wall, desperately trying to pull his pink dress down as much as he could, feeling like he should have fought Kunimi harder on wearing jeans.

Felt like it was his fault for being too revealing.

That he should have fought harder and not been so weak.

For leading him on, feeling like he was asking for it since he didn’t resist the alpha at Kunimi’s home.

While he was feeling angry at the alpha, he felt like he only had himself to blame…...which just fuels his anger for himself, everyone and everything around him.

He hated Atsumu.

He hated Kunimi.

He hated Kindaichi.

He hated the guy who complimented his dress.

He hated his teacher for complimeting his face painting.

The children for looking up at him as he painted their faces.

Kuroo popped in his mind, the tears started welling up in his eyes…..unable to hate his brother. He felt like a failure, a disappointment.

How will Kuroo even look at him now.

Kuroo will know something is wrong…..he always knows something is wrong.

He can’t let him know how weak his is.

Tobio needed to hit something as his anger was starting to come to a boiling point, his fingers twitching, eyes darting around everywhere, tempted to slam his fist into someone he though as a friend. For a moment he thought that Kindaichi’s face was going to be his punching bag, his dark blue eyes are now black.

Kindaichi's eyes widening; seeing Tobio’s black eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

Tobio ignored the pain shooting throughout his lower half of his body as he made his way towards the alpha, noticing a familiar and disgusting looking truck in his line of sight. An image of Tobio and Atsumu smiling and laughing with each other as the alpha drove his car down the road. How Atsumu would always mess with him and let go of the wheel and make it seem like he lost control of the car to mess with the omega. How they would always sing songs on the radio together. Eating with each other in the truck. Holding each other’s hands in the truck. Tobio teasing him with his blowjobs as the alpha drove down the road. Atsumu asking Tobio to be his boyfriend in the truck; the blond alpha becoming his first boyfriend.

Becoming someone that Tobio thought he loved.

Someone that he thought loved him back.

He heard his father’s words as clear as day ring in his head ‘who would ever love you?’

Something inside Tobio snapped.

Tobio didn’t remember much; he didn’t remember getting inside the truck. He didn’t remember driving down the road. He didn’t remember driving up to the spot where Atsumu first asked him to be his boyfriend.

Apparently from the reports from witnesses, they thought he was drunk with how erratic his driving was. How he sobbing uncontrollably with his makeup staining his cheeks. How he was incoherently singing to the radio that he blasted.

Tobio didn’t remember how he got a hold of a bat. 

What snapped him back from his rage as a police officer wrapping his arms around the rage filled omega. He could tell how upset Tobio was and had to talk him down, saying things like ‘take deep breaths’ and ‘breath in’ and ‘breath out’ and many other soothing words, remembering how Kuroo would say these things to him, how patient his older brother was with him. Tobio slowly snapped himself back into reality, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he dropped the bat, panting heavily, eyeing the now destroyed truck with wide eyes.

Nearly going into another panic attack as the officer told the omega that he didn’t have a choice but to bring him in to the police station.

The last time he smiled at Atsumu was when he and Kunimi ran out of another cop car to inspect the damage to his truck. Tobio was being put in handcuffs as he was gently placed into the back of the cop car by the nice and patient officer, eyeing at Atsumu running his hands through his hair with frustration; Tobio being able to see as clear as day that he was panicking and upset. Kunimi talking to the officer with a pissed off expression on his face, unable to calm Atsumu down as the alpha kicked a part of his car that was broken off during Tobio’s rage.

He made eye contact with Kunimi; the omega giving him the evil eye.

Tobio turned to look at the blond alpha, making eye contact him. Atsumu didn’t look mad like Kunimi, he didn’t look pissed off at the omega at all…...he looked shocked.

More tears rolled down Tobio's cheeks as he gave a triumphant smirk at him; knowing that this was going to be his only victory.

Because he had a sinking feeling that he was going to get screwed even more.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Oikawa kissed the omega as tears trickled down his cheeks, the omega wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders as he shook the memory out of his head. The softness of the kisses turned into a more heated and desperate kisses, their tongues mingling with each others for the first time, both of them moaning in each others mouths. Oikawa broke off from the kiss and kissed the omega’s neck, lapping the omega’s sweat gland, Tobio gasped as his arms tightened around the alpha’s shoulders.

“You taste so good” Oikawa mutters as he placed another kiss on the omega’s lips, wiping his tears away with his thumbs, placing a kiss on the omega’s slightly swollen cheek, cupping the omega’s cheeks and stared directly into glistening dark blue eyes “please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry” Tobio responding as he placed his hand over the alpha’s, giving the alpha a sad smile, “I have a bad habit of zoning out these days, I’ve turned into a bit of crybaby.”

Oikawa gave him a small smile, “my bad that I brought up your ex.”

“You didn’t know it would bring up bad memories” Tobio placing his forehead against the alpha’s, “don’t make yourself feel bad….I need to get these things out every now and then….I guess; you’ve been treating me so much differently than my ex and Daizo.”

Oikawa planted a kiss on the omega’s nose, “I don’t know why anyone would treat you less than.”

He really didn’t get it, Tobio seemed like a nice person who was willing to give you a chance, a chance to be your friend. He seemed like someone who would help someone out who needs it.

But then it occurred to the alpha; some people would take advantage of that kindness.

Inwardly growling at Daizo and whoever the hell Tobio’s ex is.

Tobio gave a forced smile and forced a laugh, “I don’t either, you’re the only person that I have been with that actually treats me like I’m not some sex toy.”

Oikawa frowns, “I understand why you didn’t get any pleasure from Daizo” the brunette inwardly sighing with relief, “but you didn’t receive any with your ex?”

Tobio shook his head, “he was so focused on his own and would always get upset with me if I was in the mood for blowjobs…..him wanting the blowjobs…...I’ve never had one before.”

Oikawa’s eyes bugged out of his head, surprised by this piece of information, “you never have received one?”

Tobio felt his cheeks heat up, “y-yeah, I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like…..you alphas always seemed so pleasured out it, and I’ve heard many omegas talk about their sex life and they say they're great….”

“Did your ex even ask you?”

The omega shook his head again, “he’s jerked me off before but never seemed to be intersted in anything else but his own pleasure...”

This pissed off the alpha, “that’s pitiful.”

Tobio was taken back by the change in tone in the alpha’s voice, “what?”

Oikawa moved himself under the covers and set himself above the omega, the brunette’s hand on either side of the omega’s head, placing a kiss on the omega’s lips before moving his lips over to the omega’s ear, “you want one?”

Tobio’s looked up at the alpha in disbelief, “w-what?!”

Oikawa rests his head on Tobio’s, “you want a blowjob?”

“W-why” the omega stuttered, seriously wanting to take up on offer, “I s-should pleasure you first if you give me one.”

“You don’t have to” Oikawa says as he stares at his mesmerizing blue eyes.

“B-but isn’t that how it’s supposed to be” Tobio questioned as he tilted his head a bit, always having it drilled in his head that alphas were supposed to be pleasured first, their pleasure over the omegas.

Oikawa gave a questioning look at the beauty below him, “not really, in my personal opinion the omega should be pleasured before the alpha.”

This was news to Tobio, “really?”

“Yes really” Oikawa smiles as he brushes some of the raven hair out of the omega’s face, “I don’t know what asshole decided to fill that nonsense in your brain, but I believe omega’s deserve to be pleasured over the alphas. You guys bare our children, suffer through those awful heats, having to deal with getting cat-called and treated less than on a daily bases, you guys are hard working and patient since you have to deal alpha’s stubborn asses like mine all the damn time…...the least I can do is make sure you are feeling appreciated…..because you really are an amazing and strong person Tobio.”

Tobio’s heart fluttered uncontrollably at the loving alpha on top of him.

He feels like he’s in love.

Oikawa leaned in and placed his lips right on the omega’s ear again, “so do you want a blowjob, I’m not doing it unless I know you want it a hundred percent.”

“Are you being serious” whispering back to the alpha as his heart pounded in his chest.

He could feel Oikawa’s smile grow, “yes I am, it can be now, tomorrow, a few weeks from now…..whenever you want it.”

He didn’t know if he could wait, his body aching to be touched by the alpha above him, “n-now….but only a blowjob….I’m not ready to go any further than that.”

Oikawa kisses the omega’s cheeks, fully understanding why the omega is hesitating with going that far, “it’s ok if your not ready for that yet.”

“Then I will blow you after you blow me.”

Oikawa shook his head, “as much as I’m sure I will enjoy every second of you doing that for me, I just want to focus on making you feel good.”

“B-bu-”

Oikawa places a finger over the omega’s lips, “this is what I want beautiful, you deserve to be pleasured, I know I will have a boner but I can power through to make sure that you get your moment” smiling down at his boyfriend, “now you ready?”

Tobio bit his bottom lip and nodded wordlessly.

Oikawa starts to softly kiss him on the lips, ignoring Semi and Kuroo threats. 

He wanted to pleasure Tobio.

Oikawa started to trail his kisses down the omega’s chin, down neck, lowering himself under the blanket as he kept kissing Tobio. He felt shivers go down his spine as he felt the alpha move his hospital gown up to his stomach, kissing his inner thighs, trailing his kisses in a teasing manner as he slowly inched his lips closer and closer to the omega’s cock. Tobio would have started wiggling and thrust his hips up, but his bottom was still too sore to be doing that, frustrating him a bit as he needed the alpha’s mouth needed to be on him. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit of a masochist as he was also loving every bit of the alpha’s teasing, getting turned on by how gentle and how careful Oikawa was as he maneuvered himself underneath the covers. He shot straight up in a sitting position as he felt Oikawa’s tongue on him, biting his thumb to keep himself form moaning loudly, feeling his tongue on the base of his cock traveling up to his tip, suckling and nipping on it. 

“Why are you trying to keep yourself quiet” Oikawa chuckles, “these walls are thick and none of the nurses are going to check up on you for another hour or so.”

“Y-yes” Tobio panting heavily as clutched on the bed below him, “b-but I don’t want to wake up my son” sighing in relief as he saw Nao still sleeping peacefully.

“Oh yeah” Oikawa pumping him as he says, “I’m not holding back, so you’re going to have to do your best beautiful.”

“T-that’s my pla-AH” unable to hold back the particularly loud moan as he felt Oikawa’s mouth sucking on Tobio’s cock, falling back on the bed. His head hit the pillows bellow him, Tobio turning his head and biting onto one of the pillows as he couldn’t stop moaning, one of his hand shooting under the blanket and latched onto the alpha’s brown wavy hair. 

He loved how Oikawa felt, how he swirled his tongue. How he hollowed his cheeks. How he deep throat his cock. How willing his alpha was on making sure he was being pleasured.

“A-AH!”

He couldn’t stop gasping and moaning, he felt so damn good.

“O-Oikawa, you feel s-so good!”

Oikawa smiling, taking in all the omega’s pleasured sounds, turning him on immensely. But he had self-restraint….this wasn’t about him.

This was about Tobio.

 

-

 

The blond alpha pursed his lips as he saw the scene before him as he looked through the tiny crack in the mirror; seeing Tobio biting into a pillow with pleasure written all over his face so clearly in that dark room. He could tell that someone was blowing the omega from the movements under the covers.

He knew he shouldn’t feel angry looking at the omega getting pleasured by someone else, but he was the one who claimed the omega first.

He saw on the news of Tobio being attacked, how his ex was blasted all over the news. They say he was violated….Atsumu knowing damn well after years of therapy that’s what he did to the omega. He got lucky that they blasted what hospital he was at, telling his brother to push back their birthday dinner. His brother urged him to stay, that Tobio wouldn’t want to see his face of all people after being attacked like that…..but he couldn’t help himself. He knew Tobio wouldn’t be happy to see him, but he had to stop by and see the omega face again.

He couldn’t help himself.

Wanted to see if there was anyway for him to apologize…..maybe even in some way make up the hurt and heartbreak he put his beautiful ex through.

“O-Oikawa, I’m close!”

Atsumu felt his eye twitch.

Tobio made a beautiful sound as he came, the blond doing everything in his power to not get jealous.

‘I have no reason to be jealous.’

He saw a brunette alpha crawl out from under the covers, smiling and locking lips with Tobio. Atsumu swearing he’s seen that alpha on the news before…..swearing he’s seen snap shots of the guy hanging out with some of the Elite Children. The guy was good looking, that was something the blond couldn’t deny.

But couldn’t help but get pissed off.

He saw the brunette clean the omega off, spraying some fort of perfume in the air, the blond assuming that it was to clear out whatever scent those two made. 

“Let’s get some sleep beautiful” Atsumu feeling his eye twitch at the nickname, eyes widening a bit when the brunette walked over to the side of the bed to pull out a small child. The brunette handed the small boy to Tobio, the small boy clutching onto Tobio, Atsumu knowing damn well that had to be Tobio’s kid, seeing nothing but love in the omega’s eyes that were directed towards the child.

He didn't know Tobio was a mother.

‘Are these two married’ Atsumu narrowing his eyes, ‘I thought on the news it said that he was single…...maybe I misheard?’

“Thank you Oikawa” Tobio’s smiles as he kissed the small child’s forehead, “will you stay in bed with me tonight?”

‘No.’

The brunette that went by Oikawa nodded as he took off his shirt, straightening out the undershirt he had on, “I would go without a shirt, but I don’t feel like having your brother murder me on the spot.”

Tobio gave a small chuckle as the brunette got under the covers, Tobio immediately nuzzling his head in the brunette’s chest. The small child nuzzled his head into his mother’s chest between the two adults, giving a small purr at the familiar and comfortable scent of his momma. The brunette wraps his arm protectivly over Tobio and his son; Atsumu narrowing his eyes even more.

His eyes on that child…..there was something pulling him towards that child.

He didn’t like whatever Tobio and the brunette had with each other, feeling old emotions in his teen years resurfacing. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself as best as he could. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way, he knew he really shouldn’t…..he didn’t for the life of him know why he was feeling to entitled.

He still wants to talk to Tobio, but he figures he will have to wait.

How long could he wait?

He didn’t even know the answer himself, but he knew he needed to leave before he was spotted by Kuroo or the owl, he knew those two are around here somewhere.

Atsumu squatted down and set the bouquet of white roses on the floor in front of the door, taking one last look at Tobio’s sleeping form in the mirror, pulling his hood over his head as he walked off.


	10. Daisho's Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. Semi needs a hug. Oikawa gets a black eye. Futakuchi is suffering. Nao is still obsessed with his mother's boobs. Volleyball practice. Akaashi makes a discovery. Daisho has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the comments and kudos, means a lot!!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Longer chapter than last weeks, so I'm happy that I managed to get this posted up at this time!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***This chapter contains language, sexual content, and a rape scene of a character below the age of eighteen***

-Flashback-

 

“First week on the job and you’re already getting tips” the orange haired omega gushed as they walk into the back room, a whole bunch of omega’s are sitting at a large round table, giggling as she kept touching Konoha’s biceps, “I’m impressed!”

Konoha gave her a smile and rubbed the back of his head, not entirely comfortable with her being all handsy with him, “I try!”

A blond male omega smiles as the two of them walk up to the table, patting the seat next to him, “come sit.”

Konoha smiled, happily taking the spot as the orange haired omega took the empty seat a couple seats away. This is the most friends he’s ever had in his life, everyone in this place had been nothing been nice to him, noticing a lot of the omegas hanging around him. He’s never hung out with omega’s, even out on the streets, so he didn’t know how to properly interact with them, but he guesses he’s doing well. His parents have always told him that omegas all acted a certain way, all of them being ‘tempters’ as they so rudely put it, and will flirt and open their legs for anyone. Saying the way they do things, like their heats and how boy omega’s can get pregnant and whatnot, how unnatural it was. How unpleasant they all were.

He didn’t see that in his new friends, and in some ways he seems to prefer hanging out with omegas…...they seemed nicer than beta’s and alpha’s.

The blond omega named Kaede looked at him with half lidded eyes, “so how’s it going?”

Konoha smiled, “it’s going pretty well actually, this is my first job ever so I’m excited to see what all comes my way.”

“And what position are you working” a brunette male omega named Michi asks, sitting across from Kaede, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“I’m doing security and maintenance” Konoha smiles as he takes out a bowl of rice that Bokuto made for him as a congratulations for his new job, and a big bottle containing tea, “pretty tiring but I’m getting paid!”

“I’m not surprised by security” Kaede responds as he scoots himself closer to the alpha, the omega placing the palm of hand right up against the alpha’s to comparison, Konoha unable but to help but feel uncomfortable by the look the look omega gave him, “you’re hands are big” he then eyed the alpha’s biceps, “and so are your muscles, I bet you can take anyone down.”

“Heh, I wouldn’t say I can take anyone down” rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile, getting nervous with the predatory look the omega gave him.

“Oh would you leave the poor alpha alone Kaede” Michi snorts as he kicks the omega’s leg under the table, “you’re making him nervous.”

“But I can’t help it” Kaede smiling sweetly at Konoha, “he’s just so damn good looking that I can’t help myself.”

“Thanks for the compliment…...I guess” the alpha shoving some rice in his mouth, wondering to himself if he comes off as rude if he finds a new seat to sit in.

He was not used to being flirted with.

“You should take it as a compliment” Kaede smiles, brushing some of his blond hair out of his face, brown eyes looking at him up and down, “I love younger alpha’s.”

Konoha raised an eyebrow at him, “you look very young, just how old are you?”

Kaede chuckles, “twenty-six.”

Konoha eyes widened a bit, “shit, I thought you were at least my age.”

“The beauty of being an omega” Michi laughing at the shock on the alpha’s face, “looking forever young until we hit the end of our fertile period, and even at that we still look younger for our age.”

He didn’t know that, but not living in an environment with omega’s has left him pretty clueless, ‘learning something new everyday.’

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four” the brunette responds as he took another bite of his sandwich, “how old did you think I was?”

“At least eighteen or nineteen” Konoha taking sip of his tea.

“Why thank you” Michi smiles, “glad to know I still got it after having four kids.”

“Four” Konoha jaw dropping, “you look very in shape for four kids.”

Michi smiled, “having two sets of twins in a short period of time can do a number on anyone’s body.”

“I’m not flirting but you look great” Konoha lifting his hand up, Michi beaming and gave the alpha a high five, the alpha turning his attention to Kaede, “do you have any children?”

“Yes but they live with their daddy” Kaede shrugging, “I don’t have a particular interest in having kids and a family, but I would have felt bad aborting them since my ex wanted kids. We didn’t work out because we both wanted different things out of life, so I gave him the kids. I like to live my life and do my own thing.”

Konoha didn’t understand why someone didn’t want kids, he thought they were adorable and innocent. The amount of love a kid can hold is amazing, and the bond a parent and a child can make can be nearly unbreakable. He would love to have a big family and that bond someday. But the thought of having kids also scared him at the same time.

Would he be a good father?

Would they love him?

He was afraid that he would pass down his issues down to his future kids, just like how how his got his from his mother. Worrying that they would suffer immensely like he did, wondering as they get older that they would point the finger at him for ruining their life.

Konoha patted his pocket to reassure himself of his pills, sighing inwardly that he finally had the help that he needed.

Glad that Bokuto found him before it was too late.

“So what are you doing tomorrow night” Kaede asks as he took a drink from his water, “I would love to get you know you better.”

‘No you wouldn’t.’

“Uh, I plan on sleeping” Konoha answering honestly, inwardly smacking himself that he should have lied, not really wanting to go out with this forward and flirtatious omega.

Cursing himself for having a hard time lying.

“Wonderful” Kaede sings, tracing a finger on the biceps as he bit his bottom lip, “we should hang out at a bar.”

“He’s seventeen you thirsty son of a bitch” Michi raising an eyebrow at his friend, “from what I understand he just turned seventeen a little over a month ago; am I correct?”

Konoha nodded, “and you know my birthday how?”

“I’m front desk sweetheart, I look at applications and whatnot when I receive them since I’m nosy person” Michi smirks, “you are the second youngest person working here, right in front of that uptight bitch.”

Kaede scrunches his nose up in disgust, “oh god…..I can’t stand that bitch.”

Konoha frowns, not knowing or liking how they are talking about this person, “who?”

“This omega who I’m even surprised is even an omega, he doesn’t even act like one with his piss poor attitude” Michi says, “his name is Semi…..a.k.a the bitch that almost everyone that works here hates.”

“I don’t know how Suga, Daichi and boss even talk to him” Kaede growls, “he has bad attitude almost everyday, glares and curses at most of us, and hardly ever talks to us…..like he’s too good for us. Training him wasn’t all that bad at first, he was actually very nice and listened to everything I told him. But then he wanted to question how I do certain things, kept telling me how wrong and unsanitary my methods were, and that I should do things differently and proceeded to show me how I should be doing it.”

He didn’t like to judge people until he met them, but nodded so he can learn a more information.

“I demanded that the boss have someone else train him since he refused to fire the bitch, apparently he wanted to have him train with someone else to see if he hears the same kind of complaints I gave” Kaede continues, “Suga, that very nice and smiley omega you’ve met” Konoha nodding, a good looking omega who has been called the mom of the housekeepers, “ended up training him afterwards, since you know what Suga says is always true and with good intention. Then not too long after that we suddenly have to change things up, apparently Suga, Daichi and the boss loved what that bitch does. It’s infuriating to see someone with such a poor and nasty attitude get recognized by the boss, and by that point he had only been working for a couple of months!”

“How long have you been working here” Konoha questions, curious about meeting this omega that has earned the title of ‘bitch’.

“Six years” Kaede puffing his chest out in pride, “I have been working here the longest out of all the housekeepers, and the most experienced.”

“And the person who deserves the title of Head Housekeeper” Michi smiling at his friend, “you’ve been busting your ass to get that position.”

“Damn right I have been” Kaede leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his chest, “word going around is that the position will be handed out tomorrow by the boss himself, that’s why I want to go out tomorrow night to celebrate!”

“Not that I doubt that you’re going to get it” Konoha trying to phrase his words as best as he could, “but you know for sure that you’re getting it?”

“Absolutely” Kaede and Michi say in unison, Kaede continuing to talk, “I know that bitch wants that Head Housekeeper’s position too, but he’s just as delusional as ever to think he can get that position over me.”

Konoha tilted his head to the side, “how long has Semi been working here” refusing to call someone he doesn’t know a bitch.

“Today will mark his first year here” Michi responds, looking up in thought, “today is November eleventh…...so yeah, a full year. His first day of work was on his birthday at sixteen, right at the normal age limit for someone to start working here…...oh so that means today is his birthday.”

Konoha smiles, “where is he so I can tell him happy birthday, I love birthday’s.”

“Didn’t you not hear a word we just told you” Kaede raising an eyebrow at him, “he’s a rude and nasty person who doesn’t deserve any ‘happy birthday’s’ from anyone, he’s not someone to associate with unless you want to cursed at for no reason.”

“Or be annoyed with questions about babies” Michi rolling his eyes as he finished chewing, “I swear the only time he will even attempt to talk to anyone besides Suga is when it is about babies and pregnancies, wearing that dumb smile as he asked how my pregnancies went, how are my children, even tried to hand me some toys he bought at one point to give to my kids…..like some sort of an apology for snipping at me the day before.”

“Did you accept his apology” Konoha knowing that was a stupid question considering on how they are talking about him, “he made an effort to apologize.”

“I threw the toys back in his face, I don’t want whatever he is to rub off on my children” Michi responds as Kaede laughs.

“I was there” Kaede squeals as he managed to calm down a bit, “the look on his face was priceless, he looked so taken back by what happened that he didn’t even bother picking up the toys, he just walked away with his head down like the bitch that he is!”

“And for good measure, the next day when he was doing his rooms” Michi looking proud as hell that made Konoha feel sick on the inside, really wandering if this Semi really deserves this treatment, “as he was busy cleaning the bathrooms with his” rolling his eyes as he says “‘special methods’, Kaede and I went by his cart and dumped all the toys in his trashbag, and left him a nice note saying ‘you left your shit on the floor, give it to your kids if you ever manage to have any’.”

Konoha started to get agitated with the two laughing omegas, hating how they seemed so happy about putting another person down. Pissing him off is a hard thing to do when he’s on his medication.

Then it hit Konoha, “what do you mean by if he managed to have any kids?”

“He’s baby obsessed” Michi snickers, “so much so that’s it’s pathetic. When he first started working here he was around two months pregnant, that’s all he even wanted to talk about if it wasn’t about cleaning, how he and his boyfriend were so excited.”

“Which I don’t know what alpha even cared to be with a shitty omega like him” Kaede chimes in, “his alpha is probably an old man who will stick his dick in anyone, and the bitch is desperate for a child so he’s probably letting the old man fuck him.”

“That’s my theory as it makes the most sense” Michi nodding in agreement, “but anyway before I was so rudely interrupted” lightly kicking his friend’s leg under the table, “baby on the brain, and I’m surprised that a sixteen now seventeen year old is so gunghoe on wanting a kid, instead of going out and having fun…….but then again he doesn’t have any friends so he can’t do that” Kaede giggling at the comment, Konoha’s frown deepening, “but after working here for a couple of months he had a miscarriage, learning this information from Suga, telling us this information so when the bitch came back from his days off to grieve, that we should be supportive and patient. The bitch avoided talking to anyone besides Suga and sulked a lot, and was extra bitchier when it came to cleaning rooms, took around a week or so for him to go back to his normal bitchy self. Not too long after that he was pregnant again, then it was ‘I hope the baby is a boy’ as he wears that stupid fucking smile. That bitch has went through four miscarriages…..well now five since he just had one a week ago, I know this because the boss gave him some time off so he just got back today. So five miscarriages since working here. He really needs to save himself the trouble and try to stop having kids, his desperation just oozing with how pathetic his attempts are to be a mother.”

Konoha’s heart ached hearing that, no one should go through even one miscarriage…..let alone five. 

He then narrowed his eyes at the two omega’s as he was unable to stand these two talking about someone like this, “that comment is very uncalled for, you really shouldn’t be saying stuff like that.”

“Tch, once you’ve met him then you will understand” Kaede grunts, setting his hand on Konoha’s knee, the alpha fighting off every urge to not slap the rude omega’s hand away, “so how about it handsome, you and me at a bar tomorrow after work to celebrate my new position?”

“What makes you so sure that you got the position” an unknown angelic voice questions, the two omega’s snapping their heads to the voice with a glare.

Konoha was in awe.

Ash blond hair with dark tips, piercing brown eyes that looked like they could cut through anyone’s soul, the omega looking at the two omega’s with a glare. He looked different than any other person he had ever laid his eyes on. He wore the same nice looking black shirt the rest of the housekeepers wore, black skinny jeans that looked a little worn out around the knees, looking a little to big for him as the jeans sagged a bit. He saw the omega’s name tag as it said Semi, Konoha having a hard time believing that this beautiful and seemingly nice omega could be nasty.

He held a tray of spaghetti, steam coming off of it as he seemed to heat it up from the microwave. Konoha noticing the microwave was on the counter next to fridge…...right by the door to the break room.

Meaning Semi heard the majority…..or everything the two omega’s have said about him.

“I’m sure because I work my ass off” Kaede growls at Semi, his fingers squeezing the water bottle in his hand, “that and I’ve put in my time and hard work for six years here, made an impact, good with custome-”

“You mean giving blowjobs for tips” Semi’s glare seeming to gain intensity that Konoha’s heart started pounding in his chest, the alpha noticing the young omega’s fingers clenching his tray so hard that his knuckles turned white, “if you count that as being good with customers then you must be doing a fantastic job.”

“Why you litt-”

Konoha couldn’t hold back a giggle, slamming a hand over his mouth as the two older omega’s gave him questioning looks.

“I want to let you know that I will be getting the position” Semi states, “because earning a position like that is more than just about experience” Semi cheeks tinting a little red as he noticed Konoha hasn’t stopped looking at him, “it’s about working your ass off to make a difference, trying new things, not talking about people behind their backs and flirting with men nearly ten years younger than you…...to not act like you’re better than people.”

“But that’s what you do” Michi responds.

“No I don’t” seeing Semi take everything he had to not snap, “I may not be the best at talking to people, I can admit that, but I in no way put myself above others like you two do.”

Kaede noticed at how Konoha was eyeing Semi, the alpha was even drooling a little at the young omega. This pissed off he blond omega even more; being talked down to by the younger omega, than having the attractive alpha’s attention being stolen by him. Someone the he hates.

As Semi starts to walk off, Kaede sticks a leg out and trips the younger omega. 

Semi falls face first to the floor, almost everyone else started laughing, no one bothering to try to help him. Konoha found this to be ridiculous and shoved the blond omega’s hand off of his knee, jumping up to help out Semi. The young omega shoved Konoha away as he tried to grab him, Konoha taken back by the action, but didn’t take it personal as Semi slowly pushed himself off of the ground. The omega slowly got to his feet as everyone else continued to laugh at him, spaghetti all over his uniform and floor; his whole body shaking as he was about to snap.

Semi squatted down to grab his bottle of chocolate milk on the floor, Michi grabbing it before he could.

“I don’t think so” Michi smirks as he quickly opened it, proceeding to pour it on top of the omega’s head.

Konoha eyes widened and slapped the bottle out of the brunette’s hand, “the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“He was being a disrespectful child” Michi growls as massaged his hand a bit, “he needed to put back in his place.”

Kaede nodding in agreement.

“He wasn’t being disrespectful” Konoha snaps, this being the most pissed off he’s been in a while, “he was stating what he thinks and speaking for himself since he clearly” gesturing to the people who laughed at Semi’s misery, “most of you guys don’t have his back, and he just had a miscarriage so what the fuck is wrong with all you guys?!”

He looked at Semi who just seemed to be in another world, stood up after Konoha spoke up for him. He kept his head down, his hair soaked from the drink as it dripped off of his hair and onto the floor, his work shirt stained from his lunch and drink. Konoha was about to say something to him when Semi just walked out of the room without a word, the only two people laughing now were Kaede and Michi, everyone else seemed to realize how wrong they were from laughing. The alpha went back to his food and packed it up, losing his appetite, and went to go follow after Semi when Kaede grabbed his hand.

“Don’t go after that nasty and disrespectful boy” he purrs, “stay with us and revel in the victory of putting that him in his place, and lets talk about our date tomorrow night.”

Konoha glared at the omega, the omega clearly taken back by how intimidating this guy actually was, “I never agreed to go out with you, and why would I go out with a BITCH like you who treats people like shit” ripping his hands out of the shocked omega’s hand, walking away to follow Semi before the blond omega could say anything else.

He was lucky that Semi didn’t get too far, running up to the omega as he put a dollar bill in the vending machine, seeing his whole body still shaking uncontrollably.

“Semi” Konoha shouts as he gets closer, the omega’s body tensing, his shoulders shooting up to his ears, “I have some rice you can ha-”

“FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE” Semi screaming at him as he keeps his eyes to the ground.

Konoha halting his movements immediately, looking around as he was glad no one was around.

Feeling nothing but worry for the omega.

“I DON’T NEED YOUR CHARITY, I WILL PROVE HIM WRONG” Semi snapping his head at him, Konoha’s heart pounding in his chest again as he taken back by extreme intensity in his sharp eyes, pressing a button on the vending machine as he didn’t take his eyes off of the alpha, “I WILL GET THAT POSITION, I WILL GET HIM BACK FOR RUINING MY HAIR AND UNIFORM, AND I WILL HAVE THE BABY I’M DESTINED TO HAVE!”

A water bottle came out of the machine, the omega snapping his attention back to the machine and snatched the water bottle, walking off without another word. Konoha didn’t feel comfortable leaving him on his own, unsure if Kaede and Michi would try to follow him and mess with him some more before the lunch break was over. He saw the omega go out to the back door where most people take their smoke breaks, deciding that if he won’t willingly take his food, then he would give the upset omega no choice; figuring he can leave Semi real quick. He rushed over to Semi’s work locker, lucky that the locker had their name on it, it would make this process a lot quicker so he can get back to the omega. He picked the lock, hurrying up and grabbing his lunch box from his locker and set the rice and tea in it, writing a note on it and taped it onto the lunchbox, setting in the omega’s locker and closed the door.

Making sure it was secure before he ran out the front of the building, running around the building to the back as quickly as he could. He peaked from behind the corner, seeing Semi sitting up against the wall, his body shaking still uncontrollably, hyperventilating as he could tell Semi was trying to hold himself back from crying. He ran a hand through his soaked hair as his he tried and failed to take deep breaths, reaching into his pocket to take out a small bottle of pills, pouring some small tablets in his hand.

Konoha tilting his head and squinted at the pills, trying to make of what it is.

Anti-anxiety? 

Anti-depression?

He thought back to what the two omega’s have told him, the amount of miscarriages. The one he just had a week ago, he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s to help with the depression of losing them; especially since it seems like he wants a kid so bad.

“I’m sorry Tendou” the omega manages to get out as he seemed to have difficulty breathing, throwing his head back as he shoves the pills in his mouth, downing it with water. He starts coughing as he manages to swallow the pills, pounding his chest a couple of times, Konoha almost running up to the omega as he was afraid the omega was choking for a moment there.

Semi hugs his stomach and leans his head against the wall again, Konoha heart aching again as he saw the omega start to cry.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-October 6th: Monday: 2:00 A.M.-

 

“Tendou” Semi panted as the red haired alpha unbuttoned his pajama top, planting kisses down his neck and onto the omega’s small breasts, nipping and sucking his nipple, Semi’s hands gripping onto the alpha’s shoulders as he shook in his lap, “we shouldn’t be doing this right now, w-we have a guest over.”

“I don’t care” the alpha responded as he continued to sucking on his nipple, his other other hand cupping and squeezing the omega’s other small breast, “this is our home and we can do whatever we want.”

“But it’s di-AH” the alpha giving a particularly harsh bite, “disrespectful.”

“Don’t care babe” he says as he lifted his lips up against the omega’s ear, grinning as he saw Konoha peeking out from behind the wall, seeing the alpha debating on if he should go back to bed or risk sprinting to the porch, Tendou knowing the blond’s smoke routine.

He was pissed off that Semi offered him to stay at their home for the night, the two of them living closer to the hospital than Konoha’s apartment, and figured that it was be a lot quicker to drop off the others off and go straight back to their home. Semi and Konoha both had to be in work about the same time anyway, plus Semi started to feel a little guilty as he actually threw up on the blond alpha. He was pissed off that another alpha, especially one he knew had a thing for his omega, was in their home.

And that Semi just let him waltz right through.

Which didn’t help his paranoia, but he couldn’t let Semi know. Semi would scold him for not trusting him and that he needed to stop feeling insecure. 

He needed to show exactly whose Semi’s alpha is; and purposely set the two of them on the couch of their two-story home on the first floor. Intentionally trying to get intimate close to the porch where he knew Konoha would not only hear from the guest room, but he also knew the blond would get up to take a smoke break.

To show Konoha that Semi is his.

“Well I do” Semi jerking his head away from the alpha’s lips, unaware of what Tendou was trying to do, “it’s rude for our guest to be hearing us.”

Konoha inwardly groaned, his foot lightly tapping the floor below him, really wanting to smoke now. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he doesn’t. What was making his agitation worse was the fact that Tendou is seeming to be doing this on purpose, Konoha knowing that possessive stare very well, seeing it when he and Tendou first made eye contact after he was thrown up on. Knowing because Tendou refused to let the omega go anywhere without him being near or next to him. The way Tendou will intentionally brush his shoulders against his, and would glare at him if he seemed to get too close for his liking.

Kuroo has a tendency to do the same thing with Tobio, minus the romantic feelings.

It pissed the blond off. He actually felt a little hurt that the red head would think he would try to put moves on an omega who was in a relationship, Konoha would never do that. While he did like Semi A LOT, he was also respectful towards their relationship and while it did hurt to see the omega with someone else, he was just happy that the omega was happy.

Konoha turned his attention away from them and placed his back against the wall, eyeing the porch with need.

A need to smoke a damn cigarette.

“But come on” Tendou purrs as he licks the omega’s neck, not really being a fan of his boyfriend tasting like honey, but powering through as he feels triumphet with how upset the blond alpha looked, “your alpha is horny.”

“But your omega isn’t” Semi growling as he shoved the alpha’s head away from his, “I know you can get off on it, but I can’t get off with the knowledge of someone being within earshot of us.”

Tendou started to get irritated with his omega being difficult with him, feeling an immense need to fuck him to feel secure with their relationship, “but I need you.”

“I’m not feeling it tonight” Semi sighs as he brushed his hand through his hair, “we can go one night without doing it with each other.”

Tendou narrows his eyes at Semi, “what?”

“I mean that’s all we do with each other these days, and I’m not saying I hate getting intimate with you by any means” Semi buttoning up his shirt as Tendou leans his bare back against the couch, looking annoyed with this whole situation as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “but we hardly ever TALK to each other anymore, we don’t see each other all that often, but when we do it’s just about sex and then sleep without another word. We don’t eat with each other anymore, we don’t go out on any dates with each other anymore, not even simply sitting and watching a movie with each other. Trashing the house was the most we’ve ever talked to each other in years, and we weren’t around each other all that much until the last hour.”

Tendou just raised an eyebrow at him in responce; pissing Semi off.

“I mean for once can we just sit and talk” Semi asks, “like have conversations with each other, I miss talking to you and I would love to talk about our new addition” lifting up his long shirt and pointed at his slightly swollen stomach.

Tendou flinched at the mention of the child in his stomach, really hating how Semi would just want to keep talking about it. He didn’t want to, didn’t want to make any plans for a birth that he was pretty sure wasn’t going happen, after being with each other since they were fifteen and losing every child since they’ve been with each other. He didn’t want a child then and he still didn’t want a child now, but he couldn’t bring himself to break it to Semi. He tried to will himself to be on the same page as the omega, tried to do whatever he could to want a child, but he just couldn’t bring himself to make a bond with the life inside Semi.

He couldn’t bring himself to call the child his.

He couldn’t bring himself to tell Semi, because he didn’t want to lose him. He felt so selfish for wanting to keep his boyfriend to himself, and not have Semi be with someone who actually wanted the same things in life as he did.

Which is why he saw Konoha as such a threat.

“I don’t really want to.”

Semi’s eyes widened a bit as he felt his insecurities starting to resurface, “I promise I can do this nine months this time.”

Tendou just stared at him.

Semi started to panic, “I can be a good omega and do the nine months I swear!”

Tendou so desperately wanted to tell him.

“I promise I can, I will eat healthier than I already have been” Konoha’s heart aching as he can’t calm the omega down, getting pissed off that Tendou wasn’t reassuring Semi that he’s doing nothing wrong like he’s supposed to, “we can talk about everything I’m doing wrong and how we can fix it” Semi grabbing his hand a gently placing is over his stomach, the alpha frown deepening, “if you’re nervous about being a bad father, I can tell you that you will be an amazing, if that’s what is keeping you from bonding with our child then don’t worry about it, I can feel the baby’s need and longing to bond with you and he really wants it!”

This worried Konoha, bonding was an extremely important part of the health of the mom and the baby. If the mom is feeling hurt, then so will the baby. After doing extensive research on omega pregnancies after Daichi informed him about omega’s tasting sweet, he learned that the baby will start feeling and craving the bond not only from the mom, but from the dad, and that the baby’s ‘need’ for the bond will start around the one month mark, sometimes earlier and sometimes later all depending. Some pregnancies calling for more bonding time than others, every one is different than others. The bond from the dad being almost just as important as the bond with the mom, and in turn the baby can feel the lack thereof if the dad doesn’t try.

What was Tendou’s problem?

“Now that you mention it I’m tired” Semi sitting up with a worried expression as Tendou stood up from the couch, “how about another time, we both need sleep for work.”

“B-but can you come with me to my next appointment a month from now” Semi pleaded as Tendou started walking off, leaving Semi to stand in the middle of the living room.

“Depends if I have to work.”

“W-would you like to schedule a time with me where we can do some shopping for baby stuff” the omega sounding like he was about to cry, being able to sense the longing of his child wanting to bond with his father, making the omega feel worse, “or you know just hold hands like we used to do all the time and at least look at baby stuff?!”

Tendou halted his movements at the stairs, Konoha peaking his head from the corner and narrowed his eyes at the red head, “we will talk about it later.”

And just walked up the stairs without another word.

Semi's whole body shook uncontrollably, the pain he felt inside being almost too much for him to bear. He couldn’t understand why the alpha walked away from him; did he want a baby with him?

Was he not desirable?

Was he not good enough?

Semi walked over to the couch after staring at the stairs for a few minutes, pulling a blanket he stashed whenever Tendou got like this. Semi could just sense it whenever the alpha wanted to be alone, and learned after a very intense argument that got physical that it was best to be in a separate room. The alpha often beating him to the bed when he wanted to be alone. He had no idea where Tendou went to on the days the omega get to the bed first, but Semi had a feeling he wouldn’t like it if he did ask.

He looked over at his bag that sat on the table by the porch, the pills calling out his name.

Begging to be taken, that the pills would make the pain go away…..like they always had since he was twelve.

“You ok?”

Semi snapped his head behind him to see the blond, wearing only sweat pants. The alpha rubbed his eyes as he tried his best to not look at the omega up and down, the omega only wearing a button up shirt, that he guessed was Tendou’s, that went to his knees.

“Did you hear all of that?”

“Not gonna lie, I did” Konoha truthfully answered, “you don’t have to say anything since this is between the two of you, I just wanted to check to see that you’re ok since you sounded very upset.”

His distressed scent he gave off would knock anyone off their feet, which made the blond more pissed off at the red head; his omega is fucking stressed out and carrying your child. Made the alpha wonder what the fuck is wrong with Tendo to walk away and blow his questions off.

“How many times have I told you dumbass” Semi frowning at him, “don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can doll” Konoha chuckles as he finally saw a bit of the omega’s real self show there, walking up and poking his forehead, “but I’m a worry wart of a dumbass that cares for my best friend…..even though you still won’t admit it.”

Semi just rolled his eyes, slapping the alpha’s hands away as the poking really started bugging him, “we aren’t.”

Konoha snorted, “whatever helps you sleep better at night…..but seriously though, I just wanted to check on you.”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“Your scent is telling me otherwise” Konoha raising an eyebrow at him.

Semi’s cheeks turned slightly red, Konoha finding it to be cute, “so?”

“Do you want to talk about your baby?”

“Why would you want to hear me ramble” the omega frowning as picked up his blanket and laying himself on the couch, “you remember what Kaede and Michi used to say about me, I’m so fucking desperate for a baby that it’s pathetic.”

“They were two hateful omegas who were very jealous of you” Konoha setting himself on the floor and leaned against the couch, “they would say many rude things just to upset you” the omega laid on his side facing the blond, the blond poking the omega’s forehead, “they don’t work there anymore to terrorize you, you got what you wanted when you managed to get them fired so quit letting their words bother you.”

“I know bu-”

“But nothing” Konoha scolded, “lets talk about your baby, I know you really want to.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Konoha smiles and nodded, “not at all, you know how much I love to talk and I know you love talking about babies; win-win.”

Semi lifted the blanket up to his mouth to hide his smile and growing blush, Konoha looking at him and wanting to hold the omega so bad, “fine you win you persistent alpha.”

Konoha chuckles, “I have to be so persistent because you can be so stubborn.”

Semi grabs onto his ear and yanks on it, Konoha giving a small whine, “why are you so annoying?”

Konoha shrugs with a smile as the omega let go of his ear, “I don’t know, maybe you annoy me with how much of an uptight bitch you can be, so win-wi-OW!”

The omega yanking on his ear again, this time more harshly, “I hope you know that I won’t ever let you babysit my child so he doesn’t become annoying like you.”

“HAH, you wish your little boy would be as fabulous as me” Konoha boasts, earning a slap upside the head. As Konoha just rubbed the back of his head with laughter, he looked around the nearly naked wall; only a few pictures of Semi and Tendou together, and a picture of Semi’s most recent sonogram. The blond’s smile growing as he noticed a familiar looking note hanging on the wall next to the sonogram, knowing it was the note he left on the lunchbox in Semi’s locker the first day they met.

‘Hey this is your new work buddy Konoha, since your lunch got ruined earlier I decided to give you my food. I know you told me you didn’t want my charity, but I sincerely wanted to give you this; consider it a birthday present! My number is on the back! Call me if you need anything, I don’t give a shit if it is two or three o’clock in the morning, don’t hesitate! 

~Akinori Konoha~’

 

-6:00 A.M.-

 

Nao slowly opens his eyes as he hears an alarm going off, the small alpha rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the lights flipping on in the room. He looked up and purred when he saw that his momma, smiling and nuzzling himself as close as he possible could, finding his scent to extremely comforting. He was about to close his eye to go back to sleep when he felt like something was off. He couldn’t place it and sniffed the air, his mother’s scent mixed in with a familiar scent that put the small boy in a bad mood. 

He lifted his head off of the bed, noticing his uncle Kuroo, Bokuto and the spiky haired alpha all groaning and rubbing their eyes, see his uncle Kuroo turn the alarm on his phone off. He tilted his head, Kuroo looking over to him with a smile, he walked up to his nephew and ruffled his hair.

“Sorry we woke you up buddy” then ruffling his brother’s hair as he groaned from the sounds, his brother lazily batting his hand away as he pulled to covers up, Kuroo chuckling as he knew the omega was less of a morning he was, “we will turn the lights off in a little bit so you can go back to sleep with momma.”

Kuroo glared at Oikawa, who still had his arm wrapped around his brother and nephew, knowing how he was about to toss the brunette out of the bed when he first got back. Bokuto and Iwaizumi having to hold him back and talk him down out of it, saying as long as they didn’t do anything sexual with each other than there is no reason to get worked up about it, Iwaizumi telling him that he knew Oikawa knew better than to try anything with an omega who was just attacked.

At least he hoped; knowing how much the brunette loved to just do as he pleased the majority of the time.

The room smelled suspiciously nice…..a little too nice, like fruity.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo took notice.

Nao was a little confused by his uncle getting a little tense, the small alpha now noticing a large arm over him and his momma. He gave the arm a confused look, giving it a small poke, the arm giving a small twitch in reaction. He tilted his head while giving the large arm a questioning look, really confused as he was only used to having bed time with his momma; giving the arm another poke. He sniffed the air again and his big eyes bugged out of his head, being able to place the face with the scent, and slowly sat himself up and slowly looked over to the owner of the arm.

Oikawa opened his eyes as he felt some poking on his arm, opening them as he made eye contact with Nao’s big blue eyes; looking horrified.

Oikawa didn’t know exactly what to say to the little boy, knowing how much this kid doesn’t like him laying a finger on his momma. Now here he was not only laying a hand on his momma, but on Nao as well. Little alpha’s can be unpredictable and sometimes it’s hard to approach a small alpha unless you can read minds. Although the brunette didn’t need to read this child’s mind to know how personally offended this kid looked.

But since he was now dating Tobio and intends on planning a future with him, he not only needs to show Kuroo that he is worthy, but he’s also got to show his bratty five year old kid that he’s worthy now. So he’s got to get along with the five year old who called him a dumbass and stomped on his foot the first time they met. While still extremely irritated about that, the kid was just doing what he thought was right, which is protect his momma that he obviously worships the ground he walks on. Meaning that if he can manage to get the kid to like him, then he might get similar love from Nao.

It was just going to have to take some time.

Time and patience.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi all looked at Nao and Tooru staring at each other, the three alphas knowing how Nao felt about the brunette. Kuroo was tempted to pick Nao up, as the kid didn’t look too happy about the brunette’s hand on his momma; but he was also so damn curious to see how this goes.

Oikawa gave a small smile at the small alpha after a few minutes of staring at each other, “good mor-”

“GET OFF OF MY MOMMY” Nao screeched, snapping Tobio awake at the sound of his angry child, the small alpha jumping onto the brunette before anyone could blink and started swinging his tiny fists.

Oikawa was taken so much off guard that he ended up falling off the bed, Nao swinging as they both fell to the floor. Tobio tried to get up from bed, immediately regretting that decision as he felt pain from his bottom. The other three alphas all jumped to the brunette’s aid.

“NAO!!”

A LOT of time and A LOT of patience.

When Bokuto finally got a hold of Nao for Tobio to scold and Iwaizumi laughing at Oikawa’s misery, Kuroo felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the unknown number….looking familiar to him.

He decided to answer it.

“I’m surprised you answered kitty cat” face deadpanning at the sound of Daisho’s voice.

“What do you want?”

“So rude kitty cat-chan!”

“I’m about to hang up.”

“Don’t do that!”

“Well don’t call me that!”

“I called for a reason!”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, “then get straight to the fucking point and tell me, or I swear I will hang up.”

“Uhhh, you’re no fun cat” Daisho dramatically sighs, “but I felt the need to inform you so you assholes don’t ruin my plan and your brother’s safety.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit as he didn’t get a good feeling, “which would be?”

“I need you four to behave yourselfs” hearing Daisho opening the door, and muttering to himself, “jesus christ it’s getting cold.”

“Why do we need to behave ourselves?!”

He heard Daisho messing some keys, “Daizo is going to be at volleyball practice today.”

 

-7:30 A.M.-

 

-Flashback-

 

“Be a good boy and keep it down” the alpha cooed as he took his hand off of the brunette’s mouth, thrusting in and out of Futakuchi, the young alpha laying on his stomach on the desk in the empty classroom.

Just taking it.

He didn’t get it, what was so special about him that his own teacher decided to do this to him? He always kept himself in the background, and believed it when Oikawa told him that he wasn’t all that interesting. His dad didn’t seem all that interested in him, as long as he doesn't embarrass him. Alphas, betas and omegas didn’t care to spare him a second glance. His mom passed away as the school year started, so he couldn’t go cry on her shoulder.

He felt so confused.

Why would this man take advantage of him, taking advantage of him after confiding his deepest secrets he couldn’t confide in anyone else.

Especially his father; he knew he would be tossed in the loony bin if his dad were to have known.

Not brave enough to come out……..because he liked alpha’s.

“God you feel so tight.”

Futakuchi wasn’t feeling good about this at all, but he couldn’t bring himself to cry. Math wasn’t his best subject and was told to stay after class, his teacher telling him he needed to speak to him about his grade on the most recent test he took. He knew he didn’t do well, and was actually pretty excited about hanging out with his favorite and nice teacher. He was eager to find out how he can improve on his grade so his father wouldn’t hear about it, but then as the older alpha sat next to him in his chair, he set his hands on the brunette’s knee and moved it up his thigh. Futakuchi was so confused and tried to scoot himself away, slapping the alpha’s hand away. They struggled a bit, Futakuchi tried calling out for help, he almost escaped the classroom. 

Almost.

That didn’t make his teacher happy.

“I need to leave.”

“But we’re not done yet” he purrs, nipping onto the young alpha’s shoulders, Futakuchi flinching as a reaction, “I thought you liked alpha’s, thought you would enjoy this.”

“But it’s my fifteenth birthday” his voice monotone, wincing every now and then when the alpha above him gave a particularly hard thrust, “my uncle is here now to pick my cousin and I up to go out and eat.”

“We will be done here soon” his hands rubbing his scent all on his back, “this is a wonderful birthday present isn’t it, you get make love for the first time.”

‘Make love’ Futakuchi frowns, ‘is this what love making is?’

One of the alpha’s hands finds its way to Futakuchi’s limp cock, giving a small growl as he started slamming himself harder into the him and started pumping the brunette. The young alpha bit his thumb at the pure pain he was feeling, trying to keep himself quiet for fear of what the teacher might do if he was too loud, biting his thumb so hard that he drew blood. 

“It’s ok to let yourself enjoy this.”

Was this how it was supposed to be…...what sort of joy was he supposed to feel through this pain? He was told by his mother that he needed to wait to get intimate until marriage, when it’s time to mark your beta or omega. He didn’t think he would have to worry about all of this stuff at all…...just die a virgin because he wouldn’t be in his right mind to come out to his father.

Akinari got lucky that he was so loved by his father…..otherwise he would’ve been wise to stay hidden.

“I-It hurts” Futakuchi grunts as he bit on his thumb harder, hearing his phone start ringing as it vibrated on the floor, “I need t-to ans-SAH!”

“I’m almost there and you still need to be taken care of” the alpha growls as he slammed himself harder, the brunette panting as it took everything in him to not start crying.

Futakuchi looked at the clock on the wall, “my uncle has been waiting over an hour.”

The alpha responded by pumping the alpha’s harder, Futakuchi refusing to let his instincts get the best of him, squirming under the alpha, “stop!”

“Come on my pet” Futakuchi wanting to vomit at the nickname, used to not mind it as the alpha would call him that due to the fact that he was somewhat of a teachers pet…..now it’s ruined, “I need to make sure you cum on your birthday.”

Futakuchi could feel his body wanting to give into the experienced hands, desperately trying to crawl out from under him, “I-I need to go!”

“I know you’re wanting this, don’t fight it” taking little effort to hold down the young alpha, shoving and holding Futakuchi’s head on the desk, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to get himself lost in his thoughts, “let yourself relax and you will enjoy yourself.”

He didn’t want to. 

He thought this man, a teacher he trusts, was a nice guy and a friend.

He didn’t find this man appealing.

Futakuchi thought back on it, the red flags. How overly affectionate this man was with him, how he would say sweet things to him during their conversations. Giving him gifts all the time. Telling him to keep their hangouts a secret. He thought that he had gained a new best friend after he and Oikawa started fighting, being the happiest he’s ever been in a while.

He felt like he should’ve known better.

Who would like an uninteresting person like him?

“Kenji” Futakuchi snapped his eyes open, realizing that he was sitting on his knees, Daisho quickly covering up his naked body as best as he could with a jacket. The worried alpha grabbed onto his cousins’ cheeks and turned his face side to side, doing a quick scan over his body to check for other injuries.

“When did you get here” he questions as he rubbed his eyes as he tried to stand up, instantly regretting it as he felt a sharp pain on his bottom.

“You’re bleeding you idiot” Daisho scolds as he catches his younger cousin as he fell, looking absolutely freaked out.

Which Futakuchi couldn’t help but find this expression foreign, Daisho normally calm, composed and smiling when faced with almost any kind of problem.

“Bleeding?”

Daisho pulls out some tissue from his bag, looking unsure as he looked at Futakuchi’s bleeding bottom, “I don’t think this is going to effective.”

“SO YOU THINK ITS APPROPRIATE TO TOUCH CHILDREN” Akinari screams as he slams the half-naked alpha on the ground, brushing his light brown hair back as he kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, both of the young alpha’s surprised at how someone their uncle’s size could toss someone so big around, “YOU SICK FUCKER, NO ONE TOUCHES MY KENJI!”

“Uncle” Daisho trying to get the rage filled alpha’s attention, “we need to call the police!”

Futakuchi eyes widened, “what?!”

“He needs to be locked up moron” Daisho snaps as he shakes the younger alpha, “we need to call the ambulance….he r….rap...” the alpha unable to allow the words to leave his mouth, not wanting to face the reality that his cousin’s innocence taken was away from him.

He was never a crier and normally that kind of emotion is rare for him to show, but he was losing it.

He looked at the brunette, the young alpha frozen on the spot in shock. Still processing. Being able to see it in his eyes that he was waiting to be attacked again, eyes darting all around the room frantically. No tears….

Daisho just knew, had a strong feeling that something has changed inside Futakuchi.

“AKINARI” his husband came running in and pulled the shorter alpha away from the teacher, the man battered to the point of being unrecognizable, having a difficult time holding back the alpha.

“LET ME AT HIM” Akinari cries, arms and legs thrashing as his husband lifted him in the air, “HE HURT MY KENJI!”

“I called your family love” his husband whispers to Akinari in a soothing voice, “they will be here in a little bit to get this taken care of.”

“B-but he needs to be charged” Daisho replies as he heard them with his sharp hearing, “they aren’t going to do the right thing since there are no witnesses besides us!”

“I know” Akinari’s husband responds as he finally got the shorter alpha to somewhat calm down, “but you know how your father and uncles want things done…...and it would not be a good idea to cross them.”

Daisho bowed his head in defeat.

Akinari ran up to Futakuchi and Daisho, kneeling down and brought the into a suffocating hug, balling his eyes out. He set his head against the two boys’, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, “one day boys…...one day we will make things right.”

Daisho nodded, “one day I will uncle.”

Futakuchi could only stare at the ground as he knew what this meant, his pain and what he just went through was going to be swept under the rug, not get the help he needs. Not allowed to say another word about what just happened. Smile to the world and lie through his teeth. 

They will act like the perfect family with no problems.

His father didn’t care about justice, all he cared about was money and image.

Futakuchi nodded, “one day.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“WAKE UP” Daisho shouted with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, blowing an air horn not even five seconds of screaming next to a sleeping Futakuchi.

Futakuchi immediately snapped his head off of his desk with a scream, looking absolutely terrified as spazed out, falling backwards in his chair. Daisho just laughs his ass off, hunched over and hugging his stomach as he had a hard time breathing. The brunette had a hard time breathing as well, laying on his back with his hand placed on his pounding heart as he gasped for air.

“Oh my god that was priceless” Daisho cackles as he set the air horn on the desk, grabbing his cousin’s hand and lifted the poor alpha up.

“You’re an asshole, you’re lucky my dad already left” Futakuchi yells as he gave the older alpha a few punches on his arm, the older alpha just laughing harder.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself” he smiles as he pats the brunette’s back, “I couldn’t help myself, spur of the moment.”

“I doubt it was a spur of the moment if you brought a fucking air horn with you!”

Daisho held his hands up in surrender, “you got me” looking around the large room to see a whole bunch of blank DVD’s, recorders and cameras sprawled out everywhere, “you doing a project or something?”

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow, “why do you ask?”

“Why are you asking a question with a question” raising an eyebrow back at him, seeing a red light blinking on one of his recorders on his desk, pointing to it to the camera with a grin, “whatcha recording…..don’t tell me your doing masturbation videos and putting them up online.”

“Dear god no” the brunette rolling his eyes at his perverted cousin, pressing the stop button on the device, pressing a few more buttons, “I’m not into that shit like Daizo is.”

“He would do that now that I think about it” the older alpha setting his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out in thought, suddenly grabbing Futakuchi’s phone off his desk, “oh god I hope he didn’t.”

“Use your own damn phone to look and see if Daizo is doing porn” snatching his phone out of the older alpha’s hand before he could do anything, “I already had to see Daizo’s naked ass as he raped Tobio, once it too fucking much.”

“You know we still haven’t talked about it” Daisho frowns at his little cousin getting violated years ago, still trying to get the alpha to talk about it.

He wasn’t expecting a sob fest or anything of that nature, he just wants him to at least acknowledge it. He refuses to say the word rape. He refuses to even act like it happened. He didn’t want Futakuchi to be tortured by the memory every waking moment of his life, but it pisses Daisho off that Futakuchi acted like it was no big deal and would always change the subject. He couldn’t be completely mad at the alpha, he blames Futakuchi’s father for making the alpha to completely ignore it, bury it and don’t ever bring it up; his uncle not even sending Futakuchi to get some therapy or any kind. 

Angering him and Akinari to no end.

Image is everything…...Daisho also blaming this kind of neglectful behavior as part of the reason why Daizo is the way he is. Daizo showed some clear signs that he was troubled when his started his teenage years, he became a lot more emotional and had started to develop some big anger issues. He didn’t know what kind of things he heard at school and at home, but Daizo would out of nowhere start comparing himself to everyone; always without fail compared himself to Oikawa. He dropped way too much weight that he ended up being temporarily hospitalized for an eating disorder, ran away on multiple occasions, self harmed for a short period of time. Developed an unhealthy sexual appetite. Volleyball was the only way the family could get him to not run off and get himself killed.

No therapy.

No talking about it with each other.

Just swipe it under the rug and ignore it.

Always made him wonder if Daizo would be any different if he got the help he needed.

“What’s the suit on the bed” Futakuchi frowns as he, yet again, changes the subject.

Daisho rolls his eyes in frustration and crosses his arms over his chest, deciding to question him again later, “I got it for you.”

“Why” Futakuchi looking at his phone for the time, “it’s a little after seven-thirty...........we don’t need to be there until two.”

“We most certainly do need to be there asap” Daisho perking up as he was glad he had a solution to Tobio’s pregnancy cover, “put on the suit.”

“Why?”

“So I’m not the only one who dressing up nicely” gesturing down to his black suit, “plus with all eyes on you as well as Tobio and Daizo, I need you to look your best!”

Futakuchi’s face deadpans, “no, I will stick with the blue skinny jeans and black sweater thank you very much.”

“Nah ah ah” Daisho wiggling a finger in front of the brunette’s face, “I’m the one in charge, since I’m in charge of keeping up with the press and appearances and all that other fun stuff that comes along with it, I’m giving you no choice.”

“Bu-”

“Nope, no choice” Daisho smiles, one that makes Futakuchi narrow his eyes in suspicion, knowing that sickly sweet smile that he’s giving him right now means he’s up to something, “now hurry up and listen to me, put it on because we got some errands to run before we head back to the hospital.”

“Those errands being?”

“Picking up some roses, getting some milk from the store, those vitamins that you and I heard the nurse tell Kuroo about, breakfast foods that is not too much on our omega’s stomach” Daisho counting on his fingers as Futakuchi stared at him with confusion, “I also got the nurse to give me his height and weight information, go and buy him some new clothes…..from my understanding dresses when Kuroo was going over the list with Tobio, and also some new bra’s as well of all sizes so he can have some as they keep growing. Get some milk bread and a few other snacks to butter the others up.”

“Butter up…...just what exactly are you up to” glaring at the older alpha, “you normally aren’t this giving for no reason unless you know you’re going to piss some people off.”

“Why does everyone assume the worst in me” giving an over exaggerated sigh, placing a hand over his heart, “I’m hurt that you would assume such a thing.”

“Oh don’t act all innocent you snake” now glaring at the suit, “you’re making me wear this suit for a specific reason, we’re getting all these things for Tobio for a specific reason, the milk bread I know is for Oikawa…...and I know you have never given him a gift before in your life…….what are you planning?”

Daisho smirks and shrugs his shoulders, “put the suit on, you’ll find out soon enough.”

He then pulled out his phone, pushing on Daizo’s number, knowing the alpha was released from the hospital late last night, having a nice talk with him as he drove the alpha home. He cousin was so insistent on going to volleyball practice, fully aware that Kuroo and the others were going to be there, and had to threaten him along with Oikawa’s father.

Sending him a quick message; “remember what we talked about last night, play nice.”

 

-10:30 A.M-

 

-Flashback-

 

Tobio tossed the ball back, the ball landing in Kuroo’s hand, the alpha smirking and slamming the ball on the other side of the court. Kuroo jumped up and down as he laughed at Bokuto’s face, the white haired alpha pulling on his eye and stuck a tongue out at his friend. Tobio could only frown, not entirely feeling good.

He felt like throwing up on the spot.

But he wanted to play so damn bad, get his mind off of what had happened to him. He drowned himself in art and volleyball to keep himself away from cutting, impressing himself on how much self-control he’s composed after getting violated five days prior. He wasn’t handling it the best as he shut everyone out, having a hard time wanting to interact with anyone and would get angry when someone tried to. 

He didn’t have to worry about hanging around and pretend to be friends with Kunimi and Kindaichi. While Kindaichi tried to talk to him and apologize, the omega wasn’t having it and has to told him to leave him the fuck alone. Kunimi has avoided him and refused to talk to him, the other omega glaring at him nonstop when he would catch sight of Tobio in the hallways and glare at him during the practice. They would always used to want to be on the same side when it came to their practice games during practice, but now Kunimi wanted to be on the opposing side and seemed hell bent on screwing Tobio up. Tobio could understand being pissed off at someone who destroyed your boyfriends car, but for some reason Tobio had a feeling it was more than that. 

The feeling coming from his own teammates intentionally missing his tosses whenever his brother was distracted, intentionally shoving him against the lockers when Kuroo was talking to the coach. Intentionally stealing his clothes so that he was left in the locker room naked, Tobio having to call his brother and lie and say he accidentally misplaced his clothes. They would intentionally ignore him, refusing to listen to the ‘King’ when he would come up with a plan to use against his brother’s team.

Tobio used to be able to win half of the practice games when he and his brother would pick teams; now he’s hasn’t won a single one. He knows coach has noticed his average going down and has talked to him about it, asking if the team was intentionally being difficult with him, and while they were, Tobio just told him he hasn’t been feeling good.

Which wasn’t a total lie.

His teammates turning on him hurt, knowing he worked so damn hard to be a team player and a better attitude after junior high. He used to mean, snippy and constantly shouting at what his teammates did wrong. He learned his lesson when his old team intentionally tossed the game. He thought the team he had now accepted him and his change of heart. Then he heard that his position to be in the running for team captain was threatened, his coach expressing his doubts to the omega that he was afraid that Tobio wouldn’t be able to carry the team; and Tobio started to lose it.

He started practicing on his own, not realizing that he was starting to revert back to the King of the Court again.

Thinking that if the others weren’t going to help him win, then he will do it on his own.

Not paying attention to his concerned brother.

Kuroo tried to get Tobio to sit out for the game as he hasn’t stopped throwing up, saying that it would be good considering the truck situation. But Tobio wasn’t having it, demanded to play.

He needed to play. 

It was the only thing keeping him from thinking about being violated by Atsumu.

But what pissed Tobio off was that the coach had him sit out for the first half of the game, wanting to make sure Tobio wasn’t going to throw up on that court. His mother wondered about it and asked the coach about it as the game started, used to Tobio being apart of starters; but she and Kuroo agreed with the coach.

Kuroo happy that he was finally being able to hit one of his brother’s tosses; even if it was a little too high.

He tilted his head to the side when he noticed Tobio frowning despite making a point, “you ok?”

Tobio rolled his eyes, irritating Kuroo as he knew his little brother hated it when he did that, “why wouldn’t I be, I’m playing right?”

Kuroo opened his mouth when their mother screamed from the front row, “those are my boys, go Tobio and Kuroo!!”

Kuroo’s face turned a little red with embarrassment at his mother, “dear god.”

Bokuto laughing at them from the other side of the net.

Tobio got extremely annoyed and openly glared, staring at his mother directly in the eye, “god shut up mother, you're embarrassing yourself!”

His mother stopped cheering and tilted her head, looking a little hurt as her baby boy openly yelled at her. Some of the other parents and other adults gave her questioning looks, Tobio over hearing one person question Tobio's omega status.

Pissing off the omega further.

Kuroo smacked Tobio, “we’ve talked about this before, don’t yell at mom and give her attitude as actually she took time off of work to come see us play!”

Tobio glared back at Kuroo, “then how about you make it worthwhile for her and jump higher next time, you almost missed the damn ball you fucking asshole” and started to walk back to his previous spot.

Kuroo didn’t like this fucking attitude that Tobio is throwing, and being openly difficult for everyone to see just pissed off the alpha even more, grabbing onto Tobio’s shoulders “don’t you fucking da-”

“DON’T TOUCH ME” Tobio screamed at him as he snapped his head around with a wild look in his eyes, turning around and punching Kuroo in the face.

The whole arena going silent.

He snapped back into reality, instead of seeing Atsumu on the floor with blood running down his nose, his saw his big brother. Kuroo looking up at him with disbelief, their mother jumping over the railing to run to her boys, the coach and referee right alongside her.

Tobio started to panic, started to feel extremely guilty. He looked around as everyone had all eyes on him. Judging him. They didn’t love him like they’ve grown to, no, they all seemed sad and angry, the famous Tobio Kuroo hasn’t changed.

He’s still the same awful person as before.

He really wanted to throw up.

“Tobio” Bokuto went under the net to go over to the omega, thinking of him as his little brother and felt nothing but worry for what just happened, opening his arms for a hug; Kenma jogging over to help Bokuto try to calm the wide eyed omega. The referee, the coach and his mother checking on Kuroo.

Tobio unable but to feel hurt that his mother would check Kuroo over him.

She always had.

He always got special treatment and was always able to get away with everything, the two of them being two peas in a pod that it made Tobio feel outnumbered in their home. He always felt that Kuroo was always their mother’s favorite. They can always talk to each other. Love on each other.

Jealous that he can’t make a connection to their mother like Kuroo could.

But at the same time he hated his mother. Hated her for not saving him from the training that his father put him through. For yelling at him if she didn’t like something he did, even though it was completely ok for Kuroo to do it. But at the same time her craved her affection; getting angry and sad when Kuroo always seemed to get more love from her than he ever had.

As she looked up at him, he can remember clear as day it was the same look she gave him when she screamed ‘you’re too much like your father’ during an argument.

He could never forget it.

Kuroo tried to reach his distressed brother, not at all mad at being hit, too worried about Tobio to care about his bleeding nose. He knew something is wrong, and he knew their overly emotional mom wasn’t going to help. But as soon as he stood up, he saw Tobio shoving Bokuto and Kenma away from him, slamming his hand over his mouth as he sprinted out of the gym.

The alpha turning and raising an eyebrow when he saw Kunimi and the rest of his team laughing at Tobio.

Tobio ran down the hallway, shoving people out of the way, not caring when they would cuss and complain at him. He didn’t give a damn, he just wanted to be away from people. He either couldn’t trust them or he was afraid he was going to hurt them. He hated himself so much and wished that he had better self control, unable to get the his mothers voice of ‘you’re too much like your father’ out of his head as it rang over and over again.

He thought he had his anger problem in control.

He thought wrong.

He wasn’t paying a lot of attention when he shoved a child out of the way, the father quick to protect his child and grabbed the scared omega.

“What the fuck if your problem” the father growled, Tobio eyeing the crying child standing against the wall, the crying making his ears hurt.

“How about you attended to your annoying brat instead of worrying about me” Tobio snapped at him, ripping his arm out of the alpha’s grip, sprinting away before the alpha could say anything else.

Tobio’s eye twitching as the child’s crying voice echoed in his head, locking himself up in a one person bathroom. He reached over to the toilet and proceeded to puke his guts out. After he finished puking, he sat down and leaned his body against the wall, hugging he legs and rested his head on his knees. Glad that he was away from Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, his mom and everyone else.

Desperately just needing to be alone.

For some reason the child crying was bothering him.

He had always found children to be annoying, and never planned on being a mother at all. But ever since he was violated five days ago, he became extra sensitive to the crying of a child. He suddenly wanted to calm the kid down, he wanted to wipe the kid’s tears away. 

He could sense the hurt and fright in the child, pissed off that the annoying brat was bothering him so much.

“I hate children.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“Momma do you have a boo boo” Nao asks as the nurses were rubbing the special cream on Tobio’s bottom, the omega remembering the last time he was in this position, he was giving birth to the twins. 

Tobio winces as the nurse accidentally put too much pressure on his bruise for a second, “yes momma does have a boo boo.”

“Is that why you been napping here” looking at the nurses curiously as they stuck their hands underneath a blanket around his mother’s leg.

“Yes, but I’m getting out today.”

“Then we get to go home” he smiles as he leaned back in the bed, snuggling up next to his mom as much as he could.

“We get to stay with uncle Kuroo and Bokuto” Tobio corrects, not at all pleased that after they managed to get Nao off of Oikawa, Kuroo proceeded to tell him that he will be staying with him in the hotel. Tobio asked why he was even at the hotel to begin with, his brother proceeding to tell him it’s a long story and that he will tell him later. Kuroo was giving him not choice, always wanting someone to be able to be within reach of helping him.

Him, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Suga, Semi and Konoha to help out by Suga’s request.

Tobio finding it amusing that his brother left Oikawa out of people to help out, the omega unable to stop apologizing to the brunette about his son attacking him. Oikawa handling it like a champ and proceeded to keep his cool, telling the omega to quit apologizing, saying that Nao is taken off guard and his momma is pregnant.

‘I probably would have done the same if I were him’ Oikawa tells him as he put an ice pack on his eye, giving him that stupid charming smile that Tobio was surprised wasn’t forced.

Oikawa sent him a picture of him blowing a kiss to the omega not too long after he left for volleyball practice, sending a quick message attached to the picture;

‘I had fun last night with our date beautiful, I would love to do it again! P.S. you look and sound beautiful!’

Then proceeded to send a lot of kissing emojis.

Tobio sending him a message that he had fun last night as well, and was excited to see him again.

“Why can’t we go home” Nao looking up at Tobio with curiosity, stopping his writing in his journal.

“Because your uncle thinks I needed to be babied” Tobio responds as he looked at his son's journal, checking on his kids spelling, the omega nodding to himself as he was happy that he son was handling Japanese and English very well.

Better than he ever had.

Nao giggled, “but you are not a baby!”

“Can you tell your uncle that for me” Tobio smiles as he kissed Nao on the top of his head, smiling as he continued to check his son’s spelling on his ‘homework’.

It was Tobio’s way of preparing Nao for whenever he starts school, getting him ahead of everyone else as he and Hinata started preparing him. It was something Tobio wanted to do with him on his days off from the bakery, since all Nao did at the playcare was run, draw, eat, sleep and then play again: all in that order according to Hinata.

For a five year old, Tobio was proud that Nao was reading and writing at a junior high level. Thanking god for a smart child.

“I will momma” he smiles, the nurse looking at the two of them, being able to tell how much of a strong bond that the two of them both have.

Probably the strongest bond between a mother and child she’s ever seen.

“Mommy, I made a list like uncle did yesterday” pointing to the list and numbers and sentences written out in his messy handwriting.

“What’s the list about?”

“My birthday list” Nao beams as he bounced in his spot, “stuff that I want for my birthday!”

“Your birthday is not for a while” Tobio raising an eyebrow at him.

“I know that silly” standing up so that he could be eye level with the omega, Tobio snorting when Nao pushed his glasses up his nose, looking he was about to teach a class with how serious he looked about his birthday list.

Tobio being able to see nothing but Atsumu with how he holds himself, Nao’s concentration face looking almost making him look like a spitting image of the blond alpha.

“Ok mommy, number one” putting his finger on the page, “I want some Iron Man toys!”

“You want more” Tobio wrapping an arm around his stomach.

“Yes” Nao grabbing his mother’s free hand in his, holding his journal in the other, “I love Iron Man, he so cool and smart and can kick ass!”

The nurse stopped putting the cream on momentarily as she busted out laughing.

“Ok” Tobio lightly squeezing his son’s hand as he had to hold back a chuckle, “what’s number two?”

“Charmander toys!”

“I thought pikachu was your favorite?”

“Second favorite momma” Nao swinging their hands a bit, “charmander is number one favorite pokemon!”

“Ok” Tobio nods, “what’s number three?”

“Chocolate ice cream!”

“I don’t know about that” remembering the news that his son and brother are banned from Tobio’s favorite ice cream parlor, “you got yourself in trouble the last time you ate chocolate ice cream.”

“But I did not mean to get in trouble” Nao giving him a sweet smile, that boy trying to charm his way out of trouble the same way Atsumu would always do.

Tobio knew that was going to be fun to deal with when Nao started to get older.

“You didn’t listen to uncle Kuroo when he told you to stop making a mess” Tobio frowns, “it upset momma to hear you to not listen.”

Nao frowns and put down his journal on the bed, hugging his mother’s neck and placed a kiss on Tobio’s lips with a “MUAH”

Tobio places his forehead on Nao’s, “love you too bud and apology accepted, now I will see on the chocolate ice cream; you will get some for your birthday as long as you are good, you listen and you don’t give Oikawa a black eye again.”

While Nao didn’t seem to pleased about the last request, he nodded with a smile, “yes momma!”

“Now what’s number four?”

“I want three brothers!”

Tobio choked on his spit and coughed a bit, “you want what?”

“I want three brothers” Nao repeats, sitting down on his knees and kisses his mother’s stomach, “that’s my little brother in there!”

Tobio could feel his face heat up, continuing to be surprised by the amount of love this kid has. He thought Nao wouldn’t be ecstatic not getting Tobio’s full attention, that sharing the spotlight with someone else for the rest of his life would be problematic. But as soon as Tobio broke the news that he was going to be a big brother, Nao screamed and hugged his momma, celebrating the fact that he would have someone to play with all the time, someone to play with all the time at the playcare.

Tobio didn’t know about three though.

“You might have a sister in there” Tobio responds as he lifted up the gown to show his bare stomach.

Nao tilted his head, “I want a brother.”

“Then I will try my best to give you a brother” Tobio smiles, really hoping for a boy with Daizo’s genes since the alpha determines the gender.

Nao gave him the biggest smile as he gently rubbed Tobio’s stomach, showing off his braces, “thank you momma!!”

“No problem weirdo” ruffling Nao’s raven hair, “now what’s number five?”

Nao’s smile grows wider, if that was even possible, stood up and put his hands on his mother’s chest, “your boobies to grow!!”

Tobio face palms, seriously wandering what is with his child and breasts. As soon as he boobs started going away when Nao was starting to reach a year old, his son started panicking that his boobs were getting small, remembering with his limited vocabulary;

‘Oh no my boobs’ over and over again, apparently Nao kept on chanting that for three weeks straight at the playcare from what Hinata told him. Then decided to have a mental breakdown when they finally went away.

The nurse starts laughing so hard that fell onto her knees on the floor, accidentally taking the blanket with her, completely exposing Tobio’s lower naked nether region.

“Knock knock we are coming in” Daisho kicking the door open the very second the blanket came off, Futakuchi coming in right behind him, “we come with gi-OH MY GOD I’M SORRY!”

Tobio froze on the spot, Nao taking his hands off of his mother’s chest and pulled his mother’s hospital gown down. But it was too late, the two alpha’s at the door saw everything.

Futakuchi’s face turned bright red with embarrassment, immediately turning around and managed to close the door with the multiple big bags in his hands. Daisho’s nose immediately started bleeding at the sight, while he doesn’t have a thing for Tobio, he couldn’t deny that the omega was a sight to behold top to bottom. Daisho tried to exit the room, but the moment he decided to turn around to leave, his younger cousin had already left and shut the door. Daisho’s face slamming into the door so hard that it made his vision go a little blurry, the alpha bouncing off of the door and falling on the floor.

 

-11:00 A.M-

 

“I want to murder him, I want to murder him, I want to murder him, I want to murder him” Kuroo unable to stop muttering to himself as he gave the captain of his team the death glare. 

“We will have our chance soon” Bokuto whispers as he couldn’t stop glaring at Daizo from across the net, who was just staring at the four alpha’s with an arrogant smile, “keep in mind that we need to be calm.”

“I know” Kuroo whispers back as he took a big gulp of water, unable to get his right foot from bouncing, “doesn’t change my mentality of wanting to murder that son of a bitch for what he did.”

Iwaizumi nodded at Kuroo’s comment.

“I was thinking we could lure him to a secluded place and bash his brains in” Oikawa saying while wearing a crazed smile, “we cut up his body into tiny pieces and scatter them across the country.”

“I have no problem with that” Kuroo returning the crazed smile.

“Sounds good to me” Bokuto giving a thumbs up.

The three of them looking at Iwaizumi, the oldest of the four nodding his head in approval of the plan.

“Excellent” Oikawa’s crazed smile growing, he and the other three put their hands in the middle, the rest of the players on their team for the practice giving the four of them confused and concerned looks at what they just heard, “have our backs, but leave the main plays to the four of us for today.”

Oikawa looking at the rest of the players, all of them furiously nodding their heads up and down, “yes vice captain!”

“Good, now all hands in” the rest of his team putting their hands in, “now let’s murder this son of a bitch!”

Oikawa making sure to make eye contact with Daizo as he did so, not holding back his smile and pointed at him.

 

-

 

“Send it to me” Iwaizumi shouts as he ran up to the net, Oikawa jumping straight up in the air to get ready.

“Get ready boys” Daizo calls out as he tries to analyze their play, keeping his eyes on Oikawa’s form as he knew it would be stupid for the brunette to make their plays so damn obvious.

They were down to the last two points of the second set, Oikawa just needing two more points to win this damn game. He needed this so badly, be needed to feel like he’s having some sort of victory over Daizo in this unfair situation. He raped his fucking boyfriend. Got him pregnant. Injured his boyfriend to the point where he can hardly walk without assistance. Blaming him for not being able to go public with Tobio.

Enraged at the fact that Daizo wasn’t going to go to prison where he belongs.

He needed some sort of this victory before he completely explodes.

Oikawa makes a point to look at Iwaizumi as he shoots the ball in his direction, taking Daizo off guard at the fact that he actually sent it to Iwaizumi. While there is two people there on Iwaizumi, something seemed off about it all, Iwaizumi dropping his hands as the ball flew closer to the alpha. Daizo wasn’t the only one who seemed confused by it as well, their coach and the other players on their team were confused on why one of their best players looked like he was intentionally screwing over his team; especially from a trustworthy player like Iwaizumi himself.

But if this was sabotage; then why hasn’t Oikawa said or done something already?

The answer to that question came in the form of a white haired alpha, who came running up to the net at such an impressive speed for a guy his size. His golden eyes shining as the lights hit them, jumping as he swung his hand back. Three players ran and jumped up to the net, knowing Daizo intentionally picked two of the three best middle blockers on the team, making sure he definitely had height on his side.

“Damn you guys are tall” Bokuto shouts happily, “that’s for damn sure!”

Bokuto looked at all his options, everything seeming to go in slow motion. There is an opening next to Daizo, but he noticed that their very quick libero was by his side, knowing that if he shoots there that the libero will get it. He would love to to do his straight spike, but they already have themselves prepared for that. Bokuto stuck his tongue out.

‘Maybe a cut shot…...nah they are expecting me to do a power spike of some sort’ then it hit him, ‘something I haven’t done in a while, something totally unexpected that will make Daizo pissed off!’

“But there is a lot more to volleyball than height!”

His smile grew as time seemed to go back to normal speed, swinging his arms forward. Then as he looked like he was about to slam his hand on the ball, he lightly tapped the ball; Oikawa, Kuroo and Iwaizumi all grinning at their skilled friend. Everyone else was taken off guard as the ball lightly flew over the blockers heads, the libero diving but not making it in time as the ball lightly bounced on the floor.

“ONE MORE POINT” the four of them shouting as everyone on their side of the net slaps Bokuto on back. 

“Nice feint” Iwaizumi giving the taller alpha a friendly shove.

Bokuto ran up to Kuroo, both of them doing a little victory dance, doing a quick little spin as they both stopped and looked at Daizo from across the net at the same time. They then both proceeded to flip Daizo off.

“IN YOUR FACE” they both shout in unison, both of the wearing the biggest shit-eating grins while doing so.

Daizo not looking happy at all.

“Nice black eye” Daizo walking up to the brunette, Oikawa happiness quickly disappearing as the green eyed alpha walked up to him, "who kicked your ass?"

All Oikawa could picture was the bratty five-year old, pissed off that the kid did actually somewhat kicked his ass.

Not his proudest moment. 

“I heard that you were at the hospital with Tobio.”

Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him, “and?”

“Just wandering how my omega is doing” he smiles.

“No no no, you’re are wrong about that you shithead” Oikawa narrowing his eyes at the green eyed alpha, “he’s not yours.”

“I beg to differ” Daizo smirks, leaning his head closer to Oikawa, the brunette not backing down as he narrowed his eyes more at the green eyed alpha, “do you want to know how tight he is?”

Oikawa’s eye twitched, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

“He’s very tight, his hole was begging for my cock to fuck his brains out” getting a thrill of seeing Oikawa slowly inch by inch lose his composure, getting a thrill of being able to finally have someone before the brunette, “his hole was very happy to have me fuck him, the way he begged me to fuck him night after night.”

“Last time I checked when someone says ‘please no’, and violating them to the point that they are extremely bruised means you hurt them and he wasn’t begging for it” Oikawa says through gritted teeth, crossing his arms in front of his chest and dug his nails in his upper arms, knowing this asshole was trying to piss him of on purpose, “you fucking rapist.”

Daizo tensed up as Oikawa knew he was holding his anger back against the brunette, “I’m not a rapist, have you been watching the news….I’m a victim just like Tobio.”

“Daisho drill that into your brain” Oikawa questioned.

“And your dad” Daizo rolling his eyes, “I swear to god he’s just as annoying, arrogant and overbearing as you are…..but how’s my omega?”

“God your so fucking stupid and delusional” Oikawa growls, Daizo tensing up more to not lose it, “he will never be yours.”

“That’s where you are wrong you arrogant trash” Oikawa digging his nails further, so much so that he could feel a little blood trickling down his arm, trying to not let the image of Daizo fucking Tobio get to him more than it already has, “the beautiful Tobio and I have a lot in common.”

Oikawa snorted, “are you fucking sure about that?”

“We do” he says matter of factly, “he and I both have shitty dad’s, both of us have had ex’s who broke our hearts, both of us LOVE volleyball and we both used to have problems with self harm.”

Oikawa eyes widened, “what?”

Daizo raises an eyebrow with a smile, “oh, you didn’t know that?”

“I mean…...” Oikawa had saw many cuts on the omega’s arms, some of them scarring and some of the other looked barley noticeable. He’s meant to ask Tobio about that, wanting to not jump straight to conclusion, the first time he’s see the cuts was in the hospital…...so with everything going on he came to the conclusion that Daizo was responsible for them. Now that he thought about it, it would explain why Tobio always wore long sleeved clothes an undershirts and leggings.

This knowledge hurt him, made his heart ache.

His new boyfriend has this problem, Tobio has and is going through so much hurt that he harms himself. Some of them looked really painful to look at…...some of them looked like they were cut pretty deep. Self harm is something that he wouldn’t make fun of with Daizo, knowing that whole debacle since he was the one who found Daizo sitting on the bathtub with bleeding wrists.

The only time he felt sorry for the guy.

“How come you know this?”

“Awwww, did my omega keep this from you” chuckling at Oikawa’s hurt expression, an emotion he hardly ever shows and is loving every second of it, “I asked Tobio about it and he couldn’t lie to me, said that he struggled with it for a long time, but it still amazes me by all the scars on his WHOLE BODY” Oikawa tensing, getting even more upset that it wasn’t just Tobio’s arms, “he still looks breathtaking.”

Oikawa needed Tobio now. 

Needed to feel his body against his.

Needed to have Tobio in every single way, feeling like Daizo knows more about him than he does. He needed to Tobio to BE HIS. He knows Daizo is trying to rile him up, and the brunette can’t even deny that he’s allowing this son of a bitch to upset him.

He couldn’t get the image of Daizo fucking him.

Couldn’t get Tobio’s cries out of his head.

Couldn’t get over the fact that Daizo knows more about HIS omega than he does.

He can never question Tobio’s loyalty, he knows how scared his omega is of this alpha; that kind of fear that is so genuine that it hurts. But he couldn’t get the thought out of his head that he’s pregnant with his kid, meaning Daizo can easily force Tobio to see him. To be by his side. To fuck him. To mark him.

And he knew his father and Daizo’s side of the family can easily make that happen if they were to find out about it.

He didn’t know what Daisho whispered to him the day before, but it was an obvious threat…...he knows the snake and his family well enough that they will make threats to get what they wanted.

The more Oikawa thought about it, the more scared and insecure he got.

He needed to hold Tobio so badly right now and protect him, to rub his scent all over him; the fact that he can’t do it right now was physically making him feel ill.

“My Tobio likes me more than he likes you” Daizo sings and stuck his tongue out at the brunette, “he’s mine trash, and soon I will be able to mark him and he will bare my children.”

Oikawa did his best to keep his mouth shut, knowing that if he slipped that Tobio is pregnant then it would be game over.

“That won’t ever happen” Oikawa forcing a smile, “he’s not yours” having to keep in mind that he can’t outwardly claim Tobio….not yet, he knows Daizo will lose it…..and for once he doesn’t want that to happen, gritting his teeth so damn hard that he was starting to give himself a headache, “he’s going to be staying as far away from you as possible…..and I’m going to win this fucking game to keep on proving how much better I am than you.”

Walking away from Daizo before anything else can be said.

Kuroo and the other three were eyeing the brunette as he walked up him, the brunette grabbing onto Kuroo’s shirt, the raven haired alpha taken back by the hurt in Oikawa’s eyes, “what did he say to you?”

Oikawa leaned his lips up against the alpha’s ear and whispered, “Tobio cuts himself doesn’t he…...is that what Tobio meant yesterday by letting the ‘urges win’?”

“Did Daizo say something to you about it?”

Oikawa nodded, “yeah…...tried to throw it in my face that he knew before me, trying to make me lose it…...my heart hurts to know your little brother is hurting more than I thought.”

Kuroo inhaled, this being the main reason why he wanted Tobio to stay with him at the hotel for a while. He needs to be watched over, coming to this conclusion when Tobio told him he let his urges win after forcing himself to be with Daizo. Sure Tobio was doing good right now, but that’s because he’s had Nao, nurses, doctors and many visitors constantly distract him……..he knew his brother well enough that his brother will be tempted the moment he’s alone, knowing he will start ‘hearing’ the voice inside, he and Tobio call it their ‘dads’ voice…...and that it will tempt him.

He needed Tobio to be fully supported until he feels comfortable letting his brother lose again.

He was doing it not only for Tobio, but for Nao and the unborn child.

“He’s been through a lot” Kuroo nodding in agreement, “you will have to let him tell you because it’s not my place…………..although I still don’t feel comfortable with you and my brother.”

“Tch you stubborn cat” Oikawa pulling away from the raven haired alpha’s ear, patting him on the shoulder, intending on asking Tobio whenever they have their next alone time, “you’re a good brother.”

Kuroo smirks, “hope you know this ass kissing you’re doing won’t save you if I see you try to sleep with my brother.”

“I know” Oikawa laughs as they both playfully shove each other, Iwaizumi and Bokuto glad they are getting along at the moment, “now lets humiliate him and get our last point!”

They all got in their positions, Iwaizumi’s turn to serve.

“Nice serve Iwa-chan” Oikawa calls out, narrowing his eyes as he makes eye contact with Daizo, the green eyed alpha glaring right back at him.

Oikawa stood in the middle in the front, Bokuto and Kuroo on either side of him, holding his hands out to them as he kept his eyes on the other alpha. The other two still had their focus on the other side of the court, both of them giving the brunette a high five at the same time. All three of them giving evil smiles.

Both of them letting Oikawa have this point.

Iwaizumi gave a powerful serve, proud of himself that he could still powerful ones without having them going out of bounds. He had gotten better at his aim since joining the volleyball team, but it wasn’t as accurate as Oikawa’s as a player was able to get it on the other side of the net.

So close.

The setter on their side got up to set it, Kuroo noticing that none of their power hitters were coming up to spike it. He scanned the other side, getting confused, but then he saw a small smirk on Daizo’s lips.

That’s when it hit him.

Kuroo ran up to where the setter was, realizing that he wasn’t going to block him in time as the setter started to dump the ball. 

“Tch” Kuroo sticking his foot out before the ball could hit the ground, their libero on their side hitting the ball higher in the air after Kuroo saved it, setting it somewhat for Oikawa.

Wasn’t the best, but for Oikawa it was doable.

“Trying to do a dump on me eh” Oikawa mutters to himself, jumping up to meet the ball upon the net, getting a little irritable that it wasn’t spot on like Tobio’s; the brunette practicing with him so much at the gym before the game that he’s gotten used to the omega’s scary and monstrous accuracy.

No matter what position he was in, he was always spot on.

He missed it.

Oikawa gives a wide smile as he was glad the libero set it at an open spot, “no one dares to use a dump on me!”

Dumping was his thing, finding it amusing that the green eyed alpha would try to humiliate his team with the move.

Oikawa couldn’t help himself and decided to dump the ball back, lightly pushing the ball over the net. Daizo dove for the ball, Oikawa actually freaking out a bit that it looked like the other alpha was going to get it, smirking as the ball hit the ground right before Daizo could get it.

Oikawa pants as he lands back on the ground, slapping Kuroo’s back as the alpha jogged over to him to give him his water bottle, Iwaizumi and Bokuto right behind him, “nice save cat.”

Kuroo returned the slap on the back, “nice return dump trash” the raven haired alpha looking down at Daizo who still laid there on the ground, scrunching his nose up at the scratches on the alpha’s back.

Feeling sick to his stomach that he unknowingly gave Daizo the permission to hurt his brother.

“Game over” Oikawa grinning like a mad man at the alpha on the floor, Daizo looking at Oikawa like he wanted to murder him, the brunette surrounded by his three best friends…..guys he considers to be his brothers, “we win.”

Daizo growls.

“We’re better than you.”

 

-4:00 P.M.-

 

“Am I making you feel good Akaashi” his alpha purrs as he gently stretches the omega out, the omega’s butt in the air, the alpha hovering over him as he left kisses on the omega’s shoulders.

This is the only time the alpha will be gentle with him, when he’s sick and easy to take advantage of. He knows when the omega isn’t feeling well is when he going to have a submissive omega. He knew when he was like this Akaashi didn’t have he strength to fight back; the omega calls it sick sex.

Sick sex always leading to his pregnancies.

It always made Akaashi feel sick on the inside.

The alpha knew from his medical history that he has a bit of a weak immune system, so he got sick often, and his body was a hell of a lot weaker than normal. In a way it made the omega feel like he was in heat, minus being horny. Cold sweats, awful feeling in his stomach that won’t go away, everything felt suffocating and he felt so damn weak.

It made Akaashi feel sick that the alpha was only happy with him when he got sick. He would skip work and pretty much fuck the omega on and off all day.

Made the omega wish he was at work with Bokuto instead. 

What made it this better for him to go through is if Bokuto was fucking him instead of his alpha. Bokuto felt so good, made him feel so good and was very good to him. He missed and needed the white haired alpha so badly right now, but he wouldn’t be able to get to his phone until his alpha fell asleep.

“Akaashi” the alpha nipping on his ear to get his attention, the omega feeling the alpha’s cock right against his entrance again for the sixth or seventh time today…...maybe eight or nine, Akaashi couldn’t keep up, “I’m about to go in.”

He still couldn’t ever get used to his last name…...Akaashi. He used to be Keiji Ueno before his mom and dad dumped him at that obedience school. He was sure that school wasn’t legal at all, but his parents were wealthy enough and found him to be a disgrace, so he got dumped as soon as they learned he was pregnant.

Keiji Akaashi…..he still couldn’t for the life of him still get used to it after all these years.

Akaashi could only nod as he felt himself being split open again, never being able to get used to this man entering him. He bit into the pillow bellow him, wincing and groaning as he buried himself into the omega, unable to replace his alpha with Bokuto.

They didn’t feel the same.

He kept a neutral face, with the occasional wincing, as the man above him thrusted in and out of him as his body slowly adjusted to the intrusion again. He gave out the occasional moaning and groaning whenever the alpha hit his sweet spot here and there, but overall the omega felt empty and sad without Bokuto.

He has given up on finding Kuroo, knowing that he won’t be able see the alpha again after all these years. He knows there will always be feelings for the raven haired alpha, but his feelings for Bokuto are so strong.

He didn’t know which of the two he likes more.

He looks up at the TV, the talk show he was watching before his alpha decided fucking him was over, much to the omega’s disappointment. Now the news was playing, the newscaster finishing up his report, saying how cold it is this morning. Akaashi blaming the change in the weather being the reason why his body all of a sudden wanted to screw him over in the middle of the night, and how it was going to continue to get colder as the days go by.

Akaashi rolling his eyes as the alpha started to slowly pick up the speed, ‘wonderful, I’m just going to get sicker.’

Then that’s when the media changed their report to the attack that happened at the hotel. Akaashi had actually been wanting to watch, Bokuto kept on saying how his little brother was one of the people who was attacked, why Bokuto was at the hospital all weekend. Akaashi wanted to go to him, but then he had to clean for his alpha’s work buddies for dinner. Then he had work. And now he was sick.

It kept pissing him off that things kept getting in his way to check up on the poor omega.

He’s been so damn busy that he hasn’t been able to watch the news. People at work surprisingly haven’t talked about it, Suga probably wanted, or threatened, everyone to keep quiet about it. Not let rumors spread until he can talk about it to everyone…...after all the omega is Bokuto’s little brother.

The image of the omega popped on the screen; Akaashi felt his heart stop.

He’s seen this omega before.

He knows this omega.

He’s met this omega when he went to Kuroo’s home for dinner on multiple occasions.

He remembers how the young omega would always scowl at Kuroo and his mother all the time, but he was always so respectful towards him.

‘Tobio?’

Akaashi could feel tears well up in his eyes, wondering if this was happening or not.

The camera’s continued to follow Tobio into the hotel, wanting so desperately to reach out to the screen, heart breaking for the poor omega was attacked. He always felt a connection towards Tobio, being able to sense the pain and anguish in the omega, always being able to feel the same hurt as him.

That’s when it hits him.

‘Is Kuroo also at the hotel…….is he Bokuto’s best friend that he keeps forgetting to mention his name?’

Kuroo and Bokuto…...he couldn’t stop the pounding in his heart.

 

-6:00 P.M.-

 

“Alright, everyone enjoying their tasty treats” Daisho smiles, standing himself on top of the desk as Tobio lays on Kuroo’s bed sipping on some milk, the two of them still unable to look at each other in the eyes after the hospital incident. Nao wasn’t the happiest about it as he was scolded by the five year old, that he should knock before coming into a room.

Futakuchi had a fun time recording that.

Daisho apologized over and over to Nao, getting a slap on his wrist and having him tell Daisho ‘no sir’ over and over again as he hugged his embarrassed mom. He then had the alpha apologize to Tobio and his little brother over and over again, making the alpha get on his hands and knees to apologize to even speak with the omega.

That carried on for a while until Daisho finally persuaded the little boy to talk to his momma by giving him food.

That pleased Nao.

Nao snuggled up against Tobio as he hugged his toy cat, the boy still napping from the car ride. Semi sat crossed legged on the bed across Tobio and is biting into some carrots, every now and then Tobio gabbing into the small bowl to eat some, Semi scolding the younger omega that he needs to to get some solid food in his system.

Especially after throwing up his breakfast.

Konoha sitting on Bokuto’s bed next to Bokuto, finding it amusing at Semi treating Tobio like a child, and laughing when Tobio would grumble and unhappily eating the carrots. 

Both of the alphas both happily chewing on their favorite snacks.

Iwaizumi sitting on the bed with Bokuto and Konoha, chewing on his food, but glared at Daisho the whole time.

Knowing the snake was up to something.

Kuroo sat in a chair on one side drinking some water, refusing to eat the food the alpha got for him. Oikawa sat on the other side of Tobio, taking advantage of the five year old being asleep, holding Tobio’s hand. He didn’t know why Daisho went out of way to buy Tobio some new dresses, but he couldn’t lie that the snake had a good eyes. A nice and big dark blue dress that was almost identical to the omega’s eye color, making it a modest dress that went down past the omega’s knees. Tobio having a little eyeliner on to bring out his mesmerizing eyes even more; Oikawa thinking the omega looks absolutely breathtaking.

“I think you look beautiful” he whispers in the omega’s ears, Kuroo trying to will himself to be ok with their connection…..he was trying.

Daisho had a hard time to keep himself from laughing at Kuroo’s facial expression, surprised that the cat has been able to keep his mouth shut for this long.

“I really want to talk to you about something important…..” Oikawa still hurt at the thought of Tobio hurting himself, “later and just the two of us.”

“What is it?”

“I will tell you when we talk” noticing Tobio breath quickening a bit, Oikawa giving the omega’s gentle squeeze, “I’m not mad…..not even close, I still like you a lot.”

Tobio’s cheeks go a little red and had a hard time holding back a smile, “I like you a lot too.”

Oikawa pulled away with a big smile and took a bite of the milk bread, raising an eyebrow at the alpha standing on the desk, “why did you buy me this, you have never given me a gift before” looking at Futakuchi, who was leaning against the wall next to the desk, the younger alpha adjusting the pin on his nice suit, “Futakuchi.”

The younger alpha halting his movements and looked up at Oikawa with an annoyed expression, his cheeks going slightly red, “what?”

“What is the snake planning” taking another bite of the milk bread, seriously missing Tobio’s mil bread.

“He has no idea” Daisho answered before the younger alpha could respond, “it is only I who knows everything!”

“Then please care to explain why you feel the need to bribe all of us with food” Kuroo frowns as he leans back in his chair, “why you’re trying to bribe my little brother with clothes, bras, jewelry, lotions and all the shit” pointing to his thumb at the brunette, “this asshole has already gotten my brother a whole bunch of shit that you’re lucky enough this room is big to store all of this!”

“Yeah” Oikawa shouts, then realized what Kuroo just called him and snapped his head to the alpha, “RUDE!”

Kuroo and Tobio rolling their eyes at the same time.

“And vitamins kitty cat-chan” smirking at Kuroo’s hatred for the nickname, holding up the small bag of vitamins, “I got the ones our omega needs, the very expensive ones that you won’t be able to afford to keep Tobio safe and healthy during his pregnancy, I know our darling of the media needs to be treated the best for our audience!”

“How did you know he needed these” Kuroo questions as Daisho tosses him the bag.

“I may have stuck around to hear you talking to the nurse.”

“You what?!”

“How did you think I knew to get your brother some dresses” Daisho smiling at Kuroo’s frustration, “I listened in to your conversation before Oikawa and Nao went crazy over Tobio’s breasts.”

Kuroo glaring at Oikawa as the brunette looked at the omega’s flat chest.

“You should really start looking over your shoulders when it comes to important information…..” looking at Tobio, him and the omega faces both turn red as they are still embarrassed about the hospital incident, “…...like the real father of the baby.”

“Real father” Semi quirking an eyebrow as he shoves the bowl in Tobio’s face, “do you have a plan of some sort, because Tobio will really start to show within the next three to four months to the point where we can’t hide it.”

“In fact I do” Daisho continuing to smile.

“Which is….” Tobio starting to get nervous as he takes a carrot from the bowl, Oikawa giving his hand a small squeeze.

“It’s not a plan that will hurt you and your children” Daisho reassures, “but I know Oikawa ain’t gonna like it.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, really wandering how much more screwed over he’s gonna get, “I knew it, the milk bread is a bribe you asshole!”

Daisho rolled his eyes, “anyway, I’m planning on having someone else be the father of the baby!”

Tobio’s eyes widened, “how in the hell are you going to do that?!”

“Yeah” Konoha frowning, “what do you have up your sleeve mister ‘technically a lawyer’?”

Daisho snickers at the nickname, “alright, I want no interruptions until I’ve fully explained myself and my reasonings, then I will answer any questions any of you have…..alright?”

Everyone nodded, Semi giving Tobio’s leg a gentle pat at the worried omega, Oikawa leaning his head on the omega’s shoulders, Kuroo giving his brother a small pat on the head.

“As much as I don’t want to” Kuroo giving his brother a small smile, “we got to hear him out.”

Tobio couldn’t force himself to smile, just wandering what other kind of misery he was going to be forced to endure. He gave a small pat on Nao’s head, then grabbed his brother’s hand, giving him and Daisho a nod.

Daisho gives the omega a sad smile, really hating the fact that he’s making the omega act like nothing was wrong and lie, knowing he’s making the poor omega go through all the same crap he, Futakuchi and Daizo had to go through growing up.

“Ok, even though the most believable due to your guys obvious attraction would have Oikawa play daddy” pointing at the brunette, “I can’t have you do so” putting his fingers to his lips as Oikawa was about to say something, “save it for the end of my speech.”

Oikawa pouted and gave a nod.

“You’re too much of a target for Daizo, the moment he learns that you are the daddy, he will go ballistic and will go into his irrational mode, and you know he will do anything to get what he wants” Daisho frowns, “he won’t listen to anybody, and that will leave Tobio, Nao and the unborn child at a great risk for danger. Not only them but to you too Tooru, since Daizo has such a great hatred for you…...which means you two really need to hide what you two have in order for my plan to work.”

Oikawa sets the milk bread on the desk and pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath at the thought of not claiming Tobio out to the world.

It frustrated him so fucking much.

“If Daizo didn’t have so much of a problem with you then I would have went with you; I hope you know that” Daisho states, “I can’t go with any of you two either” pointing to Iwaizumi and Bokuto, the two of their faces turning slightly red that they were considered, “simply because you two are associated with Oikawa and Kuroo.”

The two of them nodded.

“Konoha, I considered you as well” the blond taken back, “but you are associated with Bokuto and the others, otherwise I would have went with you.”

Konoha and Tobio looked at each other, the blond offering the omega his food, Tobio shaking his head.

“I basically can’t go with anyone that are friends with Kuroo and Oikawa” Daisho states, “so I had a difficult time figuring out who…...I was about to hit a road block and give up for the night…...then it hit me” the alpha giving a big and crazed smile, dark bags under his eyes.

“Did you get any sleep at all” Futakuchi frowning at his cousin.

“Not even thirty seconds” he chirped as he straightened his suit, “I figured out it should be someone who the media will love and someone that Daizo won’t kill…….he will be pissed off since there is no way around that…...but he will be a lot easier to control.”

“Who is it” Tobio frowned, starting to freak out a bit as it is someone who he doesn’t know.

Daisho took the remote out of his pocket and turned the TV on, “behold, Tobio’s fake baby daddy!”

All eyes turned to the TV as the news lady starts talking about what is going on, “is there a possible love connection between Tobio Kuroo and his hero Kenji Futakuchi?”

Futakuchi’s eyes widened, snapping his head the TV.

Everyone’s mouths dropping except for the giddy Daisho.

“Paparazzi has been following around our hero all day with his cousin, and Tobio’s lawyer, Daisho. They both are dressed nicely as they both have been spotted at multiple stores getting beautiful dresses, food, medicine and beautiful white roses” Daisho bouncing up and down on his feet as pictures of their errands popped up on the screen, ecstatic that his plan went perfectly, taking advantage of cameras following his younger cousin around, “cameras caught Futakuchi wheeling Tobio out on a wheelchair, protecting him and his son from all the cameras” the newscaster gushing, “he even carried Tobio into the car, buckling him and his son in his car seat” Daisho glad that Nao actually liked Futakuchi, so that makes this a little more easier, pictures of them getting into the car and buckling them in, seeing Oikawa seething with so much rage as he knew how annoying the brunette found Futakuchi to be, “drug addict to hero, Futakuchi is making us proud, now a possible love connection to the beautiful omega he save that horrible attack! We certainly do hope they are a thing, the victim and the hero, if that isn’t romantic than I don’t know what is!”

Daisho turned off the TV, everyone turning their heads to him with wide eyes.

Tobio and Kuroo frozen on the spot.

Oikawa and Futakuchi looking at Daisho like they want to murder him.

“Ta-DA, am I a genius or am I genius?!”

"YOU SET ME UP!"


	11. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. Oikawa loses his cool. Kuroo worries. Akinari has no shame. Konoha learns more about Semi. Nao makes a friend. Oikawa and Tobio talk. Tobio has an interesting day at the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey, thank you for all the comments and kudos again, thank you so much everyone, it means a lot after a stressful few days!!!
> 
> Thank you thank you!!! <3 <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Contains language, a smidge violence, blood, depiction of cutting, suicidal thoughts, suicide attempt, mature content and sexual content***

-Flashback-

 

‘Four-seventeen’ Futakuchi looking at the clock on the wall, his eye twitching in annoyance at the laughter he heard on the TV from the living room, this being the only thing filling the silence as he and his father sat at the dinner table, ‘one month and five days exactly.’

He can still feel his hands all over him, feel his breath on the back of his neck, feel him biting his shoulders…...can still feel the man inside of him. His scent forever haunting him, suffocating him so much that he would wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air, vomiting all over his carpet.

Disgusting.

Worthless.

Stupid.

Alone.

He couldn’t relate to all of the smiling faces, he couldn’t understand why everyone was so fucking happy. He didn’t see a reason to be happy with anything or anyone anymore.

No friends.

No one to express these thoughts to.

He was getting tired of telling himself to be happy all of the time.

Tired of his father looking at him like some disgusting failure, the very first words his father told him when he saw him was that day was;

‘You need to be stronger.’

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling as he opened them; wishing he could disappear.

He wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore.

What was the point?

What was the point if he was all alone?

He was just so damn tired.

“Quit playing with your food and eat” his father orders, the brunette tensing up from the authoritative tone in his voice, “I shouldn’t be telling you to eat, you’re not five.”

‘Nothing I can do can please him’ Futakuchi frowns as he nods with his head bowed, sticking his fork onto the plate and put some broccoli in his mouth.

He was always so happy no matter what his older siblings did. All of them lawyers, officers, doctors, ect. All of them did things that pleased him, and surprisingly they all love what they are doing. He didn’t need to assume that they were forced to take those jobs, he knows they love it by the way they talk down to him, telling him that being a photographer or director are dumb carrier goals that would get him nowhere.

His dad blames this dumb goals of his for two reasons; he is a disrespectful child who chooses to cause trouble, and that Akinari is a bad influence because his uncle doesn’t push him towards being clones of his older siblings. Calls him an idiot for not associating himself with Oikawa and his father anymore, missing out on all the important image and influence the two of the brunette’s have, saying how much more like Oikawa he needs to be.

Futakuchi scrunching his nose up at the thought; hating being compared to that arrogant son of a bitch.

An arrogant son of a bitch that everyone seems to love.

An arrogant son of a bitch who left their friendship that they had when they were babies for Iwaizumi. He doesn’t think he has an issue with Iwaizumi, he has no reason to, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt that Oikawa preferred hanging out with Iwaizumi rather than him. He knows he shouldn’t be concerned who the Oikawa befriended, but for some reason he couldn’t help but feel so upset, betrayed…...jealous.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Tooru Oikawa……..no matter how much he has tried pushing those thoughts out of his head. His heart pounding uncontrollably every time he saw that face…….couldn’t stop himself from blushing. He knew it was stupid to feel this way, he knew there was no way in hell that Oikawa would ever feel the same. He felt so fucking ashamed for liking alphas in general, and felt ashamed that he didn’t resist hard enough with his teacher, felt like he was dumb for unknowingly leading him on…...felt like something is wrong with him.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’

“Kenji” the brunette looking up at his father with a bored expression, this being the only expression he can give without cracking, “we need to talk about something.”

“What do we need to talk about sir” putting another piece of broccoli in his mouth.

“I’m sending you out to a boot camp this summer.”

Futakuchi froze, “what?”

“I’m starting you early on your police training” his father states as he wipes his mouth with a napkin, “you need to start focusing on your training now and start bulking up.”

Futakuchi looked up at his arms, eyes widening a bit as he just now realized just how much weight he has dropped since his birthday, “I think I’m good sir.”

His father glared down at him from across the table, “care to repeat that?”

Futakuchi knew it was never a good idea to go against his father in any way, knowing how stern and violent the older alpha can get with his short fuse. But the brunette couldn’t help himself, back talking and shit talking were in some sense his way of dealing with things if he couldn’t be alone.

Futakuchi shrugged his shoulders, “I’m good, I don’t think there is any need to go through all of that. It would be a waste of your money to send me off.”

He father stood up from his chair and stalked his way to the other side of the table, slamming a pamphlet on the table, the brunette jumping at the action, “I’m giving you no choice.”

“Sir” Futakuchi trying to keep his voice as even as possible, trying to not let his father intimidate him, “it would be no good for me to go, I don’t plan on being an officer or going into the army at all…..” looking up at his father and started to regret telling his father no, “…….I just want to take pictures and record things.”

His father stood him up and turned him around and slapped him across the cheek, “there is no way in hell you will be a photographer you disrespectful child” the brunette taking a deep breath, sadly getting slapped on a daily basis started to become the norm since he was eleven, “I’m giving you no choice in the matter, be lucky that I’m even telling you about it now.”

Futakuchi nodded, already feeling his cheek start to bruise and swell up.

Akinari wasn’t going to be happy when he sees him tomorrow.

“You’re a weak child who needs to be corrected” Futakuchi nodded, “you aren’t strong enough, your are weak mentally and physically” giving Futakuchi’s bony arms a harsh squeeze, “you will be going so you can become more like your respectful and intelligent siblings.”

“But Akinari tells me that there is nothing wrong with wanting to be a phot-”

Earning another slap.

“Tell your alpha loving uncle he needs to stop sticking his nose into our business” his father snaps, “he’s not the one you should be listening to, he doesn’t know any better!”

“But he and Mr. Iwaizumi have made millions” Futakuchi unable to bite his tongue as he felt the need to defend his uncle, “they know what they are doing if they made mi-”

Another slap.

“But is Akinari your father?”

“I wish.”

Wrong answer.

Instead of getting slapped, he got punched in the cheek, his father then kneeing him in the stomach. Futakuchi dropped to his knees and gasped for air, being able to taste blood in his mouth and gave a couple of small coughs, some blood splattering onto the floor.

“Care to repeat that?”

“Y-you…..are my f-father” Futakuchi continuing to gasp, feeling hopeless.

Too tired to fight back.

He just wanted to disappear.

“Now at the very beginning of summer you ARE going to boot camp” his father walking over to pick up his and Futakuchi’s plates, not even bothering on trying to help his son up, “no choice child. Once you go there, I need you to behave yourself and get disciplined, listen to everything they tell you to do, don’t you dare make me look fucking bad when they make you go through their hardcore physical training. You’re not there on vacation, you’re not there to make any friends, you’re there to become stronger. After the summer is over, you will sit down with me and you will be put into the classes of MY choice to get you on track to get into the police academy.”

Futakuchi couldn’t breath, feeling like his life is crashing down around him. He couldn’t make his own choices, couldn’t do what brings him happiness. Couldn’t escape being compared to either his siblings or Oikawa. Couldn’t escape his father’s disappointment. Couldn’t escape the constant feeling of being alone in this world.

Everything is unfair.

“When word gets out that you are going to be training” his father handing the plates off to their maid, “you will tell everyone that it was your choice, how excited you are to be presented with this opportunity to start your training early, I know you’re good at acting so that shouldn’t be hard for you to do. Got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Now get out of my sight” his father spat, “you’re dirtying up the floor with your blood.”

Futakuchi managed to stand himself up as his father sat back at the table, narrowing his eyes at his son, his eyes following his limping son until he left the dining room. He rolled his eyes and opened up his newspaper;

“Pathetic.”

Futakuchi felt everything close in on him. Hearing nagging voices in his head to tell him to end it. Telling him to run away. Telling him what a sorry excuse for an alpha he is.

“What’s the point” Futakuchi whimpers to himself as his shakily opens the door to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried his best to fight off these suicidal thoughts.

‘Kill yourself.’

‘No one will miss you.’

‘You will happier in the ground than having to hear your father and the whole world judge you.’

‘Your father doesn’t love you no matter how hard you try, nothing you can do to please him.’

‘Stop trying and give up.’

Futakuchi couldn’t hold back the tears as he paced back and forth.

‘Your father has a gun in his room, one shot to the head to give you a painless death.’

‘No more pain and hurt.’

‘You will finally have the peace and quiet you need……...the peace and quiet you deserve.’

It sounded so tempting to the brunette…...no more pain.

He bit his lip as he eyed his door, wiping his tears as he contemplated on walking into his father’s room. He knew where the gun was stashed, his father turning his deceased mother’s closet into his storage area for his weapons, trophies, antiques, ect. He knew from his time of helping his father remove his mother’s clothing and other belongings and giving them out to whoever she left them to in her will…….his eyes twitching as he remembered his father ignoring some of the things in the will and kept them for himself or trashed them.

Futakuchi remembered he went dumpster diving just so he can get stuff his mother left for him, Akinari and Daizo.

How unfair his father is.

How unfair most of his family is.

Unfair that Daizo was being called crazy for falling off the deep end, most of the family ignoring his inner turmoil.

Unfair that his cousin Daisho was being given no choice but to drop his own plans and social life to follow in his father’s footsteps. Unfair that he has to hide his relationship with Hisahito from the family and world just so they can still be around each other, knowing how much the older alpha loves the omega.

Unfair at how Oikawa is so loved by everyone.

Unfair the Oikawa won’t love him back.

Unfair that he couldn’t have Akinari as a father.

Unfair that there just seems to be no justice.

He can’t just off himself…….not yet. He needed to do something about this unfair family. They need to be put in their place. But he can’t just go up to the president himself to tell him about his family’s wrongdoings behind his back, not without hardcore evidence, not without landing himself into some deep shit with his family. He needed to be careful about it; he didn’t want Akinari, Daisho and Daizo thrown under the bus along with the rest of his family.

They needed to be protected.

After justice has been brought, after the important people have been saved.

Then he can leave this world.

He walked over to his bed and sat on his knees and pulled out a shoe box he stores most of DVD’s and pictures in, hiding his DVD’s and cameras just to be on the safe side. His father never came into his room, but he wouldn’t put it past him to try snoop around sometime soon, or have the maid snoop around.

He emptied out the box, tossing the DVD’s and pictures into a random drawer, setting the box onto his bed. He went over to his desk and grabbed a sharpie that he normally uses to label his videos, running back to his bed. He sat on the bed and stuck the sharpie in his mouth, pulling on the sharpie to release it from the cap, holding onto the cap with his teeth. Then he proceeded to write in big bold letters on the box;

‘THE END’

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Monday: October 6th: 6:30 P.M.-

 

“YOU SET ME UP!”

“I wouldn’t say set up” Daisho shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, “more like I didn’t intentionally tell you everything so you wouldn’t run for the hills.”

“Now they definitely won’t leave me alone” Futakuchi rubbing his eyes as he didn’t get more than two hours of sleep, “all I want is to be left alone.”

Tobio frowned at the alpha, sympathizing with that feeling.

That’s all Tobio wants from life at this point too.

“Really” Tobio raising an eyebrow as his boyfriend next to him growled, “what kind of bullshit is this?!”

He’s livid.

He’s ready to punch someone at any second.

‘WHY WHY WHY’ pissed off as he feels like he’s passing his boyfriend off to an alpha to use.

He doesn’t want this annoying brat touching his omega……...let alone looking at him.

The Daisho’s, Futakuchi’s and Ito’s along with his father were people not to get involved with.

Yet his boyfriend was threatened into signing the contract.

“This bullshit I’ve come up with will help Tobio out” Daisho sitting down on the desk and taking a sip of his eighth cup of coffee of the day, “just have them go out on ‘dates’ and having them sleep over at the same place” seeing Oikawa’s and Kuroo’s eyes narrowing dangerously at him, “they don’t even have to speak a word to each other since they will be away from prying eyes, just make it believable enough so that when word gets out that he’s pregnant, it will be highly believable that Tobio would have gotten pregnant by Futakuchi…...it’s still early enough in the pregnancy to be able to get away with it.”

“I guess I have no choice huh” Tobio sighs, Oikawa noticing the omega pick at an old scar around his wrist, the alpha assuming that it was from when he hurt himself, grabbing onto the omega’s hand that was picking at his skin. Tobio jumped a bit at the action, but squeezed his hand as he needed to have some contact with the alpha.

Kuroo didn’t get angry at the action.

Futakuchi couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, feeling old feelings return.

“Yes you do have a fucking choice” Futakuchi growls, taking the omega off guard at how angry the alpha seemed when he snipped at him, “you shouldn’t be forced to do this!”

“Don’t take that tone with him” Oikawa growling at the alpha before Kuroo and Iwaizumi could, “you’re not the one who is pregnant with the baby of an obsessive rapist!”

“Tch, I love how you are getting more upset about of all of this than Tobio is” Futakuchi smiles as he sees Tobio getting a tense, knowing that omega’s will get tense and on guard when their alpha is in aggressive mode, “are you more upset that someone is getting more of a spotlight than you are?”

“Don’t start that shit” Iwaizumi scolds as Tobio yanked on the brunette’s hand to keep him seated in the chair, Oikawa immediately obeying his omega’s silent wish as he saw the dangerous glare he received from Tobio, intimidating and turning him on at the same time “you know damn well that this isn’t the time to start your mission on pissing people off on purpose.”

“I know” Futakuchi shrugging, “but trash over there just seems to be throwing a fit while his boyfriend is taking it like a champ, which I’m very impressed with how much he’s keeping his cool about it…...how do you feel about it?”

‘Like I’m going to fucking explode.’

Tobio hated how everyone’s eyes gravitated to him, still extremely tense as Oikawa hasn’t calmed down yet, tense that he feels like he’s having to fake being ok with everything so he doesn’t scream his head off at everyone that has walked in his line of sight, feeling the same kind of aggression he felt in his last volleyball game when he punched his brother. But he somehow manages to sound pleasant and innocent, as if nothing has ever gone wrong in his fucked up life “uhhhh, I’m not happy about it at all to be honest…...but at this point I don’t have better plans other than going into hiding for the rest of my life.”

Sleep sounding very appealing to him at this point.

Oikawa getting more upset that the omega was putting on a brave front, wanting Tobio to just scream out his emotions as he could feel his tense hand squeeze his, Kuroo noticing it too as he rubbed his little brother’s back. Tobio needed to let his voice be heard and not just let himself be walked over. He needs to hear that the omega is more upset than he was. He doesn’t need his boyfriend being slowly turned into one of the silent victims.

Pissed off that he can’t do a damn thing.

Kuroo thinking the same thing.

“You’re not going to do that right” Kuroo whispering in his ear.

“No I’m not…..not like when I found out I was pregnant with the twins” whispering back, “can’t say that I’m not tempted if I’m going to be honest.”

“That’s somewhat of the spirit” Daisho giving a small chuckle as he hops off the desk, “I promise this isn’t going to be a forever thing, I just want you you to stick with each other and pretend to date for a while” Daisho handing Futakuchi his wallet, “besides when the baby comes out, since Futakuchi and Daizo are related, there is going to be some similarities genetic wise since bone structures and eye shape are similar, green and brown eyes are common throughout our family. So resemblance wise unless the baby just straight up looks exactly like Daizo then we shouldn’t have a problem..…...who knows the baby can end up looking more like Tobio.”

Tobio frowned, giving a sigh, in a way glad to see that Futakuchi was upset by this as well.

“Why did you give me your wallet” Futakuchi questioned as he looked through the cash and cards.

“You two are going out on your first date in about” looking at his phone, “less than thirty minutes.”

“No no no this isn’t how this is going to work” Oikawa standing up before Tobio could grab a hold of him again, walking up to an annoyed Daisho and Futakuchi, “no date, no nothing, no way in hell!”

“Tooru….” Tobio calls out in a low growl.

“Not up to you trash” Daisho frowns, “I’m not trying to intentionally piss you off.”

“It sure as hell feels like it!”

“Tooru it’s fine” Tobio calls out behind him, “I need to do this.”

Oikawa snapped his head to his boyfriend with narrowed eyes, “what?!”

Tobio narrowed his eyes right back at him when Oikawa snapped at him, not appreciating it one bit, “this needs to be done, I’m not ecstatic about it at all but I HAVE to.”

“Why are you just lying on your back and taking it like you have been this whole time” Oikawa screaming at him, Iwaizumi holding his hand out in front of Bokuto, Konoha quickly maneuvering himself over to Kuroo as they both knew the brunette’s mouth was going to get him in trouble, “tell him no, tell him you have a fucking heart and emotions like every person in the fucking world, you shouldn’t have to be forced to be with yet ANOTHER alpha that will bring you nothing but misery!”

Futakuchi raises an eyebrow at him.

Tobio growls as all he can picture was Daizo on top of him when Oikawa said that, “lying on my back and just taking it like I have been……..what a poor choice of fucking words to SCREAM at me…...and I’m not doing this because I’m some cock thirsty whore like everyone in my whole life thinks I am” Tobio wincing as he scoots himself off of the bed, Semi helping him move his legs off of the bed, the anger and hurt in his voice waking up the small alpha next to him.

Oikawa’s eyes widening as he realized he wasn’t thinking before he spoke again, “I didn’t me-”

“I know you didn’t” Tobio interrupted, straightening out his dress and slipped on the black sandals, Oikawa biting his lip and cringing at the hurt in the omega’s voice “but it doesn’t mean that I can’t get mad about it, I’m lying on my fucking back and taking it, like you so elegantly pointed out to me, because I have a son” pointing to Nao who comes up behind Tobio and hugs his arm, “and I got another child on the way” placing a hand on his stomach, “what I do is for them, and I’m trying my fucking hardest to do what’s going to keep them safe because I don’t know what I would do without my babies! They are important to me Tooru and so are you, I like you so fucking much it scares the shit out of me, it scares me how much I can’t picture a future without you! I’m trying to manage this, my kids, my brother, finding a damn job and being with you…….I’m trying!”

Semi holds his hand and rubbed soothing circles on his hand, being able to see it in Tobio’s eyes that he was losing it, “keep it together.”

Tobio blinks rapidly as he holds back the tears, Nao sitting in his mother’s lap and hugged his stomach, keeping a close eye on the brunette, “I’m trying Semi” forcing a smile that made the older omega frown, seriously wandering just how often Tobio forces himself to be happy, “don’t want to ruin my make-up.”

“I’m sorry Tobio” Oikawa apologizes, afraid to walk close to the omega, seeing three alpha’s look like they want to do more than just scold him for snipping at the omega.

“We will talk to later” looking over at Kuroo, “privately.”

Kuroo frowns, “I do-”

“Privately” Tobio stated, “I’m twenty-one fucking years old, I can handle my relationship on my own.”

“So you two are one hundred percent dating?”

Tobio nods.

Kuroo leans his head back and groaned.

“Glad to know you’re still not happy about it” Tobio rolling his eyes and looked at Oikawa, “later.”

Oikawa nods, just glad that Tobio was willing to still talk to him after this.

Futakuchi took a deep breath as he tried to calm his jealously down.

“Let’s get the date going” Daisho giving them a forced smile, slapping Oikawa upside the head as Futakuchi walked over to Tobio, “there are many reasons why I picked Futakuchi other than just being blood related with Daizo and I and being loved by the media” Oikawa giving him a questioning look, “it’s because I’m one hundred percent confident that he won’t lay a hand on your omega in an inappropriate manner.”

“You sure” Oikawa crossing his arms as Futakuchi helps Tobio into the wheelchair, Semi holding onto an upset Nao as the small alpha was not liking the idea of being away from Tobio.

“One hundred percent” Daisho nodding, he being the only person besides Akinari and Futakuchi’s father that knows about the young alpha’s sexual preference, although Futakuchi’s father thinks that all the treatments and therapy that he put the young alpha through had worked, that Futakuchi is ‘normal’ now that he thinks he’s attracted to omegas, “you know how he is, unless you do him wrong and start an argument with him, he’s not going to lash out in any way.”

Oikawa didn’t look like he believes him.

“Come on he’s a good guy and you know it” Daisho smiles, “he’s going to be helpful and gentle towards him…...he’s not like the others in my family.”

“I beg to differ.”

“You’re just jealous that he’s able to show Tobio off and you can’t” smirking as Oikawa grabbed him by the collar and shook him back and forth.

“Why do you say things that make me want to slap you” he whines.

“Slap me and you will be in more trouble with our beautiful omega.”

“‘Our’ omega” Oikawa shaking him harder as Daisho just keeps on laughing, “since when is he also your omega?”

“Since I got a nice view of him in the hospital” sticking his tongue at him with a smirk as he sang, “got a good view of him head to toe before you did.”

“WHAT?!”

 

-7:00 P.M.-

 

“Now you know my number if anything were to go wrong” Kuroo pointing at his phone number in his little brother’s phone.

“And mine too” Bokuto snatching the omega’s phone out of the alpha’s hand and pointed to his contact number, “call me first over this asshole since I have a feeling he’s going to try and murder your” looking around to make sure no one walking in and out of the hotel overhears him and whispers, “boyfriend.”

“Please don’t try and fight with him” Tobio groans as he snatches his phone out of the Bokuto’s hand, adjusting his seat belt, “I would love to be able to come back to talk to him in one peace thank you very much.”

“Maybe one good punch for the rude comment for my ‘date’” Futakuchi smirks as leans his back against the seat.

“One right in the stomach for punching my stomach” Daisho grumbles, plotting in the back of his mind to get back at the brunette as he squeezed the steering wheel, feeling his stomach bruise just because he decided to tease the brunette about seeing his boyfriend naked.

Had to make it clear to Oikawa AND Kuroo that it was an accident…...Tobio being the one to save his life.

‘No one here can take a damn joke.’

“You deserved that one” Kuroo says as he pulls up the dress a bit around his chest, already starting to see Tobio’s breasts start to form a bit, “dear god they are already coming in!”

“What” Tobio looking down at his chest, “they aren’t supposed to start coming until my one month mark like I had with the twins” batting his brother’s hands away to adjust his dress himself, “I think I might need to go ahead and start wearing bras!”

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow at him, ‘twins?’

“Can I get away without wearing them tonight” Tobio looking around the four alpha’s.

“They aren’t noticeable unless someone gets up and close to you and look at your chest” Daisho says as he turns his whole body around to look at Tobio in the back seat, raising an eyebrow at the omega’s chest.

“Quit staring” Kuroo whines as he pulls Tobio’s dress to cover up his brother’s whole chest and neck, Bokuto reaching in to Daisho’s eyes.

“Would you quit you asshole” Tobio complains as he repeatedly slaps Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s hands, “I’m not a fucking toddler!”

Daisho shoves Bokuto’s hand out of his eyes, snapping his fingers at Futakuchi next to Tobio, “give him your coat, there will be a lot of cameras once the two of are spotted, I need the two of you to be going out for a bit before we allow anyone to take notice.”

Futakuchi sighs as he unzips his coat, “I never pictured myself ever being a father in my life, now I’m going to have to play dad and actually take care of a baby.”

“Sorry for unintentionally dragging you into this” Tobio frowning as he shoves Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s heads out the window, the two of them both losing their balance and falling onto the ground.

“Don’t apologize” Futakuchi says as he wraps the jacket on the omega’s shoulders, adjusting the pin he had on his jacket onto his suit, “not like anyone could have known this was going to happen.”

“Still can’t help but feel bad.”

Futakuchi gave a sad smile and wraps an arm around the omega’s shoulders for a quick side hug, letting go and leaning back in his seat, “let’s act the best we can so that way Daizo doesn’t ever know.”

Tobio giving him a small smile, “thank you.”

Futakuchi lazily waving his hand, “no problem, not like you and I really have a choice” grinning and sticking his tongue out once he noticed Oikawa glaring at him from the lobby, the brunette being told to stay in the lobby since he doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself quiet yet.

Futakuchi getting a thrill of seeing Oikawa’s anger growing.

Tobio had to hold back a chuckle when he looked behind Kuroo and Bokuto as the two of them sat back up, how sad Oikawa looked as he stared out the window in the lobby once he and Tobio made eye contact, setting his hands on the window and looking like a lost puppy begging to be let inside the house in the pouring rain. Oikawa then raising an eyebrow at him, gesturing his head to Tobio’s chest as he saw the omega adjust the dress. Looking at Tobio then the chest, back and forth a couple of times.

Tobio gave a shy smile and his cheeks turned red a bit as he nodded, Oikawa’s nose starting to bleed.

Tobio face palming, wondering why his breasts have been such a hot topic these past couple of days.

First Nao…….now his boyfriend.

Kuroo turned to see Oikawa and groaned, “QUIT IT” then turning his attention back to Tobio as the omega dug through his wallet to grab some cash that he got from Daizo from his embarrassing nights, “keep yourself covered up, don’t let anyone fucking touch you, not Futakuchi, not even trash” pointing his thumb at the brunette behind him, the brunette laying on his back as he started daydreaming again, Nao poking his forehead in confusion with Semi and Iwaizumi next to him rolling their eyes, Konoha laughing his ass off, “he” pointing at an amused looking Futakuchi, “needs to pay and not you, feel free to call me and let me know that you need anything!”

Tobio couldn’t be mad at his brother. After all the stuff he and Kuroo have been through in their childhood together, after what happened to him this past week, he would be surprised if Kuroo and Bokuto both weren’t paranoid. At least he knows his brother doesn’t look at him as some failure, and hopefully not a whore, and he hasn’t been abandoned.

While he’s feeling their love and paranoia, he also felt quiet annoyed at the same time.

Tobio holds a hundred dollars out to his brother, “go buy yourself some pizza for you all, please get Nao’s favorite pizza.”

Kuroo doesn’t take the money and gives his brother a look, “keep your money little bro.”

‘Stubborn’ Tobio rolling his eyes as he quickly stuffed the bills in his brother’s mouth, catching his big brother off guard and took advantage of his brother’s distraction, locking the door up and rolling the window.

“Oh come on” Kuroo coughed as he took the bills out of his mouth as he put his hands on the window, “you don’t need to give me money.”

“Get your hands off of my car you damn cat” Daisho growls as he was tempted to just drive off.

“What” Tobio acting like he can’t hear his brother, “you said I should go out and have a good time.”

Kuroo face deadpans, “no you little asshole, take the money!”

“You said that I should go out and party and have sex” Tobio feigening innocence as Kuroo got more frustrated, Bokuto and the other two alpha’s in the car laughing.

“Tobio!”

“You know as soon as I get back I think I will probably sleep with Oikawa.”

“HELL NO!”

Oikawa behind him was getting up from the ground when he let out a sneeze, falling back on his back as more blood spewed out of his nose.

“Could you do me a huge favor” Tobio says after Bokuto slaps Kuroo upside the head, “could you guys get more of my clothes, Nao’s clothes, Nao and I shower stuff, Nao’s toys, snacks and sippy cups, my iPad, Nao’s books and more of his journals from my apartment please” pointing to the blue gem on Kuroo’s neck, “and can you get Tooru for me too.”

Futakuchi and Daisho raising their eyebrows.

Kuroo sighed and nodded, “key in the same place?”

Tobio nodded, “that’s why I’m paying you in pizza.”

“Take the money, you need as much as you can while you’re not working.”

Tobio shook his head.

Kuroo shook the money in his hand, “take it.”

“Sorry what did you say” Tobio adjusting his seat belt as Kuroo face palms, “oh you’re thanking me, well you’re welcome big brother” Tobio signaling for Daisho to start driving off.

The alpha smirking, slowly pushing on the gas.

Kuroo trying to keep up with the car as Bokuto just stood there laughing, “take the damn money you asshole!”

“I will have a good time” Tobio says as he saw Nao waving goodbye behind his brothers, blowing a kiss to Tobio, Tobio blowing a kiss back to his child. The omega couldn’t hold back and busted out laughing when Daisho stepped on the gas as soon as they got to the street, Kuroo caught off guard as he face planted the concrete, “thank you in advance for getting my stuff.”

Kuroo feels his phone vibrate as he lifted his head from the ground, not bothering to get up as he hears Bokuto running up behind him while roaring with laughter. He pulls out his phone and looks to see it was from Tobio.

 

Little Brother:  
Seriously it’s my thanks for not abandoning me and being by my side big brother, so please get pizza or something for dinner you stubborn cat. Make sure to get Nao’s favorite or he will throw a fit, and I know you don’t want to deal with that without me there. And please don’t fight with Oikawa, I will talk to him later tonight.

Kuroo frowns, Tobio sending another message.

Little Brother:  
I may be in a wheelchair but I will kick your ass if I see one fucking scratch on him and include him in dinner; I can handle him.

“Tch” Kuroo looking at the money with a smile as Bokuto helps him up, “stubborn omega.”

“So pizza for dinner” Bokuto eyeing the money.

“Yeah” Kuroo eyeing the SUV as it slowly as it leaves his line of vision, still not fully comfortable as he had no idea how this Futakuchi acts.

For all he knows he could be exactly like Daizo…...which didn’t help his paranoia.

“Futakuchi seems like a nice guy” Bokuto comments as the two of them walk back to the hotel, “a little on the grumpy side…...but nice, nice enough to help cover Tobio up and play along in this mess.”

Kuroo pursed his lips, still not feeling good about all of this.

 

-8:30 P.M.-

 

“Be lucky he still wants to talk to you dumbass” Akinari pulling on Oikawa’s ear, “he’s under too much stress to yelled at like that.”

“I didn’t mean to” Oikawa whined as he sat on his bed, a plate of pizza sitting in his lap.

“I know you don’t mean to” Akinari letting go of his ear and took his seat next to the brunette with his plate of pizza, “but you have to learn to control your emotions better, he’s got so much to worry about right now that even the smallest of things can piss him off, and he’s pregnant so that make’s his irritation levels worse.”

“I know” Oikawa frowns as he takes a bite of his pizza, “I’m afraid of losing him so much…..I’m so fucking worried about him…...”

Akinari frowns and sets his plate to the side to give a side hug to the alpha as he sees tears rolling down his cheeks, Akinari leaning his head on top of the brunette’s, “the way I saw him look at you in the hospital I know he likes you a lot, how he seemed to just want to hold your hand all the time, smiling a lot when you were around him, like your only person in the room. He’s a smart and strong boy who seems so sweet, don’t let your insecurity get the best of you Tooru, I’ve seen it consume you and ruin your relationships with your old friends…..I don’t want to see you do the same with Tobio, you have to trust him and not throw question after question and yell at him for something that is out of his control. Don’t let your insecurities get the best of you.”

“That’s what scares me” Oikawa sniffs, “I usually have great handle of things, but with Tobio…….he’s everything. I like him so much that it scares me, I have never felt this way about anyone and I don’t want to lose him. He’s a beautiful and fragile omega who’s hurting so damn much that I feel like complete fucking shit for snapping at him like that.”

“Well he did get raped a few days ag-”

“He cuts himself Papa.”

Akinari’s eyes widen, “what?”

“Don’t say a word to anyone about it” Oikawa sighs, “those scars all along his arms are from him hurting himself and not being attacked by Daizo, and from what Daizo tells me there is scaring on his whole body.”

“W-”

“Daizo came back to volleyball practice today” Oikawa says before Akinari could ask, “he decided to throw it in my face that he knew more about Tobio than I did, how much they have in common and blah blah blah…...”

“Do you know how long Tobio has been cutting” Akinari biting his bottom lip, drumming his fingers on his knees, already taking so much of a liking to Tobio.

“Daizo told me a long time” Oikawa frowns, “wasn’t very specific so he doesn’t know how long either…...but I do plan on talking to him about it, especially since he had a relapse after his first day or so after he forced himself to sleep with Daizo” pointing to his inner thigh where he remembered Tobio pointing to.

“Good” the older alpha nodding, never thinking that this omega was in that much pain, but he then he had to remind himself that Hisahito was in a lot more pain than he and the rest of the family could even imagine too, “he really needs all the love and patience from you Tooru, he needs you to be calm and reasonable and respect his choice on powering through this; like an alpha should with their omega.”

Oikawa nodded, “I will be trying my best, at least I have the knowledge that if Daizo didn’t hate me so much that Daisho would have went with me.”

“There is that silver lining” Akinari chuckles, Oikawa rarely showing his vulnerable side, “hate to admit it, but Suguru sure knows how to come up with plans that’s for sure, because I know there is no way in hell I would have come up with this plan.”

“And on no sleep” Oikawa comments, “from what he told me before I came up here, that he was on his tenth…...or eleventh cup of coffee.”

“Dear god he’s just like his father” Akinari face palms, “can function on little to no sleep and can live on drinking coffee, I’m surprised that he’s not bouncing off the walls right now.”

“Oh he sort of is” Oikawa chuckled, “he’s downstairs playing Simon Says with Nao and a few other people right now, and he’s just laughing his ass off and bouncing around everywhere” Oikawa pulling out his phone, “Iwa-chan is down there with him taking a videos for Tobio, but he got a kick out of Daisho acting like a dumbass that he sent it to me too.”

Akinari looked at the phone, seeing Daisho and Nao next to each other, Daisho trying to do some dance moves when they were told to dance. The two of them ended up in a dance off that led Daisho to concede and bowed to the small alpha and called him a dance master. Daisho and Nao bounced between laughing with each other and competing with each other, every time you can see Semi face palming as he led the game.

“Such a weird guy” Akinari chuckling at his nephew.

Oikawa then purses his lips, “so how do you make up with Mr. Iwaizumi after fighting?”

Akinari’s chokes on his pizza and face turns as red as a tomato, Oikawa patting his back to help him out, “w-what?!”

“What do you two do to make it up to each other” Oikawa looking serious, wanting to do what he can to prove to Tobio that he will always have the omega’s back, “I want to make it up to him and I can’t necessarily take him out to eat…..”

Akinari loved the determination on the alpha’s expression, loving how serious he is about making things right, “well….I can’t go into complete detail without giving you TOO much detail” giving out a nervous chuckle.

“Ok I get it” Oikawa shaking his head to get any mental images out Akinari and his husband out of his head, curling his nose, “but seriously please help.”

“He seems like the kind of omega that doesn’t need to be showered with gifts…..at least not all the time” Akinari smiling as he remembered how he and the brunette went a little overboard at the hospital, glad his husband still loves him despite his impulses, “I think you just need to apologize and make him FEEL good.”

Oikawa smirked, “are you telling me to sleep with him?”

“Only if he wants it” Akinari face going red, “although if anyone asks me of my knowledge of you sleeping with him, like if I’m asked by Kuroo or Iwa the moment they find out, I will deny it and tell them it's all your idea and that I had nothing to do with it.”

“That would be the smart thing to do” Oikawa chuckles, itching to touch the omega once he gets back, “but only if he wants it.”

“Good boy” patting Oikawa on the head, “I personally grab some balloons and whatnot, balloons that have a special message on them that would go well with your apology.”

“Which would be?”

“You will see” Akinari smirks as he tosses the brunette a jacket, “we will head over to grab the balloons real quick and some nice flowers, maybe even a romantic American movie that Tobio loves to play in the background.”

“What about Iwa-chan” Oikawa asks as he takes the last bite of his pizza and puts his jacket on, “if Tobio wants to get intimate, I kind of don’t want him to walk in on us.”

“He will stay with me in my room on the fifth floor” Akinari smiles as he brushes some of his light brown hair out of his face, “I would tell you to wait longer with the intimacy, but you’re an adult who can make his own decisions, and lets be honest” zipping up his jacket, “make up sex is amazing.”

“Well this will be my first time for make up sex if he wants it” Oikawa smiling, “did you know that pregnant omega’s taste sweet?”

“Really” Akinari tilting his head as they both exit the room.

“Yeah” licking his lips, “tastes like cotton candy…...everywhere.”

“What do you mean…….” Akinari’s eyes widening, “did you already sleep with him?!”

“No…...but I did give him his first blowjob last night” Oikawa putting a finger to his lips, “please don’t tell anyone I told you that.”

“Too much information but I can see the appeal in sweet tasting omegas, guess it’s to attract alphas” he says as he looked up in thought, then giving a sweet smile to the alpha that he claimed as his son, “and don’t worry my lips are sealed about being Tobio’s first blowjob…...which was very sweet of you, did you make him give you one afterwards?”

“Nope” Oikawa smiles as he ran a hand through his wavy hair, “it was all about him on our first date.”

“Good job, glad I raised you correctly” Akinari replied as he pressed the down button on the elevator, “since I can’t get the mental image of you on him last night in the hospital bed out of my head, I will put a mental image in your head so we can call it even.”

“Oh do no-” Oikawa being interrupted as the elevator door opens, seeing a few people in it as the doors opened.

“I’m a bottom that likes it rough” Akinari screams at the top of his lungs, everyone that was in the elevator looking at him with wide eyes, “I like to ride my husband on his long stressful days at work!”

“Oh dear god” Oikawa screams as the people give them looks as they all exit, the brunette desperately pressing the button for the elevator doors to close, “DON’T SCREAM IT!”

“I have no shame!”

The elevator wasn’t closing fast enough for him as he can still see the people give them looks, for once in his life not wanting the spotlight on him. He desperately kept on pressing the button as the doors closed, trying to get the mental image out of his head.

“Can’t get the image out of your head can you” Akinari smirking at the brunette as he leans against the wall.

“NO!”

“Now we are even!”

 

-9:00 P.M.-

 

“Why did I agree to do this” a blond beta with glasses groans while wearing an annoyed expression as held his hands up in the air, “I’m off the clock and I want sleep.”

Another beta with dark hair and freckles smiles as he raised his hand in the air when Semi told them to put their hands up, “oh come on, this is fun!”

“I think differently” the blond responds as he raised an eyebrow at the five year old standing up in front of the group, the kid being way too happy and energetic for his tastes.

“It’s because I’m paying you Tsukishima and Yamaguchi” Semi replies with a smirk.

“That and you threatened me.”

Semi shrugs, “Nao needed people to play his game and he asked you, and I’m a sucker for adorable children.”

Yamaguchi giggled while Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Ok” Semi calls out, impressed at how many other adults Nao got to play along, this kid already able to catch everyone’s attention with a sweet smile and never ending energy, he was glad to be able to distract the boy while his momma is out, “simon says touch your nose.”

Nao smiles and touches his nose, many others following along with him, patting Konoha on the leg and gave him a thumbs up, “good job!”

Konoha chuckles and gave him a thumbs up back, “good job to you too!”

Nao’s smile brightened and then looked at Daisho, “I touched my nose before you did!”

Daisho smirked at him and stuck his tongue at the little alpha, “no I did!”

“No I did!”

“No I did!”

“No I did!”

“Simon says to shut it be silent.”

Daisho shutting up so he didn’t lose, this sadly being the most fun he’s had in years; this definitely being a hell of lot more fun than sitting in a boring office all day, working on papers, lying out of his ass to appease his father and family, treating people who needed justice like shit and trying to not to pass out due to boredom. He prefers to run around and hit the gymnasium to let out all of his tension, tension that sadly hasn’t went away since Hisahito’s death.

Daisho touching his mark with a frown.

“Touch your knees.”

Konoha touching his knees before he could catch himself.

“You’re out a-hole” Semi smirks, Nao laughing his ass off as Konoha face palmed.

“Damn it” Konoha standing next to Semi, the omega smirking at his misery, “I was actually doing good.”

“You got too confident” Semi chuckles, “so I decided to see if I got you to slip, simon says you guys can all talk.”

Konoha gave a dramatic gasp, “you intentionally targeted me?”

Semi’s cheeks turned a little red, “that would be correct” punching Konoha in the arm, “simon says flip Konoha off.”

Everyone doing it, Konoha looking at Semi with a raised eyebrow, “why?”

“Because you’re annoying” his cheeks turning a little more red, still somewhat in lala land about how much of a wonderful conversation he had with the alpha, the two of them only getting around an hour of sleep, both of them not realizing that they were even talking that long. For Semi it only felt like they were talking for a couple of hours, felt a yearning to talk to Konoha more. Feeling a lot more at ease after talking to blond than he ever had with Tendou.

He wanted to spend more time with the blond alpha than be with Tendou, and the feelings are confusing and scary to him.

“Simon says to do a little dance” Semi doing a small dance along with an excited Nao, telling them to dance here and there just because he loves to see Nao bounce around everywhere. Plus he liked dancing.

Konoha unable to help but look at the way Semi swung his hips a bit, how unintentionally seductive the omega was being…...again. 

“You sure do love to dance doll” Konoha trying to sound as composed as he possibly could, trying to will himself to not get a boner in the middle of the lobby, sticking his tongue at Iwaizumi as he noticed the blonds struggle.

Iwaizumi just laughing at him as he continued to take more videos; he along with Semi being the people to keep Tobio, Kuroo and Bokuto updated on Nao as they were busy cooped up with their business.

Semi blushed some more as he halted his movements, refusing to look at him, “is that problem?”

“Not in the slightest” resisting the urge to put his hands on the omega’s hips, really wanting Semi to get them swaying again, “you seem to really know what you’re doing.”

“Is it really that obvious” Semi raising an eyebrow at the blond, immediately regretting letting that sentence out of his mouth as the alpha’s eyes bugging out of his head.

Not exactly the proudest moment in his life once he escaped the Obedience School.

“Wait…...you used to dance” Konoha smirking, poking the embarrassed looking omega’s forehead and jokingly said, “what did you used to do, dance around the pole in a strip club?”

Semi’s face turned as red as a tomato, cursing himself for being unable to be dishonest about his feelings, “I-uh…...umm….”

Konoha’s eyes bugged out of his head, getting a mental image of Semi in a skimpy outfit swinging around the pole, “I was jo……..you used to strip?!”

Semi slammed his hands on the blond’s mouth, glad everyone was paying attention to Nao, “keep it down.”

Konoha nodded, the omega taking his hand off of his mouth, “seriously?”

Semi avoided eye contact and crossed his arms across his chest, “don’t say a word to anyone.”

“I won’t” Konoha drooling more at this point, wondering what else doesn’t he know about the omega, “I just never thought you used to strip.”

“Not the proudest moment in my life” lightly kicking the floor, “I was on my own and needed to make money, I didn’t get an ‘education’ of sorts or anything to prepare me for the real world…...so dancing was the way to go.”

Semi giving a small shiver as he remembered his old alpha he had before he escaped, a tall man in his forties, his black hair slowly turning gray, and was pretty well built for his age. He remembered during his training just before he turned ten, remembered how he overheard an alpha talking to his red haired omega teacher, how he liked blond omega’s who has a nice body and knew how to dance, and liked the look of Semi. He put money on him and wanted the omega to take dance lessons, Semi having to shake his head from the memory before he started to get depressed, really not wanting to be tempted to take any pills.

“Sorry that I brought it up” Konoha frowning as he saw how tense the omega got.

“No you’re fine” Semi giving a small smile and waved his hand, really wanting Konoha to stop worrying about him, “nothing to be ashamed of…..I guess, as long as you don’t think of me differently.”

‘Why do I care what he thinks about me?’

Konoha chuckles and gave him a friendly shove as Semi gives out another order to Nao and the others, “why would I think differently just because you used to strip and dance?”

“Tch, you would be surprised” Semi chuckles, “a lot of judgmental people out there and the fact that I’m a male omega, which most people view as lowest of the low, it makes them think less of me that I would strip down for money.”

“I don’t know why” Konoha shrugged as Semi gave out another order, really wondering who put omega’s at the bottom of the food chain, “just because you bottom, have heats and can get pregnant?”

“Pretty much” Semi sighs.

Konoha pursed his lips, “yeah I don’t get that kind of thinking, is that how you met Tendou?”

“Yeah” Semi frowns, “I thought I had a stalker to deal with when he kept showing up every night I worked, always staring at me. He then started asking for private lap dances were he and I would talk and…..well lets face it and sleep with each other as well. He promised me a way out and take care of me if I were to leave town with him after doing our thing for a couple of months, been with him since.”

Konoha gave him a small smile, “are you happy not working the strip club anymore?”

“Yeah” the omega biting his bottom lip, although he can’t say he was completely happy with how he and Tendou are right now, “although I do miss dancing every now and then if I’m going to be honest.”

“Then how about you dance with the stripper pole in your basement” Konoha smirking at the shocked omega.

“Why did you feel the need to go snoop around” Semi slapping upside of his head.

“I don’t know” Konoha laughs as he got a couple of punches in the arm, “I was trying to find the bathroom when I first walked in, thought you told me to take a right when I took a left.”

“That’s why it took you so damn long” Semi face palming, “simon says to hop on one foot.”

“I saw it and I thought that it was neat” Konoha laughing as Semi gave him a few more punches, “but have you danced on the pole lately?”

“Not in a couple of years” the omega frowns, “Tendou is always so busy working or throwing a hissy fit on days when I don’t feel like having sex and want to talk.”

“Do you like to dance alone” getting aggravated at Tendou the more he learns.

“Not really, I’m always so used to dancing for people that doing it alone just seems boring” Semi blushing while looking at the ground.

Konoha looked up in thought, “you want me to be there to watch you dance?”

Semi snapped his head at him, “what?”

Konoha just shrugged his shoulders, really seeing nothing harmless about watching a friend dance, “I don’t see a problem, I would love to see you dance since your boyfriend is too busy working and whatnot.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea” Semi heart pounding, the omega yearning for the attention he’s been lacking all these years, but he was afraid of what Tendou would think.

‘There shouldn’t be a problem’ the omega told himself as Konoha gave him a hopeful smile, ‘it’s just dancing, Tendou shouldn’t have a problem with that.’

“Would you like to teach me how to dance” Konoha offered, “give you something to do on days when Tendou is busy…...as long as you’re good with it.”

Semi could see nothing but good intentions from the genuineness in the blond’s eyes, unable to tell himself to say no.

Semi rolls his eyes, “fine you persistent alpha” heart pounding again when he saw Konoha’s smile grow, “but you’re going to pay me for those lessons.”

“Hey since I’m paying” Konoha smirking at the blushing omega, “would you mind wearing a nice short dress or some booty sho-”

Semi kneeing him in the stomach, everyone eyeing the scene before them with amusement.

Nao giggled at the two of them as all eyes were on the two blonds, turning his little body around when he felt a tap on the shoulder, “hey little boy, what’s your name?”

Nao turned around and smiled at the man who walked from the back of the group and now behind him, a tall blond alpha with a lazy smile, Nao giving him the exact same smile that made Osamu raise an eyebrow next to his brother, “my name is Nao Kuroo, what’s yours?”

Atsumu smiled down at the child, glad that the alpha named Iwaizumi put down his phone as he now felt safe enough to not get caught on camera, “Ikuo” he lied, not wanting to take the chance on Nao blabbing his name to Tobio, holding out his hand to the little boy, “it’s nice to meet you!”

Nao beamed and shook his hand excitedly, “nice to meet you to, do you like play this game? It’s super fun!”

Atsumu chuckled, “it sure is little Nao, you seem like a nice guy.”

“I am” Nao’s right foot uncontrollably shaking up and down, Atsumu knowing Tobio has the same habit of his right leg bouncing when exited or nervous, “my mommy tells me so!”

“And who might your mommy be” the blond asking, wanting to be a hundred percent sure that this is Tobio’s kid and not Kuroo’s.

“My mommy’s name is Tobio Kuroo” bouncing up and down, pulling out a small necklace Hinata gave him for his fifth birthday, opening it up to see a picture of him on his first birthday being held by Tobio, the omega giving him a kiss on the forehead as Nao laid his head on his mother’s small and soon to be gone breasts, pointing to Tobio in the picture, “this is my mommy, isn’t he pretty?!”

“He sure is” Atsumu feeling like he was seeing Tobio for the first time at the training camp all over again, unable but to help think Tobio was the only person in the world again.

He knew he shouldn’t be having these feelings, but Tobio was a beauty to behold that could get any alpha he wanted.

Still to this day unable to understand why Tobio always thought of himself as unappealing and ugly.

“He’s out on a date!”

“Really” already seeing on the news that Tobio is romantically linked to an elite child named Futakuchi, seeing pictures posted up not too long before joining in the game of Tobio and the alpha out at a fancy diner, sad to see Tobio needed to be in a wheelchair for the time being.

But he wasn’t so sure if it was true.

Not after seeing another elite child by the name of Oikawa blowing his ex last night, finding out this guy’s name when he walked though the lobby with an excitable older looking alpha. He knows Tobio isn’t the kind of person to sleep around with another alphas while in a relationship, knowing the omega is a loyal and devoted to the alpha he’s with. He knows Tobio wasn’t forced into the sexual act last night, otherwise he would have been kicking and screaming.

He sadly knows this from personal experience with the omega; inwardly cringing at his stupidity when he was younger.

“Yes” Nao giving a small frown, “I don’t know the alpha very well, but he gave me some Iron Man toys, wanna see my drawings?!”

Artsy…..just like Tobio.

“Sure Nao” Atsumu smiled, Nao smiling widely and took his backpack off of his shoulders, pulling out one of many journals of different colors, holding out a red journal, “red for Iron Man!”

Atsumu chuckles, unable to help but love this kid already. He’s a loud and excitable little alpha, but that’s normal. His deep dark blue eyes are exactly the same colors as the omega’s, noticing when he would get mad at the alpha named Daisho, who is currently along with Iwaizumi trying to pry a blond omega named Semi off of a laughing alpha named Konoha, that Nao’s eyes would seem to turn black and his upper lip would twitch in the same way as Tobio; making the same pissy face when pissed off. The resemblance was freaky.

He feels a pull to this child. A need to be around him. A need to protect him.

He’s encountered many children throughout the years, and always would say hi or just walk by them without a word. Just another person walking by, not feeling any kind of pull to the kid whatsoever. But now with Nao, he needs to be around him and Tobio.

Atsumu looked and flipped through this journal, impressed by how well done they are for a young kid like him. He wasn’t kidding when he said he love Iron Man, a lot of them of the superhero alone flying through the air. Some of them hanging around other superhero’s like Captain America, Black Widow, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor and many others. A lot of them having Iron Man beating up Captain America.

“These are really good” Atsumu and Osamu say in unison, Osamu looking down at Nao and narrowed his eyes a bit. 

Thinking Nao making some facial expressions that seemed way too familiar.

“Thank you” the small alpha puffing his chest out in pride, “mommy says they are good too, he puts them all on the wall…...will you be my new best friend?”

“I thought Semi was your best friend” Atsumu smirks.

“No, Semi is my boyfriend!”

Atsumu busted out laughing, loving this kids honesty.

“Already?”

“Yes” Nao grabbing another journal that is a light blue color, “this one is my best friends and boyfriend journal, I draw all my friends, mommy and Semi in there!”

Osamu pulled out his phone as Atsumu squatted down on his knees to look at the variety of kids and adults on the page, noticing Tobio being drawn on in multiple times. Noticing that there is no dad anywhere to be seen.

“Where’s your daddy” Atsumu questioned.

Nao’s smile instantly disappeared, “I…..I don’t know……….I never met my daddy before.”

Atsumu frowned, “never?”

Nao shook his head, “I asked my mommy before, but he will start to cry and it makes me sad, so I don’t ask anymore.”

“How old are you” Osamu questioned, Atsumu raising an eyebrow at him.

Nao smiles again, “I’m five!”

Atsumu frowned, unable to help but think Tobio sure moved on quickly.

Was this Oikawa his dad?

Was this Futakuchi his dad? 

One of them has to be the dad or stepdad…..but he had a sinking feeling that neither of these two are.

His head was hurting just thinking about Tobio’s supposed ‘date’ and Nao’s father.

Why was he so concerned anyway?

Why did he think it was a good idea to stay at this damn hotel for a couple nights with his pissed off brother? Osamu told him repeatedly since they drove down here how much of a bad idea is to try and come back into Tobio’s life, telling him he’s a royal dumbass that hurt the nice and loyal omega. How he destroyed the omega’s friendships with Kindaichi and Kunimi because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. How to this day he still hasn’t reached out to Kunimi and Kindaichi to tell them the truth; that Tobio wasn’t the one who came onto him and seduced him, that it was actually him forcing himself on the omega who had been nothing but good to him.

One that begged and pleaded for Atsumu to stop. Remembering Tobio’s cries, how he hit and kicked the alpha, doing anything he could to get the alpha away from him. But Atsumu let his jealous rage cloud any rational reasoning after seeing another alpha come onto him; seeing Tobio smiling while talking to the older man. The smile that Tobio gave him made Atsumu seethe with jealousy, thinking that he was the only one that should have received that heart melting smile.

“When’s your birthday” Osamu questioned, the alpha starting get extremely suspicious.

His questions making Atsumu suspicious of his brother.

“June tenth” Nao smiling, “I asked my mommy for some Iron Man toys, charmander toys, chocolate ice cream, three little brother’s and for his boobies to grow back!”

Atsumu started laughing so hard that he couldn’t breath, giving Nao a high five.

Osamu’s eyes widening a bit as it hit him, too lost in thought to hear what Nao said that made his brother laugh. Thinking the kid’s age, his birthday, the rape and the nine months between the rape. The physical resemblance between the two was uncanny, while not identical, the smile they were both wearing as they stared at each other was spot on. 

‘Should I or should I not tell him?’

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Will the cameras ever go away” Tobio frowns as Futakuchi fed him a piece of salad.

The brunette frowns as the omega take a bite, seeing Tobio take everything in him to not vomit as he was still unable to eat that much, “afraid not, especially since it’s only been a couple of days since the attack, so the answer is a sad and annoying no.”

Tobio swallowed the salad with a cringe, “fuck my life.”

“Don’t forget me” Futakuchi plastering a fake smile as a camera flashed, “fuck my life too.”

Tobio snorted, “our lives suck don’t they?”

“Definitely” Futakuchi agreed, seeing some ranch drip down the omega’s chin, picking up a napkin and wiping it off.

At this point just trusting his cousin that he knows what he’s doing, listening to that annoying voice echo in his head;

‘Play like you two are so much in love with each other, hold hands, smile, touch each others hands a lot, kiss each other…..and if you two actually decide to get a little more intimate than that’s also good…….although I’m not responsible for Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwa’s reactions.’

While Tobio was definitely a sight to behold, his cousin had nothing to worry about.

Alpha’s still being his thing.

Tobio had to hold back from laughing, “dear god this is corny.’

“Tch, tell me about it” Futakuchi chuckled, “no offense to you, but touching you this much is making me a bit uncomfortable.”

“Glad to know you’re on the same boat as me” Tobio looking a little relieved, “all this touching makes me feel a little nervous.”

“If it is bringing up bad memories” Futakuchi hoping he wasn’t going overboard on his acting, the last thing he needed was for Tobio to start having a panic attack because he made the omega think of Daizo, “I can stop.”

“Don’t worry about it” Tobio waving his hand as he leaned up a bit to brush some of the brunette’s hair out of his face, the brunette wanting to laugh his ass off at the embarrassed expression on his face, “ever since I was six years old I have been very wary and sensitive to touch, it’s something that some days I can deal with with no problem, and some other days I want to get a restraining order against everyone so I don’t have to worry about people touching me.”

Futakuchi can sympathize with that feeling.

“I feel you there” looking at the waiter coming up to them to bring them some wine, “sweetheart.”

Tobio snorting as Futakuchi could feel his cheeks heat up as this shit was too embarrassing to him, “good one.”

“Shut it.”

He can see why Oikawa is head over heels in love with Tobio. He’s every alpha’s wet dream. Beautiful, smart, polite, good with kids and from what he’s witnessed from the hotel, intimidating when he wants to be. He wished he could be an omega sometimes just to notice if Oikawa would find him attractive.

As much as he finds the older alpha to annoying, arrogant and rude; he couldn’t help but like the handsome alpha. There was something about Oikawa that made Futakuchi’s heart pound in his chest, blush uncontrollably, thinking that the alpha was the most beautiful person in the world. He tried denying it for so long as he’s felt this way about the alpha for as long as he could remember, but the way he kept getting Oikawa’s attention taken away from him by Iwa and an endless amount of omega’s, he couldn’t ignore it. His jealousy being part of the reason why they can’t stand each other; although the brunette played his part that hurt him.

He’s come to terms that Oikawa will never love him.

It hurts him to no end.

He’s tried to move on, tried to find another alpha that would love him back…...and he thought he did…….but then his father found out. That didn’t end up well for him at all; Futakuchi gently touching the scar on his temple that he his behind his hair, being a painful reminder that his father will truly never accept him.

“Wine for the happy couple” the waiter smiling at the ‘couple’, “on the house of course!”

Tobio plastered on a sweet smile that made the beta waiter swoon, Futakuchi almost busted out laughing as the omega politely declined.

As jealous as he is of Tobio, he can’t be rude to him.

He actually thinks the omega is pretty funny.

“Any for you sir” the waiter turning to the brunette.

“Nah I’m good” grabbing onto Tobio’s hand, “we do thank you for the offer though.”

He knew from years of experience to fake it till he makes it.

The waiter beamed at the two of them, giving them a quick bow and walked away.

“You could of have had some just because I can’t” Tobio say as he took a drink of water, “I’m not a whiner.”

“Thank god you aren’t” Futakuchi sighs, “after years of being surrounded by needy and demanding people, I could use a break.”

“So why didn’t you take a glass of free wine” Tobio giving him a questioning look.

Futakuchi shrugged, “I don’t know, I would feel rude drinking while you…..can’t” quickly looking at stomach than back to his face.

“Honestly as long as you don’t get drunk to where you can’t even carry yourself, I honestly don’t give a shit.”

“Are you wanting me to drink” Futakuchi smirking.

“Just throwing that out there on our next date” Tobio explains as he adjusts the jacket around his chest, “don’t feel restricted because of me and my dumbass.”

“Don’t call yourself a dumbass” Futakuchi flicking a rice at the omega with a small frown, “no self-degrading talk.”

“B-”

“No” Futakuchi states before Tobio could throw an excuse of some sort, “I can’t do much but I can tattle-tale to your brother and Oikawa, and I know they will be a hell of a lot more annoying than I am.”

Tobio gave a small pout by how serious the alpha looked, not really wanting to test it as he knows his brother and boyfriend will bother him to no end, “this is blackmail.”

The brunette smirked, “well, I’m well known for being a shit talker and a shit starter if I get hurt or ignored, so consider it me giving you a chance to save yourself before the hell that is Kuroo and Oikawa will rain down upon you.”

Tobio rubbed his eye with his middle finger, Futakuchi chuckling at the action, “adorable.”

Tobio holding back a smirk as he took another drink of his water, “I’m not afraid of you.”

“And neither am I” the brunette sang.

Tobio responded by shoving one of the rolls in his mouth.

Futakuchi was taken off guard for a moment, but just ended up laughing some more as he spit out the roll, “feisty aren’t we…...no wander trash can’t stop drooling when you’re around.”

Tobio blushing furiously at the mention of Oikawa, “no he doesn’t.”

Futakuchi snorted, “oh you must be blind as a bat if you don’t notice how he looks at you” he says as he was glad that Daisho reserved them a table near the back, glad that the most they have to deal with is the camera flashes that pop up here and there when the paparazzi got into the building, and the occasional person that would walk near them.

So they don’t have to act the WHOLE time.

Tobio avoided eye contact as he was still a bit insecure about his looks, “I guess so…..I mean I’m glad he finds me appealing enough.”

Futakuchi’s face deadpans, “dude you’re extremely attractive omega that picked him, he’s on cloud nine I can tell you that.”

Tobio looked like he didn’t believe him, still not understanding why he keeps getting told he’s beautiful.

“Look at me like that all you want but he REALLY likes you” double checking to make sure no one was near them, swallowing his pride and jealousy, “now this doesn’t excuse him yelling at you earlier, but that was him freaking out that you would leave him to be with someone else. From what I understood he had to deal with Daizo at volleyball practice” Tobio’s eyes widening and froze, “and who knows what my cousin told him to rile him up. He really likes you a lot and I’ve known him for years and seen his past ‘relationships’, and he’s never worked this hard and got this worked up over anyone before. He’s afraid of losing you omega” poking the omega’s forehead.

Tobio’s face turning a deep shade of red.

“Now there is no doubt in my mind how you feel about him” smirking at the omega as he took a drink of his water as he tired his hardest to hide his blush, standing up from his chair and wiping crumbs from his pants, “I will be back real quick, I’ve got to use the restroom, then we will order deserts hm?”

Tobio giving him a thumbs up in response as he keeps on drinking his water, Futakuchi leaning down to give a quick peck on the omega’s forehead, laughing as Tobio did a spit take in reaction, “be right back” he sang as he headed off to the bathroom.

Tobio having to hold back the urge to call him a dumbass and flip him off, knowing Futakuchi was intentionally messing with him just then.

The omega gave out a sigh in relief on how well this was actually going. By how angry the alpha seemed at the hospital and hotel, he thought he was going to be in for a long night. But the alpha was actually pleasant, not really understanding his boyfriends issue with Futakuchi. The guy seemed easygoing for the most part, a bit of a teaser, but Oikawa always teased him a lot too. He was glad Futakuchi hadn’t tried anything with him at all, it was always appropriately and not overly excessive, noticing the alpha wasn’t a fan of physical contact as well.

‘Thank god.’

But he couldn’t help but become worried about Oikawa, knowing how much he must be freaking out. While the omega was still pissed off about being yelled at, the fact that the alpha actually fears that he will walk away from him makes him sad. He cares for the alpha a lot and is scared of waking up and the brunette being some fantasy, wondering if the feeling is mutual.

He would never walk away from Oikawa.

But he was freaking out if Oikawa will leave him depending on what Daizo told him. Tobio confiding in him some of these life as he was sad and depressed, and he just happened to be there at the time. He would pry information out of him, the omega thinking some of them being a bit too personal, but at the time he was afraid of saying no to him in fear of not getting the money.

He hopes Oikawa doesn’t think of him as a whore.

A depressed prostitute.

Hoping he wasn’t being looked down on by him.

He knows Futakuchi just told him all of these sweet and nice things Oikawa thinks about him, but he can just hear his father’s screaming voice just telling him what an awful omega he is.

His father always knew what to fucking say to him to bring him down.

“Hey hot stuff” Tobio jumping in reaction as he snapped back into reality, snapping his head to a random well dressed alpha with blond hair smiles down at him, “where’s your date?”

“He’s in the bathroom” Tobio says as he watches the alpha carefully, not liking the way the older looking man was looking at him, “did you need him for something?”

“I was just wanting a picture with you and the hero” he smiles, Tobio hating that fucking smile, having to hold back the urge to glare at the man, having to force a smile since he’s being constantly watched.

“Oh, uh, wouldn’t you just want the picture with Futakuchi” Tobio suggests, even though he knew the alpha just walked away to go to the bathroom, he really wants him to hurry the hell up at how this guy was making him uncomfortable, “after all he’s the one who saved me and my friend Daizo from the attacker, he deserves all of the praise.”

“But I want you in the picture as well” he continues to smile, kneeling down next to Tobio’s eye level, Tobio almost going into a panic attack as the alpha put a hand on his knee, “this dress looks good on you.”

“Please let go of me.”

He in response slowly moves his hand up his thigh, Tobio grabbing his hand, feeling a little suffocated, “stop.”

“But come on” he purrs into the omega’s ear, feeling his hot breath against his ear, “he might have saved you, but he ain’t good enough for you.”

Tobio slapped his hand off of his thigh with a glare, not bothering to hold back, “what makes you think that?”

“A hot omega like you deserves a real alpha.”

“He’s a real alpha” the omega growling, “don’t disrespect my boyfriend like that and go away if you are going to come onto me like this.”

“Hard to get I see” licking his lips as Tobio could lean away as far as he could, cursing this damn wheelchair, his bruised bottom and Daizo for his limited movement, “I like that.”

“Don’t you eve-”

The alpha quickly lifting up the omega’s long dress and palmed Tobio’s cock, the omega’s eyes widening with a gasp and slapped the alpha across the cheek, “don’t you fucking touch me like that you pig!”

He needs Futakuchi now. 

He needs Oikawa to touch him now to get this as much of this man off of him.

He needed to get out of this damn restaurant as soon as possible.

Before the alpha could retaliate, Futakuchi appeared behind him and didn’t hesitate to punch the blond alpha in the face. He then flipped the alpha face forward onto another table, holding down the disoriented alpha. He knew there was too many witnesses as people all came in to check what was wrong after Tobio screamed, but the brunette knew that there was no need to pull any strings.

“Someone called the police” Futakuchi questioned the security that came by to grab the trouble making alpha.

“Yes Kenji Futakuchi, they are almost here.”

“Good” walking back to a wide eyed Tobio, smelling the distressed scent coming off of him big time, giving him a hug and whispered, “we will leave this place asap I promise, I will make sure you get back to Oikawa.”

Tobio nodded and took a deep breath, breaking the hug and leaned back in the wheelchair as he rubbed his eyes, “thank you.”

“No problem” he responds as he grabs his chair and sets it right next to Tobio, making sure to block Tobio out of view of the wandering eyes and phones, holding Tobio’s hand as he dials Daisho’s number.

Tobio giving the alpha’s hand a squeeze as he responds to one of Oikawa’s text messages.

Tobio:  
I need you.

 

-11:00 P.M.-

 

“TOBIO-CHAN” Oikawa screams as the omega was wheeled into the brunette’s room by Futakuchi, engulfing the omega in a hug and rubbed his hands through the omega’s hair, hearing what happened on the news while waiting for the omega and wanting to make sure not a scratch was on him as he looked at the omega up and down, “are you ok?!”

“I’m fine” Tobio leaning his head against the brunette’s hand, “I just want to be with you for the rest of the night.”

“BU-”

“Futakuchi did an amazing job getting the pervert away from me after I slapped him” Tobio sighs as Futakuchi gave his shoulder a light pat, Oikawa growling at him in reaction, “Oikawa it’s fine, I still really like you, mad, but I still like you.”

“You should listen to your omega” Futakuchi frowned as Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him, “he was having an identity crisis a-”

“I was not” Tobio snapped, slapping his wallet in his face a couple of times.

“Yes you were” Futakuchi smirks as he didn’t even seemed to flinch at being hit, looking at Oikawa, “he was so worried that you found him unappealing, or average looking.”

“Tobio-chan” Oikawa frowns, “what’s with this self-deprecating shit?”

“I hate you” Tobio grumbles to the alpha behind him, “you went back on your blackmail.”

“Because you were sulking and pouty the rest of the time and only smiled when a camera popped up” the alpha shrugged, “thought you need a talking to by someone that you will actually listen to.”

Tobio blushes when Oikawa placed a small kiss on his forehead, Futakuchi taking a deep breath to calm his jealously, “so you got the key card to to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s room so I can crash while you two do your thing.”

“Yeah” Oikawa rolling his eyes as he took the card out of hand, “set it on the desk as per Kuroo’s instructions.”

“When will they be back?”

“They said they are just deciding to pack the omega’s whole apartment up, since they immediately forgot what you specifically asked for” Tobio face palming, “they sounded tired on the phone and told them that they will probably crash at the apartment since they want to conserve as much energy and patience for volleyball practice tomorrow, and that they will bring everything of whatever Iwa-chan and I can don't get since we will be up out of work before they get out of practice and class.”

Futakuchi, “fantastic, now I won’t be woken up in the middle of the night” eyeing the two of them with slightly narrowed eyes, “hopefully.”

“That will be my plan” Oikawa smirks as Tobio slaps him on the arms while blushing widely.

Futakuchi flipped off the brunette as he left the room, proceeding to walk into the room next door.

Then it occurred to Tobio, “does Iwaizumi and Akinari have Nao’s toy cat, he can’t sleep without it.”

Oikawa chuckles as he patted the omega’s hand, “yes as per your instructions beautiful, stuffed cat, milk, make sure he goes potty and brushes his teeth before bed, that and he sleeps with a lot more ease if he’s cuddling up with someone” pulling out a picture of Nao cuddled up to Akinari, Oikawa knowing how much on cloud nine his Papa is as he loves to take care of children, “I guess Iwa-chan forgot to send it to you, but he seemed tired too so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Tobio sighed, just glad his son was in one peace.

“Come on beautiful” Oikawa sang as he pushed the omega’s wheelchair towards the bed, Tobio smiling at the sight. White rose petals spread out across the bed, while Daizo had done the same the day of his attack, the knowledge and scent of Oikawa was very soothing and reassuring to him. An American movie playing in the background, he couldn’t recognize the movie, but still made him happy that he had another movie to his collection. He then looked at a proud looking Oikawa standing in front of him, realizing that the alpha was in a nice black suit, now holding out another bouquet of white roses. He then saw some blue balloons in his other hand with something written on them, in big black bold letters; ‘SORRY I’M A ASSHOLE.’

The omega busted out laughing, “oh my god where did you get those balloons?!”

Oikawa face deadpans, “my Papa, he told me he got these balloon with messages on them whenever he and his husband got into an argument. He told me not to blow them up until I got here after he bought them.”

“So you had no idea” Tobio giving him an amused smile.

“That would be correct” thinking of ways to get back at the alpha for not telling them what the fuck they said, “but they are appropriate for this situation I think.”

“But you’re not an-”

Oikawa held his hand up, “I am one though, I should not have raised my voice at you at all and was uncalled for.”

“Well, it did hurt that it felt like you didn’t trust me” Tobio frowning as he gave a small grunt as he shifted himself in the wheelchair, “you know I will never cheat on you right?”

Oikawa squatted so he was eye level with his omega, setting the roses on Iwaizumi’s bed and let the balloons float up to the ceiling, intertwining their fingers, “I know you won’t, I’m highly paranoid is all with all what’s going on, so feel free to slap me at anytime if I start to seem like I’m losing my mind.”

Tobio giving him a light slap across the cheek, giving the brunette a sweet smile, “you said at anytime.”

“Oh ho ho” Oikawa giving a mischievous grin as he leans in for a kiss, pausing just before their lips touched, his grin growing at the omega’s slight irritation with the tease as he would pull back slightly when the omega leaned forward, “you like to play dirty don’t yah?”

“You really are an asshole” the omega grumbled, unable to have a love/relationship with this teasing.

“Guilty as charged” he sang, the brunette wanting to slam his lips against the omega’s, licking his lips, “your so fun to tease.”

“Is that so?”

Oikawa giving a small nod, “you make such a cute face when you get irritated” slowly wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist, smiling wider when the omega leaned into his touch, glad he was feeling a lot more comfortable with it, “I just want to eat you up.”

Tobio hid his face behind his head as he started to blush, “corny.”

Oikawa’s smile grew as he lifted the omega off of the wheelchair, being careful to not squeeze him hard. Tobio put his hands down as he gasped in surprise, seeing Oikawa giving him a playful smile as he playfully, yet not too hard, tossed him on the bed. Oikawa crawling between his leg and leaned over Tobio, giving him a soft kiss, Tobio cupping his cheeks to deepen it a bit; loving the alpha’s lips against his, loving the way Oikawa gently grazed his fingers on the omega’s waist. Loving his scent. Loving his touch.

He wanted to wait, tried to force himself to think that there is no need to jump into bed. But being in close proximity with the alpha, being alone with him, feeling nothing but secure and protected. He craves Oikawa. Needs the alpha to touch him. To fill him up. Be claimed by him.

He knows he can’t hold back his urges; he needs Oikawa to fuck him.

Oikawa pulls back and rests his forehead against the omega’s below him, “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Tch, your just saying that because you’re horny.”

“That’s parically it” Oikawa giving a small shrug, “but I really can’t; beautiful, smart, sweet, your flawless to me.”

“That’s wrong of you to assume” Tobio frowned, “I’m not flawless, I’m probably one of the most fucked up people you’re ever going to meet.”

“Don’t fucking say that” the alpha giving a low growl to keep the omega’s attention on him, “ever again.”

“Bu-”

“But no” lifting up Tobio’s left arm, pulling back the sleeve before the omega could react, Tobio turning to his head to the side to avoid eye contact, not wanting to see the alpha look at him with disgust with his scarring.

Oikawa wanted to tear up now that he had an up and close look at the damaged arm, eyes widening a bit when he saw a big scar on the omega’s wrist. He placed his lips against the scar to give it a gentle kiss, Tobio looking at the alpha from the corner of his eyes. His eyes bugged out of his head as he saw a tear run down his cheek, tracing his lips and giving everyone of his scar along his left arm. The omega not seeing one trace of disgust on the alpha’s face.

‘Why?’

“Please don’t do this to yourself again” Oikawa requests softly, moving to roll up the sleeve on the omega’s right arm, planting soft kissed all up and down his arm, “please.”

Tobio was speechless, unable to know how to process the handsome alpha on top of him isn’t running while he still could. Wondering what the fuck is wrong with him to want to be with him.

He’s troubled.

Lost.

Confused.

Broken.

“I won’t tell you who I found out your cutting problems from” refusing to bring up Daizo, “but rest easy that your brother didn’t say anything to me, he told me to ask you after I found out as it wasn’t his place; but I need to let you know…...it hurts to know how much pain you’ve suffered all these years. I would love for you to tell me why so I can help you out. I will never leave you no matter what you tell me, I will not look at you any differently, all this does is fuel my already huge need to protect my omega from anyone and anything.”

Tobio just shaking his head.

“I need to let you know how much I REALLY like you Tobio Kuroo” leaning down and kissing the omega’s lips softly, “that I want to be with you every step of the way. I don’t think of you as a whore, I don’t look at you as crazy…….I look at you as my beautiful boyfriend. I want to be here to help you with this process, I’m sorry that I let my frustrations out on you earlier and I promise that I will work on control my jealously for your sake, I know you don’t have choice. I know you are doing this for your children’s protection” smiling as he gently sets his hand on the omega’s stomach, “I will help you take care of this baby if you allow me to.”

Tobio’s eyes widening and staring up in shock, “why…...he’s not even yours.”

“I know that Blue Balls” seeing the omega give a small eye roll at the nickname, “and neither is Nao, but I will be willing to help you take care of him…...no matter how much he doesn’t like me.”

“He doesn’t hate you” Tobio smiles as he placed a hand over Oikawa’s that was on his stomach, his lip twitching upward slightly, “he’s just worried that you’re going to steal all my attention away, he’s not used to an alpha like you who doesn’t shy away from most things. He only tolerates Futakuchi because he hasn’t said or done anything that Nao deems as ‘stealing’ me away from him; give him time.”

“Time and patience” Oikawa chuckles as Tobio leaned up to kiss his black eye, “but I’m serious about helping you raise the baby.”

“Children take a lot of work.”

“I know that” lightly rubbing the omega’s stomach, “I know it will take me some more time to get used to knowing that the baby isn’t mine, but I will love the kid all the same…….I don’t know how you’ve managed to do it all on your own.”

“I don’t know either” Tobio taking a breath, biting his lip as he wondered if it would be a good idea to open up to him. Oikawa has, constantly explaining himself.

He feels like if he and Oikawa are already planning for the future, then he needs to open up.

He needs to.

“What are you thinking beautiful” Oikawa seeing the omega lost in thought, looking conflicted, lightly tapping his forehead.

“Umm” biting his bottom lip and drumming his fingers against the alpha’s hand on his stomach, “I need to open up to you….”

“I would love for you too” Oikawa replies, “but if you’re not entirely comfor-”

“I’m never going to be entirely comfortable” Tobio frowns, “but since we are dating and are somewhat planning a future, than I need you to know more about me….it will be hard thing...but I’m willing to try for you…..” tears streaming down his cheeks, “because I could easily not be here with you at all, Nao could easily not be a thought in anyone’s mind because of a stupid decision I made when I was fourteen, I could have left Kuroo all alone!”

Oikawa stared at his boyfriend with shock as his mind came to one conclusion, “you don’t mean you tr-”

“I did” Tobio nodding as he shook under the alpha, “dear god are my hormones already kicking in?”

“It’s a big possibility” Oikawa replies, “but seriously?”

Tobio lifted up his left arm and pointed to the nasty looking scar on his wrist, “I wish I was kidding.”

 

-Flashback-

 

Tobio ran upstairs and slammed his door shut, locking it, trying to shut out his mother’s harsh words during their argument. 

‘You will never be a good omega if you keep acting like that.’

‘Smile more.’

‘Why can’t you be more like Kuroo?!’

‘You will never make friends acting like that.’

‘Why are you such a hateful child?!”

‘Grow up!’

‘You’re so much like your father!’

That one being the finally straw as he threw his glass dinner plate across the table, barley missing his mother’s head. Kuroo sitting frozen in spot at what he witnessed.

He opened one of his dresser drawer and tossed his shirts, digging to the bottom of the dresser to pull out a big knife. This knife being his one and only friend, the knife understanding his blood a frustrations. His confidant. If this knife could talk, it would have many fucked up stories about all the shit he keeps locked up in his head.

He has reasons for being angry, but Tobio can’t manage to utter out a word of his pain his father put him through, his mother’s constant disapproval of him, his jealously of the universes most beloved alpha that is his brother and being constantly looked down at other people for not acting like an omega…..how unattractive he is. How his brother constantly brought up to him that he thought he needed a therapist with the sweet smile that makes any omega and friend listen to the alpha…...but not Tobio. All he could hear being told was how crazy and screwed up he was that he needed professional help. His mom even went out of her way to by sleeping pills and whole bunch of other ones that he didn’t bother to listen to, just hiding it under his tongue until she and Kuroo went away and spit it out in the trash. 

All he got from that was she didn’t want to deal with him, just have him pass out from the pills so he wouldn’t walk around the house and do something small to piss her off. If he wasn’t at volleyball practice, he was locking himself up in his room, just to avoid his mom and the world. And even though he was alone, he couldn’t manage to allow himself to cry, constantly hearing his dad tell him how weak he was for wanting to shed a single tear.

His brother is the only patient person with him, hardly ever talking down on him. He’s a good alpha who deserves to not deal with his bullshit. He needs Kuroo to go out and not worry about him, make friends, find a beta or omega, leave him and his troubled ass on his own.

He deserves a better brother.

His mother clearly doesn’t care much for him if he’s being told he’s the exact same as his abusive father.

No one at school wanted to talk or be his friend, even his volleyball team has had enough of his bullshit.

He couldn’t do it anymore.

He was tired of being constantly shouted at.

Constantly being told he’s never good enough.

Tired of never getting his mother’s love.

Tired of being told he will never amount to anything.

What was the point if he was never going to be a mother, and he would feel bad for the child for a shitty mother like him.

No alpha would ever want him. Word somehow got around school that he thought that he thought an alpha was handsome, and was immediately thrown harsh and demeaning words, most of them coming from the alpha he thought was handsome. He didn’t tell Kuroo that, just wanting to keep his humiliation under wraps. Figuring no one wanted him, so what was the fucking point; that night when he was thirteen was the first night he cut.

He was only good at volleyball and make-up. But on one in volleyball would even want to be around him. Make-up would get him nowhere.

He never get anywhere in life according to his constantly yelling mother.

He was tired.

In pain.

Ready to just disappear.

Each night he was having to cut more and more to the point where he would cut on skin that would be exposed, unable to keep his pain contained, wearing long sleeved clothes all the time. Each cut he did day by fucking day would get deeper, needing to distract himself from his hurt as it seemed to just grow.

He knew he would never get anywhere in life.

No one loves him. 

No one cares enough.

He knew everyone would be fucking happy if he were gone. His mother, brother and every teacher and student at school would feel ecstatic.

He looked at the dull blood stained knife, giving it a small smile as a tear rolled down his cheek; he was ready.

He rolled up his sleeves, his arms covered with fresh and dull looking cuts. He set himself on his desk as he quickly jotted down a note, sighing it off to his brother. He didn’t bother writing it off to anyone else; his brother is the only person who deserves an answer.

No one would care enough for one anyway.

He leaned back in the chair, putting the knife on his wrist; giving a nice deep cut as he heard his brother pound on the door.

“Tobio” Kuroo calls out, “let me talk to you, I know what mom said upset you and I yelled at her for making that stupid remark.”

“It’s fine Tetsurou” setting alarm bells in Kuroo’s head, his brother rarely calling him by his first name, and the way he said it sounded like he was crying. He sniffed the air and was blown away by his distressed scent, but what made him freak out was that something about the scent was off. Something didn’t seem right.

Tobio was mesmerized by the blood oozing out of his wrists, giving a smile as he felt his pain and hurt fade away. It always amazed him how much better and at peace he was. So at peace. Blood dripping off his had and onto the carpet below him, Tobio started to feel dizzy, nausea setting in. He just slightly leaned forward to catch his balance, but he ended up face planting the carpet with a big thud, continuing to watch his blood flow onto the carpet.

“WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!”

Tobio jolted awake when he heard his brother’s screaming voice, opening his droopy eyes he best he could, looking up at his brother’s red and tear-stained face. One hand caressing his pale cheek while giving it a small shake, the other hand was putting as much pressure on his brother’s bleeding wrists, Kuroo having wrapped his jacket around the omega’s wrist to soak and cover up the bleeding.

“Please stay with me” Kuroo begged as he put his forehead against his brother’s, “I promise I will be a better big brother, I promise I will beat anyone up who hurt you, I will take care of you ok” Tobio starting to let himself cry as he looked up at his brother, not really knowing what to say other than he just wanted some sleep, “OK?!”

This was a new expression on his face, it was foreign to see his brother crying this much…..or at all. It was like another stab in the heart to know he was causing pain to someone else.

Tobio’s eyes started to close, being too tired to keep them open, his brother’s pleas started to become blurry background noise. Everything was starting to become blurry. 

‘Am I close?’

The last thing he saw before everything turned black were people in white uniforms bursting through the door.

 

\- End Of Flashback-

 

“I’m sorry I’m not strong enough” Tobio choked out, “I was so tired and lonely, I felt like no one loved me, that my father was right about me.”

Oikawa was able to see a lot more clearly why Kuroo was extremely protective of him, he felt like he failed Tobio. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo stared to feel those same emotions when he found Tobio after being attacked. After hearing this made him feel more of an asshole for snipping at him, wanting to do anything he could to make Tobio happy.

Oikawa cupped the omega’s cheeks, “look at me Tobio.”

Tobio slowly meeting the brunette’s, feeling his heart ache at the sight of of Oikawa holding back tears.

“This doesn’t change how I feel about you and I’m happy that you shared that with me” pecking the omega’s lips, “I know that wasn’t easy, but I’m not running away from you. If anything I want to prove to you how much I want to help you; but you got to promise me one thing.”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t leave me” Oikawa unable to hold back his tears any longer, rolling down his cheeks on falling onto the omega’s cheeks, “don’t take yourself and your unborn child away from this world. Don’t you leave Nao, me, you’re brother, your wonderful friends like Iwa-chan, Bokuto, Semi, Konoha please…...we all love you Tobio and I can’t picture a future without you in it.”

Oikawa completely losing it as he buried his face in the crook of the omega’s neck, the brunette unable to hold back. The thought of seeing Tobio laying on the floor with bleeding wrist was unbearable and he didn’t know how Kuroo managed to deal with those images all these years. Even though Tobio is thankfully alive, he doesn’t blame Kuroo in the slightest for getting worked up about the omega’s well being from time to time.

He couldn’t bare it and needed to take in as much of the omega’s scent as much as possible, feeling Tobio shake below him and burying his head in the alpha’s neck to take in his scent as much as he can as well.

Both of them just needing to hold each other.

“Please promise me that you won’t run away” Tobio sniffing, “I need to feel you Tooru.”

“Are you sure Tobio” Oikawa pulling away and looked down at the omega’s puffy bloodshot eyes.

He nodded as he unbuttoned the suit, never breaking away from their eye contact, “after everything I had been through this past week, after being inappropraitely touched at the diner……...I need you. I’m ready for you to be mine and be the only person to be with.”

“What about Fut-”

“Don’t worry about him” the omega sniffed, “he was a real gentleman who seemed just as uncomfortable as I did about this whole thing, and was there to throw off the alpha who touched me.”

“Bu-”

“And he told me how much you like me” Tobio sliding the black suit and started working unbuttoning his white long sleeved undershirt, “after the alpha touched me he told me he was going to take me back to you and gave me my space when Daisho drove us back here…...I only want you.”

Oikawa still wasn’t fully comfortable with Futakuchi yet, but he will accept Tobio’s answer for tonight for the sake that he threw the alpha off of him, someone recording Tobio yelling and slapping the man, and Futakuchi sprinting up to the guy and took him down with quick precision.

Knowing that the younger alpha has definitely been through all the training shit by his father.

Oikawa leaned down and kissed Tobio with need, Tobio letting out a small whine as he spread his legs wider for the alpha, the alpha kissing him harder as he and Tobio’s cocks were pressed up against each other through their clothes. Oikawa slowly grinded his length against the omega’s, the omega breaking their make-out session and let out a moan, pushing his hips against the alpha’s.

Oikawa let out a groan at the immense pleasure he was feeling as the two of the grinded on each other, “you look so beautiful Blue Balls.”

“How am I blue b-ballING” panting as the pain in his bottom seemed nonexistent to the alpha’s movements, a shiver going down his spine as he felt how BIG the alpha is down there, “if I’m spreading my legs and sleeping with you.”

“D-don’t k-now” the omega’s hips so in sync with his, captivated by the omega’s rolling hips, the omega seeming to know what he was doing and he loves it, “like the nickname I g-guess.”

Tobio chuckled below him as they both clashed their lips against each others again, unable to get enough of each other, both of them needing to know that they worthy of the other. Tobio managing to unbutton the long sleeved shirt, the alpha rolling his shoulders, ripping one arm at a time and tossed the clothing off of the bed. Tobio moaning in the alpha’s mouth when the alpha pressed his hips harder against his, the omega encouraging him to go harder when he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, breaking the kiss as he let out a small cry at his hurt bottom as lifting his leg was still an obstacle.

The alpha stopped his rolling hips and held onto the omega’s leg to hold them still, the omega sighing in relief as the pain slowly went away.

“Don’t force yourself if it hurts beautiful” Oikawa rubbing soothing circles on his thighs, groaning a bit as his dick was begging to be released from the restrains of his dress pants.

“If I do what brings me less pain then you might as well be fucking a sex doll” Tobio frowning, “I need to move a bit.”

“I just don’t want you to overdue and strain your body, and therefore your baby” Oikawa replies.

“It’s ok I won’t overdue it” the omega smiled, wincing a bit as he shook his legs in the alpha’s hold.

“To be on the safe side you will be on your back the whole time” raising an eyebrow at the omega, “sound good with you?”

“Yeah that will work” Tobio nodded, “hope that’s fine with you.”

“Oh I don’t mind at all beautiful, I’m just making sure you will be comfortable the whole time, next time we will get a little more adventurous to your hearts desires” the alpha winking at the blushing omega as he slides his hands under the omega’s dress, cupping the omega’s small breasts, “I get to look at your beautiful face the whole time.”

Tobio face palmed as his blush grew, biting his lip and gave a small moan as the alpha squeezed his breasts, “so fucking corny.”

“Corny for you” squeezing his breasts after every word, playing with his nipples that it made the omega’s back arch off of the bed.

“W-what is your obsession with m-my br-reasts?”

“I honestly have no idea” Oikawa loving the beautiful faces the omega made, his moans so addicting to listen to, “I guess it’s because we alpha’s can’t grow them……..more to grab on I guess.”

“Pervert.”

“A pervert for you” letting go of the omega’s breasts, unable to hold back a small whine at the loss of contact; the alpha smirking as he pushed the omega’s dress up.

“I think you’re the pervert for loving someone to grab onto your small perky breasts” Oikawa snickered, laughing as Tobio smacked his arms, “and drooling at my abs every chance you can get.”

Tobio slapping him again in reaction, lifting himself off of the bed and raised his arms up as Oikawa removed his dress. Drooling at the omega’s lean and skinny body, his pale skin shining in his pregnancy glow. While scars covered some of his stomach and a lot on his hips, it didn’t bother him. He couldn’t help but think back to when Daizo told him, that despite all of the scars, he was still a sight to behold from head to toe.

Feeling his jealously bubble at the thought of the green eyed alpha seeing and touching the omega before him.

“You’re mine Tobio Kuroo” Tobio loving the sudden dominance and possessiveness in his voice, his bright brown eyes darkening, cupping one breast and biting and sucking onto the omega’s other breast. Tobio biting his bottom lip and he tangled his fingers into the wavy brown hair, squirming and whining under the alpha’s experienced tongue. Loving every bit of it.

God he did feel like a pervert.

Oikawa let go of his breasts and ripped off the omega’s soaking underwear, the alpha unbuttoning and ripping off his pants and underwear, gasping big time as his dick was pleading with him to be free before it exploded. The omega saw this and smirked at him, Oikawa smirking down back at him, loving how his eyes seemed to turn black when turned on, almost as mesmerizing as they are their normal dark blue color. 

He licked his lips when as suddenly stuck one finger inside the omega, Tobio latching onto and squeezing the alpha’s shoulders. When Oikawa saw the pain slowly turn into pleasure is when he added in a second finger, Tobio letting out a loud moan as he threw his head back, grinding his hips onto the brunette’s, the alpha starting to scissor his fingers at the same time, the omega becoming louder. Oikawa used his free hand pumped Tobio at the same time, the omega become a mess under him, slamming his lips on the alpha’s and giving him a deep and teeth clattering kiss, there tongues dancing around each other, Oikawa pulling back to catch his breath, lighting biting on Tobio’s bottom lip as he did so, both of the staring at each other through half lidded eyes. As Oikawa entered a third finger is when Tobio grinded down harder, brushing his fingers along the alpha’s chest and abs, worshiping the body as he tried to touch every inch of him. Tobio then grabbing onto Oikawa’s cock and started pumping him as the brunette started to finish stretching him out, Oikawa panting and thrusting his hips in the omega’s hold.

“You ready?”

Tobio nodded, feeling empty when the alpha took his fingers out, “please.”

Oikawa kissing him one more time as he lined himself along the omega’s entrance, slowly entering him. Tobio wrapped his arms around the brunette’s shoulders as he was completely inside of him, nails digging into the alpha’s back and biting his shoulders, adjusting himself to the intrusion. Oikawa himself having to adjust to the tight omega, wincing a bit as he could feel the omega’s nail DIG into his skin. Knowing he was going to need to be careful when it come to changing in the locker room.

The two of them laid there for a moment to get used to each to each other, both panting heavily. Both of them never being taken back like this with anyone they’ve slept with, getting a whole new experience with each other. Different…...but a good different. Something new and thrilling. 

Addicting.

Oikawa started thrusting as he was unable to keep himself quiet, picking up the pace with immense speed. Tobio screaming out in pain and pleasure as the pleasure becoming more prominent the faster Oikawa moved, claws digging onto the alpha’s as he desperately needed to hang onto something, this being the most pleasure he’s ever felt in his life. Oikawa started leaving hickey’s over the one’s that Daizo gave him, wanting claim the omega, not not daring to force a mating mark like the other had tried to do. He wrapped his arms around Tobio’s back and pulled him right up against him, their hot and sweaty bodies practically melting together.

“Ha-harder Tooru” Tobio pleaded, Oikawa wasting a second and plowed the omega into the bed, the omega trying his best by not being too loud and latched his teeth onto the alpha’s shoulder, leaving his own hickey’s on his alpha. 

They continued this for a bit longer when Oikawa felt Tobio’s body jerking, his grinding hips losing their rythm.

“A-are you close” he panted, feeling himself getting closer to the edge as well.

“Y-yes.”

“Cum for me” Oikawa ordered, “show me how good I’m making you feel.”

That and a couple thrusts was what did it for Tobio, slamming his lips against the alpha as he came. Oikawa followed along a couple of thrusts after, his knot swelling and locked them together. 

Both of them panting as they pulled away from the kiss, both of them smiling at each other as is they were the only two people in the world. 

“That proof enough that I won’t leave you?”

The omega nodded, “yeah.”

 

-A Week Later: Tuesday October 14th: 12:30 P.M.-

 

“Why are you still here anyway” Iwaizumi question Akinari as he and Konoha were trying to fix the machine that rolled the big floaties up to the big giant water slide, this pool area being a giant indoor water park, “don’t you have work?”

“I am working child” Akinari pulling onto his son’s ear, the alpha groaning in pain as he tried to bat his father’s hand away, Konoha snorting at the scene before him before slamming the wrench onto the machine for causing him difficulty, “I’m in charge of watching you fuckers while Daichi and his father were are out for a business meeting, since I’ve had plenty of experience managing busy hotels like this one, plus I’m a good friend of Mr. Daichi so that also plays a part in it too.”

“Work damn it!”

“You will have to do more than hitting it” Akinari smirks as he lets go of his son’s ear.

“I know that” Konoha whined as he brushed some his hair back in frustration, “this doesn’t fuck up all that often, but when it does I’m normally able to fix it with no issue” hitting the machine again.

“Tch, I know you will get it” looking up to notice the slide above them is almost out of floaties, “better hurry though.”

“So why are hanging around me and not doing your job” Iwaizumi asks as he handed Konoha another wrench, “you’re normally not this bouncy unless you’ve got some exciting news, that for some reason you always share with me and not your own husband.”

“It’s fun messy with you child” Akinari sticking his tongue at his annoyed child, “but I do have news!”

“Which would be?”

“Ok you and blondie need to keep it on the down low until Daichi and his father come back tomorrow.”

Konoha slammed the wrench the machine, giving a thumbs up as he glared at the machine.

“What is it Papa?”

“Ok, you know how Tobio is in need of a job” Akinari smiled.

“Uh-huh” snorting when Konoha slammed the wrench on the machine again.

“I talked to Mr. Daichi, and it didn’t take him much convincing” Akinari bouncing up and down on his feet, “he’s going to personally talk to Tobio and offer him a job as their personal baker!”

Iwaizumi smiles, “really?”

“As long as Tobio accepts his offer” Akinari beaming, “I made sure it was something not too physical on Tobio. We are lucky we can use his injury from the attack to mask the other reason why he can’t do the more physical positions, keep this to yourselves as I want it to be a surprise.”

“Will do” Konoha nods as he threw the wrench at the machine, the wrench bouncing off and hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he doubled over in pain. The machine finally started moving again. Semi not too far away as he was setting out new pools towels busted out laughing, having to momentarily leave the pool area to laugh his ass off.

 

-1:00 P.M.-

 

“Nao make sure you play nice with all the other children” Tobio instructed as he adjusted the small alpha’s floaties around his arms, “no splashing unless they are asking for it.”

“Yes momma” Nao beamed as he adjusted the pool glasses he got for his kid, cost him a bit of money, but at least he didn’t have to worry about Nao slamming into a pole; the small alpha running towards the other little kids in the kid area. Not wanting Nao to be cooped up inside the room all day, deciding it would be good for him to play. Futakuchi sat next to him as he chewed on his sandwich, handing a grapes to the omega every now and then as they had to play couple during the alpha’s lunch break.

‘Spend every spare time you two have with each other’ Daisho’s words echoing in his mind.

Tobio was glad Futakuchi is just as annoyed as he is about all of this.

But Futakuchi seemed to be nervous this whole day, which worried the omega a bit and wondered if he fucked up the plan somehow.

“Umm Tobio” the brunette mumbled, “I have something I need to tell you.”

“Did I mess up the plan” Tobio asked with a worried expression, taking a bite of the grape.

“No no your fine” Futakuchi says hurriedly to ease the omega’s nerves, “it’s just that….uh….I don’t know if you'll like it.”

Tobio heart pounded in his chest, trying his best to keep his anxiety at bay, “what is it?'

“My uhh….my father wants to meet you tomorrow night” Futakuchi looking scared as hell when talking about his father that it made the omega feel his fear.

If Futakuchi seemed frightened about him meeting this man…...then that makes Tobio feel scared as hell.

Then again, this is one of the men who threatened to release his father and lock his brother up; Tobio having to tell himself that Kuroo is at his classes right now with Oikawa.

Kuroo is safe.

Oikawa is safe……..just as long as Kuroo doesn’t find out that he and the brunette slept with each other, knowing how much of a cow Kuroo and Bokuto threw when they saw him the next day, freaking out about the random alpha that harassed him.

So Tobio was freaking out about meeting Futakuchi’s father.

“Oh.”

“So you’re going to have to come” giving the omega a nervous smile.

“Oh I don’t have a choice don’t I?”

“Nope.”

“Tobio is in here with his son and boyfriend” he hears Semi speak loudly behind him.

“His son…..” the other voice spoke softly; the voice making Tobio freeze on the spot.

‘No…..it can’t be…..I haven’t seen him in years.’

“Tobio you have a visitor” Semi says as he and the other person walk up behind him.

“Hey Tobio…...”

Tobio snapped his head, blinking a couple of times as his jaw dropped to the floor.

Seeing a tall and beautiful dark haired omega, giving him a nervous smile as his hand carressed his swollen stomach. An omega who had always been nice to him. Tobio looking up to him when he was with Kuroo.

Before he just up and vanished.

“Keiji?”

“It’s been years hasn’t it?”


	12. Memories, Dancing and Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of flashbacks. Tobio and Akaashi are reunited! Nao meets Hikaru. Daisho is not ok. Oikawa and the others worry. Konoha and Semi dance. Tobio has an unpleasant dinner with the 'family'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for the comments and kudos!!! It means a lot and I'm extremely thankful for you all!!! <3 <3
> 
> This is an extremely long chapter that I don't know how I managed to write down......my brain is fried, I will try my best to fix any grammar mistakes in a bit because I need food XD
> 
> But please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!!! <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mentions of cutting, violence, blood, sexual content, underage sexual content, mentions of rape, underage sexual assault, inappropriate touching, language***

-Flashback-

 

“Tetsurou” the raven haired alpha snapped his head behind him, seeing his beautiful boyfriend behind him with a worried expression as he stood at the doorway of the hospital room, holding a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

The alpha turned his attention back to Tobio who was staring at the TV with a tired expression, not even bothering to see who was at the doorway. He frowned in disappointment, but wasn’t all that surprised since the omega has been in a place of disinterest or complete stress. It has been a few days since his brother tried to commit suicide and the only person he’s even responsive to was the him, not paying mind and being pissed off whenever some kids from school and some teachers would visit; the omega not being too pleased with them showing up. When Kuroo would ask him why, he would respond with;

‘They didn’t give a damn to be my friend or help me when I got bullied and was alone all the time, why should I give a damn about them?’

While not the best attitude in the world, he’s not going to blame Tobio for thinking that way. Their mother tried to stay with Tobio, the brunette omega feeling guilty beyond belief for what went down and felt like an awful mother, but when she would get near Tobio he would just flip out on her. He was hurt and upset with her and just wanted her to go away and let him breath, their mother unable to help herself ask why. Tobio told her to fuck off the day before and their mother gave up on trying to reach out to him; overhearing the doctors and psychiatrist tell her to give him some space, let him come to her when he’s ready.

People asking why; why would he try to do this?

Kuroo knew why, his brother leaving the note for him and him only, he was going to keep it that way.

But he desperately needed someone to help him through this pain and hurt. He hasn’t slept and eaten in days, hasn’t escaped the images of finding Tobio laying on the floor with bleeding wrists. How pale he looked. How at peace he seemed to be. What got Kuroo was seeing the abundance of other scars along his other arms and body, being surprised that his little brother was able to cover all those up; knowing he should have paid more mind to his brother all of a sudden wearing long sleeved clothing all the time. 

Felt so fucking stupid. 

A failure.

Hurt that his brother was in so much pain that he wanted to end his life.

Feeling like an awful brother for not paying more attention; feeling like he was paying more attention to Keiji than his own little brother these past couple of months.

Keiji told him over the phone that it wasn’t the case, that he’s been very attentive to the young omega; but he couldn’t believe him.

He felt like he is to blame.

If he were to have paid more attention to Tobio, then none of this would have happened.

Keiji came up behind him to give the alpha a hug, Kuroo leaning into his touch and took a deep breath of the omega’s comforting scent, not seeing him since the day before his little brother’s suicide attempt. Keiji setting his chin on top of the alpha’s head and eyed the depressed looking omega lying in the hospital bed, still not even looking at their direction, looking down and gave a small sad smile; seeing Tobio’s hand squeezing Kuroo’s. 

“I’m glad you could make it” Kuroo sniffs, using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, “means a lot that you aren’t mad at me for not being as responsive to your texts and calls as I normally am.”

“Don’t apologize” Keiji frowns, “not something I’m mad at, I would have been surprised if you were responsive.”

“But you’re my boyfriend” Tobio now looking at the omega from the corner of his eyes, Keiji taken back by his black and bloodshot eyes, Tobio not bothering to turn his head as he raised an eyebrow at his brother, “I feel like shit for ignoring you.”

Tobio couldn’t help but think, ‘so this is the famous omega that he won’t shut up about.’

“Don’t feel like shit” Keiji giving the alpha a small shake, “he’s your brother that deserves your attention.”

“B-”

“For the love of god quit feeling like shit” Tobio grumbles, Kuroo pouting at the omega as Keiji looked taken back by the harshness in his voice, “not you’re fault, I don’t even know why you’re paying much attention to me, go back to mom in your happy little worlds and leave me my depressing ass alone.”

“I’m not leaving” Kuroo states as he gives his brother’s hand a squeeze, “you’re not depressing at all.”

“You’re fucking stupid.”

“If that’s what I am for wanting to stay by your side than fine, I’m a goddamn stupid fucking idiot for wanting to stay by your side.”

“So fucking stupid.”

“Sorry that he care’s Tobio” Keiji frowns, almost backing down when Tobio glared at the omega holding his brother, reading the pain and intensity he possessed in just in his eyes alone.

“This isn’t any of your concern” Tobio growls as he scooted himself on the bed, wincing in pain, “I know you’re a nice person if you are dating my brother and I get it that your sticking up for your man and all, but keep yourself out of this conversation.”

“I will not” Keiji sitting in the chair next to Kuroo and patted the omega’s hand, Tobio almost smacking Keiji’s hand in reaction, “we are here because we care.”

“Why do you fucking care” Tobio moving his intense gaze back to the TV screen, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears, “you haven’t met me before and I’m not all that fun to be around, so save yourself the trouble and just leave me alone.”

“That’s not going to happen” Keiji states as Kuroo give the omega a small smirk, the first time he’s smiled the past few days, Tobio feeling a little jealous that the omega got him to smile, “I want to be here for you, you’re brother has told me so much about you and I want to help and be your friend.”

Tobio looked taken back by that, snapping his head back to the older omega with wide eyes, unable to read the older omega with his seemingly consistent resting bitch face, “repeat that one more time.”

“I want to help and be your friend” Keiji repeats as he patted the omega’s hand again, “I’ve heard that you don’t have a lot of friends and I don’t seem to get it with all the nice things I hear from your brother, I know it’s lonely feeling like your by yourself.”

Tobio gave him a look of disbelief, “you’re a beautiful omega with a nice body and a nice personality from the looks of it, I find it hard to believe that you have felt that way.”

“I get it” the older omega shrugging, “but looks can be deceiving, I’m a quiet nerd who doesn’t go out of my way to present myself to every alpha I find attractive, and that it something that is a big turn off for most alpha’s these days for some reason. Now I haven’t been bullied per say, but I sure as hell get harassed from time to time and I speak honestly to them that they are pigs…...and they don’t take that kindly so they ignore my existence in hopes that I will beg for them to come back and spread my legs” Keiji rolling his eyes as that has been a recurring problem for him, “it seems to happen more often the older I get, which in return leaves me with no friends since I will flat out tell them they are disgusting. So believe me I get why you think that, your brother had a hard time believing me when I told him.”

“I still do” Kuroo chuckles as he held Keiji’s hand with his other hand, holding both of their hands, “you’re gorgeous and smart.”

“Tobio is breathtaking” Keiji points out, Tobio blushing a bit at the comment, “and from what you’ve told me he’s very smart as well.”

“Doesn’t mean a damn thing if no one likes your personality” Tobio mumbles, “I’ve been told my attitude is shit and not ‘omega-like’, my own fucking teammates threw a fucking game because they can’t stand me…...I still don’t even know why…...I honest to god thought I was being nice and helpful.”

“And that’s just it” Keiji responds, hurting at the pain the omega was showing, knowing that look in the omega’s eyes that he needs a friend that’s not his brother, “you have a hard time expressing yourself. You come off a little aggressive and a lot of alpha’s these days want someone that is obedient and will do anything that he asks of you, you don’t do that…...therefore they act rude and/or ignore you thinking that you will change your mind and let them sleep with you. It’s either that, or they are threatened that an omega like you is better than a prideful alpha like them.”

“I don’t get that kind of thinking” Kuroo curling his nose up in disgust, “but that’s what freaks me out, since my brother is above average on the beauty he gets hit on all the time and is a genius setter” an eye twitching, “pisses me off.”

“No I don’t” Tobio frowns, really not getting why these two are saying these things, always being talked down to by his father so much that he’s so convinced he’s an ugly and horrible excuse for an omega.

“Oh little brother you do” Kuroo upper lip twitching at all the wondering eyes he’s had to chase off whenever he was around Tobio, a little irritated he couldn’t keep an eye on Tobio that much since he entered his first year of high school, “some of the alpha’s come onto you a lot, it just goes over your head since you’re not focusing on finding a mate…...thank god.”

Tobio tilted his head in confusion, “I still don’t know how it is possible with how I get treated at in school.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes as this is news to him, “and just how do you get treated exactly?”

“Omega’s give me the evil eye a lot, even though I don’t know why” Tobio shrugging, “I just give them the look back because I got annoyed of just taking it; so I know why some omega’s don’t like me. Beta’s mind their own business for the most part, so I really have no problem with them. It’s been mostly alpha’s that have been giving me problems. I tell one of them to fuck off because he wouldn’t stop following me home, next thing I know my stuff is being vandalized. I got tired of some alpha’s ignore me during practice even though I’m vice captain, so I told them off and demanded respect, I get shoved in lockers and purposely get locked in the ball closet” Tobio inhaling and taking a deep breath, Kuroo getting ready to murder some people for this kind of behavior, Keiji wondering what is wrong with people these days, “I fond someone attractive last year……….the alpha being the team captain we have now; you know how I used to ask for more time to practice because I wanted to get to know him better” Kuroo nodding, remembering his little brother’s sudden interest in someone caused him to go in big brother mode and kept an eye on the two of them.

Thinking it was weird how Tobio one day decided to stop and left practice with him on their usual time. He didn’t pay too much mind to it for the fact that Tobio wasn’t around the loud and annoying alpha anymore. Probably should have talked to him about it.

“Well someone must have caught on and told him. Next thing I know I’m being made fun of liking him; him being the worst of them all and practice is now hell now that you left Kuroo.”

“Who is this guy exactly” Keiji questions as he rubs soothing circles on Kuroo’s hand to calm the fuming alpha.

Tobio couldn’t understand why Keiji was so easy to talk to, he could never manage to be comfortable around other omega’s in his life…….not even around Kenma. He couldn’t understand why, but he just always felt so uncomfortable around his own kind. He can talk to alpha’s a hell of a lot easier than omega’s, despite being talked down to by them most of the time, he always manages to ignore his instincts to submit to them and talk back. Uncomfortable and awkward around omega’s, aggressive and ‘non omega-like’ attitude that most alpha’s stick their noses up at, betas not batting an eye at him…….he really didn’t know his place or how to make friends. He wanted friends badly, but he always got shot down or people would ignore him after being around him for a bit.

It got to a point where he gave up and thought he could make it on his own; but clearly he can’t even do that. 

He just wanted to disappear.

He felt like he had not place in this world.

But why is someone like Keiji was wanting to even be friends with someone like him? Someone who doesn’t fit in with society.

“Yuu.”

“Of course” Kuroo responding as calmly as he could, “just to make sure we are thinking about the same person: messy brown hair, yellow eyes, ace and doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up Yuu right?”

Tobio nodded.

“Why did you even like him” Kuroo raising an eyebrow at his brother’s choice of alpha’s, his little brother giving a small shrug with a small blush. Wondering why it can’t be a nice and calm alpha who didn’t have his own head shoved up his own ass. Yuu was the was one of the most annoying alpha’s he’d ever had to be around when he was in his second and third year when he played with his brother, boy was loud and all over the place, good at what he did but was extremely arrogant, didn’t know when to shut his trap, hearing nothing but screaming omegas whenever he flashed a smile and was a big whiner. He knew this guy had a thing for Tobio in his second year, but that’s the year when Tobio really started to excel in his craft at being a setter, outshining all the other second years and most of the third years. Kenma was a good sport and didn’t mind sharing the starting position for setter, but most of the second years, including Yuu, weren’t too happy about his little brother outshining them; especially since he’s an omega.

He thought he corrected that behavior and kind of thinking before he moved onto high school…..guess he was going to try and correct that behavior a different method.

He knew where this kid lived.

“Don’t even think about it” Keiji squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“Oh come on” Kuroo whined and clapped his hands together, “please just a couple of punches!”

“I don’t feel like bailing you out of juvie” Keiji giving his boyfriend an unamused stare.

“But come on mi omega” both of the omegas rolling their eyes, “I promise it will be in the dead of night, sneak into his room and give him good ass whooping and sneak back out without leaving any evidence” Keiji still not looking on board with the idea, “or lure him out to the woods, strip him down and tie him upside down to a tree!”

“That sounds worse” Keiji responds as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“But not too much of a bad idea” Kuroo replies with a sweet smile, Keiji trying his hardest to not kiss those soft lips of his, the alpha knowing the omega had a hard time resisting that smile.

“Yes it is.”

“Come on nerd” stopping his lips just inches away Keiji with big smile, loving the scent of the omega, finding it cute at the irritation and restraint Keiji had and just loves how stubborn he can be, “admit that it’s a good idea and I will kiss you.”

“Then you won’t be able to kiss me” Keiji lip twitching up slightly at the pout the alpha gave him.

“Oh you don’t mean that.”

“Try me” Keiji challenged with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh I’m always up for a challenge” Kuroo purrs, Tobio at this point debating on ripping out all of his IV’s in his arms that were pumping him full of blood that he lost, getting very uncomfortable and a tad bit jealous.

“I’m not going to play this game in front of your brother” Keiji says as he looked over at an uncomfortable Tobio.

Kuroo jumped a bit in realization, wondering if his brother was a little irritated that he’s ‘flaunting’ his relationship in front of him.

He has to do something.

“I LOVE YOU LITTLE BROTHER” Kuroo within a blink of an eye engulfed his little brother in a bear hug, Tobio being taken off guard at the action, “tell me you love me and that you will never leave me!”

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL AVOID YOU FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE” Tobio shrieked while punching his brother with whatever energy he could muster up, and as irritated as the omega sounded, Keiji couldn’t help but give a small smile when he saw Tobio fighting back a smile.

‘Stubborn ain’t he?’

“Oh come on you don’t mean that” Kuroo smiling as he trapped his brother’s arms in his hug, placing his lips up against his little brother’s ear and whispered, “you do realize how much more of a pain the ass I’m going to be because of this right.”

Tobio bit his bottom lip with a frown, “unfortunately.”

“And you know why?”

“Because I’m a pain in the ass?”

“While you can be sometimes, that’s not what I’m referring to” giving a sad smile, “you’re my little brother that I love dearly.”

“Don’t say corny shit brother” Tobio fighting back the tears, feeling a little guilty for putting Kuroo through this, feeling like even more shit.

“Don’t you even dare put yourself down” Kuroo reading Tobio’s mind, the omega rolling his eyes at his brother’s analytical nature, “you need to talk to me more if you are wanting to harm yourself.”

“Can we use a code words of sorts if we HAVE to talk about my issue” Tobio leaning his head against his brother’s, “because I uncomfortable using the word ‘cutting’ or saying that ‘I self-harmed’.”

“Not to intervene” Keiji fidgeting his fingers when the siblings turned their attention to him, “but I think I know a code word of sorts if you don’t mind hearing it.”

“At this point I’m still a little woozy from the lack of blood in my system” Kuroo resisting to comment on that as he bit his tongue, “and you already know so I go ahead.”

Keiji nodded, “I was thinking urges…..you know since you feel the urge to hurt yourself, trying to fight off the urges…...or my urges aren’t leaving me alone I need help.”

“That’s sounds good” Kuroo nodding in approval, looking back at Tobio, “sound good, whenever you are having a difficult time, you can talk to me about your urges…...because I really want to help you.”

Tobio blinked back some tears as he leaned his head against his brother’s again, nodding at Keiji, “yeah urges sound good…...and appropriate.”

“And you know you can talk to me as well when you feel comfortable enough” Keiji states, setting the bouquet of white roses on the bed next to Tobio’s legs, “heard that these are your favorites, so I borrowed some money from my parents to get you some.”

“Borrowed” Kuroo raising an eyebrow at the omega, “or took on your own free will because your parents are stone cold motherfuckers.”

“They won’t know it’s missing” Keiji shrugged as he pulled out his phone and to his contacts.

“Oh you bad boy” Kuroo smirks as he kicks the omega’s leg, “how could you have done such a thing?”

“Kuroo you have done a lot worse” Tobio comments as he reaches for the roses, looking at them with beaming eyes as he felt so mesmerized when he looked at these, “you’ve taken money, taken the car without permission, flirted your way to getting free alcohol that you have let me drink out of, breaking and ent-”

“And I’ve had amazing character development and steer away from such juvnial behavior” Kuroo giving Keiji a sweet smile as he interrupted his brother, the omega giving the alpha a questioning look, “I’ve grown out of personally doing everything in my power to piss off mom.”

“You still do some of tho-”

“I have grown” Kuroo slamming a hand over his brother’s mouth as he continued to flash his boyfriend a sweet smile, hoping he won’t be questioned later about his behavior a couple of years ago.

“Tch, you’re lucky you’re good looking” Keiji rolling his eyes and walked up the other side of the bed as Kuroo pointed finger guns at him with a smile, “mind if I sit?”

“Sure” Tobio giving the older a questioning look, still wondering what this omega wanted from him, there has to be a reason anyone wants anything to do with him; because he’s had no one come up to him and just say ‘hey lets be friends’.

“You love volleyball correct?”

“Uh yeah” Tobio picking at the flower petal.

“I know a couple people that I tutor that play as well” Keiji says as he clicks on the two contacts for group message, “I think they are also in need of friends and I think it would be good for you and them.”

“I don’t know” Tobio frowning, “I’m not good with people.”

“Neither are they” Keiji says, Tobio wondering how this omega can look so calm, “one of them gets flustered easily, nice guy, but he can get himself worked up easily. The other one seems to hate most people and steers clear away from loud people, although I don’t know how he hangs around his friend all the time, but he’s calm and nice when you get to know him.”

“They both play volleyball” Tobio and Kuroo both tilting their heads in unison.

Keiji nodded, “they are in your grade, maybe after you heal up in here you can arrange to meet them, see if you guys can hit it off.”

“I don’t know” Tobio feeling his anxiety wanting to take over.

“I think you will have fun” Keiji says with a soft smile, “they need friends and so do you, you need some people besides Kuroo and I, even if it is just one more person.”

Despite everything in Tobio telling him it wouldn’t be a good idea, wanting to run and hide from the world, “fine.”

“Cool, I will rearrange a time were Kunimi and Kindaichi can meet up” Keiji patting Tobio’s hand softly, “I promise they are both good people, I wouldn’t be setting you guys up if they weren’t.”

“He’s right” Kuroo chuckles as he leaned in to kiss Keiji’s cheek, the omega blushing a bit, the alpha thinking the omega was the just breathtaking. He can see a future with him, loving the fact that he’s wanting to be friends with his little brother. Watching the two of them as they kept on chatting, Keiji showing Tobio some pictures Kunimi and Kindaichi.

He could look at the omega all day.

Could kiss the omega all day.

Hold his hand all the time.

He hopes to be Keiji’s first.

He hopes to be Keiji’s everything.

 

-End Of Flashback-

-Tuesday October 14th: 1:00 P.M.-

 

Akaashi embraced Tobio, both of them trying their hardest to not cry, both of them finally seeing each other again. Keiji was the very first person that wasn’t his brother that befriended him, knew about his urges and still stuck by his side. Never stuck his nose up at him, never tried to hurt him, being another big brother to him.

Being his first best friend to him.

Going into a depression just like Kuroo when he just up and vanished.

‘Why did you leave us?’

“I missed you” Tobio croaked, clenching on the back of Keiji’s shirt tightly, Futakuchi holding Tobio’s waist to help keep him standing.

He can walk a little better, but he will still need some support after a certain amount of time.

“I missed you too little brother” Keiji nuzzling his head next to the younger omega’s, missing the omega’s unique and comforting scent, missing being around with him and Kuroo, the two people in life who have welcomed into their family, treated him like he was someone and that he can make his own choices, people that cared for him.

Honest and caring people.

“Don’t you fucking vanish like that again” letting a tear roll down his cheeks, “do you know how long Kuroo and I have been looking for you?”

“It wasn’t my choice” Keiji sniffed, taking more of Tobio’s scent in, “I didn’t want to leave you guys…..my parents sent me away.”

“Why?!”

“Because they caught Kuroo and I” Keiji unable to hold back his tears, images of being dragged away from Kuroo, the only time he’s seen his alpha panic and freak out, the only time he saw the alpha look lost as Keiji was dragged away.

The last time seeing Kuroo was when his father was driving off, Keiji had his hands on the window crying out to him, seeing Kuroo running after him and crying out to him as well. The car was too fast for his boyfriend, last thing he saw was Kuroo’s heartbroken expression.

A week later he found out he was pregnant; but his parents already abandoned him before then.

“I fought as hard as I could” Keiji sniffed, “but they were too strong for me…….I was only able to find you because I saw you on the news and I had to see you.”

Tobio accepted his answer, knowing that he and Keiji would talk more once they were in a private setting, “just promise me you won’t leave me again.”

“I promise I will stay by you and Kuroo’s side” Keiji smiling, finding his family after all these years; finding people who has been nothing but good to him.

Now what he’s going to have to do is find out if Bokuto and Kuroo are really friends.

Because as much as he has strong feelings for Kuroo……...he also feels so strongly for Bokuto as well.

They both feel him with a strong and pleasuring sensation. He would feel empty without Kuroo, but he would feel empty without Bokuto.

And he’s with another alpha right now and has a kid with him…..and another one on the way.

So many emotions and feelings flying around that it was stressing him out just thinking about it.

Dealing with it was another thing that he was scared of.

Semi looked at the two of them with a mixture of shock and happiness, “you two know each other?”

Tobio nodded, “yeah, he is good friend of mine I’ve known since I was fourteen.”

Semi frowned, wondering if he would be intruding on their friendship and was about to walk off, when Tobio grabbed his hand and gave him a smile, “you’re a good friend of mine to, don’t you ever think I don’t want you around anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” Tobio nodded and grunted a bit as he pulled away from the taller omega, leaning into Futakuchi’s chest, “I can’t stand for much longer.”

Futakuchi nodded and picked Tobio up bridal style, gently setting him back into the wheelchair, Tobio adjusting the short yellow sundress that barley went passed his knees, “that good?”

Tobio nodded with a grateful smile, glad that the alpha is being very attentive and supportive, “yeah, thank you.”

Futakuchi nodded and patted his shoulder in response.

“I thought you were off for your sick day” Semi questioned Keiji.

“Oh I’m still not feeling the best” Keiji chuckles as he adjusted the scarf, the two omega’s not best friends, but they get along just fine if they run into each other, “today is the first day in a week where I can finally walk without getting dizzy, and my head is not pounding anymore so I finally took the chance to see Tobio.”

“Where’s your boys” Semi smiling, finding the two kids to be just adorable.

“Oh they are at home with the babysitter” Keiji responds as he puts his hand on his stomach.

“Do you need me to get Bokuto” Semi smirks, Tobio raising an eyebrow as the raven haired omega blushed.

“As much as I want to see him, I came here to catch up with Tobio” Semi giving the younger omega an amused smile, looking at Tobio, “and I was wondering since you don’t seem to be doing anything, if you want to catch up at my home….” Keiji looking at his feet nervously, “there is someone I would love for you to meet.”

Tobio’s heart pounded, “w-who exactly?”

“I need you to see for yourself” Keiji biting his lower lip, never thinking that this day would ever come, “I know he would be very happy to see you.”

‘Who?’

“Oh uhh sure” Tobio looking up at Futakuchi, “I would love to go.”

“You don’t have to get my permission” Futakuchi shrugged, “I have to get back on the clock soon, so you need any help with anything else before I have to start working again?”

“I...I uh” Tobio started thinking, “well since Nao is going out he will nee-”

“MOMMY!”

Tobio snapped his head to the little alpha, Nao already up to his wheelchair and hugged his leg, Tobio not letting the fact that his son is soaking wet bother him as he picked up the alpha. 

“What’s with all the shouting” brushing his soaking wet hair off of his forehead, Keiji looking at the little boy with wide eyes.

Still finding it hard to believe that Tobio…….Tobio of all people has a kid. Remembering the omega’s words as clear as day ‘I hate kids and I never want to have any’ run through his head.

But here Tobio is, looking at the little boy with so much love, and the little boy looking at him with so much love as well.

It is a sight he never thought he would have ever witnessed.

“I love you mommy” Nao chirped as he wiped the remaining tears off of the omega’s cheeks and scolded, “no more crying!”

“I will try baby” Tobio doubting it knowing how much his hormones were going to mess with him so much. There has been a some things he has said and done during his last pregnancy that he never thought would ever run through his mind.

And that he let happen.

“Thank you for cheering momma up” Nao beaming and kissed Tobio’s cheek, making himself at home and sat in the omega’s lap.

Then he looked at Keiji and his smile grew bigger, “you’re the pretty omega!”

The small alpha remembering him from the picture on Bokuto’s phone.

Keiji blushed a bit, “why thank you sweetheart.”

He then pointed to Tobio, “that’s my mommy” then pointed to Futakuchi, “that’s mommy’s boyfriend” the small alpha not looking too thrilled when he said that, then pointing to Semi, “and Semi’s my boyfriend!”

Semi chuckled and kissed Nao on the forehead, the small alpha smiling and blushing, “love you too troublemaker.”

“You going to have a baby” pointing to Keiji’s stomach, Tobio giving the stomach a questioning look.

“Yes that would be correct” the raven haired omega responded, “she’s a girl alpha.”

“I get to have someone else to play with too” Nao cheered and gently placed his hand on Tobio’s stomach, “two babies to play with!”

Keiji eyes widen and smiled at Tobio, “you’re pregnant?”

Futakuchi, Tobio and Semi looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, “yes.”

 

-Flashback-

 

“Harder Suguru, harder” Hisahito whimpered as he tried to keep himself as quiet as possible, finding it difficult as the alpha leaned over his skinny back and kept thrusting, biting the inside of his cheek so hard that could start tasting some blood. He pushed back as the alpha pounded into him harder, Daisho biting into the omega’s shoulder to keep himself as quiet as he possibly could, interlocking their fingers together on the bed.

They weren’t supposed to be doing this.

They weren’t supposed to love each other.

But they couldn’t help themselves, the pull that they felt towards each other was too great to ignore, feeling it since the first day they met. They craved each other, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

They love each other. 

“Do you know how good you make me feel” Hisahito moans as he leans his head back against the alpha’s, “you make me feel good alpha.”

“You know the right things to say angel” Daisho panted, feeling himself blush at the sight of the beautiful blond below him, memorizing every little detail of the beauty, his pale skin, his perky little butt, the curve of his spine; wanting to ingrain the image in his mind for the rest of his life, “you are too good to me.”

“So are you alpha” the blond letting out a small yelp as Daisho hit his sweet spot, both of them pausing their movements and stared at the bedroom door; both of them praying Akinari or any of the others didn’t hear them. 

They let a minute go by with while hearing no voices or any other movements, Daisho grinning as he exited the omega. Hisahito was about to whine when he was flipped on his back, the alpha wasting no time entering the omega again, pounding him again as he knew the omega likes it rough. He intertwined their fingers again as he proceeded to start grooming the mating mark on Hisahito, so glad that he was able to claim the blond as his and only his.

Hisahito claiming him as well.

Both of them bonded, Daisho asking the omega to marry him the same night they marked each other. Both happily engaged……..but there was just one thing; their family wouldn’t approve.

Hisahito was adopted by Akinari and his husband, meaning he wasn’t blood related to the alpha…...but they are technically cousins by marriage. There would be a scandal going around if word were to get out that the two of them are together, scandal’s that Daisho’s father hates more than anyone in the family; meaning Daisho could get a serious beating if word got out. They both knew they were going to have to say something eventually, but both wanted to wait until they were old enough to be out on their own and face the music that they would be disowned.

While Akinari wouldn’t disown the omega, he knew his uncle still wouldn’t approve.

He was going to make sure he was clear across the country before the his father, Akinari, Mr. Iwaizumi and Hajime could murder him.

Hisahito started grooming the mark on the alpha’s neck, feeling themselves becoming closer as they felt their marks heat up. Both of them smiling at the sensation, feeling each others love for each other hit them even stronger, the sensation making Daisho slam into the omega with so much vigor that the omega couldn’t hold back his loud moans, the omega lapping the mark on his fiance’s neck with need kissing up the alpha’s neck and chin, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. As they kissed, the alpha’s hands wrapped around the omega’s back, and without missing a beat he lifted the omega off of the bed and set the omega in his lap. He continued to thrust up while his hands rested on the omega’s bottom, helping the omega as he rode the alpha’s cock. Both of their lips barely touching as they continued to pant, both of them locking eyes as if they were the only people in the world. Nothing but an intense need for each other.

“Ready?”

“Y-yes” Hisahito responds in a hushed tone.

Both of them baring both of their canines, licking their lips at the sight of their groomed mating marks, ready to reclaim each other to make their bond stronger. They both clamped down on the marks, the two of them both cumming at the same time, the omega’s nails digging into the alpha’s shoulders as he let out a loud muffled moan. Daisho letting out a loud groan and he pulled the omega’s skinny body up against his, knot swelling and locking the two of them together. The alpha then released his teeth from the mark and groomed it some more, licking up the small trickle of blood that slowly made it’s way down the omega’s collarbone.

“Sorry angel” Daisho kissing the mating mark, wincing when the omega released his teeth from the mark, “went in a little too hard there didn’t I?”

“It’s all good alpha” the blond smiles as he gives a soft kiss on Daisho’s lips, pushing back his dark hair off of his sweaty forehead, “it means I know how much you love me.”

Daisho chuckles and gives the omega’s cheek a small pinch, giving a small laugh when Hisahito give him a light smack, “I do love you.”

Hisahito reaches on his dresser drawer and grabbed a ruby ring, sticking it on his finger on his right hand to show off the beautiful and expensive ring on his finger, “so much so that you want to marry me.”

Daisho gives a soft smile that he rarely shows to anyone, only his omega and Futakuchi, kissing his knuckle just below the ring, “is it corny to say that I pictured us getting married when we first met?”

“Yes” wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, gently lying on his back as he pulled his fiance down over him, both of the unable to stop smiling at each other, “but it’s sweet to know and I’m glad that after all these years you still love me.”

“Indeed I do, the only one for me” kissing the omega’s nose as his fiance beamed up as he showed off his pearly whites, first meeting the omega when he was six and the blond was four. Remembering in his young mind that the omega was the prettiest thing he ever laid eyes on, and how Hisahito always stuck onto him like glue whenever Iwaizumi wasn’t near. Hisahito is a shy, passive and sweet omega who always gave people gifts; baking for someone, painting a picture for someone, buying them clothes or music. Very giving. He suffered bouts of depression that Daisho always did his best to bring the omega out of, not blaming Hisahito since he and Iwa both got abandoned at an orphanage.

Every time he would look at his fiance, the thought about how much he just loves Hisahito would run through his mind.

He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he were to lose the omega.

“I wish I can show you off to the world angel.”

The omega frowned, “you know we can’t.”

“I know we can’t” Daisho frowns as he could feel how unfair the situation it was for them, how frustrated he was for not being able to publicly love the omega below him, how he couldn’t be his true self period, “but it’s so fucking aggravating not being able to at least hold your hand out in public, I can’t even hold your hand unless we are alone and not in front of our own family.”

“Futakuchi has no problem with the two of us if that makes things slightly better” Hisahito shrugged, trying to find something somewhat positive about all of this.

“True” Daisho nodded, “but he is normally cool with a lot of things anyway and isn’t close to Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he used to be, so he won’t feel obligated to say something to your brother.”

Hisahito frowned, missing Futakuchi being at the house all the time, knowing how sweet the brunette is, “do you know why they stopped talking to each other, I can never get Hajime to tell me.”

“I do” the alpha knowing there was multiple reasons why Oikawa and Futakuchi had a falling out, how both of them become vindictive and bitter people when antagonized, how the two of them pretty much attacked each other verbally before it boiled up into physical blows, “but it’s none of my business to tell you.”

“Why” the omega frowning.

“Look angel even I’m not supposed to know” the alpha sighed, “the only reason why I know is because Futakuchi broke down one day” that day being his cousins fifteenth birthday when he witnessed him being raped, “I wouldn’t leave him alone and he got fed up and told me how he felt” how lonely he was after he and Oikawa gotten into it, how scared and disgusting he felt, scared that his father would never accept him because he likes alphas and not omegas, “I promised I wouldn’t go running my mouth and tell anyone, he even told me not to tell you.”

“Because he knew I would talk to Hajime” Hisahito mumbled, the alpha giving him kiss after he nodded.

“He knows you have good intentions, but it’s something that he and Oikawa would have to work out…..if they even work it out because they are both so fucking stubborn and bitter” Daisho rolling his eyes.

“I hope they can” Hisahito nodding in agreement, “I would love to have both of them in the same room with no bad blood at our wedding…...whenever that is.”

“It will happen” Daisho smiles as he gave the omega a kiss, “it will be the shit.”

“You know I want nothing too fancy right” Hisahito giggles as he gently runs his fingers over his mark he left on his alpha, “something nice but nothing too fancy.”

“You know how difficult that will be for me to manage, especially since I’ve been saving my money I’ve been making with my father for our wedding” the alpha raising an eyebrow with a smile and started gesturing dramatically with his hands, “I’m picturing a nice big mansion-like place where I can hire some workers to build some statues and other things that I can’t reveal to you as it is a surprise” his smile growing when the omega started blushing, “bright lights shining everywhere, ice sculptures, bouquet of flowers spread out everywhere, a little special area for Akinari, Mr. Iwaizumi and your brother that is barred so I don’t get jumped by them at any point in time, a fancy garden with rare and expensive flowers spread out all over the place, a nice water fountain setting in the middle of the garden, fancy ruby’s hanging around everywhere inside and outside as I know that’s your favorite” gesturing to the ruby ring on his fiance’s hand, “a big ass cake that we will need a latter to reach the very top, and I’m even envisioning your wedding dress, although that is completely up to you since you can pull off anything” giving the blond a wink as his blush deepened.

“You really have thought of everything” the omega smiling so brightly, letting out a couple tears of joy run down his cheek, “you really want to pull all reigns don’t yah?”

“Preferably” he shrugs as he wipes the tears off of the blond’s cheek, “but obviously you have creative control as well” intertwining their fingers, “we’re a team.”

“But I know how excited you are if you’ve already planned out most of everything” the blond chuckling as he squeezed his alpha’s hand, “it’s adorable.”

Daisho gave out a small blush and became a little embarrassed, still having a hard time trying to be comfortable with his excitable and giddy nature even outside of the public and his father’s eyes, “I just want to make sure that you have the best is all, make sure you don’t have to stress out or even move a finger because you deserve the best, or maybe I’m be a little too controlling! Oh my god if I’m a little too controlling like my dad then let me know, let me know anything and tell me what you want and I will do whatever it is that you wa-”

Hisahito cupped his cheeks and pulled the alpha down for a kiss, the alpha’s tense body loosening up and kissed the omega back, always being able to calm him down. How stressed out the alpha always was when he was out and about, having to put on a facade that nothing bothers him, that he was a charismatic person who loved what he was doing. That he’s an excellent lawyer in training, had to act like he had always wanted to be a lawyer just like his father; all the pressure being on him since he was an only child.

Depressed that he couldn’t continue doing gymnastic classes, always dreaming of being in the olympics and was being considered for a spot on the team in the next couple of years; his coach and scouts were all sure of it. But of coarse his father didn’t want his only son being a gymnast that he was so sure that he wouldn’t even be an olympian.

Considered it a waste of time.

“You’re not controlling in the slightest” kissing the alpha’s forehead, “you’re nothing like your father. You’re caring, sweet, giving and an all round good person Suguru. All I ask from you is to be yourself around me and treat me with love and respect.”

“I do.”

“I know you do” massaging the alpha’s shoulders, absolutely entranced by how strong and toned he was, glad that Daisho was still somewhat training on his own without his father’s knowledge, “you treat me so well” leaning his lips right up to the alpha’s ear and purred, “and you fuck me so well too.”

“Oh someone is still horny ain’t he” Daisho chuckling as he started kissing the omega’s neck.

“I have been so damn horny almost this whole month” the omega panted and gave a small yelp when Daisho started nipping and leaving hickeys, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m normally not this needy…...but I need you fill me up so much right now.”

“Maybe because of our bond” Daisho throwing out a suggestion as he felt himself hardening again at the sound of the omega’s moans.

“But we’ve been bonded for about a year now, we’ve been officially dating for two years and bonded on our first year anniversary” Hisahito replies as he gyrated his hips in need as he felt the alpha’s cock inside of him growing and hardening up, “if it were that then I would have been clawing at your dick every moment I g-got this whole year if that were the case.”

“Are you about to go into your heat” starting to slowly thrust inside the omega again, “normally you get like that when in heat.”

“I haven’t had my heat in over a month” the blond moaned as he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, “maybe I’m just late and I’m getting it worse because I’m late?”

“Are you getting sick” Daisho halting his movements and placed the back of his hand over the omega’s forehead, “you do feel a little warm.”

“I don’t think I am” Hisahito frowns, “do you think something bad might be going on with my body, my stomach has grown a little bit and my scent has been a little off that even Papa is starting to worry a bit…….my mom did do drugs and drank a bit while I was in the womb…...oh my god am I dying?!”

“Shh don’t you fucking even think that for a second” Daisho placing his forehead against the omega’s, “please don’t freak me out like that, I’m one hundred percent sure you aren’t dying.”

“Oh I better not be” the omega taking deep breaths to calm himself down, “I don’t want to leave you!”

“Better fucking promise me that” Daisho pecking the his lips, “promise me you won’t leave me alone.”

“I promise.”

“How about you and I at some point tomorrow go to the doctors and get you checked out” Daisho suggests and he continued to thrust inside the omega, “see if you might be catching the flu or a bug of some sort, get you some medicine of some sort for you.”

“T-that would be very nice” Hisahito kissing the alpha as he started to pick up his speed, feeling this empty feeling disappear, some nagging feeling inside of him being quieted, feeling this nagging feeling since he and Daisho got intimate during his last heat, “thank you.”

“It’s my duty as your mate to make sure you’re being taken care of” Daisho smiling as he thrusted harder, “you’re my omega Hisahito.”

“And you’re my alpha Suguru.”

“AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Daisho and Hisahito’s eyes widened, both of them halting their movements to sound of Akinari’s voice, both of them slowly looking across the room to see a very pissed off looking alpha standing in the doorway, flipping the lights on in the room to get a better look at the two naked teenagers.

“How’s it going uncle” Daisho forcing a big smile as he was scared shitless, the omega looked at his Papa with fear, “did you sleeping well?”

“Why are you here in my son’s room fucking him without my knowledge at three in the fucking morning” looking absolutely livid.

“It’s a funny story” the younger alpha giving a nervous laugh as he did his best to cover up the naked omega, Hisahito intertwining their fingers as he hyperventilated, the alpha rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on the omega’s hand.

Akinari seeming to get more pissed off.

“Oh please, enlighten me my dear Suguru on how funny it is to be FUCKING MY SON AND YOUR COUSIN!”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-3:00 P.M.-

 

“So what you’re saying is that Futakuchi and Tobio are actually courting” Futakuchi’s father, Jirou, questioned the younger alpha with a raised eyebrow.

Daisho nodded at Jirou and to his and Oikawa’s father sitting on the couch, “yes sir that is correct, Kenji went to visit him to make sure he was ok and they seemed to hit it off, and as you’ve seen from the news they have been seen with each other constantly and have been staying the night with each other almost every night. Kenji can’t stop talking about him to me, how beautiful he is, smart, caring, a good mother to his son, obedient, can clean, a good baker…….and a good kisser.”

Lies…….all fucking lies, but he needed to make this as believable and easier on Futakuchi and Tobio. He needed to get these three to believe along with the rest of the world that they are a couple. They will believe him, he’s been sucking up to these three for years and have done every little fucking thing they’ve wanted him to for almost his whole life; they wouldn’t think he would have any reason to lie to them now.

Jirou smiled, “about damn time he found an omega.”

Oikawa’s father, Tooru, jumped up and clapped his hands excitedly, “I know right, about fucking time he’s stopped ogling at alpha’s all the fucking time…..disgusting.”

His father, Seiji, sitting with his arms across his chest and legs crossed, nodded his head in approval.

Daisho had to hold back a smile, always soaking up his father’s rare signs approval whenever he could get it.

“Have they done the dance with no pants” Tooru smirks as he stands himself next to Jirou, wriggling his eyebrows.

“That’s an inappropriate question to ask” Seiji rolling his eyes, Daisho wondering how his and Oikawa’s father are best friends, “what they do behind closed doors is their business and not yours you freak.”

“Oh come on Seiji” Tooru smiles as he wraps an arm around the older alpha on the couch, “I would love to know” Daisho not liking the smile on the brunette.

“You’re too fucking nosy.”

“My nosy nature has always got us to win cases and avoiding scandals” Tooru replies, “and we get more money and sex in the process…...well the sex being for me since you don’t know how to go out and have fun.”

“I don’t like to sleep around like you do you pervert” Seiji smirks as he kicks his friend, the brunette whining in response, “I swear I don’t know how you avoid scandals for your flings alone.”

“Because I know what I’m doing” Tooru sings as he skips over to Daisho and wraps his arms around the shorter alpha, “come on and spills the beans Seiji junior, I know Jirou would love to know!”

Jirou nodding in agreement with the younger alpha.

Daisho chuckles at the brunette, “they certainly sound like they enjoy themselves.”

Jirou and Oikawa pump their fists in the air in excitement, Daisho sometimes still somewhat surprised when he sees Oikawa and Futakuchi’s father’s act like teenagers when they are in their forties. His father is the only one that acts like he’s older than he actually is the majority of the time and can appear very polite to polite to people who don’t know him very well.

But that’s just a mask.

His father can be cold and ruthless when he wants to be; he being the one who brought up the threat to release Tobio’s father and arresting his brother. Jirou and Tooru do the dirty work for the most part and willing to get their hands dirty if need be; his father willingly watching the two of them cause chaos. Daizo’s father are apart of this little group of theirs, but he is out of the country for some meeting and it’s basically up to the rest of them family since Daizo’s father didn’t even bother to even call his only son when news broke out about the attack.

He’s M.I.A.

“I can actually count on him to give me grandchildren like the others” Jirou smiles, “and that omega is beautiful, so Tobio will be good addition to our clan!”

Daisho forced to keep himself smiling, knowing how much of a bad idea that would be considering how fucked up his family is; but only for the time being. He just wanted to give Futakuchi more of a chance to get his father’s full trust, to have the alpha be more happy with him. And he was going to have ‘his’ grandchild alright.

“I know he’s so gorgeous, even I’m turned on” Daisho narrowing his eyes at him slightly, kind of irritated at himself that he forgot about Oikawa’s dad perverted nature, “I could eat him up!”

“For the love of god Tooru” Jirou punching the brunette’s side, “my son finally likes an omega, I would advise you to keep your dick in your pants!”

“Who said I was going to come onto him” Tooru whined as he rubbed his side, sticking his tongue at the alpha, “I can call someone beautiful and not try anything with him…..besides I normally go for female omegas and betas.”

“I know you’ve had your fair share of male omegas though” Seiji rolling his eyes as the brunette jumped a bit, “please keep your dick in your pants to keep things less complicated, things are already too troublesome and I don’t need you and your horny ass to fuck things up more.”

“You guys have no faith in me” Tooru pouted, “I have excellent self-control.”

Daisho rolled his eyes along with other two alpha’s.

“So what time is the dinner again tomorrow night” Daisho asks as he felt the mark on his neck start stinging out of nowhere, wincing a bit as he had to hold himself back from rubbing the mark, and touching the engagement ring hanging on a necklace…..hiding it under his suit knowing his father wanted him to toss it or sell it.

Knowing his father is still looking down at him for being with the omega.

He hated it when his mark would do that, always making him feel sad and empty…...longing to see Hisahito again.

His fiance breaking his promise; leaving him alone in this world.

“It’s going to be at eight tomorrow night” Jirou responded, “I’m going to make sure everything looks good and inviting towards the omega.”

“Do you still think it is a good idea to have your son court an omega that we threatened to keep quiet” Seiji raising an eyebrow at his son and brother in law, “and be apart of the same family of the troubling making child that raped him?”

“If he is willingly courting Kenji after all that has happened” Tooru responds, “then he’s in a weird way, forgiving Daizo. And if you’re wondering if he might be plotting to get our deepest secrets or try to expose us in any way; then we can release his father without his knowledge, take Kuroo away, or we can threaten and do more to him to keep him quiet…...it’s just that simple.”

Daisho not liking the evil smile on the alpha’s face.

“We can easily make him our bitch” the brunette chuckles, Jirou and Seiji chuckling along with him and gestures wildly, “we have our lovely obedience school at our disposal to send him off to if need be, I’m in charge of that place so I can easily make his life more miserable that it already would have been. I mean it would be fate since Tobio’s father bought his mother from the school, little omega should already know some of the training from his father since he used to work there, I’ve talked to his daddy, and from what he tells me Tobio sure knows how to take care of an alpha” sticking his tongue out and licked his lips, looking at them with half lidded eyes, Daisho’s heart pounding in his chest as the twisted alpha continued, “maybe we can lock him back in there to be a breeder and be fucked by every alpha in the fucking world, he’s got the face and the body of the perfect omega, any alpha would be fucking stupid to not want to have a piece of him! Even my stupid fucking son would pay money to fuck him! Maybe lock him in there with his daddy, that way the omega can be tutored for the rest of his fucking life” taking a deep breath from getting all giddy from the plan, Daisho starting to internally freak out by the crazed smile the brunette gave, knowing just how serious this guy is, “I mean we don’t even have to do that all the way right off the bat, we just need to question him without being too obvious, treat him like royalty and put him on a pedestal, make him know how much we LOVE him. We really do love him, I mean he’s keeping quiet and courting our lonely Kenji! What we need to do is keep an eye out on him, make sure he’s being our good omega! If we see even a sliver of deceit from the beauty, then we will without hesitation release our wrath on him; he’s already has gotten the warning from Daisho at the hospital…...so he’s not allowed to have another chance if decides to turn his back on us” brushing some of his wavy brown hair out of his face, “we just need to keep an eye on him.”

“You heard him” Jirou looking at Seiji, “we keep an eye on him, he wants to fuck over my son and the rest of us then we can just send him off to the school. Public starts wondering where he ended up going, we can tell him he’s extremely ill or some stupid excuse until Tobio straightens out.”

“He can be our pet Seiji” Tooru smiles, “our plaything to scare and toy around with if need be.”

Seiji still didn’t look too comfortable with letting this omega in, Daisho can see it in his father’s nearly black eyes, “fine, but we NEED to keep an eye out on him AND Daizo, he tries to fuck anything up with his stubborn and disobedient ass…..he’s getting tossed without question, if his neglectful father shows up to start at fight with me on locking his son up he will fucking get tossed too; you got me?”

Tooru and Jirou both nodded, Seiji being the one to call the shots, the pact leader, “crystal clear.”

“And Suguru” now looking at his only child, “you will help keep an eye out on Tobio and you WILL report suspicious information to me, but don’t give him anymore warnings, he already knows he’s being watched.”

Daisho nodded, torn from wanting his father to really be proud of him…….but he really wants to keep Tobio safe.

Keep him out of the obedience school.

Keep him away from Daizo.

Keep him away from from his father.

Keep him away from the brunette alpha in front in front of him.

He can tell just by looking at Tooru’s eyes was always up to something.

What Daisho needed to figure out was what he was planning so he can be one step ahead of him.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“This is Hikaru” Tobio staring at the young omega with wide eyes, wondering if he was dreaming, looking down at Kuroo’s twin. He opened and closed his eyes multiple times, not knowing exactly taking the fact that he has a nephew that he didn’t know about.

That Kuroo has a son that he doesn’t know about either.

He didn’t know which emotion will explode from his brother first whenever that time comes.

Semi standing behind Tobio’s wheelchair that he had been pushing, feeling dumb for not putting two and two together when he though Kuroo looked familiar. He didn’t need Tobio to spell it out for him, the fact that Keiji and Tobio go back and that the older omega used to date Kuroo more than made complete sense. 

He didn’t take Akaashi as one for dating a loud and trouble making alpha like Kuroo, the omega always appearing to be mild mannered and calm. Then again he didn’t know how Tobio and Kuroo were brother’s…...so he guesses anything is possible.

He snorted and thought to himself, ‘what’s next, Tobio and Bokuto have dated or something?’

Boy he couldn’t picture that someone as irritable as Tobio with an overly excitable alpha like Bokuto. It was already weird enough for him to know that Tobio loves someone as arrogant as Oikawa.

He couldn’t picture it.

“Hi Hikaru” Tobio still staring at the omega with wide eyes as he reached his hand out, the young omega smiling at him that same way Kuroo would, Nao sitting in Tobio’s lap giving the young omega a questioning look, seeming to be confused by the omega’s appearance, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Hikaru beamed and shook his hands excitedly, happy to meet his uncle, being so hyped up since early this morning when his mother told him about who he was going to bring over, “it’s nice to meet you too uncle Tobio!”

“You look just like your daddy” Tobio comments, Hikaru smiling even wider.

“You look like uncle Kuroo” Nao hopping off the his mother’s lap and right in front of the confused looking omega, looking him up and down with curiosity. He got on his tiptoes to make himself taller than the omega and not the same height, and sniffed the omega to try to figure all of the out. He’s not uncle Kuroo. He’s not tall like uncle Kuroo. He doesn’t smell like uncle Kuroo. He’s not an alpha like uncle Kuroo. His eyes are different than uncle Kuroo’s. But he looks exactly like uncle Kuroo.

He is lost.

He looked back at Tobio and looked like he wanted to cry, “I’m confused.”

“There no need to be confused” Tobio chuckles as he patted Nao on the head, hoping that these two like each other. He knows Nao usually gets along with almost everyone he comes into contact, but sometimes when Nao gets confused, he gets frustrated. And when he gets frustrated, he gets aggressive.

Just like Atsumu.

Nao turns around to Hikaru, who gave him a shy smile and held his hand out, “I’m Hikaru!”

“Hikaru” Nao tilting his head to the side with a raised eyebrow and sniffed the omega’s hand, “so you not Kuroo?”

Hikaru chuckles and shakes his head, so excited to meet his cousin. Finding the alpha adorable and amusing, “I’m not Kuroo.”

Nao looks up at Keiji, then at the small blond alpha in his hand, then back at Hikaru, “is the pretty omega” pointing to Keiji, “your mommy?”

Hikaru nodded, “yes he’s my mommy!”

“Is he” pointing to the blond alpha looking at Nao with a mixture of curiousity and caution, “your bother?”

“Yes sir” Hikaru nodded, “he’s my little brother Isamu.”

“Why do you look like uncle Kuroo” Nao asks and then looks at Tobio, “mommy why does he look like uncle Kuroo?”

“Because he’s your cousin” Tobio smiles, Nao’s eyes bugging out of his head and snapped his head at the omega, pointing to Hikaru, “yes sweetheart he’s your cousin.”

Then pointed to the blond, and while Tobio didn’t think the two of them could be considered cousins, Tobio nodded his head yes.

“I’m your cousin Hikaru” Hikaru holding out his hand to the alpha again, beaming when Nao beamed back at him and engulfed him in a hug; Hikaru laughing and hugging him back.

“Mommy I want to see my cousin” Isamu squirming in Keiji’s arms, the omega putting down his son and watched Isamu tackle Nao down in a hug.

Keiji, Tobio and Semi breathing out a sigh in relief.

“How old are you” Nao asked Hikaru and he playfully wresled Isamu to the ground.

“I’m seven years old” Hikaru smiles.

“How old are you” Nao asks as he pokes Isamu on the head.

Isamu beamed, Tobio noticing the blond alpha looked a lot like Keiji, holding up three fingers, “I am three!”

“I was three once” Nao shouts excitedly as he hopped off of Isamu and holds up five finger, “I’m five years old!”

“You older than me” Isamu looking up at Nao with awe, it being normal for a younger alpha to follow the older alpha, especially when they are young, “you must be strong!”

Nao puffed his chest out with pride and showed off his ‘muscles’ off to the younger alpha, “I am super strong!”

“Cool!”

“Are you strong like Kuroo” Hikaru smiling hopefully at Nao.

“Yes I am” Nao beaming up at the older omega, “I help him protect my mommy!”

Isamu looking at Tobio when Nao points at him, the smaller alpha eyes widening as he actually looked at Tobio, being too distracted by Nao sniffing his brother earlier. The blond runs up to Tobio and hugs the omega’s leg, looking up at the him as he started crying. Nao looked looked at the younger omega with confusion and ran up to him, poking his head.

“Why are you sad?”

Keiji just covered his mouth as he knew what the alpha’s problem was.

“Y-you mommy” looking back up at a confused Tobio, the omega wanting to pick him up but was curious about the sudden crying, “you mommy……..IS SO PRETTY!”

Semi and Keiji lost it and both started laughing.

Oh small alpha’s and their crushes.

“HE SO PRETTY” the small blond balling as Hikaru raised an eyebrow at his brother, walking up and patting him on the head, “I LOVE PRETTY OMEGA!”

“But I love my pretty omega” Nao wrapping an arm around Tobio’s other leg, looking like he was going to put the small alpha in his ‘place’ when Tobio picked up Isamu, “b-but mommy!”

“Nao let me speak with Isamu” Tobio saying to Nao, the small alpha looking like he was going to explode that another small alpha was taking his mommas attention away from him, sitting the blond alpha on his lap, “are you ok?”

Isamu sniffed, “y-you so pretty” more tears running down his cheeks that he looked at Keiji, the omega just laughing as Tobio looked at him, “you so pretty” opening his arms to the omega as Nao kept pulling on Tobio’s dress to try and get his attention, “can I hug you?”

“Well su-” Isamu wrapping his little arms around Tobio’s neck, Nao not liking that one bit and climbed up on Tobio, squishing himself up against Isamu, who was still holding onto Tobio tightly. He then wrapped his arms around Tobio’s neck, Tobio wrapping an arm around his stomach as Nao tried to nudge Isamu off, “play nice Nao.”

“But you are my mommy!”

“Nao.”

“My mommy!”

“But he so pretty!”

Hikaru loved his uncle a lot already as well, sensing nothing but good vibes from Tobio. He proceeded to climb onto Tobio and sat on his lap, looking content and smiled at his mom as Keiji chuckles at the scene before him. Never ever thinking in his life that Tobio would even have kids…...yet here he was was three different kids all hugging and clinging onto him.

“Never thought I would see the day” Keiji smiles as he pulls out his phone to take a picture.

“Kids just love you don’t they” Semi laughs as the two small alphas continued to whine, Hikaru purring.

“Yeah” Tobio responds as he lead his head back with an annoyed expression that Semi couldn’t help but laugh at, “I have no idea why though.”

Keiji walks up to the two of them and sat on the couch next to Tobio, “I’m so glad, you have no idea how long I’ve been trying to find you and your brother.”

“Where you taken off to” Tobio painfully bouncing his legs up and down, Hikaru giggling while the two alpha’s started to get a little drowsy, both of them getting going past their nap time.

Keiji frowns, knowing that question would be asked. He knows Tobio and Kuroo deserve an answer, and he needed to give it to them, but it wasn’t going to be easy…...that obedience school scarred him a bit. Not liking being treated like a sex toy. Not liking being put down. To talk a certain way. To walk a certain way. Not being able to sleep comfortably as you were just waiting for something to happen; something very unpleasant.

He was scared for his and Hikaru’s life toward the end of his stay, before he was bought buy his alpha he has now.

“I really don’t want to go into detail…..” Keiji taking a deep breath as Tobio and Semi rubbed soothing circles around his back, “I was abandoned at this obedience school after my parents found me sleeping with Kuroo.”

Semi stopped rubbing his back, freezing on the spot. He looked at Keiji, then looked around this house, wondering if it was a good idea for him to even be in here. The alpha that purchased Keiji could have easily looked at Semi at some point. Maybe even grew up in there like he did. He could be turned in at some point since he’s considered a runaway….someone dangerous.

He can’t remember an alpha with the last name Akaashi…...but then again he had been violated by his own alpha and so many other alphas to count that it would be impossible to be able to stick a name to a face. He couldn’t for the life of him figure put a name to a face, his old alpha having such a fantasies as three ways, four ways, orgies, masturbating while he let random alpha’s take advantage of him. By the time he was thirteen he just gave up and trying to name names, to hate everyone and everything in sight, to hate the world so much that he tried overdosing on pills. Only main reason why he was still alive after that was because of his supposed adoptive ‘mother’, someone who swore to never leave him or allow him to get hurt finally decided to ‘save’ him; Manabu.

He couldn’t stand the sight of him.

But to know Akaashi had been in that same hell hole…...it tore him apart from the inside and out.

He needed to find out who this alpha was.

“Semi you there” Tobio waving a hand in his face, snapping the older omega back to the real world, “you feeling ok?”

“Oh never better” Semi chuckled and gave a sweet smile to Hikaru who looked at him with a questioning expression, “just thought of a stupid joke Konoha told me earlier today.”

“You two dating” Tobio asks as Keiji slaps his hand over his mouth, Semi becoming a blushing mess.

“N-no” Semi snaps as he couldn’t stop blushing, “I have a boyfriend, why do you ask?!”

Tobio shrugs as he rocks the sleeping alpha’s as they still clung onto him, “you two are always hanging with each other when you two are working and also outside of work, and your face turns red a lot and he’s always smiling at you.”

Semi’s heart flutters in his chest, ‘he does?’

“I would say best friends” Keiji trying to not laugh at the older omega’s failing attempt to convince him he doesn’t have a thing for the blond, “bu-”

“But we are not” Semi whined, the omega refusing to call the alpha his best friend. He feels like he would let him win if he out loud said they are friends…...and he’s competitive and likes to win so it ain’t going to happen.

The two raven haired omegas looked at him with disbelief, finding it obvious how much the blond omega likes Konoha, Keiji just chuckles and shakes his head at the stubborn omega, “whatever you say.”

Semi just crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

“How have things been with you” Keiji asks Tobio, Hikaru hopping off of Tobio and walked over to his mother, sitting in his lap and cuddled up to him, “your mom doing ok?”

Tobio’s heart started aching, “oh uh, she passed away a few weeks before Nao was born.”

Keiji frowns and felt like he was punched in the gut, the happy go lucky omega always treating him like her own and thought of her as his mother, “I….I’m so sorry” placing a hand on Tobio’s hand.

Heart aching on how Hikaru will never be able to meet his grandmother.

Semi sat on his knees and rested his chin on Tobio’s forehead, this being one of the blond’s way of showing comfort that Tobio was grateful fof, “it still hurts….but she was suffering…..at least she’s not suffering anymore.”

“You still miss her?”

Tobio nodded, “I do and so does Kuroo, but we manage.”

“Where did the two of you end up staying at?”

“A good friend of ours that Kuroo met not too long after you were taken away” Tobio responded, “Bokuto and his step-dad let us stay with him for a while.”

Keiji fucking knew it…...knew Kuroo and Bokuto are friends.

He loves and hates that piece of information at the same time.

“Bokuto is a good guy and is staying at the hotel with my brother” then he looked up at Semi, “still don’t know why….what happened to the mansion he was staying at with Iwa and Oikawa?”

“You still don’t know” Semi busted out laughing, “dumbasses burned it to the ground!”

“WHAT” Keiji and Tobio screamed in unison, the two alphas flinching in reaction but kept on sleeping.

Keiji looking torn between laughing and pulling his hair out; sadly not surprised that Kuroo would do such a thing.

Guy always knew how to get himself in trouble.

Tobio looked pissed off, pulling out his phone to call his brother as he did not give a damn if he was in still in class right now.

“Are you ok little brother” Kuroo answering a couple rings in.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“What do you mean what is wrong with me, what did I do?!”

“What’s wrong” Oikawa questioning in the background, “hey beaut-”

“Don’t hey beautiful me” Tobio snapped as Kuroo laughed as Oikawa’s reaction, “oh don’t you laugh asshole, you two have some fucking explaining to do!”

Keiji and Semi smirking at how Tobio was able to get these two strong willed alphas to listen.

“What did we do?!”

“What did you two morons do to burn down a whole fucking mansion?!”

Silence followed, being able to sense the two alpha are thinking of ways to talk themselves out of this.

“It wasn’t on purpose.”

“It better have fucking not been” Tobio snapping at him, “that was a nice fucking place you got to live in, for free, and you burned it down! You, Oikawa, Bokuto or Iwa could have seriously gotten hurt” then it hit him, “oh my god did you kill Daisy?!”

Tobio seriously thinking about murdering them if they accidentally killed the dog.

“No no Daisy is fine” Kuroo answered, sounding all flustered as he knew he was going to get some form of punishment from his brother at some point, knowing Tobio was fond of punishments for doing stupid shit since becoming a mother, “she’s currently residing at Akinari’s home right now, since a hotel is no place to keep a dog in twenty-four seven.”

“Oh thank god” Tobio sighed as he rocked the two alpha’s the omega feeling bad as they both grumbled and fidgeted in his hold, “sorry you two.”

“Who are you talking to” Kuroo questioned.

“Nao and one of his friends” Tobio answered, “they sleeping in my arms right now and I disturbed them.”

“For shame for waking up children Tobio” Kuroo dramatically sighs.

“I will get back at the fo….no three of you for burning the mansion down.”

“Why do you assume Iwa isn’t involved?”

“He’s not a trouble maker you assholes.”

“But beautiful, I’m not an ass-”

“You can be sometimes.”

“Oh come on beau-OW don’t hit me!”

“Then quit flirting with my brother around me, it makes me want to punch you!”

“But we are da-OW!”

“Not out loud!”

“Oh yeah….my bad.”

“You two are annoying” Tobio hanging up before they could respond and massaged his temples, “they give me a headache.”

“Your brother and who” Keiji raising an eyebrow.

“Oikawa” Semi snort, recognizing that annoying whining and his use for the word ‘beautiful’ when talking to Tobio.

Keiji’s face deadpans, “oh, I get your annoyance now.”

The omega hating and wanting to slam his head against the wall every time Oikawa walks into the kitchen at five in the morning with a big smile in his face.

It’s unnatural.

“I’ve got an idea” Tobio looking over at Keiji, “we are going to surprise my brother.”

“Surprise” the older omega mummers, “would that be a good idea?”

“Yeah, we can clear the air and just introduce Hikaru to him” Tobio suggests, “I know you can’t get back together considering you have an alpha” Kenji frowning at that thought, but understood all the same and nodded, “but you get to have a ‘family dinner’ so to speak, my brother deserves to know and see his child.”

Akaashi nodded, “are we going to do it tomorrow?”

“Can’t tomorrow” Tobio frowning, “I have to meet my boyfriend’s family tomorrow.”

Tobio still feeling weird calling Futakuchi his boyfriend.

Keiji tilted his head to the side, “Futakuchi right?”

Tobio nodded, “yup, my baby daddy…...but I want to keep my pregnancy on a low profile though.”

Keiji didn’t question it and nodded, knowing how much of a private person the younger omega can be. He asked about Nao’s father on the car ride to the house, Tobio freezing up and getting all nervous, Semi telling him they didn’t work out. Semi then whispering to him that it was just a standard answer the omega gave. The two of them coming to the conclusion that he was probably abused. He was pretty tight lipped on a lot of things and refused to talk about the attack, which Keiji understood why.

He was raped, who would want to talk about that?

Keiji sure as hell didn’t.

He figured in due time he will be told more by the omega….they haven’t seen each other in years. It’s understandable.

“I’m thinking day after tomorrow if that works for you.”

“And you can have it at my house if you want to” Semi offered, “I love having guests over and my boyfriend doesn’t care just as long as we don’t make a mess. I’m saying my house because I don’t know how your alpha would feel” looking at Keiji, “about having the father of your first child in the same house as you…..especially since you and Kuroo never had a falling out.”

Keiji nodded, “true….do you think he would be happy to see me” looking down as the sleeping omega, “do you think he would be happy about having a kid?”

“He will be surprised I can tell you that” Tobio responded and patted the anxious omega’s hand, “but I know once he processes all of the information, he will be happy.”

 

 

-Flashback-

 

“Mother I’m going to need you to calm down” Konoha said in a stern voice with his hands raised in defense, frowning at his mess of a mother as she looked at him with a wild look in her eyes, her pupils nonexistent, the blond knowing how out of touch of reality she was right now, “it’s just me, you’re son Akinori.”

She tilted her head to the side, squinting as if she was trying to figure out if he was lying to her.

“It’s me momma, I’m not the devil in disguise” the blond slowly taking a couple of steps forward, carefully eyeing the knife she held in her hand, “the devil isn’t here to get us momma, the devil isn’t going to make” pointing to the small infant in the crib, eyeing his baby sister in worry, his two month year old sister screeching in the crib as she desperately needed to be fed, “make Emi a demon and drag her to hell.”

He needed to get his baby sister away from his mother before she does something that Konoha didn’t even want to think about.

“But he’s already marked her” pointing the knife at the crying baby that made Konoha almost tackle her to the ground, her short blond hair sticking out in every direction, pointing the knife to the book she had in her hands, seeing she was pointing to a demonic symbol, “it’s right on her forehead and it needs to be removed before the devil takes her!!”

He looked at his nearly naked sister, desperately needing a diaper change from the awful stench, not seeing the symbol, “momma she’s not marked, she is still safe in god’s hands.”

Doing anything in his power to get his mother to step away from Emi. His father was out on a mission trip and wouldn’t be back for another couple of weeks, he and his older siblings in charge of keeping her from running down the street screaming her head off. To tell her that the devil or whatever monsters that decided to ‘attack’ her don’t exist. That the voices she heard to kill herself or harm her kids aren’t really there. That Konoha or his older siblings were trying to poison her when they cooked, having to either let her watch every single thing that they put in the food, or go hungry because she would only ended up cooking for herself, guarding the kitchen so none of them can grab a knife or rat poison or anything like that to attack her.

She wasn’t the most pleasant person in the world when she was her usual self, but he much preferred her that way instead of a scared, dangerous and out of touch with reality.

His stomach growling as he hasn’t eaten in a couple of days, having to sneak out when his mother was asleep to steal food for his siblings; refusing to let them go hungry.

“No it’s there” she screamed as she turned her attention back to Emi and raised the knife in the air, Konoha’s eyes widening, “you can’t see it because the devil has made you blind, I can see it, I can see the sign on your head that I need to remove!”

“Momma there is no sign, please drop the knife” he pleaded as he didn’t bother to hold back the tears running down his cheeks, “we need to do sit down and take deep breaths and remember that this isn’t real, please momma drop the knife!”

“No she needs to be cleansed” she screamed as she started to swing the knife down at Emi, Konoha having no choice.

“NO” Konoha screamed as he tackled his mother to the ground, having no option but to go with plan B. Plan A was having Konoha talk to her, for some reason she was more responsive to the blond and calming her down was up to him when their father wasn’t here. She responds a lot better to him when it’s just Konoha and her alone, so his older brothers wait outside. But while some days are easy to calm her down, days like this were she is just so out of touch that talking to her doesn’t cut it, which leads to plan B; taking her to the basement and chain her up to keep her from harming others or herself.

He hates plan B and will try to avoid calling out to his brother’s for help as long as he could, he still hasn’t gotten used to his mother’s crying and screaming even though they have been doing this before Konoha was born; and he’s twelve now.

He was on top of her trying to grab the knife, trying to hold her down the best that he could while trying to catch her flailing arm. Once he was able to grab a hold of the hand holding the knife, he tried prying it out of her strong grip, “LET GO!”

“NOT WITHOUT REMOVING HER MARK!”

“SHE DOESN’T HAVE THE MARK” Konoha pulling on the knife as hard as he could, not even caring he was holding onto the blade and not the handle, holding back his cries of pain as blood poured out of the palms of his hands and all over his arms, his and his mother’s clothes as they pulled back and forth in a game of tug of war, “she’s pure momma, let her be!”

“No she’s not and she never will be if you stop me” his mom cried, scaring Konoha how genuinely upset she is about all of this, this being the only time he ever felt bad for his mother, but then she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously that made Konoha fear for his own life, “and I can’t cleanse her if you stop me, you also need cleansing!”

She then lunges onto Konoha without warning, the alpha taken back by just how powerful she can really be and knocked the wind out of him, tackling him to the ground. She ripped the knife out of Konoha’s hold, deepening the open wounds on his hands, lifting the knife in the air and swung it down at Konoha’s forehead. The alpha lifted his bloody hands in the air and grabbed his mother’s wrists, grabbing them just in time as the tip of the knife poked his forehead. Konoha was breathing heavily, using all of his strength to just lift the knife as far away from his head as possible as she tried so hard to push the knife down onto him, crying that his mother is literally in the verge on murdering him, crying that his baby sister just seemed to be screeching louder if that was even possible; wanting nothing be to protect Emi.

“I’m pure momma” Konoha cried as the both struggled, trying to hold back from hurting her despite having a knife pointed at him, “please put the knife down and calm down, I promise I’m pure!!”

He really should call for his brother’s right now, but he didn’t want to chain his mother to the wall. He wanted to see her go back to her bible thumping ways, he actually wanted to hear one of her lessons over fighting for his life. He didn’t know if he could keep going on with this, he can’t relax any day for the life of him, always keeping an eye on his mom…...just waiting for her to just lose it.

Waiting for that twitch of the eye.

The crack in her voice.

The irregular tapping of her feet.

If she gets up in the middle of the night and pace back and forth.

Picking at her old wounds.

Biting her fingernails past the numb.

Just waiting to be hunted down, or if he is needing to save one of his siblings from being hunted down; each of them becoming a target at some point when she loses touch of reality. He gets no sleep. He’s scared all of the time.

Wanting to run away.

But if he were to do that, who would protect his younger siblings?

He was the one who did all the prepping and the lookouts, none of his older brothers and sister try to help. They all are so much like his father, not even trying until the situation is already too much out of hand.

‘Whatever happens, happens.’

Couldn’t fucking stand it whenever he was talked down to like that. They only came to help if they knew Konoha couldn’t do it. He can’t deny it as he looked at his mother, too far gone to realize what she is doing. He didn’t want to chain her up, as much as he didn’t like her, he couldn’t bare it.

It was his own fucking father’s fault for refusing and drilling it into his mother’s head that she doesn’t need help.

Thinking medicine is evil.

“BROTHERS” he screamed, his mother’s eyes narrowing even more at him, knowing what this meant and wasn’t going down without a fight.

Not without doing something to her son.

With all of her strength shoved the knife downwards, Konoha feeling a little dizzy from the blood loss and is unable to fight back as he normally can. He moved his head out of the way and pivoted his body as the knife came down over him, his mother stabbing him in his right upper arm. Konoha let out a gut wrenching scream as his older brother’s burst through the door, all of their eyes widening and running to and ripped their mother off of him. His mother kept on screaming that they all needed a cleansing and his four older brothers got a vice grip on her, thrashing in their hold that it made it difficult for them to even leave the room. He laid there gasping and crying, just laying there to let himself get somewhat used to the pain shooting in his right arm, his oldest brother came running to him to check up on him.

“Oh my god” trying to grab onto Konoha, the young alpha batting away the older alpha’s hand away.

“Go help them with momma” Konoha growls as he struggles to get himself off of the ground, letting out a whine as he slightly moved his right arm.

“But Akinori you ne-”

“GO HELP THEM AND LEAVE ME” Konoha screamed, still trying to process getting stabbed by his own mother, feeling too much pain, stress and anger to tolerate being ignored, “I KEPT HER AWAY FROM EMI, I WOULD RATHER HAVE HER STAB ME THEN EMI, NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT NOW!”

His brother looked like he still didn’t want to, but the way Konoha narrowed at him dangerously reminded too much of how their mother looked at them like that. 

It was like staring into the eyes of the devil himself.

He just looked at his bother with fear and nodded, hurrying up to help the others with their mother.

Konoha kept on crying as he stood himself up, limping as he just felt like he took a beating. He picked up some random rags hanging off of the crib and wrapped them around his hands to keep from anymore blood from getting everywhere. Leaning on the crib he leaned his head down to his little beta sister, giving a small hum and soft words to calm her down, ignoring the knife in his arm for the moment to make sure she was ok, brushing his left hand through small dark hair.

“You’re ok, I’m here…...big brother’s got you and he’s going to feed you and change you” giving her a soft smile as she calmed down at the sound of his soft voice, her little tiny fingers reached out and touched his nose, Konoha leaning his head slightly into her soft touch and gave a soft chuckle when she gave a small smile that she could muster, “sounds good doesn’t it?”

Almost busted out laughing as she made a little cooing sound in response.

“Ok Emi girl, let me warm your bottle up real quick” lightly kissing her cheek and leaned away, and started to hum when she started to cry again as he leaned away, looking in the small fridge with her prepped bottle and sticking it in the microwave on top of the mini fridge, “it’s ok sweetheart I’m still here.”

As he started to heat the bottle of up real quick, kept on humming as he yanked the knife out of his upper arm, stopped humming for a moment to let out a shout in pain that caused Emi to cry again. He panted for a moment as he dropped the bloody knife on the floor, singing a song to distract himself from the pain and his sister from her fear.

“Hush little Emi don’t you cry” he sang as he painfully ripped his white t-shirt off of his body, “brother is going to sing you a lullaby” wrapping and tying the shirt around his wound, painfully picking up his sister as she seem entranced in the song, staring up at him in wonder, “hush little Emi don’t say a word, brother is going to buy you a mockingbird.”

Gently swaying her in his hold as he made his way to the changing center, wanting to throw up from the stench of the dirty diaper that he wouldn’t be surprised if she hasn’t been changed at all today, “if that mockingbird won’t sing, brother’s going to buy you a diamond ring” setting her on the changing table, having to lean his weight on it to keep himself from falling over from the blood loss, pulling out an unused diaper, wipes and rash cream, “if that diamond ring turns brass, brother’s going to buy you a looking glass.”

He took off her dirty onesie and did all he could to not throw up from the look and stench of the loaded diaper, continuing to sing as he put gloves on and started to clean her off, “if that looking glass gets broke, brother’s going to buy you a billy goat” wrapping the dirty wipes into the dirty diaper, tossing the diaper and gloves in the trash can, proceeding to put the diaper rash cream he stole from a store on her extremely red bottom, continuing to sing as he tried his best to distract her from the pain as he gently rubbed the cream on her bottom, “if that billy goat won’t pull, brother’s going to buy you a cart and bull” putting on a new diaper and grabbed her a fresh blanket from one of the drawers next to the changing table. He then wrapped her up so none of his blood gets on her, swaying her side to side as he walked over to the microwave.

“If that cart and bull turn over, brother’s going to buy you a dog named Rover” pulling out the full bottle and gave it a small shake, proceeding to feed her while ignoring the shooting pain in his right arm for using it too much, “if that dog named Rover won’t bark, brother’s going to buy you a horse and cart.”

He heard his mother screaming her head off, having to tell himself it’s for her own good.

For everyone’s good.

For everyone’s safety.

He walked over to the door and closed it.

“If that horse and cart fall down” setting himself in the rocking chair and she continued to inhaled the bottle, placing a small kiss on her forehead, “you’ll still be the sweetest little girl in town.”

He looked up at the door, almost letting out a scream when he saw a demonic looking dog with red eyes stare at him from the door. He started breathing heavily as the dog growled at him.

“G-good boy” trembling in his seat, surprised that his little sister wasn’t crying about the scary looking dog, looking down at her to see her content in his arms as she started dozing off. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked back at the door, shocked that the demonic looking dog wasn’t there anymore, looking around and not seeing a trace of the beast. 

‘It seemed so real.’

“So hush little baby don’t you cry” rocking back and forth as he still looked around the room for the dog, unable to shake the feeling that it might still be in here with him, adjusting the blanket to cover Emi up, “god loves you and so do I.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-Wednesday October 15th: 7:00 A.M.-

 

Konoha was extremely excited about his dance lesson with Semi that he couldn’t sleep, just staring up and doing something with the omega, something the omega liked, filled him with joy. Sure he knows he will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself, being able to picture him in workout clothes that he would get turned on, but Semi could easily be wearing something modest….which was also hot too. He thought the omega can look good in anything, he’s a natural beauty that he could look at all day. He worships the omega’s body pregnant and not pregnant, worships his soul piercing gaze.

Loving how stubborn the omega can be.

One omega that can cut anyone down if so desired to…..but chooses to give people a chance regardless. How loving Semi can be; loving that soft smile he doesn’t show all that often…..he swears it can cure any disease. How good he is with children, remembering hanging out with him during the week to look at baby stuff, since Tendou was busy with whatever he was doing that with his dumbass excuses, and he was able to get a crying child to calm down with no problem and ease. He looked at the child as she was his own.

It made him fall more for the omega than he already was.

He wants Semi…….but he doesn’t want to scare the omega off by telling him, especially since he’s in a relationship and is carrying his kid. But there was no way in hell he was going to stop hanging with the omega. He’s always so happy being around the omega that it didn’t matter if he was being smacked t by him the majority of the time, if anything it was his kink, loving how aggressive he can be. He keeps on hearing the abrasive attitude is not ‘omega-like’……..which was just fucking stupid to him. He loves an omega who can speak for himself.

Oikawa sure as hell thinks Tobio’s somewhat aggressive attitude is hot, every time he sees Tobio snip at him, the alpha always seems to smile at the oblivious omega before doing his whining. 

Semi and Tobio are both good people with gentle hearts…...so what was wrong with an omega who can get a little loud and vocal?

Konoha frowns as he hops out of bed, taking a deep breath as he swings his legs off of the bed, feeling lonely without someone in the house. He knows he can go and sleep around if he so desired, no one is stopping him and he’s single, but he just never had a need to go out to see other people.

Not after meeting Semi.

He tried to go out and look at an omega in the beginning, but when talking with the omega he would always start thinking about Semi. He tried multiple times to just see if the omega he talked to before was just not his type, he’s tried to hang out with omegas with variety of personalities…….he could never reciprocate.

Semi wouldn’t leave him alone.

He yawns and scratched his bare chest, entering the bathroom. He turned the sink on and set his glass cup under it and filled the cup halfway. He grabbed the end of the mirror and opened it up, revealing all the medication he ended up having to take. He knew he was going to need to take the majority of these with him, having such a hard time concentrating at work after staying the night at Semi’s, his ‘happy pills’ as he likes to call them only stop his delusions and voices; put him in a good mood but always made it hard for him to really concentrate and he got headaches easily. Then he has pills to help with his insomnia, unable to get much sleep at all since his brain never wants to shut off, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night thinking he was back to sleeping on the cold wooden floors, panicking and waiting for his mother to lose it again.

Not too long before he got kicked out he had to be chained up a couple of times himself. First time he got chained up he was in straight up denial, refusing to believe that he had anything in common with their out of touch mother. Second time after screaming and pleading his head off is when he had to face it, once he could think clearly enough, he faced the music that he needed help. But at that point his siblings, even little Emi, steered clear of him like they did with their mother.

That hurt.

He poured out multiple of his pills in his hands and closed the mirror door, tossing his head back to swallow them, downing the pills with his glass of water. He then splashed his face with cold water, trying to wake himself more. He patted his face with a fresh towel, frowning as he looked in the mirror.

Hating how much he looks like his mother.

He then looked at the nasty scar on his upper right arm, the sensation…..the pain of getting stabbed washed over him all over again. Still to this day unable to get over the fact that he was stabbed by his own mother. 

He looked around the bathroom and started to walk around his nice looking apartment as part of his morning routine, having to walk around every morning to tell himself that he is safe. That his mind wasn’t playing on tricks on him, that he wasn’t in his old home. That’s why he needed to see Semi everyday.

To make sure Semi wasn’t a fantasy.

Semi knowing how much pills he takes, but never getting into his business and never pressed for information; he only jokingly told him that he needed to fuck off if felt like stabbing someone that day. Normally someone would take offense to that, but he got a chuckle out of it.

He was glad the omega let him being around him.

He was just hoping one day he might be able to talk to Semi without being on his pills. But he knew that would be stupid and dangerous of him, not wanting to accidentally harm the omega out of dumb curiosity.

He knew better.

He walked outside on his balcony and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting it up and inhaled. He slowly exhaled and let out a smile.

He was just so damn happy to be around Semi for another day.

 

-Flashback-

 

Oikawa walked back into his home, a big ass giant mansion that he felt was going overboard for him, his mother and father; especially since his half-sister hightailed it out of here as soon as she could back to her mom’s home. Couldn’t blame her, who would want to live this depressing place? It was full of negative energy that would throw anyone off. 

He was only pissed off at her because she didn’t bother to say goodbye.

‘Oh well.’

The mansion that he felt like a stranger walking into, feeling like it wasn’t his home despite growing up until he was around ten years old. After that he spent the majority of his time with Iwaizumi, Hisahito and their parents. He found himself happy and full of life when he was at their home and not with his constantly drunk mother and cold father.

Mom always drank the pain away because she wasn’t enough for his sex driven father, his father not even bothering to try and hide his infidelity from the beta woman. He would feel sorry for her, but she’s the one putting up with it for selfish reasons. Knew his mother wouldn’t dare try to speak out about it and leave him, his mom loving the money and fame that she willing to be walked over time and time again. He knew she loves his father, was pretty much stalking him since they both went to the same damn high school. Followed him around like a lost puppy, becoming his assistant when his father started to become one of the most sought out lawyers out there, his father having an affair with his mother that broke off the marriage to his first wife. 

Giving hush money and threatening full custody of his half sister if she were to speak out about it.

Oikawa knowing all of the since Akinari knew his father for quiet some time, before Daisho’s and his father became best friends.

He only came back to the house when his father rarely wanted to talk to him, mostly about career choices. 

His dad not thrilled about his decision about want to be a professional volleyball player.

He walked through the cold and empty mansion, quietly closing the door behind him. Everything just seemed so unfamiliar every time he walked through his home, it pissed him off. It pissed him off to be in here, he just wanted to walk straight out the doors and back to Iwa’s house where everything seemed positive and welcoming.

He felt so fucking depressed walking back into the fucked up household.

“Oh Tooru right there!”

Oikawa tensed up at the unfamiliar female voice, sniffing the air, face deadpanning as he could the smell the disgusting familiar arousal of his father mixed in with some unfamiliar smell of some random beta or omega. Rolling his eyes at his father’s lack of shame, knowing his mother was somewhere in this house crying her eyes out about all of this. 

‘Disgusting.’

He walked up the stairs and up to his parents room, noticing the door is wide open as he walked up closer to the room. Hearing muffled crying as he reached the door, leaning against the wall in the doorway with an annoyed expression as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His mother crying in the bed with a bottle of vodka in her hands, her long black hair that was normally well taken care of was sticking out everywhere, her clothes looking all wrinkled that engulfed her skinny frame, seeing the dress hanging off her shoulders that showed off her small breasts. She seemed to have dropped weight since the last time he’s seen her.

“Yuri” Oikawa calling out to his mom, his mother jumping where she sat and sapped her attention to her son, her once beautiful blue eyes now dull and bloodshot. Looking like she’s aged a bit since seeing her a few months back.

“Oh baby I didn’t know you were coming back today” setting down the alcohol on the floor and set her hands on the desk to balance herself as she shakenly stood up, “h-ow arrre” hiccuping and slurring her words, “you?”

Oikawa hasn’t been around his mother sober in years, missing the kind and excitable beta when she had a clear head that could walk out on her own, “ok I guess, would be ecstatic if you stopped drinking and leave Tooru.”

Her eyes widened a bit, “b-but I…...I loooove Tooru.”

“And money and the booze” Oikawa rolling his eyes, knowing at this point that it would be pointless, and started to walk away so he can hurry up and get his conversation with his father done and over with, “have fun drinking yourself to death.”

“B-ut” giving out another hiccup, “baaaby come cuddle w-with momma!”

“No” he grunted, not really wanting to try to bond with his mother in any way, not wanting to get hurt anymore by getting too close to her.

“Baby” she cried out to the brunette, starting to run after him as she lost her balance, face planting on the floor.

Oikawa snapped his head back to his mother with wide eyes, debating if he should try and help her, heart aching seeing his mother balling on the floor. He was about to take a step towards her when he heard some loud moaning downstairs from his father and the unknown woman, frowning and halting his movements. 

‘It’s her fucking fault for not leaving him.’

His mother then grabbed his ankle as she crawled over to him, “DON’T LEAVE ME!”

He thought about helping her, but that would be showing her he’s ok with this.

He’s not.

Hasn’t been since he first caught his father cheating on his mom with an omega when he was seven years old.

The first time he found his mother blacked out drunk on the living room floor when he was eight, after being dropped off by Akinari when after playing volleyball with Iwaizumi at the park.

This being a continuing cycle of him coming home from school and practice, finding his dad screwing someone while his mother lay drunk on the floor. He used to guide or drag her up the stairs on to her bed, give her a glass of water and leave a bucket or a big bowl for her to throw up in, then he would cook himself something to eat for dinner after that, looking up random recipes online since to feed himself meals. He was tired of her thinking he would take care of her, intentionally staying over at Iwaizumi’s house a lot, drowning himself in school and volleyball to avoid becoming depressed all the time from her and his constantly disapproving father. He was even drank for a bit to cope; Iwaizumi, his brother and parents stopping him before he turned out like his mother.

After that it was volleyball full time.

He glared down at his mother, shaking his leg and groaning in pain, his mother’s tugging making him want to cry in pain at his still injured knee. He finally managed to free himself from his mother’s hold and screamed “fucking leave me alone!”

“B-but BAB-” as she tried to grab onto his ankle again, the alpha pulling back in time, limping backwards as she reached out to him.

“This is why I don’t stay here anymore” he yells as he grabbed the handle of the door, his mother looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks, “I can’t take care of you and pick up after you anymore, I’m supposed to be a teenager and live life, not take care of my drunk of a mother who can just easily divorce that the bastard and take some fucking hush money, you’re going to end up killing yourself if you don’t fucking stop” fighting back tears as he slammed the door in her face.

He was so fucking pissed off.

Frustrated that he can’t manage to get his mother to realize that she’s killing herself.

Mad at her for not listening to him.

He limped down the stairs, pissed off with himself that he just HAD to fucking check up on her. Once he got down he walked towards the kitchen, knowing that’s where his father and the woman is at, not giving a fuck when he walked in on the two of them fucking on the counter top, already seeing his father’s naked ass way too many damn times to give a shit. He’s seen his father’s sexual encounters and he’s had his fair share of sexual experiences to really give a damn. His father didn’t even know he entered the kitchen until Oikawa opened the fridge, Oikawa not at all surprised that the fridge was almost empty, containing a couple of leftovers, some beer and a couple of other alcoholic beverages and a single bottle of water.

He was taking the water.

His father jumped at the intrusion halting his movements and snapping his head to his son, “you know I’m doing something right now!”

“And I don’t give a fuck” Oikawa snapping back at the older alpha, not at all scared or intimidated by him in the slightest as he received a glare, “you called me here to talk to you about something and I want to get this fucking conversation over with.”

“Let me finish and then I will talk to you brat.”

“I’m not leaving the kitchen until we finished talking” Oikawa hoping onto the counter top on the opposite side of the kitchen, “so by all means, entertain me with one of your many sluts, I can go jack off or find someone to sleep with later if I get aroused.”

“You’re disgusting, now get out” the older alpha giving his son the evil eye.

Oikawa gave him the evil eye back, not backing down at the man, “I know I am Tooru, might want to come up with a better insult.”

He and his father had a stare down for a few more moments, the omega looking scared for her life at the two extremely intimidating alphas. She didn’t know who was more terrifying if she was going to be honest with herself, they both looked exactly the same. Only difference is the man she was being fucked by looked a little older.

“Stubborn brat” his father growled, knowing the his son meant what he said.

“You can go back to fucking the slut after we’re done” Oikawa glaring at the woman as she was about to snap at him, clamping her mouth shut automatically at the intensity in the younger man’s eyes, “go back to breaking Yuri’s heart.”

His father growled at his son and snapped his head back to the omega, pulling out of her and gestured his head to the living room, “go.”

She didn’t have to be told twice and hopped of the counter, keeping her head bowed as she excited the kitchen.

“Now what do you want to talk to me about” Oikawa grunted as took a drink of the water.

“I heard about you knee injury from your volleyball game last week” gesturing with his head to his son’s knee in the knees brace, putting on his boxers and pants, setting his hands on his hips.

“And” Oikawa raising an eyebrow.

“I think you should consider quitting volleyball.”

“There’s no was in hell that’s happening” Oikawa snarled at his father, “this will heal up in a few weeks and I will be back on my feet and back to practice.”

“But that knee will never be the same and you won’t be able to play the same way you normally can.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Tooru” Oikawa refusing to call this man father, “it will be difficult at first once I start back up, but I’m going to play even better from now on. I’m not giving up.”

“You might as well be” his father rolling his eyes and intentionally brushed his shoulders against his son’s with a glare, taking a beer out of the fridge and opened it up.

“Why, so I can be a fucking lawyer like you” Oikawa rolling his eyes, swinging his leg with his good knee and intentionally hit his father’s leg, “that ain’t gonna happen.”

His father plastered on a fake smile, “it would be a better choice as it would get you somewhere and matter, not tossing a ball back and forth like one of those stupid games you used to play as a child….how you would toss a balloon back and forth with Kenji and the others.”

Oikawa’s eye twitched at the name of the younger brunette, still not forgiving him for the harsh words and being part of the reason why his knee has been giving him so much problems. Iwaizumi told him he was the one who started it, telling him that bullying him wasn’t going to fix the problem, but he didn’t give a damn.

He can’t stand that annoying brat.

“I’m surprised you even paid attention enough to know what stupid games I used to play” taking another sip of water.

“I used to like you.”

This wasn’t news to the brunette, all his dad cared about was him not embarrassing his father’s name, he accepted it a long time ago, “well I don’t like you either, so at least we are on the same page about something.”

His father took a swing of his beer, “I’m making you drop out of volleyball.”

“I’m not doing it” Oikawa stretching out his knee a bit, trying his damnedest to not cry out in pain, “I want to be a professional volleyball player.”

“I thought you and I have had this conversation” his father groaning as he wiped some of his wavy brown hair out of his sweaty forehead, “what’s the point of playing if you can’t even beat Ushijima.”

Images of the brunette flashed through Oikawa’s mind, hating every bit and little piece of that fucking alpha with every fiber of his being. Hated being looked down on by him, hating all the fucking praise he gets. Hating his stupid stoic face. Hating his goddamn natural talent at the sport that Oikawa had worked so hard to achieve, pushing himself past his limits and even further to become one of the best. Ushijima was everything that Oikawa wanted to achieve in volleyball, was the one thing getting in his way of being THE very best was that son of a bitch.

“And” his father continued, “word going around that there is another up and coming setter, not in the same region as we are, but he’s a genius setter, an omega that is evolving and improving at a rapid pace that can easily run your ass right over in less than a year.”

“What?”

His father grinned at his son’s stunned expression, “that’s right, I had to see myself when I was talking with some of my work buddies, one of them has a nephew that’s on the same team as the omega, Kuroo is his last name if I remember correctly since I was curious enough to watch him play. He’s an amazing player for a first year, beautiful and skilled, he’s going to run your ass over” taking a swig of his beer, “I’m normally not into male omegas, but once that boy turns eighteen I would totally fuck him.”

“You’re disgusting” Oikawa spat.

“I know, and I know beauty when I see it” his father shrugs, “once you’ve seen him you will know what I’m talking about.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you’re a sex driven piece of shit” Oikawa spat, “I’m going to stomp down this omega if I ever meet him, I’m going to take down Ushijima and prove to you that I’m the fucking best!”

“It would be pointless” his dad still smirking at him, “I’ve tried to motivate you to beat him since junior high and you still haven’t and it’s fucking pitiful, and now with this omega named Kuroo, he’s going to be on a higher level than you are right now; you have no chance brat.”

Oikawa forces a smile as he feels his rage peak into hi boiling point, ready to let loose on the one person that he can’t stand more than Ushijima and Futakuchi.

“Oh I have plenty of chances Tooru” hating having the same name as this man, “I swear to you I will beat this omega named Kuroo whenever I meet him, I will squash him into the dirt so he will learn to never fuck with me! I will take down Ushijima, Iwa-chan and I destroy him with everything we have and will make him wish he wasn’t born” hopping off the counter and stared down this man, being almost the same height as him, Oikawa feeling like he was looking into a mirror, “I will prove to you piece of shit that I’m the fucking best volleyball player there is!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it” his father glaring down at his son, “you will drop out before you make yourself look like a complete fool and make me look bad for allowing you to fuck up your knee any further, make look bad for allowing you to pursue a carrier in volleyball…...volleyball of all fucking things” gesturing dramatically, “it’s just as stupid of a carrier choice as wanting to be a fucking photographer of all things!”

“I’m going to become a professional volleyball player whether you like it or not” Oikawa snarls, “just because Daisho and Futakuchi bowed down to their fathers like a bunch of weak assholes doesn’t mean I will!”

“Those two are smart to listen to Jirou and Seiji brat, Kenji and Suguru are going to make it in life and have a bright future and fortune ahead of them because they listened and obeyed their fathers like good sons should, they will have a good image and fortune” his father grins, both of the alphas jumping a bit as the thunder roars out side, hearing the rain pour down, “I swear your so fucking stupid you stubborn brat, I doubt you can even beat Ushijima and the omega Kuroo, I will not support you or even let you come back here any longer if you continue to follow such a stupid fantasy of being a professional volleyball player.”

“You’re making it sound I will cry if I’m not allowed to come back” Oikawa forcing a smile.

“Oh I will make sure you do have a reason to cry for crossing me brat” his father giving him a crazed smile, actually freaking Oikawa out a bit as he knew how serious and how dangerous his father is, knowing his he done some sick and twisted stuff behind the president’s back, “may be in a couple minutes, maybe tomorrow, maybe a week from now, a month from now, a year from now, five years…..ten years; you will never know when but I will make sure you will be begging on your hands and knees for mercy. I will make you regret for uttering a bad thing about me; I will strip everything away important to you.”

Oikawa just glared at him, “bring it old man.”

“I intend to” his crazed growing bigger, “maybe I might fuck your future mate, then force him to become my personal pet” Oikawa’s eyes widening.

“You fucking wouldn’t.”

“Try me bitch” twirling a finger in his son’s hair, too stunned by the threat his father just made to slap his hand away, “maybe after you get beaten by the omega Kuroo I will seduce him and fuck him right in front of you, that way the omega and I can both yell in your face how pathetic and a failure you are!”

Something inside Oikawa snapped when his father made that comment, for some reason feeling twisting inside of him. Feeling like he should protect this omega despite his need to take him down.

Punching his father in the face in the blink of an eye.

His father not hesitating to punch him back. Oikawa spit on the floor, spitting blood onto the tile. His vision going a little blurry from the punch, head pounding, the younger alpha forgetting just how strong his father actually is. He leaned on the counter for support, looking over to his rage filled father, blood oozing out of his crooked nose, his eyes starting to turn red.

Knowing his father is doing everything in his power to not literally murder him on the spot.

They both stared at each other down for who knows how long. They both of the refusing to back down. Both of them not afraid of each other. Both wanting to prove their dominance over each other.

“Get out.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-6:30 P.M.-

 

“Now please don’t trust Mr. Futakuchi’s kindness” Oikawa says as Tobio allowed him to do his hair, knowing how much appearance meant to these people.

He had no doubt about Tobio’s beauty, any fucking idiot would be blind to think of Tobio as less than average, but with this fucked up family you never knew. Never knew what they are looking for. Never knew what they were thinking. Never knew what they were planning.

Which made Oikawa a nervous wreck.

The brunette being a nervous mess behind him. While he knew Futakuchi wasn’t showing much emotion, the fact that he couldn’t seem to sit still, fidgeting the whole time was a sign of his nerves. Knowing all this information when they used to be friends, knowing when he needed to calm the younger alpha down.

He curled his nose up, no way in hell he was going to do that now with this asshole.

‘He gets to show off Tobio to the world…...he can fuck off if the thought of me comforting him even crosses his mind.’

“You never know what he’s thinking” Oikawa poking the nervous omega, “but at the same time you need to answer when he talks to you.”

“I figured as much” Tobio giving out a nervous laugh as the brunette finished brushing his hair, “don’t want him to give him more of a reason to distrust me.”

Oikawa gave the omega a sad smile and leaned to give him a soft kiss, feeling some of the omega’s tension ease up a bit, “I’m sure you will do fine, you have nice manners and can be as sweet as can be” smiling when he saw Tobio blush a bit at his comment, the alpha poking the omega’s nose, “you’ll do fine, I’m just letting you know so you can be aware of how much information you let slip. Mr. Futakuchi and the others are clever fuckers who will take advantage of certain situations if you leave yourself too open, letting you know.”

Tobio nodded and let out a sigh, looking down at his long black dress, “you think that this is fancy enough?”

“Oh that’s more than enough” Futakuchi chimed in, “my dad will be pleased…...and that’s a hard thing to do.”

While annoyed the younger alpha chimed in, he just nodded in agreement to try and avoid an argument, needing HIS boyfriend to be as ease as they possibly can, “you are fine, you look breathtaking.”

Tobio blushed, “please don’t say things like that.”

“Oh come one” Oikawa purrs as he adjusts Tobio’s long sleeves, then leaning up to the omega’s neck and left a few kisses, “but you are.”

“Not with Futakuchi in here” Tobio holding back a moan.

Oikawa’s face deadpans at the mention of the younger alpha, looking over to see him huddled in a corner, watching the TV with an unreadable expression.

“So?”

“So it’s rude” Tobio scolded, flicking the alpha’s forehead.

“Bu-”

“No butts” Tobio frowns as he runs a hand through the brunette’s soft wavy hair, “he’s been nothing but good to me on our nights out, he’s fought off multiple people coming out to harass me, and he’s never tried anything funny with me and is bringing me back one piece” flashing a rare and wide smile that made Oikawa feel on cloud nine and really wanted to fuck him on the spot, “he brings me back to you, and I’m glad to have you waiting for me….means a lot to me.”

“You’re cheating” Oikawa dramatically sighs that made Tobio look at him with confusion, “flashing me that smile, you know it’s hard to resist to that smile!”

“I didn’t know that” Tobio storing this piece of information for future use.

“Well you know now” cupping Tobio’s cheeks and look at him dead in the eyes, “it certainly doesn’t help that I want to make love to you again badly! We haven’t slept with each other since your first night out with Futakuchi, and it’s driving me insane!”

“It’s driving you insane” Tobio flicking him on the forehead, “you know how hard it is to not hold your hand all the time” leaning in and whispered in his ear, “I miss YOU so much right now that I’m restraining myself so much right now.”

Oikawa smirked, “so it’s not just me?”

“It’s not just you dumbass” Tobio nodding, “it’s going to get a lot worse the later I get into my pregnancy.”

Oikawa’s smile grew a bit more, “oh really?”

“Yeah” Tobio intertwining their fingers and kept on whispering to him, really trying not to flaunt what he has with Oikawa in front of Futakuchi, but he needs some sort of physical contact with the alpha so badly that it drives him insane when they are apart, “I got so horny that I almost didn’t recognize my own self…….and while I have never gotten intimate….or all the way during my pregnancy” Tobio trying to not get himself all hot and bothered, “I did manage to have some fun with another alpha.”

Oikawa’s smile grew wider, “oh…...just a little fun?”

“Yeah….I didn’t feel comfortable going all the way and getting IMTIMATE” Tobio explains, “and he respected that, but I needed someone. So we had some fun, he agreed to help me with my problem so I wouldn’t walk around miserable and in pain.”

“Oh ho” Oikawa smirks, “does big brother know about this?”

Tobio snorts and shook his head, “I don’t feel like my brother murdering the poor alpha.”

“Whose this alpha so I know to keep my out on him?”

Tobio shook his head, “not telling you, he and I agreed to never speak of it again so be lucky enough I’m telling you this much…..plus he and I never looked at each other in that way and have never dated.”

“You were that horny” Oikawa knowing Tobio enough the omega wouldn’t just get physical unless he really felt comfortable with that person, “you sure I have nothing to worry about?”

“I promise, I have no reason to lie to you nor do I intend to” squeezing the alpha’s hand and pecked his lips, “I promise I still only have eyes for you” placing his hand over his stomach, “I really like you a lot.”

Oikawa gives the omega a soft smile, having nothing but full trust in his boyfriend, lightly rubbing the omega’s stomach and gave the omega a kiss, “I really like you a lot” looking down at the omega’s stomach, “and you too.”

Tobio kissing him after Oikawa just acknowledged the baby, so glad that Oikawa isn’t disowning the baby of his enemy, “thank you.”

Oikawa chuckled and was itching to just rip the dress off the omega as they kwpt on softly kissing each other, when he felt a smack on the back of his head.

“OW” Oikawa snapping his head to Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi standing behind him, “what was that for?!”

“You know why” Kuroo rolling his eyes at the brunette, then looking at his brother as he seriously is questioning his brother’s taste in alpha’s, “you good?”

“As good as I will ever be” Tobio slowly and painfully standing himself up, batting off Kuroo, Oikawa and Futakuchi trying to help him, letting out deep sigh, “I’m nervous.”

“As expected” Kuroo frowns and brushed some of his brother’s hair out of his face, “you’re going to be eating dinner with someone who is forcing you into a contract.”

“But I can power through right” Tobio forcing a smile, “I mean it’s just going to be the three of us.”

“Should” Iwaizumi nods, “as long as you don’t do or say something then you’re fine. And I know you’re not like this one” pointing to an offended Oikawa with a smirk, “so you will do great. Uncle Futakuchi is good on putting on a good face and Kenji can read his body language very well” Futakuchi nodding, “so he can politely correct you if he can tell his father is getting agitated.”

“You have good manners when you want to” Kuroo smiles, Bokuto nodding in agreement, “you will be fine. Just think of a nice and free dinner.”

Futakuchi snorted, Oikawa slapping his arm.

“Don’t touch me trash.”

“Don’t make light of this” Oikawa growls as the others continue to talk to each other, “I know your father is a pain in the as-”

“He’s a nightmare.”

“Don’t interrupt me druggie” Futakuchi doing everything he can to not kick Oikawa’s bad knee on the spot, his heart pounding and did his best to hold back a blush, not really knowing how to handle his feelings towards the older alpha, “I know your father is a nightmare to be around with, I would say I don’t know how my father hangs around him, but my father is equally fucked up like him. But I need you to just make sure your father doesn’t try to corner him.”

“I don’t intend to” Futakuchi nodded, “your boyfriend is a good person who doesn’t deserve this bullshit, so I will try if you are worried I will bow down and kiss my father’s ass if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Well you did when we were younger” Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him, “and I care deeply for my boyfriend, so all I ask is for you to try and fight with him without getting him hurt in the process.”

“Don’t worry” taking a deep breath to ignore the loving stare Oikawa gave the omega, looking over to Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi all poking fun and distracting the omega.

Futakuchi smiling that the omega has a good support system…...knowing how much he needs it.

“I’m so glad you finally have a job” Kuroo cheers as he wrapped an arm around the omega’s shoulder, “congrats on being the hotel’s new baker!”

Oikawa’s eyes brightened at Tobio, “you work here now?!”

“Oh I forgot to tell you” Tobio replied, “I had a surprise visit and interview with Mr. Daichi, thanks to Akinari, I now have a job. Offered me one on the spot, and I start working in a week, since I should be up and moving around by then.”

Oikawa starts cheering as he ran over to the group, Kuroo holding Oikawa by the back of his shirt to keep him from trying to engulf the omega in a big hug or kiss him.

Kuroo worried that he might try to sleep with the omega in the spot.

Futakuchi’s smile grew and turned his body to face them, adjusting his pin on his suit, loving how they interact. So aggressive and irritable at times, but it was all out of love and affection. He couldn’t help but think they make a good pack.

This was definitely a moment he was going to capture for them.

Hoping they will appreciate it in the future when the time comes.

 

-Flashback-

 

“Good job Eita, you’re getting the handle of this very well” the red haired omega named Manabu cheered, the older omega being his teacher ever since he could remember, but has been raising him before being assigned to the omega. He clapped his hands excitedly as the young omega landed in a split and looked at the mirror in a ‘seductive’ way like he was taught to give, gasping as he tried to catch his breath, “your new alpha you will receive on your eleventh birthday will be very pleased with you!”

Semi looked up at the older omega with a big smile, loving and soaking up the praise as much as he could, “you think so?”

“I know so” Manabu chirped, “now I want you to dance with one more time, some parts I think might need a little tweaking, but overall you’re learning this a lot quicker than I expected.”

Semi stood himself up and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, adjusting the short shorts as they rode up on his butt, pulling them down. He then looked in the mirror and messed with hair, straightening his tank top to make sure he looks appealing.

Being attractive is key.

Semi walked back to the middle of the room as the music started playing again, the young omega closing his eyes as he felt all eyes from the teenagers bore into him, swaying his hips the seductive way that he was taught. Be seductive.

He will only want you as long as you stay beautiful.

As long as you wear the clothing he wants you to wear.

As long as you wear make up if he wants you to.

Only talk when he wants you to.

Spread your legs when he tells you too; the young omega not knowing exactly what this meant, but he guesses his alpha he will receive in a few weeks will teach him.

He hopes it’s fun.

Being told that his alpha would love him if he obeyed his every wish without question.

Semi wanting the love; wanting to talk, hold hands, kisses on the cheek, to play games, to dress up, to play, to take care of babies.

He loved playing with the babies.

He opened his eyes as he did a back flip, landing back on his feet with ease and without missing a beat started twirling. 

Loving the attention he was receiving from the other alphas and omegas watching him. He was so used to being by himself surrounded by adults, being taught so many things that he never had time to play with kids his age…..or play at all. He was told he was special and that normally training didn’t start until he turned thirteen, but he was different. Getting his heat when he was seven years old, when the normal age range for the omega’s first heat was between the ages of thirteen through eighteen. Saying he was a rare breed, that he matured a lot quicker than a normal omega. Semi is ten years old with the face and the body of a fifteen year old. Being told he will be a lot more desirable, that he could start breeding earlier.

That he would be loved more.

Semi smiled at the thought as he rolled his hips a bit, giving a small blush when a blond alpha with with black streaks looked at him up and down, loving the attention he received from Junn. The alpha befriending the omega when he first started his class around a year ago, the fourteen year old alpha being extremely attractive to the omega that he would think about him during his heats. Semi had no clue why, the doctors and his teacher always telling him to just let his instincts take over, let himself sink into the feeling of the heat. He didn’t know what it meant, being told this when he was seven. He was so confused by what the teachers meant, spread his legs. Never being told why he felt so funny, why he leaked from his cock and his whole, in pain and feeling too hot. He knew the methods they taught him for cooking and cleaning, but he didn’t know what they meant by ‘make love’.

He got lost in the music, feeling thrilled to be able to move freely without restriction, being able to entertain. He felt in a way he was being himself, never really liking all the lessons he had to go through. All eyes on him in a positive light.

He loves it.

Next thing he knew he was back into the splits and seductively looking into the mirror again, “alright Semi, I think that was flawless!”

“Yes” Semi cheered as he pumped his fists in the air.

“Everyone clap for him” Manabu ordered, the teenagers in the room either rolling their eyes or glaring at the ‘perfect’ omega in front of them, the majority of them not liking that this ten year old was being put on a pedestal. The only one who didn’t seem to have a problem with Semi was Junn, eyes curiously looking at the omega.

“Alright, class dismissed for the day” Manabu cheered, every kid stood up and stretched out their aching bodies, the older omega looking down at Semi, “I have to update your alpha on your rapid progress sweetheart.”

“Will he be happy with me” Semi questioned as he started stretching his legs out, “I want to be flawless on my birthday!”

“Oh he most certainly will be” Manabu nodding, “you know how to move that body of yours just like your mommy, you will be amazing!”

Semi had heard a lot of his omega father, seeing older pictures of him and Semi unable to get over the fact at how beautiful he was, how much Semi looked almost exactly like him. How he was a dancer himself, how loving he was, how obedient he was. Very good with babies and was able to produce a few children with some alphas, all of them alphas and one omega before him if he can recall one time that he heard from a conversation between Manabu and the owner. His omega dad died during childbirth with Semi and he never knew his alpha father, his siblings he had no idea where they were since they aren't in the school with him, so Semi was left on his own to be taken care of by caretakers of this obedience school.

He wanted to be the perfect omega like his mommy.

“I you want to keep dancing while I go and talk to him” patting the excited omega on the head, “I might be gone for a bit depending on how much he wants to talk and it’s not time for dinner yet, so stay here where I know were you are.”

Semi nodded, “yes sir!”

“Such a good boy” Manabu cooed as he walked towards the door, saying his farewells to the majority to the kids walking out at the same time he did, pointing to the young omega again, “remember to stay in this room Eita.”

“I promise I will” Semi chirped as he did a few practice spins on the balls of his feet.

Manabu chuckles at the obedient omega, loving the little boy with all his heart, walking out of the room along with a couple of the rest of the kids.

At least that’s what Manabu thought.

“You sure know how to dance Eita” the young omega giving a small jump in surprise at the voice, falling backwards and onto his butt.

He looked at Junn with shock as he stepped out of the small closet, “you aren’t supposed to stay here!”

Junn laughs as he walks up to Semi and held his hand out, “I know, but I can never get to talk and hang out with you the way I want to during our dance lessons.”

“But alphas and omegas aren’t supposed to be near each other unless we have supervision or unless we are with our claimed partner” the young omega freaking out, never been one to break the rules, knowing how much trouble he can get if he’s seen with Junn. 

As attractive he found this alpha to be, he was able to set his feelings aside as he feared punishment.

Punishment was very painful.

“I don’t see an issue with us hanging out” his smile seeming to creep the omega out, not getting a good feeling from him, but longed to know what it felt like holding his hand, only ever hold Manabu’s and a couple of other caregivers hands, all of them being omegas and betas. He was curious enough to want to know and figured this was his only chance and grabbed onto his hand. It wouldn’t hurt to try it out before he leaves the room; the alpha lifting Semi up as if he weighed nothing.

Semi’s eyes widening at how hot his skin was.

“Ok can you please leave and go to the caregivers, your hand is burning hot” Semi yanking his hand out of his grasp as he was worried that the alpha might be sick, “I need to continue to dance.”

“But Eita” Junn purred as he took a couple of steps closer to the omega, the omega taking a couple of steps back, “I just want to touch you, I want to know what you feel like.”

“But you can’t, we weren’t even supposed to be holding hands” Semi cried as he jerked away when the alpha’s finger tips grazed his thigh, “we can both get into trouble!”

“But I want to know” he groaned as he gave a small pant, his scent starting to throwing off Semi, “I’m feeling very funny and hot right now and I need to touch you” shoving the scared omega against the wall and stuck his hands under Semi’s tank top, “I need you right now.”

“Please stop” Semi cried as he tried his best to fight the alpha, the alpha easily overpowering the small omega, “I-I’m claimed!”

The alpha pressed himself up against the omega, Semi thrown off by just how hot the alpha was, how sweaty and in pain he seemed to be in. Feeling the alpha’s fingertips claw at his waist. His overwhelming scent was starting to make him feel dizzy, the alpha’s body heat started to make the omega feel hot, his punching stopped as he felt his body start to become weak. His hand grasped onto the alpha’s shoulders as his knees buckled, the room spinning so much that he felt that he was about to vomit. Feeling the white sticky substance that leaked out of his cock and hole start running down his legs, the omega hating the feeling and started freaking out as he knew what was happening to him.

He was entering his heat.

This freaked Semi out as the alpha rubbed his hands up and down the omega’s burning body, unable to understand why. His heats always came and went on a set schedule, never a minute late entering it, and never too early exiting it. He had just went through his heat a couple of weeks ago and was only supposed to go through them for four days every month.

He was so confused why this alpha is causing him to enter it.

Was he dying?

Getting sick?

Why was the alpha’s contact making him feel all weird and tingly?

He was so scared of what was happening to him.

“P-please stop” Semi whined, forcing his heated and tired body to try and push the alpha away, “I n-need to d-dance!”

“But you like that I’m touching you” nipping on the omega’s neck, Semi yelping and headbutted him, the alpha shouting out in pain and cupped his forehead as he backed away. Semi fell on his butt against the wall, one hand cupping his forehead, the other over the small bite mark as he started to cry.

His body felt so weak the even the wall wasn’t giving him much support, falling onto his side and hugged his stomach, fingernails digging into his upper arms. He panted and squirmed in discomfort of the sticky substance soaking up his shorts, his tank soaked in sweat. He couldn’t remain still, moaning, groaning and crying out in pain. Hating how his heats made him feel so weak, caused him so much pain and made him such an easy target.

He was so confused and afraid.

“That’s a bad omega” Junn growls as he fell on his knees, the alpha going through his own problem, “I need to put myself in you…...I feel like I’m about to explode!”

“A-are you in…..heat too” Semi panted at the alpha in pain, the alpha groaning and almost crying as his hands cupped his clothed cock.

Junn shook his head no, “I-I’m in a rut” repeatedly slamming his head against the hard floor a few times, “I can’t fucking take it any longer Eita, I need to be IN you!”

“I-I don’t know what you m-mean…..by that” Semi whined as he rolled on his back, unable to stop the tears, “I n-need Manabu!”

Manabu always made his heats go by a lot smoother, always gave him some pain reliever, always made sure to have his nest prepared filled with comforting scents, nice candles that always made his small room smelled nice, covered up his strong scent emitting from him in when he got this way. 

“I n-need my nest” Semi cried, wanting so bad to curl up in the mountain of pillows, blankets and stuffed toys as he just felt nothing but agonizing pain, “I need it!”

He’s feeling so empty and yearning for the alpha to touch him, never experiencing this need. But its going to get him in trouble for giving into this new and scary feeling, he already knew he was going to get in trouble from this bite mark the alpha gave him.

“I need you” Junn crawling in between Semi’s legs and rubbed his bulging clothed cock right up against the omega’s clothed soaked entrance, Semi shaking with fear under the alpha, “I NEED in you!”

Semi just shook his head, Junn not happy with the omega’s ‘disobedience’. The omega started to kick his legs before the man on top of him held down his legs, continuing to rub up against the omega, the younger man crying and screaming.

Hating the sensation.

Scared at what this guy meant by being ‘in him’.

His whole body trembling in fear, his body seemingly becoming weaker, feeling a weird sensation that made him let out an odd sound he had never made before in his life. But the alpha took the sound as a sign of encouragement and rubbed up against him harder.

“I want in you” the alpha grabbing the waistband of the omega’s shorts, “I need you.”

Semi could only cry as his shorts were being removed, closing his eyes and was just waiting to get this humiliation over with.

“Get off of him alpha” Manabu screaming and grabbed the back of the young alpha’s shirt and tossed him back, calling out for the caregivers as he bent down to a sobbing Semi.

“I’m in h-heat” the young omega cried as Manabu pulled up the shorts and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the tiny omega’s frame with a worried expression, knowing whenever Semi was in heat that he was in great pain. Normally omegas experience pain regardless, but with the young omega below him it’s worse than the average heat. He needs medical help, a lot of pills and a plethora of scented candles and a large nest to make him feel somewhat at ease.

He was glad he was able to keep the young omega’s virginity in tact, knowing his new alpha in a couple of weeks will not be happy if he wasn’t pure.

“Shhhh” Manabu cooed as he cradled the tiny omega in his hands, remembering how he held the tiny omega in his arms just minutes after he was born, the tiny omega clinging onto him now the same was when he was first born, “it’s ok I’m here.”

“Please don’t leave me” burrowing his head into the older omega’s neck, the older omega heart aching at just how scared he is, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. Feeling bad at what’s to come for the omega’s eleventh birthday; eyeing the caregivers drag Junn out of the room. 

He kissed Semi’s head as they walked out of the room, “I won’t leave you ok.”

“Promise to n-never leave me” Semi sobbed, thinking of the older omega as his surrogate mother, “please don’t ever!”

Manabu knew the time was drawing near that he was going to have to give him away to the older alpha, while he will see the young omega for training while he goes back to working nearly full time at the baby center, he wouldn’t be able to be around Semi nearly twenty-four seven like normal, only a few hours a day. What he was really dreading was when Semi would turn eighteen. Since Semi has been claimed, the minute he turns eighteen years old is when he will be done with his training, he will be released to be with the alpha in the outside world, heart aching that he most likely won’t ever see the young omega ever again after that. Manabu hadn’t been claimed, so he’s stuck there to be a baby maker just like Semi’s father. Make babies as an alpha’s plaything till the day he dies. He’s grown an attachment to Semi and thinks of the blond as one of his own.......really dreading the day he has to give up another child.

“I won’t my child.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-8:30 P.M.-

 

Konoha didn’t know if this was a good idea as he stared at the omega before him while they were stretching, gulping as he couldn’t help himself by looking at the omega up and down. The omega wearing short booty shorts, wearing a tank top that made his small breasts stick out, looking down the omega’s tank while he wasn’t looking, having to adjust his sweatpants in as he felt himself get turned on. What made it worse was the tank is white…..an the omega’s bra is a soft pink color….being able to see the omega’s slightly swollen stomach, bra and some of his breast clear as day.

He is seriously wandering if the omega is purposely trying to fuck with him at this point with this revealing outfit.

He didn’t think Semi would be THIS dressed down…...not that he hated it, quiet the opposite.

He would love some warning next time.

Semi went into the splits with such ease that he had to fight off a dirty thought running through his mind, knowing he would sending his own ass over the edge before they even start dancing. Konoha was curious enough if he could go into the splits, and mimicked Semi’s movements.

Tried.

He didn’t make it very far before straining his legs and hurt his dick, groaning in pain and face planted the floor.

“Really dumbass?”

“I was curious” Konoha whined, his voice muffled by the floor.

“Just because you’re curious doesn’t mean you should try it” Semi rolling his eyes and slapped the back of the alpha’s head, the alpha snapping his head up to look at Semi, “just squat and stretch your legs out, otherwise you can really hurt yourself.”

Konoha smirked as he painfully followed the omega’s orders, squatting and stretching, “how come you can do all this with so much ease?”

“I was taught how to dance fifteen to sixteen hours a day everyday when I was ten and eleven, while I didn’t have extremely long days, I still practiced dancing everyday from ages twelve through fifteen, then I stripped for nearly a year, then I met Suga one day and helped me get the job at the hotel and have somewhat danced in my spare time” Semi explains as he stood up and walked behind the alpha, putting pressure on his shoulders to weigh him down, Konoha’s heart pounding in his chest at the contact, “you need to squat down further.”

“But it already hurts squatting this low!”

“I’m in charge asshole, now squat down further!”

“Oh my got this hurts” Konoha whined as the omega forced him to squat further, kicking out his right leg out more, the alpha already feeling exhausted. 

He hasn’t been here for no more than thirty minutes and the omega was already kicking his ass.

“How do you stretch your body out like this?!”

“Practice and forcing my body to move this way” Semi snapped back at him, giving him an evil smile as he kicked the alpha’s left leg out, the blond doing a full split.

Konoha doing everything in his power to not scream out in pain; face planting on the floor again after sitting in the splits for a few moments.

“You’re evil!”

“You should have known what you’re getting yourself into” Semi smirks as he waves some of the cash Konoha promised in his hands, “you’re paying me for lessons, so I own your ass for the whole lesson and make sure you get something out of it.”

Konoha as he saw the devious glint in the omega’s eyes, normally most people would get scared with those piercing eyes of his. He’s seen this glint plenty of times at work when the omega would hone in one someone who was fucking up…...and they looked like they want to piss their pants.

But not Konoha.

He found the glint to be thrilling…….very hot with this normally uptight omega.

He licked his lips and smiled up at the omega, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Semi was walking towards the stripper pole and playfully did a couple of twirls, the omega stopping with his back turned to the alpha, the alpha finding this to be very hot. He turned his head to the side and looked at the alpha from the corner of his eyes with a devious smile, shaking his perky butt a bit at the alpha, “well then come on, lets get started.”

Oh he knew the omega is purposely fucking with him right now, unable to stop his nose from bleeding as he stared at the omega’s butt. His perky butt that Konoha just wanted to fucking touch. Wanting to do so many bad things to Semi so bad.

Muttering to himself as he stood himself up as Semi messed with his laptop to the music all set up, “you cheeky omega.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

‘Ok’ trying to calm himself down as he munched on the salad in front of him, trying to ignore the piercing gazes, trying to distract himself, ‘Nao is with Keiji’s to stay the night with his cousins, Keiji says he’s very happy and is getting along with his cousins just fine. He’s been a very good helper and being very obedient, so make sure he gets a gift for being a good kid’ picturing his smiling face that made his lips curl up a bit, ‘he’s safe.’

Futakuchi, who was sitting next to the omega, intertwined their fingers and gave it a small squeeze, Tobio giving it a small squeeze back as a thank you. The alpha setting himself as close as possible could with the omega, glad that Daisho sprayed down the omega with scent blockers; Daisho wanting to make sure that they can’t smell his fear.

Daisho looking and seeming just as nervous as Tobio and Futakuchi.

If Daisho is visibly showing showing any signs of distress, that means something is really wrong. It means that the older alpha is afraid that he might not have a good of a handle of things as he thought he did, normally being five to ten steps ahead of people.

Which just made Futakuchi’s nerves worse.

Tobio took another bite as he refused to look in front of him, focusing his gaze on the man on the other side of who he was trying to ignore, focusing on the brunette haired alpha that Futakuchi looked a lot like. The omega learning that his nae is Jirou, and he seemed very pleasant and mild mannered, a lot different than the stern and mean mental image that he concocted in his brain.

Which helped and didn’t help his nerves.

‘The surprise dinner at Semi’s tomorrow is going to be fun’ Tobio told himself as he tried to not visibly shake in his seat, ‘Kuroo seemed happy about the surprise, Keiji is ready for Hikaru to meet him, it’s going to be great. Everyone will drink, dance, have fun, and make memories and all of that corny shit.’

Don’t not daring to look at him in the eyes.

“So Tobio, you’ve been so quiet” the other brunette cooed on the other side of the person he was trying to avoid eye contact with, Tobio snapping to Oikawa’s father, unable but to help but think Oikawa looks exactly like him, “you feeling ok?”

Tobio gave him a shy smile and a small nod, “y-yes I’m good, just nervous about meeting my boyfriend’s family is all.”

“Oh we don’t bite” the alpha smiles, Tobio finding something a little off about it, “I mean I know we have had our bad beginnings with the contract and whatnot” lazily waving his hand as Jirou rolled his eyes at him, “but the fact that you want to be with our Kenji despite all of it is truly remarkable and sweet, no need to be nervous.”

That didn’t help his nerves.

“Kenji you’ve picked yourself a beauty” the loud brunette gushed, Futakuchi face palming and started blushing out of embarrassment, “it’s so cute how you two can’t stop holding each others hands!”

“Please stop.”

“Well he’s not wrong” Jirou commented, “you found yourself a beauty that the whole family is shouting for joy right now.”

“Oh my god I’m not that bad” Futakuchi snapping his head at the two adult alpha’s, both of them smirking at the embarrassed alpha.

“That you for the compliments” Tobio bowing his head politely, “I’m honored to be talking to you guys.”

A little ass kissing wouldn’t help.

“Oh my goodness so polite” the loud brunette sticking his hand out to the omega, “I’m so glad we can all get along in this madness” Futakuchi not liking the gleam in the alpha’s eyes as Tobio shook his hand, “you may call me Tooru!”

“Nice to meet you Tooru” Tobio smiled as he is surprised by how nice he seems to be, it creeped him out and made him a little wary, but his smile was very welcoming and charming that it reminded him of his boyfriend back at the hotel.

“Nice to meet you Tobio” Tooru chirped, leaning across and pinched Futakuchi’s cheek, “my little Kenji is growing up!”

“Let go of me” Futakuchi looked annoyed as hell, Jirou just rolled his eyes and slapped Tooru’s hand.

“I think this is going well so far” Tobio whispered in Futakuchi’s ear, the alpha rubbing his cheek with a frown.

“So far” Futakuchi replies as he locks eyes with the alpha sitting across from Tobio, narrowing his eyes and wrapped an arm around Tobio’s waist, “I’m hoping that it keeps going well since my dad and Tooru are on their good behavior……..I don’t know about him.”

Tobio forcing himself to lock eye with the green eyed alpha in front of him, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised why he’s here. Tooru and Jirou preached love and forgiveness when he saw Daizo sitting at the kitchen table. How since Tobio is apart of their family, freaking Tobio out they are already claiming him, that they all need to get along and be with each other since they are family.

Every time the word ‘family’ was being said it made the omega want to vomit and run for the hills, not wanting to be apart of any family that threatens each other to keep quiet about a rape. Making him sit in front of his rapist. Giving him no choice in the matter…..not unless he seriously wants this family come and rain more hell upon him.

Futakuchi and Daisho had no idea Daizo was going to be there, Futakuchi calling and bitching the older alpha out on the phone. Daisho had to beg Futakuchi to listen to him, got him to calm down somewhat, telling him he would have given them a warning had he knew as well. Promising he will wait outside the whole time, as he wasn’t invited to the dinner, in case they need to leave asap. 

Daisho sounding just as upset about this as Futakuchi was…..if that was even possible.

Tobio nearly had a panic attack and hide to throw up the bathroom for a bit, Futakuchi not leaving his side once.

Daizo gave the omega a sweet smile, lightly brushing his feet against Tobio’s, “I’m glad we can finally be a family.”

Tobio not missing Daizo’s eye twitch.

 

-10:00 P.M.-

 

‘This is a really bad idea’ he internally screamed in his head as Semi placed his hands on his hips, their sweaty bodies pressed against each others as they swayed to the music, ‘this is a bad idea.’

He was about to lose it, the omega’s scent is extremely intoxicating, his finger twitching on the omega’s shoulders as he guided the two of them in the dance. The omega’s body heat felt so right against his hot body, the swaying of the omega’s hips was something to behold, really turned on by how well the omega can move his body. He was so graceful with his movements, quick on his feet, extremely coordinated.

He seemed so happy dancing.

His happiness is contagious, smiling at Semi’s joy. He seemed free, not taking things too seriously as he seemed to tease the alpha constantly. He was allowing the alpha to let him touch him. Semi’s laughter music to his ears whenever Konoha would trip over his own feet.

He could watch Semi twirl around all day with how happy it made him.

So impressed about how energetic and everywhere the omega seemed to be. Konoha knew this was how the omega seemed to unwind. Happy that the omega is letting himself be open around him. But he just had a hard time not slamming the omega against the wall and fuck him with whatever energy he had left, he has self control and would never force Semi like that.

‘Well, I guess I will have a nice mental image to jerk off to tonight.’

“Ok” Semi sticking his tongue out in concentration, the omega trying his hardest to not give into the undeniable and intoxicating heat between them, never having this feeling with Tendou, and he was starting to get a thrill of just how much he can test Konoha.

Teasing him.

Semi wondering if he was feeling this heat between the two of them.

Not knowing if he can keep his hands to himself.

He knew this was a bad idea from the start, the alpha’s tight t-shirt outlining his abs made Semi lick his lips. The way the alpha’s eyes never leave him while he stretched and danced around him made him feel needed, wanted. He wanted to touch the alpha as much as he could, but not too much that it might lead to something else.

Semi mentally slapping himself for even thinking about that, knowing he’s with Tendou.

Tendou who just seemed to be M.I.A whenever he became pregnant, who never wanted to talk or bond with his child. Who only seemed to be interested in sex and never wanted to talk and go out with the omega anymore.

But Konoha always talked to him.

Always called him his best friend.

Always teased him.

Always talked to him whenever he wanted to talk about his baby, Konoha seeming to be just as excited as he is about the topic.

Always going out with the omega to go go shopping for toys and clothes, always buying them for him despite his protests.

Konoha just seemed to want to be around him.

And Semi couldn’t deny it that he loves the alpha’s presence.

“Now watch me” Semi pulling away from the alpha, as he took a few steps back.

“No problem doll.”

He walks over to the stripper pole and stuck his tongue out at the alpha, smirking when he saw the alpha’s legs fidgeting. He wrapped his legs around the pole twirled around it gracefully, stopping and kicked his leg up in the air, his feet pointed straight in the air. Then he leaned he raised his hands in the air and leaned his body forward, doing multiple front flips towards Konoha, landing with ease on his two feet, his face centimeters away from his. He and Semi both stared at each other wordlessly, Semi panting from the dancing, Konoha panting as he felt himself get more turned on.

Speechless as the omega is mesmerizing.

Semi grabbed his hands, staring at Konoha with half lidded eyes and a smile, snapping him him back as he was guided all around the room by the omega. 

“Like I showed you earlier.”

“That stripper pole dancing you did there” Konoha laughing as Semi slapped him and kept on dancing.

“Not that” Semi blushing, “that twirling me around, I want to try something and I need you allow me to do what I want” raising an eyebrow at the alpha as his blush deepened, “got that?”

“Oh I do doll” Konoha smirking as he looked down at his feet so he doesn’t accidentally step on the omega’s foot, getting scolded and hit multiple time for it earlier, “just what surprise are you going to bestow gracefully to me on this fine night?”

“You will see” Semi slowing down their pace and tilted the alpha’s chin up to lock their eyes, “no looking down.”

‘So beautiful.’

“But I might step on your feet” Konoha gulped as he kept his eyes locked onto the intense brown eyes, “I REALLY don’t feel like being slapped again.”

“Then don’t fuck up.”

“Words of encouragement from someone who has been dancing since he was ten years old” Konoha smiling as Semi rolled his eyes, “you sure it’s ok for you to be doing flips like that while pregnant?”

“It’s fine as long as I don’t overdue it” Semi responded, pressing their hot and sweaty bodies up against each other, both of them gulping at the same time, “the baby enjoys it.”

“Really?”

Semi gave a small smile and nodded, “I can feel the babies emotions and needing for bonding, and this is how me and the little guy bond….talking and dancing.”

“I didn’t know you can bond like that” Konoha keeping this information in the back of his mind for future reference.

Semi nodded, “dancing is when I’m usually the most calm and in control, baby can feel my emotions and is influenced by it” Semi lightly patting his slightly swollen stomach, “I will talk to him while I move around, and it makes me feel good that the baby is happy with me.”

“Well I sure hope so” Semi giving him the signal pat on the shoulder, “bonding is muy muy importante!”

“Please don’t ever talk like that again” Semi scooting back a bit to get ready.

“I will talk however I want to talk to put-OW.”

“Don’t you dare try to call me a bitch in spanish” Semi yanking on his ear, “you fucking asshole, now come on and fucking spin me!”

“Fine bossy boots” Konoha whined as he lifted their arms in the air and helped spin Semi in circles, again becoming entranced in the omega’s fluid and graceful movements. 

Semi then stopped himself in Konoha’s hold, his back facing Konoha. He then caught the alpha off guard and slammed his back against the alpha, slamming the alpha against the wall. The alpha gasped as froze when Semi’s nice and perfect butt was right against his clothed, and erect cock. He gasps as he looked down at the omega in shock, Semi looking up at him with fear, fearing the alpha might reject his surprise and his blushed furiously.

He didn’t know why he wanted to do this.

He couldn’t understand why…...he was so fucking afraid of these strong feelings that has been eating at him this whole week.

He could tell the alpha was surprised, standing between him and the wall frozen. Semi didn’t know what was going through his mind, didn’t know what came over him to just want to rub up against the alpha. He was starting to think that this was a huge mistake.

“I...I’m sorry” Semi unable to hold back his tears, taking his butt off of the alpha, the alpha snapping back into reality, “I didn’t me-I mean I wanted to surprise yo-……..I’m so-” 

Konoha grabbed the omega’s hips and slammed them up against his, both of them gasping, “don’t apologize.”

“You sure?”

Konoha looked at the omega in the eyes with happy tears and a bleeding nose, the omega wanting to face palm at the weird alpha, “I just wanted to make sure this is actually happening is all.”

“Y-yeah” Semi responded, wondering why the alpha was this happy, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Konoha chuckled as he softly rubbed his thumbs against the omega’s sensitive hips, the omega’s hips twitching in reaction to his soft touch, stifling back a moan, “I would love for you to keep on at it, but if you change you mind then that’s fine….” smiling as he let out a low growl as he set his chin on the omega’s shoulders, “it’s your lessons, I’m paying you to do whatever you want to teach me.”

That did something for the omega. The dominance in his voice, his gentle touches, his willingness to let the him do whatever he wants. Letting the omega have his own choice, letting him do what he wants with him or blue balling him, Konoha seemed to content with both of those choices.

As long as that’s what Semi’s wants.

Tendou was never happy with his choices unless it was agreeing to sleep with him.

Semi knew what he wanted.

Semi placed his hands over the alpha’s on his hips, grinding his hips down onto the alpha’s bulge. Konoha pants as he gently guides the omega’s hips, loving the feeling of the omega on him, loving the swaying of the hips that were bringing him pleasure. Loving the moans escaping his lips, leaning his head back onto Konoha’s shoulder in pleasure, getting off on how hard the alpha was.

Getting turned on that the alpha was getting hard because of him.

“You know how to move your sexy body” Konoha panted, loving slow and sensual movements, “I can totally believe you were a stripper.”

“Glad to know I’m making this lesson enjoyable” Semi panted while staring at the alpha with half-lidded eyes, both of their lips centimeters away from each other, feeling each others hot breaths on their lips, “glad to know you didn’t freak out on me.”

“I don’t know what fucking moron would reject you” Konoha replied, “plus your were being very persuasive with me this whole lesson, gave me a small show” moaning as Semi pressed down hard on him, “I c-couldn’t resist.”

“Didn’t know I was doing that well” Semi smiling wider as Konoha’s hands pulled up Semi’s tank and lowered his shorts a bit to touch Semi’s skin, placing his hands back on his bare hips and thrust his hips a bit, both of their breaths hitching, both of them refusing to break eye contact, “is this money well spent?”

“Fuck yeah” Konoha’s nose bleeding more as they both picked up their speed, “I’m satisfied with your teaching methods, I think I know how to move my hips a hell of a lot better now.”

Semi bit his bottom lip, wanting so bad to know what the alpha’s lips feel like against, feeling a pull to close the tiny gap between them.

“Semi I’m home” Tendou called out as they both halted their movements, hearing the front door slam shut, “are you finished with your dance lesson with blondie?”

Semi and Konoha both hoped away from each other and shouted back, “just about!”

Semi and Konoha looked at each other as they had no idea how to process their moment they had each other. Both of them loved it. Both of them wanted to continue. But they both knew if they don’t haul their asses up and cover up the odd stench in here, that they were going to be caught.

They both adjusted their clothing and both tried fanning themselves off, Semi so glad he kept perfume down here due to the fact that he hated the stench of sweat. He ran up to Konoha, both of them blushing like crazy as Semi sprayed him down.

“A…...are we still on for tomorrow’s dance lesson before the your dinner…..thing” Konoha fidgeting his fingers, really hoping he didn’t scare the omega in any way.

Semi nodded as he halted the alpha’s finger fidgeting with each other and stared at him directly in the eyes, “yes.”

Blood burst out of Konoha’s nose and fell on his back, giving the omega a thumbs up as he laid on the ground.

Semi kept on blushing as he face palmed, “dumbass.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Oh my god I’m stuffed” Tooru wiping his mouth with the napkin, “steak was delicious as usual Jirou, thank you for inviting me!”

“You invited yourself” Jirou rolling his eyes, looking at his son and his boyfriend and gave them a polite smile that just drove the knife in Futakuchi’s heart deeper, “you enjoy the food Tobio?”

“Yes sir” Tobio bowing his head, “it was very delicious.”

“Thank you for the dinner father” the alpha planting on a fake smile.

“No problem son” Jirou beaming at his son, finally glad that his son has finally rid the nasty and disgusting thoughts of loving alpha’s out of brain.

Futakuchi wanting to break down as this dinner has proved one thing to him, his father will never truly accept him; only ever wanting his father’s approval of who he truly is.

Not who he THINKS he is.

“Thank you uncle Futakuchi” Daizo giving his sweet smile that has not left dinner this whole time, unable to stop staring at Tobio the whole time, “the cooks around here are nice aren’t they Tobio?”

The omega gulped and gave a small nod, squeezing the alpha’s hand, “yes they are Daizo.”

Not helping with his nerves at all.

Tooru watched the two’s small exchange with each other and gave a smirk, “hey Jirou, was there something you wanted to Kenji about?”

Getting a small thrill out of seeing Tobio’s mesmerizing eyes widening slightly.

Finding that he likes how beautiful he looks when he’s scared.

“Yes there is actually” the alpha standing up and gesturing his head to the door, “let’s go talk.”

Futakuchi looked Daizo staring intensely at the omega, then back at a panicked Tobio, “I woul-”

“Go Kenji” Tobio plastering on a fake smile, “if I need help moving around I will call to you ok?”

Tobio’s eyes pleading for him to just hurry up.

Kenji bent down and captured the omega’s lips, being able to feel the rage emitting off of Daizo, pulling away and put on a fake smile, “I will be right back.”

The alpha begrudgingly walking with his father into the next room.

Tooru gives an evil smile as he sees Tobio avoiding eye contact by focusing on his plate, “oh boy I’m going to cap off for a refill, you two boys need any beer, whine, vodka?”

“Some beer would be fine” Daizo responds as he still stares at the omega.

“I’m fine” Tobio mutters as he forces himself to eat some rice.

“You sure beauty” Tooru asks as he heads back to the kitchen, “I would hate to not bring something back to you.”

“Thank you for your offer Tooru” Tobio politely replies, “but I’m good.”

“Ok beauty, be back in a few you two” he sang as he walked into the kitchen with a smile.

As soon as Tooru walked out of the kitchen is when Daizo immediately pressed his foot on the omega’s clothed cock, the omega’s eyes widening as he slammed his hands onto the table and clenched the tablecloth, biting his bottom lip to hold back his cries; afraid what the alpha would do if he were to call out for help.

“Please stop” the omega whimpered as he looked at the green eyed alpha with pleading eyes.

“I missed you” Daizo purrs as he leans forward, poking the omega’s nose with a steak knife that made Tobio’s heart beat ten times faster, “you must certainly love cock in you if you seriously can’t control yourself for more than one day without me.”

“I-I-” Tobio shivering the plate away from him and slammed his head on the table when the alpha started massaging Tobio’s cock, not holding back and pressed down hard as he did so, Tobio panting and couldn’t stop his whole body from trembling.

“I can forgive you seeing as I’m pleasuring you right now” giving a small chuckle, “but you do realize I will make sure you come back to me.”

Tobio wanted to run off so badly right now, pissed off that he was in an actual chair and not his wheelchair. He could easily move himself a hell of a lot easier if he just refused Tooru’s insistence on sitting in the nice and comfortable chairs, cursing himself for not thinking he would be left alone by this son of a bitch.

“N-no” Tobio gasping as he pressed down harder, “I-I’m with F-….Kenji.”

“Does he fuck you better” twirling the knife in his hand.

“Y-yes.”

“I doubt that” he growled and slammed the knife on Tobio’s right hand, the same fucking hand that had been healing from when he punched the mirror after getting raped by him the first time. 

Tobio snapped his head up and let out a soundless scream, tears running down his cheeks as he stared at Daizo in disbelief. The alpha stared at him with an unreadable expression, Tobio’s body trembling in the seat as he felt sick to his stomach, the alpha still massaging him.

“That was for cheating and hurting my feelings by sleeping with my cousin” seeing nothing but jealousy in the alpha’s eyes, then plastering on the sweet smile that he gave him the whole time at dinner, wiping some of Tobio’s tears away with his thumb, “but I still love you, so consider that you getting your punishment for hurting me” sticking his thumb in Tobio’s mouth, the omega too stunned and just kept staring at Daizo with shock.

The alpha rubbing his thumb in his mouth for a bit before taking it back out, sucking on that same thumb and gave out a content hum, “you still taste delicious.”

Tobio was going to vomit.

He snapped himself out of his shock and ignored the pain on his bottom, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he sprinted out of the dining room. He ran to the nearest bathroom and slammed it open, bending down to the nearest toilet and puked out all of his dinner. Puking and sobbing, feeling nothing but pain. Hating himself for doing such a shitty job on protecting his own baby.

He fucking hated this.

He needed Oikawa now to get Daizo off of him, or else he didn’t know if he could hold back on cutting himself.

“Let me see your hand.”

Tobio jumped in surprise and snapped his head up, seeing Tooru looking down at him as he held a medical kit.

Tobio wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffed, “what?”

Tooru sat on his knees and looked at him with the same intensity that Oikawa gave him, making his heart ache for his boyfriend even more, “let me see your hand.”

Tobio slowly raises his right hand up, surprised that the blade was still stuck in his hand. The alpha carefully turned hand to get a better look at the omega’s palm, seeing the tip of the knife sticking out a bit.

“It’s doable” Tooru says and without warning yanks the knife out of his hand, Tobio letting out a cry in pain. The alpha then poured water onto the wound, pouring disinfectant on it, Tobio setting his forehead on the alpha’s shoulder and let out another cry, “you’re doing great, I’m almost done.”

Tobio just nodded in response.

Next thing Tobio knew the alpha had quickly stitched up his wound and neatly wrapped it up, holding up the omega’s hand with a bright smile, “all done!”

“H-how?”

“I used to want to be a doctor like my momma” Tooru responded as he inspected his hand again, “I was pretty good at it, but being lawyer sounded a hell of a lot more appealing after a few years in college!”

“Will I need to go to a hospital” Tobio tilting his head, not able to know what to think of him.

He was threatened by this guy along with a few others.

Now he’s helping him.

He seems to nice.

But something seemed off about his kindness.

But he just helped him.

“Oh that won’t be necessary” Tooru chirped, “he didn’t hit a vein which is goo-”

“Ho-”

“Beauty” holding a finger up to the omega’s lips to politely shut him up, “I saw you running away when I walked back into the kitchen with blood on the table, and Daizo still be the same little shit that he is acting like he’s innocent.”

“Oh.”

“But as I was saying, he didn’t hit a vein, otherwise you would still be bleeding” he smiles, “it wasn’t too bad if I was able to stitch it up the way I was able to. And don’t worry” placing a hand over the omega’s stomach, “baby won’t die.”

“Bu-”

“I can smell a pregnant omega fifty miles away” Tooru chuckles, “does Futakuchi know?”

Tobio nodded.

“So you two are waiting to surprise us then” Tooru excitedly gasps as Tobio nods with a small smile, “I never thought the day would have come, our Kenji is going to be a dad!”

‘Let’s go with that.’

“He’s pretty excited” Tobio lied, “he wants to break the news to his father first.”

“So keep it on the down low” putting a finger up to his lips, “will do beauty!”

‘Beauty?’

“I will make sure Daizo won’t do this again” Tooru smiles, one that gave off a weird vibe to the omega, but nodded his head as he didn’t know why he felt this way towards the alpha, “I will make sure you two aren’t in the same room with each other anymore….ok?”

Tobio nodded his head with a thankful smile, “not to be rude, but if that is possible than that would be great.”

“Oh it’s not rude request if someone just stabbed your hand.”

‘And touched me.’

“Believe me, I will make sure of it” running a hand through the omega’s hair and wiped the tears away from his eyes, the omega deciding to stop questioning the alpha’s kindness, thinking he’s just this nice and sweet like Oikawa, “and I encourage you to fuck the shit out of Kenji.”

Tobio chocked on his spit, “what?!”

“I know you want him off of you” staring at the omega with half lidded eyes and an oddly creepy smile, “a good way do that and make the baby feel more at ease, is to sleep with Kenji.”

Tobio nodded.

But it wasn’t going to be Kenji.

 

-Flashback-

 

“I mean am I really that fucking fat” Tobio sobbed as he stuffed some popcorn in his mouth from the bowl his brother was holding out for him, “I mean I know I’m pregnant, but it hurts my feelings!”

His mother patted his head in sympathy, knowing she was the same way when she was pregnant with the omega, “you’re not fat sweetie.”

“Then what do you call this” pointing to his extremely swollen stomach, being eight months along.

“I call it you being healthy for carrying your two precious boys” his mom patiently answered, giving out few coughs as she adjusted her cap to cover up her nearly bald head.

Tobio pouted and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth, feeling a need to just stuff his face as humanly possible. Sweet, salty, hot, cold, soft, hard or crunchy…….didn’t matter to him, he just needed to have food within reach as he just can’t seem to stop. He was glad Kuroo and Bokuto were extremely patient and would get up at two or three the morning, always struggling to get out of his own bed and would go to his brother’s room where Bokuto has been staying in with his brother to help him out with him, poke his brother’s head who knows how many times before he ends up slapping him hard to wake him up, wanting them to specifically buy him certain foods for his odd cravings. While they weren’t the happiest about it, they knew not to cross Tobio when he wanted his food and didn’t want him going out all on his own to get it himself, and come home to an excited Tobio that was ready to have his cravings filled.

Kuroo never thought he would see the light of day of seeing his brother cry over food.

Bokuto was always happy to be helping out, and would give Kuroo some days off to do whatever the restless omega wanted to do before the babies came along. Despite the circumstances that led Tobio to become pregnant, Bokuto was excited and ready to play ‘alpha’ to help him out. He and Tobio have done some things that Kuroo would murder him for when Tobio got extremely horny, the omega coming onto him so strongly when the two of them were alone not too long after Tobio found out he was having twins. They have made out, jerked each other off and humped the shit out of each other, Tobio feeling too scared to go any further and Bokuto didn’t blame him and never got mad at him, never pushing him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Willingly wanting to make the omega feel good as much as he could.

Both of them promising to not say a word to anyone else for Bokuto’s safety.

But he wasn’t going to even deny that Tobio is very hot, especially when aroused. Having to fan himself a bit as he sat on the floor in front of the omega, trying not to get turned on by the mental image of the omega sitting on his lap and humping him on Kuroo’s computer chair. Bokuto gave himself a small slap to seriously stop thinking about it, Kuroo smirking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Bokuto just smiling at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Kuroo was sitting next to Tobio on the couch, frowning at him as he held a bowl of popcorn out for him, “who called you fat?”

“No one called him fat” his mother replied as she brushed some her son’s hair out of his face, the young omega looking like he completely disagreed with what she just said, “we were just buying some baby clothes and a store clerk noticed us going into the alpha and omega sections, the proceeded to ask your brother if he was having triplets or quadruplets.”

“It hurt” the omega grumbles as he had a hard time adjusting himself on the couch, his back aching no matter what position he was in, only time when he wasn’t uncomfortable and aggravated was when he was fulfilling a craving or making out with Bokuto, not going to deny to himself that the alpha is an extremely good kisser, “I’m carrying twins, that bitch needs to make sure before saying that I’m fatter than I actually am…..am I really that fat” looking at his mom with a worried expression.

“Look honey…….you do eat a lot” pinching his cheek as he pouted, “but that’s normal to get cravings, you just have a huge need to eat all the time because your whole first month you did nothing but throw up and not eat much. Plus your not just feeding one in here” he mom smiling down at the stomach, happy to be a grandmother, “your feeding these two and yourself.”

“And one of them is an alpha” Bokuto chirped at the omega, “and alpha’s inside and out the womb require a lot of food…...mostly protein.”

“I keep meaning to ask you” Kuroo tossing a popcorn into his best friend’s mouth, “how do you suddenly know so much about pregnancies?”

“I got curious one day and tried talking to my step-dad about it, since you know he’s a doctor” Kuroo and Tobio nodding, the omega staring at him intensely that it made Bokuto shiver a bit, “he got a little annoyed of me asking question after question” Kuroo chuckling at the image of his annoyed father, nice man, but he works too damn much that he gets irritable easily, “so he handed me a book on all that fun jazz!”

“Tch, that curious weren’t yah” Kuroo chuckles as he stands he pours another bag of popcorn into the bowl, already having five to six bags of popcorn on standby for his brother.

“Well duh, I’m helping you take care of him” in more ways than one, “you know how clueless I am unless I know what the fuck I’m actually doing, and I’m not going to screw something up that would harm Tobio or the babies!”

“You’re so sweet” Kuroo’s mother cooed, “why can’t you be my son as well, you’re a lot more helpful than Tetsurou” sticking her tongue at her oldest child.

“I help you out a lot” Kuroo whined as he kicked Bokuto on the leg, “more than the owl!”

“You know I’m messing with you son” his mother chuckles.

“I’m offended.”

“And I care that you’re offended why” she smirks as she wraps an arm around Tobio’s shoulder, inwardly jumping up and down at how happy she was that her baby is being more open with her, pointing to Tobio, “you know this one is my favorite.”

Bokuto busts out laughing as Kuroo grumbled, maneuvering himself on the couch when he started to lose his balance, the alpha falling to the floor. Tobio could have easily saved him, just reach out and grab his brother’s arm, but the omega was more worried about one thing.

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn out of his brother’s hands before it could fall on the floor.

Kuroo looking betrayed as Tobio snatched the bowl out of his hands; his mother and Bokuto laughing their asses off as Tobio laid the bowl on his stomach. Adjusting his bra under his maternity shirt that he threw a hissy fit earlier that day, wanting to wear the shirt and not a dress as he was getting annoyed of wearing them constantly. He munched on the popcorn with a bored expression, not giving a damn about what his older brother was griping about as he was glad that he got want he wanted today; wearing a shirt and yoga pants and eating food; now as long as no one else called him fat again and as long as Bokuto was up for a secret make out session later tonight then he should be fine for the rest of the night.

Starting to get a little horny again.

Getting pissed off that as the closer he gets to his due date, the more he wants Bokuto to actually stick his dick inside of him, a thought that scares him because of the pain received when Ats…...

The omega took a deep breath and was glad his mother still had her arms wrapped around him. Otherwise he would have went into a panic attack. 

But he never would have ever think of having a thought like that at all.

And not with Bokuto either. But alas, here he was having somewhat of a fling behind his brother’s back; it was kind of thrilling.

No feelings attached, just screwing around a bit.

He and Bokuto agreed to that, both of them viewing each other as just friends. A friend helping out another friend with their problem, both of them not looking for anything more for each other. Tobio wouldn’t call what they were doing as ‘getting intimate’, to him intimacy was going all the way; sticking a dick inside someone’s hole. What he called what they were doing as screwing around, having a bit off fun.

No intimacy, just fun.

For some reason just having Bokuto around him in his horny pregnant mindset turned him on, and Tobio can only chalk it up to being lonely since he’s never had an attraction to the alpha, and the only other alpha he would allow near him other than Bokuto was his brother…..and there is no way in hell he would try to hop on his brother’s lap to make out with him. That would just be wrong. Bokuto is a very good looking alpha, Tobio won’t deny that, but Bokuto just wasn’t his type to go any further just screwing around a bit. Even Bokuto made that clear because he didn’t want Tobio to be afraid of him after his pregnancy, which the omega was thankful for since he didn’t want the alpha attached to him ‘like that’. Just friends…...but Kuroo wouldn’t see it that way.

Which is why they both agreed with each other to keep quiet about it, try not to think about it after Tobio had his babies, as they both promised each other that’s how long their fun was gonna last.

“You care more about that popcorn than you care about me” Kuroo whined as he sat up from the floor, Bokuto chuckling as he patted his best friend’s head, “I’m offended!”

“I’m content” Tobio said with a mouth full of popcorn, raising an eyebrow at him, “be glad that it didn’t get all over the floor or I would have started crying and hitting you.”

“It’s just popcorn.”

“It’s my mental stability” Tobio shrugged as he threw a popcorn at his brother’s forehead, his brother chuckling as he couldn’t stay irritated with him, glad that his brother is not crying or yelling at him for the smallest things.

Him getting the brunt of his brother’s erratic emotions……..oh those hormones.

“Ow” Tobio whined, pulling his shirt over his bulging stomach and glared at his stomach, grunting more when he saw little tiny feet push against his stomach, “I get it you little asshole you want out.”

“Tch” Kuroo chuckles as he sees the little feet that has been waking his bother up in the middle of the night for over a month, his little brother feeling the kicking a couple of weeks after the sonogram, smirking at the little alpha inside his brother’s womb, “active little fucker.”

“Those are little alpha’s for you” his mother chuckles, “you didn’t even know when to stop when you were in the womb Tetsurou, I swear I was begging for the nine month mark so I could pull you out of my vagina myself.”

“Oh dear god mom” Kuroo face palming as Bokuto and his mother laughed at him.

Tobio too entranced with the little feet he could see, still unable to fully process that he was actually about to have his son’s in less than a month from now, he didn’t know if he would be ready. He never even thought he was even going to have kids, when he was ten years old he made that decision and had stuck by it, but here he is at sixteen about to have twins. Now he can’t picture a life without these two troublemakers inside of him. He loves them so much that it scares him, talking to them a lot and playing with them, to feel their little hands and feet against his hands. They are very responsive to him, he would talk to them, and would they actually respond with their punching and kicking.

He would love to think they were calling out ‘mommy’ to him.

Bokuto sat on his knees as set his hands on Tobio’s stomach, the omega wincing as the little alpha started rapidly kicking against Bokuto’s hand. The white haired alpha beamed and gestured Kuroo with his head, “excited little fella, come and feel!”

Kuroo looked at his brother with an amused expression, seeing his brother looking conflicted, “you mind right now?”

Tobio just waved his hand lazily, groaning as the small alpha gave a harsh kick, “it’s time to start bonding anyway, that’s his way of getting my attention to get more people to touch my stomach to ‘talk’ to; I can feel his excitement right now.”

“Really now” Kuroo smiles as he sat next to his bother on the couch, seeing a little foot kicking against Bokuto’s hand repeatedly, the alpha drummed his fingers along the omega’s stomach and beamed as he kept playing with the small alpha.

“Yeah, he’s gonna be a very energetic and social alpha” Tobio wincing as his brother pats him on the head, Tobio shoving some more popcorn in his mouth, “I can feel it.”

“I bet he is if he seems this excited about bonding” placing his hand on his brother’s stomach, not even five seconds pass before feeling a kick against his hand, the small alpha kicking both of the older alpha’s hands with such excitement that it filled Tobio up with so much happiness.

His son’s happiness being contagious.

“Is that a smile” his mother whispers with a soft smile, chuckling as her son started blushing like crazy.

“N-no” the omega trying to hold back the smile as best as he could, holding onto the bowl of popcorn in one hand to keep it from falling off from the kicking.

“You know I’m glad he’s making you happy sweetheart” his mother pecking him on the cheek, “you need someone to other than your brothers” gesturing to the two alpha’s entertaining the small alpha.

“Despite our issues, you know you make me happy to mom” Tobio frowning at the older omega, knowing what his mother was insinuating, “you’re going to make it through the treatment mom.”

“Honey you know I’m not one to sugarcoat” wiping a stay tear running down Tobio’s cheek, “I’m fighting with all my strength honey, but things aren’t looking up.”

“Please don’t say that mom” Tobio having a hard time not getting emotional, feeling how unfair it was that the moment him and his mother start to get close, is when they learn that she’s dying with her weak immune system, “you will make it though” refusing to even think of a life without his mom.

Dead set in his mind that she will live.

She has to.

He felt another set of hands push on the opposite side of the small alpha, looking down and sniffing as he saw his little omega’s little hand slightly open and close against his stomach. Most people would find it creepy that he could see his children’s limbs so clearly as they push up against him, but it filled him up with an odd feeling of happiness. He had never felt this happy in years and it was because of these two little fuckers.

He was glad he was talked out of giving them away.

“I didn’t forget about you” placing his hands over to the tiny hands reaching out to him, feeling the tiny omega become content, taking note that his omega son just wants the physical contact and talking, no playing or anything. His alpha wanted to be played with and will be more demanding when he wants his attention, wanted to be talked to a bit, but he was more interested in playing than talking.

The omega just wanted to chill back and relax.

“I know you want out too little one” he spoke softly, rubbing small circles with his finger against the tiny palms, feeling the omega become excited and tried to clench his tiny fingers to grab Tobio’s fingers, feeling the omega’s frustration on not being able to grab onto his mom, “I promise it’s almost time.”

He can feel his omega being way more frustrated than the alpha.

“Almost time” Kuroo sang, “then you two can be spoiled like there’s no tomorrow” poking near Tobio’s hand to the omega, as he pulled back the omega practically punched Tobio’s stomach. Let let out a loud groan in pain, the omega punching the stomach again and again.

“Kuroo he wants your attention too” Tobio throwing his head back at the pain of the aggressive omega, getting a strong feeling this little one was going to require a lot of attention.

“Calm down your hurting your momma” Kuroo softly scolded as he placed his other hand against one of the omega’s that was punching Tobio, the omega stopping and tried to clench onto Kuroo’s and Tobio’s hand, “aggressive little fella ain’t he” looking up at Tobio and stuck his tongue out at him with a smirk, “wonder where he gets it from.”

Tobio smacking his brother in response with his free hand, narrowing his eyes and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth.

“Omega babies require a lot of attention and love from the momma and alpha” their mother spoke up, smiling at her two excitable grandsons bonding with their mother and uncles, “they require a lot of talking and ‘hand holding’” gesturing to the omega trying to grab onto Tobio’s and Kuroo’s hands, “they love it and some of them are more aggressive than others when frustrated, you were extremely aggressive with me that I felt you were beating the shit out of me by the time I got you to calm down.”

“Was I really that needy” Tobio groaning in embarrassment.

“Well the frustration was worse for you because your dad never tried” his mother frowning at the thought, feeling her son’s anguish even before he was even born, Tobio almost not making it; telling Kuroo one night after her and Tobio fought how Tobio was so sickly and needy for the first few years of his life. How delicate he was…...still is in her opinion since her son’s passes out out of nowhere from time to time throughout the day, this pregnancy taking a toll on her son’s body. She her, Kuroo and Bokuto catching him who knows how many times when he would pass out.

She just hopes that he wouldn’t get sick like she is now.

“But lets not go down that road” his mother chirped, the three teenagers glad that they weren’t going to talk about that bastard, “but I was so confused on if you were going to have an alpha or omega before your sonogram.”

“Why not beta” Kuroo lightly tapping his fingers against his nephews hands and fingers.

“Because Tobio’s emotions were too extreme to be a beta” his mother replies, “if you’re having an alpha, you would feel aggressive, just so easy to piss off, and be restless and you can’t sit still for very long. If you’re having an omega, then it can make the momma very VERY emotional, a lot of tears, and can make you very needy, and an odd need to lay in bed and be catered from what I’ve read and witnessed. So it makes a lot of sense that he’s having both. Because let’s be honest honey” pinching Tobio’s blushing cheeks, “you’re emotions are EVERYWHERE.”

“I can’t be that bad” Tobio stuffing more popcorn in his mouth.

“I love you very much” his mother replies, “but you can be unpredictable at times…..you can go through five different emotions within five minutes.”

“Oh come on, really” Tobio looking at the two alpha’s with a raised eyebrow, “am I that bad?”

Kuroo didn’t hesitate, “yes.”

Tobio now looking at the white haired alpha, “Bokuto?”

Bokuto looked hesitant to answer, Tobio then looking at him with half lidded eyes as he knew the omega was starting to become a little horny, recognizing that look. Got him worked up a bit down under if he were to be honest, and was not that surprised just how quickly and out of nowhere the omega got all hot and bothered.

“Yes you do.”

“Is it time for mom’s doctors appointment” Bokuto questioned Kuroo and his mother, seeing how uncomfortable and sad Tobio looked, feeling obligated to be a good friend to cheer up the omega the best way he knew how.

Kuroo and his mother’s eyes bugged out of their head.

“Oh shit we lost track of time” Kuroo panicked as he checked his phone and ran to grab the car keys, running over to his mom and carefully and quickly he tried to pick his mother up, “we are going to be late” pointing to Bokuto, “cook whatever he wants or you will forever feel his wrath.”

Bokuto jumping up to his feet and adjusted his sweatpants the best that he could, saluting his best friend, “aye aye captain!”

“May I see you alive as I return” Kuroo saluting him back, sticking his tongue out at Tobio, the omega flipping him off in response.

Bokuto chuckles and gave Kuroo a side hug, both of them smiling brightly at each other, “keep me and Tobio updated.”

Kuroo nodded, “and keep me updated if anything happens, please make sure he doesn’t move off of the couch unless he has to go pee, I really don’t want him fainting when you’re not there to catch him.”

“Will do” feeling a little guilty that he’s having some fun with his baby brother behind his back.

“Have fun” Kuroo calls out as he and his mother walk out the door.

Bokuto and Tobio both look at each other for a moment, hearing the car drive off before the alpha leaned down and captured the omega’s lips. The two of them them kissing each other with need for a couple of minutes, Tobio really starting to feel aroused.

God he really didn’t feel like himself at all.

But he couldn’t ignore a longing to be kissed and touched by someone, guessing Bokuto was the best person seeming as he knew the alpha is harmless. Trusted him to not stick his dick inside of him. Trusted that Bokuto wasn’t going to use this against him in the future. Trusted that Bokuto was going to keep his normally big mouth quiet.

He wasn’t ashamed.

He knew that after he had the twins, his need to have Bokuto satisfy him will go away. 

Bokuto knowing this was just the omega’s hormones, only went along with this because he felt bad that the omega was suffering and was willingly helping out, knowing from the book he read that an omega NEEDED some sort of physical affection during pregnancy. Especially since he’s pregnant with an omega, meaning his need to be pleasured was greater than being pregnant with an alpha. The fact that he’s pregnant with an alpha as well made him more aggressive to get what he wanted, which was a big reason why the omega was the one to come onto him.

Bokuto and Tobio’s tongue’s danced together for a bit, the alpha sucking on the omega’s tongue, shivering and moaning himself when he heard Tobio give out a pleasured sound. He sucked on his tongue for a bit longer before letting go and started kissing the omega’s neck, Tobio biting his bottom lip at the alpha’s skilled mouth, cupping the omega’s big breasts, causing the omega to moan louder, back arching off the couch. 

“What do you feel like doing today before they get back Tobio” Bokuto mummers as his kept massaging his breasts.

“I want you to rub up against me......as long as that is not too much of a problem” Tobio panted as he ran his hands through the alpha’s white hair.

Bokuto helped the omega lay on his back on the couch, crawling on top of Tobio and set his clothed cock against Tobio’s and slowly started grinding down on him, leaning his lips centimeters away from Tobio’s as the omega moved his hips along with the alpha’s, “as you wish.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-11:00 P.M.-

 

He was so thankful that Iwaizumi was able to distract his brother and Bokuto, really needing his alone time with Oikawa. He needed this intimacy before he explodes, a deep need to have the alpha was nearly driving him insane.

Futakuchi and Daisho could tell as they drove him back to the hotel.

He will find comfort from Kuroo and Bokuto after he had his time with Oikawa; knowing how much his brother’s were going to want to comfort him after they find out.

Oikawa was the only one who was told besides Iwaizumi, and while the alpha wasn’t fond of leaving the room for a bit, he got over it as he understood. Tobio is pregnant, his hormones were already kicking him, he was touched and injured. 

But the one thing that Futakuchi and Daisho told Tobio; don’t tell any of the four alphas that he talked to Oikawa’s father. Saying that it would make this a lot worse. That Tooru would explode and will blow everything.

They didn’t go into detail, but they knew all hell will break loose and they left it at that.

Tobio didn’t see why Oikawa and his seemingly nice father have a bad relationship; but at this point he chalked it up to they just butted heads a lot and just don’t seem to get along.

“Tobio, I heard what ha-” Oikawa was interrupted as the omega ignored all the pain flowing throughout his body and slammed Oikawa against the wall, slamming his lips on the alpha’s and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Oikawa didn’t question any of it and let the omega take control, cupping the omega’s cheeks to deepen the kiss, just feeling the need in the kiss. Next thing Oikawa knew his pants and boxers were on the floor, the omega stroking him as he stared right into the alpha’s eyes and says;

“Fuck me against the wall.”

“But you need to be stretched out.”

Tobio looked extremely frustrated, “please fuck me now!”

Oikawa couldn’t say no.


	13. Kazue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flashback. Daizo is M.I.A. Tooru is up to no good. Konoha and Semi get closer. A small party. Kuroo meets Hikaru. Oikawa is horny. Semi and Tendou fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for the ongoing support and friendships, I love you all!!!
> 
> Thank you animefangirl25 for bouncing ideas back and forth with me, and giving me so many lovely ideas!! <3  
> Thank you Katisaburnt_taquito for being my amazing new editor, you're help is what I really needed!! XD  
> Thank you all to everyone for their continuing support and I love you all!! <3 <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Contains Language, Mature Content, Sexual Content, Mentions of Rape, Mentions Of Abuse, Violence, Domestic Violence, and a fight at the end of the chapter that doesn't end well:-trigger warning just to be on the safe side-***

-Flashback-

 

“Eita you know you don’t have to hide from me” a familiar alpha walked into the hell hole that was his new ‘home’, a small room that made the omega feel suffocated, hiding under his bed and clutching onto his favorite stuffed animal, “it’s just me.”

Semi was curled up in a fetal position while crying his eyes out, clutching onto the stuffed animal as if his life depended on it, his whole body hurting from the abuse he has started to receive on his eleventh birthday. Four months, four nightmare infused months since he was given away. Everyday of those four months his body has been used and abused. Every night after dinner when his alpha would return from his work, he would pin him against the wall or slam him face first onto the bed, proceeding to ‘fuck’ him, as he’s come to learn. He tried fighting back and it would result in him getting hit and being called so many horrible things, not caring that the small omega was wanting it or not.

Being told he’s being a bad omega for not spreading his legs.

Something he’s learned that wasn’t fun.

It hurt and made him feel icky.

He didn’t know how to feel about himself. He felt bad that he was being a bad omega for not wanting it, when clearly he should be wanting it. His alpha is expecting him to want it, expecting him to spread his legs after he cooked and cleaned for him.

Does this mean he’s a bad omega for not wanting it?

He was always told he was doing exceptionally well in his training, saying that he will make the perfect omega. Now that he’s out on his own, he’s starting to do bad. He wasn’t talking as much as he used to. Not smiling. Hardly eating anymore. Hating being around anyone, especially his alpha and Manabu for leaving him.

After promising to not leave him.

“I don’t want the punishment” he croaked, knowing he was in for a great deal of pain for his outburst during dance practice, having to be dragged out and locked into his room until his punishment came, “I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“I know you didn’t little one” the alpha responded as he sat on his knees and laid on the floor on his side, frowning a bit at the sight at the broken omega, reaching out to touch Eita’s hair, the omega jerking back with a whimper and clutched onto his stuffed animal tighter. The alpha took a deep breath to calm whatever little emotions he has ever felt. This omega being the only human being in existence that he made an emotional connection with…….he didn’t know why since he’s never made any with his own kids.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt her little one” he softly spoke and laid his hand on the floor inches away from the omega with his palm facing up, “I’m not going to punish you for that today.”

“B-but I hit her a lot” the omega cried as he looked up at the brunette alpha, nothing but pain written on his face as he held out his blood stained hands, “I hit her so much that she started bleeding!”

The alpha grabbed onto the tiny bloody hands, Semi clenching tightly to him, “little one I promise that I won’t punish you, I’m just here to give you a warning since I know you don’t hit people like this at all. You’re normally a good boy that it had me a little worried when I got the call, so I’m here to go ahead and do your progress report now and check up on you.”

“So I won’t be hit?” Semi sniffed as he stared at the alpha with wide and pleading eyes.

Pleading to not be hurt by the one and only person he even trusts.

“You won’t be darling” the alpha giving the small omega a genuine smile and lightly tugged on his hand a bit, “now I’m going to pull you out from under here so we can talk, ok?”

“Promise?”

The alpha smiled and gave a small nod, “I promise that I won’t hurt you, we can lay in bed and nap after we talk, just like we had done all the other times we did your progress report…..sound nice?”

The omega nodded, the alpha always being able to comfort him. He knew this alpha his whole life and has always been sweet to him, always bringing toys to him, giving him snacks and played with him on the rare occasions that they both were able to relax. He didn’t get to see the alpha a whole lot, but the times that he did show up to do his progress reports every six months he would always stay with him for hours. He remembered Manabu telling him he got special treatment since he never stayed with the others for very long, he was the only one to be given gifts, and to even have the rules somewhat broken, a rule about an alpha and omega that weren’t together being in the same room alone without supervision.

But the alpha is the owner of this ‘school’, so he can do whatever he damn well pleased.

He gently pulled the omega out from under the bed, Semi clinging onto him with his head buried in the crook of his neck, unable to stop crying. The alpha stood up and gently swayed him side to side while whispering soothing words into his ear, leaning his head against his. He then laid the two of them onto the bed, the brunette doing everything he could to calm the cries, the small boy unable to stop shaking and groaning.

“I know getting used to this is going to be hard” he says as Semi starts to calm down, “but it will get easier if you just obey your alpha little one.”

“B-buts its so hard to” Semi painfully crossing his legs, “it hurts when he’s in me!”

“Because you’re still growing and not relaxing when he’s in you” the brunette responds as he played with the omega’s hair, “if you just obey and let yourself relax, you will get just as much pleasure out of it as he will. I promise you.”

“But I don’t want it, and it hurts to walk” the omega shaking in the alpha’s hold, “he hits and says so many mean things to me!”

“What does he say to you little one?”

“That I’m too whiny, that I’m being a bitch for not lying down and taking it” tears running down his cheeks, “that I’m an awful omega with a bad personality, that I should be punished for saying no!”

The alpha raises an eyebrow at him, “you told him no, after being taught for so many years that you should always obey your alpha, no disobedience.”

The omega looked up at him in fear and nodded, just waiting for the incoming punches, “yes alpha.”

“Little one this is why he hits you, you don’t obey” the alpha cooed as he wiped stray tears, deciding on not hitting the child for the disobedience since he’s smelling something different in the omega’s normal scent, “if you obey, you will be a lot happier and so will he…...has Manabu taught you that?”

Semi frowned, not really wanting to even think about the omega who betrayed him, “he taught me…”

“He taught you this because he cares about you enough to not want you to get punished” the alpha responded with a small smile, “he teaches you so you can be the perfect omega just like your momma; don’t you want to be the perfect omega like your beautiful momma?”

Semi nodded furiously, “I do, I want to be exactly like him!”

“Then little one” planting a small kiss on the small omega’s forehead, “you got to obey.”

Semi clutched onto the alpha’s shirt, “it’s hard…...what if I don’t want it?”

The brunette keeps running his hands through Semi’s ash blond hair, “it doesn’t matter what you want.”

His alpha had told him the same thing.

Semi bowing his head as he started to shake again, not knowing how he was supposed to take it. Wasn’t he a human too? Is it because his alpha is older? Did he do something wrong? Was something wrong with him?

“But you are very loved by me little one” the brunette giving him a small smile, kissing his forehead again and held up the stuffed animal that Semi held between them, having the stuffed animal ‘kiss’ the omega’s nose the same way he would do when he would play with the omega, his smile growing slightly wider when he saw the omega’s lip twitch up a bit, “come on Eita, I need you to smile.”

Semi didn’t want to.

He really didn’t feel like he has to…..what was the point?

He was just going to get hurt again.

The alpha wasn’t going to be here much longer.

“The caregivers say you haven’t smiled in months” wiping a stray tear that rolled down the omega’s cheeks, feeling bad that he didn’t even want to smile, feeling bad that he wasn’t making the only person who treated him nicely happy with him, “you have a beautiful smile that can light up the world and I miss it, they sent me pictures not too long after you met your alpha to update me…..you looked so depressed that it worried me.”

“Why can’t you be my alpha” Semi cried as he buried his head in the alpha’s chest, “your the only person who is nice to me and you don’t hurt me!”

“Because little one” hugging the small omega, for some reason really wanting to protect him, he’s so unfamiliar with the feeling of actually caring about anyone’s feelings, “I don’t sleep with children.”

“Then be my alpha so you don’t sleep with me!”

“That’s not how it works Eita.”

“Do you love someone else?”

The brunette answered without hesitation, “nope, I mean I have a wife and two kids…..but I really don’t.”

“Then why are you married?”

“I need an heir and my heir needs to have a mother to take care of him, an heir that will take over when I pass” he replied, “otherwise I wouldn’t be married.”

“Then what’s the point” Semi sniffed, “what’s the point of having a mate if there is no love?”

“I honestly have no idea” the brunette chuckled, this eleven year old being the only person that he has point blank said ‘I don’t love my mate’, “but I assure you that you will love your alpha in due time.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Well you’re going to have to little one” rubbing the stuffed animal on his head and chest to get his scent on it, “he loves you so much that he wants to be in you.”

A lie, but he really needs the omega to cooperate with him.

“Those nasty words means he loves me?” Semi looking confused as he asked the question.

“That means he’s frustrated that you aren’t loving him back” the alpha replies as he hands the stuffed animal back to the omega, Semi clutching onto the stuffed animal as if his life depended on it, “all he wants is for you to be the good and obedient omega that he’s heard so much about, he knows your a good omega, but he’s hurt that you’re not showing him that.”

Unable to curl his nose a bit, ‘pedophile.’

Even a man like him has some boundaries, finding it disgusting that older men like Semi’s alpha would want to sleep with a defenseless child. But the child made him and his family money and a comfortable life, so he learned from a very young age to be ‘ok’ with a lot of things.

Or tolerate them.

Doesn’t matter how you feel about the person so long as it gets you somewhere.

“B-but I’m a good omega” Semi whimpered as he clutched onto the stuffed animal, “I have been training so hard, I swear that I’m a good omega!”

“Eita tone it down, no need for any shouting” the alpha scolded, Semi bowing his head in shame, “I know you’re not, but it’s not going to show in your progress report if you don’t show your alpha that; because I don’t want you to get punished…...I don’t want to have to hurt you Eita.”

The omega nodded.

“How about I make you a deal.”

Semi looked up at him as he rubbed his puffy eyes, “what deal?”

“If you can promise me that you can be the perfect omega, and that you will willingly take care of and spread your legs for your alpha” patting the omega’s head as the child stared at him with intense brown eyes, making the alpha smile, “I can promise that I will let you meet your daddy.”

Semi’s eyes widened, “what?”

“You’re daddy” the alpha chirped as he had to hold back his laughter, “I know who and where he is!”

“Please don’t let this be one of your jokes” Semi’s eyes narrowing a bit slightly that the alpha’s smile grew a little wider, “you know him?”

“I do little one, why would I joke about that” the alpha chuckles and boops the omega’s nose.

“Is he here” Semi desperate to know who, sitting on his knees and ignored the pain in his bottom and set his hands on his swelling stomach, the alpha taking notice and smirked.

‘Knew it.’

“He may or may not be” chuckling when the omega showed a bit of his real self, receiving a small punch in the arm from the omega, “I can’t tell you right now.”

“Why” the omega looking absolutely frustrated.

“Because he doesn’t want to interfere with your training little one” the alpha cooed as Semi frowned, “you know none of the omegas have never met their daddies too and there is a good reason.”

Knowing how alpha’s can be territorial of their children if you let them get attached. What father that is close with their child would willingly sell their child off to be a sex slave?

“Does he want to see me?” looking very hopeful.

“Yes he would love to meet you someday” the alpha smiled, knowing how true that statement was and for once not lying to appease the omega, “he does so much…..but you need to hear me out little one.”

Semi nodding.

“I need you to be the perfect omega” giving a sad smile as Semi stiffens up, “you need to show those other omegas who’s boss. You are a very talented, sweet and beautiful just like your mommy and daddy, you got the right genes, now make use and build upon those genes. I know you can do it little one and I need you to work your ass off like I know you can” loving the intensity and determination in the omega’s eyes, “I want to see you succeed and make it with a perfect marking for your graduation.”

Semi nodded.

“So whenever it comes to your graduation when you turn eighteen, as long as you can promise me that you will get perfect markings like you have been getting all these years” brushing some of the omega’s messy hair out of his face as he sat cross legged on the bed, “then I promise once you are allowed to be released to the real world to your alpha, then I will take you to your father.”

While Semi was determined to meet his father, he knew he was really going to push himself. Push himself to ‘love’ whatever his alpha wanted him to do.

Made him feel sick to his stomach.

“I know what you’re thinking little one” the alpha wiping away a stray tear, “but do this not only for me and to meet your daddy” the alpha gently lifting the omega’s shirt, but not before Semi slapped his hand away.

“Don’t look at me I’m getting fat” Semi screeched as he backed against the wall.

The alpha rolled his eyes, “Eita, when was the last time you had your heat?”

“A week into being with my alpha” Semi answered with a worried expression as he set his hands on his swollen stomach, “it’s been around four months and I’ve been getting fat…….and I can’t stop eating…….am I getting sick?”

“No you’re not little one” he chuckles, still amazed by the young omega and how rare it was for an omega to enter their heat at such a young age; seven years old. Semi definitely is different and special, meaning that Semi was able to start having babies earlier than the majority of the whole omega population period, “you have a baby in your tummy.”

Semi froze.

The alpha chuckled and scooted closer to the omega, lifting up his shirt again to get a better look on his stomach, “I’m surprised you haven’t been told.”

Semi shrugged, “Manabu has told me to be careful during dance practice, but he didn’t tell me I’m carrying a baby. Caregivers haven’t said anything to me. Kids have made fun of me and call me mean things and how I’m getting fat, but they never try to talk to me so…...no one has told me.”

Tooru started to get annoyed of that omega. He didn’t really have all that much of an issue with Manabu until recently, getting irritable that Semi is behind on his knowledge of sex and pregnancies. Everything he was prepared for except for the one BIG thing, and that was the sex. No wonder Semi has been having more of a reaction to the whole experience. Most omega’s have come to accept it after the first few sexual experiences, but it’s been around four months and Semi still is fighting and is scared shitless.

But then again he’s stubborn like his father so he couldn’t souly place the full blame Manabu.

But he was going to need to talk to the red head.

“Maybe they must have been so busy that it went over their heads” the alpha lazily waving his hand with a smile, leaning in and sniffing the stomach, “oh you probably became pregnant the first or second time you two slept together” giving a couple more sniffs, “fifteen weeks pregnant almost to the date.”

The omega looked up at the tall alpha with wide eyes, “ho-”

“Little one” placing a long finger against the omega’s lips, “I have an excellent nose, like an EXCELLENT nose. I can smell a pregnant omega and beta fifty miles away, I can pinpoint almost exactly the day the baby was conceived, I can smell if there is anything wrong with the baby, I can smell the babies emotions” smiling as the omega was slowly processing the knowledge of being a momma, “which is why I’m trying to cheer you up and make you happy because I like to see you happy, and because the baby will be VERY happy if you’re happy. I could just sense how sad the baby is because you were very sad.”

“I’m a mommy?” Semi questions as he looks down at his stomach, giving it a small rub as he gave a small smile.

This being the first smile he gave in months.

“You’re happy to be a mommy aren’t you Eita?”

Semi nodded as he couldn’t deny it, always loving to be in the nursery and play area. Being in those areas was the only time he didn’t feel like he was going to be talked bad about and attacked. Looking up at the brunette alpha with a big smile, “I’m a mommy Mr. Oikawa!”

“Call me Tooru for the thousandth time little one” he chuckles as he places his hand on top of the stomach and gave another couple of sniffs, “congratulations on your alpha boy.”

“You can tell the gender?” Semi looking down as he felt a feeling of happiness wash over him, unable to feel unhappy at the feeling of his baby being happy with him.

“Excellent nose Semi” as he tapped his nose, “there is a certain sent each gender gives off, and alpha boys give off a very strong smell! If you were to have an omega than the scent won’t be all that strong, but your stomach and breasts would have developed a lot quicker if that were the case, but you got an alpha on your hands!”

“Will he love me” Semi looking up at Tooru with a hopeful smile.

“I know he will” Tooru nodded, “I hear and see you love babies, and you always used to nag at me when I would mishandle your old baby doll!”

Semi giving him the smile that Tooru loves to look at, “thank you for cheering me up Mr. Oi-I’m mean Tooru.”

“Now remember who you are doing this for?”

“For my baby, you and my daddy.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“I’m the perfect omega and I need to prove it” Semi gulping and trembled at bit, Tooru picking the omega up and sat him in his lap, gently rocking the omega back and forth with a smile.

“You need to say it so I know you’re serious.”

“I live to serve my alpha” Semi sniffed as he looked into the brown eyes above him, reaching up to the alpha’s handsome face and ran his hands through the wavy brown hair, Tooru giving a soft purr and leaned his head into the child’s touch, “he’s my protector, my lover and my future husband…...I belong to him.”

Having to swallow back the vomit.

“When he comes back, what are you going to do for him?”

Semi took a deep breath and set his hand on his bulging stomach, “I’m going to serve him dinner and spread my legs like he wants me too.”

Instinctively crossing his legs.

Tooru kissed the omega’s forehead, “and how will you do so?”

“I will do so with a smile on my face.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Thursday October 16th: 2:00A.M.-

 

Semi stared blankly up at the wall, unable to sleep. He felt sad and alone despite being surrounded by people he knew who loved him. Well, he at least hoped that loved him. He couldn’t force himself to be happy and couldn’t enjoy the sex Tendou was wanting, not able to get turned on like he normally could. He forced himself to sleep with Tendou so he would at least be somewhat happy with him. The red head didn’t force him, but Semi was in the mood to sleep in separate rooms due to an argument again.

He and Tendou couldn’t seem to stop fighting.

The alpha seemed extra tense this past week and has had no patience with the omega, the two of them entering screaming matches until Tendou decides that he’s done and will walk back into the room. He always decided the talk was over and would lock him out of the room. The omega ended up sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa this whole week. He felt like a stranger laying in his own room next to the alpha he loves…….or thinks he loves.

He doesn’t know anymore.

They hardly ever see each other until nighttime, sometimes having to do a double take to make sure that was his boyfriend, his scent has grown unfamiliar. His body didn’t turn him on like it used to, he couldn’t stand the nickname ‘semi semi’ that he used to like, but would never admit it.

Now he just fucking hates it.

He could feel the baby inside of him crying out for a daddy to love him, someone other than his momma to love him….or her. Semi can feel the baby’s anguish and it was driving him insane, making Semi feel more pain than he already is. He started to feel like a bad mother and omega because he couldn’t get Tendou to pay attention to him, to talk to him. To just hold his fucking hand.

That’s all he just fucking wants at this point.

Feeling like there is something wrong with him that he can’t get his alpha to just LISTEN to him.

Feeling the same emotions when he lived at the school.

He looked at Tendou from the corner of his eyes, the alpha laying on his side with his arms sprawled out, noticing one of his hands almost touching him. He bit his bottom lip as he slowly raised his arm close to Tendou’s, wondering if he could hold his hand. He placed his other hand on his bare stomach and gave it a gentle rub as he felt the baby needing the same contact from the alpha, both Semi and the baby craving affection they have both been lacking.

“Maybe we might be able to this time Kazue” Semi spoke to the life inside of him as he slowly reached out for Tendou’s hand.

A simple chance to hold his hand.

Semi’s fingertips slowly brushed up against his before Tendou frowned in his sleep and grunted, Semi freezing in hopes the alpha doesn’t wake up. Tendou groaned a bit as he lazily batted the omega’s hand, turning his body to face away from the blond;

“Get some sleep Eita” he yawned as he went back to sleep.

Semi’s fingers twitched as he did his best to not slap the alpha to demand him to hold his hand, deciding against it as he frowned. He stared at his fingers and drummed them in the air, looking at it to see what was wrong with his hand.

Was it too cold?

Too pale?

Too soft?

Too long?

What was wrong with him so he can fix it, never having an issue knowing what his old alpha knowing what he needed to fix…..and he hates him. 

He looked around the dark and lonely room, never feeling so out of place since the school. Being shoved out of the picture the same way Manabu did. He looked over at a picture on the nightstand next to him and his frown deepened, unable to understand why things just seemed to keep on going down south with the two of them; wanting to cry at the sight of him and Tendou in the early years of their relationship.

It was the first birthday that Semi had out of the school, Tendou smiling while kissing his cheek, holding up his camera to take a picture of the two. Semi was giving a genuine smile at the alpha’s affections towards him, remembering that being the first time Tendou had told him he loved him. 

Did Tendou not love him anymore?

He looked at the alpha and almost started to cry, Semi doubting the alpha cared for him all that much.

‘What’s the fucking point?’

Semi slowly got himself out of the bed, the alpha only grunting a bit but didn’t speak up. The naked omega walked over to closet and tilted his head, not really knowing what he wanted to wear, normally just grabbing one of the red haired alpha’s shirts and pants and be fine, but at this point it just felt a little inappropriate and odd to want to do so. He looked around when his eyes locked onto a wrinkled black t-shirt, the shirt having a cool looking dragon design on it that Konoha left at one of his visits, Semi kept on forgetting to return it to him.

Thinking of the blond alpha made his lips twitch upwards slightly, still so fucking confused as to why he allowed himself to start grinding onto the alpha. How much of a pull he had towards the alpha, making his heart pound every time he thought about that smile. The heat he felt. How gentle he was. How Konoha made him feel special.

Wanted.

Semi frowning as he looked at the red head on the bed; not getting that same feeling from him.

He put on the shirt, the shirt being way too big for him as it went down to his knees, but that’s how he preferred it. He pulled it up to his nose and inhaled his scent, smiling to himself as it felt comforting and…...right. There was something about that pain in the ass that made him feel right. Like his scent was made for him or something like that as the omega found it to be corny, Semi rolling his eyes at the thought. He thought that the first day he met him, but he was still in the happy phase of his relationship with the red haired alpha, so he ignored it.

Semi afraid to acknowledge that he might actually have feelings for him…..

Semi shook his head and slipped on a jacket and some converse, putting on some booty shorts under the gigantic shirt and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He walked over to his nightstand and took the phone out of his charger, tossing his charger and wallet into his bag, pulling out the pill bottles…...the temptation being so damn strong.

Inhale.

‘I don’t need it.’

Exhale.

‘I don’t need it.’

He shoved the pill bottles into his drawer in the nightstand before he changed his mind, needing to separate himself from those pills as much as possible. His mind is on the road for self destruction, and knew if he stayed inside the home any longer he would crack.

And he’s not going to hurt his Kazue. 

He took one last look at the alpha before walking out the bedroom; letting out a sigh as he saw how content the alpha was. How he just seemed so peaceful with no cares in the world, making the omega depressed even further that he felt like he couldn’t talk to the red head. Nights like these he can’t sleep to save his life and needed someone to talk to, to preoccupy his thoughts……..he wanted to talk to the alpha badly.

But what was the point if he wasn’t going to listen?

 

-3:00 A.M.-

 

He didn’t know what led him to Konoha’s front door, didn’t know why he felt so compelled to be near the alpha. He looked up at the nice red door and bit the inside of his cheek, tapping a foot on the ground as he raised a fist up in the air.

‘Wait….it’s three in the morning.’

But he really needs to be near the blond, never being able to have the guts as he’s been finding himself at the blond’s front door this whole week. Each time he would stand there for an hour raising his arm up and putting it back down down for over an hour, eventually giving up because he couldn’t do it. Afraid of how depressed and pathetic the blond would think of him.

Getting pissed off at himself for caring so much about what the blond thought about him.

He couldn’t do it…...but he didn’t want to be home with the pills and the alpha who doesn’t seem to give him much of the time of the day unless he was horny.

“Why can’t momma do anything right Kazue” Semi mumbled to his child, sticking a hand under his shirt and rubbed his stomach, feeling the baby be somewhat at ease. But he could tell Kazue is still restless and craving the affection, starting to let tears run down his cheeks as he can just feel the child’s loneliness. Even though he’s been feeling his child’s pain since he was eleven years old…..he can still never ‘get used’ to the pain he feels from his kids of his old alpha and Tendou.

He couldn’t do it.

He let out a sigh as he leaned his back against the alpha’s door, slowly sliding down the door and onto the cold concrete ground; the omega instantly regretting on not wearing pants of some kind. He ran his tongue over his lips and let out a shiver, zipping the jacket all the way up and pulled his scarf up more to completely cover his neck, really pissed off at himself for not remembering that it was October. He contemplated on heading back and camping out in his car, but he didn’t want to leave the familiar scent he could smell off the door, as the scent came off a lot stronger than his shirt he was wearing.

“I hate you” the omega muttered, hoping in some sort of way the alpha heard him, pulling out his phone and plugged in his headphones. He blasted some soothing contemporary music that he knew put Kazue at ease, lightly drumming his fingers onto his slightly bulging stomach as he leaned his head back against the door lightly, closing his eyes and tried to picture his child in his head.

A red head with his brown eyes. A bright smile and a bubbly and eccentric personality. He would want the child to be more of a happier and interesting personality like Tendou’s, than have his dull and boring ass self. But he hoped the kid is loving and would love him, and listen to him in comparison to his, since he is dead set on having a boy, father. 

He hoped he can be the mother this kid deserves.

Praying for his baby to make it.

“Please let me meet you Kazue” the omega pleaded as he couldn’t stop the tears, “please let mommy meet you…...I didn’t get to see your many brothers and sisters….I would love to see you.”

Hugging his stomach as the tears came down harder, thinking back to his many doctor visits, the doctors were so familiar with him and wouldn’t be surprised if they thought he is pitiful in his attempts to a mother are. Many of the visits happy ones, telling him he was going to have an alpha boy many times, remembering how he was going to have some little omega girls, he remembered one of them being an omega boy…..that was his longest pregnancy. The pregnancies would always start out so strong, saying how healthy he and the baby was. But then one day out of nowhere he would feel an excruciating amount of pain his stomach, and the later into his pregnancy…….the more blood there was.

So much fucking blood…..he remembered how he thought he was dying when he lost his first baby nearly six months in. The only person who bothered to help him through it was Tooru. He now knew that alpha was near. When he first saw Oikawa at the hotel, knowing that whiny and annoying asshole is the spitting image of his dad. He was going to make a run for it as he thought he was about to be taken away and back to the school, knowing the brunette is not happy that he escaped.

But Semi had become so attached to living here that it strangely felt like home; not wanting to leave Konoha, Tobio and Suga.

Semi to this damn day not knowing who his father is and where he even lived. If he was even still alive. The omega was so tempted to find out where Tooru even lived, wanting to see if he can be told who his father is; the omega wanting so badly to know what it is like to even have a dad. Wanted to know why his father left him in a place to be raped every waking moment of his life, to be in a place where one small misstep can result in a beating. To allow him in a place with no morals. Wanting to scream at his father for how much pain he still experiences even outside the fucking school.

He needed to just fucking scream.

“Mommy promises to be the perfect omega” he sobbed as he couldn’t stop the tears from coming out harder, “I will cook for you, clean for you, sing to you, play with you, dance with you, take naps with you, kiss away your boo boos…...” feeling the baby wrapping him up in warmth at their bonding, Semi making sure to talk to his baby everyday, feeling so much love and attachment to the life inside of him.

“I promise I will never leave you…...please promise to not leave mommy.”

 

-12:00 P.M.-

 

“So this is his home eh?”

“Yeah, for someone as flashy as that son of a bitch he sure lives in seclusion.”

“You have to admit it’s a nice home though, can we just live in here after we are done?”

“No, he has a father you know.”

“But I thought you said his father is M.I.A..”

“He is, but that asshole could still pop in one day fifteen years down the road after Tobio and I have like five or six kids down the ro-OW!”

“Only dating for a short period of time and you’re already talking about having kids with my brother” Kuroo rubbing his hand that he used to slap Oikawa’s thick skull, “that’s a little too quickly for my liking.”

“But it’s not up to you now ain’t it” Oikawa smirks as he rubs the back of his head, seriously contemplating at this point on wearing a helmet for how much he gets slapped upside the head.

“Have you talked to my brother about it?”

Oikawa gave a nervous smile, “heh…..I haven’t actually.”

“Then you shouldn’t be thinking like that unless he agrees” Kuroo sighs as he pats Oikawa’s head, “because your dating someone who used to not even like kids and was repulsed with idea of having them.”

This came as a surprise to Oikawa, always thinking the omega was a natural with how well he interacts with Nao, looking at Bokuto for confirmation, “really?”

Bokuto nodded his head, “yeah, he had a few crushes here and there, but he wasn’t even looking for anybody to DATE…….not until Nao’s dad popped up.”

Bokuto and Kuroo’s looking at each other and frowned.

“Why?”

Bokuto shrugged, “rough childho-”

“That it is something that we will not talk about” Kuroo kicking Bokuto’s leg, Oikawa extremely curious.

‘How much have Kuroo and Tobio been through?’

“But I blame your father from what you’ve told me!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and stomped towards the house with balled fists, “ok we skipped classes to do this, let’s just hurry up and get this shit over with and kick Daizo’s ass so we can get ready for the dinner at Semi’s!”

Surprising Oikawa and Bokuto with how much strength he had when he kicked the front door wide open.

“Come on out you piece of shit, come out of hiding so I can kick your ass and stab your fucking hand!”

They both walk in as Kuroo starts rampaging the mansion, “their father?”

Bokuto gave a sad smile and nodded, “won’t go into full detail, but father was abusive towards the both of them until he got tossed into prison when Kuroo was seven and Tobio was six.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and looked at Kuroo, never thinking that this alpha would have been hurt. Never thinking his own boyfriend could be hurt more than he already is. They both seemed to be very close, so that explains it.

Explains why Kuroo just wanted to chase off every alpha that just even looks at Tobio.

“They have been hit and had been told many harsh things” Bokuto opening a random door, frowning when it was just a bathroom, a very nice looking one that the white haired alpha would love to have one day, “not a pleasant home life.”

Oikawa frowned and looked at Kuroo as he stomped around and trashed the place, still feeling weird to see the once laid back friend just aggressive and angry. Who knew such a chill and very nice guy can be so angry. Who knew someone as sweet as Tobio could could be treated like shit.

Why are two nice and sweet people like Tobio and Kuroo treated like shit?

Oikawa is very hurt and confused after hearing all of this…….made him way more pissed off at Daizo than he already was now.

“You made Tobio feel amazing last night didn’t you?”

Oikawa jumped and snapped his head to the white haired alpha, expecting to be glared at and punched, taken by surprise the Bokuto was smirking.

“What?!”

“You slept with Tobio” Bokuto sang and did a little skip as he slammed open another door, Oikawa following him frantically.

“H-how did you know” the brunette panicking, “please for the love of god don’t tell Kuroo!”

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out” Bokuto laughing at Oikawa’s shock, “although I have to admit that Iwaizumi did a good job distracting us while you two played the game of putting the penis in the hole!”

“How” Oikawa demanded as his blushed furiously, his blush deepening as he remembered how much in control the omega was last night, the omega’s bedroom eyes were something to behold that any alpha would be fucking stupid to not get turned on by. The alpha loving every inch of the omega, willingly doing as much as he could with Tobio to make sure that he could forget about Daizo and that stressful dinner.

“I’ve slept with a couple of omegas to know the look of afterglow” Bokuto not daring to say that he and Tobio used to fool around, that he knew Tobio’s weak points and how ‘at ease’ so to speak the omega seemed to be afterwards and his glow, couldn’t help but remember the look of Akaashi’s afterglow that it made him fall even more for the angelic omega.

Missing him as the poor omega has been sick the past week, but was happy enough to at least talk to him on the phone for hours on end.

Unable to hold back his smile growing wider at the thought.

“Plus he seemed at ease for someone who was groped and stabbed.”

“You surprise me by how observant you can be” Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him, “I misjudged you.”

“Why do people do that” Bokuto whined, “just because I have my moments a little bit more than others, doesn’t mean that I’m stupid!”

“I don’t think your stupid” Oikawa chuckles as he pats the annoyed alpha, “I just didn’t think you were THAT observant, believe me if I thought you were stupid I would tell it to your face and you know it.”

Bokuto smiles at him, “that is very true and thank you for not thinking I’m stupid.”

“Tch no problem owl” slapping the white haired alpha on the back.

“Oh and I promise to not say anything to Kuroo” Bokuto smiling wider that makes him look so sweet an innocent, “but I swear to god if you hurt Tobio in anyway I will personally make sure you won’t live to regret it.”

Oikawa stared at the alpha dumbfounded, the alpha looking and sounding so innocent with the threat.

“I may be more relaxed with you and Tobio being a couple, but I’m a hell of a lot more worse than Kuroo when it comes to certain things” Bokuto explaining as Oikawa followed him while still in shock, “I consider Tobio to be a little brother and he has gone through way too much shit to be hurt again.”

Oikawa nodded, not surprised he was going to have to get Bokuto’s blessing as well.

“Now I know you won’t intentionally hurt him since I know you like him a lot” Bokuto smiling and gave him a friendly shove, Oikawa smiling back and returning the shove, “but I felt like I should just say my piece and whatnot” then gave him engulfed the brunette in a hug, “and AWE YOU WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH TOBIO!”

“OH MY GOD GET OFF OF ME” Oikawa roars as he struggled in the alpha’s hold.

“BUT IT’S SO ADORABLE” Bokuto cheers as he spins the alpha around, “OIKAWA AND TOBIO SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“GUYS STOP SCREWING AROUND AND HELP ME” Kuroo shouts, “I CAN’T FIND HIM, HIS ROOM IS TRASHED!”

Bokuto automatically dropped the brunette and ran over to the same room as Kuroo, Oikawa immediately recognizing this as Daizo’s room. Kuroo wasn’t kidding when he said the room was trashed, looking like there had been a struggle of some sort. Clothes and trash were all over the room, trophies and other personal items all in pieces. Pictures all torn up and ruined. Blood was even on the floor.

“What the fuck happened” Oikawa walking around the room, “Daizo is very organized likes cleanliness to allow his room to look like this” Oikawa frowning at Kuroo, “you looked everywhere else?”

Kuroo returning the frown and nodded, “I don’t see him, I don’t hear him…….FUCK!”

“He wasn’t at volleyball practice and he’s nowhere to be seen” Bokuto mutters, “do you know if there is anywhere he could possibly be at Oikawa?”

“No idea, he has always been a bit hard to figure out sometimes” Oikawa frowned, “that and I never really cared to get to know him all that well when we were kids, so it’s hard to say.”

“Let’s do another check to be on the safe side” Kuroo groans as he ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated expression, “I CAN’T FUCKING WIN” he screamed as he kicked the computer chair around, “IT’S SO FUCKING UNFAIR!”

Oikawa’s heart cracking as Kuroo dropped to his knees as his whole body started to tremble, looking like he was about to snap. Oikawa squatted down and engulfed the alpha in a hug, Kuroo hugging him back.

“God I’m such a shit brother” trying to keep himself from screaming.

“No you’re not” Oikawa calmly responds, Bokuto embracing them as well, “we will win this…….I don’t know how long it will take but we will win this.”

“We better” Kuroo chuckling as Oikawa and Bokuto both squeezed his shoulders, “I’m losing my damn mind right now…...I don’t know how much more I can process and deal with right now.”

“Oh come on” Bokuto smiles as he leaned his head against Kuroo’s, “after we check again and we still don’t see him, we just need to go back to the hotel and just make sure Tobio is safe, relax and get ready for YOUR surprise dinner your brother wants to throw you.”

“Tch” Kuroo giving a small chuckle, “I’m nervous for that.”

“Why, I think parties are fun” Oikawa smiled.

“Tobio is not a party person, so him even planning one is nerve-wrecking” Kuroo responded as he patted his friends shoulders in thanks as he stood up, very appreciative that even though they bicker and hit each other, they all still have each others back, “I don’t know what he has planned…..but I don’t like it.”

“Do you think he wants to get back at us for destroying the mansion” Oikawa smiling nervously as he and Bokuto stood up.

“Oh god he found out” Bokuto walking and threw his hands up in the air, heading over to the window and stuck his leg out of the window, “nice knowing you both.”

“Don’t look for the easy way out asshole” Kuroo grabbing Bokuto by the arm, the white haired alpha whined and tried to hop out the window.

“But he’s scary when he’s angry!”

“You helped burn the mansion down, we are all going down together!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

“Guys come on you two, I want to hurry up and get out of this depressing place” Oikawa loathing everything about this place. Oikawa just loathing the empty feeling that was way too damn similar to his old home.

He heard a continuous vibrating sound, sounding like a phone. Kuroo and Bokuto were both still too busy panicking about what his boyfriend might do. 

Smiling as he pictured the raven haired beauty.

He got down on his hands and knees, shoving all the trash all over the floor out of his way, until he spotted it.

Daizo’s phone.

He looked over at Kuroo and Bokuto, Kuroo managing to pull Bokuto back into the house, Bokuto falling on the raven haired alpha in the process. Oikawa snorted at the two bickering idiots, shaking his head at them with a smile as he stood up, sticking the phone in his pocket.

He didn’t want them knowing he had it…..not yet. Only thing now was to try and figure out that sick son of a bitch’s passcode. He needs to find where this asshole is so he can personally stab his hand and put him in a wheelchair, just like he did to his boyfriend.

Oikawa smiling at the thought.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Futakuchi was so fucking nervous, not knowing what Tooru wanted with him and Daisho, the older alpha sitting on the couch next to him. While Daisho didn’t show much emotion, the alpha’s eyes were snapping everywhere all around the room, analyzing every little thing in the room for any weapons or ways out. 

Tooru is dangerous and rarely called them over, his unpredictable behavior always made people at unease…...at least for the people who knew him well enough.

Does he just want to sit and chat about when they were younger?

Does he want to hurt them for his own amusement?

Did he easily unravel Daisho’s plan?

Daisho had no doubt the alpha already knew Tobio is pregnant, that man can smell a pregnant omega in a heartbeat…..question was did he already figure out that Futakuchi isn’t the father?

They would be royally fucked if that was the case.

Daisho leaned close to his younger cousin and whispered, “just deny as long as you can.”

“That’s my plan” the younger whispered back while plastering on a forced smile, his heart beating rapidly as he was scared shitless of Tooru, knowing just exactly what the alpha was capable of, “play along and deny until was can’t deny anymore.”

“Glad we are on the same page” Daisho nervously chuckles.

“Oh boys I’m so glad you two could make it” Tooru cheers as he walks back into the living room in his home a few minutes after, carrying a tray with a cups filled with steaming hot tea, “tea for you boys!”

Daisho sitting up straight and bowed his head in thanks as the older alpha set the tray on the small table in front of them, Futakuchi mimicking his cousin, “thank you for inviting us over to your home.”

“Oh it’s not a problem you two” Tooru chirps as he took a sip of the tea, Daisho noticing that there was an extra cup of tea on the tray.

“Is someone else coming over” pointing to the extra cup.

“Oh good observation Seiji junior” Tooru forcing a smile, a little irritated that as he knew something was up…….he didn’t know what but he could just FEEL it, knowing this little snake is always up to something, “someone is going to be joining us, he’s here already actually.”

The smile making both of the younger alphas feel uneasy.

“W-who did you invite over Tooru” Futakuchi stuttering a bit, really hoping there wasn’t any sort of poison of drugs slipped into the tea he was drinking.

Not putting it past the alpha to do that.

“Oh you know” Tooru chuckles as he sat his cup in the table with the biggest smile and snapped his fingers, “someone familiar.”

The door to the kitchen bursting open not even five seconds after the alpha snapped his fingers, two gigantic alpha’s in black suits coming in and slammed Daizo onto the floor. The alpha face planted the floor and groaned in pain, Futakuchi and Daisho’s eyes widening at their beaten cousin, mouth covered in duck tape, his hands tied behind his back with rope, shirtless and was covered in cuts and bruises. One of his eyes was completely swelled shut.

Seeing nothing but pain as clear as day in the one eye of the green eyed alpha.

“Ta-da” Tooru sings as he waves off the two men in the black suits, the alpha then walked over and lightly kicked the alpha’s head, “wakey wakey little shit!”

“What did you do to him” Daisho staring at his cousin in shock, feeling very conflicted about how he should be feeling about this.

“Oh you know, a little of this” giving a wicked grin as he slammed his foot into Daizo’s side, the younger alpha whining in pain, “and a little of that” squatting down and yanked the alpha’s hair up, and slammed his head on the ground multiple times, “all that fun jazz.”

“Why?”

“Oh Futakuchi he hurt your mate yesterday” Tooru giving a small pout as he slammed his foot on the back of the green eyed alpha’s head, “poor beauty was just having a nice dinner with his boyfriend and his family, when he decided to stab the beauty’s hand and groped him under the table” eye twitching and put more pressure to the back of Daizo’s head as the alpha groan in reaction, “he even stuck his thumb in his mouth and tasted him.”

Futakuchi frowned and looked at Daizo, that piece of information Tobio decided to leave out. 

“Your boyfriend is pregnant with your child my Kenji” the younger alpha not surprised he knew that due to the alpha’s ‘excellent nose’, “that’s just not right.”

Daizo snapped his head up in surprise as Tooru took his foot off the back of his head, looking shocked at that piece of information and tried to talk from his covered mouth. 

“Yes he’s pregnant with Kenji’s baby you little shit” smirking at the rage filled alpha, “what, jealous that it’s not your baby?”

Daisho and Futakuchi doing everything in their will power to not react to that statement.

As long as Tooru thinks the baby’s is Futakuchi’s then they should be good.

Hopefully.

“Very pissed off about that actually” Futakuchi narrowing his eyes a bit at the alpha on the floor, Tobio being a good friend of his so he’s livid, “that’s my child you could have seriously injured.”

“Therefore punishment needs to reigned down upon him” Tooru says as he bent down to grab his and Daizo’s cup of tea, “I don’t like people who hurt pregnant omegas…...he failed his test.”

“What test” Futakuchi frowned, “he was being tested yesterday?”

“Unknowingly” smiling at the shocked alpha on the floor, “but that was due to his stupidity of raping your boyfriend at the hotel, that could have caused us way too many fucking problems if you weren’t there to call your father, and you Daisho for being able to talk your way into keeping everyone who witnessed it quiet…..which how did you do so?”

Daisho gave a small jump, “oh ah, they were very cooperative for the most part, Tobio’s brother was the hardest one to talk into it, but after I gave the threat to Tobio to get him to sign the contract and keep quiet…..he shut up and conceded.”

Purposely leaving out Oikawa as pain in the ass number two who gave him a hard time in the hospital.

“Beauty was that scared wasn’t he” Tooru chuckled as he gave Daizo another kick, “then again he couldn’t look at Daizo the whole time at dinner so I guess so…...can’t say I blame him if he got fucked so brutally that he has to be in a wheelchair!”

Futakuchi and Daisho hating how gleeful the brunette seemed to be about all of this.

“When’s he going to be out of the wheelchair?”

“Next week” Futakuchi raising an eyebrow at the alpha, “why?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just curious and have to know everything” smiling at the two of them, “I mean he’s family so I want to make sure he’s ok, he seemed to be a very sweet and pleasant person at dinner; surprisingly lovely manners for someone who used to be a prostitute.”

“He’s a good person who fell on hard times” remembering what Tobio told him at one of their dinners, he didn’t go too much into detail but was told he did it for his son, which he’s noticed that the omega is willing to do almost anything to keep him safe, “he just wants the best for his son.”

Tooru kept on smiling, “glad to know, from the pictures his kid is adorable!”

Futakuchi nodded, “he’s a good kid.”

Internally laughing at just how possessive that child is, finding it hilarious how Oikawa got a black eye from the kid.

“Good” then looked back at Daizo, “so now you little shit, you failed.”

The alpha just glaring up at the alpha.

“Tch, still pissy that Tobio is having a baby with your cousin and not you” rolling his eyes as he lightly shook the cups of scolding hot tea in his hands, “pathetic.”

“What exactly do you plan on doing to him” Daisho questioned, while not loving what his cousin did to the omega in the slightest, that was still his younger cousin he grew up with being beaten on the floor.

Still loves him despite his severe mental issues.

“You were with me, your father and Jirou yesterday” not liking how Tooru was eyeing the burning tea in his hands, realizing that the older alpha was wearing a black glove on the hand holding Daizo’s tea, “you were told that we were going to be keeping an eye out on not only Tobio, but on your cousin as well.”

Daisho’s eyes widening as he remembered his father’s words as clear as day in his head, “that if he were to do anything stupid again, that he would be tossed.”

“Bingo Seiji junior” Tooru beamed, “little cousin is going to have a pleasant stay at my school!”

The three younger alpha’s eyes widening.

Futakuchi very familiar with the torturous methods they have to get people to obey, unable to resist on touching one of the scars on the side of his head.

Tooru saw this and smirked, “brings back painful memories doesn’t it?”

Futakuchi having to take deep breaths to calm himself, Daisho looking over to his baby cousin in worry, “yes it does.”

“But the treatments worked though didn’t they?”

‘No they didn’t.’

“Yes they did sir.”

“So it’s a good idea to toss your cousin the way you were tossed” walking over and whispered in the young alpha’s ear, “now you don’t have impure thoughts on wanting to fuck other alphas.”

Futakuchi gulped, “yes that is true.”

An image of Oikawa popping into his head, heart pounding in his chest at the annoyingly handsome man.

He leaned away from Futakuchi and gave him a sickly sweet smile, “so now to punish your cousin for violating YOUR beauty of a boyfriend, you get to choose what kind of punishment he gets to have in the obedience school.”

Futakuchi froze, “what?”

“He needs to be tossed and punished” Tooru cheers as he skipped over to Daizo and poured the scolding hot tea on the alpha’s forehead, Daizo’s painful screams being muffled behind the duck tape.

Tooru laughing his ass off as Futakuchi and Daisho stare in horror, Futakuchi having to hold back his cousin from jumping off the couch. His face red and blisters already starting to form on the alpha’s face, his whole body spazzing out, seeing his wrists already have burn marks on them from the struggling. Tears are running down his cheeks at the pain.

Futakuchi closing his eyes as he tried to not cry.

Daisho doing everything in his power to not comfort the hurt alpha. He knew the alpha had karma waiting to bite him in the ass, but this isn’t what he had in mind. Maybe get beaten the shit out of and tossed in jail seemed a lot less brutal, seemed to be unfair considering that Daizo wouldn’t being acting out like this in the first place if he would have just gotten the help that he needed. 

“You should learn it is never ok to stab people Daizo” Tooru chuckles, “only if they deserve it” slamming his foot on Daizo’s head again, causing Daizo to cry out more in pain, “now Futakuchi, decide what punishment to give him for hurting your pregnant boyfriend.”

“D-does my father know your doing this” Daisho questioning while still staring wide eyed at his crying cousin.

“Yes and no” Tooru raising an eyebrow at his best friend’s son, “he knows that I’m holding onto him and taking him to my school today, but he doesn’t know about what I’m specifically doing right now in my home…..”

“Then why are you doing this if you’re not even going to be telling my father” he growls at the older brunette, “I have half a mind to tell him that you’re torturing him on your own like this without even knowing, someone could be easily listen in or be videotaping!”

“And you would be very smart to not say anything to him” walking over and pulling out a pocket knife as he walked over to Daisho.

While Daisho put on a brave face, on the inside he was panicking and ready to make a run for it…...not putting behind the alpha to actually stab him.

“Now why ruin the fun” grabbing onto Daisho’s hand and facing his palms upwards, Daisho doing his best to keep himself calm, “he deserves it.”

Daisho looked over at his crying cousin on the floor, instead of seeing an adult version of him, all he could see was a six year old version of the alpha crying.

Wondering why daddy doesn’t love him.

Daisho’s eye slightly twitched when Tooru slowly pressed the knife on the palm of his hand, slowly dragging the knife and cutting his skin open, bloody slowly oozing out of the palm of his hands. Tooru frowned at the lack of pain and panic the alpha showed, knowing this kid was too much like his damn father when it came to showing pain. If anything Daisho just seemed to be spacing out as he stared at Daizo.

“I will actually do more if you try to rat me out to your father, and I really don’t want to hurt you, cousin fucker” Tooru knowing Seiji would be pissed that he’s talking to his son without his knowledge, especially since he just cut his son’s hand.

Daisho tensing up as Hisahito popped into his brain, feeling his mark burning again and the feeling of loneliness struck him.

Daisho nodded, “not a word.”

Tooru then looked at Futakuchi, the younger alpha staring at the brunette in fear, “so what kind of punishment would you like to bestow on your cousin?”

“They are all so painful” the younger alpha mumbled, feeling that pain surge through his body all over again.

“I know they are my Kenji” pushing the younger brunette’s hair back, looking at the nasty scars on either side of Futakuchi’s head that he always hid, lightly kissing both of the scars that it made Futakuchi whimper in pain as the scars were very sensitive, the memory of being strapped in the chair consuming him as he couldn’t hold back his pain. Forcing the rest of the memory into the back of his mind before he had a mental breakdown.

Daisho becoming more worried as he had not seen the scars before.

“If it were up to me and not your hot headed father, I would have went with something less…….shocking” snorting as the younger brunette just tensed up further, “oh lord I’m being very insensitive aren’t I!”

The two alpha’s on the couch didn’t speak, both of them looking like they have taken a beaten.

“So my Kenji, what punishment do you want to bestow on Daizo?”

 

-2:00 P.M.-

 

“Hey Hajime” Suga cheered as he skipped over to the alpha, the alpha almost choking on his sandwich, having to pound his chest a couple of times.

“H-hey Suga” he blushed wildly as the omega sat next to him in the lobby, inhaling most of his water from his bottle to wash down the sandwich, the omega giggling at him, “w-want to join me on my break?”

“Oh I would love to” Suga beamed, Iwaizumi doing his damnedest to not get lost in thought about how beautiful and nice the omega was, “I need to talk to you and some of the others anyway, I got something cool planned for our Halloween ‘party’ so to speak this year!”

Iwaizumi smiled, “just how many parties do you guys have here?”

“Oh lots” Suga chuckled as he took dug through his bag, “I mean before I started working here there really wasn’t much at all, just a meeting here and there and a boring Christmas party” Suga frowning a bit, “just a few cookies and exchanged some gifts for the people who showed up, very depressing and the only good thing that really came out of it was the Christmas bonus.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “that bad?”

“Yes it was, I got onto my husband and his father after that and I told them to let me organize those kinds of things” beaming again as he yanked out a couple of pamphlets, “what this place needed is an omega’s touch is all, so after my first party that I hosted for this place was a complete success, everyone leaves it up to me to do the planning and whatnot!”

“You just do everything” Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow at him, “and you don’t mind it?”

“I normally do” Suga’s smile faltering a bit that the alpha didn’t miss, “but I love creative control, but with two girls and an extremely busy husband and father in law…..it can get a little exhausting doing it all on my own.”

“Do you need me to help you out” Iwaizumi asked with a hopeful smile, really hoping the omega will let him, as he’s found this omega to be very enjoyable to be around and is extremely easy to talk to. Probably the nicest person he’s ever met in his life.

Plus this would be a good excuse to be around the omega without others thinking something more is going on. While he wanted a relationship, he respected Suga and Daichi both to do anything. Plus he’s not one to put the moves on people unless he’s just feeling really brave that day, still unable to fathom how much confidence and very little shame his childhood friend possess.

‘Poor Tobio’ was all he could think.

“Oh my god if you can help me out I would love it” the omega cheered as his cheeks turned slightly red, loving to talk to the sweet alpha, “it would make things so much easier, and I would also love feedback in case someone wants to do something opposite than what I have planned.”

“Besides volleyball practice and working I’m available” Iwaizumi smiles, “I’m stuck living here so you know exactly where I will be at.”

“I know you practice a lot, now that I think about it” both of their cheeks turning a little red, Suga out of letting slip on how much he keeps tabs on the alpha, “are you sure?”

“Oh I am” the alpha chuckles as he took a bite of his sandwich, “I like to keep myself busy and move around a lot, so I don’t mind helping out.”

Suga gave out a sigh in relief, “ok good, but feel free to tell me anytime if your unavailable for something” he then started to get a little flustered as he blushed a bit more and started rambling, “and do not overdo yourself, make sure you manage your time and not exhaust yourself, eat correctly, get a good amount of sle-.”

“I think I understand why they call you the mom of the hotel” Iwaizumi snorts as cuts off the spaztic omega, ruffling his hair and chuckled.

“I’m not that bad” Suga pouted, Iwaizumi unable to help but think how cute his pouty face is.

“Sure sure let's go with that” then pointed to the pamphlets in the omega’s hands, “what do you have up your sleeves?”

Suga smiles and handed one to the alpha, “I was wanting to do something different this year, instead of a party, I was thinking we could go to a haunted house!”

“Really” Iwaizumi looking at the pamphlet in front of him, seeing a picture of a big and creepy looking house, seeing a whole bunch of zombies, clowns, vampires and a whole bunch of other creatures displayed on the front. Skimming through to see some creepy looking rooms they would go through, smirking as he would think it would be funny to have someone recording them, knowing Bokuto and Oikawa will start to freak out.

“Seem like it might be fun?” Suga questioned with a hopeful smile.

“Oh I think this will be great” Iwaizumi nodding, “I especially think more of the younger workers will have fun doing this.”

“I was also thinking about a costume contest to go along with it” Suga suggesting, “see who has the cutest, scariest, funniest, creative, ect.”

“As long as we can have nice prizes to go along with it, I think it’s a good idea” Iwaizumi nodding, “Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto are very competitive people, so you throw a challenge at them they will be going all in with it.”

Suga gives a small chuckle, “oh lord I’m curious to see what they can bring to the table.”

“Same here…..but what about Akaashi, Tobio and Semi; I don’t know if it would be a good idea for them to go into the haunted house pregnant.”

“Oh don’t worry I got that covered” Suga smiles, “no way in hell I’m going to force them to go in there unless they just seriously have no fear.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’m friends with one of the actors who plays a clown” Suga says as he takes a drink of his water, “Tanaka is his name, but he told me they can help them out with the scaring!”

“Oh god that would be fucking hilarious” extremely curious to see Tobio trying to scare the shit out of Kuroo and Oikawa.

Oh he is ready for this.

“Why is Konoha dragging Semi on the floor” Iwaizumi asked as he snapped his head to the direction of Konoha’s distinctive laughter, really surprised the omega hasn’t beaten the shit out of him yet. Tobio limping along with them, Konoha wrapping an arm around the young omega’s waist to support him.

Konoha laughing his ass off at something Semi said to him and Tobio, as he held onto one of the omega’s ankles, the omega looking at the clipboard with a frown as the alpha dragged him on the back. Semi allowing him. Tobio holding onto Semi’s other ankle with an amused expression.

“Tobio please hit him for me.”

“Oh com-OW” Konoha whined, “you have betrayed me Blueberry!”

“I was already on Semi’s side, so I don’t know how I betrayed you.”

Semi snorted, “I win.”

“You omega’s just like to use and abuse a poor alpha like me!”

“You offered to drag me the whole day and I said yes, you asked Tobio if you could help him move around a lot more easier and you said yes, we are simply taking taking up your offer.”

Konoha groans, but he couldn’t help but chuckle a moment after, “I’m whipped!”

“Semi’s having one of his days” Suga sighs.

“What days?”

“Semi has his days were he’s just…….depressed and extra moody, like he’s extra impulsive that Konoha, and it seems like Tobio as well, are the only people Semi will even feel safe talking to. He will have days where it’s just constant sadness and depression that I don’t even know why he bothers to come to work to rest up his mind and body, because something just seems…….off about him. He must have gone through some shit before he moved here” Suga frowns as he takes out his lunch, “but he doesn’t talk about his private life and past, so the only thing I know is his miscarriages.”

Iwaizumi eyes widen a bit, “miscarriages?…..how many if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Hell I don’t even know because he’s had so much” Suga wiping away a tear that was forming, “the first full year he worked here he went through five, after that I stopped counting because it hurt too much to think about it.”

“Five within a year” Iwaizumi’s heart ached hearing that, never imagining Semi of all people to go through all of that, “does he really want children?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe and it hurts to know such a sweet guy like him suffers, I was his very first friend that wasn’t his boyfriend” Suga replied, “I know he comes off angry and I know you’re not the biggest fan of him, but once people actually take the time to get to know him, he’s just a hardworking and hurting omega who just wants a family. He’s actually a very sweet person.”

Iwaizumi started to feel bad for thinking so negative about him.

“Don’t feel so down about your first impression” Suga smiling at him, Iwaizumi hating how easy he is to read, “he’s working on his first impressions with people since he knows he comes off rude most of the time, he will come up to apologize once he works up the courage to do so. First time he tried to apologize for snapping at some rude person who doesn’t work here anymore, the person spat in his face and threw back the apology gift Semi got him, and proceeded to torment him until he got fired.”

“Damn it, now I feel like shit” Iwaizumi frowns as he looked over at the three, Konoha just looking as happy as he can be, “he sure does like Semi a lot.”

Suga nods with a smile as he saw Konoha sitting himself on the floor next to Semi, patting Tobio’s and Semi’s head with laughter. Seeing nothing but pure joy and love in Konoha’s eyes when he looks at the blond omega. 

“Since the first moment he met him.”

 

-5:00 P.M.-

 

“Semi are you sure you’re up for this lesson” Konoha looking at the omega with a worried expression, stretching his legs out along with him, “you have had one of your days and your hosting a party, maybe you should sit down and relax before guests get here.”

Semi felt his cheeks heat up a bit, “we need to do this, I want to dance with you.”

“Especially after last night” Konoha smirked.

Semi’s blushed even harder and slammed his face on the floor, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“I didn’t know either and was very surprised” patting the omega head softly, laying his stomach on the ground as the omega still kept his face on the floor, his face inches away from the omega’s, “but I feel compelled to tell you that I really enjoyed it.”

The omega blushing harder, “your just saying that because you were horny.”

“I was horny because you made me horny” Konoha laughing as the omega groaned, “you’re very attractive, so of course I’m going to get turned on.”

“No I’m not.”

“Semi I can assure you that you are” playing with the omega’s hair as the omega still had his face on the floor, “very very beautiful that I think anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I doubt that” the omega leaning forward a bit into the alpha’s touch, really needing the contact with the alpha, “most people don’t care for me after first impressions…..since I suck at them.”

“Tch you have difficulty, but I can tell you’re trying and that’s all that matters, I’m still talking and hanging out with you!”

“I don’t know why” Semi giving a small chuckle, “I screamed at you to fuck off, fuck off was my first words to you…...I still don’t know why you even gave me your lunch.”

“Because you had no lunch” Konoha pouted, “…….and you had just lost your baby at that point so….”

Semi tensed up and choked out a sob, Konoha frowning and stood up. He pulled the omega up with him, engulfing the omega in his hold and rubbed his back softly, Semi burying head in the alpha’s chest.

Konoha knowing Semi’s rough days are always fueled by not having a child. Feeling like he’s failing. That he’s not good enough.

And Konoha is the only one Semi runs to.

“Shhh” Konoha softly swaying them side to side, trying to do it the same way Semi would guide him along the night before, “you will have little Kazue.”

“I’m so scared of losing him” Semi sobbed, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, I’ve been doing everything I’ve been taught and I still can’t fucking produce one single child!”

Konoha didn’t know what he meant by ‘being taught’, but he shrugged it off and kept swaying them, “you’re not doing anything wrong….and I know this might sound extremely corny and whatnot, but my parents have always told me certain things don’t happen unless you’re ready, like god has something planned and he needs you to be in the right spot or some shit like that.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I kind of do” Konoha responds as he rests his chin on the omega’s, “I’m not super religious or anything like that, but I do believe things will turn out right for you in the end…..you just gotta keep pushing through in life and keep your head up.”

“It’s hard.”

“I know it is doll” as he held the omega closer to him, if that was even possible, and kept guiding them around the room, “life is cruel and ruthless, what really helps is to know someone has your back no matter what” lifting the omega’s chin up to look up at him, giving a smile as he tried not to cry by the pain on the omega’s face, “I have your back.”

“I’m afraid” Semi giving a small hiccup, the alpha wiping the tears away, “I’m afraid to ask for you to not leave me.”

“And why is that?”

“Every time I ask…..” tears pouring down his cheeks harder, “I always get abandoned and hurt…….I’ve had no one ever stay by side through thick and thin!”

Konoha let a few tears roll down his cheeks at the heartbroken omega, just wondering how much has he gone through, never seeing the omega break down this much, “what about Tendou?”

“I don’t think he loves me” his whole body shaking in the alpha’s hold, “he never talks to me anymore, and when we do it’s mostly arguing…..he and I hardly sleep in the same fucking bed anymore….he doesn’t even hold my hand anymore” Konoha cupping his cheeks and kissed his forehead, getting extremely pissed off at the red haired alpha with all of these pieces of information, “he won’t even bond with Kazue!”

Konoha unable to hold his tears back at the hurt omega, wanting to do anything under the sun to make him smile, needing him to smile again as he couldn’t understand why Tendou is being an asshole to the omega, “I will bond more with Kazue.”

“What” Semi looking up at him in shock, “even though you aren’t the father?”

“Didn’t stop me from talking with the little guy earlier” Konoha smiling as he gently guides the omega to a corner of the room, gently pushing the omega against the wall, “and I could feel how happy he was yesterday when you and I danced like this.”

“You could feel it too” Semi unable to tear his eyes away from the alpha’s, feeling that same fucking heat between them the night before, “I thought only I could feel him.”

“Kazue really loves you dancing with someone and not on your own” Konoha gently guiding them back to the floor, “when we were dancing just then I could just FEEL him jumping for joy.”

“Kazue really seems to like you” Semi’s lips twitching up a bit as the alpha sat between his legs, feeling Kazue pleading for contact as Konoha’s fingers were itching to touch the omega’s stomach, Semi seeing the twitching of his fingers, “you can touch my stomach.”

Konoha gave a small jump that snapped him out of his thoughts, “I can?”

Semi nodded as he pulled up the same shirt that belonged to Konoha that he wore earlier in the morning, revealing his pale bulging stomach, “Kazue is screaming at you right now.”

Konoha smiles, “demanding fella ain’t he” booping the omega’s nose, “wonder where he gets it from.”

Semi smacked the alpha on his arm as Konoha just laughed, “shut it!”

“There he is” Konoha smirking.

“What?”

“You’re showing some of you’re real self again” Konoha scooting closer to the omega, the two of them starting to feel that heat a bit more.

“You miss me hitting you” Semi raising an eyebrow at him, “that’s kind of weird.”

“Hey some people get off on that kind of shit” Konoha smirks, “I just happen to be one of them, like foreplay.”

“Wait so you get off on me smacking you?!”

Konoha giving a nervous laugh, “sort of, what can I say you’ve got the magic touch!”

Semi’s face turned a deep shade of red, hitting the alpha again out of habit and face palmed, “dear god why do I want to be around you all the time?!”

“Awe Semi wants to be around me” Konoha gushed, “that’s adorable!”

“JUST SHUT UP” Semi unable to stop blushing as he grabbed the alpha’s hand and put it on his bare stomach, Konoha stopped laughing and started blushing as well, the alpha being filled with a warm feeling that he felt last night while they were dancing again, actually FEELING how happy the baby is with the contact.

“He’s a sweetheart” Konoha smiling down at the stomach, rubbing his hands gently along the omega’s stomach, smiling wider and wider as the baby seemed to be getting happier and happier with him, “hey little Kazue, it’s your mommy’s best friend…..even though he still won’t admit it even though he grinded on my dick yester-OW!”

“We are not” Semi pouting while Konoha smirks.

“Well I think we are little Kazue and you’re mommy likes to hang out with me” leaning his head down as his lips brushed up against the omega’s stomach as he kept on gently rubbing his stomach, smiling and whispering, “let’s just keep that between you and me.”

Semi smiling at the sight, of the blond alpha showing so much affection towards his child. How happy he’s making Kazue right now, this being the happiest he’s felt his child become. This is the first time any child of his has become THIS excited. This feeling was so new to him as his child’s happiness was filling him with so much joy, getting much more joy out this than dancing.

And nothing before now has topped dancing.

He wanted to hug the alpha, he wanted to hold the alpha’s hands…….he wanted to kiss the alpha’s warm lips as he placed small kiss along his stomach. He really wanted the alpha to touch him….to touch him more than they did yesterday. He couldn’t deny the feeling inside of him…...he really has feelings for him…..ones that is stronger than he ever felt towards Tendou.

Tendou’s touches weren’t as gentle as Konoha’s.

Weren’t as loving as Konoha’s.

He felt a strong heat with Konoha that he never had with Tendou…...he doesn’t hate Tendou, far from it. But he has no doubt in his mind about the blond in front of him talking to Kazue…...he really REALLY likes Konoha. This feeling…...this feeling was scaring him so much. He never had this need whenever he was around Tendou, his need to have Tendou hold his hand had diminished when he his hand was slapped away his earlier this morning. 

“Do you like me?”

Konoha froze for a moment at the omega’s question, looking up into his intense eyes as his hands still grazed the omega’s stomach, “what?”

“Do you like me” he repeated, his fingers drumming nervously on the floor as he waited for the answer as the alpha stared up at him with wide eyes.

The alpha blinking a couple of times, gulping as he was trying to process how he could answer as he made sure he heard the omega correctly. Words were meaningless unless they are backed up by an action, and Konoha wanted to show his affection and love for the omega.

Wanting to do this since he first met him. 

He sat himself up and leaned in slowly, knowing the omega already having an alpha. But he needed to prove his love for the omega, even if his love isn’t reciprocated, at least he knows and not sitting there thinking about ‘what if’ down the road. He needed to know what the omega’s lips feel against his.

He was going so slow to give the omega every chance in the world to slap him away.

The heat between them was becoming unbearable to Semi, desperately needing this need to feel loved and wanted filled. The alpha has always been there for him since day one, always made him feel good about himself on his ‘days’ like today. Knowing if he were with Tendou upstairs setting up for the party instead of being with Konoha, he would have already inhaled a bottle of pills by now.

Konoha has always been there.

Semi cupped the alpha’s cheeks and pulled the alpha forward, slamming his lips on his. They both felt a spark, both of them melting into the kiss and let their need to be loved take over, ignoring the voice in their heads screaming at how much of a bad idea this is. The kiss becoming heated and intense in a heartbeat, their teeth clattering against each other, tongues swirling around each others, loving each others taste as they both moaned into the kiss. Both of their hands explored each others body with such need, clawing at each other, Semi hopping in the alpha’s lap and hugged him as he wanted to feel more of the alpha’s heat. To be able to drown in his intoxicating scent, loving when the alpha’s hands went under the omega’s shirt and felt him up. The alpha unhooked the strapless bra the omega wore, slipping out from under the shirt and tossed it to the side, his hand cupping and massaging his breasts, Semi’s feeling the alpha’s abs under his shirt, taken back at how much heat is radiating off of him.

“Oh my god” Semi panting as he pulled away from the kiss, back arching as the alpha kept on playing with his breasts, “o-oh my god!”

“You sound so beautiful” Konoha mesmerized at his beauty, loving how relaxed he is, how soft his features seemed to be now that he’s not so sad and tense, his cheeks red, licking his lips as he saw drool running down the omega’s chin, “does this answer your question?”

Semi nodded, “how long?”

“Since I first met you” kissing the omega’s neck, “I didn’t want to say anything to you since I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Why do you like me” letting out a loud moan as the alpha was practically devouring his neck, “I’m not that special and angry.”

“I think your breathtaking and misunderstood” Konoha mutters as he sets his lips right up against the omega’s, “you are a sight to behold, a very sweet person, hard working, smart and very good with children…...you’re perfect to me.”

Semi couldn’t stop the tears falling down his cheeks, being told time and time again how much of a failure he has been. How he was never going to be the perfect omega that he used to be when he was ten years old. How foolish he is to think an alpha would like him for his ‘non omega-like’ attitude. Told when he was fifteen that he would amount to nothing, right after being beaten the shit out of his alpha…..causing a miscarriage to his omega baby boy.

‘So much blood.’

Konoha kisses him again, this time this kiss is soft and tender. Cupping the omega’s cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumbs, the omega couldn’t stop crying as he kissed the alpha back. 

“You mean a lot to me Eita” Konoha mutters, “even if you don’t want to go further than we are now, I will never leave your side.”

“Don’t take this personal” Semi unable to stop crying as he smiled at the alpha, “but I feel like I want to throw up.”

Konoha chuckles, “am I that revolting?”

Semi shook his head, “I’m feeling so much emotions, Kazue is overfilling me with such happiness…...I don’t know how to handle it right now that my stomach is starting to hurt.”

“Are you sure you want to keep doing this” Konoha asks, “your boyfriend is upstairs, and I know he won’t be happy with me kissing you and fondling with your breasts.”

“You’re right about that one blondie” Semi and Konoha tensing up at the sound of the red haired alpha’s voice, both of them looking at the livid alpha standing on the last step leading into the dance room with his hands on his hips, “I’m ready to beat the fuck out of you for kissing and touching my pregnant boyfriend.”

“You mean your pregnant boyfriend that you don’t bother spending time with” Konoha raising an eyebrow at him with a frown, not afraid of the red head glaring at him, Semi looking at Konoha with wide eyes, “and not bonding with your sweetheart of a child that your pregnant boyfriend has inside of him…..do you even know the name of your own fucking child?”

Tendou eye twitching, “why does the name of the child matter right now” snapping his head at the omega and his eyes narrowed even more, “you have a lot of explaining to do Eita.”

The omega tensed in the blond alpha’s lap, conflicted as he didn’t want to leave the blond alpha…...but he also wanted to run off and avoid the wrath of Tendou, “I-I don’t know what I would even tell you without you being mad at me.”

“You do know how much fucking trouble you’re in” Tendou growling, “is that why you never want to sleep with me anymore?! Because you’re too busy whoring around with blondie?!”

That pissed Semi off.

The omega slamming his hand over Konoha’s mouth as the alpha was about to snap at the red head, “I’ve not been whoring around, this is the first time he and I have kissed each other…...I’M NOT A FUCKING WHORE!”

Being told that for so many fucking years…...he hated that damn word. His old alpha would say that shit to him all the time when he saw Semi being taken advantage by another alpha or beta, never being able to walk very far without just instinctively lying down and taking it.

“I told you how much I hate that word” Semi kept on screaming, standing up and stomping up to the red head, the alpha not backing down from the omega, “it’s your fucking fault to begin with!”

“How the fuck is you screwing another alpha my fault” Tendou screamed back as he started to take a step forward towards the omega, Konoha standing up to get ready to protect Semi.

Not liking the look in the alpha’s eyes.

“You know damn well, you fucking asshole!”

“Please explain it to me, you whiny bitch!”

Semi didn’t like that and shoved the alpha without warning, Tendou taken back at the sudden aggression and nearly fell on the ground. But the red head didn’t seem too taken back by the action as he started to square up with the fuming omega, the blond alpha looking like he was going to try and put the omega ‘in his place’.

Konoha wasn’t going to let that happen.

Konoha slamming the red head against the wall as soon as he raised his hand, pinning the alpha against the wall, “don’t you FUCKING DARE hit an omega!”

“Stay out of this” Tendou snapping at the blond, taking him by surprise a bit by how strong Konoha actually is, actually somewhat intimidated by the angry look on the blond…...but that didn’t stop him from backing down, glaring as he looked back at the stunned omega.

Semi knowing how much the alphas hits hurt, the two of them always getting physical when they fought. He was stunned that the alpha would willingly hit him, never getting used to it after their altercations all these years.

Still had a bruise from when he got shoved against the wall a few days prior.

“Semi needs to be taught to never start shit he can’t finish” he snapped back at Konoha, “he started it by shoving me, I WILL END IT!”

Tendou just seeing red.

“I FOUND THOSE FUCKING PILLS OF YOURS EITA” the omega freezing on the spot, Konoha looking at omega with confusion, “your sleeping with your co-worker behind my back, and now your starting on the fucking pills again…….WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!”

Semi started hyperventilating and walked backwards, really knowing how fucked he is right now. He was afraid of tonight, getting a bad feeling about all of this. He didn’t want to be left alone with Tendou, he wanted Konoha to stay with him and help him out, but he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. He knew Tendou is literally on the verge of murdering the blond alpha.

“What pills” Konoha asks softly as he shoved the red head to the ground, walking up to Semi with caution.

“W-what pil…..” Semi getting so worked up as he literally couldn’t breath, still unable to stop crying, the babies sadness was too overwhelming as he knew Kazue was reacting because of him, making him feel worse as he felt like throwing up, “I don’t feel so good.”

As Konoha’s hand touched his shoulder, he couldn’t hold back anymore, throwing up all over the blond alpha.

Tendou was about to charge at the blond when he heard loud knocking on the front door, halting his movements.

Guests have arrived.

 

-6:00 P.M.-

 

“I’m prepared for this” Kuroo smiles as they all scattered around Semi and Tendou’s home.

Tobio raised an eyebrow at the alpha, “what do you mean prepared, it’s just a get together.”

“But a get together you planned” leaning in and poking his brother on the head, the omega slapping his brother’s hand, “I don’t trust this surprise.”

Tobio gave him a smirk, knowing how much his brother was going to regret not trusting him, counting down the minutes until Suga gets here with Keiji and the children will be here, “I feel hurt that you would assume I’m up to no good.”

“We’re related” Kuroo putting his hands on his hips, “and you can be just as worse of getting in trouble than I am.”

“But not as frequently.”

“Doesn’t matter” raising an eyebrow at him, “you can be a sneaky fucker.”

“Being a sneaky fucker ain’t a bad thing” Konoha planting on a smile as he walked in between Oikawa and Futakuchi, Daisho standing next to his cousin with a drink in hand, “that’s the fun in these parties, I’m curious as hell to see what blueberry has up his sleeves, which that’s a nice outfit you have on by the way!”

“See he knows how to have fun” Tobio pointing to Konoha, “and thank you, I’m so fucking glad to be wearing leggings.”

Oikawa having to not look at the omega’s butt in the black leggings, wearing a gray sweater. Very casual…..and very attractive. Oikawa unable to help but notice that the omega’s boobs and stomach have seemed to have gotten slightly bigger than the day before. Making them slightly noticeable in the gigantic sweater.

Wondering if that was normal early in the pregnancy.

Looking up to the ceiling and whistling when he noticed Iwa and Kuroo glaring at him.

“Can you tell us if we are going to die or not” Bokuto pleading to Tobio.

“You’re not going to die” Semi snaps as he walks down the stairs in sweat pants and a blue t-shirt, unable to look at Konoha’s worried expression, “if that were the case I wouldn’t be holding that kind of party at my house” walking over to and standing next to Tobio.

Tobio knowing the omega has had a rough day, grabbing onto his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Talk to me about it whenever we have an alone time, since I know you don’t want to talk in front of everyone” Tobio whispered to Semi as the others started to talk among themselves, “I know there is a lot rattling in your brain right now.”

Semi returned a smile and squeezed his hand, “thank you Tobio.”

Tobio nodded, “thank you for letting Akaashi and I host the party here on short notice.”

Semi smiled a little wider and nodded, “no problem, I want to see your brother lose his mind.”

“Twenty bucks that he’s going to pass out when he sees Hikaru” Tobio smirks as Futakuchi wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Oikawa about to lose his mind, openly glaring at the younger brunette.

Semi smirks, “I will take you up on that, twenty that he’s going to pass out when he sees Keiji.”

“What is this bet” Daisho taking a sip as he takes a swig of his beer with a smile, “I’m always up for these kinds of things.”

“Kuroo’s reaction to his prize” Tobio responding, raising an eyebrow at the bandage on alpha’s right hand, “what happened?”

The alpha’s eye twitched slightly, “oh it was nothing, just a little clumsy!”

“Dropped glass or something?” Oikawa giving the older alpha a questioning look, knowing something is off with the subtle eye twitch.

Learning these kinds of small behavior from this guy, knowing him since he was three. He can easily deceive you if you didn’t know him at all that well. Even if you did, it was still hard to read him. And Daizo is nowhere to be found, so maybe he might know where he is since he is having no luck on guessing the alpha’s passcode.

Something seemed off about him.

“Yes I did” Daisho inhaling the rest of the beer, Futakuchi taking a deep breath as he knew his older cousin is still shaken by being cut, watching Daizo getting beaten to a pulp and being burned, “boy that hits the spot so I’m going to grab more, who’s also wants one?!”

“I would greatly appreciate one” Tendou grumbling from the couch, Konoha and Semi flinching at the sound of his voice.

“I would love one too” Oikawa still eyeing the alpha carefully.

“Me too” Bokuto chirped.

“Coming right up” Daisho sang as he headed back into the kitchen.

Futakuchi frowning at his cousin, pissed off as the older alpha didn’t want to talk about it…...just knowing he was going to get wasted so he didn’t have to deal with Daizo’s horrific beating playing in his head anymore.

“Alright everyone” Semi calls out as he walks up to the front door, everyone's eyes on him, “guests of honor have arrived!”

“My surprise is a person” Kuroo frowning at Tobio.

“Multiple people Kuroo” Tobio corrects, “GUEST’S……..plural.”

Oikawa busts out laugh as Kuroo pinches Tobio’s cheeks, “why are you such a smartass?”

Tobio slapping his on the arm a couple times as he narrowed his eyes, “maybe because we are related.”

Those two messing with each other a bit more with forced smiles, Iwa grabbing Kuroo and Futakuchi grabbing Tobio to pull them apart.

“Ok Kuroo pay attention” Semi ordered.

“We’re not at work, you don’t need to keep bossing me around” Kuroo groans.

Semi narrowed his eyes at him, Konoha still unable to get over the intensity in the omega’s eyes. He could feel Tendou glaring at him from behind.

Kuroo tensed up, unable to deny to himself that this omega is intimidating.

“Fine I’m paying attention” Kuroo groaned, wearing a cup and pads under his clothes for preparation for this moment.

Not taking any chances.

Semi opened the door, Kuroo’s heart stopping.

He had to blink a couple of times.

He pinched himself.

He was tempted to slap himself.

‘Am I dreaming?’

Keiji wearing long black dress, his blue eyes still look as beautiful as ever. His messy black hair still fell against his head, still complimented his beauty. He matured a lot in his looks from what Kuroo remembers, while he always thought the omega was already a sight to behold to begin with…..he seems to look just as beautiful as he did since he saw him all those years ago.

He couldn’t help but think back to the first day he met the lanky kid, his resting bitch face was an instant turn on to Kuroo. Seeing him in his well groomed middle school uniform, looking and acting a lot older than he actually was. He has always been so polite, so smart, that kid being the top of a class that was meant for third years in high school and not a third year in junior high. His intelligence was always something Kuroo obsessed over, the omega being able to outsmart a lot of people, even the alpha himself. The omega admitting to Kuroo that it was hard to do; calling him pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san because of it.

Which he always got a chuckle out of it.

‘Where did you go?’

“Keiji?”

The omega just gave a small nod as he stared at the older man, he seemed to have changed but yet not changed at the same time. He matured a lot more for sure, but he still had that same bed head, still had the same cat-like eyes. He was taller and built up more, noticing how toned he was just from the t-shirt and jacket he was wearing. His voice had gotten deeper, the way he carried himself exactly the same when they were younger.

Always carrying himself with such amazing confidence.

He gave a shy smile that made Kuroo swoon, “hey Kuroo-san…..it’s been a long time has it?”

Kuroo was too shocked to speak, giving the omega a nod.

Tobio snorting.

Semi wanting him to pass out already so he can win the bet.

Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Oikawa all confused as hell……...especially Bokuto.

“Are you ok” Keiji asks as children were chattering behind him, hearing Nao behind them screaming ‘I want to see mommy’ from behind, Hikaru scolding his cousin to quiet him down.

“I…...uh” Kuroo giving out a nervous chuckle, the only person in the world to make him a loss for words, “it’s just a surprise to see you all of these years is all.”

Bokuto just looking back and forth between them with wide eyes, seeing Kuroo drooling over the omega, making his heart pound. He was pretty clueless about certain things, but he was so fucking sure that Kuroo was liking what he was seeing in Akaashi, no one can miss it. He knows he gives the omega the same look. And the fact that these two seemed to know each other was making Bokuto feel anxious. He needs to know what’s going on before he loses it on the spot from all of these hanging questions.

“Yeah it really is” Akaashi looking over to Bokuto and seemed to get more shy, giving him a nervous smile and a small wave, getting the same pull towards the white haired alpha as he feels with Kuroo.

These two alpha’s are both extremely important to him.

Bokuto returning the shy smile and wave, while he was confused…..it doesn’t change the fact that he still feels so strongly for the omega.

Kuroo raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

Bokuto raising an eyebrow back at him.

“There is someone I would love for you to meet” Keiji doing the same thing that he has done since he was younger, fidgeting with his fingers out of nervous habit, “he’s very excited to meet you.”

‘Who else do I need to meet’ Kuroo wandered as he was seriously going to owe his little brother one for doubting him, curious as to what his brother has up his sleeves.

“Who might that be?”

Noticing the omega’s swelled up stomach and had to hold back a frown, wondering is Keiji was already mated. He saw the omega messing with a ring on his finger, making his eye twitch as he didn’t need to ask for confirmation.

So kissing the omega on the spot was out of the question.

Really missing the omega so much it physically hurt him.

But why didn’t Keiji not have a mark if was married?

Keiji turned his head and patted a small child’s head, Kuroo raising an eyebrow in confusion.

‘A child…...you want me to meet you mate’s child?’

Very confused by that if that is the case.

“Don’t be shy sweetheart” Keiji patting his son’s head, noticing the small omega starting to get nervous, “he’s not going to hurt you.”

The child holding onto the back of Keiji’s dress as he started to shake, nervous that his own daddy might not want him. He’s had to deal with his step-father for so long that he was just waiting to be pounced on, feeling crying. His momma giving him a soft smile and wiped away his tears, Suga helping his momma squat down to get eye level with Hikaru and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“He’s not going to reject you” Keiji mummers to him in his ear, “he will be surprised, but I know he will love you.”

“Promise momma” Hikaru sniffs as he tried to stop crying.

Keiji nodded his head and without hesitation told him, “I promise.”

Knowing Kuroo well enough that he will never rejected a child, children were one of his weaknesses. He will be shocked……..there is no doubt in his mind about it. But the love will come once he has enough to process everything.

“Now sweetheart” Keiji smiles at his small omega, “go meet him, I can feel him getting anxious to see you.”

Hikaru looked at Tobio, the omega nodding at him with a soft smile and gestured his head to his brother, “he won’t bite.”

Tobio putting a finger to his lips when Kuroo was starting to get impatient, “give him a moment and be patient.”

Kuroo couldn’t stop his right leg from bouncing in anticipation on who he was going to meet that seemed to be very important.

“It’s ok” Nao smiles as he grabs Hikaru by the hand, the small alpha adoring his older cousin, loving every moment of spending time with the omega when he spent the night over at his home, “uncle Kuroo is very nice…….a dumbass but nice.”

“I resent that” Kuroo pouted at the small alpha, Oikawa and a few of the others cracking up at the small alpha’s comment.

Oikawa unable but to help think that Nao is definitely Tobio’s son…...still loving the idea to have kids with the omega someday.

“Come on Hikaru” Nao cheers as he drags the nervous omega around Keiji and over to his uncle, Kuroo freezing on the spot as soon as he saw the small omega, Nao bouncing up and down as he showed Hikaru off to his uncle, “this is cousin Hikaru!”

Everyone looking at Kuroo and Hikaru staring at each other with wide eyes, no doubt in everyone’s mind on the relation of these two. Oikawa snorts and tries his hardest to not laugh, finding the thought of Kuroo being a dad amusing, letting out a small whine when Iwaizumi and Tobio smacked him. Bokuto knew what this meant…...and he didn’t feel like dealing with it right now as he could feel himself going into his ‘emo-mode’ as people would call it.

‘A little drinking will help take the edge off.’

Snatching a beer from Daisho’s hand and downing most of it one go, Oikawa frowning at his friend. He knew how much the alpha likes Akaashi, and can see pain and confusion written all over his face.

Unable to help but think everyone is just having a rough day…….Semi had one today, Daisho is looking to get wasted to mask something, Bokuto drinking to ignore his pain….

‘This sucks.’

Kuroo looked down at the mini version of him staring up at him with wide blue eyes, the alpha trying to comprehend it. Nao just said cousin. The small omega named Hikaru looks exactly just like him, only differences were his features were a lot softer due to being an omega, and his stunningly beautiful blue eyes that he definitely got from his mother. Child looking up at him and was shaking nervously on the spot, doing the same finger fidgeting his mother has always done. His right leg bouncing up and down nervously, Kuroo slowly letting himself process that he knew where that came from.

“W-what is your name little one?” Kuroo questions, his voice cracking.

The small omega gave a small jump, for a moment thinking he was going to be snipped at, “H-Hikaru.”

Kuroo eyes widening a bit…...always wanting to name his first child that, he knew he told Keiji this when they still dated.

“How old are you?”

“S-seven” the omega squeaked.

He looked at Tobio, who was giving an amused stare, pointing to the small omega and then to himself.

Tobio snorted and nodded.

He then looked at Keiji for the final confirmation, wanting to hear it from the adorable child’s mother himself.

“He’s your son Kuroo.”

Kuroo then looked down at Hikaru, the kid looking absolutely terrified, “h-h-hi daddy.”

Bokuto downing his second beer.

Kuroo immediately fainting.

Semi handing over twenty bucks to Tobio.

 

-7:30 P.M.-

 

Kuroo groans and rubs his eyes, wondering to himself if he was dreaming. He couldn’t picture having a kid and not knowing about it, feeling like a bad father for not knowing he even had a seven year old. So much to process as he already had a bit of an emotional day to begin with. Tobio’s frustrating situation. Daizo is nowhere to be found. His ex popping back into his life. Now he’s a dad.

Way too much to process.

As he took a deep breath, he couldn’t help but feel pressure on his chest, groaning as he opened his eyes up to see his mini-me sitting cross legged on top of him. The small omega was staring at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity, holding a book in his hand, guessing the kid was reading to keep himself preoccupied until he woke up.

“H-hey…..son” Kuroo smiling nervous at his son, wanting to have this kid stop looking at him like he was about to yell at him.

Hikaru gave a small jump in reaction, the alpha taking note that this one is easily startled, “h-hi daddy.”

Kuroo unable but to help but love it when the kid called him that, feeling some sort of pride. Feeling a strange kind of pull towards the small omega, a need to protect and love the small child…….wondering if this is the same feeling Tobio has with Nao. 

‘Is this what a dad is supposed to feel like?’

He’s a dad.

“You like to read?”

Hikaru gave a small nod as he showed his father the book, Kuroo taken back that it’s a full fledged novel and not some picture book, “this is a good book.”

Kuroo finding the nervousness adorable, feeling a little at ease that the child just as nervous and shocked by their meeting as he was, “what is it called?”

“Of mice and men” putting a bookmark in his book and closed it, showing the cover to him, “it’s one of my favorites.”

“You’re seven and you can read this?” Kuroo smiling at the omega, “impressive, did your mommy teach you?”

Questions, keep asking questions…...see what his kid is like.

Hikaru nodded, “he helped me pronounce words that I had a hard time with.”

Kuroo surprised that a seven year old was talking more like an adult than a seven year old, acting older than he actually is…...just like Keiji.

“Well you’re doing a very good job on pronouncing them Hikaru” Kuroo smiling as he ruffled the omega’s bed head, the small omega instantly relaxing under the alpha’s gentle and relaxing touch, unable to hold back a small purr that Kuroo couldn’t help but smile about, “feel good?”

Hikaru nodding a bit with a shy smile.

Kuroo wanted to try something that he could never do with Nao, putting a hand behind the omega’s ear and started scratching it gently. Hikaru instantly leaning into his touch as he scratched the back of his ear, purring more loudly, smile growing. Kuroo felt himself being won over by just the omega’s smile alone, feeling proud, feeling like he wanted to hold this child and never letting him go.

“Your cousin never lets me do this” Kuroo chuckles as he kept on scratching behind his ear, “he’s like his momma and doesn’t like to be scratched.”

“He doesn’t” Hikaru tilting his head a bit in confusion, always loving of having his ear scratched, “it feels nice.”

“I know right” Kuroo chuckles, “I love them too, but uncle Tobio” feeling weird calling his little brother an uncle, “doesn’t like it, and I tried to do it with your cousin…..to say in the least, he wasn’t happy about it.”

Nearly gotten his finger bitten off in the process.

“But he loves to have his hair played with, so a good way to calm him down is a nice head rub….or to get Tobio.”

“He listens only to uncle Tobio” Hikaru giggling, his laughter music to his ears.

“Not only Tobio” Kuroo smiling as he kept on scratching, “but your uncle also knows how to give the stink eye, and Nao is a sucker for his mother.”

“Uncle Tobio seems very nice” Hikaru smiling, starting to feel more relaxed as he realized he wasn’t going to be snipped at.

“Oh he is a sweet omega” Kuroo nodding in agreement, “I could tell by the look he gave you while hiding behind your momma, he was smiling at you with so much love….it’s the same smile he gives Nao and he loves Nao as if his life depends on it.”

“He loves me that much?” Hikaru giving a hopeful smile, hugging his book to his chest.

“Yes he does, my child” Kuroo noticing the small omega beaming at the comment, brushing some of his bangs out of his face of his adorable child, “I know we don’t know each other very well yet, but I want to get to know more about you.”

“You do?” Hikaru smiling ear to ear, knowing that is the same smile he gives…..this omega is definitely his.

“Yes I do” Kuroo chuckles, “what do you like to do for fun?”

“Oh, well I love to read and color” seeing a similar habit the alpha has as he saw the omega’s right leg bounce up and down uncontrollably, “I like to sit on the swings and to watch Criminal Minds!”

“Your mom lets you watch Criminal Minds?” Kuroo kind of surprised Keiji allows that, wondering where the omega was.

Probably figures Keiji wanted to give these two alone time.

“Yes” Hikaru beamed, “we watch it in English on Netflix so Isamu doesn’t understand the bad words when he plays! Mommy and I love that show, and it is so cool to figure out who the killer is and why he does what he does!”

Kuroo found this amusing and wondered if this kid can be as persuasive as he is, knowing years ago Keiji wouldn’t allow such a thing for a seven year old to watch. But then again who can say no to this omega’s face…..he was going to have a hard time disciplining this kid, knowing it was already difficult enough to do so with Nao’s adorable face.

He had no idea how Tobio doesn’t break as he knew Nao tries to sweet talk himself out of trouble.

Kuroo’s fucked if he has to tell his kid no.

“So who’s Isamu?”

“My little brother” Hikaru beamed, “well half brother…..but I love him and he’s not mean to me….unless he wants to play, then he’s too rough.”

Kuroo would feel it would be inappropriate to ask this child about his step-father, figuring that would be a talk he would have with Keiji soon. Probably not tonight since he didn’t want to damper the mood of the party he can hear going on from a distance, the alpha realizing he was in a nice looking room, seeing a picture of Tendou and Semi smiling on the desk. He assumes that he’s in their room upstairs.

Because he would love to know where the hell the omega disappeared off to. Why he was kept away from his child for over seven years. Why the hell he’s married to another alpha. He knew Keiji’s parents probably had a lot to do with that, knowing they were cold and emotionless people, but that didn’t quench his NEED for answers.

He needs to know badly as soon as he can.

“Isamu is an alpha?” Kuroo questions as Hikaru pulls out a phone, flipping it over after pressing a few buttons, Kuroo seeing a smiling blond alpha who looked a lot like Keiji. Blond hair that looked nearly white, emerald green eyes that he assumes came from his daddy, there was no doubt in his mind that the small alpha’s eye shape is exactly shaped like Keiji’s. So this alpha had more of the pretty boy kind of look to him, kind of like how Oikawa is, and knew this kid was going to be an omega and beta magnet.

“Yes he is” the omega nodding excitedly, “I love my little brother so much, so I hope you get to play with him, he loves to play A LOT.”

Kuroo almost busting out laughing at the annoyed looked on the omega’s face as he said that, “rough housing not your thing?”

Hikaru curled his nose up, “not my thing, I like reading and playing video games.”

Yup he’s a mini-Keiji personality wise.

He didn’t know how to feel about taking in another kid to ‘claim’ as his own, as he know the small alpha’s dad might not be too happy about it. But if Isamu needed a playing buddy, he would be up for it, especially if it would make his kid trust him more and be happier.

“I would love to play with him” flipping through some recent pictures of Keiji, Hikaru and Isamu, “he looks like a sweet kid from the pictures.”

“He is, although he can be a little too emotional.”

“Emotional” Kuroo snorted, “how emotional are we talking here?”

“He starts to cry if he sees pretty omegas.”

Kuroo ended up cackling, oh he had a feeling being around Isamu was going to be a trip.

“I will show you a video that my mommy took when I first met uncle Tobio” Hikaru taking back the phone and flipped through it, “Isamu loves uncle Tobio.”

‘Oh this is going to be interesting.’

“Here” pressing the play button as he handed over the phone to his father, Kuroo pausing it real quick and patted the bed.

“Here.”

Hikaru tilted his head, as he was not used to his step-father not wanting much to with him unless it was to torture him in some fashion, “what?”

Kuroo smiles and pats again, “here, lets watch it together.”

“You sure?”

Kuroo frowns, “does your step-dad not cuddle with you?”

‘Don’t you fucking dare say shit about what you just saw’ he heard his step-father’s scary voice as clear as day in his head, seeing the angry blond alpha glare at him with his scary green eyes. How he got up to his face and spat in his face, hearing his momma crying in another room and really wanted to go comfort him. He has sadly seen his mom beaten and violated right in front of him, as his step-father didn’t give a damn where he did it in the house, just as long as no one else saw but the small witnesses in the house he can easily scare into submission. He remembered and can still feel the alpha squeezing his right upper arm on many occasions when his momma was distracted by the pain, squeezing it so hard that he was afraid the alpha was going to snap the bone in half, the small omega hiding the permanent bruise from his momma. Always dressing himself and bathing himself, not wanting his momma to worry about him, wanting his momma to worry about finding a way out. He didn’t want his momma to be hit again because he told.

‘Keep your mouth shut or else you and your momma gets hit.’

“Oh uh, he works a lot so” Hikaru shaking so hard that Kuroo set down the phone and engulfed the small omega in a hug, laying back down on the bed and rubbed the omega’s back gently.

“Shhh” feeling the small omega hug him as tight as he could, hyperventilating in the alpha’s hold, surprised that the kid all of a sudden broke down like this. He feels like something off is about this, but at the same time he wonders if he’s just being paranoid. Maybe this kid can easily be emotional as well and just needs some attention from a father figure, maybe daddy can’t be around and Hikaru needs to the void to be filled. He didn’t think the thought in his head was true, but at the same time he just met his own child, and it hurts him that he didn’t know the best way to calm down his own fucking child.

So he was going to try what he does with Tobio when he gets like this.

“It’s ok my son” Kuroo calmly says and starts to lightly scratch the omega’s ear again, “I’m right here with you, now I need you to take deep and calming breaths ok, I will do them with you.”

“O-o-ok d-daddy” the small omega trying his hardest to calm down, burying his head in his father’s chest.

“Good, now inhale.”

Both of them taking in a deep breath.

Both of them exhaling, feeling Hikaru calm down just a bit.

“Good job, now again…..inhale.”

Both of them taking in deep breaths again.

Both of them exhaling.

Keiji, Tobio and Semi all peaked from behind the door, Tobio having to hold Keiji back from bursting in through the door to calm his son down. The omega knew these panic attacks happened out of nowhere, and chalked it up to him and his step-fathers…...arguments. Knowing his son is so nervous almost all the time due to him never knowing when the alpha was going to strike.

Which made the omega feel like shit and a horrible mother.

All three of them instinctively wanted to comfort the crying omega, but Tobio knew Kuroo. He knew his big brother is a good guy, he knew he would get the small omega to calm down, knowing his brother is very loving and patient. 

Tobio knowing from personal experiences.

Tobio holding back the older omega’s when Hikaru first started freaking out, having to assure Keiji that Kuroo can do it, and it would be good for the two of them. Now the three of them couldn’t help but smile as Kuroo got Hikaru to calm down, the exhausted omega clutching onto the alpha, purring and looking content as Kuroo used one of his hands was still scratching the omega’s ear. The alpha leaning his head on top of his son’s head, using his free hand to flip through the phone.

“How about we watch some Criminal Minds on your mommy’s Netflix.”

Hikaru gave a small smile and nodded, “love you daddy.”

Kuroo placed a small kiss on the small omega’s forehead, unable to deny how he felt about his child.

“I love you too son.”

 

-9:00 P.M.-

 

Bokuto and Daisho slammed their bottles of empty beer on the table, the two of them immediately reaching for another bottle and popped it open.

“I love you bro” Daisho hiccuped to the white haired alpha, “at first I thought you were just some LOUD dumbass” Bokuto laughing at his overly dramatic gesture, “but now you’re a LOUD dumbass who is occasionally funny!”

Bokuto keeps on laughing, “and I’m not too mad at you for forcing my little brother into a contract…...oh wait, maybe I am…..but you’re an ok guy.”

Daisho started tearing up with a big smile, “that’s the nicest thing someone has ever me!”

“Then I will keep shouting it at the top of my lungs” throwing his hands up in the air, “snake is a-” falling backwards on out of the bar stool and onto the floor.

Daisho laughing his ass off so much that he ended of losing his balance, falling on top of Bokuto. Both of them raising their beer bottles in the air and clinked them together, beer surprisingly not spilled on the carpet. They both ended up laughing as they continues to drink.

Both of them not getting up until the world around them spinning started slowing down.

Futakuchi was sitting in the bar stool that was next to his cousin, the alpha rolling his eyes at the drunken idiot. Pissed off that Daisho is choosing to drown himself in alcohol to forget about earlier.

“Are you not drinking because one of you two have to drive?” Tobio questioned next to the brunette, sticking a grape in his mouth as he still couldn’t stomach much food, watching in amusement as Daisho and Bokuto kept falling over each other as they attempted to get off of the floor.

“That would be correct” Futakuchi drinking some coke, “asshole didn’t even give me a choice.”

Oikawa downed his bottle of beer as he sat on the other side of Tobio, “he never gives anyone a choice, just sweet talks or goes behind your back to get shit done.”

“He used to be bad about that” Futakuchi grumbles, “he’s gotten a lot better and he actually considers others.”

“I highly doubt that” Oikawa rolling his eyes.

“You don’t know him like I do” the younger alpha retorts, “he’s a good guy who is just looking out for family.”

“You only think of him as a good guy because you are family” Oikawa spat, Tobio looking around to see if Tendou or Suga were looking, when the coast was clear he slid his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Please don’t start shit” Tobio pleaded while giving his hand a small squeeze, letting it go to see Oikawa pouting at the loss of physical contact, “I want this night to be a good night to celebrate all of us coming together…...I want this to be a good night.”

“If Futakuchi was sitting all the way on the other side of the house, then it would be a good night.”

While not drunk, he definitely didn’t have a filter.

“Well one day you won’t have to worry about my existence” Futakuchi replies as he took a sip of his coke, “I will be out of your life and everyone else’s once this shit all ends” raising an eyebrow at the older alpha, “sound good?”

“Then you never will be out of my life” Oikawa groans as he slammed his head on the counter and groaned, “this shit will never end since Daisho’s dad is involved!”

“Don’t say shit like that Oikawa” Tobio frowns, “I would like to keep Futakuchi as my friend” the younger alpha smirking as Oikawa snapped his head off of the table with a pissed off look, the omega laying a finger on his lips before the alpha could speak, “and this will end at some point…...might not be for a while, but I’m trying to keep positive for the sake of my own sanity.”

Oikawa frowns at the pain and sadness in the omega’s eyes, finger itching to hold his omega’s hands, “still not happy about you being friends with Futakuchi.”

“Nobody really does is if it makes you feel better,2 since I was shipped out for half a year” the younger alpha shrugs, “your….my omega just happens to be very nice person and an exception to it” smirking again as he looked at the older alpha in the eyes, still pissed off at how much he likes the alpha, “which I don’t know how you managed to get him to date you.”

Oikawa narrows his eyes, “and why is that?”

“Because” he smile growing, “he’s such a nice person, and your a self-centered and arrogant piece of trash.”

Tobio glared at the smirking alpha, slamming a hand on Oikawa’s mouth, “don’t say that shit about him.”

“I can’t help it” Futakuchi shrugged as he looked away from the omega, “he hurt me and I’m still butt hurt about it, so he deserves it.”

“You deserved to be hurt for fucking up my knee in the first place” Oikawa shouts, catching Iwaizumi’s attention outside in the backyard, groaning and dismissing himself politely from his conversation with Suga.

Tobio raising staring wide eyed at Futakuchi as the alpha snapped his rage filled eyes at his boyfriend, the omega remembering Oikawa telling him how bad his knee got for a period of time, having has knee get checked out by a physical therapist periodically. How much pain Oikawa seemed to be in after a couple of practices, the omega frowning even more as the mental image of Oikawa on the verge of crying made his heart ache.

“Well you deserved it for bullying me and torturing me” Futakuchi losing all of his normal calm composure, Tobio snapping his head to his boyfriend as the older brunette seemed like he was going to snap, “and spreading a rumor about me doing drugs that my father literally beat the shit out of me before even trying to investigate if it was actually true!”

“You two shut the fuck up” Tobio growls at the two fuming alphas, really hating how he can see Semi, Suga and some of the kids outside looking over in their direction.

“Only because you started to act like a rude and angry son of a bitch to me whenever we went out” Oikawa ignoring his boyfriend, pissing the omega off.

“Only because you would skip out on my plans and kept calling me royal screw up whenever I would mess up on something” Futakuchi snapped back.

“You two shut up.”

“Because you started to act like you were better than me when you took your stupid fucking pictures” Oikawa growls, “acting out because your daddy hates you druggie!”

“Shut up!”

“You want to be the pot or the kettle” Futakuchi giving a crazed smile, “you started acting like a piece of shit because you caught daddy fucking someone other than your mommy!”

Tobio looked at Oikawa with wide eyes, the intensity in his eyes were making Tobio afraid for Futakuchi’s life.

“You two need to shut the fuck up before one of you two ends up in the hospital” Iwaizumi catching Oikawa’s raising fists, glaring at the two brunettes, “this party is supposed to be peaceful!”

Both of the alpha’s unable to stop glaring at each other.

“Now are we going to play nice?” Iwaizumi’s grip on Oikawa’s hand tightened, “or are we going to have to separate you for the rest of the fucking time” looking over at Oikawa, “because if we have to keep you two separated for not acting like civilized adults, you will not be able to hang out with Tobio for the majority of the time.”

Oikawa tensing up as he looked at the frowning omega, really not wanting to be separated from the omega. Pissed off that he feels like Futakuchi hangs out with the omega more than he has. Unable to touch the omega as much as Futakuchi has. Being able to talk to Tobio more than he has.

Feeling like the third wheel in his own relationship.

“Fine” Oikawa grunts as he yanks his hand out of the alpha’s grip, still not looking happy with the brunette on the other side of HIS boyfriend.

Iwaizumi snapped his attention to Futakuchi, “you should know better.”

Futakuchi shrugged, “he wanted to start it, I wasn’t willing to back down” but frowns and looks over at the upset omega, “I’m sorry for egging him on.”

Tobio sighs, “please try to refrain from arguing around me.”

“I can’t make any promises” but gives the omega a small smile, “but I will try my best to keep you and the baby sane.”

While the child isn’t his, the baby is still family.

Tobio lips twitch up a bit, “that’s all I ask for.”

Tobio then looked over at Oikawa, the brunette taking another swig of his beer with a pout. They both made eye contact, Tobio raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sorry beautiful” Oikawa bowing his head, lifting his head up at the omega as tears ran down his cheeks, the alcohol starting to get to him, “PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!”

Iwaizumi face palmed and Tobio chuckled, “I don’t hate you.”

“I DIDN’T LISTEN TO YOU WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP” Oikawa cried as he got on his hands and knees and kissed the omega’s bare feet, Futakuchi standing up to get ready to tear the alpha off of the omega if need be. Knowing how the alpha literally goes having little to no shame when the alcohol hits him. Knowing he will try to sleep with the omega in the middle of the living room if it were left up to him.

Kuroo would not be happy coming down stairs to see his brother being fucked for everyone to see.

“You told me sorry and I know you meant it” Tobio raising an eyebrow at the sobbing alpha, looking at Iwaizumi, “does he normally start to get this emotional when he is intoxicated?”

“Yes” Iwaizumi getting an annoyed expression, “he gets extremely emotional, funny thing is is when he’s drunk, he actually acts kind of normal. Talks nearly perfectly but his coordination is off, VERY emotional...…...and very horny.”

Tobio blushed as he looked at the sobbing alpha hugging his leg.

“Yeah and since he has you” Iwaizumi trying to get the mental image of these two going at it, “well lets just say he won’t leave you alone until you either sleep with him, or you knock him out.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah….” Iwaizumi leaning up to the omega and whispered in his ear, “if you decide to sleep with him, I would advise the bathroom at the other side of the of the house.”

“Why not at the one up-oh yeah” Tobio really not wanting his brother hear him and the intoxicated alpha.

“So you will sleep with him?” Futakuchi curling up his nose, trying to get the mental image of his crush and his crush’s boyfriend sleeping with each other.

Tobio shrugged and gave a small smirk as Oikawa held onto the omega’s leg tighter, “I might want to have fun with this just for a bit.”

“Oh this will be great” Iwaizumi smirking.

“Oikawa I don’t hate you” the omega cooed as the brunette looked up at him with wide eyes, the omega making sure the coast was clear and brought down the collar of his sweater a bit, showing off some of the lacy pink bra that Oikawa has been begging him to wear for the past few days, “look what I’m wearing.”

Oikawa’s nose instantly bleeding and fell backwards on the ground, Futakuchi and Iwaizumi face palming.

Tobio unable but to blush and gave a small laugh.

Konoha was not too far and busted out laughing and went to come over and check on the alpha stuck in a different world, the blond not making it too far when Tendou stuck a foot out and tripped the blond. The blond face planting the floor and groaned, doing everything in his power to not stoop to the redhead’s level, feeling blood trickling down his nose. As he was about to stand up, a drunk Daisho loses his balance and falls on top of the blond, puking all over the poor blond.

Tendou smirking at him, looking up to meet the eyes of his omega. Both of them glaring at each other.

Knowing their fight wasn’t over.

 

-10:00 P.M.-

 

“Are you and Tendou ok?”

Semi jumped in place, stuck in thought as he sat out in a lawn chair outside by himself, everyone heading inside to eat and let the little ones settle down for their bedtime, Semi knowing they must be exhausted after all the rough housing they’ve done. He decided to stay outside as that’s where he felt safe, where he felt like he can breath and not feel suffocated by Tendou’s hostility….that is now worse due to him having a few drinks.

He wasn’t afraid of the alpha himself.

He was afraid of the outcome of the impending argument…..knowing as soon as everyone leaves that Tendou will pounce on him.

Semi looked up as Tobio held a tired looking Nao, sitting in the lawn chair next to him, the omega handing him some water, “please drink at least, I know you haven’t eaten anything since I’ve gotten here.”

The older omega’s eyes widen a bit at the realization, feeling his stomach growl and took the water bottle from him, “oh….thank you Tobio.”

“No problem” Tobio nodded, “but seriously are you ok, you seemed to extra grumpy and have made an effort to steer clear of Tendou.”

Semi shook his head with a forced smile, “I feel like shit in all honesty, he and I had an argument like right before you guys got here and we haven’t made up yet…...and I don’t think we will.”

Tobio frowns as he handed the small alpha his bottled water, “why do you say that.”

Semi started to blush at the thought of blond alpha, “I was giving Konoha a dance lesson” Semi gulped, “and Konoha and I sort of…..ah….kissed….a lot.”

Tobio’s eyes widened and couldn’t help but smile, seeing the blond holding back a smile as he saw the omega’s lips twitching up, “did you like it?”

“Way too much for comfort” his blush deepening when he saw Tobio smiling at him, “what?!”

“You like Konoha” Tobio sang and stuck his tongue out as Semi flipped him off, Nao giggling at the two omega’s

“No I don’t!”

“Oh please” Tobio rolling his eyes with a chuckle, “even a blind person can see how much you like him!”

Semi’s blush deepened, “I wasn’t even aware I was showing these sorts of feelings.”

“That’s what makes me more convinced” Tobio responds as Nao rubs his hand on Tobio’s stomach, “crushes that develop without you even realizing it yourself.”

“That didn’t happen with you and loud mouth” Semi pointing a thumb back at the loud and drunk brunette inside the house.

Oikawa, Daisho and Bokuto all singing and dancing to Whitney Huston’s ‘I want to dance with somebody’. The three drunk alphas all over the place, constantly tripping over their own and each others feet, Suga’s two girls and Isamu all laughing at the three bumbling idiots. Konoha was laughing his ass off at the three as he recorded them, the rest of the adults either face palming or looking completely dumbfounded.

“I honestly was hit by a fucking train with Oikawa” Tobio shrugged, “it was like the moment I first saw him, I couldn’t picture a life without him” Tobio playing with Nao’s hair, the small omega purring in his mother’s lap while talking with his little sibling in the stomach, “these feelings scare me so much to be honest.”

“Never felt them before” Semi smiling as he could see the blush growing on Tobio’s cheeks.

“Never” Tobio smiling over at the drunk, “why do I like that drunken idiot?”

“Beats me” Semi laughing, “in all honesty, I would have pictured you wanting to be with someone more calm…...like Futakuchi.”

“You and my brother both” Tobio rolling his eyes, “apparently my type is loud, whiny, overly-confident and shameless alphas according to my brother.”

“Drives him fucking insane, doesn’t it” Semi smirking at him.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Tobio groaning as the older omega chuckled, “and I was wondering if you have any siblings, I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“I have siblings” Semi frowned, “but I never met them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Semi leaning back in his chair and gently rubbed his stomach, taking a sip of his water, “they were all pretty much grown and out and about by the time I came along, I couldn’t ask my mother where they were since he died during childbirth when he had me.”

“I didn’t know that” Tobio leaning his head on Semi’s shoulder, “I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry that happened…...and I know that means jack shit.”

Semi leaned his head on Tobio’s, glad that he can have someone to talk to that wasn’t Konoha, glad that Tobio is willingly being his friend. He’s never really had any, the closest being Tooru at the school before he moved here. He smiled as he was glad Tobio is in his life, probably would have started crying and searching for the pills that Tendou probably flushed down the toilet.

“Nah it’s good” Semi chuckles, “all I know about him was that he was the perfect omega and that I look almost exactly like him, main difference we have is the eye color…..I have brown like my dad from what I’ve been told, my mother had yellow eyes.”

“Did your father die?”

“Who knows” Semi shrugs, “I’ve never met him either, although I’ve been trying to look for him.”

“So you were adopted then?”

“Yeah” Semi not at all that comfortable to go into detail about the hell he grew up in, like Tobio told him he will tell him his secrets in due time; then he will do the same.

Tobio isn’t pushy, so that’s good.

“But I heard he really wanted to meet me” Semi smiled as Tobio held his hand with a smile, “so at least I have that knowledge.”

“Do you need me to help you?” Tobio squeezing his hand, “I probably won’t be much of any help, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“I would greatly appreciate it” Semi smiles back as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, “it really means a lot that you haven’t left me.”

Tobio leaned back and gave the older omega a hug, Semi gratefully returning it, “I’m not good with words or comforting people, but I won’t leave our friendship…..thank you for sticking with me through this situation I’ve gotten myself in.”

“Situation is not your fault.”

“Sometimes I feel like it is” Tobio sighed as he eyed his bandaged hand, still shaken by last night's events as he felt the pain surge through his hands all over again, “but most people would have taken hush money and jumped ship.”

“Because most people are assholes” Semi’s face deadpans.

“You’re right in that” Tobio nodding as Nao giggles at Semi’s comment, “I’m just so used to people stabbing me in the back or running off before they get to know me, so forgive me if I start to get paranoid that you might abandoned me.”

“Well that would make the two of us” Semi giving the younger omega a sad smile, “world loves to fuck with us doesn’t it.”

“It sure as hell does” Tobio nodded.

“I won’t leave you mommy” Nao shouted as he kissed his mother’s cheek.

“I know you won’t” Tobio smiling at his son, “you’re a sweet boy.”

Nao beamed and crawled into Semi’s lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Semi giving him a kiss back on the cheek back, “I love you boyfriend!”

Tobio gave his child a look while Semi gives a small chuckle and hugs him, “I love you too boyfriend.”

“Mommy Semi’s my boyfriend” Nao’s two small hands cupping one of Semi’s with the biggest smile on his face, Tobio not knowing exactly how to respond.

“That’s good sweetheart” Tobio face palming when Nao plants a kiss on the older omega’s lips, taking Semi off guard and turned as red as a tomato, not thinking the small boy would do that.

Semi flipping Konoha off when he saw the alpha laugh his ass off from inside the house.

“Got a good picture of it doll!”

Semi’s face still red, “fuck off!”

Nao flipping Konoha off along with Semi with the biggest smile on his face, Tobio slapping the small omega’s hands and gave him what Kuroo likes to call ‘devil’s eye’. Nao pouted and put his hand down.

“How many times do we have to go over this?!”

Konoha kept on laughing, Tobio flipping him off too.

“You too blueberry?!”

“YES” Tobio and Semi say in unison, Nao giggling at the two of them.

Tendou looking at Konoha like he wanted to murder him, the redhead sitting on the opposite side of the couch as the blond.

“He looks pissed” Tobio not liking the look the red head was giving Konoha.

“Well he caught us kissing” Semi frowned, REALLY not looking forward with being alone with the alpha, which is the first time he honestly has even thought that.

First time since he was eleven since he wished to be surrounded by people.

“He caught you two kissing” Tobio looking at Semi with shock.

Semi nodded, “and as you can expect he was not happy and tried to fight Konoha, but I wouldn’t let him since I was the one who kissed him first…... he was leaning in and I brought his face over to mine…..”

“I can see why he’s pissed” Tobio looking at his nervous looking friend, “do you need me to stay the night?”

“I would love that” Semi sighed as he shook his head, “but in all honesty this argument is going to happen at some point, I need to get over it and face the music that we are breaking up…..me being the one to do it since I can’t keep whatever Tendou and I even are going anymore, I’ve been trying to work with our relationship for over a year now and I don’t see the fucking point if I’m wanting to be with Konoha more than him…but...” Semi holding back the tears as Tobio grabbed and squeezed onto the older omega’s hand, “…...my only concern is the baby.”

“If you want to camp out in my apartment for a while if it comes to the point where you have to be out asap, I don’t mind it” Tobio suggesting, “I will hopefully be moving back in there soon to help you out with Kazue, I know my place isn’t huge, but we can always upgrade to a two bedroom apartment if we don’t end up killing each other by the end my lease.”

Semi smiling and hugging Tobio, “thank you.”

Tobio hugging him back, “if something happens, let me know.”

“I promise.”

“Tobio” Oikawa stumbling out the back door, tripping over his own feet as Semi snorted, Tobio face palming, “make love to me on this porch please!”

Semi covers Nao’s ears as Tobio became a blushing mess, “that’s straightforward.”

“Not on the porch” Tobio groans as he regrets on teasing the alpha throughout the dinner, because Oikawa is a hell of a lot desperate to getting into the omega’s pants “not in front of people.”

“In the living room?”

“No.”

“On the kitchen counter?”

“No.”

“On the stairs?!”

“Not where people can see us” Tobio light licking the alpha on the ground, “I like to keep what we do intimately private.”

“Then when and where” Oikawa whined, “I’ve had a boner since you showed my your bra, and I’m about to lose m-my mind!”

“But I’m ta-”

“Go help the poor guy out” Semi chuckled as Oikawa looked miserable, “I think you’ve blue balled him long enough, I mean he’s even asking you instead of taking you where you sit.”

Tobio blushing as he looked down at the alpha, who is looking up at him with pleading eyes, Tobio holding back since he showed him the bra as well. But there was something that made Tobio feel like he had some power, that this man was actually keeping his hands to himself. How even though he was drunk as can be, he was still being respected.

And it is extremely hot.

“You’re aroused Tobio” Semi smirking and laughed as Tobio playfully punched him, “I can watch my boyfriend while you two have fun.”

Oikawa looked at Nao and Semi with confusion as he said that, but shrugged and gave a smile, “congratulations!”

“Thank you” Nao beamed as he planted a kiss on Semi’s burning cheek.

Tobio held out his hands to the alpha, Oikawa loving the dark and seductive stare in in the omega’s eyes, “shall we?”

Oikawa stared at Tobio with his intense half lidded eyes, “fuck yeah.”

Semi rolled his eyes at the two and got Nao’s attention, “you want to dance and play with Kazue?”

Nao smiled and nodded his head, kissing Semi’s stomach and pointed to the small swelled stomach, “that’s my best friend in there!”

“And he’s so excited to meet you.”

 

-10:45 P.M.-

 

Oikawa slammed Tobio against the bathroom wall, the two of them kissing each other as if their life depended on it, very messy as saliva was drenching down their chins. During their heated kiss Oikawa managed to pulled the omegas legging and pink underwear that he was so glad that Tobio put on just for him.

Money well spent.

“Pink looks good you beautiful” devouring the omega neck as the omega helped him remove his pants and boxers, “very hot.”

“Whatever you say you horny asshole” the omega moaning as the alpha’s long tongue lap his exposed skin, “do I taste good or something?”

“Like cotton candy” slurring a bit, the omega surprised about the alpha was still able to speak coherently, a little on the clumsy side though…...but Tobio didn’t mind, “you taste delicious that I can just eat you up.”

“You’re so cor-AH” Oikawa started to desperately rub their exposed cocks together.

“God you feel GOOD” Oikawa moaned as he looked in Tobio’s eyes, “I love you so much!”

“What” the omega looking at the alpha in the eyes, being taken back by being told he was loved by him.

Oikawa’s eyes surprisingly still held their intensity despite being intoxicated, looking dead serious as he still grinded on the omega, “I love you.”

“A-are you being serious?” the omega throwing his head back and groaned as Oikawa stuck a finger inside of him.

“Yes I do, I love you so much” Oikawa licking his lips as Tobio made eye contact again, the omega panting and he grinded on his finger inside of him, “you make me so happy, I have NEVER felt this way about anyone else!”

“You do?”

Oikawa nodded furiously, “I love you so much that I want you to have my babies” sticking in another finger, the omega making another pleasured sound as he soaked in that information, “so much that I want you to be with me the rest of my life…….MARRY ME!”

Not giving Tobio a time to answer as he slammed his lips on the omega’s, sticking in a third finger in him in the process. Tobio overflowing with emotion, really wandering if the alpha meant all of this, or if he was just that horny that he was willing to say almost anything to him just because. But Oikawa was an honest type, and when you’re intoxicated you blurt out the truth…..or at least that’s the omega has heard.

Really wandering if the alpha ‘loves him’.

Tobio’s heart fluttering when he thought about it…..the alpha actually wanting to marry him; he wonders if Oikawa was actually going to remember this.

“That baby in your stomach is mine” Oikawa growls as he lifts the omega’s butt up, Tobio wrapping his legs around Oikawa’s, entering him. He thrust in and out of the omega with such vigor, his hands help his butt up and down and he was thrusting, the alpha hitting his sweet spot almost automatically, Tobio burying his head in the crook of the alpha’s neck and sucked on his skin, keeping himself from becoming too loud.

“I claim the baby” Oikawa panting and loving every bit of the omega’s tight and beautiful body, “I love the baby so much, I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives, and want you to have my babies!”

Every word that came out of the alpha’s mouth was intoxicating to hear, being turned on even more than he already was.

“Please tell me you love me again Oikawa” Tobio whined, grinding his hips down as much as he could while being fucked up against the wall, “please!”

“I love you Tobio Kuroo” Oikawa moaned, more than willing to pleasure and say anything he needs to hear, “please tell me you will marry me!”

“Y-yes I will” Tobio drowning in the alpha’s scent and loving words, “I will marry you!”

“You’re my omega Tobio” Oikawa thrusting harder, both of their bodies sweating profusely as they leaned their foreheads against each other, both of them mesmerized by each other, “please don’t leave me.”

“I-I won’t” Tobio panted, feeling himself get close, “I need y-you to fill me u-up.”

“Say my name” Oikawa ordered, “say my name when you cum.”

All Oikawa had to do was thrust up in him a couple of more times, Oikawa sent over the edge when the omega came and screamed.

“OIKAWA!”

 

-11:30 P.M.-

 

Semi tried to get everyone to stay as late as he could, tried to be as pleasant as possible, trying to chat them up as they all said their goodbyes. Telling Keiji to come over anytime with his kids to play, telling Kuroo that he should have dinner with Hikaru and Keiji over at his home, knowing that they exchanged numbers since they didn’t talk to each other all that much since being here; Keiji’s main focus on making sure that Hikaru go to spend time with Kuroo. Keiji showing him a picture of Kuroo and Hikaru napping together while they were watching Criminal Minds, Semi finding it to be adorable. Keiji said that he hasn’t talked to Kuroo about it, but he might take up on the offer on the dinner.

Kuroo couldn’t really stay all too late as he had to be up for work. 

Bokuto, Daisho and Oikawa too drunk to be much of any accompany.

Tobio he told to stay with Nao, and Keiji with his boys since he didn’t want those two and their sons getting hurt. Tobio making sure to give him a hug, telling him to call him at any point if he needs help.

Iwaizumi, he didn’t know very well, and he thinks the alpha kind of hates him…..which isn’t a first for the omega.

Futakuchi has to sleep for work.

Konoha had stayed the longest, begging to stay and be there with Semi to talk to the semi-intoxicated redhead, Konoha getting a bad feeling. While Semi WANTED him there, he knew things would be a lot worse and violent if he stayed. He knew how Tendou can be, and if anyone was going to get hurt…..Semi would allow it to be him.

He can take a shove against the wall, he didn’t want it to get to that…….just as long as Kazue doesn’t get hurt then he will be ok.

Loving the child as if his life depended on it.

He and Kazue were alone with the alpha, the omega sitting on their bed with his head bowed. Forcing himself to take deep breaths and not have a panic attack, telling himself that this needs to be done. They needed to talk. He needed to leave this lonely and depressing relationship.

This needed to be done.

“Why” Tendou growled as he paced back and forth in front of their bed, Semi hating how the alpha was keeping their room dark, “why HIM?!”

“I-uh….” Semi really and truly didn’t know why Konoha, he honestly never had romantic feelings towards the alpha, or at least he didn’t think so, “…….I don’t know….it just happened.”

Tendou looked down at him with a glare, “it just happened, really?….that’s your excuse?!”

“Well I don’t know how else to put it Satori” Semi raising his voice back at the alpha, “I have never even imagined a month ago that I would be kissing my co-worker, and today was the FIRST time we’ve kissed each other.”

Tendou didn’t look like he believed him and rolled his eyes, irritating Semi, “yeah right, do you think I was born yesterday, BULL FUCKING SHIT EXCUSE!”

“I’m not making this up, if anything I was the one who slammed my lips on his” Semi snarled, really hated being called a liar, “I was the one who came onto him today AND yesterday, Konoha didn’t make any moves on me, I did with him!”

Tendou’s eyes widened, “what?!”

“Yeah, hurts that fucking big ego of yours doesn’t it” Semi standing up from the bed, “I came onto Konoha because he showed me attention when you didn’t! He’s always there for me when I needed to someone to talk to me! He told me how important I am to him! He talks and plays with Kazue for fucks sake!”

“Who’s Kazue” the alpha looking all sorts of confused.

Semi’s eye twitched as he felt himself being punched in the gut. Feeling his child becoming upset, feeling the oh so familiar feeling of sorrow drown him, having a hard time comprehending that the name that he’s talked to the alpha. The child’s sorrow mixed with his hurt and angry made him feel miserable, that one fucking question doing way more damage than being called a whore or a slut.

The alpha never listened to him.

“Who’s Kazue” Semi unable to hold back some tears as his whole body trembled, giving the alpha a forced smile, “WHO’S KAZUE…..HE’S YOU’RE FUCKING CHILD YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Semi is pissed.

“I’VE TALKED TO YOU ABOUT THIS ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS” Semi cried, running his hand through his hair, “MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS FIVE YEAR OLD KNOWS KAZUE’S NAME, KONOHA KNOWS HIS NAME…...EVEN THE FUCKING DOCTOR I VISITED ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK KNOWS HIS FUCKING NAME, YOU’RE THE CHILD’S FUCKING FATHER AND YOU DON’T KNOW HIS FUCKING NAME!!”

He’s hurt, ready to just punch the alpha for the dumb fucking question.

“We never agreed to the name” Tendou staring at him with wide eyes, actually freaked out there from the omega’s outburst, “maybe it’s those fucking pills that you’ve been abusing again!”

“Oh I have not laid a finger on those damn pills you son of bitch” Semi growled, “I may have been tempted to take them, but not one went down my throat…..I refuse to harm my son!”

“Didn’t stop you with your first pregnancy with me!”

Semi couldn’t stop the tears from coming down harder, remembering how he had a hard time adjusting to life outside the school, being looked down on for being a stripper. For being sexually harassed on a daily biases, unable to stop his nightmares…….feeling like he kept failing Tendou when he couldn’t find a job.

“I didn’t mean it” Semi croaked, unable to get the image of all the blood coming out and surrounding him, “I didn’t mean to hurt her and you know it!”

“I honestly have a hard time believing you with that” Tendou raising an eyebrow at him, “you know those pills would harm and kill the baby!”

“I would never dare try to intentionally harm the baby” Semi crying as he wrapped an arm around his stomach, “if anything I fucking blame you for all my miscarriages!”

Tendou didn’t like that insinuation, “not my body, not my fucking fault!”

“You never bother to bond with your own child you son of a bitch” the omega immediately snapping back at him, “bonding is so fucking important, the baby needs an alpha to bond with or they will die! I tried to fucking hard to get you to bond with the baby, the baby literally screams at me to get them a daddy to love them, I can feel their hurt so much it physically hurts me” Semi sobbing as he can FEEL and HEAR the screaming and the hurt not only from Kazue, but the many children he carried all hit him with their pain, the omega in so much pain as he tried to keep himself standing upright, refusing to back down and take this, “you never listen to me or the child, you hardly ever touch my stomach, the baby fucking gives up because the pain is so fucking great…...I’M TRYING BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN, SO DON’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME I PURPOSELY KILL THESE BABIES!”

Semi so enraged by the alpha’s insinuation, punching him in the face, the alpha taken back by the pure rage and his right hook. The alpha cupping his jaw as he felt his anger boiling up, not liking that the omega thinks he can just hit him and get away with it.

“Fucking bitch” Tendou slamming his fist in the omega’s face, Semi falling back on the bed, nearly getting knocked out by the alpha’s powerful punch. His cheek throbbing as he slowly sat himself up, this being the first time Tendou is actually PUNCHING him. He’s been slapped, shoved, bitten, spat on and kicked at a few times.

Normally someone who would have almost got knocked out with one hit would submit…..but Semi wasn’t having it. He used to take beatings on a daily biases from the school, just fucking taking it, just crawling in a corner and cry until he went to sleep and hope the pain still wouldn’t be there. That it was all a nightmare.

He’s having none of it.

“That the best you fucking got” Semi spitting out some blood on the carpet, “I’ve had a lot worse.”

And he wasn’t lying about that.

“Tch” Tendou rolling his eyes as he still looked very pissed off, “fucking bitch.”

“Oh I’m the bitch for telling it like it is” Semi giving out a crazed laugh, “you’re just pissed off that I’m right!”

Tendou’s eye twitched.

“You never bond with the child, you never talk to me anymore, you fucking throw a fit if I don’t feel like sleeping with you every waking moments of your life” Semi just rolled his eyes as he kept on crying, “you never even bother to fucking hold my hand anymore!”

Tendou started to look annoyed.

“I just want to know why” Semi crying, “I just want to know why so I can fix it for Konoha!”

That hit Tendou like a truck, “what?!”

“You drove me away” Semi sobbed as Tendou was trying to comprehend what he just fucking heard, “Konoha had always had my back! I kept on trying to reach out for you to tell me what was wrong, what am I doing wrong so we could work it out…….but all you do is walk away and ignore me!”

‘He’s breaking up with me?!’

“All I want to know is why” Semi pleaded as he slowly walked up to the alpha, “just please tell me what I did wrong so I don’t fuck it up again with Konoha!”

Semi unable to deny how much the blond means to him.

Tendou looked like he wanted to explode, pissed off that he was being broken up with. Enraged with himself that he knew he was the reason why Semi ran to someone else, but he still didn’t have the heart to tell Semi…..even after all of this he couldn’t.

Seeing Semi breaking down right in front of him is hard enough as it is.

The red head just slammed the door open without a word, leaving Semi to stare at him with wide eyes, being ignored AGAIN.

What was it about Semi that Tendou just wanted to ignore?

He was being loud….he’s crying and screaming to get his attention.

He wasn’t going to be ignored anymore.

“Don’t walk away from me” Semi crying out to him as he ran out the bedroom door, grabbing the alpha by his shirt, “I just want to know why!”

“GET OFF OF ME” Tendou snapping at the omega as he slapped him across the cheek, Semi not flinching as he refused to let go, “GO AWAY!”

“I’m not going away until you give me a fucking answer to my fucking question” he snapped back, grabbing onto the alpha’s arms to pull him back to the room.

“Get away from me you stubborn bitch” Tendou stronger than the omega as he was able to stand his ground and not be moved, but Semi was determined.

“Just a damn answer is all I’m asking for” Semi growls as he slams himself into the alpha, slamming them against the wall and gripped the collar of his shirt, “just an answer and I will be out of your fucking sight!”

“GET OFF” Tendou shoving Semi off of him. 

The omega flew backwards, stopping himself in time before he could fall down the stairs. He grabbed Tendou by the back of his shirt again as Tendou tried to make a b-line to the bedroom, the omega knowing that if he gets in there, than he would be locked out and it would be end of discussion. He wasn’t going to be ignored anymore.

He needed his answer.

He one simple answer.

Tendou was seeing red and didn’t take too kindly of the omega being so insistent, snapping around without even thinking, slamming his fist into the omega’s stomach. Snapping back into reality when the omega’s hand immediately let go. His heart stopping as the omega stared up at him in horror, Semi taking a step backwards from the force of the punch, not even realizing that he was already on the edge of the stairs as he started to fall backwards.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion when he fell, seeing Tendou reaching out for him with guilt written all over his face. Blood…..he could feel the blood.

He could feel the same feeling a death sweeping in and taking Kazue with him, the little one not being able to survive that up close and personal hit. Feeling his child slip away from him again, feeling completely empty.

Broken.

Betrayed by the one man he thought would one day protect their child.

He murdered Kazue.

The overwhelming physical and emotional pain is too much for him, he didn’t know how he was going to handle life after this…...if the fall doesn’t break anything important that is.

He looked at Tendou as he tried to reach out and grab him; images of all the good times they had.

The first time they made love.

Their first date. 

The first time they moved into this home years ago.

How they would used to hold hands all the time.

Smile all the time.

Kiss each other all the time.

How everything was perfect…….where did he go wrong?

What did he do wrong?

Why did he allow himself to continue to push for answers?

…….If he didn’t fight with the alpha…...then Kazue would be alive.

This was his fault.

He murdered his own baby.

He hugged his stomach, allowing himself to cry as time seemed to pick back up. His body rolling down the stairs, his body twisting in every shape he never thought possible.

“EITA!!!”

The last person that went through Semi’s mind was the blond alpha that he wish he could be holding.

Seeing Konoha’s smiling face before his world went black.


	14. Wanting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi is in the hospital. Bokuto can't keep his mouth shut. Konoha confronts Tendou. Iwaizumi is a good friend. Atsumu makes a deal. Daisho's luck worsens. Tobio doesn't like Tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continous love and support!! I love and I appreciate you all!!
> 
> Thank you Katisaburnt_taquito for being my wonderful editor!!!! <3  
> Thank you animefangirl25 for bouncing ideas back and forth with me!!  
> Thank you everyone else for reading and just being amazing!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!!! <3 <3
> 
>  **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Contains Language, Mature Content, Sexual Content, Mentions Of Abuse, Mentions Of Rape, Sexual Assault (a character is getting touched inappropriately), Violence, Minor Character Death***

-Flashback-

 

“I don’t feel so good” Semi groaning as he slid down the wall, feeling nothing but pain the whole day, unable to escape it no matter what he did, his alpha didn’t give a damn and just fucked him and went off to work. He couldn’t eat anything, what little he did eat he threw up, cramping like there was no tomorrow that made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. His cramps didn’t bother him all that much the night before, it was a little irritable, but he managed to do his daily training, dance lessons, cleaning and cooking. Managed to dance for his alpha like he loved when they both finished dinner.

Wanting to vomit after being told he was doing so much better these past two months, his alpha was going to have to thank Tooru for that. Being peppered with loving touches and words, this time being able to sleep in his own bed with the alpha instead of laying on the cold hard floor after being beaten; like how his first four months had went. He was doing so well that Tooru was told, and the brunette was happy and excited that Semi was listening to him, he was so excited that he was doing so much better that he canceled his plans to go to his son’s volleyball game, just to be able to visit Semi after he was done with his other job. That he was going to come and watch Semi during his dance lesson.

He would say he was happy to see Tooru…...but he was in too much pain to be excited. As the day went by, the more of the cramp-like pains occurred. And the more of the cramp-like pains occurred, the more intense the pain became.

Tooru could easily tell something was off with the small omega as soon as he walked into the dance room, the short black dress the omega wore was soaked in sweat. The omega was ghostly pale and was way more out of breath than he was supposed to be, noticing the omega was holding back a lot more than he normally would when dancing. He looked in pain, setting his hands on his knees and whining, unable to mask whatever intense ache is bothering him. He scent was way off than normal that he was irritated with the red haired omega for not sending Semi off to the infirmary.

Seriously wondering how fucking stupid the omega was.

And it just got worse as the lesson went on, telling Manabu and the other dance teacher to send the kids off for an early lunch.

Tooru kneeled in front of Semi with a frown, placing the back of his hand on the omega’s sweaty and burning forehead, “I think we need to get you checked out with the caregivers.”

Semi just shook his head as he did he best to not fall over on his side, “I’m good T-Tooru, I’m just a little t…..tired.”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “bullshit, you seem like you’re getting sick.”

Tooru suspects something worse is happening, but he needed to keep the omega as calm as possible as he tried to pinpoint exactly what.

Afraid the baby was going to be harmed.

“How long have you been feeling like this Eita” Tooru motioning Manabu to hand him a bottle of water, the red head nervously handing it over to the intimidating brunette, still afraid of him when the had their ‘talk’ a couple of months back.

“I-it started l-last night” Semi panted as he took a few sips of water as Tooru tilted some of the water in his mouth, “it didn’t b-bother me much at all, I-I thought that if I could d-dance f-or my alpha than it wasn’t nothing serious.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow at him, “and you didn’t try telling Manabu?” narrowing his eyes at the red headed omega, the omega freezing on the spot and looked at the alpha in fear.

Still feeling the pain from his beating after he talked to Semi a couple of months ago. Not entirely happy with Semi, not wanting to have to face the fact that he was responsible for the small omega’s breakdown. That breakdown resulting in a female omega to end up in the infirmary for a couple of weeks. Jealous that this small omega was being praised, that he was being doted on by the owner of this facility.

Tooru Oikawa was never this kind to any of the others.

What made Eita Semi so special?

“M-Manabu was too busy” Semi groaning in pain as he cradled his stomach, “I didn’t w-want to pull him a-away from the b-b-babies” starting to cry as the pain was starting to worsen, “I-I didn’t want to be a b-bad omega and speak o-out of turn!”

Tooru bit his lip and sniffed the omega, eyes widening as he tried to not freak out himself. Semi was nearly six months pregnant, he shouldn’t be due for around another three. He sniffed the air multiple times, trying to see if he was imagining things, but his scent was still giving off a weird and concerning stench. As the seconds pass, the worse the stench seems to get, making Tooru want to vomit.

He knew what this meant.

He stood up from the red head and slapped him across the cheek, “you fucking moron, I will chat with you again later about your stupidity on not taking him to the infirmary, go and get the labor room ready!”

Manabu teared up from the slap, wondering why on earth he was assigned to the small omega. At first he didn’t mind it and actually loved the child, still does, but he couldn’t help but start to feel frustrated these days. Over half of the shit the omega has said and done would have put him in a wheelchair at that child’s age, instead of the punishment being put on Semi, it was falling on him. He tried to say that the omega was a lot like his omega daddy, that what they did was flawless and that they could get away with many things due to their ability to swing their hips the right way, use their wit and bedroom eyes to get what they want. But Semi’s mother would still get in trouble for over half the shit that this child does, and for the fact that the owner of this hell was completely aware and doting on him was infuriating.

“He can’t possi-”

“I’m fucking positive you imbecile” Tooru slapping the omega again, his intense brown eyes alone can scare anyone into submission, “fucking go before I change my mind about putting you in the infirmary, NOW GO!”

The omega just nodded furiously and gave a quick bow, absolutely terrified, “yes alpha, I will go and make the preparations for the child” taking a quick look at the small omega doubling over in pain. Wanting to tear up at the sight…...Semi is not the same strong happy go lucky child anymore, trying his best to hold back his tears as he ran out the dance room.

Semi let out a scream as he laid on his side and hugging his abdomen, the pain being too great for the small omega, “IT HURTS TOORU!”

Tooru sitting on his knees and picked up the small omega, cradling the child as he tried his best to lose it while trying to calm the trembling child, “shh, I’m going to take you to the infirmary little one.”

“AM I DYING” he screamed as the pain shot throughout his body again, reaching out to the alpha’s face, pleading him to make whatever pain he’s feeling to go away.

“No you’re not little one” he says softly as he stands up and starts to head for the door, kissing the palm of the omega’s hand that was reaching out to him, “you’re just…….early.”

“E-early?”

“Yes little one, just a little early” placing another soft kiss on the omega’s hand, really hoping this turns out well, actually caring about this child, “nothing to worry about.”

Lie…..a bullshit lie.

Placing his soft smile for good measure, “I will be by your side the whole time.”

Semi let out another cry in pain as Tooru hurriedly walks out of the room and down the hall, “I’m so scared Tooru!”

“I know you are little one, but I’m right here” humming to him a soft tune he used to do when the small omega was an infant, “you’ll be fine little one.”

Semi couldn’t stop crying as the pain just grew and grew, “it feels like Eiji is pushing out of me!”

As soon as Semi said that, Tooru could feel some warm liquid soaking his white long-sleeved shirt, the alpha’s eyes bugging out of his head and looked down at his blood soaked arm. Blood, blood starting to pour out of the omega’s bottom.

‘Oh shit.’

He picked up his already quick pace, running and not caring who he had to shove out of the way. Not caring about the blood trail the they were leaving behind them. This is not good, never having to deal with this before in this facility. Never heard from his father about any of this happening. He’s normally a very calm and quick on his feet when something doesn’t go according to plan, normally he’s not affected by anything.

But that was because he never has been able to have a genuine connection with anyone.

He didn’t even care that he was thrown up on as he busted into the labor room, everyone in a hustle to make sure the final preparations were made for Semi’s ‘special’ situation.

Manabu bursting out in tears as he saw blood coming out of the omega’s bottom.

“Alright shitheads, Eiji is deciding to come early!”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Friday October 17th: 12:00 A.M.-

 

“EITA!!”

Konoha was not too far off from their house when he heard a gut wrenching scream, ears perking up at the sound of the pained noise. He sat himself at the end of the street of their home, wanting to stand by close, but at the same time at a safe distance that Tendou and Semi wouldn’t know he was close. He knew the both of them wouldn’t be happy that he stuck by, but he couldn’t for the life of him shake away a bad feeling that had been looming over him since Tendou caught them kissing.

This didn’t sound good at all.

He jumped up from the sidewalk and started to jog over to their home, hoping that it was just Tendou throwing a hissy fit and was just shouting his name. Hoping that these two will settle whatever issues they had. Get it over with, see if they will try to work things out or not. He would be hurt if they did, but at this point he just wants Semi to be happy and making his own choices, the omega is almost twenty three years old and has every right to make whatever choice he wanted.

That’s when he hear an ambulance.

At first he didn’t think nothing of it, thinking maybe someone got hurt another street down or something like that. This neighborhood was normally peaceful.

But then the sound started to become closer.

Konoha’s heart started pounding, trying to not think that it could possibly be heading for Semi and Tendou’s home. That would just be crazy, they shouldn’t have gotten physical. But then it hit him, playing the memory of Tendou getting ready to smack Semi before he slammed the red head against the wall.

The screeching sounds were getting closer.

He covered his ears up as he stopped a house away from his crush’s, eyes widening and started panicking when they stopped in front of Semi’s home. Heart pounding as he opened and shut his eyes multiple times, trying to make sure that what he was seeing was real. Not wanting to run and bust into their home when they could easily be making up and talking about the future where they go from here, it wouldn’t be the first time for him to let his mind to trick him into that delusion, and has ended up hurting people in the process because of it.

But no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, the ambulance and police were still there. They were all rushing out of their vehicles with a stretcher, they were all barking orders, practically shoving Tendou of of the way as they ran inside.

‘Where’s Semi?’

He was pleading to anyone out there who can hear him to not let it be for the omega, pleading that Semi is safe and that they were just there to drag Bokuto or Daisho…...maybe they were so drunk and none of them were paying attention and accidentally left the drunk alpha’s?

‘Please don’t let it be for Semi!’

He didn’t get a good look of Tendou as the alpha ran back inside as soon as the men with the stretchers busted in, he couldn’t help but start to feel pissed off at him. He saw the redhead grabbing a large bag and filling it up with clothes…...couldn’t tell if it was his or the omega’s. He also put some toiletries, snacks and a large stack of money…….the blond wondering where the hell the alpha could have gotten all of that.

How come he’s moving all around?

That’s when Konoha’s heart stopped.

Seeing Semi unconscious in the stretcher, bloody and bruised face. His hair all a mess with blood splattered all over his normally clean hair. They had the lower half of his body covered, one eye swollen shut. His cheeks red and had some fingerprinted blood smeared across his face, as if he was being caressed. He looked so beaten by his face alone that Konoha’s heart was just pounding, wanting to run out to hold the omega, to hold and kiss away whatever pain he’s going through. He was already starting to lose it, feeling his inner rage that he keeps buried inside starting to surface. He didn’t want to lose his best friend in the whole world……..the one person that he’s desperately in love with and made him feel alive. Semi was everything to him, he’s perfect to the blond no matter what anyone says. His rage starting go surface even more when he noticed a whole bunch of blood stains spread out all across the white blanket.

Crying on the spot when he saw a huge red blood stain located where Semi’s bottom was……..knowing Kazue was probably not alive anymore. His heart aching so much at the thought, bonding and loving that child like he was his…….feeling the child’s emotions so strongly when he danced with the omega, knowing how much the young child loved him back. In a way talked with the young one, playing and interacting with him that he connected with the unborn child. He could sense that Kazue was going to be a sweetheart just like his mother, that he was going to be a dancer like his mother……..that he was going to be very loved and be well taken care of.

He’s innocent.

He could feel himself crying as he started to feel empty at the loss of Kazue and the beaten omega, really wanting to know what the fuck had happened.

What did Semi and Kazue do to deserve this?

Why was Kazue not being given a shot at life?

Why was Semi continuing to be beaten down even more?

The answer to his questions came in the form of a tall redhead standing in the doorway, Konoha making eye contact with the distressed alpha. Tendou’s eyes are bloodshot, hair a mess. Blood was spread out all over his shirt and pants, some specks of blood on his face. He looked like he went through hell and back, nothing but panic and guilt are written all over in his face.

And Konoha had an idea of why he looks guilty.

He dialed Tobio’s phone number and put the phone up to his ear as the two alpha’s had a stare down, Tendou slowly moving himself towards his car with the big bag on his shoulder as Tobio picked up the phone. Konoha knowing exactly what he was going to do, and he was going to need to make sure Tobio was there for Semi while he handled the redhead. Tobio has a right to know anyway as Semi saw him as his best friend.

Narrowing his eyes at the redhead as he ran towards the car, opening the passengers side before Tendou could lock it, “don’t even think about it you son of a bitch!”

“Get out of my car!”

“Not until I get my fucking answer” Konoha snapped as he easily dodged the redheads punch, head butting and wrapping a hand around the alpha’s throat as the ambulance drove off.

“H-hello” Tobio saying as he picked up the phone, “you never call this early, are you ok?”

“No nothing’s ok” Konoha cried, squeezing the red heads throat a little tighter, “Semi got hurt!”

“What” hearing Tobio scrambling out his bed as he nearly screamed, hearing his brother grumbling at him in the background, “h-how…..what happened?!”

“I don’t know” Konoha responded, giving the death glare that even caused Tendou to halt his movements, “I’m about to find out, please go to the main hospital” raising an eyebrow at the alpha, “that’s where he’s going correct?”

Tendou just nodded.

“Yeah, the main hospital that you were held in after you were attacked” Konoha responded, “tell the hospital your family and they won’t hesitate to let you be with him ok!”

“Y-yeah I will go, I’m getting ready thi-”

“What happened” he heard Kuroo question in the background, hearing Nao crying as he sleep was getting disturbed.

“Semi is in the hospital” Tobio snapped at him, “I’m heading over this instant!”

“What the hell happened?!”

“I don’t know but Konoha is getting it figured out” Tobio responded, “I will be there as soon as I can Konoha.”

The blond was so grateful for Tobio, the omega being nothing but good to Semi. He knew how much Semi was going to need Tobio, Nao and even Akaashi, “do you think it’s a good idea to call Akaashi….Keiji I mean.”

“I will try” the omega responded, “I’m will be there as soon as I can” hanging up the phone.

Konoha letting out a sigh of relief that someone will be by Semi’s side while he takes care of business. He knows the alpha is responsible for what happened, and he wasn’t about to let this alpha get away with it.

“Time for you to stop running away from your problems you son of a bitch” Konoha growled, getting ready to completely lose it as he let go of the alpha’s neck and buckled himself in, “now I want you to drive us somewhere.”

“Why should I listen to you” Tendou snapped, tossing his big bag to the back seat with a glare, rubbing his neck.

Konoha’s eyes narrowed even more, pulling out a large pocket knife that he always had on him, holding it up to Tendou’s neck as the redhead froze. Seeing nothing but a dangerous look in the blond’s eyes, never knowing Konoha could be this intimidating…..this angry. He was normally so happy and chill, Tendou not knowing how to process the vengeful-looking alpha.

“I’m very skilled with hand to hand combat, and I know how to properly fight with a knife and I have many more hidden on me” Konoha snarled, pressing the knife against the red head’s cheek, pressing it down a bit to lightly cut the skin open. Blood trickling down his cheek and onto his chin.

Tendou trying to stay however calm as he possibly could, already losing it from knocking the omega down the stairs. Couldn’t get the image of Semi looking at him with betrayal, unable to get the image of Semi’s vulnerable and slim body roll down the stairs, knowing he hear a bone cracking as Semi reached the bottom. Semi’s cries as he kept on rolling, his arms never leaving his stomach……

Tendou let a tear roll down his cheek.

“I will cut off your dick where you sit” Konoha growls as he points the knife at the red head’s lower region.

Tendou eye’s widened, “you wouldn’t have the balls.”

“I’ve done it before” Konoha growls with a serious expression, Tendou taken back by that piece of information, “you don’t know over half the shit I’ve done to survive on the streets you piece of shit, you used to run with the mob or gang…...I know you’ve done way worse.”

Tendou sighs and puts his seatbelt on, knowing Konoha enough that he’s a lot like Semi when it comes to wanting their answers…….they won’t rest until they get it.

He should have told Semi.

“Where to?”

 

-1:30 A.M.-

 

“Hotch, I was a twelve year old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school. You kick like a nine year old girl.”

Hikaru giggled at his favorite character on his favorite show Criminal Minds, adjusting his mother’s Ipad on his bed, looking back down as he continued to color in Nao’s journal. Excited that Nao let him borrow his drawing journal and told him to draw whatever he wanted, saying that he loves his drawings and wanted to save some. Hikaru thought that his cousin’s drawings were very well done as well, and gave him his journal as well, both of them drawing pictures for each other. While he thought the small alpha can be a bit much, he seems to be very well mannered and very nice, and knew not to be too rough when they would play.

He looked over at Isamu sleeping in his bed, giving a smile. Loving how peaceful and not so emotional and stressed out he is, his younger brother having a bit of a problem controlling his emotions. He tried to keep him as happy as possible, knowing when Isamu got angry or frustrated, he would get aggressive. Very violent, wanting to throw things and attack whoever is in sight, and would keep doing so until he just laid on the floor and just cry.

Big reason why his mother was afraid to take him to a daycare.

But he was a very sweet boy, which makes Hikaru sad that he doesn’t have much friends because of his extremely emotional personality.

He lifted his drawing up and smiled, hoping that Nao will like his picture of his favorite Criminal Minds character; Dr. Spencer Reid. He stuck his tongue out in thought, trying to figure out what else he wanted to draw since he couldn’t sleep, his stomach starting to growl and frowned. He looked at the door and wondered if he could get away with sneaking down stairs and grabbing some crackers, wasn’t filling but it would help satiate his hunger until breakfast the next day. He wasn’t supposed to even supposed to be up now, but he had just had such an exciting day on meeting his daddy for the first time, smiling to himself as his father popped into his head.

He felt an instant connection with him the moment he let himself relax, his daddy being very nice to him. He even helped him with his panic attack, even watched his favorite show with him. He drew him a picture, so he will be able to give it to his daddy hopefully very soon.

He couldn’t stop smiling at the thought as he carefully crawled off of the bed, slowly turning the knob on the door and pushed it open. He stuck his tongue out as he looked around, making sure that the coast was clear before he tiptoed out of his bedroom and passes his mother’s room. As he passed it, he heard a sharp and oh so familiar whine, frowning as he new that it was his mother’s. He took a deep breath and tried to will himself to keep moving towards the stairs, but his mother sounded in so much pain that he couldn’t just walk away.

He wrapped his small hands around their door knob, slowly pushing it open. He pushed it open enough that he could see the two of them on the bed clearly. He frowned when he saw his mother laying on the bed naked, curling up into a ball and cradling his swollen stomach as his step-father cleaned himself off. He then leaned over to his mom and placed a kiss on top of his mother’s forehead, seeing his mother let out a small whine and tense up at the action; knowing that his mom didn’t want it.

Hikaru tearing up at his mother’s misery, cringing whenever he saw his mother’s body without makeup, his whole body covered up in scars and bruises. He’s mother’s hand was starting to look better, but he wouldn’t put it past the alpha to mess it up more than it already is. His mom is normally a strong person who can get things done. Can be scary when he wants. Is loving. He wonders what his mom has ever done to deserve this torture, he’s been nothing but a good omega, yet he’s still getting violated and beaten almost everyday. He couldn’t understand why the alpha was being so mean to his mom, his mom is what he thought of as the perfect omega, a good person.

He wonders if this might be his chance to get them help; see if his daddy might be able to save them. See if his daddy, Bokuto and Tobio might be able to help them.

They are all good people.

But right when the thought comes to mind is when he makes eye contact with his step father, the small omega freezing on the spot as he knew he was going to be in huge trouble. Up past his bedtime, wandering around the house and being nosy.

“I will be back babe, I’m going to go get a drink” he stood up from the bed and slipping on some boxers, the omega knowing he would make things worse if he tried to run, and just took a few steps back to give the alpha room to walk out of the room. He took one last look at his mom before his step-father walked out of the room, his mom still curled up in a ball as he nodded and started to cry. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking as the tall blond shut the door and glared down at him with his dangerous green eyes, the omega backing up until he was backed up against the wall, trying to keep his breathing under control as he felt his impending doom. The alpha latched onto his right arm, dragging the small omega by the stairs so Akaashi won’t hear the alpha punishing his son.

“So little mutt” the blond raising an eyebrow at him, Hikaru fidgeting with his fingers nervously as he tried to keep his breathing in control like how his daddy taught him.

‘Breath in.’

He inhales.

‘Breath out.’

He exhales.

“Why are you up past your bedtime?”

“Ummm” Hikaru still fidgeting with his fingers, trying to keep eye contact as he knew that’s what this alpha demands, “I g-got hungry.”

“You already ate your dinner at your mother’s party” rolling his eyes and jabbed the small omega’s stomach, Hikaru holding back a whine, “you already eat a lot, a lot more than your little brother which is not normal since alphas eat more than omegas. I see the way you eat at the dinner table…..you practically inhale your dinner and always get too many leftovers that I don’t know why your mother allows you to. Your stomach is already starting to stick out and already getting a little too much fat on you.”

Hikaru looks down and pulls up his pajama shirt a bit, frowning as he loved eating and it made him sad to see that he had a little more fat on him than Suga’s girls, that he had more fat on him than his brother, that he had more fat on him than Nao. Couldn’t help but think that his step-father is right, poking at his stomach, “I’m fat.”

“No shit” rolling his eyes, “if you continue like this then you will become very overweight and no alpha would want you.”

Hikaru frowned at that, “I won’t get an alpha?”

“You have to have your mom’s body when he’s not pregnant” the alpha explains, “very skinny with a nice curve to him, even that famous omega” looking up in thought for a moment then snapped his fingers as he remembered, “the famous omega who got attacked at that hotel your mom works at, Tobio…...very skinny with some curves, although what makes Tobio’s body a little more appealing than your mom’s is that he has a nice ass as well” looking at Hikaru with annoyance, “I know your still growing but you need to quit eating a lot.”

“Then I might get an alpha?” Hikaru tilting his head.

“Correct mutt” he responded as he lets out a sigh, “I will make your mom put you on a diet” curling his nose at the small omega, Hikaru unable but to help feel ashamed of himself as he looked at his ‘fat’ stomach, “if the diet doesn’t end up helping or you just don’t follow the diet with you and your fat ass” grabbing the small omega by the throat, Hikaru starting to panic as the alpha started to lift him up in the air, “or if you keep on repeatedly breaking the rules like you did tonight.”

“J-J-Junn what ar-” the omega starting to panic as he lifted him over the railing, the small omega panicking as he looked down to see living room below him.

He squeezed the tiny omega’s throat a little to make the small omega start gasping a bit, “don’t call me by my name Junn” the alpha growled, “I’m not your step-father, I’m your father, say it.”

“Y-y-you are my f-fat-ther” Hikaru sobbing as he started to hyperventilate, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, knowing his momma will do something about this if he hears, and he doesn’t want him to be in more pain than he already was after being violated, “y-you are m-my father.”

“Good boy” Junn smiles, Hikaru unable but to help but stare at the first floor, unable to stop hyperventilating as he held onto the alpha with his two small hands for dear life, knowing that he wouldn’t make it if he were to be let go, “now what happens if you don’t stick to your new diet, and you break this households rules?”

He clenched onto the alpha’s hand tighter as he forced himself to take deep breaths, “I-I get s-sent to the s-s-school.”

“And you wouldn’t want to disappoint momma and make him miss you because you couldn’t OBEY” Junn narrowing his eyes at the child, “would you love to be able to see and play with your baby sister when she comes along within the next three months?”

“I w-want to s-see S-Sakura” Hikaru pleaded, “I promise I w-will obey to see Sakura and n-not disappoint m-m” giving out a couple of coughs, “disappoint momma.”

“And to make me finally feel proud of you” Junn smiles as he brushes some of his blond hair with black streaks back, smiling as he could see the black streaks on Isamu’s hair starting to grow some black streaks, the streaks he inherited being a family trait for the Akaashi’s, always knowing who his siblings were in the school, “I will call you by your actual name instead of mutt if you can do this for me.”

Hikaru just nodded as he could barely speak due to his hyperventilating, Junn accepting it and pulled the omega over the ledge and back where it was safe. He set the small omega on the floor, Hikaru coughing and trying to even out his breaths, still afraid he was going to be tossed over it. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like heights anymore. He scooted himself against the wall away from the railing, looking up at the alpha as he continued to stand over him.

“You know me not dropping you means I care” Junn says as he leans against the railing as he raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, “it’s a lot worse at the school.”

Hikaru continues to take deep breaths, “i-it is?”

He nodded, “yes it is, I grew up in there and punishments for stepping out of line are a lot worse than my punishments. I remember clear as day I got in trouble when I was fourteen. I broke the rules and was with a younger claimed omega without supervision” he says as stretches out his back with a pained groan, “little omega got off without a punishment…..well it was mostly my fault so I understood why the brunt of it went to me” and knew that Semi was the owner’s favorite omega, “and days later when the owner came, I was taken up almost all the way to the top of the school, and was shoved out the window by the owner as he wore the biggest fucking smile on his face.”

Hikaru’s eyes widened, “r-really?”

“Yup, I got a concussion and severe back problems because of it, had to stay in the infirmary for god knows how long and went through a fuck ton of physical therapy” Junn looking annoyed with it all, “while that prissy omega went to go off to his alpha with no punishment.”

Still enraged that the omega didn’t get some kind of punishment, the omega could have easily left the room before his rut really started to kick his ass.

“But promise me to not disobey me and disrespect the house rules again mutt” Junn starting to head down the stairs, stopping and looking over his shoulders, the small omega seeing a whole bunch of scars running down his neck, back and legs, “next time it will be the roof and no mercy will be shown, then it’s off to the school where you will have to not only deal with me, but with a whole bunch of alphas, betas and omegas that are a lot worse than I am….you got me?”

Hikaru just nodded as he was able to somewhat even out his breaths, “y-yes father.”

“Good” he smiled as he started walking down the steps, “you better be laying in bed before I come back up.”

Hikaru didn’t waste a second and sprinted to his bedroom, not taking that threat lightly. He will check on his mother in the morning after the alpha leaves for ‘work’ or coaching, then he will comfort the older omega. He hurries up and closes the door, grabbing the Ipad off of his bed, climbing onto his little brother's bed, still trying to even out his breaths. He still can’t sleep, he was still very afraid the alpha was going to change his mind and toss him off of the roof.

Isamu hugged Hikaru as he was woken by the movements, “do you have another nightmare Bubba?”

“Yes” Hikaru lied as he evened out his breathing, nuzzling his head against his little brother’s, “I can’t sleep.”

“Then we watch the Minds” Isamu giving him a lazy smile that reminded him so much of his mother, how pretty his little brother looks, giving a small chuckle at what he calls his favorite show.

“Thank you Isu” Hikaru kissing his brother’s cheek, that being his brother’s favorite spot to receive his kisses, although he still finds it funny when Isamu blushes every time he does, “means a lot.”

“No problem Bubba” pulling the blanket up over their head, Hikaru wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders and pulled the small alpha right up against him, using his free arm to get him back onto Netflix.

Isamu kisses his brother’s cheek in return and curled into his big brother, Hikaru starting to to quiz and quote little Isamu, laughing when the alpha would make a silly guess. Hoping that his real daddy will accept Isamu and his little sister as well.

He frowned as his stomach started to growl, looking down at his stomach and his frown deepened. If he was being put on a diet…...that means he’s fat. That means he won’t be pretty like his momma or Tobio. That means no alpha would want him when the time comes. He poked his stomach as he felt himself become ashamed for wanting to eat all the time…...he must be pretty if he wanted to be accepted.

To be accepted by his mom.

Accepted by his daddy.

Accepted by Tobio.

Accepted by Bokuto.

Accepted by Nao.

Accepted by his little brother.

And even wanting to be accepted by his step-father.

Food was calling his name right now, so desperately wanting to go and stuff a whole chocolate cake in his face right now.

But he can’t.

He has to be pretty.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Hakuna Matata, what wonderful phrase, hakuna matata, ain’t no passing craze!”

Iwaizumi poking Bokuto, wanting to change the ‘song’, really wanting to just get some sleep. But here he is babysitting the drunk alpha so he doesn’t breaking something. Pissed off that Oikawa was in their room out like a light, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kuroo leaving for a bit to take Tobio and Nao to the hospital.

Leaving him on Bokuto duty.

“Poor unfortunate souls!”

He poked him again.

“AND IIIIIIIIII, WILL ALWAYS LOV-”

Iwaizumi poking Bokuto again.

“LET IT GO, LET IT G-”

Poking him again.

“Let’s get down to business” Bokuto starting to rapidly throw punches, “to defeat the Huns!”

He poked him again.

“I’m walking on sunshine, OHHHH” Bokuto screams at the top on his lungs, flailing himself all over his bed, Iwaizumi sitting at the edge of the white haired alpha’s bed, grabbing onto his leg every now and then to try to keep him from falling off his bed.

“For the love of god SHUT UP” Kuroo yells as he walks back into the room, grabbing a random pillow Bokuto threw on the floor, throwing it at his best friend’s head, “how are you even still going?!”

“Kuroo you seem to forget that he’s the worst out of all of us” Iwaizumi snatching the pillow out of Bokuto’s hand before he could retaliate, “he’s worse than Oikawa, at least trash passes out at some point, Bokuto is never ending until he gets bored…..which it never seems like he gets bored when he’s drunk.”

“Everything is FUN” Bokuto standing up on top of the bed, falling backwards onto the bed as he waved his arms up and down, “why can’t I fly?!”

“Because for the hundredth time” Iwaizumi groaned as he patted the white haired alpha’s head, Bokuto looking sorely disappointed that he couldn’t fly, “you’re not an owl.”

Kuroo groans and massaged his temples, taking off his jacket, “sorry for having you babysit him for me, instead of getting some sleep while I took Tobio to the hospital.”

Iwaizumi still feels bad for thinking bad about Semi, remembering all of the nice things Suga had said about him, how hard it was for the omega to interact with others sometimes. He will have to stop by the hospital after he finishes with afternoon practice, knowing that the poor guy will need it with how bad Tobio was freaking out about it. He will have to inform Oikawa where his boyfriend went when he wakes up.

“Do you know what happened to Semi” Iwaizumi questioned as he stretched out his back.

“No idea” Kuroo frowning at the mental image of Semi being hooked onto a whole bunch of machines, so many IV’s, seeing a lot of blood and one of his legs being put into a cast……..Kuroo really wanting to know what the fuck happened as the omega just looked busted up, really wandering if the baby made it, “but he doesn’t look so good, Tobio will tell me as soon as he finds out…..said that Konoha is questioning Tendou to find out what happened.”

“Oh Konoha is probably a mess” Iwaizumi sighs as he pulls Bokuto back onto the bed, “poor guy really likes Semi a lot.”

Kuroo nodded, “I just really want to know what the fuck happened…...I’m really worried about his baby too, I know how much Semi loves that child.”

‘Five miscarriages within one year.’

‘He really wants a family.’

Suga’s words playing in his head, “he’s going to be a mess if he lost the baby, Suga told me that he really wants a child BAD.”

“Shit now I’m feeling bad for calling him a bitch” Kuroo groans, “he’s a hardass, but damn this makes me rethink things…...especially if my brother is best friends with this guy” tossing Iwaizumi a water bottle from their fridge, “my brother doesn’t befriend people that are just complete stuck up assholes.”

“Tch, and if a laid back guy like Konoha really likes him” Iwaizumi shrugging, “then that means Semi isn’t all that bad; Konoha told me that he just keeps his guard up since he’s seems to have had a hard life.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “hard how?”

The other alpha shrugs, “I don’t know, and neither does Konoha, he’s going based off what Tendou has told him in the past.”

“Wonder what that asshole did.”

“Huh?”

“Tendou” Kuroo replies, “I wonder what he did, because for the short period of time that I was downstairs with you guys, Semi and Tendou couldn’t stop glaring at each other, so I knew they were fighting probably not too long before we all showed up.”

Iwaizumi not surprised, knowing how much the raven haired alpha analyzes his surroundings all the time, especially since Oikawa told him in private that Kuroo and Tobio used to live in an abusive household, “wouldn’t be surprised if he did something if they were fighting.”

“We will figure out once Konoha gets some answers” Kuroo smirks, “I have a strong feeling that blondie is not one to piss off.”

“Tch, wouldn’t surprise me” Iwaizumi chuckles, deciding to change the subject for now, he could tell Kuroo has been giddy for the majority of the time since they returned to the hotel, “so how’s it feel like being a dad?”

“HOOT HOOT I’M CUTE” Bokuto blowing a kiss to Kuroo and started flapping his ‘wings’ again, as he was still fully convinced in his drunken state that he was an owl.

Kuroo smirks, “you wish” and then looks at Iwaizumi and gives a soft smile, “I’m still processing it.”

“I bet” the Iwaizumi nodding with a smile, “adorable kid.”

“He really is, and a little omega” Kuroo chuckling, “dear god I’m going to be THAT dad.”

“You already are THAT dad with your little brother” Iwaizumi playfully smacking his arm, “you’re just going to be a lot worse.”

Kuroo couldn’t deny it and just kept on laughing, “well, Keiji has done an amazing job on raising him, he’s a very well behaved and nice little guy” pulling up his phone as he showed Iwaizumi the picture he had his brother send him of him and Hikaru napping, “can be a little on the shy side, but overall he’s a good kid.”

“Adorable” Iwaizumi smiling at the picture, “he’s your mini-me, looks just like you.”

“Which means that he’s going to be a catch with the alphas and betas” groaning as he rubbed his temple “with my looks mixed in with the omega’s soft features, he’s going to be chased after!”

“Self absorbed are we” the alpha smirks at the raven haired alpha, Bokuto busting out laughing.

“I’m confident in my looks just like trash” Kuroo shrugs with a smile, “what can I say” sighing, “I wish I would have fucking known…...seven damn years!”

“I’m sure Keiji had his reasons” Iwaizumi shrugs, “he seems like the reasonable type to want to tell you that you have a kid, maybe his alpha he has now wasn’t all that comfortable with it until now?”

Kuroo face deadpans at the thought of Keiji having an alpha, “that alpha should be happy that I would want to be apart of Hikaru’s life if that was the case, but I know Keiji well enough that he will go out of his way and put his ass on the line when it comes to the right thing.”

“Maybe he just had no idea where you were” Iwaizumi responds, “you two had been apart for a while that the two of you could have easily not run into each other at all for the rest of your life, he really wanted you to see Hikaru, so he might have just had a very hard time trying to find you. You could have easily been kept in the dark for the rest of your life that you didn’t have a kid, so please don’t get frustrated at the omega, because from what I understand from what Tobio told me, he seemed determined to make sure that you knew about Hikaru.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but nod in agreement. He knew the alpha was right, he could have never known about his child, could have been kept away from his child that he already has grown to love. He knew he was going to have a difficult time adjusting on being a father, he knew he was going to have a hard time adjusting to the fact that his ex that he still had strong feelings for is married; still wanting to kiss those perfect soft lips that he felt all those years ago. What happens if Keiji’s alpha isn’t happy about him being in his kid’s life and wants to keep him away, what if Hikaru decides that he doesn’t want to see him anymore?

What if he’s a bad dad?

“Uhhhhhh” Kuroo groans, “why does he have to be fucking married, I still love that nerd!”

“You two never had a falling out” Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow, seeing nothing but frustration, knowing that Kuroo’s brain was running a million miles an hour, knowing that same eye twitch that Oikawa does as well whenever he decides to get in his own head and freak himself out.

Kuroo shook his head, “he had very cold and controlling parents, they never would have approved their son going out with a troublesome alpha like me” rubbing his eyes as Iwaizumi looked at the floor with guilt, knowing that’s what he thought about Daisho when he found out the snake and his little brother were engaged, “so he snuck around his parents all the time, I never had to with my mom since she was just happy enough that one of her children was going to eventually give her grandchildren, since Tobio wasn’t interested on having kids when he was younger.”

Iwaizumi snorted, remembering Oikawa telling him about how he couldn’t believe his Tobio-chan used to hate kids. He had a hard time believing it too since Tobio seemed so good with Nao and the other small kids at the small party, and that Bokuto knew about him and Tobio sleeping with each other. Which he was quite impressed, since he didn’t know the white haired alpha was THAT observant.

“I really still do love him” Kuroo giving a sad smile, “he was ripped away from me almost right after we made love, and that has to be when I got him pregnant since that was the only time we’ve slept together.”

“Right after?”

“Yup” he responded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “it was on his birthday, we had been going out for a bit and was waiting for him to tell me when he wanted it, and he said that’s all he wanted was to be with me and make love to him. He and I both lost our virginities to each other, but he was amazing nonetheless. We were both caught butt naked with me on top of him not too long after we were locked together.”

“Oh damn” Iwaizumi frowning and ruffled his hair, “sorry to hear that, well at least you two can talk about where to go from here.”

“That’s all I’m waiting for at this point, just call him later and talk about going to a lunch and try to figure shit out” glad he could have someone to vent to a bit, thinking of Iwaizumi as his brother, giving the alpha a thankful smile, “because I want to be in my son’s life, and I want Keiji to be in my life no matter what.”

“Not that there is nothing wrong with wanting to stay friends with your ex” Iwaizumi says as he pats Kuroo’s head, “but how do you think his alpha will feel about his mate being around his ex all the time.”

“Then his alpha can kiss my ass” Kuroo responds as Bokuto cracks up about his best friend saying ‘ass’, “I’m not going to back down when it comes to Hikaru and Keiji, he can’t keep me from seeing my own kid.”

“Well he has no right to do that to you” Iwaizumi nodding in agreement, “and I’m glad you're wanting to see your kid, but I felt the need to tell you to keep in mind since it’s not just that simple, because you two spending a lot of time together with your history can raise some eyebrows and people will start talking. And someone, because there will always be that one person, will go up to his alpha and tell him about you two hanging out a lot, even though you two are doing nothing more than just talking, his alpha will not be happy to hear that…….especially since pregnant omegas are a lot more susceptible to clinging onto someone, especially since pregnant omegas need that sexual intimacy whenever possible that sometimes vows might be broken.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the alpha next to him, “I hate it when you make a good point.”

Iwaizumi snorts, “I’m just saying as how shit like that does happen whether you want it to or not, but who knows” the older of the two shrugging, “he might be a very chill and relaxed alpha who might not be paranoid and will be ok with you being around your kid.”

“Let's hope for that” Kuroo biting his bottom lip, “because I don’t want my child in a household where he can be hurt…...that kid already seems to have anxiety attacks, I don’t need them to get worse.”

“Anxiety attacks?”

“Yeah he had one when we were in the room” the alpha slapping Bokuto’s hand slapping him in the face as he tried to flap his ‘wings’, “I got him to calm down using the same way I get my brother to when his anxiety starts to act up, it’s just concerning because I want to know what caused it…….I swear to god if he’s getting bullied by anyone I swear to go-”

“Calm down papa bear” the older alpha slapping Kuroo on his back, “don’t get yourself worked up over something you’re not a hundred percent sure about.”

“I can’t help it” Kuroo groans, “I’m just paranoid since I knew very little about my own child, so I’m just trying to make sense of a lot of things right now.”

“And that’s understandable” Iwaizumi nodded, “I’m actually glad to see you worked up a bit about your child, shows that you care, and I’m pretty sure Keiji is relieved that you want something to do with your kid.”

“I know that nerd knows me” Kuroo replied as as grabbed Bokuto by the back of his shirt, throwing the white haired alpha on his back on the bed, trying to keep him from jumping and face planting on the floor in an attempt to fly, “one of my weaknesses is kids!”

“I can see that with Nao” Iwaizumi chuckles, “I don’t know how your brother does it on his own with that hyperactive little guy.”

“I love that kid, but he’s too much for me sometimes” Kuroo chuckling along with the older alpha, “but then again that’s the beauty of having your kid utterly obsessed with you. Little alpha’s almost always are a sucker for older omegas, just like small omegas are a sucker for older alphas.”

“You got that right” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes, remembering that his little brother used to be a sucker for their Papa, how close he and Akinari were for a while.

“Makes me wonder” Kuroo giving a sad smile as he pulled out his blue gem, “how this guy would have acted.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he remembered back to their last volleyball game, how Kuroo and Bokuto wanted to win the game for their passed nephew Tooru, “so you’re brother got pregnant twice before now?”

Kuroo shook his head, “nope, he was pregnant with twins, Nao and Tooru. Nao after our mother, Tooru just happened to be a name my brother had always liked” Kuroo pulling his phone back out and flipped through it as he talked, “little guy was a small omega, and he was doing so well throughout the whole pregnancy along with Nao, but then my brother’s water broke and then there was some complications…….little guy came out dead not too long after Nao came out.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to respond, not realizing that Tobio already had to go through the pain of losing a child. He wondered if Tobio would have wanted anymore kids after all of that, because that experience had to have been traumatic in of itself, something that he was going to have to talk with Oikawa about so the alpha is well aware that Semi’s situation of possibly losing the baby might trigger something for the omega.

“But Tobio wanted pictures of him and so did Bokuto and I, to never forget him…..even though I can see his face as clear as day in my head” Kuroo clicking on a picture and showed it to the older alpha, “there is little Tooru, you can continue to scroll through as I have multiple ones.”

Iwaizumi teared up a bit at the picture of little Tooru, brown hair, his eyes were slightly opened and was able to see the same dark blue eyes as his mom and brother. He looked identical aside from the hair color to Nao, flipping through to see one of Tobio clinging onto the two of them, looking like he wanted to cry. How Tobio kissed both of their tiny heads. How Nao seemed to not only be clinging onto his momma, but how he was holding onto little Tooru as well. How Kuroo had a picture in their with him and Bokuto each with little Tooru already crying.

He felt like crying, and he hadn’t even met the little guy.

He being a sucker for children too.

“QUIT TRYING TO JUMP OFF THE BED, YOU’RE NOT A DAMN OWL” Kuroo shouts as he tossed the drunk alpha back onto the bed.

“BUT I WANT TO FLY!”

“I WOULD LOVE TO NOT HAVE YOU BREAK SOMETHING AND MISS OUT ON VOLLEYBALL!”

“COME ON, EVEN KUROO AND OIKAWA CALL ME AN OWL, WHICH MEANS I MUST FLY!”

Iwaizumi snorted and took the opportunity of Kuroo being distracted, clicking on all the pictures and videos of the process of giving birth and after birth. He then clicked the send button, clicking on his contact, face deadpanning when he saw that his contact with his picture on it literally said ‘MOM D: D:’; reminding himself to slap Oikawa later for calling him mom in front of the Kuroo and Bokuto. He then clicked on his contact with an eye roll; sending him all the pictures and videos.

Knowing someone was going to be very appreciative that he took advantage of this opportunity, inwardly sighing in relief that these were all sent before Kuroo snapped his attention back to him.

“Thank you for sharing with me Kuroo” the older alpha really meaning it, knowing how Kuroo was not very open about his personal life, “he is a very beautiful child I’m starting to feel a little emotional about it.”

“Thank you” Kuroo smiling, “that means a lot, and I know that would mean the world to Tobio, I’m just hoping that everything with this pregnancy goes well.”

“I’m sure things will” Iwaizumi smiles back, “Tobio looked young in those pictures, he’s fully developed and his body can take a lot of that stress now than when he had Nao and Tooru.”

“OH it will” Bokuto chirps, “I know how happy it would make him…..I know plenty of things that can make Tobio to be happy” unable to stop giggling.

Kuroo frowns with a raised eyebrow, “what do you mean by that?”

“Isn’t it obvious” Bokuto sitting cross legged on the bed, “I KNOW how to make Tobio FEEL good!”

Kuroo didn’t like how Bokuto’s eyes went half-lidded with a smirk, not liking that facial expression as he said that, “just what exactly are you trying to insinuate?”

Iwaizumi nodding along as he was really curious about it, “tell us.”

Bokuto let out a hiccup, “o-ok, but…..” looking and pointing at Kuroo with a serious expression, “don’t tell Kuroo.”

Iwaizumi face palmed while Kuroo just seemed to get more pissed off. The fact he said ‘don’t tell Kuroo’ made him pissed, just what exactly is he trying to hide from him?

“I won’t tell Kuroo” Kuroo responded, Bokuto smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

“I know how to make Tobio” giving out another hiccup, that usually being a sign that he was about to pass out, “feel amazing.”

“Which is” Kuroo and Iwaizumi saying in unison, really wanting Bokuto spit it out before he passes out.

“It’s because Tobio and I have TOUCHED each other before” he says with the biggest smile.

Kuroo and Iwaizumi freezing on the spot.

“Go on.”

“He was a very horny omega while he was pregnant” he continues as he lays on his back, “and one day not too long after he found out he had twins, he and I were hanging out, watching him for my buddy Kuroo when he took his mom to the doctors.”

Iwaizumi and Kuroo both nodding.

“And he and I were watching something on the TV in his bedroom, he was laying on Kuroo’s bed while I sat in the computer chair” gesturing his hands wildly, “he got up out of nowhere and sat on my lap and started grinding down on me, which felt very good since he did it so well.”

Kuroo started to fume.

“I tried to talk him out of it” Bokuto continues, “but he was very persistent and in pain from the lack of intimacy, and I proceeded to let him go at it…...and I joined in to help him out…..he was very pleased about that.”

“Why you son of a bi-”

“Continue Bokuto” Iwaizumi slapping his hand over Kuroo’s, the alpha not very happy about it, “have you two went all the way?”

Bokuto shook his head, “we have humped each other with and without clothes, have jerked each other, and made out with each other a lot” sticking out his long tongue, “he really like it when we would suck each others tongues…….got to tell Oikawa that” trying to hop off the bed when Kuroo grabbed him and slammed him on the bed harshly.

“That won’t be necessary” Kuroo growls, “did you two ever go all the way?”

Iwaizumi very curious about that too.

Bokuto shook his head again, “nope, he was too uncomfortable to go that far……..we were close once.”

“That being?”

“The last time we did stuff do each other.”

“Which was when?”

“When Tobio’s water broke, he was in a lot of pain and frustration that he wanted me to stretch him out and gave me a blowjob, and was about to set himself on my dick when his water broke” he says after he looked up in thought for a moment.

Kuroo’s eyes widen, remembering how Tobio kept on apologizing to him, and wondered why he was even in the bathroom at four in the morning with Bokuto to begin with. He didn’t think about it all that much since his main priority was to just get his little brother to the hospital, but the more he thought about it, their eye contact, the amount of alone time Tobio seemed to have requested. The lack of seeing his brother sexually frustrated that even their mother seemed a little confused, as their mom had methods to distract Tobio from the lack of intimacy.

But Bokuto could easily be lying out of his ass, or thinking about another pregnant omega he fooled around with.

But why would Bokuto start off with telling him to not tell himself?

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to process this, really needing to talk with the white haired alpha once he’s sobered up to see if this is all one hundred percent true.

“And Akaashi is so beautiful when he’s being pleasured too.”

Kuroo was about to explode…….“did you sleep with Keiji…...Kuroo’s ex and one who is married Keiji?”

Bokuto nodded, “twice!”

“WHAT!”

Iwaizumi having to tackle Kuroo to the ground before he could pounce on him. Bokuto looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, giving out a yawn as he shrugged his shoulders. He watched the two of them wrestle on the ground, Kuroo trying his hardest to reach the white haired alpha on the bed, Iwaizumi threatening to knock Kuroo out if he didn’t calm down. Bokuto just gave another hiccup and giggled, laying back on the bed and started snoring with a smile on his face.

Iwaizumi and Kuroo halted their movements when Oikawa slammed the door open, Oikawa’s looking like he just rolled out of bed. Hair sticking out everywhere, dark bags under his eyes, his clothes that he hadn’t changed from the party is all wrinkled, glaring at the two alpha’s on the floor.

“Some people are trying to get beauty sleep assholes” Oikawa growls, “I’ve got a splitting headache that I would love to not get worse before I go to volleyball practice, get some fucking sleep like owl over there!”

Slamming the door shut.

Kuroo glaring at Bokuto as he happily slept.

 

-

-Flashback-

 

“Please” the dark haired man replied, “I didn’t take it!”

Kita rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “oh please, do you expect me to believe that most of my money just got up and just waltzed away all on their own?”

“I didn’t take the money!”

“Tch, why would Ojiro just lie like that” the light haired omega responded with an unreadable expression, getting annoyed of the crying omega woman behind them, “please slap her for me Suna.”

Konoha looking at the poor innocent woman with wide eyes, the tall raven haired alpha named Suna slapping the woman without hesitation.

Not daring to speak out against their boss.

Konoha looked around the abandoned home, sadly being here and doing this kind of thing with the Inarizaki Gang for a few months now. He knew what they did wasn’t his mind messing with him, if anything, they recognized his issue and were quite helpful. Being able to tell him what was real and not real, Kita being the most helpful despite his cold demeanor. They took him into their ‘family’, saying that in exchange he would have to participate in their activities, that he would have to do everything they told him.

Their leader being an omega named Kita.

And right now they are having to deal with a man named Gorou, a man who used to be apart of the gang until he went behind Kita’s back. He didn’t think an omega should be a leader of a gang, saying that the only reason why Kita was appointed leader was because he fucked their previous one..

Gorou deciding he wanted to take almost all the money.

Big mistake.

And Suna and Konoha were handed the knives.

“You do know the punishment for going behind my back” his cold eyes never leaving the man tied to the chair, “you know I don’t take kindly to such disrespectful behavior.”

“I do, but I didn’t take it!”

“I’ve got eye witnesses and you one video that says otherwise” the omega motioning Suna and Konoha to walk up next to him, “plus we found the money in one of your bags that you walk around carrying all the time.”

His eyes widening, not having an excuse for that.

“Thought so.”

“What does the woman have to do with this” Konoha pointing to the crying woman behind them, white haired woman with black streaks, her golden eyes were something that the blond alpha would have never thought to have exists, “she is actually there right?”

Kita nodded, “yes she is Konoha, and she’s a witness.”

“B-but she didn’t do anything wrong” Konoha fearing for the omega’s life she shook with fear, “she was about to be raped by Gorou!”

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me” Kita raising an eyebrow at him, “you want to be with us, you have to listen and obey my choices, I know what I’m doing and trying to keep us safe, have a roof over our heads and out of prison…….you don’t want to go to prison, prison doesn’t take to kindly to people with your problem.”

Konoha shook his head, still not liking that they are going to hurt an innocent woman, “I-I don’t want to.”

“Listen to me” Kita giving him a small rare smile, “I’m doing this for your safety” looking at Suna and the other two members standing by the scared omega woman, “all of you and the others safe, you’re my family” his facial expression going back to neutral as he looked at Gorou, “family doesn’t stab each other in the back, doesn’t try to royally fuck over their own pack…...doesn’t go against some of our biggest rules.”

“Please…..please Kita let me make this up to you” Gorou shaking as he tried to break free from his restraints, “l-let me take a minor punishment and be done with it, l-let me s-show you a good ole time like I used to a couple of years back!”

Kita curled up his nose in disgust, “you really think offering to fuck me is going to make me change my mind” turning around and grabbed Suna by the collar of his shirt and brought the tall alpha down for a kiss, the alpha taken by surprise for a second, but kissed the omega back, Kita pulling away from him and looked back at the man strapped in the chair, “I already have a mate, and just to let you know you took advantage of me as I told you no repeatedly.”

Konoha could tell by the look Gorou gave, that he knew he was fucked.

Konoha noticed Suna’s eye twitch and his grip tighten on the knife, knowing this alpha wasn’t going to have a problem torturing this man. Konoha was going to have a difficult time like he always has been when he’s done this, as he hated violence and preferred to have peace over anything. But these people took him in, and he was afraid that he would be kicked out or hurt for not doing what this scary omega wanted. Knowing that Suna and the others look up to the omega and would do anything for him.

“So let's get to it” Kita pulling out a gun, and gave it a small twirl and walked over to the white haired omega, the woman starting to shake more as she saw the gun in the omega’s hands.

“NO” Konoha running over to Kita, not making very far as Suna grabbed him from behind.

“Didn’t you hear what Kita said” Suna questioned in a monotone voice, knowing that this alpha won’t let the blond go anywhere near his mate, “he has to do this.”

“B-but” looking at Suna with wide eyes, then at the scared omega woman, then at an emotionless Kita, “she didn’t anything wrong.”

“But we can’t let her go” Kita responded as he raised the gun at her face, the woman letting out a cry in fear as she scooted herself as far as she could away from the omega, back against the wall as Ojiro and another alpha each grabbed an arm and pinned her against the wall, standing and holding her up, Kita giving a small frown as he placed the gun right up against her forehead, “I don’t want to, but we’re going to off Gorou…..and she could easily turn us in, I’m not about to let my family go down because we left a witness.”

“I-I promise I won’t tell” she cried, “please let me go, I have a husband and a son at home!”

“She has a family Kita” Konoha starting to plead for this woman’s life, tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall, sure he’s witnessed and been apart a few murders…...but those are for people who deserve it…..she doesn’t deserve it, “let her go home to her family, you wouldn’t want anyone of us to get murdered for something like this, now let her go home to a place where she can see her son and husband!”

The woman looking at him with shock.

“You know I’m not enjoying the thought of doing this” Kita frowns, pulling the safety off, “I’m not some heartless person who does this shit for fun.”

“I know you’re not heartless, not in the slightest, bu-”

“There are no buts Konoha” Kita snapped, the omega rarely raising his voice as it means he was about to snap, Konoha, Suna and everyone else tensing up at the omega’s sharp tone, “I’m sorry that you want this woman to live because I do too, but when I took over from our old boss I was entrusted with keeping this family safe, and I’m not about to let one witness get off and turn us in. She knows what we look like, she knows some of our names and she knows what we're about to do if we just let her go.”

“Don’t you think yo-”

“Konoha he will end up shooting your foot if you don’t shut up” Suna says from behind him, “he likes and doesn’t want to hurt you, don’t make him do it” bringing his lips up to Konoha in a whisper, “he’s already going to be upset after he shoots her and I’m going to have to convince him that he’s not an awful person, he will leave money for her family.”

Konoha looked at the taller alpha with wide eyes, still not wanting to kill this woman.

“You can look away if you want” Kita says as his face morphs back into a neutral expression, “what’s your name ma’am?”

She looks up at Kita with fear as she wipes away some tears, “are you going to hurt my husband and son?”

Kita gives her a sad smile, “I give you my word ma’am that not a single one of us will even lay a finger on them.”

The female omega sniffing, “you look very young.”

“I am” Kita responded, “grew up in an orphanage. Don’t know my mom or dad, for all I know I could be one of the elite’s children” rolling his eyes at the thought, “I doubt it, but my mother was just some prostitute who didn’t want to take care of a child, so I was thrown in a dumpster.”

“Why are you telling her this” Suna questioned.

Kita just shrugged his shoulders as he showed no emotion, “she asked and won’t be alive much longer to hear my depressing story; a scarred omega who decided to take control…...feel like talking I guess.”

“Why do you do this sweetheart” the woman giving a small smile as she brushed some of Kita’s hair out of his face.

“I will decline to answer that question” he responds as he lets her play with his hair, “not a road I want to go down.”

“And I will respect that” she nods as she knew she had no other option, unable but to feel sorry for the teenager, “my name is Mana Bokuto.”

Kita nodded, “thank you Mana, you have been nothing but cooperative, I will make sure your husband and son will have the money to be able to live off of for a while…...maybe for years.”

She looked so scared that it made Konoha just want to wish that this is one of his delusions, but she seemed to just have accepted it. Which just upsets the alpha even more.

“Please Kita” Konoha making one last attempt as Suna held him back from walking any closer to his mate, “please.”

“Young man I think his mind is set” the woman giving him a sad smile as Konoha just looks at her with shock, “young Kita is doing what his instincts are telling him to do” pointing at the omega’s stomach, “he’s carrying a baby and wants to do anything he can to protect the life inside of him.”

Everyone’s eyes widen and looked at Kita, the male omega grip tightening on the gun as he started to look at the female omega with anger. Not liking the thought of this woman knowing, making his urge to take her out stronger.

“You’re pregnant” Suna’s facial expression changing from boredom to shock.

“Yes” Kita not looking at him as he kept his eyes locked on the woman in front of him, “you know I was for a moment reconsidering, just because Konoha is just that convincing” pressing the gun up against her head with more pressure, “but now I’m one hundred percent convinced now.”

The female omega nodding as she continued to cry, thinking about her son, “I hope you find peace” looking at Konoha as the blond alpha was about to have a mental breakdown, “it’s not your fault, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Konoha not having a second to respond as Kita pulled the trigger.

Konoha starting to sob as he immediately saw the light in her golden eyes disappear, dropping to his knees as Mana’s lifeless body fell on the ground. Blood…….blood everywhere…...all on the wall…..all on the two alphas standing next to her, some blood splattered onto Kita, the omega not even flinching in reaction. A pool of blood starting to form all the ground.

He blinked over and over again, begging for once in his life that his mind is playing tricks on him.

Wondering where the hell was the demon dog he always saw.

That scary fucking clown.

The killer with the knife that always seemed to know where he was.

The voices that always told him how pathetic he was.

How pathetic everyone else was.

To hurt someone before they hurt you.

He looked at Kita through his tears, “is this real?”

Kita nodded at him as he wrapped an arm around his stomach, pointing the gun in the direction of a scared Gorou, “now he needs to be punished.”

“I-I don’t think I c-can do it like all the other times” Konoha sobbing as he stared at Mana Bokuto’s lifeless body.

Kita sighed, “I won’t make you” sitting on his knees and gave Konoha a side hug, Konoha wrapping his arms around the omega’s neck and kept on sobbing, Kita holding up a hand to halt Suna’s movements, “we will talk about it later, now you and Ojiro” grabbing the knife that Konoha dropped on the floor and slid it over to Ojiro, “do it.”

“You knew and you didn-”

“I said go do it” Kita giving his mate an unreadable expression, really trying to not let Konoha’s sobbing get to him, “now.”

Suna didn’t look too pleased about it, but rolled his eyes and walked over to Gorou, getting ready to take his anger about not knowing his mate is pregnant. About to take revenge for this man violating his mate years ago.

Kita hugged the blond alpha as he kept on sobbing, “I promise we will take care of her family Akinori.”

“T-Thank y-y-you” he nodded as he looked over at Mana’s lifeless body, “I-I want to drop o-o-of the m-money.”

“I will let you” Kita agrees, “but only if I’m there not too far from you.”

“T-T-That’s f-fine” Konoha hugging the omega tighter as Gorou started screaming in agony, “a-and one m-more thing.”

“What is it?”

“I-I want to g-go to her f-funeral.”

 

-4:00 A.M.-

 

He didn’t plan on killing Tendou, that was the last thing on his mind. He just needed Tendou away in private just so he can at least beat him without anyone coming in to get into something that wasn’t their business. He needed his fucking answers and he needed them now.

So here he was….a place he thought he would never return to.

A place that still haunts his dreams, as this was the straw that broke the camel's back. This is what drove him almost completely off the edge. He can still see dried and faded blood from where Bokuto’s mother was shot in front of him in the corner of the room he and the alpha walked into, still seeing the scene play as clear as day in his head. He didn’t know how he could be happy hanging around the white haired alpha while knowing who killed her and keeping his mouth shut about it, but there was something about Bokuto that made him happy, how he can light up any day.

He knew he was going to have to tell Bokuto someday.

But it wasn’t today…...today his focus was on the red headed alpha who injured the omega that he loves.

“This place looks familiar” Tendou says with a raised eyebrow as he looked around, giving a wary expression to the dried blood stained wall and floor, looking back at Konoha, “why the hell are we here?”

“I think you already know the answer to that question” Konoha growls, “Semi and Kazue are hurt because of you.”

Tendou frowned as he tried to erase the memory of Semi rolling down the stairs.

The pain and hurt in his eyes.

He felt so guilty.

“And I want to know why.”

Semi’s scream right before he was knocked unconscious…...he tried to grab him.

Held him in his arms as he called the 9-1-1.

Pleading for omega to wake up.

“Tell me why Tendou” Konoha narrowing his eyes at the alpha, “why is Semi and Kazue in the fucking hospital?”

“I….I” Tendou trying to will himself to not cry, “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“What do you mean ‘didn’t mean it’” Konoha growls, hand clutching onto the knife so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white, “Semi is still unconscious and in a great deal of pain because of you.”

“I di-”

“I’ve gotten confirmation from Semi’s best friend that little KAZUE IS DEAD” Konoha’s heart aching at the thought, almost attacking Tendou while they were driving to the abandoned building after receiving the message from Tobio. He felt empty after hearing that, the life that was inside Semi that he bonded with is gone, he misses feeling Kazue’s happiness filling him up with joy. How sweet Kazue was. How happy was. How he seemed to recognize the blond alpha, remembering how Semi told him that Kazue was very happy when he bonded with him.

He misses that little sweetheart as if the small child was his.

Tendou’s eyes widened even more and stared at his hand, the hand that he punched the child…….HIS child with. He clenched his eyes shut as he is responsible, he was the one that took his own child out. It was his fault his kid is dead. It’s his fault that Semi was shoved down the stairs. It’s his fault for putting Semi in the hospital. He seriously hurt the one person who put up with him and his bullshit all these years.

“Why didn’t I just tell him” Tendou muttered to himself as Konoha watched the redhead carefully, seeing the redhead holding back on wanting to cry, “why?”

“Tell him what” Konoha questioned as he twirled the knife in his hand.

“I should have just fucking told him” Tendou looking down and blinked rapidly, knowing how broken the omega will be now that the baby…...that Kazue is gone, “he should have been told.”

Konoha’s eyes narrowed as he stared to get impatient, “told him what?”

“I-If I told him…..then maybe he wouldn’t be in the hospital” forcing the tears back as he didn’t want to break, never show that kind of emotion when dealing with these kind of situations, “I-If I told him…..maybe Kazue would be alive.”

“What did you do to him” Konoha wanting this son of a bitch to break down, he needs to see that the omega he loves, the omega that has been dating this redhead for around seven years gives a damn, needs to see those fucking tears.

“I…...I hit him” Tendou’s shoulders rising up to his ears as his whole body started to tremble, Konoha eyeing him as the wrath inside of him was reaching up to a boiling point, “I hit him in the stomach and knocked him down the stairs.”

Konoha froze.

“What?”

“I didn’t mean it” Tendou keeping himself as he knew that if he looked at the alpha in front of him, he will break down, “he and I got into an argument…..he and I said some stuff to each other that we didn’t mean” taking a deep breath, “I said some horrible things to him that sent him into a rage, I knew it would be fucking stupid to say it…...but I was so pissed of by him kissing you, told me that he was the one that came onto you…...it hurt and I wanted to hurt him back.”

“You do realize you were the one to push him away” Konoha doing everything in his power to not attack the alpha, his vision becoming fuzzy, knowing that he was about to lose control as he could just feel Semi’s agony right now, being able to feel Semi’s hurt after being punched like that.

Knowing that punch Tendou gave him meant a lot more than just physical pain…..he knew Semi was also going to be damaged mentally and emotionally.

“I had time to think about it while we drove over here” Tendou nodded as he still refused to look up at the blond alpha, “and I did…..”

“So you thought the correct way to hurt him back was punch him in the stomach that carried your child and knock him down the stairs” Tendou tensing up, “take away the child Semi worked so fucking hard to nurture, to take care of and bond with because you refused to!”

“I di-”

“YES YOU FUCKING DID” Konoha screamed at Tendou as he couldn’t hold himself back and threw the knife at Tendou, the alpha dodging just in time as he dropped to his knees, the knife sticking into the wall. Tendou didn’t have much time to react as Konoha ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, swinging his fists at him without hesitation, “you hurt him, you took his baby away from him, you are nothing but scum for taking out an innocent life!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose” Tendou said after punched a few times, managing to grab onto the blond’s hands before he could keep getting punched further, the two of them struggling with each other, “he wouldn’t stop and I lost it!”

“That’s not a good enough reason” Konoha screamed, ripping one of his hands out of the alpha’s hold and was getting ready to swing again, when Tendou kneed him in the stomach. Konoha groaned and was taken back by the attack, Tendou taking advantage of the distracted blond and rolled them over, the redhead now on top of him as he punched Konoha a couple of times.

“If anything, you started this bullshit” Tendou screamed at him, “you HAD to be around him, you HAD to steal him away from me” slamming his fist in Konoha’s nose, “this all happened because he started to break up with me to be with you!”

Konoha’s eyes widened, wondering if he just heard that correctly.

Semi wanted him?

“He’s leaving a gang leader for a gang underlying, I’ve always known you were one of THEM by the damn fox tattoo on your damn back, one of those fucking foxes, my omega leaving me for a fox underlying” Tendou slamming his fist on Konoha’s face again, “fucking humiliating!”

“Hurts your pride doesn’t it” Konoha spat, intentionally spitting blood out of his mouth at the redhead above him, “knowing you can’t take care of your omega like a leader should!”

“I know how to do fucking plenty way more than you can” Tendou growled as he raised his fist in the air, “I had to fight to survive on the streets, I never knew my mother, my father was murdered, I ran and lived on the streets with group that actually loved me…...MY FAMILY! I took care of my family as if my life depended on it, they were my world until Semi came into my life and turned it upside down” about to swing until Konoha leaned up and head butted him, Konoha jumping on top of him, pulling out another knife he has hidden under his pants.

The blond set the knife right up against the redhead’s throat, “Semi is an omega who needs someone like you to be there for him because he’s done so much for you, you don’t know how many times he’s came running up to me and telling me how disappointed in himself he is! He wonders what the fuck is wrong with him because you don’t give him the time of the fucking day to talk to him, to bond with your own damn child, all Semi wanted was you guys to be a family AND YOU FUCKING TOOK KAZUE AWAY FROM HIM AND TOOK AWAY A CHANCE TO BE A MOTHER TO THAT SWEETHEART OF A CHILD!”

Tendou looked up at Konoha who was just a crying mess, blood dripping down from his mouth and nose and onto his own busted up and bloody face. Surprised by the rage and lack of composure he’s seeing in the blond. He was always so calm and such a nice person, one who doesn’t make the first move in a fight. But Semi is the one to bring out his inner, and admittedly, scary rage. He’s getting this worked up over Semi.

Realizing that Konoha looks at Semi more than just a sex object.

“Ko-”

“You took away that sweet child away not only from Semi” Konoha cutting him off as he pushed the knife down a bit, a little bit of blood slowly trickling out of the small cut, “you took Kazue away from me as well! I bonded with him and he’s such a sweet boy, feeling how happy he was to bond with me and not his own fucking father! He was so happy with Semi too, Semi loves Kazue more than than you can imagine and you took him away!”

Tendou needed him to be quiet before he lost it, “Ko-”

“Semi is such a good person and you fucking hurt him” Konoha cried, not crying this much since Mana’s death, “you hurt the one person who put up with your shit! He’s such a smart, hardworking, loving, misunderstood, insecure, beautiful, the BEST FUCKING AMAZING OMEGA IN THE WORLD” coughing as he couldn’t get the image of Semi’s bloody and bruised face out of his head, Tendou is about to lose it, “he’s such an amazing and perfect omega in the world, he so hurt because he feels like he’s a bad omega because he keeps losing his babies because you never tried to bond with them, feels like he’s failing you! You never seem to reassure him that he’s good enough!”

Tears started welling up in Tendou’s eyes, “Ko-”

“Well I tell you he is good enough! I don’t know what all he’s been through but I can tell you this, he’s more than good enough” Konoha’s vision becoming so blurry that he could hardly see the alpha below him, “HE’S FUCKING PERFECT AND DOESN’T NEED TO BE TREATED LIKE SHIT BYp MOTHERFUCKERS LIKE YOU” lifting up the knife in the air and slammed it down.

Tendou’s heart stopping.

The knife grazing the Tendou’s cheek, Konoha stabbing the ground below them.

The only sound being made was Konoha’s crying and heavy breathing, Tendou staring up at the broken blond above. Konoha’s hand clenching tightly onto the knife as tears started to fall down onto the alpha below him. Taking deep breaths as he tried to scavenge up whatever dignity he had left, swallowing back vomit.

Tendou letting a tear free, letting it roll down his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

Konoha wiped away some of the tears from his eyes to get a better view of Tendou, sniffing and wiping his nose as he saw the redhead completely lose it. He tears poured down his cheeks, the redhead not knowing how much frustration and hurt he had been bottling in as he just balled.

“I’m sorry Konoha” he sobbed, covering his face with his arms, “I didn’t know how much I was hurting him…...I-I didn’t know how much stress he was under…..I’m sorry for taking away Kazue away from Semi and you” the redhead having to take a few deep breaths, Konoha sitting on the alpha’s stomach, “…...that was the last thing I wanted to do to him….I love Semi so much and I broke him….” having to take a few more breaths, “I took him for granted and hurt him so much…..I should have set him free to you a long time ago.”

Konoha raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean by that?”

“Truth of the matter is…...I don’t have of the same certain goals in life as he does” he croaked, still refusing to look at the blond on top of him, “…..I’ve been holding him back all these years.”

“What do you mean by that” Konoha questioned again, ready to punch the redhead again, really feeling like he wasn’t going to like what comes out of his mouth.

“From day one since I’ve met Semi, he’s always wanted children” the alpha giving a small sad smile, “the way he would light up at the thought of finding someone to start a family with…….fifteen year old stripper who just wanted to be a momma.”

‘Fifteen years old’ Konoha letting that register in his head, actually a little disturbed that Semi was put in a position that he had to become a stripper at fifteen. He thought Semi was pulling his leg when he told him. Wondering what the hell is Semi keeping bottled up inside.

Wanting to know so he can take care of him.

“I just saw him the day I walked into the strip club, and boy I couldn’t believe a beauty like him even existed…...I thought he was twenty years old with how mature he looked, and just the way he moved his body you would think that he would have been doing this for years” he says, Konoha letting him as the two of them needing to calm down, “I wanted to get to know him and be alone with him, so I had the money and asked for private lap dances from him. He didn’t want to talk at first, but he slowly started to open up the more I came in” giving a small cough, “I noticed he had stretch marks even before I met him, which means he was pregnant before and wondered if he already had an alpha, he told me know and that he was crashing at homeless shelters…...I wanted to give him a stable life and was willing to leave my people that I called ‘family’ to give Semi a stable home life…..but the catch was….” Tendou letting out a big sigh, “I don’t want any kids.”

Konoha narrowed his eyes at him, “repeat that.”

“Tch” lifting his arms off of his head to reveal bloodshot eyes, “I didn’t want any kids then, and still don’t want any kids now……..and I’m holding him back because of that.”

“So why did you keep a hold on him instead of letting him be with someone who actually wants kids” Konoha growls, “you literally holding onto Semi while not wanting kids is doing more harm than good. He’s losing and feeling all of your kid’s misery because you didn’t want to bond with kids you didn’t even want” feeling his rage rising up again, “you selfish motherfucker…..you need to tell Semi that.”

Tendou eyes widened, “I don-”

Konoha ripped the knife out of the ground and pointed it at the redhead, Tendou’s eyes going crossed eyed as he stared at the knife with worry, “you’re telling him.”

“Bu-”

“No buts” Konoha snaps, “he deserves to know what a royal motherfucker you are. You need to give him the reason why you refuse to bond and put Semi through a lot of misery of feeling his children’s pain and deaths. You’re not the one carrying the baby, he was literally staying with you because you loved and respected him back, and he didn’t want to leave you while pregnant with a child that he thought you also wanted.”

Tendou gulped and let out another big sigh, “fine…..how exactly am I supposed to break it to him?”

“Just blurt it out and tell him.”

“It’s easier said than done.”

Konoha just rolled his eyes, “I don’t give a damn, you hurt him and he needs an answer, it’s not going to be easy on him either knowing how much you fucked him over.”

Tendou just bit his bottom lip and nodded, still not wanting to tell him.

“Oh, and one more thing” Konoha giving him a sweet smile.

The redhead didn’t like that smile and gave him a questioning look, “what?”

Konoha didn’t hesitate to slam his fist into the redheads nose.

 

-Flashback-

 

“Come here Tobio” his father says to Tobio as the small omega slowly crawls off of his bed, feeling weird as he adjusts a small blue dress that he really hated wearing, wishing Kuroo wasn’t sick in his bed, “we have to start, now what have I told you about what we are going to be doing?”

Tobio frowned and let out a shaky breath, shuffling his feet nervously as he didn’t know what this ‘training’ is about, “that I don’t need to tell mommy and Kuroo.”

“Good” his father nodding, then gestures his son towards him, “let's get to the basement and finish this before your mom gets home from her interviews.”

“Ok father” the small omega nodding and walked over towards his father, flinching when his dad set his hand behind the omega’s back, so used to only getting hit by this man that he was surprised by how gentle and…...kind that his father was being to him, “what is this training, if I may ask?”

“Good job with your manners” his father nodded as he closes the door to Tobio’s room, guiding the omega downstairs, “and you will see, we are going start with the biggest and most important part of your training Tobio.”

“Biggest one?”

“That’s right” he says as they make it to the bottom of the steps, “very important that you need to learn it first…..we won’t do the WHOLE lesson today, but we will get you started as it will make your future alpha VERY happy.”

“I get make my alpha happy” Tobio smiled up at his father, “I want to make him happy!”

“I love your enthusiasm Tobio, I’m impressed” his picking him up and holding him against his waist, straightening the dress he picked out for the small omega, “not only will you make your future alpha happy, but you will make a friend of mine and me happy.”

Tobio looked at him with a big smile, happy that the day is finally here. He finally gets to make his daddy happy with him, he finally gets to have the love from his father that he sees other kids receive. Maybe Kuroo will get the same love to, he would love for them to all love each other. His right leg bounced excitedly as the thought of his father finally smiling at him, finally getting to hear ‘I love you’, finally not getting hit anymore. Or yelled at. He can be happy.

His daddy will finally be happy with him.

“Is that why I’m wearing a dress” Tobio smiles, “so I can look very pretty while I can make you and your friend happy with me?”

“Yes Tobio” he nodded as he turned the volume on the TV a lot louder than what his dad normally had it on, Tobio almost unable to make out what he said, “an omega is supposed to look pretty at all times, supposed to be pretty no matter what.”

“And I look pretty?”

His father gave him a quick look up and down, “it’s good for right now” brushing some of Tobio’s hair out of his face, “my friend will be pleased.”

“Is this what you teach at school” Tobio smiles as his father handed him some milk as they walk into the kitchen, making sure the little omega got something to drink before they headed down to the basement for a long period of time.

“Yes I do” he nodded, “many omega’s have to go through. Although almost all the omega’s don’t start their training until their thirteen.”

“But I’m six” Tobio replies as he drank his milk.

“I know that” his father replies as he takes the glass of milk from his hand, Tobio giving a small pout as he wiped away his milk mustache, “but you are definitely different look wise than most omegas, and I’ve been told by my boss that it would be good to start you early so that you won’t embarrass me.”

“I don’t want to do that” Tobio frowning, “I want to make you proud.”

“And I know if you keep up this good attitude and you do everything that my friend and I tell you” he says as he opens the door to their basement, “then I will be proud and finally claim you as my own.”

Tobio beams at his father and gave a happy purr as they headed down the basement, unable to stop smiling at the thought of a happy family they will all be. He hasn’t came down to the basement before, wandering what fun training he was going to do that will make his daddy happy with him. He was so excited that he didn’t realize that his father locked the door behind them, too busy staring at the alpha he was finally going to make proud. He then looked down and adjusted the small straps on his shoulders and sat up straighter, looking at the alpha with a smile. Those dark blue eyes met the small ones, Tobio smiling widely at him that it showed off his pearly white teeth, Tobio seeing his father return back with…...what Tobio thinks is a smile.

Was a smile supposed to look scary?

His father then held Tobio up by the back of his neck, the small omega freaking out and squirmed in his father's hold, “uh daddy….this hurts.”

“Trust me little one when I tell you I’m going easy on you” he chuckles, tossing the small omega forward and onto the ground. Tobio let out a small cry as he hit the cold wooden floor, letting out a small cough as dust entered his lungs, shakily trying to stand up until his father’s foot slammed down onto his back to keep the small omega on the floor.

Tobio couldn’t get up, looking around the mostly dark room in fear as he tried to look for an exit to runaway. Wishing Kuroo was with him to hold his hand, needing his help as he felt himself hyperventilate.

“Kuroo” Tobio cried, feeling like he wasn’t going to like this at all, he needed his big brother’s help.

“You’re brother is sick in bed, he doesn’t need to get you sick” his father scolded as he put more pressure on his child’s back, “plus he can’t hear you over the loud TV.”

Knowing Kuroo would bust in and take a beating if he heard Tobio cry.

Tobio laid there shaking as Kuroo was out of reach, really wondering what the hell was going to happen. He looked through tear stained eyes at the new sound of footsteps, looking up as he saw another adult male alpha looking down at him, wearing a smile as he looked at the omega’s tiny form.

“You weren’t kidding” the alpha said to his father as he set his hands on his hips, “he definitely looks different than most omega’s….he’s a lot like Eita that he looks a lot more mature for their age.”

“Which means more money whenever he enters his heat” his father smirks, “I want to make sure he gets more training than Eita in different ways, Eita is a dancer…...but I want Tobio to be able to be worth a lot more money even before he enters his heat in different ways, since Manabu decided he doesn’t want to expose little Eita to the important stuff.”

“Foolish if you ask me, I’ve talked to him about it one night after he and I fucked” the unfamiliar alpha shrugs, “he doesn’t want little thing to know that he will be used for a sex slave since the omega entered his first heat a couple of months ago, I told him it would be good to start him early since the omega is a rarity to have his first heat at seven, the boss seemed cheerful about it.”

“Hell I don’t blame him” his father chuckles as he put more pressure on Tobio’s back, the small omega letting out a small whine, too worried about what was happening to really hear what they were talking about, “that omega is going to make him money, mature look and can start breeding earlier than most omegas, you can make a fuck ton from him” looking down at his son, “I just know Tobio will be worth a lot.”

“He’s only six and I can honestly call him gorgeous” the alpha chuckles, “and I don’t say that lightly either, he’s got your eyes that can pull people in with just a mere gaze, and his omega features will bring that out more that any alpha will be begging to fuck him once he gets older.”

“You got that right” his father smirks as he looks down at his scared son, “and since he isn’t apart of the school, I will be the one making the money off of him…..maybe sell him to the bosses son, that alpha will be a catch with the omegas from the pictures that I’ve seen of him” rolling his eyes, “looks just like his damn father.”

“I know right” the alpha shivering, “two of them, what’s more scarier than that?”

“If little Tooru acts exactly like him” his father frowned, “one of them is more than enough.”

“Would you sell him to to his son even if he’s another Tooru personality wise” the alpha raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Yeah, I don’t give a fuck” Tobio’s father shrugged, “most of the elite children’s mates come from that school, so why not tip my son’s name out to the boss and see what we can make off of this little pain in the ass….there is only one year age gap between Tobio and little Tooru so why not. See if it works out.”

“If you do that” his friend responded as he kneels down and starts playing with the small omega’s raven hair, Tobio shaking even more at the action, “then you need to make sure your son here is all trained up and make sure he KNOWS how to take care of an alpha, no need to piss off and disappoint the boss’s son.”

“Oh I know that” giving his friend an evil smile, “that’s why I’m starting him earlier than most of the omega’s at the school…...he needs to be perfect so he can give me what I want.”

“And I’m happy to help you out” his friend chuckling, Tobio not liking how scary they look right now, having no idea what they were planning on doing to him, “you think boss will love him?”

“Oh I know he will” his father shrugs, “I’ve mentioned that I wanted to talk about something with him tomorrow, and he is willingly going to come over and hear me out” kneeling down and sat Tobio up, the small omega hyperventilating as he stared at the two alpha that were at eye level with him.

“I-I…..what I-is my t-training” Tobio stuttered, right leg bouncing out of nervousness.

“Oh I think your going to love it if you like making people happy” the friend replied, caressing Tobio’s tear stained cheek with a sweet smile, “you like making people happy?”

Tobio gave a small nod, really feeling something was off in his smile.

“Then little Tobio” his soft smile turning into an evil one, his father forcing the small omega onto his knees, Tobio starting to shake again and looked up to the man with fear as his father held him still, “you’re going to help me out and make me a happy alpha.”

His father leaned his lips against Tobio’s ear and whispered, the small omega starting hyperventilate, “training begins now.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-8:00 A.M.-

 

“Tobio” he hears a familiar voice call out in a worried tone, feeling whoever was speaking shake him, “are you ok?”

Tobio jolted awake and snapped his head up from off the bed, taking deep breaths as he had to look around to make sure he wasn’t in the basement. Eyes quickly scanning the calming white room, making sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him and that his father wasn’t behind him. He saw Keiji standing next to him with a worried expression, holding onto a drink carrier and multiple backpacks, Hikaru and Isamu both holding onto one of his legs and looked at him with curiosity. Both of their heads tilted to the side, Hikaru looked a little more concerned, while Isamu just stared at him with wide eyes while taking a drink out of his sippy cup.

He looked down to see Nao sitting in his lap, the small alpha laying his head against the omega’s small breasts with a small smile. He had his tiny arms lazily hugging him, giving out soft snores. Tobio realizing he was still in the same chair next to the bed, not remembering passing out. He looked to see him holding Semi’s hand, blinking back the tears, really feeling guilty for not being there for the older omega. Really wishing he was more insistent with staying and helping him out, he knew Semi would slap him upside the head for thinking that, but Semi, like Keiji, is one of his best friends and he considers him and Keiji to be his brothers. They’re a family, and family is supposed to be there for each other.

He gave a small sigh and gave the older omega’s hand a small squeeze, hating how much damage he had on him. Hating how little Kazue is gone. Placing his hand on his small swollen stomach, giving it a small rub in hopes the baby will hear his silent ‘I love you’s’. Really worried about Semi’s sanity at this point, just waiting for the omega to wake up at this point.

He looked at Keiji, “what?”

“Are you ok” the older omega questioned with a raised eyebrow as he set the drink carrier on the small table off to the side.

“Why do you ask” Tobio tilting his head as he squeezed Semi’s hand, his other hand playing with Nao’s hair, the small alpha leaning his head into his mother’s touch and gave a small purr.

“You seemed to be having a bad dream” the omega frowned as he handed Hikaru his drink, “you started to cry so I had to wake you up.”

Tobio eyes widen at that piece of information, touching wet cheeks and frowned, not knowing that he was that affected. He thought he had those memories stored away in the back of his mind so that they wouldn’t drive him to insanity again, actually not that very surprised that he started to cry. Who wouldn’t when your own father hurt you, willing to strip any shred of innocence and making you hate people.

Hate people touching you.

Talking to you.

Being near you.

Experiencing nightmares almost every night.

Experiencing his first thoughts of how much he didn’t want to live at the tender age of six.

Getting angry at his mom for not saving him.

Just making him a very unhappy person.

“Do you want to talk about it” Keiji asks as he ruffles Tobio’s hair, looking like he wanted to cry as he stared at Semi, “your brother told me years ago that you experienced nightmares so it concerns me if you still experience them.”

Tobio just shook his head, not surprised but still irritated that his brother would share it, “I’m good, I haven’t had one in years” which was a lie, “I’m a little shaken up, but nothing to worry about.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow at the younger omega as Tobio pulled out his phone, not believing him for a second, but he knew he would be overstepping his boundaries. Especially since he just reunited with Tobio and Kuroo.

“Ok” Keiji nodded, “but if you need to talk to someone, just let me know.”

“You know I will” Tobio lightly patting his arm, “how’s the baby?”

Keiji smiled, “she’s doing very well, active little girl as she just seems to be happy almost all the time” except when I’m being attacked, “little alpha girl.”

Tobio gives a small smile at his friend’s stomach and gave it a small pat, feeling the little girl kick excitedly against his hand, his smile growing a bit as he playfully tapped his fingers against her feet, “just like Nao, just super excited to bond with anyone, what do you plan on naming her?”

Keiji could feel his daughters happiness flowing inside of him, putting him in a good mood after having a shitty night with Junn, “Sakura.”

“That’s a pretty name” Tobio comments as he kept tapping his fingers along his belly, kissing Nao on his forehead, “did you suspect you would be having an alpha girl?”

“I knew that I was going to have an alpha just based on how my pregnancy was different from Hikaru’s, very similar with Isamu” Tobio looking over to see the two of them watching something on an Ipad, “but an alpha girl…..I didn’t think that it was going to be a girl” looking down and tapped his fingers on his stomach along with Tobio’s, “but I’m happy to be having a girl, with male omega’s it’s hard for us to carry girls for some reason, so I’m glad she made it this far” looking at Tobio’s stomach to see that his bulge and breasts seemed to have grown a bit overnight, “how far along are you?”

Tobio looked up in thought, feeling a little embarrassed that he hasn’t paid a lot of attention to how far along he was, “around three weeks?”

Keiji snorted, “you don’t look like your three weeks, you look like you’re around one month…...maybe two?”

Tobio frowned, remembering a doctor saying to him when he get his sonogram on how at first glance he looked farther along than he already was, but that was because he was pregnant with twins at the time. Tobio’s eyes widen, not thinking that he could handle that again, nervous that he might lose one or both of them. He didn’t know how well it would be being pregnant with two of Daizo’s kids.

“Uh, what do you think it might be” Tobio asks nervously, Nao slowly starting to wake up and let out a yawn, Tobio handing him his sippy cup filled with apple juice he had before he went to sleep. Tobio putting his glasses on him as Nao blinked a few times, looking around as he tried to stay awake.

Not liking being woken up from his sleep earlier this morning.

“Do you think you might have an omega” Keiji questioned.

Tooru was all he could think off, holding back any tears that wanted to well up, “why do you think omega?”

“Well normally when someone is pregnant with an omega, they really don’t give off a smell” Keiji explains, “with alpha’s you can tell just because the scent will knock you on your ass, betas you don’t smell a thing, omega give off a smell enough to know that people will suspect something is different, but not strong enough to tip people off. And when you’re pregnant with an omega, your breasts and stomach will grow at a lot of a quicker pace than being pregnant with an alpha and beta. Plus omegas make you moody as hell.”

“Did I make you cry a lot mom” Hikaru asks as he looks up at Keiji.

“Yes you did” the older omega admitted, “but they were mostly happy tears since you made momma very happy.”

Hikaru smiles and looks back at the Ipad.

“That’s just based off what I’ve read in the books and have been taught” Keiji shrugging, “everyone is different, so I could be wrong.”

Tobio didn’t know if he could have an omega again, just paranoid that his body might reject his child, “it makes a lot of sense…..but maybe another alpha?”

“Worried about the thought about having an omega?”

“Yeah” Tobio nodded, not really wanting to get into conversation about the death of his omega, wanting to save that conversation for another time, “don’t know why, maybe it’s because I know how to handle an alpha child well enough, that I don’t feel like having to learn about another gender.”

“I’m saying omega until proven otherwise” Keiji shrugs, “I know you will do fine.”

‘Sure…..let’s go with that.’

“I know you will” Keiji seeming to read his mind that it made Tobio roll his eyes, Keiji chuckling and leaned over the unconscious omega, brushing some of Semi’s hair out of his face, adjusting the oxygen mask a bit, “hope he makes it out of this with no serious damage.”

Nao looked over to Semi and started to cry, Tobio kissing his forehead as Nao hugged his mother, the omega rocking him back and forth. Knowing Nao isn’t taking this well at all, see his ‘boyfriend’ hurt, Semi not waking up when Nao called out to him that he thought that the omega died on him. He really didn’t want to bring Nao with him, but he knew it would mean a lot to Semi, Tobio knowing he would need him, that Nao would want to be here when Semi woke up to hug and talk to Kazue.

Tobio holding back a cry at the thought…...Nao losing his best friend.

“He will wake up soon so you can talk to him” Tobio says in a soothing tone, hoping Semi does wake up soon, “I promise.”

Nao just nodded and held onto his momma, Tobio rubbing soothing circles on his back, “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too” looking up at Semi and squeezed his hand again as Keiji placed a small kiss on Semi’s forehead, Semi giving a small flinch in reaction, “we all love you Semi.”

 

-Flashback-

 

“I’m going to take him down Iwa-chan” Oikawa growls as he peaks through the window, eyeing the opposing teams practice as they all bounce around the court, the brunette’s sharp eyes trying to find this Kuroo.

This motherfucking Kuroo so he can take him down.

“You do realize your dad could be just be riling you up for shits and giggles” Iwaizumi scanning the court along with his best friend, “I don’t see a need for you worry.”

“No, he’s intimidating and trying to challenge me through this fucking omega” he growls as he can sniff out one omega, but he’s not a setter. He needs to find this omega setter and see what’s so special about him, and then challenge him and win, just to laugh in that assholes face, “and I’m not backing down.”

“And spying is the way to go” Iwaizumi questions as one of the players spikes down the ball to the other side, getting their side of the net a point, nodding in approval at the powerful spike.

“Not spying for the thousandth time” Oikawa whined as his the shorter alpha rolled his eyes, “scouting of sorts.”

“Of sorts?”

“Yes” the brunette starting to get frustrated as he couldn’t spot an omega setter, “where the fuck is he?!”

“He might be sick or running late” Oikawa throwing his head back and groaned, “you’re the one who decided to skip out on practice to spy” Oikawa snapping his head at him, “scouting, since you decided to skip practice to scout of sorts for this omega.”

“It doesn’t matter” as the alpha setter they had out set the ball for one of their spikers, rolling his eyes at this omega’s lateness, “he should be at practice, he has to practice everyday since Tooru is hyping up this omega to be better than me.”

“I know you’re confident in your skills, and I know there is no denying that you’re a good sette-”

“Oh my Iwa-chan” Oikawa gushed as he engulfs the shorter alpha in a hug, Iwaizumi trying to squirm out of his hold, “you must think I’m the best player in the world!”

“GET OFF” struggling to get out of the brunette arms.

“YOU DO LOVE ME IWA-CHAN” Oikawa shouted, people from inside the gym looking over at the window with questioning looks.

“I WILL TOSS YOU IN A DUMPSTER” he yelled as he still struggled, losing his balance, the two of them screaming as they both fell over, Oikawa on his back and Iwaizumi falling on top of him.

“I hate you trash” Iwaizumi growls at their compromising positions, Oikawa giving him a nervous smile, “I hate you so much.”

They just stared at each other, Iwaizumi really wanting to punch the alpha below him.

“Oh Iwa-chan” Oikawa sighed, placing the back of his hand on his forehead with a smirk, “I didn’t know you felt this way abo-”

“SHUT UP” headbutting the alpha, Oikawa whining as Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him up and down, Oikawa unable to stop laughing in the process.

“Well well well” the two alphas on the ground halting their movements at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, looking up to see a tall alpha with raven hair, cat-like eyes and wearing a shit eating grin, “you two lovers having fun?”

Iwaizumi jumped off of him and put a good distance between the two of them, “we’re not!”

The raven haired alpha cackles at Iwaizumi’s reaction, “oh lord you’re easy to tease!”

“See I’ve told him the same thing” Oikawa smirks as he points them to his flustered friend, “can’t even flirt with an omega without becoming a blushing mess.”

“Not all the time” Iwaizumi snaps, his face turning red.

“You’re funny” the alpha chuckles as he wipes some sweat off the top of his head with his practice jersey, showing off his abs, “so having fun watching my teams practice?”

“Wait, you’ve known this whole time” Oikawa setting his hands on his hips with a pout as the other alpha nodded, “I thought I was being stealth like.”

“I don’t know what world you live in if you thought you were being discreet” the alpha rolled his eyes, “you two were being so damn obvious that it’s kind of cute that you thought you were well hidden.”

“Cute” Oikawa raising an eyebrow, “we’re cute?”

The raven haired alpha raised his hands up, “before you decide to ask me out, I already have a boyfriend.”

“That’s no-”

“Sorry I’m taken” the alpha sings as he grinned at the two annoyed alphas in front of him, “by a beautiful omega!”

“Bu-”

“But what” the alpha grins, “what were two trying to figure out about my team?”

“You’re team captain?” Oikawa asked.

“Next year” the alpha responded as he stuck his hand out to the two, “I’m second year and almost sixteen, middle blocker, alpha; and you two are?”

Iwaizumi gave him a wary look as this guy looked like he was up to something, he didn’t know why, maybe it was his condescending smirk that reminded him of his childhood friend. He stuck his hand out first as Oikawa didn’t look like he wanted to, see his friend trying to figure out and size up the alpha in front of him.

“Second year, turned sixteen in June, ace and alpha; Hajime Iwaizumi” Iwaizumi introduces himself and gave a small bow out of politeness, becoming a habit that his Papa drilled into him.

Oikawa gave the alpha a raised eyebrow, whining when Iwaizumi elbowed him, “why?!”

“Don’t be rude” the shorter snapped, the raven haired alpha smirking at the brunette, “he’s being nice and not getting us kicked out, introduce yourself.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and unwillingly shaking the alpha’s hand, “second year, turned sixteen in July, setter and alpha; Tooru Oikawa” giving a small bow as he felt like Iwaizumi was going to hit him if he didn’t, “what’s your name?”

“Tetsurou Kuroo.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both raised an eyebrow, “Kuroo?”

Kuroo nodded as he wandered what the big deal was by their facial expressions.

“You’re not an omega” Oikawa frowned.

“I hope not” Kuroo frowns, “not that there is anything wrong with omegas, just that my mother and father would have a lot of explaining to do.”

“You’re not an omega” Oikawa looking like he was about to murder someone…...namely his father, “you’re not an omega?!”

“No I’m not” Kuroo’s face deadpanning, “I’m an alpha, clean out your ears.”

Oikawa was pissed. So Iwaizumi was right, his father was just fucking with him, making up an imaginary person, or purposely switching up information. He should have fucking known he would say all that bullshit to upset him, that’s what his father likes to do. Mess with people. Play them like a violin…….and he just let his father play him.

“BLOODY FUCKING HELL” Oikawa screams, “I MISSED PRACTICE BECAUSE THAT ASSHOLE WANTED TO FUCK WITH ME!”

“I told you that earlier” Iwaizumi looking annoyed as Oikawa starts throwing a temper tantrum, stomping off.

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “what the hell is his issue?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes along Kuroo’s, “he was told that there was an omega with the same last name as yours that is a setter” Kuroo narrowing his eyes slightly, “first year on this team, heard he was amazing. Oikawa wants to prove he’s the best setter in the world.”

Kuroo not liking the sound of that, his big brother instincts kicking in, “no omega Kuroo here, sorry if this really upsets you.”

Iwaizumi points to his friend heading over to the car, “he might be since he loves a challenge, I honestly don’t care….I was dragged along.”

Kuroo snorts, “good good.”

“Kuroo he’s here from tutoring” he hears the captain shout from inside, “you want Tobio on your team?”

“Yeah” Kuroo smiles as he looked back at Iwaizumi, “nice to meet you Hajime, I have to head back to practice. Please don’t spy on us again.”

“I promise” pointing to Oikawa, “can’t speak for him as he doesn’t like listen to anyone except whatever aliens dropped him off.”

“I HEARD THAT” Oikawa whines.

He waves to Kuroo as he turns around, “I don’t give a damn trash!”

“Quit calling me trash!”

“TRASH!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes as Tobio stuck his head out the door, giving him an annoyed look, “come on dumbass lets play.”

“Oh why do you have to be so rude” Kuroo smirks, “I’m the nicest person in the world.”

“Bullshit” Tobio’s face deadpan as he looks at the two blurry alphas in the distance, pointing at them “who are they?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at them, “some random volleyball players who don’t know how to mind their own damn business.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-3:00 P.M.-

 

“Break everyone” Oikawa calls out to the team, “we will start our scrimmage afterwards!”

“YES VICE CAPTAIN!”

“Oikawa I want to show you something” Iwaizumi panting as he hand Oikawa his water bottle, both of them setting themselves on the bench.

Oikawa took a swig of his drink as he stretched his leg with his bad knees out, wincing a bit and gave a smile as Iwaizumi pulled out his phone, “what is it?”

“You know how you’ve been whining about wanting to see Tobio with big breasts?”

“I’ve not been whining about it” Oikawa sticking his finger up as he takes another drink, “I’ve been merely requesting over and over to have his boobs grow quicker to you.”

“What do I look like” Iwaizumi looking up at Oikawa from his phone, “the boob fairy?”

“Put some wings on you and a wand, your pecks are a lot like Bo’s that they look like oddly shaped boobs” Oikawa smirks, “so I say ye-OW!”

“I’m about to not show it to you” Iwaizumi snaps as he shook his hand after hitting the brunette.

“No don’t you dare blue ball me like Tobio teases me” Oikawa whines, “would it make it feel you better that your oddly shaped boobs look better than my previous lovers?”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him, “no.”

“But you know I mean it as a com-”

“The more you talk the more your digging yourself deeper” the shorter alpha clicking on a few more buttons on his phone, “quit talking about me having ‘boobs’ than I will show you something that you’re going to buy me ramen afterwards.”

Oikawa smiles as he shuts his mouth, knowing Iwaizumi doesn’t do stuff like this for him all that much, but when he does, it’s usually very meaningful and thoughtful. Iwaizumi might look like a bit of a brute and a grump, but he’s honestly just a very nice and soft hearted guy. Always looking after others, and is willing to be there for the people he’s cares about. Just a good guy, his childhood friend who has seen the good and the bad in him, and has still stuck by his side. Oikawa in return does the same for him. Iwaizumi might seem like he doesn’t give a damn by how rude he can be towards the brunette, by how much he hits Oikawa, but that’s his way of showing he cares. He’s heard some stories that Iwaizumi told him when he and his little brother were still with their mother and father, how they were both druggies who used Iwaizumi and Hisahito to steal stuff and distract people while they stole money, or things that they can sell to get money to get their next fix. He knows Iwaizumi has a hard time trusting, so Tooru is glad that his best friend can trust him.

Hell he was even keeping his and Tobio’s sexual encounters a secret from Kuroo for him.

“Here” Iwaizumi smiles, handing his phone over to the brunette, smiling wider when Oikawa’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“I-Is that Tobio-chan” Oikawa smiling from ear to ear as he saw Tobio laying in a hospital bed, Kuroo taking a selfie with the caption ‘someone’s about to become a momma’ with Tobio glaring at the picture, hand raised as he was about to hit the alpha as he took the picture, “even when he looks like he’s about to murder Kuroo, he’s still so breathtaking.”

“I got a whole lot on there” Iwaizumi commenting as he leaned in to look at the pictures with his best friend, “keep scrolling through.”

Oikawa beamed, looking like a kid in the candy store, “seriously?!”

“Yes seriously” Iwaizumi chuckles, “I’m actually being nice for once in my life, now scroll because I haven’t seen all of these and I’m curious.”

Oikawa couldn’t stop smiling as he scrolled through, unable to stop commenting on how beautiful Tobio was, even in his pregnant state. There was even a video that Kuroo decided to take.

-

“Alright Nao and Tooru, I got your momma’ consent” Kuroo looking exhausted as he pulled down the surgical mask off of his mouth, “came to welcome you into the world real soon!”

Kuroo looking over at Tobio with worry as his little brother lets out a cry, “fucking hell this hurts!”

“Contractions Tobio” Kuroo walking over to his little brother, Tobio’s panting heavily, his face red and sweaty, looking like he’s been crying a bit, “deep breaths.”

“I know” Tobio throwing his head back, letting out a cry as he felt another sharp pain, “it just fucking hurts so much.”

“Well you’re going to be pushing two kids out of you” brushing his brothers hair back and out of his sweaty forehead, “you’re going to be fine and you will see your two boys soon.”

Tobio’s lips twitched up at the thought.

Bokuto gently squeezing the omega’s hand with a smile, “you’re going to do fine, I know Nao and Tooru are so excited to meet you!”

Tobio placing a hand on his swollen stomach as he continued to pant, “these two little assholes are lucky I love them.”

“Then look at the camera and say hi” Kuroo chirps, “say hi and I will turn it off so you can keep abusing my hand.”

Tobio gave a small laugh, looking at the phone with an exhausted expression, “Tooru and Nao” squeezing Bokuto’s hand, the alpha doing everything he can to not scream out in pain, “I can’t w-wait to meet YOU OH MY GOD!”

“Alright” the doctor says off camera, “we’re going to need you to start pushing.”

“And that is my cue” Kuroo looking back at the camera, “your momma, uncle Bokuto and I all love you and can’t wait to see you, I got to go since your momma made it clear to not film your birth, LOVE YOU!”  
-

“Tch” Oikawa smirked, “Kuroo was whipped that day wasn’t he?”

“I’ve helped Akinari with helping woman give birth” Iwaizumi responds, “but pregnant omegas and betas are scary and intimidating when they are giving birth.”

Oikawa chuckles in response as it hits him, “oh yeah…..little Tooru from the match dedication” frowning, “Tobio must have been devastated.”

Iwaizumi nodded with a frown, “Kuroo said that Tobio had his good and bad days, even have pictures of his son” the shorter alpha scrolling through a couple to the small omega.

“He and Nao look exactly alike, minus their hair color” giving a sad smile at the beautiful brunette omega, tearing up when he flipped to the a picture of Tobio clutching onto the both of them. Nao was holding onto Tooru’s hand, Nao somewhat lifted his little head up to make eye contact with Tobio, seeing the small alpha muster up some sort of smile at his momma. Tobio looked like he didn’t want to let the two of them go, guessing Bokuto took the picture of Kuroo hugging his little brother. Both of them on the verge of tears.

“I need to do something for him” Oikawa comments as Iwaizumi giving him a questioning look, “Tobio and I need a private dinner so I can just talk to him, talk to him about the future of the baby inside of him right now…...because that baby needs an alpha.”

“Are you seriously considering on parenting Tobio’s baby?” the shorter alpha really wanting Oikawa to know what kind of responsibility it is takes to raise a child, “because raising a kid is a lot of work.”

“I know that” Oikawa nodded as he flipped through more pictures, realizing how much more mature Tobio looks now compared to how young he looked in the pictures, “I told Tobio that I wanted to help him, I know with the situation that he’s in right now won’t make it all that simple….but I want to help.”

“You really do like him don’t you?”

“I don’t just like him” Oikawa smiles, “I can actually say that I love him, and I can’t wait until the day I can tell him that…...just because it seems too fast if I tell him now.”

“Glad to know” Iwaizumi smiles, glad that Oikawa is stopping his pointless flings. He knows the alpha is serious, knows that the smile Oikawa is giving is genuine and not fake. Knows that Oikawa wouldn’t be fighting this hard for Tobio for no reason, if he just wanted sex, he wouldn’t have chosen to go through all this stress and frustration is all he wanted was a one and done.

“And here is one of Tobio breastfeeding Nao” Iwaizumi smirking when Oikawa’s eyes bugged out of his head, seeing Tobio’s D-cups in full glory. He was actually feeling a little jealous of Nao for being able to put his mouth on his breasts before him, he didn’t know why since Nao was eating at that point and time…...but still. Tobio looks so gorgeous in his sweaty and red faced aftermath of giving birth to his son’s, kind of surprised Tobio looked so ‘calm’ after losing Tooru. But the way he looked at Nao as he fed him, he could honestly see why he would do anything to keep his son safe.

“Is your nose going to bleed every damn time you see or think about Tobio and his breasts” Iwaizumi holding out a towel up the brunette’s nose.

Oikawa giggles and holds the towel up to his nose, “can’t help it I guess.”

“You’re a pervert.”

“I think we established that years ago” Oikawa jumping when he heard some girls squealing at the front door. He and Iwaizumi snapped their heads to the door, their eyes narrowing at who they see who’s walking in.

“Hey Tooru” his father cheerfully greeting him with the fakest smile in the world, “didn’t think you would be at practice!”

Oikawa rolls his eyes and took a drink, not even bothering on responding.

“How cold” Tooru pouts as he gives Iwaizumi a side hug, “how have you been Hajime?”

“I’ve been doing alright” the alpha responded, not trusting this man in the slightest.

“That’s good” ruffling his hair with a smile, “although I can’t stay to chat to you two as I’m just here to talk to your coach and be on my way!”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes even more, “why talk to our coach?”

“Because brat” smirking as it was taking everything in his son to not lash out at him, “I’m looking over for Daizo while his daddy is nowhere to be found.”

“Where is he at” Iwaizumi asked, “he hasn’t been to practice in a couple of days, not even calling to say he’s not even coming in.”

“Because he’s not” Tooru simply responded as he pushed the alpha’s away from him and started to walk up to the coach, lazily gesturing his hands as he looked at them from the corner of his eyes with an evil smile, “he’s not coming back.”

 

-Flashback-

 

“How can you do this Tobio” Atsumu whined as he scrubbed the floor with a frustrated expression, “this shit is tedious!”

“Aside from volleyball, this is actually very distracting” Tobio responded as he scrubbed the floor next to his boyfriend, “keeps me busy so I’m not complaining.”

Atsumu pouted and stopped his scrubbing, tilting the omega’s chin towards him and kissed him on the lips. Tobio paused what he was doing to kiss him back, Atsumu wanting to stick his tongue into the omega’s mouth, but Tobio pulled away before he could with a small smirk and started scrubbing again.

“You tease!”

“Help me finish cleaning and then I will make out with you” Tobio simply responded.

“But I want to kiss you now” Atsumu pouted as he pecked the omega’s cheek, loving how Tobio started blushing, “please make out with me, my dear boyfriend!”

“How about you help him clean” Kita demanded, kicking the alpha, “it’s your damn fault for not doing it before you left to pick up Tobio” looking over at the younger omega as he was swaying his infant son to sleep, “you didn’t have to do this, this was supposed to be this idiots chore.”

“I don’t mind it” Tobio responded, “I used to clean like this all the time before my mom and dad separated, so this is nothing new to me.”

“But I feel bad for a guest to be cleaning” Kita raising an eyebrow at the younger omega, wondering how in the hell did Atsumu manage to get himself a beauty like Tobio.

So confused by that.

“It’s not a problem Kita-san” Tobio giving the older omega a small smile, “I like helping, so it’s not a problem.”

“You don’t deserve him” Osamu shouts from the kitchen, responsible for making the dinner tonight, “run while you still can Tobio!”

“I do deserve him asshole” Atsumu shouts back as he tried to hurry up and finish scrubbing the floors.

“No you don’t dick breath” Osamu shouts back.

“Motherfucker!”

“Bitch!”

“Shitface!”

“Cunt!”

“Come say that to my face” Atsumu standing up and was about to run towards the kitchen, when Tobio stuck his leg out and trips the alpha.

“Why” Atsumu whined as his brother laughs.

“Because I really want to kiss you” Tobio smiles as he scrubs, blushing as he tries to keep his focus on the floor, feeling Atsumu eyes burning into him.

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because I know you won’t get to eat until you finish” Tobio still scrubbing.

“You know how tempting and hard it is for me to not make out with you on the spot” Atsumu lips now right up against Tobio’s cheek, “you make me so happy.”

“And so do you” his smile growing a bit as he keeps on scrubbing.

Kita gave a small smile down at the couple, this being the first time seeing Atsumu truly happy and not just faking it. The alpha was just going through the motions as he tries to make sense of his life, volleyball being the only thing to keep him afloat and somewhat sane…...volleyball and drinking. Since he came back from the youth training camp, he seemed to be like a different person. He was smiling all the time, a lot more chatty than he normally was, and he wasn’t faking. He couldn’t shut up about the omega setter Tobio Kuroo; how skilled he is as a setter, how beautiful he is, how smart he is, how caring he is and blah blah blah. Kita didn’t know how to take it when he wanted to introduce Tobio to him and the others, not knowing how smart and unsafe that would be. Didn’t know if bringing an outsider would be smart, not knowing how the younger omega would have reacted to them being in a gang. But he was pleasantly surprised to see that Tobio is very relaxing to be around, very quiet yet friendly he is; getting nothing but good vibes from the beauty.

Didn’t mind and actually kind of excited about Tobio possibly being apart of the family, knowing Atsumu wants to propose to the omega. He’s got the ring bought and was just waiting for the right moment, wanting to make it a big surprise.

Atsumu purred when Tobio intertwined their hand together, leaning their bodies against each other, “do you know how much I want to start a future with you?”

Tobio smiles, “five dollars is all I have.”

Atsumu gave a playful shove and chuckled, “no, I want a future with you, and you don’t have to pay a damn penny.”

“Do you know how much of a big step that is” Tobio sitting on his knees and wiped his forehead, looking at the alpha with a blush, “are you sure you want to even take that step with a person like me?”

“I do” Atsumu nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation, Tobio blush deepening, “you’re the only person in the world who I’ve ever felt this strongly about.”

“Is that true?”

“It is” Kita responded as he walks up to Tobio, “would you mind holding him while I head to the kitchen?”

Tobio found children to be annoying, fighting the urge to curl his nose at the omega boy. But the baby, who looked a lot like Kita, gave Tobio a smile and cooed, reaching out his little palms out to the omega. Well, Kita has been nothing but good to him, nodding and taking the baby out of Kita’s grasp, holding the baby up to his chest, Tobio frowning when the baby started purring.

Really wondering why this baby seems to like him.

“Aw he like you” Atsumu kissing the baby’s cheeks, the omega’s purring becoming louder, “I know you’re not a fan of kids, but I honestly think you would make a wonderful mother.”

Tobio’s frowned deepened, “I doubt it.”

“I’m not going to force you to have kids” the alpha kissing Tobio’s forehead, “I just feel the need to tell you that I think you would do very well, babies just seem to love you.”

“I have no idea why” Tobio shrugging as the baby laid comfortably in his hold, “I'm usually very open about it and would tell them to their face.”

“But they keep crawling their way to you” the alpha chuckles as he plays with the omega’ s hair, “but I’m serious about wanting a future with you.”

Tobio’s eyes widening when Atsumu pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, “what are you doing?”

“You don’t have to give me an answer anytime soon” the alpha giving Tobio a small smile, “but I feel the need to let you know that I want to marry you.”

Tobio started tearing up, “marry me?”

Atsumu smile grew a bit, “we don’t have to go off and get married right now or right after high school, but it’s something that I can see the two of us doing in the future…….seeing you with that ring on your finger.”

Tobio’s heart pounded in his chest, “marry me?”

Atsumu leaned in and gave a gentle kiss to the shocked omega, “someday I would love for you to be mine.”

“Why me?”

“Because I love you” he replied, “I love you and everything about you” pecking his lips.

“You love me?”

“Yes” Atsumu chuckles as he wiped away a tear the started to fall down his cheek, “you stole my heart as corny as that sounds.”

“If I say yes, but not until years from now” Tobio giving a small smile, “would you allow me to wear it?”

Atsumu’s heart pounded in his chest, actually surprised at how well the omega was taking this, “of course.”

“I’m still going to call you boyfriend and not fiance” Tobio smiling as Atsumu slipping the beautiful ring onto the omega’s finger, “hope you know that.”

Atsumu just smiled as he started crying tears of joy, “that’s fine, even though we are technically engaged, I will call you boyfriend until you feel ready for the two of us to call each other fiance.”

Tobio closing his eyes and leaned in to kiss the alpha, the small baby cooing happily in Tobio’s hold. It was a gentle kiss, the two of them extremely happy at the thought of spending their entire lives with each other. Tobio wanting to savor this happy moment with each other. Sure they butt heads, sure Atsumu has been a little antsy to want to actually mate with him; that didn’t change the fact that he really likes this alpha more than words can describe.

The alpha pulled away and planted a kiss on the omega’s knuckles, right below the ring, unable to stop smiling and crying. Loving this omega more than words can describe. He wouldn’t know what he would do with himself if he lost Tobio.

Kita secretly took a picture of the two of them, getting a hunch that the alpha was going to somewhat pop the question.

Kita, Osamu and Suna all peeking from behind the wall of the kitchen, all of them flashing their rare smiles at the couple.

Really hoping Atsumu doesn’t fuck this up.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-3:30 P.M.-

 

“I fucking hate this son of a bitch” Atsumu growls as he stares at the brunette alpha, holding onto the sports bottles, the two of them playing waterboys, the blond alpha curling his nose up at the arrogance this Oikawa has, “can’t stand this son of a bitch.”

“Why are we even here and not at the hotel to stalk Tobio” Osamu staring at the game with disinterest, “I know you said you saw this guy give Tobio a blowjob and whatnot, but honestly what do we have to gain by watching him?”

“I want to know everything about him” Atsumu growls, hating how flawless that fucking serve was, “we have a few days before we have to head back to let Kita use the car, I want to spend it on watching him.”

“You have a thing for alpha’s now” Osamu smirks, dodging his brother foot.

“No” Atsumu said in an annoyed tone, “I’m curious about him, he gave my ex a blowjob while Tobio is supposed to be with this Futakuchi guy, Oikawa and his buddy were talking and showing each other pictures of my omega, how much he loves him” he spat, unable to deny his jealousy even to himself, “all while Tobio is with this Futakuchi guy. Something fishy is going on and I want to know what, I have a big suspicion about little Nao, I want to see the pictures of Nao and Tobio that he and his buddy were talking about it.”

“Someone sounds bitter” Osamu snorts, “what are you planning on doing, waltz over to Oikawa’s buddy’s bag, grab his phone and run were people can’t easily see you? You would be fucking stupid and blow our cover and piss Kita off” Osamu looking at his brother though the corner of his eyes, “and he’s scary when he’s pissed.”

“Oh I know that, he’s gotten Suna to kick my ass who knows how many times” Atsumu shivering a bit as he can picture that cold and scary gaze of their leader, “but I know it’s stupid, what I’m trying to do is figure out how to obtain these pictures without being caught.”

“I can help you out with that” Tooru chirps, the twins jumping in their place and snapped their heads at the cheerful alpha, the two of them looking at the alpha in fear of what was going to happen since it was obvious that he heard them talking.

Really not liking how cheerful he seemed.

“What?”

“I can help you guys as I’m curious about all of this too” Tooru smiles, Atsumu knowing automatically that this is Oikawa’s father, Oikawa being one of the most beloved Elite’s, “I’ve been smelling something off since day one, and if you two want to come to agreement with me, I can make it worth your while.”

“I don’t know if we should trust you” Osamu say, “no disrespect, but you give me a weird vibe.”

“Oh no it’s all good” he cooed as he wrapped an arm around their shoulders, “but I already have the pictures on my phone and would gladly send them to you and help you out with whatever your mission is” holding out his phone to show a picture of Tobio in the hospital about to give birth, “give me your numbers and I will gladly send them to you, and help me help you, and help you help me; I can reward you and I’m a man of my word.”

Before Osamu could protest, Atsumu spoke up without hesitation, wanting to get down to the bottom of this. He needed these answers. He needed to know.

“I still don’t trust you all that much” Atsumu spoke up, giving a determined look that made the brunette give a crazed smile, “but I need to know, I agree…...Osamu?”

He really didn’t want to, but he wasn’t about to let his brother go in at this alone, “yeah…...whatever.”

Tooru started to feel giddy, this being the opportunity he needed.

“I’m so glad you two are in an agreement” Tooru chuckles, “I promise your reward will be grand for helping me.”

Atsumu nodded, knowing this might bite him in the ass.

But if he had to sell his soul to the devil to get what he wanted.

Then so be it.

 

-6:00 P.M.-

 

“Ok Daisho” Tooru cheered as he dragged him up and down multiple hallways, the younger alpha really wanting to know what the fuck is this lunatic up to, trying to not vomit as he was dealing with a hangover from the party the night before, “I can’t wait for this!”

“Can’t wait for what?”

“Oh I’m just so excited for this” Tooru giving an evil grin, taking Daisho off guard as he shoved the alpha into a random room.

Daisho catching himself before he fell to the ground, snapping his head to the brunette behind him with wide eyes. Tooru locking the door and smiled and snapped his fingers, snapping his fingers, a bright light flickering on at the other end of the room. Daisho’s eyes adjusted to the light for a moment, groaning and blinking as the view in front of him became a lot clearer.

Daizo laying there battered and bruised…...looking worse than the day before.

Daisho’s eyes widen and snapped his head to Tooru, who was just watching the scared alpha with glee, “why am I here, I was supposed to be with Tobio today.”

“Tobio has Futakuchi” his eye giving a slight twitch, “I don’t know who Tobio is visiting, but I can figure that out in a little bit, what matters is what I want you to do now.”

“And what do you want me to do” Daisho taking a couple of steps back as Tooru skips towards him, really having a bad feeling where this was going.

“Oh you know” Tooru shrugging his shoulders as he stood in front of the shorter alpha, “you’re going to be my helper for the day.”

Daisho tensed up, “h-helper?”

“Yup” the brunette chirped as he wrapped an arm around the younger alpha’s shoulder’s, Daisho willing himself to not shake in fear, fearing that evil smile that the alpha gave him, “you know that punishment my Kenji picked.”

Daisho nodded, seeing where this was going…...but not knowing why.

Why him?

“Well I’m usually the one who inflicts all the punishments, but it can get so tiring and boring doing them all on your own” leaning his lips into the alpha’s ears, “and I NEED help.”

Daisho tried his hardest to not shake with fear, trying so damn hard, “I wouldn’t be much help.”

“Oh Seiji junior junior” Tooru’s hands rubbing his back and slid it and gave the alpha’s butt a nice squeeze, Daisho starting to tremble, “I really don’t want to, I don’t like the thought of alphas fucking alphas. But you know just as well as anyone that I will do whatever it takes to get what I want, and what I want is for you to inflict punishment on your cousin.”

Daisho turned his head to face the brunette’s with wide eyes, “you can’t be fucking serious…...what about my father?”

“Seiji won’t know” Tooru shrugs, “there are a lot of things he doesn’t know” licking his lips and grinned, “I will do a lot more to you than just fuck you on the spot in front of your cousin” pointing to Daizo, the younger alpha looking at the two of them with wide eyes, “if you so much as try to tell your daddy.”

“Bu-”

Tooru slammed his lips on the younger alpha’s, Daisho taken back and tried to pull away, Tooru giving a low growl and placed a hand on the back of Daisho’s head to keep his head in place. He jammed his tongue inside Daisho’s mouth, tasting every bit of the younger alpha’s mouth, deep kissing him. Intentionally playing with Daisho’s long tongue with his own, slamming the younger alpha against a wall to make it easier to fight against the defiant man. As he continued to ‘make out’ with Daisho, he snaked his hand around his back and snaked it under the alpha’s pants and boxers. Daisho’s eyes widened and tried to break free out of the alpha’s strong hold, letting out a whine and small cry into the brunette’s mouth as Tooru cupped his butt, one of his finger rubbing against Daisho’s hole. He slowly stuck one finger in Daisho, the alpha desperately trying to shove Tooru off of him and squirmed in his hold. He locked eyes with Daizo, trying to reach out to his younger cousin.

Never being more afraid in his life.

Tooru pulled away from the ‘kiss’ with a smirk as he wiped some drool off of his chin, “you surprisingly taste good cousin fucker, I did a little more than I planned on doing with my threat.”

Daisho just looked up at him in fear, whole body trembling as he still felt the older alpha’s finger still inside of him.

“You look so adorable when you’re afraid, cousin fucker” leaning up and whispering into the alpha’s ear, “I just wanted to do this as a threat, but I’m going to change it up a bit.”

He just stared at Daizo with a terrified expression, Daizo returning it, “what would that be?”

“How about after you help me since you got no choice” Tooru chuckling as he wriggled his finger inside the younger alpha, Daisho wincing and biting back a cry, “I fuck you. I’ll stretch you out if you help me out with no problem, if you become too much of a crier and keep fighting me…….I will go in you raw with no preparation; either way you’re getting fucked. Whether you enjoy it or make it a bloody mess is up to you.”

“You can’t be serious” Daisho shrinking under the intense brown eyes, never thinking in a million years that this man would do this to him. He’s known this man since he was three. He’s worked with this guy. He’s trusted this guy once upon a time. He used to like this guy. Used to look up to him.

“Be a good boy and I will make sure you get a lot of pleasure out of it” licking some of the alpha’s tears, Daisho really holding back his vomit, “you can be my pet, just like Tobio will be…...and I care DEEPLY for my pets. Now give me a kiss if you will cooperate cousin fucker, that way I know to treat you well after the punishment.”

Wanting to put Daisho in his place.

Wanting to see the fear for the younger alpha has for him grow.

Figured Daisho will be a good lay for him to have for the time being, wanting to show the younger man that he’s in control.

He owns him.

He could tell by the look in the younger alpha’s eyes, could see that Daisho knew he had no choice.

“What’s it going to be” Tooru sang as he played with the alpha’s hair, “I would seriously hate it if you get no pleasure…..that’s not alpha-like of me.”

Daisho didn’t see a way out…..he’s fucked no matter what he did.

Only difference is that if he doesn’t cooperate, than Tobio will be hurt along with him.

While he thinks Tobio is fucked no matter what, he will do his damnedest to keep him and Futakuchi out of harm's way for as long as possible.

Meaning he was going to have to play along.

Take one for the team.

Let this be as painless as possible…….if that was even going to be possible.

He cupped Tooru’s cheeks and slam his lips on his, Tooru chuckling and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Daisho forcing himself to move his lips along Tooru’s, crying at this humiliation. Crying even harder when he felt his mark burn, feeling like he was betraying Hisahito by doing this, making him crave the omega even more.

The pain and agony he’s feeling right now is too much.

But he needed to keep Tobio and Futakuchi safe.

 

-Flashback-

 

Semi couldn’t stop crying as he was told to push, nothing but pain and agony was all he could feel, feeling like Eiji was ripping him apart. Tooru held onto Semi’s hand, wincing and watching the young omega with worry, wanting to vomit by just how much blood he was witnessing coming out of the small child. He’s used to seeing blood, blood never fazed him, if anything seeing blood gave him a thrill.

But not today.

“IT HURTS TOORU” Semi cried as he threw his head back, screaming out in agony that everyone in the room’s heart broke in two, “MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!”

“I wish I could” Tooru responded calmly, placing his head against Semi’s and could just feel how hot he was, how much heat is radiating off of him, “you’ve got to keep pushing for as long as you can, Eiji should be out real soon.”

This going on for hours on end, Tooru and everyone else not paying much attention. He just knew is was so fucking long that his wife called to make sure he wasn’t murdered. That their son was pissed that he ditched a dumb volleyball match, Seiji wondering why the hell he wasn’t answering his calls, Jirou pissed that blew him and the rest of their work friends off from their weekly trip to the bar.

“I see the head” the doctor calls out to a crying Semi, Tooru standing up to try while still holding onto the small omega’s hands, trying to look at the tiny infant, “you need to give me one more good push Eita.”

“I don’t know if I can do it” them omega cried, gasping for air, completely drenched in sweat, “I c-can’t do it!”

“You’re going to fucking do it Eita” Tooru growled, “just one more push!”

“But I can’t!”

“Yes you most certainly can!”

“Bu-”

Tooru slapped the omega across the cheek, “one more GOOD push Eita, Eiji needs to come out, now do it!”

“FINE!”

Semi inhaling and pushed his upper body forward, screaming as he pushed with whatever energy he had left, Tooru biting back a cry in pain at how much the omega was squeezing his hand. Semi could start to see his vision blurry, his throat sore from all the crying and screaming, feeling a lot of blood surrounding his bottom.

He hopes Eiji is ok…..that’s his baby boy.

Wondering if this was normal.

Wondering with all this blood if the baby is ok.

Wondering if the baby is ok, if coming out of him this early hurts his Eiji.

He wanted to see Eiji.

The doctors were all silent as they stared at the small tiny, lifeless infant. The infant being so small that you could hold him in your hands. The doctors don’t know how to break it to Semi. Tooru kissing Semi’s forehead as he laid back onto the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath, trying to stay awake as he tried to fight off the black spots appearing in his vision. Whole body shaking, nothing but pain coursing through his body, his body never having been under this much agonizing pain.

Tooru walked over to look at Eiji, his eyes widening at the sight of the premature dead baby. Never seeing a premature baby before in his life. He didn’t want to break it to Semi, but the small omega needs to see his baby that he pushed for god knows how long.

“C-can I see Eiji” Semi croaked out as he looked at Tooru through droopy eye, holding a hand out to the brunette, “I w-want to s-see my baby.”

“Give me Eiji” Tooru ordered the doctor, the man not wasting a second and gently placed the premature baby in his boss’s hands.

Semi looked at his baby with a horrified expression, crying as soon as Tooru brought the infant down for Semi to hold. Semi staring wide eyed at his child as he grabbed the bloody infant gently, holding the baby up to his chest. He rubbed the baby’s back softly, kissing the small alpha’s head, unable to hold back his crying at the sight of his dead child. He held onto the baby and requested that everyone except Tooru can leave, Semi wanting Tooru to lay on the bed with him and just cuddle him like he used to ever since the tiny omega could remember. Semi cried until he fell asleep, never letting go of his baby, Tooru unable to know how to process all of this. He played with the omega’s hair as the slept, trying to figure out what to do from this point.

Call the omega’s alpha…..right?

Scream at Manabu for not sending him to the infirmary?

Cry about it?

Cry about an infant that wasn’t his?

He pulled out his phone and ignored all the missing phone calls and messages, turning on his camera, holding it up to to the omega and his baby.

Figuring Semi would want this.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-7:45 P.M.-

 

Semi slowly opened his eyes, eyes adjusting to the lights hitting his eyes, groaning as he regrets his attempt to move. A whole bunch of scents fill his nose all at once, swallowing bile that he felt creeping in the back of his throat. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared up a bit, ears perking up a bit as he heard beeping and small chatter.

‘Hospital…..am I in a hospital?’

“Semi?”

The omega slowly turned his head to Nao’s soft voice, seeing the small alpha sitting in Tobio’s lap. Tobio sitting in a chair next to him, looking down and giving a sad smile as he felt Tobio’s hand gently squeezed his hand. He saw Futakuchi sitting behind Tobio, seeing Keiji and his boys sitting next to Futakuchi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting not too far behind Tobio. Kuroo and Bokuto next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, noticing Kuroo giving Bokuto the side eye. Daichi, Suga and his girls are here, so was Yaku, Kenma, Hinata, Ennoshita, Kyoutani, Terushima, Kei, Yamaguchi.

They are all here?

For him?

How was that possible.

But then he noticed something…...were is Konoha?

“W-What i-is it N-N-Nao?”

“Can I come on the bed” looking up at the omega with big tear stained eyes, making Semi want to cry as he felt bad for seeing this sweet child cry.

Semi nodded.

Tobio helped the small boy onto the bed, guiding his son so that he didn’t accidentally pull out any IV’s from Semi’s arms. Nao automatically hugged Semi, Semi had to take deep breaths and force himself to move, taking too much energy to move his arms, but for Nao he would do it. Needing the comfort from the small boy, needing the empty feeling of not having Kazue with him anymore.

Feeling his child die on him as he fell downstairs.

Another baby up in heaven.

Another baby to envision on his empty days.

“I-I l-love you B-boyf-friend” Semi croaked, tears pouring down his cheeks as he held on as tightly as he could to the small alpha.

“I love you too boyfriend” Nao cried as he held on tightly as he could to Semi, “I missed you!”

“M-me t-too” kissing Nao on the cheek.

“I will never leave you!”

Semi giving him a small kiss on the cheek again.

“I miss my best friend.”

Knowing Nao is referring to Kazue, Semi nodding along as he kept on sobbing, “m-me too.”

“Semi?”

Semi’s ears perking up to the one voice he needed to hear besides Nao’s, looking up to see Konoha standing in the doorway, happy that he was here…….that he didn’t abandoned him. He looked like a mess, bruised and cut up face, wearing the same clothes as he did the day before, all torn up and a mess, his hair sticking out everywhere, dark bags under his eyes…...his eyes were bloodshot. Knowing Konoha cried…….which is an emotion that Semi has never seen the alpha express before. Konoha was crying now, but he was smiling.

Why was he smiling?

“Oh thank god” Konoha sprinting over to him as more tears ran down his cheeks, “I thought you were never going to wake up!”

‘How long was I out?’

Semi not getting to ask the question as Konoha slammed his lip onto the omega’s, both of them feeling themselves somewhat ‘relax’, both missing each other so much. Both of them not knowing what to do without the other. Konoha didn’t plan on leaving Semi’s side after this.

Nao trying to push Konoha’s face away from his boyfriend’s, the blond laughing at the small alpha’s possessive nature.

Kenma held out his hand to Kei, “I win.”

Kei rolling his eyes and grumbling as he passed the short omega the money. Kenma knowing that it was going to happen between the two. They were always around each other causing some form of chaos. Always there to help others. Always smiling and hitting, well Semi, hitting him all the time. They were always there for each other.

He would be surprised if Konoha didn’t come to check up on him.

Kenma smiling at the two of them.

Then Tendou walked in behind Konoha, everyone glaring holes into him, Semi clutching onto the blond tightly. Afraid he was going to be hurt again, really not feeling like being pushed down the stairs.

Tobio didn’t want to see this son of a bitch’s face, still livid with the man who put his best friend in the hospital. He stood up and walked over to the battered and bruised alpha, not hesitating to slam his fist onto the redhead’s face. Everyone stared at the pissed off omega with a shocked expression, the omega getting a one hit knockout, Tendou collapsing to the floor.

Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi all smirking at the action.

Konoha standing there with a shocked expression.

Semi and Tobio making eye contact; both of them giving each other small smiles.

Tobio always having Semi’s back.


	15. Not So Perfect Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou's luck worsens even more. Konoha and Semi love each other. Atsumu to the rescue. Babysitting: Oikawa V.S. Nao. Tobio and Oikawa relationship gets more serious. Kuroo confronts Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I know this is a lot later than I normally do, and I'm sorry about that as I had a few side distraction! Bu thank you all for the amazing support and I love you all so much!!  
> Nobody asked but I figured I will just put it out there XD, my tumblr username is: rosewhite77
> 
> Thank you:  
> Katisaburnt_taquito for being my editor!!! <3  
> Animefangirl25 for trading ideas back and forth with me!! <3  
> And to everyone else for just being amazing and kind!I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Language, Sexual Content, Rape, Attempted Rape, Violence, Mention Miscarriages and brief thoughts of Suicide and Cutting***

-Flashback-

 

"Hey Tooru” Daishou spoke up as he took a drink of his water, the brunette stopping at the red light and looked at the younger man from the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow, “you own the obedience school, correct?”

Tooru nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, setting back in the cup holder, “yes.”

"And you know all of the genders there are right?”

Tooru smiled and gave a small nod, looking back at the road ahead, “that is correct.”

"Well” the young man sighed, “my class had a discussion about all the genders in my health class, and turns out there is one that I didn’t know about…...didn’t even know that the gender even existed.”

"Please enlighten me” Tooru honking at the car in front of them as the light turned green.

"Well in the textbooks” the young alpha pulled out of his backpack and opened to the page he bookmarked, “and my teacher explained that there is a gender that is a mix between and alpha and omega, like has traits of both of those genders…….was wondering if you heard about it…...well since you own the school and have to know everything about every gender.”

"You are correct about that” Tooru nodding, turning his vehicle into the drive through of a fast food restaurant, knowing he only had a limited amount of time before his son, Daizo and Hajime’s volleyball practice ends and having to pick up Futakuchi and Hisahito from their lessons, not entirely thrilled with having to play carpool for the day, “and I know what your talking about.”

"Really?”

Tooru chuckles and rolls his eyes, “yes I do, you said it yourself that I have to know these things while working at my school, my father drilled all of this information into my brain.”

"Well I as just checking” Daishou pouted at his ‘uncle’ so to speak, Tooru and his dad being best friends since he was three, the younger man practically worshiping the brunette next to him, “just trying to see if I needed to inform my teacher and whoever made the textbook that they are liars.”

Tooru snorts, “oh no, there is a rare breed that is an alpha and omega breed…...but when I say rare, I mean RARE” the brunette gesturing dramatically as they waited in line, “like so rare you probably would never even meet one.”

"Have you met one?” Daishou cocking his head to the side with curiosity, for some reason he was obsessed with this new breed that he learned about a few hours, like a pull of some sorts.

Tooru looked at the younger man with a smirk, having to bite his tongue back about the secret that he promised Seiji the day he found out, still irritated that his best friend was missing out on an opportunity of a lifetime that he proposed to the older alpha, “I’ve met one before.”

Daishou’s eyes lit up and smiled widely, “really, what was this person like?!”

Tooru chuckled and held up his finger as he drove up to the speaker, calling out the order as the younger man shook in anticipation. Once Tooru was done, he pointed to the glove box, “get my wallet for me please.”

"Yes sir” Daishou chirped as he obeyed the older man, opening up and pulling out the wallet, handing it over to the brunette, “what was this person like?!”

Tooru eyed the younger man as he slowly drove up as the person in front of them drove forward, “well he has the scent of an alpha…..you know that confidence and cockiness that most alpha’s carry, he kind of had that attitude.”

The younger man nodded, ready to take in every detail.

"But he had the height that most would consider to be an average omega height, usually most alpha’s being tall and muscular” looking at every inch of Suguru next to him, “he has the body of an omega too, very slim with the perk of having a nice ass.”

Was he ashamed that he thought of this younger man attractive…..yes he did. But he couldn’t help, but he had excellent self control.

"His facial features are a good mix of an alpha and omega” Tooru continues, “like he can pull off looking like an alpha and omega all depending on the lighting. I wouldn’t say he was passive like a typical omega would be, but he’s definitely not like most alphas where they would jump straight into action. Kind be stubborn and headstrong like an alpha, but knows when to hold back and obey like an omega should, athletic and an abundance of energy like a typical alpha. But on the other hand he is soft and nurturing like an omega.”

"Was he very nice?”

"He is for the most part” he nodded, “a little on the sneaky side and could talk his way into almost anything, but overall a nice fella.”

"Oh that’s good” the younger man sighed, “some kids in my class thought that this breed was unnatural and strange, and that they would be a ‘danger’ to our society…...like they are glad that they are rare, don’t know why though.”

"Because a lot of people have a closed minds and are afraid of what they don’t know” the brunette leaning back in the seat with an annoyed expression, not really agreeing with the issue Seiji and most of the human population had against this breed. Sure he got the alpha screwing the alpha or omega screwing the omega sort of thing, knowing pretty much the only way society wouldn’t have an issue is if this breed got with a beta. He personally didn’t care for the same genders screwing each other, he was very open minded about these things and has found alphas and beta males attractive before, so he honestly gets annoyed that Seiji and most of society have sethibg against certain genders get with each other; only acts weirded out by it so he doesn’t have to hear it from Seiji and others.

"Would they consider it disgusting since it technically goes against the societies norm” Daishou questioned with a frown, “because it can’t be helped if the person was born that way.”

"That’s where I agree with you” Tooru nodded and ruffled the younger man’s dark hair, “but most people are stuck in their ways and it can’t be helped.”

"What else do you know about them” the younger man questioned as he set his textbook back in his bag, “because this book and my teacher didn’t really tell me much of anything other than they are rare and they have certain traits of both of the genders, and that annoyed me since I figured the textbook would give me all the answers.”

"You would think” Tooru smirks at the younger man, pointing a thumb to himself, “but luckily your amazing Senpai has all the answers in the world!”

Daishou laughs at the confident alpha, “you really do seem to have the answers to everything.”

"Because I’m the shit” Tooru puffing his chest out in pride, “and would be glad to help my young kohai out, get ready to listen because I’m about to tell all that I know about yo-” the brunette catching himself right in time, “yo-your interest in this gender!”

Daishou smirked as he didn’t think too much of it, thinking that the brunette was getting overly excited, “well then come on and spill it!”

"I will” Tooru replies as he drove up a bit, wondering why on earth he decided to go through this busy drive through, “because that’s what a good teacher does, now prepare for your curiosity to be quenched!”

Daishou nodding and looked at the brunette with determined stare.

"Well minus my interactions with this person” Tooru started off as he shuffled in his seat and face the younger man, “this breed has the presence…..or at least the scent of an alpha, but the height and body can easily read omega. They can get pregnant, so they can top and bottom…...although from what I’ve heard from my father when he was alive, was that they are normally bottoms and produce babies rather than making them since their omega-like bodies are very persuasive towards alphas; my father called them ‘bottom alpha’s’. They have heats and can take suppressants without it being harming to them to prevent them, in case they just want to come off of as an alpha and not an omega, obviously very harmful to the baby when pregnant. I haven’t heard of this breed having ruts, but I could be totally wrong so don’t take what I said about ruts to heart.”

Daishou nodded.

"Their egos can be a lot worse than a normal alpha, mainly because they come off appearance wise as an omega, that sometimes they can feel like they are being looked down on. That and they are being looked down on for being different in general.”

"I can see and sympathize with that feeling” Daishou commented, knowing his body type didn’t exactly read alpha, especially getting pissed off about it when he keeps getting reminded of it by Kuroo.

'Fucking asshole.’

Tooru smirks as he was not all that surprised by that piece of information, “but their energy levels are that of an alpha as well, all over the damn place and never ending, due to the mixture of the alpha and omega genders they seem to be worse and it will take a whole army to get them to stop. So they can be a lot of work to ‘tame’ all depending.”

"They sound like a handful.”

"Oh you have no idea” smirking at the younger man, “but they are extremely fertile, like all it takes for them is a one and done. Just get even a little bit of cum up and in there and they’re pregnant, so people better be ready for a family when they sleep with this breed, and be ready for a big family since this breed since they always produce two pups or more with each litter.”

Daishou raised an eyebrow, “every time?”

Tooru nodded, “every time two or more, they seem to be able to be able to carry a big litter. It’s a medical mystery that my father and I have a hard time pinpointing, and it’s hard to even find this breed to begin with, and my grandfather has ran into one before. But the person couldn’t explain it nor did they seem to have an interest in why, seeing as they don’t want to be poked and prodded like a lab rat of sorts. But the most that I’ve known one having in one litter if five pups.”

The younger man’s eyes bugged out of his head, “five?!”

"Tch I know right” Tooru licking his lips, “now they are baby making machines right there…….good for my school.”

Really pissed off at Seiji the more he thinks about it.

"Do you have omegas breed in your school.”

"Yes we do” Tooru smiles as he drove up forward, only one car away from the window, “we have omegas and betas who…...volunteer to be breeders, that way people who want to have babies but can’t produce them, we have their back.”

Lies.

“Well that’s nice of your school” the younger man beams.

"Yes it is” Tooru responded, “but these guys can leave a strong scent no matter what gender since their natural scent just seems to just get STRONGER, and it is difficult to know what gender since their process of pregnancy is a bit different than an omegas and betas, but ever since scent blockers were invented when I was a child, it’s hard to pinpoint them unless someone gives birth with this breed…..which doesn’t happen since they are so fucking uncommon.”

Making him way more pissed off with his best friend.

"But from what I’ve heard, they become extremely weak when pregnant” Tooru shrugging his shoulders, “their bodies obviously grow a hell of a lot quicker than normal omega and beta pregnancies due to their big litters, so they can’t hide their pregnancies for very long…..between one to three months at the most.”

"Damn” Daishou frowns, “you sure seemed to focus on their pregnancies.”

"Well I happen to know someone with this rare breed as their child” Tooru frowning, “I took it upon myself to learn more about them.”

"Can I meet this person?!”

"I like your eagerness and open attitude” Tooru chuckles as he lightly pinched the younger man’s cheek, “but I promised to not spread news about this child, so be lucky enough I’m telling you that much.”

The younger man frowned, “so I got to keep my mouth shut about it?”

"Unfortunately yes” the brunette responded, “but I gave you enough information?”

Daishou’s lips twitched up a bit, “yeah, that will satiate my curiosity for now.”

"Good” Tooru chuckles, “now come on Mr. Perfect Seiji Junior, let's come up with names, I’m tired of just saying this ‘rare breed’ and I feel it’s unfair to leave them out and not give them a name!”

"What would we call them” the younger man snorts, being able to see where Oikawa gets his energy and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"You know” the brunette drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, “like a name that is a mix between an alpha and an omega…….oh I know how about ALGA!”

"That sounds weird” Daishou laughs at the brunette’s excitement.

"Well the Mr. Perfect Seiji Junior” crossing his arms across his chest, “what can you come up with.”

Daishou shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know…..Olpha?”

Tooru curled his nose, “maybe Mepha?”

"That sounds worse than Alga.”

"Hega?”

Daishou shook his head.

Tooru rolled his eyes, “Phega?”

Daishou curled his nose and stuck his long tongue out in disgust, “sounds like is could be a venereal disease.”

"Ok this is my last attempt and you are going to take it” Tooru leaning in and poking the younger man’s in the nose, Daishou giving a small blush by how close the brunette’s face was to his.

"Fine.”

"I want to call this breed…...Amega!”

The younger man tilted his head to the side, “pronounced like the Spanish word?”

"Yeah” Tooru chirped as he leaned in slightly forward, Daishou holding back a gulp, “just replace the ‘O’ in omega with an ‘A’ from alpha, then BAM, you got an Amega!”

"Why?”

Tooru shrugs as he didn’t realize himself how close his face was to his was to his best friends kid, “it sounds inviting and fun, and doesn’t sound like a venereal disease as you so rudely put it!”

"Well Phega sounded like one” Daishou pouted as the alpha’s scent was starting to smell a little intoxicating, seriously wondering why in the hell he would even feel that since he’s another alpha himself, if anything he always has thought of Hisahito’s scent a delicious, “n-not my fault that you suck at coming up with names.”

"Well I don’t suck at it, you’re just jealous that I can come up with these things that your fourteen year old mind can’t come up with” Tooru sticking his tongue out at the younger man, his tongue lightly touching Daishou’s bottom lip, the younger man giving out a small shiver.

'Why am I feeling like this?’

Tooru saw the blushing mess in front of him and smirked, giving a small peck on the younger man’s lips. He pulled away and busted out laughing when the young man pulled away, the back of his head hitting the window as he pulled away. Tooru pulled up to the window and paid for the food, handing his wallet back while still smirking, Daishou rubbing the back of his head with a red face.

"I hate you” Daishou grumbled as he put the brunette’s wallet back in the glove compartment.

"Was I your first kiss” Tooru cooed, surprised and snorted as his face grew a deeper shade of red, “OH MY GOD I’M YOUR FIRST KISS!”

"SHUT IT” Daishou slapping the laughing brunette’s arm.

"And you like it” Tooru sang as the younger man continued to slap him more, “when you’re embarrassed you look cute so you’re not helping your case.”

"I’M NOT CUTE” the younger man whined, “I’m an ALPHA, I’m not supposed to be cute, I’m supposed to be scary like my dad!”

"While you’re dad can be intimidating” Tooru chuckles as he reaches out for the food the lady handed him, handing it over to Daishou to hold, the younger man sitting it on the floorboard, “it’s because he’s a fully developed alpha that has mastered the art giving people the evil eye. You’re not fully developed and still have a bit to go on the evil eye.”

'That and you’re just different’ Tooru really having to bite his tongue.

"But I’m supposed to be the perfect alpha like my father is grooming me to be” Daishou stated with a determined look on his face, “and I’m not going to disappoint him!”

Tooru chuckles and pats his head, “atta boy, keep up this attitude and I’m sure that your dad will proud” then stuck his tongue at him again, “I still can’t get over that I’m your first kiss!”

Daishou face palms to hide his embarrassment, “you’re never going to let that go aren’t you?!”

"No I never will” the brunette laughs as he was handed multiple drink carriers, “now please don’t drop these and have them spill since I have to feed all of you little assholes and Hisahito.”

"I’m not an asshole” the younger man frowned as he carefully set one drink carrier on the ground and the other in his lap.

"You can be a very sneaky asshole” Tooru smirks as the younger man sitting next to him narrows his eyes, “you’re my favorite asshole out of the bunch if that makes you feel slightly better.”

Daishou raised an eyebrow, not accepting the answer.

"Uh fine” Tooru whines as he saw nothing but Seiji in that look, “how about Perfect Alpha Asshole, take it or leave it because I will always think of you and the others as assholes.”

"The Perfect Alpha Asshole” Daishou snorted, “I will ignore the asshole part and just pretended that you just called me the Perfect Alpha.”

Tooru rolled his eyes as they drove back onto the road, “whatever helps you sleep at night asshole.”

"Well that’s what I strive to be” Daishou looking all bright eyed with a puffed chest, “I’m supposed to be strong, smart, good looking and a great lover to my future omega!”

“Hey ‘Perfect Alpha’” Tooru pulling into the back of the school, parking by the gym and honked the horn a couple of times to get his son, Iwaizumi’s and Daizo’s attention as they all hung out by the gym doors, holding out the pill bottle that the young man accidentally left at home, “take these so your dad doesn’t murder me.”

Daishou frowned as he took the pill bottle and took out three tablets, “god I hate the taste of these.”

"Well you know you got to take those” Tooru responded as he unlocked the doors as the three alphas ran to the car, Daishou throwing his head back and swallowed the pills, swallowing it down with the drink the brunette held up for him, “Seiji-kuns orders.”

Daishou swallowed the pills with a cringe, sticking out his tongue with disgust, “why won’t my father tell me what's wrong with my body?”

"Your dad is stubborn and stuck in his ways” Tooru leaning up and giving a small kiss on the younger man’s forehead, pulling away as his son slams open the van’s door, Daishou’s face turned red again, “but I can promise you that one day I will tell you.”

"You will?” Daishou smiled as Oikawa hopped in his seat right behind Daishou, refusing to sit behind his father.

"You got food” Oikawa gasps as he sets his chin on Daishou’s shoulder with a bright smile, “smells good, I’m starving!”

"I’m the one who so graciously bought you all food” Tooru rolling his eyes as Daishou handed him his, Iwaizumi and Daizo’s food, “you’re welcome.”

Oikawa responded with pulling on his eye and stuck his tongue at him, Tooru mimicking his son. Iwaizumi slapping his friend upside his head and forcefully bowed Oikawa’s head and bowed his head, Daizo bowing his head along with the others in thanks for the dinner.

"Hey Suguru will you be able to come over our volleyball match in a couple of days” Daizo smiles as he takes a bite of his hamburger, Suguru being his favorite person as he was the only person to actually treat him like a human being, Iwaizumi being a close second.

Daisho smiles, “I’m actually free of lessons for that day, so the answer is a yes.”

Daizo smiles brighter bows his head again, “thank you!”

Daishou chuckles and bows his head back, his stomach giving him a sharp pain, holding back a small cry. It always happened to him after he took his pills, only lasted a second, but was just very annoying to deal with. He looked at Tooru as he was really wanting answers for why he has to take these pills everyday, wandering what was wrong with himself so he can fight back to change it and make his father happy with him. Really just wanting to be the ‘Perfect Alpha’ that he’s destined to be.

"You promise?”

Tooru looked over at him as they started to drive off with a smile, Oikawa in the back seat frowning at how well those two get along, seeing how much Daishou worships his dad.

Pissed him off.

"I promise.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-Friday October 17th: 10:00 P.M.-

 

"Tooru I-I’m not feeling so good” Daishou leaning on the wall for support as his body started to overheat, started to feel weak, feeling his cock and hole leaking, “I-I need to take my pills.

Tooru shakes his head as he strips himself of his shirt, revealing his well toned body that would belong to a twenty something year old, starting to become overheated himself and his lower regions aching, “no, I need you off of those pills.”

"B-B-But my dad will be angry” Daishou groaned as he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and fell towards the floor, Tooru prepared and caught the younger man, laying him on his back on the bed.

Tooru panted as the younger man’s heat was starting to get to him, crawling on top of him with a smirk, “almost forgot what it’s like being in a rut.”

"Rut?”

"Yes, something you’ve never experienced” the brunette wiping his already sweaty forehead, “it’s a pain in my fucking ass, but I expected it when I planed earlier to get you off of those harmful pills.”

It took Daishou a lot of energy to lift his arm up in the air, groggily wiping some sweat off of his forehead, panting as he the heat was really starting to get to him. He had only experienced this when he rarely forgot to take his pills, always being told by his father that this was him getting sick, that he needed to take those pills or he would be sick all the time. Daishou used to ask him why a lot, but he would always get a slap and grounded for asking and refusing to take those pills, that he just learned that he was to take those pills without question. He never knew why, but in order to be the perfect alpha that he strove to be, he was supposed to trust his father’s decisions to help get him there.

At least that’s what his father had always told him.

Sometimes he wondered if that was even a good idea.

"Tooru I’m g-getting s-sick” Daishou whined as his whole body shook under the brunette, itching to get these clothes off, but refusing with the man on top of him.

Despite how much his body is screaming to be touched, he didn’t want to sleep with Tooru at all.

It is the brunette’s fault for withholding his pills on him to send him into this sickness.

"Oh cousin fucker” Tooru cooed as he snaked his hands under Daishou’s shirt, the younger man tensing under him at the scary sensation, getting scared as his body was loving this as the brunette gently rubbed his hands all over his stomach and chest, “you still believe that you’re getting sick?”

Daishou grunted as the brunette scented him, seeing Tooru shaking too due to him holding back on fucking the younger man right at that second, “that’s…….that’s what my f-father has….said.”

"Your daddy is a big fucking liar” Tooru growled as he all of a sudden ripped the younger man’s shirt off, pressing their overheated chests together, both of them gasping at the electric shock that pulsed through their bodies, “h-he’s been forcing you to hide y-your true self.”

Daishou was so confused, and in his weak state he had a hard time trying to even trying to comprehend on what the brunette was trying to insinuate, “what?”

Tooru set his forehead on Daishou’s and moved his hands under the younger man’s sweat soaked pants and boxers, the brunette smirking at the younger man squirming under him and biting his lip, seeing him trying to fight back against his instincts. Unable to think of how stubborn this young man is, but then again couldn’t blame him as he thinks he’s ‘sick’, that him being being overheated and wanting to be touched was a side effect of this sickness that would go away eventually. But that’s not how it works, Tooru was wanting to bring his true instincts out of him, needing to have Daishou under his thumb and control.

Giving Daishou no choice.

Daishou’s heat making it easier to get what he wants to accomplish.

Tooru rubbed the younger man’s hole and kept on smiling, getting even more aroused in his rut state of mind at how delicious the sounds coming out of the younger man’s mouth. Getting a thrill of seeing how too weak Daishou is to fight back, how uncomfortable and scared he looked.

"God you’re so wet” Tooru groaned, “you’re definitely a leaker alright” bring the hand out from the younger man’s hole covered in cum that the younger man was secreting, smirk growing at the horror on the younger man’s face when Tooru licked the cum soaked fingers, “you taste delicious.”

Daishou’s face turned bright red and was about to look away when Tooru’s clean hand grabbed onto his chin.

"How about you also get a taste of yourself” Tooru purred as he licked his bottom lip to taste leftover cum that he missed, licking some of the tears rolling down the younger man’s cheek, the younger holding back from making any noise as he seriously contemplated on why he was craving this man’s touch in his heated state of mind, “a breed like you tastes different than any from my sexual experiences.”

"What do you mean different b-b-breed?”

Tooru just gives him a sweet smile and jammed his three cum soaked fingers in the younger man’s mouth, Daishou freezing on the spot and tried to move his tongue as far back as possible. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it. He hated this so much. He hated how much his body is screaming at him to submit.

He hated this humiliation in general.

He’s an alpha…..he’s not supposed to be taken. He was supposed to do the taking himself, supposed to breed with an omega…….or a beta woman as his father seemed gungho about.

"Suck and move your tongue on my fingers, then I will tell you why your father is a fucking liar” wiggling the three fingers in his mouth a bit, his smile growing when more tears rolled down Daishou’s cheeks, “taste how good you are and I will explain to you, and you get to keep on sucking until I tell you when to stop.”

Against his better judgment and for the fact that he didn’t have a choice in the matter in his weak state, he unwillingly stuck his tongue right under his fingers. Tooru biting his lip at the he feeling of the tongue against his fingers, finding the sight below him as the younger man started to bob his head back and forth to suck on his fingers…….hot, knowing this man is more of an omega than an alpha. He held back on his urges to let his rut completely take control, moving his fingers along the twirling tongue, making sure to keep eye contact with Daishou as he let out a small moan, the brunette then smirking again. Without warning he jammed his other hand back to the younger man’s hole, sticking a finger in him, Daishou let out a small cry as the tears came down harder, one hand reaching for the brunette’s hand by his hole, weakly grabbing onto his wrists, shaking his head no with tear soaked eyes. He tried to speak and get the alpha’s fingers out of his mouth, but Tooru wasn’t allowing him as he jammed his fingers further down the mouth that he reached the back of his throat. Daishou began to gag, his other hand grabbing onto the alpha’s wrist with the three fingers in his mouth, desperately trying to and failing to pull his fingers out of his mouth.

"If you keep acting like this I won’t bother to try and stretch you out” Tooru sang as he wiggled the finger in his hole, the younger man squirming again at the painful and uncomfortable sensation, “I want you to feel pleasured little cousin fucker, do you want me to go in with no prep while I’m h-heading into a r-rut” panting as he resisted the urge to just stick his cock in the younger man on the spot, sweat pouring out of him as he held back.

Daishou shook his head ‘no’ quickly with a scared expression, groaning as more heat hit him with more force. His hands shakily letting go of Tooru’s wrists, clawing at the bed sheets below him and let out another cry, feeling his cock and hole leak even more, his back arching off of the bed and let out a muffled cry. He lazily swirled his tongue along the fingers again, looking up at the alpha with pleading eyes, just pleading for this humiliation to be over with.

Just pleading for answers at this point.

"Smart boy” Tooru placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s forehead, leaning back up and slowly pushed his finger in and out of the younger man, smirking at the small moans that the man below him was trying to hold back, being able to feel the small vibrations against his fingers, “now you know that talk we had all those years ago, you know the one you brought up about the rare breed you hadn’t heard of” sticking in a second finger and started scissoring, the man below him cringing and crying, his legs spazzing in reaction, “you know the unofficial name Amega we gave the breed you were so intrigued about?”

Daishou nodding and kept on sucking, really needing Tooru to hurry up and make his point.

"Well what if I told you” licking his lips as he entered a third finger, the younger man crying more as his hands clutched the bed sheets below him so hard that his knuckles turned white, “that you’re daddy doesn’t love you because you are that Amega.”

Daishou halted his movements and gave the brunette a look of disbelief.

Tooru snorted, “I know right…...but think of it, do you know what those pills your father practically force feeds you, do you even know what they do” he takes his fingers out of the younger man’s mouth, coughing as he held back from vomiting, “do you?”

"Keep me from being sick” Daishou looking up at the brunette with confusion.

"That’s just a bullshit excuse he gave you” Tooru spat as he continued to stretching the man below him, “you know how I promised that one day I would tell you why you take those pills, you remember right?”

Daishou bit his lips to keep himself from moaning, giving a nod as he could remember being in that van with him. Making that promise to him clear as day. That point in time he used to worship and look up to this man.

Remembering how Oikawa always called him stupid for liking this man.

"Well I’m a man of my word and I keep my promises” Tooru continues, “it’s because your daddy doesn’t like that his only son is an Amega.”

That hit Daishou hard, “y-you must b-be joking” throwing his head back as the brunette hit his sweet spot, screaming out in pleasure and agony, crying more at his lack of self control and being told this piece of information.

Why would I joke about that” Tooru looking dead serious, his brown eyes gaining a lot of intensity, “I’m not one to joke about that shit. Daddy already despised you since the moment you came into this world, even before learning about your rare gender because you ‘killed’ your momma even though you had no control over that” Daishou too busy staring at the alpha in shock to realize that Tooru took his fingers out of him, stripping him of his soaked pants and boxers, “the fact that you’re an Amega made it worse as he wasn’t going to be humiliated by having a son that is an ‘alpha’ but can also get fucked and pregnant, and we both know your daddy ain’t too thrilled at the thought of alphas fucking each other and omegas fucking each other. That’s why he wants you to get with a female beta, so that your not going against HIS moral compass, since you being with an alpha and omega is wrong in his eyes…...and there was no way going around that since you’re both technically.”

It seemed to make a lot of sense, especially when he and Hisahito were discovered. Not only at the fact that the omega was his ‘cousin’, but for the fact that he’s somewhat of an omega as well. Explained a lot of things in his life, and he didn’t see a reason for Tooru to lie about this. Tooru might be sneaky and manipulative, but Tooru rarely spoke out against his father for the fact that he respected him so much, or at least it seemed like it.

These days Tooru has seemed to just gone rogue.

But he was supposed to be an alpha…...his father said he would be proud of him if he became that perfect alpha. He couldn’t be the perfect alpha if he was also somewhat of an omega as well.

Was he never going to be loved by his father?

"Those pills he got are illegal” Tooru continued, “since your breed is so fucking rare he went above and beyond with his connections to find these strong suppressants” Daishou too busy listening to every word to realize that the alpha’s erect cock is poking at the entrance of his hole, “he’s trying to rid of your omega side, to hide who you truly are. Those pills if anything are harming you and I want you off of them.”

"But what about m-”

"You’re father is a stubborn old man stuck in his ways” Tooru growled as he shoved his cock inside the younger man, Daishou screaming out in agony as he was being stretched out more than his liking, making it worse at the alpha’s cock is a lot bigger than normal when erect due to his rut, “he doesn’t give a damn about who you truly are and is allowing you to be harmed because of it, and I’m going to take matters in my own hands.”

"W-WHAT D-DO YOU WANT FROM M-ME?” Daishou cried out as the brunette began to thrust in and out of the man at a quick pace, Daishou’s hole starting to bleed at the abuse, feeling even more disgusted with himself that he’s finding some sort of pleasure out of this unwanted sexual encounter, unable to push the man off of him.

"What I want” Tooru panted as he kept thrusting quickly, groaning at how tight the man below him is, “is for you to be under my thumb.”

"W-What d-do you mean b-by t-that” Daishou laying there and taking it, Tooru beginning to groom the younger man’s neck, “please tell me what y-you mean b-by that?!”

"That you will” giving a few more licks to his neck, Daishou’s mark starting to burn and fill him up with a deep longing for Hisahito, begging in his mind that this is some sort of nightmare, that he will wake up with the blond omega in his arms.

That they still have a future together.

To plan their wedding together.

To inhale the delicious scent of mint.

To be able to touch the curve of his spine again, missing the pale slim figure.

Missing those light blue eyes that almost looked white.

His beautiful smile.

He just wanted to see him again.

To hold him again.

Just to hear that I love you again……..even if it was just one more time.

Still so angry at the omega for leaving him.

"Under my control” Tooru panted and he slammed himself harder into the ‘Amega’, knowing he was going to get what he wants after this, seeing the broken and helpless look in the younger man’s eyes. Making him inwardly giddy as Daishou was making this a lot less difficult than he thought. He had always wanted to fuck one of this breed, this ‘Amega’ until he can figure out something different to call them.

Next is Tobio…...that beauty of an omega he wants under his thumb as well. That beautiful face, body, smart and with good manners. First Daishou, then when the time is right he will have Tobio…...but first he needs to figure out more about the Tobio and Futakuchi situation. To figure out if what Atsumu told him was true, about his son giving a blowjob to the beauty.

He needed more evidence before he made his move.

"U-Under y-your control?”

Tooru could feel himself and Daishou’s getting close, being suffocated by the heat emitting off the two of them.

Tooru gives a dark chuckle the made Daishou’s eyes bug out of his head, “that’s right, you will have no choice in the matter, I know you’re lying to me about this and I know you will keep on doing so” Daishou’s heart pounding as Tooru gave his mark a couple more licks and pounded into him harder, “YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DO AS I SAY!!”

"WH-”

Tooru grabbing his dark hair and yanked his head to the side, Daishou unable to comprehend what the alpha was doing until it was too late. He let out an ear piercing scream as he felt himself come, feeling the alpha coming inside of him and locking them together, feeling his once fading mark being remarked again. The sensation was too much for him as he started balling, feeling himself being claimed by the man on top of him, feeling a sudden pull to be near this man and clung onto him, seeing dark spots in his vision. He couldn’t hold back a pained moan as the alpha’s released his large canines from the new mating mark he put on him, Tooru collapsing on top of him and they both heavily panted.

The visions of him and Hisahito seeming to fade away, being locked away to only be seen in his dreams. Knowing he was stuck with Tooru. He had to obey Tooru.

Tooru owned him.

He was no longer Hisahito’s.

He was Tooru’s……..soon to be tossed whenever Tobio comes into the picture.

Tossed into that school along with Daizo when the time came.

He’s fucked no matter what he does.

His heart breaking in two as his eyes become droopy as he laid his head back on the bed, Tooru placing a small and lazy kiss on his lips before Daishou passed out.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

"So what do you even want to talk to me about” Semi not looking at Tendou in the eyes as everyone else besides Konoha left the room to give them privacy, Semi smirking at the black eye that his best friend gave the red head; hearing everyone clap Tobio on the back. Nao cheering his momma on and screaming at how proud that his momma can kick ass, unable to stop giving the omega kisses. Seeing Oikawa having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, being able to tell how badly the alpha wanted to touch the omega.

Frowning at how bad he feels for Tobio and Oikawa having to hide their relationship.

"I uh” Tendou shuffling his feet and rubbed his head, getting a migraine from having the shit punched out of him by Konoha and Tobio, never ever in his life being this ‘shy’, “I really don’t know.”

"Yes you do” Konoha snaps as he was still fucking pissed off, sitting on the bed and intertwining his fingers with the omega, Semi blushing when Konoha kisses his knuckles, the redhead’s eye twitched at the action, “what you refused to tell him that you had to kill Kazue and shove him down the stairs.”

Semi placing a hand over his black and bruised stomach, blinking back the tears as he still couldn’t comprehend the loss of his child. Konoha squeezed his hand and lifted his chin up, placing his other hand on Semi’s stomach, “not you’re fault.”

"I still feel like it is” Semi mumbled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, missing the happiness that Kazue always filled him with, unable to stop the tears at the feeling of Kazue’s descent into death, the emptiness he felt right before he he was knocked unconscious…….the emptiness he feels now, “I miss him so much Konoha….”

Tendou pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked a couple of times, wishing he can go up and comfort the omega like he wants to. Like he had done so many times before. But the look Konoha gave him when he hugged Semi as the omega clutched onto him, seeing Semi holding back the tears that he had done for so many years, the blond just daring him to move a millimeter closer. The blond was wanting to hit him even more for what he has done, just waiting for Tendou to start something again.

Eyes narrowing dangerously at Tendou……..the alpha protecting his omega from the threat.

"You will get to have a baby soon ok” Konoha leaning in and whispering in his ear, “whenever you need me or anyone else.”

Semi pulled away from his with a red face as Konoha smirked at him, “really?!”

"What can I say” Konoha shrugging with a smirk, “you make me hor-OW!”

"Pervert” Semi shoving him off the bed as his face turned a deeper shade of red, Konoha just laughing.

Really missing getting ‘abused’ by the omega, and was glad to be shoved off the bed instead of seeing Semi unconscious and worried that he might have not woken up.

Semi furrowed his brows as he touched his forehead, feeling a bandage wrapped around it, looking at Tendou with a glare, “you’re going to tell me what I need to hear, then afterwards I want you to leave.”

"Eit-”

The omega held up a hand with a wince, noticing he was wearing a wrist brace on his right hand, his eyes gaining intensity that made the alpha shut up and shrink a bit, “I know I’m not going to like it, but right now I’ve got a splitting headache, my whole body aches, I feel the most pain in my back…...so I know you pushing me down the stairs really fucked my back that I probably won’t be allowed to work for a while. My leg is broken” pointing to his right leg as it was wrapped up elevated in the air, “I just woke up so I don’t know how bad the damage is that I have, but this will definitely be a pain in my fucking ass to deal with, my whole body is banged up from when you hit me and pushed down the stairs” Semi using his left hand to grab the back of Konoha’ shirt, “not now dumbass.”

Konoha pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then pointed them at Tendou with a glare.

The redhead glaring right back at him.

Semi just rolled his eyes at the two, “right now I’m too tired to deal with a lot, like I’m seriously very dizzy and nauseous that I think I have a concussion” Semi sadly knowing the feeling of one as he’s had a couple of those at the school, “so until I can handle a lot more, just tell me straight out and leave me alone so I can cry about it.”

"When will you want to fully talk about it and…..” Tendou sighing and rubbing the back of his head, “talk about living arrangements…..since I know you well enough that you won’t want to be living in the same house as me.”

Semi couldn’t help but become sadder, their whole relationship down the drain after years of communication issues and a secret Tendou has been keeping from him. Now he was going to have to find a new place to live, he knows that the house is in the redhead's name so it’s his house and property, and at this point Semi didn’t even want to be near those damn stairs anymore. All he would even think about when being near those stairs if worrying about falling down them, worrying Tendou or his old alpha would pop out of nowhere to shove him down again. He would only be able to think about Kazue.

So yeah…...he wanted to move out.

Konoha looking at Semi with worry as the omega looked a little taken back by that question, “you don-”

"I know Konoha” Semi sighed as he placed his hand over his stomach again, “but it’s a conversation he and I will need to have soon because he’s right, I don’t want to be in the same house as him anymore.”

"You don’t have to be the one that moves out” Tendou frowned, “I mean I know it’s in my name and everything, but I can finish paying the rest of the house off and move into a tiny apartment hours away if that makes you feel comfortable.”

Semi shook his head and sniffed, “I don’t want to be near those stairs again.”

"Semi” Konoha frowns, “but what abo-”

Tears ran down Semi’s cheek that immediately shut the blond up, “I don’t want to be near those stairs again.”

Tendou couldn’t help but feel more like shit, “understood Eita.”

"I will call you when I find a place to live” Semi says as he swallowed back some vomit, cringing as it left a bad taste, “now just please just blurt it out and leave, then I will discuss it with you later when I’m ready…...please just listen to me for once with this.”

Tendou nodded and gulped, “well…..I just” heart aching at Semi’s pleading stare, his cut up and bruised face somehow enhancing the hurt in his face, his screams echoing in his head still, “please don’t hate me more than you probably already do.”

"I can’t make any promises” the omega responded as Konoha intertwined their fingers again, Semi leaning into the alpha as he sat on the bed again and wrapped an arm around his waist, “just promise to walk out after you tell me so I don’t lose it in front of you.”

"Just say it or I will say it for you” Konoha groans as he gave the omega a small squeeze.

Tendou took a deep breath as he kept on looking at the omega, a quick flash of a younger Semi replacing the current Semi; the flash of the fifteen year old omega sitting in his lap. Wearing nothing but small booty shorts and a black collar, the omega intertwining their fingers as he rode the alpha on the couch in a private room reserved for lap dances. Both of them saying sweet nothings too each other, how happy both of them were to be in each others presence.

The current Semi came back into view, his heart completely shattered by the difference.

One is happy.

The other one is miserable.

"I never wanted…..” Tendou shaking in his spot as he knew this was going to crush the omega, seeing the omega tilting his head to the side as his eyes slightly widen, “….I never wanted…...and I still don’t want any…...cubs.”

Semi froze on the spot.

"I never wanted any cubs” Tendou repeated as he looked down in shame, just FEELING Semi’s hurt, unable to believe that he just actually said it out loud.

"Never wanted any kids…...” Semi mummers to himself as he let it sink in, thinking back to Tendou just running away from him every time the topic of kids came up, or how he would try to evade the topic. How he would always walk away.

How he would never listen.

Never bond with any of his children.

All this time Tendou knew he had wanted a family……..all this time Tendou didn’t want one.

Around seven years of pain, miscarriages and premature labors could have easily been avoided if he were to find someone that actually wanted a family like him. He could have had a houseful of kids with the right alpha by this point. He felt so fucking stupid to not look at signs a hell of a lot clearer, now being told this the red flags were flashing in his face as clear as day.

He felt like he should wear a sign that says ‘I’m a big fucking idiot’.

A stupid baby obsessed idiot.

"Leave.”

Tendou just bowed and did as the omega said, nodding to Konoha and Semi as he started to walk off, before he closed the door behind him he looked at the trembling omega and softly spoke, “you’re not an idiot Eita…...call me whenever you’re ready to talk” and closed the door behind him.

Semi hating how well the alpha could read his thoughts.

"But I am” Semi bowing his head in shame as he just let the tears fall onto the blanket below him, Konoha getting under the blanket as carefully as possible. He gently scooted the omega forward on the bed so he can sit himself behind him, pulling the omega up against his chest and laid them down on the bed, “but I am an idiot.”

Konoha pulled the blanket over them and kissed the top of Semi’s head, “no you’re not, it’s his fault for not saying something to you from the beginning.”

"But I should have taken more notice” Semi croaked as the blond made sure the bloodied bandage wrapped around his head was still in place, knowing the doctors should be coming in soon to change it, “he was being very clear from his actions” sniffing as he wiped the tears away with his left arm, “I thought he wanted kids.”

"Like I said you’re not an idiot, quit talking like that before I lick your ear” Konoha chuckling as the omega elbowed him, grabbing his chin and turning the omega’s head gently towards him and gave him a sweet smile, “he should have told you…..you’re not a bad person. Tendou wasn’t thinking about how not telling you was going to be better than actually telling you, he thought he was sparing you.”

"But it hurts more now that I feel like I’ve been forcing him to have sex with me to have kids” Semi frowns, “I feel like I forced him.”

Konoha shook his head and leaned his forehead against the omega’s, “you didn’t, you didn’t know so it’s not your fault. He wasn’t communicating to you and so it just leaves you to assume, since Tendou is normally very vocal about pretty much everything” kissing Semi’s nose, the omega feeling himself become a little less tense as he nodded in agreement, “so you thought he wanted them as well, your not some idiot Eita…...you were simply undeservedly lied to…...you’re an amazing person who just wants a family.”

Semi leaned up and kissed the alpha softly, both of them closing their eyes as the kept on kissing each other. No tongue, no heat, just soft kisses to show each other how much they care for each other, Semi so glad that he has the blond here to hold him; surprised that after all these years of dealing with this pain in the ass.

That he actually really likes him…...and apparently everyone else saw it except himself.

Konoha placed his hands over the omega’s stomach and gently rubbed it, Semi placing his hands over his. Konoha pulled away from the kissing, the omega opening his eyes and looked at Konoha with shock as he saw the blond start to cry. The omega softly squeezed the alpha’s hands like Konoha always does for him, even before all of this, that Konoha’s was of showing affection without getting too close, always giving Semi a smile in reassurance; Semi giving him the same sad smile.

"I miss him Eita” Konoha sniffing and clenched his eyes shut, “I miss him so much that it hurts” hugging the omega’s stomach, “I can’t even begin to imagine how much this is hurting you.”

Semi didn’t know he bonded that much with Kazue, but then he thought back to the multiple occasions when Konoha would play and talk with Kazue; how happy his son was with the blond. The alpha pretty much filled the void of the daddy, and Konoha seemed to have gotten the connection of thinking of Kazue of his own. Seeing the alpha starting to break made the omega start to break as well, both of them unable to tear their eyes from each other as they both started to cry.

"I miss my baby so much” Semi balled as he squeezed the alpha’s arms, “I miss him so much that I want to see him, I had such feeling that he was going to be different…….that I as finally going to meet my child…...and them be alive!”

This piece of information made Konoha cry even more, not knowing the omega had went through what he was going to assume premature labors, slamming his lips onto Semi’s. Their kiss becoming a little heated, Konoha sliding his tongue against Semi’s lips for permission, the omega opening without hesitation and twirled their tongues around each others. Konoha raised his arms up and gently caressed the omega’s bruised and swollen cheek, pulling back from the kiss and panted a bit, wiping some of the omega’s tears with his thumb and rubbed their noses together.

"What are we” Semi whispers as he places a hand on the alpha’s that was caressing his face.

"Alpha and Omega” Konoha snorted, chuckling as Semi slapped him response with his left hand.

"No dumbass!”

"If this is some form of foreplay than you’re doing an amazing job.”

Semi lightly slapped him again while blushing, “I’m serious, what are we supposed to call each other now?”

"Well, I would love for you to call me your boyfriend” Konoha shrugs and gave the omega a nervous laugh, “although it’s completely up to you.”

"So you meant it that you liked me from the first moment” Semi raising an eyebrow as he guided the alpha’s hands back over to his stomach.

Konoha smiled, “yup, I know it’s a bit cheesy and all.”

"Very cheesy.”

"But” Konoha giving a small blush, Semi hardly seeing the alpha blush and found it to be extremely adorable, “it’s very much true.”

"Why didn’t you say something?”

Konoha gave Semi a look, “because you and Tendou were dating and still very much liking each other at that point, and I really don’t like the idea of intentionally putting the moves on someone who is in a courtship.”

Semi blushed, “well sorry for asking, I just surprised that you hadn’t went out with anyone else because your not that bad looking.”

"Not that bad looking eh” Konoha wriggling his eyebrows as Semi rolled his eyes, “10/10.”

"More like 4/10” Semi lied as he smirked, Konoha looking personally offended by that.

'There’s that smile’ Konoha couldn’t help but think as Semi smirked at him, the bruises and cuts all over his face doing nothing to detour the alpha on how he thought the omega looked.

Still looking beautiful to him.

"You clearly have bad eyesight.”

"Who knows” Semi frowns, “wouldn’t be surprised if I ending up going blind because a nerve or something got fucked up falling down the stairs.”

"Hey hey” Konoha raising his voice just a tad, “let's just focus on the happier stuff right now, I want to see you smile again…..even if it’s just for a little bit longer” pecking Semi’s nose as the omega blushes, “I love your smile and I know Kazue will want you to be happy and not crying all the time.”

"It’s going to be hard” Semi mumbled as he felt the empty feeling want to consume him.

"I know doll” Konoha responded, gently rubbing the omega’s stomach again in soothing circles, “but Kazue and I want you to heal up quickly and be as happy as you can possibly be…….I’m not saying force yourself, but don’t feel like you have to hide at the same time. Don’t try to hold back on laughing because you FEEL like you have to be upset, allow yourself to be happy when you’re feeling happy, and let yourself cry when you’re sad.”

"I can’t promise you anything” Semi sniffed, “I don’t want to lie to you and say that I’m going to do it.”

Konoha just smiles, “you being honest is all I ask for, just as long as you promise me that you will laugh at my jokes whenever I tell them.”

"Now I can’t promise shit with that dumbass” Semi kissing him with a small chuckle, Konoha snorting as he kissed the omega back.

Konoha still couldn’t believe it…….Eita Semi is kissing him, letting him hold him. Talk to him, still wanting to be with him. Couldn’t get enough of the omega’s abrasive personality, couldn’t get enough of his soft and plump lips. Those intoxicating intense brown eyes were something to behold.

"But promise me this Konoha” Semi mummers as the pull apart from each other, their lips centimeters away from each other, both of them staring at each other with half lidded eyes, “please don’t leave me alone.”

Not like Manabu…….not like Tendou…...not like his alpha whenever it came to the death of their children. Never visiting in him when he has a premature labor, always leaving him to limp himself to the infirmary after he was beaten. Almost everyone in the school broke a promise and left him…..the only one who didn’t in that school was Tooru, always being a man of his word.

Inwardly pleading Konoha to not leave him.

"I promise I won’t……...” Konoha raising an eyebrow at him, “…….boyfriend?”

Semi’s face turned a deep shade of red at the thought of having a boyfriend…...and so quickly.

But Konoha was asking and not stating it.

'Does he really want a relationship with me’ Semi mouth opening and shutting, not sound coming out.

Konoha didn’t get impatient, he just stared at the omega wanting him to be ok. He knew Semi just got out of a relationship that was around seven years, he wouldn’t be upset if the omega wanted to wait.

As long as Semi doesn’t push him away then he’s fine.

"Y-You want to be m-my boyfriend?”

Konoha nodded with the biggest smile on his face.

"Boyfriend” Semi repeated as he felt himself get so flustered that his stomach started churning, “…..my boyfriend...”

"So is that a yes or let’s wait and see” Konoha chuckling as he brushed some of the omega’s messy hair out of his face, “I will take whichever one.”

Semi didn’t know how else to handle his rapidly beating heart and nervousness, nervous that he was going to disappoint him. Didn’t want to fuck up like he did with Tendou. Didn’t want to disappoint and scare Konoha off with his need to have children. Didn’t want to be a bad omega and still be unable to produce children.

'Oh god I’m going to fuck up!’

Without warning Semi threw up on the both of them.

 

-11:30 P.M.-

 

"You did so good mommy” Nao kept on praising as he planted another kiss on his momma’s lips with a big and goofy smile, eyeing Isamu carefully as the small bond alpha was staring wide eyed at Tobio as he looked like he really wanted to hold the older omega and cry. Isamu sat in Oikawa’s lap next to Tobio and started bouncing his leg up and down, Isamu giggling and looking up at the brunette with a big smile.

"This fun” Oikawa chuckles as Isamu keeps on giggling and claps his hands in excitement.

"What you name” the small blond asks as he pointed to Oikawa, Nao narrowing his eyes a bit as he didn’t seem to like the blond getting the brunette’s attention all that much.

"My name is Oikawa” he responds in sweet tone as he absolutely adores this kid, not noticing how upset Nao seemed to be by it, patting the blond on the head.

He then pointed to Tobio and started to cry, “and that is my pretty omega!!”

"MY MOMMY” Nao growls as Isamu tries to climb on Tobio’s lap, Nao slapping the younger alpha’s hand, “no sir!”

Isamu starts crying even louder that Keiji, was sitting on a few seats down in between Kuroo and Bokuto, started to stand up to go tend to his overly emotional son. Tobio lightly slapped Nao on the hand and gave him the stink eye, Nao immediately bowing his head and hugged his momma’s neck.

Oikawa held a hand up to a worried Keiji and stood up with the small alpha still in his hands, “you talk to your boyfriends” snorting as Keiji, Kuroo and Bokuto all blushed, bouncing and swaying Isamu in his hold. The small alpha clinging onto the brunette as he kept on crying.

"You’re ok Isamu” Oikawa coos as the little boy looks up at him, “do you like Tobio?”

"I love pretty omega!”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him and then at Tobio, the omega responding, “his momma and his big brother told me he cries when he sees pretty omegas.”

Oikawa had to hold back from laughing as he looked around to make sure other people in the waiting room weren’t listening in, smiling at Tobio and gave him a wink, “well the kid has a good eye.”

Tobio looking away with a small smile and a blush, still unable to stop thinking about the drunk ‘I love you’ and proposal…...even though the brunette doesn’t seem to remember it. What made him blush and swoon a bit more was for the fact that his boyfriend seemed to be good with kids. Why was he actually not upset with not hearing a proposal so early in their relationship…...with Atsumu it obviously didn’t turn out well. But Oikawa wasn’t Atsumu, Oikawa even from the beginning had treated him like royalty once he got a chance to apologize for the glasses shop and for smacking him in the eye with his powerful volleyball serve. He is going through all this madness and ‘dating’ a guy he hates, but is still waiting for him every night to kiss and talk about their days.

Making Tobio blush even harder

"I’m sorry momma” Nao grumbles as he buried his head in his mother’s neck, Tobio lightly patting his back

"I accept your apology” then turned the small alpha’s head towards Isamu and pointed to him, “now say sorry, he only wanted a hug Nao.”

"But you are my mommy!”

"While I am, Isamu is also my friend and you hurt his feelings” raising an eyebrow at him that made the small alpha clamp his mouth shut as he tried opening it again, “he’s your friend too, now go up to him and say sorry.”

Nao looked at Isamu up in Oikawa’s hold, then looked at his mom and pointed, “he’s my best friend and cousin.”

"That’s right” Oikawa setting a somewhat calm Isamu down, the young alpha looking at Nao with big green eyes, “and he needs to know that you’re not mad at him.”

"I’m not mad!”

Tobio gave him what Kuroo calls ‘Satan’s Eye’ at his son, not liking the fact that his son raised his voice at him again, Nao immediately hopping off of Tobio and gave a quick bow in apology. He then walked over to Isamu, the two of them blinking at each other for a moment, Tobio, Oikawa and everyone else staring at them intently; just waiting to see what will happen between to very emotional tiny alphas. Nao started to cry and ran up and hugged Isamu, the small alpha hugging him back, most of everyone ‘oohing’ and ‘awing’; Tobio and Keiji just shook their heads at their sons.

Both loving them, but seriously wondering how they are their children.

Oikawa knowing how he and Daishou used to be that close in their tiny years, remembering the two of them doing the exact same thing. Both get into a tiny disagreement but then would make up not even a couple of minute, Oikawa was still surprised his dad pushed them to make up; for a moment seeing tiny versions of himself and Daishou balling and hugging each other. He remembered how Iwaizumi, even when they became friends when they were five, how much his friend slapped him every time he reached for a hug.

Oikawa chuckled to himself, ‘still hits me if I try.’

"Oh they are definitely going to be best friends” Oikawa commented to Tobio and Keiji, the two omegas looking at each other and gave each other small smiles, “this is what two small alphas will do when they actually see each other as friends” unable to hold back at the laughter at Nao and Isamu constantly apologizing to each other as they kept on hugging each other, “if they didn’t they would be hitting each other right now.”

"Are you speaking from personal experience” Kuroo snickered as he didn’t realize what he was doing and wrapped an arm around Keiji’s shoulder, Hikaru sitting in Kuroo’s lap snickering at his mother blushing at the action while chomping on a carrot, Bokuto giving out a small whistle and wrapped an arm around Keiji as well. He and Kuroo both looked at each other from the corner of their eyes with a raised eyebrow, Keiji blushing even harder as the two alpha’s look at him. He bowed his head and fidgeted his fingers, Hikaru tapping his thigh, looking up and took the carrot his son handed over to him with a nod.

Bokuto and Kuroo both looking back at each other, Kuroo unable to get that drunk confession the owl told him out of his head. How he slept with Keiji not only once…...but twice. That he’s fooled around with his little brother on multiple occasions and almost slept with him, Kuroo knew that Bokuto used to have a crush on his little brother, but all he could think of was ‘WHAT THE HELL?!’.

Bokuto jealous that Kuroo has dated this angel. Jealous that he has a kid with him. Jealous that Keiji’s attention was going to be taken away to focus more on Kuroo. He’s happy for Kuroo that he’s not moping around about losing his love, he’s been hearing about it since the day the two of them became best friends; but damn if he didn’t feel inferior in comparison. All of this is driving him a little crazy with jealousy, and from what he can see in Kuroo’s eyes, he can see the same. Only ‘upside’ so to speak would be that Kuroo can’t make moves on him since the omega is married…...a bad marriage that he knows Keiji wants to get out of from the conversations the two of them have had. But that’s what scares him, is that once Keiji leaves his alpha that he will go straight for the baby daddy of his first child.

Iwaizumi, who was standing up and talking with Suga, snickered as well and looked over at his best friend, “personal experience being that he didn’t like Daizo from the first moment he laid eyes on him and tried to beat him up, in return Daizo attacked him and threw legos at him all the time.”

"I didn’t just attack him” Oikawa pouted, “he antagonized me!”

"By offering you a hug?”

"A very aggressive hug!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “from what Papa has told me you started it, all Daizo did was borrow some legos, he asked politely and gave you a hug, and then you threw a lego at his head.”

"Really” Tobio raising an eyebrow at him with a small smirk, “over legos?”

"I was only three!”

"And kept that tradition on for another seven years until we stopped playing with legos” Iwaizumi, “and then you used volleyballs.”

"Hey at that point that asshole was asking for it!”

"Just like you ask for it when I hit you upside the head or headbutt you” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes.

"Because one day I want to hug you and not hit me” Oikawa whined as he threw his head back in annoyance, Bokuto and Tobio snorting in reaction, Nao and Isamu holding each others hand and looking up at Oikawa with confusion.

"You know I don’t want any trash all over me” Iwaizumi smirks as Suga slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from busting out laughing, Oikawa looking personally offended, looking especially betrayed when Tobio couldn’t hold back from laughing.

"Hey Iwa” Futakuchi walking back over to the group and next to the older alpha, Iwa giving him a small nod in response, “I haven’t heard from Daishou and he hasn’t responded back to me in over two hours and he was my ride here; can I have Akinari’s number please and see if he’s available?”

"Why didn’t you hitch a ride with some of your other coworkers?”

"Because I’m under direct orders from the snake to stay with Tobio, at least be in the same room as him and that he would be here to pick us and the rest of you guys up” Futakuchi groans as Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him, “and I’m getting highly annoyed of having to leave voice mail messages, asshole probably forgot to take his pills because he’s normally very responsive even when he is busy, asshole can multitask like nobody's business.”

This came as a shock to Iwaizumi, “he’s still taking those pills?”

Futakuchi nodded, “yeah, his dad won’t let him off of them.”

"Does his dad realize that his son is an adult and can make his own choices” Oikawa frowns as he walks up to the two of them and set his hands on his hips, “he is still very sick?”

"You should know Seiji enough to know that he will never let Daishou have a say” Futakuchi snaps, really pissed off that his cousin was ignoring him and didn’t just send him a message saying ‘I can’t make it’, at least he was notified, “from what I still understand he still gets sick when he’s off of those things, Daishou is normally very good at communicating so I’m a little pissed.”

Iwaizumi frowns clicks onto his Papa’s contact, not exactly pleased to be doing this, really not wanting to have much contact Daishou. All the alpha reminded him of was his little brother, and while his fathers want to reconnect with Daishou at least, Iwaizumi wasn’t having it. He didn’t hate Daishou, far from it. Avoiding this side of the family was his goal that he had been successful with until Daizo raped his best friend’s omega, now he’s ‘forced’ in a sense to see Daishou and Futakuchi.

"Thank you Iwa” Futakuchi giving his head a small bow, “hopefully he will give us a ride to our homes” walking back to the corner of the room and faced the wall, leaning on the wall and impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

"Alright guys” Konoha walking out in a different shirt from before, “Semi’s asleep and wants all of us to go home and not stay here all night.”

Tobio frowned, “bu-”

"Blueberry” Konoha interrupts with a smile, “I got thrown up on and got my ass handed to me by someone with a twisted wrist and a broken leg” Oikawa walking and sitting next to the raven haired omega and snorted as Iwaizumi continued to talk to Suga “this is what his request is, but he for sure wants to see you tomorrow, he just wants to make sure you, Nao and the little guy in your stomach are laying in a comfortable bed and to make sure the baby is going to be safe.”

Tobio nodded as he wasn’t surprised, he would probably be very worked up about it if their roles were reversed, placing a hand on his small and swollen stomach, “I will be back here early in the morning” then looks at Nao, “but I don’t want him to be cooped up in a hospital all day, he will go stir crazy and find some crazy way to entertain himself that would probably get us kicked out, surprised he was well behaved when I was in the hospital.”

"I would volunteer to watch him” Konoha sighs as he wipes some of his blond hair out of his face, setting his a hand on his hip, “but I promised Semi that I would be here bright and early since Daichi is letting me have a few days off”

Tobio looked over to Keiji, the older omega, Kuroo and Bokuto all watching Hikaru, Isamu and Nao show off their pictures they have all drawn, “I don’t want to ask Keiji since he has to work and take care of two kids, plus I know he wants to come up here as well.”

"What about your brothers” Konoha pointing to Kuroo and Bokuto.

"They’ve got to get up early to make up for lost volleyball practice along with Iwa” the omega sighing, the alpha resisting the urge to hold the omegas hand out in public, “then I know they all have to work the evening shifts since they don’t have a game tomorrow…..so they are booked all day tomorrow.”

Oikawa looked at Tobio with a frown, feeling bad that the younger man was even having an issue with this. He technically was supposed to practice with the others, but now that he thought about it…...he could easily bring him along or just skip and hang out with the little guy. He didn’t have to work tomorrow, and he did want to see if he could take Tobio out on a date; couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Futakuchi was getting Akinari…...maybe he can talk him into getting some help.

Plus he needed to get Nao to like him since he’s not leaving Tobio…...might as well start now. He knows the small alpha ain’t the biggest fan of him, but it can’t be that difficult to get the small alpha to like him.

"I can skip volleyball practice and watch your little troublemaker” Oikawa smiles as he scooted himself just a bit closer to the omega, “plus I can have Akinari do something special for us afterwards.”

"Oikawa I can’t ask you to skip volleyball practice” Tobio frowns.

Oikawa just smiles and lazily waves his hand back and forth, “it’s not a problem beautiful, it’s not mandatory, I can take him off your hand and get some quality time to get your son to like me.”

"Are you sure?” Tobio giving a small blush, Konoha giving an amused smile and gave out a small yawn, “he’s not going to go easy on you.”

"It will be fine momma bear” Oikawa really having to hold back on kissing the omega, Konoha feeling sorry for the guy as it was painfully obvious to read the hesitation in the brunette’s body language, “Nao and I will have some bonding time and hopefully by the end of it he will somewhat like me.”

Konoha snorted, “he’s a good kid, just show him that you’re not here to steal his momma away from him and you two should be cool.”

Oikawa nodded, “and since Akinari is probably going to be here to pick us up since snake is M.I.A. right now; don’t know what the fuck the asshole is doing that he just HAD ditch us…...”

 

-

 

Daishou was thrown on his stomach as he kept on crying, butt in the air as Tooru re-entered him and continued to brutally fuck him. Tooru leaning down over him and licked the younger man’s ear, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumped him.

"Stop please” Daishou cried at the over-stimulation as the new mark on his neck warmed up that made him curl up against the alpha, hearing the alpha chuckle as he pounded harder into the younger man.

"You’re mouth is saying one thing” he panted as he grabbed onto Daishou’s hair and yanked his head back, seeing nothing but delicious fear written all over his face as he cried out in pain, “but your body's saying another” slamming his lips on Daishou’s and jammed his tongue in his mouth, both of them groaning in each others mouths.

 

-

 

"..I was thinking we can have a nice dinner at his home” Oikawa smiles, “of course Futakuchi will have to be there, but he’s proven to mind his own business when you and I have our time alone together.”

"What about Nao?”

"Nao can hang out with Semi and I while you two mingle” Konoha spoke up as he gave the omega a side hug, “that way Nao will be out to play for a while, then be up here with Semi and I later in the day, I know Semi would want to see the little bugger for a bit.”

"Do I need to pay the both of you” Tobio looking back and forth between the two alphas, blushing with embarrassment when they both started laughing.

"Blueberry you don’t have to pay us shit” Konoha giving the omega a light shake, “save up your money as much as you can for the up and coming troublemaker number two.”

"Seriously” Oikawa calming down and poked his forehead, “I’m doing this because I want to, I will talk to Papa when he gets here to take us back to the hotel, Nao and I will have a great time tomorrow, and then you and I will have an actual date.”

"I hope so” Tobio starting to blush profusely as he knows he needs to bring it up at some point, as it kept on nagging at him, “I would like to talk to you tomorrow about something important tomorrow anyway.”

Oikawa didn’t know if he should be excited or scared, but for the sake of his boyfriend’s sanity he smiles, “I can’t wait, hope it’s something good!”

"I-It should be” his blush deepening as he heard Oikawa’s voice as clear as day in his head say ‘marry me’ on the top of his lungs that he was surprised no one came to investigate.

"And I would probably go ahead and bring some overnight clothes for the little guy” Konoha wiggling his eyes up and down, “for mommy and ‘daddy’ to have some ALONE time.”

"Oh my god” Tobio face palms as Oikawa high-fives the blond alpha, standing himself up, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

"Well will you” Konoha questions with a smirk.

Tobio’s blushed as he headed to the hallways, “…..yes.”

"YES” Oikawa pumping his fist in the air, Konoha slapping his back in congratulations.

"Heading to the bathroom brother, be back in a moment” Tobio says as he walks by his brother, Bokuto, Keiji and the kids.

Kuroo snapped his head up and smiles, “alright, call if you need anything” looking back down to the three children too in deep of conversation with Bokuto about their drawings.

Tobio smiling at his happy son as he walked out of the waiting room. He walk down the oddly empty hallway, looking around it as he starts softly humming to himself, sticking both of his hands under his shirt and onto his small swollen stomach. He gave a small smile as he hummed a little louder, very curious on what the gender was going to be.

Was he going to have another boy?

Or will have a baby girl like Keiji?

Or will he be surprised and have twins again…...the omega shaking his as he was not ready for that.

Alpha…...that would be something. One little alpha was enough, he wasn’t sure is he would be ready for a second one.

Beta…..he guesses a beta might be nice considering he wouldn’t have to witness his child going through a rut of a heat. But never hung out with any betas much, so that might be a challenge socially.

Omega…...nope. He didn’t want an omega after what had happened to his baby. He didn’t want to have to worry about losing the child, didn’t want to be plagued with the memories of losing Tooru all over again.

Touching the blue gem that hug around his neck, “I miss you.”

He pulled his shirt up a bit and looked at his stomach, “I can’t wait to meet you” eyes widening a bit as he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He couldn’t help but smile as the time was approaching that he was going to set up a ‘bonding schedule’ of sorts, knowing that this warmth wave was the beginning, which means he was going to need an alpha…...hopefully Oikawa, will need to step in to bond. The more bonding with the alpha the better, it will help ease his troubled mind that the pregnancy will go smoothly….hopefully.

"Look at you, already hopping for momma’s attention” Tobio cooed, rubbing his stomach, feeling another wave of warmth wash over him, “you know how happy you’re making me feel right now?”

He couldn’t stop smiling as the waves of warmth keep washing over him still, “I’m going to take a wild guess that you’re going to be a chatty baby” Tobio not paying attention to whoever was walking right in front of him, “it’s ok, momma’s secretly a little chatty himse-”

"Tobio Kuroo from the news” an unknown man yanking the omega into the bathroom Tobio was about to head into, shoving the omega against the wall, easily able to hold the omega’s hands in his one large hand behind his back, face up close to Tobio’s that he tried to kiss him, the omega snapping his head to the side as the alpha’s lips landed on his cheek, “oh come on princess of the media, just one little kiss.”

"No” Tobio simply stated, pissed off that he can’t walk through a fucking hospital to go to the damn bathroom in peace, someone always has to fuck up his good mood, “I’m in relationship.”

"Well I know that” licking Tobio’s cheek, making a pleased hum, “so it’s true what they say about pregnant omega’s, you taste just like cotton candy.”

"Did you seriously try to come and assault me just lick me” Tobio glaring at him, really pissed off that he seriously can’t have some goddamn peace, “if so, you had your fun so would you let go of me and I won’t press charges.”

"Oh come on Tobio” hands sliding under his shirt and cupped his small breasts and gave it a small squeeze, the omega about to lose it as he glared daggers and squirmed in his hold, “lets just have a little fun where no cameras are at, no one will know…...not even Futakuchi.”

"Quit fondling me” Tobio snapped as he kneed the alpha in the groin, the alpha automatically letting go of him, the omega punching him in the face and knocked him to the floor, the alpha starting to growl at him, “I’m getting tired of people thinking they can fuck me and my friends over” Tobio giving him one swift kick that knocked the alpha on his back, spitting at him as he walked off to the doors to get to the hallway.

He can hold it.

"Not so fast you prissy bitch” yanking Tobio by the back of his shirt back into the bathrooms, slamming him on the floor on his back, without warning before the omega could react he was flipped onto his hands and knees. Tobio about to get up to snap at him when he slammed his foot on the back of Tobio’s head, the omega’s vision getting black spots in it that it made him dizzy, starting to panic when he started to pull his sweatpants and boxers down, “ain’t your mommy and daddy ever teach you to obey an alpha?”

"I don’t have to obey no one” refusing to turn back into his six year old self, refusing to let himself get used and abused like he was by his father and his pals, Atsumu, Daizo and many other alphas that have been harassing him nonstop since his face as been plastered on the news, “I’m my own fucking person who is not anyone’s sex toy!”

"But that’s what you omegas are” the alpha holding the omega’s hands behind his back, holding the omega’s legs down with his own, sticking a finger inside Tobio start to scream, “especially beauties like you who are especially bred to be under an alphas foot to breed.”

"GET OFF” Tobio freaking out over this, thrashing his body around to break free, afraid for his and his babies life, “I need my boyfriend!!”

Oikawa.

Kuroo.

Futakuchi.

Literally anyone at this point.

Feeling so god damn weak for being easily taken down, needing to fix this problem as soon as possible.

"God you feel so ti-”

"FUCK OFF” Tobio had to blink when he heard the voice.

The one fucking voice that Tobio doesn’t want to hear ever again…….especially when being taken advantage of like this…...sounded like a deeper voiced Atsumu.

'Please let me be imagining things.’

He felt the weight of the alpha off of him, twisting his body as two hooded figures dragged the unconscious alpha out the door. Tobio was about to call out to them when they just slammed the door, leaving Tobio confused and dumbfounded. He stood up from the floor, having to hold himself against the bathroom stall for a moment, feeling his head pounding from when the alpha’s foot slammed his head against the floor. He ran up to the door and slammed it open, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he looked side to side, seeing a foot being dragged around the corner. Against his better judgment, he ran after them.

'Who the fuck are they?’

 

-

 

"Fucking go and get the van ready” Atsumu snapped at his brother as he panted heavily, not realizing how out of shape he was, shoving Osamu out of the closet, “then go and hurry up and find a wheelchair, I will hide out in here and knock him out again is he wakes up!”

Osamu ran to the edge of the hallway, eyes widening and pulled his hood over his head, hoping Tobio didn’t see his face as he ran back to the closet. He slammed the door open and didn’t waste any time running in it, slamming his hand on his brother’s mouth as he slammed the door shut. He didn’t see a lock on the door and rolled his eyes as he breathed heavily, pulling on the door as hard as he could in case Tobio decided he wanted to try and open it.

"What the fuck did I just tell you fucking idiot” Atsumu snapped, eye twitching in aggravation.

"He’s coming down this hallway you fucking twat” Osamu spat, Atsumu eyes widening, “I would rather not get our asses caught less than twelve hours after we made the stupid fucking deal, and I know Tobio will not be happy to see your ass and would demand to know why you’re around!”

The alpha who attacked and almost raped Tobio started to groan, the blond glaring down at him, blaming this fucking asshole for them having to jump out of hiding. He wasn’t about to let his ex be taken advantaged of again, not wanting to see and hear those tears and cries for help, not letting the omega go through the same shit he put him through when the omega was fifteen.

He growled at the alpha and stomped on the alpha’s head, “pathetic.”

"You really shouldn’t be talking” Osamu rolling his eyes as he looked out the window on the door, Atsumu wanted to argue, but he knew he would end up being put in his place very quickly.

He’s already had to have his brother talk him out of drinking alcohol.

"Now duck or something so if he looks in here he won’t see your sorry ass” Osamu snaps, Atsumu standing on the other side of his brother and looked out.

There Tobio was, up and close after all these years. Literally just the door between the two of them. Looking a lot more mature than the last time he’s seen him, and despite how beautiful he was then, he just seemed to have gotten more attractive. Still adoring those beautiful dark blue eyes that always never ceases to make him weak in the knees, his dark and soft hair that always brought out his eyes. His skin glowing due to his pregnancy, which he’s really wondering if Futakuchi really is the dad. He pursed his lips as he felt bad about insinuating that he’s probably cheating on Futakuchi, because he knew the omega is an extremely loyal person when it comes to relationships; but something about this whole situation seemed off.

Tobio looked at the mirror on the door, the twins ducking down to stay out of view, looking over to make sure that the alpha was still unconscious on the floor, sighing at the man was still knocked out from when he stomped on him a moment ago. Atsumu was glad that Tooru gave them scent blockers, otherwise they would have already been caught, but the scent of Tobio still smelled intoxicating to him still. He licked his lips as he plugged his nose to keep himself from inhaling his scent, knowing if he kept letting himself breath him in, he will cave and blow their cover.

Osamu giving him a death glare.

Osamu pulled the door as Tobio decided to set his hand on the door knob, both of the brothers sweating profusely as they hoped Tobio would change his mind.

'Of course my brother had to date someone nosy’ Osamu couldn’t help but think, but he couldn’t dislike the omega because of it. If anything he likes the omega and thought he would have fit into the family well, Kita liked him a lot too, and that’s a hard thing to do with that intimidating omega.

"MOMMY” the two alphas and the omega jumping when they heard the tiny alpha scream, “we about to go bye bye!”

"Your brother is freaking out a bit on you Tobio” Futakuchi chuckles, the two alphas peaking their heads to see Nao in Tobio’s arms, the small alpha giving the omega a kiss on the lips.

Atsumu finding it cute at how much Tobio and Nao seem to have a close bond, loving the small smile the omega gave his son.

'I always knew he would be good with kids.’

"I was so scared that you and bubba got hurt mommy” Nao frowned as he leaned his head on his mother’s shoulder, letting out a yawn and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I’m not hurt” giving Nao a kiss on the top of his head, giving him stomach a small rub with his free hand, “bubba and I are ok, we just got a little lost is all.”

"You know I don’t believe that” Futakuchi says as he wrapped an arm around the omega’s shoulders, “who hurt you?”

Atsumu raised an eye at the brunette, actually pleasantly surprised at how observant he is. Tobio looking uncomfortable as he set his chin on Nao’s head.

"You know I won’t demand any answers from you” Futakuchi leaning his head against Tobio’s with a sad smile, “but you do realize how dangerous it is to be out on your own with how popular you are right now, every time we go out you get harassed in some fashion, so it actually makes me a bit nervous having you being on your own.”

Tobio sighs, “I’m not used to all of this yet.”

"You never really will be in all honestly” the brunette frowned as he gestured the omega to the end of the hallway, “now let's go, I heard trash is watching your little one and I want the kid to be full of energy to torture him.”

Tobio gives a small chuckle, this being music to Atsumu’s ears as he missed the beautiful sound that came out of the omega’s lips, “I’m sure Nao won’t be too much problem.”

"Tch, I’m just waiting to see him tomorrow with a black eye” Futakuchi smirks as he guides the omega towards the end of the hallway. Tobio takes one last look at the closet with a small frown, giving out a small sigh as he just shook his head and walked along with Futakuchi.

Atsumu blinks back the tears, even after all these years he was still head over heels in love with this omega. Still can’t get over the omega’s beautiful personality and looks. Pissed off that he has a strong suspicion that Nao might be his, trying to gather a little more information before he officially claims the five year old as his. Wishing he could take back that stupid night, that stupid fucking mistake that costs him to lose Tobio, knowing he scarred the omega. He could tell by how tense the omega got as soon as he screamed at the alpha on top of him earlier in the bathroom, just the sound of his voice makes him alert.

He let a tear roll down his cheek as he wrapped a hand around the engagement ring hanging around his neck, still do this day unable to get rid of the damn thing.

'I fucked up.’

 

-Saturday October 18th 7:00 A.M.-

 

"Ok he’s still sleeping” Tobio says as he laid the tiny alpha on the couch, placing his Iron Man blanket on the tiny boy as he clutched on tighter to his stuffed cat, “but he should be waking up any time for breakfast.”

Oikawa snorted as he saw the worry in Tobio’s eyes, wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist and pecked his lips, “Tobio I’m fine, you gave me the rundown on your apartment, I will make this little boy some kick ass bacon and eggs, make sure to give him milk and water, Avenger movies are his favorites, he should have a nap between an hour to two hours, make sure that he goes potty when supposed to, make sure he cleans up after himself as he knows how to do so, don’t try to scratch him behind the ear as he hates it and will try to bite your finger off, loves hugs, cuddling and having his hair played with when he’s upset, he loves to draw when he’s not running or watching a movie and I will pay for his favorite pepperoni pizza for lunch.”

"You remembered all of that” Tobio blushing with a small smile, still a little shaken up from the previous night and was glad to be held by the alpha, he didn’t tell anyone to not freak anyone out as he was just glad the two strangers saved him in time.

Still wondering who they were.

"Of course beautiful” Oikawa smiles as he hugs the omega, placing a kiss on his lips, for some reason he was loving the feeling of Tobio’s slightly swollen stomach against his stomach, “I want to make you feel as comfortable as possible that Nao and I will be fine, he and I will get along splendidly by the end of this babysitting adventure.”

"I’m still going to be a nervous wreck” Tobio wrapping an arm around the alpha’s shoulders, the brunette swaying them side to side, “since I know how unpredictable and how much Nao is still cautious of you.”

I know but I promise that I will send you text updates throughout the day and please don’t stress yourself out” placing a small kiss on his forehead, “I know how you can be, go have some fun and spend the day with Semi and Konoha, I know Semi was really happy to see you there.”

"I’m just glad he’s still alive” frowning, “but Kazue is gone and it hurts me to know that he’s in that much pain.”

"Makes you think about Nao and the little guy huh” Oikawa swaying them still and gave the omega a reassuring smile as the omega nodded, “little guy and Nao will be fine because you are a good mother, now I want you to be in a good mood and not freak out ok?”

"I will try” Tobio sighed, “but seriously thank you, I don’t like Nao being at the playcare during the weekends, Hinata isn’t there and he’s the only one that can handle Nao for the most part.”

"Orange omega who’s engaged to Kenma right?”

Tobio nodded, “that would be the dumbass.”

"You call Hinata a dumbass” Tooru snorted, “I mean I know that’s one of your favorite words, but damn every time he comes up in conversation, he’s mostly called the ‘dumbass’.”

It’s a long story that I won’t have time for” Tobio rolling his eyes as Oikawa chuckles, “god why can’t I calm down?”

"Because you’re a mom” Oikawa responded as he stuck out his tongue a bit, “your going to be worrying for the rest of your life.”

"Damn it.”

Ok Tobio I will start some breakfast for the little guy while you go out of have some quality time with Semi and Konoha” planting a kiss on the omega’s lip, grabbing the shoulder backpack off of the omega’s shoulders and set it by the couch, sitting on his knees and kissed Tobio’s small stomach, feeling a small wave of warmth wash over him. His smile grew as it made him feel happier, looking up to see Tobio staring at him with wide eyes. He snorted and stood himself up and kissed the omega on the lips again, “I can’t wait for tonight.”

"Same here” Tobio really hoping he doesn’t scare off the alpha by the end of the night.

Oikawa guided his boyfriend to the door, placing one last lingering kiss on the omega’s lips before they opened the door, Futakuchi standing by the stairs with his arms across his chest. He jumped a bit as the older alpha opened the door, looking at him with a smirk, “oh god this is going to be wonderful.”

"See now you’re just assuming that things are going to go bad” Oikawa unwillingly letting go the omega’s hand as he leaned against the door, forcing himself to not lose it when Tobio intertwined his finger’s with the younger alpha’s, “I’m excellent with kids.”

"Not with kids who don’t immediately don’t bow down and worship you” Futakuchi smirks, “from what I understand this little guy stomped on your foot multiple times when he first met you.”

"You told him?” Oikawa gasps at Tobio, hand over his heart.

Tobio rolled his eyes, “came up in conversation since he asked me how the two of us first met.”

"It was bonus to hear you got a black eye from him as well” Futakuchi sticking his tongue at him with a smug smile, “I hope to see one again when we pick you up.”

"You will be sorely disappointed druggie” Oikawa smiling at the irritated look the younger alpha gave at the nickname, pointing to his face, “not a finger will be laid on the merchandise.”

Futakuchi snorted as Tobio face palmed.

"Boys lets get a move on, I got to get the house ready for tonight” Akinari calls out from the first floor, sticking his head out of the van and took a sip of his coffee, looking like all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"We better go since Akinari ain’t a morning person” Futakuchi gently pulling on the omega’s hand to the stairs, “we can’t screw around like we can with Daishou.”

"Still haven’t heard from him?” Oikawa frowning, a little worried as Daishou is normally very responsive, knowing the alpha would have said one word to them at least by this point.

"No, and at this point I’m about to go hunt for him at his home after we drop off Tobio before we prepare your dinner tonight” Futakuchi not looking happy in the slightest, “asshole has some explaining to do.”

"Well hope you don’t end up killing him” Oikawa sighed as he looked behind to see Nao still sleeping on the couch, smiling at how he gives the same small pout his momma gives when he sleeps, “I should get to cooking before this boy wakes up.”

"Yeah he won’t be happy unless food is made” Tobio chuckles as he gives a small nod to Oikawa, the alpha returning the bow, although he wishes that he could kiss the omega goodbye, “please send me updates.”

"Will do beautiful” Oikawa nodding as Tobio and Futakuchi walk down the steps, the older alpha glad at how gentle and cautious the younger alpha was being with his omega, watching them get into the car and drive off before closing the door. He took a big sigh and set his hands on his hips, actually quite impressed how the omega seemed to keep this place clean, this apartment actually looking quite fancy for a one bedroom. He then looked down at Nao and brushed some hair out of the small alpha’s face, squatting down and dug through the bag he sat next to the couch; pulling out the alpha’s eye glasses case and his favorite sippy cup that the omega pointed out to him; still finding it funny and adorable of the small alpha’s obsession with Iron Man.

Well his was…….still is aliens, Kuroo’s is with cats, Bokuto is with owls and Iwaizumi’s is with dinosaurs and Godzilla; so he can’t judge.

He walked into the small kitchen and set the glasses case and sippy cup on the table on Nao’s seat, the small alpha loving that spot so he can see the TV while he’s eating from what Tobio told him. He saw a couple of big books stacked on the chair as he turned the stove on and cracked some eggs, opening the eggs onto a small skillet and setting some uncooked bacon onto another small skillet, remembering the omega told him Nao had always hated high chairs because of the restriction, and as soon as Nao was able to hold himself up he let the small alpha sit in a chair, Tobio using some old textbooks he never got around to returning to the school to let Nao sit on, so that way he can eat without having struggle. Oikawa was impressed that it didn’t take Nao long to learn, Tobio saying that Nao is very observant and catches onto things pretty quickly, and was determined to sit and eat like mommy. Nao will even help Hinata with the little ones when it comes to sitting at the table. He would wipe their mouths if they got some food on their face, correct them with ‘no sir’ or ‘no ma’am’ minus the slapping of the hand, Hinata having to drill that out of the alpha to not slap others in the playcare, Tobio showing him, Futakuchi and Akinari some videos Hinata took of the small alpha.

"Smart kid” as he moved the yolk around the skillet, really wondering who this boy’s dad is. He wanted to ask, but at the same time he didn’t want to know. Tobio had said his daddy is the ex that hurt him so much that he destroyed the car, remembering how Tobio will tense up every once in a while when people would ask, knowing he wouldn’t want to associate with someone who intentionally hurt and made his boyfriend seem a bit…….traumatized?

Seriously wondering what the fuck did that asshole did.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk, looking at the expiration date and sighed that this still had a few more weeks to go and poured it into the sippy cup. He set it back on the table and he went to turn on the TV, sticking in a random Avenger movie. He looked to see the little guy give a small grunt as he hugged the stuffed cat up closer to him, Oikawa giving his head a small pat as he walked back into the kitchen to finish up his breakfast. As annoying as the kid may seem to the brunette, he couldn’t help but like the little guy at the same time; and it was nice to see that the kid really does care for his mom.

Tobio and Nao are like two peas in a pod, except the small alpha is a lot more difficult to predict.

He opened up a couple of cabinets until he found the plates, none of them small, guessing Nao wants to be a big boy, and Tobio has told him, so he wants to use the big boy plates. He took a couple of them out and set placed a lot of bacon and eggs onto both of their plates as he knows this boy eats a lot, which is normal for a small alpha, and set the plate by the small alpha’s sippy cup and glasses case. As if right on cue, Nao hops off of the couch as he rubbed his eyes, clutching onto his stuffed cat as he slowly made his way to the kitchen; Oikawa slamming his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as Nao ran into the wall as he tried to enter the kitchen. Nao blinked a couple of times and shrugged, walking through the doorway and up to his chair. Oikawa took a sip of water as he watched the small alpha carefully, seeing Nao put his stuffed cat onto the table next to his plate, Oikawa about to help Nao climb onto the chair when the small alpha batted his hand away.

"I got this momma” Nao yawns as he manages to climb onto the chair with little problems, setting himself on top of the textbooks as he let out another yawn and stretched his little arms out. Oikawa became even more impressed when the small alpha rolled up his sleeves and set his napkin in his lap, giving Oikawa a small bow, “thank you momma.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him, really wondering just how awake this child really is, he would think the small alpha would have picked up on his scent, but then again when a small child is hungry their main focus will be sniffing out food. Nao was like a mini adult with the manners he’s displayed, but then again children of single parents tend to hold onto every word and action of the mom or dad, and usually have closer bonds than that of children of a two parent household.

They ate in silence, the only noise playing in the background was the Avenger movie he put on earlier. Nao let out a pleased hum as he started chomping on the food, taking a drink of his milk as you can see the energy in the little alpha start to kick in, sticking some bacon in his mouth as he opened his glasses case, putting on his glasses so he could see the movie better.

"This is good momma” Nao chirped as he turned his head to who he thought was his momma, jaw clenching as he saw none other than Oikawa in his momma’s spot. Nao’s eyes bugged out head, blinking a couple of times as Oikawa stared back at him, slowly raising the fork and sticking some eggs in his mouth. Nao took another bite of bacon as he kept his eyes on the brunette, “you are not momma.”

"No I am not.”

"Where is my momma?”

"Momma had to run some errands.”

"What errands?”

"Errands that he can’t take you with.”

"Why?”

"Adult errands.”

"Why are you here?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him, “momma wanted me to watch over you.”

Nao narrowed his eyes at the brunette as he took a drink from his milk, “so you try to take momma away from me?”

Oikawa shook his head, “I will never take your momma away from you.”

Nao frowned, “you try to take momma away from me.”

"No I’m not” Oikawa reaching out to pat the small alpha’s hand, Nao chucking his eye glasses case at the alpha, Oikawa cupping his eye at the sudden attack as the case hit him square in the eye.

Nao grabbed his stuffed cat, stuffed some bacon in his mouth and grabbed onto his cup of milk as he jumped off of the chair. He then bolted for his and his momma’s room, slamming the door behind him. Locking the door before Oikawa could open the door, “oh come on!”

"I want to play a game Mr. Oikawa sir!”

Oikawa took a step back from the door, really not liking the giggling the little alpha was doing, “and what game might that be?”

"It’s a fun game that I like to play with uncle Kuroo and Bokuto!”

'Might not be so bad.’

"What kinds of game is it?”

"I play superhero Iron Man” Nao giggles the older alpha hears some shuffling going on on the other side of the door, really hoping this little troublemaker wasn’t getting into anything that Tobio doesn’t want him to, “and I fight you since you are trying to take over the world!”

"Sounds…...fun?”

"Tons of fun” Nao cheers as he hears more shuffling around, “I always win against Kuroo and Bokuto!”

"You do eh” Oikawa actually liking this…...this challenge, this probably a test of endurance to see if he could last, and he will, “challenge accepted.”

"YES” Nao cheered as he seemed to have kicked to door open, Oikawa not having time to react as Nao started shooting him with a nerf machine gun that actually hurt when shot at, Tooru automatically getting the message that this little asshole is actually going to try and intentionally hurt him him in this game. Oikawa started to make a run for it and tried to dodge as many bullets as possible, failing miserably as he was getting hit by almost every single one.

Oikawa ducking behind the couch as he refused to hide in the bathroom, quickly looking around for a way to fight back without trying to hurt him. Unable to come to a quick conclusion as Nao stood on top of the couch above him, grinning at him as he cocked back the nerf gun, Oikawa giving him a nervous smile at he eyed the nerf gun as he held his arms up.

"Two out of three?”

Nao just giggled and shot at him in response.

 

-10:00 A.M.-

 

"So you have a kid huh” Bokuto tossing the ball up and down in the air, raising an eyebrow at the raven haired alpha next to him, “kind of shocked.”

Kuroo raising an eyebrow back at him and he did a jump in the air to block as Iwaizumi spiked the ball at him, knocking it down with little problem and fist bumped Iwaizumi on the other side of the net, “yeah, I’m still trying to get used to the fact that I have to call myself a father.”

"Must be nice” Bokuto frowns as he couldn’t get the image of how Keiji looked at him, with such love and fondness that it made Bokuto feel even more inferior.

Kuroo purses his lips and wondered what Bokuto seemed to be all moody for, pissed off and jealous at how Keiji looks up at him with such love and interest, jealous that his own son seems to be very interested in the white haired alpha as well, “what are you all moody for huh?”

Iwaizumi narrowing his eyes at the two of them slightly.

"What?”

"You’ve been very moody these past couple of days.”

"And?”

"You seem to be mainly moody with me.”

"And?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes in annoyance, “what do you mean ‘and’, just tell me why you’re upset with me.”

"I’m not upset with you” Bokuto pouted as he spun the ball in his hand.

"You just clarified with me a moment ago that you’re being moody with me” Kuroo groans, Bokuto looking at the floor as he hates conflict of any sort, just really hoping everything in life was all flowers and daisies, “tell me because I don’t like this tension between the two of us.”

Bokuto just shrugs his shoulders, really not brave enough to say that he has a huge crush and has slept with a married omega that is his best friends ex. That he’s jealous as hell that Kuroo has a kid with this beautiful angel. That he is afraid that Keiji will run to Kuroo whenever Keiji decides to leave his alpha.

That he was going to be left all alone in the corner.

"Is it about Keiji?”

Bokuto snapped his head at his best friend, Kuroo setting a hand on his hip with an unreadable expression, “…….uh…...it might be.”

Kuroo’s bottom lip twitched as he really wanted to ask Bokuto about his drunk confession. It was eating at him as he needed to know the answers, but Iwaizumi was always on his ass about it, telling him until he can come across and ask the white haired alpha in a calm-like manner, than he needed to keep his mouth shut.

But how could he be calm?

Having his best friend go behind his back.

"Do you like Keiji?”

Bokuto couldn’t help but blush furiously at the thought of the beautiful omega, “y-yeah.”

"Even though you know he’s married?”

Bokuto looked at the floor as Iwaizumi slowly stalked himself over to the two, “y-yeah.”

"Has he been this Akaashi this whole time that you couldn’t shut up about that works in the kitchen?”

Bokuto gulped, “yeah.”

"Why do you like him?”

Bokuto bit his bottom lip, “why do you like him?”

Kuroo froze.

"If you ask me why I like him than I’m going to ask why you do” Bokuto frowns, “I see the way you look at him, and since this is the same ex that you’ve been moping about I know you’re still in love with him.”

"So?”

"So what” Bokuto sighs, “he’s married so you and I can’t do a damn thing about it.”

Kuroo’s eye twitched, “then since he’s married, please explain to me why you sle-”

"Oh my god you two look at what Oikawa sent me” Iwaizumi plastering on a fake smile as he dove under the net, sending a quick glare at Kuroo and jabbed his side.

"Why did you do that for” Kuroo growls as he rubbed his side, “that hurt.”

"You know exactly why” grabbing the taller alpha by the collar of his shirt and whispered, “you know what I told you, not if you’re going to start an argument with him” letting go and smiled, “now come on you grouchy assholes, lets laugh at Oikawa’s misery.”

Kuroo smirks, “already having trouble?”

"Well he took a screenshot of him hiding under the kitchen table” showing the two alphas as they both snickered at the exhausted and somewhat scared looking brunette, the a message below the picture saying ‘SEND REINFORCEMENTS’.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

"Iwa-chan help me” Oikawa whispered into the phone as his best friend picked up, “I’m being hunted down!”

"By a five year old?”

"Yes, a very energetic five year old who is too smart for his own good” Oikawa snaps as he peeked under the table curtain, hearing but not seeing the little asshole, “I swear he has the mentality of an experienced army soldier!”

"That’s because he watches a lot of those Avenger and war movies with his mom” Kuroo chimes in the background.

"Yeah, he picks up the shit quick” Bokuto adds, “he has a good eye and is very observant like his mom and dad, so your fucked.”

"Oh come on” Oikawa whines, “he has to have some sort of weakness” running a hand through his hair, face deadpanning as he yanks a nerf bullet out of his hair.

"He does……..but I’m not going to tell you” Kuroo sings.

"Tell me” Oikawa whispers shouting into the phone, “this child is not going to stop!”

He could just see the raven haired alpha smirking, “I know he won’t.”

"Oh come on help me” Oikawa whined, I will doing anything!”

"Anything?”

"Yes, what is this kid’s weakness?!”

"First you got to say I’m the best.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes and spoke in a monotone voice, “you’re the best.”

"Good trash” Oikawa grunting as he tried to not lose it, “now say Tetsurou Kuroo is better than Tooru Oikawa in every way, shape and form.”

"HELL NO!!”

"Then good luck fighting him off” Kuroo cackles.

"Oh come on” Oikawa banging his head on the leg of the chair, hating how this damn cat is taking advantage of this situation, “tell me!”

"Then say it!”

"NO!”

"Then I’m not telling you a damn thing.”

"FINE” Oikawa groans as he could feel the alpha on the other side of the phone grinning from ear to ear, “Tetsurou Kuroo is better than Tooru Oikawa in every way, shape and form!”

"See” Kuroo and the other two alphas on the other side of the phone laughing, “now that wasn’t so hard!”

"Now tell me” Oikawa snapped impatiently.

"No.”

Oikawa’s eye twitched, “what?”

"No, figure it out on your own.”

"You told me that you would tell me!”

"I didn’t promise anything trash” Kuroo responds, “all you said was you would do anything, I didn’t make any promises so I’m not obligated to tell you jack shit.”

"Than why did yo-”

"Because” Kuroo interrupts in a cheerful tone, “I just wanted to hear you say it, and I got it recorded on my phone!”

"Why you son of a bi-”

"Tough it out and make sure he doesn’t get hurt” Bokuto interrupted, “you know he’s not going to say anything to you.”

Oikawa’s face deadpans and rolled his eyes, knowing Bokuto is right.

"You heard them” Iwaizumi sighs, “dude I’m sure your fine, this is probably Nao’s way of feeling you out since you’re dating his momma.”

"He sure has a way of doing so” Oikawa grumbles as he sticks his head out from under the table cloth, looking around with pursed lips, eyes landing on a nerf gun that the small alpha left laying on the floor, wondering if Nao wants him to grab it and start playing with him back.

"He’s a bit weird and his way of showing affection is a little different than others” Kuroo replies, “but believe me, if he really hated you he wouldn’t be doing this cat and mouse thing with you, he wants to see what you’re going to do, what you got to do is play along and see what he wants you to do or say.”

"Really?”

"Either that or he just wants to fuck with you” Kuroo chuckling, “I can’t honestly tell since I can’t read his facial expression from over the phone…...very expressive little guy.”

Oikawa groans as he didn’t see Nao in his line of vision, biting his bottom lip, and slowly crept towards the nerf gun by the coach, “why does this kid hate me?”

"You said it yourself” Iwaizumi responds, “he thinks your going to take his momma away.”

"But I’m not” Oikawa frowns, “honestly if this kid will let me hug him and talk for hours on end with him the I would, you guys know I'm all about the hugging and tal-.”

He hears a cock of the nerf gun behind him, slowly turning his head to the with wide eyes, seeing the small smiling alpha smiling at him with glee. He gave the alpha a forced smile as he was ready to make a run for it, “hey Nao…..how's it hanging?”

He heard the three alphas laugh in the background.

"You’re going to jail!”

"SHIT” Oikawa shouts as he chucks his phone in his pocket, forgetting to hang up on the three as Nao started shooting at him again. The brunette rolling on the floor and managed to grab the gun, landing on his knees and turned around and pointed the gun at the small alpha’s direction. Not a moment after spinning around, Nao slammed a foam baseball bat in the alpha’s stomach, the kid using so much force that it knocked the wind out of him. Oikawa face planted as Nao continued to hit him repeatedly with the foam baseball bat.

"Where on earth did the bat come from” Oikawa whined, hearing and inwardly growling with he hear Iwaizumi and the other two laughing at him in the phone.

"We are playing a game and I’m winning” Nao squealed as he kept smacking him.

"Ok Billy the Puppet” Oikawa unable to get the image of Nao face painted up as that damn puppet from the Saw franchise, hearing him say ‘I want to play a game’ as clear as day in his head, “sorry to tell you this, but I’m going to win!”

"No you won’t” Nao cackles, “I’m winning!”

"No I will” Oikawa managing to grab the bat and tosses it out of Nao’s reach, pointing the gun in his hands at Nao as his whole body was so damn sore, Nao looking at him with wide eyes at the sudden turn in events, Oikawa smirking, “not so tough now are you?”

Cocking the gun.

Nao blinked for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he was a little pleasantly happy the alpha is playing back with him. Wondering if Mr. Oikawa actually likes him.

"I’m the best.”

Oikawa snorting when he heard the child say that, Nao out of nowhere pulls out another gun and starts smacking him with it.

"What’s up with you and hitting me?!”

Nao giggles as he gave the alpha a couple more wacks, sprinting to grab his bat and ran off into another room. Oikawa pushing himself off of his stomach with a groan, knowing his whole body was going to be bruised and sore after all of this.

"Cheeky little fucker” Oikawa grunted as he sat himself on his knees, holding the gun up and looked around the living room, hearing a thud in another room. Against his better judgment he stalked his way over, biting his bottom lip as he realized the sound was coming from Tobio and Nao’s room, slowly opened the door and aimed and pointed to the gun to Nao hiding in his pillow fort, the small alpha smiling wider that Oikawa was coming after him.

"Hello Mr. Oikawa” Nao chirped as he wore an innocent smile, peeking out from the ‘window’ of his fort.

"Hello Nao Kuroo” Oikawa responded, “seems like I’m about to win.”

Nao giggled, “you’re funny” and chunks his shoe at the brunette’s head, Oikawa dodging it in time with a raised eyebrow, Nao running up to him while the alpha was distracted and slammed his bat at Oikawa’s legs as the alpha was about to run over to him. Oikawa bit back a pained shout as he started to fall face forward, sticking a foot out in front of him to catching himself when he stepped on something.

Something painful.

Something no man should ever step on.

A fucking lego.

'This little asshole’ was all Oikawa could think as soon as he heard Nao bust out laughing.

"FUCK!!”

 

-12:00 P.M.-

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Daishou winces at the loud and angry voice, body curled up in a ball as he couldn’t go to sleep. His body aching, feeling weak and powerless. He was so sad…...so fucking angry.

Angry about being taken advantage of.

Angry that he is now owned by Tooru.

Angry that he’s been lied to his whole life.

Angry and sad that he won’t ever be accepted by his dad.

Angry that he will never be the perfect alpha.

Angry…….just waiting to explode at someone.

He couldn’t sleep.

He could hardly move without feeling pain.

He couldn’t take his pills…...throwing his emotions all out of whack.

He’s been constantly throwing up not too long after Tooru dropped him off at his home early this morning. He had to call in a maid a lot earlier than normal and promised to pay her more, even though she didn’t seem to mind not getting paid extra as she knew something is wrong with him. She had been handling his moodiness with grace that he was thinking about giving her a raise for putting up with him, knowing she has been nothing but a good and hard worker for him. Making sure everything was looking nice, plants were being watered, animals were being fed, and food was being prepped for lunch and dinner.

Thanking god that she wasn’t pushing for answers.

He made sure that his new mark was wrapped up, bandaged all up while wearing a scarf. Wearing long sleeved shirt and pants to hide his hickeys and bruises that he received when he would fight back. Tooru providing him with a lot of scent blockers to hide his strange scent emitting off of him mixed in with the scent of Tooru.

He didn’t want to see anybody. His maid didn’t even pop in the room unless he called for her…...and he only did it three….maybe four times since she had been here since four this morning. So he was wondering why the hell Futakuchi and Akinari are standing above him with such angry expressions.

He looked over his shoulders to see them both expecting an answer with their hands on their hips, raising an eyebrow at them, “what?”

"Really that’s all you got to say” Futakuchi growls.

"What else do you want me to say” Daishou grumbles as he raised the blanket over his head, “I’m closed for the rest of the day, come back tomorrow.”

"Daishou you left them at the hospital hanging and I had to pick them up, after you promised after you did business with your father that you will be back to pick them up” Akinari scolds, “you could have easily sent your cousin a message saying that you wouldn’t be able to make it and to find a new ride, but you didn’t even bother trying to do that.”

'Oops.’

"I forgot.”

Futakuchi growls and rips the blanket off of the older man, chucking it onto the floor, “bullshit excuse, tell me why you felt the need to just ditch me!”

He could see all the fucking blood dripping off of his hands as he hurt his cousin, making his cousin bleed so much that he was knocked unconscious. Blood everywhere, hearing nothing but Daizo’s screams as he inflicted so many cuts on his little cousin, seeing nothing but hurt and the look of betrayal on his face as he raised the knife up at him. So much blood on his hands…….so much blood all over him, so much blood all over Daizo with Tooru laughing at his misery and hurt he inflicted on his own flesh and blood. He could feel Tooru’s hands all over his skin, could feel him cumming inside of him multiple times. Could still feel his breath against his skin, the kisses he peppered all over his body. Making him taste his own cum.

He slammed his mouth over his hands as he felt himself about to vomit, Akinari grabbing the bucket off to the side of the bed and brought it up to the alpha, Daishou puking his guts out as Akinari looked at him with worry. Futakuchi crossing his arms across his chest with a frown, knowing by the look in Daishou’s eyes that he was panicking a bit. Knowing that was a very subtle look of fear that Daishou rarely shows.

'What are you hiding?’

"Did you forget to take your pills” Akinari rubbing the younger man’s back as Daishou dry heaved, nodding in response to his uncle’s question.

"I would very much like to be left alone.”

"Are you sure?” Akinari questioned as he placed a hand over his nephew’s forehead, “you usually need someone to help you ar-”

"I want to be left alone” Daishou repeated with a wince as he felt his mark start burning, his body crying to have the alpha fill him up again as he started to get anxious and scared, hating how his body pleaded for Tooru as much as he wants the brunette to stay as far away from him as possible, “I just want to sleep.”

'Sleep forever.’

'You’re not the perfect alpha you always claim to be’ he could hear Tooru mock him, ‘you’re not even completely an alpha at all!’

"Not until I get my answer” Futakuchi snaps, “just tell me and I will leave you alone to wallow in whatever self pity about Mr. Perfect actually making a mistake, that he feels so bad that he’s not so fucking perfect!”

Akinari slaps the younger brunette upside the head, “what the fuck is that for” looking at an angry Daishou, “are you two fighting about something that I don’t know about?”

"No we aren’t” Daishou says calmly as he openly glares at his younger cousin, knowing that little shit is trying to make him crack, “but I will give him a reason for him to start punching me if he doesn’t shut his fucking trap.”

Futakuchi narrowed his eyes at him, “what would that be huh?”

"Well I don’t feel like getting into it since I want to you know…..” tightening his scarf around his neck, “….since I just want some fucking sleep.”

"Then tell me.”

"Futak-”

"You should listen to uncle Akinari and stop questioning me” Daishou calmly replied as he brushes some of his hair out of his face, Futakuchi able to see his older cousin’s puffy and bloodshot eyes a lot clearer, Akinari seeing it as well, “I will talk to you more about it tomorrow when I’m feeling better when I make a reservation for you and Tobio’s date.”

Futakuchi’s eye twitched, “I want an answer.”

'Bend over.’

"Tomorrow.”

"No, now.”

'God you taste so good.’

"I will fucking talk to you about my absence tomorrow you spoiled little brat” Daishou snarled, glaring at Akinari about to scold him for the comment, pointing at the two of them, “I swear to god if the two of you don’t get the fuck out of my home and let me be alone, I will fucking call the police on you two claim that the two of you are assaulting me.”

He could use the evidence on his body from Tooru to back him up.

Futakuchi froze at the dead serious look in his eyes.

Akinari glared at his nephew, “really….threaten us just like your father does?”

That pissed him off.

"I’m nothing like my father, I’m nothing like Tooru and I’m nothing like Jirou” Daishou snapped as he threw a random book off of his desk at them, Akinari pulling Futakuchi out of the way before he could get hit, the two of them staring wide eyed at the angry man as this was very out of character for him, “now I’m giving you two till the count of three to get the fuck out of my house to leave me in peace, I told you I will talk to you tomorrow did I not?!”

The two of them nodded.

"So get out of my room, get out of my house by the count of fucking three or I will make sure to lock the two of you up!”

The two of them nodded, actually afraid that he will actually call. This isn’t their Daishou, this is someone completely different, someone they need to get rid of as soon as they find out what’s wrong.

Because something is wrong.

"One.”

What are you hiding” Futakuchi muttered as Akinari grabbed his arm.

"Two” Daishou grabbing onto his phone, “because I fucking mean it.”

Needing everyone to leave him the fuck alone, needing to be alone before he’s surrounded by the suffocating air that is Tooru again.

Being able to taste his tongue in his mouth.

Taking a big sigh in relief as the two alphas walk out of the room, really not wanting to do that, but he was being driven mad. He needed to have some fucking power, he needed something to hold onto. He needed to be alone to cry.

Starting to ball his eyes out as he felt his mark start burning again, letting out a small whimper as the pain shooting throughout his body was becoming too much. He didn’t know if he could be able to do this. Be able to mask the pain that is eating at him.

Looking off to the drawer next to his bed, taking a deep breath as he curled himself on the bed. He covered his ears as he continued to cry, needing the voices in his head to shut up and leave him alone.

He doesn’t need to cut.

He doesn’t need it.

A picture of a bloodied Daizo and a twisted Tooru popped in his mind.

I don’t need it……...right?’

 

-2:00 P.M.-

 

Oikawa leaned against the fridge with the gun held up to his chest, really getting ready to pop off on this child, really about to lose it as he seriously wants to rest and eat. He wants to open the fridge so badly, but he’s afraid he will be pounced on the moment he lets his guard. He he really doesn’t feel like getting hit with the bat.

Or stepping on or getting legos thrown at him.

Or being shot at.

Or being tripped almost every time he enters or exits a room.

Or having his face colored on.

Or being hit with the gun.

And for the kid to quit flipping him off every five seconds. He doesn’t know where the child was hiding, but he could just sense that Nao was flipping him off at this very moment.

How is this the child of a well mannered mother like Tobio?

He stomach growled, pleading for him to eat something…….which means Nao should be getting hungry.

Fuck it he will get shot at.

He opened the freezer as he needed something cold, something to cool him off from the grueling and painful workout. He’s sweating bullets at this point and stuffed his head in the freezer, really wondering how his boyfriend was able to handle this kid on a daily bases.

God he really needed to show Tobio a good dinner tonight.

He heard the cock of the gun behind him, tensing up as he knew what was about to happen. He expected it, he really did…...but that didn’t stop him from panicking as he grabbed a random container, spinning around and held the container to his face at the ‘bullet’ of the nerf gun bounced off of the container, slipping and falling on his ass.

"GWAH” Nao scream while Oikawa groaned as he moved the container away from his face, seeing the small alpha shaking with excitement as he drops the gun. Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him, Nao eyeing the container with a gleam in his eye, practically drooling.

Oikawa looks at the container as saw that it was chocolate ice cream, looking back a Nao with a confused expression, “you love chocolate ice cream?”

"YES” Nao squealed with excitement as he ran to grab the two forks from their leftover breakfast, sitting cross legged in front of the brunette and handed him the fork, “it is yummy!”

"So you’re going to stop shooting at me?”

Nao’s smile grew and nodded excitedly, “you played good, so now you get ice cream!”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him again, “so say if I were to have given you chocolate ice cream let just say…...two hours ago, would you still have shot at me?”

Nao shook his head as he just kept shaking with excitement, looking up at Oikawa then at the chocolate ice cream back and forth.

"I’m being serious” Oikawa says as he wiped his sweaty forehead, “if I gave you ice cream for breakfast, would you still have shot at me?”

"Nope” he chirped.

Oikawa’s face deadpans, ‘fuck you Kuroo.’

Oikawa really wanted to keep questioning the little child to the ends of the earth, just thinking ‘what the actual fuck’ over and over in his mind. Like the great and almighty powerful hunter and trickster that is this five year old name Nao Kuroo, can be easily swayed by………..fucking chocolate ice cream. He couldn’t believe it.

'What the actual fuck?!’

He just sighed and opened the container, at this point just needs to be thankful that the kid has stopped attacking him, he will just go and kick Kuroo’s ass later, “dig in, you win.”

Nao smiles and starts chomping on the ice cream, Oikawa unable but to find this kid’s excitement adorable, “thank you Mr. Oikawa!”

Oikawa just chuckles as he leaned his head against the fridge, “just Oikawa little dude.”

Nao dips his fork into the ice cream, standing up and holding it up to Oikawa’ s mouth, Oikawa giving him a questioning look, “eat!”

"But you won, winner takes the first few bites” Oikawa smiles.

"But you did good, you played with me” Nao smiles, “I haven’t had a daddy play with me before!”

Oikawa chokes on his spit, turning his head to side and gave a couple of coughs, “what about Kuroo and Bokuto?!”

"They aren’t a daddy” Nao giving a small frown, “eat.”

'He really wants a dad doesn’t he?’

He knows he will still have obstacles to run into, like he knows everything isn’t going to just be all flowers and daisies, but this is a start. He sharing ice cream with him, now he can stand him as an individual…..now it’s time to get him used to him and Tobio holding hands at least.

Oikawa smiles and takes a bite of the ice cream, “thank you buddy.”

"You are my friend?!”

Oikawa nodded, “I will be your friend.”

"YEAH” he shouted as he sat back down and took a bite of the ice cream, looking up at Oikawa with bright eyes.

Oikawa chuckled as he took out his phone to look at the time, pulling out his phone as he knew that he and Nao needed to eat something besides ice cream for lunch. Tobio wouldn’t be happy about that, looking around he realized that he and Nao needed to clean up after they eat lunch.

A very big mess.

"Pepperoni pizza is your favorite right?”

"YES!”

 

-5:00 P.M.-

 

Tobio assumed that Oikawa didn’t pick up the phone when Akinari picked him up from the hospital that his son and Oikawa were either too busy playing…...or napping. His bet was on napping.

Here he was standing at the doorway, smiling at the sight before him on the couch, seeing Oikawa out like a light laying on his stomach as he let out soft snores. Looking like absolute mess, but for some reason still looking very attractive, wanting to laugh at all the messed up squiggly markers all across his face. He could see Oikawa have a black eye as well. Then he looked at his son laying on Oikawa on his back, one hand holding onto his stuffed cat, the other he was sucking his thumb, his son looking like a mess as well, but not as much of a mess as Oikawa. He glasses all crooked on his face.

He would be completely thrilled with this moment…….but there was one thing ruining it.

The damn apartment is a mess.

 

-8:00 P.M.-

 

Tobio looked so beautiful in his short body fitting black dress, the dress just barely covered his butt. It brought out his small but still developing breasts, it was also low cut do he got a nice view of them, needless to say he had to stick some tissue up his nose to prevent blood from getting on the nice suit that Akinari got for him just for this date. What he couldn’t help but love was how the dress extenuates his small swollen stomach, something very beautiful about it. He was actually wearing heels, something the alpha would love to see the omega wear more often, the black heels making his legs and thighs look very delicious. The omega wore some eyeliner and a bit of mascara that made his dark blue eyes pop out even more.

Tobio is a sight to behold.

Akinari walked by the dinner table and stuck some more tissues up his nose and gave him a noogie, “not on the suit!”

"OW” Oikawa squirming under the older alphas hold, Tobio raising an eyebrow at the two as he stuffed some steak in his mouth, really starting to feel his cravings starting to kick in a bit, “I don’t mean for it to happen!”

"Still doesn’t stop it from being expensive” Akinari groans as he lets go of the younger alpha, “because I will add that to the money you still owe me for the fucking mansion.”

"Oh please don’t” Oikawa whines, “I really don’t need Iwa-chan to get more pissed off at me about that more than he already is.”

"Then don’t bleed on the suit” Akinari flicking the younger man’s nose, then looked at Tobio with a sweet smile, “how’s the steak darling?”

Tobio swallowed and gave the alpha a smile, “it is very good, thank you for letting Oikawa and I have a date here.”

"Oh it’s not a problem darling” he waves his hand lazily as he walks over to the omega and hugs him from behind, “you’re such a good kid and I love you!”

"Oh t-thank you” Tobio giving a small blush and stuffed some more steak in his mouth with a pleased hum.

"Cravings are hitting you now aren’t they” Akinari smiling as he sits himself up.

"Yes sir” Tobio nodding with a smile, “they just started a few hours ago, nothing too bad.”

"Right now they aren’t” Oikawa speaks up as he finished chewing, “but they will start to get bad soon won’t they?”

"Unfortunately” Tobio giving a small smile as he rubs his stomach, “but I pretty much threw up anything I’ve eaten since I became pregnant, so my stomach feels like a hollow pit right now.”

"Which means I will leave you two alone for a bit while I go make you and the baby food” Akinari smiles as he refills Tobio’s and Oikawa’s tea, walking away and headed into the kitchen, “Futakuchi, put some more steaks on the grill!”

"Why can’t I go to bed” Futakuchi complained.

"Because I don’t want to do all the cooking by myself!”

"Haven’t I told you already how gorgeous you look” Oikawa leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at the omega through half lidded eyes and smiling.

"You’ve said that for the millionth time today” Tobio taking a couple of gulps of his tea, “you know you don’t need to ass kiss anymore.”

"But you do look beautiful” Oikawa whined as he reached out a hand to hold the omega’s free hand, “and thank you for forgiving me about your trashed apartment.”

"I’m just glad you just fucking cleaned it up at this point” the omega squeezing the alpha’s hand, “I forgive you since I know my son didn’t make it easy on you.”

"While I had to admit it was a bit of a workout” Oikawa not wanting Tobio to think that he will stop dating him for his overly energetic son, “but he needed a play buddy to run around with a bit, and with you being pregnant means you don’t need to overdue it. So I’m happy to play with your son despite him giving me another black eye.”

"I’m sorry about that again” Tobio frowns as he stands himself up and placed a kiss on the alpha’s bruised eye, Oikawa smiling and blushing at the action, “I can’t promise that it won’t happen again, but we can make an attempt.”

"Yes we will try” lifting himself up from the seat a bit to give a kiss on the omega’s lips, absolutely just adoring him, “so how about your cravings beautiful, when do I need to expect to be woken up in the middle of the night to get you your hearts desires?”

"I can’t say” Tobio shrugs, “my last pregnancy I was constantly throwing up longer than I am now, this is actually a little earlier than my last pregnancy, so who knows with the cravings…...just be ready at any moment since I have a key card to your room.”

Oikawa smirks, “that is true, but we actually get to spend the full night together you know.”

Tobio blushes and gave a shy smile, “that it true.”

"Which means we don’t have to be quiet.”

"Oikawa at the party at Semi’s place you were so loud I was surprised my brother didn’t come stomping down the stairs to come kill you” Tobio sticking a piece of steak in his mouth as Oikawa blushed deepened.

Tobio finding it cute when he does blush since it not that very often he gets embarrassed.

"What can I say” Oikawa shrugging as he tried to will he blush to go away, “you make me horny.”

"And you make me happy” Tobio sticking another piece of steak in his mouth, blushing as Oikawa gives him a fond smile, leaning over the table as the omega swallowed his food and kissed him, pulling back and licked some steaks juice off of the omega’s lower lip.

"Delicious” Oikawa mummers as he sits back down in his chair to leave the omega a blushing mess, “as always.”

Tobio sticks his tongue out and licks the leftover saliva that the alpha left, smiling as the alpha wiggles his eyebrows, loving the taste of the alpha, “same to you too.”

"Glad you both are enjoying yourselves” Akinari comes out with a steaming hot plate of steak, “cooked medium to your liking Tobio, your ready for another one?”

Tobio nodded as he held out his empty plate towards the alpha, Akinari switching plates, “do you need anymore rice?”

Tobio shook his head, “no thank you, I’m really just wanting meat at this moment” stuffing some steak in his mouth.

Akinari smiles and gave a small nod, looking at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow, “more steak and rice?”

"I will take some more rice since I’m still working on the steak” Oikawa bowing his head, “thank you Papa.”

Akinari ruffles his hair as he walks back over to the kitchen, “coming up soon” looking over to Futakuchi in the kitchen, “make sure you don’t burn the rice!”

"I’m not!”

Tobio stuffing some steak in his mouth with a pleased smile, just fucking happy he can finally start eating without wanting to vomit again. He rubbed his stomach and looked down at the small bulge, “thank you for letting mommy eat.”

Feeling so happy at the warmth that overfilled him with joy.

Oikawa smiled at the omega as he spoke to his child, standing up and walked over to the omega’s side, pulling the omega’s chair back a bit. He then sat on his knees in between the omega’s legs, placing a hand over the omega’s stomach, Tobio blushing and intertwined their finger on his stomach. The alpha then moved their hands in gently over the omega’s stomach in circles, making Tobio happier that Oikawa was being very serious about loving up on the baby.

Remembering the alpha in his drunken state say that he claims this baby in his stomach right now, that he wants him to bare his future children. How much of an effort Oikawa was trying to make a connection with Nao.

It just made him so happy…….haven’t been THIS happy in years.

Oikawa’s eyes widen a bit when he felt a warmth emitting from the omega’s stomach, becoming happier than he already was.

"Say something.”

Oikawa jumped and looked up at the omega, “what?”

"Say something to the baby” Tobio repeats as he gently kicks the alpha, “the baby is being very responsive since yesterday night, little guy seems like he’s going to be very chatty.”

"Chatty eh” Oikawa smiling at the stomach and put his lips right up against the omega’s stomach, “I love chatty babies, how are you doing little guy?”

Oikawa smiling wider when the same warmth washed over him like it did a moment ago, placing a small kiss on the stomach. Tobio and Oikawa both felt almost overwhelming feeling of happiness flow through both of them after the kiss, Tobio knowing that once the baby is most near it’s due date, that the baby will be reaching out like crazy for Oikawa, trying to do that same ‘hand holding’ that Tooru always wanted to do. He didn’t realize that he was tearing up until Oikawa kissed him and wiped a stray tear rolling down his cheek, smiling up at the omega.

"Baby will make it” Oikawa mummers as he kept rubbing his stomach, “I know you lost one, I promise that won’t happen again.”

"I just miss him so much some days” Tobio mumbles as he leans his head against the alpha’s, “I can’t help but get a little paranoid.”

"I can’t blame you for feeling that way” Oikawa responds, “but you have me, Nao, your brother, Bokuto, Iwa-chan, Keiji, Semi, Konoha, Akinari and many others to step in to help you out beautiful” rubbing their noses together, “god forbid anything happens, but you have all of us to fall back on, and when you start working within the next few days you will have even more people.”

Tobio gives him a small smile, Oikawa always knowing how to keep him calm no matter how simple and cliche it may seem to be, “thank you Oikawa.”

"Not a problem” Oikawa pecking his lips, “now what gender are you hoping for?”

Tobio blushes, “uh, I don’t know what I want to be honest.”

"Another alpha will be a handful I’m guessing” Oikawa smirks.

"I love Nao, but one of him is enough since I can barely keep up with him enough as it is…..another alpha would completely drain me that I don’t know how Suga can handle his two alpha girls on a daily bases.”

"Beta.”

"It would be hard for me to connect with a beta child as much as I’m curious to have one” Tobio frowns, “I don’t have much experience in handling betas all that much…...so socially I would hit a wall.”

"I’m sure your just worrying yourself” Oikawa smirks at Tobio’s pout, “ok then, how about an omega?”

Tobio shook his head.

Oikawa frowned, “you’re not going to lose the baby Tobio.”

"I know but….” Tobio shrugging, “…….I just afraid of having one.”

"No need to worry…...are you afraid that I won’t want an omega?”

Tobio’s blush deepened, Oikawa just realizing what just came out of his mouth.

"I-I-I mean if you want to have kids with me” Oikawa drumming his fingers along the omega’s stomach, “oh lord it’s totally up to you!”

"I mean it was kind of my concern” Tobio hiding his hand behind his face, “normally most alphas want little alphas of their own.”

"If you want to have kids with me” Oikawa burying his face in the omega’s breasts, Tobio about to fall backwards out of the chair, “I mean I a-always wanted an o-omega!”

Tobio didn’t take his hand off of his face, “y-you do?”

Oikawa gave a nervous chuckle in the omega’s chest, not realizing what he’s doing to the younger man, “yeah…..I love little alpha’s don’t get me wrong…….but I love the idea of just having an omega child.”

"Do you want to have a large family?”

"It would be ideal” his voice muffled as he gave a shrug, “but it’s all up to……..youaslongasyouwanttohavemybabies!”

"What?”

"It’s all….” Oikawa blushing so hard that Tobio could feel the heat radiating on the alpha’s cheeks on his breasts, “…...it’s all up to you.”

"S-So you want me to have your b-babies” Tobio feeling happiness flow over him when the alpha nodded, knowing this is WAY too early to be talking about babies, but the fact that the alpha was wanting a future with him made him feel a little secure in their relationship for the time being.

Still feeling like he wasn’t good enough for the alpha.

"Do you think I’m being too obsessive with feeling this way this early” Oikawa questioned as he looked up at the omega, still not realizing that he’s resting his head on the omega’s breasts.

Tobio shook his head as he took his hand off of his face, looking down at the alpha, “it’s not obsessive at all…...I mean I’ve been thinking about a future with you if that doesn’t scare you off.”

"Not in the slightest.”

"Umm Oikawa” Tobio biting his nail on his thumb, “when y-you were drunk at Semi’s house….”

Oikawa’s eyes widen in panic and he lifted his head up and cupped the omega’s cheeks, “oh god what did I say” Oikawa’s widening even more, “oh my god did I do anything to hurt you?!”

Oikawa looking like he was on the verge of crying at all the horrible possibilities running through his head, knowing how bad he can be when he gets intoxicated. He really needed the omega to blurt it out before he gets driven insane, and the omega staring at him with his eyes bugged out while extremely red with a scared expression wasn’t helping.

"What did I say and/or do” Oikawa pleaded.

Tobio really was about to say this…….so afraid the alpha was going to run away from him.

"While you and I were having sex in the bathroom” Tobio taking a deep breath and braced for the alpha to reject and leave him, “…..you told me….you told me that uh…...you uh…..” Oikawa looking like he was about to explode if he didn’t spit it out now, Tobio just so afraid as he didn’t want to lose Oikawa, “…..you said you wanted to-uh…….you said that you wanted to marry me.”

Oikawa freezing on the spot, looking like he wasn’t breathing.

A loud crash can be hear in the kitchen and Akinari screaming “WHAT?!”

Futakuchi popped his head into the dining room, looking just as shocked as Oikawa, “repeat that again one more time…...” looking at Akinari for a second, “…...are you ok?”

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!”

Futakuchi flinching and looking back at Tobio, “repeat please.”

"Oikawa told me that he wanted to marry…..me” blushing wildly as Oikawa was still frozen as a statue.

"Uh-huh” Futakuchi looking at Oikawa as he could feel his jealousy reach a boiling point as he heads back into the kitchen and pray that he keeps it together until he can go to one of the guests bedrooms. He grabbed the back of Akinari’s shirt to keep him from marching into the dining room to yell at Oikawa, literally having to play a game of tug-of-war to keep him from verbally and physically kicking the younger alpha’s ass.

Thinking how stupid it was for them only being together for such a short time, and the alpha already wanting to get hitched. Really not wanting to lose this omega as part of their family because Oikawa is moving way too damn quick.

Tobio didn’t know how to interpret the alpha’s frozen reaction.

Mad?

Sad?

Scared?

Was he contemplating on how to ditch him?

He couldn’t take all the bouncing questions in his head and didn’t just want to sit around and wait for his doom, standing up from the chair as he felt like losing it, sprinting upstairs to the nice room that Akinari made for him and Oikawa. He slammed the door closed and sat on the bed, unable to hold the fountain of tears that poured down his cheeks, fucking freaking out that he just scared the only guy away over something he could have just easily kept his mouth shut about. He sat himself at the edge of the bed and kicked off the heels, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

"He’s going to leave me, he’s going to leave me, he’s going to leave me” he cried to himself over and over again, thinking he’s the most royal fuck up in the world.

Thinking he should have just kept his fucking mouth shut.

Next thing he knew he was tackled to the bed, Oikawa shifting the omega up higher onto the bed so his legs weren’t hanging off of the bed. He spread the omega’s legs apart and wrapped them around his waist, pressing his clothed bulge against the omega’s clothed entrance. They both shuttered as Oikawa panted from the run up these fucking stairs, cupping the omega’s cheeks and wiped his makeup stained cheeks, pressing a kiss on his lips, Tobio automatically kissing him back. They made out for a bit, Oikawa softly rubbing his bulge against his entrance, pulling back to stare at the confused omega.

"Please don’t cry beautiful” Oikawa pleaded as he lifts the omega’s legs in the air and took off his underwear, “I’m sorry I froze up for a moment.”

"You weren’t responding to me” Tobio sniffed, “god I’m a big fucking baby!”

"You’re also pregnant” Oikawa responds, “I know you’re early in the pregnancy, but depending on the gender of the baby you’re going to get very emotional.”

"I’m sorry for ruining our dinner” Tobio sniffed, looking at Oikawa with the saddest puppy dog eyes that Oikawa had to hold back from crying, “I’m so sorry I even bothered bringing it back up…..” the omega letting out some more tears, “…..are you going to break up with me?”

Oikawa furrowed his brows, “don’t think I would fucking do that to you.”

Tobio biting his bottom lip and looked up at the alpha with fear.

"I’m not going to leave you beautiful” Oikawa muttered as he gave the omega a soft kiss, “since it’s all out in the open…….what do you say?”

Tobio looked at him in shock, “what?”

"I really do want to marry you” Oikawa giving a nervous laugh, “if anything I was panicking that you were going to leave me, and you scared me shitless when you just made a run for it.”

"You want to marry me” Tobio questioned, “…….this is a little early.”

"I know” Oikawa frowned, “I bucked up and decided to ask you…….I’m expecting you to tell me to wait or break up with me…..” Oikawa letting a few tears roll down his cheeks, “dear god you must think I’m too much like every person in my li-”

Tobio slammed his lips on the alpha’s, lowering his hands and unzipped the alpha’s pants, releasing the alpha’s erect cock and started pumping. Oikawa pulled away and moaned, looking down at the omega with half lidded eyes, lifting his dress up. Oikawa was about to stretch the omega when Tobio slapped his hand away, placing a finger to the alpha’s lips before he could speak up.

"No stretching” Tobio mummers as he stared the alpha directly in the eyes, “I just want you in me.”

"You sure?”

Tobio nodded, “I’m sure…….fiance.”

Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes, “you’re saying yes?”

Tobio nodded as he kept pumping the alpha, “I know it’s early…...but I want to. I know this is probably the stupidest thing you and I are doing this early, especially during my situation……..but I need to know that I’m yours.”

Oikawa nodded in agreement, agreeing with every single word about how dumb of an idea this is. But he feels the same as Tobio…...he needs to know that the omega will be his and only his. So if doing something stupid is their way of securing their relationship…..then so be it.

"Let’s be idiots together” Oikawa chuckles as he starts to enter the omega, Oikawa intertwining their fingers as they both groaned, panting at the heat they feel between each other.

"I feel like I should tell you one thing before we go any further” Tobio panting, Oikawa nodding at the omega to continue, “…….I was engaged to Nao’s father.”

Oikawa gave him a look of disbelief, “you what?”

"I was engaged before” Tobio replies, “I feel like you have a right to know.”

"Nao’s daddy huh” Oikawa pursing his lips, “just what did he do to fuck up your engagement?”

Tobio looking away from the alpha, “I’m not entirely comfortable speaking about it yet.”

"That bad huh” Oikawa grabbing his chin and faced the omega back to him, the omega nodding, Oikawa seriously getting a bad feeling…...that he thinks he knows what the son of a bitch did to his fiance, “you don’t have to say a thing yet until you’re completely ready…….does your brother know about your engagement?”

Tobio just shook his head, “and never will…..you’re literally the only person I’ve told, the only people who knew about it bedsides my ex and I was some of his family; you’re the first I’ve told.”

"And I’m glad you let me know” the brunette smiles as he places a kiss on the omega’s lips, “I will make sure that you will be treated like royalty and have the best ring in the world.”

"Don’t you already treat me like royalty” Tobio raising an eyebrow at the alpha.

Oikawa started to slowly thrust in and out of the omega, the omega letting out a soft moan, “well I’m going to treat you better than royalty.”

Tobio snorted, “what, like a god or something?”

"Something like that” Oikawa chuckles, “just how many secrets do you have up in your brain my fiance omega?”

Tobio giggled at the nickname, “a lot.”

Oikawa starts to pick up the pace and panted, “that you will tell me one day…..right?”

Tobio reached out and intertwined their fingers again and let out a loud moan, Oikawa placing his head on the omega’s, “I will one day…...I promise.”

 

-Tuesday October 21st: 1:00 P.M.-

 

"Tomorrow is your first day of work” Suga cheered as soon a he swallowed his food, Tobio and Nao hanging out with the gray haired omega and Keiji on their break, Semi and Konoha facetiming them as all them hanging out in the lobby, “aren’t you excited?!”

Tobio nodded with a small smile, still feeling on cloud nine on actually being engaged with the handsome brunette that had caught his attention since day one, “a little nervous.”

"Oh no need to be nervous” Semi says with a smile, seeing a small blush form on his face when Konoha interlocked their fingers.

"He’s right blueberry” the blond alpha squeezing his face into the frame, Semi’s blush deepening as their cheeks were pressed together, “you will be working with Keiji and you know who” wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Keiji and Suga looking confused, Semi and Tobio face palming.

"Keiji is the head chef that will be helping you train so you got nothing to worry about” Konoha taking a drink of water, sticking a straw in the cup and handed it to Semi, “here you go you prissy bi-OW” Semi grabbing the drink before knocking him off of the bed.

"But he’s right” Semi says after he took a sip of water, “Keiji is really good at what he does and you two get along very well, so don’t worry about it.”

Keiji just waved his hand, “you’ll do fine Tobio, from what I here you are an excellent baker so I really shouldn’t have to tell you much, all I pretty much need to do is make sure to be aware of the craziness when everyone is cooking and making sure you and baby don’t get hurt.”

"You’ll do amazing” Bokuto running up and jumping in between Tobio and Keiji, Suga moving over with laughter to give Tobio and Bokuto more space, the white haired alpha smiling widely as he wrapped an arm around both of the omegas, “both of my kitchen omegas!”

Kuroo glared at the alpha as he’s been doing his damnedest to not lose it these past few days, Iwaizumi always not being too far behind him to keep his mouth shut. But Iwaizumi was the only one of the four who was at school and practice today…..which means he won’t be here to stop him from getting the clarification he desperately needs. Seeing his ex and little brother being hugged by the white haired alpha just made his wanting to know just that much more greater.

Oikawa walking next to Kuroo looked at him with narrowed eyes, not liking the look in the raven haired alpha’s eyes. He then made eye contact with the omega, becoming ecstatic that he’s going to be working with his fiance. He smiled even wider as they were actually engaged…….secretly of course; only Futakuchi and Akinari know and promised to keep their mouths shut.

Tobio and Oikawa both blushing at each other, looking away from each other to avoid suspicion outside their group.

"Hey Bokuto” Kuroo smiles as the alpha looked at him with a big smile, “may I speak to you over here real quick?”

Bokuto gave a small frown, but nodded and stood up. He ruffled both of the omega’s hairs as he walked over to the alpha, Kuroo grabbing Oikawa before he could sit down with the omegas, the brunette giving him a raised eyebrow.

"You will be apart of this talk too.”

"Ok” Oikawa not liking where this is going, looking over at Bokuto and they both locked eyes, Bokuto looking just as confused as the brunette and gave him a shrug.

"Ok Bokuto” Kuroo says as they reached the other side of the lobby, “I’m just going to come out with it since it has been eating at me for the past few days.”

Bokuto nodded.

"When you got drunk from the party at Semi’s house, you said some pretty…….interesting information to me and Iwaizumi.”

Bokuto started to get nervous, “and what did I say?”

"Oh nothing much” Kuroo’s smiling face morphing into one of murderous intent, “how you had a fling with my brother while he was pregnant and almost had sex!”

Bokuto froze up, ‘oh shit.’

Oikawa’s eyes widening and snapping it at the scared looking white haired alpha, ‘wait he can’t be……..is he?!’

"AND” Kuroo’s hands shaking as he was trying to not completely lose his shit on the alpha in front of him, “how you slept with my ex not just once…...but TWICE when he’s fucking married!”

Bokuto started to go into panic mode as he felt Kuroo’s and Oikawa’ s eyes burning into him, ready to tear him apart. He looked over to see the omegas still talking among themselves, sending Tobio and Keiji silent apologies and farewells. He knows he’s going to get torn to shreds. He then looked at Oikawa and frowned, unable but to help think that since he’s going down for almost sleeping with Kuroo’s little brother, then Oikawa is going down with him.

Bokuto pointed to Oikawa, “Oikawa has actually fucked Tobio multiple times.”

Oikawa looked at Bokuto with shock, “WHAT THE HELL!”

"IF I’M GOING DOWN, THEN YOU’RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!”

Both of them looking at Kuroo, the alpha looking demonic.

Looking ready to kill both of the alphas standing in front of him.

Tobio and Keiji looked over at the alphas across the lobby from the shouting, Tobio standing up and walking over to them. He told Keiji and the others to see what stupid shit they are fighting about now. Tobio freezing as he saw his brother losing it, looking ready to attack, Tobio recognizing that look. Knowing something is seriously wrong as this happens when Kuroo has bottled up his feelings, if he’s allowed to think about what is bothering him for too long than he’s going to overreact.

And it is directed at his ‘brother’ Bokuto, and his fiance Oikawa.

'Fuck.’

"I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!”


	16. Not An Ideal Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Flashbacks. Multiple time jumps. Bokuto and Oikawa get chased by Kuroo. Semi and Konoha have a nice night with each other. Therapeutic Volleyball Match. Daishou just can't catch a break. Tobio has a 'blast' from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is a lot later than I normally post, and I promise to work harder on getting it up at a good time!! Thank oyu all so much for your love and support, it means the world and you are all wonderful!!
> 
> Thank you animefangirl25 for helping bouncing ideas back and forth with me, love you!!! <3  
> Thank you Katisaburnt_taquito and everyone for the amazing love and support, love you all!! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!! <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Language, Mature Content, Sexual Content, Mentions of Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Attempted Suicide, and Some Violence***

-Tuesday October 21st: 1:15 P.M.- 

 

I fucking hate you right now” Oikawa screamed as he and Bokuto ran for their lives, trying to get away from the cat demon that is Kuroo as he was quickly gaining up on them with inhuman like speed, “I fucking hate you so much right now!!”

“Is that all you have to say to me” Bokuto whined as they both rounded the corner, slamming a door open to the stairwell and sprinted up the stairs, not even daring on trying to wait to take an elevator.

“Oh I got a lot more to say owl” Oikawa snaps as the bust through a door that exited the stairwell and started maneuvering around people down the hallway, both of them breathing heavily, hearing Kuroo bursting through the doors they just came out of, “but most of what I have to communicate with you if my fucking fists on you touching my omega and outing me and beautiful to his demonic brother!!”

“I panicked” Bokuto cried and the white haired owl grabbed Oikawa by the arm after the brunette tripped over his own feet, Kuroo making a small dive and almost grabbed the brunette by his feet, the white haired alpha dragging Oikawa on the ground.

“I’M GOING TO GET YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLES!”

“OWOWOW” Oikawa whined as his work shirt rode up, his toned stomach sliding on the carpet, “carpet burn carpet burn carpet burn CARPET BURN!”

“I don’t want to stop running” Bokuto shouts as Oikawa squirmed on the floor, “I’m going to keep running unless we can slow him down!”

“Knock something over” Oikawa shouts.

“Yeah and end up hitting you in the process” Bokuto rolling his eyes as they neared another stairwell, Oikawa snarling at him in response as he was just ready to tackle this guy himself, but Kuroo would then murder him along with Bokuto.

And he would very much like to be alive to eventually marry Tobio down the road.

“Knock something over with your feet!”

Oikawa groaned as he squirmed around some more, feeling his stomach start stinging from the carpet burn. Looking at Kuroo sprinting right behind them, swearing that Kuroo’s once golden eyes were now red, pupils shrinking so much that they couldn’t be seen anymore, seeing nothing but determination on this guys face. People within a fifty mile radius would be in their right mind to run off, nothing but the scent of pure rage emitting from him. He needed to think fast before Bokuto reaches the stairwell, because he knows the alpha while drag him on his stomach up and down the stairs if that meant staying away from a rage filled Kuroo. He looked around to the housekeeping carts, scratching that idea in his mind as he could knocks over those heavy ass things with a light kick in the foot; pushing those things with all your strength was already a difficult task in of itself. 

“Fuck” Oikawa grumbles to himself, looking back at Kuroo who was staring right back at him, “Kuroo lets talk about this rationally!”

“You and the owl knew not to lay a hand on my brother” he snarled as he picked up his speed, “you knew how I felt!”

“Almost to the stairs!”

“But it is not your decision” Oikawa shouted back, really not liking the fact that they were almost to the stairs, knowing that it was going to be a pain in the ass. He still had fucking bruises from when Nao hit and shot him………

‘That’s it’ looking up and Bokuto and then at Kuroo, needing to get to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s room. It will be risky and it will be a great risk as he might die, but at this point he has really no option unless he wants to be dragged up the stairs.

“Let go of me” Oikawa says.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “what?!”

“I got an idea, no let me go now!”

“Nice knowing you” Bokuto says as he lets go of the brunette and runs up to the stairwell, unable to help but to stop and see what Oikawa had planned.

Due to the speed Bokuto was running, Oikawa ended up flying backwards and slammed into Kuroo, who noticed a little too late at what Bokuto and Oikawa both did. Both of them let out pained shouts as they both rolled on the floor, an omega named Yaku came out of the room to see what was going on. The short omega eyes bugged out of his head when he saw his new coworkers rolling on top of each other down the hallways, both of them shouting obscenities at each other. The omega grabbed one of the spray bottles off of his cart and rolled his eyes, jogging up to the alphas as they stopped rolling. Before he could spray the two alphas, Oikawa jumped up and grabbed the spray bottle from Yaku’s hand, and just when Kuroo was about to pounce on him is when Oikawa turned around and sprayed it at the raven haired alpha.

“Bad kitty” Oikawa spraying multiple times as Kuroo swung his arms and shouted in pain, “bad kitty.”

“As soon as I get this shit off of my face I’m going to kick your ass trash” Kuroo shouts as he tries to wipe of the spray they use to make the room smell better, rubbing his eyes and as Yaku grabs the spray bottle filled with just water and grabbed the raven haired alpha by the collar, unlatching the lid of and started pouring it on Kuroo’s eyes. Oikawa doesn’t waste time while Yaku tended to Kuroo and runs the opposite stairwell Bokuto went into, taking the spray bottle with him. 

“Hey I need that” Yaku shouted as he poured the rest of the water in his face, Kuroo eye’s all red and stinging, the raven haired alpha running up to grab a broom off of the omega’s cart and started chasing the brunette again, Yaku throwing the empty water bottle at him as he ran off, “I need that too you fucking asshole!”

 

-

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” Bokuto just kept on making a run for it, not exactly knowing if it was the best idea in the world, but he didn’t know where else to go except for his room. He knew Kuroo wasn’t after him right now, but he would be soon and he needed something to fight back. Kuroo is a dangerous man when pissed off, while in a sense he was seeing red, he still had some reasoning skills and is merciless when pissed. 

Seeing the damage he did to Daizo when they had their volleyball practice a couple of days after he attacked Tobio.

He felt bad for Tobio, not only was the omega going to be scolded for messing with him, but also with Oikawa. Tobio knew how his older brother felt and went against him. Bokuto knew him and Oikawa went against the raven haired alpha as well. He wondered about Keiji, how exactly this was going to transpire with him…...since he and his drunk mouth just revealed that he slept with his married ex. Not an ideal situation for any of them really.

Poor Tobio and Keiji don’t even know why they are being chased, because as soon as Kuroo made the declaration to kill them, he started to chase him and Oikawa. Then again he can’t be pissed at his best friend…….he did go behind his back.

“Bokuto” Tobio calls out as soon as he gets out of the stairwell and panted heavily, the omega already at their room, opening the door and guided a confused and scared looking Nao the room, the omega waving the white haired alpha into the room with them, the omega looking very pissed that his son is getting scared of his uncle looking scary and mad, “what the fuck is going on?!”

Bokuto slammed the door as Tobio held Nao in his arms, Nao shaking in his hold as Tobio gently rubbing soothing circles in the small alpha’s back, “we’re fucked!”

“I can fucking tell since my brother has lost his mind that it is scaring my child” Bokuto seeing the dangerous gleam in Tobio’s now black eyes and knew his mother instincts were kicking in at his crying child, Tobio coming off more intimidating than Kuroo when pissed, “why, Keiji and I want to know” walking over and pointing to the older and confused omega sitting on Kuroo’s bed, which is temporarily occupied by Tobio and Nao, “because I’m so fucking pissed off right now!”

Bokuto gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, “…...something may have slipped.”

“What slipped” Keiji raising an eyebrow at him as both of his hands were covering his stomach, feeling on edge with his pissed off ex running around the hotel, “because Kuroo is hard to calm down once he gets mad.”

Bokuto could only force a smile at the on guard omegas, knowing there is no point on trying to lie or sugarcoat what is going on, “uhh, someone who got drunk Semi’s party….”

“That someone being you” Tobio narrowing his eyes at the older man, “spit it out.”

“Always straight to the point” Bokuto chuckles as he pointed to the omega, “…….just like you were where you were pregnant with Nao and Tooru, really vocal about wan-”

“Don’t” Tobio snapped that made the alpha and Keiji jump, “do remember what we talked about?!”

“Funny thing is” Bokuto responding as he raised up his hands up in surrender, “…...my drunk ass kind….kind of uh….” seeing Tobio’s eyes widen in realization, “…...spilled about our fling when your were pregnant to your brother….”

“What” Keiji tilting his head as Tobio stood there biting his bottom lip, “you two what?”

Bokuto looked over at the confused omega on the bed, confused at the facial expression he was making…...was he jealous?

“When Tobio was a little over six months pregnant, we sort of…..had a fling of a kind” the alpha looking at Tobio, nearly jumping out of his skin as the omega grabbed in by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, Nao snapping his eyes at his mom with tear filled eyes and clung onto Tobio for dear life, kissing the small alpha’s head, Nao then buried his head in the crook of his mother’s neck.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I was drunk and I spilled” looking over at a wide eyed Keiji, “…..and I apparently spilled when we slept together after your gender reveal party.”

‘That explains it’ Keiji freezing on the spot as Tobio looked at him with shock, the older omega realizing why Kuroo was acting weird. Why he seemed to look suspicious at Bokuto for almost a week they’ve all been around each other, every time they’ve all been out to eat. Why every time Bokuto would even bump shoulders with him and Tobio Kuroo looked like he wanted to punch him, only main reason why he didn’t was because Iwaizumi was alright right behind him to shut him up.

And Iwaizumi isn’t here, ‘typical of Kuroo to pull this crap.’

“You slept with him” Tobio letting go of the alpha’s collar and pointed to Bokuto, “while married?”

Keiji had his reasons for allowing himself to sleep with the white haired alpha. He really likes the alpha a lot, like a pull and longing to be with the ray of sunshine in his depressing life. Bokuto has been nothing but good to him, talks to him, loves up on him when he gets the chance, very selfless……...like he would do anything to make the omega happy with him. He’s smart despite the alpha thinking otherwise, mischievous and very handsome. 

But the thing is…...Kuroo is the same way. He’s a caring person who is willing to do anything to protect those he loves, he can be a pain in the ass, but he means well. Intelligent, chatty, sneaky, observant and was a ray of sunshine in his own way. He knew how to make people feel good real quick, and can usually tell when there is a problem. He’s an overall good person.

They are both good people.

They both have beautiful smiles.

They both have their beautiful personalities.

They both came into his dark life to light it up.

He needed to leave Junn…...but how the hell can he even begin to do that? There wasn’t a rule against divorce when he was at the school, in fact he’s known alphas to leave their omega for another one, or they would have multiple omega partners. He and Junn haven’t marked each other so that means he not bound to the alpha in any sort of way, but Tooru was close…...he was afraid of disappointing the scary alpha. He hasn’t had a hand laid on him by the brunette alpha…….but he was afraid that the alpha was going to do something if he did.

Maybe he can talk to him….he knew the alpha was close.

But how would he choose between Kuroo and Bokuto if he gets the chance to leave Junn? There was so many things about the both of them that made him feel at peace, so safe. He’s had his alone time with both of them this past week…..and each time he falls harder for each of them.

“That would be a yes” Keiji gulped at the younger omega, knowing he had no reason to be jealous of Tobio, although he couldn’t help that lingering feeling of this feeling since the omega got to touch the alpha first.

He felt selfish.

“What, you’re marriage not good” Tobio frowns as he steps back from Bokuto.

Keiji bit his bottom lip as his eyes starting to water, Bokuto not hesitating to go over and hug the sad omega, the omega allowing him to touch him today. His gentle touch is what he needs right now from the harsh and brutal punishment he’s been getting from Junn, has been getting worse for some time now. Bokuto kissed him on the cheek, knowing that he couldn’t kiss him on the lips…..not with all is going on right now.

Despite wanting to touch the omega so badly.

Tobio could only stand there and see the omega lean into the alpha’s hold, wondering just how bad his marriage has been that he’s searching for love elsewhere. He know Keiji is an honest and loyal person, so things must be shit. 

“I’m here for you to talk to…..I hope you know that” Tobio kissing Nao’s forehead as the small alpha stopped shaking, but was still clinging onto him with his tiny hands.

Keiji really needed to say something, but he felt so scared. So fucking weak. But he knew Tobio is trustworthy and reliable, and has been through a lot as well, “…….same here Tobio if you need to talk.”

They won’t know when they will talk to each other, but it will be soon.

An omega’s day out when Semi get released from the hospital.

Both of them smiling at the thought.

“I hate to ruin this nice and peaceful moment” Bokuto nervously laughing again.

Tobio rolled his eye and swayed Nao side to side, “what else could their possibly be you can spill that would make this worse….” now that Tobio thought about it, his fiance is being hunted down by his brother as they speak, “…...what did Oikawa do that my brother would try to murder him for?”

“You.”

Keiji choked on his spit.

Tobio’s face turned red and set Nao on the bed and gave him a sweet smile and a kiss, handing him his stuffed cat, “momma will pick you right back up in a moment” Nao sniffing and nodding, Tobio snapping his attention to Bokuto and immediately shoved him off the bed and started hitting him with Bokuto whining under him, “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“I panicked!”

“Tobio I think you should stop hitting him” Keiji frowns.

Tobio ignored the older omega and kept on hitting the alpha, “he fucking told, now my brother won’t ever leave me alone with him anymore!”

“I panicked” Bokuto continuing to whine as he as he raises his arms to defend himself, “if it is any consolation your brother and boyfriend want to murder me when they get the chance!”

“That doesn’t mean shit!”

“Tobio I love you” Bokuto trying to sweet talk himself out of trouble, “you’re the best little brother in the world!”

“He’s the best momma in the world” Nao jumping onto the floor and starting to hit Bokuto, Keiji staring at mother and son hitting his crush.

‘No mistaking who Nao’s mom is.’

“Uh Tobio.”

“Yes” Tobio replying as he kept on hitting the alpha.

“I thought you and Futakuchi are dating.”

Tobio halting his movements as Nao kept on swinging, forgetting that Keiji is still completely unaware of his situation.

“You know when I was attacked” Tobio saying as he slowly looked at Keiji, the omega looking extremely curious.

Keiji nodded.

An image of Daizo flashed though his mind, his breathing quickening as he tried to push the image of the green eyed alpha on top of him and took a deep breath, “w-when I was attacked, it was by-”

“GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE” they hear Kuroo outside of the room, everyone snapping their attention to the door, Nao going over and hugging his mother’s leg and stared at the door with wide eyes.

“Am I in trouble momma” Nao hiding behind his leg. 

Tobio’s mother instincts kicking back in and stood in front of him, shielding him and eyed the door dangerously, “no you aren’t baby, uncle Kuroo is just being an irrational asshole right now.”

“But he means well” Keiji speaking up, feeling like he should speak for Kuroo, tugging on Nao’s overall strap and held his arms out to him, he looked up at his momma and tugged on his gray dress.

“Yes go to Keiji, momma will handle your uncle and tell him to calm his ass down” Nao letting himself be picked up by Keiji and held onto him for dear life.

“Please don’t kill each other” Keiji says with a small smile as he rocks Nao side to side, “I would love to be able to meet your baby.”

Tobio smiles and gives him a small wave, “I would love to as well” the omega glad that he didn’t have to think about Daizo for long. Now he has to worry about his brother trying to murder his fiance.

As Tobio walked out the door, Bokuto looked at Keiji and gave him an apologetic smile and a bow, “I’m sorry for spilling the beans.”

Keiji nodded, “I forgive you, although I’m not the happiest about all of this.”

Bokuto nodded, “I would be surprised if you were.”

The omega giving him a small smile and grabbed his collar and pulled him towards him, placing a small kiss on the alpha’s lips. The two of them missing each others soft lips, Bokuto poking the omega’s bottom lip with his tongue, Keiji pulling away and shook his head, “not now.”

Bokuto sighed and nodded, not even going to argue with him on it and chuckled when Nao looked at the two of them with confusion, Bokuto ruffling his hair, “I should go and help Tobio out…….but we’re still friends at least….right?”

Keiji nodded with a small blush, “of course.”

Wishing they could be more than that.

Wanting Kuroo to be apart of the equation too……...he really did feel selfish.

Bokuto beamed and placed a kiss on Keiji’s forehead, running over and digging through Nao’s toy box, beaming when he found one of Nao’s nerf guns. He saw Nao smile at the sight of his toy, smiling wider when he cocked the gun; snorting at the confused look on the omega’s face.

“Why?”

Bokuto smirked and held it out on display for the omega to stare at, “behold, the nerf gun from hell!”

 

-

 

“Tobio get out of my way I swear to god!”

“No Tobio, please be the best fi-boy-best friend in the world and not let him kill me!”

“Be a good little brother and let me kill him” Kuroo growls as he slides himself to the side, Tobio mimicking his movements to get in his brother’s way, using the broom he stole from his brother and held it out to keep some distance between Kuroo and Oikawa.

“He’s being a good omega and protecting me” Oikawa standing right behind his omega with his hands on his shoulders, sticking his tongue at the raven haired alpha.

“Oikawa don’t antagonize him” Tobio elbowing the brunette, keeping a sharp eye on his brother.

“Ow, I got carpet burn!”

“Not my fault” Tobio responding as he gripped the broom harder, eyes locked with his rage filled brother, “let’s just sit and talk.”

“Why, so you can keep lying to my face about everything else in life” Kuroo’s eye twitching, “I’m trying my hardest and you still want to go behind my back and nearly sleep with one of them, and you fuck the other” Kuroo taking a deep breath, “I’m fucking pissed off that I keep getting lied to Kageyama!”

Tobio didn’t hesitate to lung forward and start beating his brother with the broom, Kuroo purposely saying that as he knew his brother hated it, letting his brother hitting him a couple of times before grabbing a hold of it. Tobio’s eyes widen a bit as he made eye contact with his brother’s cat-like ones, both of them glaring and growling at each other. Oikawa taking advantage of the siblings fighting each other and slowly inching himself to the room of Bokuto and Kuroo’s, taking one last look to make sure Tobio was still fine, really wanting to help right at the second, but he has a plan that involves that little troublemaker of his that will end this.

Knowing that little beast can be of great service.

Plus Kuroo wouldn’t dare to actually hurt his little brother, so at least that make him feel a little more comfortable; slipping the key card in the slot and swung the door open and sprinted in the room.

“You really need to learn to control your temper little brother” Kuroo smirks and he pulls the broom forward, Tobio’s feet sliding on the ground a bit as he tried to stand his ground.

“You want to be the pot of the kettle” Tobio baring his teeth at the alpha, “you can be just as worse than I am.”

“But my anger spurts are a lot less frequent than yours” Kuroo seeing nothing but their father in the omega’s expression, Tobio actually looking a lot like the disgusting alpha in general, except with softer features due to him being an omega…...knowing how much his little brother hates it. Their father is considered an extremely handsome alpha and Kuroo wont deny it, constantly cheating on their mother almost as much as their mother constantly cheated on him. He would think about making that comment about looking like their father to get him riled up so he can be a lot less focused, but even in his rage filled mind how wrong and out of line that would be.

“But you are more of a pain in the ass than I am” Tobio spat.

“But I’m a lot more clear-minded than you are.”

“At least I can get away with it with my omega-like charms.”

“Tch, you’re just jealous that I’m better than you are” Kuroo ripping the broom forward and Tobio lost his balance and flew forward, pissed off that alpha’s naturally already have way more strength than he does, sometimes wishing he was an alpha so he could easily kick his brother’s ass.

“In your dreams” Tobio rolling his eyes as he caught himself as he flew forward, punching his brother in the stomach, “don’t you lay a fucking hand on my fucking boyfriend!”

Kuroo keeps forgetting that his brother is a lot stronger than normal omega’s are, having the wind knocked out of him, flying backwards and fell on his back with a thud. Tobio bent down and grabbed his broom off of the floor, giving it a small twirl before pointing the broomstick down right up against his throat with a smirk. Kuroo breathed heavily to catch his breath, narrowing his eyes at his little brother standing above him with a triumphant smirk.

“Don’t fuck with me” Tobio inching the broomstick closer, the broom now lightly pressed against his throat, seeing his smirk morph into a glare, “you are scaring my son with your stupid less frequent rage and it really pisses me off” Tobio placing a hand on his slightly swollen stomach.

Kuroo now knowing where that little bit of extra rage is coming from now, only thinking that his brother is pissed off at him for chasing his precious boyfriend around…….Kuroo jealous that he could never seem to be make his little brother as happy as Oikawa and it drove him insane, feeling like Oikawa is loved more than he is at this point and it is eating him up. Now said person is now sleeping with his brother…...and it’s driving him insane since he thinks that his best friend is taking advantage of his little brother, thinking that it is too soon for Tobio to be sleeping with anyone since being attacked. He just wants to help protect his little brother and have his friends help him out, and what does he get in return? Two of his best friends going behind his back and fooling around with his brother…..pisses him off.

His face deadpans at the thought and is really still wanting to murder them; but Tobio won’t let him and he’s not going to try and rough house with his brother like he normally can, not wanting to harm his niece or nephew.

“Can I get up” giving his brother an innocent smile.

“No.”

“How rude.”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“Well you should.”

“But I don’t.”

“You should trust me little more little brother.”

“I will once you calm your ass down.”

“But I am calm.”

“Your eyes are still fucking red” Tobio raising an eyebrow at his brother, “I know better than to let you up when your eyes are red, that means you’re still pissed.”

“Observant” Kuroo smiles, “and your eyes are black, so that mea-”

“NO NAO DON’T SHOOT” they hear Oikawa scream, Nao screaming in happiness as they hear nerf gun going off in the room; the siblings snapping their heads to the bedroom.

Not even ten seconds later Oikawa and Bokuto both run out of the room with terrified expressions, the two alpha both have multiple bullets stuck in their hair as they both have their backs against the wall. Nao walking out with a nerf machine gun in hand, wearing a big and bright smile that showed off his braces, Tobio smiling fondly at how cute he looked in his overalls and glasses when he’s about to take people down.

‘That’s my tough little man.’

“We had a plan Nao” Bokuto nervously chuckling and tensed up as the small alpha cocked the gun, Oikawa immediately dropping to the floor and covered his head, “remember?”

Nao nodded, “but I want to chase you two too!”

“We already had enough of hunting me down a few days ago” Oikawa whined as he still kept his face to the floor, “can I have a break?”

“Nope” Nao chirped and looked over at his momma and his smile grew as Oikawa groaned, “look momma I’m winning!”

“You sure are and I’m proud of you” giving Nao a sweet smile that made Nao tiny chest puff out in pride, “now Nao I know wh-”

Kuroo knew what his little brother was going to do and needed to act fast, taking advantage of his brother being distracted and grabbed the broom. He yanked it before his brother has time to pull the broom back, Tobio catching his balance as Kuroo hopped onto feet and started making a run towards Bokuto and Oikawa. The two of the alphas were about to run when Tobio grabbed Kuroo’s hand, trying his damnedest to pull his brother back with all of his strength, Kuroo growling at how strong his brother actually is as he had a difficult time trying to move forward. Kuroo and Tobio struggled with each other, Oikawa jogging up to try and help his fiance out this time, glad that Nao was too busy watching the siblings fighting to shoot at him; Kuroo see Oikawa come forward and started struggling more and thrashed his arms around. And that’s when it happened, when time seemed to have frozen, hearing a cracking noise that made Oikawa’s nostrils flare, made Kuroo immediately freeze and look at his little brother panic. Keiji, who was holding the door for Nao, stared at the siblings with wide eyes, Bokuto slowly taking a step backwards as he knew this wasn’t going to end well for any of them.

Especially when Nao looked like he was about to pop off, seeing nothing but rage in his now black eyes.

“T-Tobio” Kuroo stuttered as he put his elbow down, looking at his brother with such fear and guilt, Tobio staring wide eyed at his brother.

His nose crooked as blood poured out of his nose, getting it all over his his dress by how much blood he just lost. He’s hurting…...he’s hurting a lot, the omega thinking his nose is probably broken. He wasn’t even the initial target, and he was the one to get hurt. He knew his brother didn’t do it on purpose.

But that didn’t stop him from feeling absolutely livid.

“Nao.”

Kuroo tensing up as he knew what was about to happen and slowly started walking towards Oikawa and Bokuto, the two of them backing up as well.

“Yes momma.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Guys just back away slowly” Kuroo says, the other two nodding and mimicked the raven haired alpha.

Nao eyeing them with the same dangerous glare as his mother’s, looking back to his mother for further expression, “did it hurt bubba too?”

“I’m hurt…...so in extension bubba too.”

Nao cocked the gun, “that’s not nice.”

“It’s not” Tobio giving a crazed smile to the three alpha’s, “could you do something for momma?”

“Anything!”

While Oikawa and Bokuto didn’t just elbow him in the nose, Bokuto was the one who started this in the first place by not keeping his mouth shut. Oikawa, he loves the alpha, but he certainly didn’t help the situation as he kept antagonizing the alpha the whole time he was around the brunette and his brother. They were all being a big fucking pain his ass and he was feeling very emotional, knowing it had to do with his pregnancy, so any rational reasoning that he intentionally had beforehand is out the window.

“They want to play a game.”

The three alphas booking it, all three of them knowing how much a little terror that small alpha is; especially when his mother just got hurt. 

Nao saluted his mother and gave Keiji’s leg a quick hug, loving this game and was ready to play, sprinting at an inhuman speed that left Keiji wide eyed. He aimed as he ran, target landing on Bokuto’s back as he was the one further behind Kuroo and Oikawa, shooting his machine nerf gun at him, each one hitting Bokuto spot on.

“Guys I’m hit” Bokuto collapsing on the floor, really wondering where the hell Tobio managed to find this really painful bullet; mentally slapping himself as he remembered he and Kuroo were the ones to buy the bullets and guns.

Yeah that was a gift those two regrettably got the small guy. 

Bokuto let the small alpha run over him as he wasn’t ready to run anymore, not with that little beast with never ending energy. Besides, his main focus is on Kuroo anyway, the one that seemed to have hurt and broken his mother’s nose, that small alpha not wanting to let him get away with him. So he’s glad he ain’t the main target, so he knows he’s mostly safe.

Nao then just started to unleash on the two of the alpha’s with no mercy, Kuroo and Oikawa trying to power through are were shouting out in pain. 

“I hate you” Oikawa shoving Kuroo as they ran.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, Oikawa forgetting that the raven haired alpha still had the broom in his hands, whining when Kuroo whacked him with it, “well I guess we are on the same page!”

Oikawa growling and shoving the alpha, wincing as Nao kept shooting at the two of them, “you hurt my omega so fuck you!”

“You’re taking advantage of my brother so fuck you” whacking the brunette on his back again.

“Fuck you!”

Shove.

“Fuck you!”

Whack.

“Fuck you!”

Shove.

“Fuck you!”

Whack.

Tobio, Keiji and Bokuto looking at them with raised eyebrows, all three of them really wandering how they can all be fighting while Nao is shooting at them and laughing like a maniac. All three of them then snapping their attention to three people coming out of the elevator, two of them looking pissed off, intimidating Nao so much that he stopped shooting and dropped the gun.

Kuroo and Oikawa at this point had stopped in the middle of the hallway and started fighting each other, both of them rolling on the ground. Both of them not paying attention to the two pissed off and scary alphas walking up and standing in front of them, both of them cursing each other out as they continued to punch each other. They continued until they were both shoved on opposite walls, both of them automatically being held up against the walls by the two alphas; Iwaizumi holding Oikawa and Daichi holding back Kuroo.

Kuroo and Oikawa both looked at each other then at the pissed off alpha’s, both of them panting as they looked at the messy and dirty hallway. They both cringed as they knew they were both going to have to end up cleaning it up, then looking at Tobio. Suga holding some tissue against Tobio’s nose, Tobio leaning his head back, Keiji standing next to Suga to tall him what happened, Nao in Tobio’s hold kissing his mother’s boo boo.

“Trash and cat” Iwaizumi growling at them, the two alpha’s tensing.

“You two have some explaining to do” Daichi growls, looking beyond angry, Oikawa knowing Akinari and Mr. Iwaizumi will be pissed off if they get fired for this…..especially since Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto are technically still on the clock.

“Will we be fired?”

“Don’t know yet.”

 

-Flashback-

 

Konoha didn’t know if he could handle it anymore.

So many things are going wrong…….so many things aren’t making sense anymore. He couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t, his perceptive of reality was starting to fuck with him more and more. He couldn’t remember names very well anymore, faces always seemed to morph into monstrous ones, or they would melt away and he would see nothing but pure horror. The voices won’t leave him alone, instead of hearing the voices every once in a while, after Mrs. Bokuto’s death…...he’s been hearing them nonstop.

Tell him he’s a horrible person.

He murdered her.

He pulled the trigger.

The blood is on his hands.

He’s a monster.

That he should kill himself for being a monster.

He couldn’t sleep anymore, always afraid Kita or the others he couldn’t remember were out to get him, always so paranoid that he was going to be stabbed or shot in his sleep. He couldn’t stand it, and he could have sworn Kita was smiling evilly at him and told him he was going to kill him, but a second later he blinked and Kita was frowning and asking him if he was ok. That happened a lot to the point where he isolated himself from everyone, afraid that he was going to hurt someone, the voices encouraging him to so say.

‘They are evil, they kill for a living.’

‘That bitch Kita deserves to be shot himself.’

‘You kill them then the demon dog will leave you alone.’

‘They aren’t to be trusted.’

‘They will kill you.’

‘Kill them before they kill you.’

He noticed them watching him a lot more, how they all held a weapon around them whenever they are even across the room from him. He wasn’t allowed to bond with Kita’s baby, Kita’s mate always standing in front of the omega when Konoha was even near him. They all gave him the LOOK, one of distrust and fright, he was giving them the same look back. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t take the mistrust. He couldn’t trust them anymore and he knew they didn’t trust him, and Konoha knew it wouldn’t be long before his hallucinations take full total control of him…...and he would end up hurting someone. Like he hurt one of his little sister that resulted him getting chained to the wall, him crying for a couple of days and pleading with his family that he wasn’t a sinner. He thought he was saving her from the demon dog, that if he pushed her to safety that she would be safe.

Pushing her down the stairs and severely hurting her. He was freed…...then he fucked an alpha to purposefully piss off his parents a few days later that left him out on the streets.

He’s was right back where he started, wandering the streets aimlessly; leaving the gang in the middle of the night when they were all sleeping. He was ‘caught’ by one of the twins he rarely saw…….Osamu…..yes Osamu was his name. This was the only time he thought he was going to kill him by the knife in his hand, but all Osamu did was just open the front door him and placed his finger to his lips and gave him an evil smile, seeing blood on the knife and hands; Konoha knowing it wasn’t an hallucination.

But he didn’t know what to make of it…….but Osamu just let him out and that being the end of that.

That guy creeping him out.

The sun is starting to rise, not knowing how long it is since he left the group…...could have been a couple of days……..couple of weeks; but he was seriously starving. He needed something to eat, he had a few bucks in his pocket to buy an apple or something. He knew he didn’t look all that great, his clothes hanging off of him as he dropped some serious weight, almost skin and bone at this point. Hair has grown out longer than he’s ever had it, having it lazily pulled back by a random rubber band he found on the ground. Pale and sickly looking, no need to question him being homeless. He looked at a small market he walked upon and pulled out a couple of dollar bills he managed to find flying across the street, seeing it being slow right now as he looked in a window, placing his hands on the window and peaked in, scanning to make sure he didn’t see any of the beasts anywhere. He saw some of the few people in sight give him wary looks, eyeing him suspiciously as he walked in the building. 

Konoha tried to keep a low profile as he just wanted to grab something small, an apple sounding delicious to him. He headed towards the produce section, nervously biting his dirty fingernail as he scanned the area diligently…….which one wasn’t going to poison him. It had to be the right one and pick carefully, otherwise why would they be watching him so carefully?

‘They want to see you die.’

Konoha let out a low growl as he scanned the red apples, tapping his foot on the ground, “I know they do, but I’m so fucking hungry.”

‘They poisoned all the apples Konoha, they are wanting you to die.’

“There has to be one in here that they missed” Konoha responds to the voice, biting down on his fingernail harder, he stomach pleading for him to eat something.

‘They are praying on your vulnerable state’ the voice says.

‘Maybe you should eat an apple’ another voice speaks up, ‘end it.’

Another voice speaks up, ‘die so you don’t have to feel anymore hunger.’

“But what if I’m afraid to die” Konoha reaching out to grab an apple, his hand pausing and flinching as he was about to grab an apple, hesitating as he really contemplated on if he should chance it, “guys I’m hungry.”

‘Eat and end it.’

‘Yeah, that way we can all be happy.’

‘Be happy and end it.’

‘End it.’

“But I’m hungry” Konoha pleaded with the voices, not realizing a confused and curious person watching him, not too far from him as he was looking at the broccoli behind the blond alpha.

Concerned and confused as to why the blond alpha is talking to himself.

‘Then kill the people in here and demand fresh apples.’

‘You can easily overpower everyone.’

‘You can fight off all your brothers, you can with the people in here.’

‘Kill them before they kill you.’

‘You die or they die.’

‘They need to die.’

‘You need to die.’

Konoha fell on his knees and covered his ears with his hands, the voices starting to talk all at once, “shut up….”

‘Kill them before they kill you.’

‘Them or you.’

‘How about you just kill yourself.’

‘Your family and these strangers all think your a monster.’

‘Child number six out of twelve…….six is the number of the devil, only one with blond hair, you see the demons.’

‘You’re a monster.’

‘Just end it.’

‘Use that knife in your pocket and slit your wrists…..no one will want you.’

‘Devil child.’

“I just want an apple” Konoha cried, sadly believing the voices in his head, hearing all of this before for so many years that he really does believe that he’s better off dead than alive, “…….I just want to eat the poison apple...”

‘Eat it.’

‘Eat it and get sent to hell where you belong.’

‘You let that innocent omega die.’

‘You could have done more.’

‘Weak.’

‘Failure.’

‘Worthless piece of shit.’

‘Slit your wrist and die.’

‘Die.’

“I’m afraid to die” Konoha taking one hand off of his ear and stuck it in his pocket, fiddling with the knife in his shaking hands, “…….I don’t know if I can do it...”

“Do what?”

Konoha snapped his head up at the sound of the familiar voice, remembering it clear as day from the innocent omega’s funeral…….the white haired haired alpha with the same black streaks as her. The same big golden eyes as her. He looked so much like her, so much so that he couldn’t stop the tears running down his cheeks as he heard that gun shot echo throughout that building.

The white haired alpha…….Bokuto from what he can remember, Bokuto was replaced by his mother. His mother with a big gun shot wound in her head from where Kita shot her, looking at him with an accusing stare, her eyes saying how much she hated him for not saving her. Her nice and beautiful dress she wore, multicolored with a whole bunch of flower designs all over it, was all dirtied and bloodied up. Konoha pushing back as she took a couple of steps towards him, back hitting the stand holding all of the poison apples, looking up at the pale and bloodied omega with fear.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen” Konoha cried as he slapped her hand away as she reached out to him, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you!”

‘You should die.’

‘You should be dead and not her.’

‘Die.’

“What do you mean by that?”

That voice didn’t match the omega woman’s, blinking and being taken back when Bokuto replaced the omega woman. He looked at the blond with worry, Konoha not knowing if he could even trust him.

‘He knows you killed his mom.’

‘He’s here to kill you for killing her.’

‘Kill him before he kills you.’

‘You need to die.’

‘Kill him.’

‘Die.’

‘Kill him.’

‘Die.’

‘Kill him.’

‘Die.’

“Do you need me to call the police” Bokuto tilting his head to the side, not deterred by the crazed look in the blond’s eyes, if anything it fueled him to help him out, “if you think someone is going to hurt you than I need to call them.”

Konoha just stared up at him with fear, hand still in his pocket, his fingers fidgeting with the knife still. He didn’t trust him, didn’t trust these random people starting to circle around him, asking him if he was ok. Didn’t trust those ‘are you ok’s’, getting way more freaked out when he saw nothing but distrust and fear from the people. The only person not looking at him with distrust was Bokuto……..which made Konoha way more distrustful of him.

The white haired alpha shouldn’t trust him.

He allowed his mother to get killed……..and he was seriously about to do what the voices told him.

Knowing they will shut up if he did what they told him.

“Someone call the police” a woman says behind Bokuto to the manager of the market, her and others afraid of what this crazy teen was going to do.

Bokuto frowned when the woman say that, not really liking how everyone is surrounding the terrified blond. Bokuto knowing he’s seen this guy at his mother’s funeral, knowing that the blond cried a lot. Almost as much as he did.

Konoha felt the guy lightly touched his shoulder, snapping his head up as he felt desperate, needing the voices to leave him alone. He grabbed the knife in his hand, raising the knife out of his pocket and into the air, Bokuto’s eyes widening as the quick reflexes this very unhealthy looking blond has, looking up at the hand with the knife as the blond swung it down.

Konoha stopping as soon as he heard the familiar growling noises; dropping the knife instantly, Bokuto shooting his eyes at the blond with a mixture of relief and confusion. Konoha snapped his head behind him and screamed his head off, the same gigantic demonic looking dog growling behind him. Big and a sharp set of teeth, blood practically pouring out of the dog’s mouth, big set of claws that could kill a person in one blow.

He was found by it again.

The dog, mixed with the people trying to hold him down with all their ‘calm downs’ mixed in with Bokuto’s ‘get off of him’, the voices all screaming at him all at once just made him hysteric. He couldn’t think clear anymore, and the only mission in his mind was to just get the fuck out and away from the dog that has been haunting him since his ‘visions’ started.

“LET GO OF ME” Konoha screamed at the top of his lungs, easily able to break free from the strangers trying to hold him down, thinking they were out to kill him at this point. As he broke through the small crowd, Bokuto was trying his hardest to break through with his determination to help this stranger he kept spotting, always looking so sad and scared whenever he saw him. Trying his hardest to catch up to him.

Konoha could hear the dog, could still feel his presence behind him, knowing the beast was not too far behind him. He ran for his life as he was able to make it out of the market, shoving everyone out of his way that got in his way, willing to have the demon dog devour them if it meant if can live just a bit longer. He didn’t know where he was running to, but eyes widen freaked out when he heard sirens in the distance, turning his head to see the police stopping at the market. He then looked at the dog still speeding its way towards him……..what was he going to do?

‘Now they really mean business.’

‘They are going to catch you.’

‘Torture you.’

‘Kill you.’

‘You got nowhere to run.’

‘Nowhere to hide.’

‘No one loves you Demon Child.’

‘Nothing to live for.’

‘How about you die, at least people will be happy about that.’

‘Just die.’

Konoha believed these voices, he’s got nowhere to go. His own parents and siblings didn’t want him, Kita and the others were bound to not want his problematic ass anymore either. He’s constantly afraid all the time, constantly paranoid that someone is always out to get him. He couldn’t live a life where no one, not even the voices in his head, didn’t even want him around.

‘Die.’

‘Die.’

‘Die.’

‘Die.’

‘Die.’

‘Die.’

He looked around him and saw many of the monsters chasing after him, chanting along with the voices in his head to die. Even the damn demonic dog was chanting for him to die, shoving the monsters out of his way as he sprinted through the woods, not even flinching as rocks and sharp branches stabbed him through his worn out shoes, arms and leg. Didn’t even flinch when a branch cut him on his face right below his eyelid, blood pouring down his face and made it look like blood was running down his face instead of tears. He could still hear the dog and the voices chanting to him to die, hearing a very feint ‘stop’ in the distance when he neared a huge cliff, halting his movements as he got to the edge; looking down the ledge with fear.

“So…..so far down” Konoha says to himself as he shakily inches his feet off of the rock, looking down at the long drop into the roaring waters below him, crying harder than he ever has before, “…...I’m afraid to die!”

‘No one wants you.’

‘The dog is almost here.’

‘Die.’

‘Die.’

‘Die.’

Konoha placed his hands over his ears as he heard them chanting ‘die’ to him again, looking to see the dog a short distance away. Get his flesh ripped off his skin and have a painful death, or jump into the river and have a quicker death…...just let his head hit the boulder below him…..he was going to die no matter what he did.

And the voices and everyone around him is chanting for him to die.

Why was he so scared?

The only regret he would have in life would be to not have someone in life to love and have a family with, someone to hold and kiss all the time. He can picture a beautiful blond male with an amazing smile and body. Someone with intense eyes to match his own, someone who can handle him and his issues. Someone who is loving and caring, but knows how to cut someone down when need be.

But he would only cause the male too many issues.

He hopes that perfect guy can find someone to be happy and start a family with…...because he was going to do it. As much as it scared him…...he was going to listen to the voices one last time.

Konoha took a deep breath, raising a foot off the ledge and leaned his body forward; actually doing it. The voices all stopped chanting…….he was about to be free.

‘Free’ Konoha thought with a small smile, closing his eyes at the quietness he was finally getting in his life, ‘please someone take care the perfect mate for me.’

‘Please give Bokuto the peace he needs.’

As if right on cue, big hands grabbed onto one of his, Konoha’s eyes snapping open, starting to scream as he saw just how close to death he was. His perception of reality started to clear up and was able to think somewhat rationally, looking up to see Bokuto’s hands grabbing onto his wrist, looking absolutely terrified at the man hanging in the air below him.

“Why couldn’t you just let me die” Konoha cried as he swung his feet, “I’m a lost cause!”

Bokuto furrowed his brows and took a deep breath, “no you’re not and I’m going to help you!”

“It’s pointless” Konoha cried, “the demon dog and monsters are all going to come and find me again, everyone around me wants to kill me and I can’t live with it anymore!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it” Bokuto then without warning yanked the blond back up onto the rock, “you’re going to fucking live!”

That hit Konoha…….this being the very first time he ever heard someone tell him to live…….did this person really want him to live?

Or was this a trick to torture him?

Bokuto engulfed him in a hug and backed away from the ledge, both of them crying in each others hold. Bokuto holding onto him for dear life, Konoha letting himself be held and didn’t fight back, knowing he wouldn’t withstand the strength in his malnourished and exhausted state.

He didn’t know if he could fully trust Bokuto’s true intentions, feeling like Bokuto just KNEW he was responsible for his mother’s death. But at this point if Bokuto wanted to kill him, then he guesses he will just embrace it.

After all…….Bokuto deserves that right.

“Please don’t ever do that again!”

Konoha started to cry, just wanting this pain…...these voices…...these monsters to just leave him alone, “I can’t promise anything.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Tuesday October 22nd 2:00 A.M.- 

 

“Konoha” the blond snapping his eyes open as he was shaken awake, sighing in relief when he realized that he was still in the dark hospital room, that being the first time in a while to ever think about that, remembering that he could easily not be here right now…..wouldn’t be able to see Semi, looking next to and almost jump off of the couch when he actually saw the omega next to him. He pushed himself off of his back and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, knowing that he was probably moving around so much in his dream to cause it, feeling very hot in here and he knew it wasn’t the room since it was cold as balls in here.

He noticed Semi wasn’t laying in bed like he was supposed to, seeing the omega groaning in pain just sitting on his knees, trying to keep himself sitting up straight, “doll, you should be in bed.”

“You were crying and moving a lot in your sleep” Semi yawing as he rubbed an eye with his good hand, Konoha unable but to help but think how cute the omega’s bedhead is, “I tried calling out to you, but that wasn’t working.”

Konoha lightly swung his legs off of the couch with a small frown, seeing the omega swaying as he was having a hard time trying to keep himself up, “how long did it take you to get over here?”

Semi looking off to the side with a small blush, “a little too long.”

“How long doll” Konoha raising his voice a bit, “doctors are telling you that you shouldn’t be getting off the bed unless they are in here.”

“…..Over thirty minutes” Semi bowing his head in embarrassment, holding back the tears at how weak and helpless he is.

“If it is taking you more than a couple of minutes than you shouldn’t be moving around on your own just quiet yet” Konoha standing up and set his hands behind his back, arching it to stretch it out until he gave a small pop, setting on his knees in front of the omega, kissing the omega’s forehead.

“But…..” his blush deepening.

“But what” setting arm around the younger man and had him lean on him in support, really hating to see the omega struggle, knowing the omega is feeling down from having to have help with almost everything that he does.

And he knows how much Semi likes to do things on his own.

“I was…..” Semi panting a bit as he was still recovering from the moving his ass off the bed and falling multiple times on his journey over to the couch…...a very short distance that it was embarrassing for him to even think about, “…..I was worried about you.”

Konoha smirked, “awww, you were worried, you do have a he-OW!”

Semi leaning off of the alpha as he punched him and blushed more, “sorry for trying asshole, I’m not good at these lovey dovey kind of gestures!”

“I know you aren't and it is very cute” Konoha grabbing Semi’s cheek to face him, sticking his tongue at him and winked, “I ain’t either so we are both on the same page, we can be awful about it together, how does it sound?”

“It sounds…...good” Semi panting as heat was starting to get to him right now.

“Are you in your heat” Konoha catching on quickly, not even a few seconds of asking as he felt a wave of heat hit him, the heat becoming a little overwhelming for him as it made him start to pant, “are you…...how long have you’ve been feeling it?”

“A-About a few hours for now” Semi gulping and grabbed onto the alpha’s t-shirt, starting shake and feel those familiar cramping, “I couldn’t go to sleep and…...I-I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Konoha frowned, “why is that, you know that’s part of my job as your boyfriend” taking a deep breath to fight off the urge to pounce on the omega on the spot, “I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“B-But I don’t want you to think I just want your attention for sex” Semi doubling over with a small whine, afraid that Konoha only wants him for sex, afraid that he won’t like him more than anything else that he was bred for…...bred to be everyone’s plaything, “I’m sorry for being a bad omega and not letting you kn-”

Konoha gently placed his lips against Semi’s, their tongues immediately dancing with each others, Semi moan in his mouth and gripped the alpha’s shirt tighter, loving the taste of each other. Konoha fingers lightly grazing he omega’s sensitive thighs, shooting a tingle up Semi’s spine and moaned louder, should have known better that he was entering since he’s been craving to FEEL the alpha all damn day, and the feeling only got more urgent as the day went on. Semi decided to be a little brave and slipped his hands under the alpha’s shirt, groaning in the blond’s mouth at the feeling of Konoha’s hot and sweaty skin against his hand; Konoha loving the feeling of the omega’s hands and leaned himself forward into the touch. He then started to dip his hands a little lower until he reached the alpha’s waistband of his shorts, smirking as Konoha seemed to let out a small squeak.

“You’re ready to go ain’t ya” kissing the omega’s needy lips more and pulled away again, starting to kiss the omega’s neck.

Semi bit his bottom lip as he felt himself leaking more due to the alpha’s touch, so much different than Tendou’s…...so gentle and careful, leaning his head to the side to give the alpha more to devour, “all day…..I NEED you Konoha.”

Konoha pulled away and cupped the omega’s flushed cheeks, really needing the omega to understand what he’s requesting. They haven’t went past the butt grinding session the two of them had in his first dance lesson they had, and the omega is still vulnerable, still shaken up about losing his baby, waking up in the middle of the night to hear Semi crying and hugging his stomach…...the omega did that last night and stayed in bed with him to comfort him. He didn’t need Semi to jump into something that he wanted to wait on initially, if anything the alpha thought their sexual activities were going to wait and be talked about after Semi is allowed to leave; which do to his physical and mental health……...he was going to be in here for a while longer. He’s in heat, from what he’s read these ‘heats’ that omegas have can make them very horny and in need of some contact of an alpha, so sometimes omegas aren’t even themselves when feeling like this.

Which worries him since he didn’t want Semi to regret later.

“Semi is this because of the heat or…..” seeing the omega blink at at him and looked at him through half lidded eyes, “….or because you ACTUALLY want to sleep with me?”

“I’ve wanted to sleep with you since I’ve woken up in here” Semi purrs as he leans forward a bit and licks his lips up at the alpha, the alpha gulping at the beauty below him getting him hard, “you have no idea how much I want you to touch me” dipping his hand in Konoha’s shorts and latched onto his length and smiles, loving how HARD and BIG he is, making Semi even more riled up as he was desperately needing to be fucked, needing to know Konoha wanted him almost just as much as he wanted him.

And that wasn’t the heat talking…...the heat was just making him brave enough to ask for it.

Konoha can’t believe this is happening, having to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t losing touch with reality, shocked at the very blunt omega, panting as the omega’s heat and being jerked really starting to get to him, “Semi…..are you sure you w-want to do this…..here and now” hips thrusting into the omega’s soft and expert-like hands…..Semi really knowing what he’s doing, “…..what about you’re broken leg and hurt back?”

“Please fuck me on the bed” Semi moaned and gave a small wince when he arched his back, the alphas licking and nipping the omega’s earlobe, “please alpha FUCK me!”

Konoha couldn’t say no to those intense and needy eyes, really looking miserable and he wasn’t about to disappoint his boyfriend in such a weak state. Semi really needing this comfort, and at this point he felt bad for the omega feeling like he needs to plead with him to be fucked. Semi didn’t need to…….Konoha was ready to go at anytime to be ready to make Semi happy, remembering from the book he got at the library that an alpha in this vulnerable state is important, he still has a lot to learn, but he was willing to make sure Semi will get his pleasure through this miserable cycle. 

Without another word Konoha picked the omega up carefully, seeing the omega face contort in pain and let out a small whine, Konoha knowing he was going to have to be as gentle as possible with the omega’s damaged back. He held the younger man bridal style, nearly slipping in the liquid the omega was secreting, just now remembering the Semi is wearing a hospital gown with no underwear or anything, Konoha grabbing his shirt hanging out from his bag and threw it on top of the wet spot.

“I can get it washed later” the alpha winking at Semi, the younger man unable but to help blush and look down at his gown, feeling even more embarrassed that the lower half of his gown soaked.

“I’m sorry” Semi panted as he curled up into the alpha.

“It’s natural doll” kissing the top of the omega’s forehead, feeling oddly aroused sticky substance soak through the gown and onto his hand resting on his butt, leaning and whispering in the omega in a seductive tone, “if anything I take it as a compliment…...you leaking SO MUCH because of me…….I’m even more turned on.”

Laying the furiously blushing omega on the bed gently, pressing the button on the bed to lower the back half of the bed, knowing at this point that fucking the omega with the bad back in an arched position would not only be uncomfortable in general, he wasn’t about to have the omega feel way more pain than pleasure. The omega laid sprawled out on the bed just for him, licking his lips at the delicious red faced omega, taking in of every part of the omega’s perfect body.

“Oh you’re perfect” Konoha says as he removes his shorts, Semi’s eyes widening at the length and girth the alpha had on him, unable but to pant and lick his lips as Konoha also took off his shirt, he was just as toned as he was the last time he saw this alpha butt naked at the volleyball game…...when the alpha thought it would be funny to stand butt naked and streak when he went to go find the alpha more clothes after being thrown up on.

Semi definitely found Konoha to be sexy.

“Like what you see” Konoha smirking as he crawled over Semi, gently brushing his fingers against his sensitive thighs, his legs twitching in reaction, “correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you’re just as a horny son of a bitch as I-OW”

“I’m not as horny as you are” Semi using his good leg and kicked the alpha off the back of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know I consider you tossing me around as foreplay doll” Konoha called out with laughter as Semi blushes and face palms, sitting up and set his chin on the edge of the bed to stare at the omega with a smirk, “it’s hot.”

“Why” Semi still hiding behind his hand.

Konoha shrugged and crawled back on the bed, “I don’t know, I like it a little rough I guess.”

Semi putting his hand down and looked at the alpha, “exactly how rough?”

Konoha settled himself between the omega’s legs and leaned over him, their faces inches away from each others, “well I like to go big or go home, I guess very rough” starting to stick a finger inside the omega’s leaking hole, the omega gasping and clenched the sheets below him, “but with you and your bad leg and back I really don’t want to hurt you further by being too rough.”

“Go big Konoha” the alpha loving the half lidded intense eyes, that fucking seductive smile the omega gave him, wrapping his good leg around the alpha’s waist and pulled him closer, taking Konoha by surprise as his cock poking in the omega’s entrance as he was about to add a second finger.

“But I’m not fully done stretching y-” Konoha shutting up and looking at the omega for a moment, then grinning at the realization, “you don’t like being stretched.”

“I don’t” Semi purring as he grabs the alpha’s shoulders as a way to help him sit up, giving a small groan at the pain shooting down his back, but he was determined to get what he wants, and what he wants is Konoha. Still sounding weird considering he didn’t look at the alpha as more than a coworker out all of the years the two of them worked together, not until recently when he had it slapped in his face, and shoved down the stairs, that Tendou didn’t have his best interests at heart.

Or their passed children’s interests at heart either.

But Konoha…….he’s everything Tendou isn’t, and it’s extremely attractive to him.

The two of them connected their lips as Konoha took his finger out of the man below him, lining himself up against his entrance, “you ready doll” the two of them being blown away from the heat the emitted off each other.

Semi nodded and pulled the alpha down, sighing in relief as he felt the pain in his back becoming unbearable. The cramping in his stomach made him whine as the heat was really starting to take over, feeling his body weakening and sweating a lot more, the heat was becoming too much, “K-K-Konoha, please help me….”

“With what doll” Konoha panted softly, stopping himself from entering to look at the omega in pain, the alpha knowing that the heat if becoming more prominent.

“O-Off” Semi whined as he wriggled around under the bigger man, “g-gown….o-off!”

“Too hot?”

Semi shaking his head up and down with tear stained eyes, his heats always being excruciatingly painful, at the point where it was getting hard for him to feel nothing but pain until the alpha was in him. Konoha pulling back and pulled the gown up, having to help Semi raise his arms up in his increasingly weakened state pulling the soaked gown off of the omega, wondering how the doctors are going to feel about the two of them even doing this…….he’s not even sure if them doing this is allowed at all.

‘Oh well’ Konoha shrugged, not letting stupid hospital rules keep him from making Semi happy.

“Doesn’t this thrill you doll” Konoha smirking, Semi looking up at him with nothing but lust, “knowing doctors can come in any moment.”

“I-It is” Semi loving this, actually worried about being caught for some time now, but in his horny state of mind he wasn’t holding back…..but he was normally a rule follower. Most of his stay at the school he did what he was told almost all of the time, work he was by the book and went above and beyond. Hell with Tendou he was a big rule follower with the rules they established many years ago…..so having someone who didn’t give a shit about rules and just went with the flow, so relaxed and easy going and not giving a shit what people thought about him; it was different for him.

It is exciting.

“Knowing how you’re breaking the rules” Konoha purring as he entered the omega, Semi throwing his head back let out a loud moan, Konoha smiling wider at the beautiful sound, “knowing how much fucking trouble you and I can get into” tracing the tongue all over the omega’s face, Semi becoming even more aroused than he ever has been in his life, “knowing you can be PUNISHED” Semi moaning more at the thought, clinging onto the alpha tightly.

“I need to be punished alpha” Semi pleading as the alpha was fully in him, not moving and sitting and letting the omega get used to this new feeling, having to get used to the omega squeezing him tightly, “I-I’m being a bad omega!”

“A-And just how do I need to punish you” Konoha even more turned on by the omega going along with this, needing to find out his omega’s likes and dislikes in bed.

Dislikes: Getting stretched.

Likes: Dirty Talk

“I need to...to” cringing at the slight pain he felt in his back, “fuck me hard, fuck me like there is no tomorrow!”

Konoha moaning at his pleads, something about it was thrilling seeing the normally uptight omega become a mess under him, “what else?”

“I need you’re cock alpha” Semi whined as his fingernails dig into the alpha’s back, for some reason physical ‘abuse’ coming from the omega just riled him up, “I want you to fuck me with your big cock that I can’t walk straight for months, to fill me up with your cum…..fill me up and let me have your babies please!”

That did it for him, slamming into the omega harshly. Semi slammed his hand over his mouth as he started to scream out in pleasure, Konoha growling and ripped the omega’s hand off of his mouth, interlocking his fingers with the omega’s good hand.

“I need to hear you” giving a very particularly hard thrust, hitting his sweet spot the sent the omega in a tizzy, screaming and his whole body spazing under the alpha, clawing at the alpha’s back so hard that he started bleeding. He could feel blood trickle down in back, most people would have told their partner to calm their ass down, but he won’t, he loves and encourages it and slams himself in and out of the omega with so much vigor, panting heavily as he looked at the beautiful mess below him. He felt so damn lucky, still having a hard time believing that Eita Semi…….Eita Semi is actually wanting to be with him.

He felt like he could cry.

Konoha and Semi both peppering each other with kisses in between their moans, both of them being so loud that they were both surprised someone hasn’t come in to check in on the two. Didn’t matter to the two, as long as their fun wasn’t being interrupted then they don’t give a shit.

What mattered what was between the two of them in this moment.

“Alpha, please let me move in w-with you” Semi whined as his hips starting to twitch, starting to get close, Konoha looking down at Semi with wide eyes, “let me m-move in with y-you so you can f-fuck me e-everyd-day!”

“Are you being serious” Konoha making sure the omega was being serious, knowing he was wanting to see if the omega wouldn’t mind crashing with him…….but they just started dating a few days ago, after he lost a baby and it seemed too quick. But he had good intentions, even if they weren’t dating or interested in each other he would have offered, “have you been thinking about this?”

Semi blushed wildly and nodded, “since Tendou came over to tell me why he hurt me” Semi starting to tear up.

‘So he’s been shy about asking’ knowing he was too, specially since he and Semi hadn’t mentioned living arrangements since Tendou was here last.

“Only if you scream my name when you cum bad boy, then you can be rewarded.”

Semi got off on this kind of talking, he didn’t even know he even liked this sort of thing. Normally he was shoved on his back and stomach and fucked with no questions asked at the school, nothing more and nothing less. Tendou didn’t really like exploring all that much and liked to do what made him feel good, Semi knowing it was pointless to get the alpha to try anything and didn’t bother to even try and explore. At that point he was just glad he was being asked if he wanted it.

It didn’t take Semi much longer, with the heat, Konoha, the talking…...just everything about all of this just felt right. This is the most pleasure he got in his life.

Semi’s pleasure overshadowed any pain he felt in his back as his back arched off the, digging his nails and dragging it down the alpha’s back, hips buckling and leaned his head back as he came. Konoha cumming not too long after him.

“KONOHA!”

“SEMI!”

 

-Flashback-

 

Oikawa adjusted his suit with a smile, brushing his hands through his hair to make sure that it was nice and soft; make sure it was styled the way he wanted it to be. He looked at his nice suit that he dad had lent him, surprisingly, for this date. He hated his dad, but if there was one thing he couldn’t deny his dad having…...and that was game. He knew how to get betas and omegas to crawl to him, to just throw themselves at him was little effort. While he didn’t like the fact that his dad constantly cheats on his mom, he had learned a long time ago that his mom should leave him if his dad seemed to not care about her feelings and kept hurting her, he did have to admit he was slightly impressed by his advice.

“Remember brat, confidence is key” he heard his father shout from out side the bathroom, “just hurry out up and quit making out with your reflection and let me look at you.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and walked out, Tooru standing there with a big smile on his face at his ‘masterpiece’, “there we go, now that little omega of yours will be dumb to not just want to blow you under the dinner table.”

“Really Tooru, that’s all you care about” Oikawa rolling his eyes as he batted his father’s hands off of him, “I seriously turned fifteen years old a couple days ago and you only care that I’m going to get blown.”

“Oh come on” Tooru smirked and stuck his tongue out, “I’ve been blown before I was even ten years old, it’s actually great!”

“Please tell me you’re joking” Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him, really disturbed by that piece of information.

“Nope” Tooru chirped, Oikawa seeing his father’s eye twitch slightly at that, “but come on brat, take it as a compliment that I can see you getting some action just by how good you look.”

“You’re only saying that because I look exactly like you” Oikawa says with a deadpan face, “if you call me ugly, you’re calling yourself ugly.”

Tooru just stuck his tongue at him in response, “well thank you calling me good looking!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, really wondering how he was related to this crazy self-centered idiot, “am I just here to make you feel good about yourself?”

“Yes and no” Tooru responds as he shoves his son forward to the front door, “is it bad that I want to be apart of my bratty son’s life?”

“Never really bothered to since you hate volleyball” Oikawa responded as he slipped on his dress shoes, “so I’m confused as to why you needed to see me.”

“Because I’m juts curious about this omega guy you’ve been seeing for a few months now” Tooru gushed as he slipped on his shoes and jacket, “I’ve chatted with Akinari and Seiji, and Akinari can’t stop talking about the omega that you brought over to his home!”

“How often do you even talk to them” Oikawa raising an eyebrow.

“Stupid fucking question” Tooru flicking his son on the head as he grabbed the keys to his van, Oikawa growling at his father as they walked through the front door, “I’ve known Akinari since junior high since I’m only a year ahead of him, and I worked under Seiji for a bit when I decided to become a lawyer and became good friends with him not too long afterwards.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“You would have known that had you paid attention” Tooru shrugged, “I was actually pretty good friends with Akinari for a while and have met Seiji periodically since Akinari and Seiji are brothers. I went into school to be a doctor for a three years after my mother got me into the program when I was sixteen, but then changed to train and be a lawyer under Seiji after those three years, although down side was I had to be near my father since he was a lawyer himself.”

Seeing nothing but a dark and dangerous look in Tooru’s eyes, Oikawa admittedly afraid of this dark look. His father smiled so damn much that your rarely saw him frowning, but when he did, you better be careful. He knew his dad couldn’t stand his grandfather, he never understood why and his father just overall seemed miserable when his grandfather was still alive, how his father just seemed to hate his own father, almost felt bad for his father with how miserable his father seemed after coming home from working with him. 

Almost.

“I went to Akinari’s birthday dinner when I was still with the bitch and chatted up with him and Mr. Iwaizumi, who were engaged and about to be marry each other in a couple of weeks” both of them buckling up, both of them pulling both checking their reflections in on the camera’s in their phones in unison, “and got me connections at the law school he was going to since Seiji was already one. I started having children pretty early and had your sister with the bitch when I was sixteen and needed someone to watch your big sister since I didn’t get with your mom until shortly after I started working with Seiji, since that bit-”

“Quit referring to your first wife as a bitch” Oikawa groans as he put down his phone, “she left you because you don’t know how to keep your dick in your pants.”

Tooru punched his son in the arm, “no talking like that you little shit.”

Oikawa glared at his father and punched his arm back, “then that makes you a big piece of shit.”

Tooru grabbed the coffee he had and ‘accidentally’ dropped it in his son’s lap, Oikawa screaming in pain and threw the empty cup at his father, “what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Tooru smiles as he pulls out of their driveway, “I dropped it, oops.”

“God you act like a child!”

“Takes a child to know one right” Tooru smirked at his nearly crying son, Oikawa fanning his burned thigh, “be more careful what you say and do to me next time; you crying because of a spill is quite pathetic.”

“I’m crying because it hurts” Oikawa snapped as he wiped the tears from his eyes, “this fucking hurts like hell and you ruined my nice pants!”

“Correction, those are MY dress pants” Tooru sticking his tongue out as he looked both ways after stopping at a stop sign, making a turn to the right, “my pants I can do whatever the fuck I want with them. And also suck it up, I’ve had worse than that brat.”

“Oh shut up you self-absorbed asshole!”

“It’s true” Tooru sings as he flicked his son’s forehead, “try living with your grandfather and then tell me that you’ve had worse. I used to get beaten like a dog for the tiniest mistake, I’ve been put through so much shit that I don’t subject you to that you should be glad that I don’t subject you to.”

All Oikawa did was glare at him.

“Give me the stink eye all you want, but you should be thanking me for not beating you on a daily basis” Tooru smiles as he pinched his son’s cheeks particularly hard, Oikawa slapping his hand away from his hand, “god you should be more like you little brother, at least he doesn’t sass and disrespect me like you do you ungrateful shit.”

“Wait” Oikawa snaps his head at Tooru with wide eyes, “I have a little brother?!”

“Technically little half brother” Tooru shrugs, “and he’s only a few months younger than you.”

“You literally cheated on mom before I was even born?!”

“Correct” Oikawa smiles at Oikawa’s disgusted expression, “and he’s a good kid who does everything I tell him. He’s admittedly stubborn, but better listener than you!”

“So when can I meet this guy that is apparently better than me” Oikawa frowning as he wasn’t about to lose this, he will not be looked over. Does he want his father’s love?

No.

He can’t fucking stand Tooru.

But does he like being looked over less than?

Hell fucking no.

“When you’re older” Tooru responds, “he’s a very busy guy that’s going to have a bright future because he listens to daddy!”

“I’m going to have a bright future” Oikawa growls as he balled his fists, already hating his little brother.

“Not with volleyball” Tooru curling his nose, “delusional.”

“I fucking hate you” Oikawa growls at his father, eye twitching, “did you seriously volunteer to drive me to my date because you want to tell me how stupid I am?”

“It’s a perk, but not my reason since I actually just wanted to drive you to your date and see you, you know, since you live at Akinari’s house and I don’t see you at all” Oikawa missing the sadness in his father’s eyes, the sadness quickly going away and was replaced with rage and hit the breaks. 

It took Oikawa off guard and flew forward, the seatbelt saving him from flying through the windshield, Oikawa snapped his head at his father with a pissed off expression, “what the fuck?!”

“Get out.”

“But there is still a ten minute drive” Oikawa snapped at him, “and you said you were going to take me!”

“Why would I want to drive around a brat who says he fucking hates me” Tooru raising an eyebrow at him, his expression unreadable that it pisses Oikawa off, not being able to tell if his father was pulling his leg or not, “I will go fuck someone that doesn’t hate me that isn’t that bitch, your mother, many other people in my life that fucking want to fuck me over because I’m a piece of meat like my father and his frien-”

“What are you insinuating with that dad” Oikawa’s eyes widening at what his father had just said, seeing some trace of pain in his father’s otherwise unreadable expression, sometimes forgetting that his father is human despite the fucked up shit he has done in his life, “did……..did grandfather touch you?”

Tooru stared at him for a moment, Oikawa knowing his father’s brain is racing and trying to avoid what just unintentionally flew out his mouth. His dad is never one for spilling his heart to people, he knows he feeds people bullshit on a daily basis that Oikawa, Daishou and Seiji are the only three that can tell when he’s being genuine or not. He’s not a good man by any means, but he has some tiny emotions locked inside that he keeps guarded.

No one knows the true Tooru.

Not even Oikawa himself…...his own son.

Tooru unbuckles Oikawa out of his seat, “your grandfather is a big ole perv, that’s why I don’t let you visit him” leaning over his son and unlocked and opened his son’s side of the door and opened it, Oikawa starting to tear up at the unwanted images going through his head, seeing nothing but a younger image of his father and his grandfather on top of him, “none of what I said will be said to anyone else.”

Oikawa nodded.

“I’m being fucking serious you fucking piece of shit” Tooru growls as he pulls out a knife out of nowhere and held it up against his throat, giving his son a crazed smile that made Oikawa almost piss himself, “I know you would love to just expose an alpha like me being fucked, well guess what, I won't fucking hesitate to slit your throat if I get an inkling that you will tell anyone.”

“T-Tou-”

“I don’t give a damn if you’re my son” giving his son a sweet smile and put down the knife, “I will not hesitate and you know it.”

Oikawa nodded, really wanting get as far away from this madman as possible.

“Good to know” Tooru leaning back in his seat and drummed his fingers along the steering wheel, “now since you fucking hate me on top of that, get the fuck out and walk your sorry ass to your date.”

Oikawa actually wanted to say sorry for the first time in his life, knowing his father enough to know that he pushed a button somewhere in there, “Tooru…….da-”

“GET OUT” Tooru screamed and shoved his son out of the van door, “I will drop whatever you left at the house at Akinari’s, fucking walk in the fucking rain, I will call you whenever I need to talk to you again” slamming the door and drove off without another word; leaving Oikawa to stare at the van driving away.

Oikawa slowly stood up and rubbed his bottom, looking at the van was a sad expression. His dad actually cared for him somewhat if he kept him away, actually going out of his way to lend him a suit for his date. He knew his father is not a good man, he knows his father has done some fucked up shit in life, he knew his father can be considered a demon to people who actually has to deal with him; but in some way his dad actually somewhat tried. He didn’t try very well, but he tried.

He actually felt a little sorry for his dad to have to deal with a man almost on a daily basis who hurt him.

But then his father threatened to kill him if he talked, Oikawa just rolling his eyes and just stuck to one conclusion…...his father doesn’t know how to be a parent. Doesn’t know how to be a decent human being; knowing that what he went through when he was younger is no excuse for his actions now. 

“Leave it to Tooru for actually making me feel a little bad for him” Oikawa grumbles to himself as he started to jog towards the restaurant, pulling out his phone and clicked onto his boyfriends number with a smile to call him as he ran to tell him he will be running a little late. 

“Come on Takumi” the brunette groans, calling the omega a second time and almost throwing his phone on the wet ground and having to leave a voicemail, “hey babe, listen my father and I had a bit of a disagreement and now I have to run the rest of the way, so I might be a little late and please forgive me! I promise to make it up to you with some flowers and we can order your favorite expensive food off the menu and we can both go all out, be there as soon as possible and I’m so terribly sorry!”

Oikawa then made a quick pit stop into a small little gift shop, and ran over to the roses…..all of a sudden being hit by an intoxicating smell from the omega next him. The person was covered head to toe, wearing a hoodie over his head, sweatpants, wearing black sunglasses and a surgical mask. He frowned that he couldn’t see the person next to, feeling a bit magnetized to him for some reason. He saw the white roses the omega was playing with, able to tell how much it in awe the omega was in of them by how he handled them despite not seeing his face.

Oikawa had to admit to himself that were actually very beautiful.

“Uh hey” Oikawa jumping back a bit as the omega tensed up and looked at the ground, “I don’t mean any harm….I just want to ask a question.”

The omega still didn’t look at him, Oikawa chalking it up to him being shy, “what’s the question?”

Oikawa gave a small smile at the pretty sound that came out his mouth, “I was wondering if these white roses would be a good way to make it up to your date for being late?”

The omega lowered his mask and nodded, still not looking up at the alpha as he was not used to being talked nice to by people his age despite having new volleyball buddies, “I would like to think they are, they’re my favorite so I guess I wouldn’t be too much help since I’m a bit biased.”

“Nonsense they look pretty” and tilting his head to the side a bit when he saw the small frown, “do you have money to buy these?”

The omega’s cheeks turned red a bit and eyed the flower, “I don’t…….I’m just in here because my brother is in the bathroom right now since he hasn’t been feeling good all day, he is probably throwing up, we were going to a movie when his stomach really started to mess with him even though I told him we can see it tomorrow or the day after if he’s not feeling good. Plus I just got out of the hospital a week ago for reasons I won’t talk about” pulling on the sleeve of his hoodie……“so not money on me, my brother has some but I’m not asking for his to buy roses.”

Oikawa pursed his lips, knowing Akinari gave him more than enough money to buy the whole damn restaurant, grabbing a hundred out of his wallet, grabbing the omega’s hand and slapping it in his hand, “buy some.”

The omega stared at the money in his hands with wide eyes, “no this is too much” and tired handing back to him as he blushed furiously, looking at his feet with, “you don’t need to buy me anything!”

“God don’t be stubborn” Oikawa chuckles as he closes the omega’s hand, feeling an inviting warmth off of his hand that made Oikawa smile wider, not feeling this kind of warmth off of his boyfriend, “keep it and wait here” and grabs a pen on the counter next to the cards, and wrote in a card real quick and stuck it in an envelope, grabbing himself some white roses himself and ran to the counter.

“Hey mam I’m paying for these flowers and envelope” Oikawa says as he grabs a random stuffed bear, “and this was well” and paid for his stuff and stuck the receipt on the envelope

“Will that be all” the woman smiled as she handed him his change.

“Actually” Oikawa smiles as he handed the omega a hundred dollar bill, pointing to the wildly blushing omega behind him, “he’s going to buy some white roses as well, I don’t know how much he’s going to buy, but use this one hundred to pay for them and whatever he feels like buying here. Obliviously whatever change he has left you can let him have it.”

“Are you two dating” the woman smirking and raising an eyebrow at him.

Oikawa blushed and waved his hand, “I just met him, but he seems like a nice guy and that he might need it” and raised the envelope with the receipt on it, “I’m handing this to him though.”

The woman smiles and nodded, “note taken.”

Oikawa smiled wider and nodded, grabbing his things and back over to the blushing omega playing with his black hair from under the hood, handing the envelope over to him, “here.”

The omega shook his head, “you’ve already given me enough.”

“I don’t care and I’m giving you more” Oikawa stated and put the envelope in the omega’s hoodie pocket, unable to help but inhale his fruity smell again, Oikawa unable but to help feel a slight attachment to this omega he just met, “trust me, I want to help you, plus if your brother isn’t feeling well you can get him some medicine.”

The omega huffed, “stubborn alpha.”

Oikawa gave the omega a quick hug that made the omega blush deepen, the brunette feeling a little bad that he’s finding this omega cute over his boyfriend that he should really be getting to, “nice to meet you and I hope to hear from you again” Oikawa pausing before he left the market, “my name is Tooru by the way, and I’m glad you’re ok since you said that you were in the hospital” seeing the omega smile a bit as he put the mask back on his mouth, “you have a good day!”

The omega blushes as he sees the alpha race out of the market and held up a white rose, “thank you Tooru.”

The omega really starting to like that name now.

Oikawa felt so much better after talking to the omega as he raced out of the market with a big smile on his face, never feeling this better after talking to anyone…...the only person to really even cheer him up was Iwaizumi. He couldn’t keep his mind off of the omega, even though he didn’t see his face, his mannerisms were just adorable and he smelt so damn GOOD.

He shook his head, ‘I shouldn’t be thinking about another omega when I’m dating Takumi.’

He busted through the doors and breath heavily, holding out his white roses and stuffed bear, hoping the omega can forgive him for his lateness. Really hoping that the omega can excuse him for his soaked clothes and frizzy hair. He looked around the waiting room for the fancy restaurant that Akinari set him up with. He raised an eyebrow as he didn’t see the omega waiting like in here like he planned. He frowned and pulled out his phone, looking to see the omega giving him a text message not too long after he tried calling him, frown deepening when all the message said was ‘fine’.

“What does he mean by fine” Oikawa grumbles to himself, really irritated at how the omega never seemed to be all that open to conversation with him, the omega not being the happiest with him these days that he didn’t want to just jump into the sexual stuff right away, not really smiling as much as he used to around him no matter what Oikawa did to try to make him happy. It kind of hurt him since the beginning of their relationship they were happy and chatty, now something is off. He sent the omega a message that he was here and that he would be in the bathroom if he wasn’t back out in the waiting room.

He walked into the bathroom to try to fix himself a bit when he heard some moaning. He frowned as it sounded a bit familiar, wondering if it was a good idea. But he was determined to make sure he looks good Takumi, so he can power through listening to two people fucking in a stall.

Not the first time he’s heard people have sex…….he learned the sound of fucking real quick from having to deal with his father for so many years.

As soon as he opened the door though, is when he saw it. Two people weren’t fucking the stall for one, they were sitting out butt naked on the sink, which in busy place like this he was surprised people haven’t came in to call security. But that wasn’t what initially shocked him…….no…….Takumi was sitting there on the counter with his eyes closed with the biggest smile on his face as he moaned, arms wrapped around an unknown alpha as he fucked his boyfriend. The omega brushed his raven hair back and opened his eyes, slapping the alpha to stop as he and Oikawa made eye contact.

“I can exp-”

“No need” Oikawa cut him off in a coldly, his intense brown eyes burning into the omega’s dark brown eyes as he got it now, “that’s all you wanted eh…….just sex…...am I right?”

The omega didn’t respond and looked down in humiliation, not able to tell the alpha differently.

“Got it” Oikawa taking a deep breath as he was actually deeply hurt, actually really liking this omega, but the omega didn’t feel the same back…...like a punch in the gut, “no need to call me since we are done.”

“But Oikawa pl-”

“Done” was all Oikawa said as he walked out of the bathroom, tossing the bear but unable to toss the white roses, unable but to help but think of the nice and cute omega at the market.

“Hey Akinari” Oikawa starting to cry as the betrayal hurt him when he called the older alpha, heart aching at the hurt.

“Oikawa what’s wrong” Akinari asking in a worried tone as Oikawa can hear him grabbing the keys off of the table.

Like he fucked up.

Like he being cheated on was because he didn’t put out.

Like he drove the omega he really likes away.

That and on top of not knowing is he would even see the omega at the market again.

And getting threatened by his father.

Learning a bit about his father’s hurt.

“Everything.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Friday October 24th 8:00 P.M.-

 

“Therapy volleyball session” Oikawa smirking at the volleyball court, hands on his hips as he was always up for a good volleyball game, especially when he finally has a chance to play with his fiance, “sounds great to me!”

“Just because I like volleyball, doesn’t mean I’m happy about this in the slightest” Iwaizumi growls and slaps his friend upside his head as he walks past him, throwing on his number five jersey over his bear chest as he walks over to Daichi, “Assikawa!”

“Rude Iwa-chan” Oikawa rubbing the back of his head, “how many times can I say I’m sorry?!”

“It won’t matter trash” Kuroo growls as he adjusted the jersey with the number three on it, adjusting the red clothing as he and the brunette glared at each other, “you got him dragged away from the Haunted House and you know exactly why he ain’t happy about it” raising an eyebrow at him as he couldn’t directly say with Daichi in the same room.

Oikawa groaning as he knew his best friend is being dragged away from his planning with the omega while he had to deal with this bullshit situation all of them, minus Tobio and Keiji, weren’t allowed to go as part of punishment. They all got the shit end of their jobs, Oikawa being made to do dishes and trash, along with being the one to do extra deep cleaning in the dining room before he could go head off to volleyball practice. Housekeeping, along with Kuroo, they had to do extra deep cleaning in each room, which is saying something since they already make a room as spotless as possible. They even had to restock not just their carts, but they had to do everyone elses as they all got to go home and be on their merry way. Bokuto had to bust his ass twice as hard while doing his job as he knew Daichi’s eyes are on him, since Daichi was informed that he slept with Keiji, he had to clean every little part of the gigantic lobby all on his own and did part of Semi’s job for the omega’s stand, having to restock every little thing up to the pool towels in the pool room, to the towels and water in the gym room, to making sure the public restrooms were spotless, all the little things up to making sure the pens that the front desk workers use stayed filled. Even Iwaizumi had to take a bit of the punishment on since he knew about Bokuto’s and Keiji’s ‘affair’ and didn’t try to do anything other than keep his mouth shut and let it continue; having to do extra maintenance and security tasks, which was saying a lot since he’s pretty much filling in for Konoha having the two weeks off to be with Semi.

Daichi didn’t have a thing against relationships between coworkers since he’s married to one of his, technically married to his employee. He just wants people to be careful and know what they are getting into since if you breakup, you’re still working with them. Daichi didn’t know what to make of the affair, knowing he can’t stick his nose in it too much since it wasn’t any of his business; but he knows that would not look good on everyone and his father if something like this were to get out to the other coworkers and public.

This hotel as a big and important image to uphold.

Tobio’s first day being delayed because, surprise surprise, Kuroo ended up breaking his little brother’s nose. The omega wasn’t being punished and actually was given a high five by Daichi for sicking his tiny monster after the troublemakers. Just make sure not to have that be a regular habit.

Having said troublemakers clean up the bullets on the floor. 

Keiji helped adjust the clear face mask on Tobio’s face, the younger omega wincing as Keiji tried to adjust it without hurting him.

“Sorry I’m not doing well” Keiji giving a small chuckle as he finished, “feel good?”

Tobio gave the mask a light tap, “I think so, I’ve never had my nose broken before so I hope this stays” looking at Kuroo from across the net and intentionally raised his voice, “if I get hit in the fucking face again!”

Kuroo looked over to him and then threw his head back, “I’m sorry!”

“I’m sorry ain’t going to cut it” Tobio snapped back, rubbing his small swollen stomach and sighed, just counting his blessings that his little one inside of him is doing good, going to the doctors and also having the baby checked since Keiji and Suga got extremely paranoid.

“You sure it’s a good idea playing while pregnant” Keiji crossing his arms in front of his breasts.

“Yup” Tobio smiles as he feels the warmth emitting from his stomach as he rubbed it, feeling very excited about this small volleyball match, “I have when I was pregnant before…..then again I ended punching my brother in the face.”

“What” Keiji face palming, “how much did I miss while I was gone?”

“A lot that I’m being very serious about a day to just go out” Tobio smiles as he could feel the babies happiness growing, Tobio just getting a feeling that this little one was going to require a lot of attention, “I’m not one for ‘omega time’” Tobio letting out a mocking high pitch squeal that made Keiji laugh, Oikawa smiling at Tobio as he seemed to be lightening up a bit as he knew Tobio hasn’t been the happiest with any of them since the chase, “but as soon as Semi is out and mobile, we need a break from these assholes” pointing to the alpha’s behind him with smile, hearing Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto all whine about the name calling.

“Tch we do” Keiji sighs, “god I don’t know what I’m going to do about this.”

“I don’t know either” Tobio frowning, “I’m still trying to figure out my situation and hiding my relationship” Tobio and Semi giving him the full rundown when the went to visit him, Keiji telling him his marriage is falling apart and how much he likes Bokuto and Kuroo…….Semi asking him if he had a head injury for liking those two alphas, “I would say date both of them and then leave whichever one drives you the most insane” the omega jokingly says.

Keiji actually finding that to be a good idea…….but he’s married with a magnifying glass on him coming from Daichi. Keiji set it in the back of his mind to think about later, try to figure out a plan after Junn before hoping into a relationship. Hikaru needs a caring daddy, noticing his little omega is a lot more miserable than he ever has been before and that is worrying him. He knew the diet is a big part of it that Junn is forcing him to put his son on. Isamu is becoming a lot more to handle due to his black and whit emotions, and he knew that was stress due to all the abuse going on in the house.

He really did feel like a bad mother.

‘Soon’ Keiji giving Tobio a smile, glad that he had Tobio, Kuroo and Bokuto, ‘Hikaru, Isamu and I will be free.’

Tobio wasn’t thinking when he lifted up the red jersey with the number nine on it, showing the older omega his white sports bra, “does this fit alright, my boobs seemed to have grown a bit within the past couple of days and I just ran through the store real quick before coming in here.”

Keiji honestly totally forgot that they were in a room filled with alpha’s as well, leaning in close to inspect, lightly pulling on the strap; Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Daishou and Futakuchi who were in the stands and especially Oikawa stared wide eyed at the oblivious omegas. 

“It seems like it might be a bit loose on you” Keiji says as he pulls on the bra a little more, “but overall it fits well…..B-cup?”

Kuroo glaring at Oikawa who leaned in a little closer on the other side of the net, the brunette drooling a bit.

“Yeah” Tobio nodded as he kept his shirt up and pulled on the bra a bit, “it was bordering on C-cup.”

“ALMOST THERE” Oikawa squeaks as blood immediately bursts out of his nose, Tobio snapping his head and blushed furiously as he realized what he was doing, immediately dropping his shirt as Oikawa collapses on the floor.

Everyone else face palming in reaction.

“Whenever are you going to stop being boob obsessed” Bokuto smirks, Oikawa remembering that Bokuto has not only seen his fiance’s breasts before, but he’s also touched and put his mouth on them before, pissing him off.

Pissing him off even more was the thought that Bokuto had done so before him, and from what he’s heard Tobio was the one to come onto him first. During that talk with Daichi about what all went down, his fiance didn’t even try to deny it, but said it was only a fling and they never went all the way. These past couple of days has been a little tense between everyone, the alpha feeling his tension with Tobio about that since he and the omega never actually TALKED about it one on one; and that made him paranoid as hell. He’s been cheated on multiple times and has basically been used as a sex toy for some omegas as they think they sleep with an alpha like him and leave.

A lot like his first boyfriend Takumi.

So he can’t help but feel paranoid that his omega’s silence on the topic meant he was hiding something.

“Whenever you can keep your hands and eyes off of them” Oikawa snarled, the white haired alpha rolling his eyes that it only aggravated the brunette even more.

Tobio narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

“He’s your omega trash” Bokuto never calling him that before and it angered the brunette even further, “I have my eyes on someone else” looking at Keiji with a sad smile.

Kuroo growling.

“Kuroo please don’t start” Keiji says in a stern voice, Kuroo straightening up at the tone, the omega walking over to him and gave him a hug, Kuroo giving him one back, smiling a little as he craved this contact from the omega, Keiji pulling away, “this is a something Daichi decided for you guys to do, so please play and get this sorted between you and Bokuto.”

Kuroo narrowing his eyes at Bokuto, Bokuto snorting when Keiji lightly smacked Kuroo on the cheek, glaring at him, “I’m serious.”

Kuroo knew that look, he’s not bullshitting him and he will hit him where it hurts if he dares try to go against his omega, “yes Keiji, I will try.”

Keiji nodded and then walked over to Bokuto and gave him a hug, Bokuto beaming as Keiji could tell he wanted a hug like the raven haired alpha, “you too.”

“Oh you don’t need to slap me” Bokuto chuckled as he gave a small bow, giving a sad smile to Kuroo, Kuroo jut nodding at him.

‘Play nice Kuroo’ looking over to his little brother and inwardly cringed at his crooked nose, ‘play nice.’

Knowing Tobio is waiting for an opportunity to nail him in the face as well.

“Guys I’m sorry I’m late” Konoha skipping into the gym with a big smile, tearing off his shirt, Daichi tossing the blond a random red jersey with the number seven on it, “I had to make sure Semi is taken care of and got a little sidetracked!”

“And by sidetracked” Oikawa smirking at the claw markings on his back, recognizing those from anywhere as Tobio has a habit to claw at him in the heat of passion, “do you mean SIDETRACKED?”

Konoha knew what he was insinuating and wriggled his eyebrows, “oh like you won’t believe” the two of them fist bumping.

“Ok I’m not hearing any of this sex talk” Daichi stopping it before it starts, much to the majority of the group’s relief, hearing Daishou on the bench saying ‘oh thank god’, “let's get this over with so we can start somewhat liking each other again.”

“We all like each other” Bokuto frowning.

“Not all” Daichi responding as he can still see Oikawa glaring at the white haired alpha, Kuroo actually behaving a little better, but that was only because Keiji was able to calm his ass down and didn’t know what would happen when the omega leaves, Tobio glaring at Oikawa for glaring at Bokuto, and Iwaizumi is on the verge to murdering Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa, “now I know that it’s not going to be all sunshine and rainbow between all of us out of this one game, but I’m hoping it would serve a way to vent out some frustrations so we can work on fixing the issues. We could have seriously hurt a customer staying at the hotel and could have easily sued us, you guys got lucky it was later in the day where most people have already checked out and it wasn’t on an overly busy day. I will not tolerate anymore of this bullshit and you’re lucky I’m not telling my father, so lets work on making it a non hostile working environment as possible.”

Konoha smirking as everyone nodded, still chuckling at the rendition of the whole thing being spilled to him and Semi, it was funny all the way until Tobio got his nose broken. He looked at Tobio and frowned, remembering how pissed Semi was, and remembering how he had to talk himself out of giving Kuroo one for giving his little pregnant one.

“Now Iwa and I will be captains” holding glaring at Oikawa, the brunette shutting his mouth immediately, “Iwa you go first.”

Iwaizumi smirking as he looks at a smug Oikawa, the brunette usually always being his first pick, “Tobio.”

Kuroo and Bokuto smirked at Oikawa tensing up, this being the first time this has happened. Tobio gave a small jump and was excited, this being the first time he was picked first, jogging over to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi giving him a fist bump with a smile and Tobio returned it. The omega looking at his fiance with a big smile at his excitement, Oikawa unable to be mad at him, loving the adorable smile Tobio gave as he bounced the volleyball up and down.

Although he frowned when an image of Bokuto on top of Tobio, and he couldn’t help but get pissed again, wondering why the omega wasn’t talking to him about it.

‘Is he hiding something from me?’

Daichi then point to the brunette, “I need a skilled setter so get over here.”

Oikawa smirking and walked over to his old teammate, setting his hands on his hips, “Tobio-can~”

The omega looked over at him, “yes?”

“I will crush you as a setter” Oikawa stated with his smile, the alpha loving a good challenge, remembering how skilled Tobio is when the two of them were practicing at the gym, before he found out the name of his beautiful fiance.

Tobio returns the smirk and twirls the ball in his finger, “same here.”

“Kuroo” Iwaizumi pointing to him, Kuroo looking at his brother with an apologetic smile as he stood next to him.

“Let’s kick ass like the good ole days?”

Tobio raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, knowing his brother is trying, “I’m still not the happiest with you” but gives him a smirk that Kuroo returned, “but let's kick ass” the two of them fist bumping.

Iwaizumi sighing in relief, thanking god those two will cooperate as he knew those two together would be an advantage.

“Bokuto” Daichi smiles as he fists bumps the excited white haired alpha, “I need my other powerhouse.”

“Hey hey hey” Bokuto beaming as he stood next to Oikawa, the brunette’s face deadpanning as he wasn’t excited about being paired up with Bokuto; only tolerating it since Bokuto is an EXCELLENT player.

Wondering to himself how this could be worse.

“Out of the two remaining players, both of them not really avid volleyball players” looking at Konoha and Futakuchi looking at each other, then back at Iwaizumi, “sorry cousin but I’m going with Konoha.”

Futakuchi shrugged his shoulders and looked like would rather do something else, “no offense is taken.”

Konoha jumping up and down with excitement and skipped over to their side and engulfed Tobio and Kuroo in a hug, the two of them trying to shove him off, “ever since I was invited to this I studied up on all the positions and practiced” Konoha giving the siblings a bigger hug, “I’m ready!”

Daichi smiles over at Futakuchi as he walks over to his side, “I need a blocker and you got the height, you were my pick anyway.”

Futakuchi nodded.

Oikawa fuming, ‘this actually got worse.’

 

-

 

Daishou added a number to the scoreboard with a bored expression, really wanting to just lay in bed and sleep the pain surging through his body. He’s tired, depressed and unable to stop throwing up since Tooru first took advantage of him. He sighed as he looked over at everyone’s happy and smiling faces, while there is clearly tension between some of them, overall they all looked like they loved life.

It pissed him off.

Now he understands how Futakuchi felt when he was raped at fifteen; how everyone happiness is just more salt in the wound. It’s like he’s glad they aren’t in pain and seemed to be happy, but can’t help but get pissed off with how they can’t seem to see how shitty the world is.

What is more salt in the wound was the fact that he’s bonded with Tooru, and as much as he despises that man with every fiber of his being; he can’t stay away from him. He can’t ignore the…...happiness? The way Tooru fills him up, making him feel…..special. Like he mattered, like he understands. Daishou knows that is probably manipulation on Tooru’s part, but it’s filling a need inside of him that has been empty since Hisahito’s death.

That fucking bond.

Now Daishou has to see the brunette a lot. He can’t stay away from him for very long without feeling lonely, depressed and suicidal. Tooru is a craving he didn’t want to have.

All because of the forced bond.

He lazily scanned the court, seeing as Oikawa was getting ready to serve, Futakuchi was looking at him. Well, more like glaring at him. He knew Futakuchi knew something is off, and despite being with the younger man almost everyday to begin with, his cousin was being nosy. Futakuchi is hardly ever nosy, he doesn’t go out of his way to find out information or even ask how you’re day was going, he just stumbles upon information, he might go out of his way to intentionally piss you off if you get on his bad side, but never nosy.

Boy was this little asshole working on Daishou’s last nerve.

Wouldn’t leave him alone.

Wouldn’t stop texting him. 

Wouldn’t stop coming over to his house.

Visiting him at work.

Having dinners with him after his ‘dates’ with Tobio.

Being nosy to the point that he’s only contacting Futakuchi when he feels like he has to, only sending him information for his and Tobio’s dates. Daily reminders about how to act in front of the camera…...that was about it; he didn’t hang around him all that much anymore. Only when the situation calls for it.

Or when his cousin gets Akinari to pounce on him, when all he wants is to left alone.

‘Why can’t people see that?’

 

-

 

“Bring it on babe” Oikawa standing at the net as he stuck his tongue at his fiance, Tobio smiling and blushing as he was getting ready to set the ball, “I will read you moves again and score the point.”

“It that right” Tobio turning to him for a quick moment and batted his eyelashes at him.

“And if I win, you owe me a lap dance” Oikawa smirks as he licks his lips at the thought as Tobio’s blush deepened, “I can picture you in those black booty shorts you know I love, and just the sports bra to wear as a top that I will eventually take off to play with.”

“STOP” Kuroo shouts as he stood not too far from his brother, “he’s not doing that shit.”

“Oh come on” Oikawa smirked, “I think it will be very hot” looking at Tobio through half lidded eyes, “I would think you will look rather sexy.”

“Brother cover your ears” Kuroo raising an eyebrow, but did so as he wasn’t going to hear any of it, the omega looking at Oikawa with half lidded eyes, “just imagine it, I hop on your cock that I LOVE” Oikawa smile growing, Iwaizumi and Futakuchi looking like they were about to walk off the court, Kuroo covering his ears as he tired to pay attention to where his little brother was going to set, looking at Tobio’s right leg bounce a couple times, then stopped then bounced it a couple more times, Kuroo smirking as he knew that signal he and Tobio have had since middle school, looking over to Konoha and Iwaizumi and nodded.

What they didn’t notice was Bokuto smirking when he saw Tobio do that, knowing most of the siblings plays and signals.

“I would love to just love to eat you up” Tobio swaying his hips that Oikawa couldn’t help but look at despite knowing the omega was fucking with him at the point, “but I only need one point to win” Oikawa eyes widening as the omega jumped into the air and into the frustrating unreadable stance, taking a wild stab that he was going to toss it to Kuroo; thinking it might be the logical choice considering Kuroo or Iwaizumi would be able to end the match ending point.

Oikawa pissed as he’s on the losing side.

But turned on at how much of a monster his fiance was at this game.

Like he was going to tap that ass as soon as soon as could whether he wins or loses.

Oikawa and Futakuchi both go over to block Kuroo, actually glad that Futakuchi was actually being helpful and actually got them some points. He won’t say it to Futakuchi though. Although it is creeping him out how much Futakuchi kept on staring at a depressed looking Daishou. Which leads him to wonder what the hell is wrong with Daishou since that snake is always so happy all the fucking time, he couldn’t help but start to spare quick glances at his childhood ‘friend’.

Not exactly sure what to call him anymore.

Tobio smirks as he looks behind him and tilts himself back as sends the ball backwards, Konoha, who has proven to very versatile and surprisingly good at this game despite it being the first time he’s played, runs and jumps up to the ball. The blond so fucking happy about all of this, so glad that Keiji is taking video of it so he can show Semi when he heads back to the hospital, raising his hand and looks to the open spot that Oikawa and Futakuchi left open, slamming his hand down on the ball and was about to make a match ending point when Bokuto was there to give a perfect receive.

Konoha unable but to help but pout.

“Nice receive” Daichi and Oikawa shout out, Kuroo and Tobio both glaring at a smirking Bokuto.

“You two seem to forget that I know your signals” Bokuto hoping back into his previous position, Oikawa smirking now as he sets the ball, getting it ready for Bokuto to hit it.

“Fuck” Tobio growls as he gets ready to receive, “this fucking sucks because I hate reading Oikawa, he’s too tricky.”

“He doesn’t like reading you either” Iwaizumi comments as he positions himself closer to the siblings, Konoha not too far behind, “basically for the same reasons.”

“But I want to win” Tobio looking and trying not to over analyze his fiance, narrowing his eye a bit when Oikawa looked at him from the corner of his eyes, giving him a smug smile, “you’re fucking arrogant!”

“I know babe!”

Tobio growling in response.

“I’m not having you receive Bokuto’s spike” Iwaizumi comments to the omega as he nodded to the omega’s small swollen stomach, Kuroo nodding in agreement, “we need to distract Oikawa, because I know he’s planning something and I’m not letting him even up the scores.”

“Are we going by the rules” Konoha spoke up behind them, “or are we free for all and allowed to play dirty?”

“Free for all” Iwaizumi looking at Konoha with a raised eyebrow, looking back over to Oikawa as he was about to jump up and looked back to the blond, “why’d you ask.”

“Because” looking over to Kuroo and Tobio, “sorry in advance” looking back at Iwaizumi as the siblings looked both narrowed their eyes at the blond suspicion, “I have a plan.”

“What is the pl-”

“HEY OIKAWA” the brunette snapping his head to a screaming Konoha, the blond smirking and raised Tobio’s jersey up, accidentally pulling up the white sports bra to reveal the omega’s breasts, everyone’s eyes widening.

Oikawa’s nose started to bleed profusely as he didn’t know if he should thank or kill the blond, Tobio shoving Konoha away from him and pulled his shirt and bra down, Kuroo already started to chase the blond around the gym. Iwaizumi and Futakuchi both threw their hands up, game over, both of them officially done for the night. Daichi following the other two with a face palm, seriously wondering how he is friends with any of them. 

"Dear god I'm going to the bathroom" Daichi grumbles as rolls his eyes, heading for the door, "Iwa please keep an eye on these troublemakers for me while I do so and call Suga."

Iwaizumi nodding and patting the alpha on the back, "I will try."

Bokuto jogged over to a red faced Tobio and slapped him on the back, “do you want me to give you my headphones to bed tonight?”

“Yeah” Tobio nodding, not bothering to look up as he felt everyone is staring at him, “that would be nice.”

“What would be nice” Oikawa using a rag to plug up his still bleeding nose, wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist possessively, Bokuto frowning at the action.

“Bokuto is letting me use his headphones tonight” Tobio saying as he leaned into the alpha’s hold, not realizing the stare down the two of them were having.

“I thought you want to stay in my bed tonight” Oikawa pouted as he rubbed his thumb along the omega’s hips, snorting as Konoha kept on running for his life while Keiji was trying to call out to the raven haired alpha to quit it.

“Oh you want me in your room tonight” Tobio looking up at the brunette, “I would have to sneak out again since Kuroo is still not hap-”

“Don’t worry about your brother” Bokuto chuckles, “just wor-”

“About you” Oikawa glaring at the white haired alpha, feeling his jealousy reeling it’s ugly head, Tobio pulling away and elbowing him.

“What are you trying to insinuate” Tobio growls as he sets his hands on his hip, not looking pleased.

“Why do you want to stay in the room with Bokuto?”

“What do you mean” Tobio genuinely confused with this anger towards Bokuto, he thought they had talked about it when they all went with Tobio to get his nose x-rayed, “we're all friends right?”

He pointed to Bokuto, really not wanting to lose another boyfriend to someone else again, “friends with benefits?!”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, “he’s your omega.”

“Didn’t stop you with Keiji, and he’s married” Kuroo and Keiji both stopping what they were doing to look at the tension brewing with Bokuto and Oikawa, “if you can sleep with a married person, then you would sleep with someone in a relationship.”

“How about the fact I would never cheat on you” Tobio snapped as he poked the alpha’s chest, really not wanting to hear anything insinuating that he’s whoring around, “I would never!”

He knows the alpha is paranoid and he’s trying to understand what’s Oikawa’s problem so that they can talk it out.

“It’s like I know you’re trustworthy” Oikawa poking the omega’s head, “but you’re pregnant and your hormones are all out of whack, so who knows what you might do!”

“You’re right” Tobio glaring daggers at the brunette, before anyone can blink Tobio slams his fist in Oikawa’s eye.

Oikawa falls to the floor with a thud as everyone stared at the couple with wide eyes, Tobio sitting on his knees by the alpha’s head with his arms crossed in front of his chest, “did you know I was going to do that?”

Oikawa cupped his eyes while groaning, looking up to see how genuinely upset the omega was, “I didn’t.”

“Listen to me.”

Oikawa nodded, that punch knocking some sense into him.

“What Bokuto and I had was a small fling, we never went all the way” Tobio stated, all eyes on Tobio, “we didn’t do anything sexual with each other after Nao was born then” Bokuto nodded, “and we haven’t done anything since. What happened between the two of us was temporary and we both knew it, he was being a good friend and helping me along with my pregnancy.”

Oikawa could see how serious Bokuto and Tobio were, the brunette nodded and started to feel like shit again. There he goes again with being irrational and crazy…….just like his dad.

Oikawa shivering at the thought…...hating how much he’s similar to his father.

“I want you to make it up to me” Tobio tearing up, hating the fact that his own fiance thinks he would actually cheat on him, letting the brunette wipe away his tears as he was just wanting the alpha to hold and believe him, “you know I never would do that to you.”

“I will beautiful, and I know you would never…….I’m being a jealous idiot.”

Bokuto deciding to leave them to it and walked over to Kuroo and Keiji talking, the omega looking up at him and smiled. Kuroo just nodded at him, Bokuto admiring the fact that Kuroo is trying to fight off starting shit, because Keiji is telling him to. He sees the smile he’s giving the alpha, makes him sad.

But he plasters on a fake happy smile to keep the omega in a good mood.

“I was actually about to call you over” Keiji says as he looks at both of the alpha’s, “I know there is some things that we need to discuss.”

Both of them nodding.

“But until I get a divorce, I think it would be smart for us to just…..” the omega nervously fidgeting with his fingers, “…….that we are all friends.”

Bokuto and Kuroo feeling their hearts ache, but both understanding and nodded.

“This doesn’t mean I want to stop talking to you both, because I would love to have you two as my friends until I can figure out divorce proceedings and all that…..‘fun’ stuff” Keiji grabbing both of their hands, “and when I finally get the divorce going, I will need your support.”

“How long” Kuroo giving him a sad smile as he squeezes Keiji’s soft hands.

“I don’t know” Keiji sighs, really just trying to make sure that Sakura, Hikaru and Isamu will come out unscathed at this point, really debating on looking for Tooru and getting his advice, “but I promise it will be as soon as I can.”

“Then we can talk about a….uh...” Bokuto squeezing Keiji’s hands with a sad smile, unable to hold back the tears, “…...relationship stuff with Kuroo and I?”

Kuroo looking at Bokuto and was pleasantly surprised, the white haired alpha actually including him in this. Kuroo happy enough that he wasn’t flipping his lid about this, he wasn’t either.

Keiji is married after all.

Keiji let a few tears roll down his cheek and squeezed both of the alpha’s hands, “most definitely.”

 

-Flashback-

 

“Come on you lost the bet” Futakuchi called out as he and Hisahito sat on the Daishou’s bed, “hurry up and come out so I can snap some pictures for you humiliation before we leave, Akinari will be here soon to pick your omega and I up real soon.”

“I don’t want to” Daishou called out from behind the closet, seriously wondering how he got himself into this mess, pulling the revealing clothing down, “this shit is embarrassing.”

“Alpha I think you’re going to look good in it” Hisahito smiles as he shook in anticipation, “you’re dad is not going to back for another thirty minutes and you lost.”

Daishou’s dad not knowing about their relationship…...and the couple and Akinari knew that it wouldn’t end well if he found out.

“Why do I bother making these bets with you?”

“Because” Futakuchi smirked, “you should know better to not make bets against me, you do realize that I’m the master at poker and the poker face.”

“I didn’t think that you were THAT good at it” the man growls, “I’m normally the master at that.”

“And I know all your facial expressions and subtle ticks” the brunette smirks as he stood up and quietly walked next to the closet door, “I know how to hide my emotions a lot better than you most of the time.”

“You really want to go there” Daishou questions, “because out of all of us I’m the one who can get away with the most.”

“You’re the Perfect Alpha” Futakuchi rolling his eyes as he gently wrapped his hand around the door handle, Hisahito smiling as he was so ready to see his boyfriend in the get up Futakuchi bought for him to wear, “literally the only thing you’ve done against the rules is dating your cousin” looking over to the blond, “no offense.”

“None taken” the blond nodded, understanding how that is rule breaking on different levels.

But you can’t choose who you fall in love with.

“I can be bad” Daishou grumbles, “I once told Tooru one time that I was going out for lunch, when I really met Hisahito for a quickie a couple weeks ago since we hadn’t slept with each other in almost a month!”

“Ohh you’re such a bad boy” Futakuchi says sarcastically, Daishou popping his hand out from behind the closet and flipped the brunette off, “that’s both of you two’s fault for not being quiet and waking up the beast that is Akinari.”

Daishou and Hisahito both blushing; both remembering the fit that the alpha threw as soon as they were caught. None of them got any sleep, Daishou having to plead with his uncle to not call his father about all of this, knowing that he will get the shit beaten beaten out of him for such disrespectful behavior. Hisahito was spared from the yelling since Akinari absolutely adores the omega, but at that point Daishou was willing to take all of the alpha’s wrath on ‘putting the moves’ on his son. Which in a sense he was correct, since Daishou was the one who outwardly admitted to the omega first about he felt about him. But he didn’t do anything the omega didn’t want until they were both ready, although when they were both ready he was the first one to make the move, so he couldn’t totally deny being the one to make the first move. After a long talk and pleading from Hisahito’s part, and from holding back Iwaizumi on wanting to murder him as soon as he woke up; Akinari was able to see that they actually both really like each other and that it wasn’t just some random hook up. He wasn’t happy about it and didn’t like the secrecy they had, knowing that he was also going to have to keep his, Iwaizumi’s, his husband’s and Oikawa’s mouths shut. Akinari calmed down and apologized for him threatening to tell his father, knowing his brother well enough that Daishou would not come out unscathed.

So now Futakuchi, since Akinari had come to learn he was the only one to know about their relationship, was now their ‘babysitter’ so to speak. They weren’t allowed to be alone, so now Futakuchi was going to be hanging around the majority of the time they go out on ‘dates’, not really feeling like dates to the couple and it was very disappointing to them. They love their cousin Futakuchi, but even the brunette feels like a cock block around the two, and he would try to give their alone time as much as they could, but the couple couldn’t get intimate like they want to since Akinari made sure scent blockers were no longer in the house, them having more of their date’s at the omega’s home. Akinari made sure Daishou and Futakuchi couldn’t sneak some more in either, so unless they want to leave an obvious smell, they couldn’t do more than kissing. Plus whenever Iwaizumi and Oikawa were there, they would keep a close eye on them.

They trusted Hisahito.

They just didn’t trust Daishou.

It hurt him to know how much all of them eyed him, not really feeling all that respected and cared for despite Hisahito and Futakuchi telling them otherwise. He kind felt outcast and off to the side. Normally he wasn’t shy around them and spoke his mind, walked around the house as if was his own; now he feels so paranoid that he might sit in the wrong seat and he would be yelled at. Like everyone is allowed to be happy and be free walking around with no judgment, then there is him off on the other side of the house sitting all alone while everyone is happy and free.

Pretty much felt that way to begin with in his own home…...all alone.

He just wanted to be trusted and the Perfect Alpha, and how could he be the perfect alpha if he isn’t trusted?

How in the hell was he supposed to be the perfect alpha while wearing this crap?

“Now come on out alpha” Hisahito chirped as he brushed some of his blond hair out of his face, “I want see you!”

“Come on and listen to your omega” Futakuchi said with the biggest grin, opening the doors wide open as Daishou flipped out and tried to hide himself behind the clothes. Futakuchi knew what he was going to do and grabbed his skinny, surprisingly soft, hand and ripped him out of the closet for Futakuchi and Hisahito to see. 

The brunette and blond’s eyes bugging out of their heads.

Here Daishou was in a strapless red dress that rested just below his butt, hugging his curves that the dark haired man always hated that he always hid, knowing alphas shouldn’t have them. It made his butt stick out a lot more than it normally does, this dress oddly fitting for him since it was made for omega’s and female beta’s and female alpha’s; alpha males shouldn’t be able to fit in this well. Hisahito put some makeup on him before he changed into the fitting dress, extenuating his features, bringing out his snake-like eyes, being able to see his beautiful eyes more with his hair brushed back.

He is breathtaking.

Daishou looked down at his feet and tapped it on the floor, arms crossed across his chest and pouted, “can I go back and change…..I feel ridiculous.”

“You look…...beautiful Suguru” Hisahito smiles, Daishou looking up at him with a blush, not really knowing how to take it.

“Of course you will, you’re an omega” Daishou responds with a sigh, “plus I’m your boyfriend so you kind of half to think I’m somewhat good looking unless you’re just sparing me.”

“I’m not at all” Hisahito looking at him through half lidded eyes, standing up and placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, Daishou kissing him back with a soft hum, “you look really sexy that I’m having a hard time keeping my hands to myself.”

“It’s been very hard to not touch you” Daishou mutters with a frown, desperately needing to feel the omega’s bare skin against his.

“It really has been” Hisahito intertwining their fingers, “but we will be able to again hopefully soon.”

Daishou caressed the omega’s cheek with a sad smile, “hopefully Akinari will like me again soon.”

Hisahito frowns, “how many times do I have to tell you, my Papa doesn’t hate you at all, he’s just a little paranoid because we’re cousins so he’s being extra cautious and still trying to make sense of our relationship.”

“You can tell me that fifty million times, but until I hear Akinari tell me to my face that he loves me and he still considers me family, then I’m going to have a hard time believing it” Daishou let out a whine when Hisahito slaps him on the ass particularly hard, the omega rolling his eyes at him.

“Suguru he still loves you like his own” the omega grabbing his shoulders and shake them a bit, “Futakuchi please tell him that he’s still very well liked by Akinari.”

The couple both looking at the brunette, Futakuchi’s jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of his older cousin in the red dress…...this going completely opposite to what he had intentionally planned. He actually looked gorgeous…...why was he finding his cousin gorgeous? He didn’t know where to look…..he ass, his curves he didn’t know his cousin even had, his nice legs…….or his captivating snake-like eyes that Futakuchi had never paid too much attention to until now.

Futakuchi actually found his cousin extremely attractive…...way more attractive than Oikawa; and that is something hard to accomplish.

‘He’s beautiful.’

“Futakuchi are you ok” Hisahito asks with a frown.

‘But we’re cousins.’

“Do I really look that bad” Daishou frowns as he sets his hands on his hips, looking at Hisahito, “I’m really starting to think you’re trying to make me feel better because you feel sorry for me.”

‘Oh my god I can’t like him’ Futakuchi starting to panic, feeling himself blush wildly as Daishou turns his back to him to him and heads back to the closet, unable to keep his eyes off of Daishou’s ass as the couple argue back and forth with each other. He shuffled his legs as he felt himself starting to get hard and was glad he wasn’t wearing any jeans, blush deepening when he saw Daishou even wearing the underwear peeking out he got for him to wear because he thought his cousin would look ridiculous in it, surprised he even put it on and actually looks very delicious. Seeing the red skimpy underwear as Daishou bent over to grab himself a pair of pants on the floor in his closet, his cousin not aware the dress rode up and showed almost his whole ass, the skimpy underwear not covering his whole butt, Futakuchi seeing the majority of his perfect butt…...the alpha feeling something running down his nose.

Futakuchi raising his hand and touched his nose, eyes widening when he realized that his nose started bleeding because he can’t stop staring at his cousin’s ass. His older cousin that is in a relationship with his other cousin. 

‘What kind of incestuous shit is going on here?!’

He was really starting to get hard down there and shuffled around some more, really wanting to slam his head against the wall or something for even thinking about his older cousin like this. His cousin that he’s looked up to for his whole life, his cousin that he’s never looked at sexual until now. No matter how much he told himself to stop looking, he just couldn’t……..he needs to start thinking about Oikawa again.

He hates that asshole and like him at the same time.

He’s an alpha and he’s been told it’s wrong by many people, but it couldn’t be more wrong to want to sleep with your cousin who is also an alpha.

Double whammy.

‘Lets just think about Oikawa, wavy brown hair, nice beautiful eyes…….but they aren’t those snake eyes….’

“FUCK” he shouted at the top of his lungs and turned around to face the wall, his cousins looking at him with shock as Futakuchi slams his head against the wall. 

“What are you doing” Daishou snaps as he drops his pants and turns his cousin around, his cheeks turning red as he saw Futakuchi blushing, seeing his nose bleeding. He sniffed the air a bit and looked down at his cousin’s bulge, looking back up and his blush deepened, the tall brunette giving him a nervous smile, “never talk about it again?”

“Yeah that would be nice” Futakuchi’s voice cracks, looking over to Hisahito looking very confused…….

‘Yeah and it should stay that way.’

Futakuchi leaned his head and moved his lips against Daishou’s ears, “one last thing before we shut up about this forever.”

“And that would be?”

Futakuchi lowering his voice even more, “…….you really do look good.”

“T-Thanks” pulling away and turned around, Futakuchi trying to look anywhere but his cousin’s ass.

“What was that” Hisahito snorted as the two of them intertwined their fingers.

“It’s nothing” Daishou winking at the brunette, Futakuchi nodding in thanks as that was his cousin’s way of saying ‘your secrets safe with me’, “he’s just being weird.”

“Yup, weird ole me” Futakuchi nervously laughing as his phone rings, looking at who was calling and picking it up and sighed to himself in relief, “are you here…...yes everything went well, we had a nice time, played some poker…...yes yes” looking up at Hisahito, “Papa is here.”

Hisahito looked back at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand, both of them giving each other sad smiles, their marks burning when they hugged each other. They both squeezed each other tightly, looking at each other and locked lips, letting their tongues play with others a bit and smiled in the kiss. They leaned down and kissed each others marks, feeling their marks burn even more and their hearts filled with happiness.

“I love you” Daishou pecking the omega’s once more.

“I love you too” Hisahito pecking his, both of them craving to feel each other again, walking to the door with Futakuchi, “I will text you when I get home…...and send me a picture of you in the dress” the omega giggling and winking, Daishou blushing and smiling as he walked out the room.

“Will do angel” he responds and blushes deeper when he and Futakuchi made eye contact, “not a word.”

“Not a word” the brunette walking out the room, leaving Daishou all by himself in his room. Just like how he’s been the majority of his life…...these times wishing he had siblings like the others.

“Oh well” Daishou shrugging as he walks over to his desk, walking over the window and down at his cousins getting into the car with Akinari, Hisahito looking up and making eye contact. They both smiled, Daishou blowing a kiss to him and Hisahito returned the gesture before hopping into the car. He and Akinari made eye contact, hoping for a smile and wave like he used to get all the time, but instead he got a frown and a nod, Daishou frowned and felt hurt, just nodding back and walked away from the window.

Feeling hated by his uncle who used to be all happy and smiley towards him.

He looked down at his desk and grabbed a book Tooru gave him to study up before tomorrow, about to sit on his bed and read when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He set the book on the bed and slowly walked over to it to get a better look of himself, raising an eyebrow at how this dress and makeup looked a little TOO good on him. He always had body image issues.

Too short for an alpha; all of his cousins and Oikawa outgrowing him…..even Hisahito seems like he’s going to get taller than him within the next few years. Still hearing Kuroo’s annoying ass voice in his head mocking him on how short he was for an alpha.

‘Fuck you Kuroo.’

Too ‘feminine’ looking for an alpha; sometimes he come off as an alpha, but have him standing in a line next to other alphas, if he didn’t give of an alpha scent….you would think he was omega.

His body isn’t built like a normal alphas, too curvy and not tall. Muscular, tall and freakishly strong were something perfect alphas were built that way.

His mannerisms often come across like an omegas; soft spoken sometimes, more of a peacekeeper than a fighter, although he won’t hesitate to get into arguments and fight to protect whatever dignity he still has. He has the energy and ego of an alpha, and can outsmart almost everyone he comes into contact with.

He just doesn’t know how to think of himself…….and this dress thing is making him more confused as he looks just like an omega should……..which is weird why his cousin would get turned on by him since he’s into alphas when he’s looking like an omega.

Turning to the side and blushed a bit at the sight of his butt, actually looking pretty big in this damn thing. Looking at how short and skinny he is when he should be tall and muscular, placing his hand on his lightly toned stomach, hell even Futakuchi is pretty muscular…….but that was due to his father sending him off to boot camp for the whole summer.

That being a particularly lonely summer without his hangout buddy, since Hisahito was cooped up with his music lessons until night time.

He gets bulled quiet often because of his differences. He’s lied to his cousins that sometimes the bruises on his body where him from doing gymnastics, since they know that he still secretly practices in his downtime; when all in reality it is from the kids at school…….or his father.

Everyone, even Akinari and Tooru, don’t know that he gets BEATEN if he screws up in some way, like they now he would get a slap or something minor, but they didn’t know the extent of his beatings. Over half the time he doesn’t even know what they hell he even does to piss him off. He remembered one time when he was ten that he gravitated to the dolls in the omega section of the store and not the trucks and rangers in the alphas, his dad having a cow and yanking him into the empty bathroom and hit him a lot. His father so angry, telling him that he shouldn’t want to play with them and bought him some trucks and swords to play with at Oikawa’s birthday party. Remembered how happy he was of Oikawa and how much of a perfect alpha he seemed to be growing into, remembering how he beat Oikawa up one time when they were younger because he got so angry that his father is obsessed and proud he was of him.

Leaving Daishou alone in the corner crying while Oikawa was being doted on, wondering what is wrong with him while he saw everyone happy around him.

He didn’t understand what was wrong with him then.

Still doesn’t know what’s wrong with him now.

He was jealous of Oikawa then.

He’s still jealous of Oikawa now.

“What’s so fucking perfect about him” Daishou growled into a mirror, “why does he get everything in life, all the attention, all the love from Akinari, why does my dad love him more than me…….what’s wrong with me so I can fucking change it?”

Always being compared to him since he was three; and the only thing he won over the brunette was the fact that he was going to be a lawyer like he father wanted him to be…….despite the fact that he still wanted to be an Olympian.

He thought this one thing would allow him to be loved over Oikawa; but he’s wrong.

All eyes are still on that arrogant alpha.

Daishou looked at himself with disgust, “what’s wrong with me?”

“You wearing that damn dress and makeup” freezing on the spot as his father seemed to pop out of nowhere, too busy self-loathing to hear him come in. He slowly turned his head behind him to see the man he looked so much alike, having the same dark hair and snake-like eyes, very tall and young looking. He certainly wasn’t frozen in time like Tooru is, but he definitely looked younger than he actually is.

Giving him the famous ‘evil eye’ that he always gives Tooru when he goes out of line. The eye that people he fucks over during his cases, knowing it will benefit him in the end. The same eye he gives Akinari when he gets annoyed of the younger alpha’s flamboyant attitude. The same damn eye that Daishou knows what’s coming, allowed himself to be dragged into his bathroom and slammed against the wall.

Knowing there is no use fighting and plastering on his emotionless expression, using this face and taking it making it easier on himself.

His father punched him multiple times in the stomach, his father never hitting him in the face and always hit him in spots where it is easier to hide. His father kneed him in the stomach and grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him over by the sink. This is different as he used to getting hit for a bit and then be left to pick himself back up again, nothing more and nothing less.

“You’re a fucking alpha” his father coldly snapped at him, sitting him on the toilet and opened the drawers and pulled out a lot of different of pill bottles, the younger man not knowing what his father is doing. He takes all of those yes, but only one of those does he take multiple times a day to keep him from getting seriously sick, and the rest only in the morning.

“I want you to take all of these damn things” his father pouring multiple pills from each bottle, Daishou looking at his palm with worry.

“Father I’m only supposed to take all of those once a day” Daishou groaned as he rubbed his bruised stomach, “and I already did this morning.”

“I don’t give a damn” he growls, Daishou tensing up and getting more worried, seeing his father pouring out an extra four pills to help with his main sickness in his hands along with all the other pills, not giving Daishou anytime to react and shoved them all in his mouth. He turned the sink on and grabbed the back of his son’s neck, shoving his face down and made him drink the water. Daishou started to choke and was about to spit out the water and the abundance of pills, his father seeing it and slammed his hand over his sons mouth and using his other hand and pinched his nose, slamming him against the wall.

“SWALLOW!”

He had a hard time breathing, gripping onto his father’s hands and tried to rip it off his mouth and nose, failing and started coughing. He was being suffocated and could be compared to be drowning, his body spazzing, legs kicking and hands clawing his father’s hand; his face starting to turn blue. He needed air, he needed his father to let go of him, he looked at his father with tear filled and pleading eyes, his father’s icy cold gaze meeting his.

No mercy to be shown to him.

Never has.

And never will.

He manages to swallow some, giving out a couple more muffled coughs before painfully swallowing the rest. His father let him go and let him fall to the floor, Daishou coughing some more as he felt a couple of pills caught in his throat, flying out of his mouth and onto the floor. He panted heavily as he groggily reached for them, knowing his dad will go for round two, probably shove another handful of more pills to just torture him and teach him a lesson…….or punish him for not obeying him and breaking some sort of rule he didn’t know even existed.

After he took the pills he collapsed onto the floor, his father than ripping the dress and underwear off of him, the younger man shaking even more as the cool air brushed against his skin and kicked him in the stomach again. Daishou groaning at the abuse, feeling nauseous and dizzy, seeing tiny black dots in his vision. 

‘What am I doing wrong?’

“Don’t you ever wear this fucking shit again” his father snarled at him as he gave his son a harsh kick again, Daishou biting whatever pained sound to come out of his mouth, “alphas don’t wear this fucking shit!”

“Y-Yes f-father.”

“And one more fucking thing.”

“Y-Yes father.”

“Who's your mate?”

Daishou’s eyes widen, just now realizing that he’s exposed. His mark is out in plain sight and out for his father to see, knowing he about to have his ass handed to him again.

Except this time…...only worse.

“Who's your mate” giving Daishou another kick with a pissed off expression, “and you better tell me the truth the first time, you know I always find out if you’re lying.”

He knows his father well enough to know that isn’t a lie…….he will know.

‘I’m sorry Hisahito.’

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Saturday November 1st 5:00 P.M.-

 

Daishou plasters on the biggest smile, most people being fooled by those who don’t know him, but to Futakuchi and Akinari; it was the fakest smile in the world. So plastic, so unlike the young man to smile like that. Something is off, something isn’t right. He’s smelling different…..or you can’t smell a whiff of him at all. He’s not happy or trying to act happy most days. He’s quick to anger most days, when normally he can keep his cool and handle a situation properly. He seems groggy all the time and just weak, always leaning on something, and always swaying side to side and always looked like he was going to fall over all the time…..which he’s done a few times the brunette has been around him. Always completely covered up, always wearing a scarf these days, and would snap at you if you even so much as touch it. 

He’s not Daishou anymore.

And Akinari and Futakuchi, who are currently staking out where he worked with Tooru and Seiji, are getting to the bottom of it.

“So are the rumors true” a reporter asks as a multitude of them swarm the dark haired man as he tried to walk inside, “is it true that Futakuchi and Tobio are expecting?!”

Daishou taken back a bit by the mic being shoved up to his mouth, momentarily being taken back to having to give Tooru a blowjob during their lunch break a few days ago, shaking a head and smiled wider, “I have their consent, and yes they are!”

“Why were they trying to hide it?!”

“They wanted to plan a future and security for their up and coming little one” Daishou brushing some of his hair back, “they wanted to tell their families before news broke out.”

“Are they planning a marriage?!”

‘They’re all too fucking happy.’

“That I do not know of” still giving him his fake plastic smile, “they might or they might not, but I will tell you this” Daishou scooting into the building as security blocks the reporters from crawling in, “I’m happy for my cousin that he’s expecting, you guys have been keeping up on my cousin’s and I our whole lives and know how much I care for my baby cousin.”

Futakuchi seeing Daishou blinking rapidly and put down his binoculars, handing them over to his uncle to get a better look. His cousin is hurting, he knows something is wrong, he knows he shouldn’t be all this worked up, he didn’t even know why since he normally doesn’t care for getting into people’s business. He couldn’t put his finger on it, never getting worked up so much over someone.

‘Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?’

“And let me tell you something” Daishou smiling as wide as he could possibly muster, “he’s very happy with Tobio, he’s a very good guy and I know married or not, he will be there for his child” giving a polite bow to the camera and looked up back up, “I would love to chat more, but I’m afraid I’m extremely” feeling his mark burning, his bond pushing nagging at him to be with Tooru, “busy, thank you” turning around and motioning security to close the door. His smile immediately morphing into one o no emotion, already having to head over to see Tooru anyway regardless I his bond was pushing him, the brunette texting him that they need to talk about something important anyway.

Nervous to know what’s so important.

 

-

 

“Suguru” Tooru purred as he made sure his office doors were locked, the blinds were completely shut, the only light in the room was a lamp on the brunette’s desk, having the amega sitting in his lap while he sat in his chair, “how are you holding up?”

“My sickness?”

Tooru nodded, “yes my pet” twirling a finger in the younger man’s hair as he licked his lips, “you still throwing up?”

“Yes.” 

Tooru raising an eyebrow at the younger man and yanked his hair, Daishou wincing as he bit back a cry, “rephrase that.”

Daishou mentally slapped himself for forgetting how much of an ego this alpha has, demanding to be called one thing when they are alone, “yes alpha.”

Tooru smiled and leaned up forward as he held Daishou by his chin, locking their lips, something inside of Daishou being filled. This attention he’s never really had, this affection he was being shown to him when he obeyed was addicting…..really questioning his sanity that he might actually liked being touched by the alpha.

Making him feel sick to his stomach.

“You taste delicious Suguru” Tooru grins as he pulls away from the kiss, starting to lap the younger man’s skin, “like sugar cookies.”

“H-How do you figure alpha” Daishou leaning his head into the alpha’s kisses, hating how much he’s enjoying this, feeling himself get a little hard.

“Well since you haven’t seemed to catch on” lifting the younger man off of him and bent him over the desk, “we’re going to talk about what is so important.”

Daishou shaking as the alpha ripped the younger man’s pants and boxers down, Daishou not understanding why he still gets scared when the two of them have been doing this almost everyday since he found out he’s been lied to his whole life.

Hasn’t been able to look at his father in the eyes.

“Since you’re my mate” Tooru unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock, hovering over Daishou and started pumping him, smiling as the younger man couldn’t hold back his moans, “I felt the need to let you know that I will be the one who cares for you.”

‘Bullshit.’

“I’m the one who knows you’re true self and still thinks you don’t need to change” pumping the amega harder, the amega clawing the desk under him as he couldn’t deny the pleasure, feeling his mark burning at the physical affection he was receiving, “you know I care.”

‘Bullshit.’

Daishou nodded and panted, his toes curling on the carpet.

Tooru’s free hand slides up the younger man’s shirt, smirking and gently rubbing the omega’s already growing stomach, smirking as he was glad that all it takes is a bit of cum. That’s his children in this man’s stomach, all Daishou needs a little more push to keep his children’s safety in check, not knowing what Daishou would do.

He needs an heir at some point since his brat is a disgrace.

“And you know who else I care for?”

“W-Who alpha?”

“Our children” smirking as Daishou stopped moaning and froze. 

“What alpha?”

“You know how I told you when you were younger, that all you need is one small drop of cum to do the trick” he questions as he continues to rub his small swollen stomach.

Daishou’s eyes widened and snapped his head around at the realization, “you intentionally got me pregnant?!”

Tooru slammed the younger man’s head back on the desk, lining himself up, “it is indeed true.”

“Why alpha” he cried as he was now just scared shitless, his being the final twist of the knife that is digging into already aching heart.

He’s supposed to be an alpha.

He’s not supposed to get pregnant.

This isn’t supposed to happen.

“I have multiple reasons” Tooru chuckles as he slams himself into the amega, Tooru sticking his fingers in his mouth to muffle his cries, not chancing on someone walking by.

Not going to end well if Seiji were to walk by.

“But I will tell you two reasons why I want you to have my kids” pounding into the amega, “I want to test out whether you can have a big litter” he the maneuvered Daishou’s head to the side, licking his tears, chuckling at the amega’s tear stained face, “you look so beautiful when you cry.”

‘I’m not supposed to be like this’ Daishou unable to stop himself from crying, ‘I’m supposed to be a fucking perfect alpha.’

“So beautiful when you cry” Tooru sang as he pounded into him without mercy.

‘I’m not ready to be a momma.’

 

-Flashback-

 

Tobio’s bag slid off his shoulders as he stared at his locker with wide eyes, tears running down his cheeks as he couldn’t believe what he saw. What did he do to deserve all of this harsh treatment from his so called ‘friends’? He thought they all became friends and got along, thought he proved to them that he wasn’t the same King if the Court that he was in junior high, he thought that everyone got passed it when Kuroo convinced them to give him a chance.

He guesses he’s wrong; hugging his stomach as the tears came down harder.

‘Why me?’

Seeing in big bold red letters, the word ‘WHORE’ spray painted on his locker…..this sadly not being the first time they’ve done this to him.

‘It’s all my fault…….I couldn’t fight him off……..’

Still feeling Atsumu’s hands all over his body, still feeling his hot breath against his lips. Can still FEEL him inside of him, the way he bled at the brutal way the alpha thrust in and out of him; can still FEEL the disgusting sensation of the alpha cumming inside of him. 

Still hearing the ‘I love you’ clear day in his head.

He fell on his knees and vomited on the locker room floor, balling his eyes out as he didn’t know what to do anymore. What could he prove to people that he wasn’t at fault? What could he do to prove to them that he wasn’t a whore?

He didn’t intentionally go up to Atsumu and begged to be fucked, if anything he was kicking and screaming. He was only heard by one person in the loud person at the festival, and he saw what was happening and left him there to be violated. He could have easily saved him, could have easily shut the rumors that Kunimi spread…….but he didn’t.

Because he didn’t want to be an outcast like Tobio.

The bullying seemed to have gotten worse, the team wasn’t the only ones who turned on him, the whole school is against him. He was being shoved into walls by almost everyone, his lunch and gym clothes have been stolen all the time now, leaving him hungry, naked and alone in the locker room. He would literally get home was later in the day and steal some gym clothes that he would steal from the coaches office. He cut himself again, nothing too deep although he’s been tempted, but there had been a feeling inside his stomach, something holding him back from trying to do himself in again; Tobio freaking out that he missed his heat and feared for the worst……..going to the store to buy multiple tests with the money his mother got him, lying to her and saying that he needed to have it for a science project. He took them during lunch after he had saw that his lunch was stolen…..again, lying to his brother again, which he’s been doing a lot of lately, that he had more tutoring and couldn’t make it to the gym for lunch with him and Kenma. He sat on the toilet on the third floor, knowing those bathrooms were hardly even used, each beeping sound made his heart break more and more.

Literally having the worst news possible; getting a pink plus sign on all seven of them.

“Whore.”

Tobio tensed up at the voice behind him, this being the first time they have spoken since the carnival, “Kunimi.”

“What are you doing here” hearing nothing but venom in his voice.

“Getting an early start on getting ready for the game” Tobio sniffed as he rubbed his eyes with the sweat shirt that he wore over his uniform, finally being convinced of taking those tests when he saw his stomach getting bigger, his chest is somewhat growing as he knew his breasts were starting to fill out, “like usual.”

“I want some answers.”

Tobio inhaled and exhaled, really wanting the pounding in his heart to stop as he felt his anxiety grow, “what answers?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT” Kunimi screamed, Tobio snapping his head to the crying omega, his eyes bloodshot, “WHY YOU FELT THE NEED TO RUIN MY RELATIONSHIP!”

Tobio didn’t know how to respond and blinked at him, slowly standing himself up and turned to his once best friend, sticking his hands in front pocket of his sweatshirt. 

“ANSWER ME!”

“I don’t know where to start” Tobio mutters as he shuffles his feet nervously, feeling like he just wanted to run and hide from the hurt, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

‘Yes you did, you let Atsumu touch you before you went to the festival.’

“I didn’t do anything wrong” Tobio’s eyes watering as he felt the suffocating air of Atsumu wanting to drown him, repeating himself again, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

‘Yes you did, you let him think it’s ok to touch you whenever he feels like it’ the nagging voice in his head, the voice of his screaming father, ‘you’re a filthy omega who has no rights to your own body, Atsumu owns you and the baby.’

Tobio swallowing back his vomit.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, really” Kunimi scoffed and rolled his eyes, “whoring around with a mated alpha isn’t wrong?”

Tobio tensed at the word whore.

“You’re stupider than I thought” Kunimi growls as he took a step forwards, Tobio feeling like he got punched in the gut…….but then again he felt like he deserved it for not being strong enough, “I thought you were my best friend and you seduced my FUCKING BOYFRIEND!”

“I didn’t seduce him” Tobio says in a soft voice, not really having the energy to fight back anymore, no one wanted him here, Kuroo would be better off without him and his troublesome ass, “……...he hurt me.”

“Not what he told me” Kunimi growls as more tears come out, “you have all the luck in the fucking world, beautiful looks that can make any alpha fall for you at first sight, you got such amazing volleyball skills that it’s fucking disgusting to even think about that stupid natural talent, you got a hot brother who fucking cares about you…….you seem to have it going for you in life, why couldn’t keep your legs closed and stayed away from him?!”

“I didn’t sedu-”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT HE TOLD ME” Kunimi snapping at him, nothing but pure rage in his eyes that made Tobio shut his mouth and take it, “he told me you dragged him off alone by yourselves, that you were clawing at him and begging to have him in you, that you forced yourself on him, that he let himself fuck you because he knew you wouldn’t leave him alone until you did!”

Tobio’s eyes widening, knowing Atsumu know damn well that’s not what happened. Tobio felt hurt by this, hurt that someone that he thought he loved, someone he was going to fucking marry would lie like this. Hurt that Atsumu made him the instigator when it was the alpha, when the alpha was the one who ignored his pleas and cries to get off of him. 

‘I love you.’

Tobio swallowing back some more vomit.

“He said that you destroyed his car because he refused to date you and break up with me” Kunimi cried as he looked nothing but hurt, “he said ‘the whore wouldn’t hop off my cock’, YOU FUCKING WHORE!”

Tobio didn’t know what to do, how to process this. Atsumu, the man he was going to marry at one point, called him a whore. The man he was going to marry just lied to Kunimi to make himself innocent. Tears were streaming down as images of him and the alpha smiling and laughing together seemed to carry no happy meaning, all those good times they had were fake and meaningless. That the ring he still had meant nothing than just being a sex slave to the blond. That he was just a stupid omega like his father had always called him.

Stupid for thinking anyone would actually love him.

No one actually loved him.

People like Kuroo and his mother didn’t love him…...they just tolerated him.

He was alone.

A fucking whore.

“I didn’t want it” Tobio croaked as his whole body shook, unable to think why he was still hanging out here when he isn’t welcomed, not knowing why he he kept talking, “he forced himself on me.”

“Quit trying to make yourself look good you bitch” Kunimi spat as he started stomping his way to Tobio, “he left me, he left me because of you; THE GUY THAT I LOVED LEFT ME BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T KEEP YOUR FUCKING LEGS CLOSED!”

Tobio let Kunimi grab onto his collar of his sweatshirt, slamming his back against the lockers, “if anything, if anyone took advantage of anyone it was you, the way your forced yourself on him and rode him; you’re the fucking rapist here whore!”

Tobio snapped.

He was the one who got raped.

He was the one who got pregnant.

He was the one being mercilessly bullied.

Yet he was being called the rapist.

Perfect.

Fucking wonderful.

He was so done with this bullshit…...nearly two months of this fucking bullshit.

He was done faking everything was ok with his brother, done hiding his hurt.

He was done pretending.

His brother deserves less of a troublesome brother.

‘God Tobio you feel so good.’

‘You’re mine Tobio Kuroo!’

‘I need you.’

‘I want you.’

‘I love you.’

Tobio sat on top of Kunimi with blood stained hands, breathing heavily and glaring down at the beaten omega who laid unconscious on the ground. Tobio was done trying, done dealing with people who clearly didn’t want him around. Done with this pain. He needed to be as far away as possible.

He needed to escape.

He slowly stood up and walked over to his bag, still heavily breathing as he shoved the doors open. He pulled the hood over his head as he walked through the nearly empty hallways, only a couple of students walking past him here and there. He didn’t know who they were as he had his head bowed, figuring they were heading to the bathroom. He knew everyone was in the last class of the day, he had skipped his to play volleyball in the gym for a bit, but now he had other plans. He headed up the stairs and walked up to his brother’s last class of the day before volleyball, looking through the window and seeing his dork of a brother wearing clear safety goggles, gloves and a lab coat. His brother was with a couple of other students, smirking at the students as he lightly shook some red liquid in the test tube, spitting out some complicated words that the omega didn’t have the time to even think about in his drained mental state. His brother looked so happy, so laid back and carefree, a lot happier than he was than he had been when Keiji disappeared. He looked at home…...that he belonged.

And Tobio felt the total opposite; uncomfortable, stressed, tired, depressed…….like an outcast.

He didn’t belong.

His eyes watered up as he couldn’t help but feel jealous of how happy his brother is, jealous that the alpha has always had it easier on him. Everyone seemed to just love him when they meet him, they always wanted to be his friend. 

Kuroo belonged.

As much as he was so jealous…….that didn’t stop him from loving his brother. His brother deserves a good life.

A good life without him.

Kuroo looked over towards the window of a strong distressed scent, it smelling all too familiar. He frowned and looked over, seeing nothing.

He couldn’t help but get worried; getting a wired feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Tobio walked out of the school, walking the short distance between the school and their home. Tobio didn’t think much after he left the school, his mind focused on just packing and leaving. Leaving sounded very nice.

He jogged upstairs after entering his home, tossing his sports bag into his bed and pulled out a suitcase. Tossing it onto the bed and tossed some clothes, his charger, whatever money he has laying around, a pillow, blanket, a couple of knives he had stashed away, hiding one of them in his pocket of his sweatpants. An extra pair of shoes, toothbrush and toothpaste, heading downstairs and into his mother’s room, taking some of her hidden stash of money. He walked over and grabbed some water and snacks.

He walked back upstairs and up to his brother’s room real quick, dropping his ziplock bag of seven positive pregnancy tests. Still not knowing what to make of it. Still not knowing how the hell how he would even be a mother when he was never comfortable around kids. He didn’t even know why he dropped the tests on his brother’s bed, didn’t know why he felt compelled. 

He dropped his house keys on the bed as well, his brother being the only person he was scared of disappointing. But he couldn’t talk himself out it, he didn’t need to hold Kuroo back. He walked up to the whiteboard his brother had on his door with this weeks volleyball and school schedule, Tobio never knowing how they were related with how responsible and studious he was.

Tobio felt like he was the opposite. 

He sighed and grabbed the dry erase marker and wrote, ‘don’t blame yourself, I want you to be happy, I love you.’

With that Tobio walked down the stairs, taking a deep breath and walked out the door. He walked over to the bus station, at this point willing to go anywhere but stay here, just needing the bus to hurry up before Kuroo would message him. Pulling out some money that he grabbed from his mother’s stash, putting sunglasses and a cap on his head as the sun was starting to give him a headache. The bus finally came by and stopped, waiting for the people to get off, giving out a small jump when his phone beeped.

Meaning Kuroo messaged him.

Hey pulled it out and checked the message as he walked up to the bus, not paying attention when a couple people started to walk out.

Big Brother: 

-Tobio, where are you….are you ok?! Please tell me I’m overreacting and that you’re ok! We found Kunimi bloodied and knocked out and people say they say you walk out of the gym recently, please message me this instant, if you don’t in the next minute I’m fucking calling you and you better answer!!

Tobio sighs and gives a small frown, looking up from his phone and ended up bumping shoulders with someone.

“Rude” the voice whined, “watch were you’re going!”

“Trash I think it was an accident.”

Tobio didn’t look behind him and kept walking forward, ignoring the whiny man and lugged his suitcase behind him. He then handed some money to the bus driver, “will this take me to your farthest route?”

The bus driver counted the money real quick and gave him a nod, Tobio giving him a nod and a small smile. This being the first smile he’s given that is genuine.

“Hey” whiny voice called out, Tobio frowning, “at least fucking look at me and acknowledge me!”

“Stop trying to start shit!”

Tobio still didn’t look at him and flipped the whiny guy off, walking to the back of the bus, grinning when heard the winy guy get hit by his friend by the loud ‘OW’ and complain why he laughed at him getting flipped off. He pulled his hat down and hood more over his head. He leaned his head against the window and watched the sunset as he drove off, unable to help but stare at the beauty of it all. 

He didn’t know where he was going.

He didn’t know exactly what he was going to do.

He didn’t know how he was even take care of the baby…...even though he didn’t want any children. 

He just didn’t know.

He’s a mom……..

He ignored the calls he got from his brother, mom, Kenma and a whole bunch of unknown numbers. 

Placing a hand over his stomach.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Friday December 2nd 10:30 A.M.-

 

“People are raving about your cake beautiful” Oikawa skipping into the back area, this area being used to make deserts and is very secluded from the actual chaos going on outside the main cooking area, the brunette slipping in every now in then to talk and gush about the omega’s bakery skills, leaning down and pecked his lips.

Tobio looks up at him with a smile and a blush, hating out they still have to hide the majority of the staff, but he and Oikawa got lucky that this back are is so isolated, Oikawa being able to slip in and out every now and then without drawing suspicoion.

“I made you your favorite” Tobio pulling out some freshly made milk bread, Oikawa’s eyes popping out of his head and drooled at the sight of it, the alpha taking out a piece and stuffing it in his mouth, “are you crying?”

“Yes I am” Oikawa unable to help himself, this being the best fucking thing in the world, “it’s like heaven in my mouth.”

Tobio snorted and rolled his eyes, adjusting the apron around his waist, his pregnant not in your face since he’s still early in the pregnancy, but it is definitely visible in his work shirt…..and basically anything he wears unless he wears a gigantic dress, “you’re weird.”

“Hey nothing wrong with being weird” as he took another mouth watering bite out of the mouth watering bread, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and raised the bread to his face, “bite.”

“You’re letting me eat your bread” Tobio raising an eyebrow at him and placed a hand over his stomach.”

Oikawa nodding, “yes I’m actually sharing my food for once, now bite so you and little guy can eat a bit since I know you can’t stop eating” placing a hand over the omega’s swollen stomach and gave it a small rub; the couple smiling as they felt the warmth and joy emitting from the baby.

“Happy little guy” Tobio chuckles as he took a bite out of the bread, giving an approving hum, glad that he’s still got it after not baking after a while, chuckling as the baby seemed to approve too.

“Baby loves your treats as well” pecking the omega’s cheek, “think I can convince the little guy to get you to make milk bread all the time, especially when you’re mad?”

“You can try, but it won’t work” Tobio smirks as he starts make some batter, “if I can resist Nao’s charms the majority of the time, I think I can with this one too.”

“You say that now, but when if the baby turns out to be way more fucking adorable than Nao” Oikawa chewing on the milk bread as he watched his fiance work as he leaned against the counter, “what are you going to do then, especially if they want to work together and guilt you with their cuteness?”

“Then I will probably have to sick them on my brother and have them give him a hard time” Tobio shrugs.

“Is that what you did yesterday” Oikawa smirks, remembering how Kuroo was out like a light and looking like a mess.

“Yup” Tobio smirks, “I had a hard day yedterday and my brother had classes, so he had free time and sent him off to a play area that is nothing but trampolines.”

“That was your way of getting back at him for breaking your nose huh” Oikawa leaning in a lightly kissing the omega’s nose, having a nasal strip on his nose.

“Yup” Tobio smiles and kissed the alpha’s nose, “you never know what I’m going to do and when I’m going to do it” looking up at the alpha with a sweet smile, “so don’t piss me off again.”

Oikawa knowing he was referring to his insinuation that Tobio was cheating on his, Oikawa still kicking himself about that, softly placing a kiss on the omega’s lips, “I promise never again will I say something like that again.”

“You better not” pecking his lips and gave him a small smile, “because I really do like you…….a lot.”

Even though they are engaged, he’s still a little shy on saying something so…..personal. He feels bad because Oikawa says it all the time, but the brunette seems to not mind it and doesn’t mind waiting to hear it.

Oikawa chuckles and kissed his forehead, “I love you too beautiful…..and I got a surprise or you.”

“Please don’t let this be another nerf gun for Nao” Tobio groans, “I mean I’m glad that my son didn’t traumutize you TOO much, but he has way too much fun with those sometime.”

Oikawa shakes his head with a chuckle, “nope, a very BIG surprised that you will have to give me that lap dance I’m begging you for.”

“That good huh?”

“That damn good” Oikawa giving the omega a fond smile, knowing this will definitly make up for accusing his fiance of cheating.

“You two can have more time with each other later” Keiji sticking his head in the bakery room, glaring at Oikawa, “get your ass back to work.”

Oikawa tensed up and kissed the omega real quick, sprinting out of the room, Keiji then smiling at Tobio, “play time is over, please tell me you got the cake ready?”

Tobio grabbed it from the counter, still hot and ready to go, “right here boss.”

“Don’t call me boss, Keiji is fine” Keiji chuckles as Tobio’s ace turns a little red with embarrassment, “we need it out there pronto and keep it up” Keiji smiling bigger as he was happy to have a baker as hard working and on it as Tobio is, glad he doesn’t have to babysit, “you’re doing an amazing job” giving the younger omega a small wave.

Hearing some crashing a moment later.

“Oikawa please clean that up.”

“Wh-”

“Do it!”

Tobio shaking his head and rolled his eyes, his fiance really needing to learn to not talk back to a heavily pregnant omega. He walks the cake out, seeing many people eyeing him and the cake as he walks over, putting it out on display for everyone to much on. And by the amount of people hovering around him, he was glad he already had another cake almost complete. Some people say their thank you’s to him with big smiles, many of them giving him tip; this being the happiest he’s ever been working.

He thought nothing can ruin his peace.

But he was wrong.

As soon as he manages to squeeze himself through the crowd of people surrounding the desert area, he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his breathing quickening, palms becoming more sweaty than they already have been. Locking eyes with two people he thought he would never see again.

Never wanted to see again.

Kunimi and Kindaichi stared at Tobio with equally shocked expressions.

All three of them not knowing what to say or do.

Or even what to think.


	17. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's past comes back to haunt him. Futakuchi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa plot. Konoha is determined. Daishou is suffering. Keiji still has a hard time figuring out who he wants to choose, and he is pushed past his limits. Everyone at the end is about to lose their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this is very later than usual, but I promise it's a working progress on getting this chapter up earlier in the day, but at least this one is a longer one!! Thank you all for putting up with me and my irregular times!! Love you all and thank you for the support!!
> 
> Thank you animefangirl25 and Cutie_chan (I promise I will respond to your comment!) for sharing your ideas with me, it's much appreciated!!  
> And thank you guys and Katisaburnt_taquito, Toshoh and everyone else for the love and support, I seriously love you all!! <3 <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!! Love you all!! <3 <3 (and sorry again for the late update!!)
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Language, Mature Content, Sexual Content, Rape, Mentions Of Rape, Violence, Domestic Violence (might be triggering, just going ahead and putting a trigger warning out there), Blood***

-Friday December 2nd: 11:00 A.M.- 

 

Tobio was glad that he was in a room filled with people, because in all honesty he wouldn’t know what Kunimi would say or try to do to when he narrowed his eyes at him. Kunimi didn’t seem happy to see him at all, then again the very last time they saw each other was when they fought in the locker room, when he knocked Kunimi unconscious. Kindaichi looked like he was going to pass out on the spot from the sight of Tobio, eyes widening even more when he looked down and saw his breasts and small stomach poking out in the body fitting chefs uniform. Tobio was just frozen and staring wide eyed at them, wrapping an arm protectively around his unborn child. He was glad that he already put the cake out for everyone and wasn’t in his hands, because he would have dropped it. 

He wouldn’t say his life is exactly where he wanted it to be, he would prefer to not have to hide his relationship. He would gladly not have to constantly look over his shoulder for Daizo. He would gladly not to have to live in constant paranoia that he was going to slip up and have his brother locked up, then have his father out and about to attack him…..and hurt his son and unborn child.

It might not be perfect right now; but at least it’s a little more bearable than it was when he started prostituting himself and his urge to cut has been tamed.

And now they are here.

‘Why are they here?’

“Tobio” Kindaichi still looking like he’s seeing a ghost, “we didn’t know you worked here.”

Tobio couldn’t help but think his voice had gotten a little deeper and a little taller, the alpha about the same height as Oikawa and Kuroo, probably even taller. Definitely a lot more muscular than the last time he saw him, a lot more mature looking from when they were in their second year. Still had styled his hair up, still making him look more like an onion head; a nickname Hinata gave him when he snooped through his phone when he was deleting pictures.

Tobio not seeing them since the day he ran away, glad his mother switched him and his brother to a different school.

‘Why are they here?’

Kunimi’s eye narrowed even more when Tobio didn’t respond, setting his hands on his hips, “are you going to talk, or are you too good for us to do that?”

‘He’s still mad.’

Tobio could read it in the omega’s eyes that he still had plenty more to say to him…...probably wanted to hit him for knocking him unconscious. Still kept his hair parted, looked to be about the same height as Tobio…..maybe a little bit taller; he and the other omega always had bounced back and forth when it came to growing. Some days he would wake up and he would be slightly than Kunimi, other days Kunimi would be a hair taller. Back when they got along and made bets with each other on how long would said omega would be taller, Kunimi usually winning over half of them.

They used to be happy together; his version of his own pack that could be compared to Kuroo and the other three. Just minus all of the stupid shit that his brother manages to get himself into.

“Kunimi don’t you even think about it” Kindaichi grabbing the omega by the back of his shirt, Kunimi rolling his eyes at the alpha being able to read him well enough, “he’s pregnant.”

Kunimi looking down at Tobio’s stomach with a raised eyebrow, then looking directly in the omega’s eyes, “did you rape another man to get pregnant?”

Tobio’s eye twitched at that, rage flaring up in him that he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, well not calm, just enough to not lose it and attack the omega on the spot. He still didn’t know. Then again Tobio wasn’t surprised, with Atsumu separating himself from the situation by blaming the omega, Kindaichi still being a pansy and keeping what he saw a secret and with Kunimi still hurt at the fact that his own best friend ‘betrayed’ him. Of course Tobio was still the relationship ruiner, the whore, the slut, the bitch…….the rapist.

Of course.

“What are you doing here” Tobio says coldly, not going to even hide the fact that he wasn’t happy with their existence either, glaring at them.

“That’s all you have to say” Kunimi rolling his eyes and balled his fists, “no hello, glad to know that I didn’t kill you in the locker room all those years ago.”

“You didn’t say hello either” Tobio growls, “you just up and called me a rapist so you shouldn’t be talking…..I thought you were the smart one here.”

“Oh you so now you’ve grown some balls” Kunimi taunts, “you just sat there throwing up and crying the last time we talked.”

“Until you I knocked you unconscious.”

“But then you ran off like a weak piece of shit” the omega snapped back, Kindaichi, like always, stayed off to the side and did nothing to help Tobio out, “instead of taking it and getting punished for your actions; you got doted on by the police and then transferred to another school. You ran away instead of dealing with your punishment for be a cock thirsty” and said with so much venom, “WHORE.”

Tobio could feel his heart pounding, feeling himself being taken back to high school. Still feeling like the lonely, pregnant and hurt fifteen year old child. All of a sudden feeling like everyone in this dining room can only see him as a whore, suddenly feeling like the outcast; his shoulders shooting up to his ears.

Kindaichi being taken back by the distressed scent emitting off of him, sending alarm bells to Oikawa at the familiar scent.

‘You should be ashamed for taking another omega’s alpha.’

‘God how many cocks did you suck this time?’

‘Disgusting.’

‘Pitiful.’

‘Fucking piece of trash.’

Tobio still being able to feel himself getting shoved into the supply closet in the gym, being butt naked as they stole his clothes, still hearing ‘how does it feel to be the biggest whore in school?’

“King of the court and a big cock thirsty whore” Kunimi taunting some more, “god you rea-”

“Tobio we need you back in here” Keiji, who could smell the familiar distressing scent, poked his head out and frowned when he saw the two kids he used to tutor, wondering what was distressing the omega, “your cake is done and you need to decorate it.”

Tobio snapped back and looked around the room, relieved when he noticed he wasn’t back in high school. But that didn’t help much, because he knew this isn’t over between him and his two ex best friends, especially since Kunimi still seems pissed. Tobio wasn’t scared of him, he was scared of the memories…….especially of that night that he keeps locked up tight in the back of his mind; right along with the shit his father and his friends did to him. 

Afraid those wounds will be opened again as well.

Afraid that Oikawa will not to stay with him anymore, afraid that the alpha will think of him the way everyone else does.

Tobio turned his back to the pair and started to walk back to the kitchen, hearing Kunimi say from behind, “you know this isn’t over.”

“I know” Tobio responded as he walked back in, walking straight past a worried Oikawa and Keiji, both them about to ask what happened when the omega didn’t spare them a glance as he walked to the back into the bakery section. Really wanting to be away from people, all he can feel was everyone staring at him with hateful thoughts. He felt so fucking vulnerable and just wanted to hide away, he has no motivation to try and fake his happiness.

He was so fucking glad that breakfast was about to be over.

He ripped off the apron off of his waist and threw it across the small room, setting his back against the wall and slid down, looking up as he willed himself to not cry. Trying to not let himself feel suffocated with Atsumu’s scent trying to consume him, trying to get the feeling of the blond alpha off of him. He tried to will the chanting voices in his head screaming whore over and over to go away, not even noticing Oikawa walking back into the room.

The Keiji closing the door to give them their privacy.

Oikawa squatted himself on the tilted floor, sitting on his knees in front of the omega with a frown. He gently tapped the omega’s shoulder.

“GET OFF OF ME” Tobio snapping his head to the brunette with wide eyes as he slapped his hand away from him, Oikawa being able to tell it’s the same look the omega gave at the volleyball game, when he seemed to freak out when Konoha tried to console him. He looked like he was out of touch with reality, he looked so scared of him that Oikawa couldn’t help the aching in his heart.

“Tobio” Oikawa not moving as he debated if it was a good thing to touch him, thinking back to the game that Kuroo was able to talk his way into letting hold the omega, “beautiful I’m not here to hurt you.”

“No I don’t believe you, that’s what you said to me before you took me” Tobio being able to see nothing but Atsumu, the blond alpha giving him the same fucking look right before he penetrated the omega, hugging his stomach protectively.

“Tobio…..” Oikawa having a strong feeling about what happened, and he’s infuriated about it, pulling out his phone and pressed Kuroo’s contact under ‘Cat :3’, thanking god that he’s working right now at the front desk.

“Dude what do you want” Kuroo groaned after picking up the phone after a couple of rings, hearing him typing on the computer, “I just got off the phone with some of the most irritating people in the world, expecting to sweet talk their way into me giving them a discount; could smell that bullshit from across the phone…..and I had to be nice.”

“Dude Tobio is freaking out on us right now.”

The phone immediately hung up.

Before Oikawa could call back to yell at him to get his ass over here, the raven haired alpha burst through the door. He then sat next to Oikawa, Keiji peaking through the doors to watch, needing to take in every bit of information so that way he doesn’t need to take the alpha away from his work again if this were to occur again.

“Tobio, he’s not here anymore” Kuroo says softly, “it’s just your brother and your trash of a boyfriend.”

“He’s ri-” Oikawa snapping his head to a slightly smirking Kuroo, “hey!”

“I acknowledged you two are dating did I not” Kuroo raising an eyebrow at him.

“True” Oikawa pouts, but in the back of his mind thankful that Kuroo is slowly yet surely opening up to the idea.

Boy telling him they’re engaged will be fun to explain when the time comes.

Tobio looked conflicted before he nodded, slapping Kuroo’s hand away as he tried to reach his hand away from him, “I don’t want to be touched.”

“So you can see it’s the two of us” Kuroo smiling at him.

“Oikawa’s whining snapped me back” Tobio says as he rubbed his eyes, Kuroo looked at the brunette.

“So his whining did the trick” Kuroo looking dumbfounded, Oikawa looking pleased at that information when Tobio nodded, “him whining?!”

“It’s something that I can definitely tell that is different from HIM, he doesn’t sound like Oikawa” Tobio pushing himself against the wall and shook his head no to Oikawa’s outstretched hand, “I just want to be left alone.”

“May I asked what trig-”

“I want to be left ALONE” Tobio interrupting his brother, leaving Kuroo a little confused as his brother craved physical contact after a freak out, meaning something a little close to home; raising an eyebrow at Oikawa.

“What di-”

“He didn’t do anything” Tobio says as looked down.

“Beautiful, can I at least ho-”

“NO” Tobio raising his voice, “I want to be left alone, are you two too stupid to understand that?”

Kuroo slamming his hand on the brunette’s mouth, knowing Oikawa to be the kind of person to automatically try to snap back no matter who, knowing his little brother well enough it’s just best to give him space until he’s ready to talk, looking over at a confused Keiji with a sad smile, “can he be excused?”

“Yes he may, I can just have Oikawa clean in here since breakfast is technically over” the omega responded as he looked over at Tobio with worry, wondering what the hell Kindaichi and Kunimi said to him to turn the omega’s mood sour.

Last time he saw them they were all very good friends.

“Desert ready for the bar area” Keiji asked Tobio, the younger omega nodding and pointing to the counter on the other side of the stove, multitude of desserts all wrapped up and ready to go, Keiji nodding, “go ahead and clock out little brother, you know I want you to come over on our day off in a few days to talk.”

Kuroo and Oikawa loving the fact that the older omega wasn’t suggesting it; he was telling him.

Tobio tensed up, “yes.”

“Good, go clock out and relax for the rest of the day.”

“Tobio, you know I love you right” Oikawa says as Tobio walks to the door, not looking at any of them, hurting the brunette, but this making him more anxious to clock off and go pick up his omega’s surprise.

Hoping that it would reassure Tobio that he’s not leaving him.

Tobio tensed up a bit as halted his movements for a moment, giving a small nod to Oikawa, “I know” before walking out.

“You’re already telling him you love him” Kuroo crossing his arms in front of chest, Keiji also seeming to wander about that, “it is a bit early for that kind of ‘language’ so to speak?”

Yeah, breaking it to the raven haired alpha that their engaged would be a bad idea.

He’s already not thrilled he’s sleeping with his little brother.

“I guess” Oikawa shrugs, “but he doesn’t seem to mind it.”

“You better mean it then” Kuroo says as he grabs his brother’s phone off of the counter, unplugging it from the charger and put it in his pocket to give his brother, “he takes that kind of language seriously.”

“I would think so” Oikawa frowned, “Kuroo please realize that I’m not in no way, shape or form trying to hurt your little brother; my days of sleeping around are done…...I’m not like my father.”

“Is that what you’re father does” Kuroo frowning at the slight irritation on his face, the raven haired alpha remembering that Oikawa never had a smile on his face when his father is brought up in conversation.

“He’s god awful about it” Oikawa grumbling, eye twitching at the image of his psychotic farther popping into his mind, “constantly cheating on my mother every chance he got, and still does that crap from what I hear from Papa.”

“Do you love your father?”

“Kuroo I’m going to say the same thing you told me when I asked you the same fucking question couple years ago” Kuroo smirking at him, “hell fucking no, he can go jump off a cliff for all I care.”

Kuroo chuckling when he heard that, remembering the shocked expression the brunette had on his face when he said that.

“But Kuroo please believe me” Oikawa frowning at him, “I know I haven’t had the best track record when it comes to my sexual encounters since I can’t even call them relationships” Kuroo nodding in agreement, remembering a whole bunch of omegas popping in and out of the mansion in hopes that a good looking elite child would marry them, “I really do love your brother and I want what is best for him, I know you two haven’t had it easy in life and you have your reasons to worry about your brother.”

Kuroo nodding, especially after what just happened, he’s constantly trying to make sure that his brother isn’t going to start feeling those urges again. He hates to admit it, but Oikawa has been doing a good job on keeping Tobio distracted from hurting himself, he’s seeing his brother smiling a lot more and is more chatty than he’s seen him in years. But his brother has been known to have done some drastic things, leaving Kuroo to nearly losing him when he tried to kill himself when he was fourteen, and running away at fifteen.

“And I worry about him too” Oikawa frowning, “he hasn’t told me much, although before I called you he said that he didn’t want to be taken again.”

Kuroo crossing his arms in front of his chest, inhaling and exhaling, “so I wasn’t wrong on why he was freaking out then.”

Oikawa walked over to the door, noticing Keiji went back to work and closed the door, “he hasn’t told me anything except that he tried to kill himself when he was fourteen, and that his ex is Nao’s daddy” Oikawa frown deepening, “and then I hear this, I can only assume that he was violated” Kuroo’s eye twitching at the knowledge, Kuroo was at the fucking carnival and he couldn’t hear his brother’s screaming, “am I right?”

“It’s not my place to say” Kuroo growling as the image of the blond alpha popped in his head, “although I know you’re smart and know.”

“Help me Kuroo” Oikawa pinching the bridge of his nose, really about to murder any alpha at this point as he let this knowledge sink in that Tobio has been violated more than once, “help me get him to open up to me, I need him to know that I’m not going to run away from him.”

Oikawa feeling hurt that Tobio wanted to be away from him right now, wishing he could hold him and tell him how much the omega means the world to him. Hurt that Tobio still hasn’t told him much. He knew his brother is doing the right thing in letting Tobio be the one to tell him his hurt, but it didn’t stop him from getting frustrated with him. He needed to someone to throw a bone to him, needed someone to tell him he’s not fucking up with his fiance. He knows he could have easily blown it when he accused the omega of cheating on him with Bokuto, so if he’s done something wrong he needs the omega to hit him again.

“From what you’ve told me he’s already opened up to you quiet a bit” Kuroo giving Oikawa a sad smile, the brunette raising an eyebrow at the alpha, “he’s very private person who you have to corner to get information out of. The fact that he already told you he almost killed himself” Kuroo shaking his head a bit to get the image of his little brother laying in a pool in his own blood, “is a big step for him. He’s been fucked over royally that his trust had dwindled, like his friend Hinata doesn’t even know he’s tried to kill himself. The fact that he told you is proof enough that he’s opened up a lot to you; shit there is still things I don’t even know that he went through and we’ve been almost attached to the hip for almost our whole lives.”

“Really” Oikawa kind of surprised by that piece of information.

“Yup, not the happiest about it” Kuroo giving an annoyed expression, but gave a shrug, “but it takes patience with him, so just do what I do.”

“Be a pain in the ass” Oikawa smirks as Kuroo gave a playful punch with a smile.

“Well be a bit of a pain” Kuroo chuckles, “sometimes you have to come down on him harshly to get him to realize that we aren’t going to turn our backs on him; but not too much.”

Oikawa nodding.

“But overall just be there for him” Kuroo says as he adjusts his work shirt, “just keep on doing that and don’t accuse him of shit” Oikawa inwardly cringing, knowing Kuroo will never let him live that down as Tobio was justifiably upset with him for a couple of days, “then you should be good.”

“You’re actually giving me advice” Oikawa smiling at the raven haired alpha, Kuroo’s cheeks turning a little red as Oikawa started smirking, “you actually like our relationship!”

Kuroo’s face turns a deeper shade of red, just now realizing what he just said, “no I don’t!”

“Yes you did” Oikawa sang as he danced around the kitchen, “you like Tobio and I sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-”

“NO!”

“First comes love!”

“NO!”

“Then comes marriage!”

Oikawa smiling but dying a little on the inside when he saw Kuroo’s facial expression morph into a not so happy one, “NO!”

“Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!”

Kuroo grabbing Oikawa’s shoulders and shook him, “you will be waiting a long time before you and my brother even think about taking those kinds of steps!”

“Come on your brother and I know better than to jump into an engagement and babies” Oikawa forcing his obnoxious laugh as he continues to be shaken, really fearing for his life if he and Tobio’s engagement were to get out any time soon, “we are smart people!”

Kuroo jump slams his head on the counter, not paying attention and slammed his head into a bowl of batter. Oikawa busted out laughing, “way to go asshole!”

Kuroo snapping his head up and smirked at the laughing brunette, picking up the bowl and slammed it in the brunette’s face.

Oikawa trying to make himself seem angry, but couldn’t contain his excitement as he smirked back and licked his lips at the tasty treat “so this is how it’s gonna go eh?”

“Bring it trash.”

The two of the about to duel when the grabbed random kitchen utensils, both about to swing with the biggest grins on their faces, both of them screwing around for the first time in a while. Now all they needed Bokuto, who is currently at classes today, and it would be like the old times when they lived in the mansion. But it is Keiji has a sixth sense of the stupid shit they do, the heavily pregnant omega, who is less than a month away from his due date, comes in.

“Don’t you think about it” Keiji growls as he looked at Kuroo, Kuroo giving a nervous chuckle as the omega grabs him by the back of the shirt, “I leave to make sure Tobio is ok and came back to get him his phone, and this is what I come back to?”

“I love you” Kuroo giving the omega a sweet smile, having to wipe his eye a bit as some of the batter got in his eye, trying to get himself out of a possible ass kicking from the irritable omega, especially being pregnant with an alpha made his attitude aggressive compared to his normally calm demeanor.

Keiji blushed a bit and furrowed his brows, then shoving him out of the kitchen, “you’re lucky your good looking, now give your brother his phone and get back to work.”

“But can I at least clean my face?!”

“No.”

“Bu-”

“Do the walk of shame and get out of my kitchen” then snapping his head to Oikawa, “you do realize you cleaning for Tobio doesn’t excuse you from the extra deep cleaning I want done in the kitchen right?”

“It doesn’t” Oikawa groaning as Keiji nodded and walked out of the bakery section, snorting to himself as he heard Keiji slam the doors in front of Kuroo trying to sweet talk himself back inside the kitchen, he can picture the blush on the omega’s face. Really wondering to himself how in the hell Keiji was going to pick between Bokuto and Kuroo, because he’s been watching the omega on how he acts towards the two of them, and he honestly can’t tell which one he seems to favor more. He and Iwaizumi have a bet going on about who the omega will pick.

Oikawa decided to lean more towards Bokuto; finally letting himself open his eyes through his jealous state of mind that Bokuto does indeed have strong feelings towards Keiji and not Tobio.

Reminding himself that he’s still got to apologize to the white haired alpha.

Iwaizumi thinks Keiji will go back to Kuroo, the first love.

Tobio has said a couple times that Keiji might pick both, but Oikawa didn’t know if he could see that happening. Bokuto and Kuroo are alphas, and all depending on the situation it would depend on if both alphas are extremely possessive, or if they would be laid back. Bokuto seemed to be more laid back, Kuroo seemed to be more on the possessive side of things. They’re best friends, despite them not being as chatty with each other as they used to be, Oikawa can tell they still care for each other and are slowly working up to chatting about the both of them liking the same omega; so that MIGHT work.

Although Oikawa and Iwaizumi told Tobio that it didn’t seem possible.

Tobio still tossed his money in with Keiji choosing both.

Oikawa deciding to walk towards the window and peak outside, knowing in the forecast that it was wanting to snow and hoped to see Tobio before he headed out for a bit, knowing his fiance liked to walk and wander about sometimes when feeling stressed. He smiled when he saw Tobio all bundled up and hurriedly walked up to the bus stop, wandering where his fiance was heading to, he saw Tobio looked around as he shook and lightly jogged in place to keep him and the baby warm. Oikawa deciding to call him to and see if he can be a distraction, also wanting to hear his voice again.

“Hey Oikawa.”

The brunette frowning at how sad the omega sounded, “I just wanted to call and make sure that you’re ok.”

“…..I’m sorry I freaked you out” Tobio mumbled as he stuffed one of his hands in his sweatpants pocket, “….but thank you for calling me.”

Oikawa gave a small smile, “don’t apologize, and I wouldn’t be a good alpha if I didn’t call to make sure you’re ok.”

“You’re an amazing alpha to put up with me” seeing Tobio give a small smile as he put the surgical mask over his mouth, looking vaguely familiar.

“You had some hardships in life” Oikawa taking a deep breath, “I’m just waiting for you to tell me when you’re ready…….you know I will never leave you beautiful.”

“I just get so paranoid” Tobio sniffing as he can see him rubbing his small swelled stomach, “always afraid that you will leave me.”

“When you’re ready to come back and want to be touched again” Oikawa leaning against the window and gave a small shiver, “do you want to cuddle and nothing else?”

Tobio nodded his head, “yes…..that would be nice, I’m not feeling on having sex tonight.”

“And that’s fine” wanting nothing than to just hug his beautiful fiance, but Kuroo says that he needs to be patient and let him cool off, “do you need me to pick up Nao from the daycare?”

“Thank you, but I got him today” Tobio responds, “…..would you mind if he cuddled with us tonight?”

“I don’t mind it at all” Oikawa smiling, “although I’m expecting another black eye out of it.”

“I will threaten to take his nerf guns if he tries” Oikawa sighing a bit in relief as he could hear the omega giving a small laugh giggle.

“I will order us some food tonight ok, what are you and the little guy craving?”

“Ummm” Tobio looking down at his stomach, “what do you want?”

“What is the little guy requesting” Oikawa chuckles as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tobio, giving him a fond smile.

“We’re both thinking chicken.”

“Any place specific?”

“Anywhere really, you pick since you’re buying.”

“Awesome” Oikawa smiles, turning to see Keiji raising an eyebrow at him, “I really should be getting back to work beautiful before Keiji kills me.”

“Then get back to work” Tobio says, hearing the omega sigh as the bus pulls up, “I won’t be that responsive so please don’t freak out ok?”

“I will try” Oikawa giving a nervous laugh, always worried for the younger man, “please be careful ok?”

“I will” Tobio responds as he walks onto the bus, “please try to not get yourself in trouble.”

“For you I will try” Oikawa giving a small laugh, “love you…...I mean it.”

“…..I know you do” Tobio responds, “I really like you a lot back.”

Oikawa smiles, knowing what the omega means when he says it, “I will see you…..tonight?”

“Probably, bye honey.”

‘Honey…..I like that.’

“Bye beautiful.”

He sighed as Tobio hung up, really hoping his omega just takes it easy, plugging in his headphones and started blaring music. Ready to get this over with, ready to get the surprise for his beauty, ready this week to make him feel appreciated and loved.

He looked around outside one more time, raising an eyebrow at two hooded figures sprinting to an unfamiliar van. Getting even more curious when he saw a bundled up Daishou walk out of it, seeing both of the hooded figures gently guiding the dark haired man onto the sidewalk. Daishou and the hooded figures all turning to what Oikawa can assume someone in the driver seat talking, Daishou frowning and nodding, seeing them talk back and forth, making a gesture towards his body. Daishou leaning his head in the van, seeing the man tense up as Oikawa saw a hand brush his hair off to the side; Oikawa narrowing his eyes as he saw fear in his eyes.

Fear being an emotion he rarely shows.

Oikawa noticing a certain glow to the snake, wandering if it was just his imagination that his cheeks looked a little puffier than normal, knowing Daishou had always been considered very small and skinny for an alpha. So it was a little easier to see if he’s put on a little weight. Looks like he did; Oikawa finding it weird since Daishou had always been concerned about his appearance. Then again he’s been acting very out of character lately on the occasions he’s seen him throughout the month.

Daishou nodded as the two hooded figures got into the van, walking away from the van and automatically made eye contact with Oikawa; the brunette not entirely surprised that the snake noticed him. Oikawa couldn’t help but give a small jump, Daishou adjusting his bag around his shoulder.

Getting creeped out and more suspicious when Daishou gave him an evil smile.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“He’s acting strange lately” Futakuchi grumbles as he set his chin in the palm of his hand, eyeing his bundled up cousin stuffing some chips in his mouth as he walks down the hallway of the tenth floor, “I don’t like it.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his younger cousin on the camera, “you normally don’t like a lot of things” looking at the brunette next to him, Konoha sitting on the other side of Futakuchi looking at the cameras along the wall in front of them as he spun around his chair.

Futakuchi snorted, glad that Iwaizumi was actually treating him as if nothing happened between them, making him more frustrated as to what is Iwaizumi’s problem with Daishou. Sure he dated Hisahito, but no one was found to be blamed for the omega’s death, Daishou being the first questioned and cleared as they looked for the reasons why. Hell even Akinari was being a bit of an ass towards Daishou, but at least his uncle is working up to rekindle their once close relationship, every time Daishou was around Iwaizumi just he would walked out of the room or he was quiet the whole time. Pissed him off since they used to all be so close, they were all so close to Daishou.

Now Daishou just shuts them out almost completely.

“You know why” Iwaizumi questioning as his cousin stuffed the empty chip bag that he practically devoured in his bad hanging off his shoulder, grabbing another bag of chips and started inhaling it.

Knowing something is really off if Futakuchi was getting worked up about it.

“I have no clue” Futakuchi sighed, figuring if he was going to ask him for help, he was going to have to spill some information, “before the party at Semi’s, Tooru asked Daishou and I over to his place for a ‘chat’.”

Iwaizumi snapping his head at the mention of Oikawa’s manipulative and scary father, “you what?!”

“We couldn’t just say no to him” Futakuchi whined as Iwaizumi looked at him like he was stupid, “who knows what the fuck he would have done to us if we said no.”

“Did you at least think to notify anyone in case you would have went missing or something” Iwaizumi snapped as Konoha looked at the two cousins with curiosity, “you know damn well from my Papa that you shouldn’t be alone with him!”

“Why” Konoha frowning.

“He’s psychotic” Iwaizumi says bluntly, “he’s one who you shouldn’t trust at all, Oikawa will be the first to tell you.”

“He seems so nice at the interviews I’ve seen on TV” Konoha looking confused as he stops spinning himself.

“Because he knows how to put on a good face and act all innocent” Iwaizumi curling his nose, “unless you know him very well, you wouldn’t know if he was lying or not…..which ninety nine percent of the time his is.”

“Is this true” Konoha looking at Futakuchi.

“He’s right” the brunette nodded as Konoha frowned at that information, “he’s not a guy to associate with, he seems to make it his personal mission to fuck over anyone that walks in his path, the only kind of people he doesn’t screw over are little bitty babies; so unless you’re a baby you need to steer clear of him…...even though I think babies should steer clear of him too.”

“And he’s Oikawa’s dad” the blond pursing his lips as the other two alpha’s nodded, “Oikawa seems so nice most of the time and treats Tobio like a queen, how did he end up having a father who seems to just be an awful person?”

They both shrugged, Iwaizumi speaking up, “no one really knows except for my Papa for some reason since he seems to have an odd soft spot for him, probably because they used to be close in junior and high school…..I don’t know but he won’t say anything to anyone, says it’s none of his business to share as it was very personal. The only other person that knows why is Tooru himself, and you would have to be on your deathbed for him to actually spill his emotions out since Tooru doesn’t seem to trust others. Oikawa hasn’t said anything to me so I figure he doesn’t know either.”

“So Tooru is a bit of a mystery” Konoha making an explosion noise and gestures an explosion with his hands, “mind blown.”

“So why in the hell did you two idiots go to his house” Iwaizumi says as he chuckles at Konoha’s gesture, actually not minding working with this guy, he kept things interesting and entertaining and manages to get his work done at the same time, “I would think Daishou would be intelligent enough to know better.”

“I guess Daishou figured that since he and his dad are good friends, that he wouldn’t dare lay a hand on him…..” Futakuchi shrugged, “…...which he did end up hurting him a bit.”

“What did he do” Iwaizumi growls, even though he still didn’t want to be around Daishou, as he didn’t want to be reminded of his little brother, he couldn’t help but feel a little over protective of him because of how different the snake just seemed. He grew up with the guy, he still cares to make sure he was staying somewhat sane while being forced to work with his father and Tooru.

“Well Tooru was doing something he shouldn’t as per usual” Futakuchi explained, remembering this being the last time he seen Daizo and wondering how he was holding up, his cousin hasn’t said anything to him so he can’t say if Daizo is ‘alright’, “Daishou threatened to say something, Tooru didn’t like that and called him cousin fucker…..”

“What?”

“I will fill you in at some point” Iwaizumi says, the blond nodding and leaving it at that, looking back at his younger cousin, “what did he do?”

“Well he held his hand out and pulled out a knife and cu-”

“Fucking cut him” Iwaizumi standing up and getting ready to walk out and go cut the brunette himself, Futakuchi grabbing his hand and shook his head, “that explains the cut on his hand at the party!”

“Don’t” Futakuchi growls, “I don’t want you to get hurt as well.”

“But he hur-”

“And I think Oikawa will love to still be able to see you in one piece” Futakuchi letting go as Iwaizumi sat down, still not looking happy, the brunette irritated that Iwaizumi all of a sudden seemed to care after not talking with Daishou for years

Pissed off because Daishou needed them; and they ignored him.

“After he dropped me at the hospital to be there for Tobio and Semi, Daishou said he had to stop by the office and do a few things” Futakuchi continues, “then all of a sudden he seems to hate everyone and is avoiding everyone in general…..I don’t seem him anymore.”

Futakuchi looking genuinely hurt by this piece of information, Iwaizumi knowing how inseparable those to are to begin with. They both had each others back and seemed to be attached to the hip for almost their whole lives, sometimes acting like an old married couple. Futakuchi really never got worked up about anything, only ever getting worked up about Daishou.

If they weren’t cousins, Iwaizumi would have pegged them as a couple.

“I will help you” Iwaizumi says as he leaned back into the chair, “but on one condition.”

“No I’m not getting trashes help” Futakuchi crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I would rather swallow a bunch of pills then work with him.”

“If you suspect that Tooru is involved then Oikawa would be a good person to have, he knows how to read him a lot better than you can, and he still has the key to his home if you need to get in there” Iwaizumi gently pushing the brunette, “I know you two can’t stand each other, but it would be in your best interest to get his help.”

“Like I said, swallow a bunch of pills” Futakuchi actually surprised that he didn’t jump at the chance to be with the alpha, maybe it was because he accepted his fate at being lonely that Oikawa was obviously in love and engaged to Tobio. His heart still fluttered a bit at the thought of Oikawa…...mixed in with pain, but Daishou just seemed more important in his mind over his pointless crush on the brunette.

He doesn’t know what Tooru is doing to Daishou…...he just knew it wasn’t something good.

His gut was pointing him to the brunette.

But how was he going to prove it without any hardcore evidence?

Tooru could easily be innocent…...but something in Futakuchi’s heart is screaming at him that Tooru is up to something.

Hell even Akinari is suspecting him and he doesn’t have any evidence either.

“Like I said” Iwaizumi smirked, “Oikawa would be able to help…...I’m not going to help you unless you talk to Oikawa.”

“He hates me and would say no.”

“Give him the chance to humiliate and throw his father in prison” Iwaizumi twirling in his chair, “and he would tolerate being around you in order to take down his father…...if there is one person on the planet that Oikawa can’t stand more then anyone, it’s his dad, he will swallow his pride and you would have to do the same.”

“Tch” Futakuchi rolling his eyes.

“You’re almost just as stubborn as Oikawa” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes at his cousin, elbowing him, “come on, I know you have your cameras and gadgets on you, if we can get into Tooru’s with the help of OIKAWA” Futakuchi cheeks turned red a bit, “than we can plant some video cameras…….I know you well enough that it crossed your mind at least once, you just tossed the idea out because you had no way of getting in without being too damn obvious.”

Futakuchi hated it when he was right, “know it all.”

“I just know you enough to know” Iwaizumi shrugged, “I know you’ve been obsessed with cameras and pictures your whole life, and I wouldn’t be surprised if that pin you always seem to be wearing” pointing to the pin attached to the brunette’s work shirt, “is a mini camera.”

Futakuchi’s eyes widened, “how in th-”

“Dude you mess you that the same way you mess your all you equipment” Iwaizumi shrugs, Konoha staring wide eyed at the pin the brunette always seemed to have on for years. 

He’s worked with this guy and he’s just now learning that he’s been video tapped…...he wonders if he could erase some of the jokes that have flown out of his mouth.

“Which means I know you have a video on the moment Tooru hurt Daishou.”

Futakuchi gulped, knowing where this was heading.

Meaning they would see a taste of what happened to Daizo…...because with the punishment he gave his cousin, he know Daizo was in pure hell. He also knew how much of a soft spot his Daishou has for him.

‘Is Daishou mad me for picking a punishment for Daizo?’

“Yeah” Futakuchi bowing his head, really hoping Daizo doesn’t hate him, already hating himself for having to pick, “I do.”

Iwaizumi could see the hurt all over the brunette’s face, knowing something big happened, “I will help you talk to Oikawa, in exchange once we get Oikawa on board, and maybe Kuroo and Bokuto since I know it might help them keep Tobio safe as well…...you’re going to show us that video.”

Futakuchi rubbed his temples, “god you’re so stubborn.”

“You need Oikawa’s help along with the others” Iwaizumi giving him a small smile, “you have Oikawa on board, you have Kuroo and Bokuto as well. Believe me when I say it, they will be a great help to, they will be willing to help someone out that is helping protect Tobio.”

Futakuchi sighs, “I get it…..fine.”

“Fine what” Konoha snorting at Iwaizumi’s grin, Futakuchi glaring at him.

“……..Help me get Oikawa’s h-he-” feeling like he was going to vomit, “I n-need his h-he-” 

“Oh for christ sake spit it out!”

“His h-hel-” 

“SPIT IT OUT!”

“HELP ME GET HIS HELP” Futakuchi snapped at Iwaizumi, the older alpha looking satisfied with his answer.

“And you can join in if you want Konoha” Iwaizumi shrugs, “I see you shaking with anticipation over there.”

“YES” Konoha cheered as he loved to be included in things, spinning around in his chair until he lost balance and fell over.

Futakuchi not looking forward to asking the brunette for his assistance.

Not one bit.

As Konoha picked himself off of the floor, he looked up at the camera with a creeped out expression, pointing to the screen, “guys look.”

Iwaizumi and Futakuchi both snapped their heads to their screen, both of them jumping as they saw Daishou look directly up at the camera. He knows he’s being watched, he just somehow knows that Futakuchi and Iwaizumi is watching him; it was pretty creepy. Futakuchi feeling a little weak in the knees from the snake’s snake-like eyes, ones that Akinari and Seiji have as well.

Daishou pulled out a key card as he stood in front of Bokuto and Kuroo’s room, giving them an evil smile and a wave.

Futakuchi and Iwaizumi glaring at their cousin, hoping he can feel it through the camera, “yeah, we will need Oikawa’s help.”

 

-12:00 P.M.-

 

‘You be a good boy and go find yourself a dress for my surprise’ he could hear Tooru’s voice in his head say, his mark burning at the separation from the older man.

Daishou hating to admit that he already misses the brunette.

‘You and Tobio are around the same size’ can feel the alpha’s hand slowly caressing his already revealing stomach, having to put on a big jacket to hide the bump, ‘go dig through his clothes and find yourself something…...I want to see you in a dress.’

Daishou was scared.

Last time he wore one, his father nearly drowned and beat the shit out of him.

So here he was in the hotel room as he stuffed some chips in his mouth, looking around the somewhat messy room. Impressed that three people and a five year old can live in here and it not being total chaos, leaning against the wall for support as he squatted down, picking up a random pair of shoes off of the floor and set it against the wall. He took a deep breath and slowly stood himself up, hating how this pregnancy was making him feel all groggy and ready to pass out, feeling tremendously fat even though he was over a month pregnant.

Meaning he still had a ways to go.

Which means he’s going to get fatter.

He’s willing himself to try and love the lives inside of him, his omega side of him wanting to dote on the small beings as they are HIS babies. But his alpha side was wanting him to run and get an abortion, get rid of the demon children of Tooru; that he’s an alpha and shouldn’t be having children to begin with. But Tooru has been keeping a close eye on him…...like he knows the inner turmoil inside of Daishou. Then again he’s bonded to the alpha, Tooru was going to be able to get emotions out of him through sheer emotional manipulation. The older man telling him he won’t be loved, that he wouldn’t be touched, that he won’t even be acknowledged if Daishou went against him, the alpha knowing damn well what kind of emotional damage that it can do to someone with a bond. How much it would destroy him from the inside and out if Tooru didn’t love on him somehow. In order to survive and not let his depression completely consume him, then he needed Tooru. Daishou at this point was almost willing to do anything for him just so he can get the touch that his bond is making him crave…...actually starting to believe the brunette that he’s the only one who will love and accept him for who he truly is.

His father didn’t.

Akinari hasn’t talked to him all that much in years.

He feels Iwaizumi hates him.

He feels Oikawa hates him.

Futakuchi…...he couldn’t tell, but at this point it would be smart to keep Futakuchi away from him before he finds out about his difference, knowing the brunette will look at him differently…..

He belongs to Tooru now.

‘You be a good boy’ he can hear his voice in his head again, cringing and letting out a small whimper at the burn, this bond being a hell of a lot more intense than his old one with Hisahito, ‘your alpha will take good care of you now.’

Daishou taking off his gloves, raising his hand at the beautiful ring on his finger, Tooru wanting to shove it in his face with every little thing that he’s his. Technically they are married because of the bond, Tooru slowly yet surely getting Daishou’s things into his house; knowing that it would happen eventually since he’s going to need help taking care of how many children that he was going to have. By how smiley Tooru had been and just by how his stomach has been growing at a rapid pace, he knew he was going to have a ‘good’ litter according to the alpha.

Which scares him even more…….not even knowing if he was even going to be good at taking care of kids.

‘Should I love or hate these kids?’

He wondered what kind of plan Tooru has to hide his pregnancy from his father and the public, because their ‘relationship’ is a gigantic scandal just waiting to explode. He’s twenty-three and as young as Tooru looks, he’s in his early forties. So their age gap is big, Tooru is his dad’s best friend, everyone else in the world thinks that he’s a full fledged alpha, so the fact that that secret would be blown out of proportion would be another scandal on top of his bond to Tooru. And now he’s having his dad’s best friend’s babies…….

But he knew Tooru, the alpha has a plan to keep this under wraps.

He unzipped the big jacket, unable to know how to feel about seeing his stomach already starting to poke out of his sweatshirt. He lifted the sweatshirt up to show off his stomach that he was sure already bigger than Tobio’s, his breasts were already at c-cups. 

“Just how many of you are in there” Daishou lightly poking his stomach, feeling his whole body heat up, Daishou taken back by the overwhelming emotions hitting him that he had to lean against the wall to keep himself upright. 

‘Talk to them’ hearing the alpha’s whispering in his ear, ‘babies love it when momma loves up on them.’

“Why would you guys love me” Daishou grumbles as he rubs his stomach gently, unable to help but have a lip twitch up at the happy feeling the babies gave him, he kept on rubbing as he walked over to the closet area where he assumes the dresses he got for Tobio hung, “seriously though why do you love me, I kind of hate you guys a bit…..especially for making get fat.”

They kept engulfing him in warmth, the feeling becoming a little addicting since this is the most he’s smiles in a while. He smiled at a snoopy Oikawa, and knew Futakuchi and Iwaizumi were watching him due to their work schedule, but he knew Tooru’s plan and thought he might as well have some fun with them too while he’s at it. He needed some enjoyment in his fucked up life, might as well fuck with them.

And fucking with people along with Tooru seemed to make him feel…..good. Like some sort of control.

“You babies are fools” Daishou says as he opens the closet, sighing as he saw a bunch of dresses hang, “which one seems good that will please your father?”

Another wave of warmth washed over him.

“But you’re my fools….” Daishou sighed, his omega side of him making him feel bad for the negative words he spoke towards his children, “…..my fools I guess.”

He scanned the dresses, all of them varying in color and length. He knows Tooru wanted one that will ‘hug him in all the right places’ and be revealing. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of a long sleeved black dress, one that is low cut that would definitely show off his breasts. It was calling to him for some reason, and he knew he had a little more time before Oikawa and the others clock off to come bother him.

He grabbed the dress off of the hanger and walked up to a mirror by the desk, sitting the dress on the table and took off his sweater and adjusted his red bra that Tooru bought for him. He decided to keep his sweatpants on as he slipped the dress over his head, having to take deep breaths and reassure himself that he’s not going to be attacked by his father, his father isn’t going to hurt him. As he put the dress on, he couldn’t help but blush as he saw that the dress only covers half of his bubble butt, his breasts are sticking out for everyone to see. His stomach was sticking out in the skintight dress, the sleeves going all the way down to his wrists. Revealing…...just the way he knew Tooru would like it.

He would be pleased.

He heard loud and familiar chattering coming towards the room, jumping and decided to keep the dress on, hurrying up and grabbing his jacket and scarf and covered himself up. He stuffed his sweater in his bag had, accidentally dropping the bag the floor in the process, most of his books and sweater falling out.

“Fuck” Daishou grumbles to himself and he grabbed the bed for support, sitting himself on his knees and scrambled to grab his things. As he did so he saw a little journal on the floor that didn’t belong to him, grabbing it out of sheer curiosity and peaked inside, raising an eyebrow at the impressive art in the journal. This one having a lot of pictures of Tobio, Kuroo and Bokuto and a whole bunch of random little pictures of young children labeled ‘FRIENDS’ in big bold letters, Daishou knowing this belonged to little Nao. He flipped through one more page, eyes widening when he saw a familiar drawing of a familiar alpha.

One that is working under Tooru.

Atsumu.

Daishou all of a sudden thought of something and grinned, ripping out the page and stuffing it in his bag. He pushed himself off of the floor and did a quick look over, walking out of the bedroom as soon as Oikawa, Futakuchi and Iwaizumi all stood in front of the door.

All four of them silent, Daishou seeing nothing but glares from all three of them; feeling like he even more hated than he originally thought.

“If you will move out of my damn way” Daishou shoving them all out of the way with an arm wrapped around his stomach while doing so, “I got shit I have to do.”

Oikawa can still see the flash of fear go through Daishou’s eyes a while ago by the van, actually a little worried someone might be threatening him, grabbing the dark haired man by the wrist, “don’t just fucking walk off like that.”

Daishou had to refrain from slapping him, Oikawa looking exactly like Tooru that he nearly started to have a panic attack as he thought he was in trouble, already having to deal with Tooru’s rage on a couple of occasions. His punishments are a lot worse than his fathers’. He still has bruises along his body from them.

‘Just be a good boy and you will get my love.’

Daishou ripped his hand out of Oikawa’s grasp and took a deep breath, “I want to be left alone.”

“You’ve been saying that for almost two months now” Futakuchi growls, Oikawa and Iwaizumi surprised by how pissed off Futakuchi seemed to be at Daishou…...Daishou of all people, “and you’ve been nothing but antisocial, your not being a pain in the ass in a teasing way but just a pain, you hardly talk anymore” Futakuchi taking a step forwards, Daishou standing his ground and glared at his younger cousin, “you’re not you and it’s pissing me off!”

“Like I hardly see you all that much and I agree with him” Oikawa frowning and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “as much as I hate to admit it that I’m agreeing with druggie” Futakuchi tensing up and having to bite his tongue, “but you are acting weird and it’s concerning.”

Iwaizumi nodding.

This just pissed off Daishou. First they aren’t leaving him alone like he wants, but now all of a sudden they give a damn.

“You idiots don’t know jack shit.”

“Say that again” Iwaizumi growls, always irritated that his cousin can always say shit like that and get away with it, “I think we know you well enough.”

“Oh so now you fucking talk to me” Daishou giving Iwaizumi a forced smile, Iwaizumi jumping at the sharp tone in his tone, “after all this time you finally want to talk to me after I’ve tried to reach you for fucking years!”

Iwaizumi sadden by the pain as clear as day in his eyes, “Sugu-”

“Don’t you fucking even” Daishou snaps, all three of them tensed up as it is rare to see Daishou all worked up like this, and he is just as scary as his father, “we’ve promised each other when we were little that were always going to be by each others side no matter what, but the moment I finally break down and cry out to you and Akinari it’s like I’m just some emotionless monster just like my father and you leave me all alone!”

“Hear us ou-”

“Don’t you try to sweet talk yourself out of this” Daishou snaps at Oikawa, shutting him up, “you just abandoned me out of the blue just like Iwaizumi and Akinari, you started to bully me along with the other kids at school not too long after Hisahito’s death that I constantly thought about joining him in the fucking grave! My father didn’t even give a damn either, all he cares about how much of a fucking perfect alpha you are, how much I should be like you, beating me because I can’t amount to anything” all three of them shocked by that information, “I gave up on my dream to be an Olympian to try and please my father and become a lawyer, so I can look better than you and I still couldn’t do that!”

All of them stunned at the hurt on full display.

None of them not knowing how much he’s had bottled up.

“Why Oikawa” Daishou snapping at the brunette with rage filled eyes, “I already know why Iwa hates me, why do you?”

“I don’t ha-”

“Your actions spoke to me otherwise you fucking piece of shit” Daishou screamed, “you ignored me all this time and leave a room almost every time I enter it, apparently I’m just god awful” then looking at a shocked Oikawa, almost remembering how angry he got whenever Tooru would always smile and talk with him, giving an evil smile “is it because your dad likes me more than he likes you?”

Oikawa shock morphed into anger, “repeat that.”

“Aww so it’s true” Daishou started taunting, “daddy Tooru loves me more than he loves you!” 

Oikawa balled his fists and looked like he was going to attack him, “no he doesn’t!”

Daishou’s smile grew, “for someone who says they don’t want his father’s love, you sure as hell act like it, you can have my father if you want.”

“I thought you loved your father” Iwaizumi questioned as he grabbed Oikawa by the back of his shirt, remembering how he used to worship the ground his father walked on.

“Life is what happened” Daishou replies as he instinctively wrapped an arm around his stomach, still unable to look the man in the eyes after being lied to his whole life, “he can rot in hell for all I care!”

They just looked shocked at the crazed smile, Oikawa on the verge of attacking the dark haired man; and Daishou knows it.

“You really want to rethink about attacking me” Daishou’s smile growing, knowing how pissed Tooru would be if he were to come back and lose the babies due to his son’s rage, “it won’t end well.”

“Don’t you even think about trying to threaten me” Oikawa snarls and he shakes off the Iwaizumi’s hold on him, “I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.”

“And why should I be afraid of Seiji junior thinking he can walk into a place and think he’s better than anyone, due to their connections and money” Oikawa curling his nose up at him, “because the shit you, your father, Jirou and my father pull is fucking pathetic.”

Daishou forcing to keep the smile on as he hates to be called Seiji junior now, “bring it you big fucking piece of trash, keep on digging your grave deeper and deeper.”

“I will take any shit you and the other fuckers can dish out” Oikawa taking a couple of steps forward, “you fuckers don’t intimidate me.”

Daishou looked up and gave a sweet smile as Oikawa stood right in front of him, towering over the amega, “oh you’re so tough.”

“I’m about to knock that smile off of your face.”

“Oikawa don’t” Futakuchi getting ready to jump the older brunette, knowing Daishou at this point is looking for a fight, and it will be a cold day in hell before he would let Oikawa hit one of the only people he actually cares about.

“He’s just trying to piss you off” Iwaizumi ready to grab Oikawa along with his younger cousin, really starting to feel like shit that his own cousin actually thinks he hates him; he didn’t know he came off like that.

“I dare you” still giving his childhood ‘friend’ the sweet smile, raising an eyebrow with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “still doesn’t change the fact that your father loves me more than you.”

Oikawa raised his arms and was about to swing, the other two about to grab the pissed off brunette.

“Tobio can just be punished then.”

All three of them felt their hearts stop, Oikawa automatically dropping his fist and looked at the amega with fear, “don’t hurt him!”

“He’s been doing everything we’ve asked of him cousin” Futakuchi seriously now wandering who in the hell this guy is anymore, this isn’t the same person he’s grown up with, “why punish him now for this idiot?”

“Because I can” Daishou responded simply as he gave a shrug, Oikawa about to plead and beg, “I don’t want to since I actually like Tobio, but at this point I’ve got nothing left to lose and I will do anything to make this piece of trash squirm.”

“Don’t involve Tobio in our personal matters” Oikawa begged, literally willing to do anything to keep him out of harms way, “Tobio has been nothing but compliant with you and the others!”

“That is true” Daishou nodded, but the dangerous gleam in his eyes are still there, “but I will not put up with this bullshit anymore, I’m tired of being knocked around and ignored, and if that means I have to toss an innocent to get my point across than that’s what I will do. I’ve got nothing left, so go ahead and fucking hit me, because the moment you lay a fucking finger on me I will be calling my father, your father and your father Futakuchi, and you” pointing to Oikawa, “can say goodbye to the one person who puts up with your fucking shit.”

Oikawa shook his head, never knowing Daishou to be so…...unreasonable and vindictive. Being vindictive was Futakuchi’s thing, and he only got that way if you attack him. Daishou was a patient and understanding person, he can be very tricky person to find out and manipulative, but he only got manipulative when he was dealing with his cases…...not his own family.

“Leave Tobio alone please” Oikawa on the verge of crying, not knowing what he would do without his beauty by his side, “I will keep my fucking hands off of you.”

“You better” Daishou narrowing his eyes, “because I seriously like Tobio a lot, he’s the easiest and nicest person I’ve ever had to deal with, like I don’t actually have to constantly watch him because I KNOW he will do what the contract requires of him” Daishou pressing his arm up against his stomach, wanting to make sure the babies are ok, Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow and was the only one to notice the protective stance Daishou was giving, “but if you want to royally fuck him over and hurt him like you did when you accused him of cheating than be my guest, you can be without an omega like me…..because once he gets taken away he won’t be coming back.”

Oikawa started shaking, really needing to hold Tobio.

“Go ahead and lay on a finger onme, because not only will Tobio be fucked over, Kuroo will be as well, his ass will get tossed in prison. Nao will be without a mommy, daddy and uncle, poor boy will be tossed into the foster care system or” looking at Futakuchi, “the school where he will be taught LESSONS or be handed off to his grandfather that we will release from prison.”

Futakuchi stared at his cousin in disbelief, “don’t do that to a poor innocent child!”

“Then none of you fucking touch me” gesturing to the shocked alphas, “because I’m serious. Tobio is being a very good omega and protecting his son and brother from our punishment, I warned Tobio about all of this when he was in the hospital” then looked at Oikawa directly, “and you will be a very bad alpha to let your precious omega to be taken away and separate him from his son, brother, be fearful of his life everyday. Go ahead and separate him from you trash, make him hate you for the rest of his life.”

Oikawa felt small in the face of the dark haired man, should have known better than to pick a fight with someone who can easily get what he wants in the snap of a finger. Now he was more convinced than ever that someone has Daishou under their thumb, he’s now more convinced that something is very off. Especially with learning about being beaten, about Seiji supposedly hating him, how Daishou supposedly hates his own father now.

Futakuchi and Iwaizumi both on the same page as the brunette.

And they all want answers.

“So please think again about laying a hand on me trash” Daishou turning and walking around and started to use his happy voice, “text you in the information about your next date Futakuchi!”

Leaving all three of them with their jaws dropped.

“We need to investigate.”

Futakuchi letting out a sigh that he didn’t even have to ask.

Daishou ran into the elevator and hurried up and pressed the number one button, looking up and blinking rapidly to hold back the tears. He felt so fucking angry, still wanted to take his frustrations out, wanting Iwaizumi and Oikawa to really FEEL his pain. He couldn’t stand them, yet he craved their approval, but he was just so fucking hurt. He wanted Oikawa to feel his pain, but hated how he used Tobio as a means to get what he wanted. He couldn’t stand the looking Futakuchi was giving him, like he was some sort of alien, and he couldn’t stand it; made his heart crack just picturing his facial expression in his head. And the closer he got to the first floor, the more his mark burned, needing to have Tooru touch him now. 

Still felt disgusted about this feeling.

He almost hurried out of the hotel, flipping Kuroo of as he made a comment at the front desk, not bothering on stopping and arguing, just needing to get to Tooru asap. He hurried up and jogged to the van as the door to the back was opening up, Tooru being the only one in there, probably sent Osamu and Atsumu to spy on Tobio on wherever he went.

Good. 

He was closed the door and looked over to Tooru, the alpha took one look at him and knew something was off. Especially when Daishou reached a hand out to his, hesitantly intertwining their fingers, looking down and shaking. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this bond, and since just felt like he had no one else, felt like Tooru really is the only one that actually likes him the way he is. 

Like Tooru is the only person he can count on.

And he knows he’s hit rock bottom to actively seek the alpha’s touch.

Tooru didn’t know what happened quiet yet, but whatever it was, it was making it easier to get Daishou to obey him. To crave him, to not hold back and let his instincts kick in.

“You want it?”

Daishou gave a small nod.

“Say it” Tooru smirking at him, loving the way the younger man shook with fear in his hold.

“…...I want your cock in me alpha” he mumbles.

“Good boy” Tooru cooed as he squeezed the amega’s hand, “you’re getting better at this.”

“Thank you alpha.”

Tooru drove them to the gates of his home, Daishou never once letting go of the alpha, the alpha driving into the garage and closed it. Once it was completely closed was when he pounced on Daishou in the back seat, slamming his hungry lips on the amega’s needy ones, tongues dancing with each others as Tooru ripped off the younger man’s sweatpants. He quickly released his cock from his pants and lined himself against the younger man’s hold, resting the amega’s knees on his shoulders, ripping off the his scarf and jacket, licking his lips as he saw the his breasts popping out from the dress he was still wearing, looking down and licked his lips at how good the younger man looked in the dress.

“I’m pleased with you my pet” Tooru raising his dress up and over his swelled stomach, rubbing soothing circles and gave a few sniffs, “my little ones are doing very well in you.”

“I’m glad alpha” Daishou looking up at him, both of them being filled with warmth from the children.

Tooru then entered in him, Daishou clinging onto him and didn’t bother to hold back his moans. Tooru shifted himself a bit to get himself in a little bit of a more comfortable position, he started to vigorously thrust in and out of him. Tooru kissing and licking his skin, tracing his tongue along his mark, starting to groom it, the amega’s mark burning and heating his whole body up more than it already was, sending him closer to the edge.

“You’re mine to control” Tooru growls as he hit the amega’s sweet spot, Daishou throwing his head back and screamed, showing no mercy to him as he pounded into him, “say it!”

“I-I’m yours to c-control” Daishou screaming, Tooru getting off on the younger man’s vulnerable state, the alpha sinking his teeth into the mark again Daishou cumming all over the two of them. The alpha cumming not too long after and they locked together, they both of them panting at the quickie that they had, Daishou wanting to cry at the fact that he was the one who initiated this.

He felt disgusted.

“Was there anything you want to talk about before I go do my errands” Tooru panting as he licked the mark, feeling extremely pleased that Daishou is getting closer to fully letting himself completely surrender.

Once Daishou stops feeling disgusted after sex is when Tooru knows he’s completely won.

“I-I found something interesting in Kuroo’s room” taking a couple of deep breaths as he dug his hand in his bag on the floor, gripping onto the crumbled up picture and handed it to the alpha, “I found it in little Nao’s journal.”

“So he’s made contact with the child then” Tooru smirks as he let a hand fall onto Daishou’s chest and ripped one of the omega’s breasts out of his dress and bra, the amega giving a soft moan as he started to massage it, “sneaky sneaky.”

“They are onto me as expected” Daishou squeaking when Tooru pinched his nipple, “they are going to be watching me a lot closer and I know you need me to get this plan to succeed, I need to be able to have the others focused on something else, to drag suspicion away away from our corner.”

“Indeed I do” Tooru feeling himself getting hard again at the sound at the sounds coming out of the amega’s mouth, the amega squirming under him at the hardening of the already big cock still inside of him, “from what Atsumu told me old ‘friends’ have came back and seem to be making our poor little Tobio miserable, and that they are staying at the hotel for a few days due to Kindaichi having a relative in the hospital.”

“And I KNOW Nao is his” Daishou comments, “and I have a plan that I think you will approve of.”

“Well then” Daishou’s back arching off the seat and gave a loud moan, Tooru squeezing on his breast harshly and thrusted up in him at the same time, grinning as he was just loving how compliant the amega has been with him lately, “lets go for round two while you tell me.”

 

-4:00 P.M.-

 

“Your little girl looks healthy” the nurse smiling as she rubs the wand over Keiji’s swollen stomach, “looks like anytime now she will be ready to come out.”

Keiji gave a fond smile at the screen at his baby girl. Sitting next to the omega with a big smile was Kuroo, holding onto one of Keiji’s hands and gently rubbed his thumb along the smooth skin; happy for the omega. Hikaru looked up at the screen with a big smile, very happy to have a little sister. Bokuto sitting on the other side of the omega and held his other hand, hopping in his seat about the small infant on the screen, bouncing his legs up and down with Isamu in his lap, the small alpha giggling in reaction.

Bokuto and Kuroo are still a little tense with each other, but they have become a lot more peaceful about their love for the same omega. They’ve both been helping the omega with the children a lot, giving him a little more time to not strain himself and relax before baby number three comes out. They both really haven’t talked about Keiji with each other in all that much, but they both can tell each of them care for Keiji every time they come help babysit. Both of them a little on edge on when the omega will file for divorce, both of them agreeing to worry about supporting Keiji.

Then flip out later when the omega chooses one of them.

“First girl, how’re you feeling about that” Kuroo asks as the nurse gently wipes off the gel off of the swelled stomach.

“Nervous yet happy” rubbing his stomach when the nurse went over to type on her small computer, feeling Sakura start kick along his fingers, “hoping she’s not going to be TOO excitable.”

“Most alphas are like that” Bokuto chuckles as he leaned over and started to rub his fingers along the stomach, smiling when little Sakura started to kick at his hand with her other tiny feet, “ain’t that right Sakura?”

Keiji groaning as his daughter gave a harsh kick in response to Bokuto, the white haired alpha giving a nervous laugh, Kuroo snorting at the little girl inside the beautiful omega, “my bad.”

“No need to feel sorry” Keiji smiling as he continued to play with the girl, “at least that assures me she’s happy and active.”

The omega inwardly sighing, Junn’s beatings have been getting a lot worse lately. He’s been having a lot more difficultly walking around, him already having a hard enough time without the beatings just from being so close to his due day. He looks over at Hikaru, noticing the small omega has dropped weight, so much so that it scares him, him sneaking his son some snacks just so his kid was eating more than just a fucking apple for dinner. Kuroo and Bokuto have expressed their concern for Hikaru’s weight, and Keiji just lied and said his body does that on its own; he knew it wasn’t that good of an excuse but it was the only one he could pull out of his ass at the moment. He knew Kuroo and Bokuto are keeping a close eye on him the more they see him limp around, and he knew he needed to hurry up and file for divorce.

But where would he and his soon to be three children going to be staying?

He knew Bokuto and Kuroo have both expressed their interest in having him and the kids stay with them. But at a cramped hotel, especially since Tobio and Nao are there, it wouldn’t be a good idea and knew all of them would want to kill each other before a week passes by. He didn’t want to ask Konoha since he’s having Semi moving in tomorrow when he gets released, and he’s in no way wanting to intrude on them. He didn’t want to crowd Suga’s home any further either, he already has two children and Keiji knew he wanted more. He could go to Yaku, but he knew the omega wasn’t fond of having any kids in his home anytime soon and doesn’t want to overwhelm him with three kids. He could possibly ask Tobio once he moves back into his apartment, Kuroo wanting him to stay at the hotel for a couple of more weeks. He would argue with the raven haired alpha and tell him to let his grown brother go home, but after what he witnessed earlier in the bakery; seeing his little brother just freak out then shut people out.

Really wandering what Kunimi and Kindaichi said to him.

“Very true” Bokuto chirped as he continued to play with Sakura, “happy little girl!”

Getting a few more hard kicks in.

Hikaru looked up at Kuroo, “daddy?”

Kuroo looked down at his son with a sad smile, worried that his little boy might be getting sick or something from the weight loss, knowing his ex is lying to him, “what is Hikaru.”

Still captivated by his son’s blue eyes.

Same shade as his mother’s.

“Are you excited?”

Even though she is not his kid, he was still happy all the same, “I very much am little one” ruffling his son’s hair, Keiji unable to stop smiling at how much they get along with each other, noticing how soft and sweet he gets when it comes to his omega son, “did you finish watching every season of Criminal Minds?”

Hikaru beamed, so happy he gets to talk about his favorite show with someone that isn’t his mom, “yes I did, what season are you on?!”

Kuroo loves it when his child’s eyes light up, the kid always looking so depressed all the time that it kind of scares him. Makes him, and he’s also expressed his worry to Bokuto as well, afraid that the alpha Keiji has might not be entirely nice to his child, and the possibility pisses him off since that is his baby. Hikaru always flinching if Kuroo so much as slightly raises his voice, and that’s usually to call Bokuto or his brother over to help him with something. His son likes wearing long sleeves all the time and doesn’t like it when his upper arms are touched, and he remembered a couple of weeks ago when he, Bokuto and Iwaizumi watched the children when Keiji and Oikawa took Tobio to his checkup at the hospital, how his hand slightly brushed up against his upper arm while trying to hand him food, and Hikaru dove for the couch and lets out a small cry. Even Keiji doesn’t have a clue about why, and Hikaru got extremely upset when his mother tried to check, the small omega losing it and started crying his little eyes out that Kuroo and Keiji decided to drop it for the time being.

Really hating to see the fear in his child’s eyes.

“I’m only on season five bro” Kuroo snorts, “you sure go through the show quickly.”

“Because someone loves to stay up past their bed time” Keiji raising an eyebrow at his eldest, finding it amusing that Hikaru gives the same puppy dog eyes as his daddy.

“But it is such a good show mommy” Hikaru smiles and looks up at Kuroo, “you think so daddy?”

“Yes I do, I’m actually pretty hooked” Kuroo admitted as Keiji rolled his eyes, “I watch it every chance I get.”

“And by every chance you get, you mean you will literally play it while doing laundry in the back while working” Bokuto smirks as he kept playing with Sakura, Isamu watching his sister’s little feet kicking Bokuto’s hand with wide and curious eyes, head tilted to the side as he was trying to figure what Sakura’s problem was, “am I right?”

“Hey you would do the same thing after people stop coming up to the front desk” Kuroo smirks at the white haired alpha, “I usually send glasses-chan to deal with people when we start laundry; as a result he bluntly tells me he hates me.”

“That guy seems to hate everyone” Bokuto comments as he looked at Kuroo, “how do you deal with negative nelly?”

Kuroo and Keiji chuckle at the comment, Kuroo then giving him a devious smile, “I piss him off even more.”

“Of course you do” Keiji face palming as Hikaru and Bokuto laugh, Isamu still looking at his little sister’s kicking feet. He then hopped off of the white haired alpha and climbed onto the end of the bed, looking at his mother’s exposed bottom half below the blanket, the omega about to cross his legs when the small alpha set his hands on his knees and tilted his head, “Isu what are you doing?”

“What is little sissy doing” Isamu sounding very concerned as Bokuto stood up to see exactly what the small blond was trying to do, Kuroo setting his son in the chair to do the same.

“What do you mean what is sissy doing” Keiji really wandering what his child is trying to look for, with Isamu even Keiji had a hard time trying to figure it out. Such a curious and sweet little child, always wanting to hug pretty omegas, total strangers every time they walk down the sidewalk, although his favorite pretty omega seems to be Tobio. Keiji still thinking it’s funny how Nao always gets so upset with the blond, and always get into a disagreement, then not even five minutes later Isamu is laying on top of Nao’s back and both passed out.

“Is she sad” Isamu tilting his head more to the side with a raised eyebrow, “she keep kicking Bo’s hand!”

“She’s playing sweetheart.”

“In you tummy” Isamu lifting his head up and looked at his mom, Keiji nodding, Isamu making a face, “is she stupid?”

Kuroo and Bokuto lost it and couldn’t hold back their laughter, Keiji’s face deadpans, “no she’s not sweetheart.”

“Then why?”

“Because she’s not ready to come out.”

“Does she come out down here” pointing to the omega’s butt.

The two alpha lean on each other as they couldn’t stop laughing, Hikaru leaning back in the chair as he felt too weak to get up to look, Keiji’s face turning red as a tomato, “…...yes.”

Keiji’s face turning a deeper shade of red when Isamu leaned down and squinted down at his bottom, wishing that the two grown alphas would stop laughing and start helping, “out you butt-hole?”

Keiji face palms as the laughter got louder, “…...yes.”

Isamu gasps and slaps his cheeks with his hands, “you hole tiny!”

“…...Yes.”

“When sissy come out mommy” Isamu starting to look very concerned and leaned a little closer.

“Around three weeks or less” Keiji responds as he still didn’t take his hand away from his face, Kuroo and Bokuto still laughing.

“That too long and she want to play” Isamu slamming his forehead against his hole, “I will free you sissy” Keiji gasping and Bokuto and Kuroo run to grab the three year old as he tried to push himself inside of his mom, Bokuto and Kuroo each grabbing a leg of the small alpha. Isamu flailing his arms around and tried to squirm out of the alpha’s hold, both of them holding the small alpha in the air as she thrashed around, “I gots to free sissy!”

“Sissy has got to come out on her own” Kuroo setting his free hand on his hip, giving the three year old an amused stare, this kid being very interesting and not so shy like Nao, except Isamu might be slightly more perverted.

Kuroo finds it hilarious and absolutely adores this kid like Hikaru.

“But three weeks too long” Isamu whined as he looked at Kuroo with wide and sad eyes, “she want to play!”

“Sissy needs to stay in mommy so she can become healthy and strong” Bokuto chuckles as big green with tears forming look over at him, thinking he’s too cute, “that way she can be strong and play when she’s ready to come out.”

“She not ready?”

Kuroo and Bokuto both nod their heads at the same time.

He fingers fidget with each other that same way Keiji does out of habit, looking over and pointed to his mother’s bottom, “how she gonna come out mommy’s tiny hole?”

Bokuto and Kuroo both looked at their crush’s exposed bottom, both looking at each other, then looking right back at the omega’s bottom. Both of them intrigued by how small his hole seemed, and both know how tight the omega is. Then both of their noses start bleeding. Keiji just now registering what’s going through the alphas perverted minds, crossing his legs as the alphas don’t look away.

“I know what you two are thinking” hiding behind his hands, Isamu taking off his shirt as they both still held him in the air, “and both of you aren’t getting this for a while.”

“For a while huh” Kuroo’s eyes going half lidded and smirk growing devious, Bokuto raising an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

“Don’t start in front of children” Keiji says before Kuroo says something extremely perverted that he doesn’t want to explain to his seven and three year old.

Bokuto smiles, “would it make you feel slightly better to say you got a pretty small tiny ho-”

“Not in front of children” Keiji scolded as both alpha smirked at the blushing omega, both of them loving to tease the beauty.

Kuroo leaned into Bokuto’s ear with a grin, “you’re not wrong.”

Bokuto’s eyes widening and snapped his head at the raven haired alpha, “you’re not pissed?”

“A little” Kuroo shrugged as he got a little more of a tighter grip on the small alpha’s ankle, “but I don’t disagree with you.”

Bokuto smiles at him, “so you don’t hate me?”

“Dude why would I hate you” Kuroo snorts as he bumps his hip next to the white haired alpha’s, “I will admit that I’m still pretty fucking jealous, but it means a lot that your not fighting me on this and letting Keiji just be able to pick on his own.”

“That’s what a brother does” Bokuto smile growing as they both fist bump, “and what happened with me and Tobio was only temporary, I didn’t mean to go behind your back in anyway.”

“I know, but you know it’s in my nature to keep my eye on you for doing so right, especially since I know you used to have an adorable crush on him” Kuroo raising an eyebrow with a smirk as Bokuto started blushing a bit, “like I know it’s pretty much water under the bridge, but my eye will always be on you.”

“I guess I will never completely get it since I’m an only child” Bokuto chuckles as he gave a fond look, “if he chooses you, at least I know he will be happy.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to start blushing a bit, “huh?”

“That’s all I want for him” Bokuto smiles as he and Kuroo start swinging Isamu, looking as Keiji now has Hikaru snuggled up against him with his head leaning up against his child’s head, the older omega playing Hikaru’s favorite show on his phone “he seems so sad all the time when he thinks no one is paying attention, so at this point I just want to see him smile a lot more.”

Kuroo is very impressed…….and actually touched.

“It will hurt” Bokuto’s smile faltering a bit, Kuroo wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder, “but it is his decision.”

“Same here” Kuroo giving a sad smile to the alpha, “promise we will still be friends after?”

Bokuto nodded, “I’m not going to throw away a good friendship over jealously.”

Kuroo is actually very impressed with his best friend, knowing that normally in these kinds of situations people tend to fight and stop talking to each other. He knows it will take some adjusting for the both of them when that time comes no matter who Keiji chooses, he knows they might not be the best of friends for a short period of time, he knows realistically that’s what is going to happen, but Bokuto is not one to keep drama going on for very long. Makes the white haired alpha feel uncomfortable to be in a disagreement with someone, but with his good heart and Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s support, and the fact Bokuto is family to the raven haired alpha; he knows they can make it. He’s glad Bokuto has such a big heart and is an overall good person, Kuroo knowing that he doesn’t want to lose his best friend and the one person who helped him when Tobio ran away, gave him and Tobio a home after their mother passed and take care of Nao. Hell, they first started off their friendship off with both of them crying on each others shoulders; Bokuto’s mom getting murdered not too long before Keiji disappeared.

“Brother” Kuroo corrected as he bumps Bokuto’s hip again with his, “you’re my bro.”

Bokuto beamed.

“Owl and cat” Isamu shouts, both of the adult alphas just now realizing that they are still holding the small child upside down, wondering when in the hell did this kid take his shirt off as the small alpha held out his small shirt to them, “here!”

Both alphas cocking their heads to the side, Kuroo raising an eyebrow at him, “what for?”

“You noses bleeding” Isamu giving them a look and shook his shirt in their faces, “clean you noses!”

They both look at Keiji, the omega smiling at the two of them as he heard their conversation, and now seriously having no clue. They are both such good people that put other people’s happiness over their, both of them going through so much yet still have good hearts. They are seriously going to let him pick and be as supportive as possible of the other. They are the best when handling his kids, both of them seeming to want to take them in whenever he gets the divorce going.

He was going to do it.

He’s been so hesitant in fear at how Junn will react, but if he holds back for that reason alone then he wasn’t ever going to ever going to get a divorce. He needed it out for his children’s sake, Hikaru and Isamu shouldn’t have to be put in a constant state of fear and ridicule, and he shouldn’t allow Sakura to be put through it as well.

Kuroo and Bokuto are both such good people that he feels so selfish for wanting both of their affections, knowing he wanted both of them in his life no matter what.

Decisions decisions.

 

-7:00 P.M.-

 

Tobio took a deep breath and smiled at the small baby clothes, running his finger along the blue onesie, thinking it would be cute on a baby. Has a big and cute monkey head plastered on the middle of the garment, the omega wandering if it was a little too early to start buying some clothes; he didn’t even know the gender and could be a girl for all he knew, although Futakuchi told him not to get his hopes up, as males were a lot more common in their family over females, remembering the brunette telling him that the females come more from his father than the others since he has a lot of older beta sisters, since Jirou married into the family along Daizo’s dad, although Daizo is an only child. So Futakuchi sad that he could easily be wrong, but told him it was better to assume the baby is a boy.

Secondary gender, the brunette told him either alpha or beta. So that’s what Tobio is sticking with until he’s proven differently, saying omegas, especially male omegas, are rare throughout their family. Which didn’t surprise the omega in the slightest, in a powerful family such as Futakuchi and Daishou’s, which Tobio hopes Daishou is doing alright as he was worried for him, alphas and betas seem to be most sought after in a line of work in what they do. Plus male omegas are a lot less common than almost all the other genders out there, except for female alphas, so that’s also another big reason why he doesn’t think he will have an omega; not common the family and not that common in the world either.

He was just glad that he’s able to have this distraction, needing to keep his thoughts away from Kunimi and Kindaichi. And with the thought of food back at the hotel that his very understanding and patient alpha got for him, knowing he and Nao are going to cuddle with him on top of that.

Now that was something he looked forward to.

“Momma is that for little bubba” Nao running up to hug the omega’s leg, smiling at the onesie.

“Yes it is” Tobio smiled down at him and squatted down onto his knees, handing the small alpha the clothing, “you think little bubba will like it?”

Nao beamed at the small clothing, “I love it, can I buy it for him?”

Tobio looked at the price tag, “yes you can get it for little bubba.”

“YES” Nao bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, then gave a sweet smile as he adjusted his backpack, “I saw this toy that I really like!”

Tobio snorted at his baby faced kid, seriously unable to understand how he birthed an adorable kid. An intelligent and actually pretty dangerous adorable kid who knows he’s adorable, and will use his cuteness as an advantage. Just like Atsumu would always try to do when they were together; Tobio shaking his head as he tried to get a mental image of the blond out of his head.

“Can you promise momma that you will be a good boy and not hit Oikawa again” Tobio raising an eyebrow at his kid, jumping a bit when he heard some snickering not too far behind him.

“Why” Nao pouted and crossed his arms over his tiny chest, tapping a foot on the ground, “you my momma!”

“And as your momma you will listen to what I say” Tobio says sternly, Nao tensing up a bit as he knows his mother means business whenever his starts to raise his voice, “I will buy you this toy, but if you hit him again I will bring the toy back, got it?”

Nao wasn’t thrilled, but nodded as he ran off.

“And only one toy” Tobio calls out, “momma can only do one toy today!”

“Ok momma!”

Someone places their hand on his shoulder behind him, eyes widening, and before the person could speak Tobio snapped himself around and slammed his fist in the person’s eye. He knew Futakuchi ain’t the happiest that he’s out on his own, especially with all the unwanted sexual advances ever since his face was plastered all over the news, but he ends up going stir crazy if he doesn’t have some time to himself. And damn it, he really needed it after running into his old best friends, so he was ready to fight off anyone who dares to try and touch him again. He tries to keep the sexual advances hidden to himself when he’s out on his own, not wanting his fiance and brother to get all worked up; Oikawa and Kuroo still not knowing about nearly getting raped in the hospital. He shivered a bit as he could still feel the finger inside of him, glad that those two hooded figures saved him when they did.

Still unable to pinpoint who they might even be.

Tobio snapped around and immediately regretted it, freaking out and started to get flustered, dropping his knees to the brunette as he cupped his eyes, “Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

“Nah nah it’s all good beauty” Tooru laughs as he waved a hand with a smile, “damn you got a right hook on you.”

Tooru licking his lips, starting to get more and more turned on by this omega.

Really holding back on keeping his hands to himself.

“I’m so very sorry” Tobio grabbing his face and is unable to deny the beauty on this older man, but he’s nowhere near the kind of beauty he sees in Oikawa, seeing some small differences in their features that make Oikawa stand out more than his father, plus he feels a pull towards Oikawa and adored his fiance’s scent, the omega cringing at how his eyes already started to swell up a bit, “dear god I need to get you an ice pack!”

“Nah nah beauty” Tooru chuckles as he gently grabs onto the omega’s hand and opened up the palm, flipping the hand back and forth, “your hand has seemed to have healed up a bit” but squinted a bit, “it looks like it was somewhat reopened” looking up at Tobio with intense brown eyes, “what happened?”

Tobio could only think back to the hospital when the unknown alpha stepped in his had, “Oh I just accidentally bum-”

“Tobio-chan don’t lie to me” Tooru sang and he gently rubbed his thumb along the scar, the intensity in his stare growing, reminding the omega of Semi whenever he started to get determined for his answers, “I can smell bullshit over a mile away so don’t even try.”

‘Who are those two hooded figures?’

Tobio gulped and felt his heart race, “it’s nothing really.”

“I can see the fear in you eyes” Tooru narrowing his eyes slightly at the omega, already knowing what happened, he just wanted the omega to spill it, needed to see the slight fear in his eyes again, “what happened, you can trust me.”

Tobio seeing something off in that smile, the omega wondering why he even thought this way of Oikawa’s dad. This man has been nothing but nice and helpful to him, and Tooru was the only one out of the father’s that threatened him that is trying to be nice and make some sort of peace. 

‘Why am I so paranoid?’

“I w-was uh” Tobio letting out another shiver, Tooru smiling a bit more at the action, “….attacked.”

“Like he tried to touched you attack” Tooru standing up, wrapping an arm around Tobio’s waist to help him up to.

Tobio’s cheeks turned red, really not understanding why he was opening up to him, “…..yeah.”

Tooru bit his bottom lip and remembered what Atsumu and Osamu told him when they brought the alpha to his house, saying the he was in the middle of stretching him out when they busted into the bathroom to save the omega. Tooru smiled wider at the mental image in his head, thinking Tobio must look good with his face to the floor. He had to shake his head from the thought, really not wanting to get turned on in the middle of the baby section in a kids store.

“Two people in hoods saved me” Tobio commented, “and they ran off with the alpha before I even had time to try and thank them.”

“Well, has the alpha been back to bother you?”

Tobio shook his head, “they probably beat or threatened him, so I honestly have no idea about the alpha or two hooded people.”

Tooru does, the brunette having to hold back his manic grin as he had a fun time torturing the alpha who attacked him. For a few hours it was him, a knife and some nice scolding hot tea for two, with the twins watching from the corner as he played and beat his prey.

“Well I don’t think you have to worry about him ever again” Tooru giving him a sweet smile, ruffling the omega’s soft and delicious smelling hair, knowing the alpha is buried and will never see daylight ever again, “now, let me have a smell of your baby.”

Tobio didn’t have time to respond as Toru squatted onto his knees and raised the omega’s sweat jacket up a bit, beaming at the omega’s small swollen stomach. He licked his lips as the delicious smelling and delicious looking pale skin, restraining himself at the omega’s intoxicating scent that can be compared to Daishou’s, both of them absolutely irresistible and would love to be able to fuck Tobio just like he does with the amega. But he’s patient, he needs to wait. Good things always come to those who wait, that’s what he did with Daishou, that’s what he’s going to do with Tobio. The brunette leaning in and gave a few good sniffs, standing back up at the red faced omega, unable to help but find him adorable.

“Baby smells healthy as can be” Tooru smiling at him as he set his hands on his hips, “you and Futakuchi excited?”

Tobio jumped a bit, “yes we are” looking down at his stomach, not caring that they baby’s daddy is Daizo, this kid his baby that he fell in love with the moment he found out he was pregnant, smiling, “I can’t wait to see my child around seven monthsish from now.”

“Would you like me to tell me the gender of your child” Tooru lightly brushing his hand against the omega’s swollen stomach, really having to hold back on not dragging the omega to his home to fuck him, “so you know what little clothes to buy.”

“NO TOUCH” Nao popping out of nowhere and stomped on Tooru’s foot, not liking the feeling he got from the alpha, and didn’t like how his fingers were touching his mom and little bubba. Tooru’s eyes bugged out of his head and dropped to his knees and took a deep breath, doing everything in his power to not slap the brat for that kind of behavior.

“NAO” Tobio snaps as he grabbed his child by the hand and pulled him up to him, spanking the five year old a couple of times that left the small alpha in tears. While it didn’t hurt him all that much, it made him feel sad because his mother rarely spanked him, and only did so if he did something to upset him.

“I’m sorry momma” Nao looking at his mother while crying, “I was scared he was going to hurt you!”

While Tobio was starting to get a little uncomfortable with how close Tooru seemed to be getting to him, it still irritated him since Nao just started to beat up on him. Not that he was against his kid for fighting, but Tooru is a man with a lot of power and money and his father in law whenever he and Oikawa get married, so it scared Tobio that his kid was going to be punished somehow and didn’t want Tooru to get a bad impression of him.

And he was about to not let anyone lay a hand on his baby.

Tobio picked him up and let the small alpha cling onto him, his whole body shaking as he kept on crying, “I’m sorry momma!”

“Shhh” Tobio swaying the small alpha side to side, looking at Tooru as he stood up with a pained expression, “I’m so sorry!”

“Nah nah” Tooru doing everything in his power to not snap at the small child, knowing he needed to play nice in order to keep Tobio’s trust, should have known better since small alphas are territorial of their mothers, especially ones of single mothers, plastering on a sweet smile at the worried omega, “it’s all good, he’s just doing what small alphas do, and that is protect their mom by who they perceive as a threat.”

“Are you sure” Tobio frowned as he rubbed the small alpha’s back in soothing circles, “that looked like it really hurt.”

“No no don’t be upset beauty, just a bruise” that he will have to get checked out as it hurt like hell, not realizing that Tobio and Nao both are unnaturally strong people, “just instincts.”

“Bu-”

“Just instincts that just need to be tweaked a bit” Tooru waved his hand lazily, unable to help but think it was going to be a very big bruise, head still hurting a bit from when the omega hit him, “to keep you from worrying, how about I but you some baby clothes and get some toys for Nao.”

“Oh you don’t have to” Tobio nervously chuckles as Nao rested his head on his breasts, sticking his thumb in his mouth, “it’s alright.”

“I insists beauty” Tooru lightly placing the palm of his hand on the omega’s back, “and I will give you a lift back to the hotel afterwards, how about that?”

“You don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all” Tooru nodding, “I was already on planning to buy a lot of baby stuff here anyway, so what’s a little more baby clothes and some toys from your protective son?”

“Well if you’re already bu-”

“Don’t be stubborn and just take my help beauty” Tooru chuckles as he guides the omega to his cart he has sitting off to the side, “you seem to keep on forgetting that I have enough money right now to last me a lifetime, and I’m still making a lot more on top of that, I think I can afford to spare around a thousand dollars and that not even taking one percent of my money in my account.”

“That much” Tobio cocking his head to the side, staring wide eyed at the alpha.

“Yes that much” the alpha pulling out his phone and tapped on his bank app, typing in his password and showing how much he has, smiling as the omega’s eyes just widen even more and his jaw dropping and leaned his lips as they brushed right up against Tobio’s ear, “so believe me when I tell you, plenty.”

“You must be very good at your job” Tobio pulling away and looked at the brunette in amazement.

Tooru looked at him with half lidded eyes and a smile, “oh I sure am, I’m one of the best.”

“Who is another one of the best?”

“Seiji” Tooru comments, and although the alpha has had a good friendship with the other alpha, he couldn’t help but feel jealous and angry at him, “he’s Daishou’s father, and he was my mentor who taught me almost everything I know.”

“So he’s THE best” Tobio looking at him with curiosity.

“Not for long” Tooru chirped, “he and I are in the position to become the most trusted advisor to the president, but there is only room for one of us and I want it” Tooru puffing his chest out with a smile, “I’m going to beat my mentor in this race even if it is the last thing I do!”

“Well, good luck to you then” Tobio smiles, “are there any voting we can do?”

“President is the one to pick” Tooru smiles, “but I do appreciate you considering!”

Tobio started to relax a bit around him, seeing the alpha goofing off a bit to have some fun put Tobio at ease, especially since Futakuchi’s family and siblings…..and pretty much anyone associated with them all seem to be stone cold and/or intimidating. 

“Now beauty” Tooru chirps as he skips through the baby section, “what would you like for your son?”

Tobio smiles, “I’m having a boy?”

Nao snapped his head up and looked at the brunette with a big smile, “I am having a little brother” he then looked at Tobio and kissed his mother’s lips, “thank you for giving me a brother, will I have two more?!”

Tobio snorts, “sure, but it will be a bit ok?”

He at least hopes he’s only having one, but Tooru would have already told him if he were having more than one.

Tooru nodded with a big smile, “yes you are, would you like to know if he’s alpha, beta or omega?”

Tobio thought about it and wondered if he would be able to keep it to himself if he were to say yes, but then again he wouldn’t know when he would run into Tooru next. He didn’t want to wait until the ultrasound months from now, he was getting the opportunity from someone who has a gifted nose, he might as well take it. It would make it easier to to buy more clothes earlier.

“I will tell you how many babies I’m having and I will tell you the gender” Tooru smiles, “deal?”

“You’re expecting” Tobio smiles at the smiling brunette.

“Yes yes my dear Tobio-chan” Tooru smiles, “my son will will have more siblings, but I need you to promise me something.”

Tobio nodded.

“Keep it to yourself.”

“You don’t want Oikawa to know” Tobio frowned, he knew his fiance wasn’t fond of his dad for some reason, Oikawa refused to talk about it and Tobio respected that as he never wanted to talk about his father either. But Oikawa loves kids, he would think he would love to know he has little siblings on the way

“Not right now” Tooru stating as he flipped through some of the onesies, “you’re the only person that knows, and baby momma doesn’t know I’m telling you so I’m trusting you with this.”

Smirking as Tobio nodded.

“I want to be able to tell him from my lips only” Tooru says, “surprise him so to speak, and it might be after the babies are born as baby momma is very shy, and wants to stay out of the news for as long as possible.”

Tobio nodded, “understandable.”

He patted Tobio on the head, “and since I know you are good friends with my son and Iwa, since my son is a very paranoid guy and I don’t want him and Iwa stressing out, don’t tell them we talked.”

There it is again…...don’t tell Oikawa and Iwaizumi; Oikawa must not be able to stand his father at all. He would question further at this point, but he felt like he would be prying when he isn’t supposed to. If Oikawa isn’t prying information and talking to him about certain things until he’s ready, than Tobio will do the same. He respected Oikawa too much to pry.

But then it hit him.

“Wouldn’t our pictures be plastered all over the TV, wouldn’t they get suspicious of you buying different clothes” pointing to a few people taking a snapshots of the two of them.

Tooru smiled and threw up peace signs at the people, throwing the peace sign in hopes his son will know it’s directed at him, “not unless they think they’re all for you, plus I have many people in Futakuchi’s side and I’ve got plenty of friends so they can’t prove shit. Or I could be donating, plus I run a school on the side that I buy a whole bunch of baby clothes all the time, so seeing me in here is normal. Just let the news tell him then.”

‘School?’

“You really think of these things” Tobio looking up at the brunette.

“That I do” Tooru sings as he grabs a green onesie, “and I’m having five.”

“At once?”

Tooru snorted and poked the omega on the forehead, “yes silly, five little ones that if you watch what gender clothes I’m getting, you will see what genders I’m having.”

Tobio unable to help but feel a little bad for his lover, carrying two kids was already difficult enough…...but five? He hoped the lover gets pampered like there is no tomorrow, because damn.

“That’s a lot of kids to have at once” Tobio commented.

“I love it” Tooru smiles, “I love little babies so this will be good for me!”

‘And more money.’

“And your little boy will be an” Tooru looking up and grabbing the omega’s chin, pointing to an onesie that made Tobio’s heart pound in his chest. He reached up and grabbed the onesie, Nao was too busy nodding off to pay attention. He’s just happy he’s having the brother he wants.

Baby blue with white stripes, multiple hearts surrounding the cute message on it; 

“Mommy’s Little Omega.”

‘Keiji is right.’

 

-9:00 P.M.-

 

“Nao, say thank you for the gifts” Tooru helping Tobio and Nao out of his van, quickly hopping back into the drivers seat.

“Thank you” Nao hugging his giant stuffed Iron Man toy, smiling from ear to ear at the toy as it was the same size as him, knowing this new toy and his stuffed cat will also be cuddling with him and Oikawa tonight. Tobio took a picture of Nao hugging it while crying not even two minutes out of walking out the store, sending it to Semi, Keiji, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Oikawa. All of them, especially Kuroo who called him not too long after sending it, couldn’t stop laughing at him that he immediately hung upon him.

Tobio deciding to put all of the onesies in his bag and hide them for a bit until he’s ready, the bag also holding Oikawa’s new knee-pads he go as a sorry for being not talking to him the majority of the day, holding a whole bunch of bags that contained new toys for Nao, giving a bow to Tooru, “thank you so much for you kindness.”

“You have excellent manners” Tooru gushed and waved his hand back and forth, “it’s not a problem, you’re family and we got to go clothes shopping together, so not a problem!”

“See you around” Tobio lightly kicking Nao’s side, “tell him bye.”

“Bye” Nao not even looking at Tooru as he still wasn’t feeling that alpha, and he is still too busy loving up on the Iron Man toy.

Tooru just snorts, “bye beauty, see you around!”

“Bye” Tobio says as Tooru drove off, the omega lightly pushing Nao with his foot towards the hotel doors, “hurry up momma is freezing his ass off, and I’m not letting you get sick from being out in the cold.”

“Your ass can’t freeze momma” Nao looking up at Tobio, “that’s just silly!”

“You’re the one that is silly” Tobio responds, Nao smiling and sticking his tongue at him, the omega sticking his tongue back with a smile.

Nao giggles as they approach the automatic doors, Tobio sighing as the warmth hit his body. 

“Feels good momma!”

“You’re telling me” Tobio snorting, still unable to believe that he was going to have an omega boy.

Really scared of the thought…...what if he ends up being another small Tooru. 

“Don’t be sad momma” Nao smiling as he saw the frown on the omega’s face, “we get to have some chicken with Mr. Oikawa and uncle Kuroo and Bokuto, and my best friend Iwa!”

‘His smile can light up a room.’

“Yes we will” Tobio smiling down at him, always smiling when his son smiles, no matter how sour his mood, rubbing his stomach and smiled even wider when his son filled him with happiness, “little bubba and I can’t wait to have some.”

“Yummy!”

Tobio chuckles and guides him over to the elevator, Tobio feeling someone’s eyes on him and looked to the hallway on the right side of the building; eyes locking with a shocked Kunimi and Kindaichi. Both of them eyeing Nao, both of them shocked as soon as the word ‘momma’ flew out of his mouth. Kunimi looked up at him and locked eyes with him, glaring at the omega, Tobio not getting Nao involved in any of this unnecessary drama and pushed him forward.

“Come on, lets hurry up so you can show off your Iron Man and play with Mr. Oikawa and your uncles” Tobio plastering on a fake smile, Nao bouncing up and down in excitement and ran into the elevator, Tobio glad that it is on the opposite hallway from where his two old friends were walking.

Tobio hoping that the time that Kunimi and Kindaichi are here passes by quickly.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Hikaru just started at his food groggily, not having the energy to even pick up his apple and take a bite out of it. His step-father Junn sitting across the small omega, eyeing him carefully, Hikaru bowing his head at the intense gaze. His mother sitting next to him kept on looking at him as well, but he looked extremely concerned, he knew his mother hating this diet just as much as the small omega did. He just felt so weak, the only time ever really getting something to eat is when his mother can sneak in some food. If Junn were away for work, then he knew his mother would be giving him a nice big meal for him to eat. But Junn is here and his mother can’t sneak him any food, and the alpha was eyeing everything him and his mother constantly.

Hikaru just wanted to be with his daddy…...at least his daddy lets him eat.

He couldn’t help but be jealous of his little brother sitting next to him, just eating his porkchops and rice with little care in the world; while he was stuck with one stupid apple. He set his chin in the palm of his hands and just watched everyone eat, feeling too sick to even want to eat, not feeling like eating another stupid apple again. 

“Hikaru” Keiji heart breaking to see his once happy little boy look so…...miserable, knowing Kuroo is noticing it too, the omega extremely worried about his son’s physical and mental health, “eat your apple sweetheart.”

“I don’t feel good” Hikaru laying his forehead on the table, sniffing as he felt so sad and angry.

“Eat” Junn snapped the it caused Hikaru to snap his head up from the table.

“Here bubba” Isamu smiles as he stuck his plastic for into a porkchop, holding it out for his big brother, the omega giving a small smile to his sweet little brother, “eat!”

Junn reached over and harshly slaps Isamu’s hand, slapping the fork away and onto the floor. Isamu looks over at his father and starts to tear up, holding his tiny red hand up to his chest and starts to cry. Keiji eyes widening and stands himself up to try and comfort his two sad children, when Junn grabs the omega by the back of his neck and yanks him back down into the seat, the two small children looking at their mom with wide eyes as they see him holding back the tears. Nothing but pain written all over his face.

“He’s an alpha and needs to learn how to take it” Junn snaps as he lets go of the omega, “you coddling him all the time is going to make him weak!”

“There is nothing wrong with me hugging him” Keiji whimpered, looking over and really wanting to hug his babies, “you hit him too hard.”

“Too hard eh” looking over at Isamu and then back at Keiji, “you want me to teach him how hard I can actually hit him?”

Keiji and Hikaru’s eyes widen while poor Isamu looked confused as can be, Keiji grabbing the alpha’s hand, “please don’t, he hasn’t done anything wrong!”

Junn slapped the omega across the cheek, “what have I told you about raising your fucking voice at me?!”

“To not to” the omega groaning in pain, trying so hard to not cry as he felt the painful burning sensation from the slap, “to not yell at my alpha.”

This is the first time that Junn has threatened to harm his kids to the omega, and he was willing to have the alpha take his rage out on him than Hikaru and Isamu. Keiji couldn’t fight back like he normally can, especially since he’s pregnant with Sakura. Leaves him in the situation that he has to be as submissive as possible to make sure no damage was being done to any of his kids. He knows he needs to get out of here, divorce, but that meant he would have to tell the alpha to his face, and he needed to have someone by his side like Kuroo and Bokuto…...but that would mean telling them why he was so afraid of telling Junn on his own, and he didn’t want to have news of the abuse spreading around.

Didn’t want Kuroo and Bokuto to try and murder Junn for hurting him and the kids. Hell he knew Tobio would do something about it too, and he’s not endangering his little brother.

Tobio and Kuroo are very unstable people when pissed.

“So get that through you dense skull you lazy cow” he spat as he stood up from the table, Keiji letting a couple of tears run down his cheeks. He then picked up Hikaru’s apple out of his hands and tossed it in the trash, the small omega looking at Junn with wide eyes, ready to day something when Junn looked at him with the same look as he held him over the railing, when he threatened to toss him off the room; Hikaru shutting his mouth and started tearing up.

“Clean this shit up and then immediately come to the room” Junn orders Keiji, the omega nodding in response as he had a hard time raising himself off of the chair, Junn looking over at a miserable and hungry Hikaru, “don’t even fucking dare dig through the trash to grab it” before walking upstairs.

Isamu held his hand as he saw his mom and big brother starting to cry, feeling like he shouldn’t cry. Like if he stays happy then his mommy and big brother might be happy, maybe if he can talk to his daddy he might stop being mean. He wipes his leftover tears and slides himself off of the chair with a smile, running over to the stairs and climb them as fast as he could before his Keiji saw what he was doing. He then ran over to his mother and father’s room, knocking on it and rested his hands behind his back as his father opened the door, giving a big smile as he looked up at his dad, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you want?”

Isamu tensed up at the harsh tone in his voice, a little taken back by it, “you mad at me daddy?”

“What kind of dumbass question is that” leaning against the door, Isamu tensing up even more, really not liking the word ‘dumbass’, as that word is said to him quiet often and it hurts his feelings, “of course I am.”

Isamu could feel himself getting upset, “why?”

“You need to not be so weak” his father rolling his eyes, “crying because I lightly slapped your hands, you need to grow a pair and stop being such a momma’s boy, mommy ain’t doing you any good by holding you all the time.”

“B-But I like being held by mommy” Isamu’s eyes starting to water up.

“Pathetic” Junn rolled his eyes and squatted down to get eye level with his kid, “the only way you’re going to make it in this world is if you stop being an overemotional dumbass of a momma’s boy and taken it like an alpha, as much as I don’t care for Hikaru, that child is intelligent and can be a good omega with a bright future, you lack any basic reasoning that I’m embarrassed to have an alpha like you who runs and cries to mommy all the time. Get out of my sight and grow a pair” standing back up and slamming the door in front of the small alpha’s face.

Isamu stood there for a moment, wondering why he’s being called a dumbass…...actually starting to think he is one is daddy keeps calling him that. He sniffs and wipes his eyes, falling to his knees and wondering what he’s doing wrong, wondering why his daddy doesn’t love him. What made him more upset was when he thought about his big brother’s daddy, how much he loves him. How much he holds and kisses his big brother, how much he tells his big brother he loves him, how much they watch his favorite show together. Isamu always trying to get the raven haired alphas attention, but he’s constantly being overshadowed by Hikaru. 

It upsets him how much his big brother is loved more than him.

He crawled over to the railing and looked down to his mom and Hikaru, more tears coming out when he saw his big brother being loved up on below him. Keiji feeding him some porkchops before Junn decided to come down, rubbing the small omega’s back whispering something to him. Seeing how much love his mom was giving him, always remembering how he had always felt alone around those two to begin with, wondering what was wrong with him.

Why couldn’t he be loved on like that?

His hands clenching onto the railing tightly, so hard that his knuckles turned white, baring his teeth as he set his gaze onto his big brother.

Started to get angry.

 

-Saturday December 3rd 11:30 A.M.-

 

Tobio yawned as he walked through the hallway, never going to be able to get used to this morning shift. It always took too much out of him and just wanted to go straight to bed, but every time he clocked out he needed to go pick up his son from the daycare. He hated asking Oikawa, Futakuchi or his brothers to pick him up, especially with them going to volleyball practice, homework and Kuroo and the other s making time to bond with Hikaru and Isamu. There was no way in hell he was going to ask Keiji this late into the pregnancy, and the older omega seemed extremely stressed out the past few days, so he’s hoping that his alpha wasn’t giving him a hard time.

Otherwise he and the alpha were going to have a nice ‘discussion’.

He rubbed his stomach as he got off the elevator, ready to get out of this uniform and take Nao out for some lunch. The one thing he liked about getting up early, is that he has plenty of time to spend time with Nao afterwards, sometimes he would go and take Nao to see Semi at the hospital, which he was going to visit and help Konoha get him to his apartment after the alpha gets off. He often likes to take Nao over to the university and watch them do afternoon practice; especially since finals were about to start for volleyball. He would go over to Keiji’s and just chill and let the kids play with each other, overall just be able to sit and watch TV and not have to get up unless it’s to get food or go to the bathroom. Keiji really appreciating the assistance on getting up and down from the couch, and assistance on helping him with cooking.

They’ve both discussing a day for the two of them and Semi to just go out on a mini vacation of sorts. A time for all three of them to just spill out their troubles and worries, and it was difficult enough as it is to get all three of them in the same room, away from alphas, for a long period of time to just talk. They loved their kids, family and friends…...but they need to get away for a few days.

Knowing all three of them need it.

Tobio decided to just throw on some sweatpants and Oikawa’s oversized shirt that he wears to bed, knowing he can wear it out in public and not raise eyebrows. He slipped on a jacket and took a picture of his shirt, knowing it will be a couple of more hours before Oikawa will be done since he’s still having to do punishment for rampaging the hotel nearly two months back. 

Tobio:  
Look what I’m wearing

Knowing it will hurry the alpha’s ass up to get finished. Smirking as he heard his phone ding before he could even put his phone in his pocket.

Whiny BF:  
Why must you do this to me?

Tobio:  
I just wanted to show you how much I like your shirt

Whiny BF:  
Nooooooooooooooo you are noooooooooooottttt, this is your way of saying lets have sex later without directly saying sex

Tobio pouted.

Tobio:  
Not it isn’t.

Whiny BF:  
yes it is <3 and don’t try to lie to me beautiful I know you like my cock, and my cock loves your tight hole ;3

Tobio:  
I’m about to change your name to whiny jackass

Whiny BF:  
But it is true!!

Tobio decided to change it and take a screenshot, sending it to the alpha as he set his wallet and some snacks in his bag, setting the bag over his shoulder. He wished he could put Whiny Fiance on his phone, but he knew Nao, Kuroo and Bokuto usually mess with his phone a lot, since he phone has the best reception out of everyone in the group; so he knew until they officially come out to the group that they are engaged…...then it wouldn’t be a smart idea. He put Futakuchi under Boyfriend in his phone just to make things a little more convincing just in case, Oikawa not thrilled, but Tobio made sure that he got over it.

Whiny Jackass:  
Why must you do this to me?

Tobio:  
Because I can

Whiny Jackass:  
Well I can easily change yours too!

Tobio:  
I’m shaking

Tobio:  
Plus you couldn’t change my name to anything other than beautiful and you know it

Whiny Jackass:  
You know what, no sex for you tonight!

Tobio raised an eyebrow at his phone, knowing that even if the alpha did mean it, he wouldn’t withhold from him for very long. He raised his shirt and bra up, knowing this might bite him in the ass at some point again, he was even surprised he was even doing this after all the shit with Daizo and blackmailing him; but he wasn’t afraid of his boyfriend. He trusted that whatever kind of pictures and personal messages with each other will stay between them. Oikawa is changing him a bit and he knew it, Tobio knew he’s become a lot more at ease, becoming a little more open. He, Oikawa and Nao all snuggled up together, if his thirteen year old self was asked to snuggle, his younger self would have given the person who asked a death glare and threaten to murder the person if they laid a finger on him. Even before he prostituted himself he would have given the person a look as if they were stupid, literally the only person he willingly snuggled was his five year old. Now he was the one to happily ask for it…...boy do things change.

Made his heart flutter and blushed a bit at the thought.

He then took a photo of his breasts, sending it to his fiance as he pulled his bra and shirt down, walking out the door and made sure it was closed all the way. He heard some footsteps and looked around, giving a small frown when he didn’t see anyone, assuming it was just someone moving around in one of their rooms. He heard his phone dinging again, seeing it was from Keiji.

Smart Brother:  
I think you killed him

Tobio raises an eyebrow, and was about to respond when Konoha called.

“Oh my god blueberry your amazing” Konoha laughing his ass off, “what in the hell did you send him?!”

“Dear god he’s getting blood all over the floor” Keiji groans in the background, “I’m not cleaning it up.”

Tobio’s eyes widen, “please tell me Oikawa is ok!”

“Oh no he’s fine” Konoha chuckles as he can hear Iwaizumi groan in the background, “Iwa might not be though since he just finished banging his head against the wall, but your man is fine.”

“Then why did you call me?”

“Two reasons” Konoha chirped, “one I just wanted to let you know whatever you sent Oikawa, he’s laying on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose.”

Tobio face palmed, “last time I send him a picture in public.”

“Ohhhh, sexy time” Konoha cackles as Tobio slapped a hand over his mouth, “I’m going to take a wild stab and say that you sent pictures of how Nao says it ‘soft boobies’.”

“Shut it” Tobio’s face turning red. 

“Oh not a bad thing, especially since I’m going to take another guess and say that you sent the pictures without him asking you, not even a warning” the omega being able to FEEL the alpha giving him a smirk, “because I just came by to see if you clocked out yet and decided to chat with Oikawa a bit and eat some of your cupcakes, which were delicious by the way, he looked down at his phone and then not even five seconds later he flew back and blood practically exploded from his nose!”

“And I’m dating him” Tobio groans as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey your dating him, not me” Konoha snorts, “but unless your brother cock blocks, your definitely getting laid.”

“Is that all you think about” Tobio rolling his eyes, “is sex all you think about?”

“Not all the time” Konoha responds, “sometimes I think about my love for fixing fucking toilets that are filled with nothing bu-”

“Ok don’t get sarcastic and lets please change the subject” Tobio groans, feeling like slamming his head against the wall like Iwaizumi.

Konoha just gives a chuckle, “on to my number two reason on why I called you, and that is to ask if you already clocked out yet?”

“Oh, yeah I am” Tobio says as he slowly walks by the vending machine and supply closet, “I’m still on the ten-”

A hand slamming over Tobio’s mouth got him into a headlock, Tobio dropping his phone as he tried to fight back on the surprise attack, without warning he gets shoved into the supply closet. Tobio falling onto his back, looking up to see Kunimi standing in the doorway with a smirk, Kindaichi not too far him with a worried expression.

Still hiding behind Kunimi…...as always.

“So whore, this should be a familiar position for you” Kunimi taunts, “lying on your back just waiting to be fucked.”

“How many times do I have to say to you that I’m not a whore” Tobio grunts as he sits on his knees, wrapping an arm around his stomach with a hurt expression as he was hurt that he was still be haunted by this nightmare, wondering if he will ever be free from it, “I didn’t want it!”

“Still after all these years you’re still telling yourself that” Kunimi growling, “you’re fucking lucky your pregnant, otherwise I will be fucking attacking you right now!”

“I’m not doing anything to you” Tobio cried as he stood himself up, “I just want a normal life, if you aren’t going to treat me like a human th-”

“You’re not a fucking human” Kunimi snaps as he backs away from the doorway, “you’re nowhere near human, not then and certainly not now! You’re a whore of a monster who still needs to get his karma for hurting me!”

Tobio started to shake as he can hear the taunting from his old classmates in his head, having to take a deep breath to keep himself from losing touch with reality, “I’m a human being with emotions, I didn’t want it!”

“Unless Atsumu tells me otherwise, which he won’t since he left and ignored me after you seduced and raped him” Kunimi growling, “than I won’t believe that bullshit fucking excuse on why you couldn’t just find someone else to fuck instead of my man!”

Tobio just stared wide eyed at him, letting the words sink in and get to him.

“In school you were just some angry and depressed whore” Kunimi growls, “I can see you’re still the fucking same, once an alpha stealing whore, always an alpha stealing whore!”

Slamming the door before Tobio could do or say anything else. Tobio ran up to the door and grabbed the doorknob, twisting and turning it in any direction, eyes widening as it was locked.

‘Not again.’

“Come on” Tobio croaked as he shook the door in a desperate attempt to get out, starting to breath heavily as he could feel himself wanting to have a panic attack, “LET ME OUT!” 

He didn’t hear anything, Tobio digging in his pockets to grab his phone, starting to cry when he realized that he dropped it on the floor. He didn’t have a bag on him as it was dropped on the floor when he was taken by surprise, nothing but the clothes on his back…...but he guesses he should be thankful that he did.

High school had not been kind to him in that aspect.

“Come on” Tobio started crying out, “Oikawa, Kuroo, Konoha…...somebody help me!!”

Nothing.

Ignored and alone.

Just like so many years ago.

Tobio started hyperventilating, two months pregnant and locked in a closet; just like high school. 

“Someone please hear me” Tobio kicking the door, starting to feel suffocated and needed to get out, started to feel the suffocating air of Atsumu wanting to consume him again, “I need someone please, I can’t get out!”

No one.

All alone.

‘You should stay locked up so you don’t spread STD’s!’

‘Pathetic!’

‘No one loves you, not even your brother!’

‘He just tolerates you, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s just putting up with you at this point!’

‘Stupid fucking whore!’

“I’M NOT A WHORE” Tobio slamming his hands over his ears as he kept on hyperventilating, leaning against the wall, “I DIDN’T WANT IT!”

He slid down onto his bottom as he started balling his eyes out, repeatedly hitting the back of his head against the door. He just wanted his baby, he needed Nao badly right now, he needed the light of his life that kept him going all these years. He then wrapped his arms around his stomach and clung onto his little omega inside of him, wishing that he was going to have an alpha, because he didn’t want his omega child to put through this madness.

This kid didn’t deserve to have a mess of a mother like him.

Nao did deserve to have a mess of a mother like him.

He wasn’t worthy of Oikawa.

Wasn’t deserving to have a brothers like Kuroo, Bokuto and Keiji.

Didn’t deserve amazing friends like Semi, Konoha, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and even Daishou.

He prostituted himself…...clearly he is a whore to sleep with people for money. 

“What do you see in me you son of a bitch” Tobio cried out, hoping in some way Oikawa can hear him, “I’m just a fucking whore like everyone says I am!”

He let Atsumu touch him before the carnival.

He just let his father and his friend’s hurt him in some of the worst ways possible.

He felt the same way he did the same day he ran away…..like he didn’t belong. Like he didn’t fit in anywhere, he wasn’t needed anywhere.

Everything started to seem pointless again.

“I’m so sorry you have a mom like me little one” Tobio hugging his stomach as he laid on his side on the floor, rubbing his stomach, the warmth engulfing him, “you deserve a wonderful mother like Semi or Keiji.”

His son emitting more heat, being able to feel the baby trying to comfort him, trying to calm him down. Tobio in response to his child kept on rubbing his stomach, trying to calm himself down so his baby doesn’t keep on feeling his agony. He let his eyes shut, figuring since he won’t be out for a while, figuring that no one will try to look for him anytime soon, allowed himself try and take a nap.

But it was as if on cue he heard keys outside of the door, Tobio groaning and sat himself up, wiping his eyes as he was still trying to take deep breaths. He sniffed as the door snapped wide open, groaning a bit as the light hit his eyes in the dark room; Konoha diving and embracing the omega in a hug.

“Dear god are you alright” Konoha pulling away and grabbed the omega’s chin, turning his head side to side for any injuries, the blond nodding to himself and then stuck his hand under the omega’s shirt. It took Tobio by surprise and was about to smack him, but the alpha started to gently rub the omega’s stomach in soothing circles, leaning his head against the hyperventilating omega’s head as warmth from the baby started to spread throughout his body, “it’s alright, I read that this helps pregnant omegas calm down, I could smell your distress before the elevator hit the fifth floor.”

“Y-you d-did?”

Konoha set his other hand on his back and started to rub soothing circles on the omega’s back, nodding at the omega’s comment, “I did, you’re lucky that I convinced your boyfriend that you’re alright, because I had to run out of the kitchen before he and Keiji would have heard you and whoever kept calling you a whore, like I had to hang up after the third whore before I was tempted to beat the shit out of whoever was hurting you, I also didn’t feel like having Oikawa running up here and beating the shit for touching his pregnant omega. He has every right too, but I don’t want your alpha in anymore trouble than he’s already in.”

Tobio tensed up, nervous that Konoha heard them calling him a whore.

“You know those people?”

Tobio’s shoulders hunched up to his ears, “yeah.”

“Why did they call you a whore?”

Tobio just shook his head, “I’m not going down that road.”

Konoha leaned his head off of him and looked at him with a worried expression, “why?”

“It’s too fucking painful.”

Konoha knew something serious happened for the omega to all of a sudden just look like life beaten the shit out of him, remembering earlier in the morning hanging out with Tobio in the bakery area, how much of a good mood he seemed to be in. They were both facetiming Semi, his boyfriend happy and chatty that he’s being freed from the hospital, all of them happy and having a good time. Now Tobio just looks like the life was sucked out of him.

“You know you don’t need to hide from us” Konoha smiles, “if you think I’m going to think of you as a whore, then you don’t fucking know me.”

Tobio narrowed his eyes at the alpha, “I know you well enough.”

Konoha smirks at him, “there are plenty things that don’t know about me blueberry, and there are plenty of things I don’t know about you; we each have a story and I will be willing to share with you if you share with me.”

‘We each have a story.’

“I’m sorry I’m throwing a pity party” Tobio rubbed his eyes, “I’m being selfish.”

Konoha frowned, “I’m not trying to make you feel bad” wrapping both of his arms and engulfed the younger man in a hug, “if anything I’m telling you this because I want to let you know that you’re not alone, we all have scars that need to be tended to” leaning away and placed a small kiss on the omega’s forehead, “and I can’t help you if you don’t tell me whats up.”

He could still see Atsumu on him…..he needed to bury this memory as deep as possible. He gets what the blond is telling him, but he’s scared…...he doesn’t like to open himself up and leave himself vulnerable for everyone to see. He didn’t want Oikawa and Kuroo and the others to look down on him.

“I can’t” Tobio bowing his head, trying to will Atsumu away into the back of his mind, needing him, Daizo and his father to stay locked up in the back of his mind for the rest of his life, “…..I just can’t.”

Konoha’s eye twitched in irritation, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy…..but Tobio just seems closed off. He sighs and gives Tobio a small smile, figuring he can ask Kuroo later when he drops Tobio and Nao back off at the hotel after taking Semi out for his first meal on the outside. He knows Tobio wouldn’t like that, but at this point he’s not going to give Tobio anymore options. He needs the omega to learn that they aren’t going to cast him out, and he knows with Tobio he realizes he can’t be soft; so he will let the omega go out and have fun with Nao and Semi before they all corner him.

“We will leave now ok” Konoha says softly as he gently lifts Tobio off of the ground, “but I want you to give Oikawa a hug.”

“I don’t need him to worry about me” Tobio looking down at his feet, heart pounding as Oikawa always knew when something is off about him, “he wi-”

“I’m not going to make you talk to him about it…...yet” Konoha setting his hands on his hips, “if these are people are staying at the hotel and they are going to keep harassing and shoving you around, then I’m going to need to know so we can kick them out...I will be your personal bodyguard!”

“I already have my boyfriend, brother, Bokuto, Semi, Kei-”

“I will be an addition to Protect the Blueberry Squad” Konoha smirks and laughs as Tobio gave him a soft punch.

“Why blueberry?”

“Because it fits” Konoha sticking his tongue out, “but you already have this issue with the elites, I think we need to make it easier on you for you and your baby’s health” gently moving the omega out of the closet and picked up his bag and phone still on the ground, “lets say goodbye to and let him know you will have a good time hanging out with one of your best friends, just so he knows you’re alright and can thank you for the picture.”

Tobio unable but to help blush.

“I’m telling you blueberry, he’s going to be ready to go when you get back” Konoha cackles as he guides the blushing omega to the elevators, snapping his head as he heard some people move around ever so slightly, the blond snapping his head and his eyes narrowed when he saw a hooded figure move out of view, Konoha wrapping an arm around the omega’s shoulders and pulled him right up against his body, “hell I would be if Semi sent me some pictures for me like that, especially without being ask, you bet your ass I will be tapping that beautiful ass of his as soon as I get home to him.”

“Too much information.”

“I think you should know me well enough that I don’t filter all that often” Konoha smirks as they both walk into the elevator, Konoha looking around as walked in with the younger man, actually very suspicious since he’s seen footage of these hooded people pop in and out of view on multiple occasions. He didn’t want to worry the already stressed out omega and kept smiling and talking, pulling out his phone and dialed Futakuchi’s number as soon as Tobio walked into the back area to talk to his boyfriend, smiling as Oikawa engulfed the omega in his hug. Oikawa looking at Tobio with a fond smile, Konoha glad that Tobio has someone to he can be physical with, reading how much an omega, especially pregnant ones, need their alpha when stressed and sad. He could tell the alpha was wanting to ask what was wrong, but he got Oikawa’s attention and shook his head, mouthing ‘not now, tell you later’.

Oikawa looking confused, but decided to not question as Tobio seemed to be content in the alpha’s hold.

“Don’t want him to worry my ass” Konoha snorting as Futakuchi picked up the phone, knowing Oikawa was always going to worry, laughing his ass off when Futakuchi groaned and didn’t sound too pleased, “did I wake you up from your beauty sleep when it is nearly lunch time?”

“Yes you did” Futakuchi growls, “I was actually having a pleasant dream and you had to come ruining it, now you don’t call me unless something is wrong with the camera and footage.”

Konoha just smirks, “well I wouldn’t say that something is wrong with the footage.”

“Then why did you wake me up?”

“Because” looking over to the talking couple, slipping out of the room and stood right in front of the door, picking up a spoon Keiji dropped, the omega giving him a thankful smile, lowering his voice, “stalkers.”

“What stalkers?”

“You know people who constantly watch peop-”

“I know the definition of a stalker smartass” Futakuchi snaps, “like who do you think they are stalking?”

“Tobio” Konoha whispers, “you know those two hooded figures that I keep mentioning to you about.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I caught a glimpse of them after Tobio was screamed at and locked into the supply closet.”

“What” the brunette not sounding pleased at all.

“Yeah, Tobio knows who they are but he won’t tell me.”

“Stubborn as usual.”

Konoha couldn’t help but agree, “but I need to see if you can come in and work on your day off and work your magic, you know see if you can get a frame the shows off their face somewhat so you can identify them, since your like a technical wizard with your secret cameras and shit.”

“I have good reasons for those cameras” Futakuchi comments and then lets out a sigh, “but I will only do this since I actually like Tobio.”

“You actually like someone” Konoha snorts as he peeked in the bakery room, sighing to see the couple softly kissing each other, looking away and leaned against the wall with a laugh as the brunette growled at him on the other side of the phone.

“But yeah I will come in and look” Futakuchi yawned, “that’s all I do on my days off anyway is mess with my cameras, be there around an hour from now…...you go please distract Tobio for the love of god, he’s already stressed out enough as it is.”

“Oh, I already got you covered” Konoha nodding, actually surprised a grumpy guy like Konoha actually tolerates talking to a person like him, “update me as much as you can.”

“Will do.”

“And one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell Oikawa and his brothers for the time being, I’m not going to chase their asses to keep them from getting them into more trouble.”

“Will do.”

 

-1:30 P.M.-

 

Hikaru laid on the couch and watched the cartoons the babysitter put on, the nice woman washing the dishes in the kitchen. Isamu was off in a corner all by himself, lazily playing with his toy car with a frown, Hikaru staring at him with a frown…..never seeing his little brother looking this depressed before. He knew when the small alpha would get upset, that it was only for a short period of time, and he was crying and screaming until he fell asleep. 

Now he was dragging himself around with a constant frown, and it worried the small omega.

“Isu” Hikaru called out with a small smile that he could muster up in his weak state, the small alpha jumping and looking at his brother with wide eyes, “what’s wrong?”

The small alpha just narrowed his eyes at him, not saying anything to him as he continued to push his car back and forth.

Hikaru frown deepened and slowly sat himself up, not liking how sad Isamu is, “Isu do you want to have nap time with me?”

“No” not looking up as he continued to play with his car.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him and slowly sat himself up, wandering if his brother needed a hug or something, his brother never turning down nap time. Now that he thinks of it, the blond has been off the whole day. So quiet. So low on energy. Not smiling even once…..not even to his favorite cartoon playing on the TV.

He slid himself off of the couch and limped over to the small boy, Isu looking up at him as he stood in front him, “want me to play with you?”

“No” scooting himself away from his brother, turning his back to him and continued to play with his red car, one that Nao let him have when they play with each other.

Hikaru was left hurt and confused, not used to being rejected by the small blond, he wasn’t angry with him yesterday, he talked and even tried to share his favorite food in the world; mommy’s porkchops. Hikaru wasn’t going to be ignored and walked around and stood in front of his little brother again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Isu what’s upsetting you?”

“Go away.”

“Not until you tell me why you’re being so grumpy” Hikaru tapping his foot on the floor, waiting for an answer.

“Go away.”

“No.”

Isamu’s eye twitched, looking at his car as he didn’t even want to look in his brother, “go away.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong” Hikaru groans, “be a big boy and tell me instead of telling me to go away.”

“No…..go away.”

“Isamu Akaashi.”

Isamu was really starting to get angry, his whole body starting to shake, Hikaru unable to see the his beautiful green eyes darken until they were almost black. His father’s eye getting the same way when he gets upset, baring his teeth and let out a low growl. Hikaru took a step back as he’s never heard that sound coming from his sweet little brother.

“Isu-”

The small alpha grabbing the red car he was playing with, snapping at his dangerous gaze on the confused omega. He’s angry, wondering what is wrong with him that his brother is more loved than he is, hearing echos of how smart Hikaru was, and how much of a dumbass he was. He’s not a dumbass, he’s not weak, and he just wants to be SEEN that he’s not like that for once from his daddy.

“GO AWAY” the babysitter running and seeing what the small alpha was about to do, getting to the small child too late when he threw the car at Hikaru. The car hit the small omega on the forehead, the shock and pain taking him off guard as he fell backwards onto his bottom, feeling blood trickle down his forehead from where the car cut him open. He let tears roll down his cheeks as he watched the babysitter grab the small and angry alpha, dragging his off into the kitchen and started to scold and spank him.

Heart breaking when he heard Isamu just cry in reaction to the punishment.

The babysitter came running up to him with a small medical kit, dropping to her knees and started to clean off his wound, treating him as if he was the most fragile creature in the world. While she did so, she dialed Keiji’s number and told him what happened, cringing as he can hear his mother on the other side of the phone. His mother sounded worried, hearing that he was going to be there as soon as possible.

He looked over to his red and tear stained face little brother, making eye contact with him for a moment. Hikaru about to open his mouth to say something to his little brother when the small alpha stuck his nose up at him, turning around and hiding out in the kitchen.

‘Does he even like me?’

Hikaru letting himself cry his eyes out.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“You are free Semi” Nao cheered as he stood on his chair, stuffing some french fries in his mouth, holding a couple out for the blond omega to take a bite out of, Konoha sweeping in to eat it before Semi could. 

Nao looked personally offended.

“No eating my boyfriends fries” Nao jumping across the table and onto Konoha, taking the blond by surprise, Tobio and Semi smirking as they let the small alpha ‘punish’ Konoha for stealing his fries, “bad boy!”

“Help me” Konoha pleaded as Nao kept on smacking the older alpha.

Tobio shook his head, “my kid takes his food seriously, so I’m not responsible for what happens.”

Semi snorting as in reaction, “that my tough boyfriend.”

Nao starting to smack the blond harder in response.

“But I’m your boyfriend” Konoha whined as he squirmed in his seat, falling backwards in the chair, taking Nao down with him.

Semi eyes widen and was about to grab his crutches to check on the two of them, Tobio holding a hand out to sit in him down, “but Na-”

“Hold on” Tobio says as he stares intently at the spot where Konoha and Nao were previously at, unable but to feel slightly embarrassed that people in the restaurant were staring at them. He then looked down and pulled the table cover up and smirked when he saw Nao, the small alpha in a crouching position as he looked like he was going to try and ‘scare’ his mom.

“Gotcha” Tobio smiles, Semi looking at the mother and son duo with a big smile, then looking over at Konoha and wondered if he was ready for any kids anytime soon.

“Boo” Nao hopping onto his mother’s lap with a big smile, “you got me!”

“I almost didn’t” Tobio chuckles, then looking over to the alpha still on the floor, “you alright?”

Konoha stuck his thumb up in the air, “remind me to never again take his food again.”

“If it makes you feel somewhat better, Oikawa and Kuroo both learned the same way you did” Tobio says as he plays with the small alphas hair, the small alpha purring in his mother’s lap, purring louder when Semi started to play with his hair as well.

“He’s sure loving the attention” Konoha smirking as he sets himself back up.

“He’s an attention lover” Tobio snorts, “he’s definitely related to my brother.”

“No kidding” Konoha smirks, remembering how much Kuroo likes to stir the pot sometimes and escalate drama at work because he thinks it’s a bit funny, and attention always lead back to him as the one to spread it. He can see where he and Oikawa, when the brunette isn’t flirting with Tobio, can get along tremendously.

Pot stirrers.

How Tobio can put up with both of them almost all day on a daily bases is astounding.

“So how does it feel to be a free man” Tobio asks as he takes a fry Nao handed out to him, munching on it.

“Sheesh you’re making it sound like he just got out of prison” Konoha commented as he took a drink of his tea.

“It felt like I was” Semi groans, “I swear I was about to lose my mind with having to be helped with twenty-four seven, and not being able to get out of bed much at all unless it was to pee, but then I had to have someone help me every time.”

“Because every time I was there, you would always try and be sneaky and walk to the bathroom yourself, and fall over almost every single time” Konoha lightly kicking the omega’s leg, “you stubborn omega.”

“I’m not stubborn!”

Tobio rolled his eyes at his best friend in response.

“But I’m not!” 

“Babe” Konoha placing his hand over the blond omega’s, Nao eyeing their hands carefully, “yes you are.”

“Not you too” Semi grumbles as he crosses his arms over his now flat chest.

“Well you are” eyes going half lidded and smirked at his boyfriend, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaned back into the chair, “except when you and I make sweet love, then you are los-FUCK”

Semi whacking him with his crutch, ended up falling backwards in his chair again.

“Not in front of a five year old” Semi scolded as his face turned red as a tomato, Tobio looking at Konoha on the floor, hearing the alpha groan.

“Is this like a regular thing for you two” Tobio wrapping his lips around the straw and took a drink of the water, handing the glass to Nao to start drinking.

“Foreplay everyday” Konoha laughs as he stood up, Semi whacking him again, wincing in pain at his flustered boyfriend, wriggling his eyebrows up and down as being hit actually turning him on a bit, “you do realize how sexy I think you look when your hitting me or someone else right.”

Tobio slamming his hands over a confused Nao’s ears, “you get off on that?”

“Immensely and he knows it” Konoha smirking at the flustered blond, “what Oikawa is to your breasts, is to what I am when Semi gets aggressive.”

Both of the omega blushing at the thought of it.

Konoha just laughs and sits himself on the chair again, “but Semi is enjoying freedom.”

Semi nodded as he was glad that the alpha was changing the subject, actually starting to get a little turned on a bit, but couldn’t help but frown, “I’m going to have to text Tendou and talk to him about leaving the house keys under the rug” pointing to the blond, “because I’m going to need to grab my things at some point.”

Konoha nodding, “I would do it now when you’re in front of me, so that way you can’t pull the ‘I forgot’ card.”

Semi narrowing his eyes at him.

“Doll I know you still don’t even want to be in the same neighborhood as him, but you need to talk to him more about why he lied to you about not wanting kids all these years” Konoha giving the blond a stern look, “I’m not thrilled about you being near him at all either, the thought scares me actually, but the sooner you talk to him and get your stuff packed up, the better.”

Semi still having a hard time comprehending that the man he had been with for so many years, who claimed to love him, could hurt him so much. He can still feel the punch that took his Kazue away from him, wrapping his arms around his stomach in reaction and tried to not let the feeling of emptiness consume him.

“I still miss him so much.”

Nao hopped in his lap and hugged Semi, the omega holding the small child tightly. He felt so jealous of Tobio about already being able to have a family, kind of pissed off about that knowledge. But he knows he can’t let himself get angry, Tobio being nothing but loving and supportive and visited him almost everyday with Nao, let him and Nao talk and let him play pretend that the small alpha was his. This whole time Tobio has been good to him, making himself feel bad that he would harbor some negatives feelings against the younger omega. Feelings are still there and he wasn’t going to deny it to himself, he’s done a lot better on accepting his emotions and feelings ever since he realized that he actually has feelings for Konoha. But the negative feelings aren’t as strong right now due to Tobio helping him out. He swears he unintentionally makes faces at the younger omega sometimes, because Konoha will tell him to stop being jealous almost every time Tobio would leave the hospital.

Giving a small and thankful smile when Tobio rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Konoha gabbed his chair and sat himself next to the blond omega, wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist. He pulled Semi right up against him and grabbed the omega’s chin and tuned his head towards his, planting a soft kiss on the omega’s lips, Semi kissing him back.

“Be happy” Konoha smiles and pecked his lips, loving the red tint in the omega’s cheeks, still thinking it is cute that the omega still blushes when they kiss, “I love your smile.”

“You say that everyday” Semi mummers.

“Because I mean it” Konoha rubbing their noses against each others, “but do set up a time to talk with him on my day off, so that way I can be there with you.”

Semi nodded.

“And” leaning in and whispering in the omega’s ears, “if you’re interested in baby making, I will fuck you hard and fill you up if that will make you feel happy” sticking his tongue out, tracing the tip of his tongue along the omega’s ear, smirking as Semi shivered in reaction, “totally up to you.”

Semi gulped, really trying to not let himself get turned on right now, not with a kid in his lap and his best friend next to him.

Konoha pulled back from his blushing boyfriend and looked over at Tobio, giving them a sad smile. The alpha knowing what’s going through his mind, leaning over and ruffled Tobio’s hair, “soon you won’t have to hide anymore.”

“Hopefully soon.”

Semi and Konoha giving worried looks over to the omega; Semi wandering why Tobio seemed so…...depressed. Sure he had his moments were he would laugh and smile, but haven’t lasted long and just frowned almost the whole time. The only one of them that even make him smile is Nao.

The small alpha hopping back into his mother’s lap and rubbed his small swollen stomach, “little bubba is very happy momma!”

Tobio pecked him on the forehead as a small smile creeped on his lips, “yes he is.”

Semi leaned in and started to talk to Nao and Tobio, the older omega doing rubbing Tobio’s back and rubbed Tobio’s stomach as well. Konoha about to join them when he got a phone call; pecking Semi on the cheek and ruffled Tobio and Nao’s hair as he walked himself to the bathroom. He didn’t need any of the three to hear him on the phone, especially since Tobio made Konoha promise to not say anything about him being shoved into the supply closet and his mini meltdown, that he just wanted to come out and just have a good time. Konoha knowing he was going to get an earful from his overly protective boyfriend once he learns about it. He was already making peace with god in hopes that his ass might be saved by the aggressive omega.

“Yo, you find anything” Konoha answering as he entered the bathroom, checking each stall to make sure he was alone.

“Uh yeah and this stalking thing is a lot worse than we both thought” Futakuchi groaned as he heard rapid typing on a keyboard, the blond not knowing how in the hell this guy can type so fast.

“What do you mean by worse” Konoha looking into the mirror and brushed his hair back a bit with an annoyed expression, “how is that possible.”

“Well these two stalkers know what they are doing” Futakuchi responds, “like they know how to stay out of sight of the cameras, and when they do get caught on camera, they are always looking down or away or have their backs turned to the camera, like they made sure to stake the hotel beforehand before going on whatever mission they have with stalking Tobio.”

“Well are you digging through old footage from the past two to three months” Konoha questions as he leans against the wall; pissed off that these people know what they’re doing and not some amateurs, making this a lot more difficult on him and the brunette.

“That’s what I’m doing as we speak” Futakuchi responds, “and it’s fucking difficult since this place is always crawling with people. Like I’m looking through and scanning every face, and at this point it could be anyone. I’m looking for either two people walking together, but then the two people could have easily separated and both walked through the hallways at the same time. But then they could easily be traveling in a group of three people or more. And the times you’ve mentioned them to me you said you heard them and not smelled them, meaning they are smart enough to hide their scents; so we have no lead on what gender they could possibly be.”

This pissed the blond off and kicked the wall in frustration, “shit!”

“You’re telling me” Futakuchi grumbles, “right now I just know that the first and tenth floor seems to be their favorites, so the only lead I have at this point is that they might be staying on the first floor of the hotel. I say might because they move around a lot and never seem to stay in a room for no more than five hours, then they leave for a week, then they come back and have another room. To me they have a third party coming in and getting them their room, and that third part is always someone one different so I can’t pinpoint who this third party is, or at least they are dressed in very convincing disguises since I never see the same person more than once, so these assholes are smart and are thinking of everything, because we have no definite lead on who these people even look or smell like; just random guesses from footage of the past three months on who might be it. Like I can’t even trust that the room that I see them in will give me anything, they could easily have that third and/or possibly forth part staying in a room for occassions such as right now between the two of us getting snoopy, soon as we knock on the door it’s going to be that other random party that we can’t prove have anything to do with the stalking.”

Konoha pinched the bridge of his nose, “we got some sort of pros on our hands.”

“And I have an idea who might be behind it” Futakuchi growls.

“Who?”

“Not saying until I have more hardcore proof” the brunette sighs, “if it is the person who I’m thinking of that is behind this stalking, then it still wouldn’t tell me who he has hired to stalk Tobio since he’s smart enough to either have people who know the person they are stalking but still stay excellently hidden, or have people completely unknown to his targets and be able to stalk in plain sight.”

“So I’m hunting these sons of bitches tonight, I’m breaking the news to Oikawa, Kuroo and the others, especially after what you’re telling me since there is no way in hell I’m going to continue to let them keep doing this” Konoha kicking the back of his foot against the wall and bit his bottom lip, “and I’m going to demand who the hell sent them here to stalk Tobio.”

“You wouldn’t be able to.”

Konoha raised an eyebrow, “and why not?”

“If it is who I’m thinking of, then before he makes these deals with his lackeys, he always raises the stakes. Lots of money, but if you dare go against or even think about ratting him out in anyway, then whatever or whoever you love the most will be in danger.”

“Jesus christ who makes deals with someone like that?!”

“He knows how to spot the desperate dumbasses” Futakuchi sighs, “like he could easily be sending different people each time, or whoever he sends has different disguises as well, so you will have to be on the hunt for these people tonight before they leave for a week or so.”

“Oh I will” Konoha growls, “because I can’t stand this shit!”

“I can’t either and I’m trying everything I can to try to look for common clues” Futakuchi responds, “and the people who locked Tobio in the supply closet weren’t the people in the hoods.”

“What?!”

“I’m watching the video, and after they lock the door on him I can see their faces as clear as day” Futakuchi grunts, “but not even a minute passes by and one of the hooded figures come popping up, and I know they aren’t the same people as the ones that locked him in the closet, the shape of their bodies are too damn different to be the same people. But one of the hooded figures looks like he’s pressing his ear against the door and seems very upset, like he was about to open up the closet before the other figure came in and had to drag him away from the door, like they were fighting with each other a bit until they both look at the direction of the elevator at the same time and hid, then you popped in not even thirty seconds later.”

“So two sets of people” Konoha groans as he leaned and repeatedly hit his head against the wall, stopping and poked his head out of the bathroom, seeing Semi and Nao still playing with Tobio’s stomach; relieved to see Tobio smiling.

For now that is.

“Two sets…...this is bullshit.”

“It really is.”

 

-5:00 P.M-

 

“Isamu” Bokuto laying his head on the kitchen table of Keiji’s home, staring at the angry looking child as he was coloring, “why did you throw the car at your brother?”

Bokuto still shocked when he heard what happened, Keiji immediately sending him and Kuroo messages, both of them booking it to help the omega out. The babysitter was putting medicine on Hikaru’s head, the small omega crying so much that Kuroo went into full dad mode and took the medicine away from the babysitter and tended to Hikaru himself. Bokuto, while not happy about what the small alpha did to the omega, felt compelled to sit with the small guy, telling Keiji he will keep Isamu company while he tends to his house duties. He knows Kuroo is going to be stuck to Hikaru for the time they are here. He understands that Kuroo wants to be with his own child, but he feels like the fact that the raven haired alpha unintentionally ignoring, because he knows Kuroo doesn’t play mind games with children, Isamu and not checking on the small alpha is doing more harm than good. Isamu is as sweet as can be and the fact that Keiji got this worked up about it, means that Isamu hasn’t done anything like this before, and he took out whatever is bothering him on his big brother he seemed to worship.

So something is really troubling the tiny blond.

He would have seen if Tobio were to come over since Isamu is attached to the hip to the omega every time, but he didn’t want to interrupt Tobio’s day out with his best friend that they planned since they learned when Semi was going to be released. Plus if Tobio came, then Nao would have come as well, and he didn’t know if it would be a good idea to have him around Isamu when the he is still very much upset. They didn’t need Nao getting riled up either…...and he’s no fun to calm down.

“He don’t go away” Isamu responds as he continued coloring in his journal, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

“Why were you mad at him for not going away” Bokuto asks calmly as he took a drink of the water Keiji gave him, “from what Hikaru told me, you have been upset all day and he just wanted to cheer you up.”

Isamu frowned as he kept on coloring, “he won’t go away.”

“You want Hikaru to leave you alone” Bokuto tilting his head to the side as the small blond nodded his head, “why?”

“Daddy.”

Bokuto was left more confused by that answer, “your daddy?”

“And bubba’s daddy.”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow, even more confused as he looked down at the tiny alpha, “what did bubba’s daddy do?”

Isamu shook his head and just kept on coloring, the small alpha looking up at meeting Kuroo’s gaze. Kuroo looking at the small alpha and tried to search for the answers in the small alpha, seeing nothing but rage in those once bright eyes. Isamu started to tear up and looked back down at the paper he was coloring.

Leaving Kuroo confused.

Keiji off in the laundry room trying to not let his hormones get the best of him, trying to tell himself to not throw a pity party. But he can’t help but feel like he’s to blame, feeling like he’s a bad mother on allowing his children to live in such a toxic environment, that it was bound for one of the two of them to lash out. He’s sadly not surprised that Isamu was the one to break first, poor child is already emotional enough as it is, then with Junn’s expectations of how an alpha should act, then belittling the toddler. Before he thought Hikaru was getting the harsher treatment, and while Hikaru is getting treated like shit, in a way Isamu is getting more of Junn’s anger.

Isamu is still developing his reasoning skills at this point, and he can’t allow Isamu to learn that violence is the only way to solve his hurt. He can’t allow Hikaru to stay, the child is already a nervous wreck, the fact that Junn is belittling his child’s weight and depriving him of food is way too much more than he can handle. And he wasn’t going to allow Sakura to be born in this madness.

He needs to grow a pair and file for divorce.

His kids need out.

Keiji walked out with a load of laundry, kissing Isamu’s head and Bokuto’s cheek as he walked through the kitchen and into the living room; Bokuto becoming a blushing mess at the out of nowhere kiss. He gave a small smile at the omega beauty as he looked at his ass as he walked into the other room, looking over as Isamu growled at him, giving the small alpha a nervous laugh at the possessive look in his eye.

“So what are you drawing buddy?”

Keiji set the laundry basket on the living room table, looking over to see Hikaru napping in Kuroo’s lap and clinging onto the alpha’s jersey, Keiji glad that he’s stopped crying and looks somewhat at peace. Kuroo rocking the couch back and forth lightly, lightly grazing his fingers against the bandage on his son’s head. Keiji looking at the two on the couch, then looking at the two over in the kitchen talking and drawing; unable but to feel extremely grateful for the two of them.

Both are such good people.

Both patient.

Both good with kids.

Both so selfless, coming over to him without the slightest hesitation.

Keiji tearing up as he didn’t know how to choose…….he loves them both.

He loves them.

“Don’t cry nerd” Keiji looking at him, Kuroo looking up at him with a sad smile, “whatever decision you make is fine, as long as you’re happy.”

“Always a mind reader” Keiji chuckles as he wipes away his tears, “I’m too damn obvious when I’m pregnant.”

“Almost there though” Kuroo shrugs as he continues to rock the chair back and forth, “three weeks or less than you will have a break.”

“I hope” Keiji sighs, knowing if he doesn’t get out of this marriage with Junn, then he would become pregnant in less than a month.

Junn wanting to spread he seed out into the world.

“You seem to have a lot more on your mind than just picking between Bo and I” Kuroo scanning his face for the smallest of facial twitches, “I’m sure Isamu and Hikaru will be fine, just give them some time.”

“How can you seem so confident in your answers” Keiji starting to fold some of Isamu’s clothes.

“He was bound to show some anger, no one can be as happy as he is and not feel hurt” Kuroo giving a small frown, “my brother tries to pull that shit on me, Bokuto likes to do it to.”

“I do not” Bokuto whined.

“Yes you do owl” Kuroo responds and looked back at Keiji, “Isamu is human and he seems to be extremely vulnerable. Hikaru probably just picked a bad day to be pushy.”

“He’s your kid so I’m not surprised” Keiji’s lip twitching up as Kuroo chuckles.

“I can even deny it, we are pushy when we want our answers.”

“And he’s also the older sibling like you’re too” Keiji comments as he continues folding, “so he’s probably going to be very pushy like you are.”

“Not a completely bad thing” Kuroo lazily waving his hand lazily.

“Sometimes.”

“How rude” Kuroo whines as Bokuto laughs at him, Kuroo snapping his head around and pointed to the alpha, “shut it owl!”

“Make me kitty-cat” Bokuto pulling on his eye and stuck his tongue out, Isamu looking at the two of them with interest, tilting his head to the side.

“You know just because Daishou says it, doesn’t mean you should either!”

“It’s kind of fun to say” Bokuto laughs, “kitty-cat!”

“Please don’t start” Keiji rolling his eyes, both alphas smirking at the omega, “the last thing I need is for my home is to be a mess.”

Not unless he wants the shit beaten out of him.

“Fine fine” Kuroo sticking his tongue out at Bokuto real quick and turned his attention back to the omega and gave him a sweet smile, “your house, your rules.”

Keiji gave him a thankful smile and leaned on the couch for support, leaning down and kissing Kuroo’s cheek; the alpha blushing in reaction and looked at the omega with wide eyes. Keiji leaned down and kissed Hikaru’s forehead, the omega leaning up and walked back to the basket of clothes, this being the first time Kuroo felt the omega’s lips on his skin.

‘Still feels good.’

Keiji didn’t know why he did that, didn’t know he kissed Bokuto’s cheek either. 

He simply cannot fucking choose.

As Kuroo opened his mouth to say something is when they heard the front door open, Bokuto and Kuroo both taken back by just how scared Keiji seemed to get. That’s when they see a particularly handsome blond alpha with black streaks walk in through the front door, his bored expression immediately turned into one of anger; not happy that there are two grown alphas in the house with his omega. What angered him more was seeing the raven haired alpha sitting on his couch, not taking a rocket scientist to know that the raven haired alpha and Hikaru are father and son. 

He’s filled with rage.

But he plastered on a fake smile for the two of them and wrapped an arm around Keiji’s waist, “how are you two gentleman doing today?”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Oikawa grins as he sat the counter, drumming his fingers along the glass counter as he eyed all the jewelry with interest. 

“Come on come on” he says happily to himself, biting the inside of the cheek, really needing the man to hurry up so he can make it back before his omega. He drove a couple of hours away with Akinari to get this gift, knowing it was a smart idea if he needed to keep his engagement a secret. Akinari standing next to him as he eyed the crowd of people walking outside the store, sighing as he brushed some of his light brown hair back and started biting his nail.

“I’m ready to explode.”

“Why’s that” Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him, noticing his Papa has been on edge these past few weeks.

“I know Daishou is lying to me.”

‘Then Tobio will just take your punishment.’

“Do you know what’s going on with him” Oikawa frowns, Akinari looking at him as he continued, “because Daishou came by the hotel yesterday and was being all weird and…….intimidating.”

“Uh-huh” Akinari knowing the younger alpha will never admit if someone intimidates him, so the fact that Oikawa is flat out admitting that Daishou scared him a bit says something, “what did Suguru say?”

“Well Iwa-chan, Futakuchi and I” Akinari giving a small smirk that made Oikawa roll his eyes, “yes Futakuchi and I actually stood next to each other and agreed on something, sue me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Uhhhhh” Oikawa groans, “anyway we went to talk to him, and then he tried to blow is off.”

Akinari nodding.

“He’s…...you know what I need you to see the video” Oikawa states, “because you can read him the best out of all of us since he has a lot of the same ticks as Seiji.”

Akinari, “what video?”

“I’ve come to learn that druggie has been secretly tapping us with the little pin he always wears, an-”

“He’s been what?!”

“Look I was very pissed off about it at first ok” Oikawa holding his hands up in surrender, “like invasion of privacy and consent shit, believe me I chewed him out about it, even though Iwaizumi knew something was up way before I knew about it…..part of the reason why he was so damn quiet in the first place every time Daishou and druggie walked into a room.”

“Does Daishou know about it?”

“Druggie said no” Oikawa answers, “he didn’t say anything to anyone until yesterday.”

“Huh” Akinari looking up and sticking his tongue out in thought, “does explain why when Futakuchi and I stalk your cousin, that he’s never holding a camera.”

“You’re stalking” Oikawa giving him an amused smile at the shorter alpha, “don’t you have work or something?”

“I do work” Akinari sticking his tongue out at the alpha, “I own many business and many hotels you know, how do you think I’m good friends with Daichi’s father and was able to let you live there for free?”

“School?”

“Tsk tsk” Akinari wagging a finger at him and then pulled on his ear, Oikawa whining and pulled on it harshly, “you really need to pay attention more.”

“I have been lately” Oikawa winced as the shorter alpha was able to bring him eye level with him.

“Not good enough” the older alpha sings as he gives one more harsh tug on his ear before letting go, “but I’ve met with Daichi’s father through business meetings and whatnot.”

“I was just asking” Tooru rubbing his ear, “sometimes it seems like you don’t work.”

“Well I do” poking the younger alpha’s forehead, “but yes, Futakuchi and I are trying to figure out what the fuck is going on with Suguru.”

“So everyone is just suspicious of him huh?”

“Well he’s not exactly bothering on trying to hide it from anyone unless cameras are around” Akinari sighs, really wanting to know what’s going on so he can help him out and rebuild a relationship with him again, knowing he didn’t handle the situation with Hisahito the best, “Futakuchi is obsessed that his buddy is not talking to him anymore, and I’m obsessed and pissed off as to why he threw a book at me.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, getting violent definitely not a good sign.

And threatening his fiance.

Ignoring everyone.

‘What’s next’ Oikawa thought to himself as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, ‘fucking someone he shouldn’t be fucking?’

Now that he thought about it with everything going on…..it’s wouldn’t be impossible.

“But yeah, Iwaizumi, and a few of us are going to druggie’s to watch videos he has, and I think since you are in on this with us, that you should come watch with us.”

Akinari nodded, “just call me when you do ok, because I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.”

“Same here” Oikawa agreed, beaming when the man came up with a tiny box.

“My apologies that it took too long sir” the man bowing his head.

“Oh no you’re fine, I’m just glad it’s not lost” Oikawa smiling as he eyed the ring, picking up the small box from the man’s hand and bowed his head back, looking at Akinari with glee, “thank you so much for doing this for me!”

“I still think it is way too damn early” Akinari patting the younger man’s back softly, smiling as Oikawa opened the small box to show a beautiful sapphire ring, the ring having the shape of the moon on the day he first met Tobio after the eye shop, remembering because he couldn’t stop staring at the night sky, “but I do admit that he’s good for you and you’re good for him.”

Oikawa beaming at the ring and held it to his chest, “I love it” looking at Akinari with worry, “what if he doesn’t?”

Akinari snorted and ruffled his hair, really glad that Oikawa found someone like Tobio, “don’t worry, he will.”

 

-6:00 P.M.-

 

“So Osamu, do you agree?”

The alpha looked at Tooru, really creeped out by that smile that never ceases to leave his face. But the plan that the alpha is extremely enticing, he wasn’t going to lie, and the man is a man of his word and has proven that time and time again. The alpha was loving this, loving this sense of purpose this alpha was giving him. He loves Kita and all, but staying in the gang for the rest of his life wasn’t for him. Tooru promises sex, riches and a cozy home. Even offering him a powerful position as long as their plan succeeds.

Only one thing though.

Something has to be done about Atsumu.

And while he did love his brother…...he couldn’t let the blond fuck up what they have because of his feelings towards Tobio. The alpha is letting his feelings run him over again like they did in the past, and it would only be a matter of time before his brother takes him down with him.

And Osamu can admit it to himself…...he’s selfish. He wants what he wants in life…..and he doesn’t care who he has to fuck over to get it. He made the condition that his brother wont get hurt, beaten up he will deal with, but nothing more and Tooru agreed. But they needed a way to keep Atsumu from running his mouth, he can start drama with everyone else, but it can’t be with Tooru. They both sent Atsumu out to cool off after seeing Tobio getting hurt by the immature and vindictive Kunimi and the pansy Kindaichi, Atsumu starting to feel more like shit after hearing the omega start having a breakdown. It took him and Tooru a bit to think of a plan, and Osamu admitted that he wasn’t the biggest fan of it at first, but the more he thought about it, the more easier it seemed to make on him. He wasn’t expecting to have smooth sailings for a while, but he did expect to have that prize at the end of the journey.

And he will take out anyone who gets in his way.

Osamu gave a rare smile, looking at poor Daishou sitting on his hands and knees in the tempting and revealing black dress. Tooru pulling on a chain a bit that was attached to the collar around the amega’s neck, the amega looking so embarrassed in his predicament. He had to admit that Daishou looked hot.

“I agree.”

Tooru grinned like a mad man, yanking on the chain harshly, choking Daishou for a bit as he was forced on his back. Tooru sitting down on the floor and grabbed the amega’s knees, Tooru giving Daishou a harsh slap across the cheek as he fought back, trying to keep his legs closed.

“Spread them or I will do more than just slap you.”

Daishou didn’t want this, didn’t want to be used as a sex toy. He was basically a bargaining chip at this point, no rights to his own body, the brunette telling him that he was his property and that he can do whatever he wanted with him. Just as long as Tooru verbally agrees to have someone fuck him, than they can.

Daishou took a deep breath as he slowly opened his legs up, wondering what he did to deserve this torture. Tooru leaning down and softly kissed the amega’s lips, grinning at the scared expression on his face.

“Be a good boy and make your alpha happy” Tooru cooed as he gently traced his finger on the mark her left on the young man, “he will make you feel good as long as you don’t fight back…...do it for me so you won’t get punished.”

Daishou unable to stop shaking and just nodded his head, knowing he has no chance to escape, “yes alpha.”

“Good boy” Tooru cooed as he held the amega’s legs wide open, all laid out for Osamu, “he’s all yours.”

“He doesn’t seem comfortable” Osamu feeling bad for the scared and pregnant amega.

“He always is at first, but he’s part of the prize along with the others” Tooru smiles, Daishou wincing as Tooru spread his legs out wider, Osamu unable to stop looking at the amega, “but he’s mine and I’m willing to share.”

Daishou stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression as Osamu came closer to him, knowing one way or another Tooru was going to make Osamu fuck him. What Tooru wants, Tooru gets.

‘All I am is property.’

 

-8:00 P.M.-

 

Junn slammed Keiji to the wall, the omega screaming and crying as the alpha tried to raise his dress up, “NO ONE LEAVES ME!”

“STOP IT” Keiji trying to fight off the alpha, Keiji breaking it to the alpha that he wants to leave him not too long after Bokuto and Kuroo left, Keiji knowing he needed to get the two of them out of the house as soon as possible, knowing Junn will try something the longer they stayed. Keiji not wanting the two of them dragged in this mess.

“YOU WON’T FUCKING LEAVE” Junn sticking his hand in the omega’s underwear, the omega thrashing more in his hold, his other hand wrapped around his throat, “YOU FUCKING SLUT FOR SLEEPING WITH THOSE TWO!”

Keiji cried, not going to even try and deny it since he did cheat on him with Bokuto, “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME IN FRONT OF THE KIDS AGAIN PLEASE!”

“NO, THEY NEED TO LEARN WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS WHEN THEY DISOBEY!”

“Please don’t hurt mommy” Isamu growls as he stepped closer to the fighting adults, Keiji’s eyes widening in fear for his kid, Junn glaring daggers at his son, “mommy has been good!”

“Isu go to your room” Keiji pleaded as he dug his hand into the alpha’s pants, willingly to let himself get fucked as long as his kid is safe, stroking his cock, feeling disgusted he’s doing it in front of his three and seven year old, “Junn baby, fuck me and teach me a lesson please!”

Junn was about to snap his attention back to the omega, but Isamu wasn’t finished, “let go of my mommy!”

“Isamu please” Keiji begged, looking at Hikaru not too far behind him, “take your brother to bed now!”

Hikaru was losing it, tears unable to stop pouring down his cheeks as he walked up to Isamu, “Isu lets go!”

“Go away” Isamu snapped at Hikaru as he kept his eyes on his father and mother, not wanting to see his mommy cry no more, getting tired of all the screaming and hitting on daily bases, and stepped closer to the couple, “stop now!”

“Isamu, listen to mommy and please go to bed” Keiji not liking the dangerous glint in Junn’s eyes, starting to kiss the alphas cheek and neck, leaving hickeys and direct the alphas’ focus back onto him, “Hikaru, you and your brother to bed now!”

He’s never seen his mom this worked up before, Hikaru not getting a good feeling about this too, grabbing his brother’s hand.

He didn’t like that.

“I SAID GO AWAY” Isamu screaming and he snapped his head around, slamming his fist into Hikaru’s cheek, Hikaru slamming onto his back and cupped his cheek. The smaller omega starting to cry harder that his little brother hates him. He had a hard time getting up in his weak state, not getting enough food in his system doing a number on him. 

Keiji shoved the alpha off of him and ran up to Hikaru, crying harder as he saw his child in so much pain and held onto the screaming omega. He snapped his head at Isamu, the small alpha looking at his mother while crying as well, the omega not knowing what he’s kid problem is, but clearly it’s from stress.

Stress from this nightmare.

“Isamu why did you do that” Keiji grabbing his child’s chin to force him to look at him in the eyes, “you hurt Hikaru!”

Isamu started to cry harder, “don’t hate me mommy, don’t hate me like daddy!”

“I w-will never hate you” Keiji staring at his son’s agony, two of his kids are in pain…...in pain because he’s not getting them out of here. Pain from this abusive alpha.

“I’M SORRY MOMMY!”

Keiji was about to embrace the small alpha, holding his arms out to the omega, knowing that at this point all Isamu wanted is a hug. But Junn had other plans, the blond alpha smacking Keiji across the cheek, wrapping an arm around Isamu’s throat and yanked him up in the air. 

“You think you’re going to get off this easily you little dumbass” Junn screamed at his screaming child, “daddy is going to show you punishment that I give to your mommy when he disobeys!”

Keiji eyes widen and put Hikaru down and runs towards the alpha, “NO DON’T!”

Isamu looking at the omega as Junn stomped to a random bedroom, nothing but pure fear written all over the child’s face, “MOMMY!” 

“PLEASE TAKE IT OUT ON ME!”

Junn stopping to punch Keiji on the face, sending the omega to the floor, “he needs to learn” slamming and locking the door as Keiji ran up to it again.

Keiji is losing it. 

“MOMMY!” 

“STOP SQUIRMING YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

Keiji throwing punches and kicks to the door as he tried to get it, panic and anger starting to overcome him as he heard his child’s screaming in agony. 

“STOP IT!”

Keiji running and grabbing a whole bunch of random objects, trying to hit the doorknob with all of his strength, trying to get the door open. The more his child screamed, the more angrier he got.

“MOMMY!”

“STOP HURTING HIM” Keiji pleaded, Hikaru leaning against the wall with his hands covering his ears, balling his eyes out and curled himself into a ball.

Needing everything to just stop.

“MOMMY” this scream louder and gut wrenching than the others, the small alpha unable to stop screaming in agony at this point.

Keiji finally snapped.

Keiji running up and grabbing a metal pole they had hanging on the wall by the fireplace, kicking the door open and not even thinking twice to slam the pole on Junn’s back. Junn shouting out in pain and fell to the ground from the hit. Keiji looking over to see a battered and bruised Isamu, his whole body black and blue, seeing shoe marks on the small alpha’s now damaged hand.

Remembering the pain he felt when Junn stomped on his hand like that.

It would have been ten times worse for Isamu.

Keiji turned his attention to Junn, and before the alpha realized what the omega was doing, Keiji repeatedly slammed the bar onto him.

“YOU CAN BEAT ME!”

Slam!

“YOU CAN RAPE ME!”

Slam!

“YOU CAN DO ALMOST ANYTHING UNDER THE SUN TO ME!”

Slam!

“BUT THE ONE FUCKING THING I CANNOT ALLOW!”

Slam!

“IS YOU LAYING A FUCKING HAND ON MY BABIES!”

Keiji just letting out an ear piercing scream as he couldn’t stop hitting the alpha, unable to stop hitting him until all his energy is almost gone. He wanted to do more, but he took one look at his beaten child, he knew he had to go. Keiji dropping the bloodied bar on the floor, the alpha still alive, but he won’t be able to get up to hurt his babies anytime soon. Keiji breathing heavily and he embraced the small alpha, Isamu crying out in pain at the movement, balling his little eyes out as he clung onto his mom for dear life with his good hand. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you” Keiji cried as he hurried himself out of the room, “Hikaru.”

The small omega snapping his head up to his mother, his hands having blood splatters in him, starting to cry harder at his bloodied and bruised little brother.

“Come on, we need to go now!”

Hikaru didn’t have to be told twice, Keiji grabbing his phone and car keys off of the counter and got his two children out of the house. He hurried up to the van, telling Hikaru to buckle himself and his little brother up. Keiji slammed open the door to the drivers seat, starting the car up and handing Hikaru the phone.

“Call daddy and Bokuto now, if they don’t pick up then call uncle Tobio, tell them we are going to the hospital!”

Hikaru didn’t say anything else and dialed his dad’s number.

Before Keiji pulled out the driveway is when he felt something wet run down his legs. Eyes widening as he felt familiar sharp pain, the same fucking cramping, letting out a cry in pain, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly.

Sakura is coming.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Nao skipped into the hotel with a big smile on his face, running up to the front desk to go over and say hi to Kenma. As he stood behind a couple people, knowing his momma told him to stand and wait patiently until he was done, a couple of unknown strangers came over to him. He looked up and saw two dark haired strangers looking down at him, one looked shocked, the other one glaring at him. 

Nao didn’t like the one glaring at him.

“So you’re the whore’s brat” the one glaring at him commented.

Nao didn’t like him.

“My momma’s name is Tobio” Nao snarled as he stood in a fighting stance, getting ready to throw down with anyone.

The glaring omega squatted down and flicked Nao’s forehead, the alpha not liking at that and bit his finger in response. The omega stood up shouted in pain, kicking the child in retaliation, Kindaichi snapping at Kunimi and was about to drag Kunimi away, Tobio seemed to have popped out of nowhere, throwing a punch at the omega before Kindaichi and Kenma could stop him. Nao tried to run and attack Kunimi, but Tobio wasn’t letting him get closer to his kid and grabbed his child by the back of his shirt.

“Momma he hit me” Nao snarled as he tried to run over to the omega, Tobio not letting him.

“You’re going nowhere near him” Tobio snarled, no one, and he means no one, will lay a fucking hand on his kid. He lifted Nao’s shirt up as Konoha and Semi come in, the alpha carrying his boyfriend in, Tobio growling as he saw a bruise already starting to form on his stomach.

Tobio shoving Konoha away when he tried to hold Tobio back.

Kenma already calling up Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s rooms. 

Konoha lucky the lobby was empty at this point. The three of them were just walking and talking, thinking that there was no harm in letting Nao run in to say hello, that there is no issue. Tobio has let him do it before, so he thought it was alright now.

Boy was he wrong.

And by the look in Tobio’s eyes, there was going to be a blood bath.

“So what is your fucking problem” Tobio snapped as he stomped over to the omega, having to holding back a smile as he saw the omega’s finger bleeding from when Nao bit him, “my kid has nothing to do with what’s going on between us!”

“You’re kid just fucking bit me you fucking whore” Kunimi screamed as he shoved Kindaichi away as he failed to try and hold him back.

Konoha and Semi growling at the comment, holding Semi back as he just got out of the hospital, setting his fuming boyfriend in one of the chairs. Not having him falling over with a bad back and a broken leg. He then was about to put his two cents and started to walk over to the fuming omega, but halted his movements when he heard some shuffling not too far from them. He looked from the corner of his eyes and spotted one of the hooded figures hiding behind the bar area; grinning as he thought this son of a bitch was making it easier on him.

“What happened in high school has nothing to do with my child” Tobio’s eyes black, ready to rip Kunimi’s head off, Nao standing right behind his mom, “quit being such an immature and insecure bitch and face the facts that your ex willingly cheated on you!”

“You seduced him!”

Semi was so confused, staring angerly at the omega calling his best friend a whore and a bitch, about to open his mouth when Konoha snapped and shook his head at him.

Pissing off the blond omega even more, but trusted Konoha’s judgment.

“I fucking did not” Tobio snarled as he started to stomp his way closer to Kunimi, “I can’t believe you still believe those lies!”

“They weren’t lies you alpha stealing whore!”

“He’s not a whore” Oikawa shouting as he sprinted down the stairs, Kuroo and Bokuto running in and staring wide eyed at the two familiar faces, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both standing in front of of the fuming omega, “who the hell are you two assholes?”

“Oh Tobio” Kunimi smirks, “I’m going to take it that you sleep with all of them?”

‘Whore’

‘Whore.’

‘Whore.’

“Kunimi and Kindaichi” Kuroo snapped before Oikawa and Tobio could snap, “get out.”

“You’re not our captain anymore Kuroo” Kunimi spat as he kept on glaring at Tobio, “kind of a stab in the back to leave our school and volleyball team to follow your alpha stealing brother around.”

“HUH” Kuroo standing right in front of his brother and looked down at Kunimi with his trademark shit eating grin, although deep down he was ready to strangle this dumb idiot for fucking with hurt brother. Kuroo taking a wild stab that these two idiots are the main reasons why his brother has been depressed for nearly two days now.

“Seems like someone is still blaming their short comings on an innocent” grabbing his bother’s hand behind his and gave it a squeeze, Oikawa and Iwaizumi looking at the brothers in confusion. Bokuto watching Konoha slowly inch himself to the bar area, raising an eyebrow, “my brother had been nothing but good to the both of you and the moment he really needed you” Kuroo’s eyes turning slightly red, “you fucking bullied him without mercy, made is life so fucking miserable that he thought running away was his only escape.”

Oikawa snapped his attention to his fiance, having to hold back from being overly affectionate in public, heart aching as Tobio was starting to tear up. Iwaizumi looking at Tobio and then at the two strangers, just as confused and lost at what to do about all of this as Oikawa was.

Semi wishing he didn’t have a broken leg so he could attack the strangers for attacking his best friend.

“He should slit his wrist again and save himself, you” Kunimi looking at Nao behind his mother’s leg, Kunimi too pissed off to know what’s flying out of his mouth, “and saved his annoying brat and bastered child in his stomach the trouble of having a whore of a mother like him!”

Tobio shoving and lunging at Kunimi on the ground ,tackling him to the ground and didn’t waste time time throwing fists. He was getting so fucking tired of this bullshit, too tired and angry that he can never escape this hell. 

Kindaichi tried to grab Tobio and throw him off of the omega, but Iwaizumi didn’t waste time to get in the younger alpha’s way, no way in hell he’s letting this guy touch Tobio. Kuroo and Oikawa grabbing Tobio and pulled him off, the omega thrashing his body and whining in their hold.

“Let me at him” Tobio screamed, “I WANT TO SEE HIM BLEED MORE FOR MESSING WITH MY CHILD!” 

“Tobio you need to calm down” Kuroo and Oikawa shouting at him, Bokuto grabbing Nao before the small guy could follow his mother’s lead on trying to beat up the bloodied and bruised omega.

Before Tobio could respond to them, Konoha screamed ‘GOTCHA’ at the top of his lungs, diving behind the bar, taking everyone by surprise. All of them staring at the blond struggling with the person behind the bar, Tobio and Kuroo tilting their head to the side as they thought they heard a familiar voice. Tobio’s heart pounding in his chest when Konoha flipped the same hooded figure over the bar, the blond pouncing on him him before he could escape. The other hooded figure slowly snuck himself out.

“Lets see what we got here stalker” Konoha ripping the hood off of the person’s head.

Tobio’s eyes blacken.

Kuroo’s eyes turn red.

And Bokuto going into panic mode as he knew all hell was going to break loose.

Atsumu locking eyes with Tobio, the blond giving a nervous chuckle and feeling nothing but fear as he knew what was about to happen.

“Hey Tobio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be flashbacks (mostly Tobio's) in the next chapter!!


	18. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. Tobio and Kuroo have a meltdown. Keiji goes into labor on the side of the road. Tobio tells what happened that night. Daishou is angry.
> 
> And some self-Indulgent Bloopers XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for putting up with me again!! But here I go, and I promise I'm working on getting this up earlier in the day!!
> 
> Thank you animefangirl25 for sharing more ideas and calming down my anxiety XD <3  
> Also thank you Cutie_chan, Katisaburnt_taquito, Toshoh and many others that I will list after I get this posted up! Love you all so much!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!! <3 <3 
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Rape Scene, Language, Violence***

-Flashback-

 

“Brother” Tobio calls out as he walks by the shower room, one that was made for the university’s guests as it was close to their room, peaking in to see it was just his brother in the room by himself, Kuroo with just a towel around his waist that showed off his lean and well toned body, “I left my shorts in the locker room and I’m going to go get it, because I’m not going to remember before we leave early in the morning.”

Kuroo was about to take off his towel and hop in the shower when Tobio spoke up, looking over his little brother with a raised eyebrow, “you seriously left your shorts in the locker room?”

“Well I assumed I did” the omega’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment, “it’s one of the new ones mom bought for me before we came here.”

“Those ones” Kuroo rolling his eyes at his brother’s forgetfulness sometimes, “you know mom will be mad if you don’t come back with those right?”

“I know she will and that’s why I’m about to do, all I wanted to do was tell you in case I’m not back at the room before you get out of the shower” Tobio groaned as he looked at the floor and shoved his fists in his pocket, “no need to remind me about my stupidity.”

“You’re not stupid” Kuroo chuckles as he walks up and ruffles his little brother’s hair with a smile, Tobio giving a small pout, “you know I’m giving you a hard time.”

“That’s you love to do” Tobio grumbles.

Kuroo snickered, “you know it’s because I care.”

“And you’ve been telling me you care about me since I could comprehend words.”

“And that’s because I mean it” Kuroo engulfing his little brother in a hug, Tobio not liking it one bit and struggled to get out of his hold, failing miserably.

“DAMN IT LET GO” Tobio yells as he squirms, his brother laughing his ass off as he wouldn’t let go, “YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE HUGS!”

“And you know that knowledge that I have doesn’t stop me” the alpha sings as Tobio slowly and with all of his strength, tries to escape the bathroom as he drags his brother on the floor.

“I can’t stand you sometimes you know that” Tobio panting heavily as he grabs onto the door leading exiting the bathroom, trying to pull himself forward as his brother pulls him back, looking behind him while his brother is wearing a shit eating grin.

“Someone has been slacking” Kuroo taunts as he lifts and pulls on his brother’s legs, making it near impossible for him to move forward as he it now hanging in the air, his knuckles turning white as he hung onto the doorknob for dear life, “do we need to go over our fighting again?”

“I’m not in the mood to do our rough housing” Tobio whined, “all I came in here was to tell you I’m going to be looking for my shorts, not trying to punch the ever living shit out of each other!”

“But come on you do have to admit that you like having a reason to punch me every now and then” Kuroo comments as he gives a harsh pull.

Tobio gritted his teeth and was unable to deny it, “where’s Bokuto when you need him?!”

“He got kicked out” Kuroo laughs, “well…...more like chased out, as soon as they discovered that he was here he made a run for it, you should have been there as he screamed at the top of his lungs ‘YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE’, then the idiot proceeded to jump out a window and sprained his ankle, got lucky that it was nothing more than that from how high he jumped, but then again he landed on someone who was just walking around with his friend around outside and got chased by that guy, so that saved him from fucking up his ankle.”

Remembering Bokuto texting him that the guy he fell on was just minding his own business and was just checking out the college, then in Bokuto came and fell on top that guy that broke his fall. Guy had wavy brown hair and an annoying whiny voice, and that was coming from someone loud and annoying as Bokuto, his friend chasing him along with the brunette as well so he didn’t kill the white haired alpha; remembering Bokuto managing to hide himself high up on the tree and lost them.

“Dear god what is wrong with him?”

“A lot, but there is a lot wrong with me and that’s why we get along so well” Kuroo laughing at his brother’s facial expression, “yes I don’t know how we are related either.”

“Uhhhhh, let me go grab my shorts” Tobio flailing his legs behind him.

“Not until you tell me I’m the best big brother in the world!”

“You’re fucking delusional if you think I’m going to say that” Tobio snorted.

“Come on little brother, I’m not letting go until you do” Kuroo grinned as his brother looked behind him with a glare, “that stare scare others, but it has no effect on me.”

Intimidating, but he’s grown to getting used to being glared at all the time by the omega.

Or anyone since he just loves pissing people off in general.

“I’m not giving up you persistent cat!”

“Hey” Kuroo whines, “just because that snake thinks that he can call me that doesn’t me-”

Tobio kicking him in the stomach that knocked the wind out of him, Tobio grunting in pain as he was dropped on his stomach, unable to hold onto the doorknob anymore. Tobio jumped up and shook off the small pain, ripping the towel off of the alpha’s waist, leaving him naked on the tiled floor. Tobio then running out with the towel, Kuroo whining behind him.

“That’s my only towel you asshole!”

“Sucks to be you” Tobio says before running out, smirking as he heard his brother complain on how he doesn’t have his phone on him.

‘Serves him right.’

He slowed his pace and walked around for a bit, throwing the towel off to the side of the hallway. He looked around at the hallways as he walked, taking in the how large and nice the building looked, bright red walls with a whole bunch of different motivational posters and banners used during games. Different school events all spread out everywhere, thinking that the University of Tokyo would be a good place to come over for their amazing volleyball team by just how much stuff is hanging around their walls; so many events the club hosts, looking over and seeing that seniors here host a dance where they can bring their own partner…...he didn’t have an interest in these dances but couldn’t help but smile at all the smiling faces on the wall from the pictures of the previous years.

He wonders what it would be like to be in a relationship; would the dances mean something to him then? He never really liked how he looks and other alphas and betas just seemed to want to ignore him the moment he got brave enough to look and make ‘small talk’…….if blushing like crazy and then saying nice pants to the beta wearing their school uniform, where everyone except the girls, wore the same damn pants……..if that counts as small talk. His brother, Kunimi and Kindaichi were still laughing their ass off about that. He gave up on ‘making the first move’ so to speak; figuring no one had any interest in him at that point if he was talked down like he was stupid, not telling his brother that the beta third year said; ‘you either have good looks or you’re smart’. Which just upset him even more. His brother keeps telling him that he could have any alpha and beta he wanted, but he preferred to have him hold off on putting his ‘moves’ on anyone until college; saying that, not all alpha’s, but a good portion of them are looking for a mate by that point. Especially third years.

He told his brother to not worry about it; then proceeded to wallow in self pity when he went to sleep that night.

He just sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets in his sweatpants, whistling as he knows starting in his second year next year he was going to have to start looking and applying, internally groaning as that was just more added stress; but he’s tolerating it if it means he can be a professional volleyball player. And he thought that this would be one of the best places to apply. One of the best in the country and he wanted in, he knows his brother applied to this place and would be very surprised if his brother didn’t make it; highly skilled volleyball player and extremely good at academics as he was at the top of his class. Tobio still unable to think a guy at the top of his class can be such a dumbass, but then again he knew he shouldn’t be thinking this way to begin with since he’s not the best when it comes to his classes. Volleyball and art classes were the only two things that interested him and excelled in, and he didn’t see a point and putting in effort in any of his other classes. But he knew he couldn’t get into the university with bad grades, and his mother and brother shove that thinking down his throat every chance they get.

‘Be like Kuroo’ his mom says and continues to gush, ‘you’re brother is at top of the class..’

“Kuroo is so great, he’s so handsome, so smart, so cool, so amazing, like oh my god he’s the best son in the world that you should be more like your brother” Tobio using a high pitch voice as he mocked his mother as he walks up the locker room doors, knowing how much his mother just loves her baby alpha, unable to help but role his eyes at the thought, “why can’t you put down your volleyball, paint and makeup and come over and be a stupid fucking science nerd like your amazing bother, like science is going to get him somewhere in life, painting is more of a hobby, you should be just like him and blah blah blah blah BLAH BLAH BLAH!”

He stuck his tongue out in disgust, he loves his brother, but dear lord he wanted to tell his brother to stop showing off so their mom can stop pestering him. 

He frowns, wishing Keiji was still here……..at least he didn’t judge him like his mom.

His heart aching at the thought.

He places his hand against the door and pushed it open, being hit by the light and that took him off guard, normally no one is down here at this time. He then figured someone left the lights on as he pushed the door open, shrugging and figured he could just turn them off when he leaves. He looked around the locker room for a bit, looking up and down and all around, getting extremely irritated that he couldn’t find it, even looking in spots where he thought it would be nearly impossible to drop them just because he manages to do the stupidest shit, really not wanting to hear it from his mother on how he pretty much just wasted her money.

And he wasn’t going to get pissed at her for getting mad at him about that.

“Are you looking for this gorgeous?”

Tobio jumped at the sound, snapping his head around to see the one guy he’s been trying to avoid this whole week; Atsumu Miya. A handsome blond alpha wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was a little lose in him, but overall Tobio can see the outline of his muscles……..and Tobio bit his bottom lip as he liked he was seeing. He always did think he was good looking, but never stood to actually LOOK at him since he was too busy avoiding being near him, since he did find the staring to be quiet uncomfortable; he had to hold back from drooling a bit. He wore black shorts that rested right above his knees, showing off his nicely toned legs. He was giving him an oddly charming lopsided grin, his big eyes half lidded, leaning against the locker while twirling his shorts around his finger.

Tobio could hear alarm bells going off in his head, telling him this guy was nothing but trouble and that he should listen to his brother like he’s been doing this whole week. His brother told him that he can see it in this alpha’s eyes that he wants to sleep with him, and for once he was listening to him just because he didn’t want to be touched inappropriately again. He can simply turn around and walk out of the locker room, and just hurry up and take the shower he usually likes to do right before he goes to bed.

But he has his shorts that his mother bought for him.

But he really didn’t want to go near the alpha.

But he needed them.

But god damn it he really didn’t want to hear his mother nag at him on how he keeps losing shit.

All Tobio could do is blush, “I-uh…..”

Atsumu gives a small chuckle, “are you shy?”

His voice is kind of deep, but not too deep.

His face turns a darker shade of red and stood up straight, “n-no!”

“I mean it’s fine if you are, you look extremely cute blushing right now” Atsumu looking at the omega with amusement, “it would just surprise me since you seem so confident and headstrong when you play volleyball is all.”

‘I’m cute?’

“I-I’m n-not” Tobio stutters as he takes a step back.

Atsumu saw him take a step back, his smirk starting to morph into a frown, the alpha not wanting to miss his only opportunity to talk with the beauty before they all go home the next day.

“You sure seem like it” still twirling the shorts on his finger.

‘I need the shorts’ Tobio biting down on his bottom lip harder, ‘but damn it if I just want to go…...but oh god he’s getting more attractive the more I stare at him and I can’t look away!’

He didn’t know why this guy made him a stuttering mess. He knows the few experiences he’s had trying to talk to alphas and betas he’s been a mess then, but at least he could manage to spit out something stupid and random, right now he’s having a very hard time even forming complete sentences.

“Are you ok Tobio?”

He feels like he’s about to explode with embarrassment as he was about to think this guy is just going to look at him as if he’s stupid, like he’s not worth it.

‘Worth what…...why do I care what he thinks about me?’

Atsumu takes a step closer, the omega in front of him being a cute mess, but was really wondering if he was alright. Tobio looked like he was wanting to pass out at any moment, the alpha wondering to himself if taking his shorts and surprising him was a bad idea. He didn’t know he was this scary, on the volleyball court he makes himself out to be intimidating and that he should be feared, but he wasn’t trying anything now.

He felt like he was fucking up his first good impression.

Tobio just stared at him for a moment longer, really feeling like he was just going to be a waste of this alpha’s time.

‘Fuck it, I will get yelled at tomorrow at home.’

Tobio pivoted his feet and turned his body around, too embarrassed about all of this. He was about to burst through the doors when Atsumu was suddenly right behind him, grabbing a wrist and with nothing but panic written all over his face, Tobio about to punch him in the face out of sheer panic. The blond pulling Tobio towards him and cupped his cheeks, slamming his lips on the omega’s, Tobio’s eyes widening as he spark he felt between the two of them. His lips felt soft against his, how they felt so right, feeling something inside of him heating up…….something…..some longing he never knew was empty being fulfilled. He loved this attention from Atsumu and craved more, closing his eyes and kissed him back and ignored everything in him telling him this wasn’t a good idea.

‘How bad can this be?’

He felt the alpha smile against his lips, giving a pleased hum as he pressed his lips harder against the omega’s, hands sliding down and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and pressed their heated bodies against each others. The kiss quickly turned intense, Tobio opening his mouth and the alpha’s tongue immediately slipped right in, his tongue exploring and memorizing the omega’s mouth, the alpha loving this sweet taste the omega has to him and couldn’t get enough, getting turned on even more as the omega let out a soft moan in his mouth. He wanted to taste as much of the omega as much as possible, and he pulled away and let go of Tobio’s waist and intertwined their fingers, both of them panting and not saying a word, just staring into their both intense gazes as Atsumu guided the omega towards the lockers, gently setting the omega against the locker.

“I want to hold you” Atsumu mutters as he wraps his arms around his waist again and leans in again, his lips lightly grazing the omega’s ear, fingers itching to go lower as they rested on his back, “may I pick you up?”

This sent a shiver down his spine and let out a shaky breath, sweating a bit from the alpha’s heat radiating onto him, “y-yes.”

Atsumu smiled and lowered his hands onto Tobio’s bottom and gave them a small squeeze, the omega squeaking in reaction.

Atsumu chuckles as he bent his knees a bit, cupping the omega’s thighs, “you sound so cute.”

“I-I’m not c-cute” Tobio stutters as he looks at the alpha as his couldn’t stop blushing.

“I beg to differ” Atsumu cupping the omega’s thighs and lifted him up with ease, “wrap your legs around me” the alpha orders as he held the omega against the locker.

Tobio followed his orders and wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Both of their bodies pressed up against each others, Atsumu not wasting time as he raised a hand and grabbed his cheeks, licking his lips at the beauty in his hold, red cheeks and looking at him through half lidded eyes, loving the omega’s slim yet muscular figure pressed up against his muscular body. The smell of the omega is intoxicating to him; beautiful omega, beautiful figure, beautiful scent and he makes such beautiful noises out of his mouth.

And he’s kissing him.

He could have any alpha in the world, alphas that are considered more attractive than he is; but he’s kissing him back. He’s allowing him to be up and close to him. This omega just makes his life seem to have meaning in his otherwise meaningless life with no direction in life. He had volleyball, but he felt empty when he isn’t playing volleyball…...that is until he laid eyes on Tobio. Just looking at the omega gave him some sort of hope, some sort of relief…...some meaning.

“I want to taste ALL of you” Atsumu purrs as he leans in closer until their lips were lightly touching, “open your mouth wide.”

The omega didn’t know what the alpha wanted to do, but he nodded and complied. He opened his mouth wide, Atsumu grabbing the omega’s chin and tilted his head back until his was looking at the ceiling, the alpha sticking out his long tongue and wiggled it a bit as if to show off to the omega. Tobio licking his bottom lip at the sight, Atsumu jamming his tongue into the omega’s mouth, Tobio taken back and gripped the alpha’s shirt as he felt his tongue go farther back than before, unable but to help but moan loudly at the feeling of the alpha trying to claim every inch of his mouth; swearing he could feel the alpha’s tongue at the back of his throat. He moved his tongue along the alpha’s, the alpha now moaning as he moved his tongue along Tobio’s, the omega loving how good Atsumu tasted, something about having this alpha’s tongue in his mouth, the taste and the overall feeling of his wet tongue dancing along with his turned him on. Atsumu lips then caught the omega’s tongue, pulling back and forth and started sucking on his tongue, Tobio’s thighs twitching as he loved this, loving how hard the alpha was sucking, the sounds it made due to the alpha’s harsh sucking as he hallowed his cheeks around his tongue. This feeling made the omega clench on the alphas shirt tighter, his hips moving on their own accord and rubbed his clothed and hardening cock against the alpha’s stomach. In return Atsumu moaned louder, his hands sliding under Tobio’s shirt and rubbed his rough hands all over the omegas stomach and back gently; pulling back with a POP as he released the omega’s tongue.

“You taste delicious” Atsumu panted as he looked at the younger man, pecking his lips and looked down to see the omega turned on and smirked, “someone likes having their tongue played with.”

“S-shut up” Tobio looking away while blushing wildly, “…..I’ve never had someone kiss me like that….”

“No one huh” Atsumu pursing his lips as he kept rubbing the omega’s body, Tobio leaning into the touch, “a beautiful omega like yourself hasn’t been kissed like that, what kind of alphas have you been with that don’t give you that sort of pleasure.”

“Quit calling me beautiful” Tobio looking back up at him, “I’m not, and I haven’t really been with an alpha or beta before…...”

Not unless he counts what happened before he father went to jail, Tobio shaking his head to push those memories back.

“You are extremely beautiful so what I say is honest” Atsumu stated, finding it interesting how this omega didn’t seem to think so, raising an eyebrow at the younger man in his hold, “and you haven’t been with an alpha before?”

Tobio’s face turns as red as a tomato as he looked nothing but ashamed that he hasn’t had a boyfriend before, “no…..”

“Wait so…..” Atsumu’s heart starting to pound in his chest, “…...you’re a virgin?”

Tobio bowed his head and was just waiting for the blond to drop him, “….yes.”

Atsumu is on cloud nine, maybe thinking at some point that he might be his first…….because he wants to see more of the omega, “are you waiting until you find the one?”

Tobio nodded as he still didn’t look up, “yeah…..if that day even comes.”

“Why do you say that, I think you will find someone, you’re beautiful and seem like a very nice person from what I’ve noticed.” 

“Tch, I’m not nice” Tobio rolling his eyes and set the back of his head against the lockers, “ask people I used to go to middle school with….I can’t even flirt right to save my life.”

Atsumu tilted his head to the side, “well so far I think you are, and how do you flirt?”

“Last time I ‘flirted’, if you can even call it that, was a couple of months ago” Tobio sighing as he still felt embarrassed by all of that, “I told a guy he had nice pants…….at school…...I was wearing the same pants as him.”

Atsumu busted out laughing, Tobio hitting him on the arms and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “it’s not funny!”

“Tobio it is hilarious” Tobio unable but to think that this alpha has a beautiful smile, one that can light up a room, one that Tobio couldn’t help but smile in reaction, Atsumu wiping his tears of joy from his eyes, “god that is so cute that I can pinch your cheeks!”

“Don’t do that.”

“Oh I won’t, but damn it all if I were him I would have kissed you in response, that is so freaking cute” the blond kissing his cheek, “what did the moron say since you said you haven’t went out with anyone?”

Tobio tensed up in his hold, “it really doesn’t matter…..” 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes a bit, “what did he say?”

“You know I just met you a-”

“And you let me touch you and shove my tongue down your throat” Tobio covering his face with his hands as he felt his face heat up even more, still being able to taste the blond, “and I’m holding you as I speak so I think we’ve gotten personal enough for me to ask you, and I would like to know what he said to you that seems to have upset you.”

“You’re so persistent.”

“I’m an alpha, what can I say” the blond shrugging his shoulders as he grabs Tobio’s hands and saw the omega’s eyes scrunched closed, unable but to help snort, “and you’re so stubborn, now tell me.”

Tobio knew he couldn’t get out of this and sighed, but refused to open his eyes, “he said that you…..that you can e-either be beautiful or smart…..and didn’t want to give me a chance since I’m stupid.”

Tobio opened one eye to see a pissed off alpha, looking extremely agitated at what came out of his mouth, “really?”

The omega nodded.

“Take me to him so I can punch his lights out for saying that rude shit to you” Atsumu unable to comprehend what a royal dumbass that man is for not only refusing a nice, beautiful and smart omega, he also called him stupid, “I don’t like that shit, judging people before you get to know them…...stupid fucking alpha.”

“Beta actually” Tobio corrected and let out a sigh.

“You like betas as well?”

“Well yeah….I mean I prefer alphas, but I have found some betas attractive” Tobio explains as he looked at the alpha’s bulging biceps, “but alphas are a lot more well built and…..” face turning red again, “…...and I like that….a lot.”

Atsumu’s sees that omega drooling over his biceps, feeling his ego inflate a bit as the beauty was eyeing him, “and I prefer omegas…..an omega beauty like you with stunning dark blue eyes I can get lost in” placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips, “a stunning body that I can hold in my hands” kissing him again and grazed his fingernails along his hot and smooth skin, “kissable lips and knows how to use his tongue very well….” 

Tobio let himself sink into the loving words coming out of the alpha’s mouth, the way he was handling him with care and treating him as if he was delicate, like something that can easily break if he were to let go. His low growl as he says these sweet things about him, really doing something for Tobio that made him crave the alpha, willing to be able to talk and kiss that alpha all the time if he could.

‘Why did I try to avoid him?’

They both started to kiss each other again, Tobio deciding to get a little brave and stick his tongue in the alpha’s mouth before the alpha could with him, the blond pleasantly surprised that the omega was getting a little aggressive. But that’s how he liked, an omega with a little fire in him, making him even more attracted to the younger man, he allowed the omega to claim every inch of his mouth, moaning as he felt the omega’s tongue graze against his skin. He then intertwined their fingers together, deepening their kiss, the two of them unwilling to separate their lips, pushing the back of Tobio’s head against the lockers and jammed his tongue in the omega’s mouth again, both of them both clawing at each other as their kissing became intense again.

When Atsumu was about to try and slip off the omega’s t-shirt, they both heard a ringing, Tobio turning his head to break the kiss, much to Atsumu’s disappointment. Tobio licked a little of the saliva the belonged to the alpha off the corner of his lips, Atsumu cock hardening up even more, the omega looking up at the alpha as he felt his harden cock right up against his bottom with a raised eyebrow.

Now it was time for Atsumu to blush.

“What brother” Tobio groaned as he picked up the phone, the blond rolling his eyes as of course it was the omega’s annoying older brother, being able to picture the alpha and his white haired friend constantly getting in his way to talk to the beautiful omega.

‘Of course.’

“Yes I’m fine…….yes I did find the shorts in the locker room” Tobio nodding as he unwrapped his legs from the alpha’s waist, Atsumu helping him down despite still wanting to hold the raven haired omega, “I got lost.”

Atsumu laughed at the lie, Tobio raising an eyebrow at him and slapped his hands over the alpha’s mouth, “I was chatting with one of the janitors.”

The blond hearing an ‘oh really’ on the other side from his older brother.

“Yes really, I was looking at this banner that looked interesting” Tobio actually really liking that large white banner with a whole bunch of designs on it, “…..yes I was actually about to head back you paranoid asshole, I’m fine.”

Atsumu smiling when he saw Tobio give a small one.

“I know you worry but we are safe in the school and I know you don’t want to lose me too and I promise that I’m on my way back, sorry I’m staying out when it is in the middle of the night, but I’m showering first ‘dad’” Tobio really needing to take care of his problem and to get the blond’s scent off of him, “and I’m not grabbing you a snack from the vending machine, you asked for it when I told you to not hug me dumbass!”

Atsumu had to bite the his bottom lip from laughing.

“Ok fine I will grab you some snickers, and I swear to god don’t you dare say ‘you’re not you when you’re hungry’ or I will eat the snickers in front of your face and laugh” hear Kuroo whine on the other side, Tobio hanging up the phone in the middle of the whining.

“Interesting brother you got” Atsumu chuckles as Tobio took his hand off of his mouth, “got an interesting one at home too.”

“A brother yourself huh” Tobio straightening himself out, “didn’t know that.”

“Yeah he’s quiet interesting” Atsumu chuckles, “he’s a little on the strange side but I love him.”

“Glad to know that I’m not the only one with an interesting brother” comments as he shuffles his feet back and forth nervously, “I uh…..I have to go.”

Atsumu frowned, really wanting to make out with the omega more, but he had a feeling Kuroo wouldn’t like seeing him on top of the omega, smirking and dug through his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He he handed the paper and shorts he picked up from the floor, to the omega, leaning down a bit and placed a small kiss on the omega’s lips, needing to taste him one more time, hoping that it won’t be too long before he’s with the omega again.

“You really taste good” Atsumu smiles as he pulls away, Tobio blushing again at the comment, he then pointed to the paper he gave the omega, “that’s my number, I would love for you to text me as soon as you get the chance; I love talking and kissing you.”

Tobio looked down at the paper, his heart fluttering when he actually saw a phone number on it, with a little heart next to it, Tobio now thinking that he didn’t lose his shorts after all,“why?”

“I like you and would love to talk to you more” Atsumu snorted, “believe it or not anyone would be lucky to hang out with you, so the guy who rejected you is a royal dumbass.”

His heart fluttering even more.

“Now go and take your shower before I’m tempted to kiss you again” Atsumu winking as he headed to the bathrooms in the locker room, “I got to go and take care of this before I head back into the room, might as well so you and I aren’t walking in together” giving a nervous chuckle as he pointed to his bulge in his shorts.

Tobio nodded as he felt his face heat up as he walked up to the door, making eye contact right before he pushed open the door, “I will text you soon.”

Atsumu smiled, “look forward to it.”

Tobio sprinted down the hallway with the biggest smile on his face, heart pounding in his chest that he actually has someone that likes him. Someone likes to kiss him, and actually TALK to him. This is such a new thrill for him, this made him feel…...not so empty. He entered the shower and quickly stripped himself, hopping in the shower and was glad that he was all alone, touching his hardening cock; licking his lips as he pictured the alpha staring at him with the seductive look, purring into his ear about how beautiful he is. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily as he jacked himself off, pulling on his cock with such need and vigor, getting closer and closer to the edge as he felt the alpha’s hands touching him, the heat that emitted from the alpha started to suffocate him…..but in the good way. It didn’t take him long to cum, sliding down on his butt, this being the first time he’s felt so GOOD. He liked the alpha touching him, but he knew small touching was the farthest he was going to go. Being extremely intimate scared him to no end.

Hopefully the alpha won’t ask him of that.

He went and bought him and his brother some candy from the vending machine. He slowly walked into the dark room were most of everyone was asleep, looking over to see that Kuroo had turned his head and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Tobio walked over to his sleeping bag next to his brother’s, handing him his snickers and whispered, “told you I would be back.”

“Took you long” Kuroo giving his little brother a sleepy smile, Tobio wishing he would have been just have went to sleep instead of waiting on him, taking a bite of his candy, “thank you.”

“Go to sleep for the love of god” Tobio awkwardly scratching the back of his brother’s ear, knowing this would help him calm down, knowing his older brother had a hard time going to sleep sometimes when he got himself worked up. This was his way of calming him down, the raven haired alpha purring and gave a content smile.

He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, “thank you little brother.”

Tobio gave a small smile, taking his brother’s candy and stuck it in the alpha’s bag next to the sleeping bag, pulling up the blanket over him, “you’re welcome big brother.”

He then looked over to Atsumu’s sleeping bag, seeing the alpha lying there staring at him with that creepy stare. Creepy yet endearing, locking eyes with the blond. He then pulled out his phone and added the alpha’s phone number, looking up at the alpha and he took a bite of his candy as he sent the message. The alpha giving him that big and bright smile that lit up the dark room, pulling out his phone to read the message;

‘I like talking and kissing you too, and I would like to get to know you better.’

 

-End Of Flashback-

Saturday December 3rd: 8:30 P.M.

 

“Hey Tobio.”

The only sound that was being made were the heavy breathing of Tobio and Kuroo, Oikawa noticing just how out of it the two of them looked. Both looked out of touch, Tobio looking like he’s seeing the devil himself, and Kuroo looked like he was about to strike his prey. 

Kunimi stared wide eyed at the Atsumu, this being the first time he’s seen the alpha since he broke up with him, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, “Asu?!”

Atsumu looked at him with a not so pleased expression, not fond of the omega right now due to harassing the pregnant omega, “hi.”

“Hi…” Kunimi giving the blond a look, eye twitching, “that’s all?”

Atsumu nodding before he looked at the blue eyed omega standing in front of him, feeling nothing but pure guilt by how terrified he looked. Kunimi not looking pleased as he saw the alpha looking at Tobio, raising an eyebrow at Tobio who looked not so pleased with Atsumu being here; Kunimi assuming that he was about to be called out for being a rapist.

Bokuto looking between the siblings, knowing Kuroo was more than likely going to attack, grabbing the back of his shirt. He pulled on Iwaizumi’s shirt and nodded to Kuroo, Iwaizumi confused, but went and grabbed the pissed off alpha as well; knowing this can’t end well with how nervous Bokuto looked and how…….demonic Kuroo looked.

Konoha kneeling down as he grabbed the held onto the back of his jacket, Atsumu staring wide eyed at an angry looking Konoha; the older blond glaring daggers that actually scaring the shit out of Atsumu. Harshly whispering as he kept on eye on Semi sitting and making sure he was safe, then looking at Tobio and Kuroo and wondering what’s going on with them;

“Why are you here and not with Kita?”

“It’s a long story” Atsumu whispering back with forcing a smile.

“Why are you spying on my pregnant friend Tobio?”

“I-uh” looking back at the petrified beauty, “I…...know him….”

“Everyone knows him from the ne-”

“I used to….date him.”

Konoha snapped his head at the omega, ‘what?!’

He then looked at Kuroo, the look on his face being compared to the look when he saw Daizo raping his brother.

‘Oh shit.’

“Tobio” Oikawa standing himself in front of the omega, trying to block the view of the blond, “look at me, what’s wrong?”

Tobio didn’t say a thing, violently shaking and tears forming, Oikawa unable to know what to do and not knowing was driving him insane. His fiance is doing it again…...he’s leaving him hanging and he was about to; looking at Iwaizumi for help.

“Tobio” Iwaizumi says softly, fingers tightening as Kuroo took one step forward, “you need to tell us what’s wrong.”

His distress scent nearly knocking everyone off of their feet.

Tobio didn’t say a thing, lost in thoughts of the memories of that night. Trying to will himself to think of the good times to try and not break in front of everyone, remembering how much he used to love the memory of when they first talked to each other. But then it gets shattered of as Atsumu crawled on top of him, holding down his thrashing legs as he took of his underwear.

A tear rolls down his cheek.

Atsumu staring at the omega…...knowing he did this…...he caused the omega so much fear…..so much pain and suffering.

“Tobio” Semi calls out, moving on his crutches to get a little closer, Konoha eyeing his boyfriend carefully to make sure he doesn’t fall over again, “you’re alright, just breath.”

‘Tobio, if you relax and take it than it will feel amazing’ being able to feel the alpha hot breath against his neck.

“Tobio” Oikawa says as he reaches for the omega’s hand.

‘You’re mine’ he could hear the alpha scream at him, forcing his legs wide open as he thrashed legs, ‘you promised to marry me’ lining himself up against the omega’s entrance.

Tobio blinked, hyperventilating as he saw Atsumu on top of him again, looking around to see he was on the same grass, the leaves rustling as the cool air blew. Remembering the scents flying around, the scent of food, the many scents of the plethora of people attending the carnival, the loud cheers and screaming teenagers and little children were making, despite the distance Atsumu put between them and the festivities, they all sounded so close. So close yet so far away. If the fireworks weren’t going off, than he would have been heard by someone that was willing to help him and not run off, run off and leaving him to be violated. Remembering how beautiful the stars looked that night as the fireworks blasted in the air, making the stars look extra brighter than usual. Tobio always thinking ever since Nao was born, how Nao and Tooru came from the stars since Atsumu came in him. The stars seemed to be extra brighter when the alpha spilled his seed in him. That the twins weren’t Atsumu’s, that Nao and Tooru were made from the stars and were sent down so they can help brighten up his dark world, to help him cope. To bring him meaning to his life after he was raped.

But one of those beautiful stars was taken away from him.

The thought making more tears run down his cheeks, his body shaking even more as Atsumu whispered the words right before he entered him, feeling his lips pressed up against his ear. 

Feeling the suffocating scent of Atsumu fill his lungs.

Oikawa touching his hands as the words played in his mind.

‘I love you.’

Tobio lost it.

Tobio let out an ear piercing scream as soon as Oikawa touched his hand, Tobio dropping to his knees and slammed his hands over his ears, Oikawa eyes widening at the pure terror on his face and jolted back, everyone except Kuroo jumping at the sound coming out of the omega’s mouth. This scream broke the straw on the camels back for the raven haired alpha, the thought of his little brother screaming like this that night, screaming for help that never came, Tobio was being raped while he was out at the carnival having a grand ole time. Kuroo easily escaped Bokuto’s and Iwaizumi’s grips as they were distracted by Tobio’s scream, taking advantage of Konoha being distracted and shoved him away from Atsumu, Atsumu accepting his fate and scrunched his eyes shut and just waiting for the beating he knows he has coming, Kuroo grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him outside.

“Go get Kuroo” Kenma snapped from behind the desk as he picked up his phone, narrowing his eyes at Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Konoha, “this is bottled up emotions he’s had for years and he will not know when to stop, go get him, the rest of us has Tobio!”

The three alphas nodded and sprinted at after Kuroo.

Oikawa tried to reach out for Tobio, the omega slapping his hands away from him, “I DON’T WANT IT!”

“I’m not here to hurt you beautiful” Oikawa trying to stay as calm as he could, the omega looking at him with black holes, tear stained black holes, “whoever hurt you isn’t here an-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Semi picked up a crying Nao, clinging onto the blond omega for dear life, frightened that his momma was acting sad and his uncle acting scary and attacking his friend. The tension he can feel from his mother was too much for him and balled his little eyes out, staring at his mom backing away from everyone else that was still in the building. He didn’t know what he can do to help see his mom smile. Semi clinging onto him and calmly said soothing words to him as he rubbed his back, looking at his best friend with wide eyes; never seeing him this petrified since being raped by Daizo.

He felt so useless. 

“Tobio you have to believe me that I’m not going to hurt you” Oikawa pleaded as he took a step towards the pregnant omega, Tobio wrapping his arms around his swollen stomach, “I just want to help you!”

“No one helped me” Tobio cried, looking at Kindaichi behind the alpha and pointed, “you saw, you saw what had happened, I looked at you for help and you left me!”

Kunimi, who was terrified and confused about what was going on, looked at Kindaichi with confusion, “what is he talking about?”

Kindaichi looking like he was about to run for the hills, paling as he didn’t know how to respond.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the younger alpha behind him, making a mental note to scream and beat him later, right now his main priority, especially since Kuroo is out of it, is to make sure Tobio doesn’t go anywhere and calm down. Needs to make sure Tobio doesn’t stress himself out so much that he harms himself and the baby in anyway, needing Tobio to understand that he isn’t going to leave him.

Frustrating Oikawa to no end.

“I’m here now to help you” Oikawa taking a step forward as Tobio took a step back, needing to make sure he keeps pace with his fiance, “I need you to understand that I lo-” turning to see Kenma on the phone with his eyes narrowed at him, knowing this Kunimi and Kindaichi behind him don’t know about their relationship, pissing him off that he can’t say all the things he needs to say, “I really care for you as your best friend!”

He needs to get Tobio alone.

“NO ONE WAS THERE” Tobio cried, losing balance and started to fall backwards, Oikawa being there to catch his fiance as soon as he falls by his hands. Tobio didn’t like that at all, still seeing Atsumu standing in front of him, and as Oikawa pulls the omega towards him he swung. Oikawa known he should have seen it coming, but in the moment he pulled the omega towards him all he was concerned about was that he wasn’t going to get hurt, so in a matter of seconds Tobio punched him in the nose; knowing from getting punched by the omega previously from the volleyball therapy, and for knocking Tendou out cold that he’s got a mean right hook. The force of the punch sending him on his back, Tobio wasting no time running down the hallway.

“No stay here and calm Nao down” Oikawa ordered Semi and the blond was about to run after the omega, the blond narrowing his eyes as Oikawa stood up, wiping his nose as he felt blood run down it, “watch these two assholes” pointing to Kunimi and Kindaichi, both of them too shocked to comment on the name calling.

Semi frowned and held Nao tighter, but nodded.

“I will save your momma Nao” Oikawa says as he runs after the omega, Nao nodding in Semi’s hold.

“Will he get my momma” Nao still crying as he buried his head in the blond’s chest.

“Yes he will sweetheart” Semi limping as fast as he could towards the two assholes who started all of this, no doubt that Oikawa will get his best friend “he will keep momma safe.”

Oikawa ran after his fiance at top speed, knowing he was going to need all of his energy as possible to catch the quick omega. He squinted to see what Tobio was doing, panicking when he saw the him grabbing onto the side door leading to the outside. He picked up his pace and breathed heavily, not slowing down in time and ended up tackling Tobio, pivoting their positions as quick as he could and he ended up slamming into the door. Oikawa making sure to grab onto the omega’s hand as he bounced off the door, dragging the still panicking omega to the ground.

“LET GO!”

“I WILL NOT YOU STUBBORN OMEGA” Oikawa shouted back as he gripped onto Tobio’s hand tighter, “SNAP OUT OF IT, IT’S ME!”

“I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE AND NOT BE HURT BY YOU ATSUMU” Tobio cried as he tried to rip his hand out of the alpha’s grip, Oikawa noticing how he was keeping his legs crossed as he scooted himself back on the floor.

Oikawa’s eye twitching as he remembered his conversation with Kuroo, how his fiance was violated even before Daizo.

That’s when it hit him.

This blond.

His fiance knew this blond.

He’s scared shitless of the blond.

He was ‘fine’ before this, wondering if the two people who pissed off Tobio beforehand had a part in this. He did point to the alpha and say he didn’t help him.

And Kuroo looked like he was going to murder the blond, he looked way more pissed off than he’s seen him before.

His heart breaking at the traumatized omega in front of him.

“Tobio I just want to hold you” Oikawa giving him a sad smile, unable to ward off the tears running down his cheeks, gripping onto the omega’s hand tighter.

“NO” the omega shouted at him and yanked his hand out of the tight grip, Oikawa’s growling at the action. Tobio hopping back onto his feet, the brunette kept on forgetting just how athletic his fiance is, and the adrenaline and fear pumping through his system was making this extra difficult. Tobio sprinted towards the elevator, Oikawa face planting as soon as the doors closed on him, punching the doors in frustration; looking up at the stairwell and sighed. He came to the conclusion that Tobio was going to go to the one spot that was going to make him feel safe, assuming that he was going to head to their room.

On the tenth floor.

And Tobio is using the only elevator.

“Round two” Oikawa sighs, taking a deep breath and slammed the door open, sprinting up the stairs. 

“We better cuddle after all of this” he whines to himself as he sprints up the stairs, feeling gross as he felt sweat pour down his neck and back, really wondering if he’s been slacking on his running. His hands grabbing onto the railing to help pull himself up, his legs starting to feel heavy with each flight he reaches; but he didn’t stop. He knew he needed to push through as he knew Tobio needed him…...or at least someone to show that his mind is playing tricks on him.

He needed to be there for him.

He reached the tenth floor and kicked open the door to the stairwell, having to hold himself up against the wall to keep from falling over from exhaustion. He was gasping for air as he forced himself to sprint to Kuroo’s room, dropping the card on the floor as he pulled it out, growling in reaction and painfully squatted down to pick it up, sliding the card and swung the door open. He looked around and his heart started pounding, not seeing the sight of his fiance, running up to the closet to see if he’s hiding in there, looking behind the omega’s clothes on the hangers to see he wasn’t there. 

“No no no no no” Oikawa starting to panic and turned to the bathroom, slamming it open to see Tobio wasn’t in here either, “no no no no no no” running to Kuroo and Bokuto’s bed and dropped to his knees to look under them, feeling tears coming down harder when there wasn’t a sight to be seen of the omega. He jumped up and desperately threw blankets, pillows, clothes, shoes and many other things in a feeble attempt to see if the omega would pop out anywhere. Each thing he threw, each time he didn’t see the omega was another punch in the gut, hurt that the omega was going to leave him.

Feeling like a shit alpha because he can’t even please omega.

“I’m sorry Tobio” Oikawa cried as he tossed a random volleyball at the wall, looking down to see a picture of Nao when he first started walked, Tobio saying it’s one of his favorites since Nao was smiling so big. How looking at the picture always helped him when he was near his son, even Oikawa couldn’t deny it as he gave a small smile, the happy little alpha just makes anyone want to smile. He picked up the picture and set in his wallet, setting his wallet back into his pocket, hoping he can find the omega and give it to him.

He decided to leave the room and keep on looking when he heard a loud crashing sound, Oikawa snapping his head in the direction of the crash, eyes widening when he realized it came from his room. He heard the familiar crying, the brunette feeling dumb for not remembering that Tobio has a key card to his room, sprinting out of the room and wondering what the hell the omega is doing, taking out his key card to his room and opened his room. 

“Beautiful I heard crashing sounds” Oikawa called as he opened the door, closing it behind him and just got crying in response, are you ok?”

“GO AWAY!”

“I’m not going anywhere” Oikawa taking a few steps forward and looked at the bathroom, raising his eyebrow as he heard his fiance move around in there, “I’m here to protect you.”

“You hurt me!”

“I didn’t do shit because I’m not Atsumu” Oikawa whined, hoping his whining might do the trick this time “I’m your fiance Tooru Oikawa, and you’re my beautiful and amazing omega Tobio Kuroo.”

“You don’t sound like him” Tobio shuffling around the bathroom, Oikawa eyes twitching in frustration, needing to keep himself calm as Tobio is too out of touch to just snap out of it by him whining, grabbing the handle and slowly opened the bathroom, “I JUST WANT OIKAWA, BUT HE ISN’T HERE!”

‘He still wants me’ Oikawa crying even more.

“I SAT ON HIS BED TO WAIT FOR HIM, BUT HE’S NOT HERE!”

‘Yes I am.’

“I WANT HIM, I MISS AND LOVE HIM SO MUCH, BUT HE PROBABLY RAN AWAY FROM ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!”

‘He said it’ Oikawa crying even more with a sad smile, ‘he said he loves me.’

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO” Tobio cried, “OIKAWA, KUROO AND EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE!”

“I’m here Tobio” Oikawa slamming the door open, sad smile morphing into a horror at the scene before him. The bathroom is a huge mess, everything thrown all over the floor, mouth wash spilled all over the floor, the nice glass vase that was given as a gift from a random omega at school, gifts being the normal after every volleyball game, is shattered all over the floor. Tobio huddling himself in the corner of the bathroom with one of the shards of glass in his hands, holding the glass up against his wrist, right above the nasty looking scar on his left wrist. 

 

-

 

“I FUCKING HATE YOU” Kuroo screamed as he slammed Atsumu against the brick wall, the blond letting out a shout in pain as his head slammed against the wall, Kuroo holding the alpha against the wall and didn’t waste time as he slammed his fist onto the alpha’s face. Atsumu didn’t fight back and took it, knowing damn well he deserves it, knowing Kuroo was doing what an alpha was supposed to do if a loved one gets attacked, he would do the same if his brother or Kita were to be hurt in this sort of fashion.

He made Tobio petrified to begin with, he hurt the beautiful omega in the worst way possible. Then he added more salt in the wound when he lied to Kunimi, now seeing how much worse things had gotten for Tobio…..he made Tobio lose his friends. He’s to blame for the omega’s hurt.

“YOU FUCKING HURT HIM” Kuroo setting both of his hands on the blond’s throat, starting to squeeze, “AND I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL EVERY OUNCE OF HIS FUCKING PAIN!”

Atsumu started to claw at the raven haired alpha’s hands, starting to gasp for air, seeing nothing but red in the angry alpha’s eyes. Kuroo giving a sadistic smile as he saw the blond pleading, stewing in the anger for over six years, six years of wondering what it would feel like to murder someone. Then the shit with Daizo just put him more on edge.

And here he is…….actually being given the chance.

“NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE BROTHER!”

“AND I’M NOT HAVING YOUR ASS THROWN IN JAIL” Iwaizumi snaps as he, Konoha and Bokuto all grab onto the pissed off alpha, the three of them throwing him off of the Atsumu. Atsumu dropped onto the ground and wiped the tears that had formed while trying to rip the alpha off of him, coughing and breathing heavily; looking around to see where his brother went. His eyes widening when he saw Tooru sitting in a drivers seat of his van not too far behind the Kuroo and the others, giving him an evil smile, his arms wrapped around Daishou’s shoulder, the amega sitting next to him in the passengers seat with a blond wig and some makeup on, looking at him with a raised eyebrow; giving him a smile. Osamu in the back seat with the same look of indifference on his face, his eyes widening even more when he saw duck tape on his brother’s mouth, Osamu lifting his hands up and saw that his hands were tied together. Seeing Daishou, who seemed miserable the whole time he was around him and Tooru, was seeming to be pleased with what is going on, and he actually seemed to look a lot more intimidating than Tooru. He was about to call out to the couple in the van, but Tooru drove off with Daishou smiling wider and waved as Tooru sped away.

“Those sons of bitches” Atsumu freaking out that his brother was being taken away while all tied up like that, wondering what the fuck that crazy psychotic couple were going to do to his older twin. He would go and run after them, but with Kuroo, Bokuto, Konoha and another alpha he didn’t know his name, he wouldn’t be able to take no more than two steps. 

“Atsumu” Konoha growls as he walks up to him, hands on his hips and staring down at him, Kuroo being held to the ground by the other two alphas, “why the fuck are you here?”

“The answer to your question will be none of your business” Atsumu snaps as he rubs his neck, “I don’t have to answer to you, you’re not working with Kita anymore so it doesn’t fucking matter.”

“Did Kita send you and Osamu here” Konoha pulling out a knife out of nowhere and squatted down and set the knife right up against the other blond’s throat, the other three alpha’s staring wide eyed at Konoha’s sudden action, Atsumu glaring up at the blond’s intimidating and intense demonic eyes, “I have video of two hooded people stalking my dear pregnant friend Tobio, and I know the other hooded person is your brother if you’re one of them.”

“HE’S BEEN WHAT” Kuroo snaps as he glared daggers at Atsumu, Bokuto and Iwaizumi putting more pressure on the raven haired alpha’s back to hold him down.

Atsumu’s looked up at Konoha in shock, “Kita has no part in this, he has no idea what I’m even doing; he’s at his home with his child and his second one on the way. And even if Kita were to be doing this, you wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on him and you know it.”

Konoha hated it when he’s right, Kita is almost untouchable, especially if Suna was around him. 

“Then who sent you here?”

Atsumu would say, especially with being dumped by Tooru and Daishou with his kidnapped brother. But he knew Tooru is dangerous, he can still see the alpha that tried to rape Tobio at the hospital, seeing his bloody, beaten and burned body…...the three B’s as Tooru calls it. Daishou was holding the weapons for Tooru, and the brunette looked like he was having a ball just torturing the ever living shit out of the alpha. Then proceeded to start fucking Daishou again, about to stick his cock in rare breed, which Atsumu was amazed to see him in person, when Tooru told him and his brother they are dismissed. He couldn’t help but notice that his brother had his eye on Daishou from the second he saw him.

But he wasn’t going to tell, he wasn’t going to test his brother’s safety when he’s in the grips of a madman.

“We came on our own accord” which all this started off that way, “what my brother and I do ain’t any of your concern.”

“It is if you and your brother are stalking my brother” Kuroo growls as he shoves Bokuto and Iwaizumi off of him, crossing his arms in front of his chest and decided to handle this as best as he could and hopefully not snap again, “my little brother got put through too much shit because of you, and you got not punishment whatsoever.”

Atsumu flinching at the comment, “I didn’t mea-”

“Bullshit” Bokuto spoke up, the other three surprised at this, “you hurt him and it pisses me off.”

“How did he hurt him if I may ask” Iwaizumi questioned, being the only one out here who doesn’t know this Atsumu and was quiet confused, really curious since Tobio is like a little brother to him and wants to know what the fuck is up so he can tell Oikawa if need be.

Konoha wanting to know too, “yeah, I asked you before Kuroo dragged your ass out here how you knew Tobio, and you said you used to date him.”

Atsumu nodded with a small frown.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, he and Tobio dated in secret for almost seven fucking months” Kuroo growls, “my brother really did like you asshole!”

“Seven” Konoha and Iwaizumi shout in unison, Konoha looking at the blond, “how in the hell did you manage that?!”

“That’s what I’m wondering” Kuroo rolling his eyes, “I don’t know what he ever saw in you, but by that time I found out about it Tobio broke up with him.”

Atsumu remembered that day, painful fucking reminder of how desperate he became to be around Tobio, remember how pissed the omega was at him for nearly taking advantage of him in the hotel closet. How he almost got his ass kicked on the spot when Kuroo saw his nearly naked brother crying, he got lucky Bokuto was able to grab him before being attacked. But not before Tobio yelled at him while he was putting on his clothes, and that as soon as he tried to beg the omega to not break up with him, he got punched again, remembering the red eyes on Kuroo on that day as held onto his brother, the raven haired alpha being able to clearly translate his message as clear as day with his eyes.

‘You got lucky.’

“I-uh, Tobio was very good to me.”

“And you fucked it up” Kuroo growls as he walks over to the beaten up blond, “you hurt him, you fucking hurt him while he was trying to move on with his life. Do you know the fucking pain he was in, how many sleepless nights he had because he was afraid you were going to crawl through his window and attack him in the middle of the night” Konoha and Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow at Atsumu, the blond looking down in shame, “he got bullied around school because you lied to cover your ass, Kunimi managed to get the whole fucking school to turn on him while you hid. My brother didn’t get to hide and got bullied to the point where he lost all control, my brother ended up sending Kunimi to the hospital and ran away, he was gone for over a week” Kuroo starting to tear up, “DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR OWN BROTHER JUST RUN AWAY BECAUSE HE FELT THAT ALONE, HE WAS TOO AFRAID TO TELL ME HE WAS GETTING BULLIED BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOOK AT HIM LIKE A WHORE! I ALMOST LOST HIM AND MY NEPHEW BECAUSE OF YOUR SORRY ASS!”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, this confirming it.

Nao is his kid.

And he’s rather pissed off that his own child was kept away from him.

“He’s my baby…..” Atsumu starting to tear up, he’s a father, and by the look in Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s faces, he wasn’t supposed to find out about it, “…..little Nao is my baby.”

“He’s not your fucking child and never will be” Kuroo spat, figuring it was going to come out one way or another at this point, although he wasn’t happy about it how he was the one to inform the blond.

“But he’s my kid, I feel like I fucking deserve to have a relationship with him” Atsumu frowned, “you have no fucking right and I won’t allow it.”

“You bet your fucking ass I will let you be with my kid” Atsumu narrowing his eyes at Kuroo, Kuroo not back down and stood next to Konoha, “if anything I’m Nao’s dad since I helped my brother take care of him.”

“But you could have told me and I could have stepped up to the plat-”

“WHY WOULD I LET YOU WALK IN MY BROTHER’S LIFE AFTER RAPING HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT” Kuroo giving a harsh kick to the alpha’s side, Atsumu shouting out in pain and fell onto his side.

Konoha and Iwaizumi both freezing on the spot.

“So Nao and Tooru were conceived out of rape” Iwaizumi questioned as he started to glare at Atsumu.

“They were” Bokuto answering as he stared at Konoha, the blond alpha’s whole body shaking, “Konoha?”

“You fucking little shit” Konoha snarled and slammed the knife against the wall as Atsumu sat himself up, Atsumu’s eyes widening as he knife grazed his ear and into the wall behind him. Bokuto coming up behind Konoha and pulled him away, Konoha letting him as he was about to lose it. He couldn’t stand many things in life, but he was able to ignore and plant on a smile on his face and pretend that it didn’t bother him…….but rape? Could he ignore rape?

The answer to that would be the same as if he could stand someone punching a pregnant omega and knock him down the stairs.

Hell fucking no.

“What the fuck” Semi screeched as he limped his way over to them as fast as he could, shoving Kindaichi and Kunimi forward to the group of alpha’s, “Konoha you need to calm your ass down!”

Konoha jumped at the sound of his boyfriend, jogging over to Semi. Kindaichi and Kunimi both walked over by Iwaizumi, both of them not having the nerve to stand next to Kuroo, Bokuto and Atsumu.

“I just got out of the hospital and you want to get your ass dragged to jail” Semi scolds as he pulls on his ear hard, Atsumu raising an eyebrow at the two as Konoha whined in his hold, “do you know how pissed off I would be if you got thrown in prison for stabbing someone? I would love to be able to see you on the daily dumbass!”

“Very pissed off” Konoha groans as his ear was let go, brushing some of Nao’s hair out of his face, unable to believe that this small sleeping alpha’s has been this piece of shit’s son this whole time, “is Tobio alright?”

“Oikawa is with him, so I’m going to assume so” Semi commented, looking over at a worried looking Kuroo, “do yo need me to go get him?”

“As long as he feels comfortable” Kuroo sighs, “because I need these two” pointing to Kunimi and Kindaichi, the two of them tensing up, “need to learned what happened, and him” pointing to Atsumu, “as much as I don’t want Tobio near him, he needs to speak with him, I’m know my brother has a lot to say.”

Semi looking confused, “what’s going on?”

“You will find out in a moment” Konoha giving the omega a sweet smile and intertwined their fingers, Atsumu looking a little surprised by how ‘normal’ the alpha was acting, even got himself an omega and the omega was able to quickly put him in his place and stop him from doing something stupid…...and after all this time he thought that he was dead, “go get Tobio, I know you and Nao need to see that he’s ok.”

Semi giving him a smile and squeezed his hand, “tch, I will be back with Tobio” kissing the alpha on the lips, “be right back.”

Atsumu couldn’t stop staring at the small alpha in the blond omega’s hold, still processing that Nao is actually his baby. That cute little guy that he had a pull towards to the moment he saw him, the sweet little boy is his.

He knows that Nao is his.

But Nao doesn’t know he’s his daddy…….the thought hurts.

Then again he has himself to blame for that.

“You go near him and I will rip your dick off and shove them down your throat” Kuroo snarling as he noticed the blond staring, “I don’t want that kid to be more scared and confused than he already is.”

“You do realize that that it’s Tobio’s choice” Atsumu really wanting to ball his eyes out as he saw his son being getting farther and farther away from him.

“And Tobio has kept him away from you all these years, so unless he’s feeling very generous” Kuroo squatting down and narrowed his eyes at the blond, angrily whispering to him, “then don’t count on it.”

“I have a right to see him” Atsumu glaring at Kuroo and whispered back, really wanting to not have Kunimi jump into conversation…..he wanted Tobio to be the one to tell him that Nao is his, “and I will have a relationship with him. I saw you with Keiji” Kuroo narrowing his eyes even more at the mention of his ex, “you just met your seven year old kid a couple of months ago.”

“But here’s the difference between you and me” Kuroo leaning in more and grabbed the knife stuck in the wall, tossing it back to Bokuto, “I asked my ex if he wanted to have sex and he looked for me for years before he found me, he WANTED me to know that I have a kid. You shoved your way onto my brother after telling you no over and over again, and since you already know, you caused my brother more fucking pain as he lost one of the babies…...so lets really think before you want to start comparing here you piece of shit.”

So he did lose the baby……he remembered the pictures Tooru showed of Tobio giving birth and the two children…..

He started to tear up, “…...I lost a baby…..”

“And to this day my brother stills feels the emptiness of the loss of the little omega” Kuroo wanting to drive the knife as deep as he possibly could, needing Atsumu to FEEL the pain, Kuroo was so hellbent on making sure the alpha knew every little of pain his brother feels, “I lost my nephew and my brother lost a son, and Nao lost a brother, do you know how much my brother cried.”

“A lot I imagine.”

“Way too fucking much than a sixteen year old should have” Kuroo snarled as he stood up, “count your blessings that I don’t want to go to prison, so I can SEE my son.”

“I get the message loud and clear” Atsumu grumbles, wanting to see Nao and is still hurting at the confirmation at the loss of one of his kid’s.

‘…….a small little omega.’

“So before Tobio gets back down here, I’m really curious, how did Kita feel about you being in a relationship” Konoha asks as Kunimi and Kindaichi raised their eyebrows at Atsumu, Kindaichi slapping his hand over the omega’s mouth, “I know he isn’t fond of outsiders.”

“I never knew why he was fond of you” Atsumu rolling his eyes.

“I don’t either” Konoha shrugs as he really didn’t, Kita was very good to him for the most part, “but how did he feel about you dating someone outside of the gang?”

“GANG” Kuroo and the others snapping, Kuroo really going to question his brother about why on earth he stayed with this guy after learning that Atsumu is a gang member.

“Yes he is” Konoha answered as Kuroo snapped his head behind him, “and before you asked that’s how I know him, so yes I used to do the gang life; I will tell you more about it later.”

Kuroo wouldn’t have pegged Konoha as a gang member……...although that does explain a bit why he had a knife on him.

Kuroo nodded, ‘one thing at a time.’

“Kita wasn’t too happy about it at first” Atsumu commented, “he wasn’t against relationships since he is married to Suna, but the fact that he didn’t know him made him nervous since Kita likes to act like my mom.”

Konoha and the others nodded.

“So when Tobio and I were together for around five months, I asked Kita if I could bring him over to meet him and see if he likes him” Kunimi looking shocked with that piece of information, the omega never knowing Tobio and Atsumu dated, “he wasn’t crazy about it but he saw how much I cared, and he was curious enough.”

“Why exactly were you wanting to introduce Kita to him anyway” Konoha pursing his lips, “unless he makes plans to have someone be apart of the ‘family’, then he didn’t see a point….” the blond then narrowing his eyes.

Kuroo started to get suspicious, Iwaizumi grabbing onto Kuroo so he doesn’t attack him again, seeing the raven haired alpha about to pounce “were you going to make my brother join a gang?!”

“That wasn’t my plan to make him a gang member” Atsumu cringing and looking at Konoha, unable to want to look to see the pain and anger in Kuroo’s and Kunimi’s eyes, “in all honesty I had no plans to make him a gang member!”

“Oh don’t feed me that bullsh-”

“I swear that wasn’t my intention at all” Atsumu pleaded and cringed when Kuroo made a move to hit him, Iwaizumi pulling him away before he could lay a hit on the blond, “I really love Tobio and I wanted him to meet my family, before that he had only met my brother and my brother kept blabbing how many dates Tobio and I went on, so I wanted to show someone I love to my family!”

Kunimi looking like he has so many questions, seeing hurt in his eyes when he heard Atsumu say that he loves Tobio.

Kuroo biting his tongue when he heard the claim fly out of the blond’s mouth.

“And Kita liked him almost immediately and it just made me feel a lot more confident to ask Tobio to be mine, an-”

“What do you mean by that” Kuroo snarled as Bokuto helped Iwaizumi hold Kuroo back, “what do you mean, is that wh-”

“NO I ASKED HIM TO MARRY ME” Atsumu snapped, getting tired of Kuroo yelling at him, “I LOVE HIM AND I ASKED HIM, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME?!”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, his brother leaving out that BIG detail, everyone else not knowing how to take this.

“HEY TOLD ME YES” Atsumu screamed as he ripped out a necklace from under his jacket and shirt, revealing a beautiful diamond ring hanging off of it, “WE HAD A FUTURE PLANNED OUT BEFORE I FUCKED IT UP!”

Kuroo was shocked by this. His brother, his little brother was actually engaged…...and he, his mom and Bokuto never knew about it. His was actually agreeing to become Tobio Miya. He had no fucking idea and it pissed him off. What made this worse was that Tobio was feeling a lot more pain than he could have imagined, he actually liked and trusted Atsumu enough to agree go marry him…….Atsumu REALLY betrayed his little brother.

He really did break his heart.

Kunimi looking like he was about to cry on the spot as he stared at the ring.

Kuroo dropped to his knees, really wanting to strangle the blond now…...he was willing to go to jail at this point. But he knew he couldn’t do it with two of his friends just waiting for him to lunge at the blond, knew he was about to snap. He locked eyes with Atsumu, to see that the blond was glaring back at him.

He wanted to explode.

He wanted his brother to explain himself.

He REALLY wants to murder this blond.

“AHHHHHHH!!”

 

-

 

No blood is drawn yet, and Oikawa became furious.

“You promised you weren’t going to try and leave me.”

Tobio stared at Oikawa with black tear stained eyes, still unable to see Oikawa standing in front of him. But the growling was not belonging to the blond alpha. He did not know how to answer at how confused he was getting, lowering the knife and set it right on his skin. 

Oikawa’s breathing uncontrollable, not knowing how to feel…...should he be angry….sad…….was he not being a good alpha to his fiance?

Is he even a good alpha for the omega?

“Why do you want to leave me” Oikawa unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, everything in him hurt, afraid that Tobio is going to take away himself and the baby from not only him, but from Nao, Kuroo and others that he loves.

Just how damaged is he?

Tobio just tilted his head as Atsumu started to fade away, a big blob in front of him.

“WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME” Oikawa snapping as he ran up to the omega before he could slice his skin, chunking the shard of glass on the other side of the bathroom. Tobio staring at him with his mouth hanging open, tilting his head more off to the side, blinking as his black eyes were slowly starting to regain their blue hue. 

He was starting to come back.

“ANSWER ME TOBIO KUROO” Oikawa grabbing his wrist that he held the knife up against, inspecting the damage on his skin to see a tiny cut and nothing life threatening, but that didn’t stop the brunette from being livid as he looked at Tobio, “I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOUR BROTHER DOES, EVERYONE DOES; I DON’T WANT TO SEE AND I KNOW YOUR BROTHER ALSO DOESN’T WANT TO SEE YOU LAYING IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD AGAIN! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO TAKE AWAY YOUR BABY AND YOURSELF NOT ONLY FROM US, BUT FROM YOUR OWN SON WHO WILL NEVER BE THE SAME IF HE LOSES YOU AND HIS YOUNGER SIBLING!”

“Nao…..” Tobio setting his hand on his bulging stomach, feeling the child inside of him extremely upset, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Oikawa pulling out the small picture of Nao from his wallet, handing it to the omega, the omega starting to tear up more at the picture of his happy child, drowned in so much pain and sorrow that he didn’t think about his own child. Didn’t think about the fact that he tried to take the future away from his baby.

“DON’T BE SELFISH AND LEAVE THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU” Oikawa continues, “WE ARE HERE TO BE BY YOUR SIDE AND HELP YOU BECAUSE ALL OF US LOVE YOU, I’M TRYING MY BEST TO SHOW YOU THAT YOU’RE MY WORLD AND THAT IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE YOU CAN GET RID OF ME! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I CAN MARRY YOU RIGHT ON THE FUCKING SPOT, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I CLAIM NAO AND THE LIFE INSIDE YOU RIGHT NOW, I WANT TO BE YOUR HUSBAND, I WANT TO FATHER YOUR CHILDREN” sliding his hands under the omega’s shirt and rested his hands on the bulging stomach, rubbing soothing circles as he can feel the child’s sadness, the baby filling Tobio and Oikawa with the warmth that the couple have come so much to love. 

“Oikawa….” the brunette looking in the omega’s wide eyes, seeing the mesmerizing dark blue color coming back in.

“Do you see me….” Oikawa pleading at this point, hesitantly reaching out and cupped the omega’s wet cheek, wiping some of his tears with his thumb when the omega didn’t pull away, “…..I need you to see me, look at me in the eyes please.”

Tobio looking at him in the eyes, drawn into the alpha’s sad and intense gaze, starting to feel like shit at how upset the alpha is upset with him.

“Thank you” Oikawa sighing as he sat on his bottom, hesitating on grabbing the omega’s waist, afraid he was going to be slapped away again. Tobio saw this and slowly grabbed the alpha’s hand, guiding his hands to his waist.

“I’m not going to hit you” Tobio croaked as more tears ran down his cheeks, his own fiance too afraid to touch him and he knew it is his fault.

“Stop crying beautiful” Oikawa lifting the omega in his lap, pressing their bodies right up against each others, gently pushing Tobio’s head into the side of his neck, “take in my scent and calm down, please do that for me at least.”

Tobio nodding as he pressed his nose in the crook of the alpha’s neck, breathing the alpha’s comforting scent and clung onto the alpha. Oikawa slid one of his hands under the omega’s shirt and rubbed his back, the other continuing to rub his stomach. He buried his nose in the raven hair, inhaling the scent as the omega relaxed a bit in his hold, still on edge at the fact that he almost lost him…...and he almost lost the baby; bonding so much with the life inside the omega that he claims the little guy. He could have lost his fiance and his baby, Oikawa unable to stop the tears and pulled the omega closer.

“Don’t scare me like that again” Oikawa whimpered as he pressed a kiss on the omega’s cheek, leaning his head on Tobio’s, “please don’t break the promise and leave me, it really scared me to see the glass up against your wrist and I thought I was going to lose you there” lifting the omega’s left hand that held the picture with Nao in it, the alpha kissing the scar on his wrist, not caring if there was still a little bit of blood coming out of it.

“I’m so sorry” Tobio sniffed, Oikawa feeling the omega’s tears fall on his shoulder, “I wasn’t thinking…...I just...” the omega starting to tremble and lean more into the alpha’s hold, Oikawa leaning his head out to let Tobio inhale more of his scent, “…….I wasn’t right…….I don’t have an excuse other then I’m selfish.”

“You’re not selfish” Oikawa says in a soothingly, “you were obviously scared…...I wish you trust me more and come to me and let me hold you.”

“But I do trust yo-”

“Tobio I love you, but you running away from me…….and as a matter of fact everyone else is an indication that you don’t trust me and the others” Oikawa frowning as he placed another kiss on his wrist, Tobio cringing at the comment “if I don’t know what is wrong, than I don’t know how to properly help you and I REALLY want to be able to take care of you.”

“You don-”

“I’m your alpha, it’s my duty to take care of my omega” Oikawa swaying them side to side, “I don’t know what fool has gotten you convinced that you have to bend over backwards and hide your problems because it might burden me, which it doesn’t. I’m the alpha, I’m the one to go out and make the money and help you provide you children and a home. I want you to be able to help give a good life to our children, if you want to get a job than that’s fine, but I don’t want you to have to struggle anymore, I WANT to take care of you. All I ask of you is to love and respect me back.”

Tobio pulled back and stared wide eyed at the alpha, the brunette brushing some of his raven hair back; Tobio shocked to see how serious the brunette looked by all of what just came out of his mouth.

‘He doesn’t want to leave me?’

“I’m a firm believer in alphas taking care of their omega or beta” Oikawa continues as he played with the omega’s hair, knowing how much the younger man likes it, “you bear our children, you put up with alpha’s shit on a daily bases with all the harrassment and persistent attitudes, you work, those heats just seem miserable…...you omegas take too much shit that you guys are deserving of all the love and attention in the world. You’ve been put through too much shit, and the meltdown you just had just makes me was to protect you and the kids at all costs” Tobio’s eyes watering up at the loving words coming out of his mouth, “I love you Tobio Kuroo and I need you to talk to me, I don’t care, you could have murdered someone and I would still be by your side. I want you by my side always.”

Tobio didn’t know how to process this, he was about to kill himself in front of the alpha and the alpha still wants him…...how did he manage to get an amazing alpha that puts up with his constant shit, he will never know.

He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Handsome, smart, sweet, protective, willing to go to go to great lengths to make him happy and to just see that he is ok. He has his moments, but he always makes up for them by treating him like royalty…….then again he always got treated like royalty. He does his best with Nao, and the baby inside of him gets so happy whenever Oikawa starts to bond with him, like he can feel the baby being the happiest when he’s bonding with him, Oikawa and Nao.

He feels like shit for putting tears on the alpha’s perfect stupid face…….knowing he was going to need to make it up to the alpha.

“So Tobio, before we go back down” intertwining their fingers as Tobio started to feel himself getting anxious, “I need you to tell me something.’

“Y-Yes.”

“That blond…..is he….is he Nao’s dad?”

“Oh my go-”

“Semi has him beautiful” Oikawa squeezing his fingers with a small smile, “I made sure he was with someone when you ran.”

Tobio nodded and sighed…...starting to feel like crap that he just up and left his child like that, “…..yeah he is...”

Oikawa knew just by how his fiance reacted that he was scared of the blond, but the thought of having the baby daddy of his fiance’s kid made him feel…...jealous. Didn’t like the idea that someone who has BEEN with his omega made him feel very possessive.

Although he knows where Nao got those big eyes from.

“Uhhhh, may I ask why you flipped out like that?”

Tobio knew he didn’t really have an option at this point…..he needed to tell everyone why. Well he didn’t need to tell everyone, but he felt like him having a meltdown in front of anyone needed to be explained. 

“Can I wait to tell you until we have have everyone with me” Tobio biting his bottom lip, “…...it’s something I don’t want to have keep repeating myself over and over….just one time and get over it.”

He felt like passing out on the spot just thinking about it.

“You don-”

“I do Oikawa and you know it” Tobio wrapping his arms around his stomach, “I owe people…….Kindaichi and Kunimi need to know…...I need Atsumu to say it….” Tobio letting Oikawa kiss him, opening his mouth to encourage the brunette to stick his tongue in his mouth. He needed to taste him, to get rid of the taste of the blond that came creeping back in his meltdown, the brunette sliding his hands up to massage Tobio’s breasts.

“Pervert” Tobio pulling back as opened his eyes, Oikawa chuckling and licked his cheek, “why?”

“You keep forgetting that you taste like cotton candy” Oikawa smiling, “and you really shouldn’t be talking since you like to have my tongue shoved down your throat.”

Tobio rolling his eye, “says the guy who hasn’t let go of my boobs.”

Oikawa wriggled his eyebrows up and down, giving the breasts a couple of more squeezes before he let go, Tobio unable to hold back a small whine at the loss of the alpha’s hands, “says the guy who like his boobs touched.”

Tobio leaned his head against the wall, “you’re impossible.”

“Glad to know that you perked up just a bit” Oikawa smiles, “I don’t like seeing you sad, although I know when you tell everyone…..it’s not going to be easy.”

“I’m nervous…...extremely nervous” Tobio letting out a shaky breath, trying to stop himself from shaking and to blink back the images, “please stay by my side no matter what.”

“Always” the alpha nodding with a serious look, “I want to do something real quick, and that you will take it as a sign that I’m not going to abandoned you, and that I’m serious about our engagement. Now stand up.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow, confused to what the alpha wants to do. Hopefully not some sort of joke. He nodded and hopped off of the alpha, Oikawa supporting him so he doesn’t strain himself more than he already has. Tobio straighten the alpha’s shirt he’s wearing, having ‘AREA 51’ in big bold letters on it. The alpha hopped on his feet and pulled out his phone, setting it to record, knowing he wants a video of this moment, and knowing Akinari would kick his ass if he didn’t have a video to send to him.

Papa demands it, and Oikawa is scared of him when he’s pissed.

He stepped over the mess in the bathroom, knowing he will have fun cleaning this up, setting the phone on the counter and faced the camera to them. He made his way back to the omega and straighten out his flannel shirt, he was nervous and took a deep breath and looked down to see his jeans looked alright.

“Oh god” Oikawa giving a nervous chuckle, all of a sudden his nerves hitting him, not knowing why he’s nervous since they were already engaged, “here I go.”

Tobio was just confused as hell, not knowing why the brunette is all of a sudden nervous. Oikawa was never nervous, he’s a very loud and outgoing person that seems like he has no shy bone in his body. If any of the two of them was shy, Tobio knows it would be himself, so when his alpha starts to get a little nervous is when he’s either about to do something very sweet…….or had done something very stupid and was trying to sweet talk his way out of trouble.

There was no in between.

And he would rather stay as calm as possible.

“I had been thinking about making up to you for hurting you at our volleyball therapy” Oikawa starts off, Tobio starting to get more confused, “and I know an omega like you deserves a proper proposal.”

“What?”

“Tobio Kuroo” Oikawa getting on one knee and pulling out a ring, Tobio starting to blush as it hit him what Oikawa was doing, fighting the urge to place his hand over his mouth like he’s seen many omegas do, always thinking it was very corny and never understood why…...now he does, “I know we still are still in the early part of our relationship…….but I just know you’re the one. You are so sweet, loving, hardworking, passionate, so beautiful, so fucking smart that I wish you would quit putting yourself down. What I see in you is perfection, you’re my dream omega, from the moment I first saw you I knew I wanted to be with you. I’m glad that you pulled through all your hard times, because I don’t know what I would even be doing with myself if I haven’t met you……..I would love for you to be my wife always, you filled up an empty spot in me that I didn’t know that was empty. I know the situation that’s keeping us from going public is very stressful and aggravating, but I’m going to support you and be by your side a hundred percent. As soon as we can be public, I want to declare to the world that you’re mine; because I’m not ashamed of you at all. I would love to show you off to every alpha, beta and omega and tell them to kiss my ass because I got the perfect and beautiful fiance. I want to expand our family, I will claim Nao as my son, I will claim the little one mine as well, and I can’t wait to be able to start a family with you and just be able to take care of you and our kids…….if that’s what you want” Oikawa giving a nervous chuckle was is blushing furiously, Tobio’s fidgeting nervously as he fought the urge to cover up his red face, fighting back the urge to hold back a smile, “so…...what do you say Tobio…...will you accept the ring and become Tobio Oikawa?”

Tobio eyed the sapphire crescent shaped ring, “you’re extremely corny.”

“This is a lot harder than it looks and I don’t think you realize this” Oikawa blushing as he watches the omega carefully, trying to detect any sign of rejection.

Tobio rolled his eyes in response, “yes.”

Tooru blink, “what?”

“My answer is yes dumbass” Tobio smiling ear to ear, blushing like crazy as Oikawa beamed at the omega, grabbing the ring and slipped it on the omega’s finger, smiling when it fit perfectly, “it fits.”

“I may have measured the size of your finger the morning after we first became engaged” Oikawa nervously scratching the back of his head, “you deserve a ring, to me a ring makes it even more official, to me at least.”

Tobio hugged him, Oikawa being taken back for a second, but smiled and wrapped his arms around the omega, “thank you, I really love the ring…..and I love you.”

Oikawa snapped his head back and gave a beaming smile, Oikawa over the moon at what he just heard, giving the omega a soft kiss. He pulled back and grabbed the omega’s right hand, kissing right below the ring with a seductive smile, really fighting back the urge to make love to the omega right on the spot.

“I love you too.”

“And boy you two are in trouble if this gets out.”

The two of them jumping at the sound of Semi’s voice, snapping their heads to a smirking omega that was carrying a sleeping Nao, the couple blushing like crazy. Terrified that they were caught.

Semi held up his own key card to show how he got into the room, walking up to Oikawa’s phone and stopped recording, handing the phone to Oikawa and looked at Tobio with a raised eyebrow, “I heard every word of his proposal, and while very romantic, you do know what kind of shit this can cause?”

Tobio bit his bottom lip and nodded, “please don’t tell my brother…...or anyone….and I love Keiji, but don’t tell him because he’s going to tell my brother.”

“If we are going to have that weekend out with just the three of us, then he’s going to have to know because I want to go dress shopping” Semi raising an eyebrow, “because this is too soon, but I love the thought of dress shopping and I want Keiji to not get left out because you think he will rat you out.”

Oikawa snorted, “and I’m going to take a wild stab that Konoha will notified?”

“Probably.”

“God how many people have to know right now” Tobio burying his head in Oikawa’s chest.

“It will stop with him I promise” Semi assures the younger omega, rubbing his back softly, “what the fuck happened?”

Tobio tensed up and clung onto the alpha, “I’m back to ‘normal’ I guess, Oikawa did an amazing job helping me out.”

“Yeah seeing him getting punched in the face was funny” Semi sticking his tongue out at Oikawa, the brunette sticking his tongue back out at the blond, the two of them having some sort of ‘sibling’ relationship and were always messing with each other, Tobio burying his head more into the alpha.

“Seeing you limp around can be funny” Oikawa smirks.

“You’re lucky you’re engaged to my best friend, otherwise I would push you down a flight of stairs so I can laugh at you limping” Semi forcing a smile.

“You two don’t start” Tobio groaning, reaching out for Nao, “…...is the guy still here?”

“Yeah….” Semi frowning as he handed the small alpha to him, “made sure your brother didn’t murder him…..and I’m curious as to know why.”

“I will explain” pecking Nao on the forehead, the small alpha letting out a small purr at the familiar scent of his mother, opening his eyes up a bit and gave a smile as his mom wasn’t crying anymore, giving Tobio a kiss on the cheek. Tobio giving a small smile and kissed Nao’s cheek, “…..I just want to talk about it once and that be the end of it.”

Semi frowning even more, but nodded, “those two people harassing you are down there too, your brother and Bok-”

Tobio’s phone starts to ring, the omega picking it up as he saw his brother calling, “hello?”

“Tobio Kuroo you have some explaining to do” Kuroo sounding like he was about to lose his mind…...again.

“What do I have to explain that you already know?”

Oikawa, Semi and Nao giving Tobio a questioning look.

“How come you never told me that YOU AND THE PIECE OF SHIT WERE ENGAGED?!”

‘Oh shit.’

 

-

 

“Oh my god I hate him so much” Keiji cried as he held onto the open door, Hikaru pushing the seats up so his mom had enough room to lay in the back, “he didn’t leave a gas tank in here…..shit!”

Keiji in an excruciating amount of pain, the pain of childbirth egging on his rage for the fact that his jackass of a husband decided to pick today of all days to not fill up the gas on the way home from the school. This isn’t abnormal for Junn, he usually had some gas tanks filled up for days when he was just wanting to come straight home, that way he can relax for a bit and fill up the tank before he goes to bed. If Keiji wasn’t in such a panic to get his kids to the hospital, than he would have checked to make sure, this isn’t the first time he’s gotten stuck on the side of the road on days like these when he had the van. But at least Junn had a spare in the back waiting for the two of them on the days he would forget to do it after dinner. He was already too far from the house to make an attempt to go back to get a gas tank, and especially when Sakura was really pushing to get out there was no way in hell. No way in hell he was leaving his two weak, injured and defenseless kids on their own. Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t pick up their phones, and with his god awful luck they ran out of gas in a no service area why Hikaru tried calling Tobio.

In labor with no gas and no phone signal, two kids who need medical attention…….all three soon to be four were alone and hurt on the side of the road. He was about to give birth on the side of the road, and the only help he can get is from his starving seven year old child. Isamu was beaten to the point where he’s unconscious due to his injuries he got from his own father; Keiji crying more he thought about it.

His babies are scared and hurt and he felt like it was all his fault.

He couldn’t get Kuroo.

He couldn’t get Bokuto.

He couldn’t get Tobio.

He couldn’t get in contact with Semi or Konoha either.

He tried to have Hikaru keep on calling people in hopes that he can get the others or Suga, even Yaku. He wasn’t mad at them, he was mad at the fact that this situation had to happen in the first place. It was just agonizing, scary and lonely not having anyone to help him. He couldn’t help but just cry at this point, scared that Junn might have somehow quickly recovered and is chasing after him…..last thing he needed was he and the boys being attacked while having his little girl. So all he could do was turned on his emergency blinkers and get himself to the back, Hikaru trying to help him get in as best as he could. Hikaru hugging Isamu as tight as he could while holding his mother’s hand as he laid out on his back, heavily breathing as he felt another contraction, Keiji letting out a cry. He bent his legs and spread them, knowing he was going to have to manage until a good Samaritan will stop by and help him, leaning up a bit as he started to push a bit, Hikaru wincing as his mother squeezed his hand a bit.

“I’m s-sorry sweetheart” Keiji cried as he laid his head back on the floor, looking over to the tiny omega looking at him with wide blue eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you or Isamu.”

“No momma, don’t be sorry” Hikaru sobbed and leaned to his mom’s head, leaning down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, “I love you mom!”

Keiji grabbing his son’s head and plated a small kiss on his forehead, doing the same with Isamu’s forehead, “I love you and your brother so much, don’t think anything differently…..ok?”

Hikaru nodded through tear stained eyes, picking up the phone and tried to dial 9-1-1 again to see if he could get through, more frustrated tears running down his cheeks as the phone just beeped and nothing more. He tried to go to his father’s number, same thing as before. Bokuto, same thing. Tobio, same thing. Oikawa, same thing. Semi, same thing. Konoha, same thing. Suga, same thing.

No signal was reaching through and it terrified the two omegas.

Keiji let out another cry as he felt another contraction, pulling his hair to keep from hurting his son’s hand, just looking at his two kids with such guilt. 

He felt like a bad mother.

Just a horrible human being for not getting them out sooner.

“God someone help us” Keiji cried out into the dark and lonely road, his whole body trembling as he grinded his teeth together as he felt another contraction already. His body covered in sweat, itching to get his dress off of him, this being the only pain worse than Junn’s beatings is when he giving birth.

“Oh my fucking god this fucking hurts” Keiji cries out as he claws at his dress, “why today of all fucking days Sakura!”

“Sister has bad timing doesn’t she” Hikaru mumbles as he holds onto Isamu tighter, the small blind stirring a bit and clung onto Hikaru, giving a small whine, looking at his mother’s wet bottom from where his water broke; really seeing why Isamu seemed to very concerned at the hospital the day before. His mother really does have a tiny hole, except his hole looked a little swollen from what he can see from his mother’s soaking underwear.

Hikaru too focused on his mother’s tiny hole, and Keiji too focused on the pain to see and hear someone pull up behind them. The two people run out of the car and freak out at the sight of what was going on in front of them.

“Akaashi” Futakuchi hopping in the back of the truck with a worried expression, the omega snapping his head at him with shock, “what the hell is going on?!”

“I’m in labor what do you think it looks like” Keiji snapped as he rolled onto his side and tried his best to hold back a scream, Futakuchi’s face deadpanning as Akinari hopped in behind him, shoving the younger alpha out of the way.

“How long have you been out here like this” Akinari asked as he brushed his light brown hair out of his face, sitting crossed legged in front of the omega’s open legs, the omega giving him a confused look, seeing this guy taking Daichi’s position when he goes out to business meetings, wondering if he knew what he was even doing.

“F-For an hour…...I think” Keiji wiping the sweat pouring down his forehead.

Akinari leaned in and grabbed the omega’s hand to inspect it, seeing blood splatters on his hand with concern, looking at the omega’s bottom, “I don’t see you bleeding, what in the hell happened?”

“H-He wouldn’t stop” Keiji cried as he couldn’t hide it anymore, knowing there was no point with a Isamu getting beaten to a pulp and Junn beaten the shit out of, the two alpha’s look at him with worry, Akinari narrowing his eyes at the statement. He leaned froward and over the omega to inspect his face, Hikaru looking at the unknown alpha with fear. Akinari seeing the omega’s cheek swollen, red and starting to bruise hand print on the omega’s neck, anger boiling as he didn’t need an explanation from the omega to know what that hell just happened to him. He then looked at a sickly looking and frightened omega, holding a small alpha in his hands protectively in his hold.

“Hey little one” Akinari coos as he sits himself on the bottom, giving the small omega a soft smile, “is that your little brother?”

Hikaru nodded at him with wide eyes.

“May I see him” Akinari smiles, “I just want to see him and see if he’s ok.”

Finding it odd that the screaming omega, his mother no less, wasn’t alerting the small guy.

“It’s ok Hikaru” Futakuchi smiles at the tiny omega, this alpha being familiar and was nice to him and his mom, “this is my uncle Akinari, he’s medically trained and wants to see Isamu.”

“Are you a doctor” Hikaru asked at Akinari, tilting his head to the side.

“I wouldn’t say doctor” Akinari chuckles, “but my mom was, and I used to go to work with her all the time and went to college for a bit to study.”

“I-I thought you owned business” Keiji panted as Akinari sent Futakuchi to grab his medical kit from his car.

“I do” holding his hands out to see the small blond, Keiji tapping Hikaru to let him know it is ok, “I do a lot of things really, I always like to keep myself busy, so I know how to do a lot of things. I wouldn’t say that I’m an expert by any means, but I know my shit well enough.”

Hikaru showed his brother to Akinari, he and Futakuchi started fuming at the poor beaten child. Akinari sat the poor boy in his lap, Isamu letting out a cry and snapped his eyes open, looking up and stared at the strange alpha in fear; Akinari unable but be taken back by the bright green eye. His other eye was swollen shut, his cheek swelled up as well, Akinari gently opened the small alpha’s mouth to see a couple of his teeth have been knocked out and a busted lip, seeing blood stain the small alpha’s teeth. His arms all black and blue and the same with his leg, heart cracking more when he saw the damage on the small alpha’s chest and stomach, his whole neck red and starting to bruise up just like Keiji’s neck. His small and tiny hand having big multiple shoe marks on it, all of his fingers all crooked and heartbreaking to look at, his damaged hand covered in him blood and bruises.

“You’re married…..right Keiji?”

Keiji nodded and let out another cry, panting as everything started to become too hot, “y-yes.”

“Did your husband do this?”

“…..Y-yes” Keiji crying, just waiting to be screamed at about how much of a horrible mother he is.

“How many more weeks until your due date” Akinari questions as he spread the omega’s legs wider and pulled his soaking underwear off of his bottom, digging through the kit that Futakuchi set next to him, pulling out scissors and cut the omega’s underwear off of him.

“T-Three w-weeks.”

“Did doctors say your baby might have any problems?”

“Yesterday t-they said s-she is healthy” Keiji whimpers as he wipes more sweat off of his forehead.

“Ok, so then this is premature due to stress” Akinari concluded as he tossed Futakuchi the soiled underwear, the younger alpha not thinking when he caught it, jumping as he felt his hand getting wet with the soaked underwear and shrieked and tossed it to the ground outside.

“It’s just water that broke” Akinari rolling his eyes with a chuckle as Futakuchi wiped off the residue on Akinari’s jacket, “it’s natural you pansy.”

“Well excuse me for not being around an omega while they’re giving birth.”

“My Kenji” Akinari taking out a juice pouch from his kit that he always has on him, just in case he’s around children in difficult situations, handing it to Hikaru, “drink” then looked back at his nephew, “you know I love you, but Hajime would be a lot more helpful since he’s came with me to the hospital on occasions to help me with omegas and beta in labor.”

Futakuchi face deadpans again.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too” Akinari sings as he gives a sad smile to the small omega, seeing him devour the juice packet.

“C-C-Can I have my d-dress off p-please” Keiji stutters as he lets out another cry.

“Damn your baby is coming quick if you’re already getting overheated” Akinari looking down to see the omega’s hole has swelled a lot more in preparation for the baby, biting his bottom lip, “too late to move you into my car…….and you can’t get reception out here worth a damn…..” the alpha taking a deep breath, “well there is a first time for everything.”

“What” Futakuchi and Keiji say in unison.

“You’re going to have to have you baby here” Akinari says as he grabs the omega’s hand and gently lifted him up, “Kenji take Isamu and put some medicine on him and bandage him up” the younger alpha taking the small blond off of Akinari and laid him in front of him as gently as possible, and started to do the best he could to help the small alpha. 

Akinari rubbed soothing circles on the omega’s hands as he helped him sit up, Keiji doing his best to not cry again, “you’re doing good Keiji” Akinari cooing as leaned the omega up against him, grabbing the omega’s dress and slowly started to lift it up, the alpha kind of surprised that at how soaked the dress is. He managed to get the dress pulled off of the omega, the alpha taking off his jacket to pat down sweat off of Keiji’s back, “do you want your bra off to?”

Keiji didn’t hesitate to nod.

The realization hit Futakuchi when he heard that, realizing that the omega is butt naked, “uhhhh, Pa-”

“He knows Futakuchi” Akinari sang, “he’s done this more than once, usually at this point in the labor he won’t care if he’s naked.”

Keiji nodding in agreement.

“Right now he’s overheated and just wants to be somewhat comfortable in this uncomfortable process” Akinari smiles as he takes off the omega’s blue bra, handing it to Hikaru, “hold this for mommy, ok?”

Hikaru gives a small nod as he takes the bra out of his hands.

‘So shy.’

“Ok Kenji” Akinari says as he gently lowers the omega back onto his back, but still holding onto the omega’s hands, “I need you to go to Tobio like we originally plan for, and when you get signal back on your phone I need you to call 9-1-1 and send an ambulance over here, so that way the baby can be properly taken care of at the hospital along Keiji once the baby is out, especially since she’s just a bit premature and I want to make sure that the baby get proper medical attention along with Hikaru and Isamu.”

Hikaru went and picked up and held his little brother, huddling himself against Akinari, sensing that this alpha is nice and helping his mom, “will Isu get help?”

“Yes he will” giving the small omega a kiss on the forehead, “I promise Mr. Futakuchi will get you, Isu, mom and your sibling safe.”

“I’m going to have a baby sister” Hikaru giving a shy smile, “Sakura.”

“That’s a pretty name, did you come up with it” Akinari wincing as Keiji squeezed his hands and whimpered.

“I helped my mom with the name” Hikaru smiles wider.

“You’re so sweet” Akinari smiling wider at the small and sweet omega, then looking at Futakuchi and raised an eyebrow, “what are you waiting for, go!”

“But you know I can’t drive” Futakuchi giving a nervous chuckle, “what if I crash the car?”

“I know you won’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Akinari gave Futakuchi a sweet smile, the younger alpha taking a step back, “I know you won’t because that’s an expensive car, and I know you will treat my girl right…….right?”

Futakuchi straightened up and saluted the older alpha, knowing that means ‘you break her, you die’, “yes Papa.”

Akinari tossed him the keys, “make it asap, I would love to have the ambulance here before Sakura is born.”

All Futakuchi could feel is dread for this drive, having a feeling that this will be his last night on earth as he has only observed people drive…...not exactly driven. He looked at the keys, then at the very nice looking sports car, really hating that he’s going to be driving a flashy and fast car.

All he could do is groan at it.

“F-Futakuchi” Keiji pants, the brunette looking at the omega, “p-please also tell Bokuto and Kuroo to come p-please.”

“As long as I don’t die, I will” the brunette nodding as he jogged over to the vehicle, setting himself in it and looked around, “I can do this…….I can do this.”

He shakily puts the keys in the ignition, about to turn it when his nerves struck him as he was always nervous about being in a vehicle period. But he needs to go, he needs to be able to help get Keiji and his kids the help they need, the thought of Keiji and those poor children being subjected to beatings pisses him off; having to go through abuse in his life…...it hits close to home.

He will make sure Keiji and the children will not go through it anymore.

He takes a deep breath and turns on the ignition, jumping at the sudden roaring of the engine. Seeing a whole bunch of lights turning on, feeling the warm air turn on, hearing rock music blaring on that he had to turn off from ear blasting music, looking down at the gas and break petals, buckling himself in and clenched the steering wheel.

“Dear god Kenji Futakuchi” Akinari groans, “GO!”

“Fine I’m going” the younger alpha whines as he switching breaks to drive, barely stepping on the gas and the car shoots forward, “FUCK!”

Akinari looking as his nephew shoot forward down the road and shook his head, looking back at a naked Keiji who was giving him a look, “what?”

“I-Is that why you didn’t tell him to take Hikaru and Isu?”

“You are correct on that” Akinari chuckles and smiles down at the two children, “there is another juice packet if you need one sweetheart, see if Isamu will take one too.”

Hikaru nodded.

“Alright I’m going to pull you forward, and when I do I’m going to need you to push” Akinari explaining as he gave the omega’s hands a small squeeze.

Keiji nodded.

“Ok, what gender is Sakura?”

“A-Alpha girl.”

“Oh you got a rare one on your hands” Akinari smiles as he looks at the omega’s hole swelling up a bit more, “that explains why your labor is seeming to go by quicker.”

“Why?”

“Because little Hikaru” Akinari starts to explain, “alphas like to shove their way through when their pregnant, while labor doesn’t last as long, it hurts a lot more than when mommies give birth to omegas.”

“Ohhh.” 

“So Sakura shouldn’t be too much longer” Akinari pulling Keiji up by his hands, “push.”

Keiji started to push, gritting his teeth to keep himself from screaming, definitely feeling his daughter trying to push herself out. Akinari set himself on his knees as he scooted the omega against the window so he was up at a good angle, Keiji gasping as he let Akinari take control, not having the strength to do anything after what just happened in a short period of time.

“So how long?”

Keiji looked at the brunette alpha through droopy eyes, “what?”

“How long have you been with that dipshit of an alpha that has been beating you and your children” Akinari looking at him with a frown.

Keiji looked down in shame, “s-since I was eighteen.”

“How old are you now….you look young?”

“T-Twenty-three on the fifth….”

“It’s almost the fourth…..you’ve been with someone who’s been beating you for almost five years” Akinari looking at the omega with wide eyes, “how did you…..why?”

“M-My parents” Keiji’s eyes watering at the thought of his absent and cold parents, “t-they forced m-me.”

Akinari feeling nothing but anger at horrible parents, literally having to deal and be related to some of them on a daily bases, “why?”

“T-They sent me a-away, p-paid m-my alpha to take a single m-mother in” the alpha feeling Hikaru huddle himself closer to him, “h-he didn’t want me but he took the money….” more tears coming down, “…….he still in l-love with an omega who he has liked since he was fourteen…...he’s only with me b-because of free money…..” the omega trembling that it made Akinari’s heart break in two, “…...he got mad that I ‘betrayed’ him and that I-I wanted to leave him…..only because he will lose m-most of his income…...his regular job doesn’t pay him that much b-because his b-boss doesn’t l-like him...”

Akinari staring at him with wide eyes as he nodded, pulling the omega froward, “push.”

Keiji crying out as he pushed as hard as he can, laying back down against the window, “…...he b-beats me every single day…..I have makeup all over my body to hide my scars and bruises...” the omega giving a hiccup, “…..he got so made and t-tried to r-rape me again...” Akinari squeezing his hands and rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles against his hands, just meeting this omega and already wants to take him in for this…..this hurt that the omega seems to be in, “...b-but Isamu tried to stop him and y-yelled at him for h-hurting me…...Isamu is his baby and he doesn’t even love him” Keiji cried as he started to tremble even more, “…...Isamu lost his temper and hit Hikaru…..then Junn took my baby into a room and started to beat h-him..” more tears started to pour down his cheeks, “…..I couldn’t let him continue to hurt my b-babies…..he already starves Hikaru” Akinari really starting to get pissed off, knowing that’s exactly what his brother Seiji did to Daishou for a period time, “and now he beats Isamu…...” staring at his blood stained hands and more tears fall, “…...I couldn’t stop until I knew he wasn’t going to hurt us again…..”

Akinari didn’t need a play by play, he knew what happened. Keiji instincts to protect his children kicked in, and obviously years of abuse that this is what broke him. Normally he would try to convince the younger ones to talk shit out before resulting to violence, basically don’t do what he does…….but with this he understands. And he he just met this man…….and he’s proud of him.

“I’m not upset that you beat him with whatever you beat him up with” Akinari smiles as he pulls him forward, “push.”

Keiji looked somewhat relieved that Akinari wasn’t berating him with this, happy enough that his kid is finding this alpha to be comforting at this time, needing his kids to be calm as possible…...hoping this situation with Junn doesn’t get worse. Who was he kidding himself, he knew it was going to get worse somehow, Junn is vindictive because he’s going to be ‘taking’ money away from him, and he’s not going to be spending no more money on Junn either, so he knows Junn will try some stupid shit to maintain his stupid lifestyle of living comfortably while torturing omegas at the school.

Keiji leaned his head back, “…..t-thank you.”

Akinari gives the exhausted omega a smile, “I promise we will get you and your children to the hospital, I promise I will help you out with this.”

Keiji gave him a small smile as happy tears ran down his cheeks, “thank you.”

“You and my son’s group are who I care about” Akinari squeezing his hands, “they will be here with the ambulance soon, now I can tell by the swelling of your hole, and by the look on your face I can tell that she is pushing harder than she was earlier” pulling Keiji up, “push.”

Keiji taking a deep breath and nodded and started to push, hoping that Akinari can help him.

That Bokuto can help him.

That Kuroo can help him.

That Tobio can help him.

That anyone can.

Needing to be as far away from Junn as possible.

 

-

 

“Tobio Kuroo I have a bone to pick with you” Kuroo snarls as the omega walks towards him and set his engagement ring in his pocket, Kuroo walking up to him as well as they both met in the middle. Tobio had to refrain from leaning into Oikawa’s hold now that they are out to the public, he makes eye contact with Atsumu for a split second, deciding to stay focused on his very pissed off brother, taking a deep breath and glared back at him, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Nao clings onto Tobio as he eyes everyone around him with curiosity, narrowing his eyes when he saw Kunimi, growling as he hugs onto Tobio tighter, “I didn’t see a need to tell you since you I know you would have took the ring off my finger the moment I told you who I used to be engaged to, and for the fact that I’m a person who can make my own decisions.”

“I love you little brother, but you’ve been making stupid decisions for a while now and it’s really pissing me off how you let that piece of shit get that close to you in that way” Kuroo setting his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at the omega, Tobio not too pleased with what his brother just said, “all I can say is what the fuck?!”

Oikawa and Semi not looking too pleased with what the alpha said as well.

Tobio’s eye twitched for a split second, getting tired of this shit. First he has Kunimi come back to torture him. Then Atsumu thought it would be a wonderful idea to show up and open old wounds. Now everyone is looking at him like he’s crazy. Now his brother is saying all he ever does is stupid shit. The momma’s little alpha that always got what he wanted, and got away with saying what he wanted for so fucking long that his brother thinks it’s ok to just talk down to him like that. Makes him wonder why he even bothered on naming Nao, Nao. All his mom ever did was tell him how much he acted like his father, how much he looked like him……

If he wanted to be called a horrible and stupid person, he would go visit his father in prison to be told it.

“Not to say that I want anything to do with Atsumu now” Tobio frowning at his brother, “but at that point I thought he was the one, that for once I was proven that someone actually wanted a thing to do with me.”

“And you went with a gang member” Kuroo looking down at him with disappointment, “a fucking gang member!”

Oikawa and Semi both look at Tobio, the raven haired omega feeling all eyes on him, the brunette frowning, “he’s a gang member?”

“I didn’t know until I first met his ‘mother’” Tobio mutters and crossed his arms in front of him, “it worried me, but they all treated me well that I didn’t think I would have to fear for my safety.”

“Really Tobio?”

“Yes fucking really” Tobio snapping at Kuroo, the alpha looking a little taken back by the sharp tone in his voice, “look I wanted love after I almost killed myself when I was fourteen” Konoha and Semi tensing at this information, the two of them not knowing out of everyone standing outside, “I deserve love like you, you can’t be the only one that can find love Tetsurou, I wanted love so much like you had with Keiji that I fell for the first guy that gave me the fucking love and attention I was never given by our own father you fucking asshole!”

Kuroo staring at his brother with wide eyes, not knowing his brother really felt like he wasn’t loved, “you always ha-”

“I wanted someone than my own brother to love me you dumbass” Tobio snapped as he clung onto Nao a little harder, the small alpha looking between his mom and uncle back and forth with a worried expression, “so sorry that someone actually wanted me, I’m sorry that me having a relationship upsets you, why can’t you ever be happy with me?”

“That’s a stupid fucking thing to say” Kuroo glares, Tobio really getting tired of hearing that, “of course I’m happy with you!”

“No you’re not” Tobio holding himself from having another meltdown on the spot, “you aren’t happy with my relationships, you never approve anything I even do, I can’t make or take one step without being criticized by you in some fashion! If I wanted to be told that everything I do is wrong, then I would just go to mom’s grave and have her chew me out about how I just asked to be raped!”

Kuroo looked hurt by that statement, “I love mom, but there is no way in hell that I would ever look down at you the way she did to you sometimes!”

“Then how about you prove it to me by stop telling me what I say and do is fucking stupid and talk to me like an adult you fucking asshole” Tobio rolling his eyes and turned himself around and started to walk back to the hotel, all he was being called out for was to be scolded and even further humiliated “I’m not a fucking five year old, I’m almost twenty-two years old for fucks sake.”

Oikawa could only stare at his fiance, really wandering how much anger he holds towards his brother. He knows the omega cares about him, if he didn’t then he wouldn’t have a thing to do with the raven haired alpha; but with them snipping back and forth at each other, while yes siblings do that, he could just tell…...he knows there is still unresolved issues stewing between them. He needed them to be happy, but both of them can be two stubborn and easy to anger.

He thinks those two need therapy.

He had thought about talking to Tobio about it, not because he thinks he’s crazy, but his fiance obviously has some unresolved hurt that needed to be looked into. Tobio also seemed to be jealous of Kuroo somewhat from what he’s gathered, he could be wrong but he’s getting strong vibes that it’s a big possibility. He wants what’s best for him. Kuroo is his best friend and eventually brother-in-law…...who was he kidding, he thought the raven haired alpha as his brother now. Before the Daizo situation, he didn’t think much about Kuroo’s behavior, if anything he seemed to be the most laid back and nice person, with a tendency to piss people off for the fun of it, but an overall good guy who just seemed to love life. But now…...Kuroo just seems angry almost all the time, the littlest things get to him. His violent tendencies are obviously there when he got angry, and most of his anger seemed to be directed at his bother’s decision making, or someone even getting close to his brother…...Oikawa had to work for around two months just for Kuroo to get use to the idea…..or at least be open to the idea that he and Tobio are a thing. The two of them obviously still had some anger towards each other, like some sibling rivalry of some sort.

Oikawa just wants happiness for his family…...why can’t there be any happiness?

Right now all he’s seeing is pain.

He and Semi look at each other from the corner of their eyes, both of them seeming to be on the same page.

A car horn blared out of nowhere, everyone snapping their attention from the angry siblings and to the familiar sports car speeding into the parking lot. The red sports car nearly slamming into other cars parked in the parking lot, Oikawa shoving Kuroo out of the way and grabbed Semi and moved them out of the way of being hit. Kuroo grabbing onto Tobio and Nao and made sure that they are out of the way, the brunette glad that they can momentarily get along when one of them is in danger. 

Iwaizumi stomped to the red sports car as it finally stopped moving, not seeing who was in the vehicle since the windows were tinted and yelled out, “Papa what is wrong you, you could have hurt someone!”

“I’m alive” Iwaizumi tilting his head in confusion at the voice that didn’t belong to his father, could see the a tall figure doing some sort of fist pumping, “oh my god I’m alive!”

“Futakuchi?”

Futakuchi rolling the window down and smiled, “did I hit any of you?”

“You were close” Iwaizumi and Oikawa looking very confused, “I thought you didn’t know how to drive?”

“He doesn’t if he almost hit some of us” Oikawa grumbles as he walked up with his childhood friend, everyone behind them giving them questioning looks, “what the fuck are you doing with Papa’s car, I thought he was driving you here, not you nearly killing someone by yourself with his car that is practically his child!”

“Well we were coming here like you wanted us to, when we ran into someone that we all besides the troublemakers need to get a move on” Futakuchi hopping out of the car and pointed to Bokuto and Kuroo, “you two especially.”

Both of the alphas giving confused looks.

“We found Keiji with his two kids on the side of the road” both of the alpha’s now starting to look worried as they jogged up to Futakuchi, Konoha pulling Tobio and Semi in his hold, keeping a close eye on a confused looking Atsumu, Kunimi and Kindaichi, “he and his alpha had a MAJOR fight” holding up his hands for everyone to keep their mouth’s shut, “he took himself and the kids out of the house, his vehicle out of gas and the stress of the fight got to him, Akinari is with him now to help him out as he’s in labor as we speak.”

Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice and looked at Kunimi and Kindaichi, “we are using your vehicles now” looking at Futakuchi, “why he didn’t call?”

“He ran out of gas in out in that one infamous area where there is no cell phone service” Futakuchi says, Kuroo nodding as he and Bokuto grabbed Atsumu and the other two to use their vehicles, looking at the others, “if you all want to ride in here with me then we’re all going to be squished…..and someone else is doing the driving.”

“Good call druggie” Oikawa smirks as he decides to take the wheel, knowing how to drive this vehicle.

Konoha pecked Semi on the lips, “I’m going to ride with the others to give you guys more space.”

“You want to talk to Atsumu” Semi raising an eyebrow.

Konoha gives a nervous chuckle, “are you mad that I used to be in a gang?”

Semi shook his head, “no, but I want you to tell me everything he tells you” grabbing his collar and yanked him to his eye level, “you got me?”

Konoha nodded and kissed his boyfriend again, “I will doll” and sprinted to the others.

“Now lets get this show on the road” Oikawa strapping himself in, Iwaizumi next to him in the passengers seat, Semi, Tobio, Nao and Futakuchi squished in the back, “what else do we need to know that you haven’t told the others yet druggie?”

The younger brunette rolling his eyes at the nickname, not surprised that Oikawa always seemed to know more about what we going on just by watching body language and reading the situation as a whole. Tooru does the same thing.

Oikawa started driving off and sped down the road, the others not too far behind him, “Isamu was beaten the shit out of by his father.”

 

-

 

“You’re doing a good job Keiji” Akinari says as he can see the omega’s hole starting to open up more, extremely read and he knows Sakura is about to shove her way out, looking at an exhausted omega who looked like he was going to pass out on the spot, “almost there I promise, just need a few more pushes.”

“I d-don’t know if I c-can d-do anymore” Keiji’s breathing quickening, sweat drenching his body, “I just want to sleep.”

“I know you do and I promise you that you, Hikaru and Isamu will get to rest when the ambulance gets here” Akinari really wandering when in the hell they were going to get here, ready to kick his nephew’s ass if he forgot to call them, “almost there.”

Keiji groans and threw his head back as he willingly pulled himself up and started to push, “GET OUT OF MOMMY THIS INSTANT!”

Akinari snorted as the omega looked determined as hell to just get a break, looking to see Hikaru and Isamu were staring at their mother’s hole as pushed, both of them tilting their heads. Both of them cringing at the sight, holding back a chuckle when Hikaru just shook his head and crossed his legs, Isamu mimicking his older brother with a tiny whine as he couldn’t get his eyes off his mother’s hole.

“Mommy has tiny butt hole.”

Akinari bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing, “yes your mommy does.”

“Akinari I can’t” Keiji gritting his teeth to keep himself from crying out loudly, squeezing the alpha’s hands so hard that he thinks he’s lost all circulation in them, “this is too much!”

“Nu-uh” the alpha giving the omega a stern look, “you’re the most compliant person I have helped go through labor, don’t start t get difficult on me now” smiling when he heard a whole bunch of cars outside the vehicle, “you seriously only need a couple more BIG pushes and she should be out.”

“O-only a couple?”

Akinari nodded as he heard the familiar ruckus of his son’s friends, “see, Futakuchi is here and brought your friends.”

Keiji looked out at the open back door of his vehicle, next thing he knew Bokuto and Kuroo popped in front of the doors out of nowhere. Akinari and Keiji both jumping at the pair, Hikaru smiling at the sight of his father. Isamu just curled himself more into Akinari’s lap, whimpering when he moved his sore and beaten body around.

Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s noses both started bleeding at the sight of the naked omega.

“Horny kids” Akinari rolling his eyes, Futakuchi, Oikawa, his son, Semi and Tobio jogging up to them, grabbing an empty juice pouch and threw it and hit Futakuchi, “I thought I told you to call an ambulance!”

“I did that you very much” Futakuchi groans as he rubbed where the pouch hit him, “they should be here any time now, I called them on the way to the hotel!”

Akinari raised an eyebrow at him.

“I did, the hospital is farther distance between here and the hotel!”

Kuroo climbed into the back of the vehicle, looking at Keiji’s swelled cheek and red neck, “what happened?!”

Keiji started to tear up as he gave a push, Bokuto hopping in and looking at a sickly Hikaru, eyes widening even more at Isamu’s beaten form. He picked up the small blond and cringed at the up and close injuries, the small blond letting out a cry in pain, Kuroo looking over and nearly exploded on the spot at the injured child as Bokuto held the child up to his chest. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at Hikaru, the small omega looking up at his little brother with sad eyes, Kuroo relieved that the omega didn’t seem to have any injuries on him at that he can see; although that didn’t stop him from being livid at Isamu and Keiji’s wounds.

The others behind them looking worried about all of this as well.

“What in the hell happened” Kuroo questioned as he placed a hand on the omega’s bare back to help support him, Bokuto moving himself to the other side of Keiji to help support him as well.

Keiji looked down in shame, “…….I…..my alpha…..Junn...”

“He and the children were beaten” Akinari answered for him, the omega tensing up, knowing better than to try and shy away from the topic right now, Akinari has been nothing but honest, upfront and not in the least bit shy at all, “he took the kids and ran, and now he’s in labor.”

Keiji let go of Akinari’s hands at grabbed onto Kuroo’s before he can go off and be stupid, “don’t go.”

“HE FUCKING HURT YOU!”

“But I hurt him back” Keiji cried and slammed the back of his head against the window, “oh my god, I can feel her…...I can FEEL HER COMING!”

“I would suggest you help him out right now and be there for him” Akinari snapping at Kuroo, the raven haired alpha tensing up at the intimidating alpha, gritting his teeth as Keiji is squeezing his hand to death, “we will discuss the abusive bastardslater after he has his baby.”

“Kuroo come on” Bokuto looking like he was about to cry, the alpha feeling like crap for not being there for the omega, and also because Keiji managed to grab onto his hand and is proceeding to suck the life out of it, “we will kick this guy’s ass later!”

Kuroo wanted to take matter in his own hands now…….but the pain and pleading look the omega was giving him was too great to ignore. 

First Kunimi and Kindaichi.

Then Atsumu.

Then learning Atsumu and his little brother were engaged for a short period of time.

Then the love of his life and children are being abused…...and he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

“Conserve and feed on that anger Kuroo” Oikawa spoke up as he stared at Keiji with a cringe, really hating to see his boss/friend in so much pain right now “let yourself feed on it that way you can beat the shit out of the alpha when the time is right.”

“What” Kuroo frowning at him.

“I promise you will get your chance to get him” Oikawa smiles at his best friend, Kuroo giving him a small smile back, “focus and prioritize. Don’t let this anger of yours get in the way of what’s important at the moment…...believe me it’s not worth it if you risk lose someone important to you.”

Knowing his anger more on one occasion has put Tobio through stress, and wouldn’t be surprised if Tobio, even if for a split second, thought about breaking up with him.

“Please” Keiji whined as leaned forward and rested his forehead on his knees, panting heavily, “I just want you and Bokuto to hold me right now!”

Both of the alpha’s blushing at that statement.

“You better believe Junn’s ass is mine to kick the first chance I get” Kuroo growling as he placed a kiss on the omega’s cheek.

Bokuto still blushing at the ‘hold me’ comment…..knowing he has no problem with that. His nose bleeding even more when he took a peak at Keiji’s breasts. Knowing exactly why Oikawa finds them wonderful.

Tobio off to the side just face palming.

Akinari spread the omega’s legs wider and gave a big smile, “I see her head!”

Everyone smiling and leaning in when he heard that, Akinari leaning in when he saw some dark hair pushing through the omega’s hole. 

“I’m going to need to you push one more time, and I need you push it real good” Akinari instructed as he heard sirens in the distance, “and I’m going to need you to keep on pushing until you hear a baby crying.”

“You heard” Kuroo smiles as he nuzzles his head against the omega’s.

Keiji hyperventilating, letting out a nod.

“We got you, keep it up” Bokuto whispers soothingly in his ears, placing a small kiss on his ear.

Keiji giving a small smile and a nod at the two supportive alphas, this being what he really wants at a time like this. Both alpha’s place their hands on the omega’s back and helped leaned him forward as he started to let out one last push, holding him in place as Keiji just let out a scream in pain, Bokuto and Kuroo both slamming their heads on the car floorboard as it felt like the omega was breaking their hands. Akinari encouraging Keiji to keep on as he gently grabbed onto Sakura’s head the more shot came out more, Hikaru watching in amazement at how well Akinari was handling his little sister, even Isamu was craning his head in Bokuto’s hold to see what’s all going on.

“Come Keiji, keep going” Akinari bouncing with excitement as the omega put whatever strength he had left.

“DEAR GOD YOU STUBBORN ALPHA” Keiji screaming at the top of his lungs, “GET OUT TO MEET ME!”

Those seemed to be the final words of encouragement the little girl needed, Keiji smiling and slumping against the window when he heard the baby cry her little eyes out. Keiji looking at Sakura through droopy eyes as he was just happy that she seems to be in one piece. Everyone staring as Akinari cleaned her off the best he could with his jacket, Hikaru standing up with a big smile as he peaked at his baby sister, running up to Kuroo’s lap and snuggled up against him.

“I got a baby sister daddy!”

Kuroo nodded and smiled, kissing his son on the cheek, “congrats on your sister.”

Everyone just staring in amazement, Akinari wrapping the little girl in a small blanket he kept in his kit, handing her over to Keiji. The omega crying with tears of joy at the sight of his girl, green eyes like her daddy and brother, except hers is a lighter shade. Same eye shape as the omegas, the omega having a feeling that she was going to look a lot like him, just like Isamu looks a lot like him as well. Head full of dark hair with tiny blond streaks here and there. She calmed down when he held her up against his chest, looking up and making eye contact with the omega.

“Hey my little girl” Keiji placing a small kiss on her her forehead, Sakura clinging onto him tighter at the sound of his voice, knowing that is the sound of her mom’s voice. She closed her eyes and curled herself into the omega’s warm body, Keiji just so happy that this went a lot ‘better’ than he thought.

With the support of everyone around him.

Made him feel loved in this stressful time.

Bokuto and Kuroo both kissing him on the cheek at the same time as the ambulance pulls up beside the van.

 

-11:00 P.M.-

 

“Poor boy has had a stressful night” Akinari giving a small smile as he brushed omega’s hair out of his face, the omega sleeping peacefully in the bed with Sakura laying on his chest and softly snores. Hikaru curled up next to his mother on the bed, laying under the blankets, lightly clenching onto the hospital gown. Isamu laying on a bed next to Keiji’s the small alpha wearing a cast on his damaged hand, covered in bandages from head to toe, hooked onto some machines to be on the safe side; his bed sitting almost right up against Keiji’s.

“But important thing is that he and the others are here in the hospital” Oikawa sighs as he crosses his legs, smiling as he was happy that none of them are crying right now, “right now they are safe and sound, and away from that bastard who thinks it’s a good idea to treat his omega and children like shit.”

Curling his nose up in disgust at the thought.

Futakuchi wrapped an arm protectively around Tobio’s shoulder, not liking how Atsumu and the other two were staring at him, the blond sitting awkwardly between Kindaichi and Kunimi. Oikawa, who was sitting on the other side of the omega, didn’t even get pissed at the action, he wanted as many people by his omega as possible to keep the creep away from his omega; even if it meant the druggie.

Making sure to keep the assholes on the other side of the large room, away from Tobio. Away from Nao. Away from Keiji and the kids. 

And away from getting the wrath of Kuroo, especially since he’s still livid and ready to murder the alpha for laying a hand on his ex. Bokuto right there with him on that mindset. Only main reason they aren’t going after him now was due to Keiji’s order, wanting them to stay there with him and the kids. Threatening to kick their asses himself if they go against his wishes.

And they weren’t going to go against their scary omega.

Both of them both sitting on either side of the omega in their chairs.

Konoha had his arms wrapped around Semi, still giving Atsumu a suspicious look, sitting on the couch next to Tobio’s. Konoha knowing about this whole situation was off, thinking Atsumu was caught a little too easily. He didn’t interact with those two all that much when he was with the gang, but he knew well enough that they were trained well enough to be nearly impossible to catch and identify. Plus Osamu wouldn’t just leave his brother like that, not without being apart of the plan of some sort…….but there lies the question…..

Is Atsumu aware of said plan.

Was he bait?

What did they want with Tobio?

With Atsumu, it was so damn obvious that he’s still head over heels in love with Tobio, that’s a given; just by the looks he was giving the omega was already indication enough. The fact that he still carries their engagement rings is another clear sign. 

But could he put his feelings aside to get their mission done?

Or was Osamu, who had always been a bit of a strange fellow, taking advantage of that knowledge? He wasn’t going to rule out Kita…...at least not yet. Atsumu had too much respect and fear for the omega to even speak out against him, and if Suna were up to anything, it would be under Kita’s orders.

He didn’t like the feeling of any of this.

Semi intertwined their finger and gave it a small squeeze, being able to sense his boyfriend’s frustrations, “don’t overthink right now, lets just focus on him and Tobio ‘talking’ it out.”

He turned and rubbed their noses together, “I can’t make any promises…...but I can sure try.”

Semi gives him a smile, “that’s all I ask for.”

Konoha smirks, “that’s supposed to be my line.”

“My turn then” pecking Konoha’s lips, the alpha staring at the omega up and close…..unable to picture the a life without him.

‘He better not get hurt again.’

“Ok” Kuroo reluctantly letting go of Keiji’s hand and stood up, walking to the middle of the hospital room, “dear god I feel like the hospital is a second home.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “dear god, I’m surprised the cops haven’t been called on us with the amount of times we’ve been here.”

Akinari took a seat next to his son, being on the same couch as Semi and Konoha, “same here.”

“Alright you pansies” pointing to Atsumu, Kunimi and Kindaichi, “we are going to settle this, because this bullshit that you’re pulling with my pregnant little brother has got to fucking stop.”

“Then tell your brother why he felt the need to not tell me that he and Atsumu used to date before he and I got together” Kunimi crossing his arms in front of his chest, “because that hurts and frankly makes me believe that your brother seduced him more now than I did before.”

“Because you would throw a fit that I dated a guy that you had interest in” Tobio frowns, “and at that point I really just wanted to get on with my life, I didn’t ask for him to pop back in and date you, that was all him using you.”

“He didn’t use me” Kunimi snapped, glaring daggers at Tobio, “he dated me because he actually like me!”

“Keep telling yourself that” Tobio rolling his eyes as he rubbed Nao’s back gently, the small alpha softly snoring in his mother’s lap; Atsumu, Oikawa and the others raising an eyebrow at the omega.

The omega looking thoroughly done with this.

Ready to get this shit out of the way so he can just sleep.

“Kunimi you should really learn to lower your voice before you wake up the kids” Atsumu rolling his eyes, looking like he would rather be anywhere else, really not liking being glared at by everyone in the room.

Not liking how Nao flinched in his sleep due to Kunimi raising his voice.

“And you” Kunimi snapping his head to the alpha next to him, “why didn’t you feel the need to tell me you used to date Tobio?”

“Because it’s my choice not to say” Atsumu sighs, “and the fact that Tobio didn’t say something to me in front of you about the two of us dating convinced me to just stay quiet, he probably didn’t want you to get paranoid and be HAPPY.”

“And by happy you mean ruin my relationship” Kunimi snaps and he stood up from his couch, Atsumu grabbing wrist before he could make his way to Tobio, Futakuchi and Oikawa both getting ready to guard the omega, “let go of me you asshole!”

“Then sit on your ass and listen to what he’s going to say” Atsumu snapped, “you have never acted like this towards Tobio before the carnival, it wasn’t his fault!”

Tobio, Kuroo and Bokuto looking at him with shock.

“That’s not what you told me” Kunimi growls as he ripped his arm out of the alpha’s hold, “I was told, by you, that Tobio took advantage of you!”

Tobio tensed up.

Oikawa narrowing his eyes along with Kuroo.

“That he forced you to the ground and blowed you” Tobio shaking uncontrollably, feeling even more hurt with each lie that his ex told, “and that he hopped on your cock and rode you until you came in him, you claiming that Tobio wanted you back and all to himself and that he didn’t care if he hurt me!”

Everyone staring at Tobio in shock…...shocked at the accusation.

“Tobio” Oikawa looking over at his fiance, everything in him trying to keep himself calm at the shit that his omega is being accused of, “you know me, your brother and everyone else don’t believe that right?”

Tobio couldn’t hear him, his anger and hurt reaching a dangerous level at this knowledge.

‘Guess he never really loved me.’

Tobio stood up and wordlessly walked over to Atsumu, the blond looking at the omega nervously. He wasn’t thinking and afraid when he said those things, he knew that the omega would be mad, but he didn’t think Kunimi would go out of his way to bully the person he once called his best friend. 

Without warning Tobio punched him in the jaw, Kunimi too in shock to do anything. Kindaichi fearing he was going to be next.

“You’re fucking lucky I’m pregnant or I would do so much more than just fucking punch you” looking down at Kunimi with black eyes and held Nao tighter, “I will tell you what all fucking happened that night, and you better not interrupt me.”

“Or what” Kunimi glaring.

“Or else you will have to deal with me” Semi calls out, “Kuroo and the others might have hesitance since you’re an omega, but I have no qualms on beating the shit out of you for attacking my best friend” his glare gaining intensity that it intimidated Kunimi, “I don’t give a shit if I’m in a boot, I’ve have to fight in worse conditions, so don’t test me.”

Konoha having to try his damnedest to not get turned on by his boyfriend right now.

Kunimi leaned back in the couch and glared up at Tobio, “fine.”

Atsumu and Kindaichi looking very nervous.

Tobio looked at Oikawa and sighed, hoping his fiance doesn’t want to leave him, “this is what happened.”

 

-Flashback-

 

Kunimi smiled and giggled at whatever Atsumu was saying as they walked by Tobio’s booth, Atsumu looking at him for a moment and gave a sweet smile, could feel the alpha frowning when Tobio still didn’t look at him in the eyes, the omega looking down and dipped a paint brush in the black paint. 

He avoided eye contact at Atsumu ever since he walked out of the bathroom with the panties that the alpha gave him; feeling disgusted with himself and had a hard time faking happiness. He hoped Kuroo, Bokuto and Kenma would get here soon, soon he would need a distraction when he done face painting…..because he would do everything in his power to try and avoid hanging out with Atsumu and his other two friends.

Still unable to break it to Kunimi, he felt so much shame and didn’t want to ruin Kunimi’s happiness.

Kunimi was so happy compared to their first year, so much smiling and giggling when the blond would look in his direction, could see him swooning when the alpha held his hand, and could see him go weak in the knees when ever they would kiss; Tobio’s stomach churning at his happiness. He felt disgusting for letting Atsumu jack him off, still feeling the alpha touching him there, Tobio crossing his legs at the feeling and took a deep breath as he gently painted on some whiskers on the raven haired child’s smiling face. Nodding yes to whatever Kunimi would ask him a question, over half the time not even paying attention and was actually happy to be working with kids for once. Face painting was actually a good distraction for him and took great pleasure in it, the kids smiling faces as he painted on them. He kept good conversations with some of the older ones, trying to soak in their innocence and happiness.

Wishing he was happy and innocent like these kids…...to have a childhood.

Jealous since he had is father took every possibility of him and Kuroo to have that. He couldn’t help but hear his father scream at him that he was just a toy to pass around…...that it’s all he will ever be good at, so he might as well just lay down and take it.

He inhaled as he dipped a brush into his paint, having to fight the urge to pick at his skin, ‘he’s not here.’

He finished on the young alpha’s face, his brown eyes beaming at Tobio after he let him look in the mirror, “you are very good” looking at his mom behind him, “mommy look at me, I’m a tiger!”

His mom smiled and looked down at the young omega, handing Tobio some money for the painting, “thank you so much young man, you really know what you’re doing.”

“Oh-uh” Tobio still unable to know how to take a compliment very well and blushed a bit, taking the money and putting it in the register, “t-thank you.”

“Like seriously I’ve seen the others that you’ve done on other children” the raven haired beta smiled as her son bounces around happily, “like the main reason my son even wanted his face painted is because he saw the other kids with them on their faces, what year are you in right now?”

Tobio’s blush deepened and scratched the back of his head, “oh, I’m in my second year…..fifteen years old.”

“Oh that means you still have another year” the woman smiles, “if you haven’t considered going to an art school, I would highly recommend it especially since you’re only fifteen and you can turn out amazing work, like they look so realistic!”

Tobio didn’t think he was that good, “I’ve never really thought about it, I’ve always played volleyball.”

“That explains your amazing figure then” the beta woman chuckling as Tobio started to become flustered by the compliments, “you’re the perfect omega alright.”

“I wouldn’t say that” Tobio becoming flustered, seriously wandering how blind this nice woman is.

“You are; beautiful, amazing body, obviously very talented and can play sports, which most omegas don’t play unless they can keep up with alphas and their never ending energy” the woman laughing at Tobio’s reaction and started digging through her wallet, “nice manners and you seem good with kids.”

Tobio almost did a spit take as he heard that, coughing as he swallowed his water; that being the last thing he expected to hear, “I am?”

The woman smiles and handed her son some money, pointing to Tobio and guided the little boy towards Tobio, the small boy and his mother smiling as they held out money to Tobio, “thank you for doing a good job!”

“Oh no, a tip isn’t necessary” Tobio plastering on a smile as his face is as red as a tomato, shaking his head.

“Oh come on Tobio” Tobio tensing automatically as he heard Atsumu behind him, “she’s being nice and tipping, you can use it when you switch out with a friend in an hour.”

Tobio, wanting to keep the peace, kept his smile on as Atsumu sat in the chair next to him, taking the money out of the hand and bowed his head, “thank you both.”

The woman smiles as she and he son walk off, “really consider an art school!”

“I don’t think I’m that good” Tobio grumbling as he hangs onto the money.

“Tch, yes you are” Atsumu looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “she’s right you know.”

“What is she right about” Tobio cleaning off his paintbrushes, still refusing to look at Atsumu.

The blond is getting really irritated that his ex isn’t looking at him, “that you should consider an art school.”

“I don’t think that I’m that good” Tobio sighing as he starts to set up for the next person to take over, time passing so fast that it started to make him a little nervous, since he still had no idea what he was even going to do since he hasn’t spotted his brother, “besides I just want to play volleyball.”

“Still on that one track mind to volleyball huh” Atsumu raising an eyebrow at the omega, “you know as much as I love volleyball as much as the next person, I think there is more to life than that.”

“Well volleyball has been a stress reliever for me” Tobio shrugs, giving a shy smile and wave when a little kid he painted on earlier smiled and waved at him, “I’m not giving it up.”

“Stubborn as always.”

“Well I wouldn’t seem so stubborn if you weren’t so fucking pushy the whole time in our relationship” Tobio feeling the alpha’s eyes on his exposed thigh, pulling down the short dress as best as he could, “you and I speak the same fucking language and you still don’t know ‘no’, and I’m not going to be with a pushy person who doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’.”

“I do to” Atsumu licking his lips at the omega’s thigh, pissed as Tobio still wasn’t looking at him, “you need to open yourself up more…..and I would love for you to look at me.”

Tobio bit his bottom lip and shook his head, “no.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Do you know any other word other than ‘no’?”

“Yes.”

“Than say something other than ‘no’ and look up at me.”

“No.”

Atsumu let out a low growl and furrowed his brows at the omega, taking matters into his own hands. He looked around to make sure Kunimi and no one else was looking and paying attention to him, smirking when he set his hand on Tobio’s thigh, squeezing the skin when Tobio eyes widen and tried to slap the alpha’s hands off of him. He snapped his head to Atsumu’s with shock, the alpha smirking down at him, sliding his hand up his dress and tugged at the pink underwear, Tobio shaking with fear.

“We’re in public” Tobio trying to scoot away from him, the alpha not budging and stuck his hand in his underwear, lightly grazing his nail along the tip of the omega’s cock.

“Doesn’t matter to me babe” the alpha looking at him with half lidded eyes.

“It matter to me” Tobio whines as he kicks the alpha’s chair over, the alpha falling on the ground, Tobio starting to feel even more disgusted with himself that he’s letting this alpha continue to be near him, “no.”

“That word is really pissing me off” Atsumu growls as he sits himself back up, Tobio crossing his legs and glared at the alpha.

“Fuck off.”

“Atsu” Kunimi runs over with Kindaichi right behind him, hugging him as the blond plasters on a fake smile, “you should have came along with us on the ride, it was fun!”

“How about in a little bit I will go on with you” the blond replies as his eyebrow slightly twitched as Tobio refused to look at him again, “how about we go and walk around a bit before we try it.”

Kunimi pouted but gave a nod, “ok” then looks at Tobio, who at that point was continuing to organize things for the person to take over to him, “hey, how about you meet us on that ride when you get off.”

“Sure” Tobio replies, giving his friend a thumbs up as he couldn’t even look into his eyes, “I will meet you soon.”

“Ok, lets go boys” Kunimi starting to head off, “lets go watch the beach volleyball Kuroo, Bokuto and these two other handsome alphas are playing at; one of them has very wavy brown hair and he looks absolutely handsome!”

“Hey” Atsumu whined as he looked at Tobio, intertwining their fingers, “what about me?”

“Of course I think your better looking moron!”

“Beach volleyball” Tobio pursing his lips, “seems like a fun idea to do after this.”

Snorting to himself when he got a message from his brother telling him he should come over to play after he was done. He sent him a message that he will be on his way shortly, but to go ahead a start playing without him.

“Tobio?”

The omega snapped his head up, blushing a bit when he saw a familiar face. He hasn’t seen this alpha since his third year at junior high, he used to have a hardcore crush on him until he got made fun of. Handsome alpha with wavy dark brown hair, yellow eyes that shined in the night sky, tall and extremely muscular. He was team captain and ace when it was their third year.

“Yuu?”

“I’m surprised to see you” he smiles as he sets his hands on his hips, beaming Tobio, “how have you been?”

“Oh-uh” Tobio blushing like crazy at the brunette, straightening his dress and sweat jacket out, “same old same old I guess, nothing really new.”

“Nothing new” Yuu snorts, “word has been going around about your rapid progress, you’re one of the best setters out there!”

“News is going around” Tobio tilting his head in confusion, “really?”

Tobio being pretty clueless on it.

“You’re not paying much attention then” Yuu chuckles as gave an amused smile, “you’re a big hit!”

Tobio’s blush deepened, “oh I don’t know, I just like to play volleyball!”

“You’re too cute” Yuu laughs at the flustered omega.

“I’m not cute!”

“Yes you are” Yuu sang as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you’re definitely a lot more relaxed and not glaring at everyone all the time.”

Tobio bowed his head, “sorry about middle school.”

“No no no” Yuu shook his head, Tobio looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, “I’m sorry.”

Tobio clenched onto his dress and looked off to the side, not really knowing how to respond. Yuu really did hurt him, really made him feel alone and undesirable.

“I was being a fool for hurting you” Yuu sighs as he holds his hand out to the omega, “I was being arrogant and…...jealous for you getting more attention…...especially since you’re an omega.”

Tobio staring at his hand, looking back up at the alpha.

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit you in the hospital” Tobio surprised to see the brunette’s eyes watering up, the omega looking at him in shock, “I was feeling…...guilty. I didn’t think you would even want to see me in all honesty.”

“Y-You don’t…….look” Tobio handing him a paper towel for him to wipe his tears, extremely flattered that he’s actually apologizing, “don’t…..don’t apologize.”

“But I-”

“Were younger and dumb, and so was I” Tobio sighed, not wanting to think about it right now, “it was a decision I made because I was a sad person who didn’t know how to handle my emotions. You didn’t either” Tobio shrugs and the omega girl came up them.

“You’re free Tobio” she cheers as she lifted him from the chair and playfully shoved him into Yuu, both of them blushing at the action, the omega giving them a wink, “go have fun on your date!”

“W-what” Tobio squeaked, “w-we ar-”

“Have fun Yuu and Tobio” she interrupts with a smirk and pushes them away from the booth, running back to the booth and left the both of them standing there in the middle of the walkway.

Both of them blushing wildly at each other.

“So what do you want to do?”

Yuu scratches the back of his head with a nervous smile, “I don’t know, I didn’t think I was even going to get you to agree to hangout with me.”

Tobio was surprised by that and gave him a look as they walked along the pathway, “why?”

The brunette gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, “well when I spotted you, you looked very upset for some reason…...and I thought you would have been mad at me about middle school so…...nerves.”

“Since when did you get nervous” Tobio giving him an amused smile and he played with his fingers nervously.

“Since it all of sudden hit me how much I find you attractive.”

Tobio halted his movements and gave him a look, “what?”

“I find you very beautiful” Yuu stated as he shuffled his feet back and forth with a shy smile, “always have.”

Tobio felt his face turn as red as a tomato, “huh?!”

Yuu giggles at the omega’s shock, “and you still don’t know how beautiful you are, for shame Kuroo.”

“I’m not” Tobio whined, feeling like he was about to pass out on the spot when the alpha intertwined their fingers.

“Hang out with me.”

“W-Why me” Tobio giggling nervously, never realizing how soft his hands actually are, “I-I’m no fun!”

“Don’t put yourself down like that” Yuu smiles and kissed the omega’s hands, Tobio getting himself worked up so much that his nose started started to spew out blood.

“OH MY GOD” Yuu started to freak out, Tobio not knowing what came over him as he’s never done this before, “ARE YOU OK?!”

“I DON’T KNOW” Tobio starting to flip out along with the alpha, “I’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!” 

While the two of them were too busy trying to find a bathroom in this place, Atsumu was not too far along with Kunimi and Kindaichi. While his friends seemed happy for Tobio to find someone to hang out with, Atsumu was livid.

He was supposed to be the only one to make the omega blush like that.

His eye narrowing dangerously at Tobio.

 

~

Tobio was having the time of his life.

After he and Yuu found a bathroom and cleaned the blood off of the two of them, they calmed down a bit. Yuu opened many doors for him, going on rides with him, holding his hand almost the whole time, won some games for him and gave him many prizes; one of them being a volleyball that looked brand new with the signatures from the players of the University of Tokyo, Yuu intentionally playing that one specific time to get it for the omega, remembering from their conversations with each other throughout the night that Tobio wanted to go there. They then had a debate on which University was better since Yuu was wanting to go to the rival school of the University of Tokyo.

“Plain and simple they’re better Tobio” Yuu smirks as he took a drink of his soda, handing the drink to the omega, “while your team has a lot of excellent plays, my team has a hell of a lot skillful players.”

“You can have skillful players and still lose” Tobio comments as he takes a drink, finding the taste of the alpha to be quite interesting from the straw they’re sharing, “while skillful is an advantage, it’s about teamwork and how well you work together. A team is a family, and you have to have trust. You can have skillful players, but if you don’t trust each other and try to win on your own, you’re going to fail.”

Knowing that from personal experience.

He knows it’s running through Yuu’s mind as well, but Tobio is glad that he doesn’t bring it up, “very true, very true indeed” and gave his arm a squeeze, “hey can I ask you something, and feel free to reject what I’m about to ask.”

Tobio seeing his blush grow back and it made the omega nervous, “what is it?”

“May I…..” the alpha taking a deep breath, “…...may I kiss you?”

Tobio froze and blushed, “…...why?”

“I have been wanting to for a bit now, but I just didn’t want to jump you” Yuu looking down and kicked the dirt on the ground, “you don’t have to…...I just have a strong urge to want to….”

‘He’s asking my permission?’

This is something Tobio wasn’t used to, being asked. Hell his first kiss Atsumu he wasn’t even asked, it came out of nowhere. A lot of things Atsumu did, he did without making sure Tobio was ok with it.

Needless to say Tobio was being swept off of his feet here.

Tobio gave a shy smile and kept blushing, nodding to Yuu, “yes.”

Yuu looked very surprised with this, his lips twitching upwards, grabbing both of the omega’s hands. He licked his lips and leaned down, Tobio getting on his tiptoes to meet his lips, both of them closing their eyes and cocked their heads to the head to the side, their lips softly touching each others. A very soft and gently kiss, the alpha’s lips feeling very soft against his, Tobio feeling very good about this one, the two of them kissing again. And again, and again, both of them giving pleased hums as they both felt very content with each other. 

That’s when a volleyball came flying in and hit the back of Yuu’s head, the two of them pulling away from each other to see who in the hell did that. 

“Off my brother asshole” Kuroo smirking at Yuu, holding his hand out while Bokuto and two other alpha’s huddled to discuss something.

“Not if you’re going to pull that bullshit” Yuu smirking back

“Just give it back to him” Tobio groans, pissed off his brother ruined his nice kiss with Yuu, “we can continue once you do.”

Yuu pouted, but then nodded when he saw how serious he was and nodded, “I will be right back.”

Giving Tobio a quick peck on the lips, smiling at each other as Yuu went over to his brother. Tobio not surprised to see Kuroo just chatting away, knowing full well what his brother is doing. Tobio pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, about to make his way over there when he felt someone grab onto his wrist, YANKING him away before he could do anything. Tobio panicking and look to see Atsumu practically drag him out of the carnival, Tobio unable to get his footing and was easily overpowered as he tried to pull away.

“Atsumu” Tobio snapping at him as they cross the parking lot, “Atsumu let go!”

He wasn’t responding, having a one track mind at this moment.

Tobio kept trying to break free, “LET GO!” 

Atsumu still not responding.

Before Tobio knew it, he was taken out behind the outdoor bathroom for people who could not hold it before they get into the carnival. He slammed Tobio onto the wall, the omega not able to process what was all going on, the slam giving him a small headache and made his vision a little blurry. Before he knew it, the alpha slammed his lips on Tobio’s, jamming his tongue in automatically, the alpha holding Tobio’s face to make sure he can claim all of the omega’s mouth. Tobio squirmed in his hold, trying to protest, trying to shove Atsumu off of him in any way possible. Atsumu lifting his knee and shoving its way all up to the omega’s limp cock, Tobio’s eyes widening when he felt Atsumu hard clothes cock against his thigh. 

“No, get off” Tobio gasps as he manages to pull out of the kiss, panicking when Atsumu responded by shoving both of his hands up his dress, “NO STOP!”

“YOU’RE FUCKING MINE” Atsumu snaps as he starts to pull off his underwear, Tobio not seeing this man as the one he loved just a few short months ago. He smile that can light up a room was replaced with rage filled eyes, snarling at the omega as if he had a reason for being mad at him.

“I’M NOT YOURS” Tobio cried as headbutted the alpha, Atsumu cupping his forehead and let out a shout in pain, falling on his knees, Tobio falling onto his butt and didn’t waste time to try to run. He tripped and fell on his stomach in the sheer panic he was feeling, crawling on the grass as quick as he could, about to round the corner and make it home free, seeing Kindaichi walking around the parking lot with a confused look. Tobio smiling as he would have someone he trusts to help him, Kindaichi had always been nice to him and is strong…..he could easily help him.

“KINDAI-” Tobio getting cut off as he was about round the corner, Atsumu grabbing his ankle, making eye contact with Kindaichi as he was pulled behind the building. Tobio dug his nails in the grass in a feeble attempt to escape, Tobio really starting to feel an impending doom and couldn’t help but to start tearing up. The alpha then flipped him on his back and jumped on top of him, Tobio throwing a punch at him, but Atsumu must have knew that he was going to do it as he easily grabbed onto his hand, grabbing his other one and pinned them to the ground above his head. 

He looked mad.

Tobio didn’t recognize him anymore.

“So you move on fucking quick now don’t you” he snarls, their faces inches away from each other.

Tobio tried kicking his legs and free his arms, Atsumu not even budging, Tobio having a hard time breathing as he inhaled the alphas strong and enraged scent. He coughed multiple times in reaction, more tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes and onto the ground.

He’s never felt…...stuck.

He felt so weak he couldn’t get the blond off of him.

His heart pounded his chest, “y-you shouldn’t be talking, you are w-with Kunimi!”

“I told you at the house didn’t I” Atsumu spat as he squeezed onto his wrists tighter, “I’m only with him to get to you, you’re the one that I love! And how do you repay my love to you, go whoring around and fucking the first fucking alpha that gives you attention!!”

“I’m not a whore” Tobio cried as he continues to struggle, “and I kissed him because he treated me nicely and asked me!”

“So you will just kiss and open your legs for anyone huh?!”

“No I don’t” Tobio sobbing as the alpha held his wrists together in one hand, sliding his hand down and slipped it under Tobio’s dress, squirming as the alpha started to massage his limp cock, “I’ve never slept with anyone before and I don’t want to now!”

“Tch” leaning his head down and starts to leave hickey’s on his neck and shoulder.

“STOP” Tobio cries out as he keeps on failing to break free out of the alpha’s hold, “SOMEONE, SOMEONE HELP M-” 

Atsumu slapping him with the hand that was tugging his cock, the omega giving the alpha a look a disbelief, never being hit by the alpha before. 

He was going to marry him.

“Oh don’t look at me like that” Atsumu snarls as he starts to raise his dress up, Tobio trying to break free, “you wouldn’t stop screaming…...that’s not very omega like.”

He actually loved this guy.

“Please let me go” Tobio cried below the alpha, “do you see me crying here, I don’t want it, I’m not ready!”

“You sure seemed like it when you were making out with the alpha!”

“I was just hanging out with him and having a good time” Tobio sobbing as he looked up at Atsumu, “ever since our breakup things have been very hard and I hadn’t been happy in a while, e-especially since you want to rub you and Kunimi’s relationship in my face! This was the first day in months that I’m having so much fun, I was actually out having fun like my brother and Kunimi had been telling me to do, why?! Why ruin this for me?! Why are you trying to take my virginity away from me?!”

“You know why” he then proceeded to hop off the omega’s stomach and forcefully shoved his way through Tobio’s thrashing legs, all while still making sure he held onto Tobio’s wrists. Tobio panicking even further when he manages to remove his pink underwear and tossed it off to the side.

“S-S-STOP!!”

Atsumu unbuckles his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear, Tobio starting to hyperventilate.

“N-NO I DON’T WANT IT!”

He leans up and starts to kiss Tobio’s neck, nipping his skin as he spread his legs out even more, Tobio whimpering as he continues to keep trying to shove the alpha off of him. 

“Tobio, if you relax and take it than it will feel amazing” being able to feel the alpha hot breath against his neck, the feeling he used to love is now burning his skin. 

“I d-don’t want it” placing his hands against the alpha’s chest, trying to push him off, “I t-thought you loved me!”

“I do, that’s why I’m on top of you trying to pleasure your stubborn ass” Atsumu growls as he rubbed his scent all over Tobio, his touches only make him feel vulnerable and unloved.

Like a fucking toy.

“You’re mine” he could hear the alpha scream at him, forcing his legs wide open as he thrashed legs, “you promised to marry me” lining himself up against the omega’s entrance.

Tobio feeling his cock poke his entrance.

Tobio thrashing around wildly, “NO!”

“YOU PROMISED ME” slowly pushing his hips forward.

“NO!”

“WE WERE FUCKING HAPPY UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO BE A BITCH AND LEAVE ME!” 

Tobio starting to feel himself the cock slowly breaking through, Tobio crying harder and thrashing around even more, punching the alpha as hard as he could.

But he wouldn’t budge.

“I DON’T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!”

“YOU TOLD ME I WAS THE ONE TO DO IT!”

“STOP” looking around him for anyone, anyone at all who might be able to help him, eyes widening when he saw Kindaichi peaking around the corner, staring at the two of them with wide eyes, Tobio reaching out for him and stared at him with wide and tear stained eyes, “HELP ME!”

Kindaichi just stared at him for a moment longer, eyes watering and looked so unsure. Tobio opened and closed his hand to him, “HELP ME!”

Atsumu snapped his head up and made eye contact with the to younger alpha, narrowing his eyes dangerously at him.

“Fuck off.”

“B-But Tob-” 

“FUCK OFF OR I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU” Atsumu looking enraged that he was being interrupted.

“HELP ME” Tobio pleaded, Kindaichi looking back and forth between the alpha and the omega.

Then that’s when one of the biggest betrayals in his life happened, Kindaichi leaving Tobio there to be violated. 

Atsumu smirked and looked at the hurt clear as day on his face, leaning down to Tobio’s ear, “I love you.”

Shoving himself inside the omega without another word.

Tobio’s eyes bugged out of his head and his back arched off the ground, more tears coming down as he let out and ear piercing scream, his final cry being drowned out by the fireworks blasting into the air. Hearing children and teenagers his age cheering and clapping, all of them having the time of their lives…...none of them having their innocence being taken away.

“Oh my god you feel so tight” Atsumu groans as he violently thrust in and out of the omega, feeling like his insides were being ripped apart. He could feel blood trickling down his hole. He could feel filthy. 

He didn’t feel like himself anymore.

All the happiness he had today had been stripped away.

He felt alone.

Scared.

Betrayed.

Hurt.

Like he wanted to die.

He stared up at the night sky as he was being brutally raped, unable but to help but think the stars are shinning brighter than normal. Like a certain twinkle, how two of them seemed to have a bight blue hue to them. He didn’t think it was because of the fireworks, but because something bright was going to come into his life?

He didn’t know why he thought that.

He guesses he’s just holding out for something.

Anything at this point.

He just laid there motionless, knowing there was no point in fighting anymore. He couldn’t fight off Atsumu. Kindaichi ran away. No one can hear him.

He just laid there crying and whimpering in pain as the blond fucked him, just staring at the beautiful night sky.

Tobio almost throwing up when the alpha came in him, unable to hold back from completely losing it as covered his shielded his eyes with his arms. Before doing so, he could have sworn those two bright stars beamed brighter than any star he had ever seen in his life.

“I love you Tobio.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Tobio had his head bowed and buried in the crook of Nao’s neck, everyone in the room looking at Tobio with wide eyes; filled with nothing but sorrow. Even Keiji had woken up to hear the tale of innocence lost.

Atsumu tearing up and staring up at the omega with nothing but guilt, knowing the omega had every right to not forgive him.

Kindaichi bowed his head in shame.

Kunimi looking like he doesn’t know what to think anymore.

Tobio looking at Atsumu with bloodshot eyes;

“I hate you Atsumu.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“So have you’ve just been gorging yourself” Seiji staring at Daishou with cold and hateful eyes, Jirou and Tooru sitting on either side of him as the amega stood in front of his father’s desk, “you look like you’ve been gaining weight, and what have I told you about this?”

Daishou fucking hates him with every fiber of his being.

“To not over eat” Daishou says with a blank expression, resisting the urge to itch the mark on his neck, feeling Tooru’s intense gaze on him as he looks at his father.

“Then why are you allowing yourself to get fat when I drill it into you brain that you’re supposed to stay thin?”

“I don’t know Seiji.”

Tooru has to hold back a smirk, knowing how much his mate fucking hates his dad. But what kept him from fully celebrating was the fact he didn’t know what his friend is going to do. He always demands to be called alpha or father by his child, so the fact that Daishou practically spat in his father’s face while calling him by his first name is a little worrisome.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at his best friend, raising an eyebrow as Seiji didn’t look too pleased. 

“Anyway” Tooru smiles as he tries to direct Seiji’s attention to him, “I got a call from Akinari about seeing if Daishou and I can work work for his friend with an abusive alpha, wanting a divorce…..I looked into a bit and turns out it’s a jackass employee I fucking hate!”

His upper lip twitching when Seiji didn’t pay him the slightest bit of attention.

“Do you seriously want to test me child” Seiji glaring his cold snake-like eyes at his son, “because this fucking attitude you’ve had towards me is seriously pissing me off.”

“Is it now” Daishou’s voice monotone, wishing he was just at home laying in his bed and bonding with his kids…….at least his kids love him.

He thinks their fucking fools.

But appreciates them nonetheless at this.

Tooru is loving and hating this at the same time.

“May I ask what is driving you to start letting you go and become a fat ass?”

Tooru forcing a smile.

Daishou taking in a deep breath, “can I just go and look into this new case?”

Seiji raising an eyebrow.

“I know I’m supposed to keep the skinny figure since I know you’re disappointed that I can’t get any muscles like an alpha should” Daishou’s back starting to hurt him, “but it’s my body and I don’t have to starve myself to make YOU and the media happy” holding up the magazine he picked up on the way over to the office, he’s on front page about how fat he’s getting and all that fucking bullshit that pisses Daishou off, “but the future is now old man and I don’t have to listen to jack shit you say.”

Tooru only able to think with the dangerous glint in Seiji’s eyes was, ‘oh shit.’

“Jirou.”

Futakuchi’s father nodded and stood up from the large desk, walking around in front of the amega, Daishou wondering what was going to happen. He knew it as soon as the words flown out of his mouth that he was going to be in big trouble.

Even Tooru wasn’t hiding how shocked and a little freaked out he got.

Daishou knowing his concern was their babies.

That was his too…...and he felt like an awful mother for allowing himself to be stupid and controlling his mouth around a man feels no remorse.

“You need to show you’re father respect” Jirou says with a cold expression, the amega tensing up. Futakuchi’s father pulling out a knife, and without the slightest hesitation he swung at the amega.

Tooru glaring at Jirou.

The knife slashing Daishou’s left eye open.

 

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Bloopers:

“I FUCKING HATE YOU” Kuroo screamed as he slammed Atsumu against the brick wall, the blond letting out a shout in pain as his head slammed against the wall.

"OW!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Kuroo letting go of Atsumu and checked the back of his head, "didn't I slam you hard, I didn't mean to slam you that hard!"

Atsumu just busts out laughing and dropped to his knees, hugging his stomach, "oh dear god you're ok!"

Kuroo wipes the sweat off of his forehead and gave a nervous chuckle, hands on his hips, "we are going to have to do that again!"

-

“It’s just water that broke” Akinari rolling his eyes with a chuckle as Futakuchi wiped off the residue on Akinari’s jacket, “it’s natural you pansy.”

-CUT-

"It's natural you jackass" Akinari spat

-CUT-

"It's natural asshole" Akinari spat

-CUT-

"It's natural twat waffle" Akinari spat while looking at Futakuchi with a serious expression, Futakuchi and Keiji bust out laughing.

"Twat waffle" Futakuchi cackles, "what the fuck is a twat waffle?!"

Keiji covering his face up as he couldn't stop laughing.

Akinari just looks at the camera and just loses it as well, "oh god we are going to be here all night!"

-

“Tobio Kuroo” Oikawa getting on one knee and pulling out a ring, Tobio starting to blush as it hit him what Oikawa was doing, fighting the urge to place his hand over his mouth like he’s seen many omegas do, always thinking it was very corny and never understood why…...now he does, “I know we still are still in the early part of our relationship…….but I just know you’re the one. You are so sweet, loving, hardworking, passionate, so beautiful, so fucking smart that I uhh......" 

Tobio covered his mouth to keep from laughing, "you forgot didn't you?"

"No" Oikawa looking up and thinking, "you're so fucking smart and uhh...."

"I know I'm smart but what else" Tobio smirks.

"Shut it!"

-CUT-

"As soon as we can be public, I want to declare to the world that you’re mine; because I’m very ashamed of you and I wou-"

"You got it wrong again" Tobio teased, " it's ' As soon as we can be public, I want to declare to the world that you’re mine; because I’m not ashamed of you at all'."

"DAMN IT!"

-CUT-

“I know we still are still in the early part of our relationship…….but I just know you’re the one. You are so sweet, loving, hardworking, passionate, so beautiful, so fucking smart that I wish you would quit putting yourself down. What I see in you is perfection....I would love for you to be my wife always, you filled up an empty spot in me that I didn’t know that was em-"

"You skipped like a whole section" Tobio busts out laughing and drops to his knees.

"WHAT" Oikawa pulling out his script and starts reading through it, cheeks going red when he realized Tobio was correct, "DAMN IT!"

"We still got a few more scenes to film before the end of the night and he can't even get past his proposal" Semi laughs from behind the door.

Causing Tobio to laugh even more.

"NOT MY FAULT I'M GIVEN THIS LONG ASS MONOLOGUE!!'

-CUT-

"Will you accept the ring and become Tobio Oikawa?”

"That was perfect" the director says off camera.

"Thank you god" Tobio chuckling, looking down at Oikawa, "are you going to celebrate like you normally do?"

"Are you actually going to accept?"

Tobio froze, "what?"

"Will you marry me" Oikawa looking very serious.

Tobio's face turns as red as a tomato, smiling and nodding his head, "yes."

Oikawa slipping the ring on Tobio's fingers and doing the happy dance.

Tobio face palming as everyone claps their hands and cheered for them.

-

“Then how about you prove it to me by stop telling me what I say and do is fucking stupid a-" Tobio stopping what he was doing and leaving an awkward silence.

Kuroo stood in front of him and smirked, "did someone just forget their line?"

Tobio flipped Kuroo off and looked to the camera, "line!"

"Serves you right" Oikawa smirking along with Kuroo

"Shut it!"

-

“I’m alive” Iwaizumi tilting his head in confusion at the voice that didn’t belong to his father, could see the a tall figure doing some sort of fist pumping, “oh my god I’m alive!”

“Futakuchi?”

Futakuchi got a little too into character and accidentally punches the a hole through the car window.

Iwaizumi face palming and couldn't help but start giggling, "oh god you're in trouble."

"Way to go jackass" Oikawa cackles

Futakuchi looks at the camera as blood started to come out of his hand, throwing up a peace sign, looking extremely embarrassed, "I will be here all week."

-

“Conserve and feed on that anger Kuroo” Oikawa spoke up and smirked at Kuroo, "eat it up and conserve it like that big juicy cheeseburger that I've been wanting for over an hour."

"I think that's his way of saying that he wants a cheeseburger now" Kuroo flicking Oikawa on the head

"Can someone make that two" Bokut spoke up with a smile

"Three" Isamu calls out.

"Four" Tobio calls out, "no onions."

-

"Keiji I just want to inform you that your breasts are magnificent" Bokuto giving the blushing omega two thumbs up.

-

“I’m going to need to you push one more time, and I need you push it real good” Akinari instructed

Keiji unable to help himself, "push it real good."

Bokuto started to make a beat and everyone starts to sing out, "push it, p-push it real good!"

Konoha off camera just starts laughing, "this is why these group scenes take too damn long!"

-

“We’re in public” Tobio trying to scoot away from him, the alpha not budging and stuck his hand in his underwear, lightly grazing his nail along the tip of the omega’s cock.

“Doesn’t matter to me babe” the alpha looking at him with half lidded eyes.......the blond taking his hands out of Tobio's dress and gave him a hug and whined, "oh my god I feel so bad!"

Tobio hugging him back and starts laughing.

-

“I d-don’t want it” placing his hands against the alpha’s chest, trying to push him off, “I t-thought you loved me!”

“I do, that’s why I’m on top of you trying to pleasure your stubborn ass” Atsumu growls as he rubbed his scent all over Tobio, his touches only make him feel vulnerable and unloved. The blond then hugged Tobio out of nowhere, "Oh my god I can't do this to my best friend" pointing to Oikawa off camera, "especially when he's standing right there!"

-

Tobio looking at Atsumu with bloodshot eyes;

“I hate you Atsumu.”

Tobio then hugged the blond, "I can't say that to my best friend!" 

Kunimi chuckling next to Atsumu, "those two can't be mean to each other even if you paid them!"

-End Of Bloopers-


	19. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update, something important came up and it pushed me back on my writing, but here it is!! Thank you for being patient with me, and I promise I'm working on getting this up earlier, I'm working on it!! Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for your support and patience!!! 
> 
> Thank you animefangirl25 for story ideas!!!  
> And thank you Cutie_chan, Katisaburnt_taquito, Tokshoh and many many others for your love and support!!! I love you all!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Language***

-Flashback-

 

“Don’t strain yourself Daishou” Futakuchi grumbles as he sets his knee on his cousin’s back and leaned on him, Daishou in a splits as he lays his his stomach on the ground, “this is only a game.”

The amega scoffed, “it’s not just any game, it’s THE game where trash and I can break the tie, and I’m going to win over him.”

“Not that I doubt you” the brunette says as he puts more pressure on his back, Daishou groaning in reaction, “but you know he is determined like you’re to win this.”

“I know” Daishou sitting himself back up and turned his head with narrowed eyes and pointed, “you better not fuck this up for me.”

His cousin rolled his eyes in response as he takes his knee off of his back, and started to stretch out his arms, “you know I’m actually going to be putting in effort, no need to get pissy with me about it.”

“I’m not getting pissy” frowning when his cousin rolled his eyes again and stood himself up, “I just want to double check and make sure that you’re going to put in effort, since you were my first pick for our team since I know you can kick ass when you put in effort.”

“I promise I will, I didn’t do all this training with you for five months for nothing” Futakuchi groans as he adjusted his athletic shorts that went down to his knees, trying to keep his eyes off his cousin’s shorts as the shorts rested in the middle of his toned thighs, “even Akinari is telling me that I can’t just take pictures for the school for the yearbook the whole time.”

“Tch, you got that right” Daishou smirks and gets into a handstand with his back against the wall, the amega not breaking a sweat as he looked at his younger cousin upside down, “is he taking pictures for you?”

“Yeah” Futakuchi grumbles, really wishing that he could be sitting in the stands and just watch the madness that was about to ensue between Daishou and Tooru from afar, walking over to pull his older cousin’s shirt up to keep from showing off his chest, seeing some guys eyeing his cousin’s small frame despite being an alpha, he didn’t like the looks in the slightest and was concerned when he saw his cousin’s ribcage almost as clear as day, “you know my dad, always pushing me to do something I don’t want to do.”

“But he at least you can do it with me” Daishou giving his cousin his award winning smile, one that Futakuchi couldn’t help but feel his heart pound in his chest at, confusing him as he didn’t know why his heart is pounding so damn much every time his cousin smiles like that, not the fake shit he does when cameras were around, “come on and perk up, this is going to be fun” giving his cousin an evil smirk, “we will win this.”

Futakuchi returning the evil smirk and squatted, Daishou stood on one hand and fist bumped him, “we will birthday boy.”

~

“Alright ladies and gentleman” the announcer says on the intercom, Akinari, Hisahito, Seiji, and Jirou were all seated, Tooru excusing himself from some flirtatious omegas to sit himself with the group and handed them all some popcorn and drinks, “for the final event for the annual Summer Sports Tournaments, dodgeball!”

“Oh man this is going to be amazing” Tooru smirks, this being the event he was waiting for, “I can’t wait to see what these two do!”

“You do realize my son is apart of this right” Akinari raising an eyebrow at the older brunette.

“Same here” Jirou crossing his arms in front of his chest, brushing back his raven hair out of his face, leaning up from his seat to look at the brunette from the other side of Seiji.

“Oh come on, face it that the two main attractions for this battle is mine and Seiji’s sons” Tooru smirked as he looked at the court ahead of them, glad with their Elite status that getting from row seats was easy, “those two have been back and forth on winning events, literally one of them places first or second in each one! And for the fact that they decided to be on different teams this year means DRAMA, why Daishou decided to join another group equals more drama drama drama that will be bringing in a lot more people in; especially since Daishou and my son are the top two players out of this tournament!”

“Which I find it ridiculous that my son decided to do that” Seiji rolling his eyes at his son’s stupid decision, Jirou nodding in agreement, “they were all perfect together and on one team, unbeatable mind you, and now all of a sudden he wants all the glory all to himself…...pathetic.”

Hisahito and Akinari looking behind at the intimidating alpha with frowns, Akinari speaking up, “brother I think it’s not pathetic, there is nothing wrong with wanting to do something different every once in while.”

Seiji gave his little brother an annoyed look, lightly kicking the back of his head, “that’s what you think. But if the little fucker is anything like his mother, he’s an attention seeking fool.”

“So your late husband was an attention seeking fool” Tooru smirking as he looked at his best friend from the corner of his eyes.

“Yes” Seiji answering without the slightest hesitation, Tooru and Jirou snickering while Akinari and Hisahito’s frowns deepened, “I loved the man, but dear god he had to have eyes on him all the time, especially when he was pregnant.”

‘He was attention seeking because you didn’t bother giving him attention until it was too late’ Akinari thinking to himself as he looked at his cold brother, his brother and Tooru both smirking and playfully shoving each other a bit. He can still hear his brother hold back his crying when his husband died during childbirth…...only time his brother actually shed tears.

“Jirou open” Tooru shouts, the other alpha chuckling and opening his mouth as the brunette threw a popcorn in his mouth

“Now” the announcer boomed, everyone jumping in their seat, “first team to enter the court, Team Oikawa!”

Oikawa came jogging onto the court with an arrogant smile, waving and blowing kisses out to the crowd. Iwaizumi was right behind him, rolling his eyes at his confident friend getting most omegas and betas screaming his name. The rest of the team behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi all jogging, all of them wearing red and white shirts, each of them wearing shorts of their choice; Oikawa and Iwaizumi wearing black knee length shorts. Oikawa wearing a jersey with a number one, Iwaizumi wearing a number two jersey. Oikawa then looked up at a random group of omegas and winked, blowing them a kiss, making them go wild.

“Dear god he’s too much like you” Jirou giving an annoyed look at the alpha, his presence demanding everyone’s attention that it made him feel a tad bit jealous that his friend was able to produce a child like that. Then again, Tooru is a demanding presence himself…...so he can’t be too shocked that Oikawa got that from him.

“He’s got good genes” Tooru smirked at his mini me, standing up to get his son’s attention, “OIKAWA!”

Oikawa snapped his head to the sound of his father’s voice, face deadpanning as he really didn’t want a thing to do with his annoying father.

“I LOVE YOU!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the older alpha, looking away from his father and ignored his presence…...which was a hard thing to do with the loud and annoying alpha, turning his attention to Iwaizumi and chatted with him.

“Brat” Tooru plastering on a forced smile and gritted his teeth, his eye twitching as Seiji and Jirou just laughed at the alpha, “he’s lucky we’re in public.”

Akinari chuckling at him, ‘still not a big fan of his father…..’

“Iwa” Akinari standing up to call out to him, Iwaizumi turning and looking at his Papa with a smile, “play a good game!”

Iwaizumi smiling wider and gave two thumbs up, Oikawa snapping his head around and threw up a peace sign with a big smile as Akinari lifted up Futakuchi’s camera, taking a picture of the two smiling best friends.

“How come they smile for you” Tooru whines.

“Because I’m not a rude motherfucker like you are” Akinari smirking at the brunette behind him, “I don’t purposely try to push their buttons and make them feel like shit.”

“So honest Akinari” Tooru eyes going half lidded and wriggled his eyebrows, giving the younger a familiar smile, “you know how much I like that.”

“Not the time or place” Akinari turning his head away from the older brunette and onto the court to take more pictures, “or ever really.”

Seiji raised an eyebrow at Tooru’s small pout, the younger of the two just waving his hand lazily, “I like messing with him and he doesn’t know how to have fun” sticking his tongue out with a smirk, “just like you, you need to get laid.”

“I’m not going to do the shit you do” Seiji curling his nose, “I’m still amazed how you don’t have an STD right now.”

“Because I know how to keep it clean my dear friend” Tooru winking at Akinari and tried to wrap an arm around Seiji.

The older alpha groans and shoves Tooru off of his seat, the brunette laughing as he landed in the ground, “keep your perverted hands off of me.”

“But I keep it clean!”

“And now for our next team” the announcer booms, causing everyone to jump again, Tooru placing a hand over his heart as it took him by surprise again, “Team Kin!”

At the other side of the court came out a tall raven haired alpha, Daishou jogging next to him, Futakuchi right behind his cousin. And just like the crowd went wild for Oikawa, the crowd went wild for Daishou, the dark haired amega smirking as the crowd seemed to love him just fine without being on the same team as the brunette. His team wearing yellow and green jersey’s, the team captain Kin wearing the jersey with the number one on it, Daishou wearing the one with number two, Futakuchi wearing one with the number six on it. Team Kin also just wearing shorts of their choice, Futakuchi wearing black knee length shorts similar to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s, Daishou wearing white shorts that was a little too revealing for Seiji’s tastes.

Especially when he sees the captain Kin eyeing his son’s ass.

“Someone likes what they’re seeing” Tooru chuckles as he noticed as well as Seiji let out a low growl, the brunette not going to deny to himself how much of an ass the amega has.

“Did he really feel like wearing those” Seiji grumbles to himself, knowing he was going to get onto his son about it later at the birthday dinner, “he just turned thirteen today, he doesn’t need to be wearing revealing clothing ever.”

Hisahito having to keep himself from drooling at the sight of his crush in the shorts.

“Those shorts aren’t that bad” Akinari sighs, just wondering how much his brother was going to be complaining about with his only child, “plus with a game like this and all the other events Suguru has been doing, I think it’s a smart choice so he doesn’t get overheated.”

Seiji just grunts, “you approve of way too much shit for my tastes.”

“Well I don’t have a stick up my ass constantly like you do” Akinari smirking at his big brother, Tooru and Jirou busted out laughing, Seiji pushing Tooru off of the seat again.

“Because you were dad’s favorite” Seiji raising an eyebrow at him, “plus you’re the baby of all of his kids, so you got away with more shit.”

“That I did” Akinari sticking his tongue out at his brother as Seiji stuck his tongue out at him, turning his attention to the court, “Suguru and Kenji!”

The two of them turning and smiling at their favorite uncle, both of them waving as Akinari waved to them. Tooru hopped in the seat next to Akinari and waved to them, while Futakuchi gave a less than enthusiastic wave, Daishou smiled wider at Tooru and gave him a big wave.

“Smile” Akinari shouts as he lifts the camera with a big smile, smiling at how close the two of them are as Futakuchi pulled his cousin in for a side hug, snapping a picture of them as they both threw peace signs up.

“Happy birthday Suguru” Tooru shouts with a big smile and thumbs up, Daishou beaming, “go out there and kick ass!” 

The amega smiled and nodded, “will do Tooru!”

Oikawa off to the side frowning, unable to help but get a little irritated at how well his father and childhood friend get along.

“Alright” the announcer boomed, Tooru getting tired of this man on the intercom keeps scaring the shit out of him like that, “Team Oikawa’s captain and co-captain, Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi” the two of them walking to the line that separates the two teams, Oikawa standing with his hands on his hips with a smirk as he was starting to get pumped up, waving a hand to the swooning omegas and betas, “and Team Kin’s captain and co-captain; Kin Mura and Suguru Daishou” the two of them meeting Oikawa and Iwaizumi just on the other side of the line.

“So last game of the day Daishou” Oikawa speaking up first, “winner owes the other a hundred dollars and an embarrassing dance on the table at your birthday dinner.”

“Deal, and I hope you know that I won’t go easy on you just because we used to be on the same team” Daishou says as he sets his hands on his hips, looking at the two alphas in front of him with a smile, “although I do wish the both of you a good game.”

“I do to” Oikawa smiles, one that is genuine as he is looking forward to this game, looking forward to showing off how much better he’s gotten since last year. Between their summer games they’ve been doing since they were five, and his constant training with volleyball everyday, his stamina, technique, physical strength and game sense has increased tenfold; and he couldn’t wait to see what his childhood friend has improved on.

The two of them having two different strengths.

While their strengths have been what helped them kicked ass in the past, and though it was a little sad that he isn’t able to do that with Daishou again this year; it was going to be thrilling. He could feel this game is going to last longer than any of the others, this one was going to be a challenge since he knew Daishou can make this difficult and be a pain in the ass, but it was also going to be so much fun.

He’s ready.

“And just because it is your birthday” Oikawa sticking his hand out to the captain, “doesn’t mean I’m going to be going easy on you” giving the shorter man a smirk, “it sucks though you won’t be with me on the winning side.”

“I wanted to try something different” Daishou shrugs, that being part of the reason, other one is that he wants to see his dad look at him and be proud of him, that he has the skills and intelligence to carry this out and that he’s not winning this because Oikawa is on his team, “plus you’re wrong to assume that you’re going to win” looking over to Iwaizumi standing in front of him and shook his hand, “you have a good game Iwa.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t the happiest that Daishou was going to be on a different team, but he respected his cousin’s choice nonetheless and smiled, “you have a good game as well Daishou, looking forward to winning.”

“Glad you’re just as pumped up as I am” Daishou chuckles as the two leaned in to give each other a quick hug, “let the best alpha win……” shaking hands with Oikawa, their hands squeezing each others and giving each other evil smiles, both of them ready to take each other down, “…..which will be me.”

“Bring it on snake.”

“Bring it on trash.”

Kin didn’t seem to like how the three of the Elite Children got along with each other, and Iwaizumi could read it on his face since Oikawa and Daishou were too busy with their ‘conversation’. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen a bit and found it difficult to keep his composure when he saw Kin’s hand intentionally quickly graze Daishou’s ass, Daishou jumping a bit, but was too busy messing with Oikawa to really think much of it. Iwaizumi looked behind at the other team to look at Futakuchi, the brunette looking pissed beyond belief at the action of the alpha, both of them making eye contact and nodding to each other.

Both of them acknowledging each other on what just happened to their distracted cousin.

Iwaizumi looking over to see everyone in his father’s group looking mad, unable to tell who looked more pissed of than who. But he knows he definitely didn’t like the look in Seiji and Tooru’s eyes……….both of them looking like they were going to murder someone; both of them eyeing Kin as Tooru leaned in to whisper something in the older alpha’s ear.

And he wouldn’t put it past them to do so.

Daishou bowed and walked back to his team, Oikawa smiling and shaking Kin’s hand, “hope you have a good game as usual, can’t wait to kick your ass like every year.”

“You know” Kin says as he lets go of Oikawa’s hand and licked his bottom lip, “are you sure Daishou is an alpha?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes a bit, “yes he is, why do you ask?”

“He smells like an alpha” Kin says as he gives a small smirk, “but he has the appearance of an omega.”

Iwaizumi lets out a low growl and held his hand out to cover Oikawa’s mouth, “what are you insinuating?”

“I think you know” Kin’s smirk growing, “and I can’t wait to tap your cousin’s ass, I don’t give a shit if he’s an alpha…….he’s too good to pass up” and then walks off before the other two could respond.

Leaving the two alphas pissed.

“You know what to do” Oikawa says with a dark look, both of them turning around and walked back to their team.

Iwaizumi nodded, “oh I do, no one lays a hand on family.”

Oikawa then gave an evil smile, “good.”

~

“And then there is Iwaizumi with another powerful throw” the announcer booms as the ball slams into a player on the other team, getting the person out and evened out the players on each side.

Oikawa fist bumps the other alpha as they sprint past each other, “nice throw!”

“GO MY IWA” Akinari screams as he jumps up from his seat, leaning against the net that separated the court from the audience in the stands, “GIVE THEM ANOTHER ONE!”

Iwaizumi face turning red as some of his teammates laugh at him.

A couple of their teammates aim at Daishou, both throwing at the dark haired man. Daishou grins at this, clearly these newbies have no idea who they are picking on, doing a cartwheel to dodge them and caught a ball as soon a he lands on his feet with ease, both of the alpha’s looking at him with shock, the guy that threw that ball grumbling as that meant he’s out. Daishou batted his eyelashes and without the slightest hesitation twisted his wrist in an awkward angle and threw the ball, the ball ended up bouncing and ended up knocking three players out of the game.

Oikawa not knowing if he wants to feel amazed that Daishou learned a new trick, or pissed off at this new trick; getting pissed that they are behind again. That was the one thing that made Oikawa worry a bit, was the snake learning something new and he not knowing about it until now, and obviously he’s a lot more flexible and quicker on his feet than he normally is. Oikawa feelt a little stupid that he keeps forgetting that the snake is in gymnastics and has the goal to become an Olympian, so he does hardcore training to maintain stamina, speed, strength and flexibility. So he’s having to gather up ways to avoid getting multiple of his teammates knocked out at one time, pissing him off that he didn’t do some snooping, because this is amazing skill to have to give you an advantage. But he’s got some new tricks up his sleeves too, and he has to thank his vigorous training for this.

This being something he bets Daishou doesn’t know.

“And the ever so graceful Daishou Suguru just knocks out four players all on his own” the announcer booming with excitement, “as always, Suguru is not one to be messed with and always brings something new to the court!”

Daishou smiling at the love he’s receiving from the audience. He then looked over and blushed when he and Hisahito locked eyes, returning the omega’s wave. Akinari was smiling and clapping for him, Jirou looked shocked and was clapping for him, Tooru staring at him with intense eyes and gave him an odd smile. His father just looked at him with the same cold stare, seeing his dad curl his nose a bit.

Making Daishou determined to win this to impress him.

“Futakuchi” Daishou calls out to his younger cousin behind him, the brunette snapping his attention to the dark haired man, seeing Oikawa was lining up to do something, “and everyone else, get ready!”

Kin and everyone else on his side getting ready.

“Iwa-chan, guard me” Oikawa calls out with a smirk as he eyed Kin almost right behind his cousin, knowing Futakuchi can’t do anything with Kin as they were on the same team, but he can tell by the murderous look in his eyes he was holding back on strangling Kin by the neck for getting too close, “I’m doing the thing.”

He knows Daishou is paying attention to him.

What he’s noticed throughout the nearly thirty minute game they are having right now, it is that Kin likes to stick close to the oblivious Daishou. If there is one thing the snake can be a bit oblivious to, it is when someone is flirting with him, and boy was Daishou letting this alpha get too close to him without even realizing it. Those two must have practiced a lot with each other since the two of them have had a few good plays together, and he bets they are coming from the mind of Daishou as he’s a good play maker, so he bets the snake is just thinking that since they are doing plays together, that he doesn’t think more than ‘oh he’s just constantly around me so he can help with plays’.

‘Shame shame.’

Iwaizumi nodded with a smirk and hopped in front of Oikawa, catching a ball flying at Oikawa and using said ball to block more incoming ones, the brunette becoming a bigger target since Daishou told them to pay attention. 

“Guys, help me block” Iwaizumi calls out to a couple of their teammates, a couple of them hop to the alpha’s side to help keep the balls away from the brunette, “everyone else get more offensive, COME ON!”

Everyone else getting their butts into gear, not wanting to receive the evil eye from their co-captain.

Oikawa loved doing this, only down side is that he would need cover, so he’s still working out the kinks. But overall this will give him the direct hit he needs, and once he gets this perfected, he will be able to get this powerful move in without needing all this cover. He took in a deep breath and squeezed the ball in his hands, he’s one with the ball, looking up and set his intense gaze on the ever bouncing Daishou. That’s the strength of Daishou, his ability to evade any incoming balls coming at him, no matter if he didn’t ‘see’ it coming, if it’s coming at him, he will manage to get out of the way and twist his body in any way with his damn speed and flexibility to dodge. 

But Kin as a couple of beats behind him, and he was going to take advantage of that.

His intensity grew as he eyed the fifteen year old alpha trying to fuck his thirteen year old best friend. Growling as he sprinted through Iwaizumi’s wall, giving a wicked grin as he looked at Daishou, the snake returning the grin as he stood in one spot, as if to dare the twelve year old to try to hit him. And just as he anticipated, Kin popped up right behind him, causing Oikawa’s grin to grow wider. He slammed a foot onto the ground to stop himself, flinging his arm forward as puffed his cheek out with a target locked, Daishou’s eyes widen a bit as he had never seen Oikawa do this before; worried a bit at the power and intensity in that throw. Futakuchi’s eyes bug out of his head at the new move, about to run and grab Daishou when he dropped into the splits at the last second, the ball slamming into Kin; Kin flying backwards as he let out a shout in pain and flew back to the back of the court.

The crowd went wild.

“There goes the captain Tooru Oikawa with a mind blowing throw” the announcer shouted, Oikawa and Iwaizumi giving each other big grins and a high five.

Leaving Daishou feeling a little sad…...normally he was apart of that. He then looked over at the group, seeing them beaming even more compared to how they beamed at him…...even his father was smiling at the alpha.

Feeling a deep rage inside of him resurface, now remembering why he chose to be on a different team.

He wanted that fucking smile.

He growls as he jumped onto his feet, sprinting to a ball and stood himself next to Futakuchi, who had to hold back a smirk at Kin getting out.

“We need to step it up” Daishou frowns, Futakuchi not understanding why the birthday boy was pouting.

“And we will” Futakuchi responds and ruffles his shorter cousin’s hair, both of them dodging and throwing balls as they spoke, “Oikawa has definitely improved on his throws, because that looked fucking painful.”

“But we will have to pick at his weak point” looking at Iwaizumi, “Oikawa’s throw isn’t perfect, accurate, but not perfect. He has to have Iwaizumi to be there to guard him in order to give it the dangerous power.”

“But Iwa isn’t going to be easy to get out” Futakuchi catching a ball with little effort, “Iwa is amazing when it comes to catching and defense.”

“But his reflexes aren’t the best when compared to trash’s” Daishou smirks as he caught a ball that was about to smack him in the face, snorting when he heard Akinari and Tooru screaming and cheering at almost every little thing Daishou and the other three do, “we catch him with speed.”

“And that’s what you’re good at” Futakuchi smiles as the he dodges a ball being thrown at him, both of them smiling at each other, Futakuchi still unable to understand why Daishou’s smile does something for him, the same goes with Oikawa’s smile……..he didn’t know how to process these weird things, “lets do this.”

Chaos ensued afterwards, Oikawa, Daishou, Iwaizumi and Futakuchi being the main four to get most of the outs. Oikawa with his powerful and accurate throws, along with his ability to know what is going on at all times and boost his team’s moral. Iwaizumi with his strong throws and his ability to catch powerful throws with ease, getting most of his outs that way and his hands red and somewhat numb to the force in these throws. Futakuchi being an excellent blocker, being able to throw a ball at a ball aimed at a team member when it’s going to hit them, being able to save his team members for the most part and give them a moment to grab a ball to throw. Daishou with his impeccable speed and technique, using his trick multiple times and has been able to get the most people out in the whole entire game, Oikawa being a close second. With his speed and flexibility he’s a pain to try and hit, and his constant shit talking towards Oikawa and the other players was really amusing for Futakuchi to watch.

Now it just came down to the four of them.

“Now it comes down to the Elite Children” the announcer booms, everyone just in awe of these young preteens/teenagers, “lets see who’s going to win this!”

Akinari and the others all grinning and leaning forward, all their analytical eyes eyeing the four of them. 

“So who’s going to win” Tooru sings as he looks over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “the side with the more power and defense” then looking over to Futakuchi, smiling a bit wider when his eyes laid on the amega, “or the side with more speed and technique.”

“Depends on who can keep a more cool head at this point” Akinari says, “and Iwaizumi and Futakuchi are the ones to do that.”

“Why do you say those two” Hisahito asked as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Daishou.

“Because” Tooru speaks up, “my son and Suguru are firecrackers when it comes to these kind of situations, they both are going to be very determined to get each other out and their patience will wear thin very quickly. Suguru will get frustrated when Iwa will keep blocking their balls, and Oikawa will get frustrated that he and Iwa can’t lay a hit on Suguru since he’s nearly impossible to hit, and with Futakuchi being there and with great awareness with what is going on the court at all times, he’s going to make it extra difficult for he and Daishou to get hit. Iwa and Futakuchi know how to keep it cool, so they are their rocks, so whoever loses their rock first is more likely to lose.”

“Good observation” Akinari comments as he eyed the four of the others on the court going back and forth with each other.

“My observation is knowing them personally” eyeing Daishou, “Oikawa and Daishou are both intelligent and skilled people, but they can both be selfish…...and that will be their downfall if they aren’t careful.”

“Get out you annoying fucker” Oikawa screams as he chunks the ball at Daishou, breathing and sweating heavily, the power not all there due to the exhaustion, the amega glaring at the brunette as he dodges the ball as he continued to breath heavily.

“In your dreams trash” as he flicks his wrist in the awkward angle, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi dodge due to the lack of aim, seeing how tired he was getting as the game drag on.

“Don’t you fucking start slacking” Futakuchi says as he slaps him on the back and handed a ball to his older cousin, seeing Iwaizumi slap the brunette upside the head to scold him, “I need you fully in this.”

“I am” Daishou growls as he tossed the ball up and down as his headache started to get almost unbearable, seeing black spots in his vision, knowing the lack of food he’s been having all day…….as a matter of fact the past month, is really starting to get to him…...his father really wants him to stay skinny, “just a little tired is all.”

Futakuchi giving Daishou a worried look as he saw his cousin sway a bit, his feet wobbling, looking pale and just flat out exhausted, remembering at how he saw his cousin’s ribcage earlier and now that he was looking at the shorter man…….he did seem to look a little on the malnourished side, “have you been drinking a lot of water, been eating enough?”

‘He can’t know.’

“I’ve eaten plenty” Daishou grumbles, feeling his ribs poking out of his skin, “this is the longest we’ve had a game go on, so my stamina is being tested is all.”

“Uh-huh” looking over to see Tooru as see him with a raised eyebrow, Akinari looking worried and Seiji looking…….annoyed.

‘Why annoyed?’

Futakuchi snapped his head in to the two on the other side of the court, barley dodging a ball, turning his head to the side and his eyes went crossed eyed at the dangerously close ball. Futakuchi snapped his head to see Iwaizumi was the one doing it, freaking out when he saw Oikawa toss the ball in the air and found it weird that he was going to do something volleyball related in this game, but then he realized that almost anything goes. Oikawa gave a wicked smile as he runs and jumps up the ball, Iwaizumi throwing a ball at Futakuchi again to keep him from throwing a ball at Oikawa, Futakuchi dodging it again as Oikawa spike the ball, Iwaizumi throwing another ball at the same time as the both of them double teamed them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi knowing Futakuchi will be easier to get out than Daishou, and the sooner they knock out the younger alpha, the sooner they can run the rest of the energy out of Daishou and win; Daishou is not known for his powerful throws, while not awful, compared to the other three his throws are the weakest.

And they know Daishou can’t rely on just speed and technique to win alone without his hitter.

Daishou kicked Futakuchi’s feet out from under him to save him the two balls coming at him, Futakuchi throwing a ball at a ball aimed at his cousin, knocking the ball off of it’s coarse. 

“God I hate your teamwork” Oikawa spat as he pelted another ball at the two of them, both of them dodging it again.

“Let’s do it” Futakuchi shouts.

“But you will most likely get out” Daishou snaps as dodges a ball with ease.

“They are going on complete offense to finish us off, and they want to run you out of energy and get me out while they are at it” Futakuchi eyes bugging out of his head as he almost gets hit in the face, “that way you only have to deal with one and not both!”

Daishou didn’t like this plan at all, but this was something the two of them came up as a last resort, because they had a hunch that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be their biggest problem. 

“Fine” tossing Futakuchi a ball and jogged backwards, the two alphas on the other side both raising their eyebrows at this, “go!”

Futakuchi tossed the ball in the air with a small spin, catching it and sprinted to the front line as he mentally prepared himself for the pain he was about to experience. Iwaizumi was in front of him in a heartbeat, the both of them ready to throw their balls; Oikawa meanwhile decided to copy Daishou and jog backwards as he was not liking where this was going on. He saw that that Daishou’s eyes were locked onto Iwaizumi, so he locked his eyes on Daishou.

As he tossed the ball in the air is when Daishou pushed himself off of the back of the wall and sprinted forward, Iwaizumi being the first to throw the ball, Futakuchi coming up with something at the last second and took advantage of Iwaizumi being quicker and dropped to his knees at the last second. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself as he noticed what Futakuchi is doing, growling at the younger alpha, snapping his eyes forward and his eyes widened, seeing Daishou putting most of his energy in this throw as he set both of his hands on the ball and did a front flip and chunked the ball at Iwaizumi as he landed on his feet, at the same time Oikawa slammed his hand on the ball as he locked and aimed on the snake. Iwaizumi was unable to move out of the way as Futakuchi took advantage of him about to dodge Daishou’s ball, throwing the ball he still had in his hand and threw it at Iwaizumi and Daishou’s ball hitting him not even five seconds afterwards; everyone gasping at what just happened.

Akinari and Hisahito both jumping up with a gasp, Jirou surprised his son actually landed at hit on the alpha. Tooru jumped up from his seat with a big smile at the action, impressed that Futakuchi and Daishou managed to get him, if anything he thought Futakuchi would have gotten out first; and the ball Daishou threw was something to behold. Seiji narrowed his eyes at what just happened, wondering if that was just plain luck.

“IWA-CHAN” Oikawa screamed as the alpha laid on the ground as he hugged his stomach, both of the balls nailing him almost in the same exact spot, Futakuchi snapping to see Oikawa’s ball flying at Daishou. He knew Daishou wouldn’t have a chance in hell of dodging it after the move he just did, jumping in front of his cousin and took the hit for him, the younger alpha shouting in pain and he flew into Daishou and knocked both of them to the ground. 

Everyone gasping even louder at the self sacrifice, Seiji narrowing his eyes even more, Jirou face palming as he wanted his son to stay in a little longer. Tooru raised his eyebrows…...wondering just how much does Futakuchi cares for his cousin. 

“Both the great Hajime Iwaizumi and the newcomer Kenji Futakuchi were both just knocked out by some powerful throws” the announcer screams, “Iwaizumi has never been knocked out before and by his newcomer cousin no less, added in the dangerous and impressive throw by our skilled Elite Suguru, who Suguru was save by the newcomer Futakuchi in self sacrifice! Now it is determined by the two players who have never been knocked out before; Tooru Oikawa and Suguru Daishou!”

“You idiot” Daishou snapped as he pushed the groaning alpha off of him, Futakuchi rolling onto his side and hugged it, Daishou standing up and raised an eyebrow at his cousin “you should have let me get out.”

“You have a b-better chance t-than I do” Futakuchi wheezed, “fuck that is a powerful throw!”

Oikawa ran over to Iwaizumi and bent down to check on him, Iwaizumi slapping him upside his head, “I’m out now focus!”

“Same to you” Futakuchi snapped at the amega, “attack before he does!”

Oikawa and Daishou both looked up at each other and glared at each other at the same time, Tooru grinning at the two fuming players; both of them not happy about their teammate getting hit.

“You’ll pay for this” the both screamed and grabbed a ball near them, both of them at their wits end and wanted to get this over with, both exhausted and drenched in sweat. They didn’t think their game was going to last this long, but then again, they didn’t think the other would have improved THIS much.

‘They both lost their rock.’

They both ran up to each other while both screaming their heads off, throwing their arms back and started to throw. While the ball flew out of Oikawa’s hand with no problem, Daishou’s vision became blurry and dropped his ball before he could throw it. His legs gave out on him and started to fall forward, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Futakuchi’s eyes widen at what is happening; Akinari jumping up from his seat and wished he could hop onto the court as he saw his nephew dropping to the floor. What kept Daishou from completely passing out was the ball Oikawa threw, the ball nailing him in the stomach, the amega gasping and flew back into Futakuchi as the brunette got up to check up on him. They both fell in the ground, Futakuchi sitting up with his cousin in his lap and placed the back of his hand on his forehead, Daishou slapping the alpha’s hands away and shoved himself off of the brunette as the crowd cheered around them and sat his hands and knees; Daishou holding back frustrated tears as he knew what just happened.

He lost.

He looked to see Oikawa looking down at him with a frown instead of celebrating, Iwaizumi mimicking Oikawa’s frown. Futakuchi looking at him with narrowed

“We’re going to need to talk.”

“There is nothing to talk about” Daishou groans at the pain in his stomach from the hit, looking over to the their group in the stands, panting as Akinari looked over at his brother behind him. His father wasn’t looking happy as he was talking to his little brother, Jirou looking over at the two arguing with a bored expression, Hisahito leaning forward and looked over at his crush with worry. Tooru was staring at him with an intense expression, raising an eyebrow at him. Daishou shrugging in response, Tooru giving him a look that he didn’t believe him. Seiji then turned his attention to Daishou, and instead of calling out to make sure he was ok, all he did was look down at him with disgust, then looked over at Oikawa and gave a small smile and started clapping along with the crowd and ignored his brother.

Daishou looked back down as his whole body shook, letting a single tear roll down his cheek; still unable to make him happy no matter what he did. All he cared about was Oikawa…….the golden child. He quickly wiped away the tear and slowly stood himself up and shoved Futakuchi’s and Iwaizumi’s hands away, limping over to Oikawa. They both started at each other, Oikawa with a guilty look while Daishou masked his hurt with a cold expression, just like he does when his father beats him, he stuck his hand out to the brunette. Oikawa hesitantly grabbed his hand and shook it, really wondering what the hell just happened to the snake, knowing that he wouldn’t just give up like that and thought that the snake was about to pass out.

“You ok?”

Daishou plastered on a big fake smile that Oikawa and the other two hated and just shook the brunette’s hand, unable but to feel angry at everything his father wanted in a son is standing right in front of him, and completely ignored the brunette’s question, “good game.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Saturday December 3rd 11:30 P.M.-

 

“Hold still Suguru” Tooru orders as sticks his tongue out in concentration, trying to sew up the young amega’s eye, grabbing a wet rag and gently wiped the blood off around the corner of his damaged eye as it looked like he was crying blood, “I know that this is painful, but you’re going to have to bare with me here; if Tobio can take it than I know you can too.”

“In all due respect alpha” Daishou wiping off the leftover tears from his cut-free eye, “he got stabbed in his hand and it seems to be healing up quiet well, so you can barely see where he was even hurt. I got my eye slashed open, and I know that can be repaired or hidden…...and I’m pretty sure getting your eye cut open hurts more than having your hand stabbed.”

“While you’re right about how you can’t hide this, which just royally pisses me off since I know Akinari will not leave you and I alone about it tomorrow” Tooru’s face deadpanning at the thought, he liked the alpha, but dear god his persistence is just fucking annoying to him sometimes, “but you do realize if you didn’t give your father an attitude, than you wouldn’t have gotten your eye cut open by Seiji’s ass kisser that is Jirou.”

Daishou looking down in shame, knowing that if he just sat back and took it and just let his father complain about how fat he’s getting, than the most he would have gotten was a slap. But nope, he couldn’t control his mouth and got hurt because of it, with an extra dosage of his father spitting on him in disgust and calling him a disappointment. His father wanting to put him on a new diet and will be handing him a list within a few days…...so that puts him back in the position of weight watching that he just got himself out of a year ago.

Surprisingly Tooru is being very nice to him right now, just sewing up his eye. Tooru walked out with his father and Jirou to make it look less suspicious with the amount of time the two of them have been spending together, leaving him there bleeding and crying on the floor, having to rub his stomach to make sure the babies stayed calm and not as stressed out as he was. Tooru walked back in after ten minutes, which felt like the longest ten minutes of his life, and came in with a medical kit locked the door behind him and picked him up and set him on the desk and got started. Telling him he would have been back a lot sooner, but he wanted to make sure Seiji and Jirou both left the parking lot before he got started. He made him hold a damp towel up to his eyes for a few minutes so he can bond and calm the babies down before he got started to let the babies know that daddy is here, which in return it made Daishou somewhat calmer.

Oddly.

“You could have actually gotten stabbed in the stomach” Tooru scolds as he held his chin up, “keep your head up, and I perfectly support you being snippy with him, it was actually hot it I’m going to be honest” Daishou internally groaning at this alpha’s priorities in life, “but until you have children to think about, so you need to control that mouth of yours, you could have seriously harmed my children.”

“S-sorry alpha” Daishou starting to tear up, “I won’t be able to see out of my left eye will I?”

“Afraid not” Tooru giving the younger man a small pat on the head, “really a shame since you have nice eyes too.”

“No I don’t” Daishou wincing as Tooru gave a harsh on the material the alpha was using to stitch up his eye, “all it serves as a reminder for people to call me a fucking snake.”

“Nothing wrong with that” Tooru purposely giving another harsh tug again, “you do realize your snake eyes are very uncommon and you can easily take advantage of it with what I have planned out” Tooru smirking as he looked into Daishou’s eye and licked his lips, “Osamu seemed to really enjoy fucking you, made you cum like you cum for me” chuckling as Daishou looking away from the alpha, the amega still feeling gross about it all…….and now he has to do more from what it sounds like and the thought just disgusted him even more, “…...maybe he and I can double team you when we get back the house…...how does that sound?”

He busted out laughing as Daishou started to tear up.

“I’m hurting too much to want to be fucked Too-” the brunette tugging on the amega’s eye again with a raised eyebrow, “-OW I mean alpha!”

“Better” Tooru smiled as he finished stitching up the amega’s eye, then proceeded to wrap it up in white bandages, “now now, you will be fucked by me at least. It will depend on Osamu when we get back to my place.”

Daishou’s stomach churned in disgust, but nodded so he doesn’t hear it again how much he’s just property.

Property and a disappointment…….and only Tooru seemed to accept him……

He probably would have ended himself by now if it weren’t for the lives inside of him.

“Now Suguru” Tooru says as he continues to gently wrap up his eye, “at the hospital, just do what you’ve normally been doing the past twoish months.”

“Lie out of my ass” Daishou simply replied.

“Correctamundo” Tooru chirped as he finished wrapping up the eye, smiling at his handiwork and pulled out his phone and turned on his face camera, handing it to the amega, “all good for now?”

He wanted to cry at the sight of his face, knowing he would have a hard time looking at himself when he has to replace the bandage, “it’s good for now.”

Tooru raising an eyebrow.

“Thank you alpha.”

“No problem” Tooru smiles and picks the amega off of the desk and sat in the chair that belonged to Seiji, sitting the amega in his lap and slipped his hand under his sweater and jacket, rubbing the amega’s small swelled stomach and both of them felt content in their children’s warmth, “they’re doing well in you my dear Suguru.”

Daishou couldn’t hold back the small smile as he felt his children being very happy right now, having mommy and daddy both give them attention as he stuck his hands over his stomach along with Tooru’s. He still thought these kids are fools, that they are products from…….well from rape if he was going to be honest with himself. They are products of a forced bond that should have not happened. He didn’t know why they loved him, he understood them liking Tooru for the fact the alpha doted on them whenever he could, knowing how much the alpha just adores children in general, but he constantly told them they were fools for wanting a depressed and abused person such as himself as a mom. But as much as he thought that they are fools…...he couldn’t help but like these annoying fuckers at the same time. He wanted to hate them, he alpha side calls for their abortion on a daily bases, but his omega side wanted to love and dote on them.

Back and forth on his emotions that he was driving himself a bit insane.

“Which now that we are bonding” Tooru spoke up and looked up at the younger man, “have I told you how many little ones you have in here?”

Daishou’s eyes widen, “oh no you haven’t.”

Starting to get nervous, remembering from multiple conversations with the alpha that he’s, not matter how many times he gets pregnant, will always have a litter of two of more cubs. He could tell just by how giddy and ‘happy’ with him that he has what Tooru calls a ‘good’ litter…….which doesn’t help his growing anxiety.

“Well you’re going to be a big money maker for me” Daishou wanting to throw up at the thought of being touched by a random alpha again, “we’re going to have five little pups!”

Daishou’s eyes widen and froze, “what?”

‘No no no no no no.’

“Five little ones my Suguru” he coos as he continues to rub his stomach, loving the amega’s shock, loving the feeling of being loved by his unborn children, “you’re proving to be VERY fertile so far” taking one hand off of his stomach and grabbed the amega’s chin, bring his head down as their lips were lightly brushing against each others, “the babies are so happy with you right now, I can tell by the overwhelming warmth coming from them that they enjoy our attention…….I could feel how overjoyed they felt when you started to bond with them just a few moments ago.”

‘I’m not ready to be a mom.’

Daishou couldn’t hold back the tears, more tears coming down when he realized that tears were only coming out of his one working eye, getting completely fucked over by Tooru and his father, “it’s a shame that only one eye is functioning isn’t it?”

“It is alpha” Daishou whimpered and felt his mark start to heat up when Tooru lightly kissed the bandage.

“You know I’m the only one who will accept you for who you are right?”

Tooru has been saying that so much, and his father and Jirou cutting his eye open only furthers his already growing belief that Tooru is the only person who actually cares for him, “yes alpha.”

“Does this further your need to carry out our plan?”

Daishou had to calm himself at the thought at what the alpha had in store for him, knowing he won’t be able to look at Futakuchi in the eyes once it gets carried out. But at this point with his bond and Tooru’s way of getting what he wants, he knew he had no other choice……..not without harming the kids that he can’t seem to get rid of the emotional attachment to. Not without the scary threat that Futakuchi and Tobio were going to be harmed.

He just wanted to keep them safe as they are the two main innocents to get hurt if he fucks up in anyway.

He would suffer in silence if it meant everyone stays safe.

“If you need any more motivation other than Jirou cutting your eye open” giving an evil smile, “I can tell you what he did to Futakuchi a few years ago at my school.”

That got Daishou’s attention, “what?”

“You know those two scars he has on the side of his head, the scars he keeps hidden under his hair that I KNOW you saw when I was beating Daizo” his evil smile widening as he saw Daishou brow furrow.

“What did he do” Daishou remembering the scars and how much it still concerns him as it was brought up, and the fact the he is always angry and disapproving Jirou did something to his best friend pissed him off.

Those scars looked fucking painful.

“Well my dear Suguru” Tooru continuing to rub his stomach as he knew he was about to get the amega worked up, knowing how much he cares about the young alpha…….almost creepy how much those two cousins used to be around each other all the time, “it’s quiet sad actually, even I thought it was something too harsh for him; I mean his only crime is liking other alphas.”

“He got punished for liking alphas” Daishou’s voice raising a bit as his anger started to rise, especially since Futakuchi never mentioned said punishment, “and when?”

“One of his trips to boot camp, even though that one particular trip was to my school” Tooru shrugging shoulders, “Jirou practically jumped me with this as he dragged your poor cousin in by his hair, pleading to not be hurt and looked like he was already somewhat beaten on that one day. I didn’t even think a punishment was needed, you know you just can’t shock someone to like omegas and betas.”

Daishou anger only increased, “what do you mean by shock?”

“Well how about in return for this information, and for me telling our cub’s genders after I tell you this information about your favorite cousin” bringing the amega’s lips down to his, planting a kiss that made the children inside of him go crazy with joy, feeling the mark burn and filled him up with a need to have the alpha touch him more. Daishou deepening the kiss and intertwined their fingers together on his stomach, Tooru’s other hand snaking under the amega’s yoga pants and stuck a finger in the his hole, making the amega gasp and tensed in the alpha’s hold as the alpha stared at him through half lidded eyes and a smile, “in return for my generous behavior, I need you to one……..agree to Osamu and I both be with you at home…...as long as he’s up to it, which lets face it he most likely will, I know he finds you extremely attractive by how he just looks at you.”

“I-Is...” Daishou gulping as he felt like he wanted to vomit at the thought of having two different sets of hands on him, “….is that why you offered me to him in the first place?”

“You are correct” Tooru smiles as he pushed his finger in and out of Daishou’s hole, the amega wincing and bit his bottom lip to hold back a whimper, “and two I need to make sure that you KNOW what I WANT you to do, as no one knows you will be capable of such a thing.”

Daishou nodded.

“It’s not like I’m asking you to get into a physical fight, I mean I want you to have these babies so that would be fucking stupid of me…...the most physical you’re going to get is MAYBE getting a little sexual with him, since it would be too suspicious to give it to him all at once and finish him in the middle of dinner; make him feel sick at first when we do our Christmas get together” Tooru says as he pulls out a small white container with the mysterious contents inside of it and gave it a small shake, “this is what I want you to use on him when it comes time.”

“You think he will even let me serve him a drink” Daishou panting and squeezed the alpha’s shoulders, “after what just happened, I don’t think he likes me.”

“Oh I know he does” Tooru smirking as he puts the container back in his pocket, “he acts cold around you because of your dad, he’s an ass kisser to him since your dad is one to associate with the shit we do behind the president’s back. You’re Seiji’s kid, and he’s actually told me that he doesn’t understand why your father is so harsh on you, you used to do everything under the sun that he asked of you, you gave up being an Olympian to be a lawyer like he wanted of you and do exceptionally well for someone your age. And his son is not only cousin’s with you, but you two are best friends, so that means whatever good things get passed down to you when your father passes later down the road, it also mean he and his son will get those riches too.”

“Jirou must be fucking stupid if he thinks I’m getting shit” Daishou grumbles.

“I agree with you there” Tooru chuckles as he adds in another finger, the amega letting out a soft moan, “but he likes you just fine though. Now you WILL do this for me, and you will let Osamu and I have at you, in exchange for your hard work and obedience I will tell you something that only I, Futakuchi, Jirou and Seiji know about that I know you will want to know. Because lets face it, if Futakuchi hasn’t said anything to you all these years, chances are he won’t tell you at all.”

Daishou already knows there is no use to fighting it. Tooru was going to get what he wants, and at this point he was too afraid to know what the dangerous alpha would do to Tobio and Futakuchi if he refused anything. Either way the alpha will get what he wants in the end, and he would like to delay the inevitable as much as possible concerning Tobio; plus he was WANTING to know what Jirou did to his cousin. And he had a feeling it was going to make what happens at the dinner in a few weeks a little easier.

He was actually going to do this.

He was going to do the one thing he never thought he would ever do in his life.

‘What am I becoming?’

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Atsumu nearly broke down as soon as those words left the omega’s lips, but he knew he deserved it. He’s the monster that took something away from the omega that he can’t return, and now everyone is looking at him and Kindaichi with rage and murderous stares. He could tell that Kuroo and Bokuto were trying to keep it together, and baby momma of Kuroo’s son is holding them both back by the back of their shirts, the beautiful blond omega that is with Konoha is holding the newborn baby alpha, and was holding Konoha back from jumping him as he was giving him a very intimidating death glare.

Like he wouldn’t want to even chance a fight with that one.

Oikawa and Futakuchi both came up to Tobio, Futakuchi bringing him in a hug and rubbed Tobio’s back, whispering calming words in his ear. Oikawa gently rubbed the omega’s back as he held a sleepy but awake Nao, the small alpha clinging onto Oikawa as he looked at his mother with worry. Oikawa looks like he’s holding back with ever fiber of his being to attack him.

Atsumu was still suspicious of Tobio cheating on Futakuchi with Oikawa. Just by how much those two are seen hanging out and smiling with each other, while he does seem to have a nice time with Futakuchi when they are out, there is a certain twinkle in the omega’s eyes that he has that he used to receive when he was with Oikawa. But other than that blowjob the brunette gave Tobio at the hospital and a couple of words exchanged with his friend Iwaizumi, he had no hardcore solid proof. For all he knows Oikawa could just been a one time thing, Futakuchi could’ve came in and snatched his attention the next day for all he knew. But as he thought that he thought it was ridiculous; he knows something is going on between his ex and the good looking Elite that is the son of the sadistic Tooru.

Tooru is just as suspicious as he is…….but the two of them both knew they needed more solid proof.

If the psychotic alpha would even text him back that is.

“Momma” Nao yawned as he held his hands out to the omega, Futakuchi let the omega out of the hug, Tobio turning and took his son out of Oikawa’s hold. Nao frowning at his mother’s tear stained cheeks, wiping them off with his long sleeved shirt and gave a kiss on his cheek, Tobio placing a kiss on his son’s forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too Nao” keeping a close eye on the blond as he swayed back and forth to lull the small child to sleep, “go.”

“Before I do” Atsumu says carefully as Kindaichi and Kunimi both walk over to the door, “I would like to talk to you about OUR child.”

Tobio tensed up and held Nao tighter, pissed that Kuroo spilled, his brother telling him not too long after they reached the hospital that he let that piece of information spill in his rage filled mind. But he knew at the same time he knew that it wouldn’t take too long for Atsumu to put two and two together; despite his problem with handling his emotions…...he’s a pretty smart guy.

While he didn’t want Atsumu part of his life…...what kind of mother would he be to keep his child away from his father. Especially since the blond didn’t seem to be repulsed by that idea of having a kid.

“What did I tell you earlier” Kuroo growls as Keiji got a tighter grip on the alpha’s shirt, “you don’t des-”

“Brother I got this” Tobio interrupted as he and Nao eyed the blond in front of him, “why?”

“Well I know what you intend to do after I walk out of these doors” Atsumu sighs, “and while you have every right to not want to see me again, he’s mine.”

Raising an eyebrow at the omega…...really wanting to have this discussion in private so he’s not worried about being attack by Kuroo with every word that flies out of his mouth. 

“Fine” Tobio frowned as he wiped the leftover tears, “but I want Futakuchi and Oikawa with me.”

Atsumu frowned, “I’m not go-”

“I WANT THEM WITH ME” Tobio snapped that made everyone jump, Nao’s shoulders shooting up to his ear and his eyes started to water with a big frown, Tobio kissing his forehead again and gently laid his head against his breasts, them small alpha giving a small purr once he realized that he wasn’t in trouble, giving a curious stare at his blond friend upsetting his mom, “…...you think after all these years I’m just going to magically feel peachy about you being around me, and while I’m pregnant, so don’t try to make me out to be overly paranoid you son of a bitch.”

“No one hurts momma or bubba” Nao pointing to Atsumu, the alpha seeing nothing but Tobio in his son’s facial expression, “no sir!”

“You tell him Nao” Kuroo says as Keiji pulled him down into his seat, the omega grabbing Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s hands and rubbed his thumbs along the palm of their hands.

Atsumu looking at the omega’s small swelled pregnant, almost forgetting the omega is expecting. He then couldn’t help but look at his breasts that Nao had his hands wrapped over protectively, snapping his head back up to the omega’s eyes when he heard Futakuchi and Oikawa growl.

“Be lucky I’m still talking to you right now” Tobio walking out of the room with the two brunette’s close behind him, “be lucky.”

“I know I am” Atsumu putting himself a good distance from Tobio in order for the alphas in the room to not attack him, not surprised that Tobio has all these alphas are all on guard and on his side. Tobio had always somewhat meshed better with alphas than omegas, not always, but you add his breathtaking looks, who wouldn’t want to protect him in hopes you might have a shot with him. Plus the omega seems to be a little more relaxed than in their younger years, like Tobio had a hard time even wanting hugs from anyone, including the blond himself when they dated…….just now a moment ago the omega just fully embraced the hug without slapping Futakuchi away.

Made Atsumu wonder if he didn’t hurt the omega all those years ago…….would have they eventually gotten back together? If he would have just been patient with Tobio and not go after and used Kunimi, would Tobio would been more open about getting back together after a moment to breath? Would Tobio have taken him back if he just apologized for almost taking advantage of him in the hotel closet? He had to admit to himself that he did go overboard…….on the obsessive crazy ex cliché.

He looked over to Nao, jumping as he saw his big blue eyes staring him down with curiosity, letting out a sneeze and rubs his nose. 

“Bless you” Tobio cringing a bit when Nao grabs Oikawa’s sleeve of the jacket as tissue, the Oikawa squealing like a little girl and ripped his jacket odd of him, Tobio looking at his kid with a raised eyebrow as Atsumu smirked at his son for the action, “really?”

“Yes” Nao smiles as he sticks his tongue at Oikawa and pulls on his eye, Oikawa feeling a mixture of pride that the kid actually pays attention to him, and feeling a little offended at the same time, “his jacket is already dirty!”

“Doesn’t mean that you need to rub you dirty nose on a dirty jacket” Futakuchi spoke up with a smirk, “you know trash is called trash for a reason, all dirty.”

“Hey!”

“Ewwww” Nao giggling as he let out another sneeze, getting some snot on Futakuchi’s face, Oikawa busted out laughing at the younger brunette cheeks turn a little red and rubbed the snot on his face and onto Oikawa. Nao then let out another sneeze.

“Please don’t tell me he’s getting sick” Tobio grumbles as he nodded his head in thanks when Futakuchi opened the door into an empty bathroom, the two brunettes glaring and eyeing the blond carefully as he walked in not too long afterwards.

“He might be” Atsumu frowning as Tobio placed the back of his head on Nao’s forehead, Tobio handing the small alpha to Futakuchi, “can you go back to my room and give him some medicine out of my bag, his head is starting to feel warm.”

“It is” Oikawa giving the small alpha a small frown.

Tobio nodded, “he doesn’t get sick often, but I always keep some medicine and band-aids on my because he likes to get himself into trouble” brushing some of the small alpha’s raven hair out of his face as he gave his mother a tired smile, laying his head on Futakuchi’s shoulder, “yeah you’re getting sick alright, be a good boy while I go talk to…...him.”

“Is he a friend” Nao leaning head up a bit to nuzzle his mother’s nose a bit.

“I wouldn’t say friend” Tobio sighs, Atsumu taking a deep breath and watched their interaction, he always knew the omega is good with children…….and he wants to be apart of this sweet little boy’s life, “but it’s important, and no biting.”

“But it taste yucky momma” Nao whined as he buries his head in Futakuchi’s chest.

“What do you mean by that” Futakuchi giving the omega a questioning look.

“I was about to warn you” Tobio patting Nao’s head, “he hates the medicine I have and will try to bite you if you put it near his mouth.”

Futakuchi’s face deadpanned, “why not get Oikawa to do it?”

“Hey I already have gotten two…..or three black eyes from him” Oikawa whines as he leaned on the wall, “your turn druggie!”

Futakuchi rolled his eyes, “you do realize those black eyes were your fault trash.”

“Not my fault with an aggressive toddler who is overprotective of his pregnant mother dumbass” Oikawa snapped.

“And I would love for you two to not start” Tobio not in the mood for it after what happened in the other room, the two brunette’s tensing up and both felt stupid, knowing that this isn’t the time or place to start name calling, “please be careful since he has sharp teeth, and I have bandages in the bag if he gets you.”

“Has he bitten you?”  
“Once” looking at the tiny teeth mark on his finger, “he learned real quickly with me to not do that again, so he just runs away if he sees me pull it out. You will probably need to get Kuroo and Bokuto’s help.”

Futakuchi still didn’t look happy with the task, but gave a nod, “Oikawa staying here with you while I take care of your beast of a child?”

Atsumu tilting his head to the side at the comment, kind of surprised that Tobio just gives a small smirk at the comment, “yeah, you two have fun.”

“Well will try” Futakuchi groans as he walks out with the small alpha, Nao giving his mom a small wave before he stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

“Don’t try any bullshit” Oikawa growls as he narrows his eyes at the blond.

“Why would I” Atsumu growls back and sets his hands on his hips, “especially when I’m in a public place.”

“Didn’t stop you at the carnival” Oikawa responds and had to hold back a laugh at the hurt that flashed through Atsumu’s eyes, “you got fucking ‘lucky’, not that I even want to use that word at all since it wasn’t lucky for him” pointing to a sad Tobio, “that the shithead Kindaichi didn’t run to stop you or grab Kuroo, because I was with Kuroo doing that beach volleyball” Tobio snapping his head to the brunette with wide eyes, “and you would have not only had your ass handed to by Kuroo and Bokuto, but Iwa-chan and I would have had fun with you and your sorry ass for taking advantage of an omega who didn’t do jack shit to you.”

Oikawa feeling frustrated that he didn’t get to meet the omega that day, as soon as he said carnival…...as soon as he said that Kuroo chunked a ball at the alpha named Yuu, he knew it sounded familiar. He had to close he eyes and take himself back to that day, remembering how he detected such a delicious and intoxicating omega scent in the air, remembering how he followed that scent for a brief moment, the scent pulling him in the same way he was pulled towards the omega at the eye shop. He could feel something was off in his scent not to long after Kuroo started talking to Yuu, but as soon as he turned his head to where Kuroo’s little brother was at, he was gone.

Gone to be raped.

He knew he shouldn’t feel like shit, but the moment he heard that he was seriously THAT CLOSE to the omega…….he felt like he could have stopped it. But then Nao wouldn’t have been born…….he hated his fiance’s pain, but he also loves that pain in the ass child he has.

“So please enlighten me on how you wouldn’t want to do it in public” Oikawa curling his nose at the blond.

“Oikawa, please calm your ass down” Tobio turning his head to the alpha behind him, seeing his eyes watering a bit as he gave a small smile, “I know you mean good, but the sooner the conversation is over, the sooner we can head back to the others…...so please do me a favor.”

“And that would be” Oikawa cringing as he had a feeling he knew the answer to his question.

“Please shut your mouth…...ok” his sad smile faltering a bit as Oikawa gave him a small nod, “I know you’re meaning well, please don’t forget that.”

Oikawa gave a small smile and nodded, at this point he is willing to do anything for the omega.

Atsumu seeing that fucking twinkle in his eyes as he stared at the alpha. He really had to hold his tongue about his curiosity about the two of them.

“Now what do you want” Tobio setting his hands on his small swelled stomach, “I’m drained and would love to just get sleep at this point.”

“Always straight to the point” the blond giving a nervous smile, “but this is about Nao.”

Tobio narrowed his eyes a bit, “and just exactly what do you want with MY son?”

“He’s my son too whether you like it or not” Atsumu grunts as he heard the same shit from Kuroo, “he’s my blood and I have a right to visit and see him.”

“I don’t trust you with my kid” Tobio crossing his arms in front of his chest, Oikawa taking everything he had in him to not make any comment, knowing that this issue is between the two of them, “I will not allow you to be alone with him.”

“But he’s my kid” Atsumu really hating how stubborn the omega was being, he knew he had always been stubborn, but dear god the extent to his stubbornness pissed him off beyond belief, “what I did was not ok in the slightest, I can admit my stupidity that hurt you that night; and that scene of events will not be repeated and I can promise you a hundred percent about that. My intention is to not harm you or Nao, my intention is to build a relationship with OUR kid; he needs his alpha.”

“He already does.”

“His real blood alpha” Atsumu snaps, Tobio not liking the attitude coming from the blond, Oikawa gripping the armrest of the chair at the insinuation that he wasn’t going to be enough, “you have no god damn right to keep him away from me, and I’m begging you to let me be able to visit and be able to see him. Have some bonding time with him and his uncle Osamu, bond with my side of the family with Ki-”

“You’re not taking him over to your home Atsumu” Tobio cutting him off with a pissed off expression on his face, hating this alpha’s persistence so much that he just wanted to hit him, “I like Kita as he was always good to me when I was around, but there is no way in hell I’m going to have my child even be in an environment were murder, drugs, prostitution, and a whole bunch of gang violence are the norm!”

“Kita and his little boy have been doing just fine over there” Atsumu snapped, “they have had nothing but a good over there and his son is as healthy and happy as ever, don’t you dare assume that shit will happen while our son comes to visit!”

“My son is not going over there” Tobio snapped back, Oikawa getting ready to intervene as they both stared to raise their voice the more they spoke to each other, both looking not so happy with each other and was surprised by how quickly things escalated with the two of them, “my son is not going to be in an environment where dangerous things can happen at any given time, I don’t give a shit if Kita has been able to manage to keep him and his son out of danger, but at this point that little omega will know how to live in an environment like that; Nao doesn’t and I won’t let him hurt because of that!”

“If he’s with me and the others than he won’t have a finger laid on him” Atsumu growls, really about to snap at Tobio, ready to attack those fucking lips of his to shut him up, “we know what we are doing! And since you’ve forgotten, where we live is safe, so quit trying to keep my son away from me just because you hate for that night! You have every right to, but for the love of god don’t ruin our son by not having his real father in his life, what kind of mother would you be for that?! Do you want our own son to fucking hate you?! Because he’s going to have to learn someday and it’s inevitable, and he has every right to know that I’m his father!”

“HE WILL NOT HATE ME” Tobio screeched, Oikawa jumping up from the seat and moved close to the ex’s, “I’M NOT A HORRIBLE MOTHER! I’VE DONE EVERYTHING IN MY FUCKING POWER TO GIVE HIM A NORMAL LIFE, HE DESERVES TO BE FUCKING HAPPY AND HE WILL BE ONCE YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!”

“I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNLESS WE HAVE SOME SORT OF AGREEMENT ON LETTING ME SEE MY KID” Atsumu snapped back, “THAT’S MY KID, MINE! NOT JUST YOURS, NOT KUROO’s, NOT FUTAKUCHI’S…...NOT ANYONE’S MY MINE!”

“Guy’s you need to calm the fuck down” Oikawa growls as he gets in between the fuming parents, both of them not wanting to back down, “yelling is going to get you guys nowhere!”

“But he’s not going to have any rights over my baby” Tobio says through gritted teeth, feeling frustrated tears threatening to pour out, “my baby is not going to be influenced by him and the gang, I’m not allowing Nao to think that he can just go off and join a gang and get himself hurt or killed, I won’t allow it!”

“Just because he’s around me, doesn’t mean that he’s going to copy what I do” Atsumu pinching the bridge of his nose, “Tobio I’m not even going to take him around my missions or anything like that, I just want to spend time with him!”

“I don’t want you to take him away from me” Tobio wrapping his arms around his stomach and blinked back the tears, unable to picture a life without his star, “there have been many things you have said and done in the past that make it very hard for me to even trust myself to be with you alone, let alone have my son be alone with you! I know you won’t do any pedo shit, but I’m not chancing you on taking my son around the block to get him in the hands of one because you live in a place full of them! My son ain’t going to be exposed to that shit, so shut the fuck up and GET OUT!”

“Not without you making an agreement with me Tobio” frowning as he stopped yelling, digging through his pocket to pull out a small piece of paper, knowing he just needed to hurry up and get his point across before Oikawa and Kuroo, who his watching from behind the door in the hallway, “I want to see my son for Christmas.”

“I don’t give a fuck what you want.”

“You will if I’m going to have to do this the hard way” the blond sighs, Oikawa narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“What do you mean by the ‘hard way’” Tobio frowned, not liking how that sounds.

“I really hate to be more of an asshole than you already think I am” Atsumu sighing as he handed the small piece of paper to the omega, “my number.”

“Really” Oikawa crossing his arms in font of his hips, jutting his hip to the side, really wondering where this asshole is getting at, “you want to give him your fucking phone number?”

“Yes” Atsumu grunts, “and no I’m not trying to win him back” which was lie on his part, he wants the omega back despite knowing the omega won’t want him back, “my intention is to keep in contact for parental purposes.”

“Did you not just heard what came out of my mouth” Tobio rubbing his stomach to feel the comforting warmth of the baby, trying to keep him and the baby as calm as he possibly can after that outburst.

“I did, we speak the same language remember” Atsumu giving a small smirk at the comment, the omega giving a small and cute pout as the own alpha used his own words against him, “but no. Since you’re being so stubborn…...I’m giving you an ultimatum.”

“A what” Tobio and Oikawa saying in unison, both of them not looking too pleased by what just came out of the blond’s mouth.

Kuroo doing everything possible to attack the asshole who hurt his brother, having to hear what this conversation is about himself so his brother won’t lie to him and say that it was nothing.

“An ultimatum” Atsumu repeats, “I want and have the right to see my kid. So I’m making a deal, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way…….I want…..no…. I NEED to see my son, ever since I learned about him and that he’s mine, I want to be apart of his life. All I have left is the gang and no other goals in life since I managed to fuck up my chances to volleyball professionally. I would like to spend Christmas Day with Nao, now I know that you won’t allow him to go with me alone, but you can supervise or something. Now you can send me information about the day our day with Nao” Oikawa starting to feel a little antsy, nervous that he might end up losing Tobio and Nao through all of this crap, his paranoia is wanting to scream at the blond with his anxiety, “or if you want to keep being your stubborn ass self and keep making things more difficult than they need to be, I will get a lawyer and have the courts determine our parenting schedules on their terms and not your own.”

Tobio froze…….here it comes again…..he has no choice. He can’t stay in control the way he wants, he just can’t send Atsumu away for the rest of his life like he wants. He can’t have things fucking simple to save his life, now he was being threatened to co-parent unless he wants his ass dragged to court. Not only having to worry about he and Nao being around Atsumu, but the fact that a court case can ruin his public image, a public image that Daishou has stressed to him almost every time he’s near him is extremely crucial. He has to look good, he has to act good, he’s supposed to be the model omega that everyone wanted and to look up to, and he fails…….then he can kiss his and Kuroo’s asses goodbye. 

He hates himself for even getting himself in this situation in the first place…….he should have just let himself go live in a homeless shelter with Nao. He shouldn’t have even let himself go out and prostitute himself…..because now he’s suffering for his stupidity. Only good thing to come out of this is his baby and a strong relationship with Oikawa. But then again, if he didn’t go out and prostituted himself…...then he wouldn’t have met Semi and Konoha…...and therefore his wonderful friendships with the blond alpha and omega. He might not have been able to be discovered by Keiji…...and therefore he wouldn’t have met his nephews. He might of not have met Oikawa…...after all he was the alpha next door who convinced him to go to the game, and since he decided to go to the game, he also decided to go to the gym where he got hit in the face with the volleyball with Oikawa’s serve. He wouldn’t have a wonderful friendship with Iwaizumi and Akinari. Friendship with Futakuchi, and his manager/friend with Daishou. He even got to meet the sweet Suga and Daichi.

Dear god he knew he was debunking his own misery…...he has gained so many good things despite the bad.

Despite all of this…….he’s still about to have an anxiety attack about having to see Atsumu again no matter what option he chose.

“I really don’t want to do this to you Tobio, I seriously mean it” Atsumu frowned, trying to ignore the death glares he is receiving from Kuroo and Oikawa, hating to see the panic in the omega’s eyes, “but I’m desperate at this point to see my kid.”

“B-But…...” Tobio unable to think of a response other than sheer panic, really feeling like he can’t fucking win.

“I just want to be able to visit Nao at least” Atsumu continues, “I’m not asking you to sleep with me” as much as he wants that, he knows that it won’t be possible, feeling the intensity of Oikawa’s and Kuroo’s glares grow, “I just want to see Nao.”

Tobio couldn’t stand to look at the blond and looked over to the blank TV screen, “why must you do these things to make shit complicated?”

“I don’t know Tobio, you’ve been asking me that since your fifteenth birthday” getting a little irritated that Tobio is doing it again, refusing to look at him again, “which by the way your birthday is getting close….”

Oikawa looking at Tobio, not knowing that piece of information as he didn’t know the omega’s birthday was coming up.

Tobio still looked at the blank TV, “so?”

“Happy twenty-second birthday if I don’t see you on your birthday” Atsumu responded as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “I guess you I should leave you to it.”

“Yeah, leave me.”

“I want an answer by Christmas day” Atsumu says as he walks away, looking at Tobio one last time and frowning when Tobio still kept his eyes on the TV, “please Tobio, I really don’t want to drag you to court” looking at a glaring Oikawa, “I know a good lawyer should I have to do so.”

He hopes at least…...Tooru, Osamu and Daishou still not responding to him.

He looks at Kuroo, “please convince him, I don’t give a shit if I’m only with him at the upmost of two hours a week, I just want to see him” Kuroo still giving him a nasty glare, “I know you would be doing the same if your ex refused to let you see your adorable child” walking down the hallway opposite of the labor and baby are of the hospital.

Kuroo really wanting to tell him why he wouldn’t do such a thing to Keiji. He would ask how he knew about his kid and how he just found out a couple months ago that he’s a father, but he assumes the alpha learned when he was spying on his brother. The thought of it still driving him insane.

Tobio dropped to his knees and started to hyperventilate, Kuroo sprinting to the room and hugging his brother, Oikawa leaning his head on the omega’s shoulder and rubbed his back. Both of the alpha’s can tell he didn’t want to talk, he just needed two important alphas in his life by his side, needing to know and have the reassurance that they will be by his side. Kuroo playing with his brother’s hair, knowing this also helps him relax a bit. Oikawa making sure no one was looking and out of the view of the camera, kissing the omega’s upper arm, sticking his hand under his shirt and rubbed his stomach, Kuroo deciding to mimic and placed his hand over his brother’s stomach as well, both alphas and the omega feeling the warmth of the tiny omega inside of Tobio; the baby loving the care and attention of the three adults.

“We will get through this” Kuroo mummers as he leaned his head against Tobio’s.

“You got all of us beautiful” Oikawa adding in as the alpha’s continue to comfort the omega and baby.

“Thank you.”

 

-Sunday December 4th 12:00 P.M.-

 

“She really is beautiful” Semi commented as he held the baby in his arms, swaying the little alpha gently with a big smile on his face, light green eyes piercing up at Semi’s intense brown one’s as she made her greatest attempt to smile, “such a sweetheart, yes you are!”

Keiji laid in bed with a smile on his face as he watched Semi talk to his little girl, “well, she seems to be taking a liking to you very well.”

“I love little ones” Semi leaning down and nuzzling his nose gently against Sakura’s, “she seems like she might be pretty calm.”

“Now” Keiji snorted as he ran a hand through Hikaru’s hair, the small omega lightly snoring and he snuggled up closer to his mother under the blankets, looking over to see Isamu still resting peacefully, “Isamu was the same way when he was born, very calm and could bat his green eyes and having omegas swoon, he still does that actually, but when Isu started to start crawling is when he wanted to become a little troublemaker.”

Semi chuckled at the comment and looks back down at Sakura, “are you going to be a handful for mommy?”

Sakura giving a tiny coo in response.

Both of the omega’s chuckling at the baby, “you’re going to be such an omega magnet my dear.”

“Oh lord” Keiji groaned, “lets not get into that fun topic until later in life.”

“Oh come on Keiji” Semi letting the little girl wrap her tiny hand on his finger, “you can’t deny it, you’ve reproduced three adorable children and they got your good genes, and Hikaru got the good genes from his daddy” looking at a slightly blushing omega, “so have fun with that.”

“Uhhh, I love my kids, but I have a feeling all three of them are going to be a challenge in of themselves when it comes to their love lives” Keiji wincing as he adjusted himself on the bed, “because I’m not good at the love stuff if you haven’t noticed.”

“I’m not either” Semi shrugs as Keiji raised an eyebrow at him, “I mean yes I have a boyfriend that I really care for, but I got lucky that he actually likes me and my lack of being in a stable relationship.”

“What about Tendou” Keiji questions, “I mean I know what he did to put you in the hospital” Semi giving a sad smile as he nodded, “but you were with him for quiet a while and longer than my marriage, did you two have a whole bunch of problems behind the scenes?”

Semi swayed the baby back and forth and took a deep breath, “well…..I already told you he secretly never wanted any kids right?”

Keiji nodded.

“Well besides that, he was extremely paranoid” Semi continues, Keiji staring at him intently, “if I wasn’t home by a certain time or if I wasn’t responding to him at timely manner in his standards, then he would call and the majority of the time he would be accusing me of cheating.”

“Really” Keiji frowned.

“Yeah, not something that I really have discussed with anyone besides you and Tobio really. I convinced myself for the longest time that it was his way of caring, and he would make me feel bad for getting mad at him for getting annoyed of his accusations.”

“Huh, what else was going on” Keiji questioned, Keiji starting to feel bad his about his poor thoughts about the blond in the past, really wanting to slap himself for judging. No one really knows what someone has went through, hell he went through years of abuse and no one knew about it until last night. He didn’t know his little brother was raped, and by someone he used to be engaged to as well, and that Nao came out of that horrific event. Kuroo and Oikawa informed everyone about the situation about Atsumu threatening legal action to see Nao, Tobio falling asleep in his and Oikawa’s embrace when they walked by in the room.

He looked over at the sleeping omega on the large couch sleeping peacefully, Nao curled up against his chest, both of them softly snoring under a large blanket Konoha went off to buy for them. Tobio hugging the small child up against his chest, making Keiji even more upset that Tobio thinks that he was going to lose his baby, and since Nao is starting to get a little sick right now, he knew his little brother was going to be extra on edge as omega’s normally are when their children are not feeling well. Especially an omega that is pregnant.

He’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with the hormones for now.

“Well” Semi following Keiji’s eyes and frowned at the younger omega’s issue with his despicable ex, “when he and I would start getting arguments, which happened a lot more often towards the end of our relationship, we would always get violent.”

“So that explains your frequent bruises and swollen cheeks you would come into work with every now and then” Keiji says.

“Heh” Semi giving an embarrassed chuckle, “it went back and forth at how pissed off we would get with each other. He got mad at me more often than I got mad at him, but you know me, unless I just for some reason I don’t have the guts, which doesn’t happen all that often, then I’m going to yell and fight back…...which was the stupid decisions of that night.”

“Semi, while you should have had a calm mind through that situation” Keiji responds, “he had no right to lay a hand on you in the first place.”

“I think I was the one to hit him first…..” Semi looking up in thought, “…...wait or did he hit me first?”

“Semi don’t overdue it on yourself” Keiji pointing to a chair next to his bed, “you’re already straining yourself by standing up on your boot without support, sit down.”

“Fine mom” Semi chuckles as he limped over to the chair, slowly sitting himself down in the chair, making sure he was keeping a good hold on the tiny infant, “but I seriously can’t remember who started it…...I actually have a hard time remembering all that had happened that night, just the few moments leading to the fall and then the actual fall.”

“Either way” Keiji says as Sakura started to get a little fussy, “the point of the matter is that no matter what you did, you shouldn’t have been knocked down the stairs.”

“And fact of the matter is” Sakura getting a little more whiny, “I think she might be hungry” handing the small alpha to her mom, “you should not have been beaten all these years.”

Keiji bowed his head in shame, “I know.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad by any means Keiji, like I shouldn’t have been knocked down the stairs, you and your children shouldn’t have been beaten and starved like that” Semi rolling Isamu’s bed closer to him on the other side of Keiji’s bed, gently grabbing the little boy’s non-damaged hand, still enraged that this Junn would do this shit to a little three year old, Semi setting his other hand in Hikaru’s hair and ran his hands through it, enraged when Keiji told him that this sweet and shy little boy who wouldn’t hurt a fly, would be put through this shit, “no amount of shit you and your two kids could have possibly done to deserve this treatment.”

“I didn’t know what else to do” Keiji sighs as the he pulls a breast out from the hospital gown, guiding the small alpha to his nipple, Semi leaning to help him and helped he latch on his nipple, Keiji wincing as his daughter let out a purr as she started to suck and devour the milk, “I was about to have her and taking care of children, no matter how well behaved they are, is a lot of work. You are just now moving into Konoha’s place and I didn’t want to intrude. Tobio, Nao, Kuroo, Bokuto and the other two all live in the hotel. And even when Tobio moves back into his apartment, it’s too small to have my growing bunch in that tiny space; especially since I have more alphas than omegas. Even if all my kids were all omegas, I still wouldn’t want them all in that tiny space and intrude on Tobio and his growing family as well. And Suga is wanting his family to grow as well and I didn’t want to intrude, and Yaku doesn’t want kids right now and I di-”

“Keiji you don’t have to give me excuses” Semi poking the omega pouty face, “I mean I wish you would have said something to us, because seeing you will all these bruises and scars that you used to cover in makeup is upsetting, makes me want to go and attack the jackass for hurting you and those sweet kids of yours.”

“Just thank you for not coddling me like Bokuto and Kuroo” the raven haired omega smiles, “I just need someone to talk to and not have to go into detail about the abuse, although I know your smart and can pick up on what happened.”

“Tch, it takes a person who has been treated like shit to know that forcing someone to tell them your abuse isn’t going to go over well” Semi says as he leans back into the chair as he played with the two sleeping children’s hair, “but there is such a thing as bottling it up inside and I don’t want you to do that.”

“I promise I won’t” Keiji adjusting his breast since the small girl lost her latch on it, “you and Tobio have been nothing but good to me, and in return I will slowly open up to you guys…….just as long as you two open up to me someday and not bottle up as well.”

Semi didn’t know if he could open up about every fucked up detail about the sexual abuse that started when he was eleven, but it was something he needed to work on as he knew Konoha would love for him to open up as well. Like Tobio, he was scared of coming off as a failure and a bad omega, and that feeling of not being good enough no matter what he did still eats up at him all these years later. But he didn’t have a supportive boyfriend and good friends by his side at that point.

Now he does.

“I will do my best like you” Semi giving him a sad smile, “then again, that’s what out omega weekend out is going to be about right?”

“That’s the plan” Keiji nods, “the three of us can use that as therapy and crying week. No alphas around for a couple of days so we don’t feel that pressure of being judged.”

“I like Konoha as much as the next person, but that would a lot less stress off of each other” Semi nodding, “just go out for a spa weekend or something, have each others back and be there for each other when we tell our alphas.”

“I would love that very much” both of them looking at the younger omega, “I know Tobio will need it more than us.”

“Yeah, Tobio is more of a closed book than the two of us” the blond frowning, seeing the sleeping omega hug his little boy tighter, “at least the two of us are willing to share once you give us a moment to breath, because you’ve been pretty open to the rest of us on what happened.”

“I just don’t see a point in hiding it if it is out” Keiji shrugging his shoulders, “and I have total faith in my alphas that they won’t judge me once I’m ready to spill more.”

“He’s still having a hard time believing that anyone is there for him” Semi’s frown deepening as he kept on staring at the younger omega, “like Oikawa probably knows the most out of all of us, and that is probably because he’s starting to come down a little harder on him then the beginning of their relationship. Like doesn’t he trust any of us?”

“From what Kuroo has told me, he got bullied and back stabbed a lot” Keiji frowning as Kindaichi and Kunimi popped into his mind, “and the trust issue makes a lot more sense knowing that Kindaichi left him there after witnessing him getting violated.”

“Which is just fucking pathetic” Semi growls, “why leave someone who is reaching out for help?!”

“I honestly don’t know and I’m sadly not surprised that Kindaichi did that in all honesty” wincing again as he felt Sakura starting to suck harder, “I used to tutor that kid, and while loud and not so shy for the most part, he also has a tendency to want to run away from his problems.”

“Tch, pansy” Semi frowning deepening when the omega named Kunimi popped into his mind, “and that bitch deserves to get his ass kicked as well for torturing our friend and calling him a whore, and for locking him in the supply closet…...” looking at Keiji, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not going to lay a hand on him right now” Keiji replies, “like Kuroo, I want your ass to stay out of trouble and I know Konoha would love to be able to take you out on your date tonight.”

“Oh come one Keiji” Semi sliding down to the floor with a whine, Keiji wondering how he was the younger of the two, and he was the one playing mother, “just one punch at least?”

Giving him a sweet smile.

“Unless he decides to want to attack Tobio, Nao or any of us, then the answer is a no.”

“Just one is all I’m asking” Semi groans as he face planted on the floor, “come on, it’s not fair!”

“I think you and I both know like ain’t fair and aren’t as simple as we want it to be” Keiji responds as he Sakura finishes, laying the little girl against his chest and started to gently pat her back to burp her, Semi groaning in response, “I agree with you, but we have to be realistic here.”

“I hate reality” Semi grunts as he pushes himself off of the floor.

“I can’t fully disagree with you” Keiji nodding his head, “but think of the positives, you got friends and a wonderful boyfriend, Konoha is an alpha most omegas would love to have.”

“But they won’t” Semi giving a small smile and blush, “he’s mine.”

“And he’s yours” Keiji smiling in reaction of the blushing omega, thinking it is about time Semi realizes that he likes Konoha, knowing how oblivious the blond omega was to his own feelings until recently, “seriously. Konoha will do anything for you, he’s willingly offering you the babies you want, he took you in, he’s extremely loyal, he buys you and your friend’s stuff everyday to make you feel loved and appreciated, he shows you off every chance he gets, he busts his ass at work bec-”

“Because I threaten to kick his ass” Semi smirking up at Keiji.

“Well that” Keiji chuckles, “but also because he knows it’s his job and wants to make things easier on you. There are a lot of things he does behind the scenes that he does for you, and he does that because you have a problem with overworking yourself a lot.”

“He does” Semi raising an eyebrow at him, being pretty clueless on what the other omega is talking about, “like what?”

“He goes out of his way to dust and spray the hallways” Keiji smiles, “he organizes the linen closet so you don’t have to, he restocks most things for you, gets started on laundry for you so that way you don’t have much to do when you come in” Semi looking at the omega as his eyes widen a bit, now thinking back to it, he does seem to not have to worry as much and laundry did seem a lot less than the others, “he gets to work a couple of hours earlier not only for breakfast Eita, and makes a point to save you some food since he’s told me that you like to sleep in until the last minute. He told me that one night he stayed over after a long night of ‘fun’” Semi snorting as he remembered that night they destroyed the betas home, the moment he realized that he likes being around the alpha a lot, “said that you’re hard to wake up and scary when you do wake up, and that he made breakfast for you, but he had to wrap it up since you finally woke up at the very last minute.”

Semi blushing furiously at this point, really not knowing how he got this lucky with his shit luck in alphas in the past.

“He said that you almost ran out of the house with no pants on” Keiji smirking at the blushing omega.

“Oh god why did he tell you that” Semi trying his best to hide his blush.

“Because he loves to talk about you” Keiji letting Sakura start pull on his hair a little, “he made it no secret that he has a huge crush on you.”

“Oh god” Semi face planting on the floor again as he felt his face heat up more, “just how blind was I?”

“Very” Keiji chuckling, “but you were also in a relationship with another alpha, and Konoha wanted to respect those boundaries and not make it awkward and push you away, so he held back on a lot of things.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he’s had his eyes on you since day one” Keiji looking up in thought, “I honestly believe that if you were to get with someone else, he still wouldn’t get himself another omega because he seems extremely devoted to you.”

“Why would he do that” Semi groans, “I’m not that interesting…..or stable for that matter.”

“He doesn’t give a shit Semi and I know you know that” Keiji grabbing a little ball Hikaru was playing with the night before and threw it at the back of Semi’s head, the blond chuckling in reaction, “I wouldn’t call him a people pleaser……..more like a Eita Semi pleaser.”

Semi sat himself up with laughter, “dear god Keiji!”

“What he is” Keiji laughing in reaction to the blond, never knowing how infectious of a smile and laugh that blond has, this is so new to him to witness since he’s so used to seeing Semi glaring at everyone almost all the time, unless he was using that fake customer service smile that was extremely plastic, “he couldn’t give a damn what some random person thought of him since he’s not that shy at all and has very little shame Eita, but when you need something or think something should be done a certain way, he will bend himself in any way shape or form to make sure that you’re being pleased.”

“I appreciate it all…..so thank you for telling me” Keiji nodding, “but he needs to relax himself and not worry about how I might perceive him.”

“You’re very beautiful Semi, you have a beauty to that of Tobio’s” Keiji responding, “both very mature looking, both have stunning features that any alpha would kill to have and that any omega would wish to have. Both of you are smart and caring people, so that is a plus.”

“You’re too nice to me” Semi’s smiling faltering a bit, Keiji’s faltering in reaction, “but I’m not that beautiful, you and Tobio are, but not me.”

“You need to shut up” Keiji frowning now, “you’re very beautiful and Konoha is afraid that he’s not going to measure up to other big and good looking alphas.”

Semi pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest and wished he could believe the raven haired omega, but he’s been put down so fucking much in his life that he feels inferior, feeling like he’s the lucky of him and Konoha to have an alpha that is so eager to please and take care of as Konoha, “he’s amazing and too good to me.”

“He’s very good alpha for a grumpy omega like you” Keiji sticking his tongue out at Semi, the blond sticking his tongue back out in reaction.

“And since we’re on the topic of alphas here” Semi saying as he looks at the other omega with curiosity, “have you chosen between the cat and owl?”

Now it was Keiji’s turn to blush, “I-I-uh….”

“Still no idea huh” Semi smiles as he sits himself back in the chair, “they really are making this difficult for you.”

“They really are” lowering his hospital gown down until his breasts were exposed, laying Sakura on his bare skin for skin to skin contact that most babies crave, the small alpha purring in reaction, “I mean they both drop everything for me, both good with my kids, both dote and won’t stop doting on me all the time. I kissed them both on the cheek last night an-”

“Ohhhh really now” Semi’s eyes going half lidded.

“You’re as much as a pervert as Konoha aren’t you” Keiji rolling his eyes as Semi giggles.

“I saw an opening and I went for it” the blond shrugged.

“Yup you’re going to be worse than Konoha” Keiji concludes to himself as Semi smirks at him, “but I kissed the both of them on the cheek…..and they both taste and smell good that it drives me insane.”

“How were they in bed?”

“Isn’t that a little personal?”

“Sex is almost always the same for us Keiji” Semi raising an eyebrow, “someone sticks a dick up out hole.”

Keiji was lucky that his children and Nao were still asleep to heat the blunt omega, he being almost as bad as Konoha when it comes to filtering themselves, “very straight to the point.”

“I’ve had multiple partners Keiji, at some point I just say what it is” the blond says, “the difference is the care your alpha gives you and how ‘right’ it feels.”

“Does it feel right with Konoha?”

“For the first time in my life sex means something to me” Semi nodding as he swung his legs back and forth, “he’s amazing.”

Nothing but pure honesty and happiness on his face.

“I’m glad he’s making you happy” Keiji leaning over and ruffling his hair, “and to answer your question, both of them are unforgettable, both of them focus on my pleasure more than their own, they both made sure that my time with them is well spent and give me a lot of love and reassurance, like I actually mean something to them.”

“Same here” Semi responding and blushing a bit at the thought of his alpha, “that your feelings matter and that you’re not just some fucking object.”

“That you’re a human with needs just like them” Keiji adds, “always apologizing if they feel like they might be hurting you.”

“Always complimenting.”

“Both of them worshiping the ground I walk on.”

“And if I’m not in the mood for sex, he respects me and he spoons me…...fall asleep feeling comfortable and respected that he doesn’t get upset with me if I saw no.”

“That he doesn’t hit you when he doesn’t get what he wants.”

“Always trying to make me happy.”

“Always loving me no matter what decision I make.”

“You’re fucked” Semi chuckles as he looks over at a conflicted looking omega, “they personally aren’t my type and I still question your choice in them, but they both seem to mean a lot and treat you like a queen. So I can’t direct you on who you should choose.”

“Tobio has told me the same thing” Keiji grumbles and plants a small kiss on Sakura’s cheek, “then again he might not be the best person to ask since Kuroo is his brother and he considers Bokuto a brother as well, all he told me, and I quote ‘why not both?’”

“B-Both” Semi choking on his spit and pounded his chest, “dear god how would that work out?!”

“I don’t know” Keiji shrugs, heart fluttering at the image of both of the alphas, “but I’ve thought about that if I’m going to be honest.”

“Interesting” Semi pursing his lips, “I mean I’ve heard of some polyamorous relationships, but that is with one alpha and two omegas; I don’t know how two alphas will feel sharing an omega.”

“I don’t know, but at this point I’m probably going to mention polyamorous relationships and see what the two of them think before I decide to jump in for the question.”

“Nice plan” Semi snorts, “hey at lest you can say that you tried if it doesn’t go the way you hoped.”

“At least” Keiji sighs as he looks at his little girl, Sakura looking right at him with big and curious eyes, “whatcha lookin at?”

Sakura blinking at him before nuzzling herself closer to him, purring louder and a made a little more cooing sounds.

“Momma’s girl is what I see her as” Semi standing up and leaning his head closer to the infant, placing a kiss on the top of her head, “trying to get as much contact with you as possible.”

“Well I can’ t blame her, especially when Suga gets here in a bit, he’s going to be hogging her the whole time he’s here” Keiji brushing a few strands of her dark hair off to the side, “I had Kuroo call Daichi to tell him that I gave birth and that I will be at the hospital, and he said congratulations and to not worry about coming in for a bit since he knows how important it is to bond with your children, and that he and Suga will stop by to see her. And Suga called me earlier this morning and kept on saying he was so happy to see Sakura, and that his two alpha girls will be ecstatic to meet her and have a playdate at some point.”

“You here that Sakura” Semi playing with her soft hair, thinking that the few blond streaks in her hair was something different and fitting, “uncle Suga is going to kidnap you.”

“Tch, he would in a heartbeat if you even mention that he can take the baby home with him” placing a few more kisses on the side of her head, “can you take her, I really have to pee all of a sudden.”

“Yes yes” Semi chirped as he took the small alpha out of her mother’s hold, Sakura getting upset and at that and started to cry, Semi holding her up against him with a small smile, placing his lips against her ear and whispered soothing words in her ear. Keiji looked at the two of them as he walked out of bed, very impressed at how he was able to calm her down quickly, and not looking flustered or clueless, seeing nothing but a big smile as he held his daughter as if she was his own. So natural and effortless, Keiji really hoping that Semi will have the baby he has always dreamed of, starting to feel a little sorrow at the thought. Semi having to go through all of that heartache of losing child after child, Keiji had been through a miscarriage before, and the pain of that is unbearable to him even now, and it’s been over a year since he lost his little alpha boy. Tobio lost his baby as he came out of him, and can’t imagine the pain of him holding his dead child in his arms; Nao was probably the main reason why he hasn’t completely broken down, and can still see the pain clear as day in his little brother’s eyes when his little Tooru is mentioned. Then he thought about Semi, having to lose so many and still carries himself and picks himself back up everyday and keeps trying is admirable, normally people would have given up on having a kid at this point, but Semi is determined.

He’s hoping Konoha will help provide Semi the family that the blond omega tries so hard to have.

“See it’s ok sweetheart” Semi coos as he pivots his body to wear the small child can see her mother, “he’s right there.”

“Momma’s here” Keiji smiling at his little girl, looking at his older two, who were still out like a light from the exhaustion from the night before, looking to see Nao and Tobio passes out from their exhaustion as well, “come with me to the bathroom, I’m still going to need a little help until I can drop some of this fat.”

“No problem” the blond holding the small infant in one arm, the other helping to keep the raven haired omega from falling over. A moment they enter the bathroom in their room, Tooru walked in with a yawn and scratched the back of his head, lightly swinging his suitcase back and forth. He was about to speak when he saw that no one was in here, looking around with confusion until he heard small chattering in the bathroom, nodding to himself as he took in his surroundings. Standard hospital room, seeing Keiji’s oldest laying on the bed sound asleep, looking over to the small bed to see the small and beaten alpha sound asleep as well, curling his nose in disgust at the thought of Junn. He knew the blond alpha had some issues and knew he wouldn’t be the best father to his children, but beating the child like you beat an adult wasn’t how Oikawa prefers his punishments, especially for a three year old who was stressed out that his mom was being beaten.

“What will I do with you Junn” Tooru mutters to himself as he’s known that alpha since the day he was born, thinking the alpha was being fucking stupid that he thinks he’s going to try to take all three of his children away from the omega. Akinari thought he was going to have to beg him to being Keiji’s lawyer, especially since Junn might try taking the kids and charging the omega for assault, which he has to admit that Akinari is very smart on his assumption, because that jackass is trying that bullshit. Tooru didn’t hesitate and said that he and Daishou will be on it. He couldn’t hold back an evil smile at the thought of Junn finding out he will be Keiji’s lawyer through the omega’s divorce, he knows Junn is intimidated by him and knows whatever threats come out of his mouth should be taken seriously, Junn knows that he didn’t like him at all and he knows Junn doesn’t like him either. Pushed him out the window when he was fourteen for forcing himself on Semi, and forced him into a marriage with Keiji.

Which Tooru knows wasn’t the best decision of his life since he knew Keiji didn’t deserve Junn, if anything he was trying to get Keiji with a decent alpha who wasn’t TOO bad since Keiji was a lot like Semi where he was doing everything he was told; and he wanted to reward good behavior with getting Keiji freedom, so he wasn’t forced to stay in the school and be breeder. But Keiji’s parents came by and decided to they wanted their son with an alpha of their choice, despite the fact that they won’t even bother trying to build a relationship with their son. And they wanted Junn, even the blond wasn’t happy about it, but a lot of money was promised to him and Junn if they were to agree. Junn liked the money, Tooru liked the money to, so Keiji was set up with him.

Junn just pissy that he’s losing his money.

Tooru then looked at the couch and gave a big smile, seeing Tobio laying sound asleep, creeping himself over to the couch and sat on the edge. He looked at the sleeping beauty, thinking he looked delicious laying out for him like that, thinking it was adorable how protective of his child he was when he was the omega holding Nao up against him. This was too easy, this is something he’s never thought what would happen, seeing the beauty up and close…...and he could be close to him. He knew it’s not the brightest decision of his life, especially since he didn’t know when Akinari was going to pop back in a bit after questioning the shit out of Daishou about his injured eye, that Keiji and whoever was in the bathroom with him was going to come out in any moment…...but he can’t pass this up and will be his only chance for a while.

And he wanted to take it.

He slithered his hand under the blanket and lightly set his hands on the omega’s clothed hip, loving the warmth emitting from the young omega. He then slowly slipped his hand under the omega’s shirt, biting his bottom lip as the omega was WARM, Tobio flinched and pulled Nao a little closer to him. Tooru grinned at this and slithered his hand over the omega’s stomach, the baby emitting more warmth and could tell the baby is very happy about attention, Tooru being able to tell that this baby is going to be an attention lover by just how excited he was becoming from contact from someone that he hasn’t bonded with before.

“You love this don’t you” Tooru mummers to the baby as he raises his hand up to the omega’s breasts, immediately touching the flesh as he wasn’t wearing a bra, Tobio letting out a soft moan in reaction, Tooru having to really hold back at the sound that just came from the omega’s lips, “don’t you sound pretty, pretty boy.”

Giving another squeeze on his breasts.

“N-Not right now” Tobio moaned as he flinched under the alpha’s experienced hands.

Tooru smiled wider and whispered as he started to rub the nipple, “why not, you feel good.”

“W-We’re in p-public” Tobio’s back arching as the alpha pinched his nipple.

“But we can still have some fun” Tooru mummers as he looks around to make sure he was in the clear, leaning down and started to devour the omega’s exposed neck, moving his hand down to the omega’s clothed bulge and smirked, “you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

The omega started shaking underneath him and let out a small whimper, “n-not in p-public j-jackass.”

‘That’s an interesting pet name’ Tooru thought to himself as he licked his lips, tilting the omega’s head in his direction, squeezing the omega’s clothed bulge a squeeze, and jammed his tongue into the omega’s mouth as he was about to let out a loud moan; keeping him from being too loud. He looked around to see if he was still good, getting way more turned on by the omega’s taste, making it addicting to play with the younger man’s tongue, mixed in with the intoxicating scent, he really had to hold back on fucking the omega on the spot. Tobio’s tongue lazily played with his in his sleepy state, the omega not even realizing that he was actually being touch and kissed, all he was able to see was Oikawa in his dream.

Boy was he wrong.

Tooru pulled away with a smirk, licking the omega’s cotton candy flavored skin, “you taste and feel good.”

Tobio moaning again in response.

He took his hand out of the omega’s sweatpants when he heard Akinari and Daishou arguing from the hallway, hearing the two people opening the bathroom door, Tooru grabbing a random spray and sprayed it around real quick. He knew Akinari would be the one to get onto him if he smells the scent of arousal, quickly setting himself in a chair next to the bed, lightly ruffling Hikaru’s and Isamu’s hair as Akinari and Daishou open the door.

“Why are you feeding me this bullshit” Akinari growls as he walks in first, setting his hands on his hips as he stared at his nephew with narrowed eyes as he walked in after him, “I don’t believe a word that is coming out of your mouth Suguru.”

“Well you can get over it” Daishou growls back as he didn’t bother to spare his uncle a glance, “I was cooking and I wasn’t be smart about it, so I’m a fucking idiot for fucking up my eye.”

“Bullshit.”

He saw Keiji walk out of the bathroom while carrying his baby, looking over to see three new people have entered the room, “T-Tooru it’s been a while.”

Tooru smiles and hops up from the chair, skipping over to the mother and child, “it certainly has been, I would ask you how your marriage is going, but the fact I’m here as your lawyer speaks for itself.”

“And I’m extremely grateful that you’re helping me” Keiji giving a small bow, “I really don’t want to put my children in that horrible situation ever again.”

“And with me you won’t have to” Tooru smiles as he leans in to inspect the infant, her big green eyes staring wide eyed at the brunette, Tooru gently setting a finger behind the girl’s ear, resulting in a loud purr, “sweet little girl, beautiful just like you Keiji…...thank god.”

“Still don’t like him huh?”

“Not in the fucking slightest” Tooru snorts as he takes Sakura out of the omega’s hold, swaying the small alpha side to side, “we will win this no problem, he has no fucking idea who he’s fucking with.”

“You sound very confident” Keiji giving an amused smile.

“Oh he will win, especially if he doesn’t particularly care for someone he doesn’t care for” Akinari says as he walks over to the chair Tooru was sitting in previously, grabbing the black case, opening it up to examine the papers, “he’s vindictive like that.”

“Yup” Tooru chirped and looked too happy about being called vindictive, making eye contact and smiled wider at the baby, Sakura letting out a small cooing noises as she tried to muster up a smile as much as she could, Tooru bouncing lightly up and down on his feet, “who’s a happy little girl who’s not going to ever meet her jackass of a father, that’s right! You are!”

Daishou looking at Tooru’s interaction with the infant, wondering if this is some sort of show the alpha is putting on, or is he actually this sweet with children? He’s got five…...five kids on the way, and he’s have to study his ass off on how to take care of children as he has never had to before. When Hisahito passed, he thought that any chance of him starting a family was very low…...just for the fact that he could never seem to get over the blond. But here he is with his life turned upside down and is pregnant with five children, so he’s bought a lot of parenting for dummies books, watching a whole bunch of videos pertaining to the development of the babies in the womb. He even watched a few birthing videos with Osamu…...yeah the two of them didn’t make it through either one, and his hole still hurts just thinking about it.

“Daishou what happened to your eye” Keiji frowns as he limped towards him for closer inspection.

The amega plastered on a fake smile and waved his hand back and forth, “oh it is nothing, just me being stupid and accidentally cut my eyes open while I was cooking dinner last night.”

Keiji giving him a look, “what did you do?”

Akinari looking up from the paper to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I honestly have no idea” Daishou giving a forced chuckle, “it was a blur that honestly, one moment I’m walking around to gather ingredients for my dinner, then the next thing I know I’m on the floor bleeding.”

Akinari rolled his eyes, adjusting the pin he borrowed from Futakuchi to make sure it was facing Daishou as much as he could, promising his nephew and his equally paranoid mind get every little thing he and Tooru are doing.

Akinari having a feeling that Tooru is involved somehow.

As Keiji looked closely to inspect the bandage more, even though he doesn’t know this guy well, knowing that Kuroo gets pissed off at the mere mention of Daishou’s name, he couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. He’s been help for Tobio on making sure his little brother’s image stays maintained, even though he doesn’t agree with hiding and covering the actual rapist that violated his little brother, Daishou seems like a nice guy. He can see Daishou running around like a madman whenever he sees him and when he’s constantly hounded by cameras, especially this past couple of weeks saying that he’s getting fat. Which he can see now up and close that the normally super skinny guy is a little bigger, but he didn’t see the issue with it…...Daishou looked really sickly before, at least now he has a nice certain glow to him.

Tooru continued to play with the infant while the other three were momentarily distracted, looking at an uncomfortable looking Tobio, noticing that he left the poor guy blue balled and oh so wished he could help the omega take care of his problem. Jumping a bit in surprise when he realized that there was still someone in the bathroom when he heard a toilet flush. He snapped his head and his heart pounded in his chest, not seeing this omega since he was fourteen, nearly fifteen years old. He’s been wondering where the hell he’s been and he’s got some explaining to do, but he had a hard time staying mad at him. Always had with the omega.

Semi looking equally shocked at the brunette in front of him, he knew the alpha lived around here, just because the news and Oikawa. But that didn’t stop him from being shocked, staring wide eyed at the intense brown eyes in front of him. He hasn’t seen him in years and he can’t decide to think if he needs to be happy, mad or scared. Happy to see the man who was the main reason why he even made it through that dark time, mad that the man didn’t bother to try and get him out of there, and scared because he ran away…….afraid that he will be dragged back to that hell hole.

Semi wiped his mouth with the back of his long sleeved shirt, staying in there a little bit longer since he suddenly had to throw up, “T-Tooru?”

“Hi Eita.”

 

-6:00 P.M.-

 

“Please pass me the flour” Tobio orders, his voice being slightly muffled by the surgical mask he wore, not wanting to catch what his son has, not liking the idea of being sick and pregnant.

“Sure thing beautiful” Oikawa smiles as he passes the flour to his bundled up boyfriend, “you know you’re not going to get sick right?”

“You can never be too careful.”

“Are you that paranoid” Oikawa questions as he kissed his fiance’s cheek, getting an oddly familiar scent on his neck, but decided to ignore it and figured it was nothing, wrapping his arms around Tobio’s waist and rested his chin on his head and watched the younger man at work, “how are you holding up?”

The omega letting out a groan, “not the best.”

“Well I don’t expect you to be feeling peachy beautiful” inhaling the addicting scent that is emitting off of the omega, the omega leaning into the alpha’s chest, “I just want to keep up to date with you since I know yesterday wasn’t an easy day for you at all.”

“And I appreciate you checking” Tobio pulling down his mask and turned his head towards the alpha’s, getting on his tip toes and locked lips with him, Tobio letting out a content hum as he was getting this weird taste in his mouth out, waking up with it and a boner. He’s never had that happen before, he was having a pleasant dream, than the next thing he knows he’s being touched and being felt up, felt a mouth on his neck…...and it just felt so real. He could see Oikawa so well, and once he woke up he had will himself to not touch himself in a room with people in it, and especially not with his son in his hold. He had to talk with Daishou about plans later in the month after asking him about his injured eye and his odd attitude, almost asking the guy if it was really necessary for him and Futakuchi to go on talk shows, and then having Semi and Keiji coddling him and Nao, he could feel Tooru staring at him on and off, Semi acting weird around Tooru…...like he was nervous, and Semi is rarely nervous. He was glad that Oikawa got there to pick him up to work on Keiji’s surprise birthday cake, figuring it would be a good idea to leave them alone to go about their business and he would talk to Keiji about it later.

So now here he is, standing in his kitchen of his apartment making Keiji’s cake, Nao laying in his bedroom sleeping. Still not feeling the best and can’t stop sneezing and crying that something keeps bothering his nose, like he says everything it too strong it bothers him. It really did seem to bother the small alpha, so he was planning on taking Nao to the doctors sometime this week.

“Not a problem” Oikawa continuing to watch Tobio at work, “so have you made your decision with the asshole?”

Tobio frowned, “I feel like I have no choice.”

“You know you do” Oikawa responds, “you’ve been taking care of him all this time, you’ve put the blood, sweat and tears to make sure your son life is comfortable.”

“But he’s making me feel bad….” Tobio pouring the batter in the pan, “…..like I’m a bad mother for keeping him away from Nao.”

“You’re not a bad mother” Oikawa sliding his hand under the aparon and sweatshirt, rubbing his stomach and smiled at the baby’s warmth, “you thought you were doing the right thing, correct?”

Tobio nodded, “correct.”

“Nothing but good intentions correct?”

“I just want what’s best for him” Tobio leaning the back of his head on the alpha’s shoulder, “so yes, correct.”

“Then don’t feel bad for wanting your kid to be happy and stress free” Oikawa pecking the omega’s lips, “your doing a wonderful job and don’t ever let him make you feel like shit. It’s not your fault that he hurt you, you were simply wanting to avoid putting yourself and you son away from all of that, because you would probably would have been made to share the same home or be forced to live close to him, and with the way you two just started yelling at each other…….that would not have been healthy environment for Nao to be brought up in.”

Tobio nodded as he blinked back tears, “he’s my star…..I can’t lose him…..”

“And you won’t” Oikawa smiling as he held onto Tobio a little tighter and nuzzled his head in the crook of the omega’s neck, “I promise you won’t…….you know I can’t totally disagree with him if I’m going to be honest.”

Tobio looked at him from the corner of his eyes and gave him a ‘be careful what you say’ look, “and that would be?”

“That he would want to see his kid.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Like I’m not forcing you to think the way I think” Oikawa starts off, not wanting to piss off an emotional pregnant omega…..he really didn’t feel like having his ass handed to him, “but I can understand his need to at least see his kid, and at least you can say that he wants a relationship with him.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Tobio, I’m not insinuating that you and Atsumu should be the best of friends, because believe me when I tell you this” peppering kisses on the omega’s neck, Tobio leaning his head off to the side to give the alpha more access and gave a soft moan, “you’re mine and I’m not letting you and Nao be alone with him, especially you told us what the hell he did to you and how he hurt you, how you were ignored, I’m not going to allow him to even think about an opportunity to lay a fucking finger on you. But what I’m trying to get at is that maybe…...maybe you might let him hang out with Nao, see how they interact with each other.”

“After you claimed our son, now you want to share him” Tobio raising an eyebrow and thought it sounded so weird coming out of his mouth.

“Oh there is no way in hell I’m having that bastard think it would be that easy” Oikawa snorted, “because as much as Nao is still warming up to me, he’s been a lot more open to letting me hold him and I know Nao a hell of a lot better than the asshole does.”

“Glad to know my son’s aggressive behavior hasn’t deterred you” Tobio chuckles and couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that he wants Nao to be his, grabbing the pan and putting it in the oven.

“Beautiful, you’re aggressive too so I think he got that from you” Oikawa smirks as he stares at Tobio’s butt as he squats down to put the pan in the oven, really liking the view, “beautiful with a great ass.”

Tobio snapped his head to him and raised an eyebrow at, lip twitching up a bit, “like the view?”

“Hell yeah I do” Oikawa walked over to the omega as he closed the oven, grabbing him by the waist and set him on the counter, staring at him through half lidded eyes, “I really do” placing a kiss on the younger man’s soft lips, “now you don’t have to make your decision here and now, but what I think would be the best idea for you is to go ahead and let Atsumu gets what h-h-” Oikawa fake barfing on the floor, the omega looking at him in amusement, “let him get his way” sticking his tongue out in disgust, “god that left bad taste in my mouth. But just let him spend time with asshole, and you can have me, druggie or Kuroo with you while they are spending time with each other; I think that would be a lot less stress on you, Nao and little guy” softly patting the omega’s stomach, adoring the baby that emitted warmth and filled him and his fiance with happiness, “is to just avoid a court case ok? I really don’t want to see you struggle, plus I know Daishou is going to throw a fit that your image is going to be somewhat tainted.”

“Yeah, I mentioned what had happened yesterday to him when he stopped by the hospital” Tobio frowned, “he told me the same thing, I need to keep up the image he and I have been working on, and that I should be lucky that Atsumu is even giving me time to make up my mind.”

“Daishou visited” Oikawa frowning as he asked, “he actually showed up on his own free will?”

“Sort of, he and your father sho-”

“MY FATHER” Oikawa’s eyes widening, looking pissed off with what he just heard.

“Y-Yeah” Tobio looking at the fuming alpha with confusion, having to remind himself that many of the others has told him that Oikawa can’t stand his father at all, “Akinari got him and Daishou on the case for Keiji divorce since Junn is wanting to press charges and take his kids, that your dad and Daishou will be able to get it handled without a problem.”

Tobio still didn’t know why and he wished someone would tell him.

Oikawa still didn’t look pleased, “did he go near you?”

Tobio shook his head, “I woke up and your dad was holding Sakura and was talking to Keiji about the case, evidence and how he was going to have to testify, and Daishou talked to me not too long about what Futakuchi and I are going to be doing for the rest of the month, saying he wants us to go on talk shows for updates, and that they’re family and you and father have a yearly Christmas get together; which is not too long before my birthday.”

“Oh, expect extra gifts from me then” Oikawa smiling at the thought of what he should get for his fiance and Nao…….and everyone for that matter, but then his face deadpanned, “but I don’t like those Christmas get together.”

“Why?”

“I have to be in the same house as my father for a few hours, and takes the opportunity to intentionally piss me off” Oikawa groans as he throws his head back, “literally the only ones who seem to enjoy those dinners is my dad, Seiji and Jirou…..Akinari sometimes comes and sometimes he prefers to skip out, and he’s the only one to make it bearable.”

“See, now you talking about how miserable you’re isn’t making me feel comfortable” Tobio frowned as he intertwined their fingers with one hand, grabbing the red frosting from the he left on the counter and squirted some in the alpha’s mouth, Oikawa jumping in surprise as he shut his mouth shut.

“Why did you do that” Oikawa whined, “I mean the frosting tastes good, but warn me next time” licking his lips and gave a pleased hum.

“I need you to cheer up like you cheered me up” Tobio giving a small smile, “so cheer up.”

“Tch, so forward and I love that” staring at him through half lidded eyes again and grabbed the frosting, squirting more in his mouth, “you should try this” not wasting a second as he started kissing the omega, opening his mouth to let Tobio’s dance along with his, letting Tobio have a taste of the frosting in his mouth. He pulled away and grabbed the blue frosting of to the side and squirted some in Tobio’s mouth, Oikawa putting more red frosting in his, making out and getting frosting all over their mouths, lips, cheeks and necks as they both kissed all over each other. Oikawa took off the omega’s apron and tossed it off to the side, not wasting time taking Tobio’s sweatshirt and blue bra off, putting more frosting in his mouth and proceeded to lick and kiss all over the omega’s breasts and stomach, the frosting and the taste of Tobio’s skin really doing something for him and got even more turned on, see nothing but red frosting smeared all over the omega’s upper body. He then stood back up and took off his jacket and shirt, Tobio still having a hard time not drooling at the sight of the alpha’s sculpted body, Tobio leaning in and kissing to alpha’s chest and lightly grazing his fingers all over the alpha.

“God we’re going to have to take a shower before we head back to the hospital” Oikawa chuckles and moaned as Tobio licked his nipple. 

Tobio pulled back and looked at him with black eyes, knowing the omega was ready for whatever the alpha has planned, “but you will be sleeping with me right?”

Oikawa snorts and pokes the omega’s forehead as he lays Tobio on the counter, taking off the omega’s sweatpants and underwear and starts to strip himself, leaning himself over the omega and gave him a seductive smile and grabbed the frosting, “of course, what dumbass would reject fucking your brains out?”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Ok Semi, here we are” Konoha standing under the OPEN sign, holding his hands out to present it to the omega with a big smile, “good to keep us busy while?”

“Yeah” Semi smiles as he stared at the bar sign, “what kind of food do they have in here?”

“Wings, salads, beer, cheese sticks, burgers and all that fun stuff” Konoha walking over and grabbed onto Semi’s hand, extremely happy that he gets to go on a date with him, after all these years of fantasizing what it would be like, he’s now got the chance, “basically a lot of American food here so I hope that is ok, because if you’re not feeling this place then we can always leave and go somewhere you want.”

Semi smiles and nodded, nust glad he can go out and have a good time and not think about Tooru, “of course this sounds fine, I’m not picky, just as long as I can talk and kiss you then I don’t give a shit.”

“Cool cool” Konoha beamed, first success; boyfriend likes this bar. He pulled out his iPhone and wrapped his arm around in his shoulders and pressed record, “Ok everyone, first date with my beautiful omega, at a small local bar! The is Eita Semi, and he’s the best and I want to capture every moment!”

Semi blushed and turned his head to the alpha with confusion, “what are you doing, who are you talking to?”

“My slowly growing audience” Konoha chirped as he pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Why?”

“I think it’s fun to be able to capture every moment” Konoha looking at the omega with a soft smile, “I got the idea from Futakuchi, how he has all these cameras and has all these memories captured for him to look back and it got me thinking, so I did some searching on what kids these days use to capture their special moments to share with the world” and he flipped to YouTube, “then it struck me, YouTube! I know there are many other websites that we can share photos and videos and whatnot. I’m not looking for fame or anything like that, to just share and make online friends and stuff” looking at a furiously blushing omega, “you want to be my partner in crime, we can share an account and you can record dumb shit I do all the time or vent bout assholes at work.”

“I’ve never thought about doing this before” Semi and Konoha walking in the bar as the omega looked through Konoha’s account, already seeing a few videos up and with a lot of views and subscriptions, “you already got a lot of people watching.”

“And a lot of comments” Konoha chuckles as he wraps an arm around the omega’s waist, “a lot of them are about how pretty you are and that they hope you get well soon.”

“Oh dear god” Semi blushing even more, “you have one of me in there?”

“Actually all but one have you in it” Konoha giving a nervous chuckle as he waited for the omega to smack him, but was surprised to see that Semi was mesmerized by the account with a small smile, “you ok?”

“You really are too good to me” Semi pecking Konoha’s cheek, the alpha returning the smile and returned the smile.

“Doll if anyone is too good for anyone, you’re too good for me” rubbing small circles on the omega’s waist, “you’re the best!” 

“Ass kisser” Semi giggles as Konoha engulfs him in a hug, “you’re an ass kisser.”

“Well in all technically I am since I did a few hickeys on your a-OW!”

“Not when you’re still recording you asshole” Semi blush deepening as Konoha just laughs, “by the way what’s on that one video I’m not on, I’m curious.”

Konoha had to hold himself back from laughing, “I may or may have not have dared a few people dance butt naked on the streets, and they actually did so.”

“Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa I’m guessing” Semi raising an eyebrow with an amused smile.

“You would be correct” Konoha giggling like a little girl as they set themselves at the bar, “I got their consent to post it up if that’s what you’re about to ask.”

“Good” Semi nodding as he eyed the small bar, seeing people minding their own business for the most part, seeing a stage with a band playing at it, some people jumping and dancing by the stage, “because I really would like for you to stay in one piece and be able to see you.”

“Awww, someone likes my presence” Konoha about to pinch the omega’s cheek when Semi grabbed his wrist, looking at him with a death glare.  
“Try and pinch my cheek and you will be the next person in our group to end up in the hospital.”

Hearing a couple of other people at the bar snort at the omega’s comment.

“Duly noted” Konoha smirks as he points the camera at the omega and stuck his tongue out, “meanie!”

Semi sticking his tongue out at him, “dickhead!”

“Is that code word for something” the alpha wriggling his eyebrows, laughing when Semi playfully punched his arm.

“You really are a pervert” Semi giving him a smirk.

“Excuse me, but you’re worse than I am” Konoha responds.

“No you are.”

“No you.”

“No you.”

“You.”

“You.”

“You.”

“And what can I get the couple” the bartender chuckles as he walks up to the blonds.

“I will take a bud light” Konoha smiles and then looks at the omega, “I’m buying, what do you want to drink?”

“I will just take some water please” Semi smiles as the bartender smiles and nods.

“Just water” Konoha raising an eyebrow, “you can buy alcohol doll, let yourself get drunk if you want, I don’t mind.”

“I’m just not feeling alcohol” Semi assuring him, “besides, one of us needs to be sober since you and I drinking equals disaster.”

“Ohhhhh, good point” Konoha chuckling, being with Semi when he was drunk on multiple occasions when he would hang out with the omega and Tendou when they were still together, “I’m an emotional drunk, and you become loose and angry…...not the best combination.”

“Yeah, so not a good idea unless you and I both want to get kicked out for fighting, or of fucking in the middle of the bar since I have no shame when intoxicated” Semi chuckling as Konoha leans in and kisses him on the lips, “you can get as drunk as you want though.”

“Are you sure” Konoha smirking at the omega, “you know how I am, I’m a bit on the crying and doing embarrassing side of things.”

“Well you came to a bar for a reason” Semi giving him a seductive smile, “maybe you might take your shirt off, and I love seeing you shirtless.”

“You’re putting idea in my brain that shouldn’t be doll” Konoha lightly nipping the omega’s ear, giving a dark chuckle as the omega gave a squeak, “I’ve been proven to get a little rough.”

“A little?”

Konoha’s eyes widen and was about to apologize, when Semi placed a finger on his lips and shakes his head and whispered in his ear,

“You know I like it rough.”

Konoha returns the seductive smile, “don’t make me get a boner yet doll, we just ordered drinks.”

“Well not my fault you’re horny all the time” Semi playfully pushing him.

“Very very true” Konoha nodding in agreement, “horny all day, everyday.”

“What alpha isn’t?”

“Touche” Konoha giving a small laugh as he takes a drink of his beer when the bartender sets down the drinks, looking over to see that a random raven haired alpha eyeing Semi from a few seats away, raising an eyebrow at him. He then decides to grab the omega’s waist and sat him on his lap, the omega not questioning and gave a small purr. Semi then leaned against Konoha’s chest and swung his legs back and forth, his smile growing when the alpha wrapped his arms around his stomach. The omega then gave a devious smile and wiggled his butt resting on Konoha’s cock, the alpha groaning and placed his forehead on the omega’s shoulder, Semi pleased that he felt the alpha’s cock hardening against his butt, biting back a moan as it reminded him of the day he actually realized that he had strong feelings for Konoha, on their first dance lesson that probably would have resulted in sex if Tendou didn’t walk in. Loving the thought that the alpha got off on him, made him feel…...good.

“You’re evil doll” Konoha giving small pants as his hands grasp the omega’s waist, really tempted to have the omega roll his hips on him, remembering how much he loved that feeling of it at their first dance lesson.

But not now.

Although he did love seeing the look of jealousy in the alpha’s eyes that was eyeing his omega, locking eyes with each other.

Konoha smirking and sticking his tongue at him, taking another swig of his beer.

 

-8:00 P.M.-

 

Nao opened his eyes slowly, groaning and letting out a small whine as his head was still pounding in his head. He looked around and gave a small smile, knowing that he was in his and mother’s room, and was about to go back to sleep when a disgusting smell slammed into his nose. Nao started to get upset again, his nose bothering him so much that he’s picking up on a lot of sharp smells, like certain omega’s tummies made him curl his nose, his uncle Kuroo being angry gave off a smell a lot more stronger than he’s ever smelt it before, and it made him want to throw up. The only nice scent was his momma’s, being able to pinpoint his momma’s location a lot more easier the past couple of days, and his momma’s sad scent made him want to cry at how yucky he smelled. 

This one scent smelled different than the others, like it smelled…….weird. Not nasty like some of the other smells…...but not that pleasant either.

“Momma” Nao croaked as his throat started to hurt, sitting himself in the dark room that the only light in the room was a lampshade, looking around with a frown when he didn’t see his momma; making him tear up a bit. He stood up and wrapped a blanket around his shaking form, taking a sniff in the air, pouting when he found that his mother’s scent was mixed in with another one.

“OH MY GOD” he heard his momma scream, “fuck! Harder!”

Nao went into protective mode, or how his mother calls it ‘Beast Mode’, and jumped up to the doorknob, tuning the knob as the door creaked open, Nao turning around and growled when he realized his guns were at his other home.

“Oh my, right there!”

Nao didn’t worry about it and shoved the door open and entered the living room, tilting his head in confusion when he saw two legs in the air on his couch. As Nao reached the back of his couch and started to climb it, he had to latch on as the couch was moving back and forth, this concerning the small alpha even more and continued to climb; peaking over the ledge his eyes widening at the sight.

Mr. Oikawa on top of his mom with his wee wee in his mom, genuinely concerned as his wee wee is big and his momma’s butt hole is so tiny. He saw red all over his momma and that freaked him out, thinking his momma is bleeding, that Mr. Oikawa is hurting his naked momma, and right when he was about to attack is when he saw something that made his possessive rage flare out. Not only was he hurting his momma and making him cry…….but he’s touching his boobies.

Nao glaring at Mr. Oikawa’s hands squeezing his boobies.

He then slowly switched his attention to a sweaty Mr. Oikawa, letting out a growl, Oikawa flinching at the familiar growl. Although he didn’t have enough to react.

“MY BOOBIES” Nao screeched as he dove for Oikawa, Oikawa unable to jump off in time as he was tackled by the overwhelming strength he didn’t think any five year could posses, tackled to floor. Nao not wasting time on swinging his tiny fists. 

“Nao for the love of god” Tobio hopping off of the couch to grab his son beating up his fiance, not even bothering to try and cover himself up as he grabbed Nao by the leg and lifted him in the air, “no sir!”

“But momma” Nao whined as he squirmed in his momma’s hold, “he put his wee wee in your tiny butt hole!”

Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle at the phrasing of that sentence.

“And he touch my boobies!” 

“Nao..”

“And he make you bleed!” 

Tobio could see the genuine fear the small alpha had for his momma, hugging the small boy, “it’s just frosting sweetheart.”

“Icing for cake?”

“Yes it is.”

Nao sticking a finger in a streak of red frosting, Tobio’s eyes widening.

“No no no no” Tobio giving a nervous chuckle, the omega not wanting it to chance it being one with having other bodily fluids in the mixture as he and the brunette had a little too much fun with the frosting, “this won’t taste good.”

“Why?”

Oikawa snorted as he kept on laying on the floor, and was about to open his mouth when Tobio kicked him, “don’t.”

Nao sent glares down at Oikawa, leaning his head on his mother’s bare breasts, smiling and sticking his tongue out at Oikawa.

Oikawa raising his eyebrow at the five year old…...actually a bit jealous of him. Oikawa unable to help but find this kid to be sneaky, taunting him.

Oikawa smirks.

‘Game on brat.’

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“Semi, I got to whisper a secret to you” Konoha slurred, swinging himself in circles in his chair, the omega straddling the alpha and held onto his shoulder with one hand to keep himself from flying off, Semi deciding to record as the alpha told him he was free to do so.

“And what would that secret be babe” Semi stopping the spinning had the camera pointed at his face, “you can tell me anything.”

“Anything” Konoha beamed.

“Yes anything you want” leaning in and kissed the alpha’s cheek, Semi loving that drunk Konoha gets so emotional. Because as soon as he starts takes his lips away from his cheek, the alpha panics and grabs the back of Semi’s head and slams the his lips back on his cheeks, Konoha crying tears of joy, “don’t take your soft lips away from my cheek!”

“But I got to talk” Semi says as he gives him a nice big kiss on his cheek, “now what’s you secret?”

Konoha give the omega a big smile, “I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

A lot of people snap their heads to the couple, most of them gushing at the two blonds both obviously into each other, others giving them weird looks. 

Semi just blushing like crazy at the confession, “you do?’

Heart pounding at it, sending shivers down his spine and wondered if the alpha meant it in his drunken state.

“YES I DO” Konoha cheered as he leaned up and slammed his lips on the omega’s, Semi smiling in the kiss, Konoha pulling away and giving a sloppy kiss on his cheek, “I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do!”

Semi wondering to himself how he could be so blind to the alpha’s affection all these years, that Konoha has been doing everything possible to make him happy since the day he turned seventeen. How he stuck by him through with him all these years, he could have easily gone out, dated, and married a different omega in the amount of time they’ve spent together, but instead he stuck by Semi. He could have came onto him, but he respected his and Tendou’s relationship at the time. He didn’t curl his nose the day they first met, Konoha could have easily avoided him after yelling at him when he checked up on him. He saved him on multiple occasions, the first day Semi let himself be open to him the day Konoha saved him from being stuck in the elevator. Konoha was always there, always gave him a shoulder to cry on when he lost his babies, always smiling at him. Always nice to him.

He didn’t need to doubt the alpha’s love confession.

“I’m glad you do” Semi leaning down and kissing him on the lips softly, both of them closing their eyes as they continued.

Then loud dance music started to blast in the building, the two of them pulling away, “want to dance?”

Konoha looked as if he won a million dollars, “yes yes yes, every omega deserves to dance!”

“Every omega” Semi giggling at the alpha’s enthusiasm, hopping off of his lap and helped the alpha off of the chair, Konoha losing his balance and fell on the omega, both of them being caught by the same raven haired alpha that had his eyes on Semi.

Konoha not liking that he’s looking at his omega.

“Be careful with the beauty you drunkard” the alpha curling his nose at the alpha, Semi slapping his hands away as he grabbed Konoha’s hand, “fuck off.”

“Well that’s not very omega-like” the raven haired alpha smirked, raising an eyebrow at their intertwined fingers, “you two are really a thing?”

“YES” Konoha puffing his chest out in pride, “he likes to dance, every pretty omega deserves to dance!”

Semi giggled as Konoha is dead set on the dancing, “which we will do babe” looking at the raven haired alpha with a pissed off look, “fuck off.”

“Now no need to go dance with a drunken fool.”

“I’m a fool, but I ain’t drunk” Konoha pointing to the alpha, Semi face palming and had to keep himself form laughing, so glad that he was still recording, “see, I can walk in a straight line” Konoha looking down and started to tear up when he didn’t see a white line on the ground and looked at Semi, “how am I supposed to prove I *hicup* that I’m not drunk!”

“You’re doing a mighty good job at it right now” the alpha rolling his eyes.

“Konoha you’re not drunk” at this point needing his boyfriend to stay as calm as he can, “you’re perfect.”

Konoha gasped and put a hand over his heart, “I am!”

“Yes, now lets go dance.”

“Because pretty omegas deserve to dance!”

“That’s the spirit” Semi smiles as Konoha hugged him with a big smile.

“Come one how about you and I dance” the alpha being extremely persistent and grabbed onto the omega’s wrist, “it would be no fun to dance with a drunk.”

“FUCK OFF!”

“Fuck off and let him dance” Konoha pulling the omega towards the dance floor with narrowed eyes.

“What are you gonna d-” 

Semi face palming as soon as the words left the raven haired alpha’s mouth, really that question should not going to be asked to his boyfriend period. He’s not shy, and he will take that as a challenge, drunk or not drunk. He’s seen the alpha getting into a bar fight a couple of years ago when he, Konoha and Tendou went out for a night out of fun.

Konoha on top of the alpha, punching the shit out of him, freaking out when a few people from the bar grabbed his boyfriend and started to drag him out. Semi sighed and paid the bartender, giving a small bow in apology to the nice men and everyone around them, limping out to the front of the bar, cringing when Konoha was tossed flat on his face on the ground, giving a quick bow to the owners to not call the cops on him.

“I swear he’s a good guy” Semi squatting down next to the groaning blond, “he was just protecting me because an alpha wouldn’t let go of me when I told him no.”

“You two can come back again, but if there is another fight the next time you two come back, you two will not be allowed back.” 

“I understand” Semi sighed, “I promise it won’t happen again and thank you for the second chance.”

“No problem” the man nodding to him, the men walking back into the bar.

Semi then looked down as he heard muffled crying, looking down and frowned, actually a little concerned since seemed to be very upset. 

“Konoha it’s all good” Semi coos as he rubs his back, “we can go off to the apartment and watch a movie, maybe do a little more than watching a movie.”

Konoha just kept on crying.

“Babe, tell me why you’re crying, they said that we are all allowed back.”

“BUT YOU CAN’T DANCE” Konoha snapping his head up with tear stained eyes, “EVERY PRETTY OMEGA DESERVES TO DANCE, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO DANCE ANYMORE!”

Semi embracing the sad alpha, patting his back, “lets go back to the apartment” Semi getting an idea, “where we can dance.”

 

-8:30 P.M.-

 

Semi walked into the room and played the music, wearing nothing but a bra, despite not having any breasts at this moment, and booty shorts, this being a bit complicated to get at the store with a drunk person, since he hasn’t stopped by to get his stuff from Tendou’s yet. Konoha stared at Semi with wide eye, gripping the arm rests of the chairs the beautiful sight of the half naked omega.

“You like what you see” Semi purrs as sways his hips side to side as he walks up to him, the alpha’s breath hitching, he sets himself on the alpha’s lap, giving the alpha a seductive smile as he runs his hands along the alpha’s bulging biceps.

“O-Oh yes” Konoha staring at the omega in amazement, in his drunken state just excited that Semi is going to be able to dance. Dance in the very revealing outfit that made him look way more delicious than he already was.

Semi started to roll his hips on the alpha’s clothed cock, smiling wider when he could feel the alpha is HARD. Both of their lips centimeters away from each others, both of them moaning, the alpha mesmerized by the hypnotizing piercing brown eye, both of them panting at the heat between the two of them. Konoha gasping when Semi started to grind down harder on him, throwing his head back and gasped at the experienced hips dance on him, palms clenching onto the armrests so hard that his knuckles turning white.

Trying so hard to not tackle the omega to the ground.

Semi cupped his cheeks and brought his face back to be eye level with him, Semi grinding his bulge on his erection with such need, both heavily panting and sweating from the unbearable heat emitting from the both of them. Both of them enraptured in each others beauty, the omega slithering his hands down the alpha’s biceps and onto the alphas hands clenching onto the armrest, releasing the alpha’s grip from the armrest and onto hips.

“I need to touch me” Semi whined placing his hands over the alpha’s, “I need you.”

Konoha nodding wordlessly as he guided the omega’s hips, pressing the omega’s hips down on his cock with so much force, Konoha moaning loudly, but refused to look away from the omega. Semi threw his head back with a loud moan that drove Konoha crazy, the alpha continuing to help the omega’s hips, staring at Semi as the omega touching his sweaty body, looking down, both of their intense gazes meeting each others. The omega took off the bra and tossed it off to the side.

“I know that I-I don’t have breasts right now” Semi panting heavily, massaging his chest were his breasts would be at once the omega becomes pregnant again, “b-but I hope that t-this is enough.”

“More than enough” Konoha cupping the omegas cheeks and yanked his head down, slamming their lips together, kissing each other with such need, hands clawing at each others. Semi managed to rip the alpha’s shirt off, both of the them not being careful and Konoha lost his balance, the chair falling backwards, the alpha wrapping his arms around Semi to keep him from getting hurt.

“Well that hurt” Konoha giggles as he released his hold from the younger man.

Semi sat himself up on the alpha’s clothed cock, “seems like that it hasn’t killed your erection.”

Konoha looked down as the omega scooted himself off of him, tilting his head and laughed his ass off, “oh look, I got an erection!”

Semi face palming, trying so hard to laugh, “you didn’t know?”

“Nope!”

Semi looked down at him and gave him a seductive smile, removing the alpha’s pants and boxers, his erection popping out, licking his lips as the sight. He then stood himself up and removed his shorts, wiggling his hips out of the clothing, feeling his ego inflate a bit when he saw the alpha’s cock twitch. Squatting himself over the alpha again ans stopped when this cocked poked his entrance.

“Let me help you.”

Slamming his hips onto the cock, the omega’s whole body twitching and spazing at the action, giving out a pleasured scream. Konoha about to lose his mind at the sudden tightness of his boyfriend. Semi didn’t waste any time and got himself moving, loving the feeling of the alpha inside of him, gyrating his hips with such need, panting and moaning nonstop, clawing at the alpha’s bare chest. Konoha unable to stop moaning himself, the beauty and the movement of the omega’s hips turning him on more than it ever has before, wincing a bit as Semi’s nails digging into his chest. The omega’s skin sweating profusely, skin red…...flushed from the omega over working himself to make sure he was being pleasured, knowing betting his back was starting to hurt him by some pained looks here and there.

His body is amazing.

He’s amazing.

He’s everything.

Konoha flipped them over within a blink of an eye, Semi gasping as he was taken off guard, Konoha rested the omega’s knees on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around and held the omega right up against him. Konoha pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot automatically, Semi screaming out in pleasure, clawing at the alpha’s back, digging into the alpha so much that he started bleeding. The alpha groaned, taking it as a sign the omega is enjoying himself and was determined to make sure continued to still feel good, slamming him into him so hard that he was having a hard time breathing, Semi becoming louder and louder.

Both of them coming at the same time; Konoha’s knot swelling and locked the two of them together.

 

-9:30 P.M.-

 

Daishou bounced his knees up and down, pissed off that he has to be the one to talk to that fucking blond. Already getting pissed off before by everyone, wondering or demanding what had happened to his eye. Now he had to wait for Atsumu to get his ass over here at the first floor of the hospital, all he wants to do is go home, bond with his babies and go to sleep…...and just hope he didn’t have to go through that fucking three way again.

His jaw and hole still fucking ache.

He was so ready to just disappear at this point.

Start a new life and start a farm, he’s going to have five kids, so he has enough kids to help take care of a farm. It was a plan he and Hisahito had to come up, since he and the omega knew they would be tossed out because of their relationship.

He was kind of miss the longing burning feeling he had with Hisahito.

Not the intense and torturous burning he’s getting from Tooru’s mark.

“Hey Daishou, are you ok?”

He snapped his head up, shocked to see Suga of all people talking to him. He’s hardly spoken to the omega, but he’s made a point to introduce himself when he pops up at the hotel to talk to Futakuchi and Tobio…….he wonders how Futakuchi will take it once he sees his eye.

“Yes I am.”

“You sure” Suga tilting his head with a concerned look, “you seem sad, even when I was entering the room not too long before you left, you looked depressed.”

“My eye is bothering me” which wasn’t a complete lie, “and before you ask, kitchen accident.”

“Oh, well please be more careful” Suga leaning in to inspect his eye, “and please smile, I’ve seen you genuinely smile when you talk to Tobio and Futakuchi, and it is a nice smile.”

Daishou raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you need a lift home?”

“Oh, not thank you” Daishou giving a small smile, shaking his head, “I appreaite the offer, I really do, but my vehicle is outside and I’m meeting someone.”

“Is it safe for you to drive with a damaged eye” Suga looking very concerned.

‘Why so many questions?’

‘Why do you care?’

“I’m fine Suga-san” Daishou forcing a smile, “I’m just waiting for a friend is all.”

“Suga, please leave him alone and get out of mom mode” Daichi walks over to and gave a small bow as the omega pouted, “I leave to go to the bathroom and you’re already getting involved with something that you weren’t invited in to.”

“It’s alright Daichi” Daishou says as he gives his head a small bow, “he was being concerned is all.”

“Thank you” Suga smiles and points at the amega while looking at his husband, “he gets it.”

Daichi raising an eyebrow at him, sniffing the air.

“Is something wrong honey” Suga questions, seeing his husband give the amega an unreadable expression.

“I’m…...I’m a little confused.”

“With what” Daishou narrowing his eyes slightly at the alpha, getting a bad feeling about this.

“Huh” Suga looking lost and gave a pout.

“Suguru” Daichi looking at the amega sitting in the chair, “quick question.”

“Sure” really not liking where this is going.

“Are you sure you’re an alpha?”

His eyes widen, “y-yes…...why do you ask?”

“Well, and please don’t hit me with what I’m about to do” reaching and pulling the amega’s shirt up a bit, Suga and Daichi’s eyes bugging out of their heads, the amega smacking his hand and jumped up from the seat. Daichi grabbing his wrist, dertermined at this point, really wanting to know what is going on, “are you sure you’re an alpha?”

“Uhh...”

“Don’t lie to me, I can smell them in you.”

Daishou tensed up in the alpha’s hold. The hold didn’t hurt, but it was a firm grip that Daishou knows he won’t be able to get out of. He was panicking, he was going to be punished for being discovered.

‘Fuck.’

“……..no.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Keiji took a deep breath and looked at the message on the phone.

He was going to do it.

He needed to do it.

He couldn’t keep them waiting forever.

“I can do this” Keiji told himself as he pressed send, needing to get this over with.

It needs to be done.

Keiji:  
I’ve made my decision.

 

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
Bloopers:

 

“Alright ladies and gentleman” the announcer says on the intercom, Akinari, Hisahito, Seiji, and Jirou were all seated, Tooru excusing himself from some flirtatious omegas to sit himself with the group, but he accidently missed a step and fell backwards, dropping the popcorn and sodas all over him and the floor.

Seiji leaned over as he tried to hold back his laughter, Daishou and Oikawa off camera couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Thanks for the sympathies guy" Tooru whined, causing everyone else to laugh.

 

-

“S-sorry alpha” Daishou starting to tear up, “I won’t be able to see out of my left eye will I?”

“Afraid not” Tooru giving the younger man a small pat on the head, Tooru then turing his and Daishou's faces to the camera, "SYKE, HE CAN SEE" pointing to the younger man's eye.

Daishou's wiggling his fingers and eyebrows with a big grin, "special effects!"

 

-

“Now Suguru” Tooru says as he continues to gently wrap up his eye, “at the hospital, just do what you’ve normally been doing the past twoish months.”

“Lie out of my ass” Daishou simply replied.

-CUT-

"Beg on my hands and knees" Daishou simply replies.

-CUT-

"Tell them I like it up the ass" Daishou simply replied.

-CUT-

"Sing anaconda by Nikki Minaj."

"What" Tooru raising an eyebrow at him, trying so hard to not break character.

"You know alpha" hopping off of Tooru's lap, and then started twerking, "ass ass ass ass ass!"

"Oh my god stop" Tooru losing it and hug his stomach from laughing so hard.

He still continued to twerk, "fuck them skinny bitches, fuck them skinny bitches in the club!"

Tooru falling out of his chair in laughter.

 

-

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you want.”

“You will if I’m going to have to do this the hard way” the blond sighs, walking up to Tobio and tried to hug him, "someone needs a hug."

"No" Tobio whines as he moves around the room, Atsumu following him.

"Come on best friend" Atsumu laughs, "you need a hug!"

"No" Tobio laughing and hopped onto Oikawa's back, Oikawa laughing as he ran with the omega on his back, "go Oikawa go!!"

Atsumu chasing the two of them off set, Kuroo popping from behind the door to give Atsumu a piggy back ride, the two of them chasing Oikawa and Tobio with laughter.

 

-

 

“I really hate to be more of an asshole than you already think I am” Atsumu sighing as he handed the small piece of paper to the omega, “my number.”

Tobio and Oikawa both stared at him in silence.

Atsumu winked, "call me."

 

-

 

Both of the omega’s chuckling at the baby, “you’re going to be such an omega magnet my dear.”

Sakura throwing up on Semi not even five seconds later, Konoha in the background laughing his ass off behind the camera

"Now you know how it feels!"

Semi flipping the alpha off, Keiji laughing at the couple.

 

-

 

“but there is such a thing as bottling it up inside and I don’t want you to do that.”

“I promise I won’t” Keiji adjusting his breast since the small girl lost her latch on it, Keiji then narrowing his eyes with a serious expression on his face, "or will I?"

Semi laughed and looked at the camera, "oh I couldn't help myself, we will have to do it again!"

 

-

 

“That you’re a human with needs just like them” Keiji adds, “always apologizing if they feel like they might be hurting you.”

“Always complimenting.”

“Both of them worshiping the ground I walk on.”

"And Konoha and I both get thrown up on together."

"Can we reset" Keiji falling out of the bed in laughter, Hikaru looking down at him with a giggle.

Semi giggling, "reset!"

 

-

 

“You love this don’t you” Tooru mummers to the baby as he raises his hand up to the omega’s breasts, immediately touching the flesh as he wasn’t wearing a bra, Tobio letting out a soft moan in reaction, Tooru having to really hold back at the sound that just came from the omega’s lips, “don’t you sound pretty, pretty boy.”

Giving another squeeze on his breasts.

Tooru hides his face behind his hands with a red face, "oh my god this is so awkward!"

Tobio looked at him and patted him on the head.

-CUT-

Giving another squeeze on his breasts.

Tobio letting out a giggle, Tooru started to laugh and had to look the other way.

"I'm sorry Tooru" Tobio standing up and hugging the poor guy, "it tickled and I couldn't hold it back!"

 

-

 

“Nothing but good intentions correct?”

“No, I want to sacrifice him to the gods" Tobio raising an eyebrow at Oikawa, the brunette looked at the camera and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm marrying this sarcastic asshole."

 

-

 

Tobio accidently squirts the blue frosting in Oikawa's eye, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Bokuto all laugh at him in the background.

 

-

 

Bokuto, Kuroo and Iwaizumi all hug each other and all sing into the camera, "WE REALLY AREN'T IN THIS EPISODE!!"

 

-

 

Konoha’s eyes widen and was about to apologize, when Semi placed a finger on his lips and shakes his head and whispered in his ear,

“You know I like it rough.”

Konoha points to the camera, "Semi and I are doing it now" throwing the omega over his shoulders and walked off, Semi squirming in his hold

"Not now dumbass!"

 

-

 

“No no no no” Tobio giving a nervous chuckle, the omega not wanting it to chance it being one with having other bodily fluids in the mixture as he and the brunette had a little too much fun with the frosting, “this won’t taste good.”

“Why?”

Oikawa just keeps on giggling and walks off, "I have to leave before I scar this kid for life."

Tobio and the others all laughing as Oikawa roars with laughter.

"Seriously why" Nao looking genuinely confused.

Tobio's face turns red and pats his head, "when you're older."

 

-

 

“YES” Konoha puffing his chest out in pride, “he likes to dance, every pretty omega deserves to dance!”

Semi giggles.

'And to be fucked.'

Semi snapped his head to Konoha, "what?"

"What?"

 

-

 

Semi looked down at him and gave him a seductive smile, removing the alpha’s pants and boxers, his erection popping out, licking his lips as the sight. He then stood himself up and removed his shorts, wiggling his hips out of the clothing, feeling his ego inflate a bit when he saw the alpha’s cock twitch. Squatting himself over the alpha again ans stopped when this cocked poked his entrance.

“Let me help you.”

"Ladies and gentlemen" Konoha looked over to the camera, "this is actually about to go down."

Semi slapping Konoha on the arm, Konoha laughing his ass off.


	20. A Horrible Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm trying XD But hey I got it up!! Thank you for bearing with me on my time irregularities, it's a working progress I'm fixing.
> 
> But this chapter I decided to be longer than all the others due to it being the 20th chapter!!! I can't believe I'm actually here and I can't thank you all enough!!  
> Thank you animefangirl25 for the support and amazing ideas  
> I want to also give thanks to Tokshoh, Babu_buny, japlibatique, ellenlkj, Wahboop (I promise I will respond to your comments asap!), Lumina (I promise to respond to your comments asap as well!) and many many many many more of you guys and I just can't thank you all enough!! I love all you who read!!! <3 <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Mention Of Rapes Of Minors, Murderous Intent, Attempted Rape, Mentioned Drug Abuse***

-Sunday December 4th 10:00 P.M.-

 

“Have you been an omega this whole time” Suga asks as he looks at the amega with wide eyes, “because there is no mistaking the shape of your stomach, there is a baby in there.”

Daishou didn’t know how to process all of this, one moment he was just sitting there and just minding his own business, then the next he’s being hounded about his gender. He was about to pass out from all of this, about Tooru punishing him for not paying more attention to people who have gifted noses, because most people who do will be able to take a wiff of his STRONG pregnant scent the second his scent blockers wear off. How in the hell was he supposed to know Daichi has a gifted nose?

Wondering why he didn’t reapply the scent blockers on himself before he walked back into the hospital?

Oh that’s right……..he thought Atsumu would be here at a decent time.

And not fucking him over like this by taking his sweet fucking time.

‘Blond bastard.’

So here he is, on the bathroom floor after nearly passing out. Suga kneeling next to him and patted down his face with a damp paper towel. Patting him down carefully, making sure that he’s not getting the bandaged eye, nothing but concern written all over his face at the younger man next to him. Daichi leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest, staring at the amega with analytical eyes. Trying to figure him out. Confused as hell since Daishou always had such a strong scent that came off of him when he would visit the hotel, alpha hitting you in the face as soon as you get a wiff of his scent. Always looking so sure of himself, nothing but confidence.

Now he looks like a scared child who looks like he was about to get a beating.

“Suguru you need to talk to us” Daichi frowns as he pushes himself off of the wall, sitting cross legged in front of the amega, Daishou instinctively wrapping his arm over his stomach and avoided eye contact with the alpha, “Futakuchi isn’t hiding the fact that he’s worried sick about you, that you seem like you’re hiding from him…….is this why?”

‘I’m worrying him?’

He didn’t think the younger alpha would be like that, nothing worried Futakuchi all that much…..so why should he? Daishou has been making a point to distance himself from him in order to keep him from getting hurt, not wanting to risk his younger cousin he’s cared for his whole life safe getting hurt. He needed him to be safe and didn’t want him to get involved in the chaos that is his life…….although after the Christmas dinner he can technically admit to himself that his younger cousin would be somewhat involved. All depending on his cousin felt about his father would determine how much he’s going to get hurt…...either way, what he’s about to do real soon…...he needed Futakuchi to stay as far away from his as possible, Futakuchi needed to be away from him in order to make it easier on himself as possible for the mission that he was going to be aiding the psychotic alpha in.

“Yeah.”

“Why haven’t you told him” Suga asks as he grabs a water bottle from his bag, tilting it in the amega’s mouth for him to take a drink out of, “normally having a baby is news a lot of people would love to talk about.”

“Before you answer that question” Daichi says as he runs a hand through his hair, “how have you been able to come off as an alpha your whole life, because alphas can’t carry kids.”

He pictured his father in his head, internally growling at the man for hating him for something that isn’t his choice, “I just discovered I wasn’t just an alpha a couple of months ago.”

“What do you mean ‘just an alpha’” Daichi raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not just an alpha” Daishou frowns as he still refuses to look at the married couple in front of him, really not sure if they would even believe him if he were to tell them who he really is.

Afraid that they would walk off in disgust if they did.

Like his father.

“You’re going to need to elaborate sweetheart” Suga says softly, trying to sooth the stressed out amega, being able to smell distress oozing off of him, “we can’t help you out if you don’t talk to us, we respected your wishes to not go grab a doctor in here, in return you need to tell us. We aren’t going to be leaving you alone until you tell us something, we would love to help you.”

Daishou trying so hard to not roll his eyes at the last few words that came out of Suga’s mouth, that they would actually like to help. He’s been around people his whole life who claim to want to ‘help’ him, telling him that being a lawyer will get him somewhere. That if he talked a certain way, looked a certain way, acted a different way…...that he would be wanted and get somewhere.

‘Bullshit.’

“What’s the point” Daishou frowns as he leans his head against the wall, “you two wouldn’t believe me.”

“Why do you say that” Suga tilting his head to the side.

“You’re an omega right” Daichi getting a little confused, “nothing ashamed about being an omega…...I’m just wondering why you’ve been hiding it all these years.”

“Because I’m not just an omega either.”

Confusing the couple even more.

“Elaborate sweetheart” Suga digging through his bag and grabbed some small snacks that he always had on him in case his girls get hungry, handing a granola bar to Daishou.

Daishou took the bar and gave a small nod, nibbling on it, “you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Suguru, I know you’ve been good at hiding the truth from others” Daichi says as Daishou raises an eyebrow at him, “to me Elite Children have been taught that to have a good image since they can comprehend what ‘good image’ even means.”

“Ho-”

“I also am good friends with your uncle” the alpha responded, “and I learned a thing or two about you, Futakuchi and Akinari’s lifestyle, so hiding things is in your nature. And quiet unhealthy to be honest.”

‘Of course Akinari would’ Daishou internally groans, although he wasn’t even going to deny what Daichi just said, his dad started to drill him to act and talk a certain way ever since he could remember. He then devoured the whole granola bar, unable to keep himself from taking his time with it and felt a little stupid, his stomach growling.

His children demand food.

Suga being able to sense it and handed him another bar, the amega unable but to help but blush in embarrassment…...not so used to eating this much in front of people.

“So Daishou, whatever you’re hiding…..you can tell us” Daichi giving him a small smile, “no need to hide from anyone.”

‘There is plenty to hide unless you want to get hurt’ the amega thought to himself, knowing associating with anyone at this point can put the other person in danger.

“We just want to help and make sure you’re ok” Suga handing him another bar and a juice pouch, Daishou not caring that the juice pouch is for little babies and took it from the omega, devouring it in one go.

“You don’t know me very well, all you know me as Futakuchi’s cousin and someone who comes in every now and then to talk to my cousin and Tobio” the amega says as he swallowed down the rest of a granola bar, “why do you care?”

“You’re a good pers-”

“You don’t know that” Daishou cuts the omega off, really not wanting to hear that especially after being forced into a bond with Tooru, he’s been doing things that makes him feel ashamed and disgusting…...not really feeling like himself anymore. Then again he doesn’t even know his real self to begin with, he’s been playing a part in his father’s fucked up play since birth.

He just learned that he’s been lied to his whole life…..that he’s a rare breed. He doesn’t know how his breed is supposed to think, how to act, what his role in this dark and depressing world. He would not know who to go to to relate, his breed is so fucking rare that he won’t be able to meet and talk to another amega older than him to get his answers. One of his poor children is going to be learning from him…...and he’s afraid of being a bad example for the poor boy.

“I know you are” Suga not being deterred by the attitude he received and gave him a smile, knowing he’s just upset and hungry, “you seem like you are, and I know Futakuchi well enough to know that he’s not going to hang out with some stuck up snob.”

“So you’re safe with us” Daichi smiling as well, “we would seriously like to help, Akinari and Futakuchi have nothing but nice things to say and they are both very worried about you” lightly ruffling the amega’s hair, “so you can tell us.”

‘Stop mentioning them’ Daishou holding back tears, really not wanting to hear his cousin and uncle worrying. As angry as he is with Akinari, he still cares about him, and he’s constantly already beating himself up with what Futakuchi is thinking about him. Worried that the alpha hates him…….worried that the brunette is going to hate him for the rest of his life.

He cares too much about what his younger cousin thinks.

“I’m an alpha……..” Daishou looking away from the married couple again, waiting for either to be laughed at, or for them to walk off, “……..and an omega.”

“Huh” Suga frowns, grabbing Daishou’s chin and faces the amega’s face to his, wanting to burst into tears at the fear in the younger man’s eyes, looking over to his husband, taken back by the shocked look on his face, “both?”

“So to make sure I heard you correctly” Daichi really wanting to make sure that he’s not jumping the gun, remembering from a class when he was in high school he was in where they talked about not just three genders……..but four, “you’re an alpha and omega?”

“I’m disgusting aren’t I?”

“No you’re not disgusting” Suga wiping the damp towel under the amega’s eye, wiping away the tear that trickled down his cheek, his voice soft and trying to comfort the obviously upset man, “far from it, you’re a very sweet and beautiful person.”

‘Quit lying to me.’

“Not disgusting in the slightest” Daichi leaning in and pulling the amega in a hug, Daishou allowing himself to be embraced, embraced by someone who he knows won’t try to inappropriately touch him for the first time in months, trying to hard to not break down in the alpha’s hold, “…...so you’re the rare breed huh?”

Daishou nodded.

“Rare breed” Suga tilting his head in confusion as he gently rubbed Daishou’s back, “there is a rare breed?”

“Yeah” Daichi responding to his husband, lightly patting Daishou’s back and hoping that the amega will cry a little, let out some frustrations that is obviously been bottled up inside of him, “they taught it in my health class in my second year.”

“Damn it” Suga frowns, “I already left school to work full time by that point!”

“Not something you can control dear” Daichi chuckles as he ruffles his omega’s hair, “but there is a rare breed out there that is a mix of an alpha and an omega.”

Suga’s eyes light up and then looks at Daishou, “really?!”

Daichi nodded as he let go of Daishou and gently laid him back against the wall, handing the pregnant man another granola bar, “yes sweetheart, they are exceptionally rare that meeting one of them, so the face that we know Daishou is an enormous opportunity that most people don’t have in their lifetime.”

“That rare” Suga looking over at Daishou, “why would you think you’re disgusting?”

Daishou looked over at him, “would you?”

“Not me, I would be walking around and strutting myself out for everyone to see if I’m going to be honest” Suga chuckling as he scratched the back of his head, the amega raising an eyebrow at him, “then again, I’m quiet a bit of a flashy and not-so-shy person.”

“You got that right” Daichi snorted, then looks over at a slightly amused Daishou, “but it makes sense to me, and don’t take what I say the wrong way...”

Daishou waiting to be hounded with insults…….he doesn’t know why…..he’s just believed Tooru to be the only person to accept him; so he’s having a hard time thinking that these two would accept him.

He nodded for the alpha to continue.

“But you do have the appearance for an omega for the most part” Daichi says.

“I’ve been told that my whole life.”

Daichi feeling nothing but hurt for the man, the amega just looking depressed when he said that, “depends on the lighting, some angels you can come off as an alpha, but for the most part your have some soft features that omegas have, your body type is more of an omega as well…...which it has always confused me since I’ve met you since your scent used to just scream alpha.”

“You know what I thought the same” Suga speaking up as he handed a blushing Daishou another bar to eat, not used to all this analytical stuff…….not really knowing people pay all that attention to him…...except when people keep throwing it in his face about how fat he’s getting, “you have a similar body type to mine that I was a little confused at first glance, but everyone is different and there is nothing wrong with you in the slightest.”

‘Quit lying.’

“But you come off as an alpha with your scent and confidence” Daichi continues, “and you seem to have an abundance of energy from what your uncle has told me about.”

“He just likes to talk” Daishou sighs as he devours another bar, “don’t know what’s so interesting about me.”

“He loves to talk about you, Futakuchi, Iwa, Oikawa, and he has nothing but nice things to say about you guys for the most part” Suga smiles as Daishou is begging for the omega internally to stop talking about his cousin and uncle, “after all, who wouldn’t be proud of having a rare breed as a nephew!”

“About that…...”

“Wait...” Daichi narrowing his eyes at the amega slightly, “he doesn’t know about you being a rare breed?”

Daishou cringed and shook his head no.

Suga’s and Daichi’s eyes widening in shock, Suga speaking up, “h-h-how…...w-why?!”

“How come your own uncle doesn’t know” Daichi looking baffled by this, “does Futakuchi know?! Oikawa?! Iwa?!”

Daishou just started to look ashamed and bowed his head, hardly anyone knows, “no.”

“Why” Suga looking like he wanted to cry at the piece of information, “they’re your family…...how can you hide from your family?!”

“Because it’s no one’s business” Daishou snapped his head up and dangerously glared at the two, the married couple intimidated by the anger and intensity in his eye, “I didn’t even fucking know what kind of disgusting piece of shit I was until a couple of months ago!”

“You’re not disgusting” Suga’s eyes watering at the sight of the hurt amega, leaning up and placed their foreheads against each others, Daishou looking like he was on the verge of tears, “you’re a very beautiful person regardless of being a rare breed or not, a very sweet person who deserves all of the love and support…...you know your family, friends and the two of us care for you right?”

‘I love you’ hearing the haunting words of the blond who left him here.

He didn’t feel much a longing anymore now that he has a new bond, but it didn’t stop him from being ANGRY.

‘You fucking left me you bitch.’

He felt like Hisahito didn’t love him enough.

“I guess” Daishou mumbled as he blinked back the tears, not even good enough for the blond omega.

“It’s not an I guess” Suga scolded as he took his head off of Daishou’s, poking the amega in the head, “we all do and you need to realize this.”

“I will try.”

“And that’s all we ask for” Suga frowning a bit, “even though I don’t understand why we would even hate and find you disgusting to begin with.”

“But Suguru” Daichi spoke up, the amega turning his attention to the alpha, “why don’t they know?”

“Because…..” Daishou knowing at this point he needed to be somewhat cooperative with them, at this point he knows they want to drill all the answers out of him, “…….because I’m not quiet ready yet and I want to work up to it and make it special to reveal.”

“Isn’t hard to do it on your own” Suga asks.

Daishou nodding his head yes.

“But why don’t you and them not know in the first place” Daichi pressed, really confused on why this guy just found out he’s different a couple of months ago.

“My…..” Daishou needs to choose his words carefully, the last thing he needs is Daichi running up to his uncle or cousin about this. If this gets out, then his dad will know, and if his dad knows that he and others know……..then it won’t end up well for him and his unborn children…..or anyone close to him, “…..my father recently told me because he didn’t want me to feel different from anyone else, that he didn’t want me to be viewed as different and have a hard life” Daishou wanting to throw up from the words coming out of his mouth, “that he also kept it from the family so I wouldn’t be treated differently.”

“Why did he decide to tell you now of all times” Suga handing him a packet of fruit snacks as the amega finished of the packet of granola bars in his bag.

Daishou already knowing that they know and pointed to his stomach, “I got pregnant and my father figured it out real quick.”

Really hoping these two don’t try to talk to his father anytime soon…….or at all.

“So you prefer alphas then” Daichi smiles as he ruffles Daishou’s hair.

The amega guesses, only sexual experience he had before all of this madness was with Hisahito, and he was the top doing the penetrating and not the one being penetrated. Now he’s being fucked by Tooru and Osamu. So he goes both ways? Then again he didn’t feel like going down that road about the blond omega, so he just nodded his head yes.

“Why’d you say that” Suga chuckles at the blushing amega.

“Because the rare breed can go both ways, top or bottom” Daichi explains, “they can get pregnant and get others pregnant.”

“Ohhhhhh” Suga looking at Daishou with such amazement, “so you can attract all three genders then.”

Daishou’s face turned a deep shade of red, “I doubt I do.”

“Oh take it as a compliment that you can attract pretty much anyone of your liking, since you really are a beautiful man” Suga smirking at him as the amega’s face turned a deeper shade of red, “which leads me to my next question…..who’s the baby daddy?”

‘Damn it.’

Daichi looking at him with curiosity.

“You wouldn’t know him” Daishou lied, “hell, I don’t even know him either. He was just some random guy I met in a bar, and when I woke up and he was gone.”

“Really” Suga frowning, “do you know his name…...what he looks like?”

“No, but I find it pointless” Daishou sighs, “I don’t even remember his face, and at this point I just want peace.”

“Then how about you tell your worried cousin and uncle” Daichi frowns.

“That ain’t going to happen” Daishou responds without hesitation, “I want to keep this quiet as possible, I’m already in hot water with my father about sleeping with a random person as much as it is.”

“But they are family” Suga raising an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t matter right now” Daishou trying to keep himself as calm as he possibly could, “right now I’m extremely stressed out, my children are demanding hot cooked food, I’m still trying to get myself mentally prepared that I’m going to be having five children” Suga and Daichi’s eyes widening, “I seriously am not ready to have kids, but I’m not aborting them” Daishou’s eyes watering as an image of Tooru in his head, knowing he’s to blame and he just wants all of this to stop…..to out him and get his freedom. But what kind of freedom would he even have, Tooru would either stop him before he tried, and even if he did somehow manage to outwit the sadistic alpha, he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it physically, mentally and emotionally because of the fucking bond, and he could easily kill the babies and himself by not having Tooru around.

And getting a new bond while pregnant will kill the babies.

And even if he escapes Tooru…...he still has his father to want to come after him.

He could never truly be alone or safe.

“I just want some peace and quiet” Daishou letting tears roll down his cheeks, “I just want things to go my way for once in my life” looking at a worried looking Daichi and Suga, both of them shocked by the pain as clear as day in his eyes, “could you fucking please just let me have this one and just let me keep this on the down low until I’m ready, please please please” Daishou sitting himself up from the wall and bowed down to the couple, this point his pride has already been ripped and torn in the shreds to give a damn how pathetic he looks, “please please please PLEASE!”

Suga and Daichi didn’t know what to make of this, they think that telling the family the is the right thing, especially after saying he’s going to have five children…...on his own. How did Daishou expect to do this on his own? 

“I’m begging you please” Daishou cried as he looked up to the couple, bloodshot eye and looking completely broken, “I will pay you to help you with your troubles, I will send your two little girls to college when the time comes, I will take them to daycare everyday, I will pay off your house, I will buy you two and your girls a luxury trip to Hawaii, I will donate money to your hotel for more expensive attractions that will make your hotel even more popular than it already is! I will literally give you a fucking million dollars right at this moment, I wi-”

Suga engulfed the amega in a hug, craning his neck and shoved Daishou’s nose in the crook of his neck, the amega automatically taking in the omega’s comforting scent. Daishou let himself be swayed side to side as Suga was rubbing his back in soothing circle motions, giving him a small kiss on the side of his temple, Daishou unable to hold himself back and continued to sob in the older man’s hold. Daichi stood up and wet some more paper towels, turning the sink off and squeezed out the excess water and walked back over to the two men on the ground. The couple looked at each other, Suga starting to cry because Daishou was, his omega looking at him with pleading eyes, Daichi knowing the silver haired omega seemed like he already made up his mind. Suga has always been good at being able to feel other people’s emotions on a deeper level than most other omegas.

Daichi knowing Suga was going to do the opposite of what he was wanting to do.

“Daichi” Suga wiping away some tears, “we should respect his wishes.”

“But Suga, five children on his own without anyone else to really help take care of them” Daichi sighs as he lifts Daishou’s head up from his husband’s neck, wiping down his face with the damp paper towels, “Suguru, you have a worried family that would be there to take care of you, I believe you should tell them.”

“Sawmaura” Suga frowning as he kept rubbing the amega’s back, “technically we shouldn’t be sticking our nose into this, and while I do believe they should know, it should be on Daishou’s terms. He’s going to be a momma, he’s going to need to make it as easy on himself as possible to not stress himself and the babies out.”

“But he already seems stressed.”

“Because we are trying to force him to do something he’s not ready for” Suga stated, “while yes he does seem miserable before, I honestly am trying to think of the babies right now, and therefore I have to think about his feelings as well.”

“When do you think you will even be ready to tell” Daichi questioned the amega, “because I don’t know how much longer Futakuchi and Akinari are going to be flipping out about this.”

“They can hold on a little longer” Daishou sniffs, “I just want to be left alone.”

“You need some assistance” Suga still brushing his hands through the amega’s hair, “at least someone to help you out until you’re ready.”

“I have a private doctor” Daishou’s code word for Tooru, “he’s been checking up on me, he’s the main reason why I even know why I even have five kids because of his good nose.”

“How far along are you” Suga pulling away and looked down at the amega’s hidden bulge with a smile, “may I, I love babies!”

Daishou nodded and looked over to the doorway to make sure no one is going to come in, lifting his large sweater to reveal his swollen stomach, “over a month is the best I can remember.”

Daichi still didn’t like the fact that they’re going to keep this hidden, but couldn’t help but smile at the stomach, finding something about pregnancies beautiful. He smiles when Suga gently sets his hands on the swollen stomach, the omega beaming at the overwhelming warmth emitting from the stomach, Suga giggling and laid himself out of the floor, gently rubbing his nose against the stomach; Daishou unable to help but feel a little better from his children’s happiness. Feeling so happy from the attention they’re getting from someone else other than mommy and daddy, being able to practically hear his boys screaming ‘more people, more lovins!!’.

Then again they wouldn’t be Tooru’s children if they didn’t love attention.

“You definitely have five kids since you look farther along than a month” Daichi comments, “and you say that you’re private doctor has a gifted nose?”

Daishou nodded.

“Can your doctor also tell the genders of the babies” the alpha questioned, “since he can be able to tell how many cubs you’re having.”

Daishou nodded, “yeah.”

“What are the genders of these sweethearts” Suga smiles as he gently rubes the stomach, starting to talk to the babies, “yes you guys are, yes you are! You five are such little sweethearts that I already can’t wait to meet you all!” 

The omega and amega both smiling widely at the children’s happiness, so much so that Daishou had to hold back tears of joy.

“They are all boys” Daishou says as he starts to rub his stomach as well, not at all surprised by this since males are very common in Tooru’s family, not impossible to have a girl since Tooru’s oldest is a beta girl, but males are to be expected. 

Suga and Daichi nodded, Suga speaking up, “hello there little boys, I can tell you just adore your mommy by how excited you get when he talks!”

“Y-You can can tell what they’re feeling” Daishou raising an eyebrow at him, feeling more of the comforting warmth wash over him.

“I sure can” Suga smiling a little wider, “I guess you can say I’m a bit of baby whisperer of sorts, I was born with a heighten sense of being able to be able to feel others emotions a bit. I wouldn’t say I’m a prodigy or anything, but it’s something that not everyone has and is a good sense to have for an omega.”

“I didn’t know such a thing existed” Daishou pursing his lips in thought, finding that piece of information interesting.

“Well, the more you know” Suga chirped and looked at the stomach again, “what are these sweet boys?”

‘They’re sweet’ the amega finding it to be amusing how his kids are sweet, just for the mere fact he and Tooru are the parents.

He knows he and the brunette alpha aren’t good people in the slightest.

‘These poor boys.’

“Well, four out of the five are alphas.”

Daichi choked on his spit, “four alphas?!”

Daishou nodded, “I know, I already feel exhausted thinking about it.”

“One alpha is already a lot of work” Suga giving out a nervous chuckle as he looked up, “and I have two alpha girls…..and I love them, but holy shit do I feel like locking them up in their rooms, all the while I sit in the living room drinking some nice warm tea and not be yelling at them to listen to me when I tell them to get ready to go to the playcare.”

“Please don’t make me more nervous than I already am” Daishou face deadpan.

Daichi giving his husband an amused look, Suga’s face turning a little red and says, “my bad.”

“But thank you for the warning” Daishou says as he looks at he doorway, nearly having a heart attack when he saw Osamu peaking through. He knows Osamu was recording and was going to report to Tooru, although he already knew he was being watched by him.

Both of them nodding to each other.

“What’s your other little boy” Daichi looking over to were the amega was looking over for a moment, seeing no one there.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he could have sworn he sensed someone there.

“He’s like me.”

The two of them snapping their heads at the amega, both in awe that they will be able to be around another one of the rare breed, Suga bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Oh my goodness, that’s amazing” Suga kissing the stomach, Daishou gasping at the heat punching him in the gut, “but Daishou, you know we won’t be leaving you alone…..right?”

He was afraid of that, not exactly sure how Tooru will take this. Suga and Daichi are good people who don’t deserve to be in this mess, and he’s wondering how he can keep the two of them safe. He tried to think what Tooru would do, but then scratched that out real quick, knowing Tooru would result in threats or ‘tossing’ them, and there is no way in hell he was going to do that to these nice and nosy people.

They are too nice to hurt.

But they are too nosy and determined, and knows that if he refuses their help, that they will tell his other family members. His heart ached at the thought of what Futakuchi would think of him, what would he think of him sleeping with a father of someone who he used to be close to. How dirty he feels and how dirty Futakuchi will think of him. How much more of a disappointment he would be in his father’s and Akinari’s mind. Give Iwaizumi and Oikawa more of a reason to hate him. 

He wanted to throw up at the thought.

But he can’t just shove these two away like he wants, now that they know he will need to keep an eye on them. Keep them close. Get them to bend to his every word so that they won’t turn on him, but if for some reason they do…….he will have to find a way to shut them up without putting them in harms way.

If he can just keep an eye on one of them…...then he can get Osamu to keep an eye on the other.

That’s when it hit him.

“You said you love babies…...correct?”

Suga nodded with a big smile on his face, “very much so, I ADORE them!”

Daichi giving the omega a fond look, loving the excitable omega that is his husband, nothing but good in nature that sometimes he can be a little too easy to take advantage of, knowing the silver haired omega can sometimes letting people’s bad vibes go over his head. But he admires the omega for wanting to give people chances regardless.

But when Daishou smiles at them, Daichi didn’t like the gleam in the amega’s eyes and slightly narrowed his eyes at him, “well, I have a job in mind that you might be up for.”

 

-11:00 P.M.-

 

“Isu” Keiji laying himself on the same bed next to the small blond, the tiny alpha looking up at his mother with a tiny smile, then looking at his sister in his mother’s hold, “look who I have?”

Isamu’s smile grows as his mother laid himself out on the bed, the small alpha missing his mother’s body heat and immediately pressed his tiny body right up against Keiji. Keiji inwardly sighing in relief that his son is still wanting him to be near him, knowing how much Isamu was still growling at Hikaru every time he talks or even get somewhat near him. The fact that’s still happening is still making the omega feel worse, knowing that living in that hell hole has definitely messed with his sweet little boy’s attitude towards his brother. Wouldn’t be surprised that Isamu is upset now that he was the one that got daddy’s punishment.

Isamu would get upset every time he saw his big brother huddled up against him, Keiji being able to see nothing but hurt in the little boy’s eyes, knowing part of the small alpha’s irritability was the fact that he couldn’t get up from the bed. He wasn’t allowed to for another couple of days, and the times that he tries to make an attempt to when he thinks no one is paying attention, he starts to cry because his whole body aches. His whole body is just aching by just laying there from what the doctors have told him, Keiji wanting to cry at that knowledge that his son is just feeling nothing but pain……..because that abusive bastard thought it would be appropriate to beat a three year old like an adult. So now Isamu was getting scans done, being poked and prodded that it’s just making the poor child even more upset than he already is, and being forced to take medicine to numb the pain for a short period of time, and in return the medicine makes him drowsy and knock him out the majority of the day.

Either awake, upset and in pain.

Or asleep, where Keiji just stares at him in sadness that his little boy will most likely never be the same…...the omega blinking back the tears.

So he’s taking advantage of Isamu being awake while the medicine is still in his system and bond, the omega bonding with his baby, and his baby bonding with his little sister. He thinks alone time with the small blond needs, thinking it would be good for Hikaru to out of the hospital and spending time with Kuroo and Bokuto, receiving text messages and photos from the two alphas as they took Hikaru out to eat and letting him eat as much as he wants, knowing how livid the alpha was when he learned that his child was being starved. Then taking Hikaru out to see a movie, and then Bokuto sending him a video of him laughing his ass in the background when they went out to the park, when little Hikaru’s new play buddy, who was the same age as the small omega, was obviously crushing on him, and pointing the camera to an ever so protective alpha keeping an eye in his little omega. Keiji laughing when he saw the restraint that the man had, Bokuto messing with him even further by telling him that it was just a little alpha and a little omega playing husband and wife…...yeah that made Kuroo even more paranoid. He would say that the alpha is overreacting, and he is, but he can understand it at the same time; he just found out that his little omega was being abused.

Keiji couldn’t blame him for being a little more on guard.

Keiji also wanting some peace before the two alphas and his son came back, not looking forward to the conversation of telling him what his decision is.

“You see your little sister” Keiji smiles as he shows off the infant alpha to the toddler alpha, “she’s an alpha just like you.”

Isamu purring next to his mother’s hold, his big green emerald eyes staring wide eyed at the small light green eyes, “hi sissy!”

Sakura blinking and wriggled around in her blanket that Keiji had her bundled up in, letting out a small cooing sounds, eyes beaming at the older alpha. The omega unable but to held but smile at this, knowing Sakura is immediately taking a liking to her big brother, Isamu did the same with Hikaru when he was born, immediately wanting to be near his big brother just like Sakura is wanting to with Isamu. So Keiji was glad that Sakura likes both of her both of her brothers.

“She wants to lay in your lap” Keiji says softly, the small blond smiling wider as he heard that, “so you got to be very careful ok?”

Isamu nodded.

“Ok, I’m going to lay her in your lap so we don’t hurt your arm in your cast” Keiji says as he leans himself forward, “lay your legs out in front of you as best as you can, ok?”

Isamu nodded and stuck his tongue out in concentration, hearing a small whine when he did so, Keiji having to blink back the tears at the mental image of Junn hitting his poor baby. He then laid Sakura out on her big brother’s legs, the omega releasing her from the constraints of the blanket, her arms and legs both shooting out and stretched them out to the best of her abilities, looking up at Isamu and blinked up at him.

“You so pretty sissy” Isamu cheers as he leans himself forward and gets up and close to the infant, both of their green eyes staring each other down, Isamu then sniffing her to take in her scent. Sakura sniffing a bit to take his in, both trying to get familiar with each other, Isamu giving a small smile and kissed her cheek, Sakura giving out a small purr as her way of showing love until she gets a handle of giving kisses back. The two of them just staring at each other with such intensity, Isamu gently holding onto one of his little sister’s hands.

Keiji smiling at the bonding they were doing with each other, glad that it is going well like when Hikaru bonded with her earlier before he went out with Kuroo and Bokuto.

“I love sissy mommy” Isamu says as he still didn’t look away from her.

“I’m glad you do” Keiji leaning down, thanking god that he can move his body a lot more easily now that his stomach wasn’t as swollen, kissing the side of Isamu’s head, and leaned himself down further to kiss Sakura’s cheek, “you know she loves you very much too.”

Isamu kissed his little sister’s cheek again, the small girl purring a little louder at the love she was receiving, “I love you lots!” 

Sakura letting out a small coo, her light green eyes beaming up at her big brother.

“Will she be able to play mommy” Isamu asked as he started to play with Sakura’s little feet.

“Not rough housing yet” Keiji says.

Isamu pouted, “why?”

“Because she’s very small and can’t even crawl yet.”

He looked back at his little sister and tilted his head to the side, then looked up at Keiji and pointed to her, “is she stupid?”

Keiji had to take everything in him to not face palm, face deadpanning, “sweety your sister is not stupid.”

“Are you sure” Isamu looking down at his happy sister, “she can not crawl.”

“Because she was born almost a day ago” Keiji replies as he plays with the small blond’s hair, “she doesn’t know how to do a lot of things yet.”

“Then she is stupid” Isamu replies.

“No sweetheart she is not” the omega inwardly groaning, “she’s just an itty bitty baby, when you were this little you didn’t know how to crawl for a little bit.”

Isamu looked shocked at that piece of information, placing his good hand over his heart and gasped, “I didn’t?!”

“You didn’t for a bit” Keiji looking at his son’s shock, knowing he gives the same kind of shock when he’s being pulled away from hugging and never wanting to let go of pretty omega’s legs, the omega knowing his son is going to be an omega chaser.

“Was I stupid?!”

“No Isu” Keiji pinching the bridge of his nose, “you are not stupid, and sissy isn’t stupid either.”

“B-But, if I do not know how to crawl, then I must be stupid” Keiji knowing he made a mistake telling the toddler that as he bursts into tears, his kid looking really upset that he temporarily didn’t know how to crawl, “I’m a dumbass like daddy says I am!”

Keiji’s eyes widen, “what?!”

“All daddy say to me ‘you a dumbass’ and that I am very weak and dumbass” Isamu cries as he tiny form shakes, Sakura starting to cry in reaction to her brother crying. Keiji picked her up and laid her against his chest and gently grabbed his son, pulling him close as he laid himself out on the bed, Isamu sticking his nose in the crook of his mother’s neck and inhaled his mother’s comforting scent, Keiji unable to hold back his tears at the pain his sweet son is in, obviously not handling this situation as well as Hikaru. It was easier for Hikaru for the most part, he’s still going to be carrying some scars, but he met Junn when he was around three years old and Junn didn’t make a point to bond with the poor boy. So Hikaru isn’t really feeling all that despair of it all, if anything, his little boy seemed to be a lot happier and seemed like he was having fun playing with the little alpha at the park.

Despite having an unloving father, Isamu was still losing his dad through all of this.

Hikaru still had a dad to run to.

“You’re not a dumbass” Keiji croaked as he let tears run down his cheeks, rubbing Sakura’s back in soothing motions and kissed the side of Isamu’s head, “you’re a smart, sweet and strong alpha.”

“I am not if you got hurt” Isamu looking up at him with tears pouring down his cheeks, “he hurt you!”

“You’re an amazing alpha who isn’t weak” Keiji keeping himself somewhat calm at his hurt child, “you did the best that you could and you’re not a dumbass by any means, I know you’re are very smart and sweet little boy who deserves as many kisses and snuggles in the world” holding the small child closer to him, trying his best to avoid putting any pressure on his bruises and other wounds on his little body, going back and forth on giving Isamu and Sakura kisses to calm down his two small alphas.

“You’re daddy is very wrong on saying those mean things to you” brushing his nose against the blond’s, his blue eyes looking into his son’s green, “you are perfect to me, you are my little baby boy that I will love no matter what.”

Keiji found it very hard when he saw Isamu looking into his eyes for a moment, as if to see if he was lying to him, although Keiji knew he got that from him. Always searching for an answer and was always a bit on the skeptical side of things, Keiji knew he did the same with his parents, searching in their eyes to see if there was any love or approval in there; never finding a trace of it.

But he will make sure that his son finds the love and approval he never received from his parents.

“You do?”

Keiji nodded, “I do so much, I love you so much that I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

“I love you mommy” Isamu continued to cry as he held onto his mother tighter.

“I love you too Isu” placing a soft kiss on his forehead, “always.”

The small alpha gave a small smile after the omega said ‘always’, “so I’m no dumbass?”

“No you’re not” Keiji smiles, “although lets not keep saying that mean word, ok?”

Isamu nodded, giving a small purr at his mother’s warmth emitting from him.

“And Isu, you and sissy are not stupid for not knowing how to crawl for a bit” Isamu tilting his head to the side, “you know Hikaru didn’t either.”

The small alpha raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly.

“I didn’t either when I was a baby.”

Isamu looked shocked by this, tilting his head to the side even more.

“Neither did Kuroo.”

Tilting his head to the side even more.

“Neither did Bokuto.”

Tilting his head to the side even more.

“Neither did Konoha.”

Tilting his head to the side even more, his jaw starting to drop.

“Neither did Nao.”

Tilting his head even more as his jaw dropped even more, eyes starting to widen, Keiji wondering how in the hell is his son’s neck not hurting him at this point.

“Neither Oikawa and Iwa.”

His eyes widening even more.

“Neither Futakuchi and Daishou.”

Isamu gasped.

“Neither is Semi.”

He put his hand over his mouth and let out a louder gasp, Sakura looking at him with curiosity.

Keiji having to hold back a smirk and couldn’t wait to see how dramatic his reaction is going to be.

“Neither did Tobio.”

Isamu froze, not blinking and looking like he wasn’t breathing. Nothing but shock and confusion as his eyes bug out of his head. Keiji knew that it would get him considering how much of huge crush he has on the raven haired beauty, but he thought it was going to be an explosive shock. Right now he’s frozen like a statue.

“Isu, you good” Keiji poking his son in the cheek, the blond alpha not even flinching.

Keiji leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Still nothing.

Keiji lifts up Sakura up to his face, gently holding her head up to be eye level with the blond, “say something.”

Sakura tilting her head a tad, cooing a bit.

Still nothing.

“Good girl” Keiji snorts and holds the infant up against his chest, waving his hand right in front of the blond’s face, still nothing, “I think I broke him Sakura.”

Sakura’s stomach growled in response, the little alpha starting to get a little fussy.

“Hungry huh” Keiji chuckles as he ruffles Isamu’s hair, “earth to Isu, time to snap out of it.”

Keiji pursing his lips and raised an eyebrow at his frozen son, lowering his hospital gown and took out one of his breasts. He then looked down as he cradled his daughter, using one hand to adjust one of his breasts, putting it up to her mouth, the small girl getting frustrated that she wasn’t getting any milk.

“Sweetheart, come on you need to latch on” Keiji says softly as she was really starting to get fussy, trying to angle her and his breast, “if you would calm down and just latch on, you can get some milk.”

He looked at Isamu, still looking like he was still trying to comprehend what news his mother just told him, the omega sometimes wondering if he was even his son with how goofy, expressive and outgoing he is. He just chuckles and looks back down at his upset daughter, “come on, you almost got it.”

After another couple minutes of trying, a few minutes of encouragement of his crying daughter to latch on, she finally got it. Keiji wincing as she started to suck in his breast harshly, Keiji kind of surprised that she seems this hungry, then again she’s an alpha, so she requires a lot a milk at a time. 

“There you go” lightly brushing some of her dark hair off to the side as she closes her eyes and sucked, “a little difficult than earlier, but we got this fussy.”

He then looked over to his still frozen son, wondering to himself what will snap his son back into reality. He then got an idea and gave a small smile and gently elbowed his son, “Tobio is going to be on his way soon.”

“REALLY” Isamu snapping his head to his mother with a big smile, “I get to see Tobio!”

“Yes you will see him sometime soon” Keiji chuckles, really finding it amusing how much his child has decided to latch onto the omega, “what were you thinking about there?”

“Oh” Isamu looking very serious, “Tobio is not stupid!”

“Well that’s good news” the omega smiles, “anything else, you seemed deep in thought.”

“You not stupid” Isamu smiles, “you very VERY SMART LIKE TOBIO!”

Keiji smiling wider as he brushed some of his hair off to the side, having to keep himself from tearing up at the bandage on Isamu’s head, knowing the bandage covering up a nasty scar. He pulled his son closer to him and kissed his forehead gently, Isamu leaning into the loving kiss, the alpha adoring his mother and was glad he seemed to love him like he loves him.

“You’re too sweet” Keiji grunting as Sakura starts to suck a little harder, Isamu looking down and tilted his head again.

“What sissy doing?”

“She’s hungry” Keiji replies as Isamu stared with interest.

“Is she eating your booby” Isamu leaning in close to where his sister was eating, raising an eyebrow as she kept on sucking.

“No she’s not” Keiji giving his curious child an amused stare, “I have milk in my booby, so it’s hers to drink until she can eat big boy and big girl food.”

“Does it taste good” Isamu narrowing his eyes a bit at his sister’s lips on his nipple.

“I don’t know, but sissy likes it” Keiji says as Isamu leaning in a little closer and sniffed.

“She very hungry” Isamu entranced and oh so curious about all of this that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of he sister feeding. Keiji just watching with amusement at his easily excitable son, just grateful that he’s not seeming like he’s in pain at the moment; he’s just happy to see Isamu smiling and all bright eyed instead of crying.

As Isamu closely inspected his sister and his mother’s boob, Kuroo, who was carrying a sleeping Hikaru, and Bokuto walk up quietly to the door, both peaking in and watching Keiji talking with Isamu. Both of them smiling at the love and affection that the omega gives to his children, loving how the omega allows Isamu to be his natural interesting self. Loving how just an overall good person the omega is, the beauty perfect in Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s minds, but there was one thing stopping the two of them from feeling completely happy.

The fact that Keiji has told them that he’s picked.

One of them is going to be with him, and the other will be left to watch the other two in happiness. One could walk hand in hand and kiss him all the time, while the other is left to wish that they were in the others spot. One of them will be able to get married and continue to provide Keiji with more kids, while the other is forced to move on and look for another omega or beta somewhere else…….if it was going to be possible for the other.

“He really is an amazing person” Bokuto whispers as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the beauty with a smile on his face, his heart pounding in his chest and trying so hard to not become a nervous wreck.

Kuroo nodded in agreement and gave the omega a fond smile, “he’s perfect.”

Both of them looking at each other from he, giving each other sad smiles, Bokuto giving a nervous laugh, “we will still be friends after this…….right?”

“I want to, yes” Kuroo sighs as he could feel himself start to get a little upset. He didn’t think he would be truly happy if he were picked, just for the mere fact that Bokuto will be miserable…..and he hates to see the white haired alpha depressed.

But he knew he will extremely depressed if Keiji didn’t pick him.

He knew he and Bokuto weren’t going to come out of this ‘unscathed’, and they know they don’t have to be with Keiji if this was going to put them in an emotional state…...but they couldn’t. They both loved the omega so much that being away from the omega was too much to even think about, they both couldn’t help but fall for the beautiful omega, and they couldn’t help the fact that Keiji harbored strong feelings for the both of them. They knew the omega would be emotionally hurt having to choose, Kuroo could see it in the omega’s eyes how much love and affection he gives both of them, gives them the small genuine smile that he hardly shows to anyone else.

None of them will come out of this without hurt.

They know they don’t have to put themselves through this…...but they all care for each other so much. 

“You’ve been my friend for years” Kuroo lifting the small omega up a little bit and held him in one hand, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulder and pulled him for a side hug, Bokuto leaning into the alpha and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, both of them giving each other a small shake, “we’ve been through some hard times that I don’t know what I would do without you buddy.”

“But IF he picks me” Bokuto looking away from the alpha with a small blush, “will you be mad at me?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, “why would you ask that?”

“Besides my step father, Tobio and Nao, you are the only other family I have” Bokuto sighs, “like I know Iwa and Oikawa are there to have my back, but you and Tobio have seen my at my weakest…….and our pack would seem empty without all of us…..as corny as that sounds that sounds.”

“Dude” Kuroo ruffling the alpha’s hair, “of course we will be friends, it will be difficult….that I won’t sugarcoat that fact” Kuroo adjusting his son in his hold, feeling Hikaru clinging onto him tighter, the raven haired alpha giving a small smile at the thought of his son and leaned his head against Hikaru’s, “but we will work on keeping our friendship regardless of who gets picked.”

Bokuto smiled up at him and nodded.

Kuroo then pursed his lips, “why would you assume that he would pick me?”

Bokuto sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, “well…” giving a smile when he looked at the small omega in Kuroo’s hold, “…..you have a kid with him, and it would be good for Hikaru to have his dad around him.”

Hikaru let out a soft groan as he shifted himself a bit in his father’s hold, Kuroo softly patting his back, “well I do agree with you there, I still don’t know if Keiji will just go by that alone. I’m telling you I honestly have no idea who he will pick.”

“I’m just as clueless as you are” Bokuto snorts as he leaned in and brushed some of Hikaru’s hair out of his face, the small omega leaning into Bokuto’s touch with a small smile, Bokuto giving a smile at the adorable sleeping child.

“Hey at least if he picks you, I know that my child will be comfortable around you” Kuroo burying his nose in his son’s hair and inhaled his calm scent, seriously not wanting to let his little boy go after learning the kind of abuse he, Keiji and Isamu went through, tearing up a bit at the thought, “he’s my son and deserves to be happy.”

“You’re acting like Keiji will keep you away from Hikaru” Bokuto snorted as he rubbed the back of the small omega’s ear, the omega purring and leaning into the scratching hand, “you know he won’t keep you away from your kid.”

“I know…..” Kuroo sighs and kisses the top of the omega’s head, Hikaru holding onto his father tighter, “but I just don’t know why…...guess I’m a little paranoid is all and I’m still trying to make sure I’m doing this father thing correctly.”

“I think you’re doing a fine job” Bokuto responds, “you’ve put yourself in the position to ‘father’ Tobio, you’ve took on the role of making sure he was doing school and keeping up his good grades for his third year, helping take care of Nao, helping my father cook and clean while you did volleyball and school not too long after your mother passed; so I think you’ve been doing fine. Plus I think you will do well with Isamu and Sakura.”

“Yeah….” Kuroo smiling at that, thinking Isamu is a sweet little boy, despite throwing a toy car at his kid, he still liked the kid, and little Sakura is beautiful and looks exactly like Keiji, looking at Bokuto, “you know I think you will do well with the other two as well. You do just fine with the firecracker that is Nao…...dear god I love the kid like he’s my son, but damn do I have a hard time keeping up with him.”

“Do you think that I don’t have a hard time” Bokuto whined, “I swear I feel like I’m doing five back to back volleyball games that all of them you have to go into a duce, that kid is a workout that I don’t know how Tobio can handle him on his own.”

“Because Nao gets that never ending energy from him” Kuroo whining back, “Tobio might be a lot more laidback than Nao, but he’s got just as much energy.”

“Ohhh” Bokuto chuckles, “that is true, I’ve seen him in volleyball and he doesn’t seem to know when to stop.”

“And for the fact that when it comes to Nao listening to people, he pretty much only listens to Tobio” Kuroo grunts, but then looks down at Hikaru, “thank god I’ve gotten a calm child.”

“Calm and smart” Bokuto chirped, “I swear that child has a higher IQ than I do.”

“He’s smart like his mom, because if he has his mother’s IQ, than he’s smarter than I am too” Kuroo laughs along with Bokuto, “dear god we could be outsmarted by a seven year old!”

Bokuto starts laughing with him, “are you kidding me, we get outsmarted and get our asses kicked by a five year old almost on a daily bases!”

“Dear god we do” Kuroo unable to contain his cackle, Keiji looking over to the door, smiling at the two best friends laughing with each other, hoping that they will agree…...or at least try out what he wants to talk about.

“Nao does seem to know how to take out full grown alphas” Keiji says and almost busted out laughing when he saw the two of them jump, both letting out small shrieks, “shame on you two.”

“Hey you have a whole bunch of those painful bullets shot at you from a little boy who you would think is possessed by an army general” Kuroo whined as he and Bokuto walk in, Bokuto shaking as he could still hearing the laughter of the five year old maniac.

“No thanks I’m good” Keiji comments as he looked down at Sakura, the little girl still going to town.

Bokuto and Kuroo both blushing and plugging their noses to prevent doing an Oikawa, something they’ve came up with since the brunette nose bursts almost on a daily bases.

“You two are pervs” Keiji chuckles as he looks at them with amusement.

Both of the alphas blushes deepening, Bokuto speaking up, “they look nice” Keiji blushed a bit as he pulled Sakura up and laid him out on his chest, Bokuto walking up and held out his hands, “I can do it for you.”

“Are you su-”

“Yes I do Keiji” Bokuto smiles as he gently picks up the small alpha, laying her against his chest, softly patting and rubbing her back, letting out a loud burp, the three adults smiled as Sakura was loving up on Bokuto as she was being burped.

Isamu giggled at the burp, burping himself in response, “I did it too mommy!”

Keiji chuckles and gently pulls the small alpha close to him, Kuroo and Bokuto smirking at the small boy, just glad that he wasn’t crying that everything hurts and was smiling again, “yes you did, and that was a big burp too.”

“Yeah, you got that down” Kuroo chuckles, Isamu’s smile fading a bit when he looked up at Kuroo, more like staring at Hikaru in Kuroo’s hold.

Isamu lets out a forced laugh as he just kept wondering why Hikaru was getting more lovins from Kuroo and not loving up on him, the small alpha starting to feel a little angry at Hikaru. Mad that he’s getting more attention from him, he likes the attention from Bokuto, but Hikaru is getting lovins from his daddy.

Wondering why he isn’t getting any from his.

“You ok” Kuroo asks Isamu as he saw some of his smile fade a bit, “is your medicine wearing off?”

“M-My head hurts a bit” Isamu responded, trying to be happy, trying to be a good boy so Hikaru’s daddy will love him one day.

“It does” Kuroo walking over to the side of the bed and leaned and sat in the chair, leaning up close and placing the back of his hand on Isamu’s bandaged forehead, “your head does feel a little warm.”

“Am I sick like Nao” Isamu questioned.

“I would say no” looking at Keiji for conformation, the omega and Bokuto placing their hands up against.

“I won’t say sick” Keiji comments as he brushes some of his blond hair out of his face, the omega being able to see some of black streaks coming in, almost the same pattern as Junn’s black streaks, “is your hand and tummy hurting you?”

Isamu nodded as some tears rolled down his cheeks, “not a lot, but when I move I hurt.”

Keiji frowning and took advantage of Sakura being held by Bokuto, gently moving the small alpha and lied him on top of him, kissing the side of his head and put his lips up to his ear, “I love you Isu.”

“I love you too mommy.”

“Still a lot of pain” Bokuto frowns as he looks at the small and sad blond.

“Yeah” Keiji sniffs as he runs his hand through the blond hair, the two alphas seeing nothing but guilt in the omega’s eyes, “every single time I see him slightly move he looks like he’s in pain, poor boy is going to be miserable for a while…...and it’s my fault.”

“Keiji it’s not” Kuroo leaning over and wiping a tear off of the omega’s cheeks, “not you’re fault that asshole decided to hurt him.”

“He’s right” Bokuto spoke up as he ran a hand through the omega’s hair, Keiji not knowing what touch to lean into form the loving and gentle hands, “Junn is a monster who hurt you three and that is none of you three’s fault.”

“But I didn’t get out of there like a good mother should” Keiji letting more tears roll down, hugging Isamu closer to himself, “I didn’t get out of there like I should have a long time ago” burying his head in the small alpha’s hair, Isamu holding onto his mother tighter, “I didn’t get him and Hikaru to their rooms like I should have, I wasn’t strong enough to push Junn off of me, I couldn’t get him to stop touching me” Keiji really starting to lose it, Kuroo and Bokuto’s anger for the blond alpha started to flare up again as they heard that, “…….I couldn’t stop him from saying horrible things and starving to my sweet Hikaru, I couldn’t stop him from beating and calling this sweet boy weak and stupid...”

“He call me dumbass mommy” Isamu whined as he started to cry harder in reaction to his mother crying.

Bokuto and Kuroo staring wide eyed at the mother and son breaking down, both of their hearts breaking.

Keiji starting to cry harder in reaction, “I’m weak for not saving my babies!”

“Y-You’re not weak” Bokuto croaked as he sat himself on the bed, nuzzling his head against Keiji’s, Kuroo standing there and felt a sense of relief that Bokuto is being genuine and not trying to play games with him, jealous of the fact that they’re lips are so fucking close, “you’re amazing.”

Bokuto looking up at him and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for the alpha to stop standing there to help him out. Kuroo snapping out of his jealous mindset and sat on the bed on the other side of Bokuto, placing a kiss on the omega’s cheek.

“You’re such a good mother” Kuroo mummers to the crying omega, pressing another kiss on the omega’s soft skin, Keiji’s scent becoming intoxicating for him, “you’re a wonderful person, the only thing I’m even upset about, is you not reaching out to Bo and I.”

“We will protect you and the children” Bokuto placing a kiss on the omega’s cheek as well, starting to slowly lose himself in the omega’s scent as well, holding the dozing off baby in one arm, the his free hand reaching up to gently caress the omega’s cheek.

Keiji is getting lost in the loving touches and kisses, never knowing he could FEEL this loved in his life. He never received love from his parents, he never received much of any affection from Junn unless he was just in a good mood when he was around him…...which was rare; he wasn’t the beautiful blond that had a somewhat hatred/love for that disappeared. He was being shown so much love, being told so many nice things by Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo surprisingly didn’t move on, Bokuto never thinking less of him that he was willingly slept with him on the night of the gender reveal…….both of them loving and loyal that his heart wouldn’t stop fluttering. He couldn’t stop blushing, couldn’t help but close his eyes and get lost in it all, unable to help but lean back and forth as Bokuto and Kuroo both started to pepper Keiji’s face with kissing, both of their lips feeling right against his skin. 

“I love you Keiji” Kuroo mutters against his cheek, the alpha’s eyes half lidded as he stared at the blushing young mother, not thinking and getting lost in the omega as he kissed along the omega’s jaw line, itching closer and closer to his lips.

Been so long since he’s felt those plump lips on his.

Bokuto getting lost as well and placed a small kiss on the omega’s ear, lightly blowing on his ear and let out a small smile when the omega let out a small gasp and a small shiver, “I love you too” lightly nipping no his earlobe, Keiji’s breath hitching.

Kuroo was so damn close and couldn’t take it anymore, holding Hikaru in one arm and placed his free hand on the omega’s chin, turning to face him and placed his lips on Keiji’s. Keiji jumped a bit, but still kept his eyes closed as he still remembered the taste of Kuroo, the feeling on Kuroo’s lips on his made him immediately think about when they were younger, how Kuroo was his first kiss and how nice it was. How nice his kiss felt now, softly kissing the alpha, both of them kissing each other again and again, Kuroo on cloud nine as the kiss was everything he remembered; remembering the last time they kissed each other was not even five seconds before his ex was ripped out of his car he used to have by his father.

Kuroo felt like he wanted to cry…...thinking that he wouldn’t have the chance again.

But that’s when he felt the lips pull away from him, getting confused and opened his eyes halfway, seeing Bokuto pulling Keiji in for a kiss. And Keiji ended up kissing him back as well, those two unable to stop kissing each other like it was with him and the omega moments ago. Kuroo’s jealousy flared a bit, but unable but to help watch them kiss each other for a moment that his jealously quickly disappeared, knowing Bokuto wasn’t being vindictive when he took the omega’s lips away from his. Bokuto wasn’t vindictive, he just got caught up in the moment like him. He wanted a taste of Keiji too, and that’s were Kuroo couldn’t blame him.

Keiji has a wonderful taste to him.

He watched them a moment longer, oddly getting a little aroused seeing the two of them kiss. Kuroo never thinking that he would get a little aroused with his best friend in the picture, another alpha too. He didn’t have an issue with alphas liking alphas, people loved who they love and that is something that he’s slowly seeing and getting used to with his little brother and Oikawa, he just never found himself to be aroused by any alphas he’s been around, so he always thought himself to be strictly ‘omega sexual’ as he liked to put it. So this feeling that he actually finds Bokuto somewhat attractive and him and Keiji kissing is making him feel something, he guesses he’s not ‘omega sexual’ like he always thought he was. He wonders what Bokuto would taste like mixed in with Keiji’s taste; licking his lips at the thought.

Kind of scared of this realization that he finds an alpha attractive, finding Keiji and Bokuto looking very hot right now. He couldn’t deny it to himself, but now that he’s thinking about it, he wouldn’t know how to act on him finding an alpha attractive in any sense, one that he consider his best friend for years. This feeling is new and he was slowly starting to get even more scared of it than he was a few seconds ago, Keiji and Bokuto…….dear god what is happening to him?

Really wanting to have Keiji’s lips on his again.

He grabbed the omega’s chin and turned his face towards him again, Kuroo getting a bit of a thrill that Keiji is just letting himself being pulled back and forth. He kissed Keiji’s lips again, groaning a bit at Keiji’s taste with the new taste of Bokuto…….oh god he actually kind of likes it.

‘Why do I like it?’

Bokuto was having the same crises, wondering to himself if it was just him being horny at the moment and thinking Keiji and Kuroo kissing each other was interesting to watch. Keiji just looked beautiful as always, but there was something about Kuroo that was doing something for him as well. He’s never denied that Kuroo is a handsome alpha who could get anyone of his choosing, a lot like Oikawa, but he never thought himself to actually take notice of him in this way. Biting his bottom lip, really wondering how he could all of a sudden start feeling like this, really getting an urge to join them.

He wonders if this is wrong.

Will Keiji think he’s disgusting for doing so?

Will Kuroo also find him disgusting too?

He knows leaving himself on this curiosity will drive him insane, really wanting to kiss Keiji and Kuroo right now. He adjusted the sleeping alpha on his shoulder, he looked at the two of them still going at it, leaning himself closer to them, licking his bottom lip as they both smelled really smelled good. He took a shaky breath and blinked, telling himself he needs to do it now and not chicken out, acting on it and pressed his lips against the two. He kept his eyes open to see their reactions, Keiji looked taken off guard for a moment, but gave into the feeling. Kuroo just looked shocked, looking at Bokuto for a moment, then looking at Keiji, then back at the alpha. He and Bokuto stared at each other for a couple more seconds, as if trying to confirm if it was ok to kiss each other, they both wanted…...needed to kiss Keiji, that was a given. Their lust and love for Keiji was very apparent. Bokuto shrugged, Kuroo still looking a bit unsure, but closed his eyes along with Bokuto’s as they proceeded to kiss Keiji and each other. The three of them giving into the electrical current that flowed through them as they all kiss each other, this being a new but an exciting feeling. All three softly moaning into the kiss, all of them deepening the kiss a bit as they all stuck their tongues out, all three of them twisting and twirling with each others, Kuroo and Bokuto fighting to gain Keiji’s attention, both wanting to be the one to claim the omega’s tongue and mouth.

“Are you boyfriends?”

All three of them jolted in reaction to Isamu’s voice, all of them completely getting lost in the moment that they forgot that Isamu is still awake. They all pulled away from each other with red faces, looking to see Isamu tilting his head at the adults, looking as curious as ever.

Bokuto didn’t know what to do with himself and just looked around with a small whistle. Kuroo looked over at the equally embarrassed Keiji and raised an eyebrow, “you said you were going to pick right?”

Keiji nodded and grabbed both of the alpha’s free hand and looked down, still trying to process about what just happened, “I did…..and before we got distracted…..I was going to make a suggestion that you may or may not like.”

Bokuto looked at the omega with curiosity, “and that would be?”

“What is it mommy” Isamu smiling and looking up at his mom with such adoration.

Keiji gave a chuckle at his child’s curiosity and placed a small kiss on his forehead, Isamu purring in reaction, “you know how I have a hard time wanting to pick one of you over the other?”

“Yeah” the both of the alphas say in unison, both looking at each other, their faces turning red at the fact that they locked lips, both of them looking at the omega they both love.

“Well…..I can’t pick” Keiji sighing and squeezed their hands a bit, the both of them squeezing the omega’s in return, “so I was suggesting…...maybe we should try uhhh…...” squeezing their hands harder.

“What is it Keiji” Kuroo bringing up the omega’s hands and kissed it.

“We are willing to hear what you have to say” Bokuto mimicking Kuroo’s actions and kissed the omega’s hand, “we won’t judge.”

“I hope not” Keiji nervously chuckles, “because I think we should uhhh….” 

“Come on, don’t get shy around us” Kuroo chuckles as he rubs his thumb in along the omega’s hand, Bokuto smiling at the omega and chuckling along his best friend.

Although he can’t lie to himself if he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t nervous on what Keiji wanted.

Kuroo thinks he might know the omega might be getting at, blushing a bit in thought. He couldn’t help but find Keiji blushing like crazy to be adorable, feeling the omega’s finger twitching in his hold, knowing he was trying to hold back on having his finger play with each other out of nervous habit.

“Come on” Bokuto smiles as he pulls his hand away and leaned his head against the omega’s, cradling a sleeping Sakura in his hold, grabbing the babies tiny hand and lightly tapped it against the omega’s face, mimicking a girls voice while Keiji and Kuroo look at the white haired alpha in amusement, Isamu giggling at the action, “come on mommy, you can do it!”

“You can do it mommy” Isamu cheered as he laid is head on his mother’s breasts.

Keiji seriously still has a hard time convincing himself that he’s not dreaming, all of the love and support he was getting was making this process going a lot smoother than he would have thought. He wonders how much he’s gotten lucky within the past twenty-four hours that everyone has been in to see him and his children, how much they were treated with love and respect, how they weren’t pestered for answers and letting them get the break they need before they have to go down the long and painful road of their abuse.

“Thank you Sakura, Isamu, Bokuto and Kuroo” Keiji blinking back the tears of joy, “I was thinking since I can’t pick…...and I know we will all be upset no matter what I do” Kuroo and Bokuto nodding in agreement, “so what I was thinking after getting some advise and mulling over the advise…….I was thinking a polyamorous…...a polyamorous relationship.”

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at the omega with wide eyes, both of the forgetting that those kind of relationships exists.

“Like all three of us” Bokuto pointing to the three of them as he cradled Sakura in his arm, “together?”

Keiji nodded, not sure how to take their facial expressions, “I mean…..it could be something we can t-try out….see how it would work for the three of us after a few dates.”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto, the white haired alpha’s golden eyes meeting his, “so what do you think?”

“I mean” Bokuto’s face turning a little red at the thought of dating not just one…..but two people, one omega and one alpha, one he’s fallen in love with at first sight and one he’s been best friend’s with for years, “it’s something that had never occurred to me.”

“Same here” Kuroo pursing his lips in thought, kissing Keiji’s hand when he felt him getting extremely tense, “in all honesty I think it wouldn’t hurt to try out.”

Bokuto looking at Kuroo a bit in shock. Bokuto would have been open to it reguradless, but he didn’t automatically say yes for the fact that he didn’t know how Kuroo would react. Kuroo is a mostly laidback guy, but if there was one thing about him, he can be very possessive, and he didn’t know how Kuroo would feel about sharing.

Keiji looking equally surprised.

“What” Kuroo whined when he saw their facial expressions, “I’m an open and hip guy!”

“Please don’t you ever say hip again” Keiji says as Isamu let out another giggle.

“But I am” Kuroo whined, “I swear, you and Tobio don’t know how cool I am in my classes and volleyball team.”

Bokuto snorting.

Kuroo pointed to Bokuto with narrowed eyes, “you’re lucky your holding a baby otherwise I would shove you off of this damn bed.”

“Yeah, please don’t hurt my child” Keiji looking at the alphas sticking their tongues at each other, sometimes wondering to himself why he find these two goofy alphas attractive.

“Anyway” Kuroo spoke up after kissing the omega’s hand again, “I’m open to it, I mean it would hurt to at least try” looking at Bokuto, “you in?”

“Well I am open too” Bokuto comments as he leans in and pecks Keiji’s cheek, “I men it will be different, but at least this way Kuroo and I can both have you, and you don’t have to chose” placing another kiss on the omega’s cheek, “I hate having to force you to choose, so if this is what you want, then I will do so. So I’m in.”

“Same here” Kuroo leaning down and pecked the omega’s cheek as well, feeling extremely happy that he was being picked along with Bokuto, “I’m in too nerd.”

Keiji’s heart is fluttering so much, unable to hold back a smile as he couldn’t believe that they actually are on board with this. They both asked each other if they were ok with it, both acting mature about it, both are willing to give it a shot. 

‘How did I get so lucky?’

“Thank you” Keiji looking back and forth at them with a big smile, “thank you for giving this a shot.”

“Anything for you” Kuroo and Bokuto say in unison, Bokuto pulling him in for a kiss, then Kuroo pulling him away from Bokuto’s for a kiss as well. 

Isamu smiles and sits himself on his knees, letting out a small whine at the pain shooting throughout his body, “you all kiss” shoving Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s lips on his mother’s at the same time instead of pulling his mom back and forth. Isamu laughing his butt off as all three of their eyes bugged out of their heads, all of them snapping their heads to the small blond.

All blushing like crazy.

“You all kiss!”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Atsumu sat there in the back of the alleyway, having to have Daishou meet him there due to him having lack of transportation.

Daishou didn’t sound pleased on the phone.

Sounded quiet pissed.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, shaking and freezing his ass off, wondering what the hell was so urgent that he needed to talk to him about. He never responded to any of his messages or calls, but now all of a sudden he needed to talk. He didn’t say what, but that Osamu will be tossed if he doesn’t comply to his orders.

“Fucking shit it is too fuc-”

Shutting up when he heard the cock of a gun, the gun pressed right at the back of his head, “i-is a gun really necessary?”

Atsumu praying that he’s not going to get shot on the spot, really wanting to be with Nao before he dies.

“I call it safety measures” Daishou growls, “I’m pregnant and half blind, so let me do whatever the fuck I want.”

Atsumu raised his eyebrow when he heard ‘half-blind’, slowly turning his head around and his eyes widening at the amega, seeing a bandage over his left eye.

“What happened?”

“Not until you explain to me one thing” Daishou narrowing his eyes at him, “why on earth did you decide to threaten my client Tobio Kuroo with a court case?”

‘Oh shit.’

 

-Monday December 5th 4:00 P.M.-

 

Keiji was in the middle of feeding Sakura when he heard some chattering outside of his room, Isamu and Hikaru both sitting on either side of their mother watching cartoons on the TV. Both of them turned their heads to the door along with Keiji when they heard the chattering as well, both of them tilting their heads in confusion.

“What is that mom” Hikaru taking a drink of a milkshake that Kuroo got him and Isamu before he left for work, glad that his daddy is letting him eat to his hearts content.

“I don’t know” Keiji looking at the door with a raised eyebrow, feeling his two children pressing themselves up against their mother, the omega feeling so fucking guilty that his kids were scared of anything that they didn’t know who or what said noises are, instinctively holding Sakura up closer to him as she kept on sucking, “we should be fine.”

“So Junn isn’t going to come and get us” Hikaru leaning into his mother and hid most of his body under the blanket.

Isamu tensing up and staring at the door with wide eyes, not wanting to hide since it might be his daddy, but so scared of him at the same time that he didn’t know how to react. So he just froze up.

“Mr. Tooru said he won’t allow Junn to come near us sweetheart” Keiji replies to his scared son, remembering Tooru sounding very confident that he will get Junn’s ass tossed in jail, still seeing that manic look in his eyes that creeps out the omega, “he won’t come near us.”

“But what if he does” Hikaru’s voice shaking, huddling closer to Keiji.

“For some reason he does” Keiji replies, “then your daddy, Bokuto and I will do everything in our power to protect you, your brother and your sister.”

“Thank you mom” Hikaru says as he peaked at the door.

After a few more moments, and some others whining at each other, Keiji having a good idea of who these guys were from that as they all burst into the room. Oikawa kicking the door open in an over dramatic fashion, raising his hands in the air and shot some part poppers out with the biggest smile on his face, Nao on his shoulders wearing a party hat and a pair of large over sized glasses on his face, blowing into a kazoo and spraying silly string at his giggling best friends Isamu and Hikaru. Konoha diving under his legs and released some more party poppers. Bokuto and Kuroo popping jumping to either side of the brunette and released some more party poppers, both of them smiling brightly at their beautiful boyfriend and happy looking children. Sakura not even caring what all the racket was, giving a small jump, but she went back to eating and not crying like Keiji expected.

Keiji amused by this.

“Happy birthday to you” Semi started to sing as he wormed his way around the energetic and loud alphas, Tobio was carrying a large cake in his hands as he, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and Akinari all followed the blond omega while carrying a whole bunch of gifts and balloons, everyone started to sing along with him, Keiji jumping a bit in shock as he forgot today was his birthday, “happy birthday to you!”

Keiji trying to hard to not cry tears of joy, wondering to himself how in the hell he was getting so lucky to have these guys in his life.

Every single on of them have been amazing.

“Happy birthday dear Keiji and Sakura” Keiji smiling wider at the inclusion of his daughter, just now realizing just how close his and the small alpha’s birthdays are, Hikaru and Isamu eyeing the cake Tobio set on the counter, both of them drooling, “happy birthday to you!”

Nao blowing into the kazoo with every inch of his breath as everyone stopped singing, Tobio rubbing the side of his temples as Isamu laughs the small raven haired alpha.

“Are you done” Oikawa looking up at the small alpha in amusement, almost laughing at his fiance’s reaction and knew Nao had been blowing on the kazoo almost all day.

Nao puts the kazoo in his pocket and puts his small surgical mask over his mouth, “yep!”

“Oh guys you didn’t even have to do all this” Keiji adjusting Sakura’s head as she still ate, “really didn’t have to.”

“But we wanted to” Semi chuckles he walks up to Hikaru and picked up the small omega, the small omega smiling at the blond in front of him, “tell your momma she and your little sister deserves a nice small birthday party.”

“You really do mom” Hikaru offering some of his milkshake to Semi, the blond nodding in thanks and took a small sip, “happy birthday!”

“See, Hikaru agrees” Konoha calls out as he helps Tobio cut up and set out and cut up the cake, bumping his hip’s playfully against Tobio’s and whined when the omega punched his arms, “what is up with you and Semi and hitting me blueberry?”

Tobio smirking and punching him again, “how about you quit calling me blueberry.”

“Blueberry sounds adorable” Oikawa called out as he helped set the presents off to the side with Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and Akinari.

“If you want to call me that, then I’m cutting you off.”

“Come on” Oikawa whined as Kuroo playfully shoves the brunette and ruffles Nao’s hair as he walked by, “blueberry is!”

“My momma is not a blueberry” Nao popping the brunette on the top of his head.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow” Bokuto helping the poor brunette out and took Nao off of his shoulders, “are you still mad at me?”

“Yes” Nao sticking his tongue out, Oikawa sticking his tongue out at him too.

“Why’s he mad” Bokuto chuckles as he watched the two alphas with amusement.

Nao snapped his head, and without the slightest hesitation says on the top of his lungs, “MY SOFT BOOBIES!”

Kuroo narrowing his eyes at the brunette, Hikaru, who was now in Kuroo’s hold, was looking at his dad with confusion. Bokuto, Konoha, and Isamu start laughing their asses off. Akinari, Futakuchi, Semi, Iwaizumi and Keiji all face palm. Oikawa and Tobio’s faces both turning red with embarrassment.

“My mommy has soft boobies too” Isamu smiles as he looks at his mom burping his little sister, looking at the breast hanging out, Isamu pulling up his hospital gown to cover him up.

Nao looks over to Isamu and Keiji, “they big boobies like my momma’s!”

“Yeah, but they my boobies, so no touch” Isamu guarding Keiji’s breasts.

“Seriously what is up with you alpha’s and breasts” Semi snorts at the two small alphas.

All of the alpha’s except the children nervously chuckles, even Akinari and Futakuchi found breasts to be a bit endearing.

“They big” Isamu cheers.

“Soft” Nao chirps before letting out a sneeze.

“Bless you” Isamu smiles.

“Thank you!”

“You welcome” Isamu cheers, “they also squishy!”

“They look pretty!”

“I can take nap on them!”

“I get to hug them!”

“OOHHHH NAO I LEARN SOMETHING!”

Nao takes off his oversized glasses and looks at the blond with wide eyes, everyone in the room intrigued with the two small alphas conversation, “WHAT DID YOU LEARN?!”

“THAT YOU CAN DRINK OUT OF BOOBIES!”

Nao looked taken back by the piece of information, “REALLY?!”

Isamu nodded and pointed to his little sister, “SHE DRINK MILK OUT MOMMY’S BOOBY!”

Tobio groans and face palms, “damn it.”

Konoha snorted next to him and patted the top of his head, “he going to come for your boobs more huh?”

“Yeah” Tobio groans as he adjusted his bra, Konoha looking over at Semi and wondering how big the omega’s breasts will get whenever he gets pregnant, “what’s worse is that his favorite drink is milk.”

Konoha starts giggling, looking at the shocked alpha staring at Isamu with wide eyes, “oh you’re going to have so much fun handling him now.”

Tobio groaning in response.

Nao lets out a big gasp and squirmed in Bokuto’s hold, the white haired alpha setting Nao on the bed, the small raven haired alpha quickly crawling over to Isamu. 

“Does it taste good?!”

“You have to ask sissy!”

Nao makes himself at him on Keiji’s lap, looking up at Keiji with beaming eyes and a big smile, “may I talk to Sakura please?! I have to ask her a question!”

Keiji looks over to Tobio while he was walking over to them with a couple of plates of cake, “is it alright for him to hold the baby?”

“I mean he’s still feeling a little under the weather” Tobio handing some cake to Isamu and Hikaru in Kuroo’s hold, “but he loves babies and knows to be gentle with them, so it’s all up to you.”

Keiji smiles at the little boy, happy that Nao is there to help distract Isamu and is his best friend…...even if the topic of their conversation is about the milk in boobs, knowing how much the small blond needs a friend his age, “yes you can, make sure you keep your mask on so she doesn’t start getting sick, she will get VERY fussy if she does.”

“She will” Nao frowning as Keiji nodded, the small alpha saluting, “I promise to keep it on so she does not get sick!”

“Thank you” Keiji says as he pulls Sakura away from the chest, Nao sitting crossed legged and made sure to hold Sakura’s head up, the raven haired omega impressed that he didn’t need to guide Nao as he seemed to already have it down.

Keiji looked up at Tobio with a look of mild shock, “he’s already got it down.”

“He’s monkey see monkey do” Tobio looking at Nao hold Sakura and knows his son is smiling from ear to ear behind the surgical mask, “he likes to hang out with a friend I have at the playcare, and said friend is in the baby room half the time so Nao likes to hang out in there. Nao helps him in the room and knows how to help calm down a crying baby very well actually, I was sent videos of him comforting, playing and feeding them, and I will show you a picture of him holding his first baby later.”

“Oh, so he will be of great help when you have your baby” Keiji comments as he saw how proud Tobio looks at his son.

Tobio gave a small smile and nodded, “you be good Nao and help watch over Sakura while I help pass out more cake” kissing his, Sakura’s, Hikaru’s and Isamu’s forehead, Isamu blushing and purred in reaction. He then wrapped his arms around his small and swelled stomach and walked back over to the cake. 

Looking behind again to Nao, very happy he still has the small alpha in his life. Making him way more nervous about Nao spending time with Atsumu…...about him having to be with the blond who hurt him. Made him just want to hold Nao and Oikawa tight.

Oikawa walked over to him and made sure the door was shut, can tell something started to bother the younger man, pecking the omega’s cheek, “you’re a wonderful mother, he’s going to be an excellent alpha in the future and Atsumu isn’t going to change that.”

Tobio looking at him from the corner of his eyes with a small smile, “thank you.”

“No problem beautiful” kissing him on the forehead, the omega’s smile growing in reaction.

Kuroo seeing them, unable but to help but give a small smile at his brother’s.

“Do you know what sissy is going to say” Isamu asks Nao.

Nao smiles and nodded, “I do, I speak baby!”

Isamu looking at Nao in astonishment, Akinari and Futakuchi looking at the two of them in amusement, Akinari nodding in thanks when Semi walked over to him and handed him a drink.

“So Sakura” Nao looking down at the green curious eyes looking up at him, “down to business.”

Akinari unable to to hold it in as he did a spit take, getting the drink in Futakuchi’s face in reaction to Nao. Futakuchi whining at his uncle’s action, Oikawa snickering in reaction.

Sakura blinked up at Nao, Nao blinking back at her. The small alpha used his gloved hand and held one of her hands, the infant mustering up somewhat of a smile up at Nao and gave a small purr in reaction to the hand holding, Nao purring back. He leaned in and smelled Sakura a bit, not having to do much to take in the very nice and sweet scent of the tiny alpha, letting the infant sniff him back.

“Ok, I have a very important question” Nao says as Sakura continues to look into his dark blues eyes, “Isu and I want to know, does the milk taste good?”

Sakura blinking up at him.

“Do it taste good sissy” Isamu smiles as he leaned into his sister’s field of vision, Sakura looking at the both of them and made a soft cooing sound, Isamu looking at Nao, “what did she say?”

“Say it again Sakura” Nao says as he looks down at the tiny alpha, Hikaru even intrigued in the conversation as he took a bite of his cake, leaning himself against his father’s chest, Kuroo sitting on the edge of the bed with the small omega in his lap.

Sakura making another small cooing sound.

Nao gave a manic grin and looked over at his mom, “momma!”

Tobio looked at the small alpha as he leaned his head on the brunette’s shoulder, “what is it?”

“Sakura told me that booby milk tastes good!”

“I hope you know that this milk is for bubba” Tobio raising an eyebrow and lightly rubbing his stomach, feeling his little boy get happy at his mother’s touch.

Nao looked at his mother’s stomach, his breasts, then looked at his mother’s face, back to his mother’s breasts, at the stomach, then at his mom again, “I don’t think bubba will mind.”

Kuroo, Oikawa, Konoha and Bokuto all busted out laughing at the kid’s determination on the milk in his mother’s breast, Futakuchi dropping to the floor when Akinari looked like he was about to do another spit take. Semi had to turn away from everyone and hold himself back from laughing along with Keiji. Iwaizumi walking up to Tobio and softly patting his head, all the while Tobio is REALLY trying to understand his son and boobs.

“He’s you’re kid” Iwaizumi snorted as he pulled Tobio in for a small side hug.

“I know…..” punching Oikawa on the arm.

“OW” the brunette whined and snapped his head to the omega and his amused best friend, “what was that for, what did I do this time?!”

“I blame you.”

“For what?”

“For riling him up after he attacked you yesterday” Tobio narrowed his eyes a bit at his fiance, “now probably going to have to put lock up my breasts so he doesn’t try to taste and milk when I least expect it, because when he’s curious enough, he will go for it.”

Iwaizumi smirks and pinches Oikawa’s deadpan face, “awww, did someone get their ass kicked by a five year old again?”

Oikawa slapped his hand and Iwaizumi’s smirk grows, “NO!”

“Yes” Tobio says as he hands Futakuchi and Akinari, the two of them smiling and giving a small bow in thanks.

“Why don’t you have my back beautiful” Oikawa placing his hand over his heart over dramatically.

“Well you antagonized him” Tobio poking his forehead and grabbed two plates of cake, “placing your hand over my boob not even five seconds after I get him to calm down wasn’t the best idea.”

Oikawa crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted, “you spoil him.”

“Maybe” Tobio says as he shakes his butt at the alpha a bit as he walked away, Oikawa blushing a bit at the action and plugged his nose to prevent nose from bursting out. Iwaizumi face palmed as Tobio handed Semi and Konoha some cake, both of them smiling, and Konoha getting kicked by the raven haired omega as he called him ‘blueberry’ again.

“So Keiji” Semi looking over to the raven haired omega with a grin, Keiji narrowing his eyes at the small mischievous glint in his eyes as Konoha wrapped his arms around the omega in his lap, “figured out who you picked yet?”

Keiji blushed as he thought about what happened last night, how he ended up making out with the two alphas. All three of them together. He was genuinely surprised the two alphas both willingly kissed with each other while kissing him, he didn’t have a problem, if anything, it somewhat relaxes him since he thinks in a polyamorous relationship, everyone being intimate with each other was healthy and would make all three of them happy. He at least thinks so, and he had to admit to himself that it was a bit of a turn on for him to know that they were both kissing each other, how good both of their lips felt on his.

This is a new feeling for him…..he had to admit it to himself that it was a bit thrilling.

“I-I did” Keiji smiles with a big blush, looking at both Bokuto and Kuroo.

“About time” Konoha sang, “about fu-” 

“Not with children in the room” Semi scolded and shoved cake in his mouth.

“What are they talking about” Akinari asked Futakuchi as he watched the young mother, seeing him blush at the two alpha that held him when he was giving birth to Sakura.

“Keiji has a thing for those two” Futakuchi says as he pointed to the three, “they both like him back, and Keiji is having a hard time choosing.”

“Ohhh” Akinari smirks, “a little love triangle I see…...drama.”

“Don’t say that shit that Tooru does” giving his uncle an annoyed look.

“Not my intention Mr. Grumpy Pants” Akinari pinching his nephew’s cheek, Futakuchi giving out a small whine as he tries to get out of his uncle’s grip, “my bad that I used to be best friends with the guy, so some habits still stick after all these years.”

“How” Futakuchi raising an eyebrow at him as he took a drink.

“Believe it or not” Akinari swallowing a piece of cake, “he used to actually not be as crazy and sadistic as he is now; he actually used to be a nice guy.”

“What” Futakuchi not knowing how to take this piece of information.

“He did” Akinari sighs, “miss that nice side to him.”

“Soooooo whoooooo” Semi sings, really looking forward to seeing if that talk of a polyamorous relationship lead to anything.

Tobio, Oikawa and Iwaizumi all standing next to each other, all three of them staring intently at the omega laying in the bed.

“Well” gesturing to Tobio and Semi, “you know how I asked for your advice on doing a polyamorous relationship?”

Futakuchi, Akinari and Konoha’s eyes widen.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa snap their heads to Tobio, Oikawa speaking up, “you cheated didn’t you?”

Tobio smirked, “I didn’t cheat, he asked and I gave an honest answer.”

Both of the alphas narrowing their eyes at him.

Tobio and Semi say in unison, “yeah.”

“Well” grabbing both of the hands, all three of their faces red, “we’re a thing.”

Kuroo and Bokuto puffing their chests out in pride, both of them on cloud nine on calling the omega theirs. They both know that it will take some adjusting with the knowledge that they technically are in a relationship with each other, but they know they can work through that aspect when they go out on their first date soon.

Tobio held his hand out to both of the alphas, looking back and forth as his smirk grew wider. They both grumbled as they dug through their pockets and handed Tobio a hundred dollars each, handing it to the pregnant omega and both pouted. Konoha and Semi laughing at them.

“Yeah” Tobio kissed the money and stuck it his pocket, “thank you boys, you’re going to make Nao and the little guy” lightly patting his stomach, “very very happy.”

“What are you going to spend it on” Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow.

“Christmas and a nice dress that I haven’t worn yet to your families Christmas dinner” Tobio responds with a smile as he sticks the money in his pocket, “I’ve worn everything Daishou’s gotten me, and Daishou preaches to me to wear something different every time I go out on the dates.”

“You cheated beautiful” Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No I didn’t” Tobio says as he looks at Kuroo, smiling as he sees a lot of light in his eyes again when Konoha, Semi, Futakuchi and Akinari came to congratulate them, knowing that Kuroo was never truly the same after Keiji was the same. He’s seeing that smile again, seeing that twinkle in his eyes every time Keiji did something. He then looked at Bokuto and loved seeing him light up, his bright smile has never left his face when he entered the room, knowing that Keiji will be a good omega for him just like the omega is good for his brother.

Plus he knows that if two alphas can share an omega and not kill each other in the end, it would be his loyal and loving brothers.

“I just know my brothers well” Tobio saying as he looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “I know they can do it.”

Iwaizumi gave the younger man a smile and wrapped an arm around the omega, “you really do care about them.”

“What made you think I don’t” Tobio giving him a confused look.

“Oh I know didn’t hate him, you strike me as someone that will avoid being around someone you hate” Tobio nodding in agreement to that statement, “it’s just over half the time you and your brother are nagging and getting into each others faces, and you and Bokuto just seem to not mix well personality wise, so I thought for a bit that you just tolerated him…..but you honestly saw it coming did you?”

“I did” Tobio chuckles, didn’t know that’s he and his brothers came off…..knowing that he was going to have to work on that, “I just wanted my brother and Bokuto to have someone to be with, I’ve been trying to get those two to stop trying to take care of me, that I’m not the more extremely damaged fourteen year old who almost killed himself” Oikawa giving the omega a sad smile and wrapped his an arm around his waist, Iwaizumi and Oikawa holding him tightly, “they’ve both been through a lot and they need to fucking relax and be with someone, and someone like Keiji is one I have no problem with since I know Keiji is a genuine and has a good heart. I wouldn’t be able to stand and see the two of them with a vindictive bitch. They all deserve to relax and be with each other, have a nice large family and all that fun jazz.”

“You’re a good brother” Oikawa smiles and kisses his forehead, Iwaizumi ruffling his hair, “even though I hate that you got my mon-”

“That you were most likely going to be spending on me and my child” Tobio raising an eyebrow at him with an amused smile.

“HA” Iwaizumi flicking Oikawa on the forehead.

Oikawa groaning in reaction, “god you’re right you annoying omega.”

“Well you make yourself obvious you goofy alpha” Tobio responds.

As Oikawa was about to respond, Kuroo came running up and hugging the omega, Tobio almost instinctively pushing him back, but hugged him back as he knew his brother was just excited. He all touchy feely when he’s in a super good mood, so he accepts it. Kuroo lets go of him and Bokuto scoops in for a hug as well, Tobio really surprised with he’s not pushing both of the alphas off of him.

“You sly omega” Kuroo setting his hands on his hips, smirking at his little brother as Bokuto pulls away, “you’re the one who brought up the idea of a polyamorous relationship.”

“He asked and that’s how it felt” Tobio grunted as he tried to bite back a smile, “and that’s how I felt.”

“You really are amazing” Kuroo about to hug time, Tobio seeing it in time and placed his hand on his forehead, Kuroo reaching and only hugging the air, “oh come on little brother!”

“One free hug” Tobio says, “I’m glad you’re happy, so in appreciation on me helping, don’t hug me.”

“Someone is grumpy” Oikawa smirking at his fiance, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Bokuto all smirking and staring at the omega they have surrounded, all coming up with the same idea, “looks like someone really needs a HUG.”

Tobio slowly backing up as the four of them slowly creep closer to him while wriggling their fingers, all wearing mischievous smiles. 

“Don’t you assholes think about it” Tobio grabbing a plate of cake, getting ready to use it.

“But beautiful” Oikawa sings as he inches closer, “no need to be grumpy!”

Oikawa lunging to try and hug him first, Tobio not hesitating to slam the cake in his face, but Kuroo took advantage if his little brother’s distraction and hugged him again. Tobio squirmed in his hold, glad that Kuroo was being mindful of his son inside of him, getting annoyed and somewhat happish feeling, this being the kind of crap he hand his brother used to do all the time when they were younger. Iwaizumi and Bokuto both lung in and hug him as well, Oikawa licking some of the frosting off of his lips and squatted on the floor, hugging both of his fiance’s legs.

“Get off of me you assholes” Tobio trying to punch and kick them…...trying since the alpha’s are holding down his arms and legs.

“But we love you” Bokuto cheers.

“Embrace our friendship” Iwaizumi laughs.

“Blueberry” Konoha deciding to join in and join the dog pile hugs on and annoyed omega.

“I hate you guys!”

“But we all love you” they all say in unison.

“UHHHHH!”

Akinari, Futakuchi and Semi watching the madness with amusement

Keiji could see Nao wanting to join in and protect his mom, picking up his daughter and winking at him, “go save your momma, little bubba and your boobies.”

Nao beaming up at him and nodded his head, sprinting off of the bed and started to attack all of them as much as he could, all the adult alphas all all starting to shout in pain at the quick and ready to protect his momma, brother and boobies. Tobio then laughing at their misery. Semi and Futakuchi both laughing their asses off at the madness the five year old was causing. Akinari genuinely impressed and a little freaked out at how dangerous that kid seemed to be, but damn he would be lying to himself if he didn’t think all these adult alphas are getting their asses handed to them by a five year old. 

He walked over to Keiji as he let Hikaru, who was sitting next to him, cradle his little sister, the tiny omega beaming down as Sakura was seeming to really love attention from her oldest brother. Keiji letting Isamu lay on him and let him lay his head on his chest, the small blond upset that he can’t help Nao due to his injuries.

“Happy birthday Keiji and congratulations on your relationship” Akinari smiles as he sat himself in the empty chair next to the bed, looking and grabbing Isamu’s non-damaged hand, “how are you doing little buddy?”

Isamu clenching onto the man that helped him and his family, “I tired.”

“Is his injuries still bothering him” Akinari looking at Keiji with a frown.

“Yeah” Keiji nodded with a sigh as he ran a hand through the small alpha’s hair, “the nurses should be coming in here not too long from now to check up on him, medicine should be wearing off on him real soon.”

Akinari nodded and rubbed his thumb along Isamu’s hand, the small alpha’s pouty face looking a lot like Hisahito’s when he was little, the alpha forcing himself to stay composed, looking over at Hikaru, “Hikaru.”

The small omega turning his head to Akinari with a shy smile, “hi Akinari.”

Akinari giving the small boy a smile, “you eating lots of food?”

Hikaru beaming and nodded his head up and down, “I sure am, daddy has told me I can eat all I want because I have been a good boy!”

Akinari chuckles and was glad to hear that, thanking god that Kuroo was nothing like his brother and Junn, thinking it was a ‘smart’ idea to starve their children for stupid fucking reasons, “that’s good sweetheart, I’m glad that you, Isamu, your momma and Sakura can get to eat all you want now.”

Hikaru’s smile growing wider and looked down at Sakura, “we get to eat what we want!”

Sakura making cooing sounds in response.

“Thank you” Keiji saying to the alpha, Akinari looking at him, “thank you for stopping and helping us out, because I don’t know what would have happened if we were left there….” wiping away a tear, “…..I don’t know if Sakura would have made it in all honesty if you didn’t stay to help me through it all.”

“It’s not a problem” Akinari giving a soft smile to the young mother, “to me, anyone should stay to help someone who’s in need and I love to help, so no need to thank me.”

“But you di-”

“Keiji I did it out of the goodness of my heart” Akinari interrupts with a small chuckle, “no need to thank me, but I do have a purpose to come and talk to you other then just make sure you and your sweet kids are ok.”

Keiji nodded, wondering what the alpha was wanting to talk to him about, “oh, what would that be?”

“I was wondering, since I know there is no way in hell that you’re going to live in that house” Keiji nodding yes to the statement, “do you and the kids have a place to stay after you leave here after a few more days?”

Keiji felt stupid for not thinking about that, starting to internally panic that he and his three children won’t have a place to stay. Everyone one of his friends are either unable to provide him a place to stay, place is too small, he didn’t want to intrude…...there were just so many things not in his favor with his small family. He knows there is an option for a homeless shelter; Kuroo, Tobio and their mother stayed in one for a short period of time until Kenma and his parents took them in. Kuroo said it wasn’t too bad, but it was intimidating for him and his little brother since their mother had to leave them on their own while she worked two to three jobs to help get them a new house, Kuroo and Tobio never leaving each others sight in a building of strange adults when they were six and seven.

“I-I really don’t” Keiji pinching the bridge of his nose, “god I’m so stupid to not think of that.”

“No you’re not” Akinari scolded, Keiji jumping at the sharp tone, “you’ve been having to deal with a lot with your children and the divorce and custody battle, I was wanting to ask before I offer up.”

Keiji raising an eyebrow, “what do you mean by ‘offering up’?”

“Well, you and I know somewhat know each other” Akinari starts off, Keiji feeling like he knows where this is leading to, but didn’t want to make an assumption and nodded for him to continue, “and I talked to my Iwa and Kenji about you and the kids, and I want to ask you something really important.”

Keiji gulped, “which is?”

“I talked with my husband to make sure he’s one hundred percent fine with it” Akinari starting to get a little giddy, “would you and your sweet and adorable children like to come stay with me?”

Keiji tearing up, “oh no, I can’t ask you of such of a task, you do-”

He placed a finger to his lips to politely quiet him, “Keiji, I’m doing this because I want to, I really want to provide your small family in my huge mansion that is only occupied by my husband and I. And if you need someone to babysit, I can watch the little ones while you go work, even if you decide to not work anymore I wouldn’t give a damn, my husband and I make plenty of enough of money for you to be with your kids and pay for food for you and your bunch, and more in case you and your two alphas want to make more babies while you stay with me” winking at the blushing omega, “because I have a feeling your going to get pregnant again very soon.”

Keiji blushing even harder, even though he really didn’t feel like getting pregnant for a while…..he wasn’t going to deny that comment. It can easily happen with two boyfriends now.

Akinari chuckles at the easily embarrassed omega, thinking that it was going to be fun teasing him if he agrees to live in his home, “but seriously, work or not, I don’t give a shit. What I want is for you your bunch to be safe and sound. I live in a mansion, so it will be more than big enough for your kids and your kids friends” pointing with his thumb to Nao, Tobio holding onto Nao by one of his legs as he finally got him off of almost all of the alphas, Iwaizumi being the only one to avoid the small alpha’s wrath, “to come in and play and chill out, the mansion is not too far from the hotel and I have multiple cars for you to use at any point you want to take the kids out or work. I will even lend you money whenever you want and you don’t have to pay me back. You will be living with me free of charge.”

All of this sounds like heaven at the moment, but he didn’t want to take advantage of the alpha, “are you sure, I mean my kids and I don’t really have any clothes since their at the house….and I really don’t want to go back there.”

“You won’t have to” Akinari nodding, “I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you going back, so my husband and I can grab clothes and any other items that belong to you and the kids. We will all take a day to go shopping to get you some more clothes, food, toys and all that fun jazz.”

“So you’re being serious?”

Akinari nodded, “yes I am sweetheart, you and your small bunch have been through enough and will be going through some more stress for the divorce and custody nonsense, I’m about to start begging young man, because I will feel very uncomfortable with you being out on your own through this rough time.”

Keiji really felt like he was being loved. 

Everyone was being good to him, he was being offered a nice home and he didn’t have to have the added stress of worrying, now he didn’t have to have Bokuto, Kuroo, Tobio and the others worry for him all that much right now.

Smiling at the thought.

But then it hit him.

“When is the earliest you can go over to my house?”

“As early as tonight.”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything sweetheart” Akinari smiles.

“I have a pet owl that is blind that I keep in the house” Keiji says, wondering how well his girl was doing without him around, “and I know she’s in her cage in my house, I was wondering if you can get her as soon as you can…...if you allow pets in your home.”

“A pet owl huh, that does explain the owl cake” Akinari chuckles, finding the omega’s apparent love for owls adorable, “but I allow animals of all kinds as long as they don’t kill me, so I will check and grab her for you.”

Keiji gives a small and thankful smile, wondering how lucky he is. This is the best birthday he’s ever had in years, losing his virginity to Kuroo, minus being taken away from him, still being in the number one spot in terms of birthday gifts. Thankful that he’s surrounded by amazing people and his children that mean the world to him.

“Thank you.”

 

-Sunday December 11th 2:00 P.M.-

 

Semi pouted as Konoha set him on the couch, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he wasn’t too happy.

“Oh come on Semi” Konoha whines as he rolls up his sleeves of his sweatshirt, the omega having to do everything he can to not ogle at them, Tendou not too far behind the blond alpha with an annoyed look as he carried a couple of big boxes, leaning against the wall connecting to the store, “don’t get upset with me, you’re back is killing you and you refuse to take your pain medication that the doctors want you to take a couple times a day” Tendou raising an eyebrow at that knowledge, “and I don’t want you to lift so much as a finger.”

“But I feel like dead weight if I don’t help” Semi grumbles as he looked around the house, thinking to himself that this is most likely the last he’s even going to be in here, “plus we’re getting my stuff, I think the least I can do is grab something instead of leaving you two to do all the heavy lifting.”

“Eita” Tendou groans, “quit being stubborn and let Konoha and I handle this, you shouldn’t be moving around much to begin with.”

Looking very guilty as he said this.

Konoha purses his lips and lets go of what was going to fly out of his mouth, just glad that he and HIS omega can get this done, glad that he had the day off of work to help his omega get his stuff. He knew in some ways this was going to be very hard for him, not the fact that he’s going to miss Tendou, just all the memories that the two of them shared. He knows his omega was going to some home and be depressed, he knew that Semi was going to be doing a lot of self blaming; why couldn’t he have fought less…..blame himself for the loss of Kazue because of his aggressive attitude on not wanting to take any shit from the red head.

And he will be right there holding him, telling him everything was going to be ok.

He wasn’t going to leave him.

He will be with Semi no matter what and will give him the children he desires.

“So come on doll” place a kiss on his forehead, “just let yourself be able to lay back and relax while I carry your stuff to Tendou’s truck, which as much as I don’t want to say, we should be grateful that he’s using to help us out.”

“But I feel useless not doing something” Semi groans as he leaned his head back, continuing to groan while Konoha gave him an amused stare.

“Fine fine you can help” Semi snapping his head up with a smile, Konoha holding a finger up, “but with small stuff.”

Semi narrowed his eyes a bit, “what, so you’re saying that I’m not strong.”

Konoha snorted, “doll, if there is one thing that I know one hundred percent, is that you could kick my ass if you really wanted to.”

Semi couldn’t help but give an amused smile, “is that so” leaning up and brushed his lips up against ear and whispered, “if I can recall, you really know how to give it to me.”

Konoha smirking.

“And your really know how to give it to me good” Semi purrs as he lightly traced his tongue along the alpha’s ear, Konoha unable to hold back a grin at his horny omega, “all nice and rough, really know how to punish me.”

“So I will take that as a sign that yo want some sex after we’re done?”

“Very much so” Semi placing a small kiss and lightly nipped his earlobe, Konoha giving out a small gasp, “it’s very lonely while I’m laying at home while you’re at work.”

“Awww you needed me yesterday” Konoha purrs as he placed another kiss on the omega’s forehead, Semi nodding, “you should have told me and we could’ve done a quickie before Akinari picked us up to visit Keiji.”

“I didn’t want to rush you” Semi smiles as he leans up a bit and kissed the blond on the lips, Semi not knowing why, but he’s suddenly becoming extremely horny. Happened to him not too long after he and the alpha finished eating breakfast the day before, the alpha being the first one to wake up, despite the alpha being the one to drunk and used whatever energy he had to make sure that he was being pleasured. Making him breakfast and fed him on the couch, his need to have the alpha in him hitting him the moment he kissed him goodbye and headed off to work. Now he was really needing the alpha to fuck him on the spot, a little embarrassed that he leaking from the thought of the alpha on top of him again. He knew he wasn’t going into heat, if he were, he would be in a grate deal of pain right now, so he just didn’t know what to think of it…..not that he was going to complain about it.

He knew Konoha wasn’t going to.

“Now Semi, you can pick up small stuff” Konoha saying as he pulls away from the kiss, “because I don’t want you to strain yourself, especially since you don’t want to take the pills” looking at the omega with a raised eyebrow, “which I’m curious as to why.”

‘Don’t tell him’ the voice inside practically screamed, ‘he will run away from you and you will be out on your own again!’

‘He will think you’re crazy!’

‘You’re crazy!’

‘Who would want you with you?!’

‘He will leave you the second he learns.’

“It’s nothing, I just don’t like the taste” Semi giving him a forced smile, knowing the alpha well enough and by the look on his face, that he didn’t believe him, “they make me feel all weird and sleepy.”

Not taking a single one since the nearly a month before he left the hospital. He could feel his urges coming back the moment the doctors shoved those pills down his throat, remembering the dangerously addicting feeling of them, how much they made the pain go away whenever Konoha wasn’t there. They made the lonely days while the alpha had to go back to work more bearable, and took a little more than the actual dosage here and there when he managed to pick pocket the doctors while he asked for their hug in a crying fit. He forced himself to stop because he would look at Konoha’s smiling face, and make him feel guilty as hell for succumb to the dangerous habit that he worked too hard to fall back into, hiding whatever pills they handed him under his tongue, knowing that they didn’t bother to check if he actually took it since he was so compliant all the other days before. He had the pill popping problem since the age of twelve when Manabu and the caregivers shoved down his throat after a beating, miscarriage, premature birth, and sometimes his alpha at the time shoving some down his throat to get him to stop crying since it annoyed him, and easily fuck him when he didn’t want to here Semi cry about how sorry he is for unable to provide a baby. He knew this from the cum and blood that would run down his leg every time he woke up from the dreamless night.

He quickly became best friends with the pills to cope, even resorting to desperate measures to some dirty minded alphas to get his fix.

He didn’t want to go back to that again.

But damn it he had to admit it to himself that breaking the habit is so fucking hard, he depended on those pills for so long. 

He was scared of disappointing Konoha.

“Semi, why does it seem like you’re not telling the truth with me” Konoha frowns as he caressed the omega’s cheek, seeing the omega holding back, seeing his eyes get a little glassy and knowing that was him trying to hold back from crying, “you can trust me if something is really bothering you.”

“I know” Semi smiles as he cupped the alpha’s cheeks and brought him down for a soft kiss, needing to remind himself that he’s nowhere near the school, telling himself that Tooru wasn’t going to drag him back to the school…..really not wanting to be taken away from Konoha and the amazing friends he’s made all, “please don’t worry about me and just help me out with my stuff.”

Konoha wanted to keep questioning him, knowing the omega is hiding something. He knows that look in his eyes when he holding back, his piercing brown eyes aren’t so intense, can see the eyes lightly shaking back and forth, see that he’s not all there. How he will plaster on a smile when he wants to avoid something, never wanting to talk about his problems. But at this point he just wants the omega to stay relaxed and as happy as he can be, he will make a point to ask the omega about it soon.

He kissed the omega again, both of them feeling the bit of tension in their bodies go away, both glad that they have each other. He pulls away to see a small blush on Semi’s face, still thinking it was extremely cute how he still blushes when they kiss each other.

“You can grab pictures and light stuff that you want” Tendou says as he eyes the omega suspiciously, knowing all too well about Semi’s habits, “Konoha and I will be walking around if you need us to help you with anything” walking out the door to place the boxes he has in his hands in his vehicle.

“Like he said” pecking the omega’s lips and a quick hug before he stood up, “call on me if you need anything” grabbing and pecking the omega’s knuckles, really wanting Semi to know that he loves and will be there for him.

Semi smiling gratefully at him and kissed the alpha’s knuckles in return, “I will.”

Both of them really not wanting to let each other go.

Konoha reluctantly let go of his hand and walked over the stairs, slapping the mental image of Semi laid out on the floor all bloodied and bruised up out of his head. He really wanted to attack the red head, but for Semi’s stress levels, and for the fact that he’s just happy that the omega is with him now, and sadly not Kazue…...but they can make Kazue again. 

That he can promise to do for Semi.

He gave Semi a smile and walked up the stairs, leaving Semi to sit on the couch alone. This being way too familiar when he sleeps out on the couch after the majority of his and Tendou’s fights, jumping as he remembered that he wants his blanket that he always keeps down here, grunting and ignored the pain in his back as he stood himself up, limping over to the end of the couch and pulled on the small table with dying flowers on it. Semi rolled his eyes, not at all surprised that Tendou wouldn’t bother to try and take care of them.

“Typical” Semi grumbles, aggravated since he was always able to keep them all taken care of, always growing and full of life. Having plants and flowers was his way to somewhat cope with the loss of his many…...many children, looking around the house and feeling a little embarrassed about how much he had sitting and hanging around the house. 

That’s when it hit him, he still has his journals in here down here on the first floor, keeping said journals to keep out of Tendou’s hands as he kept most of his thoughts and the list of his babies names. Tendou made him go to therapy after the loss of their girl…..due to him not having a good handle on his pill popping habit. He bent down to grab his favorite brown and red blanket, loving the texture and made some of the nights spent on the couch somewhat bearable since the heat that emits off of it feels like someone’s body heat. He set it on the couch and limped over to the kitchen, leaning himself on the counter and slowly lowered himself down, grunting a bit in pain. He sat on his knees and leaned his head against the cabinet door, face contorting in pain and took deep breaths, trying to will himself to not cry out in pain; last thing he needs is to worry Konoha even more about him.

He took another deep breath and opened the cabinet door, smiling as he saw his lovely homemade cleaning supplies, taking in the scent off of them, knowing he was taking these home with him and hope Konoha likes the scent that he can provide for the house. But before he does that, he leans forward with gritted teeth, trying so hard to not cry out in pain, his hand touching the back of the cabinet and patted the annoyingly dusty wood, sighing in relief when he saw felt the three journals he’s kept since he was forced to go to therapy that one day. He didn’t bother going back after that, feeling like he was being constantly judged by the look in the woman’s eyes, hating to tell a random stranger that he’s an awful omega for not being able to provide children like he was bred to do. She would ask him what does he mean that he’s bred for?

To which he told her none of her fucking business, and then walked out of the building.

He hated how much a fit the red haired alpha threw, hearing how he was going to drag Semi’s ass back over there if he didn’t. Semi begged and begged, Tendou threatening to break up with him at that point, freaking Semi out so much that he did the one thing he knew he was somewhat good at in his life, and that was the ability to know how to pleasure an alpha. How desperate he was that he made sure that Tendou came for him multiple times, riding him, dancing for him, letting the alpha plow him into the bed and hit him while he was at it. Letting the alpha take his frustrations out on him, Semi remembering how he became pregnant again as a result of the hours filled of aggressive and abusive sex.

He pulled the books up against his chest, blinking back the tears of his desperate behavior to not be abandoned, remembering that at that point that he told the alpha that he would kill himself if he were to leave. He knew that wasn’t the right behavior now, but when he was younger…..he obviously didn’t know how to handle rejection, not wanting to be lonely and nowhere else to go. Semi took a deep breath and gave his head a small shake, wanting to wipe away the image of himself looking at himself in the mirror with bloodshot eyes, calling himself worthless over and over again…..and Tendou walking outside to go to for a walk while he broke down. Semi touched his cheek and realized he was crying a bit, wiping the tears as best as he could with his long sleeved sweater, trying to will himself to not breakdown, still having it drilled in his brain that he’s not allowed to cry, that he has no right as he’s supposed to lay on his back and take it, that he looked pathetic when he did.

“I’m not there anymore” he mutters to himself as he sets his journals in a basket that was in the cabinet, grabbing his cleaning supplies, “I’m Eita Semi, I’m twenty-three years old, I’m with Akinori Konoha. I’m in a loving relationship with him, I’m not with the alpha anymore, I’m not forced to sleep with all those alphas ever again…….” sniffing and wiped away the remaining tears and placed the remaining cleaning supplies in his basket, “…….Tooru is not going to take me back there…..”

Clenching onto the basket, really hoping that it wasn’t the case.

Hoping Tooru would only do one thing for him at this point, and that was for him to let him meet his father. Just let him meet him and yell at him for the nightmare induced hell that he went through, give him an answer why…...why just leave him like that?

Why did he never bother to at least write to him?

Was the training really necessary for him to go through?

Why him?

He was told that he has an older brother and sister, what made him so ‘special’?

He never understood, and the more he questioned it to himself, the more he wanted to strangle Tooru for answers. To tell him like he did when he was younger that everything was going to be ok, that he would be demanding to meet him. Tooru has always told him he was a man of his word, and he’s followed and backed up that claim. He says he not going to punish him for something, he never did. He promised he would always bring him outside snacks when he came to see him, he always did. Said that the fourteen year old alpha that assaulted and nearly raped him when he was ten years old, said that he wasn’t going to let him go near him again, and Semi never saw the alpha again. He was promised so many things to the omega, promises that he never broke.

He promised as soon as he was out of the school, he would be taken to meet his father…….he was going to make sure Tooru keeps that.

He grabs one of his journals, the very first one he wrote in and opened to the very end of it, taking a couple of the pictures out of it and looked at them. He had many more that Tooru took pictures of, but these two were particularly his favorites; the first one he looked at was of his mother. He was the spitting image of him, the only difference feature wise was their eyes, his mother having golden eyes. And Semi just taking a wild stab at this point that he has his father’s brown eyes, his mother was said to be about twenty years old and a month pregnant with him at the time, giving the picture a seductive smile as he was doing his dance routine. Tooru said that he took pictures of all the omegas, all of the betas and alphas staff, kind of like a way to check up with progress. But his mother looked so happy and full of life, Semi betting that dancing was the only way for his mother to truly be himself and free, Semi knowing that feeling. He looks so beautiful, so graceful, so much full of light…...he wished he could’ve met him.

From what he heard about him, he was told all the time how great his mother was, how much of perfect omega he was. So smart, seductive and willing to please. Saying that he was among the most popular of all the omegas being used to breed. He was given the exact same name as his mother for a reason, hoping that he would be the next great Eita Semi. That he would be perfect like his mother. And he was doing great at that…...up until the day he met his alpha.

Then everything just went downhill.

The next picture was of him and Tooru taking a selfie. He was five years old and Tooru looked young and full of a life, Semi doesn’t think he ages since he never seemed to change…...the only difference was him becoming a lot more muscular. He still doesn’t think the alpha ages, because he still looks young and fit since the last time he saw him. Semi smiling brightly at the camera, his big brown innocent eyes bright and full of life, looking exactly like his mom, with a lollipop in his mouth. Tooru holding out the camera and kissing the omega’s cheek, both of them looking so happy and back at a time where he didn’t hate everything and everyone.

‘I wonder if Tooru will still treat me with love and understanding?’

“Eita.”

Semi jumped a bit and shoved the pictures back in his journal, stuffing it in the basket, snapping his head around to see Tendou. The red haired alpha looked down at the omega with his hands on his hips with a raised eyebrow, Semi raising an eyebrow back at him.

Knowing exactly why the alpha looked annoyed with him.

“So?”

“So what” Tendou grunts, “so you’ve been hiding the journals in there this whole time?”

“Yes” Semi growls, “I’m not a fan of people who snoop through my shit when I tell them not to, so I put it in a place where you hardly even go into.”

“Sneaky and irritating.”

“Still none of your business” Semi glaring at him as he sets the basket on the counter, grabbing onto the counter for support to help pull himself up, Tendou walking up to him to him, the omega immediately slapping his hands away from him, “I don’t want you to touch me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you Eita.”

“You’ve said that to me so many fucking times that it makes me want to punch you and your lying ass” Semi gasping as he finally stood up, wincing as he leaned against the counter, “so please spare me the sob story of how much you give a damn.”

“Because I do give a damn despite all the shit you and I have gone through” Tendou replies and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you and I had been dating between six…..sevenish years, and if it were up to me we would still be together trying to work shit out.”

That pissed Semi off.

“You really think I would want to be with you after lying to me after all these years about, how you don’t even want a family when I desperately want one” Semi growls at the equally aggravated red head, the two of them still having a lot of pent up aggression towards each other, “you took my baby away from me, and that is something I can never forgive.”

“You don’t have to keep shoving that in my face” Tendou grumbles.

“Well I will keep doing so since I love the shit out of t-”

“You love the shit out of the child, you’ve been protecting since day one, how much the baby means to you and how you can’t live without the baby” Tendou finishing out the omega’s sentence, Semi tensing up, not realizing how much he repeats himself and placed his hands over his stomach, wishing he could feel Kazue’s…...anyone of his babies happiness right now, “having a family is your destiny, you will have baby someday, that you will prove everyone who doubts you wrong.”

Semi suddenly starting to feel very insecure…….not realizing that he’s made the declaration more than once. He knew he said it at least once on the first day he met Konoha, but he didn’t know he you say these things to Tendou.

“Semi those pills made you either go to sleep for hours on end and become an empty walking shell, or you would scream and shout depending on which ones you decided to take and if you decided to take alcohol with them that day” Tendou says, reading the confusion and shock on his ex’s face, “especially when you would take alcohol with the pills, you get loud and violent, and you can’t stop screaming about your hatred for omegas who can have babies because you were so goddamn jealous.”

Semi started to shake and tear up again, “you’re…..you’re lying.”

“Why would I lie about something about that” Tendou pulling out his phone and flipped through his videos, “the first time you did it, I didn’t have any video since it was so out of nowhere, I came home from work and you were just lying on the couch with nothing but a big t-shirt and nothing else. Holding a bottle of jack and kept spilling it out on the floor, attacking me as soon as I came home and accused me of cheating on you, how I’m getting another omega pregnant in spite of you. You couldn’t make up your mind on wanting to kick my ass and wanting to fuck me, screaming how much you hate everything and everyone, and that you would go out of your way to steal someone elses baby and pretend it was yours just to make me pleased with you, I just ended up fucking you so you wouldn’t go off and do something crazy and possibly fulfill that dark promise with the crazed look you were giving me.”

Semi shook even more, really starting to feel more like shit. Not remembering any of that, but then again with the dangerous combinations he let himself get into to cope with the outside world that he had no experience in, and not having a baby when all he saw was everyone around him having them drove him a bit insane. Hell when he first met Tobio, he couldn’t deny how much he immediately felt jealous of him when he heard that the younger man has a five year old, even contemplated if it was worth being friends with a younger, beautiful and able to have children omega. But he felt so bad for Tobio on selling himself that he ignored his jealousy, and as much as he’s still envious of him, he’s glad that they’re best friends. But would Tobio stay friends with him after learning just how fucked up he is?

Would Keiji?

Would Konoha even want him and his crazy ass?

“So I decided to have my camera ready every time I came home just in case” Tendou frowning, looking at the broken omega with nothing but sorrow, he wasn’t trying to intentionally make the omega feel bad, but the omega needed to be faced with the fact that he could easily start the self destructive path he went down years ago, and as much as he’s jealous of Semi’s and Konoha’s relationship…...he still considers the blonds to be good people and needed Semi to not fuck anything up with Konoha, “and I prayed that every time I walked into the house that you would be smiling or sleeping, just you being happy. But that didn’t happen every time” walking up to Semi and leaned against the counter and held the phone up to Semi.

Semi looking away in reaction.

“Semi please watch” Tendou sighed as he held the phone out in front of his face.

“Why do I need to be reminded of the shit person that I am” Semi letting tears roll down his cheeks, “I already feel like crap for not having better self control when we first got together.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel like the worst person in the world” Tendou frowns as Semi begrudgingly looks over at the phone, “I just need you to see so you don’t try the same shit with Konoha.”

Semi bit his bottom lip and croaked, “I don’t want him to leave me.”

“Then watch.”

Against his better judgment, he looked at the phone as Tendou pressed play.

 

-Flashback-

 

Tendou walked in the house with the his phone already recording, really hoping that he’s doing it for no reason and he and Semi can just have a nice dinner. Unlocking the front door, not opening it yet and pressed his ear against the door, wanting to know is he can hear any crying, laughter, screaming or just plain silence. He was hoping for laughter or silence, either happy or sleeping.

Sad that he’s even having to do this in the first place.

He heard a big crashing sound, hearing the omega start balling his eyes out. Tendou’s eyes widening at that and slammed the door open, heart pounding and freaking out when he saw Semi hunched over and hugging his stomach, the omega standing in the middle of a trashed house. 

“Eita” Tendou croaked, not knowing how Semi was even capable of this destructive chaos, the omega always so put together and a bit of a clean freak to the outside world, when all in reality Semi is a broken eighteen year old who seemed to have suffered way more than Tendou can understand, “what did you do?”

Semi snapped his head to the red haired alpha, Tendou knowing he was out of it again, that any rational thinking is out the window. Seeing his pupils dilated so much that you couldn’t see his pupils anymore, eyes bloodshot, his blond hair sticking out in every direction, wearing a short and strapless skin tight black dress. Lips quivering a he just stared at Tendou with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong Eita” Tendou says as he drops his bag to the floor, slowly walking himself over to the omega, Semi eyeing the alpha as he walked closer and closer to him, “babe, I can’t help you feel better until you tell me what’s upsetting you.”

More tears poured down Semi’s cheeks, “why don’t y-you love me?”

“What on earth are you talking about” Tendou questions as he stood in front of the out of touch omega, “of cou-”

Semi punching him in the face, “YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR!”

“Why would I lie to you about that” Tendou trying to be as patient with the omega as possible, rubbing his jaw at the powerful punch, “I love you s-”

“STOP LYING TO ME YOU CHEATING BASTARD” Semi screeching at him as he laid another punch on him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into the antique shelf they had, glass shattering everywhere, Tendou letting out a shout of pain as he could feel himself bleeding from the cuts he received from the glass, Semi not wasting any time and started to kick him repeatedly, “YOU’RE A GOD DAMN LIAR, YOU SLEPT WITH THAT WHORE I USED TO WORK WITH, YOU FUCKED AND WANTED KIDS WITH THAT FUCKING BITCH BECAUSE I CANT FUCKING DO SO, YOU FUCKING PIG!”

“I DON’T KNOW WHO IN THE HELL YOU’RE EVEN TALKING ABOUT” Tendou shouts as he tries to get out away from the wrath of the omega, gritting his teeth and trying to avoid attacking the omega kicking him, “I DIDN’T CHEAT ON YOU!”

“QUIT LYING TO ME” Semi cries as he just didn’t stop kicking, “I SEE YOU EYEING ALL THOSE FUCKING SLUTS, HOW MUCH PRETTIER THEY ARE THAN ME, HOW THEY DON’T HAVE ALL THESE FUCKING STRETCH MARKS ALL OVER THEIR BODIES, HOW MUCH MORE YOUNGER AND FUCKABLE THEY’RE THAN ME” dropping to his knees and grabbing the alpha’s hand and stuck it under his dress, shoving the alpha’s hands on his hard cock as he kept on crying, “PLEASE FUCK ME, MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I’M STILL GOOD ENOUGH!”

“BUT YOU’RE MORE THAN GOOD ENOUGH” Tendou shouts as he tackles the omega to the ground, straddling the omega and held his hands against the floor, “I DIDN’T FUCKING CHEAT ON YOU, YOU PARANOID BITCH!”

“I’M NOT A BITCH” Semi headbutting the alpha, Tendou cupping his his with a pained shout, Semi tackling him to the floor and automatically grinded his hips on the alpha’s clothed cock, moaning to himself ad he felt the alpha getting hard, “I NEED YOU TO FUCK AND FILL ME UP, PLEASE!”

“Not when you’re like this” Tendou groans, really hating the fact the omega knows what he’s doing, knowing how to get anyone turned on to get what he wants with the flick of his hips, “Eita, lets go to the b-bathroom” letting out a loud moan as Semi put more pressure on their grinding cocks, “and lets get the pills and alcohol out of your s-system.”

“NO” Semi snapping at him, “I’m not l-letting you go anywhere until you fuck me” he whined and threw his head back and moaned loudly, seeing a crazed smile and tears running down his cheeks, “I’m better than those young omega’s who think they’re better than me, who think that they can stick their noses at me because alphas look at me more than them, them sticking their noses at me because they can have children with no problem while I keep losing one after the other” looking down at a scared Tendou, knowing that this isn’t the Semi that he fell in love with, this is a new and insecure person who didn’t know when to stop, “I AM MORE DESERVING THAN THOSE FUCKERS, I DESERVE TO BE LOVED TOO YOU KNOW!”

“EITA I LOVE YOU” Tendou cried as he grabbed onto the omegas hip, Semi setting his hand over his, “I DIDN’T CHEAT ON YOU AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

“THEN FUCK ME” Semi rolling his hips on the alpha’s with such need, more tears pouring down his cheeks, “PLEASE SHOW ME, PLEASE FILL ME UP, FILL ME UP THE WAY YOU FUCK THOSE SLUTS WHO THINK THEY CAN LOOK DOWN AT ME!”

“I DIDN’T CHEAT ON YOU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD” Tendou needing to get out of here, not going to indulge in the omega’s jealous, drunken and drug infused rage. If he gives into the omega, then he feels like it’s ok for the omega to act like this, he didn’t want to see a sweet and loving omega like this and just needed to get the fuck out of here until Semi tired himself out. He squeezed the omega’s hips and flipped them over, Semi gasping and groaned when the back of his head hit the floor, looking up at the alpha with half lidded eyes and a smile, looking forward to how hard Tendou will pound into him…...how much Tendou shows he cares.

Heart breaking in two when the alpha stood up and started to walk towards the door.

“T-Tendou” Semi croaks as he sits himself up, tears started to form again as he saw the alpha grab his bag that he left at the front door, the alpha didn’t respond back and just kept on ignoring him, the omega starting to get desperate, “T-Tendo!”

Tendou tearing up at the pain as clear as day in the omega’s voice, about to grab his phone that he set on the book shelf, tensing up when Semi just started wailing. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew that he did then he would end up giving up and giving into the omega. But he couldn’t help himself, always having a difficult time resisting the omega, and with the omega upset, everything in his instincts is telling him to go over and make his omega feel good. He gritted his teeth and let himself shed a fear tears, turning his head and looked at the omega, more tears pouring as he saw the broken younger man laying flat on his stomach, fingers gripping and yanking at his hair. His whole body trembling, hyperventilating and couldn’t stop crying his eyes out, his legs harshly kicking the floor, knowing he was throwing somewhat of a temper tantrum.

“I’M SORRY I’M A BAD OMEGA” Semi cried on the top of his lungs, crying so hard that he was gasping for air at this point, Tendou unable but to help but drop his bag onto the floor and slowly walk over to the omega, “I’M SORRY I’M A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND, SORRY I’M SUCH A HORRIBLE OMEGA, I CAN SEE WHY YOU DON’T WANT TO BOND WITH ME, I’M HORRIBLE, I HIT YOU, I CAN’T PLEASURE YOU THE WAY YOUNGER OMEGAS CAN, I CAN’T GIVE YOU ANY CHILDREN, I CAN’T KEEP YOU HAPPY AND I BROKE GLASS EVERYWHERE! I DON’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME, I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD EVEN DO WITHOUT YOU…..I DON’T KNOW HOW TO EVEN LIVE OUT ON MY OWN OUT IN THIS WORLD!”

Tendou now standing right above him, Semi’s face still on the floor as he cried out for the alpha. He just wanted to be heard for once in his life.

“I WOULD PROBABLY END UP KILLING MYSELF” Semi crying harder, the omega really thinking in his distorted state of mind that this is the end if Tendou walks out that door, “I’M NOT WANTED!”

“Yes you are.”

Semi jolted as he heard the alpha’s soft voice, looking up through tear stained eyes to see that the red haired alpha didn’t leave him. Tendou sat on his knees with tears running down his cheeks, grabbing the omega’s chin and leaned his head down, softly kissing the omega for a bit, both of them crying as they softly made out with each other.

Tendou pulled away and looked down at the broken omega, unable to deny himself from the broken beauty, not risking the out of his mind omega actually attempting to kill himself with his pills…..or use the sharp glass spread out across the floor to slit his wrists, “present yourself to me, then I will make you feel good.”

Semi just stared at him, at this point in his mind just glad that Tendou is going to fill him up and not someone else, nodding and sat himself up, wobbling a bit and felt his vision go a little blurry, turning himself around and a placed his head on the floor. Arching his back and raised his butt in the air, wiggling his butt a bit and was waiting in anticipation for the alpha to fill him up.

“Like this alpha?”

Tendou nodded, giving into his instincts and licked his lips…...just wanting Semi to stop crying at this point.

“Yes” Tendou says as he raised the dress above his bottom, grabbing the omega’s black underwear and pulled them down, and managing to take them off and throw them off to the side, spreading the omega’s legs and releasing his hard cock out of his pants and boxers, “you want me to go hard?”

“Y-yes” Semi sniffing and braced himself for the alpha, needing the alpha to hurry up and enter him, “p-please alpha.”

Tendou listening to the plea of the broken and beautiful blond below him, slamming himself into the him, both of them moaning in reaction. Tendou not wasting time as he started to pound into the omega, Semi pushing himself up against the alpha with such need, needing the alpha to put everything he had, not holding back and letting himself be as loud as possible, to show how much he’s appreciating his alpha spending time with him and making him feel good instead of someone else.

Tendou leaned himself down and wrapped his arms around the omega as he kept pounding into him, brushing his lips against the younger man’s ear;

“I love you.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Semi didn’t recognize himself in that video, looking at the video, then at Tendou, “what the fuck.”

He didn’t know he was that bad, and now he feels like he was more to blame for Tendou just wanting to be anywhere but near him. That he was the one who drove him away first, and in return he was driven away. He really started to feel like shit, not completely understanding why he let himself get so low, but then again he felt like Tendou wasn’t even there and kept pleading for his attention and never got it…...and just like at the school, pills quickly came in to make it more bearable to be by himself. Especially when he was younger, he had such a hard time being alone, and while he’s not as bad as when he was younger, but he still hated to be alone.

Alone to think.

Alone to be consumed by the dark thoughts that plague him everyday.

“There are quiet a bit of videos I got in here” Tendou sighs as he flipped through his phone, “and I need you to talk to Konoha about it.”

Semi tensed up, “it’s not necessary, Konoha doesn’t need to know because it’s not an issue with me anymore.”

Tendou rolled his eyes, “that’s bullshit and you know it.”

Semi internally started to freak out, “it’s not bul-”

Tendou placed his hand on the omega’s mouth, Semi looking at him with wide eyes, “Bull. Fucking. Shit. I know you damn well Eita, you can go for a long time without taking one single pill, which is good, but for the hurt and trauma that you have went through that you’ve never bothered to talk to me about, all it takes is one tiny thing and you have a fucking relapse. A relapse that either goes on for one day to a week until I have to shove my fingers down your throat and make you vomit out all of the pills and other harmful shit that you put in your system.”

Semi looking at him with pleading eyes, knowing the alpha has done that to him on more than one occasion, shaking his head no.

“You need to stop being so stubborn” Tendou growls, “I’ve nearly lost you on more than one occasion and I really don’t want to get a phone call from Konoha crying because he almost lost you, god forbid he and I would lose you.”

Semi took his hand off of his mouth, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to keep himself from crying……..really needing to check and see if he was going to be in his heat since he’s getting so horny and emotional. 

“He doesn’t need to know and that it is final” Semi trying to sound as intimidating as possible, but not able to muster up his full intensity due to feel nothing but…...nothing but shame, that video being further proof on why he needed to keep Konoha about his habit, “I’m not losing my last shot of happiness as I really fucking care for him.”

Tendou starting to feel his jealousy flare up, knowing that Konoha really has won Semi over. At first he thought it was just a quick fuck or two between the two of them and that was it, but seeing the two of them interacting on the couch, that bright smile that Semi gave him, how they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Konoha being extremely affectionate to the omega, Semi letting him being given the attention while not holding back on giving his less than often public displays of affection, that seductive smile the omega used to give him all the time that he gave to the blond…...he knew they are head over heels for each other.

Pissed him off.

He felt like Semi was taken right from under him.

“If you really and truly fucking care about him, then you would tell him” the red head growls, “you know I can easily walk upstairs where he’s being a good alpha and packing and taking your stuff out to the van without looking through your things, I can easily walk up to him and play all the videos for hi-”

Semi dove for the phone and grabbed onto it, not liking that idea at all, the two of them starting to play tug of war over his phone. Both of them gritting their teeth, Semi whining at the pain in his back really starting to get to him, but he was determined, he needed the red head to keep his mouth shut and keep quiet. To not ruin his chances and have the alpha that he loves to run out on him, he needed Konoha to be with him, he didn’t know what he would do without the blond.

“Semi let go!”

“Not until you can promise me to keep your mouth shut!”

“Don’t you think he deserves to know” Tendou glares as he yanks the phone towards himself, Semi standing his ground and gritted his teeth harder as he felt more pain shoot through his back, his boot making it more difficult for himself to stand in one spot as it kept sliding on the tile, “your still technically a drug addict that needs to be watched over since you have very little self control!”

“I have a lot of better self control than when I was younger” Semi snaps, “I’ve grown from when I was younger!”

“Not enough” Tendou snaps back, letting his frustrations of Semi being with someone so soon after their breakup get to him, “you had no impulse control and made out with Konoha when we were still together, just because an alpha gives you attention, doesn’t mean that you should go off and sleep with every single one of them!”

Semi tried to hold back images that wanted to flood his mind, trying to push his old alpha and so many faces he could remember clearly out of his mind, blurry faces that have came in to fuck him and fulfill his alpha’s sick fantasies. His eye started to twitch in anger, Tendou knowing he got to him.

And wanted to push him a little further.

“You sleep with anyone that will give you attention that I’m surprised that you haven’t slept with Tobio” Tendo spat, not a big fan of the omega who punched him in the hospital, Semi’s eyes widening that made Tendou feel like he had some sort of power for getting to the blond, “you will literally sleep with almost everyone who even talks to you, but then again you used to strip and sleep with every alphas and omegas, because I know you’ve slept with some” Semi starting to feel even more rage and shame stir inside of him, “you’ve slept with every single one of them that paid to have a private dance from you, you cock slut!”

Semi snapped at slammed his fist into the alpha’s jaw, unable to stop himself from crying as he didn’t need to be reminded that from the age eleven to almost the age of sixteen, that his body was used and abused on a daily bases. He didn’t need to be reminded of how disgusting of a person he is. That he reduced to sleeping with alphas, betas and omegas to get his fix, or was forced into it. He didn’t need to be reminded.

He already knew how unworthy of anyone’s love.

Semi ripped the phone out of the red head’s hand, flipping to the videos, nearly crying at the file that the alpha had it under when he saw how many videos of him are in it. So many negatives, so many of him flipping out and hating on people who were able to have things that he couldn’t. Jealous that he couldn’t have had a normal family life instead of an absent father, a dead mother, being a sex slave and would still be with that disgusting alpha if he he hadn’t escaped.

His escape plan also involving him doing favors that he feels shameful about.

But he needed to escape…...he couldn’t take it much longer.

He was about to delete the file and all of the videos when Tendou pounced on him, wrapping his arms from behind him and tried to grab the phone, the omega trying to kept on moving it as the red head was about to grab it. Semi tried to shove him off of him by slamming his back onto the alpha’s chest, Tendou biting his bottom lip as he felt Semi’s bottom unintentionally press onto the alpha’s clothed cock, Tendou trying to resist everything in him to avoid the dirty image in his mind. 

“Please don’t tell him and get off of me” Semi slamming himself into the alpha again.

“I think he has a right to know” Tendou snaps as he could feel himself losing it, “Semi please stop slamming into me.”

“Then get off!”

“Then hand me my phone!”

“Then promise to not tell or show him the fucking videos!”

“Why would I do th-” Semi slamming himself onto the alpha, Tendou pissed and turned on at the same time, that last slam that did him in and tackled the omega to the kitchen floor. Semi caught himself on his hands and knees, Tendou so pissed off at the beautiful omega, remembering how he and Semi would sometimes fuck each other after entering a screaming match, Semi would usually comply after a moment once he had time to register what was going on.

But that’s not is happening now.

“T-Tendou” Semi squirming in the alpha’s hold, the alpha snaked his hands under the omega’s yoga pants and grasped his limp cock, “what are you doin-”

Feeling Tendou’s clothed cock press up against his butt, Semi’s eyes widening.

“Please stop” Semi panicking as he reached a hand to Tendou’s one touching him, trying to rip his hand off of him, “stop!”

Tendou too lost in his rage to hear the omega’s plea, pumping him and suckling on his neck, rubbing his bulge against butt. Semi tried to get him off of him, trying to elbow him, kick him, whimpering when the red head nipped at his skin. 

“Tendou stop” Semi cried, feeling the air starting to suffocate him, feeling like his old alpha is here in this room to torture him again, Tendou lowering his yoga pants that caused Semi go into panic mode and started crying, “STOP!”

He pulled his pants and underwear down. 

He didn’t want to be raped again, having to experience that way too much in his life and thought that he was passed that.

He then remembered that Konoha was still here.

‘If you need me, just call!’

“KONOHA!”

Tendou shoving his head to the floor to force him to present himself, hearing the zipper of his pants and knowing that sound way to well, trying to kick the alpha off of him.

“KONOHA!”

Semi continued to fight, knowing that Tendou was in his ‘MODE’ and it was nearly impossible to snap him out of it, knowing that the alpha was in that MODE when he was punched and knocked down the stairs. But that didn’t excuse this, Semi didn’t want it, he was with Konoha and wanted to only sleep and be with him; not this nightmare of his youth returning.

“KONO-”

The red head being shoved off of him, hearing some crashing sounds not even five seconds afterwards, Semi hyperventilating and unable to will himself to pull up his pants and move. Too shocked by what just happened, not having that happen to him years. He was almost raped by his ex that he used to be with for close seven years, someone who he didn’t necessarily trust, but figured there be somewhat peace between the three of them, they didn’t have to like each other, but thought that they could be civil. It started off that way, but of course leave it to Tendou mention his pill problem and get him riled up. That asshole knew how to get under his skin, and Semi let himself get worked up, let the alpha get to him by calling him names he’s been called since he was eleven years old. Let Tendou have the opportunity to try and ruin his relationship with Konoha, never feeling so strongly about anyone in his life.

Konoha is the one for him…...and he didn’t want to lose him. Which is why he’s afraid to bring that up around the blond alpha, because who would want a mess like him?

“DOLL” Konoha coming up from behind Semi after beating the alpha a bit, raising his underwear and pants up, squatting in front of him and with tear stained eyes. Konoha feeling like he was about to go insane, so pissed of that Tendou laid a hand on his omega, and for the fact that he didn’t protect the omega in the first place. He placed too much trust in Tendou that he wouldn’t lay a hand on him, too trusting that Semi would be able to walk around in his old home without almost getting raped.

“I’m sorry” Konoha croaks as he was too afraid to lay a hand on his omega, not knowing if he even wanted to be touched after what just happened.

Semi responded by reaching up and wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders, Konoha internally sighing that he can touch him, pulling the younger man up to him in a hug. Semi started to ball his eyes out, Konoha sitting on his bottom and cradled the omega and rocked him back and forth. Semi buried his head in Konoha’s chest, the alpha kissing the top of his head, putting his lips to his ears and spoke soothing words to him, wanting Semi to know that he’s here.

“I won’t ever let you go” kissing the omega’s ear, Semi’s fingers clenched tightly to his boyfriend’s sweater, Konoha starting to lose it as his boyfriend just kept crying, “I will never let you go.”

He looked over to Tendou, eyes widening when he didn’t see the red head flipping out. Didn’t see him trying to make any attempt to attack him and Semi, he just laid out on his back with his arms covering his face, hearing alpha trying so hard to not cry, trying so hard to act like nothing bothers him.

But he seemed to be just as upset as Konoha about all of this.

Crying his eyes out.

He lifted Semi’s chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, Konoha tearing up even more at the pain written all over the omega’s face.

“I will never leave you.”

 

-Wednesday December 14th 12:00 P.M.-

 

“So is there anything off” Tobio says as he runs a hand through Nao’s hair, Nao swinging his legs back and forth in his mothers lap while sucking on a lollipop, the small alpha not liking when they gave him some shots, did some tests that made his nose aggravate him and had take yucky medicine.

Tobio and Nao happy for the sucker and Iron Man sticker for his shot.

“Nothing is wrong with your little one” the handsome male doctor smiles, “the only thing negative is him still being a little sick” the doctor waving his hand side to side lazily, “but he should getting over that soon, now I will be right back to grab some stuff real quick” smiling brightly at the beautiful omega and walked out of the room.

Tobio sighed in relief and kissed Nao’s head, the small alpha looking up at his momma, “am I not sick anymore?”

“Still just a little bit” Tobio kissing his forehead as Nao gave a small frown, “but you will be feeling better soon.”

“Really” Nao smiles.

“Yes really” Tobio chuckles, “you will be better before the Christmas dinner at Futakuchi’s.”

“I can’t wait” Nao claps in excitement, “I get to make new friends!”

“Yes you will, and you get to show off your excellent manners to them” Tobio running a hand through his son’s hair.

“Yes I do have good manners” Nao puffing his chest out in pride.

“Hey if he has good manners and doesn’t get too crazy” Iwaizumi speaking up next to them, “then they will love you Nao.”

“YES” Nao cheers as he bounces up and down in his mother’s lap, “NEW FRIENDS!”

“Well, at least someone is excited for it” Iwaizumi chuckles at the small alpha and ruffles his hair.

“It shouldn’t be that bad” Tobio giving the alpha an amused smile, “you, Oikawa and Futakuchi are acting like it’s a death sentence.”

“Because that’s what it is” Iwaizumi’s face deadpanning, “everyone there except for Tooru, Jirou and Seiji have to fake it till we make it sort of deal” he cracked his neck, “but at least they will be on their best behavior since you, your son and brother will be there.”

“Really” Tobio raising an eyebrow as Nao turned his body to face his mom and sat crossed legged, softly rubbing his mother’s tummy with a big smile, Tobio smiling at the warmth emitting from his son.

“Yeah, they aren’t how you say…..” Iwaizumi looking up and stuck his tongue out in thought, trying to word this correctly without making the omega nervous, especially since this is going to be his first time meeting Seiji, and like Tooru, he picks up on the smallest things…..he already knows Tobio met Tooru since Oikawa came to him freaking out when it was just the two of them and Akinari, and for once he’s not going to berate the brunette for freaking out about it…..Tooru is an unpredictable and sneaky son of a bitch who shouldn’t be trusted by anyone, “the nicest people in the world, but they all know how to put on a good face.” 

“Huh” Tobio pursing his lips, “so how will I know if they like me?”

“It can be hard to tell” Iwaizumi frowning, “I can read people, but they are difficult to read. Futakuchi is the best to pick up on his father’s cues. Oikawa is the best to pick up on Tooru’s, and Daishou is the best to pick up on Seiji’s.”

“So basically the only ones who can really read them are their kids” Tobio concluded.

“Pretty much” Iwaizumi nodded, “my Papa is a good reader as well, the two people he can read the best out of the three is Tooru, who he’s known since junior high when they were best friends” Tobio couldn’t help but be a little surprised by that, “there is only a year difference between the two of them. Now I don’t know the story of how the two of them became best friends, but they still get along with each other well enough now. The other person is Seiji, which is my Papa’s second oldest sibling and only brother, and of course they have to know how to read each other.”

“Are they close?”

“As far as I know from what me Papa and my father have told me, they really weren't all that close to each other to begin with” Iwaizumi responds, “but from what I understand that Seiji distance himself more as soon as he found out that my Papa likes alphas, basically when my Papa and father got engaged when they were seventeen.”

“He doesn’t approve” Tobio frowning further when Iwaizumi nodded yes, “that’s a little upsetting.”

“It’s very upsetting” the alpha nodding in agreement, “but nothing we can do about it now. At this point Papa is just happy that he didn’t completely disown him.”

“Seiji is that harsh?”

“Very” the alpha groans and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “like he’s the most stern and cold out of the three, but he knows how to put on a good face and will actually appear to be the nicest of the three, so please do keep an eye on every little thing you do. Because he will make sure something will be done if he reads the signs enough.”

Tobio gulped, really not liking the sound of this guy, nodding his head, “I will.”

“I’m not trying to scare you” Iwaizumi starting to feel bad about for freaking him out a bit before it is even time, “but I feel the need to let you know so you can be weary. Be weary about how much you and Oikawa look at each other, act like you can’t imagine a life without Futakuchi in your arms. Get Nao to distract them if needed, because since you’re going to be be apart of the family, they will be asking you, Kuroo and Nao a lot of questions, so just make sure you pay attention to what you say.”

Tobio nodding, unable but to help but think of how much Iwaizumi is sounding like Daishou right now.

‘Hope he’s doing alright.’

Wondering how painful it must have been to have your eye cut open…...Tobio pursing his lips and wondered if he can do anything to help him.

“Make sure you be careful with what you say” Nao pointing to Iwaizumi with a smile, “you got to be a big boy!”

“I will be a big boy” Iwaizumi chuckles as he ruffles the small alpha’s hair, looking at Tobio with a deadpan expression, “says the guy who bit the same finger multiple times because he didn’t like the medicine and shot.”

“I’m sorry about that again” Tobio eyeing the bandaged finger, “he really hates medicine, and this is a really good doctor that I’ve been taking Nao to for almost a year now and don’t want to lose him.”

“You know that you shouldn’t say that in front of Oikawa” Iwaizumi smirks as he looked through his phone to see if Oikawa is going to continue to nag him about the handsome doctor, the doctor getting into the video when he took a video of Nao and see who he was going to bite. Kuroo wanted to see, Oikawa and Bokuto wanted to watch as well, and as soon as the alpha came into the shot and how he was smiling at Tobio, which he and the other three caught onto, Oikawa demanded updates along with Tobio. He trusted Tobio, Oikawa just didn’t like the idea of unknown alphas, especially ones with extremely good looks, around his beauty. Oikawa even telling Tobio he knows what goes on through self entitled alphas minds, how they think they can flirt and have their way with the omega and always get yes’s, knowing how persistent and often and violent they feel butt hurt because they got rejected.

Iwaizumi telling Oikawa ‘you want to be the pot or the kettle’…...yeah that whine fest took too long for his liking.

The alpha then calling, Iwaizumi growling, Tobio amused at the alpha’s reaction to his fiance calling, being able to see ‘TRASH’ as clear as day on his phone.

“What?”

“Well that is just rude Iwa-chan!”

“What” Iwaizumi sounding like he would not be having this conversation, “I told you I got you covered if the guy were to lay a hand on Tobio did I not?”

“You did.”

“Then why are you calling me?”

“I miss his voice.”

“Then why didn’t you call him?!”

“…...In all honesty I was about to text you, but then I got to thinking ‘why don’t I just talk to Tobio-chan’ and I just pressed the button without realizing it until it was too late, and was rudely ask” deepening his voice to mimic his friend, “‘what’.”

“You’re an idiot” Iwaizumi responds and hands Tobio the phone.

“Hello” Tobio smiles as he heard Oikawa going off on a tangent.

“Oh my dear fiance” he sings after he realized that he wasn’t talking to Iwa, “god that feels so nice to say.”

“It’s nice to hear” Tobio’s blushing at the word, they can’t be open with that piece of information yet, so they hardly get to even say it since they’re constantly around people, so it was nice and refreshing to hear.

Iwaizumi looking over at the omega with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile, glad that Oikawa was being good to him throughout all the drama that has been going on.

“I would say it back” Tobio says as he looks over to Iwaizumi with a smile in return to the alpha’s, “but you know.”

“I get it I get it” Oikawa chuckles, “I know you would if you could, but how’s Nao doing?”

“He’s doing better than I expected” Tobio looking down to see his son talking to his little brother inside of him, feeling nothing but happiness surging through him, “doctor says that he’s getting a lot better and that he should be feeling a hundred percent again soon.”

“Oh thank god, my finger is fucking killing me right now.”

“You, Iwa, Futakuchi, Bokuto Kuroo and even Hin-”

“Ok I get it, we’ve all suffered here” Oikawa chuckles, “but seriously though, it’s good that he’s doing a lot better than I thought.”

“Awww, are you actually worrying over my son” Tobio playfully teases.

“Uhhh, Tobio FINE” Oikawa letting out an over dramatic groan, “I actually do have a soft spot for that pain in the ass.”

“Well, happy to hear that” Tobio responds, “the doctor should be coming back any moment to tell me about Nao’s nose.”

“Everything smells yucky” Nao looking up and slightly curled his nose a bit, “but you and bubba smell pretty!”

“Wait, so what have I been smelling like” Oikawa really sounding curious, “Tobio, let me ask Nao real quick!”

“I don’t thin-”

“Tobio, I really want to know so I’m not smelling bad when I’m around you!”

“You smell good twenty-four seven Oikawa, it’s not th-”

“I’m curious!”

Tobio sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “fine, but I’m not responsible for what he’s going to say” then looks at Nao and taps his shoulder, “you got someone on line one.”

Nao beamed that he actually has a caller, grabbing a phone and placed it up to his ear, always liking this game, “this is Nao Kuroo, who am I speaking to?!”

Iwaizumi looking at Tobio with a mixture of shock and amusement, “how smart is he?”

“I’d like to think of high intelligence” Tobio shrugs, “I could be wrong, but he saw it on the TV one day when he saw a whole bunch of people speak like that, he then had me speak like that a couple of times and liked it, so he likes to call the game ‘Nao is Boss’.”

“Tch” the alpha looking at Nao in amusement, “wonder it I can teach him a few things.”

“Is it to mess with Oikawa even more?”

“Am I too predictable” Iwaizumi laughs as he scratches the back of his head.

“Not really, I just know you like to mess with my f-boyfriend every chance you get” Tobio smiling, Iwaizumi looking at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t push it.

Tobio internally sighing.

He knows Semi and Konoha have a bet on who was going to crack or slip first about his engagement, and he would like to not be the one to slip and not screw Semi over by having faith in him.

“So professional sounding Nao, good job” Oikawa commented, genuinely impressed by this kid everyday.

Nao smiled wider and puffed out his tiny chest out more in pride, “thank you, I watch a lot of TV!”

“Well good job, now Nao it’s time to get down to business” Nao looking at the phone with a serious expression, “can you get serious with me for a moment?”

Nao nodded, “yes.”

“Good, now I got an important question for you.”

“What is it?”

“Do I smell weird to you.”

“Yes” Nao says without the slightest hesitation, looking nothing but serious.

“Oh come on Nao, be hon-”

“I am being honest” Nao replies with a look that made Tobio and Iwaizumi laugh their asses off, “you told me to be serious, so I am serious.”

“I told you” Tobio trying to calm down from his laughing fit.

“Why must you be so mean to me Nao?”

“I’m not rude, I’m honest!”

“They can go hand in hand little boy.”

“It’s alpha to you!”

“Oh my god” Oikawa groans as the doctor walks back in with a smile, a folder with some papers inside and a white bag filled with some unknown items.

“Alright Nao, I got some news for you little buddy” the doctors says as he sets himself in the chair in front of mother and son.

“Alright Nao, business meeting is over” Tobio says as he turned his son to face the doctor, “tell Mr. Oikawa bye.”

“Hold on Nao” Oikawa whines, “like what do I sme-”

“Meeting is done, bye bye” Nao says as he hung up the phone and held it out to Iwaizumi, “all done!”

Iwaizumi snorts at the fact he just hung up on the alpha, bowing his head in thanks, “thank you.”

“So what’s the news” Tobio smiles at the handsome doctor.

“So it’s nothing is going on with his nose, quite the opposite actually” handing the omega the folder and bag, “his ability to pick up scents is heighten tremendously.”

Tobio eyes widen a bit at that, Iwaizumi also getting curious about this, “so he can smell things very well now?”

“Oh he can pick up on a lot of scents right now” the doctor nods, “he’s developing an excellent sense of smell, a thing that most people like to call ‘Gifted Nose’.”

Tobio and Iwaizumi looked at him in shock, all the meanwhile Nao is just looking into the contents of the big, more interested on what’s inside than what the doctor just said.

Tobio unable but to help picture Tooru and Daichi.

“He’s seems to have such an excellent nose, that when he becomes old enough to comprehend the meaning of the word of conception, he can be be able to pinpoint pregnant omegas and betas, and their conception dates, he’s going to be able be able to smell things a lot farther away, the scent of distress will likely put him in distress at this age since he doesn’t know how to quiet handle those kinds of emotions at such a harsh and strong force; so it would be good to expose him to those scents in small doses so it doesn’t overwhelm him.”

Tobio and Iwaizumi nodded.

Nao going wide eyed and grabbed the other lollipop in the bag, knowing there was on in there somewhere.

“He will be able to smell others ‘intentions’ so to speak” the doctor continues, “meaning that his sense of who is harmless to who’s dangerous, and the older he gets, the more accurate he will be with this, right now he’s still trying to adjust to the rapid changes around him.”

Tobio nods, “any particular reason why he’s developed this…...is this like genetic or something?”

“Well, if a parent has a gifted nose, then the child will have a higher percentage on getting their parent’s gifted nose” the doctor responds, “doesn’t mean that the child will get it, they usually don’t because it’s not that common to have such a strong nose. It’s still a bit of a medical mystery on what happens in the stomach and the progress of the pregnancy, or if there is a certain trait the mother and/or father have that could result to the gifted nose, there still doing a studies on them today about it and still trying to figure it out. Usually the children’s senses heighten about Nao’s age, sometimes at the ages of seven or eight, but nowhere after eight years, but there was one child who had it at the age of three and that is the one and only Tooru Oikawa” Tobio and Iwaizumi’s eyes widening, “only main reason why I even know that is his father boasted about it to the news people and medical experts, guy got turned into a star and more attention than his father at the age of three.”

‘So he really has been under everyone’s watchful eye’ Tobio thought to himself, ‘no wonder people seem to just love him.’

“Huh” was all Iwaizumi could think to himself.

“Nao provided all of the symptoms” the doctor continues, “everything is coming off too strong, things smelling nasty even if before he thought it smelled good before, his nose is still trying to get used to everything so that isn’t troublesome or uncommon that he’s finding things gross. He’s been sneezing all the time, he’s very irritable due. Him becoming a little sick can be a side effect to the side effect to his developing nose, his nose and body are having to adjust to the changes. Not all of the children get sick in the process, but usually the stronger the nose, the more likely they’re getting sick.”

“Oh thank god it’s not him having something contagious” Tobio sighing in relief, usually when Nao gets sick, he gets sick and vice versa.

“Nothing contagious” the doctor chuckles, “I know you were worried about that since it is a chain reaction with you two.”

“You two just feed off of each other don’t ya” Iwaizumi giving the omega a raised eyebrow.

“Heh, we do don’t we?”

“But that’s normal with parents that have strong bonds with their children” the doctor says as he looks through his papers on his clipboard, “becoming so worried and pampering their own children that they forget to take care of themselves, being able to feel their children’s pain and frustrations while being sick, then the next thing they know they are waking up the exact same sickness their children had.”

Iwaizumi looked over at Tobio for conformation, Tobio giving a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head, “he’s not wrong.”

Iwaizumi just patting his shoulder, “at least you won’t have to do it alone.”

Tobio nodding as he pictured his smiling fiance in his mind, “I won’t have to.”

“Now what I have in that bag is a couple of things that will help little Nao out until he can get used to all of this” the doctor pointing to the bag, “some medicine to help with the frequent headaches that he’s been experiencing and will continue to experience for a while.”

Iwaizumi unable but to help but think that this isn’t going to be the only time he’s going to be bitten, internally groaning at the thought.

“Then there are going to be some special cream I pulled just for my two favorite patients” the doctor smiling brightly, Iwaizumi thinking that this guy’s crush on the omega is nothing but adorable, but he’s so respectable that he doesn’t see a need to update the brunette every five seconds, “his nose will be aching, so the cream serves to use to massage his nose, I promise you that it will be Nao’s favorite thing, because those cream massages will be such a big pain reliever for him that I would be surprised if he doesn’t keep asking you to keep massaging. But make sure to not overdo it and run out of the special cream.”

Tobio nodding.

“Then there is nasal spray on their to help clear up his nose a bit if smells start to become too much for him…...and if you run out of that, holding him and letting him inhale your scent is a good option since mother’s scents are the only scent that don’t get on the poor alpha’s nerves, who knows he might prefer to have you since your scent is going to be the only one that makes him feel safe. But I just tossed in the spray to be on the safe side” Tobio and Iwa nodded, “and if you want to help him to just want to give him a break from scents in general, which to me would be a smart thing to do for an hour and a half to two hours a day, is a nose plug. He might have to breath more out of his mouth, but I think he wouldn’t care once he realizes how much it’s going to make him feel better.”

“Ok, sounds good” Tobio smiles and gave his head a small bow, “thank you so much.”

“It’s not a problem, anything for you guys” he says as he stood up, walking over to the counter, “Nao, you’re going to have a very strong nose.”

“I am” Nao looking up at the alpha doctor, then looking at his mother, “really?!”

Tobio nodded and kissed his forehead, “yes you will” then looking back up at the doctor, “how long until he gets used to it?”

“Hard to say since everyone is different” the alpha looking at Nao, then back at the clipboard, “but looking at the charts from the tests that we did with him, it might be a while before he will stop getting his headaches and overwhelming scents since he’s showing signs of have a gifted nose up to the level of Tooru Oikawa, and I’ve seen no one until Nao reach the levels of his.”

‘Damn’ was all Tobio and Iwaizumi could think when they heard that.

“So make sure you keep it up with the stuff I gave you with the nose” the alpha walking over and handing Tobio the rest of Nao’s chart, “you will most likely need to come back for me to check and get more stuff for his nose, but other than that, everything is all good.”

Tobio looked at the doctor and then back at Nao, who was taking out each item in the bag with confusion, Iwaizumi looking at them with the same facial expression as the small alpha. He loved the idea of his son having a good nose, and couldn’t help but feel even more proud of him.

‘He really is special.’

 

-Friday December 16th 4:00 P.M.-

 

Daishou slid the card through the slot, taking a deep breath as this was the first time in a couple of months, hoping he isn’t hated. Hoping that the alpha can see that his hands are tied and that he would have done the same thing, that he would have done whatever possible to make things easier on himself. 

‘Who am I kidding’ he thought to himself, ‘he hates me.’

He took in a deep breath and pushed the door open, holding his hand out to Osamu and a couple of the workers in the building, “no need.”

“But what if he attacks you” Osamu giving the amega a look and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Tooru will get fucking pissed off at me and will have my head severed on a silver platter if you get hurt in anyway.”

“I know, which is why I’m not going to let anything happen to me” starting to walk through the door when the alpha grabbed his hand, leaning close to him and placed a kiss on the amega’s lips real quick, Daishou pulling away and gave him a look, “you’re acting like I’m about to go off to war.”

“I just don’t trust him is all” Osamu responding, Daishou hating how stoic and unreadable this guy can be.

“He’s my cousin, I think he knows it would be smart to not attack me” pulling his hand away from the alpha, “I will be fine, I know I won’t be able to stop by for Christmas, so I’m doing it now.”

Osamu still didn’t look happy about it, really needing the pregnant amega he’s been hired to guard for Tooru, the other is stalking Tobio and whoever he needs to do to help him with Tooru’s plan. He really didn’t trust his cousin, he didn’t trust what Daishou might have up his sleeves, even though he knows that the amega won’t be that stupid to try and get himself out of a situation that Tooru made nearly impossible for him to get out of.

“Fine, five minutes….. you know Tooru wants us in a little bit.”

Daishou nodded and walked through the door, five minutes being what he needs. He closed the door behind him and looked over to the bed of the small white room, seeing his cousin laying in his bed with his nose stuck in a book. The amega was getting extremely nervous and was debating on just walking out, knowing that Daizo wouldn’t want a thing to do with him after what he did to him…...just because he wanted to make sure he was at least being prepped before being raped.

Daishou shivering at the thought of it.

He knocked on the wall to get the alpha’s attention, his cousin obviously invested into the story, “Daizo.”

The alpha jumped and lowered his book, looking up at the amega with shock, his green eyes looking dull and drained of life. He still had the cuts on his face that Daishou was forced to put on him along with some fresh bruises and baggy eyes, his hair looking a little longer than before, looking a little malnourished and pale…..but he expected the tan alpha to lose his color after being locked up in here. Everyone in here as pale as ghosts, minus the workers and Tooru, knowing that his cousin hasn’t see the sun or moonlight since entering this hell hole.

He closed his book and set it on the bed, sitting himself on the bed, looking at his older cousin in confusion, “D-Daishou?”

“I figured I’d stop by for a Christmas visit since this will be my only chance” Daishou says as he lightly kicks the floor, pointing to the bed as he was unable to make eye contact with him, “may I sit?”

Daizo looked at him for a moment, unable to make up of the real reason why he’s here, knowing the snake always has reasons for every little thing he does. Wondering what in the hell happened to his eye. What he was wondering as well, was what in the hell happened between him and Tooru, seeing the brunette attack his cousin’s mouth and put his fingers in him the last time Daishou was here.

“Y-Yeah” scooting himself to give his cousin a place to sit, tensing up when Daishou set a hand on his shoulder as he sat himself down onto the bed, looking at him as something seemed different on his cousin…...and it wasn’t just the bandaged up eye, “what in the hell happened to you?”

“Way too much that I wouldn’t have time to explain in five minutes.”

“Only five” Daizo looking very disappointed.

Daishou just glad that the alpha isn’t holding anything against him, nodding, “yeah, turns out I’m not an alpha.”

Daizo gave him a look of disbelief, “you’re an omega?”

“Half.”

“Half?”

“Half omega and half alpha” Daishou says, “I’m that rare breed apparently.”

“H-How is that possible” Daizo playing with his fingers.

Daishou lifting up his jacket and sweatshirt, Daizo looking like he wanted to pass out on the spot, “and it turns out this rare breed that I am can get pregnant.”

“A-Are…..is the father…..”

“Tooru?”

His cousin biting his bottom lip and nodded, wondering how his cousin was holding up to this piece of information, knowing how Daishou was always so determined to be the ‘Perfect Alpha’. Daizo has always thought so, guy could do anything he put his mind to and was hard to outshine…...except Oikawa, the brunette could do anything and attract anyone’s attention to him with little to no effort.

Daishou looked down, “he did it on purpose.”

Daizo wasn’t too surprised by the brunette’s actions, it was the fact that it was done on his cousin who had done everything under the sun to please everyone and anything, one that looked up to the brunette. Now that thought about it…...Tooru always did give Daishou weird smiles, very off putting that it even made someone like him weary. After all this time Daizo thought that his cousin was an alpha, now he’s some breed that can get pregnant.

‘Speaking of pregnancies.’

“How’s Tobio?”

Daishou looked up at his cousin with a sad smile, knowing how entranced the alpha is in the omega beauty, but sad that he knew that he and Tobio had no chance of being a couple. Made him feel bad for him.

Then again he knew his cousin felt bad for him.

Daizo knew they were limited and knew that he can talk to his cousin about his what is going on with him at another point. 

Daishou knew that it would be safe to tell him…...Daizo had a very slim chance of ever leaving this place…..which made him feel worse for his mentally ill cousin.

“Tobio is doing very well” Daishou smiles, “he and the baby are very healthy and is now working at the hotel.”

“Is he happy with Futakuchi?”

“Yes.”

Daizo didn’t exactly like the thought of his cousin being with the one person he desires, but sighed…...he was glad that Tobio is good.

Hoping he could see the beauty again.

Needing to see the beauty again.

The omega being the only one who could understand him.

He knows how to pleasure the beauty right.

Wanting to bond with Tobio bad.

“I got you an early Christmas gift” Daishou digging through his bag, “and I’m going to need you to hear me out on this since I managed to be able to be in here with no windows to watch us, and no microphones so no one can hear us. No security cameras so no one can watch us in here.”

Daizo tensed up, knowing what his cousin was about to do for him can get the both of in trouble, nodding for him to continue.

As angry as he is.

As scared as he is.

As much as he wants Daishou to beg on his hands and knees for forgiveness for the torture he helped Tooru put him though…...he couldn’t stay mad.

At this point a person on the outside that even knows he’s in here, and is even bothering to come in to see him. So he just glad someone was there for him. Daishou was always loving and accepting of him, even after he kept on doing the opposite of what his cousin and the rest of them tell him to do; Daishou was always the first person who willingly helped him get out of trouble.

So if anything, he was glad that it was Daishou.

“Now what I’m about to reveal to you is something so fucking important, that unless I’m with you to talk about it” Daishou giving him a dangerous look, looking extremely dangerous and intimidating, “so I swear to god that if you decide to open your mouth about it, I will tell Tooru know you did something incredibly stupid, that he would be down here to torture you again” raising an eyebrow at him, “you got me?”

Daizo believing him one hundred percent.

“Be very fucking thankful that I’m doing this for you, and I swear to god if you throw a fit, I will personally help Tooru cut you up again.”

Daizo gulped and nodded, believing every word coming out of his mouth.

Making him more curious about what the hell his cousin is wanting to show him.

Daishou pulling out a small picture that was captured a few days ago during Tobio’s third month check up, handing it over to the alpha. Daizo taking a look at it and raised an eyebrow at Daishou.

“Why are you showing me this” looking at the picture and pursed his lips, “I don’t hate the baby, but what does Futakuchi’s baby have to do with me?”

“Because…...” Daishou says as he leaned closer to his cousin, “the baby is not Futakuchi’s.”

Daizo snapped his head to the amega with shock, “w-w-wait…..w-w-w-what d-do you m-mean by that?”

“It’s exactly what I said and what I said is what I mean” Daishou leaning his head on his shoulders, Daishou always being smaller than all of his cousins, pointing and gently tapping the picture of the sonogram, “you see the baby?”

Daizo nodding wordlessly.

“This very sweet little baby that lives inside of the omega that you love?”

He nodded again.

Daishou leaning in the alpha’s ear, his lips brushing up against the alpha’s lightly, “I’m showing you this because that sweet nearly three month old baby is yours.”

Daizo froze, “what?”

“That’s your baby.”

 

-Saturday December 17th 2:00 A.M.-

 

Semi groaned as he heard a knock on the door, opening his droopy eyes and saw that the sun hasn’t came up yet, grunting as he really didn’t want to get out of the alpha’s loving embrace. He would ask Konoha to get up and see who it is, but then again, he likes how cute the alpha looks when he’s sleeping, looking very peaceful compared to how tense he’s been since they’ve been at Tendou’s. Never wanting to leave his side and always wanted to hold onto the omega, which he already did that to begin with. Always saying loving words to him, always coming home from work with flowers and chocolate, always smiling. Always making sure that whenever things started to get physical, he would always ask if he wanted to.

And for that, he was extremely grateful for.

He decided to get up and investigate, let the alpha sleep for as long as he could before he had work, knowing by Konoha’s sleeping schedule that he gets up almost a the butt crack of dawn. Semi can always eat breakfast with him and get back to bed for a power nap before he starts setting up for their party, deciding to make it a night party after Tobio and the others were finished up at the Christmas dinner at Futakuchi’s home.

He begrudgingly slipped himself out from under the alpha’s protective hold, missing the body heat already and started to freeze his naked ass off, seeing Konoha’s face contort a bit as soon as the loss of contact from Semi, making a large groaning sound as he started to pout in his sleep. Semi putting on Konoha’s large t-shirt that was tossed to the floor, it being long enough to go down to his knees, didn’t stop him from freezing his ass off, but if someone were at the door, at least he has clothes on.

He opened the door as he yawned, rubbing his eye as he looked around for anyone in sight, frowning when he didn’t. He started to get irritated that some little shit just wanted to play a stupid game in the middle of the night, about to close the door when he saw a note taped onto it, raising an eyebrow as he took it off the door. He looked at the folded sheet of paper, wondering what could be so fucking important that he had to grab it now and not later when he woke up to start cleaning and prepping.

“I just want some sleep” Semi grumbles and he headed back in the apartment, closing and locking the door as he walked over to the couch where he and Konoha were sleeping on together. He sat himself down gently and opened it up, tensing up at each word he read.

‘~My Dearest Little One~

I’ve missed you my little…...well not so little one. You’ve grown and a lot, then again, you decided to run off and kept me from not seeing you grow and grow. Do you know how worried sick I was of you, do you know how much Manabu misses you? Well, I wouldn’t say he misses you, but then again that omega had a way of royally fucking you over and kept blaming you, and that behavior is quiet disgusting. But I digress, I miss you so much and would love to be able to catch up and keep some promises that I made all those years ago, despite you running off on me like that, I’m willing to extend my hand out to rebuild our friendship. Meet this new alpha that seems to be making you very happy, if he’s making you smile like a kid in the candy store, then he must mean a great deal!  
But one of the important matters, I will keep my promise. So from my understanding that you will be throwing a party here for Tobio and the rest of your friends? And don’t bother asking how I know all these things, you know how I know. I would have talked to you in the hospital, but you seemed so nervous that I didn’t approach you to cause a scene, reason why I’m writing a note to you is so you over stress yourself thinking that you’re in trouble.  
You’re not.  
So during your party I will be downstairs, as I know a few will not be happy to see my face, namely my annoying brat Oikawa. I just want us to have a nice quick chat, and guess what? I will be bringing your father with me!  
That’s right! I’m keeping my word and giving you what you’ve been asking for since you were eleven years old. I wrote my number down so you can text me that you’ve read this, please do talk to me later tonight, I really do miss you my little one.

~Tooru Oikawa~’

“Semi, lay down next to me” Konoha yawned as he wrapped an arm lazily around his waist, “why did you even get up?”

“Oh...I thought I heard someone knock” Semi shoving the paper under their couch, his heart racing in anticipation…...he was really going to meet his father……., “I was just hearing things.”

Tooru still keeps his words.

“Well please lay back down” lightly pulling the omega towards him, “I miss your body heat.”

Semi didn’t know if he could go back to sleep, the anticipation was going to drive him insane. But he was scared at the same time, knowing he was most likely going to blow up on his father for letting him suffer. He will keep quiet about it from Konoha for now, needing to keep his secret trauma at the school under wraps until he was ready. Who knows, he might bring Konoha with him when talking to Tooru and his father.

He wants to bring him with him…..but he was so scared to for what he will learn.

But he would learn eventually…...right?

Semi took off the shirt and got back under the covers, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist, loving the feeling of the alpha’s naked body against his. Konoha humming as he was pleased to have the omega in his hold again, wrapping his arms around Semi protectively.

Both of them smiling, feeling content with each others hold.

 

-1:00 P.M.-

 

“Remember that you must do as I say” Tooru sitting at his desk and stared at the amega, Osamu wrapping white bandages around his breasts to help keep them hidden, Daishou with his arms in the air, “don’t you fucking dare try to back out on me, you understand?”

Daishou nodded while wearing an expressionless face, trying to keep his emotions at bay for what Tooru wants done tonight. Trying to not breakdown. Trying to convince himself that he’s not going to go to hell at the end of the night.

Trying.

“I understand alpha.”

Tooru grinned, knowing Daishou was trying to keep himself distraction free, meaning he was going to be taking this seriously.

“Good boy” Tooru standing up and walking up to the amega as Osamu finished wrapping up his breasts, nodding in approval and have the alpha a slap on the back, “well done, not noticeable unless he’s wearing a skin tight shirt.”

“Glad I can be of assistance” Osamu bowed, looking at the amega’s covered breasts.

“You didn’t mind it because you got an up and close view of his boobs” Tooru snorted as he walked up in front of the amega.

Osamu not even going to deny it.

Tooru pulled out the small white bottle and gave it a small shake, “remember what I told you?”

“Slip a little in at a time to make it seem like he’s getting sick” Daishou responded, “then we use your other bottle later and shove it down his throat.”

“Wonderful” Tooru purrs as he sets the bottle in his hand, pecking his lips and gave him a seductive smile, “and we have the time of the year on our side, since he’s been sick on and off the whole month” closing the amega’s hands around the small bottle, “you will do amazing. Think of it as justice for Futakuchi’s pain, justice for your eye getting slashed for no good reason. Justice for the people he’s fucked over all these years.”

Daishou nodded, “I will do it alpha.”

Tooru gave a wicked grin, one that Osamu found to be scary as hell and didn’t know how Daishou could keep himself so composed.

Daishou telling himself that this will keep them all safe, this will keep Futakuchi, Tobio and all the others safe. He’s getting justice…..he’s getting justice for Futakuchi. For Futakuchi…….hoping that he won’t be hated.

He wouldn’t know what to do if Futakuchi hated him.

“Good boy.”

 

-3:00 P.M.-

 

“Ok you two, get it out of your system now” Akinari says as they drive down the road, looking at the couple in the back seat holding each others hands and getting as much psychical contact with each other as possible, “get all of the staring, touches and lovey dovey words out of the way. Because Tobio, and I’m not trying to freak you out, but out of all of us, they will be watching you the most, so I need you to be the most careful.”

Tobio sighed and nodded, leaning his head on the alpha’s shoulder, “yes sir.”

“Good boy” Akinari chirped as he looked over to Kuroo sitting on the other side of Oikawa, right next to his brother, “and Kuroo.”

Kuroo looking over at Akinari, “yes sir?”

“Please refrain from glaring at any alpha that looks at your brother in that way” the older alpha responds, Kuroo’s cheeks turning a little red at his nasty habit, “I know you mean well and your following you instincts on protecting family, but it can come off the wrong way, and the last thing we need is to make us look suspicious.”

Kuroo sighs and had to refrain with messing with his hair, having it groomed…...was forced to have it groomed by Akinari and Oikawa, both of them preaching how important it was to look our best, especially since he didn’t have to be invited to this important dinner, “yes sir.”

“Now don’t get too excited” Akinari snorted as turned his blinkers on, “I know that this isn’t going to be the most pleasant, but it’s a good way to have a nice free dinner!”

“I love how that’s your selling point” Oikawa snorted.

“Well pardon me for actually putting in effort for coming in this year” Akinari whines, “I didn’t have to come like last year, but Futakuchi’s cooks know how to make some good fucking shrimp, stake, mashed potatoes, rice, dumplings, noodles…..” Akinari drooling at the thought, looking at sleeping small alpha in his car seat, sitting in between Futakuchi and Iwaizumi, “Tobio, does he have any allergies.”

“He’s allergic to peanuts” Tobio responds with a small frown, “is there going to be any severed?”

“I doubt it, but I’d like to ask since I scavenge through all of the food on the years that I do come” Akinari making a turn to the left, “and I will check to see that Nao isn’t being served anything that will send his allergies flaring.”

Tobio giving a thankful smile, “thank you.”

“Not a problem darling” Akinari chirps, “now, does everyone have their pins on them?”

Everyone responding yes.

“Good, because I want to make sure we catch every moment, every word, every little thing for out investigation” Akinari giving a determined stare, gripping the steering wheel tightly, “because I know something fucked up is happening.”

“Preaching to the choir” Futakuchi responds with a yawn, getting many sleepless nights going through all of his footage and finding any clues, many clues that his stupid fucking cousin is doing very well to hide that it pissed him off. If there is anything that snake knew how to do very well, it was hiding things. He feels like there is so much he doesn’t know about his older cousin, and it pissed him off to no end.

He’s always there.

Always trying to be by his side.

Offering his support.

Offering his love for his cousin.

‘Wait…..my love?’

Futakuchi shook his head before he decides to drive himself mad, “mother fucker has a lot of explaining to do.”

“Wow you’re pissed off if you’re calling your only friend a mother fucker” Oikawa snorts, whining when Tobio punched him in the arm.

“Thank you” Futakuchi smirks.

“No problem.”

Oikawa hitting his forehead against the window, “you’re lucky you’re so fucking gorgeous right now.”

“Be lucky he’s even with you” Kuroo smirks.

“Count your blessings” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“What is it, gang up an Oikawa day” Oikawa pouted, “I’m already going to be getting enough of that from my father!”

“Oh come on and let me get some digs in” Kuroo groans as he looks over at Oikawa, “just a few more here and there before we sit at the table of the three people who threatened and scared my brother into signing a contract.”

“FINE” pointing to the raven haired alpha, “but only you since I know you will blow a gasket if you don’t some stuff out.”

“How generous” Futakuchi chuckle.

“I know right” Kuroo grins, “he’s actually not having his own head shoved up in his own ass and I have to say, quiet impressed.”

Tobio placing a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

“Tobio-chan, why must you laugh at my misery” Oikawa whines as Kuroo looks at him with amusement.

Tobio squeezed his hand, leaning up and pressing his lips against the brunette’s, Kuroo making gagging sounds. He then whines when the omega punched him in the arm, still kissing the brunette, Oikawa chuckling against the omega’s mouth, deepening their kiss a bit to taste the omega as much as he could before acting like Tobio is just another person he wasn’t super close to.

“You do realize it’s only for a few hours right” Tobio pulling away and looking at his fiance with half lidded eyes, “then we will be at Semi’s and we can hold and kiss each other all the time.”

“I know” Oikawa pecking the omega’s lip, “but especially with my father and Seiji there, I have to act like your just a someone I only associate with because your dating someone close to family.”

“Which I will give you a hundred bucks if you can keep yourself from brushing up against him intentionally” Iwaizumi looking behind him at his childhood friend, “give you some motivation to keep your ass in line.”

“Count me in with that” Akinari says, “except I will toss in five hundred.”

“Let me toss in one fifty and see if you can do it” Futakuchi chimed in, turning and narrowed his eyes at the older brunette, Oikawa narrowing his eyes back at the younger man.

“I will” Oikawa staring down the younger man, the two of them still not on the best of terms, “I will prove to you and all you other assholes and make a lot of money while I’m at it!”

“Good” Akinari responded, glad that Iwaizumi was making it into a bet to make sure Oikawa kept himself in line, because if there is anyone who would freely without hesitation to tests that line, it would be Tooru, then it hit him, “Oikawa and Iwa, before we get there, since you two haven’t had time yet to look over some footage at I got at the hospital, I feel the need to inform you so you don’t scare or piss him off.”

The two friends and Kuroo raised their eyebrows, Oikawa speaking up, “about what?”

“Daishou came over with your father and is assisting him in Keiji’s case” Kuroo having to hold back a growl, still not a fan of the snake and wondering what this obsession is with him lately, “and his left eye is split open.”

The three who didn’t know all tensed up.

“HOW” Oikawa snapped, “who did that to him?!”

Iwaizumi and Kuroo wanting answers as well.

“He keeps claiming it was him being clumsy while cooking dinner” Futakuchi rolling his eyes.

“Which even I’m doubting” Tobio frowns, “it really looks painful” Tobio starting to hop in on this personal mission of their group to figure out what’s up with the poor man.

“So when we get there, when I say anyone, and I mean ANYONE” Akinari growling at them to let them know how fucking serious he’s being, “the only one who gets a free pass is Nao, the rest of you guys don’t even try and bother Daishou about his eye. Especially with his father there, he will not concede. It will make us look suspicious about what we’re trying to do, and we need to stay and keep a low profile as long as we possibly can. You can say it looks painful and you hope it gets better, but for the love of god, don’t pester him. All of us, except Nao, have a camera of some sort on us, let the cameras catch as much as they can, got it?”

Oikawa and Futakuchi especially didn’t look happy about keeping their mouths shut, but they just nodded their heads yes along with everyone elses.

“Got it.”

 

-4:30 P.M.-

 

“You know a pregnant omega shouldn’t be carrying these heavy ass things” Tooru sings as he pops up next to Tobio, the omega giving a small jump as the alpha came out of nowhere.

“Oh it’s ok” Tobio giving him a smile as he carried his old textbooks in his hands, “I really don’t mind.”

“Oh no give me those” Tooru chuckles as he takes them out of his hands, eyeing the books as they walk into the dining room, “why did you bring these” looking at the omega in amusement, “don’t tell me you’re going to gift these.”

Tobio’s cheeks turned a little red in embarrassment, “oh no no, not my intention with those at all!”

“Oh thank god” Tooru chuckles as they stand by the table, “where do you want these then?”

“Where is Futakuchi, Nao and I going to sit?”

“Well there isn’t a seating assignment, but I figured you three would be next to each other” the alpha says, dropping the books onto one chair, “a place holder. And I’m still confused on why you brought the books Tobio-chan.”

Oikawa letting out a sneeze as he and Kuroo kept a close eye on them as they chatted with the others, Oikawa really hating how comfortable Tobio seems around him.

He shouldn’t.

“Nao likes to sit and eat like a big boy” Tobio starts to explain, “he never liked high chairs so I started to work with him a lot on him holding his head and body up, mainly because I saw him trying to copy me when I would eat dinner when I had him do tummy time.”

Tooru actually intrigued in the story and nodded for him to continue.

“And then I managed to get him to learn to hold himself up, I decided to use old high school textbooks I forgot to return as seats for him to use” Tooru snorting at that, “and so Nao became a lot happier with dinner time after that, doesn’t want to use the baby plates, spoons and forks and prefers to use what I use since he told me he wants to be a big boy and eat like me. The textbooks make him feel tall and he will very pissy if he’s sat in a booster seat or high chair, and I didn’t want to trouble you all with a booster seat or any big books for Nao to use, so I figured it would be easier to just bring the books my son uses to sit on.”

“Really now” Tooru smiling, impressed that a young mother managed to birth and take care of a kid well enough he wanted to learn and obey, convincing him even more that Tobio would be good for him to have for himself and that school, “I can sense that you and Futakuchi’s baby is going to be a lot like Nao to learn from a beautiful young mother like yourself.”

Tobio blushed a bit and became a little flustered, Oikawa’s eye twitching in anger at his father, not surprised in the slightest that he was going to shamelessly flirt with his sometimes easily embarrassed fiance. 

‘Keep calm keep calm keep calm keep calm.’

“Oh no I don’t think I’m that good” Tobio nervously chuckles as he looks to see Nao in Futakuchi’s hold, seeing Nao chatting up a storm with Jirou, Jirou looking amused with the excitable little alpha, “I just got lucky with a sweet little boy is all.”

“He’s a sweet and a little aggressive” Tobio giving a nervous smile at the memory of Nao stomping on his foot, “little alpha because he has his momma as a good influence. He obviously worships you since almost every other word he says mentions you, so a child’s behavior usually mirror their environments and their parents. Good environment and a very lovely mother” winking at the omega, Tobio feeling himself getting a little flustered with all the compliments, “equals a nice and happy little alpha.”

“Oh dear” Tobio nervously laughs, “glad that I’m doing well enough then.”

“You’re doing more than fine Tobio” Daishou speaking as he walks over to the two talking, handing them both drinks, “he’s a good kid and your little one is going to do fine with you and Futakuchi, no need to downplay yourself.”

“He’s right Tobio-chan” Oikawa letting out another sneeze, ruffling Daishou’s hair, Oikawa and Futakuchi watching the snake carefully, he seems to be in a decent mood and saw a small smile…...so far nothing too much to give them a sign that something is off, “don’t downplay yourself and just accept the fact that you’re a good mother!”

“Just take it as a compliment” Futakuchi walking over to Tobio and hugged him from behind, resting his hands on the omega’s stomach and kissed his cheek, “you’re a great mother to Nao, and you will be a great mother to our little one.”

Oikawa knew he was acting, making things more convincing so Tobio can stay out of harm's way…..but he couldn’t help but start to feel a little envious about Futakuchi being able to flaunt his omega around for the whole world to see. That is something that Oikawa craves, being able to show him off to every fucking person and say that the beautiful and smart omega is his and no one else's. Kuroo next to him can see the sadness in his eyes as clear as day and had to get in front of Tooru’s line of vision, slapping the brunette on his back harshly.

“OW” Oikawa whined as he held everything in him to not slap the alpha back, “what was that for?!”

“You need to do a hell of a lot better job on hiding your emotions” Kuroo scolded and he set his hands on his hips, “I know that it’s fucking difficult, believe me, I don’t like seeing my brother being forced to do this shit as much as you do, but in order to keep Tobio in a good mood a lot less nervous is to show that your ‘coping’ so to speak. Because if he sees you getting all pouty and moody, then he’s going to start feeling upset and guilty, and we need to keep him in a good mood as much as possible…..especially since he’s pregnant and easy to upset.”

Oikawa now feeling bad that he can’t keep himself in a good mood, slapping both of his hands on his face, “I’m awake.”

Kuroo cackles and playfully shoves the brunette, “that’s the spirit.”

Tooru seeing his son slap himself, thinking his kid is one of the dumbest people he’s ever had known…...and gave life to.

At least he has a chance of highly intelligent kids with someone as smart as Daishou.

Daishou feeling himself getting pissed off when he saw Futakuchi kiss Tobio on the cheek, knowing it’s acting…….but he had the urge to rip Tobio off of him. He then made eye contact with his younger cousin, feeling his cheeks turn a little red when his cousin raised an eyebrow at him; Futakuchi wondering why Daishou was giving Tobio the evil eye. Confused why he saw him blushing…...why was he blushing?

Futakuchi feeling his heart pound in his chest at the embarrassment Daishou was expressing.

“OH SEIJI-SAN” Tooru cheers as the older alpha walks in through the front door, Futakuchi not missing how tense the amega got at the mention of his father. 

Tobio not missing it either and wondered what happened between the two of them, because if there is one thing that the omega understands…..it’s the feeling of not having the connection with your father. No relationship with him. He remembered what Iwaizumi told him, how even though as nice as Seiji comes off, he’s the more harsh and cold one out of the three. How he needs to be weary around him especially.

If Seiji the coldest one…...then he wouldn’t be surprised if Daishou possibly has to take some of that cold behavior.

He wonders what Daishou’s mother is like? Does he have a good relationship with his omega or beta mother?

His thoughts were interrupted when Seiji walked up to him, Tobio thinking that Daishou looks a lot like his dad, they both have the same snake-like eyes, Akinari has those same snake eyes as well. Daishou has the same smile as Seiji, their hairstyle although their hair color is different, Seiji having dark brown hair while Daishou has dark green hair that he's learned is actually natural. The main thing those two don’t seem to have in common his height and muscles. Seiji looked like he could be in his late twenties to early thirties, very young considering that he’s the second oldest of the three, although Tooru does have the youthful appearance as well. Even Jirou looks a little younger than he actually, Tobio thinking money, genetics and very good grooming habits contribute to their youthful looks.

Tobio couldn’t deny that these men in their early to late forties could all look so young, like it’s was fascinating and had him thinking if Tooru will be similar on looking forever young.

Seiji held out his hand out to the omega while wearing a soft smile, looking extremely pleasant and welcoming, “hello Tobio Kuroo, it’s a pleasure to finally personally meet you.”

Giving the omega a bow as soon as Tobio shook his hand, Tobio about to bow back when Seiji gave a sweet smile and waved his hands, “oh no no Tobio, there is no need, no pregnant omega should have to bow and put any pressure on your stomach, that’s not alpha like of me at all.”

Tobio returning a smile, “oh are you sure, I feel like it is impolite.”

“It’s not impolite to me” smile so welcoming that anyone would fall for it, Seiji looking like he wouldn’t harm a fly, “welcome to the family” squatting down to get eye level with the his swollen stomach and gently placed a hand on his stomach, “and hello to our newest member, hi little guy.”

Tobio feeling his baby get excited as soon as Seiji touched his stomach, Seiji’s smile growing at the warmth emitting from his baby. Tobio smiling at his child’s happiness.

‘He’s the coldest out of them all’ Iwaizumi’s words echoing in his mind.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi narrowed their eye at him. 

Akinari not liking the feeling his brother gave off with with fake award winning smile.

Futakuchi looking at Daishou, sadden when he saw tears in his eye as he backed away and walked into the kitchen. He wanted to follow him and ask him what’s wrong, but right now he needed to stay near Tobio from Seiji’s fake nice side.

Daishou slamming his back against the refrigerator, fighting off the tears…...knowing his father will never accept him. Never accept his children. 

What good was he to Seiji?

What good was he to anyone?

He knew he wasn’t even good for Futakuchi…..he didn’t know why he gave a damn about what that brunette.

He didn’t even know why he got so upset that Futakuchi kissed Tobio. He was the one who set them up to be the next biggest fake couple. Everyone loves them together, his cousin is getting the positive attention…...that was his biggest reason he even thought about setting the two of them up.

He took a deep breath…….

“Why do I even care?”

 

-

 

“Nao what do you say?”

“Thank you for the food” Nao cheered as he looked at Jirou, Jirou and Tooru laughing at the tiny alpha, “it is delicious!”

“No problem Nao” Jirou chuckles as he lets out a few coughs, starting to look a little pale, “you’re my family and we do nice things for family.”

Nao beamed and snapped his head to Tobio, “is he family?!”

Tobio smiled and nodded as he took a bite out of the steak, his little boy ecstatic about the hot and delicious food. 

“Yes” Nao cheered as he took a bite of his dumplings, sneezing in and caused some of the food to fly out of his mouth.

“Oh is he sick” Seiji asks.

“He’s over it for the most part” Tobio comments as he wipes Nao’s nose, looking over to Futakuchi, “can you get me the nasal spray.”

Futakuchi giving him a smile and leaned in to kiss him, Oikawa shoving food in his mouth to keep himself from jumping across the table, Iwaizumi sitting next to him gabbing the bottom of his shirt to hold back. Kuroo on the other side doing the same, Akinari really praying that Oikawa can keep it together, Kuroo being able to keep him calm for the most part, but it’s when Futakuchi goes out of his way to sell it is when Oikawa is the most on edge. And they weren’t going to give him any alcohol, him and his horny ass would get them all outed before the end of the night.

Tooru looking over at his son with a wild gleam in his eyes, being too damn obvious to him how much his son has a hard on for Tobio. He knew he couldn’t blame him, Tobio is a beauty, a smart, sweet, caring, fertile and hard working beauty. He was surprised his son hasn’t tried to put the moves on the omega, especially since he knows that he and Futakuchi aren’t best friends like they used to be. Knowing how much he used to curse his name every time every time he saw him, which wasn’t that much.

He wanted to see his son squirm.

“Oh Tobio-chan” Tooru sang, Oikawa eyeing his father closely, “you got some steak juice on your chin!”

Tobio jumped and was about to wipe it off himself, when Tooru leaned forward with his own napkin and wiped it off of Tobio’s chin, giving the omega a big smile,

Seiji and Jirou face palming.

Akinari rolling his eyes.

Kuroo digging his nails on his thighs.

Oikawa slamming his head on the table.

Tooru smirked at the action, leaning back in his chair as Futakuchi came back with the nasal spray, “my Kenji, you have such a sweet and beautiful boyfriend!”

Futakuchi and Tobio both blushed at the words, handing the omega the nasal spray.

Tooru looking over to his son and chuckled, seeing Oikawa slam his head on the table again, Kuroo patting his back.

Daishou sitting in front of Kuroo and raised an eyebrow, about to look back down to his food and eat a bit when Kuroo looked at him. Both of them silent, not having the best history when it comes to their…...whatever the hell they are…...enemies?

Probably.

Cat and Snake.

“I’m surprised that you came” Daishou commented as he took a bite of his food, still adjusting by looking into through one eye, his vision definitely suffering from all of this.

“Why do you say that” Kuroo questioned as he took a drink of his water, “what, am I not good enough for rich people food, as you so nicely put it when we were little.

Tooru looking at Daishou next to him with a raised eyebrow, not knowing these two had a history.

“When I was nine and thought that I was doing a great job at impressing you and Tobio” Daishou shrugs, “I wasn’t the nicest when I was nine, sue me.”

“You still aren’t that very nice” Kuroo snorted and rolled his eyes.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari joined in watching Tooru on the two, really hoping that the raven haired alpha and the snake don’t cause too much trouble.

Although Tooru was wanting popcorn for this.

“I beg to differ.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“How so?”

“Because unlike you” Daishou looking at the cat with cold eyes, not in the mood for this bullshit, “I don’t go out of my way and punch people whenever they decide to even LOOK at Tobio” the omega inwardly groaning that they were seriously starting it, the verbal battle until one of them gets pissed off enough and tries to punch the other, “I’m not an uneducated brute like you.”

Tooru choking on his tea, pounding his chest and coughing at the comment.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m the wrong person to be calling uneducated, you snobbish and poor excuse for an alpha.”

Everyone had their eyes on them, Futakuchi’s eyes widen at the comment. Knowing his cousin very well, knowing that comment is below the belt. Seiji had to hold himself back from chuckling at the comment. 

Tobio face planting the table, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

Tooru knowing by how his mate tensed up, he was getting ready to strike.

“Well I think I’m an excellent alpha” Daishou plastering on that fake smile of his, “but you know, it not very alpha like at all when you don’t even know your ex and your seven year old son are being abused, you would think an educated person like yourself would have picked that up.”

Wearing the biggest fucking smile in the world as he said that.

Tobio standing up and walking over to his brother, knowing from the stance that he brother is about to lunge at him. Oikawa getting ready to grab him.

Tooru getting ready to grab Daishou out of harm's way, really curious as to why these two seem to hate each other.

Seiji narrowing his eyes at his son.

“Well you fucking snake” Kuroo smiling, his eye twitching uncontrollably, “you really need to take a look at yourself. At least I’m alpha enough to go out and find me a mate and a son, you and your fat ass failed to do the one thing that you were born to do, go out and get you an omega that can even tolerate you and your snobbish, self centered attitude. Always putting others down to make yourself feel better for the fact that you can’t amount up to anything an alpha can do. You have money, you have power…...but with a shit attitude in life it will leave you to die alone while people like Futakuchi succeed, ones who have a good and likable personality who can go out and get themselves an omega and start a family to provide for. You can't even get past step one, which is even finding someone who would even want you, you just like to fuck people over, take advantage of others who hold less power than you and you will end up dying alone; you fat, stupid, selfish and poor excuse for an alpha!”

Daishou clenching the tablecloth as if his life depended on it, everything in him wanting him to attack him for saying that awful shit about him. He hated this cat with every fiber in his being, he wanted to squash him like the small bug that he is. He is nothing but a dumpster cat that needed to be kicked around even more than ever.

He hated him so much.

Hated him for the same fucking reason he fucking hates his father.

Both arrogant, self centered, judgmental pieces of shit he’s ever met.

He will get him……..he will get him very soon.

But not now.

He really wanted it to hit him where it hurts.

But for right now he needed to leave before grabs the knife to try and stab the raven haired alpha to death. His fingers just itching to grab the knife.

But he has children inside of him…...children that needed to be safe at all times.

Kuroo getting lucky he’s pregnant.

Daishou stood up from the table, walking away from everyone before a word can be said. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the whine that belongs to Jirou, grabbing the white bottle form the pocket and dumped the rest of it in the bottle in the bottle, knowing the alpha will finish it before the night ends. 

“I’m not a horrible person” he cries to himself as he pours a glass, “I’m not a horrible person everyone makes me out to be.”

‘Fat!’

“I’m not a horrible person.”

‘Stupid!’

“I’m not a horrible person.”

‘Selfish!’

Tears started to pour down his cheeks, “I’m not a horrible person.”

‘Poor excuse for an alpha!’

Daishou looked at the wine glass, wiping the tears from his eye as he headed back to the dining room, completely ignoring Kuroo’s presence and looked at Jirou with a big smile, Tooru’s eyes gleaming as Daishou hands him his fourth glass of wine, handing the contaminated whine to Jirou, handing another glass of whine to his father to make sure that things don’t look too suspicious. 

“My apologies uncle Jirou and father” bowing in apology, “I promise that this unprofessional attitude won’t ever happen again.”

Both of the alpha’s nodding and accepting the wine.

Futakuchi narrowing his eyes at his cousin, knowing he’s doing it again. He’s masking his pain.

Tobio slapping Kuroo upside of the head multiple of times, “you fucking idiot!”

“What di-”

Tobio grabbing him by the ear, Tooru loving the aggressive attitude this omega has, bringing their faces closer together, “when things have cooled down, I want you to apologize.”

“I do-”

“Yes you do!”

 

-9:00 P.M.-

 

“Is he awake alpha?”

“He’s getting there my pet.”

“Guys his eyes are slowly opening” Osamu looking at the alpha laying on the floor slowly opening his eyes, the alpha wearing a rare smile. This was always the fun part of his missions, seeing the victim squirm under their thumbs, oddly Atsumu was the one who hated this part. He always preferred the stealth missions over the punishments. Him?

He loved going in for the kill.

There was something satisfying about having power over someone, his childhood never being stable, him never having any control. Atsumu chose to sulk and get depressed and drink when life was not going his way, Osamu handled his frustrations another way.

He loved to get violent.

With he and his brother’s personality, most people would think that they handled their opposite of how they actually handled their pain. Most people would think Atsumu to be the psychotic and bloodthirsty one with his loud, possessive, poor self control and shit starting attitude, but he chose to hide his problems.

Osamu like to take it out on others.

Each victim he witnessed or actually doing the killing, he would picture his mother and father’s stupid fucking faces.

How he hated them.

Atsumu longed to see them again.

Osamu wanted to see them again…….only so he can make them feel his pain.

They lucked out when they decided to betray them.

Tooru gave a manic grin, this is finally going to happen. This plan that he’s been waiting to do for so long is finally about to start. This is when things will change. He will not be fucking around. He’s going to get what he wants in the end of the mission, he was going to get the prize that his father had tried to beat in his head that he won’t ever achieve. He will show that bastard in hell that he can do anything, he was almost untouchable. He will change this world into what he wants, most might seem to think that it would be far fetched. But he knows what to do, what people to get close to, who he can fuck over, who he needs to wound. Take out people who try to get their noses into his business.

And his first victim; Jirou Futakuchi.

Jirou looked up at him, not realizing that he passed out. Not remembering when he even did so, but he was being given his favorite whine by his nephew Daishou. He had been feeling bad on and off, but it really seemed to kick his ass today. He just remembered having dinner with his son, boyfriend, his boyfriends son and family, Daishou and Tobio’s brother getting into a verbal spat. A very interesting time passing out presents, or course everyone showering little Nao with gifts.

That little boy looked like he was in heaven.

Now he’s looking up at a smiling Tooru…….his smile looking very off.

And what made it worse was that he had hard time moving his limbs.

“How are you feeling” Tooru smiles.

“V-Very weak.”

“Wonderful” Tooru chirped, “means you did well on the dosage my pet.”

“Thank you alpha.”

Jirou was starting to get very confused…...did he just hear Daishou…...and did he just call him alpha?

“Confusing isn’t it?”

Jirou having a hard time trying to even speak, shaking his head up and down a bit.

“You know when I do my dirty work, I usually like to do it with a knife, you know a lot more personal and bloody” Tooru says as Jirou’s eyes widen, “I love to see cuts and damage on someone, but there is just something about drugging…...poisoning someone that is just as thrilling, seeing the life go out of someone’s eyes that makes me feel good, makes me feel like a fucking god, like I have your life in my hands…..and I’m just taking it away just like that.”

“W-wha-”

“Like a slow and painful death, I love those” Tooru smiling at the alpha below him, straightening out the gloved on his hands, “I get to talk to you while I’m hurting you at the same time, makes me feel like a powerful god.”

“You t-think you’re a g-god?”

“I kind of do” Tooru shrugging “I mean in my day to day life I just feel kind of like a plain jane, but put a knife in my hand, I feel powerful and untouchable.”

“Y-You are g-going to k-kill m-me?!”

“Well, it’s more of my mate that’s doing it rather than me” smiling wider at the alpha’s shock, “although I will take some credit since I’m guiding him through the process…...” tuning to his mate out of Jirou’s field of vision and beckoned him to come closer, intertwining his and Daishou’s fingers and sat the amega in his lap, Jirou looking like he’s seeing Satan in the flesh, taking off the amega’s scarf and showed off his mark he left on the poor younger man, “it took a bit to whip him in shape, but he’s becoming very compliant with me and being such a good boy.”

“Why Daishou” Jirou still having a hard time comprehending the sweet and smart Daishou would be capable of doing such a thing, the amega frowning down at him, “w-why Daishou?!”

Daishou didn’t know how to respond.

“W-why him” looking completely baffled, “he’s an alpha like you, and h-he’s crazy?!”

“For one, he’s not an alpha…..not completely a hundred percent anyways” lifting the amega’s sweater to reveal the bump, Jirou looking like he was in the twilight zone, “and I bit him. He didn’t ask me, but I bit him…...his daddy lied to him his whole life” kissing the mark and gave it a lick, the mark burning him and made him moan a bit.

“H-H-” 

“The rare breed Jirou” licking his neck, “I opened his eyes and he now belongs to me.”

“Y-You can’t just fo-”

“First of all, you shouldn’t be fucking talking as you force and fuck people over on the daily, so don’t you dare lie to me about that ass kisser” Tooru spat, “and another, I didn’t asked to be molested by my father when I was five years old, but yet here we are.”

Everyone staring wide eyed at Tooru, seeing a dark look in it that Jirou knew, once he had that looked…...you’re fucked.

“I didn’t ask my father to come into my room in the middle of the night” Tooru pulling out a white bottle full of poison, “slip under the covers with me and tell me that he wants to play a special game with me, that I can’t tell my momma in the next bedroom. That we can’t be loud or she will be angry that give me a whooping, he said that it would make me feel good. And shoved my pajama pants off of me while I was begging a pleading with him to stop, because he was starting to scare me, he touched me inappropriately, jamming his nasty ass fingers in my mouth to keep my quiet while he hit me, pulling his cock out and fucking me on my own bed…….did I ask for that, no I did not.”

The room silent, Osamu not even able to comprehend that kind of pain and betrayal.

Daishou not knowing he went through that.

“Did I ask to have that happen to me almost on a daily basis” Tooru continued as he shook the bottle, “No. Did I ask for my father to sell me out to his friends to use as a sex toy? No” Tooru starting to raise his voice, seeing nothing but anger on his face, that emotion being rare to show out to the public…..or anyone, shoving the bottle in Daishou’s hands, “DID I ASK FOR MY MOTHER TO GO BAD SHIT INSANE ON ME AND ACCUSE ME OF SEDUCING MY FATHER INSTEAD OF SAVING ME, AFTER SHE WALKED IN AND CAUGHT MY FATHER RAPING ME WHEN I WAS FIFTEEN YEARS OLD? DID I ASK FOR HER TO START HITTING ME AND ACCUSING ME OF RUINING THEIR MARRIAGE? ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT!”

“T-TO-” 

“I MURDERED THEM JUST LIKE I’M MURDERING YOU” shoving Daishou on top of him, Daishou shakily opening the bottle, unable to stop crying due to Tooru actually getting emotional about his pain, about what Tooru was about to make him do, Tooru giving a manic smile with a wild look in his eyes, “I GOT SUCH A FUCKING THRILL OUT OF SEEING THE LIGHT GO OUT OF THEIR EYES, JUST LIKE THEY TOOK THE LIGHT OUT OF MINE, I LAUGHED IN THEIR FUCKING FACES AS THEY TRIED REACHING OUT AND BEGGING ME TO STOP! THEY NEVER SHOWED ME MERCY, SO I WASN’T GOING TO SHOW THEM ANY! LIKE I’M NOT GOING TO SHOW YOU ANY MERCY FOR THINKING GIVING FUTAKUCHI ELECTROSHOCK THERAPY AND ELECTROCUTING THAT BOY TO START LIKING OMEGAS AND NOT ALPHAS! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH TWO ALPHAS FUCKING EACH OTHER!”

Daishou took the cap off, Osamu getting down to his knees and held the alphas mouth open. Jirou’s body was too weak to be able to fight off the three assailants. But that’s what Tooru wanted. No defensive wounds, no evidence of foul play and just thinking that that Jirou’s body was too weak to fight off the cold that he was dealing with on and off for the whole month.

Jirou’s eyes pleading for Daishou to not do it.

Tooru leaning in and brushed his lips against his ear, smiling as he said, “go ahead my pet, do it for Futakuchi, I know how much you care for him.”

Daishou unable to stop crying as he slowly lowered the bottle to his lips.

Pausing.

‘I’m about to actually do this.’

“You can do it” Tooru cooed as he kissed his mark, “come on, we got a party to go to, and I know you will need it.”

Jirou pleading eyes begging him to not give in.

Tooru devouring his mark, Daishou moaning at the heat, “come on my pet, just tilt your hand, do it for me…..” leaning in and whispered, “…….do it for Futakuchi.”

‘I really am a horrible person.’

 

-11:00 P.M.-

 

Semi jogged as fast as he could in his boot down the steps, smiling from ear to ear as he ran up to Tooru, the brunette opening out his arms as he embraced the blond in a hug. He twirled around the blond in a circle and chuckled at the omega’s giddiness to see him, Semi being one of the very few people he actually has a genuine emotional connection with.

He really did care for him.

“Glad to see you again my little one” Tooru pressing a kiss on his forehead, holding him up and close and didn’t want to let him go.

Semi coming down here not too long after Daishou surprisingly showed up to the party, Tooru saying to come alone and that he can only be here for a few minutes. That they will arrange a lunch together for Christmas, take the omega and his alpha for a nice lunch.

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Well yeah” Tooru poking the omega’s forehead as he broke the hug, Semi looking a little embarrassed, “but we can talk about that on Christmas, I just wanted to see you real quick and whatnot.”

“Did you forget your promise” Semi frowned, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh I never break them little one” Tooru looking a little offended when Semi said that, “I’m a man of my word.”

“Well I’m glad to see you, but I was really looking forward to meeting my father” Semi giving a small blush and a shy smile, “so….you know….”

“I know little one” taking a couple steps backwards and plastered a big grin, “I will show you your daddy now.”

Semi beamed, but looked a little confused, “but where is he?”

“You’re looking at him little one.”

Semi froze, wondering if he heard him right, “what?”

Tooru opening his arms wide and gave him a loving smile, “I’m your father Eita Semi.”

‘This whole time…….this whole time…...it was him?!’

“You’re…….you’re my f-father?”

Semi feeling like he was about to cry.

But not tears of happiness.

Tooru nodded, “yes I am, you’re my little boy.”

Semi taking a step backwards.

“My little one.”

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

 

“Interviews with the little ones of the show begins now!”

“Ok” Tooru says with a big smile on his face, looking at Nao, Isamu and Hikaru sitting in the seats, “how are you three today?”

“Good, thank you for asking” Hikaru giving a shy smile and a small blush.

“I am having a fantastic day” Isamu cheering at the top of his lungs, bouncing up and down in his seat, smiling from ear to ear, “how about you?!”

Tooru’s smile grows at the cheerful blond, “fantastic, thank you for asking” looking at Nao at the other end of the row, sitting on the other side of Hikaru, “how about you Nao?”

Nao just looks around the room with a small frown, “where is my momma?”

“Momma is taking a break from working so hard” Tooru chuckles and points to the door, “on the other side of that door.”

“Can momma come in here” Nao tilting his head to the side.

“Not right now” Tooru patting him on the head, “in a little bit, we all came to talk to you three to get to know you guy’s better.”

“Yeah Nao” Isamu cheers, “my mommy says if we good, we get to go to Chuck-E-Cheese!”

Nao’s smiles and looks at Hikaru, “really?!”

Hikaru smiling and nodding.

“Can I come?”

Both of them nodding yes.

Nao clapped excitedly, “YES!”

“So you three ready to go” Tooru chirps, internally sighing when all of them are on board, really hoping this goes over with the ever so interesting attitude that Nao has, “lets do this!”

All of them staring at Tooru with big smiles.

“Alright, how old are you guys?”

“I’m seven” Hikaru smiling while he kept on blushing, swinging his legs back and forth.

“Three” holding up five fingers to Tooru, Hikaru leaning over and took down two finger, Isamu beaming and shoved three fingers to Tooru, “three!”

Tooru trying so hard to not laugh at the goofball.

“Five” Nao puffing his chest out in pride, “I will be six in June, and if I do good, I get to have chocolate ice cream!”

“That your favorite ice cream?”

“Yes!”

“Mine is vanilla” Isamu cheers.

“I like mint chocolate chip” Hikaru smiles as he looks down with a smile, setting his hands on his lap.

“What is yours” Isamu pointing to Tooru.

“Mine is also mint chocolate chip” Tooru smiles.

Hikaru looking up with a small gasp, blushing even more.

“Ok guys, how do you feel about it being the end of the season” Tooru smiles, “lots of big reveals.”

“You’re a horrible daddy” Nao pointing to Tooru, “no one hurts my Semi and Daishou!”

“You know that’s my character right” Tooru looking down at him with a raised eyebrow at the raven haired alpha.

“You still a horrible daddy!”

“HORRIBLE DADDY” Isamu pointing to the brunette.

Tooru looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru giving a shy smile and shrugs his shoulders, “you seem like you are.”

Nao and Isamu laughing in result.

Tooru looking at the camera behind him with a deadpan expression, “they aren’t going to take me seriously…..lets see how they react with someone else.”

 

-CUT-

 

“So how do the three of you feel about the season finale” Hinata smiles.

“Lots of stuff happened” Hikaru replies with a sweet smile, “but why are you asking questions when you don’t appear in the show all that much?”

Hinata’s jaw drops.

“What is you name again” Isamu tilting his head to the side, “you the fifty year old right?”

Hinata’s jaw dropping even more.

“No no” Nao grabbing Isamu’s hand, “he is not fifty, he is just a dumbass like my momma calls him.”

“HA!”

Hinata snapping his head to the door and pointed as he heard Tobio, “SHUT IT!”

 

-CUT-

 

“Ok you guys” Tobio chuckles as Isamu’s jaw drops when he sits in the chair, Nao looking at the small blond with a raised eyebrow, “season finale, what do you think?”

“Well I thi-” Hikaru starts to say, when Isamu hops off the chair and hugs Tobio’s leg, taking the omega by surprise.

“YOU SO PRETTY!!!!”

“OFF MY MOMMA” Nao trying to pull the small alpha off of Tobio.

“Yeah this isn’t going to work” Tobio chuckles as he sets himself from the chair, trying to walk off, dragging the two alphas along with him.

“PRETTY!”

“NO SIR!”

 

-CUT-

 

“Will you look at me” Kuroo says at a pouty Isamu, “let's talk about the season final.”

Isamu turning away from the alpha with a pissed off look.

“Are you still angry for me taking you away from Tobio” Kuroo asks with a raised eyebrow.

Isamu not responding.

“Yes is his” Hikaru letting out a small chuckle.

“No one touches momma” Nao crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Well I’m not doing it for him” Kuroo looking around the room with a deadpan expression, “anyone else want to take a shot?”

 

-CUT-

 

“Season finale guys” Daishou asks with a smile, “how do you feel about it?”

All three of them looking wide eyed at the amega.

Daishou getting confused, “are you three ok?”

“You eye” Isamu’s mouth hanging open.

“Yeah?”

“Your eye isn’t hurt” Hikaru tilting his head to the side with shock.

Daishou chuckles as he realized why they were confused, “no it isn’t.”

Nao starting to tear up and went up to hug Daishou’s leg, the other two doing the same, “I’M SO GLAD YOU ARE NOT HURT!”

“HA” Daishou looking over to Kuroo and stuck his tongue out, “they like me more than you.”

Kuroo flipping him off.

“FLIPPING HIM OFF IS NOT NICE” Nao says as he runs after Kuroo off camera, Kuroo’s eyes bugging out of his head and made a run for it.

 

-CUT-

 

“Season fin-” Oikawa not getting the full sentence out when Nao jumped on him.

“MY BOOBIES!”

“YOU’RE STILL MAD AT ME ABOUT THAT?!’

 

-CUT-

 

“Season finale guys” Futakuchi looking at the paper to make sure he was prepared as he was called in last minute, setting the paper down, “how d-”

All of the little ones asleep.

“Yeah” Futakuchi chuckling nervously, sitting himself up from the chair, “I’m not waking them up and facing their wrath” grabbing some blankets and laying it out on all three of them, placing a finger on his lips at the camera.

 

-CUT-

 

“Season finale guys” Konoha cheers, “ho-”

Konoha stopped talking when Hikaru raised his hand up.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“I don’t feel so good” Hikaru looking a little green and rubs his tummy.

Konoha frowns and stands up from the chair, walking over to the small omega, “need me to take you to your momma?”

Hikaru nodding.

“Well then” picking up the small omega, “lets go se-” 

Hikaru throwing up on him, Konoha doing everything in him to not flip Semi off as he starts laughing his ass off at the alpha.

Nao and Isamu laughing their asses off at him.

Ennoshita turning the camera to himself with a deadpan expression, “well I guess that is a wrap and a bust, maybe we can try this again when we get farther along.”

Hikaru throwing up on Konoha again.

“Someone help him please” he says as he looks over to Konoha, then looks back at the camera with a small smile, wrapping an arm around a brunette woman’s shoulders, both of them smiling and throwing up peace signs at the camera, “from the director and writer, hope to see you next week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it very late, but I couldn't help myself with the children's interviews, so no bloopers this week, but I do promise them next week >.<
> 
> And I will respond to comments asap, thank you for reading, commenting and bearing with me!!! XD


	21. Deny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry, My aunt had surgery and I had to help her out with so many things that I got put behind schedule, so I'm sooooooooooooo happy I got it put up at this time!
> 
> Thank you to animefangirl25, Anna, Tokshoh, japlibatique, Lumina, Babu_bunny, Wahboop, Tobio_Oikawa, Kurorrin, and everyone else for helping me with ideas and brainstorming, reading and commenting and overall being very nice, patient people!!! Love you all and thank you for putting up with me and my late update times!!! ^_^ <3 <3 
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Mentions Of Abuse, Mentions Of Rape And Rape Of Minor, Language, A Tid Bit Of Violence***

-Flashback-

 

“Now Eita” Manabu smiles as he looks down at the five year old, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, unable but to help see the child’s mother, how he looks just like his best friend that he grew up with, “what do we say to the cafeteria lady?”

Semi beamed up at the lady behind the counter, the nice omega lady swooning at the small boy, how this little omega just commands attention from everyone. How much confidence and beauty the small child possess, the small omega holding the tray and bounced on his toes up and down with excitement, Manabu knowing that the small omega was in a happier mood than he usually is.

And he knew why.

“Thank you for cooking me nice dinner” Semi bowing and smiled ear to ear, “it looks delicious!”

“You’re very welcome sweetheart” the lunch lady smiles, “you look very pretty in your pink dress today.”

“Thank you thank you” Semi smiling wider, “I got to pick what to wear today!”

Manabu chuckling at the child, using the wall for support as he squatted down, placing a hand on his large stomach as he was seven months along and kissed Semi’s cheek, “and you did a wonderful job as that is a very pretty dress that you got from your best friend.”

The lunch lady chuckles, handing Manabu an extra bottle of apple juice as he stood up, Manabu giving a thankful smile and bowed his head, “thank you, you have a good one.”

“You too” the lady smiles and looks down at Semi, “you have an amazing day too sweety.”

Semi gave a small blush and bowed again, “thank you and you have a good day too!”

“Thank you” the lady chuckles as the two of them walked off, seeing Manabu taking the cap off of the lid of the juice and took a drink out of it, seeing him chatting with the chatty little omega as he guided him to keep on moving.

“Walk and talk” Manabu giggles as the omega kept on stopping and talking, “you’re best friend will be here any minute, and I know he wants to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“I can’t wait” Semi cheers as Manabu then had a hard time keeping up with the energetic omega, keeping himself huddled as close as possible to the small blond as he didn’t like some of the stares that some alphas and beta males gave his adopted son, really making him feel nervous for what the future holds Semi since it’s plainly obvious that this boy is going to be sought after like his mother was, “I get to have some snacks!”

“Yes you do” Manabu coos, then gives a low growl to an alpha getting too close for his liking, keeping a mental note to keep an eye out on that orange haired alpha and keep Tooru aware as he knows he wants Semi’s virginity to stay in tact. The alpha giving Manabu a dangerous glare as he eyes the two omegas walking down the hallway. Manabu presses the button to open the door to the elevator, using his foot to quickly guide the blissfully unaware child inside, keeping his eyes locked on the alpha still staring at Semi, Manabu wouldn’t be surprised if that alpha used to fuck the child’s mother.

“They nummy” Semi giggles as Manabu walks inside and quickly presses the button, not liking that the alpha was starting to walk in their direction, “have you had outside snacks before?”

“I have not” internally sighing as the door closed and started to move down, looking down at the happy child staring up at him, “I don’t have a best friend like you do to get me those tasty looking treats.”

“I can tell him to get you some” Semi says, “they taste good!”

“But those are your treats” Manabu giving the child a soft smile, “and Tooru got those especially for you, so I don’t want to take those tasty treats away from you.”

“But you my mommy” Semi chirps that made Manabu’s heart flutter, even though this kid knew he wasn’t he biological mother, he still looks up to him as such…….which makes this whole process a lot more difficult that it needs to be, knowing how much of a struggle it was for him and the child’s mother to adjust to their way of life once they first entered their heat, “mommies deserves treats too!”

“Well if you’re that determined to give me a treat” knowing he won’t win with this stubborn child, guiding him out of the elevator and towards their room, “then I will accept one if Tooru will let you get me one.”

“Yes” the blond cheered as he skips down the hallway, Manabu guessing that this child had to get his energy from his father, whoever he was as he friend refused to tell him. Semi’s mother was always mild mannered…….only became full of life when it came to the bedroom or dancing. He wasn’t considered shy as he always spoke his mind when he felt like joining in the conversation, always knew how to get what he wanted, he would just look at you the right way and flick his hips, whisper anything the alpha or beta wanted to hear.

He missed him so much.

Manabu took a drink of his apple juice and gave the small child a smile, opening the door to their room at the end of the hallway, nearly screaming when he saw that someone was already in there. Seeing the alpha that scares him shitless with his smile that makes the red head feel uneasy, those fucking intense eyes he has that makes him look more intimidating than he already is. He’s never liked this guy, never liked the vibe he got from him, never liked his cocky and arrogant attitude that he has, didn’t like how violent and abusive he can get when angry…...hell he was still scary when he wasn’t pissed, he was scarier when he was giving the biggest fucking smile while giving someone their punishment. All Manabu thought of him as a sick and twisted fucker who took pleasure in other people’s pain, never found his presence pleasing at all and never fell for the charms, never falling for those looks and winks and the bat of his eyelashes that almost everyone else fell for.

Knowing Semi’s mother fell for him hook, line and sinker. Never could stop staring at him all the time. Never could stop mentioning him. Couldn’t stop dedicating dances to him. Always had a gleam in his eyes whenever Tooru was being his sadistic self…...which made the red head even more concerned about his friend’s feelings towards him. He knew his friend never had strong feelings for anyone, so his first crush was this sick bastard. But they wouldn’t have worked. Tooru’s father still owned the place and Tooru is there to work alongside him to help and eventually take over, his father wouldn’t have never allowed his son to sleep around with ‘merchandise’ or ‘things to sell to others’ as he so elegantly put it one day after being snipped at for doing something ‘wrong’, even omega’s used solely for breeding like him and Semi’s mother, since who would want the owner or co-owner to have a child with someone as low as the breeders like him. Favoritism would come into play if that nonsense were to have happened. No relationships, no claiming unless you were being sold off. No bonding, bonding wasn’t allowed unless someone was being sold off to the an alpha…..and that marking wasn’t even allowed until the omega was released at the age of eighteen. That way if the alpha passes or finds another omega more worth their time before the omega’s eighteenth birthday, than the omega wouldn’t be limited and practically immobile, as an omega would die if their ‘mate’ were to not to have anything to do with him, or couldn’t if passed. That no one needed to held down to someone unless they were going to be released with the alpha, beta and sometimes omega. They didn’t need anyone to die in here so Tooru, his father and anyone else in here can get as much money as possible. Only time deaths even occurred in here were due to the babies, mothers and sometimes both die during childbirth. Sometimes punishments can be taken too far. Other times the person was just sick, which was code word for ‘suicide’. Unless it was childbirth was the cause of death, the others rarely happened since security is usually pretty tight. Even at that people don’t die from childbirth all that often now, since their medical equipment has been enhanced and now have some of the ‘best of the best’ as Tooru put it. Oddly enough that happened as soon as Tooru was able to have his influence in this hell hole.

At least Tooru has the decency to give proper burials that his father never has the decency to do.

“TOORU” Semi cheers as he hands Manabu his tray, sprinting into the room as the brunette opened his arms out for a hug with a soft smile, the alpha engulfing the small omega in his hold, “I MISSED YOU!”

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting” Tooru chuckles as he stood up and twirled the small child in his hold, giving the child a kiss on the cheek, “I missed you a lot too, but I told you I was going to be back in a few months correct?”

“Yes you did” Semi giggles as Tooru stopped twirling him and held the small omega, “I’ve been a very good omega like you want me to be!”

“I know and I’m so proud of you little one” Tooru coos as he placed another kiss on the small omega’s cheek, Semi giggling even more in reaction and wrapped his arms around Tooru’s neck, the brunette smiling wider as Semi started to purr, “Manabu and the other caregivers have been sending and telling me how much of a good omega you’re being, and based on those reports alone put you at the top of your age group, so you’re being such a good boy little one.”

“YAY” Semi kissing Tooru on the cheek and then clapped his hands together, “I’ve been working hard and I learned new manners and how to cook spaghetti!”

“You did” Tooru questions with a smirk, loving the omega’s enthusiasm, “you will have to cook me some next time I visit you ok?”

“I most certainly will Tooru” Semi nodding his head up and down, “it will be the best spaghetti you will ever have” Tooru setting down the small omega and sat back on the bed as Semi as he ran over to his book shelf, taking out a journal that he was told to take notes in, running back over to Tooru and opened it up to the instructions he wrote down, Tooru taking it and was genuinely impressed by the neat handwriting amazing spelling, Semi pointing to the instructions on the page, “I have to use ground meat and seasoning, I boil water and put salt in the water before it boils, then I put the noodles in to give the noodles some flavor, and I got the tasty tomato sauce too!”

Tooru looked up from the notes to see Semi with his hands behind his back, shaking excitedly on the spot with a big smile on his face. His intense and beaming brown eyes staring up at him for approval, for some praise, looking for validation in himself in the alpha. Tooru knew this kid is something else, happy, smart, willing to please, beautiful and an overall obedient child.

Tooru not afraid to admit to himself that Semi is his kid.

But he knew he couldn’t utter a word about it out loud.

“And was it yummy” Tooru smiles as he flips through more of his notes.

Semi blushed a bit and nodded his head up and down, “it tasted yummy! My teacher says it was the best in class” pointing to the red head behind him, “and Manabu really likes it too!”

Tooru looks up at the red head with a raised eyebrow, Tooru not necessarily the biggest fan of the omega, but tolerated him for the fact his kid seems to adore him, “that good?”

Manabu gave a small jump when the alpha stared at him, really not liking this alpha in the slightest, “yes it really is very good alpha, top of his class and the teachers say he’s a very intelligent and obedient child.”

Tooru grins.

“As long as he keeps it up” looking down at a happy looking Semi grabbing the journal and looking through more of his notes, Manabu walking over and set Semi next to Tooru on the bed, sitting his dinner in his lap, taking the journal out of his hands, “you can show him more in a little bit” pointing to the food, “start eating so you can stay healthy.”

Semi smiling and nodding, eating some of his rice with a big smile, swinging his legs back and forth.

“Which he will” Tooru narrowing his eyes slightly at the red haired omega, “because you know what will happen if he’s not given the proper training he supposed to get.”

Manabu gulps, knowing exactly what the brunette will do to him if he as so much fucks up on how Semi even sits, glad that the omega is sitting up straight and using his manners, “yes I do alpha, I know what will happen if I don’t properly give him the training he needs.”

Tooru then gave him a sweet smile and grabbed the collar of the red head’s dress, pulling him down and brushes his lips against the omega’s ears, Semi looking at the two of them with curiosity as he chewed on some broccoli, whispering to the scared red head, “I know you don’t like me and I know you’re wondering what is so special about Semi that I’m giving him extra attention, so don’t even try to deny that thought has crossed your mind a few times” Manabu nodding, “I sense that he’s going to be very special and popular and will be bought the second he goes on the market, so I don’t need you to fuck him over and not have him prepared for what is to come, or you and I will REALLY have problem.”

Manabu tensing in his hold, nodding his head and did his best to not shake.

“Because I really don’t like you all that much either” Tooru curling his nose, “I’m only doing this because Semi’s mother wanted you to be the one to watch over him, since you two were best buddies” sticking his tongue out in disgust, he didn’t find this omega unattractive, quiet the opposite since Manabu is a beauty in his own right, but he hates the omega’s attitude and snoopy behavior when he and Semi’s mother were sleeping around, and hates the looks the omega gives him when he thinks he doesn’t see him them, “I respect the omega’s dying wishes, but it were up to me than I would be giving him out more trained and older omega to train him up. So I dare you to royally fuck up my chances on getting him sold to the highest bidder, I dare you to royally screw him over and make him look like a joke. He’s an intelligent and beautiful omega who will have a bright future ahead of him. I will make sure you will regret it if you screw this up.”

Manabu really wandering what it was about Semi that made Tooru very overly attentive about him, Tooru wanting updates on him constantly when he’s not around. Always extra sweet on him, never exacting any punishments on the rare times Semi does something naughty. Always buying him new things like candy, clothes and toys. Always spending more time with the small omega than the others when doing his progress reports, always saving Semi for last and always spends an extra hour or two with him before he leaves. He has never made an attempt to bond with another omega, beta or alpha child in this school.

Did Tooru have a thing for Semi?

With as many perverted people in this school it is a possibility, but if there was one thing he can say for sure as he thinks about it, is that Tooru wouldn’t sleep with a five year old. He may hate the alpha and everything he does, but he will say that the alpha wouldn’t lay a hand in an inappropriate manner to Semi.

Manabu can only come to one conclusion; he sees Semi as a big money making machine. The thought of Semi being sold off like a piece of meat makes him feel sick to his stomach, really getting angry for allowing himself to have a close bond with the small blond.

“What are you two talking about” Semi looking at the two with curiosity, “are you two courting?”

Tooru and Manabu’s faces both turned a deep shade of red, both of them snapping their heads away from each other and curled their noses, Tooru giving him a forced laugh, “oh god no little one, I’m not supposed to court you guys.”

Semi looking at Manabu, the older omega nodding his head furiously in agreement.

“Why not, Manabu is like my momma” Semi beaming at Tooru, “you two can court and you can be my daddy!”

Manabu just shaking his head, not liking that idea in the slightest. No way in hell is he going to be with the crazy alpha, and no way in hell liking the idea of Tooru fathering the small omega. What kind of good father would like to see their child being sold off as a sex slave? If Tooru didn’t have a problem doing it to a small child that he has a close bond with, then he would be able to do it to anyone. Although Manabu feels like a bad mother for allowing himself to be used and abused, and then having to have his kids who don’t get taken away by their father to the outside go through the same process as he did, as Semi’s mother did, what Semi is going to endure.

So he felt like he was no better than Tooru.

Tooru staring wide eyed at the small child as he smiled, really having to hold himself back from saying ‘well good news, I’m your daddy’.

“Plus I only think of Tooru as a friend” Manabu ruffling the blond’s hair, the small child giggling.

“That’s right, just friends and nothing more” Tooru chirped as he went along with it, knowing that Semi looks up to Manabu and needed him to not know about their dislike for each other, giving a big grin “besides, I know Manabu has a big thing for a certain someone.”

Manabu’s face turning a deep shade of red and shook his head, “no no, don’t tell him because then Semi will go and tell him.”

“Because you tell people you like them” Semi says as he looks like he’s about to explode if someone doesn’t tell him right at that moment.

“Oh why don’t you tell him” Tooru’s grin growing, Manabu shaking his head and rubs his swollen stomach, “I know he finds you hot and wouldn’t mind making your next baby with you.”

“B-But Tooru” really not wanting Semi to hear and leaned down as far as he could, placing his lips close to the alpha’s ear and whispers, “he has a four year old and a five year old at his home, I don’t want to sleep with an alpha KNOWING he has a family.”

“Ahhhhh Manabu” Tooru pulls away as he twirls a finger in the omega’s blood red hair, the omega frowning as he seriously didn’t like the devious look in his eyes, knowing this alpha will not stop until he gets what he wants, Semi looking them as he continued eating, “he finds you very attractive and would LOVE to be with a beautiful red head such as yourself, he knows that if he wants to breed with you he will have to pay of course.”

“But if I have his baby” Manabu really not liking the idea of willingly sleeping with a mated alpha with children, he wouldn’t be surprised if over half the guys he’s been with have mates…..but he likes to not know if they do or not to make himself feel less filthy than he already does, “then he will most likely take the baby with him, and I won’t see the baby.”

“Why wouldn’t you see your baby” Semi tilting his head to the side, looking a little sad at the piece of information.

“It’s adult matters little one” Tooru ruffling the small blond’s hair, Semi nodding his head as he knew he shouldn’t be asking questions to begin with, “I promise to talk to you about it as you get old enough to understand, ok?”

Semi giving a small nod, “ok.”

“Good boy” placing a small kiss on the top of his head, looking at Manabu again, “you do realize I will put in word for you to him.”

Manabu looking down, unable to stop himself blushing as he pictured the beautiful dark blue eyes flash through his mind.

“Come on I know he wants you” Tooru giving a dark chuckle, giving the red head a smile that made him feel uncomfortable, “think of it as my way of saying thank you for watching over little one over here” leaning in and giving the small omega a small pinch on his cheek, Semi giggling and pinching Tooru’s cheek back.

Tooru unable to hold in a small chuckle at the omega’s actions.

Manabu bit his bottom lip and looked up at the alpha, sighing as he knew he would talk to him no matter what, “you may tell him alpha.”

Tooru gave an arrogant smile, he knew the omega couldn’t fight him on this. You can’t control who you’re attracted to, and the alpha is an extremely handsome alpha to the point that Tooru will flat out admit that he’s on the same level of attractiveness as him. And that is not something he just thinks about anybody. He knew he sounded conceded, but he’s very confident in himself and knew beauty on omegas and female betas, and good looking handsome alphas and betas when he saw it, it’s part of his job and how he sells his omegas, betas and alphas.

He’s supposed to have a good eye, that’s he knows he’s good at what he does.

“I think you and Tatsuo Kageyama will be able to make a good looking baby, I’ve seen some pictures of the two he has now, and they are a beautiful omega and a handsome alpha with the lovely Nao that you and Semi’s momma used to be best friends with, I know how much you two fought for his attention in your younger years from what I’ve heard. So here’s you chance to get the baby you desire with him, I think you will be able to produce beautiful babies like he did with Nao” Tooru smiles as he runs his hand through Semi’s hair, the small omega purring at the action, Manabu blushing more in reaction as he remembered he and Nao literally turning into enemies for this man’s attention…….how she won over him, “don’t you think?”

“I think they will” Semi clapping his hands together, “pretty baby!”

“Even little one agrees” Tooru chuckles as he continues to grin at the older omega, “I will be putting a good word.”

“Yes” Semi cheers as he hops on the floor, already finishing his dinner, “I get to see another baby, I love babies!”

Tooru smiling at that knowledge.

Manabu not liking the smile Tooru gave as he heard that.

“Now that we got that covered” Tooru says as he looks at the small omega, “does the dress fit you little one?”

Semi nodded his head and gave the knee length dress a small twirl, “it is so pretty, fits good!”

“Looks like it does” Tooru commenting, “just wanted to make sure that you’re feeling comfortable in it” the alpha giving the small child a sweet smile, “you look very pretty in it little one.”

Semi hopped and down, “Tooru, I got to show you something new that I learned!”

Tooru looked at his child with amusement, “and what would that be?”

Semi raised his hands in the air, moving his body in a lateral motion, doing a cartwheel. He landed in his feet, wobbling a bit as he landed as he was still trying to get the hang of it, Manabu walking over and clapped his hands with Tooru, adjusting the child’s dress as he knew he and the alpha got an eyeful of his white underwear.

“Oh my god my little one” Tooru over exaggerating a bit, but he knew that it was making the small omega happy, loving the big smile his little omega is giving him, “that was fantastic, where did you learn that?!”

“I watched the dance class that Manabu helps teach” Semi bouncing up and down happily, “I see the older kids dancing and doing cool flips and stuff!”

“You like dancing?”

“It looks fun” Semi nodded, “I heard my mommy loved to dance and Manabu does too, so I wanted to see, and it looks fun!”

“Well it seems like it is” Tooru nodding as he pictured the little omega’s mother in his head, seeing that seductive smile as they locked eyes with each other for the first time, the omega’s golden eyes beaming at him as soon as they looked at each other nearly seven years ago, “do you want to be a dancer like your momma?”

“It seems fun” Semi nodding, “I can twirl on my feet seven times without stopping!”

Tooru gives his son a fond smile and started clapping, “that sounds cool, show me!”

Semi starting to get really giddy, setting his arms out and set his right leg behind him and pointed it, taking him a couple tries to get his momentum going, Tooru finding it interesting and a little funny that when Semi frowned in frustration; he makes the same face as his son Oikawa. Oikawa is a perfectionist like himself, and he can tell just by how Semi acts, always being a hard worker and catching onto and learning things very quickly that Semi is the same way too, so he knows exactly how irritated his youngest child is feeling right now.

“Come on Semi” Manabu encourages as he tone started to get a little sharp like it does in class, clapping his hands, Semi taking a deep breath as he really wanted to impress and show what he learned watching Manabu’s class earlier, “one, two, one two three four!”

The small omega’s eyes gaining intensity as he was determined.

Semi getting into the groove and started to twirl on his left leg, his pink dress flowing beautifully as he spun himself around. Not stopping and going past seven twirls, Manabu loving the young omega’s posture and was genuinely impressed as he just kept going and going, he and Semi’s mother weren’t even this good at five years old and knew that this is natural for the blond. He was wondering if the omega was going to get dizzy after this, Tooru wondering the same thing as he son kept on moving gracefully like his mother had always done. Loving the laughter and the big smile Semi was giving as he did so, the natural looking and graceful movements, something about the small omega that just pulls and just draws you in.

Demanding your attention.

Tooru looking over to Manabu as he gave his son a big smile, Manabu starting to clap again, “that’s it Eita, keep it going keep it going, one two three four, one two three four!”

“Keep it going little one” Tooru joining in the clapping and stared as Eita junior with pride, Semi’s laughter becoming louder, “keep it going keep it going, one two three four, one two three four!”

“This is fun” Semi giggling as he started to fall off to the side from becoming dizzy, Tooru diving for the omega and caught him before he hit the floor. He laid on his back and laid Semi on him, Tooru giving a big kiss on Semi’s cheeks as the small omega kept on giggling. Manabu looking down as Tooru stared at Semi with bright eyes, Tooru praising the small blond as the blond stared at him lovingly, the red head unable to deny that these two have some sort of connection. 

“You did sooooooo good little one” Tooru coos as they both looked into each others intense brown and bright eyes, “I’m so proud of you!”

“I learned just by watching the other kids do it” Semi as he couldn’t stop smiling, the room slowly going back to normal and has almost stopped spinning, “Manabu calls it a pirouette!”

“Good job Semi” Manabu nodded that made the brunette smile up at the small child, “very good and I’m glad that you’re paying attention, definitely a lot more some of the older ones.”

Semi beaming with pride.

“Good job” Toru praises as he starts to tickle the small child, Semi roaring with laughter and squirmed on top of the alpha, “you did an amazing job!”

“Thank you thank you” Semi flailing his small limbs around, Manabu and Tooru loving the laughter the child has. So contagious that the two of them couldn’t help but laugh along with him, bright smile and just an overall happy child.

Manabu hoping that the training doesn’t beat that out of him.

“Someone really does deserve the snacks that I brought” Tooru coos as the small omega sat crossed legged on his chest, running his hand through the small omega’s blond and soft hair, the tiny blond leaning his head into the small touch and started purring again with a content smile. Tooru then started to scratch the back of the tiny omega’s ear that caused him to purr louder, starting to purr in reaction to the small child purring, looking over at Manabu doing the best he could to not smile at the sweet scene in front of him, Tooru putting a finger up to his lips.

Manabu nodding as he knew what that meant, never speak of his bonding and favoritism towards the child.

“And I got your favorites too” Tooru coos as the child beamed down to him.

“YOU DID?!”

The alpha nodded and pointed to Manabu then to the plastic grocery bag on the bed, “hand that over to me.”

Manabu nodded and walked over to the bed, grabbing the bag and handed it down gently to the alpha, not taking a chance on giving the alpha a reason to give him any punishments because he ‘threw’ the bag at him. As he handed down, the red head peaking in as he let go of the bag, he saw so many treats and candies that he’s never seen before in his whole life. He’s grown up in here his whole life and never knew there was such a think called a lollipops, or these chips called ‘cheetos’, he was always fed rice, broccoli, chicken or beef, dumplings and some other stuff considered standard for an omega to to cook for their family once they are sold off…….and forced to keep eating if they end up being a breeder like himself unless he wanted to starve. Every once in a while on days where he had done exceptionally well when he was young, like when he made it to the top of his age group and he would be fed ice cream, but found himself to be allergic to red dye and had an allergic reaction to strawberry ice cream. Face deadpanning at the thought, actually thinking it was very good until he broke out, learning the harsh reality that his favorite out of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla…..he’s allergic to.

“Yummy skittles” Semi hugging the bag up to his small chest, smile widening as he kept pulling out more candy, “snickers, twizzlers, hershey milk chocolate, gummy worms” giving out a gasp and pulled a large Ziploc bag full of lollipops, shoving it into the alpha’s face to show how excited he was about this, Tooru chuckling at the action, Semi then holding the bag up to show off to Manabu, “LOOK!!”

“I see Eita” Manabu giving the child a small laugh, “did alpha give you your favorite?”

“Of course I did” Tooru whines, “I know what to give my best friend thank you very much!”

Semi smiling wider at hearing that he was the alpha’s best friend, digging through the plethora of suckers, grinning and pulls out multiple of the blue suckers, “HE DID HE DID HE DID!”

“Blue raspberry as per your request with some of your other favorites” the alpha snorting as he his child looked like he was in heaven, “I promised did I not?”

“YES YOU DID” leaning down and pressed a quick kiss on the alpha’s lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, the alpha staring wide eyed at the child. Never having Oikawa or his oldest kid Chiasa do that with him, no matter how happy, angry or sad they were with him. Then again Semi’s mother was very affectionate when he wanted to be, so he assumes that Semi just happened to be affectionate like his mother before him, “I’M SOOOOOO HAPPY!”

“What do I always tell you little one” Tooru questions as the small child took the blue sucker out of its wrapper.

“That you are a man of your word” Semi replies, shoving the lollipop in Tooru’s mouth, Manabu not jumping to save the child as he knew Semi would be able to get away with it. Had it been another child that would have been scolded and probably have their scores marked low on their progress reports, knowing how important it is to maintain a high score, but this is THE Eita Semi, like his mother, he could get away with many things.

“Thank you little one” Tooru taking out the lollipop out of his mouth, giving it a few licks.

Semi giggling, “your tongue is blue and it makes you look silly!”

Tooru playfully sticks his blue tongue out at the small child, Semi doing the same as he was licking a blue lollipop as well, “it makes you look silly as well!”

Semi cackling as he gave the lollipop a few more licks, “I got a question.”

“And what would that be little one?”

“Can Manabu have a lollipop too?”

Tooru wanted to respond with an immediate no. Treats and stuff were only for his kid, he doesn’t need the small child thinking it is ok to go and share the candy and chips with everyone, since he knows Semi is like Oikawa when it comes to that sort of thing, always eager to want to make friends and will find means to do so. And if that meant he can share his treats, than he will. While he admired his son for wanting to implement the rule of ‘sharing is caring’ from a little song that the little ones learned at a young age when it came to sharing toys, he didn’t need word going around that he’s playing favorites with is father still having influence over this place. But the way Semi looked at him, those pleading big brown eyes staring at him with such intensity that it was making it hard for him to say no…….he didn’t think having an omega would be this fucking complicated and irritating. He had all the power to do what he wants, and while for the most part he was doing what he wants, he had a hard time saying no.

He really is his child…….Daddy’s Little Omega.

“So can he?”

He looked at Manabu, the omega looking like Tooru was going to say no, the alpha glad that the red head wasn’t automatically thinking of special treatment just because he was watching over the owner’s favorite. He knew it would make Semi very upset if he said no, and he really didn’t need the child to throw a temper tantrum as he really didn’t want to punish and scold the small omega. So for once he actually didn’t want to intentionally start shit.

“Fine” Tooru holding back on rolling his eyes, Semi grabbing another blue lollipop and handed it over to a shocked Manabu.

“Semi that is your favorite” Manabu nervously chuckles, really not knowing what to make of Tooru’s sudden act of kindness.

Semi turned his body to face the red headed omega behind him, still smiling and still holding out the blue lollipop, “you have one!”

“B-But sweetheart, would you want to have it for it later” Manabu rubbing his stomach, feeling his little omega girl filling him up with some happiness, putting him at ease.

“And I want you to have it” Semi still holding it out to him with his contagious smile.

“Go ahead and take it Manabu” Tooru snorts as he ran a hand through the generous omega’s hair, “he’s determined.”

Semi nodding.

Manabu gave in as he knew it would make the small child happy, bowing as low as his stomach will allow him, “thank you Eita, I very much appreciate your generosity.”

“You’re welcome momma” Semi chirps as he sticks his lollipop back in his mouth, purring happily as he still sat on top of the alpha.

“Now little one” Tooru says as he sits himself up, sitting the omega in his lap, “remember what I told you before?”

“No telling anyone about the treats” Semi responds as he eyes all the candy and chips laying out in front of him.

“And you can share with Manabu now” Semi smiling wider and claps his hands excitedly, Manabu taken off guard with that, “but he has to ask you.”

Semi and Manabu nodding, the red head actually surprised by Tooru being this nice to him…...makes him a little suspicious. But he couldn’t deny that he really likes lollipops right now, actually tasting very good and was happy deep down inside that he was glad Semi is a loving, happy and giving soul to allow him to have this opportunity that no one in this school would ever get.

“Now Semi, I got us a cool movie to watch that I think you will really love.”

“A movie” Semi clapping his hands excitedly, the alpha loving when the omega did that out of habit when he was excited, “yes!!”

“Manabu, please lock the door and pull out the movie I have sitting on the bed” Tooru orders, “you know where I hid the TV and DVD player.”

Manabu nods and takes out the lollipop, “yes alpha” putting the lollipop in his mouth as he was really liking this candy the small omega allowed him to have. He walks over to the wall and kicked it lightly, a section of the wall opening up to reveal a decent sized TV and DVD player in it’s full glory, still wondering how Tooru managed to even get this in the building without others raising eyebrows. The red head couldn’t help but be impressed to this day how Tooru as even able to set this up and install everything himself, really wondering how many tricks the alpha has up his sleeves.

Tooru swayed the small omega side to side, the child clinging onto the alpha with a big smile and was unable to stop purring. The small child didn’t want to leave the alpha, always wanting to have the skin to skin contact and take in his comforting scent, always sad when their visits always ended since he knows he wouldn’t be able to see the alpha for a while. Wanting to be by his best friend’s side all the time and absolutely adored the him, wanting to be the perfect omega for him. To show Tooru and everyone else that he can do it, he can be perfect like his momma.

Semi looked up to meet the alpha’s eyes, both of them smiling at each other.

“I love you Tooru.”

Tooru leaning down and placed a soft kiss on the small omega’s forehead, Semi’s closing his eyes and smiled wider, taking in the alpha’s scent as much as he could. Tooru closing his eyes along with his son’s, still swaying the small child. Both feeling content with each other.

“I love you too my little one.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Saturday December 17th 11:00 P.M.-

 

“My little one.”

Semi stared at the alpha with wide eyes, wondering if he was just dreaming. He didn’t know how to process all of this, didn’t know how to comprehend the fact that his father…...his father this whole fucking time is Tooru. How the alpha always teased him about the fact that if he didn’t act like a good omega, then he wouldn’t be able to see his father……..he’s been with his father this whole time?

‘Was he ashamed of me’ Semi unable but to help think as he started to bite his fingernail on his thumb, looking at the alpha still smiling at him. Still hasn’t moved an inch since telling him he’s his little boy. But if he thought he was disgusting, then why did he go out of his own way to tell him he was his son?

He was so confused.

So pissed off.

So happy.

Happy to know that his father was still alive and well from what he can tell, happy that he has the knowledge that he still has family to go to. Happy that he can have someone to call a father…….a father he’s been craving to have a relationship with ever since he could remember.

So confused that it was Tooru this whole time, confused on why the brunette never bothered to tell him the whole time he was there. Confused as to why Tooru wasn’t allowed to court anyone in the building, then why did he sleep with his mom? Confused on why he was left there to be hurt by his own father. Confused that he would cry to Tooru about how much he was being hurt, being impregnated again and again and again starting at the age of eleven, why he was allowed to go through all of that? Confused on why his dad allowed him to be sold in the first place.

Pissed off that he could have been saved at any time, he could have been freed at any time…...and he was just left to be raped and abused in all kinds of ways on a daily basis. How he was taken advantage of by other staff members every time he walked out of his room, how he was taken advantage of and hurt by other omega’s like himself. Pissed off that he was being shoved around, and all Tooru did was give them severe punishment that just the others turn on him.

‘Why why why why why why why why why!?’

He wanted to punch this alpha’s lights out. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs at how much of a sorry excuse of a father the brunette is. How much he hates him for putting him through this. Scream at him, scream at him and cry about why wasn’t he saved.

But he couldn’t bring himself to.

If it just had been some random alpha he had never met before that is his father, he would have already started kicking and screaming, would have let out years and YEARS of pent up RAGE at everyone and everything that tormented him in some fashion. Because he was tortured in that god forsaken place, he couldn’t depend on anyone living in there and he knew he couldn’t handle another three years to turn the age of eighteen, the final straw that broke the camel's back was when Manabu ended up hurting him in a way he couldn’t imagine, didn’t think the red head, the one person he looked up as his mentor and mother had it in him. But at that point the red head seemed to have had lost it and his limit was pushed too, never seeing the look in the redhead’s eyes before until that very day.

He only felt like he had one person at that point…...and that was Tooru.

But Tooru couldn’t be there twenty-four seven.

He wouldn’t be able to have Tooru hold him like he used to when he was little all the time, couldn’t cry on his shoulder all the time.

He knew he couldn’t handle sleeping there one more night without him there to protect him.

He got desperate.

He was either going to break out.

Or he was going to keep attempting to kill himself until he got the job done.

There was no in between.

Tooru walked up to the omega and engulfed him in a hug, craning his neck and put the omega’s nose up to his scent gland, Semi allowing himself to be held as he needed support at this point, knowing he would have fallen on his ass. All of this is too much for him to take. He’s been feeling horny all the damn time, constantly craving Konoha way more than he normally has been in their whole relationship, he’s still shaken up a bit from almost getting raped by Tendou…...hell he’s still morning the loss of Kazue, and it’s been a couple of months. Now he’s just learned that he’s been lied and betrayed all of this time by his own father, this being worse of a secret to keep from him than the one Tendou kept from him.

Was he that bad that everyone just wanted to hide things from him?

But as hurt and betrayed he felt by the brunette……..he couldn’t bring himself to yell, scream and demand his answers. He still felt the longing of wanting his approval, he always sought out Tooru’s love, attention and approval. As betrayed as he feels, he couldn’t help but hesitantly raise his arms, holding onto the alpha, wondering what the fuck is wrong with him. He just found out this man is his father, he didn’t want to lose his father already. As hurt and betrayed as he felt……..as pissed as he was for being left there……..Tooru was always there to pick him up. Given him words of encouragement to keep pushing, every time he had a dance recital he always showed up to it in the front row to make him feel like someone there to actually cheer him on, Semi developing anxiety that he didn’t have until the abuse started, and always canceled events or gatherings he had on the outside world to be there to let him know that he has his back. He wasn’t looking at him as sexual object. He was smiling and talking to him like a human being, wasn’t forcing him to get on his hands and knees, lay on his back and open his legs or making him present himself. Some weekends Tooru would send his alpha on trips, and he would bring him outside treats and watch movies in his old room he used to share with Manabu. Was always there to hold him whenever he lost a child. He even nearly lost his mind when he visited him in the infirmary when he tried to kill himself, that being the only time he saw Tooru almost burst into tears.

Never seeing his best friend…...his father show that kind of sadness before, and had never seen it reach the level of tears.

Tooru wasn’t a crier.

He was so fucking angry.

He wanted to punch and scream at him.

But all he could do was hold onto the alpha and take in his scent, trying so hard to not cry. Nearly bursting into tears when Tooru ran his hand through his blond hair, clinging onto the alpha tighter.

He wanted to hate him so much…….he wanted to hate him.

But he couldn’t……

‘What’s wrong with me?’

“Y-You’re m-my f-father” the omega stutters, really trying his best to cry.

Wondering why he can’t make himself hate the alpha, he’s so fucking hurt but he can’t hate him.

‘What’s wrong with me?’

“Yes I am little one” placing a small kiss on the omega’s head, “you’ve always been mine.”

“W-Why?”

Tooru raised an eyebrow, “why what?”

“J-Just…..” clinging onto the alpha tighter, “…….why leave me there?”

Tooru knew that question was going to be asked.

“I had no choice.”

More tears welled up in his eyes…...really reaching out for a reason for Tooru being unable to save him, reaching out for anything that didn’t make it look like Tooru willingly left him there. He didn’t want to believe his best friend…...his own father would do this to him. If he allowed himself to sit and think about it, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself……..he needed to flush those pain relievers down the toilet when he has the chance, he didn’t need the temptation.

“Did it have to do w-with my m-mother?”

Tooru nodded, “I wasn’t supposed to sleep with your mother.”

Tensing up into the alphas hold, unable but to help think of himself as a bastard child…...he wasn’t supposed to even be born.

“Hey hey little one” Tooru wiping some of the tears off of the omega’s cheek, “you know even though you weren’t planned” which Oikawa wasn’t planned either, only his oldest was even intentional for reasons he really didn’t want to dwell on, pulling the omega’s head up from his neck and had the omega look at him while giving him a sweet smile, “I don’t regret having you” raising an eyebrow at his child, “you got me?”

Semi nodded, really needing to hear that, the last thing he needed was to hear any negatives. He just wanted the positives. He was willing to shove the thought of his father allowing him to be hurt if it means it will be a little easier on himself, there was the nagging in his brain that is screaming at him to punch Tooru……..

But he just fucking couldn’t.

He didn’t want to accept that his father is responsible for all his pain.

“Do you hate me?”

Tooru furrowed his brows, “why would I hate you?”

“For-uh…….” pulling away and looked at the ground, lightly kicking his feet along the concrete, seeing his breath in the cold winter air, “…...for running away.”

Tooru pursed his lips, still livid about it if he was going to be honest about it. He thought he lost his son for good when they couldn’t find him, his alpha was raising hell with him to the point that Tooru had to do one of his favorite things in the world. He was glad to see the son of a bitch squirm for all the unnecessary bruises on his child, he understood if Semi was being difficult and knew better, but the alpha went above and beyond and was glad to rip up the contract he had with him. He had to question every alpha, beta and omega under the sun to find out what they did to fuck up; knowing those royal dumbasses would easily let themselves be outsmarted by his child. Semi has been known to be able to observant when he wants to be, can be five to six steps ahead of you, catches onto things quickly and he knew the school like the back of his hand from living there his whole life, and when his child is determined enough…….he will get what he wants.

Tooru is like that.

Semi’s mother was like that too.

So a lot of punishments were given that whole fucking month since one punishment per dumbass didn’t satisfy his anger, his anger still isn’t satisfied.

He looked down at his nervous child, can tell his child was waiting to be hit, his shoulders shooting up to his ears with his fists balled. He bowed and could tell he had his eyes closed and teeth gritted, could smell the scent of distress coming off of him a bit.

As pissed as he was, he couldn’t deny what his kid was smart…….cringe worthy and things that made his nostrils flare, but overall his kid is fucking smart for thinking up all that. Then again he’s got the majority of his physical appearance he got from his mother, and so he could get anything he wanted with a bat of an eyelash and a flick of his hips. He felt proud, angry and disgusted at the same time with the information that he was told.

“Angry.”

Semi tensing up, waiting to be hit. Waiting for him to be told he’s being taken back, because he will do everything in his power to make sure he doesn’t go back.

“But I do miss you little one.”

Semi snapped his head up and frowned, “what?”

“You’re my favorite child despite the worry you’ve caused me” Tooru smiles as he pats his shoulder, Semi looking utterly confused as he really thought he was going to be hit, “and to pay me back for worrying me, I want to take you out for Christmas lunch with you and your alpha, get to know you and the man who’s making you all happy and giddy.”

Semi jumped a bit, “how di-”

“Eita you should remember that I always have my ways of knowing what it going on” Tooru smirks as he sets his hands on his hips, Semi unable but to blush a bit as Tooru stuck his tongue out at the omega playfully, “shame shame that you don’t remember.”

“It’s been a while” Semi giving a nervous laugh, “you always did know a lot more about me than I knew about myself.”

“Because you always made yourself an open book” Tooru poking the omega’s forehead, “I can usually tell when something is bothering you.”

Semi unable but to help but blush even more.

Tooru looks down and caress the omega’s cheek and smiles wider, “but you’re my kid, so I kind of have to or I wouldn’t be that good of a father, now would I?”

His mind nagging at him to yell ‘you aren’t a good father’ as his father stares down at him with a sweet smile.

But he couldn’t…...not without breaking down.

‘He couldn’t, he was unable to save me’ Semi telling himself to rid of the pain wanting to overwhelm him, ‘he couldn’t save me.’

“But what would make me feel VERY happy and worry free” Tooru chirps as he plasters on a cheerful smile, “and what would be a wonderful Christmas present for me, is for me to take you and your alpha out for a lunch, catch up and whatnot. See what’s up with this alpha of yours that is making you very happy, I’m curious since I haven’t seen you happy with any alpha in years. What’s he like?”

Semi’s blush deepening even more and gave a nervous laugh, “he-uh…...he’s very good to me…….he takes very good care of me, and I do the same for him.”

“Is he forcing you to do anything” Tooru giving the omega a questioning look.

“Oh hell no, he’s not in the slightest” Semi saying without hesitation, “he never lets me lift a finger and tries to get me to relax all the time. Always cooks breakfast for me even though he’s the only one of us who’s working right now, always makes sure that I’m always happy. Always bringing flowers and chocolate to me everyday he comes home for work, and always pays when we go out on dates.”

Except when they went out to the bar for the first date, but Semi wasn’t mad about that, if anything he found it to be very fun when Konoha was sober and drunk. He just loves being around the alpha in general……knowing it explained a lot when they were just ‘work buddies’ as Konoha likes to put it.

“Awww, well ain’t he just a gentleman, treating my Semi so sweetly” Tooru coos as he lightly pinches the omega’s cheeks, Semi fighting the urge to slap away his hand, seeing the alpha’s eyes going half lidded, “does he pleasure you well?”

Semi’s face turned as red as a tomato, nearly passing out on the spot in embarrassment, “WHAT?!”

Tooru cackles and doubled over, Semi trying so hard to will away his blush, the alpha having to wipe away tears for laughing too hard, “oh god that was a wonderful face pulled!”

“I’m glad I’m amusing you” Semi grumbles as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I just miss you being expressive since the last few years I’ve seen you looking depressed or were about to murder someone” Semi taking a shaky breath, Tooru knowing what exactly what was going through his mind, “but let’s keep this happy mood going ok? We can get down to the depressing details later when you and I will have plenty of time.”

Semi nodding, glad that he said that.

“But is he” Tooru elbowing him, Semi unable to will away his blush, “come on, keeping each other satisfied in the bedroom is a big thing.”

He knew Tooru wasn’t going let go, looking away and bit his bottom lip, “he’s the best I’ve ever had.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard” Tooru chuckles as he pokes Semi’s burning cheeks, standing up straight and clapped his hands together, “now when we do our lunch on Christmas, I need you to explain to me what happened to your leg.”

Semi tensed up and took a deep breath, knowing that he wanted to get over that part of his life. He needed to keep Kazue in his heart, even if he wanted to try and erase his baby from his mind, he knew he wouldn’t be able to. His mind never seemed to allow him to forget. He just wanted to forget about the painful and life threatening incident as fast as he could and prayed that his mind would be able to let go for once, and the sooner he can ignore his back pain and his boot, the better. He’s still trying to get himself used to the stairs to get to his and Konoha’s apartment.

Blushing as he just thought of it…….his and Konoha’s apartment.

“I fell down the stairs in my old home” Semi sighs and winces in pain as he made an attempt to stretch out his back, biting back a whine. Tooru giving a frown and gently starts to rub his back a bit, the blond having to take deep breaths to keep himself from showing too much pain.

“Old home” Tooru asks as he gets the omega to lean on him for support as he starts to walk the omega up the stairs.

“I used to live with another alpha” Semi grunts as he allowed Tooru to practically carry him, “I had been with him for y-years, b-but” Semi not wanting to go into detail about…….knowing Tooru would make a big deal out of it when he just wants to have peace and not see Tendou a bit until he’s ready, he’s not ready to be around him yet, “things just didn’t work out.”

“Why are you lying little one” Tooru sings, Semi looking away from his father, “you know I can sniff out bullshit.”

“I know…...but I really don’t want to talk about it” Semi looking down to avoid eye contact, trying to not think of those fucking stairs, trying to not think of Kazue before he started to fall down the depression of not having any kids, of losing his baby the way he did tore him up on the inside…...trying to forget the feeling of Tendou’s hands on him, “I have Konoha now.”

Tooru gently sets the omega down by his front door, one hand on his hip and the other brushing some of the blond hair with those unique dark tips out of his face, “how did he hurt you?”

“Can we not talk about it” Semi groans as he instinctively leaned into the alpha’s touch, “he’s not going to bother me anymore, Konoha made it clear for him to not even think about it, and Konoha was with me the whole time in the hospital after I fell, seriously Tooru I’m fine.”

Not completely, but usually in the arms of Konoha always put him at ease.

He really needed to be held…...to be touched by the blond.

“Fine” Tooru still looking like he didn’t want to drop it, but for right now he will drop it since he needed to head off, and he knows he’s getting lucky right now with Semi being very compliant with him right now, “but you do realize that I want you to tell me, do I make myself clear?”

His voice started to get authoritative like he was at the school, Semi receiving this tone of voice on the rare occasions he would talk back or be stubborn, never liking that tone of voice since he’s seen others get punishments while speaking like this, “yes alpha.”

“Because I want to know what all has happened to you since the last time I saw you” Tooru continuing to brush the omega’s hair off to the side, Semi not knowing if he should be feeling scared or somewhat happy that Tooru wants to know about his life……at this point just telling himself to not over think it and just be thankful he’s not dragging his ass back to the school.

‘He just couldn’t save me.’

Semi taking in a deep breath and nodded, “yes father.”

“Because you know I care for you right?”

Semi nodded gave him a small smile, forcing the nagging voice to the back of his mind.

‘He just couldn’t save me.’

He knew it seemed like a shit excuse to fly out of the alpha’s mouth…….but he just needed to believe he still has a parent. One that actually cared about him, or at least he hopes cares about him, and never hurt him in a way that there would be no going back.

‘Fuck you Manabu.’

“I know you do.”

Tooru smiling and gave the omega a hug, “good, because you’re daddy’s little omega.”

“You know I’m not that little anymore.”

“I know, but you will always be little in my mind” Tooru placing a small kiss on his temple, patting his head and adjusted the scarf around his neck, “but we will talk soon and I will texting you details about the lunch, I want to invite someone along with you, your alpha and I.”

Semi raised an eyebrow, hoping this isn’t going to be someone that he hates…...which was a lot of people, “who?”

“Not until Christmas” Tooru cheers and claps his hands together, “now, say hi to your brother for me please.”

“Brother…….” Semi giving the alpha a confused look, really not knowing who he was talking about.

Tooru grinning wildly as he just stood and waited for it to click in the blond’s brain, seeing the horror written on his face, the alpha unable to hold back a snort, “yup, you’re big brother is the brat that bares the same name as me, Tooru Oikawa.”

Semi didn’t know how to process this.

Oikawa…...his best friend’s fiance…….a guy he’s always found to be irritating, and he knows Oikawa finds him to be a bitch and unbearable.

What was so different and special about Oikawa…….why didn’t he go to the school with him? Why was it only him that had to stay locked up in there?

Then again Tooru said that he couldn’t because of his mother…….and whatever reason that Tooru couldn’t save him.

‘Why couldn’t I be saved?’

Semi restraining himself from starting to hit himself in frustration, knowing that was his other way to take out his frustrations if he couldn’t reach his pills…...getting a little violent. Really having to force the question to the back of his mind, trying to not let the darkness consume him.

‘Deny deny deny deny.’

Deny that Tooru would leave him in there helpless intentionally.

‘He couldn’t save me.’

He could hear Oikawa laughing inside the house, finding the voice even more irritating than before. He was so fucking happy and carefree that it made him a little angry. How he can sound so fucking happy with everything?

Jealous as he knew he used to be happy and carefree like that.

Now he’s just a shadow of his former self.

Tooru leaning up and placed a hand over the omega’s stomach with a smile, giving his stomach a small rub that made Semi’s eyes widen. He looked up at the alpha with shock, not even realizing he was…….he’s been so busy and cooped up with everything around him that he didn’t know.

Placed a hand hesitantly over his stomach.

“Do you have any?”

Semi tearing up and shaking his head no.

Tooru frowning when he heard that, figuring his child would have a few by now by how much he loves kids, “we will talk about it over Christmas, because I want to spend the day with you.”

Semi wiping away his tears, mixture a joyful tears and tears of sadness, nodding to the alpha.

‘Please stay with me.’

“You guys have fun” Tooru placing a kiss on the omega’s forehead before heading downstairs shouting, “I’m glad to see you again little one.”

This was too much for the omega to want to process, way too much information. Too much pain he’s starting to feel, images forcing their way into view in his mind that he just wanted them to go away. 

‘He couldn’t save me.’

Images of Tooru holding him through his pain, always telling him how smart, obedient and beautiful he was whenever he seemed like he couldn’t go on. Watched and cheered for him while he danced. He had to blink back tears, remembering how Tooru was the only one there when he woke up from his coma after trying to kill himself when he was thirteen…….he was the only one who seemed to care.

Not Manabu.

Not his alpha.

Not any of the people who wanted to use him on a daily bases.

Not even his big brother that his mother had with another alpha, an omega like him.

Only Tooru.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door to his apartment, everyone sitting and chatting, all having fun together. All smiling. Keiji sitting in between Kuroo and Bokuto, both alphas smiling along with the omega, Keiji holding onto Sakura. Bokuto holding onto a snoozing Isamu. Hikaru and Nao both sitting at the table drawing and talking, Nao making wild gestures as Hikaru looks at him with interest…...Semi thinking it must be one hell of a story if Hikaru’s eyes are bugging out of his head, Nao jumping on the chair in excitement. Futakuchi and Iwaizumi were both talking among themselves as they look over to the kitchen every now and then as they stood and talked, where Semi could see poor Daishou hanging out at, looking a little out of it from what he could tell from the angle he is at.

Really wondering how his eye actually got hurt.

Then he looked over to the pull out chair close next to the balcony, knowing Konoha love to sleep on that chair on days where he just wants to come home and crash after he talks with the omega, Semi smiling to himself as he sometimes has to force the alpha to take a nap and not over exert himself, and would lay with him to when he did. Seeing Oikawa……...Oikawa laying out on it with a carefree smile as he point to Kuroo, Kuroo pointing back to him with a smile as they both chatted back and forth, Bokuto chiming into the conversation. All of them chatting about volleyball, but that’s all he can really care to listen to. Tobio laying on top of Oikawa, the alpha wrapping an arm around the omega and rubbed his hand over his small swollen stomach, Tobio having his eyes closed and leaning into the alpha’s hold, also setting his hands on top of his stomach. Semi unable but to help but smile as he knew the baby was really loving Oikawa’s and Tobio’s attention, and therefore the baby, or ‘bubba’ as Nao liked to call his little sibling, was showing love back to momma and Oikawa by the smiles on the couple’s faces.

“Semi about time” Konoha smiling as he stepped out from the bathroom, walking over and wrapped his arms around the omega’s neck, placing a kiss on the his lips, “was about to come down and see if you were ok.”

“I’m fine” Semi responds, while still feeling upset and confused by Tooru’s revelation…..he couldn’t help but feel happy that the man in front of him is going to be…….hopefully will be a father.

‘Stay with me.’

“Just got a little caught up in conversation is all” Semi kissing the alpha back, Konoha’s smiling at him making him feel happy, the touch of his skin against his is making him feel at ease.

Konoha could tell something was a little off, especially since his eyes looked a little glassy, like he had just been crying. But Konoha swears he’s been seeing the omega crying a lot lately, wondering if the Tendou situation was still bothering him a lot, “you good?”

Semi wanted to tell him…...but he wanted to make it special. He and Konoha’s first of many, and successful, pregnancies. He wanted Konoha to be the first to tell before he tells the others, with Tooru he’s always the first to know due to his gifted nose, so the omega always excluded him in revealing things to him. He wanted to take pregnancies tests to give it that extra feels, as Konoha like to put it that made want to smack him sometimes, knowing Konoha was going to be more joyful about it being revealed that way other than just saying ‘my friend told me’. Semi giving the alpha a smile as he kissed him, thinking it would be a good Christmas gift, trying to shove any doubts of rejection that his mind wanted to plant in his train of thought, having to tell himself that the alpha himself has told him he would give him the babies he’s always wanted.

“I’m good” Semi responded as he fought the urge to rub his stomach right now, “just been a bit of an emotional day is all.”

“Did you and your friend talk about sad stuff” Konoha rubbing their noses together.

‘More than you can imagine.’

“Yeah, a little bit” Semi brushing their noses up more, Konoha smiling to himself that Semi didn’t shrug off the fact that he’s at least a little upset, usually even a little upset and he wanted the omega to acknowledge it, Semi would deny it when it was more than obvious…...knowing it’s a little more progress that made him feel a little more at ease. He just knows he just needs to be loving and patient like he always has been, and always will be with the omega.

Knowing Bokuto had an abundance of patience with him when he was helping him out through his rough spot.

“But I’m happy to see that it’s nothing too bad if you can’t seem to stop smiling for some reason” Konoha running his hand through the younger man’s hair.

“Because I’m very happy to see your face” Semi pecking the alpha’s lip, the omega not lying about that and was ecstatic that he wasn’t being dragged to the school, “I like it a lot.”

Konoha blushes a bit and chuckles as he pulled the omega closer to him, “I like your face too” kissing the omega’s nose, “very beautiful face.”

Semi blushing at the comment that made the alpha smile wider, Konoha brushing his lips against his ears, “and I’m very happy to have this beautiful face as my sweet, loving, adorable, smart, hardworking and an awesome boyfriend who gives amazing lap dances and blo-OW!”

Oikawa and the others laughing as Konoha fell on the floor, the blond alpha giving out a wheezy laugh as he hugged his stomach. Semi standing there blushing like crazy, Tobio looking at him with an amused expression and gave a small laugh, Semi unable but to smile and laugh along with him.

“Way to go Konoha” Bokuto cackles as he threw his head back, Keiji and Kuroo laughing louder in reaction to Bokuto losing it, even Futakuchi was unable but to help snicker at the loud alpha, “way to ruin the moment!”

Konoha laughing a bit as he gave a thumbs up as he still laid on the ground, Oikawa looking over to the blond on the floor with a snort. He then looked at the blond omega standing above him, seeing him blushing wildly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Semi than looked up and they locked eyes, Oikawa offering a smile to him, flinching in reaction when the omega gave him a glare.

Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him.

Semi rolling his eyes at him and squatted down next his boyfriend, Oikawa about to say something when Tobio pecked his lips, taking the brunette’s attention away from the blond. Oikawa raising an eyebrow at the raven haired omega, Tobio planting a kiss on his lips again, Oikawa deciding to hold off and keep the good mood going, not going to ignore his omega.

Oikawa looking into Tobio’s eyes as they pull away, giving the pregnant beauty a smile, “I love you.”

Tobio giving a small blush as he mirrors the alpha’s smile, “I love you too.”

 

-

 

Daishou watched all of their happy faces from the kitchen, taking a sip of some tea as he scanned the decent sized, and surprisingly nice looking apartment. All of them gathered in the living room playing monopoly, smirking when Futakuchi stuck his tongue out at Oikawa as the older brunette lost some money, Oikawa giving him a tongue lashing when Tobio pulled on his ear to shut him up, the alpha whining in reaction. Nao sitting on Oikawa’s shoulders and popping him on the head to tell him to listen to his momma, Daishou knowing Oikawa really does care for Tobio and Nao by how he doesn’t fight the two of them and just lets the omega and tiny alpha be themselves; knowing the brunette would have not tolerated the aggressive mother and son otherwise. This being the first time he’s seen Oikawa give anyone a loving smile and has undeniable love and adoration to the raven haired beauty, knowing it wasn’t fake……..as angry as he was at Oikawa, he was glad that he finally found someone who lets the brunette be himself, and someone Oikawa was head over heels and that he can love and spoil. 

Keiji wearing a baby carrier with a sleeping Sakura, wearing a content smile, Daishou glad that the omega is able to kick back and relax with the people he loves, knowing the mother deserves it. Knowing that the next month……..maybe a few months all depending on how difficult Junn decides to make the situation, will be tough on the omega. Daishou having to keep himself calm when thinking about it, that blond abusive asshole not only laid a hand an omega, he laid a hand on one who was pregnant, and what made it even worse is the involvement of the children in the abuse…….the amega gently rubbing his stomach as the thought about the children being hurt…...made him feel pissed as he wouldn’t want a hand to be laid on his sons. He couldn’t help but stare at Isamu who was curled into a ball in the white haired alpha’s lap, still looking a little sad and in pain, seeing Bokuto gently scold the small alpha to stop picking at his arm cast every now and then. He looks at Hikaru in Kuroo’s lap, the small omega holding onto and arranging his money, pointing to certain spots on the board that the raven haired alpha to see if what he says can help his father out. Glad that the small omega is looking a little healthier than the last time he saw the child, glad he was getting some food in his system…….which he knows he’s going to have a difficult time getting Hikaru to be comfortable telling him, since the only main reason why he and Tooru had conformation that he was being starved came from Keiji.

Lord knows he knows that child’s pain, unable to keep count on how many times he’s passed out due to his father starving him.

These kinds of cases he hated doing the most, when children get involved in the drama.

Keiji so far is doing the best out of everyone. The amega surprised that the omega is calm and doesn’t look irritated about the two loud alphas, actually smiling at the both of them as he talks to them, blushing when Bokuto and Kuroo both kiss his cheeks. The omega then telling them you have to play your cards right and be patient, not try and dive in for answers and solution without a game plan otherwise you will screw up and lose a lot of money, and then multiple backup plans to keep yourself in check. 

Which Daishou thought was smart.

Semi and Konoha playing together, the omega sitting in the alpha’s lap, both of them new to this game as they both said they haven’t played it before and wanted to give it a shot. It was amusing seeing their dynamic and how in control the omega was, and how Konoha just smiles and nods, trusting the omega’s moves and teases the omega every now and then if it ends up being the wrong move. The omega smacking him in the arm every time, which the amega can’t help but laugh along with Konoha every time Semi smacks him. Not looking the slightest bit irritated about is aggressive and competitive behavior, actually looking like he was enjoying seeing the omega bicker back and forth with Oikawa and Kuroo, and funny to see Kuroo and Oikawa look a little intimidated by the feisty blond. How ‘betrayed’ Oikawa and Kuroo looked when Keiji and Tobio both help the blond, handing him and Konoha money when they felt like it, giving them advice that would screw the raven and brunette alpha.

“Omegas are trying to outwit us” Oikawa pointing to all three of the omega’s, “this means war!”

“They’ve been outwitting most of us this whole time trash” Futakuchi looking at the board with a raised eyebrow, “they’re winning and we outnumber them in here.”

Bokuto just sitting there and wanting to have fun and shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of Isamu’s ear, the small blond leaning his head into the touch with a small purr. Hikaru looking over and tried to hand Isamu a fifty dollar bill he got from the board game, the small omega giving a shy smile to his little brother, Isamu sticking his nose at the dollar and just looked away from his big brother. Bokuto noticing this as Kuroo and Keiji were too caught up in a conversation, seeing little Hikaru tearing up as Isamu just looks away in sadness, the poor boy looking a little depressed. Bokuto leaning over and scratched the back of Hikaru’s ear, the small omega giving a small smile as a tear rolled down a cheek, Bokuto continuing to scratch the back of Isamu’s ear with his other hand, trying so hard to get them to be happy…...Keiji has been doing his best and is upset that Isamu won’t tell him what’s wrong so he can help him fix it. He needs to talk to Kuroo about it, because he gives Isamu attention, but when it comes to the amount of attention…….Isamu feels so left out and it was making the poor boy sit off on his own and drive his car in back and forth motions, looking like he was about to cry every single time he’s off in his little corner. Keiji has cried to him, Kuroo and Akinari about it, about his little boy is upset and he doesn’t know what to do.

Bokuto has an idea, and he was going to talk to the omega about it in the morning.

Daishou noticing it too, and it drove him insane…...his omega instincts screaming at him to comfort the small child.

But……...he can’t stop thinking about it.

He’s tried to distract himself by watching these guys…….

But he can’t…..he can’t keep his thoughts preoccupied from what just happened before he came over here…...trying to get Tooru’s maniacal laugh out of his head. Trying to rid images of the horror Tooru went through at a young age…….knowing it explained so much of the alpha’s erratic behavior now. Unable to get the mental image of his uncle’s horrified expression as he learned everything about him, how disgusted he looked among the horror when Tooru started to lick and devour his whole neck where the mark was. How disgusted Jirou looked at the two of them together. How Daishou actually managed to shove the poison in his mouth, how he slammed his hand over his uncle’s mouth from trying to spit it out. How Jirou spewed out threats about how he, Tooru and Osamu won’t get away with this, how Tooru won’t get away with impregnating and using Seiji’ own son.

Tooru just talking and laughing at his face, Tooru saying, ‘I don’t give a fuck ass kisser, if I can kill my parents and get away with it, then you wouldn’t be any different’ adding in, ‘you won’t be all that missed.’

Jirou looking at him with betrayal, the pain in his uncle’s face, looking at him right in the eye as Daishou still sat on top of him, right before he poured the poison in his mouth, ‘your father is right, you’re a disappointment.’

Daishou knowing he started to see red at that point, still reeling from Kuroo’s comments about him…….just having it shoved in his face that he’s still not good enough.

Proceeding to stare at him as his body spazed, jerking around. Shouting in pain as he said everything in his body was aching. Daishou couldn’t get the image out of his face, the scene below him horrifying him to no end, unable to get the image of those lifeless eyes staring directly at him, unable to get the scream of agony out of his mind, replaying over and over again.

And he was the one who caused it.

He was the one who practically shoved the whole bottle as he forced the poison in his mouth. He didn’t even have to slam his hands over his uncle’s mouth, he could have easily let Osamu clamp his mouth shut. He didn’t know what came over him and blanked out after all of that, but by the time he came to, his throat was sore and Tooru and Osamu were looking at him with wide eyes. Tooru smiling wider. Osamu looking a little concerned for him. Daishou wondering what the hell he even worried about, a guy he has a hard time reading and predicting, is showing an emotion that you can read as clear as day. Daishou didn’t have to play the guessing game if he’s being sarcastic or not. Not having to guess if he’s in a good or bad mood.

‘I’m a murder.’

The amega didn’t know how to handle it.

He didn’t know what to do about it.

He killed his uncle.

A man he’s known his whole life.

One that he used to talk and hang out with when he used to spend the night at Futakuchi’s house, used to play the scary monster when he and his younger cousin’s were toddlers, he and Futakuchi running away smiling and giggling. How he used to take him and his cousin out to play at the park all the time, used to buy them ice cream all the time. Knowing how much fun he used to have with his uncle, how close he used to be until Jirou started to treat Futakuchi like shit.

But as bad as Jirou was, he was still his uncle. He didn’t deserve the death penalty.

He killed his cousin’s father…...he killed Futakuchi’s father.

He looked over to the brunette in guilt, seeing the brunette look over at Oikawa in annoyance, giving a small smirk a he kept blowing up a bubble from the gum he was chewing. He knew that Oikawa hated that kind of thing when he was trying to talk, never really knowing why, but he can see his cousin having a fun pissing him off. Seeing the mischievous glint in his brown eyes, something about them drawing the amega in and he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help but find them beautiful to look at.

‘Why?’

His smile that he’s been slowly showing a lot more often now, seeing how happy he was being surrounded by friends…….even in a good mood when around Oikawa who he knew he couldn’t stand being around after their falling out. He really likes that smile, it filled him with happiness in his dark and depressing life. Every time he looks at the alpha, even when he was with Hisahito, that smile always did something for him. That smile and the fact that Futakuchi never left his side with Hisahito’s death, it made him feel…….special…..special that he was receiving the affection and attention of someone who normally doesn’t go out of his way to make people feel better. Futakuchi always has preferred being a background person who never cared much to get himself involved in other peoples lives, opposite of he and Oikawa who thrived in attention.

He doesn’t like the attention so much now, since shit hit the fan and now he’s being tortured.

He looked at his toned muscles under his long sleeved black shirt, how powerful he knows the alpha is, Daishou not realizing he was licked his lips. How smart he is, loving and pissing him off since he knows that his cousin is onto him…….but he couldn’t help but want to be near him all at the same time. He wanted to so desperately to sit next to him and smile and laugh with each other, knowing the two of them working together would equal an automatic win, always so confident in their teamwork…...but he can’t will himself to go over to him. He can’t handle guilt very well being in the same building as the alpha. Can’t stand the fact that Tobio is being targeted and he’s just letting things take their course, letting Tooru slowly make his way closer into getting what he wants.

He already failed Futakuchi by murdering his father.

What was he going to even do?

How could he stop something that was going to be nearly impossible to stop?

Tobio’s future was already determined when he was six years old, while there had been some things that had gone differently than Tooru would have liked, like when Tobio’s father went to prison, but the raven haired omega’s fate was set in stone. Tobio was going to be stuck with Tooru and that school no matter what he did. And just staring at the omega right now was making him want to cry on the spot, feeling so helpless.

He feels powerless…….how was he even going to stop this? He didn’t know what kind of confidence he had in himself when he thought that he could keep those two, the two that are the most in danger in this group, safe? But if he didn’t try, then Tobio’s fate will be permanently sealed sooner rather than later.

He felt so fucking weak and powerless.

He and Futakuchi locked eyes, Daishou feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Futakuchi doing the same……..it being so long since the two of them sat down next to each other and had a conversation. If Daishou knew that the last full conversation they had, if the last day the two of them smiled and laughed with each other…...then he would have made sure Futakuchi would have been having a fun day, would have taken him to a quiet museum that the alpha likes to go to get away from everyone and all the cameras following him and their family constantly.

He feels so fucking guilty.

Seeing Futakuchi giving him a concerned look as he snapped himself out of his deep thought, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. Daishou feeling something rolling down his cheek, raising his hand up felt a tear, freaking out a bit and wiped it away.

Futakuchi looking like he was about to stand up.

“You good?”

Daishou jumped and almost let out a scream, snapping his head to see Iwaizumi leaning against the counter behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest, giving him a questioning look. Daishou placed a hand over his heart and took a couple of deep breaths, glaring at the alpha and adjusted his scarf around his neck, trying his best to ignore the painful burning sensation in his mark.

“Why does it concern you” Daishou taking a drink from his tea.

“Because you’re my cousin and you’ve been acting funny these past couple of months” the older alpha responded, Daishou rolling his eye, “and especially since you decided to scream out some frustrations to us when you came by the hotel the night before Keiji gave birth, some of them we didn’t even know about I might add.”

“Because I was…...no I am still fucking pissed off at you three….” Daishou snapping his finger, “……..no four, because I’m still fucking pissed off at Akinari.”

“If you’re that pissed off at us, then why don’t you talk to us?”

“I didn’t find a need to since I was ignored” Daishou taking a gulp of his tea, “what was the point of trying to reach out to people who ignored me when I was at your front door crying, even not telling me to go away, just shutting me out like I was nothing. None of you bothered to respond to me when I tried calling and I sent messages to all of you guys” eyes glaring at a guilty looking Iwaizumi, “not to say I’m a saint and that I want you to bow down to me, I just want an explanation as to why I was ignored. You know I loved him right?”

“I know you did” Iwaizumi nodding, still remembering his little brother’s eyes lighting up every time Daishou walked by, how Daishou always seemed to treat him right and never forced the blond into anything.

“Is that something you realized just now” the amega trying to get Hisahito’s voice out of his head, no longer wishing to hear it as it was making everything too fucking painful, everything in his life just one disaster after another and he was starting to really feel it hitting him…...knowing that killing Jirou and being pregnant was not helping his emotions, “because you sure as hell didn’t act all understanding about any of it when he was still alive.”

“Something the I learned to accept after I left for college” Iwaizumi responding and was really feeling like shit about all of this, seeing Daishou for the first time in years when Tobio was in the hospital, and all the feelings of guilt and misery about the whole situation with his brother’s death hit him…...still feeling the pain of his deceased sweet yet depressed little brother, “in all honesty I really don’t know why I had anything against you and my brother’s relationship.”

“I hope you know that irks me more.”

“Don’t blame you” Iwaizumi responds, “I didn’t handle you two going out the best.”

Daishou snorted, “no shit.”

“Hey” Iwaizumi snipping at him a bit, “I admitted it, didn’t I?”

“You admit it, I acknowledge that you were….” Daishou holding a hand up as he took a drink, “…...no, you are still an asshole. You, Akinari and Oikawa are fucking assholes and you guys pissed me off. Just like Kuroo pisses me off, so do you guys, everyone being so fucking happy and carefree makes me want to throw myself off a fucking cliff” Iwaizumi looking at him with concern, Daishou normally being a happy and caring person who did everything he could to make others happy, mischievous and playful yet such a caring person…..that this is strange to see and he was glad he was getting it on footage to show the others, especially for Akinari to see so he can smack some sense into his cousin that yes, they didn’t handle Hisahito’s death the best, but that they all care for him and wished he would tell them what is wrong so they can help, “I did everything possible to put on a brave face to the public, act like I didn’t lose my fucking mate in a way that made me feel like the worlds worst mate. Having to lie about how he died to the public so reporters didn’t ask us why why why why why and get into our business than they already were, so that way everyone in our family didn’t feel like guilty motherfuckers. I got looked down by everyone who knew including you, Akinari, your father, Oikawa and my father especially” giving a dark look when he thought of that cold bastard.

“I didn’t look down at you” Iwaizumi says as calmly as possible, really finding it unusual that he’s losing his cool and getting emotional so easily…...so used to a calm, cool and collected person unless you just really pushed his buttons, “you’re family for fucks sake.”

“Don’t try and feed me that bullshit” Daishou snapped, everyone in the living room staring at them now, Futakuchi really wanting to stand up to see what has Daishou worked up, he knew what Kuroo said at the dinner really pushed a button in his cousin and knew he was still mad about that, “I was questioned to hell by my father, I was questioned to hell by your father, Akinari, Jirou, Tooru and everyone in the family that knew about it, even dragged me to a private room where my father wanted to remind me of a shit alpha I was and interrogated me for hours and hours, and had all my stuff ransacked by him and his buddies to clear me of any fault in that led to his death!”

Everyone staring at the amega with wide eyes, Oikawa really starting to feel like shit along with Iwaizumi.

“Then I had to smile at the cameras and pretend that Hisahito and I didn’t have a thing together, that while I was sad that he passed, I was supposed to pretend that the mark on my neck was causing me so much fucking pain that I almost broke down in front of the cameras on multiple occasions” the burning in his mark becoming unbearable that it caused him so much physical pain, letting out a shout of pain and dropped to his knees, Tooru’s bond almost too intense for him to handle.

Iwaizumi eyes widening and dropped to his knees to check on his younger cousin, Futakuchi bolting over to the kitchen with Oikawa right on his tail, handing his fiance his child and told him to stay where he was at, telling the others to hold on and wait as well. Oikawa telling them family matters, that Iwaizumi will fill them in when they get it all sorted out.

Semi really close to saying, ‘I’m family too’, deciding against it.

Mainly because he doesn’t have the guts to tell them that he’s actually an Elite as well.

Nao being handed off to Kuroo as he was squirming so much in Tobio’s hold, not wanting to chance Nao accidentally kicking his mother’s stomach, the scent coming off Daishou freaking out the small alpha. Nao couldn’t place it, but he didn’t like the smell of distress mixed in with something else that has been confusing and driving him insane, Kuroo having to hold the small child up against his chest to keep him from going over to the private family matter. The small alpha determined as hell to go over to Daishou, even Kuroo freaking out a bit despite the person in pain being a pain in the ass he couldn’t stand. Bokuto sat by Hikaru and Isamu as they looked at the small alpha with wide eyes, Nao’s frustration and his cries rubbing off on Sakura, Keiji having to try and calm her down as well. Tobio running a hand through his son’s hair as Nao started to cry that it, hurting Tobio to see his son frustrated with all of this, Konoha already by his side with Nao’s medicine for his nose, Tobio giving a nod as he got to work. Semi coming over to help Tobio out with Nao, Konoha going over to help Keiji calm down Sakura.

“Daishou speak to us” Futakuchi raising the amega’s head, flipping out when he saw pained tears roll down his cheek, the amega cupping the mark as it was causing him agony. Apparently Tooru’s mark didn’t like the thought of Hisahito being there, making Daishou more than eager to get the blond to stop haunting him and for him to go away.

“It fucking hurts” Daishou gritting his teeth, nostrils flaring and just ready to get out of here, “he won’t fucking go away!”

“My little brother?”

Daishou nodded to Iwaizumi, “he won’t leave me alone, I need it to stop!”

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to” Oikawa says as he started to pull off the amega’s scarf, his eyes widening and knowing there will be some explaining to do, Tooru’s canines are obviously different in shape and size than the blond omega’s, the alpha’s taking up a lot more space than Hisahito’s.

“No don’t mess with it” the amega snapped as he slapped the brunette’s hand away.

“We need to be able to put ice on it or something” Oikawa scolds as he tries to take off the scarf.

“Ain’t happening” Daishou pulling the scarf to keep the brunette from taking it off, “I can wait out the pain so would you guys quit overreacting!”

“Daishou I’ve seen you in pain when Hisahito passed” Futakuchi raising his voice, the alpha starting to get worked up more than he usually does and couldn’t understand why, it’s always Daishou that gets him worked up more than anything…...not even Oikawa has gotten him this worked up, “it never got to a point where you’re crying because it physically hurts, because of the longing feeling that put you in a depressed mood, so it’s causing you pain right now!”

Just hitting the alpha that he literally hasn’t thought about Oikawa in months, ever since his cousin started acting strange, Oikawa was never there to torture him with the fact that he will never love him back. He looked at the alpha for a moment, his heart not pounding the way it used to, not aching the way it used to, not feeling himself falling for those eyes like he used to before. But then he looks at Daishou, noticing that his cousin is all he’s been thinking about, all he really cares about. 

Futakuchi really scared of these feelings, these feelings a lot more stronger than the ones he had with Oikawa.

Daishou hating how fucking observant his cousin was, then again he’s known Futakuchi since his younger cousin was born. Be a bit disappointing if the younger man didn’t know him all that well. Flattered and pissed him off at the same time.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi feeling even more like shit.

“I just want to be left alone.”

“Then why did you want to come here” Futakuchi snaps.

Daishou not knowing how to respond, only thing that come to mind was to try and get himself to relax and distract himself. Tooru encouraged it, saying it also will make him look less guilty if for some reason they would hop into an investigation, which Daishou would be surprised if the family was looked into. The only good thing about it would be is that it would be Jirou’s underlings checking up on him first, and first order of business would be question the family a bit about his health and habits, which Daishou knows he will be questioned regardless along with Tooru, but they would be cleared.

The poison is untraceable…..so blood test would mean jack shit.

“I was bored.”

“Bullshit” Oikawa still tugging at his scarf, really curious to see what he was hiding.

“You don’t know that trash” Daishou snapped, “I had a stressful day and the dinner was fucking stressful, so pardon me if I wanted to come out and watch people. That’s all I’m useful for these days and you don’t know what kind of stress I’m under at work right now, so b my fucking guest if I just want to get away from it all” shoving the Oikawa away from him and stood straight up, not giving a damn if the pain in his neck is still too much pain for him to deal with, he’s been through more painful shit than this burning mark these past few months, “I’m leaving now, so get out of my way so you guys can continue your game without me being here to ruin it.”

Futakuchi being the first one to react, not hesitating in grabbing his older cousins wrist before he could walk to the door, getting pissed off about this fucking attitude and growls, “we’re talking.”

Daishou narrows his eye at him, “no.”

“YES” Futakuchi snapping at him that made the amega, and everyone else tense up, not taking it anymore and just needed to talk to his best friend that he hasn’t went a day without talking to each other, before whatever is hurting his cousin to separate himself from everyone around him, “WE ARE FUCKING TALKING!”

Daishou trying to pull himself away from the alpha, having a feeling he won’t like where this is going. He wanted to fight back and snap back at him for yelling at him, but he knew the alpha won’t let him go, and he didn’t want to threaten to toss Tobio where the omega is within earshot.

“We will talk alone” looking at Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s stunned faces, surprised that Futakuchi was the one to stand up and snap at him first. Futakuchi wasn’t a yeller nor did he particularly care for talking all that much, especially when he seems pissed off like he is now.

‘Then again’ Oikawa thought to himself as he stared at the two, ‘druggie always had a soft spot for the snake.’

“Privately.”

Oikawa not liking that and set his hands on his hips, “all three of us are talking to him.”

“Not happening” Futakuchi states as he drags Daishou to what he assumes is Semi’s and Konoha’s room.

“What makes you think that he will tell you anything” Oikawa growls, hating how he was being left out of this and really needed to know what was going to be said.

“Because I was there when you jackasses were” Futakuchi giving the two of them the evil eye, not particularly the happiest with the two of them either.

The two alphas tensing up even more, Iwaizumi bowing his head in shame.

“Now you two have nothing to say” Futakuchi scoffing, “that’s a first” pushing his cousin through into the bedroom.

Iwaizumi slamming his hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

Futakuchi glaring daggers at the two of them, “and don’t you two assholes even think about listening at the door, we will both know you two are there and we won’t bother talking.”

Oikawa slamming his hands on Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Futakuchi pointing to his pin his had on his shirt to the two of them, letting them know he will get the information. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both sighing as they both took their hand off of each others mouth, glad the younger alpha was still sticking to their plan.

“Fine” Oikawa says as he throws his hand up and starts walking back to the group in the living room, knowing that Futakuchi and Daishou would know, both of them observant as well as he and Iwaizumi, “you two have at it.”

Iwaizumi staring at the younger alpha, Futakuchi signing to him ‘later’, Iwaizumi nodding to him as he and the younger alpha both were in the same sign language class. Those being able to communicate that way over half the time.

Iwaizumi still feeling guilty as hell.

 

~

 

“Talk.”

“About what?”

“You know exactly what.”

“You got to be more specific” Daishou raising an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, having to be careful so the alpha doesn’t see the outline of his breasts, sitting himself on the big and comfortable bed.

“About why you’re separating yourself away from us” Futakuchi responds as he locks the door behind them, sniffing the door real quick to make sure the two alphas or anyone else wasn’t going to listen in.

Needing Daishou to feel comfortable to open up to him again.

Feeling very hurt that the older man is hiding from him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Daishou says as he look around the room, really not wanting to look at the alpha in the eyes, knowing he will break down if he does.

“Bull” Futakuchi growls as he sits himself next to his cousin.

The amega tensing up, this being the first time he’s been in the same room alone with his cousin in a couple of months. Looking over to the alpha’s legs, knowing he was being stared at by him and didn’t want to meet those brown eyes of his, biting his bottom lip as he leg shaking, biting at his knuckle out of nervous habit that he gained when he was marked by Tooru. Unable but to help think how nice and toned they were, blinking and shaking his head, wondering where the hell did that thought come from.

“Please don’t be nervous.”

Daishou tensed up even more, hearing the pain in his voice as clear as day in his voice, wanting to cry even more as he felt so guilty. Remembering Suga and Daichi telling him how Futakuchi and Akinari are extremely worried about him. How much they care. How much they love him. How much Futakuchi misses him. How proud Akinari is of him, and how he doesn’t shut up about talking about him and the others.

His heart aching more.

His mark started to sting again.

“I’m making you guys hate me.”

“What do you mean hate you” Futakuchi trying so hard to not tear up at the man next to him, seriously fucking hating the fact that Daishou hasn’t even bothered on looking at him this whole time, “we would never hate you.”

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi sure as hell do” the amega clenching the bed sheets below him, “they ignored me for years after Hisahito left us all, I know they still blame me even though I didn’t do anything but be a good boyfriend to him” clenching his eye shut to hold back the tears, “Akinari never even bothered to try and reach out to me either after all these years, not until I was assigned to Tobio did it even matter what I have to say because I hold someone’s future in my hands. As soon as this madness is over, they won’t bother to speak to me ever again.”

“While I agree what they did was shitty” Futakuchi nodding in agreement, knowing how much Daishou cried about it while also grieving for Hisahito, that being the most broken he had even seen his cousin until now, really making his heart break that the once happy and chatty person is so broken down. Always helping others when he could and acted like he never had any problems going on in his life, when apparently there is some big issues and abuse going on between his cousin and his cold father all these years, never going up and asking for help.

Always trying to act like the perfect alpha.

“They really are concerned for you right now” the alpha continues, “they really do care for you, they just know how to handle and process all the feelings and emotions right now. Akinari was grieving over the loss of his baby omega and when he questioned you, along with all the others, he was just trying to find the reason why. He didn’t handle himself the best way I know that much, but he and the other two are putting in the effort and are trying to reach out to you.”

“Yeah, they do when you mention that there is a problem” Daishou grumbles, “they didn’t bother associating themselves with a sneaky little snake like me all that much even after I started helping Tobio, and when they did, they questioned me and thought I was going to fuck the omega over even though that wasn’t my goal. You know damn well that if I were going to try and fuck someone over, then I wouldn’t even bother helping the person in the first place, unless I really wanted to cut them deep.”

“I know” Futakuchi nods, “you can be vindictive and a bit two faced when dealing with people you didn’t know when it comes to your cases. But I know you and are a good person, and I know won’t do that to people unless they deserve it, and I know you’re not going to fuck over a nice person like Tobio over.”

‘I’m not a good person.’

“But they probably thought I was going to harm Tobio by letting Daizo get near Tobio again” Daishou frowns as he blinks back the tears, “they know that horrible of a crime that our cousin did, that he wouldn’t get the right punishment fit for it since I’m too soft on him.”

“Well you kind of are if I’m going to be honest” Futakuchi forcing out a laugh as he can just tell the man next to him was rolling his eyes at him, “you spoil him.”

“I’m I really that untrustworthy?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him, “no.”

“Be honest with me.”

“I am” the brunette stated without the slightest hesitation, swinging his long legs back and forth, his bare feet grazing the soft carpet, “maybe I’m a little biased since you and are were attached to the hip ever since you and I could remember.”

Daishou smiles at the thought, remembering Futakuchi’s mother and how sweet she was. She was the only other Daishou alongside Akinari that had a good heart, the beauty always encouraging their friendship and was a picture and video taker, Futakuchi developing that interest from her, and had Akinari capture the moment Futakuchi came into the world. Seiji standing next to his little sister and was there holding her hand with one hand, and in the other he was carrying Daishou who was over a year old when she was giving birth. As soon as Futakuchi was born and was calmed down, Seiji set Daishou down on the bed to sniff Futakuchi, take in his scent so that way they can be familiar with each other. He and Futakuchi took a liking to each other immediately, and he would cry every time he was taken away from Daishou while they ‘talked’, remembering in the video Futakuchi’s mother showed him, how he couldn’t stop babbling to his younger cousin. Daishou crying every time Seiji or Akinari would pick him up to get him to nap in his own bed, when all he seemed like he wanted to do was nap, eat and talk with Futakuchi. He was really happy and chatty with his younger cousin that Akinari and his big sister couldn’t stop recording their interactions. He and his younger cousin holding hands all the time, never wanting to be away from each other.

It was just him and the brunette for a while. Daizo came into the picture about the same time Oikawa did, not entering the picture until he, Daizo and Oikawa were both three, and Futakuchi was two. Iwaizumi was five and Hisahito was three when they came into the picture.

“Attached to the hip since the day you were born” Daishou giving a small smile.

Futakuchi couldn’t help but blush as he saw Daishou’s lips twitch up a bit, “you’re my first best friend and the only one that has stuck by me through it all” elbowing his cousin’s upper arm lightly, “how you stuck by me when I was…...” clenching the bed sheets below him and took a deep breath, Daishou looking at his face looking concerned, “…….I was…..” gulping and took another deep breath, Daishou reaching out and hesitantly grabbed his hand, Futakuchi intertwining their fingers that caused both of them to blush in reaction, “…….I was raped by that teacher.”

Daishou stared wide eyed at him, surprised that the alpha…..after all these years of avoiding the topic or just flat out denying it even happened….he finally admitted it. Admitted that he was taken against his will. He didn’t want his cousin to live in fear and pain and constantly thinking about it, but he just needed him to tell him…..to just say it out loud to him just once.

Daishou wasn’t thinking as he teared up and brought the alpha into a hug, Futakuchi letting a few tears run down his cheek, clenching onto his cousin as he tried to hard to not lose it. Both of them missing each others touch and scents, both of them pulling each other closer. 

“I finally said it” Futakuchi hiccuped, “are you happy now?”

“As happy as I can be for something serious as that” Daishou inhaling his scent, something different about it, but a good different, something that made the amega bury his nose deeper into his scent gland.

“Tch” the alpha loving the smooth skin his cousin has, trying to keep his hands from slipping under his cousin’s sweater, his eyes widening as at what just went through his mind.

‘What?’

“Do you know how much I miss talking to you, as weird as that sounds” the alpha trying to push the thought away, knowing he’s going to drive himself insane I he even tried to go down that road.

Daishou trying to not let his hormones get the best of him, trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. His emotions screaming at him to jump on top of the alpha and have him hold him, and while when they were younger they could get away with that without it looking weird…...suspicious is how their family would put it, right now if he were to do so…….all he could hear the ringing of the bells calling for his punishment. But he for some reason ignored the nagging, biting his bottom lip as things were starting to feel a little too hot for his liking.

‘What’s going on?’

“How much?”

Futakuchi burying his nose in the amega’s hair, not paying attention to what he was doing and rubbed his nose through the soft hair, “a lot.”

Daishou sniffing, “that’s it?”

“So much that I can’t stop thinking about you” Futakuchi getting caught up in this heat, missing his older cousin’s presence so much, he was having a hard time trying to keep himself in check to try to get the answers so that he and the others can help him, “you’ve worried me so much that I thought I might have said or done something wrong to upset you. You seemed so sad that it made me scared, especially when you threw the book at Akinari and I that he was flipping out and worried about his little Suguru, made me worry so much that I didn’t know what to do since you normally don’t get violent. You seem so sad, then your eye got injured” both of them hugging each other tighter, Futakuchi really starting to lose it as he let more tears pour down his cheeks “and I really started to freak out, I need to know that you’re safe, I need to know what’s going on so I can protect you, I NEED to protect you, you’re very important to me and I don’t know what to do with myself without you by my side to keep me in check! I need to know your sadness like you know mine, I need to be there for you like you have always been there for me, I’m feeling like a failure not knowing what to do!”

Daishou didn’t know he was causing him this much worry and stress, starting to really feel more like shit than he already was. First he hurts Daizo, raped multiple times the first night with Tooru, getting forced into a bond and learned that he was an amega and not an alpha his whole life, he then leaves Futakuchi on his own, tried to hurt and yelled at him, Akinari, Oikawa and Iwaizumi and threatening Tobio’s safety. Then he learns he’s pregnant with five little pups, then he gets passed around like a toy, got his eyes slashed open and now he’s being forced to help carry out Tooru’s twisted plan…….he murdered Jirou.

He didn’t know how to break it to Futakuchi.

He couldn’t.

He’s filthy.

He wouldn’t be wanted by him.

He doesn’t even know why he cares so much about what Futakuchi thinks about him.

But he cares so fucking much that it hurts…….makes his heart ache and his mark burn.

He didn’t want his cousin to be hurt.

Tooru will hurt him if he finds out…….he’s already going to have to explain himself about Suga and Daichi, he already knew that conversation was going to happen within the next twenty-four hours.

His babies need to stay safe.

Futakuchi needed to be safe.

Tobio needed to be safe.

Suga and Daichi needed to be safe.

The others needed to be safe.

His secret needed to be safe for as long as he can.

He doesn’t want to lose his babies.

He doesn’t want to lose Futakuchi.

He doesn’t want to lose Tobio.

He didn’t want to lose anyone anymore, Hisahito being more than enough to lose. 

He didn’t want his father looming over him to threaten to hurt his babies.

He needed to the torture to stay at a minimal with Tooru.

He needed to avoid being locked up in the school himself, which means he can’t stray too far from what Tooru wants him to do. Knowing that if he gets tossed, than he wouldn’t be able to slow Tooru’s plan to have Tobio. Wishing he knew a way to get Tobio out of his ‘Destiny’ as Tooru put it. Learning about it before he was dropped off at the party.

‘Poor Tobio.’

“You’re not a failure” Daishou croaks as the heat was driving him insane, really about to do something about it, starting to pant. He knew he needed to let go of Futakuchi…..but he didn’t want to. He felt so safe in his arms. A hundred percent that he wasn’t going to be hurt.

“I feel like it” Futakuchi whimpered, not knowing he felt so…...so lost without Daishou. Didn’t realize he depended on him so much, didn’t realize how much his cousin meant to him until tonight.

“You’re not” Daishou reassures him, lowering his arms a bit, fingers playing with the shirt a bit, the amega started to pant heavily, wondering if this is normal. He never felt this with Tooru. Not with Osamu and not even this intense with Hisahito, “you’re doing just fine…...if anything, I’m sorry for worrying you and for being a bad person to you.”

“N-No you’re not bad” Futakuchi nearly shouting, not even realizing what he was doing in his heated state, he's only ever slept with one other person before......but he really wouldn't really call that an experience he would like to remember. He’s not a virgin, he had that taken away from him, and he slept with someone against his will not too long after he was taken away, making him shake his head a bit to get the images out of his mind..........all because of those ‘treatments’, treatments that his father thought would make him start liking omegas like an alpha ‘should’. His hands grazing the amega’s curves, Futakuchi forgetting he had them, his mind immediately thinking back to when his cousin lost their poker game and had to put on a dress of his choice…….how much his curves were very prominent in them, how much he couldn’t keep his eyes off of his butt…., “you’re perfect.”

They both lifted their heads up to look at each other, Daishou immediately wrapped in the beautiful brown eyes of his. He never doubted that Futakuchi was a good looking alpha, but he was just now realizing just how good looking he is…….handsome. He didn’t have the standard alpha good looks, and he wasn’t the pretty boy type like Oikawa, he had a unique beauty to him that he was just centimeters from. He smelled delicious, never getting this turned on from a scent alone, not even with Hisahito…..he didn’t feel anything or particularly cared for Tooru’s and Osamu’s. His body is sculpted, he knew that, despite him not being a fan of working out and doing all the training that he and the other three did, it looked like Futakuchi was keeping up with with the workouts that he was made to do on the multiple trips to boot camp. He looked very tone and sculpted just right.

Daishou licking his lips.

Not thinking straight right now.

Futakuchi thinking that the smaller man in front of him was breathtaking, never really paying attention to Daishou’s face all that much unless it was to try and figure out his motives, knowing how mischievous he can be…….like when he set him up with Tobio to be in a ‘relationship’ with him. But now that he was really LOOKING at him, he has the most beautiful eye he’s ever seen, not giving a damn if he just has one eye now, that snake-like eye wis something to behold as they are rare to even have. And the Daishou’s have them. His features seemed especially soft for an alphas, but that didn’t bother him. It fit him very well, made him look pleasing to the eyes. His skin is glowing, shinning in this brightly lit room, skin looking very pale in comparison to his tan skin. He looked a little bigger than he normally was, always used to seeing him being super skinny, skinny to the point where it frighten him about his health as he looked so malnourished…...right now looking a little bigger, but healthy. Thinking he looks so beautiful with his skin looking a little fuller…….bigger or smaller, didn’t matter to him, just as long as he was being healthy and taking care of himself. Futakuchi lightly clawing the amega’s curvy waist as they kept staring into each others eyes, unable to get enough of them now that he remembers the older man having them, sending shivers up the amega’s spine, Daishou lightly gasping in reaction.

Futakuchi gave out a small chuckle, this heat between them becoming unbearable.

The two of them so caught up in the heat, both of them not paying attention to what they were doing.

The amega craving to have love shown to him, missing what it was like to have someone talk to him like a normal human being. Suga and Daichi only did so much since he was dragged back down into the nightmare…….now Futakuchi. But Futakuchi was filling in a need that has been looked over for the pass few months…….wanted contact.

Not wanting to cringe or throw up when Tooru or Osamu touch him.

But to actually wanting to lean into the touch, and not leaning into it because his mark will drive him insane with need is he didn’t…...but because he enjoys the touch.

“I miss you.”

That doing Daishou in, slamming his lips on Futakuchi’s. The alpha being taken back for a second, but but the older man’s lips felt soft…….he tasted like sugar cookies. A little different as he wasn’t expecting this, well he really wasn’t expecting the kiss in general, but he tasted delicious and closed his eyes and kissed him back. Daishou scooting himself to the alpha, the amega never tasting anything better in his life, his soft lips, wet and delicious tongue was making him leak from his hole. He moaned into the younger man’s mouth, climbing on the alpha’s lap and straddled him, not breaking their kiss and started to get heated, the heat was too much for the amega and needed to see and feel the alpha’s chest, breaking their kiss to rip off the alpha’s long sleeved shirt. The amega immediately grazing his fingers over the alpha’s six pack, moaning and was so pleasantly surprised that the alpha kept up with the training, feeling so good against his fingers, the heat pulling him back in and locked lips with the alpha again. Futakuchi’s wanting to rip off his cousin’s clothes, but was a little nervous to do so…..knowing Daishou threw a fit about it earlier and not even wanting his scarf being taken off.

But he wanted to touch him.

As he kept on kissing the older man, he slid his hands down his waist and cupped his butt, Daishou pulling back with a gasp. Futakuchi sliding his hands under the yoga pants and…….is he feeling lacy underwear?

Pulling on the underwear and let it go, the amega groaning as it snapped his skin. He then rubbed his fingers on the fabric for a moment.

‘Yup.’

His hands diving under the pants and underwear, Futakuchi cupping and massaging his bubble butt…...Futakuchi becoming obsessed over them and he has no idea why. Mind too fuzzy to really care about why, just that Daishou looks, smells and tastes delicious. Daishou rolling his hips in reaction to the alpha playing with his butt, both of them moaning, both of them trying to keep themselves as quiet as they possibly could. Futakuchi helping him rolling his, the alpha burying his face in the amega’s neck and tried so hard to not flip Daishou on his back, Daishou sure knows what he was doing as he helped him, rubbing their clothed cocks together with so much need. The amega clenching onto the brunette’s shoulders tightly, burying his head in his neck, starting to leave hickeys, whining and moaning at the heat and friction with each other, both of them feeling desperate and in a sexual haze. Daishou rubbing their clothed cocks with such need that he rapidly picked up the pace, Futakuchi helping him and helped him push his hips back and forth while he thrust his hips up to get into the amega’s rhythm, the two of them panting heavily as they dry humped each other. Both of them looking into each others eyes again, drooling and ready to attack each others lips again, thinking in his hazed mind that this is so much more better…….magical…...life changing sexual experience he’s ever had.

‘So much better than To-’

Daishou started to panic as he pictured the sadistic brunette in his mind, knowing that unless Tooru gives permission to the alpha or whoever is wanting to fuck him, then no one else was allowed to touch him. He knew Tooru was going to be pissed if he found out about this…...and it was making him even more scared for his cousin than he already was.

Face turning a deeper shade of red as it hit him…….his cousin.

Blood cousin.

With Hisahito they were only cousins because the blond was adopted, so no blood relation…….he and Futakuchi both shared the Daishou bloodline.

‘I really am a cousin fucker.’

Because he did find his cousin attractive right now.

And that was not good, not when he’s pregnant and forced into a bond by the baby daddy…….it’s too dangerous to involve him anymore than he already is. He needed to protect Futakuchi before he gets hurt even more, placing his hands on the alpha’s chest and shoved himself off of the brunette, right before Futakuchi was about to flip them over. Futakuchi fell on the bed in confusion, thinking so much with his dick right now that he had a hard time processing things, especially since it was the first time in a long time he kissed and got a little intimate with someone…...especially with someone who was so good and knew what they were doing. He panted as he stared at the ceiling fan with a raised eyebrow, trying to will away his erection right now, unable to get those hips, his butt…….that beautiful eye……

Futakuchi’s eyes widening, shooting himself off of the bed, Daishou looking at him through tear stained eyes as he started to walk out the door. Futakuchi reaching out his hand and tried to not let his boner take up his train of thought, the amega crying even more at the confusion on his face.

“I really enjoyed you” blushing like crazy as he shuffles his legs, the brunette seeing him trying to hide his boner, “but we can’t……” Daishou tearing up even more, “…….we just can’t. I care for you too much to hurt you” sprinting out of the room before Futakuchi could say a thing.

Futakuchi stared wide eyed at the door, really trying to process what just happened.

He and Daishou were having a heart to heart. 

Then they held hands.

Things started to get too hot.

Daishou started to look really beautiful…..

‘Beautiful?’

Then he kissed those perfect lips…….they felt soft…….they tasted like delicious sugar cookies.

Daishou took off his shirt and felt him up a bit.

He touched and squeezed his butt.

They humped and made out…...with someone he’s known since birth.

With Suguru Daishou.

His cousin……..letting the fact that they are cousins start register in his brain. Oikawa and Iwaizumi rushing in the room as Futakuchi put his shirt back on. Managing to get most of his boner down, glad that it was mostly down so that the two alphas rushing into the room with worried expressions, so they won’t be able to see.

Smell, but he can lie and say that it smelled like this before they came in, believable with Semi and Konoha sharing the bedroom.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED” Oikawa grabbing his shoulders and shaking him furiously, Futakuchi letting it register.

‘I just made out and humped my cousin…….my beautiful cousin…...and I liked it a lot.’

“Earth to Futakuchi” Iwaizumi waving his hands up and down in front of Futakuchi’s face as he seemed out of it, “what happened?!”

‘My cousin…...’

Fully registering.

Time to panic.

“AHHHHHHH!”

 

-Sunday December 18th 2:30 A.M.-

 

Daishou laid naked in his bed, hugging his pillow as he couldn’t go to sleep, couldn’t get the images of a lifeless Jirou out of his head. Couldn’t stop thinking about Futakuchi, and how much it made his mark burn thinking so much of his brunette cousin, not liking how he handled that. He shouldn’t have went to that fucking party, he should just came and wallowed in his misery, that way he wouldn’t feel as guilty about the whole Jirou situation than he already was now.

Hating how much he liked how his cousin tasted.

How he felt.

How he sounded…….those moans making him feel turned on a just thinking about it

He hugged his pillow tighter against his chest and panted a bit, trying to get the image of Futakuchi out of his mind. Not doing a very good job at it as thinking about the brunette almost constantly since they made out and humped each other. He knew that if Tooru didn’t come to his mind……..then he would have let the alpha have his way with him, he was about to take off his yoga pants and underwear and just let the younger man take him……..blushing and smiling at the thought. But then the alpha would have wanted to see all of him, wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be overheated…….so he would have ended up seeing his baby bump and breasts, then his secret would have to be out. So sadly thinking of Tooru saved him and his horny ass, because he wouldn’t have thought about it and let the alpha do his thing. Would have been too late.

He hated to leave Futakuchi there like that…...especially since they had a moment before everything became too hot.

He hugged his pillow tighter and just let himself ball his eyes out.

“I’m too filthy.”

Too filthy for his innocent cousin.

“Why’d you say that?”

Daishou tensing up even more, forgetting the alpha was in the bedroom…….probably because he was keeping a respectable distance with him like he requested. Naked because he was so used to sleeping without clothes now, that clothes feel too…….too weird for him.

“I know you think I am” Daishou grumbles as he places a hand on his stomach, trying to calm down his ever so ‘chatty’ and happy babies, “who wouldn’t?”

“I don’t” Osamu giving him a blank stare, making the amega pissed off that he had a hard time ready this guy, “nothing wrong with you.”

“You’re only saying that so you don’t feel filthy on fucking me.”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong.”

Daisho slowly turning himself around to stare at the younger man, his back now facing his wall, raising an eyebrow at him, “how so?”

“I know filthy” Osamu responds as he bites back a small smile, really intrigued by this man, finding the skeptical look he was given to be cute, “you’re not even close. You’re the opposite. I know filthy and I know people who are considered dirt beneath my feet, scum that just want to fuck anyone in sight, no matter age, gender, wealth and yada yada yada.”

Daishou has a hard time believing him, but couldn’t help to actually listen to what he had to say, this is the first real conversation they’ve had, “you live on the streets correct?”

“Yes and no.”

Short answer, not something that sits well with him as he has to know everything about everyone once he gets interest…...and he really needs a distraction, “what do you mean by that?”

Osamu giving him a questioning look, “why?”

“We’re working together and you fucked me quiet a bit now” Daishou’s face deadpanning, “I think you and I have gotten personal and beyond the point of ‘no return’ to put it in some way.”

“Then let me lay in bed with you” Daishou about to turn away from him when the alpha stood up from the chair on the other side of the bedroom, “not in that way.”

“How will I know you won’t?”

“Trust me.”

“Says the guy who didn’t have too much of leaving his brother out on the open” Daishou taken back a bit when the alpha ever-so-slightly tense up, the alpha now standing in front of the bed, the amega feigning an innocent look, “too real?”

“You’re not wrong” Osamu lips grunts as he sits on the bed, taking off his shirt, “I did go against my younger twin brother, probably a little clueless on what to do since he thinks I’m being held captive.”

“You’re right.”

Osamu turning his head and raised an eyebrow at him, “huh?”

“The confrontation and Tobio telling his story” the amega responds, “I talked to him a bit last night since the dipshit threatened to take my client to court, I needed to clear some things up so he wasn’t going to do something stupid to get his ass in trouble with Tooru.”

“You actually like my brother?”

“I wouldn’t say like him, saying that I somewhat like the guy is pushing it” the amega curling his nose a bit, “I get that he wants to see his son and all, but doing something like that is going to not only get his ass in trouble, but it’s also going to put Tooru’s and the worlds focus on him and I don’t need the poor pregnant man to be feeling more stressed out than I already know he is.”

“You really care for Tobio” Osamu comments as he slips off his pants, leaving his boxers on and slipped himself under the covers, keeping his hands to himself.

“He’s my client, I’m supposed to” the amega says.

“If he were you were to just think of him as a client and nothing more, then you wouldn’t be so hard at work to make him look presentable to the media, you wouldn’t be doing all the planning for his and Futakuchi’s dates, you wouldn’t have bothered to help Tooru out with Keiji’s case with Junn, since Tobio and Keiji are good friends” Osamu comments, Daishou hating how observant he is, “you wouldn’t have bought Tobio all those clothes, you wouldn’t be so involved with everything that has to do with Futakuchi’s and Tobio’s baby. You two talk more than just manager to client, you two are relaxed around each other and you actually coddle him a bit.”

Daishou looking away with a small blush, hating how much this is being thrown in his face…….really wishing he didn’t care all that much about the raven haired beauty.

But he does for some reason.

He didn’t know why, the omega is just calming and not so judgmental……..and from the conversations he’s had from Futakuchi about their dates…...Tobio just seemed like an overall nice guy. Felt the need to help watch over him. An overall nice guy who was royally fucked by the one person who was supposed to protect him as a child.

Sick to his stomach just thinking about it……..really needing to know why.

“He’s an innocent” Daishou mutters as he held back some tears, heart breaking and feeling the omega, feeling even more guilty that he doesn’t even know how to save the omega, “he’s a good person who doesn’t deserve this chaos in his life.”

Osamu looking off to the side, not knowing completely what Tooru has in store for Tobio. But if there is one thing that makes him feel a little guilty in his mostly fucked up mind, was that Tobio is a target for Tooru’s plan. He’s known the omega since his brother first went out with him, Osamu meeting the omega before the rest of the family did, and he’s a nice respectable person who he didn’t understand and still doesn’t to this day, on what he even saw in his brother. He and his brother weren’t good people.

Didn’t understand a nice person saw in bad people like them.

“He’s a fool.”

Daishou snapped his eyes at the alpha in front of him, “repeat that.”

“Tobio’s a fool.”

Daishou narrowed his eyes at him, “why’s that?”

“Tobio is TOO much of a nice person” Osamu responds as he shifted himself under the covers, “he’s been through a lot and is still going through a lot, and while he doesn’t trust that many people, he seems open to the possibility of trying. This is this first time Tobio seems somewhat ‘content’ to put it in some way, like he’s got more friends than he had when he was younger, his heart has soften out a bit since he became a mother. With being a mother and support, you tend to get a little bit of a better view in life. I know Tobio still deals with his demons, I’ve seen Tobio go through panic attacks and have mental breakdowns now and when we were younger, I used to spy on him on my own accord because I wanted to see what he was all about, to see if he was putting on an act of any kind.”

“And?”

“And he’s too genuine for his own fucking good” Osamu replies, “he still hides his hurt from others and I’m like Tooru, I know there is more going in the background that you are being tight lipped about” Osamu lips twitching up a bit as the amega’s face turned a little red, “that’s part of the reason I was hired in the first place. But Tobio is too damn genuine for his own good, too damn genuine about his good nature, so it’s east to take advantage of……..he can be too damn trusting sometimes that it’s a little scary to think about.”

Daishou cringing, not going to completely disagree with him.

“So I think Tobio is a fool in that sense. He’s smart so don’t get me wrong, because I know he knows how to play his cards right when he sets his mind to something” Osamu brushing some of Daishou’s hair out of his face, the amega just letting him…….he wouldn’t be able to refuse him since he’s shared property between him and Tooru, Tooru being the landlord and in control, “but to me his kindness is what’s going to get him fucked over, that’s what got him fucked over with my emotional brother…...he was being too nice and let his guard down when he thought he was safe. Thought that since Atsumu is such a ‘good person’ or at least thought he was decent enough to not to be take advantage of him, that he didn’t allow him to think he was in danger with my brother near, that he didn’t take extra precaution. Not to say that Tobio is weak and that he didn’t deserve it” Osamu raising a hand up to halt the amega before he could speak, “I’m saying that because Tobio let his guard down, my brother was able to swoop in his unstable mental state and rape him. What my little brother did was god awful and Tobio didn’t deserve it.”

Daishou sighs…...at least Osamu has a smidge of morals in his probably small heart.

Then he wanted to know.

“Why?”

Osamu’s face went back into his stoic expression, “about why I just dropped my brother, and I’m going along with this fucked up plan with an alpha I didn’t trust at first?”

Daishou nodded.

“Well it’s a bit complicated” sticking out his tongue a bit and looked up in thought, “because I do care for my brother, despite what he did, he’s the only blood relative I have…...well technically I have Nao as my nephew, but I’m not close to the little firecracker” Daishou nodded, really needing this distraction, “but at the same time I find him to be very irritating and too much to work with sometimes, and it became very obvious how much of a pain in the ass and overemotional since he still is head over heels for Tobio. That’s the only reason why I even agreed to even be apart of this to begin with, was that I knew my brother’s feelings and knew how unfocused he would get in very little time. He’s very good at hiding and spying on people, hell he’s better at these stealth missions than I am, but Tobio……..Tobio is his biggest weakness along with Nao now, I knew he was going to fuck up and get himself hurt so I felt the need to be next to him, I knew him and his one track mind was going to agree with almost anything Tooru was going to offer him. I needed to keep an eye on him despite not really liking or trusting Tooru at first…....”

“Uh-huh, go on.”

“But then I forgot how much I liked this sort of thing” his lips twitching upwards a bit, looking back down at the amega with a small gleam in his eyes, “how much I like snooping around. How much I miss this violence of it all.”

“You like violence” Daishou questions as he looked taken back by that piece of information.

Osamu lips twitched up a bit more, “sick isn’t it?”

Daishou not knowing how to respond to that.

“No one really expected it out of me, hell before my brother and I first joined the gang, our family” Osamu playing with the amega’s hair, “I really didn’t speak much at all unless it was to my brother.”

“You don’t talk a whole bunch now” Daishou frowns, “this is the most I heard you talk.”

“I used to be practically mute” Osamu says, “I’m chatty compared to my younger years. But yeah, I wouldn’t say I was shy, just my outlook on the world was just as bleak as my brother’s was. Being drugged and abandoned when you were little by your own mother isn’t exactly a peachy experience” Osamu getting a dark look in his eyes that it freaked out the amega a bit, “my own father used to beat me like a dog, I learned to take a lot of physical pain and have almost become numb to it, like I really don’t feel much of any physical pain all that much, it would have to be life threatening in order for me to actually FEEL it, if you stab me in the hand right now, I wouldn’t flinch.”

Daishou looked at him with wide eyes, “are you serious?”

“Yup” popping the ‘P’, “pleasure like sex is the only thing my body can really feel and react to really, that and the after affects of drugs and alcohol, but even at that it doesn’t bother me all that much. Atsumu got some of the beatings, but for some reason he would always go for and attack me, I still don’t know what pissed my father off and made me so punchable. Father is in and out of prison and didn’t deem him to be a good parent that he was separated from my brother and I, but by that point I had become numb for the most part. So too late for that. My mother was a druggie who didn’t even want to deal with my brother and I, seeing her go on drug binges that it made me a little numb to wanting an emotional connection to almost anyone. My brother wanted a relationship with her and kept on crying when he would see our mom out cold on the floor from her binges, I had to be the stronger and ‘emotionless’ out of the two of us, to be able to handle that kind of sight, because Atsumu didn’t handle it very well. Our mother got so tired of him crying and me flushing her drugs down the toilet, that she would intentionally drug us so she didn’t have to deal with the two of us” giving a low growl, “that bitch didn’t give a damn about us like our father didn’t either. We were starved and it got to a point that Atsumu and I got a little hooked on the drugs as well at the tender age of seven, and we were being driven insane that the only time we weren’t clawing at the walls for drugs, was when she shoved it down our system to knock us out.”

Daishou stared at him with a horrified expression.

“We were finally ‘saved’ so to speak, was when a shooting started to happen at our home, mother and her druggie boyfriend didn’t have enough money, and offered me up as a piece of meat to the gang she pissed off…….she always hated me more than Atsumu, so I’m not all that surprised. But the gang didn’t role that way, thank god, and I wasn’t put through that horror. But my brother and I did witness a shooting go down, and I got my first taste of violence when I saw my mother’s druggie boyfriend get shot down……..and is it sick to say that I laughed at that?”

Daishou didn’t know how to respond.

“By the look on your face…….I would say yes” Osamu smirks, “my brother thought it was a little psychotic of me as well. He refused to look up while I watched the whole fucking thing while hiding, my mother managed to weasel her way out of getting shot, don’t know with the rain of bullets going on. I was surprised that Atsu and I didn’t get shot at least once. But she seemed like she had enough of the two of us during the chaos and drug my brother and I to the bathroom, and attempted to drown us, starting with me first, but by that point I grabbed a from her dead boyfriend and pointed it to her. I shot her in the arm, and she decided to bail on us and leave us to the gang that could have easily used and killed us. Who would want a couple of nine year old with a drug problem forced on them, I sure as hell wouldn’t.”

Daishou nodded, never thinking a guy like Osamu to go through all of that.

“But they were actually good people…….despite all the shooting and violence that went on of course” Osamu leaning himself closer to the amega, “they took our sorry asses in and helped get off of the drugs, it wasn’t fun and Atsumu especially had a harder time with it than I did, though I could always take physical pain a lot more easier than he could. And though alcohol became the next coping mechanisms for him as he got older, doing the missions and taking people out was mine. Just picture my mother and father’s faces every time and watch them squirm. Call me sick and sadistic all you want, but that’s what I latched onto and never have let go. My brother wants to see them again, wants to know why and maybe have a relationship with them, he’s so desperate for a connection that I honestly think that’s why when he latched onto Tobio, he latched on HARD.”

“Makes a lot of sense from all the stuff you told me” still unable to comprehend the kind of nightmare and hurt that must have been.

“They put us in school so they could give us a shot at a normal life and to make friends, since my brother and I were sheltered from the outside world for our whole lives, so out people skills are still lacking since he and I can’t relate to other people very well” Osamu shrugs, “but the gang stuff just appealed to me more once I graduated, volleyball not fun without your brother, since he got his ass tossed in AA and therapy.”

“Alcohol got that bad?”

“For a period of time, he tried so hard to mask what he did to Tobio and felt ashamed too even ask for anyone’s help” Osamu nodded, “so I threw his ass in there myself. I do have somewhat of a heart…...which is part of the reason why I’m doing this…….provide for the people who helped us out. They deserve to get off of the streets, deserve to have a nice place to live. Deserve a lot for the pain they all went through themselves. That…...” Osamu licking his lips, “…….I’m mostly being selfish, because if I didn’t have some personal gain out of this, then I wouldn’t have agreed in all honesty. I want money and power like Tooru, and I knew Atsumu would let himself get himself distracted and fuck up, and I need him to stay out of trouble and let me handle things. I might not be as crazy as Tooru is, but I will do ALMOST whatever it takes to get what I want. And I’m honest with myself to admit it out loud.”

Daishou gulps, knowing he was dealing with a REALLY dangerous person right here as well, not exactly like Tooru, but he can see the similarities in what they want…...Osamu just has a bit of good personal reason among the selfish, “what won’t you d-do?”

Osamu leaning his head up and close to the amega’s, lips inches away from his and felt his breath against his lips, “I won’t force someone into a bond.”

Daishou’s breath hitched, feeling tears welling up and his mark burn. Still feeling Tooru bite his skin for the first time like it was yesterday.

Jirou’s face flashing in his mind.

Futakuchi flashed through his mind again.

Tears rolling down his cheek.

“I wouldn’t get you pregnant without making sure you’re wanting it.”

Daishou placing his hands on his stomach, admitting to himself that these fools he has inside of him are his. He didn’t want to get rid of them. That he actually loves them, feeling his son’s warmth flowing throughout his body.

‘These happy little fools.’

“And I wouldn’t make you kill someone” his lips lightly brushing up against the amega’s, “I would have done it for you if Tooru wasn’t dead set on it.”

Osamu seeing nothing but guilt in the older males eyes.

Wondering just how much longer it was going to take until Daishou has a full mental breakdown, knowing the amega, this beautiful rare amega, is slowly yet surely heading for a full breakdown. He already saw the amega snap when he shoved the poison down Jirou’s throat, after being called a poor excuse for an alpha, knowing that it pushed a button that from what Tooru had told him, had already been poked at the Christmas dinner. Jirou opening up an internal rage inside of the amega, seeing Daishou snap; laughing and screaming at the alpha as he slammed his hand over his mouth, screaming how much of a perfect alpha he is. How much he hates the dying alpha. Laughing in his face as Jirou looked like he was seeing a whole new person.

Daishou breaking from reality for those few moments.

Osamu knows there is so much a person can take before they lose themselves, and he wonders when that day will become until the amega is unrecognizable.

Osamu engulfing Daishou in his hold as he bursts into tears, patting and rubbing soothing circles on his bare back, Daishou letting him hold him. 

He can pretend it is someone hold, one that he feels safe no matter what.

Even when his life is hell for him.

Futakuchi will always make him feel like he’s safe…….even if for a short period of time. He didn’t know why he felt like this about his cousin, but he needs to not focus on how attracted he feels.

He needs to keep his distance.

Not let Tooru or Osamu find out about his encounter with him.

Keep him and the others safe.

Crying harder at the thought of the brunette.

 

-12:00 P.M.-

 

“You need to apologize.”

“And why should I?”

“Because that was fucking rude” Tobio kicking his bother’s leg as they sat out at a cafe.

“OW” Kuroo whines as he rubbed his leaned down and rubbed his calf, “why should I?”

“Because it’s fucking rude what you said” Tobio sighs, “he looked very hurt by the comment, and you did it in front of his family and that it not ok.”

“Dear god are you my mom or somethi-OW!!”

“If I have to play mom with my older and supposed to be MATURE brother” the omega glaring at the alpha and smacked him a couple of times, Kuroo groaning as he set his coffee down, “then so be it, because that was very uncalled for, and you should have held your tongue until afterwards, why couldn’t have you done that?”

“He started it!”

“All he asked you was ‘I’m surprised you’re here’ and then you had to take it from there!”

“He could have ignored me!”

“Then” punching him on the arm, “you” punching him again, “would have” punching him, “got pissed off” punching him again, “that he was” punching him again, “ignoring you, and then you would have started more shit regardless because you don’t know how to control your rage YOU ASSHOLE” punching him multiple times afterwards.

“OW OW OW OW, I GET IT I GET IT I GET IT” Kuroo trying to slap away, “you’re right you’re right, I would gotten even more pissed!”

Tobio stopped hitting him and went back to eating a donut, giving a pleased hum as he looked at his pouty brother, “that’s more like it.”

“Why are you so violent with me” Kuroo raising an eyebrow at him, glad that he was able to have some alone time with his little brother, the two of them unable to do so for a while and it was driving him a bit insane.

“Because I, like Keiji, are the only two people that can get away with it” Tobio responded as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, the baby becoming extremely excited and happy with him that it put him in a good mood, “but I’m serious, Daishou has seemed like he’s going through a rough spot right now, and I think of him as a friend s-”

Kuroo slamming his head on the table with a loud groan.

Tobio rolling his eyes, “he’s a friend and someone who has done exceptionally well on keeping all of our images looking squeaky clean right now, so I don’t want Daishou think that we aren’t being appreciative of his help. Because he didn’t have to help us, he doesn't have to work as hard as he does, and he makes sure my needs are being met and taken care of as a client and friend.”

“Because he’s sneaky bastard that got you into this because he took advantage of your situation when you were taken by Atsumu” Kuroo taking a sip of his coffee, “he could have just paid for the damages without asking anything of you. But no, he had to make you bend under his thumb and make you promise something, because he would have to have known some stupid shit was going to happen to Daizo eventually, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he had you in mind for the future. Since these Elites seem to just LOVE you.”

“That is probably the case, he probably knew some stupid shit was going to happen and used my disadvantage to his advantage” Tobio sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, wondering if he was just a magnet for trouble at this point in his life, “but point is, he’s helping me out big time, and ever since the dinner when Daizo stabbed my hand” lifting his hand up and looked to see that it was mostly healed, Kuroo frowning a bit as he as he looked at it the still scared hand, while mostly healed it was still upsetting for Kuroo to see on his little brother…….made him still angry that he hasn’t gotten his hands on the alpha for doing such a thing, “I haven’t been around him again, and I’ve been feeling a little more at ease as the weeks go by that I don’t see or hear much of anymore.”

Kuroo giving a small smile to his little brother and ruffled his hair a bit, glad that his brother wasn’t looking over his shoulders every five seconds, “good to know that you’re in somewhat of a good moods lately.”

Tobio giving a small purr that made his brother smile a little wider, as it has been forever since his brother has even purred, then again Tobio’s weakness is like Nao, playing with their hair almost always eases them a bit, “still stressed out, but a lot better compared to my time being paranoid about him.”

“Good that you’re not dwelling on that whole situation” scooting his chair closer to his brother’s, “that was then, I don’t think less of you and at least something good came out of it.”

Tobio nodded and placed his hands over his swollen stomach, “this little guy right here.”

Kuroo nodded, just like his mother told the two of them that Nao and Tooru were the only two good things to come out of Tobio’s horrifying, placing a hand on his little brother’s stomach and was taken back by the warmth in the baby, “damn this little guy is happy.”

Tobio nodded, “little guy is very VERY fond of physical contact, doesn’t respond much to me when I talk to him.”

“Really” Kuroo raising an eyebrow and he tapped his fingers along the swollen stomach, “Nao and Tooru were both very fond of you talking with them.”

“I know, which is why I’m confused” Tobio scratching the back of his head with a small frown, “and Nao has been saying some strange stuff lately, that I’m thinking of scheduling another doctors appointment and seeing is Nao’s nose and sense are just off, or if I really have to worry about something.”

Kuroo not liking how nervous Tobio looks, “what has Nao been saying, because a strong developing nose like his, he will be able to detect if something is off before you and any of us even know.”

“Well” Tobio starts off with as he rubs his stomach in soothing circles, feeling the baby as happy as he can be in here, but with the stuff Nao is saying, it’s making him paranoid as hell that he was going to lose another omega, “he keeps saying the talking to little bubba won’t work, he can’t hear, only feel.”

“Nao said that?”

Tobio nodded, “yeah, and I made sure to clear his nose and all the other treatments just to see what he was going to say afterwards, and Nao just kept saying the same thing, he can’t hear, only feel. And it’s freaking me out that I might lose another baby” Tobio starting to tear up at the image of his little dead Tooru, “I just don’t want to lose one ever again.”

“Tobio start freaking yourself out” Kuroo pulling his little brother in for a hug, not even wanting to think about losing a niece/nephew, “no need to freak yourself out when you’re not one hundred percent sure that there is something wrong. Nao could easily communicating that the baby just might prefer touch over being talked to.”

Tobio nodded although his anxiety isn’t helping him out any, “I’m still paranoid.”

“I know you’re are, and I was about to tell you to go ahead and just schedule an appointment” Kuroo giving the omega a small shake, “since I know your mind won’t let it drop until you do so.”

Tobio blushing out of embarrassment, knowing his brother is right.

“You’re a mother Tobio” Kuroo snorts as he continues to bond with the baby, “I would concerned if you didn’t get a little worried about this. Just for the sake that Nao would say that with his strong nose, I would have suggested to go ahead and get it checked out” looking up at Tobio with a raised eyebrow, “have you mentioned this to Oikawa?”

Tobio nods, “Oikawa was there when Nao kept telling me that a few days ago. Kept slapping him on his hand and told him little bubba can’t hear, so he need to touch my tummy. At first Oikawa was wondering if Nao was screwing around, and I was wondering the same if I’m going to be honest, but Nao seemed genuinely pissed and Oikawa saw that he wasn’t playing and that if he kept on talking, he t=would kick his ass if he didn’t listen to him.”

Kuroo snorts, “Oikawa is smart to not test that kid.”

“You got that right” Tobio giggles, needing to text him that he was going ahead and picking Nao up from the daycare, “but even Oikawa was going into ‘dad mode’ as I like to put it” Kuroo biting back a smile, actually genuinely impressed that his best friend was going to step up to the plate and help his little brother out…….not that he was going to admit it out loud, “and he was making sure for the rest of that day and as often as he has been since Nao told us and has kept repeating to us, that I wasn’t moving around all that much. That I’m stress free and ‘forbids’ me from lifting heavy objects at anytime and to not stress myself at work, and always goes out to buy snacks and American movies that I don’t have, even if he doesn’t understand a damn word that anyone is saying in the movie, he was just to make sure that baby and I stay happy.”

“That’s good” Kuroo sighing as he felt the baby get happier and happier the more he bonded, frowning that hopefully this isn’t nothing, that Nao just knows his little siblings communication/bond preference, and that be the end of it, “when Bo, Iwa, Oikawa and I go over to Futakuchi’s, do you want me to ask Akinari when we look at the videos, see what he thinks?”

“Yeah, I think that it would be nice” Tobio nodding, “see what he says, see what the doctors say, because this is really starting to bother the shit out of me.”

“Like I said little brother” leaning his head on Tobio’s as he bonded with the happy baby, “you and little guy will be fine” pecking the side of his brother’s head, Tobio giving a small smile and continued to bond with his son as well.

“You know what would make me feel more at ease?”

“What?”

“Go apologize to Daishou asap.”

Kuroo threw his head back, really not wanting to piss off a pregnant omega since his brother like to fucking hit him when he get in a mood. Shivering as he remembered Satan’s eye and a lot of hitting, glad that it wasn’t going to be him, inwardly laughing at Oikawa’s misery within the next few months.

“FINE!”

 

-2:00 P.M.-

 

“Alright Keiji” Tooru says as he pulls out his files, sitting himself on the table in the living room, “tomorrow is the first day to come with your little one’s, please do make sure you do get there on time, preferably earlier, like a good ten to fifteen minutes.”

Keiji nodded as he held Sakura up to his chest, the small alpha cooing a bit as she looked up as her mother, Keiji softly kissing her on her forehead, “as all of us dressed nicely, correct?”

“You don’t have to since Daishou and I are going to be interviewing and getting more information from you and your little ones” gesturing to Isamu and Hikaru napping on the big couch, Keiji still grateful for Akinari’s generosity on letting him stay in this nice and BIG home, “preferably I want you guys to look your best at all times, gives off a nice image and that you’re taking this seriously, which judges really do appreciate a lot and makes them like you a little more, especially if the other person your going up against in court is just wearing a jeans and a plain ole t-shirt.”

“Ok, sounds good” Keiji brushing some of the hair back, his little girl coming out with a head full of hair, “I just want to make sure this is done and over with.”

“I know you do” Tooru looking up from the files and hands one over to the omega, “which is why I promise you that I will do everything in my power make sure you don’t have to deal with that pain in the ass.”

“Not that I don’t blame you for disliking him” Keiji says as he scans the file, Tooru wanting him to look over it and double check that all of the personal information, court case, accusations, what he wants from all of this, compensation should he win, which Tooru said they will, and a whole bunch of information that he knows would make Kuroo and Bokuto want to pull their hair out, “but you seem to really just hate him in general.”

“That is correct” Tooru chuckles as he grabs Sakura from the omega’s hold while Keiji grabs the rest of the files, making silly faces to the wide eyed and amused infant.

“Why?”

Tooru kisses the cooing infant and looks up at the raven haired omega, “well, he just royally pisses me off.”

“He works at the school” Keiji says as he continues to flip through the papers, “and from the stuff he says when he’s pissy, or when he’s talking to his other work buddies at work, I got a pretty good idea that he doesn’t like you and you don’t like him.”

“Correct and correct” Tooru playfully and gently bouncing the small infant up and down, “he has such an awful attitude, but then again…..” Tooru looking up and sticking his tongue out in thought, “…...the punishment he got was well deserved.”

“What punishment” Keiji raising an eyebrow, having no clue what the alpha was talking about, “what did he do?”

“He didn’t tell you” Tooru looking at him, scoffing when the omega shook his head no, “that’s like his favorite story to tell everyone. Get them so scared of me before they meet me that I have smacked him and docked some of his special privileges, since he was born in the school and he still works there despite being a pain in my ass, still flaunts an attitude towards me that he complains on why I hit him every time he’s around, since you know that I don’t take attitude lightly.”

Keiji nodded, as he knew from watching people get hurt because they thought it would be a smart idea to back talk the intimidating alpha. He and Tooru have had a bit of an........interesting relationship, they get along very well with each other, still feeling a little uneasy and a little angry with the alpha front of him for allowing him to be subjected to unwanted sexual acts. But if Tooru can help get him out of this, if he can get him away from Junn that he was set up with by his parents, and allowed to be set up with by his parents, then he can find it in his heart to forgive him. Keiji just wanted peace in his life, and if he can muster up the courage to leave Junn, then he can muster up the courage and the peace of mind to forgive the alpha. He already accepted the fact when he was tossed into the school by his parents, that they really don’t care or love him all that much, and when he stopped trying to live up to what they wanted him to be, he felt a little weight off of his shoulders. It can still be difficult to think about every now and then, but he eventually snaps himself back to reality.

He most likely won’t ever see his parents again, so what was the point of holding onto that anger.

Maybe one day…….maybe one day he will work up the courage to forgive Junn. Forgiveness is not for Junn anyway, it was for himself so he didn’t have to carry his burdens anymore.

“But since he didn’t tell you” Tooru says, “I will tell you then.”

Keiji nods.

“He was fourteen years old and was apart of a dance class, which he was apart of with a ten-almost eleven year old omega. Omega was extremely beautiful and I’m not surprised that he had a crush on the blond, a lot of people in there did” Tooru curling his nose at some of the older men that looked at his child, while he had no problem sleeping with people younger than him, he at least had an age limit of the age of eighteen or older…….not some anyone younger, “but the tiny omega was already claimed, and even if he wasn’t, you know the rules.”

Keiji nodded, “yes sir, unless claimed by the said alpha or omega, no alpha and omega of any age should be left alone with each other, which includes betas as well.”

“Very good Keiji” Tooru praises and gently bounces Sakura, “say good job mommy!”

Sakura letting out a coo, Tooru smiling in reaction.

“She’s very responsive.”

“Very much so” Keiji smiles as he stares at the baby lovingly, looking at his other two napping and gave them the same stare.

“And boy was that little jackass determined to go after the little omega” Tooru getting a dark look, Keiji getting intimidated by the look, this tiny omega must have been important, special and high priced for the ten year old to already be claimed…….making him feel sick to his stomach that a young child got subjected to that kind of torture, “and the little omega was doing what he was told like the obedient child that he was, and was to stay in the dance room, while his mentor went to inform on the progress of the little one to his alpha. Junn decided to be very sneaky and hid, waiting for everyone to leave so he could be alone with the child.”

Keiji face palming, really wondering how much Junn must hate himself for getting himself into shit like that……that’s when it hit him. Blond omega…...Junn kept on mentioning a blond omega that he still likes…...at this point Keiji would have to say love if the alpha is still hung up on the beauty.

‘Could this be the blond then…..?’

Curious about the name of said blond, wondering if he could be a name to a face from what he remembers from the school. If he could, so many names and faces that everything can get fuzzy, even for himself. He was normally good with names and faces, so that says how many people he’s encountered in that place.

Tooru snorting at the omega’s facepalm, “my same reaction exactly, and dumbass was in a rut and admitted to me that he knew it was coming earlier that day due to the symptoms. And I know you know what ruts can do to omegas.”

“Put them in heats” Keiji raising an eyebrow, “but the omega was ten, don’t most omegas normally not go into their heats between the ages of thirteen to eighteen. I started mine not too long after I turned thirteen.”

“Normal omegas” Tooru smirks, “he’s not a normal omega, he started his heat when he was seven year old.”

Keiji looked up at him in shock, “what?!”

“I know right” Tooru chuckles, “so young to start. Everyone was worried for the poor boy when he did, I was too since it was so out of the norm and I haven’t heard of any other omegas have that happening to them.”

‘That special.’

Keiji could see the interest that most alphas would have in an omega to start breeding earlier, not that he agreed with it as he didn’t want to think of a small child being touched in that manner. But that was news to him and was getting very curious about it all.

He hopes that omega still has his sanity.

“So Junn set that poor little boy into his heat” Tooru continues, “and his heats were extremely painful for him, like it hurts more than most other omegas heats. Add on extra pain and extra weakness, you got an immobile ten year old omega being tackled to the ground by a fourteen year old alpha in heat…...when alphas are at the age where they are learning their coping methods so they don’t do what Junn did to that poor child.”

Keiji just stared at Tooru in shock…...wondering just how long has Junn been this….messed up. A little sick in the head. At fourteen Junn thought it would be ok to sneak around and do that to someone.

‘Damn.’

“Luckily Manabu got his ass over there to save him before Junn could rape the omega” Tooru sighs as he combs Sakura’s hair with his fingers, “tossed that little shit off of him, and the omega had to stay in bed for a few days afterwards” Tooru smiling, “Junn’s punishment was very fitting” Tooru shrugs, “at least I thought so.”

“And what was the punishment” Keiji gulps, glad the omega was saved, but was really afraid of what the alpha was going to say, knowing punishments were all carried out by Tooru himself.

Had to be bad if Junn is still holding a grudge against Tooru.

Knowing how sadistic the alpha can be under this nice exterior he puts out, Keiji knowing that the alpha is not someone to get on his bad side. Stay on his good side, you will have a pleasant experience with him. You’ll be living in hell if you piss him off.

“I took him to almost the very top of the school” Tooru smiling as he remembered dragging the blond behind, stopping a three floors below the rooftop, “opened up a big window, told him that he should have known better, shoving him out of the window without a second thought.”

‘Oh shit.’

 

-5:00 P.M.-

 

“You just got back” Kita crossing his arms in front of his breasts, not looking pleased at the blond, “and now you’re packing up all your clothes and leaving us again?”

Atsumu groans as he throws all of his clothes in a bag, literally trying to hurry his ass up so he can meet up with Daishou, really not wanting to keep the pissy amega waiting, “yes, Osu and I have ran into a job opportunity nearly two hours away that can help provide for all of us so you don’t have to constantly worry about going into labor while being shot at. I want to provide you guys with a lifetime of happiness and not worrying about carrying a gun around you all the time.”

Kita didn’t know how to take this, he doesn’t hear from him much at all, then he shows up after not answering his phone calls to say that he and Osu will be moving out for the time being for a job. The alpha wasn’t saying what kind of job…..was it a real one like in an office or something to that extent? Or was it a job that could get the two troublemakers in trouble with the law?

And the fact that he’s not explaining himself can only lead Kita to one conclusion…….one that can get him in trouble.

He cares too much for the two idiots for them to get hurt. 

“Then can you tell us what kind of job you’re talking about then” Suna walking into the blond’s room while carrying the small omega in his hands, the small child looking like Kita’s twin, same hair color and same light gray hair and dark tips, same beauty. Acted a lot like Suna, wearing a deadpan expression the majority of the time; Masaru.

“Very important and I can’t tell you…...or anybody about” the alpha says, “but I do promise that I will spend time with Masaru for Christmas I promise!”

Masaru’s facial expression didn’t change much like his daddy’s…...and his mother’s for that matter too, but a small twinkle was in his eyes that signaled that he was pleased with the answer. Giving a small nod and leaned his head on his father’s shoulders.

“That still isn’t a good answer” Kita frowns as he sees the blond grabbing the rest of his belongings and shoved them in his bag, “makes me thinking you two idiots are doing something stupid.”

“Well we are, I just can’t talk about it right now” Atsumu groans and he throws the bag over his shoulders, walking up to Kita, “but I know I can tell you this, I ran into special.”

Kita and Suna narrowing their eyes; that being a normal response Atsumu was used to.

“Oh come on, I know you two love him” Atsumu getting the permission from Daishou to tell them that he’s personally met Tobio and Nao, that his name is blasted over the news everyday for the outfit he was wearing, to how beautiful he is. Speculating to see if he and Futakuchi are engaged. Or are they having twins. Tobio had a lot of friends, and the beautiful omega getting the title of an Elite. That when he and Tobio hangout together for Christmas, that he’s going to need Futakuchi or Kuroo, even Oikawa who’s gotten the unofficial title of being Tobio’s bodyguard with Kuroo.

“And what makes you say that” Suna questions as he lightly swung his child in his hold, that little omega being a daddy’s little ‘princess’ as Atsumu like to call the very mature omega.

“Because you’ve met him before” Atsumu smiles, Kita remembering that twinkle in the alpha’s eyes.

Knowing there was only one person that the blond ever had that spark for.

“Don’t you fucking go near him.”

“Always quick to the negatives” Atsumu giving a nervous chuckle.

“I’m not negative” Kita says, “I’m cautious.”

“But you two” looking at Masaru, “when he was itty bitty he loved Tobio as well.”

“But the difference about this situation is that you fucking hurt him” Kita smacking him upside the head, “the last thing Tobio needs is you to pop back in and remind him what a dick you were to him that night, that boy trusted you enough to want to marry you and you fucking fucked that up.”

Atsumu tenses up at that, knowing when a lot of profain words is coming out of his mouth is when he’s about to snap, knowing how much Kita likes Tobio and thought h would be a nice addition to their group. How much Kita whooped his ass himself for doing that to the omega once he found out, how much Atsumu had to work to prove to the omega that he’s sorry and that he promised to never let it happen again.

And he won’t.

“Tobio got blasted over the news after that poor boy was attacked again” Kita spat, looking nothing but furious, “and the last thing he needs is to see you again and remind him of that pain. You know I went through that kind of pain before as well, so I don’t take rape lightly. And Tobio is transitioning into an Elite from the looks of it, and that’s not an easy accomplishment for someone to achieve, not that I’m surprised he caught the eye of Futakuchi though” Kita narrowing his eyes even more, “so don’t you fucking go in there and ruin a chance for Tobio, his son…...which I’m still surprised that he has a kid in all honesty, his brother and family to have an easier life in terms of not having to worry about money and provide a nice life for himself.”

“While I’m with you that I should keep my nose out of his business” Atsumu nodding, “there is just one thing…...”

The married couple narrowing his eyes at him, Suna speaking up at him, “what the fuck did you do this time?”

“Well…….when I hurt To-”

“Raped Tobio” Kita spoke up in a cold tone, “don’t try to sugarcoat what you did.”

Atsumu gulped and nodded, really intimidated by the brutally honest omega, “raped Tobio, I kind of…….sort of…..ahhhh” his fingers fidgeting nervously with each other.

Kita motioned for his hand, “go on.”

“What did you do” Suna questioned.

“I got…...” taking a deep breath as he was waiting to be lectured again, “I got him pregnant.”

The couple froze the moment that left his lips.

“I didn’t know I did” Atsumu says, “he didn’t come looking for me to tell me, and at this point as much as I understand, I really got pissed off” the blond fighting back tears, “I got Tobio pregnant with twins. One of them names Nao. One of them Tooru. A small alpha and omega. The little omega Tooru didn’t make it” a tear rolling down his cheek as he remembered the pictures of the small omegas that Tooru sent him when he first made the deal the alpha, Kita starting to look sad when he saw how broken the blond was about it, about the thought of losing a baby made him touch his swollen stomach, “I got to meet and talk to Nao who is the alpha, the little boy you see on the news with Tobio is my boy, and I’m going to be spending time with him on Christmas to get to know my five year son I didn’t know I had until a few weeks ago.”

“So you are a daddy” Masaru tilting his head with a bored look, although he had a gleam in his eyes that showed his interest in the situation, gleam growing brighter when Atsumu nodded, “can I meet this Nao?”

Kita and Suna look at each other, then at Atsumu, both of them not knowing how to make a situation.

“Can I mother and father” the small omega asks his shocked parents.

“I’m up for it for Christmas” Atsumu says as he looks at the couple, “of course I will talk to Tobio about it, but at this point I think he won’t mind. I know Nao won’t mind.”

Both of the parents looking a little hesitant about it.

“I’m working close to where Tobio and Nao live” Atsumu says, “part of the reason why I took the job, make money and be able to see my child. Tobio still isn’t happy to see me, but at this point I know he will at lest be a tiny bit happy that I want to be in my son’s life.”

He was going to be over there alright. 

This was one job that he didn’t need coaxing to go through. No one didn’t need him to offer him money, although Daishou still felt compelled since it is a job. He felt stupid for wanting to work with Tooru, and he was going to help out Daishou.

He was told almost everything about Tobio’s situation by the amega.

ALMOST everything.

He able to get whoever was watching him off his ass to tell him as much as he could, saying that he will tell Atsumu a little more as time goes on. And he was going to work his ass off. He was going to help Daishou, despite having a gun pulled out on him. He was going to help free his brother.

But most importantly, he was going to save Tobio.

And he didn’t care if he died trying.

 

-6:00 P.M.-

 

“So what does Nao mean by that” Kuroo looking at Akinari as they all get sit on Futakuchi’s big room, all of them staring at the projector in front of them, Futakuchi setting up the videos he has ready to show them.

“I honestly have no idea” Akinari looking at the alpha with a concerned look, Oikawa looking at the older alpha as he really wanted to know, knowing how nervous this was making his fiance and was trying everything under the sun to make him feel at ease, even though he’s having a hard time staying at ease about all of this too, thinking of that kid as his own and can feel the omega’s nerves rubbing off on him, “first time I’ve heard anyone say that, and with a child you can never be too sure. But then he has the gifted nose that is very strong, but also very sensitive since his sense of smell is still developing…….which is just amazing since he’s already catching wiff of stuff a hell of a lot easier than Tooru, and that’s a hard thing to do with his sense of smell.”

Oikawa’s face deadpanning, still pissed off as he didn’t even realize that his dad’s sense of smell was THAT strong. He always thought the guy was over exaggerating and pulling his leg like he always likes to do.

“Is Bokuto not coming” Futakuchi questions as he grabbed a remote off of his desk, kicking the private box he had hidden under his bed, reminding himself he needs to toss the box and set the tapes somewhere else.

Futakuchi coming to this decision a few hours ago while going through some footage.

“He’s out with Konoha right now for a last minute bar hangout, I’m curious about all of this so I came, told Bokuto to not worry about it and that I will fill him in” Kuroo says, blushing a bit as he has to remind himself that he’s dating the alpha, the alpha and the omega and the thought of both of them was making his heat flutter uncontrollably, “Keiji and Semi are hanging out with each other with the kids.”

“Tobio going to be with them” Futakuchi questions raising an eyebrow.

“He went to pick up Nao from the daycare and is stopping by his apartment to pick up his mail, then head over to them” Oikawa smiles proudly, happy to know that Tobio was telling him it. He didn’t know why, guessing Tobio has been so worried about the baby that it got him worried, so he’s happy that the omega will be able to go out and relax.

Therefore putting him more at ease.

Iwaizumi patted the brunette’s head and chuckles at the his friend looking proud, very glad that he’s not flipping out about the baby, “good job.”

“Ok boys, let get this shit over with” Futakuchi sighs, really glad that he edits these, cutting off the footage before it got to him and Daishou going at it, unable to stop thinking about it and it was driving him insane how Daishou wasn’t answering him again, making his heart ache how he wasn’t able to speak to Daishou right now.

“Ok, so which one are we starting off with” Oikawa asks as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m starting with the one the day of the party when Semi was still with Tendou, not too long before Kuroo found out he’s a dad” Futakuchi pointing to the remote at the player, all the alpha’s curious about what the hell had happened, “I feel the need to warn you guys that this does contains violence.”

“Rated R or NC-17” Kuroo questions.

“I would have to say it leans more towards R depending on how you want to look at it” Futakuchi sighs, “but it contains a psychotic Tooru, so expect insanity.”

Oikawa pinches the bridge of his nose, “damn it.”

Kuroo looking over at the Oikawa, “what does he mean by that?”

“My father is what I like to call mentally insane and he can hide well when he wants to” Kuroo looking over at Iwaizumi for conformation.

“This is the one time I can say that Oikawa isn’t exaggerating” the older alpha nodding, poking his head, “not right in the head, and shouldn’t be ALONE” looking at Futakuchi with a raised eyebrow, “with someone like him.”

“You really should have told us Kenji” Akinari sighs, Futakuchi bowing his head and pointed the remote to the screen.

“Don’t need to remind me, just watch.”

It was almost completely silent, the only sounds being made where from Futakuchi and Daishou, both of them nervous as hell. Oikawa recognized his living room immediately, nothing really happens all that much at first, but then Daishou leans in and and whispers.

“Just deny as long as you can.”

Kuroo being able to see nervousness on the snake’s face as clear as day, which was not an expression he was used to seeing on his face. Either arrogance or anger, he never thought that the guy would actually feel that emotion.

“That’s my plan” hearing nothing but fear in his voice, “play along and deny until we can’t deny anymore.”

“Glad we are on the same page” seeing the snake nervously laugh.

“Oh boys I’m so glad you two could make it” seeing the camera snap over to Tooru walking into the living room, Oikawa’s eye twitching at the sound of his father just cheerful voice, knowing nothing but bad intentions behind it, seeing him carrying in a tray of tea, “tea for you boys!”

“Thank you for inviting us over to your home” they can hear Daishou speak as the cousins both grabbed a cup of tea.

“Oh it’s not a problem you two” Akinari rolling his eyes and scoffed, Kuroo even being able to feel bad vibes from this man through the video. Being able to tell the difference of smiles when he’s out talking to the cameras and when he smiles out to his friends and family.

Startling vibes that even he was feeling Daishou’s and Futakuchi’s tension through the video. 

“Is someone else coming over?”

“Oh good observation Seiji junior” the alphas noticing the extra cup of tea, “someone else is going to be joining us, he’s here actually.”

Everyone hating that fucking smile as it became bigger.

“W-who did you invite over Tooru” Futakuchi really sounding like he would rather be anywhere but there, Oikawa actually patting the younger alpha’s back without even realizing it as his eyes stated glued to the screen, Futakuchi looking at Oikawa in shock at the action.

“Oh you know” Tooru chuckles as he snaps his fingers, “someone familiar.”

Everyone in the room except Futakuchi, who just looked away, stared at the screen in shock. There was Daizo, tied up and beaten up, looking like he was in complete agony. So many cuts and bruises cover his body, one eye swollen shut. The four alphas who hadn’t seen the video couldn’t take their eyes off of the horror, all of them immediately feeling bad for Daizo despite what the alpha had done.

“Ta-da” Tooru sang that made them all cringe, the alpha giving a wicked smile as he kicked Daizo’s head, "wakey wakey little shit!”

All of them cringing at the action.

“What did you do to him” Daishou shouted.

“Oh you know, a little of this” Oikawa and Akinari starting to tear up when Tooru just kept on grinning and slammed his foot into Daizo’s side, Kuroo and Iwaizumi cringing as Daizo whined, “and a little of that” seeing the psychotic alpha squat down and yanked the alpha’s hair up, slamming his the beaten alpha’s head on the floor multiple times, all of them flinching, Akinari being able to see a small and frightened Daizo, one that always was happy to be around him with shinning green eyes, crying even more at the thought of seeing the mentally ill nephew get beaten to a pulp, “all that fun jazz!”

“Why?”

“Oh Futakuchi, he hurt your mate yesterday” Oikawa snapping his head to Futakuchi with wide eyes, “Poor beauty was just having a nice dinner” Oikawa’s eye twitching, “with his boyfriend and his family, when he decided to stab the beauty’s hand” all of their eyes twitching, “and groped him under the table” all of their eyes snapping to Futakuchi with narrowed eyes, the alpha bowing his head.

Saying and signing, “later.”

“He even stuck his thumb in his mouth and tasted him.”

Akinari and Iwaizumi both grabbed Kuroo and Oikawa as they both shot up from the bed, slamming them down.

“We’re pissed about this too” Iwaizumi growls as Futakuchi just tensed up even more, “but later.”

Kuroo and Oikawa both nodding, not happy about it.

“You’re boyfriend is pregnant with your child my Kenji” Oikawa at this point didn’t surprise him that he knew before the news did.

His dad could always smell a pregnant beta and omega.

“That’s just not right.”

Daizo looking shocked.

“Yes he’s pregnant with Kenji’s baby you little shit. What, jealous that it’s not your baby?”

Everyone biting their bottom lips as they heard that.

“Very pissed off about that actually” Futakuchi speaking up, “that’s my child you could have seriously injured.”

Yet again, Futakuchi’s acting is always believable, out of all of them he could get away with the most, since everyone suspects him the least. Kuroo and Oikawa he fiseeing why Daishou picked Futakuchi to play boyfriend.

“Therefore punishment needs to be reigned down upon him” he says as he picked up his and Daizo’s tea, “I don’t like people who hurt pregnant omegas” Oikawa rolling his eyes at that statement, “he failed his test.”

“What test” Futakuchi questioned, “he was being tested yesterday?”

“Unknowingly” Tooru smiling, “but that was due to his stupidity of raping your boyfriend at the hotel, that could have caused way too many fucking problems if you weren’t there to call your father. And you Daishou for being able to talk your way into keeping everyone who witnessed quiet…...how did you do so?”

“Oh, ah they were very cooperative for the most part. Tobio’s brother was the hardest one to talk into it” Kuroo crossing his arms and rolled his eyes, “but after I gave the threat to Tobio” Oikawa and Kuroo fuming, “to get him to sign the contract and keep quiet…...he shut up and conceded.”

“Beauty was that scared wasn’t he” Tooru chuckling that it made everyone’s skin crawl, “then again he couldn’t look at Daizo the whole time at dinner so I guess so…...can’t say I blame him if he got fucked so brutally that he has to be in a wheelchair!”

All of them hating how cheerful he sounded.

Tooru talking back and forth about Tobio a bit, Oikawa really wanting to strangle his father with all his might. About how the beaten up alpha was going to have a pleasant stay at the school, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari all tilting their heads in confusion, Oikawa knowing about the school but didn’t know much about it…….making him wander. 

“Brings back painful memories…….doesn’t it?”

All of them as that question was directed to the youngest alpha, all looking concerend as they saw Futakuchi’s shoulders shoot up to his ears.

“Yes it does.”

“But the treatments worked though didn’t they?”

“Treatments” Oikawa questions, looking at Futakuchi with wide eyes, “what is he talking about?”

“Yes they did sir.”

“So it’s a good idea to toss your cousin the way you were tossed” Futakuchi knowing he was going to have to expose himself in the process of all of this, knowing that it was going to be let out eventually.

“Futakuchi” Oikawa says, Futakuchi looking at him with tear stained eyes at the pain he was about to relive, actually Oikawa called him by his name.

Not druggie.

“Now you don’t have impure thoughts on wanting to fuck other alphas.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Tobio groans as he looked through all of his mail, kept on forgetting to check on all of them that he wouldn’t be surprised he forgot to pay for something. He handed Nao useless mail and gave him a special job.

“Please throw these away for me please” handing Nao a couple of junk mail.

Nao beamed and gave him a salute, “YES MOMMA!”

As he flipped through the mail is when he saw an odd looking one, one that looked familiar, but overall couldn’t recall. He picked it up with a frown, about to tell Nao to go throw it away when he came sprinting up to him to wait for the next piece of mail. As soon as he flipped the envlope to see who it is from, is when his eyes widen.

It’s from the jail.

About to pass out on the spot as soon as he saw his father’s name written on it; 

Tatsuo Kageyama.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Bloopers:

 

“TOORU” Semi cheers as he hands Manabu his tray, sprinting into the room as the brunette opened his arms out for a hug with a soft smile, the alpha engulfing the small omega in his hold, “I MISSED YOU!”

Semi ending up kneeing Tooru in the process of hugging him, the alpha shouting out in pain, little Semi letting him go and getting out of the way before Tooru fell on him. Tooru fell face forward onto the floor, groaning as he cupped where the small omega kneed him.

“Are you ok” Manabu snorts as gently kicks the alpha.

“Uh-huh” Tooru groans as the small omega hugs him.

“I’m sowry” Semi apologizes.

“You’re aright sweetheart” giving a thumbs up as everyone on set starts laughing at the alpha’s misery.

“Can someone help him please.”

 

-

 

“I know he finds you hot and wouldn’t mind making your next baby with you.”

“B-But Tooru” really not wanting Semi to hear and leaned down as far as he could, placing his lips close to the alpha’s ear and whispers, “how is your dick?”

Tooru trying so hard to not lose it as he still felt the stinging in his lower region, “fully functioning and ready to go.”

Manabu turning away and busts out laughing, little Semi sitting there with a confused look on his face.

“Not in front of the child” Konoha cackles from behind the camera.

 

-

 

Semi hopped and down, “Tooru, I got to show you something new that I learned!”

Tooru looked at his child with amusement, “and what would that be?”

Semi raised his hands in the air, moving his body in a lateral motion, his foot landing on his long dress, the small child accidentally ripping the dress off of him. The small omega just standing there in his underwear.

“Oops.”

 

-

 

“Semi” Tooru says in deep voice, playing the Star Wars theme on his phone, “I am your father.”

Semi face planting and couldn’t help but start giggling.

 

-

 

“W-Why?”

Tooru raised an eyebrow, “why what?”

“J-Just…..” clinging onto the alpha tighter, “…….why leave me there?”

Tooru knew that question was going to be asked.

“For the LOLs?”

-CUT-

“Because I forgot you were in there.”

Semi snorting, “got that’s awful.”

Tooru chuckling, “it really is.”

-CUT-

“Because bitch I ca-OW” Tooru whining as Semi slap him upside the head.

-CUT-

“Because I’m a sadistic asshole?”

-CUT-

“Because I’m rich.”

-CUT-

“Because fuck you that’s w-OW!”

-CUT-

“Because you needed training to become the next Sith Lord” Tooru pulling out his phone and played the Star Wars theme again.

“Why” Semi laughing so hard that he started crying.

“I honestly just wanted to fuck around for a moment.”

“For a moment” Semi snorts, “you fuck around all the time!”

 

-

 

“Awww, well ain’t he just a gentleman, treating my Semi so sweetly” Tooru coos as he lightly pinches the omega’s cheeks, Semi fighting the urge to slap away his hand, seeing the alpha’s eyes going half lidded, “does he pleasure you well?”

Semi’s face turned as red as a tomato, nearly passing out on the spot in embarrassment, “WHAT?!”

“Does he put the penis in your hole just right?”

“Dear god!”

 

-

 

“Because I’m very happy to see your face” Semi pecking the alpha’s lip, the omega not lying about that and was ecstatic that he wasn’t being dragged to the school, “I like it a lot.”

Konoha blushes a bit and chuckles as he pulled the omega closer to him, “I like your face too” kissing the omega’s nose, “very beautiful face.”

Konoha then cupping Semi’s face and turned it to the camera, pecking the younger blond, “how can you say no this face, it’s too beautiful!”

Semi blushing like crazy.

 

-

 

As Oikawa held Tobio, he decided to lean in and lick the omega’s ear, Tobio blushing wildly and punched him in the arm.

“OW!”

“Then don’t lick me!”

 

-

 

“Volleyball volleyball volleyball” Oikawa sang as he held onto the Tobio, pointing to Kuroo and Bokuto, “I love volleyball!”

“Volleyball volleyball” Kuroo sang.

“Volleyball volleyball” Tobio singing along.

Semi, Konoha, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and Daishou singing along in amusement, “volleyball, volleyball!”

“Volleyball volleyball” Nao, Hikaru and Isamu sang along, all of them giggling at the older alphas.

“VOLLEYBALL” Bokuto hooted that made Keiji hide his face, pointing to Sakura in the baby carrier wrapped around Keiji, “SING IT SAKURA!”

Sakura making a cooing in response, the little alpha seeming to be happy in the loud environment.

Everyone cheering for her.

“Everyone sing it with me now” Oikawa shouts at the top of his lungs.

“VOLLEYBALL!”

 

-

 

“WAKE UP” Futakuchi blowing an air horn next to Daishou, the amega dozing off as he was watching the others from the kitchen.

“FUCK I’M AWAKE” Daishou jolting awake and fell on his ass, placing a hand over his heart, staring wide eyed and breathing heavily as he stared up at the smirking alpha.

“Payback from earlier episode” Futakuchi laughing his ass off, Daishou kicking him in the shin.

 

-

 

As they were playing monopoly, Isamu had gotten up to go potty, he then saw an air horn sitting on the table and tilted his head. He walked over and picked it up, walking behind Kuroo and Oikawa.

“What do this do” Isamu asks as he tugs on their shirts.

As Kuroo and Oikawa start to turn their head, Isamu presses on the horn.

“FUCK” Oikawa flipping the board over, all of the pieces flying everywhere. He and Kuroo jumping and screaming, both bolting to a different room.

Everyone else starting to laugh after jumping in reaction, Isamu smiling and ran over to the two alphas, hearing them scream again as the horn blared again.

 

-

 

“Now you two have nothing to say” Futakuchi scoffing, “that’s a first” pushing his cousin through into the bedroom.

Iwaizumi slamming his hand over Oikawa’s mouth, Oikawa deciding to lick it. Iwaizumi hitting him in response.

“OW!”

“Fucking gross!”

 

-

 

“Why didn’t you lick my hand back” Oikawa asks.

“Because I don’t know what garbage can you’ve been in recently trash.”

“RUDE!”

 

-

 

“Alright Daishou” the director says as the alpha and amega were making out on the bad, “push yourself off of him…….now.”

Daishou didn’t.

Futakuchi cupping Daishou’s lips and kept on making out with the amega, both of them really into the kiss and didn’t hear the director.

“Uh guys.”

The kiss between the two of them getting a little more heated, both moaning a bit.

“Guys.”

Futakuchi pulling Daishou in for a deeper kiss.

“GUYS!”

Daishou and Futakuchi both jumped, Daishou falling off of the alpha’s lap, both of them blushing uncontrollably.

The director looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

The others behind the director smirking.

“Me thinks certain two people are going to do the dance with no pants when this shoot is over” Oikawa sang with the biggest grin on his face.

Futakuchi and Daishou both looking at each other, blushes deepening.

 

-

 

“Guys I think he actually fell asleep” Osamu says as he pokes Daishou on the bed.

The director face palming.

“He did have to do some emotional scenes and he stays up too late to learn his lines” Osamu says as he goes under the covers and snuggles up against the amega, snuggling up to him in a bit and yawned, “I’m joining him, goodnight everyone.”

“HUH?!”

 

-

 

“STOP HITTING ME” Kuroo whines as Tobio just keeps on smacking him at the cafe, “OW OW OW OW!”

“I’M PREGNANT AND YOU ATE MY DONUTS YOU ASSHOLE!”

 

-

 

“Very good Keiji” Tooru praises and gently bounces Sakura, “say good job mommy!”

Sakura throwing up on him in response, Konoha laughing behind the cameras.

“I’m not the only one anymore!”

 

-

 

“Because you’ve met him before” Atsumu smiles, Kita remembering that twinkle in the alpha’s eyes.

Knowing there was only one person that the blond ever had that spark for.

“Don’t you fucking go near him.”

“But what if I want to?”

“Then I will kick your ass.”

Atsumu raising an eyebrow, “but what if I don’t want you to kick my ass?”

“Then I will kick your ass” Masaru says with a straight face.

Atsumu looking at the omega, “try me.”

“Challenge accepted” Masaru lunging out of Suna’s hold before the alpha realized it, the omega stomping on Atsumu’s foot, the alpha dropping to the floor and groans in pain.

“You really shouldn’t have said that” Kita placing a hand over his mouth as he started giggling.

“I’m not the only one anymore” Oikawa cheering behind the cameras, Oikawa giving the director a high five.

 

-

 

“I’m starting with the one the day of the party when Semi was still with Tendou, not too long before Kuroo found out he’s a dad” Futakuchi pointing to the remote at the player, all the alpha’s curious about what the hell had happened, “I feel the need to warn you guys that this does contains violence.”

“Rated R or NC-17” Kuroo questions.

“Like is this going to be Freddy VS Jason sort of deal, or is this going to be tentacle porn meets Pirates of the Caribbean sort of tape” Oikawa smirks.

Kuroo unable to hold back his laughter as everyone else trying to not get a mental image.

“You’re a pervert” Iwaizumi slapping the back of Oikawa’s head.

 

-

 

“Don’t need to remind me, just watch.”

Futakuchi turning on the tape, next thing he sees is a realistic demonic creature pop onto the screen and screech into the camera, the two unsuspecting alphas, Kuroo and Oikawa, screaming like little girls. Kuroo running out of the bedroom door, Oikawa jumping onto the bed and slammed the window open, hoping out of it and onto a tree, climbing down and running off, Kuroo right on his tail as they both continued screaming.

Everyone in the bedroom laughing their asses off, all of them walking up to Tobio and giving the omega high fives.

“God I love you Tobio” Iwaizumi unable to stop laughing and cried tears of joy, giving the omega a pat on the head, “remind me again why you decided to do this.”

“I don’t like having my ear licked and my donuts being eaten” Tobio smirking, looking at the two alphas outside still making a run for it.

 

-

 

Tobio held the envelope, looking at the camera, then at Nao, then back at the camera with a deadpan expression.

“Well fuck.”

Looking down at Nao as he started to open his mouth, “don’t you even think about saying it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloopers are now finally up! So it's there if you want to read them!
> 
> I will respond to comments as soon as I can!! Thank you again for reading and commenting with me and my time irregularities!!! Love you all and I hope you all have an amazing day!! <3 <3


	22. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for putting up with me, I swear I'm working on a better process to get this up as early as I can!! I'm trying!! But hey I got it up!!
> 
> But this chapter mostly you see Futakuchi! You will see others as well, but it's a little more focused on Futakuchi
> 
> Thank you: animefangirl25, Anna, Babu_bunny, Tokshoh, Lumina, japlibatique, Wahboop, Tobio_Oikawa and many many many more; pretty much that all read and help me get where the story is now!! Thank you and I love you all and thank you for putting up with me!! XD <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Violence, Torture, Rape Of A Minor, Mentioned Sexual Assault Of A Young Child, Near Death Experience, AlphaxAlpha Hate***

-Sunday December 18th 7:00 P.M.-

 

“Now you don’t have impure thoughts on wanting to fuck other alphas.”

Futakuchi paused the video as he bowed his head, unable to look at them……..feeling ashamed of himself. He knew he shouldn’t, Daishou and Akinari have both told him that there is nothing to be ashamed of, that liking alphas doesn’t change their opinion of him. But the fact that he hasn’t been personal with Oikawa and Iwaizumi in years…...how much he knew Oikawa hated him and was afraid that he would use this information against him. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t really have a problem since he has two alphas for parents…..at least he thinks. Kuroo he still didn’t know very well, while a good guy who obviously is there for his family no matter what, he didn’t know Kuroo’s views on two alphas being together.

He was the most scared of Oikawa’s reaction.

Knowing just how much he just hates him.

Futakuchi knew there were some things he’s said and done to the older alpha that weren’t pleasant, hell he’s the reason for Oikawa’s knee for being as bad as it is. But at the same time Oikawa had said and done things to him that slowly just pushed him to the point were life just didn’t seem…….all that great. Combined with the teacher raping him, his father blunt and harsh attitude with him that he never had with his older siblings, he was headed for a downward spiral at that point.

Than he got caught being a little too close for comfort with another alpha by his father…..

Then that fucking school.

Hell is what he liked to call it.

And the Satan of that Hell is Tooru.

He felt so fucking exposed with all of them staring at him, he could feel all eyes boring into him……..waiting for him to say something. He wanted to…...he wanted to be able to speak his mind without hesitance. He wanted to look at them in the eyes and say ‘I like the idea of fucking alphas, so fuck you’……...but he wasn’t brave enough for that. Being constantly watched over for years by his own father after the school, didn’t really allow him to be all that expressive unless he really wanted to face round two of that school.

And he wasn’t going to ever do that again.

“Kenji” Akinari speaking softly, walking up to the brunette and engulfed him in a hug, standing on his tip toes and placed his lips right up against the younger alpha’s ear and whispered, “are you ready to come out?”

“Not really” he mumbles, “but in order to get through all of this, to be able to get to know what happened to me so I can open myself to you guys again so we can REALLY work as a team, because I have a feeling that that school Tooru is talking about might be involved somehow and I just don’t know what yet…….I need to expose myself.”

“You know I will always be right here with you” Akinari says as he pulls him up closer, really wondering what this school, “you know what I’ve told you before right?”

Futakuchi nodded, glad that Akinari was able to come. That he chose to come. He didn’t know if he would be able to do this without his uncle, his uncle knew the persecution of people who didn’t like him and his husband together, he knew the kind of shit Akinari put up with his own family and friends, with the outside world shouting out slurs and throwing shit at him and his husband, people wanting to attack them for their sexual preference. Akinari and his husband having to fight a lot harder than the rest of the Elites. He couldn’t rely on his good looks, couldn’t rely on his genuine nice attitude that he never has to fake……...like a few people he knows. He couldn’t even rely on his wealth that his father passed down to him when he passed away, he had to work hard and be ruthless with his actions from time to time. He had to grow thick skin and act like those words and actions didn’t bother him, and work his ass off to become one of the most successful out of the Elites, ranking right with his big brother Seiji. Tooru being right above them.

But he was so scared what Akinari was going to do at the same time…….if his aggressive and emotional attitude will get the best of him. He and Tooru used to be close friends in their younger years from what his uncle has told him, and he didn’t know exactly how this was going to go over. 

“That no matter what they say, there is nothing unusual about my sexual preference.”

“And” Akinari says, being able to tell he was holding back on crying.

“That I’m a beautiful person inside and out” Futakuchi letting out a few tears and held onto his uncle tighter, “that I’m perfect the way I am.”

“And?”

“That you will never hate me.”

“And you better not fucking forget that” Akinari placing a kiss on his cheek and pulls away, looking behind him at the three alphas staring wide eyed at the two of them.

Kuroo kind of shocked, seeing as Futakuchi does such a good job at pretending he and his little brother are in a relationship…...he would have thought that the younger alpha would have had a thing for omegas.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa feeling hurt.

Not at the fact that Futakuchi was into alphas…….but for the fact that they didn’t know he was into alphas. That someone they’ve known for so long, someone they’ve known for the majority of their lives, didn’t tell them this.

But Iwaizumi had to quickly remind himself why they weren’t told.

Oikawa trying to come up with a million reasons in his head that he could get onto the younger alpha about, that Futakuchi should have told him because of whatever bullshit reason he could come up with. That Futakuchi really hurt his feelings, that Futakuchi should be the one to apologize for not saying anything.

But he couldn’t.

He knew what he said and did to make the younger alpha despise him, therefore knowing the younger alpha had every right to not saying anything to him.

Oikawa knew it’s fault.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He was the one who pushed Futakuchi away when the younger man seemed to be struggling with something, and he probably didn’t need to try and guess and see what Futakuchi was struggling with. Instead of being patient with the normally mild mannered alpha, he got worked up and attacked and pushed him away.

Iwaizumi got pissed off at him about it.

Hisahito was sad and confused.

Daishou got pissed off about it.

Even Daizo wasn’t enjoying their arguments.

Akinari got pissed off as well, not liking that they were fighting.

Because of his and Futakuchi’s fighting, it started the beginning of the rift in their friendships.

“So…...you like alphas” Iwaizumi asks as he looked at the scared looking alpha, Akinari gently pushing Futakuchi to sit on the bed.

Futakuchi didn’t look up and stared at his hands in his lap, fingers fidgeting and intertwining with each other…….feeling himself starting to blush when he pictured Daishou’s smaller, pale and soft hands holding his. Really wishing he had his cousin with him, knowing that if he was attacked for his preference in alphas……...then at least he knows that he will also have his back along with Akinari. Daishou said he enjoyed him with makeout humping session with him…….so he can safely say that his cousin MIGHT have a thing for alphas as well.

Maybe?

Or was it just a one time thing?

He hopes it isn’t…..

‘Wait what?’

Feeling his face heating up more.

“Y-Yeah” Futakuchi stutters and bit his bottom lip.

“How long have you known” Kuroo says as he sits next to him on the other side of Futakuchi, Oikawa being on the other side, wrapping an arm around the younger alpha’s shoulders, “that you like alphas?”

Futakuchi refused to look up, his heart pounding in his chest.

“It’s ok” Akinari setting down on his knees in front of the young alpha, grabbing one the alpha’s hands, giving it a small squeeze, “say it again and I will say it with you.”

Futakuchi nodded, and the two of them say at the same time, “That no matter what they say, there is nothing unusual about my sexual preference. That I’m a beautiful person inside and out” Oikawa and Iwaizumi hearts aching, sad to hear that their cousin has to even tell himself almost on a daily basis to begin with, “that I’m perfect the way I am.”

“And?”

“That you will never hate me.”

“WE” Iwaizumi speaking up, Futakuchi jumping a bit in reaction, “WE will never hate you. ALL OF US won’t ever hate you.”

Kuroo patting him on the head with a soft smile, “we will never hate you.”

Futakuchi having to hold back tears, “even though I like alphas?”

“Even though you like alphas” Kuroo says as he lightly ruffled his hair, knowing that he’s having a bit of a crisis himself of not only having feelings for one person…...but for two, and one being an alpha like himself.

“You’re not just saying this because I’m ‘dating’ your brother are you?”

“No” Kuroo responds without hesitation, actually not having all that much a problem with Futakuchi, seems like a nice guy and wasn’t actually sleeping with his brother, “that’s not the reason why, I don’t like to judge people on who they like to sleep with. Except pedophiles, they are just fucking disgusting.”

Futakuchi nodding in agreement, being able to tell that Kuroo is being nothing but honest “they really are disgusting.”

Oikawa could only stare wide eyed at the younger man, really wondering why he was so…...nervous about speaking about it. He’s got the support here, he should know he himself wouldn’t think differently of him, so why be nervous?

Who made him nervous?

Was it those treatments that made him nervous? He didn’t like the way his father said it, how the treatments work and he doesn’t have impure thoughts about alphas…….what the hell happened?

That’s what he wanted to know.

“So how long?”

“I-I-Uh” Futakuchi taking a deep breath, “not too long after I turned eleven.”

“That long” Oikawa frowns, really starting to feel a little hurt that even when they still got along, Futakuchi still kept tight lipped about it.

Futakuchi tensed up at the sound of Oikawa’s voice, “yeah…..I really didn’t know what to think of it at first……..at first I just thought I was just admiring how cool an alpha looked. You know how built we are all supposed to be, and you guys know how much I used to, no, still hate working out and doing all that running around and training; so seeing an older alpha with something that I didn’t have made me look” Futakuchi sighs, Iwaizumi standing up and sat next to his father and in front of the younger alpha, “and it started off small. First I was just staring at them thinking ‘wow’ and ‘cool’ periodically here and there, nothing that didn’t send alarm bells ringing in my head. Then the next thing I knew I was staring at them for longer periods of time, I could feel myself starting to get a little hot, and I couldn’t stop thinking about said muscles when I was alone or just at completely random times when I was in public. Then I started staring at their faces a lot and take in every feature they had” the alpha knowing at that time, it was Oikawa that he was ogling at the majority of the time, “how beautiful their eyes were, how nice their hair looked, how breathtaking I thought the smile was at the time. How much I would like to kiss those lips. Then I would stare at their hands and would want to hold them…...I really like hand holding for some reason, so that’s something big for me if I actually wanted to touch the person. I would look at their muscles and starting thinking how hot it was, and how I wanted to touch them. It just got to a point where it wasn’t just one alpha doing it for me, I started to think out of nowhere ‘oh wow that’s fucking hot’ and thinking ‘wow I would like to have him under me’ sort of thing…….I’m giving too much detail.”

“No, you’re doing fine” Iwaizumi giving him a small smile and patted his knees, “we got a lot of time to spare and you really need to talk, so get as much of your feelings out.”

He looks down at Iwaizumi, seeing him give a smile. Iwaizumi then holding his hand, knowing how much Futakuchi likes hand holding when he gets upset, he doesn’t like to make it public knowledge since he knew the younger alpha wasn’t fond of random strangers touching him. Or being near him.

He really didn’t even like people all that much in general.

“Go ahead cousin” Iwaizumi giving his hand a soft squeeze, “we got you and you’re safe, I don’t know what they did to you, but I want you to know that we all still love you.”

“Bu-”

“Go ahead Futakuchi” Oikawa says as he bowed his head, unable to look at the person he used to call his best friend next to him, needing to hear everything and what he missed. Because he knows his father well enough to know that those ‘treatments’ weren’t something minor, they were something that he had a horrible feeling about. He knows how sadistic his dad can be, knows that his father doesn’t give a damn about people, that he will hurt or screw over anyone to get what he wants, or just for shits and giggles.

He needed to know what he did to him.

He needed to hear everything……...even if it makes him breakdown in the end.

“I’m not judging you at all, and please believe me when I say that” Oikawa continues, Futakuchi looking at him with wide eyes, he hasn’t been talked to so respectfully by this alpha in years, “tells us everything. We need to know everything in order to be able to help you and Daishou out.”

Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Akinari all sighing in relief that Oikawa is cooperating.

Futakuchi can tell that Oikawa was actually being genuine, he knew when Oikawa kept his head bowed and not making eye contact, mostly silent, he was taking it seriously and he was listening and processing. He was going to sit and listen until he was done, he was going to keep his mouth shut unless spoken to. Oikawa may or may not come out and say that he’s wrong, but his body language alone is the still the same when they were younger when he was upset and feeling bad about what he did that got him in trouble, like when Akinari gave him a spanking for disobeying his rules and got put into a corner. There he would sit there with his head bowed and didn’t move or talk unless spoken to, to listen and process. But he was so damn cheerful and happy when he was in a good mood, and could always but someone in a good mood with little effort when he he wants to make them feel better, always open to physical contact when in good mood…...he knew Oikawa’s habits. He knew Iwaizumi’s habits, sitting there and looking at you dead in the eyes, always putting himself right there or close to whoever was upset so if they needed him, he was there usually. When upset he was closed off and stand offish, not going to speak or be spoken to on his own terms, and will give you warnings to back off before he snaps at you. He knew Daizo’s habits…….always very clingy and affectionate whenever he knew you were upset and he liked you, he used to hug them all the time when they were younger and purred like a motor, and a very bright and happy smile when he gave a genuine smile with no dark motives behind them. But when upset, especially when they got older and older, he would lash out if he were to be scolded, very destructive and was very unreasonable until he calmed down…….or unless Daishou was around to calm him down. He knew Daishou’s habits; was the one who would always vary and was able to accommodate to what the person needed, being able to read someone and knew right off the bat what he should do to cheer them up. While he can be mischievous and always seemed to be up to no good, he was actually always either playing and with no hard feelings or trying to help someone out…….although a lot of people always took it the wrong way with him and thought that he was being conniving, which is why he didn’t have a lot of friends in school due to that ans a couple of other reasons he was never able to pin down…...always confused Futakuchi since he would think Daishou would be very popular with how nice he is, and rich…..Futakuchi knew a lot of people would be friends with all five of them because of that…...all of them were smart and knew that. Daishou never seemed to come forward and never ask for help, and had to look for subtle twitches to know when he’s angry and having a bad day…….but never allowed for them or anyone else to help him when they tried helping him, and will give a verbal lashing if they piss him off enough, then back to act like nothing was wrong.

Futakuchi now realizing that Daishou has been doing this his whole life, and it was making him feel more like shit. Not realizing that they all have let Daishou walk around without helping him out, while he did things for everyone, only time he let himself be open was Hisahito’s death, and only Futakuchi was there to help pick him up while he was ignored by the others. The main difference in his behavior now, is that he’s seeming to get more emotional and aggressive…….which he never was until recently.

They all missed it.

They all used to be so close. As angry as he was at Oikawa and Iwaizumi for separating themselves from him, Daishou and Daizo…….he missed hanging out, he missed them as a group where they all felt on top of the world with no problems. He hated this fucking fighting and wished they used to be close with each other like they used to be…….he knew it will take a while and things won’t ever be the same if they ever became friends again, but he just hated all this constant tension and bickering. Hated fighting and staying angry with Oikawa, letting himself get riled up from the older alpha’s comments and fight back, the two of them never sitting down to actually talk.

Maybe they will today.

Maybe tomorrow or a week from now, or a month…..hell he didn’t know. Right now he wants Daishou back so they can whole again…...so he can be whole again as he was feeling so fucking empty without his cousin. He really didn’t know he depended on Daishou so much in his whole life until he suddenly wasn’t there anymore. He NEEDED Daishou and needed his cousin to know that he’s loved and wanted by all of them. To stop fucking hiding.

“I don’t know where to start” Futakuchi frowns, “so much has happened since we stopped being friends, and I want to get this out so we can be all caught up on my shit, since I think some of what I went through might help. And this is my way opening myself up as an appreciation for you guys helping Akinari and I out with this.”

Oikawa nodding response.

Kuroo nodding, “I get it.”

“Exactly how much” Iwaizumi questions as he rubs his thumb on his cousin’s hand in small circles, “we all started having issues with each other not too long after you turned thirteen Futakuchi” the alpha looking up and stuck his tongue out in thought, “what’s the first biggest thing that happened to you, not counting the drama between us since we all know what went down and that’s a conversation we can save for another time.”

Futakuchi being able to automatically remember the first big thing that happened to him after his and Oikawa’s fighting, really not looking forward to it. This is going to be the first time actually TALKING about it, instead of him just saying ignoring it and talking about something else. Or just pretending that nothing happened.

Squeezing Akinari’s and Iwaizumi’s hand tightly, tensing under Kuroo’s hold as his shoulders shoot up to his ears. Oikawa looking at him from the corner of his eyes, looking concerned look, knowing Tobio did the same fucking thing when remembering or about to talk about something traumatic.

Eyes widening…….wondering what got the normally nonchalant alpha freaking out.

Breathing heavily, sweating profusely, unable to look at them in the eyes. Feeling too ashamed. Making him wish he could hide from everyone. He wanted everyone to stop looking at him, feeling gross and disgusting…...knowing exactly how Tobio felt when Atsumu took him, actually wishing the omega was here as well. Wishing Daishou was there with him to.

But at least he had Akinari with him, his uncle being the only in the room to see and hug him. Being one to save him, Akinari and Daishou.

“I-It was my f-fifteenth b-birthday” Futakuchi doing everything in his power to calm his breathing, his body trembling at this point, causing Akinari to clench onto him tighter as his eyes widen.

“Are you ready to talk about it” Akinari questions, the other three alphas raising their eyebrows at the eldest alpha.

Then all of them looking at Futakuchi.

“No, but I need to be open” Futakuchi mumbles as he allowed to Kuroo to give him a reassuring squeeze, allowing Iwaizumi and Akinari to squeeze his hands just a little tighter, keeping his head bowed and stared at his hands being held, wishing Daishou was with them, “I need y-you guys to k-know…...I know it is something that Daishou has been wanting me to do at least once. And I think it is the right t-time, t-the only time I-I will have the guts to d-do so.”

Oikawa intensely staring at the younger man with analytical eyes, wandering what the hell happened.

“The bell for the end o-of the day rang………..”

 

-Flashback-

 

“Yo yo yo birthday boy” Daishou poorly attempting to rap on the other side of the phone, the brunette rolling his eyes with small smile, “hurry yo ass up, Akinari is going to picking us up and letting me drive today to your dinner.”

“I will getting out there a little late” Futakuchi flipping through his math textbook, eye twitching at all the numbers and formulas, rolling his eyes again when Daishou groaned loudly.

“You’re going to be leaving me hanging for ten minutes before uncle gets here?!”

“Boo hoo” Futakuchi smirking as he heard his cousin on the other side groan louder, “you can wait ten minutes.”

“Not really” Daishou responds, “I hate over half the people in this school, they all piss me off.”

“You need friends other then me in this school you know” Futakuchi looking over the formulas and frowns as the other students chatted with each other, slowly leaving the room.

“You really shouldn’t be talking.”

“Oh go blow it out your ass” Futakuchi eye twitching at the thought of having no friends other then his cousin and his math teacher, knowing Oikawa was seeming to do everything in his power to make people dislike him, the thought pissing him off.

“No need to get sensitive” Daishou sings, “you shouldn’t let what trash says bother you, you know all the stuff he says are all lies, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Are you being the bigger person right now?”

“Right now, although I kn-”

“Kenji Futakuchi what have we talked about” Daishou continuing to sing, “what did I tell you that day?”

“That I’m not a bad person.”

“For?”

Futakuchi grunting, “for hurting Oikawa and his knee.”

“You lost your cool like he did too, he was the one to throw the first punch and you defended yourself.”

“After you and Iwa separated us” the brunette raising an eyebrow at his phone, “I don’t think that’s called self defense, I think that’s called retaliating.”

Knowing there was no way he can deny that he hurt Oikawa back, his cheeks turning a little red at the thought of him.

Pisses him off.

“Either way” Daishou letting out an over exaggerated sigh, “point is trash deserved it and his knee is fucked up for having a shit starting mouth.”

“You have a shit starting mouth too you know” Futakuchi’s eyebrow raising up even more.

“Why does everyone always assume that I’m always up to no good” Daishou whines into the phone, the younger man holding the phone away from his ear with an annoyed expression, “I’m absolutely th-”

“The ‘Perfect Alpha’ and that you wouldn’t stoop so low to trash” Futakuchi smirking as he can picture his cousin giving that pout that he found very endearing…...didn’t know why but he couldn’t help but smile at his facial expression, “you do know that goal is stupid and impossible to reach.”

“Not impossible or stupid” Futakuchi flipping through the pages of his math book with an annoyed look, always thinking that it was stupid for Daishou to try and put that kind of pressure on himself.

“It’s unrealistic.”

“It’s a GOAL” Daishou says matter-o-factly, “I got to be as it is in my blood to do so.”

“You and I got the same blood dude” Futakuchi noticing that the last kid is making their way to the door, not noticing his teacher staring at him oddly, “not one hundred percent, but both got this Daishou gene and I could honestly not give a damn if I’m perfect. I know I’m not going to be what my dad wants me to be nor do I care to, I honestly just want to take pictures and record things for the rest of my life, it’s relaxing. Get out of this spotlight we have on us everyday, now that sounds like relaxing, picture and video taking while not having to worry about my face being on a magazine for wearing something deemed unfashionable’.”

“Which I don’t know how you can be able to” Daishou replies, “how can you not give no fucks? How do you not care how you look, I’m actually very curious.”

“Oh I still do give some fucks” the brunette snorts, “I actually do put some care into what I wear, but the media wants to see me in trendy or extremely expensive shit like you and Oikawa like to wear, I prefer pants and sweaters, or sweatpants and sweaters” Futakuchi glad that he had some sweatpants in his bag to wear at his dinner, “I’m scared of so many things, people annoy me big time, I’m not an overachiever like you and Oikawa and I don’t care to be, it sounds like too much work and I’m not all about putting in effort for things I really don’t care about doing. I just like to stay out of the spotlight because it makes me very uncomfortable, I don’t like being paranoid that I’m wearing the wrong out fit, or if my hair looks weird, what they see me eat is fattening or unhealthy, how I’m not muscular like most alphas should be and all that stupid shit and how much more ‘attractive’ I would be if I hit the gym and get more muscles…...no offense to you in any way shape or form because you know I love you…...right?”

He could picture Daishou’s soft smile when he heard his cousin give a small laugh, makes him smile in reaction at the thought of his genuine smile and not ones he puts up for the cameras, “I know you do, not need to remind me underachiever.”

“Just want to remind you so you didn’t think that I’m looking down at you in any way shape or form” Futakuchi chuckles, “just because I’m not a fan of our way of life that you participate in, doesn’t mean that I look down at you in any way.”

“I now you don’t otherwise you wouldn’t talk to me” Daishou chuckling back, “you steer clear and don’t really go out of your way to help others, so you only associate with people who piss you off the least.”

“And you do piss me off the least.”

“Glad to know” Daisho snorted, “by the way, why are you staying back just an extra ten to fifteen minutes or so, or however long you’re in there.”

“I didn’t do well on my math test from yesterday” Futakuchi responds as he could feel his cousin rolling his eyes at him, “no need to get sassy with me.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to” Futakuchi leaning back in his chair, “I can feel you rolling your eyes at me from over the phone.”

“Tch, so I make myself that obvious?”

“Only to me” Futakuchi shrugs, “but dear god math is not my subject.”

“But it’s mine and you should have asked me for help.”

“I know, but ever since you enrolled into that lawyer thing and work under Tooru, you’ve got a lot of less of free time until a couple of hours until we both have to go to bed” Futakuchi pursing his lips, knowing how stressed and drained his cousin seemed to be when they would video chat when he got home from the office……..thinking it’s not healthy and sad that his sixteen year old cousin is doing so much and giving up his gymnastics dream he’s had since he was four years old, thinking all this homework and lawyer crap is too much for a sixteen year old teenager who shouldn’t have to worry about all that stress, seeing it in his face when they video chat…...although he knew Daishou would never own up to his exhaustion, and seems to be dropping a lot of weight again, “the last thing I want to do is put more work on you than you already have from your advanced classes, you got way too much work from those classes alone.”

“But you know I can still help you” Daishou sings, “you know I used to always help you when you need from your homework, especially since you’re not like Daizo who just sits there and makes me do everything for him.”

“Because you coddle him and don’t explain things to him like you do with me.”

“I do not” the older male whined.

Futakuchi’s face deadpanned, “yes you do, he wants you to do something and you take his work and do it for him. Granted he sits there and watches you work, but he just sits there and talks about volleyball or this omega he thought that was very cute.”

“Because he’s actually in a good mood and not doing something stupid” Daishou explains, “he’s in a spot where I can keep an eye on him and he never stops smiling and is happy, instead of going out there and raising hell because our aunt and uncle that are his ‘lovely’ parents, don’t pay attention to him or even try to get him therapy. He actually likes to hang out and we watch movies or random videos for a bit, and will talk to me about what has been going on in his life when he and his parents are temporarily outcasted from us for a couple of months.”

Futakuchi pursed his lips, knowing he couldn’t deny that they never have to really worry about the troubled alpha when he’s with Daishou, “very very true.”

“Kenji, lets get to it” his teacher smiles at him as he starts to walk closer to him.

“Daishou I got to go.”

“How long do you think this will take you then” the older male groans, “because uncle will want to know.”

“The upwards of ten…...no lets just push it to thirty minutes to be on the safe side, you know I will call you and you don’t have to worry mom.”

Smirking when he could feel his cousin giving him a questioning look on the other side of the phone, “mom?”

“You sure as hell act like it sometimes” Futakuchi chuckles, in a way glad that Daishou shows concern, especially since his mother passed earlier this year…….his cousin seeming to step in and fill in that hole and being his confidant for the most part and is constantly checking up on him, “but I will let you know when I’m on my way out, so quit worrying.”

“Fine fine” Daishou groans.

“You know maybe you should call your boyfriend, see that he wants for his fourteenth birthday in a couple of weeks to keep you busy.”

“But he’s in his piano lessons” Daishou whines, “he’s not even going to be out until we get to the restaurant!”

“Play a game on your phone or see if Iwa will be there or not” Futakuchi shrugs, “I know they’re all busy with volleyball right now so I doubt it, but I know Iwa and Daizo might show up, I know trash won’t.”

“And that’s trash’s loss, because he’s going to be missing out” Daishou saying.

“It’s just a dinner.”

“But a dinner without him” Daishou presses.

“Not like we’re going to the circus” Futakuchi smirks.

“But it’s a COOL dinner, come on and help me out here!”

“Dude, you and Akinari are going to be there and that’s all I really give a damn about right now” Futakuchi says with a smile, being very truthful as they were his two favorite people in the world. He would say Iwaizumi would be in there, but for the mere fact that he’s staying by Oikawa’s side…...how Oikawa gave him all of his attention just irks him, he can do with or without him,“send an invite to Daizo at least, I know he would appreciate it.”

“Aye aye captain, will do” Daishou chirps, knowing that he would be more than happy to invite their troubled cousin, “text me when you’re done.”

“Aye aye captain” Futakuchi chuckles as Daishou snorts at that, “see you in a bit.”

“Underachiever.”

“Snake” Futakuchi chuckles as they both hung up the phone.

“Ok Kenji” his teacher smiles as he grabbed a chair and set it from one of the other desks and sat close to Futakuchi, the younger alpha not paying too much attention it, “happy birthday first off.”

Kenji gave a smile and bowed his head, “thank you senpai.”

“No problem” his teacher smiles as he adjusts the paper, that the younger alpha knew it was his test from the day before, “now Kenji, I thought you were reviewing like you told me you were from our talks.”

“I did” the brunette frowns and bowed his head a little, “I tried my best to understand the formulas…….I didn’t do very well did I?”

His teacher gave a cringe and nodded his head, the younger alpha internally panicking as he knew this would get back to his father. He knew he would have his ass verbally handed to him, maybe physically. His father wasn’t all that physically abusive, he would have to be caught on his bad days…...or when Tooru royally piss him off, which wasn’t hard to do, and he didn’t leave the dinner table quick enough. Plus his father worked so damn much that he never really saw his dad unless it was dinner time during the weekend, then it was off to bed right after that…...so maybe he could slip it by his father, copy his dad’s signature and hope for the best?

Sounded like a good idea to him.

“Do you think there might be some extra credit I can do” Futakuchi quirking his eyebrow at him, at this point if didn’t mind if he had a little extra homework if it meant his dad won’t find out, “because I can do that if to bump my grade up, maybe take it again?”

“You know…..” his teacher sticking his tongue out and took a deep breath, Futakuchi giving him a bit of a concerned look as his teacher seemed a bit nervous, his teacher seeming nervous.

Making him panic a bit more, “will I be even to get my grade up?”

“No” the alpha says as he looks at the door, knowing he waited long enough that no one else was going to come into the room and knew he shouldn’t worry about anyone, “you can get your grade up, I’m just nervous about something.”

“Well what are you nervous about” the brunette tilting his head, too busy worrying about what made his teacher nervous about to realize that the older man set his thighs against his.

“Well” his teacher says, “you’re birthday gift.”

Futakuchi inwardly sighed as he was happy that he would be able to get his grades up, giving a smirk to the teacher, “nervous about my birthday gift?”

The teacher nodded, scooting himself closer to the young alpha, biting his bottom lip as he looked at the young alpha’s lips.

“What have I told you” Futakuchi giving a small chuckle, getting a little uncomfortable when his teacher lowered his hand and grazed his hand against his thigh, not knowing how he should take it since it could easily an accident, “you don’t need to keep getting me gifts, you’ve already given me so much and don’t need to keep wasting your money on me.”

“But I like buying you gifts to you my pet” his teacher says, Futakuchi scooting himself away a bit as he didn’t like this new and slightly suffocating scent starting to come off the older alpha.

“Y-You don’t need to” Futakuchi says as he scoots himself a bit more the side, really starting to get a bad feeling that he’s never gotten from his teacher until now, and he really wanted to leave, “I-I have a rich family, I can easily get myself something.”

“But I want to, and I know you will really like it.”

“It’s very unnes-” Futakuchi’s eyes widening when the alpha slammed his lip on his, the alpha holding the back of his head and jammed his tongue in his mouth. Futakuchi nearly vomiting when he felt the alpha’s tongue against, hating this taste of this man’s mouth and set his hands on the alpha, pushing him back and broke off the lips that was locked on his and panted heavily. He stared at the alpha with wide eyes and wiped the saliva that his teacher left on his lips, his teacher looking at him through half lidded eyes.

“Taste good?”

Futakuchi’s eyes widening even more at the question, really thinking about just taking a bad grade and just running out. This man taking away his chance for his first kiss…….really wandering if this was the gift that he had in mind.

“Why?”

“You told me that you’ve never been kissed” his teacher says as he set his hand on Futakuchi’s thigh, tensing up and started to breath heavily, “and you told me that you liked alphas, and I know that finding someone to be with that likes the same genders as is very difficult. So I wanted to give you your first kiss.”

Starting to slowly slide his hand up his thigh.

“W-What are you doing” Futakuchi really starting to panic, grabbing the alpha’s hands as he was about to palm his clothed cock, struggling a bit to keep the alpha from moving his hand any further, looking at his bag on the floor and then to the door, “I d-don’t like this.”

“Oh come on my pet” the alpha licking his lips, “you’ve been telling me how curious you’ve been on wanting to know what it’s like to have sex.”

Futakuchi freezing on the spot at what the alpha just said, “w-what?!”

“You said some of your friends have had sex before, and that you’re a little jealous since you don’t know any alphas that like other alphas” he teacher smiles as he leans in closer to the younger alpha.

Futakuchi leaning back, heart racing and was about to hit his teacher and make a break for it, “well I’m curious but I’m not doing so, not unless I actually find someone.”

“You got me.”

“Y-You like alphas as well” Futakuchi not knowing that piece of information, really scaring him even more, “but I’m not ready.”

“Oh come one my pet” digging his nails in his thighs that made him wince, “for your birthday I want to make you feel good and cum.”

Futakuchi used to his free hand that wasn’t holding back the alpha’s hands to grab his bag.

“And if you try to run away from your birthday gift, then I won’t raise your grade and you will fail the class.”

Futakuchi tensed up, eyes watering as he really didn’t want to fail…….not wanting to face his father’s wrath since he knows he will be pissed, but at the same time he’s not going to give himself up to this man. This man he entrusted his secret that no one even knows, breaking down to his teacher one day after he was told to stay back by his teacher after hearing the news over new stations, after his mother passed. Not too long after he and Oikawa got so fucking angry that they physically attacked each other.

Someone he can’t help but feel something for.

“B-But I can’t, I just want to go and be with my family for my birthday” Futakuchi’s voice shaking, feeling very hurt that his teacher is wanting to use his sexual preference to his advantage, “I don’t want it.”

“Kenji I really don’t want to fail you” leaning closer, Futakuchi leaning himself back in response and was close to falling off his chair, “come on, birthday sex is always fun and rewarding. And it will be you’re first time, so that means it’s extra special.”

“But I don’t want to lose my virginity” Futakuchi whimpers as he tries to scoot himself out of the seat and away from the alpha, but the older alpha had a good grip on his thigh, his hand so big that his whole hand almost completely wrapped around his thigh, “I don’t like the idea of being penetrated, I want to top whenever I’m READY.”

‘If I’m ever going to be ready.’

“You can bottom once and I can show you how it’s done” the alpha purrs as he leans in closer to the young man, Futakuchi frozen in fear, “I can make you moan and hit you in all the right spots…..I’ve been wanting to since the beginning of the school year.”

‘That explains it’ Futakuchi really not liking this at all, squirming in his hold and tried to break free, groaning in pain when the alpha’s grip on him became tighter.

Explaining why the teacher was always looking at him.

Always being sweet with him.

Always going easier on him.

Always giving him gifts.

Always giving him extra time on his homework…...it wasn’t because he was his favorite student. It wasn’t because he wanted to be best friends with him for the sake of being best friends, he was taking advantage of him in his lonely state of mind of only having one friend…...which was Daishou, who he loves but Futakuchi wished he had at least one or two more friends. Is using his knowledge of him liking alphas to his advantage.

He didn’t want to be his friend.

He wanted to use him.

He’s been preying on him this whole time that it makes Futakuchi want to vomit right on the spot. He’s a predator.

And Futakuchi knew he fell into his trap.

“So come on Kenji, lets take these off” reaching down and was about to unzip his pants, Futakuchi snapping to his senses and swung his bag at the older man, slamming it on his face. The alpha let out a shout in pain, the brunette taking advantage of the moment and sprinted towards the door, not giving a damn he was leaving his math book on his desk, he can always come back for that…...or better yet fill out a request form to get his ass out of this class, because there is no way in hell he’s coming back to this room after what just happened.

He feels hurt…….betrayed that he was being preyed on like this, knowing there wasn’t a friendship between the two. Just a sex toy, another notch in the belt.

Nothing more.

And he wouldn’t be surprised if he was view less than.

“You’re not going anywhere” his teacher growls at him, Kenji opening the door and was about to make it home free, when the older alpha was suddenly up behind him and slammed it before he had a chance to bolt. He then grabbed grabbed the back of Kenji’s hair and slammed his forehead on the door, the older alpha slamming his hand over Futakuchi’s mouth before he could shout out in pain, muffling his pain and cries for help, head pounding and vision going blurry for a few seconds that caused him to lose his balance, the alpha holding him up so he didn’t fall onto the floor.

“I’m going to make you feel so good” he purrs in his ear and gave it a nip, Futakuchi tearing up and gasped behind his hand, walking over to his desk towards the center front of the room and slammed him on the desk face forward, leaning his strong and built body over Futakuchi’s smaller and somewhat lanky body. He still kept his hand over Futakuchi’s mouth, the other hand slithering down Futakuchi’s pants and started to unzip his pants, his heart started to pound rapidly and try to shove the man off of him and shouted out him to get off of him. The older alpha easily holding him down and ripped the younger alphas pants and boxers down at the same time, Futakuchi desperately trying to get out of his hold, feeling like he was about to completely lose it when he heard the alpha unzip his pants, looking behind him as best as he could and looked from the corner of his eyes, knowing this was going to be fucking painful and agonizing from how big he was…….normally size would amaze most lovers.

It was scaring the shit out of him, wishing that this is just some fucking nightmare and that he was staying the night at Daishou’s home. He could wake up from this and wake up his cousin, just sit and talk to him and distract him from this all too real nightmare. Just go and play video games with each other, laugh and talk with each other like they love to do all the time, Daishou always knowing the right things to say and do.

‘Please help me!’

“Like what you see” the alpha giving a dark chuckle as he started to line himself up, Futakuchi starting to hyperventilate as he tried to crawl out of the alpha’s hold, screaming from behind the alpha’s hand, failing over and over to get his hand off of his mouth, to get this man off of him, to break free and just hold Daishou and Akinari for dear life.

Futakuchi shaking his head no, pleading him through his trapped mouth to stop it.

“It’s alright to feel a little nervous” he coos, licking neck and then licked and nipped his ear, tensing in his hold and gagged and was about to empty his stomach, “it’s always a little painful at first and will hurt more than it’s supposed to if you tense up like you’re doing right now, but you will be feeling amazing in no time.”

“No” Futakuchi cries out over and over again, kicking and screaming as loud as he could behind the hand, “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!”

“You will like it” the alpha then slamming himself into the young alpha.

“DAISHOU” Futakuchi screamed as he started to feel nothing but pain, wishing that he decided to skip out and tell his teacher he had important family matters like he thought about doing. Wishing he had met Daishou outside in front of the school, where they could have talked and laughed with each other, wishing that he was out there to watch and see how much Daishou will screw up and get Akinari worked up about driving the car, knowing how comical that would have been to watch the two blunt alphas nagging at each other back and forth, knowing Daishou has more guts out of all of them to snap back at their intimidating uncle.

Wishing to be anywhere with those two, except here.

Holding back his tears at the pure agony he’s feeling, the alpha started to pound in him harshly.

Not knowing what he was going to do with himself.

Staring at the door hoping for a miracle.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“H-He wouldn’t stop” Futakuchi trying so damn hard to not breakdown right now, tears pouring down his cheeks down on their own accord, body trembling and allowing Kuroo pulling him in for a hug and rubbed his back in soothing motion like he does with Tobio.

Knowing from the wide and petrified looks from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, that they weren’t going to hug him, at least not at the moment since they were in shock. The two of them looking like their still trying to process their little cousin was raped, raped so many years ago and that they didn’t know about it until now. Akinari already knew that he was raped, hell he and Daishou were the ones to find him and tore the pervert off of him, but have the details spilled out to him that led to his nephew’s rape was something he’s hearing for the first time, head bowed and clinging onto the young alpha’s hand for dear life as he tried so hard to not lose it.

“He then kept telling m-me that I need to enjoy myself” Futakuchi’s bottom lip trembling, glad that Kuroo is holding him, so that way he can just let himself be held and not look at any of them as it was making it slightly easier to keep talking, “that he wanted me to cum on m-my birthday, that I need to quit fighting it and let myself be ok by being fucked by a man who is older than my fucking dad!”

All their hearts breaking at how broken Futakuchi sounded, none of them daring to speak as they wanted him to get it out.

“I tried to fucking fight my way out as best as I could, but he was too strong for me to beat” Futakuchi sobbing in Kuroo’s shoulder and clenched onto the alpha’s jacket tightly, his scent actually somewhat relaxing and now understood why it helped Tobio when he would breakdown, “I was spared from him cumming in me when Akinari and Daishou came in to save what little dignity I had at the time! Akinari didn’t hold back on besting the shit out of him, Daishou was coming over to take care of me as best as he could.”

Iwaizumi looking at Akinari with shock as he was starting to lose it, this being extremely difficult to listen to like when Tobio told them about his rape with his ex, “you saw?”

Akinari nodding, still unable to get the image of a scared Futakuchi was his head being held against the desk, being violated brutally as his nephew looked like he was in so much pain, holding his free hand up to his son “y-yeah, and don’t even fucking dare ask me why I didn’t say anything Hajime…….only with his consent, and for the fact that his father was threatening me, Daishou and everyone else who knew to keep their mouths shut.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa bowing their heads even more, both feeling so much guilt they were all being immature and petty with each other. They were all so angry with each other that they all ignored being there for each other like they used to be all the time, ignoring and not being there for their own friend……..not for their own family. Both of them knowing that this explained why Futakuchi seemed to look more depressed than he normally looked, and why he just seemed to hate everyone and everything way more than he had before that traumatic event.

“Like he said, my father wanted to keep it quiet, not for it to come out of my lips…….this is the f-first time REALLY talking about it…….” Kuroo’s eye twitching in anger about that, pissed off that this guy was forced to bottle it up, “told me I should have been stronger to fight him off, and pretty much I-insinuating that i-it was my fault that it happened in the first place!”

The four older alphas doing all they can to not lose their shit at that statement.

“A-and that’s w-why I got sent to the boot camp multiple times…...because he wanted me to be strong and not weak….”

“So it wasn’t out of your own free will” Iwaizumi mutters as he rested his head on his cousin knee, still holding onto his baby cousin’s hand. Futakuchi being the youngest in the group, well Hisahito was on the days he was with them, but overall he viewed him as the baby of their group. And like Tobio who is the baby of the group out of the adults, it makes it a lot more sensitive and personal to him, he would get upset no matter whoit happened point blank period, but for the fact that he views them to still be ‘babies’ themselves……..it just royally pisses him of.

Oikawa fuming and lost in the emotions of guilt and rage, gritting his teeth and clenching the bed sheets below him so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“It wasn’t” Futakuchi sniffs, keeping his head buried in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, “I told him no at first, t-told him it would be a waste of his money, got hit a few times because of it.”

All of them tensing in reaction.

Kuroo ready to snap Jirou’s neck, hating how he thought that Jirou seemed like a nice and mild mannered man at the Christmas dinner the night before.

“Then I met an alpha at the camp” Futakuchi continues as Kuroo continues to sway the younger alpha in his hold, “and I met him the multiple times that I went. He and I hit it off almost immediately, exchanged numbers.”

“You two went out?”

Futakuchi shook his head…….not wanting to spill the reason why he kept rejecting the alpha when he was asked out a few times, that’s a whole other conversation he wanted to save, “I kept saying no.”

“Did you like him in that way” Kuroo asks.

He nodded his head, “kind of…...sort of, I didn’t long for him in that way and I basically talked to him when Daishou was too cooped up with all the work he had, I talked to him to pass the time while I went out and take pictures.”

They all nodded.

“And one day he wanted to come over to my home…….not too long after Hisahito passed during my second year” Futakuchi mumbles, Akinari, Oikawa and Iwaizumi still unable to get over it…..still hard to comprehend even years later, “and we talked and hung out, showed the personal journal of pictures I had when we were younger, you know, just passing the time until Daishou was able to hang out. He kept trying to ask me out over and over again, which just confused me why he kept asking after I just kept telling him no and that I was about send him out of my room if he didn’t shut up about it. He told me he would shut up about it for a while if I just kissed him, and well…...”

“You kissed him” Akinari giving a sad smile as Futakuchi nodded, “did you like it?”

Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kuroo all ears and curious, Kuroo especially.

“I figured why not, I had nothing better to do and I wanted to forget about my first kiss with…..him.”

They all nodded in understanding.

“The kiss was alright, not the feeling I was hoping for…...something more meaningful and something I can get lost in sort of thing” just keeping his head buried in Kuroo’s neck, needing to keep his eyes away so he can be able to force himself to speak about the horror he went through in a moment, “but he seemed into it and it kept me busy, wasn’t god awful so I just kept kissing him and the two of us kept making out with each other. He kept trying to pull my pants and shirt off for a bit, but I let him know right off the bat that I didn’t want to have sex. He stopped and kept kissing me, told me that I just had kissable lips and that he didn’t want to stop….sorry I’m getting carr-”

“You’re not” Oikawa spoke up, all of them jumping as he’s been silent almost this whole time, which is rare for him, but that’s how they know he’s trying to keep himself from cracking…..listen, process and control, the only person he doesn’t do that for is Tobio since he will purposely make himself look like a fool and overemotional to protect his omega, “you’ve been holding this in and you need to get it out, I tell Tobio the same thing. So get it out.”

All of them really glad that Oikawa was being mature about all of this.

Futakuchi nodding with a sigh, “he didn’t want to stop and I just went with the motions. We just both laid on my bed and on our sides, he just held my body right up against his and I started to get into it a bit and let him start feeling me up for a bit, next thing I know I’m on top of him and we really started to make out for a bit. I honestly don’t know how much kissing we did, but it had to have been long and the guy was wanting to fight to see who was going to be on top, which he wanted to…...but I don’t bottom.”

“Spoken like a true top alpha” Akinari giving a small chuckle and knew his husband had said something similar to him before…...but he didn’t care and let his husband be happy. But he wouldn’t be surprised and sadden about the thought, that his nephew didn’t want to even think about bottoming due to his bad experience…...or that event at least enforced his need to be on top.

“So he and I rolled around on the bed to see who was going to win and be the one on top while we made out” Futakuchi shrugging, “kind of fun since I always knocked him off of me with no problem, it took him too damn long to push me off of him.”

“Good job” Iwaizumi giving a small chuckle and gave his hand a small squeeze, continuing to lay his forehead on his cousin’s knee, never understanding the hate that two alphas being together and two omegas being together. Seemed like his cousin was having fun like any other teenager was, even if it might not have lasted long.

Which he had a sinking feeling it was cut short.

“Which it seemed like we made too much noise” Futakuchi tensing up again and clenched onto the comforting raven haired alpha, “because my dad was just minding his own business when he came home, never really enters my room unless he needs something and the maids have left. He heard the ‘racket’ we were making, he heard us laughing and I guess…...moaning a bit since I know the guy and I did a bit of that, and the face he made when he entered my room without knocking; I knew I was fucked.”

“Wh-”

“Because if there is one thing that I know” Akinari speaking up and interrupting Kuroo, growling a bit since he wasn’t a big fan of Jirou even before Futakuchi was even conceived, trying to play nice with the stubborn alpha…...but he was still stuck in his hatred and never treated him and his husband the best, “he fucking hates same sex relationships of any kind.”

And he caught Kenji.

Kuroo’s eyes widening and looked at Iwaizumi for conformation as he held Futakuchi closer to him, “really?”

Futakuchi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa nodding their head yes.

Kuroo clenching onto the young brunette tighter, ‘oh shit.’

“He saw me on top of him sticking my tongue down his throat, the scent or arousal was in the air…….I know that it wouldn’t have changed much, but I think the main reason he didn’t attack me when the guy was there, was the fact that we still had our clothes on. He told the guy to get out of there with the most pissed off expression I’ve ever seen in my life, he told the guy to leave and that was the last I’ve ever saw him, and I know my father gave him a threat of some sort as he started to walk out, some hush money to keep his mouth shut about the fact he and I made out…...two alphas making out” taking a deep breath as he knew he was about to reach the torture that made him even more desperate to end this madness…….always being the one besides his father and Seiji to know just how bad Tooru is.

How much that school of Tooru’s needs to be looked into, if he knew where the fuck it was he would have already done so. 

“After the guy left is when my father really beat the shit out of me” clenching his eyes shut as more tears starting to form.

‘I’m really about to talk about it.’

All of the alphas giving dark looks.

“After beating me for god knows how long, he blindfolded and tied my hands behind my back me since he knew where we were about to go” Futakuchi taking a shaky breath, “dragging me into his van and tossed me in the back, I don’t know how long of a drive, my father only told me that I can only talk unless spoken to, and then refused to speak to me the whole drive. He turned the music on loudly and made sure every window was covered to be on the safe side……so I have no idea what location I was in and how long the drive was. You guys were told I left a little early for boot camp.”

They all nodded, Kuroo swaying as he started to tremble in his hold. Akinari gulping, Iwaizumi upper lip twitching and Oikawa looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Intensely staring at the alpha shake in fear, wondering what Jirou and his father did to him. He knew he wasn’t good to the younger alpha, he’s been listening and processing this whole time, facing the fact that he’s……..well he feels like a piece of shit.

Like trash.

“Then we arrived at the school…..”

 

-Flashback-

 

“TOORU!”

The brunette knew that annoying smell was familiar, only main reason he didn’t exactly pinpoint who it was was for the distressed scent mixed in with. He had a clipboard in his hands, talking to one of his workers at the front desk computer when Jirou decided to ruin the actual pretty nice day he was having, rolling his eyes and wondering what the hell he did this time that warrant him to be bitched at by Jirou. Or Seiji using Jirou to get his message across that he was misbehaving, since Tooru never takes his threats seriously behind a text or phone call. He didn’t take the threats seriously much to begin with, but he was actually minding his own business this time, so this is very inconvenient and very aggravating.

Tooru snapping his head behind him as Jirou was let in due to a fingerprint scan, since this place was sealed off completely from outsiders, not bothering to hide his annoyance, “WHAT?!”

“I have a very big problem right now that I need your help with” Jirou growls as he yanked a beaten and blindfolded Futakuchi from behind him by his hair, tossing him in front of him like he weighed nothing, Tooru now knowing where the distressed scent was coming from. Just from the young alpha’s body language, he can tell he was scared shitless, even if he didn’t have his gifted nose, he could tell as clear as day by how frightened Futakuchi is.

Seeing Futakuchi tense up at his father’s angry voice.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow at the raven haired alpha, “what did your son do this time that would warrant you beat and drive all this way, interrupt me during my conversation with my employee” pointing to a beta male at the front desk, “we were actually talking about something important thank you very much” giving the older alpha a dangerous glare, “so this better be good.”

Tooru not the biggest fan of this alpha.

And he knew that Jirou wasn’t a fan of him either.

“I need you to treat him.”

“W-Wait wha-” his father cutting him off as he kicked him in the side, letting out a shout in and fell on his side, curling himself in a ball.

“I said unless Tooru and I ask you something” Jirou snapped, “then keep your alpha loving trap shut!”

Tooru raised an eyebrow at the scared alpha on the floor, then at Jirou with a smirk as he’s hoping what he heard is true…...that would mean he’s been right about his suspicions for the past few years, “alpha loving trap?”

“I caught him sitting on top of an alpha with his tongue down his throat” Jirou snarled as the scared alpha curled up even more, looking absolutely livid, getting even more pissed off when he saw Tooru smirking at him, “what the fuck is your problem?! He was with an alpha, that’s fucking unnatural and not ok at all!”

‘I should treat myself for knowing all this time.’

“You’re throwing a fucking hissy fit about him kissing an alpha” quirking an eyebrow at him and marked something on his sheet on his clipboard.

“I have every right to throw a hissy fit and I fucking blame Akinari!”

Tooru’s eye twitched at that, not exactly fond of Jirou shit talking someone he still got along with, remembering how close he used to be with the younger alpha, “why blame him?”

“His influence, just rubbing his alpha loving urges onto my son!”

“You can’t blame him for that genius” Tooru sighs, “my brat, Suguru, Hajime used to all hang out with him a lot, and all three of them are ‘omega sexual’ so to speak.”

“But Suguru decided to fuck his cousin!”

“A cousin who was an omega, which by the way isn’t alive anymore because he decided to listen to Seiji and I” not knowing whether he should feel bad about it or not, thought he was a nice kid, but his and Daishou’s relationship would cause so much media attention and scandals, and for the fact the omega got in the way of his plan for Daishou in the future.

“What do you mean by ‘listened’ to you and Seiji” Jirou narrowed his eyes at the younger alpha.

“None of your fucking business” Tooru sang with a smile, loving how irritated the raven haired alpha seemed, “and back to my point, Akinari is not to be blamed, blame science or the fucking brain or something, or take it up with the man upstairs himself and see what he has to say…...if you believe in him at least, because I don’t know what to tell you here other than Kenji is just different.”

Jirou didn’t look pleased with that answer.

“He’s your genes mixed in with his, so it might be you” Tooru grinning when Jirou looked like he was going to jump him, “so take it up with the man upstairs or your fucking genetics, or the brain chemicals, whatever makes it easier on yourself.”

Futakuchi really wanting to cry even more.

“Just treat him you psychotic man!”

“You do realize the more you raise your voice at me, the more I don’t want to treat him….” Tooru looking at him through half lidded eyes with a manic grin, “you know I don’t have an issue with doing so, but I don’t like to be disrespected like this in my own domain.”

“You fucking wouldn’t” Jirou snarls as he crosses his hands in front of his chest.

“You should know me well enough to know that I fucking do what I want” Tooru setting the clipboard on the counter by the beta employee at the desk, jutting his and setting his hands on his hips as he wore an arrogant smile, “and this is my building that I own thank you very much, so please go ahead and keep pissing me off. But it ain’t going to get you nowhere.”

“You should learn to respect those older than you” Jirou raising an eyebrow, “your father taught you that?”

Tooru’s eye twitching, knowing he was taught many things by the pedophile, things that stripped everything innocent about him. But he forced his smile to stay on his face as he stared at the raven haired alpha.

“Many many things, but respect ain’t one of them” Tooru waving his hands lazily, “and I don’t respect people I don’t care all that much for, so you either need to stop trying to piss me off and hand me the money and tell me what you want done” looking at Futakuchi as he started to tremble on the ground, Tooru knowing that kids is smart to be afraid of what was going to be happening, “or you need to shut the fuck up and get off my property. Which one is it, one or the other, no in between.”

Jirou growls and knew the brunette is being serious, “fine.”

Tooru giving a wicked grin as Jirou pulled out a big wad of cash, the money looking delicious. He handed the money to Tooru, the alpha quickly counting the money and gave it a sniff, loving that smell of fresh money straight out of the bank, placing a small and quick kiss on it as he stuffed it inside of his jacket.

“Amount good enough?”

“More than enough” Tooru chuckling as he squatted in front of the young alpha on the floor, taking the blindfold off of him, Futakuchi wincing in pain at the sudden light that hit his eyes, giving a whine at the intrusion. He blinked a few times to get a clearer and saw how close Tooru was to him now, scared of what the alpha was going to do to him, not liking the sound of these treatments. Not liking the fact that his father is putting him in the hands of a crazy person, who he knew was more than likely going to hurt him. Didn’t like the fact that he knew without even seeing, that his father is paying him to hurt him.

All because he kissed an alpha.

“Hello my Kenji” Tooru smiles as he caressed his bruised cheek, Futakuchi trying to will himself to not cry again, hating this very creepy smile he was being given that was making him extremely uncomfortable, “now I know we have gotten along so far in life, and note that I don’t hate you” Tooru wiping a tear away that rolled down his cheek and lightly patted his cheek, “but you’re father is paying, and it’s my job to do what a paying customer is requesting.”

Futakuchi starting to hyperventilate, looking behind at the big metal door behind Tooru with fear. Fearing the unknown.

“You’re father is just worried and wants you to be with an omega, so don’t worry, it’s not personal” Tooru grabbing the back of his shirt and dragged Futakuchi behind him, his father walking next to Tooru. He pressed his thumb on the scanner, a few beeping noises going off before Tooru pressed a few buttons on a key pad, pulling onto the latch and pushed the doors wide open, a plethora of scents hitting the three of them at once that it almost made Futakuchi and Jirou vomit. Tooru had gotten used to it, had to due to his gifted nose, smiling widely as a whole bunch of omegas and betas all freeze and stare at Tooru with fear…..which just made the alpha smile even wider. He then pointed to a blood red haired omega who was a little over a month pregnant, guiding a red haired alpha child into his room, the omega jumping a bit in reaction. The red head looking nervous, but nodded and walked over to the brunette when he beckoned him to come over to him.

Having a task or two in mind for him.

“It’s just business.”

 

-

 

“Alright boys” Tooru chirped as he rolled up his sleeves, holding up his hand to a random beta worker, smiling down at the big barrel filled to the very top with freezing water, “lets get this shit started. Bring him forward.”

Two big alphas shove Futakuchi in the isolated room, the brunette having his hand behind his back held in handcuffs and mouth gagged. Black eye, swollen cheek, busted lip and multiple bruises and cuts on his body, looking at see what his father and Tooru have in mind for him today. He knew he’s been here for a while now, but honestly didn’t know exactly how LONG. Could be a few days…...a week, a few weeks…...he didn’t fucking know. The only people in this place that had a calendar and phones of any kind was Tooru, and his workers…….well the workers were able to look at the calendars to keep up with events scheduled throughout the facility, and look at the clocks that hung on the walls every corner you looked and rooms, Futakuchi learning that besides Tooru, no one was allowed to bring in their phones, wasn’t going to risk someone ‘spying’ and will put you through multiple metal detectors and pat downs for any kind of phones or electronics. Only people at the desk could really mess with technology besides Tooru himself, but even then there was no access to the internet, and the computer was only used for documents and…….from what he understood transaction and the amount of ‘patients’ that stayed in here, and all information about each patient. Would call out things on the intercoms, and was pretty much had a whole bunch of information locked away, and was guarded by multiple passwords for everything that only Tooru and the beta man at the front desk…..learning that he’s Tooru’s ‘second in command’ since he has access to all of this information, and Tooru only wants someone he trusts and devoted to him to handle all of this.

From what Futakuchi has heard from a few workers, that man is extremely devoted and will do whatever Tooru asks of him. Which the he didn’t understand who would want to follow that alpha

There was a head omega, who had almost all of the same privileges as workers here…...almost. And from what he understands it’s the red head walking around here…..he looks young, but he talks so maturely from the few words the omega has spoken. He’s the only person that doesn’t seem to be enjoying himself when he’s being tortured by the psychotic Tooru, and the alpha’s helpers…..workers, and while most of them don’t laugh at his misery, they obey Tooru without question.

Listening is the only way for him to pass time and distract himself from the pain flowing throughout his body…...so he’s learned a bit. He knows he’s not even close to knowing everything, but he feels like he’s got a good quick gist of one piece of information;

Tooru is the boss, and he is feared.

“So my Kenji” Tooru chirps as Futakuchi was shoved right in front of the bucket, the younger alpha looking down and was confused…...wondering what hell he was going to be put through next, “do you have any idea of what we will be doing for today?”

Futakuchi gulps and looks back up at the grinning alpha, noticing his father was not too far behind him next to the red haired omega, licking his chapped lips, “I-uh…..I don’t know exactly what we’re doing.”

Tooru’s smile grows wider, “as you know, you’re father is very upset that you’re not being very cooperative right now.”

Futakuchi about to bow his head when one of the alpha’s behind him yanked on his hair, forcing his head up to keep eye contact with their boss, the young alpha yelping in reaction.

“I demand eye contact” Tooru smirks as he saw the sixteen year old looking up at him in fear, patting the top of his head and continues to stare at the scared teenager with glee, “but I need you to realize that I’m going in a little more harsh on you is because your dad is not satisfied with how you’re acting right now. You’re still holding onto those impure thoughts that he wants gone, out of your mind, BOOM” Jirou rolling his eyes at the brunette, “gone from existence!”

“M-May I be a-able t-to speak” having it drilled in his brain to speak unless spoken to, and that unless you want to be beaten more, then follow those rules and then you should be fine.

“Good manners Kenji” Tooru smiles, “you may.”

“I-I-uh…..” having a hard time trying to keep his eyes locked on the alpha in font of him, “h-how will you b-be able to g-get the impure thoughts out o-of m-my head?”

“Well here’s the thing” Tooru says as he brushed some of his wavy locks out of his face, “that’s what your father and I are trying to figure out. But here lies the problem, you’re not opening yourself up to the methods.”

Futakuchi slightly cringing.

“You keep fighting it off and we need you to have an open mind and submit yourself to the idea” Tooru explains, “the only way you can go through less punishments is if you keep yourself open. Because your father and I have a special treatment in mind, and for that one we need you to be open to change, otherwise we feel like it won’t work. You’re father has been gathering up all of these thoughts and ideas with my input, and as far fetched and stupid it might seem to you, it seems reasonable enough to Jirou and I to get the results he wants. He’s paying me to help you, so it’s not just him coming up with these methods and reasonings here my Kenji, we want results and we trying to make it as easy as we possibly can on you. I know you’ve been fighting these thoughts for so long” smirk growing as Futakuchi’s eyes widen a bit, “so I’m going to have to do a little more harsh to beat it out of you, and I’ve been going a lot more harsher on you also because your fighting. You’re fighting it since it’s been in your head for years, so there is your problem. Normally I don’t talk to people like this to give them the opportunity to realize what they need to do to take the pain away, normally I just keep on beating and torturing them until they just fucking give up on life if they’re that fucking stupid and stubborn to not let go, and I know you can be just as stubborn as your pain in the ass father” pointing his thumb to the raven haired alpha with a smirk.

“Watch your mouth” Jirou growls. 

“Watch your tone unless you want me to stop, keep the money and toss you and your son out without finishing” Tooru looking over at him as his smirk grew bigger, the red haired omega next to the two of them raised an eyebrow at the two of them, rubbing his stomach and sighed as Tooru gives a shit eating grin as Jirou had nothing to say to him, turning back to Futakuchi, “that’s what I thought.”

Futakuchi seriously hating that shit eating grin he’s wearing as he was forced to keep eye contact with the madman.

“So I’m throwing you a bit of a bone here…..sort of” Tooru giving a small shrug, “because no matter what we’re doing this treatment today. I’m just letting you know that if you give in and open your mind up to say ‘yes, yes I will try and get rid of the impure thoughts’ then this will be very quick and your time here will be cut shorter. As simple as that.”

Futakuchi could only think that this is fucking ridiculous, how they think they can just beat the thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t comprehend his father’s hatred and reasonings for this…...was he really that disgusting to his father?

Was he really that sick in the head to make him want to be with alphas?

Is there something wrong with him and he just doesn’t realize it?

Everyone in this place seemed to think so with how much he’s been beaten in here, being shown little to no mercy. His body aches. His head is pounding. He’s physically and mentally starting to get worn down, at this point just trying to comprehend if wanting to suck alphas is ok to begin with.

He’s starting to think something is wrong with him…...but if something is wrong with him, then something would have to be wrong with Akinari.

And he doesn’t think there is anything wrong with him.

Or was Akinari just unsaveable, and he just happened to slip through the cracks?

‘Is there something wrong with loving other alphas?’

Unless your an omega or beta…….then apparently so.

“So here’s what I’m going to do” Tooru says, “I’m going to have my two men” pointing to the two alpha’s right behind Futakuchi, “hold you down while I hold you’re head down into the water.”

Futakuchi’s eyes widening, trembling on the spot.

“And I’m going to be holding your head down regardless of whether you start to struggle or not…...so you better hold your breath as best as you can young man” Tooru giving a dark chuckle at Futakuchi’s fear, “we will start off for one minute and then a thirty second break were you tell me that you’re open to getting rid of the impure thoughts, two minutes then a thirty second break where you tell me the same thing, three minutes then a thirty second break where you repeat the same thing, and then four minutes then you will have to tell me that you’re open to change again….and then we will be done for the day…..as long as you can keep yourself afloat” Tooru winking at him and giggles, the red haired omega and Futakuchi both panicking.

Futakuchi thinking this might be his final moments…...letting tears roll down his cheeks at the thought. Really starting to freak out that he won’t see Daishou and Akinari ever again.

‘Fuck.’

“I would have just done up to two minutes” Tooru says as he adjusts his sleeves again, making sure that they are above his elbows and snapped his fingers, the two alphas behind Futakuchi both got a vice grip of his arms and shoulders, Futakuchi gasping as it came out of nowhere staring at the water as he was stopped as the tip of his nose touched his water, “because…...well you know that seems ‘reasonable’ enough, but treatments aren’t about being ‘reasonable’, it’s about getting results…..so I added a third minute to that. And then I added four minutes because you haven’t been completely cooperative.”

Futakuchi tried so hard to keep himself from hyperventilating, tensing up and letting out a small whimper when Tooru grabbed the back of his head, really thinking he was about to die. Tears poured down his cheeks, really thinking that this is it. He didn’t know how he was going to make it, he didn’t know how he was going to be holding his breath that long.

‘Oh don’t be such a big baby’ he heard Daishou’s voice in his head teased, Futakuchi’s eyes widening at the thought of his cousin, picturing that same heart warming smile, ‘you can win this…….come home, I will be waiting for you.’

Making Futakuchi cry even harder, not going to let Daishou lose someone else so suddenly. He sniffed and took a deep breath, not wanting to do that to him…...he’s not going to leave him.

Not without a fight.

‘I’m coming home.’

“Like I said before, it’s nothing personal” Tooru says as he uses his other hand to hold his phone, starting a timer, “it’s just business.”

Futakuchi taking that as a cue and took a deep breath, Tooru giving a manic grin and shoved his head in the water. He pushed his head down and held it there, tightening his grip on Futakuchi’s head, really thrilled to see how the young alpha will pull this off. All the other people he’s done this to could barely make it past two minutes, but then again Tooru knew that they had almost given up on life and sometimes keep them alive, not all the time, but sometimes depending on if he wants to continue to play with them a bit for disobeying him.

So the question is…...does he have the will, does he want to live?

Does he have someone to live for?

The first minute went by without so much of a flinch with Futakuchi, yanking his hair and pulled his head out of the water. Futakuchi snapped his eyes open and gave out a few deep breaths, wishing he could brushed his damp hair out of his face, wincing when Tooru pulled his head back a bit so they both make eye contact.

“Say it.”

Futakuchi gulps, remembering that he has no power in this situation right now and the only way to make this easier on himself and not add more punishments, he needed to work with this madman…….though it still didn’t stop him from him feeling sick to his stomach, “I-I’m open to g-getting rid of my i-impure thoughts.”

Tooru’s manic smile growing wider, “good job, now thirty seconds is almost up, you better take in as much air as possible.”

‘You better come home you asshole’ he could hear Daishou chuckle, seeing him smile at him still, ‘I will be here waiting here underachiever.’

Futakuchi taking in another deep breath, Tooru shoving his head in the water, the two alpha’s grips on him tightening that it made the young alpha wince in pain. Futakuchi staring into the dark and empty abyss, freezing his ass off due to the cold water, completely entranced with his hair floating in the water, trying to distract himself as much as he can as he knows that he can have a panic attack. He can’t lose himself in this madness, he can’t bring himself to give up, not with Daishou and Akinari at home…..he was going to fight as hard as he could for the two of them.

He has no choice but to.

His need to breath starting to hit him as soon as Tooru yanked his head out from the water, the older alpha noticing the younger breaths a little deeper from the previous round. Futakuchi gulping and freaking out a little internally, knowing that the next round was going to be a lot more unpleasant than these first two. Making him extremely worried for the fourth round.

“Say it.”

“I-I’m o-ope-en to getting r-rid of m-y impure t-thoughts.”

‘Please don’t leave me’ hearing Daishou whimper, remembering his cousin holding onto him tightly in his room, a couple of days after the funeral, a couple of days of him getting ignored and shut down by almost everyone around him, ‘you’re the only friend I h-have left!’

More tears pouring down his cheeks, ‘I won’t leave you without a fight.’

“Good job” Tooru coos as he tightens his grip on the back of Futakuchi’s hair, letting out a small whine in pain, “three, tw-”

Futakuchi taking in another deep breath, puffing his cheeks as Tooru slams his head in the water again, this time with more force then he had the other times. Futakuchi glaring into the water as he had to catch himself, knowing Tooru did that on purpose to get him to give him a harder time, knowing the alpha was going to purposely try to make him fuck up and inhale from the impact. He internally growled at the thought, not all that surprised as he knows that alpha will willingly fuck you over, unless you are some sort of use to him, then better be prepared for a world full of pain. Now that he’s thinking about it, he’s never met one person that he wouldn’t fuck over…..maybe Daishou? His cousin is the only person he could think of that Tooru possibly might not fuck up, just because he’s seen Tooru treat him like a real human being and not SEEM like he’s using him or buttering him, which he knows the twisted alpha loved to do to people and especially to all the fangirls he has. The ones who don’t know what kind of person he really is, just obsessed with him because he extremely attractive and presents himself to the world as the nicest human being alive.

When all in reality he is the wolf in sheeps clothing.

Then it started to get a little suffocating for him, really wanting to breath. He doesn’t know how much time left he has on the clock left for this three minutes, but he was having a hard time distracting himself. He tried to count in his head, try to make out what the muffled talking, knowing one of them was Tooru…...was the other one the omega? The omega didn’t talk much, but he had such a distinctive voice and that was oddly pleasant to listen to, but what were they saying to each other?

It was starting to get harder to breath.

He had to really start to work at holding his breath, only making it hard to do so when his throat is pleading for air. He couldn’t stand it, his body starting to jerk in reaction and was only met with harder grips and holding him down, making him a little more desperate to break free.

He could swear he could hear Tooru laughing…...was he?

Tooru ripped he head up from the water, and he was, Tooru was cackling as he was gasping for air. Giving out a few coughs, looking over to his father and the omega behind the psychotic alpha. His father was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his facial expression overall was pretty fucking unreadable…...and that is something that Futakuchi wasn’t used to. He can normally read his father very well most days, so this expression that he’s making he’s never seen him wear before…...was he angry…...was he sad? Desperately wanting to know what is going on inside his father’s mind at the moment, needing to know just how proud his father is of himself of putting him through this hell.

The red haired omega staring at him with worry, bright dark green eyes staring at him with such intensity that it was almost as strong as Tooru’s intensity…...and that’s something that doesn’t happen ever. One hand over his mouth and the other placed on his slightly swollen stomach. His expression clear as day; he was not liking this.

‘At least someone on this god forsaken place doesn’t.’

“OH HO” Tooru having to take a deep breath, “getting a little antsy there towards the end weren’t we!”

Futakuchi continuing to take deep breaths, knowing he wasn’t going to have enough time to recover from this.

“Oh this next round is going to be interesting” smiling widening at the younger man and squeezed Futakuchi’s hair and sang, “say it!”

“I’m o-open to g-g-getting r-rid of m-my” Futakuchi letting out a couple of coughs, “m-my impure thoughts.”

“Okie dokie, lets get this fourth round started” Tooru cheers, not giving Futakuchi much of a warning and slammed his head the water, the young alpha not being able to take as deep of a breath as he normally did the past three times before. He heard a gasping coming from the omega when he was shoved in the water, cold water slamming in his face, puffing out his cheeks as much as he could, trying to keep himself from struggling as much as he could at this point. He knew he already was from when he was doing his three minutes, but the fact that Tooru didn’t bother to give him much of a warning has left him less breath than he had from the other times, and the fact that he’s still worn out from the other times just makes matters worse. He was already starting to struggle, his heart racing, mouth wanting to take in the air, but would get water if he were too. 

Than he knows he’s royally fucked.

‘You better not’ hearing Daishou again, he voice being something he desperately needed to hear, ‘better not give up you dickhead.’

Futakuchi desperately trying to listen to his cousin scolding him, knowing how intimidating he can be when he wants to be, even when he isn’t here. He doesn’t want to leave him. Not him, Akinari, not even Iwaizumi…...not even that piece of trash; heart aching at the thought of the alpha that he thinks of as an asshole.

An asshole that he couldn’t help but have feelings for.

‘I’m trying not to’ Futakuchi thinking, his throat aching, getting some black spots in his vision, his arms and whole body thrashing but unable to make as much movement as he wants, as the two alphas still got their vice grips on him. The more he couldn’t move, the more suffocated he got, and the more suffocated he got the more desperate he became to just BREATH. When he couldn’t breath, he wanted to move more, and the cycle repeats. He just wants to fucking breath, now regretting on how much he takes for granted in life to be able to breath in and out with no problem.

‘Don’t you fucking quit on me!’

‘I’m not’ he screamed at his cousin, wandering just what the fuck is wrong with him, he’s yelling back at the voice of his cousin in his head, ‘oh god I’m already losing it.’

Tooru looking down and gripping onto Futakuchi’s hair tighter, smirking as he was impressed at how much of a champ the alpha was taking this right now. He was struggling that is for sure, body thrashing as much as it could in his and his men’s hold, but at this rate the alpha just MIGHT make it without opening his mouth…..or at least temporarily pass out. But that wouldn’t be as interesting to watch and he wanted to try something, biting his bottom lip as his lips twitched up a bit at the squirming alpha, motioning for Manabu to come up to him.

The omega gave the older man a questioning look as he stood next to the him, Tooru handing him his phone, “don’t fucking try anything.”

Manabu nodded his head furiously, feeling very uncomfortable as he could feel Jirou’s eyes on him.

Tooru smirking as he knew Manabu was comfortable around Jirou, turning his attention back to the young alpha, seeing him starting to struggle even more. He then used his free had and moved it to the nape of Futakuchi’s neck, knowing that’s a sensitive spot on him, which it’s a sensitive spot for a lot of people. He grinned wider and pushed down on the sensitive spot hard, watching with excitement when Futakuchi really started to thrash around, seeing his own men have a hard time keeping him in place. Tooru pressing down harder on the sensitive spot, laughing when Futakuchi started to become desperate.

Jirou just standing there, watching this alpha purposely fuck with his child.

Manabu trying so hard to not reach for Futakuchi and pull him out of the water.

Tooru pushing Futakuchi’s head deeper in the water, looking over to Manabu with a smirk, seeing the omega shaking on the spot. Seeing him want to help out the poor teenager, his motherly instincts are kicking in. He the lowered his head to the point where his own face was nearly touching the barrel, water splashing on his face as the young alpha still struggled underwater, smelling nothing but fear and panic coming from the teenager.

Futakuchi unable to keep his mouth closed anymore, not after Tooru poked at his sensitive spot that took him way off guard. Water filled up his lungs and started to choke, desperately trying to brake free form the hold of the three strong alphas holding him down. Everything started to become darker, everything too painful. Getting so fucking tired of fighting, his body not being able to take it, seeing flashes of Akinari, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Daizo all smiling and laughing at each other when they were all little…….the last person he saw was none other than Daishou, seeing him smiling ear to ear…..the same heart warming smile that he gave the day before Hisahito’s death. The smile he gave him nearly gave him around a month after the omega’s death, taking Daishou out to do gymnastics in a closed off gym to make him happy and move around again.

His breathing halting and his body stopped trying to break free from the alphas, his limbs going limp.

Everything was dark…….nothing but pure darkness…….Futakuchi now standing in an unfamiliar empty dark cave, taking a few steps on the watery ground…...eyes widening a bit when it looked like he was walking on water. He then noticed his body wasn’t aching like it had been, lifting up the hospital gown that he was forced to wear at the school, not seeing anymore cuts and bruises on his body. Pain and mark free.

Wondering if he was dead.

‘Futakuchi.’

The alpha’s eyes widening at the voice, starting to cry up, snapping his head and saw the blond omega that was left the family just a couple months before all of this nightmare. His blond, nearly white, hair not soaked in blood, looking nice and well kept like he had always had it. His icy blue eyes shinning in the darkness, beaming full of life, missing those lively eyes that was nothing but genuine. They were very beautiful, and remembers Daishou always loving his eyes and couldn’t stop talking about them and complimenting them to the omega every time they were together, so bright compared to them being so dull and lifeless the last time he saw him. He was wearing his favorite blue dress, always looking good on him, the omega giving him the sweetest smile he had ever saw; making Futakuchi lose his composure and ball his eyes out.

Missing this sweet omega.

He was too much of a good person to go out that way.

Wanting to know why.

He was about to take a step closer to him when the omega held his hand up to stop him, the omega continuing to smile, even though it looked a lot more like a sad smile when Futakuchi took more time to study his face. He gave the omega a confused expression, about to open his mouth to speak when the omega placed a finger to his lips and shook his head no, confusing the alpha even further.

‘It’s not your time cousin.’

Futakuchi’s crying even harder, unable to keep his eyes off of his deceased younger cousin.

‘Don’t cross the line in front of you’ the omega then pointing to the white line a few inches in front of him, ‘it’s not your time..…...don’t give up like I did.’

Futakuchi dropped to his knees as he felt the emotions of that day hit him with full force, looking up as he just sobbed, missing his little cousin so much and still hasn’t been able to fully comprehend the thought that this sweet omega is gone. He gave a small jump when the omega was suddenly in front of the line on the other side of the white line, so badly wanting to reach out and to be able to hug him, and would have done so if the omega didn’t hold his hand up to stop him.

‘Please underachiever’ Hisahito’s smile starting to fade and let tears roll down his cheeks, Futakuchi crying even more, as he used to call him that a lot when he was hanging out with him and Daishou, ‘I love you, Daishou, Iwa and Papa so much, I love Oikawa and Daizo so much too’ the omega letting more tears roll down his cheeks, ‘I need you to stay with them…...please for me…..’ his smile completely fading and just started to ball his beautiful eyes out, ‘please don’t kill yourself like I know you planned to not too long after you were raped, please end this madness. Please watch over them…..’ forcing a smile, ‘…….they need you. You need them. You all need each other. So please…...’ Hisahito pleads, ‘don’t cross the line and fight, fight like I know you can, please help watch over and take care of Suguru for me.’

Futakuchi stared wide eyed at the omega, not knowing if he should listen and go ahead and cross that line.

But he didn’t need Daishou to lose another person.

‘Fight Futakuchi.’

Futakuchi felt like he was getting punched in the gut, the pain that he had been subjected to since entering this school hitting him all at once, snapping his open and coughed out water that was trapped in his lungs. He couldn’t stop coughing and let the tears of the physical pain of his torture, and the emotional and brief ‘reunion’ with Hisahito, rolling on his side and sat himself on all fours slowly, throwing up in the midst of coughing out the water.

So much emotions going through his brain……...really wondering if he actually died there for a moment, or if it was just a hallucination. Dead or not, that was still a lot to take in, all this pain that he’s fighting through…….so much fucking pain.

Crying harder.

“Shhh” Manabu says as he slowly rubs his back soothingly, he being the one to resuscitate the alpha as he couldn’t stand the thought of just letting him there. Tooru didn’t hold him back as soon as they took him his head out of the barrel, Futakuchi being in there for twenty seconds before they even bothered taking his head out, Tooru so adamant on waiting until the timer goes off, “it’s ok sweetheart, I got you back and I’m here with you.”

Futakuchi looked at him with wide eyes, “y-you?”

Manabu nodded and engulfed the younger man in his hold, Futakuchi clenching onto him tightly, this omega being the only person he could count on right now. He didn’t know him at all, but he’s shown to be genuinely disgusted by all the treatments they’ve been putting him in, and just for the fact that he’s an omega, scared to even hug an alpha…..even if it was just a nice friendly hug, he was afraid he was going to be attacked for that.

Manabu swayed the scared and crying alpha, humming him to sleep like he had done to his other children. Like he had done to Semi for years until he was given to his alpha…...missing that kid. He knew he hurt Semi was too fucking much, he knew he didn’t deserve to see the omega again…….but he hoped to. Futakuchi reminded him so much of Semi no too long after he was taking to his alpha; beaten and scared.

“You’ll safe for now, you passed and are done for today” he says in a soft tone, not giving a damn if his dress is getting wet, “you’re done for today.”

Futakuchi burying his head in the crook of his neck, nodding when the omega spoke to him. Really needing this. Really needing this comfort and soothing words…...even from a complete stranger.

Tooru looking at them with a smirk, then looking over at Jirou, “I told you he would cling to an omega for comfort.”

Knowing Manabu would come in handy.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

All of them are staring at the young alpha with wide eyes, all trying to comprehend what the fuck he went through. The fear in his eyes no one can fake, those tears are real. All of them soaking in the fact that Futakuchi literally almost died.

And none of them knew it.

Oikawa about to fucking explode about what his father did to Futakuchi, knowing his dad wasn’t right in the head…...but he didn’t think he was going to do his sick and twisted shit on a child that he’s known since the child was two years old. He’s watched over Futakuchi, hung out with him, talked to him, and played with him in their toddler years. The fact that his father was so fucking gleeful torturing someone he’s known for so long, and be happy about it…..Oikawa couldn’t comprehend it.

Akinari was doing everything in his power to not scream at the top of his lungs. His nephew was tortured…….tortured because he liked alphas. He wanted to be the fucking shit out of Jirou, he didn’t give a damn if he looked back and it ended up on the front pages of the fucking magazines everywhere, there was going to be hell to pay. There was going to be hell to pay the next time he sees Tooru, knowing the alpha had a hard life and a difficult and horrific childhood, he knew he and Tooru weren’t as close to each other as they used to be for reasons he didn’t want to dwell on at the moment, but the fact that he did that to his nephew requires him to go over and beat his ass with every fiber of his being. He just couldn’t believe Tooru would allow himself to do that, to just let himself be swayed by money…...he guesses a lot more things have changed in Tooru than he thought.

Akinari engulfed Futakuchi, and since Kuroo was still holding onto the alpha, engulfing the raven haired alpha as well. Akinari horrified that his own nephew had to go through that…...just because he like alphas. Wondering to himself on why some people viewed it as unnatural…...what was so unnatural about loving someone? Akinari on the brink of his tears, trying to keep himself together like Oikawa. While Oikawa wasn’t getting emotional, he could tell by the intensity in the brunette’s eyes that he’s livid. Iwaizumi kept his head bowed on still had his forehead on his knees, knowing his cousin’s torture and the mention of Hisahito is slowly putting him in MOOD, a mood where it’s best to let him sit there to calm himself down so he doesn’t lash out at anybody; but he still made sure to keep holding his little cousin’s hand…….to let him know he’s here, and he’s not going to let him go through that again.

“That’s not the worst of it….at least to me.”

All of them tensing up, Kuroo and Akinari holding onto him tighter. Oikawa and Iwaizumi about to lose their fucking minds.

“Please talk to us about it” Oikawa says as calmly as he could, “please.”

Futakuchi knowing that he needed to get every detail out, no matter how painful.

He nodded, “it took place around a week after nearly drowning.”

 

-Flashback-

 

Tobio curled himself in a ball on the floor, staring at the TV with a blank expression. He had no more tears to shed at this point since he did way too much of that for the past couple of months, his father hitting him every time a tear was shedding or about to be shed that it became natural for him to just not cry. He hated crying now and it made him feel very uncomfortable. Every time his mother would start crying he would hide in his closet and cover his ears until she stopped, usually being there to hug her and tell her he loves her, and just talking with her until she felt better…..now he can’t stand it anymore. It was like nails on a chalkboard, and he had no desire to be around his mother when she was crying for the fact that his father would pop up, either to yell and hit her…...or to do naughty things with her.

Knowing some of those naughty things now.

His mom would look for him when he would hide from her, sometimes resulting to hide under the bed just because he was found in it a couple of times in the closet. She seems very sad every time she looks at him now. Kuroo is very upset with him right now, since he doesn’t want to be hugged anymore and he won’t let his big brother hug him like he used to do all of the time. He avoided people in general, hated them…….all they did was hug and talk with each other, Tobio didn’t understand it. He was still confused on what this training was even meant to be for, it left him feel sick, in pain and with a disgusting taste in his mouth. He didn’t like his father’s and his friend’s hands near him…..he didn’t want anyone’s hands near them. They touched him in his no no box like he heard on TV and made him do things to them that he couldn’t bare to think about, he didn’t like the feeling…..it felt too weird, made him feel…..yucky.

The small omega crossing his legs in reaction.

He watched Dora the Explorer on the TV, trying to think of anything but that basement. That basement being in his nightmares, he would wake up sweating like crazy and breathed heavily, not getting much sleep, too afraid that he was going to be made doing those naughty things again, that his daddy will come and take him into the basement. That his friends will crawl through the windows to hurt him again, the times that he does get sleep, he always wakes up sweaty, or he wakes up screaming. His momma and Kuroo would come up to him and try and hug him, to which he shoves them away and tells them to go away, he didn’t want to be touched. His father would make his presence known from the doorway of his room, knowing his daddy wants to make sure that he didn’t tell.

He was supposed to not to.

Otherwise he would be taken away…...he didn’t know where, but his daddy told him that he would not see his mommy and brother again.

The thought scared him. He didn’t want them near him, but yet he yearned for comfort. But he didn’t want to be touched. But he misses hugging his big brother…...misses playing with him.

But he became so sensitive to touch that unless he seeks out the contact, then don’t bother. Anything set him off at this point.

‘Why are you so sad’ Kuroo would cry to him, looking like he just wanted to hug him, to lull his little brother to sleep, seeing nothing but pain in his big brother’s eyes. Looking hurt that he’s distancing himself again. Tobio had punched him the same day after the first day in the basement for trying to hug him, while still to this sad very sad about it, he couldn’t make him apologize.

His momma kept looking at him all the time, looking sad and confused…...he knew he was making her and his big brother upset, and he starts to get upset that they are upset. He was starting to feel like a bad omega like his daddy calls him a lot when he didn’t listen, when he would get upset when he didn’t want to do something yucky. Sometimes he just remembers being in the basement, his daddy would give him some milk, then the next thing he knows he is sore and laying on the couch for a nap…...he was so confused. But Tobio decided to not think too much of it, glad that at least some of those days he doesn’t have to feel their hands on him.

He starts drinking out of his sippy cup, milk being the only thing he even wants to put in his body, refusing to eat and drink anything else. He’s gotten sick and his momma and Kuroo try to shove some food in his mouth, he turns his nose up at it, his dad scares him into eating or he throws up the food once he does eat.

“Can you point to where the bridge is” Dora asks on the TV, Tobio pointing to the bridge behind Dora with one of his tiny hands, the other still holding and inhaling his milk. Kuroo sitting on the couch not too far from him, frowning, so used to Tobio jumping up to the TV and pointing to whatever Dora wanted them to find. He used to wear the biggest smile in the world, his smile being able to light up a room, his eyes used to carry so much light in them…...now it’s not there.

It confused him so much.

He missed his little brother so much.

Sniffing and wiped away some tears forming in his eyes. He sighs and decide he wanted a snack, decided to grab one for his brother and see if he wants it or not, crawling off of the couch and made his way over to the kitchen, pausing and hiding behind a wall when he saw his mother on the phone, seeing her sit at the table and cover her beautiful cat-like eyes. Kuroo’s heart aching when he realized that his mom was trying so hard to not cry.

“I feel like such a bad mother” she whimpers into the phone, Kuroo trying really hard to not break like his mom is, “he doesn’t even want me near him anymore, he won’t eat and he’s dropped so much weight that Kenma’s mother had to come up and ask me if I was out of food and needed more money, because he’s dropped that much weight and is way more tiny than a six year old should be! He’s not that happy anymore and he used to be such a happy child” seeing tears roll down her cheeks, “I’m telling you he used to be so fucking happy and bouncy and just all over the place, he used to liked to be hugged all the time and now slaps anyone who even thinks about touching him! He won’t tell me what’s wrong and it’s driving me insane!”

Kuroo looking over at Tobio and frowned, his little brother’s eyes still glued to the TV.

“It’s driving me insane and I don’t know what to do doctor” wiping the tears away, “I just want my little omega back, that’s all I want, I just want to see my sweet and happy little boy back! And not just some miniature version of his fucking shit father!”

That pissed Kuroo, mad that his own mother would say such a thing about him.

‘Little brother is not like daddy!’

“What do you mean is he being touched inappropriately?! I think I would know so if my little boy is getting assaulted!”

Kuroo tilting his head to the side in confusion, not knowing what ‘assault’ means…...but he knew inappropriate, just because his mother says it a lot and she explained it. He looked over to Tobio and started to tear up.

‘Did he get hurt?’

“And I don’t know who would even fucking do that disgusting shit” Nao screamed into the phone, Tobio flinching in reaction, Kuroo snapping his head back to his angry mother, “the only places that my two children go to outside of this house is to the market with me, where they both are in the basket since they like to both grab a whole bunch of shit that we don’t need in the basket, so I know no one there would lay a hand on my omega! Other than that they are at the park with either me, or my son’s playmate and the playmates parents; the Kenma’s that I’ve told you about from time to time who I fucking know do not lay a hand on either of my fucking children, they are all good people that wouldn’t pull that fucking shit!”

Kuroo’s shoulders shooting up to his ears and cringed a bit, not seeing his mom this angry before, the closest being when it was his seventh birthday not too long ago, and his mom and dad got into a fight…...something about a school.

“The only other person that they spend alone time with when I’m out working my two jobs is with my husband” she stood up as the man talked on the phone, his mother walking up to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, not bothering to pour it in a glass or a cup of some sort, and drunk it straight from the wine bottle itself…...Kuroo knowing that’s his mother’s ‘adult drink’ and that he and Tobio weren’t allowed to touch, she seemed to drink it a lot after her and their dad’s fights, “he does so when I’m out working my two jobs, and on the days were both working he picks them up from their playmate’s house, since he gets off before I do most days. He and I both have a day off during the week, so one day he’s watching them and the day that I’m off, like today, I’m watching them, so at least once a week when he’s off he watches them until I get home…...so in regard he’s with them quiet a bit” his mom looking guilty when she said that, not so happy that’s how their work schedules are, “what are you trying to insinuate?”

Kuroo not liking the horror on his mother’s face.

“H-He wouldn’t do such a fucking thing” his mother whimpered as she covered her mouth and started to tear up again, “h-he wouldn’t?”

‘Father wouldn’t do what?’

“I’m not trying to convince myself you son of a bitch” Nao snapped as she walked over to the top cabinet next to the fridge, pulling out pills that says ‘helps mommy relax’ when he and Tobio asked a couple of years ago, “he wouldn’t dare tou-” Nao then dropping to her knees and listened to the doctor talk, saying that Tobio is giving out red flags that should be looked into, Nao bowing her head to the floor and started to cry as the thought was fucking unbearable, not wanting to believe it in the slightest. But then he still works at that fucking school, that fucking school with no morals and knows a lot of nasty shit that is taught to preteens to teenagers, and while they refrain from teaching kids very young the sexual stuff until they hit their preteens to teen years…….she wouldn’t be surprised if there was at least one or two poor children getting touched in an inappropriate manner, before they get dragged off by Tooru, since he always manages to find out if you did something stupid and against the rules.

But would her own fucking husband…...one she’s been in love with since she was sixteen years old, do such a fucking their to their own child?

She doesn’t want to believe it…...she doesn’t want to believe it……

But she remembers she acted similar when her parents dumped her at the damn school when she was thirteen years old, how well she didn’t take the training and sexual stuff that came along with it very well at first. How closed off she made herself until Semi and Manabu came in and helped her out, but she acted a lot like Tobio, not wanting to be touched, barley eating and sleeping and just wanted to be alone all the time. The more she thought about it…….the more familiar and personal it got for her.

But her alpha…….would he?

She needed to get Tobio checked out…...going ahead and just getting Kuroo to be check out at the same time to be sure. She didn’t want to believe it, but her baby was acting to out of character to just ignore or try another stupid method to see if it will cheer him up. She really started to get paranoid and worked up, standing back up quickly and put her wine up. She then shoved a few pills in her mouth as the doctor kept talking, Kuroo walking backwards as he saw his mother run around frantically, seeing her shove her pill bottles back into the cabinet and sprinting all around to straightened up the kitchen, not wanting her husband to get back and see how ‘dirty’ the kitchen it and get in trouble with it since she has no excuse. That she’s off and that she should know better.

“Ok…..yeah” she spoke after getting orders from her psychiatrist, his mother too busy talking to the doctor and slipping on her slippers to notice Kuroo hiding behind the wall, the small alpha’s right foot bouncing nervously, “yeah, I’m going to grab my children and get them checked out like you said…...ok, yeah see and talk to you again very soon. Bye.”

“Where are you going mom” Kuroo asks with a frown, very confused on what’s going on, “are you ok?”

“Momma just a little….” looking up to choose her words carefully, “….momma is feeling very nervous right now” pointing to his feet, “put on your tennis shoes.”

“Me and Tobio going with you” Kuroo tilting his head, not really used to going out like this so late at night, not when his father would be getting home very soon and want dinner ready.”

“You’re daddy is going to have to have leftovers tonight” Nao speaks as she grabs her eldest by his hand to the front door where his and Tobio’s small tennis shoes are at, “I know he won’t be happy at all about it, but he’s going to have to get over it for now. I need you and Tobio to visit some people.”

“Visit who?”

“You will see very soon” Nao responds as she saw Kuroo putting on his shoes like he was told…...unable but to help think that he’s such a good, mature and obedient child, picking up Tobio’s shoes and walked over to a confused Tobio, looking up at her with fear…...hating how he just seemed to be afraid of everything, including his own mother, “sweetheart lets get your shoes on.”

Tobio not liking the fact she was not stopping and putting herself a good distance away, she was coming up to him to quickly for his liking, his fear of being hurt again starting to cloud his mind. He shot up and ignored his pain in his body, letting out a small whine as he stood up, backing away from her and just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t want her to touch him, he just wanted to be away from her. Away from his dad. From his friends.

“NO, GO AWAY!”

“Tobio we have somewhere very important to go to” Nao the pills not kicking in, her anxiety levels were high and overall patience was very low, shaking the shoes in her hands, “very important where you don’t have to be scared.”

“NO” Tobio shaking his head as his anger about her not leaving him alone, and his fear from her possibly hitting him was plaguing his mind, “GO AWAY, NO TOUCH!”

“Tobio Kageyama” his mother snaps, the small omega’s shoulders shooting up to his ears, pulling his long night down that went down to his ankles down and pulling on his sleeves to make sure his whole arms were covered, not wanting her or anyone to see the bruises and bite marks on his legs and arms…...feeling very yucky and didn’t want people to see his yucky marks, Tobio not realizing that he backed up into a corner in the room and started to hyperventilate when mother started to get too close, “you need to listen to me this instant and put on your tennis shoes, you and big brother got somewhere important to go to.”

Tobio refused to do so and held back from crying, refusing to do so when his mother squatted right in front of him, leaning his body into the corner as much as possible to keep their distance. Even though it wasn’t much of a distance with how close his mother had become, he was still hoping, genuinely scared and just wanted to be left alone. He was afraid of being dragged into that basement again, and the thought alone made him want to throw up and cry.

‘You look weak and so fucking pathetic when you cry!’

Tobio forcing the tears back, knowing his dad will know if he did.

“You need to listen to me Tobio Kageyama” Tobio giving a low growl…...hating that she calls him Kageyama and not Kuroo like his big brother, reaching to grab her youngest child’s foot, the small omega’s eyes widening at the action and kicked his mother’s hand away.

Really starting to aggravate her.

“NO!”

“You’re going to do so” Nao always having a hard time being patient with anything, slapping his hand a little too harshly, Nao not realizing this as she really just wanted to hurry up and take her son to the hospital, “now put them on like the big boy I know you are!”

Tobio looked like he was about to start crying from the slap, Kuroo making his way over to the two emotional omegas with caution. Eyeing his little brother with a sad expression, seeing how genuinely upset he is about what is going on and just wished his mother went a little easier on him. He’s just sad, he thinks that his sad brother should not be yelled at.

Really wanting to hug his brother.

Tobio just shook his head and pressed his tiny body more into the corner of the wall, the small omega picking at his skin in nervous habit he developed, as it seemed to distract him a bit and it made him feel a little better. His whole body trembled, the smell of distress hitting Kuroo’s nostrils that it made him want to cry, not liking the smell of his sad brother.

“NO!”

“Tobio I’m not going to be putting up with this, I want us to leave before your father gets back” really not wanting him to know where they’re going and why, knowing that he will force her to stay at the home or he was going to insist on coming with them. She knows how much more nervous it would make Kuroo, and how more anxiety filled Tobio would become since he’s starting to become was more jumpy around him more than usual…...an she needed to make sure that they both felt comfortable to be able to tell them EVERYTHING that happens when she’s not around. As much as she didn’t want to believe it, the signs were pointing to something bad…...leaves her with a bad feeling.

She’s already so damn paranoid of how much he hits the two of them when she’s not there.

Makes her feel guilty.

“NO!”

Tobio not cooperating really starting to get on her nerves, making her more paranoid that her husband was going to be home any moment.

“NOW” Nao snapped back him and grabbed the young omega’s wrist without hesitation, Kuroo’s eyes widening when Tobio’s eyes turned completely black, never seeing eyes going that color that color before.

“GET AWAY” Tobio screamed at the top of his lungs, balling up his tiny fists and started to hit his mother over and over again, landing a fist on her cheek when.

Kuroo frozen on the spot…...Tobio never laying a hand on their mother before.

Nao looked just as shocked for a moment, staring at her son with wide eyes as he kept hitting her over and over.

“LET GO” Tobio screeched as he kept swinging his tiny fist, hitting her on the arms that’s holding onto his over and over, Nao shocked at the sudden violence coming from the son that used to be such a sweetheart. His fists actually hurt, she knows that he’s going to leave bruises on her.

She begin to let it register.

Her own son…...her own six year old child just punched her in the cheek…...and she wasn’t happy about it.

“NO SIR” his mother snaps at him, giving him a harsh slap on his bottom that caused Tobio to halt his movements.

Feeling nothing but pure agony, his whole body taking abuse down in that basement…..that her spankings were hurting a lot more than they normally did. He’s trying so hard to not cry…...trying so hard to not lose it.

‘If I cry, then daddy will know.’

“IT’S NOT OK TO HIT LIKE THAT, NOT LIKE DADDY DOES” Nao snapping at him and yanked him towards the door, Tobio starting to fight her off and wasn’t going down without a fight, really not liking his mother right now.

Especially when he heard he hits like daddy.

He doesn’t want to be like daddy.

This made him extremely upset and started to hit her hand that was holding onto his wrist, pissing Nao off even more, but tried her best to ignore it and just hurry up and get him into the fucking truck. That’s all she wanted at this moment.

“Kuroo come on” she orders as she grabbed her key to the truck, letting herself to take the pain.

“Momma let him go” Kuroo starting to tear up, Nao snapping her head to her small alpha with a raised eyebrow, her son looking like he was about to rip her hands off of him, “he’s sad.”

“I know he is sweety” Nao replies as she opens the front door, letting Tobio to continue to hit her hoping it would wear him out…….hoping since this kid is a ball full of energy that she had no idea where it came from, “but he needs to come with us, you and I need to find out wh-”

Tobio digging his teeth into her arm.

Kuroo staring at his brother with wide eyes.

Nao just lost whatever patience she’s had with her son for the past couple of months, seeing the small omega’s eyes pitch black…...just like Tatsuo. As soon as Tobio released his surprisingly sharp canines from her arm, seeing blood ooze out of the wound, the physical pain of being bitten and the emotional hurt she was feeling that it came from her own son. Her own baby.

Hey baby looking and acting too much like Tatsuo, they both looked almost exactly alike, Tobio just having softer features due to being an omega. But other than that, same flat raven hair, same dark blue…...now black eyes, both of them wearing the same pissed off look. Both of them getting violent whenever they both don’t get what they want…….both are so easy to just piss off.

Tobio is starting to become too much like him.

And it’s very upsetting and alarming.

It pissed her off, and wasn’t thinking when she raised her hand.

Tobio seeing her eyes turn red, like it does when she’s fighting with daddy…….looking very scary to him. He was frozen on spot and looked at the rage filled eyes with fear, snapping out his rage filled mind and waited for the impending doom.

Trying so hard to not cry.

Thinking both of his parents hate him now.

“NO” Kuroo screamed as he engulfed his scared little brother in a hug, moving the two of them out of the way before they were hit by their mother. Tobio was taken back and was about to punch his brother to let go of him, when he craned his neck, shoving his little brother’s nose into his scent gland, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tobio letting himself give in when he realized Kuroo wasn’t hurting him, missing his big brother’s body heat and smell. His big brother saved him from his mother, trying so best to not cry as he hugged his brother back, wrapping his legs around his waist and took deep breathes when Kuroo told him to. Kuroo swaying him side to side and patted his back softly, leaning his head against his little brother’s, missing the small omega’s clingy nature. He really needed this hug and he knew his brother needed to, now wondering why his bother was so afraid of hugs now…….he used to love hugs.

Nao starting to feel very guilty as she snapped back, looking at her children hugging each other for dear life. She was glad that Tobio was allowing someone to hug him again, her nickname she gave him being the ‘Hug Monster’. But she didn’t like how upset Kuroo looked with her, holding onto Tobio protectively as he kept an eye on her.

His own son trying to protect his little brother from their own mother…...that didn’t sit well with her and made her feel like vomiting. She didn’t want the two of them to look at her with fear like they do with their father, she refused to be labeled an abuser…..not like Tatsuo.

“Don’t ever try to hit him again momma” Kuroo growls as he and Tobio both held onto each other tightly as he walks out the front door, “we got to go.”

Nao letting a few tears running down her cheeks as she nodded wordlessly, at this point just glad she’s finally getting them to get into the truck. Finally getting to head to the hospital.

Needing to be proven right…….that there is no disgusting shit like that happening under her nose. Not in her own house.

Praying to god that Tobio is just hitting a rough patch.

Needing to know that Tatsuo wouldn’t do that nasty shit.

All she ever wanted a nice and happy family.

 

-End Of Flashback-

-MeanWhile-

‘~Dear Tobio KAGEYAMA~

So my little brat, I’ve seen that you’ve made quiet an impression these past few months with the media, all they can talk about is how beautiful and fashionable you’re. Which I’m not going to disagree with, you’ve really GROWN since the last time I saw you when you were six, over ten years ago. And over the ten years has been aging you in the right way, that I know you will be everything and be ready.

Oh yeah that’s right, the main reason I’m even bothering to write a letter to my disrespectful son, who I write letters to often but never hear back from; I’m might be getting out very soon. Can’t say when since they’re still going through paperwork and are still processing my papers and my case files, so not one hundred percent. But the probability of me getting out is very high, so be lucky that I’m even letting you even know now, since I was debating on just showing up to your apartment out of nowhere to see my beauty again. And don’t even question where I know where you even live, you know I know people; very important people.

And now I have a grandson. Five years old huh? You started pretty young…...depending on the date of conception, fifteen I’m guessing. I wander how your mother took it. You’re mother can be very unpredictable, one of the reasons why I liked her, but hated that trait about her at the same time, since her unpredictability is one of the biggest reasons why I’m even locked up in here in the first place.

But I digress.

But you gave me a grandson and I would love to meet him, alpha looks adorable from what I can see on the times I can watch TV. You and the little one that you’re carrying right now; which I would say good job on sleeping your way to the top with sleeping with an Elite, but I’m not going to say I’m the happiest. Nothing against this Futakuchi fellow since obviously he has a good eye, but he’s getting in the way of what I have planned for you. Yes I have a plan for you……a plan that was supposed to have already have started, but thanks to you and you’re problematic ass and now having so much media coverage on you, so many people in love and have their eyes on you all the time; it’s getting in the way. So keep yourself looking as young as possible, make sure your eating healthy stuff to keep your appeal going. You’re a beauty that everyone wants, and I need you to be in tip top shape.

You’ll be making me a lot of money my beauty when the time is right. I know you know how to pleasure an alpha. I know you know how to make them feel good.

I know.

So be a good boy my beauty, you know I can’t wait until I get my hands on you again. And tell your brother that I still can’t stand him, and flip off your mother’s grave for me.

~Your father, Tatsuo Kageyama~’

Tobio couldn’t stop crying as he slammed the letter on the counter, letting out a gut wrenching scream; causing Nao to start tearing up as he watched his mother suddenly lose it. Tobio running a hand through his hair and was trying to comprehend what the hell is wrong with his father. What the ever living fuck is wrong with him?

Wondering why he couldn’t just be left alone.

He thought he didn’t have to worry about that disgusting piece of shit ever again…...and now he’s possibly getting out not too long from now. Why the fuck can his dad just leave him alone, he already fucked him over as a child and stripped his innocence away from him, why can’t he allow him to be able to go out and live his life…..instead of forcing him into a plan that he’s had for him for years, that what the letter made it sound like. That he would already giving his father what he wanted if it weren’t for him and his problematic ass, so has he been unintentionally delaying his father’s plans, that certain events in his life has actually saved him despite them being bad? Or was just overthinking and just reaching out for anything at this point.

But why?

Why did he have to remind him of how much of a good omega he is?

Why did he have to keep reminding him that he can make any alpha’s happy?

Why does his father want to keep reminding him of all those hands that he allowed to touch him?

The amount of times his father had touched him.

Made him do things that make him want to crawl in a hole and just waste away.

‘Why why why why why why why why why why why why?!’

He leaned his back against the counter as he finally ran out of breath, gasping and crying his eyes out still, sliding to the floor and leaned his head against the back of the counter. Nearly screaming out again when he was being touched again, almost instinctively about to slap whoever was touching him, stopping himself and started to feel bad that he was about to slap his son, who wrapped his arms around his neck…….more tears running down Tobio’s cheeks when he heard his son start crying.

Because he was.

‘God I’m so fucking weak’ Tobio scolded himself, ‘so fucking weak to breakdown in font of my son.’

Especially since he’s already highly sensitive to the scent of distress.

“P-P-Please don’t c-cry momma” Nao sobbed as he clenched onto the omega tighter, Tobio wrapping his arms around his son and pulled him up against him, “I-I love y-you s-s-so please don’t cry! B-Bubba and I-I are worried about y-you!”

Tobio crying harder at the fact that he keeps forgetting the child inside of him can feel his agony, it can make his child miserable…..that being the last thing his little omega needs to feel. Tobio placing a kiss on Nao’s cheek and faced the small alpha’s face towards him, giving his little boy a sad smile, unable to stop the tears from running down his cheeks…..but he wanted the tears to stop running down Nao’s innocent and adorable face. He cupped the small alpha’s cheeks and locked eyes with him, both of their dark and intense blue eyes unable to pull away from each other, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

“I love you Nao” Tobio says in a soft tone, not about to let his father ruin his time with his son, not going to let his father lay a hand on his beast of a son…..his star that saved him, knowing if it wasn’t for Nao and Tooru, then he would have probably ended up killing himself. Nao is his child, and anyone who is going to hurt him in anyway is going to end up underground, he new that was extreme way of thinking, but with everything he’s been through in life…...it has left him a little less than merciful once someone gets on his bad side.

Still wanting to murder Kunimi for kicking his son at the hotel.

Although he knows, with him and Atsumu going back and forth on where in the hell they are even going to go to take Nao out to for Christmas, since they both can’t come to an agreement, that Atsumu wants all four of them to talk. Him, Atsumu, Kunimi and Kindaichi to all sit and talk and just get out, bury the hatchet, and then after that they all can go on with their lives. Which he proceeded to tell Atsumu over his dead body, since he’s still very just pissed off at all three of them to begin with, but he’s still pushing for a hang out. He even said that Kunimi was willing to.

Which Tobio doesn’t trust.

He doesn’t know if he will be able to ever…...EVER trust any of those assholes ever again.

Nao blinks and returns the sad smile his momma gave him, reaching out both of his hands up to his mother’s cheeks, wiping away his momma’s tears as best as he could. Tobio giving him a small purr to show his son that he appreciates him, hardly ever purring to begin with, but he knows Nao needs it right now.

Because he really does appreciate his son’s sweet and loving nature.

Not knowing what he did to deserve him.

“I love you momma” Nao sniffs, placing a kiss on his momma’s lips, and pulls away ans starts purring when Tobio starts to play with his hair, “I love you lots.”

“And I love you lots too” Tobio then grabbing Nao’s hand, raising his sweat jacket above his stomach and placed Nao’s hand on it, the small alpha beaming at the swollen stomach and started to feel a lot better and giddy when he felt warmth hit him. Tobio feeling it too and leaned his forehead on Nao’s both of them smiling and rubbing his stomach, just being able to feel how excited and happy the baby seemed to be at the contact. How happy he seemed to be that momma and big brother aren’t crying anymore.

It then hit Nao, “you know we got to get up early for Bubba’s early doctors appointment tomorrow right?”

“Very early” Nao tilting his head to the side, “like eleven o’clock?”

Tobio snorted, “oh dude if I didn’t have to wake up until eleven o’clock, then that would be wonderful.”

Nao looking up at his momma and gave a small giggle, Tobio smiling at the sweet sound of his child’s giggling, “I like napping a two!”

“I know you do weirdo” Tobio sticking his tongue.

Nao giggled at his momma and stuck his tongue out at his momma, pulling on his eyed, “I see Mr. Oikawa going this all the time!”

Tobio snorting as he can picture Oikawa in his head doing that a lot, knowing his fiance is a big fan of taunting people…..especially during volleyball matches, remembering and laughing his ass off when he, Futakuchi and Nao would watch their practices and scrimmages. It always amused him, and he couldn’t help put find his smug smile very attractive for some reason.

“I know you do, Mr. Oikawa likes to do that all the time doesn’t he” Tobio smiles as he brushes some of Nao’s hair out of his face.

“He does and it is silly” Nao bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It really is” Tobio nodding in agreement, “now you, Bubba and I have to get up at seven in the morning.”

Nao gasping and looked down and his little brother, than back up at his momma and gestures wildly with his hands, “seven is early, very very early!”

“But we have to do it early, remember I told you that we’re going Christmas shopping” Tobio adjusting the small alpha’s glasses on his head, “I’m taking you over to the playcare for a couple of hours while I get your gifts.”

“Like last year” Nao beamed.

Tobio nodded, “like last year, you get to hang out Mr. Hinata. I know he’s got some cool craft stuff for you to do.”

“Dumbass does?!”

Tobio snorting at the nickname that he gave the orange haired omega, and that Nao has picked up on and has never let go of, “yes dumbass does have some cool stuff planned since you did such a good job last year.”

“I can’t wait to give them to you so you can see it” Nao cheers and he kept hopping up and down, “I hope you love it mommy!”

Tobio smiling bigger as he has all of Nao’s drawings and crafts all hanging all around the apartment, all of them adorable, all of them very well done for a child his age, “I know I will love it, you do so good every time you give me a picture that I’m losing wall space.”

“Than get a bigger house so you can have more wall space” Nao cheers.

“If I had the money to do so, than I would” Tobio chuckles and gave his son a wink, “but I will keep that in mind for you ok?”

“YES” Nao cheers and throws his hands up in the air and hops up and down more, “so I can have lots more toys, lots more wall space for my pictures, lots more space for my best friends Isu and Hikaru to come over and play all the time, we can have lots more food” Nao then smiled wider and gasped, sitting on his knees and hugged his swollen stomach, his little omega inside of him just seeming to by ‘jumping’ with excitement, “lots more space for little bubba!! So Bubba can play with me all the time” gasping even louder, “I can have two more Bubbas to play with all the time!!!”

“You still want three brothers” Tobio seriously not knowing exactly he wants to have three more, but then again, he knows Oikawa wants kids of his own at some point. He knows that Oikawa is claiming Nao and Daizo’s baby, but he knows that the brunette would love to have to have his own biological children in the mix of Atsumu and Daizo’s children.

Tobio blushing at the fact that he has two different baby daddies…..and he’s going to have three since he knows he’s going to have kids with Oikawa. He wants kids with Oikawa, so three baby daddies…….he kind of feels a like a bit dirty now that he thought about it.

Knowing Oikawa, Kuroo and pretty much anyone in their group would have slapped him upside the head for thinking that.

But he really does wants a kid or two with his fiance…..wondering how Oikawa would feel hearing about that. He and Oikawa have a hoard of children…...why is he picturing that he might have more than a couple with Oikawa?

Regardless, he knows Nao is going to be an excellent big brother to his little Bubba inside him right now. And Nao and little Bubba are going to be be good big brothers to their future younger siblings…...he won’t allow his father to take away whatever future he was going to have. He’s still shaken up from the letter. He’s inwardly freaking out the day that he will have to see his father’s face again. He knows the moment he will end up even getting a small wiff of his scent, that he was going to have a hard time not breaking down.

But if there is one thing he will ensure in that chaos.

“I do I do I do I do” Nao cheers as he hugged his stomach with the smile that can light up a room, one that can put Tobio in a better mood no matter what, “and I will tell all the other Bubbas to say that he” pointing to his mother’s swollen stomach, “can’t hear, only feel!”

Tobio feeling his little omega become ecstatic when Nao placed a kiss on his stomach, Nao continuing to lightly poke his finger on his stomach to play with his little brother.

Is that he will make sure Nao, his small omega, Oikawa, Kuroo and the rest of his close friends are safe. He will do whatever he can to keep them out of harms way, he knows how dangerous and knows the disgusting shit he is capable of.

He will do what he can take, he’s got people to fight for.

He will fight.

“Ok Nao, lets go see a couple of your pretty omega friends and your cousins, I know they are waiting on us.”

Nao beamed and hopped up and down on the ground with excitement, “YES!!”

Tobio using the counter and Nao to help him stand up, grabbing his father’s note and stuffed it his pocket. He bit his bottom lip…..not wanting to ruin a good time tonight…..but he knew he needed to say something. He knew he needed to at least tell Kuroo…...but how is he going to explain what the stuff in the note says? He didn’t want his brother and the others to give them more of a reason to feel suffocated……

He didn’t have the courage to say something about it…..but he knows he needs to say something.

But he’s so fucking scared.

He took inhaled, then exhaled.

‘I will say something’ he told himself, ‘I will say something to them…...’ 

Then it hit him, he’s going to be going out on a dinner date with Futakuchi Christmas Eve, maybe he can start off by saying something to him and see how he reacts. Then maybe get his help on telling Kuroo, Oikawa, Semi, Keiji, Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Konoha.

Tobio nodding to himself, knowing that whatever he tell Futakuchi will stay with him unless told otherwise. He needed to practice.

He’s known Oikawa and the others won’t leave him…..but this is something he’s kept bottled up for around fifteen…..sixteen years.

‘Soon.’

 

-Flashback-

 

“Alright Kenji, second to last treatment and I can assure you one thing” Tooru says as he shoved the exhausted alpha into the chair, motioning for the two alphas behind him to strap him in, “while it will be painful since I see no reason to lie to you, I can assure you this will be the last painful punishment that I will put you through, the last one should be very pleasurable.”

Futakuchi hating how the older alpha purred when he said that, really doubting it wasn’t going to be painful in some way.

Everything has been painful in some soft of fashion. Physically painful. Emotionally painful. Mentally painful. Sometimes all three in one.

All he can say is that he’s had enough, he was ready to just go to bed and stay locked up in a room for the rest of his life. He’s had to deal with people in his life, he was THOROUGHLY done with people in general; as long as he can get the fuck out of here, he’s just sticking to talking to Daishou and that be the end of that. He can live without having a fuck ton of friends, Daishou has been the only one to not fuck him over and not stab him in the back, and always knew when to shut up unlike his father and Tooru. Or have a prayer group that his father wanted to go ahead and bring in for good measure, so a whole bunch of ‘religious’ alphas and betas who think they are god’s gift to earth, which he found ironic that they are working here, to pray the impure thoughts away for good measure. Tooru thought it was funny, mainly because Futakuchi wouldn’t stop making faces the whole damn time, but his father just wanted to do everything possible to get him to stop liking alphas, and for the fact that he’s been paying Tooru a lot of money, the madman just goes ahead with this. 

Stay locked up in a room and not deal with people, and to just overall stop moving for a the rest of his life as well. His body is screaming at him that enough is enough, begging him to just lay down, this physical pain….this abuse is so much worse then the pain from boot camp. It’s worse than boot camp, and that was a heard feat to accomplish.

But Tooru fucking did it.

This fucking crazy asshole just fucking did it, made him wish he were at boot camp right now.

“Now now my Kenji” Tooru says as he put on black gloves, adjusting the suspenders he’s wearing with a long black t-shirt under it, his hair looking a bit messy and worse a pair of black glasses, the alpha watching his two workers strap his the young alpha’s arms to the arm rests, strapping his head to the chair, restricting how much he can even move his head, strapping his legs to the very uncomfortable and prickly wooden chair, “onto it.”

Jirou and Manabu sitting by the door across from where Futakuchi was sitting at, his father still wearing that unreadable expression he’s worn since he nearly drowned. Manabu still looking very uncomfortable with all of this, the omega wondering why in the hell he’s being forced to watch this poor young man be tortured like this, wondering what his purpose even was.

Jirou is the young alpha’s father. And as despicable as it is that he’s allowing his child to be tortured, at least Manabu knew his reasonings. He wanted his son to start liking omegas. Manabu has a suspicion about his purpose for being here…...at the same time he was still so confused.

“I-If I may speak?”

Tooru grinning at the younger alpha, loving the new manners he’s installed in his brain, speak unless spoken to, or politely ask if you may be allowed to speak. Other than that, you keep your mouth shut. And he knew Futakuchi learned real quick to just obey and it will be over with soon.

“You may?”

“W-What are you going to do to me” Futakuchi voice kind of squeaking a bit, really not liking the idea of being restrained, not having that happen to him until now. He’s been held down, but at least at those moments he still had some movements, this is just plain suffocating to the young alpha.

“Good question” Tooru shooing away the two alphas that strapped him in, grabbing a machine from behind the chair and brings up right up against it. Tooru stuck his tongue out in concentration as he adjusts the headband around the alpha’s head, making sure it was still in the right spots to make sure this there are no slip ups of any kind. Adjusting the wires attached to the head band and the machine, “and note that this will be quiet SHOCKING.”

Jirou groaning and face palming.

“Oh come on Jirou” Tooru whines as he makes sure he machine is already on and ready to go, “you have to admit that was pretty good.”

“No.”

“You suck then” Tooru sticking his middle finger up to the man, Manabu and Futakuchi rolling their eyes as Jirou flipped him off in return, “ok my Kenji, this is going to not be pleasant.”

Futakuchi groaning in response.

“Glad to know you’re excited” Tooru snorted, “now I’m going to put it in plain and simple terms so your father can understand what the hell is coming out of my mouth.”

Smirking when he heard Jirou growl.

“Ok.”

“I’m going to shock the impure thoughts out of your brain.”

Futakuchi froze, unable to comprehend what just came out of the alpha’s mouth, “what?”

“Shocking isn’t it” Tooru slapping his knee and cackled at Futakuchi’s horrified expression.

“You’re a genius.”

“I know you’re being sarcastic” Tooru sings as he double checks the straps, wires and the machine, “but I know I am.”

Jirou and Manabu rolling their eyes.

“But yes my Kenji, your old man wants to put you” pointing to Futakuchi, “a sixteen year old alpha, through electroshock conversion therapy, mind boggling isn’t it?”

Futakuchi looking at his father in disbelief, really wandering is his father secretly is just using this alpha liking another alpha thing as an excuse to kill him at this point, because this is just inhumane. He couldn’t help the tears at the incoming pain he was going to be feeling, tears that his father must hate him so fucking much to be putting him through this, tears at the fact that Tooru, someone he used to get along with and see almost on a daily bases when he was little, is willingly putting him through this…...for money.

For fucking money.

Tooru looked down at the tear stained alpha with a raised eyebrow…..wandering how much shocks he can do without doing too much damage. Tooru liked this sort of thing, giving out punishments was his way having control over people, seeing people squirm, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him. Not all too bad since the kid wasn’t being smart enough to hide his sexual preference from a man who literally hates that kind of thing, but a little bit.

“State of the art Kenji” Tooru smirks as he sets his hand of the nozzle, really wanting to turn it already to see the younger alpha’s reaction, but he liked the anticipation of it all, the more he toyed around, the more satisfaction and pleasure he got out of it, “got multiple of these bad boys.”

Futakuchi wishing this was just going to end already, thinking Tooru talked too much, played with him too much. Purposely trying to make him feel at ease, just so he can see him ripping the happiness away from you. Closing his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as it wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest, picturing Daishou, Akinari and Hisahito, all of them smiling and waving at him when he returned home, pretend that Hisahito isn’t gone, that Akinari and the others didn’t ignore and hurt Daishou, pretend that they were all together as a pack again.

‘Fight Futakuchi’ the omega’s voice says inside his head again, hearing him a lot since his near death experience, his voice actually help motivating for him to keep going and not let the beatings tear him down.

Fight to get your freedom.

‘I will be waiting for you’ he then hears Daishou speaking, still seeing that smile and with arms wide open as he waited at the front door of his home to greet him, picturing his cousin punching him in the arms a few times for leaving for a while without saying goodbye, then hug him like no tomorrow.

‘Fight.’

‘I will be waiting here for you.’

These being the main reason he’s managed to stay somewhat sane.

“You know Kenji” Tooru leaning up and brushing his lips up against his ears, placing his free hand over his mouth so Jirou couldn’t read his lips, “I really hope you know this ain’t personal.”

“I-I sure hope so” Futakuchi gulps, “I d-didn’t do a-anything to you.”

Tooru chuckles, “I will let you in on a little secret, so listen up and don’t repeat.”

Futakuchi raises an eyebrow and wonders if there is any catch nods, curious to know what it was.

“I’ve slept with alphas before.”

Futakuchi tensing up and looked at the alpha from the corner of his eyes, unable to turn his head due to the constraints, not able to tell if the older alpha was fucking with him or not.

“I’m not lying my Kenji, I might say I hate the thought of two alphas fucking, but that’s only because I’m around yours and Suguru’s father’s all the time. And I know they hate the same gender fucking each other sort of ordeal. I personally think your father is overreacting, and personally I wouldn’t choose this as punishment for something you can’t control, but alas your father comes into my business and requests my services, so believe me when I tell you it’s not personal, it’s just business” Tooru explains with a dark chuckle, “and guess what, you know one of them pretty well.”

“Huh” Futakuchi getting more curious by the second, surprised that he’s hearing all of this coming out of his mouth. Having mixed feelings.

Actually pleasantly surprised that Tooru thought his father is overreacting.

Pissed that he’s still torturing him, making it worse that he’s similar to him in the aspect of liking the same gender, the only difference is that Tooru will also sleep with betas and omegas as well as alphas.

Not sure whether to be happy or mad that he knows someone that’s slept with this madman, and just wandering who. Was he super close to the person? Or was the alpha just someone he knew, like name basis, but wasn’t all that close to them?

“I can tell you his name.”

“R-Really?”

Tooru nodded as his grin grew wider, thinking it was cute and gullible that he would willingly say it out loud, as he didn’t feel like having not only the alpha go off on him. But he didn’t need the rest of the others getting onto him as well.

“His name is” giving a manic grin as he turned the nozzle onto a high voltage right off the bat, Futakuchi feeling nothing but pain as he felt the electricity flow through out his body. His whole body trembling and jerking as much as it out in the restraints, jerking and shaking so damn hard that the chair was screeching unbearably loud, Manabu and Jirou slamming their hands over their ear to shut out the sound. Tooru just stood there with one hand on his hip, and the other on the nozzle, watching the spastic movements of the younger aloha with interest, taking in every small detail, that way knowing when to stop. He wanted to make sure the treatment was being implemented to its fullest potential, but making sure that he wasn’t going to over due it and cause brain damage of any sorts. The screeching sound of the chair didn’t bother him, the young alpha’s screams didn’t bother him all that much either, getting pretty numb to most things like these and knows what kind of pain Futakuchi is going through, he’s had to go through some of these before.

He turned it off to give Futakuchi a quick breather, seeing the young alpha gritting his teeth as he still felt the electricity flowing through him, the sides of his head burning, his head pounding. The room looked a little too fuzzy and couldn’t make out his father’s and Manabu’s faces, everything just felt…...off.

He couldn’t explain it other than pain.

“Feel good?”

“N…...N….N-No” Futakuchi having a hard time trying to even fully form sentences, eyes drooping, already out of energy.

Tooru smirks, “you still thinking about fucking alphas?”

“I…..I-I….” Jirou narrowing his eyes at his son, “…..I-I n-alpha.”

Jirou didn’t look satisfied, “again.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow at him, but then shrugged his shoulders as Futakuchi let out whine in protest about being hurt again, “you heard your father.”

Not giving Futakuchi to brace himself as he turned the nozzle again, this time a little higher than it was before, Futakuchi let out a blood curling scream. Manabu clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears, restraining himself from tackling Tooru to the ground to save this poor child. Jirou covering his ears from the screeching of the chair accompanying the screaming. Futakuchi jerking a lot more than he did the first time, Tooru seeing some drool trickling down his chin, shedding more tears then he had with any other treatments. Screaming the louder than he had before, Futakuchi in just pure agony, feeling like the sides of his head receiving the shocks are melting, feeling some parts of his body go numb. Either numb or in pain.

All because he liked alphas.

‘Fight Futakuchi!’

‘You better fucking come back home’ Daishou screams at him, ‘I will be waiting for you!’

‘Don’t cross the white line and fight Futakuchi’ Hisahito cries as Futakuchi’s vision became more blurry.

‘Don’t leave me you’re only friend’ Daishou cries, Futakuchi jolting and his vision cleared up a bit, ‘you better not leave me, I will be waiting for you!’

Hearing Daishou and Hisahito scream in unison, ‘FIGHT!’

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Futakuchi pulling away from the alphas and hesitantly lifted his bangs, all of them staring wide eyed at the two nasty looking scars on the sides of his head.

The four alphas unable to understand the pain.

Oikawa couldn’t hold back and started to tear up, feeling like the biggest piece of shit in the world.

Fucking hating Jirou.

Fucking hating his father more than he already did.

Akinari wanting to murder Jirou and Tooru more than he already has. Well murder his dumbass of a brother in law for hating his son’s sexual preference that he has no control over, feeling like it’s a personal attack on him. Knowing that if Jirou could stand putting his son…...his own fucking son through that horror, than he would have no problem doing it to anybody else…...and that just enrages and saddens him all at the same time.

He just wanted to run over to Tooru and just beat him and question him until the end of times, why why why why why?! Just…….what the actual fuck was running through the livid alpha.

Ready to explode and burst with emotion.

“Daishou and Hisahito were literally haunting me” Futakuchi giving a sad smile, “like Hisahito kept saying almost the same things in my near death experience” choking on his sobs as he started to lose it again, “and while it still fucking hurts, I’ve gotten so much better. Daishou doesn’t know, but he knew something bad had happened and never left my side and fell behind in his classes to make sure I was being taken care of, that I wasn’t going to hurt myself, that I ate and treated me like a king.”

Kuroo taken back by this information, ‘Daishou being…...nice?’

“I’ve gone through all this shit and I don’t give a damn if you cry or feel bad for me” Futakuchi balling his eyes out with a smile, “it felt so damn good to get off my chest!”

Oikawa out of nowhere just engulfed the younger alpha in a hug and started balling his eyes out, clenching onto the younger alpha for dear life. Futakuchi and the others taken back by the sudden affection that Oikawa hasn’t shown Futakuchi in years.

“I’M SO FUCKING SORRY” Oikawa cries as he holds onto Futakuchi, “I’M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU DRUGGIE, I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU DID FUCKING DRUGS, BUT INSTEAD YOUR FATHER WAS TOO ASHAMED OF YOU LIKING OTHER ALPHAS AND WOULD HAVE RATHER YOU’D BEEN A DRUG ADDICT!”

Futakuchi missing Oikawa, miss having him a best friend in his life. Remembering how much they used to get along, record Oikawa’s missions in space when they would play their games, how he, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daishou and Daizo would all just be happy and smiling with each other, all used to laugh with each other.

All used to love each other.

Futakuchi returning the hug and cried harder.

“I’M SO FUCKING SORRY FOR TREATING YOU LIKE SHIT ALL THIS TIME, I’M SORRY YOU WENT THROUGH ALL OF THIS PAIN! YOU DIDN’T DESERVED TO BE RAPED, YOU DIDN’T DESERVED TO BE BEATEN, NEARLY DROWNED AND ELECTROCUTED! I’M SORRY MY FATHER TORTURED YOU LIKE THAT!”

“Oikawa, what your father does, isn-”

“I CAN’T HELP BUT FEEL THAT WAY” Oikawa cried, “HE NEEDS TO FUCKING GO DOWN, THEY ALL NEED TO GO FUCKING DOWN! THAT FUCKING SCHOOL YOU WENT TO NEEDS TO GO FUCKING DOWN! AND WE’RE GOING TO GET DAISHOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT!!”

Akinari, Iwaizumi and Kuroo joined the other two and made it into a group hug, all of them getting emotional, all ready to explode with rage. All are on board to take Tooru down, to help Daishou down, and to find more information on this school.

All needing answers.

It might take them a while to require the information, it might be a pain in the ass to get this information.

But they won’t stop until they get their answers.

Iwaizumi spoke up, “let’s all fight together.”

 

-9:00 P.M.-

 

“So that guy has a gifted nose as well?”

Tooru didn’t look too pleased with Daishou as he said this, the alpha sitting at his desk in his office at home, arms crossed in front of his chest and his legs crossed as well. His legs both bouncing up and down rapidly, Daishou learning that when he bounces his legs like this, he’s thinking up something up in his head as fast as he can. If there was one thing that he’s known for years, it’s that Tooru likes to think ahead, like have five to seven back up plans ready to go before he acts on his plans…...so things like this, Suga and Daichi knowing about his pregnancy and threatens to tell the others, is definitely something he didn’t think of.

“Daichi has a fucking gifted nose, FUCK” Tooru grabbing a stapler and threw it at the wall with a pissed off expression, Osamu and Daishou flinching in their seat on the other side of Tooru, Osamu placing a hand on Daishou’s thigh and leaned in a little closer to him, getting into a stance so he can jump in front of Daishou and protect him if need be, “how in the fuck did I not pick that up?!”

“None of us picked it up” Osamu spokes up with a stoic expression, “I’ve been keeping my eye on him after he found out, and I still don’t know how I fucking missed it. Literally no one knows that man has a gifted nose, I asked a couple of his employees while in disguise, and none of them knew it until I brought it up to them.”

“I’ve been near him the most and I haven’t picked it up either” Daishou rubbing his hands over his swollen stomach, trying to appease and give as much attention to them as possible, as they all seemed excited and ‘chatty’ as per usual, all of them recognizing Tooru’s voice and want him to bond with them…...the things he’s learned from Suga, “then again for an alpha, he doesn’t have such a strong scent, so he can easily pop out of nowhere now that I’m thinking about it.”

Tooru pinched the bridge of his nose and growls, the pups inside of him calling out for their daddy’s attention, “this is fucking irritating.”

“I know it is, and al-”

“SHUT UP MY PET” Tooru snapping at the amega, Daishou’s shoulders shooting up to his ears and bowed his head, his mark really starting to burn and cupped it with his hand, Tooru taking notice and gave inwardly was smirking, “because I have had multiple back up plans for literally everyone in that group of yours find out, I had you hiding out and being gone for a bit to have them before you come back and help me out, I have had everything up under the sun thought over, and now there is an out of nowhere wild card that literally can expose all three of us in a heartbeat, especially if the news gets to Akinari and my son, since I know those to will not hesitate. You should know how fucking much I hate it when something doesn’t go right Suguru, it PISSES ME OFF!”

Osamu even finding the alpha intimidating right now, the intensity in his eyes almost knocking him out of the chair. He knew when he told the alpha that he wasn’t going to be happy about it, but he didn’t expect the alpha to get THIS mad about it. Then again he can’t blame the older alpha for being pissed, he wasn’t fond of a wild card getting tossed into the mix…...always made things more difficult than they needed to be.

“W-Would you be open to suggestions alpha” Daishou trying to not let his voice shake, Tooru looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “I kind of sort of…..have an idea.”

“Of course you do” taking a deep breath and leaned back in the chair, “what do you have in your ever scheming mind Suguru?

Daishou would argue with that statement, but the alpha is in a MOOD right now, and it’s best to not piss him off more than he already is right now.

“I was thinking it would be a good idea to have Suga be my personal assistant” Daishou suggests, not liking how Tooru didn’t look too thrilled with the idea, “keep him close to me, he loves babies and was the first of the two to keep quiet. He’s all about making sure I’m happy and will literally do everything for me” Tooru raising an eyebrow at him, “he’s an empath of sorts and is able to get a grasp of the babies emotions, so I think he would be good to have in terms of helping with our babies” being able to tell a light bulb is going off in his mind, eyes gaining intensity, “and I fully don’t know exactly what to do yet when it comes time where I can’t hide my stomach anymore, but I know how to keep an eye on Suga at least. I know Osamu” pointing his thumb to the gray haired alpha next to him, “I know had been doing an amazing job on keeping an eye on Daichi.”

Him keeping an eye on Daichi has been making it ten times easier to talk to Atsumu, hiding the blond in an undisclosed that only he and one other person who knows other than him, and now Atsumu; but that one person isn’t Tooru and Osamu. So in a way, Daichi and Suga are in a way helping him out a bit and screwing him at the same time.

But he knows he doesn’t need to get comfortable.

Especially since he knows Jirou’s dead body should be discovered any time now…..still feeling that guilt…...still seeing his lifeless as clear as day.

Taking a deep breath and tried to calm himself, Futakuchi popping into his mind AGAIN for the millionth time today, really missing him. Missing his lips. Missing his scent. Missing his voice. Loving the way their cocks felt grinding tog-

‘Stop it’ Daishou mentally slapping himself and tried to not get aroused.

Knowing he won’t be able to touch the alpha in the way his body screaming at him to do. He has no fucking idea why he’s yearning for him, and as he’s thinking his burn is burning his neck even more, falling out of the chair face forward and almost lands on his stomach when Osamu and Tooru both dive for him, Tooru picking him up from the floor and laid him out on his desk. He then yanked the amega’s sweatpants and underwear off, leaning over the amega and started to devour his neck where his mark is, the burning of his skin starting to go away, Daishou unable to let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh in relief and a moan, moaning louder when he felt Tooru start stretching him out, Osamu standing there unsure he was supposed to join…...or if he was supposed to leave and let Tooru have his time with him one on one.

“You need to give in my pet” Tooru says as he continues to to devour and leave hickeys on his neck, “that’s how the burning his going to stop.”

“I-I thought I-I d-OH MY GOD” moaning out loud when Tooru hit the sweet spot.

Tooru smirks and starts and sang, “no you haven’t, you’re mark would stop burning if you did” leaning in and nibbled on the amega’s ear, “you do realize when you start to get upset your mark gets a longing feeling, nothing too bad, but just to let you know that your mate is near to make you feel better. When it’s starts to fucking BURN and you’re in so much pain, it’s when you fully haven’t made yourself submissive to me. You’re still holding onto something or someone, and my mark doesn’t like it…...therefore I don’t like it. You’ve got to fully devote yourself to me in order to make it stop, my mark is screaming at you to quit being so stubborn, obviously what or who you want don’t fucking want you” Daishou’s heart cracking, knowing Tooru was saying that to get under his skin and basically be his slave, but the moment the thought of Futakuchi not wanting him made him felt like he died a little on the inside, “my mark is yelling at you to come to me to make you feel better” his lips lightly brushed up against the amega’s, “it’s my job as YOUR alpha to make you feel better.”

Daishou about to cry thinking about it.

Tooru being his alpha…….depressed him just thinking about it.

Unable to stop thinking about Futakuchi.

“Now this personal assistant thing doesn’t sound all that bad” Tooru says as the pulled his fingers out of Daishou, the amega giving out an involuntary whine at the loss, Tooru unzipping his pants and looked up at Osamu, “we’re sharing him remember, unless I tell you to leave the fucking room, than you’re more than welcome to join.”

Osamu looking down at Daishou, the amega just nodding since he knows he can’t refuse him like he can’t refuse Tooru.

“But if we’re doing the personal assistant thing and having you keep an eye on Daichi” Tooru continues to speak to the two of them, “then when it comes to handling how we keep them to shut up when you can’t hide your stomach and have to put you into hiding” looking down at Daishou with an evil smile, “we’re going to have to do it my way” then looking as Osamu was squatting down to kiss the amega, “and you’re going to have to balance your time between keeping an eye out on our amega, and keeping an eye on Daichi. Daishou needs to be unharmed and keep the babies a secret” Osamu knowing he got lucky he didn’t get bitched at for the married couple finding out about the lives inside Daishou, but he knows there are higher expectations going to be placed on him now since he’s going to have to pull double duty.

“I want you to keep more of an eye on Daichi right now” Tooru continues, “but when it seems safe enough, start to try and balance the two of them out.”

Osamu nodded.

“So my two pets” smiling at the two younger men, “let not fuck up again this time, lining himself up at Daishou’s entrance, Osamu starting to kiss the amega, Daishou letting him, “lets talk about what I want to happen to Suga and Daichi when the time comes.”

Daishou knowing he’s not going to like this.

Wishing he had Futakuchi to hold him.

 

-Monday December 19th 9:00 A.M.-

 

“Ok Tobio, this isn’t the first time I’ve heard of this” the doctor smiles as he looks as the picture of the sonogram of the tiny life inside of Tobio, cleaning off the gel off of the omega’s stomach, Semi, Keiji, Bokuto and Konoha all sitting there with Sakura, Hikaru, Nao and Isamu in each of their laps, all of them looking at the doctor with curious looks, “it doesn’t get said all that often, only one other person with this capable nose has been able to do this, and he’s said strange stuff like this all the time.”

“So there isn’t anything bad going on” Tobio giving a hopeful smile.

“Nothing bad” the handsome doctor smiles, “Nao has a very capable nose, so I understand why you came to me for information since this is your fist time hearing this, but I would listen and take Nao’s word for it next time.”

Tobio gave a nervous and sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head, “my bad.”

“Nothing to say sorry about” the doctor chuckles, “your a mother and you worry, I would be worried if you didn’t worry.”

“Told you” Semi and Keiji say in unison, both of them chuckling and giving each other high fives, Bokuto and Konoha looking at their omegas with so much love, both glad to see them and Tobio all in good spirits lately.

“Is the father of the baby going to be here anytime now” the doctor asks.

Tobio shook his head, Futakuchi and the others all ended up passing out in his room, apparently things got a bit emotional and then they ended up cutting the video watching until today, so after Christmas shopping, they going right back to the videos. Futakuchi calling him to apologize that he and the others forgot to let him know, and that he was going to end up missing the appointment to do some more edits. Which Tobio didn’t mind, he wished he Oikawa or Kuroo would have been here…...but beggars can’t be choosers.

“Since I didn’t see anything wrong in the sonogram” all of them sighing in relief, “and after test out to see what this little guy respond to more, and since he literally only responded to touch, and after talking to some of my other professionals workers, I think it is safe to say that there is a ninety-seven percent chance that the baby is deaf.”

This making Tobio nervous. This doesn’t change about how he feels about the baby, he still loves his little omega no matter what…...but he’s going to be different. He’s going to have a harder time than most of the other kids…..and he doesn’t even know sign language.

Tobio really starting to get more nervous than he was earlier.

“I told you” Konoha looking at Bokuto, “baby can’t hear.”

“Are you ok with that” Semi asks as he stands up and carries Nao with him, up to a stunned Tobio.

“Well I mean….yeah” Tobio biting his thumbnail, “it…..it just makes me a little nervous is all.”

“Why nervous” Bokuto questions.

Before Tobio could answer his phone started ringing, Tobio picking up the phone and saw that it was Futakuchi. Frowning since the alpha normally doesn’t call him all that much, two times in one day was something different from the alpha for sure.

“Hello.”

“TOBIO” the alpha sounding frightened, “TOBIO OH MY GOD, I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

This freaked Tobio out since Futakuchi isn’t one for panicking, “what’s going on?”

“M-MY DAD” Futakuchi cried as he heard Oikawa’s voice shouting not too far off, “MY DAD I W-WAKING UP!”

Tobio’s eyes widen, “what?!”

“H-HE’S DEAD!”

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

 

Important Message:

I felt like with the sexual assault/rape being a sad occurrence in the story, like in the real world where it is a daily occurrence for people sadly, that I should spread word and help. Being a victim of sexual assault , I felt the need to put it out there as I wished that I had known about all of this when I went through that period of my life. I want to help people as best as I can, and just let spread the word that you're not alone. There are people out there who want to help you.

I know how difficult it is to want to speak about it as it makes you feel dirty and that you're to blame (when you're not, I have to keep reminding myself all the time and talk to some close friends to help me out that I' m not to blame), It took me months to even say something to my mom, and it took me almost two years to even open up to people I consider close friends, and it even took me up until a few months ago to even tell my mother and close friends that I got pregnant out of the situation, but sadly lost my baby three months after (and I was sixteen when it happened, and I will be twenty-one next month, so it took me years). I'm not trying to do this for attention, I just want to help out in anyway I can. Futakuchi's rape and being abused by his father and his own father letting him be abused and tortured by Tooru, Daishou's rape and being continuing abuse by Tooru, Tobio's rape and sexual assault by his father in his younger years, and Semi's struggle with pills resulting from his years of abuse at the school brought this out of me this week, and with all the torture and dark subject matter this week (well the past few weeks actually), I felt it would be a rude of me to ignore.

I encourage to go to counseling (which is what I did for a couple of years), or you can call these numbers and/or visit these websites about suicide, depression and abuse:

National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673

Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

National Child Abuse Hotline: (1-800) 4-A-Child or 1-800-422-4453

National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-7233/1-800-787-3224 (TTY)

domesticshelters.org: https://www.domesticshelters.org/?gclid=CjwKCAjw8_nXBRAiEiwAXWe2ycLoQXTJqpVIswJia_iPJ3ASNUQO_t99j1T4JmNuMP5wHwjYH2MwFRoCgAIQAvD_BwE

The National Domestic Hotline: http://www.thehotline.org/

Prevail Intervention: https://prevailintervention.com/mental-health/online-therapy/?gclid=CjwKCAjw8_nXBRAiEiwAXWe2yYhCC6-LXND19lMWLZp863YtxMC167SrzrX4oxy5WvQtDr81XHxwKBoCHCQQAvD_BwE

Coping With Depression: https://www.helpguide.org/articles/depression/coping-with-depression.htm

I hope this helps, and I will most likely come back to here to update more numbers and any other information that I feel that will help. I seriously hope everyone has an amazing week and I love you all! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more video watching in the next chapter!! Next weeks chapter will be longer since I want to get some events in that I've been wanting to get in, but haven't yet, and this chapter I wanted Futakuchi to be able to get it out and focused on him a little more, but next week you will see a lot more of all the other characters, and I might go a little overboard in terms with length.......so who knows, but I do promise a lot more scenes showing off more of the characters since this one was mainly Futakuchi with some Tobio in it.
> 
> And instead of bloopers, I felt like with the sexual assault being a sad occurrence in the story, like in the real world where it is a daily occurrence for people sadly, that I should spread word and help. So no bloopers this week as I want to spread the word and try to help out.
> 
> It's Mental Health Awareness Month!
> 
> I will respond to comments as soon as possible!! Thank you again for reading, hope to hear what you think and I hope everyone has an amazing day!!!! <3<3


	23. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for putting up with me, I ran into a bit of a bump in terms of my courses, so that made things take a bit longer than I originally planned, but thank you for putting up with me nonetheless and I promise I'm working on earlier times to post this up!
> 
> Thank You :D :Anna, Phychocats, Guest, Wahboop, japlibatique, Haikyuufan1200, Tokshoh, Babu_bunny, Lumina and to the rest of you amamzing and patient people, love you all and thank you for reading and being super nice and amazing, couldn't have done this without all you readers and commenters!!! <3 <3  
> And Lumina I promise to respond to your comments on the previous chapters as soon as I can!! :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading!!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Language, Minor Character Death***

-Before Discovering The Body-

Futakuchi groans and rubbed his eyes, hating the fact that he has to keep the lights, since everyone decided to pass out in his room for some reason…..still had no idea why since there is more bedrooms in this house for him to count. He always hated working in the dark since he’s constantly looking at computer screens, TV’s and almost any kind of electronics for that matter; hating how it strained his eyes and always got headaches whenever he had to do so. He really didn’t want to hear any bitching from any of the older alphas, even though it was his room and he could do whatever he wanted, he’s the youngest alpha, so by default he had very little ‘authority’ so to speak over the older and more headstrong alphas in the room; so unless he owned the house, then he couldn’t talk.

Some stupid often unspoken but sometimes spoken rule that most packs had in regards to alphas.

A stupid rule that always got under his skin.

Sure he had a moment yesterday, and he knows he’s going to be coddled for the rest of his life, which just makes him lower on who outranks who since he knows he’s deemed as ‘needs protecting’. Akinari obviously having the most authority being the oldest in this room.

So now he’s editing more, feeling bad that he’s missing Tobio’s appointment to make sure the baby is ok, not feeling all that comforted and relaxed when Tobio told him it was ok. He offered to wake up Kuroo and Oikawa, to which he and the omega came to an agreement that it would be better not to; knowing how pissy they would be if woken up on a day they can sleep in.

Unable to help but snort when the omega told him the cat likes to sleep in, and had to leave the room to stop laughing after taking a picture when Kuroo was laying in the most awkward position, laying on his stomach and laying on Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the floor, feet somehow on the bed, one foot on Akinari’s butt and the other on his face, unable but to help but to help think how uncomfortable it would be to sleep like that even though he was purring like a motor. Tobio says it’s normal for him, telling him over half the time when they would sleep in the same bed when they were little, he would either be sprawled out all over him, accidentally kicking him off of the bed and sprawled out everywhere, legs laying on the wall with his head buried in the bed and purring like a cat would and any other position anyone can think of like some acrobat. Tobio told him his mom and Bokuto took pictures all the time of him doing so, saying he would show him some since he has a stash of pictures and videos of their younger years that he claimed before his brother could get a hand on them.

Futakuchi actually intrigued about it and took up on that offer.

With Oikawa, Futakuchi still knew after years of sleepovers and Tobio agreeing with him, that Oikawa likes his beauty sleep. That despite not throwing himself out to the media for attention like he used to, the man has high standards in terms of his own self image. Always having to look as he deems ‘perfect’.

‘Always needs his hair to look perfect’ being able to feel the omega rolling his eyes on the phone, hearing the love in his voice but feeling the slight annoyance, ‘no bags under his eyes, always needed to look good in all angles wherever a camera is going to be, no wrinkle in his clothes, make sure he could walk and not look weak because of his hurt knee.’

Something Futakuchi knew that Tooru repeated to the alpha on a daily bases. And while Oikawa doesn’t do it to impress his psychotic father or anyone else, he knew that the older alpha still, after all these years, is hard on himself. But he knew as hard on himself as he was, he still had the confidence whenever he finally finished getting ready, and Futakuchi and the others knew that Oikawa has some joy for it…...he can be just a little anal about it that it can get on people’s nerves sometimes.

So yeah, the two of them were just going to let the cat and trash get their sleep and wake up on their own. And they weren’t going to do the same to Iwaizumi and Akinari, saying they all just had a bit of emotional night last night.

‘I guess he enjoys dolling himself up, but I love his bed head and just being casual, but if it makes him happy then I’m happy’ Tobio says afterwards, hearing nothing but love in his voice, the alpha glad that Tobio and Oikawa have each other, knowing those two need each other, being able to tell that they both filled a void in their lives. Actually being happy for Tobio and not faking it, knowing that the omega and Oikawa just seemed like they were meant for each other, knowing there is no way they can fake that kind of love for each other. Just like Kuroo, Keiji and Bokuto clicked, and they had no choice or control. Just like Akinari and Kin. And he knew Iwaizumi has strong feelings for Suga, can see it in his eyes every time they are around each other, seeing his older cousin just giving such a sweet smile and blushes a lot around the omega, and Suga is constantly talking, smiling and blushing around him as well.

He knew Suga and Daichi are married and are still very much in love and adore each other whenever they are around each other, but he’s not going to deny that there is something there between his cousin and the sweet omega.

His cousin always has had a thing for nurturing yet confident omegas.

Giving a small smile, happy for the both of them Tobio and Oikawa. He still thought it wasn’t the best idea in the world for them to be engaged right now, hell Akinari didn’t either, but knowing Oikawa it didn’t surprise him. He knew the older brunette always did things in his own way, did whatever he wanted and didn’t give a damn, Futakuchi knowing that there are two reasons why Oikawa wasn’t screaming at the top of his lungs his love for the omega and that they are engaged.

One this whole media thing, knowing there was still that threat Tobio has over his head.

Two, Kuroo and Iwaizumi would murder him in a heartbeat, Futakuchi hearing the ‘motherfuckers’ and ‘dumbasses’ now as they chase Oikawa around the hotel again.

He was going to make sure he would get that recorded.

Futakuchi just happy that he and Oikawa haven’t once threw an insult at each other since he told some of his story, still unable to comprehend how he was able to do it. He kept breaking down, having to keep himself from gasping for air when he was going over the water torture. Keep himself from hearing the damn chanting to pray his impure thoughts and urges away. Keeping himself from picturing Tooru, his two alphas and so many blurry faces beat the ever living shit out of him. Trying to will away the gut wrenching pain of the conversion electroshock therapy, sometimes still feeling the shock run throughout his body, resisting the urge to touch the scars on the side of his head.

Actually surprised how all of them, especially Oikawa, all stood there to hug him, let him talk, let him cry and not being judged. He didn’t have to pretend that his life was fucking ‘perfect’, like he had to do when he was raped and when came back from the school. He knew he wasn’t finished sharing, but for the sake of watching some of these videos, he will hold off for a bit or wait until they ask. They already know the majority of the hell he’s been through, they know what his father did and allowed to happen, and they all now know Tooru is a lot worse than they originally thought…...that they all REALLY need to keep a close eye on him.

Because he knows…….he just knows Tooru and that school having something to do with Daishou’s strange behavior. It’s a nagging feeling that hasn’t went away, seeing Daishou looking upset, seeing him crying as he left the room after they got a little…...intimate.

Futakuchi placed his hands over his ears and pressed his headphones more up in his ear, feeling like the volume being turned up all the way wasn’t loud enough for him as he eyed the video he was continuing to edit. He needed to hear Daishou so badly right now, missing his body against his, needing to know that Daishou was even still alive with how much he’s not been around lately. Missing his scent, missing his face…….he just misses his cousin.

He didn’t know why he’s been so obsessed with seeing Daishou again.

He didn’t know why his heart just pounds at the thought of him.

Ever since that the day he threw the book at him and Akinari…...that’s when it really hit him, this feeling to hold him and never let go. He smelled different, his features seemed different, different that pulled him near his cousin than normal, but it was also a scary different at the same time.

These fucking feelings just scare the shit out of him.

He stared at his computer screen as he heard the his cousin moan when they kissed, his camera being able to pick up some of his cousin’s face as they kissed. Seeing the older man blushing deeply, eye closed and his long eyelashes resting against his burning cheek, seeing his own hands latching onto the older man’s hips, the alpha still being able to feel how smooth and curvy he was as he was able to graze his fingertips under his sweater. This being what he needed.

He knew it was a bit odd and creepy…...but Daishou hasn’t answered any of his calls, and responds to his texts ‘can’t talk right now’ ‘later’ ‘I’m not feeling good’ ‘I don’t hate you’ ‘I just don’t want you to get hurt’.

Daishou taking off his shirt and the screen becomes dark, but was still able to hear both of their moans and heavy panting, Futakuchi slamming his head in his desk and willed himself to not get turned on by his cousin’s whining, moaning and panting. He knew it wasn’t the best idea in his life to listen to this one, he could have watched the other ones that had him talking and out on full display for his viewing pleasure, Futakuchi slamming his head against the desk again when ‘viewing pleasure’ went through his mind.

But the couldn’t help himself with this one, Daishou wasn’t sounding pissed off the whole time, they had talked a little bit like they used to…….and it was the moment that he seemed to be INTO his cousin. That he wanted to fucking kiss him, he wanted to feel Daishou grinding on him again, he needed to touch him…….

He NEEDED Daishou.

Pissed off that Daishou isn’t opening up and telling what is wrong.

He’s fucking hurt by it.

He just wanted to slap his cousin and just spill it.

He really wanted to hold his hand again.

By the shaking of the bed on the video and how heavy their panting and moaning has become, he knew it was about to get close to the end of it where he was about to throw his cousin on the bed and have his way with him. He knew that’s what was going through his mind and wasn’t going to try and deny it, and he knew Daishou was about to run away from him again. Remembering how good Daishou’s butt is; nice, big, smooth…...still after all these years he’s still can’t get over his butt.

“What is wrong with me” Futakuchi mutters to himself as he can hear the panting on the video stopping, knowing this was right about the time his cousin pushed him on the bed to make a run for it, placing his hand on his shoulder right where Daishou had left him a lot of hickeys, his shirt he’s wearing now barely able to cover the ones that crept up to his neck, feeling his nose starting to bleed at the thought of Daishou’s teeth biting his skin.

Hitting his head against the desk.

Oikawa groaning a bit and cracked an eye open, wincing when light hit his eyes and looked over, see Futakuchi messing with the videos. He pat Kuroo’s head on his stomach, not minding the alpha’s sleeping habit and found that his loud purring helps him go to sleep a lot quicker; finding out when he refused to sleep in his room with a spider in it and decided to crash in Kuroo’s room. After Iwaizumi kicked him out of his room. He rubbed his eye and wondered why he the younger alpha was even messing with the videos, confused why the screen was black, but could see that the video was still playing as the time count on the top right hand corner kept on going. Hearing the alpha give a couple of sniffs, his body shaking so much that the desk under him was lightly rattling and making a light squeaking sound; sounding like he was wanting to cry.

Oikawa raising an eyebrow.

Futakuchi licked his lips, still tasting his lips…...that tasted of sugar cookies; still surprised that his lips tasted like that. He didn’t hate it, far from it. Sugar cookies happen to be his favorite sweet snacks to eat.

‘I really enjoyed you’ he heard Daishou say, Futakuchi’s lips twitching up slightly as he heard that, ‘but we can’t……….we just can’t. I care for you too much to hurt you.’

Futakuchi’s heart aching and let a few tears fall, “what do you mean by that you stubborn snake?”

“What does the snake mean about what?”

Futakuchi jumping as the voice came from right behind him, screaming out as he swung behind him, Oikawa dropping to the floor in time before having the fist slammed into his face. Akinari, Iwaizumi and Kuroo all stirring, Akinari jumping and shouted out a bit when he saw and felt Kuroo’s foot on his face, shoving it off of his face and butt, Kuroo snapping awake from Akinari’s shouting, unable to stop himself from completely falling onto Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi snapping completely awake and let out a loud grunt, the alpha throwing Kuroo off of him, Iwaizumi cringing as he realized that he used too much force as Kuroo’s face slams onto the wall and fell on his back; Kuroo groaning as his nose started to bleed from the slam.

Staring up at ceiling with a deadpan expression.

“Oh my god I’m sorry” Iwaizumi standing up and went to go check on the bleeding alpha, Akinari doing all he could to not start cracking up.

“Dear god you scared the shit out of me” Futakuchi whines as he quickly exits out of the video and turned on his password lock before exiting out, a safety precaution that he started because he didn’t want his dad looking through his shit. His father never really bothered to even to come into his room most days, but he never knows what his father might do, and bought and installed a whole bunch of security shit with his own money, birthday and Christmas money that Akinari gave him.

“Well you said something that peaked my curiosity” Oikawa standing back up with a frown and looked over, snorting at how bad Iwaizumi felt about giving Kuroo a bloody nose, looking back over to Futakuchi wiping away the tears that remained on his cheeks, “did you not get any sleep?”

Futakuchi wasn’t used to Oikawa being nice to him and had to force himself to nod, needing to make sure he doesn’t get aggressive or defensive unless he has a good reason to, not because he saw Oikawa and wanted to be pissy and vindictive because he could, “not much.”

“What does ‘not much’ mean dru-I mean Futakuchi” Oikawa raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, really needing to watch his mouth as he was so used to calling him that for all these years…….way too many years that it made him feel like shit, the younger alpha looking at him with slight amusement, “because I know you used to have a problem with actually getting a decent amount of sleep when you get stressed.”

“I got about two hours” Futakuchi shrugged as if it was no big deal, irritating Oikawa at how nonchalant he can be with things, how he doesn’t seem to care over half the time, “I know I need more, but my mind is not allowing me to sleep, so I’m just doing what I always do nearly twenty-four seven since I really don’t go out, and that’s mess with cameras.”

“You do realize that you not going out is your fault right” Oikawa eyeing the computer to see a picture of a breathtaking sunset, Daishou looking like he photo bombed it as he was doing a splits in midair, smiling from ear to ear with his tongue sticking out, sticking two middle fingers up high in the air.

Daishou looking so happy and like he loved life…...not depressed and ready to murder the next person to ask if he was ok.

Futakuchi snorted as he saw a small smile on the older alpha’s face, looking to see what he was looking at his background picture, wanting to fucking burst out crying again at the sight of his happy cousin.

“This looked some recent.”

Futakuchi nodded, “yeah, it was on his twenty-third birthday earlier this year, he had an early dinner with his dad, your dad, my dad, Daizo and I. He could have invited some work friends he made, but he told me that they weren’t really his friends and that he hated them all” the younger alpha explains as the other three alphas look over to the two talking, Kuroo raising his eyebrow at the picture on the computer and not surprised to hear that Daishou thinking that, he didn’t think the snake liked anyone and is still irritated that he has to apologize to him soon, “after eating, talking and gift exchanges we all went home. Daishou didn’t want anything big big and flashy this year and I didn’t know why, since he normally likes to go all out that your dad got a little pissy, since he was looking to go out, party and get wasted.”

Oikawa rolling his eyes, “or course.”

“He and his father got into it when his father decided to get onto him for something before dropping him off at his home, and the next thing I know he was parked outside my house and asking to hang out” the young alpha continues as he looks at his hand, really wanting to hold his cousin’s hand, Akinari frowning at that as he knew how much of a pain his brother wanted to be sometimes, “so I brought my camera and he drove out to the lake, where he told me that his dad wants him to hurry up and find him a beta woman to mate with.”

Akinari and Iwaizumi cringed, Kuroo raising an eyebrow at their reaction.

“And we all know how difficult that is for him, especially with all the stress he puts on himself” Futakuchi sighs, “he does WAY too much shit and never gives himself a break, so I sometimes have to drag his ass away from all his projects and take his phone away from him, make him sit and talk about something not work or project, and just watch TV and take a fucking nap for the love of god” Futakuchi pinching the bridge of his nose and groans.

“Still that bad about it” Oikawa and Iwaizumi ask in unison.

Futakuchi glad that they’re both showing genuine concern, makes this easier to talk about and take them seriously, knowing how much Iwaizumi used to get onto Daishou when they all used to hangout with each other, “yeah, he doesn’t know when to quit until he just collapses, which he did earlier this year.”

Kuroo tilted his head in confusion.

Akinari looking down and sighs, feeling like crap that he wasn’t there to smack his nephew upside the head to quit it, “he needs to stop or else he’s going to end up seriously injuring himself.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa nodding in agreement along with Akinari, Oikawa speaking up, “dumbass, what is he trying to prove anyways, the media loves him so what else does he have to work so hard for?”

“Sounds familiar” Kuroo and Iwaizumi smirk in unison at Oikawa.

“RUDE!”

Futakuchi knew a reason, his cousin still hung up on wanting to be the ‘Perfect Alpha’, Futakuchi holding back on rolling his eyes as he found the goal to be impossible, deciding that is a conversation for another time since he has no fucking clue why Daishou is so hung up on reaching perfection, and just shrugged his shoulders “beats me, but anyway after he told me that I told him not to worry about it. It doesn’t have to be a beta woman, just someone that makes him happy the way Hisahito did before…...before it happened.”

Akinari, Iwaizumi and Oikawa all taking deep breaths, none of them wanting to relive that day as it was just so fucking painful.

Kuroo just looking even more confused, starting to get curious about all of this as he didn’t know Daishou had dated someone before, from what it sounded like to him.

“So I decided to just hang out and take pictures, just talking about random and stupid shit” Futakuchi giving a sad smile, “he was actually genuinely happy and not depressed like he was at his dinner even though he kept denying that he never was, and I have many, many more pictures in one of my photo albums somewhere” Futakuchi doing a quick once over to make sure Oikawa won’t snoop into that one video and bust him and Daishou getting heated with each other, and stood up and walked over to his bed and squatted down, digging under his bed to where he kept a lot of his albums and all of his tapes, “and he and I just goofed off the whole time.”

Akinari giving a soft smile at the knowledge, loving that those two have a close friendship and have with each other. Always have had each others back since birth, and he worries about these two a lot, so it’s nice to know that Futakuchi doesn’t lock himself up all the time, although he can’t blame him with all the horrible shit that his nephew was put through at that ‘school’…...knowing he was going to have to do more digging on that as well since it’s obviously a place where Tooru carries out his sadistic nature. And glad that Daishou can just stop and smell the flowers and have a fun and enjoy life.

“That one on my computer is one of my favorites and I don’t know why” sticking his tongue out as he stuck his head under the bed, the four watching him with amusement as Futakuchi seemed to be struggling a bit.

“You need help” Kuroo snorts as he sets his hands on his hips.

“No no I got it” Futakuchi grumbles, Kuroo about to say something when the young alpha cut him off, “and yes I’m sure.”

Kuroo smirking in reaction.

“But we spent hours walking and driving around taking pictures and buying a whole bunch of random stuff” Futakuchi continuing, “then we hit up that old gym that was closed for the night, the one where Daishou liked to go for his gymnastics training. We snuck in, and I just recorded him doing a lot of tricks and whatnot to keep his good mood going. He’s actually gotten a hell of a lot better than he has before, I should show you the videos of it later.”

“Probably sneaks off in the middle of night to do it then” Iwaizumi chimes in, “wouldn’t be surprised.”

“You sure as hell got a lot of pictures and videos” Kuroo says as he looks around the room, seeing a whole bunch of blank and labeled DVDs, older and new looking cameras and a lot of pictures with Futakuchi and the others all playing with each other in their younger years, “obsessed much?”

Oikawa giggles in reaction.

Futakuchi frowns, sure he’s had the interest ever since he could remember since his mother was obsessed with picture and video taking, but his hobby turned obsession was fueled by a need to capture every moment before the madness ended. He planned on exposing all of his family and try to save Daishou and Akinari, then leaving this world without a trace. Life seemed bleak, and his obsession helped him out…….and now realizing that he’s being so fucking selfish since he would have left Daishou…..and everyone else is growing on him; especially Tobio with how chill and nonjudgmental he seemed to be, and he knew that yesterday before watching the videos…...that he couldn’t do it. He can’t just leave.

He cares for the new friends he’s made.

He cares for some of his family.

……...He’s come to learn that he has VERY strong feelings for Daishou.

Futakuchi just shrugged his shoulders, “I guess, distracts me and it’s fun so sue me.”

“I don’t have the money to do that” Kuroo chuckles.

“Yeah” Akinari slapping all three of them upside the head, “you three jackasses are still paying off the fucking house that I bought you!”

“It was an accident” Oikawa whined as he rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

“I didn’t do anything” Iwaizumi complains as he glares at Kuroo and Oikawa, “what did you guys even do anyway?!”

“Funny story” Kuroo giving a nervous chuckle as he tried to not let himself get intimidated by a glaring Iwaizumi and Akinari, “you see, we saw this thing on TV an-”

Futakuchi’s phone going off, scaring Futakuchi and jumped…...well tried to jump and ended up slamming his head on the bed, Oikawa busted out laughing. Futakuchi groaning and rolling his eyes, knowing that it was just Oikawa being Oikawa, while he knew it wouldn’t be the smart thing for him to say out loud, this is one of the ways that Oikawa and Tooru are alike. They both can get a kick out of seeing people struggling, although with Oikawa he only got a kick out of it when it was someone he doesn’t like, because Oikawa can be a very nice and caring person for the most part. With Tooru, he had yet to meet a person that Tooru wouldn’t hurt. Now that was someone who could laugh his ass off and all smiles when someone is getting the shit beaten out of them.

So while Oikawa and Tooru are similar, they’re also very different.

He grumbles to himself as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, deciding it would just be easier to just stay in there and not look at the others while they laugh at him, eyes widening a bit when he saw Seiji’s name to pop up.

“Huh.”

“Who is it” Oikawa asks as Kuroo and Iwaizumi decided to grab the young alpha’s legs, both pulling him out.

“Seiji” Futakuchi really not wanting to answer, that man always making him nervous. He was scared of Tooru, there was doubt in that and he knew he had every right to be, but there was something about Seiji that just…….just rubbed him the wrong way. He can be scarier than Tooru, but then he comes off as the sweetest little angel that the media just eats him up; seeing Akinari, Daishou and Tooru himself roll their eyes at how much of an act the older alpha can put on. But the people just eat him up when he’s talking to the cameras. Too sweet or scary as hell, there was no in between with him. You can never tell what he was thinking or what he was going to do, his motives and what drives him are locked in his brain and has never been revealed…….well except maybe to Tooru; those two working together on something equals disaster. Always thinking how weird it is for Tooru and Seiji to work together…...they seem so different personality wise.

Akinari frowns, “why is he calling you?”

Futakuchi shrugs as he stood up from the floor, “I don’t know, he’s only called me once when Daishou wasn’t answering his phone when were where in high school” nodding his head in thanks for dragging him out from under the bed to Kuroo and Iwaizumi, the two of them, Oikawa and Akinari looking curious as Futakuchi answered the phone, “h-hello Seiji-san.”

“Hello Kenji I’m glad that you answered” Seiji says politely, sounding very pleasant and was using his ‘angel’ voice as he liked to call it, “how are you doing today young man?”

“O-Oh ah, I’m doing well, just hanging out in my room is all” Futakuchi responds as he plants a fake smile, being able to make himself sound more pleasant and polite, “just doing my usual projects, thinking about what to give Tobio for Christmas. What about you, y-you doing good?”

Oikawa taking a deep breath and had to remind himself, ‘it’s just an act, he’s mentioning Tobio to make sure my fiance stays in the clear.’

“Oh how sweet of you to be thinking about your omega” Seiji responds, “I’m glad that you finally found someone, hopefully the others will actually find someone since you guys are not getting any younger. And I would say that I’m doing fantastic, bu-”

“HE’S PISSED” Tooru yelled in the background, “such an angry ole sna-”

“Shut it” Seiji snaps as you can hear Tooru whine in the background and Futakuchi knew that Seiji hit the younger alpha, “I’m only four years older you pain in the ass.”

“Still older than m-OW!”

“Shut it” Futakuchi tensed up a bit, he knew the alpha wasn’t getting onto him, but damn did he just sounds…….scary, “Suguru, please take the annoying asshole out of here so I can finish quickly talking to Kenji.”

“Yes father” Futakuchi barley able to make out his voice, but he had to bite back a smile at the sound…..unable to understand why Daishou is doing this to him, his heart is beating rapidly in his chest.

Yearning to see him again.

He honestly didn’t know he depended on Daishou this much before all of this.

“Ok Kenji I just need to make this very quick ok?”

Futakuchi nodded, “yes sir.”

“Good” Seiji sighs, “glad someone is going to be helpful. Now quick question; where is your father?”

“Huh” this taking Futakuchi off guard.

“Your father, Jirou Futakuchi, taller than me, black hair and brown eyes” face deadpanning when the older alpha started to get smart with him, Akinari snorts as he knew his brother was just being him and his smartass self, “he’s a little older than I am, my big sister married the angry and pissy alpha and eight goddamn children and you being the baby.”

“Ok ok I get it sir” Futakuchi trying to sound as polite as possible, “and you asked where he is?”

The four of the other alpha’s giving the younger alpha confused expressions.

“You’re correct” Seiji back to sounding very polite, “he didn’t show up to work yesterday, and he’s not here now. Tooru, Daishou, a lot of other workers and I have called him over and over again, and he hasn’t bothered to get back to any of us. So I was wondering if you would be able to get a hold of him, or see if he’s passed out in his room and see if his cold has came back.”

“That’s weird.”

Futakuchi actually getting a little concerned. His father is actually very hard working, and while he may get some things in the not-so-legal ways like Seiji and Tooru, overall he went in and made a good name for himself. While he didn’t agree with his father’s methods, and how he just didn’t get his father and his reasoning's for doing things, overall the man is still his father. He might not care about him like his older siblings, but his father has been treating him so well ever since he and Tobio started ‘dating’, acting like a father to him, being nice to him, eating more dinners with him when he wasn’t out with Tobio, didn’t talk down to him and just overall seemed happy with him. He kept asking about the baby and wanting to make sure that he and Tobio were taking good care of the little guy, and giving a whole lot of information about taking care of a baby in and out of womb; which he actually did take down some notes since his father help give life to him and his seven other siblings.

At the Christmas dinner when he was introducing Nao to his father, when Nao was just talking the alpha’s ear off…….in the middle of that conversation his father actually told him he was proud of him.

Still hearing the words clear as day in his head.

His dad seemed proud of him…….proud of lie…….but he’s never heard his father utter those words to him until the party.

“He’s normally good about getting to work” Futakuchi putting a finger up to his lips to keep Akinari and the other three quiet, walking out of his room and motioned for the other three to stay in his bedroom just in case, all four of them listening to him, “he hasn’t called you at all?”

“No sir he didn’t” Seiji replies, “you haven’t seen him? Don’t you live with him still?”

Futakuchi taking a deep breath and had to hold back from groaning, “I do, but he and I hardly see each other for the most part, sometimes we have dinner with each other every now and then, but it’s nothing all that often or consistent. He works so much and my schedule can fluctuate and I can be very busy at the hotel all depending on the holiday, this is the first two days off in a row that I’ve been off of work in a while, and even at that I’m still answering calls on how to fix things. So unless it’s my day off from work, then he and I aren’t really occupying the house at all, and when I’m off I know not to go into his bedroom and will know if I did.”

Seiji snorting at the comment.

“So I just give him his personal space and just let him have his room to himself, I’m the same way so I get it. I rather not get any punishments and just listen” Futakuchi getting a shiver down his spine, knowing that was no lie and would like to avoid being electrocuted again.

“Good thinking.”

‘Is he being sarcastic or is he complimenting me?’

“So I can check his bedroom and risk being yelled at, because that’s not like him” Futakuchi says as he walks close to the stairs, making a turn into the hallway and down to the end of it, standing in front of the grand master bedroom, one that his father used to share with his mother before her passing, giving a sad smile since he used to be so close to her and made his father’s constant disapproval bearable. He looked up at the big fancy door towering over him and took a deep breath, actually a little nervous since it’s been so many years being in here, last time he did was when he was helping his dad go through his mother’s things to give out according to his mother’s will when he was fourteen. He’s now twenty-two years old……..actually a little depressed about that since his mother always brought him in the room to talk, play, watch TV together, nap and look at photos they both took together. His mother always giving him tips on how to take the best picture, the best angles, lighting and filters; always showed him videos she took of her, Seiji, Akinari and their other sister and he and his siblings videos and pictures she took of them growing up; his mother making sure to leave that in the will for him to have. She knew he would find use and nostalgia in them.

He was starting to depress himself with his mother he still misses to this day, knowing the two of them are a lot alike personality wise.

He knocked on the door, “father, are you in there?”

No response.

He knocked again, “father are you ok? Seiji is REALLY wanting to know why you haven’t at least responded to him or have gone to work.”

Nothing.

“Just go into the room, he can bitch at me about you going in there.”

Futakuchi sighs when he hears nothing, knocking against and turns the doorknob “I’m coming in father” opening the door and stuck his head in, sighing when he saw his father laying in the bed.

But then it hit him, this very odd smell that he didn’t like and filled him up with a bad feeling.

“Father, Seiji wants to talk to you on the phone.”

“Is he in there?”

“Y-Yeah” Futakuchi replies as he gave his unresponsive father on the bed with a weary look, “but he’s not responding.”

“Then go up and shake him” Seiji responds, “he’s been having a cold on and off all month, wouldn’t be surprised that his hearing and senses are off right now.”

Futakuchi walked up to his father laying on his side curled up into a ball, facing Futakuchi’s direction as he walked up to his father’s side of the bed, cringing at how pale his father looks. His father is tanned and nowhere near the ghostly whit pals skin that Seiji and he rest of the Daishou bloodline has, knowing his oldest sister is ghostly pale like his mom. He was drenched in sweat that it seemed to have seeped though his pajamas, his veins slight sticking out more than usual…….and Futakuchi didn’t see his father’s chest moving up and down at all.

“F-Father” grabbing his wrist to check his pulse, eyes widening when he didn’t, “f-father” starting to panic a bit and placed his two index fingers up against his fathers neck to check his pulse again, his heat starting to beat a lot quicker and shook his father.

Nothing.

“F-father” Futakuchi grabbing his shoulders and shook him a bit, “wake up!”

“What’s going on Kenji?”

“W-Wake up” Futakuchi slamming his body up and down off the bed, his father not even flinching, “please wake up!”

“Kenji Futakuchi what in the hell is going on” Seiji ordered.

Futakuchi so distracted by what’s going on that he wasn’t even intimidated by the older alpha’s voice, placing his ear up against Jirou’s chest, panicking even more when he didn’t hear his heartbeat.

“H-H’s not waking up” Futakuchi cried, doing everything under the sun to try and resuscitate the non responsive alpha, “I’m doing everything I can and he’s not budging, I’ve checked his pulse who knows how many times and I’m getting nothing!”

“Nothing” Seiji questioned, the older alpha sounding a little shocked by this.

“I-I’m getting nothing” Futakuchi walking backwards and up against the wall, sliding down onto his bottom, staring wide eyed on the bed, “I…...I think he’s dead…..”

“What” Seiji sounding pissed and could hear him messing with papers and keys, “I’m going to call our people to check up on him and I will be there soon with them, you keep yourself right there and try and not do something stupid.”

Futakuchi nodding at the order, too busy staring at his father’s motionless body with horror, “yes sir.”

“TOORU” Seiji snaps that it caused him to jump in reaction, “I know you’ve been listening this whole time.”

He could hear Tooru laughing, he could picture his shit eating grin from over the phone, “guilty as charged.”

“We seemed to run into a problem-” the phone cutting off.

Futakuchi just staring wordlessly at his father’s body, finding this hard to believe. Despite his on and off cold, his dad has always taken good care of himself and was in extremely good health. Never had any medical issues. He’s an extremely physically healthy person, it scares the shit out of him that he’s completely clueless. Taken off guard.

He and his father didn’t have the best relationship, but this is still his father he’s known his whole life. A man he used to look up to until…...well his unrealistic expectations of him started to come out, and was so used to having his father in his life that…….that the thought of him actually not being around made him feel…...sad. He was allowed to go through so much torture because of his father, that is something he still has a very hard time somewhat ‘forgiving’, but they were starting to get on the right track. Starting on a road of maybe…...just MAYBE having a decent friendship.

He was just told by the older alpha that he was proud of him.

Now he’s not here.

He felt a tear run down his cheek.

He knew this man would never truly accept him. He knew that his father is proud of a lie that he’s living. He was allowed to be tortured by him. He wasn’t allowed to have his justice from his teacher that raped him. He was hit by this man a lot for the stupidest of reasons.

But…...but he’s still his dad.

‘And he’s dead.’

More tears ran down his cheeks.

“Futakuchi” Oikawa shouted as he heard his voice not too far off.

He flipped over to Tobio’s contact.

 

-After: Monday December 19th 8:00 P.M.-

 

“I can’t disclose any information at the moment” Daishou says to the reporters shoving their speakers up to his face, Futakuchi being able to tell from the look of his cousin’s eyes from the TV that he’s been crying, he can tell by how red and puffy they are and he was kind of surprised how affected his cousin was. Daishou wasn’t a crier for one, he knew Daishou wouldn’t let himself be caught dead looking like his was crying or was crying out to the public, plus he knew his cousin didn’t care all that much for his father…...so this newfound upset behavior over Jirou was really confusing him.

Futakuchi slightly narrowed his eyes as he sat himself on his couch, Tobio leaning his head on his shoulder with Nao sitting in the alpha’s lap, Oikawa sitting right next to Tobio as he leaned on him and intertwined their fingers. Kuroo sitting on the floor in front of his little brother while holding onto little Sakura, lightly brushing the infant alpha’s hair off to the side, Keiji sitting on the couch on the other side of Oikawa holding onto Isamu, the small blond unable to stop staring at Futakuchi with curious eyes, Bokuto sitting on the floor with Hikaru in his lap, lightly bouncing his legs up and down that it made the small omega giggle as he bounced up and down with him, the white haired alpha just trying to not keep himself from feeling down in the dumps at the moment. 

He was upset that the man had died, a man that was a friends father, losing his mother in such a sudden manner out of nowhere he knew that pain of losing a constant in your life. Bokuto knows close to the parent or not, unless you literally just hate your parents guts, that Futakuchi was going to be feeling something. He knew he did when on the phone with Tobio, hearing Futakuchi’s scared and panicking voice over the phone, and just seeing Tobio start to get a little worked up as well, he knew something serious had happened. Next thing he knew Tobio said that he had to go to Futakuchi’s home, telling them in the car, since by that point no one knew and Futakuchi told him to not say anything and let Seiji, Tooru and Daishou handle it, saying that his father was found dead in his bed, not knowing the route cause and where going to find out what as soon as they can pick up Jirou’s body to examine. Seiji was there by the time they got to the house, seeing an ambulance and a few cop cars, which was said to be some of Jirou’s men that they have to investigate over the other ‘lower class’ police officers, apparently the chief…..or captain…...Bokuto couldn’t remember what the official title, but one of them was Futakuchi’s older brothers, saying that the brother broke down and Futakuchi had to calm himself down and then calm his brother down. Tobio stuck by Futakuchi the whole time, Oikawa, Kuroo, Akinari and Iwaizumi having to be talked to as well just to gather as much information as possible. Seiji watching over them and was on the phone almost the whole time he was here, Bokuto felt like he was in the twilight zone, unable but to help but think about how much Daishou looks a lot like his father, both have those snake eyes, both almost having the same exact facial structures…….except Daishou seemed to have softer features than his dad…...which is different then what Bokuto would have thought since Daishou is an adult alpha, he would have thought his facial features would have been sharper like Seiji’s…….his sharper features making him look scary as hell since the older alpha was having to deal with all of this chaos surrounding Jirou’s death. Bokuto had to shake his head so he he didn’t send himself down the rabbit hole and overthink things. He made eye contact with Seiji since he genuinely got confused for a hot second, and Seiji making eye contact with him, the older alpha raising an eyebrow at him with a confused expression; and the only way to make it less awkward was him cautiously walking up to him and asking for an autograph and hope he didn’t think he was too strange.

He thinks Seiji did.

But then the alpha smiles at him and signed a random paper Bokuto had pulled out of panic. Seiji’s smile looked very sweet and innocent, but he got a weird vibe from it and couldn’t quiet place his finger on it.

He was glad that Seiji was busy so he didn’t talk to him anymore, Seiji makes him nervous.

What he couldn’t help when thinking about the Twilight Zone, he thought did that at Keiji’s gender reveal party when he was still pregnant with Sakura he was in it for a moment. When he first laid eyes on Hikaru, he could have sworn that Kuroo had shrunk and snuck into the party with blue contacts he could have sworn that it was his best friend…...well technically boyfriend, Bokuto fighting the urge to at Kuroo as he felt his heart pound in his chest, blushing at the thought of the man sitting next to him. Trying to comprehend to himself these feelings he’s getting and it was driving him a bit insane, never thinking he would ever feel this way towards an alpha. Thinking about Keiji made his heart pound in his chest, heart fluttering, blushing at the thought of him……..really wanting to touch his body and fill him up again like he did at Sakura’s gender reveal party. His taste is delicious. Then he thought of Kuroo and has the same reaction, heart pounding and fluttering, blushing…….actually wanting to touch him like he wants to touch him too. Keiji and Kuroo make him feel like this and he wasn’t used to these strong feelings, scared him a bit, and didn’t think that his life would turn in this direction…….although Bokuto thinks that their life wasn’t going to go in the direction in the way that it did…..but these confusing feelings that he would rather be having over something life threatening.

He heard Sakura cooing a bit when Kuroo played with her a bit, unable to help but give a small smile as he kept bouncing Hikaru up and down. He peaked at his omega on the couch behind him, seeing the omega was looking at Isamu and kissing his forehead and gently rubbed his back, Isamu loving up on him like the momma’s boy that he is, unable but to help bu think how wonderful of a mother Keiji is to these sweet little kids that he has. Glad he can call Keiji’s his and…..wondering if he could have a baby with the omega like Kuroo has been able to.

“He’s not looking like he’s taking this very well” Konoha comments as he sat on the other side of Futakuchi, Semi sitting in his lap as they both frowned at the TV.

“He sure as hell doesn’t” Futakuchi grumbles as he leaned his head up against Tobio’s, needing some sort of comfort right now, really not understanding why he was feeling so down….he and his father were hardly ever on the same page and he still is angry at him for putting him through hell, this feeling putting him in a crankier mood than he already was.

‘I don’t get it’ he thought to himself, ‘why are you being like this?’

Oikawa not even getting angry at how close he’s getting with Tobio. One he knows the alpha’s sexual preference now, so it makes him feel a lot more ease, two…...he knows Futakuchi is affected by this. He knew Futakuchi and his father used to be somewhat close to each other when he was little, and while there are somethings that he knew the younger male would have a hard time forgiving; he was his dad.

His dad was human with emotions like him.

His on the other hand thought that his father Tooru has no real emotions, that his father only knows how to make himself temporarily satisfied with sex and money, thinking of him a monster who needed to be taken down. So glad that his father didn’t stop by the house…...who knows how he, Iwaizumi, Akinari or Kuroo would have acted with him in the same room. He looked over behind the couch, seeing Akinari pacing back and forth as he was constantly on and off the phone, seeing nothing but pure stress and irritation written on his face.

“Right now my family and I would love to be able to morn together for the time being” Daishou’s voice shaking as he continues to talk to the reporters, Oikawa noticing Daishou on and off kept placing his hands over his stomach, seeing his fingers fidgeting and then snap it away and place his hand by his side, he can tell that Daishou’s mark is messing with him again by the similar restraint with how tense he got and the slight twitch of his eye that he saw at Semi and Konoha’s apartment, seeing him fidgeting with his black scarf that covered his whole neck, seeing his breath as clear as day in the cold winter air and he could tell that Daishou just wanted to get to his car, “my family and I greatly appreciate if we can be with each other this Christmas and be able to morn the loss of one of our beloved family member, and just be able to hug and kiss and just be there to comfort with each other. We all thank you for your thoughts and prayers and we appreciate your support like you wouldn’t believe, you all have been good to us for all our family deaths. But I do want to say this, this has taught me something that I would love to share with you all.”

Akinari hanging up the phone and looked at his nephew on the TV, everyone in the living room has their eyes glued to the man on the television, Daishou being able to draw everyone in. All the reporters all silent as they wanted to get what was coming out of one the great Daishou’s mouth, Akinari knowing that the media was going to eat up with whatever he was going to say.

Daishou has always had that ability.

“What this has taught me is that you never know what’s going to happen, one moment everything seems like it’s fine, that you’re on top of the world and that nothing bad will ever happen to you. Like you have control, like you know who you are and are going to show the world and spread the love that all you wonderful citizens deserve.”

The reporters ‘oooohing’ and ‘awwing’ at Daishou, hearing some girls and guys in the back squealing as Daishou flashed his plastic smile that always pissed Futakuchi and the others off, Futakuchi frowning.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Akinari and Kuroo rolling their eyes.

“But then one day your body just can’t seem to take it, that maybe you fulfilled your purpose in life, and then one day it’s all over” Oikawa and Futakuchi not missing that small flash of fear in his eyes before continuing, “that’s why I encourage everyone to go out this holiday season and just love on one another, hug and kiss each other as if today was your last day. Show the people you love that they care, because you never know what’s going to happen…….you never know what life is going to hand you.”

Futakuchi wanting to fucking slap and kiss Daishou badly, hating how he’s preaching these words, when all he knows his cousin is going to do is just run away from everyone. Not allowing himself to be loved, isolating himself…...Futakuchi wondering why Daishou didn’t even bother to send him a text that at least says ‘I’m sorry for you loss’.

While that pissed Futakuchi to no end to hear or having someone send you that, gets under his skin. But at this point he would just love to get that stupid fucking text…..anything.

“And my family and I would greatly appreciate your patience as we morn” Daishou concluding, bowing his head in thanks, “we will let you know when we’re ready to talk about his death, and you know our motto” Daishou’s plastic smile growing a bit more, all of the Elite’s in the room, except Semi, rolled their eyes as they knew what was about to fly out of the citizen’s mouths, Kuroo, Bokuto Semi, Konoha, Tobio and the kids all giving the Elite’s questioning looks.

“Open, Honest and True, we would never lie to you” the reporters and the people around the chanting.

Kuroo wanting to vomit at the motto.

“And you know why” Daishou questions as he brushes some of his hair out of his face.

“Because you Elites love us all!”

“That’s right” Daishou nods as he opens the driver seat to his van, “we will update you guys as soon as possible, and don’t forget to love one another, please.”

Daishou closing the door and the cameras shoot back to the reporters, the lady gushing over what Daishou.

“That is one aggravating motto” Kuroo grumbles as he looks over to the Elites, “how long how you guys had that one?”

“Can’t say how long” Akinari shrugs as he walks up to the couch, leaning down and placing a small kiss on top of Futakuchi’s head, “it’s been there before I was born, I honestly can’t remember exactly hold old it is…..” the older alpha looking up in thought for a moment, “I think around the time my brother was an itty bitty baby…...don’t remember if it was my father or Tooru’s father….or if it was the Sakusa’s…..” looking down at Iwaizumi, “I know I’ve told you this when I first adopted you.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head, “yeah you told me to give us a history lesson on things…...” giving his Papa a sheepish smile, “….can’t remember though.”

“Either way it the stupidest fucking thing and I’m in full agreement with you Kuroo” Oikawa grumbles, looking over to Tobio and gave him a small smile and a kiss when the omega squeezes his hand, “aggravating and most of the world is gullible enough to think that it’s true.”

Semi looking at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow, really wanting to ask some questions, really wanting to know more about his and the others way of life. He opened his mouth slightly, his nerves hitting him and he shut his mouth as soon as it opened, wondering to himself of ungrateful that Oikawa just seemed to be. How he seemed to have an pretty easy life, never had to go around begging for money. Never having to beg for someone to stop touching him. Having to get down on his knees and suck cock just to get his next fix, to stop the scary people and hands to stop touching him.

Oikawa never seemed to have to beg…...and it just royally pissed the omega off for some reason. He knew that no one deserved to have that kind of life, but it just pissed him off that Oikawa got to be free and walk around and seems so carefree. He was never locked up in a facility for most of his life, he wouldn’t call it a childhood…...he didn’t have one. Ever he could remember it was training almost all day every day, not getting to play much with the other kids, always being separated from them and was usually around adults all the time and learned to speak and act like one by the time he was six years old.

And he was only able to goof off when Tooru was around to hang out.

But he didn’t get to see him every day.

Oikawa got to be around him a lot more than he did…...and Oikawa just seemed to be so ungrateful.

“It does seem a bit over the top” Tobio shrugs as he gave a soft smile while being sandwiched between the two alphas, “then again I’ve never been one to worship someone on the TV.”

“Good” Iwaizumi responds, “not Elites are bad, but a lot of them are able to put up a good face and hide their true intentions. And not to say Daishou is a bad Elite” Futakuchi raising an eyebrow, “he’s not and far from it, but he’s very good at convincing people to follow him and lie to your face when he deems it necessary; he was always able to blend into the environment of the Elites better than most of us.”

“Which is not a good thing” Oikawa speaks up as he rubs his thumb along Tobio’s hand.

Bokuto looks at Oikawa with a confused expression, “why’s that?”

“It means he can lie to anyone’s face including ours and get away with it” Kuroo speaks up and looks up to his little brother with a raised eyebrow, “I know you consider him a friend and whatnot, and I know you’re worried about him like the rest of us are, but you have to be careful around him. He still associates with higher ups and he’s so young, rich, knows how to flash a smile to get the world to love him, and as much as I hate to admit it…he’s a smart guy. So he’s dangerous to be disclosing personal information to, and the wrong person to believe in every little word he says.”

Tobio frowns, he knows he shouldn’t. He knew since the very beginning when he was forced to sign the contract that Daishou was going to be someone to watch his mouth around, he knew Daishou is not going to be his confidant. But he seemed to be a lot nicer than people seem to make him out to be, and a Daishou just seems to be going through a rough spot and just seemed to be exhausted every time he’s talking to him about what he has planned for dates and all that ‘fun’ stuff.

But what’s sad is that Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Akinari and even Futakuchi just nodded and didn’t disagree with him.

“He’s hard to pin down” Futakuchi sighs with a sad look in his eyes, “sometimes it’s hard to figure out what he’s doing and I’m thoroughly confused.”

“Futakuchi you should relax yourself and not think about too much right now” Akinari says in a soft tone, lightly running a hand through his hair, “you have a lot going on right now.”

“I know but still” Futakuchi groans as Tobio looked up at him, “I don’t want to deal with it, why do they all have to come over here?”

“Who” Nao says as he looks up at the alpha, Tobio adjusting the nose clamp squeezing his nose to block off the scents, knowing that they were going to be surrounded by distressed scents and just strong ones in general once, Nao throwing a small fit before they even pulled into the driveway.

“My brother and sisters” Futakuchi says with a small smile, Nao growing on him and actually likes this kid…...mainly because he kept on giving Oikawa black eyes, “they are all coming over tomorrow.”

“All of them” Oikawa cringing when Futakuchi nodded, “dear god that fucking sucks.”

Konoha snorts as he leaned his head on against Semi’s back, “what’s the problem?”

“I have seven other siblings that aggravate me to no end” Futakuchi grumbles.

“Seven” Tobio questions, Futakuchi looking at him and nodded, “dear god, one sibling is good enough for me.”

“I sure hope that’s meant as a compliment” Kuroo smiles up at him, Oikawa giving an amused smile when Tobio flicks his head.

“Youngest of eight” Futakuchi groans, “and I’m the only one who didn’t go out and get a professional job like them, so I’m going to be talked down them as per usual.”

“Really” Bokuto raising an eyebrow as he crossed his eyes that made Hikaru giggle, trying to mimic him.

“Yeah they all think that they are better than me” Futakuchi frowns, “only one of my sister’s treats me decently, and even then she won’t stick up for me if the others decide to want to gang up on me.”

“To be quiet frank, and please don’t take this personally” Kuroo says as he holds Sakura up to his chest, giving her a small kiss on the forehead, Isamu blinking down at Kuroo with an unreadable expression that made Keiji frown, “you really don’t have a good family don’t you?”

“Really Kuroo” Tobio says with wide eyes, “you really need to tell him now of all times?”

“No no Tobio, it’s fine” Futakuchi smiling at the fact that Tobio was going to stand up for him, Tobio pouting as Oikawa chuckles and kisses the omega’s cheek, “I really do appreciate you sticking up for me, but he’s not wrong, my family fucking sucks” looking over to Akinari and held his hand up, “you, Iwa, Oikawa and Daishou don’t suck.”

Akinari seemed pleased with that and nodded.

Kuroo sticking his tongue out at his little brother, Tobio flipping him off with one hand, using the hand that he had intertwined with Oikawa’s to rub his swollen stomach, seeing his stomach getting a little bigger day by day. Tobio starting to get a bit worried as his baby filled him up with warmth, knowing that his little boy is deaf. The deaf part is what didn’t bother him, it doesn’t matter if his kid punched him in the womb due to spasms, he would still love the kid.

He was worried that he wasn’t going to be good enough for his baby.

Then mixed with the threat of his father having a high chance getting out, this whole Elite situation on hiding his relationship…..the fact that he’s still a little paranoid every now and then about Daizo popping up every now and then…...afraid that he might find out this is his baby. He didn’t want his vulnerable son to be in a chaotic mess, knowing that his little omega was going to need a little extra attention and care than Nao was as a baby, knowing his omega was going to need to have extra attention until he can navigate the world and communicate with people…….and even then he knows he’s still going to worry and want to coddle him.

He knew himself well enough that he was most likely going to do that.

Oikawa frowning as he could see his fiance in deep thought.

“You have eight brothers” Nao gasps as he stood up in Futakuchi’s lap, eyes beaming at him with a big smile.

Futakuchi unable but to find this kid adorable as he hugged his stuffed black cat up against his chest, “I have five sisters and two brothers.”

Nao’s eyes bugging out of his head and looked at Tobio, “mommy can I have seven brothers?!”

Tobio choked on his spit as the others are started laughing, his face turning even more red when Oikawa pecking his cheek and snuggled up closer to the younger man.

“That’s a lot Nao” Tobio’s voice all shaky as he thought about adding seven more kids…..seven more babies to pop out of his hole. He then thought back to Tooru when he ran into the alpha at the baby store, how his lover was going to have five children at once, his hole just aching at the thought and crossed his legs, “a lot of brothers.”

“But I want to have a lot of brothers” Nao smiles, “lots of brothers to play with!”

“You just love to have a lot of people to play with don’t ya” Akinari chuckles at the super energetic alpha, not knowing how Tobio can handle that ball of energy all day everyday.

“I do, it’s fun and I like to have friends” Nao cheered as he hopped up and down in, “Isu, Hikaru and Sakura are my best BEST friends!”

“You my best friend too” Isamu cheers as he smiled from ear to ear over at Nao, looking at Keiji and used his good hand to at Nao, “he my best friend mommy!”

“I can see that and I’m happy for you” Keiji smiles and gently kisses the small blond’s bandage on his head, really glad to see Isamu smiling again, really hating to see his little boy depressed, “I’m glad you and big brother have a best friend.”

Hikaru beaming up at Nao, small fingers fidgeting with each other.

Sakura letting out a small cooing sound at the sound of her name, the small infant already starting to respond to her name being called.

“So can I mommy” Nao hugging his stuffed cat tighter.

“You will have to wait and see” Tobio blushing at the thought of seven more kids.

“He’s determined” Kuroo laughs.

“You gave him an idea” Konoha laughs as he playfully punched an amused Futakuchi.

Oikawa brushing his lips against Tobio, “I can give you them if you want.”

Tobio blush deepened as he saw how serious Oikawa looked, the brunette offering him a smile.

“I will give you everything you want.”

“Let’s not talk about you fucking my brother to give him children” Kuroo groans and he punched the brunette on the thigh, Oikawa whining.

“That was unnecessary!”

“Not when you talk about that in front of the over protective alpha that is Kuroo” Konoha laughing.

Futakuchi for once…….for once he felt content in a ‘crowd’ of sorts. Seeing everyone goofing off and just having fun, all being there for him but giving him what he wants and not to be coddled like a toddler. All of them…...all of them are here for him. All of them are here to keep him in a good mood. All of them are here for him when he cries…..they have never have once tried to push him into talking to them about how he’s feeling, they encourage it, but they won’t push him. He knew once they all left to go to bed in a little bit, that they will be a phone call away. That they will all hug and smile when they leave, and that…...that’s what he all cared about.

They will be there.

His father is gone…….his mother is gone…...he will be left all alone in the house. He didn’t see his father all that much, and when he was in the house he can sense the strong presence and he scent came off enough that he could smell his father clear across the mansion. He knew once they all left that he wouldn’t be able to smell it. It was a scent that has grown on him, was familiar to him. It brought him some normalcy in a weird sense, it oddly made the process of him coping with the death of his mother and her comforting scent a lot easier to deal with.

Now both are gone.

‘Why am I so upset about this?’

He let out a gasp when he felt small arms wrap around his neck, snapping back to reality and saw that Nao was hugging him, looking around the room to see everyone staring at him with concern. He touched his cheek when he felt something wet run down them, not realizing that he started to cry…….really wondering to himself why he felt so sad about his father’s death.

“Don’t cry best friend” Nao whimpered, “I don’t have a daddy too.”

Tobio and everyone else in the room flinching at statement.

Futakuchi’s going wide at that, not even realizing that Nao was even going on, not realizing that he paid that much attention. Although he knew he should have known better, Nao is an intelligent little guy.

Next thing he knew Isamu was hugging him as well, Futakuchi having a hard time comprehending this. Looking at the two small alphas with wide eyes, feeling very touched and felt more tears run down his cheeks.

“Uhhh, mister?”

Futakuchi looking as Hikaru, the small omega looking down and lightly kicking the floor. Hands behind his back and seemed hesitant on saying anything else, Bokuto gently pushing the small omega forward a bit.

“Go on sweetheart” the white haired alpha smiles, “he doesn’t bite.”

“I…...would you” Hikaru having to remind himself that he’s safe, still a little on the nervous side of things when it comes to older alphas, only comfortable with Bokuto and his father because they proved themselves to be safe, “….hug?”

Futakuchi couldn’t take it, all the love was overwhelming, and coming from the little ones without any context other then he’s sad he doesn’t get to see his daddy anymore. They are so pure and innocent, they don’t need to be told, they just see someone sad, they want to go cheer him up. He didn’t get it, how children can be this open to such emotions…..could be so selfless in their love.

Futakuchi nodding as he started crying harder, Hikaru climbing on the couch as his instincts were screaming at him to comfort a crying, telling himself that this isn’t Junn. Semi helped him up onto the big couch, Hikaru going into Futakuchi’s open arms and joined the two small alphas in the small group hug.

Akinari sniffed at his crying nephew, knowing that poor kid is going to be in for a stressful week…….or a stressful month or few months or so. He knew losing a parent is never easy, at least it wasn’t for him since he actually had an amazing mother and father who loved him even though he liked alphas, they were the few people that accepted him without question.

“Do you need us to stay here with you” Akinari spoke as he leaned down a kissed Futakuchi’s head again.

“I-If y-you don’t m-mind.”

“I don’t mind at all” Akinari smiles.

“We got your back man” Konoha smiles as he ruffled the younger alpha’s hair, Semi giving a small smile at the younger man, giving a nod.

“Cool” Kuroo hoots, “sleepover!”

“You sure you don’t mind” Oikawa asks as he continues to rub his omega’s stomach, lips quirking up a bit at the baby’s excitement as the little guy seemed to be overjoyed when he bonds, “we will be intruding on your house again.”

“As of right now until my siblings want to look at the will, it’s under my watch” Futakuchi hugging the little one’s tighter, all of them purring in his arms, “so please don’t fucking destroy the place and I will be happy” Futakuchi looking at Akinari, “what time will they be here tomorrow?”

“Eight” Akinari responds, “they all just want to come in, hurry and get the funeral planned, and your oldest brother wants to get the funeral scheduled the earliest possible and make it big” his uncle sighing, “so expect him to be extra anal than he already is….plus they are looking forward to see your boyfriend so that there too.”

Oikawa and Futakuchi’s face deadpanning.

Tobio unable but to help but blush, really wandering what was so interesting about him that people want to get to know him.

“Why do they want to” Futakuchi raising an eyebrow, “they have never been interested in anything I have ever done, or even my love life until now.”

“Why do you ass-”

“Because Tobio-chan” Oikawa says as he interrupts the omega, “they are nosy people, and especially his oldest brother, always wants to stick his nose in everything and thinks that since he’s the oldest, that he can tell the rest of them what to do…...especially since he’s an alpha as well, besides Futakuchi and his oldest brother are the only two alphas, so his brother has a bit of a typical ego that an alpha has.”

“You should know ego” Semi says offhandedly.

“And you should know a bi-”

“Oikawa don’t start” Tobio scolds as he yanks on the alpha’s ear, Oikawa whined.

Konoha frowning.

Semi smirking, Oikawa narrowing his eyes at the omega. 

He swears the omega has it out for him, he’s been receiving glares from him, offhanded insults that always happened to be around Tobio or Konoha, where every time he would try to say something, Tobio would always stop him before he could finish. He wasn’t scared of Konoha, but he knew as soon as ‘bitch’ ‘cunt’ ‘shithead’ or any other insult that came out of his mouth, then Konoha would come to his defense. So Tobio actually saved him from a tongue lashing…...and possible hit from Konoha since will do anything for his omega. Would stand up and help him fight or fight the battle for him…...Konoha will make sure his omega doesn’t get harmed physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually, and he knew he will be extra on guard for Semi since he got pushed down the stairs and got hurt…..and lost his baby.

Konoha is doing what an alpha would do.

Konoha would do what he would do for Tobio.

He knew Semi isn’t stupid…...far from it if he was going to be honest with himself. Semi knew the right people to be around to be vindictive and get away from it, knew what cards to play. He could see the mischievous glint when he knows he won this small round, but he can play this game too. He may not be able to do something now, but he will get back at him, he’s not going to take this bullshit.

He didn’t know what he did.

Sure they bicker back and forth every now and then before all of this, but that was nothing serious and they would get along just fine. But ever since Semi came back up from talking to his friends at the party, it’s almost been consistent jabs and it was really starting to piss him off.

‘What did I even do?!’

Oikawa hated the smirk Semi gave…...it reminded him too much of his father. The arrogance, taunting you without actually having to say a damn thing to you. And those intense brown eyes, the same one his dad has, was just too much familiarity to him that it pissed him off.

“Fine fine I won’t start” Oikawa says as he took a deep breath and kissed the omega on the lips, “sorry that I upset you.”

“That’s right you better be sorry” Nao scolds as he looked at Oikawa, pointing at him with one hand and the other holding onto Futakuchi’s sweater, Hikaru and Isamu still holding onto the him as they both watch Nao and giggling, “no one upsets my momma!”

“He didn’t mean to” Tobio smiles as he pats Nao on his head, holding onto Oikawa’s hands, “he told me sorry.”

“Say sorry again or no Christmas presents” Nao scolds, looking very serious.

Futakuchi gives a small smile, this kid’s excitement and small gleam in his eyes cheering him up a bit.

“You were going to give me presents” Oikawa looking a little surprised by that, not expecting a gift from the small alpha…...or at least having the kid think about giving him a gift.

Tobio leaned in and whispered, “he wanted to give you a gift, so I told him we can get you one tomorrow whenever Nao and I get the chance to do so.”

Oikawa smiles widely at that, very surprised yet very happy about that, glad that the kid is warming up to him. His heart aching at the same time that Nao is going to have to learn at some point that Atsumu is his dad, not knowing if he was going to be cast aside once Nao learns…...that Oikawa would just be a nuisance to him. Nao will want his mommy and daddy together…...so it scares him.

He really does consider Nao his.

Oikawa bowing his head to Tobio, “I’m sorry beautiful.”

“Good job” Nao chirps and picks up his small stuffed cat from Futakuchi’s lap, “now momma isn’t sad!”

“That’s right I’m not mad” Tobio chuckles as he brushed some of his son’s hair off to the side, almost completely taken back by how much he looked like Atsumu with his hair styled the same way as his ex has, “I’m very happy that my alphas get to have Christmas presents.”

“Does he get one too” Nao pointing to Futakuchi, Futakuchi looking a little surprised like that.

“Yes he does” Tobio nodded.

“Hurray” Nao hopping up and down on the alpha’s lap, we all get presents!”

“Oh Tobio” Semi speaks up, “what do you want for your birthday?”

“Oh that’s right” Keiji says as he walks back over to the others on the couch with Sakura, letting Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi talk to each other privately for the videos, smiling at the younger omega as she swayed a fussy Sakura, “you’re birthday is close to Christmas.”

Oikawa giving Tobio a look, “you’re birthday is popping up?”

“How did you even know” Tobio looking at Semi as Konoha rocks him side to side.

“Lets just say I did some snooping at the front desk” Semi looking proud of himself, “I like to know things, and I do it to everyone so it’s not unusual for me.”

Tobio looking at Konoha with for conformation, the blond alpha smiled and nodded, “you don’t really talk all that much about yourself, and this one here” pointed to the omega in his lap, “like to snoop.”

Semi giving him a smile.

“So why didn’t you tell us” Oikawa whines as he lightly shook the omega, “I don’t want to miss my own f-boyfriend’s birthday!”

Tobio tempted to smack him for almost revealing their secret engagement, even though all who he’s talking to know about it, minus Keiji, and sure his brother isn’t too invested in his conversation with the others. But leave it to his brother to hear the word engagement, and then lose his mind at the fact that he and Oikawa haven’t been dating that long to be engaged…….which Tobio can say that he seems to have a habit of taking things to the next level a lot quicker than it was supposed to be. But he and Oikawa stumbled upon it, and then Oikawa proposed to him to give him the beautiful ring that he has hanging on a metal chain under his sweater.

So yeah, really didn’t feel like getting bitched at.

At least not yet.

“I just find it pointless with my birthday being so close to Christmas” Tobio shrugs, “it’s on the twenty-second and Christmas is on the twenty-fifth, I find it pointless and I just celebrate when its Christmas.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped to the floor, “your birthday is your birthday, we got to do something!”

“I see no poi-”

“Tobio do something for your birthday” Futakuchi smirks and playfully stuck out his tongue a bit when Tobio glares at him, “Nao, tell your momma he needs to do something for his birthday.”

“Do something for your birthday momma” Nao shouts with a gleam in his eye, “we can go laser tag, we can get pizza” Nao then gasping, “WE COULD GET CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!”

“YES” Isamu screams, looking almost just as excited as Nao about all of it, “PRETTY OMEGA GETTING CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!”

“YES” Nao screams.

“YES” Isamu screams back.

“YES!”

“YES!”

“YES!”

“YES!”

“See they’re excited” Keiji chuckles at the two chanting alphas, Hikaru huddling himself up against Futakuchi with a smile at the two alphas, “come on Tobio let your boyfriend do something for you at least.”

“It will be fine, go and have fun” Konoha chuckles, “let yourself relax a while, you and daddy need to have some alone time if you know what I mean” giving him a wink.

Tobio blushing furiously as he looked at Oikawa, blush deepening when he gave him a seductive smile and a wink.

“See, let yourself go out and have fun, since you two don’t get to do that as much as you like” Semi says as his smile grows a bit as he looks at his blushing friend, really wanting Tobio to be able to go out and relax, being able to tell that something is off since earlier.

He’s annoyed the alpha that Tobio is going to have is Oikawa…...but he knows he can’t chooses who he loves. If you click, you click.

“We can have a nice dinner at my house again if you would like” Akinari chimed in as he walked back in from the kitchen, “birthday’s are always fun and I know you two need to talk about some important stuff with each other.”

“That would be nice” Tobio smiles as he feels his face heart up even more, knowing what Akinari was talking about…..their plans for a wedding.

Akinari telling them he would love for them to at least have a plan, even if they don’t get hitched for years, he would still love for them to be ready. Mainly so he knows what’s going on so he can set up the wedding, Akinari telling him that he’s glad that he’s going to be apart of the family. Akinari didn’t think Oikawa was going to end up getting married, or he was going to end up marrying a gold digger; which is why most Elites end up marrying other Elites, because at least they don’t have to worry about money being the only reason for marriage.

Akinari knowing Tooru made that mistake.

Oikawa smiles at that, really wanting to get that conversation started, really not having gotten any further than slipping a ring on Tobio’s finger to endure that the omega would stay his.

Keiji looked a little confused, but decided to ignore it and figured it may or may not have to do with the baby…...or some secret plan they made of some sort to live together? Keiji didn’t want to pry and get into their business, he wouldn’t want anyone interfering with his, Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s business.

“Why don’t you tell Oikawa and Futakuchi how the appointment went” Keiji smiles as he kept on swaying Sakura and humming, starting to calm down, knowing she wasn’t the happiest being taken away from her ever-so-entertaining father…….step-father….

Oikawa and Futakuchi both jumped a bit at they both realized that they haven’t asked Tobio this whole time, Oikawa speaking up with a smile, “how’s the little guy doing?”

“All good” Futakuchi giving a small smile, bonding with the smile life inside the omega when they will go out on their ‘date’, and the baby has grown on him.

Semi handing Tobio the sonogram over of the baby, Oikawa and Futakuchi smiling fondly at the child, Oikawa placing a hand on the omega’s stomach again and smiled wider. The baby emitting so much warmth that it made Oikawa almost cry tears of joy, Tobio telling him that out of everyone that has bonded with the baby, the baby always seemed to be the happiest with him, well, second to his mother.

Momma was always number one.

“They said the baby is fine, seeing nothing wrong in the sonogram” Tobio says, “they did multiple tests, and little one only responds to touch.”

“Really” both of the alphas say in unison.

“Yeah” Tobio nodding as he smiles at his baby fondly, yet being Daizo’s baby, he has such an attachment to him that he wouldn’t be able to imagine a life without him, he knew it sounded corny…...but he couldn’t help himself, “he didn’t even flinch with any other methods they did and only responded to touch, and every time someone put their hand on my stomach, little guy would go nuts and I know he enjoyed all the attention he was getting. The doctor talked to his other co-workers and talked to a couple of professionals on the phone just to make sure he wasn’t going to stir me in the wrong direction, and he told be about ninety seven percent chance that the baby is deaf.”

Oikawa and Futakuchi’s eyes widen a bit, Oikawa having a suspicion, but overall didn’t just want to assume. This baby is deaf…..Oikawa wonders if the baby just grew into it naturally after conception, or if outside factors and Tobio’s stress levels had any effect on the child. But at this point it didn’t matter, the baby is deaf.

“I still love little bubba” kissing Tobio’s cheek and continues to smile at the picture, “doesn’t change how I feel about the baby if that’s what your worried about beautiful.”

“Sort of” Tobio giving a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, “I know you won’t, but you know how my mind can be sometimes….”

“I know and you’re getting better about it though” Oikawa smiles, “progress, slow or quick doesn’t matter to me, just as long as you and I stay honest with each other is all I care about at this point.”

Konoha smiles at what Oikawa said, glad to know Oikawa was patient with Tobio. Konoha can sniff out a troubled childhood a mile away, he had one, he knows Semi went through some shit, he doesn’t know what, but he’s hoping Semi will share with him. Even little by little is all he’s asking for, as long as Semi knows that he will always be there and always love him, then that’s all that matters to him.

“Doctor give you anything about this situation” Futakuchi questions as he continues to stare at the sonogram, knowing that even though Daizo isn’t here and that he won’t be able to father the child…...at least he thinks so, it’s still shocking to him that Daizo has a kid, he would have never thought his cousin would even have any with all his issues and inability to stay in a relationship for very long.

For obvious reasons…...omega obsessed horn dog.

“Yeah, tips and a pamphlet about taking care of a deaf baby after they are born, and how it effects the baby depending on the secondary gender” Tobio responded as he rubs his stomach, “he really didn’t have anything about in the womb, so he told me for now to bond with little guy for the time being, saying that he will call me when he has information to give me. Since normally by the time this kind of discovery is rarely made while the child is inside the womb, so he wants to make sure I’m getting everything I need since I still got around six months to go.”

“When’s the due day” Konoha questions.

“June twenty-ninth” Tobio responded, “meaning if little guy comes in a little earlier or on the day, both of my children are going to be June babies.”

“Really” Nao beams, “we both get to be summer babies!”

“Glad you don’t mind sharing a birthday month” Oikawa chuckles.

“Alright everyone” Akinari yawns, “the rest of the Futakuchi clan will be here early tomorrow morning, meaning that it will be a good idea for all of us to get some sleep since you guys will not be getting any sleep once they enter the house. We can talk to each other more tomorrow” Akinari smiles, “we will talk more tomorrow and do our Christmas shopping and video watching tomorrow, as long as everything goes the way we want it tomorrow.”

“You heard him Nao” Tobio says as he lightly kicks his son bouncing up and down on the floor, “bedtime.”

“Awww darn it!”

“T-Tobio” Futakuchi playing with his fingers, “O-Oikawa….”

The couple looking at the alpha as everyone else starts shuffling around.

“I was wondering if you would uhhh” both of them tilting their heads to the side, “….if uh….if you, Tobio…..would sleep with me in my bed tonight” Futakuchi bowing his head with a deep blush as the couple’s eyes widen, “you don’t have to…...but I know it’s going to be tough getting some sleep right now…...and I know tomorrow is going to be stressful and I uhh…..oh god I’m sorry if I’m making this very awk-”

“No you’re not” Tobio interrupting him, “in all honesty I was going to ask if you were even going to be ok on your own tonight or not.”

Oikawa knew his sexual preference…….he knew Tobio wouldn’t even think about sleeping with him, but he knew he would be lying to himself if he didn’t feel a little angry and jealous about it all. He knew it was safe, but his paranoia he got from all the times that he’s been fucked over in his pasts relationships, it did a number on him. And it wasn’t like Futakuchi was demanding it, he seemed to be very nervous about it all and was asking the both of them if they are both comfortable with it, and that was a good sign to Oikawa; Futakuchi was asking permission. Permission from Tobio to make sure that he wasn’t going to be weirded out about it, that he wasn’t going to think he was going to jump on him. Asking Oikawa for his consent if Tobio says yes, making sure the alpha was ok with Tobio, his omega that he’s engaged to, was ok with him being there to comfort him. That Oikawa would be happy that he’s asking for permission, knowing his place when it came to Oikawa’s point of view. Oikawa didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to…...but he needed to trust Futakuchi in order to build their friendship up again, Oikawa is wanting to start over and he knew trust was going to be essential. And he knew Futakuchi did an amazing job keeping his fiance in a good mood on their ‘dates’ and brings him back in one piece, and Tobio had had nothing but nice things to say about him…...and he knew the younger alpha likes alphas…...he’s got to remind himself that.

Trust is key.

“As long as Tobio is comfortable with it.”

Futakuchi looked at him with shock, expecting an immediate no from him. Tobio and the others looking a bit shocked that he pretty much said yes, he didn’t look the happiest with it and they know he would like to snuggle up to his omega…..but this was a good different. One that was allowing him to try and trust others. Especially with Futakuchi of all people, since they have had a fall out with each other and used to want to rip each others heads off if they were in the same room with one another.

“You sure you’re ok with it” Tobio questions, “I mean I’m up for making sure he’s ok, but I was half expecting you to say no.”

“Well, his father did just die” Oikawa responded, “I think he will need more of your comforting scent than I will tonight. I trust both of you.”

Futakuchi felt like crying again.

Tobio giving him a big smile. Knowing Oikawa and his paranoia, his distrust in other alphas. Tobio knows that after the he got in his fiance’s thick skull that he wasn’t going to sleep with the white haired alpha, he’s been keeping himself in check, and has learned that Tobio would a hundred percent not cheat on him.

This is a big step for him.

“I’m still going to be paranoid” Oikawa continues, “I’m not going to lie about that, but you need him right now since I know you trust him more than you trust the majority of us.”

Tobio looking surprised by that piece of the information, Futakuchi giving a small blush out of embarrassment as he didn’t even try to deny it.

“It would be a smart idea anyway” Akinari says, “I don’t want to chance your siblings coming in and seeing Tobio laying with Oikawa and not you. That would be very hard to try and deny.”

“True” Oikawa sighs as he leans up to his omega and pressed a kiss on his lips, both of them giving pleased hums, loving the taste of each other. Knowing they won’t be able kiss or hold each others hands for most of the day tomorrow.

“Love you Tobio” leaning his lips right up against Tobio’s ear and whispered for only for his fiance to hear, “Tobio Oikawa.”

Tobio gave a big smile and nodded, more than happy to take his name, “love you too Tooru Oikawa.”

So happy that Oikawa was slowly letting himself to open himself up more and not let his jealousy get to him, that Oikawa loves him and trusts him.

That’s all he asks for.

 

-11:00 P.M.-

 

“Thank you again for letting me borrow some boxers and t-shirt” Tobio smiles at the older male as he sits himself on the bed, Nao butt naked and was just smiling from ear to ear, sitting on his mother’s lap and purring when Tobio was brushing his hair.

“Not a problem” Futakuchi lazily waving his hand back and forth, laying on his side on his bed, watching the small alpha just loving the attention from his mother, “I honestly have enough clothes to last me a life time and I don’t wear over half of them, so giving out and the others some clothes is not a problem.”

“Except Bokuto” Tobio snorts, “guy is so buff that all your shirts are too tight on him.”

“Because that guy obviously works out” Futakuchi smirks, “guy has a commitment to working out, and more power to him, but no thank you.”

“You seem to work out” Tobio quirking an eyebrow at him, “your toned and I know you can kick someones ass if you wanted to. I don’t know how many times you saved my ass from alphas and betas who don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.”

“Because that shit pisses me off” Futakuchi says, “plus your my friend and I don’t like people laying their dirty hands on you.”

“And I thank you for that” Tobio giving him a smile, “I try to fight as much as I ca-”

“There is a difference in fighting someone when you’re not pregnant, and when you’re pregnant” Futakuchi interrupts, “I know you know how to take care of yourself for the most part, but the thing is, you got a life inside of you. You have to be extra cautious, and if you really want to fucking fight, which I want you to refrain from doing unless you just have no choice, but you have to be more on the defensive kind of fighting rather than the offensive that you like.”

Tobio giving an embarrassed chuckle, not even going to deny it as he thought back to himself punching and knocking Tendou out; he wasn’t doing anything to him but Tobio wasn’t having it. He then thought back to him attacking Kunimi…….twice, how he decided to use his fists to do the talking for him, since trying to reason with him was like talking to a stone wall.

Completely pointless.

“Which is what I need you to do” Futakuchi says as he scoots himself off of the bed, walking over to his dresser.

“Need me to do what” Tobio questions as he unplugged sprayed the nasal spray in Nao’s nose.

“Learn to be more on the defensive” Futakuchi simply replies as he dug through his top drawer, “honestly I’ve been thinking about this for a while now since people want to keep touching you, that I want you to be able to fend for yourself if Oikawa, me, Kuroo or any of the others aren’t there to help you.”

“So what do you have in mind” Tobio narrowing his eyes slightly at the alpha, Nao hopping off of his mother’s lap and over to Futakuchi, Futakuchi looking at the small alpha with a mixture of slight shock and amusement when Nao crawled up his leg and up his back, wrapping his arms around Futakuchi’s neck to look over his shoulder.

Tobio unable to hold back a chuckle at his son, really loving this kid like his life depended on it.

Futakuchi turning his head to the side and raised an eyebrow with an amused smile, Nao giving him a smile as he lightly kicked his tiny feet in the older alpha’s back, “may I help you?”

“What are you looking for” Nao questions with a smile, dark blue eyes look at him with curiousity.

“An early Christmas present for your momma.”

“REALLY?!”

“Huh” Tobio looking a little surprised by it, “you actually got me a present?”

“Yeah” Futakuchi’s lips twitching upwards a bit, “you need it though” Futakuchi handing Nao the pink paper, “hand that over to your momma.”

Nao nodded and let go, landing on his feet with no problem and ran over to Tobio and held the paper out to him, “here you go momma!”

Tobio actually very curious about it and bowed his head in thanks, grabbing the paper as Futakuchi walked to himself back to the bed, laying back on his side on the bed, “self defense for pregnant omegas?”

Futakuchi nodded.

“How did you even find this?”

“Someone that we work with knows someone that owns the building, and they happened to be someone who I knows what the fuck they’re doing” Futakuchi explains, “I went to a few classes where he was teaching after asking him about it, and I have to say I’m impressed, he seems to be well versed in fighting like I am.”

Tobio nodding, actually sounding a bit interesting. A little insulting, but interesting all the same.

“So I got him to reserve days where you and I can go, and any of the others that want to come with us on the day we go” Futakuchi continues, “there is also another guy that can work with little ones while Yaku works with you and whoever wants to join you, so that way Nao can be occupied and getting something productive out of it.”

“I get to fight” Nao smiles, looking happy with that idea.

Futakuchi smirks, “yes you do, you get to beat people up.”

“YES!”

Tobio chuckles, “well at least he’s going to have fun as well. This actually sounds like fun…..and Yaku?”

Futakuchi nodded, “feisty omega who doesn’t take most of anyone’s shit, he knows how to fight pretty well, his father used to do mixed martial arts professionally. He has three brothers and they were all alphas, his mother was an omega as well but even he fought professionally as well; he’s one of those omega’s that acts a lot more like an alpha more than an omega. He’s one of the omega’s like yourself, he can keep up with all the energetic and stubborn alphas, and is an omega not to mess with. I’ve seen him fight professionally not too long before he retired, nice guy and an excellent fighter. But Yaku was surrounded by alphas and an omega mother that acted like an alpha, so he grew up in a household where everyone is going to know how to fight and fend for themselves, and basically had to learn to assert himself…...kind of destined to have a headstrong attitude. If he wasn’t born with it, he developed it. So he learned how to fight from his mother and father, and his mother opened that building after he retired from professionally fighting. He wants pregnant omegas to be able to defend themselves, since you guys are vulnerable when with child, and he obviously was pregnant himself with four kids. The guy knows what he’s talking about, and he’s actually ecstatic to have you being there, since you’re considered an Elite by most people.”

“Sounds like you did your research” Tobio smiles as he placed the pink paper on the nightstand next to him, “this really is a nice gift Futakuchi, it really is.”

Futakuchi gave a small smile and nodded, “not a problem, you’ve really been amazing and just an overall person who seems just as pissed off with our arrangement as I am…..you’ve had it rough and I would feel a million times more comfortable with you knowing how to properly fight and defend yourself, so thank god I don’t have to drag your ass over to it.”

“Oh I would like this very much” Tobio chuckles as he picks up Nao and sets him on the bed, handing him his stuffed cat, “very much appreciate it.”

“Good” Futakuchi inwardly sighing as that was not cheap, Yaku’s mother was nothing but cooperative, it was Yaku himself who was being the more difficult one, and had to make sure he paid good money that he, Tobio and Nao were going to take that class seriously, “glad that I got you something that I know you would like, I tried to keep myself from trying to step on your fiance’s toes, since I know what he’s planning since he asked me for his help while you and Nao took a bath.”

This surprised Tobio, “he actually asked for your help?”

“Shocking isn’t it” Futakuchi unable but to help but chuckle at Tobio’s shock, “he and I got to talking a bit yesterday while we were doing the videos, he and I have come to an understanding and he and I are working on being nice to each other.”

“Oh thank god” Tobio sighing in relief, “I’m tired of wandering what you two are going to fight about, and it was driving me a bit insane…...I think it was driving everyone insane.”

“Sorry about that” looking over at Nao who made himself comfortable in between Tobio and Futakuchi, “sorry” and the looking at the omega’s swollen stomach that poked out of the shirt a bit, touching his stomach and gave it a small pat, now understanding why this small infant inside of Tobio always seemed to give an overwhelming amount of love every time someone bonded with the infant, “I know you can’t hear me, but I’m about stressing you momma out, therefore stressing you out.”

“I think he accepts you apology” Tobio giggles as he felt his little omega just happy to be ‘chatting’ with someone, “little guy just loves the attention like this one here” Tobio kissing Nao on his cheek, Nao returning the kiss and pecked his mother’s cheek.

Futakuchi smiling at mother and son, being able to tell whenever he first met Tobio in the hospital, that the two of them have a strong bond.

“Tell Futakuchi thank you for the gift.”

“Thank you” Nao cheers and he sat himself up, holding out his stuffed cat, “here.”

Futakuchi stares at the toy in shock, “what?”

“Here” Nao smiles, “he is a good sleeping buddy!”

“But he’s your sleeping buddy Nao” Futakuchi responds, “I don’t want to take your sleeping buddy away.”

Nao didn’t say anything and just held it out to Futakuchi, blinking in response.

“Just take it” Tobio replies as he turns off the lamp on the nightstand, the room pitch black, Tobio laying on his side and pulled the covers up, “he wants to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure” Tobio nodded, “that’s been his sleeping buddy since day one, and while yes he never has gone to sleep without it, he’s giving it to you for a reason.”

Futakuchi giving Nao a questioning look.

“You lost a daddy” Nao says, Futakuchi’s heart starting to ache at the thought, looking at the small alpha in shock, “my sleeping buddy don’t like sad friends, so he wants to cheer you up.”

Futakuchi looking at Tobio in disbelief, the omega nodding, “take it.”

Futakuchi’s eyes start watering, the alpha not thinking it would be possible for him to be crying this much, hesitantly grabbing onto the stuffed cat. He waited a moment to see if Nao decided to change his mind, but Nao had the most determined stare and didn’t try to pull the cat away, he was laying there frozen until he took the cat out of his hands. Futakuchi unable to comprehend the love and support he’s been receiving these past couple of days, each nice thing said and done for him had made him feel more and more like shit for wanting to kill himself. For planning on grabbing that gun in his father’s room and blow his brains out. For thinking that there wasn’t much good in this world and that almost everyone is shit, that only Daishou was the only good person, but thought that his cousin will be happier and a lot less burdened for having to constantly tell him how much he means to him, to get him out of the house, to help him out with his work, for feeling like his cousin was outcasting himself from their family and any chance to have a group of friends at school…..just to make him get out of bed some days. How selfish that he thought he was the only one with problems……

He felt so bad.

But he felt so much relief…….people seem like they care. They haven’t left his side once, they were all staying over to make sure he wasn’t alone when they didn’t have to. The little ones all showing him how pure, innocent yet so simple their love is.

Futakuchi let the tears pour down his cheeks as he hugged the stuffed cat up to his chest, Nao reaching over and wiped some of the his tears off of his face, making Futakuchi cry more. But these were happy tears and smiled at the mother and son, why his heart is hurting, the love that he feels is outweighing the hurt, although wishing he had Daishou being here with him and hold him, was was more than grateful for Tobio and Nao. Both such sweet and loving souls.

“Thank you.”

Nao responded by squeezing himself in Futakuchi’s arms, nuzzling himself up against the older alpha’s chest, Futakuchi wrapping his arms around Tobio and brought him in his hold as well. Tobio gave a small smile and nuzzled himself in the alpha’s hold along with Nao, knowing that this will help the alpha out and comfort him.

“You will always have us” Tobio yawns as his droopy eyes close.

Futakuchi nodded, grateful.

Very grateful.

“Thank you.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Semi finished vomiting, hugging his stomach and emptying out his stomach of the dinner that Akinari ordered earlier, wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. This being the only part of pregnancy that he hated, the vomiting…….well mood swings were a pain in the ass for him too, but he could deal with that for the most part. He cringed every time he tasted the throw up in his mouth, turning the sink on and cupped his hands under the water, drinking some of the water and splashed some in his face, grabbing a random mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit in his mouth, not wanting Konoha from knowing right now. If there was one thing that might tip Konoha off that he’s pregnant is him throwing up, knowing Tobio throwing up on him almost constantly made him associate vomit with pregnancy. He was surprised that Konoha didn’t get tipped off by the taste of his skin, but knowing Konoha, he either forgot about it, noticed the taste but kept forgetting to mention something to him about the taste of skin suddenly changing…...he figured Konoha wasn’t just pay too much mind to it and forgot. With all that has been happening around them, he wouldn’t be surprised.

The last time Konoha tasted his sweet skin was when he and Konoha were caught making out in the dancing room, the moment he realized how blind he was to his own and Konoha’s feelings. He still can’t believe how blind he was to it all…...but then again he was desperately trying to save his and Tendou’s relationship…….being toxic and incompatible with their goals since the very beginning. 

But Konoha came in and saved him. Fought for him.

Semi looking at himself in the mirror and lifted up the shirt that Futakuchi let him borrow to sleep in, looking at his flat stomach starting to swell ever so slightly, seeing a whole lot of stretch marks cover up most of his stomach from his many pregnancies. He does his best to ignore his stretch marks and just stares at his stomach, giving a small smile at the life living in him right now, feeling blessed to get another shot to have a baby…...and his first with Konoha.

“I know you can’t hear me now since it is a little early” Semi says to his child, “but I know your daddy will be happy to know that he’s going to be a daddy to you, I’m going to surprise him. Your daddy and I can’t wait to meet you” Semi blinking back the tears and smiled at his stomach, “please let us meet you.”

He rubs his stomach a bit as he took deep breaths, hoping that the baby will make it, that he will be finally…...after all these years, over ten fucking years and he still didn’t have at least one baby. It pained him to think about him trying after all these years, but the was determined, he will put himself through a lot of more heartache until he can have one. He would love to have a huge family, a large home with who knows how many children, but at this point he wasn’t going to be too picky about it. If he could just have one baby at this point, just one baby at this point. Just have a baby not only for himself…..but for Konoha as well.

He wants Konoha to be happy with him.

He wants to give Konoha the babies…...or at least baby that he desires.

He wants to please his alpha any way he can so he can stay happy with him, not knowing what he’s going to do with himself without the blond alpha. He’s never felt so strongly about someone in his life, he knows that he won’t be able to move on from the alpha. Semi knew it sounded desperate and pathetic, but Konoha has stuck by him this whole time…..after all these years he still wanted him. 

“I love you my child” Semi saying as he kissed the palm of his hand, placing where he kissed onto his stomach, hoping the baby will be able to feel, even in the early stage, that the baby can feel his love and wanting.

He sets the shirt down and walks out of the bathroom, walking down past a couple of rooms, looking up at the wall to see some pictures of Jirou, Futakuchi…...he was going to guess that the brunette woman in the picture was Futakuchi’s mother. Unable but to help but think of how similar Futakuchi looked to her. Wasn’t a carbon copy of his mother, but the he could see the resemblance, his mother was a beautiful woman that was for sure, had the same snake eyes that Akinari, Daishou and Seiji have; Semi kind of surprised that Futakuchi didn’t seem to get the snake eyes. He thought that it was a common family trait, Semi shrugging his shoulders and he guessed that the younger man just didn’t inherit it. Overall Semi just lost someone that is considered family, someone Tooru knew and called a friend, going as far to call him family when he talked to the reporters. Made Semi a little sad that he didn’t even get a chance to at least talk to him, because if Tooru called him family…..then Jirou would have been family. He wouldn’t say he’s devastated, but he was disappointed.

He walked past the room that Oikawa was staying in with Iwaizumi, tempted to just fuck around some more with Oikawa…...but he wasn’t in the mood to stay up and argue. He knew he would have plenty more times to avoid and piss off the ungrateful alpha, right now he didn’t want to wake the others up and piss them off, knowing he would piss everyone off, knowing he would piss off Konoha if he did so, and he wanted Konoha to be happy. He peaked into Hikaru and Isamu’s room, both of them sleeping on opposites sides of the bed, but they both looked so content and not stressed out and stressed, the court case that those poor kids and Keiji have to go through with this Junn bastard…….the name sounded familiar to him…...but he couldn’t quite place the name with a face…….although it didn’t really matter to him.

That abusive son of a bitch is going to pay for hurting one of his best friend’s, and his best friend’s children.

He then looked a the room next to theirs, smiling when he saw Keiji sleeping in between Kuroo and Bokuto, both of the alpha’s having their arms around Keiji in a protective manner. Both of the alphas wearing small smiles on their faces, Keiji snuggling up to the both of them as much as he could. All three of them huddled together. Sakura sleeping in a small crib, the crib not too far from the bed. All of them in this room, and Hikaru and Isamu in the other…..they all seemed so be so peaceful.

“You guys deserve it” Semi whispered with a soft smile, gently closing both doors, walking up to his and Konoha’s room, not knowing if the alpha was still asleep or not, slowly and carefully opening the door. He still saw the alpha still laying on the bed, sighing to himself since he know the alpha set himself on a schedule, and no matter what, always gets up. Like clockwork. So he really hated to wake him up in the middle of the night because he couldn’t sleep, having to lock himself out on the balcony to get some fresh air so he’s not tempted when he starts being reminded about what a horrible person that he is, even though it was so damn cold, he let himself stay out there until he felt like he had a handle on himself. And now he starting to vomit for over a day now, and since he’s trying to keep it a secret, he had to swallow or at least hold it back for as long as he could as he slowly got himself off of the bed, since he knows Konoha will wake up to quick movements and loud noises.

Semi gently laid himself out on the bed, gasping when he was immediately engulfed in the alpha’s hold, Konoha rolling on top of him with a smile. Semi looked up at him and took a deep breath, cupping Konoha’s cheeks and brought his head down and locked their lips, both of them smiling into the kiss, both of them finding each other irresistible. Both of them so content with each other, just the two of them and no one else. Konoha pulling away from the kiss and looked down at Semi through half lidded eyes, Semi knowing that look.

Konoha is ready to go.

“You really are horny aren’t ya” Semi chuckles as he lightly grazes his finger nails over the alpha’s chest and abs, biting his bottom lip as he started to feel the heat emitting from the alpha. He could feel the heat starting to get to him and started to pant a bit, something about this alpha that always seems to get him going.

“You know it” Konoha chuckles, as he slides his hands under the shirt that Semi was wearing, Semi leaning into the warm and soft touch from the large and loving hands, “you know know how to turn me on without even trying, and I love that.”

“Glad to know” Semi giving him a seductive smile, his hand diving in the alpha’s boxers and grasped onto his cock, Konoha groaning as Semi started to pump him, “because every time you give that look, I can’t turn away…...you make me feel so good.”

Konoha chuckles and kisses the omega again, the alpha digging into the omega’s underwear and started to pump the omega. Semi moans into his mouth and the kiss starts to become more heated, Konoha quickly ripping the omega’s underwear off, spreading the omega’s legs out wider so that he could have more space, breaking the kiss and started peppering kisses along his cheek. He then stuck out and started tracing the tip of his tongue out along his cheek, the omega biting his bottom lip and gave a small whine at the feeling, loving it when the alpha did that, unable to hold back a moan when Konoha started to kiss and lap his ears, his toes curling and started to pump the alpha quicker. Konoha panting harder and groaned at the pleasure he was receiving from his omega, he wanted to be the first to start pleasuring.

Konoha planting more kisses down his neck, ripping the omega’s shirt off and planted kisses down his chest and flat stomach, tracing his tongue along the stretch marks along his hips and stomach, the omega’s hips twitching at the sensation. He was loving the attention he was receiving from the alpha, and was about lowering himself on the bed, ready to get in any position to blow the alpha, when Konoha grabs the omega’s hips to halt his movements.

“Let me blow you this time” Konoha growls, “I enjoy your blow jobs like no one’s business, but you never allow me to give you any.”

Semi looked a little confused, “b-but your my alpha, you should be pleasured first.”

“Why would you think that” Konoha looking baffled by that statement, really getting concerned on what Tendou put in his omega’s brain.

“I-I…...I was taught that” Semi seeing the alpha’s facial expression and started to get embarrassed about it all, “d-do I not do good with them?”

“Eita this isn’t about you being bad about them, which you’re not by the way” Konoha leaning up and pecking the omega’s lips, Konoha not liking the sound of being ‘taught’ that his pleasure is below who he’s fucking, that just pissed him off and made him want to rip Tendou’s and any other alpha Semi may or many not have been with heads off, since the omega told him that he’s had multiple sexual partners, “who taught you that your pleasure doesn’t matter?”

Semi looking away, really not wanting to dwell on the school, not wanting to think about the torture he was forced in.

‘He couldn’t save me.’

“I-I…..I-I-uh….I’ve just been taught that” Semi fidgeting with his fingers and trying to not break.

Konoha frowned, “doll, did Tendou put that fucking thought in your head?”

Semi tensed up, while not the one to initially put the thought in his head, the red haired alpha really didn’t say or do much to really tell him otherwise. He thought that since Tendou was enjoying himself and that Tendou in return would love him, he didn’t think too much of it. But now being told to his face that he was putting someone else above him…...made him feel a little depressed.

“Am I really that stupid” Semi whimpered, really finding himself to be a complete moron at this moment.

‘Was the school teaching me the right things?’

‘Or did I mishear the lessons?’

“Shhhh shhh no you’re not” Konoha coos as he wiped down the tears that started to run down his cheeks, cupping Semi’s cheeks to keep their eyes locked, both of their intense brown eyes staying locked onto each other, “you’re not stupid, your a very smart and fucking beautiful, hardworking, loving and all around perfect person…...your Eita Semi and that’s all I want you to be, and that is you being you.”

Semi starting to tear up, having a hard time believing in what he’s saying. Having a hard time being able to take in the nice words, unable to fully understand why Konoha finds him a good person. He’s damaged. Lost. Broken.

But yet here Konoha is, always there to make him feel better, always there to hold and cry with him whenever Kazue was mentioned. Always waking up to the smell of breakfast, Konoha always wanting to feed him. Konoha always coming home with chocolate and flowers, every single day when he came home from work.

“I love you so much” Semi smiling from ear to ear as tears ran down his face, thinking Konoha was such a fool for wanting him, but Semi felt selfish and wanted to have the alpha all to himself.

Soaking up the first ‘I love you’ that Konoha has ever said to him, knowing the alpha didn’t know it just flew out of his mouth. But it didn’t matter to Semi if he didn’t realize he said it or not, what matters to him is that his alpha said it.

Making Semi feel all warm and tingly inside.

It sounded so…...right to Semi when Konoha says it. It sounded genuine and not like he forced it out to make him stop crying, Tendou always seeming like it was a bit forced. Normally only really saying ‘I love you’ during sex or after they fight.

“I love you so much Eita” Konoha repeats as he kissed the omega on the lips, “I will do anything I can do to make you happy” leaning his forehead against the omega’s, “let me make you feel good first, please…….I want to.”

More tears ran down Semi’s face while still smiling, knowing Konoha will plead with him till the end of his days to get Semi to let him…...and Semi was going to let him. He wanted to know what it feels like. He needed to not only hear how much the alpha loves him…..he needs to FEEL how much he loves him.

Semi nodding wordlessly.

Konoha planting another kiss on his lips, then started to pepper kisses down his neck, chest, stomach and his inner thighs…….it’s been so many years since he’s really had a blow job. He forgot what it feels like to have one, his whole body shaking with anticipation as Konoha teases him, his lips inching ever so closely to his hard cock, but then would move away and nip his inner thigh, Semi winced and unable to hold back a frustrated groan…...so close yet so far away; growling a bit when Konoha chuckled at his frustration.

“Someone’s anxious.”

“You’re a cock t-tease you know that” Semi says through gritted teeth, toes curling and ran a hand through his hair.

“I guess I am” Konoha continuing to chuckle, kissing and nipping his inner thigh, Semi swearing the alpha is just fucking with him at this point. Semi then thrusts his hip up, taking the alpha a bit by surprise, the omega letting out a whine, at this pint begging for his alpha put his mouth on his cock right that second. Konoha looking up and locking eyes with the omega with half lidded eyes, feeling himself getting even more aroused than he already was when he saw the omega’s face, his brown eye darkening and gained a level of intensity that he didn’t think was possible, blushing like there was not tomorrow, batting his eyelashes at the alpha.

Now that is a face Konoha stare at all day.

He then ever so slowly traced his tongue from his inner thigh and over to his hard cock, the alpha seeing a trace of precum trickling down the base, Konoha unable but smile wider at the younger man. He kept eye contact as the tip of his tongue lightly touched the base of his sensitive cock, Semi’s face contorting as small moans came out of his mouth, still sounded a little frustrated with him as he wasn’t going the pace that the omega wanted him to be. But he likes this game, and Semi could see the gleam in the alpha’s eyes that he was enjoying this teasing, thrilled him and he just loved how open was being with him right now that he needs to hurry his ass up before he jumped on him. While Konoha enjoyed the teasing, he also wanted Semi to express his wants and needs, sex….fucking…..love making is a two way street, he can’t be the only one to vocalize or have Semi think that he only wants to use him and that’s it.

He doesn’t play that game.

“Tell me what you want.”

“M-Mouth o-on c-cock!”

“With pleasure” Konoha licking his lips, not wasting a second and took in Semi’s whole cock, the omega moaning loudly, so much so that the couple wouldn’t be surprised that they end up waking the others in the other rooms. Semi moaning and gasping loudly as the alpha wasting no time and hallowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down at an impressive speed, twirling his tongue and moaned as he did so because he was liking what he was hearing and seeing, but it also gave more stimulation for them omega. Semi latching onto the alpha’s hair, shoving his head down and his nose hit the omega’s stomach, his back arching off the bed as he threw his head back, toes curling and latching onto the bedsheets below them for dear life. The omega surprised at Konoha’s shocking skill at being good at giving blow jobs, loving and turning him on even more at the knowledge, gasping as Konoha took his whole cock and kept on moaning, lapping his cock as best as he could in the position, breathing through his nose and didn’t bother trying to move his head, loving the view, Semi’s high pitched gasping with some moans mixed in it was just addicting. It’s a new sound he hasn’t heard the omega give, taking pride that he, Eita Semi’s alpha, is making him feel this way and getting him to make the sounds that other alphas were too fucking stupid to not let themselves get the chance to hear.

But they can’t now.

Konoha won’t allow it.

Semi’s moans was for him to only bring out of the beauty.

Tendou and the others lost their chance when they decided that their pleasure was more important than Semi’s.

Semi coming in his mouth without warning, Semi’s thighs twitching that the sensation of the release he knew he never needed. His released his grip on the alpha’s hair, Konoha sucking taking in all the omega’s cum, the omega looking away in embarrassment.

“Sorry that I came in your mouth” Semi blushing like crazy.

Konoha leaning over the omega and grabbed his chin and pulled his face forward, Konoha taking advantage that the omega’s mouth was open and jammed his tongue in his mouth. He wanted the omega to taste, wanted to taste himself and know how much it taste good, how sweet and delicious he tastes. Their tongues dancing with each others, Semi actually at how sweet he tastes and didn’t mind it like he was going to do a moment ago when Konoha started to make out with him. Semi deepening their kiss, Semi swearing he can feel the alpha’s tongue in the back of his throat, the kiss being heated as they both started drooling, their chins being drenched in saliva, Konoha managing to rip his boxers off in the mix of the sloppy make out session they were having.

“Don’t you e-ever apologize for cumming in my mouth” Konoha panted as he flipped them omega onto his stomach, the omega now sitting on all fours, lining himself against his hole, “it’s a natural thing. You drink my cum when you give me blow jobs, so you can too, even if you didn’t drink my cum, I wouldn’t cared if cum in my mouth, I love tasting you…...come on even you have to admit at how delicious you taste.”

Semi blushing as he was unable to deny it, “fuck you.”

“I intend to” Konoha laughing as Semi elbows him in the ribs, “I’m going to make you cum again.”

Sending shivers down his spine at he dominance in his voice, Semi getting a thrill to be the one to be able to hear it, loving how dominate the alpha was in the bedroom. He never had this thrill before, someone who will TAKE CHARGE, but someone who also makes sure he’s getting taken care of at the same time. Tendou was either too dominate and ended up hurting him from time to time in the bedroom, their ‘hate sex’ as Semi liked to call it, the two of them getting so aggressive with each other when they were in a pissed off mood; both of them carried injuries out of it…….although Semi always had more than him. Then the school…...Semi like to call what they wanted over him…..and that was control. A sex toy to pass around.

‘He couldn’t save me.’

Semi grab onto the headboard, Konoha intertwining their fingers together as they both latched onto the head board for dear life, Konoha slamming himself inside Semi. Both of them loudly moaning, and while they both loved their friends, they both also didn’t give a damn if they were loud, both of them wanting to know how good they make each other feel. Konoha pounding into mercilessly, starting to leave hickeys on his omega’s shoulders, Semi grinding up against the alpha as he slams him self in and out of Semi, hearing new tones, groans and moans, exciting the alpha even more and picks up the pace that nearly leaves him breathless and gasping for air, almost being sent over the edge by how much was squeezing onto him.

“Oh my god” Semi cries out as he leans his head on the alpha’s shoulder, “y-you make f-feel so good!”

“Good” Konoha responds as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the end, the alpha the letting one of his hands go from Semi’s, grabbing the omega’s hard cock and pumped him while still fucking him. 

“OH MY GOD FUCK” Semi cries out, the alpha hitting his sweet spot over and over again, releasing the headboard and latched onto the alpha’s shoulder’s behind him, not giving a damn at some of the awkward angles. Konoha using his free hand to wrap it up around he omega’s chest, holding the younger man up against him as he continued to thrust up in him. They were both were drowning in their pleasure, not caring how loud they were being, not caring that someone will look at them, only being able to focus on the pleasure and who they were receiving it from.

Both of them cumming at the same time.

“KONOHA!”

“SEMI!”

 

-Tuesday December 20th: 2:00 A.M.-

 

Everything is silent.

House is dark…..and despite it being filled with people…...it still felt cold and empty.

The news blasting his face everywhere, there to remind him of what he’s done…...what he allowed himself to do. Everyone asking him questions…...so many fucking questions that it makes him want to pull all of his hair out, makes him want to breakdown in front of everyone and plead for their forgiveness for not being strong enough.

For being different.

For having his sanity slowly dwindle…...afraid that he was going to be like Tooru by the end of this. Afraid that he was going to be a bad parent to his kids. Afraid that if everyone knows who he truly is, then they would want to hurt him and the babies.

Afraid that he was going to slip up and fuck everyone over.

Scared for Suga’s and Daichi’s futures.

He really hopes Atsumu will come through, because once he gets forced to stay bared up when his pregnancy can no longer be hidden…...he’s going to need Atsumu to carry on as best as he can.

Daishou stood in Futakuchi’s room in the dead of night when everyone is asleep, still having a spare key that his cousin gave him years ago. He couldn’t stop staring at Futakuchi…….or more importantly Futakuchi with his arms wrapped around Nao and…….Tobio. He felt an old emotion creeping in when he saw Tobio huddled up close to his cousin, his cousin who wouldn’t want a piece of shit like him. And couldn’t help but think that even if Futakuchi wanted him, he wouldn’t be able to have him.

Property of Tooru…...and he knew that unless he really wanted to fuck Futakuchi over, than Tooru wouldn’t let him sleep with him.

He knew he shouldn’t be fucking angry, he was the one who set them up in the first place, he was the one who thought it would be the best idea he had ever thought up in his life. He forced Futakuchi to do it, he forced Tobio to do it, and now he’s the one that’s angry that they seem content with each other…...he didn’t get himself. He didn’t know why he feels so hurt by seeing them laying there like that together, he knew that Futakuchi needed to have some sort of comforting scent near him, that’s how it was when his mother died, his cousin came over to him for comfort.

And he felt like shit that he wasn’t doing it again…...he was the one who decided to not try hard enough to make sure he was ok. But he got so scared the moment he would have talk to his cousin on the phone or in person…..then he would completely lose it. He didn’t feel strong enough, he didn’t even know why he decided to come out to here…...he didn’t expect a happy talk. He didn’t expect a lot of things other than a tongue lashing that would most likely ending up in…...forgiveness? He was hoping to avoid being bitched at, but right now he would rather take that just staring at these two looking all comfortable together.

He knew he shouldn’t be hurt, he should be glad that they have good chemistry so that was their fake relationship would be more convincing.

But he’s hurting.

Heart is aching.

He feels like he’s about to explode.

Felt like his heart is being ripped in two.

And he knew it is his fucking fault.

“Tch” Daishou adjusting his scarf, wiping away the tear that was running down his cheek, feeling the bandage that covered his useless left eye and felt even more undesirable, “you deserve someone who’s not a bad person.”

Tensing up when Tobio made a groaning sound, feeling the knife twisted deeper when Futakuchi groggily pulled the omega and his son up and close to him. He’s really starting to feel it…...he was feeling a jealous that had been planted in him ever since he could remember, know that that jealousy stemmed out from Oikawa always seeming to be the better of the two, how much of a wonderful alpha he is. Even after he first openly rejected wanting to do anything with owning the school and being a lawyer of any kind, Seiji’s eyes were still on him. Oikawa got to do whatever he wanted and everyone still ate him up, no matter what he did…...he was always second best.

And it fucking pissed him off.

He looked around the room eyes landing on Tobio’s clothes on the laying out neatly out on the hamper, the sweater being something he truly cute and knew it was something Akinari bought him. He walked over and picked up, holding up to himself, thinking it will fit him fro while until his stomach grew, grabbing it and put it in his bag hanging on his shoulder; he didn’t know why he did so.

Tooru and Osamu wasn’t even aware he was out right now, Tooru too busy to really pay attention. And he managed to slip Osamu some sleeping medicine, knowing it was only going to be in affect for maybe another hour, and he knew he needed to be back over at his house, just be in the house in just this pretty sweater that he wanted. He knew he could go out and buy it, but it was going to be in the omega section…...and he wasn’t going to be hounded by press, and he wasn’t chancing on getting hounded by his father.

Knowing how much of a cow he would throw.

Making sense to him now that he thought about it, anytime he would go to the omega section for toys and clothes, perfectly explaining why he was beaten for looking at a barbie doll and wanting to play with them. Akinari let him play with them when he was little, since he could tell that’s what Daishou when he used to babysit him, buying them and keeping them at his house. How Akinari would play dolls with him when it was just the two of them…….his uncle used to embrace and encourage his differences.

Now he doesn’t even know anymore.

The only thought that really went through his head when he put the sweater in his bag was, ‘you can have Futakuchi, what’s the harm in me having this sweater’.

“You can this shit without judgment” the amega sounding very bitter as he walked out of the bedroom, not understanding why he was torturing himself with this. Unable to understand why he just felt so pissed off about it, he didn’t have anything against the omega and still wanted to help him, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous of him at the same time.

Media loves him without him doing much of a damn thing.

Tooru is obsessed with him, his mark hurting even more that ‘his’ alpha wanted someone else more than him…….and that’s when he realized to himself that the mark…….Tooru wanting him to completely give in……

It’s getting to him.

The mark is starting to get to him.

He couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks and hurried up and ran down the stairs, starting to hyperventilate, feeling himself wanting to throw up that Tooru is winning over him way more than he originally thought. It was a thought that he had a hard time even wanting to even deal with, really not knowing what to even think of himself.

He was drawn towards Futakuchi and he has not fucking idea why.

But the though of Tooru wanting someone else, even though he already knew the alphas sleeping habits, the thought made his heart ache and his mark burning that it was making things more unbearable.

He was pissed off.

Jealous.

About to explode.

Ready for this to all end.

Wanting to know why…...what was so fucking dislikeable about him all these years, wanting to know why it had to be him.

But then the more he thought about it…...he didn’t want it to be anyone else, he didn’t want anyone to go through his hell. He wouldn’t wish it even on the son of a bitch Kuroo, no one deserves to be tortured by this. 

But he was getting so tired.

He wanted to reach out for help, he knew he wanted to get out of there…...but it was impossible without hurting himself more than he already is, without harming his children that he’s already grown such an attachment to…...and he didn’t why he even did, he didn’t know why he fell in love with these five small fools.

The only conclusion was that when he bonded with them in his alone time, they provide him with temporary happiness when he would bond with them, getting addicted to the bonding, getting addicted to the warmth and the overall overall overwhelming happiness they provided him…….he hated how much he loves them.

Has names picked out for everyone of them.

Hating that he couldn’t let his children go…...the were put in him without his consent, and at first he just wanted them to be gone. At first he wanted them dead. But the longer this chaos went on, the more he leaned on their ability to cheer him up for a bit.

And he can’t let them go now…...not without completely destroying him.

He couldn’t get help without hurting others, while he was able to drug Osamu momentarily, he knew it couldn’t be a regular occurrence. It only had to be used if he desperately needed to relay something to Atsumu, something he had to tell the blond alpha right that second that he couldn’t wait for Osamu to go spy on Daichi…..and even at that it was still hard to shake off the silver haired alpha. Osamu is an highly intelligent person who can easily know when something is up.

And he knew how much trouble he could get if it was brought to Tooru’s attention that he’s drugging the one person that is assigned to him…...knowing he will be taken out and hidden a lot earlier than Tooru would have planned.

He needed to be free for as long as possible.

He couldn’t be free form Tooru, if he ran off…..than he would be found easily. Tooru just seems to know these things. He always knew.

He couldn’t run.

He couldn’t hide.

He’s supposed to act like the murder he just committed…..the other gut wrenching plans…..he’s supposed to act like they don’t bother him. He was supposed to act like they were dirt beneath his feet. He’s supposed to get used to them…..in order for them to not plague his dreams. All his dreams weren’t dreams anymore. They were either nightmares, he didn’t dream at all and was out laying in his bed in the dark empty mind, or his couldn’t sleep anymore.

Hear no evil, speak no evil and see no evil.

Sometimes he would stare at a knife and just wandered what it would be like to just cut open his skin…..the same way Tobio did. He knew he felt that urge when he was first raped by Tooru, how much Tooru’s plans will fall apart without him. But knowing Tooru…..he would replace him with another poor unfortunate soul like himself. Tooru would be pissed and not get the money and results that he wanted, but Tooru is a determined alpha who will finish what he started.

So much feelings, so much hurt he was feeling that he had a hard time handling. He slammed the door shut as he entered the cold outside, wiping the tear off of his eye, slamming his van door open and hopped into the drivers seat. He slammed his door shut and chunked his bag to the floorboard the passengers side, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he couldn’t stop the tears, gripping on the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white, laying his head on the wheel and just started screaming. Screaming out his pain, his frustrations, somehow hoping that in the back of his mind that this nightmare will all just be that…...a nightmare.

He can wake up and run to Futakuchi, have the alpha hug him like he was hugging Tobio.

Needing to feel the alpha’s skin on his again.

Needing those lips on his.

Needing to see him smile at him again…….screaming louder when he realized that the alpha probably hates him.

‘You belong to me.’

Hearing Tooru voice in his head made him scream even louder, punching and kicking the car door, steering wheel, seat, speaker and pretty much anything that he can land a hit on.

“WHY ME” he cried as he continued to kick, hands both grabbing a fistful of his hair and attempted to tear his hair out, screaming and crying so much that he didn’t eve realize that his door was slammed open, Iwaizumi staring at his cousin with a horrified expression.

“DAISHOU” Iwaizumi grabbing his cousin, the amega staring at his cousin with fear, fighting off the older male as much as he could and started to kick him.

“GET AWAY FROM ME” Daishou shrieked as he kicked the alpha in the chest, Iwaizumi letting out a pained groan, but refused to let go. This pissing the amega off and started to kick harder, trying to do as much as he could without hurting his babies, “MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!”

“I’M NOT WHEN YOUR CLEARLY SUFFERING AND NOT REACHING OUT FOR HELP YOU STUBBORN SNAKE” Iwaizumi never seeing Daishou crack like this before, he was so used to the michevious smartass with a good heart, not crying, screaming and violent stranger who just seemed to hate everyone and everything, “WHY DON’T YOU LET US HELP YOU?! WHY DO YOU NEVER ASK FOR HELP, WE ALL LOVE YOU AND WISH FOR YOU TO STOP SEPARATING YOURSELF FROM EVERYONE! WE ALL LOVE YOU!”

“BULLSHIT” that last sentence pissing him off with every fiber in his being, “YOU, OIKAWA AND AKINARI ALL LEFT AND IGNORED ME, MY FATHER HAS NEVER LOVED ME AND NEVER WILL, MY WHOLE LIFE IS A FUCKED UP AND I JUST WANT ALL YOU GUYS AND YOUR CONCERNS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING ASSES!”

Iwaizumi growling at that statement, but he needed his younger cousin to keep on talking.

“YOU GUYS WORRY ABOUT YOURSELVES AND I WILL WORRY ABOUT ME” Iwaizumi not having a chance to think…..or even blink, before Daishou used both of his feet and kicked the alpha in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the alpha and sent him flying to the concrete, “LET ME DO WHAT I NEED TO DO AND STAY AWAY! YOU WOULD BE SMART TO DO SO!”

Iwaizumi gasping for air, not knowing that his cousin had that kind of power. Leaning himself up as Daishou slammed the car door shut, the alpha staring at his cousin, starting to tear up…...knowing that this wasn’t him. This isn’t Daishou, this is a new person that he’s trying to discover who they are, the unpredictable and erratic behavior not being something he’s used to from the snake. From Daizo it was normal, but not from someone who can normally calm down the erratic Daizo. This is new territory for the alpha, knowing something big has happened to the snake, because if it wasn’t all that big, then he would just smile and play as if he and his life is perfect. But this is something that even the proud Daishou can’t even handle on his own, and it made him feel even more guilty about ignoring him in the past, because that was the one time Daishou let himself be vulnerable, letting his ego go and cry out for help, still remembering the pounding at the door that Daishou did, how Iwaizumi was so fucking close to opening the door. He had his hand on the door knob, wanting to turn it and let his cousin come in and pour his heart out. But Iwaizumi just turned his back on the door, remembering how he leaned against the door as Daishou cried out to him, he was specifically calling out to him, Iwaizumi unable to hold back the tears as he remembered Daishou begging and begging to talk, how Iwaizumi wanted to be selfish and want to ignore him, thinking that if he didn’t talk to Daishou and if he doesn’t even mention his little brother anymore…...then maybe…..maybe he could get rid of the pain.

But it’s still obvious now that Daishou couldn’t let go, his mark didn’t allow him to. How talking was the only way Daishou could really let go and not have the pain tear into him everyday. How Iwaizumi was being selfish for not being there for someone who had always been there for him, and how much he’s getting slapped in the face with the turn of events. Daishou was the one standing at the door with his hand on the doorknob, knowing his cousin wanted to open up to him like he wanted to to him when it came to Hisahito, and how Iwaizumi was standing outside left clueless and hurt. Wondering what was wrong with him. Wondering how could he do this to him after all these years.

Iwaizumi knowing he deserved it.

But he’s matured since then, he was going to do what he should have done for Daishou like he did all those years ago…...and that was be there for him.

Whether he likes it or not.

“I don’t want you to get hurt” Daishou says thorough his tear stained eye, turning on the engine, “worry about being happy and leave me alone” speeding off without another word.

Leaving Iwaizumi to sit and ponder on what was said. Most of the words vague, not able to understand what has his cousin breaking down. But if there is one thing he will go, he will get down to the bottom of it. Glad that he grabbed the pin Futakuchi gave him to use, glad he thought quick enough when he heard movement around the house.

Lightly patting the small camera on his t-shirt.

 

-8:00 A.M.-

 

“Awww, they both look so adorable.”

Tobio groans and nuzzles himself closer to the alpha, pulling Nao up close to him, hoping his would be left in peace.

“That’s just so flipping cute!”

“Shut it Mika, don’t disturb them.”

“But Kimiko” the girl names Mika whines, “I didn’t think little brother was going to find someone, and he did! And with someone way out of his league!”

“You guys are just assholes” Futakuchi grumbles as he opened an eye to see all seven of his older siblings staring at him with a mixture of shock and curiosity, “can Tobio, Nao and I can get some fucking peace?”

“Nope” a raven haired beta smirks as he rips off the blanket, Nao opening his eyes and sat himself up with a yawn, Mika squealing at the cute yawn that came out of the small adorable alpha’s mouth, “we got shit to take care of, your apart of the clan, you need to get off your lazy as and get to work.”

Futakuchi openly glares at them and then turns his attention to Tobio, lightly shaking the omega, “wake up, my family wants to meet you.”

Tobio sighs and gives a small nod and yawned as well, Futakuchi rolling his eyes when he saw his beta brother, the one who decided to rip the blankets off, was staring wide eyes at Tobio and looked absolutely start struck…...knowing immediately that his brother just formed a crush on his ‘boyfriend’ as soon as Tobio opened his eyes. His dark blue eyes fluttering open and scratched the back of his head, then looking up at the hoard of people standing over them and almost had a heart attack, giving a shy smile as he sat up with Futakuchi’s help, sitting crossed legged and sat Nao in his lap and brought the blanket to cover up some of his naked body. Tobio personally didn’t care and he knows Nao likes it all to hang out and be ‘free’, as the small alpha has told him before, but he felt a little embarrassed with all these strangers he knows he’s going to have to impress.

Futakuchi didn’t have to tell him that.

“H-Hi” the raven haired beta smiles with a small blush as he shook Tobio’s hand, his light brown eyes beaming down at the younger man, “my name is Minoru Futakuchi, you must be the every so loved Tobio Kuroo, it’s nice to meet you.”

Futakuchi glaring at his brother while his other siblings just roll their eyes.

“Nice to meet you too” Tobio bowing his head respectfully, poking Nao’s cheek as he stared up at all the adults with wide eyes, “say hello.”

Nao beams and waves at them with his bright smile, “I’m Nao, what’s your names?!”

Mika just squealed and a bounced up ans down, Futakuchi knowing his sister was the only nice and not so fake sibling he had, she will stick by their siblings no matter what, but Futakuchi knows Tobio will take more of a liking to her for the mere fact that she’s not one to hide her emotions. Much like their mother.

“May I Tobio” pointing to Nao with a smile, Tobio thinking she is a beauty and seemed to be the only sibling Futakuchi has that has the snake eyes, “may I hold him?”

Tobio liking the fact that she’s asking, nodding with a smile, “Nao someone wants to be your best friend.”

“I get to have another best friend” Nao gasps and bounces up and down when Tobio nodded and pointed to the beautiful raven haired and green eyed beta, Nao running up to the woman and hugged her as she picked him up, the beta unable to stop gushing as Nao just starts to chat her ear off.

Futakuchi stood himself off of the bed and stretched his back out, walking to the other side of the bed and helped Tobio off of the bed and intertwined their fingers. Oikawa and the others watching from the doorway, Oikawa really wanting to hold his omega’s hands. But he can’t, not when the hoard of assholes are here. 

And Minoru taking an immediate attraction to his fiance.

Futakuchi pointed to his oldest brother, “I’m starting from oldest to youngest.”

Tobio nodded. 

“He’s the only other alpha; this is Hajime Futakuchi” Tobio giving a polite bow raven haired and brown eyed stern looking alpha, finding it a bit amusing how he has the same first name as Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi and Akinari rolling their eyes on the other side of the hallway.

He pointed to a stern looking beta woman, raven hair and dark green eyes, “this is Kimiko Futakuchi.”

Tobio bowing and shaking her hand.

Pointing to Minoru, “you already met and shook his hand.”

“But I don’t mind shaking his hand aga-”

“This here is Hisoka Futakuchi” interrupting his brother, giving him a look to back the fuck off from Tobio, Futakuchi not liking it in the slightest and knows Oikawa needs to stay where he is standing and not ruin it for all of them, pointing to a dark brown hair beta woman, her green eyes beaming at the beautiful omega.

“Nice to finally meet you” Hisoka bows along with Tobio, “I’m so glad you can be apart of our family and be able to provide me with a niece or nephew.”

Tobio nodding, “nice to meet you too.”

Minoru not looking happy with his little brother for cutting him off like that.

“And these two are my twin sisters Yumi and Yuka” Tobio knowing that he won’t be able to tell who is who of the beta twins, both of them having the same shade of raven hair and the same shade of dark brown eyes, both identical. If Atsumu and Osamu didn’t dye their hair, he wouldn’t have been able to tell the apart, but these two……..oh god he even though Futakuchi just pointed to them, he already forgot which was which. Tobio really trying to hide his confusion right now, being very lost…...he already forgot the others names, and only knew Hajime for the mere fact that he and Iwaizumi have the same first name. And he knew Minoru, for the mere fact that he hasn’t stopped looking at him the whole time and it was very unnerving to him.

“Nice to meet you both” Tobio giving them a forced smile and hoped that they won’t be able to read his confusion, both of them shaking his hand with big smiles.

“Nice to meet you too” the say in unison, Tobio internally panicking as they both sound the same and so he won’t be able to tell which is which between the two.

‘Oh shit.’

Kuroo having to hold back from cackling, knowing his brother is struggling with those two, Oikawa and Bokuto both finding it amusing at the omega internal struggle to find out which was which.

“And Mika which I know you got acquainted with since she’s holding your kid” Futakuchi pointing to his older sister, making silly faces at Nao, and the small alpha giggling at her, Futakuchi leaning in next to Tobio’s ear, “good luck on getting your kid back.”

Tobio snapping his head at the brunette with wide eyes, “wait what?!”

 

-4:00 P.M.-

 

Suga whistled as he carried a big box, extremely excited about this personal assistant gig, while he really didn’t care too much for the money part of it, although it was a nice perk, he was glad he can keep an eye on Daishou. Ever since the hospital, he’s been worried about the ‘amega’ as Daishou told him to call his breed, wanting to do anything to keep the guy in good spirits, and if by doing simple tasks can make him smile just a bit wider, then he will do so. He was also asked of Daishou to stop by his house every day to ask about the babies, how where they feeling, what does this mean, what does that mean and just making sure he was getting an overall good idea of how his pregnancy was going. And Suga was happy to do so.

His husband seemed to be a bit on the skeptical side of things, Suga not entirely sure why, thinking that a little extra money and being able to keep an eye on Daishou is a good thing. Maybe be able to go out and take their girls out when they both have the free time with the amount of money Daishou is paying him per day, Daishou even volunteering to pay for a vacation and have the four of them to relax. 

But what excited Suga the most, is that Daishou told him the day before, is that he wanted him there for his son’s birth. And it excited Suga so much that after being told that, he stopped by the baby store and an arts and crafts after picking up his girls, staying up all night, despite having to go the hotel early that next day, and did a made a few things for the amega.

He carried the box up to a big and busy looking building where Daishou said he was at, taking in a deep breath and smiles, food smelling delicious, not recognizing this place and wondered what it is. He took a step in and his eyes widen at the crowd of homeless people, either sitting at the plethora of tables while eating some delicious looking and smelling food, or they were standing in line while being served by abundance of food that was being served to them. He wondered why Daishou wanted him to meet him here today and not like his home like they usually do, raising an eyebrow as he slowly started walking around, smiling and nodding at a few people when he made eye contact, deciding to walk up to the people at the food counter and seeing if they know Daishou…..well they should know him being a very popular Elite, more of where he might possibly be.

“Suga” the silver haired omega smiling from ear to ear when he heard the amega’s voice, looking and spotting Daishou having someone take his spot on serving food, the amega gesturing for him to follow him to the back. Suga nodded and jogged over to the counter, bowing his head in thanks when a nice alpha opened the door for him. He could have sworn he’s seen the alpha before, having silver hair that is a similar shade to his and big droopy looking eyes, following him after closing and locking the door.

Suga giving the alpha a confused look, but Daishou didn’t tell the alpha to get out, so he guesses he knows this alpha.

The alpha helped the amega sit in a chair after pulling it out for him, the alpha then pulling the chair out for Suga after he set the box on the small table, the omega smiling and bowing his head in thank you.

“How are you doing today” Suga smiles at the younger man.

“Oh I’m doing alright” Daishou shrugs, trying to forget about his mental breakdown that he had at Futakuchi’s house that was in front of his annoying older cousin. He came back to his home not too long before Osamu woke up, he knew something was wrong with him, and he didn’t ask the specific reason of why we was upset, but he wouldn’t leave his side afterwards. Figured the death of Jirou was indication enough to make the amega upset, the alpha knowing he wasn’t happy and was forced to be the one to dump all the poison in his own uncle’s body, and asked permission to fuck him. Which Daishou just took him up on it, wanting the distraction from everything. And now, and Tooru allowed it for today, to stay by Daishou’s side, or at least keep an eye out on him depending on where they were, “hormones driving me insane, constantly hungry and always wanting to pee…...the usual.”

Suga can tell there was some stuff that was bothering him, knowing Daishou was struggling yesterday when he stopped by his house for their usual meet up, and trying to comfort him as much as possible about his uncle’s death. But right now the amega seemed to be in better spirits than the day before, so he decided to not push it for today and just smiled.

“Well that’s good” Suga says, “do you feed the homeless?”

Daishou nodded with a small smile, “yeah….I’ve been doing this since I was eighteen when I really started to make my money. It is something that I like to do whenever I have free time.”

Suga’s smile widened, “really, that is so cool!”

Daishou’s face going red.

“Like do you organize this all on your own” standing up from his chair and leaned over it, the amega’s eyes widen and leans himself back a bit, “because I don’t hear this from the news and this would be something the media would eat up!”

“To me I just do this because I want to” Daishou shrugs as he tries not to let himself get embarrassed, literally no one knew he did this besides Tooru, Osamu and Futakuchi, “I see too many homeless people around here and it was driving me insane, and this is the best way I can give back until I can find out a way to start a program of sorts that can help people get off the streets and out to start a new life and a new jobs that pay well. I know there are somethings that are out there, but they all seem shit and don’t really care about the people and just care more for money and publicity. And while I will want some publicity for what I want to do in the future, I want to plan out before and make sure I have all my connections all ready and willing to offer up their services to let people work there…...something like that since I’m still trying to work it out in my head. So until then, feeding the homeless with nice and fancy food the Elites eat on a daily bases.”

Suga gave a soft smile, genuinely impressed with Daishou…...really not understanding his husband’s paranoia, “I think what you’re doing is wonderful.”

Daishou really didn’t know how to take the constant compliments coming from this omega, “i-it’s nothing really.”

“It’s something” Suga cheers as he jumped up from the chair and hugged to the amega, Daishou holding up a hand to Osamu to let him know it is ok, “you’re helping people out with your own money and free will, I call it something fantastic!”

Daishou’s face turning a deep shade of red, Osamu thinking that Daishou blushing and not looking depressed or scared is pleasant, and adorable.

“Anyways, I wanted to give you something before we start” Suga chirps as he opens the box, Daishou and Osamu looking at it with curiousity, the omega like a kid in the candy store as he brought the box over to Daishou, the amega’s eyes widening.

Starting to tear up.

Seeing a whole bunch of onesies for alphas, Daishou not knowing how many are even in here, so many…….just s many. He saw a whole bunch of toys in it, and had to cover his mouth as Suga pulls out a bunch of onesies that were different from the alpha’s…...different from omega onesies, and different from the beta ones as well.

“I couldn’t find any in the stores that I went too, and I looked online to see if they has one’s to sell for you rare breed, you unique and beautiful amegas, so I decided to make some for little one like you.”

‘Unique and Beautiful’

‘Mommy’s Little Amega’

‘Amega and Proud’

And had a whole bunch more with a whole bunch of phrases, the amega not knowing how to even begin to thank Suga.

“You and your little ones are special Suguru” Suga hugging the younger man, Daishou clutching onto the him and couldn’t hold back the tears…….Suga actually spending time out of his busy life to do this for him.

Making him wish he could do more to protect Suga and Daichi.

But with what Tooru had in planned…….he wasn’t so sure how he could.

“And if you have the name of your little ones” Suga hugging the amega tighter, “write them down so I can make unique ones for you babies.”

 

-8:30 P.M.-

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Everyone watching as Daishou’s body tensed up, the man curled up in a ball and facing away from them. He then look over his shoulders; Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, Konoha and Iwaizumi seeing how sad he was, Akinari and Futakuchi both frowning as this was it all started. When Daishou was just not himself anymore, were her just wanted everyone to just shut up and leave him alone.

The alphas deciding to watch the videos after all the Futakuchi clan left for the day to discuss the funeral arrangements and unable to stop wanting to talk to Tobio to see what he finds in their little brother. Poor Futakuchi looking like he wanted them to all go jump off a cliff, and Futakuchi admitting to say that to Tobio. To which Tobio agreed that they are all too much.

Letting their omegas and Nao to all go out and do their shopping while they did all of this.

“What?”

“Really, that’s all you go to say” Futakuchi growling at his cousin.

“Damn he doesn’t look so good” Oikawa looking concerned at their depressed cousin all bundled up and just looking done with everything, Iwaizumi and the others nodding in agreement.

Kuroo actually felt a little sorry for the guy, getting his hand sliced with a knife in the previous video and now this…….even Kuroo was getting suspicious that Tooru was behind the snake’s misery.

“What else do you want me to say” Daishou grumbles as he pulls the blanket over his head, “I’m closed for the rest of the day, come back tomorrow.”

Oikawa unable to help but snort, all of them raising their eyebrows at him, the brunette raising his hands up in surrender, “I know it’s a bad situation, it is just something he would say…..and some stuff he say’s amuses me” none of them looking all that happy with that answer, “I ju-ok look guys, nothing to laugh at” Oikawa giving up.

“Daishou you left them at the hospital hanging and I had to pick them up, after you promised after you did business with your father that you will be back to pick them up” Akinari scolds, “you could have easily sent your cousin a message saying that you wouldn’t be able to make it and to find a new ride, but you didn’t even bother doing that.”

“Which is weird since Daishou is the best at comminication out of all of us” Iwaizumi mumbles to himself.

“I forgot.”

Almost all of them except for Bokuto and Konoha, who are just now getting into the loop and still learning the information from before, rolled their eyes.

Futakuchi rips the blanked off of Daishou, the older man not looking happy with that, “bullshit excuse, tell me why you felt the need to just ditch me!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi knowing Futakuchi isn’t one to get worked up, so they knew yelling is a sign that he’s about to snap someone’s neck.

The next things Daishou vomited, Akinari grabbing a bucket off to the side of the bed, Daishou puking his guts out.

“Did you forget to take your pills” Akinari questions.

“Wait wait” Oikawa stood up as Futakuchi paused the video, “he still takes those fucking things?!”

Futakuchi nodding, completely forgetting the pills…...wondering if Daishou just stopped taking them, “yeah, remember his dad force feeds him those pills.”

“For what” Konoha questions, really knowing his shit when it comes to medication, being educated on all of them when he first started to get better.

Futakuchi shrugs, “Daishou never said, just that if he doesn’t he gets very sick.”

“So you don’t know the sickness” Konoha raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, just that Daishou took them ever since he could remember, his father was always very anal about him taking them.”

Iwaizumi thinking about what happened between him and his younger cousin, not telling Futakuchi what it contains, but it will be very important for him to watch and decided to watch after this video, “I wonder if he stopped taking them, then he just might be feeling good, his mood fluctuating and overall fucking up your whole body and state of mind.”

Konoha knowing what that was like, a light bulb going off in his mind, “I got an idea, and I know all you guys are probably going to think I’m a royal dumbass for wanting to do so.”

“All of your ideas are crazy” Kuroo giving him a deadpan expression, Bokuto chuckling at him and slapped the blond in his back; the white haired alpha loving this crazy son of a bitch.

“Very true” Konoha snorted.

“What do you have in mind” Akinari raising an eyebrow.

“I was thinking that after we do the video watching, because I want to watch more before I act on my plan” Konoha says, “but I was thinking that the pills might have something to do with his strange behavior, that I was thinking about sneaking into his house.”

All of them froze.

“I know pills and their side affects like the back of my hand” Konoha continues to explain, “my curiosity won’t leave me alone until I do so, but I want to see what kind of pills they are…….I’m doing it, I would love for one person to join me.”

Konoha genuinely concerned for Daishou’s well being, knowing the damaging affects, what it can do to someone’s state of mind. And Konoha made the mistake of thinking he could stop taking the pills when he was still living with Bokuto…...and how ugly that got.

“That’s fucking cr-” Iwaizumi starting to snap at the blond alpha, thinking that they were all going to get caught if they decide to do so.

But Oikawa cuts him off and raises his hand in the air with a manic grin.

“I will join you!”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Keiji and Semi both smiled and talked to each other, all of the kids running to look at cool toys that they will beg their momma’s to get them for Christmas. The omegas deciding to go ahead and shop for their alphas, and that they will shop for their kids the next day, since Keiji, from what he heard of Kuroo and Bokuto’s conversation about the tapes with Iwaizumi…...that they wouldn’t want to have their kids exposed to all of that.

Tobio holding up the letter from his father in his hands, knowing he needed to share.

But Keiji and Semi both look like they’re in a good mood, and Tobio didn’t want to dampen the mood.

But he knows that he will have to share.

Kuroo needed to know.

Bokuto needed to know.

Oikawa needed to know…….everyone needed to know…..and he knew that.

He took a deep breath, shaking where he stands, unable to make himself tap on their shoulders.

‘They need to know, they need to know.’

He would have told Futakuchi…..but he’s got so much going on that he didn’t want to depress the poor alpha than he already was.

“Tobio are you ok” Keiji asks as he and Semi both looking at him with concerned looks, “you’ve been silent and you don’t look so good” Keiji and Semi placing the back of their hands on Tobio’s forehead, “you feel hot.”

‘Just do it you pansy!’

Semi opening his mouth and was about to say something, when Tobio shoved the letter in their faces, both of the older omegas looking at the letter and Tobio with shock.

“READ PLEASE BEFORE I MAKE A RUN FOR IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, change of plans that I will be putting up at the notes at the beginning of the next chapter as well, I will be doing the letter, a flashback, Konoha's break in plan, and videos I will be doing the funeral and all of the Christmas events will be all be in chapter 25. I don't want to half-ass, as I want to make sure I get in everything possible and not skim over details!
> 
> Thank you all again so much, and just for being patient with me, and I hope to hear from you!!
> 
> I will respond to comments as soon as I can, thank you for reading, and I hope you all have an amazing week!!


	24. Mission Is A Success?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm a little late as usual, but I'm working on it!
> 
> And for the comments for the previous chapter, I promise I will respond to them asap, got a little busy this past weekend and the lawn mower broke while I was mowing the lawn in this humid weather -_- so that was my luck. But I will respond asap!
> 
>  Ok, change of plans with this chapter I will be doing the letter, a flashback, Konoha's break in plan, and videos. I will be doing the funeral and all of the Christmas events will be all be in the next chapter. I don't want to half-ass, as I want to make sure I get in everything possible and not skim over details!
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support: animefangirl25, Anna, Phychocats, Babu_bunny, Cutie_chan, Haikyuufan12000, Tokshoh, japlibatique, Lumina and all to you who read, kudos and comments and what not!! Thank you for your ongoing love and support, and thank you for being nothing but nice and patient with me, I really do appreciate it A LOT!!!! :) <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Child Abuse, Mention Sexual Child Abuse, Language, Violence And Blood***

-Tuesday: December 20th: 8:45 P.M.- 

 

“I will join you!”

“Are you a fucking idiot” Iwaizumi snaps as he slaps the back of Oikawa’s head, looking none too pleased with this idea, “do you have any idea what could fucking happen if we get caught?!”

“You said if” Oikawa whines as he ducks before Iwaizumi could strike him again, “what do you expect us to do at this point, he’s obviously not going to being inviting us over anytime soon to his house, and with everything going on with Jirou’s death, he’s going to be distracted on keeping the media busy!”

“I still don’t like the idea” Iwaizumi pinching the bridge of his nose, letting out an aggravated growl, “our asses can be put into jail for breaking and entering in a ELITES home.”

“While I do think it is very risky” Kuroo spoke up as he looked up in deep thought, everyone turning their attention to the raven haired alpha, “at this point I honestly can’t say no to this guy’s crazy ass antics” pointing his thumb to Konoha.

Konoha beaming at the comment.

Akinari pursed his lips, really not liking the idea of breaking and entering…...knowing how Daishou is right now that he would not hesitate to toss their asses in jail if it meant they leave him alone. He knew that once they continue with this video, Daishou does threaten to call the cops on him and Futakuchi. He really didn’t like the idea, but at this point in order to get the results and answers that they want, he knows that they aren’t going to need to be shy and only play it safe. Konoha has the right idea. Akinari thinking it’s a bit funny he thinks that…….knowing the blond only for a short time, and he thinks he’s one of the most honest, perverted and crazy people he knows.

“Hajime I think we should give it a shot” Akinari sighs, holding his hand up as his son opened his mouth, really not looking happy with his Papa that he’s actually agree to this, “please Hajime, you know I will be the first person to say it’s not the best idea in the world, which it isn’t, but he’s going to slam the door in our faces the moment we walk up to the door and say ‘hey are you still taking the pills’?”

“Bokuto” Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow at the white haired alpha, Bokuto snapping his head to him with a nervous expression, Iwaizumi knowing that he wasn’t going to win this one, “you too?”

“Look as much as I know how we can get in big trouble, and I really don’t want to face Keiji’s wrath as he is scary when he’s upset since I know he won’t like what we’re planning on doing” Bokuto fidgeting with his fingers as he gets freaked out about Keiji when he’s not even angry and just wearing his normal bored looking…...very beautiful yet intimidating face, Kuroo giving a nervous chuckle and nodded in agreement, “because I know he…...and Tobio” a chill going down his spine, “…...dear god his death glare can send anyone to hell…..”

Oikawa being able to picture it in his mind, just realizing how much he can get chewed out and a possible ass wooping from his aggressive fiance.

Konoha picturing Semi’s death glare, wiping off some sweat off of his head, really knowing how much he’s going to get his ass kicked if Semi were to know about this.

Futakuchi and Akinari both snorting when they both saw how much the alphas were not looking forward to their lashings from their omegas, thinking it’s funny how they fear their omegas more than they fear jail.

Bokuto shook his head to get the intimidating omegas out of his head, knowing all three of them can be as scary as hell, “…..but as much as they all scare the shit out of me, and I know we run the risk of landing in jail, but they’re right” Iwaizumi taking a deep breath as he knew that’s what they plan on doing, getting a bad feeling about all of this, he knew Daishou needed to be looked in with his breakdown that he witnessed earlier that morning……..but he has a feeling that this is going to be more dangerous than just sneaking in and out to grab the pills, “Daishou isn’t himself. I know I don’t know him all that well, but the fact that he seemed to happy and just overall cheerful just helping Tobio out with his dates and all the other arrangements, and while yes he can come off a little arrogant…...he’s not the same person as before. He’s too quiet and makes me nervous.”

“Because you’re such a naturally loud person” Kuroo sticking his tongue out at the white haired alpha, seeing Bokuto smile and give a small laugh making Kuroo blush a bit, Bokuto blushing at his blush and both of them snapping their heads away from each other.

All of the alphas raising an eyebrow at the two, Akinari internally smirking as those two blushing didn’t get past him.

“V-Very true” Bokuto nervously chuckles as he scratches the back of his head, sweating and trying to will away his blush, “silence makes me very uncomfortable.”

Konoha chuckles at them and stands himself up from the floor and stood in front of the projector, hands on his hips as all the other alphas turned their attention to the blond, Konoha looking at Iwaizumi with a sad smile, “I know your concern is all of our safety and I get it, so many things can happen and one, two or all of us can go down. I don’t want us to get hurt as I consider you guys and our lovely omegas and children as family, and I’m very protective of all of you guys and I really don’t want to drag any of you guys into my last minute crazy plan, because believe me, if I can confidently sneak in and grab those pills without a problem, then I wouldn’t bother asking one of you guys to be coming with me.”

Iwaizumi and the others all giving small smiles when Konoha told them he considers him family, seeing and hearing nothing but honesty coming out of his mouth. While he’s still not comfortable, he’s glad to see that the normally laid back and joking nature isn’t there, hardly seeing Konoha somewhat serious and not screwing around…...put him somewhat at ease.

Still didn’t help the nagging feeling he felt since this was brought up.

“But I haven’t been to his house before or even know where it is, don’t know if he’s got security cameras that I need to look out for, or if he has guard animals I should be looking out for” Konoha really needing to know that one, he just took his pills again and knows they won’t wear off anytime soon, but he really needs to know if Daishou has any large animals…...specifically a big black dog that he really doesn’t want to see again, “and plus I don’t know how much we are grabbing, so I will need extra hands.”

“So you plan on taking the pills” Akinari having mixed feelings about it, “I mean I can see the need for us to do so. But, and I doubt that he still is, but what if he’s actually taking them? Then would you still think it is a good idea?”

“Depends on how many bottles he still has” Konoha shrugs, “I mean I know we can easily take a picture and be done with it, but I need to get a handle on it. I need to see the pills and take a look of them myself, that way I can identify them myself or see if I need to look it up” Konoha knowing a certain someone that he knows everything under the sun there is about pills and what they are used for, side effects, ect……..but he really didn’t know if he could see him again, Konoha having to take a deep breath he looks at Bokuto, deciding to not mention said person unless he absolutely has to, “if he just has one…...all I can say is that we take it.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him, Futakuchi frowning as he wasn’t very fond of that idea. Not fond of having Daishou go through more stress and pain, “are you sure about that?”

“Look I’m not fond of that idea either” Konoha frowns, “I hope you don’t think of me as some heartless person, I’m just thinking up of different ways we can go about this and their outcomes. Don’t think of me any differently when I say this, but you say he gets very sick correct?”

“Yeah” Futakuchi nodded as he sat himself on the bed and let out a sigh, “I have never been around him while sick, the only two people that have been there when he forgot to take his pills that Daishou has told me about is his dad, and Tooru from when he was stopping by his father’s house to drop off paperwork, since Seiji stayed home to keep an eye out for him” Futakuchi closing his eyes and took a deep breath as he thought back to all what his cousin told him, “he says that he gets very weak and can’t even get out of bed, that he needs assistance since he he can’t even stand up straight. Major cramping that makes him cry, and you guys know Daishou doesn’t cry unless he’s in extreme pain and not over something small” looking over to Oikawa, Akinari and Iwaizumi, the three of them frowning and nodding, really wandering to themselves how they didn’t know this, Akinari feeling especially hurt that Daishou or his brother didn’t tell him, “gets overheated and wet that his father himself, instead of the maid, goes over to change his clothes and bedsheets.”

Kuroo and Bokuto cringe at some of those symptoms, Kuroo speaking up with a concerned look and feeling a little like crap…..really wandering how much shit the snake keeps to himself, “sounds painful…..” then it hit Kuroo, knowing those symptoms sounded very familiar.

Narrowing his eyes and bowed his head, getting deep into thought as he tried to place those familiar symptoms.

Iwaizumi trying to place those symptoms as well, trying to remember where he knows it from like Kuroo.

Akinari raising an eyebrow, knowing those symptoms, only difference between him, and Iwaizumi and Kuroo is that he knows exactly where he knows it from. And it’s confusing to him, since his nephew is an alpha.

He knows alphas can’t go through heats.

So he’s starting to get confused.

“And Seiji actually stayed with him and changed the sheets” Oikawa questioned, Futakuchi nodding, “that’s odd.”

“Why’s that” Konoha questions.

“My brother isn’t the most sympathetic person in the world” Akinari sighs, “he can put on a good face, but he can be pretty cold and very judgmental, and I know he hired maids to do all the stuff he normally doesn’t have time for and he’s a workaholic himself…….so it would have to be bad for him to stay home and miss work and do things that the maids he hired can easily.”

Akinari really getting suspicious…...wondering what the fuck is up.

“And Daishou also told me…….that when he was six…..six or seven I believe” Futakuchi looked up in thought as all of them are trying to take in every piece of information as possible, “when Tooru found out, that he woke up to arguing between the his father and yours” pointing to Oikawa.

“Like actual fighting” Oikawa questions with a frown, knowing how much his father and Seiji get along…….he didn’t know how with how loud and psychotic his father is, and how quiet and manipulative Seiji can be…...but now that he thinks of it his father and Seiji are both psychotic and manipulative, “or the two of them screwing around kind of fighting, since my father tends to annoy the shit out of Seiji over half the time.”

“From what I understand…..the two of them were actually fighting” Oikawa, Akinari and Iwaizumi looking surprised about that, “Daishou said that he literally crawled himself out of the bed and on the floor, really wanting to see if his dad will cuddle with him since he said that for some reason he just wants to hold him when he gets like that.”

Akinari narrowing his eyes at the new piece of information.

“And he heard he dad yelling and wondered what was going on, so he managed to get himself out of the room, but he said he hid behind the wall and saw Tooru looking very pissed off. He was shoving his phone up in Seiji’s face about something, Daishou told me he could only remember some of it since he was pretty out of it, but Seiji looked almost as pissed off as Tooru did, kept on shoving the phone out of his face and he kept on saying ‘no’ and ‘I will kill you if you even try’ and ‘I have a gun and I’m not afraid to use it’; those were the only things Daishou could remember.”

“And my dad stayed friends with him after being threatened” Oikawa shocked by that, knowing his father wasn’t one to take threats like that lightly, didn’t matter who you were.

“Apparently if they still work close together and hang out after they work the majority of the time” Futakuchi shrugs, “and when I was being tortured in that school” Bokuto and Konoha cringing, learning what happened to Futakuchi not too long before they started to watch the videos, Konoha having to restrain himself to not go over to Tooru and ask ‘what the fuck’ and lose it, “he didn’t mention anything negative about Seiji, so I can only assume that they worked it out and got over it.”

“Somehow I doubt that” Oikawa responds, “my dad is too vindictive for his own good.”

“That I can agree with you” Iwaizumi nodding in agreement, “vindictive.”

Kuroo and Bokuto cringing at that.

Akinari sadly nodding his head in agreement, knowing the older alpha long enough to know that.

“So to answer you question Futakuchi” Konoha frowns, “and I know this might sound bad, but at least we would know he would at least be at if he only had one pill bottle, in bed where we would hopefully know he’s not having to deal with so much…...at least I hope so.”

Futakuchi bowed his head and let out a sigh, really wishing Daishou would just talk to him, he would think it would be one of the easier things to do since he knows how much his cousin likes to talk. But of course things can never be easy, no matter how much he and the others try, Futakuchi having a feeling all of their answers are just within reach, but there lies the problem. Someone has information, some people has the answers. And knows answers are close, and he’s going to get extremely agitated if answers are right under his nose. And he knew one of those stubborn people is his cousin he can’t fucking stop thinking about, rubbing the back of his neck. He then halted his movements when Akinari kicked Futakuchi on the leg when he sat on the bed, giving his uncle a confused look.

Akinari narrowing his eyes, and before anyone could take notice, he lifts the younger alpha’s shirt up to his neck to cover up the hickeys. Futakuchi realizing this and his whole face turned red, giving a nervous smile as he shoots up from the bed to grab his jacket, very lucky that the others were too busy in what Konoha was saying to pay attention. Although the near fear is coming into mind…….is when is his uncle is going to hound him for answers.

Now?

Later when no one is around?

Or is he going to play the waiting game and get him to squirm? His uncle loves to do that sometimes, knowing how paranoid he was going to get, his uncle just watching and waiting for him to crack…...and basically just wait for him to run up to his uncle and confess.

“So Futakuchi” the alpha jumping as soon as he sat right on the bed, looking at Konoha and nodded, feeling Akinari’s eyes burning deep into his soul with his snake eyes, “so after we finish the videos, I need you to fill me in on the house.”

“Y-Yeah, will do” Futakuchi nodding.

“And you still want to help me out” Konoha looking over to Oikawa.

The brunette nodded with a smirk, giving the blond a thumbs up “hell yeah.”

Konoha smirking back at him.

Iwaizumi letting out an over exaggerated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, knowing it’s pointless to argue…….and he knows this is what they need to know despite his bad feeling, “you two idiots better not fuck this up.”

“I promise we won’t Iwa-chan” Oikawa smiles and throws up a peace sign.

“He’s right, we won’t and we will take every precaution before entering into the danger zone” Konoha giving him a reassuring smile.

“How come you seem so calm about this” Kuroo quirking an eyebrow at the blond, leaning his back in the bed right next to Futakuchi’s leg.

Konoha’s smile fades a bit and shoved his hands in his pocket, “it’s a long long story” looking over at Bokuto, “can we talk about it after the mission?”

“Up to you” Bokuto replies, the white haired alpha knowing the blond used to run with the gang, he knew he didn’t know everything, but he knew he used to deal in drugs and other illegal activity. He didn’t know the extent and he kind of doesn’t want to, and only knows what the alpha has told him in his stay at his step-father’s home.

“Oh that’s right you two knew each other before the hotel” Iwaizumi looking between the two of them, remembering Konoha’s excitement when he mentioned that he was friends with Bokuto on his first day of work, Iwaizumi then jumped a bit as he remembered the day Atsumu came back into Tobio’s life, how he had to rip Kuroo AND Konoha off of the younger alpha from killing him. Kuroo was choking him out and Konoha was about to stab him with a knife that he just pulled out of nowhere.

Kuroo’s eyes widen as he remembered, slapping Bokuto on the back so hard out of ‘excitement’ that that he face planted the floor, Bokuto groaning as he stood up and pointed to the blond, “you said you used to be in a gang, and with that fucking asshole that hurt my brother!”

Oikawa wasn’t there for that conversation as he was with Tobio, calming him down and slipping a ring on his finger, looking at Kuroo and Konoha with wide eyes, “wait what?!”

“That would be correct” Konoha giving all of them a nervous smile, Futakuchi, Akinari and Oikawa all surprised that this guy…….a peace keeping and nice alpha used to be in a gang, “and can we wait to talk about all of it until after the mission, I want to be able to hurry up and get what we need from him.”

“You better because I want to know” Oikawa sang as he was just intrigued to see what this guy can do.

“Awesome” Konoha smiles, kind of on the fence in terms of what he talks about, some things he doesn’t mind talking about, other things…...like with Mana Bokuto…….he would rather lock it up and not think about it so it doesn’t drive him insane, “now like I said we will talk more about the plan as soon as we finish the video, I promise you guys we will get our pills and answers” giving them a thumbs up.

All of them nodded, knowing Konoha’s past can be looked more into later…….right now they got a job to do.

Konoha setting himself next to Bokuto, the white haired alpha giving the blond a smile, Konoha returning the smile.

Futakuchi playing the video.

The video started up again, Akinari giving his nephew a concerned look as he rubbed his back, Daishou nodding in response as he dry heaved.

“I would very much like to be left alone.”

“And there goes the many ‘I want to be left alones’” Iwaizumi grumbles as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, Oikawa letting out a small huff.

Konoha taking in every movement, every little tick, flicker of his eyes, every twitch of his fingers, his breathing…...everything. Needing to know what symptoms of withdraw there is.

“Are you sure” Akinari questioned as he placed a hand over his nephew’s forehead, “you usually need someone to help you ar-”

“I want to be left alone” Daishou repeats, Oikawa, Konoha, Akinari and Iwaizumi not missing the wince as saw how much Daishou was hesitating to touch his mark behind his scarf, “I just want to sleep.”

“Not until I get my answer” Futakuchi snaps, the brunette cringing as he knew he didn’t handle Daishou being difficult with him the best.

“Someone’s pissed” Oikawa says.

Futakuchi taking a deep breath.

“Just tell me and I will leave you alone to wallow in whatever self pity about Mr. Perfect actually making a mistake, that he feels so bad that he’s not fucking perfect!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi snapping their heads at Futakuchi with wide eyes, knowing that this isn’t going to end well. They both know that since it’s coming out of Futakuchi’s mouth of all people, someone that Daishou likes to talk to and considers to be his best friend. 

Futakuchi giving them a nervous smile, knowing he REALLY wasn’t thinking when he was with his cousin that one day. Not the proudest moment in his life.

Kuroo tilted his head at the screen with a raised eyebrow, fingers drumming on his thighs, curious about this ‘Mr. Perfect’ thing. Wondering to himself if Daishou really puts a lot of pressure on himself…...and now that he really sits to think about it, he thinks he does. He did research on the some of the Elites, mainly Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Futakuchi and Daishou’s family, not an in depth research, but enough to know who was more popular, the most likable…..and he remembers how much he curled his nose when Daishou was in the top five. But he had to get himself up there out of the number of Elites out there…...and the Mr. Perfect thing strikes a cord with him. Always wanting to do everything right.

He doesn’t know how in the hell Daishou can do it all with all the cameras on him everyday.

They can hear a slap and Futakuchi giving out a small groan, knowing Akinari slapped him upside the head, “what the fuck is wrong with you” Akinari directing his attention to a very pissed off looking Daishou, everyone taken back by the sheer rage in the snake’s eyes, “are you two fighting about something I don’t know about?”

“No we aren’t” Daishou responds calmly as he continues to glare at Futakuchi.

“Oh dear god he looks too much like Seiji right now” Konoha cringes, thinking Seiji is a very intimidating looking.

Everyone nodding at his comment.

“But I will give him a reason for him to start punching me if he doesn’t shut his fucking trap.”

“What would that be huh?”

“Well I don’t feel like getting into it right now, seeing as I just want some fucking sleep” Oikawa really wanting to rip off the scarf, seeing him tightening it around his neck and it is starting to drive him insane.

“Then tell me.”

“Futak-”

“You should listen to uncle more Akinari and stop questioning me” Daishou calmly replies as he brushed some of his hair out of his face, all of them seeing his puffy and bloodshot eyes.

Kuroo starting to feel even more bad for the guy…...he didn’t think that this guy didn’t have much of any emotions unless it’s arrogance and anger. He never thought of Daishou to be one to cry.

Iwaizumi only able to think about the next video they were going to watch, knowing there was going to be water works. From Daishou and from some of the others.

Konoha leaning in and narrowed his eyes, eyes on the scarf, trying very hard to not go and hug the screen along with Bokuto and hoping Daishou would be able to feel it.

Oikawa starting to feel bad that he almost didn’t recognize his cousin with two eyes, eye twitching.

“I will talk to you more about it tomorrow when I’m feeling better when I make reservations for you and Tobio’s date.”

“I want an answer.”

“Tomorrow.”

“No, now.”

“I will fucking talk to you about my absence tomorrow you spoiled little brat” Daishou snarls, everyone except Futakuchi and Akinari, who just cringe, all become shocked by that.

Daishou actually snapping at Futakuchi like that.

Daishou pointing at the two of them, “I swear to god if the two of you don’t get the fuck out of my home and let me be alone, I will fucking call the police on you two and claim that the two of you are assaulting me!”

“WHAT” Oikawa jumping up as soon as the words left Daishou’s mouth, Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi all shocked as well, grabbing the pissed brunette and dragged him down to the floor.

Futakuchi’s heart still hurting from this…..having it replay in front of him making the feeling of hurt and confusion was all over him again.

“Really….threaten us just like your father does” Akinari sounding pissed.

This obviously getting to Daishou, seeing nothing but pure rage in his bloodshot eyes, his shinning green eyes that turned dull, now seemed to have turned black.

“Oh shit” Oikawa gulps, “bad thing to say.”

“I know that now” Akinari cringes, Daishou looking too much like his dad with the death glare.

“I’m nothing like my father, I’m nothing like Tooru and I’m nothing like Jirou” Daishou screaming at them, Daishou grabbing a random book off of his desk that was next to his bed, Akinari grabbing Futakuchi out of the way before the book could hit him.

All of the others frozen on the spot at Daishou’s sudden action.

Futakuchi still hurt. Hurt that Daishou would do that to him. That Daishou is in pain, and that he’s not reaching out to talk to him or the others. That he distrusts all of them after knowing them all of their lives.

“Is this even Daishou” Oikawa mutters as he continued to stare at the screen with shock.

“No.”

“Now I’m giving you to till the count of three to get the fuck out of my house to leave me in peace, I told you I will talk to you tomorrow did I not?!”

Futakuchi and Akinari nodded.

“So get out of my room, get out of my house by the count of three or I will make sure to lock you two up!”

Akinari and Futakuchi nodding, but they seemed to not move quick enough for the upset man.

“One.”

“What are you hiding” Futakuchi muttering to himself, the camera audio barley being able to pick it up as Akinari grabs his arm, and slowly started to walk away from Daishou.

“Two...” the camera seeing Daishou picking up the phone, Futakuchi cupping the hickey’s on his neck, Akinari looking over to him and getting more suspicious, “because I fucking mean it.”

The camera cutting off not too long after they walked out of the room, Akinari asking “what the fuck just happened” hearing Daishou choking out sobs from outside the bedroom door before the screen turned black.

“So to me” Futakuchi says as he stood up from the bed, walking over to the projector and exited the video, everyone silent and staring at Futakuchi as he stuck his tongue out and went to the video that Iwaizumi wanted him to watch next…….saying it is very important, “whatever happened to him, happened to him after he dropped me off at the hotel when Semi was in the emergency room…...and I just have a sinking feeling that Tooru has something to do with this” looking at Akinari, “I’m also keeping my suspicions on Seiji right now too, I’m not ruling people out until we get hardcore evidence that they are innocent.”

Akinari nodding in understanding.

“So” Futakuchi continues as he moves the mouse over to the file labeled with Iwaizumi’s name and the date of the event, looking over at Iwaizumi, “you say that this is very important?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “very.”

Futakuchi nodding, clicking on the file.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Semi and Keiji stared wide eyed at Tobio, the younger omega standing in font of them with the letter held out in front of their faces. Tobio kept his head bowed and shook in fear, really regretting on doing this, feeling like he was about to cry at this very moment. He tried to keep his breathing under control, now regretting his decision to show them the letter…….they will know.

Those big filthy fucking hands, he could feel them all over him again, cold…...rough…..not so gentle…...one’s that never listened to him when he told them no. One’s that had sharp nails, being able to feel them poke and dig into his skin, remembering how those painful and sharp nails were dragged down his back, wincing as he could feel blood trickling down his back all over again.

He could see tears blur a vision a bit, blinking them back as he kept his eyes on the ground.

‘They will know some of what he did to me’ Tobio letting out a few tears roll down his cheek as he was unable to keep them in, watching as his tears hit the floor below him, afraid they will think of him as filthy. Take one look at him and just take the kids and leave him, leaving him alone with Nao, just him and Nao like it was before all this madness started…..he loves all of of his friends…...he loves his fiance…...he loves his brothers so much that he knows he will lose it if they all just up and leave.

He even got so scared and paranoid that Nao will just take one look at him and look at him with disgust…….he knew that wouldn’t happen. Nao is a bright and shining star that was too nice to think of him, his own mother, as disgusting. But damn his paranoia was making him afraid of every little thing right now, even the most unreasonable outcomes still plagued his thoughts. He was afraid.

Just like when he was little…...he was so scared.

Didn’t know if he should trust anyone.

Starting to feel himself shrink into the small six year old, not having a chance at a peaceful life the moment his father took him down to that basement. Not able to escape what his disgusting father and his disgusting friends put him through, still feeling so small, still seeing them tower over him, still seeing them with demonic eyes as they stared down at him like he was some sort of prey, just waiting to devour him. The one who was to protect him…..the one who is supposed to take down any alpha or any horrible person wanting to lay a hand on him, just stood there and let it happen. He was the one who even joined in with the other awful predators.

And if his father were to do that to him…...he could do it to anyone.

Thinking of Nao and is little omega.

Making him cry harder at the thought, trying to force himself to stay on the spot.

Keiji snapped back into reality first, taken so much off guard by the younger omega’s action, the quick movements taking him by surprise and had to remind himself that he wasn’t with Junn. Quick movements like that still made him a little nervous, since those kind of quick movements resulted in him being hit. He looked at the pregnant omega, still looking at the ground as he bowed, his body language screaming how uncomfortable and scared he is. Looking back at the letter and gave a confused look, wondering why his little brother, always thinking of Tobio as his little sibling, is seeming to freak out over a letter. What could possibly be said that could scare him?

He grabbed the letter gently and started to pull it out and read, when Tobio’s grip on the letter tightened, Keiji frowning at this, “you have to let go of the letter in order for us to read it.”

Tobio didn’t say anything as his body just tensed up, still not loosening his grips on the paper.

Semi gave a small jump as he was too busy thinking about what was in the letter, that he didn’t actually grab the letter to actually see what was in it, mentally slapping himself for that. He saw Tobio wasn’t giving in when Keiji gave a couple of light tugs, knowing that Keiji wasn’t wanting to rip the paper, looking down to see the children looking at the three omegas, Semi giving them a sweet smile and brushed some of Sakura’s hair off to the side as he was the one carrying the small infant in the baby carrier.

“Tobio” Keiji raising his voice a bit as he pulls on the letter a little harder, “let go so Semi and I can read.”

“W-What if I told you that maybe it isn’t the best idea” Tobio’s voice shaky, clearly upset and nervous about this damn letter, making Semi and Keiji all the more curious.

“Nope” Semi replies as he set a hand on his hip, “you told us to read before you make a run for it, so it’s obviously something very important.”

“But what if I told you that I made a mistake?”

“Can’t talk yourself out of this one” Keiji responds and he gives a harsh yank, thanking god that he didn’t rip it as he got it out of Tobio’s grip.

Semi seeing Tobio about to bolt, the blond giving a low growl as he grabbed the back of Tobio’s jacket before he could make a run for it, “oh no you don’t.”

“B-Bu-”

“No” Semi said in an authoritative tone as Keiji opened up the letter, the younger omega still not looking up from the ground, being able to smell his distress and frowns, “Tobio, you know we aren’t upset with you right?”

“I-I know.”

“You don’t sound so confident about that” Keiji says softly as he rubs Tobio’s back, “you know we will love you no matter what right?”

“I-I hope so.”

“It’s not an ‘I hope so’” Semi growls as he pulls Tobio closer to him and wraps an arm around Tobio’s chest, holding him up against his body and was getting irritated that he was still looking at the ground, “we do.”

“We love you momma” Nao running up to Tobio and looked up at him, the two of them locking their dark blue eyes together, his smile morphing into a frown and made sure his nose clamp was still on, “why are you crying momma?”

Semi and Keiji getting more concerned than they already are, Keiji seeing tears hit the ground as he straighten out the letter, looking at the nice looking handwriting.

“Momma is just a little sad” Tobio placing a sweet smile on his face, wishing that he could stop crying all the damn time, cursing his hormones as he knew they were making it harder for him to keep it together…...then again his dad always had a way of just making him going into panic mode no matter what, “can mama get a hug?”

Nao eyes widen a bit, knowing when his momma asked for a hug, that meant he was extremely sad, Semi letting Tobio go and sit on the floor for Nao to hug him.

“Pretty omega need lovins” Isamu squishing himself right up against Nao to hug Tobio, Nao and Isamu going into a mini war as they both tried to shove each other off of Tobio. Hikaru walking up and gave Tobio a shy smile, Tobio giving him a soft smile and brought him in for a hug, Hikaru purring loudly as he held onto his uncle and nuzzled his head against his cheek.

Tobio really needing this…….these children always knowing what to do when they see someone upset.

Keiji’s eyes widen as he read the letter, fingers gripping onto the paper tighter, “what the fu…..” looking at Tobio who just kept his head bowed and he kept his focus on the kids, looking back down at the letter, knowing that Kuroo needs to know about this as he kept on reading. He doesn’t know how bad the abuse was that Kuroo and Tobio, Kuroo only told him that the two of them were hit a lot and were told hurtful things, but Kuroo didn’t get specific. He knew there was a lot more to it, but he respects, and he can actually say love, Kuroo that he doesn’t have to force the answers out of him. Kuroo never prodded him for the harsh treatment and expectations his parents had on him, so he didn’t want to prod as he knows what it is like to just want to forget about it and look forward.

Keiji didn’t like the wording on this letter in the slightest, some of them seeming to creepy…...made him feel dirty just reading and he had no idea what the hell even happened.

“He could possibly get out soon” Keiji mutters to himself as he bit the nail of his thumb, internally panicking even though he looked mostly calm on the outside, all he could think at this point is ‘tell Kuroo tell Kuroo tell Kuroo’.

Semi looks at a somewhat calm looking Keiji, although he can see the panic in his widen eyes, “what does it say?”

“Some eerie stuff that is making me very uncomfortable” Keiji mutters in response, “and the letter isn’t even for me.”

Semi’s frown deepens, looking at Tobio on the floor, all the little one’s all cuddling up to the raven haired omega. Hikaru eyes closed and is still nuzzling his head against Tobio’s, the little omega knowing Tobio needed affection and purred loudly. Nao and Isamu still somewhat in a competition, both of them kissing Tobio’s cheeks back and forth to see who can give the omega the most kisses. Tobio blushing at all of the attention he’s receiving, especially with some of the people walking throughout the store and the ‘oooohing’ and ‘awwwing’ that the new Elite is getting loved on by little children; knowing, and annoyed, that by some of the pictures being taken that this is going to be put on the news.

Still irritated that Tobio hasn’t bothered to look up at them…….like he’s ashamed.

‘You’ll be making me a lot of money my beauty when the time is right’ Keiji really feeling uncomfortable that Tobio’s father keeps calling him beauty, that he wants to come back to see Tobio as soon as he gets out…….that he’s going to be making money off of him? His own kid? The reason for making money off of him is unknown to him, and it makes him very nervous with how uncomfortable and gross the letter is making him feel. Since he’s feeling uncomfortable, he can’t imaging how Tobio is feeling about all of it…….since Tobio clearly has more of a history with his father than he probably lets on; at least that’s what Keiji feels. What also got Keiji was the fact that his father stated that he’s sent Tobio many letters before, but that Tobio hasn’t even bothered to respond back and wondered if that part was true…...because he knows that Kuroo doesn’t know and knows how pissed his boyfriend will be that Tobio didn’t say anything to him, knowing how much Kuroo loathes his father, ‘I know you know how to pleasure an alpha. In know you know how to make them feel good. I know.’

Keiji breathing quickening a bit as Semi frown deepened, walking behind Keiji and quickly started to read the letter, the name Kageyama hitting him…..knowing that fucking last name is familiar. He’s pissed that he can’t remember, so many names and faces that he’s encountered in his life and it really agitated him to no end, how meeting so many people and hearing so many names can confuse and make it difficult to differentiate. Quickly scanning it and ran onto the part Keiji is stuck on, breath hitching as he became stuck on it too.

‘So be a good boy my beauty, you know I can’t wait to get my hands on you again.’

Semi and Keiji not liking the sound of that, both of them having an idea with what that means…...but they didn’t want to believe it. Why would that want to think a father, a father who is supposed to take care of their baby, would be able to…...to be able to actually lay a hand on him in THAT way.

Because they both have a huge feeling that he wasn’t talking about hitting him.

“Tobio” Semi croaked, not wanting to believe his best friend, someone who has already gone through so much…….could be holding back a lot more from the world…...from them. Semi knew he didn’t have room to talk since he knows he shouldn’t be holding back as well, and that’s why this upcoming trip for the three of them to be all alone and talk to each other will be something he needs. He knows he shouldn’t keep things away from Konoha and he doesn’t want to, it’s eating at him everyday to know that Konoha loves him so much and is so open to hear anything that comes out of his mouth…….but he’s so fucking scared to been seen as disgusting with how many times he’s been used. Nothing about him is clean, he’s been fucked by so many different people since the age of eleven almost on a daily basis. So many different alphas, betas…...and sometimes omegas. And he knew that, one hundred percent positive that not all the babies he lost over the years weren’t just his alpha at the school, he knew one of them came from a guy that used to fuck Manabu all the time that disappeared not too long after being raped by him in one of the training rooms, and he knew the beta at the front desk was responsible for at least three of his babies that not even Tooru found out about. And if his alpha were to have known…...then it wouldn’t have ended up well considering that unless his alpha was aware and allowed him to be used, then no hand is laid on him.

So filthy and disgusting…….and if he, along with Keiji since he knows the omega is on the same page as him, is thinking that Tobio’s father did something a father should never do to their child, than he knows Tobio is going to be feeling the same thing as him.

He needs to know.

Keiji needs to know.

Tobio unwillingly looks up from the ground, Semi and Keiji’s hearts breaking as Tobio gave them a sad smile as tears came pouring down. All the little ones holding onto Tobio tightly, Nao placing one of his tiny hands on his mother’s stomach, Tobio feeling his little omega fill him up with warmth to try and help calm his mother down. Tobio trying so hard to do so, but he’s been having nightmares about that fucking basement for the past couple nights since he read the letter, waking up and making sure to do extra bonding with his omega…….his little baby that he wants to be healthy and safe. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom on his own to calm himself and the baby down when Futakuchi’s siblings all surprised them; although he had to somewhat thank before the nightmare started to get worse. The nightmare wasn’t the worst one in the world, but it shook him a bit, glad that Futakuchi was too distracted to try and ask him what was wrong.

“Please stop looking at me like that” Tobio sniffs as more tears start to come down.

Semi and Keiji both look at each other, both of them on the same page and nodded, both of the turning their heads to Tobio, both of them saying in unison, “we need to talk.”

“I-I…….I expected as much” Tobio mumbles.

“Talk about what momma” Nao trying to stop Tobio from crying as he kept using the sleeves of his jacket to wipe the tears away.

“Momma has been having a rough day” Tobio responds.

“Are people being mean to you” Nao looking pissed when he said that, “because I will beat them up!”

“We beat them up” Isamu shouted along with Nao.

Tobio gave a small chuckle and shook his head, “not right now.”

“Not right now boys” Keiji walking up to them and squatted down, resting his head on Tobio’s, “if you don’t tell us everything, your brother deserves to know at least.”

Tobio felt nervous about that, knowing that isn’t going to be easy, “I know.”

“I don’t want you to have a panic attack” Keiji running his hand through Tobio’s hair, “but I know you love your brother, I love your brother as well, and I know he’s going to need to be informed about this.”

Tobio bowing his head, “I know.”

“And I know this is going to be hard” Keiji continues, “even though I don’t know what all happened between you and your father, I have an idea by what the letter contains, and I know your brother has no clue about it.”

“B-But” Tobio looking at him as more tears pour down his cheeks, Keiji having a hard time keeping it together, being able to just feel the anguish and desperation coming off of his little brother, having a hard time telling him no, “I…..he’s going to get upset with me!”

“He’s not going to be upset with you” Semi says as he kneels down and squats next to Hikaru, giving a gentle kiss on the side of Tobio’s head, “and if for some reason he does get upset with you, I can imagine it would only be for the fact that you didn’t tell him sooner. To me the only problem that you would have is holding him back from stomping into the prison himself to murder you guy’s father.”

‘What would Oikawa think’ his mind pestering him, ‘Oikawa wouldn’t want someone who’s been touched like that, he would think your a slut!’

Tobio tearing more up at thought…...he knows he shouldn’t listen…...he knows he shouldn’t. Oikawa has been very happy with him about him opening up and not listening to the voices…….his father’s voice, and doesn’t want to ruin it…...but he didn’t want his fiance, brothers, sons and friends to think of him as less than. He’s the youngest of the three and knows how much more ‘power’ so to speak that the other two hold over him, since the oldest is usually the leader or ‘mother’, although Keiji acts more like the mother than Semi does, so he knows that between these two…..he wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of it since he’s considered the baby of the adult omegas. He’s been called the baby of the whole group, so he knows his ‘power’ in the group will be minimal…….especially with a group of loud and aggressive alphas.

He’s so scared to say something.

He knew he started it since he knew he needed to talk about it, but he regrets it at the same time.

He’s so fucking tired of looking and feeling weak. Always being the one with the problem, always the one that has all eyes on him…..and it was really starting to piss him off.

“Come on Tobio” Semi giving him a sad smile, seeing nothing but fear in his eyes, placing another kiss on the omega’s head, “lets go pay for our stuff ok?”

Tobio nodding.

“And then we will grab something to eat and head back to Futakuchi’s” Keiji says as he brushes some of Tobio’s hair off to the side, “and you need to tell us as much as you can, I don’t want to put any strain on you and the baby so I don’t want to push you. I know telling Kuroo about this isn’t going to be easy and I know your brother knowing equals your boyfriend knowing, but he needs to be told. I won’t make you say something to him right away since I know that this is going to be so much stress on you and your little one, and I can smell just how scared you’re right now with your distressed scent” looking at Nao to double check and make sure that he’s still wearing his nose clamp, sighing in relief and glad since Nao doesn’t need to have a freak out and stress Tobio even more than he already is, “since this is something that is going to be more between you and him, I want you to go up and say something to him, since I know it will mean more to him having you say something to him over Semi or I saying something. So for now, just say what you can tell us and don’t feel like you have to hide, you know we love you and we will be here for you” Keiji placing a small kiss on his forehead, “because we really do little brother.”

Tobio taking a shaky breath, “I…..I will try my best.”

“That’s all we ask of you” Semi nuzzling his head up against Tobio’s with a small smile, this kind of slapping him in the face as he knew he’s being a hypocrite right now. Preaching how much that Tobio should be opening up, which he should, but that he’s telling him this if he’s not even going to try. He know he needs to…..he needs to, but what will Konoha think?

Would he still want him?

Will he still want the baby?

He knows these are dumb questions, considering how much Konoha has proven to be extremely loyal and devoted to him. But he has the same issue as Tobio…...those nagging voices that eat at you everyday, knowing that it must have taken everything in Tobio to make himself show the letter to them….… he can’t even imagine how it will be for him once he shows it to his brother and then having his fiance know as well.

But if he can do it…...then Semi thinks he should be able to……

‘Right?’

Sakura blinking and giving a small coo at Tobio in the baby carrier Semi wore, Tobio giving the small alpha a kiss on the forehead, “sweet girl.”

Sakura giving another small coo.

“But Tobio” Keiji says as he gets a serious look, well, more serious than he usually looks, “just because I’m going to let you tell Kuroo, doesn’t mean you need to hold off for weeks, months, years…..that’s not how this is going to fly” Keiji getting authoritative, the other two omega’s tensing up and the kids all staring up at the omega, Hikaru and Isamu knowing that when Keiji uses this tone of voice that he’s uses when whoever he’s getting onto gets into trouble, “because if you take too long, I will be showing the letter to your brother myself and not hold him back from coming and dragging you off somewhere to talk.”

Tobio gulping, seeing nothing but scary honesty in the omega’s eye. Semi even thinking Keiji looks intimidating right now.

“I don’t want it to go that way and I hate to put this kind of pressure on you” Keiji sighs as he leans his head against Tobio’s, “but I know you need to talk about it with him. Please tell Semi and I something as best as you can, even a quick overview, but please Tobio, trust us. We won’t ever turn our backs on you.”

Tobio gulping, hoping he can do this.

Glad that Keiji is not dragging him to his brother at this very moment to not send him into a panic attack.

“If anything” Semi speaks up, “you can just hand him the letter the way you did with us, just shove it in his face” Semi then elbowing him with a small smile.

Tobio giving a small one.

“Now, let's pay for this, talk and eat and see if we can find hiding spots for all of these gifts for our snoopy alphas.”

 

-9:30 P.M.-

 

‘Why me’ Iwaizumi thought as the events of earlier that morning played on the screen, all of them staring at the screen in shock, seeing Daishou kicking and screaming, pulling at his hair and actually looked like he was wanting to yank out his hair; Iwaizumi cringing when he actually saw some hair in his cousin’s hand now that he had the time to actually to look more closely.

Unable but to help cringe.

Hating that crazed look in Daishou’s eyes.

Iwaizumi trying to think up the meaning behind the ‘why me’ that his cousin screamed out, making him more convinced that someone is hurting him…….question is;

Who?

And why?

Oikawa looking like he was about to pass out due to shock, Daishou being the last person he would think to act out like this.

Kuroo really starting to feel bad for the guy.

Bokuto and Konoha really having a hard time keeping their eyes on screen, this being second hardest thing to watch since the video with Tooru torturing Daizo. And then Tooru making Futakuchi choose a punishment for the beaten and burned alpha; Knives.

Just ‘Knives’.

Konoha guessing to keep it to that so Tooru doesn’t feel limited to what he gets to do with the knives……..which just made Konoha give a small shiver as he didn’t like it. Title is too simple, too many possibilities. Konoha surprised that Tooru really does put on an amazing front, being one of the most beloved Elites and everyone thinking he’s the nicest guy who can do no wrong; when all in reality he seems like he’s the devil in disguise.

Futakuchi’s heart aching, unknowingly letting a tear fall down his cheek.

Unable to comprehend what was going on even more.

Akinari bowing his head and clenching his eyes shut, feeling like a failure for not being there for Daishou. Seeing his nephew breaking like this means he’s scared…...obviously overwhelmed to the point where he’s just losing it. He’s too scared to ask for help, too scared to trust anybody, too scared to be around anyone. Akinari feeling like he failed Daishou a few years back by ignoring him, thinking that part of the reason why he’s not coming up to him for help was because of that.

“Fuck.”

“GET AWAY FROM ME AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS” Daishou kicking Iwaizumi with everything he had.

Everyone too stunned to even make a comment.

“I’M NOT WHEN YOU’RE CLEARLY SUFFERING AND NOT REACHING OUT FOR HELP YOU STUBBORN SNAKE! WHY DON’T YOU LET US HELP YOU?! WHY DO YOU NEVER ASK FOR HELP, WE ALL LOVE YOU AND WISH FOR YOU TO STOP SEPARATING YOURSELF FROM EVERYONE! WE ALL LOVE YOU!”

“BULLSHIT!”

Akinari bowing his head further and bit his bottom lip, holding back a small cry, unable to hold back the tears as he felt like a bad uncle…...his own nephew thinking that they all actually hate him.

Daishou not looking happy in the slightest, “YOU, OIKAWA AND AKINARI ALL LEFT AND IGNORED ME, MY FATHER HAS NEVER LOVED ME AND NEVER WILL, MY WHOLE LIFE IS FUCKED UP AND I JUST WANT ALL YOU GUYS AND YOUR CONCERNS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING ASSES!”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa tensing up even more than they have been, Oikawa not knowing until now at how…….how traumatized Daishou seemed to be about being left behind.

Oikawa letting out a sigh…..not able to really blame him, he’s been there for all of them, they have all been with each other since their diaper/potty training years. So they all had a bond, and that bond seemed to be extremely fractured for him.

Akinari about to lose it.

“YOU GUYS WORRY ABOUT YOURSELVES AND I WILL WORRY ABOUT ME” Daishou using so much force and kicked Iwaizumi out of the car, Iwaizumi grunting as he hit the ground and sat himself up, “LET ME DO WHAT I NEED TO DO AND STAY AWAY! YOU WOULD BE SMART TO DO SO!”

‘Why?’

“I don’t want you to get hurt” Daishou says through tear stained eyes, Akinari placing his hand over his mouth, tears pouring down his cheeks at how broken his nephew sounded…….he doesn’t want them near him but…...he wants them to be safe.

This reminded him too much of HIM right now…..someone that he used to love that was so charming in the good way, intelligent, while a smartass and a bit of a troublemaker…….he used to have such good intentions.

Until one day he just broke.

“Worry about being happy happy and leave me alone.”

‘This is too painful and familiar’ Akinari bursting into tears, standing straight up from the bed as soon as Daishou drove off of the video.

Futakuchi bowing his head as he let the fountain of tears pouring down his cheeks, finger gripping his bed sheets tightly. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t take anymore of Daishou being in pain and not him doing something about it, he couldn’t take it…...he needed to hold him again.

He needed to kiss him.

To just hold his fucking hand at least.

‘Why?’

Akinari walking out of the room as he started to ball his eyes out, heading into the bathroom next to the room.

“So that happened while you guys were sleeping” Iwaizumi says as he runs a hand through his hair, looking at the direction his Papa went and frowned, “I honestly don’t know what I was even thinking about hesitating on breaking into his house. I still think it is very dangerous, but reliving that slapped me in the face that it’s the only thing we can do at this point.”

“Well that’s good to know, because I was about to start bitching at you about it” Futakuchi standing up and started on messing with his laptop again, Bokuto and Kuroo not realizing that they were huddled up against each other when watching the video, both of them looking down as their hands grazed each others, both of them blushing and putting some distance between the two of them.

Both of them not knowing how to approach each other with this yet. Both of them not knowing how to ask Keiji for help and figuring it out.

Both of them them stunned from the video and look at Futakuchi.

Konoha standing up as a stunned Oikawa stood up along with him, the brunette pissed off.

Pissed off because of the stubborn snake not letting them help.

Pissed off at whoever fucked Daishou over…...because Oikawa knows someone is behind all of this.

Konoha wraps an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, looking at Futakuchi, “so what’s up with Daishou’s house?”

 

-10:30 P.M.-

 

“Ok, quiet as possible” Konoha sticking his tongue out as he climbed through the window of the second floor into the dark room, making sure nothing is on the floor of Daishou’s room before setting both of his feet down, leaning his head and arms out the window to help Oikawa get into the room, “he’s downstairs so we need to make this as quick and as quiet as possible.”

Oikawa nodding as Konoha helped pulled him in, the blond stepping back as Oikawa stepped one foot into the bedroom, the blond letting go of his hands as the older alpha was able to pull himself through. Both of them took deep breaths as they both adjusted their masks, the two of them not willing to risk anything. Both of them putting hairnets over their hair and made sure their hair laid flat on their heads before they put the masks on, both of them wearing gloves, wearing colored contacts, both buying scent blockers on their way over to make sure their scents were covered; Konoha literally doing everything under the sun to make sure they don’t leave any evidence of any kind. No hair strands, no fingerprints, no scent. Futakuchi wasn’t able to whip up a couple of voice disguises within a short period of time, and all of the other stores that sold them were closed, so if they end up having to talk at any point to Daishou…...it would be best to not say anything and just run; Daishou is too smart to even try to think making your voice deeper or higher would even trick him, since he knows both Konoha’s and especially Oikawa’s voice. The were completely covered from head to toe, none of their skin is showing except for their eyes, but since they got the colored contacts cheap and somewhere that was actually open, as long as one of the contacts didn’t fall out then they would be fine. At least they hope so. They only did that as extra precaution just in case Daishou spot them, and they don’ t plan to be as they just want to hurry up and get out.

“Alright guys” Futakuchi said in their ear pieces, “I can only keep the security cameras off for so long without alarming Daishou, I know he checks them at least twice a day. First time when he wakes up in the morning, and the second time right before he goes to bed. Your goal is to hurry up and get the pills and any other thing you might think would be useful in our mission. At this point I don’t care if it something that he will actually miss. We can thank Kuroo who decided to go and buy the two bags in a disguise for us, they are a decent size, so I’m telling you that unless the object is fucking bigger than you, you have no excuse to not put something in the bag. And I’m not trying to treat you like children, but if you can’t bag it, what do you do?”

“Take as many pictures as possible of every little inch of the object” Konoha and Oikawa responding in a whisper as they both tested the floorboard to make sure that it’s not going to make any creaking or squeaking noise, “or make sure that the special pins you gave us pick everything up.”

“Thank god you two pay attention” Futakuchi sighs, a couple of voices going on in the background, “no I can’t tell if Daishou is coming up or not, if I was psychic and knew that this was going to be happening tonight, I would have set my own cameras around his yard. Just because I installed Daishou’s security system, doesn’t mean that I can see what’s going on all over the house unless I actually have the cameras on, and I had to make sure they were off before they even got there since alarms would be going off if they picked up the two of them going through the window. I can only see what is happening through Oikawa’s and Konoha’s cameras.”

Konoha pulled out a flashlight and motioned for Oikawa to follow him, the two of them really not wanting to risk splitting up unless it’s not an option. They need to know where each other are at all times, they both need to be able to communicate with each other as much as they possibly could, and be able to leave at the same time.

“Ok” Konoha whispers as they head to a clothes drawers, pointing the flashlight at the one he was about to open, “lets us see what we have in here.”

Oikawa pulling out his own flashlight and open started to open the closet, both of them not wanting to miss anything, opening it up and scanned all of the clothes, everything seemed to be normal at first; at first he just say suits and Daishou’s relaxing clothes that he’s seen the snake wear out in public sometimes…….until his eyes landed on something peculiar. Seeing an array of dress hanging on the hangers. Oikawa couldn’t help but frown and raised an eyebrow, walking up closer up to the fabric and started to quickly scan through them.

“Why the fuck are there so many dresses in here” Oikawa grumbles to himself, some of them looking HUGE that he had to take a look at the tags on the back of the collar.

“What does it say” Futakuchi questions, the alpha being able to picture everyone just staring down his and Konoha’s cameras.

“Let me see” Oikawa standing on his tiptoes, looking at it and became even more confused, “what the fuck?”

“What” Konoha and Futakuchi ask, Konoha walking up next to Oikawa and took a look at the tag himself, Konoha speaking up, “why does he have maternity dresses?”

“HUH” Futakuchi almost screams, “he what now?!”

“Maternity dress” Oikawa flicking through some of them, “quiet a few of them actually” sticking his tongue out as he saw one with a particularly interesting dress that really catches his attention, grabbing it and stuffing it in his bag as neatly and quickly as possible, “he may or may not be dating someone by the looks of this and got said person pregnant Futakuchi, but if he did that news would be blasted out everywhere since you said that his dad is wanting Daishou to hurry up and find someone and start a family. So maybe not?”

“True” Futakuchi sighs, “but lets not rule that out completely.”

“I won’t” Oikawa says as he looks at Konoha as he walks back over to the drawer, “find his pills in there?”

Konoha frowns and shakes his head, “I’m not seeing any pills in here, and I’ve check everyone of them” pulling out some lacy underwear in different colors, some of the undergarments thongs, sticking his flashlight in his underarm and pulled out some different sized and colored bras, all looking very sexual that it made Oikawa a little uncomfortable, confusing everyone more, “so is he living by himself?”

“I haven’t heard otherwise” Futakuchi mutters.

“Does he have a fetish with wearing omega clothing” Konoha giving a shrug as he threw out the suggestion, “just trying to think of anything at this point.”

“It’s another possibility” Futakuchi responds.

Konoha gave a small sniff to the bra and underwear, Oikawa giving a look to the blond alpha, “why when you’re dating my fi-boyfriend’s best friend” Oikawa having to catch himself since Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Bokuto are listening in.

“It’s called ‘what if I found an unknown scent’” Konoha giving a tiny chuckle as he stuff some of the clothing in his bag, “Nao’s got a good nose and he can point us to Daishou’s secret that he likes to wear omega underwear and bras, or if he might have someone over. Might be the reason he wears the scarf since…..hickeys or something like that.”

“I doubt it about bringing someone over” Futakuchi growling a bit that made the blond and brunette raise their eyebrows, “he’s someone that will use the chance to flaunt with someone he’s in a relationship with, especially if he ended up getting that person pregnant.”

“You sure” Bokuto questions.

“Positive” Futakuchi responds back without the slightest hesitation, “like I said lets not completely rule it out, but until I see more evidence to back it up, then I’m just going to assume he’s got a fetish.”

Oikawa looking down and tried to listen to Futakuchi’s reasoning, but it was starting to look like Daishou might have found someone. Not a hundred percent, but he was having a feeling that it wasn’t a fetish thing. But Futakuchi knows Daishou’s actions for the past few years better than he does, so Futakuchi could easily be on the ball. But Oikawa just doubts it, but then if Daishou is in a relationship with someone…...is it abusive?

No one in a good relationship would be acting the way Daishou is acting like right now.

Which is not helping Oikawa’s paranoia.

“You’re not going to get my nephew to sniff underwear you perv” Kuroo growls in the back, “I would rather not have Tobio kill all of us because he has to give Nao the talk, and knowing how he is, I don’t need to pry Nao off of omega’s and tried to sniff their underwear.”

“Oh come on” Konoha smirks as he hurries up and lightly moves over to the bedroom door and pressed his ear without the earpiece up against the door, hearing Daishou talking loudly downstairs with someone, raising an eyebrow and waited a moment to make sure he didn’t hear the voices get closer and closer, walking over to the bed and looked under it as Oikawa finished scanning the closet, “he would be of great help and no one is going to think much of it. We just don’t tell or give Nao any reason, just make it a game and he will be able to sniff it out.”

Kuroo letting out an irritated groan in the background.

“Did it smell like him” Oikawa questions as he quietly closes the closet as he grabbed a pair of maternity pans and put in his bag, scanning the desks and looking for any hidden compartments that the pills might be at. He doesn’t know where in the hell Daishou would have put it if it isn’t in the compartments, which it looks like that that it isn’t, face deadpanning at the thought.

“This is going to sound weird” Konoha says as he stood up, not seeing anything under the bed, and he didn’t feel any secret compartments under the bed, “but it smelled like him…...but then it didn’tish.”

Oikawa looking at him with a confused expression, “what…...how is that possible?”

“Well” Konoha says as he stretches out his back, “it smells like Daishou…..but uhhh, it’s uhhhh” Konoha looking down and biting his bottom lip as he had to think about how he was going to word it, “like it smells like Daishou…….but then it doesn’t. Like Daishou used to come off with such a strong alpha scent.”

“And we don’t smell him anymore” Oikawa frowns.

“I couldn’t smell a damn thing when he had his breakdown earlier, not even a distressed scent” Iwaizumi says in the background, “I can only assume scent blockers since those things are so damn popular. I know they can block of distresses scents, since in volleyball matches so no one can smell someone in distress, arousal, and plus the smell of alphas and everyone piled in one damn room, and sweat mixed is just awful. So my bet is scent blockers.”

Oikawa nodding, taking that and nodded for Konoha to continue.

“Well it smells like Daishou, but not that strong kind of scent Daishou like alphas normally have” Konoha and Oikawa doing a quick scan of the room, “it is Daishou with some of the alpha in him…..but…...sweeter?”

Oikawa stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at him, really wandering if the alpha’s scent is just off, “alpha and a sweet scent that also kind of smell like Daishou? Is your nose stuffed up?”

Konoha took a sniff of the room, “I’m smelling nothing like earlier when we first entered the room” Konoha tilting his head and looked around room for any special scent blockers, like the one’s at the hotel, “you don’t smell anything right?”

Oikawa sniffed the air and frowns, “nope, not a damn thing.”

“Then my nose shouldn’t be stuffed up then” the blond pouts.

Konoha biting his lip and looked around the walls, walking over to the wall and gently climbed Daishou’s empty desk. Oikawa walking over to the blond to see what he was doing, looking a little shocked when he saw the same exact replica of the special scent blockers that are in most hotel rooms, Konoha carefully standing on his tip toes and reached out for it. Konoha losing his balance for a moment and almost fell backwards, Oikawa catching him in time and puffed his cheeks out at the alpha’s weight to keep them both upright, the desk making a creaking sound. The two of them snapping their heads to the door. They know with Daishou downstairs that it would be unlikely that he would hear them, but they can never be too sure. It would be especially upsetting if the snake did and they would have to leave, since the main fucking reason they’re even doing this is because of the pills that they haven’t found anywhere in the room.

“Dear god how heavy are you” Oikawa wheezing as he pushes Konoha back up on the desk, hunching over and took a couple deep breaths.

“I don’t know” Konoha looking down and pulled his shirt up that showed off his six pack, Oikawa surprised since Konoha didn’t look like he didn’t have one, and that well toned, Konoha poking his abs, “I don’t know, I never really thought about getting my weight checked, I always figured that since I work out enough and keep up with my training that it should be good enough. I eat healthy over half the time and eat a lot of protein” Konoha then turning to face Oikawa, “do I look fat? I don’t want Semi thinking I’m letting go here.”

“Dude you’re not even close” Oikawa leaning in and inspecting Konoha abs more, giving them a small poke, Oikawa starting to feel a little jealous about how fit this guy seems to be, “mine aren’t even this fucking toned and I bust my ass in volleyball and other workouts I do as much as possible, because I’m starting to feel a little inferior here.”

“Oh I’m sure you’re fit and nicely toned” Konoha says as he squats while still on the desk, lifting up Oikawa’s shirt and smirks, “dude your putting yourself down too hard, your abs are like gods hands sculpted them himself.”

Oikawa beams, “really?”

“Oh my god” Iwaizumi groans in the background, being able to hear him slam his head against the wall.

“Yeah” Konoha tilting his head at the abs that he knows would drive a lot of betas and omegas crazy, knowing Oikawa good looks are another cherry on top, and he’s not surprised by Oikawa’s huge biceps, he’s seen this guy’s amazing ability to serve, “if anyone should be feeling inferior, it should be me.”

“But dude” Oikawa setting his hands on his hips, “you’re like TONED, like that is something hard to do unless you just have yourself on that kind of schedule.”

“But you’re volleyball training is doing you wonders” Konoha praised, “bec-”

“You know I’m glad you two are comfortable and all with each other and all, just two good friends complimenting each other, you know a nice friendship” being able to feel Futakuchi forcing a smile on his lips, “you know nothing wrong with praising each other by how well they keep themselves in shape, you know me of all people have no issues with that. But we’re in the middle of something very important right now, so GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I REACH THROUGH THESE EARPIECES AND SMACK THE SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF Y'ALL!”

Oikawa and Konoha both jumping and wincing as Futakuchi screamed at them in their earpieces, Oikawa having to take out his as it started ringing a hurt his ear. Konoha snapping his attention back to the special scent blocker on the wall, Oikawa help keeping him balanced as he got on his tip toes again, the blond biting the inside of his cheek as he slowly started to pull the blocker right up against the corner of the wall. Oikawa looking over to the door, sniffing and was able to smell something good, his stomach starting to growl at the delicious food being cooked, his mouth starting to salivate.

“Oh dear god what is he cooking” Oikawa whines and takes another deep breath, his arms getting a little tired trying to keep Konoha and his clumsy ass from falling off the small desk, “this is torture.”

“You’re telling me” Konoha nodding in agreement, “that shit smells good and we made the mistake of not eating much of anything before” Konoha groaning, “it’s like we’re being tested here.”

Oikawa nodding as he helped Konoha down as he got the scent blocker off of the wall, both of them looking at it closely as Oikawa pointed the flashlight at it, “looks like the exact ones at the hotels.”

“It really does” Konoha narrowing his eyes slightly, “hey Futakuchi, can you buy these things or are these just specifically for hotels and other business?”

“Daichi told me that the ones we have can’t be bought in stores since ours are on the special side of things.”

“Thought so.”

“Special how” Oikawa questions as Konoha put it in his bag.

“Well normally these things are a lot like those scents you can buy at the store, you know those ones that smells like vanilla, mint, ocean breeze, peach and all of that fun jazz? You know that lasts between twenty-four to forty-eight hours?”

“Yeah” Oikawa nods at the blond as they both keep looking around the room, “make your whole home smell like flavor that you pick out and erases your scents in the house until it wears off.”

“And then when it wear off” Konoha responds, “you have to go back and buy more if you want your house to keep smelling a certain way.”

Oikawa nods.

“Well the ones we have at the hotel are ordered by a special company, like extremely expensive and only high earning businesses like our hotel can afford” Futakuchi chimes in again, “they can last up to two to three years before they stop working. They’re extremely expensive for that reason alone. But when you think about it you may end up saving more money than having to buy normal scent blockers every week.”

“And that is the one’s at the hotel since it has our hotel’s logo on it” Konoha frowns, “because I can believe that he can but this with his own money that he makes on a daily bases. So what confuses me is why take it from the hotel if he can buy it?”

“My take would be that the company that makes them only makes them for business and not to individuals like us” Oikawa responding, “even to us Elites they don’t even sell them to. I mean why would they want to sell it to just anyone, you can easily get away with so much shit with just having one of these bad boys hidden somewhere. It can hide the scent of arousal, distress, smoking and any other scent in the world from what Suga told me when he was training me on the rooms.”

“Which means I’m going to need to find out what room he took this from then” Konoha mutters, “Futakuchi, we’re going to have to check the cameras at work again.”

“Good, I was thinking the same thing.”

Oikawa opening up a drawer and saw more lacy and sexual looking underwear and bras, raising his eyebrow as he wasn’t seeing any boxers or anything that screams ‘alpha’. All he sees is things screaming ‘OMEGA’ to his face. He wouldn’t have an issue or really care all that much if Daishou has come to like them, people like to wear what they like to wear, no shame in it. But at the same time this whole scent thing, smelling like Daishou, but not…...like a sweeter smelling Daishou? Because sweet, fruity and pretty scents usually come from omegas, alphas have a strong ‘manly’ scent, ones that show off dominance. So he’s confused as hell as to what Konoha means that it smells like Daishou…..except sweeter. You either smell like an alpha, or you smell like an omega, Oikawa didn’t think it would be possible to smell like a mixture of both. You can smell and alpha and omega on a piece of clothing, but can be be able to tell that the alpha scent is coming from this person, and the omega scent is coming from this person.

Distinguishable.

Not mixed together.

This scent thing is going to both him to no end.

He dug through the drawer to see if Daishou is hiding the pills in there somewhere, feeling a paper….or photo on the drawer, pulling it out and tilted his head in confusion. He saw five names on the paper and little descriptions in the side next to them, pursing his lips as he wondered if Daishou was involved with anyone.

“I don’t see the pills in here” Konoha groans as he walks up to Oikawa, “are you having any luck, or are we going to have to sneak out of his room to go to the bathroom to find it?”

Oikawa shakes his head and hands the paper to Konoha, “besides more bras and underwear, this is the only thing I can find.”

Konoha purses his lips and gently leans his back against the wall, “this is adorable and confusing.”

“I know right” Oikawa sighs as he looks at the door, hearing Daishou…...and a house guest…..he’s actually talking to someone.

Which hurts and pisses Oikawa off even more.

“What does it say” Futakuchi says, “we can’t see the paper from the camera from where you guys are holding it.”

“Ok” Konoha starts off with, “these have a list of five names and a small descriptions.”

“Ok.”

“Ok, taking the number one spot is Noboru” Konoha says, “says ‘that he’s the one closest to the his…..exit?’ Whatever that means. But it says ‘that he’s very responsive to daddy’s voice, always emitting warmth no matter what daddy is saying as he just loves daddy’s voice. Happy little fellow that never seems to be upset unless I’m just extremely upset, then he seems to be the one who emits the most warmth out of all of them. Can tell he’s going to be big on emotions.’”

“Sounds like he’s or whoever is talking about babies” Akinari speaks up, “because the warmth emitting thing and being able to tell what a kid is feeling is only felt by the mother, and whoever is the dad or co-parenting with them. I honestly don’t know what else to think other than he got someone pregnant.”

“I don’t think he did Papa” Futakuchi sighs, “to me the media would have caught the beta or omega if he did. Sure he was able to hide what he had with Hisahito for around two years before someone, being you, even found out. And the main reason why they got away with it was because…...well you know the reason since no one would even think they would even be a thing with their ties together. I don’t know what else to think, but I just seriously doubt that he knocked someone up. Because he’s not one to go out and just sleep with a random person and knock them up, especially since his mark really seems to be bothering him a lot recently.”

“That’s true” Akinari sighs, “but I can’t think of anything else.”

Konoha and Oikawa nodding and saying in unison, “me either.”

Konoha looking down at the paper, “number two is ‘Mamoru. Seems to be attached to the hip to Noboru, very responsive to my voice and loves to ‘chat’ with me, seems to be very sweet and seems to be the calmest out of the alphas. Seems to get very upset along me when I get upset and tends to not help me out when sad because, from I’ve been told, he seems to be TOO in tune with my emotions, so it seems like Noboru is trying to cheer him up along with me, so explains the overwhelming emotions emitting from him.’”

“Number three is” Konoha continuing as Oikawa decided to double check everything real quick before they have to exit the room to the bathroom, “‘Susumu. One that responds to S.S.’s voice the most out of all them, responds to mine a lot too, not so much with his daddy like Noboru does. Seems to be extremely happy when I’m stuffing my face with food, seems to enjoy whatever I’m eating the most so, what S.S. told me, there is a high chance that he’s going to have the same taste buds as I am. Not one to get too worked up if I’m upset and does try to calm me down as best as he can, although Noboru seems to emit the most warmth out of all of them.’”

Oikawa nodding, really wondering who this S.S. is, maybe once he figures it out, he can ask this guy who in the hell Daishou could have possibly gotten pregnant. Or…..knows that someone is pregnant…….Oikawa’s head is starting to hurt with all this new information. Makes him want to slam his head against the table. And he would have if he didn’t have to worry about being caught.

“Number four is, awww this is a cute name” Konoha smiling down at it, then again he likes looking at all different names for babies, so this is something that he enjoys doing, “‘Riku. I only picked this one since O.M. decided to toss a name idea out there for the hell of it, and I decided it’s going with my theme of naming the babies and chose it for the seemingly youngest alpha, since S.S. said that he’s the furthest away from my exit out of my alphas. Very excitable one, always emitting warmth almost constantly. Enjoys playing all the time and loves it when me or someone else places their hand on my stomach. Funny enough, O.M. is the one Riku will respond to the most out of all, which amuses me, but there is one other person who he seems to love hearing that isn’t me or O.M., and while he loves his daddy, there is one that he seems to want to be near and want to play with, and that’s K.F. He always seems the most upset…..well they all seemed to be very upset, when they hear him…..but they can’t feel him. Maybe because they know how important he is to me’.”

Oikawa and the others were silent, trying to wander what the fuck that all meant. Someone longing for someone else. Who’s longing for who? This K.F.. This O.M..

‘I’m so lost’ was all Oikawa could think of as he squatted down to check under the bed again.

“And number five and our last one at number five” Konoha really intrigued with all of this, really going to be on the hunt whenever they look deeper, especially when Konoha looks at this one, “‘Ayumu. My youngest and my special one. I do promise to try to teach you to love yourself like I have a hard time doing little one’” Oikawa doing a double check and walks next to Konoha as he finishes, both of the alphas frowning at that last one, “‘very affectionate but also very aggressive when wanting attention, then again being stuck with whole bunch of alphas, I guess I can’t blame the little guy. He and Riku seem to be the more excitable one’s along with Noboru, compared to Mamoru and Susumu. Ayumu really loves to talk with me all the time and loves play time like his other siblings, hearing is daddy’s voice makes him feel happy, but not as happy with…..well K.F.’s voice……..but he always knows how to emit warmth to help cheer me up most of the time. But he just seems to love me a lot like the others, I don’t know why and I still think they’re all fools. But they are all my fools that I fell in love with.’”

This didn’t help with their theory on him knocking someone up. Did he?

Or did he not?

Does he know someone that is pregnant and he’s trying to help them out?

‘Or……’

“God I’m lost” Konoha scratching the back of his head.

“Same here” Futakuchi’s voice cracking a bit, all the others giving small yeses in agreement.

“Let’s go look in the bathroom” Oikawa frowns as Konoha put the paper in his bag, “pills better be in there. Maybe it might help us out.”

 

-Flashback-

 

Tobio refused to let go Kuroo as his mother pushed the two of them into the hospital quickly, their mother trying so hard to not break. Trying to tell herself that Tatsuo wouldn’t fucking touch their child. Sure working at the school she knew he wasn’t going to be no saint, she knew that the training he puts omegas through at the school wasn’t good and pretty…….damaging. She knew that she was dealing with someone that does things that aren’t sane, and it kills her on the inside to know he’s treating others the way she was treated when she was dropped off in that hell by her parents. She knew he was willingly working there and eyeing every omega that he deems to be fuckable in his eyes, she learned that when she was was about to be released from the school and was about to turn eighteen…..learned that the hard way when he came to the room that she shared with Tatsuo after Tatsuo finished the paperwork and handed Tooru the money for buying her, on the days that Tatsuo didn't want to head back to his family's home, came into their room smelling like sex. Seventeen and two months pregnant, she got so angry and had their first screaming match with each other that quickly turned into physical blows…...where she suffered a miscarriage and was blamed for it. She could have had three babies right now, but the one person she loved…….the one person she fell in love with and couldn’t stop thinking about him. The man who she fought hard to keep his attention, losing a friendship with the younger and beautiful male omega that was Manabu just to have him, someone she thought she knew…...but obviously she doesn’t.

But she couldn’t stay away from him at the same time.

She knew he’s done horrible things…...but could he be capable of doing this?

Would he really touch their own six year old child?

She didn’t want to believe it and tried everything she could to convince herself that he wouldn’t do so, she tried. But speaking with her psychiatrist, how he told her that her baby is showing all kinds of red signs, red signs that she was never taught at the school…..all the things that the doctor told her where things at the school that were considered disrespectful. That telling an alpha no is unacceptable.

That an alpha can lay a hand on you on whatever body part they want, whenever they want, didn’t matter if you didn’t want a hug. Didn’t matter if you didn’t want a hug or not. Didn’t matter if you didn’t want to kiss. Didn’t matter if you didn’t want to be fucked. All that mattered is the alpha and what he wanted.

You don’t dare raise your voice at an alpha, that never ended well for her, it certainly didn’t help that Kuroo isn’t all that shy child and is very protective of her and Tobio. He always took a beating if that meant Tobio was saved from being hit, and tried to when she was in Tatsuo’s line of sight. Nao tried to always keep them out of the crossfire, and she usually takes the beatings that would have went to Kuroo and Tobio, she refuses to let Kuroo try to take her punishments, just like she refuses to let Tatsuo lay a fist on Tobio, as soon as she sees him have her little omega in his line of sight, she jumps in to take it.

Tatsuo hated being defied, which is why he couldn’t stand Kuroo. Always taunted him. That’s why her beatings became more frequent, she was so afraid to get pregnant again, she didn’t want to lose a baby like she did with her little girl that Tooru came to congratulate her and Tatsuo…..a little omega girl. Only time Tooru ever seemed to get a pissed at her husband, pissed to the point that he didn’t bother smiling was when she lost her little girl; only time she had ever seen Tatsuo listen and bow down to anybody. If there was one thing that if Tooru found out about, that a mother had a miscarriage due to a beating, he wouldn’t go easy and release hell on you if you were the cause.

Only time she’s seen her husband beaten the shit out of.

But he seemed to get angrier with her after all of that.

If he touched Tobio inappropriately…….was this his sick and twisted way on getting back at her?

Kuroo still held Tobio, his little brother trembling in his hold, knowing he was not liking being out in public where everyone could touch him. He clung onto Kuroo tighter, Kuroo in return held him closer. Tobio burying his face in the crook of his neck, trying to calm down, but completely failing at it. He was too scared, he was scared that his daddy was going to find him and wonder why he wasn’t being a good boy, afraid that his daddy was going to touch him, going to scratch him again, going to bite him…...or put things in him that made it harder for him to not cry, clenching onto his brother’s pajama shirt tighter. Kuroo leaning his head on his little brother’s and very gently rubbed his back, stopping every so often when his little brother would tensed up or let out a small whine. Kuroo almost got himself punched a couple of times when his hand would accidentally graze his butt, telling him it hurt and to not do it again, so he made sure to be careful of his every movement otherwise Tobio would release his own hell on him and anyone else who got near him.

Kuroo looked around as he grabbed onto his mother’s dress with his free hand, huddling close to her as he wasn’t used to really being out and about. He didn’t know how to really take all these people being around him, all these new scents that he’s never been exposed to all at once, all of them so tall, all in white and scattering all over the place that it made him very nervous. He pulled on his mother’s dress tighter and held onto Tobio a little tighter.

“Momma, where are we” Kuroo looking around nervously to take in all of his surroundings, leaning his head into his mother’s touch when she bent down to scratch behind his ear, “I don’t like it.”

“It’s ok sweethearts” Nao halting her movements and caught herself before she touched Tobio, realizing that it wouldn’t be smart of her all considering he’s still scared of her, “I promise that this is a safe place and the doctors are going to keep us safe, ok?”

Kuroo nodded, “like the ones on the TV?”

“Yeah” giving her sons a sad smile, “like the ones on the TV” stopping at the front of the counter where the beta woman looked up at her with a concerned expression, “I…...I’m Nao Kageyama and I’m here to have my kids checked, my psychiatrist called since I don’t have a cell phone and I needed to hurry up and get out of there” tears rolling down her cheeks, “please help us.”

The beta woman nodded and called the doctor to come in that handles these kinds of situations, looking up and walking around the counter to see two small children hiding behind their mother, “he’s on his way, and those are your two babies?”

Nao nodded and looked down at her scared children, Kuroo and Tobio both shaking as they both didn’t like all of these people around them. Didn’t like all the staring they were doing, didn’t like any of this. They only knew their home, Kenma’s home, the store and the playground…….that was it.

“Hey sweety” the beta woman kneeling down as Kuroo hid himself completely behind his momma, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I don’t like it here” Kuroo mutters as he hugs his mother’s leg, “too much.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, would you like a sucker…..or maybe do you want to have a stuffed animal that I used to play with when I was little” Kuroo taking a small peak at the woman, seeing her give him a soft smile, “it can make you and your little brother feel better.”

“NO” Tobio shaking his head and continued to hug his brother.

Kuroo however always wanted a cat of some kind, real or toy, looking up at Nao, “can I momma?”

“Yes you can” Nao smiles, rubbing the spot where Tobio bit her at the house with a wince, looking at the nurse, “it’s fine, he loves cats.”

The nurse nodded and quickly walked over behind the desk, taking out a black stuffed cat that was almost the same size as Tobio, squatting back down and slowly held it out in front of Kuroo, “this is my toy kitty I used to play with when I was itty bitty like you and your brother, it was always a good sleeping buddy for me and I like to bring him here with all of you little one’s to cuddle. It made me very happy and it is my best friend, and I want you to have him.”

“I-I can keep him” Kuroo’s cat like eyes beaming at the black cat, looked a little worn out, but it looked very soft and he really wanted to hold onto it, “I can keep the kitty?”

“Yes you can” the beta nurse smiles at him, “you and little brother can have the kitty. I know you will take good care of him and be friends.”

Kuroo slowly reached out and grabbed the stuffed cat, grasping onto it slowly. He took a look at the nurse with analytical eyes, looking for any signs for her taking it away from him as a joke; his father doing that to him multiple times and proceeded to call him mean stuff that his mother won’t allow to fly out of his mouth. The woman waiting patiently for him to take it, just from hearing from the doctor, who she could hear hurrying up and jogged over to them, that this is more than likely a child abuse…...possibly sexual child abuse, and wasn’t surprised at how the two children are acting the way they are. Scared, anxious, aggressive, distrustful and just overall just sad to see.

Kuroo then snatching it out of her hand and hugged it up against him, placing a small kiss on the side of his brother’s head, “you want to hold the kitty, it’s a nice kitty.”

Tobio nodding his head, Kuroo handing the black cat over to him, the small omega hugging it tightly up against the chest.

“T-Thank you b-bubba.”

“You’re welcome” Kuroo leaning his head softly and looked at the nice beta nurse, “thank you mam.”

“You’re welcome sweety” the nurse nodded as the doctor and a couple of his assistance coming up behind him, standing up and bowed to him and nodded her head to Nao and the two children, “Mimura.”

The doctor giving the blond beta a bow in return, “thank you Rika Morita.”

The doctor having black wavy hair and dark golden eyes, handsome doctor that Nao couldn’t help but find attractive, the doctor shaking her hand, “I’m Kenta Mimura, glad you and your little ones can make it to check” giving her a serious look, “I’m serious, these kind of situations are very serious and I’m more than willing to help you get down to it.”

Nao gave an embarrassed smile as she wasn’t proud…...or happy that she didn’t do it sooner with her kids getting beaten before all of this possible sexual abuse being brought up, “oh, thank you for helping me and my little ones” she responds as she guides the kids in front of her as her, Kenta and his assistants walk quickly behind them to their secluded room…...when it hit her, “wait, your last name is Mimura?”

Kenta gives a small smile and nods, “yup, one of the Elites if that’s where you’re getting at.”

“I was” Nao looking at the man with a stunned expression, the only other Elite she has even met is Tooru, so meeting another Elite is shocking and she felt like she was talking to a celebrity, which she knows she technically is, only ever seeing other Elites through magazines and seeing them on TV.

He opened a private room and held the door open, letting Nao guide Kuroo and Tobio through, “yeah, I work with mostly the little ones in the hospital. Cases like these don’t happen all that often, but I’ve done a few of them since I started working at this hospital, sadly since I hate that this kind of thing happens to little one’s in general. I have two children of my own and one if them is little Tobio’s age, so it can get a little difficult at times.”

“Yeah” Nao biting her thumb as she walks into the room, two separate areas with beds, separated by a solid white curtain that completely blocks out the other side.

“Ok Nao” Mimura walking closing the door and locking it, holding a clipboard as his assistants were squatting and talking with Kuroo and Tobio sweetly, Nao always so paranoid that she had to remind herself that they weren’t going to hurt her baby’s like Tatsuo does, looking over at the Elite as he waited for her to turn her head patiently, “it’s alright, they are good people who are eager like me to get to the bottom of it.”

She continued to bite her nail, giving a small nod and tried to keep her focus on the raven haired alpha.

“Ok so your psychiatrist told me that you want both of them checked correct?”

Nao nodded, “yeah, my main focus is on Tobio since he’s the one I’m the most worried about. Kuroo I also want to be checked to be on the safe side, he will be easier to work with since he’s being more cooperative.”

Mimura nodded, “ok that was going to be my next question, to see if they are both struggling, or if it’s just Tobio.”

“Right now just Tobio” Nao sighs as she looked over back at the two of them, Kuroo still holding onto his brother while continuing to talk to the two assistants, both of the adults sitting on their knees and listening to whatever her little alpha has to say, “although Kuroo might get a little difficult all depending on how much Tobio starts to freak out, he’s very protective of him and he’s in that mode right now. So he might end up being more difficult than Tobio.”

Mimura nodded, “very protective then” writing down on the clipboard, “what has Tobio been acting, I need to know so I know that I need to do.”

“Well” Nao looking down, her shoulders shooting up to her ears as she was really starting to get nervous, not even remembering if she took her anti-anxiety pills or not, really just starting to feel like a bad mom for letting things get to the point that she has to get her children checked up for something…...something that she felt like was going to be something too much for to handle.

Feeling like such a bad mother to her kids.

“Hey hey Nao” Mimura wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a small hug, “I know what’s running through your mind, don’t put yourself down. I can tell by how much love and worry that I see you give your babies, I know you don’t want anything bad happen to them and you came for help, I know you getting help and not continuing to wonder ‘what if’ or ‘it can’t be possible’, you’re getting it checked out and I’m proud of you for doing that."

Nao couldn’t hold back her tears, “I j-just so scared that it might be true.”

“All we can do is pray ok” giving her a small squeeze, “you’re doing the right thing by getting this checked out. You’re doing the right thing ok, I’m not going to judge you since I know no mother in their mind would willingly let their baby get hurt in that way.”

Nao just nodded, “thank you.”

“Not a problem” giving her a soft smile, “now what has your baby boy been doing, what was he like before he started to just change?”

“Well” Nao taking in a deep breath, “before he was just a happy little boy, very energetic and used to just love to talk your ear off. Very affectionate and just wanted to give everyone kisses, used to be a very big huger and would love to hug me all the time, my little Hug Monster” Nao’s tears coming down harder, “he used to eat all the time, like he used to stuff his face and just smile all the time, just smile that b-beautiful smile he used to wear all the time…..” Kuroo walking up to his momma as she tried to wipe her tears away, only to be replaced with more tears, the small alpha grabbing onto her dress and looked up at her in worry, “he hardly even eats anymore, his daddy and I have to force feed him, and what he eats he always throws up without fail.”

Mimura looking down at the small omega in his big brother’s hold, taking a better look at him, frowning as the kid looked very malnourished.

“He’s a-always so angry and sad” she whimpers, Kuroo using his free hand to grab his mother’s hand, looking up and started to cry a bit at his mother crying, Tobio squeezes his eyes shut to keep himself from crying, hating the sound of his mother crying, “he won’t l-let me hug him…..he won’t even let me lay a finger on him, if I try he will start kicking and screaming, and then look like he’s in pain from his kicking and screaming. He keeps on screaming at anyone that gets near him to go away, he just secludes himself and he just avoids the basement, like he just do anything under the sun to avoid it. He has a lot of nightmares and will wake up screaming and sweating, and I know are some nights that he just doesn’t get any sleep at all, but he just always keeps himself awake and refuses to go to sleep…...or even take a nap. Only when he thinks when he’s alone and up his room, he will hide himself in his closet. He always likes to dress himself up, and even when it’s been scorching hot he will refuse to wear short sleeve clothi…..” Nao then looking down at her baby with wide eyes, this making her even more paranoid, “…...oh god please no.”

Mimura giving a worried expression as he writes something down on his clipboard, setting it down and squatted down to get eye level with Kuroo, “ok big brother, I know you want to protect little brother right?”

Kuroo nodded his head up and down with a determined expression, “yes sir!”

“Ok, I know little brother has been worrying you and mommy” Mimura giving a soft smile, Kuroo nodding to that statement, Mimura trying to make sure that he will be able to coax Kuroo into letting Tobio go, he knows Tobio won’t like it…….he just doesn’t want to start this off by separating the two of them and then having Kuroo get aggressive and try to attack any of them…..he really didn’t want to hold any of them to the bed or anything like that, “I want to make little brother start to feel better, and I can only do that if you give me little brother ok?”

Kuroo didn’t look so sure about that, “b-but…..but little brother don’t want to let go. He’s scared.”

Tobio whimpering and holding onto Kuroo for dear life, “no.”

Mimura unable but to help think that they both have such a close bond, knowing that this was going to have kicking and screaming no matter how he went about it, “I know that he is, and you’re being a very good big brother by protecting him.”

Kuroo giving a small smile and a tiny blush, “I love my little brother!”

Mimura unable but to help smile, “I can see that and I’m happy that little brother has such a strong and amazing big brother like you to be able to help him, who are you trying to save him from if I may ask?”

Kuroo without hesitation shouts, “my daddy!”

Nao’s shoulders shooting up to her ears and bowed her head, her body extremely tense and just waiting to be judged.

Mimura looked at Nao’s reaction as a confirmation that the main person to look into, since he knows there is abuse going on and their father is suspect number one, “does daddy hurt you and little brother?”

“Yes” Kuroo practically jumping as he wasn’t afraid of getting attacked, something about Mimura was very comforting to him for the most part, that smile making him feel safe, the way he agrees that he’s doing his best to protect his little brother as best as he can, “he hits and screams at me and little brother and my momma too, so I try to protect them as best as I can!”

The Elite looking up at Nao as she kept her head bowed, this abuse falling on every single one of them…...now understanding why the psychiatrist called to set up while Nao got the two little ones out of there. He knew that if her husband were to be there, he would force her to cancel and stay home, or he would have came up to the hospital with her…….then all three of them would be too afraid to say something. Abuse where the alpha thinks he can do whatever he damn well pleases.

Which convinces him even more about what is going on when Nao isn’t around.

“And I’m so proud of you for being an amazing alpha” Kuroo smiling wider.

“Thank you!”

“And I want to be able to help you protect little brother.”

“You do” Kuroo smiles as he is intrigued about what this alpha is going to say to him, “you want to help?!”

“Yes I do” the Elite nodded, “I want to protect your little brother from your mean and nasty daddy, and I need you to do something special for me ok?”

Kuroo nodded.

“I know this will be a little scary” Mimura starts off as Kuroo gave a curious stare, “but I want to put your daddy away in jail so that way he doesn’t hurt you, little brother and momma again, so I’m going to ask you to do something that might scare you and I know Tobio will be nervous about.”

Kuroo frowning with a nod.

Nao looking down shocked about that, wondering if that would be possible…….Tooru might be able to do something about it, he’s a powerful man and an Elite…….and Mimura is an Elite as well. This might be it.

Would Mimura be able to do so?

“I’m going to need you to let me check on little brother” Tobio clenching tightly and let out a small cry as he heard that, Kuroo staring wide eyes at the Elite, “I know it is very scary and I don’t want to make you and little brother sad. But you and little brother got boo boos that need to put medicine and band aids on.”

Kuroo doesn’t look like he wants to, but he just senses nothing but good intentions off of this alpha, all he was used to was the smell of distress and analyzing so many smells that his father gave off when he was about to hurt one of them. Memorized certain facial expressions that he dad made when he was about to strike, or about to say something mean…...he couldn’t see any sort of anger or deceit.

“Will daddy go to jail?”

“I promise big brother” Mimura nodded, the alpha making sure he will do so to protect this small little family, already feeling somewhat of an attachment to them already, “your daddy go to jail, but I got to look at your boo boos ok?”

“You just want to see our boo boos?”

“Yes just your boo boos” the Elite nodded, “and momma will be right here with us ok?”

Kuroo still looked very nervous, “momma will be?”

“I promise she will be.”

“Momma just wants this very nice doctor to see so he can help us” Nao sniffed as she wipes some of her tears with the sleeve of her blue jacket, “we got to listen to the nice doctor.”

Kuroo still looks nervous, mainly because Tobio wasn’t letting up and hugged his brother for dear life, but give a small nod.

“Ok big brother” Mimura says, “I’m going to have my friend” pointing behind to the male omega, “he’s going to check your boo boos for you behind there” pointing to the curtain, “just right there real quick, I will be checking your brother for boo boos ok?”

Kuroo didn’t look like he liked that plan.

“I know it’s very scary” the Elite says in a calming tone, knowing that Kuroo and Tobio were going to need to be handled with as much patience as possible, yelling and getting frustrated wasn’t going to be getting him anywhere, “but we’re going to be looking at little brother’s boo boos, and he might get a little nakey.”

“Really” Kuroo tilting his head, Tobio’s eyes shooting open and started to hyperventilate and starting to squirm, “does he have scary boo boos?”

“He might” the Elite looking at the small omega trying to break out of his brother’s hold, knowing that it was a little cruel, but he needed to get a reaction out of the kid, he already knew already that Tobio was going to fight, and he needed to let Kuroo know so when Tobio is being checked…..if they manage to get to see the damage under the nightgown. He didn’t want to traumatize the poor child more than he already seems to be, knowing from Nao’s description from how Tobio was before now, it’s like staring at Tobio almost polar opposite. So he just needed to see something from him, getting enough visual of some of his damage on him, NEEDING to call the police to keep these three sweet people away from the man that is causing them so much pain.

“But I promise I just want to see his boo boo, and my best friend wants to see your boo boos, so that way we can put daddy in jail.”

“O-Ok.”

“We promise to be real quick so you and little brother can hold each other again.”

“You promise?”

Mimura holding up his hand, “I promise.”

Kuroo nodding, “Tobio we need to get our boo boos checked.”

“NO!”

“But we need to” Kuroo frowns, “daddy can go to jail, but he needs to see our boo boos.”

“NO” Tobio starting to tremble in his brother’s hold, “NO NAKEY!”

“But To-”

“NO!”

Mimura looked at Nao, “this is going to be very difficult for you, but we are going to have to pry him off and there will be a lot of kicking and screaming I’m afraid. But I just want to check with you, since you’re momma, will allow me and my other assistant to keep him on the bed, and we’re most likely going to have to use a little force, nothing too rough, but I know he’s not going to sit still and I really just need one evidence of…..” looking at Kuroo staring up at them with a sad look, “…..the other thing that I would rather not say in front of the other one.”

Nao clenched her teeth around her thumb nail, eyes watering as she sadly knew this is what was going to happen, she knew it’s not going to easy. But she knew herself well enough to know she wouldn’t last more than five seconds of her child screaming his head off before she would go jump in and hold him.

“Please let me hold him while you check him” Nao mumbles as Mimura looks a little surprised, but nods, “I do need to warn you though, he will use his hand, feet, head and teeth” rolling up the sleeve of her jacket to show off the painful and fresh bite mark she received from the small omega an hour ago, Mimura cringing as he saw the damage.

Knowing that the little omega was scared shitless.

Still seems like he is.

“Ok Tobio” Nao taking a deep breath as she knew what was about to happen, if anyone was going to hold him down to see what he is hiding, then it was going to be her, “momma and the nice doctor need to see your boo boos.”

“NO” Tobio screaming again and held onto Kuroo as much as he could, Nao grabbing her son’s tiny waist and had to pry him off of the alpha, “NO I DON’T WANT YOU!”

“You don’t have that option sweetheart” Nao says in a sharp tone, Kuroo looking conflicted on wanting to listen to the nice doctor and wanting to just hold onto Tobio for dear life, Kuroo starting to cry as he didn’t know how to make up his mind, Nao noticing this, “sweetheart, go to the nice omega as soon as I get Tobio off of you.”

“NO!”

Kuroo starting to cry.

“I promise you can come right back to him I promise.”

“P-Promise?”

“I promise” Nao getting the small omega off of the alpha, Tobio started thrashing and screaming on the top of his lungs, Kuroo staring at his little brother in shock, the omega that is going to do a quick check grabbed his small hand.

“Let’s go sweety” gently pulling on his hand, “little brother is just scared, but they are not going to hurt him, I promise.”

Kuroo starting to ball his eyes out as he was getting upset that he couldn’t go and save his brother, his screaming making his heart ache. Seeing how scared he is on just wanting to be free from his mother’s hold, trying to free himself and tried to move over in the direction of Kuroo.

“BUBBA HELP ME!”

Kuroo crying and feeling so helpless, unable to not obey his momma and the doctor, but everything in his instincts is screaming at him to comfort his brother. The assistant gently picked Kuroo up and gently swayed him side to side, Kuroo unable to take his eyes off of his screaming brother, reaching out to him as Tobio stared and reached out to him.

“TOBIO” Kuroo upset that he’s not being a good big brother for not helping him, but he needed his daddy to go away. Go away and never come back.

He can’t stand his daddy.

His daddy is mean.

His daddy hits and says mean things.

His daddy needed to go away forever.

Not knowing what he would even do if he even saw his daddy’s face again and couldn’t bare the thought of it, making him cry harder.

“It will be real quick sweetheart, I promise” the omega kissing the small alpha’s forehead, seeing the raven haired omega with pretty blue eyes give him a small smile, “real quick and then we come right back to little brother” he says as they walk behind the curtain, sitting him on the bed.

Kuroo stared up at him through tear stained eyes, this omega having a pretty boy look to him that he thought was very pretty, having a hard time saying no to the pretty omega. The omega sitting on a chair in front of him as Tobio was still screaming on the other side, setting his clipboard in his lap as he wipes some of the tears out of his eyes, feeling bad for the small child to be in so much distress.

“It’s ok” the omega reassured him.

Kuroo was still crying, but gave the nice omega a small nod, rolling up his sleeve of his pajama shirt, the omega’s eyes widening. Seeing nothing but bruises all over his arms, seeing the same on the other arm as he rolls up his other sleeve.

“It hurts a lot” Kuroo whimpers as he stood himself on the bed, the omega hating to see how…...casual the seven year old seemed about it, he seemed to be in pain and would be surprised if he wasn’t…...so many fucking bruises on his small arms that he was really nervous about the rest of his body.

Kuroo then pulled his shirt up, the omega taking everything in him to not break down at all the scars, all the black and blue bruises covering up almost all of stomach and chest.

“That…..that looks like it hurts sweety” his voice shaky as he let a tear roll down his cheek, “who…..did your daddy do this to you?”

Kuroo nodded his head yes with a pained expression, “sometimes it hurts to breath because of my bruises. So I do breathing exercise that my momma does when she has a hard time breathing.”

The omega nodding his head.

“BUBBA” Tobio screaming again as his mother holds him up against her chest, balling her eyes out as she sits on the bed, burying her head on her son’s back and trying to whisper soothing words to him in hopes that he might snap out of it, “LET GO!”

“Hold on little brother” Mimura says in a calming voice, this sadly not being his first rodeo, kids usually acting out like this when they are in such deep pain and they don’t know how to process and handle it, squatting in front of the terrified omega. He needed to check under his nightgown to see if there was any bruising on his bottom, but if he can at least be able to find anything that is proof of any kind of abuse on this poor child, “I just want to help.”

“NO” Tobio trying so hard to hold back his tears, kicking and crossing his legs, “NOT AGAIN!”

“What do you mean by not again little brother?”

“NOT AGAIN” Tobio really starting to get frustrated that he couldn’t break free and he couldn’t fight back no matter how hard he tries, he feels so weak for being put in a position where he’s being held against his will by some strange alpha, breathing rapidly as he started and blinked back the tears, snapping his eyes wide open, halting his movements when he was suddenly back in the basement, a back against a wall with his father sitting on his knees in front of him.

Mimura staring at him and carefully watched the child as he froze on the spot, looking into this kid’s scary pitch black eyes, never seeing anyone’s eyes doing that…...especially not a small child. He could just tell that the small child was just in another world, carefully standing up and grabbed the small child’s waist to see if he would snap back. When the small omega didn’t is when he lifted the small child out of his mother’s hold, Nao staring at her baby in worry as he laid the child out on the bed.

“I know that this is bad” Mimura sighs as he carefully starts rolling up the omega’s sleeve, “but I think this is our only shot. Make sure that we keep an eye on him and make sure that we don’t do anything more to trigger him, because I hate having to do that to little ones.”

Nao nodding. While she admits to herself that they are taking advantage of his still frame to check on his marks, Nao thinks that at this moment, as long as Tobio doesn’t go into a seizure of any kind…...then they should be ‘fine’.

Maybe.

Either way, the alpha and the omega feel like shit.

Both of their eyes widening at the bite marks all over Tobio’s arms, along with black and blue bruises that covered up his pale skin. Nao starts cry even more, knowing Tatsuo’s bite marks all too well…...big and wide, looks like he could rips someone’s arms or legs off with them. She knew most of those marks were his, thinking that if not all of them were his, since not all of the were the same size…...then who were all the others?

It didn’t take long for her to reach a conclusion, slapping her hand over her mouth as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mimura didn’t even need to ask, knowing that most of the bite marks were different from each others. Wanting to choke this son of a bitch out.

Both of them looking at each other, grabbing the end of Tobio’s night gown, both of them letting out shaky breaths, and both pulled up on the gown.

Both of them losing their minds.

Tobio looked up at his father’s sadistic and evil eyes, scared of that ‘sweet’ smile, knowing what it hides. And it’s nothing good, Tobio hyperventilating and just ready to disappear, not knowing if anything in his life was going to get better. His dad is never going to leave him alone and told him all he was good for was money, nothing more, and told him he wouldn’t amount to anything other than being someone’s bitch.

That he was just a dirty child who didn’t have a choice.

“My little Tobio” his father purrs as he sets his large hands on the small omega’s knees, leaning in close to Tobio as he fought so hard to not cry and keep eye contact, knowing how much he demands it and doesn’t want to be hit, licking his lips and stared at him through half lidded eyes, “now why do you keep fighting, you know my word, and alpha’s word is law, and you can’t disobey MY laws.”

Tobio trembling on the spot, heart pounding in his chest.

“I need you to be trained up for the big day” leaning his head in close to Tobio, the child starting to hyperventilating as his lips brushed up against his cheek, Tobio about to start crying when his dad shoves his legs open and his whole lower half was ‘presented’ to the alpha, slapping Tobio across the cheek when the small child shed a tear, biting back a whine as he had to force the rest of the tears to stay in.

“Now who do you belong to?”

“Y-You” Tobio snapping back into reality and kicked his leg up as he let out a gut wrenching scream, his small yet powerful foot slamming into Mimura’s face. Nao let out a small scream in surprise and fell off of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

Tobio unable to stop the tears and started balling his eyes out, not crying since the second day of training. Curling himself into a ball and just let loose all the pain and suffering he’s been really holding back, his whole body shaking so much that he shook the whole bed and made rattling noises, gasping for air as he reached out his hand to the curtain. As if right on cue, Kuroo bursts through the curtain and didn’t hesitate to jump onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his little brother in pain, crying along with him as they both didn’t want to let each other go, this being a moment they haven’t had since his first day of training, both missing each other and just wanted to be alone. Both of them done for the day, don’t want to be separated from each other, Tobio not leaving him as he knew Kuroo wouldn’t let him get hurt by their daddy.

“I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU” Kuroo cries as he even had a hard time breathing himself, both of them so worked up from what had all happened.

The omega that checked Kuroo walked over and laid a blanket on the two of them, handing the two of them the stuffed cat that Tobio dropped while he was fighting, both of them hugging the cat and each other as their life depended on it. The Elite then looked at Nao staring at her babies with wide eyes as she couldn’t stop crying. Mimura cupping his eye and looked at the children, letting the two of them cry it out and hold each other, knowing those two need it and it was best to not interfere. He then looked at his assistant and narrowed his eyes, this being the most pissed off he’s ever seen his boss looked since his time working here.

“Call the police.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-Meanwhile-

 

“T…...T-That’s what I could remember from that situation” Tobio staring down at his tea, rubbing his stomach as he felt his little omega emitting warmth as they were both trying to keep each other happy, both of them just wanting the best for each other, taking a shaky breath as he didn’t want to look up at the two older omegas…...feeling their eyes burning into him, “I just…..just that, I don’t know how to explain it other than I wish I would have seen Mimura again to thank, otherwise my mom, brother and I would have mostly been stuck with our father…...and I don’t know if I would be alive if that were the case.”

Semi without warning engulfed him in a hug, “w-what did that bastard do to you?!”

Tobio keeping his lips mostly sealed about what his father did. All they know is that his father is extremely abusive, that he did a lot of hitting and said a lot of things a father…...or anyone should say to another human being. Keiji and Semi really having a strong feeling that he did more with Tobio, just by the bite marks and the phrasing of ‘I can’t wait to get my hands on you’ in the letter. But he’s holding back, and it hurt the two older omegas to both know that, but they guess it must have been that bad if he was having a hard time having the words ‘I’ and ‘was touched inappropriately by my dad’. Or ‘daddy did something that is a no no’.

Keiji staring at him with nothing but shock…...not knowing that it was a lot worse than Kuroo even let on. Tobio didn’t tell them a whole lot, since he was six years old and mainly focused on just holding onto Kuroo and not being touched by anyone else. That he fought and pleaded for everyone to leave him alone. That Keiji guesses they will have to live with until they can get Tobio to tell Kuroo. Just from what the younger omega told them, Kuroo vowed to protect him, never wanted to leave his side. And that he can’t stand his father; but that was something Keiji already knew.

Kuroo is going to be crushed when he learns about this.

But Keiji thought Kuroo had a right. Not because they’re dating. Not because he feels like he owes anything to him.

But because Kuroo is his brother.

Semi didn’t want to believe that…...that someone’s own father could do that to their own child. Made him think back to Tooru, his own dad that knew and left h-

Semi shaking the thought out of his head, telling himself that he doesn’t need to dwell on it. This isn’t about him. And even if it was, Semi couldn’t bare the thought…..Tooru told him he couldn’t save him…...he doesn’t know how to process it.

He knew he should tell Konoha, this situation with Tobio kept on slapping him in the face that he’s not reaching out to Konoha like he was supposed to…..maybe he should open up a bit? Maybe this Christmas?

He will think about it later.

What matters to him now is his hurt best friend that he would do anything to protect.

Tobio looked up to the children run around on the playground at the fast food place, really questioning his omega’s choice of food as fast food wouldn’t be his first choice. But it made it more convenient to keep the little ones occupied at the giant playground, little Sakura knocked out from her feeding they had to do in the car before entering, the omega having to keep himself together. He looked at Nao and how happy and free he looks, knowing that Nao has his personality for the most part, Nao was him as a little kid before his father ruined him. Such a happy little kid, extremely energetic, a huger, smiles a lot and just seemed to love life with life…….he wanted it to stay that way…...he didn’t want his father to ruin him like he was, and he wasn’t going to allow him to fuck over his little omega’s life before he even has a chance.

It was going to be tough.

But he knew Keiji is right…….Kuroo deserves to know. If their father was getting out very soon, his brother needed to be aware of anything.

Having to kick the thoughts about how Kuroo would think about him, his smart and protective brother.

How Oikawa, his amazing and supportive fiance.

How Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi, Konoha, Akinari…….his two best friends sitting on either side of him. Hugging him. Loving up on him. Supporting him.

He really didn’t understand his mind, why it made him question his friend’s loyalty…...when they have proven over and over again by sticking by him and not treating him any differently.

Well, they babied him even more. Irritating, but it was something he could deal with.

“We love you Tobio” Keiji leaning his head against Tobio’s and closed his eyes, Semi holding him tighter, “we will do everything in our power to keep him away from you and your babies.”

“So please Tobio” Semi speaks up after calming himself down a bit, “when you talk to your brother, please don’t hold back” Semi taking a deep breath, knowing that with their omega vacation coming up, even though they still had no idea where they’re going yet, that they were all going to open up to each other and become closer. They were already close to each other now, but they all knew that there is still more of a bond to be made and knew they weren’t fully trusting each other by saying nothing. They know it will be difficult, but them going off just the three of them and just talk to each other, get down to the nitty gritty and just get it all out in the open; they knew it will be liberating and make them feel free. The problem with them is allowing themselves to stay under the dark memories thumbs, letting them dictate their lives, letting them hide themselves from their alphas that they all they should be opening up to. All three of them do it and they know it. So this will help them talk to their alphas…..knowing that they will be closer to them because of it…...they just need a push. And all three of them all under the same roof in the privacy, not having to worry about someone listening in.

They all want to get better for their children and alphas.

“Don’t you fucking hold back on our trip out you stubborn omega” Semi letting more tears run down his cheeks, giving a small punch to the younger omega’s arm.

“Just as long as you don’t” Tobio sniffed and gave a small chuckle as he lightly punched the omega’s thigh.

“You two a-holes better not” Keiji leaning over and flicking each other on the head with a small smile, “or I will hold you two hostage until you pour your hearts out, I know I will.”

“I think we will be a lot more emotional since we’re not going to be seeing our babies and alphas for a period of time” Keiji looking up at her boys, “because I know I’m going to be balling my eyes out” looking at Sakura in the baby carrier on him, looking at the little one with a fond smile that he gives to his older two, “so I’m going to be a big baby for probably the whole week.”

“Same” Tobio looking at Nao with a small smile, looking to see Semi get a little sad as he felt like he could contribute to the conversation, Keiji seeing it too, Tobio placing intertwining their hands and gave it a small squeeze, “I know you will miss them to, Nao, Hikaru, Isamu and Sakura all love you like you’re their mommy too, well, Nao also still thinks your his boyfriend too so there’s that.”

Semi gave them a thankful smile and leaned into Tobio’s body more, really glad that they don’t treat him like some lunatic for REALLY WANTING a baby, reaching his other hand to grab Keiji’s, the other raven haired omega squeezing his with a small smile. They love and support him, and they cheer for him to have a baby just as much as he screams at himself that he was going to have the baby he’s destined for. He really wanted to tell them he’s pregnant right now, but he wanted to make it special for Konoha. He wanted Konoha to be the first to be told, then he will tell the two of them, so that way they will all have babies by the end of his nine months.

Because he’s determined to have this baby. And if he get granted with another baby after this one, than he will even more excited than before.

“Now that I’m really thinking about it” Keiji says after watching the children run around for a bit, “where are we even going to go?”

Semi and Tobio both felt their cheeks go a little red out of embarrassment, Semi speaking up with a nervous laugh, “I have no clue.”

“We really have not had much of an opportunity to just sit down and talk about it like we are now” Tobio looking over at Keiji as he used his free hand to play with the baby a bit, “but where would you like to go, like it can’t be something too expensive since we still got to provide for our children and ourselves. But I know we would like to go somewhere that is a little nice and secludedish.”

“If it’s not too much, I would love to go somewhere close to a beach” Semi shrugging his shoulders with a smile, “I’ve never been to a beach before, and some of the ones I’ve seen in movies and pictures that some co-workers have been to, from what I’ve seen from when they took pictures…...the oceans look so pretty and everyone always look like they are having so much fun.”

Semi remembering from some of the movies that he’s seen over at the school, remember when he was seven when he first was in his heat, that he was in awe of seeing the view of the ocean. Loving all pretty fish that he saw, all the dolphins, and seeing shirtless alphas walking along the beach. He knows he has no interest in them now that he has Konoha and is content to just be with him and only him, but he knew when he was little, especially in that heated state of mind, that was running through his head about how much he wanted to touch their abs. Only downside is that he wouldn’t Konoha there with him, but he knew he needed to to talk to the others, and that he and Konoha can go to the beach with each other in their own time, make it a group hang out.

He loves hanging around with everyone…...not so much Oikawa right now since he doesn’t know how to handle that the whiny alpha is his older brother.

“You haven’t” Keiji tilting his head and looked a little surprised, “I mean I’ve only been a couple of times when Kuroo and I were dating back in high school, but…...never?”

Semi shook his head no, “I have had a mostly sheltered childhood. Wasn’t allowed to really go out so I never had a chance.”

“Well I say somewhere near a beach then” Tobio says, “beach sounds like a nice activity to unwind before or after a crying fest.”

Semi beams and nuzzles himself closer to the younger omega, “if we can than that will be amazing!”

“Well I think it will be good of all of us to just go out and be able to do things that we personally enjoy and have never seen” Keiji looking up in though, “money will determine what we can and can’t do.”

“Heh” Semi smirks and he looks at the younger omega, “always the money.”

“Well I have the up and coming custody and divorce filings” Keiji shrugs and with a small frown, “not that I’m trying to put on a damper mood that we have going, but I have to be very careful with my money.”

“Have you and little ones even do the interviews with Tooru and Daishou yet” Semi raising an eyebrow.

“We were going to do it” Keiji sighs, “but then Futakuchi’s father was found dead, which meant that Tooru and Daishou couldn’t do it, so Tooru sent me information on our meeting and we will be doing it not too long after the funeral.”

“Any idea for the actual court day” Tobio raising an eyebrow.

“Not an idea yet, and I’m not looking forward to it” leaning his head on Tobio’s, Semi giving his hand a squeeze, “I’m not looking forward to seeing his face again.”

Still seeing his bloodied and battered body on the floor after losing it, still not telling anyone HOW he and his kids broke free from him. They just know a fight happened and he somehow got out, Akinari was the only one who really had an idea of how he ran with Hikaru and Isamu. Sometimes he would wake up crying and Akinari has like a six sense of some sort, because he comes in with some hot tea and there to help him go back to sleep, always telling him;

‘It’s not your fault, you did what you had to do.’

And he would always take care of Sakura on those nights, staying up when he didn’t have to play and give her bottles breast milk that Keiji has decided to do…...well Akinari got him to. Told him that on those nights it would make things a lot easier, and he couldn’t be more thankful of the alpha. Always good to him and giving him and his babies whatever they needed.

“Haven’t seen him since that night.”

“Do you think he will be pissed that he hasn’t even met Sakura” Tobio asks.

“Probably” Keiji shrugs, “I know he doesn’t really care for any of the kids, if he did than he wouldn’t have hurt him the way he did. I know he doesn’t care much for my little girl if he continued to beat me while I was pregnant with her” still remembering that night like it was yesterday and held up the hand that used to be in the wrist brace, slightly cringing as he slightly drummed his finger in the air, his fingers still crooked since he didn’t get immediate medical attention from this, Tobio and Semi frowning at how calm yet…...so hurt and damaged he seemed, but out of the three of them, Keiji was the one who can hide his pain better, “I know he will put on a show at how much wrong I did to him, even though I tried to do everything under the sun to keep him pleased so he wouldn’t hurt me. He will try to act like I’m some vindictive bitch, I know he will try to go for an angle that will make me look like the bad guy” Keiji getting a dark look in his eyes that scared Semi and Tobio, “but it will be a cold day in hell before I will let him even let him take my babies away from me.”

As scared as they were of the dark look, they both understood it. Semi and Tobio would do anything to their kids now and in the future.

“It will be difficult and I know I will breakdown no matter what I do” Keiji continues, “but I will make sure that I win, I don’t give a damn if it takes every last penny out of me, I don’t care if I’m never going to see my parents for the rest of my life” Keiji meaning the words out of his mouth, while in a way he somewhat ‘forgives’ them…...although he can’t really say that he forgives them if he still holds some anger at them, but he’s come to terms that his parents look at him as a failure and an embarrassment, that they dumped him in that hell hole for three years…….three years too long. Only thing he doesn’t regret about this situation is Isamu and Sakura, knowing that they both wouldn’t exist without Junn, “just as long as my babies are safe is all that matters, I’m not pregnant right now, so if he wants to go another round, I will have a better fighting chance. Not that I want it to go that way, but I’m more prepared for it this time.”

Both of them, while both of them sad to hear about never seeing his parents ever again, although Tobio knows why…...still sad for him to think about, they are both happy and relieved for Keiji. The quiet and often nervous omega still has fight in him.

“And we will be there for you every step of the way” Semi squeezing his hand, giving him a smile.

“Proud and happy to know that this hasn’t beaten you down” Tobio smiling at him as well.

“You two, my boyfriends and all of our friends have been nothing but amazing” he responds, his lips curling up slightly, “so support makes it a lot easier that’s for sure, this has been the happiest I’ve been in years. Before Sakura came into our lives, one of the very few things that even happened is Isamu’s birth, and having a loving and supportive group of friends that I consider my family.”

Tobio and Semi smiling wider at that.

“NO SIR” all three of them snapping their heads to Nao’s shouting, seeing him jumping onto a bigger alpha, “HE IS MY COUSIN DUMBASS!”

“NAO NO” Tobio immediately jumping up from his seat and ran over to his angry child, the other kid’s mother running up to her kid that his kid was attacking, tearing his child off of the bigger alpha, the mother tending to her kid as Hikaru and Isamu hide behind Tobio, Keiji and Semi quickly walking over, “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“Yeah what did happen” the angry omega woman snarls, eyeing Nao with a not a nice look, looking shocked as Nao returned her glare, pulling on his eye with one hand and flipping her off with another.

Tobio finding it amusing how much Nao watched Oikawa, Tobio hoping his alpha wasn’t getting himself in trouble.

The woman gasping and didn’t look too happy when Tobio looked at his child with amusement, the woman immediately shutting her mouth when Tobio, Keiji and Semi all three sent death glares at her. Semi and Keiji squatting down, Isamu somewhat guarding Hikaru, but he was still putting some distance between the two of them; Keiji still trying to figuring out what he can do to make him feel better. He’s trying to do everything under the sun to get the two of them to hold each others hand like they used to all the time, he’s trying. Bokuto keeps telling him he wants to talk to him about the little ones with Kuroo, but things keep popping up and things never seem to be the right time to do so.

Hikaru huddling himself up against Keiji and Semi, staring cautiously with wide eyes, blushing like crazy. His tiny hands trying to pull down his red dress, hands covering his bottom as he stares at the older kid that Nao saved him from.

“What did you do Nao?”

“HE” pointing to the older alpha with his middle finger, “TOUCHED HIKARU’S BUTT AND PULLED UP HIS DRESS AND LOOK AT HIS UNDERWEAR!”

Keiji’s eyes widen and glared dangerously at the kid and his mother, the omega woman looking very surprised and starts scolding her son. Keiji holds Hikaru right up against him and Sakura, Semi getting pissed along with Tobio and Keiji, the blond holding the small omega’s and Isamu’s hands.

Keiji, and he loves the alpha, but she’s glad that Kuroo isn’t here right now…….because he would have let the kid, the mother and the alpha sitting at the table have it. While he was at it, same with Bokuto, because he knows that Bokuto would be there to help Kuroo and cause a scene. He loves the fact that they’re both good and protective with his kids…….but all hell would be breaking loose right about now if they were.

“I kicked his butt because no one touches my cousin’s butt” Nao glaring daggers at the alpha kid.

The woman standing up and grabbed her son the ear, giving the three omegas and the kids, “I’m so very sorry about all of this, he and I are going to have to have a serious talk when we get home” pulling on her son’s ear a little that earned a small grunt from the kid, “say your sorry to the little omega you scared, now.”

The alpha looking at the small omega, Hikaru tensing up a bit and staring at the alpha in fear.

“Sorry pretty omega” the alpha giving a small bow, the omega then bowed her head in apology.

“It won’t happen again” and walked off with her son. Tobio decided to set Nao down to talk to him and calm him down, but as soon as Tobio set him down, Nao’s glare landed right back on the alpha being pulled away by his mother. Tobio not grabbing him in time as he speeds over to alpha and screams as he tackles the kid to the ground;

“I’M NOT FINISHED DUMBASS!”

Tobio, Keiji and Semi all screaming in unison, “NO NAO!”

 

-11:00 P.M.-

 

“Fucking hell where are the fucking pills you fucking snake” Oikawa growls lowly as he looks through every little thing through the big bathroom, looking through the top cabinets, “god he’s got a fucking mother load of those spray scent blockers.”

Konoha looking up and saw and was shocked to see so many, walking over to dig through, “nothing but scent blockers and lotions. Some of these lotions are different scents.”

“What difference does the lotions and the sprays again” Oikawa groans, brain is getting a little fried from all this confusion, too many questions and scenarios bouncing through his mind, “because this is a lot.”

“Lotions last a little longer” Konoha frowns, “and the lotion to completely cut off the scent like the scent blockers do, they give off fruity or ‘manly’ like type of scents all depending on what you want to smell like for a short period of time.”

“Why so many” Futakuchi groans, “although this does explain his ever fluctuating scents, can never tell when he’s going to pop up since he doesn’t smell like himself anymore.”

“Beats me” Oikawa shrugs, “but you got it on camera right?”

“Yup, all captured and all ready to go” Futakuchi responded, “with these I would go ahead and grab one spray and one lotion, just to be on the safe side since I don’t want to chance anything.”

“Will do boss” Konoha giving a salute and tossing a lotion in his bad, grabbing a spray and sprayed himself and Oikawa down, taking Oikawa by surprise that Konoha had to slap his hand over Oikawa’s mouth to keep him from shrieking.

“Warning next time” Oikawa giving a low growls as he tries to hold in his coughing, and Konoha smirked as he shoved the spray in his bag.

“Sorry” Konoha patting his head and he grabs Oikawa’s collar of his black long sleeved shirt, setting him next to him and pointed to one of the drawers right next to the sink, both of them opening up one to look through, “it’s a habit that I have a hard time breaking since I’m so used to just DOING things like I was taught to do.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “so you were part of a gang huh?”

Konoha tensed up a bit and turned his head to the brunette, “is that a problem?”

“Not a problem” Oikawa chuckles as he gave a friendly shove, Konoha letting out a sigh of relief, really wondering to himself why he thought that they would disown him for doing gang activity, he knew Bokuto wouldn’t…..but with their shock back at the house when they remembered that he used to go out and do illegal stuff…..he got a little paranoid, “I’m just a nosy mofo that likes to get in get into people’s business.”

“You got that right” everyone on the earpiece say in unison.

“Rude” says as quiet as he possibly could.

“Ok that’s good” Konoha smiles as he continues to dig, “I’m just naturally paranoid is all.”

“You don’t seem to be the type to get paranoid.”

“Because I have better hold of it” Konoha responds, “I used to be real bad and I still can be every now and then, but I’m better at it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking” Oikawa looking at him with his blue colored contacts, “just how bad? I’m not going to judge as everyone in our group knows how bad I can be, like you I’ve gotten better, but I still struggle with it.”

“You’ve definitely gotten better” Konoha comments.

“Yeah I will have to agree with him on that” Kuroo speaks up.

Oikawa beams at the comments from the both of them, especially meaning a lot coming from Kuroo since that means he’s slowly reaching to getting his future brother-in-laws approval. He already consider the alpha to be family, but they will legally be considered brothers, and he will helping provide Kuroo with more nieces and/or nephews. And Kuroo will br providing him with nieces and/or nephews with Keiji. He and Bokuto…..he wonders how that will work out for them, because he can see them making this poly relationship work. He had his doubts, he really did and didn’t know if they would last more than a week, but he was happy to be proven wrong.

“But yeah, joined the gang life not too long after I turned fifteen” Konoha says, “as you can imagine that I did some legal and not so legal things.”

“I would honestly be surprised if you didn’t” Oikawa comments when all he could see was a whole much of vitamins, not exactly what they were looking for, but he made sure to grab one of each, happy enough that he wasn’t completely stripping Daishou of them as he still had one to two of each, wondering if all of these were necessary for him to be taking all of these.

“Good to know” Konoha smiles as he all he was getting was a hair brushes, face wash, combs and loose change, his eyebrow twitching in irritation as he just wanted is the fucking pills, that’s all he wanted…...although those list of names and their adorable descriptions are a nice and interesting find.

“Did you guys sell drugs and whatnot” Oikawa asks, “I just wondering because you said that you know your pills.”

“Well we did do some of that and although I know my shit with them, our gang leader knows about EVERY kind of drug you can throw at him” Konoha giving a sad smile, he has so much respect for them…..but at the same time he really didn’t want to see his face again out of fear that he was going to have to be an accessory to murder, because he knows he can go to prison…...especially since he’s known all these years and he hasn’t went up to the police even once, “most common ones to the rare hard to find drugs, legal and non legal. Like he can get his hands and has pretty much any kind in his secret drug spot that I really shouldn’t be mentioning it, especially since I know where it is. Besides his mate, I’m the only one that knows where it is…..unless he moved it. If that’s the case than I don’t know where in the hell he would place it now.”

“So do you know if we can go back and ask your old leader” Iwaizumi speaks up, “or would it be too dangerous for you to go back there?”

“It crossed my mind to ask him, I’m not going to lie” Konoha sighs, both of them turning their heads to the door, listening as they thought that they heard Daishou was walking near them, breathing a sigh in relief when he was still cooking, or finishing cooking since its been a bit, “but I don’t want to go over unless I seriously don’t know the name of pills.”

“So he knows every kind of drug?”

“Every kind” Konoha nodded, “there isn’t one that he doesn’t know of. I quizzed him one time since I seriously didn’t believe him or his mate when they told me, and he answered all of them without the slightest hesitation. He’s very intelligent and knows his shit, good strategist, it is rare if things didn’t go according to plan. Not very expressive and scary as hell.”

Oikawa snorts as he goes and looks into another drawer, “that intimidating that he even scares you, must be a gigantic and intimidating alpha to scare the shit out of someone like you who doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything.”

“You’re making a couple assumptions” Konoha looking at Oikawa a smirk.

“And that would be” looking at the blond with a hand on his hip as he mimicked the smirk.

“Well your first assumption is my old leader, not an alpha” Konoha looking into the another drawer, “omega.”

Oikawa looked like he didn’t believe him, “not that I’m saying omegas are weaker or below alphas, because I know that’s not true and I know that if Tobio really wanted to, he could kick my ass” Kuroo laughing his ass off in the background, “but from what I heard from my father and Mr. Iwaiz-”

“You know you can call him Kin right” Akinari snorts, “he considers you his and is actually confused why you still try to be formal with him when you’re normally not all that formal with him and treat him like a best friend when he’s around.”

“I don’t know” Oikawa quietly whines, “he’s intimidating with that cold and could crushing stare that can make almost anyone submit.”

“Just call him Kin, I really don’t want to have this conversation with him again you little asshole.”

“Uhhh” Oikawa groans and looks over to Konoha again as he puts an item in his bag, “but really an omega? Most leaders of gangs are big and ‘bad’ alphas, how in the hell did an omega make it into the top with a world dominated by alphas?”

Konoha shrugs, “I don’t know. I don’t know a whole lot about him other than he said that his ‘mother’…...prostitute? Or some care taker, he would go back and forth, but was a that dumped him in a dumpster for some unknown reason, but that he was found by someone and dropped at an orphanage. I really don’t know much past that, another thing that I remember was him being raped by one of the gang members before he was appointed to take over. Met his mate in the gang, and the last thing I remember before leaving, he was a good three…..maybe four months pregnant. But everyone in the gang is extremely loyal and will listen to anything he tells them to do, even if they don’t like what they’re doing…..well one of them I seemed iffy to me at first, which was Atsumu’s twin brother, but he’s a closed off individual who knows how to put up a hell of a fight. I wouldn’t want to mess with him, especially now since he’s gotten more experience and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s mastered every weapon and fighting style at this point. That’s his specialty, fighting. What makes it worse is that he’s smart and knows how to keep himself calm and not lose his head under pressure. He’s also hard to read, so you won’t know what the fuck he’s going to even do.”

“Sounds intimidating” Oikawa growls, “I can’t stand people I can’t read.”

“Then you would hate him” Konoha giving a small laugh, “plus he just enjoys fighting people, so like I said; if you ever meet him…...then I would suggest that you steer clear of him.”

“Oh I will if I do, what does he lo-” Oikawa face palming, “you said Atsumu’s twin right?”

“Yup.”

“Are they identical?”

“Yeah” Konoha responds, “although Atsumu’s natural hair color is black and he has it blond, so unless Osamu dyed it blond too, then you will be able to tell them apart. Although the way they carry themselves and their facial expressions are giveaways. Atsumu is more of the social of the two, arrogant, smart when he doesn’t let his emotions get the best of him. Osamu is the quiet and closed off one, stoic face, he can be arrogant in his own ways, very smart as well and not emotional.”

“Wait wait” Kuroo speaks up, “you said Atsumu is smart?”

“Look I understand you’re pissed off with what he did to Tobio, believe me I am too and I want to kick his smug and problematic ass as well, but he’s very smart when he’s not getting himself worked up; and I’ve never seen him this worked up before. So that tells you that he still has a thing for Tobio” Oikawa, Kuroo and everyone else growling, “look he would have to be fucking out of it to try and mess with Tobio right now. But yes, and his specialty is stealth, he knows how to blend in wherever he sees fit. The only main reason I caught him that day was due to the fact that he was too distracted with Tobio and Kunimi going at it and let his emotions in his way. If he had been in the right state of mind, I wouldn’t have caught him. He usually knows how to act without getting distracted, and he knows how to fight well, but he prefers to do the stealth missions and leave the dirty work to his brother and whoever is helping his brother.”

“So those two both in the right state of mind sound like they’re very dangerous” Akinari grumbles.

“They really are, and I don’t take that lightly when I say that” Konoha replies.

“God why are we surrounded or associated with dangerous people” Bokuto grunts.

“Because most Elites have money and power, and a lot of them will use their resources to their advantages” Akinari sighs, “Elites like Tooru, my brother, Jirou did that as well and a few others. Not all Elites are horrible people and there are some really nice Elite families that like to stay out of illegal activity, but they can be difficult since the other ones are hard to pin down, since they’re are very good job on hiding who they actually are.”

“Too many bad people” Konoha sticking his tongue out in disgust, looking up on the small mirror on the wall, not being able to recognize himself with green eyes with the colored contacts…...but that was supposed to be the goal, so he guesses mission accomplished. Really getting irritated that he couldn’t find the fucking pills, really not wanting to leave until he gets it, but they are running out of time until they need to get the fuck out of there. He knows they should be making a break for it, but he has a feeling these pills are going to be the lead they’re looking for, a feeling that won’t stop nagging at him. He bit his bottom lip and looked around, eye twitching as he really about to punch the wall, really not liking not what he’s looking for. He thinks he’s getting a little rusty at this, he’s normally good at this sort of thing on finding things that aren’t meant to and people want to keep hidden; and he has a feeling that these pills are going to be in the simplest spot in the world. He lets out a big sigh, reminding himself that he needs to go pick up his new bottle of prescriptions in a couple of days, knowing when he checked in his cabinet behind his mirror this morning tha-

That’s when it his him, giving the biggest grin as he reached out for the mirror, going to one end and tried to pull on it, didn’t budge. He grunted and placed his hand on the other side as Oikawa watched him, Konoha about to scream out for joy when Oikawa slammed his hand over his mouth, Konoha opening the door to the mirror…...cabinet the mirror, Konoha really didn’t care but was glad that he remembers, both of the alpha’s eyes widening when they saw a whole bunch of pills that take up almost all the space. Konoha knows he really shouldn’t be the one judging here since he knows he takes a decent amount of pills himself, but he didn’t think it would be possible for one person…..ONE person to take all of these. Must be damaging to the body, and he can see where someone’s mental state can be screwed if he doesn’t take some or all of these anymore.

“I…..I didn’t think he took this much” Oikawa gulping as he looked at the neatly arranged pills bottles, “ummmm, Futakuchi, Akinari and Iwa-chan…...did you guys know?”

“No clue” Iwaizumi mumbles as he was too busy wondering to himself how he didn’t catch on to him taking all this medication.

“I didn’t either” Futakuchi’s voice cracking, him being the closest to the snake and even he wasn’t aware, and it hurt him even more to know that his cousin seemed to be a lot more sick than he originally thought.

Oikawa really about to just shove all of these pills in the snake’s face and demand answers until he gets them, because he just thinks that this is ridiculous. Out of all of them, he expected Futakuchi would be the one to hide his problems, and while he did for a while, he talked to them all about it…...and now he’s slowly opening up to all of them. Daishou is the one who hides his problems now, and it’s really pissing him off on how he just keeps running away.

Even Kuroo wasn’t going to make a snide comment, this not something to be making fun of.

Bokuto is just speechless, unable to comprehend how someone can shove all those pills down their throat.

Konoha just grabbed one of each and he would look at all of them when they get back to the, “ok, we will look at all of these when we get back to Futakuchi’s.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan, we need to hurry up and get the fuck out” Oikawa nodding and the two of them carefully opening the door, making sure they didn’t hear Daishou’s voice near when they walked out, about to head into Daishou’s room when they heard;

“No no, I’m not in the mood.”

“Are you sure, I was told by him to keep you company and have you ready for him when he comes by tomorrow.”

One of them Daishou, the other one sounding familiar to Konoha.

Both of them tilting their heads at the words that came out of their mouth, both og them looking at each other.

“Get out of there” Iwaizumi hissed.

“But someone is here with Daishou” Konoha mumbles as he slowly inches himself to the stairs, Oikawa not even fighting to get the blond to the bedroom.

“Who” Akinari and Futakuchi say in unison.

“Don’t know” Oikawa whispers, “now shush.”

The two of them taking slow and careful steps, both of them to see who Daishou was even conversing with since he’s avoiding everyone in sight. They both leaned their heads to where they can see Daishou, both of them tilt their heads in confusion at the outfit that he wore; Oikawa not thinking that an alpha would wear something so feminine, something that an omega would usually wear.

And actually look in it.

It was extremely casual and comfortable; a familiar black sweater that looked pretty big on him and went down just below his butt, wearing just a red lacy and skimpy underwear, see it every now and then with the his surprisingly big butt when he would shuffle around. He wasn’t wearing a scarf, but he was wearing a big white bandage on where Hisahito’s is. Seeing him slipping a hand under the big sweater and, from what the two alpha’s can see, resting his hand over his stomach.

Both of them tilting their heads even more.

Futakuchi gulping.

“Daishou you know I’m not like him” the other voice says in the kitchen, “not unless you say it is ok, but with you being all stressed out and whatnot, he wants to make sure you feel good.”

Oikawa raising an eyebrow.

“I really never have the choice in the matter, blah blah blah, I’m a weak fool” Daishou sniffing as he sits himself back over to the couch, Konoha and Oikawa frowning, seeing him pull out…...what looks like to be a onesie, pink and blue with ‘Amega and Proud’ on it, Daishou smiling fondly at it.

“What is an amega” Oikawa mutters to himself, wanting to get a hold of that onesie, but knew that it would be nearly impossible without being caught.

“I don’t know” Konoha mutters back, seriously trying to place the name to that voice…...why the fuck can he not do so?

“You’re not a weak fool” the voice says as he turns off the fan in the kitchen, “you’re an intelligent person w-”

Daishou snapping his head to the voice, eye widening and nodded his head.

Oikawa and Konoha taking that as a signal that they should book it. Konoha placing a hand on Oikawa’s chest and shoved him up the stairs, ignoring the older alpha’s glaring. Konoha not getting a good feeling about all of this, reaching down in his black boot that went up to his knees, pulling out a knife and getting it ready.

Everything is silent.

Too quiet.

The two alphas not liking this one bit, the feeling of impending doom looming over Konoha’s head, and not liking this familiar feeling.

Out of nowhere a knife flew at Oikawa’s head, Oikawa not being able to have enough time to dodge it, Konoha shoving the brunette on his back in time and grabbed the knife by the sharp end. Feeling it dig into his skin a bit and held out a pained groan, throwing it at the masked figure jumping at he the two of them, Oikawa not having enough time to react as Konoha picks him up and shoves him the rest of the way down the stairs, barley dodging the punch that was thrown at him, jumping onto the railing of the stairs and did a back flip off of them and landed on his feet gracefully when the figure swung a knife at him. The mask figure not even wasting time to jump over the railing, Konoha pulling out a knife and dodged the kick the was aimed for him face as the hooded figure landed on his feet with no problem as well. Konoha immediately lunging at the alpha as soon as he landed, but seemed to pull a knife out of nowhere, a lot like how Konoha does it, taking it into account that this guy seems to know what he’s doing; therefore don’t underestimate him.

Konoha whipping a second knife out of out from up his sleeves, both of his knives clashing with the guy’s one knife, although body the body language by this guy….he didn’t seem fazed. Easily shoving Konoha back, catching himself and didn’t fall on his back, the guy all of a sudden right in front of him and did looking like he was break dancing as he kicked Konoha’s legs out from under him. The blond gasping out of shock and fell on his back, the guy pulling out a second knife and aimed both of them at Konoha’s head and throat, swinging down with such incredible speed that it didn’t give Konoha enough time to react.

Hearing a dark chuckle coming from the man above him as he swung.

His last second saving grace came from Oikawa, tackling the guy to the ground as they both rolled on the ground until the guy slammed into the wall, Oikawa not getting a chance to swing when the alpha raised his fist in the air, losing his knives when they rolled, slamming it onto the brunette’s face over and over. Konoha got up without a second thought grabbing the two knives and threw it at the mysterious hooded figure, both of the knives stabbing his upper arms on his left and right arms, not hesitating to slam his foot in the hooded figure’s face. Picking up Oikawa and dragging him a bit when the brunette shook his head shoved his hands off of them, letting Oikawa stand himself up with deep breathes.

“Oh my god are you guys ok” Bokuto screeched.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE” Akinari screams.

“That’s our plan” Oikawa hissed lowly for only them to hear, his head pounding from the powerful punches.

Oikawa and Konoha both immediately dodging as a knife was thrown at them, both of their eyes widening at how quickly the hooded figure got up. Both of them start to freak out when the figure yanked the second knife out of his upper arm as if it was nothing, not seeing his body jerking, not hearing any sounds out of this him, Konoha catching the knife again and bit back a whine, getting into a defensive stance as the figure charged at him.

This guy never seeming to run out of energy, and seems he has a very high pain tolerance.

Because he’s not even fazed in the slightest.

Osamu looking at the masked guy with the green eyes is going to be more of a problem than the one with the blue, the green eyed guy seeming like he knew what the hell he was even doing.

Konoha and Osamu both swinging their knives at each other, both cutting each other here and there, neither one of them wanting to give up as they can’t manage to land an actual stab on each other. Both of them seeming like they were in a dance both of them twisting and turning their bodies, gliding, kicking doing flips to try to evade and attack.

Evade and attack.

Evade and attack.

Evade and attack.

Both of them seeming to be in sync.

Oikawa about to question where in the hell he learned how to fight and move like this, but then he figured learned when he joined the gang. Figures that a gang, they will need people who know what the hell they’re doing. What he was wondering was why in the hell did Daishou have this seemly dangerous person into his home. What was this mysterious hooded guy’s purpose?

Was he a bodyguard of some sort?

Did he already have this guy in here before he started to act weird?

Snapping his head around as he realized Daishou was nowhere to be seen, hiding from the chaos that this fight brought to the house? Couldn’t blame him actually, this once nice living room now looking like a tornado hit. But why?

Who is this guy?

What does he want?

Why is he even with Daishou to begin with?

“I’m so confused” Oikawa grumbles as he leaned up against the wall, groaning in pain, wondering how in the hell Konoha wasn’t tired. He then laid eyes on that box. Limping over to it and got even more confused, seeing a whole bunch of onesies and toys in there, grabbing onto the one onesie that says ‘Amega and Proud’, looking around still not seeing Daishou anywhere, looking over to see their bag on the steps. Deeming hit ‘safe’ enough, he rolled up the onesie and hid it in his big boots, the same ones that are the same as Konoha’s. He grabbed the bloody knife that is on the floor, about to charge at the hooded figure still fighting Konoha, both of them not letting up on each other as they only manage to only give small cuts to each other, when a loud gunshot explodes in his ear, Oikawa halting his movements and snapped his head behind him as his ears start ringing, eyes widening when he saw Daishou in the kitchen with a gun pointed at him.

And by the mix of rage and fear in his eyes, and for the fact he doesn’t know it is him behind the mask, he’s not going to stop until he’s taken down.

‘Oh shit.’

“GET OUT OF THERE!”

Konoha started to panic a bit, needing to hurry up before he or Oikawa gets killed.

He body slammed the alpha to the ground and slammed the knife in the alpha’s shoulder, not wasting any time to run and throw the box of clothes as Daishou shoots at him, Konoha turning his head to the side. Heart pounding in his chest as everything seemed to go in low motion for a moment, seeing the bullet centimeters from his nose, Oikawa grabbing the box of clothes as he saw the Konoha was about to throw it at him, throwing it at Daishou. The amega’s eyes widening a bit, but easily dodges the box doing a quick cartwheel, as soon he lands on his feet with ease he doesn’t hesitate to shoot. Both of the alphas dropping to the floor, Futakuchi quickly talking into the earpiece as they continue to dodge the bullets.

“Fuck” Futakuchi screeches, “I can’t believe I forgot how fucking flexible and good aim he has, remember he’s quick on his feet, so I swear to god just move move move MOVE! Akinari is going to be on his way over there and parking in the same secluded place he dropped you off at, Iwaizumi and Kuroo are going to be with him. Bokuto is getting the medical equipment ready since I know you two are going to be injured, I swear to god you two better come back with no fatal wounds or I will find a way to kick your asses in the afterlife!”

Osamu fuming.

Not because he’s in pain, no he hasn’t felt a damn thing this whole time. He’s pissed at how the green eyes man managed to slam the knife down so hard into the floor, that he even has a hard time trying to get the damn thing out of the floor and our of his arm. Pissed that he wasn’t the one wining right now, he’s supposed to be the best, he’s the one who doesn’t struggle, he hates…...HATES feeling like he has no control in situations like this; reminded him too much of when he was little when his mother and father held their control over him. And what made this worse for him, was that the one person he’s supposed to be protecting is in danger of these two trespassers, knowing that if Daishou gets one…….just one tiny scratch on him, and therefore the five infants that Daishou loves and that are the sons of Tooru…….the one person he ever had these…...these stupid fucking feelings for, he’s screwed and knows Tooru will make sure he feels pain, he won’t kill him, he knows he will bring to the brink of death and keep him alive, just to have him suffer. He knows Tooru well enough to know that’s what he will do. He’s fucked if he doesn’t brake free at this point. Because it won’t be too long before Daishou has to reload, and since one of them knows what they’re doing, he knows that man will use that time to strike.

Eyes locked onto the shorter man, the green eyed man, locking a big fat red target on his back.

‘I’m going to kill him’ he thought to himself calmly, knowing that freaking out is going to get him nowhere, ‘he’s fucking dead.’

“I’m sorry” Oikawa mutters as he threw a lamp at Daishou as he shot at him, Oikawa rolling to the side to get out of the way, Oikawa being the only person to ever to be able to dodge Daishou’s balls when they were playing dodge ball in their younger years, and Daishou was the only one to be able to evade Oikawa no matter what he did. Daishou quickly wrapping an arm around his stomach, quickly rolling off to the side at the same moment as Oikawa in opposite direction, shooting at Oikawa as he was in mid-role. Konoha seeing this, and unable to think that he might be almost just as dangerous as the hooded guy, seeming as he was holding his own and only shooting when he saw the opportunity, being very smart about it. The fact that he only has one functioning eye and was almost able to hit them every single time, especially since he recently had to get used to using one eye not too long ago, his ability to adapting is scary.

Even he can’t get close to him.

The only chance he can have to take that gun would be when he has to reload, then he can strike.

Konoha kicking Oikawa’s leg out before he had a chance to plant his second foot on the ground, the bullet a mere second away from entering his hip. Oikawa grunted and gave Konoha a nod in thanks, both of them rolling backwards to dodge the bullet being shot at the two of them. Konoha’s ears picking up on a light whirling sound, snapping his head behind him and managed to grab the knife the hooded figure threw at him, letting out a small whine as he felt it slice his skin open, blood starting to soak through his glove, snapping his head around when he saw Daishou start to reload, sprinting to the older man, Osamu grabbing the back of his neck, Konoha didn’t think he could move that quickly. But then again he just seems to pop out of nowhere and knew he should have known better, bracing himself as he was thrown against the wall behind the hooded figure, shouting out in pain at the pain shooting throughout his body at the slam.

“It’s not going to be that fucking easy” Osamu giving an evil smile behind the mask as he picked up the knife again, Oikawa slapping the knife out of his hand and jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and started to choke him.

Oikawa beyond pissed off.

No one is going to be killing his fucking friends, getting a wild look in his eyes.

He had to force to keep his mouth shut, knowing that Daishou is still within earshot and will recognize his voice in a heartbeat, yanking his arms up to restrict his air supply. Osamu growls a bit and doesn’t panic, his large hands latching onto Oikawa’s arms and squeezed, his sharp nails breaking through the brunette’s shirt and digs into and breaks into Oikawa’s skin, blood trickling down as blood seeped through his shirt. Oikawa biting back a pained scream as he puts more pressure on Osamu’s neck, the younger alpha starting to have a hard time breathing. Konoha gasping for air and grabbed a knife, about to stab the hooded man’s leg, when the hooded man ran backwards as Oikawa continued to choke him, slamming the two of them through the glasses door that leads to the backyard. The glass shards all started to stab Oikawa in the back, unable to hold back a pained shout, feeling blood pour down his back and seeping through his long sleeved black shirt. His grip loosening on Osamu’s neck, the younger alpha taking advantage of that and locked his hands on Oikawa’s, throwing him over his shoulder and slamming Oikawa onto the ground. Oikawa felt nothing but pain shoot out throughout his body, screaming out in pain, hearing a few gunshots going on throughout the house as Osamu set his foot on Oikawa’s throat.

“Karma is a bitch” Osamu not in the mood to torture these fools, and even if he was, he didn’t need to leave Daishou alone in there on his own in there with the skilled fighter in there, putting pressure on the blue eyed masked person below him; starting to choke and ready to end the alpha below him with one quick and hard stomp. But he wanted to see some panic and fear in him, just a little before he kills him, Oikawa clutching onto the younger alpha’s leg and did his best to raise it up, starting to have a hard time breathing. Osamu’s sharp and dangerous dark eyes piercing down at the man’s below him, eye twitching slightly in annoyance when he saw no fear in his eyes, just defiance.

Pure fucking defiance.

He was being choked out and was trying to fight him off, but he say no fear and panic.

Just defiance.

It pisses him off.

He wasn’t begging and pleading for his life, he wasn’t screaming out for his buddy to come and help him.

He was staring at him defiant till the very end.

“How foolish.”

Oikawa holds himself back from crying, wanting to talk and to hold Tobio again, to see his beautiful face one more time. To hear his beautiful voice one last time.

Thinking back to their first meeting at the glasses shop.

Playing volleyball with each other, when he and Iwaizumi became friends with the beautiful omega.

How they couldn’t stop staring at each other at that volleyball match, loving the blush every time he blew kisses to him after almost every score.

How he said yes to the date after the game.

Being able to feel his lips against his cheek that he promised to give him if he won the game.

Their first kiss in the hospital.

Remembering the beautiful sounds he made when he gave the beautiful omega a blowjob.

Their fist time making love, how that memory will always stay in his mind and just loves it.

Nao slowly accepting him.

Tobio saying yes, Oikawa having to hold back the tears as he remembered slipping the ring on his finger.

How happy he looked.

He was about to not see his beautiful fiance anymore.

Nao.

Iwa-chan.

Kuroo.

Bokuto.

Konoha.

Semi.

Keiji.

Akinari.

Futakuchi.

Daishou.

Isamu.

Hikaru.

Sakura.

Kin.

He was about to lose the ones he loves.

But he will stand tall and make his last mark.

“I love you Tobio” he croaks, only saying it loud enough for himself to hear, “I love you all.”

Osamu lifting his foot high up in the air.

Oikawa still staring up at him defiance.

Osamu lifting his foot in the air.

“Goodbye you all.”

Futakuchi and Bokuto both screaming in the his earpiece, “NO!”

Seeing Tobio flash through his mind as Osamu slams his foot down.

He blinks when he doesn’t feel anything.

Looking over to see Konoha beating the shit out of the hooded figure with both of their bags strapped to them, Konoha bringing out four knives. Konoha wasn’t thinking straight and just wanted to get the fuck out before Daishou comes out to shoot, taking advantage of him reloading and made a run for it. He used the same brute force he used when he first stabbed this hooded figure, stabbing the palms of his hands to the ground, he didn’t hear him screaming, which angered him as something needed to hurt this guy, using his other two knife and stabbed his legs to the ground tight before he could start kicking and fighting.

Again.

No pained scream of any kind.

Finding some pleasure seeing the man below him struggle to break free.

He wrapped an arm around a shocked Oikawa, “we need to go now.”

Oikawa just nodded, staring at everything around him to make sure everything is real. The pain he felt as he started to move him around made him believe he was still alive.

“I’m alive.”

Both of them knowing they just needed to go, don’t stop to do anything else and just get to safety.

Both of them limping as fast as they could, when they heard a shot as they ran into the woods, Konoha letting out a shout of pain.

Oikawa’s eyes widen and snapped his head to an exhausted Konoha, “Ko-”

“This is my second time getting shot, we’re almost there” Konoha starting to lean on Oikawa for support, “he got me once in there and I fought through it, I can fight through this one too.”

Oikawa looking down to Konoha’s legs.

“I got shot in the arm in the house” Konoha breathing heavily, “and he just shot me in the thigh” Konoha lifting his mask up and gave a weak smile, see his skin starting to go pale, giving a thumbs up.

“Mission is a success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I do one hundred percent guarantee the Funeral and the beginning of the Christmas drama!
> 
> Again, thank you for your support, love and patience!! I hope to hear what you think, and I love you all!!!
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing week!!! <3 <3 <3


	25. A Funeral And A Christmas Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is very late, I'm still working on it as these chapters just seem to get longer and longer XD I will respond to the rest of the comments as soon as possible for the previous chapter!
> 
> But ok, this chapter contains the aftermath of the fight, the whole funeral and the beginning of the Christmas drama!
> 
> Thank you: Animefangirl25, Anna, Tokshoh, Lumina, Babu_bunny, Cutie_chan, japlibatique and all of you lovely people who read and all that good stuff, like seriously, thank you for patience as I know I'm a bit difficult with this sometimes!
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, your support has been amazing and I can't thank you enough! I hope to hear from you!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Language, Mature Content, A Little Bit Of Sexual Content, Mentions Of Sexual Activities, Violence, Blood, Violence Aftermath***

-Wednesday December 21st: 12:30 A.M.-

 

“Bokuto don’t be shy about getting blood on the kitchen floor” Futakuchi says Oikawa collapses on the tiled floor as after he ripped his shirt off of him, falling on his stomach and took deep breaths and willed himself to not cry at the pain of the glass lodged in his back, feeling his neck already bruise a bit from the foot, Konoha leaning against the counter just a few feet away from Oikawa, sliding down to his butt and breathing heavily along with Oikawa, both of them pale, exhausted, both of them really wanting to hold their omegas as they both thought that they weren’t going to be seeing them again during that whole process, “I can stay up to clean it before my family gets here in the morning.”

Bokuto nodded and too off his shirt to not get blood on it, setting on his knees and cringed at his cut up and bloody back, having a hard time looking at his fucked up back and couldn’t imagine the pain that Oikawa was feeling at this moment. Akinari doing the same as he put on a surgical mask on and some gloves, Bokuto doing the same. Akinari tossing a bowl over to Bokuto that had a pair of tweezers in it and says was he grabs another bowl and dampens a few rags, “this is the best we got right now since I refuse to drive over to a hospital, you guys would be on record and Daishou will be able to know it was you two in a heartbeat, and I know he would not hesitate to send you to jail…...or to sick whoever hurt you two on you guys. It would take too long to drive all the way to my house and dig all around and waste too much time trying to find my tools, and I know we can easily get ourselves stuff from the stores, but again knowing Daishou he’s going to get to the bottom of it and will go and find out who did this; that young man is intelligent and observant like his father so I ain’t risking anything. So Bo, use those tweezers to get the glass out of his back, and if you need any help or you’re getting sick to the stomach, don’t hesitate to switch off. We are having to improvise here and I know this is not an ideal method to get the glass and bullets out of their bodies, but it’s something that need to be done. After you got it all out, I need to clean him off, pour water all over his back, after you do, you need to put medicine on his back to make sure we avoid infection and then bandage him up. So please do be careful.”

Bokuto nodded and let out a big sigh, “that’s my plan, sorry in advance for accidentally hurting you Oikawa.”

“It’s all good, I know you won’t do anything on purpose unless it is to get these shards of glass out of my back” Oikawa wincing as Iwaizumi came in the kitchen and lifted his head up, placing a big pillow under his head to make sure the younger alpha was somewhat comfortable, doing the same for Konoha and laid the bloody alpha on his back, laying his head on the pillow, “this needs to be done and over with…...wish we could take pain killers though.”

“You know what Papa said” Iwaizumi says as he looks at the injured brunette and blond on the floor with worried expressions, knowing that this was not a good idea and wishing he could have traded spots between the two of them as he was hating seeing these two good alphas in pain, “not right now, Akinari and Bokuto need to know if they are accidentally hurting you TOO much, make sure they don’t hurt more than you two already are and need you to voice your pain.”

“God this is going to fucking suck” Konoha gritting his teeth as he could feel the bullet in his thigh, his whole body aching from head to toe and just wished for the painkillers so he can stop hurting…….but he knew Akinari’s reasons, he can live with it temporarily.

Just as long as he can get this damn bullet out of his leg, than he can live with it.

“Afterwards I promise” Akinari looking at the two of them with worry and he grabbed himself a small knife along with the tweezers, “I know this is going to be very painful, tell us if you need a moment to just breath and get some water, we won’t know what you need unless you voice it, and I know you two are very vocal so I don’t want any excuses.”

“Yes sir” Konoha and Oikawa say in unison, both ready to get this over with, get this information out and see their omegas, knowing that right now those three and the children were out shopping and relaxing like they’re supposed to. Although they know they’re going to get an earful from them when they come back…...which should be any time.

Oikawa really wanting to hold Tobio…...blinking back the tears as he actually thought he was about to die.

Konoha looking at him with guilt, knowing that he didn’t know there was a literal bodyguard, but still felt responsible for Oikawa since this was his idea to begin with.

“Konoha for the love of god don’t do that to yourself” Oikawa lightly punching his arm as Akinari finished up getting ready with Iwaizumi’s help, Kuroo and Futakuchi walking in with more rags and the two bloodied bags from their mission, “it isn’t your fault, none of us knew it was going to be that bad.”

“B-Bu-”

“Konoha I’m never going to blame you or be mad” Oikawa giving him a reassuring smile, giving another soft punch to his arm that made Konoha relax a little when he could tell that Oikawa is being serious with him, “I joined with you willingly and none of us knew we were going to be fighting…...or at least fighting someone as dangerous as that one guy. He could take the two of us on his own pretty well and that’s scary.”

“You’re telling me” Konoha snorts as he gave a small wince as Akinari sits on his knees to look at his upper arm that was shot.

“I’m wondering who the fuck that guy was” Futakuchi spoke up as he and Kuroo sat next to each other on the floor, all of them sitting in an odd looking circle, “from the camera he was one intimidating motherfucker that really knew how to fight. Quick and very powerful, and he recovers quickly.”

“Yeah, it was fucking scary” Oikawa biting back a whine when Bokuto gently pulled out a large shard of glass, all the others cringing at the sight, Bokuto wiping off his sweat off of his forehead and set the bloody piece of glass in the bowl Akinari gave him, “he literally pulled the knives out of himself with no hesitation, he didn’t seemed to be fazed in the slightest, didn’t make sounds to signify that he was in pain. If he was which he would have to been, he hid it very well” looking over to Konoha, “how many times did you stab him?”

“Ummmm” Konoha looking up and stuck out his tongue out in thought, groaning a bit when Akinari poked the knife and tweezer in Konoha’s upper right arm, the older alpha mumbling sorry as he gently dug through the wound, “lets see, I threw two knives at him and got it lodged in his shoulders, so that’s two there” the blond counting on his fingers, “then I stabbed him in the shoulder when Daishou started shooting to help Oikawa out” Futakuchi resisting the urge to touch his hickeys on his shoulder, looking up to see his uncle looking and raising an eyebrow at him, Futakuchi’s face turning red and turned his attention to the items in the bag, “so that makes three. Then I stabbed both of his hands to the ground and both of his feet to the ground, so that’s four in one right there…...so” holding up seven fingers, “seven times, and not once did he even make a sound that he was in pain.”

Futakuchi, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him horror, “seven?!

“Well yeah…...” Konoha giving a nervous chuckle, “too much?”

“Seven stabs and he still didn’t go down” Kuroo speaks up out of the four, “is that guy human?!”

“As far as I know, because me pinning him down didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest since he was still fighting when I grabbed Oikawa to run” Konoha replies as he buries his head in the pillow and let out a small cry as Akinari moves to his thigh, the older alpha stopping and takes the pillow off of his head and places a small wet rag on his forehead.

“Sorry” Akinari wiping some of the tears rolling down his cheeks, the other alphas not used to seeing Konoha getting emotional, only times they’ve seen him cry was when Semi was in the hospital, “I went in a little too harsh didn’t I?”

Konoha pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other he waved his hands, “no no keep going, get the bullet out please.”

Akinari takes a deep breath and nods, continuing to dig through.

“Has Daishou always have had a bodyguard” Oikawa whimpers as Bokuto yanks out a particularly large piece of glass, Bokuto apologizing as he gently wipes a wet rag over the open wound.

Futakuchi cringing at the alphas as he shook his head no, “this is the first time I’ve heard about it…...he sure knows how to pick them dangerous.”

“And knows how to pick murderous ones” Kuroo looking over to Futakuchi as he pulled the rest of the items.

“Ones that didn’t just try to stop them and hold them to the ground to call police” Iwaizumi chiming in as he sat on the other side of Futakuchi, “he literally straight up tried to murder the two of them without a second thought, and Daishou let him.”

“You have to keep in mind that Daishou didn’t know it was the two of them young men” Akinari looking up as he wiped his sweaty forehead, “Daishou pulled out that gun and let his ‘guard dog’ at them because you two broke into his home. You two would have probably would have done the same thing, I know I would have in all honesty if I had a bodyguard” looking at Kuroo, “I know you don’t like my nephew all that much for some reason, but look at it from his point of view, what if it happened to you, you have more to worry about than Daishou would right now. You have two boyfriends, and are taking care of three children, I know how much you love your boyfriend and kids and would do anything under the sun to protect them, just like you do with your little brother” raising an eyebrow, “correct?”

Kuroo nodded as he bowed his head and sighed, knowing there was no way he could argue with him on that one, “correct.”

“I’m not trying to make any of you feel bad” Akinari says as he cut and moved the knife a little deeper inside the blond alpha, Iwaizumi sitting himself between the two injured alphas and help their hands to squeeze as they both let out small cries in pain, “I’m just trying to look at this from everyone’s perspective here, because I don’t want you guys being angry with him for shooting when he didn’t know it was you two, since I’m one hundred percent sure that he wouldn’t have if he were to have known. Just like I don’t want him to be angry when he will eventually have to learn that it was you two that broke into his home, and I don’t want you three being sad and angry with each other on fighting, throwing and shooting things at each other.”

Akinari having another reason, Futakuchi showing him the rest of the fight that he missed to see what injuries that he needed to check…….and noticed Daishou’s arm wrapped around his stomach the majority of the time.

And he was getting very suspicious……..he didn’t know how it would be possible after twenty-three years of Daishou’s living existence to now know…...but it was starting to look that way.

He just needed to know those pills before he can say he was a hundred percent sure.

They all nodded.

“Ok, so maternity dress” Kuroo holding out the long and huge dress, blue with little stars and flower designs all over it, with ‘Mother Of A Big Litter’ where he was going to be over to what he assumes the mother’s stomach, Futakuchi looking over and had to do everything in his power to not cry…..really hoping that this isn’t what he’s thinking.

That his cousin that he fell head over heels for…..could have gotten someone else pregnant; and with multiple children. It hurts him…...knowing that there is another possibility of him not being able to have someone. First Oikawa, before he got over his crush for the brunette he knew he couldn’t have him mixed in with his hatred for him at the time…….how those emotions tortured him to no end, he wanted him, wanted to throw him on the bed and have his way with him, but then when he would see his face and hear the hurtful words fly out of his mouth…...he wanted to shove the brunette down a whole bunch of lights of stairs, and then he wanted to punch his face over and over so he can cry about not having a ‘beautiful’ face anymore. He was so happy that he was over those emotions. Now with Daishou…...someone that he feels feelings so strong that he, and he knew how much of a drama queen he’s being for thinking this, that he didn’t think he would be able to handle life anymore to see his cousin in the hands of someone else. He felt so strongly for Daishou that he didn’t think it would ever be possible, he knew he cared for his cousin before all of this, Daishou did almost everything under the sun to make him happy and give him almost everything he ever wanted, and he always tried to do the same even though Daishou never like to accept help from anyone, and he knew why; he didn’t want to ‘burden’ anyone, and he was so used to doing things on his own since his father forced him to grow up and behaved like a mini adult by the time he five. Knew how to do almost everything on his own, that he would end up doing his own laundry whenever his cousin stayed over his house. Helped his father’s maids with dinner. Made Futakuchi clean his own dishes and chose his pajamas for him, and they would always go out on the hunt for snakes in the woods and have him take pictures of them…….

“Dude you ok” Kuroo asks with a concerned expression, Futakuchi realizing that he zoned out again and gave a quick nod, wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek.

“Y-Yeah yeah, all good” Futakuchi giving a forced laugh as he cringed at the maternity dress, Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow at him, Oikawa and Konoha too focused on the pain to pay too much attention to anything more than the objects at hand, and not being their normal observant selves, “just zoned out for moment is all.”

Akinari rolling his eyes, “yeah right.”

Futakuchi’s face heated up and looked at his uncle with pleading eyes, pleading to not start this now. In front of people.

“Papa!”

“What” Akinari smirking as he looked back down to Konoha’s thigh and fiend an innocent tone, “what did I say?”

“Is there something I’m missing here” Iwaizumi looking between the two with a confused look, all the other alphas looking at Futakuchi’s burning face.

Futakuchi standing up and slammed his head on the counter so hard, that Oikawa thought he would have lost a few brain cells, Akinari snorting as he couldn’t help but tease the younger alpha, always finding it funny how he handled his embarrassment by slamming his head onto things…...screaming out in frustration was an added bonus, “please get back to the dress!”

“Is he ok” Bokuto asked as he looked over at Akinari, pointing to the younger alpha and didn’t know if he should laugh of be concerned.

“Oh he’s fine” Akinari chuckles as he waved his bloody gloved hands back and forth a bit with a smile, “I’m just messing with him about something earlier.”

Futakuchi glaring at his uncle.

Akinari kept on smirking at him, “what else is there Kuroo?”

Kuroo snorted as he pullout a pair of maternity pants, “got these here, so whoever is pregnant, they’re all stocked up, since we saw that Daishou had quiet a bit of dresses and pants in his closet.”

They all nodded, Oikawa burying his head in the pillow and let out a small groan in pain, squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand tightly as Bokuto placed another bloody shard of glass into the bowl. Bokuto looking guilty, but Oikawa lifted his other hand lazily and patted his friend’s head, giving a thumbs up as his face was still buried in the pillow. Bokuto nodded and smiles, intertwining their fingers and gave his hand a small squeeze.

Kuroo raising an eyebrow at the action…...only ever feeling this irritable about something like this when someone tried or held hands on Keiji…..still does. Why was he feeling irritable with Bokuto holding Oikawa’s hands, sighing and looked down grabbed the next item.

The poor cat so confused about his emotions towards Bokuto.

Akinari noticing and was starting to get giddy about about it all; wondering how long it was going to take these two to stop dancing around each other and talk to their omega about it. He knows they love their omega, that was a given. But there is something between these two…..and he was quite intrigued about it all, never seeing a polyamorous relationship work. But that was due to possessive behavior and not being able to handle sharing. He has a feeling these two and Keiji are going to be different than all the others.

“Ok we got that letter with the five babies and their small descriptions of each of them” Kuroo says as he looks at the note, handing it over to Futakuchi when he walks back over to them, “which even I have to admit is adorable as well Konoha.”

“Yes I’m not the only one” Konoha chuckles as he gives a thumbs up with his normal lazy smile, “that name Riku sounds adorable.”

Akinari smiles, “so you really want to have babies.”

Konoha nodded his head up and down, “and I just want babies with Semi and no one else” Konoha giving a big smile and says with pure determination, “I know he will be able to this time.”

Iwaizumi looking down as took a deep breath, everyone else looking confused with that statement, squeezing Konoha’s hand, “and I know you two will as well.”

Konoha let a tear roll down his cheek, smiling from ear to ear before his face contorted when Akinari dug a little deeper and whimpered, “thank you Iwa.”

“No problem.”

“Ok” Kuroo wandering to himself if that was about Kazue, wandering if it was a good idea to give him a baby gift for Christmas or not, knowing Tobio mentioned that Semi was wanting kids, pulling out the scent blocker from the head, “here’s the scent blocker from he had hanging on the wall.”

“Toss it over here” Akinari says as he narrowed his eyes at the wound, seeing a lot worse in his days at the hospital and not in the least deterred, thinking he can see the bullet as he cut the blond’s leg open just a bit more, and used one one hand with the tweezer to dig into the leg and held out his other hand to catch the scent blocker. He took a quick look around it, eyeing every small detail of the logo on it, deep shade of red with golden floral designs on it, “yeah, this is the one at the hotel.”

“So yes to checking rooms” Konoha says as he took the scent blocker out of the older alpha’s hands.

“You don’t need to be working with your injuries” Futakuchi frowns.

“Oh I can do it, we got tomorrow to relax until I have to go in for a little bit” the blond shrugs, “plus I can’t just be moping around anyway for the mere fact we don’t need anyone getting suspicious, we don’t know who the guy is…..so he could be anybody and I really don’t want to chance anything. Just let me have some pain relievers and I will be good to go.”

“Not unless Semi has anything to say about it” Oikawa chuckles, “even though I’m with you there, just some pain relievers and work through the pain.”

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi ready to scold.

“Iwa-chan I know” Oikawa gave a small and forced laugh, “but I need to be mobile for the funeral, I really don’t need to be limping around and I need to get used to the feeling. Plus if I skip out, then they will want to know why, and I know my father very well that he will come up to the hotel and demand why I’m embarrassing him, then will proceed to drag my ass there against my own free will.”

“You’re not wrong on that one” Iwaizumi face deadpanning while Akinari rolled his eyes.

“And he’s strong piece of shit” Oikawa letting out a whine when Bokuto pulled out another shard of glass, squeezing his hand tightly that Bokuto and Iwaizumi both cringed at the powerful squeeze, “so I’m not going to hear jack shit from him.”

“Let him Hajime” Akinari giving a small smile to his worried son, knowing he was going to be babying the shit out of Oikawa and Konoha, “I know Tooru well enough that he would hold off the service and drive over to grab Oikawa, and that’s going to explode into an argument I really don’t want to hear, we’re already going to have to deal with Tooru enough as it is over there.”

Futakuchi giving a small shiver, really not looking forward to it.

“Yeah I’m going to have to put on my happy face” Kuroo frowns as he knows he was going to have to go with Tobio and Nao, since he’s Tobio’s blood brother and since they think that he’s pregnant with Futakuchi’s kid, Tobio’s apart of their family…….and by default Nao and him as well, taking out some vitamins.

“Oh come on, I know you can put one on” Bokuto snorts as he smiles at Kuroo, Kuroo looking up with a blush and an embarrassed expression and snapped his head down to look at the vitamins, Bokuto frowning and looked back down at his friend’s bloody back.

A little hurt, not knowing how to take Kuroo’s reactions towards him.

“What are those pills for” Futakuchi asks as he couldn’t stop reading the paper with the baby names, eye twitching a bit as he couldn’t understand and didn’t want to believe that Daishou would be and get someone else pregnant…...and with multiple kids…...he’s going to assume five from the paper; which he can’t imagine how painful that it will be to have five at once. It’s too out of character for his cousin, Daishou claimed that he hates people, which he knows it’s a lie, but he knew he had this wall that he wouldn’t just allow anyone to come into his life…….much less sleep with them. The only person his cousin has slept with before this confusing mess was Hisahito…..pinching the bridge of his nose…...this is too much and it was giving him a headache.

What made it worse and even more confusing is that he knows this is Daishou’s handwriting.

Kuroo stuck his tongue out as he looked at the green bottles, looking at them and recognized some of them, “huh.”

“What does ‘huh’ mean cat” Oikawa grumbles as he hated the feeling of slowly trickling down his hips and on his pants, he even felt some on his butt and some on the edge of her pants from when he and Konoha were fleeing, felt so gross.

“Well these vitamins are for pregnancies” pursing his lips, “prenatal ones and supplements like the ones my brother is taking right now and have taken when he was pregnant with Nao and Tooru.”

Akinari almost completely forgetting that Tobio had lost one of his little ones…..frowning at the thought and let out a sigh, “read what they say.”

Kuroo nods, “ginger; In supplement form, it’s most commonly used to treat nausea caused by motion sickness, pregnancy or chemotherapy. Folate; Folate is a B vitamin that plays an integral role in DNA synthesis, red blood cell production and fetal growth and development. Iron; The need for iron increases significantly during pregnancy, as maternal blood volume increases by nearly 50%. Iron is critical for oxygen transport and healthy growth and development of the fetus and placenta. Magnesium; is a mineral involved in hundreds of chemical reactions in your body. It plays critical roles in immune, muscle and nerve function. Fish Oil; Supplementing with DHA and EPA in pregnancy might boost infant brain development and decrease maternal depression, though research on this topic is inconclusive” Kuroo reading small portions of the green and orange bottles, “Prenatal Vitamins; Prenatal vitamins are multivitamins that are specially formulated to meet the increased demand for micronutrients during pregnancy. They are intended to be taken before conception and during pregnancy and lactation. Observational studies have shown that supplementing with prenatal vitamins reduces the risk of preterm birth and preeclampsia. While prenatal vitamins are not meant to replace a healthy diet, they may help prevent nutritional gaps by providing extra micronutrients that are in high demand during pregnancy. Since prenatal vitamins contain the vitamins and minerals that pregnant women need, taking additional vitamin or mineral supplements may not be necessary unless suggested by your doctor…….and Vitamin D; is important for immune function, bone health and cell division.”

Akinari nodded, “those are all the safe vitamins to take while pregnant with the littles” looking down at Konoha and Oikawa, “how many of the vitamins did you take.”

“I took one of each that Kuroo read off of” Oikawa responds, his voice muffled through the pillow, “I made sure to leave plenty for the momma to be if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Good, glad I raised you correctly” Akinari sighs, “what are those fucking pills that Daishou had to take his whole life, since that was our main target.”

“Toss me the pills” Konoha raised his hand up, Kuroo grabbing the black out bottle that he has never seen before in his life, throwing it over to Konoha, the blond catching it as if it was nothing with his right hand, groaning in pain due to being shot in that arm, and for the fact that he kept catching those damn knives with the same fucking hand he caught the bottle with.

“Be more careful” Iwaizumi flicked the younger alpha’s forehead, Konoha and the others all giving small chuckles at the action.

Konoha looking up at all of them with a smile, glad he belongs somewhere in this life. Glad that he has his own pack, his own omega that he will hold onto for the rest of his life. Now the next step in his life is babies and marriage…….smiling at the thought as he looked at the bottle; the bottle looking very familiar.

“I’ve seen this before” Konoha studying it as all the others turn look at the blond alpha with curiosity, thinking back to Kita taking him to the drug room, the two of them sitting next to each other crossed legged on the concrete floor. Remembering the omega giving him pills to help tame his hallucinations, much like the ones he had now; except not as strong…...the ones that Konoha takes now are ones that are ones that Kita told him that he was very limited on and were very hard to get.

 

-Flashback-

 

“Your hallucinations will get worse if you stop taking these, even after one” Kita says as he held the lone purple bottle, looking inside and frowned, “I only have three and you have to take multiples throughout the day, but it would not end up very well if you stop.”

“How so” Konoha looking at the cellar filled head to toe with pills and all sorts of other drugs like cocaine, weed, glass, heroine, ect. Wondering how in the hell this omega was able to get his hand on all of these.

“These are strong” Kita starts off as he stepped on his tiptoes and placed his hand on his stomach, setting the purple bottle on the top shelf, closing the case and locked it up, “they are those kind that once you start taking, you have to keep on taking and taking, and the moment you stop taking it on your regular scheduling, since that’s what you have to do, it fucks up your brain and make you hallucinations come back stronger than before and makes you even more scatterbrained than before with the voices. These pills repress these visions, voices, paranoia that they all come back to hit you at once, and I don’t want to give you those unless I can have a sure enough supply, because me giving you one right now and literally only have enough to last you a day…..” looking at the alpha with a raised eyebrow, “…..and yeah, that won’t end up well for any of us.”

“I get it” Konoha nods as he holds the bottles in red bottles up to his chest with a small smile, this being the first time someone is trying to help him out with this and not look at him like he was some sort of monster, that he wasn’t the devil in disguise, that pills and doctors were all evil and that they will turn you evil and so many other things that Konoha rolls his eyes at, “so these aren’t that strong?”

Kita frowned, “sorry.”

“No no don’t feel bad” Konoha giving him a big smile, “I’m just glad that I have something to help me out here” sticking the bottles in his pocket and then opened his arms, “can I give you a hug.”

Kita didn’t look like he wanted to, but rolls his eyes with a sigh and opened his arms up, “just this once.”

Konoha beamed at the shorter man and engulfed him in a hug, Kita looking like he hated his life with the hug, Konoha making it a point to quickly let go as he knew his boss wasn’t fond of physical contact. Not unless it was from Suna, but from what he learned, the stoic alpha had to earn the right to even hold his hand, much less give hugs and…...other things. Remembering how much they seemed to enjoy each other by how loud they were, peaking in on them on one of his first nights just to make sure his hallucinations weren’t screwing with him. He knows he really shouldn’t have since it is their private moments that they have, and that it should stay between the two, but he wonders how Kita’s back wasn’t killing him with how he was really into riding Suna.

He then looked back up to the wall and tilted his head at the colored bottles, initials on them and were all stacked neatly in rows and every cases holding each bottles looked like they were cleaned on a daily bases. Then again this is Kita he’s thinking about, he has them cleaning every morning and every night, no one sleeps or eats until they do what they’re supposed to do, and he’s especially been bad about it for a couple weeks now. Atsumu tried getting out of it with his charming smile and persuasive nature, but Kita was amused, and he had Suna on his ass before he could go practice volleyball along Osamu. The omega is very serious about having a clean environment, and he was glad Suna gave him the warning the first night, saying that just because he was new…….it didn’t mean he was excused from the cleaning.

“Why different colors?”

Kita snapped his head to him with a bored expression, “huh?”

“The bottles” pointing to all of them lazily, “just wondering the reasoning for the different colors.”

“Shows how in demand they are” Kita looking up the wall with the blond, then walking over to the wall next to the glass casings and pointed to a clipboard hanging off of the wall, “and the clipboard here with all my sheets if how much I have, which of my customers prefer what, the pricing for each one” he then pull up the sheets to the one at the very back, “here I have my orders for my connections. I’m in contact with very important people that have helped me with my business, and his only special requirement is that I make and give him the pills he wants monthly. Very very powerful person who my old boss made a deal with, was able to create these pills that are a lot more powerful than a regular suppressant.”

Konoha tilted his head even more, “suppressants?”

“Oh that’s right, you don’t know much about these things” Kita giving a small frown and grabbed his wrist, Konoha surprised that Kita was willingly touching someone…...without a glove on at least, guiding him over to a private compartment and looking through his assortment of keys on his key ring, opening up the small compartment at finding the key, pulling out a small bottle of pills that is pitch black and couldn’t see any pills on the inside, “suppressants are mainly for omegas like myself. I don’t take them all that much, unless I know I’m out on a mission and I’m not chancing my heat or have my smell pop out for everyone to smell. People in this kind of ‘industry’ so to speak don’t look fondly upon omegas, so sometimes I take this to come off as a beta at least, take me somewhat seriously on missions where I’m dealing with newer customers depending on their reputation and what they prefer in the people the are getting their supplies.”

“People do that” Konoha frowns and the shorter man, “just because you’re an omega?”

Kita nodded and gave a small sigh as he stared down at the black pill bottle, both of them sitting cross legged on the floor, “yeah, most alphas, not all, but most alphas in this way of life don’t take omegas seriously as they think an omega’s place is in the kitchen, on our backs and taking it since they think we’re only meant to breed and that’s it, apparently my real mom was used like that.”

Konoha’s eyes widen, “real mom?”

Kita’s eyes widen a bit as he knew that he said too much, making up the lie that his mother was a street whore who dumped him in the dumpster as an infant. While he was dumped by his adopted mother, it was when he was three years old by that bitch…….god bless his real father…...all he ever wanted was to be a dad…...but the bitch wasn’t very fertile. He didn’t want to speak about it so he made up a lie.

“It’s nothing” holding up the black pill bottle, Konoha taking that a cue to not question him any further, he just joined not too long ago so he was still new and wasn’t going to push it, “anyway, so special customer who REALLY needs it. He pays us with money and weapons and has recommended us to many other of his colleagues for other drugs and whatnot; and that if there is any special missions that he needs us to go on, which we’ve done one here and there for him, then we do it. He’s giving us a lot for only wanting our one pills, but he must have realized how illegal these things are.”

“That bad” Konoha cringed.

Kita nodded, “yeah, it’s not good for a person’s body that takes it. Because that drug is meant to KILL whatever omega DNA said person is taking it for, but in return it’s supposed to enhance the alpha qualities in said person.”

“Wait, someone can have alpha like qualities while being an omega” Konoha confused by that.

“Yes and no” Kita responds.

“Can you elaborate?”

“I really shouldn’t” Kita frowns, “only I, besides my old boss which may he rest in peace, know the reasons why and the client I have doesn’t want me to reveal any of this information to anyone else.”

“Can someone be an alpha and an omega” Konoha says as he looks at the dark blue pills.

Kita looks up at him with a sigh, “I can’t tell you right now…….you’re too new. I want to tell you since I know you can keep your mouth shut, but I’m not about to put you at risk right now.”

“Will you ever tell me?”

Kita gave him a small rare soft smile, “how about this. When we can get you better, then maybe I will.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-Meanwhile-

 

“So let me get this straight” Tooru forcing a smile on his face, brushing a hand through his bed head and took a sip of his coffee, getting a call from the amega while in the middle of his paperwork to hear that his mate and unborn children were attacked and that the two culprits got away, setting his coffee on the table as he gently brushed some of Daishou’s hair out of his face as he looked up at Osamu, the amega’s head laying on his lap, Tooru’s other hand sliding up Daishou’s sweater and was rubbing the swollen stomach to appease the excitable children calling out for attention, “they got away?”

Osamu is very pissed off at the knowledge, knowing that as soon as the alpha stabbed all four of his limbs to the ground, that he was going to make a run for it. Knew how smart the two were being to just run and not even waste anytime to take off his mask, and how lucky that they didn’t. That they didn’t kill him. He was supposed to keep himself hidden, no one is supposed to know what he looked like, what he was even supposed to sound like unless he was about to murder them, and he knew he spoke a couple of times…..which he realized that wasn’t the smartest decision in his life as he knew he had to be extra careful when out in public. He admitted that he got caught up in the moment and let himself get a little TOO aggravated that the more problematic alpha that managed to stab him…….seven times.

Looking down at his to hands momentarily with a stoic expression, wriggling his fingers to see if he will feel any pain, having two gigantic holes on the palms of his hands.

Nothing.

No pain.

He honestly didn’t know how he was supposed to feel happy about that. It’s a great advantage for the kind of position he’s in, being able to take hit after hit with no pain and setback. But besides that, he didn’t know. He felt inhuman most days and got called that a lot by others, and he fucking hated it.

But allowing himself to get stabbed seven times…...the thought pissed him off immensely, even though he was keeping his usual stoic expression, he is fuming beneath the surface. The only person that he has been taken down by was Suna, but the alpha had experience, speed and knew how to hit pressure points within a heartbeat and take you down before the fight could even get started. So him not being able to feel pain much at all, his greatest strength…..is useless to someone like him, no one else but Suna has been able to take him down…….this is pissing him of greatly. Some random…...some random stranger was able to come in and be able to take him down, he would have been able to kill him, but his partner was able to come in and save him; but he’s usually able to stand taking on more than one person at a time. He didn’t have control in the fighting situation that he normally has; it just angered him to no end. He wants to take down that son of a bitch that took him down just one on one. Fair fight and see who would come out the winner in the end, he hated losing, and he knew he lost at something that he’s normally one of the best at. The only way he can win is if those two are dead. He knew he was going to need to intensify his training tenfold, he wasn’t about to let Tooru think he can’t do this. He wants to do this, he wants to be near Daishou, he wants the fucking money, he wants fucking power, he needs a purpose and he wants a better home for Kita and the others.

“Yes.”

“It was a sneak attack of some sort, although I don’t know what for or what they even wanted from me since they seemed like they wanted something of mine, since they came to my home” Daishou spoke up as he pulled the blanket Suga bought for him the first day he became his assistant up to his neck, a nice heating blanket that can help sooth him and his little ones when feeling distressed, which Daishou knows it’s working wonders since it managed to somewhat calm him down, and along with Tooru playing with their unborn children right now mixed in with the heat, they were all on cloud nine, their happiness radiating being the only thing that Daishou can tell that’s keeping Tooru from completely losing it and throwing a huge fit.

Knowing how much he hates when shit like this happens.

If he feels like he doesn’t have total control, he’s going to be twice as dangerous to deal with.

“But they got away” Tooru says through gritted teeth as he and Osamu stared each other down, Osamu doing everything he can to not let the older alpha intimidate him, “they wanted something and you said that they had big bags with them and managed to get away. And you let my pregnant mate” Daishou inwardly cringing when Tooru keeps calling him his mate, “get into the line of fire and he felt like he had to jump into the fight where he and MY children MY FUCKING CHILDREN” Tooru taking a deep breath and to remind himself to stay calm, knowing he was tired and stressed out from all the paper working he normally hates doing around this time of the year, knowing that with them killing Jirou that he was going to be doing a lot mixed in with helping Seiji and talking to Jirou’s kids on the phone to help arrange the funeral and the large dinner organized afterwards, not getting much sleep, not that was unusual as he hasn’t gotten a decent amount of sleep since he was five, but he had to tell himself that as soon as he can get the adviser’s spot right under the president…….as soon as he could slowly take all of them out one by one…...than it will be all worth it once he reaches the top.

Then he will have total control over everyone and everything.

Exhaling as he felt his five boys fill him up with warmth, “where my fucking sons could have gotten hurt along with Daishou. And you know how much I need these five to survive right?”

Osamu nodded, knowing he was getting very lucky that Daishou didn’t get a scratch on his soft skin, the alpha blinking a couple of times to get any sexual thoughts of Daishou out of his head and kept eye contract with the pissed off and dangerous alpha, “yes very much sir, it’s unacceptable that they got away and I should have not let them take me down like that. Nor should have Daishou should have came in to try and fight, he could have easily gotten himself and the babies killed or kidnapped.”

“You almost killed both of them on multiple occasions” Daishou sighs as he places both of his hands on his stomach, feeling all five of them going absolutely wild that mommy, daddy are giving them attention and love, and the blanket was helping him and his boys become less tense since he was scared shitless for his boys safety, “if one of them would have quit attacking you as soon as you were about to kill the other one, then they would have both bee-.”

“But you should have stayed out of it” Osamu looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, his dangerous and sharp gaze shutting the amega up, “I pointed for you to grab your phone and on the kitchen table and go into one of your cars, motioned for you to get the fuck out.”

Tooru looking down at Daishou as he looked down in shame, “and you didn’t listen to him?”

“I-I did” Daishou gulped as he drummed his fingers along his stomach, “but I didn’t like the fact there were two of them and I wanted them to get out of my home.”

“But you’re pregnant” Osamu grunts as he sets himself down on a small reclining chair in Tooru’s living room, Tooru declaring that it’s not safe for either of them to stay there, the three of them packing up Daishou’s clothes and other personal items, and going ahead to grab his pets as well and got the fuck out of there, not calling anyone about this as they don’t need any attention on them, “my job is to make sure your disobedient ass is out of the danger area, and if you were to be hurt, yours and my ass will get into trouble.”

“He’s right” Tooru chimes in as he flicks Daishou’s forehead hard, Tooru then grabbing his ear and yanked on it and Daishou bit back a small whine, “I’m still angry at him, but now knowing that you didn’t listen to him is irritating as hell, since I made it very clear from the get go that you not only have to obey me, but you also have to obey him as well. He’s supposed to be protecting you when I’m not around to do so, and you going against him means that you’re going against me; and you know how much I hate that” giving another harsh yank on his ear that caused Daishou to give out a small cry, “do I need to lock you up earlier just to make sure that you won’t do anything fucking stupid?”

Daishou’s eye widened and looked up at the alpha with nothing but fear, “no please!”

Tooru tugged on his ear even harder as he raised an eyebrow at the amega, the amega letting out a cry at the harsh tug, feeling Noboru’s familiar overwhelming warmth emitting as Daishou becoming distressed again, Osamu starting to feel bad that he unintentionally just got Daishou in trouble. Tooru stood up gave a small jump when a small kitten mewed on the floor, stepping over the beautiful white cat with beautiful light blue eyes, knowing this was one Daishou adopted the poor little thing off the street a few weeks ago while cleaning up after one of his days on feeding the homeless. He knew Daishou loved animals and knew every since he became pregnant, the amega has become a lot more softhearted, and has developed a strong maternal instinct.

“What have I told you about raising your voice at me?”

Daishou sat on his knees to lessen the pain, really hating how pathetic he looks and sounds, knowing that this isn’t him a couple months ago before all of this started. He would be fighting back and speaking his mind, he would have tried to run off. But then he was told that he was lied to, and learning that he’s an amega and not an alpha like he was raised to be his whole life…….he didn’t know who he was anymore. Then the mark made him feel…...more and more submissive to the alpha as the days go by no matter how hard he tried. Then these fools he has for kids…..and he knows no matter what Tooru wasn’t going to ever let him go, he was afraid if his sons would even survive without having Tooru around. He was so fucking scared.

He’s never been this scared in years, only ever being this scared living under the same roof as his paranoid and controlling father.

“T-To not to.”

‘I’m not myself.’

“That’s right my Suguru” leaning down to where their lips slightly brushing up against each others, Osamu blinking to will away whatever jealousy that threatened to show on his face and kept his face stoic, “because you know how serious I am about locking you up and only pulling you out when I need you, therefore pulling your dear Suga and his little alpha girls out of the public eye, and taking care of Daichi a lot sooner than you would have liked. You want them to enjoy their freedom just a LITTLE bit longer until you start showing.”

“I-I would love for them to have their freedom” Daishou gulps as he tried to hold back his tears, knowing he needed to keep eye contact with Tooru as he demanded it, having that drilled into his brain not too long after he was forced into the bond with this madman, feeling nothing but guilt for unintentionally dragging the sweet married couple and their little innocent girls, “please don’t punish them for my mistakes.”

“You know your place.”

Daishou nodded as he just felt sick to his stomach, never thinking he would be stooping this low, but then Tooru has his methods of breaking even the strongest willed people, “I do alpha.”

“Where?”

“Below your feet, to do what you ask of me because your my alpha.”

Tooru smirks as he gives another harsh tug on his ear, loving how much he’s squirming under him right now, loving how submissive the amega is starting to become…...knowing that Daishou just needs a little more of a push until he breaks and gives himself completely into him. Almost there and he could only smile wider at the thought, knowing that Daishou was going to be a bit of a challenge since he’s stubborn just like his father. It’s taken around two months and he’s almost there, Daishou is about to break and completely let himself become his willing and submissive bitch. Once a mark as taken full of control, he won’t be able to think for himself and lean on him for everything.

So close that he can just taste it.

“Say it.”

Daishou took a deep breath and gave a sniff, just trying to survive at this point, swallowing his vomit as he says, “I live to serve my alpha, he’s my protector, my lover” tasting the bile as he swallowed it back, “and my future husband; I belong to him…..you.”

“Very good” Tooru cooed as be kissed he amega, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and tasted all of Daishou, letting go of his ear and pulled the amega up from the couch and pulled away with and stood back and looked at the provocatively dressed amega and licked his lips, “you still know you need to be punished for going against Osamu and I.”

Daishou gulps as he knew that it was just wishful thinking he would get out of it, actually disgustingly thankful that it was going to be something more sexual, since he knows Tooru won’t go overboard on hitting him since he’s pregnant, “y-yes alpha.”

“Good to know that” Tooru chuckles as he brushes some of Daishou’s bangs off to the side and eyed the clean bandage around his hurt eyes, brushing his fingertips and smirks as he knew that he could use his hurt eye to his advantage for his plans for tomorrow, looking down the black sweater that rested just below his bubble butt, seeing a peek of the red lacy underwear with lust, completely taken off guard when he first took advantage of him by just how EXTREMELY attractive the amega was, “where did you get the sweater?”

“I got it from” thinking on the top of his head as he knew he couldn’t say he stole it from Tobio, not knowing what Tooru’s reaction will be nor does he even want to know, happy with himself that he erased Tobio’s scent off of it completely, “Suga, you know he’s been giving me a lot of gifts lately.”

Tooru pursed his lips as he could have sworn he’s see this before, but he couldn’t really get too suspicious of it since they sell these in stores, so there is a lot of them, “interesting, he has a good eye since it really does look good on you.”

Daishou holding back a sigh in relief since he really doesn’t want to chance Tobio’s safety or him getting in trouble, “thank you alpha.”

“Now for punishment, I’m thinking we can start on the morning activities earlier and prolong it” Tooru giving an evil grin as Daishou eyes widen, Osamu looking away from the two of them as he really hated to see the fear in the amega’s eyes, made his heart ache a bit and he didn’t understand why he felt this way about the older man, “I know you’re not looking forward to it, but the more I think about it, the more my clients will love it.”

Daishou panicking as he wished he would have thought about all of this before he decided to pull out the gun. He should have driven over here like he was told, but he has grown used to Osamu and didn’t mind his presence and didn’t want to leave him, he didn’t like the idea of someone dying for him and it irked him that even Osamu was also telling him how stupid he was for not leaving him to his own devices. He really would love to avoid as much death as possible, he knew was going to happen with Tooru around and knew it was going to happen regardless…...but he would love to keep the body count low as possible.

“Love what alpha?”

Tooru’s smirk grew as leaned into the scared amega’s ear, “seeing you all nice and sweaty I’m going to make you, I know some of those perverts are going to love seeing cum just pouring out of your TIGHT hole.”

Daishou started to hyperventilate and looked up at him as he was starting to even get more fearful with what the alpha is planning for him, “s-some p-people like t-that?”

“Oh I know plenty of alphas that just love the sight of an omega…...well for you an amega just used up and all sweaty, covered head to toe in cum, covered in hickeys, all red and just flushed in the aftermath of being fucked. Depends on the alpha’s turn ons as everyone is different. Some alphas, betas and every once in a while omegas who love to fuck other omegas, like to have their partner a complete mess under them, sometimes some of them want you to look ‘clean’ in the aftermath and just you and your afterglow, which with you being pregnant that afterglow is going to be brighter” Tooru explains as he twirls his finger in the dark green hair that oddly fit him, “some of them love to be dominated by the submissive, love to have the ‘submissive’ play dominate for a bit and ride them, and just do things that would bring the tall dominate to their knees for the thrill and sexual stimulation until they are ready to just fuck the submissive’s brains out. Some dominates just want to just have the submissive present themselves and fuck their brains out on the spot. Some of them like to experiment with toys, and believe me when I say that anyone that gets trained at my school is taught about all of these toys, and has had to use them, so you will be getting their courses on them tonight or within the next few days all depending on what my clients want from you.”

“P-Please no” Daishou whimpered, not looking forward to this and couldn’t understand why he was being tormented even more than he already is, “…...I-I’ve never used t-them, and I d-don’t know how good they will be…...why toys? Not that I want them to fuck me…...but they h-have cocks to stick in m-me.”

“Some like to have a little bit of the appetizers before diving into the meal” Tooru chuckles as Daishou felt like he was going to pass out on the spot, “sucking and riding on dildos, you know to stretch yourself out and just watch you in pure ecstasy and to just be able to watch and hear the sounds coming out of your mouth. Anal beads, vibrators, some also like bondage and using all those lovely toys on you as your tied down, some of them like to be tied down themselves and let you be the dominate until they’re ready to fuck you, unless they’re a submissive beta male, since we don’t get beta females unless it’s to have a baby, or an omega who prefers to be fucked by omegas. Sometimes they like three ways or orgies, I know there is one alpha in particular that I was talking to along with my other clients that likes to see two omega fuck each other before he comes in and fucks the both of you” Tooru shrugging his shoulders, “which as long as the alpha is still up for it, I have the perfect omega that I will be taking out of the school for the first time in his life, which you’re already going to be meeting him regardless if the alpha still wants to go through with this since I was already going to be bringing him with me to my Christmas lunch. But he will be there to coach and comfort you after each round, as every omega, amega for you, will be hard and exhausting for you since this will be your first time going through what an experienced omega goes through almost on a daily bases at my school. This omega is a pro at what he does and has been through the ringer and knows every position under the sun, knows the toys like a pro and can coach you through it depending if the alphas I have wanting to take a look at you want you to play with.”

Daishou wandering if it was possible to just have perfectly healthy kids right now on the spot and just kill himself, because this is going to be hell for him. He knew Tooru was going to do this to him, knew it straight out the gate, but it didn’t stop him from being sick to his stomach.

‘What did I do to deserve this?’

“So now my Suguru” Tooru still smirking down at him, “I’m going to make this very…..a very ‘fun’ punishment so to speak.”

‘I’m going to throw up.’

“Now” tucking the amega’s hair behind his ears, looking down at the scared amega with glee and lust, “I want you to go to my room, I want you to wear just your sexy underwear and bra, fix up your hair a bit, put on a little mascara, eyeliner and some lipstick. Play with it a bit and make sure you got the hang of it, you will need to be able to do so when my clients take a look at you tomorrow.”

“Wh-What about my bump?”

“Oh no need to worry about being perceived as fat my Suguru” Tooru smiles as he guides the amega up to the stairs, snaking his hands down the amega’s back and cupped his butt, Daishou gasping a bit as he knew he was never going to get used to that, making him miss and crave Futakuchi’s hand on him, his heart aching at the thought and felt his little ones start craving his touch like he is, and made his longing worse, “my clients love to see pregnant omegas, amegas, like you, shows that you can get pregnant. Shows how fertile if you are if you deal with regular clients, makes you more bookable and worth more other than just being a toy and nothing more.”

Daishou really feeling the impending doom after he has his little fools, not knowing how he was going to manage so many babies. Got through all that labors, have so any children…….through so much pain. He knows he will be used a lot due to his ability, to which even Tooru doesn’t even understand how, his ability of being able to provide three babies and up with every pregnancy as an amega.

He’s so fucking scared.

“Plus there is just something about a pregnant omega and amega that is just hot” Tooru says as he slaps Daishou’s ass, the younger man yelping as he grabbed onto the railing as he started to walk up the stairs, “I know a lot of alphas like it, I mean I do too. I love fit omegas as much as the next person since I like it when someone who knows how to take car of their body, but I LOVE the bump” wrapping an arm as snaking it under the sweater and started to rub his stomach again, feeling all of them, especially Noboru, emitting a lot of warmth, Daishou having to thank Suga with helping him with the placement of his babies, and helping him get ideas and pointers to see what the babies likes and dislikes, “love the idea that my children are forming and are very healthy, and that they love me like they love you, especially little Noboru.”

Daishou gulps, “y-yeah, he enjoys your attention a l-lot.”

“That’s my little alpha” Tooru coos as he squats down and lifts Daishou’s sweater up, giving a small and rare soft smile that Tooru gave and gently rubbed the stomach, Daishou never knowing such a genuine facial expression would ever grace Tooru’s face, knowing that this kind of genuine loving behavior coming from the sadistic alpha was mainly reserved for little ones, and will continue to like them as they get older all depending on if he views them as a good kid or not, and how much they obey him from what he’s observed, “cheer mommy up and tell him he’s making daddy a very happy alpha by doing this for me.”

Noboru, with the encouragement from the others, all emitted warmth that made Daishou a little less tense, Tooru leaning in a softly kissed his stomach; the little ones all going wild with that kind of affection. Daishou looking down at Tooru in shock, Tooru looking up at him and smirks, standing up and placed a kiss on his lips, Daishou really wondering where in the hell this kind of soft affection is coming from.

“You seemed so shocked my Suguru” Tooru smirks, “just because I do some fucked up shit, doesn’t mean that I’m not human.”

“I…...I know” Daishou not knowing how to feel about this, “I…..I-I just have never…..seen you this nice before.”

Tooru cackles as he gently pushes Daishou up the stairs, “don’t think I’m going to be this nice all the time.”

“I know.”

“Good” Tooru staring at Daishou’s ass as he walks up the stairs, cracking his knuckles as he looks back at the still stoic looking Osamu, who was adjusting his bandages on his feet, “because I’m showing you no mercy when I get up there, you better be on that bed and presenting yourself to me.”

Daishou choking out a sob as he walked over and walks into the alpha’s room, gently closing the door.

“Yes alpha.”

“So Osamu” the younger alpha looking up at him with his usual expression, standing up straight as he walks into the kitchen, “follow me.”

“Yes sir” he responds as he stood up from the chair and walked behind the brunette alpha, unable but to help think that his home is very huge, but it looks so nice and well kept.

“Sit” Tooru pointing to the bar stool as he walks over to grab a knife, sitting on the bar stool next to Osamu, raising an eyebrow at the younger alpha with a raised eyebrow, “so what in the FUCK happened that not just one of them ran off, but both of them got away? Do you know what purpose they even had being in Daishou’s place, because I’m pissed that we seemed to have more trouble than anticipated. I didn’t expect this to be smooth sailing, but for the love of god we don’t even know what these two mother fuckers even look like. And they know a thing or two about technology if they were able to cut off the security camera to be able to get in there to begin with.”

“I honestly don’t know what they even look like besides them both being tall and muscular, so I assume alphas, then the taller of the two has blue eyes, and the shorter of the two have green” Osamu starts off as Tooru looked at him with extreme intensity, twirling the knife in his hands, “they both didn’t talk besides them shouting here and there when I hurt them; so they were both smart enough to keep their mouths shut so that I wouldn’t be able to recognize them out and about. One of them, the green eyed one knew what the fuck he was doing when it came to combat, he was able to hold his own for the most part, but I had him pinned down multiple times…..but then his stubborn, and might I say fucking defiant that it royally pissed me off, blue eyed friend would always come in to save his friend last minute. Blue eye guy didn’t seem to know how to fight fight, or at least to be at the level that his friend was at, but he knew how to move and has nice biceps since it didn’t take that long for him to get me to start suffocating since he jumped on top of me when I was about to stab the green eyed guy.”

Tooru nodding for him to continue, thanking god that even under all that pressure that Osamu was still able to keep himself calm enough to observe what was going on all around him.

“I managed to get the guy off my back by slamming him through the glass door and the blood on the ground that you saw was his” Osamu continues as he keeps his eyes locked with his boss’s, “I slammed him on the ground, so he will have fun getting all that glass out of his back, and I was about to slam his foot on his throat, I choked him for a moment just to hear him beg, just something” Osamu says as Tooru’s eyes gleam a bit, knowing Tooru like to do the same damn thing to others, “but he didn’t, and was so fucking defiant that it seriously pisses me off” his voice didn’t raise, his expression still the same as always, but Tooru could tell by the dark and dangerous look in his eyes that he’s PISSED, not happy in the slightest about them getting in the way, “I was about to murder the pain in the ass, but of course one of them manages to slam me to the ground before I could fully bring my foot down. He didn’t bother to waste anytime to stab both of my hands and feet to the ground and made a run for it with his buddy.”

Unwrapping his bandage on his left hand and showed it to the older alpha, Tooru looking at the hole in the palm of his hand. Osamu holding up to his left eye and was able to see it Tooru’s curious gaze as clear as day.

“He slammed it so hard that it broke through my bones” Tooru taking his hand and looked at the wound in amazement, still extremely impressed that someone can be injured like this and feel nothing. He looked up as Osamu drummed his fingers in the air, seeing no trace of pain across his face.

“So you weren’t kidding when you said that you don’t feel pain” Tooru mutters, and before Osamu knew it Tooru slammed the younger alpha’s hand down on the counter, slamming the knife down on Osamu’s thumb and chopped it off. Tooru then looking back up at the other alpha to see his reaction, seeing Osamu’s face change ever so slightly, his eyes widen a bit due to it being so sudden, but no pain. Tooru looking back down at the thumb and picked the bloody limb up without hesitation, a little irritated that he didn’t get a scream out of him; which he should figure it being a good thing considering the main reason he hired this guy, “you should know what that was for.”

Osamu nodded, “yes sir.”

“Tell me.”

“I failed you again.”

“That’s right” Tooru tossing the bloody thumb up and down, “although it’s nothing much to you since you couldn’t feel that, all you have to do is adjust to losing a limb. But this is strike two.”

Osamu nodding.

“Next time I’m going after your boss” Tooru narrowing his eyes, getting a small thrill out of Osamu’s eyes widening a bit as he knew he hit the right button, “first strike was a warning when Daichi and Suga found out about Daishou and my pups, this is the second one, since I know you have feelings for my Suguru” Tooru smirking as Osamu took everything in him to not give a reaction, “he’s going to be played with in ways I know where he will be very uncomfortable since I’m prolonging it” the younger alpha nodding as he knew he would make it worse for saying something, “and your thumb. If you get to strike three, your boss will have a rude awakening and I will make sure that you don’t fail me again. I would take it out on all you, but it’s literally impossible to hurt you unless I want to end up fucking killing you; you got me?”

Osamu nodding.

“I really don’t want to since I really do enjoy you working for me” Tooru patting his head, “I know you’re just trying to achieve things in life the same as me.”

“Yes sir” Osamu nodded, really wanting to keep this as there was no way in hell he was going to give up this opportunity of a lifetime, an opportunity that he’s been waiting for years and YEARS, “I will make sure there will be no strike three.”

Tooru gives an evil smile at the younger man as he saw nothing but determination, knowing that he can trust this alpha to get his job done, tossing him a rag from the other side of the bar, “that’s what I like to hear. You remind me so much of my younger self, while I wasn’t all that quiet as you are, I was extremely determined like you are. Good at what we do and determined.”

Osamu nodding as he wrapped up thumb for the time being, “really?”

Tooru nodded, “yes it is true. I really do like you, you’re smart, determined and obedient. I know I can trust you, and I really don’t want to get rid of you, I really don’t since you really are good at this, I just hate screw ups. Major screw ups, because they could easily be someone that can unravel what we are doing real quick, and I KNOW you can do a lot more better.”

Osamu nodding…...as much as he finds this man to be psychotic, he knows he couldn’t judge. He knows he not sane in the slightest, but this alpha has been praising him constantly, letting him live under his and Daishou’s roof to live the good life on the small down time he has before he has to go back to his mission. While he loves Kita and everything, this is the kind of life he strives for, this is something that he wants, when Tooru takes over and gets the control, he will be right under him with the power as well. This…...he wants this. He will do anything Tooru wants him to do, while he may not like some of the older alpha’s methods or some of the things with the school, as much as he hates how Daishou is going to be tossed around…...he was willing to swallow whatever emotions and feelings if it means he can get what he wants.

He knows he’s selfish.

He’s not going to deny it.

“So what I’m going to do is have Daishou stay here, I was already planning on having that happen very soon anyway, I already got a cover story thought up of when we were grabbing Daishou’s things” Tooru says as he continued to toss the thumb up and down, not deterred in the slightest about the missing limb, “since he will be here and pretty much constantly with me for the most part, I’m going to have you watch over Daichi, I’m not worried about Suga and Daishou and I will be able to keep an eye on him, Suga has proven to be happy about pleasing Daishou by all the loving words and adorable gifts” Tooru setting the thumb down and wiped it on his black t-shirt and black sweatpants, grabbing the box of small onesies and smiles down at all of them.

Osamu raising an eyebrow at the fondness that Tooru seems to have with little ones, “you really do like babies, don’t you?”

Tooru gave a small chuckle and gave a genuine smile that Osamu thought made him look very pleasant, “I really do, such adorable and innocent little things.”

“Have you always wanted children?”

“Oh I always have” Tooru responds as he laid out the alpha and amega onesies out on the table, “always wanted a huge family with a big house filled with them. Alpha, beta, omega and amega, didn’t matter to me as long I at least had one alpha to carry on the Oikawa name, then I’m all good. It got lonely being an only child, so I used to hang out with an Elite named Kenta, his mother used to work at the hospital in the labor room, my mom and his mom used to be best friends, and I used to help out whenever I could go and the little babies all loved me. It got me so pumped that I would beg my mom to pull me out of school just so I could play, feed, change diapers and nap with the little ones…...I felt safe with them.”

Osamu heart aching as Tooru said that, knowing from the night that they killed Jirou that Tooru was molested by his father again and again and again, that he was allowed to be used by his father’s friends since he was five years old. It definitely explained Tooru’s fucked up mentality, it explains Tooru’s fucked up morals and how he somehow thought it was ok to inflict the same kind of pain that he went through onto others…..that’s what he’s doing to Daishou, fucking him and letting him being fucked by others. That school he was basically doing the same thing, letting others being fucked in profit for money. He was going to start making money off of Daishou on Christmas, and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised to find out Tooru’s father did the same to him.

He can see the control Tooru craves, he’s lacked it for his childhood.

Osamu knows the feeling…...he knew he and Tooru were both fueled by hurt, the need to see others in pain, the need to have control so they wouldn’t be taken advantage of again and be taken seriously. They are both fucked up from abusive and unloving parents. They both act out their hurt in a way where he knows people views them as monsters.

He didn’t think they were monsters.

“Tch, look at me opening up to you” Tooru chuckles as he continues to organize the onesies, “pathetic.”

“Not pathetic” Osamu shrugs as he walks over to the sink to wash off the blood on his hands, grabbing the medical kit next to it, “every once in a while you need to talk about it. I do it every once in a while, I told Daishou I was beaten by my father to the point I became physically numb” Tooru stopping what he was doing and looked over to Osamu as he talked, “my mother was hoped up on so many drugs, my brother and I would just walk in on her out like a light and almost killing herself from using so fucking much, she then would drug my brother and I so we would leave her alone, especially since I was flushing her drugs down the toilet and my brother pleaded for her attention. Especially since my dad was in and out of prison. My mother and her druggie boyfriend owed money and there was a shootout, after my mother tried offering me up as a piece of meat as payment; which they didn’t do since they found it to be disgusting” Tooru nodding, “especially a seven year old. I witnessed her boyfriend get shot and killed…...it was thrilling.”

Tooru giving an evil smile as he said that.

“But the bitch managed to not get shot, or maybe she did but she wasn’t nothing serious, especially since she has the strength to try and drown Atsu and I, starting with me since I knew she hated me more for some reason. But I shot the bitch from the gun that she was too stupid to guard.”

“Sounds like you have had it worse than me” Tooru snorts as he continues to fold the onesies.

“No, ours are bad in their own ways, everyone go through shit that affects them” Osamu shrugs, “I wouldn’t know how to function with the shit you got put through.”

“Hmm” Tooru taking out a rattler and gave it a small shake, remembering how he used to play with this with his son Oikawa when he was itty bitty, how much he used to like his kid.

‘Oh well.’

Tooru purses his lips and looked at the younger alpha as he bandaged himself up, surprised that Osamu opened himself up, especially after his thumb was cut off. After he threatened to hurt Kita, really thinking that this kid really must want this. He could see nothing but pure determination in his eyes, this guy seeming like he will do anything asked of him…...no matter what.

“You really want this don’t you?”

Osamu looked at him from the corner of his eyes, his lips curling up a bit and a small gleam in his eyes that made Tooru smirk, “more than you can imagine.”

He likes this guy, “good, right now I want you to focus on Daichi and finding out who those two are, and what will you do to those two as soon as you find them.”

Without the slightest hesitation he says;

“Kill them.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“So Akinari” Konoha looking up at the older alpha as he managed to get the bullet from his thigh, the snake eyes meeting brown ones as he dropped the bullet in a bowl, “can someone be an alpha and omega?”

Futakuchi looking at his uncle with wide eyes, the alpha remembering Daishou being obsessed with a rare breed that he wouldn’t shut up about. He really never believed his cousin as he thought the thought of them was a little…..he wouldn’t say strange; more like it was just a little hard to believe that there would be a rare breed like that. He never paid much attention in his health class that was a stupid requirement, really not wanting to learn what he already knows about ruts that make him want to crawl in a hole and die, the anatomy of every gender and secondary genders, hear about STD’s and all that shit he really didn’t care about hearing. They mentioned a rare breed that is a mix, but they such little information on them, and that their internal organs are very interesting and an interesting combination of an alpha’s and omega’s internal organs…….but he was so done and ready to graduate that he just played a movie and listened to it on his phone through one headphone.

The others all raising their eyebrows at the eldest alpha, Akinari nodding, “there is such a thing.”

Oikawa snapped his head up with shock, Bokuto throwing his hands up in the air when the brunette shot up to his knees, “so that teacher wasn’t pulling my leg!”

“Why would the teacher fucking lie to you” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes, “there was a reason that health teacher thought you were one the most irritating people in the world.”

“He just didn’t like me because I would always challenge him when I disagree with something” Oikawa whines that it made Kuroo snort, digging through the bag and unrolled the adorable onesie, Futakuchi squatting next to him to take a closer look at the clothing, both tilting their heads in unison and both narrowed their eyes at it, “and I won the debates every single time!”

“Well not now” Akinari chimes in as he looks down at Konoha, seeing the alpha trying to figure out something in his mind, “it’s an extremely rare breed that meeting them is almost impossible.”

Oikawa started to open his mouth when Bokuto leaned in as he bit his bottom lip, yanking out a piece of glass that he was about to pull out before Oikawa decided to scare the shit out of him, knowing it would have ended in disaster. He had to do it, and yanked out the glass out of his back, Oikawa screaming out in so much pain, face planting the tile floor under him, groaning out in pain after a moment of silence. Bokuto smirking and placed the glass into the bowl.

“You’re an asshole” Oikawa groans as Bokuto starts cleaning his back.

“Could have been worse” Bokuto sang as he used a fresh damp rag to start cleaning his back.

“As I was saying” Akinari snorts as he leaned over and ruffled Bokuto’s hair, Bokuto chuckling and gave a big smile in reaction, “there is such breed. But most of our society look down on them and are afraid of them.”

“Why” Konoha questions with a frown.

“People are afraid of the unknown” thinking about to Daishou’s symptoms when he was off of the pills as he started to clean off Konoha’s wounds, “I don’t know what makes them seem so scary, all they have are qualities of an alpha and an omega. That’s it, it’s not like the can breath fire or make things or people explode, now if that were possible, than I can see where people can get nervous…...but they’re just people.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the onesie and handed it over to Futakuchi, standing up and crossed his arms, the symptoms hitting him as he knew those symptoms of what happens to Daishou doesn’t take those disgusting looking pills, “so what…….are you thinking that Daishou is an omega at least? The rare breed? If so, than how come none of you guys, his own family, do not know about this?! How come his own family doesn’t even know?!”

Kuroo actually a little irritated that Daishou might be different, and not even his family was told. He couldn’t say for sure yet since this is speculation at this moment, a speculation that has some pretty convincing evidence, but he had a strong hunch that the snake is hiding being an omega…..or the new breed.

Akinari, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Futakuchi all tensed up, Oikawa snapping his head over to the raven haired alpha, “are you trying to question whether we’re good family?!”

“I’m just confused is all, call me a bit of a skeptic, I don’t give a shit” Kuroo crossed his arms his arms in front of his chest, “I’m just asking because I really want to know these answers. If you guys want to get all offended because I’m asking a simple question that I figured that would be the first question asked, then fine, get your panties all in a wad, but I’m not in the mood to play nice. You two” pointing to the brunette and blond getting all cleaned and bandaged up, “almost got killed to get this very convincing and game changing evidence, and I’m looking at every single on of them and I can only can come to a conclusion from what I’ve been told Futakuchi about the snake, and what you’ve guys have gathered; and my conclusion is that he’s either an omega, or he’s that breed. But my bet is an omega until we learn more about those pills since to me that’s what is going to get a definite answer.”

“Oikawa he’s right” Akinari sighs as he starts to bandage up Konoha’s thigh, “that would be the more reasonable question to ask, I’m questioning myself right now.”

Oikawa sighs as he tries not to get worked up, placing his hand on his hips with a pout, “I know…….it’s just irritating that we’re just now finding out that Daishou is different all these years…..and we didn’t even know it.”

Futakuchi staring at the onesie with wide eyes and mumbles to himself, “amega.”

“A mixture between alpha and omega” Akinari biting his bottom lip, everything……..he’s about to murder his brother, “‘A’ form the alpha, then replace the ‘O’…..” pulling out his phone to call his brother when Iwaizumi grabs the phone and shakes his head no to the fuming alpha.

“Do you want us to get caught” Iwaizumi snaps, “we call Seiji, then we’re screwed!”

Akinari’s eyes watering as he was getting so frustrated and pissed off with this whole family…...this whole fucking family makes him want to throw himself out of a damn window, “I hate this!”

“I know you do, I know your brother, Tooru, Jirou and literally everyone in this damn Elite world is pissing you off I know Papa” Iwaizumi says as he walks over to his father and pulled him in for a hug, “I know ever since grandpa’s and grandma’s death, things have been extremely difficult, I know ever since Hisahito’s death things have been extremely difficult.”

“I-I just don’t know why” Akinari failing to hold back his tears, “this is just so fucking aggravating!”

“Papa” Oikawa hugging the one man he can call his father, Konoha, Bokuto, Kuroo and Futakuchi all frowning at the sight of the frustrated alpha, “breath, I know you’re not looking forward to the funeral and have to deal with that shit. I know Seiji has been an extra pain in your ass lately, I know. I know watching that video of Daishou breaking down pushed you farther than you let it show, but you’re not a failure. Have you done something that you’re not proud of when you ignored Daishou, yes” Akinari cringing, “but guess what, Iwa-chan and I are both guilty of it too, we both let Daishou slip away from us. But guess what? We’re not going to give up, we will find out what he is, and that I can promise” Oikawa pulling away with a big and reassuring smile, Akinari taking a deep breath and nodded.

“Is it that stressful having to deal with them” Bokuto frowns, “frustrate you to the point where you break down?”

“Sometimes” Akinari sniffs Iwaizumi hugs his father tighter, the young alpha sometimes forgetting that his father has it just as hard as he does having to deal with all the adult Elites on the daily, and it doesn’t make it easier since he’s with another alpha; and Iwaizumi knew that it made most of the Elites treatment of him harsher, and especially since he’s one of the younger one’s of the Elites, “depends on my day. Some days I can look at them, flip them off and then go on with my life. Some days all it takes is one slur, one thing that just triggers me so to speak, and then I just lose it” giving a sheepish smile, “I’m everywhere. Kin is the stronger of the two, more stable I should say” then looks at Konoha, “do you know them? Because I know about pills myself since I used to work in a hospital full time, but I’ve never seen those before.”

“I do, but Kita never told me about these because of a special client” Konoha frowns as he sniffs the blue pills, “but he said to me that they’re extremely illegal as these are so fucking strong, Kita said that that he gang actually made these, well his old boss made them and then he was taught so he can continue to provide for the special client. Client pays back with money, weapons and connections from what I remember.”

They all raised an eyebrow at him, Iwaizumi speaking up, “so do you think Kita will tell you?”

“Well he did tell me that he would tell me if I got better” Konoha sitting himself up as they heard the door starting to open, Futakuchi’s eyes widening and handed the onesie to the Kuroo and sprinted to the door, Bokuto smiling as he knew Konoha told him part of the reason why he left was he was afraid he was going to hurt his pregnant boss and the others.

Never said what the other reason is though.

“Better from what” Iwaizumi asks with a raised eyebrow as he leaned his head on his father’s shoulder, knowing he will need to be near him to help him calm down since Kin won’t be back until the funeral, “the reason you take your pills?”

Konoha gives a small smile and a nod, “yeah, was a crazy buffoon, now I’m a somewhat sane buffoon!

Kuroo chuckles, his curiosity peaked about these pills, “so, when do you go and plan to talk to Kita about it?”

“Well I was thinking since Tobio will be hanging out most of the day with Atsumu” looking over to see Kuroo and Oikawa still aren’t thrilled about it, even Bokuto looked pissed about it and he was one to give people chances…...then again Tobio was raped by him, so he’s fuming on the inside about it and just wants to chat with the little shit, to figure out what was going through his brain to do this to one of the nicest people and one of his best friends, “go up and talk to him and see if he can take me to his home with Kita, or at least tell me if Kita is still staying in the same place, because if that’s the case than I remember where he’s staying.”

“May I go with you” Akinari smiles, “I need to know since he’s obviously making a deal with my brother, and if he doesn’t say something to you than maybe I might be able to help persuade him. Extra leverage.”

“I’m all up for it if anyone wants to make it trip out of it” Konoha smiles, “a little trip and bring my Semi with me” looking over to Oikawa, “you want to come or are you going to stay out of this one?”

“If Tobio will be up for it” Oikawa smiles, “I want to com but at the same time I want to be with Tobio for Christmas as well.”

“You know what I don’t like leaving you guys out” looking over at Kuroo and Bokuto, “you coming?”

“If Keiji is up for it” the both smile.

“So basically lets all check out a hotel!”

“WHAT” Semi screaming from the living room, all of them snapping their heads to the entry way, Konoha knew that tone of voice and knew he was in big trouble, everyone shocked at the burst of energy from the blond as there was nothing but panic in his eyes. Oikawa then started to panic as well as he knew Tobio was with Semi, Oikawa and Konoha both jumping as they both didn’t feel like getting murdered, despite them both feeling pain throughout their entire body, they were going to make a run for it. Before Konoha and Oikawa couldn’t make it far, Semi tackled his alpha to the ground with nothing but pure rage written all over his face. Semi landing on top of Konoha’s bare chest, Semi starting to cry when he saw the open wound on his upper arm that hasn’t been bandaged up yet, looking down at his bandaged up thigh, looking to see a whole bunch of cuts all over his chest.

Unable to stop crying as soon as Futakuchi that his alpha was shot, that he wanted to stop them and give them a warning, not wanting the little ones to walk in and see all the blood on the floor.

Konoha starting to feel like shit when he saw how upset Semi was.

Before Oikawa could really start to run, Tobio gave the alpha a death glare with his black eyes, “you take one more fucking step, I will wake up the small beast and have him shoot you down with the fucking nerf gun, and he went to sleep pissy so he’s not going to be extra difficult to stop.”

Oikawa halting his movements.

Tobio glaring at the alpha’s back, horrifying to look at, still bleeding and from what he was told by Futakuchi…...his fiance had a close call. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling at the thought that Oikawa was almost taken away from him, how Oikawa was about to leaven him here, Nao and his little omega…...he placed a hand over the ring he had hanging on his gold chain; not knowing whether to kiss or slap him.

Semi looking at his back, sharing Tobio’s horror at the wounds.

Keiji ran in and checked Bokuto and Kuroo both for wounds, both of the alpha’s leaning into his touch at the loving and gentle hands.

“We’re fine babe” Kuroo kissing the omega, Bokuto nodding and placed a kiss on Keiji’s lips right after Kuroo. Keiji gave a small sigh, but still didn’t feel better since Semi and Tobio are worried as can be, Oikawa and Konoha are hurt. Semi leaning down to to ball his eyes out as he kissed Konoha as if his life depends on it, the blond alpha wrapping his arms around his omega and started crying as well, craving the omega’s touch again. Thinking it wasn’t the smartest decision of his life to try to make a run for it to avoid Semi’s rage, Semi’s way of showing he cares is aggressive because he knows the omega’s feels things strongly.

“Don’t you fucking scare me like that again you fucker” Semi burying his nose in the crook of the alpha’s neck, so fucking scared that Konoha was going to leave him and their baby alone, “please don’t scares me like that again!”

“I promise I won’t scare you” Konoha coos as he placed a kiss on the side of Semi’s head, rubbing the omega’s back in soothing motions.

Akinari knowing the reason why Semi is way more freaked out than he normally would have been, knowing the signs of a pregnant omega a miles away. While Tooru can easily sniff them out, he just watches subtle changes and he usually knows before the mother. But he can tell Konoha doesn’t know yet, and he was leaving that up to momma Semi.

Tobio didn’t know how to react, he wanted to hold the alpha, but at he just wants to beat the shit out of him because he was so pissed about almost losing him. He knew most of it had to do with hormones, and for the fact that he’s still extremely upset by his father possibly getting out, pissed that he’s going to have to talk to Daishou and ask what in the hell; he did everything he was told and his dad is still getting out? He’s being flooded with so much emotions that he could feel like he could break down at any moment, he was afraid the moment that he he hugs Oikawa he’s going to hurt him even more, Oikawa was already hurt enough from the fight that Oikawa and Konoha got in at Daishou’s house…...he knew why they went in; they want answers and he was happy that Futakuchi straight up just told them what happened instead of lying to him and Semi. While he wasn’t the happiest about that plan, what he was most angry about was the fact that he wasn’t told anything until he walked through the door.

“Beautiful” Tobio giving a small jump when Oikawa spoke up, realizing that he zoned out and that his fiance was right in front of him, looking up at into his intense sad brown eyes, tearing up when Oikawa started cry and engulfed him in a hug, “I almost thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

Tobio lost it and started to ball his eyes out like Semi was, scared to hug him with his wounds still not bandaged up, clutching onto Oikawa’s arms and buried his head in his chest. Oikawa smiling through his tears as he was able to smell Tobio’s intoxicating scent, kissing the top of his head, loving the feeling of the bump on Tobio’s stomach, raising his sweater a bit to feel the bump against his stomach, the little one filling the both of the with warmth, Tobio knowing that his little omega views Oikawa as his daddy, each touch he reacts to differently and loves everyone regardless, but he knew that Oikawa was getting the more affectionate ‘I love you daddy’ kind of warmth, he could feel it.

“I’m sorry for scaring you” Oikawa tilting Tobio’s chin up, kissing his lips gently and melted into the sweet tasting lips.

“Don’t you fucking leave us” Tobio’s tears coming down harder, “Nao got you a gift that he’s very excited about you seeing on Christmas, and our baby” Tobio leaning up and whispers into his ear as he didn’t know the baby’s gender, “our little boy, he’s going to miss not having your touch” placing another kiss on his lips, “please be more careful.”

Oikawa nods and brought his omega up against his body, not going to leave HIS family, smiling at the thought, and if what Tobio was telling him is correct, that they were going to have a little boy, then he was going to do what he can for his sons. 

“Semi” Konoha kissing Semi’s lips again and rubbed their noses together, the omega sniffing as he didn’t want to let Konoha go, he needed to hold onto him for the rest of the night…...the rest of their lives, “I love you.”

Semi giving him a small smile, this being a slap in the face to him as he knows that he was afraid that his own alpha…..Konoha wouldn’t know about it all. He was still so fucking scared, but Tobio slowly opening up is slowly pushing him to get the courage to do so. He knows that it will be a while before he can even open up his mouth to say ‘I was raped when I was eleven, and then got pregnant out of it’ the beginning of his hell, he knew say all the clusterfuck of hurt of that school would take a little longer. He felt so guilty for not saying something to Konoha now, the loving look Konoha right now was making him feel like shit since he knows his alpha is doing so much and love him so much.

He will work on opening up…….just for him.

Leaning down and kissed him.

Keiji still looking over his alphas despite them saying their fine, both alpha’s blushing as Keiji went into his mode, his motherly instincts kicking in. He then walked up to Iwaizumi, Akinari double checked that Futakuchi was fine, making sure all the sleeping children were fine. Then he went up to Konoha and Oikawa to check to make sure they were ‘ok’, Keiji unstoppable in his mother mode, and started to clean up the blood despite Akinari and the others telling him he didn’t have to.

“Babe” Kuroo and Bokuto whines as Keiji starts moping the floor, all of them wandering where in the hell he even pulled out a mop.

Akinari snorting, then looked at Konoha, “so we’re onto something here.”

Konoha nodded as he rocked Semi side to side, “yeah, I vote rare breed.”

“Omega” Kuroo says.

“I’m going rare breed” Bokuto says.

“Rare breed” Iwaizumi says.

“I’m going to say omega until otherwise” Oikawa sighs as he still held onto his fiance, “I’m honestly still so confused how, how could we have not known this whole time? And if we’re right on this theory, these things with the pills, if he’s not actually an alpha” Semi, Keiji and Tobio quirking their eyebrows at them, “then I’m wondering…...then what about the list of baby names? The maternity dress and pants? The vitamins?”

Futakuchi was sitting with the sleeping infants just shaking his head, not wanting to think about it right now. This is too much, really just wanting to hold Daishou’s hand and just beg and plead for the truth, wanting to know if he was different. Or did he actually go out of character and get someone pregnant?

Either way……..hurts to know that Daishou isn’t telling him.

Letting the tears pour down his cheeks.

“W-What happens if he is actually different…...” Bokuto says with wide eyes, not knowing Daishou all that well, but would still be fucking shocked to learn if the alpha wasn’t really an alpha…….“or did he find someone?”

“At this point the pills will be what confirms it” Kuroo sighs, “as long as your old boss can confirm it Konoha.”

“And we will get our answer” looking over at Akinari, “especially if your brother is the one he’s working under.”

Akinari sadly wouldn’t be surprised if Seiji was, his brother is one shady person.

“Lets lighten up the subject for a moment, let you couples calm down a bit, we got a plan” Akinari smiling at the omegas, “so how was the shopping?”

Keiji knowing that Tobio won’t say anything now, and he doesn’t want to at the moment since Tobio is already stressed out by the news, his heart aching at the faces Tobio and Semi made when they learned that their mates were injured. Seeing nothing but pain and panic in their faces. So he actually wanted Tobio to talk about something happy.

“Well uh” Tobio giving out a forced nervous chuckle, “…..Nao sort of uhh…...he got us kicked out of a McDonalds.”

 

-Thursday December 22nd : 12:00 P.M.-

 

Oikawa pissed that they are doing this on the omega's birthday, but Tobio yelled at him to stop throwing a fit about it, otherwise he will be the one to give him the black eye.

He wasn't happy about it......but he wasn't going to tempt the omega either.

So he sadly is shutting up about it.

“Tobio don’t feel bad if you don’t remember all the names” Oikawa says as he walks behind his fiance and Futakuchi both holding hand, “I honestly don’t remember over half of these names.”

“I will feel bad though” Tobio giving out a nervous chuckle as he had to restrain himself from hugging Oikawa behind him, holding Nao’s hand and swung it back and forth, hearing the chattering inside from the Elites all gathering around to talk about god knows what.

“Tobio just leave the name stuff to me” Kuroo says as he held Nao’s other hand, adjusting the small alpha’s nose clamp, as they do not want to have Nao freak out to so many scents and distressed scents all in one place, “I will not remember all, but I should be able to name a good portion of them by the end of this.”

“Dude I’ve known them almost my whole life and I can’ t even name half of them” Iwaizumi says as he walks next to Oikawa, “literally the only one of us that will know all of their names is Papa.”

Akinari chuckling as he walked ahead of them and adjusted his suit, brushing some of his hair off to the side, “because most of them I grew up around and used to go to the same school as them, since all of us Elites go to those fancy high priced schools that literally on Elites can pay to get into.”

“Well that explains why Bo and I never ran into you two in volleyball matches” Kuroo snorts, “all the way on the other side of the ‘world’ so to speak.”

“I still see it being stupid to separate the social classes” Futakuchi sticking his tongue out in disgust, “it makes Elites feel more self important than they already do.”

“Then take it up with Sakusa” Akinari pursing his lips and looking at his nephew with an amused expression, “not that I disagree with you, but most Elites will throw a hissy fit and revolt. But if you can make that happen without world war three, then that would be amazing.”

Futakuchi gave an annoyed expression, “which we all know that will happen.”

“I know Sakusa would want to since he really is a genuinely nice guy” Akinari sighs, “but especially since Tooru and Seiji are running to take the spot as the new adviser, then that will NEVER happen.”

Oikawa gave the older alpha a disgusted look, “wait, my father is going for it…...against Seiji?”

Akinari nodded.

Oikawa groans and face palms, “yeah I don’t see it ending very well since their both control freaks.”

“Really” Tobio raising an eyebrow at him.

Oikawa nodded with an annoyed look, Oikawa forgetting to keep getting to get Tobio, Semi and Keiji to watch the videos, specifically the one with his father beating and burning Daizo, knowing the three of them will have a hard time believing him. He could be wrong and they will believe him straight out the gate, but if Tobio knows…..then Tobio will have a hard time not being nervous, or at least a little more nervous around his father. He wants Tobio to avoid and keep an eye out for him, but he knows Tobio, and he loves him very much, but he knows his beautiful fiance is going to give them away. The most they do is tell the omegas about the plans, but their omegas all love them to not say anything to not get their asses arrested.

Plus he was just scared to involve his pregnant fiance and his friends nice, and very aggressive as he was thinking about Semi when he thought that, omegas. Still not understanding Semi’s issue with him right now, and he would ask Konoha, but he doesn’t want to work up his friend along with his omega…...he would like to avoid adding more drama into the already dramatic lives.

He just wanted to keep them all as safe as possible…...and Konoha, Bokuto, Kuroo and Iwaizumi all agreed. Not right now, especially after they going against the hooded guy.

“Yeah” Futakuchi nods as he squeezes Tobio’s hand and kissed his knuckles, looking at Oikawa to make sure it was ok, Oikawa taking a deep breath and nodded, having to remind himself it was for show, “Tooru and Seiji both are people that know how to get what they want, both intelligent, both aggressive with their methods if they have to be, both are almost the same people except very different at the same time. They are loved by a lot of the Elite families, obviously there are going to be families that aren’t going to like them, but that’s just human nature since not everyone is not going to like everyone. But way more families love them more than they dislike them.”

“And Sakusa is the president right?”

Futakuchi and the others nodding, Akinari speaking up as they all walk to the door, “yeah, and he picks…..”

“Picks between the two evils” Oikawa whispers to Iwaizumi as they walk into the building with a smirk, Iwaizumi nodding and chuckling.

“You got that right.”

“Nao” Tobio lightly tapping his son with his foot, Nao beaming as he knew what that meant and raised his hands in the air, Tobio giving him a small smile and picked him up as he was all that wasn’t all that comfortable not having Nao in his hold, Nao looking content being in Tobio’s hold and gave a sweet smile and waved hi to every person they walk by. Lot of the people all smile and gush about the adorable alpha, Oikawa kept on brushing his hair back when one hair looked like they were out of place.

“Oikawa he’s fine” Tobio chuckles as Nao slaps Oikawa’s hands as they sissy girl slap each other for a few seconds, Tobio doing everything in his power to not laugh at the two alphas.

“I did such a wonderful job on his hair this morning and it’s already sticking out everywhere” Oikawa whines as he pouts and he sets his hands on his hips.

Futakuchi smirks as he wraps an arm around Tobio’s shoulders, “than you didn’t do a very good job at it then.”

“I did so” Oikawa pointed to his wavy and slightly curled hair, “I know what the fuck I’m doing here!”

Futakuchi and Tobio both rolling their eyes, Iwaizumi and Kuroo giving a devious smiles and ruffled their best friend’s hair, Oikawa shrieking and sissy girl slapped the both of them and hid behind Tobio and tried to fix his hair back up.

Pointing to the two smirking alphas, “RUDE!”

Nao pointing at them with a big smile, “RUDE!”

Oikawa points to him, “he knows what’s up!”

“I do” Nao shaking his head like a dog would to get the water off of them, Oikawa’s jaw dropping to the floor and waved his hands up and down in a panic.

“Why Nao” Oikawa whines as Nao looks at him with a tilted head, looking at the brunette with a curious expression.

“Why what?”

“Oikawa he honestly doesn’t know what he did to see you all worked up” Tobio says as he pushed Nao’s glasses up his nose.

“I like your hair so I want to have my hair the same way” Nao chirps as he throws his hands up in the air with excitement, looking at Oikawa for acceptance.

Oikawa shocked by this, surprised that Nao was…...praising him. The kid is looking at him with excitement, the kid wasn’t trying to attack him at the very moment. His heart beating rapidly as he was feeling very loved by this kid right now, he felt like he could start crying right now.

“You look good buddy” Oikawa smiling at him with fondness, really loving this kid and glad that this kid is taking a liking to him little by little.

Hopefully it will stay that way when Nao gets told Atsumu is his father…….whenever those two decide to tell him.

Tobio had to hold back on giving his two alphas a loving smile, knowing that he had to be careful about how he looks at Oikawa. Which hurt since he’s still hurt that he has to hide his and Oikawa’s relationship in the first place, Futakuchi squeezing his hand and gave a small smile, Tobio knowing he was trying to not let himself get depressed right now. Oikawa appreciating it as he knew he couldn’t do so right now.

“You two will have your moment” Iwaizumi whispers to him with a reassuring smile, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“So cheer up as much as you can for a funeral” Kuroo lightly kicking him on his foot as he whispered into his friends ear, “you got the two of us that will suffer along with you, they will be suffering as well since I know they hate to act lovey dovey with each other, especially in front of you.”

Oikawa nods with a sad smile, “I know they are doing what they can, I know Futakuchi is doing what he can to keep Tobio safe…...it’s just…..” Oikawa letting out a sigh, “I just wish I can show him off, scream out to the world that I have the most beautiful and amazing f-boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi and Kuroo noticing he’s been doing that lately, didn’t know what but it was starting to raise Kuroo’s curiosity a bit, but the raven haired alpha knew that this isn’t the time and place to be pulling anything. Image and reputation is everything to these Elites, and he didn’t want to screw his brother over something that can be talked about later in privacy.

Kuroo nodding, not completely letting Oikawa off the hook, but he knows Oikawa and Tobio are really happy with each other. He knows he’s being paranoid at this point, but the world has given him plenty of reasons to be overly paranoid, what he’s working on is not letting it get the best of him.

“KENJI!”

Futakuchi’s face immediately deadpans and tries to walk away, Oikawa and Iwaizumi smirking as the excitable alpha jump on top of Futakuchi and tackles him to the floor. Tobio letting go of the alpha’s hand before he and Nao were pulled down with them, giving a small jump and scooted backwards and Futakuchi growls and shoves the alpha with mostly blond hair, with a dark brown fringe that is styled up in the middle off of his hair. Futakuchi gives a pissed off look as he pats down his suit, the alpha that tackled him running over to Tobio and shook his hand up and down excitedly, then shaking Nao’s hand excitedly as well; Nao bouncing in his mother’s hold with the biggest smile to match the strange alphas. Futakuchi grabs the back of the alpha’s suit and nearly flips the guy over when a large alpha comes up from behind Futakuchi, the gigantic alpha with no eyebrows and short hair that looks to be white from that Tobio can tell, ripping the two of them apart and stood in the middle of them. He then looked at Futakuchi and shook his head no, Futakuchi scowled but nodded.

“HAHAHAHA” Oikawa busted out laughing at them, the two of the unfamiliar alphas giving the laughing brunette confused looks, well the blond alpha was, the alpha with no eyebrows just looked like he was glaring at Oikawa even though his fiance and Iwaizumi didn’t look like they could be bothered, Futakuchi just rolled his eyes, Oikawa wiping the tears out of his eyes, Kuroo looking amused while Iwaizumi himself was having a hard time keeping himself together, “you guys are still chaotic when around each other I see!”

“I just missed him so much” the blond alpha with the fringe says as he attempts another hug, the alpha in the middle stopping him before doing so, much to Futakuchi’s relief.

“I didn’t miss you all that much” Futakuchi grumbles and he walks over to Tobio and intertwined their fingers.

Tobio giving the Futakuchi a raised eyebrow, Futakuchi jumps as he realized what he needed to do, “sorry Tobio, uh this here” pointing to the tall and intimidating alpha with no eyebrows, “is Aone Takanobu, I used to go to school and boot camp with him.”

Tobio holds out a hand and the alpha gives a small smile and grabbed his hand gently, giving a small bow to the omega, Tobio about to bow back when the alpha held his free hand up and shook his head no. Tobio jumping a bit and gave a confused look, Futakuchi chuckling.

“He’s not a talker” Futakuchi speaks up, “and he’s very nice, he’s one of the nicest people I know so he doesn’t bite” Futakuchi explaining, Tobio looking back at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the both of them nodding in agreement, “he’s telling you not to bow and that there is no need for you to, your pregnant and find it an honor to be meeting you.”

“He’s saying all of that” Tobio raising an eyebrow at him.

“He’s Aone’s translator” Iwaizumi chuckles, “he knows what the alpha is ‘saying’ through his actions.”

“Ohh” Tobio and Nao looking up at the alpha in wonder, Tobio giving a small smile and bowed his head along with Nao, “honor to meet you too.”

“Honor to meet you” Nao cheers as he just stares up at the tall alpha with no eyebrows in amazement, “you have no eyebrows, it looks cool!”

“I know right” the blond alpha with the fringe cheers as he smiles and shakes Tobio’s and Nao’s hand again, “I’m Kanji Koganegawa, it’s a pleasure to meet the beautiful omega who stole my best friend’s heart!”

“We aren’t best friends” Futakuchi looking at the alpha in annoyance, Tobio not so surprised by Futakuchi’s annoyance since the alpha has been proven to not be the happiest around extremely excitable people for the most part, but still thought that he was being a little too rude to the alpha, especially since Kanji didn’t look bothered by Futakuchi’s small jabs.

“Oh I still like you best buddy” Kanji cheers, “I’m just so glad that Futakuchi finally showed interest in someone” Futakuchi raising an eyebrow at the younger alpha with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Oikawa being able to read as clear as day ‘you better watch what you say next’……..resembles Kuroo’s look so much that it was kind of scary, “you’ve been cooping yourself in your home and not going out or showing interest in at least one person that Kamasaki said that you were going to die alone.”

Futakuchi now reminding himself why he didn’t bother to keep much contact with them after high school, the Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Aone all groaning and rolling their eyes as Futakuchi forced a smile on his face, eyebrow twitching as the gleam in his eyes became sharper. Tobio knows the alpha is normally pretty expressive, not overtly so, but he wasn’t shy about hiding his true feelings unless he just knows he has to, like with their situation now in order to keep him safe. But he hardly seems to be the kind to get worked up, he did get worked up with Oikawa when Tobio first met Futakuchi, but right now they’re getting along pretty well and seem to be putting their best foot forward to regain their old friendship. So it’s interesting to Tobio at how worked up Futakuchi seemed to get, like it wasn’t an Oikawa thing…..it seemed to be with a lot of people that Tobio is kind of surprised to see Futakuchi, and he knew it seemed a little bad for him to be thinking this…….but he was kind of surprised to see Futakuchi act like a human being…..not like a constantly angry human being. He knew he couldn’t say much since he knew that’s how he was…..and how he still can be an angry person. Or maybe it’s because Futakuchi is slowly opening himself up…...Tobio couldn’t help but give a small smile at the thought.

“Is that piece of shit here” Futakuchi’s forcing himself to smile wider as he asked that, Tobio actually finding it a bit scary with how ready the alpha seemed ready to throw down…….at his own father’s funeral.

‘I guess anything goes?’

“Futakuchi please don’t” Iwaizumi sighs as he and Oikawa get ready to grab the younger alpha.

“Yeah we’re at a funeral Kenji” an alpha with sandy blond hair walking up with a stern expression, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both right behind Futakuchi, Kuroo walking up behind the two and watching what is going down with curiosity.

“That’s right we are” Futakuchi faking innocence and place his free hand over his over his mind, unable to hold back his smirk, “which means you should be showing me respect and get on your knees to bend to my every whim.”

The sandy blond hair alpha glare gained intensity at the younger alpha, Tobio and Kuroo are the only ones to be shocked by this, all the others just roll their eyes, Iwaizumi and Oikawa grab the back of Futakuchi’s suit.

“Well why would I do that you spoiled little brat.”

“Maybe because I’m better than you.”

“You wish” the older alpha spat.

“Oh it’s not a wish” Futakuchi smirks as he squeezed the omega’s hand and placed his free hand on his hip, his smirk growing, “it’s true that I’m better than you.”

The sandy blond haired alpha raised an eyebrow with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “why’s that?”

“Your family it below mine” Futakuchi smiling wider at the pissed off expression on the older alpha’s face, knowing he hit a button right there and just loved with when the older got riled up, made it too easy, “and you can’t take the fact that a younger alpha can hold do much power and authority over you, hurts that fragile pathetic pride now doesn’t it?”

“You li-”

“Futakuchi stop” Oikawa growls, Kuroo noticing that Futakuchi does what he does before, during and after a match, intentionally piss people off.

Futakuchi grins wider and wraps and arm around Tobio’s shoulder out of habit, “pissed off that you haven’t found someone that would want to fuck and start a family with you and yo-”

Kuroo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi pulled the ‘couple’ back as the sandy blond alpha started to jump, Aone pulling him back and held onto the back of his suit go keep him from getting too far. Futakuchi gave a triumph smirk and looked over to Tobio, helping him out straighten out his knees length black dress, looking to make sure he and Nao were ok as Oikawa and Iwaizumi both slap him on the back hard. Oikawa pulling on Futakuchi’s ear and started to scold him, Futakuchi looking away and crossed his hands over his chest as he tried to ignore the older brunette; looking over to the sandy blond alpha as Oikawa was scolding him and stuck his tongue out and gave him a thumbs down. Pissing Oikawa and the sandy blond alpha even more, Oikawa putting Futakuchi in a headlock and scolded him even more, Aone holding back the pissed off alpha and glaring down at him to shut him up.

Tobio stared wide eyed at the scene, “it this normal for Futakuchi?”

“Unfortunately” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes at the alphas, “weird to see Futakuchi all Oikawa-like huh?”

Kuroo, Nao and Tobio nodded, Iwaizumi snorting at their wide eyes.

“Futakuchi is normally a relaxed guy who can’t even be bothered, he usually likes the peace and sticks himself off to the sidelines” Iwaizumi says as he looks over to see Oikawa with a forced smile as he gave the younger alpha in his hold a noogie as he squirmed, he couldn’t help himself but to give a small smile at the scene…..knowing Oikawa did this to Futakuchi a lot when they were younger, “but put him near some of these guys who thought that just because they’re older that they think hold more power over him, than he won’t hesitate to start a fight, or at least rile them up. He can sniff out an alpha with a big ego miles away, he can’t stand alphas like that and will be the only reason he will even stick to his family name to hold his power over them just to piss them off.”

“I didn’t take Futakuchi a shit starter” Kuroo cackles and thought it was the best thing in the world, “I like that.”

“I know you do cat” Iwaizumi and Tobio snort, Tobio slapping his and Kuroo’s hands away to let them know he was fine, “but yeah, other than being around egotistical alphas, which is the majority of the alphas in this room, than he just keeps to himself. Likes that momentary power of ‘putting them in their place’ and it is quiet amusing to watch when we aren’t a funeral.”

“How many times do we have to go over this” Oikawa winning their small ‘fight’.

“We’re going to be going over this the rest of our lives” Futakuchi smirks at the older alpha as he tries to break free, “I will keep pushing his buttons.”

“UGHHH!”

“Why that guy in particular” Tobio asks, “he seemed to just get set in a ‘mode’ as soon as he” pointing to the alpha Aone was still holding back, “was brought up in conversation.”

Iwaizumi smiles as he adjusts his suit as Nao played with his mother’s hair, giggling at the funny faces Kuroo was making at him as he listened to the older alpha talk, “funny story actually, that guy he’s still continuing to piss off” rolling his eyes as the sandy blond haired alpha kept trying to jump for Futakuchi as the brunette kept sticking his tongue out and giving him a thumbs down, Oikawa putting him in a headlock and digging his elbow into his side, “his name is Yasuchi Kamasaki and he’s my year, well Futakuchi was the only one in our group that wasn’t in our year and is a year behind us all, well Kamasaki thought that since he’s younger and quiet that he was going to be able to mess and push him around; which for some stupid reason a lot of people do that to Futakuchi and mistake him for being shy…...when all in reality he won’t talk to people unless he actually likes you, which isn’t many people so he likes you guys.”

Kuroo, Tobio and Nao all smiling at that.

“But yeah he thought it would be a good idea. Futakuchi let it slide at first since he really thought it would be tiring to just trying and just wanted to ignore him, Oikawa, me, Daizo and Daishou all told him to fuck off but that didn’t work since Futakuchi was just so…….figured that if Futakuchi was fighting back that he was allowed to push him around…...especially when we weren’t around” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes, “and one day Kamasaki said or did something that just annoyed Futakuchi just enough, and Futakuchi went him to his dad, before his dad really started to put pressure on him, and pretty much tattled tailed on him; and oh boy did Kamasaki and his father had to hear about it; how his son is ‘bullying’ his youngest child. Kamasaki decided to confront my little cousin the next day, and all Futakuchi did was give the most arrogant smile in the world, like I wouldn’t have even thought that arrogance would even be a possible trait for him to have since that whole alpha ‘food chain’ so to speak just pisses him off. So he makes it his personal mission every time Kamasaki is around to just piss him off to the point to where he just loses it, which isn’t that very hard since he’s a hot head” and glares at Kuroo before he opens his mouth and pointed at him, “don’t you even think about saying it.”

Kuroo shut his mouth, but couldn’t hold back a smirk that even Tobio was having a hard time not laughing.

“When do you think Futakuchi will stop….if that’s not even possible” Tobio brushing some of Nao’s hair off the side.

“The day Kamasaki stops losing his shit every time Futakuchi pushes his buttons” Iwaizumi snorts, “which I highly doubt. Kamasaki and Futakuchi are not ones to back down, Futakuchi is pretty prideful even though he doesn’t want to admit it, and Kamasaki has that big ego that won’t ever allow him to back down from a challenge from a younger alpha.”

“So very unlikely then” Kuroo chuckles.

“Pretty much” Iwaizumi smiles, “and even if they managed to stop fighting every time they see each other, Futakuchi’s family is above the Kamasaki’s, and the Kamasaki’s are one of the family that has always worked under the Futakuchi’s, so in a way Kamasaki has to ‘bow down’ in a sense at some point unless he wants to risk screwing over his family; which I know just pisses him off royally. And Oikawa used to be the one to pull him in to get him to stop” laughing as he found Tobio and Kuroo’s face of disbelief hilarious, “I know right, Oikawa of all people, and Aone usually helps out whenever he’s around to hold back Kamasaki.”

Kuroo starting to laugh his ass off at the thought of Oikawa being the peacemaker, when he was usually the person starting the shit in the first place. Tobio, while he found this amusing as well about this piece of information about his fiance, couldn’t help but give a deadpan expression.

“Wait wait” Tobio groans as Iwaizumi looks at the younger man with an amused expression, “I’m not only going to try and remember names, but I’m going to have to remember who’s under who and all that hierarchy shit?”

“You don’t HAVE to” Iwaizumi says, Akinari walking back up and rolled his eyes at Futakuchi and Oikawa still bickering with each other.

“But it would be good idea to at least attempt” Akinari chuckles as he wraps an arm around Tobio’s shoulders with a fond smile, so happy that the omega is trying right now and just adores this omega, seriously wondering how Oikawa managed to even get a sweet omega like Tobio to even like him…...to even agree to be engaged with him, “an attempt is what we ask for to show that you’re trying, which I know you and Kuroo are really trying to do” leaning over and ruffling Kuroo’s and Nao’s hair, the two alphas smiling at Akinari, then looks at Iwaizumi, “Futakuchi poked his buttons again?”

Iwaizumi nods.

Akinari sighs and rolls his eyes, but then just gives a shrug as he pulls Tobio closer to him as some of the Elites walk by them a little too closely for his, Iwaizumi’s and Kuroo’s liking, “well, at least I know he can handle his own.”

“So with this hierarchy thing” Tobio looking like he would rather not want to ask the question that it made Akinari snort, “but can I get a quick overview and see how well I can keep up with me and my slow ass.”

Kuroo lightly smacks Tobio upside the head, Kuroo quickly moving his hand away from Tobio before Nao could retaliate and bit his hand for hitting his mother, “you’re not slow, for the love of god quit putting yourself down.”

“Bu-”

“Tobio Kuroo” Kuroo’s voice getting a little authoritative that Tobio couldn’t hold back on his instincts and shut his mouth up to listen to his big brother, Akinari and Iwaizumi kind of surprised to see Tobio sometimes ‘submit’ to Kuroo somewhat, especially with how defiant and hotheaded Tobio could be as he doesn’t seem to hesitate on arguing with Kuroo the majority of the time, “how many times do we have to go over this, you’re not slow, you’re not stupid. You’re very smart person, you have a natural talent to be able to do anything, it all depends on how much effort to put into it since in high school you didn’t like to pay attention to anything unless it was volleyball and art.”

Nao hugged his mother’s neck as Tobio pouted, Akinari snorts and kisses the side of Tobio’s head, glad that Kuroo isn’t afraid to get onto Tobio sometimes.

“When I made you pay attention during your third year to get your grades up” Kuroo resting his chin on Tobio’s head, “how much did your grades go up?”

“A lot….”

“Tobio” Kuroo raising an eyebrow as he looked at his brother below him.

“From D’s to A’s…..”

“There you go” Kuroo smiles, “even though letter grades don’t define intelligence as a whole, to me that is a good example that once you put effort into something, you do very well at it.”

“He’s right” Akinari smiles.

“Smart” Iwaizumi poking his head, “seriously quit putting yourself down.”

Tobio’s face heating up from all the attention, scolding and praises he was getting from the alpha’s.

“Oikawa and Kenji” Akinari calling over to them as they seemed to calm down a bit, Oikawa dragging the younger alpha by the back of his collar, “tell him he’s smart for the love of god, he’s putting himself down.”

Tobio’s face turns a deep shade of red and glares up at Akinari, feeling Oikawa’s and Futakuchi’s eyes boring into him.

Akinari smirking and sticking his tongue out at the omega, not in the slightest intimidated by Tobio’s normally intimidating death glare, way too used to his brother’s glaring that he honestly doesn’t think anyone else is scary. He had to immediately scratch that out in his head, adding Tooru to that small list.

Oikawa let go of Futakuchi and set his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow with a small frown, “Tobio…..”

Tobio had to look down as he felt his blush deepen, knowing that he needed to stop, knowing that he was making too much progress to revert back into his self hatred…...but he knew those feelings he developed at the age of six won’t go away that easily…...or maybe ever. He’s working so hard and doesn’t want to disappoint his alpha, having to take a deep breath and felt Nao kiss his cheek.

“I love you momma.”

“I love you too” Tobio looking back up and kisses his cheek back, Futakuchi intertwining their fingers and gave them a squeeze and a small smile, knowing those feelings all too well.

“I know you’re trying Tobio” Oikawa giving him a smile, seeing him holding back on hugging Tobio, seeing the frustration in the alpha’s eyes that he couldn’t do so, “later I promise, I’m proud of your progress.”

Tobio giving a small smile and nod, having to turn his attention to Futakuchi as he felt himself blush a deep shade of red, Oikawa knowing how to make him all flustered and weak kneed without even trying much at all.

Oikawa giving him a fond smile as he turned his attention away from the omega, not needing anyone seeing his attraction from Tobio…..knowing how much these fucking Elites can talk. And lord knows the last thing he needs is this to get back to his father, although he thinks his dad knows he at least finds Tobio attractive. He knew that shit eating grin when he kept on flirting with his omega at the Christmas dinner, when Jirou was last seen alive.

Pisses him off.

“Ok” Akinari giving Tobio’s shoulders a small squeeze as they kept on moving, Kanji, Aone with Kamasaki walking behind them, “I will try to give you the quickest overview I can possibly give you two” looking at Kuroo and Tobio.

“What about me” Nao smiles as he looks at the alpha with a big smile.

“I will tell you too” Akinari smiles at the curious small alpha, his dark blue eyes being like his momma’s to where he can just pull anyone in, “ok, there are the powerhouse Elites, which are the top Elites that are right below the president on the ‘food chain’ so to speak, those three powerhouses being; Oikawa’s, Daishou’s and the Iwaizumi’s. The president being the Sakusa’s” Akinari gesturing wildly with his hands, “So the very top of the food chain, the top dog is the Sakusa’s, all of us here” gesturing around to the huge crowd of Elites all scrambling around to catch up with one another, to look at the open casket before the funeral started, “except for the president himself and his family, are work under him. Which I know doesn’t make my brother or Tooru happy in the slightest about it.”

Looking over to see Tooru, Seiji and Daishou all talking to a group of people on the other side of the room.

“The powerhouse Elites are right below him, which is my husbands and I’s family, the Daishou’s, which is where I was originally from, and the Oikawa’s; which is Tooru” pointing to a grumpy looking Oikawa, “yes you since we can’t change the fact that you’re his biological son, and his uncles. All of the older Elites in each powerhouse families, like my sister and brother, my living uncles and aunts, me, and Iwaizumi and his future family all depending if he ever wants to spend most of his days talking about creating, vetoing and passing laws and all that ‘fun’ stuff. Goes to all of the members of each family.”

“What happens if you don’t want to” Kuroo raising an eyebrow.

“The president, Kosuke Sakusa, and from what Kin tells me his son Kiyoomi, share the same belief that everyone has a free will, so they won’t force you to join their ‘council’ if you don’t want to” Akinari sighing relief, “they would love for us to be apart of their meetings, but they are genuinely good people, a little on the eccentric side depending on their day, but they don’t want you to be miserable…...unlike a lot of the people in here.”

Tobio gave a small cringe at that small statement, all the Elites in his small pack telling him that while you need to smile and act like you love everyone existence, don’t allow any important and personal information slip. That a lot of people in here aren’t who they seem. That almost everyone in this building were taught in here to fake it till they make it, and won’t hesitate to use personal information to their advantage.

“But unless your recommend someone outside of the powerhouse Elites to be apart of that process, pretty much someone from the powerhouse families have to recommend you themselves, and then Kosuke has to look at your credibility and what it is that you do, and see if you can handle it from there” Akinari explains, “that’s why, especially from the Oikawa and Daishou families you see them become lawyers and powerful businessmen, so when they work for their jobs and help make laws and update on cases, they know what they’re talking about. Kosuke looks a lot for people who practices in law and whatnot, because he can ask what are the most common cases on the days of their meetings, and see what they can do help reduce the crime rate, and what they could do to help others out on the streets, this that and all that fun stuff” Akinari shrugs, “the best I can remember since Kin, who should be getting here anytime now, is apart of these meetings, so he would be a more reliable source if you want to learn about what goes down those weekly meetings.”

Tobio and Kuroo nodded, both of their heads already hurting and they knew that there is a lot more information to go.

“Then you got the followers who support willingly support the powerhouse families” Akinari continues as the slowly guides them through the crowd, not liking how some alphas are eyeing Tobio like a piece of meat, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi giving low growls, Futakuchi and Akinari holding onto Tobio tighter that it made Tobio even more nervous, Nao holding onto his mother a lot tighter as he didn’t like the vibes from these guys staring at his mother…...he couldn’t smell them due to his nose clamp, but he didn’t like the look in their eyes, “which I should just call them normal Elites I guess, since all three powerhouse Elite families have followers, and all the Elite in general follow the president. But I guess I should say devoted family followers.”

Kuroo and Tobio nodded.

“I guess you can say the Futakuchi’s are considered a powerhouse, although they don’t possess the title right now, main reason why the Futakuchi’s can technically be considered a powerhouse was due to the fact that Jirou became good friends, or at least good work colleagues, and has gained followers, fame and more money. So they have more money than the average Elite family, but they don’t make money and have the same level of fame as Tooru and Seiji, since those two are the poster children for their respective families.”

All of them, except Nao and Tobio, all rolled their eyes.

“The Futakuchi’s main followers are the; Aone’s, Koganegawa’s, Sasaya’s and Kamasaki’s” Akinari looking up in thought, “you will see them kind of cluster around the family they follow, and I know there is more followers than what I’m saying here” looking at Tobio as they signed their names in at the book, “I will point them out to you as best as I can ok?”

The siblings nodded.

“Ok, the Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s is kind of funny” Akinari chuckles as Kuroo and the others continue to sign their names in, “since our followers are about the same, same families with one a few families here and there choosing a side.”

Kuroo and Tobio tilted their heads to the side, Nao not even paying attention anymore and was just looking around the people walking in and out of the viewing room, waving and smiling to those that aren’t staring at his momma in the funny way, Kuroo speaking up, “so families that couldn’t choose between the two of your families” pointing to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Akinari nodded, “yup, they are the Matsukawa’s, Hanamaki’s, Yahaba’s, and Watari’s and I know there is a few more that I can point out once I see some of their faces.”

“Think we will see Issei and Maki” Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi shrugs with a smile, “it’s a possibility, hoping though so I can figure out what they’re up to.”

Oikawa was about to say something, but then realized that he won’t be able to show Tobio off to them either, getting internally more pissed off about this whole situation.

“Most members of these families love both of us, but there some of them that you ask, they will tell you they prefer this family over the other” Akinari shrugs, “main reason why most follow the both of us started because of my old friendship with Tooru, sure I was still under Daishou under that point, but Kin was in a lot of the same classes as I was and the three of us hung out a lot.”

Kuroo staring wide eyed at Akinari, “you used to be good friends with Tooru?!”

Akinari took a small breath and nodded, “yup, used to be very close to him. And we still were kind of close when Kin and I first got engaged, so they associate my as a Iwaizumi with Oikawa. And it continued to stay that way because of your” pointing to Oikawa and his son, “guys friendship.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave him a thumbs up and smirked, Oikawa speaking up, “your welcome for continuing your support.”

Akinari rolled his eyes, “yeah, thanks” flicking both of their foreheads, “but there are some families that chose to just support one of us, the Ito’s support my family, and the Mimura’s support the Oikawa’s.”

Kuroo looked at Tobio with wide eyes, both of them recognizing Mimura…...both of them wondering if he was here or not. Both wanting to see him again, but don’t want to at the same time so they don’t have to think about the hurt.

“And my brother’s followers are the Kuguri’s, Sakishima’s, Numai’s, Hiroo’s and Akama’s and others as well” Akinari rubbing his temple a bit as he guides them to the open casket in the open viewing room, “god too many people to even try and remember.”

“Yeah, is I can’t even remember Futakuchi’s siblings” looking over to the brunette holding his hand, “no offense.”

Futakuchi snorts, “none taken.”

“And I still can’t even tell the difference between your freaking twin sisters, then there is no way in hell that I’m even going to remember all of these names” Tobio sighs as he brushes some of his hair off to the side.

“Well there is no shame in at least trying” Tooru chirps as he stands in front of Jirou’s body, Seiji turning his head to the side as his back was still facing them, Daishou keeping his eyes on his uncle’s body as he stood next to his father, Tooru giving a sweet smile to Tobio, “don’t get so down on yourself Tobio-chan.”

Tobio’s face turned a little red and gave a nervous laugh, “I guess not.”

Tooru trying so hard to not drool over Tobio right now, so modest in how he’s dressing, yet still very much breathtaking. Long sleeved black dress that went down to his knees, black flat sandals, some eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow that brought out his already hypnotizing eyes. And his bump, oh his bump is popping out more and more every time he sees him, and oh god does he have a strange thing for baby bumps.

Kuroo, along with Oikawa and the others, doesn’t like how he’s looking at his brother.

“You’re such a fucking pervert” Seiji rolling his eyes and jabbed Tooru’s side so hard that it made him double over in pain, the only person that can get away with doing so without retaliation, plastering on his angelic smile and walks up to the omega and holds out his hand, Tobio taking it and both shook each others hands, “so nice to see you again Tobio” looking up to Nao and held out his hand for the small alpha, Nao hesitantly shaking it, “I’m happy to see you and your little bubba.”

Nao beamed and nodded his head up and down, “I get to have a little brother, but he can’t hear you when you talk, he can only feel!”

“I heard” Seiji coos, “little bubba is deaf.”

“Which reminds me, and I’m just very curious from one gifted nose person to another” Tooru standing up and let out a huge breath and rubbed his side where the older alpha hit him, looking at Nao with a smile, “did you smell it off of your little brother?”

Nao narrowed his eyes at Tooru, still not the biggest fan of him but nodded his head yes, “I did, bubba can only feel!”

Tooru’s eyes slightly twitched that Akinari caught and knew that twitch from anywhere…..he’s pissed about it. Someone…...a five year old no less, is better than him. Better at him that he prides himself to have, to have one of the strongest noses out in the world. He knew the alpha wouldn’t hurt a five year old child…...at least not to the extent of how Tooru seems to handle teenagers and adults, from how he’s heard how he handled Futakuchi’s torture, and from seeing the video of Tooru beating Daizo. But he knew Tooru has a hard on for Tobio, the alpha doesn’t even to try and hide it, so he wouldn’t lay a hand of Nao…..not without risking on Tobio not close to him.

Akinari glaring at Tooru.

Tooru looking over to him and locked eyes, smirking at the younger alpha, then looks back over to Tobio and the others.

Akinari hating that fucking smirk.

Futakuchi looking over to Daishou, who turned to look at the others in a suit that makes him look…...very nice to look at. He couldn’t see his curves sadly, but he was just happy to see his face again since that night they……

Futakuchi gulping.

He just wish Daishou didn’t looked so fucking depressed.

Daishou locked eyes with him, and he see his fingers fidgeting a bit, raising the up slightly, but then they would shoot back down to this side and claw at his pants. His hair was brushed off neatly to the side, the bandage doing nothing to change the beauty on his face; he’s not even going to question himself anymore. He has a huge crush…..borderline on obsession…..probably obsessed with him, but he’s going to deny it for the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about him, couldn’t stop the longing on wanting to touch him, wanting to taste his lips. Wanting to touch him, hold his hands, talk to him and just hold him…….he needs him so fucking bad.

Needing to know if he’s an omega….the new breed…….or if he just got someone pregnant.

Although he has a strong feeling that Daishou is just different…..and his cousin is being a stubborn pain in the ass and not reaching out.

‘Why won’t you talk to me?’

Daishou had a hard time trying to not blush as he stares at Futakuchi, feeling so sucking dirty that he just needed him. He was so afraid to go near him for fear that he won’t be able to contain himself. He didn’t want to be touched by anyone else besides Futakuchi…..but at the same time he knew he was too dirty for cousin. His cousin wouldn’t want him. He’s too dangerous to be around his cousin.

But ever since those videos…...ever since he was being sold off…..he needed someone to touch him that he WANTED to touch. He knows Futakuchi’s touch won’t hurt him…...but he just so dirty.

So fucking dirty for Futakuchi.

So fucking dangerous for him.

He wanted him.

His babies are all crying out for him right now.

But…….

‘What’s the point?’

He took a deep breath, wondering if life would worth be living after he has his babies…..but he didn’t want leave Futakuchi.

He didn’t want to leave his little ones, these fucking fools that he loves.

He took a deep breath and looked over to Tooru, the brunette raising an eyebrow at him, Daishou gave him a nod. His way of saying that he and the babies are fine right now, looking back over to Futakuchi who was now giving him a raised eyebrow, Daishou shrugging his shoulders at his younger cousin. Looking over to his father as he tugged on his suit, gesturing his head to the bathroom, Daishou knowing what his father wanted since the funeral was about to start.

Tooru just rolled his eyes, him in charge of of getting everyone else in here as father and son left to head to a private bathroom. He told the Futakuchi clan that he and Seiji could help do everything else while they chose their father’s casket, location, grave sight, ect. while he and Seiji got guests and food handled. He clapped his hands as he looks over to his glaring son, forcing the smile to stay on his lips, Oikawa not bothering to hide his disliking with him.

“You know after the service, I need to talk to you” Tooru says as he wraps an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, Oikawa doing everything under the sun to not bite his father’s arm off.

“Is that so” Oikawa growls.

“Very much so” he sang as he guides Tobio and Futakuchi to their seats, Oikawa about to tackle his father to the ground when him eyeing his ass.

‘That’s my ass’ eye twitching as his father just looks at him from the corner of his eyes with a smirk.

“What are you getting pissy for” Tooru smirks as he walks up to the microphone, “he ain’t yours.”

“He ain’t yours either.”

Tooru’s smile turns manic that Oikawa started to get freaked out, seriously wandering how in the hell is this guy is even his father.

“Alright everyone” Tooru says into a microphone as he gave his sweet smile, “service is about to begin!”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“So you’re staying at Tooru’s right now” Seiji asks he straightens out his suit in the mirror if the empty bathroom.

Daishou next to him as he was fixing himself up in the mirror up to the standards his father implemented on him, “yes sir, my house is flooded right now and I didn’t want to stay at a hotel. I was going to ask you, but I Tooru was stopping by my house to have me look at the paperwork for the domestic abuse and custody case of Keiji Akaashi, and he didn’t hesitate to offer up his home to me until I can get it fixed. It’s the holidays so most people aren’t even going to be available to repair the damage in my big home until after new years.”

“Uh-huh” Seiji responds as he looked over to his only child with sharp eyes, Daishou stopping what he was doing and looked at his father. Both of them staring at each other for a moment until Seiji walks over to his son, grabbing his chin and turning his head side to side, “have you’ve been following the diet I gave you?”

“Yes father” Daishou responds without hesitation, “I thought I was losing my weight like I have before.”

“Not enough” Seiji looking irritable, his eyes narrowing slightly, “just a curious question.”

Daishou inwardly panicking, outwardly looking just as expressionless as ever “yes father.”

“Has Tooru touched you?”

“What” Daishou actually shocked that his father would already be onto him, but he was happy that he reacted that way since his father jumped back a bit at his shouting, Daishou pretending to act like it was the most unrealistic thing in the world.

When his father is right on the nose…….his father is a lot like Tooru, too observant for his own good.

“Why would he do that” Daishou raising his voice a bit, his father not liking that as he was slapped across the cheek, the stinging of the slap all too familiar.

“What have I told you about raising your voice at me” his father giving him the death glare.

Daishou just kept his eyes to the ground, “to not to.”

Two times he’s been slapped for raising his voice…….people must really love taking their anger out on him.

“I was just asking because Tooru is a fucking pervert, and while I do consider him my friend, he’s constantly doing shit that can get him in trouble” Seiji narrowing his eyes dangerously at him.

“I know father” Daishou blinking back whatever tears threatened to come out, “but I wouldn’t let him lay a hand on me, besides I don’t even think he even likes alphas. He just wants to help me out, although I wouldn’t be surprised if he might use this as an excuse to have me but him food or something at some point, I can guarantee and tell you truthfully that he and I aren’t doing anything together.”

“You better not be” glaring at him, “because his and your asses will be tossed, do you understand me?”

“Very clearly sir” Daishou bowing his head, internally panicking and hating how his dad paranoia can lead him to think about this, “please tell me your not giving into those thoughts father.”

Seiji raised an eyebrow and looked genuinely surprised that he asked that, “I’m not.”

“Father” and Daishou hates to use this knowledge to his advantage, but he needed his father off his ass, because as much as he’s extremely pissed and hurt that his father lied to him and hates who he truly is…..as much as he keeps preaching that he hates his fucking father……...he can’t help but feel somewhat sorry for his father despite the abuse he suffered from him on a daily basis…...he doesn’t want Tooru to try and do anything to him, “I’m just checking, last time you did, you did something you regret.”

“I don’t regret it” Seiji giving his son a cold stare, “they deserved it.”

“Either way, you did it on impulse rather when waited like you normally did and could’ve gotten yourself caught” Daishou frowns, unable to get the image of his father losing his temper when he was little, visiting his grandparents home since his dad thought that someone was royally fucking him over and intentionally trying to take away what he truly deserves. His father leaving him in a room by himself and told him to watch the cartoons with a wild look in his eyes, he didn’t remember how long it was until his father came into the room and changed his dirty underwear since he was a little behind on potty training at that point, and he didn't want to disobey is angry dad by leaving the room, the crazed look still there from his normal calm and cold one, even when beating him over half the time he still had the cold stare.

‘I fucking deserve it’ he remembers a younger looking version of his father nearly crying as he kicked a toy car on the floor, single father who at that point was too paranoid to even have maids that he would only allow a few people here and there watch over him. He remembered his father left him alone one time when he was six in the big house to take care of himself, and his dad was gone the majority of the day to got to work because that day he was so afraid that the maids were out to kill him and his dad. He could tell his father somewhat cared……..in a sick way, but he had to grow up fast and take care of himself. His father inserting himself when he saw fit to make sure he wouldn’t go out and embarrass him…...which he guessed he did if all he really cared about Oikawa.

He knew what his father did, he just chose to bury what his dad did in order to just continue on with life.

Just like he was going to eventually do with Jirou…...although it was going to be harder since he had a hand in it; still can’t get the image of the lights going out of his uncle's eyes.

His father quirked an eyebrow at him, “I’m not…….I’m not.”

“You sound like your having to tell yourself that” Daishou giving his dad a concerned look.

“I’m not Suguru” Seiji narrowing his eyes on him again, “don’t do what your mother pulled on me.”

“I’m not” although he didn’t know what he mother even pulled.

“He thought I needed to get professional help” rolling his eyes, “fucking bitch.”

“A fucking bitch that you loved” Daishou frowns, “Tooru said you picked him out from the school and that it was like love at first sight, you loved him very much.”

“Could you tell Tooru to stop telling you personal shit” his father growls, “what happened with your mother and I will stay with me unless I say otherwise.”

Daishou nodded, knowing it was no use trying to get it out of his father. He’s stubborn, cold, distant…...and for the fact that he knows his dad blames mostly him for his mother’s death…..it was pointless.

“Yes father” rolling up his sleeves, “you want me to do it with you?”

His father nodded as he rolled up his sleeves, his dad having a tendency to have to check things in a certain order, touch them a certain way, like a good luck, keep bad vibes…..more like keep bad luck out. Things had to be positioned a certain way, and he used to have to have a habit like his father that he broke out of when he moved out.

But he still remembers it all.

His father wanted him to do these rituals every now and then, he didn’t know why, guess it would double their chances on not having bad luck.

They both went to each bathroom stall and touched each door three times each, went to every mirror and touched each edge three times, adjusted the hand soaps until the perfect angle and lightly tapped it three times each. They both went to the windows and opened and closed the lock three times, then they went to go wash their hands three minutes. The would do all of this in this particular order three times each, and right when they would leave the bathroom, they would have to bow and squeeze the handle three times each. He knew most people would find this to be insane, especially since they would learn that his father does this every time he would get up in the morning, every time before he went to bed. He would also do it for such occasions as this. Tooru made the mistake of screwing up his father’s ritual one day, and his father couldn’t function, afraid something bad was going to happen around every corner.

He and his father both bowed to the door and squeezed the handle one more time.

His father’s tense body relaxed and looked at him, “lets go.”

 

-2:30 P.M.-

 

It was painful for Tobio to witness all of Futakuchi’s siblings losing it, he felt so bad, despite hearing that Jirou wasn’t a good man to begin with, to see them in pain. He knew the pain a bit since he lost his mother, but the difference between him and the Futakuchi’s was; he say his mother’s death coming and watched her wither away, he was just so sudden. The oldest, Hajime, despite being the most stern looking, serious and intimidating…..realizing just how much he looked like his father, he broke down when talking about how he and his dad would go out and go fishing with each other and their downtime to relax, how much they used to do that all the time. How his father got caught on his hook to who knows how many times when his father was trying to teach him the perfect way to cast the hook out to the sea, always going out on his boat; seeing pictures that Futakuchi’s mother took of the two of them shirtless and flexing at the camera, both of them smiling from ear to ear at the camera, Hajime being the mini version of his father look wise, and from what he’s heard from conversations personality wise as well.

All of them were a mess, even Futakuchi had a hard time keeping himself together, while wasn’t as upset as all of his older siblings, it was the fact that they couldn’t stop crying that he couldn’t help but feel their stress and pain. He felt all of it as they all went up to talk, and now here he is trying so hard trying to not ball his eyes out. He may not be fond of his family, but they’re still his brothers and sisters, they all had a relationship with him like they all had a relationship with their mother before she passed away. But he knew at his mother’s funeral when he was fourteen…...nine years ago…...he was the most broken out of all of them. He had the hardest time adjusting, his personality is a lot more like his mother’s, his hobbies were like hers, he bonded with her everyday and always showed off their videos and pictures with her; her and Daishou were his rocks. He lost one…...and he felt like he was losing his other with Daishou distancing himself for something…..so many somethings running through his mind that he needed Daishou to calm his mind and tell him.

And Daishou was sitting right behind him, he could feel his beautiful snake eye staring into his soul.

So yeah…..Daishou wasn’t helping his emotions…….and he was getting antsy on needing to touch him. He had to hold himself back from looking behind him…….one of those reasons being his father, who scares the shit out of him. Two he just doesn’t need anyone to know he’s got a hardcore crush on his own cousin.

Now here he is trying to not stare at the well dressed Daishou, trying to avoid his suspicious uncle’s gaze, trying to make sure Tooru doesn’t try to jump from a few seats down from Tobio and onto the poor omega. Trying to make sure that Oikawa, who ‘HAD’ to it next to his father, doesn’t jump on top of his father to make sure he doesn’t try and murder him. Worried about Iwaizumi doing the same. Worried about breaking down from so many emotions he was feeling at this moment.

He felt kind of bad that when it came to sharing good memories to share, all of his other siblings had no problem picking out one; but the had such a fucking hard time. Up until these past couple of months when he and Tobio started ‘dating’, and before he hit the age of seven, his father wasn’t the best to him, and it got worse after his mother passed away.

So he had to DIG.

“What can I s-say” Futakuchi sniffs as he wipes his nose with his sleeve, “he was a very nice” almost laughing when he said that, seeing Daishou lips quirk up ever so slightly for a split second when he said that, feeling his heart pound in his chest at the sight that become so rare for him to see, “hardworking man. Always did what he had to do, a wonderful husband to my wonderful mother, and I know that they’re together in heaven now” he didn’t know about heaven for his father, but at this point lying has become second nature when it came to how he felt about his father, “I know they’re smiling down on all of us, not wanting us to mourn, but to celebrate their lives. I know my father wasn’t one to want us to give him a funeral, but he always told us to do what would give us the closure, the support that we needed for each other.”

The crowd nodded, his siblings giving him sad smiles as they nodded along as well.

“My father and I never had the best relationship” having to hold himself back from glaring when he made eye contact with Tooru, who had to slam his hand over his mouth to cover his smile and hold himself back from laughing, knowing damn well why he Tooru thought it was so funny, “but we made it work and powered through it, no one is perfect. I’m know I’m not, and my father would be the first to admit he isn’t either, but we both loved each other so much that it is really hard to keep it together up here” Futakuchi wiping away tears and gave out another sniff, his sister Mika burying her head in her hands and started to ball her eyes out, “but a memory that I wanted to share is a bit of an old one of when I was little” him pointing the clicker that originally showed a picture of his father and his sister earlier this year on her birthday, the both of them smiling, both of their faces covered in cake and looked like they had the time of their lives.

Futakuchi realizing that they both have the same smile.

Now his picture popped up, Futakuchi five years old with Daishou when he was six, his father looking so young in the picture as he was chasing them in the picture as the big bad monster. His father never looked his age and had always looked younger, people sometimes forgot how old he is and would be so shocked to hear that he has eight kids, saying that he looked so young to have that many kids. Akinari was in the picture a bit and was still wearing his braces at that point in the picture, seeing his uncle’s face turning red at the sight of his younger self, seeing Kin teasing him as he squeezed their intertwined fingers, knowing he was whispering how adorable he is, knowing how insecure Akinari was about them. Futakuchi and Daishou running away from the two alphas with the biggest smiles on their faces, knowing how much he used to adore his father at this time, how much his father used to adore him as well; Futakuchi unable to stop the tears at the thought, wondering to himself how him and his father went from adoring each other……..to his father allowing him to be tortured to the point when he almost died more times than he could count. The audience all gushing at the adorable picture of all the happy, this picture now reminding him just how much he and his father drifted apart. How much he couldn’t keep him happy.

He felt more tears coming down harder and started gasping for air as he could feel himself drown, dropping to his knees and gasped for air. The audience gasping, hearing some people run up to him, looking up when he saw Akinari, Kuroo, Tobio, Oikawa and……...Daishou.

The other seemed to be just as surprised as he was about Daishou coming up on his own free will, Akinari looking back and forth between the two of them and narrowed his eyes. Oikawa and Akinari lifting him up after Kuroo got him to calm down and just breath, Tobio intertwining their fingers, Daishou grabbing his paper off of the stand.

“I-I can continue” Futakuchi says, Daishou holding his hand and shook his head, nothing but worry in his eyes, looking like he was about to cry himself.

“I will finish up for you.”

“B-Bu-”

“Let him” Akinari says softly, “I know this is hard for you, so much is going through that big brain of yours.”

“Relax” Oikawa bumping his hip against his lightly, Seiji and Tooru both raising their eyebrows at that, both of them thinking that Futakuchi and Oikawa hated each other.

“Interesting” Seiji mutters under his breath, Tooru looking at him with a confused expression, looking back at the two as all of them who went up there besides Daishou, help him down back down to the front row.

Daishou brushed some of his hair out of his face and pushed it behind his ear, looking at the crowd in front of him, suddenly feeling like he’s being judged. Like everyone already sees right through him…...having to take a deep breath, opening and closing his eyes again. He’s never been one to shy in front of people, he’s been living in front of the camera ever since he was born; the child that the media craved to have coming from the eldest son of the passed Seiji Daishou Sr., the child that they got after many of his other colleagues already on child five or six when the Suguru Daishou was finally born. The only child that his father since he couldn’t move on from his mother, Tooru telling him that his mother was literally the only person he loved.

He looked over to Tooru, his eyes narrowing at him, as if he was daring him to say something about Jirou’s death. Feeling his mark burning at the thought of disobeying his……..his husband?

After the video chats that he had to do to sell himself off for Christmas, he couldn’t deny it anymore…...his ass belongs to Tooru. Figuratively and literally.

He felt so fucking dirty…...so fucking ashamed…..so fucking weak.

Making him crave Futakuchi so much more, him and his children pleading for his touch, but so afraid…...felt so fucking filthy.

And he hasn’t even been touched by Tooru’s clients yet.

His father still looking his usual cold and detached self.

Futakuchi looking at him still with shock; Daishou didn’t even remember getting up. He just saw Futakuchi dropping to his knees, and then he was right above him.

Daishou clearing his throat and looked down at the paper, “this picture I’ve grown very fond of. Showing that my father was a good man to his children, he tried to bond with us every chance he got in his busy life. Even on his days where he just wanted to come home and just pass out after a long days work, that he would get down on the floor and play with me, us, all of us children, all of his children’s friends and little nephews. His love for his family, this picture showing me this, that he just loved everyone in this picture. He loved all of our other family and friends” Daishou tearing up as he kept on reading, Daishou hearing the cries of Jirou’s children below him and was just wanting to run away and never look back, “I can still hear his laughter as if it was just yesterday, laughter that I knew every single one of us enjoyed hearing. I’m going to miss his voice, the happiness and he and I’s bond slowly re-growing ever since he found out I was going to be a dad with my beautiful boyfriend Tobio, how he was excited to have another grandchild. I will miss your presence father” Daishou looking down at Futakuchi, his cousin’s red and puffy eyes wide as he looked up and met his tear filled eye.

“I love you father, always have. Always will.”

 

-3:30 P.M-

 

Kuroo held Nao in his arms as everyone was saying their last goodbyes, Futakuchi holding Tobio’s hand as people all came up and talked to them, Nao holding onto his stuffed black cat up against his chest as he frowned at Jirou’s peaceful looking dead body. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were up there talking to people up there as well, some of them from their old volleyball team, Akinari and Kin talking to friends and other family as they gestured here and there to Jirou’s body. Daishou was talking to Seiji, Tooru, and from what it looks like, some of the family members that support Daishou’s family. Felt pretty bad since he’s noticed that a lot of the ones that seem to be around Daisho’s age kept pointing to his bandaged eye, seeing the snake look like a mixture of wanting to cry and wanting to murder them. Nao got upset as he looked at his friend’s Jirou’s dead body and started crying, glad that he was still wearing his nose clamp or Nao would have already lost it, knowing Nao considered Jirou his friend since he remembers his nephew talking Jirou’s ears off at the Christmas party where everyone unknowingly were going to see Jirou for the last time.

“Are we almost done” Nao frowning as Kuroo decided to take Nao off to somewhere were there really wasn’t any people to give Nao a break from the crowd, only a few parents were their little ones in the same area to do the same as he was doing, which is calm their little ones.

“Not yet buddy” Kuroo sighs, “I know that this is very sad, but after we say goodbye to Jirou, we’re going to eat and go home.”

“I don’t want to be here anymore” Nao whines as he clutches onto the black cat tighter and lays his head on his uncle’s shoulder, Kuroo placing a small kiss on Nao’s forehead, “too sad.”

“I know, momma and I are very sad like you’re too” Kuroo says as he plays with the small alpha’s hair, knowing that it was relaxing the poor child a bit, almost scratching his ear and was glad he caught himself, so used to Hikaru and how much he loves to have his ear scratched, that he was almost was about to get his finger bitten off since Nao LOATHES anyone even touching his ear, “I promise we will eat, and then we will go home were you and momma can go night night.”

“You promise?”

“I do promise” Kuroo giving the small alpha a small smile, loving Nao as if his life depended on it, basically filling that daddy spot for the most part that he felt like one of Nao’s daddies, Nao even called him that when he first started talking, but quickly correcting him as best as they could since people kept asking how long he and Tobio were dating. Nao reminded him so much of Tobio before his brother just…...just snapped. He never was informed on what was the cause of it, if it was the result of his father just pushing and pushing him until he just broke. Or if there was more that went on behind the scenes that he was left in the dark about, he didn’t know. He sighed and gave Nao a small smile, while this little troublemaker acted a lot like Tobio, he was his own person, his own little quirks that made him…..Nao.

And he’s happy to have Nao in his life…….he came in at a good, well he and Tooru were a bit premature due to Tobio’s stress levels since their mother died only a few weeks before his little brother went into labor. He wished little Tooru would have been able to make it like Nao did, but he has a strong feeling his brother is having an omega, since he knows his brother knows, he’s just not telling him; that Tobio was going to have his chance to have his little omega. Even Bokuto was guessing omega, and he usually on the nose with guessing the genders of the little ones. Kuroo frowning at the thought that just occurred to him…...about how much death he, his brother, Nao and the others have all been surrounded by death.

Shaking his head as he really doesn’t want to dwell on it too much, get him too worked up, and he wanted Bokuto, Keiji and the kids to be able to have a fun and relaxing day of Bokuto gets off at the hotel. Hug each other, hold each other, love up on each other…..hoping that Bokuto was making sure their omega is being taken care of along with the little ones. How much he wants to hold Keiji tonight when he gets back…...hold the children and Bokuto and make sure they are all still there, that they’re all ok.

This funeral really making paranoid about his family’s safety.

“You still do the promises?”

Kuroo eyes widen at the familiar voice behind him, that voice he remembers being one of nothing of love and promise. One that Kuroo trusted to put his father in jail.

And how he succeeded.

He hasn’t seen this man since that day.

Kuroo snapped his body around with a big smile, seeing none other than the same wavy black hair and golden eyes, looking like he hasn’t aged a day. Still same warming and comforting smile, Kuroo noticing that he grew taller than the gentle alpha; Kenta Mimura.

“Y-You” Kuroo feeling like he could cry, “I didn’t know that you’re an Elite.”

Kenta chuckles and walks up to Kuroo and held out his hand, Kuroo pulling him in for a hug that took the older alpha of guard for a moment, but smiles and hugs that younger alpha.

“How have you’ve been big brother” Kenta chuckles as he pulls away from Kuroo, looking at the small alpha in his arm, head tilted and is looking at him with curiosity.

Kuroo smiles at the nickname and just decides to roll with it, “just volleyball, college, learned that I was a father around a couple of months ago.”

Kenta tilts his head to the side a bit with wide eyes, “what do you mean learned?”

“I got separated from the mother of my child, didn’t know I got him pregnant” Kuroo sighs with a small frown, “his parents weren’t the nicest of people.”

Kenta nods.

“But my kids momma, which is a lovely omega named Keiji, looked for me throughout all those years and I never stopped looking either” Kuroo smiles, Kenta smiling at Kuroo, very happy to see that Kuroo has grown to be happy, at least that’s what it seems like to him, “a beautiful omega named Hikaru.”

Kenta smiles, “oh his teenage years are going to be fun, alphas are normally very protective of their omegas…..” Kenta looking over to Tobio and felt like crying, knowing that poor child didn’t get to have a protective father…...quiet the opposite, looking back over at a confused Kuroo, “but I’m happy for you to have a child, you and Keiji back together?”

Kuroo smiles and nods, “yeah….” smiling bigger as he started to blush at the thought of Keiji and Bokuto, “I’ve gotten two boyfriends actually.”

Kenta looked shocked by that, “please tell me one knows about the other.”

Kuroo nods his head with a chuckle at the alpha’s shocked expression, “yes I do promise, I don’t play that game, polyamorous relationship.”

Kenta lets out a sigh in relief and gave a nervous laugh, “please don’t take this the wrong way, but oh thank god.”

Kuroo cackles as Nao looked between the two of them with confusion, pointing the golden eyed alpha, “who are you?”

Kenta looked at the child mesmerizing eye, even if he didn’t already see Tobio and this little one on the TV, there was no mistaking the resemblance. Those dark blue eyes are hard to come by, and smiles and holds his hand out to Nao, “I’m Kenta, I’m a friend of your momma and uncle.”

“A friend” Nao clutching the black cat up against his chest, his blue eyes beaming at the alpha, looking up at Kuroo, “is he your friend?”

Kuroo smiles and nodded, “he help your momma, grandma and I out.”

He snapped his head the alpha with a big smile, “you help my momma?!”

Kenta smiles, “yes I did, do you love your momma?”

Nao bounced up and down with a big smile on his face, “I do, my momma is very pretty, smart, mean in the good way, can knock someone out in one punch and lets me eat chocolate all the time!”

Kenta gave out a small gasp and a smile, “he does?!”

“YES” Nao giggles as he bounced up and down in his uncles hold, Kenta loving how happy this kid is and how happy he seemed to be with Tobio, Kenta always worrying about Tobio’s future. Not knowing how damaged the poor child came out of the situation, and not knowing how well their mother handled herself afterwards, knowing how much of a nervous wreck she was, and how she just broke down when they learned a little bit about what had happened to him. So it was nice to see Tobio with a happy and loving kid, and another one on the way.

“Chocolate ice cream is like crack for him” Kuroo pointing to the small alpha beaming, “got kicked out of an ice cream parlor because of it.”

Kenta busted out laughing and Nao laughed along with him, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world.

“Yeah Tobio wasn’t too happy about that” Kuroo scratching the back of his head with nervous laughter, “then a couple of days ago this guy decided to get him, Tobio, two good friends of Tobio, which one of them is my boyfriend Keiji, and my Hikaru and the two others I claim as my own; got them all kicked out of a McDonalds!”

Kenta just looks at Nao and laughs even harder, “oh my god I already love you!”

“I love you too” Nao cheers at the laughing alpha.

“So how far along is Tobio right now” Kenta asks as he wipes a tear from laugh too hard.

“You haven’t talked to Tobio yet” Kuroo frowns as he looks over at his brother, Futakuchi kicking his brother, couldn’t remember his name to save his life, the brother with the huge crush on Tobio, Futakuchi kicking him in the ass as he seemed to get a little too close for comfort. The Oikawa and Tooru laughing their asses off before they both realized that they were laughing together and both pulled on their eyes and stuck their tongues out at each other.

Kuroo rolling his eyes at them.

Seiji punching him in the side again to get Tooru to stop, Iwaizumi doing the same to Oikawa.

Kenta shook his head with a frown, “I’m a little nervous to in all honesty.”

Kuroo started to get confused, “why?”

Kenta didn’t know if Tobio would want to hit him or not, the small omega was not happy with him…….well with anyone except Kuroo. And he received a black eye from the small omega, after checking and saw all the horrific sight of the poor child’s bottom, so he didn’t know if Tobio thought that he was trying to do with anything to him. The mind can be a fragile thing, so he didn’t want to jump the poor child that was scared out of his mind the last time he saw him.

Kenta nervously played with his fingers, “well the last time he saw me…...he wasn’t so happy, and I don’t want Tobio to think I’m going to jump him like your father did.”

Kuroo’s confusion morphed into rage, Kenta surprised at just how quick his emotions change, “what?”

“I was checking for injuries and I was checking under your brother’s nightgown” Kuroo looking more pissed off with every word that flies out of his mouth, Kenta getting confused, “to check to see…...” that’s when it hit Kenta.

“Do you even know?”

Kuroo’s eyes flickering back and forth, “know what? What did my mother and brother keep from me?!”

Kenta looked over to Tobio, then back at Kuroo, “this isn’t the time and place to be talking about this.”

Kuroo is getting flustered and really pissed off that there is another thing that is being kept from him…….feeling hurt that he was being intentionally left out of something.

It hurts.

Tears threaten to come out, “what am I not being told?!”

Nao placing his stuffed cat up against his uncle’s chest, hugging him and the cat as he didn’t like it when Kuroo got upset.

Kenta mentally slapped himself for not thinking about the possibility of that Nao and Tobio took the whole ‘look forward and don’t look back’ a little too literally.

Then again from what he remembers from Nao’s behavior, she wouldn’t say something as she already feels like a bad mother for not knowing this disgusting behavior was happening right under her nose. Tobio…...poor thing was placed in art therapy at the homeless shelter they stayed in until they had a place to go, keeping an eye on them for a while. He was going to take them in if they couldn’t find a home by a certain point, glad that the Kenma’s took them in after Nao was caught by her friend going to the homeless shelter, not telling her friend for fear of looking more like a failure than she already was.

Tobio probably didn’t get all the therapy he NEEDED…….and the thought about that hurts him.

“What haven’t I been told?!”

Nao probably didn’t want Kuroo putting himself down, Kuroo placing himself in the position of the protector at the age of seven. Nao knew, he even knows, that Kuroo would put himself down for not saving him. Even though he didn’t even know, and with how big and strong that disgusting son of bitch was, probably would have ended up putting that poor child in the hospital or six feet under.

Kuroo unable to stop the tears with how hurt he looks right now, Kenta seeing the same broken seven year old child all those years ago.

Kenta can’t tell him…….it’s not his spot to tell him…….he needed Tobio to tell him.

He needed to arrange a time for them to come over and just…...talk.

That’s what those two need.

Looking over at the broken beauty comforting Futakuchi, then looking back at the upset alpha.

Looking up at the sky when they all felt snow start to fall, everything seeming to becoming darker, the sky and the mood. Futakuchi sticking his hand out in the air, Futakuchi’s older brother Hajime doing the same, for the first time they didn’t look at each other in annoyance or bitterness, for the first time in years they both gave a sad chuckle.

Hajime sighing, “father always hated it when it snowed.”

Kenta having a hard time staring into the intense eyes of the pissed off and hurt alpha.

“Here’s what I’m going to do.”

 

-5:00 P.M.-

 

Akinari took a deep breath as he splashed some water in his face to clear his head, hating being around all the Elites that drive him insane;

‘Why did you marry an alpha?’

In front of his husband, Kin having to hold him back from losing it.

‘You’ll never be as successful as your brother.’

“Nor do I give a shit to be successful as him” Akinari grumbles to himself, hating how fucking smug his brother looked when his brother heard them.

Didn’t back him up like his husband did.

Fucking smiled as if he’s the fucking shit, and walked back with his food over to his fucking group of other arrogant assholes.

‘Do you miss Hisahito?’

“Well of course I fucking do” Akinari spat as he fought back the tears, thinking he was by himself in the bathroom, not noticing the alpha standing at the door, “my fucking baby is gone you insensitive prick!”

‘That’s so much food on your plate, you’re going to lose your nice figure and get fat.’

“I will fucking look however the fuck I want to look” Akinari growls as he touch his tones stomach, “if I want to get fucking fat than I will!”

‘God I’m so glad you god you got those damn braces off of your mouth.’

“Well fucking thank you for making me feel worse about my confidence you wrinkly old bitch” Akinari splashing more water onto his face after he shouted, glad that Kin told him to clear his mind and hide out in the bathroom half an hour or so, grateful for having a supportive husband like him.

‘Why did you marry an alpha?’

‘It’s gross.’

‘You had so many omegas lined up for you, and you give it up to be with a fucking alpha?’

‘Why?’

‘Why?’

‘Why?’

‘Why?’

“BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN!”

“Calm down there Sweetface.”

Akinari lets out a shout as the alpha scared the shit out of him, snapping his head to one of the last people he even wants to see.

Especially alone.

“You still answer the angry voices in your head” Tooru chuckles as he gives a sweet smile and placed his hands behind his back, walking towards the younger alpha.

Akinari didn’t like the smile and stood up straight, “what do you want?”

“Really, that’s the first thing you say to me after not speaking to each other alone in years” Tooru face deadpanning, “have you ever heard of the word ‘hello’, ‘nice to see you’ ‘how have you been’?”

Akinari raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I’ve heard about them, I’m not particularly happy about being alone with you.”

Tooru smirks as he stops right in front of the younger alpha, looking down at him, “what, Kin still not happy about it?”

“You know damn well he hates your guts you pervert” Akinari growls as he takes a step back, hating the overwhelming and commanding alpha scent Tooru puts off, “you’re the one that pissed him off in the first place!”

Tooru looked a little agitated by that and leaned his lips up to Akinari’s ear, the younger alpha tensing up at the action, liking Akinari’s scent, “last time I remembered, you didn’t push me off of you.”

Akinari tensed up, blinking back the tears of a mistake that almost cost him his marriage.

“I came to comfort you while Kin was taking the next flight home after Hisahito killed himself” Tooru whispers as his lips brushed up against his ear, “you were so broken and I wanted to comfort you. I laid down on the bed next to you to comfort you, I rolled on top of you and kissed you on the lips like we did in junior high, I would have gotten off of you if you pushed me off, but you kissed me back.”

Akinari unable to stop the tears at the stupid mistake, hating himself for allowing Tooru lay him in the bed like that to begin with, hating himself for immediately caving in and allowed the alpha to rip off his clothing.

“You didn’t stop me from ripping off your clothing, didn’t stop kissing me” Akinari not realizing that he was right up against the wall, Tooru pinning him to the wall with his lips brushing up against ear still, “you didn’t stop me from kissing your body, for stretching you out, you didn’t stop me when I gave you a blowjob” Tooru squeezing his wrists harshly, Akinari panicking and struggled to get out of Tooru’s strong grip, “you didn’t stop me when I started fucking your brains out, you let me cum inside of you like we did before when you let me take your virginity all those years ago, you being my first for letting me top!”

“T-Tooru stop!”

“You’re the one who left me!”

“Because you shoved me away!”

“NO I DI-”

“GET OFF OF HIM” Iwaizumi ripping off the alpha off of his father, slamming him into the bathroom stall, Akinari staring wide eyed at the scene before him.

~

“Akinari” Tooru running up to him with the biggest smile on his face, “guess what?!”

Akinari stopped picking at his braces, looking up from the secret spot the two of them found, the first year looking up at the second year junior high with a big smile and blushing from ear to ear, “what is it?”

“Get this” Tooru squatted down and looked like he was on cloud nine, “my mother and father are going to be gone all next week for their anniversary!”

Akinari tilted his head to the side, “all week?”

Tooru bounced up and down excitedly while blushing like crazy, “all week, and I was wondering if you would like to come stay over a few nights?”

“A week with no adults” Akinari looking unsure of himself, “I don’t know how my father will feel about that?”

“That’s the thing” Tooru chirps, “you don’t say anything to him!”

That made Akinari look even more nervous, “I-I don’t know, my father I can lie to although I don’t want to do that, but Seiji can smell bullshit a mile away and he’s into law pra-” 

Tooru kissing Akinari on the lips to shut him up, the younger alpha kissing the older alpha in response. Tooru then releasing pulling back and kisses him on the cheek.

“Please…..” Tooru sliding his hands under Akinari’s shirt, the younger alpha giving out a small moan, Tooru liking that sound out of his mouth.

Wanting to know what it was like to fuck someone instead of being fucked.

Wandering if Akinari will be his.

“Please” Tooru whines as he was liking Akinari’s body heat, “I don’t want to be alone all week.”

Akinari liking what he was feeling from the older alpha, thinking that there couldn’t be any harm in it. Tooru was asking him. Tooru is his boyfriend and wanted to spend more time with him.

Akinari looks at the older alpha and gave a small nod and a smile, Tooru giving him a genuine soft smile, “thank you” poking at Akinari’s braces, “and these look so adorable on you!”

 

~

 

Tooru didn’t know what came over him, looking to see Akinari and Iwaizumi staring at him with disbelief. Not realizing he was coming onto Akinari until Iwaizumi tossed him off him. He knew that he just needed to leave, sighing and plastered on a fake smile, both of the younger alpha just in shock.

“Well now boys” Tooru chirps as he dusted off his suit, “honestly thank you Iwa for tossing him off of me, thank you thank you!”

“What were you even doing on top of my father” Iwaizumi demanded, snapping his head over to his Papa with rage and confusion, “what on earth was all the things he said Papa?!”

Tooru pausing at the doorway, wanting to know what his ex had to say.

“Papa” Iwaizumi snapped at Akinari, the alpha staring at Tooru still form, then back over to Iwaizumi, not knowing how to break it that he used to date Tooru, that he cheated on Kin that almost broke off their marriage…...not knowing how to explain all of it.

“Nothing important” is what left his lips.

Iwaizumi so confused by all of this and snaps his head to Tooru, who’s head tilted ever so slightly. Body tensed up, fingers drumming against his thighs, hearing the alpha let out a little chuckle for a brief moment, stopping, then chuckling again for a little longer.

Tooru starting to feel like he’s about to snap like he did that day, that day his mom blamed him for seducing his father.

Blaming him for whoring around for money, his mother wanting to blame him for everything.

‘Nothing important.’

There is a reason why he hated relationships and marriage…...and this motherfucker that just said ‘nothing important’, he let out a couple more chuckles as his nails dig into his thighs until he broke his skin.

Feeling blood run down his thigh.

‘Please don’t make me kill you Sweetface.’

“Hajime, please remind my brat that I want to see him for Christmas, I have a surprise for him.”

Iwaizumi just nodded, hearing a crack in his voice that made him feel a little sorry for him, “yes sir.”

“Thank you” turning his face to give Iwaizumi the biggest and a plainly forced smile, looking over at Akinari were he forced his smile to stay on his face even longer, scaring the Akinari as he knew that smile very well, knowing Tooru is not happy with what he just said, “I never loved you anyway.”

Akinari knowing Tooru didn’t mean it, it was his defense mechanism for him when he tries to convince himself that he doesn’t give a damn.

Tried to convince others and himself that he’s heartless, so he doesn’t have to deal with the pain.

He’ll tell himself that he never has felt anything for anybody.

Even though you know he cares deeply.

He knows he didn’t mean it.

But it still hurt.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen even more, see Tooru throw up a bloody peace sign, “I’m heading out, tell the brat and beauty I said bye!”

Leaving Iwaizumi so many questions, looking over to his Papa; heart breaking when he saw him breaking down.

 

-Sunday December 25th: 11: 30 A.M.-

 

“Tobio-chan, I will promise that I will be out of this as soon as possible” Oikawa smiles as he steps out of the bus and in front of the restaurant, not looking forward to this at all and loathes the thought that he has to spend time with his crazy and sadistic father.

“Oikawa you don’t have to rush, Atsumu is going to be a bit anyway since he has a special friend for Nao to meet” Tobio sighs, “and I’m like you dumbass, I’m not looking forward to this.”

“Is Kuroo still acting funny” Oikawa frowns.

“Yeah, he’s not telling me why and it’s scaring the shit out of me right now” Tobio frowns, “he’s very vocal when he’s pissy and needs to talk, so I’m afraid I’ve might have said or done something to him without realizing it.”

“I’m sure he’s not feeling good?”

“Yeah forming it as a question doesn’t make me feel any better” Tobio grumbles.

“Hey hey” Oikawa smiles as he leaned against the wall, “don’t freak out ok, after all of this Christmas crap, we’re all taking a road trip to a hotel and find out what the pills are for, and in the meantime we’re going to celebrate your birthday a little late, relax, make sure you have a good spa day, and we all will pass around Christmas presents and chocolate ice cream for Nao.”

Tobio lets out a small giggle, “Nao will appreciate it, and is Iwa ok, he’s been acting funny since the funeral too.”

“I don’t know, but I’m letting him blow off some steam and slam some volleyballs around” Oikawa frowns, hating it when his best friend is pissed, he gets all quiet and gets PISSED if anyone even says hello, or is within a few feet away from him, “I would sic Bokuto on him, but I don’t want him to be in a pissy mood with Keiji, Kuroo and the kids while they’re out for Christmas. So as soon as I’m done here I will head to the university to check on him, see if he’s gotten enough of his frustration out, because he will be more willing to open up. He’s not one to try and talk to when worked up.”

“Understandable” Tobio responds, “but if you’re not back before the lunch is over, Futakuchi will be with me, since he was already going to be with us anyway, and he will text you when you’re done and Iwa is somewhat good. He can hangout with us anyway, I’m mainly even participating is to make sure Atsumu doesn’t say or do something stupid when he a friend for Nao to get acquainted with each other…….still don’t want to be near him though.”

“I know you don’t” Oikawa frowning, “I promise you, Christmas sex is always an option.”

“Oh my god.”

“OH OH” Oikawa hopping on the balls of his feet, “Christmas and birthday sex, two rounds of you and I doing the dance with no pants!”

Tobio giggling that made Oikawa’s heart flutter, loving the beautiful sound that came out of his mouth, “there is that laugh, I loooooooovvvvveeeee it!”

“Corny.”

“Corny for you beautiful.”

Tobio giggling again, “I miss you already.”

“I know, I’m blue ballin over here” Oikawa whines as someone walks by and gave him a look, Oikawa sticking his tongue out and flipped them off, Oikawa unable but to help but love the snow coming down right now, “so before I go, their doing the will today?”

“Yeah, they said that’s what their doing for Christmas, what you get in the will is what you get for Christmas. Something about it being too painful and whatnot.”

“Interesting” Oikawa looking up, thinking that it was a bit ridiculous for them to be doing that, but then again the Futakuchi clan were always a bit on the wired side of things, never knowing what they were doing, all he knew was that Futakuchi wasn’t expecting much from, like a sock or something…….which was really sad now that Oikawa thought about it, “why do I have a feeling that a lot of them are going to be disoppointed?”

“Because I know people will be too” Tobio chuckles, hearing Futakuchi speak in the background, “I got to go, they’re all about to be here and I still got to get changed, go do your lunch with your dad and keep me or Futakuchi updated on how long you think it’s going to be.”

Oikawa frowns, but he knew he needed to get this done and over with, saying that he’s going to be meeting someone important…...wondering just how important.

“Love you, and you keep me updated if you can” Oikawa says, “don’t make yourself suspisous since they can be snoopy mofos.”

“Oh I know they can be” Tobio groans, “I will tell you about it later, love you.”

“I love you too” Oikawa smiles, both of them saying bye as they hung up the phone, Oikawa’s face deadpanning as he walks into the fancy restraunt, waking up to the worker behind the desk, “I’m here for the reservation under Tooru Oikawa, my father.”

The worker smiles and nods, Oikawa knew he really didn’t have to say anything, he and his dad look exactly the same and they have both been on the news, “follow me.”

Oikawa gave a polite smile and walked behind the beta woman, his noticing that his father gave them a private and closed off booth, wondering how important it was if he wasn’t going to flash himself off like he knows the narcissistic alpha likes.

“Oikawa it’s so nice to see you! I’m so excited you came!”

Face deadpanning at the sound of his voice and let out a sigh, getting ready for hours filled with misery. He walked into the private area and stopped in his tracks, wandering what in the hell these two are doing here? Why are they talking to his father?

He looked over to see a young and nervous looking omega with blood red hair, staring at him as if he’s seen a ghost.

But his attention is focuses more back on the two, the couple, Semi and Konoha staring at him as if they’ve seen a ghost themselves.

None of them able to form words.

Except Tooru, who just smiles and gestures to Semi next to him, “this here is who I want you to meet, like OFFICIALLY meet.”

Oikawa just wandering why Semi and Konoha are even here.

Feeling like he was about to explode.

“This here is your little brother!”

Oikawa tilted his head to the side as Semi’s eyes widen, snapping his head to Tooru in disbelief.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience and how sometimes plans tend to change.
> 
> But next week I might not be able to get the chapter up until Thursday, maybe,more than likely the chapter will come out late Thursday to Friday afternoon, I promise it will be up no later than friday! Since my 21st birthday is this Sunday on the 10th, so all depending on what my family and friends want to do and whatnot and how much I'm going out.
> 
> And bloopers, I don't think I'm going to be able to get them up this chapter, although it will be something I'm working on for the chapter that I'm I'm starting to work on, so sorry for those who were looking waiting for them, and i would have updated this a lot earlier, but I ended up having a lot more plans for my birthday than I originally thought >.<
> 
> But thank you again for reading and your patience, and thank you for the birthday wishes it means a lot!! I promise to respond to the rest of the comments as soon as I can, because I seriously appreciate the love and support very much, and I love all of ya'll! I have to go to bed as I'm even surprised I can even type right now with the alcohol in my system if I'm going to be totally honest ._. You all have an amazing week!!


	26. Christmas Day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I meant to like update the notes like 30 minutes or so after I put up this chapter, but I just ended up passing out......damn it -_-  
> But I'm sorry that this chapter came out a lot later than I had originally planned, I was shooting for sometime Thursday, but then it ended up being a lot longer than intended (like this is one of my longest chapters, turns out I had a lot more plans for Christmas in this story than I originally thought ._.) And I updated as often as I could at the bottom notes from the previous chapter, but regardless, I'm sorry this took me a longer to get up than intended. I do intend to start updating on Wednesday's again! So this coming Wednesday I do intend on updating again! :)
> 
> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, Anna, Babu_Bunny, Wahboop, Tokshoh, Lumina (I will respond to your comments asap!), Lou_elle, japlibatique, oppsthisisyaoitoo (I will respond to your comment asap!) and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for the love and support, means a lot and thank you for your patience!! I really do appreciate it!! I promise I will be back to updating on Wednesdays! Thank you so much for the birthday wishes!! And I will respond to unanswered comments asap!! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Language, Mentions Of Sexual Content, Mentions Of Underage Sexual Content, A Smidge Of Violence***

-December 25th-

 

“Harder Kuroo” Keiji moans, getting louder when the alpha automatically listened to him, starting to his his sweet spot over and over again that left the omega a blabbering and drooling mess, throwing his head back against the pillow and locked his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders. Legs wrapping around his waist to deepen the alpha’s cock deeper inside of him, even though Kuroo was already buried him him. Keiji on cloud nine and was unable to stop himself from getting louder, wouldn’t be surprised if Akinari could hear them.

“God you feel so fucking good” Kuroo panted as he started leaving some hickeys on his neck, loving the feeling of Keiji’s body pressed against his, “I fucking miss this.”

Keiji gave out a small whine and nodded as he buried his head in the alpha’s neck, “I-I do too, been so long!”

This being the first time they’ve made love since seeing each other again, the feeling of that night hitting the two of them; just the two of them and no one else. Differences are is that they were in a nice, big and comfortable bed and not in the back seat of Kuroo’s old car, they’re both older and more experienced than the last time they made love. Kuroo was already pretty big when they were younger and got Keiji screaming in the top of his lungs like he’s doing now, but Keiji was almost taken back with just how big the alpha gotten, made him nervous yet excited at the same time; just like with Bokuto, nice and big and they both made him feel like he was about to split open in two. Kuroo knowing the right angles to get him to go wild, Keiji knowing how to use his tongue when he came onto the alpha early in the morning and gave him a blowjob as soon as he woke up. They’re voices and bodies changed throughout the years, Kuroo’s voice getting deeper and he definitely became a lot more built with a nice tall and lean body, but also muscular, not as beefed up as Bokuto, but it was still drool inducing all the same, his volleyball training doing him wonders and it immensely turned Keiji on. Kuroo’s always loved Keiji’s voice, very comforting and quiet and sounding just a tad bit feminine, but it was always pleasing to hear, his voice getting slightly deeper since over the years, and it was thrilling that Kuroo was able to get the normally quiet and somewhat shy omega to be screaming at the top of his lungs in ecstasy. The omega’s body changed since the last time, used to be lean and super skinny to the point that it got extremely scary that Kuroo worried that Keiji wasn’t eating when they first dated, while his parents were never fond of his eating habits, the omega could eat more than an alpha and still be extremely small. He had always been a little tall and for a period of time he and Kuroo were the same height, but Kuroo has the height on him now and Keiji looked like he didn’t grow that much taller, and he has a little more meat on him…...but Kuroo knew that was due to him still trying to drop the baby weight; but it didn’t make him any less beautiful in his eyes and had to reassure the omega that he could take his clothes off while fucking and not become overheated in his clothes, saying Bokuto told him the same thing, that both of the alphas telling him he didn’t even have to ask.

Which made him more pissed off at Junn than he already was, and he knows Keiji hasn’t even told him and Bokuto the worst of what happened between the him and the alpha.

Which makes him want to strangle the blond alpha even more.

The headboard slamming against the wall as he slammed himself into the omega, both of them looking into each others eyes as they both moaned loudly; both of them feeling like they were in the back of his car again. Everything around them didn’t matter except the two of them. Blue eyes looking into the dark cat-like eyes that were hard to come by, both of them enraptured in the others beauty. Kuroo wrapping his arms around the omega’s small waist and raised the omega up, the omega’s back now against the headboard, both of their hands intertwined with each others and Kuroo held their intertwined hands up against the headboard as they locked lips, sloppily kissing and moaning into each others mouths, Keiji’s legs squeezing Kuroo’s waist for dear life as he thrust up into him. He rolled his hips as much as he could in the position that he is in, Kuroo groaning into the kiss and pulled back, taken back by how Keiji looks right now. He always thought that the omega has always look beautiful, almost crying that he actually thought that he wasn’t going to ever see the beauty again; his blue eyes darkening in lust and looked up him through half lidded eyes, a trail of drool running doing his chin, blushing wildly, sweat pouring down his face and dripping down his face and onto his breasts, hypnotized as his breasts bounced up and down that made him lick his lips and saw some small bite marks on them.

Snorting as he knew Bokuto most have had fun with them.

“F-Fuck K-Kuroo, I’m about to c-cum” Keiji gasping as his thighs started twitching against Kuroo’s waist, the omega not even having to tell him as Kuroo still remembered that tell tale sign that he was about to cum, Keiji letting their hands go and leaned up to Kuroo. He then wrapped his arms around the alpha’s chest and pressed his breasts against the alpha’s chest, Kuroo moan at the body head and the feeling of Keiji’s perfect breasts against him, feeling the soft orbs squish and bouncing against him that for some reason Kuroo somehow almost losing it from the feeling alone. The omega clawing his back and grinded his hips on him as the alpha managed to thrust himself upward, Kuroo starting to leave more hickeys along the ones that Bokuto gave him, Keiji craning his neck to let the alpha mark him up like he lets Bokuto do as well, moaning louder and louder until he was gasping for air. Kuroo resting one hand on Keiji’s bottom to help him out as he could feel his thighs shaking so much for using them more than he has been than he ever had before during sex.

Keiji never working this hard to please an alpha ever before, only ever doing this with Kuroo and Bokuto, as they treat him with so much love and respect that they make sure he was feeling good before them. Kuroo insisting the he should let him pleasure the younger man and started to kiss and leave small love bites on his breasts with Bokuto’s, not letting an insistent Keiji pleasure him first, Kuroo having to tell Keiji that the omega doesn’t always have to make sure the alpha as already pleasured before himself. Which just concerned Kuroo as he didn’t know where the omega would even get that idea in the first place.

Kuroo’s squeezing his other hand in between his and the omega’s sweaty and heated bodies that were squished against each others, grabbing onto the omega’s erect cock hard, pulling back to see Keiji’s beautiful face contort and moaned so loudly that he was surprised that Akinari didn’t come knocking to tell them to quiet down. He gave a small smirk as he started pumping his cock rapidly, Keiji getting louder as his body started to jerk in the alpha’s lap, Kuroo slamming his lips on the omega’s soft and plump lips, devouring the beautiful sounds. With the combination of Keiji rolling his hips on the alpha’s hard and big cock, mixed in with Kuroo pumping and thrusting in him all at the same time sent Keiji over the edge, the omega throwing himself up against the alpha so hard that he threw Kuroo on his back and screamed out in ecstasy. Keiji desperately riding the alpha as Kuroo placed his hands on one his breasts, Keiji placing his hands over the alpha’s as he massaged and squeezing his nipple, Kuroo pumping the omega’s hard cock harder, the alpha finding the squishing sounds that came from Keiji riding him while leaking so much out of his hole, finding it oddly arousing as he loved the sounds and the leaking liquid and the feeling if the liquid all over his cock, loving how it trickled down his hips and onto the bedsheets. Kuroo licking his lips as he gave one hard thrust up as Keiji slammed his bottom down at the same time, the younger man throwing his head back as he came all over the alpha’s stomach, the most beautiful sound he’s heard come out of his mouth. 

Kuroo’s eyes widening at the omega that just seemed to come alive in the bedroom, seeing a whole different side of Keiji as he wouldn’t think the normally calm, quiet and a bit on the shy side omega would be this…...this loud and sexier than he already finds him to be. As Keiji came, his hole SQUEEZED onto the alpha’s cock, that and mixed with the beautiful sight of the red and sweaty Keiji gasping for air sent Kuroo over the edge and came inside the omega and locked them both together, Keiji really feeling like he was being split open when Kuroo knotted them together, the alpha’s cock swelling up that made Keiji whine as it felt a mixture of pleasure and pain. Both of them panting heavily, Keiji collapsing onto the older man and intertwined one of their hands, Kuroo laying the both of them on their sides and wrapped an arm around his small waist, their legs tangling together as they both smiled and blushed at each other.

“You good” Kuroo questions with a chuckle as he takes a few deep breaths to even out his breathing, wiping off some sweat from the younger man’s forehead.

Keiji gave a small shy smile and nodded, feeling his face heat up as he has been noticing how much more into sex he’s starting to get into after sleeping with Bokuto and Kuroo, with Junn it was more of something he wanted to avoid as much as he could, and got to a point that he didn’t find sex all that enjoyable for years due to Junn just not doing it for him. Junn was a good looking guy and had a nice body and had good stamina, but his attitude was just awful to Keiji, at first he chalked it up to him being upset at first since Junn was forced to be with him by his parents and Tooru, that maybe it was something that would hopefully get passed. But then as the months went by and the only time he willing slept with Junn during his heat when he was nineteen in one of his attempts to get him and Junn a decent relationship, getting pregnant with Isamu as a result, Junn’s attitude just seemed to get worse and worse, and then not too long after conceiving Isamu when he first started working at the hotel, is when Junn ignoring him stopped and he forced himself on him and raped them in their own bed.......being raped out of a situation that he knew he could have avoided and still feels bad about it to this day. After that day Junn probably figured that he couldn’t ignore him all the time, 'claim' him all the time due to that situation that involved him and Tooru, changing something in the alpha’s head that took out his frustrations out on him and started to hurt him. Rape, beatings and piss poor attitude towards to him, and an awful attitude towards a small and confused Hikaru who didn’t know what he did wrong to be yelled at and called mean names by the blond. Junn forced his way onto him so many times that he couldn’t get into it, and he had stopped cumming unless he was must in heat where he just craved it in that state of mind. Masturbation was the only thing he can really do to enjoy himself at that point, and he was thinking of Kuroo being on top of him most of the time to make him feel like he’s being loved on briefly.

But then Bokuto and Kuroo came into his life…….and his sexual drive came back. The need to be filled up came back, he just became so excited to have someone love and treat him with respect, Kuroo and Bokuto never failing to treat him with respect and tried to give him and the kids whatever they want. He guesses he starting to get a little too excited since he seemed to take Kuroo and Bokuto off guard, knocking the both of them down in the heat of passion, they don’t seem to mind it, and Bokuto has told him that it actually made him more excited than he already was when they first slept together since the three of them started a relationship, sleeping with each other the day Kuroo went off to the funeral.

The three of them talked about it not too long after Kuroo got back, he didn’t see the problem with them not having to tell each other when they sleep with Keiji, saying that they’re adults and in a relationship, it’s going to happen. Just as long as both parties are willingly sleeping with each other is all that matters, and Kuroo seemed quiet pleased with Bokuto that he took care of Keiji and made him feel good. Keiji surprised, but happy about it as Kuroo was not letting any jealousy get in the way.

Although he was wondering if it would be possible for Kuroo and Bokuto sleep with him at the same time…….

But he knew that would be a conversation for another time.

“Y-Yeah I’m good” Keiji giving the alpha a small smile, giving their intertwined hands a small squeeze, “sorry if I seemed to get a little too carried away.”

Kuroo just gives him a soft smile and gently kissed the omega, smiling into the kiss and pulled away, loving it when Keiji blushes and brushed some of the messy bedhead off to the side, adoring the beautiful blue eyes…….just adoring the beauty in general, “no you didn’t, you are just as amazing as you were on your fifteenth birthday…..”

Kuroo still feeling the pain of that night, just him laying on top of Keiji as they locked together, seeing the younger image of the fifteen year old briefly flash in front of him; seeing the younger Keiji giving him a big smile when they both came together. Seeing how genuinely happy the normally beautiful resting bitch face omega was, both of them basking in the afterglow, both of them unknowingly making Hikaru during the birthday sex where they both lost their virginity. Both of them on top of the world…….then it all came crumbling down when Keiji’s father and mother somehow found out Keiji snuck out of his home to spend time with Kuroo, that all Keiji wanted was to do was spend time with him and lose his virginity to him…..that’s all he ever wanted that night. Keiji has snuck out to be with him many times before, guessed the one time they came in to check on him or yell at him for something in the middle of the night, as Keiji has said that has happened to him a couple of times for something stupid; and it resulted in his father managing to finding them and before the two of them could even think he was ripped off of Keiji. While they were still knotted together.

It was painful physically, mentally and emotionally.

That being in the top five of the more painful moments in his life.

He knew it was probably more painful for Keiji, hearing a gut wrenching scream as he was being ripped out of and tossed off of the omega.

“You’re beautiful and amazing and I’m just so happy to have you in my arms again” Kuroo looking at the door over the omega’s shoulder real quick, quickly shaking off the small paranoia that Keiji’s stern and rage filled father is going to burst through the door when Keiji placed a kiss on his lips, both of them pulling back a bit as, both of their lips brushing up against each others as they locked eyes, “I’m not losing you again.”

“You won’t” Keiji replies without hesitation, “you and Bokuto aren’t going anywhere.”

Kuroo blushing a bit at the thought of the alpha, still confused as hell about how he’s getting these feelings for the alpha like he has for Keiji, wanting to be near him and hold his hand like he does with the omega…...but was so scared of these feelings and didn’t know how to approach this topic to Bokuto or Keiji, “and Bo and I won’t be leaving you, and that’s a promise, you will have two of us no matter what.”

And he means it.

He wanted to take care of Keiji and the kids.

He was more than happy that Bokuto is eager to please and take care of the omega and the kids, even though none of the kids are are his. He was honestly happy that Bokuto took care of Keiji, and as possessive as he normally is…….and he know he can be bad at it from time to time, he honestly didn’t mind sharing the omega with Bokuto. He knew Bokuto is a nice guy who would never hurt Keiji in any shape or form, but Bokuto is the only one he would trust.

“I’m glad” Keiji blushing a bit as Kuroo brings up their intertwined hands, kissing the omega’s knuckles softly and just looked at him in adoration, “I’m so happy that you and Bokuto-san are trying this out with me…...it means the world.”

Kuroo placing another small kiss on his knuckles, “I’m willing to do whatever I can to make you happy” rubbing their noses up against each others, “I know you very well and I knew that Bo and I make you both very happy, I honestly can tell why you would have a hard time. With our history and kid, and with Bokuto being nothing but a nice and genuine guy who was there for you before we found each other…...you deserve as much love as possible. I will admit I was a bit skeptical at first and didn’t know how well it would have worked if I’m going to be very honest” Keiji not looking upset about it, the omega was nervous about it from the very moment he proposed the idea, “but seeing how happy it makes you and Bo, seeing the two of you and the kids happier than I have seen them when they were with Junn, it made me very happy as well…..” Keiji giving a small smile at that as softly kissed Kuroo in response, Kuroo kissing him back and both gave content hums, “although I’m still worried about Isu.”

Keiji looking up at him and nodded in agreement, seeing how depressed and not so excitable his little alpha is being since the day he snapped with Junn. He knew a lot of it had to do with Junn starting it since Isamu started to act up when he threw a toy and then later that night punched Hikaru, Junn said something to him that Isamu wasn’t fully opening up to him about, he knew Isamu is hiding something that it was upsetting him. He knew that even though Junn beat him, his little alpha is so used to having Junn around that he wouldn’t be surprised if Isamu kind of misses him in a way, most little alphas crave a father figure in their life and his son is an emotional and needy child that CRAVES love and attention. He knows Isamu is jealous of Hikaru for having his real daddy with him and loving on him, and Isamu is probably wanting to see if Junn will come up to him and say ‘I love you’ the way Kuroo says to Hikaru. He’s also noticed Isamu giving Kuroo looks, not angry looks…...more like sad ones. He’s been so cooped up with taking care of Sakura that Bokuto and Kuroo have been watching and taking Isamu and Hikaru out while he and his little girl get alone time to bond, sometimes they take Sakura with them and let him relax.

He didn’t know why, he’s seen Kuroo interact with his little boy a bit and Kuroo is trying his best to make him happy. But the moment Hikaru gets near the two of them, he’s done with the both of them and sticks his nose up at the two, and he sees the hurt in both of their eyes and sees Kuroo give the small child his alone time to cool off…….but he doesn’t really see Kuroo go back to the small alpha that much afterwards.

Keiji just wandering if it was his imagination. Between taking care of Sakura, cleaning and maintaining a clean home so that Akinari doesn’t ever get the feeling that he’s taking advantage of him, Christmas shopping that Akinari has slipped him money for since he’s still out for maternity leave, getting ready and stressing out inwardly about the divorce and custody battle with Junn that he feels bad about not paying as much of attention to his oldest two than he normally has been. Hikaru didn’t seem to mind, but then again Hikaru has always been easy to please, and the child is intelligent and knew what all was going on between his mother and Junn…….Isamu is still so small and wouldn’t know better, which makes Keiji worse that he wasn’t spending more time with him than he normally does.

Although he’s noticed that Bokuto gets a little antsy when the three of them are hanging out with each other, like he wants to say something. But then things always seem to pop up and never get to what is making him all fidgety, which doesn’t help his nerves.

“I am too” Keiji frowning and took a small sigh, really worrying about his small boy, Kuroo rubbing their noses together and cupped his cheek at the worried mother, “Bokuto has suggested therapy for him.”

Kuroo surprised that Bokuto beaten him to it as he was wanting to throw that suggestion out there, “I’m in agreement with him. Nothing against Isamu in any way, shape and form, but I don’t want to see that ray of sunshine go away and he never really seems to be all that happy. He has his moments, but their so brief that you can blink and then their gone.”

Keiji nodded with a frown in agreement and looked like he wanted to cry, really feeling like a bad mother for allowing this to happen to his baby, Kuroo embracing the sad omega up against him and rubbed his bare back as the omega did whatever he could to not start crying, Keiji wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist as he blinked rapidly to prevent tears threatening to come out, “I miss my baby.”

Kuroo trying his best to not lose it at the crack in the mother’s voice, “I know you do, and I think since we can’t seem to get him to open up…….maybe going to a therapist might help. I know my brother did therapy briefly when we lived in the homeless shelter when he was six, art therapy from what I remember, where he can draw his feelings out since he can’t seem to put it into words” Kuroo holding onto the upset mother tighter as he felt something wet on his shoulder, knowing that it was a tear that Keiji couldn’t hold back, “that’s how my brother was…...” eye twitching at the hurt he was feeling from his brother right now, so fucking pissed off that Tobio is hiding something all these years and Kenta refused to tell him as he said it wasn’t his place to do so, that it was Tobio’s…….but knowing how tight lipped and serious sounding it was if his brother has been hiding this he was six years old.

His brother just tuned twenty-two three days ago…...which Kuroo concluded that if his brother kept his mouth shut about it all this time, than he could go his life without saying a word about it. It pisses him off since his brother just doesn’t seem to trust him and it was pissing him off and hurting him, wondering if there was just something about him that just screams ‘bad brother’ to Tobio, and that he will work on it if it’s pointed out to him since he has no idea what he's doing wrong. He’s wanting to know they can have a relationship with each other that isn’t filled with secrets, learning from their old doctor that not only Tobio, but also their mother that knew and didn’t at least briefly mention it to him; which makes him feel left out and wondered if some of his mother’s issues she had with Tobio and some of his brother’s issues with her stemmed from whatever that was left unsaid to him. It would make since since he was always wondering what the hell that even stemmed from, never knew why he always stuck to Kuroo and would attack their mother if she even got near him until he was eight, but there was still that tension there and their aggressive personalities didn’t make it any better as they both weren’t shy about shit talking and snapping at each other.

Wonders if that therapy would have made a difference if their mother kept Tobio in it.

Not wanting to see Isamu go through that hurt, didn’t want to see the small alpha turn against his own mother like Tobio did with their mother the majority of his life. Only ever patching somethings up when their mother not too long after they found Tobio after he ran off and found out he was over two months pregnant, where Tobio’s teenage years was spent wasted on being angry with her instead of talking it out, calling her all the names under the sun to her face, entering screaming matches with her that resulted Tobio telling her to her face on how much he hated her with the biggest fucking manic smile on his face that even Kuroo was somewhat scared of Tobio when he smiled like that…….looked too much like their dad for a brief moment that he honestly thought Tobio was briefly possessed by the son of a bitch through the prison. Knew that it wouldn’t be a smart thing to say to his face. Tobio wasn’t the only one. Their mother should have made more of an effort to be patient with Tobio instead of fanning the flames and would taunt Tobio with how much he looks and acts like his father, shouldn’t have said those hurtful things that only fed on Tobio’s anger towards her. Kuroo remembering their mother intentionally giving him more love and attention over Tobio and intentionally avoided Tobio some days that his brother became angry with him as well, getting pissed off that for a period of time at their mother for turning his own little brother against him that he had to openly reject his mother a few times just to get Tobio to stop glaring at him. Tobio wouldn’t out right come out and say it, but the way his brother isolated himself and was so angry and controlling when it came to his third year of junior high, knowing that Tobio felt like he didn’t have anyone in his personal life and knew how unloved he felt even though Kuroo tried his damnedest to show Tobio that he loved him at least.

That’s a long, difficult and painful road that Keiji, Isamu and Hikaru shouldn’t have to go through.

“You thinking about them Kuroo-san” Keiji looking up at his boyfriend with worry, knowing quiet a bit of the issues Kuroo used to have at home in their younger years, how the alpha leaned on him for support as he didn’t know how to tame the two angry omegas and felt like he was forced to pick sides……..especially by their mother, Keiji gently caressing Kuroo’s cheek.

Kuroo nodded his head as he was able to have Keiji, always feeling like he can take a breather around him, leaning himself into the omega’s touch as he took a deep breath, “yeah, it was very hard to live in a household were everyone just seemed against each other, everyone wanting each other to pick a side…...I had to walk on eggshells around the two of them and it was so hard and hurt that we couldn’t even sit at the dinner table without screaming and having a plate being thrown across the table” tearing up as he remembered that was the night he walked into his brother’s room to comfort him after their mother really said some things that really pushed it, that he actually picked a side and screamed at his mother as soon as Tobio just ran upstairs up to his room……..and he walked into the room with his brother laying on a pool of blood as the blood poured out of his wrists.

He almost didn’t make it.

Getting a mental image of what he thinks Isamu will look like when he’s fourteen in Tobio’s place, unable to stop the tears, “I don’t want all of you to go through that……”

Keiji wrapping his arms around Kuroo and rubbed his back as he balled his eyes out, knowing just how much hurt the alpha was going through, used to do this to Kuroo a lot after Tobio and their mother would have a fight; their arguments would always stress the alpha out so much. No one really knew how much he was hurting because his family is hurting, Keiji was the only one to see him breakdown in that time.

Kuroo is an extremely emotional person that just wants his brother to be happy again.

Keiji unable to hold back the tears at the thought of the letter, getting a strong feeling of what happened to his little brother……..made his heart ache as he knew how heartbroken Kuroo was going to be. He and Bokuto needed to be there with the siblings to be able to love and hold them. Tobio wouldn’t outright say what his father did to him…...but he knew better.

“I’m really thinking about that art therapy” Keiji sniffs as the pressed their bear naked bodies against each other more, Kuroo pulling up the blanket and was glad that Bokuto was letting them have their one on one time, told them two to have their fun while he went out to see his father for a bit before he came back to go out with them, glad that Akinari is watching and feeding all the kids while they stayed in for a bit, knowing that the older alpha knows exactly what the two of them were doing since that man is very smart and was very relaxed about Kuroo and Bokuto popping in whenever to hangout wit Keiji and the kids, so that way the two of them can be alone for a bit before getting themselves ready, “did you’re mother get to keep the pictures?”

Kuroo looked up in thought for a moment, knowing that he being an alpha he had play therapy to go around and let out all his energy and to be able to open up a bit to feel safe, and he remembered his mother always praising him at how well he acted most of the time. He got in trouble here and there when an alpha or anyone else got near his brother, but overall his mothered was notified about his progress.

“I would assume so” Kuroo finally said after a few minutes of silence, “I was put into play therapy since I needed to run out all my energy and I wasn’t, and I’m not really even now, into art and could never get me to sit down long enough, and my mother was told about my progress. So I would assume that Tobio’s counselor kept my mom up on his progress” Kuroo licking his bottom lip as he nuzzled his head against the omega’s, “as for pictures…...I would have to snoop through some of Tobio’s stuff to find out since he took all of the videos, pictures and drawings when our mother passed.”

“Because I will like to be able to keep them” Keiji mutters with a small frown, “be able to know what’s going on in his mind so I can see what I need to do and not do, try to not trigger him in anyway.”

“Understandable” Kuroo frowns as he was a little curious about it and was really thinking about going through his brother’s things as see if there was a possibility of Tobio keeping them……..he doubted as he wouldn’t be surprised if his brother just outright just tore the paper into shreds to never be seen, especially if it’s something important that Tobio felt the need to take the picture, videos and drawings before Kuroo could even talk to him about who gets what since their mother didn’t leave a will of any kind. But then again he knew that his brother didn’t have anything to hide in stuff he took from his mother, he and Bokuto looked through a lot of them when they were grabbing Tobio’s stuff to take to the hotel after he got out of the hospital, all of them were pleasant, pleasant and sad as he still had a lot of memories that were unlocked when he looked at them.

Thinking it might be worth a shot to see if he can go to the homeless shelter and see if there would be any chance they would have any copies or the original drawings, wouldn’t be surprised if his mom decided to not keeping them. Knowing her, if it brought back up bad memories, than she doesn’t want to hold onto it.

“I think it would be good for Isu to do it” Kuroo says, “I know he likes to draw and used to show them off to Hikaru and Nao a lot, I think it would be good for him. Does Bokuto like the idea?”

Keiji nodded, “he didn’t say art therapy specifically, but he just said any therapy that will help him handle his emotions better and can express himself in a healthy manner, than I think he’s fine with it.”

Kuroo gives a small smile and is glad that the white haired alpha…...his boyfriend, blushing at the thought of having him as a boyfriend, and was proud of him for bringing it up to him. But he’s noticed the alpha giving him looks, not ones that he can tell that Bokuto is disgusted with him, just when they interact with the little ones and every time he picked Hikaru up to talk to him or make faces at Sakura, he would notice him giving him a sad look. He’s been wanting to ask what’s wrong and wondered if Keiji knows what’s wrong, but Keiji would have already said something to him if he knew if there was a problem.

Wonders if he’s doing something wrong.

“Hey babe?”

Keiji looked up at him, “yeah?”

“Since Bokuto is not going to be back for a bit and we’re not going out with the little one’s to open presents until later with the group” Kuroo says as he looked down at the beautiful omega, “you want to come with me to see if the homeless shelter will give me any answers. Maybe pictures. Something. They have to have some sort of record even if they don’t have the same guy that that helped my little brother.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow, “not that I’m against it since I’m curious as well” Keiji wondering to himself how much more time to give Tobio now that he’s thinking about it, how Kuroo doesn’t seem to be all that jolly around Tobio as he normally is, he doesn’t seem to be angry or anything, but he wasn’t acting happy and was pretty quiet around him that it was a bit alarming that he could tell that it was freaking Tobio out too, “but is this why your scaring Tobio right now?”

Kuroo snapped his head back and look at the omega with wide eyes, “what?!”

“You’re being very quiet and keep giving him looks and I know you’re brother is very stressed out having to deal with Atsumu right now” leaving out the letter for right now, “I haven’t talked to him about it yet since we’ve all been so busy getting ourselves together to go to that fancy hotel in the safe zone near where.....Kita, Kita if I'm remembering the name correctly, where you got the info from Konoha, and that you have a friend who actually have booked us rooms and paid for it all” Keiji slightly narrowing his eyes at the alpha as Kuroo still looked surprised that he’s scaring his little brother, “I’m not trying to make you feel bad, quite the opposite, but I know you’re not telling me something with how funny that you’ve been acting around Tobio, and you came back from the funeral after gathering up with the Elites, and now all of a sudden someone is offering up help and I have a huge feeling will be there tonight. I know it’s not Akinari otherwise he wouldn’t have thrown a fit on wandering who paid for us as he was planning on doing so, and he wouldn’t have demanded you answers but you and your devious self wanted to tease him, and now Akinari is literally has been on a mission to find out and you know that’s not nice to so since you know Akinari has a need to know what’s all going on. And I have a feeling it’s got to deal with Tobio” raising an eyebrow at the shocked alpha, “am I right?”

“Sometimes I forget you’re just as observant as I am” Kuroo groans as he kissed the omega’s cheek, Keiji giving a small smirk that made the alpha’s heart pound in his chest, “yes you’re right. Met someone in the past that I was surprised is an Elite, but he was a big help to my mom, Tobio and I out during a very rough time and I need to get the said Elite’s help to get Tobio to tell me something that he’s hiding. Since said Elite won’t say anything to me after he found out that I wasn’t told about what what went down with Tobio and my father” Keiji’s eyes widening as he thought about the letter, wandering if this would be able to help Tobio talk to Kuroo about the letter, nodding for his boyfriend to continue, “and I didn’t know I was scaring him otherwise I would be a little more ‘normal’ I guess, even though I, and neither does my brother, know the first thing about what it means to act normal if I’m going to be completely honest here. So fine it has something to do with my little brother and that I’m confronting him at the hotel tonight, you happy now?”

Keiji gave a satisfied smile and nodded, pushing the alpha to his back and sat on his stomach, leaning down for a kiss. Kuroo cupping the omega’s breasts that made Keiji give a soft moan, gently massaging them as he knew how sensitive his breasts seemed to be, Keiji gently running his fingers against the alpha’s pecks that sent a small shiver down the alpha’s spine. Keiji moaning a little louder into the older man’s mouth, both of their tongues dancing with each others for a bit, Kuroo sitting up and Keiji wrapped his legs around his waist again as they made out for a bit longer, both of them pulling back at the same time with a string of drool between them before it broke apart, both of them started to get aroused again.

“So will you come with me” Kuroo questions as he looks as Keiji with half lidded eyes, “you know…...after we’re done with round two since I have a feeling that this is where it is going.”

Keiji gave a small giggle with a small nod, knowing that he was really feeling it as having two boyfriends seemed to make his sex drive come alive and a lot stronger then he has ever had it before…….really wandering what it will be like when he starts his heat again soon, “yeah, I know Akinari and Kin are wanting to spend time with the kids, I know it would make those two happy. We can buy them some food before we take the kids off of their hands for a while until we see Akinari again for the trip out with Atsumu…..since I have a strong feeling that even if Atsumu didn’t agree, he would have a hard time saying no to Tobio.”

Kuroo giving a low growl at the thought as he was still pissed about that, really just hating the idea of Tobio even being near the blond knowing that the alpha still has a thing for him. Keiji grabbing his chin and started kissing him again.

“Tobio has Futakuchi” kissing the alpha some more, “and when Oikawa is done with the lunch with his father, then he will be there with Futakuchi to make sure Atsumu won’t do or say something awful to Tobio and Nao” kissing him some more to start relaxing the alpha, needing him to stay in a good of a mood as possible. Knowing that today was going to be stressful as he knows Bokuto is visiting his mother’s grave with his father, Kuroo dealing Tobio’s silence on important information that he’s not even mad at Kuroo about doing to Tobio. While he wants Tobio to not be as stressed out and needed him and the baby to be ok, and knowing that Kuroo knowing means that Oikawa will know, and Keiji and Semi both talking about it a day ago as they were both worried for the younger omega and knowing that with what they think the letter is insinuating…….that that Tobio was going to have to ‘get over it’ in a sense. His dad has a good chance on being released very soon, “so please don’t worry too much and you will have your answer…...I promise.”

Kuroo nodding, glad to have a supportive omega by his side.

Kissing Keiji again.

 

-

 

Manabu looked at the nice dress he wore in awe, seeing the red head smiling ear to ear as he spins the pretty white dress in circles, green eyes lighting up like the Christmas lights that is hanging up every corner of this city Daishou has walked around on. The beauty in front of him having a nice figure and still had his breasts from his pregnancy not too long ago, Daishou holding the omega girl in his hands that had white hair and his momma’s green eyes, the amega assuming the white hair came from her daddy, the baby being two months old. Tooru saying that since the little girl, named Rika, needs to stay with his mother Manabu since Rika is still too small to be taken away from his mom for long periods of time right now, the small omega seeming very content in Daishou’s arms and can feel a small purr coming from the little one, obviously comfortable with him if she’s willingly fell asleep on him.

Daishou unable but to help find Rika, and her beautiful momma that she looks a lot like, adorable. The amega surprised to hear that this is Manabu’s first time ever in his life to be out of the school, and was surprised to learn that this very young looking beauty was only thirty nine. Daishou could have sworn early twenties with his youthful looks and amazing figure, Tooru laughing at him when his eye bugged out of his head, the alpha leaving the two of them alone to get acquainted as he told them that Manabu would help working with him when clients come over later tonight.

Which didn’t help the fact that Daishou wanted to just run away from what Tooru has planned for him…...hoping that this omega will be of help……..because he’s scared.

Very scared.

“So…...” Daishou says as the omega gave a small jump, snapping his head to the younger man with a big smile, being able to just tell that Manabu is just excited to be out in the real world, or outside world as he seems to like to say, “you’ve lived in the school you’re whole life?”

Manabu smile fell a little, but came over to the amega and sat on the bed next to him as he nodded, “yeah, my whole life. I’ve heard stories and some of the things that you guys do out here from the alphas that want to make babies with me” the red head taking a deep breath as he swung his legs back and forth, Daishou giving small frown, “they talk about their cars being broken and that they have to get them fixed or they can’t get to work. Or that there are festivals going on and how they get to eat all of these food and drinks, going on fun rides and play all these fun games. Or they work in schools and they get tired of the children’s smartass attitudes and that they all need a smack or two. Or that they go to the movies sometimes with their families…...or their omega and kids…..” the thought about sleeping with an alpha with a family just made his frown deepen, hating it to this day and feels like a bad person.

Especially since he wouldn’t want that happening to him if he were in the omega’s position.

But he knew he would never be in that position…..he was only going to be out for so long. While Tooru didn’t tell him how long specifically, just that you will be out for a bit. Although he thought Tooru was pulling his leg when the alpha first came up to him to tell him he was going to be in the outside world, that he was just sitting there breastfeeding his baby while watching some of his of other kids that were left with him at the school, on ‘leave’ as Tooru liked to put it, that he can’t do his teachings and wouldn’t be good on his body to be with clients for a month and a half to two months to let his body recover, get back into shape and that he was at least practicing with some toys so that he can keep himself stretched out and ready to go when it came back to working with the clients again. The alpha came up to him a couple of weeks ago to tell him this and that he should consider this part of a Christmas gift, although the school never celebrated Christmas and was quiet confused what to think about it……..like what did Tooru want from him?

And he got his answer the day he was on the verge of tears when he was kissing all of his babies goodbye, since the only one he was able to take him was his two month old in Daishou’s arms, little Rika. He had never been gone for more than twelve hours away form his children, well at lest the ones that birthed that managed to be claimed and were released to the real world…….or like a certain blond that ran off and he didn’t even know that was even possible. Some of his teenagers going through the training themselves, his omegas doing their training, and his alphas doing their required training since Tooru makes a point to raise the alphas that didn’t get taken to the outside world to work at the school. So he was telling them goodbye is when Tooru decided to tell him he’s going to be working while out and about, which Manabu knew he shouldn’t have been surprise about since Tooru can only see dollar signs, becoming one of Tooru’s top earners since Semi and his mother both went away.

And he got put through so much more shit than he already was.

But he’s getting the opportunity that all the breeders never had and got the opportunity to out and sight see and take pictures, Tooru saying that he will take him out to look at different things after an important lunch that Tooru told him that it was of the ‘utmost important dinner of your life’ loud and proud with the biggest smile on his face. Makes him wonder why he even lets his boss even hang around him on the occasions he’s not working or too busy taking care of children and training them along other ones. He was raised by his momma before his mother got beaten so bad by his alpha that bought him, his mother having him when he was fourteen. But he’s learned that Tooru has three kids and expecting more…….Manabu wondering who in the hell would want to have children with this crazy and sadistic man. Pursing his lips at the amega in front of him…...thinking Tooru must really like them young since this man was around Semi’s age, so twenty-three years old. And Tooru is around the same age as Semi’s mother......from what he remembers Tooru is around four to five month older than Semi's mother…..so the two of them are five years older than him, which makes Tooru forty four years old…..twenty one year age gap that made Manabu inwardly cringe. Although he knew he had no room to talk since he’s slept with men a lot older than him and some that are a lot younger than him. Hell, he knew he was going to be doing things with the scared looking Daishou in the sexual nature over the time period that he was here, Tooru told him that, and he could honestly see why Tooru was using him along with his rare gender, not that Manabu approves, but he could make money off of Daishou. The beauty with the curves that he his sees the amega has, wearing a shirt and some sweatpants that hugs his curves that make them very prominent that hugs his swollen stomach, and the enticing snake eye this man has, although he wondered what happened to one of his eye since he had a bandage wrapped around it.

Wondering is Tooru was the cause of it.

“I don’t know why I should be surprised that mated alphas go out of their way to cheat on someone they promised to love and marry” Daishou cringing at the omega’s comment, “but you would think they would keep their mouths shut about it.”

“You would think” Manabu shrugs as he adjusted the nice body fitting dress, looking over to his sleeping infant and lightly brushed his fingers through the snow white hair, “but I’ve had plenty of alpha’s tell me stuff like that. I chalk it up to them to think I might find them ‘sexier’ than I already do, and while the majority of men that I’ve slept with weren’t all that bad looking, I hardly ever find them sexy.”

Daishou snorting a little bit at the omega’s facial expression as he curled his nose, “thank god all their kids come out looking adorable, but I chalk it up to my genes at that point” the amega becoming less tense as this omega seems to be a lot nicer than originally thought, guessing that his little girl crying and waking him up in during the car ride would make anyone cranky…….and he was going to have to hear five of those crying all at once at some point, while loving the little fools…...he certainly wasn’t looking forward to it, “but with the alphas who tell me stuff like that, I tend to notice that they LOVE to have control, that one is never enough and that if I were in their omega’s position then it wouldn’t make a difference, they would still be doing the same thing. And over half the time they want me on the bed presenting myself, or they love to see me squirm under them when they want to use a toy on me, one or the other. Either way they are actually the least exhausting unless they want to use the toy.”

Daishou raised an eyebrow, “really?”

Manabu nodded, “yeah, usually they want to come in and compliment you, make small talk as their fucking you, usually dirty talk, sometimes they want to sit and chat but dirty talk is the bulk of it. And they usually slip out how much more better I’m in the bedroom than their mate, how I look a lot more sexier in person than they pictured if their new to fucking me.”

“They don’t know what you look like beforehand” Daishou raising an eyebrow, really wondering how this works, “because a couple of days ago” Daishou having to take a shaky breath as he can feel himself being humiliated all over again, fingers playing with each other nervously as he can still feel the eyes of the perverted men on the camera looking at him…...Tooru wanting to sell him for Christmas night and couldn’t get their perverted faces and groans they gave while they watched him, Manabu seeing how nervous and scared the amega was and wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulder, leaning his head on top of the younger man’s, “Tooru made me take all of my clothes off and masturbate for them…...made m-me give him a blow job…...Tooru g-giving me a blow job in front of them” Daishou wanting to throw up on the spot, Manabu feeling this younger man’s pain and slid his hand under his shirt and cautiously rubbed his bare back, Daishou leaning into the gentle touch, “…...T-Tooru f-fucked me in front of the camera and they all demanded me to scream, telling Tooru to pound me into the bed like there is no tomorrow” Daishou feeling his bottom still sore from the abuse, he could still feel cum all over his body as he realized that Tooru wasn’t kidding, some of them wanted him to be a complete mess and covered in his own and Tooru’s cum, some of them wanted to see how much he came and Tooru was there to be the example to see how much he came as some of the alphas got off on that. He would clean up and get ones that just want to see Tooru fuck him, just him and his moans as he was completely exhausted by the end of the night, feeling so damn dirty about all of it even though it was Tooru’s familiar scent and body, familiar big cock that no matter how often the alpha fucks him, he can never seem to adjust his body to the almost daily intrusion. After Daishou was told that he sold out for the night for his clients, having a list of their preferences that Daishou read the next day, he just let Tooru hold him the rest of the night in the dark as he and his babies, mainly his babies, needed their daddy to help calm them down. Tooru was constantly complimenting him and telling him proud he was for being doing what he told him, Daishou falling asleep in his arms that night.

Manabu angry with the alpha for putting his own pregnant mate, still unable to comprehend the alpha having a mate to begin with, but his mate that’s carrying his five…...Manabu still unable to comprehend how that was even possible, made his hole hurt. He’s had many children that he’s honestly lost count, but he’s never had that many at once…...now he’s really feeling bad for him.

Makes him wonder how they even got together, just knowing that this young amega is a rare breed, that he was carrying his children, and that he would be working for him at the same time.

“Shhhh” Manabu coos as he plays with the amega with a soft smile, really thinking that this young man is smart, nice and beautiful from the small time he’s been with him, hating how Tooru is making him doing things that are clearly making his mate uncomfortable, giving a small kiss on his forehead and giving a small kiss on Rika’s forehead, “stay calm and hopefully things will get somewhat better, I know that this is very hard to go through, especially since Tooru told me this is your first time that you will be going through with this.”

Daishou nodded, holding back the tears as he let the older omega gently rock him back and forth.

“It will be alright, this is one of the reasons why I’m here” Manabu nuzzling his head against his, “so you can be comforted by an omega like me, my scent will be able to calm you down in a way that an alpha’s can’t.”

Daishou nodded as he remembers how Hisahito’s scent used to do that to him, shaking his head a bit to get the image of the blond out of his face, not wanting to see the bitch who just left him. Left him and didn’t even bother to say goodbye, like Iwaizumi and the others did. Only Futakuchi was the only one who didn’t leave him…… and still won’t no matter how much he tries to push him away, causing a tear to be free at the thought at his younger cousin, wanting to feel him again. His hormones are driving him insane right now and there was about Futakuchi that is drawing him towards him no matter how much he’s been trying to stay away from him, his mark is starting to hurt him a little when he thinks about the brunette, how much he and his little ones are craving him and not Tooru…...well his mark makes him crave Tooru as well. But Futakuchi’s is stronger due to a pull that he just feels towards his cousin, the mark is causing him pain, but that makes him more desperate to get to touch Futakuchi since his mark is pushing him to Tooru. His bond and what his heart actually wants are at war right now and he doesn’t know who’s winning. Some days Tooru’s on the times where the deranged alpha is all who he wanted to be with…...which scared him to no end. Some days his heart was able to pull out a win for him, able to look at pictures of him and Futakuchi or listen to his voice on videos that he has on his phone on times they like to hang out and do stupid shit together, while it made him long for the alpha even more…...that’s what he wanted.

So he can feel like he’s still somewhat still there.

Fighting Tooru as much as he can.

“So stay calm, I feel you on a deep level with the first time on the job” Manabu pulling away and brushed some of the amega’s hair off to the side and behind his ear, finding that the dark green hair fit the younger man, finding this younger man to be very beautiful, he knew he shouldn’t have judged Tooru on having a thing for younger men, Manabu has a bit of a habit of liking the younger alphas, betas, omegas and now amegas, as over the years he found himself to be attracted to all genders, “but back to your question, it depends on what the alpha wants.”

Daishou having an idea where he is getting at, but raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue.

“Some alphas like to be surprised” Manabu continues as he gives a small smile as Rika starts to wake up, her big dark green eyes looking up at Daishou’s light green eyes as the amega looked down at the tiny infant. Rika mustering up as much of a smile as she possibly could, Daishou giving the small innocent child a small smile and brushed some of her white hair back a bit, the small omega purring in reaction that made Daishou smile bigger. Feeling his five sons bouncing at as their mother seemed to be happy and could feel the baby against their mommy’s tummy, pleading for their mommy to give them attention too.

“You got that right” Tooru cheers as he walks into his room where the two younger men were in, Manabu and Daishou both jumping in reaction, the alpha smiling down at the amega holding the baby, loving how his mate is seeming to be taking to little one easily, “I have pictures and information about all of you guys, and while I get the thrill out of being shocked, it’s a bit irritating to me.”

“H-How so” Daishou questions as he still plays with the infant omega’s snow white hair.

“Because I don’t want to hear a complaint on how the omega wasn’t up to their standards, sometimes they just pick on an omega by their age and just be surprised when they walk into the breeding room” Tooru rolling his eyes, “maybe it just might be me, but I prefer to know who I’m sleeping with, at least know what they look like since I have a thing for the finer things in life” looking down at the amega and gave a wink while wearing a smirk, Daishou’s face turning red out of embarrassment, “and I got me an amega.”

Manabu not missing how tense Daishou got with him, wondering if it was alarming or not that the younger man seems to just be tense around his mate. Daishou should know how the sadistic alpha acts like if they’re together and expecting, when he heard that he will be help coaching his boss’s mate, he expected to see Daishou somewhat mentally unstable like the alpha, since he knows that no one in their right mind would willingly want to be with someone as sick and twisted as Tooru, thinking that Daishou would at least have a mean streak…….but the amega just seems to be a pleasant person who doesn’t seem comfortable at all. Scared. Semi’s mother wasn’t all that sane now that he really thought about it since he was obsessed with the alpha, while nowhere near as bad as Tooru, he saw his best friend and mentor got a thrill out of watching Tooru’s punishments, didn’t even mind getting punishments from Tooru as long as the alpha’s eyes were on him. He even took his anger and jealousy out on some omegas and got them punished if Tooru so much as smiles at them by stealing and planting things and verbally start shit that Tooru would pop out of nowhere right when someone else would raise their fists at him, knowing that Semi’s mother was raised by his mother in here, and from what he remembers, his mentors mother killed herself in front of him when Semi's mother was six years old. Saying that’s the day Semi’s mother cracked, that the omega just seemed…...off after all of that, knowing that since deceased omega opened up to him when Manabu was old enough to understand, and that his alpha brother took advantage and took their baby away from him, his pregnancy before having his son Eita Semi of the same name.

Didn’t help his friend’s mental state.

Tooru leaning down and capturing Daishou’s lips, Daishou letting himself kiss the alpha back as they softly kissed each other. Kissing each other again and again, Tooru slipping his tongue in his mouth and reclaimed the amega’s mouth, making sure that Manabu and others can taste him along Daishou’s taste. Make sure none of them get any ideas in thinking that they can try and take the amega away from him, liking the feeling of Daishou’s wet snake-like tongue against his, Manabu turning away and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that Tooru of all people can come home to someone he loves, or at least enjoys fucking on the daily……..all he has is random alphas that pay to fuck him and breed.

“Still taste good as per usual” Tooru giving a chuckle at he slightly blushing amega, “but to me what makes the sex more enjoyable is if you are attracted from the get go. I make sure I put good product out there, so all my breeders are and the sex partners, for the ones who aren’t very fertile, are all beautiful and they know what they doing.”

Daishou and Manabu nodded.

“So that way when they pick out who they want, it’s because they find them extremely attractive. That they are sleeping with someone that is their type since not everyone is into the same things” Tooru playing with his mate’s dark green hair, “makes them a lot happier, I can tell the difference between ones who look through the pictures vs ones that just want to wing it, that’s where I have to do a little persuasion to get them to look to at least a few pictures.”

“You actually have to persuade people” Manabu raising an eyebrow at him, having to bust his ass to talk to Tooru as an ‘equal’ of sorts since he’s head omega and top earner for him…...well he has a feeling Daishou will pass him up on that, Manabu wondering how Moniwa is handling covering him for the time being, “I’m actually kind of surprised.”

“It’s annoying” Tooru rolled his eyes, smiling wider as he got a thrill to see Daishou internally freaking out, seeing the young man being nothing but nervous since they both woke up EARLY this fine Christmas morning to pick Manabu and Rika up at the school, looking to see Daishou has already seemed to warm up to the red head, “so you two doing good?”

Daishou and Manabu nodding their head up and down in unison, Daishou speaking up, “yes alpha, Manabu has been nothing but nice and encouraging.”

Tooru smirks at the red head giving him a look of suspicion, Tooru wondering if he will ever stop getting that look from the younger man, “that’s good that’s good, because I want to make sure that my amega is being trained and comforted as much as he can” pecking Daishou’s lips again, taking Rika out of his hold and held the small infant against his chest, Manabu never thinking he would ever see his day where Tooru wasn’t wearing a suit, seeing him wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black sweatpants, and wearing black socks, not getting nervous about Tooru holding his baby as he knew the alpha adored little ones and wouldn’t do a thing to hurt his little girl, “this is a very important task I specifically requested of you Manabu, since you know I have high expectations of you.”

“Yes alpha.”

“I want him to know what he’s doing, I mean he already has a good grasp on for the most part, I just need you to help him with toys and I need you two to be comfortable with each other, as I have someone coming in that likes to have two omegas, well amega for you my Suguru” Tooru’s eyes going half lidded as he looked down to see the small white kitten that his mate took in brush up against his legs, glad that he takes allergy medicine so his allergies don’t go through the roof like it did the first night that put him in a cranky mood, Aries is what Daishou named the kitten, looking back at the two younger males, Daishou trying his damnedest to not shake with fear as he just scared of what’s to come tonight, “that want you two to play the game of putting the penis in the hole tonight.”

Manabu already saw this coming, this wasn’t his first rodeo and just nodded and had to hold himself from rolling his eyes at the comment, “yes alpha.”

Daishou wasn’t necessarily shocked as this just made him even more nervous, not knowing what to do in what he was going to assume be an eventual three way…...from what he remembers some of the things Tooru telling him, “I-I-”

Tooru placing a long finger on his soft lips and smirked at the younger male, “it’s alright, this is why I brought in Manabu, because I know I won’t be able to comfort you the way an omega can. And Manabu is also someone that can guide you through the process” Tooru holding the small infant in one arm and used his other to take off the bag off the side of his shoulder and tossed it to the red head, “I also got a couple of alphas requesting a ‘toy show’, so make sure that he knows what to do.”

Daishou really wanting to run away…...wandering if this is all worth it, wandering if he can just run away and just be able to keep his little fools alive and just live out on a farm…….living out in a big farm with his five fools and not having to worry about Tooru and the snoopy media.

He didn’t know if he can do this.

He needs to see Futakuchi.

See Futakuchi and run away.

Run away and never looking back.

Not knowing how he would be able to live with himself through all this pain, live with how dirty he will feel. Be able to live with the knowledge that he will be too dirty for his cousin.

How he won’t be able to be with him, Daishou letting a tear roll down his cheek at the thought, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt his little fools longing to have Futakuchi, a man that his little fools can feel their mother wanting almost on a daily bases. If their mommy wants him, if he makes their mommy’s heart pound in his chest, if he makes mommy feel happy, if he makes their mommy want to feel loved by Futakuchi; than they all want that too. They want their daddy and they want Futakuchi……crying even harder when he felt the mark burned even more.

Tooru motioning his head for Manabu to get started, get him warmed up even more, “make him trust and feel comfortable with you.”

Tooru not minding on sharing Daishou with Manabu for a little bit, knowing how much the red head will calm down Daishou.

Manabu didn’t hesitate as he really had an urge to help him out, knowing that Tooru brought him for a reason, and while he despised the alpha with every fiber of his being…...the alpha didn’t bring him out when he could have easily dragged Daishou into the school, he’s letting him have a taste of freedom.

He felt like he had no choice.

‘Oh wait, I don’t.’

Manabu stood off of the bed and sat himself onto the amega’s lap, grabbing the amega’s chin and looks at him through half lidded eyes, whatever ‘innocence’ or ‘friendliness’ in the omega’s intense dark green eyes faded away, seeing nothing but intensity and sexual intentions that can draw anyone in with a mere glance. Able to hypnotize anyone who stares into his eyes long enough to bend whatever way he wanted, Semi and his mother had their hips that can do all the talking for them…...Manabu’s eyes gaining so much intensity that it was stronger than his friend and his friend’s son, being able to bring an alpha to their knees. Being able to temporarily turn a ‘strictly alpha’ omega into his bitch for the night if he so desires.

Tooru may dislike him with every fiber of his being, but he’s not going to deny that Manabu has a talent to wrap people around his finger’s is he so desires. Only he has been able to not bend to the younger man, and knows Daishou in the right state of mind would have been able to do so as well…….and he’s not, so it makes the amega putty in Manabu’s hand right now.

Not that Daishou has a choice.

“I know how to make you feel better” Manabu whispers into a shocked Daishou’s ear, looking up at Tooru to see if he was even ok with this, seeing Tooru staring at them with an unreadable expression and not stopping about what Manabu is about to do to him, the red head feeling bad for taking advantage of the amega in a vulnerable state…...really not wanting to torment him more than he feels that Tooru is already doing to him, sticking out his tongue and lightly dragged the tip of it along the shell of the amega’s ear, the amega being snapped out of his shock and gasped.

“W-What are you going to do to me” looking at Manabu and Tooru when he asks.

“He’s going to make you feel good and teach you some important things for tonight before he and I go to our special lunch” Tooru leaning down and kissing his mate’s lips briefly, holding his head in place as Manabu softly pecks his lips, “he’s obeying me, so if you want to throw a hissy fit, than you’re going to be aiming it at the wrong person if you’re going to be throwing the fit with him Be upset with me if you’re going to get pissy about this. Although try and go against me” Tooru looking at Daishou as his slightly narrowed his eyes that make his heart pound in his chest, the gaze making Daishou shake in fear and made his mark burn, his little fools hearing daddy’s voice and emitted heat as they all tried to reach out for the alpha, the alpha just daring him in this moment as Manabu kissed his lips again, “see what happens.”

‘I can’t win.’

Daishou really wanting to run away.

“I know this isn’t what you want” Manabu whispers in his ear as he started to massage the amega’s breasts, Daishou biting his bottom lip to stifle back a moan at his overly sensitive breasts being played with, “we don’t have to go all the way now…….at least for now since I know there is no way around it tonight.”

Daishou letting more tears fall, feeling his sons emitting warmth to him to help him ease up a bit, trying to make their mommy feel better.

“I-I don’t like this” he mumbles to the red head.

“I know you don’t” he says as he kept massaging his breasts, “believe me, if I could hold back on not doing this to you and not face Tooru’s wrath, than I wouldn’t do this.”

Daishou knows he can’t talk his way out of this as he just lets the older male keep fondle him, “you mean it?”

He needed to hear it, even if it was a big fat lie.

Manabu answering honestly, “I do mean it, I promise I will do as best as I can to make this as painless and less humiliating as possible” grabbing his chin with one of his hands, placing a kiss on the amega’s lips again and again, both of their green eyes locked on each others. The intense gaze of Manabu was becoming too much, his soothing words becoming too much, the expert hands becoming too much for him, knowing at this point the easier thing to do without getting Manabu and Tooru angry at him, to keep himself from getting punished is to just let himself just sink into the kiss.

Just do it and get it over with.

This is going to be easier than with Tooru, just for the mere fact that Manabu was able to comfort him and getting nothing but good vibes from him. He was calmer and more willing to listen…….Daishou realizing that it was because Manabu is an omega.

And an omega such as Manabu was able to comfort him. Make him feel slightly better about all of this, even if temporarily. Tooru knew what he was doing when he picked Manabu.

Daishou closing his eyes after a few minutes of him and the red head slowly kissing each other, Manabu giving a small sigh as he really didn’t want Tooru to step in to scare the younger man more than he already was, and mutters before he closes his eyes to Daishou, “that’s it, just let yourself sink into the feeling let yourself lose and forget about your hurt for now…...” lightly rubbing their clothes cocks against each other that earned a small whine out of Daishou, “…….momma’s got you.”

He gently laid the two of them out on the bed, the two of them slowly kissing each other, Manabu feeling awful about seducing the amega in such a fragile state. Scared and pregnant…...unable but to feel sorrow for the amega for being stuck with someone like Tooru…...poor boy not knowing what he was in for.

Seriously wandering how Tooru and Daishou even got together…...how they even met.

Tooru watching the two of them as they continued softly make out, swinging the baby side to side as he was still amazed at Manabu’s ability to relax relax and get people to do what they want. Tooru had that ability, but Manabu had a different approach that was a lot less aggressive than how he does so. He uses and/or scares people…….Manabu gently coaxes them into what he wants.

“We’re going to try some new toys out ok” Manabu purrs in the amega’s ear, pulling away as Daishou just looks away in shame as he nods, the omega sitting in between his legs and pulled the bag to himself, pulling out a large dildo that made Daishou’s eyes widen in fear.

Tooru even cringing a bit at the size. Sure his cock is big length and width, and Osamu is a good size himself; so he knew that Daishou could handle big cocks for sure. But this one was bigger, almost an inhuman kind of size that he was going to have to make sure that after tonight that he was going to pamper the shit out of Daishou as he knew his mate was going to need to sleep for a few days before walking again.

Tooru knew the feeling all too well with his past and didn’t ever had a chance to sleep in for a day to not feel pain whenever he walked…..his father and his friends made sure of that. Especially the day he finally snapped at his father when he was still with Akinari, the day he stood up to him instead of lying there and taking it.

Unable to forget that night……..knowing that he was never the same after that night…...his mother made it worse when she blamed him for their failing marriage a week later; having to blink away a tear that threatened to form.

‘Crying is for the weak.’

“Do make sure that you’re gentle with him” Tooru orders as he picks up Aries as the kitten still rubbing up his leg, not knowing why since he’s made it clear to the kitten doesn’t like him and avoids it since he’s allergic, “make sure you ease into him with it, going too hard into him and not letting his body adjust to that monster dildo will REALLY hurt him, and he needs to be able to move his body and not be in that much pain as he’s with the clients.”

Manabu turning his head to the side and looked at the alpha from the corner of his eyes, kind of shocked that Tooru actually told him that, “yes alpha, I will give him the proper lessons and go easy on him. He will get some training you want him to have to be able to please the clients.”

Tooru looking over at his shaking mate, looking over Manabu’s shoulder to see Daishou trying to calm himself down and take it. His fingers clenching the bedsheets below him as Manabu removed the leggings he was wears, Tooru leaning over the red head as he slowly took off the clothing and gently kissed the green hared man, Daishou creaking his eyes open a bit as he knew the difference between Manabu’s and Tooru’s lips, giving a pleading look to the older man.

“I promise that you after tonight that I will give you a break before we go through more clients” Tooru mutters to him as Daishou blinked back the tears forming, “and you know what I say about my promises.”

Daishou nodded as Manabu lubes up his fingers, sticking a finger in him that made Daishou give out a small moan, “t-that you a-always keep them.”

“That’s right” leaning in and placed his lips right up against the amega’s ear, “I know that you can do this for me my Suguru, I’m doing this because I know you can. I have complete faith in you to get the job done, you’re a perfectionist by nature and will make me a very happy alpha, it will make me very proud of you. I got a very surprise for you after you do this for me.”

Daishou didn’t like surprises.

Especially after being dragged into this mess.

But when Tooru said that he will be proud of him…...Daishou actually wondered if he meant it.

His bond is making him crave the approval of the alpha, making him want to spread his legs for anyone that would make Tooru proud of him.

His heart was making him feel sick about all of this, his heart screaming ‘fuck your approval’ and made him long for his cousin……..how much he and needed to feel him or else he was going to explode.

But his brain screamed at him how much of a bad idea it was to seek out his cousin, how unsafe it is. Like alarms going off in his head, screaming at him that Futakuchi will only get hurt if he does.

His bond, heart and brain all at war with each other, just getting exhausted about all of this.

“You know that I’m the only one who loves you for who you really are” Tooru says as he places another kiss on the nervous looking amega, giving him a big smile and raised up his legs and lightly kicked the red head’s leg as he continued to stretch out Daishou.

“Yes alpha?”

“I’m giving you two hours to train him up as quickly as you can, I got a few dresses for you out in the guest room next to this room on the left for the lunch” Tooru says as he walks up to the door and opens it, Osamu standing there with his back against the wall, looking over to see Daishou in the position he’s in and felt bad for the amega. He looked away as Manabu put a third finger in him, not liking the size of the dildo, Tooru looking at him with a smirk.

Finding it amusing at how this stoic alpha has a thing for his mate.

“Make sure he knows what to do so that way he can practice a bit on his own” Tooru looking back as Manabu was setting the tip of the dildo at Daishou’s entrance, getting a flash of his younger self with the same scared expression being held to the bed as he struggled to break free, his father’s friends all holding him against the bed as he pleaded for them to let him go and that he didn’t mean to snap at his father like that.

How his father held the dreaded object in his hand, ready to show his son that he shouldn’t snap at his father.

Tooru blinked one time to rid the memory, smiling at the two of them as he closed the door, “you two have fun!”

Smiling at Osamu when he turned his attention to him, handing the kitten over to the younger man, “please feed the little guy for Daishou, his food is in the kitchen!”

Osamu nodded as he looked at the small omega infant in his hands, wondering if this little girl will have to go through all the stuff that Daishou is doing when she gets older. Seeing the little omega infant reach out to Tooru, Tooru beaming and kissed the tiny palm a couple of times before letting her grab on one of his long fingers, seeing nothing but pure genuine happiness in the alpha’s eyes.

“After you feed the kitten” Tooru speaking up as he still smiled down at the little girl, “I need you to go out and see what Daichi is doing, need you to find more clues as to who those two the broke into Daishou’s home, I will be looking into it too. While you’re at it I need you to push yourself with training. I know you’re having some issues with your hand and I need you to push through it.”

He looked down at his hand with the missing thumb and wriggled his fingers, knowing he’s had some issue adjusting. He didn’t feel pain, it was more of adjusting and forcing his finger to bend the way he wants them to, but that was just due to the fact that the green eyed alpha that stabbed his hands made it a bit harder for him to move it.

It pissed him off.

“It’s been a bit irritating” Osamu says as Tooru smirked in response, “but I’ve been doing a lot better than the morning after he got stabbed. I will train up and find them.”

Tooru gives an evil smile as Daishou lets out a pained moan, sounding like he was crying as well from the small whimpers, hearing Manabu talking to him in a sweet tone, reassuring him that he was there and that he was going to let him adjust, Tooru and Osamu both wincing at the large thing inside of Daishou.

They both started to walk down the stairs as the two men in the bedroom continued, Osamu petting the kitten as he looked at Tooru playing with the small infant, “if you don’t mind me asking” Tooru looking up at Osamu as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tooru laying the small omega on a blanket for tummy time and set a few toys around her, Tooru setting on his bottom as he looked up at Osamu with a raised eyebrow, “why does the dildo have to be so big?”

Tooru purses his lips as he shakes a rattler in front of the baby, “because if he can handle that, then he can handle the others.”

“To actually make it easier on him?”

Tooru giving a dark chuckle at the younger alpha seeming to be shocked, while he wasn’t showing it on his stoic face, his eyes and his tone of voice raising ever so slightly, “well yeah, he needs to make me look good, I need them to come back to me and my school.”

“How long have you’ve known them?”

“Oh” Tooru chuckling, “some of them I’ve known in my childhood, you know quiet a bit of Elites get their mates form either my school or they marry other Elites, Daishou’s mother used to be at the school.”

Osamu set milk and kitten food on the floor, letting Aries eat as he found this to be very interesting, “really?”

Tooru nodded as he loved the curiosity in his eyes, “yeah, beautiful and petite omega with bright green eyes and was very intelligent like Seiji, Seiji and Daishou’s mother Yasu were one of the rare cases where they actually seemed to be very good for each other. Like they were meant for each other and both loved each other very much, I set them up when I was still working under my father. His father pushed him to go to visit my school, well my father’s at the time, so he can hurry up and start a family, Seiji never liked his father and mother from what I understand.”

Osamu nodded.

“So Seiji wasn’t putting on a happy fake face like he normally can” Tooru continued as he picked up Rika so fussy, placing a kiss on her forehead and gently patted her back as he set her against his chest, “and those two bumped into each other on accident since Yasu wasn’t my first choice since he was so happy and smiley, so full of energy and loud, and a bit of a smartass. Daishou took a lot after him personality wise, but Yasu was only fourteen at the time and he was twenty. They ran into each other because Yasu was a bit of a troublemaker and was running away from one of the other workers, because he decided to prank one of them…...he was a rare omega in that school that handled hi stress by playing around with others, Seiji is so quiet, calm, reserved, cold and just seems to avoid any loud places. I was walking and talking about what he likes in an omega, he was being very difficult since he just didn’t want to do it in the first place and was didn’t leave since his father drove him there, and wasn’t allowed to leave until he agreed to start seeing an omega.”

Osamu patting the kitten’s head as he continued to listen to Tooru, actually surprised that Seiji, that he’s kept on a time or two here and there just to make sure important and smart people weren’t on their asses, and he was surprised to learn that he of all people got with someone loud and excitable.

“Yasu literally slammed into Seiji when we turned the corner” Tooru cackles as he remembered that incident as clear as day, “one of the rare times Seiji was ever taken by surprise, Yasu on top of him and Seiji looking like he was about to murder someone for a moment. But oh boy when they both locked eyes with each other, they both couldn’t look away, I saw an immediate connection between the two. Seiji was a blushing mess under the omega and for once Yasu didn’t have anything to say, they both just caught each other off guard. I got the two of them to talk after I got the worker who was chasing him off of Yasu’s ass, and since he was so young and still had four more years on him, but I managed to talk my father into getting Yasu out of there with the amount of money that Seiji and his father both offered up. Only reason my father allowed it was because they are the Daishou family, very strong and powerful with a strong influence. So they had to lie about Yasu’s age in order for it to not look all that bad in the public eye, if Yasu was eighteen with their age difference, than it wouldn’t be an issue, but he was fourteen and Seiji was twenty so they lied and said he was twenty years old.”

Osamu nodded as he put on his sweat jacket on, grabbing his mask and made sure he had his weapons on him.

“So they are a rare example of actually both loving each other equally, like they bonded with each other not too long after Yasu moved in” Tooru sighs, remembering how he thought that the brat that is Akinari was going to be the one when he was younger, still fucking pissed off at the comment he made about their past relationship, shaking his head and sighs, “most of the time the couples don’t get that lucky.”

He honestly thought Akinari was the one. He honestly thought that Chisa’s mother going to be good for him. He thought Semi’s mother was the one. Oikawa’s mother was just a toy for him to use because Chisa’s mother proved to let him down.

“I should know.”

Looking over to the picture of him and Oikawa when he four years old on the wall as he stood up with Rika, both of them both smiling at each other as Tooru lifted him up in the air as he laid on the ground, being able to hear his son’s laughter echoing in his mind. Remembering how it used to be music to his ears.

Not it was just a reminder of how much his son hates him now, how much he grew to harbor the same feelings towards him once he realized that his son didn’t love him anymore. How much of a difficult time he had at first, now he really doesn’t feel all that much about it; just thinking of his son as a disobedient brat.

He didn’t hate him.

But at the same time he just wanted to hurt his son like his son hurt him.

“What a waste” he says as he flips the picture around.

 

-

 

Iwaizumi slammed the ball on the other side of the court with a loud scream, so pissed off and needing to get as much rage out of his system as possible. So pissed off at his Papa, so pissed off at his father Kin, so pissed off at Tooru for attacking his father from what it looked like to him. He didn’t know what happened, he didn’t know what was said, he just saw Tooru pinning his Papa up against the wall as he went to go check up on him, knowing how his Papa was about to blow a gasket at his table when his father sent his husband to have a quick breather.

His father Kin was about to hunt Tooru down after Iwaizumi confronted his Papa in front of him, the two of them refusing to telling him what the actual fuck was going on. Apparently Tooru did something to his Papa and Kin that pissed the both of them off, Kin looking to be WAY more pissed off about it than his Papa was. His Papa seemed to be more sad about it more than anything.

‘I never loved you anyway.’

Tooru’s words echoing in his head, seeing the big smile on his face as he said it. Iwaizumi can only conclude that his Papa and Tooru were a lot closer than he let on, the only thing he can think of with the words that came from the deranged alpha, but as soon as Iwaizumi confronted him with it…...his Papa tried to lie to him and say they were just friends and nothing more.

Which he knew was a lie.

His father has seemed to always have preferred alphas his whole life, he was told by him about his sexual attraction one day when they were spending time with each other. So the only thing that confused him more than anything was that Tooru actually liked…...or maybe still has a thing for alphas. He knew the man has a humongous sex drive, it was a well known fact in the Elite world that he was amazed Tooru can keep it hidden so damn well from the public eye, but he was always with betas and omegas, never an alpha. Although at this point he didn’t think Tooru could get any crazier than he already was, but he was proven wrong by the video of Daizo getting tortured by him, and having Futakuchi tell him and the others about his torture at this school…...so at this point he really shouldn’t rule anything out.

Just like he shouldn’t rule out his younger cousin Daishou could possibly be an omega or a rare breed…..

Still not knowing how it can slip under his and the others noses.

It makes a lot of sense…...but he doesn’t want to believe it. He guesses he could say he’s in denial, he really didn’t want to feel like a worse cousin than he already is by not knowing. And for the fact that he’s possibly one of these two genders means that……

He knows most to all the others are thinking it.

No one just wanted to say it out loud.

That Daishou could possibly be preg…….Iwaizumi shook his head and just made him more irritated with his younger cousin. If he were to be…….than who’s the father? Why keep it form him and the others? Why did he feel the need to separate himself from the others?

Questions that are bothering him, but none of them aren’t being answered.

Pissed him off.

He threw the ball up in the air and ran up to it, letting out another large scream as he slammed his hand on the ball, imaging Tooru’s fucking face as he hit it. Pissed off that the on of a bitch attack his Papa. Pissed off at the alpha for torturing his cousins Daizo and Futakuchi.

“Why” Iwaizumi screamed into the empty gym, thanking god that it had been empty so he can be left alone to scream out his frustrations. Really having so many questions about Daishou, having so many questions about his Papa, so many questions about Tooru. Remembering the crack in his voice when he was told to remind Oikawa about his lunch with him, how he actually felt a little sorry for Tooru since he rarely sees any emotion other than that big fucking arrogant smile or mild anger and annoyance when interacting with Oikawa…….so him actually sounding slightly sad…...that was different.

And it makes him curious.

This guy actually feels sadness of sorts, which just surprised him. He knew it was dumb of him to think that Tooru couldn’t feel anything unless it was pleasure when he hurt people, he saw the glee in his eyes when he was torturing Daizo in the video, but it’s just something that stuck with him since Tooru always fucking smiles all the damn time. But it turns out he actually feels something after all, and the more he thought about it…...the more he wanted to know about Tooru and his past. What made him tick, what made him want to attack his Papa? What did he do to his father Kin that makes a normally reasonable alpha want to attack him? Kin is a person who normally thinks before he acts, so seeing him ready to throw down with Tooru, who he didn’t really have much of a problem before his little brother’s death, but now Kin doesn’t even want to even hear Tooru’s name.

So many questions about everything…...and he was getting so fucking tired of being left clueless.

And he knows Tooru might know about what’s going on with Daishou, especially since they both work with each other…...so maybe if he can talk to a few people…...maybe someone who might have known him in the past. Thing was it wouldn’t be wise to ask an Elite, especially any of the families that support his and Tooru’s families, he can easily found out if this information gets back to Tooru. Maybe some past teachers, he knew a few older ones that used to have him as a student since he and Oikawa had them as teachers as well, could ask them. He knew where one lived, and since he’s an Elite, he can easily talk his way into getting their addresses. That’s a good way to start off. See how much they knew, how he acted like in school. Maybe see if there is an old maid that worked under Tooru’s father that he hated with every fiber of his being. Anything at this point.

‘Who knows’ Iwaizumi thought to himself as he wiped off some sweat off of his forehead, ‘maybe I might find something important…...got nothing else planned until the drive out of town, maybe see how Suga is doing if I have time’ blushing at the thought of the beautiful omega, tossing a volleyball up and down as he contemplated on going out for answers. He looked up to the lit ceiling and stuck his tongue out, figuring since everyone won’t be able to go out and look for answers for the day due to Christmas plans, and since he his fathers were going to be watching and playing with Keiji’s little ones until they go out, and since his Papa and Kin needed their alone time since he knows that they don’t get to spend time with each other as much as they could…..he guesses he can go out and look for answers. He loves his Papa and Kin with all of his heart, but he’s not in the mood to get into another argument since he was still not that happy about his Papa keeping things from him when he’s normally so open about a lot of things…….it irked him. Kin was more than willing to tell him what’s wrong, but his Papa will always interrupt as soon as Kin was about to tell him what’s going on. So he will see them later when it comes to the hotel out of town to find out what those pills are for.

He can spend time with the two of them when things have cooled off.

He jogged over to his bag and pulled out his phone as he made up his mind, knowing that he might as well be productive since he’s the only one with no plans until later, typing his Papa and Kin that he loves them and that he will see them later. He wasn’t going to not tell them since he knows how much his Papa is just emotional, and he was his only baby left since losing Hisahito, and he really did love both of his fathers to no end. They were the ones who pretty much saved his and Hisahito’s life, adopting them not too long he and his brother were dumped at the orphanage. They came in and gave them a life most people his life wouldn’t get, and the fact he and Hisahito were adopted into house with loving parents was a bonus, he got to meet Oikawa, Daishou and Daizo and become family with them all. While he and Hisahito weren’t blood related to them, they were still family, they all were so welcoming and loving to all of them that he can’t picture a life without any of them. 

Knowing it was a step up form the nightmare that was his mother and father’s rug habits, and how Iwaizumi grew up quickly to take care of and protect his brother from being influenced by their parents; him being the adult when his whole life, and he had to play parent when his little brother was born. While they weren’t all that abusive, they certainly only had one thing on their minds, and that was to get their next fix, Iwaizumi remembering himself and his little bother going out and walking over five miles to the closest homeless shelter while their parents were out like a light to even see IF there was any event going on involving food of any kind, remembering he did this from the ages of three to five…….he really had to grow up quick in order to keep his brother and himself from starving. They went to different parts of the city and held up signs in hopes that someone would give him and his brother any money for food, or maybe a small tiny snack, sometimes the two of them not making much and could only buy one thing to snack on, and he would make sure his little brother would eat all of it since his main concern was to get him fed over himself. Their mother and father on certain occasions when they weren’t immobilized or shooting up, would take him and Hisahito over to the market or some jewelry store and hide stuff in their clothes to steal, so they have food that the majority of was eaten by his parents, or the jewelry and other stuff to sell to get their next fix, so that way if they get caught, which didn’t happen all that much, they can just blame him and Hisahito for being two cute and adorable kids who didn’t know any better.

When all in reality his parents were the ones who didn’t know better.

On the times they did get caught and had to be taken into custody, mainly their father and their mother would play innocent so only their father was locked up, they would all be in the court room and the prosecutor would be his future adoptive father; Kin. He remembered how sad he looked when he saw him and Hisahito again in the courtroom with their mother, just waiting to see what the damage is and how long it would be until their dad would get out again. Then worry about how long it will be until he got caught, since their mother was the dominate in the relationship and their father was putty in their mother’s hands, and was willing to take the fall every time.

Iwaizumi still thinking to this day that that man is pathetic and weak.

Always had since he knew what pathetic and weak meant.

And always will.

Their father loved him and his little brother, their mother…….she didn’t hate them…...Iwaizumi knew that, she had her moments where she would want to snuggle up with the two of them…...but then most days the only thing she cared about was drugs. She and their father didn’t know and were completely blind to his and Hisahito’s hurt due to the drugs, and it reached the point that he resented them. Hisahito’s depression was fed due to being in that environment, knowing how much his brother struggled with it at such a young age, getting to the point that his Papa and Kin took him to get some counseling. He in a way blamed his parents for his death, because he knew his little brother’s hurt came from those two selfish and neglectful parents. Their mother drank when he and his little brother in the womb, he got his mother’s anger issues that he was put into counseling not too long after being adopted since he was so easy to get riled up and became very destructive, much like his mother. Hisahito’s inherited, or just seemed to feed on his their father’s depression, their dad always coping with his sadness with drugs…...he didn’t know if depression can be inherited per say, although he’s heard that depression can run in families.

Whether that is true or not, he will learn at some point.

He’s going to make sure that he visit’s his brother’s grave before he and the others head out later tonight.

As frustrated as he was at his Papa right now, there was no way in hell he was going to ignore them…...not after having what he did to Daishou slap him in the face.

He was going to find out some answers and visit his brother’s grave.

He sent a message to his Papa and Kin ‘Merry Christmas and I love you both, please have a good day and I will see you tonight.’

Then flipping to Oikawa’s number, which he named him ‘Trash Bag King’ on his phone, which Oikawa always whines when he sees it, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. Glad that he can have a best friend, a brother…….an annoying ass brother like him in his life.

Knowing that it was thanks to his Papa and Kin for saving him and Hisahito, for giving them a good life. While there is pain, at least he can go though pain with people who he trusts and have his back.

Trash Bag King:

I’m heading out for a bit to get some work done, I’m leaving the gym now so don’t worry about checking up on me as soon as you’re done, go hang out with Tobio, Futakuchi and Nao. And only kick Atsumu’s ass if he’s asking for it, don’t ruin this for your boyfriend Shittykawa.

Sending it and closed his phone with a smirk, this being the first time since the funeral that he’s smiled.

‘Time to try and get some answers.’

 

-Flashback-

 

“Come on Nao” Tobio smiles as the tiny alpha as staring at the ground with the most pissed off and frustrated look on his face, Tobio sitting next to the couch as he held his hands out a small distance away from the eight month old child, “I know you can do it you stubborn child, “I know you can do it you my Hug Monster.”

Nao looked at him and tilted his head to the side, looking back down at the floor with a whine and face planted the floor and started whining. Tobio pursing his lips and rest his chin in his hand, “quit being so stubborn.”

Nao making a whining sound in response.

“He’s just as stubborn as you’re” Kuroo snorts as he sat on the couch behind him, whining when the omega punched him on the leg.

“I’m not this bad, this is all you since you’re fucking stubborn and won’t budge until you get what you want” Tobio grumbles as he hated the sound of his crying child, about to stand up to pick him up when Kuroo grabs his shoulder’s sets his butt on the floor, Tobio glaring at him.

“Give me that look all you want” Kuroo lightly smacking his little brother, “he needs to start to walk a bit. I know he can do it and I’ve seen him on multiple occasions where he was about to walk in on his own.”

“But I shouldn’t push him too much” Tobio ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his stubborn child still throwing a fit, “from what I’ve read and from what Dumbass has told me, he should be starting at this time to figure it out and that he would be early if he starts walking now. I saw that if he doesn’t walk now then that’s ok, all kids are different and everyone learns at their own pace.”

“But from what mom told me, you and I started walking around this age and were quick to learn how to walk” Kuroo shrugging his shoulders as he slid to the floor next to his little brother, “mom even said that you and I started to talk early too.”

“And not I don’t think Nao is stupid since I know that is false” Tobio shaking on the spot as he wanted to go to his crying child and comfort him, Kuroo holding him back that it was really starting to irritate the seventeen year old mother, “but we can’t hold him to the standards that were set by the two of us.”

“Oh come on little brother” Kuroo chuckles as he playfully and looks Nao, “Nao please start walking for mommy so he can be happy with you.”

“I’m always happy with him” Tobio snaps as he slaps his brother upside the head, glaring at his brother.

“Not when you walk past the Iron Man toys and he doesn’t get to have one, then he start to throw a fit in the middle of the store” Kuroo raising an eyebrow at him, “and you don’t have the happiest look on your face when he starts screaming his head off.”

“Because he reminds me of you and why I even hang around you” Tobio snaps.

“Oh come on!”

“This is what I mean” Tobio throwing his head back in frustration, “I go to my room for a few hours so I can get homework done so I don’t have to hear you bitch about me not completing my third year, and then he’s exposed to whatever you’re!”

“I happen to be an eighteen year old uncle that is kickass that is at the top of my Chemistry class thank you very much!”

“Kickass my ass” Tobio snorts as he rolls his eyes.

“What, is someone cranky because he’s about to be in his heat” Kuroo giving an arrogant smile that makes Tobio’s face turn red with embarrassment, Tobio not hesitating on tackling him to the ground. Tobio yelling and calling him names, all the while Kuroo is laughing his ass off at what’s going on, “someone is about to hit their monthly gift, someone is about to hit their monthly gift!”

Tobio on top of him as he struggled to hold his brother’s arms to the ground, Nao stopped throwing his fit and looked his momma, and who he assumes his daddy, with curiosity.

“Aww is someone upset that I’m right you hormonal omega” Kuroo sticking his tongue out and lunged forward, taking his little brother off guard and tackled him to the ground, barely dodging his little brother’s fist, smirking wider as he started to tickle him, knowing how ticklish the omega is. Tobio trying to hard to hold back his laughter as he squirmed under his brother, smacking him to get off of him.

“Oh my god stop” Tobio letting out a giggle that made his face turn red, Kuroo glad to hear it since he’s noticed the omega is extra stressed out since he’s managing school, a child and a job right now that left him a tired mess by the end of the day. Glad that Bokuto and his father were very nice and amazing in taking him, his little brother and a very lively child into their home, which made this stressful situation and living without their mother a little more bearable. Still painful since he and especially Tobio not only had to cope with the loss of their mother, but with the loss of little Tooru just a couple of week after their mother’s death. Even though it’s been around eight months since their losses, their pain is still there, the pain of the ones they loved and bonded with still feel fresh to the both of them.

Kuroo glad that not only had Bokuto and his dad have been patient with the two of them, but his knew friends he’s made over the summer for volleyball tryouts for the University of Tokyo have been nice and patient as well; Oikawa and Iwaizumi…..nice guys.

“STOP STOP DUMBASS” Tobio unable to hold back his laughter as Kuroo just kept on tickling him, Nao’s eyes widening at the scene in front of him, not liking that his momma was on the floor screaming. Eye locking on Kuroo as he struggled to push himself up, he almost fell on his face, but with the determination to save his momma he slowly stands on his feet, wobbling and almost fell on his bottom, but he managed to catch himself. He looked at the two teenagers with determination and looked at his feet with a glare, trying to take the first step and felt like throwing a fit again when he heard his mom let out a scream and stared at Kuroo and his momma as he eyes bugged out of his head, Kuroo ‘hurting’ his momma by poking him harder, not even thinking and took his first step forward. Then another one. Then another one, Nao letting out some screams as if he was trying to tell Kuroo to stop it, that he didn’t like whatever they were they doing. Kuroo and Tobio too loud to hear Nao scream at the two of them. Nao making it to the two of them and started to hit Kuroo and scream at the same time, Kuroo and Tobio snapping their heads to the two off them, Nao not stopping on slapping Kuroo with his tiny hands and screaming on the top of his lungs.

“Good job Nao” Bokuto cheers as he walks into the living room, his father coming in behind him with a smile on his face, glad to see the siblings in a good mood right now with each other, “good job!”

“HE WALKED” the siblings question in unison, looking at Nao who was still hitting Kuroo.

“Yeah” Bokuto’s step-father chuckles as he grabs the back of Kuroo’s shirt and took him off of the omega, “yeah we came and saw two at it for a moment and were about to do something when Nao stood himself up, I can tell he wasn’t happy to see you ‘attacking’ his momma.”

Tobio smiling at his little boy with fondness, Nao looking at him with wide eyes and he made a lot of babbling high pitch sounds, the omega picking his little boy up and held Nao up in the air. Nao looked down at him and reached out his hands to Tobio, giving his momma a big smile and made a happy squealing sound.

“I’m so proud of you” Tobio bringing the tiny alpha down and kisses his forehead, Nao letting out a high pitch squeal of happiness at the love and affection from his momma. Nao giving a kiss, well the best kiss he can must up as he was taught by his uncle Kuroo that licking meant kissing, and licked Tobio’s cheek that Kuroo and the other two alphas couldn’t help but bust out laughing.

Kuroo making sure to get a picture of the two oddballs; loving them like his life depended on it. He wouldn’t know what he would do without his little brother and nephew.

“I love you” Tobio smiles as he sets the small alpha down in his chest as he wipes the saliva off of his cheek, Nao smiles bigger as he loves the attention from his momma. Nao then looking down to see his momma’s breasts popping a bit out of his long sleeved t-shirt, giving a couple of small clapping before repeatedly slaps Tobio’s breasts that made the omega jump and face palm, while the three alpha’s completely lost it, the tiny alpha just squealing with happiness as he kept on slapping his breasts over and over again.

“What is your obsession with my boobs?!”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“Merry Christmas momma” Nao cheers as he runs around in his overalls with a red sweater under his the overalls with black boots that went up to his knees, the alpha dressing himself up and was happy to be a big boy and picked out the outfit, Tobio standing there with a raised eyebrow as he was dressing himself up in his red dress. Long sleeved that went down to his wrist and the dress resting just above his knees, the dress showing off his cleavage a bit, wearing black leggings under the dress with black boots that looked similar to Nao’s tiny black boots, main difference was that Tobio had heels on the boots. Tobio putting on some eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara as he hopped that Oikawa will like what he picked out to wear, even wearing the white bra and underwear that Oikawa has been begging him to wear.

“Are you excited to see your friend after this” Tobio smiles as he opens the door to see Futakuchi standing there, his eyes bugging out of his head a bit, unable but to help think of how beautiful Tobio is, while he’s still not into omegas, he wasn't going to lie to himself that when Tobio took the time to doll himself up, he’s breathtaking.

 

“YES” Nao screaming as he ran out the door and past the ‘couple’, running down the stairs to greet all of Futakuchi’s siblings all eating and talking as they waited for their will to be read, hearing Mika squealing in happiness as she was greeted by the five year old.

“You…..You look beautiful” Futakuchi giving a small smile as he held out his hand out for Tobio.

Tobio blushing a bit at the comment and grabbed his hands, “yeah right, I’m not that good looking.”

Futakuchi rolled his eyes and lightly slapping the back of his head, “don’t make me sic your fiance on you.”

Tobio rolled his eyes and playfully punched his arm, “fine I will shut up” taking a deep breath as he really didn’t want to hear it from his fiance, knowing that alpha will nag at him until the end of time for saying this about himself, “you ready?”

“I will never be ready” Futakuchi giving a small forced chuckle, looking and feeling like he would rather be doing anything else but this, “but in order to get them to leave me alone so I can hurry up and find a place to live, since I doubt that I’m getting the house.”

Tobio quirked an eyebrow at him, “you sure that you’re not going to get it?”

“Extremely positive” Futakuchi frowns, giving Tobio’s hand a squeeze in reassurance when Tobio just looks at him in worry, “I will be fine, it’s something I’ve come to terms with a long time ago, my dad and I didn’t have the best relationship and I have older siblings that I know would want the house, so in all honesty if I can just camp out at the hotel or Akinari’s home than I will be fine.”

“You just want everyone to leave don’t you” Tobio snorts as they get to the stairs, starting to walk down hand in hand.

Futakuchi chuckles as he was glad that Tobio is distracting him, this being the first Christmas to spend without Daishou and he spent most of the night tossing and turning while trying to not lose it. Tobio waking up in the middle of the night to his movement and helped him go to sleep, Nao also sharing his kitty again that it was comforting and calmed him down enough to get SOME sleep. While not a lot, it was still better than nothing.

And he hopes to Daishou will respond to his message as soon as he can, sending a message to him that he would love to see him before he leaves town with the others for a day or two. He has a gift that he wants to give him, it’s something simple, but he hopes Daishou will show up so he can have it; really missing him so badly.

His heart just aching at the thought of him.

‘Please…...even if it’s only for a few minutes.’

“Yeah, I want them out, now come on and lets get this over with” Futakuchi forcing his smile to stay on his face, and while Tobio knows he’s still upset, he knows that it will have to wait with what is going on right now, both walking down the stairs.

“TOBIO” Minoru cheers as he runs up to the omega with the biggest smile on his face, Tobio taken off guard and was unable to move out of the way in time, but Futakuchi was ready and kicked his brother in the chest and away from his ‘boyfriend’.

“Fuck off!”

“But little brother!”

“Fuck off!”

Tobio and the rest of he Futakuchi clan face palming at the two brothers, Nao laughing in reaction.

 

-

 

“So are you friends with someone rich” Konoha chuckles as he was out of the bedroom as he adjusted his tie on the suit, this being left for him the day before, apparently to the place he and his omega were going is somewhere fancy and they needed to be in appropriate clothing for it.

“Yes I am” Semi smiles as he walks up to his alpha with a smile, Konoha unable to take his eyes off of the blond in the white dress, the dress just barely covering his butt, long sleeves that looked a little too big for him, wearing eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of eye shadow, wearing white sandals…….he looked so beautiful that Konoha felt like he was looking at a heavenly angle, “he’s been looking forward to meeting you.”

Konoha’s smiles grows as Semi straightened out and adjusted the alpha’s tie, setting his hands on his hips, “is that so, worried that I’m going to be a good alpha?”

“Sorta” Semi responds as he adjusted the alpha’s suit a bit, really nervous about his boyfriend meeting his father, his very rich and very powerful father, “he wants to see the two of us and wants to spend time with the two of us for Christmas, he says he misses hanging out with me and wants to meet the alpha who’s been making me a very” looking up at the alpha with half lidded eyes and a smile, “VERY happy.”

Konoha smirking and leans down to kiss the omega, “don’t turn me on right before we have to leave, you know I can’t resist you and that face of yours.”

Semi giggles and laid his head in the alpha’s chest, Konoha wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist, swinging them both side to side, “you really get turned on easily.”

“Indeed I do” Konoha not even denying it as he kissed the top of the omega’s forehead, “you make me very happy and I’m so happy that you’re living with me, that we get to spend Christmas with each other” Semi looking up to see his alpha looking like he was on cloud nine, Semi placing a kiss on the alpha’s cheek as he couldn’t wait to surprise the alpha with his present in just a few moments.

Knowing Tooru…...his father, he was going to spoil it since he knows the topic of babies is going to pop up.

Still having to adjust to calling Tooru his father…...he had a hard time believing it every now and then. Taking a deep breath as he didn’t want to think about that place…...what’s done is done, so hopefully Tooru won’t bring up the school ever again, than the sooner he can look at Tooru and not to remind himself that he couldn’t have been saved.

He knew that answer wasn’t good enough.

But Tooru had been so good to him at the school for the most part…...he had been there when no one else was, that any thought that Tooru might’ve not wanted him or hated him went out of the window. He will deal with the bullshit answer and pretend the school didn’t exist for this short period time, he wanted a dad…...and he got him.

Hoping Konoha and Tooru can get along.

“And I’m glad too” Semi smiles and leaned into Konoha’s fingers gently dragging his nails against his hips, the two of them having such a hard time keeping their hands off each other, the omega so glad that despite his constant hurt at the school, that he still craved human contact, “I want to give you an early Christmas present before we leave.”

Konoha wriggling his eyebrows with a mischievous smile, “is it a dance, because you know I love to watch you dance babe.”

“I will dance for you later” Semi pulling himself out of the alpha’s hold while Konoha pumped his fist in the air in excitement, and walking over to the counter where they held all their gifts for each other and the rest of the group, “just because I will know it will get spoiled if I don’t surprise you now.”

Konoha quirking an eyebrow and looked at the two gifts in front of the alpha, Semi looking very excited and nervous at the same time. Made him curious as to what his omega got him that it couldn’t wait, taking the one on the top and started to open it, raising and eyebrow in confusion when he held up a shirt that had a target on it, looking at Semi’s amused expression at his confusion, then back at the shirt, then back at his omega again.

“I don’t get it” Konoha giving an embarrassed smile, Semi rolling his eyes as he thought that maybe he might’ve gotten it by the shirt alone, Semi then had to remind himself that Konoha doesn’t know he’s been throwing up as he’s been going above and beyond to not tip Konoha off that he’s pregnant, “I feel bad that I don’t get it.”

“It will all make sense I promise.”

“But I seriously feel bad that I feel bad that I don’t get it” Konoha looking at with confusion, trying to think what a shirt with a big target right in the middle of it could possibly mean, was he going to be a target for something…….“please don’t tell me that you’re going to sic Nao on me, because those nerf guns hurt like hell.”

Semi giving a chuckled as he was nervously anticipating how the alpha will feel about being a dad. And he intends to get the gender of the baby when they go to lunch, since Tooru is going to be right there he was wanting to start early so he and Konoha could get ready.

As long as Konoha wants to be a daddy.

Hopefully.

Semi shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, having to tell himself that he was being paranoid and that Konoha will be happy like he is.

Konoha has told him from the get go that he will promise to give Semi the baby he wants, and Konoha just gave him it. He’s honestly felt bad about keeping Konoha in the dark about his pregnancy, but he figured it being Christmas that he would be able to surprise him.

“I’m lost Semi.”

“Then open this one dumbass” Semi chuckles as he hands Konoha the second present, it being in a medium sized box, Konoha sitting on the couch as he pulls a knife out of nowhere to cut it open, Semi raising an eyebrow at the random knife.

“Eita I’ve always carried knives on me.”

“Even before you were attacked?”

Semi still scared shitless about it all, still scared that he could have easily lost the alpha that night, not knowing how he would be able to function without having the blond. He has a connection with Konoha that he hasn’t had with anyone else, and when he looks at his alpha he thinks of him as the one. He never had that thought with Tendou, while he was confused at the time why Tendou didn’t bring up marriage and a bonding mark, marriage never was brought up in conversation. And if he brought it up or thought about it at any point, then it would have been very brief and he and the alpha probably had a fight not too long after that that he didn’t bother to think about it. Wouldn’t have surprised him if that’s what happened.

He and Tendou got into so many fights that he honestly thought that it was a daily thing after a year or two in their dead relationship.

Having to take a deep breath to not let the red head to get to him…to not feel the red head touching him when he didn’t want to the last time he saw him.

“Eita” Konoha snapping the omega out of his thought, looking at his alpha as he patted his lap, Semi nodding as he would have to have a VERY bad day to refuse to sit in the alpha’s lap, walking over to him and sat himself down. He wrapped his arms around the beauty in his lap, their feet tangled together as they both set their legs up on the table, the omega turning his head as they both softly kiss each other, both of them relaxing at the familiar and delicious tasting lips; Konoha thinking he’s tasting something a little different on his boyfriends lips. He couldn’t place it…...but it made the omega delicious than he already was, “I promise that I’m not going to leave you alone.”

“You better not” Semi mutters as his lips lightly brushed up against the alpha’s, “I will fucking raise you from the dead just so I can kick your ass…….” kissing the alpha again, “…...need you.”

“I’m not going to” Konoha promises as he places a kiss on his lips, “it will be a cold day in hell before they anyone thinks they can take me away from you.”

“Good” Semi giving a small smile when Konoha rubbed their noses together, then setting the box in the omega’s lap as he finished cutting the tape off of it, tossing his knife on the table.

“Does this go with the shirt with the target on it?”

Semi nodding, “yes, open it up before I throw up from excitement!”

Really feeling like he was about to vomit……‘thanks you little asshole’ he smiles as he talked to the little life inside of him, ‘mommy really doesn’t want to explain to why your daddy has no suit to your grandfather.’

It hitting Semi…...Tooru…..his father is going to be a grandfather.

The thought kind of strange to him for some reason.

“My lord so demanding” Konoha sticking his tongue out at his omega, laughing when Semi gave him a couple of light punches.

“Hurry up” Semi nags, “I’ve been doing everything to keep this a surprise from you and our observant ass so I could surprise you!”

Konoha looking at the omega in shock, “you’ve been hiding something?!”

“Because I want to surprise you” Semi whines as he gave a few more punches, Konoha laughing even more, “now open!”

“So bossy” Konoha teased with a smirk.

“I’m about to blue ball you later tonight and not give you a dance.”

Konoha gave an over exaggerated sigh and pecks the omega’s cheek with a small chuckle as the man his lap pouted, “I’m opening it, I’m opening it doll” and opens up the box, Semi placing his hands over his stomach and started to rub it as he looks back and forth between the box and his boyfriend. Wanting to see the face of the alpha, having a phone hidden to record the alpha’s reaction, figuring Konoha would want this on his YouTube videos, just a little basic editing that he’s learned as he’s had plenty time since he’s still not allowed to work.

Knowing Suga and Daichi are babying him a bit, thinking that just because he’s still in a boot, doesn’t mean that he can’t work.

Konoha pulling out another shirt that laid on top of a couple of other items, Semi figuring to make it nice and simple with the reveal, knowing that the news enough will make Konoha happy. The alpha smiling at the white shirt as he unfolded it, wondering what was making his omega so excitable, almost dropping the shirt when he read what was on it, looking at Semi, then at the shirt, then back at the shirt as this one was a lot more straight forward about what point he was trying to get across.

Staring at the omega with shock, “are you serious?”

Semi smiling and nodded, reach in the box and pulled out a Ziploc bag of five pregnancy tests, taking them as he wanted to make it a little more special other than a friend telling him he was pregnant. Every single one of them with a big pink plus to indicate that yes, he’s pregnant. He handed it over to the alpha, Konoha ripping it out of the omega’s hands to look at every single on of them, his lips quirking up bit by bit as he saw each plus sign on the pregnancy sticks. Semi pulling out a small little stuffed owl and eagle and held it against his chest.

“I want our child to have these, I love eagles and I know you love owls” Semi says to fill the silence, Konoha looking at the stuffed animals, thinking they were adorable for his baby…….

‘I’m going to be a dad’ Konoha unable to take it anymore, dragging his tongue and licked the omega’s cheek, knowing something was different about his boyfriend’s tasty skin, being able to taste honey just like when the omega was pregnant before; he’s going to be a daddy and Semi’s skin is going to be tasting like honey again.

He’s on cloud nine.

He was quickly returned to earth when Semi slapped him for licking him, the omega standing up to slap him when he did so, slapping him so hard that he was knocked off of the couch. Semi blushing like crazy and forgot how intrigued and curious the alpha was about sweet tasting omegas…….seriously wandering sometimes how this man is his alpha. But that’s just Konoha, loving but also shameless. Give him an idea and he will see through it…...now matter if he was going going to have his ass kicked by the end of it.

As gross as it was…….he wouldn’t change a thing about Konoha.

Konoha then picking the omega up and laid him out on the couch, raising his dress up to reveal his slightly swollen stomach, Konoha beaming down the stomach that it made Semi’s hear flutter…….the alpha seeming to get more excited than he originally thought. Konoha leaning down and nuzzled his nose against the stomach, against the small life that he put inside of his beautiful boyfriend, unable to hold back the tears of joy at the thought that he is going to be a daddy……..never thinking that it wasn’t going to happen at all. Konoha never had a desire to have a family with anyone else besides Semi, Semi is his dream omega, he’s everything he looks for in an omega and could only envision the omega below him to carry his children. His pull towards the omega was and still is incredibly strong, and with Tendou and Semi dating at the time, and how long they’ve dated and the many pregnancies that they went through, he didn’t think it was going to have his chance to even start a family with him……..

He’s finally having having the opportunity to have a family with Semi, and this little guy and the others were all going to make it.

“Hey my little one” Konoha sniffs as tears drip onto the omega’s stomach, placing small kiss on it, Semi staring at the alpha with so much love and happiness that he started to cry too……..Tendou never having this reaction at all…...never kissing their little ones…..his alpha never giving this kind of and affection any of their children, “you know how much I love you right, and how I already can’t wait to meet you” placing another kiss on the stomach and rubbed his head on the stomach, Konoha scenting and making sure other alphas know to keep their asses away from his pregnant omega and child.

Konoha looking up to see a crying Semi with a smile on his face, Konoha’s smile growing and more tears coming down, crawling up to get face to face with his omega, placing a kiss on his lips and rubbed his stomach with care. Semi cupping the alpha’s cheeks to deepen their kiss, both unable to stop smiling as they did so…...these two just so damn happy to be with someone who they love, someone who wants a family just a badly as the other does.

Konoha pulls away and leans his forehead against the omega’s, still rubbing the omega’s stomach, “this is the best Christmas ever, if we weren’t going to be going to a fancy place, I would wear that ‘I’m Going To Be A Daddy’ shirt.”

“You can wear it afterwards” Semi giggles as he intertwines their fingers on his stomach.

“I’m going to be a dad Eita” Konoha unable to stop smiling, more joyful tears running down his cheeks, “I’m so fucking happy right now” then that’s when he thought about it, still a little confused, “the shirt with the target on it?”

Semi smirking at him as he used his free hand to wipe some of the tears off of the alpha’s cheeks, “I’ve been throwing up and I’ve almost thrown up on you who knows how many times…...and who knows how many time our child will throw up.”

“So I’m a target?!”

“Well whenever someone one throws up, mostly pregnant omega’s the majority of the time” loving the blush on the alpha’s face, thinking it was the most adorable thing in the world since the alpha rarely blushes, “you tend to get thrown up on no matter what.”

“Oh come on I-”

Semi puffing his cheeks out like he’s about to vomit, Konoha immediately dropping to the floor, Semi laughing his ass off as he was just messing the alpha.

“In the words of one of my best friends Tooru Oikawa” Konoha jumping up from the floor, his face a deep shade of red and pointing to his laughing pregnant boyfriend, “RUDE!”

 

-

 

Konoha didn’t want to believe it.

He didn’t think it would even be possible…….this wouldn’t have even crossed his mind…….but here he is.

Standing next to Semi, his boyfriend…….is boyfriend’s friend is…….Tooru?

He good friends with the sadistic…….this sadistic alpha that beat and burned Daizo. The alpha that nearly killed Futakuchi so many damn times. The alpha that is the father of one of his best friends…

‘How is this even possible?!’

He honestly didn’t know what to think of it, everything in his mind scream at him to grab his omega and just RUN! Run and never look back, every alarm bells going off in his mind screaming danger and that it would be wise to run while he and his omega still could.

But they weren’t. Semi was immediately hugged as soon as he and his omega walked into the building by the front desk, seeing Semi hug the alpha back, although a little hesitantly, Semi still gave a small smile. As soon as Tooru was pulled away from the omega, his intense brown eyes looked at Konoha, the blond feeling like he was just found out, like his whole personality and all his darkest secrets were all found out by the intense, analytical and commanding presence that is one of the biggest and most powerful Elites out there. 

Standing up a lot straighter in reaction.

“Why hello there” Tooru smiles widely as he held out a hand to he blond alpha, sounding very chipper and smiles wider when Konoha shook his hand, “you must be little one’s boyfriend that makes him very happy, I know my little omega has had it rough and deserves to have the best, so it’s nice to know that someone” going over to hug the omega’s shoulders and rubs his cheeks against Semi’s, the omega blushing from ear to ear out of embarrassment at the affection he was receiving from the brunette, “is treating my little omega correctly!”

Konoha so fucking confused.

‘My little omega?’

“Tooru stop” Semi whines as he tried to shove his father off of him, failing as Tooru just hugs the omega’s shoulders tighter, his smile getting bigger and was filled with nothing but genuine happiness, Semi giving Konoha an apologetic smile.

Konoha just so confused and his stuck on ‘my little omega’ and ‘little one’……..Konoha wondering if that means what he thinks it means.

“So what’s your name young man” Tooru smiles as he starts purring while holding his son, looking at Konoha was half lidded and curious eyes, wondering what this guy is all about…….he can tell he makes his son feel happy, nothing seems to be off between the two of them, he watched them through the window as they walked up to the restaurant, seeing how Konoha seems proud to have his son in his arms. An arm wrapped around his son’s waist and had him pulled up against him, mean very open to showing his son affection, letting others know that Semi is taken. His hand constantly rubbing up on his son’s stomach, seeing the biggest smile on his face, can tell by that big smile on his face that he’s genuinely happy about having a baby with his baby. Just how he looks at his son, as if he’s the only person in the world and the only one that matters. Makes Tooru not that paranoid about him being with the omega, knowing people can’t fake that kind of happiness and adoration for someone.

The blond straightened himself up and gave a smile and an apologetic bow, knowing right now he just needed to play along and be nice to him. Obviously Semi knows him and they seem to have a history with each other if Semi is letting him hug up on him, knowing it will make his omega happy. If he knew that Tooru was going to be here, than he would have worn his fucking camera, knowing that anything from the mischievous and deadly alpha would be helpful.

‘Shit!’

“I’m Akinori Konoha” the blond giving a small smile and a polite head bow to the powerful Elite, seeing a lot of people give him bows all the time on the TV every time they talk to him, or he just walks or just drives by, but he kept up with a lot of the Elites when he first started to take the powerful pills that he managed to scrounge money for as it was prescribed to him. He found them to be fascinating, how these people are just like them, how they are all human like the rest of the population of the world is, and that they’re raised to a pedestal. How they hold so much over the population of Japan, how the Oikawa’s, Daishou’s and Iwaizumi’s families work close to the President of this fine place, even though he doesn’t know why the President is even called the President, because this place is a family run place, the Sakusa’s have lead this country of Japan into prosperity for multiple generations now from what he read, and he didn’t see this as a democracy…...he could see it since the Sakusa’s have always listened to general population when there was a population, but at the same time Konoha didn’t consider them as one. No one votes for who the next leader is going to be, the family chooses which one of their children their going to send up to lead when the current President either passes or steps down, usually the first born alpha son, since alpha males are very common, especially with the Elites, takes over once their father can’t lead no more. So he really doesn’t know why they call their leader ‘President’ when he felt like it would be more appropriate to call their leader the ‘King’. Japan treats the Elites like royalty anyway, they help make and passes laws, they make plans to put up new buildings, start new programs, ect.; wouldn’t be a stretch to call them Kings, Queens and the Royal Adviser and all that jargon that Konoha going to make a point to look up later at some point, “it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Oh no need to bow” Tooru smiles as he waves his hands back and forth, his pearly whites on full display, “I’m just so happy to have this lunch that I planned as soon as I found my little one again, I missed him soooooo much!”

“Missed him” Konoha keeping the smile on his face as that caught his attention, wondering how long they’ve known each other, not wanting to jump to the conclusion that they might be…….yeah he’s not going to fully accept it unless it comes out of Semi’s and Tooru’s mouth themselves.

“Oh this little trou-”

“Tooru how about we don’t talk about it” Semi having to get himself used to Tooru’s over affectionate nature, hoping Tooru doesn’t even think about bringing up the school…..he knew that would be dumb of Tooru, and he knew that his father is an intelligent person and wouldn’t bring it up unless he had a plan of some sort, “it’s not something that I want to discuss right now.”

Konoha frowning as he looked at Semi’s nervous smile as he said this, Semi reaching a hand out and intertwined their finger, giving it a squeeze and a reassuring smile. Konoha taking that as a ‘drop it for now’ even though he knows Semi will not bring it up unless he does…….making the alpha sad and wondered if there was anything wrong with him that screamed ‘judgmental’ to his omega, because he will be extra patient than he already was and will go above and beyond to make him feel comfortable to feel like he can talk to him.

He would do anything for his baby mama.

Konoha decided to not let it bother him now, right now it could easily be because they’re in front of company.

“Oh come on little one, you know how hurt I still am that you just went off like that” Tooru’s eye slightly twitching and took a deep breath, Semi cringing at that and squeezed the alpha’s hand a bit, Konoha returning the hand squeeze and bit his tongue, “but what matters is that I get you in my life again, and it makes me soooooo happy!”

Semi giving a nervous chuckle as he remembered something, “so who’s the surprise guest?”

Tooru’s smile widen a little more, something a little off in it, not helping Konoha’s paranoia, “oh you will see, and I have two guests coming actually!”

Semi raised an eyebrow at him, “you told me just one!”

“Eita what have I said about raising your voice at me” Tooru raising an eyebrow at his kid, Semi tensing up a bit as he forgot about Tooru’s rules and how he can’t stand it when people at him. It was weird, as loud as his father was and cause chaos around him if he so desires, than he would, but Tooru had always been a little sensitive to having someone raising their voice at him. Didn’t know if he just has sensitive ears, or if he just hates it when people yell at him for now reason.

Mystery to him.

Konoha not liking how he was correcting his omega and was going to say something when looked at Semi, the omega giving him a look that says as clear as day ‘not a good idea, don’t even think about it’. He looks at Tooru, as if the brunette seemed amused by the omega getting his alpha to shut his mouth, really wanting to prove that he would disobey his omega to wipe that arrogant smile off of his face, but he really didn’t want to face his omega’s wrath, and just nodded.

‘Semi has him whipped.’

“To not raise my voice at you” Semi sighs.

Tooru beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Konoha not knowing how to respond to that other than thinking to himself, ‘please for all that is good…...please tell me that he isn’t what I think he is.’

“And yes you’re right that I told you must one” Tooru says as he gave a smile and nod to the woman at the reservations desk, noticing that she hasn’t taken her eyes off of him and gave her a wink that made her a blushing mess, guiding the couple over into the dining area, “but that was because I didn’t know if the second guest would come or not, not until I got a final confirmation last night.”

Internally rolling his eyes when he texted his son multiple times and threatened to stop by the hotel and actually annoy his son with his presence until he would have come. That seemed to be enough for Oikawa as he would rather ‘be around him a less the least amount of time as possible as I can’t stand you’.

Tooru’s eye twitching at his son’s message.

Sometimes talking to that little shit made him question himself sometimes as much as he hated to admit it to himself, which just irked and made him unable to stand his son that much more.

‘Little fucker.’

“And he will be here in a bit, but the other guest is here, so get to see him again” Tooru chirps.

“So I know who this person is” Semi questions as they walk through the dining are past a bunch of occupied tables of curious onlookers seeing a young looking blond couple associated with a powerful Elite, Konoha feeling his omega’s hand squeeze his even more, Konoha leaning in and kissing the omega on the cheek.

“You’ll be ok” Konoha whispers, “this is hopefully going to be a nice lunch and then we can go baby shopping afterwards.”

Semi looking over to his alpha and couldn’t be more grateful for him, kissing his cheek back, “thank you.”

“Not a problem doll” Konoha wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist, Tooru smiling at the two of them, actually pleased with Konoha right now on how he was handling his pregnant son.

“You look very nice in the suit Konoha” Tooru smiles as they get closer and closer to the private booth for them, his hand on his son’s back as he guided the two of them.

Konoha taken off guard and looked at the alpha with a nervous smile when he saw extremely familiar piercing brown eyes staring at him, and it wasn’t the omega’s, forcing himself to keep eye contact with the man that just making him feel nervous for some reason and he has no idea why. The only person he was ever really afraid of was Kita, since that omega can be deadliest one out of that entire group, too smart for his own good sometimes and had the death glare mastered…...well he was intimidated by Suna as well since all he had to do is get one hit on you and you’re finished…….Osamu is someone who he would avoid getting into a tussle with…..

Pretty much the majority of the people in the gang.

And now Tooru.

“Oh thank you” Konoha chuckles as he scratched the back of his head, “I don’t take myself as a good looking guy, so means a lot if someone as higher up and well groomed is telling me this.”

‘A little ass kissing wouldn’t hurt.’

Semi jabbing him in the side, Konoha giving a small chuckle at the action that made Tooru watch the two of them curiously.

“You too are very good looking” Semi frowns as he frowns at the alpha.

“Well put me next to a beauty like you, and I look like a five next to a five hundred!”

“Oh nonsense Konoha-chan” Tooru smiles, “you’re a good looking alpha, and I take that seriously when I say that.”

Konoha looked at the two beautiful people next to him, not going to discredit the alpha as he’s got the looks that can make anyone fall for him, “are you sure, I consider myself at an average on the look scale.”

“Well you’re not” Semi pecking him on the lips and squeezed his alpha’s hand, not knowing the alpha felt inferior next to him, made him feel bad that he didn’t notice this earlier, the alpha always so laidback that sometimes no one can notice he’s human like everyone else and can be hurt or feel insecure about something, leaning to the alpha’s ears and whispers, “you’re very hot, don’t you fucking forget that, I drool every time I see you and I can get turned on by you in a heartbeat.”

Konoha raises an eyebrow, having a hard time not blushing at the seductive tone his omega was giving him, his lips quirking up a bit, “is that so?”

“Very much so” Semi says matter-oh-factly as he pulls away from the alpha with a smile, the omega happy to be able to spend the day with Konoha and his dad.

Konoha unable to help but just love this sweet omega, so many people never gave him a chance at friendship because he’s not the best with first impressions, and he thought they were missing out. Semi is a very loving and sweet omega that just wants a peaceful life, and he’s hoping to provide that for him.

He lifted the omega’s knuckles up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, looking at the omega with fondness, Tooru really seeing how much this alpha cares for his child, and how much his child looks at him with fondness back.

“You’re too good to me” Konoha wrapping his arm around the omega’s waist again.

“You’re too good to me to” Semi chuckles, Tooru giving a small smile as he loved hearing his son’s small laugh, haven’t heard it in years, frowning when he saw the omega start wincing from being on his feet too much, internally growling as he remembered Semi saying that he had another alpha before this.

And how he made it plainly obvious that the ex was responsible for his kid’s injuries.

They rounded the corner and made it to their private booth, Semi stopping dead in his tracks as he was about to punch Tooru.

‘This bitch is one of my special guests?!’

The one person who hurt him.

The one who always promised to be there for him, but always ended up doing the opposite.

Manabu looked at him with a mixture of happiness and fear, not knowing how to exactly approach ‘his’ child. He was so happy to see him, while he didn’t act like he did before Semi ran off, and he held some resentment towards a child who had no control of what was going on. It hit him how much he still hadn’t let go of his love for his son, how much the younger omega meant to him…….Semi running away slapping him in the face with how much he still care. Made him think back to how he treated Semi as the years went by, and it made him feel like shit.

He knows he deserves whatever wrath and the hurt the blond held against him, he knew what he did to break his child.

The straw that broke the camels back that lead Semi thinking that running away was his only option…..since not even twenty-four hours after he allowed Semi to be hurt, to stand there to watch him be hurt…….to join in the hurting as well…...Semi made a run for it. He knew that Semi must not have gotten any sleep that night and plotted, he knew that intelligent child well enough to know that he wasn’t going to rest until he was free.

And he did.

And Manabu proceeded to have a miscarriage due to overwhelming sorrow and guilt.

That being one of the most painful moments in his life.

Knowing he snapped at Semi, the stress became too much for him.

And he let it get in the way of his love for his son Semi.

He can tell by the rage in Semi’s eyes, the piercing and deadly gaze that just screams how unhappy he is about Manabu’s presence. Seeing how tense Semi got. Seeing Tooru’s satisfaction as Semi turned on him, even though Tooru doesn’t know exactly went down between the two…...but he had enough information that warranted a punishment. A severe punishment as he hurt and scared off Tooru’s favorite omega in that school, Manabu ending up in the infirmary from the severe punishment, but Tooru didn’t kill him. He knew he probably wanted to, but he made Tooru too much money to permanently off him, just beat and make his life a living hell for a period of time until he knew better than to try any shit under his nose again. He had to work his ass off after that and fight everyday after that, just so Tooru wouldn’t hurt him anymore as Tooru just looked for the tiniest of reasons to beat the shit out of him, Manabu making sure that he became pregnant as often as he could to avoid the harsher hits.

He looked to see a blond alpha next to Semi, handsome man that had an arm around his waist, pulling the omega right up against him, looking back and forth between the red head and the blond omega. Manabu holding back a small smile as he could tell that they are a thing, a couple…….maybe married; but he doubted it since he saw no ring of mating mark on either of them. Thinking that they look good together.

Knowing how much Semi deserves it after the hell the poor man went through at that school.

“Why is he here” hearing nothing but venom in his voice, Tooru smirking at that, Konoha looking at his omega with worry.

“You two haven’t seen each other in years” guiding Semi to the seat on the opposite side of Manabu, Konoha planting himself right up against his omega with his arms still wrapped around his waist, being able to just see and feel his omega’s rage, a sour smell emitting out due to the mixture of Manabu becoming a little distressed and Semi’s rage and hurt. He laid his head on Semi’s shoulder, Semi leaning his head onto his almost immediately, trying to take in as much of his alpha’s comforting scent as much as he could, “and it’s Christmas, so come on we’re all family here!”

“He’s not family” Semi growls as he kept his nasty glare on Manabu, who looks like he hasn’t aged a day since the last time he saw him, “he fucked that up.”

Konoha tugging on the sleeve of his dress, Semi’s glare morphing into a soft look in his eyes when he turned his attention to the alpha, the alpha happy that he wasn’t going to direct that anger towards him in reaction to the redhead, “who’s this if you don’t mind me asking?”

Before Semi could open his mouth to respond, Tooru, who sat right next to Semi on the other side, opened his mouth, “this is Semi’s adoptive mom!”

“Father!”

Manabu’s eyes bugged out of his head and look looked at the alpha and omega back and forth……..

‘They can’t be….”

“Eita” Tooru tensing up just a bit as Semi raised his voice at him, “what did I say about you raising your voice?”

“Sorry father” Semi huffing and looked over to Konoha, seeing nothing but pure shock on his face. Konoha not showing how horrified he is about all of this, but underneath all the shock of it all, he was internally flipping out that his omega…….his omega’s father is this sadistic man. His father that takes pleasure out of harming others…..and Semi doesn’t know any of it. He can tell Semi doesn’t know how bad he is, otherwise he knows Semi would have done everything possible to avoid being around him.

‘Oh shit…...’

“Anyway” Tooru relaxing after that moment, “Manabu is his name, and he watched over Semi after his mother died during childbirth.”

Konoha looking at the redhead, wondering what Manabu even do to his omega that warranted him to be ‘attacked’. Had to have been bad if Semi just wants nothing to do to him.

“I’m sorry to hear about your loss of your mate then” Konoha frowns as he looks at Tooru, the brunette actually looking a little shocked about that and just waved his hands.

“No no Semi’s mother and I weren’t mated” Tooru frowns as the image of the beauty came to mind, seeing nothing but pain in the deceased omega’s face during childbirth that final hour before he passed away and hearing his child’s cries as he came out of his mother, the omega taking his last breath while looking at Tooru in the eyes, “he was just someone that I used to be friends with that I ended up sleep with on multiple occasions.”

Manabu choked on his drink that it amused Tooru, looking up at the brunette alpha. He knew he really shouldn’t be surprised…...he knew he really shouldn’t…...but what he wandered was how in the hell did Semi’s mother and Tooru manage to get away with doing so.

But then again it explained so much.

That’s when it hit him.

The favoritism.

The treats.

Minor punishments to no punishments at all.

Tooru always wanting to spend extra time with him.

Always said nice and comforting words.

Making sure Semi was well groomed over the others…….

Looking over to Semi with wide eyes, the younger omega still glaring at him, but with less intensity. Everything starting to make so much fucking sense that he felt so fucking stupid for not realizing it, guesses he just wouldn’t think a father, an alpha father who clearly cared for his little omega, would allow his child to go through that hell.

Snapping his head at Tooru, Tooru’s intense gaze making the omega clamp his mouth shut; his gaze daring for the redhead to say something.

“So you slept with him more than once” Semi looking at Tooru with shock, “I thought it was a one time thing.”

Konoha literally intrigued and confused at the same time, kissing Semi’s cheek to help relax him a bit.

“You assumed it was a one time thing” Tooru corrected with a fake smile, “he and I liked each other for a period of time, sue me.”

“I find it hard that you actually liked him” Manabu says and hopes this comment doesn’t bit him in the ass…...but he had to know, “you weren’t supposed to, it was against the rules.”

“And why do you think no one knew about it” Tooru smiles as he took a sip of his tea, “I just turned twenty when I slept with Semi’s mother, young and didn’t really give a shit about what my father said” getting a dark look in his eyes, Manabu knowing that the father and son had a lot of issues with each other, Manabu had seen the incident between Tooru and his father when they both had a disagreement not too long before his father passed away, came to physical blows when his father gabbed a broomstick to remind him where his place is below him.

He didn’t know what that meant.

He just saw Tooru’s eyes turn red, and then attacked his father as he screamed his head off; that being one of the rare times he saw Tooru lose his composure. He could think of two different other occasions; one when Semi ran off. Two; when Tooru first started to help run the school, came in one day looking for someone to slip up, even over something minor to beat the shit out of.

That didn’t end up well for the alpha…..and an alpha over ten years older than him at the time and was bigger than him.

Tooru ended up winning that one easily.

Konoha not liking the dark look in his eyes, and how quickly Tooru flicked a switch in his mind and smiles, his eyes bright and full of life as he showed off his smile, “here I am at forty three years old and I still don’t give a damn.”

That’s when he inhaled and smelled a disgustingly familiar scent, knowing that one in a heartbeat. Semi still glaring at Manabu as the red head was processing all of this information, Konoha looking at Tooru as he stared at the entrance to their private booth, Konoha looking over to see who was going to come in as Semi’s surprise guest…...wandering if this was going to be someone that is going to make his pregnant omega even way more upset than he already was, or if it was going to be someone that will put him in a good mood.

Kissing the omega on the lips to help him calm down a bit more, although it seems like Semi won’t calm down until Manabu is out of his sight.

“Oikawa it’s so nice to see you! I’m so excited you came!” 

‘What?’

He looked over to the entrance as soon as the second guest arrived…….Konoha looking even more shocked to see Oikawa, who looked equally shocked…...if not even more shocked and confused as to why he and Semi were hanging out with his father as he knew his friend wasn’t fond of of anyone close to him near his father.

Eyes widening even more as it hit him, looking at an equally shocked Semi as he looked at Oikawa, ‘this two are brothers…...oh shit.’

Manabu scared that there are two Toorus, two identical looking Toorus in the same room as him. He knew he had an alpha son and a beta daughter along with mystery kid number three being Semi, and omega son. But holy shit this is the opposite of what this world needed, the world doesn’t need two of them.

Manabu couldn’t stress enough how much the world didn’t need two sadistic alphas…...the redhead unable but start to get scared of the brunette standing with wide eyes at everyone in front of him.

Tooru gesturing to Semi with the biggest fucking smile in the world, looking proud to be throwing this information in his son’s face, “this here is your little brother!”

Semi looking at Tooru in disbelief.

Oikawa looking like he was in another world.

And Konoha really wishing he and Semi could be anywhere but here.

 

-

 

Kuroo smiles at the unfamiliar psychiatrist as Bokuto and Keiji were at the front of the homeless shelter, Bokuto catching up with the omega as the children walked out and about to get some fresh air. Kuroo smiling at Bokuto kissing and loving up on the omega, and playing with a the little ones before they start their day around town. Kuroo deciding to just go ahead and wait on Bokuto, thinking it would save on gas and time.

Kuroo didn’t think they would give him anything, seeing as this kind of information would be private, but right now he needed to ease his mind a bit by at least trying.

Wouldn’t hurt to try.

Hell even Keiji thought is was worth a shot, and he would be the first to tell someone that these guys don’t go around passing around personal information. Even Bokuto was up for it, and he wasn’t a snooper and hated getting into business that didn’t involve him. But he views Tobio as his little brother, and when Kuroo voiced his concerns and the information that he learned at the funeral to Bokuto, after Keiji passed out on the couch and Bokuto watching TV butt naked waiting for him to come home.

Kuroo wondering if he should have a problem with liking what he was seeing with Bokuto…..like he’s seen his muscles plenty of times before and would compliment them. That just being a compliment.

Now he’s drooling at his muscles like he drools at Keiji slim beautiful figure.

“So what are you here for again Kuroo” the psychiatrist smiles.

“Well I used to live here with my mother and my brother years ago” Kuroo giving the man a sweet smile, irritated that this man is a beta, not at the fact that he’s a beta per say, it’s just any chance of him flirting his way to getting any records is out of the question, “and I was wondering if I could see if I can have some of my brother’s files.”

The beta man’s smile morphed into one that didn’t look pleased with him for asking for that kind of information.

Kuroo getting a little irked by that look.

“Let me rephrase that” Kuroo smiles as the beta man crossed his arms in front of his chest, “what I meant to say was that my mother is on her deathbed and was wanting me to stop be here” the beta man raising an eyebrow at him, Kuroo really hoping he could bullshit his way into at least one drawing…...just one was all he was asking for, “and was wondering if she could have some of my little brother’s drawings, she would love to have the whole files on him, but she knows that is doubtful and if you can just provide one drawing than that would mean the world to her.”

The beta man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Look you can even find old files on me in here too, my mother would love to see some of those too” Kuroo’s face deadpanning as he pulled out his mother’s old drivers licenses and setting it on the counter, Kuroo having some back up plans ready, just to see if he could bend the truth a little to get one piece of fucking paper, “my mother left me with that” pulling out his and brother’s birth certificates, and an umpteenth amount of information including his and his brother last time they even went to the dentist.

Which he knows that he needs to go at some point since it’s been a while.

“How did I know you didn’t just steal all of this” the beta man questioned, really not looking amused that he’s having to deal with an annoying twenty three year old.

“Do you seriously think I’m trying to steal my little brother’s information” Kuroo setting his hands on his hips.

“Yes I do.”

“I’m offended!”

“I don’t care” the beta man rolling his eyes.

“Unprofessional I might add” Kuroo pursing his lips.

The beta man just not looking amused with him.

“Uhhhhh” Kuroo rolling his eyes and handed him a piece of paper with his ‘mother’s’ number on it.

“This is probably just someone random number that you probably paid for to pretend to be your mother” Kuroo clicking his tongue to signal for the other two to get to work, not surprised that the man didn’t fall for that. He wouldn’t either.

And he was so glad that he had two boyfriends to help him out.

Keiji let out a scream outside, Kuroo having to give an Oscar to him because if he didn’t know any better, he would have went out with the beta man to check up on him; but he could only help but smirk as he saw a whole bunch of others leave the building to see what was going on. Once he saw that it was safe, and was freaking happy that there wasn’t any cameras in the office. Sure his name is out there, but here’s the catch.

There is more than one Kuroo name out there.

Although him saying that he was Tobio’s brother and showing off his mother’s old drivers license wasn’t the best idea in his life, but if he can make it quick and get out there and act like he didn’t do jack shit…...than there will be no issue.

If he gets in trouble than he gets in trouble. He’s a wonderful liar and can talk himself out of trouble or take the lesser punishments, he doesn’t like to, but if he needs to, than he will. Just act innocent and grab one or two things out of the file and that be the end of it.

He hurried himself behind the desk, laughing his ass off as he knew Bokuto was in disguise right now, breaking a whole bunch of shit while Keiji and the little ones sneak off to the car to be their get away driver. He went to the file cabinet and stuck his tongue out as he went to ‘K’, because whether they have his brother under Kuroo or Kageyama, it will still be in the same ‘K’ section, so that made his life easier. He went to Kuroo since he didn’t see a Kageyama file, taking a deep breath he went to the Kuroo file, smirking when he say his, his mothers and brother’s file in it, since all three of them had to take therapy of some kind. He decided to grab his file and grabbed his last progress report out of his file, grabbing his mother’s last therapy sessions notes that the psychiatrist wrote down, curious to see what went through their mother’s mother around this time. Looking at Tobio’s and took a deep breath and frowned, snapping his head to the door with a loud crash, then a loud hooting sound, notifying Kuroo that he needed to grab and go because the guy was on his way back. Kuroo taking a quick secret picture and sent it to the two before he talked to the beta man, so that way they tell Kuroo if he’s coming back.

Kuroo opening the file of his brothers and say that there is a lot of pictures stapled together, the drawings all in a folder within his brother’s file. He bit his bottom lips and wondered if he could get away with taking the whole the folder with the drawing in it, hearing footsteps getting closer to the office, whether the beta man or someone else, he wasn’t taking any chances, especially since he was signaled that the man was heading back…...and probably was already in the building. He decide to just grab the folder with the drawings, setting his and his mother’s files and other information that he brought with him and placed inside the folder with the drawings, slamming the file cabinet shut, slamming the window open. He stuck the folder under his arm and stuck his leg out, getting very lucky that this was on the first floor and hopped out of the window, slamming the window shut and sprinted away, hearing the door to the office slam open as he sprinted as if his life depended on it, the adrenaline pumping through his system and didn’t look back. He ran through the opposite way of the entrance of the homeless shelter, running through a small area of the woods that led to the park seeing Bokuto not to far in front of him, seeing the van with Keiji and the kids in it in the parking lot waving at them.

Kuroo picked up the pace and ran next to Bokuto, taking Bokuto by surprise at first as he thought that he was caught, smiling and blushing when he saw that it was Kuroo.

Kuroo returning the blush and thankful smile.

“You got it” Bokuto panted as the broke through the woods.

Kuroo nodded and held up the folder, “I got more than I planned, but it’s something!”

“Awesome” Bokuto pumping his fists, the two of them kept on staring at each other as they ran, Bokuto reach out to the raven haired alpha and intertwined their fingers, Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s faces turning a deep shade of red.

Keiji seeing it, unable but to help but smile…….smiling as he had no problem with it. If anything it made him feel better about their relationship, wondering if Kuroo and Bokuto will love each other in a romantic way.

And he finds it to be funny and different that Bokuto was the first one to make a move.

“Mom are they holding hands” Hikaru questions as he looked at his dad and Bokuto holding hands and blushing like crazy, Isamu even looking and peaked.

Little Sakura just cooing in her baby carrier next to Isamu’s car seat.

“Yes they are” Keiji smiling wider, “it’s very cute.”

Kuroo and Bokuto not paying attention to what was in front of them, as they kept staring at each other, both of them trying to process what to even say to each other. They ended up slamming themselves into metal bars. Both of them falling backwards at the same time and groaned in pain, but the two of them still held each others hands.

Isamu started to laugh at them.

Sakura not seeing what was going on, but was squealing out in happiness.

Keiji and Hikaru both made the same annoyed expression, both face palming at the same time.

 

-

 

Futakuchi stood there in and stared at the will with wide eyes, still unable to comprehend what on earth was his father thinking. This couldn’t be happening, his father couldn’t have just changed it when he and Tobio started ‘dating’. He looked up at all his older siblings as he name was the very bottom, going in order from oldest to youngest. They all looked just as shocked as he did.

“Why” Hajime, his older brother not looking the happiest in the slightest about it all, Akinari shoving the alpha back into his chair in order to not start anything stupid. Akinari coming in to keep them clam in case one of some of them didn’t get what they wanted, stopping by after Keiji, Kuroo and Bokuto left with the kids to do their activities. Kin standing next to Futakuchi and Tobio as they all looked at it in shock.

“You need to quit acting so self entitled” Akinari snapping at the eldest child, giving a death glare to him if he were to lay a hand on his Kenji, willing to do anything to protect his ‘kids’, while not all of the kids in Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s group were his, not even blood related, he’s grown to love them and considers them all his, “that’s what your father put in the will, then it’s going to him. End of story.”

“But I was promised” Hajime growls at the older alpha, Akinari not being too much older than Jirou’s oldest, “my father told me that the last time I spoke to him not too long before he passed!”

“Things change” Kin glaring daggers at the alpha, “it’s not your call, it’s your fathers. And a lot of things change within a short amount of time, Jirou’s and Kenji’s relationship started to get better and Kenji wouldn’t have a place to call home if he we not granted the house. Especially since Jirou seemed to be very please with their relationship and expecting their first child.”

“Bu-”

“You should be happy for your little brother and instead of being a self entitled brat” Kin snapped at him, Akinari smirking down at him as Hajime just looked to be PISSED, Futakuchi and Tobio cringing at the evil eye they were receiving from Jirou’s eldest, “that’s what family is supposed to be about, loving and supporting each other, not throwing hissy fits and acting better than because they didn’t get what they wanted.”

“How dare yo-”

“How dare I” Kin brushing his blond hair out of his face, his pale blue eyes narrowing his eyes at Hajime and stood in front of Tobio to guard him, not wanting to take any chances on the omega getting hurt in case Hajime wants to attack, “do you REALLY want to be speaking me in that way, someone who can easily drag your family name down to the ground” Hajime’s eyes widening, the other siblings all tensing up at the threat, Nao running up to Tobio, the omega not hesitating to pick up the small alpha as he didn’t like the look Hajime, Minoru and one of Futakuchi’s sisters was giving him, Futakuchi standing in front of the pregnant omega and his child and glared down at his three siblings giving his ‘boyfriend’ looks, “do you really want me to drag down all the hard work that your father built, while I wasn’t the biggest fan of your father, I knew he busted his ass to get your family were it is, very close to be a powerhouse along with my, Tooru’s and Daishou’s family. Try anything, try one stupid fucking thing, and all of you” looking specifically at Hajime, “and you especially Hajime Futakuchi, I will put you in a hole that you will be begging on your hands and knees for forgiveness.”

“What would you even do?”

“I can simply just chat with the Sakusa’s” Kin shrugged as Hajime snarled at him, Kin not in the least bit intimidated, he’s dealt with a lot worse, and if there was four people that he would say would be intimidating is Sakusa, his husband Akinari when he really gets pissed, Tooru and Seiji, he’s dealt with them over the years that anyone beneath a powerhouse really doesn’t bother him, “one bad word about you guys and all that hard work will go down the drain” Kin giving him a thumbs down, “the only ones of you guys I would save is Futakuchi, Tobio, Nao and you guy’s unborn niece or nephew. Sakusa’s listen to what I have to say, and knowing how Tooru and Seiji are when they hear someone has pissed off someone they view as important and valuable to have with the Elites” pointing to Tobio behind him, the omega’s eyes widening and wondered what was special about him in all of this, Kin knowing Tooru’s hard on for Tobio, and Seiji is going out of his way to put on an angel face and make Tobio feel welcomed from what Akinari has told him, and from what he’s seen at the funeral, Tooru and Seiji find something valuable in him…...whether for the same or different reasons is unknown him, “so go ahead and keep pissing me and your little brother and your future brother in law off” Futakuchi and Tobio both did their best to not act surprised by what just flew out of Kin’s mouth, “because you all know it’s going to happen soon since he’s with child with a Futakuchi.”

All of them except Hajime, Minoru and one of sisters gulped. Hajime standing tall, stubborn and defiant.

Tobio and Futakuchi not liking the thought of marrying each other. The consider each other close friends, they get along very well, but for the love of god they don’t view each other like that. They both have someone else that they love in mind, Tobio with his fiance Oikawa. Futakuchi with his scandalous obsession over his older cousin Daishou that he desperate wanted to talk to and feel again.

Really hurt that Daishou has not once responded to him yet.

“So try me Hajime, Minoru and Kimiko” Kin says to the defiant Futakuchi children, “piss me off, I’m not one to start shit, but I will not allow you to keep running over your little brother just because he chose to go a different carrier choice, your brother is a hard working and caring alpha who saved Tobio at the hotel, who fell in love with the Elite’s and media’s favorite omega” glaring as Minoru didn’t like that, “quit being jealous because your bother and his omega reached a higher status than you did in less than twenty-four hours, than you have in your years and YEARS of schooling pampering by your father.”

Hajime not liking what came out of Kin’s mouth.

“And over a fucking house” Kin curling his nose up as he’s taking note that Jirou raised some spoiled ass kids, he would have knocked some sense if his Hajime decided to throw a fit over a house and jealousy, knowing he taught his sons Hajime and Hisahito to be thankful and supportive, be loving to others, he knows he’s not perfect with how he treated Daishou when his son passed…...but he’s not going to let that kick him down, he’s going to apologize and bust his ass at his job and protect these children as much as possible…...especially with Tooru and Seiji’s eyes on Tobio, “pathetic.”

Hajime losing it and lunged forward Tobio’s direction, seeing if he could break through and attack the omega who ruined his chances to get this house, managing to lightly squeeze Tobio’s neck before any of them could even blink. Tobio gasping for air for a second before Futakuchi and Kin both pissed off that he can just do this, and both punched him and flew backwards, Akinari not wasting time to get in a few hits, the alpha easily pinning Hajime to the ground, glaring at all the other children before they could even think about doing something similar. Kin holding onto Nao as the small alpha tried to attack Hajime for trying to attack Tobio, Tobio staring at the pissed off alpha glaring at Futakuchi with wide eyes as he seriously just blinked and he was attacked.

Placing a hand on his stomach to comfort his little boy, the small omega emitting warmth as they were both trying to comfort each other.

“It’s ok sweetie” whispering to the child as Futakuchi looked at his neck with a worried expression, his brother was able to get a nice good squeeze before they shoved him away and could see a red hand print on his throat, knowing how much Kuroo, Oikawa and Atsumu…….and pretty much all the others will lose their shit when they see this.

And he already knows Oikawa will be in a pissy mood with having to deal with his father.

“He attacked you to hurt me, he’s not all that mad at you compared to how pissed off he is at me” Futakuchi says as Kin hands over a sobbing Nao to Tobio, the small alpha embracing his mother and held onto him for dear life, Futakuchi hugging and guarding Tobio, Nao and the life inside Tobio. Looking at the corner of his eyes to see his brother was still glaring daggers at him, Akinari still holding the bigger alpha down, giving his older brother, one who he never really gotten along with the evil eye, not going to back down from this son of a bitch.

Kin looking down at the out of control alpha, standing in front of Futakuchi, “you really are pathetic.”

 

-

 

Iwaizumi sat in the nice home of one of his older teachers, smiling at the older woman as she sat next to him on the couch, holding up an old year book, “so you said you have to do research on the Elites?”

Iwaizumi nodded as he kept on a smile and nodded, “yes mam, I got assigned some alphas and Tooru is one of them and I just need to know some things about him, like school and if at all possible home life.”

The older woman nodded with a smile, “I can show you some stuff when he was little just for the fact that I worked as a maid at Tooru’s household to help pay for college, you know to able to become a teacher.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know that but it was an added bonus, smiling wider and gave a nod, “thank you for taking the time out of your day to help me out of this, Tooru is extremely busy and I won’t be able to talk to him until after my assignment is due.”

“It’s all good” his old high school teacher chuckles, “you’re were one of my favorites, you were always very respectful and quiet students, and I know you’re friends with Oikawa and all, but he was a bit of a troublemaker in class.”

Iwaizumi snorted as he has something to rub in Oikawa’s face when he sees him later.

The older teacher flipped through the yearbook, this being Tooru’s first year of high school when Tooru turned fifteen. When she got to Tooru’s picture, she gave a sad smile and pointed to him, if Iwaizumi didn’t know any better, he would have honestly thought that was Oikawa. Eye shape, smile, same wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Both of them wearing the same smile to the camera, charming that can make any omega and beta drop to their hands and knees and present themselves. But Iwaizumi noticed something about the picture that seemed to be different, and that Tooru had a big black eye that was almost swollen shut. He even looked a little malnourished, a little on the unhealthy side of things and wondered what went on, because if there was two Elites that was OCD to the point that everything had to be a certain way before even leaving the house, they were Tooru and Seiji. He could see the smile in the picture wasn’t all that genuine either, it was forced and could see no life in his eyes.

“Was he ok?”

“It’s hard to tell with him if you don’t know him all that well” the teacher giving a sad smile, “he was such a good kid.”

Iwaizumi snapped his head to the woman with a look of disbelief, seeing her look at the picture fondly.

“I worked with the Oikawa’s and babysat Tooru most days before I became a teacher” the woman taking a trip down memory lane, “known him since he was five months old; such a sweet little thing. Such a charmer and a chatterbox whenever he started to talk, he even called me mommy since his mother was always working and so was his father, it was to the point that he would start crying whenever his mother and father would come home and I had to leave. Very intelligent and was able to pick up on everything, gifted actually. But an instrument in his hand and he could figure out real quick, give him a college level math problem, since you know that’s what I taught was math, he would figure out my homework before I even could. Such a snuggler, always wanted to be held and always HAD to nap with someone otherwise he would throw a hissy fit. He craved attention so much that it made me worry that his parents weren’t giving him any when I had to leave for the day, especially since he would just get so upset that he would start hitting himself. One time he got so pissed off when he was four years old that he intentionally knocked over a heavy vase over, let himself get crushed by it that his parents and I had to take him to the hospital, had to get stitches in multiple places. I overheard his mother that day just called him a rude name……..stupid little brat is what I think it was.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, not knowing that.

Made him actually feel a little bad for Tooru.

“But overall he was happy, it was just when I would leave that would be the more difficult part, and the occasional name calling from his mother. His father was charming, but he was a bit strange and gave me an uncomfortable vibe” Iwaizumi tilting his head to the side as that was a bit off putting, especially with the face she was pulling, “acts so nice, but has that strange and a bit creepy, and I didn’t know if I was the only one to feel it. His mother was a bit cold, can be nice, but she could cut anyone down if she so pleases…...not the nicest person in the world that I honestly thought that she shouldn’t have had a child, she didn’t seem to bond with Tooru and left all the nurturing loving stuff to me” Iwaizumi nodded, “then the day after his fifth birthday is when he started to act different.”

“How so?”

“Well” she looks at the young alpha, “please don’t put this in the paper you’re going to write, well some of the things I implore you to leave out.”

Iwaizumi nodded, he got it. She was trying to protect Tooru…...while he still didn’t like the alpha all that much, she knew him all his life and has a soft spot for him. He gets it…...although the pin on his shirt…...yeah his friends are going to know.

“Well he still went for the hugs and snuggles” she frowns as she looks back down at the alpha with sadness, “but he started to get a little different…….did inappropriate things.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head…...being able to tell that she wants to get this out of her system…...having a feeling that things are just going to go down hill from here.

“I remembered one time he and I took a nap together, and I felt something off…..like inappropriate touching” taking a deep breath as Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, really not liking where this was going, “I woke up with him pulling my underwear down and poking and rubbing my vagina, then would ask me if I felt any pain when he touched me.”

‘Oh my god.’

“I had to let him know how that was not ok, had to spake him and attacked me for slapping his bottom that I had to call his parents and told them what happened” she continues, “his parents said they would get him help, but I really don’t think they ever did…..to me a five year old, a small innocent five year old who had never done that before…...to me something must have happened, like maybe he walked in on them having sex or he saw something on TV that he shouldn’t have. Maybe saw something on the internet, I wouldn’t have put it past him with how smart he is…...but in all honesty I really don’t think it was any of those things…...because it was just so strange, I started to feel awkward around a lonely five year old who didn’t have anyone else to lean on but me, so I felt obligated to stay with him for support, see if I can help that correct behavior. But it just seemed to get worse, I would walk in on him jacking off, looking under my dresses all the time, and I just really had to watch him period, because wearing pants didn’t slow him in the slightest with his curiosity and would always touch me down there one way or another and ask me if it hurts…...” she let out a small shiver.

Iwaizumi wondering what the fuck happened to Tooru that he was already exhibiting troublesome behavior at only five.

“Then he started school…...and well that didn’t stop him either” she frowns, “he kept looking up under dresses and touching younger kids bottoms and their no no square, and he used to have a playmate and used to hang out with a lot until they just stopped one day” taking a deep breath, “I caught Tooru experimenting and giving Kenta a blowjob first year junior high at their home one day. The Tooru tried to be sneaky and tried to sneak out and found him on Kenta, Kenta wasn’t fighting him and seemed to just let him do what he wanted. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he just laid there on the ground with his butt sticking up in the air and was moaning for him, Tooru eating him out. Then after that Kenta stopped hanging around him, and Tooru just became closed off and quiet, no one seemed to want to be around him and I felt so sorry for the child, because to me you can honestly tell that he didn’t know what he was doing were things he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Like he’s very smart and gifted, but his morals were so skewed that it made me worry if someone was hurting him. Not too long before I quit to start teaching, I would walk by his room and he would just be crying his eyes out, poor thing didn’t know what to do and he was so lonely. Literally the only time Tooru seemed as happy as can be and somewhat like his old self if when he’s around little ones, he seemed so comfortable around them.”

Iwaizumi’s heartbreaking…...not knowing these things and makes him curious as to why Tooru went from a happy normal kid with a bit of an anger problem, to someone who looked for sexual contact, comfort and loneliness……

“But then he met Akinari in his second year of junior high” she smiles, Iwaizumi snapping his eyes to the woman, “and he seemed to be very happy again. He still had a bit of an odd quirkiness to him that most kids thought of as strange, but Akinari approached him when Akinari became a first year, saw him sitting by himself not just playing on his phone and not eating, sat next to him and talked and shared his food with him, and he seemed like he was on cloud nine and that he finally had a friend. They carried out a strong friendship all the way up till Tooru was in his first year of high school…..”

‘What the fuck happened…….this is worse than I thought it was.’

 

-

 

Oikawa was forced to sit next to his father as the loud alpha cheered when the food came, Oikawa staring Semi down as he couldn’t fucking believe his own ears…..his little brother?

The little brother that he remembered that his father would point out to him, telling him that he was better than him. How obedient he was that, how perfect he was, how just the best fucking thing in the world he is.

Semi is so perfect.

Semi’s the best.

Semi has always been number one in my eyes.

Semi is going to make places, not following a stupid volleyball fantasy.

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah things that make him want to throw himself out of a damn window if his father doesn’t shut the fuck up.

Although Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what his father’s intentions are in the first place.

Oikawa doing everything his power to not stab his father with knife as he chunked a piece of roast beef into his mouth, angrily chewing it as Konoha looked at him with concern.

Having to deal with this for way too much longer than he would’ve liked.

Oikawa then looked at the beautiful red head next to him with a glare, Manabu looking at him nervously as he took a bite of the delicious mashed potatoes, “h-hello.”

“Who are you?”

“Rude to be asking that question in that tone brat” Tooru says a with a smirk as he ate some of his rice, “this person has a name you know.”

“I know that’s why I’m asking the question” Oikawa growls as he looked back at the redhead, “name?”

“M-Manabu….”

“Are you and my father fucking?”

Manabu and Tooru both did a spit take at the same time, Tooru slapping his son upside the head as Konoha, Semi and Manabu looked at the two brunette’s with wide eyes.

“Not the question you’re supposed to ask at the fucking dinner table brat!”

“Don’t hit me waste of space!”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want” Tooru smacking him upside the head again, both of them yelling at each other back and forth.

Konoha pursing his lips and then started to nervously chuckle when he looked at the redhead, “so are you?”

Manabu blushing like crazy out of embarrassment as Semi punched his alpha on the arm.

“What I’m genuinely curious!”

“They’re not” Semi snaps at the alpha, getting ready to explode as he was having to deal with Manabu…..now he has to deal with Oikawa.

Glaring at Manabu as the shouting between the two brunette’s became louder, Manabu knowing he deserves the death glare coming from the younger omega, “they better not be.”

“Little one” Tooru sang that got under Oikawa’s nerves, Tooru smirking as he knew how much it crawls under his brat’s skin, “who gave you the boot?”

Semi tensing up and looked down in reaction, Konoha intertwining their fingers, bring able to feel his omega’s growing anguish of that horrible night.

The omega sometimes wakes up screaming from it, Konoha’s heart aching at the sound’s of Semi’s piercing screams. Kissing his cheek and mummers for him to take deep breaths, being able to tell he was about to start hyperventilating.

Manabu looking at his son in worry, having to resist the urge to try and hold his hand…..knowing that he hasn’t earned it. 

But it didn’t make it easier.

Seeing his Semi starting to break down just angered Tooru, now REALLY wanting to know who did this to him.

“Who did it Eita?”

As hurt as he is by Tendou…….he couldn’t rat out on him.

“Oh come on Semi” Oikawa snaps at him, Tooru looking at his alpha son with a raised eyebrow, “you know he needs to pay for what he did to you.”

Semi’s eyes rise up and glare at Oikawa, “he’s leaving me alone.”

“I don’t give a damn.”

“B-Bu-”

“If you don’t tell than I will tell” Oikawa’s intense eyes boring into his pain in the ass little brother’s, “I don’t like our father, but I do have a taste karma!”

“No!”

“Semi” Konoha then looking at Oikawa with wide eyes, “Oikawa du-”

“I’m about to te-”

Semi’s lets out tears of frustration as he cuts off Oikawa, not before splashing his cup of tea in the alpha’s face that made Tooru smile at his very loud and aggressive children, “FINE I WILL TELL!”

 

-

 

Atsumu, Suna and Masaru stood there waiting by the stop sign, almost time for the play date/ Family Christmas time for all of them, Suna with them because he honestly can’t fully trust Atsumu at this point, and he doesn’t want his little omega in a strange place without him and Kita. And Kita is close to his due date, so he’s keeping him at the home base. On the condition that Kita gets to videochat with Tobio…..since Kita has a soft spot for him, not that Atsumu is complaining about that, he just swears that Kita likes his ex more than he actually like him.

He had mixed feelings about it.

Although Suna has told him to his face that he like Tobio than him.

Honest to a fault as usual.

Masaru is Kita’s twin and is holding his father’s hand, the eight year old looking at all the cars speeding down the road with mild interest, wearing the same bored, stoic-like expression as his mother and father. Hair brushed back neatly and was wearing a santa hat, pretty red floral dress with white gloves and white uggs, wearing black leggings under the red dress as well. All pretty and dressed up the way he wanted to, Suna not one to be very expressive, but he though his little omega is the cutest little thing and no one could tell him otherwise.

Knowing that his omega son has him wrapped around his little fingers.

Atsumu knowing that the alpha will use every chance he can get to spoil that shit out of his child, as Atsumu likes to call the small omega; Daddy’s little Princess.

“When are they going to here father” Masaru asks as he swings their arms back and forth, Atsumu standing on the other side of the small omega and held his other hand and swung that one as well, his other hand holding multiple presents, while Suna also carried some presents as well.

“Anytime now” Atsumu responded as he looked side to side to see where Tobio, Nao and Futakuchi were going to be walking from.

“I wasn’t speaking to you” Masaru says in a monotone voice, Atsumu forcing to keep a smile on his face at the smartass child.

“No.”

“Then don’t respond if I’m not talking to you” the small omega standing on his tip toes to look at some of the flashlights, Atsumu doing everything he can to remind himself that the small child is a lot like his father in that sense, while Kita was a very honest person, he had a small filter that he needed to have for the position he was in, Suna just didn’t give a damn and didn’t care to hurt your feelings, and Masaru is a lot like like that, although the child does watch what he says for the mere fact that Kita didn’t like back talking, “they don’t have lights where we live.”

“That’s true” Suna responds.

“Why?”

“Because we love in a poor area” Suna replies simply, “most people here can afford all these fancy shit.”

“But mother has a lot of money stashed” Masaru looking up at Suna with a raised eyebrow, “why can’t we buy lights, they look pretty.”

“Because we don’t want to be targets Masu” Suna lightly kicking his son on his bottom with a small smile that he mostly reserves for Kita and his child, “keep you, mother and you little brother safe.”

“Ohhhh.”

“You’re still learning, so it’s fine” Suna squatting down to adjust the santa hat the child insisted on wearing over that Atsumu brought with him while they all got ready to leave their home base.

Atsumu smiling down at the two of them, both of them sharing a strong bond with each other. Which Atsumu was glad that it worked out in the end, considering Suna was freaked out with Kita when he was pregnant with Masaru, not knowing how well managing a child was while they were trying to run a gang. Suna becoming so scared and paranoid that he put Kita on lock down, even at one point considering on giving up the small omega…...which royally pissed Kita off as he didn’t want his kid to grow up without a mother and father. The ended up breaking up for a short period of time until Suna came back over to him and promised to bond and help take care of their baby, the alpha being able to clear his head when Kita kicked him out of their bedroom and treated him like an underlying and not a boyfriend, and didn’t allow him to touch him unless he was willing to come back and help him with the baby. Which Suna did, he could never stay away from the omega.

He knew Suna was happy to be a father to his child.

“ARE YOU MY NEW FRIEND?!”

The three of them jumping at the loud cheering, Atsumu smiling as he knew that was sound of his child screaming, being able to tell how excited he was. Atsumu just glad that he was able to spend today with Nao and Tobio; two people he really cares about.

Masaru snapping his body around when he saw small alpha pop up right in front of him, his lips twitching up a bit as he grabbed Nao by one of his arms and flipped him over his shoulder, Nao landing on his back with a thud. 

Tobio face palming while Futakuchi looked very concerned for Nao, “is he ok?”

“Oh he’s fine” Tobio sighs as he walks hand in hand with the brunette, “he’s had a lot worse, plus this is playing for him.”

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow at the omega, and then at Nao on the ground, Atsumu listening to Tobio and held off on helping Nao. The omega leaning his body over to look at Nao, the small alpha staring wide eyes at the omega.

A very pretty one.

A very pretty one that knows how to play, rough housing is what he loves and this omega didn’t hesitate to play.

Tobio placing a hand over his mouth, stifling back a giggle as he practically saw hearts in his son’s eyes, mouth wide open while blushing like a madman.

‘Someone’s got a crush.’

Masaru looked down at the young alpha and couldn’t hold back a giggle, Suna looking at his kid with wide eyes as he could see a big and rare smile forming, seeing a gleam in his eyes that Suna knows his kid has taken interest in Nao. Both of them unable to stop staring at each other, Masaru sitting on his knees and leaned his face close to Nao’s, starting to sniff him to take in a scent that the omega found pleasant and welcoming. Nao sniffing too when the omega leaned a little closer, finding the omega’s scent to be very pretty that makes him want to hug the pretty omega.

“I’m Masaru Suna” the omega smiles.

The small alpha mesmerized by the omega looking down on him, “I’m Nao Kuroo and I’m five years old” holding up five fingers, “how old are you?”

“I’m eight.”

Nao gasps, “you are older!”

Masaru giggles and nods his head, finding the younger male to be adorable, “I am, I like you, you’re cute.”

Nao looks like he hit the jackpot.

Tobio and Futakuchi turning their heads as they both started cracking up.

Suna’s eyes bug out of his head.

Atsumu starts laughing his ass off, “I can hear the wedding bells ringing already!”

Suna’s face turning red at the comment, “oh god this is too soon.”

“You and I are going to be legally real-”

Suna jabbing the younger alpha before he could finish that nightmare of a sentence, Atsumu whines as he fell to the ground.

Atsumu looked up at Tobio a thumbs up, Tobio crossing his hands over his chest and rolled his eyes, focusing on his entranced son. Atsumu grumbling as he had to remind himself that he’s not out of the doghouse quiet yet, looking to see Futakuchi’s and Tobio’s intertwined, internally rolling his eyes as he knew the truth.

Daishou told him; the amega being his boss.

But he’s not out to expose his ex.......far from it. He was here protecting him, which means the smartest thing he can do is keep his mouth shut.

He then looked over to his son Nao, smiling as he was proud to have this energetic goofball as his son. Glad he’s the way that he is, knowing Tobio is doing an amazing job taking care of him. He looked over back to his beautiful ex as he was adjusting a white scarf over covering his neck, frowning when he saw the omega wince in pain.

Raising an eyebrow at it, ‘what happened?’

Futakuchi giving a small jump when his phone vibrated, taking it out of his pocket and looked to see if it was Oikawa, eyes widening when it wasn’t.

Daishou.

Someone that he’s been longing to hear from…...and he actually responded to him other than giving him a bullshit excuse…...a smile creeping on his face as he couldn’t believe what Daishou sent him, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Daishou:

Sorry I didn’t respond quickly enough......I’ve had a long and stressful morning. But I would love to see you for a bit......we need to talk…..and I need.....I need to see you.

 

-

 

All Hikaru and Isamu both played on the playground, while not really playing with each other like their normally used to, they seemed to just being out and about. Hikaru in a blue dress with black sandals with a small white scarf wrapped around his neck, Isamu wearing some small black sweatpants and a blue swear that seems to be a size too big, the small alpha glaring at his arm cast here and there, looking up to see all of the other kids seem like they’re playing and having fun, all climbing, talking to each other and happy. Isamu seems to be the one of the smaller ones and just felt out of place on the playground in the mall, sad emerald eyes looking at all of the kids having fun, no one wanting to play with him that he felt like crying.

‘Dumbass!’

He snapped his head side to side with fear, for a moment thinking that his daddy was near, walking over to the little cute animal designs on the ground, giving a small hop as he was looked around. Looking around to see if anyone is wanting play with him, he couldn’t have his momma play with him on here, he’s watching little sissy and too big to play. Bokuto is too big. Kuroo…...he was talking with Hikaru and smiling at him. Kuroo happy with him…...wandering what was wrong with him that Kuroo didn’t love him. His daddy didn’t love him. Kuroo doesn’t love him. Bokuto it too big. Mommy is too big. Sissy is too little.

Isamu bowing his head in defeat…….wishing he had Nao.

At least Nao didn’t think he was a dumbass.

He tells him he is his best friend.

He looked over to see his mommy sitting in between Kuroo and Bokuto as they watched all him and Hikaru, along with all the other mommies and daddies watching their babies. Kuroo was looking and making silly faces at his sissy in the stroller, letting out a big sigh as he looks down, wanting to cry as he’s not happy. He hasn’t been happy in a while, mommy makes him eat when he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t color. He don’t want to talk. He just wants to be alone and napping.

Not even happy to see pretty omegas.

Hikaru looks down at him with a frown as he was waiting in a line to go down a slide, seeing his little brother looking down at zoo animals on the concrete, looking very sad. Wanting to go comfort him again, he knew that he might get hit again, but he doesn’t like to see him sad.

Bokuto looking over at Isamu with sadness, seeing the small alpha just looking miserable as hell, wanting to go over and comfort him, but he was afraid that lose it with Kuroo the moment he looks into those sad eyes.

“Do you think he will play with anyone” Keiji’s messing with his fingers out of nervous habit, really getting tired of seeing the child upset, “I thought that this would be fun for him to unwind with Hikaru, but he’s just moping around probably trying to find a spot to nap…..he’s been taking too much naps.”

Kuroo look up to the sad alpha, frown deepening as the blond alpha lazily kicking the ground, biting his bottom lip as he’s trying to figure it out what he can do to cheer him up. But in order to cheer him up, he needed to know, and Isamu is being very distant and keeps on giving him looks, and he doesn’t even know what the looks are for…...he doesn’t know what they mean.

Bokuto raising an eyebrow at the raven haired alpha when he looked at him, Kuroo raising an eyebrow as his cheeks turned lightly red, Bokuto’s turning read a little bit as they both got giant bruises on his forehead and are now both wearing white bandages on their foreheads. Bokuto really wants to get onto him so badly, but he knows Kuroo isn’t doing it on purpose and doesn’t want to depress the raven haired alpha; he’s already got Tobio to worry about right now. He and Keiji managed to convince him to not look at the pictures, that all three of them are amazed that they even got and were surprised to see the backup plan work, but they told him to wait until he confronts his brother at the hotel out of town. Try to keep the good mood going until tonight all of them doing presents with each other tomorrow morning, which is also a surprise party for Tobio mixed in there because Oikawa, Kuroo and the others want him to have a birthday party like the rest of them did with their birthdays.

“Ok guys” Keiji standing up and straightened out his long blue dress that went down to his ankles, wearing black sandals with some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and some blush, Bokuto and Kuroo glaring at some staring coming from other alphas, “I’m going to change and feed her in the bathroom, then lets just go see what else they have that Isamu might hopefully perk up to.”

The two alphas nodded, both of them planting a kiss on the omega’s lips, not giving a damn about the looks they got from others.

Bokuto taking a deep breath after a moment of silence between the two of them, “so…..”

Kuroo looking over at the white haired alpha with pursed lips, “so…...” 

Bokuto so desperately wanting to get onto the alpha about Isamu, but like with Keiji, he can’t seem to bring it up for fear of upsetting him. He didn’t want to, but at the same time.

“Listen uh...” Kuroo frowning when he saw Bokuto looking conflicted, really not liking see his…..boyfriend….looking this upset, “about Isu-”

“GO AWAY!”

Both of them not even hesitating to run over to the small alpha as they knew the sound of his angry voice, Isamu slapping Hikaru away from him. The small omega having a red hand print on his cheek as he looked at his little brother with shock, tears pouring down his cheeks and let out a loud scream. Kuroo ripped Isamu away and off the small omega, his alpha taking over the moment he say the hand print on his face, accidentally being a little too rough with Isamu and the small alpha lost his balance and fell on his back hard. The small alpha stared up at the ceiling as his eyes stared to water, lip quivering as he was about to start balling his eyes out. Kuroo was in his mode to notice how rough with the small alpha, Bokuto getting into a mode himself, and what made even more aggravated that Kuroo went straight for Hikaru and not paying attention to the small alpha that he tossed off to the side.

Bokuto grabbing Kuroo by the collar of his sweater before he could grab Hikaru and brought their faces close together, both of them glaring at each other with nostrils flaring, both baring their teeth, “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Kuroo’s eyes flickering red, not liking being screamed at and grabbed Bokuto’s collar, Hikaru staring up at them with fear, seeing both of his daddies looking angry with each other and cried harder, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“WHY DID YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT” Bokuto snapped, “HE’S A HURT LITTLE BOY WHO GOT TOLD HORRIBLE SHIT BY HIS FATHER, AND I KNOW I HAVEN’T HEARD OF WHAT HE ALL SAID TO HIM, THE POOR BOY GOT BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF BY HIS DADDY, AND HE’S FEELING ISOLATED FROM ALL OF US BECAUSE HE’S FEELING UNLOVED AND ALONE” Kuroo stopped bearing his teeth and looked at the white haired alpha with shock and sadness when saw him starting to cry, “HE’S ONLY THREE YEARS OLD AND HE ALREADY SEEMS TO HAVE LIFE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY DID YOU FUCKING HURT HIM?!”

Kuroo looked taken back by that, “I-I di-” 

“YES YOU DID” Bokuto shaking his boyfriend by the collar of his shirt, Kuroo looking shocked, temporarily letting himself get worked up and not realize what he was doing.

He hurt a small child.

Just like his father did to him and Tobio……..is what he just did to Isamu.

Kuroo starting to tear up as that thought crossed his mind, Bokuto looked taken back by the tears, Kuroo really starting to feel like a bad person.

A bad father.

“What happened” Keiji sprinting over to the them as fast he could with Sakura and the stroller, both alphas looking like an absolute emotional wrecks, Keiji looking at the two alphas and Hikaru and his eyes widen when he looks around with fear, “where’s Isamu?”

Bokuto and Kuroo both tense up and looked around, not seeing him in the playground, not seeing sitting on the benches, not near any the stores within their field of vision. Keiji didn’t see him and he started to shake in fear as there was nothing but fear and panic in his eyes, Bokuto and Kuroo unable to look at Keiji in the eyes when they couldn’t give their omega an answer.

Scaring Keiji shitless.

“WHERE’S MY ISU?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloopers I'm going to be trying my best to work on it, I can't promise them this chapter (as I'm just having trouble with getting to the bloopers lately ._.) but I will be putting effort in to try and write them!
> 
> I do intend to update again this Wednesday!! I do intend to keep on updating every Wednesday as I have done before!
> 
> Thank you for all the love, patience and support, means the world, and I seriously love all of you guys!! <3 <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!! <3


	27. Christmas Day Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm late with updating my notes, and I'm sincerely sorry about it!
> 
> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, Anna, Babu_Bunny, Wahboop, Tokshoh, Lumina, Lou_elle, japlibatique, oppsthisisyaoitoo, Nalife, Cutie_chan and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3
> 
> Next chapter I do promise will be the last of the Christmas events and will probably be the longest one as I'm starting on it a lot earlier than I normally do. But I'm about to start to respond to comments to the previous chapter, so sorry for the wait on those!
> 
> Bloopers are still a working progress right now, so I will try my best to get some up very soon! Can't say which chapter I will be able to start up on them again, but I'm aiming for within the next two to three chapters or so.
> 
> Thank you for reading, patience and support! I don't know what I would do without all of you guys!! I know I'm very difficult and I'm working on getting a set time for things so I can get myself on a better schedule for updating.  
> But I do thank you for everything! Hope to hear from you and hope you enjoy!! <3 <3
> 
>  **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Cousin Incest, Language, Minor Minor Character Death, Violence, Blood, Mentions Of Underage Sexual Content, Mentions Of Underage Rape***

-Christmas Day: December 25th Continued-

 

Keiji pushed Sakura in her stroller as he couldn’t stop searching, not going to stop until he has his baby back, scared shitless about where his baby is. Does someone have him? Where did he wander off to?

He was so confused and hurt, wandering why his little sweetheart isn’t around.

He feels nothing but agony at the knowledge that his baby is not with him, and the only thing keeping him somewhat sane is the fact that he still has his other two. Little Sakura in the stroller looking up at her mommy, sensing his agony and fear and seems like she’s about to cry, Keiji using one of his hands and held onto hers gently to be able to feel the contact from his baby. Hikaru holding onto his mother’s pretty blue dress and is determined like his mother to find his little brother, scared out of his mind like Keiji and is sticking very close to him in their search.

Bokuto and Kuroo couldn’t get Keiji to stay calm, there were no tears that came out of the omega…...at least not yet. Both of them feeling guilty a hell for not paying better attention and letting themselves get worked up, Bokuto and Kuroo wishing they both would have been better fathers to the upset little alpha.

“Please we still haven’t found him” Kuroo talking with the cops that were called into the mall shortly after their search, Kuroo calling them himself knowing that if they haven’t found Isamu at this point, than they were going to need to help of the police. He really didn’t want to have the attention on all of them, especially on Keiji who’s not in the best state of mind right now, at this point needing the omega to sit and breath for just a moment to somewhat clear his mind, Keiji would know the best places to look for the small alpha since he knows his baby the best, Kuroo holding up a picture on his phone that he recently took when they all went out to play not too long before Keiji went into early labor and poor Isamu getting the shit beaten out of him for no reason, “Isamu Akaashi is his name” and pointed to Keiji just moving around nonstop with the other two of his babies, refusing to separate himself from them, “that’s his momma Keiji Akaashi, and the other two of his children.”

“He hasn’t stopped hasn’t he” the officer frowns as he saw the beautiful omega entering and exiting so many places that Kuroo would have sworn that Keiji would have run out of energy right now, Keiji won’t even let Kuroo or Bokuto even hold his hand…..which hurts the both of them to no end, but at this point the two of them feel like failures for letting Isamu run away, and for the fact that they both felt god awful about letting it get to the point where Isamu felt like he had no other choice but to run away.

Bokuto feeling like he should have said something to Keiji and Kuroo about the unintentional favoritism, should have not been scared to hurt Kuroo’s feelings a bit to get his point across that Isamu needs the same amount of love and affection that he gives to Hikaru. That instead of walking away from Isamu when he would start to get fussy whenever Kuroo and Hikaru are interacting with each other, he should talk to the tiny blond and see what’s wrong. He’s not talking to Bokuto about what is wrong no matter how hard he tries, and Keiji can’t even get the momma’s boy to even open up to him completely about what is making him upset, so to Bokuto……..Kuroo is that ‘missing’ key so to speak to unlock whatever hurt is in the child’s mind. He’s not expecting Kuroo to bring out all the answers in the mind of Isamu, but he knows a big reason why Isamu refuses to say why he was upset, is because the feels like Kuroo won’t be there to give him hugs.

Bokuto wasn’t saying to just drop Hikaru and focus all his attention on Isamu, but spread out that attention equally.

And he just feels bad for letting it get to a point that Isamu just decided to run.

Run where?

He doesn’t have a clue.

Kuroo feeling like absolute shit after Bokuto told him what he did the small alpha when he got worked up, how he just grabbed Isamu by his arm, ended up being the arm in the cast in it, and threw off to the side. How the small alpha was taken so much off guard and how he started to cry when he realized that he wasn’t going to see if he was ok, to at least acknowledge his existence…….but Kuroo felt so ashamed that he just let the poor guy just lay there wandering what was wrong with him with a hurt arm, just so see if Hikaru was ok. He should have been a lot more calm than that, he should have sat down with the two of them and with Bokuto…….and just talked. Scold Isamu a bit to get him to understand that hitting wasn’t ok, but overall just talk.

Not act like a jackass and hurt a three year old who has already been through so much.

‘HE’S ONLY THREE YEARS OLD AND HE ALREADY SEEMS TO HAVE LIFE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY DID YOU FUCKING HURT HIM?!’

Kuroo having to hold back his tears as Bokuto’s words echoed in his head, how worked up and PISSED the white haired alpha looked…...Bokuto doesn’t angry that much at all, he can get very moody sometimes, but angry…...it was a less than common occurrence. When Bokuto get mad, Kuroo had to admit it to himself how intimidating the alpha can get, that seeing his large and sharp teeth on full display just waiting to tear whoever pissed him off into shreds was something no one wanted to be on the receiving end of. And Kuroo had to consider himself lucky that they were around a public area, and for the fact that Keiji was right there to demand answers from them.

He and Bokuto told him what went down when he went to go change Sakura, Keiji saying that he didn’t even have time to even start feeding the small infant when he heard screaming. The look Keiji gave him was hard to look at, seeing the omega’s lips form a straight line and his eye twitched ever so lightly, putting on his resting bitch face with so much intensity in his eyes, his eyes being able to do all the talking for him; how PISSED he was, and how much he didn’t want to look at him…...not out of disgust, but because it hurt so much that the one of the alphas he cares for so much just allowed this to happen. But the wasn’t also giving Kuroo that look…..he was also giving Bokuto the look too. Pissed at Kuroo for hurting his baby, pissed at Bokuto for picking a fight instead of checking to see Isamu was ok before he could start bitching at the raven haired alpha, that his babies well being and making sure Isamu and Hikaru should have been the first thing to check up on instead of going into a screaming match. A screaming match that just made Hikaru more of a scared nervous wreck that he had been when got slapped by his little brother, a screaming match that allowed the opportunity to let his little Isamu to just make a run for it. Keiji looked like he wanted to do more than just scream at them, and Keiji didn’t even scream at them after they told him what went down, Keiji just coldly told them how upset he was and ran off to look for his small alpha.

They would have rather been yelled at than have the cold shoulder from the omega.

But knowing Keiji, Kuroo knows that’s how the omega handles things when he doesn’t cry, Keiji used to be so cold to him when they dated years back because he was too scared to talk about how unloved he felt from his parents, and how Keiji finally broke down one day when he got slapped by his mother when his mother heard news going round that Keiji was seeing someone. How he couldn’t put up his walls in that moment and let Kuroo hold him, let the omega shed the tears down his beautiful face that felt o out of place, how those tears should never be on his face to begin with.

He and Bokuto were going to have a lot of making up to do, and both will do whatever they can to find the tiny alpha, and after that do a lot of making up to Isamu. Making up to Hikaru for the stress of all this tension making him just stick to Keiji like super glue, stress that is rubbing off on little Sakura, the tiny alpha will start crying her little eyes out if Keiji so much a leaves her line of sight for not even a second, if Keiji even dares to take his hand away from hers, not that Keiji is ever going to let go…….but she’s also very hungry which isn’t helping out either.

Bokuto is talking to a bunch of people to see if anyone, anyone would have spotted a small blond little alpha, Bokuto holding up a picture of the little boy and Keiji. Bokuto looking frustrated that he wasn’t getting much help, just that the little boy either this way or that way, or that they tried to grab the crying child, but he would bite or slap them, and they had proof of that on their arms, and speed right off. Police have been getting the same answers and right now they are up in security to see where the little boy might be hiding. He’s go to be somewhere very well hidden in this building.

“Unfortunately not” Kuroo running a hand through his hair, this being the exact opposite of how today was supposed to be going for them, this was supposed to spend time with each other, all of them supposed to be having fun.

“So you say that you two” pointing to the white haired alpha talking to an officer not too far off, Bokuto and the officer talking to each other and someone who saw and tried to stop Isamu from running off, “got into an argument that dealt with Isamu Akaashi, correct?”

Kuroo frowns and nodded as his right leg bouncing up and down nervously, “he and I got into a disagreement on how we handle the children, coming from two different angles. He and I normally get along fantastically almost all the time, he and I rarely get into an argument with each other, today was one of those days and he and I weren’t being all that very careful about how we handled ourselves this time and got distracted.”

“We’ve managed to talk to Keiji a bit” the officer responds as he took note of what Kuroo told him, didn’t look upset with him or Bokuto surprisingly, “and he said that he was changing the nearly one month old infant, is that correct?”

Kuroo didn’t like how he seemed to be questioning his omega and set his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at him “yes, he went to go change her and Bokuto and I were keeping an eye out on our omega’s children. He’s an amazing mother who wouldn’t do a fucking thing to drive away his child.”

“Calm down, we aren’t trying to insinuate anything about Keiji” the officer giving a small smile and patted his shoulder, “we just need to ask these questions from everybody. We asked Bokuto the same thing, and then we asked Keiji about it and what you two are to him, and confirm that your the ones that was supposed to be near the children. We ask everybody about everything to make sure ever story is added up. Precaution to be on the safe side, we don’t automatically don’t look into it with suspicion, but we always ask just in case. Don’t rule anything out as sometimes not everything is all as it seems, you learn that real quick being on the force.”

‘Not everything is at it seems’ echoing into the alpha’s mind…...sticking to him. He couldn’t help but automatically think of Daishou, how things might not be all as it seems with him. On the outside he looks to be a high and mighty alpha elite…….not Kuroo is getting a different vibe from him, especially with all this evidence stacked in a way that points to Daishou to being an omega…….or that rare breed……

He knows that Futakuchi, Oikawa and Akinari are thinking it…...as much as they don’t want to admit it. And with the amount of time he’s had to mull over the evidence, as this was really starting to get to him……

He thinks he’s pregnant.

He won’t rule out getting someone else pregnant, but he didn’t see any other evidence of someone else living in his home.

“Good” Kuroo sighs as he’s trying to not get himself more worked up than he already is, “because he’s an amazing mother who doesn’t deserve this mess, I know he’s worried sick right now about Isamu.”

“I can tell and it’s very heartbreaking to see mothers like this when their little pup is missing, or if something bad has happened to them” as he writes down a few things in his notepad, “it was very hard talking with Keiji. Won’t stop moving, didn’t look at me once, growling at me when I got too close to Hikaru and Sakura than what he’s comfortable with right now, snapped at me when I asked him where he was and gave me the most pissed off look anyone has ever given me in my life when I asked that question. He’s not crying right now which at first was a little off putting, but I could see it in his eyes when he pulled out a picture to show someone to ask where his baby is, I could see those tears wanting to come out and his eyes clear as day showing how broken up about this he is” Kuroo letting a tear roll down his cheek as he heard that, “no doubt in my mind that he’s just a scared mother who just wants his baby back. No foul play of any kind.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he wipes the stray tear away, “what do you mean by foul play?”

“Sometimes we have had mothers and fathers of all genders who fake this for attention” the officer pulling out his his phone and dialed a number, “for media attention hoping to be the next big thing in news, use their own children and force their kids to lie and/or hurt them to get what they want, custody battles can bring out the ugly in parents to get what they want” the officer curling his nose as he places his phone up to his ears as Kuroo pursed his lips at that, wondering if Junn would be capable of doing such a thing…...wouldn’t put it past him with the very little he’s heard about him, “or they fake a child’s disappearances and try to make it look like the child wandered off and got themselves killed, stage kidnapping to cover the tracks that they took their own child’s life.”

Kuroo looks at the officer in shock, “I mean I know not every parent is a saint and some will do bad stuff to their own child, but…..” sending a shiver down the alpha’s spine, the police officer seeing nothing but sorrow in Kuroo’s eyes that cleared up whatever small doubt in his mind that this cat-like eyed alpha has anything else other than being a worried ‘father’ like Bokuto who just wanted Isamu back, “…….it’s just mind boggling to how a parent can even kill their own pup.”

“I don’t know either” the officer frowns, “I’ve gotten some little ones at home with my omega, and cases like those are some of the most difficult to have to work on, what drove them to do it. If it was an accident and they were too scared to go to the police and call 9-1-1 for fear that they will go to prison” brushing some of his hair out of his face and the phone kept on beeping as he waited for a response, “or they’re just disgusting humans that thought their life was more important than the little ones who depend on the parent for love and support, betray that trust and cross that line. Another line that is a disgusting line to cross is when a parent wants to sexually ass-”

“Hello?”

The officer jumping when his partner on the other side answered, “oh yeah give me a second” looking to Kuroo, “I will give you more information as I’m going to be talking to my partner looking at security footage, we should hopefully find this little guy” pointing over to Bokuto and the officer he was talking to, “go over and continue talking to him while I can get the information we need” looking over to Keiji, “and hopefully we can get momma to cool off a bit, although if you try to calm him down, which I recommend so we can get more answers from him, and we need him calm so he can talk to Isamu if he’s locked himself up somewhere, although don’t push it. He’s on edge, I really don’t want any of my officers being distracted from looking for the child to rip him off of you.”

Kuroo’s cheeks turning a little red.

“Look he may be very small, but any pissed off mother will kick someones ass if anyone gets in their was of finding their pups” looking lightly amused by Kuroo giving a nervous chuckle, “doesn’t matter if you and other boyfriend are beefed up” patting Kuroo on the shoulder as he walks off and talks on the phone.

“Any luck” Kuroo asks as he walks up Bokuto and the blond female beta officer.

Bokuto’s shoulders slumps and shook his head, “apparently crying children are a common thing in a mall like this, especially in the area we’re in now with the indoor playground” Bokuto running both of his hands in frustration as the blond officer looks at the two of them in sadness, “not something people in this part of the damn mall pay attention to unless it’s their child.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous” Kuroo growling as he looked all the people walking on the first floor, he, Bokuto and occasionally Keiji, when he wasn’t looking in that area specifically, all in close to the food court where they were closed off with the police officer on the second floor, “who would fucking just see a crying child with no parent and think that it’s ok to not at least check on the poor kid!”

The officer sighs as she pulls her long blond hair back, “I honestly just as pissed as you are about that. There has only been a few of the many people that I’ve talked to, all omegas and one alpha, who tried to stop him. Isamu would either run in the other direction and get away from them as they would try to run after him. A few people managed to catch him, but the moment they saw his teeth out and ready to attack, most of them backed off, one couple of people ended up getting nipped at but nothing serious, but one alpha that managed to catch the mini track star, but Isamu really didn’t seem to be in the mood for anyone or anything and sunk his surprisingly sharp teeth” pulling up a picture of the man’s arm, Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s eyes widening as the nasty looking bite that looks like it should have come from an adult alpha like the two of them, being able to somewhat see a bone and a lot of blood coming out of the wound, “the man is getting himself checkout with the ambulance right now.”

“Is he going to try and press any charges of any sorts” Kuroo winced as he couldn’t believe that a three year old was able to do that…….that he hurt that child so much and made him very angry, Kuroo’s heart aching even more.

Bokuto jumped as Kuroo asked that question and looked at the female officer, “please don’t tell me he will, Keiji already has enough bullshit with Junn!”

The female officer raised an eyebrow, “no no the man isn’t upset, well he’s in pain, but he’s a good sport about it and will want to see that the little boy is ok. Very nice and powerful man that is going to talk to you guys and want to help very soon, he and his son will be over here soon” the woman brushing her bangs off to the side, “Junn?”

Bokuto gave a nervous laugh and fidgeted his fingers, Kuroo speaking up, “Keiji is currently going through divorce filings and a custody battle with him, so this isn’t helping Keiji’s stress levels right now.”

“Nasty divorce I’m assuming” as the woman took notes.

Kuroo decided to go ahead and talk, wouldn’t hurt to have the officers look into him and it actually made him a little paranoid and wondered why he didn’t think of this earlier, “I don’t know of all the details, you would have to talk to Keiji about that, but what sums it up is that he’s an abusive man who beat Keiji and the kids, Isamu got the worst of it and the little guy has seemed to have trouble adjusting to it right now.”

Bokuto biting his tongue, wanting to talk to Kuroo about it in private. That him not being as attentive to Isamu contributes to Isamu’s moodiness.

The female officer writing that down, “and he wants custody?”

“He’s not entirely happy about Keiji leaving him, and our omega” Bokuto unable but to help but give a small smile when Kuroo says ‘our’, “doesn’t want him around the kids at all, for fear that all he will do is hurt them in retaliation of him taking the kids.”

“You think he would try and take Isamu?”

Bokuto panicking and had to hold himself back from hyperventilating, Kuroo taking a deep breath as he wouldn’t know how he would be able to hold himself back if Junn thought it would a good idea to follow and take the chance that they were distracted to take Isamu…..but there has been witnesses seeing Isamu running throughout the mall…..would Junn have hid and took Isamu while no one was around?

Kuroo getting more pissed off the more he thought about it…..knowing how much more of a wreck Keiji will be if Junn managed to pull off just that. But Junn has been doing a ‘good job’ so to speak by keeping his distance and not calling or even trying to get into contact with his and Bokuto’s omega, but that just leads back to the possibility of him stalking.

Bokuto looking at Kuroo to give an answer, not knowing how to respond to it, and Kuroo’s usually the best at getting his thoughts out about these situations the best.

“I honestly wouldn’t put it past him” Kuroo pinching the bridge of his nose, the beta woman writing more down on her notepad, “now I don’t know a hundred percent sure that he has anything to do with this now, and I pray to god that he doesn’t since that is the last thing Keiji needs, but at this point I’m not going to eliminate the possibility that he might have him.”

The beta woman nodded.

“Junn Akaashi is his name” Kuroo says as he knew that’s what the woman I going to want next, “a couple of inches than me, same shade of blond hair as Isamu, black streaks like Isamu too, although Junn’s got more on him and their more prominent. Also has the same emerald eyes as Isamu. Very muscular, more muscular than I am but not as much as him” pointing to his thumb to Bokuto.

The beta woman nodded.

“Like I said I don’t know for sure” Kuroo looking over when he saw Keiji with the still same cold and determined look, still seeing Hikaru holding onto his blue dress as he kept himself pressed up against Keiji’s leg, seeing one hand in the stroller that signaled that the omega still hasn’t let go of his daughter’s hand, seeing the pain and fear in Keiji’s eyes as they locked eyes briefly, the omega snapping his head away and entering the open store again to see if his baby is in here…...wandering just how many times has the scared beauty has traveled around this whole mall right now, his and Bokuto’s hearts aching as they both looked over at the omega, “but at this point I just want to hurry up and find the little guy, I know Keiji is really in need of a Isamu hug right now.”

“Dear god I’m in need of one of those too” Bokuto looking like he was trying to hold back his tears, those tiny yet somehow powerful hugs always filled with so much love and light…..and he hasn’t had that small hug in weeks. Bokuto then looked over to see Kuroo unable to hold back the tears and could tell as clear as day that Kuroo is blaming himself, not even hesitating and hugged the alpha that took him off guard, Kuroo’s cheeks burning when Bokuto nuzzled their cheeks together, taken back by the affection and wandered if this meant what he thinks it means, “stop it.”

Kuroo gulps as the woman jots down, “s-stop what?”

Bokuto giving a small chuckle to himself, feeling the heat radiating off of his cheeks, wandering if it means what he thinks it means, “stop making yourself feel like the world. Keiji doesn’t feel that way about you, I don’t feel that way about you, you let your emotions best of you and when we find Isamu, you can apologize to him and let him give you his hugs.”

“B-But I feel like I don’t deserve those adorable hugs” Kuroo feeling himself about to cry again and was desperately trying to hold them back, “I-I’m a bad father….”

“No you’re not” Bokuto squeezing onto him tighter as Kuroo was about to lose it, really in need of Bokuto’s hug right now as he wraps his arms around Bokuto, although there were three people he needs to hug in conformation to help him feel like he’s not the worst human being in the world, Bokuto being able to tell what’s going through his mind, “quit it.”

“I’m t-trying to” Kuroo clenching onto the back of Bokuto’s jacket, the female officer giving them a sad smile, picking up her phone when she heard it go off, “I…...I just know you won’t ever hate me…...” Kuroo taking a couple of deep breaths to keep him from hyperventilating, “….I just don’t want Keiji, Isamu and Hikaru to not hate me right now….”

“They won’t ever hate you” Bokuto rubbing the alpha’s back in smooth circles, Kuroo blushing as he didn’t stop himself in time to lean into the older alpha’s comforting touch, Bokuto lips quirking up a bit at the action…...really wondering if it means what he thinks it means, he’s feeling the same pull to the alpha that he feels with Keiji, something about their omega and something about this alpha that make him want to touch them, “they are all worked up and sad right now, they are still feeling the pain and stress from Junn right now, while yes what you did with Isamu makes me want to hit you still.”

Kuroo nodded with a cringe, knowing he needs a slap and wasn’t going to even try and argue.

“But there is something that I want to talk to you about.”

Kuroo tensed up, “is that why you’ve been giving me funny looks for the past few weeks now?”

Bokuto pulled away and frowned, “if you’ve noticed than why haven’t you said anything to me about it?”

“Because knowing you, you would have exploded since you can’t keep secrets to save your life” Kuroo sniffing and blinking back the tears back.

“I did whe-”

“Please don’t even try and use the secret you and my brother kept when you used to screw around with him for a bit” Kuroo narrowing his eyes a bit, Kuroo still desperately wanting to talk to his brother and get down to the bottom of this secret Tobio and his mother kept from him, “I’m still very much irritable about it.”

Bokuto smirked when he saw Kuroo perk up just a tad, “oh come on, we stopped after he had Nao!”

“The fact that you did it after knowing how I felt about it speaks to how long I will continue to feel irritable.”

“Years?”

“You got that right” Kuroo patting the white haired alpha on the top of his head.

“Even though your brother was the one to co-”

“Just because he came onto you, doesn’t mean I’m going to be pissy with him about it as much as I’m going to be pissy about it with you” Kuroo raising an eyebrow, both of the alphas not aware of the two of them still have their arms wrapped around each others, “he was hormonal and his sex drive was up, plus I knew you used to have the biggest crush on him, so that makes me feel like that was a wet dream come true for you at that time period” Bokuto giving a nervous chuckle that his old secret crush he had on Tobio apparently wasn’t so secret, Kuroo shaking his head at the knowledge that his little brother having a sex drive and tried to get a mental image of his brother and Oikawa out of his head, “you could have told him no and got him a sex toy for the love of god!”

“You just created an image in you mind didn’t you” Bokuto smirking at him.

“I DO GET IT OUT” Kuroo wondering why in the hell he spat out sex toys, because that just created images in his head that will make him not be able to look at his brother in the face without wanting to punch something…...most likely Oikawa since he’s the alpha sleeping with his brother.

Bokuto loves Keiji’s body…...and he’s grown to have a thing for Kuroo’s as well. But he wasn’t going to deny that then, and now, that Tobio has a nice body. He remembered how not too long after Tobio had Nao and he dropped almost all of his weight, his boobs were still pretty big and his butt size didn’t go down, and still didn’t to this day, and how Bokuto on a few occasions considered on talking to Tobio about having fun here and there again. He wasn’t going to deny it, he wasn’t going to deny he popped a few boner about the beautiful omega, but he knew that with their personalities that they had, and just by the time that Tobio had graduated high school, he and Tobio both came to think of each others as brothers. Nice body, but that nice body wasn’t for him anymore, he’s grown to love and obsess over Keiji’s body a lot. Tall and nice long skinny legs, a nice perky butt that he wanted to touch all the time, very very skinny that Bokuto doesn’t know how Keiji managed to drop all of the baby weight so quickly. Has such a breathtaking smile and eyes, while he didn’t smile all that much, he was still so beautiful and so nice…..such a sweet and understanding personality.

He’s now looking at Kuroo in front of him, and his eyes were unique like his little brothers, while Tobio had the rare shade of dark blue eyes that he passed down to his son, Kuroo had the unique cat-like eyes that have only been found the Kuroo genes. Tobio didn’t get it, Kuroo did…...and they fit him so well. Make him look…..he can’t believe that out of all these years he’s been friends with the raven haired alpha, been looking at his face and body out of all these years, and he’s just now realizing that he’s hot. Well he’s always known the alpha to be good looking as he was a lot like Oikawa, in the regard that they could have anyone they want with their looks, he always thought that Tobio and Kuroo had very good genes for their looks…..Kuroo is looking very appealing right now.

Very kissable.

“Are you two going to kiss or what?”

Bokuto and Kuroo both jump at the loud and teasing voice, snapping their head to a laughing Akinari and a smirking Kin, the husbands walking hand in hand up to the younger alphas. Akinari wearing a large dark gray jacket and a large white scarf covering his whole neck and his chin, wearing a dark gray hat that hide most of his well groomed light brown hair, black skinny jeans that had a few omega’s staring at his ass as the alpha did an amazing job keeping himself fit, black boots that ended just below his knees. Kin wearing a simple black sweater and blue jeans, the alpha taller and a lot more muscular than his mates, blond hair that was brushed back neatly with his pale blue eyes scanning the two of the younger alphas in each others hold in amusement.

“You’re right Aki” Kin snorts as he squeezed his mate’s hand as they both stood in front of the alpha’s, “I’m starting to wander the same thing too.”

Kuroo tilting his head to the side in confusion and the smug looking couple, “right about what?”

“Oh I’m right about everything” Akinari’s chuckles and he presses his body right up against Kin’s, letting the omega’s and beta’s staring know that he’s claimed, the mark on his neck filling him with warmth and reassurance as he saw Kin looking at him with a smile.

“He’s been telling me you two need to kiss, and just admit to each other that you like each other already” Kin says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Akinari busts out laughing when Kuroo looks at Bokuto with wide eyes as he started to blush like a madman, Bokuto looking up in the air whistling as he couldn’t stop his blushing as well.

“I’m telling you they can’t stop blushing” Akinari giggles as he uses his free hand and points at the blushing alphas, “so obvious that it is adorable, I honestly surprised Keiji hasn’t at least come up to you two and just do a threeway in the bedroom.”

“OH MY GOD” Kuroo covering his face with one of his hands, blush deepening even more.

Bokuto looked at the two of them with shock as his blushing deepened as well, “WHAT?! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!”

“Boys you should know me better than to ask me that question” Akinari looking at them with a smug expression, “I don’t have all that much of a filter, not much, but it’s better than when I was younger.”

“You were worse” Kuroo looking at him with a shocked expression.

“Yeah, sometimes he got himself kicked out of classes for starting debates with teachers, and used to get into some fights” Kin pursing his lips and his eye twitched as he thought of a certain arrogant brunette alpha, blaming the alpha for encouraging his mate when they were younger to fight. How Tooru just seemed to find it a turn on when Akinari would get himself sent to the principles office and see him beating the shit out of someone, but then Akinari wasn’t the best influence on Tooru when the two of them used to date either, he encouraged Tooru to start fights with other students that used to bully and start rumors about Tooru himself. He remembers how he became friends with the two of them not too long before they started dating, he used to watch the two of them raise hell in junior high, and especially since he hung out with the two of them a lot, no one dared to mess with the children of the Powerhouse families; how they got away with so much drama…….yeah they weren’t a good pair since they brought out and encourage the worst in each other.

He guessed it fueled their sexual drive…...still surprised that the two of them became so sexually active so young. Akinari losing his virginity to Tooru at twelve, and he didn’t know when Tooru lost his, kind of hard to tell with all the rumors he heard about the brunette when he first entered junior high, but he it still shocked him a bit that Tooru REALLY became sexually active with Akinari, Tooru being thirteen at the time.

He just thought that was so young…..he and Akinari didn’t get sexually active with each other until nearly four months in when they started dating, which was at the beginning of their first year of high school…..they started dating not too long after he and Tooru had the emotional and messy breakup. They still talked to each other, but he knew Tooru wasn’t the happiest with him that he ‘stole’ Akinari from him. Akinari and Tooru started sleeping with each other not even two weeks after dating. Still he and Akinari were young and he knows that he shouldn’t judge since that’s how he felt and everyone goes about things their own way, but he felt like he and his mate were both at the maturity level to understand the kind kind of bonding they were going to be doing with each other.

Because sleeping with someone can leave more of an impact on someone if they aren’t careful.

“Why am I not surprised by that” Kuroo’s face deadpanning at a blushing Akinari.

Akinari gives a small chuckle, “I really used to be a bit of a shit starter.”

Kin raised an eyebrow down at his mate, “used to?”

“I’ve gotten better” Akinari whines as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouted, “you whipped me into shape!”

“Sort of.”

“What do you mean by sort of?”

“You still like to start shit.”

Akinari raised an eyebrow with a look that says ‘watch what you say next’.

“You act like I’m afraid of you” Kin giving an amused smile when Akinari flips him off, Kin leaning down and kisses the shorter alpha on the lips, Kuroo finding it a bit refreshing to see the two of them are still very much in love with each other after all these years. The twinkle in their eyes, how they can never seem to keep their hands away from each other, finding it refreshing that Akinari is blushing when Kin kissed him. Kin rubbing their noses together while they both wore content smiles, Kuroo kind of feeling sorry for them a bit, remembering Iwaizumi saying that Kin is out working a lot, that his fathers weren’t able to spend that much time with each other as they would like…..so he can see the why Akinari can get a little clingy with Iwaizumi and be out and about, Iwaizumi acts a lot like Kin even though he’s not his biological father, and for the fact that Akinari spoils Iwaizumi whenever he can, you can tell the older alpha loves his son. It also explains why he’s out and about a lot, since he’s not home all that often, working, hanging out with their group for their mission with Daishou or just a simple walk through the park…..he misses his mate. Whenever Kin is back from his trips, the two of them are attached to the hips and never want to seem to let go of each other.

They’re still very much in love after all these years…...Kuroo glad to see that love does still exists in this world. That is lasts after all these years.

You just have to find the one.

Or Kuroo should say in his case…...he’s found his two.

Because he’s having a hard time denying this attraction towards Bokuto. And his attraction to Keiji is just as strong as it was when they dated years back.

Question that is bouncing through his mind is, ‘does Bokuto feel the same?’

“Any news on my little Isu” Akinari says as he takes off his hat wearing a worried expression.

Kuroo and Bokuto frowned and shook their heads, Kuroo getting the white haired alpha to get a hold of Akinari and Suga, Suga finishing up a few things and he will be on his way.

“Nothing yet” Bokuto looking to see Keiji is nowhere to be found, meaning that he’s probably already at the other end of the mall this point, “Keiji hasn’t came back with him yet, so he’s got to hidden up somewhere that’s messing with his scent, Keiji doesn’t have a gifted nose, but sure as hell knows how to hunt down his children and know where they are all the time.”

“He’s not holding up very well I take it” Akinari asks with a cringe as he looks around to see if he can spot the omega, Kin doing the same.

“Not in the slightest” Kuroo biting his bottom lip, “I’m not upset that he isn’t though, he has every right to be upset right now.”

“How did it happen” Kin walking over to the railing and looked down to the first floor, “Isamu from what I’ve gathered when watching interact with his children, Isamu seems to be the most clingy, or at least the one that’s looking for the attention from Keiji the most. Hikaru is the type that can live off of some attention, but has his mother’s quiet personality that he doesn’t require all that much attention, he seems perfectly content sitting right up against his mother while reading a book.”

“That’s Hikaru alright” Bokuto snorts, Kuroo giving a small smile and nodded in agreement.

“Sakura is just a little baby, so she requires attention” Kin continues as he wraps an arm around Akinari’s waist, rubbing his thumb along his mates hip to calm him down as the shorter alpha watched all the cops running around trying to find, “while she’s not a demanding baby from the times that Aki and I have watched the children, she’s a chatter box and being an alpha, requires a lot of feeding time. Needs that bonding with Keiji, and she seems to love cuddling, so that’s also something. So while not demanding, she still needs the attention required to take care of a child.”

The two younger alphas nodding.

“Isamu from what I’ve noticed, just seems to beg for attention” Kin continues, “he needs to have someone telling him he’s a good kid, needs to hug someone all the time, needs someone to tell him ‘I love you’ a lot, and I do mean a LOT.”

Bokuto knew that Isamu craved attention, but the way Kin was saying it, it made it sound worse than he originally thought. Which just makes him feel worse.

“I’m just going to take a wild stab that Junn is a very emotional person as part of the reason, as the overemotional behavior I know he doesn’t get from his mother” Akinari frowns, “because his emotions seem so black and white, so extreme for a child his age. He’s either very happy and on top of the world, an abundance of energy that even when he fell off the back of the couch for the brief moment he was happy” Akinari giving a sad smile, “even though I told that little butt-head to not do that who knows how many times. Then not even thirty seconds later he’s ready to bite someones head off and finding somewhere to hide and take his too much frequent naps.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both tense up, remembering the officer told them that someone got bit by Isamu on the run, and saw the painful looking bite mark.

“Well he did bite someone while escaping someone” Bokuto spoke up.

Akinari and Kin both cringed, Akinari spoke up, “hope he didn’t get the person too badly, because those are some unnaturally sharp teeth that a three year old is supposed to have.”

Kuroo cringing along with them, “well…...”

“Oh god” Kin face palming, “what person and sees those sharp teeth and thinks it’s a good idea to try and pick him up.”

“My son” Kin and Akinari tensing up at the voice, Kuroo snapping his head to the familiar alpha and gave a small smile, Bokuto looking confused until he saw another alpha jog up behind him, the other alpha being slightly taller than the one who spoke, “he was being stupidly brave.”

Kuroo’s smile fading and gave an annoyed expression, wandering why all of a sudden Tobio’s past love interests are coming back to haunt him.

“I felt bad for the crying child” Yuu whines as he walks next to Kenta, saying as he looks over to Kuroo as he rubbed the bandage on his right arm, “I felt bad and wanted to help, so su-” raising an eyebrow at the Kuroo, “what are you doing here?”

Kuroo plastered a fake smile on his face and set his hands on his hips, Kenta looking confused by the not so nice behavior between Kuroo and his kid, “is that a way to greet your old captain?”

“You’re not my captain anymore cat” brushing his wavy black hair off to the side that was styled very similarly to Oikawa’s, dark golden orbs that match Kenta’s, “I don’t take orders from you.”

“Then I don’t have to answer to you.”

“Even though I’m an Elite” Yuu giving a smug smile that made Kenta slap his child upside the head.

“Knock it off” Kenta giving his child a piercing glare that Kuroo had never seen before on the normally gentle and nice looking alpha, “what have I taught you about using your Elite status?”

“Didn’t stop you when you were younger” Akinari plastering on a fake smile with an eye twitch, “now didn’t it?”

Kuroo felt like he was seeing a whole different side to Kenta when he saw the black haired alpha narrow his eyes slightly at the light brown haired alpha, dark golden orbs meeting the dark snake like eyes, eye twitching with a forced smile, “I can do whatever I damn please and I’m a lot different from when I was younger.”

Akinari raised an eyebrow when Kenta said that, "I doubt it. And if anyone's different, it would be me and not you and you're shitty and cheating ass!" Kenta narrowing his eyes. "I on the other hand deserve the recognition for changing." 

“I smell BS. I smell a pathetic alpha too insecure that you had to have Tooru hurt people for you” Kenta spat as Akinari growls and holds Kin back from punching him, “then when you lost your friendship with Tooru” Kuroo and Bokuto looking shocked at what just flew out of the alphas mouth, Akinari wondering why all of this is happening now, “you lost all the balls that you had to go around and abuse your power, so quit acting like you were a sweet little angel. You got so fucking spoiled by your father that I don’t know how Seiji even made it out without ripping your head off, because as soon as you came into the picture, he was tossed off to the side; he even said it himself.”

“Whoa whoa” Bokuto standing in the middle of the two glaring alphas, Kuroo surprised to know see that Kenta is a bit of a shit starter himself as he tries his best to hold off Kin and Akinari as Yuu stepped in front of his father, “how about we stop arguing and get over whatever drama happened in the past in the past for now, and how about we go find Keiji and calm him down, and lets hurry up and find Isamu, that poor child is lost out here and in need” Bokuto looking at all of them with a pleading expression as the female officer walks up to them, the officer looking at Akinari, Kin and Kenta with shocked expressions.

“Amari” Akinari looked shocked at the beautiful blond in front of them.

Kuroo looking at all of them, “you know her?”

“Y-Yeah” Kenta spoke up with an equally shocked expression, “we didn’t think you stuck around in this area.”

The blond nodded with an annoyed expression, “yeah, just because I’m not with him anymore doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave my family just because of one fucking cunt.”

Kuroo and Bokuto cringed at that word, Kuroo speaking up, “w-who earned that title?”

She looks Kuroo, “my ex husband.”

“You know the husband” Bokuto looking at the shocked Elites, the Elites seriously looking shocked that Officer Amari is even in front of them right now.

“You know him” Akinari says.

“Care to elaborate” Kuroo questions as he saw Keiji being approached by the officer that talked to him earlier, the officer looking very worried that it made Kuroo worry, Bokuto and Akinari seeing it as well and they don’t like where this is going.

‘Where are you Isu’ Kuroo thought as he felt his palms become sweaty.

“Her ex husband is Tooru” Kin says.

Kuroo and Bokuto freeze on spot.

Both of them not knowing how to process that information.

Both of them confused on how the psychotic alpha even managed to rope someone into marriage.

“HUH?!”

“I know, I feel like a royal dumbass for thinking I could be with someone like him” Amari says, “only thing I don’t regret out that situation with that cunt is MY daughter.”

“WHAT?!”

Bokuto and Kuroo and all the others snapping their heads to Keiji as he screamed, seeing Keiji’s cold and determined look morph into one of tears and pain, dropping to his knees. Bokuto, Kuroo Akinari and the others not wasting a second to run over to the broken mother. Hikaru hugging his mother as he bursts into tears along with Keiji, Keiji’s hand was still in the stroller and was still holding onto Sakura’s tiny hand, but the small alpha feeling, hearing and smelling her mother’s agony and started to whaling. Keiji holding little Hikaru for dear life, body trembling as he rocked himself and the small omega, using his other hand to make sure that he still can touch his little girl, make sure that her warmth was still there. Make sure that he can still smell his two babies that are still with him, hating the fucking news that was just told by him.

Making this worse.

Kuroo engulfing the omega in his hold, Keiji letting himself be held by the raven haired alpha, whiling into the alpha’s chest that broke everyone’s hearts. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akinari and Kin never seeing the omega this worked up in his life, Akinari seeing the omega more in distress than the night he gave birth to Sakura. Bokuto grabbing Sakura out of the stroller that caused Keiji to snap his head up and reach out for the tiny crying alpha, looking desperate to hold his babies, opening and closing his hands as he just couldn’t seem to form words for the first time in his life, Bokuto getting the message and handed the tiny crying infant to her mother. Keiji holding up the crying infant in one arm, the other arm holding a crying Hikaru as the small omega buries his head in the crook of his mother’s neck.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Akinari all holding the crying omega and children, Kin, Kenta, Yuu, Amari and the alpha officer staring down at them in sorrow.

“PLEASE FIND MY BABY” Keiji cried out to the alpha officer, the omega not knowing what to do with himself right now, he tried to hold himself together for as long as he could…...he really did try. He tried to shove Bokuto away and be able to think, he didn’t want to lose it in front of them and he’s failing miserably……..he loves his little alpha so much that it hurts, he’s a miracle baby that almost died when he gave birth to him…...he almost died when he gave birth to him…...those two were able to bond like no ones business. Especially since Junn didn’t want much to do with Isamu, precieving the small alpha as weak straight out of the gate, still hearing Isamu cry when he wanted to be held by his daddy when he was healed and healthy enough to be held…..how Junn just walked out of the delivery room that made Isamu cry harder…...how much he craves an alphas attention because he wants to know what it’s like to have a daddy, how much he just wants to be loved because he felt so fucking hurt by Junn as a little itty bitty thing. How much Isamu depended on him and Hikaru up until recently, how so much of a momma’s boy he has become. How much of a sucker for his little alpha he had become…..just so pissed off at Junn for causing this stress in his child to begin with.

Pissed off at himself for being a bad mother…..so copped up with the trial and custody battle, he feels like he’s a bad mother for not knowing what is making him upset.

He needs his little alpha…..just like he needs Hikaru and Sakura…...he needs his little boy again.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Akinari holding onto the mother and children for dear life, all three of them unable to hold tears back, Kuroo looking up at the alpha officer, “what happened…...where is he?!”

“Not in the building.”

Everyone tensed up, Kenta looking at the alpha in shock as he was well aware of what was going on when his son was bitten, “not in the mall?!”

The officer looked upset along with Amari as they both slowly nodded their heads, Amari speaking up, “on the video footage we were able to find Isamu Akaashi, and…...well….” the blond’s officer voice cracking as she couldn’t imagine the agony Keiji must be going through.

The alpha officer patting her back and looked at Kuroo in the eyes, “the little guy ran out of the building and onto the streets, and we have no whereabouts of his location as of right now.”

Kuroo and Bokuto say in unison as they both look at each other, “oh shit.”

Akinari nuzzling his head against Keiji’s as Keiji had to hear it again, giving out a purr to try and sooth the young mother and children as much as he could. Bokuto and Kuroo looking at each other in panic…….Isamu being out there means he could be anywhere.

He could be around anyone.

He could be attacked.

Kidnapped.

It’s snowing as of right now too, and he doesn’t have his jacket and gloves…..he will be freezing.

They haven’t eaten in a while…..so he’s going to be hungry.

He’s startles easily.

A very emotional, sad, hungry, minimal clothing and three years old that can easily be hurt out there as he doesn’t know how to take care of himself.

This is not good.

Not good at all.

Kuroo and Bokuto starting to feel a lot more worse about this situation.

But they don’t have time to stand around and self pity, no. They will go out and find Isamu, they aren’t going to sit around and just wait for officers to find him, they will be out there with them. Isamu needs them, Keiji needs them. Hikaru needs them. Sakura needs them…..even she’s feeling a missing void without her nice big brother that snuggles and gives her kisses.

They need them.

And Bokuto and Kuroo aren’t going to disappoint them.

Not again.

Bokuto and Kuroo both give a small kiss on Keiji, Hikaru’s and Sakura’s cheeks, both of the alphas pressing their lips against Keiji’s ear, Kuroo and Bokuto say in unison, “we will go out and find him, go with Akinari and Kin to the hotel and be with Suga.”

“But I ne-”

“No” Bokuto says firmly, his voice getting a little authoritative, “Kuroo and I need you and all our children in the hotel while we go find him.”

Kuroo, Akinari and Kin all smiling when he said ‘our children’.

Keiji unable to muster up a smile, but he just bows his head in obedience.

“Go and feed Sakura and sit down, you’ve been on your feet driving yourself insane” Kuroo placing a soft kiss on the omega’s temple, “I know it’s going to be hard, but we need you to be in your right state of mind for Isamu ok?”

Keiji nodded as he couldn’t stop the tear, eyes closing as he just held onto his two babies tighter, “p-please…….please find him….”

Bokuto and Kuroo both kissing his cheek at the same time, both saying at the same time;

“We will find him.”

 

-

 

Isamu in an alleyway balling his little eyes out, running away after being shoved away from Kuroo, the little alpha unable to understand why he was hurt like that. All he ever wanted was his attention, all he wants is to be loved and hugged…...and he was shoved away. His tiny arm in the cast was throbbing in pain, his heart ached and has never felt so hated in his life since his daddy.

His daddy hates him.

Kuroo hates him.

Bokuto is scary when he’s angry.

He just wanted to find his mommy and never let go, find him and hug him. Hug his mommy and never let go.

But he couldn’t find his mommy.

He looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found.

He decided that maybe mommy might be outside to grab some snacks, mommy always went out to buy snack late at night, give him, Hikaru and little sissy treats while uncle Akinari watched them. But he couldn’t find his mommy and didn’t like all the stares he was getting at from the adults walking past him, some of them tried to grab him, but he wasn’t having it and bit some of them that managed to touch his hand. He found an empty alleyway to hide away from all of the scary adults, scared without the guidance of his mommy…….all he wants is his mommy.

But he didn’t know where to go.

Where to continue looking.

It was so cold, there are scary adults on the street, he’s hungry, he needs to hear his mommy’s voice…….a voice that was always comforting to him.

So here he in the alleyway with his knees up to his chest, unable to stop shaking as the cold winter air was starting to get too much for him, feeling snow starting to come down on him. He only had his jacket and scarf as his jacket, gloves and winter hat were still with his little sissy’s stroller, unable to stop crying at the pain he felt…...the hurt that Kuroo did to him. He didn’t know how to think of him, was he supposed to be scared of him like he was afraid of his daddy? He wanted his daddy’s love, but was too scared to ask for it for fear of being hit again…….he didn’t know if he wanted to ask Kuroo for a hug for fear of being shoved away…….shoved away to the side while Hikaru got all the love and hugs.

That’s all he wants…..he just wants a hug.

He wants his mommy.

“I need mommy” Isamu whimpered to himself, his head laying on his knees and hugged his little arms up against his tiny chest, unable to know what to do with himself.

He just feels nothing but hurt and loneliness.

All he wants is his mommy.

“Whatcha doing little fella” Isamu snapping his head at the unknown voice standing tall right above him with black hair, his bloodshot eyes eyeing the three men behind the black haired alpha, not liking the weird vibe he was getting from them, all looking down at him with smiles, all wearing black and all holding onto various weapons that made the tiny alpha even more at unease, “don’t you know where you’re at?”

Isamu shook his head as he gave a sniff, body not only trembling from the cold, but now also from fear as well, “…...no.”

“Where’s you’re mommy at” one of the ones behind the black haired alpha says as he twirls a bat in his hand, dark ginger hair while staring down at the small child with a weird look, a weird look that is making the tiny alpha want to run away.

Isamu presses himself against the wall to try and put more distance between him and the scary alphas, “I d-don’t know….”

All of the alphas grinning at the comment.

“Well little guy” the black haired alpha says as he squats down to get eye level with the child, Isamu’s heart pounding in his chest as he starts to cry harder, really wanting his mommy like nobody’s business at this moment, the black haired alpha smirking at the scared child, “I want you to come with us.”

Isamu shook his head, “I’m not to talk to strangers, or get into cars with them!”

“Mommy told you that?”

An image of his mommy passed through his mind, thinking that his mommy is the prettiest omega ever with pretty smile and eyes, always so nice to him, “yes, I love my mommy!”

“Then why aren’t with your mommy?”

Isamu itching himself off the side a bit, trying to get himself away from the scary alpha as he wasn’t liking this feeling…...a similar feeling that he got from his scary daddy, “I…..I lost.”

“Does mommy keep a good eye out on you?”

Isamu nodded, “he’s the best mommy in the world!”

“Ah…...male omega then” the alpha mummers, hand reaching out to the small alpha’s cheek, Isamu’s heart pounding harder and was about to bite him if he didn’t get his hands off him real quick, “is he a very pretty omega then?”

Isamu nodded his head, “but he got boyfriends, so no touch!”

“Well I don’t give a damn if he does or not” the alpha licking his bottom lip as he stared at the tiny alpha, fidgeting with the gun in his hold as he looked behind the man with the bat, “are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

The guy sat the bat on his shoulder, sitting his other hand on his hip, “I think you are. This boy obviously has a strong bond with his mother, so mother is probably freaking out that his baby is missing so he’s bound to come looking around this area at some point. Hell I think they might send out an amber alert and plaster this poor thing’s face on the local news to help find him, it will be the perfect opportunity to grab him, I think boss wouldn’t mind a sex toy now that he finally came back to us after he got dropped by blondie stripper, a nice little welcome back present. Get him laid and make ourselves look better in his eyes. He will stop moping around about that omega and how he was left for an underling, and just by judging by how adorable this kid looks” the dark ginger haired alpha looking over to Isamu with a gleam in his eyes, Isamu trembling even more, “I’m more than certain his mother is going to be a beauty, I mean look at the eyes on this fella, adorable.”

“What about the boy then, what would we do with him” pointing to a confused and scared Isamu, the poor tiny alpha letting out a sneeze and had some snot run down his nose.

“I say we just take him in and raise him in the gang, simple as that” the dark ginger haired alpha shrugs, Isamu knowing what that word meant and scared him shitless, about to sprint away from the group. The black haired alpha grabbing him by the throat, he then squeezed his throat to cut off the cries that the tiny alpha was about to make, Isamu gasping for air and using his good hand to claw at the hand, tears pouring down his cheeks at this familiar circumstances.

He wasn’t seeing the scary black haired alpha, he was seeing his daddy in his place. Still seeing the same intense and angry emerald eyes boring into him, blond hair with black streaks sticking out everywhere, wild looking to match the wild look in his eyes. Seeing him baring his big and scary teeth at him, the familiar scent of his father coming out of nowhere making him squirm, not liking any of this. He snaps his eyes all around him trying to look and see if his mommy will come in and save him again, if anyone can help him…….

He’s seeing no one.

“MOMMY” Isamu managed to scream out, gasping for air when his throat was squeezed harder, the alpha still holding him be the throat as he was raised on the air, kicking his legs up to the alpha’s hand to try and break free.

Poor thing thinking he was about to enter round two of his father’s beatings.

Trying his damnedest to scream out for his mommy again, just wanting to be held by him again.

He’s terrified.

“Oh we got ourselves a little fighter” the black haired alpha cackles as the crying terrified child, looking over to the tall dark ginger haired alpha as Isamu kept gasping for air, “what do you think Kawanishi, think he would be good to keep?”

Kawanishi squeezed the handle of the bat, the kid seemed interesting. The blond child with some black streaks was obviously terrified that he actually was feeling bad for the kid, but he was still putting somewhat of a fight. He could be useful, but knowing how Tendou is, if they were to actually keep this kid…….which he didn’t even know at this point, then he would be put on kid watching and training duty. Especially since Tendou isn’t all that happy, or particularly cares, to have a kid around.

“Well for starters” Kawanishi says with a bored expression, “if you actually want to keep him, how about you lessen your grip on the poor kid’s throat so he can fucking breath.”

The black haired alpha jumps a bit and lessens his grip on Isamu a bit, Isamu’s face starting to go back to normal as it was starting to turn blue, breathing heavily as he couldn’t stop crying.

“I WANT MOMMY!”

“Well let's get a move on and see if we can catch an omega” Kawanishi says as he places a hand over the tiny alpha’s mouth to keep him quiet, “we got nothing better to do right now.”

“I want my mommy!” Isamu’s whines as his voice was muffled behind the alpha’s hand.

“And we wi-” Kawanishi’s eyes widening when he used his sharp hearing and hears a small whistling sound, dropping to the ground and rolled himself out of the way of the knife thrown at him, snapping his head and scooted himself out of the way as quickly as possible when he saw a second knife flying through the air, face morphing into horror when he saw his older friend, the black haired alpha didn’t move out of the way in time; the large knife nailing him in the back of his head. Seeing the edge of the knife sticking out from the alpha’s forehead, the black haired alpha’s grip on Isamu’s becomes nonexistent and the tiny alpha falls on his back with a loud cry, the black haired alpha falling face forward onto the ground as blood poured out of the wound. Kawanishi looking up to see a dark hooded figure in all black in a squatting position with two knife in his hands, seeing a big metal bar and a sniper's gun strapped to his back, seeing two handguns in holsters hanging onto his belt that carried an assortment of items, wearing a black mask with tiny cracks on it.

Kawanishi thinking narrowing his eyes, not liking this guy at all, not knowing who he is; but he obviously knows what he’s doing if he was able to get a direct hit on his friend from a tall building. The assortment of weapons helping his theory that he’s trained along with the stance he’s in, how he was able to sneak up on them, Kawanishi not happy about it since he can normally hear people coming from miles off, and here comes in this guy who was able to go undetected until the very moment he decided to strike.

Kawanishi knowing this guy belongs to a gang, either that or he’s just some sort of hired assassin…...wouldn’t be surprised by either one of these two options.

His blond friend shooting at the masked man, the man doing a cartwheel on the ledge and didn’t waste a second and jumped off of the building, Kawanishi didn’t think it would be possible for this guy to get the ground with no injuries with how fast he coming down and how high up the masked man was, but he landed on his feet swiftly that he knew he needed to get the fuck out and call for help. All of this happened so quickly that Kawanishi and the two remaining members didn’t have time to even blink, the masked figure kneeing the blond in the stomach, the brunette alpha grabbing the bat that Kawanishi dropped as he slowly scooted himself away.

Kawanishi being smart enough to know he won’t be able to win this one.

The brunette swinging the bat as soon as the masked man kneed the blond in the stomach, the masked man not even looking behind him as he grabbed the bat and got a good grip on it, the brunette seeing that this masked man has a missing thumb. He tried to rip the bat out of his grip, trying to take advantage of the missing thumb, but the bat wouldn’t budge.

“Nice try” the masked man says as he roundhouse kicked the brunette that tried to hit him, sending the man flying backwards as after his foot slammed into his face. He snapped his head as he swiftly dodged the blond’s fist as if it was nothing, dropping himself to the floor and kicked out the blond’s leg out from under him, the blond’s face slamming onto the concrete below him. The masked man didn’t waste a second as he used his knife and slammed into the back of the man’s head, slamming the knife so deep into the man’s skull that it came out the other end of the man’s head, the knife lodging into the concrete.

Kawanishi staring wide eyed at the action, this man taking two of his men less than a minute into the fight. Although he really couldn’t call this a fight, this man is a one man army and I kicking their asses……...he needed to find out who this guy was. The dark ginger haired alpha looking behind him for a second, sticking his tongue out and snapped his attention to the masked man again, getting close to the end of the alleyway and to get backup.

Because he wasn’t going to let this guy get away with this. He’s fucking with the wrong gang.

Eyes locking onto the tiny blond alpha, the child pressing himself up against the wall frozen, looking at the masked man with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Mesmerized by the swift and graceful movements, like dancing in a way, Isamu seeing a fighting game that he and Nao would play acting out in real life right in front of him. Isamu looking down when he felt something warm start soaking his sweatpants on his bottom, eye twitching a bit when he saw all the blood coming out of the black haired alphas head. He stuck his finger in it, lifting it up for closer inspection as it trickled down from the tip to the palm of his hand.

“Warm” he mumbles to himself and stuck his whole palm in the pool of warm blood and looked over to the black haired alpha, even though he was scary, he was a little concerned since the man hasn’t woken up yet. He crawled through the blood and over to the man face down, lifting up his tiny bloody hand and gently shook him, “Mr.?”

Nothing.

Kawanishi started to feel sorry for the child and wondered if he would be able to grab the child without being murdered, not liking the idea with leaving the child here with this murderous masked man. This child just seems too innocent if he doesn’t even know that the man is dead, and how sweet the child is that even though a few moments ago he was terrified of his black haired friend, now he’s seeing if he’s ok.

As the thought crossed his mind about getting the child to safety, the same moment that the masked man slammed the knife down into the blond haired alpha’s head, is when the brunette alpha seemed to have the same idea as him. He grabbed the small child as the child was crying for the man to get up, looking genuinely upset that the man isn’t getting up and trying to cover the wound with his small white scarf, Isamu not liking that he was being taken and started to cry.

“MOMMY!”

The masked man reached the brunette within a seconds of the child crying out for his mommy, the masked man ripping the child out of the brunette’s grip, Isamu trembling as he didn’t know what was going on and why he was being carried around, the masked man gently setting him to the ground. Kawanishi and the brunette surprised to see how gentle he was being when he set the tiny blond down, and surprised to see the masked man getting into a defensive stance to protect the child.

Isamu looking up at the masked man with wide eyes, mouth wide open and staring at the man in awe…...thinking that this man is saving him.

“Give me the child” the brunette snarls, the alpha really not liking the idea of this child out and about when the kid knows their faces.

The masked man chuckles and before the brunette could blink, he was right in front of him and grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on the wall, teeth and blood flying that some of the blood flew onto Isamu’s face. Isamu’s flinching when it did so, the masked man then flipping the alpha over his shoulders and slammed the man in his stomach onto the ground, Kawanishi digging to see if he even has a gun, cursing himself that he was stupid enough to not take one with him, realizing that his bat on the end of the alleyway. Flinching when he saw the masked man pounce on top of the brunette, Kawanishi making eye contact with the masked man, the sharp, intense and dangerous gleam in his black eyes, eyes widening when the masked man lifted his mask up a bit to show his mouth, grabbing the brunette’s chin and the back of his head.

Kawanishi knowing what he was about to do, looking at the masked man with a horrified expression and shook his head, “don’t do it please…...”

The brunette knowing he wasn’t getting out of it and gave Kawanishi a sad smile, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The masked man giving a big manic grin, violently twisting the friend’s head up and backwards, hearing a loud snapping sound. The masked man letting go of the head, the brunette’s lifeless head plopping onto the ground. Kawanishi snapping to his senses as he tried to wipe away the image of the life going out of his friend’s eyes, knowing he needed to set out a signal to kill this son of a bitch, hopping up from the ground and started to make a run for it. The masked man rolled his eyes and pulled out one of his handguns out of his holster, shooting at Kawanishi, the bullet hitting the ginger haired alpha in his side, his body jerking and gritted his teeth to hold back a scream, holding onto his side with one hand as he kept on running through the pain.

Determined to get help.

Osamu started to sprint after him, as soon as Kawanishi reached the edge of the alleyway, the alpha had target locked and pointed the gun at the dark ginger haired alpha’s head, about to pull the trigger as he ran after him when Isamu spoke up.

“DON’T LEAVE ME!”

Taking Osamu off guard and jumped in surprise and let out a shout at the high pitch scream, pulling the trigger and ended up shooting up at the sky as the gun flew up in the air too. Kawanishi turning the corner and ran off into the street that Osamu snapped his head at the small blond with a pissed off look.

“What the hell was that for” Osamu growls as he picks up the gun from the ground and stomps his way to the small child, really ticked off that someone got away from him again…...and all thanks to this child that he decided to be a good person for once in his life and help, knowing this is Keiji’s little one, Isamu looking up at the older alpha in fear, “I almost had him you little asshole!”

“But I didn’t w-want to be a-alone” Isamu whines as he bowed his head in shame, seeing a few drops of blood roll down his blond hair and onto the ground below him, “I want my mommy….”

Osamu purses his lips as he really didn’t think this through, just come in and help the kid get away from these fucking dangerous morons. All he was doing was keeping an eye out on Daichi and saw that he was just at the hotel with Suga, he listened in to some of their conversations, and it was all about them giving out Christmas presents out to the coworkers, and how they just sent out a text that they want the ones who aren’t working to stop by and grab the gifts, and that Suga wants to see if he can stop by to see Daishou to give him some more presents, which he sent Daishou a message saying to plan to speak with the omega momentarily, before Daishou goes out and about, since Tooru is letting him go out and have some time out with family and friends before tonight. And he decided to go grab something to eat and train for a bit until it gets close to the time Daichi gets off of work and keep an eye on him for a little bit and then go look and get Daishou from whatever plans he has. He had it all planned out in his head and was about to hide his weapons and go in and eat in a restaurant for a bit before he trained, and then he heard the cries of this poor guy.

Now he was wondering how in the hell did this kid get separated from Keiji? Because from what Tooru has stated from his conversations with Daishou, when they would be talking about the case, Tooru praises Keiji’s motherly instincts. Sees how he took care of Hikaru in the school, how he’s seen the omega handle all his children from the check ups over the years, and from talking with him about the case, he likes how Keiji takes care of his children.

So he’s confused.

“How did you get separated from mommy?”

Isamu gives a small jump and looks up at him through tear stained eyes, the blood rolling down his cheeks along with the tears made him think for a hot second that the child was crying blood, “I…..I don’t know where mommy went…..”

“When was the last time you saw mommy?”

“He……I play on playground” tears welling up eyes and his lips quivering, “Kuroo don’t love me!”

Osamu quirked an eyebrow as that was news to him, “cat man?”

“He don’t love me” Isamu throwing his head back and started to ball his little eyes out, Osamu standing there awkwardly as he didn’t know how to handle crying children very well.

Well he didn’t know how to handle children all that well period.

He didn’t even know the whole situation to make judgment, for all he knew the small alpha could have thrown a fit because he wasn’t allowed to have something and Kuroo happened to be the one to tell him no, that Isamu could have easily ran off to throw a hissy fit. He knows enough about Kuroo, just enough, to know that Kuroo wouldn’t go out of his way to hurt a child.

And this child just seems to be on the emotional side of things…..then again the child was about to get kidnapped and saw all this fighting going on…..so he couldn’t exactly be too surprised about all crying.

Still made him feel uncomfortable.

Osamu shuffled himself side to side, deciding to lightly kick the child’s arms.

“Stop crying.”

“But I’m sad” Isamu cries as he still keeps on crying.

“Then be happy.”

“I don’t know how” Isamu whines as he stands himself up, pointing to his sweatpants, shirt and face that was soaked in blood, “I’m dirty!”

“Well then you shouldn’t have crawled in his” pointing to the black haired alpha, “blood, he lost a lot and you didn’t have to get that damn dirty.”

“But he hurt” Isamu whines and he makes his way over to the black haired alpha, Osamu giving the child an ‘are you serious look’ and grabbed the kid by the back of his sweater before he bathes himself in more blood, wandering what the hell is wrong with this child as he lifted the child in the air by his sweater, “HEY!”

“You’re already are dirty numnut” Osamu raising the mask off of his head and set it to the side of his face to show the child he was serious with his narrowed eyes, Isamu squirming and trying to make his way to the black haired alpha, “I’m already going to have to get you cleaned up somehow so I can take you back to you’re mommy.”

Isamu snapped his head to the alpha and gasped, “you help me find mommy?!”

Osamu figured he might as well, wouldn’t be smart to leave the poor child alone…..

Although he really doesn’t want to even have a thing to do with this overemotional alpha…..reminded him too much of his brother.

Wandering how he’s holding up, this being the longest he’s been apart from him.

Osamu nodded with an annoyed expression, “yes, but you got to listen to me whenever I tell you something, understand?”

Isamu giving out another sneeze and nodded, “yes!”

“You promise” Osamu raising an eyebrow, his mind flashing to Masaru, while he didn’t have too much of a problem with the tiny omega, he certainly had to refrain himself from slapping the child’s mouth sometimes with that attitude that child can have, “I don’t like to be disrespected, no back talk.”

Isamu gave another sneeze as he nodded, the child’s blue sweater being a little too big for him and ended up flying out of the clothing, falling onto the red snow. Osamu face palms and takes off his jacket, rolling his eyes as he squats down and wrapped the bloodied child in his jacket to keep him from getting sick, or at this point not as sick as he’s going to be if he doesn’t get this child some clean clothes and a warm place. Pursing his lips as he tries to get it figured out, thinking that he could just have the kid completely covered up and leave his weapons in a hidden spot and buy some clothes for this weird child, he already has a few changes of clothes in his bag in his hidden spot, so he can pass without being all covered in blood. Pretend that this kid is his until he can find and drop off the child in less than an hour time to his mother, Keiji has to be worried sick right now.

“Ok” Osamu says as raises up the oversized hood onto the small alpha’s head, almost unable to see Isamu’s face as it covered up over half of his face, Osamu picking up the small alpha, taken back and couldn’t help but have his face turn a little red when Isamu wrapped his tiny arms around his neck in a hug, giving a loud purr.

Osamu not knowing how to take this.

“What are you doing?”

“HUGS!”

‘Oh dear god….’

“I’m not that much of a fan of hugs.”

“But why” Isamu looking at the older alpha with a tilted head, green eyes looking at him curiously.

He’s never really been asked this question.

“I just don’t” he says with his usual bored expression.

Isamu letting the alpha go and put both of pointer fingers on each side of Osamu’s lips, the older alpha wondering what in the hell is this weird child even doing, Isamu smiling ear to ear and used his tiny fingers to raise the alpha’s lips up into a smile…...or some weird smile as Osamu refuses to raise his eyes up to make him look genuinely happy with life, not in the way this kids smile is.

The small alpha looking like he’s the happiest kid in the world with his smile, if you don’t see how bloodshot his eyes are.

He couldn’t help but just think that he looks so much like Keiji.

“Why?”

“I love smiles” Isamu raising his tiny arms in the air that were in the sleeves of the jacket, his arms not even half the size of the sleeves, waving his tiny arms around and ended up slapping Osamu’s face, his face deadpanning in reaction.

He guesses he should be happy that Isamu’s not crying anymore.

He will deal with annoying and uncalled for over excessive happiness, rather than constant crying.

He will take it.

Even though he really doesn’t see the need to be happy with this world, life is dark and unless you lose yourself and fight back, much like how he and Tooru did…….then Osamu felt like you wouldn’t survive.

“Can you smile” Isamu beaming at him, the little alpha loving the attention from the alpha who not only saved him, but is also keeping him warm.

“I can” Osamu responds as he gives the kid his usual stoic expression.

“Then smile!”

“No.”

Isamu frowns, “why not?”

Osamu looks away from the blond, “I’m not answering that question.”

Doesn’t really feel like explaining how the joy in his life is beaten out of him by his father, and how his mother drained him in any need to want to even keep on smiling as she never once smiled at him, and always told him how much she hated him and wished she aborted him. Didn’t want to explain that he never got much of any kind of happiness unless he was killing someone, or unless he was fucking Daishou…...that amega still tolerates him and still considers him a ‘friend’ of sorts, even after he told the amega about his thrill he gets out of hurting others.

“Why?”

“I didn’t have a good life” Osamu responded as he adjusted the hood on the tiny alpha’s head, those emerald eyes of his being so expressive in of themselves.

“I have mean daddy that beat me up” Isamu frowns as he lifts his arm with the cast in it.

Osamu can sympathize with that and gave a pat on the kids head, “you’re a good kid.”

“I am” Isamu looking excited to hear that, “my mommy and pretty omega say that all time!”

Osamu raises an eyebrow, “pretty omega?”

“Mommy and pretty omega are very VERY VERY PRETTY” rising his hands up in the air again and waves them, slapping Osamu in the face again.

Osamu having to take a deep breath, ‘he doesn’t do it on purpose…...just over excitable.’

“You love pretty omegas?”

“I love to hug them because they so pretty” Isamu giggles as he was super excited to talk about his love for pretty omegas, “so pretty and can grow boobies!”

Osamu face palms, having a strong feeling he will be an omega chaser when he gets older.

“Do you like pretty omegas?”

Osamu tenses up a bit, slowly taking his hand off of his face, a certain curvy and snake like eye amega popping in his mind…...seriously having a hard time wondering why he even feels for Suguru. Why? He’s not his and knows never will be, sure he’s getting to sleep with him, but in terms of actually having something more than just fucking here and there, he knew he never will be able to bond and mark the amega.

He was all Tooru’s.

But he will take as much of Daishou as he can get, should consider himself lucky that Tooru lets him sleep with him in the first place.

“I have someone that I like.”

“You do” Isamu smiles as Osamu sets the small alpha on his hips, finding this kid endearing and can’t help but answer this kid back, annoying child and normally would have just ignored him and just get his job done for the day, but this kid is amusing, figured the kid is happy that someone helped save him.

‘Huh…...I actually saved someone’ he thought to himself as he walks over to the to dead bodies that had the knives stuck in their heads, pulling them both out of the alpha’s heads without hesitation or flinching, Isamu staring at the action with curiosity, ‘that’s new.’

“Ok Isamu” Osamu says as he hides the knives on his body, “lets get going, I will need to change and then get you some new clothes.”

“Can they be blue” Isamu asks, “mommy says I wear blue so he knows where I be.”

“Then we can get blue, I really don’t give a shit as long as it doesn’t have blood on it” Osamu responds as he looks up to the top of the building, “ok, I’m going to need you to hold on ti-”

“THEY WERE IN THERE!”

Osamu and Isamu both snapped their heads with wide eyes, Osamu hating the inconvenience as he knew that this was going to take longer than planned. Which means that it’s going to put him at a rush with checking up on Daichi and Daishou. He knew he most likely didn’t have anything to worry about, at least with Daishou despite the fact that Tooru is wanting to see what Daishou would do, and he knew Daishou well enough to be smart about what he’s going to do out and about. Daichi has proven to be keeping his mouth shut with no problem, although whenever he talks to Akinari here and there, he can tell that Daichi is holding back.

And he knows what that alpha is holding back…….Osamu is waiting for that slip.

Waiting for it.

He will be there.

Osamu bares his teeth a bit when Isamu buries his head in his chest, the tiny alpha started to tremble when he heard a familiar voice, “I WANT MY MOMMY!”

“Keep your voice down” Osamu orders in a cold tone that makes Isamu clutch onto him tighter, “I need you to hold onto me as tight as possible, you got me?”

Isamu nodded, “why?”

“I’m going to climb” Osamu says simply as he hears the voices coming closer, cracking his knuckles and rubs his hands real quick, “and you don’t want to fall and hurt yourself, you fall, you get hurt. You fall, they will take you away.”

“I don’t want to be taken” Isamu cries, his voice muffled due to him burying his head in the older alpha’s chest, the stoic alpha feeling tears soaking through his long sleeved black shirt.

“And you won’t” Osamu putting his mask back on, knowing it’s important to be doing this, Tooru will find out one way or another that he had interaction with Isamu, he knows the alpha well enough and since he’s been patrolling the streets, he has no excuse. Tooru loves little ones, and since this is a little one that is a son of one of his clients, he will have punishment if he doesn’t succeed getting Isamu to Keiji. He will have to do his patrolling while watching this child in this process, while getting him back to Keiji, “I promise I will get you to your mommy.”

“T-Thank you” Isamu whimpered as he held onto Osamu for dear life.

Osamu nodded, “you better have a good hold, I’m about to jump” Osamu then jumping and had to dig his nails into the bricks, this being a lot different than the walls a couple of buildings away where he left his bag, he pulled out a knife and see if he can climb using them, knowing without a thumb on one hand on this building will not end up well for him. He jammed the knifes into the building as he managed to keep him and the small alpha up, ripping out the knife and stabbed the wall on a higher spot, thankful that he uses large knifes and was able to get himself up higher. Not as quick as he would prefer it to be, but at this point he just needed to get up to the top of the building.

Isamu peaking over the alpha’s shoulder as they got up higher and higher, trying to get enough body heat as possible and let out a sneeze, Osamu instinctively pressed himself and Isamu up against the wall to keep the small child from sliding out of the jacket, or just flying away in general. Isamu wiped his nose on Osamu’s shirt that made him gag a bit as he could feel boogers on his skin.

“Why did you do that” Osamu snapped as he tried to not gag and swallowing back vomit, Isamu looking at him all sorts of confused.

“What you talking about?”

“Boogers are gross” Osamu letting out some coughs as he felt something rise up in his throat.

“Are you sick” putting his sleeved covered hand on Osamu’s mask, trying to move his hand around Osamu’s mask to feel his forehead.

Osamu shaking his head, “child for the love of god both hands hanging onto me!”

“But that how mommy can check if I sick” Isamu whines as he was determined to feel Osamu’s forehead, Osamu trying to dodge his hand.

“I’m not sick!”

“Then why you keep coughing?!”

“Because boogers are gross” Osamu looking at the kid as if he’s the craziest person in the world, “I can take blood, I can watch horror movies and not bat an eye, but for the love of god I can’t stand boogers and spitting!”

One of the few times anyone can get him worked up, just spit in front of him, or flick a booger in his line of sight and he’s not having it.

Atsumu and the others in the gang know this, and his brother loves to mess with him about it all the time.

He’s broken his bother’s arm a time or two in retaliation.

“Ohhhh” Isamu looking at him as he swung his legs back and forth, “like this” Isamu leaning his head over his shoulder as soon as the group of alphas all run up into the alleyway, Osamu not stopping the tiny alpha in time as he hocked a loogie like he saw his daddy do a few times when he mowed the lawn, the spit hitting a red headed alpha on the ground.

“Oh god that’s fucking gross!”

Osamu unable to hold back his vomit as Isamu raised up his mask a bit, hearing and the mere thought of spit making him want to hurl. Hitting the redheaded alpha bellow them.

“OH MY GOD I’M BECOMING KONOHA!”

Osamu ears perked up to that and looked below him as Isamu adjusted his mask, looking down and his eyes widen a bit.

Satori Tendou.

Became the official leader of Shiratorizawa Gang years back after Wakatoshi Ushijima left to do his own ventures, and boy did this gang become a pain in their asses when he took over. Always tried to screw them over, always taunting, always up to something that he was thankful that Kita could always keep a cool head, and was always able to learn to fuck up or find a way around the plans that Tendou always had. But then one day Tendou seemed to be a lot less focused on gang stuff, and he heard that he just up and left someone else in charge…..because of an omega.

He didn’t realize that Tendou was back, omega…….he thinks…..

He thinks he might know who the omega is.

And Tooru is going to be pissed.

Oh he’s been waiting for the day to get his hands in this pain in the ass.

“All better” Isamu smiles as he pats his head, Osamu shaking his head as he snapped out of his vengeance mindset, realizing it’s not going to be smart of him to start a fight with a child in his hold.

“THAT’S HIM AND HE HAS THE KID” Kawanishi snaps as he quickly patches up his side form where he got shot, pointing up at Osamu and Isamu as they were almost to the top, Osamu hates that voice.

Isamu burying his head in the crook of the older alpha’s neck, not liking that voice as it has become scary to him, “please don’t leave me!”

“I’m not” Osamu says as he makes eye contact with a messy looking Tendou, the redhead looking up at them with analytical eyes, Osamu knowing that look.

He’s not going to leave him alone.

Then again he killed three of his men, he would be on someone too if someone killed members of his group.

Tendou’s pissed off expression morphs into one with malicious intent as he pulls out a gun, Osamu narrowing his eyes as he looks up to see it’s close enough, “I’m going to throw you.”

“HUH” Isamu staring at Osamu with a confused expression.

“We need to run” Osamu says as he sees Tendou starting to point the gun at them, “I got to throw you so we can run, so brace yourself.”

“Is it going to hurt” Isamu looking nervous as the older alpha grabs his arm.

“Yes, but I will buy you food if you do this for me” Osamu internally sighing when Isamu looked on board at the mention of food.

The simple needs of a child.

“GO” Osamu throwing Isamu into the air, hoping this can work out better than he plans as he wants this kid with the least amount of injuries as possible. Isamu couldn’t pick between laughing and screaming out for dear life, Osamu making sure that the knives are both stuck in the wall and are stable enough, looking back down as he saw Tendou and a few others pointing their guns at him, all of them are about to pull the trigger. Osamu took a deep breath as he pulled on the knives and used his strong legs and the wall against him for more power, lunging and looking like his was running up the wall, his right foot landing on the ledge and took as breath and strength possible and propelled himself into the air, not high up like he normally can under different circumstances; but it was doable. He caught Isamu as they all pointed and shot their guns, holding the small child as he started to ball his eyes out at the gunshots, all of this being so much for him and he didn’t like how loud the shots were, wrapping his arms protectively and held onto the child for dear life, barely dodging the bullets and rolled onto the ground when they landed onto the rooftop.

“GET THEM” Tendou shouts at his men.

“Fuck” Osamu growls as he took a quick look over the small alpha, making sure the crying child doesn’t have any serious wounds, the tiny alpha giving out another sneeze and places the back of his hand over Isamu’s forehead, giving a small sigh, “not too warm, make sure when the coast is clear to get you some medicine while I’m at it.”

The small alpha just nodded and hugged his leg, Osamu picking him up and held him against his chest again, burying the tiny alpha’s nose in the crook of his neck and completely covered the alpha’s head with the oversized hood.

“Make sure you hold on tight, I will be doing some jumping” Osamu says as he starts jogging across the rooftop, “I will stop to get food in a little bit, I promise.”

“O-Ok….” Isamu crying harder, “please take me to mommy too….I MISS MOMMY!”

Osamu knowing he needed to get to Keiji, and fast. But he needed to make sure these guy are off his ass before he can even think about handing him over to Keiji.

That would just endanger them more if he just straight up handed Isamu over to Keiji right at this very moment.

“I will as soon as I can” Osamu says as he puts back oh his stoic expression and makes sure that his mask isn’t going to fly off, jumping off of the ledge and onto another rooftop, landing onto it with no problem and kept on running, not going to stop as he heard voices of the gang not too far off.

“I promise.”

 

-

 

“WHY DID YOU THROW TEA IN MY FACE YOU PRISSY LITT-” Oikawa snaps after his little brother…….he couldn’t believe that Semi…….one of his fiance’s best friends…...is his annoyingly loud and too aggressive for his liking brother.

Konoha shot himself up from the table with a pissed off expression, snapping at Oikawa before Tooru and Manabu could say something, leaning over and grabbing Oikawa by the collar as Semi stood up himself to hold back his boyfriend from doing anything else, “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE TOORU OIKAWA!”

Oikawa taken back the normally calm and nice alpha, seeing nothing but anger in the blond alpha’s eyes, Konoha daring him to finish that sentence. Oikawa completely forgetting that Konoha was Semi’s alpha for a moment, knowing that it wasn’t smart of him to lose it like that…...but with his father smiling at him as if waiting for him to get punched, made it very difficult for him to calm down. Everything right now is stacked against him, he could be with his omega right now spending the day with him, or at least somewhat spending the day with him…..to make sure that Atsumu kept his fucking hands to himself…..dear god he just wanted Tobio to be with him right now.

Just with him to glare daggers at him, scare and yell at him to cool his ass off and not fuck this over.

He needed to calm his ass down…….calm it down for Tobio so he can not stress his pregnant fiance out than he already is. He knows Tobio is going through he own stress right now and is doing his best to power through.

So he needs to calm his ass down.

Calm down and TRY his best to not lose it TOO much. He wasn’t going to even lie to himself that he wasn’t going to snap at someone.

Just try not to lose it too much…..that way he can go to see his beautiful fiance and kiss his soft cotton candy flavored lips, hopefully he and Tobio can unwind with some rough or gentle sex…..whatever he wants to do. Bond with Nao and little bubba, take a nice bath with Tobio with the nice bath bombs that he bought, bought a lot of candles, roses, American movies the two of them can watch as he knows that will make Tobio happy. Feed Nao and Tobio, and therefore little bubba as well, some chocolate. He heard that there was a gigantic hot tub in one of the rooms that Kuroo, or at least a rich friend of Kuroo’s, bought so they all can be able to swim and chill and not have to act, so he can stare at Tobio and his sexy pregnant body in a bathing suit and not have to worry about someone seeing.

Well he would have to worry about Kuroo kicking his ass, but other than that he could stare and hold the beauty all day.

Tobio seemed scared to wear one, he knew it was a combination of his scars on his body from the cutting and weight he’s gained from the pregnancy so far, but he will make sure that his fiance knows that he and the others aren’t going to pass judgment and curl their noses up at him.

“You calmed down” Konoha raising an eyebrow at him with a frown, really not wanting to fight with his friend over insulting not only his pregnant boyfriend, but insulting his own brother.

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts as Konoha spoke up in a calm voice, Semi frowning at Oikawa as well, a little less on the forgiving side of things since he wants to smack his ungrateful brother for even thinking about calling him a prissy bitch. But this is one of his boyfriend’s best friends…….he really didn’t want to ruin it as angry as he is at Oikawa. He also had to think about Tobio as well…….he couldn’t ruin his friendship by feuding with the brunette alpha, that was something that he didn’t really even think about until this very moment…...and he didn’t feel like ruining a friendship with one of the very very few amount of people that have given him a chance at friendship.

Which just made him more frustrated about all of this.

He felt like he couldn’t do a whole lot without causing trouble.

And that made him that much more frustrated.

Tooru looking at the three of them with analytical eyes, seeing all three of them hold some sort of ‘conversation’ of sorts with each other. Shocked to see that because Konoha snapped at him for defending his omega, which Tooru pleased to know that Konoha doesn’t hesitate to stand up for his son, that his defiant and disobedient son actually back down, seeing Oikawa nod in response and sit back down next to him. Oikawa’s arm brushing up against his father’s, both of the alphas snapping their heads to each other with wide eyes, Tooru for some reason didn’t know why, but for some reason he saw a younger version of his alpha son next to him. Remembering how the alpha used to always press himself right up against him, how Oikawa would always hug his arm when they would eat out, always wanting to feed him and he would feed his son back.

He didn’t know why he suddenly thought about that…...probably because this is the first time that he’s eaten out with his son in years.

That’s what he guesses.

Oikawa jumping as he didn’t want to touch his father, glad that they were sitting in a booth and automatically scooted away from his father. Tooru raised an eyebrow at him and jammed some rice in his mouth with irritation, downing the rest of wine in his glass.

Manabu looking at his bosses face, being able to tell by that action alone, that he didn’t like that his own son did that.

Manabu not surprised that his own son, his own ALPHA son that is a copy of Tooru, doesn’t seem to be all that happy being around his father.

“More please” Tooru calls out to the waiter as he rang the bell to get a waiters attention outside in the main dining area, getting a private booth for a reason, looking over to Manabu, “I’m getting you wine.”

Manabu jumped and gave the alpha a look, wondering what this means and if he should distrust what’s going, “but I never had alcohol before…..”

“It’s good” Oikawa taking a sip of some and looked over to Konoha with a small smile, Konoha giving one back as he was just happy that the brunette didn’t finish that damn sentence. He knew Semi and Oikawa butted heads here and there, knew that their loud and similar personalities would get them into an argument and he thought that every now and then it is ok for them to get it out of their system…...but it could to without the yelling…….and the name calling.

He would rather not have his omega being called a bitch.

That isn’t something he wouldn’t tolerate.

He considers that attacking his already hurt and fragile omega, and he wasn’t about to see anymore cracks that Tendou put on him, he wasn’t about to see Semi crumble to the ground.

No way in hell.

And he was glad that Oikawa can see that he’s just trying to defend Semi, he knew Oikawa would do the same if someone where to call his fiance a bitch too.

“It is” Manabu tilting his head to the side as Tooru gestures for the waiter to give Manabu a glass.

Oikawa nodded as he thought this seemingly shy omega was pleasant, although he couldn’t understand why Semi keeps on glaring at him, taking a sip of his wine, “helps take the edge off a bit.”

“Edge” looking at Tooru for answers, “edge?”

“It helps you relax a little” Tooru replied simply as he took a sip of his wine, holding out his hand and shaking his head no when the waiter was about to hand Semi some wine.

Confusing Manabu.

“Drinks like wine” holding up his glass, “beers, margaritas and alcohol beverages aren’t safe to drink when you’re expecting.”

Manabu looking over to Semi with a big smile and clapped his hands together, “you’re pregnant?!”

Semi’s cheeks turning red and nodded, still glaring at Manabu as he didn’t see the need for the redhead to be excited…...Manabu stopped being excited for him not too long after he tried killing himself with the pills. The omega was never happy with him after that and now all of a sudden Manabu seems chipper.

Narrowing his eyes even more at Manabu.

Manabu flinched at the intense gaze that he now knows where he gets it from…….getting those fucking brown eyes from the man sadistic man sitting next to the blond. He hated to get the same damn glare from Semi as he gets from Tooru, and can see that his alpha son has it too…...wandering it Daishou’s little ones will have the eyes.

Seemed to be a strong gene.

Manabu knowing he deserves that nasty glare…...as much as he hated it, he deserved it.

Konoha seriously wandering what went down that made his omega so ANGRY with the redhead, but decided to leave that for a ‘later’ conversation like the comment Tooru made, about Semi ‘going away’…..leave that for later. Whatever he can do to keep Semi and his child calm. So he leans in pecks the omega’s cheek as Oikawa chokes on his steak in reaction to the news, Tooru rolling his eyes as he tool a bite of his pork, Manabu looking confused and worried for the alpha as no one seemed to be worried about him…….we Konoha seemed to be, but he wasn’t doing anything. Because it really sounds like Oikawa needs help as he keeps on coughing, Manabu leaning over and slapped Oikawa on the back a couple of times, raising the glass of wine for him to drink, Konoha even about to help him out as he didn’t think the news would be all that shocking, considering he should know about Semi’s wanting a child.

Even Semi was starting to look a little concerned that he stepped out of his angry mindset to frown, rubbing his stomach as Oikawa was pounding on his chest with one hand, the other gratefully taking the wine the redhead offered him. Tooru was the only one who really didn’t look concerned, looking rather annoyed that they all had to stop conversation because his son suddenly interrupted by the annoying brat who always wanted to have all eyes on him. Downing his when and snatching the one in his fathers hand, Tooru not liking it one bit and snatched it back, growling and bearing his teeth as he was annoyed enough of this and slammed his muscular hand onto his son’s back that left on echoing sound in the private room. Semi and Manabu cringing at the sound, Tooru looking like he regrets inviting his son to things, and the piece of steak that got caught in Oikawa’s throat fly out an an inhuman speed and hit Konoha in the face before he could move. Between the shock and it actually hurting, Konoha sitting at the end of the booth and tried to stand up and move out of the way, flying backwards and onto the floor, Tooru and Manabu’s eyes widening at what happened and even Tooru wandering how in the hell that was supposed to happen, Semi face palming as he thinks this proves his point that he thinks his boyfriend if a target for stupid crap like this, Oikawa laughing his ass off once he was able to started to properly breath again, Konoha started to laugh with him a moment after Konoha had to process what on earth just happened.

“Oh god that was amazing” Konoha cackles, raising a thumbs up to the younger brunette as Tooru and Manabu just give the two young alphas dumbfounded looks, Semi scooting his plate up the table and proceeded to hit his head onto the table repeatedly when it hit him that he’s siblings with one of them, and he’s going to have a child with the other.

“You picked him” Tooru says as he snapped out of his confusion and rolled his eyes, “not exactly the kind of behavior to have at a place like this, but I’m the idiot who invited your brother.”

Semi continuing to slam his head on the table.

“Semi stop it” Konoha whines as he rubs his hand along his omega’s thigh, Semi stopping and glaring down at his smirking alpha, his hand slowly and ever so lightly moves to his inner thigh, Semi kicking his boyfriend and stood up and slammed his foot into his side.

Tooru smirking at his overly aggressive child.

Manabu happy, so to speak, that the blond still has his over the top aggression still in tact.

Oikawa smirking as he knew by that shit eating smile that he could feel is on Konoha’s face just by his laughter, that he deserved that kick, knowing how much the alpha loved to fuck around with Semi to get him to perk up a bit…...for some reason he loved riling the omega up and seemed to get a thrill out of being hit…….

Oikawa got it.

And takes another drink of his wine to get that thought out of his head, not wanting to think about his own best friend tapping his little brother…….Oikawa’s eyes widening as it made it worse and took another sip, really trying to refrain from drinking too much. He knew he’s got loose lips when he drinks, loose lips, horny and would love to properly spend the time with Tobio while functioning all on his own…..but oh dear god the more he thought about Konoha sleeping with Semi now is making him want to pull a Futakuchi and slam his head in a wall, because he really doesn’t wan to think of his own best friend…..and his own little brother doing the dance with no pants. It was too weird…..too much information just even thinking that Semi even has a sex drive to begin with that it makes him want to shake Konoha to please stop sleeping with the omega so he doesn’t have to think about it. He’s letting it sink in more that he has a little brother…….a little brother that requires more to worry about…...an omega brother at that…...he finds Semi annoying and he doesn’t want to think about his own best friend sleeping with……..

Oikawa just now realizing that this is how Kuroo feels…….

‘OH GOD I’M BECOMING KUROO!’

Oikawa then thought back to what even made him start choking on meat to begin with…..

Oikawa giving a small giggle at the thought that went through his mind, Tooru looking over to his child and wandering how he produced such a fucking idiot, not even needing to know what went through Oikawa’s mind to know it was stupid.

“So I’m going to be an uncle” Oikawa looking over to Semi as he straightened out his very short revealing white dress, Oikawa about to throw him his jacket to the omega because he swore he saw his pink underwear…...and he can see one of the male waiters staring at Semi’s ass.

Oikawa looking away as he suddenly had this need to kick the guy’s ass…….really hating the idea of having a little omega brother right now.

Too troublesome.

Tooru making eye contact as Semi nodded in response to Oikawa’s question, the omega too busy helping Konoha to notice the man staring at him, Konoha too busy as he whines to Semi about being kicked for loving him. Semi proceeding to call him a dumbass, Manabu seeing that tiny quirk of the lips that made him feel happy, happy that the omega met this Konoha guy…….really seemed like a good guy for his son.

Always going to think of Semi as he son, didn’t matter if the younger omega liked it or not. He was glad that there is someone that can handle and not even mind the bond omega’s abrasive behavior, knowing how difficult time Semi had once he got older, this attitude Manabu knew stemmed from his already loud personality, his aggression he knew came from not knowing how to handle all the hurt he felt when he was put through the training. Knowing how Semi just didn’t know how to properly handle his pain, and the very first act of aggression he had ever shown in his class was during Semi’s very first pregnancy when he was eleven. Dance practice and an omega a few years older than Semi decided they wanted to ‘put Semi in his place’ since they didn’t like a younger omega come in and steal the spotlight, and Semi was around four months pregnant at the time…….so hormones and stress resulted in him kicking the older omega’s ass. Four months pregnant and a lot smaller than the omega that pissed him off, and he was able to win that easily. Just one hit knockout, but then he didn’t stop hitting her and he had to rip Semi off of the older omega…….and now knowing Tooru is Semi’s daddy, it explained how much Tooru seemed to be freaking out since he had to make the phone call to his other job.

But of course Tooru being the man he was, right before he hung up is when Tooru had to ask, ‘well did he at least win?’

And seemed a little too happy when he told the alpha that Semi took out the omega in just one hit, and still felt shivers go down his spine even now when Tooru laughed when he told him that Semi still tried to keep attacking the omega after knocking the girl out.

Manabu seeing Tooru’s sharp glare on the waiter that was staring at Semi’s butt, the three young adults distracted with Konoha hugging and gushing about being a dad, Oikawa smiling at the happy alpha. Manabu not liking that dark look in the alpha’s eyes, seeming like Tooru was wanting to make eye contact with said waiter, intertwining his fingers together and set his elbows on the table, trying to ignore his father’s voice in his head about how rude and how ‘sloppy’ he seemed to be with his elbows on the dinner table, resting his chin on the back of his interlocked hands.

Yeah he was afraid for the alpha’s job…….maybe even life all depending on how much the alpha wants to stare at his omega son.

Which still confuses Manabu to no end, he would have thought that Tooru didn’t give a damn about Semi for allowing him to grow up in that school.

But with Tooru…...he never knows Tooru’s motivations other than sex and money, that’s what he assumed when he first heard that Tooru and Semi are father and son; but Tooru seems territorial with Semi, which would make assume that he cares. Which just confuses him even more. And he would say that he’s surprised that the omega hasn’t attacked Tooru for that knowledge, but he also remembers Semi wanting wanting a father on his life……

Making him feel even more the younger omega.

The alpha met Tooru’s intense gaze, nearly jumping out of his own skin when he saw the powerful Elite’s eyes on him, and it wasn’t a happy look. The alpha running out of the room that made Tooru smirk and lean back in his seat, Manabu rolling his eyes as he ate this delicious mashed potatoes that tastes like heaven, glad that he wasn’t eating the dull food at the school.

“Pussy” Tooru snorted as he put some rice in his mouth, Semi looking at the alpha with a confused expression, Tooru giving Semi and sweet smile and patted his head, “not you little one.”

“Why do you keep calling him that” Oikawa grumbles, Konoha looking at his friend with sadness, seeing the favoritism between Semi and Oikawa…...and he felt bad about Oikawa being told without actually being told, that Semi is better than him and that he loves him more. While he was…….he wanted to say happy, although he didn’t know how to be one hundred percent happy with Tooru being his omega’s father, but he was in a sense glad that Semi has a father that he’s wanted to meet for who knows how long.

But couldn’t be completely happy that Oikawa is getting the short end of the stick.

And he knows Oikawa won’t admit it…...but he could see sadness in his friend’s eyes.

Sometimes forgetting that Oikawa can have these emotion sometimes, just because Oikawa usually does a very good job convincing people that he has little to no problems. And since he’s met Oikawa, he knew that he was a bit starstruck about meeting him, knowing that he’s the son of a powerful Elite, that he was working and friends with a powerful Elite. Starstruck at one of the best setters out there, doing his research on his phone not too long after the game he went to the day he found out about Tobio being pregnant, he felt bad now that he thought about it now how he forgot that Oikawa is a human being. That Oikawa got put up on a pedestal for so many years ever since he was born, that he had to act like nothing bothered him and that he’s perfect. He saw that first crack in his defenses when he and the other witnessed Tobio being brutally raped by Daizo in the hotel.

How Oikawa didn’t hold back in his true emotions, what he learned were his true emotions, when he broke down and let himself cry. Let himself cry and reach out to Tobio, seeing him break down when Iwaizumi held him to the ground to keep himself from hitting Daizo. Because like with Kuroo, if he was allowed to hit and keep on hitting Daizo, then he wouldn’t have stopped.

Tobio is the one who broke down his defenses without even trying.

Made Konoha keep his eyes out on the Elite’s a lot more.

Iwaizumi seemed to be the one to fake the least, how grounded he was compared to the others. But he guesses that Akinari and Kin didn’t put that pressure of being perfect.

Futakuchi, he started to see through that facade real quick when he really started to pay attention, and how he seemed to perk up with Daishou…...being able to tell that he didn’t mind being open to Daishou because he was safe and accepting.

Daishou was the hardest, harder to pinpoint than Oikawa, that smile that seems so fake can seem so real to those who didn’t know him. And when he thought he might have seen through Daishou at the part Semi and Tobio threw for Kuroo and Keiji, how the snake seemed to let himself loose with drinking…...now all this madness has made him have to start back and square one.

“I call him that because he’s my little one, my little dancer” Tooru chirps as he hugs Semi’s shoulder and rubbed their cheeks together with a big smile, looking over to Oikawa and smirked by how his son is seething right now, pecking the omega’s cheeks with a pleased hum. Semi’s face turning a deep shade of red and a tiny smile appeared on his lips, not going to deny it that he was loving the same affection that Tooru used to give him all the time when he was little, his father always being a snuggler and always showed he cared by physical contact and gifts, having to get himself used to this affection again.

Oikawa looking down to his plate as he tensed up, shoving some steak his mouth, feeling like he could explode at the blatant gloating, the blatant ‘I love him, and I hate you’.

‘I don’t care what he thinks’ Oikawa taking a deep breath as he repeats in his mind, ‘I don’t give a damn.’

Konoha feeling conflicted about all of this, happy for Semi…..feeling bad for Oikawa.

Manabu on the same boat as Konoha.

“So now little one” Tooru’s smile morphing into one of a dark pissed off look, everyone seeing it and all tensed up at the sudden change of atmosphere, “I’ve given you plenty of time to cool off, who gave you the fucking boot?”

Semi internally freaking out, really hoping that the subject about that night would have just been forgotten when he, Oikawa and Konoha were all at each others throats briefly…...but it seems like Tooru was just wanting him to cool off and eat before bringing up again. Although he should have known better, because Tooru doesn’t forget and he doesn’t let things slide…….he should have known better.

Especially since it seems like the only thing that Oikawa and Tooru were able to do with each other without bitching and trying to piss each other off, because Oikawa snapped his head up and looked at him with the same level of intensity as Tooru.

Semi feeling himself shrinking again, trying so damn hard to not picture the stairs, feeling every bit of pain of falling down the stairs all over again, being able to see all of the blood soak up his pants as soon as he remembered slamming onto the bottom floor, how even when he was unconscious…….how he felt like he hard his Kazue’s high pitch screams in his head. How he was able to hold his little angle, able to hold his little one as he flapped his angle wings in happiness, Semi and his little Kazue with Konoha coming in with a big smile on his face, beaming at the redheaded child. How they all three bonded and how he and Konoha played with the little one, until he disintegrated in his hands.

How he saw nothing blood on his hands…….still to this day blaming himself for him to stop pushing and just let Tendou go to sleep. He’s so happy to have this baby with Konoha, on cloud nine about it…….but that didn’t stop the pain of losing his baby Kazue that he was so sure……

“I was sure that he was going to make it” Semi whimpered, Konoha already had the omega in his lap, arms wrapped around Semi’s waist and had his hands rested on the omega’s stomach, his hands right above Semi’s. He guided their hands and rubbed his slightly swollen stomach, his chin resting on the omega’s shoulder, leaving small kisses where he knows is Semi’s favorite spot, the omega leaning his head right against the alpha’s. Konoha rocking the omega side to side, Tooru unable to keep a straight face like he had been for so many years, his eyes narrowing at his son breaking down that just fueled his already untameable rage and was ready to let loose on his next target.

And he knows who it’s going to be.

Oikawa never seeing such a strong reaction from his father in years, and as conflicted he was about his father’s reaction, he was going to ignore it and just be glad that his dad finally has some sort of morals. He and his dad can be on the same page about something.

Manabu fighting the strong urge to hug Semi, hating to see the omega so beaten down, was too similar about the beaten down look that Semi wore at the school. Wondering who would want to hurt his boy.

“You better fucking tell me Eita” Tooru growls as he motioned for the remaining waiter to get out of the private room.

The waiter giving a sad smile and nodded, being able to smell the distress coming off of the beautiful blond, bowing as he says “just ring whenever you’re in need of service sir.”

Tooru giving a nod and waited to the waiter left and closed the door, leaning forward and brushed back some of Semi’s hair from his tear stained face, grabbing a clean napkin and wiped off some of the tears, black due to the makeup on his son’s face. Oikawa and Manabu looking almost horrified to see that Tooru…...Tooru of all people actually caring.

It wasn’t just an act.

It wasn’t to get something from something.

While Tooru was rubbing the fact that he loves Semi and is rubbing it in his face…….Oikawa can tell the small sliver of fondness in his father’s eyes, knowing that look as it was so rare for his did to even show. To even express in general. Oikawa remembering how his father used to look at him like that, how he and his father just used to adore each other, how close they used to be. Used to take baths with each other when he was little, how he used to stay up and watch TV with him as they seemed to love the alien documentaries together, how his father used to cheer him on when he would play the dodge ball matches with the others, how he sat in his father’s lap when his father seemed so fucking stressed out with the legal woes that his ex wife, his older sister’s mother, seemed to be causing him a lot of stress to the point he seemed to have very very little to no sleep. How upset and stressed out his dad was, the he remembered looking up at his father and seeing tears run down his cheeks.

That being one of the few memories that reminded him that his father is human…….not a good one, but one who can feel some sort of pain.

How Tooru didn’t want to let him go and both fell asleep on the couch.

And now he’s loving up on Semi the way he used to love up on him, Oikawa wincing and looked down to his thighs, not realizing that he was digging his nails into his thighs, cringing as he noticed that his nails ripped through his dress pants, seeing some blood soaking his pants a bit and grabbed a few napkins. Jumping when he saw Manabu handing him a few, giving an embarrassed smile and nodded his head in thanks.

Oikawa didn’t let it get that bad in years.

He didn’t realize he was that upset.

“Just tell him doll” Konoha says in a soothing tone, “I know it isn’t easy, but he’s your father and he’s concerned for you……..he wants to be able to help you out.”

Semi sniffs and looks up at Tooru, the alpha looking at him with his intense gaze, “he’s right, I want to know because I care, I do want to be able to help you out.”

Manabu seeing that dark look and a manic smile flicker onto the alpha’s face, blink and you’ll miss it.

And Manabu didn’t…...the guy that did this to Semi would be smart to get out of town while he still can. He’s seen Osamu and heard what he’s done and all the other stuff that he can do, and he’s one scary alpha, he’s intimidating to the same level as Tooru in terms of how they scary they are…...which is a hard thing to do.

“I will be holding you the whole time and never let you go” Konoha grabbing the omega’s chin and turned his attention to him, “I got you doll” both of their intense brown eyes boring into each other, “I’m never going to let him hurt or touch you ever again, I will hold you like the last time we saw him…..I promise you.”

Semi gave him a sad smile as Konoha brushed their noses up against each others, them doing that making Oikawa’s heart ache…...heart aching for the hurt that Semi was about to pour unto them.

Aching that he can’t fucking love up on Tobio in public like he wants to…..not like Konoha and Semi can. Unable to help but feel a pang of jealously. Looking down to see the bleeding has slowed down, but it hasn’t stopped yet, seeing and shocked that he dug into his skin a lot deeper than he originally thought.

“I got you and our little one” Konoha giving the omega a soft kiss, both of their eyes closing as they kissed each other a few more times, Semi’s cheeks turning red, still not used to all this affection. He was was just now adjusting to Konoha’s openly affectionate nature, now he’s going to have to get used to Tooru’s clingy affectionate nature that is a lot like Konoha’s, “I got you both.”

Tooru smirks when he said ‘both’.

Semi taking a deep breath and nodded, Konoha kissing Semi’s cheeks as the omega turned his attention back to Tooru, “forgive me father.”

“You don’t have to beg for my forgiveness” Tooru says as he leans back into the cushion of the booth, as he, Oikawa and Manabu focus their attention to the blond omega, “I just want you to tell me, tell me about this alpha that you used to be with, tell me how you met, tell me what he did to you, tell me why he hasn’t given you the children that I know you’ve been trying to have ever since you first fucked by…...” Tooru curling his nose at the thought of the pig that he felt…...he felt something when the day he looked at Semi in a small beautiful white gown with a veil on his head, make up all done to make him look a lot more older than he actually was, Semi was already built and mature looking for his age…...that makeup made him look too grown, Manabu and Tooru standing there all dressed up in nice clothing as they both wore expressionless faces unless little blissfully unaware Semi looked up at him with a his smile that was so full of life, then they would give him a big happy and fake smile in hopes Semi wouldn’t see right through it…...it was a new feeling that he didn’t know how to handle it when he saw the pig put the ring on his son’s finger, a feeling that made him hurt and he still has a hard time wandering what this stupid nagging feeling that made him want to slam his head into a wall repeatedly.

“Ever since your very first boyfriend” Tooru not going down that road, taking a gulp of his wine

Manabu and Semi tense up and bowed their heads…….a full grown alpha male in his forties…..nearly fifty years old beating and raping poor little Semi at the age of eleven.

Still feeling the alpha’s disgusting hands all over his body.

Konoha not liking how he heard a small whimper come out of his omega, adding that to a list of things to talk about in private, kissing Semi’s neck softly and rubbed the stomach, continuing to rick the omega side to side, “I got you.”

Semi nodding his head as he felt more tears roll down his cheeks, “you got me.”

Konoha trying to not lose it by the crack in the omega’s voice, “that’s right, I’m not letting you go.”

Oikawa looking at his father, then at Semi, back and forth and then directed his attention to Manabu, seeing nothing but shame in the redheads face.

‘What really went down?’

“So what did the alpha do to give you the boot?”

Semi took a shaky breath and wiped some of his tears as more came out, “he…..” seeing Tendou’s horrified expression as he fell down the stairs, seeing the alpha about to hit his breaking point when he was almost raped the last time they saw each other, “he…...I was over a month pregnant with my baby…..” tears pouring down harder as the he could feel nothing but betrayal when Tendou punch his stomach with so much power, trying to not let the darkness and the feeling of emptiness hit him all over again…...he has Konoha and he still has his and Konoha’s little one still inside of him, “…...he and I got into a big fight and I…..” Konoha holding onto him tighter, Tooru, Oikawa and Manabu getting more pissed off by the seconds seeing Semi breaking, “…...he and I both started to hit each other…...that’s how most of our screaming matches ended up being, either we sleep in separate rooms, or he and I beat the shit out of each other until he rips off my clothes, and I just let him fuck me so we can stop screaming at each other….”

Konoha not knowing that tidbit, holding onto Semi tighter as he did everything to not hunt down Tendou and go for round two.

Tooru’s eye twitching when he heard that.

Oikawa inwardly growling and bowed his head, trying to will himself to not go hunt Tendou down along with Konoha.

Manabu looking horrified that his baby went through more pain, his poor child not even seeming to get much of a break from shitty alphas outside of this school.

Made him thankful for Konoha right now…...treating his son the way he should be. Having to hold back his glare that he wanted to direct to Tooru, being the one to put Semi in this position of being used in the first place. He loves Semi, but if he with life and not met the omega, because he was living in the outside world, then he would rather have be that way.

Not be tortured every waking moment in his life.

Making his heart ache for Daishou…...being able to see his future as clear as day.

And it wasn’t a good one.

“He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, he had been ignoring me not too long after I told him I was pregnant with our Kazue” clenching his eyes shut as he misses that little happy ball of energy so much, Konoha doing what he could to not loose it too, still feeling the sting and loneliness of the little guy being gone, Tooru biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he started to taste blood, his expression unreadable, “and Konoha filled in the void since my baby was needing someone…..” sniffing, “I just wanted to know why he was ignoring me, I just wanted one simple answer…...but he just kept running away from me…..” Semi leaning into Konoha’s touch like nobodies business, Konoha burying his head in Semi’s back as he kept rocking them, “…….we punched, kicked and pushed each other around until…..”

“I got you both” Konoha kissing his back, “I’m not letting Tendou get you again.”

‘Tendou’ Tooru thinking to himself…..looking at Manabu as that name sounded eerily familiar, Manabu looking like he heard that name too.

“H-He…...he punched me in the stomach” Semi burying his head in the palm of his hands as he couldn’t help but grieve for his little one…..his little Kazue.

Manabu bowing his head and couldn’t hold back the tears…...not knowing why someone would do that…..he couldn’t imagine the pain that must have put Semi to not lose his baby…..but to lose the baby to someone that he was dating.

Oikawa about that, but that still didn’t make it any less painful to listen to…...in fact it made him more pissed off to hear that…...that his own little brother went through that…..

Eyes widening at the realization that his…...that his own nephew, his little nephew Kazue was murdered by that son of a bitch. He was already horrified and felt nothing but sorrow for Semi about having that happen, but he’s coming in with the knowledge that his little brother was put through that…...that his own nephew was murdered…..

Slapping his hand over his mouth as he felt like he was about to vomit.

Tooru looking expressionless, his eye twitching again.

Konoha couldn’t look at their faces as he was losing it too, he knew by how heavily Semi was crying that it would be a bit before he could even speak, so he finished for him, “he punched him so damn hard that he not only took Kazue away from Semi and I…..” Konoha remembering how he lost it, the moment he saw Semi out on the stretcher unconscious, beaten and bloody…...thinking that he almost could have lost his omega…..how he wouldn’t be able to touch the omega’s stomach holding his child, “…..that he ended up knocking Semi down the stairs.”

Manabu couldn’t hold himself from breaking down, feeling so frustrated that he knows Semi won’t allow him to hold him…...to hold him like he was little.

Oikawa having a hard time trying to not vomit.

Everyone flinching when they heard shattering sound, looking to see Tooru squeeze the wine glass in his hand so hard, didn’t even realize it until the glass shattered all over his hands and the wine pouring everywhere on the table. Tooru not even fazed as he looked down at his hand while everyone stared at him with wide eyes, blood pouring all over his hands, looking back up at Semi and forced a smile to his face.

“So how did you meet the this dead man?”

 

-

 

“Ok this is how you do it” Nao chirps as he smiles ear to ear as he hands Masaru his nerf gun, both of them hiding out in the playground of a Chuck-E-Cheese, the two of them hiding at the top of the play area. Masaru sitting on his knees as he held the nerf gun, Nao standing behind him that made him just a little taller than Masaru; omega being a little taller than he is when they both are standing. Nao helped Masaru hold the gun the right way, “and you got to aim, so look through this hole” Nao pointing to the ‘scanner’ as he likes to say it, being able to zoom in up close to get a better look of the target, Masaru doing as instructed.

“Like this” the omega asks as he looked to lock on target, smiling as he was ready to strike, fingers itching to pull the trigger.

“Hold on” Nao says as he grabs Masaru’s forearm and nerf gun to adjust the angle, Masaru blushing at the attention he’s receiving from the alpha, Nao clapping his hand and bounced on the balls of his feet, “all good!”

Masaru looked at the alpha as he grabbed his nerf gun on the ground, standing almost right up against him as he locked on target without problem, Masaru quirking an eyebrow.

“How long have you been doing this?”

Nao looks at him with a big smile, the small alpha loving the attention and from the pretty omega that knows how to play, a pretty omega that is wearing a dress but is still willing to rough house with him “for YEARS!”

“How did you learn” Masaru giggles.

“I learned by watching movies” Nao puffing out his chest in pride, willing to show the omega that he can kickass, “I watch lots of war movies with momma, and I watch how they fight and shoot, so I know how to!”

“How many people have you taken out” Masaru looking genuinely curious and was in awe of how Nao learned from watching the TV, knowing that his daddy takes out a lot of people, especially since his mother started to get big with his little brother.

“I taken out LOTS” Nao getting the true meaning behind the mature omega’s words, the omega living in a world where he learns adult stuff a lot earlier in life, his mother and farther making sure that he knew hand to hand combat, starting to teach him when he hit the age of two and would always rough house with his daddy, and he always came out on top. He even knew pressure points, as daddy says that it was very important to know and that he was the only other person in the gang to know them.

“You must be very skilled then” Masaru smiles as he adjusts the gun, always wanting to take down this giant turd.

“Very skilled” Nao chirps as he zooms in on his target, Masaru saying that he’s always wanted to play this game and had three alphas to do it with, his momma hasn’t been able to play this game since he got pregnant with his little brother.

Sad that the nice and pretty omega Tobio can’t play, he’s got a baby in his belly. And his mother told him that pregnant omegas can’t play the way he like to.

“You ready” Nao looking at the omega with a devious grin, Masaru thinking he looks a lot like his uncle Atsumu, and like his uncle Osamu since they look exactly alike except for their hair color, right now with that same smile…….

Masaru then remembering that this is his uncle’s baby that he had with Nao’s nice mommy, remembering how uncle Osamu, his mother and father both kept telling him he fucked up a lot. He remembered his mother making him do a lot of training and had daddy beat him up…...a lot.

He almost got kicked out of the gang…...his daddy wasn’t happy at all…...but his mother was very scary and angry with his uncle Atsumu, that even he got his hands dirty and hurt him. His mother didn’t normally go out to get his hands dirty unless it was deemed personal, as his daddy put it. Very scary that daddy told him to leave mother alone when he was done beating his crying uncle, the mother needed to be alone otherwise he might end up getting hurt.

Daddy told him to not say anything about uncle Atsumu being Nao’s daddy, that let uncle Atsumu and Nao’s nice mommy tell him when they want to.

The small omega nodded as he wore an evil smile as they both zoomed in on their targets.

“One” Nao says as he zooms in Suna, the stoic alpha looking around as he knew something was about to happen, but he didn’t know what.

But he heard a giggle from Tobio and Atsumu’s kid…...and he can’t spot him or his son….so he’s on guard to see what those two troublemakers are going to do.

Still inwardly freaking out that they both exhibit similarish behavior he and Kita had when they first met each other. While Kita did let him know that he didn’t want a relationship of any kind when they first met, just co-workers and that was it, and how he wasn’t allowed to hold his hand for a small period of time with the stoic omega when the omega opened up to the idea of a relationship. How Atsumu used to tease him that he and Kita hadn’t slept with each other yet, hadn’t even kissed each other, and how he was trying to push Suna to give Kita a nice romantic dinner and possibly kiss each other for the first time after dating each other for five months. How Atsumu decided to press his buttons and say that is he doesn’t kiss him, than he will.

Yeah he knocked him out before he could even think about saying anything else.

While he wouldn’t admit it…….that was the push he needed to get the guts to kiss the omega. And Kita kissed him back automatically, like electric between the two of them. They couldn’t stop and ended up sleeping with each other for the first time. So in a way he had to thank Atsumu for setting him into an alpha mode, since, joking or not joking, he wouldn’t let the annoying jackass touch HIS omega.

Main difference between his son and Nao was that they both weren’t shy about how much they like being around each other, how his son is a lot more open to having friend’s than Kita. They both seem to have similar interests. And Nao got all starstruck the way he did when he first saw his mate.

Kicking someones ass.

Yeah he wasn’t going to lie that he popped a boner.

Masaru smiling down as his target is locked onto uncle Atsumu, the alpha distracted as he was talking to Nao’s pretty mommy, giggling as he thought that this was going to be too easy.

Futakuchi knowing exactly what the two children are doing with those nerf guns, and was hiding behind a slide. He refuses to turn into an Oikawa with these games, so he’s talking to Daishou on the phone while keeping an eye on Atsumu talk to Tobio, still a little on edge and guilty that he wasn’t quick enough to stop his brother from attacking one of his best friends. His pregnant best friend at that and now he’s having a decent sized bruise in the shape of a hand print…...yeah he know Atsumu knows he’s hiding something. It’s up to Tobio whether he wanted to tell or not…..

God he’s going have to tell Oikawa, Kuroo and the others what happened.

Although Futakuchi did have to admit Kin talking down, standing up for him and Tobio and putting his brother Hajime in his place brings a smile to his face. His brother for the first time doesn’t know what to do with himself, his name is going to be tarnished…….because while Kin doesn’t go out of his way to find ways to fuck people over like his dad used to do before he passed, Tooru and Seiji…..piss him off enough he will not hesitate to act. He’s one that keeps his word and can be scary as hell when he wants to be, so his brother really wasn’t being smart and should have known their uncle better than to push it.

Kin’s right, it’s pathetic to be throwing a fit about a house. His father really did spoil him.

He wanders how fast the news will break out to the other Elites that his brother pissed off a Powerhouse…...probably not too long since Kin did say that this information was going to be passed onto Seiji and Tooru.

And they’re the wrong people to get on their bad side, Kin can do some damage. But Tooru and Seiji…….good luck ever trying to get a decent job and a decent life ever again.

“So Tobio….” Atsumu giving a nervous smile as Tobio sat at the table with all their gifts, the alpha trying so damn hard to not check out his beautiful ex from head to toe, the outfit being body fitting that hugs his curves, making his breasts pop out a lot more than they already are…...thinking they sure did grow pretty big pretty quickly, his bump a lot more visible, “how far along are you?”

Tobio really doesn’t want to talk to him…...doesn’t want to do anything with him in the slightest. While he’s getting somewhat of the picture that Atsumu just seems to just want to get along and not try anything…..he just can’t seem to bring himself down to a comfort level that Atsumu has with him. Every time he thinks about letting his guard down and just be happy with the alpha, he just thinks of how he just let his own guard down that night at the carnival.

Atsumu seems to have grown and matured from that point, but he just can’t seem to relax.

“About three months.”

Atsumu nodded and bit his bottom lip, pointing to the spot next to Tobio, “may I?”

“Put some space between the two of us, then sure.”

Atsumu wincing at the tone and wanted to shout at Tobio that he doesn’t want to hurt him, that he will only touch Tobio is he allows it, but Suna told him that he needed to be patient with Tobio. That just because they used to have good times with each other the break up and rape, doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy on Tobio, that it’s going to make it more difficult for Tobio because they used to be so close. He had the trust and promise of marriage…..then he fucked it up.

As Kita and Suna tell him every time the subject of Tobio came up.

“Yes sir” Atsumu sitting himself a distance away, the two of them hearing Masaru saying ‘damn it’ somewhere off in the distance, “but seriously how are things going?”

Tobio refuses to look at him and rubs his stomach, feeling the warmth of his little omega filling him up with warmth and felt some of his nerves settle down a bit, “stressed out, hungry and pregnant” drumming his fingers along his stomach to feel his little omega happy as can be with the attention, always very happy to have momma’s attention and likes to rub it Oikawa’s face that he’s always going to be number one to their child.

Atsumu nodded and was glad that Tobio wasn’t flat out ignoring him, although he feels awful about threatening to take his ex to court…...he knew that delayed whatever smidgen of forgiveness that the omega will have for him. He knows not to expect much of any kindness from his ex, unless it’s going to be in front of Nao, as Tobio knows the pain of having a broken family where everyone is divided.

He wasn’t about to do it to his Nao and the little one.

“Well as long as the baby is healthy, then that’s all that matters” Atsumu fighting the urge to touch Tobio’s stomach, still inwardly pissed that he missed Nao and his deceased little omega, his little Tooru, he missed the whole pregnancy and over five years of Nao’s life, looking around and couldn’t spot his little ball of energy, “you are doing an excellent job on raising Nao.”

“You’re just ly-”

“I’m not lying Tobio Kuroo” the alpha looking over to the omega with a smirk, Tobio raising an eyebrow at him, happy that the omega isn’t looking away, “you’re doing an amazing job with our son, and I couldn’t be anymore grateful.”

Tobio frowns, “so you’re not pissed that I didn’t tell you?”

“Oh I don’t see a point in lying, but yes I was very pissed and I still kind of am” the blond running a hand though his hair that he’s been growing out, realizing that his hair is almost back to it’s natural hair color, feeling a pang of guilt when Tobio tensed up a bit, “but I’m not going to hold it against you.”

“But you jus-”

“I said I’m still kind of am, for the most part I’ve gotten over my hissy fit the day I found out” Atsumu playing with his fingers so he doesn’t touch Tobio like he wants to so badly, Tobio leaning against the table as he gently rubbed his stomach, “but I know I really have no reason to be pissed, it’s not like asked for your permission to carry our kid…..kids….”

Tobio flinching as he blinked back tears over the loss of his little Tooru, naming him after the nice alpha he met in the little shop one day, the one who gave him so much money and bought him those white roses a week or two after he got out of the hospital after trying to kill himself…...he had such a nice voice and a nice addicting smell to him. How he was so nervous that someone was talking to him, afraid the the alpha will take one look at his face and walk away. Afraid that he would look into his face and fall for him, afraid to get close to anyone since he almost succeeded in killing himself.

That’s when it hit Tobio…….the voice sounds almost just exactly like Oikawa’s, except Oikawa’s voice now is deeper…...he…..

‘I…...I met him before?’

He named his deceased baby after his future fiance.

He couldn’t stop himself from blushing wildly at the thought, Atsumu giving him a confused look.

“Are you ok?”

Tobio jumped and gave a nervous chuckle, “oh….it’s nothing, just thought of something Futakuchi told me on the way over to meet you guys.”

Atsumu didn’t believe it for a second, but he needed to keep his mouth shut, Daishou telling how important it is to just keep an eye on him and the others. That Tooru has someone out there spying, so he needs to be on his A-Game, that if Tobio and the others are about to let something slip when he sees a masked figure, act. But be careful since the madman has hired someone dangerous. That if he were to fail or let slip on what he was doing, then Daishou told him Osamu will get it.

That he’s imprisoned in the first place since he didn’t need his service anymore, and that Osamu is with him to kill if he were to fuck up in anyway.

He had missions to carry out.

And he wasn’t going to let himself get worked up again…….he will succeed, protect Tobio and save Osamu.

The two of them sitting together in awkward silence, Tobio really not wanting to be rude, but he doesn’t want to get close. But Atsumu wants this to be something that is somewhat regular, and he knew that Nao needed to learn at some point that Atsumu is his dad, he and Oikawa aren’t the happiest about it, but Oikawa even told him at the same time that his ex has a right to see his child, he just wants Tobio to know that it’s on his terms.

He sets up the time.

He sets up the place.

And if plans change, then Atsumu has to get over it and reschedule.

Tobio is so thankful to have Oikawa through all of this, still sticking by his side through since he just seems to attract drama. When all he cares about is his children, Oikawa, Kuroo and the others, volleyball, art and napping.

That’s it.

He would love to have his father and everyone else to fuck off.

‘Be civil Tobio’ he told himself, ‘let Nao have fun with his boyfriend and Atsumu, then just go back over to Oikawa and comfort him, I know he’s probably almost just as miserable as I am right now…..”

Tobio couldn’t even say he’s miserable…...just a bit of a nervous wreck….not knowing how this couldn’t go.

Tobio swallows his pride, “would you like to see Tooru?”

Atsumu jumped and looked at Tobio with shock, “meet him?”

Tobio gave a small nod, pull out one of two necklaces he hid under his dress, pulling out his crescent dark blue gem, taking it off and handed it to the alpha, “don’t drop it.”  
“I won’t” Atsumu says as he stares at the blue gem with wide eyes, seeing the ashes in it, and he was extremely happy that Tobio loved his children so much, that despite him being a huge raping asshole to the omega, he was still holding onto his children alive and deceased. He brings the gem up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the gem, “hey little buddy, I’m upset that I didn’t get to bond and play with you” Atsumu just aching that he lost a child, unable to imagine Tobio’s pain at losing a baby…...he was only sixteen when he had their children, Tobio looking away as he was starting to feel a little guilty that he didn’t let Atsumu bond with them…..didn’t even try.

But he was so fucking scared of the alpha after what happened, so scared and not knowing what he would even do with himself. Finding out he was pregnant made him feel even more scared and confused, and with the bullying at school and his mother not being any help and added more stress at home…...he didn’t feel like leaning on Kuroo at that time.

He punched him and became even more of a target for bullying, his brother one of the popular kids in school…..he didn’t want to burden.

He was happy and he didn’t want to ruin that.

He was so lost that he just ran away, he couldn’t take much of the pain anymore as he just got send hate from his classmates. Heart breaking when Kuroo, his mother, Bokuto and Kenma sent messages to him all the times…..Kuroo’s being the most heart breaking out of all of them.

Then lost his mother after patching most things up, then he lost his baby Tooru a couple of weeks after…...Nao, Kuroo and Bokuto were his only world since he lost so much.

Atsumu looked over to see Tobio tearing up, feeling guilty that he brought up the little one, “I-I’m sorry...”

Tobio gave a forced chuckle and wiped his tears off, Futakuchi raising an eyebrow and was contemplating on going over to see the jackass said to him when they locked eyes, giving him a thumbs up. Meaning that it’s all good. He nodded and looked at Suna playing a game of hide and seek with the little ones, the alpha determined to not get jumped by the children.

Thought it was nice to see the stoic alpha have a small smile on his lips, saying in a creepy-like voice, “I’m going to find you.”

Nao and Masaru giggling as they want to surprise the alpha.

“I’m an emotional wreck” Tobio taking a deep breath as he eyes the blue gem in the alpha’s hold, rubbing his stomach to feel the comforting warmth of his little omega, “seriously stop apologizing right now. I’m just happy enough to know that this is going a lot better than I thought.”

“You always assume the worst” the alpha sighs as he frowns as Tobio, “I know you have reasons to be paranoid and I don’t hold that against you in the slightest, but you got another one on the way right now and stress can do a lot to a babies development.”

Tobio knew he already failed in a bit with that, “well I think it’s a bit too late for me to say that.”

“How so?”

“Well, and I guess you’re going to need to know anyway” waving his hand up into the play area, “Nao has a gifted nose.”

Atsumu smiles from eat to ear, “really?”

“Yeah, your son is gifted” Tobio giving a small smile at the thought of his son, “but he’s got a very strong that’s still in the development stages, which is why I needed us to be in a place that didn’t have too many scents” glaring at the alpha, “I had my reasons for telling you no to certain places dumbass.”

Atsumu looked off to the side with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head, “well if you would have told me that then I wouldn’t have argued.”

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to at the time.”

“Stubborn as usual.”

“I’m not as stubborn as you’re” Tobio narrowing his eyes.

Atsumu scoffed, “are you sure about that?”

“Oh I’m very sure asswipe.”

“Stubborn to the co-” flying off the table and onto the ground, Tobio catching the blue gem and placed a small kiss the gem before putting it back on, Tobio looking over with an amused smile when Suna threw a ball up and down in his hand.

“What have Kita and I have told you about starting shit” Suna asks in a monotone with an annoyed expression, lightly patting his black sweatjacket and sweatpants.

“Doesn’t give you a right to throw a damn ball at me” Atsumu whines as he slowly stands himself up, “I love poking fun!”

“You’re not there yet with the joking around” says as he points to Tobio as he bounces the ball up and down, the omega still a little tense, “you should know these past nearly nine months that joking around with aggressive pregnant omega isn’t a good idea, especially one that is still trying to get used to you again.”

Atsumu frowns and looks over to Tobio, the omega looking over to him raised an eyebrow, “am I pushing it.”

“Well yeah, you used to call me stubborn a lot when we used to date….” Tobio looking away and blinks a few times as he had to take a few deep breaths, “…...and you called me stubborn a lot on that day…...so that word is not one I want to hear from you right now.”

“Told you” Suna walking over to the omega and patted the omega’s a little awkwardly, “just all me whenever you need me to smack him, Kita wouldn't give a shit if he popped back in with a few black eyes.”

Tobio gave him a thankful small smile and nodded, this alpha intimidating as hell, but he seemed nice and doesn’t hesitate to correct people when they needed to be checked, and he seemed to be a good father to his little one. Suna seemed like a good man, and he’s seem him easily take Atsumu, Osamu and a few others down with one or two jabs, so he’s not one to question and can see why the alpha is Kita’s right hand man. Even though they’re married, Kita the kind of person that will have someone else over the position over his alpha if that meant things will work out a lot better, and he knew Suna knew that.

The alpha was the one to tell him that one of the times he ate dinner at their homes.

Despite being very dangerous people, they’re really are good people when you get to know them.

Atsumu bowed his head in shame as he thought the could start poking fun with the omega the way he used to when they were younger, being called dumbass and he would rile him up a bit to get the adorable reaction. He had to remind himself that they aren’t engaged anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you” Tobio having a hard time looking at him again that the alpha felt like an idiot, Suna’s right, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s not there with the omega yet. And since he’s pregnant, he’s easier to piss off than he already is…...so be himself but not be himself.

‘This is going to be easy’ Atsumu thought sarcastically.

“Much better” Suna looking down at the blond, nearly raven haired alpha, “you need to dye your hair again.”

“To what color?”

“How about gray like your brother and pretend to be him, that way I will be less annoyed” Suna lips quirking up a bit, teasing the younger alpha, “where is Mr. Depressing at anyway?”

 

-

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK” Osamu hugging the tiny up to his chest as he jumped off the building, hearing some gun shots a soon as he jumped and landed on his feet with ease, zipping through the alley and started to run through the streets, maneuvering around people as quickly as he could and ignored people that cursed at him.

At this point he and Isamu have a hoard of gang members after them, these people can go fuck themselves

“Do you see mommy” Isamu shouts as he looks up into the crowded people, looking up all the pretty Christmas lights with big smile, “they pretty!”

“NOT THE TIME TO BE LOOKING AT THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS” Osamu yells at Isamu, “HOW FAR OFF ARE THEY?!”

Isamu looking around and, then back up at the Christmas lights.

“FOCUS!”

“No yelling sir” Isamu popping him on the head as he scolded the older alpha, Osamu growling as he rounded the corner, seeing some gang members running toward him.

“You’re no help” Osamu growls as he got lucky when the walk signal popped up, not hesitating to run across the crosswalk, almost reaching to the other side when a car decided to not pay attention to where they are going and almost hit Osamu, Osamu seeing it in time and back away as the car screeched to a halt.

Pissing the alpha off when Isamu lets out a cry that they were almost hit.

“I HAVE THE RIGHT OF WAY ASSHOLE” Osamu snaps and kicks the person car and leaves a huge dent, lowering himself real quick and slashed the person’s tire before they had time to react, kicking the car again, “I HAVE A FUCKING CHILD SO WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING!”

Placing a hand onto Isamu’s shaking form, “look at the pretty lights.”

Isamu nodded.

Growling at the car and ran off as the man started to yell and get out of his car. Osamu looking around as he ran at top speed, trying to figure out where to take him and this annoying child to. He needed to hurry up and find a spot place to get a some warmth, clothes and food for the scared child, he needed to find a spot to hide out and find Keiji as soon as the coast is clear.

“Fuck fuck fuck come on” getting irritated that he couldn’t find a fucking spot to hide for a little bit, looking over to an open window of a bakery and just went ahead jumped in, slamming the window shut and dropped Isamu down for a second as he knows he only has a limited amount of time until they will get here. He’s going to try something and he hopes to god that it will work. Isamu looking at Osamu and he changed into his sweatpants and took off his bloody black shirt and put on black t-shirt he picked up form his bag, knowing how lucky he was to be able to grab that. He looks around to see that he’s in an office of some sort, Isamu holding onto Osamu’s sweatpants as he rummaged through old boxes.

“You’re very clingy” Osamu grunts as he was hoping that there would be some sort of clothing in here somewhere, he knew they would still be big on this kid, but it will be something, raising an eyebrow as the tiny in the oversized jacket wrapped his arms and legs around his legs, “way too clingy.”

“You warm.”

“You’re warm” Osamu corrects as he grabs another box when that one was just filled with stupid shit, “it’s either that or you ARE warm.”

“You warm!”

“Are you trying to piss me off on purpose” Osamu eyes lighting up when he found some works shirts in here.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know.”

Isamu shrugged as he looked up at the older alpha, “I don’t know, I try to be nice!”

“You’re too nice” Osamu says, “you need to grow some backbone or you’re going to get yourself hurt.”

“I don’t want to be hurt” Isamu looking very sad, “are you going to leave me alone cause I weak?”

That didn’t sound good, “who called you weak” Osamu squatted to the floor and took the jacket off of the tiny alpha and put on a oversized gray work shirt for this place, putting the jacket back over the shirt and put on a black cap with the Bakery’s logo on it to help cover the blood on the blond hair.

“M….My daddy.”

Osamu didn’t like the sad look on the kid’s face and pulled out a knife, handing it to the small alpha, Isamu looking at the bloody knife with wide eyes, then looked back up Osamu with a smile, “this mine?!”

“It’s all yours” Osamu nodded, “you’re not weak. There is nothing wrong with being nice per say, but there is a think called being a little bit TOO nice, and your pathetic father defintely took advantage of that.”

Isamu’s eyes widen and looked down at the knife, tilting his head.

“Don’t go around stabbing people now, but I need you to have that so you can protect yourself when I’m not around.”

Isamu nodded, “to protect!”

“That’s right, you’re a smart kid for catching on” Osamu lips quirking up a bit as Isamu beamed at the knife bigger than his head.

“You my best friend” Isamu hugging the alpha’s leg as he stood back up, Osamu looking off to the side at the sentiment, not having the heart to tell the kid that it’s one of the worst ideas in the world to have him as a friend.

“You’re mine too” Osamu says in a monotone voice as the tiny alpha purrs loudly as he clings onto the adult alpha’s leg again, putting the work shirt and an apron, setting the same black cap that Isamu is wearing over his head. Looking to see if he could find a large object, like a brick or something as he was trying to figure out a plan as fast as he could, adjusting the mask in his head when he froze when he heard the door to the office unlocks, snapping his head to a beta man in a business suit, Isamu clutching onto his leg and knife tighter.

The beta man looking not so pleased with his presence.

“Get off my leg.”

“WHO-”

Osamu charged he beta man and slammed his hand over his mouth and placed his hand on the back of his head, snapping his neck without a second thought. He needed something somewhat quiet and not so bloody, really this to be the only trip to finding clothes.

“DON’T HURT MY FRIEND” Isamu charging at the beta man on the ground and raised the knife up.

Osamu’s eyes widening and took the knife out of his arms, grabbing his wrist on his good hand and lifted him in the air, one hand on his hip, “don’t try and stab him if he ain’t attacking you! I don’t feeling like having to find new clothes, you can’t get food if you have blood all over yourself!”

They then heard familiar yelling and gunshots.

“Fuck.”

Osamu looked at the kid and snorted, “my thoughts exactly.”

 

-

 

Atsumu knew he would get his ass kicked if he were to say what happened to his brother, so he just shrugged, “out pissing off other gangs, that’s what he loves to do.”

Suna rolled his eyes, not going to question it at this point. Osamu had always been to himself, points and times he could be just as loud and annoying as Atsumu, but overall he was one those people that liked to be on their own and didn’t care to have friends. He likes to go out and about all alone and sometimes will be gone for a few weeks to a month, and with suspicious job the twins are doing, he’s not surprised why he and Kita haven’t heard from the stoic alpha.

Although Kita is getting a little worried, not that he will admit it out loud, but Suna knows he worries.

“I don’t give a damn, just something other than blond” Suna raising an eyebrow, “green, blue, pink, red…..no scratch red off, I don’t want you having it red, too much like HIM.”

Atsumu curled his nose and nodded, “yeah, not going to have the same hair color as that crazy fucker.”

Tobio giving them confused looks, looking over to the playground to the two children giggling, seeing both of them pointing their nerf guns at the alphas, Tobio glad that they were the only people who decided to come out to Chuck-E-Cheese as he knew things were about to get crazy. Nao and Masaru both giggling as they both placed a finger over their lips, wanting to surprise the alphas, Tobio gave them a small nod and a wink.

Wanting to see how this goes.

“Tobio how about you dye your hair” Suna looking over at him.

“Something wrong with my hair color” Tobio frowns as he runs a hand through his hair with a frown.

Suna shook his head, “nothing wrong, I just throwing out suggestions, I like to change things up with Masaru here and there, so I dye it here and there and he likes it.”

Tobio purses his lips in thought, “that may not be a bad idea.”

“It’s not” Atsumu smiles, “you know I do it to be a little different than my brother in terms of looks, I think it will be interesting to see what you look like with lighter hair color.”

“See what Futakuchi thinks” Suna adds, rolling his eyes when Atsumu makes a pissy face when he threw it out for the brunette alpha now walking over to them.

“What would I think” Futakuchi giving them all smiles as he holds his phone up to his ear, Tobio being able to feel the children’s excitement as Futakuchi finally came out of hiding.

“Different hair color” Tobio responds as Futakuchi sits right nest to him and wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist, Futakuchi raising an eyebrow at Atsumu looking extremely jealous right now.

“I think it would be cool” Futakuchi smiles, “I don’t see an issue with it, just pick any color and I’ll pay.”

“You don’t ha-”

“I’m paying” Futakuchi snorting at Tobio’s deadpanned expression, “anyway, how would you all like to go to an archery range?”

This peaking Suna’s interest, never been to one of those before, “what for?”

“I got a cousin who managed to open up some time and that’s a place he likes to go to” Futakuchi smiles, Tobio happy to see Futakuchi looking to be in a good mood, happy that Daishou is reaching out to him again, “he can pay for all of us to go in, so payment is all on him, if you want to grab any snacks then don’t hesitate to ask him for money.”

“He seems to have a lot of money to spare” Suna comments.

“I do” Daishou speaks up from the phone, Suna and the others, besides Futakuchi, all jump at the sound of the Elite’s voice, “honestly I have a lot to spare and it’s not a problem, it’s a little lonely over here so I could use the company, see if Nao and the little Masaru might like it, quite relaxing.”

“Sound good” Futakuchi looking at all of them.

“I’m up for it” Tobio nodding.

“Yup” Atsumu responds.

“I like to see if I’m good at these things” Suna shrugs, “facetime Kita when we are there, I know he will be happy to see us do something.”

“He miss you guy” Tobio smirks.

“Yeah, he won’t admit it, but he becomes extremely clingy when pregnant, so you can imagine how hard it was to convince him to stay at home.”

“Why leave him at home?”

“Because” Atsumu smirks as he stares at Suna with half lidded eyes, “he’s a worry wart and get extra protective of his omega, he would be too on guard to relax. That and Kita gets very hor-”

“Shut it” Suna about to throw the ball at the younger alpha, when Nao and Masaru both squealing with happiness as the stared shooting at all the alphas, making sure to not hit Tobio.

Futakuchi, Suna and Atsumu all shouting out in pain as the bullets fly everywhere, picking up the phone that the brunette dropped, “you still there?”

“Yeah” Daishou responds, “nerf guns?”

“Futakuchi told you why he was hiding?”

“Yeah” Daishou giving out a forced chuckle, Tobio frowning, “he really didn’t want to be shot at.”

“Well it’s too late now, kids are going crazy with them that I think all the alphas, minus Nao, are going to be exhausted” Tobio responds, deciding against on asking him about the letter for tonight, he will try to ask as soon as he gets the chance after the Christmas day. This is the first time Daishou is reaching out a bit, so he really doesn’t want to damper the mood.

“We will be there as soon as possible.”

 

-

 

“So let me get this straight” Tooru covering his hand up with napkins, refusing to go get a first aid kit that everyone in the room think he was crazy.

Well…..more crazy than he already was.

“Not too long after you ran off, you were allowed to go strip at a club at fifteen” Tooru not bothering to try and smile, “this club let this fifteen year old strip?!”

Even Oikawa and Konoha were kind of confused by that, looking at a red faced Semi who couldn’t look at anyone in the room.

“Not when you lie about your age” Semi giving a nervous chuckle, Tooru pursing his lips as he couldn’t judge, not that Semi danced as he like it when Semi is out and free to dance how he pleases, it was the fact that the club just took Semi’s word for it and let him strip.

Konoha had to bite back a comment that he knew that Semi would blue ball him later, seeing Oikawa looking at him as if to see what he was going to say. He opened his mouth and decided what the hell, Semi automatically slapping his hand over his alpha’s mouth, giving him a nasty glare.

“Say anything perverted, and I will end you on the spot.”

Konoha just looking at the omega through half lidded eyes and wriggled his eyebrows up and down, Semi rolling his eyes and slapped him upside the head.

Manabu covering his mouth to stifle back a giggle at the couple’s antics, glad to see Semi has someone who is treating him right.

Tooru just seemed to be in a completely hacked off mood the moment he heard that Tendou punched his omega son in the stomach and killed his son’s baby.

Tooru wanted to end him.

This Satori Tendou is dead the moment he ends up in his hands, and he’s not going to have Osamu do it for him this time.

He will take pleasure in slowly torturing the alpha, needing him to feel that pain that his little one went through with him. He will personally find out where this alpha lives and surprise him.

He’s on a one track mind.

Manabu can see it, wandering how long it will take for Tooru to find the house of Semi’s ex Tendou.

Konoha not liking the dark look in his eyes.

Oikawa depressed to hear about all of this.

His little brother going through so many miscarriages with Tendou…...Tendou not even trying to bond with his nieces and nephews…...he caused a lot a pain to Semi.

He finds this omega to be a big pain in his ass.

He wishes that this omega wasn’t his little brother. He didn’t even want a little brother…...no other siblings. But Semi is still a friend of sorts, and this is shit no one should ever go through.

Oikawa just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

Looking down at his phone as he buzzed, see Tobio sent him a picture and a message, making to keep it out of his father’s and Manabu’s field of vision, pulling it up close as his father continues to talk about how much he loves Semi, how much better he is than Oikawa, how he would have preferred him to shoved down the stairs than his little one.

His father texted him that during one of Semi’s breather moments as the omega did a quick overview of his relationship with the redhead.

Eyes widening at the beautiful outfit that his omega was wearing, that beautiful red dress looking perfect on him, the leggings and those black heeled boots that extenuated his nice legs. The dress hugging him that is was showing off his butt, boob and heart warming every time that he sees the baby bump…..not biologically his, that little guy is a sweetheart like his momma, whether Tobio wants to admit it or not. His make up is a nice added touch, smiling and wandering why they decided to go to the archery…..that was always a place he and Daishou loved to go to in their younger years and compete at who was better.

He and Daishou always bounced back and forth on who won.

Smiling as Nao, and he’s going to guess his playmate and the playmates daddy, helping them out with…..eyes widening…...he could see Daishou in the picture……

“He’s willingly with them….” Oikawa mumbling to himself, looking up to Konoha giving him a questioning look, Oikawa sending him the picture in the response.

Responding to Tobio’s ‘I love you, you will get to cool off in a little bit. I will be waiting.’

Beautiful:

I love you too! X3, love you so much and please don’t get into any fights. I really needed this with you and the little ones, and I will be right there by your side always <3

“Thank you for letting me know about Semi, I just wanted to know what went on and I will make sure that your hospital bills are paid off” Tooru cheers as he pats Semi’s head, the omega thinking that the change of subject is rather sudden, but at this point he will take it for the fact that he can take a breather and not have to think about Tendou.

He doesn’t know how much more his heart can take for the day, leaning his head back against Konoha’s, Konoha kissing his cheek.

“You did good” Konoha says as he felt his phone go off, knowing he got the message from Oikawa. He continues to rub his omega’s slightly swollen stomach, he really didn’t like the fact that his omega was pressured into revealing some of his hurt, pissed him off actually, but with Tooru he had to be careful how he acts around him, so he just tried to be Semi’s support, support for him and his little one.

“Thank you for not letting go” Semi kissing his cheek back, that’s when it hit the omega, “wait uh, dad?”

Tooru looked up as he took a drink of wine that was Oikawa’s, the alpha too distracted by the picture on his phone to stop him, but he didn’t hesitate to kick his dad’s leg for stealing his wine. Tooru not hesitating to stomp his foot onto his son’s with a lot of power that Oikawa couldn’t hold back a pained shout, Tooru smirking in reaction.

“Try something like that again” Tooru giving his son an evil smile, Oikawa growling at his father, his foot throbbing that he felt like his father broke something, “and it will be your bad knee.”

Oikawa growling louder, but wasn’t going to hit back for the fact he knew how serious the alpha was about it, and he wasn’t about to end his volleyball carrier because of his immature and jackass of a father.

Tooru stuck his tongue out at him, “pussy” Oikawa snapping his head at him and glared daggers at him, Tooru smirking at him and looked over to Semi.

The omega wondering what the hell happened between these two that they hate each others guts, Semi hoping that he doesn’t piss off Tooru to the point where he would taunt and hurt him like this.

He actually feels bad about Oikawa getting talked down to and doesn’t want the treatment, and had thought about saying something to Tooru to lay off of him…...but he was scared. He was scared of what his father might do.

Afraid one wrong thing can get him sent back to the school.

‘Please don’t make me go back’ he thought to himself, the thought making him want to breakdown again on the spot.

Thanking god that Konoha is holding him now.

“Akinari already paid for my hospital bills.”

Tooru halting as he was about to pull out his checkbook, eye twitching at the thought of that bitch who said what they had wasn’t important, that his happiness during that lonely time, that his feeling’s weren’t important, forcing a smile on his face as he puts the checkbook back in his pocket.

‘Is he trying to steal everything that I care about’ Tooru growling a bit through the smile that made them all tense up, Oikawa raising an eyebrow.

“Are you and Un-”

“NO” Tooru snapping at Oikawa and bared his large and scary looking teeth at him, catching everyone off guard and Oikawa scooting himself back up against Manabu, the redhead taken by surprise that he just did that.

He’s so composed.

Which means that he has a lot of pent up emotions up in his head, taking his frustration out on the others.

Tooru realized that he snapped and saw the looks of shock and fear, plastering on a big fake smile, “my apologies, I think I drank one too many!”

“I guess so” Manabu tilting his head to the side.

Oikawa needing to talk to Akinari.

Semi giving a nervous chuckle, Konoha still in shock.

“Anyway little one” giving Semi a sweet smile while Oikawa rolled his eyes at the name, “want to know the genders? I know you like to know right away!”

Oikawa adjusting the pin on his suit.

Semi perked up and nodded, “well, congratulations, they’re both male omegas!”

Manabu smiles as he heard ‘both’.

Oikawa looking up from his phone with wide eyes, lips twitching up a bit….twins.

Semi smiled from ear to ear, “both?!”

“You’re going to give me two grandsons” Tooru smiles as he took a bite out of his cake.

Konoha froze.

Not just one…...not just one.

But two…….two at once.

“Are you ok” Semi waving his hands in front of Konoha’s face, “we’re having to boys, two omega boys!”

“Omega….” Konoha didn’t know that was possible with his bloodline, multiple kids at one time he knew was possible…...but omegas…..

“Holy shit…..”

“Someone is going to twice as protective” Oikawa chuckles, “two omega children, and an omega boyfriend” Konoha nodding at what Oikawa said, Oikawa snorting as he looked back down at his phone, “have fun with that.”

“Are you ok” Semi tilting his head to the side, hoping the alpha is just as excited as he is about all of this.

This is his first sets of twins…...he was nervous and excited at the same time.

His little boys making him as happy as he can be already.

“I’M GOING TO HAVE TO CHASE TWICE AS MANY ALPHAS AWAY!”

Tooru snorts, ‘typical alpha father of an omega.’

Manabu giggles, although internally hoping that those babies stay out of the fucking school.

Now getting paranoid about that.

That’s when they heard a loud explosion not too far down the road, hearing people outside started screaming. Everyone all standing up, Konoha wrapping his arms arms around Semi in a protective manner, Tooru making sure that Manabu doesn’t get hurt and holds his arms out as they all made it to the outside. Oikawa’s and all the others’ jaws drop as they saw a bakery shop all up in flames, Tooru noticing that a group of gang members all running down the street screaming and pointed up to the rooftops, Tooru seeing nothing there.

Bokuto and Kuroo all then run up to the groups, Oikawa, Konoha and Semi all giving the two sweaty and distressed looking alphas running up to them.

Bokuto and Kuroo not even bothering on asking why Konoha and Semi are with Oikawa and Tooru at the moment, “we were about to call you guys!”

Bokuto shaking Oikawa’s shoulders back and forth, Kuroo stopping the alpha, “you have to help us!”

“With what” Konoha giving the alphas concerned expressions, both of them looking like wreck right now.

“It’s Isamu!”

Tooru narrowing his eyes, wandering what the fuck happened to that small alpha.

The others wandering the same.

“He ran off and we can’t find him anywhere” Kuroo looking like he wanted to cry again, “the police haven’t had any luck, we haven’t either and we need help!”

All of them shocked, but nodding.

Deciding to ask questions while they looked.

“Akinari going to pick up Futakuchi and the other to help out” Bokuto says, “I’m sorry for interrupting whatever it is you’re doing.”

“It’s not an issue” Oikawa walking up to the two of them and placed his hands on his shoulders, “tell me what happened, then I will call Iwa-chan to help.”

 

-

 

“Straighten up your form” Daishou says as he tried to not inhale his cousin’s intoxicating scent, snapping his attention to the target across the field as he took a deep breath and let go of the arrow, getting a direct hit in the middle that made Daishou pump his fists.

This being a place he’s been since he practiced with that toy…...that miserable…...painful toy. His bottom too sore and was afraid to move from being stretched out a lot more than his liking.

Then Tooru sending him a text a couple of hours after he and Manabu had the toy session…..so fucking glad that Manabu is just as uncomfortable about doing training with someone. He told him that it’s always hard, especially the younger omegas who hit their heats than others. Everyone is different and Tooru can normally smell not only gender and all that ‘good’ stuff, but he can smell hormone production and how fertile someone is.

That school is perfect for Tooru.

But he wonders if Tooru is trying to trick him, lull him into a sense of securtiy?

Was he waiting to see him run?

He’s been thinking about it, just run and never look back…..but Osamu is out there and will listen to everything Tooru tells him. Tooru could hunt his ass down. Tooru can have someone other than Osamu hunt him down…….that guy has connections to scary people.

And he would love to make sure his kids are safe.

He’s so confused…...he didn’t know what to do and he needed someone that he knew wouldn’t hurt him…..and Futakuchi popped in his mind. His little ones were calling out for the brunette as Daishou looked at his cousin with…...need.

He felt so fucking dirty.

But…….but he needed his cousin.

He’s craving him right now.

Craving someone that he knows will treat him right.

Be with him before he’s forced onto his hands and knees and be fucked by a whole bunch of old dirty perverts…...some of them he recognized from some meetings that he’s been apart of.

Makes him want to throw up.

The archery range is the only place he felt…...calm.

As calm as he can manage to get himself.

“Like this” Futakuchi gasping from the heat Daishou is emitting, seeing nothing but pure lust, Futakuchi recognizing that look from when they last touched each other, in Semi’s and Konoha’s bedroom.

Futakuchi wasn’t expecting this, but he’s not complaining…...if anything the heat he could feel off of Daishou was starting to get to him. He gulps as he looks back to the target, “is this all you called me here for?”

Daishou looked at the target and blushed like a madman, “no…...I actually wanted your presence.”

Futakuchi narrowed his eyes at the target, feeling a blush creeping in as he could hear nothing but honesty in his cousin’s voice, “what made you decide that you wanted to” looking down at his shorter cousin, unaware that he licked his lips at Daishou’s butt.

“I’m…...I had a rough morning” feeling a sting on his bottom, looking up at his cousin eyeing him, unable but to help but smirk as he saw a small trial of drool roll down the taller man’s chin, making him feel even more hot and bothered at the one man that he wanted attention from is giving it to him.

He knew that he shouldn’t be around Futakuchi.

He needed to keep him safe.

But here he was.

Almost completely alone, Tobio and the others showing the little ones how to shoot an arrow after he gave the small group a quick lesson, Tobio catching onto quickly and is currently the one winning and shooting points for the little ones here and there, making sure that kids had a fair shot. The perfect omega that gets to hold Futakuchi’s hand all the time…...the omega that gets to touch and kiss him.

He knew Futakuchi only preferred alphas…….but it still didn’t matter to Daishou….especially since he knew his ass will be dropped at the school once Tooru gets his hands on Tobio.

He knew he was being irrational…..but his alpha side of him is breaking free right now, caging the alpha side for so long that now he’s standing so close to what he wants. Who he craves…….who he hold onto of and never let go of.

Desperate need of wanted attention from Futakuchi.

So scared of what was going to happen to him.

He needed Futakuchi.

He knew it was a stupid fucking idea to intentionally put himself in this position, but Tooru is giving him this freedom.

And his alpha side loved the sound of freedom.

‘I can’t take it anymore!’

“I need you to come with me” Daishou says after he watched his cousin shoot the arrow, not too far off from the middle, Futakuchi looking over to see that the others were too busy with their game, his mind started to become clouded a lot like Daishou’s and snaked his had down to the amega’s butt, giving it a nice and quick squeeze that made the amega gasp and bite his bottom lip.

“This what you’re wanting” Futakuchi’s tone of voice a lot lower than normal and let out a small growl.

Futakuchi letting himself sink into the feeling, never experiencing this kind of heat…..this urgent need to touch someone badly. He was glad that the others were not paying attention, glad that they were far enough that the smell of arousal hasn’t hit them yet. Daishou making sure that Nao had his nose plug on, saying that it can smell bad out here and it would be safe for Nao and not have him get worked up.

Their dark and lust filled eyes meeting each others, Daishou grabbing the alpha’s upper arm and his eye went half lidded, “yes alpha.”

That did something to Futakuchi when Daishou called him that, “I top.”

“If that’s what you want” loving this take charge and authoritative tone the alpha was giving him.

He knew that was his omega side craving the need to be dominated.

But his alpha side craved to be the need to slam him against the wall, wanted to drag him off and get the attention he craves, keep the attention and love from Futakuchi.

Daishou slamming the door of a small shacked that carried all of the assortment of bows, arrows and many other equipment, locking the door and slamming the brunette alpha against a bare wall. He didn’t hesitate to slam his lips on Futakuchi’s, their kissing becoming sloppy and heated in an instant, their tongues fighting for dominance as they both clawed at each other, both of them letting themselves moan loudly, both of them a good distance away from the others. He wants Futakuchi to hear how good he makes him feel, and he wants to hear how good he makes Futakuchi feel.

He knew Tooru and Osamu would have a cow, how much trouble he will be in if he gets caught.

But his mind was so clouded right now that all he could focus on was his cousin, his mind so clouded that them being blood cousins didn’t stop him.

He wanted Futakuchi.

They pulled their heads from each other, but their tongues weren’t done with each, Futakuchi’s lips clamping onto Daishou’s long snake-like tongue, sucking hard and bobbing his head back and forth, flipping their positions and slammed Daishou against the wall so hard that the equipment on the wall started rattling.

Futakuchi addicted to the taste of sugar cookies, delicious and couldn’t get enough.

Daishou moaning at the action and lowered his hands, quickly unbuttoning Futakuchi’s pants and shoved them down, moaning at how hard the alpha is. How big he is as well, Futakuchi letting go of his tongue and moaned loudly, pumping the alpha, both feeling their hot breaths on each others lips.

“I can’t believe we’re about to do this” Futakuchi panted as his nails dug into his cousins pants to feel and massage the amega’s butt.

“I-I know right, I need you in me” Daishou helping his cousin pull down his pants and underwear, the amega quickly facing the wall and stuck his pale bubble butt for Futakuchi to lose his mind over, his cock twitching in reaction, the brunette licking his lips at the sight.

“You look delicious” the brunette about to try and take off the amega’s white sweater, Daishou slapping his hands away and shook his head, Futakuchi raising an eyebrow, “you’re going to get overheated.”

“No I wont” Daishou moaning as he gets Futakuchi to intertwine their hand and set it on the wall in front of them, shaking his butt as he NEEDED him and hoped that Futakuchi would drop it, “please.”

Futakuchi’s fogged up mind was too focused on pleasuring the one person he’s can’t stop craving and obsessing over, willing to do what he can to make Daishou, “I’m going in.”

Daishou nodded as Futakuchi squeezed their intertwined fingers, screaming at the top of his lungs as his younger cousin slammed into him, Futakuchi pressing his stomach against his cousin’s back and was taken back by how much heat…...warmth emitting onto him that made him feel happy, and he could see how happy Daishou was with the biggest smile on his face.

Making his ego inflate tenfold.

Futakuchi not wasting any time and pounded himself into his cousin, Daishou pressing himself up against Futakuchi as he was panting, moaning screaming at the top of his lungs, Futakuchi being the best sexual partner he’s ever hand. Everything feels right, everything feels as they should be, he completely forgot how much his life is fucked up at this moment.

Futakuchi was all he cared about right now.

Both of them desperate for each other that they just went straight for penetration, knowing they won’t be able to do more than they want to. But it was fine right now, right now they just want to feel and smell each other, to feel like life isn’t beating them down. Forget that what they’re doing is forbidden.

If anything, it was a bit thrilling and turned them on even more.

“Y-You feel so good” Daishou whines as he squeezes their intertwined hands on the wall, “cum in me!”

Futakuchi nodded as he panted heavily, on cloud nine and was happily surprised that they were doing this, “god you’re so fucking tight, I love it!”

Daishou moaning in response as Futakuchi let go of one hand and started screaming out in pleasure when the alpha started jerking him, slamming himself harder up against the alpha. Futakuchi gasping and letting out a loud groan, both of the not lasting much longer, both of them a sweaty and heated mess, Daishou turning his head and locked lips with each other as they both came, Futakuchi locking them together and spilling his seed inside his cousin, Daishou cumming on the wall as they both sloppily made out with each other.

“OH MY GOD!”

The two cousins freezing on the spot as they both knew that voice all two well, both of them panicking. Both of them knowing they can’t talk themselves out of this. Both of the pulled away from the kiss and in desperate need to slam his head against the wall.

Would have if Daishou wasn’t right up against it.

Daishou bowing his head and panicking…...needing to get the fuck out of there NOW.

Futakuchi turning his had to look at his uncle, Akinari not knowing how else to process this. He knew Futakuchi has a thing for Daishou, he suspected Daishou likes him back……

But didn’t think they would be fucking each other!

Futakuchi giving a nervous chuckle, “I can’t turn because I’m knotted right now.”

Daishou slamming his head on the wall in response to that statement.

Akinari just frozen in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again and I will make it a goal to update a lot earlier in the day on Wednesday, I hate updating so late that it's Thursday in other places! So I'm going to be trying my best to get it up as early as possible!
> 
> *yeah it's most likely going to be at my usual late time, since this next chapter is going to be nearly 40,000 words ._. Sorry about the late update and I promise to be working on it*
> 
> Again, I do promise that I will be picking up the pace and that the next chapter will conclude the Christmas stuff, push the plot along and get to other important events!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I love you all with all my heart!! Hope you have an amazing week!! <3 <3


	28. Saving Isamu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, Babu_Bunny (I will respond to you're comment on the lats chapter asap!), Wahboop, Tokshoh, Lumina(I will respond to your comments on the last chapter asap), japlibatique, Cutie_chan and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3
> 
> Holy crap this is a long one ._. But I'm glad that it's out, and I promise that this it the last chapter of the crazy Christmas chaos, because it's all chaos :/ But the next chapter starts on Tobio's past, Bo, Kuroo and Keiji's talk about Isamu, and the pills and will likely be another long one since there is some things in this chapter that will be explained in the next chapter! And warning that there will be very mature on the next chapter for Tobio's past, I don't know how detailed I will get, but a warning in advance is what I feel like I should give now, and you all know that I will give a warning on the next chapter as well.
> 
> Bloopers I'm still working on a time to work on them, as time seems to be my enemy at the moment >_<
> 
> Thank you for reading, patience and support! I don't know what I would do without all of you guys!! I know I'm very difficult and I'm working on getting a set time for things so I can get myself on a better schedule for updating. I'm just going to say to just be on the safe side of things, I will be updating late Wednesday-early Thursday's as no matter what I do it ends up being late >.<
> 
> But I do thank you for everything! Hope to hear from you and hope you enjoy!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Mentions Of Cousin Incest, Language, Minor Minor Character Deaths, Violence, Blood, Mentions Of Underage Sexual Content, Mentions Of Underage Rape***

-Flashback-

 

“Suguru can you please pass me the remote please” Akinari asks as he walks into the living room with two sippy cups filled with apple juice and his cup of tea, sitting himself on his couch in just his pajama pants.

Little three year old Daishou nods with a big smile, patting a sleepy two year old Futakuchi on the head as he jumped up from the blanket that they were napping on, “yes sir!”

Akinari chuckling at his nephew’s enthusiasm as Daishou picks up the remote from off of the floor and sprints his way over to his uncle, “here you go!”

“Thank you my Daishou” Akinari taking the remote from the three year old’s hand, excited he gets to watch them for a week and a half while his big sister and Jirou go out for their anniversary, and his big brother going out of town on business left his siblings in need of a babysitter. He volunteered to watch over his two adorable nephews and just decided to use some of his vacation time now, starting to get baby fever these past few days of watching them and wished he could keep them, which he knows his brother and sister would love to have their children back, so he sadly keeping them wasn’t an option. He knows Kin is having an interest on wanting to adopt some kids at some point, knows how to handle kids very well and would play with them even after he gets home after a long hard day at work. Unable but to feel his heart flutter when he saw his husband on his hands and knees playing with the two small alphas, just elated that Kin is really good with kids.

Makes him feel that much more confident about talking to Kin about adoption.

They’re both well behaved boys, although Suguru is a bit of a smartass and will sass him quite often, not knowing who he got that from, Seiji and Yasu were both very honest, blunt and gigantic smartasses; not shy people in the lightest. So Suguru was bound to have an attitude, he guesses more from Yasu just for the mere fact that omega has a loud personality; then again Yasu was still growing and maturing since he had Suguru at nineteen…….since his brother decided to fall in love with someone with a decent sized age gap.

Loud…...but he was a really sweet person, someone who really wanted to be a momma. Took Yasu and Seiji around five years to have a child, and when they did; sweet Yasu didn’t make it.

His tiny body just couldn’t handle it, from what it seemed like to him at least.

Futakuchi is the calmest alpha he’s ever come across, he will get up and play when he feels like it, and only seems interested in playing with him and Daishou. Then again Akinari had to remind himself that those two immediately had a strong connection, and one would think that they would have grown tired of each other by how often they are around each other, which his big sister Sara just adores their connection and gets them to play almost everyday, but the two of them are just content with each other. They will babble with each other, or they’re cuddling while watching TV, both of them constantly purring when cuddling. Only time they get into a disagreement is if they’re both sleepy and just aren’t in the mood to be nice, but they end up napping with each other not even a couple of minutes later. Futakuchi always following Daishou along and seems to just worship the ground he walks on, and Daishou enjoying the attention and praise; and will boss the younger alpha around. But Futakuchi didn’t seem to mind, just waddling along and looking up to Daishou to see what he has to say or what he does next.

Futakuchi will cry here and there since he misses his momma, and sometimes facetiming the beta when she and Jirou are back at their hotel, Jirou and Sara just chatting the two tiny alphas. But the times Sara can’t facetime are the harder times to calm him down, and Akinari has gotten him to calm him down half the time, Daishou without fail has been able to help calm the younger alpha down. Daishou hasn’t shed a tear and doesn’t even ask where his father has been this whole time, and it made Akinari a little concerned as he would have thought Daishou would have asked by now, especially with how chatty he is. Just seems to be relishing in the attention he’s been receiving these past few days, he’s asked Daishou if he missed his daddy and see if he would love to talk on the phone with Seiji, but all Daishou did was shrug and kept on playing. Daishou just didn’t think it seemed to be a big deal.

Akinari expressing to Kin that it worried him a bit, Kin even thinking it was a bit weird.

Daishou looks at the tea Akinari has in his hands hands as he hands the two small alphas their sippy cups, Futakuchi immediately drinking out of his, Daishou licking his lips at the tea. Akinari raising an eyebrow at his nephew, the three year old looking down at his sippy cup and then back up at the tea, setting his sippy cup on the table and held his hands out.

“You told me you wanted apple juice” Akinari taking a drink out of his cup, Daishou still holding his hand out, determined to have some tea.

“It looks good” the child responds, his snake-like orbs looking up at his uncle and points to the cup, “gimme some.”

“Not when you say it like that” Akinari taking another sip while his nephew just opened and closed his hand, “take a drink out of your sippy cup.”

“Tea.”

“Apple juice.”

“Tea.”

“You told me you wanted apple juice after I asked you and Kenji” Futakuchi looking over at the two when he heard his name, drinking out of his sippy cup and almost finished the whole thing, looking at the up in his uncle’s hand to see his cousin pointing to it and couldn’t help but lick his lips at it, “both told me you wanted to have some apple juice.”

“Tea tastes good” Daishou interlocking his fingers behind his back and gave his uncle a sweet smile that reminded him of the same angel face his brother puts on, Daishou just being a mini version of Seiji with his looks alone, although his features seemed a little softer, “I love you!”

“Now you’re just trying to ass kiss to get you some” Akinari snorts as he slides himself off of the couch and onto the floor in front of the two of them, Daishou immediately reaching out to grab the cup, Akinari raising an eyebrow and held the drink in the air, “not until you ask.”

“No” Daishou says as he climbs into his uncle’s lap and tries to climb up on him to reach for it, “gimme!”

“Don’t you raise your voice at me” Akinari holding up the drink as high as he could, “that’s not how you talk to me, you don’t talk to me like that and expect me to give you what you want, that’s not how this works. You have to ask.”

“I don’t want to ask” Daishou still reaching for their drink as places his small hands on his uncle’s shoulders, using his uncle’s shoulders as support to climb up on his uncle, “now give me some.”

Akinari didn’t like this new attitude that he hasn’t seen at all until now, Akinari always knowing that Daishou is very mature for his age and can already read and write at a high level and already being three. At this point he chalks it up to one, he’s got his father’s attitude, and two; he’s an only child and is able to do and get away with more due to his personality and intelligence. The times that his brother can’t leave Daishou with Sara he has to have maids watch him, and since he knows that Daishou has the sweet angel face down pat that his father has got down to, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was used to getting what he wants since he’s got way more charm than a three year old is supposed to have. Plus with his looks, that Akinari frankly does think that the child in some ways comes off as an omega, he hasn’t grown as quickly as an alpha child normally does, he and Futakuchi are about the same height and Daishou actually looks younger than his younger cousin; but his attitude is like of an alpha. So he has alphas and omegas swooning over him with his charm, the media has been waiting for Seiji to have a child, and the media just eats up Daishou almost just as much as they eat up Tooru and Seiji.

Everyone else may give him what he wants all of the time.

But Akinari doesn’t play that game, not like how he used to be.

“Not if you’re going to talk to me like that young man” Akinari says sternly and grabbed his nephew by the back of his shirt, pulling him off of him and held him in the air while taking a drink of his tea, the small amega glaring daggers at him, Akinari swearing he’s looking at a tiny version of his brother, except with lighter eyes and hair all in his face and not neatly styled the way Seiji like to style it, “if you’re not going to talk to me respectfully, then I’m not giving you any tea.”

Daishou still glaring at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Akinari still held him in the air, Futakuchi looking up with a frown at his cousin, not used to seeing him not listening to Akinari. He then looked up to see Akinari frowning at his cousin.

“You have to ask.”

Daishou shook his head and gave a low growl, Akinari not liking that.

Akinari setting his tea on the table and raised his hand in the air, “growl at me one more time and I’m going to spank you, because that’s disrespectful and I don’t play that game.”

Futakuchi looking up at Daishou with wide eyes, his cousin not looking intimidated in the slightest, he just kept on glaring at his uncle.

“I know you know damn well know that’s not acceptable” Akinari staring at his defiant nephew, “if you keep this up, I will call your father and tell him you’re not being nice, and that you dared to growl at me.”

That’s when Daishou freezes up, Akinari knowing he got the small child there as he saw nothing but fear in the child’s eyes. The tiny child starting to breath heavily and started to cry that it took the older alpha off guard…….this being a stronger reaction than expected.

“I’ve been a good boy” Daishou starting to cry, not wanting to feel his father’s hits as they were extremely painful, he wanted his daddy to be happy with him and not be hated by his daddy any longer, he just wanted to be loved, “I’VE BEEN A GOOD BOY!”

Futakuchi standing up and reached out for Daishou, looking scared for his older cousin as the snake eyed child rarely cries, “HUG!”

Akinari looking at the petrified child and started to feel like shit, now knowing that mentioning that he will get in trouble with his father would send him into a crying mess. And he’s like his father where he rarely cries, so this is something that is very concerning to him…….

Wonders how well Seiji is handling him when it comes to correcting behavior.

His brother is already intimidating enough when he’s just staring at you in a good mood, having a resting bitch face. And his brother can get be aggressive, especially when annoyed enough.

But his brother knew not to overdue it and abuse his only son.

‘He does…….does he?’

“PLEASE DON’T HATE ME” Daishou balling his little eyes out that Akinari knew that he wasn’t acting, he was genuinely upset and pulled the small child into a hug. Futakuchi started crying as well in reaction to his cousin crying, Akinari now started to tear up a bit and pulled the brunette in his lap along with Daishou, Futakuchi automatically pulling Daishou in for a hug. Daishou clinging onto him for dear life as Futakuchi gave a kiss on his cousin’s cheek, Akinari thinking that, as sad as this was, that it was adorable that they are affectionate with each other, since he never sees two alphas, even when this young, getting this comfortable enough to kiss each other unless if it’s an alpha daddy or uncle kissing them on the cheek to show that they care, or if it’s two alphas who have a thing for each other; which he knows isn’t the case here.

“No cry” Futakuchi sniffs as Daishou pulls his head away from his chest, the two of them locking eyes, Futakuchi wiping his tears away like he sees his uncle Kin doing with Akinari, “no cry.”

“Please don’t cry sweetheart” Akinari speaking up as he kisses Daishou and Futakuchi on their cheeks, “I’m not going to call your daddy.”

Daishou taking a shaky sigh in relief, Futakuchi sniffing and intertwined his and his cousin’s hands, Daishou smiling at the younger child, “thank you Futa and uncle.”

“Wecome” Futakuchi smiles as he squeezes his cousin’s hand, Akinari chuckling as he knows Futakuchi has been a little late on speech and is still having a bit of trouble pronouncing words. Smart and affectionate, just doesn’t talk and didn’t seem to want to talk until he heard Daishou able to start to form full sentences, than he wants to be able to talk like him so he can talk to him, “all better?”

Daishou looking at the cup of tea with a small pout that Akinari couldn’t help but give out a small chuckle, “you still want it, will that make you happy?”

Daishou snapping his head to his uncle with a gleam in his eyes, all traces of sadness gone and saw nothing but determination in the, nodding his head up and down.

Akinari snorts as the small child just seemed to magically feel better, using his thumbs to wipe away the leftover tears off of his adorable nephews’ cheeks, “I will give you some….”

Daishou smiling widely.

“But you have to ask.”

Daishou’s face deadpans.

“Have some?”

Akinari and Daishou snap their heads to Futakuchi, the tiny alpha smiling at his uncle with beaming brown eyes and a big smile.

Akinari smiles, “you want tea?”

Futakuchi used his free hand, since his other one was still holding Daishou’s, and held it out and opened and closed his hand a couple of times, “have some?”

“What else” Akinari smiles.

“Pease.”

“Then yes you may have some” Daishou looking annoyed as Akinari picks up his cup of tea from the table, Akinari then looking at him, “I know you know to ask that, if you just ask and say please then I will give you some of my drink.”

Daishou looking at Futakuchi as his cousin stood up, Akinari slowly tilting the cup up to the tiny alpha’s mouth, Futakuchi getting a few gulps in, the older alpha feeling Daishou just staring at the cup as he pulled it away from Futakuchi’s mouth, “just ask, I will let you have some.”

Futakuchi reach out for the tea again, “have some pease.”

Akinari held up a finger with a chuckle, “hold on, let Daishou ask.”

The three year old pursed his lips as he really didn’t want to ask, really cranky that he wasn’t getting what he wanted when he said he wanted it. He was so used to getting anyone to give him what he wanted, except from his father, he knew that was the one person that he couldn’t use his cuteness to get what he wanted, even if he wasn’t doing much he was getting yelled at…….and hit.

But Akinari isn’t hitting him like he daddy does, he was going to spank him but he didn’t start yelling at him, just raised his voice ever so slightly and frowned at him. His uncle is giving him a soft smile as he just waited for him to ask, hand on Futakuchi’s head as he let go of Daishou’s hand to try and grab the drink while repeatedly asking ‘have some pease, have some pease, have some pease, have some pease’ over and over again, opening and closing his hands in hopes that he will get another drink.

Daishou looked away with an annoyed expression on his face, “may I…..”

Akinari looking at the stubborn child in amusement, ‘yup, he’s Seiji and Yasu’s kid alright.’

“May I have some…..” crossing his arms in front of his chest with an annoyed look, “…….please.”

“Yes you may” Daishou snapping his head up and stood up along with Futakuchi, both of the small children bouncing up and down on their feet, eyes beaming, green and brown eyes beaming at the cup; Akinari really having to hold back on laughing his ass off at the excitable children…...simple needs of the little ones. He brought the cup of tea to Daishou’s lips as Futakuchi huddled right up against Daishou and closely watched his cousin drink the tea with big gulps, pulling back the cup and Futakuchi didn’t hesitate to grab the cup.

“Have some pease” he says before he takes big gulps out of the drink, Daishou taking the cup and drinking out of it, Futakuchi taking the cup and drank, Daishou taking the cup and inhaling the rest before Futakuchi grabbed the cup.

Daishou letting out a big burp that made Futakuchi giggle and Akinari cover his mouth, finding it amusing and let out a small laugh behind his hand. Futakuchi looked in the cup and frowned with a raised eyebrow, turning the cup upside down and shook it a bit, then pointing to the cup as he stared at his uncle.

“No mo.”

“All gone” Daishou looking at his uncle, “we need more.”

“I can tell” pursing his lips at the two as he was actually extremely thirsty right now, didn’t think his nephews take one look at his drink and automatically think that it was theirs, but he knew that’s how most little ones are, they ask for one thing and then you get something different…….all of a sudden they want what you’re having, “that was my drink you know.”

“And it was good” Daishou smiles, “we need more.”

“Can you please drink out of you cup of apple juice then” Daishou expression morphing into one of annoyance, Akinari looking over to see Futakuchi’s cup is empty, “Futa already finished his and I’m about to get some more, you don’t want him to have all the tea now do you?”

Futakuchi raising the cup in the air and smiles from ear to ear, “YES!”

“I want some tea” Daishou whines as he balls his fists to his side, “I like tea!”

“Then hurry up and drink your juice and I will fill it up with tea” Akinari smiles, “if you do drink all of your juice, if not then only Futa and I will have some, and I will let you pick what game we get to do after I get us some more tea.”

Daishou grabbed the sippy cup that was still completely full, trying to inhale all of it in one go, determined to have that tea just like Futakuchi. Determined to pick to play one of his favorite games in the world. Futakuchi jumping and cheering him on with a big smile, Akinari noticing that he’s only this big with smiles when he’s with Daishou, hugging his older cousin as Daishou was finishing it up. Kin walks through the front door as Futakuchi was cheering for him, Akinari with his arms crossed in front of his chest as Kin looked at the shirtless alpha, lips quirking up as he knew what he and the alpha were going to be doing when the boys are in bed. Akinari looked up at him as he walks in his business suit, Akinari finding him to be extremely handsome and leans his head up as Kin leans down to meet his mates lips.

“Something smells good” Akinari smiles as he leans into his mates touch as the blond caressed his cheek, looking down to see that Kin was holding a giant white plastic bag along with his brief case, “you brought home dinner?”

Kin nodded as he pecked the brunette’s lips, “yup, figured you needed a break tonight since it seems like” looking at Daishou and Futakuchi as Daishou let out a loud belch, Futakuchi looking at his older cousin in awe, admiring him as he was able to drink all of the apple in the cup in one go, “they seem to just as energetic as yesterday.”

“Yeah it really does seem like it” Akinari giggles as Kin grabs his arms and stands him up, Kin wrapping his arms around his twenty-three year old mate, rubbing their noses together, “miss me?”

“Always” he chuckles, the alpha happy to have the brunette in his arms, never having an interest in alphas until he laid eyes on the snake eyed beauty, “get to relax and eat, and see what these two firecrackers want to play.”

Daishou looking into the cup and frowned when there isn’t any more left, not a drop, throwing the cup at Futakuchi’s head when the two adult alphas were talking, Futakuchi giggling as Daishou started laughing. Daishou walking up as Futakuchi rubbed his head as he giggles, placing a kiss in where he hit him.

“Thank you” Futakuchi smiles as he places a kiss on Daishou’s forehead.

“Thank you” Daishou giggling as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit, Futakuchi picking up the empty cup and tugged on Kin’s dress pants, the blond looking down to see the tiny brunette holding up the cup.

“Have some pease.”

“Have some what” Kin chuckles as he squats down, Futakuchi pressing the cup right up against his face that Akinari couldn’t help but start giggling.

“Have some pease.”

“What does he want Aki?”

“Some tea” Akinari responds as he walks over to pick up Daishou, setting the three year old on his hip, “these two little a-holes ask for apple juice after I gave them the option to pick between the juice and the tea-”

“Have some pease” Futakuchi hitting the cup of his uncle Kin’s forehead, Daishou and Akinari both snorting in reaction.

“Really gungho for the tea” Kin chuckling at the determined look on the brunette’s face, taking the cup and picking the small brunette up.

“Have some pease” Futakuchi looking over to Daishou, who looked back at him and clapped his hands when Kin smiled and nodded his head to his request, “we get have some!”

Daishou beaming at him and clapped his hands along with him, “tea!”

“Well they saw my drink and now they drank all of it” Akinari smiles as he presses a kiss on Futakuchi’s cheek and Kin’s lips, Akinari slapping Kin on the butt as the alpha head over to the kitchen with Futakuchi cheering as he was about to get his tea, Kin slapping his in return as he goes to get some tea.

Akinari placing a kiss on Daishou’s cheek, “you know I love you like I love Futa right?”

Daishou nodding his head as he presses a kiss on his uncle’s lips, smiling as he lifts the three year old up in the air, Daishou letting out a happy squeal as Akinari holds him upside down by one of his small legs. Akinari swinging him side to side as he walks over to the kitchen, making Daishou squealing louder at the action. Akinari sometimes feels like he has to give Daishou just a little extra attention here and there, sometimes getting this vibe from his nephew that he isn’t all that happy and sometimes lonely. He’s watched just Daishou and there will be this sad air about him when Seiji would drop him off, and how desperate for attention and would constantly want to talk and play, wondering just how much energy this child has, because compared to an alpha’s normal energy level that was already extremely high, his just seemed to be a lot worse…….made him really wonder sometimes if his brother even gave his only child the attention he needs.

“This is fun” Daishou screaming out in happiness as they enter the kitchen where Futakuchi was already inhaling some tea.

“What game do you want to play after dinner” Akinari asks as Kin hands him a cup of tea, Daishou smiling from ear to ear, Futakuchi looking at his cousin with a big smile as he was waiting to see what Daishou would say.

Daishou waving his hands excitedly, “SIMON SAYS!!”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“I can’t turn because I’m knotted right now.” 

Akinari let that process through his brain as he stared at the two of them…….really not knowing how he was supposed to feel about all of this. He just thought it was a crush…...just a crush that he didn’t think it would be more than that; that Futakuchi was just feeling lonely since he and Daishou’s bond is strong and that it was bringing on feelings that would go away once they are finally talking again. He’s experienced similarish emotions before, but here he is now married with a man he’s known since his first year of junior high, being the main reason he was able to get over Tooru and helped open his eyes on his and Tooru’s actions and what it did to him, how they both fueled their ugly behavior. How he was able to see Tooru again and get some closure, not much of closure, but enough to see that Tooru was still the same as before, at that point noticing that his behavior was a little worse, and that he was happy that they could still somewhat be friends and that his desire to want to talk and constantly be around him had gone away…….while the circumstances are…...are very different than they were then, he figured that Futakuchi would get that same closure and be able to get over Daishou once they sit and talk, carry on that strong friendship they’ve had their whole lives. Be able to find an alpha while Daishou would be able to open up to all of them again…...and just be able to find someone that would help him with ‘getting over’ Hisahito.

Be able to go out and be happy, get married and have kids.

And he wanted the same for Futakuchi, go out and be happy, find someone and get married; adopt or have a surrogate like he and Kin were thinking about doing for a while, until Kin kept noticing their two future children with their troubled parents in his court room.

But this…...seeing Futakuchi hovering over Daishou, his cock knotting the two of them together…...two blood cousins just fucked each other.

This is incest…...this isn’t supposed to be ok.

Tobio told him and Kin that they went into the supply room, figuring they were grabbing different equipment or for a more private area to talk for a bit. He walked over with a big smile on his face as he thought that the two of them talking, happy that the two nephews were going to be talking to each other about what’s going on, Kin telling the others about Isamu and that the group is out searching for him and that Keiji will need all support he can get right now, that raven stoic alpha, learning real quick that he is Kita’s mate that it made him feel slightly anxious…..that after finding Isamu and heading over to the hotel…...that they were all going to have all of their answers; he could feel it in his bones. How that small omega hovering over with Atsumu and Nao is Kita’s and Suna’s little one, and that Suna, Atsumu and Tobio were facetiming with the them and were trying to reassure that they will keep him up to date with the search with Isamu.

He then heard some moaning…...found that to be weird. Then he heard Daishou started to scream his head off when he was about to open up the door, that sent him into panic mode, wondering if the two of them started an argument and he was accidentally hurt, that’s all he could think in his panicked state of mind. But of course the door HAD to be locked, and ran up to slam his way through the door, took him a couple of tries as he heard a lot of moaning, Daishou pleading ‘cum in me’ and Futakuchi saying ‘god you’re so fucking tight’, and that made him more desperate to open up and hope he was just imagining these things flying out of their mouths.

And the moment he managed to slam the door open is when they were making out and coming together.

That is tops walking in on walking on Daishou and Hisahito having sex……...he knows this image of the two of them in this position will forever be engraved in his brain.

Futakuchi starting to panic, not knowing what else to say as this is exactly what it looks like. No doubt about it, he just fucked his older cousin against the wall and locked them together, being able to tasted the sugar cookie tastes on him and it was still very addicting. He winced, looking to see their intertwined hands against the wall, Daishou squeezing it so hard that he swore that his cousin was going to break his hand.

“D-Daishou” the amega’s shoulders shooting up as someone spoke up at the tense and quiet air, no one daring to say anything once Futakuchi just flat out told their uncle they were locked. He wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing as he wrapped his free arm over his stomach, the little ones trying to calm down their momma as they felt his fear, Noboru especially. Feeling what he assumes is his oldest emit so much warmth that Daishou felt his son figuratively hug him, almost always so happy and eager to make mommy happy again. Hell he felt almost all his little ones jumping for joy during him and Futakuchi’s intimate ‘meeting’, this being the happiest their mommy has felt and they emitted so much warmth that he felt like he was going to become overheated, with a mixture of their warmth and the heat his body he was feeling the moment Futakuchi waltzed over to him when he, Tobio, Nao and the other three all came into the archery range. Riku and Ayumu were especially happy to ‘see’ Futakuchi.

“Y-Yeah….” Daishou responded as he tried to stay calm, looking out from the corner of his eye as he saw Futakuchi looking down at him in worry.

“…...Please tell me that I didn’t pressure you in anyway” not knowing how to take Daishou refusing to look up…….he knew his cousin was the one to drag and slam him against the wall, was the one who kissed him first, was the one to present himself to him; but there was a tiny voice in his head that made him paranoid that he might have done so.

Akinari snapping out of his frozen shock, looking over at his two nephews in the compromising position, getting a flash of the two of them in their younger years and could see them smiling and playing with each other…..now their older and are playing a whole other different game.

And he’s internally freaking out about it right now.

‘This isn’t right, this isn’t right, this isn’t right, this isn’t right, this isn’t right…..’

At first he thought it was cute…...but he didn’t think it would reach this level.

Now he has a hard time trying to process this, ‘my two nephews……..my two blood related nephews just fucked each other.’

Daishou raised his head up and looked at him with wide eyes, “no you didn’t, what made you think that?”

“I…...I don’t know” Futakuchi blushing like crazy, “guess I was worried about hurting you. You’ve seemed very upset lately…...so I, I don’t want you to hate me…….I hope you already don’t.”

Daishou shook his head as he felt himself blush a well, “I can never hate you.”

“Easy for you to say when you two morons are locked to each other” Akinari snapped, Daishou almost forgetting he was there with how quiet he’s being, tensing up with how unhappy he sounds…….tensing up because he’s afraid of what Tooru will do to him.

Hyperventilating at the thought of Tooru on top of Futakuchi, seeing Tooru holding Futakuchi’s head in water with the intent to actually kill him. Hearing that manic laughter in his head scared him shitless, wrapping his arm around his swollen stomach tighter as he was afraid of his and his kids lives.

Akinari narrowing his eyes at the action, seeing him doing that before, and it was only starting to confirm a thought in his mind that he wished wasn’t an already overwhelming possibility.

Daishou knew that Tooru wouldn’t do anything to kill their kids, but he was already going to be going through hell tonight…...and he didn’t need Tooru to make it more unbearable than it already is going to be.

He can’t…...he can’t stand here much longer…..

He wants to stay with Futakuchi and just let the alpha hold him, but he was already putting his cousin in the line of fire by letting him be fucked by him. He was afraid to go back to Tooru right now, too afraid to go to the house……..

Tearing up as he looks back down to the floor, ‘I don’t want to go.’

His mark then started to burn, feeling nothing but fear and frustration about all of this, his mark screaming at him to go to the psychotic alpha.

‘I’m the only one that truly loves you for you truly are.’

‘You’re mine.’

‘You’re going to make me so proud of you for doing this for me.’

His mark started to burn even more, Daishou letting out a small whine that Futakuchi immediately knew what the problem was, about to look under the scarf that his cousin wore. Daishou immediately unlocking their hand and slapped his hand reaching for the scarf, Futakuchi looking at him with wide eyes, Akinari walking up to them.

“You’re mark has been bothering you a lot lately” Futakuchi growls as he felt a sharp sting on his hand, Daishou using the hand he slapped him with and held the scarf in place, “let me check since I didn’t look at it when we were at Semi and Konoha’s place.”

Akinari getting closer.

Daishou trying to move away and completely forgot that they were locked together, trying to shove the alpha away from him that the alpha’s swelled cock inside of him yanked him in the direction he pushed his cousin, his bottom already sore as hell from the abuse he took from the inhuman dildo, letting out a painful shout. Futakuchi feeling the pain and pulled on his hair, this pain almost too much as he couldn’t stop the tears from coming out. Futakuchi losing his balance and fell backwards on the ground, dragging a crying Daishou along with him, Daishou slamming onto the alpha’s chest that it made Futakuchi wrap his arms around the amega and buried his head into the scarf. All he can feel is pain right now, everything hurts, he had no idea that a knot can be this fucking painful, his arms hugging Daishou’s swollen stomach.

Futakuchi didn’t realize this at first as the two of them kept crying from the pain they were in, Daishou too distracted from the pain to notice at first as well, being momentarily distracted by the pain to notice that their uncle squatted next to them, being able to clear as day be able to see the bump in the position they were in. Akinari unable to comprehend it and was hoping to god he didn’t think it would be possible, reaching for the white sweater. Futakuchi at that same moment was able to feel heat emit from his cousin’s stomach, this heat being very similar to the heat from Tobio’s stomach as he’s bonded a bit with the baby on their ‘dates’…….

‘What?’

Daishou noticed it too when he knew all, and especially Riku and Ayumu, were emitting warmth at the contact from Futakuchi. How much they love him, making him cry that he knew he wouldn’t be able to……

‘Oh shit.’

Daishou ripping Futakuchi’s hand away from him, feeling the adrenaline slowly starting to kick in as he sat himself up on the alpha’s lap, Futakuchi letting out a small cry at the action, Akinari not wasting time as he raised Daishou’s sweater up as soon as the amega sat up on the alpha’s cock. Daishou’s and Akinari’s eyes widening in shock, Daishou’s green eyes flickering back and forth from his green eyes to black, starting to break from reality as he felt his mark starting to take over in his panicked state. Akinari shock coming from the amega’s swollen stomach, knowing that there is no denying it anymore…….and he could see white bandages wrapped around his chest, being able to see the an outline of his breasts……..

Akinari couldn’t deny it anymore.

Taking advantage of his frozen state, Futakuchi being able to see his uncle’s eyes looking almost horrified…….no liking it as he couldn’t see since Daishou’s back is facing him.

Akinari didn’t know whether to cry or smile.

Smile at the new addition……..the new little Elite in there that he would love and take care of.

Cry because he didn’t……...he didn’t know that his own nephew that he held in his arms, he being the first person besides the private doctors that his brother hired to delivered him, to hold the little child in his arms. Remembering the curious little snake eyes looking up at him as he tried his damnedest to not cry since his mother passed as soon as he came out. He was the only one that was able to get his little nephew to calm down, especially since his brother was just staring wide eyed at Yasu’s dead body as he was in too much shock at losing his omega.

He didn’t have a fucking clue…….

‘Is that way my brother hired private doctors…...’

Akinari placed a hand on the stomach and was immediately overwhelmed by the heat emitting from the stomach.

Having to take a deep breath by the heat he started to feel.

Daishou’s eye completely black.

“You’re preg-”

Daishou not letting his uncle finish that sentence as whatever cool he had disappeared, letting the adrenaline take complete control. The bond, the bond he was branded with that is tearing into his soul at this very moment, blacking out like he did the night he murdered Jirou……..

Those lifeless eyes flashing in his mind, that doing him in.

Giving out out a loud and dangerous growl and bared his teeth, while not bigger than an alpha’s, it was still bigger than an omegas, looking sharp and dangerous. Akinari unable to finish his sentence and move out of the way, when Daishou scratching him across the cheek, ripping himself off of Futakuchi, not feeling it as he was about to lunge at Akinari. Futakuchi screaming out in agony as he rolled on his side and curled into a ball. His hands cupping his swollen cock, his head pounding and his cock begging for Daishou’s warmth, panting as this is just one of the worst kinds of pain imaginable.

He was needing Daishou now.

Before Daishou almost pounced on a shocked Akinari, the brunette alpha having five big claw marks on across his right cheek, Akinari wide eyed as he felt his skin starting to burn from the claw marks. Seeing Daishou’s eyes that were completely black, the alpha never seeing his nephew’s eyes like that before, seeing a manic smile on his lips as he did so.

See a flash of a young Daishou hugging him and giving him on the kiss, remembering the child was always loving up on him, sometimes they bickered due to both being honest people didn’t back down with their disagreements. But Daishou was also loving and would always come into apologize if he said something out of line, Akinari would always do the same and they would have some drinks together, always let the amega drink out of the alcohol at his home. Daishou never hit him before.

Ever.

That image of a younger and seemingly happier Daishou faded away, not seeing him with a manic smile and black eyes, about to strike again when an alpha popped up behind him, grabbing the back of Daishou’s sweater and pulled him back from his mate. Daishou’s back hit the wall as Kin checked on a shocked Akinari, nothing but worry on the blond’s face as the claw marks on his cheeks were deep enough to start bleeding, Akinari starting to cry that his own nephew…….the one he loves with all of his heart and soul, one that he’s always considered his since the moment he came into the world…...just hit him.

‘He must really hate me…..’

Unable to tear his eyes off of the amega as Kin was snapping his fingers in front of his face, taking off his jacket to wipe off the blood off of cheek, some of it making it’s way to the floor. Eyes locking onto his giggling nephew that had his hands covering his face, his right hand having some blood on it from when he scratched his uncle’s face, Futakuchi and Kin snapping their eyes to him with wide eyes, Futakuchi not knowing who this was in front of them right now.

This isn’t Daishou he grew up with.

He stopped giggling.

Daishou slowly dropping his hands, dragging his nails down his cheeks as he stared at them with his green eyes again, blood smeared across his right cheek when he dragged his nails down his face, looking like he was crying blood since the blood was under his one good eye. He stared at the three of them in the room and wondered when Kin came in, how he even got over to the other side of the wall, why Futakuchi was crying and holding his cock that had a little blood on it…...wondered why they were all staring at him like he was some sort of…….

Eyes widening when he saw the bleeding scratch marks on his uncles face, the feeling on his bottom hit him all at once as he leaned against the wall, as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He looked down to see small trickle of blood coming out of his hole, about to start panicking about his children’s safety when he felt the same overwhelming and comforting warmth his children emitted to calm down their mother, letting him know they were ok. Then looking down at Futakuchi’s cock that is still swollen, and his cousin that looks like he was in just as much of pain as he feels, Kin looking confused and really didn’t want to think what he was thinking with a pantless Daishou and Futakuchi.

Akinari unable but to start tear up, the pain he’s feeling in his heart from getting slapped by Daishou hurts so damn much.

“Daishou why?”

Kin wanted to know why…….‘know what?’

“W-Why” Akinari slowly started to stand up, Daishou looking down at his hands to see blood, looking back at Akinari with a look a disbelief……..

‘Did I hurt you?’

“W-Why are you hiding from us” Akinari slowly walking over to Daishou again, Kin grabbing his wrist to keep him from getting any closer as he started to see fear and panic in his nephew’s face, other hand brushing his hand through Futakuchi’s sweaty forehead as Futakuchi was still reeling in pain, Akinari getting frustrated and wanted to touch Daishou’s stomach again and held a hand out to him, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Daishou eyes widening when he saw his uncle eyes looking at his covered stomach, mind flashing as he remembered Akinari lifting up his shirt, Futakuchi and his uncle both touched his stomach…….then he hurt his uncle. He ripped himself off of his cousin, see Futakuchi was in pain because of him……..Akinari and Futakuchi are in pain because of him…….they know he’s pregnant……..even though they think he’s an alpha, his uncle has worked in the medical field and knows what a pregnant person looks like. He’s worked in the birthing room plenty of times.

They know and he hurt him……...they know and he hurt them……..

He needs to keep their mouths shut until he can tell Tooru…….he has to tell him at some point.

But he might lock him up…….he let some tears fall at the knowledge…….he didn’t want to be locked up…...he didn’t want to be locked up…...he didn’t want to be locked up……

‘Don’t send me to the school please.’

Tooru will find out, sooner he does, the less of a punishment he will receive……

But then Tooru will learn that he slept with someone without his permission, his own cousin that he knows Tooru won’t hesitate to hurt out of disobedience……

Because technically he cheated on him…….

He shouldn’t cheat on his alpha.

His mark started to burn again and let out a scream, cupping it as he just couldn’t hold back more tears, Akinari and Kin about to check on him as the amega looked to be in complete agony, halting with wide eyes as Daishou grabbed a random arrow off of the wall it was displayed on next to him, pointing it at them with a wild look in his eyes.

“DON’T YOU TAKE ONE MORE FUCKING STEP!”

Both giving him terrified looks, having a hard time looking at Futakuchi as his cousin looked at him in disbelief.

He needed them to get away.

He needed to be left alone.

He wanted to run away.

He can’t do the Christmas thing at all, he couldn’t put himself through that…...he knows he will lose more than just the rest of whatever tiny amount of dignity he has left. He didn’t think he could do it……..most of Tooru’s clients are Elites and some workers at the school…….he didn’t know if he can do it…..

Be the Elite’s plaything…...more tears pouring down his cheeks as he couldn’t stand all of this, he needs him and his kids out of here.

He needed to get out and just run.

“I swear to god if you bring them up, so much as touch them, I will fucking make sure you two” pointing to Kin and Akinari, “and the others regret it!”

“Dai-”

“I will fucking make sure Tobio’s fate is fucking sealed and none of you, and especially Oikawa-”

Kin can only look at him in sadness…….not knowing the whole story yet, but all he can do is feel sadness for the young man who just seems to be scared…….

He’s making threats because he’s scared.

“Don’t ever see Tobio again! I will make all of you fucking pay!”

Akinari snapped out of his shock and bared his teeth, “I won’t ever let you do anything to that poor child!”

Daishou eyes twitched as he grabs his pants off of the floor, holding out the arrow as Kin held Akinari back, Futakuchi looking up at Daishou with wide eyes as this isn’t the first time Tobio well being is being threatened. Why? He knows Daishou cares for Tobio, he can see sadness in his cousin’s eyes as he threatened Tobio, just like that day at the hotel…….why Tobio?

He can only come to the conclusion of that contract.

Would Daishou allow Tobio’s disgusting father out?

Would he send Kuroo’s ass to jail……..actually that was one thing his cousin wouldn’t have a problem doing…….

He knew there was more punishment wise, knew that Tooru, Seiji and his father when he was alive, all made that damn thing. Which means that those two punishments aren’t the only two things they are threatening. He knew this when he and Daishou were driving over to the hospital after Tobio was attacked, Daishou didn’t tell him what the others were, but was told to keep it to himself, saying this is more threats coming from Tooru since he was a sadistic person that got a thrill out of seeing anyone in pain. Only reason why Daishou even knows these things was because…….and he always thought this, and especially since Hisahito’s death, that Daishou is Seiji’s and Tooru’s puppet. He knew that they were grooming him to be another fucking troublemaker just like them.

Daishou had always been good at trying to do what they do, sometimes his cousin’s slips or is forced by his father and Tooru to do bad things and screw people here and there.

Are they finally winning?

He could only look at his cousin in sadness like Kin, Akinari looking livid that Daishou is threatening his claimed ‘son in law’, he knew his uncle loved Tobio and immediately would do anything to help him out from the moment the two of them met, he wasn’t there when they first met, but just hearing the way he talked about him when they first met; he was talking about him the way he talks about Hisahito and the rest of them. So much love and willingness to pamper and love on him. And while he agrees with Akinari that it was still too soon that Tobio and Oikawa are engaged, he knew Akinari is super excited about it underneath it all, he’s already waiting to talk about it more with them and pay for everything the day Tobio and Oikawa can get married.

And he thinks Daishou as his own to.

So one of his own is threatening another…….yeah this isn’t going to end up well in the end if things continue to go downhill.

“Then how about this then” Daishou giving a forced smile, nothing but fear and panic in his eyes, “how about you all keep your mouths shut! Don’t you dare go to anyone and say it, and if you” pointing to Akinari with the arrow, “if this news gets out, Tobio will be locked up and all of you will each get a punishment!”

All three of their eyes widening.

“So stay away.”

“Bu-” Futakuchi and Akinari both start to say, when Daishou interrupted.

“I should have never left the house” Daishou’s eyes watering as he bowed his head, Kin holding back Akinari who just wanted to hug him, Futakuchi feeling a pang in his heart……

‘Did he not enjoy?’

“Don’t you even fucking think that for a second” Futakuchi snapping his head up and locked eyes with the amega, “you’re the best I’ve ever had, and I’m serious about that.”

Kin looking clueless as Akinari bit his tongue, Futakuchi seeing nothing but honesty in his eyes. Feeling himself blush and gave a small sad smile, both of the cousin’s starting to tear up, Daishou having to look away before he tries to go up and hug him, before he spills.

He could tell them……..plead for them to help him…….help them get rid of Tooru…..betray Tooru…….

His mark has never burned so much in his life, dropping the arrow and used both hands on his mark; his mark was as if Tooru was right behind him. Right behind him and knew his intentions……..and was right there for making him pay about even thinking on ratting him out.

‘You belong to me.’

‘I’m the only one who loves you.’

‘My Suguru, I love you.’

‘You rat me out, I will make sure you go down for Jirou’s murder.’

Jirou’s lifeless eyes flashing through his mind that made him feel like his body is on fire, his mark causing black spots in his vision from the pain. His babies pleading him to go to daddy, Tooru says that they don’t feel the burning sensation he’s feeling, but they will start to get very upset if the problem concerning the reason why the mark is burning, and it’s usually due to the lack of having contact with the alpha. And they will feel better once they have mommy and daddy together and bonding, everyone in the triangle between him, Tooru and their children is getting loved on.

‘If you just give in to me, you will be much happier, our children will be a lot happier’ he hears Tooru purring in his mind, being able to feel the alpha’s lips against his mark, the thought about his lips against the mark making the pain on his mark get a little worse, ‘give in and be mine completely, I promise you I will be happy. I will make you feel better than I have been, we will take down our enemies that want to threaten you and our children.’

He knows the alpha is trying to break him, he’s known that since day one…….and he’s fought for so long.

But the pain is too strong.

‘You will always be mine. There is no getting out of this.’

‘That’s right I won’t’ he thought to himself as the pain of the mark lessened, making him be able to concentrate more as he slowly moved away from the others, all three of them really wanting to go to Daishou and hold him, seeing that mark under his scarf causing him more pain than a mark should, Akinari and Kin knowing that something if off now that they’re seeing the extent of the mark for the first time.

Daishou noticing the pain lessen at the thought, his children emitting a lot of warmth, ‘that’s all it took?’

‘You say anything to anyone, you and Suga are getting locked up, and the person you tell won’t have a happy ending.’

Remembering the alpha giggling as he said that.

“I’m doing this to keep you all and Tobio safe” Daishou panted as he stood at the doorway, “you follow me, you tell anyone, if this gets around……..you will all live to regret it” looking over to Futakuchi, “like I told you before, I don’t want you hurt” looking at the two older alphas, “you tell, there will be no happy ending; let me fight.”

With that he ran off before anything else could be safe, not liking how just that easy it was for the mark to lessen up when he somewhat caved in. He could have poured his heart out and Tooru would be locked up…….but knowing Tooru he’s got a plan. He’s a man with many plans, and he KNOWS that alpha has a plan if he were to blab to the wrong person…...or just blab in general.

But does he have a plan for him running off?

He’s got some stuff in his van that has Tooru’s scent on it…….could he live off of his scent and be able to have all his children? Change his name and go off to the farm, he’s always wanted to go off to live in a farm……..he could take care of five little one’s on his own…….right? Keep them from being influenced by Tooru, teach them to never trust an Elite if they ever cross one for as long as he and they all live……..

That they don’t make the same mistakes he’s made.

That they don’t go through the same pain he’s going through and has been through…….he thinks the omega is extremely nice, but he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life until he hits menopause breeding and breeding with a whole bunch of different strangers…...and be fucked by Tooru and a whole bunch of Elites, people at the school and whatever clients that know about the services that Tooru offer……..from what he understands that a lot of gang members get children from the school. Have children and not have the mother of said child get hurt during the gang activity, he’s heard gang members are very good about having their children coming out alpha males like they wanted.

He didn’t want to have a fuck tone of children and never able to be able to see them ever again…...while these babies he has were forced inside of him, and intentionally at that…...but he can’t stand the thought about not having his children with him now. He used to want them to die and so he could kill himself, but he let them grow and he allowed himself to bond with them…….

He tossed his pants in the van and hopped in, slamming the door shut, locking the doors just in case they decide to want to come after him and his boys. He put his sunglasses on, the sun was setting but the remaining light was hurting his eyes, he turned his engine on and looked at his rear view mirror, seeing Kin and Akinari both supporting Futakuchi as they talked. That’s when it hit him and took his pants off of his gift for the alpha, this probably the last time seeing the alpha with the plan in his mind, planting a kiss on the gift, and quickly unlocked the van to set his cousin’s gift on Akinari’s and Kin’s sports car, seeing the alpha’s give a confused look as he hurried up back into his van and locked it again, not even bothering to put on his pants as he just wanted to hurry up and leave, and will stop to do so when he gets far enough. His bottom really starting to hurt as he drive off, blasting so loud rock music to help make it hard for himself to think…….really wanting to push his sexual encounter with Futakuchi.

Not because he hated it, far from it. He meant it when he said that Futakuchi is the best he’s ever had, him and his little ones loved every bit of pure joy and bliss before being snapped back into the real world by Akinari. He wants to not think about it because he knows that this was probably the only time he will be able to sleep with the alpha ever……..

He turned up the music louder.

He could feel his little ones getting excited from the music, the feeling of the vibrating car probably doing something for them. They seem to have his music tastes, or at least that what he like to think, what’s backing up his theory is that they seem like they’re figuratively dancing to the loud rock music.

“You enjoying yourselves boys” he asked with a small smile, needing to feel their warmth so that way he doesn’t feel like he’s going to completely breakdown. He needs them so much right now, unable to help but feel himself become a little less tense at their chattering, all of them excited that mommy is talking to them right now, all of them chattering to him back as he talked back to them. He then stopped at a red light, if he took a right, then he would be heading back to Tooru’s, but if he goes left…….then he’s going to be leaving the city where he’s grown up his whole life…….biting his bottom lip and took a deep breath.

He thinks he can do it…….just head out to the country, deep into the country…….the only thing that breaks his heart is that he won’t be able to see Futakuchi ever again. He tears up at the thought, but he couldn’t help but keep on staring to the left………

Letting tears fall down his cheeks as he switches his blinkers to go left as soon as the light turned green, taking a deep breath as he just kept on crying when he turns to the left. He can’t stand the thought of having to lay on his hands and knees, lay on his back, spread his legs, fucking himself with a sex toys while being watched by the sick old perverts, having to be forced into a three way that Manabu is going to be apart of……..he doesn’t want it. He’s so fucking scared and he needs to get out and breath…...he’s going to make sure that he and his babies survive out there on their own, he’s got plenty of money that can keep him and his babies alive for the majority of his life.

‘You know Daishou’ eyes watering up even more as he heard Futakuchi’s voice in his head, ‘do you know how much I miss talking to you, as weird as that sounds.’

Daishou shaking his head as he tried to rid the memory of him and Futakuchi in Semi’s and Konoha’s bed room, when they both realized just how much they LOVE each other.

‘So much that I can’t stop thinking about you” Futakuchi getting caught up in this heat, missing his older cousin’s presence so much, he was having a hard time trying to keep himself in check to try to get the answers so that he and the others can help him, “you’ve worried me so much that I thought I might have said or done something wrong to upset you. You seemed so sad that it made me scared, especially when you threw the book at Akinari and I that he was flipping out and worried about his little Suguru, made me worry so much that I didn’t know what to do since you normally don’t get violent. You seem so sad, then your eye got injured……..and I really started to freak out, I need to know that you’re safe, I need to know what’s going on so I can protect you, I NEED to protect you, you’re very important to me and I don’t know what to do with myself without you by my side to keep me in check! I need to know your sadness like you know mine, I need to be there for you like you have always been there for me, I’m feeling like a failure not knowing what to do!’

Daishou glad that he hit another red light, placing his head on the steering wheel as his tears just wouldn’t stop, letting out a small cry and placed his hand on his stomach to sooth his babies. A flash of Futakuchi when they were on the bed, remembering the fondness in his cousin’s eyes, how warm and comforting his skin was……..still is.

‘You’re perfect.’

“Stop it” Daishou cries out.

‘I miss you.’

Daishou immediately blasting the music to highest volume, not caring that it was making his ears ring a bit.

He needs to shut out Futakuchi’s voice, and not have enter his mind that will make him turn around.

Just get out of here……..pray that Tooru doesn’t find him…...thinking of the alpha making his heart pound in his chest. His mark starting to burn again, lifting his head off of the steering wheel, knowing that this isn’t the smartest idea in the world…….but he needed to separate himself before he cracked…...clear his mind and figure something out when he makes a stop.

“I’m so sorry Futa.”

 

-

 

“I can’t take it anymore” Kita as he sits in front of the TV with a pissed off expression as Ojiro sweeps the floor, the alpha looking at his leader sitting on the couch with his hand rubbing his large stomach, “I’m going.”

“No you’re not Kita” Ojiro sighs as he keeps on sweeping, Kita looking at him with his usual stoic expression, his eyebrow raising ever do slightly that Ojiro just chuckles at as he knew at this point hormones are raging inside the pregnant omega, only a couple of weeks until his due date and is full of emotions that the alpha still has a hard time to get used to through almost the whole nine months, “Suna is very serious to keep you at home, so that way you and your little boy doesn’t get hurt.”

“Suna sometimes acts like I don’t know how to take care of myself” Kita sounding very annoyed while saying that, pulling out his phone and looked at the pictures has sent him, pissed off that he wasn’t there with him, Masaru and Tobio and his son Nao, seeing in the pictures and videos how Nao and his son seem to be very close already after knowing each other for less than twelve hours…….being able to tell his son has developed a great interest in the alpha.

Doesn’t know how to fully feel about it, but he guesses he’s just glad that Masaru actually has a friend close to his age. Wonders if it’s just something that’s passed down, being attracted to alphas younger then them. Most of the time alphas are the older ones in the relationships, but he’s older than his alpha, and Masaru seems to be interested in little Nao.

Pursing his lips.

“He knows that you know how to take care of yourself” Ojiro smiles as he opens the front door and brushes out the rest of the small dust that he spent the majority of the day on, along with making sure the rest of the house was cleaned head to toe…….eye twitching that Atsumu got to skip out on all the house shit that he had to pick up on, knowing how much that younger alpha just seemed to hate cleaning and will try to get out of it every chance he gets, everyone in the gang out with their significant others or sleeping on a day where Kita had deemed it a break day since having Masaru, “he trusts you completely, I mean come on, he’s been following you almost like a lost puppy since the day he laid eyes on you, as you so elegantly put it one day not too long before the two of you started dating.”

Kita biting back a smile as he remembers, still to this day thinking it was cute that Suna followed, and still does, him a lot, still doesn’t know why the alpha was so insistent on hanging around him when he made it clear to his future husband that he had no interest in relationships. Still doesn’t know to this day, he was a bit of a bitch to him some days, he wasn’t the nicest and he thought of himself as dull and uninteresting; but Suna sees something in him and he guesses it must be big that he’s just not seeing. His alpha isn’t one to waste time on something unless it was very important. His alpha always wanted to go out and do missions with him, let himself be tossed around when the two of them spar. They still spar with each other even now, although it’s been nine months since their last sparing match ended up in the bedroom, and that’s the story of how he became pregnant with the pain in the ass in his stomach now.

“Well he did, it was adorable” Kita sighs as he rubs his stomach some more, feeling warmth emitting from his little alpha boy, definitely feeling the difference in an alpha and omega pregnancy, “gave me three little ones…….wish he was still here.”

Ojiro sat on the couch and gave sad smile, this being the reason why Kita made Suna wear a condom for years when they slept with each other, Kita making it very public knowledge since he seems to be quite fertile. Had a three month old little omega just like Masaru, remembering that little one, along with Masaru when he was around twoish years old, loved Tobio when he used to date Atsumu. It was painful as that one was one of the few occasions that Kita showed a lot of emotion to someone other then Suna and Masaru.

He patted the omega on the head, “he was very happy and sweet little boy that I know you and Suna love very much, you two did all that you could but he was early when you gave birth to him. You, Suna and the doctors did all that you could, he just couldn’t handle it in this world, I know he’s staring down at you, Suna and big brother Masaru right now.”

“He was the sweetest little thing” Kita blinking a couple of times to hold back tears, remembering how he lost it and balled his eyes out for everyone to see……..he hated it now that he’s thinking about it, but in that moment he didn’t care about holding back and refused to let go of his little happy omega boy…….a very sweet little boy that he didn’t know where in the hell he got that chipper attitude from since he knew it wasn’t from him or his husband, “miss him so much.”

“I know you do, you get very attached to them and that’s fine” Ojiro giving him a sad smile as that little omega was sure something, still feeling that pain from the loss as well, everyone in the gang did as all of them treated each other like family, everyone has each others back, and while Kita may not seem like it to most people, he’s big on family and everyone in the group has a connection with each other, “glad you didn’t give up on children like you were so sure about for a few months.”

“Same here” Kita allowing a small soft smile to show on his face as he rubbed his stomach, the warmth making him feel a little less tense when he thought about his little boy, “almost there.”

Feeling his little alpha punching his stomach that made him throw his head back with a groan, Ojiro snickering as he had a feeling this little guy was going to be very aggressive like his two parents. Masaru was a bit aggressive, but he didn’t go looking out for it……..a good portion of the time. He’s noticed this alpha almost constantly punching Kita, and Kita kept calling him a bunch of names, the two of them getting into ‘arguments’ of sorts.

“You fucking asshole” the small alpha punching him in the stomach that made Kita groan again, then snapping his head to the alpha as he still wasn’t going to drop it, “I’m going.”

“You need to stay, you don’t need to drive two and a half to three hours to see them.”

“You can make it an hour if you go fast enough.”

“I don’t feel like having Suna murder me for one; leaving the house” Ojiro raising an eyebrow, “two; you don’t need to be traveling right now when you can easily go into labor any time now” Kita not looking like he gave a damn about all of that, “and three; I don’t want to drive that fast, I would like for the three of us” gesturing to himself, Kita and Kita’s stomach, “to not get hurt in anyway.”

“We won’t.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“I know I’m always right” Kita pointing to his head, “I’m smart enough to know that, or is your danger senses are tingling?”

Ojiro rolled his eyes at that, knowing that his boss has been watching a lot of superhero movies so that he won’t be totally clueless if his little alpha becomes obsessed with superheros, like he’s noticed when he’s seen other tiny alphas begging their parents for superhero toys when they would go shopping, “they’re definitely telling me something is off with the whole area are over there, since you had me scope the whole area yesterday; then again that’s where Shiratorizawa is based at so of course that area isn’t the safest for US, and by US I mean YOU” pointing to an annoyed Kita, “you’re pregnant and our leader, one that most alphas from other gangs that either want to A: kill you because you’re more successful than them, and most alpha leaders have tremendous egos and don’t like that an omega can run a gang better than them. And B: ones that don’t have too much of an ego to let you being an omega get into their heads, they usually want to sleep with you and have both of your gangs merge, and think that they can rule over you at that point.”

“Which I’ve always thought to be fucking stupid way of thinking” Kita curling his nose as he’s had WAY too many experience with alphas with gigantic egos and a high sex drive, “think too much with their dicks to make smart business decisions, thinking their fucking god and that their word is law and that their better than everyone, they don’t try to bring the best out of their team and just worry that they have power over others” snapping his fingers as Ojiro sighs as he stood up and helped Kita up from the couch, knowing that he will have his ass handed to him if he doesn’t comply, figuring that a Suna punishment is better than facing a Kita punishment, Kita knows how to bring a person to their knees to beg for mercy, plus Kita will make sure his alpha doesn’t lay a finger on him, “a team is strong when you tap into everyone’s strengths and weaknesses, and be able to cover each other when weaknesses are exposed. A team is a family, we’re always supposed to be there for each other, teamwork is key as I know you know this.”

“Yes I do Kita” Ojiro says as he walks next to his boss who he has nothing but the upmost loyalty and respect for, being one of the few that had no doubt in the omega’s ability to lead since the moment he was appointed leader, “only reason why we are this successful is because we work together as a family.”

“I expect you guys to do your jobs, and we train everyday to work on your strengths and how to handle yourself during your weakness” pressing in their passcode and then let out a loud beeping sound, nodding in thanks as Ojiro held the door open for the omega to their weapons room, having the weapons room in a hidden area like the hidden area where all the drugs are stored, but Kita, Suna and only one other person knows where the drug room is, “when we all do our jobs right, since I’m not excluded in the equation” Kita eyeing all the weapons, “I’m the leader, if I allow myself to break, than everyone else would eventually do so since it all starts from the top.”

Ojiro nodded as he closed the door, glad to have a smart and level headed boss that knew even he had to work like everyone else to make sure things keep going their way. He knows Kita over does himself and seems to be a bit of a workaholic, Suna being the one person, well Ojiro knows he can to, but Suna can talk him out of something a lot easier than he can; but even then Kita can still be a stubborn person to his own husband.

“So I also have to bust my ass like you guys do, if I’m not pulling my weight, just like if one of you guys isn’t pulling your weight, then it all goes to shit” Kita eyeing the weapons on the wall, see the omega eyeing one of his favorites for him to use, “we’re at our best when we are all at our full potential, and I know with Tobio and Nao, Atsumu will be at his fullest potential, I got him to focus a lot more and he bust his ass to get back in our good graces, and I can honestly say that when in the right mindset; he’s just as dangerous as his brother. Which I know you know that’s a hard thing to do.”

Ojiro nodded, Osamu being one of the dangerous members in the group. Kita and Suna are on the top, when Kita can fight the way he wants to, he’s not one to mess with when in a fight, he may not look like it, but he’s the most dangerous one out of the whole group and has such an unusual strength for an omega. Like very unusual that he wonders how Kita was even able to posses such a strength in the first place; it was something that he wouldn’t think it would be possible for anyone to have point blank period. Suna is a very close second and his fights are a lot like Kita’s, they don’t last long as those two both have special skills/abilities that it seems like they are both destined for the gang life. Like they were both bread to be killing machines. Osamu is a close third and Atsumu fluctuates, because Kita’s right, get Atsumu in the right mind state, he can be just as dangerous as his brother, which is a hard thing to do. Ojiro doesn’t know where to rank himself since he knows he’s strong and powerful, Kita has told him on many occasions, but he knows that he’s not to the extent of Osamu, but Suna trusts him to watch over his pregnant omega when he goes out for missions and occasions as this, when Kita is with child. But he’s usually able to notify if someone is up to no good, he’s always been on point and can always sense when danger is on it’s way.

So with him around, they’re hard to sneak up on for an attack.

“My husband, child, Atsumu, Tobio and Nao” Kita tearing his eyes away from the weapons and looked at his friend, “and Nao is the son of Atsumu, meaning that whether Nao and Tobio like it or not, Nao is a gang member in a sense alone for being the son of Atsumu. And I’ve got a soft spot for Tobio and I consider him one of us too” eyes gleaming at the alpha, “I know he’s got a special ability in there that I want to bring out more, and I hope to see him and I can help bring it out.”

“It must be special if you seem to this excited about it” Ojiro raising an eyebrow at the omega, knowing from conversations between him, Kita and Suna that when Tobio and Atsumu first got engaged, Kita wanted to see if he could at some point when Tobio became more comfortable with them, to see if the omega would have any interest in joining the gang. Kita must have saw that potential in him like their old boss saw in Kita when he was younger, and it must be something that is very useful and special if Kita is willing to go out of his way to help Tobio out; and this means he cares for the other omega. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have bothered to even allow Tobio back into their home after meeting him.

“Oh yes, it’s something that I know can rank up with me, Suna and Osamu in terms of danger levels. I can see it in him clear as day” his lips quirking up a bit that Ojiro knows that Kita is excited, thrilled to be able to able to get the chance to mess with, Kita is good at seeing strengths and weakness in everyone, and it’s hard to get him to stop once his mind is set to something.

“You know that you would have to work with Tobio on that if Tobio agrees when you decide to talk to him about it.”

“I know, it’s not something I’m going to jump on him for in the beginning, I would like to be able to play catch up with him and not have him think I just want him around so I can tap into his strengths” Kita sighing, “I’m not heartless and use people that most people seem to think I do.”

“I know you’re not” Ojiro offering him a smile, “you care for people deeply. If you were heartless, many people would have died under your thumb with how easily we take down other gangs, and that Atsumu wouldn’t be with us after that day we found out what happened between him and Tobio” Ojiro wanting to erase that memory from his brain, there was no excuse for what Atsumu did to that poor omega, but he couldn’t stand see Atsumu bleeding and crying on the floor……..he could see nothing but guilt in his face and had to leave the room before he cracked, “you gave him another chance after I talked you out of kicking him out, and what did I tell you?”

“That he would work his ass off to prove his worth again.”

“And he did” Ojiro stated simply, “I know you’ve gone through some shit, but he depely regrets he did.”

“I can see that after I beat the shit out of him, that he was lucky that I didn’t break his whole body.”

“Because you cared too much to beat him to the point of no return” Ojiro smiles as he remembers Atsumu being surprised that he was put out of his misery, “and after his brief stay at those AA meetings that Osamu put him through, he went on to hardcore training and is a hell of a lot more skilled than he was before. While he can still be very immature and snobbish to the point it can be a little off putting to me, he’s grown. So you got Suna and Atsumu over there to guard Masaru, Tobio and Nao should anything happens.”

“But you said it yourself that there was something off putting about the ares they were going to be in” Kita standing on his tip toes to grab one of his favorite guns, “and I heard that Tendou is back, and I don’t trust him. You didn’t sense him since he probably wasn’t patrolling the area you were in, so I’m going whether you like it or not.”

“Ki-”

“Look, either you come with me like I want you to” Kita grabbing his black bag and started stocking up weapons, “or I can go on my own, I’m going either way since that bastard being back makes me feel tense, that’s a big reason why I got pissed I didn’t get to go in the first place.”

“Then why didn’t you tell him?”

“Because the last thing I need Suna pulling an Osamu and go off and try to kill Tendou himself, you know damn well especially with our son with him. That’s why I was nervous about this to begin with, but wanted to see Tobio again and meet Nao, keep in contact with them” getting a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “and I’m not letting Tendou scare me off. I got family in his area and I’m not going to let him stop me, I’m not scared of him.”

“I know you’re not.”

“Just like if he has family in our area, I wouldn’t hold it against him to want to come and see them” Kita says as Ojiro helps him pack weapons, “and I don’t know how much Tendou has changed since he left for an omega. He could easily be a lot more relaxed and less of a shit starter than he was years back, and if he’s ACTUALLY relaxed since then, then I don’t need my husband starting shit that wouldn’t have started in the first place.”

“Very true” Ojiro responds, “just know that Suna ain’t going to all that happy that you left the house, and into a danger area.”

“And I know he’s going to be looking to having some fun tonight once we get Masaru to bed” Ojiro face palming as this omega just seems to have no shame about sharing his sex life…….he really doesn’t want to get a mental image……..then again Kita tends to get very horny during his pregnancy and will over half the time come onto Suna, whereas Suna is normally the one to come onto the omega first…...he hangs around them too much, “and I want to have sex tonight too, but he will be left high and dry if he wants to bitch at me.”

“Is that why you’re extra irritable” Ojiro giving him an ‘are you serious’ look, “because you’re horny?”

“Yup” Kita says without the slightest hesitation, “and if I have to haul my ass all the way over there to make sure I get it, then so be it.”

Ojiro face palms, ‘my boss ladies and gentleman.’

 

-

 

“What in the hell caused the explosion” Konoha asked as he looked over to Kuroo as Bokuto was filling Oikawa in with all that happened, an arm still wrapped around Semi’s waist, looking over to the burning bakery with wide eyes, Tooru and Manabu’s heads tilted to the side in confusion.

“I have no idea” Kuroo sighs as he sets his hands on his hips, “Bokuto and I were looking around to find Isamu when that exploded, and it’s not helping on our paranoia about what is going on right now, since the police still have no lead as to where Isamu might even be at” looking to see fire trucks and the firemen trying to get rid of the fire out, praying to god that Isamu is not close when the building just seemed to have exploded out of nowhere, “and then when were running over to see what in the hell happened, we saw you guys and figured if it’s not too much to ask for help. Akinari and Kin” Manabu looking over as he noticed that Tooru just seems to hate whoever this Akinari is by how pissed off he seems to get, “went to go get Tobio, Nao, Futakuchi, Atsumu and the other two to help out and search, Kin texted us as soon as they got the confirmation from them all.”

‘Atsumu…...he managed to not get murdered by Tobio’s guard dogs’ Tooru holding back a smirk, knowing that Atsumu in the end, after finding out how head over heels he REALLY is for Tobio, that he wouldn’t continue to help him the way Osamu has been helping him once he realized that Atsumu wouldn’t like what he has planned.

Glad that Daishou is managed to keep the younger alpha’s mouth shut.

Then again, he knew that Atsumu knew that he was going to keep his mouth shut with his brother’s life in the line.

“This used to be where Tobio used to work for around five years” Kuroo running a hand through his hair, “there goes the most popular bakery.”

“Well they already lost it when that bastard decided to fire Tobio” Semi crossing his arms in front of his chest, Tooru raising an eyebrow while Manabu hid behind Tooru taking in every piece of information about all of this possible, wanting to know as much about the outside world as possible, “and for just for being an omega, specifically a male omega at that since he had such a problem with Tobio being one for some stupid reason.”

“Fucking pathetic since Tobio felt like he had to sell himself and ended up being attacked” Kuroo looking at Tooru as Tooru gave him a smile, “well I think you know how that went, not to be rude in anyway.”

Semi tensed up a bit, his father being the one to threaten……..

‘No, don’t think about it.’

Konoha kissing him on the cheek.

“Oh I know you don’t mean to be rude, if anything I love that you are being respectful” Tooru smiles wider as he ruffles Kuroo’s hair, Manabu staring at the cat-eyed alpha with wide eyes and grabbed the back of Tooru’s shirt, Tooru looking over to his son as he walks over to the group, “unlike SOME PEOPLE.”

Oikawa talking on the phone as he looked over to his father, pulling on his eye and stuck a tongue out, “kiss my ass.”

Tooru returning the gesture and wanted to more, but being out in the public where everyone left him a little limited on what to do unless he wanted to have rumors or pictures of him flipping his own son…...really not wanting to hear it from Seiji, “and you can go drop dead.”

“You first.”

“Oikawa don’t say shit like that” Semi groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose, Oikawa only growling and Tooru giving him a smug smile.

“I can say whatever I please daddy’s boy” Oikawa growls as he looks at the phone as Iwaizumi says something to him, “I’m not trying to pick fights here, that’s Tooru that’s wanting to start.”

Semi tilting his head and didn’t know whether he should take that as a compliment, looking at Konoha, the alpha just shrugs and pecks his lips and rubs his stomach. Semi sighing and leaned his head against Konoha’s and rubbed his stomach along with the alpha’s.

“He’s just riled up and stressed out that Isamu is missing” Konoha whispers, “don’t take what he says personally right now and we can all talk about this soon…...because there are things I do want to talk to you about.”

Semi blinked back his tears and took a deep breath, tensing up and just wanting to not relive and have Konoha looking at him like he’s some dirty whore. He gives a small jump when Konoha intertwines their hands over their stomach, looking over to Semi with a small smile and gave him a soft kiss, both of them giving out content hums.

“I’m never going to leave you and OUR boys” Semi giving a small blush and nodded, still feeling all sorts of hurt and panic about how much he will even be able to tell the alpha…...he knows he needs to…..but he’s so scared, he knows he shouldn’t be…..but every time the thought crosses his mind to tell Konoha something about his past, his anxiety wants to start acting up, “you want to discuss names as soon as we find Isu and head out?”

Semi’s heart flutters at the thought, nodding with a small smile, his alpha always knowing what to tell him to get him to perk up.

“And let me know about names my little one” Tooru smiles as Konoha did his damnedest to not tense up.

Semi looked up with a smile and nodded, Kuroo giving them a look as he didn’t know how Semi and Tooru knew each other. He then looked at the redhead hiding behind Tooru, getting a little uncomfortable as the omega hasn’t stopped looking at him for the past few minutes. The redhead jumping when they made eye contact, Tooru smirking as he knew exactly what Manabu was getting even more worked up about, and who wouldn’t flip out after seeing your ex-best friend’s son, well one of them.

He knew Manabu is going to flip once he sees Tobio, since the raven haired omega takes a lot after his father look wise.

“Hello” Kuroo giving an uncomfortable smile.

Manabu unable to help but just just feel like she’s staring at the male version of Nao, “h-hello….”

“Forgive him, he’s not from here so he’s a bit shy” Tooru looking at Manabu, the redheaded omega hating that fucking arrogant smirk that only further confirmed his theory that this is Nao’s son, “but he’s very nice and would love to say hi” raising an eyebrow at Manabu, “wouldn’t you?”

Semi raised an eyebrow as he was wondering what Manabu’s deal as he’s somehow magically shy around Kuroo.

Manabu refraining from glaring at Tooru, hating that Tooru is doing this as he slowly held out his hands out to Kuroo, the alpha raising an eyebrow and shook the omega’s hand.

“Hello” Kuroo says as he tries to not feel uncomfortable under Tooru’s intense gaze, Semi getting a little suspicious since he knows Manabu used to like to sleep with younger alphas, hoping that’s not the case here and will not allow it to go that route if Manabu is trying to pick up his best friend’s older brother, Kuroo is growing on him a little bit since he lost Kazue when he made sure to let Semi know that he’s there if he ever wants to talk.

So he didn’t think Kuroo was a bad person…….had a bit of an anger problem here and there, but Semi knew he couldn’t judge.

“I’m sorry I’m staring” Manabu giving a nervous chuckle as he shook the younger man’s hand, “you just look very familiar is all.”

“It’s all good” giving him a friendly smile as he thinks the redhead is just as Tooru says, just a bit on the nervous side, Manabu almost feinted when that smile reminded him so much of Nao…….

And Nao was an extremely beautiful woman.

Semi narrowing his eyes, Konoha looking very confused.

“Ok, Kuroo and Bokuto are looking together” Oikawa says, “you and I will look together, lets meet up at the park…...yeah the one you and I used to play at all the time” looking over at Konoha and Semi, “yeah…….but don’t wanna!”

Semi and Tooru rolling their eyes at the whining.

‘God they even sound alike when they complain’ Manabu unable but to help think, unable to look away from Kuroo.

“Why do I even bother telling you these things” Oikawa grumbles as he looks over to his father and Semi with narrowed eyes, Semi raising an eyebrow while Tooru glared back at him, “fine they’re coming along with me!”

“We’re going with you” Konoha questions as he continues to rub Semi’s stomach, Bokuto noticing and gave a smile.

“Yeah” Oikawa grunts, “meet you there Iwa.”

“So I will take it as Manabu and I should take our leave then” Tooru smiles as he brushes some of his hair out of his face, “we will be looking out for him as well, that little boy is adorable and poor Keiji is probably worried sick about him.”

“He is” Bokuto frowns, “it’s really painful seeing him in this much distress.”

Kuroo feeling another pang of guilt.

Semi feeling bad that he hasn’t called the omega and pulled out his phone, dialing his number.

“Come on Manabu, lets go this way” Tooru sings as he rips Manabu’s attention away from Kuroo, leaning over to kiss Semi on the cheek, Kuroo and Bokuto’s jaw dropped to the floor as Semi’s cheeks turned red, “I will drop off my gifts for you at the hotel on my way on helping find Isamu.”

Semi looked up and nodded with a small smile, Tooru giving him a hug that made Oikawa roll his eyes, Kuroo really confused and starting to feel bad for Oikawa as he saw the brunette cross his arms in front of his chest and looked at the burning building, just being able to tell by his body language alone that seeing his father being sweet with someone else just pisses him off. He knows the hissy fit stance from anywhere, so he’s glad that he’s going to Iwaizumi, he knows how to snap Oikawa back into his normal self with a few good hits.

“Nice to meet the alpha makes my son happy” patting Konoha’s head, Bokuto and Kuroo’s eyes widen, not expecting these turn of events, and it explains Oikawa’s pissy mood.

“No a problem, thank you for telling us the genders” Konoha really knowing who this alpha truly is, but he has to admit that this guy knows how to play the nice card a little too well comfort, if he didn’t have video evidence of Tooru torturing Daizo he would really have a hard time believing that he’s a monster.

Which just scares him…….wondering how he and the others are going to have to break it to Semi; Tooru obviously cares and dotes on Semi…..which is just shocking ot know that Tooru actually cares for someone, it shows that he feels like a normal human being…….which is just scares him even more that anyone can turn out like Tooru with the right amount of pushing. Tooru seems to do all these horrible things out of Semi’s line of sight, so him showing the video of torturing Daizo…….whenever they get to it……..yeah he doesn’t know how well his boyfriend will take it.

Bokuto looking at Semi’s stomach and smiles, thinking he’s got it.

“I got gifts for you too Konoha” guiding Manabu in front of him, the redhead looking at Semi with a nervous smile.

“S-Semi” Manabu says.

“What” Semi growls, the others taken back by the sudden hostility.

Manabu tenses up and lets out a gulp at the intensity of his eyes, wishing he can hug his little boy, Tooru being able to tell Manabu is restraining himself and feels a little sad for him and purses his lips, despite hurting his son he’s gotten a little tinny tiny soft spot for the redhead, still can’t stand him all that much, but he’s known him pretty much his whole life since his father has brought him around the school ever since he can remember…...Manabu isn’t a shy person, a little on the jumpy side of things but he knows that the omega is scared of him, but overall it was weird to see Manabu shy in front of others besides him, “hope you, Konoha and your babies have a merry Christmas, hope we can talk again before I head back.”

That hit Semi as he thought his dad brought him out because he actually though that his father was going to let him be free, or that one of the alphas that Manabu breaded with wanted him and Tooru is allowing him, especially since Manabu isn’t going to stay fertile forever, ‘he has to go back?’

Getting all of this freedom and then having to be thrown back into that hell hole, Semi wondering how Manabu’s nervous wreck of his son that he’s around the same age is doing without his mother now that he thinks about it…...last time he’s checked his son wasn’t claimed.

But he’s going back…….Semi starting to feel a little bad for……

‘No, I still can’t stand him’ Semi not wanting to feel bad for him, feel bad for him and he’s going to start feeling like shit for being snippy with the older omega.

Semi just nodded and intertwined his and Konoha’s hand, Manabu sighs and tried to hold back his tears as he looks at Kuroo, locking eyes with the alpha again and he couldn’t help but blush slightly, “you too person who looks a lot like my old friend.”

Kuroo gives a small chuckle and nods, “you too nervous person.”

‘Someone besides my oldest son and Daishou is being nice to me’ Manabu thought as he gives a nod and turned around, his blush deepening, feeling his face burning when Tooru looks down at him with a smirk as he and the omega walk away, giving a wave to the group.

“If we find Isamu, we will let you know and take him to the hotel” Tooru blowing a kiss to Semi that made the blond omega face palm, Tooru cackling as he was very pleased to have the lunch with his son, looking down at Manabu and his smirk grew, “and you give me faces on wanting to get with someone quiet a bit younger than me, you’re just as worse than I am.”

“Am not” Manabu pinching the bridge of his nose and sighs, “but is that Nao’s son?”

“Yup, looks a lot like her doesn’t he” Tooru pulling out his phone and went to Osamu’s number.

“He really does that I would have sworn that it was actually Nao if it weren’t for his alpha scent, and how built he is, since Nao is a lot shorter than her son is, and she’s very curvy and a big boobs the last time I ever saw her” Manabu says as he and Nao didn’t have a good end to their friendship, and regrets not trying to reach out to her when he heard of her death.

“And you remember that she has two children.”

Manabu gave a small jump as he almost completely forgot, “oh yeah…...omega right?”

Tooru nodded and drooled a bit, really thinking that Tobio is a rare beauty just like Daishou that he would love to have to himself like he has Daishou to himself, he knows his son is a beauty like his mother as well, but he wasn’t going to go after his own kid, no way in hell he’s ever going to do that, Keiji is a beauty as well that he would have loved to have him under his wing some day, he finds the omega to be pleasant and polite, and he really likes how nurturing he is to his children.

“Oh yeah, very beautiful” Tooru nods with a big smile, “and he’s going to be out here looking for little Isamu with us, so before Semi and his friend’s head out of town for two to three days as a little break before they all have to go back to work, I will see if I can get us a peak of him.”

Manabu hating that mischievous gleam in his eyes, “you want to fuck him don’t you?”

“Oh yes I do” Tooru chuckles, “I know I have Daishou and he’s always going to be under my thumb and bond, but there is no rule against me having two no it there? I know many alphas who are in polyamorous kinds of relationships all the time that have two omegas” Tooru’s grins wider, “like I told you and Daishou earlier, I like to have the finest, and that omega has the rare beauty like Daishou does. Both smart, both very fertile, both beauties and both young and many other reasons.”

“Dear god you’re horny.”

Tooru shrugs as he presses the call button to call Osamu, knowing he’s in the area, “I know it, and I know you can’t judge since I know you like to have a fling here and there with some of the younger staff members that you’re lucky that I don’t punish you for” Manabu’s eyes widen, “yet.”

Manabu’s face turning a deep shade of red in response, just waiting for an ass whooping anytime between now and when he first heads back to the school.

“Ok Konoha and Semi” Oikawa grumbles as he texts Akinari, “they’re almost here, so lets get to looking, you two are going to be looking with Iwa-chan and I for a moment since Iwa wants to talk to YOU” looking pissy as he points to Semi, “as we look for the little guy.”

“Why me” Semi looking confused, Kuroo and Bokuto still processing that Oikawa and Semi…….Oikawa and Semi are…….brothers?

“I told him about the lunch” looking over to Kuroo and Bokuto, “you two go along, we will be looking too” giving them a sad smile as the thought of a poor little missing Isamu is making his heart hurt more than it already was since his father knows how to just dig into him with just a few simple words.

Being able to see that evil smile on his father’s face as he said, ‘try something like that again, and it will be your bad knee.’

How his father is oh so willing to fuck over his dreams…….over fucking wine.

“I promise if we find him before you guys” Konoha says as Semi puts his phone up to his ear in hopes that Keiji will answer, “we will let you know and makes sure he gets back to Keiji.”

Bokuto and Kuroo giving them thankful smiles, both of them bowing to the blond, “thank you.”

“We want to do this” Oikawa says as he limps over to them, his father doing a number on his foot that he knows will be a pain to manage when he and the others continue to practice before winter break is over.

“Isu is family” Konoha says, the two alphas giving Konoha, Oikawa and Semi thankful smiles.

Kuroo looking over at Semi, “please send us a message on how he’s doing while we look, I will break if him cry again.”

Semi’s heart hurting at that, Keiji is such a calm, cool and collected person that the thought of him crying is making him want to cry right now, the blond omega nodding, “I will.”

Kuroo and Bokuto give them a sad smile as the ran over close to the bakery where they were about to look before they spotted Oikawa and the others. Oikawa looking over to them, then looking back over to Semi and Konoha, Konoha offering up a small smile.

“Well, that was sure something” giving a small chuckle, “you’re actu-”

“Lets go looking for Isu on our way to Iwa, he will be looking while we meet him as well” Oikawa cutting him off, Semi tensing up as he waited for Keiji to pick up, Oikawa limping ahead of them as he makes his way to an alleyway, looking under and in the dumpster to be on the safe side, walking back out and continued to head down the street, “I’m not in the best mood.”

“I can tell” Konoha wrapping an arm around Semi’s waist again, looking at the brunette a raised eyebrow and frowned, “you know I love you dude, but please don’t take it out on him, Semi seems just as nervous about this as you are.”

“If you lived with my father long enough” looking at Konoha, Konoha taken back by the intensity in his eyes with an expressionless face, taking the blond alpha off guard and thought he looked scary just like his father with this look, “you would understand why being with him and having Semi shoved in my face fucking hurts…...” looking away as the and Konoha look in bushes and stores and more alleyways, “….especially since my father and I used to be two peas in a pod.”

Konoha hasn’t seen Oikawa this depressed and beaten down since Tobio was in the hospital after the attack.

“I’m angry right now and it won’t be any good if we keep talking about it” Oikawa sighs a they both keep looking, Semi looking along with them as he was trying to not cry while talking to an upset Keiji, Oikawa not helping as he doesn’t even seem to want to acknowledge the fact that they’re brothers, Konoha squeezing their hands and gave a kiss on his knuckles, “I told Iwa and he wants to talk to Semi, and Akinari is going to learn when he gets back…….so I just want to wait until then.”

“Do you hate the idea of you two…..”

“I don’t…..” Oikawa says, “…...I’m still fresh off my rage right now that not so nice things are going to fly out of my mouth…..” Oikawa giving him a big fake smile that Konoha honestly just feels awful for Oikawa, trying to avoid talking and thinking about it…….that your own father doesn’t love you and will do everything in his power to make his own son miserable…...he can honestly see why Oikawa will avoid Tooru whenever he can; it’s too draining, too painful.

Especially since Oikawa just told him that he and his father used to love each other…….he thinks Oikawa needs a hug from someone that will put him in a happier mood, that he knows that will be able to calm down the alpha so they can all have a civilized talk.

“ISU” Konoha shouts as they enter another alleyway as the three of them start looking, Semi doing his best to not cry at the sound of his crying friend, Konoha kissing the omega’s cheek and placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulders, Oikawa looking over to him as he looked like he was trying to not cry, Konoha ruffling his hair, “Tobio will be here soon, and after we find Isu, you two can hug and talk.”

Oikawa giving a small smile as he’s really in need of his fiance right now, “that’s my plan.”

Konoha wriggling his eyebrows, “and maybe doing some penis play in the sh-”

Oikawa and Semi both slapping Konoha upside the head, Konoha laughing as the siblings seemed to have chirped up a bit.

Oikawa giving a small chuckle at the blond alpha, looking around as he was getting very irritated that Isamu is nowhere to be found right now.

“ISU!”

 

-

 

“This cookie nummy!”

“You had to grab a damn cookie?”

“YES” Isamu chirps as he took a bite of chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. Osamu rolled his eyes as he remembered him having to grab the small alpha as the moment he heard the gang entering the bakery shop, he managed to scare a couple of workers into hiding him and Isamu…...basically them distracting and lying to Tendou and his group as he had to do a last minute escape plan. He knew the moment he and Isamu would have left through the back window where they came in from, the dark ginger haired alpha would have heard him and Isamu, and he really just needed to get away and separate himself from him and the gang. He didn’t do something to distract them, the process of them being right on his ass would have continued, and he was getting sick and tried of running…...he would have fought back if he didn’t have to worry about getting Isamu injured. So he pretended to work in the back and managed to find a whole bunch of oil, turning on a whole bunch of ovens and gave a warning to the workers in the back they got a minute before he sets the place up in flames, and he had a lighter he was going to be using for the oils and gasoline that he didn’t put on the oven to make the explosion bigger, use the lighter for the gasoline that he left a trail all over the floor for added measure, he was just wanting to get as many of the gang members as possible, make people scream and get the fire department over here to distort any sounds, as he learned real quick that the dark ginger haired alpha has heighten hearing. Get him and Isamu far enough so that way he and the tiny alpha can take a breather and blend themselves into the crowd. He was about to set the place up in flames when Isamu thought it would be a good idea to head up to the display in front of the bakery, thinking the cookies were more important thing in the world, having to run up to grab the small alpha before Tendou, Tendou of all people was right there to grab Isamu. He had to pull out his gun and shoot at Tendou, and he got the alpha in the hand that was about to grab the tiny alpha, munching on a cookie and ran up to him, grabbed him and tossed the lighter on the ground as soon as he completely guarded and covered Isamu up, jumping through the window as soon as the place exploded. Isamu was crying his little eyes out when it exploded and whined that his ears were ringing, and that he promised that he will go to a quiet place as soon as they are safe.

And his plan worked.

He was able to cause enough chaos that it fucked up the dark ginger haired alpha’s hearing, could tell that it was becoming a lot for him since he squatted down on the ground and covered his ears.

Too much noise going on at once without covering his ears up with something is too much for him, has a hard time concentrating.

Weakness found.

For good measure he grabbed a random brick that flew off of the building from the explosion, intentionally throwing it to the opposite side direction of where he was running and made some bricks fall down to the ground as they ran. They fell for it surprisingly and now he and Isamu had time to BREATH.

They have been moving around nonstop for who knows how long. And he gave what the kid promised, and that was some fucking food while he got the crying alpha to calm down. So here they are as they ran through a random fast food joint and grabbed the small alpha a kid’s meal, grabbed him some food to go, making sure to take his mask and weapons off in a safe spot before doing so. No one knows who caused the explosion and Isamu was crying almost the whole time with his head buried in Osamu’s chest when he got the food, which the lady at the counter felt so bad for him that she gave Isamu a few extra toys in his little box, so that made it easier to keep Isamu’s identity on the down low…...didn’t want to chance anything unless he saw Keiji, Kuroo, Bokuto or anyone in their group.

So here they are now, hiding and eating their food in a play area, glad that there very little people here so that he and the small alpha and be in peace. Isamu finished the rest of his cookies and was eating a chicken nugget with a pleased smile on his face, setting himself in Osamu’s lap and was purring at the peace, that he wasn’t being chased by the scary people. Osamu allowed it as he knew the small alpha needed it right now, until he can get to Keiji, he’s the closest thing to affection he’s got.

‘Poor kid’ Osamu taking a bite out of his burger, running a hand through the tiny alpha’s blood stained hair, having some splattered along the front of his hair, the blood dried so the tips of his hair are a dull blood red color as well along with the splatters.

“When you get back to mommy, you’re going to need to shower” Osamu says after he finished chewing the piece of hamburger.

Isamu looked up at him with and tilted his head, “I dirty?”

Osamu nodded, “you got blood on you, so yes. Dirty.”

“You do too” Isamu standing his lap and took off the hat with the bakery logo, seeing some blood scattered across his gray hair, running his hand through it, “it dry.”

“So is yours” Osamu responds, Isamu gasping and ran a hand through his hair, touch the dry blood on his head, “is my hair red now?”

“Until you shower.”

“Can I have rest of hair red too” Isamu smiles.

Osamu really is starting to worry for this kid…...he doesn’t seem fazed. He might cry here and there, but that was due to loud and sudden sounds, other than that, nothing. Blood didn’t seem to faze him, if anything from what Osamu has gathered by observing his reactions to things, Isamu seems to be fascinated by blood. It was kind of creepy to him, and he knows it’s coming from a guy like him who literally sees blood and kills for a living.

It was alarming and he needed to know if Isamu had any fascination with blood before this situation happened.

This small and adorable little boy, very sweet and seems too nice for his own good, seems to be intrigued with blood.

He didn’t like where this is going in the future…….

“Do you like blood?”

Isamu was too busy playing with his hair and gave a small jump when Osamu spoke up, Isamu looking at the older alpha and tilted his head, “what?”

Osamu sighs as he stared in the emerald bloodshot eyes, “do you like blood?”

“Blood…...” Isamu looking at the dried blood on Osamu’s hair, titling his head to the side as he felt the need to touch it and frowned, “it not warm.”

“It’s dry, it’s not going to be warm” Osamu grabbing the small alpha’s hands out of his hair, Isamu holding onto the hand that removed his hands from the dried blood on his hair, “do you like blood?”

Isamu looked like he didn’t know how to respond for a moment, staring intently at the dried blood on Osamu’s gray hair, sticking his tongue out and tilted his head to the side even further, “…….it pretty.”

Osamu’s face went from stoic to shock, “repeat that.”

“It pretty” Isamu repeats as he didn’t know how to respond to Osamu’s sudden showing of emotion, “it warm……..and red is my favorite color.”

“Uhhh…..” Osamu giving out a forced small laugh, really feeling like he’s somewhat responsible for this, he knows he’s not innocent and that he take’s pleasure out of hurting people, he knows he really doesn’t have room to talk…….but he’s only three…….he’s so itty bitty and full of curiosity, that one of the last things a child should show curiosity and fascination for, it’s for blood, “you think blood is pretty?”

Isamu gave a small nod as he ate another chicken nugget, swallowing it and hugged Osamu, taking the older alpha back and thinks that he will never get used to, “I do, and I love you!”

Osamu’s face turns red, not used to hearing it. Atsumu and some others will say it here and there, but other than that words seem meaningless if not backed up by action…...so his groups way of saying ‘I love you’ or ‘I care for you’ and stuff like that is done when helping each other out in missions. Plus he’s not used to kids, at least ones as happy and chipper as him…...kind of steered away from saying that since the death of Kita’s second child that he allowed himself to get attached to, happy little fella that was premature and caused a lot of health problems that were just too much. He didn’t cry, but he knows he let himself get too attached for once in his life, and now there is an empty spot somewhere in his small heart.

Now here is Isamu coming in and radiating the same happiness that Koji gave.

It was annoying him.

“Sure…...you too” Osamu patting his head, Isamu kissing his cheek that he felt his face turn as red as a tomato, Isamu giggling in reaction, “why?”

“You my best friend” Isamu cheers, “you save me and feed me, I happy and you get hugs and kisses!”

He wasn’t used to this kind of affection and didn’t know how to respond, too afraid to respond as this little alpha is getting to him…….he let the little alpha get to him.

He wants to protect this little guy and hates to see and hear him cry…….it made something inside of him ache that he only feels when Daishou is crying and depressed looking…….he cares.

He actually fucking cares.

‘Fucking shit’ the alpha inwardly panicking as he didn’t like this at all, hated this feeling of caring, hated that this happy and bright smile is directed at him. It didn’t need to be directed at him, he’s not a good person, he’s a killer who didn’t deserve the love of an innocent little child who’s going through so much in one day than most kids his age go through in a year.

His phone went off and Isamu dug it out and answered it before Osamu could, Isamu putting up against his ear and decided to run thorough the play ground as Osamu dove for him, almost grabbing him when his bare foot, that Isamu was so adament about having off since they were in the playground, stepped on one of his superhero toys that the lady gave him. He didn’t feel it, but it sure as hell took him off guard since it was big enough make him slip, and it was already so tight fitting that only a small child Isamu’s size, that he ended up rolling and was upside down with his butt hitting the ceiling and his his knees on the ground centimeters away from his head. He gave a small growl as he heard Isamu’s giggling echoed as he ran around the playground.

“HELLO” Isamu answers the phone, “is this mommy?”

“Not mommy” Tooru responds as he sounds all sorts of confused, “I’m a friend, would you like to have a new friend?”

“YES” Isamu cheers as he sits himself cross legged on the edge of the slide, “I love new friends!”

“I can tell” Tooru snorts, “I was wondering, how did you get this phone?”

“My best friend that I love lots!”

“What” Tooru really starting to get confused.

“My best friend that I love lots” Isamu cheers, setting the phone on speaker like the way he’s seen his momma do when he talks to his best friends, wincing a bit when his arm in his cast started to hurt a bit, using his good hand sticking his pinky in his right ear, getting a little irritated when that his hearing is acting funny to him, he can either hear ringing, hearing is very feint, or he can’t seem to hear much at all and has been the reason he’s been tilting his head to the right so that he could hear better out of his left, “mommy says he loves me all the time and I miss him! But I have best friend who save me and take me to mommy!”

“Uh-huh” Tooru has pretty much figured out, “and where is your best friend that you love lots?”

“I answer for him, and he slipped!”

Tooru snorted, “is that so, are you winning the game then?”

“I am I am” Isamu letting out a small whine when he heard the ringing again, tilting his head to the right in hopes that it might stop it somehow.

“Are you ok little one? Did you get hurt?”

“My ear is being mean” scratching at his ear like a dog would do when they would scratch their ear, “I want it to stop.”

“What do you mean by mean?”

“It ring and sound is far away” Isamu starting to scratch harder as the ringing started to become more prominent, starting to cry as he wasn’t paying attention to how hard he was scratching and started to leave a little cuts on the back of his ear, “I don’t like it!”

“Huh. Don’t mess with your ear little Isamu, it might make it worse and let your best friend look at it.”

“Look at what, what’s wrong Isu” Osamu managing to get himself out of the position he was in and got up to the little alpha, sitting himself crossed legged and sat the small alpha in his lap, immediately seeing the tiny cuts and that he was lightly bleeding on the back of his right ear, “why are you scratching?”

“He says that he hears ringing and that sounds are far off” Tooru responds as Osamu gently massages the small alpha’s right ear, “did it have to do with an explosion by any chance?”

“Already public TV news” Osamu raising an eyebrow at the phone as Isamu leaned into the alpha’s touch when he massaged his ear, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he didn’t know what was going on and confused by it all, and the ringing really making him upset.

“I was having a lunch with my little one, his alpha, Manabu and my annoying brat when we heard an explosion, what exactly are you doing? How long have you have Isamu? His mother is worried and there is a search party that Manabu and I are participating in right now because I don’t like little ones like Isamu out like this.”

“I know you don’t” Osamu sighs as Isamu turns around and clings onto the older alpha as he was really scared and confused, letting out a small whine, Osamu using his free hand and took the phone off speaker and put the phone up to his ear, “that’s my goal, get Isamu back to Keiji. I would’ve already have had him back by now if I weren’t being chased by a gang.”

“So that’s why a whole bunch of guys were looking and pointing at the roof…...why? Don’t tell me you intentionally pissed them off.”

“That wasn’t my intent” Osamu really starting to feel bad when he could hear muffle crying, being able to tell that his ear was really bothering him, using his shoulder to hold the phone up to his ear, wrapping both arms around the small alpha and rocked him side to side, “I was doing what you told me and was keeping an eye on Daichi, and he and Suga were working with their little girls hanging around Daichi while he was handing out gifts and bonuses for the ones that were working on Christmas, heard that they were going to send texts that they got everyone elses gifts that weren’t working today, and that they were working for a while longer and I knew that I wouldn’t have to worry a while and was going to grab some food and train a bit, do a quick check since he was at the archery range, when I heard him crying.”

“Uh-huh. Go on.”

“I heard the gang were going to take him in, keep them for another addition to their gang, see if they can lure his mommy, since they figured that mommy would be out looking for him, and take Keiji in and have him as a toy and welcome back gift for their old boss that came back to their gang.”

“What did you do once you heard all of that?”

“I killed all but one.”

“Why not all of them” Tooru sounding a little annoyed.

“Because as soon as I was about to shoot that son of a bitch, is when Isamu decided to scare the shit out of me and scream his head off. And I would have chased after the guy and kill him, but I figured that looking after Isamu and not leaving him would have been the smarter thing to do at the moment.”

“I want my mommy” Isamu whimpered as he urged Osamu to keep massaging his ear.

“I know you do, and we’re about to go find him I promise.”

“I will allow this pass for the mere fact that’s what I wanted you to do, but I’m going to take a wild guess that the guy found you two?”

“Yup” Osamu popping the ‘P’, “and no matter how much we ran, how much distance we got on them, they would always manage to find us and I learned real quick that one of them has enhanced hearing, so that made it difficult to get away from him and I honestly don’t know how long we were being chased. But they seemed to be very determined. I get it that they wanted to kill me since I killed three of the four of their men, but they also really want to take Isamu with them as well.”

Tooru was silent for a moment, “they want Isamu?”

Osamu nodded, “yeah, guess they figured tiny witness, liked that they saw fight in him when they were holding him against his will. Thought that they could take him in and raise him to be one of them, so yeah, not letting them lay a hand on him again. Main reason why I haven’t already dropped him off at the hotel since I know Suga knows the little guy and would call Keiji, but I didn’t want the gang attacking Suga, Keiji and I know Daichi since I know he will fight to protect his omega, Keiji and the Isamu and his two girls. I would rather make this a minimum on body count for tonight, I really don’t want Isamu to go through more torture of almost getting hit by cars, hearing gun shots and exploding buildings.”

“Don’t blame you for that reasoning as I would have done what you did and just waited” Tooru sighs, saying something to Manabu as he hears the two of them bickering for a moment, “so I take it the explosion was what helped you two lose them?”

“Yeah” looking down to a crying Isamu still rubbing his right ear against his hand, “although I didn’t think too much in terms of his hearing, I made sure that there would be no physical injuries and guard him from the explosion, but I didn’t think about hearing…...” Osamu groans, “I forget that little ones hearing are not fully developed unless your gifted or born without hearing.”

“I’m in a good and understanding mood today, so I can chalk all this up to you just trying to fuck up the hearing specialists hearing and make a run for it.”

Osamu silently thanking whatever god is out there for the lunch that Tooru had, because him being with Semi sure as hell put him in a good mood, which is just still shocking to him.

“Yeah, so what I was doing now is getting him food I promised him as long as he worked with me through the madness, and taking a quick breather before I completely overwhelm him…...and judging by his ear, the silence too.”

“Are you about to head to the hotel, Keiji is there.”

“Mommy” the little boys body trembling.

“Yeah, were going to get out of this playground and go out, although I can’t say how long since I need to be extra careful about how I about things.”

“I’m alright with that just as long as you get him back to Keiji in most pieces, since I already know he’s going to have hearing problems out of one ear from what it sounds like.”

“God I feel awful about that” he groans as he set himself on the edge of the slide, getting ready to go down, glad that he already had Isamu’s new toys packed in his pocket after he slipped……..really agitated that he’s letting this kid get to him.

“Awww, did little Isu capture you dark heart” Tooru teased.

Osamu just groans as he was tempted to call him a cunt like he does with his brother when he wants to mess with him, but then had to realize that this guy can easily order his head on a silver platter and decided against it, “I’m not dignifying that answer with a response.”

Tooru just cackles, “awww he did, little adorable Isu has captured the heart of the dark heartless to now not so heartless heart!”

“No he hasn’t” Osamu grunts.

“Oh come on you can’t deny it, you actually feel bad for someone other than Daishou, so I know that you want to hold onto him and never let him go!”

Osamu rolls his eyes and sometimes wonders how Tooru is even in his forties when he acts like a teenager sometimes, “so how’s Daishou since I haven’t gotten to him yet.”

“Way to change the subject” Tooru snorts as Osamu slid down the slide, struggling since he was too big for this tiny thing, “but my alarm hasn’t gone off yet, so he hasn’t gotten past the boundary that you and I have set up just in case.”

Osamu sighs as he really didn’t want Daishou to be stupid and try to run off, he really didn’t want to hunt him down and have Daishou’s punishment become worse, “that’s good, have you checked the tracker?”

“No, but it will inform me if he starts to get close to the boundary I will look, if he hasn’t passed it now, then he more than likely won’t do so. He’s being a good boy right now and it’s making me very pleased, and I know it’s making you happy so don’t you dare fucking deny it.”

Osamu sighs as he nodded, pulling the hood over his head and his surgical mask over his mouth, “I’m not going to” pulling Isamu’s oversized hood of the jacket that he’s seemed to have claimed over his head, completely covering his head as Isamu laid his head on his shoulder.

“Good, not going to deny that you have a thing for my mate” Tooru sang as Osamu can picture him wearing his shit eating smile on his face right now, “how cute~!”

“It’s not cute.”

“Oh yes it is” Tooru laughs, “though I let you sleep with him, do I not?”

“You let me sleep with him” Osamu feeling his cheeks heat up a bit, “so I guess I should thank you huh?”

“That would be preferable” Tooru snorts.

“Th-” Osamu’s eyes widening as he saw them…...how in the hell are they already checking over here, seeing Tendou and a couple of his men, one of them being the guy with the good hearing, guessing that they are just all looking around for a bit before they give up…….he hopes…..

He then realized that he was deep into their territory and mentally slapped himself for it.

“Well fuck me.”

“Ah, no thanks I’m not interested.”

“Not you!”

 

-

 

“I haven’t gotten anything yet” Kuroo groans as he runs a hand through his hair as he walks out of the store, looking over to Bokuto who jogged up right up to him after he checked thorough a play area, “you gotten anything, a clue of some sort on what direction he might of headed to?”

“I honestly don’t” Bokuto shrugs, “I literally went in there and got attacked by a whole bunch of small alphas when I crawled up in there to see if Isamu might of snuck in there, see if he persuaded himself in there with his adorable looks that he got from Keiji that would get himself in anywhere, apparently an orphanage decided to come out and all seemed to be ok with them smacking the shit out of me!”

“You called out his name” Kuroo giving an amused smile and set his hands on his hips, finding it…….he had to admit how adorable it is that Bokuto was getting very animated with his gestures.

“I DID” Bokuto throwing his head back with his hands in the air, “and some little asshole decided to say ‘my name is Isamu’ and it didn’t sound like him, but I decided to investigate just in case since Isu can be a bit of a troublemaker and made his voice deeper, and low and behold it was a freaking twelve year old fucking with me!”

Kuroo starts cackling as Bokuto seemed like he was so done, trying so hard to not blush as he found this to be cute, like when Keiji gets all excited and smiley it’s very cute, when Bokuto is being extra is when he thought he was being adorable.

Two adorable boyfriends……..but he honestly is a little scared of liking another alpha right now. He didn’t know how Keiji will feel about this sudden emotion, he didn’t know how Bokuto would feel about it too.

And Akinari telling them to just kiss already is making him wonder…….did he mean him kiss Bokuto since he’s making himself so damn obvious? Or does Bokuto like him back?

He’s normally very good at observing and figuring out people’s emotions quickly.

But he’s feeling so clueless about this.

And he knows a big reason for it was because of his feelings for another alpha. Always have had things for omegas, once Keiji came in his life it was only him, when Keiji left it was only him, when Keiji came back it started off as only him…….now it was Keiji and Bokuto……

Yeah he’s feeling like a dumbass right now.

“Then I proceeded to keep calling out Isamu’s name out, and then all those little assholes all started screaming ‘I’m Isamu I’m Isamu I’m Isamu’ over and over again that the owners of the orphanage, or foster parents, were all starting to get pissed off that they were getting very loud, and I honest to god couldn’t find Isu anywhere and got chased out because I was starting a little kid riot, because every single one of them kept on chanting ‘where are you Isamu’ and started to go wild, and I’m pretty sure I have some bruises on me right now!”

“You caused a riot” Kuroo quirking an eyebrow.

Bokuto nodded as he thought Kuroo’s hands on hips while looking at him like he’s sort of an idiot kind of…….ok he admits that it’s very attractive. Keiji kind of gives him that kind of look here and there too and he thinks the same damn thing…….

He guesses he has a thing for people not so shy on them being a little annoyed, kind of lets him know without having to be overtly rude that he needs to tone it down just a bit. Tobio used to do that…...well he still does give him the same damn look, but he remembers first meeting him and Tobio was quick to give him an ‘are you stupid’ look. So yeah, he thinks he has a think for the ‘are you stupid’ kind of look and he doesn’t know why.

Keiji and Kuroo do it and he’s swooning, just like he’s inwardly swooning about it now.

“Yeah I might have done so” rubbing the back of his head with a blush as they both jogged over to an outdoor park and start looking, “Isu, Isu buddy I will offer you some chocolate ice cream and you pelting the ever living hell out of us with Nao on shooting us with your nerf guns!”

“Yeah” Kuroo calls out, “you can shoot me in the head however many times you want and I will not get mad, since I was being a rude jackass to you in the mall.”

Bokuto knew he couldn’t hold back, “you’re kind of…..you’re kind of being a jackass to him before the mall too…..”

Kuroo snapped his head to the white haired alpha as he finished climbed up the slide and into the castle, looking at him with wide eyes, “huh?”

Bokuto bit his bottom lip as he finally said it…...but seriously hated the hurt and confusion on his face, “I uh, I’m not trying to be a dick to you right now…….but-ah, oh” scratching the back of his head as he looked in the slide as Kuroo’s wide cat eyes followed him, Bokuto groaning that he isn’t seeing little Isamu, they’ve been looking up and down this whole city for hours now, and it was really starting to piss him off and make him freak out even more than he already is that Isamu still hasn’t been found, and police aren’t having any luck, Oikawa, Iwa, Konoha, Semi, Tobio and the others aren’t having much luck either, “look, I’m not intentionally trying to make you feel like shit but….” standing himself back up form the slide and almost cracked by the hurt expression on his bro’s face, “you haven’t treated Isu the best for a while now.”

Kuroo tilted his head to the side, “I don’t treat him like shit…...” pupils dilating ever so slightly, “do I?”

Bokuto can tell by the look on his face that Kuroo is genuinely confused about it all, and for an observant guy like Kuroo…...it’s hard to see a guy like him, a guy he knows won’t go out of his way to genuinely hurt a child…….

‘Damn it cat you’re making this harder than it needs to be.’

Bokuto cringed and stuffed his hands in his pocket, looking around to see if Isamu is around, giving a nod, “I know you don’t mean it…….but you’ve been unfair to him.”

Kuroo is taken back by it all and bit his bottom lip, eyes scanning Bokuto’s face for any signs of deceit, not seeing a trace of it that it made him for feeling bad for questioning a nothing but honest person like Bokuto. Made him feel even more like shit, on top of feeling like shit about hurting Isamu in the mall, on top of feeling like he’s a big reason why Keiji is crying in the hotel bedroom scared shitless that something bad has happened to his little alpha, especially with it taking this long.

Bokuto looked back over to Kuroo when he didn’t hear a response, cringing even more and felt tears want to form at the sight of Kuroo’s hurt expression, really wanting to hold him right now…...but didn’t know how to approach the younger alpha about it all.

“Look the last thing I want you to feel like is awful, but I’m not being fair to you, Isamu and Keiji about hesitating on talking to you guys about all of this….” Bokuto taking a couple steps towards him, “but looking at this now I think not saying anything made this worse.”

“Made what worse Bo” Kuroo feeling like he was going to explode if Bokuto didn’t get straight to the point, “please hurry up with your point.”

Bokuto really not wanting to see Kuroo break, he’s already had to deal with so much and knows Kuroo didn’t mean to hurt Isamu, and he knows that Kuroo is going to look at those pictures and confront Tobio at the hotel that it was making him feel a lot worse about bringing up all of this now…...he knows Keiji needs to be included in this conversation, but he feels like he needs to at least bring it up so when they head to the hotel or before they head to the hotel, they can all have the talk that they all need.

“Bokuto spit it out” Kuroo’s cracking a bit that was making him feel even worse right now.

“Look…….not too long before you, Keiji and I all became boyfriends” the two of them blushing as Bokuto continued, “I….I didn’t pay too much attention to it at first since….” Bokuto really having a hard time not holding Kuroo as he can see slow as each word come out of his mouth, Kuroo’s face’s pain and sadness becoming more prominent on his face, “but as the days go by, I noticed that you have been unfair with giving attention out to the kids…..”

Kuroo looked taken back by that, “what?”

“I know you don’t mean to do it on purpose…...” Bokuto having to blink a couple of times as this is one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do in his life, having to throw in Kuroo…..his best friend that he’s had for years…….someone that he’s grown to have strong feelings for……, “but I’ve noticed that you’ve been gravitating to Hikaru more than Isamu…….and” letting out some tears as an image of Isamu wearing nothing but a pained expression after Kuroo grabbed his arm in the cast, this painful image helping him get the words he’s been struggling to get out for a while now, “it hurts because that little boy just wants the love he never received from Junn, that poor boy doesn’t know how to react to his big brother having being able to see his real daddy, and Hikaru’s really daddy being so loving and affectionate to mostly Hikaru!”

“But I tho-”

“NO, let me finish” Bokuto getting an authoritative tone, Kuroo taken back as he’s not used to Bokuto raising a voice to him in this manner, Bokuto letting more tears as he could sympathize with Isamu’s pain so much, “I know what he’s feeling like” placing a hand on his chest as more tears pour down his cheeks, “he’s feeling like you don’t love him, or at least that you love and prefer Hikaru over him, he feels inferior, and the fact that you love up on Hikaru right in front of him is like a slap in the face to him! He’s over off in the corner hugging his little knees to his chest crying his little eyes out wandering why no one loves him” Bokuto unable to stop the tears and Kuroo’s heart aching at the pain Bokuto is showing…….knowing that Bokuto is talking about himself right now along with Isamu…..he didn’t know Bokuto ever felt like this.

He always wears that fucking smile on his face and lies that he’s ok.

He’s starting to feel so damn guilty that he…….he of all people who knows the pain of having a father blatantly hit him and always told him he was never good enough.

That he wouldn’t amount to anything.

That he’s a weak and pathetic excuse for an alpha that he’s ever seen.

He so fucking stupid and weak……..

‘If you can’t even protect your little omega brother, then you have no excuse to call yourself an alpha.’

He…...he just did what his mom always did to Tobio as well…….and that was show more love to one child, that one child was right in his eyes and that the other was tossed off to the side like trash.

He’s becoming what he always thought was disgusting……

Kuroo starting to lose it too and couldn’t stop the tears from flooding his cheeks, knowing there is nothing but genuine hurt and words coming out of Bokuto’s mouth.

Feels like he’s having such a hard time breathing, feeling his air supply being cut off slowly with each word that comes out of white haired alpha’s mouth.

“Standing there while one kid is constantly getting loved and doted on, and why he wasn’t being given the time of day” Bokuto continues as more tears flood down his cheeks, “wondering what he was doing wrong so he could fix himself into what he thinks his father wanted him to be! That when he still wasn’t being acknowledged he started to get angry” Bokuto looking down as his hands as they were shaking from feeling so much fucking emotions and trying to hard to not use it on someone, remembering he used to get so……..so angry, wondering why his biological father didn’t care for him……...having his father rub in his face that his big sister was always better and that he could just fuck off…...knowing that he was a product of an affair, that for a period of time he was living with his rich father because he wanted to hurt his mother for trying to expose him for being a cheater…...that he would just get so angry that he would hurt and avoid people around him, “he feels like he can’t amount to anything! Isamu just wants a fucking hug and love” Bokuto cries as he sees himself in Isamu, except Isamu seems to be worse off than he was at that age…..which didn’t help his already aching heart of knowing Isamu’s pain, and also losing it on Kuroo when he knew he didn’t mean to hurt Isamu.

But he didn’t expect these repressed feelings attack him out of nowhere…….then again his dreams have been nothing but filled with his real father keeping him away from his mother. His mother who fought and fought to have him, and remembering being dragged away from her the day his real father wanted to hurt his mother where it hurt the most…...and that was dragging him away from her. He was crying out to her as she was held back and crying out to him…..just a poor twenty year old mother who just wanted her baby back.

“That’s all he wants Kuroo” Bokuto cries, “I know you don’t mean it, I know you don’t to hurt him intentionally like Junn seemed to do so with him and Hikaru, but this can’t happen any longer! Isamu shies away from you when you come near him is because you have Hikaru, he feels that he will shoved off to the side, so he just does it for you. But I see him…..” Bokuto taking a few more steps to the crying and hyperventilating raven haired alpha, “…...I see him turn his little head around in hopes that you will stop and look at him and love him, love him just like you love Hikaru…...” grabbing Kuroo’s shoulders as they shoot up to his ears, Kuroo looking like he was actually afraid that Bokuto was going to punch him the way his father did when he did something wrong in his eyes, feeling like he’s five year old again waiting for punishment, “…...just waiting to see you smile at him the way you smile at Hikaru, only to get punched in the gut with how inferior and unloved he feels compared to Hikaru! He feels that if there is something wrong with him that eventually me and Keiji will drop him just like Junn did to him, he feels like your doing that, so mommy and Bokuto will eventually do that too, it’s inevitable right” Bokuto shaking Kuroo’s shoulders a bit with a big sad smile on his face as tears continue to come out, “right?!”

Kuroo waiting to be dropped by Bokuto, waiting for him to hear that they’re no longer friends because of how much he constantly fucks up. That Keiji will drop him for god that he hurt his baby, that Tobio will hate him for fucking up and not being there again. Feeling like Hikaru will realize the unfair treatment and turn his back in him, that Oikawa and Iwaizumi and the others will look at him like a horrible human being, that he will be locked outside of the house crying at the doorsteps in the pouring rain, his father locking him out at the age of four for knocking over a glass vase.

Pleading for forgiveness.

Pleading to be let back in………

But he just gets abandoned out there, only to be let in by his mother when she came home from work.

But she wasn’t here to help him come back in.

And he has a feeling that Isamu will leave that damn door closed in his face, just like his father did to him when he was little.

Except Isamu will have every reason to keep that door closed in his face.

“I l-love” Kuroo starting to hyperventilate at the thought, both of them needing Keiji to calm them down right now, both of them filled up with emotions of past hurt, both of them knowing the kind of pain that little alpha is going through…….and they just let it happen, “I…….I swear I love him…..”

Bokuto heart breaking as Kuroo drops to his knees, body trembling and forcing himself to not have a full blown anxiety attack when he knows they should still be looking for Isamu. Kuroo breaking down and bowed his head as he sobbed, “I swear I love him Bokuto…..I SWEAR I DO!”

Bokuto crying harder, “I know y-”

“I DON’T DESERVE HIS LOVE” Kuroo snapping up with a wild look in his eyes, this being the first time to see Kuroo being this genuinely upset, only times he saw him get this upset to the extent that he is now was when Tobio was attacked by Daizo…….but he could tell even then Kuroo was holding a lot back. He was trying to stay strong and act like he’s taking it a lot better than he actually was, sometimes forgetting that Kuroo feels just as much as they do, he’s a lot like Oikawa that they will be perceived as weak if emotions such as crying were weak…….he honestly forgets that like Oikawa, Kuroo is a very emotional person underneath it all.

That he’s more than just a stereotypical overprotective brother.

He’s a fucking human being whose in pain.

“I DON’T DESERVE ANYONE’S LO-”

Bokuto unable to take it anymore and sat down on his knees in front of Kuroo, slamming his lips onto the raven haired alpha’s. Kuroo’s eyes widen at the sudden action and debated to pull away, wondering if he was imagining things, that losing oxygen got to him when he hyperventilated, but Bokuto’s lips feel real.

Soft.

Welcoming.

Delicious.

Loving.

He let himself sink into the feeling and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s, who’s lips hadn’t moved as he was waiting for Kuroo’s reaction, Bokuto softly kissing him back. Both closed their eyes, Bokuto cupping Kuroo’s cheeks and deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of Kuroo’s taste, addicting just like Keiji’s taste. Bokuto then gently grazed his tongue along Kuroo’s bottom lip for permission, Kuroo hesitating for a moment as he halted his movements, opening his mouth when the white haired alpha was about to pull away, Kuroo cupping Bokuto’s cheeks and deepened their kiss even more and letting his and Bokuto’s tongues slowly dance with each other. Needing to take it slow, needing to tread lightly as they both don’t know how else to approach this other than going slow, Bokuto feeling himself blush and feeling Kuroo face heat up when he let out a soft moan. Kuroo slowly opening his eyes at the same time as the other alphas, both of them slowly pulling away with a small trail of saliva breaking as they pulled away. Both of them unable to stop blushing as they both just started at each other, not knowing what to say right now to each other. With the kiss it was obvious that they both liked each other, at least that’s what the two of them are hoping, but they didn’t know how to put into words that they actually…...they actually like each other.

Two alphas loving each other.

They didn’t have a problem with two alphas liking each other, they’ve just never had an interest in other alphas until now.

“You deserve love Kuroo” Bokuto mutters as they both look at each other through half lidded eyes, “everyone does, don’t think for a second that you don’t.”

“But I hur-”

“While you hurt him” Bokuto placing a hand over Kuroo’s mouth to shut him up, “you can still fix it…….just show him that you love him.”

Kuroo nodding as he let some tears fall down, still feeling like a shitty human being to but a child through that kind of pain.

“He doesn’t hate you, I know he doesn’t, otherwise he wouldn’t be reacting to the lack of attention” Bokuto continues as he uses his free hand to wipe off some of his tears off of his cheeks, “he still wants the love from you but is too afraid to ask for it in fear of rejection, because it’s easier thinking ‘what if’ than having to be rejected flat out in your face, take it from me” Bokuto giving him a sad smile as he stood up, grabbing Kuroo’s wrists and pulled him up to his feet, “seriously no one is going to hate you, will they be sad? Yes, but that’s a good reaction to have from someone, because it shows that they care, and Keiji and everyone in the group will want to help you in making sure to give equal attention, especially Keiji. I’m not trying to make you feel even more like shit, but Keiji might be upset with you a little longer for the fact that you did hurt Isamu.”

Kuroo cringed as he remembers in his alpha mode that he grabbed this arm with the brace, but he know he deserves whatever cold shoulder he will possibly be receiving from his omega.

“He might not and probably just needs to cry it out of his system right now” Bokuto shrugs, “I know Suga is doing whatever he can to keep Keiji, Hikaru and Sakura comforted in our place, so who knows what Suga might be telling him.”

“Either kick our, mostly mine, asses” Kuroo giving a forced chuckle, “or to talk and possibly forgive…….Suga’s a smart and caring guy, I will trust whatever he tell Keiji to do, since I know Suga is one of the few people that can get Keiji to open up and guide him through all of this. They’ve worked with each other for years, so they both know each other well enough.”

“Either way lets just” Bokuto and Kuroo letting it full register that they both kissed each other for a few minutes, both of their faces turning as red as tomatoes, “well let’s talk to Keiji about what we just…..” still tasting Kuroo in his mouth, and mixed in with Keiji’s taste is…….he thought that both of their tastes mixed in together is just a delicious as each of their own tastes on their own, “we will talk about it later with Keiji, and what got us both worked up to begin with…..” frowning as he saw Kuroo frown deepening, “…..you know we have to.”

“I know we do” Kuroo says as he wipes the tears from his face, “doesn’t make it easier to think about.”

“I know it doesn’t” Bokuto sighs, “I’m not looking forward to it either.”

“Well, lets continue, I feel god awful for us get-” Kuroo cut off as someone out of nowhere sped in between them, shoving the two of them onto the ground, both of them snapping their heads at the figure that they heard him say ‘fuck’ a few times. There were two things that came to mind when at what they saw.

One: That damn mask that the guy is wearing looks exactly like the one that the guy that almost killed Oikawa and Konoha, when the two of them broke into Daishou’s home.

Which already sent them into a panic from that alone.

What sent their panic into overdrive that made them jump and run after the dangerous man, a dangerous man that can be stabbed seven times and still be up and running…...they started to run after him when they saw a small child, a small child with a hat and hood on. But they saw his eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes, the eye shape, the mini Keiji being carried by the dangerous man.

“Call the others” Kuroo shouts as they both ran after the masked man, as much as they both knew how dangerous this is, they weren’t going to let Isamu slip through their fingers.

Not again.

 

-

 

Kin drove as he drummed his fingers along the steering wheel nervously, never being more shocked and confused in his life. He’s still pretty clueless about what most of what was going on, but if there was one thing that was cleared up and confirmed by his husband…….if that Futakuchi and Daishou were doing.

Akinari giving him a full blown detailed image of what he heard and walked in on, with poor Futakuchi in the back looking just an overall mess. Can tell he was too nervous to speak up, embarrassed that he had to have help getting his boxers back on, but they aren’t pulled all the way up due to the swelling and pain that his cock was still in. Kin knowing that he was going to be like this for a while longer as being ripped from someone while knotted is a very painful and kind of traumatizing experience all depending. And his nephew is looking a bit out of it, but he would have to thank some of that to him stopping at the store to get some things, some very strong pain relievers that can dull the pain a lot. Blanket to cover himself up, and continue to do so if it’s still swollen by the time they get to the others; since wearing any kind of clothing on his swollen knot will just hurt tremendously and weren’t going to test it with the pain relievers, at least not until they get to the others. He and Akinari both bought Futakuchi a LOT of sweat pants that they both knew will be a little big on him, since wearing loose clothing is highly recommended unless you really want to be walking awkwardly and in pain, and add more time to the painful experience. And some cream made for this kind of situation, and Futakuchi crying even more since he had to put some on as soon as he got it, since it was supposed to quicken the process of getting ones cock back to normal size of the respected alpha, and is supposed to applied every few hours after swelling had gone down as it was supposed to help with pain since he’s going to be very sensitive down there for a while.

“You two idiots just had to fuck each other” Akinari turning his body to the younger alpha, Futakuchi looking down as his face hasn’t stopped being red since they had to lay him on his back in the backseat, had to help get his boxers, since they weren’t going to be putting his jeans back on, pull his boxers and had them rest just bellow his cock and balls……..made him feel like a helpless child, “you really had to do it?!”

“Aki, he’s already humiliated and already in an extreme amount of pain right now” not taking his eyes off the road as he took one hand off of the steering wheeling, flicking his mate on the forehead, “you know what it was like when the two of us got walked in on by Seiji on a couple occasions.”

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well we were engaged and he knew that we had and still have an active sex life with each other!”

“That didn’t make it any less embarrassing” Kin raising an eyebrow as he was glad Futakuchi has been nothing but cooperative and not letting his pride get in the way of helping him out through what he knows was just an awful experience for his nephew, especially seeing the one you knotted to, being able to see Futakuchi’s feelings for Daishou as clear as day, seeing nothing but sadness in seeing him breakdown and run off, “you know how your brother doesn’t like two alphas together, his reaction, while it was a bit funny now thinking back on it, it was still not fun to receive the death glare.”

Kin making eye contact with Futakuchi in the back seat, offering a small smile and a wink, Futakuchi returning the small smile. Eyes widening a bit when Daishou’s black eye was on full display for him in place of Kin, Akinari and Kin to see for a moment…...scaring him as he didn’t know how that came to be….…..

His eyes never turned black before.

“It also didn’t help that he would leave for a brief moment and walk back in with a spray bottle, and sprayed the two of us to put some clothes on and do that ‘nasty shit’ somewhere else. Even when we weren’t even finished” Kin curling his nose a bit at the memory, for as intelligent as that alpha was, Kin sure thought that he was a royal jackass.

“He did that” Futakuchi questioned as that caught his attention, not longer seeing Daishou and his black eye in the mirror that held a dangerous and intense gleam, seeing Kin’s pale blue eyes that was filled with nothing but good intentions.

Akinari sighs as he sets his elbow on the arms rest and nods, “he literally doesn’t give a damn if it he comes across like a rude son of a bitch, if it goes against what he deems against his morals, he will not hesitate to act on it.”

“Will he do anything?”

“At this point with the fact that Daishou can get fucking pregnant and we didn’t know about it our whole lives up until now, which I feel like my big brother had a hand in, then I can safely assume he will go to great lengths to do almost anything” eyes tearing up as he still feels the sting of that slap, the surprisingly sharp claws that his nephew posses on him…...still shock that he even did that to begin with……..then again those black eyes he had on him was something none of them saw before until now is a scary indicator that Daishou is changing.

Wondering if it was because he was pregnant.

Or if someone is hurting him somehow.

Akinari is thinking more of the lather.

“You sure it was him pregnant and not him gaining a little weight” Kin asks, “not saying that I disbelieve you, I just want to make sure we look at all the possibilities here.”

“Honey he threatened us that if we tell, we, and especially Tobio” unable but to give a low growl at the threat that was made that endangered his Tobio, “that if we blabbed, we’re pretty much fucked.”

“Well excuse me for not being there before he scratched the shit out of your chin” taking a hand off of the wheel again and gently caressed the white bandage, Akinari leaning into the touch, Kin wanting to be pissed off for what his nephew did to his mate…...and he was pissed off for a hot second when he stopped Daishou from lunging at Akinari, he couldn’t stay mad.

Right now he was just more shocked more than anything since Daishou doesn’t get violent. He knows Daishou preferred to verbally spar with someone over throwing a fist, so this isn’t something different that he was going to have to figure out.

“Please don’t hate him Kin.”

Kin looked up at Futakuchi as he looked at them with pleading eyes, feeling his heart ache even more.

“I could never hate him Kenji” Kin giving a small smile at the younger alpha, “am I upset and still in shock about it; yes. Am I going to hate him for the rest of my life, absolutely not since I know he immediately regretted it once he was able to get a grip on reality.”

Futakuchi and Akinari both raised their eyebrows.

“I honestly think his eyes turning black was him breaking from pressure and fear” Kin explained, “I’ve had some family members here and there that I’ve seen mentally break down and lose themselves, people in my family, a good portion of them, overwork themselves and put more stress on themselves than they should have. I’ve also had some mentally ill members and have been friends with some mentally ill” thinking back to none other than Tooru in their younger years, “they are usually very nice people until something just pushes that button the wrong way, doesn’t matter if you were the cause of their pain or not, no one, at least in my opinion, can control their emotions when they break from reality. It’s like whatever, or whoever, is causing their pain takes over their soul and become what is hurting them the most.”

“I honestly think that someone is hurting Daishou” looking at the two other alpha and frowns, “until I’m proved wrong otherwise, I’m honestly thinking someone is harming Daishou. Because if he were to be upset for the sole purpose of being pregnant, than he wouldn’t be acting this extreme. I could see where he would hide from us for a little bit, but he’s acting to erratic and aggressive for someone being just upset or nervous about telling us he was pregnant. If that’s all he was worried, he wouldn’t have scratched the shit out of me, knowing him he would have caved in and talked about it. But he seemed to scared and aggressive, so I think he’s being harmed and/or threatened by someone.”

“I’m going to agree with you there” Futakuchi frowns as he leaned his head back and groaned, “question is, do we have an idea who?”

“I vote whoever got him pregnant in the first place” Kin says as they stop at a red light, looking behind him and so did Akinari as the same thing went through their minds, “unless you were the one who got him pregnant.”

Futakuchi became so embarrassed that he was about to slam his head on the window, Kin reaching out and held his head in place as he was well aware of how his nephew handled himself when flustered. Futakuchi irritated that he could slam his head on the window, giving out an aggravated groan.

“Why must you do this to me?”

“I’m not trying to do anything” Kin and Akinari smirking at the younger alpha for a moment, their faces then starting to become serious, “but I’m serious, did you get him pregnant?”

Futakuchi shook his head no and wanted to curl up and cry at the thought, Daishou pregnant by someone else…….

Daishou able to get pregnant.

Blinking back the tears.

Kin knowing he was telling the truth and turned back around to drive, Akinari still not knowing how to feel about the feelings between these two.

“Why?”

Futakuchi tilted his head, “what?”

“Why did you fuck him?”

Kin also curious about all of this as well, never thinking that the strong bond between the two cousins was THAT strong to the point of reaching romantic feelings.

Futakuchi bit his bottom lip as there was only thing that can go through his mind, knowing he just needed to be open and honest…….the only thing more humiliating than having his uncle walking in on the two of them is the whole world knowing…...at least right now.

He knows he’s think too far ahead and he’s still trying to figure out Daishou almost all over again, but he couldn’t help but feel that maybe…….just maybe he and Daishou might have more of an understanding and maybe a future with each other.

“I…...” Futakuchi biting back a whine as he shuffled himself in his seat a bit, knowing moving around is going to be a pain in the ass, “….I really like him…..”

Akinari raising an eyebrow.

“A lot.”

“Uh-huh.”

“More than I know I probably should have.”

Akinari looked at him to see if the younger alpha was maybe pulling his leg, but seeing nothing but honesty written all over his face…...he then had to take into account that when his nephew has been nothing but honest lately. Only acts now to keep Tobio from getting hurt from whatever punishments that the contract has in case they get caught, really not quiet understanding the obvious attraction Futakuchi and Daishou have for each other, because he know Daishou let himself be fucked, he knows Futakuchi wouldn’t force himself on his cousin. And Daishou would have to make sure Futakuchi would have been ok with it.

“I know you don’t approve” Futakuchi looks down as he wants to feel Daishou and his warmth again, so pissed off that Daishou isn’t letting himself open up. Tell them what is wrong. Ask him if he knew after all these years if he could get pregnant. Hug him. Be inside of him again.

Dear god is Futakuchi obsessed what Daishou’s heat, how tight he was.

“But I have never felt a need to be with anyone in this way ever in my life” Akinari really getting nervous about this incestuous thing his two nephews are having each other, what scared him more was how was the public going to think about it?

How was Seiji going to take it?

He shivered as he didn’t want to even think about that now, if he’s not on board on this quite yet, he sure as hell knows Seiji would do something about it.

And would end up hurting his Kenji and Suguru because of it.

“If I can change the way I feel about him, than I would” Futakuchi burying his head in his palms, “put I feel this pull towards him that makes me want to be around him all the time, that makes me want to touch him all the time, to kiss him all the time…...”

Futakuchi starting to break down.

“Kin stop the car.”

Kin did what his mate told him to do, picking hearing his phone going off and answered it, Akinari hopping out of the front seat and opening it to the back and slid himself next to his nephew. He grabbed his head and gently put his nose up in the crook of his neck to take in his comforting scent, letting his nephew cry his eyes out as he gently ran a hand through his hair.

“Shhhh, I know there is a lot going through your head right now” Akinari cooed, “you, the group and I will all get it figured out, you know they’re going to have to know sooner rather than later.”

Futakuchi nodded, not wanting them to know since he didn’t want to be looked at like some freak. He already loves alphas like himself, that was looked down on in society enough as it is, it was something that Kin and Akinari had to fight through to earn as much respect as they do right now, but they still get treated unfairly after all these years. He’s not only an alpha lover, but he’s a cousin fucker as well…...since he actually fucked and wants to be with his cousin that he’s known since the day he was born.

Alpha lover and a cousin fucker.

“What is wrong with me?”

“There is nothing wrong you” Akinari fighting off the tears as the younger clung onto him for dear life, Akinari seeing a flash of his little Kenji when he was itty bitty just clinging on and crying on him like he is now, making Akinari lose it, “there is nothing wrong with you my Kenji.”

The more he learns as they find out more information, the more it makes Akinari just question everything. He feels so blind right now to be missing all his son’s, he doesn’t care if they aren’t biologically his, he considers every single one of them his babies, but he feels so blind and hurt to the pain and suffering that they’re all going through. He knew there are some sketchy and not so good people in the Elite world, he was born and raised in it and still lives and works around the others, but he feels so stupid that……..that so much can go under his nose.

So much pain that it’s making his heart ache.

And while it was going to take some getting used to with Futakuchi and Daishou having sex with each other, how they both seem to have feelings for each other, “there is no way in hell I will leave and make you feel like a freak, you’re not a freak and will always be my smart and sweet Kenji.”

“D-Daishou is pregnant and no one knew about it, he’s hiding, I can feel and see the agony he’s in…….he’s pregnant by someone else, and someone is hurting him” Futakuchi just cries, needing Daishou so badly right now, Akinari holding the younger alpha closer as he let tears come out, Kin having to look away at the agony of his mate and his nephew as he continuing to talk to whoever is on the phone, “he won’t come to me for help! He won’t let me help the way he’s helped me so much before, he’s the biggest reason why I’m still here in this god forsaken cruel world!”

Akinari’s eyes widen, crying harder as he knew what Futakuchi was talking about and held him against his chest.

“I finally find someone that I think I’m fucking in love with” Akinari holding him tighter, “and he’s running away from me! I know he fucking feels the same, I know he does and has let me know, he let me fuck him for crying out loud! But he wants to push me away to keep me safe?!”

“I don’t know either sweetheart.”

“This isn’t the first fucking time he’s told me this, and I’m so confused by it” Futakuchi having to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from passing out from the lack of oxygen, “who wants to fucking hurt me? Who the fuck wants to hurt us all if we reach out for help?!”

“I do-”

“I see him fucking drowning right now, I see him fight something the he’s fucking losing but is too damn stubborn to admit it” Futakuchi growls, taking another deep breath and looked at his uncle with nothing but hurt and pain written all over his tear stained face, “he shouldn’t be fighting on his own, we know he’s being hurt by someone and I want to be there fighting by his side to the very end, I’m letting him slip away from us.”

“And we won’t” Akinari nods, “we will get our answers with the pills, we will figure out who’s the father, who’s hurting him and just in general trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.”

“We better…...hopefully they won’t think of me differently…..”

“They will still be by your side, they’re all concerned about Daishou like we both are” Akinari placing a gentle kiss on his nephew’s cheek, “and if they want to be jackasses about it, then I will have your back. I’m still not used to the idea of you two together” giving the alpha a small squeeze, “but it doesn’t change the fact that I love you. You’ll always be my polite and obedient Kenji who used to be obsessed with the cute phrase ‘have some pease’ and would always try and steal my tea all the damn time.”

Futakuchi’s face turned red and whines, “it’s embarrassing.”

Akinari pinching his cheek, “it’s adorable!”

Futakuchi rolls his eyes and then looks at the floorboard, with a message on the gift Daishou gave him saying ‘open tonight, please keep it between you and me’. So that’s what he’s doing and was trying to refrain from opening it now, although he has a feeling he will have to share as it might help them out…….

Either way he knows it’s going to make him miss him even more.

Wondering if he misses him just as much as he does.

Futakuchi had to slap himself in the face, really feeling embarrassed with how love sick he is right now. But he couldn’t help but get give a small smile at the thought of Daishou, how happy he seemed when they were together, how warm he was, how beautiful he looked, how his moans were music to his ears.

Making the ache in his heart worse……..someone…...he’s with child…..

With someone elses baby.

His smile leaving his lips.

This dangerous black eyes flashing through his mind, making him feel a little scared…..knowing he’s not going to ever get used to the eye.

“How come we never knew?”

Akinari touching the white bandage as his heart is still aching about it, “I feel like shit for not knowing.”

He’s still in so much shock right now, “tonight…….tonight we will need to go over every little thing, including what just happened, I’m still trying to process it all” raising an eyebrow at his nephew, “still wearing your pin?”

Futakuchi nodded with a nervous smile as he was not looking forward to that, hoping he could skip their sexual encounter, “when am I not wearing it?”

Akinari sighs and pats his head, “good, so we won’t miss a thing.”

“Yo Aki” Kin says as he opens the door to the side where Futakuchi was on and leaned on the door, “so tomorrow morning I’m going to have to leave and come back over here for a bit.”

Akinari frowns, really looking forward to having Kin all to himself and be helping them out, “why?”

“Well I’m the one who started it, so kind of shot myself in the foot kind of thing” Kin gave a nervous chuckle, “news got to not only to Tooru and Seiji about what Hajime Futakuchi did to Tobio, but it also got to Sakusa as well and he ain’t happy about it either.”

“Ohhhh he’s scary when pissed” Akinari cringed, Futakuchi thinking the same as the guy looks intimidating enough with his often stoic expression and large build, very nice guy, but heard that he ain’t so nice when mad.

“Yeah, so he wants us Powerhouse members that are there for their weekly stuff to go, mandatory” Kin sighs, “and even if it wasn’t, I have to go since I’m the one who started it.”

“But I have to admit it you’re extra sexy when you get scary and tough like that” Akinari purrs while wearing half lidded eyes, “I love it.”

Kin grins down at him, “do you now?”

Futakuchi slams his head on the back of the seat and groans, “I’m right here!”

“Hey he and I had to see your naked asses against the wall fucking and you saying how tight Daishou is” Kin and Akinari really having a hard time not thinking about it, Futakuchi slamming his head and groaning louder, “so I will put the mental image of me and my love of being dominated by my mate in your head.”

“OH MY GOD STOP IT!”

Akinari and Kin both snicker, Kin looking at the two with serious expressions, “Daishou is apart of those too.”

Both of the alphas in the car looked up.

“So I heard that you guys like to sneak around with cameras all the time” Kin quirked an eyebrow, “think it would be a good idea to use them?”

Akinari gives a big smile and grabbed his hand, “yes that will be amazing of you to do so.”

“I can lend you one” Futakuchi giving a small smile, “mandatory, so whether Daishou wants to go or not, his father would drag his ass over there to make him not look bad.”

“Yup” Kin nods, Akinari grabbing his phone from his pocket and saw that it was Kuroo.

“Hel-”

“PLEASE HELP US, WE FOUND HIM BUT HE’S IN THE HAND OF THE SCARY DUDE THAT ALMOST KILLED OIKAWA AND KONOHA AT DAISHOU’S HOUSE!!”

Akinari and Futakuchi’s eyes bug out of their heads, while poor Kin is still unaware of that mission, looking freaked out that Oikawa and Konoha were almost killed.

“AND GANG MEMBERS ARE ON OUR ASSES ALONG WITH THE GUY WHO HAS ISU, PLEASE HELP US!”

Kuroo hung up right after that, the three of them not hesitating to get back into their seats and sped off.

 

-

 

Suna looked up in the air as he sensed something is very off, taking a wiff of the air, Masaru and Nao both sniffing the air as well, Nao immediately sneezed and ran over to Tobio and pulled on his dress.

“Mommy I don’t like it” Nao whimpered as he looked like he was about to cry, still trying to get used to scents such as this one, “it’s yucky!”

“It does smell yucky Tobio” Masaru nose curling his nose as Suna walked over and grabbed his child’s hand.

“Hell I don’t have a gifted nose and it smells like total utter shit” Atsumu plugging his nose for a moment before letting go and stood in front of Tobio and Suna, hands on his hips, “but some shit is going on and I have a feeling it’s THEM starting shit.”

Suna narrowed his eyes slightly at the comment, “we have to keep focus and find this lost little boy.”

“I know, just saying since they know what we look like, and we’re in their part of the city…...so I would say be very careful and make sure Nao and Masaru are protected while we look for Isamu.”

“Finally the first time you’ve said something that I can agree with for once.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and looked at Nao, “dude let me hold you, you and I can help keep looking for your best friend Isamu.”

Nao looked up at Tobio for permission, Tobio not really wanting to at all, but for the sake that they are in a gang area…...he would rather have Nao in Atsumu’s hold over his since he knows the alpha knows how to fight.

“Go ahead” Tobio giving him a smile, using the wall to help him with support thanks to this damn boots, Nao kissing Tobio on the lips and beamed, “I love you little monster.”

“I love you too mommy” Nao cheered and gave Tobio another kiss and ran into Atsumu’s open arms, the alpha giving a warm smile to his son and was happy to be able to be around him, “let’s go find Isu! He is my best friend and I miss him!”

Masaru smiles up at him, “can he be my best friend too?”

“Of course” Nao smiling, “he loves to have best friends like me, so he will like to have you as a best friend!”

Masaru looking up at his father with a small smile, “I got another friend father.”

Suna unable but help quirk his lips upwards a tad, squeezing his little omega’s hand, “I’m happy for you.”

He really is.

For the love of god his child needed friends his age.

Suna then tilting his head to the side when he heard gunshots not too far off, “Tobio, you and the children in the car NOW.”

They didn’t hear a response from Tobio, Atsumu’s eyes widening when he looked around Tobio was nowhere to be found.

“Tobio?!”

Suna started to get pissed off as he was starting to inwardly panic, the one fucking person along with the children that needed to be safe is Tobio, he told Tobio to take him and the little ones to the hotel. But he wanted to fucking help out, and he didn’t like the intimidating stink eye from the pregnant omega and insisted he should come, that he was going to manage to leave the hotel to help look for Isamu one way or another.

And he would rather know where the hell he was going to be at.

He didn’t want to have Kita kick his ass is something were to happen to him.

“Oh fuck” Atsumu speeding around at inhuman speed around the place, panicking that they lost……..or they have had taken Tobio, which didn’t make this any better, “fuck Tobio you should have listened to us!”

“No kidding” Suna growls as he chucks the car keys at the alpha’s face, “he’s stubborn like Kita.”

Atsumu catches the keys as Nao was looking around with a worried expression, “how are you so calm about this?!”

Nao not liking that he can’t smell his momma and started to freak out, “MOMMA!”

“I have to be to save his stubborn ass” pointing to the car, “take the kids to the hotel NOW.”

“MOMMA” Nao cried as Atsumu had a hard time keeping a hold of him.

“But I need to protect my om-”

“He’s not your fucking omega” smacking Atsumu upside the head, “sorry Nao” and gently jabbed the tiny alpha the caused him to go limp in his father’s hold.

Atsumu about to smack him when Suna gave him the death glare that he had no choice to back down to, when Kita isn’t here, he’s in charge and didn’t want Kita to punish him.

“I did that to get him to calm down like I have to do with you” Suna glaring at the older alpha, placing a small and gentle kiss on a whimpering Nao, “sorry little guy, how about you go and take Masaru to meet your omega best friend and two alpha best friends ok?”

Nao was too tired and had a hard time move all that much, so he just gave a small whine, “momma…..”

“I know, I will get momma to you” Suna placing another soft kiss on his forehead, squatting down and kissing Masaru’s forehead, “listen to uncle Atsumu and do what he tells you.”

Masaru nods, knowing not to go against his father and kissed his cheek.

“Look I know you’re not happy I did that to him” Suna sighs as he stand back up as he pats himself, making sure all of his weapons are still on him, “you know I hate doing that to children.”

Atsumu nods, but still wasn’t happy about it.

“I’ve had to do it to my child before and it’s sad” adjusting the black leather gloves on his hands, “he will be able to move around in less than thirty.”

Atsumu nods and kisses the top of his head, his alpha mode in that the one person he loves was snatched from them, having to be someone trained in stealth to be able to take Tobio away the second they had their eyes off of him. And he really feels like his kid was just attacked, so he’s fuming right now.

Suna can see it…...and he knows he can use that focused anger to his advantage.

“Go take the kids to the hotel, I’m not going to endanger them and then hurry your ass back, don’t you dare tell the others Tobio is missing right now. That will put everyone out of focus, I will look for Isamu and Tobio, you need to go now and help me out.”

Atsumu’s eyes darkened and nodded, “as you wish.”

 

-

 

Daishou ran a hand through his hair after that call, knowing that he’s royally fucked. Hajime Futakuchi just had to fucking attack Tobio, that son of bitch just HAD to do it, as irritated as he was at Kin, he did the right thing and would have done the same and trash that idiots name. He got the call from Tooru with him and his chipper ass self, getting so pissed off that he tossed the phone to the floorboard and was about to throw a big hissy fit like he did the day Iwaizumi caught him. He parked his van to take the call and now he was afraid to start the car back up again, his nerves getting the best of him right now, scared to keep on moving forward. The more he moved forward the more his mark burned, the more his mark burned the more his boys cried out for him to go to daddy…….and the more they cried out for daddy……..the more his mark burned, screaming at him to go find Tooru.

It was a vicious cycle that was making him desperate to turn around and allow Tooru to willingly touch him just so the pain and misery can go away,

What also was making it difficult to keep moving forward was due to the face that he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like if he allowed himself to just drive up a little more, than he would be done. Finished. He has a feeling that Tooru KNOWS what he’s doing now……..

Then again he should know better than for it to be that easy if Tooru somehow has someone he’s completely unaware of watching him. He’s letting him out and be free, so Tooru would know in the back of his mind that freedom will spell his chance to run off…….

“Oh god…...” Daishou taking off his sunglasses and threw them in the passenger's seat, not knowing why he still even had them on when it was almost completely pitch black. He turned on the light on the ceiling of the car, grabbing the pants that he for some reason hasn’t put back on yet, wriggling himself in the seat and laid his head on the steering wheel, rubbing his stomach as he knew that he was fucked no matter what he does.

“What do I do boys” Daishou taking a deep breath, feeling all of them chatter and emitting a lot of warmth to try and comfort mommy, being able to feel Noboru loud and clear for him to want to be with his daddy, “you miss him huh?”

Noboru emitting so much happiness in him in response that Daishou couldn’t help but smile widely, his happiness and with the love and encouragement from the others made him lean his head back against the seat.

‘Just give in and you will feel so much better’ opening his eyes and seeing Tooru sitting in his lap, leaning down with an evil smile and stopped centimeters from his lips, the evil smile not creeping him out like it normally does, his hands trailing down and under Daishou’s pants, giving his length a squeeze the Daishou couldn’t help but lean into, ‘just give in my mate.......my Suguru, you and our boys and I will rule, you will get to take down your father who’s been pushing you around and hiding who you truly are your whole life…….doesn’t revenge sound delicious?’

It really did start to sound like it, nodding silently.

Tooru bit his bottom lip and smiled wider, starting to pump Daishou and for some reason didn’t even fight back a moan, letting himself sink into the feeling. Tooru’s shit eating smile growing and pumped him faster, Daishou’s back arching off the back of the seat.

‘That’s it that’s it! See doesn’t this feel nice?’

“Y-Yeah” Daishou panted.

‘Give in and be a good boy, I will be so proud of you, because I’m the only one who’s going to love you the way you are my Suguru.’

A car zoomed passed his that snapped Daishou out of it, the amega sitting straight up with a gasp. He looked around and didn’t see Tooru anywhere and sighed in relief, he then realized something and looked down, eyes looking down horrified that his hands are in his pants, his hand was wrapped around his cock, he feels sticky substance on his hand. He slowly took his hand out and saw cum on his fingers, dripping down his fingers and onto his pants……..he felt his eye twitching at what he just did.

“I masturbated while thinking about Tooru…..” he tried his damnedest to not lose it at the moment, trying to deny the fact that the bond mark took hold on him…...again……

He scratched Akinari.

Ripped himself off of Futakuchi.

He now just masturbated to Tooru.

He’s scared…….“no no no no no no no no no” wiping the cum on his pants, really feeling like he was going to vomit right on the spot.

“No no no no no no no no no no no no” he pulled down the car mirror visor, a folded up piece of paper falling onto his lap, confused as he didn’t remember keeping anything in the mirror, picking up the note and reading.

Eye widening.

‘Hey my Suguru~ I hope you have such a fun day out before the clients, I really wish you go out and have fun before you will be a little sore to move around…...is it a little sick that I cracked up a bit writing that? Probably, anyway I do wish you do spend time with the others, obviously if they want to get nosy, you know what to do. Don’t go out and have TOO much fun, you know you’re mine and only if I allow it to be ok for other to lay a hand on you. And before I finish, I think it’s kind of me to give you a heads up, I put locators on your van, how cool is that?!~ I say lots of fun as I will be able to keep track of where you’re going. I also have a tracker on you too! You know, just in case you decide to use another vehicle to try and be a bad boy and run off, and I’m not telling you where I put that tracker on you, then you would try and get it removed and I’m not allowing it. Only when I know you’re completely devoted, and not just faking it, but completely devoted is when I will I remove it. You call it distrust, I call it precaution! You can look in the glove box to find one of the locators that I own, I have one on me, one will be given to Osamu; so be aware that WE KNOW where you and my boys are at all times! Have fun! And the surprise I told you about earlier, I will be giving it to you after you’re a good boy and do this for me my Suguru! Have fun and I will see you tonight!

~Tooru Oikawa <3

Daishou dropped the note as soon as he finished reading it, looking at the glove box from the corner of his eyes.

“He…….he’s kidding…...right? I-Is he…….is he trying to scare me with an empty threat?”

He bit his bottom lip as his heart pounded in his chest, reaching out and opening it.

Heart dropping.

He picked it up with shaky hands, the tiny device beeping here and there, on the middle of the screen was a red dot, the name of the road on the bottom of the screen. His eye twitched again as he saw a giant red line not too far from where his car is. He looked on the back of the device and felt like he wanted to cry.

‘Cross that red line, you’re fucked my Suguru. I don’t want to have to send Osamu on your ass…….you’re going to regret it and I will break you as soon as he brings you back. This isn’t an empty threat, so please don’t disappoint and let me down.’

He pats down his body as he was really wanting to know when in the hell did Tooru put a tracker on him. He’s breathing heavily and doesn’t know what to think, his mind racing a million miles an hour, pulling at his hair.

“I don’t want to go back I don’t want to go back I don’t want to go back” trying his back to not cry, his alpha side not knowing how he will be able to lay on his back and take all of that humiliation, “I don’t want it!”

He looked up in the mirror in front of him, eyes widening as he didn’t even realize that he still had Akinari’s blood still in the right side of his face…...making him look like he’s crying blood……..

Heart aching at the thought of hurting Akinari like that.

Heart aching for snapping at Kin.

Heart aching that he hurt Futakuchi by ripping himself off of him, how he left him there to have to picked up by his uncles. His bottom still hurts like a bitch, but he remembers that while for both parties it hurts like nobody's business, it tends to hurt the alpha a lot more than the omega…..or whoever is bottoming. Just due to the fact that the cock is already sensitive enough as it is, knotted and all swelled up makes it even more sensitive……..he knows he hurt him…..

He’s threatening Tobio’s future by sealing it early.

He’s going to be used like a fucking sex toy.

He just masturbated by fantasizing about Tooru.

And he killed Jirou…….and he knows he’s not going to be the last…..

Far from it.

Looking at the dried blood running down his face, his eyes flickering from green to black…….

Eyes watering, “I’m a monster.”

Slamming the car door open and proceeded to puke his guts out.

 

-

 

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa running up to the older alpha and tried to give him a hug, Iwaizumi taking a step to the side and stuck his foot out, tripping the brunette. His face slamming into the ground that the older alpha couldn’t help but give out a chuckle, this being the first chuckle since hearing quite a bit about Tooru’s past.

He’s horrified.

That woman had a lot of personal stories about him…...he felt like crying and vomiting hearing about some of them. He didn’t know how he was going to go through with hearing it a second time when he shares with the others…….his Papa has a lot of explaining to do.

‘Why keep it from me…….I’m not going to hate you.’

Konoha and Semi cackle as they saw Oikawa face plant, they needed something since they still can’t find Isamu everywhere. Semi talking to Keiji for most of it, and he cried along with the omega because well…...he wasn’t going to complain about him breaking down like this. He would be doing the same damn thing if their roles were reversed.

Konoha and Oikawa looked above and beyond, climbing on buildings, jumping in dumpsters, going into a whole bunch restaurants while Semi talked to people to see if they’ve see Isamu, going in many other places along with the alphas that they deemed safe for him to go through. No luck.

Iwaizumi doing the same and looked over head to toe to try and find that sweet little boy, Iwaizumi getting a quick rundown on what happened that made him want to smack Bokuto and Kuroo for both having their part on why Isamu felt the need to run off. Felt the need to scare and make Keiji miserable, he’s already having to deal with a court battle with Junn, he’s still trying to recover from living with Junn, the kids are still are trying to recover from their nightmares with Junn as well. They are about to relive all that pain and misery when it comes time for them to do their interviews the day after they get back from their trip, as Tooru surprisingly pushed their case and Junn compiled as well.

So Keiji is finally getting somewhat of break here.

And now he breaking down and completely losing it because his baby is missing, because those two wanted to pick a fight instead of checking up Isamu to see if he was ok.

“Oh they’re going to get it when I see them” Iwaizumi grunts as he stood in front of Semi, giving him a soft smile.

He’s curious as hell…….from what Oikawa told him on the phone, he had so many things questions about Semi’s upbringing. Thing sounded sketchy and that he will show him the video once they spend some time watching video, getting their answers from the pills, and putting all their evidence together.

Although he knows what it’s leading to.

But in order for them to know how to approach the situation, they have to see the pills, their side effects and all that ‘good’ stuff so they can hurry up and form a plan to help Daishou out….save Daishou probably…..

But he looked at Semi and he could honestly see it…...look wise he had to assume Semi looked like his mother for the first part. But Semi has Tooru’s smile, Oikawa does too due to being his father’s clone. Semi has the same intense brown eyes that the Oikawa clan are known for, extreme intensity, intimidation being able to get a point across and be able to do all the talking with their eyes. Semi has the similar loud, and often obnoxious, personalities.

There many other similarities, but what gets him is that Semi is an omega. Omega’s are rare to be bred into the Elite world, only time you see them is if an Elite picked them out to bond and marry. And him being a male omega just made him all the more rare, so he’s special in the Elite world.

And he wouldn’t be surprised if Tooru is going to be gloating that he was able to produce a male omega.

As if his head wasn’t already big enough.

And while he has many questions…….he feels that would be rude to just question him like Oikawa wants to do.

He knew Oikawa is still pissy, so he’s not the best to do introductions.

“I heard from a birdie that you’re one of us” Iwaizumi smiles at Semi, the omega’s face turning red as Konoha beaming at the older alpha, Iwaizumi opening his arms with a soft smile, “welcome to our fucked up family.”

Semi’s heart pounded in his chest and tried to fight off a smile, having a hard time doing so as this……..this is one of the best things to happen to him. He’s learned that Iwaizumi is honest to a fault after being around him long enough, so he knew there wasn’t any sort of joke to this.

Iwaizumi gave Semi a gentle and welcoming hug, Semi wrapping his arms around him too, closing his eyes and allowed himself to smile. He let some tears roll down his cheeks as this means a lot to him. He knew Iwaizumi didn’t like him all that much when they first met, he knew he was being a bit of a bitch looking back on it, reminder of how he doesn’t know how to do first impressions very well. But then when he lost Kazue, Iwaizumi seemed to do almost a complete one eighty by how he seemed to view him, and was constantly checked up on him like some of the others. Wanted to know that he was sorry for his loss and that he shouldn’t hesitate to ask him for help if Tobio, Keiji, Suga weren’t available to help them out.

“Thank you” Semi voice shaking, “I know I wasn’t the nicest to you, bu-”

“Don’t worry about it” Iwaizumi pulling away and let Konoha intertwine his hand with Semi’s, the blond looking nothing but delighted about his boyfriend being accepted in without hesitation, “I know I’m not the best with first impressions either, so that makes the two of us.”

Semi rubbing the back of his head with a thankful smile, “thank god…...now I’m just worried about the others…..”

“Oh once Papa, Kin and Futakuchi all pop in and once we all get the chance to talk, they will be nothing but welcoming.”

“What about him…...” pointing to a glaring Oikawa, Iwaizumi slapping the back of Oikawa’s head.

“RUDE” Oikawa whines as he rubs the back of his head.

“He’s your brother trash, just because your father wants to be his button pushing self, doesn’t mean you need to take it out on him” Iwaizumi snaps, “your father is trying to piss you off and you’re letting him win. Quit taking it out on your own little brother!”

Semi surprised that he was having someone other than Konoha and Tobio stand up for him. Konoha looking equally surprised, but then again if there is someone that can tame the ‘beast’ that is Oikawa when he’s pissed; it’s Iwaizumi.

Tobio could do it too, but Iwaizumi is better suited as he was not afraid to shame Oikawa a bit and get really aggressive. Oikawa will not listen if you try to be soft on him, he needs someone that will tell him like it is, know how he is, and still will be friends with him at the end of the day.

“So quit your childish antics, calm you ass down and don’t fuck up a friendship that you can possibly have with him! I would love to have my little brother still with me right now to love and have an amazing bond with” Oikawa tensing up and looked down, Konoha and Semi wondering what the hell that was that Oikawa immediately backed down, looking back at Semi with a sad smile, “he’s still processing and wants to keep throwing a hissy fit, so for right now just ignore him and let him be with Tobio, he will know how to get him less tense than I can, he needs his omega’s touch that I, an alpha, can't provide him. Oikawa and your dad, dear lord that sounds weird to say, but they have a history with each other that will take forever to go through.”

“And it’s something I don’t want to talk about” Oikawa grumbles as he just looks at the ground.

“Yeah,not a story for now” Iwaizumi giving a sad smile.

Semi sighs and just deals with it for right now, as curious as he is…….he can tell Oikawa is one insult, at least an insult in his eyes, away from ripping someone’s head off.

“And you too Konoha since you’re dating Semi” Iwaizumi chuckling as Konoha engulfs him in a hug, the brunette patting his back.

“I’ve always wanted to be part of a forever family” Konoha beams, Iwaizumi just saving questions for late as they have a job to do.

“Glad you’re apart of it then” Iwaizumi responds, “now come on gu-”

Atsumu comes to a screeching halt on a motorcycle, none of them happy with his presence, but Oikawa already can’t stand the smell of him, the look of him, the fact that he scarred his beautiful fiance…...and he’s pissed, so he’s ready to throw down at any moment.

“Why aren’t you with Tobio and Nao” Konoha walking up as the younger alpha takes off the helmet, “not that I really want you to, but aren’t you wanting to spend time with hmmm, I don’t know” Konoha forcing a smile on his face as he was just itching to get a hit on him since the night they found out what this brat did to one of his closest friends.

Would have gotten a hit if Iwaizumi wasn’t such a killjoy that day.

“Tobio and Nao that you threatened to take to court?”

Iwaizumi and the others almost completely forgetting that Konoha has history with this guy, so he’s not worried about first impressions.

“I was and I was having a wonderful time talking to Tobio, and playing with” looking over at Oikawa glaring daggers at him, forcing himself to refrain from giving him a smug smile, “my son…….but you know we are all looking for my son’s best friends Isamu” Oikawa wanting to rip off Atsumu’s head as he kept on looking at him when he kept on saying ‘my son’.

Iwaizumi walking up behind Oikawa and held him by the back of his shirt.

Konoha and Semi narrowing their eyes at him, Semi grabbing Konoha’s hand and gave it a squeeze that meant ‘don’t you do anything stupid’, Atsumu surprised that Konoha doesn’t seem out of it and actually has a mate; and a beautiful one at that. Surprised that Konoha isn’t dead, not to that he wants him dead, he thought that Konoha was a nice guy who he felt bad for, but it seems like Konoha has a good head on his shoulders. Still seems to carry that small bit of arrogance on him, but nothing bad.

“But Kuroo didn’t have time to send out a message or call you guys, so I’m here to offer up the message” Atsumu putting the helmet on, “they found Isamu, but the guy who has him they said you’ve seen him before went you went to Daishou’s home” Konoha, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Semi’s eyes widen, “by the look on your faces you seem to know what he’s talking about…..and” starting the engine as he knew these guys deserve to know, “the masked man is being chased by a gang that Suna managed to catch up with along with Kuroo and Bokuto and are at some sort of standoff” licking his lips, “and…...as for Tobio…..”

Oikawa about to explode.

“We can’t find him.”

 

-Flashback-

 

“Suna” Tendou cheers as he jogs over to the stoic alpha, “boss needs you to do something.”

Suna leaning against the wall as he took out the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out the smoke, flicking some of the ashes off of it before he stuck the cigarette back into his mouth, “what for?”

“Observing!”

“You mean spying” the stoic alpha corrects as he pushes himself off of the wall, starting to walk next to the twelve year old redhead, the eleven year old stoic alpha exhaling, “let me guess, Inarizaki?”

“Oh you’re a mind reader or something?”

“No” Suna shrugs as he shoves his hands in his pockets, “I just know you have a personal thing against them for some stupid reason, and we never had a problem with them until you saw an omega that I have no idea why you should be worried about” taking the cigarette out of his mouth, “I’ve never seen this omega and haven’t heard much about him other than their leader is fond of him.”

Which in their world, he was surprised. He personally didn’t give a damn what gender you were, how he’s treated is how he was going to treat the person. He personally never understood why omegas get looked down.......well after he learned his lesson a few years back, but he really now didn't get how people use them for personal sex toys, breeding and trading to get their next biggest connection.

He actually felt bad for them.

“I don’t have anything against them.”

“Yeah, Ushijima kept it peaceful as he possibly be with that gang” Suna raising an eyebrow at him, “they’ve gotten more powerful since that mysterious omega had been able to put his input in. The when Ushijima left and you’re being groomed up and have been having your influence in the gang, you’ve been pissing them off.”

“Observant are we” Tendou crossing his arms in front of his chest and pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side as he smiles, “they found him.”

Suna narrowing his eyes a bit, “found who?”

“You’ll see” Tendou giving a devious grin, grabbing the alpha by the arm and yanked him over to the right, Suna rolling his eyes and let himself be dragged over to an empty alleyway, halting his movements at the corner, “don’t show yourself.”

“Why?”

“Observe.”

“I want to see what he’s made of” Tendou chirps as he turns the stoic alpha’s head to the end of the alleyway.

And that’s when he saw a beauty in the flesh cornered by two gang members, not looking intimated in the slightest. He looked rather bored, so short and extremely skinny. The omega wearing wearing blue booty shorts, and a red tank that showed off his midriff, and they were nicely toned for an omega like him. Not too ‘alpha-like’, but Suna can tell form where he was that the omega knew how to take care of himself. With how small he was, he looked like he couldn’t lift more than ten pounds. His stoic, cold-like expression showing that he wasn’t scared of the two gigantic alphas in front of him, but he looked like he had better things to be doing than having to deal with two idiotic alphas.

“So sweet cheeks” one of the alpha’s purrs, the omega looking at him and raised an eyebrow, “what’s a tiny little thing like you doing out here?”

“Not you” the omega answered without hesitation, “I’ve heard it all before, and I really don’t care to suck or have your tiny little dicks inside of me” narrowing his eyes at the alpha who spoke to him first, being able to tell the alphas were fuming from the comment, “don’t you ever call me sweet cheeks again, pisses me off.”

The other alpha snarls, “we can call you wha-”

“Was I speaking to you” the omega not even sparing the alpha who started to scream at him a mere glance, his cold gaze still on the alpha who called him sweetcheeks.

Suna’s heart pounding in his chest, his eyes widening as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the cold, yet beautiful omega. He’s never came across an omega who just seemed unfazed and didn’t like to bed to an alpha’s will, an independent of sorts.

An omega he can say that he’s intimidated by, and most alphas will not even want to admit that in this way of life.

Intimidating…...yet so sexy.

The alpha he cut off really got pissed, “no, bu-”

“Then don’t you dare speak to me unless I speak to you” the omega cuts off without, again, sparing him a glance, “I can’t fucking stand that shit.”

“You little bitch” one yelled, both of them lunging at the omega, Kita just rolled his eyes and dodged them with ease by squatting and swiftly sliding himself under the alpha that called him sweetcheeks. Suna saw the omega’s lip curl up ever so slightly that just made his heart pound even more, the omega jumping on the alpha that called him sweet cheeks at inhuman speed, grabbing the alpha’s chin and the back of the head, and yanked and twisted the alpha’s head up, snapping his neck as if it was nothing; Suna’s jaw dropping to the floor as this tiny omega was able to take a full grown alpha down with no fear and no hesitation. Figuring the omega must be fucking strong to be able to do that.

The omega doing a backflip off of the guy’s back and landed in a squat, not wasting a second and lunged at the alpha who the tiny omega deemed as ‘rude’, which Suna had to agree that he was. He pulled a knife out of nowhere, the alpha not knowing since the tiny omega was wearing a bit of a skimpy outfit, not that he was complaining about that, cutting the alpha’s legs with so much strength and speed, the alpha falling to the ground and shouted out in pain. The omega hopping on top of him with a smile on his face.

It would creep out most people.

Suna had to admit that he just popped a boner.

“My name is Shinsuke Kita” the tiny omega announced as he grabbed the alpha arm, “I’m not one to be fucked with, I’m not going to take you egotistical alphas shit any longer, I will show that I’m better than all of you” and as if it was nothing, like breaking a small twig, Kita dug his unusually sharp claws into the alpha’s skin, snapping the bone in the alpha’s arm in half.

Tendou’s and Suna’s jaws dropping when the alpha let out a gut wrenching scream.

Kita stomping on the alpha’s throat without a warning, killing the other alpha, the tiny omega taking down two grown alphas as if it was child’s play.

Suna thinks he’s in love.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Osamu stood in the middle of the empty field as Isamu clutched onto him dear life, the ringing and fading sounds are still messing with him, which isn’t already isn’t helping him with the tense atmosphere. He sees Tendou on one side with a smug smile on his face, having quite a bit of men behind him. On the other side is one person that he didn’t want to run into, Suna……..this isn’t someone he wants to fight as he still is having a hard time trying to avoid his razor sharp and quick jabs.

It will be all over for him if he were to have him get him.

He also had Kuroo, Bokuto and Akinari behind, he didn’t know where Futakuchi was since he thought he was with Akinari…...from what he’s heard from their small bickering here and there. He wonders where in the hell his brother and Tobio are, he knows Suna cares about little ones, so he knows their somewhere safe that wasn’t in gang territory; his best bet was the hotel.

But he knew these guys wouldn’t trust Tobio alone with Atsumu…...so he’s a little confused on that.

“Suna how have you been” Tendou waving to the irritable alpha in front of him, “been a while!”

“Why should I tell you anything?”

“Because we used to be in the same gang remember” Tendou’s chipper smile faded into a dark look, Suna getting into a defensive stance, “oh that’s right you probably don’t since you were thinking too much with your dick, ready to drop the people who took care of you, you know the gang you were BORN into, that you just dropped so you can fuck some omega that you had a hard on the moment you looked at him!”

“Says the guy who dropped the gang he was BORN in” Tendou growling, “left the gang you claim to love so much, over what, an omega stripper that you had a hard on since the moment you looked at him.”

Kuroo raising an eyebrow, “an omega that you fucking sucked at taking care of.”

Suna tilted his head to the side, wanting what this jackass did to lose an omega who gave him the time of day.

Tendou shook his head to try and get the image out of his head, really not wanting to see Semi on the floor covered in bruises and blood from head to toe, “shut it Kuroo.”

“What I’m just speaking honestly” Kuroo shrugs as he wasn’t intimidated by this alpha in the slightest, after dealing with his father and with people like Tooru and Seiji that he’s interacted with before, Tendou doesn’t even come close, standing next Suna and held a gun that the stoic alpha gave him, him and Akinari as he wanted them to know what they’re getting into, they understood, and so here they are, “you literally could have killed not only a friend of mine” Suna tilting his head even more, Osamu unable to hold back an evil smile behind the mask as he knew that was Suna’s tick, anyone daring to not only hurt omegas and children, but someone hurting someone that were together just royally pisses him off, he and Kita have similar ticks in that sense since they both value relationships and families strongly, “you almost killed my brother’s best friend, you almost killed Konoha’s pregnant omega” Suna was about to snap, Tendou’s eyes widening.

‘Semi’s pregnant……..with Konoha’s baby?’

“And just found out some ‘lovely’ information earlier, and that is you almost killed a Powerhouse’s child” Kuroo growls, Tendou looking shocked, Suna tensing up……..wondering what Powerhouse.

Those three are extremely powerful……

“You’re pulling my leg” Tendou looking at him in disbelief, “Semi isn’t an Elite!”

Akinari eyes widening behind them, looking over to Bokuto with shock, “Semi……..Semi’s one us” pointing to himself.

Bokuto nodded.

“Who’s?”

‘Please don’t be him please don’t be him please don’t be him.’

“Tooru, Semi and Konoha were at the lunch with Oikawa” Bokuto cringing a bit at the horror on Akinari’s face, “kissed his cheek and kept calling him little one. Oikawa didn’t seem the happiest with it.”

Akinari nodded in response……..thinking that today has been too much, way too much. Once things calmed down, they get Isamu back to Keiji, they head out to the hotel, they can all sit down and just THINK.

He sure as hell needs that right now.

‘Fuck.’

“Semi is an Elite, and you are going to piss off the wrong Powerhouse for almost killing his child. One that he really seems to care for at that.”

Akinari is finding that hard to believe.

Tendou just shook his head, “how in the hell can an Elite’s child be a fucking stripper?!”

Akinari wondering that too.

“That’s a question I’m unable to answer as I don’t have the information to supply it.”

Tendou just wants to forget about the omega he can’t fucking seem to let go no matter how hard he tires, snapping his head to the masked man with Isamu, “give me the child!”

Osamu pulling out a gun and pointed it to Tendou and his group behind him, holding Isamu closer to him, shaking his head no.

“Isu” Kuroo calls out with a worried expression, seeing the tiny alpha tilt his head to the right, “Isu!”

Isamu snapped his head up and looked at the raven haired alpha with wide eyes.

“Why you here?”

Kuroo cringed but knew that he deserved it, “to save you.”

Isamu tilted his head head more to the right with a little whine, Kuroo wondering why he was doing that, the other three alphas wondering the same thing, “my arm hurt.”

Kuroo teared up a bit and took a deep breath, “I’m so sorry…...for everything.”

Isamu tilting his head to the right even more, looking at him with sad bloodshot eyes, “you love me?”

Kuroo nodded with a sad smile, “I love you lots.”

“Like Hiku?”

Kuroo’s smile growing wider as more tears coming out, so pissed off at himself for being a shitty person…...hoping that Isamu and Keiji will give him another shot, “I love you lots like Hiku, and I want to be your best friend.”

Isamu beaming at him, “my best friend?!”

Bokuto and Akinari both sighing and thanking god that Isamu is a sweet and forgiving little guy.

Kuroo nods with a sweet smile, “and I will take you back to mommy.”

Osamu smiles as he could feel the little guy beaming, “YOU FOUND MOMMY?!”

Kuroo gave a small chuckle, “yes I did, and mommy misses you so much right now.”

Isamu looking the happiest he’s been and looked at Osamu and pointed to Kuroo, “I go bestfriend!”

Osamu nods and couldn’t help but feel his face turn red under his mask when Isamu gave him a kiss, everyone else’s jaws dropping to the floor at the action. Osamu dropping him to the ground gently, everyone, especially shocked that the masked man is just letting him go.

Suna narrowing his eyes at the masked figure…….wondering who the masked figure is.

“Kuroo” Isamu starts running up to Kuroo, when a few of Tendou’s men lunged at them. Osamu gabbing one of them body slammed the guy to ground, immediately stabbing him in the neck. Then out of nowhere a motorcycle comes roaring in out of nowhere, Oikawa driving with a big grin, Konoha and Atsumu rolling off, Konoha throwing his knives and getting them in the shoulders, not wanting to kill, but at least immobilize them. Atsumu lunging at one of the men and tackled him, the two of them rolling in the ground, Atsumu on his knees as the guy ended up with a knife in his head, Suna giving a few quick jabs and easily took down a couple of them within seconds of them reaching him that Oikawa couldn't help but be amazed at when he saw when he saw the stoic alpha easily take down a bunch of men with very little movement and effort. Leaving Tendou, Kawanishi and a couple other men left on their side, Tendou and Kawanishi glaring at them as they both let out low growls, the two of them especially glaring at their old gang member Suna.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Akinari looking at them in shock. Isamu looking at everything with curiosity in Kuroo’s hold, Kuroo trying to cover his eyes, but he managed to see everything.

Suna, Konoha and Atsumu not breaking a sweat as they wall stared down at Tendou. Suna getting a little aggravated that the masked man just disappeared. Oikawa taking off his helmet and threw it off to the side with a pissed off expression, Kuroo snorting.

“You sure like to make an entrance.”

Oikawa pointed to him, “shut it” Kuroo sticking his tongue out in response, Bokuto and Akinari chuckling in response, Oikawa pointing a gun at Tendou, Tendou pulling out his and so did his men, Suna, Atsumu and Konoha all getting into fighting stances, “where in the hell is TOBIO?!”

Tendou narrowing his eyes, not a fan of that omega.

Kuroo’s eyes bugged out of his head along with the others who didn’t know, “you lost my fucking brother?!”

“I’m not lost jackasses” all of them snapping their head so Tobio who limped over to them, his clothes all ripped up, his black tights gone. The bottom of the red dress was ripped that it was barely covering Tobio’s bottom, the front part of his dress ripped around his chest, Oikawa and Atsumu having to put all of their effort to not get a nose bleed as his breasts in his white lace bra is on full display for others to see. Akinari and Kuroo about to run over to him when they see Tobio, who’s barefoot, dragging a large alpha behind him and looked like the shit was beaten out of him, Tobio holding a gun that he took form the alpha that thought it would be a good idea to attack him and the life inside of him, in protective mode that Oikawa and the others knew to stand back.

Because he’s not in the mood to play.

Oikawa, Kuroo, Atsumu and the others wanting to murder the alpha in Tobio’s hold, being able to tell by how Tobio looks alone, that the alpha thought it would be a good idea to try and have his way with Tobio.

But Tobio wasn’t in the mood.

Hasn’t been all day and just wants to get Isamu back to Keiji, wanting to see Nao as he was ripped away from him and heard his cries when he was suddenly snatched, needing to get alone time with Oikawa and have him hold him, Nao and bond with their little omega.

That’s what he wanted at this point.

“I think you’re done here Tendou.”

Tendou’s face deadpanning.

Everyone jumping at the new voice, Suna’s eyes widening, “what the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay back!”

“You did” Kita raising an eyebrow, “I chose not to listen, you seem to forget who’s in charge here Rin. Ojiro.”

The alpha holding a large bazooka in his hand, Tendou’s eyes widening as the weapon is aimed at him and his group.

“Fucking go and I don’t have you ordered to be killed” Kita rubbing his large stomach, “you got till the count of three to get the fuck out” giving a dark and dangerous look to Tendou when shot the guy who attacked Tobio without hesitation, everyone except the omega’s gang and Tobio looked at the short omega with shock, “I don’t tolerate raping assholes who lay a hand on an omega without consent, I don’t appreciate my husband and the rest of my family being attacked” intertwining his hands with Tobio’s, “you’re lucky I’m giving you a chance, so you better run.”

Tendou knew not to screw around with Kita and slowly backed away, leaving as they knew the omega meant every word he said and knew he and and his members weren't all that prepared for Kita as they didn't know he was going to be here.

Konoha looking at his old boss with a nervous expression.

Suna really having a hard time trying to not get turned on right now.

Oikawa and Atsumu looking at Tobio with worried expressions, Oikawa glaring at the younger alpha next to him. Atsumu glaring right back at him.

Isamu running up to Tobio while screaming “PRETTY OMEGA” Tobio hugging the small guy as he really needed to get a hug from him, and Isamu needing a hug from him badly. Tobio happy to see the little alpha and happy that the others were able to find and retrieve him, thanking god that he and the others were able to see this adorable little guy and his bright smile and loud personality.

“I’m so happy to see you again” Kita says as he looked at Tobio with a sad smile.

Tobio returned it as he clung onto the tiny alpha, “same here.”

Kita bowed his head respectfully the alpha’s as they make their way over to the omegas as he wave Ojiro off to the car, “we will talk later.”

“Actually Kita” Konoha giving Kita a nervous smile, the omega shocked to see that Konoha…...is alive, “I have a favor to ask of you, if that’s not too much trouble.”

Kita always having a soft spot for him, Suna walking over to his mate and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Sure, what is it?”

 

-

 

“Keiji.”

The depressed omega sat himself from the bed, glad that Suga stuck by his side, seeing the older omega laying in the other bed with his two girls, and his little Sakura. Hikaru, Nao and Masaru all cuddled up to him, Iwaizumi and Semi helping out the omega with anything else he needed as he cried out in desperation for his little alpha.

“MOMMY!”

Keiji became full of life at the precious sound of his little boy, crying tears of joy when he snapped his head to the door behind him, Isamu already beating him to it and engulfed his mommy in a hug, both of them crying and holding each other tightly.

“Please don’t ever do that again” Keiji taking in his son’s scent, smiling as he was just happy and relieved, he was going to check his boy for any injuries in a moment, right now he was just focused on getting the hugs he’s been craving.

“I try find you mommy” Isamu cries as he takes his mother’s scent, “I lose you, but I safe now!”

“I love you sweetheart” Keiji planting a lot of kisses on his little alpha, Isamu giggling as Keiji tickled him a little bit, Isamu squealing in happiness and gave his momma a lot of kisses back.

“I LOVE YOU MOMMY!”

“And we love you Isamu” Bokuto and Kuroo say in unison, Iwaizumi and Semi leaving the room to give them their privacy, getting their Isamu hugs before he even reached his momma. Keiji snapped his head up, the two alphas both hugging the happy mother happy to have his baby back.

Keiji giving them both kisses on the cheeks, Isamu giggling as he just kept on squealing in happiness, never wanting to let go of his mommy. Keiji surprised that Isamu didn’t wake everyone up.

But then it hit Keiji……..

He looked at the files, Tobio’s drawings to see if he could have distraction when he just wanted to be him and his stressed sleeping children.

He’s horrified.

“We can talk about this when it’s just us in our room at the other hotel, I’m still very upset, Isamu doesn’t seem to have no injuries on him right now although I will be checking when we talk, but I’m still pissed just so we’re clear on it” Keiji says as he hugs his purring alpha closer to him and placed a kiss on his forehead where his bangs are that are covering his scars, Bokuto and Kuroo nodding as they understood why the young mother is still upset “I looked at the pictures.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto tensed up.

Kuroo having a sick feeling in his stomach, “is it bad?”

“Horrifying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a continuation, but it's going to get to the pills and some of Tobio's past
> 
> Thank you for your love and patience, I will respond to comments asap!! Hope to hear what you think and I hope you all have an amazing week!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be posted up very late tonight to sometime early Thursday morning as I'm having some 4th of July activities and whatnot, but I will get it up as soon as I get finished with the activities!


	29. Tobio and Daishou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, Babu_Bunny, Wahboop, Tokshoh, Lumina(I will respond to your comments on the last chapter asap!), japlibatique, Cutie_chan, Nalife, lazyAf and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3
> 
> This chapter does have mature content that involves a minor, like a little mini Tobio; it's going to be at the end of the chapter when you see a scene, not super long, but still involves Tobio and his dad ._.
> 
> But I do thank you for your patience, love and support as it does mean a lot and I do appreciate everything you all do for me! I do plan to keep update on Wednesday's, or late Wednesday's to the days like today where I can't get it up until early Thursday. Love you all and I hope to hear from you! I hope you all have an amazing week!! <3 <3
> 
>  **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Language, Sexual Content, Referenced Molestation Of A Minor, Scenes Of A Sexual Assault Of A Minor, Rape Towards The End Of Chapter (at least I consider rape, since no and stop are used), Mentions Of Rape, Mentions Of Cousin Icest, Blood***

-December 25th-

 

“This look good Tooru” Manabu asks as he touches up on Daishou’s makeup, finishing up on the amega’s lips as he puts a little more red lipstick on, “ok sweetie, rub your lips together like this” demonstrating as he rub his lips together. Daishou took a deep breath and rubbed his lips together, still not used to the feeling of wearing makeup, still so new to him since he was so used to makeup being a more omega and female beta, and female alphas too sometimes, but male alphas wearing makeup would make you look weak…...at least that’s what he was told by his father. But of course he’s not an alpha, well not fully at least, half omega and half alpha; a freak of nature as he remembered a kid in one of his classes say years ago.

Daishou would normally roll his eyes to that kind of comments……..but now he can’t really say shit as he can’t come up with a retort to that insult to his rare breed.

‘What am I?’

Seeing that snarky son of a bitch who was always picked on him, unless he was with Futakuchi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daizo, he was always picked on. For being different, for not being alpha enough, but not fitting in with the omegas. For people assuming that he looked down on them because he would always stick to himself, he wasn’t shy, not even close and would get in debates without hesitation, but he was never in the same classes as Daizo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi since he was in advanced college level classes by the time he was in his first year of high school, and Futakuchi was a year behind…….so yeah, open fresh target since no one seemed to like him then.

And no one seems to like him now.

Oddly enough Tooru and Manabu were the only two who personally tended to him to make him feel better. Suga was another good person that always checked up on him, and Futakuchi………

God he misses him already.

He wants to talk to him.

Feel him again……...but he knows that’s not going to be able to happen. The thought of not being able to feel Futakuchi in him, almost crying at the physical and emotional pain when he had to clean his cousin off him and in him before Tooru, Manabu and Osamu got back from the lunch…….he got lucky that Osamu got sidetracked to check up on him.

He didn’t know how to break it to Tooru that Akinari, Futakuchi and Kin know he’s pregnant. He was too scared to say anything to him for fear of being dragged out of the ‘freedom’ that he has, to having no freedom and trapped at a place, from the stuff that Manabu told him that he didn’t know much about until now, just sounded miserable. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want to be trapped in that sex filled place that people are used and abused on a daily bases. He didn’t know how Manabu managed to live there his whole life, he didn’t know if he himself would last more than a day.

And now he’s having to do all of this……..to be a plaything.

An Elite’s plaything.

He didn’t know how much longer he will be able to fight, he didn’t like this…...he didn’t like being looked at in this sexual manner. Made his alpha side so pissed off for being looked at in this manner, that he shouldn’t have to wear this girly shit and lay on his back and take it, his omega side was feeling very insecure wearing this, for showing off his breasts and his stomach that grows more and more each day; and his omega side was liking that Tooru is looking at him with lust. Made him feel disgusted in himself.

If this was that all he was good enough for, is for fucking…….what if he was disappointing in that fashion?

Then his father would be looking at a true disappointment that he is for not doing anything right, and then being a disappointment to Tooru for not being able to fill up these alpha’s sexual appetite…….where he knows Tooru’s sexual appetite is huge; and his knowledge of anything sexual, of anything having to pertain with pleasuring others is great, has to for what he does with the school.

Failure at life and he didn’t fit in anywhere……..

Sometimes he wonders how he hasn’t killed himself at this point.

Tooru eyes his mate’s sexy outfit, something that he picked out that even Manabu had to agree that Daishou looks sexy in, the amega wearing black choker eyelash bardot bralet, wearing very skimpy black underwear. With the makeup on bringing out his face a lot more, even though Daishou is one to not need a whole lot since he is a natural beauty. Tooru had to admit that to himself ever since Daishou was younger, he felt gross that he found someone young to be beautiful and the fact that he’s an amega made the attraction all the more stronger…….something that he’s never had but wanted to have, but what kept him in check without knowing his true intentions with Daishou was the amega’s ever so paranoid, ever so harsh and cold Seiji Daishou. But he’s grown out of wanting to be by Seiji’s side and go against him, he used to admire and still somewhat does, the older alpha. Seiji was the one who helped him to get to where he is now, considers Seiji to be his good friend as he’s carried out a friendship with him ever since he started mentoring him. He’s known him longer than that, when he and Akinari used to date, Seiji would either be closed off in his room and only see him for dinner, or he would pop in and out of Akinari’s home to talk to their father. He was the one also responsible for setting him and Yasu up and married. So they’ve had a long history, they both done things for each other here and there……..and he’s repaying his friend by bonding, fucking and impregnating his rare amega son.

Although Seiji should know him better by now.

Plus he knows Seiji’s done things behind his back, so he guesses their even.

Although this was something he planned for himself for a while and not to spite Seiji. Although he can guess he can say the spite is a bit of a perk, as Seiji refused his fucking offer all these years. Now Seiji and can look at him and call him his son-in-law that’s giving him grandchildren. The brunette thinks he should be grateful, after all Seiji didn’t think he would ever get grandchildren, since he seemed to think Daishou wasn’t getting married and having children of his own quick enough.

Tooru looked down at he delicious looking baby bump and licked his lips, itching to touch and fuck the amega. But he knows he can’t do that and he promised the amega a small break, and he always keeps his promises as he’s not a fan of promising something to somebody…….and then have them turn turn their back on you by breaking it.

All he can picture is Akinari and inwardly growled, ‘fucking bitch.’

“You did an amazing job as always” Tooru says as he sits next to Manabu and waves him off, “you can go call your son on the phone in the next room, don’t go anywhere near the stairs as I will be bringing in the clients. I don’t want you anywhere near them unless it’s in the bedroom with Daishou getting to work, you got me?”

Manabu stood up and bowed, picking up his sleeping daughter in the crib next to him and kissed her in the cheek, “I got you loud and clear.”

“Good” Tooru says as he turns his attention to the amega, scooting himself to where the redhead was sitting and waved his hand lazily to the omega, “the number to the school is by the phone and they know it’s my number, just tell them that you’re just checking in on Moniwa and how he’s handling things, you two can talk for however long you want, but I would prefer you to keep it short since I know Daishou will need you in between clients. Plus I don’t need you distracting your son for too long while he’s working. We will be dealing with the est at the school and I know you're bound to seeing Moniwa there at least once through all of this.”

As much as he misses his son, he knows he will see him when he gets back to the school and bows his head, and he’s just grateful that he’s able to keep an eye on his child that he never got to be around a whole lot until Semi ran off, “just let me know the time for the first client and I will be there to comfort him afterwards” looking at Daishou, “remember what I told you and you should be fine, just let the alpha bend you the way that they want to, be responsive to them if they want to talk, even if they aren’t talkers or ask you any questions, you need to vocalize how much they’re pleasuring you. Even if you’re not feeling a thing, you still need to moan, make sure you learn their name on the sheet Tooru gave you, Tooru will tell you their name anyway and the client might even tell your name……..although you probably already know most of their names.”

Daishou felt sick to his stomach that he’s going to be used by people that he’s met…...that he’s known since he was a little child.

Swallowing back some bile.

“You have to be aware of what your face” motioning to his face, “be aware what it’s looks like at all the times, it’s alright to show a little pain, some alphas kind of like you to be a mess under them for multiple reasons; one because it shows how BIG they are down there, boosts that ego of theirs and will be even more eager to show you what they can do with their big cock and how much they want to hear you. Plus it leaves them more satisfied too, like I told you, helps that ego grow and make them happier.”

Daishou looked at Tooru and raised an eyebrow, Tooru chuckling as he brushed some of the amega’s hair behind his ear, “very very true for sensitive alphas, love that you feel them and love to know that their pleasuring you so they feel like they have some dominance over you” Tooru rolling his eyes, “and Manabu I know what’s going through your head, I’m not sensitive about what I have down there, I’m big length and width and Semi’s mother and every sexual partner I’ve ever had have made no complaints, Semi’s momma was so cock thirsty that it was me that had to tell him to calm his ass down, when normally it was the other way around.”

“Because he constantly craved affection” Manabu rubbing his little girl’s back gently as she shuffled in his hold, “and especially after what his own brother did to him, he needed someone and he looked at you for it.”

‘Poor guy was troubled’ Manabu thought with a sad smile as he still deeply missed his good friend, ‘just wanted love.’

And Manabu guesses he got it from Tooru…….the alpha said at the lunch that he and Semi’s mother like each other…….so that would indicate that Tooru might have felt something too. He didn’t know how much, but it was enough that he risked his head with his father still in charge to sleep with him multiple times, and didn’t kill his child when it was learned that Semi’s mother became pregnant.

Tooru’s eye twitched at the thought of the alpha and waved Manabu off, the omega bowing and leaving the room, the omega talking sweetly to his daughter that had woken up.

“If I may ask…..” Daishou letting out a small moan when Tooru place a hand on his swollen stomach, rubbing and smiling softly at his stomach, “…..what happened to Semi’s mom…….what did his own brother do to him?”

“Jackass was born in the school and he decided to want to be apart of the gang life” Tooru says as he sets himself on the bed next to Daishou, picking him up and setting him on his lap and continued to rub his stomach, Daishou joining him as he needed to feel his boy’s overwhelming warmth right now, scared shitless of what’s to come and just let himself be held by the only……..and he felt sick to his stomach thinking this……..but to be held by someone that he……..he actually feels somewhat comfortable with, his mark liking that thought and made his back arch a bit and he had to stifle back a moan, “and he really wanted a baby like it was his destiny, but the beta he was with couldn’t produce any children and he kept complaining about it. I really didn’t have much of a problem with him at all before really, I just told him to pay up and to find an omega in here to give him a child, simple as that, a few workers have done that and every single one of them was able to have children, Manabu got the baby from the alpha that he wanted but was married to another omega that came from the school.”

Daishou turned his head and raised an eyebrow, thinking that Manabu hated the thought of sleeping with mated alphas…….maybe it was before he gained that moral.

“Yup and he got an omega out of it, but the alpha rejected the baby and left it at the school with Manabu to take care of” Tooru rolled his eyes, “needless to say said alpha didn’t look at Manabu that way and just did it for sex, that his eyes on the prize was elsewhere.”

“Not his own omega back at home?”

“Ehhh when he felt like sleeping with her, although I don’t understand since she was a very beautiful woman” Tooru replies, “he was looking at someone a lot younger than her…….but lets not dwell on that and look back at the story I was originally telling.”

Daishou just nodded, really needing the distraction.

“He just seemed to just not want that and I discussed options with him and see if money was an issue, but unless he was just spending it recklessly, which I make sure alphas know how to operate in the outside world so they have no excuse that they didn’t know that they weren’t supposed to do certain things, you know to be able to function” Tooru drumming his fingers on his stomach, both of them giving content smiles and at their children’s happiness that mommy and daddy were both loving up on them, Tooru kissing the mark on Daishou’s exposed neck that has been nothing but a pain to him, feeling the pleasure and need to be right up against the alpha, his body leaning into Tooru’s touch on it’s own accord, taking a shaky breath as he was feeling ashamed of himself right now…...and he hasn’t even gotten to the clients yet, “then one day after meticulously talking to Semi’s mother, which the alpha’s younger brother, to get them to hang out when Semi’s mother wasn’t pregnant…...alone. He then proceeded to rape Semi’s mother in his own room, and took advantage of the knowledge that his little bother wouldn’t get rid of a baby and would keep it, and that his little brother wouldn’t rat him out…...at least at the time..”

Daishou looked at the alpha horrified at that, having your own brother coming in and intentionally getting you pregnant, planned it out and to just…….

‘Sounds familiar’ Daishou’s heart aching, as he sympathizing with Semi’s mother as he knew Tooru did the same to him, while they weren’t blood related…….they’ve known each other for so long that Daishou had looked up to Tooru as an uncle. Tooru told him about Semi being his kid and having him being raised in the school until he ran away……..he feels nothing but pain for Semi at the thought of him living there until he was about fifteen.

“I tried to get him to tell me who the baby belonged to, since I have to keep track of all the births, their progress for our files and for the daddies that want to know how their little one is doing, and money, I need to know what motherfucker wanted to skip out on payment and rape my top earner at the time” Tooru says as he looked nothing but irritated about that situation in the past, “Semi’s mother wouldn’t tell me and I eventually ‘gave up’, but it was my father who told me I should stop bothering and just raise the baby in the school…….but I wasn’t going to stop and let whoever get away with it but and I kept my eye out. It didn’t take me very long to suspect that his older brother, at this point with the shit that I’ve been through, anyone can take advantage of anyone.”

Daishou nodded.

“But I didn’t have hardcore proof to go after him, he was smart to make sure him and his little brother were in an empty hallway and that no one was around, made sure to hurry up, do what he came into the room to do and then left” Tooru continues, “I honestly got pissed off and I knew it has to be him with his gang shit he was doing that taught him to be my level of sneaky. And Semi’s mother gave birth to a beautiful little omega, and omega that his mother named him Shinsuke. And boy was that little one so sweet and quiet and didn’t cry all that much when he came out of his mother, Semi’s mother is a natural with little ones and always wanted babies, and this was the first baby that he thought that he could keep with him in the school since all of his other ones went out to their daddies on the outside, despite little Shinsuke being a product of incestuous rape…...then again when rape happens, usually one of the few ways that they can live on from that is usually holding onto that small life inside of them” Daishou feeling another pang in his heart and begged his little ones for the warmth, all of them not failing to help him out by loving up on him when the mark started to really hurt him, “there was something special about that little guy, but of course I didn’t have all the time to look at him other than get a picture, blood test, fingerprint, name, date of birth and any health problems, ect. Because the bastard decided to come in after I left, not on a day where he worked and cameras captured everything. Semi was walking around with his little Shinsuke who was just looking up at his mommy with so much love and affection, Semi was in love his little guy that even taking him away for a moment to do the fingerprints and whatnot, it made him freak out as he wanted to be with his little guy. With such love and affection, those two had a strong bond that I knew once I found out the little omega was snatched, Semi’s mother lost a part of himself. Snatched out of his hands and beat Semi’s mother a bit, leaving his own little brother crying, screaming and bleeding all over the floor as the alpha managed to run out with little Shinsuke crying his little eyes out that mommy was not near him and hearing his mommy’s agony. Semi’s mother finally told me who the fuck it was and confirmed that it was his big brother that raped him, and I immediately had him hunted down…...but he gave the baby to his beta wife and BAM, little Shinsuke was off the grid and nowhere to be found……..needless to say that Semi’s mother and I had a lot of fun with the punishment he got. And I wanted to keep going out to look for the little one, but my father didn’t give a damn, the baby wasn’t worth anything since Shinsuke came out of a forbidden birth at the school, and told me I would be wasting my time trying to look for him, I tried and I tried and it got to a point where my father was about to take everything from me and punish me if I didn’t stop.”

“Shinsuke has never been found” Daishou looking up at him in disbelief.

“Never and poor Eita just never fully recovered” Tooru shrugs, “wouldn’t be surprised if that kind of stress and trauma had something to do with his next and last birth with Semi now” Tooru sighs and then flips the two of them over out without warning, Tooru on top of him with a big grin, “so, it’s almost time.”

Daishou suddenly felt more exposed than he had been this whole time in this skimpy lingerie, really hating how Tooru was eyeing him right now.

“Y-Yeah.”

“I know this being your first time doing something like this my Suguru” Tooru caressing his cheek, lightly grazing his fingers along the amega’s addicting and sexy curves that no one really knows about since they were hidden all the time, “I know this is making you nervous, but I will let you know that I will be very pleased with you and get something special after all this.”

Daishou didn’t know if he should like that and took a deep breath, “and the special thing after this is?”

“A surprise my dear Suguru” Tooru smiles as he continues to rub the amega’s stomach, loving that the amega just seemed to sink into the feel of the warmth more and more, that he’s starting to give in, “a surprise that you are doing a very good job in earning, as you obeyed that letter I gave you as you in your van and didn’t run off” leaning down and kissed his cheek, trailing kisses down his neck and over to his mark that the amega couldn’t hold back a moan, Tooru looking up at him as he devoured the mark and Daishou’s back arched and placed a hand on his mouth…….really hating how his body is just wanting to give him……..

He couldn’t help himself.

For some reason Tooru was really making him feel better……..and it’s making him feel even more ashamed.

But the pain in the mark was long gone and was replaced with nothing but pleasure, Daishou’s legs spreading on their own accord.

“Oh ho, someone one wants it” Tooru giving Daishou a shit eating grin and raised his eyebrows, seeing that his eyes were nearly black, still had specks of his natural bright green eyes in there…….Tooru knows what this means.

He’s about to win.

“How cute that you’re starting to finally want me a bit” Tooru leaning down and kissed the amega, Daishou not hesitating on holding back and opened his mouth as soon as he saw what the alpha was about to do, Tooru slithering his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Tooru then massaging his breasts in the adorable bralet that the amega is wearing, making sure to mark the amega’s mouth with his taste to let the other clients know that Daishou will always be his to have, that outside of the bedroom and his without his consent, he was off limits. He snaked one hand under the man’s back and pulled him up so that their bodies were pressed up against each others, the alpha loving that warmth emitting when he felt his children’s warmth up against his toned stomach, feeling them in love with mommy and daddy finally having contact with each other after being separated from each other most of the day, and when he got back to the house he knew the mark was bothering him since he was standing there in just in his towel after taking a shower……..and he just let Tooru hug him and guide him to the bedroom while he got Manabu to grab the outfit he picked out from his bedroom. He knows the mark hasn’t fully taken control of the amega yet, Daishou wasn’t kissing him back all that much yet and can see the amega’s hands gripping the bedsheets below him, knowing that was Daishou holding himself back from grabbing onto him like the bond wants him to, but he’s opening enough to spread his legs a bit to let him in.

‘Stubborn little amega.’

“I’m very proud of you that you stayed put like you’re supposed to, that you didn’t want to anger me, your mate, that you would leave me” he says as he pulls away from the kiss, seeing Daishou’s eyes back to their mostly bright green color, Daishou’s cheeks painted red as he stares up at the alpha, “that you didn’t take my boys Noboru, Mamoru, Susumu, Riku and Ayumu away from me.”

“W-Why would I do that” Daishou asked as he was hoping that Tooru didn’t see how close he was to cross that boundary, heart pounding at the impending doom that he was about to start the night……

“Well you were close so I would assume that you certainly thought about it” Tooru smirking at him as Daishou’s eye widen a bit, panicking that he was going to be yanked to the school right at this moment, “but the fact that you thought about it but turned right around and have been nothing but cooperative with me, I can forgive it” kissing the mark that made Daishou try to moan again, hating how Tooru keeps putting his oddly soft lips, his long tongue and the tips of his dangerously sharp teeth that one would think he had surgery to make his teeth appear bigger, hated how they would just brush up against his scarred neck that…….how every time he did so it would make him feel good, how everything Tooru was doing to him now was starting to become a welcoming feeling, “you’re making me so happy, doesn’t the thought of someone being proud of you sound delicious, that I will love and be proud of you when no one else will be…..how your father never seems to be happy with you…...I will be happy for you.”

Daishou’s eye started to water at the thought of the one man who he tries so hard to be something special in his eyes, to be the alpha, the child that he can be proud of. Be someone his mother can look down on and be proud, be someone the media and citizens could be proud of……..he just craved acceptance…….acceptance he now knows he will never get since Japan has such a thing against his rare breed. His father won’t ever fully accept him because of his rare gender. The media and the citizens will all turn their backs on him the moment they learn who he really is……..Futakuchi probably wouldn’t even want to look at him. The fact that he’s also in love with his cousin, along with being an amega…….he really is too different.

Made him wander if his mother would have loved him regardless of who he is…...or would his mother also stick his nose up at him like his dad did. He didn’t know much about his him, and his father refuses to tell him anything about him…….he has met people who have had a dead mother or father, and usually losing them at a young age…….but they knew almost everything about them as if they were still alive. Mothers Day was always very difficult since his school used to host dances, how all the mothers would all come to the dance, and he would just sit and watch since it was during school hours…..remembering how someone just wanted to ask him;

‘Why wasn’t his mother here?’ 

‘Oh she’s dead?’

‘Then how did she die?’ 

‘Oh that’s right your mother was a male omega, Yasu Daishou right?’

‘Oh he was very pretty and such a loud and nice guy, I bet you hear stories about him all the time!’

‘Why don’t you come and dance!’

It killed him that Iwaizumi had Akinari with him as a ‘mother’ figure, Akinari winning that argument as his Iwa and Hisahito shouldn’t be counted out because of two alpha parents. It killed him that even Oikawa’s mother Yuri was there to dance with him and show him off, how proud she was to have a handsome and intelligent alpha for a son. Futakuchi’s mother was always such a lovely woman who loved to embarrass Futakuchi and Mika at the dances, always seemed to have a good time, Daishou would always have to shoo his cousin away and go out and spend time with his mother, always telling him he’s fine when all he wanted to do was just sit in a dark room on his own and try to not cry as he had to convince himself that he wasn’t alone in this world. Even Daizo’s mother would put on a happy face and be nice to her little boy, Daizo would be on cloud nine and always was on his best behavior with her, so happy and would soak up all of her attention, she was similar to his father personality wise, although she was a lot louder than Seiji is, kind of quirky and knew there was something a little loose in her brain, she was very smart……..just it sometimes occurs to Daishou that his cousin’s mother shouldn’t have children; although he’s very happy to have Daizo in his life and no one could tell him differently.

Then they would get upset that he refused to stand up and at least socialized with the others at least, but he didn’t want to get in the way of anyone’s happiness and just stuff his malnourished body with some food. Akinari and Futakuchi’s mother Sara always tried to include him sometimes, Akinari would always get pissy with him that he was being a party pooper and he needs to learn to stop smell the roses and have fun. Stop being too serious with everything and be a child.

He didn’t exactly know how to act like one since he was forced to grow up

But he guesses that he will always be a party pooper then.

Be too grown.

Too weird.

A freak of nature.

Unlovable……...well more unlovable than he already is.

He will never be full accepted, the thought making his mark starting to burn at wanting Tooru to touch him again.

He looked up at Tooru as he wiped his tear that managed to come out, the alpha leaning down and placing another kiss on his lips, no tongue or anything, just a nice soft kiss to calm whatever was troubling his mind at the moment. The alpha pulled away and rubbed the bulging stomach to get the warmth to emit from their children, all of them gladly helping mommy and daddy out, all of them feeling like their ‘dancing’ in him with joy at all of this attention.

“I’m serious my Suguru” Tooru purrs as he licks his lips, finding the taste of his skin to be very pleasant, Daishou unable to know to take in this…….this suddenly very affectionate behavior that is coming from the older male, was this an actual genuine behavior, or was he just playing nice so that the mark can hurry up and devour whatever little part of him that is still fighting?

He didn’t know.

But he wasn’t going to lie that the feeling of the mark, this pleasuring and the feeling of being lived on with the mark……...the only time he got this feeling was when Futakuchi was fucking him…...being loved and completely happy. He couldn’t say he was completely happy with all of this, but right now Tooru is doing a damn good job on having him stay calm and……….dare he say it……..loved?

Is this is what love is?

He’s only felt this with Futakuchi……..but Tooru was coming in hot with these scary emotions.

“So do this for me and I promise I will give you the surprise and the break I promised” Tooru’s hand moving down and started to lightly scratch his nails against the smooth skin, sending shivers up Daishou’s spine, the amega trying so damn hard to not break right now, trying to not think about the men that were going to be coming in to use and abuse him, “although my intention was to have you on bed rest, seems like you and I have that meeting of punishing Hajime Futakuchi for thinking it’s a good idea to try and choke a pregnant omega, and one that happens to be near and dear to us Elites as a whole” Tooru getting a dark look in his eyes and gave an evil smile, “you, Seiji and I will have to make sure to get things done our way for sure, Seiji and I talked on the phone and are planning to ruin him now…….and in the future” Daishou’s eyes widening a bit as he knew what that meant, really hoping he doesn’t have to be the one to do it this time, “but that’s a talk for tomorrow morning, right now I need you to remember everything I have told you, and especially Manabu since he’s done this for most of his life, he’s my top earner right now and he’s the best to learn from right.”

Daishou is trying his hardest to not lose it right now, about to have an anxiety attack he knew his first client was about to get here, he nervously drummed his fingers along his swollen stomach.

Feeling the impending doom.

Feeling that after tonight, everything was going to be different……..he could feel it in his bones.

“Manabu is a hundred percent correct when when he talked about paying attention to what your face looks like, showing some pain is a turn on that quite a bit of alphas have but usually don’t express. Not exactly one of the first things they want to tell their beta or omega” Tooru snorts as he stands himself and the amega up, styling his hair and straightening out the lingerie, unable to help himself but to to shake the bralet to see them jiggle a bit, Daishou unable but to help but blush at the action as Tooru did a couple more shakes before he stopped himself, knowing that he was going to end up tackling the amega to the bed if he kept on playing with the amega’s breasts, “but yes showing some pain is a bit of a must, but what’s also another thing that you need to pay attention to is your body language, it’s almost just as important as facial expressions. I know you don’t find any of these men appealing” Daishou nodding as he grabbed a brush and brush back his bangs that covered his bandaged eye and about half of his face, the amega feeling very exposed and wished he could have the bangs over his face again, “but you got to use that grade A acting that I know you can be amazing at when you put effort into it” Daishou refrains from nodding as Tooru grabs a curler that he bought earlier before he got back to the house, curling out some of his green hair that Tooru wanted him to grow out a bit and not keep cutting it to a certain length he’s had his whole life, “make them think that you want them just as much as you want them, grind up against them, touch them as much as you can just as much as they want to touch you…...since I know a lot of them seemed eager to do so since they have sent me messages that were either confirming their time and amount of money, asking if you were feeling well enough and were still on for tonight.”

Daishou feeling his stomach churning in disgust.

‘Don’t throw up.’

“Wanted me to send them some sneak peaks for tonight.”

‘Don’t throw up.’

“All of them telling me I knew how to pick em.”

‘Don’t throw up.’

“All of them telling me all the things they want to do to you.”

‘Don’t throw up.’

“They told me that they always knew you were a beauty from young age, they just didn’t know how to feel since they thought you were a full fledged alpha like your father convinced the entire world about, well everyone except me.”

Daishou thinking back to him being around his father when he would be at the office with him some days, his father usually handing him something and telling him to go throw it away for him while he worked. How his father always asked him to prep his meal that he would bring to work from home, and heat it up and have it ready for break time so the two of them can eat. How he would chat with his father’s co-workers that took their breaks before his father, a little five year old being able to carry on conversations with them as he was heating up his father’s lunch, Tooru always being in charge of making sure that the other co-workers aren’t telling him anything that Seiji deemed unacceptable. Now that he thought about it, he did get lingering stares that even him being that young felt a little uncomfortable, always getting Tooru’s help getting the small amega down from the counter and making sure Daishou doesn’t get distracted to as Tooru joined Seiji and Jirou on their breaks.

He was getting stared at differently and with……..lingering glances even then……

Daishou having to swallow back the bile that was about to come out.

“So be vocal and act like you want it” Tooru running his fingers through the curls and didn’t seem to mind the how hot it was, didn’t even flinch…….the amega having to remind himself that Tooru has a very high pain tolerance, still feels pain, but it would take a lot for him to be on his hands and knees complaining about it hurting, “and let the alpha do almost whatever they want with you, if they’re going to do something to harm you and our children just scream out for help, Osamu and I will be right outside the room. Although these guys know what to do and not to do and especially since you’re mine-”

Even though he knows this, he’s been told this who knows how many times since the day Tooru first fucked him……..it never got any easier to hear.

Makes him want to throw up even more and cry his eyes out.

“They would have a death wish if they think they can go against me” Tooru smiling at the thought of beating someone to a pulp, what was also making him smile was the fact that he was happy that curls fit Daishou very well and thought he was doing an amazing job, “and they would be fucking stupid to hurt and go against you as well, you and I are Powerhouses that can make them wish they were never even born if they so much try and go against us, go against us and try to harm our sons, our heirs for future generations to come as I’m not stopping until I get what I went through hell and back to get.”

His intense brown eyes gleaming at him, Daishou getting the message loud and clear, and that Tooru will do everything it takes to get it……..which just scares him more there was no doubt in Tooru’s cruel and harsh methods

“But you got to repress that alpha side of yours that likes to fight me every step of the way, and let that omega side be in control and the pleasure of being dominated over an alpha will take over” Tooru setting down the curler with a big smile, running his hands through the green wavy hair with mixed in with the curls, Tooru looking mighty proud of himself.

Daishou on the other hand didn’t even know how in the hell he was supposed to repress his alpha side…….didn’t know if that would be possible. Didn’t even want to…….his alpha side is the main reason why he hasn’t completely lost himself at this point, because he was being very stubborn and trying to hold onto whatever small piece of himself that was still in there somewhere.

If he were to just will it away…….oh god he doesn’t know what he would be able to do with himself. He’s been leaning on his alpha side his whole life and wasn’t even aware of the omega have of him until a little over two months ago, so he doesn’t know what he’s even supposed to do as omega unless it was to be a bottom…….and he’s only really felt true pleasure being a bottom with Futakuchi…….he was so used to topping with Hisahito and was so used to the thought of topping, so he’s trying to still let himself get used to the idea of bottoming. With Futakuchi it was great, so great that it depresses him so fucking much that he knows he’s never going to be able to be with his cousin again. His mark starting to sting at the thought that he cheated on his alpha……..he cheated on him……

The amega doing everything in his power to not let himself to show the immense pain he’s in from the mark. It was hard…...but he thinks he’s managing it.

He’s so fucking scared to tell him…….because it’s a given he’s going to be punished…...and he knows he’s a hundred percent sure that his ass will be tossed into the school. But what scares himself more than getting his ass sent to the school, it is Suga, Daichi and their two little girls were going to have their bright and happy futures taken away because of him.

He feels like a monster.

“Now my Suguru” Tooru chirps and claps his hands together, the happiness about all of this making him feel even more sick to his stomach that he was a surprised that he hasn’t vomited yet, “remember that we have two clients here as they can’t make it to the school, you know family events and whatnot that prevent them from driving all the way over to the school” Daishou swallowing bile back as he was able to taste it, really not wanting to remind himself that most of these Elites, these Elites that have always have had Tooru’s back, have been in support with the alpha, these alphas that he was promised to all going to help him win, and he knows Tooru has got some dirt on them and should any of this get out……..Tooru will have fun ending them, making sure them and their spouses, some of which come from the school, their kids…….everyone that they’re related to will not have an easy life or no life at all…….no one dares to speak out against a Powerhouse.

None of them want their pleasure taken away.

Tooru using threats and their horny sex driven nature to his advantage.

“Then after the two clients over here, then we will head to the school and finish off the rest of the clientele” Tooru grinning at the pale and sick looking amega, caressing his cheek and pecking his lips, “I know you will do amazing my Suguru, if you can give me much pleasure without trying all that much, than they will all over you, therefore making me more proud of you, you and I will be getting a lot of money out of this and our support for the president will be further set in stone.”

Daishou didn’t know if he could do this.

“Tooru first guy is just pull-” Osamu knocking on the door as he opened it, eyes bugging out of his head when he saw Daishou in the sexy lingerie, unable to keep his usual stoic expression that he’s normally good at keeping on at all times, Tooru cackling when the younger alpha when blood started to pour out of his nose. Daishou’s face turning as red as a tomato, thinking that if Osamu is going to lose it over this outfit, makeup and hair as he was someone to keep himself composed at all times, he knows that the others are going to lose it as well, probably tackle him to the bed at this point as Osamu looked like he was trying to not to right now. Tooru couldn’t stop laughing his ass off as he grabbed the towel that Daishou used from his shower, throwing it at a frozen alpha’s face.

“Oh this is going to be a good night” Tooru wiping his eyes from the tears that he shed, still having such a hard time keeping it together that even Osamu’s face turned red from embarrassment, Tooru sniffing the air and laughed even more and made the two younger males faces turn redder…...if that was even possible at this point, “someone is turned on and wants to FUCK my mate” Tooru sticking his tongue out at the younger alpha as he wipes his nose, lips and chin and from his shirt as blood just seemed to just explode from his nose, “it will have to cost you tonight and for free buddy.”

Daishou really just felt exposed as Osamu couldn’t stop looking over at him, forcing his eyes to his boss, “not tonight, he’s already going to be doing a lot tonight and I would be wearing him out even more.”

Daishou internally sighed, thanking god that Osamu can at least keep it in his pants.

“I know you really want to” Tooru smirks.

“I do, but he’s going to be exhausted when he gets to the last guy, which I think having to work on pleasuring two people in a threeway is going to take whatever energy he has left.”

Daishou tensing up at the thought, almost vomiting as he realized that Osamu came in for a reason.

“But you were saying that first guy is here” Tooru smiles as he straightens out his suit and hair as the younger alpha nodded, “cool cool, door is unlocked and he knows to not go past the living room unless I tell him otherwise, go into the other room until he comes in here, I don’t want him or anyone else seeing your face.”

Osamu nodded, taking one last lingering look at Daishou, really irritated that not only has Isamu gotten to him…...but Daishou fucking has too.

Pisses him off.

Bowing as he unwillingly tore his intense lust filled gaze away from Daishou, closing the bedroom door as he left the room.

“Ok, this client is a very good buddy of mine as you know” Tooru smiles as walks over to Daishou and grabbed his trembling hand, seeing nothing but fear in his eyes, “get on the bed and lay on your side, he will want a first good look at you, so he doesn’t want you to present yourself when he first walks in. He wants to see your face, curves and baby bump, breasts all of it.”

Daishou shaking as he climbs onto the bed, shaking so much and trying to not cry as he feels that impeding doom just lurking closer and closer to him. Tooru climbing onto the bed and adjusted his position until it was to his liking as he knew how this guy wants it. He leaned down and kissed the amega and rubbed his stomach, feeling the young man become a little less tense, but he can still can read how uncomfortable he is. He prused his lips and kissed his mark, Daishou’s toes curling and gave out a soft moan, Tooru chuckling and brushed his lips up against the younger man’s ear.

“You’re going to do amazing my Suguru” Tooru purrs, “if it makes you feel a little better, fantasize if you have to, you got to know that I’m going to be so proud of you.”

‘No you’re not’ Daishou internally screaming, still not wanting these hands all over him, still scared about having to tell Tooru that he let his pregnancy slip to a few people, so scared for Suga, Daichi and their girls…….he so scared.

He’s not ready for this.

He’s not ready to have a whole bunch of alphas fuck him……..

“Please T-Tooru” Daishou really having to hold back his tears, “I……..I-I don’t know if I c-can do t-this…..”

“You’re getting a bit of cold feet, Manabu acted almost the same way you did on his first day” kissing his forehead, “find comfort in our boys, find comfort that me, Manabu and Osamu will all be here with you when this is over, ok?”

Daishou wasn’t ok.

None of this is this ok.

But with Tooru……..he didn’t have a choice.

After all…….

“Boys, please help mommy calm down for me while I go talk to the client” leaning over and kissing the swollen stomach, Tooru smirking at the amega as he tried so hard to not move from his position and let out a groan with a small smile as children filled their mommy up with so much warmth. Tooru placed another kiss on Daishou’s lips and straighten out the bedsheets and blankets on the bed. He quickly sprayed the room with a nice fruity smell to and lit up some candles, standing right in front of the door, eyes going half lidded with a smile.

“Ahhh, I’m so tempted to take you here and now my Suguru” he then walked out and gently closed the door, hearing Tooru’s voice as clear as day as he walks down the stairs, “OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO FUCKING H-OW!”

“I will never understand him” Daishou mumbles to himself as he continues to rub his stomach, feeling his boys jumping for joy at mommy talking to them again, Daishou having a strong feeling that almost all of them are going to be talkers…….they got Tooru as the father and him as their mother…….yeah they’re going to be handfuls.

“Aww little Suguru is nervous” he heard the familiar man say as he hears them, Daishou feeling his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest, so tempted to just get up from the bed and just grab a jacket and run, he wasn’t ready.

“I don’t want to do this” Daishou whimpered to himself.

‘Do this for me and I will be so proud of you.’

‘They’ll love you!’

‘You’re mine.’

That last word ringing in his head……

‘You don’t have a choice.’

“After all…….”

‘There is no way out of this my Suguru.’

“I’m just his property…...I have no rights…..”

Daishou’s heart breaking as those words left his lips, nearly passing out as the door opened…….there was nowhere to escape now.

“Don’t you just look delicious Suguru” the man smiles as Tooru closes the door behind him, Tooru mouthing ‘you can do this’ before closing the door.

Daishou took a shaky breath as he tried to not let his voice tremble as he says, “why thank you Kaito Matsukawa.”

The alpha grins down at him and crawls on the bed after devouring the amega with his eyes for a few minutes, the man was happy that Tooru wasn’t pulling his leg with all of this……..and he was willing to share and risk his ass to get his support and help as the day for the new adviser draws closer and closer, “lay on your back for me now, I want to touch you now.”

 

-

 

“Why do you have so much blood on you” Keiji staring at his kid with a worried expression as the small alpha sat in the tub, Isamu just smiling and purring as he was just happy to back with his mommy, Keiji starting to scrub his hair down as he ran soap through the small alpha’s hair to get the blood out, the omega looking at the two alpha’s with a frown, Kuroo sitting himself on the lid of the toilet while holding the files under his arm, Bokuto sitting himself next to Keiji on the other side of the omega a they just both shrugged their shoulders. They were about to look into files when Keiji took off the cap on his son’s head, the omega going into panic mode and ripped off the dirty shirt and small pants that left a stench that they quickly learned to be dried blood, blood all over his bottom from where it the blood completely soaked through the pants and onto his bare bottom. Keiji relieved that none of it came from his little boy himself and seemed to not have any new marks on him, except for some bruising on his neck, some tiny little scratches, his scars and from what Junn left on him from that night.

So from what it looks like to the omega, none of the blood is Isamu’s.

But who’s is it then?

“My new best friend fight bad guys” Isamu cheered after he tilted his head to the right to try and hear what his mommy was asking him, Keiji noticing that he keeps tilting his head every time someone speaks and couldn’t help but frown at that, Isamu throwing a couple of punches, standing up from the red tinted water that Keiji drained and threw a few punches in the air with a big smile on his face, the omega and the two older alphas raising an eyebrow at the small child as the tub was filled back in with clean water, “I saved by new friend who got me yummy food!”

“Sit down sweetheart” Keiji says as he gave a small kiss on the cheek, Isamu scratching his right ear for a moment before sitting down, the omega looking back at his two alphas with a frown, “and you said that he was with the man at Daishou’s home, the night that Oikawa and Konoha decided to almost give Tobio and Semi heart attacks?”

They both nodded, Kuroo’s right leg bouncing as he now had three things to worry about, the damn files that Keiji told him was horrifying, and the ghostly pale look on the omega’s face when he said it makes him even more freaked out than he was before; would have opened it already but then they saw all this blood on Isamu and decided to get him cleaned up while Suga and the other kids were still sleeping. Worried about Isamu and what in the hell he just went through, because he has a suspicion that Isamu was close to the explosion, since he has a feeling that the masked man who had Isamu was the one to cause the explosion, either that or Tendou’s gang did, but Kuroo would have to think that the masked man and Isamu would have been close, and wondering just how much violence Isamu was exposed to. Because from watching the video of Konoha and Oikawa getting attacked, it was plain to see that the masked man didn’t have any problem doing whatever he could to take down his enemy, he wouldn’t put it past the man to just slit someone’s throat in front of a three year old.

And he just let Isamu go.

Not that it bothered him per say, as it just confused him.

And Isamu is calling him his best friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek…….yeah Kuroo is all sorts of confused.

And another thing he was worried about was the fact that his little brother was attacked, and he could tell why his brother was being attacked. Although he was glad, and he can’t believe he’s admitting this to himself, but he’s glad that Oikawa was there to comfort him……

‘God that left a bad taste in my mouth.’

For now at least, he wants to talk to his brother about it. But he’s letting Tobio be with his boyfriend now, and figured that he can talk to Tobio when he talks about the files.

The horrifying files as he was told by his and Bokuto’s omega.

“Yeah and when Kuroo apologized to Isamu” Bokuto says as Keiji looked over to Kuroo with a small smile, patting his hand in thanks as he didn’t have to be told to do so, Kuroo giving a small smile back.

“We best friends mommy” Isamu splashing the water in excitement with the biggest smile on his face that all three of the adults smiled along with him, the tiny alpha having the most contagious smile that is similar to Nao’s how their smiles just light up a whole room.

Keiji, Kuroo and Bokuto all gave some chuckles as water splashed all over them, “I happy you two are” placing a kiss on the tiny alpha’s cheek, Isamu beaming and screaming out in happiness.

“Isamu said that he needed go to Kuroo and go see you again, since Kuroo told him he was going to take him back to mommy” Bokuto continues as he’s so freaking happy to see Isamu smiling again, even if it’s only for a little bit longer, since he knows things aren’t going to get better just like that, he knows once Hikaru get up and wants to see his little brother and father, it’s going to be a little tense since they were all going to have to show the small alpha that they all, and specifically Kuroo, were going to love him just like he loves Hikaru, Kuroo agreed when they talked about it on the way back to the hotel, and that that this was going to be one of the things they were going to have to talk to Keiji about once they get to the other hotel in their room, “the guy didn’t say anything, just nodded and let Isamu go to Kuroo. Then Tendou and his group really seem to want to take Isamu” Keiji tensing up as he couldn’t help sit himself on the edge of the tub, Isamu pressing himself right against his mother’s thigh, “and the guy helped Suna, and Atsumu and Konoha came into the scene when Oikawa decided to make a grand entrance on a motorcycle.”

Keiji gave a small chuckle, “of course.”

“It was cool” Isamu giggles as he places a tiny hand in the palm of his mommy’s hand, purring louder as Keiji held his hand.

“And then he just disappeared” Kuroo sighs as he set the files on his lap, “I honestly don’t know how to feel about it.”

“I don’t either” Keiji frowning as well, looking down at his son, “Isu?”

Isamu tilting his head to the right and smiles, “yes mommy?”

“Did you’re best friend hurt you in any way?”

Isamu shook his head, “no, he save me!”

“He didn’t hit you?”

“Nope!”

“Did he call you any mean names?”

Isamu shook his head, “I do not remember, so no!”

“Did you see a lot of fighting” Kuroo leaning over and wiped off some soap close to his eye, Isamu leaning into the touch with a big smile that made Kuroo smile.

“LOTS” Isamu throwing his hands up in the air, “my best friend can fight! He can fight like my best friend Nao!”

“I don’t know how I should take that comment” Keiji setting him back down on his bottom on the tub, seeing him scratching his right ear again, “but I’m just happy I don’t see any boo boos on you.”

“No boo boos” Isamu giggles as he grabs his Thor action figure that he brought with him in the tub and his Captain America action figure, having the two go them fighting each other while splashing water everywhere, “look mommy they fighting!”

“I can see that, who’s winning?”

“THOR!”

Keiji giggles and was glad to see his little boy happy, although he doesn’t know exactly how to take his child so chipper. Wasn’t crying about all the blood on him, seemed a little sad when he was told that he had to have the blood cleaned off of him. From what he heard about the standoff to get back his baby, and knowing his child was exposed to violence with all this blood that was on him, he was kind of shocked that he wasn’t crying…….or at least on edge or something to that extent.

He loves his little boy being happy…….but something just seems off about Isamu now he was really thinking about it. He felt bad that he was questioning his son’s happiness, but there was just something a little…….different about him.

Couldn’t put his finger on it yet.

‘God I feel bad questioning this moment.’

He was happy that he was already taking Isamu to therapy…...maybe that might help him get to the bottom of this different feeling…….or that he’s just being paranoid.

He hopes paranoid.

Keiji’s ears perk up when he hears Sakura wailing, about to stand up when he hears Suga cooing and saying sweet nothings to her, a moment later Suga entered the bathroom. The silver haired omega entering while gently swaying the small alpha, Suga beaming when he saw Isamu in the bathtub as he handed the small crying alpha to her mommy, Suga then squatting down and hugging the small blond, Isamu beaming and hugging Suga back.

“Oh thank god you’re ok sweetheart” Suga giving the small alpha a big kiss on the cheek.

“I safe” Isamu smiles as he gives a kiss on Suga’s cheeks, “I safe uncle Suga!”

“I’m happy you’re safe and I know how happy mommy, me and everyone else is so happy to see you!”

“I happy to see people too” clapping his hands excitedly.

“You’re uncle” Kuroo questions with a smile.

“Uh duh” the older male sticking his tongue out as he hugged the small alpha, “I’ve known this little butthead since he was born and have watched him and Hikaru for Keiji on occasions to give him a break, he’s the one that started it, and I just didn’t correct him when he and Hikaru both called Daichi and I uncles.”

“They my best friends too” purring in Suga’s hold.

“Thank you for being with me and my emotional self Suga” Keiji giving a smile as he looks down at Sakura, gently brushing his thumb against her cheeks, knowing his little girl is still going to be on edge for a little bit with all the distressed scents, especially coming from Keiji that was making her more upset and didn’t want to leave her mommy, pressing a kiss on her forehead, “I’m right here baby girl.”

Sakura giving a small coo and purred when Keiji lightly brushed their noses against each other, “big brother is back sweetie.”

Sakura blinking and let out another coo, the omega just loving how responsive she is.

“Isu, little sissy wants to see you.”

Isamu gasps as Suga lets go of him, Bokuto and Kuroo helping their omega sit on his knees on the floor, Keiji holding the tiny alpha up against his chest. Sakura and Isamu locking eyes, Sakura letting out a happy squeal at the sight of her brother and was wiggling in her mother’s hold, the adults all smiling when Isamu let out a big squeal of happiness himself and hugged Sakura. Isamu kissing his sister on the cheek as Sakura just purred like a motorboat in her mother’s hold, this being the most she’s purred and Keiji couldn’t believe that his child less than one month could purr this much and loudly.

“I love you sissy” the blond alpha throwing his hands up in the air in excitement, Sakura just cooing again as she kept on purring.

“And sissy loves you too sweetheart” Keiji says as he kisses Isamu and Sakura on the cheeks, looking over to Suga, “Hiku, Nao and Masaru still napping?”

Suga nodded, “they must have been very tired if they weren’t woken up by her crying there.”

“What about your girls?”

“Oh they woke up, but they’re still in ‘waking up’ mode as I like to say” Suga smiles as he sticks his head out the door, still in the same positions as they were when they woke up, “this is when they’re the calmest, just sitting there watching TV in silence before I have to chase after them since they can be very big troublemakers sometimes.”

“Yeah I hear you yelling at them to get their clothes on when we talk on the phone” Keiji snorts, Kuroo and Bokuto smirking at the omega standing up and watching his girls fondly.

“Yeah I do, but I know it’s their way of having my attention before I have to go to work” Suga running his fingers through his hair, “only down side to working a lot is that I don’t get to be around them as much as I want to.”

“Well at least you and Daichi are going to be going home soon” Kuroo says as he snorts at Isamu trying to hand Sakura his Captain America toy, the toy laying on her head, looking at it crossed eyed as she couldn’t picking it up yet, Isamu trying to demonstrate as Sakura just kept cooing at him.

“Like this” grabbing one of her tiny hands and setting it against the Captain America action figure, holding up his Thor action figure, letting go of the Captain America toy and it fell straight into the tub.

The two of them staring at each other for a moment, both blinking.

“Ok” Isamu sticking out his tongue and picked up the Captain America from the water, holding out to Sakura, “again.”

Bokuto wanting to help him out, but he was too amused by this.

“Yeah that’s true, looking froward to having a day off tomorrow and with my hubby and girls” Suga smiles as he stretches his back, “get to sleep in as long as the girls don’t wake us up for their present opening since we’re having to do it tomorrow.”

“Same here” Bokuto biting the inside of his cheek as Isamu just didn’t seem to give up on getting Sakura to hold the toy, and Sakura is just staring at him wondering what her big brother was even trying to do, “all of us are going out for three days before coming back.”

“I know you guys are” Suga playfully kicking Bokuto, “getting a little mini vacation, lucky assholes.”

“Well our omegas are going out for around a week or so for their little break” Kuroo looking at Keiji, “which is when again?”

“Around month from now.”

“Which Keiji, Semi and Tobio deserve as being full time moms and workers gets tiring” Suga smiles as he pats Keiji on the head, “Daichi will take some time off here and there and just send me off to hang out with some friends for a few days, and he watches the girls. Alphas need breaks to which is why I try to do the same with Daichi, cook him stuff all the time, make sure house is clean and send him off to a volleyball match and whatever makes him happy.”

“So are you saying that we should have time off too” Bokuto quirking an eyebrow, “I would love to do so, but I don’t know how to sit still for very long without having to do something.”

“Yeah, although your omegas beat you to it” Suga snickered.

“We’re good, this will be the break we need” Kuroo waving his hands back and forth lazily, “we’re already going to be having to take time for the tournaments coming up, so we’re not going to be working all that much” leaning down and pecking Keiji’s cheek, “you deserve it.”

Keiji gave a small smile, “thank you.”

“Mommy” one of his girls calls out, “she hit me!”

“No you did first!”

“No you did!”

“And there’s my cue” Suga chuckles as he walks out of the bathroom as he blew a kiss to Isamu before walking out, Isamu too busy still trying to get Sakura to hold onto the toy, “girls for the love of god stop hitting each other before I get daddy!”

“Is he and his girls always like that” Bokuto chuckling as Suga handles his bickering alphas.

“Not all the time” Keiji responds as the toy drops into the water again, “but all three of them have loud personalities, so it’s good that Daichi is a calm as he is to be able to handle Suga and two mini Suga’s personality speaking. And the twins are both alphas, so that makes them aggressive, well more aggressive if they were to have been betas or omegas.”

“Well as long as they’re happy then that’s all that matters” Bokuto smiles, looking over to the files as his smile goes away.

Keiji and Kuroo both follow his eyes, Kuroo tensing up while Keiji felt like he wanted to throw up.

“What exactly are these pictures of” Kuroo holding the file in his hands, fingers twitching against the files, seriously not getting a good feeling at all when Keiji is looking like he wanted to throw up at any minute……..

Dreading what Kenta meant by when he said that his father ‘jumped’ his little bother.

Keiji hating that he was right about what that letter meant…….and it made him sick to his stomach that if Kuroo and Tobio’s father were to be released……...that he would try and touch his little brother again.

Despicable to put a six year old child through that kind of trauma.

How Tobio was forced to grow up.

Why Tobio just seemed to hate physical contact, especially when he first met him.

Explains why when Atsumu raped him, he seemed to have a lot more of a reaction than normal. Rape is already traumatizing enough as it is, add onto the fact that of being……..of being…….Keiji didn’t want to even think about it.

His own little brother, betrayed by the one person who was supposed to protect him.

“I…...I can’t even say it without wanting to throw up” Keiji responds as he held Sakura right up against him, Bokuto wrapping a towel around Isamu and handed him to Keiji, standing up and stood right up against Kuroo and looked over his shoulder, waiting for him to open up the file.

“Are you feeling sick mommy” Isamu says as he places the back of his hand on Keiji’s head, tilting his head to the right so that he can hear his mommy a lot clearer.

“I’m not baby, but thank you for asking” kissing his cheek, “sweet little boy.”

Keiji looking at his little boy and almost cried, from the stories Kuroo used to tell him…...Tobio used to be a very hyper and happy kid. How despite the abuse going on, he was a gigantic huger and just seemed to love life, when their father was at work at least. And how just one day out of the blue…...all the life just seemed to be sucked out of him.

He’s still feeling immensely guilty about allowing Hikaru and Isamu to be hurt and scared in an environment similar to Kuroo and Tobio’s past, scared of the alpha while he, the mother, couldn’t seem to run away…….couldn’t run away without allowing him and his children to get hurt even more. Letting Hikaru develop bad anxiety being scared of almost everything, Isamu getting the hell beaten out of him to the point of hospitalization, and he hasn’t been the same……..

If Junn were to have laid a hand on Isamu, Hikaru and/or Sakura…… in the way Tobio’s and Kuroo’s father laid a hand on Tobio………

Keiji swallowing the bile before it came out.

Kuroo’s right leg bouncing up and down……...really wanting to know, but at the same time not know what his father did to Tobio.

“You know you’re brother has always amazing art skills right?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Those pictures are graphic……..you don’t even have to guess.”

“Oh god” Bokuto gulps.

“Isu” Keiji smiles as he brushes a hand through his hair, “go to uncle Suga and go get some clothes on and play, mommy and has to talk with daddy Kuroo and Bokuto ok? I will be back to cuddle with you in a little bit ok?”

Isamu looked like he didn’t want to.

Keiji giving him another kiss, “I will get you and Hiku some treats on our trip ok?”

“Tasty treats” Isamu smiles.

Keiji nodded, “yup, very tasty. Tell Suga that mommy is talking about some important adult stuff ok?”

Isamu nodded and kisses Keiji, “love you mommy!”

“Love you too sweetheart” Keiji kissing him on the forehead, “I will come and grab you when we’re done” and with that Isamu runs out the bathroom and towards the Suga with a loud and happy scream, starting to wake up Hikaru, Nao and Masaru.

Kuroo takes a deep breath as Keiji closes the door, until the get to the other hotel, this stays between the three of them. He sits on the edge of the tub, laying his head against Kuroo’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around the raven haired alpha’s waist. Bokuto patting Kuroo on the back, both of them too anxious to blush, both of them figuring they will talk about the kiss later at the hotel, right now they want answers.

Kuroo opens the file after taking in another deep breath, Kuroo’s eyes widening at it before him and immediately dropped it to the ground. He then stood up from the toilet and stepped over the drawings and stopped at the front of the door, hands on his hips with his head bowed. His whole body trembling and ran a hand through his hair, his right leg unable to stop shaking and bit his bottom lip, blinking rapidly to prevent tears from coming out. Bokuto just stared wide eyed at the picture of Tobio and his father…….his father doing something……...he slammed the toilet lid open and proceeded to vomit.

Keiji admitted that he did the same when he first looked at them, took a lot out of him to look through very single one of them.

“Please tell me I’m hallucinating Keiji” Kuroo looking up at the ceiling as he was trying to even out his breathing, his lungs feeling like their closing in on him.

“I wish it were all just a hallucination” Keiji letting tears fall as he looked at one of the more telling and graphic pictures of the bunch…….and there was a lot.

Tells just how much of that trauma Tobio went through…...it wasn’t just a one time thing.

It was a months on end sort of thing…….Keiji sadly wouldn’t be surprised if it lasted almost a year.

Bokuto flushed the toilet and couldn’t stop crying, Keiji reaching over and started to rub and pat his back. He wanted to go over to Kuroo as well, but he knew Kuroo well enough that touching him at this moment while he’s processing wasn’t a good idea. He’s learning that his little brother, his little brother that he loves and would do anything to protect…….is damaged more than he could have ever thought.

And that Tobio didn’t reach out to him.

Leaving him in the dark.

Kuroo feeling like the world’s worst brother right now……..

‘I didn’t protect him.’

“Why would someone do that to a child” Bokuto cries as he grips the edge of the toilet seat, “what on earth possess someone to do that to an innocent child that just wants love and approval, someone who’s supposed to protect him! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT?!”

“I’m going to murder him Keiji” Kuroo says in a cold tone, the omega knowing that he’s at his limit with this……..and they still got to talk after this as well….., “Keiji, you’re going to have to chain me up or something right now, because I swear to god you give me the open opportunity, I will fucking drive up to the prison myself and beat him to a fucking pulp, beat him and make him feel every fucking inch of Tobio and I’s pain…….because this…….” Kuroo turning his head to the side and looked at his two boyfriends from the corner of his eyes, eyes flickering from his dark eyes to red rapidly…….about to lose it, “…….this shit isn’t going to fly…...there’s no way Tobio is getting out of this talk.”

Keiji nodded and wipes his eyes, picking up the pictures off of the floor and took a deep breath, “lets try to get through as much of these in here we possibly can, but Kuroo for all that it is good, please promise me something.”

Kuroo quirking an eyebrow, “and that would be?”

“Don’t get angry with your brother for not telling you” Keiji says, “from what I heard he was attacked out there but was able to take the guy down, thank you god. But I know him well enough and I know he won’t admit it, but he’s going to be a little shaken for the rest of the night, and us bringing this up to him will not help that case, I need you and your friend, the nice one who drove me and the kids over here with his nice son…..Kenta right?”

Kuroo nodded, “his son is a snarky little shit, but the one that drove you here name’s Kenta. He’s the man who was there to help report our father’s crimes to the police, our mother had us checked for injuries an…...” now making sense, he remembers that day as clear as day due to Kenta being the nicest alpha he had ever met, well the only one actually since Kenma’s dad is a beta, they only ever saw alpha dads at the park or stores with their children, they only really had their father as the only alpha they’ve contacted with at that time, his father had friends over here and there, but his mother had always kept him and Tobio in another room with her when that would happen. He’s only been in the same room with his dad’s friends in the house with Tobio was when his mother was making them something for dinner, and she just seemed uncomfortable not being in within earshot and eye sight of the two of them…….

He distinctively remembers his mother blocking Tobio, remembering his dad snipping at her about that here and there when he and buddies would drink. His mother was a firecracker and would argue back the majority of the time, especially when one of his father’s friends kept looking at his little brother with a funny look.

Made Kuroo even more sick to his stomach.

“Kenta was the one responsible for calling the cops” Kuroo says.

Keiji nods and was glad that this man wasn’t just some random stranger, that this Elite knows his boyfriend and little brother personally. And one who knows about this situation and was apart of the reason why Tobio and Kuroo got out of there.

“Please, both of you two” Keiji giving them a pleading look to them, remembering Tobio just breaking down in the store, how just the thought of this man just makes Tobio freak out……..Keiji couldn’t blame him, “please be gentle with him.”

Kuroo looking at him and clenched his eyes shut to keep himself from crying, lips quivering as he’s trying to……….his brother was……

‘Why didn’t you tell me?!’

He wants to hold his brother and never let go……..to learn that their own father is more of a fucking monster that he ever thought possible……

He wants to murder their father.

He wants to become a better brother for Tobio…...because this…….this went under his nose for so long…….

‘Doesn’t he not trust me?!’

He clenched his eyes tighter.

‘Am I that much of an awful brother?’

He took in a shaky breath, covering his face with his hands for a moment and tried to force the tears back. If he cries, he knows he won’t stop, he’s already doing everything in his power to not track down his little brother while he’s in another room changing while making sure he has his things packed up for the trip with Oikawa. He’s doing what he can to not just explode in a rage that he knows will get him in trouble if he decides to let loose……..he’s trying to stay calm.

And trying to not throw up.

Stay calm.

Don’t throw up.

Stay calm.

Don’t throw up.

Seeing an image of his little brother flash through his mind, the day before he woke up sick with the flu and had to stay in bed for a while. He and Tobio playing a war game with each other and were both fighting against each other with big smiles, rough housing as his little brother had always been the type of omega that could keep up with the alphas, he didn’t mind getting his hands and feet dirty and always preferred to wear sports and more alpha-like clothes than getting dolled up like most omegas. They ended up watching a movie in their mother’s room, their mother spending time with the two of them in there with their big TV since their dad worked later than normal that day, putting them to bed not too long before they went to bed. Remembering the biggest smile on Tobio’s face when he hugged and kissed his cheek, thinking back to his nephew Nao and how they both have that smile that could light up a room and put anybody in a good mood. Kuroo remembering he could hug and kiss his brother without Tobio getting on guard, how Tobio used to always be the first to hug him first.

The Little Hug Monster.

Kuroo taking another shaky breath as he put down his hands, his eyes burning and his heart aching so much from all of this……..

He wasn’t there to help save him.

Tobio never told him.

Doesn’t Tobio not love him?

Is he a good brother?

How could he have not been told about this?

He was seriously wanting to murder his father.

‘Don’t lose it now Kuroo’ he snipped at himself, ‘look at those fucking pictures and get down to the bottom of it!’

His father…….his father…...that fucking monster ruined his brother.

Took away his happiness.

And he wasn’t there to stop it.

‘You have some stuff to tell me little brother.’

He doesn’t even wanted to think about that fucking word…….that fucking word that his own father did to his own little brother…….not without vomiting and crying.

He just wants to hold his brother.

Kuroo having a hard time shutting off his mind, having hard time keeping himself calm……..

But why.

Wondering why Tobio didn’t say something.

Wondering what was going through that sick motherfucker’s mind when he……..the image of the picture flashing through his mind, his father on top of his little brother…..making his little brother……

He ran straight for the toilet and started puking his guts out.

 

-

 

“You got everything you need beautiful” Oikawa giving his beautiful boyfriend a small smile as he sets the rest of his clothes in his bag and closed it up, Tobio giving a small nod as Oikawa stood up and opened his arms up, knowing he was going to not jump him tonight after seeing that the omega was jumped……..

And boy was he going to have a lot to say to Atsumu.

He would with Suna, but that guy and his mate Kita are very intimidating…..so he wasn’t even going to try.

Especially since that scary omega is pregnant…….which means less patience and very sexually frustrated almost 24/7. He didn’t feel like having a pregnant omega pissed off at him again, he’s learned his lesson with Semi throwing the tea in his face, Keiji pulling on his ears who knows how many times when he decided to screw around in the kitchen when he was pregnant with Sakura, and Tobio has nearly knocked him out a couple of times, and he is sure Tobio is going to do it again at some point for his smart mouth and tendency to get himself into trouble.

Tobio was already intimidating enough for him in a hormonal rage.

So yeah, he thinks he’s good.

Tobio walked into his arms and held onto him tightly, the omega taking a shaky breath and laid his head on his shoulder, Oikawa placing a kiss on his forehead and laid his head on top of the omega’s. The warmth of the little one inside the omega emitting warmth when he felt Oikawa’s stomach against his momma’s, the engaged couple both smiling at them warmth. The alpha then placing a hand on the swollen stomach and smiled even more, guiding the two of them in a small dance around the room as the three of them get some bonding time. Oikawa assuring the omega that Nao is safe and napping with Suga and Keiji, and that they will go see them when he wakes up, being able to just feel how tense he was from all of this and is trying to calm him down since he wants him to be not stressed out, they don’t need Nao becoming more on edge from his mother being on edge. He needed to see his beautiful fiance calm and happy again, not liking that he’s upset, Tobio won’t come out and say it, but he knew the stubborn omega wasn’t doing a very good job on trying to hide it.

“What did he do to?”

Tobio looked up at him as he intertwined their hands on the stomach, the little omega becoming happier with his mommy and daddy’s affections towards each other and to him, not feeling Oikawa’s hands on him for bonding all day and was actually complaining to Tobio in his own way during the hunt for Isamu that he wanted daddy. Made Tobio’s irritation and longing for the alpha worse, and when he got snatched for that short period of time, the baby was calling out in his own way that he wanted daddy and big brother to come help make him and mommy feel better.

‘Demanding child’ was all Tobio could think with a small smile on his face, knowing that from doing some reading, that when a baby that is born without hearing, seeing, unable to smell, missing limb(s), ect. that they require a more attention than a child with all their senses and limbs intact. His little one is unaware of things a lot more than a normal pregnancy and all he can feel is Tobio’s fear, feeling that man touching his mommy that wasn’t daddy, big brother or any of the others that make a point to bond with him, then could feel his mommy’s rage as he beat the alpha to a pulp for touching him. So Tobio knows right now this is the best thing for his little omega, just him and daddy bonding with him.

“Some things I would like to forget” Tobio sighs as the alpha slowly swayed the two of them side to side, looking up to see the alpha looking down at him with a small frown, “but I know you deserve to know.”

“Not to say that I deserve to know, as I would like to know so I know what are’s of your body I need to be gentle with if we decide to get physical at any point tonight” Oikawa placing a soft kiss on the omega’s lips, both of them becoming less tense, both of them missing each others tastes, “god I’m in love with your cotton candy flavored lips.”

Tobio just rolls his eyes with a small blush, “shut up you corny alpha.”

Oikawa’s smile growing a bit and kissed the omega on the cheek, “there is that omega that thinks I’m too corny for my own good.”

“Well you are” Tobio giving a small chuckle as he blushes even more, “corny and horny.”

“Hey that rhymes” Oikawa grins.

“Well it’s true that you are” the omega rolling his eyes as he looks down at his stomach and felt the baby practically bounce up and down for joy when Oikawa playfully poked his swollen stomach.

“Good little bubba, thank you for helping me make mommy smile” he chuckles as he looks at the beautiful raven with a fond smile, Tobio meeting his gaze, “that’s all I want for you beautiful, is just for you to be happy and smile, because I love you, your smile, your laugh, your intelligence, you-”

Tobio standing on his tiptoes and kissed the alpha, while loving the compliments and glad that the alpha wants to be with him, he’s still insecure and feels like the things that he gets complimented on are just make him sad. He loves that Oikawa loves these things about him…….but he’s still having a hard time accepting and loving things about himself. He wishes he was as confident as his fiance, you tell him he’s handsome and he would would say ‘oh thank you!’ or ‘oh I know, but thank you!’ and flash his pearly whites for everyone to see, and just throw up his peace sign, Tobio’s working on it, trying to have that confidence that his brother has too.

He’s trying…….because he doesn’t want Oikawa to keep having to cheer him up with his insecurities. He knows that alpha will comfort him with no problem with his confidence in his looks……..but he doesn’t need Oikawa holding his hand all the time.

“I miss you too” Oikawa chuckles as he rubs their noses together as he just can’t stop smiling, just so happy to be in the same room as his omega and claimed baby, pecking his cheek as his smile went away as he needed to get Tobio to tell him, “but I’m serious, where did he touch you” Tobio tensing his hold the mad Oikawa hug him tighter, knowing he can’t just try and run up and try to beat the alpha to a pulp like he wants to.

Kita took care of the alpha before anyone could blink.

“He’s not here to attack you anymore and I promise” kissing the top of the omega’s head and rubbed his cheek on his raven hair, Tobio nodded as he had to remind himself that Kita killed the alpha for attacking him, the omega waiting down in the lobby with Suna and Atsumu and scolding and hitting them for allowing him to be snatched in the first place, Ojiro giving him a smile and hug before he came up to the room, Tobio always liked this alpha for his nice and kind nature, very welcoming and just nervously laughed and waved him upstairs when Kita was giving the two alpha a verbal beaten down and hitting them in public as much as he could without security getting onto him about violence, Konoha having to help Ojiro out with making sure the small pregnant omega doesn’t let his hormones get the best of him, with Daichi talking to the police with Semi, Iwaizumi and Akinari outside the building, while Kin was with Futakuchi, who seemed to be in a lot of pain moving around, was helping his uncle get presents and luggage into their multiple vehicles and making sure that they all have the carseats in as well.

“I know” Tobio taking in a deep breath and just looked down in sadness.

This making Oikawa extremely anxious and pissed that he wanted to raise the alpha from the dead so he can take him out too, “did he go all the way with you?”

Tobio shook his head, “n-no, I just…….it’s humiliating that I keep letting this shit happen…..”

“Tobio you’re not weak if this is were this is leading to” Oikawa lifting the omega’s chin to look up at him, “you’re one of the strongest people I know, you’ve been through a lot and are still up and kicking.”

“But I need to make it to where I’m not getting caught anymore” the omega closing his eyes for a moment to take in a deep breath, refusing to let himself cry over something like this and opened his eyes back up to meet the intense brown eyes that strangely comfort him, most people would get taken back by this kind of intensity, but he’s gotten used to it for the most part, “I need to become stronger so you don’t have to keep coddling me.”

“One I don’t coddle” Oikawa raising an eyebrow, “and two, you’re not weak, you beat the ever living shit out of that guy for christs sake!”

“Bu-”

“Uh no buts mi omega” Tobio tempted to smack him as he rolled his eyes when Oikawa smirks at him, “I know you have a god given right hook that can take out anyone the right hook desires to hit” Tobio giving him a look when the brunette lifts his hands in the air and waves them dramatically, “you knocked Tendou out with one fucking hit in the hospital, you’ve beaten the shit out of that alpha to the point that all he could do is moan and groan while you dragged that large son of a bitch around you like it was a rag doll, I’ve seen you smack Konoha so hard that he flew into the pool and I had to grab his sorry ass because he decided to poke a button to get you and Semi riled up, and you almost knocked me out of that volleyball therapy and deservedly so, like damn my omega can kick some fucking ass and it’s very very HOT” Oikawa setting his hands on his hips and looked at him through half lidded eyed, giving him his stupid charming smile that always gave Tobio butterflies in his stomach, Tobio giving him an amused smile as he crosses his arms in front of his breasts, “so beautiful, don’t ever fucking call yourself weak. And since I know you will let this keep bothering you” lightly flicking the omega’s head and Tobio raised an eyebrow with a small blush, the brunette knowing him well enough that it will indeed bother him after they talk, “at least you have those omega self defense classes that sound like a hell of fun, and at this point I want to learn some stuff so I can help protect you.”

“You don-”

“I do” Oikawa crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I’m your alpha and future husband and the bearer of my children, I need to be able to not only look after you, but I need to look after Nao, little bubba and our future kids” letting out a sigh and inwardly cringed as his foot that his father stomped on was still stinging a bit, wanting to make sure he was strong enough so he can fight off that son of a bitch at any point, he wasn’t going to eliminate that ever happening, he and his father have both screamed and punched each other before, he wasn’t going to act like it wasn’t going to happen again, especially since his father has a hard on for his fiance and knows how persistent that son of a bitch is when he wants something or someone, “I love you, I love Nao, I love little bubba, I love our future children and I don’t want any of you guys hurt.”

Tobio gave a small smile at how serious the alpha looked, looking so sure of everything that he’s saying, wanting to better himself just like Tobio wants to better himself as well, they both want to do better for each other, be better for their children, be better for their friends and family, and be better for themselves. He just felt more butterflies and felt his love for the alpha grow, and he didn’t even think it was possible with how much he craves and loves the alpha as much as it is, intertwining their hands and kissed the alpha, the alpha smiling into the kiss and cupped the younger man’s cheeks, Tobio pushing him on the bed. Oikawa taken back for a moment when his back hit the bed, but didn’t mind and kept kissing the pregnant omega when he sat on his chest.

“I love you” Tobio looking into his eyes after he pulled away from the kiss, Oikawa looking up with a fond smile as he would do anything for the beauty, afraid of these strong and intense feelings he had for the beauty, but at the same time he found it a bit thrilling and couldn’t picture a life without him.

Tobio is his and only his.

That’s why he was so happy that even though he knew it was extremely early in their relationship, he’s on cloud nine that Tobio let him slip an engagement ring on his finger.

‘Tobio Oikawa’ he thought to himself with a big smile on his face, ‘sound perfect.’

“I love you too beautiful” Oikawa intertwining their fingers.

“He…...” Tobio placing their intertwined fingers hands on this swollen stomach, feeling the little omega go wild from the attention again, “he held me against the ground and proceeded to rip off my tights” Oikawa nodding as he sat himself up, Tobio wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist, Oikawa kissing him on the cheek as he was going to try his best to not go after Atsumu for letting his fiance out of his sight, “and told me that he always wanted to fuck an Elite and that my beauty was made to share with everyone and be passed around, that I’m a fucking pet to use” Oikawa giving a low growl at that fucking comment as his omega just looked hurt when he recounted the horrible experience, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist and pressed their bodies right up against each others.

“Fucking pig” Oikawa growls, wondering what it was with alpha gang members that thought omegas were just rag dolls to toss around, he never understood that way of thinking. He knew he wasn’t a saint and slept around quiet a bit before meeting Tobio, he had slept and dropped omegas a lot and would never speak to them again, or at least avoid them as they didn’t seem to fill a missing void in his life, he knew he didn’t treat omegas the best and inwardly cringed as he did what his dad loves to do now, use omegas for sexual objects. He did it to mask the missing person in his life, he didn’t know what reasoning's his father had and made him feel like shit for it, and feels disgusted that he used to screw around like his father does……..taking a deep breath as he knew he needed to stop thinking about that son of a bitch before he explodes.

‘I’m not like him, nor will I ever be.’

“I fought back as I didn’t want him to fuck me, even though he kept telling me it was no use and that I should just lay down and take it like omegas were bred to do” Tobio having to erase his thoughts of his experience with his……..the omega steering clear of finishing that thought as that would just make him lose it, “and was trying to rip up my dress…….my nice dress that you bought for me” Oikawa kissing him and mummers ‘don’t worry about it, not your fault’, “and…...and he fondled me and touched our baby!”

See nothing but rage in the omega’s eyes as he said that, Oikawa’s eyes widening and rubbed the stomach like his life depended on it, the baby loving up on him back that it was the touch of his daddy that he loves so much.

That son of a bitch lucky that he’s in the grave, Oikawa would have made him suffer a bit more before putting him out of his misery.

Touching his fiance, taking him away from Nao and for even thinking about hurting his little one in the omega.

Fueled his rage that he’s been feeling all day.

“I started to fight harder and…..” Tobio getting a dark looking his eyes, “he pulled out his cock and ripped the bottom half of my dress up” Oikawa keeping eye contact with him as his omega spilled out his hurt, “he then pulled my underwear down and kept calling me sexy and how he didn’t think a beauty like me even existed and that one alpha shouldn’t have him all to himself” Oikawa growling even louder, “and almost slammed himself in me before I just blacked out” Tobio having to take a deep shaky breath, “then the next thing I know I have blood on my hands and he’s on the ground almost unconscious, and then I hit him more and tried to look for Nao, you, Kuroo and others” Oikawa leaning his head against Tobio as the omega let a tear roll down his cheek, the alpha wiping it away and placed his omega’s nose in the crook of his neck. Tobio doing what he could to not cry as he took in his alpha’s scent as much as he could, really needing this from him. Oikawa hugging him and rubbing his back and swinging them side to side.

“You fought very well and I’m happy you, little bubba and Nao are still with me beautiful” Oikawa mummers in the omega’s ear, pressing a kiss on the tip of his ear, “I’m so proud to have you as mine and don’t need to listen to the pig’s disgusting words, you don’t need to be passed around and are not just alive to breed and be an alpha’s plaything.”

Tobio nodded as he was really not trying to break as those fucking words…...those fucking words have been said to him who knows how many times in his younger years, and was afraid that the person would come back to haunt him…...he can’t let him come back and hurt him, Nao, his little omega, Kuroo, Oikawa and none of the others either.

“You’re beautiful who make whatever decisions in you want, as you’re a human being who deserves freedom and to be treated with respect and not be tossed around like some piece of meat” Oikawa continues as he presses a kiss on his cheek again, “it’s your call on if you feel like getting physical tonight, tomorrow night, the night after and the night after that, if I come on too strong at any point slap me…...because you would knock me out with your punches and I don’t feel like waking up with a headache.”

Oikawa giving a small smile when he heard Tobio giving a small chuckle, “why would I want to do that?”

“Just in case I do something royally stupid” Oikawa giving a nervous chuckle as he scratches the back of his head, “I don’t mean it, but I usually end up having something stupid flying out of my mouth or do something that gets me into trouble…….” Tobio looking up at him and kissed him on the lips, so thankful for the alpha and being able to keep him afloat somehow when others or himself can’t, Oikawa smiles into the kiss, “but I’m serious with all the things I said.”

Tobio giving him a small nod as he sniffed and blinked back the tears, “I know you do and I thank you for reassuring me these things, it means a lot.”

“No problem beautiful” Oikawa smiles as he laid the two of them on their sides, unable to get enough of Tobio as his beauty just hypnotizes him every time he looks at him, sometimes wandering to himself how Tobio came to the conclusion that he wasn’t all that good looking, and who decided to fill his omega’s head with those awful self degrading thoughts in the first place, “so lets get onto a different subject and perk you up a bit hmm?”

“Which would be?”

“Archery you weirdo” Oikawa flicking his head with a smirk, Tobio’s cheeks turning a bit red, “I saw how cute you looked, well always look, but you looked like a kid in the candy store in those pictures that you sent me, you, Nao and Nao’s little play buddy.”

Tobio giving a smile, “Nao had hearts in his eyes the same way you look at me sometimes” Oikawa smile growing, “he just seemed immediately attracted and those two had a hard time not being next to each other, it’s very cute.”

“Ohhh Nao is already starting with the crushes of kids his own age” Oikawa placing the back of his hand on his head and let out a dramatic sigh, Tobio rolling his eyes, “how old is his new play buddy?”

“His name is Masaru, and as you can tell he’s Kita’s and Suna’s little one” Oikawa nodding as there was no mistaking the relation of the omega and his momma, wondered is Masaru acts like his scary parents since he hasn’t met the little guy yet, “and he’s eight.”

Oikawa choked on his spit and Tobio had to help him out and punch his stomach, Oikawa having the air knocked out of him for a moment and Tobio spent a moment freaking out that he accidentally punched too hard. Oikawa waved his arm and kissed the omega to get him assure him that he wasn’t mad, and a little turned on is he was going to be honest with himself.

“I’m fine…..it just took me by surprise and makes me happy!”

Tobio raised an eyebrow with confusion, “what?! Why?!”

“I don’t know why” Oikawa unable but to start laughing at the adorable confused look on his fiance, “just the fact that he seems to be into older omegas I guess, since it’s not that often that a younger alpha and an older omega together.”

“What’s the big deal with that” Tobio really not getting it, he just figured if people clicked than they clicked, he really didn’t see the shock in that.

“Its just you have some alphas who are so bent on their egos that they want every edge and power over them, they will feel weak or some stupid shit like that I don’t get” Oikawa shrugs as he curled his nose a bit, “don’t know, to me it shouldn’t matter who is older or not, if you were older than me than I would still be with you.”

Tobio could feel his cheeks turn red a bit, giving a small smile, “and if I were older I would still be with you.”

Oikawa beams and kisses him, “usually alphas that are with older omegas usually don’t give a damn about omegas having authority over them, well I should say more than likely as I firmly believe you can kick my ass if you so desire to.”

Tobio chuckles, “I was about to say, don’t tell me you think you have control over me asshole” sticking his tongue at him with a playful smile, Oikawa’s eyes going half lidded and gave a big grin.

“Is that a challenge beautiful?”

Tobio raising an eyebrow, “maybe…..”

“Tobio you know we have to head back down soon” Oikawa whines as he could feel himself really start to get horny at this moment, “and I would like to make sweet love to you and not rush.”

“Same here” Tobio nodding as he had to fan himself from the heat slowly forming between the two, “but Nao is very happy having another best friend.”

“That’s good” Oikawa smiles as he has to fan himself too before he devours the omega.

Tobio’s eyes start beaming that Oikawa giggles at his happiness, seeing that same sparkle in them as he saw in the videos, “Daishou let me have a bow and some arrows as part of my presents!”

That’s when it hit him and grabbed Tobio on the shoulders and shook him back and forth that Tobio was confused why his fiance would be this excited for him to have bow and arrows, “I’m happy that you’re happy about those, but Daishou, did he willingly come over to you guys, like are my eyes deceiving me or am was he actually there?!”

“Please stop shaking me before I throw up on you!”

Oikawa immediately held his arms in the air and stopped, seeing his fiance blink a couple of times, trying to make the room stop shaking for a moment, Tobio immediately punching him in the arm as Oikawa let out a whine. Tobio staring at him in a moment in silence, Oikawa raising an eyebrow, Tobio raising an eyebrow as well.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Tell me why Daishou was there?!”

“How about you don’t raise your voice at me” Tobio responds.

Oikawa cringes and pecks him on the lips, knowing that Tobio’s hormones are starting to kick in more and more as the weeks go by. Nothing erratic yet, but that doesn’t stop him from just waiting for the omega to snap at him over something very minor.

“I’m sorry beautiful” Oikawa giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I didn’t mean to raise my voice, got a little too excited.”

Tobio gave a smile and kissed him back, “I accept it, and Daishou sent a message Futakuchi to see if they wanted to hang out, at least that’s what Futakuchi told me. They talked on the phone right before Nao and Masaru pelted him, Suna and Atsumu with nerf guns” Oikawa just laughed at him, Futakuchi knowing his pain and that asshole ex of Tobio’s got pelted as well, he didn’t know how to feel about the Suna guy to know that the guy knew he laughed at him……..was afraid to know what the guy would do since he saw him take down like three guys in less than ten seconds, “and he invited us all to the archery range, we all hung around for each other for a while……..although Daishou really didn’t talk to me all that much…….and when he did he couldn’t look me in the eyes…..” Oikawa frowning but Tobio just waved it off, “I could easily be paranoid, I mean I was paying more attention to Nao and Masaru and making sure they could win against Suna and Atsumu.”

Oikawa still didn’t like that, but he decided to put in the back of his mind…….Daishou has been acting different lately and who knows, could be a side affect or something like that.

Something to talk about later.

“But the next thing I see is the two of them walking to the shack that carries all of the bows and arrows, and they were in there for a little bit until Akinari and Kin got there to tell us about Isamu” Tobio shrugs, “I’m not the best person as it was Futakuchi that really only talked to Daishou.”

Tobio feeling a little hurt that Daishou really didn’t talk to him…...kind seemed to avoided it and he didn’t know why. Did he say something that hurt his feelings? Was he the reason Daishou wasn’t hanging around them?

He just looked away when he saw his hand holding Futakuchi’s.

‘Maybe I’m thinking too much...’

“So Futakuchi decided to just leave you there on your own” Oikawa’s eyebrows twitching a bit, “what day is it, ditch and let my fiance get kidnapped day?!”

“Oikawa don’t start something right now, I know you’ve had a very rough day today” Tobio snips, Oikawa flinching and looks off to the side, “I know you have had a rough day too you know, and like how you always tell me I need to open up and talk about a little bit, even if it’s not everything, just something…...” Oikawa looking at the omega with nothing but hurt in his eyes, really has been an emotional day, just having it shoved in face how much his father hates him and how he’s not worth a damn, knows that his father would kill him if he felt like it.

Would give his father the attention he wants as the ‘grieving’ father who would be doted on with sympathy and gifts, and manage to make it more about him than his actual son.

He has no doubt in his mind on how that would go down.

“What happened Oikawa” Tobio frowning as he wasn’t used to seeing the normally overly happy and overly confident alpha so…….down, just hurt…….made his heart ache knowing that the man he loves how hurt he is right now.

Tobio cupping the alpha’s cheeks and kissed his lips, Oikawa trying so hard to not break down like he almost did who knows how many times he did at the lunch. He’s never had any omega, any omega in his life, not even his own beta mother who was too busy drinking starving herself, she was just so focused in her own pitiful problems that could have been easily solved if she would have just divorced his father. He knew his dad was waiting for it deliberately and shamelessly fucked other omegas and bets in their own home just to get the message across, his father would have thought that would sent the message loud and clear that he didn’t love her; and Oikawa thinks he never did love her. His father was trying to spare her from his harsh words…….and this time he can actually say that his father was being generous as he can bring anyone down to their knees crying like a baby with just a few words if he so desired, his father has an evil tongue and his mother should have just left him before he got annoyed enough, and when his father is minorly inconvenienced, he acts like someone shot him, and that’s a tongue lashing no one wants to have directed at them.

And his mother let it get to that point.

He didn’t know why his father didn’t just get onto her about in the first place, just divorce her first, but Oikawa guesses that his dad didn’t want to even go near the drunkard.

His mother and father both don't really care for him. Both cold in their own ways, both self absorbed and didn’t really care much about anything unless it had to do with them. Mother so focused on the money and wanting that fame that Elites that his father essentially married another gold digger, his step mother was a good woman overall, but when she was with his father, she only put up with him and his overemotional attitude to put herself through school, just used him to get ahead pretty much and his dad found out about it when he found out she cheated on him, which she secretly admitted to him at one point that he started cheating a lot because he caught her…….which was shocking to him since he always thought that he was the one to start and that she was nothing but a good person throughout that whole marriage. So in a way he can see why his dad hasn’t been married since his mother, being used by two women that just wanted him for his money to get ahead.

Then his father……..he has so much to say about this sick and twisted son of a bitch. Vindictive, hateful and just seems to revel in peoples pain. He stopped seeing the soft side of his dad the day he caught him cheating on his mother when he was seven, and just screamed at him to get out of the bedroom. His dad had only shown true genuine emotions to him a few of times. When he was four and his dad broke down about his step mother was causing him a lot of problems with the divorce shit, the shit taking years and years to settle as his dad and Chisa’s momma were very stubborn individuals who didn’t back down from what they wanted; and he just broke down. See true genuine tears tears pour down his cheeks as he leaned up against a wall and slid on the floor, how he hugged his father when he couldn’t stop hyperventilating and threw up on the floor. This memory always stood out to him and would always pop up in his brain at random times, Oikawa thinking that his father maybe, just maybe loved his Chisa’s mom at one point. Another point when his father was driving him to his date and accidentally admitted that he was molested by his own father……..his grandfather molested his father.

And when he thinks about that memory of seeing genuine pain flash through his father’s eyes for a split second, it made him feel like shit for hating his father.

But then he would remember all the things that his father has threatened and called him over the years, remember how he’s held a knife to his throat on multiple occasions. How his dad doesn’t seem to give a damn about the pain he’s putting him over the years…….then to have it shoved in his face how much Semi is loved and how much of a waste of space he is. His father made him think he genuinely is just dirt beneath his and everyone’s feet.

His own two parents didn’t give a damn about him.

Oikawa couldn’t hold back the tears as that last thought hit him, Tobio’s eyes widening as he was trying to get the alpha’s attention as he just seemed to zoned out on him.

“O-Oikawa?”

“T-Tobio” Oikawa looking down to the only person he’s ever had this scary emotions for, someone that he loves and wouldn’t know what he would do if the omega were just drop him……...feeling nothing but unconditional love from the omega who has given him chance after chance after chance for his smart mouth and troublemaking ways, someone he knows he doesn’t deserve…….but someone he craves and just loves for being the nicest, forgiving and beautiful person he’s ever met…...he hasn’t left him and wasn’t just with him for his money and looks, Tobio actually gave a damn about him and actually wanted to be with him for him being him.

Tobio nodding as tears started to trickle down his cheeks, not used to Oikawa just breaking down like this, “y-yeah?”

“You love me…….right?”

Tobio seemed shocked by this as the two of them tell each other that all the time, Tobio hugging him and kissed the older male, Oikawa kissing him back with need. Their kiss becoming a little heated, Oikawa’s hands traveling under Tobio’s red shirt that he put on when he came into the room, cupping the omega’s breasts that made Tobio gasp. He massaged the omega’s breasts as Tobio let the alpha jam his tongue in his mouth, knowing this is the alpha’s way of claiming his mouth and taste him at the same time, Tobio always found it to be somewhat oddly arousing when he and Atsumu dated, when Bokuto did it when they had their fling and now with Oikawa. Tobio cupping his cheeks and deepened their kiss and let out a loud moan, seriously finding it arousing feeling his alpha’s tongue ‘dominating’ him in a sense, Oikawa squeezed his breasts harder that made his back arch and let out a louder moan. Oikawa breaking away from the kiss and planted kisses on his cheek and onto his neck, Tobio bringing up Oikawa’s lips before he could kiss the makeup covering his bruise on his neck that he got from Futakuchi’s big brother and kissed him for a little longer, Akinari telling him that he wanted to wait to talk about it later since he knows Oikawa was already going to be in a mood and needed to be a distance away from the city, both of the restraining from going all the way right now as they needed to head back down in just a few minutes. Oikawa pulling away as his hands shook a bit when they ended up in the back of the omega’s bra, wanting so desperately to rip it off and the omega’s clothes off.

“I love you Tooru Oikawa” Tobio mutters to the alpha, rubbing his nose against Oikawa’s the way his alpha does with him, wanting to be able to help his alpha the way he helps him, Oikawa gives him a small smile as tears kept coming down, knowing the alpha like physical affection and loving words when upset. Tobio knowing one of Oikawa’s ways of showing he cares and feels that he can only get his true feelings across is by making love, that was a language that Oikawa knew how to speak very well in and felt like his ‘I love you’s’ needed to back up by action. Sex and gifts are the two main things that Oikawa likes to use to show that he cares the majority of the time, very big on physical contact, at least with Tobio. And while he agrees Oikawa can just be very horny at times, he knows the need Oikawa has to sleep with him is so he can truly show Tobio as often as he can that he loves him even though words coming from the alpha’s mouth made him believe him without question, make sure Tobio stays happy even though Tobio thinks he’s a very loving and giving person without all the sex in the middle. He loves the sex and is always satisfied every time, but he doesn’t want Oikawa to feel like he has to sleep with him even if he’s not in the mood, “I love you no matter what, that’s a promise.”

Oikawa rubbing his nose against Tobio’s and as his smile grew a bit more, “thank you for putting up with me.”

“I don’t put up with you” Tobio lightly punching him on the arm, Oikawa giving a small chuckle.

“I wish I can take off your clothes and show you how happy I am that you love me back” Oikawa mumbles as he holds the omega closer to him.

“You don’t have to, the fact that you stick with me and my drama magnet ass is enough for me” Tobio kissing the alpha on the cheek, “I’m up for it if you are, but don’t feel the need to push it if you’re not feeling it.”

“I’m always feeling it beautiful” Oikawa chuckles and kisses the omega’s forehead, really loving that the omega doesn’t expect sex all the time, not like his other ‘relationships’ in the past, “but thank you beautiful.”

“Not a problem” Tobio and laid his head on his chest, “but was it your dad?”

Oikawa gives a small nod and buries his nose in the raven hair, “yeah…….has a way of putting me down and making me feel like I’m not good enough for anything or anyone.”

Tobio surprised that Tooru is like that with Oikawa, Tooru always seems like such a nice guy…….but the others all gave him warnings in the past about Oikawa and his dad are on bad terms…...and he made his alpha crack a bit.

Why?

‘What has Oikawa ever done to deserve this?’

“I think you’re more than good enough” Tobio hugging him tighter, “you always know what makes me happy, your sticking with me through all of this madness, you’re helping me with the kids when you didn’t have to and your such an amazing person to me. I’m more than willing to listen to you when you need someone to talk to; I love you and I’m proud to be able to have the honor of becoming your husband.”

Oikawa look down to see that Tobio out the beautiful ring that his alpha went out of his way to get him out from under his shirt, holding up the ring that is on a metal chain, the omega always wearing it like he’s wearing his blue gem that hold’s his deceased child. Oikawa gave a soft and fond smile at the ring and then looked down at his omega, the breathtakingly beautiful omega that he met by accident at the eye shop, one he almost ruined his chances with, then he accidentally slammed one of his serves on his face…….the omega that has such pinpoint accuracy and always seemed to genuinely enjoy his presence, and was cool with hanging out with Iwaizumi and his other friends and got along with them greatly. An omega who wasn’t demanding, just asking for the love and respect back that he gives him. Always making sure that he was ok and not using him for sex like so many omegas before him, only interested in sex and money….…..but Tobio is different. Money and sex weren’t his motives, the omega was like him I a way…...how they both just want someone to love and hold, someone who will stick by them through their troubled pasts, sees them at their best and worst and still looks at them like their the only person in the world.

Tobio could have anyone that he wants.

And he picked him.

Oikawa then grabbed the ring out of his hand and took the omega’s right hand, sticking it on his pointer finger, intertwining their hands with each other, “I love you more than words can describe” Oikawa looking up at the omega, “and I want you to know that to, that you don’t have to hide from me anymore, just like I shouldn’t be hiding when I’m very upset.”

Tobio smiles with a big blush on his face, thinking that this was meant to be, he knew it was corny thinking about it, but he met the alpha before. He remembers that dream he had after he was taken to the hospital, that he and Oikawa were getting married in that dream…….was it a sign for the future?

He hopes so, because he sees Oikawa and only Oikawa.

“I get to become Tobio Oikawa” Tobio blushing like crazy when he said that, that making Oikawa’s heart want to explode from his fiance’s adorableness and the fact that he for sure wants to take his last name.

Oikawa kissing him in response.

 

-

 

“Oh poor guys” Konoha chuckles Kita drags Suna and Atsumu by the ears out of the hotel.

“See you tomorrow Konoha……..if I can get this one to come along” Ojiro chuckles as he looks down at Masaru not wanting to let go of Nao holding one of his hands, Hikaru beaming at the older omega as he holds his other hand, Masaru giving Isamu a piggyback ride, Suga’s two girls both laying on the floor holding onto one of the older child’s leg, “since he seems to gain followers real quickly like his mother.”

Konoha snorting as he looked all the children around each other, this being the first time that he’s seen a group of kids cling onto one of each other like this, finding it to be adorable. He couldn’t help agree to the comment as all the kids just gravitated to Masaru without the small omega even trying, he would just say hi and have a gleam in his eyes, Ojiro saying that this is his first time Masaru has been out and about with kids his own age outside of the gang, that he’s always surrounded by adults, Masaru knows how to look after a baby since he’s been around babies before, but other than that, this is something new for him to be surrounded by kids his own age.

And he’s the oldest of them all, which normally children this age over half the time will look up to the oldest child. Oldest and just has the natural ability to gain followers without even trying.

‘Yup, he’s Kita’s kid alright.’

“Come on Masaru we got to go, mommy is very cranky right now that he didn’t get to talk to Tobio, and he’s very sleepy” lightly kicking the omega.

“Is he really upset that he didn’t get to Tobio” Konoha frowning, wondering what Tobio has in him that Kita wants to bring out, because he knows Kita loves to help people out to bring out their true potential. He can just tell by the way that Kita gravitated him after shooting the alpha that attacked his best friend, and potentially his brother in law too, and when he grabs his hand, he knew Kita has a soft spot and sees something in Tobio.

“He is, but he also understands that he will need his alone time like he’s having right now and understands it, his hormones are all over the place and more aggressive than usual, but that’s because he’s pregnant with his first alpha.”

“Ohhhh, so more aggressive than being pregnant than an omega right?”

Ojiro nods, “yup and between you and me, although I wouldn’t be surprised that he ends up blurting this out later at some point” Konoha leaning in, glad that Ojiro, Kita and Suna are still nice to him, he thought Kita would be pissed since he just…….well he just up and left in the middle of the night without a word, he only ran into Osamu, but he remembers just because it was so eerie to him……...but Osamu just opened the door when he was about to wander off, carrying a knife and covered in blood…...remembers the alpha giving him the creepiest smile in the world that he thought that the younger alpha was going to murder him on the spot, but he just steps off to the side to let him through and that was the end of that…….still so strange to him, “but Kita gets very horny, and he was very loud and clear on one of the things he was after when he came over here.”

Konoha cackles as he pulls away from the alpha, “oh he must have been if he drove around three hours to get here!”

“Actually it took us an hour and a half” the alpha groans as he threw his head back.

Konoha raised an eyebrow, “how in the hell did you guys get here that quickly?!”

“Well I was in charge of driving” the alpha responds as he looks like he regrets ever letting his boss loose, “and he deemed me slow and forced me to pull over, and no matter what I said convinced him to sit back down in the passenger's seat, and proceeded to give me multiple heart attacks on the way over here that I’m surprised that I’m still even awake and not in the hospital out like a light.”

Konoha just busted out laughing as he’s not that surprised by that, that omega always had a stubborn streak to him…...and he’s guessing being pregnant, and with an alpha no less, just makes it worse. He looks over to Semi and smiles as his omega was finishing up his conversation with the female officer with Daichi, Iwaizumi and Akinari, wondering how emotional his omega was going to get two omegas……...boy he was so excited and nervous at the same time, still trying to get used to and learn about omegas now, but he knows that omega’s pregnant with omegas tend to get extra emotional, lots and lots of crying is what he read. He was already planning on pampering the omega to begin with, but now he’s going to go more above and beyond to make sure that he’s going to make Semi as comfortable as possible as he carries their boys.

Smiling as he was going to be a dad. He and Semi’s boys are going to make it, he will make sure of it.

“So I heard that you’re in a relationship and expecting” Ojiro patting him on the back, Konoha snapping his head to the alpha and gave him a big smile, “congratulations, how far along are you?”

He is surprised to see Konoha so…….normal? He felt bad thinking this, but he didn’t know Konoha’s normal since he was almost a nervous wreck the majority of the time, always scared that the demon dog or the scary demon clown was after him. Right now he’s smiley, chill and like he has no problems in the world.

Almost the polar opposite from the past.

“Oh I don’t know yet, I just found out from my beautiful omega over there” pointing to Semi who was making his way over to him and the kids, the omega talking with Iwaizumi and Akinari about something, Akinari looking at him with wide eyes and looks like he was going to smile, but looked a little nervous at the same time.

“Damn you picked out a beauty” Ojiro chuckles as Konoha beams at him.

“He really is the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen in my life” Konoha chuckles as he brushes some of his blond hair out of his face, “I know this sounds cliché and a bit on the corny side of things, but the moment I laid eyes on him I just knew I couldn’t fall for anyone else. I’ve known him for a years…...around five years, but the two of us recently started dated this year.”

“Why just start dating now if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh I don’t mind it” Konoha chuckles as he kept his eyes on his beauty, “he was dating Tendou for years.”

“Wait” Ojiro looking at him with wide eyes, “this is the omega that Tendou left his gang for?”

Konoha nodded.

“And you took him away from Tendou?”

Konoha shook his head with a frown, “nope, Tendou drove him away and Semi looked for me in friendship since he wasn’t getting any love and support, even though Semi is a stubborn man and won’t admit it” Ojiro snorted as Konoha rubbed the back of his head, all of the kids whining that they didn’t want Masaru to leave them, “I was always attracted to him all the time but I never made a move, it just happened between the two of us…….it’s a long story that I don’t know all of yet, and what I do know makes me what I want beat the shit out of him.”

Ojiro raised an eyebrow and looked at him, “if you’re wanting to attack him of all people, than he must have been fucking stupid and awful.”

“Oh if I were to tell Kita, I don’t Kita would be able to hold himself back” Konoha frowns, knowing that Kita and the shit that Tendou put Semi through would put more of a target on his back.

“You know, I know this is random but I just noticed something” Ojiro looking at Semi’s hair, “you know Semi’s got dark tips in on his hair, is that natural?”

Konoha gave him a questioning look, “yeah it is, Semi told me he was born with it when I first became friends with him after I asked.”

“You know there is someone else that has dark tips in their hair.”

Konoha eyes widen a bit, “wh-…….” then he looked at little Masaru as Ojiro picked him up from the group of kids and all of them starting to complain, the small omega having the same dark tips in his hair just like his momma.

Konoha wondered if dark tips are rare or not.

Run through a family?

Or was he just over thinking and Ojiro was just making an observation to make an observation.

“Huh” Konoha says, Ojiro waving to him as he carried a grumpy Masaru, “see you tomorrow Konoha” looking over to Masaru who was giving him the stink eye, “what, you’re mommy isn’t in a good mood and wants to go home, you will get to see Nao and the others tomorrow I promise.”

“But I want to keep playing now” he says with narrowed eyes.

“Give me that look all you want, but you would have prefer me to grab you and not your cranky mother or father, true?”

Masaru just looked away from him with a pissed off look and crossed his arms in front of his chest, Nao and the others waving to him.

“We will see and play with you tomorrow” Hikaru calls out as this is his first omega friend.

“TOMORROW” Isamu shouts as he bounces up and down in excitement, loving his new best friend already

“By pretty omega” Nao calls out as he waves to the omega he has a hardcore crush on, Masaru looking at all of them with a smile and blushed a bit, not used to all of these friends and wanted to keep playing.

He was done playing when he wanted to.

“See you tomorrow” Masaru calls and gives a small wave to them with a smile.

All of them calling out to their new friends in goodbyes that Akinari just busts out laughing from all these littles getting excited with their friends. He thought it was adorable and just loves all the innocent little minds, clapping and dancing with them as he gets to them, all of the little ones excited to have someone else join them and be their friend, all over them hovering over to Akinari as their temporary leader until they see Masaru the next day.

Iwaizumi snorting at his Papa as he just seems to fit in with the little ones so much when it comes to his excitement levels, standing next to Konoha as Semi walks over to his other side and gave him a kiss, the blond alpha immediately wrapping his arm around Semi’s waist and begin to rub his stomach. Semi laying his head on the alpha’s shoulder, Konoha laying his head on Semi’s, Kin helped supporting Futakuchi as they were done putting up everything in the cars. Futakuchi looked in a great deal of pain that Kin was about to carry him bridal style, having the younger alpha sit out for most of it and just wanted the alpha to stick with him, not going explain to everyone what happened until they go over everything else.

Just like the claw marks on Akinari’s cheek, Iwaizumi freaking out when he saw his Papa walking to him with a big bandage on his cheek, demanding to know what happened. Akinari told him a cat scratched it and kept the bandage, having to calm his son down and told him that he would show him later.

When he will say what actually happened.

So that way they don’t go and try to hunt Daishou down.

His nephew is clearly suffering and pregnant right now……..they need to not stress him out even more at the moment.

Still feeling like absolute shit…….wondering how this went under his nose under the time.

‘How blind am I?’

Iwaizumi of course didn’t believe him, and he knew his son was still pissed since he wasn’t talking about the funeral, Akinari having to take in a deep breath as he didn’t want to dwell on the past right now.

Or ever really.

He really didn’t want to think about losing someone that he knew used to be such a good person, yes he and Tooru had their faults and weren’t the nicest of people to most people…….but Tooru sincerely did try to be a good boyfriend to him.

His intentions and his goals in life were always something sweet to think about…..

Akinari slapping himself in the face, needing to stop otherwise he will further depress himself than he already is with the news of Daishou’s confirmed pregnancy. Then having to learn at the same time that his two nephews were doing some adult stuff that he has a mental image burned in his mind, and he was pretty sure that was going to be there for the rest of his life. Getting scratched the shit out of, Isamu running off and was missing for a while, learning that he was with the alpha that almost killed Oikawa and Konoha, then being confused when Isamu kissed the masked man and the guy just let him go without any hesitation, seemed like he……..save Isamu by the gang?

Seemed like it to him.

Then learning that Tobio was snatched and almost raped. Witnessed a few murders while he was at it when Suna, Atsumu, the masked man and even Konoha moved around at an impressive speed and aim to help take down the gang members trying to take Isamu. Then one of biggest news of the day is Semi and Oikawa are brothers, how Tooru was able to hide Semi all these years and just now find out about it, and only because Tooru said something.......he knows if Tooru didn't want this to get out then he wouldn't have said something.

Akinari doesn’t know how much more news he could take today. He will take it if it came his way…….but dear lord he was going to have to write down when he witnessed, and he knows that’s not going to be everything as they need to put their evidence all together, get the videos looked at…….just get everything looked at.

Probably going to sit everyone down and be like ‘what fucked up shit happened to you today?’

Felt like the appropriate question to ask.

Speaking of news that he loves, but had one thing that he disliked about it all.

“Konoha” pointing to the blond, Konoha turning his head to the older alpha.

“Yes sir!”

“I’m counting on you to take care of my grandchild” pointing to Semi’s stomach, the omega’s face turning red at the comment.

Konoha’s face turning red as well and saluting to the alpha, not caring that he didn’t include Tooru in the title of being a grandfather, “yes sir!”

“Papa he’s having twins” Iwaizumi looking at Konoha who was still saluting, the looking at the still red faced Semi, being able to tell that he’s still trying to process all of this love and acceptance.

Akinari smiling at his stomach and kept pointing to Semi, “Konoha take care of my grandchildren like Oikawa is taking care of my other one with Tobio!”

“Are you just claiming every kid being born here” Iwaizumi asked as Futakuchi stares at Semi with shock along with Kin, Akinari sending them a message that that Semi was Tooru’s child, not knowing who the mother is and exactly Tooru was able to keep a secret lovechild hidden for so long, but Tooru managed to do it and is parading Semi around right now, he knows that Tooru will have a cover story all planned out that even though he will probably own up to cheating, he will still come up as a good person who’s happy that that he’s not to hide his little baby.

He’s heard enough from Konoha talking with him a bit and wishes to speak with Oikawa right now, he knows that he’s not taking it well at all. But he was told he was cooling off with Tobio, so that way he will be more willing to talk to and be somewhat cooperative when expressing his emotions about it all. He knows without being told and seen everything on the video to know that Oikawa wasn’t the nicest to Semi, he know that because he knows Oikawa won’t admit it, but the way he handles his hurt is similar to Tooru’s, so it didn’t take him any hardcore thinking to know that. But he was proud that his Iwa got him to stop flinging an attitude as he believes that Semi is an innocent party who seemed to have this thrown at him in surprise just like Oikawa, Semi is a good kid like Oikawa is.

“Well someone has got to, so I vote taking a spot of grandfather” Akinari crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Semi felt like he didn’t have enough authority in the group yet, felt like a newbie and felt like he needed to keep his mouth shut for now. He wanted to say that his dad is going to be a grandfather, and while Semi has to admit that Tooru was very hard on Oikawa, he didn’t understand the disgust…….disgust seemed to be the word here, but they seemed disgusted with him.

He wanted to know why they thought so.

“Aki we’ve sure adopted a lot of kids” Kin snorts as he shuffles him and Futakuchi, the younger alpha biting back a pained cry, Kin mumbling a quick apology to him.

“Well they need someone with an older perspective in mind, like me” giving a sweet smile, walking over and placing a small kiss on Semi’s forehead that it made his face turn a deeper shade of red, “welcome little rarity.”

Semi tilted his head to the side in confusion along with Konoha.

“Rarity” Semi questions.

“Omegas in the Elite world to be born into our world are not all that common, the majority of omegas in our world are usually married into the Elite world. But when birthing, alpha males, beta males and females are usually born into Elite families.”

“Really” Konoha questions as Tobio and Oikawa walk towards them, Kuroo, Keiji holding Sakura and Bokuto walking behind them, the triad all looking sick to their stomachs at this moment.

“Yup” Akinari chirped, “only like......." looking up in thought, ".......maybe two or three, not counting Semi, that were born within the past twentish years or so, they're around your ages.”

“One of them being Motoya right” Futakuchi asked.

“Bingo!”

“Are we all good to go” Oikawa asks as he had to hold back from holding Tobio’s hand as they walked down, Tobio giving Futakuchi a confused look when he saw the alpha in pain and having to be held up, Oikawa noticing it too, “fuck happened to you?”

Futakuchi’s face turning red, Akinari opening his mouth before his nephew or husband could speak, “hurt himself, will explain at the hotel” Oikawa rolling his eyes, but decided to listen to him to and just nodded, “now Konoha, we one hundred percent confirmed for the pills right?”

Konoha nodded with a small smile, “on the condition that only me and you are the only ones to go into the room as he’s a very private and cautious person, he’s allowing you since he took one look at when I pointed to you and he said that he would let you in.”

“So just the two of us?”

Konoha nodded.

“I’m just glad that he’s letting us in” Akinari smiles as the others nodded, looking at Kin, “everything all packed up?”

Kin nodded, “ready to go” he says as the triad all stand behind the group while trying to hide their distress, spraying themselves down as they didn’t want to be asked questions, Kuroo’s eyes boring into his brother’s back and was just pleading for answers he desperately wants.

Keiji and Bokuto both grabbing the back of his shirt in case he decides to let loose before they make it to the other hotel.

Tobio feeling his brother’s eyes on him and slowly turned his head, raising an eyebrow, Kuroo’s eyes narrowing as he held the files up against his chest. One confused and not liking that his brother is still acting weird with him. The other infuriated and ready to explode, wanting answers that has been kept from him since he was seven years old. Feeling hurt that he doesn’t feel trusted and that he was an awful brother, wanting to murder their father for what he’s done.

The graphic pictures, some of them having dialogue next to them, being able to hear his father’s pitiful and disgusting voice in his head say these things to Tobio. A six year old innocent. Someone who used to be such a happy person.

The disgusting bastard took his brother……..he’s the cause for all Tobio’s developmental and social problems and their mother didn’t help make it better. Made him so angry at his mom for knowing everything, or almost everything, and didn’t say anything to him. Didn’t keep Tobio in therapy. Kept torturing him with the fact that he Tobio looked like him. Tell him that he acts too much like him. Kept on rubbing it Tobio’s face the he was inferior to his big brother.

He would have lashed out on his momma a lot more for getting onto Tobio about all the pain she is putting him through.

But Tobio just stayed silent.

Kuroo just felt…….he felt like Tobio didn’t trust and think he was a good brother.

He heard a coo, looking over to see Sakura looking up at him with her big green eyes, he blinked and she just mustered up as much of a smile as she possibly could. He gave her a small smile, lightly scratching the back of her ear that made the little infant purr, Keiji kissing the top of her heads. They looked down at Suga’s two girls running back to their momma.

“Alright guys” Konoha standing in front of Nao, Hikaru and Isamu with a big smile and a hand on his hips, “lets all go potty before we hit the road” throwing his hands up in the air, “who’s with me?!”

All the kids jumping up in the air with happy screams.

“Race you all to the bathroom!”

“I will win” Nao shouts as he immediately runs towards the bathroom, Konoha right next to him, Isamu and Hikaru running to the bathroom as well. Kuroo pulling out his phone while his brother gave him one last questioning look, turning away and walking over to the bathroom.

“Kenta” Kuroo says as the alpha answers his phone.

“Yeah Kuroo, you looked at the files that you STOLE?”

Kuroo gave a small chuckle, but couldn’t act cute to get him out of trouble to save his life right now, “yes I did……...be ready when I get there please. And word of warning that Akinari will be there since I know that you and him are exactly best friends right now.”

Kuroo still surprised that a nice guys like Akinari and Kenta both dislike each other.

He could feel Kenta roll his eyes on the other side of the phone, “I can put up with him since I want to help you and Tobio out, this is about you two, not him.”

Kuroo gave a small smile, looking up as Tobio made eye contact with him as he leans on the doorway to the bathroom, hearing Konoha and the little ones screaming and Konoha clapping his hands to see who can wash their hands the quickest, Tobio seriously nervous and agitated that his brother hasn’t really talked to him and keeps giving him looks, wondering what sort of problem that Kuroo has with him now, “thank you.”

 

-

 

“Tobio serious talk” Kuroo says as he exited the car, Bokuto trying to grab him as he exited the car after him in the passengers seat, face planting onto the concrete when he ended up missing the younger alpha as he tried to grab his jacket, Tobio getting help from Kin to exit the vehicle, Nao hopping out of his car seat and jumped into Tobio’s hold with the biggest smile on his face as he was just happy that he was with his momma again, Tobio looking him with a raised eyebrow, “NOW.”

Nao hugged Tobio’s arm as the omega sets him on his hip and juts out his hip, “what for?”

“You will see as I have something very important to talk to you about” Kuroo faking a smile as the bellhop comes out of the hotel, handing them a couple of luggage carriers and gave him a small bow of the head, snapping back to his brother with an intense expression as he was about to explode, Keiji hurrying up out of the car as he got Bokuto to take Hikaru and Isamu inside, carrying Sakura with him as he gave a nervous smile to the irritable siblings as he used one of his hands to grab the back of the alpha’s jacket, seriously forgetting how easy it was for these two to just get irritated with each other with their tempers if there was even a little bit tension between the two, while Kuroo’s didn’t flare up as often as Tobio’s, it can be just as out of control as his little brother’s if he wasn’t kept in check, “VERY IMPORTANT as I’m very hacked off at the moment.”

“About what, what did I do this time” Tobio growls as he snaps his head to the luggage in the trunk, Oikawa getting out of the car on the opposite side of Tobio, Futakuchi sitting on his other side and was leaning on the car with a confused expression, very confused as to when the siblings even started to fight with each other, Oikawa standing next to Tobio and set his hands on his hips and Futakuchi wincing in pain as he moved closer to where he was almost bumping elbows with the irritated omega, “as far as I know I’ve been minding my own business just trying to make it through all of this process so I don’t have to his anymore. What could I have done to hack you off? What did I do wrong in your eyes this time?”

“Why do you assume that” Kuroo grunts.

“I don’t know, you keep avoiding me and when you’re are around me, you act weird and hardly say a damn thing when you’re one of the most annoying people I’ve ever met in my life as I know you normally won’t stop talking” Tobio grumbling as he grabs his bag that contained his art supplies and makeup, also containing Nao’s art supplies too, setting the strap on his shoulder and bumped his shoulder with his brother’s arm as he makes his way past him, “I’ve had a hell of a night like everyone else and I would like to spend time with my son and my boyfriend and sleep.”

Kuroo’s eye twitching and Keiji didn’t like where it was going, pulling on the back of his shirt, “what did I tell you, go easy on him I told you that he was going to be extra sensitive, pregnant and just got attacked and almost raped, last thing he needs is you being hard on him and not showing some love, patience and support!”

Keiji knowing about the letter their father sent to Tobio…...because he will know that Tobio will need all the support that he can get right now.

“He’s not going to be patient” shoving the files against the alpha’s chest, Oikawa jogging after the omega as he knew it was going to be somewhat safe for him to be a little close to him, can use the excuse that Futakuchi is letting him help Tobio out since he’s injured…….still doesn’t know why, Kin helping Futakuchi out as Akinari walked over to the their raven haired alpha and omega with a raised eyebrow.

“What exactly is going on?”

Semi jogging over to the omega as Konoha and Iwaizumi put their luggage on the luggage cart, shocked to see Keiji not looking so pleased, knowing when Keiji doesn’t hide hid emotions, or at least tries to hide that with his resting bitch face…...he’s pissed “what’s all this about?”

“Did you and your brother get into a fight” Akinari frowns as he looks over to Oikawa reaching the omega with a frown, seeing nothing but his tense body language from afar as Oikawa was doing everything he could to not touch the omega out in public, trying to get the omega to tell him what is wrong.

“Not a fight…….but there is something that I need to talk to him about” clutching the files to his chest, clenching onto the files harder as he looked at his brother, starting to walk off as Akinari started to open his mouth again, the adult alpha looking at Keiji, “what is going on, last time I checked Tobio and Kuroo were getting along just fine with no problems.”

Keiji taking a deep breath as he knew it was going to come out eventually going to come out, he knew that these disgusting……..vomit inducing acts on Tobio…...they have to protect Tobio as these pictures just……...just…..it just…..

Keiji having to swallow back his vomit.

Keiji held the cooing alpha up against his chest, the alpha facing everyone as she kept on trying to communicate with everyone, Semi leaning down and kissing her cheek. Akinari kept his eyes on the omega as he scratched the back of the small alpha’s ear, Sakura loving the attention and purred while everyone waits for answers in her cute little blue long sleeved dress.

“It has to do with a…...” Keiji motioning Konoha and Iwaizumi to Tobio and Kuroo, the two of them nodding as they pushed the luggage cart inside to keep an eye out on the irritable siblings, “…….it has to do with a letter…..that Tobio got not too long ago….”

Semi’s eyes widen and snapped his head to the siblings, “holy shit.”

“What do you mean holy shit, what are we talking about here” Akinari walks up to him and places his hands on Keiji’s shoulders, “what am I missing here? There is so much things that have happened, do Tobio and Kuroo really need to overdo themselves and argue now of all times?”

“Right now I support them talking” Keiji nodding as he held his purring daughter closer to him and just kissed her on the cheek, really wanting to cry and Akinari could see it, Kin and Futakuchi looking at him with worry, Semi knew what that talk was most likely about Tobio and his and Keiji’s suspicions.

Semi looking over to the raven haired omega from the corner of his eyes, looking at the younger omega with pleading eyes as he met Keiji’s already staring at him, “…….please don’t tell me we were r-ri…….right.”

Akinari starting to panic a bit as the two omegas just looked pale and sickly…….looking horrified.

The two omega’s seemed to very concerned with their omega friend……

“Boys” Kin wrapping an arm around Futakuchi’s shoulders to help hold him up, “you need to tell us what’s wrong.”

“Please for the love of Keiji” Semi’s eyes starting to water up as he begged for this to not be true, that one of his best friend’s he’s ever had went through all that pain…...and no one seemed to know.

Not even Kuroo.

“Please for everything that is good, tell me that it isn’t true” Semi’s unable to hold back at the tears, Keiji’s lack of response, and face reading as clear as day that he’s horrified about it all.

Leaving Semi to draw the conclusion himself, feeling like he was about to vomit everywhere.

“Boys” Akinari spoke up, “what’s going on?”

“Tell me what’s going on or leave me the fuck alone” Tobio growls as Kuroo block his way to the elevators, Oikawa about to bite the alpha’s head off for pissing off his fiance, Iwaizumi and Konoha putting space between Kuroo and Oikawa, and Konoha was sticking his tongue out with a hand placed in his back, trying to find this out what to do without causing so much of a scene, “I would like to just go to my room now and be glared at because I can do anything right.”

“Tobio come on and listen to me” Kuroo looking behind his brother and saw the guests of honor is, “why are you getting pissy with me?”

“You’re getting pissy with me first” as Nao leaned down and patted his mother’s swollen stomach.

“Hi bubba” Nao chirps as he felt warmth emit from his brother the moment he laid a hand on his mother’s stomach, Tobio looking down to see what Nao was doing and sighs at his little omega emitting his warmth, rubbing it as well as he feels bad that he keeps stressing out his son, “bubba can’t hear, but he says hi mommy!”

Tobio took a deep breath and kissed Nao’s cheek as he ran his fingers along the swollen stomach, “I love little bubba and you too.”

“Why are you starting stuff now cat” Oikawa growls as he was pissed that his fiance is getting upset and put in a mood, “what shit are you starting now?”

“Trash don’t stick your nose into something that isn’t your business” Iwaizumi sighing as he knew that Kuroo is in a mode with his flickering eye color, his alpha instincts are in and Oikawa’s instincts are in too to protect his omega, and the omega is just being stubborn that if he were to just sit and listen to what Kuroo has to say this wouldn’t be an issue to begin with. He thought Kuroo should have known to handle it better, should have not been glaring at him and having a constant stare down with Tobio, but everything is done and he’s ready to just lay in bed and process all of this other information he learned today.

“Hajime I’m glad that you’re here to keep things under control.”

Iwaizumi jumps and snaps his head to the familiar voice and didn’t know if he should be happy to see him or not, he knows his Papa doesn’t. At first he didn’t understand why, but after listening to a few stories that the maid told him about, he can see it. Can see why his Papa can’t stand Kenta Mimura, and why Kenta couldn’t stand his Papa Akinari Iwaizumi, formerly Akinari Daishou.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow to Kenta, “what are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too Oikawa” Kenta giving a sweet smile as he stuck his hand out to the brunette, “I promise I’m not here to do what my other family members do, the way they crawl to your father for attention, money and all that annoying stuff” curling his nose a bit and adjusts the sleeves on his gray jacket, Yuu freezing his ass off next to his father and huddled against his dad, who looked annoyed that his adult son was hugging his father to soak up his warmth, “get off of me.”

“But daaaaaaad” Yuu whines as he held onto the adult alpha tighter, “you’re a freaking heat oven and I’m cold as fuck!”

Tobio knowing those two voices and didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t know how to feel about it and was hoping he can just go to his room now. He paid attention to his son playing with the loose string on the black scarf he was wearing, rubbing it all over his face to rub his sent all over his mommy’s scarf with a giggle.

“Doesn’t mean you need to cling onto me like that weirdo” Kenta rolling his eyes as he looked over to Kuroo and the files in his arm, see a blond male giving him a confused look while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were looking a little suspicious of him, and he internally growled as he knew that was none other than Akinari’s fault that they’re suspicious of him……..drives him insane, he then looked over to Tobio. He could see all his muscles were all tensed up and his shoulders shoot up to his ears, seeing Nao giving his momma a concerned look from how scared his momma seemed to get, well even more tense since his momma wasn’t in the best of moods before this moment.

“It’s ok, I love you momma” Nao smiles as Yuu snaps his head to the child’s voice…….it’s been so many years…….so many years and he just vanished.

And now he’s back with a kid…...and another one on the way.

He took a shaky breath that made Kenta raise an eyebrow at him, grabbing his son’s ear and pulled on it.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow o-W OWOWOWOWO!”

“Then let go of me, you know I don’t like to be held like this” Kenta grumbles as his son lets go of him.

“Why are you so rude father?”

Tobio heard it again, Yuu calling him…….father…..again?

Oikawa and Iwaizumi thinking that Yuu is just as annoying as ever.

“Little brother.”

“Y-Yeah” Tobio responded, he didn’t hate the voice…….it’s just the voice brings on memories from the past…...from that hurt time period in his life.

But he was the one to save him……..he saved him…….

He was so nervous, and he didn’t know why. Sure it brought up memories from the past, but this man never laid a hand on him in that manner.

“It’s good to see you again.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi snapped their heads to the omega, Tobio clutching Nao up to his chest, Nao waving to the nice alpha that he met at the funeral, Kenta giving a sweet smile and wave to the small alpha.

Konoha just standing next to Tobio clueless, Kuroo glad that Tobio isn’t freaking out right at this moment. He doesn’t seem to have a problem with Kenta, which when he thought back to Kenta’s words at the funeral, how he thought it was logical for Kenta to not approach his little brother at the funeral, Kenta didn’t to chance his brother not thinking fondly of him when he when he checked for injuries. While even Kenta still wasn’t fond of the idea of jumping Tobio, Kuroo knew that he would run the risk of his brother running off and just doing everything under the sun besides talking. His brother could have easily said that he wanted to talk, but Kuroo knew how unpredictable his brother could be at points and times.

“You know him” Oikawa and Iwaizumi both looking shocked about this, not thinking that the omega would even know who Kenta even is, much less look like.

Yuu looking at his father with shock, “you know Tobio?!”

Kenta nodded and opened his arms wide open with a small smile, “I would love to give you a hug, I’m not going to unless you’re comfortable with it.”

Tobio’s mind flashing to when he was six when he saw this kind alpha, this man not looking like he’s aged a bit. Still nice looking despite him screaming his head off the majority of the time, still has the beautiful wavy black hair that styled similar to Oikawa’s and Tooru’s, dark golden orbs that look like someone could spot them in a pitch black room, still never seeing anyone, besides Yuu who he just learned that he’s Kenta’s son, have these unique eyes, Bokuto had golden eyes but they were bright and full of life…...like a ray of sunshine. He’s tall, about the same height as Akinari, so he’s shorter than Oikawa, Kuroo, Kin, Bokuto, Futakuchi, around the same height as Konoha and Iwaizumi. Yuu is about Oikawa’s height, so Kenta is a little shorter than his son. Gentle smile, very lean but can tell that he keeps himself in shape, Tobio taking note that he’s noticed that pretty much all Elites are very toned, muscular and usually have youthful appearances. But then again, you can do a lot to keep yourself looking young with a lot of money, and almost all the Elites are obsessed with appearances. Kenta is the youngest looking looking from the adult alphas, even looking more youthful than Tooru and Seiji, and those two look like they are twenty years younger. Akinari could pass for being in his mid to late twenties. Kin is one of the older looking alpha Elites he’s taken notice, but Kin still looks very young.

Yuu is not his twin, but they both look similar for sure, if the dark golden orbs weren’t a giveaway. Tobio would have to guess that Yuu looks a little more like his mother than he does with Kenta, but their bodies are both built similarly, lean but muscular, Yuu having more muscles on him and bigger biceps, Tobio having to remind himself that Yuu was an ace when they both last talked. But his hair is styled almost the same exact way, Tobio guessing that Yuu dyed it black since the last time he saw him his hair was brown.

Tobio nodded to Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s question, both of their mouths wide open, Yuu looking like he doesn’t know if he should be happy or upset about this situation. Tobio standing there with all eyes on him, Kuroo really hoping that Tobio would go and hug him, would make him feel slightly better, or at least a little less guilty, about jumping his little brother like this. He would say something to Tobio and tell him Kenta still doesn’t bite, but with how irritated his little brother is with him right now and he knows will be after all of this, he knows he needs to keep his mouth shut in order to not ruin this moment. He knows that Tobio doesn’t hate him, otherwise the moment he would have heard Kenta, he would have just ignored him and went to their room.

Konoha can tell that the omega wants to hug him, but he just couldn’t seem to make a move and leaned his lips in his ear and whispered, “you can do it, we all got your back should something go wrong.”

Tobio looked at him and took a deep breath, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be, he’s letting you make your own choice right now instead of jumping you” completely turning his body around to face the golden eyed alphas, Tobio focusing his attention on Kenta and not Yuu, not having a thing for the alpha, he didn’t want to the alpha to be mad with him. He didn’t know why he didn’t want him to not be angry with him, it wasn’t his choice when he was snatched from the alpha that night……..and they were getting to have a nice friendship, and at that point it seemed like they might have been more……..they both kissed, walked and talked with each other at that point, Kuroo narrowing his eyes at Yuu, Yuu looking at him and narrowed them back, Oikawa looking between his friend Kuroo and an alpha that he always found annoying, wonder what the hell is going on right now, “go ahead and hug him, I’m getting nothing but good vibes from him.”

Tobio took a deep breath and locked eyes with the older man with his arms open up to him whenever he was ever ready to embrace him, looking at Nao, “want to help me hug a friend, I know he would like to be your friend too.”

Nao gasps and looks at the nice alpha, “you want to be my friend?!”

Oikawa unable but to have his lips twitch up a bit at his claimed kid, that being the magic word for him along with Isamu and Hikaru.

Kenta smiles wider and nods, “I would love to sweet Nao.”

Nao claps his hands excitedly and opens his arms out wide open with a big smile on his face, showing off his braces, Yuu shocked to see that Tobio…...Tobio of all people actually having a kid. He knows in the last time they spoke…….taking a deep breath and just wanted to just forget about it, but the moment Tobio became so freaking popular in the Elite world, he has had Tobio shoved down his throat along with everyone else on a daily bases. But he remembered that he and the omega got on the topic, and the omega wasn’t interested in wanting any kids and seemed uneasy about the thought of having one. And he has another one on the way, seeing his bump poking out of his shirt.

Nao engulfing Kenta, the older alpha hugging the mother and son with a content smile on his face. Kenta didn’t know why, but the life inside of Tobio right now was ‘speaking’ to him so to speak, like he didn’t have any interest in trying to woo Tobio or do anything with the baby…….he just has a very strong need to protect the being inside of Tobio. He already wanted to watch over, help and protect Tobio and Kuroo, for some reason these two always stood out to him and could never forget about them, and it wasn’t just the nature of the crimes that was inflicted on these two poor children, but they just seemed special. And what made his need to protect and love on the life inside Tobio was when when they both hugged each other, when the bump rested on his stomach, and the overwhelming warmth that he’s never felt a little one give out when in the mother’s womb until this one.

He pulled away and patted Tobio’s and Nao’s heads, “it’s good to see you little brother, it really is” looking down to the stomach and pointed to his stomach, “may I?”

Tobio could tell just how happy his little one as with Kenta, like it’s at the level of affection that his little omega gives him and Oikawa, and it surprised him since this is his first time running into Kenta since he was six, “yes.”

Kenta gives a thankful smile and gently places his hand, Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at the alpha cautiously when he did so, Tobio giving out a small gasp when he touched his stomach. Kenta gave a small gasp along with him now, this warmth is something that he’s probably not going to get used to, because this is a lot of emotion for a simple touch in the earlier stages of pregnancy, the warmth becoming stronger when he gave a small rub. Iwaizumi holding Oikawa back as the brunette kept mumbling that it was his baby, so he didn’t want Kenta to touch his omega and child.

“Happy little one” Kenta smiles, “happy and such a sweet little thing.”

“H-He really is” Tobio giving a small smile as he was feeling a little slightly less tense, right now wondering why Kenta is here. He knew Kuroo has something to do this, because his big brother didn’t act shocked, just stood there and did his observing, “likes attention that’s for sure.”

Kenta nods as he keeps playing with the little one in the omega, Nao playing with his little brother as well that Tobio could feel his little omega jumping for joy.

“Hello Tobio” Yuu says as he looks at the omega with a small frown, Tobio tensing up, Kenta, Kuroo and Oikawa narrowing their eyes at the alpha, “how have you been since the last time we saw each other?”

“Last time” Oikawa snapped as Iwaizumi slapped his hands over his mouth with a glare, not thrilled that Tobio has had contact with them, Iwaizumi doesn’t trust any Elite out of their group right now, he will still talk when talked to, but with some of the things he’s learned about his Papa, Kin, Tooru and Kenta in their younger years after some research; he wasn’t going to fully trust them.

They can easily be innocent and mind their own business, but until he can prove that, then right now everyone in his head just screams ‘BAD’ in his mind. Oikawa is just naturally paranoid of almost any Elite getting near Tobio, and he can’t blame his best friend for that state of the mind as he’s getting a similar mindset.

But he can hide it better than his best friend.

“Yeah, unlike you I’ve known Tobio before he became big in media” Yuu standing right behind his dad, not nervous being around the omega, he just didn’t know what to say to Tobio, Tobio had always been that one person that he sometimes had a hard time communicating with and he has no idea why since he always had a response to everyone with something, “I used to play on the same volleyball team with him and Kuroo in junior high.”

Kenta halted his movements and looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, “you what?”

“Yeah you what” Oikawa giving a crazed smile, Iwaizumi growling at him to calm his down.

Konoha pursing his lips at these turn of events.

“Yeah and you want to tell them how you bullied him the year after I left to be a first year in high school” Kuroo snarled as Tobio snapped his head to his brother with an evil eye as that could have just stayed in the past as that kind of hurt led to another moment in his life that he would rather just forget as well.

“You bullied my Tobio” Akinari giving a forced smile as Kin groaned behind his husband, grabbing one of his hands to hold him back from getting too close to an annoyed and rather pissed Kenta, looking more annoyed with Akinari and pissed at Yuu, and Yuu knows his father is made by how his gaze just sharpens, “wow you Mimura’s sure know know how to fucking push people around.”

Yuu tenses up while Kenta’s sharp gaze snaps at the brunette, “don’t you dare bring my son’s name down like that.”

“A son you were never there for.”

“He was fucking there” Yuu snaps as he wasn’t about to back down to the snakes, “my mother was the fucking problem, my dad did his best that he could with his busy schedule and trying to provide!”

“You don’t need to butt in on a ADULTS conversation” Akinari sighs as he kept his eyes on Kenta, the raven haired alpha looking as calm as he could be with his facial expression, but his eyes screaming how much he just wanted to just smack the snake eyed brunette around, “you don’t know what all went down, you’re father didn’t know…...wait still doesn’t, still doesn’t know how to keep it in his pants, the main reason why he and your mother were on and off was because he constantly slept around.”

“What I decide to do in my personal life is my business” Kenta growls as he pats his son on his shoulder, already having to earn his son’s love and forgiveness through his selfish behavior he had when he was younger, Yuu nodding with a sigh that signifies that he still has his dad’s back as he knows how much a good person he is now, “I have so much dirt on you right now that I can just destroy you right here and right now, I’m not stupid like people like to think of me, but I didn’t come here to fight you and your attention seeking ass.”

Akinari growls, Oikawa having to hold himself and Iwaizumi back at the comment. Tobio, Kuroo, Konoha, Bokuto, Keiji and Semi all having no idea what is all going on right now.

“I came here so I can help big and little brother” pointing to Tobio and Kuroo, Akinari tilting his head to the side in confusion, “I’ve known them a lot longer than you have and I was asked for help when I found big brother” nodding to Kuroo, Akinari looking at Kuroo and the raven haired alpha nodded, Tobio’s eyes narrowing at his brother.

‘I fucking knew it.’

“And he asked me help when he learned something that has been kept from him” Kenta sighs as he gently guides Tobio though the doors of a private room he asked the hotel to reserve for him for this so they’re not talking about all of this where random strangers to hear what happened to his Tobio, only who Tobio chooses to hear about this, Tobio walking through and letting Kuroo walk through and his son in, blocking the others.

“Excuse you, but that’s my Tobio in there about to talk to something that for some reason needs your help” Akinari crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I’m going in there and there isn’t a fucking thing you can do to stop me.”

“Unless it’s Tobio’s wish to let you hear” Kenta responds back coldly, “until I hear let you and the others in, you all stay out.”

“You can’t tell us to stay out” Oikawa snipped at him, looking over to see Tobio sitting in a chair next to his brother, looking livid at Kuroo as the alpha walks near him and Nao just sitting in Tobio’s lap and holding his hand as he knew that his momma is still very upset, “h-he’s” having to quickly remind himself that Kenta and Yuu don’t know he’s the one dating Tobio, “he’s our family and I need to, we need to know what’s going on so we can help him.”

“How in the hell do you even know these two to begin with” Akinari snips, “since you’ve known him before the funeral right?”

“Correct.”

“So when?”

“When they were brought to the hospital when little brother was six and big brother was seven, their momma bringing them in to have them checked” Kenta says, “I will not go any further unless Tobio wants you all in.”

“WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS” Tobio snapping at Kuroo the moment the alpha stood in front of him, the alpha taken back by the screaming, he didn’t say or show the pictures of what they were talking about, Tobio just seemed to be ready to snap at him the moment the alpha came near him.

Making him feel inferior, like a child about to be scolded for doing something wrong again, that’s how he feels with his big brother when he pulls this shit. That’s what has always angered him when Kuroo would do this kind of shit with him, whether his goal was to make him feel like the worst human being in the world or not, he sure as hell makes him feel like that all the time. Like he can’t even do one thing without being snipped at because he was doing something wrong, that something was wrong with him, how he just felt like he was being looked down on by the alpha.

Reminding him how much their mother would pull that shit with him.

Kuroo the golden child who can do no wrong.

Tobio the mistake that just causes so much problems, that she will deliberately make him feel inferior to Kuroo.

Always shoved off to the corner with his setter and art awards, no friends and bullied all the time, sitting in a an empty room where his many trophies were his only friends. Never made his mother happy with him, never made him special enough, no matter what he did he could never be good enough.

He was so alone.

His father haunted him on and off, especially on the nights were his mother would throw it in his face that he was just like his father.

Always called him a piece of shit and a waste of space, so that’s how he fucking took it.

All the while Kuroo is getting volleyball and science fair projects awards, always first, always smart, always surrounded by people and their mother. Getting doted on, being told how wonderful and perfect he is, getting all the hugs and kisses from her. His mother has openly rejected him many times, Kuroo was looking at him with sadness…...but let himself be swept up in the celebration.

That cementing in his mind when he was little that he was on his own.

Handle it on your own.

No one gave a damn anyway.

If Kuroo wasn’t going to stay and help him, why should he depend on his big brother for help.

Just……..Tobio had developed a mentality of wanting control just so he could feel something again, feel that he wasn’t going to be looked down again. Be in control and deal with pain on his own.

He feels all these past emotions resurfacing again when his brother stands in front of him, the same facial expression of self-importance. Standing tall, proud and arrogant, their cat-like eyes always showing as clear as day how upset they’re with him they are…...never happy.

Always upset.

Never good enough in their eyes.

He as always led to believe that he was just a complete fuck up, lead to that thoughts of his father’s constant torture…….those words and actions that are making his breathing a little quicker. His mother never loving him truly, he knows he named his son that he loves and adores to no end after the woman, but sometimes on days like these…...days like these where every little fucking thing she has ever said and done to him would attack his mind…...made him wander why he even bothered to patch most things up with her, when all she has ever done for him was allow him to live in that abusive household, allowed to ignore the red signs that was screaming how much he needed to be loved and saved, but was screamed at even more and left to his own devices over half the time. She ended up abusing him emotionally and mentally and he had no idea why.

‘Kuroo’s so perfect.’

‘Why can’t you be more like him?’

‘He’s top of his class, are you that stupid to keep you mind on volleyball and meaningless art?’

‘Pathetic!’

‘You look too much like him!’

‘You have his fucking temper!’

‘You act just like him!’

‘What the hell is wrong with you?!’

‘Why can’t you act more like an omega?’

‘This is why your brother has so many friends, and why you’re alone all the time!’

Remembering how his team intentionally didn’t get the ball he tossed. Deliberately lost and turned their backs on him. How he had the hardest time trying to not ball his eyes out when it came time to shake hands with the other team. Not only was his mom looking at him with disappointment, but he could feel his bother’s disappointment a mile away. The whole stadium. The whole school…….just no one wanted to hear his excuse and that he was just the King of the Court with no more royal subjects that he could bend to his every whim, to yell his frustrations at, to try and lead…….

He ended up being shoved around the locker room and left to cry alone, naked with his clothes stolen. How his mother came into make it more humiliating for him afterwards.

All he ever wanted was for someone to just sit him down and just talk to him, hold him and make him feel like he had importance in life.

All he wanted was to be around someone who understood.

“Why would I do what” Kuroo snaps back as Nao hides behind his mother’s legs, hating how the two of them aren’t happy right now, “try and understand what you went through with our father” Tobio’s pupils dilate so much that they disappear from sight, everything in his body wanting him to run away and just be alone, not to think about it again.

Don’t think about it, then it didn’t happen.

To not remember every little thing, every bit of pain every bit of the aching sadness in his heart……..his aching got so bad that his thoughts of what it would like to be dead than rather than have to face the pain of being used and abused everyday.

Wondering what it would have been like to jump through his window from the second floor onto the concrete ground where he would do his chalk drawings.

His breathing becoming uncontrollable as he just wanted to pass out on the spot, “w-w-what do you m-mean by th-that?!”

“You know what I’m talking about” Kuroo growls as he takes the files in his hand and held it, “explain to me these drawings that you did when you and I used to live in that homeless shelter, EXPLAIN TO ME!”

Tobio couldn’t stop the tears as the others burst into the room, Kenta not even holding them back as he ran up to Tobio and Nao, Akinari doing the same. Oikawa saw that his fiance was being tended to and decided to go after the source of what’s causing his pregnant fiance’s agony; Kuroo.

“What does he have to explain” Oikawa growls as Iwaizumi runs up next to him, Oikawa grabbing the files in Kuroo’s hands and started to pull on them.

“He needs to explain” Iwaizumi pulling Oikawa back as knew that Oikawa wanted to do more than just look at the files that are causing such chaos, “what our father” Konoha grabbing onto Kuroo as he knew he was thinking almost the same thing as Oikawa is, glad that Bokuto had Hikaru, Isamu and he now grabbed Sakura right before Keiji went into the room with Semi to hold onto Tobio and never let him go. Nao burying his little head in his mother’s chest as he balled his little eyes out, not understanding what’s going on but he didn’t want to leave his momma sad and crying, trying to bury himself in his mother’s scent to hopefully cancel out all the other distressed scents. But Tobio was oozing nothing but distress that Bokuto ran in and took Nao out of the room before the distressed scents overwhelm him, Akinari handing the small raven haired alpha’s to him and was glad to take this child out of this harmful distressed filled environment.

Just thanking god for Bokuto who is staying behind to watch the little ones and protect them from this madness.

The only down side was that Nao didn’t want to leave his momma and started to scream his head off when he was taken away, causing Sakura to react, and then Hikaru and Isamu were starting to feel something they started to get upset. So he’s going to have to distract them and get them to calm down, taking them all to his room he’s sharing with Kuroo and Keiji.

“Would you boys stop it” Akinari and Kenta snapped, Akinari standing as Kin does at the same time, Kenta holding and cradling them omega in his hold.

“Shhhh little brother” holding the omega trying so hard to not cry, but is failing miserably as tears keep streaming down his face, Semi and Keiji right there with Kenta as all three of them rubbed Tobio’s stomach so the baby and Tobio can hopefully stay as calm as they can, “you’ll be alright, just like that day, I will be right here and I won’t allow him to lay one finger on you again, you understand me little brother?”

Tobio was trying his best to even out his breathing, just giving a small nod in response.

“Shhh” looking up to see Kin grabbing the back or Kuroo and Akinari grabbing the back of Akinari grabbing Oikawa and yanking them away from each other, but then Kuroo and Oikawa both manage to let the folder fly in the air as it slipped from the air.

Keiji’s and Kuroo’s eyes widen.

Tobio looking horrified as all the drawings fly out of the files and all over the room, Keiji’s eyes widening so much that he looks like he’s going to cry…...Kuroo knowing that he’s going to have to apologize to Keiji not just about Isamu.

He’s going to have to apologize go Tobio big time as well; especially since he’s looking like he’s seen a ghost. Skin all pale as a ghost, body trembling at the sight of all these stilled images of his pain being broadcast for everyone to see.

He should have known that approaching Tobio isn’t the smart thing…...it was the dumbest thing.

Now he just let Tobio’s darkest secrets, darkest nightmares for others.

He’s glad that he has Kenta, but he really wished that he considered that his temper was going to be like being around his brother.

‘I really am an awful brother.’

Kuroo started to cry when the first drawing drops right in front of him, dropping to his knees as he balled his eyes out. Hating that one of the more graphic and vulgar ones was one of the ones that decided to be the one he was forced to look at.

His father forcing his little brother to present himself to their father butt naked, seeing nothing but pain, fear and hopelessness written all over the drawings version of him…….their father, their monster of a father sitting in front of his little brother and was making him lick and suck his cock, where another person……..signifying that his father had friends there with him to carry out these horrible acts on a child. The other person as their face buried in in his little brother’s butt and eating him out. His brother putting some dialogue on this one for their father…….it saying

‘God you look so sexy and are doing an amazing job Tobio, suck that cock like the slut that you are.’

So fucking graphic…...the image plays out in his mind without it even wanting to, his little brother’s head bobbing up and down, being able to see his little brother’s body trembling, the disgusting man eating out a little child ass and hearing them all laughing at Tobio’s misery.

Kuroo turning his face to his little brother’s as they both couldn’t stop crying, wide eyed and ready to burst. Kuroo seeing the damaged, scared and scarred little boy taking his brother’s place, seeing his tiny hand reach out for him as he just cried out to him, wandering where bubba was while he was being violated.

Crying even harder.

Oikawa couldn’t believe what he was seeing………‘no no no no no no no no no no on no!’

Mind flashing to his fiance a few hours ago as they both laid on the bed, both of them smiling, Tobio kissing, talking and loving up on him. He knew Tobio had some demons, and the way Tobio could act could make him seem like he didn’t have those demons there to rip into him over and over again. Tobio just seems so happy to him in the memory of a few hours ago, Oikawa not thinking someone as happy as he is could have…...could have been…..

“No….” Oikawa crawling up to the closest picture, Iwaizumi next to him eyeing a picture in pure horror and was frozen in place trying to process it all, Oikawa looking down at it as he was trying to deny that his omega…….his fiance was…….he was hurt more than once.

Atsumu wasn’t even the beginning of people taking advantage of him.

Oikawa letting a tear roll down his cheek and drop to the floor and onto the drawing below him, and onto the face of his younger drawn version of his fiance, seeing four adult alphas holding down the naked little omega crying his eyes out with duck tape covering his mouth, cuts, bruises and bit marks cover the pale skin, the little omega’s butt held in place in the air with……...Oikawa unable to hold back his vomit as he ended up puking on Konoha when he turned his head away from the picture. He dried heaved as Konoha was too much in a state of shock to really notice he was vomited on yet, counting the hours in his head to make sure that he was taking his pill correctly and in a timely manner, Konoha actually wishing that he was so he Tobio didn’t have to go through all of this…….

Being molested by his own father.

Keiji just looked away and buried his head in the crook of Tobio’s neck, he kept on rubbing the younger omega’s stomach.

Semi was balling his eyes out as he didn’t want to believe it, he didn’t want to believe it. Tobio didn’t deserve it, ‘what did Tobio do to ever deserve this madness?!’

His own best friend was hurt by the one person who was supposed to love and protect him.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

“Tobio I hope t-t-that you know we l-love you” Semi cries as he continues to rub the younger omega’s stomach, hating how Tobio has so much as flinched, hasn’t shown much of a reaction. Hasn’t snapped out of that shock, he needed Tobio to speak to him so they all know what Tobio wants from them. He wanted to take care of Tobio, “you don’t deserve this!”

Akinari standing there as he was trying to not lose it, trying to not strangle someone…...and he wants it to be this son of a bitch that hurt his Tobio. Akinari looking down at Kenta who was refusing to look at the pictures right now as he swayed the omega side to side.

“You were…...you knew…..”

Kenta nodded, “I put that son of a bitch in prison where he belongs.”

Tobio let out a small whimper as he shoves a page away from him, looking at everyone around him, seeing all of their shock, their fear…….their disgust.

‘Are they disgusted with me?’

The though making his heart pound harder in his chest, even though he wouldn’t blame them for thinking that he’s disgusting, he’s been used up so many times during that very dark period in his life.

His father used him.

His father’s friends used him.

Atsumu used him.

Daizo used him.

All these random alphas think they have a right to do as they please with him.

All the nasty things he was told.

‘Sexy fuck toy.’

‘All you’re good for is to spread your legs and take it.’

‘Have babies and then die.’

‘You can make me a lot of money’ his father’s voice echoing in his head, being able to see the disgusting and evil smile on his face as he said that, as he proceeded to jack him off and stretch him out, remembering his little six year old self didn’t understand what the white sticky substances that came out of him and other alpha’s cocks.

‘Bitch.’

‘You’re just a bred to whore around.’

‘Slut.’

‘Whore.’

‘Whore.’

‘Whore.’

‘Whore.’

Oikawa and Kuroo both look at him with bloodshot eyes as he just heard the word whore chant in the back of his mind, being called a whore for being tossed around and never wanting it, but yet it was his fault because he thought he looked pretty and wanted to take him home.

All that crossed through Tobio’s head was; ‘what if they think I’m a whore?’

Fainting as a result, as that question was way too painful to think about, hearing everyone’s panicked screams as his world turned to black.

 

-

 

“Oh my god Daishou I’m about to cum” the alpha shouted as he slammed himself into the amega, fucking the amega against the headboard of the bed, Daishou’s back against it, legs wrapped up around the alpha’s waist and his arms wrapped around his neck, head thrown back against the headboard and kept on letting out loud moans that just fueled the alpha to go harder. The pain from his body being used over and over is starting to get to him, each fuck session and having to dance around a dildo of their choice he has learned very quickly that unless you do it almost a daily bases, than it’s exhausting as hell. His bottom has taken a hell of a beating as the alphas that have fucked him decided to get overly excited about being able to fuck him. Being able to fuck a rare breed, and the few that have been interested in making out with him for a bit before the fucking have told him he’s the best tasting sex partner they’ve ever had.

Tooru and Manabu praising him for being able to keep every single on of them happy even though they knows he about to want to check out for tonight…….and hopefully this being the only time Tooru will do this to him.

But Daishou knew that is a stupid thing to think that, Tooru is going to make him do this again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again until his body gives up on wanting to have anymore children and going into menopause. Which the amega knows that’s years and YEARS down the road, so he’s going to be stuck like this for the majority of his life.

Then his little Ayumu, his amega baby, will have to do the same.

Daishou’s not stupid, if Tooru can allow his favorite child Semi grow up and live here, than he will sure as hell do it to their Ayumu as well. Makes him feel like shit on the inside thinking about, that Ayumu’s destiny was already planned and mapped out the moment Tooru found out that he was able to get an amega in the mix of his five kids.

“God you sound so fucking sexy” the alpha slamming himself up so much that Daishou felt no pleasure and only pain out of all of this, nails digging into the alpha’s back and tried to make it sound like he wasn’t in too much pain, the alpha pulling out and grabbed the both of their cocks and jacked them off together. The alpha watching the amega’s face as he panted heavily, Daishou forcing his alpha side that wanted to shove this pervert off of him and was having to clench the bedsheets for dear life, force himself to sink into the ‘pleasurable’ feeling, feeling disgusted with himself yet again when he let out a moan that the alpha immediately came after hearing, cumming all over Daishou’s swollen stomach. Both of the panting heavily as they both just stared at each other, the alpha then running a hand through Daishou’s sweaty hair.

“So I actually go to fuck you Daishou” the alpha chuckling as he looks down as the amega’s pregnant belly, “and you actually are pregnant, didn’t think it would ever be possible.”

“I was especially surprised too” Daishou giving out a forced laugh, wincing as he tried to sit up a bit, the alpha seeing this and helped him sit up, them amega taking a deep breath as he was trying his best to keep on a poker face and not show off his pain in his ass.

The alpha chuckles at the comment and kisses Daishou’s on the lips, Daishou starting to freak out that the more he’s being fucked by these alphas, the more he craves Tooru and his lips, scent, body and his…….

Daishou having to swallow his vomit for who knows how many times today, disgusted and scared that he actually misses the alpha’s cock.

His mark burning like nobody’s business right now.

“Well I had fun with you and are very flexible” Daishou having to force himself to smile at him back, making sure it was ‘seductive’ as Manabu put it, saying that alphas will take it as an insult that you turn your head, and therefore your attention, away from them. Them and their big egos came in to pay for your body and attention, and you have to be one hundred percent and on top of everything, when your taking your quick break is basically there for four reasons; to give you that quick breather that you need to, clean yourself off and dolled up for the next client, make sure you do a quick overview of the next client and what they want if you don’t know who they are, and to get out any feeling of disgust and whatnot so it doesn’t spill over into the next client.

“Then again Tooru did remind all of us that you do gymnastics.”

Daishou’s face going beat red, knowing Tooru loves that knowledge as Tooru is a man that like to try many different positions in the bedroom himself. Tooru is pretty flexible himself, he’s learned that when he wanted to experimented on a position that someone at work said was impossible to do.

Tooru likes a challenge.

And they fucking did it.

He’s still sore from it.

Tooru knocked and opened the door, keeping on his plastic smile when he saw the alpha still very much in his mate’s bubble, “I could tell that the two of you were having some fun in here!”

The alpha looked disappointed for a second before he plasters on a smile and looks at Tooru, “oh very much so Tooru, thank you so much for sharing your mate with me.”

“Oh anytime” Tooru gushes as he walks over to the two and hands the two of them some clean damp washrags, “I know he knows how to work it in the bedroom and is eager to please, so I don’t mind sharing my mate for tonight. Tell me” Tooru setting his hands on his hips with a raised eyebrow, “would it be something you would like to do with my mate in the future, in return your support.”

Support.

One of the other biggest motives for Tooru doing this, one money, two support. Support can help give Tooru an edge in this, and Tooru doing this is guaranteeing that. He’s solidifying that the families that are already following him are still going to have his back, and that his supporters will be able to reach other supporters that Tooru may or may not be able to reach. While the President is the one who chooses in the end, having supporters and being perceived as likable to the President is a big influence over the decision over who becomes the next adviser. The more supporters you have, the better chance you have at winning. While there is more than just having supporters that influence the President’s decision, it’s one of the biggest.

The alpha grins and bows his head, looking back up and nods, “why of course, I will help make sure you get there.”

Tooru gives a manic smile, Daishou finding it to be creepy and knew what all that man and his manic smile has in store once he gets the power he wants.

“Excellent.”

 

-

 

Last one……..last one…….

Manabu and Daishou both wearing just white bras and blue booty shorts for this, the red head wrapped his arms around the younger man’s curvy waist that even the redhead was having a hard time not going crazy over. He lightly traces his fingernails along the curves that sent shiver up the amega’s spine, he and the omega both making out with each other like this guy wanted, the alpha watching the two of them as he strokes himself, Manabu having this guy many times and usually likes to control what was going to happen between the two. He was somewhat a regular and never demanded too much, certain things a little questionable, but other than that, Manabu found this guy to be easy to please.

Some days he just wants to go straight to the penetration, other days he feels generous with his time and money to explore.

Daishou doing what the redhead told him, just let him handle this one. Answer yes alpha like he does with Tooru, if he put you in a certain position to top of bottom, than you fucking do it. The goal I to always make sure the customer is satisifed at all times, so unless he’s asking you to do something against the school rules, than you fucking listen.

Tooru’s punishments aren’t fun.

“Daishou.”

The amega looks at the blond alpha through half lidded eyes and moaned a bit when Manabu peppered kisses up and down his body, Manabu then removing the bra off the amega’s breasts and immediately massaging one with his hands, the amega letting out a squeak when the omega pinched his nipple, his mouth kissing and licking, sucking that Daishou couldn’t help but dig his hands in his blood red hair and moaned loudly and felt himself getting aroused.

Daishou really wandering what’s wrong with him.

But then has to remind himself that Manabu has had plenty of experience in this, doing this almost his whole life, and is top earner…...he better know what the hell he’s doing.

Disgusted with himself, but impressed with Manabu.

“Yes alpha?”

“I would like to try something with you.”

Daishou’s heart pounded in his chest as he had to force himself to be calm, really having a feeling he wasn’t going to like where all this is going…….

He’s hoping to top so his ass can get a fucking break, fifteen minutes is not even enough time to mentally prepare himself for the next client.

“And how will I serve you alpha?”

Manabu grinning as he was happy that Daishou catches on and learns things quick, good for a ‘job’ like this.

“Since you’re pregnant, I don’t you to overwork yourself by topping.”

Daishou forcing to keep his face form changing, ‘fucking hell!’

“I will do that for you my alpha.”

“And I want to try something that I haven’t done before yet” looking at the redhead, “Manabu.”

Manabu taking licking his skin that tastes of sugar cookie, Manabu licking his lips as he looks at the alpha while doing so with half lidded eyes with his hypnotizing eyes, “yes alpha?”

“Take off your bra and shorts, then lay on your back.”

“As you wish my alpha, anything for you” Manabu immediately doing what the alpha asks of him, although wandering what the alpha wants to do, he knows it’s better to not question and jut go through the motions. He then laid on his back and spread his legs open for whatever the alpha has in store next.

“Now Daishou removing the rest of your clothing” he orders as he keeps stroking, really finding it very sexy that these two beautiful people in the world even exists, and their now both naked and one is pregnant, which he finds incredibly sexy for some reason, “then I want you to sit on his cock and lay on him.”

Daishou nodded, “yes alpha, anything for you” and crawled over to the omega, purposely swaying his hips a bit to have the alpha stare at his ass, biting his bottom lip and panted when he slowly sat down on the redhead’s cock. His ass hurts and he wishes that he was topping, made him desperate as he needed to feel like a bit of an alpha for once, he needed it and burying his alpha side is driving him insane, first ripping himself out of knot, then all of this fucking. Manabu intertwined their fingers as he knew Daishou was using it as an advantage that his back is turned to the alpha, nothing but pure agony.

“Lay and kiss me Daishou” Manabu purrs, sympathizing with the amega as he knows the pain of being a first timer, and he thought that the amega was doing very well on hiding it and saving it for the breaks and rare openings when during their clients. Daishou nodded and laid on the omega’s stomach, both of their breasts squished together, Manabu smiling while they kissed when he felt the overwhelming warmth of the little ones in here.

“Do you need me to thrust up alpha” Manabu asks as he broke from the kiss for a moment.

“No, but thank you for checking with me first” slapping Daishou’s already throbbing, and wouldn’t be surprised that he’s swollen in the inside of his hole, and wouldn’t be surprised that if that inside swelling was possible, than him ripping himself out of the knot. The amega let out a pained shout and hoped that it came off sexy, or at least passable.

Missing Futakuchi now that he thought about the knot.

Wondering how he’s functioning right now, since he know the alpha would have had it a lot more painful than he would at that point.

He kissed the omega and tried to make himself forget the alpha……..he had to tell himself that he needed to get over him…….right now he wasn’t doing all that well.

“I want try this” the alpha then without warning slammed himself into Daishou along with Manabu still in him. Manabu moaning as he was getting some pleasure out of this. Daishou on the other hand snapped himself up from the omega with a soundless scream, mouth open wide and unable to let out much of anything else than other than some strained whines.

This is too much, this is too much for the amega. This is the most pain he’s feeling than he’s ever felt in life, two cocks in him and stretching him out is making him lose his mind right now……..and not in the good way.

‘Oh my god’ Daishou thought to himself and just panted heavily and just couldn’t managed a scream, ‘this hurts, this hurts!’

He feels like he’s not going to be able to walk tomorrow……or maybe even for the next week or two at this overwhelming pain.

Manabu massaging his breasts, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to him to try and forget about the pain he’s feeling…….but Daishou can’t forget about it, especially when the alpha is groaning loudly and thrusting in and out of him. Daishou still had a hard time trying to get sounds out of his mouth, unable to stop the tears pouring down his cheeks. Manabu started to thrust up in him slowly after the alpha ordered him to, the amega trying to force out a sound that sounds like a moan.

“You two sound beautiful” the alpha giving a harsh thrust the amega threw his head back and let out a scream in pain. Manabu looks up at him with wide eyes as this was hurting him a lot, this isn’t a minor pain that would eventually go away, this is genuine pain.

And it became louder and louder the harsher he thrusts.

“N-No! No P-Please” Daishou cries as he buries his head in Manabu’s neck, this becoming too much as he couldn’t stop screaming out in pain, “PLEASE IT HURTS! STOP IT PLEASE! STOP!”

The alpha didn’t listen to him and Daishou was gripping onto the bedsheets below him for dear life, Manabu reached one hand under the amega to comfort the babies, the other hand trying to reach the panic button when they heard the door slam open.

 

-Monday December 26th: 7:00 A.M.-

 

"So Kita, are you sure you want to do this?"

Kita held the black bottle in his hand and gave it a small shake, while really not all that comfortable about giving out the information.......he did make a promise. That and he's intrigued to see what Konoha and his friends are up to. He knows they're, and Konoha told him he might be able to help him save a life, and he know that Konoha has always been one with good intentions......at least when he wasn't hallucinating. When he was out of it, it was really hard to tell, Konoha seems to have a good head on his shoulders now and he did help them out when they were saving little Isamu, so there's that.

And the one person he allowed into his house........he know that snake eyed alpha Konoha wants to bring with him was important.

Kita wants to know what they're up to.......he's curious.

He's curious and a soft spot for Konoha and Tobio.

The omega looked at his mate and nodded, Suna not looking the happiest with it, but at this point he knew it was up to the omega.

And he trusts his mate.

"I'm sure of it."

 

-Flashback-

 

“Oh god yes Tobio you’re getting so much better at these” Tatsuo groans as he digs his large hands into the raven hair of the child below him, looking down with a big grin when he could tell that Tobio was struggling to not cry as his father guided his head up and down on his big cock, “so much better.”

Tobio clenching his eyes shut as he just wanted to forget about this, didn’t want to be doing this with his daddy, he just didn’t want to do it at all. His cock tastes funny, it’s too big that his jaw hurts from the use almost on daily bases for almost two months now, his daddy didn’t even care if he didn’t breath. He felt like he wanted to throw up and couldn’t stand this stench.

He was so confused on why this was even happening in the first place.

Confused that his daddy wanted to hurt him like this.

He just wanted to draw, hide and take a nap.

Take a nap and just not think about this ikky stuff.

“Oh god use that tongue again” Tatsuo smiling up at the air and shoved the omega’s head down on his cock, Tobio having such a hard time breathing as he patted to his daddy that he needed some air. Tatsuo chuckles and reaches under the omega’s dress, grabbing Tobio’s small cock and immediately pumped him, Tobio’s lower half of his body squirming and jerking, not liking this feeling too and always made the ikky white stuff that come out.

He didn’t like the feeling of it.

Didn’t like the taste.

Didn’t like anything about any of this…….but he was too scared…...what if his mommy makes him do this ikky stuff?

What if Kuroo does?

His daddy’s friends all do it to him, so he’s so scared that anyone is going to come out and hurt him.

He didn’t trust anyone.

Didn’t want anyone talking to him.

Touching him.

Smelling him.

Looking at him.

He didn’t know how much more of this he can go on with it…….it hurts him too much….it doesn’t make him feel good. His daddy says it’s good……..but Tobio didn’t see the pleasure out of any of it all. He’s told his daddy no a lot, that he doesn’t like this game and that he just to just go home. But it didn’t matter to his daddy, just makes sure Kuroo isn’t around or send him out somewhere for a bit, and his daddy plays these nasty games with him……..

This one he hates for a very specific reason.

“Ah….AH AH” shoving Tobio’s head down to the base of his cock, Tobio really having a hard time not crying as he couldn’t breath and whines, almost throwing up on his father’s cock as he felt it at the back of his throat and he could feel the white ikky stuff that he hates slowly trickle to the back of his throat. He jerked Tobio’s tiny cock faster and faster, Tobio becoming even more panicked and ikky when he felt himself cum in his underwear. Tatsuo ripping his mouth off of his cock and Tobio bowed his head in shame, hating that he did it again, his daddy trying to make him spill the white ikky stuff.

Tatsuo leaning down and pressing a kiss on Tobio’s lips, snaking his hand under the omega’s dress, Tobio starting to panic as his dad sticks his fingers in the omega’s small hole. This scared the omega, not knowing what his daddy was doing…...his daddy not doing this to him before.

The finger in his tiny hole sent waves of pain throughout his body, the finger in him not feeling good as Tobio jerked around and let out a whine. 

He kept on struggling, “please, p-please s-stop, it hurt!”

His father just jamming three more finger without warning and shoved it back, hitting his sweet spot that sent unwanted jolts throughout his body and opened his mouth an-”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-Meanwhile-

 

Tobio’s eyes snapping open and let out an ear piercing scream, still feeling his father’s fingers in him and felt so real, crying out in agony as he squirmed in the bed, wrapping his arms around his stomach and Nao protectively as he wanted to keep them safe from the hell that he’s experienced. 

Still has that haunts him.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Hajime Futakuchi sat in the middle of the of the room, not looking pleased at all in the slightest that he’s in here because of three people; Kin, his own brother Kenji and that bitch he got pregnant……..Tobio Kuroo.

Still not seeing why everyone is obsessed with him.

Yes he agrees that he’s beautiful, he won’t lie about that; but what else is there special about him?

He didn’t see anything else, and pisses him off that he’s inheriting the home that he was promised with his unimpressive little brother who wasn’t going to get anywhere in life with the job at a hotel.

Tobio climbing the latter because he got attacked, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Tobio was just some prostitute who ended up striking gold after getting attacked on a night his brother worked.

And incoming in walking in first was the deadly trio…...ones that Hajime is worried about the most.

Seiji walking in first with his sharp, cold and intimidating dark snake eyes narrowing at him dangerously, that man not afraid to cut you down with just a few words.

Coming up right behind is the one and only Tooru, who wore an evil smile that sent shivers down his spine, waving at him and wiped under his eye with his middle finger.

Hajime Futakuchi doing everything he could to not react, Tooru being the wrong person to do that.

And lastly of the three limping, Suguru. He’s the youngest in the room, but has high intelligence just like his father and Tooru, and he attacked Suguru’s good friends; Kenji and Tobio. And Suguru is vindictive when he wants to be, so he has a very strong feeling that this isn’t going to end up very well for him if those three get their way.

But there was one thing that seemed a little different is about Suguru’s snake eye that he inherited from his father, as it normally is a light green.

It’s black right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry that this got out later than intended, I do promise next chapter to be back up on Wednesday-early Thursday!
> 
> I will respond to the rest of the comments from the last chapter and the comments to this chapter as soon as possible!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you! Hope you all have an amazing week! <3
> 
> -Next Chapter will be up very early on Thursday morning, like I plan to get this up before I go to bed I promise! Thank you for your patience, I greatly appreciate it so much as I know I don't make it easy!-


	30. Pills Tears and Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Wahboop, Tokshoh, Lumina, japlibatique, and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3 I will respond comments from my previous chapters asap!!
> 
> HOLY CRAP I'M AT CHAPTER 30?!?! WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE?!?!
> 
> This chapter containing a small Tobio and a picture from his past, not to the extent like last chapter, but just a heads up just in case!
> 
> But I do thank you for your patience, love and support as it does mean a lot and I do appreciate everything you all do for me, like seriously I love you guys!! I do plan to update late Wednesday's to early Thursday's. Love you all and I hope to hear from you! I hope you all have an amazing week!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Language, Some Blood, Some Violence, And A Small Part Iwa Thinks Back To A Small Tobio Getting Hurt By His Dad, Reference Sexual Content, Reference To Unwanted Sexual Encounter***

“Ok sweethearts for the fifty-third time, I’ve counted since making breakfast” Suga straightening out his husband’s shirt that he decided to put on after having a very lovely night with his husband, the two of them haven’t slept with each other in months due to Daichi being so busy and always gone, and when he’s back home he’s usually always so tired and just wants to sleep, needless to say they were both going at it like animals and went a good four rounds before passing out, both of the twins looking up at him with wide and curious eyes as they both just decided they wanted to run around the house butt naked as he sat on his knees in front of them, “we need to put some clothes on for the love of god.”

“But you and daddy both like to be naked” his younger of the twins by five minutes, pointing to her clitoris, Suga having an alpha mother and two younger alpha sisters to know that the penis on his alpha girls is retractable, he remembers Keiji coming up to him with questions about how to take care of Sakura once he found out her gender and wanted to know differences between the male and female alphas, especially since female alphas were so uncommon, waving her hands up and down excitedly, “so we be naked too!”

Suga couldn’t help but give a small chuckle and a soft smile to the lights of his life, both of them both looking like the female versions of Daichi, same eye shape, same smile, same cute noses, same dark hair……...but they both have their mommy’s light hazel eyes and loud personality.

As soon as the girls personalities developed and discovered how much they were a lot like their mother, really learning this after he came home from the store to see Daichi on the floor looking done for the day while their girls were jumping up and down on him. And they were butt naked trying to dance to their favorite songs on the Bubble Guppies, Suga remembering he had to quickly closed the door so the neighbors didn’t see his excitable naked alphas terrorizing the house. Suga laughed his ass off when Daichi didn’t get up from the floor and just told him he was going to need a break as it was more tiring than volleyball, Suga promising that he would make it up to him later that night when they got the girls to bed, and felt the need to apologize to his alpha when Daichi said that their excitable personalities is all him.

They’re their mother’s little girls.

Suga couldn’t take all the credit in their personalities, the older of the twins, his little Dai, acted like her daddy when she wanted to, noticeably when their in the presence of of a cute omega boy at her daycare and school. Daichi didn’t believe him in the slightest when he said that, so he took a video and said that Dai is a mini Daichi when he’s around them since she has an adorable crush on the omega.

Daichi was surprised, although his husband was happy that at least the girls knew for the most part how to act, or at least treat, omegas correctly.

The one that pointed to her private part and is the more excitable of the two was his little Asuga, and the thing that anyone can tell the differences between the otherwise identical twins, was the birthmark that she inherited from her mommy.

Dai and Asuga…….yeah he and Daichi didn’t exactly go for the rhyming or the otherwise more creative direction with the names. They both didn’t know what to name them when the time came when they found out that both of their children are alpha girls. They had such a hard time and were constantly back and forth with it, even Daichi’s mother and father, his lovely mother and father in law, found their indecisiveness to be amusing and a little annoying at the same time, they didn’t say but he could see it. They didn’t name them until the day he gave birth to them, and both just told each other the first name that popped into the head with the child in their hands and that would be their names.

They weren’t being creative, and both of them named the baby in their hand after each other.

His mother and father in law were just happy that they had a name to put on the birth certificates and have names for their granddaughters.

He just saw how much Dai looks like her daddy and went for the shorter version of his husband’s name. Daichi said that he saw the same birthmark under Asuga’s eye and just thought of him, and just named him his nickname with an ‘A’ at the beginning. While he and his alpha both laugh at embarrassment that they couldn’t be more creative, they both loved each other enough to name their girls after each other, and strangers thought it was cute and romantic that they did that.

“You like to be naked like daddy and I” Suga chuckles as both of his girls both nodded their heads up and down, their long dark hair that went down to their backs bouncing up and down, figuring he will just let this slide since he knows their excited to have mommy and daddy’s attention today, “do you want mommy to be naked with you two weirdos?”

“Yes mommy” Dai shouts as she bounces up and down on the balls of her tiny feet, “be naked and free!”

“So free” Asuga giggles as her hazel eyes beam up at her mommy, “naked and free!”

“That’s why you two like to be naked all the time” Suga chuckles as he pecks his daughters cheeks, both of them loudly purring at the affection they just received.

“It’s so nice mommy” Asuga hoping up and down.

“Do you want me to join in and be naked too” Suga chucking when they both nodded and squealed in excitement, “I will take that as a yes.”

“YES YES YES YES YES” Dai giggling when Suga stood up and started to take off his shirt, the omega knows he didn’t need to look at his girls to know their deep and inner feelings, not like he has to with some others, their happiness is so contagious and their emotions are always so genuine like his and their father’s, since Daichi wasn’t one to try and fake his emotions, both he and his alpha were both open and honest people, except that Daichi is quieter and while he…….Suga sometimes wonders how his husband is attracted to his loud personality since he’s so out there and ain’t afraid to how himself, his alpha and his little girls off.

He’s not complaining, he’s just wonders since his alpha is just so quiet and calm the majority of the time.

“DO IT MOMMY” Asuga squeals, Suga smiling as he took it off and threw it at their faces, both of them laughing and took it off of their heads, Suga swooping them up in his arms and made sure that their breakfast was covered up and ran into the livingroom while making loud airplane noises as he ‘flew’ them around the large livingroom, their laughter became louder and tried to mimic their mommy as they flew around.

“Mommy there is a monster over there, look out” Dai pointing to the giant stuffed animal on the ground, “he’s gonna try and bite you!”

“We don’t want that now don’t now don’t we” Suga gasps.

“No we don’t mommy” Asuga gasping as she pointed a finger gun, “I got one of the guns that Nao has!”

“So do I mommy” Dai shouts as she points her own finger gun at the big stuffed animal as she gave the same concentration face her daddy does, Asuga just beaming from ear to ear as she pretended to start shooting.

Suga just thinking it’s adorable how much his little girls just get along with Nao, their hyperactive and just bouncing off the walls, like how normally little alpha’s are and although Nao is younger than the two of them, Nao seems to have taken the reigns as the ‘pack leader’ so to speak, although Dai and Asuga don’t really seem to care. He knew that they always behaved and acted sweet with Hikaru, since his girls always tone it down around an omega their age, more Dai than Asuga, and would always be gentle with him when they would play with him. Isamu was always a joy for them to rough house with since little Isamu always seemed to have more energy than he’s seen any small alpha have, even more than his girls, which says a lot and wonders how Keiji does it with two other children…….and after finding out what happened the night that Keiji gave birth to Sakura…...that he was sent into an early labor and gave birth to his beautiful daughter on the side of the road with no service and got lucky with the kindness of Akinari and the fact that he was driving that way to begin with; was all due to Keiji’s soon to be ex husband Junn.

That his best friend and children were being abused all these years and he didn’t know…...felt so stupid and blind all these years, although Daichi told him it’s not his fault he didn’t notice. Daichi said he didn’t see the omega as much as the years went by with how busy he’s been, but that when he did see him he didn’t do anything, he could tell that something was off, but he didn’t do more digging and he felt bad about it. Then they both had to talk each other out of the guilt that they were both feeling about it all, both came to the conclusion that even if they did ask and tried to snoop in, Keiji would have gotten pissed with them. They still would have done the snooping around if they just put more notice into Keiji’s behavior, it was just so hard to tell sometimes since Keiji was always so good about covering up his pain. A naturally quiet omega, intelligent, stubborn when he wants to be, hid his bruises and other abuse behind makeup and his gentle smile that could fool anyone, especially alphas since Keiji is a very beautiful omega who will get almost anyone to listen and believe any words that came out of his mouth.

And always unintentionally ‘flirt’ his way to tips, always found it funny when Keiji would just look clueless every time a person gave him money after talking with him, it was amusing how Keiji can be so unaware of his own brand of charm.

Now if there was someone that could flirt their way to tips, it was Semi, and it was very intentional and just swing his hips a certain way, just look at the alpha, beta and sometimes omega a certain way and they were putty in his hands. Couldn’t help but snort at the memory of Konoha first working at the hotel after he met Semi, how he would always try to work to the room closest to the omega at the time, and he seemed, and still is, mesmerized by Semi. How he just stared wide eyed him all the time and hid, and he would always pop a boner when Semi would do his flirting that always led to tips.

Suga sighs as he just hopes that Keiji is ok, hoping that he could talk to him more about what’s going on soon, since he’s going to have Oikawa step up more in the kitchen than he’s already doing and probably have him take the head chef’s position for a while. Keiji is still on maternity leave, got the planned trip with Semi and Tobio and that Suga knows that deserve to have that he was going to be helping babysitting, and the court proceedings are going to be taking up a lot of time, and he and Daichi weren’t going to allow Keiji to work all that much once it gets time for all of that, as he and his husband know that is already going to be stressful as it is. And after seeing Keiji lose his mind when Isamu was missing for that period of time the previous night, he’s seriously glad that Keiji is out of town for the next three days, needs the least amount of stress as possible.

He and Futakuchi, Futakuchi just looked like he was in pain every time he saw him moving and had to be held up by Kin the whole time. Suga just thinks that they all need it, they all looked stressed out and ready to just turn in for the night, and he hopes they got the rest that they deserve.

“JUMP MOMMY” Suga snapping out of his thoughts when he heard both of his girls scream in unison, the omega jumping in the air while their girls both screamed in happiness at the action, both of them shooting at the stuffed animal as soon as Suga landed on his feet.

“This fun girls” Suga questions with a smile as his girls just cheered out in excitement, always happy to have the attention from their mommy when he doesn’t seem cranky. Without warning Suga and the girls were swooped up in large and gentle arms, Dai and Asuga both squealing louder when they saw their daddy pop up out of nowhere to pick up his omega and pups, Suga’s smile growing when the alpha held his omega and pups bridal style.

“A BIG MONSTER GOT US MOMMY” Asuga shouts as she points her finger guns at her daddy, Daichi chuckles and gives out a loud roar that caused both girl to playfully growl back at him and both started to point finger guns at him.

“Oh my, you two are so powerful” Suga wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck as Daichi staggers around, carefully moving himself backwards to the couch, Dai and Asuga giggling as they kept pointing and shooting their imaginary guns as the ‘monster’, “you guys have defeated me!”

“I win” Dai screamed out in happiness as she waves her hands in the air as Daichi fell on his back on the couch.

Asuga look irked at that statement and punched her sister in the arm, “no I did, I took down the monster all by myself!”

“No I did, I’m the protector of mommy” Dai punching her sister in the arm in retaliation with an equally irked expression.

“Girls” Suga sighs as Daichi just pecks his omega on the cheek, looking at his girls in amusement, unable but to help but think that this is a typical thing for alpha children.

Competitive as hell.

Especially when they want to show off to their parents.

“No I saved mommy from the big ugly monster” Asuga pointing to Daichi, Suga laughing his ass off when Daichi’s face deadpans, Dai growling at her sister, “I save her so I win” and punched her am again.

“No I save my pretty mommy from the ugly monster” Dai punching her sister’s arm and proceeded to point to their father, Daichi throwing his head back and groans, playfully flicking his omega’s forehead as he just kept laughing at his expense.

“I save my pretty mommy since I’m big and strong” Asuga standing up from her mother’s hold and stomped a foot on one of her dad’s pecks, Daichi groaning in pain at his alpha daughter’s powerful stomp, Asuga showing off her ‘muscles’ off to her sister, mother and father, looking mighty proud of herself.

Dai just rolled her eyes and mimicked her sister’s movements, Daichi groaning at the other stomp on his chest, Suga grabbing his alpha’s chin and brought his head down, planting a kiss on his lips as the twins kept arguing. Daichi kissed him back with a smile, missing spending a lot of time with his mate and feels bad for always being gone to leave him and his girls to their own devices. He knows Suga always smiles at him and always assures him that he understands that he’s just extremely busy, that he understands his alpha is being the main provider in making sure that he and the two girls are living as comfortable as possible, but sometimes he wonders if all this stress and money is worth missing a lot out of on his children’s childhood, missing a lot out on his omega’s presence and warmth……..he knows Suga wants more kids.

Suga mentions it here and there and knows the omega isn’t trying to pressure him into it, but he can see sadness in the omega’s eyes as he sees everyone’s family growing and growing and he knows the omega wants to provide their girls with younger siblings. He feels guilty as he knows the main reason that hasn’t happened, is because he’s not around a lot, and the times he’s home he’s just wants to sleep and just too tired to even have the energy to make love to his own omega. He’s lucky to have an omega who’s just sweet and patient as Suga is, but he knows his omega deserves to have what he wants, Suga didn’t have it all that easy growing up and had to take care of his younger siblings and wasn’t able to get to go out and do the things he wanted to do, like go out and have fun and be a teenager. His omega was so giving to others and always went out his way to do so, he rarely had things done for him and didn’t want to ‘burden’ people, although Daichi told him he didn’t so such a thing to anyone, he tries as often as he can to get the omega a break and tries to make the most of the time they have together before they have to resume to their busy lives count.

Spend time and make love to his beautiful omega, hoping that with the night that the two of them had, that he was hopefully able to get Suga pregnant.

Spend time with his daughters that he couldn’t imagine having a life without them. Could they be a bit of a handful, Daichi will admit it that it can be exhausting watching over them sometimes, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He knows Suga is right with how they just seem to be extra sometimes when it came to play time, it was because mommy and daddy weren’t with each other all that often, they didn’t get to see their daddy as much as they would like and feels guilty as hell that he would hear them cry almost every time he would leave for a business trip; made him want to drop his suitcase and just hold onto his girls and never let them go……..he knew Suga would cry to as he could just feel the sadness in his bond mark. Could feel Suga craving love and attention, he could feel the longing that Suga had when he would head out with his father to the trips, and he would make a point to talk to his omega and pups as often as he could. Suga sent pictures and videos of them and almost all the things that he and the girls did, and would often partake in sexting and phone sex; especially when Suga went into heat…….which rarely happened he was out and, and would always make a point to be with Suga as often as he could through that rough time.

They craved their attention, especially Daichi’s when he was able to have a day like today to be with them, and he will make sure they get the love and attention the three most important people in his life get.

“I love you” Daichi mutters as they both pull away form the kiss, gently hugging his omega’s stomach and kisses down his neck, Suga smiling and purring, tiling his head to the side to give Daichi more accesses. Biting his bottom lip and gave a soft moan when Daichi gently kissed the mating mark that his alpha gave him their wedding night, filling him up with so much warmth and with so much love, feeling so loved and appreciated by his alpha and just smiles wider at the sensation.

“I love you too” Suga pecking him on the cheek and nuzzled their cheeks against each others as the girls kept on bickering, the omega still to this day amazed by how long these two will be at it with each other, both still trying to prove who’s the better alpha of the two.

 “I AM!”

“Girls” Daichi raising his voice to the two young alphas, both of them jumping and immediately turning their attention the leader of the pack, the head alpha that they knew to ‘bow down’ to in a sense, knowing that when their daddy raised their voice at them a bit that they needed to listen to him, Daichi smirking at his grumbling omega as he knew Suga had to repeat himself a bit to get them to calm their asses down, kissing the omega’s cheek, “an alpha's touch dear.”

“I hate you” Suga crossing his arms in front of his chest, puffing his cheeks out in the adorable manner that always made the omega look more cute than intimidating.

“I love you too” Daichi chuckles as he kisses his mate’s cheek, looking to his Dai and Asuga, both of them looking up at their daddy with awe, “girls you both did a good job saving and I’m proud of both of you.”

“We did a good job” Asuga questions as she climbs up and sits by her father’s shoulder.

Daichi nodded with a soft smile at his adorable girls, “you both did so good, you two are big and strong that I’m jealous of both of your muscles.”

“Our muscles are bigger than yours daddy” Dai pointed to her father’s biceps that Suga drools over, much like another alpha that has the same big biceps that make him a little…...Suga lightly shaking his head as he didn’t have any idea why he was starting to think of Iwaizumi just then, Dai huddling up to Suga and poked the toned muscle, “mine is bigger!”

“Yeah ours is bigger daddy” Asuga flexing her muscles to show off to her daddy how strong she’s getting, smiling big from ear to ear as she sure looked proud of herself and looking to get approval from her daddy.

“WAY bigger” Dai giggling as this was the very few things that the two of them won’t argue about, at least not yet……...Suga isn’t looking forward to them getting competitive when it came to getting attention from omegas and betas, Dai flexing her ‘muscles’ like her sister.

Daichi letting out an exasperated gasp and placed a hand over his mouth, using his free hand and poked each of his daughter’s flexing upper arms, knowing with how they’re acting that they’re definitely going to be athletic and definitely going to be concerned about muscles to show off to potential mates in the future. Both of the girls looking proud of themselves that their daddy is praising them, both flexing as much as they could, seeing the way alphas did it at their mommy and daddy’s job, both of them admiring their mommy’s best work friend Iwaizumi’s muscles, and always finding it funny when their mommy and daddy’s work friend’s Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa always flexed……..especially Oikawa when he would see them drooling over the size of the muscles and wanted them to get that big.

“Oh my goodness girls” Suga poking at his girls muscles along with his husband, “you two are so strong, I knew you two could save me from the ugly monster” poking his husband while sticking out his tongue playfully at the alpha.

The girls beaming even more while Daichi stuck his tongue back at him, licking behind his ear that caused the omega to jump and wiping the alpha’s saliva off of him as he knew the alpha found it to be very irritating. Daichi, Dai and Asuga just laughed at their mommy, Dai and Asuga both trying to lick their mommy by his ear as their daddy taught them to do so, Daichi making sure he had his arms wrapped around his omega’s stomach and chest to hold him in place as the girls jumped on him. Daichi tickling him in the process, Suga squirming in his hold and couldn’t stop laughing as he was being loved up on by his three alphas.

“OH MY GOD” Suga giggles as he tried to break free, his little girls licking him on his cheeks and ears as they tried to lick the back of their mommy’s ear like their daddy did, Suga trying to stop Daichi as he wouldn’t stop licking his ear, “YOU’RE A CHEATER YOU ASSHOLE!”

“You are funny mommy” Asuga cackles as she started to tickle her mommy, Suga laughing so hard now that he started crying.

“Funny” Dai added in as she tickles her mommy along with her sister and daddy.

Suga started to have a hard time breathing as he was laughing so hard, all of a sudden Daichi lifting up his omega in the air and the girls started to hang on to Daichi large biceps as he stood up. Daichi held his omega up in the air above his shoulders, Suga smiling as he was catching his breath as he let himself be held up in the air, looking down and made eye contact with his mate, both of them giving each other fond smiles. Daichi spun around a bit, Asuga and Dai both screaming out in happiness as they were spun around in circles as they hung onto the alpha, Suga laughing himself as this just reminded him about their first date out to a dance and seemed to find himself in the same position. Daichi laughing himself as his omega’s and pups laughter are music to his ears, this being moments he would love to have everyday with his love and pups, this was the moments he knows he misses when he’s gone all the time.

He didn’t even want to join the hotel business in the first place, he just wanted to go to college and make a career in volleyball like Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Bokuto……..he found them to be annoying at times, but he’s known them long enough to know they’re more than the personas they put out in the court; they were good people who he considers to be his family. But his younger siblings are all out and about with their college and careers, and their father just seemed to have his eyes locked on him to take over and deemed him as mature, intelligent, gentle, good at communication and a great leader, something that his father had always admired in him and not really looked at his other siblings to take over except him……..and he didn’t want to disappoint his father who just seems so happy with the idea of him taking over. He loves his father very dearly…….but he just didn’t want to do it, he didn’t hate the hotel business per say, the business was always good to him and his family as it kept them up financially and have never wanted or beg for anything, but it wasn’t something he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life. He’s known how to work almost all the positions by the age of thirteen, as he later realized that his father was grooming him to eventually take over, so all he really had to learn when he dropped out of college to follow in his father’s footsteps was to do what his father does, and that was managing the hotel as a whole. Talking to vendors, hiring, continuing to revamp the hotel to keep it new and fresh, deals for the prices of the rooms to draw in more people along with the hoards of people that swarm in the hotel, make sure everyone is doing their jobs, although he does have Suga help him with that since he works more closely to the others, meetings, firing that he’s had to do a few times to some selfish workers who wanted to bully and hurt Semi and made sure they wouldn’t be able to work at another hotel as a result, going out and making sure that his hotel is doing better than others and make sure that others don’t find out what he and his father does to keep this place so successful. Handling complaints when they came, dealing with self entitled customers trying to get themselves a cheaper room with his front desk people.

Which is why he has Kenma, Tsukishima and Kuroo as his main front desk people, especially for the busier times. Because they’re very hard to bullshit, Tsukishima and Kuroo able to wear their condescending smiles as they dig into a customer in the nicest way possible that it is nearly impossible to get anything past them and that they were going to get nowhere. Kenma doesn’t smile, as much as he just cuts right to the chase and just tells them to drop it and take it up with Daichi himself, or take it up with the next front desk person; which is either Tsukishima and/or Kuroo.

There was just so much going on that it makes him sometimes wish that his father was just a doctor or a school teacher……...something else that wasn’t family owned and didn’t have to be passed down. But he then would quickly wish away the thoughts as he felt ungrateful for it and knew that not many people get lucky to be apart of something that is helping making his family’s life easier and that they didn’t have to go without anything, and also for the fact that he met the love of his life through the hotel and so many other amazing people that he considers not just his employees……..but his family.

So he knew he can’t wish it away……..he didn’t want to at this point. But he knew at some point he was going to have to talk to his father, seeing if he can hire someone to put under him once his father officially retires……..because he doesn’t want to keep missing out with Suga, Dai and Asuga. He loves them to no end and misses them dearly and always dreads business trips, always loathed the were he would be so busy that he and Suga would have to drive in separate cars instead of riding with each other like they want to, he stayed late to work on whatever was driving him insane and busy and busy days that required him to stay back longer, while Suga would pick up the girls, feed them, play with them, bathe them and he knows Suga tries to keep the girls up as long as he can so they can at least see their dad at least once out of that whole day. The days he knows he can’t be home until way past the girls bed time are one of the harder days, and he would stay parked out in the front of the house trying to not cry as he knew he was missing out before entering in to eat and talk with Suga for a bit, come in and kiss his sleeping daughter’s heads, makes sure to leave them a gift on a nightstand and make sure to get his omega some flowers both just cuddle until he passes out…….which doesn’t take him long.

And then it would be the same pain and frustration the next day.

And usually the day after that.

And the day after that……..until he’s too sick to come in and Suga has to call in his father saying he’s too sick to work. He would still try to go in, but Suga could tell that something was immediately off when he would still be in bed by the time Suga would wake up, which the omega usually gets up a good five minutes after he gets up.

He didn’t want to keep missing these moments.

His girls are six years old and that time just seemed to have sped by, and he knows it’s going to and he doesn’t want Dai and Asuga to think that he cares about work more than he cares about them, because that’s the opposite. He wants to be able to go out and go out on more dates with Suga and have a lot more bonding time with his girls. He wants to be able to have more children with Suga, and he knows how much Suga wants another one. He sees the sadness in his eyes, he sees how he dotes on all the co-workers kids, how much he dotes on Daishou’s big litter. Daichi knew that if he could give Suga five babies in one go, as painful as that will be during childbirth, more like a c-section at that point, but he knew that Suga would power through as it would mean five extra little ones to take care of. He knew that would be heaven for Suga to be cradling five little ones in his arms, then having Dai and Asuga just playing with them and having a big family that he knew the omega wanted.

He knows Suga is a little depressed deep down that he’s not around all that much, he knows that Suga is a bit depressed that he hasn’t any more pups yet……..and it just kills him on the inside that he’s not doing his duty as an alpha to be there and take care of his family, to make sure they’re not upset and wanting…….wanting him to be around more.

He knows it for a fact.

It’s a big reason why he hasn’t said anything to Akinari and Futakuchi about Daishou’s pregnancy, why he hasn’t asked anyone like Oikawa and Iwaizumi since he knows that those two are family with Daishou, is because he knows how much this assistant job means to his mate and how happy it’s making him. How much more happier the girls seem to be because mommy is happier, how much Daichi, as suspicious he is about this whole thing, it was making him a little happier knowing that Suga is having the time of his life. A big amount of extra money is coming in because Daishou is paying him so much a day, not matter how much Suga is working that day for him, his omega having the biggest smile on his face as he ran errands for him, Suga saying that Daishou gave him a special pass and money that he adds onto the one’s that he already gives Suga for payments to get into Elite run areas to pick up certain items. Suga was always greeted and have had some nice conversations with some of the workers working under the Elites, and here and there an actual Elite.

Needless to say he knew his omega is star-struck, especially when he got to meet some of the little ones of the Elite’s. Saying how all of the children were so well behaved and always obeyed their parents, usually so mild mannered the majority of the time and can be very charming.

He just wanted Suga, Dai and Asuga to be happy……..but he doesn’t know how long it would be a good idea to keep it from the others about Daishou’s pregnancy. He felt like he was wronging them and he hated it…….but he didn’t know what else to do at the moment with Suga, Dai and Asuga being so happy and Daishou being at least a little less stressed out.

“Alright girls grab your breakfast, I set it out on the table for you two” Daichi smiles as he squats down as his daughters drop to the floor, the alpha finding it funny how much his pups like to run around naked all the time and he knows exactly where they learned that from, the alpha holding his naked omega bridal style as the two little girls looked up at their mommy and daddy, “mommy made you nice bacon, eggs, pancakes, hashbrowns, rice, dumplings, noodles and so much delicious food that I set it out on the table for us to eat!”

They didn’t need to be told twice as he knows they definitely have the gigantic appetite of normal alphas, hearing their stomachs growling as they both bowed to their mommy and daddy and blew them kisses. Daichi and Suga blew them kisses with a fond smile, absolutely adoring their wild girls as they ran into the kitchen, looking up at his alpha, “are you going to put me down?”

Daichi shrugs and holds the omega up closer to him, Suga chuckling in reaction and laid his head against his husband’s chest, “good, I didn’t want to be put down.”

Daichi kissing the omega’s forehead as he walks the two of them into the kitchen, Dai and Asuga both devouring their food with big smiles, the alpha grabbing the plate he made for him and his omega, Daichi and Suga both smiling and purring as they ate.

“Delicious as usual” Daichi smiles and kisses the omega’s forehead.

“IT’S GOOD” Asuga screams as she continues stuff some bacon in her mouth, Dai nodding in excitement as she already inhaled her plate and was reaching out for food on the table that Daichi set out as his omega and cubs were playing.

“Glad my alphas are pleased” Suga giggles as he kisses his alpha on the lips.

Daichi licks his lips as his mate’s naked body is tempting him so much right now, four rounds isn’t enough for him and a big reason why he’s holding Suga, he knows the two of them missed each other and went a little more wild than usual. So he honestly isn’t isn’t surprised that he and his omega are walking a bit with a limp right now, he could see it with Suga a bit that his bottom was bothering him a bit.

That and he just wants to hold him.

“So what exactly are our plans for today sweetheart” Daichi questions as the omega feed him a dumpling.

“Well I say we open some presents here” Suga responds as he finishes chewing and swallowing some hashbrowns, “and then since I couldn’t see Daishou yesterday since he was really busy last night, he promised that after he’s done with his mandatory meeting that he would love for us to stop by to exchange gifts and talk for a bit, Tooru that is his private doctor that has been helping him out and I’m guessing Daishou’s bodyguard and a nice omega friend that works alongside Tooru, Daishou’s house is flooded and had a lot of problems that he can’t get fixed for a while, so Tooru is being a good friend to Daishou and is letting him stay at his home to help him out.”

Daichi expected much and didn’t argue and didn’t have that much of a problem with seeing Daishou, he really hasn’t seen the amega since the day at the hospital when he found out, and he wants to see how Daishou is holding up and try and see how much longer he can keep his mouth shut.

Then it hit him.

“Tooru is a doctor?”

“Not a doctor doctor” Suga responds as he continues eating, “he did go to medical school for couple years if I remember correctly” Suga looking up in thought as he held up a fork to feed his husband eggs, “and he used to spend a lot of time with his mother at the nursing and labor room when he was younger from what Daishou told me, so his knowledge of babies, pregnancies, health and all that good stuff is great.”

“So the house flooding just ends up working for them at this moment huh?”

“It really does, Daishou only told me this as he will need me to run errands for him here and there that has to pertains to the babies, you know times Daishou and Tooru can’t get into contact with each other.”

Daichi wondering if private doctors in the Elite world are just other trained Elites……makes sense to the alpha as when they want to keep the public out of the loop until their ready to explain whatever the hell is going on. From what he’s heard about Akinari, Elites, not all but a good portion of them, are extremely private with what goes out to the public, so they will only want people in their inner circle.

“So are you apart of the inner circle?”

Suga gave a small jump in his husband’s arms, looking up with an eyebrow raised, “a what?”

“Inner circle” Daichi repeats as he sets himself in a chair and still held onto the omega as the twins devoured their food, “I’ve had many conversations with Akinari and from what I understand is, that said Elite, like Daishou, doesn’t want something out, they will have a small inner circle that only a very few trusted people will know about what’s going on, and will have the help and advice on how to handle a certain situation so they know how to handle it in front of the public eye.”

“Ohhh” Suga taking a drink of his cup of coffee on the table next to him, “then I guess so then, especially if Daishou is having me stick around and have me be a godmother to those sweet little boys…...” Suga smiling up at him, “he really is carrying a bunch of sweethearts in him, they all seem very loving and just waiting to be free so they hug there mommy for real.”

“You really can get all of that” Daichi quirking an eyebrow as he drank his cup of coffee.

“Well duh sweetheart” Suga giggles as he kisses his blushing alpha, finding it adorable how the alpha still blushes even now, even though they got married when he was sixteen when he became pregnant with his girls…….kind of like a shotgun wedding with them since Daichi’s mother and father wanted them married before the girls came along not too long after he turned seventeen, “babies can carry a lot of emotions and a lot of people seem to not know this, they feel things strongly, so when the mother is upset, then they feel upset. Mother is very happy, then they’re going to be happy, baby gets hungry and wants mommy to go out and get more people to bond with them, than some will be very demanding and want that food and/or attention, it’s based off the needs that the little one has, and is the baby feels like they want mommy to be happier then they will emit warmth and help encourage momma to be happier and not stressed out, so that way they don’t start to feel it. Not all of them do this and it’s just based off of their personality with how aggressive they get with it, although even the shiest of them can get pissy enough to punch their mommy or make their mommy very irritable because they’re feeling very irritable; all depends on the wants, needs and demands of the little one. They really already show a lot personality in the womb, that’s why I’m able to tell the personality in the little ones inside of Daishou, that’s why when I bonded with Sakura, I knew she was going to be very chatty and very responsive since she just seemed to ‘talk’ and respond when she knew she was being bonded with, I say she’s going to be an early talker like these two weirdos over there” pointing their girls still inhaling and purring as they just love their mommy’s cooking, both of them a mess head to toes, “little ones in the womb have feelings and feel things almost just as strongly as we do.”

Daichi didn’t know how he could fall in love more with his omega than he already has, but he just felt his heart fluttering at his beautiful, special, gifted and intelligent husband. The way he talks about the children, the lives inside the womb, he has such a big twinkle in his eyes, just smiling and looking breathtaking as he talks about one of his favorite topics.

Babies.

Made him feel even worse that he hasn’t given his omega another child yet.

“Well” Daichi running a hand through his omega’s hair with a fond smile and kissed the side of his head, Suga leaning his head into the touch, “I can’t wait until you can point out the little ones to me” kissing the side of his head again, “and you’re sure that Daishou and Tooru are fine with not just me being over there with you” looking over to Dai and Asuga, “you sure that with the whole secrecy of this all that it would be a good idea to bring our girls over?”

“Yeah, Daishou didn’t have a problem with it and Tooru didn’t seem to mind” Suga shrugs, “the omega that is with there to help Tooru can take the girls to go play in another room with some toys, and help bond and play with a little two month old omega girl that the friend is the mother of while we talk about and hand gifts to Daishou since most of my gifts consists of baby stuff.”

“Another baby for you to coddle” Daichi chuckles, “you already have stuff for that little one too don’t you?”

Suga giggles and nods with the biggest smile on his face as Daichi blows raspberries on his mate’s neck, “I did, Daishou told me yesterday about the girls playing with the baby, and said that the baby’s mommy has plenty of experience and has more kids than his little omega that he has with him now, and Daishou trusts him a lot, so I trust him as well” Suga leaning into the alpha, “since he doesn’t seem to trust a lot of people right now, then this omega must be very nice.”

“Must be” Daichi just seriously has a feeling something is off about this situation as a whole, and he couldn’t exactly place his finger in it, and he didn’t know why since it’s just Daishou hiding his pregnancy for a little longer……...Daishou can’t hide that ever growing bump forever.

And with five children on the way…...his stomach is going to grow a lot quicker than an average pregnancy.

Daishou’s going to have to say something soon, that bump is getting to a point where it’s going to be extra difficult to hide until it’s just to plain obvious that he’s with child…...children, a nice big litter. He’s happy for Daishou and is glad that he’s going to be a mother, from what Suga tells him Daishou is very affectionate and the babies are very happy, that it’s surprising Suga that the babies are doing so well without a main father figure in the babies life.

Daichi knew that it should be a good thing that the babies seem as happy and as healthy as can be……...but to him it just seems a little…...off.

He had no idea why.

He honestly has no idea why he’s even having these negative feelings, all there is to this is Daishou’s time getting smaller and smaller until he gets too big to hide his pregnancy.

How Daishou will manage to tell the world?

That’s he’s pregnant.

How he got pregnant; which is a given.

Why he’s pregnant; since the whole world, including him, Suga, Akinari, Futakuchi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and the rest of the world thinks he’s an alpha, he will have to explain that he’s not even an alpha…….well not fully at least.

Who; who’s the father? Daishou just says it was a drunken one night stand and he happened to be the bottom…...that will bring on multiple questions. Like since he was an alpha at the time, before he even found out, he would have to explain why he was thinking about sleeping with another alpha to begin with. He didn’t have a problem with that and just thought that if someone likes each other than they like each other, but he knew of a lot of people who do…...Akinari still has to deal with BS from people everyday since he’s married to an alpha while being an alpha himself. Why did he have a drunken one night stand to begin with, that can make him look irresponsible and therefore make him look bad if not handled properly. And since he’s a beloved Elite, they’re going to want to hunt down and find the father and attack him as to why he just left an Elite, one of the media’s and one of the population’s most beloved Elite on his own to begin with, why would someone want to hurt him like that?

When; when did this happen? How long has he been pregnant? Why did it take him so long to reveal that he’s having a litter? How many? The genders?

What; what are you? He knew amega’s, since that’s the name Daishou gave his breed for the time being, aren’t looked at in a positive light, so what was this going to cost him? Was he going to lose his social standing? His job? Will everything that he’s ever worked so hard to achieve……..will that all get taken away because of his rare gender?  
What is he going to do is the next question; will he have to step down from his job for good to take care of his litter? What will he do about someone to help fill in the position as the father?

Where; where does this all end for Daishou? Will it end up being ok in the end? Will all this secrecy and being a loved Elite be able to work out in his favor? Or will this secrecy end up ruining him and he gets casted out?

So many questions that he will have to ponder as this has been bothering him so much…….he hates seeing Futakuchi and Akinari worry so much. Oikawa and Iwaizumi…..and even the others are worried for him…….

Hell Daichi is worried himself.

“Hello” Suga picking up his phone that snapped him out of his thoughts, seeing Suga lightly blush with a big smile, that made him raise an eyebrow a bit as he drank some more coffee, “Iwa how’re you doing?!”

Daichi sighs as he just realizes it’s just his mate’s work buddy, and the only ‘sane’ alpha member of the group, he loves the others, he really does…….but Iwaizumi is the one that knows to keep himself out of trouble and knows how to smack some sense into the others…….so he trusts Iwaizumi more than he trusts the other alphas, “hey Iwa.”

“Daichi says hi!”

“Hey Iwa-chan” the girls cheer as the continued eating, Suga standing up and kissed Daichi on the lips, the alpha smiling into the kiss along with his omega as he went to go refill his coffee from the coffee maker.

“Girls also say hi” Suga giggles as he presses a button on the coffee maker, the omega looking over to his husband and his two pups, “he says hi to all three of you guys” the girls all giggle as smiles and nods at his omega, scooting the chair he was in right next to his girls, Dai and Asuga both holding out their forks to feed their daddy and he smiles and takes his bites, Suga smiling as he was very happy that Daichi is able to spend time with the two of them as he knows how much those three need their bonding time, “so what’s going on? Guys all up to open your gifts yet?”

“Yeah…...about that” Iwaizumi sigh, Suga frowning as he can just hear nothing but exhaustion, “we had a rough night.”

“Well we did lose Isu for a bit last night, and I know that it was scary since it scared me to death when I learned that, it was very hard to watch Keiji was how scared he was in” Suga frowns, hating to see his friend, one that he knows that isn’t very emotional and rarely shows that side of himself to people……..heart breaking and it made it worse with his empathy since he was able to feel every bit of agony of his friend, he was happy that as soon as he woke up from his nap when Sakura cried out when she woke up and her mommy wasn’t in her line of sight, the agony that he felt from Keiji had vanished and felt nothing but joy, so much joy and pure happiness that he almost started crying tears of joy that he knew that Keiji was with his baby boy again.

“Uhhh, well we had some unexpected……..” Iwaizumi gulping on the other side of the phone, Suga taking a sip of his coffee with a frown as he walked over and sat himself in his husband’s lap, Daichi wondering what’s going from Suga’s frown and rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, “……..well we all found something out that I can’t even really say it without being sick to my stomach.”

Suga bit his bottom lip and could really tell…….he could tell that Iwaizumi had been crying, he could just feel it and just how broken made his heart ache, Daichi hearing what the alpha say and frowns, “is it awful?”

“Very” Iwaizumi, “and I figured that if you, Daichi and the girls aren’t too busy, if you guys would like to come over and help out and help with support too if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“We can help out with anything” Daichi responds as Suga puts the phone on speaker, “what do you need?”

“Well the news is pertaining to Tobio.”

Suga frowns even more as he just adores the younger omega, always wanting to do so much for Tobio since he can feel the younger omega’s hurt a mile away……...Tobio is a lot like Semi that they’re not the best with hiding their emotions, and when they manage to, Suga can just feel their agony, “what’s the matter, is he ok?”

“Not really.”

Suga bit his bottom lip, “is the baby ok?”

“We have a friend who is a trained medical professional who took him to the doctors, and so is my Papa, so those two immediately took him to the hospital to be on the safe side” Daichi and Suga’s frowns deepen, the omega feeling like he wanted to cry.

“What happened to him” Daichi asks as that didn’t sit well with him, Tobio is too much of a good person to have to deal with all of this, and he knows that if Tobio is hurt, then Kuroo is going to be flipping out as well.

“He fainted due to high stress levels, which Tobio seems to get worked up easily…….but I’ve never seen him faint like that” Iwaizumi sniffing and Suga really had a hard time trying to not cry, the girls hugging their mommy when they saw this and Daichi kissed his omega’s cheeks, “but it was a mixture of stress, and what didn’t help was that Tobio didn’t take his special vitamins like he was supposed so that didn’t help with his stress, but it was definitely the stress that caused the fainting, being without the vitamins is making it hard for him be able to stand on his own two feet.”

“Is that normal for him” Suga sniffs.

“Apparently, Kuroo and Bokuto were able to attest to that” Iwaizumi responded, “said that during his first pregnancy he would have bouts where he would just collapse out of nowhere and had to keep a close eye on him, so apparently his pregnancies seem to be ones where everyone has to keep a close eye on him since his body just seems to be extra sensitive about all of this craziness and changes going on in his body. They didn’t get to have the vitamins in the first pregnancy since they couldn’t afford it, especially since from what I’ve been told that Kuroo and Tobio’s mother was in and out of the hospital during his pregnancy, so that didn’t help either” the couple hearing Iwaizumi walk into a room after sliding the key card, “Tobio I got you the water” Iwaizumi then turning his attention to the phone, “but Tobio’s baby is still alive and kicking, although he’s not happy right now and just wants a lot outside attention and for Tobio to constantly bond with him, and Tobio hasn’t taken a hand off of his stomach to bond with him, so the little guy shouldn’t have to worry about mommy not being there. Doctor recommends it anyway, especially since Tobio’s little boy is deaf and could only feel mommy being very VERY understandably upset.”

“Baby is deaf” Daichi raising an eyebrow, Suga giving a soft smile as he knows that it will make the baby a lot clingier to mommy, “how do you guys know that?”

Really intrigued by all of this.

“Nao, he’s got a gifted nose and was able to pick up on his little brother not responding to voices” Iwaizumi muttering something to Tobio, hearing Nao in the background, Suga and Daichi smiling as they both kiss their girls foreheads, “Nao was being a good big brother and was able to pick up on it, kept telling Tobio and everyone else that bubba can’t hear and only feel, so Tobio got it checked out, so Nao’s little brother is deaf.”

“And can Nao pick up on little one’s gender” Daichi intrigued as he can’t pick up on that stuff, he can really pick up certain scents stronger than most and can tell if someone is pregnant, but nowhere near Tooru’s gifted nose, “you keep calling calling the baby a ‘he’.”

“Oh I’m sure Nao can, but he can’t really tell the differences right now since he’s still adjusting” Iwaizumi responds.

“I’m getting there” Nao whines.

Dai and Asuga head his voice and smiles, “hey best friend!”

Nao gasping, “hey my best friends Dai and Asuga!”

Daichi and Suga smiling, being able to feel Iwaizumi smiling on the other side, Iwaizumi speaking up with a chuckle, “shhh, keep you’re voice down right now, momma is still a little sensitive to loud noises right now.”

“Ohhh, I’m sorry momma.”

“You’re fine” Tobio’s voice sounding very faint and strained.

“But we found out that Tobio is having a male omega” Suga beaming, “because he kept wanting to protect his baby, and kept saying that no one will take away his little omega.”

Suga and Daichi looking at each other with frowns.

“And after him calming down and got him back to the hotel, since he and the baby were deemed to be safe enough to check out” Suga giving out a sigh in relief, “obviously with some instructions of course.”

“I would assume so” Daichi says.

“Yeah, but some of us asked him since he kept saying that he didn’t want anyone to touch his omega and Nao during his freaking out period, and he said that he wanted to wait a little longer to say, but he ran into Tooru when he and Nao were out shopping a day or two before Keiji gave birth to Sakura. Tooru asked if he wanted to know the gender of his little one, Tobio said yes, so Tobio is officially having a little male omega.”

“Male omega…...” Semi says to himself as he looked up in thought with a big smile, many idea popping up as ideas for gifts.

“You gave him an idea” Daichi chuckles at the starry eyed looking in his mate’s eyes.

Iwaizumi chuckles, “which if you two are up to it, would you two, Dai and Asuga like to come over to open presents and” Iwaizumi lowering his voice as they heard Nao’s voice getting a little faint, “help us out throw Tobio his birthday party that we haven’t had a chance to do yet……..I think that and opening presents all together would be something that would be good for him, and the rest of the others agreed and thought it would be an amazing idea.”

Suga gives a big smile and looks at Daichi, the alpha nodded as he didn’t mind making the drive, and knows the girls would love to have fun with the other kids, “we would love that Hajime.”

“Awesome” Suga being able to just see his smile as he said that, unable but to feel his heart pound in his chest and had to shake his head, thinking it’s nothing, “and what kind of stuff do you two and the girls want for Christmas, that way we can get some stuff, well Semi and Keiji will be doing most of it.”

“Oh you don’t have to get us anything” Suga smiles.

“Yeah we’re goo-”

“Nope you four aren’t getting left out” Iwaizumi sings that just made the couple smile wider, “tell us what you want and we will give them to yeah.”

“Do you want us to get any cake, drinks, party hats, plates, cups or any de-”

“Don’t worry about it Suga” Iwaizumi laughs, “I already know you’re going to go crazy on baby gifts, and since we’re speaking about babies; I already know the gender to Semi and Konoha’s little ones.”

Suga gasping and jumped up in happiness, knowing Daichi smelled it on the omega last night and congratulated him while talking to police, “I GET TO MAKE A WHOLE BUNCH OF BABY STUFF!”

“And before you ask, Semi is good friends with Tooru” Daichi raising an eyebrow as Suga just jumps up and down, the girls jumping up and down in happiness due to their mommy’s happiness, “and he and Konoha are having twin omega boys; although me, Konoha, Akinari are the only ones to know and we still to have a lovely conversation to for everyone else to listen to, so everyone else will know soon.”

“So it’s secret” Daichi questions, wondering why in the hell are there are so many secrets going on these days. 

“Not a secret, we just figured that it should be everything for everyone to know altogether just to make it easier.”

“Gotcha” Suga chirps, “we will be meeting a friend not too long for now, so as soon as we finish that up, we will be on our way” Suga looking at Daichi, “all good?”

“Sounds good” Daichi looking at the omega, “we’re going to have to pack since it’s a drive.”

“And we can get a room for you guys” Iwaizumi says, “well we actually already did as soon we all decided to ask you, so you’re all good to go since I know there is no way in hell you two are going to come by for a couple of hours and then take a two in a half-three hour drive back, not counting any traffic.”

“And you didn’t have to do that Hajime” Daichi smiles, “but we do thank you for including us as I know what Suga is going to be doing on our way over there.”

“Yup” the omega giggles, “make sure I pack my sewing kit and grab a lot of onesies! I can get these knocked out in no time!”

“You sure, sewing takes a bit.”

“Oh you don’t know my sewing skills are impeccable” Suga giving a proud smile as he cracked knuckles, “I can get a onesie done in less than thirty minutes once I get a design sketched out!”

“He’s very quick and efficient” Daichi chuckles, “but we will be there for sure, we will send you a message once we start heading that way, and if there is seriously anything you guys need don’t hesitate to call or text us.”

“Thank you guys so much when you two” Iwaizumi sighs, “means a lot and I know that Tobio will really appreciate it.”

Daichi and Suga both smile and nod, “we’re happy to help out.”

 

-

 

“Youhoooo” Tooru smiling as he waved over to Hajime sitting in the middle of the room, the younger alpha tensing up as the alpha just evilly grinned at him, Seiji rolling his eyes and grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him down into his chair, Seiji and the others laughing when Tooru lost his balance from the amount of force that Seiji used to drag Tooru down onto the chair, falling onto the ground.

“Serves you right” Seiji cackles as he brushes some of his dark hair out of his face.

“How rude of you, you cunt” Tooru grumbles as Seiji just playfully kicks him.

“Not my problem you can be clumsy as hell” Seiji reaching over to drink some of his coffee, never being a fan of getting up early as he gives out a small shiver and sneezed, stuffing his gloved hands in the pockets of his big jacket, his chin and mouth covered by a black scarf, the alpha irritated that he couldn’t wear his hat the way he wanted to as he always hated and always was sensitive to the cold weather.

“Awww what’s wrong snake” Tooru smirks as he sits himself up from the floor as the other Powerhouse family members talk among themselves, Daishou looking at his father and Tooru in slight amusement, “little tiny snake doesn’t get to burrow in his own blankets on his day off.”

“Quit calling me a snake” Seiji growls as he shoves Tooru out of his chair again, “just because the cold and I don’t get along, doesn’t mean I’m a goddamn snake.”

“Oh come on, you and Seiji Junior both” Tooru grumbling as he sits himself in his chair again, rubbing his side, “I have to keep the house a fucking oven because you and your snake bodies are so offended by the cold!”

“Well it’s not our fault that our bodies can’t handle the cold” Daishou grumbles as he burrows himself into his large jacket and scarf like his father is doing, taking a drink of his coffee as he narrows his eye at the alpha sitting in the middle of the room, trying so hard to not scream out in pain in his bottom. Unable to take pain killers since it would harm the boys if he were to think so, Tooru, Manabu and Osamu helping him around the house, putting the same special cream that Tobio had to use when he was raped by Daizo.

‘It’s humiliating’ Daishou thought to himself, ‘it’s making me look weak’ narrowing his eyes even more as he felt his inner rage build up, building up so much that he’s just waiting for someone to fuck up……...waiting for a moron like Hajime Futakuchi.

He’s angry.

He’s hurt.

He’s exhausted.

He’s ready to explode.

He wants someone to feel every bit of pain he’s feeling right now.

He’s in the hold of the bond, something that Tooru noticed when the two of them woke up in the morning, that black eye never leaving since the night before not too long after he, Osamu and Moniwa got the alpha off of Daishou; those screams the amega made were something that just royally pissed off as he didn’t like hearing his mate in agony. Tooru thought that he won for a brief moment, but he can see Daishou’s green eye flicker here and there and knew that it will be a little bit longer until the amega will give in…….and he knows that Daishou is close.

He knows Daishou is too exhausted to fight right now, too tired that the bond was able to consume his ‘soul’ his ‘good side’ as Tooru is putting it right now, but his souls was able to consume that good side temporarily.

Right now he’s staring at the bond version of Daishou that pops out here and there, his first appearance being the night that they murdered Jirou…...the alpha didn’t know what to name this bonded version of the amega, but he has to admit one thing……

This bonded version is sexy. Daishou was already sexy to begin with, but there was something even more stimulating and drool inducing when he sees the crazed and vengeance filled smile…….and it was making Tooru turned on. He was lucky that he put scent blockers on along with Daishou so Seiji doesn’t smell it.

Daishou’s so close that he can taste it.

Tooru already thought that the amega looked hot to begin with, his beauty that can attract all genders, a beauty that Tooru knows that has been making a lot of Elite alphas very confused as they thought it was very strange that they would look at another ‘alpha’ and think he was beautiful……….Daishou and Tobio having the beauty that is rare to have.

He’s almost fully there with Daishou.

And he will get his other beauty to him soon…….he’s just got to be patient until the little omega boy is born.

Then he can REALLY start making his moves to have Tobio for himself and Daishou.

Just one step at a time.

“Like I said” Tooru whines as he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the back of the chair, rolling up his long black sleeved shirt and up to his toned biceps, having to hold back a smirk as he can tell that bonded version of Daishou is liking what he was seeing with his muscles……….something that he will keep in mind for later when Daishou is able to be sexually active again, “you guys are freaking snakes, you have the eyes, you hate the cold and have to ‘hibernate’ in a sense, sneaky little fuckers, and you and you fucking fangs” Tooru leaning in close to Seiji and opened his mouth while Seiji was debating that instead of kicking Tooru out of the chair, he should shoot for tossing him out the window……..meeting would go by without his loud chatter, pointing to Seiji’s snake-like fangs, “I swear all you Daishou’s are all part snake or something.”

Seiji and Daishou both look at each other as Seiji kicks Tooru out of his chair again, one of the Elite members teasing the brunette laying on the floor, the father and son just rolled their eyes and both took a drink out of their coffee. The two of them just not really getting it, Seiji looking at his son with a raised eyebrow.

“You following the diet?”

Daishou nodding as he took a drink of his coffee, looking at his father from the corner from his eye and had to bite his tongue as he suddenly really wanted to be very honest with the alpha, really wanting to tell his father to shove the diet up his ass…….but he doesn’t want to disappoint his bonded, “yes sir, I’ve been doing everything I can to drop the weight.”

“It really looks like you’re not even trying” Seiji grunts as he lightly runs his hand through his hair, the amega trying so hard to not slap his hand away…….in his bonded state of mind having a hard time not being ANGRY with one of the few who has done nothing but hurt and ignore him…….unless he’s somehow embarrassing him, but he just plasters on his award winning smile that he’s famous for, “you growing your hair out?”

Daishou nodded, “yeah, kind of switch things up a bit and seeing what I would look like…….maybe dye my hair…...I think it would be interesting.”

Seiji nodded as he was seriously suspicious of something right now, he didn’t exactly know what yet, but it was something. He’s already noticed the black eyes on his son, which is what he’s trying to find out the reason why…….he asked his son when he and Tooru both pulled into the parking lot about the same time he did, Daishou just smiles and said that he didn’t notice. He questions Tooru, and the brunette being as unhelpful as ever just shrugs his shoulders and just says that his son’s eye had been like that and he didn’t know.

He’s suspicious of those two right now…..he just can’t put his finger on what it……….all he can think of is his son is helping Tooru out to get him the spot of the adviser right now……..and if that’s true…..

If his own son did what his mother and father did to him…….

Then his own son is betraying him.

And Suguru and Tooru will be going down and tossed without the slightest hesitation if he learns that this is true.

Right now he’s just waiting for Tobio to run to his son to see how he reacts about Tatsuo Kageyama getting out of prison soon.

See how pissed Tooru gets…...the more pissed off the younger alpha gets, the more he will know the alpha is up to something. He knows Tooru hates it when things don’t go his way and will throw a big hissy fit, see what Daishou will do.

See what Tobio will do in reaction…..

Seiji bit back the snake-like grin on his face, knowing Tobio, Kuroo…...and even his little emotional brother Akinari will react to Daishou seeming like going back on his promise.

“How about you give more of a reaction than a nod and your usually pissy expression” Tooru snorts as he looks to see Kin taking a seat on the other side of them, all of them sitting in a circle around Hajime, “I think it fits him and he’s been getting compliments all morning since we’ve walked in.”

“I heard” Seiji responds after he takes a big gulp of his coffee, really just needing every bit of the coffee as last night just wasn’t one of his good nights as the thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone no matter what he did that is made him remember and wish for Yasu…...pissed him off as his hurt just flares even more thinking about that omega, “I heard and I nodded, and I’m not pissy” lips curling up ever so slightly as he met the grinning brunette’s face, “if you really want to go about changing things up, how about you wear clothing other than black all the fucking time.”

“Oh come on” Tooru chuckles as he points to his outfit, a nice long sleeved black shirt that he had the sleeves rolled up all the way, wearing black fingerless gloves, a nice pair of black jeans, black boots that went all the way up to his knees, the jeans covering up most of it the boots, “I look fan-fucking-tastic in all black thank you very much!”

“If you won’t stop wearing all black, then I’m not going to stop wearing suspenders” Seiji says as he opens up his briefcase and flipped through the file that he had in it, “and just like Daishou always wearing sweater vests all the time” looking at his son with an amused smirk, “which with you wearing your glasses right now is making you look like a big dork.”

Daishou honestly has no idea what’s wrong with him and sweater vests, he thought they were fashionable enough and the media ate him up every time he stepped out of the door, he though he always looked nice. Hell omegas would always squeal at him all the time and even some of them would when he go to school events, always ended up with their number, he would talk to them since he thought it was polite……..but he knew all they wanted money from him. So he just puts them in the friend zone, they still try to hit him up all the time and he doesn’t know why they just don’t leave him alone.

They don’t care about the real him.

All they care about is sex and money.

No love…….

He already has lived a life of not getting much love, and the ones that he did receive them from all left him. Every single one of them that it just fucking hurts……..made him realize that they were no different than his father and other fake ass Elites…….Tooru was the only one who seemed to be the only one who has consistently been there……

He looks at Tooru as the alpha was bickering with his father, the bond getting a stronger hold as he blinked, his little ones begging for Tooru’s attention as well as Daishou’s and he had to fight the urge to rub his stomach.

‘I’ve always been there’ Tooru’s voice echoing in his head, the bond furthering taking hold, feeling like Tooru was gently wrapping one hand around his throat, the other one sticking his hand through his back. The hand easily pushing through his back and wrapped a hand around his soul, Daishou feeling numb to Tooru pulling his soul out of his body as he yanked it out and holding it in front of his face. His once bright and shinning green soul is now dull, Tooru then easily sliding his hand through his own chest and winced a bit, yanking it out of his body and held out his soul in front of Daishou and held it next to the amega’s; his soul pitch black.

‘I’ve always have been my Suguru’ Tooru purring in his ear, Daishou biting his bottom lip as that pet name of sorts is starting to get to him, the whole room seeming to have turned pitch black, just him, Tooru and their souls, ‘our souls have always seem to have stay connected all these years; from the moment I saw you up in person when you were just three years old, I knew there was something special about you.’

Tooru then bringing Daishou’s dull green soul up to his lips, Daishou’s eye widening when black streaks coming off of Tooru’s lips and started to creep onto his dull green soul, seeing it slowly yet surely cover up half of his soul. Half and half was his soul now, half him……..half Tooru.

‘Soon’ Tooru pulling away the half and half soul and holding it back up in front of the amega, setting it almost right up against the alpha’s black soul, ‘soon yours will look exactly like mine’ biting his bottom lip harder to hold back a moan as he stared at the souls with a conflicted expression, the two half’s are fighting against each other right in front of him. The green and black fighting against each other, although Daishou notices that the black is slowly creeping into whatever green is remaining on his soul, ‘you and I will soon be one in mind, sound, body…...’ hearing a dark chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair, the amega’s eyes widening even more at the sight of the black taking over his soul more and more little by little, ‘….and soul…...’

Daishou blinked and he was suddenly in the room again, exhaling as he didn’t realize that he was holding in his breath, still seeing everyone chatting with each other. His father and Tooru were still poking at each other, he then looked across from him and saw Kin, part of him, his ‘good’ side was wanting to be all nervous and avoid eye contact. But he was still in control right now as he felt his mark sending out a pleasuring feeling throughout his body, instead he felt guilt for going against his alpha…….for sleeping with Futakuchi behind Tooru’s back.

His mark aching at the thought, wanting him to tell Tooru that he’s a cheating whore…….that he deserves whatever punishment, whatever beating he will receive from the alpha

The good side screaming out for Kin, feeling his good side screaming out for Futakuchi to save him before he will be shut out forever, that small part of him that still wants them, being able to feel the irritating feeling like his other side was trying to crawl and rip himself out of his body that it was making him wince a bit.

‘FUTAKUCHI!’

“Not today” he mutters, making eye contact with Kin, his uncle just looking at him with a worried expression.

Looking like he wanted to say something.

‘KIN!’

“Not today you annoying piece of shit” he mutters as he gave a creepy smile to the blond alpha, the blond not liking that facial expression as it’s the same kind of arrogant manic smile Tooru often displays.

Kin becoming even more worried.

“So my point being” Daishou turning his head back to the alphas, still surprised that they were still on about clothes, watching Tooru stand and gesture to his whole outfit, “I’m a delight in black thank you very much!”

“Tch I wouldn’t say delight” Seiji rolling his eyes as he looks at his son, his eyes seeming to get darker and sees a bit of a manic smile on Daishou’s lips, not huge, but Seiji could tell that his son is up to something…….and he could tell by the way he was glaring at Hajime as soon as they walked into the room, that his son was looking forward to this.

Then again, Hajime did attack Tobio and Futakuchi, his cousin who is also his best friend, at least he still thinks they are since they don’t seem to hang around each other all that often since they’re rarely seen around each other anymore. Tobio is his client, so who wouldn’t be pissed about that? He knows how much his son seems to care for Tobio, always preparing the best and giving the best to him from what he’s seen. He even heard that Daishou is planning to have Futakuchi and Tobio to go onto a talk show or some sort of interview very soon…….

So Hajime just hurt his son’s clients.

Hurt one of the biggest hero’s of the Elite’s the media is eating up.

Hurt the darling of the media that was saved by the hero.

Both are loved by the media.

Both are loved by the Elites.

He looks over to Hajime looking more nervous as the rest of the requested Elites walk into the room to take their seats, thinking this alpha is just a fucking hot head like his deceased father, Jirou and Hajime always not knowing when to stop sometimes. Although he thinks that Hajime is stupider than Jirou, at least Jirou knew that he wouldn’t win against a Powerhouse, and his little brother Akinari was in the same room as well…….so he thought that Hajime is a royal dumbass for not taking two Powerhouse’s serious.

“I am a delight” Tooru whines as he sits himself in the chair, Tooru happy that he doesn’t have to get all dressed up, he knows everyone in here is, and he really knew that Seiji and his mate are happy about it since they’re so sensitive to the cold and be all covered all the way they wanted to. Works for him and Daishou as it makes it easier to hide his delicious looking stomach and breasts, and he knows Seiji can’t stand out in the cold winter air very long without breaking out in welts, learning this when he accidentally locked him in a freezer.

Many people asked how in the hell it happened.

Hell he doesn’t even know, and Seiji will hit him if he ends up bringing up that embarrassment in his life.

‘Why am I even friends with you’ being able to see that pissy facial expression clear as day as his face started to break out and got sick. Seiji got him back for that…...woke up and was hanging butt naked upside down on a tall secluded building, that smug asshole sitting there with a small Daishou in the van while they both drank hot chocolate and both bundled up, nice warm air blasting as they played music loudly that the asshole knew he fucking hated.

Which was country music.

Needless to say he got sick the rest of that week.

“Been my style since junior high” Tooru smiles as he drank some hot tea.

“When you used to hang out with my brother at my house” Seiji yawning as his eyes scanned through the files, “all I would see is you wearing black, especially when you dyed your hair black for a period of the time” looking at Tooru from the corner of his eyes, “made you look goth.”

“Really” Daishou questions as he was really having a hard time trying to not run his bulge, Kin being able to see the restraint that Daishou is giving right now.

“Well I’ve always said that it matches the color of my soul” Tooru looking very chipper when he said that, looking over to the files in the older alpha’s hands with analytical eyes.

Daishou’s eye widening, his mind instantly flashing to the…...illusion? Hallucination? He didn’t know…...but it was so eerie to him and made him wonder if that actually happened. His eye twitched at the flash of Tooru ripping the soul out his body, his eye getting darker and his smile widening, ignoring his other half screaming that he shouldn’t be happy that Tooru can do that to him.

‘Soon yours will look exactly like mine.’

‘NO’ he could hear that small part of him scream in his head, the small part not liking the sound of that.

“Our body is too weak you weak piece of shit” he mutters to himself, “our body is screaming for relief and you’re too WEAK to handle it; I win today.”

Tooru and Seiji didn’t hear what he said, but both of them are noticing him talking to himself here and there, Seiji raising an eyebrow while Tooru thinks he knows what’s going on.

And couldn’t help but smirk at the thought.

“All rise” they heard a sharp tone speak up, all of them knowing who it is and all shot up from their seats, none of them knowing they need to obey him, one of the top alphas that no one will win going up against. While a very nice man and has nothing but love and concern for the country he leads, a gentle soul for the most part, you do something out of line, like choke a pregnant omega for example…….you’re shit out of luck, the irritated voice speaking up as he stood in front of the President, “my father and President of this great country has arrived.”

All of the Powerhouses turn around and bowed to the Sakusa family as they walk through the pathway up to the large circle filled with all the important Powerhouse members. An alpha about Daishou’s age in a black suit with a jacket over it, wearing a white surgical mask over his mouth, looking uncomfortable as Daishou knew that he hated crowds, just being in a large room filled with people irked him and made him want to stand in the corner of the room. He hated crowds…...

And germs.

The tall alpha has curly black hair with two moles on the right side of his forehead, looking at his omega and children as they sat behind the Powerhouses by the wall, his omega sitting next to his mother in law. He didn’t really want to bring them, but he got a message from Daishou, looking over to the man with green hair and a bandaged eye, saying that he should bring them for…….reasons. He knew Daishou wasn’t going to do anything to his omega and three kids, but he really didn’t want to involve any of them in his work. Even his father told him that he should go ahead and bring them, give an omega’s touch to the atmosphere so that way some of them might not get too aggressive.

But he has trusted body guards guarding his family to make him agree to bring them along with him.

“Welcome future President Kiyoomi Sakusa” the Powerhouses say in unison.

All Kiyoomi could think of when he stared at them was, ‘god I hope I don’t get sick.’

His mate, Motoya, just snorts as he pats one of his baby’s back, knowing one of his concerns, besides Tobio getting attacked, is that he’s going to be surrounded by germs.

Nodding his head to his followers.

“Welcome current President Kosuke Sakusa” the other Powerhouses say in unison as Kosuke stands in front of Hajime, the younger alpha shrinking as he felt so small compared to this powerful man, getting lucky that he has a reasonable enough leader to hear them out over just ruining him without hearing what he has to say.

Kosuke looking down at him pissed, then he looked up to his council members, his son Kiyoomi taking the spot for the adviser temporarily before they get a new one. The older one passing away of unknown causes unexpectedly, looking over to his only alpha son and nodded, Kiyoomi nodding back at him as he focuses his dark and intimidating gaze down at Hajime, Kiyoomi himself being more intimidating than his father and was able to send more fear down Hajime’s spine.

“Now gentlemen” Kosuke spoke up as he brushed some of his curly raven hair out of his face, adjusting his expensive looking suit as his dark eyes look around the room, seeing Tooru, Seiji and Daishou right up front and center, looking behind behind to see Kin sitting right across Daishou, “that someone thought it would be appropriate behavior” looking down at an intimidated Hajime who shrunk even more as everyone’s gazes on him, “thought it would be morally ‘right’ to go out of their way to choke an omega.”

Hajime shrunk even more.

“And not just an omega.”

He shrunk even more.

“But decided to choke a PREGNANT omega” Kosuke growls as he couldn’t stand that shit, slamming a hand on the table that made everyone jump in their seats except Kiyoomi, the alpha looking over to Motoya and his three little ones, happy that the omega put ear plugs on the sleeping infants to block out any potential yelling, “and you know Hajime.”

“Y-Yes President Sakusa?”

“That kind of behavior will NOT be tolerated.”

Hajime gulps.

Tooru, Seiji and Daishou give manic smiles.

Kin quickly adjusting the camera as he narrowed his eyes at his nephew Daishou, wondering what the hell is going on. He sees those pitch black eyes, he knows that this side alone that scratched his mate’s cheek, the dark side that just seemed to hate everything and everyone…...and just seemed manic…….

The manic attitude being all to familiar as he looks at Tooru giving that trademark manic arrogant smile.

Narrowing his eyes even more.

 

-

 

“Yes doll I promise this won’t be TOO long” Konoha says as he and Akinari walk up to the front door, his omega checking up on him as he knows his alpha is in an, Konoha wouldn’t say dangerous area…...otherwise he wouldn’t have brought Akinari along with him…….he would have to say more along the lines of a little sketchy since drug dealing, prostitution and a few other activities go on around here, “we’re here to check up on some pills from my old boss…….yes I do promise to be safe and let you know that we’re safe” knowing Semi was freaking out a bit when he said he was going to be hanging around a gang, even though he told the omega their friendly folk for the most part and that he’s on good terms with them right now, and that he will be able to make it back as Tobio needs them right now.

Which he knows and feels bad that they’re leaving him alone right now, even though the omega didn’t want any of them in the room with him for a period of time to breath…….to now be looked at like he was crazy. Like some sideshow attraction that everyone just wanted to poke and prod, and while he knows Tobio knows deep down that they just want to get to the bottom of what happened to him, he can sympathize. He knows when it comes time to explain his hallucinations, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to be looked like some sideshow attraction as well…….so he gets Tobio one hundred percent on that feeling.

The one thing he’s afraid of, as nonchalant as he may seem about it right now, he’s internally freaked out to inform Semi this side of him. He doesn’t want to Semi to be potentially hurt by him because he made the mistake of not taking his pills, lose them, ect. He doesn’t want to hurt Semi……..and he doesn’t want to hurt his son’s and future children, this thought scares him to no end that he might slip and hurt the omega the way Tendou did to him, and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself he were to do that.

Scared to show Semi the demonic side to him.

What also scares him to no end is that…...what if one of his boy’s or future children inherit his problems.

Would the child that possibly inherits his problem hate him for it? He knew he hated his mother for a while, well he still doesn’t have fond memories of her, but he knew he felt so angry at her when he came to accept it. Meaning that since he has her problems, it makes him more of a demon than his parents and siblings thought of him.

He knows not too long before he was tossed onto the streets they all looked at him like he was a monster.

And he still believes them now.

Konoha shakes his head to rid that thought before he depresses himself with how much his family just didn’t want him or his problems.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Tobio feels that he will be dropped along with his problems, he knows Tobio doesn’t have his problems, but he knows that state of mind very well and knew that Tobio was just waiting for them to stick their noses up at them and abandon him. He would say he doesn’t get why he would think that when all of them have been nothing but there, there for him from the scare that sent Semi and Keiji into a frenzy, well everyone was feeling it, but the omegas were feeling it from their fellow omega, when Kenta and Akinari made sure to take an unconiuous Tobio to the hospital, how much Kuroo was crying and flipping out, Oikawa crying and so desperately wanting to hold his omega…….but couldn’t do what he wanted out in front of people…...and he could see how enraged that just made the older alpha.

That probably didn’t help Tobio’s stress levels, and therefore his little omega inside him.

The way Tobio distorts and just gets out of touch of reality just broke his heart along with the knowledge of his own best friend, this aggressive yet well meaning omega who just wants a normal and peaceful life. That he would be molested, raped…...just abused in unimaginable ways from what he could tell from the, and he has to admit for a six year old that it was extremely realistic that it was a bit impressive…….and he felt bad about thinking that since the pictures were nothing impressive, vomit inducing and just very hard to look at, and just looks at Tobio as he little self all naked and crying.

Unable to comprehend that pain.

Really having to hold back his tears as he didn’t understand why his own father, Tobio’s own fucking father for crying out loud, would do that.

It makes Tobio trying to put his best foot forward and try to trust people quite impressive and now understands why Tobio just seems to hide. Explains a lot of things to Konoha.

He can’t imagine the trauma that came out of that, and just like therapy has done wonders with him in the past, and he still goes here and there when he just can’t seem to understand why he’s feeling so down, he thinks it would be a good idea for Tobio to go. He thinks it would be good for Tobio to talk about his hurt, or just how he’s feeling that day out, and help him be able to open up to not only Kuroo and Oikawa, but the rest of them as well…...because he knows all of them are willing to drop whatever they’re doing to help him out.

Konoha would and is going to be carrying his Blueberry around and pampering him the way he does with Semi, just minus the sex. Not that he would have an issue with it as he thinks Tobio is a beautiful omega and he knows Semi has a hard on for Tobio, but he knows Oikawa wouldn’t be happy with another alpha’s hands on Tobio and that type of question for a threeway or fourway…….although with the news of Oikawa and his boyfriend being siblings might make the fourway idea a little too much of a boner killer for the siblings. Either way he doesn’t have a problem with it as he’s open to a lot of things as long as Semi didn’t have a problem with it. Just as long as Semi is involved and he gets to spill his seed in his omega.

Then again he’s not fond of anyone else hands on Semi either…….so yeah, but it would be interesting seeing Semi and To-

Konoha really hating himself for thinking that his mind went that direction and slapped himself for thinking that, feeling worse about it as this isn’t the time to be thinking like that with Tobio getting hurt, and with the pills/Daishou situation.

His and Semi’s horny selves need to chill.

But he was serious about making sure that Tobio is getting taken care of, making sure that he and the others stay happy.

Tobio is a good person that doesn’t deserve this bullshit.

He also wonders how Kuroo is handling himself right now since Tobio didn’t want anyone besides the little ones, although Iwaizumi was there with him, that was only because he was so insistent that SOMEONE had to be there for him, especially with how weak his body is from fainting and not taking his special vitamins, freaking him and the others out that Tobio could get this…….this weak during a pregnancy. That was news to almost all of them, even Oikawa seemed irked that Tobio didn’t tell him that important tidbit before.

Needless to say Iwaizumi demanded that it would be him to watch over him while they all left Tobio and little ones alone, and he actually thinks Iwaizumi is the right choice.

Kuroo and Oikawa are too emotional along with Semi and Keiji, and Futakuchi can’t move around without being in pain right now for some reason, so Iwaizumi is the one better suited to take care of Tobio right now and let his alphas cool off.

Akinari snorts as he sees Konoha slap himself with his free hand, Konoha giving a nervous chuckle, “but yes Iwa is updating me on Tobio like he’s doing with you guys right now, I know you’re worried about him-”

“I’m more than worried about him” Semi cuts him off as he can hear Keiji, Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa and Futakuchi talk to each other in the background, “I just…….it just hurts way too fucking much and I’m not the one to get molested by my own father.”

“I hope not” Konoha frowning…….seeing that Semi wasn’t taking this very well at all, not that Konoha can blame him, “but go on and finish up setting up for the party since Akinari and I are here, the sooner you finish up, the sooner you can see Tobio and be able to hold and comfort him like I know you want to.”

“Ok, but please be careful” Semi yawns, “the boys and I miss you already.”

Konoha gave a soft smile and nods, still on cloud nine about being a father, “I miss you three too, and I think I have perfect names thought up of that I think you might like, since you and I have had a nice conversation about that on the drive over here before…...yeah.”

He could feel Semi giving a small smile, “just send them to me and I will see what we can agree on something since you and I had too many names to thrown out there.”

“Yeah I will send you some names and you can be the final decider of the names.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know whatever you’re going to pick is going to be nice and fitting doll” Konoha chuckles, Akinari straightening out his sweatshirt and looked over to them with a small smile, thinking that their excitement for wanting to have kids is adorable and heartwarming to him, knowing that these two little boys have good parents on their hands, “I trust you and you’ve picked out adorable names in the past, so I’m all willing to hear what names you grace the boys with.”

Semi gives a small giggle that he’s happy to hear, although feeling bad that he knows Oikawa probably heard and is probably more irritated that he can’t be with Tobio right now. He knows Oikawa understands, but he knows Oikawa not one to be happy when things don’t get his way, and not being there to comfort his fiance is royally pissing him off. He had to calm the rage filled alpha, especially since he knows the brunette is still not the happiest with the news that he and Semi are related, and that he will have his alone time to just hold and cry with Tobio.

Iwaizumi had his back and promised that he would send pictures and shot videos of Tobio for him, and was there to smack sense into him since he’s the best at it, since Oikawa mainly seems to listen to him the majority of the time, especially if Tobio isn’t there to punch Oikawa to get him to calm his ass down. Then again Iwaizumi is the oldest out of them when it comes to all of them out of their age group, oldest and alpha, so instinctively everyone just listened to Iwaizumi telling them what to do once he got irritated enough with Kuroo and Oikawa not being too happy with Tobio’s wishes to be alone. He was also glad that Kuroo also has Keiji and Bokuto to keep him in check, while also helping Futakuchi in keeping Oikawa from running off with Kuroo to the room and invade Tobio’s comfort bubble at this time, Iwaizumi sending pictures and small video to Keiji as well so that way Kuroo can be calm that Tobio isn’t going anywhere and he wasn’t going to be hurt under his watch.

“Alright I will see you later doll” Konoha says, both of them bidding each other goodbyes, Konoha ending the call and looks over to a nervous looking Akinari as he buried his chin and mouth under the scarf, finding it a bit amusing to see the older alpha just seeming to be a little over dressed. Although it was snowing, it wasn’t like there wasn’t a blizzard going on right now, just snow lightly falling down with a small breeze,

“I know what you’re thinking” Akinari looking over to give the blond an annoyed look, “and I’ve heard it all.”

Being able to picture that smug brunette alpha, that son of a bitch not wasting an opportunity to poke fun at his family’s unfortunate ironic sensitivity to the cold.

“Oh come on” Konoha chuckles as he he sticks his hands in the front pocket of his light gray sweatjacket, wearing the same light gray sweatpants, wearing white socks with black cloudfoam sandals on, looking at the alpha with a smirk, “I think it’s a good conversation starter.”

Akinari raised an eyebrow, “I beg to differ” adjusting his hood from his gigantic less fancy looking jacket, as he had to remind himself that he was going to be in a poor area…..and he didn’t want any attention on him when doing this right now, letting out a sigh that can be seen in the winter air, “I guess I should say that I should be happy enough that I don’t have it as bad as my brother.”

“Worse?”

Akinari nodded, “my brother has a rare skin condition called cold urticaria, which in basic terms means he’s allergic to the cold.”

Konoha looking at him with shock, “there is such a thing as being allergic to the cold?!”

Akinari snorting at the younger alpha’s facial expression and nodded, “yes there is and I’m not pulling your leg, you can google it if you want to if you don’t want to. But my brother’s skin can’t be exposed to the cold for very long without his skin turning red, his skin start to itch and break out in welts” Konoha eyes widening a bit and thought that it must be a pain, “he can’t even hold, lets say a popsicle on a hot summer day, for very long without his fingers wanting to turn red and swell up.”

“Damn…….then this time of the year is when it’s the worse I take it?”

Akinari nodded, “yeah and he has to take a lot of meds so he doesn’t even get sick, if he doesn’t take something, he would be sick and sleeping in his bed all winter until it starts to get hot again” Akinari remembering how much his brother used to lay in bed sick most days, his parents would be arguing a lot and he would go out of his way to make his brother soup while his brother couldn’t go to sleep because their mother and father would just be fighting, and it was usually about him…...he didn’t know what exactly why, he would just hear Seiji’s name being brought up the majority of the time and usually his brother was in the middle of those screaming matches and how upset he would get when they would leave him alone, either they are there yelling at him…...or they were ignoring his sickly existence and just had maids take care of him, so much so that Seiji called a couple of them his mom.

And genuinely mean it.

Akinari remembered when he was younger how rude he thought that was at the time, that when his brother got older and older, the more he would say it in front of their mother on purpose. Akinari remembering how he would stick up their his mom and that the more he stuck up for her, the more cold and angry his brother became with him.

Kept calling him a blind fool.

“Is he better now” Konoha actually feeling a little bad for him……..considering this guy is the reason why these pills that Daishou is clearly isn’t taking anymore…...and the reason one of the three, well technically four all depending on if someone wants to toss Daishou in there, that contract was even made to force to keep Tobio quiet.

But Konoha can’t help but sympathize with the irritation, feeling weak because he has to live off of his pills or he couldn’t function.

He’s just feeling everyone’s frustrations lately.

“I don’t know about better” Akinari shrugs as they walk up to the stairs to the porch of the two story building, the house looking well kept, nothing flashy or fancy about it, but he knew how Kita is a clean freak and liked to have everything cleaned, organized and looking and smelling fresh…….he especially hated it when it came to doing the yard…….he was just as harsh about the outward appearance as he was with the inside appearance…...and he was already anal enough as it was with the inside, “he’s hard to read and you can never tell if something is actually bothering him or if it’s just him and his resting bitch face, he can be in a perfectly good mood over half the time ad you would think he’s pissed off with how he looks when he’s not putting on his angel face.”

Konoha snorts, “I’m guessing that’s what you all call his charming smile that literally can convince anyone who doesn’t know him well enough, that he’s the nicest person in the world” Akinari chuckling at the face that the blond made, “the perfect angel I’m assuming?”

“You’re on the nose” Akinari cackling as he needed that, still worried sick for Tobio as he just has a feeling that things about his situation are going to get worse, then he still has to have that talk with Oikawa about him not being an ass to Semi, then having to reveal that Futakuchi and Daishou both…….yeah both did something they shouldn’t have been fucking doing, although he was able to get some important evidence on video, and the others will be able to look at his stomach as clear as day as he was able to get it on camera.

Still not happy and still feeling guilty as hell that he didn’t know.

How could have have not known?

Then his son told him he has some explaining to do when they get to his videos that he took…...which his son didn’t elaborate on and has a feeling he’s going to be losing it.

Why can’t life just be easy and stress free?

What did he, Tobio, Daishou and all the others all do to deserve this madness?

“Hell, even when Daishou puts some effort in, he has that same fucking smile” Akinari says as Konoha raises his hand and knocked on the door, looking at the older alpha with a frown, seeing nothing but pain as he took a small trip down memory lane, “put on a pedestal when he was born and had the natural charm as both of his parents, and mastered the art of the perfect smile by the time he was three.”

“Damn really” Konoha putting down his hand and waited for someone to get the door, they know he was on his way when he and Akinari left the hotel, “sounds like a lot of pressure.”

“Oh it is” Akinari sighs, “I wish he didn’t have all of that pressure, he was always so serious and never stopped, he kept like acting like he has something to prove and always tried to be better than everyone else” Konoha’s frown deepening, “to me he didn’t have much of a childhood, yes he got to play with others as often as he could, but the older he got, the seemed to just seemed to get even more stressed, tense, too serious and I know I’ve seen him glaring at Oikawa a lot at a certain point before Oikawa and Futakuchi had their fight…….he kept on getting pissed off every time Oikawa did something right whether he was apart of the event or competition…...or anything really.”

Konoha thinking that does explain the looks he’s seen Daishou give Oikawa here and there before he started to act differently.

“I honestly think he was comparing himself and I tried to talk to him about it, but he would always change the subject and it always aggravated me” Akinari looking annoyed as he said that, “and he was the only one of them that didn’t seem all that willing to back down when it came to just hearing me out, Oikawa learned real quick with me to listen when I wanted him to, Hajime learned not too long after I adopted him and Hisahito” Konoha perking up at that……..Iwaizumi's little brother?

“Futakuchi had always been a good listener, always heard what I wanted to say” Akinari continued when as the both of them heard some bickering between Suna and Atsumu on the other side, “Daizo used to be so good about it, but he’s a mentally ill child that didn’t get the help he needed from my big sister and jackass of a husband, that and he seemed to just feed off of Daishou’s attitude towards me since he’s always looked up to him” Konoha looking a little surprised about that, “followed him around like a lost puppy and always seeking his approval, and Daishou is always so good to him to. Daishou was always the one to challenge me again and again, not one to be shy and would always go out of his way to piss me off some days just because he knows how I am” Akinari looking even more annoyed at the thought, “the more I think about it, the more I’m more annoyed.”

“Why” hearing a crashing sound and hearing Kita snipping at the two bickering alphas.

“It’s just that I’m suddenly remembering things that I didn’t pay too much attention to before, and it’s really aggravating me how certain things went over my head.”

Konoha giving him a worried expression when the door opened. 

 

-

 

“So as it was told by Kin Iwaizumi” Kosuke says as he reads off of the paper as Kin wrote him a full report about the whole situation, and came in to have Kin give him another run down on the situation, Kin not changing his story, bot changing any small detail about what went down at the Futakuchi residence, “you decided to attack your own brother’s pregnant omega, over a house” looking down at the alpha with an ‘are you serious’ look. 

Hajime gulps and gives a small nod, “yes President Sakusa…….that is correct.”

“Tch over a house” Tooru pursing his lips as he mutters to himself.

“Pathetic” Seiji grumbles next to him, Seiji may not be as obsessed with the omega as much as Tooru is, there was something about the omega that seems…...different, special…..and he’s curious to see what it is, hoping that the Tatsuo letter can help accomplish his multiple goals he wants out of that situation.

See if he needs to toss the omega…….or if he can use him to help him out.

‘Decisions decisions.’

Tooru nodding in agreement as he leaned away from the older alpha and stood up, smiling as he cleared his throat “President Sakusa if I may speak?”

The President giving Tooru a smile and nodded, “you may head of the Oikawa family, Tooru Oikawa.”

Tooru giving a sweet smile and gave a small bow, loving that title…...Head of the Oikawa family…..he’s top dog.

Although President Tooru Oikawa sounds extremely delicious.

“Thank you President Sakusa” Tooru bowing to the older alpha and the alpha bowing back to him, Daishou focusing his black eyes on his mate, Tooru tuning his attention to Hajime in the hot seat and gave him a sickly sweet smile, “Hajime Futakuchi, what can I say other than I’m sorely disappointed that you would do such a thing, and especially to your own brother. How shameful and I agree with you President Sakusa” meeting the alpha’s dark eyes, “he needs to have some form of punishment here, it’s not ok to attack someone like that” looking over to Hajime, “over a house. It’s extremely shameful and it’s bad news to have that kind of outlandish behavior to have in our group.”

Many of the groups of men nodding their heads in agreement, muttering in agreement.

Kiyoomi did his best to not narrow his eyes at Tooru, knowing how fond his father is of Tooru and Seiji…...but something about the two of them just rubs them the wrong way. And he didn’t really have much of a suspicion of Suguru, but something seemed different about him since the last time he saw him.

Didn’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

“I’m not saying something super extreme or anything like that” Tooru being in the perfect spot for his liking, being the center of attention, “but a slap on the wrist is what I feel to be out of the question. You give him a slap on the wrist is basically telling him to not get caught next time and that simply won’t due, not only does that allow him to get off scott free, but that makes us, and more importantly you President Sakusa, it will make you look bad. All of us will look bad, but they will be looking more at you President Sakusa since you’re one to do the final stamp of the decision to be carried. And there is media outside waiting for us” Tooru pointing his thumb to the doors, “and you know our motto.”

The President nodded.

“Open, Honest and True, we would never lie to you.”

“And you know why” Seiji spoke up next to him.

“Because we Elites love you all” Tooru bowing to the President, “that’s our golden motto that we present to our amazing citizens, and I would never want to go against that in anyway.”

Kin having to look away and bite his tongue, Tooru being the biggest fucking hypocrite right now.

“So I’m worrying not only our decision to give the right punishment to Hajime” Tooru looking forward to punishment if he’s able to give it his way, “but still keeping the citizens trust to support not just you, but all of in here, all the other Elites in this room.”

“We have a lot of jobs out on the line President Sakusa” Seiji speaking up with a small bow as soon as he stood up, “right now this impulsive alpha who thought he can just attack whoever he pleases will more importantly impose a threat on our cit-.”

Hajime’s eyes widening, “I would ne-” really wanting to shout that he would never do a thing, but Kiyoomi slammed his hands on the back of his hands on his shoulders, shoving him back down in his seat as he tried to sit up.

Seiji’s eyes narrowing at the alpha, hating when he’s being cut off.

“Don’t interrupt the head of the Daishou family” Kiyoomi growls as keeps his hands on his shoulders, this guy is going to end up proving these two older, experienced and headstrong alphas who won’t back down until they both get what they want, “wait until your spoken to.”

“Thank you Adviser Kiyoomi Sakusa” Seiji bowing to the younger alpha, Kiyoomi giving him a nod to continue, Seiji gladly going to, “as I was saying, this attitude can leak out into the world our citizens live so happily in, a world that we try to keep as peaceful as possible, sure things can be quite chaotic sometimes but we always get them their punishments to keep our people safe” Seiji adjusting the scarf to keep it from covering his mouth, “but an Elite causing trouble is the most troublesome. They can go out and abuse their power, and to me anyone who can go out and hurt our darling Tobio, then to me he can go out to do it to anyone else, and our citizens would listen to him because he could do so much to them because they fear for their family and their own lives.”

Hajime biting his tongue.

Elites start mumbling to each other more, Kin sighing as he knows he has no chance to even try and speak for Hajime. For one he doesn’t even want to because of what he tried to do to Futakuchi and Tobio, and Akinari and Tobio have been doing a good job on not letting Oikawa know so he doesn’t get his ass in trouble for trying to choke Hajime Futakuchi himself. Glad that the all the others don’t know actually, Tobio is an important person to not only the media, but Tobio in a way has many followers in their group right now willing to do anything they can to help and take care of him; and will listen to him when need be…….so a whole group will be on Hajime Futakuchi’s ass. Two he was the one to report it, so he felt like he shot himself in the foot that if he tried to beg for a lesser punishment then he’s going to look bad. Three he knows with how much the others are seeming to agree with Tooru and Seiji’s words, even if he did want to save Hajime, he would easily be overruled. 

And he would love to make sure that he still is in good standing in order to figure out what the fuck is going on.

Kin looking at Daishou and is seriously worried for him, his pitch black eye are still there and this is going on for way too long for his liking. Daishou would steal looks of Tooru here and there, which he’s going to assume that it’s because he’s speaking, waiting for his cue to step in and dig Hajime’s grave? He doesn’t know but he can look this over on the video and take a look of everything, right now he can’t go look into too much detail as he would rather not chance being called on while zoning out.

Bur he’s noticed that the majority of the time Daishou’s black eye has been eyeing Hajime with a dangerous gleam in his eye, seeing nothing but him out for blood.

Which isn’t Daishou.

“And if one Elite can do something this awful to them” Seiji continues, “then all can be capable of doing so, and this is where distrust comes in and they wouldn’t want us anymore. Crime rates can possibly can go up, distrust…...and what are we without our citizens?”

“Nothing” Daishou standing up with a bow.

Daishou wants him out……..how dare he try to attack a pregnant omega. All he could think of is that he and Tobio’s positions could easily be switched, Hajime could have easily attacked his son’s, and therefore hurt him and Tooru in return. The voice a rebellion in his mind, his other side of him, his weaker side has finally shut up and he can do what he damn well pleases. Its feels…….it feels good to not have the mark not hurt him every minute of the day, is his bottom still killing him to no end…….because he wouldn’t stop after telling him after how much pain he’s in.

He started to bleed for fucks sake.

But he was happy that, while it was fucking painful and couldn’t stop screaming, when Osamu and Tooru both tag teamed him and ripped him out. That was the only way to get him out of him, so he put up with him, Manabu pulled out of him gently as Tooru handled the alpha, and Manabu and his son Moniwa came in to comfort him after that.

He wonders how much fun Osamu is having, he seemed to see nothing but red when he saw that the alpha made him bleed.

 

-

 

Osamu wearing manic grin and raised a baseball bat in the air, “you know” slamming it on the alpha all black and blue body, bleeding all over of the room that Tooru let him do this in, “when someone is crying out that they are in pain” slamming the baseball bat on the guy, the man letting out an ear piercing scream that didn’t bother the alpha, “especially when pregnant” slamming the baseball bat down a few more times, “and you just ignore him even though he’s crying his beautiful eye out!”

SLAM!

“THEN MAYBE!”

SLAM!

“YOU SHOULD!”

SLAM!

“FUCKING STOP!” 

“ESPECIALLY SINCE HE STARTED TO FUCKING BLEED!”

SLAM!

“HE’S FUCKING MISERABLE AND CAN’T FUCKING WALK ALL THAT WELL BECAUSE YOU’RE A SEX DRIVEN!”

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

“PIECE OF!”

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

“SHIT!”

SLAM!

SLAM!

 

-

 

“We’re nothing without them President Sakusa” Daishou spoke up with a respectful bow, “our people mean everything to us, we love them all” Daishou turning his attention to the others with a serious look, “don’t you agree” pointing to Hajime as he still looked at everyone around him, “our people are everything to us, and the moment the feel unsafe because we let him” turning his attention to Hajime and looked him in the eyes, “just wander around hurt the people who TRUST us all, I for one can’t stand an alpha, a beta or anyone, just no one can lay a hand on a pregnant omega, what happened if Kin and Akinari weren’t there huh?”

Everyone else speaking loudly to each other as that rose a good question, what would have happened?

The President looking like he was pondering on that question.

Kiyoomi raising an eyebrow at Daishou, ‘damn.’

Tooru looking at him with a grin, one that made his heart pound in his chest……..wondering if that meant the alpha was proud of him.

This wasn’t all that rehearsed, just that all three of them speak up about certain issues, play a little dirty if you have too, just as long as you’re smart about it.

Motoya in the back as he held his little alpha boy against his chest as he pondered that question himself…...not even wanting to think about it as it just makes his heart hurt. He looks at his mother in law next to him as she patted his shoulder gently, being able to tell that he was starting to feel personally attacked by that a bit. He leaned over and pecked his omega girl in his mother in laws hold, pecking his alpha boy in his hands, leaning down and pecking his oldest, his two year old beta girl on the cheek.

Kiyoomi seeing the worry in his mate’s face and growls, really not happy now for his mate getting upset about the potential danger this presents.

Daishou having to bite back, knowing that convincing Kiyoomi to bring his mate along would work, knowing how the Adviser would be a big influence in the President’s final decision. And he knows that Kiyoomi is a tough nut to crack as he can usually see through BS quickly, or at least see what someone is trying to do, but he also knows Kiyoomi is EXTREMELY protective of his mate. Motoya is a very sweet omega, very friendly and out going, the only one who can ‘control’ Kiyoomi when need be, knows his ticks and his hygienic habits to his hatred of being in crowds, but Motoya can also be a bit of an emotional omega here and there.

So when Motoya is anxious, Kiyoomi is more focused on protecting him than actually thinking somewhat rationally, just get Motoya worked up for his alpha to see and he protects.

Which is a good thing that an alpha does that, but for this situation, he fell for Daishou’s little rouse to getting him a little too worked up to question.

Seiji saw what he did there…...and he has to admit that it was smart.

This is the first time Daishou is willingly joining in.

Tooru seriously turned on right now, seeing what Seiji is seeing.

Tooru winking at him.

The mark sending a pleasuring feeling throughout his body, feeling his boys going wild and are wanting mommy and daddy to both love up in each other.

“I say that Hajime could have easily killed Tobio’s and Kenji’s baby, and that would be just awful” Daishou continues, seeing it in the President’s eyes that he’s leaning to more what kind of punishments Tooru and his father has in store.

Knowing that’s all the they need, the President’s ok and the agreeable punishment, and by how worked up everyone and including the President is getting, Daishou sees that it won’t take much coaxing from Tooru and his father.

“I know how much Kenji and Tobio are looking forward to the baby” Daishou getting a dark look as he looks right back down at Hajime who looks like he knows he’s screwed, “yes I’m so sorry that your father passed and that is hard, but Jirou was also my uncle I was very close to for many years before passing.”

‘Yet he and my father took away one of my fucking eyes away from me!’

Still fucking pissed off about that.

“But you don’t see me going around trying to choke pregnant omegas, his death hit me hard too you know” Daishou letting out a few convincing crocodile tears, knowing that his other side would have broken down if he were to have thought of Jirou.

He wonders if he just feels nothing right now.

“So you have no excuse for this disgusting behavior” Daishou spat and he brushes some of his hair out of his face, “get pissy because you didn’t get what you want” looking over to the President and his son, “if he can get angry and lose his temper and hurt a mother and baby over something small, it wouldn’t be anymore different than him going after Motoya” Kiyoomi tensing up that made Seiji and Tooru smile evilly, knowing Daishou’s got this, the President didn’t look happy with that scenario, “your three beautiful children Kiyoomi, your three beautiful grandchildren President Sakusa, if he can get mad and try to choke our darling of the media, someone who has a lot of power over a lot of people through just what comes out of his mouth, so if he can do it to someone powerful like Tobio, then he will be able to do anything to anyone.”

Hajime looking like he was going to pass out, giving a horrified expression as he looked at Daishou, those pitch black eye still there……..really wandering what happened.

He knows he’s screwed.

Kin looking at his nephew with shock, Daishou is normally so quiet during these meetings, normally just lets Tooru and Seiji just do there thing and he would say something here and there and that would be it. Kin having a stronger feeling that someone is hurting his nephew.

Question if…….how?

Who?

What?

When?

Where?

He has a feeling once he’s able to sit down to process and write everything down, he will all the answers.

Giving his nephew’s stomach a quick glance…….he’s pregnant……

Still shocked by this…….but he knows Akinari will be getting some answers for the pills, something at least.

Talk to Tobio and make sure that he’s ok, knowing that the others are going to throw him a his late birthday party to help cheer him up as best as they can. Then they will put all of their evidence together……..he has a feeling by the end of the three days they will hopefully have all the answers that need.

‘We’re coming Daishou’ he thought to himself as the President speaks up, ‘please fight for as long as you can, we’re almost there, I can feel it.’

Tooru looking at Daishou with a big smile as they’re getting exactly what they want, looking back to the President and smiles wider; the amega definitely deserving of his surprise that he put off…..since it wouldn’t be romantic enough, and that Daishou had checked out by the time they left the school in the middle of the night.

‘Fuck it’ Tooru giving a dark chuckle.

Daishou looking at Hajime dead in the eyes and his smile grew, his mark filling him up with so much pleasure right now, feeling his little ones going wild. Although he could feel something changing inside of him…..knowing his true self is trying to push back through.

So he will take this moment as he smiles wider.

“I win.”

 

-

 

They looked down when they saw no one at the door to see that there was indeed someone, it was Masaru wearing a white headband with a small fake white flower attached to it, wearing a big long sleeved sweater that looked a little too big for him that went down to just right above his knees, and yoga pants while wearing black uggs going up to his knees. His light gray hair with black tips, dark eyes that gleaming at the two alphas towering above him.

“Hello Konoha-san” Masaru bowing to the blond, Konoha returning the bow at the small mature omega, turning his attention to Akinari, “and you are?”

Akinari giving a small chuckle as that didn’t offend him, he knew a few people who would scoff and act like they’ve just been shot, bowing to the child that looks exactly like his mother, “I’m Akinari Iwaizumi, but you can call me Aki if you want.”

Masaru nodded with a small gleam in his eyes, “nice to meet you Aki, it’s nice to meet you. Mother says you’re very important and that I have to mind my manners, so if I do something that is gross then let me know.”

“Straight to the point, I like it” Akinari chuckles as he bowed to the tiny omega, “but I’m not that important.”

“I beg to differ” a new voice speaking up, the two alphas looking up to the heavily pregnant omega with a hand on his stomach and another on his back, looking like he just wanted nothing more then for the child to hurry up and come out. Wearing a black maternity dress walking in some socks on his carpeted home, looking well groomed and ready to do business.

“Oh I really don’t consider myself Shinsuke” Akinari chuckles as he gives a small bow, Kita looking a little surprised that someone, an alpha no less, being this respectful right off the bat…...especially with how powerful he is, “thank you for allowing us into your home and helping us out with this matter last minute, much appreciated and thankful that you would let us into your home. I know with your job and position, you have to be very careful who you let into your home.”

Kita immediately finding him to be pleasant, he really should have not questioned his manners and intentions if Konoha was wanting him to come along.

He then looked down at his child with a raised eyebrow, “what have I told you about opening the door?”

“But they were knocking mother” Masaru looking up at his mother, “we shouldn’t keep guests waiting.”

“Looking at you using my own words against me” face deadpanning as Masaru looked proud that he remembers what his mother tells him and gave grabbed the bottom of his mother’s dress, “but I’m serious Masaru Suna.”

“I know mother” Masaru looking a little sad at that.

“I’m happy that you listen to the words coming out of my mouth, but they could have easily been someone who could have came in and hurt you and take you away from me, that’s why I have that as a rule, only daddy or one of our family members open the door” Kita says as he playfully and lightly kicks his little one, “I love you too much to get hurt alright, I’m getting onto you because I care.”

Akinari and Konoha smiling at that, Masaru giving his mother a smile, “I love you too mother.”

“Love you too” Kita giving a rare soft smile to his child and uses his foot to move his child out of the doorway, “you two may come in, please remove your sh-”

“Remove our shoes and set them in the racket right” Konoha leaning his head through the doorway and pointed to the upgraded and fancier looking rack, a lot bigger than the last one that he remembered Kita having, “correct?”

“I’m impressed that you remembered” Kita says as he snaps his head to his child, “Masaru Suna, uggs off.”

“But mother I want to wear them” the small child grumbles as he gave a pissed look to the older omega.

“You might want to wipe that look off of your face and put your uggs back on the racket, or I will get your father, and he’s not in the mood right now with having to deal with your uncle” Kita raising an eyebrow at the small omega, “you know I’m not a fan of the look you’re giving me right now and I will not hesitate.”

Masaru looked in the other direction, “but I thought I was going out.”

“You will in a little bit when we go see your best friend at the hotel” Kita looking at Konoha and Akinari, “still good to do so?”

Akinari looking at Konoha and wondered if it would be a good idea, considering what happened with Tobio, but Konoha could tell that Kita seems fond of Tobio from the end of the standoff and just nodded to his former boss, “yes it is, Tobio and Nao would love to see the two of you.”

Kita gave a small sigh and looked at Masaru, “see we’re still going, you get to show Nao and your other new play buddies your adorable outfit.”

Masaru gave a small blush and took off his uggs and sat them along Konoha’s and Akinari’s shoes, looking over to Akinari and pulled on his pants, the alpha looking down at the tiny omega with a small smile, “my daddy helped me pick this outfit.”

“He did” Akinari smirks as the stoic small omega nodded his head up and down with beaming eyes, finding it adorable that daddy likes to dote on his small omega, he did the same with Hisahito and had to quickly shake his head to not start crying at his deceased child, “well you and your daddy did an amazing job, because you look adorable that Nao and the others will be starstruck.”

Masaru liked the sound of that and ran into another room, calling out for his daddy saying, “Nao is going to think I’m cute!”

“That’s adorable” Konoha chuckles as he and Akinari help Kita sit on the couch, the omega giving a thankful nod, “I seriously hear wedding bells Kita-san.”

“Please don’t make me think that I would have to call Atsumu an in-law” Kita groans as he lays his head on the back of the couch as he let out a groan, “I really want to hold off on that thought for as long as I can.”

“You really don’t want to hear it” Konoha snorts, “Nao is a good kid though, all Tobio’s influence with some of his brother and fi-boyfriend.”

Kita snapping his head with narrowed eyes, “repeat that.”

Akinari face palming……...and Konoha was the one to bet that Tobio was going to slip before Oikawa, “I think I owe myself a hundred bucks.”

Konoha giving a nervous chuckle, “it’s nothing Kita, his boyfriend, I have no idea what I was even going with that sentence.”

“Good job” Akinari’s face deadpanning as Suna walks in while holding Masaru on his hip, Atsumu rubbing his back as he walked in behind the raven haired alpha. Kita raising an eyebrow, wondering if what he was assuming what Konoha was going to say with the sentence about Tobio.

“Hey uh, can you help help out with the pills” Konoha continuing to nervously laugh as he pulls out the black bottle that he brought out of his pocket, Suna grabbing it and gave it a good shake after he set his son on his mate’s lap, sniffing and opening it to look inside, Atsumu standing on the opposite side of Kita. Although there is not present threat, it was drilled into in his mind that he should be there around Kita on guard when it came to these kinds of situations. Never know what’s going to happen, and Atsumu is quick on his feet and ready to defend his family whenever possible.

Kita just deciding to drop it for now, he’s got a job to do, customers to help, and he needs to give them everything they need to the best of his abilities. He then looks over to Akinari, really amazed by how much this guy looks like his brother, there were some differences in built and facial structures, how they carry themselves in body language alone just screams their personality. Seiji was very proper, great posture but nothing that was too loud, but there was something smug about him at the same time…...but he knew how to put on a good face; knows how to make himself look pleasant for whoever he’s interacting with. Quiet but confident, smug but knew how to hide it very well.

Akinari has no posture to him, no structure…...which is the opposite of Seiji. Very relaxed for the most part, but he could see his body is a little tense, although Kita knew that it was out of slight nervousness for the fact that he’s well…...in a powerful gang’s home. But other than that from what he’s seen interact with his child and Konoha, his gestures and facial expressions aren’t controlled either, doesn’t try to pretend how he’s feeling which leads Kita to the conclusion that he’s an honest and open individual. Seiji can be very honest too, blunt, but Kita likes honesty and he can deal with it. But there is something off with Seiji, he’s masking something with his controlled posture, controlled facial expressions, just everything about him seems so……...it’s like he’s genuine but at the same time he isn’t……..so he has to take what Seiji says with caution. Akinari seems to wear his heart on his sleeve and Kita automatically knew that he was going to get nothing but genuine emotion from him.

Which is something that aren’t seen in most Elites…...Akinari is the rare few that he’s seen on the TV and magazines that don’t look…...forced.

Akinari taken back by how Suna was the one to just pop up and grab it, how much he’s looking at the pill, leaning towards Konoha and whispered, “are we really that untrustworthy to him?”

“He’s very cautious and always has been” Konoha whispers back to him, “he doesn’t have a gifted nose per say, but he can sniff out if something is contaminated. He can usually catch it right off the bat, so the fact that he’s really sniffing and looking into it means he’s not catching anything and is just trying to make sure that he’s not missing anything before he hands it off to Kita” Akinari nodding as that made sense to him, then looking at Atsumu, to which Konoha spoke up again, “he’s extra precaution, he can fight big time just like his brother…..” looking up at Atsumu, “hey.”

Atsumu snapping his gaze to Konoha, “what?”

“Where is Osamu? Isn’t going to spend Christmas with his own family?”

“Yeah, where is your brother” Kita says as Suna handed him the black bottle, Suna then handing him the one that they brought with them from the drug cellar, “he’s been MIA and hasn’t bothered back with his usual response on his adventures out with ‘I’m busy, I will be home’ or ‘quit acting like your my mother’ or one time he decided to answer me with ‘you’re annoying me, I will be back when I get back’.”

Konoha seeing nothing but a dangerous gleam in his eyes, he and Akinari cringing, “did he really send you that?”

“Yeah, I had Suna take care of him since I wanted to beat him until he felt pain.”

“He can’t feel pain” Akinari tilted his head to the side in confusion, Kita and the other two nodded, “how?”

“Not something I want to dwell on” Atsumu sighs as he really hated thinking about the rough childhood he and his brother had, how their mother and father just seemed to think it was ‘ok’ to push, beat and drug them whenever they felt like it……..still hurt Atsumu to know that he will probably not ever meet them again…….which meant he won’t be able to get the closure as to why…….why didn’t they love him?

Something that hurts him constantly.

“But I guess there isn’t a point in holding back” Atsumu sighs, Konoha not knowing and was quite curious, “he and I lived in a home with a mother as a drug addict, and a very abusive father, our father used to beat on the both of us a lot…...but for some reason he seemed to target Osamu more….” Atsumu blinking a couple times as he just felt so weak and guilty when he would be hiding in the corner crying his eyes out as he watched his brother cry and scream in agony as their father just beat him senseless, afraid that he would be next, Akinari looking sorry for him, not an excuse when he did to Tobio…..but to grow up in a toxic environment is just heartbreaking.

Just like learning about Tobio…...and knowing when he gets back he will be talking with him along with the others about this.

Osamu’s behavior starting to make some sense now to Konoha.

“It just got to a point that one day my brother woke up after being knocked unconscious from a beating, and he was just so angry…….angry and how my brother described it as…...he just woke up and felt nothing. Nothing and he was confused by it…..of course he and I were only five at the time so how else was he supposed to process it in his mind at that age?”

Akinari seriously wandering what the hell is wrong with people and wanting to abuse their own kids, really starting to feel like he wanted to cry from all this pain…..

‘This really explains a lot’ Konoha now getting Osamu’s behavior, and by the look on Kita’s and Suna’s faces, seems like they already knew.

“And to answer your question Kita, he’s being his usually workaholic that doesn’t know when to quit or listen.”

“You want to be the pot or the kettle” Suna raising an eyebrow as he grabs Masaru and sets the small omega in his lap, Atsumu looking away really restraining himself so he doesn’t have his ass handed to him by the alpha again, he would love to be able to move around, Suna then placing a hand over Kita’s stomach and started rubbing, the Kita immediately grumbling when he felt his little alpha kick, “he doesn’t hate you Kita.”

“Sure as hell feels like it” the omega just looking done with this pregnancy, grabbing a dark blue pill from each of the bottles and closely inspected them, “this little asshole is due anytime now and I want him out.”

“Aggressive little guy ain’t he” Akinari smiling at the big bump, then looking at Kita, “and you said anytime right?”

Kita nodded as he relaxed a bit when Suna grabbed the omega’s shoulders and started massaging, “just any day now and this asshole to get out” looking at his stomach as the tiny alpha kicks his father’s hand with a lot of force, so much so that Suna snapped his hand away and shook it and massaged his hand for a moment.

“I think he will have your strength Kita, that actually hurt.”

Konoha smiling while Akinari just looks more confused.

“Oh shit” Atsumu grumbles.

Kita biting back a smile as he pat Suna and Atsumu’s thighs, Masaru sliding to the floor and looked up at his father and uncle helping his mommy up, Kita taking a deep breath and groaned at the pain in his back, “ok so I looked and so did my husband…..and it’s the real deal.”

Konoha and Akinari both sighing in relief, not knowing why they were nervous…...guess they just didn’t want to come all this way…...and nearly get murdered to just hit a dead end.

“The thing is” Kita says as he looks at the dark blue pill in his hand, “Seiji is a very private person and I know the only other person that is SUPPOSED to have these pills besides my gang and I, is his son Suguru Daishou.”

Akinari tensed up, “so wait, from what Konoha told me from what he heard from you years ago, is that these pills are supper rare.”

Kita nodded, “correct, I see no point in lying.”

“So by that” Konoha letting Akinari take the reigns in talking for the moment, “you mean you’re the only one to make theses then?”

Kita nodded as he looks at the black bottle, “that is correct.”

“H-How…...I’m going to assume that you know that Seiji is my big brother correct?”

Kita nodded, “yes sir.”

“So meaning that Suguru Daishou is my nephew” Akinari states, “so I’m sorry I advance if I get emotional here” Suna sliding himself closer to Kita, although Kita just kept his usual stoic expression and nodded, actually happy to see that Akinari is getting a little emotional over family, shows that he cares and values family.

“As long as it doesn’t involve anyone of us getting hit” Kita says as Suna pulls Masaru closer to him to be on the safe side, gently rubbing his mate’s swollen stomach, Kita grunting and wincing at the kicks of his son, “then I’m fine with you throwing some insults if need be, because to be honest I hate handing those pills to your brother.”

Akinari raising an eyebrow, “why do you then?”

“Because unlike you, I wasn’t born rich. I was born and tossed around my whole life until I snapped and fought back” Kita’s face still stoic, but there was a slight twitch in his eyes as he thinks about looking at that point in his life, Suna kissing his mate’s hip as he was trying to not snap at whoever in the hell laid on his mate, knowing Kita has been withholding information when he was switching from gang to gang, Akinari wincing at the cold tone that was eerily familiar to his brother’s, “I’m not mad at you and I’m sorry if I come at you snippy, that isn’t my intention, but I have a family to raise and take care of. My gang, my followers aren’t just followers to me, all of them are my family and the only ones I’ve ever had. I have to build a future for my children as well” pointing to Masaru who was looking up at his mother with slightly widen eyes and holding onto his father’s sweatpants, a mixture of fear and admiration for his mother when he gets like this, “my children are my life like the gang is, and I will probably end up having more after this little asshole” pointing to his stomach, “is born.”

Suna’s lips twitching up for a slip second at the thought.

“So Akinari see it from my perspective as well” Kita says, Akinari sighing and nodding, knowing that he has no room to judge, “sometimes I have to do things that I don’t want to in order to provide and protect” looking over to Konoha, the blond breath hitching as he say Mana getting shot in the head by Kita flash through his mind, Kita knowing how much it upset Konoha then and he can see it’s still upsetting him, Kita’s eye twitching slightly again as he was pissed that he’s letting Konoha get to him and looked back up to Akinari, “I’m not some sort of monster that some people think I am.”

Konoha starting to feel bad and feels like he needs to privately talk to the omega, because if he was right on his assumption, Kita thinks he views him a monster.

And while Konoha still didn’t agree and felt guilty as hell for letting Mana Bokuto be murdered.

He didn’t think Kita is a monster.

“Kita you’re not a monster” Atsumu giving him a small smile, the alpha knowing just how much of a good person the omega is, he might come off harsh and cold and can be that way sometimes, but if there was one thing that he knew;

Is that Kita is a good person, far from being a monster.

“I’m agreeing with him on this one” Suna grabbing the omega’s hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles, Kita snapping his hands away from the alpha’s and cradled his stomach to feel his alpha son punch his momma’s stomach where he felt his mother’s hands, Suna knowing that it was going to be one of those nights and looked over to who the source of the hurt if Kita gets into that mode, glaring at Konoha.

Konoha looking away from the intimidating glare and took a deep breath, not meaning to make the omega feel that way.

“So selling those pills isn’t something I wanted to do when I first took over from my old boss, and it isn’t something I’m fond of now, but you’re brother has provided us with a lots of money, weapons and plenty of connections that it’s securing the future of my children and my family” Kita taking a step forward a bit, “those pills are so harmful to Daishou that I’m honestly shocked that he doesn’t have major internal damage.”

Akinari narrowing his eyes, Konoha tensing up and looking up at the omega with wide eyes, Akinari taking a deep breath, “repeat that for me please.”

Kita ran a hand through his hair and gave a small sigh as he looks into Akinari’s eyes, “since I know you guys are looking for symptoms and side effects, what you got to learn from that these pills are named and why they were even created in the first place.”

Akinari and Konoha nod.

“My old boss was very good friends with your older brother years before Suguru was even born, so Seiji has somewhat condoning and helping my old boss out, obviously not without favors of course” Akinari nodded, surprised that Seiji would even associate himself with someone gang related, “when he and Yasu finally got the baby they both wanted, Seiji learned after he, a private doctor and his older sister Sara were going to host a gender reveal party, well his Sara wanted to and he just went along with it since his husband seemed excited about it. He then learned his son’s true gender from there, just him and the private doctor, which Seiji said he took care of. He lied to you, to everyone, even Yasu, about Daishou’s true gender.”

Akinari’s eyes widen……..he’s been suspecting this…….he knew it was a possibility…...but he was hoping that his nephew was an omega at this point just to make things a little more simpler.

Because this is going to make things a lot more complicated than they needed to be.

Konoha didn’t want to be right about the amega…….assuming that what’s Daishou or whoever made that onesie was even talking about.

“No fucking way…...” was all he could mutter to himself.

“By the looks of it seems that you guys knew it was a possibly” Kita looking at the two alphas with a little bit of relief, not really wanting to explain what the rare breed even is, “half alpha and half omega; I’ve seen the sonogram and still have it somewhere since my old boss used it as something to help him out when Seiji asked him if he could conjure something up that he can somehow destroy the omega side of him, I know I had to look at it when I was taught how to make these pills, to understand the rare breed’s anatomy.”

Akinari wanting to murder his brother……..“what does he have against his son being a rare breed?”

“From what I understand, a lot of people have a problem with this breed” Kita shrugs, “I don’t see why, not like Suguru could choose who he is.”

“EXACTLY” Akinari throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, everyone giving a small jump in surprise, Akinari starting to tear up as he’s been lied to and blind for twenty three………“twenty three fucking years, how in the hell did I let this slip by me” Akinari looking at Konoha behind him on the couch, the younger still in shock that Daishou is actually an…a rare breed…...the amega, “how was I able to Konoha?!”

“Because Seiji is a good liar” Kita replied, Akinari snapping his head back to the omega, “I know you know this.”

“I do…..it’s just….” Akinari wiping his eyes, “…..he even lied to Yasu, I knew he would have loved the shit out of Daishou no matter what gender, I’m one hundred percent believed that. I STILL love him for fucks sake” Akinari about to explode…...just so mad at his brother, so mad at himself for not being a good uncle and taking notice, memories hitting him like a truck, “how could I’ve just let this go over my head?! He has the appearance of an omega, scent of a fucking alpha…..well he did” looking over to Konoha, “this is what you meant when you smelled his und-clothes when you and Oikawa busted in Daishou’s home!”

Kita and the others looking taken back by that.

Konoha’s eyes bug out of his head at as he remembered, jumping up from the couch, “that it smells like Daishou…….except sweeter, that it was like his alpha scent but a lot sweet smelling!”

Akinari nodding as he just took that in, “well fucking hell” Akinari pinching the bridge of his nose, “how can Seiji just want to hide Dai-” then the video that Iwaizumi took that one night…….how Seiji was so broken down and completely losing it…...how much he broke down as the memory kept on replaying in his head.

‘“YOU, OIKAWA AND AKINARI ALL LEFT AND IGNORED ME, MY FATHER HAS NEVER LOVED ME AND NEVER WILL, MY WHOLE LIFE IS FUCKED UP AND I JUST WANT ALL YOU GUYS AND YOUR CONCERNS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING ASSES!”’

Akinari dropping to his knees and tried to control his breathing…….wondering if that was just true…...or if that was Daishou just feeling hated by everyone and everything that his father got thrown in the mix?

Yeah Akinari doubts it.

His brother is ashamed of his son for something that he couldn’t control……..making his heart ache so much at the thought……

“How could my brother be so ashamed of him?”

Konoha frowns and bows his head, running a hand through his hair at the knowledge…..poor Daishou didn’t even stand a chance to get the approval of his father. Konoha not able to understand it, if he were to have a child that was different, he honestly wouldn’t give a damn if their different…...point of the matter is that child would be his to love and to hold.

To accept him.

Letting a tear roll down his cheek as his head was still bowed, heart breaking for not only Tobio now…….his heart is breaking for Daishou.

Kita looking at the broken man with and frowned, saddened at this knowledge…...not about Daishou being a rare breed…….that Seiji would already make up his mind of just not wanting to love you’re own child. Kita takes family seriously, so now that he’s allowing himself to think about it………...it’s royally pissing him off.

“He wanted that omega side destroyed and force Daishou to be an alpha” Kita continued to speak, Konoha and Akinari tensing up at that sentence, “especially after Yasu’s death. My old boss knew would be years or maybe not even at all, until Seiji goes out to find another omega to have to try and have a child with them. But he seems to me that Daishou is the only one, and he wanted to make Daishou the way he wanted him, so he did a lot for my old boss to get him to make the Anti-Omega Pills.”

Akinari bowing his head on the floor, taking a deep breath to not lose it.

Heart hurting.

Guilt ridden right now.

“The pills are designed to kill the omega side, specifically made for Daishou’s rare breed” Suna and Atsumu both helping Kita sit on his knees, sitting right in front of Akinari, “attack the omega side, the cells, organs such as the womb for example.”

Akinari swallowing his vomit, “just to double check before you continue…….my brother knows everything that is in the pills and what it does; correct?”

Kita nodded, “I’m afraid so.”

Akinari nodded as he had to take another deep, agonizingly painful breath, seriously about to drive all the way back over to the city and tackle that son of a bitch to the ground and demand answers.

Because this is just ridiculous.

Seiji was willing to go out and hurt his own son, was will to so quickly judge him when he was still in the womb. He’s willing to severely hurt Daishou if that meant he could get the alpha he wanted as soon as he got with Yasu.

Makes him question if Seiji has been treating Daishou right at all, if there was one person that he knew that his nephew was ever afraid of, would bow down to, would have a panic attack that the mere thought that his daddy will find out he’s being difficult…….now wondering if Daishou was not only forced the pills…….was he being punished in other ways…..

Akinari now suspecting that his nephew was being abused.

Breaking down and unable to stop the tears at the thought.

“I failed him Konoha” Akinari cries as Kita continues to run his back gently, speaking soothing words he would do when Masaru would get upset, Konoha sliding himself off of the couch and patted the alpha’s back, Akinari unable to stop the memories of Daishou in his younger years, unable to stop the crying and screaming that his nephew did in the videos. Still feeling the aching of his cheek that he put a new bandage over, seeing the black eyes.

Seeing someone else…….

That isn’t his little Suguru anymore.

“You didn’t fail him” Konoha trying so hard to not break down as the alpha couldn’t stop balling his eyes out, “how could you have known? How could have I have known? How could have Futakuchi known? How could have Oikawa known? How could have Iwa have known? Like Kita said, Seiji is a good liar and had every single one of us fooled.”

While Konoha is making sense, he still couldn’t help but still feel like he could’ve done something to help him.

Him being a rare breed is nothing to be ashamed of…..nothing to be ashamed of at all.

The fact that he was being hidden is what pisses him off.

Being hidden, all the while Daishou is being harmed by taking those pills so Seiji can change him, to mold him into what he desires…….

“I don’t get it…...”

“Now that I’m really thinking about it, I really don’t get it either” Kita replied as he runs his hand through Akinari’s hair, “so you guys are here for three days just to hear me talk a little bit more about the rest of what the pills do to the poor child…..” Akinari looking up, shocked at how calm, patient and mature the omega is for being around Oikawa’s and the rest of the group’s age, he acts like he should be his age, “……..or do you guys have a plan of some sort to save him from taking these pills?”

Atsumu looked a little nervous about it, not knowing how this will interfere with his job, if it will out him.

Suna looking over to Kita with a big grin, Akinari seeing the omega’s lip twitch up ever so slightly.

“I can’t exactly stop selling Seiji the pills without him getting suspicious.”

Akinari amazed by this leader, willing to just hop in without much of hesitation.

Only thing is that they would have to let the omega in on a few things……

“We can trust you with valuable information right?”

“One hundred percent” Kita says with no hesitation, his eyes gleaming at the idea of a mission.

Loving them.

“You sure” Konoha questions as he takes off his sweatjacket, Masaru grabbing it and started to fold it, that child being anal like his mother about a clean environment, rolling up the sleeve of his white t-shirt of his arm to show off the stitch work of Akinari; Kita, Suna and Atsumu raising their eyebrow, “we’ve been obtaining very important information, and Oikawa and I almost got murdered by just one guy, one guy on our missions.”

Kita smiles a little wider, “I love a challenge.”

“You’re not going out and fighting on your own for a bit” Suna scolds.

Kita narrowing his eyes at him.

Akinari taking a deep breath, “ok we will have to explain more at the hotel if that’s up with you guys.”

Kita nodded.

“But I got confirmation on something yesterday that I haven’t had a chance to share with you all” Akinari looking Konoha with a serious expression, “about Daishou since Kenji was with him yesterday.”

Konoha jumping as he couldn’t believe that he forgot about that, Oikawa sent him a picture and everything.

“I now know for certain about one thing.”

“Which is” Konoha having a sinking feeling that it’s not going to help them out on making things easier on helping Daishou.

“I know for sure that he’s not taking those Anti-Omega Pills anymore.”

“How so” Kita questions as he bows his head to his omega son, Masaru handing him the neatly folded jacket while looking proud of himself, Kita and Suna kissing his cheeks.

“I saw his stomach.”

Kita raising an eyebrow, Konoha’s eyes widening.

“He’s pregnant.”

 

-

 

Tobio laid on his side as Nao cuddled up with his momma, refusing to leave him and has been only getting up from the bed to go potty, but other than that, he just sits there to guard his sad momma. His momma holding his little boy right up against him, Nao purring loudly as he also felt his little brother’s warmth emitting onto him and his momma, cuddling and napping with his little brother to make him happier as well. Isamu purring as he wanted to sit by his pretty omega while he was sad and sat on the other side of Nao, constantly hugging Tobio, the omega taking every bit of affection from the sweet little boy and was there to wipe away from his tears with Nao and his Hikaru. Hikaru laying under the blanket with Tobio the whole time in between his legs, rubbing his head on Tobio’s stomach to help him and the little omega, Konoha and Futakuchi setting up the projector for them so the since the projector is bigger than the TV, Hikaru thinking it he could be able to cheer up his uncle a bit with some Criminal Minds, since it makes him and his mommy entertained and distracted, and it was an entertaining show……..Tobio couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Couldn’t stop his voices talking to him all sexual and dirty…….like he’s a cock slut, how delicious he tastes, how they say he gives amazing head, that he did an amazing job listening and taking pointers from his father. His father forcing him on his back who knows how many times and shove his tongue down his throat, teaching him the proper way to kiss, how he should let the alpha climb on top of him and do whatever they wanted.

That he wasn’t a human being.

He was just a sex toy.

Property.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Tobio unable to hold more tears back and felt like such a big baby crying on and off since he was able to regain his senses, sniffing and taking a deep breath as he just wants to forget, forget it ever happened.

If he didn’t think about it.

Then it didn’t happen.

He was doing such a damn good job at keeping those dark and suicidal thought inducing nightmares locked up in the back of his brain, he was doing so well. He was so proud of himself about it too, that he seemed to live a somewhat ‘normal’ life these past few years, he was able to just shut off his thoughts and just bake and take care of Nao with not so much to worry about.

‘But when has things ever worked out in my favor’ Tobio’s frown deepening and started crying even harder, Iwaizumi leaning over and wiping the tears away from the omega and gave him a hug along with the little ones, sitting in a chair right next to the omega as he was on duty to keep an eye out on Tobio for the time being until the others get back from setting the party up in the pool room that was located in Kuroo, Bokuto and Keiji’s room. 

Seeing the pained look on Kuroo, Oikawa, Semi, Keiji and everyone’s faces when Tobio said that he just wanted to be around the least amount of people possible, since he can’t be left alone due to doctors orders. Even if doctor didn’t order it, all of them wouldn’t feel comfortable to leave Tobio alone. But their dejected looks just made his heart hurt to no end, all of them looking like they just wanted to hold Tobio and never let him go, and just the pure guilt and depressed looking Kuroo that Tobio is pushing him away right now…….he felt for the alpha. Iwaizumi understanding from one big brother to a younger omega sibling, he just knew Kuroo wanted answers and was desperate, and while the way he came off to Tobio in a demanding manner and not just calmly talking to each other, which Iwaizumi has noticed that those two can hardly talk to each other without raising their voices at each other; Kuroo comes off strongly and Tobio not liking being talked to like that and snaps back.

Oikawa looked very hurt and frustrated. Hurt that Tobio isn’t letting him hold onto him like he wants to, hurting for his omega…...still having a hard time digesting that his own omega would have that happen to him. That he was hurt by the one person who was supposed to protect him and Oikawa crying himself to sleep after Tobio came back from the hospital, since all of them hardly getting any sleep after that.

Konoha and Akinari told them that if they aren’t back before they finish setting up, then go ahead and start and that will make sure that talk to Tobio on their down time. Kenta and Yuu out to grab Tobio, Iwaizumi and the little ones some food and would be back soon, Kenta being a good helper to Tobio and was actually very good at soothing Tobio and coaxing him back to reality when he would seem to get stuck in the nightmares. 

The triad couple’s room is bigger and has a nice private hot tub and mini pool, a nice big room where it would be able to fill all of them and the private pool that must have cost a lot of money. While they all do that, they’re giving Tobio and the little omega a breather they both need, and will be back to get a discussion going about what this sick……..sick son of a bitch did to the omega.

Iwaizumi looking at Tobio like his little brother, so this shit makes it even more personal…….how a disgusting son of a bitch would just want to……

Iwaizumi seriously unable to think about that word without wanting to throw up.

Just like there are some things he’s found out from the maid with most of the dirt on Tooru’s past…...there are some things that he knows he won’t be able to repeat himself, so he was extremely happy with himself that he was able to get it on the camera.

His Papa having a lot of explaining to do.

Why he and Oikawa are being left in the dark here.

Hell since Kenta’s here, he might as well ask him at this point…...probably…...all depending. Kenta seems extremely nice and attentive to Tobio and Kuroo, nothing but loving and patient. But he’s still very tense around his Papa, Kin he doesn’t seem to have a problem with, it’s his Papa. As much as he loves him, he’s a bit of a shit starter and what could have been said last night could have been saved for a different time if the two of them HAVE to argue when they’re around each other.

“It’s ok Tobio, you’re safe and he’s not going to hurt you” Tobio leaning into his and the little one’s loving embrace, Iwaizumi holding them all together and gave a loud purr to help sooth them all, “shhhhh, you know I’m not going to leave your side ok?”

Tobio nodding and as more tears came out, “I-I-I’m trying to” holding onto Iwaizumi as is if his life depended on it, afraid that his father was going to be coming in the room any time now to violate him again, hurt his Nao, hurt his little omega, hurt Kuroo, hurt Oikawa, hurt Futakuchi, hurt Keiji, Semi, Bokuto Iwaizumi…….hurt Hikaru, Isamu and Sakura…….

He wouldn’t put it past his father to do so.

“As long as you’re trying is all that matter” Iwaizumi says softly as he was starting to tear up, not able to take Tobio crying without losing it himself, hating that Tobio had to go through all of that. It hurts to think about, the picture that he couldn’t tear his eyes off of as the pictures all flew in the air……...Tobio laying on the ground as a random unknown alpha jerked him of, Tobio trying to fight him off and was curled in a ball crying his little eyes out…….with dialogue saying from what he assumes is Tobio’s monstrous father;

‘For fighting, I’m going to have to turn it up’ and looking on the back and learn that he stuck a vibrator insides of Tobio’s poor leaking hole, he didn’t need to look at the dialogue, he could just see it on the scary and realistic drawings of a traumatized child that he was screaming his little head off.

More tears pouring down Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he was starting to lose it and buried his nose in the crook of the omega’s neck, Tobio holding onto him tighter.

“I won’t let him touch you again” Iwaizumi balling his eyes out, “I’m not losing another little brother!”

Iwaizumi getting under the blankets and held the omega closer, Nao, Hikaru and Isamu all nuzzling up against the alpha and the omega.

“I won’t let him go near you do you understand” Iwaizumi sniffs as he tries to stop crying, the horrific image not wanting to leave his mind and just played out in his head, “you got to believe that we won’t leave you.”

“It’s hard” Tobio trying to take deep breaths, the omega placing a hand over his stomach and started to run it to calm his little boy down, “I-I’m trying to think of something else, but no matter what I do he won’t leave me alone! This is why I wanted to shut him out of my mind, so I don’t break down like the weak cock thirsty slut that my father thinks I am!”

“Tobio Kuroo” Iwaizumi growls, Tobio’s shoulders tensing up in reaction as he looks at he the alpha through bloodshot eyes, the alpha not looking happy that he just called himself that, “don’t you ever and I mean EVER, call yourself that again.”

“B-But” more tears streaming down his face as he thought Iwaizumi was just going to grab the boys and walk away from him, he pushed the others away and they all looked very upset……..he wouldn’t be surprised that wouldn’t want to deal with him right now……

He’s a mess…….

Just like no one wanted to deal with him at school.

Just like his mother didn’t want to.

Kenma…...he always felt like if he wasn’t good enough to be around Kuroo…...then he wouldn’t be good enough to hang around him.

He was never good enough to even be on the same level playing field as him to even be good enough like, his mother always made it out to seem like he’s worthless…..

“I-I p-pushed them all away” Tobio hating that he can’t stop crying, finding it pathetic he hasn’t stopped all day, hasn’t stopped stressing himself and the baby out…….., “they won’t w-want to be n-near m-me! I’m filthy! Kuroo doesn’t love me! Oikawa probably thinks I’m so fucking dirty that he’s probably going to take the ri-”

“You’re fucking wrong for saying that Tobio” Iwaizumi snaps as he grabs the omega by the shoulders and shook him back and forth, Nao, Isamu and Hikaru all so confused on what they’re supposed to be doing as they stared at the two with wide eyes, “Kuroo is so fucking worried for you that he’s been constantly messaging me and asking how you’re doing, and I’m not going to lie to him and I tell him that you’re still very much upset, and he will call me here and there while you nap crying how much he wishes you would just talk to him Tobio!”

The omega starting to feel like even more shit, pissed off at himself that he’s making Kuroo even angrier at him than he already is.

“You’re brother loves you and feels like he’s a bad brother for letting you get hurt” Iwaizumi hearing Kuroo’s cries over the phone on how he just felt like such a failure letting Tobio down, let his brother think that he doesn’t care when that is the complete opposite!”

Tobio crying harder.

All the little ones holding onto him tighter.

“Oikawa couldn’t sleep and was fucking afraid that he lost you there” Iwaizumi not used to seeing Oikawa so frazzled…….not even his father can get him THIS worked up about it, hating seeing his best friend of so many years just trying to not cry, trying so hard to not lose it as he never left the omega’s side, how pissed Oikawa is at Kuroo for upsetting his omega, how mad Kuroo got at Oikawa for getting in his way…….just seeing them about to toss all the hard work they’ve done to get used to each other with Tobio in the picture.

Seeing Kuroo slowly resorting to big brother mode and trying to kick Oikawa out of the way.

Seeing Oikawa starting to taunt and use his tongue to get himself into trouble.

It hurt him to see them so broken up on it.

Bokuto throwing up and crying more when he heard what was going on, staying back to watch the little ones at the time. He made sure to send pictures to everyone in the group to make sure the little ones are ok, he sent Tobio many messages telling him how much he loves him and that he wants a hug and a talk at some point. He made sure to send Kuroo and Oikawa messages as he correctly guessed that those two are going to be the most erratic when it comes to their emotions for this situation.

Bokuto said that his step dad will stop by not too long after they get back to just hang out with Tobio, the alpha thinking of Tobio as his and seemed devastated when Bokuto told him about what happened.

Semi was balling his eyes out and was almost inconsolable, Konoha holding him the while time to calm him and their boys down.

Keiji was one of the calmer ones out of all of them, but he was unable to stop the tears when he looked at Tobio in the hospital room, there to make sure that Tobio was ok and wasn’t wanting to leave his side.

Futakuchi was also pretty calm for the most part, but he definitely didn’t want to look at the drawings, and he made sure to stick close by. Not because of their fake relationship, but because he cares for Tobio and was clearly disgusted about what little he saw of the pictures before he just looked away and kept it that way, Yuu being the one to pick up the pictures.

Poor guy was just frozen in shock and didn’t say anything for the rest of the night, just hung by Kenta while his dad and Akinari actually somewhat got along to help Tobio out. They snipped at each other here and there as they just seem to not want to let some things drop, like they were in a competition to see who can help Tobio out the most. Kin being the one to get those two to quit it from time to time.

“Oikawa kept on crying on how afraid he was going to lose his beautiful omega, how he was going to lose Nao somehow, and how he was so fucking scared that you and Tobio almost lost your little omega, a little omega boy that he was on cloud nine” Iwaizumi smiling from ear to ear as he kept on crying his eyes out, Tobio not knowing how to take the smiling, “he’s always wanted a little omega, especially since they’re so rare for us Elite’s to conceive….even though the baby isn’t his, the little one is still an Elite and still one he claims Tobio.”

Tobio’s eyes watering up even more and placed his hand over his swollen stomach, still having a hard time convincing himself that they would all want to be with him. All he does is draw negative attention…...he has so many issues that he wonders why anyone would want to put up with him.

Who would want him?

Why does Oikawa even want him?

He feels too filthy for someone as amazing and as sweet as Oikawa.

He places a hand over his engagement ring under his shirt……‘I’m not good for him….’ eyes watering even more as he didn’t want to, but Oikawa is in agony because of him……..he would be so happy to be Tobio Oikawa…….

But he doesn’t feel like he worthy of it…...after all…...he sold himself out.

Got used by Daizo.

Got used by Atsumu.

Got used up by his own father and friends.

‘I’m filthy.’

Iwaizumi cupped Tobio’s cheeks as he could tell that Tobio is beating himself up right now, kissing the omega’s forehead, “he already has a name picked that he would love to talk to you about.”

Tobio clenched onto the ring tighter as more tears poured down his cheeks, heart fluttering in his chest, “w-what?”

“He has the name that he thinks is perfect and wants to talk to you about, you know when you’re feeling better.”

“H-He d-does?”

Iwaizumi nodded and pulled Nao, Isamu and Hikaru up to cuddle, all three of the little ones hugging and purring and hoping they can cheer up the omega, “yeah, he wants to see if you want to name the baby Aito.”

Tobio’s heart fluttering even more as he cried even harder, feeling like shit for thinking about handing the ring back to Oikawa……..

He feels like he doesn’t deserve him.

But he feels selfish that even though he thinks he’s filthy and unworthy……

He feels selfish that he wants to keep him.

“He thinks it a beautiful name for a little omega boy that he’s excited about” Iwaizumi knowing this will be able to distract him for a little bit, get the omega to realize that Kuroo, Oikawa, him and all the others aren’t going to leave him.

Quiet the opposite, they will all be there for him.

Get the omega to talk and hopefully be able to sleep for more than thirty minutes and not wake up screaming his head off.

“It has a special meaning to him” Iwaizumi continues as Isamu and Nao get under the covers with Hikaru, all three of them laying on top of Tobio and Iwaizumi, “name means darling child, affectionate, he thinks of the little one is yours and his little darling” Iwaizumi placing a hand on Tobio’s swollen stomach along with Tobio’s and gave a smile, unable to stop crying as he just felt warmth engulf him and fill him up with happiness, the child certainly a darling and affectionate as this small omega is filled with nothing but love, and obvious adoration for his mother, “of course it’s not official yet since he wants to wait on you and have it be your ca-”

“I do” Tobio crying harder as he held onto Iwaizumi tighter, more the alpha talks about Oikawa, Kuroo and the others, the more he feels like shit for pushing them away and wants them around him so he doesn’t feel they left him…….he thinks he’s undeserving of all of them…..but he thinks of himself as selfish for wanting all these sweet and amazing people in his life.

Tobio adoring the name, feeling like it clicks with his little one.

“My little Aito.”

‘Aito Oikawa.’

Tobio knowing what he was going to have to do when they all come back into the room.

He knows he will break down even more…….he knows it.

He knows he’s going to be feeling down for a bit…...but he promised Keiji…….he promised Semi……

As painful as it is……..Kuroo, Oikawa and the others deserve to know.

 

-

 

Moniwa walks down the hallway to one of the more secluded areas of the school while carrying a tray filled with food for dinner…..but it wasn’t his.

Feeling his little girl complaining inside of him that she’s hungry, Moniwa giggling and held he tray in one hand and gently patted his stomach, feeling her tiny hand reaching out for him, trying to ‘hand hold’ as he knows most little omega’s like to do when they want bonding time, lightly poking as she also filled him up with some warmth that made him smile wider.

“Soon my little Junpei” he coos to his little omega girl, “soon you will be able to come out and be with mommy and grandma Manabu, I know grandma is happy his first grand baby to stay in the school, well at least from me. Mommy has other siblings in here that has given grandma some grand babies to stay in this school.”

He’s so happy that he gets to keep this one, although the down side is that…….well stay here and be used as a sex toy…….but it’s always so painful seeing his other little ones to get taken away to their daddies. So right now Junpei is filling a missing hole in his life.

Almost there.

Getting close to giving birth to her.

Moniwa stepping over the feet of one of his siblings…….one that has his mother’s blood red hair and dark blue eyes…...he’s very beautiful…...but he tends to get himself in trouble a lot. Then again he couldn’t blame the omega being hurt, being told that his real father flat out rejected him did something to him and made him…...not so sane. Not mentally stable. He’s not someone to associate with, even Tooru doesn’t want him around this omega even though he’s his little brother.

He can’t but feel bad…...the omega wants kids badly.

But he’s deemed infertile.

Which isn’t something good for the school, so he wonders what plans Tooru has other than being a toy.

“Please be careful Taku” Moniwa says with a nervous smile, “I really don’t want to have to report you…..I really don’t.”

And he means it.

“Just fuck off, I don’t see why you give a damn anyway” Taku saying as he stood up, limping down the hallway.

Moniwa unable but to help but feel bad for him.

Wiping off the tears as he had to push the image of him being a sweet little baby, knowing that omega was shattered the moment he was told he wasn’t wanted.

He took a deep breath as this was his first time delivering to this guy, he’s said to be on good behavior right now, but he’s chained up to be on the safe side. Moniwa is already enough of a nervous wreck as much as it is, so saying that he’s chained up just screams DANGEROUS to the omega.

Moniwa giving a small whine as he really didn’t want to do it, hoping that his mother comes back soon, he doesn’t know how much work he could take right now.

“I’m exhausted” the omega whines as he slid the card through the slot, looking over to see a malnourished alpha chained up to he wall, sitting on his bed, messy black hair that looks like he needs a bit of a haircut as it was a little long and full of tangles, seeming to be very invested in his book to notice him come in, clearing his throat and jumped when the alpha snapped his head up at the omega.

“I-I’m sorry I scared you” the alpha apologized as he sets down his book, “please don’t hit me.”

Moniwa frowns and gives out a nervous chuckle as he walks into the room and closes the door behind him, “I’m not going to hit you, I-I can’t even hurt a fly in all honesty.”

The alpha gives a small chuckle and sighs, “that’s dinner tonight?”

Moniwa gave his head a small shake and looked at the name on the clipboard, “yes Daizo Ito sir.”

 

-

 

Kuroo sits on the floor as he stared at the phone, one phone biting his thumb and repeatedly lightly hitting his back against the wall and his right leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably, feeling like he’s about to lose his mind if Iwaizumi doesn’t respond to him.

“Cat” Oikawa grumbles as he crosses his arms in front of his chest with a depressed look, “they probably took a nap or he’s helping beautiful into the bathroom, since I had NO idea that Tobio could be that weak during his pregnancy” Oikawa remembering his fiance telling him that the vitamins were nothing to worry about after being attacked by Daizo, “then add…...”

Oikawa and Kuroo just both shivering and gulped, both of their hearts breaking, both of them just wanting to hold Tobio and never let him go. That’s what they want, they want to hug and talk to him.

This time not yelling.

Just talk to each other like adults and figure something out…….Kenta mentioned therapy for the both of them before he went go run a couple errands, which was getting his brother and the others food, and to help set up for the party.

Both of them are happy about the party, they really are.

But the fact that Tobio just pushed them away instead of talking to them…..it hurts.

But they were both deemed mentally unstable for the time being, so Iwaizumi is the one for the job, although they weren’t happy about it. Semi was able to occupy and distract himself with Sakura and into giving Tobio the ‘best fucking birthday party ever’ and Keiji distracting himself with it too, the two of them going overboard on decorations……

That was the omega’s was of distracting themselves.

Kuroo and Oikawa had a fun time, under Bokuto and Futakuchi’s supervision, to just raise hell. So once they helped the omegas out with getting their gifts and decorations, they all headed to a junkyard and raised hell, Bokuto having to drag all of their asses back to the hotel and all the way up to the top floor. Bokuto knew he could have used the elevators, but he was still full of pent up rage at this whole situation that he needed to keep on moving before he caved and start crying and throwing up again. So he dragged the three of them up fifteen flights of stairs and is now jogging up and down the hall.

Futakuchi watching him is just making him exhausted……..then again watching Bokuto jogging back and forth became quite amusing since he seems to want to trip over his own feet, so that’s distracting him from the aching.

The aching from Daishou.

The aching from Tobio.

Blinking back a couple of tears as he tried to not think about it, he’s tried asking the omega’s if he can help them, but they seem to have a vision and it’s keeping them from exploding from not being able to comfort their omega friend. So he really didn’t want to be in more pain than he’s already feeling with his cock still so fucking sore.

All of them now hanging out in the hallway waiting until Tobio is going to let them in.

Kuroo wanting to cry, Bokuto and Keiji now sitting on either side of Kuroo, both hugging and cuddling up with him right now, both of them encouraging Kuroo to just let it out…….knowing how much Kuroo his bottling up and trying to not breakdown again. Oikawa craving his omega, Nao…...and his hopefully to be named little omega boy…...so happy that he’s having an omega.

Pissed that his father just pops up and talks to his fiance…..knowing he will talk to Tobio more about being weary of him once he’s feeling a little better.

Hopefully Tobio will love the name Aito just as much as he does.

He thinks it fits his son.

Starting to tear up as he just wanted Tobio right now, want to help him through…...through that disgusting stuff his disgusting father did. He felt like vomiting again.

His heart just aching.

Semi sitting next to Oikawa while playing with Sakura and cuddling up with her, hoping Tobio will let them in soon…….he misses his best friend.

Just FEELING so much for him that it was making him want to explode.

Futakuchi messing with his cameras to distract himself in hopes that his mind doesn’t float towards Tobio and Daishou.

Then that’s when Kenta comes out of the room and all their heads snap up, all wanting to know if Tobio is letting them in now. The alpha about to open his mouth when they heard some shouting and crashing sounds, all of them snapping their heads to the other side of the direction of the sounds.

Then someone nearly being kicked open.

“KITA WAIT” they hear Konoha shout.

“KITA AND ATSUMU GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE” Suna yelling.

Kita and Atsumu not even hesitating on sprinting through the door, both of them look PISSED and determined when they sprinted towards Tobio’s room, Kenta not moving out of the way in time and was shoved back into the room, shouting as he was shoved;

“TOBIO WANTS TO TALK TO US ABOUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!”

That’s all they needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's looking like late Wednesday's-early Thursday's for updating, thank you so much again for your patience as I know I'm starting to update this later and later (I promise I'm working on a schedule!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading again! Next chapter Tobio will tell them about the letter, Daishou's surprise will be revealed next chapter, the presents and Tobio's birthday party will be in next chapter (finally!)
> 
> Thank you again! I hope to hear from you, and I hope you all have an amazing week!! <3 <3


	31. We Will Never Leave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Wahboop, Tokshoh, Lumina, japlibatique, Nefs_boiii and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3 I will respond comments from my previous chapters asap!!
> 
> This chapter containing a small Tobio Flashback, doesn't get that graphic, but it's eluding do a rape of a minor (warning just to be on the safe side) 
> 
> But I do thank you for your patience, love and support as it does mean a lot and I do appreciate everything you all do for me, like seriously I love you guys!! I do plan to update late Wednesday's to early Thursday's. Love you all and I hope to hear from you! I hope you all have an amazing week!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Language, Blood, Violence, Referenced Rape, A Tobio Flashback That Doesn't Get Too Graphic But Is Still Eluding Rape Of A Minor, Referenced Drugging, Referenced Drug Addiction, Referenced Abuse***

-Flashback-

 

“I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEEDED TO HAVE THIS DONE TEN MINUTES AGO” the alpha screamed as he slams his foot onto Kita’s stomach, the omega letting out a shout in pain at the powerful kick and flew backwards, the ten year old slamming into the wall. Kita falling onto the side and gasped for air as he tried to fight off the tears, the large alpha stomping his way over to him, curling himself in a ball in reaction as he was scared to see what else the alpha was going to do to him.

“I-I” Kita having a hard time trying to speak due to the kick and out of panic, this being a new alpha that he was sold off to by the gang known as Tsubakihara, now in the clutches of the Sarukawa, selling him off since the gang leader of Sarukawa Reo Shiramine part of trade.

He was traded for a few lousy guns and a warning to not come into their area again.

“I-I s-s-sorry mas-” the alpha slamming his foot into Kita’s stomach again, the tiny omega crying out in pain at the harsh kick, unable to hold back the tears, his air supply being cut off when he was grabbed by his throat and lifted up in the air.

“I told you that the others and an important gang were going to be here today, and that this place needed to be cleaned from head to toe and the drinks set up” the alpha snarls as he squeezed the small omega’s neck even more, Kita clawing at his hand as more tears poured down his cheeks and gasped out for air, hating that he was so small…….so fucking weak……

Wondering what he ever did in life to deserve this madness.

All he ever was to want his adoptive mother love him.

All he ever wanted was to meet his father that his adoptive beta mother hid and waited up for, only carrying him around with her because she knew how much his father wanted a child.

He wanted to know why alphas all thought that they were above him.

Why all omegas were used as slaves, as sex toys to play around with until they get bored and hand them off to someone else for money, food, weapons……..or just toss them out to the dogs in heavily populated gang areas to get raped and beaten on because they did something wrong in their eyes…...or just for the hell of it.

They were all the same…...they all were……

They’re so self-entitled and egotistical bastards………...he wanted to kill them….

He hated them.

He hasn’t met a respectful alpha in all of his life.

He’s been hated all his life for no reason and he didn’t understand why.

For as long as he could remember in his short ten years in his life…...he felt like there was something missing. A longing that he couldn’t get to go away, a longing to have a mother in his life…..someone to just love him and mean it.

Not say they love him when they fuck him……..and then not even an hour later being screamed at and beaten for doing or saying something wrong.

In his dreams he could hear screaming…….screaming that the poor mother just wanted his baby, the screaming making his heart ache, brings him to tears every time.

Angelic……...yet so heartbreaking.

He wanted to know why he heard that screaming for a mother to have his baby back, why did he hear these things?

He hated it…….hated to feel this aching on top of the aching that he feels for being raped, and when he’s receiving a beating for no fucking reason.

“I gave you an order to have this done by two” Kita trembling in his hold as he kept clawing at the alpha, accidentally clawing at him too hard with his unnaturally sharp nails that never seemed to lose their lethal edge, no matter how much the alpha tried clipping them, breaking the skin of the alpha’s hand…….which didn’t make the older man happy, snarling at he saw blood slowly trickle down from the unintentional wounds the omega gave him, “you little bitch!”

The alpha then then slamming the omega against the wall and used his free hand to punch the omega in the face, Kita almost being knocked out cold when he was dropped to the floor, seeing back spots in his vision as he tried to recover from the punch, head pounding and was unable to stop crying.

‘Why am I so weak?’

He couldn’t understand it…….

‘Why me?’

The thought crossing made more tears pour down his cheeks, having a hard time breathing, every breath he took a lot out of him and the pain was almost imaginable. He didn’t get it.

‘What did I ever do?’

“Don’t make me regret buying you bitch” Reo snarls as he grabs the small omega by his hair, Kita being able to taste blood in his mouth as he was forced to his feet and yanked by his hair, Kita giving out a small whine as he had a hard time trying to keep his footing and keep up, tripping over his own foot. But the alpha didn’t give a damn, he didn’t allow time for Kita to get up on his two feet as he was dragged by his hair to the middle of the room, the tiny omega biting his palm with his razor sharp teeth to keep himself from clawing at the alpha again, not wanting to risk cutting open his skin again and decided that he was already going to be made to bleed even more, so what was the fucking harm in biting his hand to keep him from getting a worse punishment that he already feels like he’s going to get.

He knows the alpha has more in stored…….and humiliation is going to be one of them since he see the alpha’s followers all entering the house.

“Go grab the drinks and deal from the kitchen” Reo snaps at one of his men, the man bowing his head, the alpha snapping his attention to another alpha, “when Suguru gets in here, tell him he will have some entertainment while he’s at it” the member nodding his head as he smirks at the small omega, the small omega being forced to wear white booty shorts that didn’t cover his butt all the way, and a piece of white cloth that covered his small chest where his breasts were going to slowly form as soon as the alphas could smell an incoming heat that the tiny omega was about to enter, Kita fearing it as he knows what the alphas were all going to do to him…….knowing the boss was going to hop on him first and make him carry his child.

Him hitting his heats a little early since he started to have them a couple months prior.

Kita felt practically naked, more tears running down his cheeks at the thought.

Groggily looked down at his stomach, already started to see a giant bruise starting to form, see the redness covering all of his tiny stomach.

“And you little bitch” Kita looking up in response since that’s what he’s been called by this man since day one, learning real quick that trying to correct him and say that his name is Shinsuke Kita, the name that he was given to by his father according to his beta mother was a very bad idea, not unless he just wants to get smacked around again, “are going to go ahead and be apart of this, apologize to the special guest on why this house looks like shit, then you will receive a punishment in front of him in order to solidify that apology, and if we have to go over this again….” Kita looking over to the large alpha, Kita curling in and hugging his bare stomach in fear as the man was just oozing hostility towards him, seeing nothing but dangerous and angry dark brown eyes on him, “……….I will make sure you regret even being born; you got me bitch?”

Kita nodded his head up and down quickly as he knew that the alpha would manage to make life already unbearable as it already is, he just knew it.

“Y-Yes m-master.”

Reo then slammed Kita to the floor as everyone else was getting themselves ready, “stay in this spot until I tell you to move” walking off as he helped the others finish up for the special guest.

Kita not knowing if he should even get himself off of the floor, hugging his stomach as he was still trying to catch his breath, tears are not stopping, his body unable to stop trembling. He seriously so clueless on why he’s being treated this way, was there something wrong with him that they think they need to keep beating him into submission? All he ever wanted was to be loved, he just wanted to have the life that he’s seen a lot of little ones his age with their parents on the rare occasions he was allowed to be outside since his alphas like to cage him inside, he would see all of them being so happy and free.

They didn’t look scared.

They didn’t seem to have any worries.

The omega mothers all seemed so happy with their alphas, he wasn’t able to see any hints that they were being hurt in anyway.

All the kids his age looked up to their alpha fathers as if they their whole world, and the alpha fathers just seemed…….nice?

How could alpha’s be nice?

The nicer alphas are the younger ones, but they eventually turn mean after they start their training with their fathers.

Kita looked around as they all finish up, deciding that he didn’t have much of a purpose than being a slave, so if he gets murdered on the spot for moving then so be it. He doesn’t have anything to live for at this point, as much as everything in his body screams at him to care so he doesn’t keep getting hit, he didn’t know how much more he could take.

He felt like he was going to lose it.

He let out a small whine as he slowly tried to push himself off of the ground, when one of the gang members kicked his back as he walked by that sent the omega back to the floor, internally growling as the alpha as he heard him laugh, “down bitch.”

The omega setting his forehead on the ground as more tears started to come out, really starting to feel like he was about to explode, feeling so much pent up anger that so desperately wanted to break out and rip all of these guys into shreds. He tried to get up to just sit on his bottom, he was kicked back down again and flew onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as more tears came out, so much tears that he was surprised that he hasn’t ran out.

So angry and sad.

Just wanting to hurt someone.

Hurt alphas.

Make them feel his pain.

Kita tried one more time to get up on his own one more time, really just wanting to be able to sit upright…….that’s all he wants out of his life right now. But by that time a lot of them were watching him to see him getting knocked down again, one of them grabbing a random brick close the fireplace. All of them chuckling as the alpha tossed it up and down as he gave a cruel smile, chunking it at Kita as he said, “catch bitch.”

Kita looking up in time, catching the brick that was bigger than his head as it was about to hit his head, the alpha’s surprised by the omega’s reflexes and the fact a small ten year old that was scrawny and malnourished was able to catch and hold the brick as if it weighed nothing. But they didn’t think too much of it as the alpha who threw the brick at his face came up to him, kicked the small omega on his side that made Kita yelp and drop the brick as he fell back on his back, the omega screaming when the big brick fell on his stomach, Kita crying harder and shoved the brick off of him. His stomach really starting to bruise up as the omega’s whole stomach was black and blue, the brick cutting him up a little as he started to bleed a bit, nothing life threatening, but the pain was so much and he literally thought that he was going to die there for a brief moment.

But the physical pain, as painful as it was, was nothing compared to the humiliation that he feels.

All of them are laughing at him.

Thinking it’s funny to laugh at his pain.

Kita staring at the ceiling as he just gave up for the time being, didn’t want to look at all their faces as they continually push him around. He hated it so much and it hurt, his right hand gripping onto the brick that he pushed off of him, squeezing onto it as he was trying so hard to not scream his head off more than he already was, just hating that every breath that he took was just so painful.

Made him not want to breath for the mere fact that it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

The brick slowly starting to crack.

“Alright boys settle down” Reo smirks as he looks at his omega on the floor looking hopeless, thinking that’s where an omega’s place should be, bellow him, “he’s just here to discuss a few things and make a deal, be aware and vigilant that he might do something since he’s a bit on the sneaky side of things and highly intelligent” looking down at Kita, “bitch” Kita craning his head to look up at the alpha, his anger that he’s buried threatening to come out as he was having a hard time trying to keep his cool.

Really wanting to keep the humiliation to a minimal.

“Y-Yes m-master?”

“Don’t you fucking embarrass me.”

Digging his razor sharp nails into the brick, slowly starting to crack even more.

“Y-yes m-m-master.”

Reo opening the door as both of the leaders are both in an agreement to make this a peaceful meeting, both of them bringing in some of their little ones in training to this meeting so that they wouldn’t be trying to anything that might risk the safety of their young ones. Seeing some of the gang members from the Reo’s gang hold some of their small ones, the small ones looking at Kita with a curious expressions.

Although that didn’t stop both gangs to both be armed and ready just in case.

“Hello Suguru” Reo bowing respectfully to the leader at the front door, “glad that you and the rest of the Inarizaki gang could join us, sorry about the mess in the house” he says as he lets a blond alpha with snake like eyes into the house, the rest of his men that he brought with him following him into the house.

The blond alpha with his bright green snake like eyes walked into the house with two young alphas who were eight years old, walking in behind him, both of them grabbing onto his long jacket that stopped at his ankles, although he didn’t have his arms through his sleeves and had it hanging on his shoulders. He looked around the house with analytical eyes as it looked perfectly fine to him, everything looked spotless and it actually smelled pretty good, if he could get past the smells of all the strong alpha scents. But one thing, or he should say person, was a little omega on the floor wearing a skimpy outfit that made him want to curl his nose up at, thinking that this little one looked too young to be wearing something so sexual. He could tell that the omega is being beaten as he was covered in bruises head to toe, looking especially bad on his stomach as that was black, blue, purple and was bleeding from small cuts. Looking over to the brick in the omega’s hand to see a little bit of blood on it, making the correct assumption that it’s what cut the omega’s stomach and made the bruising look even worse, his cheek was swelling up a bit with a little bit of blood trickling down the corner of his lips and down his chin.

Suguru raising an eyebrow, not exactly a fan of abuse on omegas.

Especially such a young one on the floor crying.

“Oh I think your house looks splendid” Suguru giving a polite smile that made him the sweetest looking person in the world, bowing to the alpha as he looks over to the seats on the other side of the Sarukawa gang, “those our seats?”

“Yes they are” Reo says as he walks by them and stands by the small beaten omega.

Suguru smiles and nods, looking over to the two small alphas, both of them looking identical to each other, both raven haired and were staring at the small omega with wide eyes, “come on Astu and Osu, let's sit and you can get some experience on how meetings can go.”

Both of them not taking their eyes off of Kita as they both nodded, both of them sitting on Suguru’s thighs after he sat down and, eyeing the gray haired omega with black tips in his hair.

Suguru looking at the small omega for a moment as Reo grabbed the small omega by his hair and sat him on all fours, something about that this omega that interests him. The omega is clearly scared, but now that he’s looking close enough, he sees the omega holding back……..that he’s trying to not lash out. He’s never seen an omega in this environment even see them holding them back in terms of anger, he sees them completely giving into the way of life and accept their fate to be sex toys and breeding machines for the rest of their lives; however long that is. He’s never seen much fight in the omegas in this way of life, but the fact that he’s seeing some fight in this one, where around this age they’ve been brainwashed or give in to being sex toys, is thrilling. So young and so beaten down and while not kicking and screaming, he’s sees the anger in the eyes along with the pain and tears.

“Interesting…...” he mutters to himself, his second in command raising an eyebrow at him with a frown, Suguru smiles at him and ruffles his hair, “just thinking son.”

The raven haired alpha gives a small smile and a nod, his snakes eyes beaming at his father next to him.

Atsumu and Osamu looking up at the blond snake eyed alpha, Atsu speaking up, “what happened to him” seeing him point to Kita as the omega had a collar wrapped around his neck, Reo attaching a metal chain onto the omega that Suguru had to bite back a growl at the behavior.

Kita feeling even more humiliated as he just kept his head bowed, not even looking at who all just walked in, he didn’t want to since he’s just going to be even more humiliated with what Reo is doing to him.

Osamu tilting his head at the sad omega, wondering if the small kid can feel anything.

“He got hurt” leaning into Atsu ear and whispers, “by these mean alphas.”

Atsumu looked at him with wide eyes and gasped, “really?!”

Suguru nodded as he saw Reo looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Suguru smiling at him as he continued to whisper, “yes really, for right now I need you to keep your mouth shut so none of us get hurt, ok?”

Atsumu didn’t look happy about that, but nodded as he thought of this man as a father figure who’s not mean to him…...unless it’s training, he doesn’t go easy with training.

But he was very nice outside of it all…….

But he hated the cleaning part.

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you, I will get you some chocolate ice cream as long as you do a good job” Suguru kissing the child’s forehead, doing the same with Osamu as the small alpha kept on staring at Kita as Atsumu loved that idea and nodded with a big smile.

Osamu tilting his head with his usual stoic expression at the beaten omega, unable but to help think of how mean they’re being to him.

He didn’t like it.

Suguru knowing how much the small stoic alpha liked to go off and do what he wants, leaned in and whispered, “when you’re older and can fight better.”

Osamu got out from his crouching position that signaled he wanted to pounce, sitting on his bottom, “fine.”

“Attitude as per usual” flicking Osamu’s head with a smirk, Osamu giving a small smile in reaction and gave a small giggle, Suguru smiling at that as he was always the hardest to get to crack a smile, looking up as Reo watched him with the two small alphas, noticing that the small omega still hasn’t looked up at them, “so I heard that you’re providing last minute entertainment?”

Reo nodded, “yes, kind of like an apology of sorts for this mess.”

Suguru not getting it, this is the cleanest house he’s ever seen in his life, he liked to have things cleaned and orderly, but this was on a different level. He pursed his lips as he knew that the omega was going to be punished somehow, and he didn’t see the point and tried to think of the logic behind all of this.

Reo wasn’t blind.

He can obviously smell.

The conclusion came when he saw Reo looking at him with a look, a look that this is his house and he can do whatever he wanted, which the snake eyed alpha wasn’t going to argue with since it is his house, and what he wanted to do was keep hurting the poor small child.

‘He’s trying to dare me to say something ain’t he?’

Since it’s not new news to the gang world that while he did have omegas to help as servants, he doesn’t treat them like shit. He’s not going to say that he’s completely innocent in all of this as he knows he punishes the omegas, but only if they royally fuck up.

“Ok” Suguru giving a quick look to his son who looked at his father as if he was blind, “what’s this apology” looking at the small omega, “does it have to do with the beauty you have on a leash by any chance?”

Reo nodded with a smirk, “yes former Elite.”

“What have we talked about” Suguru fake smile growing a little bigger and gave a slight eye twitch, “not an Elite, Elite world and gang world don’t mix unless you really want to bring shame on the family.”

Reo snorts, “anyway you’re still a big hit in our world with your old title” Suguru still not happy about it, “and we obviously want to have you as a connection with your power, have you as an ally as you would be very great to have, so before we go over the deal” looking down at Kita gave a harsh kick to his side, Kita yelping and hugged his side, “for not doing his job as my bitch correctly” snapping his fingers as a couple of his men come over behind him, Reo stripping the omega naked as he ripped the clothes off in front of everyone to see.

Suguru raising an eyebrow.

Atsumu and Osamu eyes both bug out of their heads, Osamu tilting his head to the side even more, Atsumu feeling his cheeks heat up a bit at the sight of the sad pretty omega.

Kita was then forced on his stomach as he shivered from the cold breeze, really hating this……..why this?

‘Why me?’

Kita couldn’t stop crying as the two alphas that Reo motioned over to him held him down, his right hand still squeezing the brick and it started to crack even more.

Suguru catching it, seeing the potential brute strength. Those razor sharp nails. Seeing those dangerous looking fangs as he saw the little one gritting his teeth, his lips twitching up more slightly as he thought that this is interesting indeed, the thought that the omega could possibly harness something dangerous deep inside in him is thrilling. He didn’t give a damn is he was an omega, the fact of the matter that this is a small omega that looked to be no older than ten and was cracking and slowly breaking this brick is truly amazing sight to behold, and Reo and his other dumbasses aren’t seeing it, they’re too busy torturing the poor thing. That they’re missing out on someone who can do something dangerous and make them greater, Shiratorizawa has a pressure point fighter that he knows will be nearly impossible to fight as he gets older.....and he just turned nine this month in January from what his sources have told him, they got the Guess Monster who is going to be an expert in hunting people down and guessing the person’s next move as long as he keeps up his training that turned is going to turn eleven in April, the brute strength and intimidation of an alpha who is being groomed to be taking over the gang in the future who doesn’t play around and knows how to fight very well and is going to turn eleven in August, they even got a young one in there who has enhanced hearing who will also be good to use for hunting and hearing danger approach once trained up enough as well that will be turning nine in April. He's even heard of one that had enhanced/giftes nose that was already hunting people down that is only seven and will be turning eight in August, heard of a newer member that was around ten or eleven years old, hasn't gotten a clear answer since information on the young alpha is shockingly hard to come by, that was already a force to be reckoned with......dangerous and the older ones are only ten going on eleven years old.......Washijo lucky like him to have mature and gifted children to be able to carry on tasks as adults.

He’s got one in training that can’t feel pain that will be a force to be reckoned with once he gets older, he’s eager to learn how to fight hand to hand combat and using weapons. He has little fear and has shown to not be affected by violence, which is a little bothersome for a child his age, but with the abuse he suffered he’s not all that surprised.

He knows Osamu is going to be dangerous even more than he already is, going to be a dark horse as he views it.

His brother is extremely flexible and very quick on his feet, and the little fucker can be hard to catch with his stealth skills, already being better than most of the adults on this family. He knows when to blend in when he has to and you would never know until it’s too late, and since he’s so quick as it is at his age, he can’t imagine how hard he will to get a hit on him when he gets older. But he seems to prefer to stay away from hand to hand combat for the most part, so if he can’t get him trained well enough on that then he will be behind his brother, only seems to want to fight is he has a reason to.

Which he sees as a good and bad thing.

Then he has Ojiro who can always tell is there is danger, a danger sense, leaving them always prepared for an enemy attack.

He sees something in this little omega as he sees the child do everything in him to not lose control.

He would smile, but couldn’t for the mere fact the this poor child is naked and abused, and is about to get smacked around again. He even saw some bruising on the omega’s bottom, eye twitching as he knew exactly what that meant.

Looking back at Reo with a stoic expression.

“Now little bitch” Reo growls as he nudges the omega’s swollen cheek, Kita tensing up with a small whimper as he clenched onto the brick harder, Suguru’s eyes beaming as he saw the brick crack even more, “look up and apologize to the gang leader of Inarizaki; Suguru Dai-”

Suguru held up his hands as he seriously didn’t want to hear that last name, he was already having to deal with hearing it on the news as much as it is, “just Suguru, the other name isn’t necessary” the blond alpha smiling as he put his hand down, “nothing rude in my intentions about it, just wanted to say so you don’t have to be formal of it all.”

Reo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not understanding why he wasn’t boasting about coming from a Powerhouse family, but just dropped it to keep the peace between him and this dangerous man, “my apologies.”

“Oh no it’s nothing, I just wanted to get that out there” looking at his second oldest son with a smile, “we’re better than them, you, you’re brother and I are better.”

His son gave him a smile and nodded, “we are.”

“Now” Suguru looking at him with a smile, “sorry about the interruption Reo, continue.”

Reo nodded and looked down at the small omega’s shaking form, “now look up and apologize to him for the shit job you did cleaning, even though I told you to be prepared for a very special guest.”

Kita didn’t want to at all and was really thinking about just ignoring him, but if this man were to be a potential person for himself to be sold to, he doesn’t need to give Suguru a further reason to beat up on him before he manages to fuck something up. Kita lifting his head slowly as he felt like he just wanted to throw up from the pain mixed in with his anxiety of the humiliation, locking eyes with a beautiful blond alpha with bright snake eyes gleaming down on him, hair brushed back neatly, wearing a nice suit with a long black jacket hanging on his shoulders, giving him a sweet smile. He had two tiny alphas on his thighs that looked exactly alike, one looking at him with a stoic expression but had gleaming eyes and his head tilted to the side with curiosity. The other one scooted himself from the older alpha’s thighs and all the way up to his knees to get a closer look at the sad yet pretty omega, Suguru seeing that Atsumu has a clear interest in the omega that he had to hold back a smirk.

Kita not knowing how to feel about this nice looking alpha, he’s met some that have put on a sweet smile, but ended up being the worst of the worst and beat and sexually violate him when they felt like it. The sexual stuff didn’t happen all that much until that few months ago when he started his heat, but it still didn’t change the fact that it always left him more and more angrier and ready to pop after each session.

He seriously hated alphas.

But for some reason he saw that his smile was oddly…….comforting?

He didn’t want to trust it.

Atsumu about to wave to a new potential friend, at least in his mind, Suguru holding his hand before the small alpha could wave, not knowing how the alpha Reo would take it. Especially with how close in age the two of them seem to be.

Osamu and Kita locking eyes, wanting to go down and sniff the omega like his brother wants to, something about this omega is…….interesting to him.

“I-I-I-I’m” Kita having a hard time trying to get words out some days, having a hard time trying to even speak in general that it gets him made fun of, Reo especially likes to call him stupid because of it, that having a stuttering problem was funny when he used to not have much of an issue with speech to begin with, Reo laughing at him along with most of the others in his gang, Suguru eyes staying locked onto the child’s as he felt bad for the small child, really seeing something special in him and feels compelled to want to bring it out.

This child’s true potential will be wasted if he continues to live like this.

Kita making the brick crack even more as he put more pressure on it.

Suguru wanting to see that brick break.

“S-s-s-sorry…….s-s-sor-r-rry a-about” Kita hating that they’re laughing at him, hating that everyone just wants to use him…….

‘What have I done to get hurt like this?’

Kita’s hand starting to shake as the cracks in the brick became bigger and deeper as the seconds passed.

‘Come on’ Suguru thought to himself as he leaned himself forward, ‘I know you can do it, speak to me, break the brick.’

Atsumu and Osamu leaning forward in response to Suguru doing so, both of them finding this omega intriguing.

Kita unable to tear his eyes away from the bright green ones, feeling like those bright eyes were able to see into his soul.

“A-A-About the…….a-about t-the…...m-m-e-ss…..” Kita feeling like he was such an embarrassment for even having a hard time trying to even speak, getting so angry that he can’t seem to fight, so hurt from all the pain, violation and humiliation…….he just wanted all of this to stop.

But he didn’t know how.

He was so short compared to most omega’s his age that he’s been into contact with, so scrawny compared to most of them, he’s one of the younger one’s as he hasn’t seen many his age. Compared to other omega’s, he didn’t have much of any hips or butt, he couldn’t play an alpha the way the others could to get out of a punishment if they could, make them more desirable and less of a punching bag. He didn’t have anything special about him that would be able to get him out of beating on how he’s seen some omegas have been able to.

He didn’t have anything going for him.

He just felt so fucking weak.

So stupid.

Suguru seeing the break more and more, thinking that these idiots are so fucking stupid to not paying attention to this moment.

“You can do it” Suguru encourages as he and Kita’s eyes were still locked, Kita not knowing how to feel about this alpha that’s not laughing at him. He was so used to being humiliated that he wasn’t used to nicer gestures of sorts, if he even wants to call it a nice gesture.

So many emotions running through his mind and he didn’t know how to process it all, not knowing how to feel anymore, so much pain running through his head and body as Reo slammed his foot on the back of his head. Kita gasping as one of the alphas that holding him down grabbed his left hand and held it down, his heart pounding and squeezed the brick harder in his right hand, Kita not even aware of what he was even doing as he peaked at the arm being held down, unable to stop the tears and the impending doom.

Suguru narrowing his eyes slightly at the alpha leader, better not be doing what he thinks he’s doing.

Pulling the twins up against him.

“You can’t even apologize correctly” Reo snorts as he was handed a metal bar, “how fucking pathetic.”

Kita seeing the big and dangerous metal bar and his heart started pounding in his chest harder, whimpering and squirming as he didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t like the look of it, he didn’t like the sadistic smile on the alpha’s smile.

Kita’s nails digging into the brick, Suguru noticing that the small omega didn’t so much as flinch, not at all in pain for something that some would perceive as painful.

Atsumu hugging Suguru while Osamu was lowly growling and looked like he wanted to pounce, the blond having to grab the small alpha by the neck to keep him one spot.

“Punishment time” Reo says, and before anyone could even blink he raised the metal bar in the air, slamming it down on the small omega’s left arm.

Kita snapping his head in the air and let out a gut wrenching scream that made Atsumu slam his hands over his ears, unable to look away but was balling his eyes out at the pretty omega’s pain. Suguru needing help from his son Noboru next to him to get a hold on Osamu as he was wanting to reach in and save Kita at this moment, seeing frustrated tears come from his eyes, Suguru surprised to see this as he’s never seen this little boy cry even once since taking him in when he was seven.

Suguru himself having to hold himself back from pulling out his gun to shoot Reo and all who laughed at the small omega for even trying to talk.

Reo kept slamming the bar all over the small omega’s left arm, smiling at the omega’s misery as Kita kept crying out in pain. Seeing his whole arm and hand become nothing but a black and blue mess. All of his fingers crooked in odd angles, the abusive alpha giving a particularly hard slam on the omega’s forearm, the small omega feeling and hearing something crack. Suguru and the others hearing it as well and all froze.

Kita just stared at his arm as Reo kept slamming it on his arm, silent for a moment as he just stared at his forearm with a mixture of confusion, disbelief…….

‘Weak!’

Clenching onto the brick tighter.

‘Fucking dumbass!’

Clenching onto the brick tighter.

‘On you’re back where you belong!’

Tighter.

‘T-T-T-Today you pathetic piece of shit!’

Tighter.

Being able to hear his adoptive mother’s voice in his head, ‘I didn’t even want you, you’re just an offspring of a fucking prostitute!’

Tighter.

Then he heard the screaming in his dreams that make him wake up crying, make his heart ache no matter what time of the day.

‘MY BABY PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!’

Tighter.

All of the pain from the snapping of his bones, all of hurt he’s been through his whole life, never going to be able to meet his mother as he didn’t have the slightest clue where he/she even lives, what he/she even looks like. Never going to meet his father. Never going to meet anyone who was going even treat him like a human.

No one loves him.

No one cares.

If no one cares or loves him……….then why should he care and love others?

No one wants him.

No one cares.

No one has given him the benefit of the doubt.

All he was good for was a good fucking.

No one genuinely cares for his feelings.

All alphas seem like they’re the same……..all they want him is for sex…….sex and to beat him.

He’s nothing special.

No one genuinely loves him.

And the thought alone added in with the excruciating pain that one his bones snapping made him lose it.

Screaming his head off while starting to get a bleak outlook on life.

The brick snapping.

“AHHHHHHH IT HURT’S” Kita screaming out on the top of his lungs, so much so that his throat was becoming sore and tears just poured down harder than he ever had in his life, slamming his head down on the floor as he just couldn’t stop screaming.

All that was left was his screaming, Reo stopped slamming the metal bar on the poor small omega’s arm, Suguru, Atsumu, Osamu staring at the small omega with wide eyes. Kita smashing it in his hand, now clawing at the concrete floor bellow him and was breaking through the surface as if it was nothing.

Suguru looking at the poor child that seemed to have such amazing potential, seeing that Reo and the others in the gang looking shocked as they didn’t know about this until now. He could see their brains going into overdrive, so was his.

Oh these guys made a big mistake inviting him over.

He wants the omega. Not for sexual purposes, he’s thinking far from that as he can’t stand that shit. No, he wants the omega as he believes he can do for the omega like what he’s doing for Atsumu and Osamu.

Kita managing to stop screaming as he looked around, hyperventilating as he looked around to wander why almost everyone’s jaw dropped as they looked at him. That’s when he didn’t feel the brick and a small stinging, looking at his right hand with wide eyes.

Not understanding what just happened.

‘I couldn’t have done that…..’ looking around as the alphas were all still in shock, looking back down as he decided to dig into the concrete below him, eyes widening when he saw that he just broke through the concrete easily.

Looking at his left arm and wanted to do the same, remembering what the alpha did to him just moments ago as he stared at the busted up, bloody and throbbing arm. All the pain hitting him all at once as felt himself get dizzy and nauseous. He whimpered as he looks up groggily at the blond alpha with the pretty snake eyes, him looking like he wanted to smile, but at the same time he didn’t over what just happened.

‘The omega didn’t even know he could do this…...’

Both of them locking eyes one more time, Suguru holding back the twins as they wanted to look and hug the small omega, Kita then vomiting all over the floor.

‘I want him.’

Osamu coughing and then decided to vomit all over Suguru in reaction to Kita’s vomiting.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

“TOBIO WANTS TO TALK TO US ABOUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!” 

Kenta being pushed to the side and out of the way by Kita, the alpha gladly letting himself be shoved as the intimidating gaze of the omega was getting to him a little bit, falling into his son as they both fell by the edge of the bed. Hikaru, who was sitting in Tobio’s lap under the blanket, letting out a small scream at the two new scary intruders, diving himself under the blanket and hugged Tobio’s thigh. Isamu raised his arms in the air with a happy squeal as he saw some more new people, seeing the same pretty omega who helped save him from the scary redhead. Nao hugging his momma as this put him on high alert and gave a large growl, Iwaizumi looking like he wanted to do something and was about to charge at Atsumu when he saw Tobio looking at him with fear at the blond nearly raven haired alpha jumping at him. Kita saw the fear in Tobio’s eyes at a charging Atsumu, grabbing the younger man with his halting his movements and elbowed Atsumu in the stomach as he was about to run past him, the alpha gasping out for air, the omega then grabbing him with his right arm and sent him flying back over to the door. Atsumu yelling out in pain, looking to see Suna running in with Konoha right on his tail, Akinari right behind the blond, his eyes widen when he saw Masaru on his father’s back.

“LOOK OUT!”

Konoha panicking and didn’t want the small omega getting hurt, knowing how much even more furious and protective Kita will get if that were to happen, grabbing Masaru and tore him off of Suna’s back and tossed him in the air, Akinari smacking him upside the head in reaction.

“THAT’S THE BEST IDEA YOU GOT” Akinari snaps as the poor child was taken off guard and looked scared about what’s all going on.

“I PANICKED” Konoha whines as Atsumu slammed into Suna before he could react. Suna then slamming into Konoha and they all went flying out of the room.

Semi jumped up and held Sakura right up against his chest, the tiny alpha squealing out in happiness at all the excitement going on around her, handing over to Keiji to be on the safe side, Semi panicking when he saw his boyfriend getting slammed against the wall by the other two alphas, with poor Akinari being squished by the others and went to go check on him as well, “oh my god!”

Oikawa about to dive for Masaru as the small omega was falling to the ground after being thrown in the air, Suna quickly recovering from the slam and shoved Atsumu off of him. Eyes widening when he heard his child screaming and shoved his way past Oikawa, sliding to the carpeted floor and caught his little one before he could get hurt, sighing in relief when he saw his little one in one piece but shaken up.

Then he saw a small bruise forming in his child’s head.

Masaru looking like he was about to tear up a bit, point to the ceiling, “I hit my head.”

Suna’s eye twitching as he didn’t want any injuries on his child or mate, jumping up and held the small omega against his chest, Masaru hugging him and gave a small purr when his father kissed where the bruise was. Snapping his attention to Konoha, who he was already irritated with on making his mate upset when he could tell Kita got the feeling that Konoha viewed him as a monster, now he hurt his kid who he’s very careful on not getting any injuries and only gets them when he was sparing with him and Kita, but Masaru expects them during those fights, and he and Kita go soft on him due to still being so small.

Kita taking the blame as he was very small at that age too, short for his age and looked like he hasn’t eaten in weeks, when all in reality their little one eats a lot like his father.

“Konoha.”

Semi was helping him up along with Kuroo, the blond snapping his head up to see a not so happy looking, well Konoha thinks that he doesn’t look happy the majority of the time, but he seems to be ANGRY angry with the dangerous glint in his eyes. Konoha giving a nervous smile as he’s not one to get the receiving end of a beating of a beating.

“What’s up” Konoha trying to act casual as he rubbed his back, Atsumu still on the floor groaning as he just seems to be the receiving end of things today, looking up at the ceiling with a deadpan expression. Bokuto squatting down as he and Kuroo told Keiji to check on the other little ones to make sure that they’re ok, the white haired alpha still not the biggest fan of the blond, but he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy and poked his head, Atsumu shifting his gaze to the alpha.

“What?”

“Well excuse me for making sure that I just wanted to make sure you were still in there” Bokuto raising an eyebrow at him.

Atsumu returning the raised eyebrow, not knowing what to make of this as he knew Kuroo and this alpha weren’t a fan of him the moment they looked at him, just for the mere fact that he had an attraction, well he still does, to Tobio. He didn’t expect them to be nice to him after what he did to the omega, so the fact that Bokuto was actually wanting to check up on him on his own free will, he didn’t know what to think of it. It could be genuine, but at the same time lull him into a false sense of security before they decide they want to make him pay for what he did.

A flash of Kita wailing on him the second he found out what he did to Tobio, Atsumu remembering himself curling up into a ball as Kita looked genuinely upset, like he was crying as he was beating on him. Made his mind immediately think back to him seeing Kita for the first time ever, remembering how he instantly wanted to protect Kita and not want to see him cry anymore.

How he vowed to himself once he was old enough to understand when his old boss Suguru was still alive, how he explained what some of the bruising on his bottom when he asked.

He vowed to not put anyone through that.

And he did it to Tobio.

Not only breaking that vow, but in a way he felt like he personally attacked Kita when he attacked Tobio as well.

He’s still surprised that Kita listened to Ojiro to give him another chance.

“Thanks I guess” Atsumu grumbles as he looks off to the side, Bokuto genuinely wanted to see if he was ok, this whole time he’s been around the guy he’s seen him being nothing more than a punching bag. No one seems to be all that nice towards him and while Bokuto knows he deserved it for the most part, he still thought that Atsumu is still a human being with feelings, and he can see that the guy is genuinely sorry and guilty about what he did to Tobio, hell he could tell how ashamed he was with himself when Tobio had to relive that night when Keiji gave birth, could see those tears were genuine. No excuses, but he can tell that he’s working on being better than before. He can see that Atsumu has matured out of all these years, still can act immature, but Bokuto of all people knew how he himself likes to screw around and have fun, so he can’t really judge.

But he could see that Atsumu is trying.

So if Atsumu is willing to try, than he will try. He knew it would be a while longer until Kuroo opens up to the idea of even forgiving Atsumu, and he knows Tobio has every right to not even so, but he knows that as long as Atsumu keeps this up and he continues to see that Atsumu just wants peace. That he just wants to spend time with his son, that he just wants to earn everyone’s respect and forgiveness.

Then he thinks that Tobio and Kuroo MIGHT, just might open up the possibility to forgive him.

Bokuto gave a small smile and held out a hand, Atsumu giving the hand a questioning look as Kuroo and Oikawa too busy standing in between Konoha and Suna to calm the angry father holding his little one. The blond really not sure what to make of this sudden kindness.

“I promise this isn’t some joke, I’m not that cruel like that one” pointing his thumb to Oikawa who didn’t hear him, “can be sometimes.”

Atsumu really didn’t know what to make of this.

Bokuto sighs and decides to grab the younger alpha’s hands, Atsumu’s eyes widening and the surprisingly gentle hands that lifted him up from the floor. Once he stood up from the floor, he lifted up his shirt to see a large bruise forming on his toned stomach.

“Ouch” Bokuto winced.

“That’s Kita for you” Atsumu sighs as he knew he was going to be feeling this for the next couple of weeks or so, the omega always knowing how to leave someone in pain in months if he wanted to.

Eyes widening as he, and Kita as well, heard that Tobio was laying in bed after fainting and had to go to the hospital the night before, and they just blanked out. The two of them not liking it, especially since Tobio is pregnant and he was afraid that Tobio might’ve lost the baby…….he really didn’t want Tobio to go through that again.

“Tobio” he says as he hurries himself into the room, Bokuto watching him as he slowly followed him, stopping at the entry of the room to look at the alphas still nagging at each other.

“Why did you think it was a good idea to throw my child in the air and have him hit his head on the ceiling” Suna narrowing his eyes at he older alpha, Masaru peaking at the alpha’s and the pretty omega holding Konoha’s hand, thinking it’s cool that he has dark tips in his hair like he and his mommy.

“Although I’m wondering the same thing” Akinari grunts as he rubbed the back of his head where it slammed against the wall, that slam making his whole body ache a bit since he was squished by three grown alphas, giving a thankful smile when Semi gave him a small pat on his back, “point is that Masaru could have been really hurt if he was allowed to be in the painful alpha pile.”

“I would have liked a better option than you just throwing my child” Suna grunts as Masaru looks turns his tiny body to the adults as he was set on his father’s hips.

“At least he actually did something” Kuroo grunts as he looks over to Bokuto over Suna’s shoulder, Bokuto giving a small blush and Kuroo giving one in reaction, still being able to feel Bokuto’s lips against his, Bokuto knowing why the Kuroo looked at him to begin with and gave him a thumbs up.

Meaning it’s all good in the room.

Kuroo sighs in relief, at this point just wanted to make sure his brother wasn’t going to get hurt anymore than he is right now, and is actually a little nervous to see his brother…...since his brother has ever right to be upset with him right now due to him…...pretty much attacking him.

“Very very true he did” Oikawa nodding his head in agreement, not all that upset that Suna is upset, he’s just being an overprotective alpha father over a small omega, Masaru taken back a bit when Semi leaned in close to the little one, Semi feeling a pull towards the small omega.

What also intrigued him was the dark tips in his hair. He’s never seen anyone ever, besides in the pictures of his mother, have dark tips like him. Hair color is different, Masaru have gray hair and black tips, while Semi has blond hair and dark brown tips, but it’s still something that made Semi think…….

He knows his mother has children on the outside……..but he’s never seen any of them as he’s the last to be born of his mother’s line, and from what he remembers is that all his other siblings are all on the outside world…..but he didn’t know if they inherited the dark tips or not.

He guesses he would have to ask Tooru about that at some point.

Semi lightly brushed his hand up against the little one’s forehead where the small bruise is, Masaru blinking at him and tilted his head to the side, really intrigued by the older omega’s dark tips. Masaru lifting his small hand and grabbed onto the omega’s blond hair, all the other alphas stopping their small bickering with each other to see the two omegas seeming to be in their own little world.

“Dark tips daddy” Masaru pointing to the hair in the small omega’s hand, Suna raising an eyebrow at it and looked at Semi, seeing something familiar in the omega’s face, “just like mother’s and mine.”

‘So mommy has it too’ Semi thinking to himself, really wandering if it was even possible for him to meet any of his siblings……..he met Oikawa from his father’s line and from what he understands is that he’s got an older beta sister from what Tooru had said sometime during the lunch the day before. Though he didn’t know if it would be possible to find a sibling if they were bought, if they were bought than he just assumes that they wouldn’t end up in a gang?

Hell he doesn’t even know.

He should just leave it open as a possibility and leave it at that for now, since he really doesn’t want to go down that road right now.

Or ever really.

“I see” Suna says as he narrows his eyes at Semi a bit, Konoha seeing this and wrapped an arm around his omega’s waist as Semi and Masaru were still checking each others hair out.

Konoha pursing his lips as he remembered Ojiro even pointing this out to him last night, dark tips that he knew Semi was born with. He knew Kita was born with it to, and even if he hasn’t met Kita beforehand, the fact that he’s seen a couple of pictures of Masaru’s infant pictures when he was in Kita and Suna's home that the dark tips were right there, so he knew that Kita was born with it.

“So lets go in and check up to make sure everything has gone well in there” Semi says as he could sense some tension between his alpha and, raising an eyebrow at Suna, “I would love to not leave the two of you here pissy, so we” placing his hand over the alpha’s that was over his stomach, “need to go check out Tobio and make sure he’s ok and see what important information he has to tell us.”

‘And it better be that letter or I’m going to bring it up myself’ Semi thought to himself as he gave a small smile to Masaru, the tiny omega’s eyes beaming and hugged his father’s arm, after learning a hundred percent that his own best friend was sexually assaulted by his own father, that letter needs to be read since that man is going to be released soon.

Tobio needs all of the others to know.

He and Keiji came to an agreement that if Tobio doesn’t even bring it up at all some point that they’re going to to hear him out, they both came to an agreement that they will bring up the letter.

Tobio doesn’t have a choice and it’s going to be done TODAY.

“Ohhhhh” Konoha wriggles his fingers on his free hand as Kuroo walks back into the room with Bokuto, Akinari sighing as he pushes the couple forward, thinking the dark tips on Semi, Masaru and Kita is very intriguing, Suna walking besides Akinari as he places another kiss on Masaru’s forehead and adjusted the headband with the white flower attached to it on the small omega’s head and can’t help but narrow his eyes at Semi again as there was something so familiar about that face and the way the omega carries himself that reminds him so much of his mate…….and he’s a bit suspicious, “you want to check out Tobio~” Oikawa snapping his head to the couple as he walks through the door, “how ado-”

“SHUT IT” Semi smacking him upside the head, Akinari chuckling along with Oikawa as Konoha just laughs and rubs the back of his head as he does so.

Suna and Masaru both tilt their head in confusion in unison, Akinari chuckling at their confusion, “it’s normal for those two.”

Kita flashing through Suna’s mind, seeing his mate smacking Atsumu upside the head, then the back of his head and on multiple people throughout the years. Even did it to their old boss Suguru and his son Noboru here and there, giving a small sad smile at the father and son duo before he shook his head so he didn’t think about what happened and focused back on Konoha’s omega, eyes widening ever so slightly when he remembered the standoff the night before, Kuroo snapping at Tendou about the omega that Tendou nearly killed.

Saying that this omega is Konoha’s pregnant omega.

Eyes widening even more, ‘this is the omega that used to be with Tendou?!’

Konoha……..Konoha is with a gang leaders ex and got him pregnant, and Konoha is considered an underling. Konoha took and impregnated a rival gang leaders omega…….

‘HOW IN THE HELL DID TENDOU LAND SOMEONE LIKE SEMI?!’

“Are you ok daddy” Masaru waving his hand up and down in front of his father’s frozen face as he was mentally about to implode, tapping his forehead that finally got his attention.

Suna giving a small jump as he closed the door behind him and locked it, “was is is Masu?”

“You’re face froze and it looked really really weird, that face that mother says makes you look funny” Masaru says as Suna’s face deadpans at his honest child, although what did he expect with him and Kita as parents.

“I just thought of something very important that I forgot to tell you’re mommy since I was angry with him and your uncle” Suna responds as he places a small kiss on his cheek, “you’re head hurt?”

“No it doesn’t daddy.”

“Good” Suna giving a small sigh as he puts back on his stoic expression, Akinari adoring how close Suna is to his child, making his heart ache a bit as this makes him miss Hisahito.

They walk to the other side of the large room that had a large wall separating it, one side having one large king sized bed, desk with a nice cushion roller chair by it, having two nightstands on either side of the bed with some fancy looking lamps on them, one side having a phone to call the front desk or for any other calls for that matter, a large TV hanging on the wall similar to Daichi’s and his father’s hotel. The other side of the wall had a large couch that can pull out into a bed, a small fridge, microwave, closet, bathroom right on the other side of that wall.

Suna pursing his lips as he thought that this was an alright hotel.

Not his cup of tea.

Although he does like that large bed, although he likes the waterbed that he and Kita recently bought, Kita finding that to be a nice nest for him and their little one due any moment now……..he can feel it and it was sending his alpha senses into overdrive.

Snorting when he saw Kita sitting on the bed next to Tobio and is holding onto his hand, other hand on his swollen stomach, Tobio’s face as red as a tomato at the affection he was receiving from the gang leader, especially since the two of them didn’t interact for very long the night before. He knows how fond of Tobio his mate is so this isn’t all that surprising to him, and since he’s pregnant he’s been a lot clingier. Hikaru was sitting in Tobio’s lap under the blanket, Tobio having to reassure himself as soon as Kita reassured him that they were all ok, calmed down almost completely when Keiji walked in his baby sister, Keiji on the bed cross legged with a purring Isamu in his lap, Keiji leaning his head down to inspected some fresh looking scratches on the back of his son’s right ear, Tobio holding Sakura with is free arm as the tiny alpha is helping him calm down a bit. Nao also being a good help as he props himself in front of his mother to guard since he still smells his momma’s fear and sadness, sitting right up against his momma’s crossed legs. Iwaizumi back in the chair since Kita shoved his way onto the bed to guard and comfort, sitting in the chair right up against the bed where he was and was almost right up against Tobio. Kuroo standing next to Iwaizumi with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking like an absolute mess who looks like he’s been crying on and off the whole day, Oikawa on the other side of Iwaizumi and was standing as well, looking equally as terrible with his hair messed up and sticking out in all different directions and wrinkled clothes, Oikawa in a right state of mind not daring to walk out in public and get caught looking like a wreck. Bokuto sitting on the edge of the bed close to where Keiji was sitting at, looking anxious about what Tobio was going to bring up that was so important, Futakuchi sitting on the side of the bed close to Tobio, his hand resting the the omega’s knees with his permission. Kenta sitting up on the bed right next to Keiji, playing with Nao’s hair and whispering soothing words to get the small guy to calm down and that there was no danger present. Yuu sitting in the desk chair looking nervous as hell as he took a gulp of his hot chocolate, staring at Tobio with wide eyes as he just feels like complete shit and has hardly spoken a word unless spoken to, and the only one who has spoken to him since this madness started is his father…...who he knows is waiting for him to calm down a bit for a talk.

He knew what that talk was about…….still shocked that his father has actually met Tobio before.

Kita made Atsumu sit on the desk away from Tobio, since he’s part of the reason what Tobio almost started freaking out again. Kita wasn’t fully blaming him since he was too in a state of ‘hurry up and get to Tobio’ kind of mode and wasn’t thinking clearly, knowing his hormones and the fact that he’s a little extra aggressive since he’s having an alpha didn’t help either. But for the mere fact that Tobio and Atsumu have had a history, and one of those moments in their history is Atsumu attacking Tobio.

It would be smart to let Tobio relax and calm down before alpha goes near him again.

Suna setting on Masaru on the floor and let the small omega go up to Kita, Akinari helping Masaru onto the bed and placed himself right up against Kita, looking over to Nao next to him. Nao looking at the omega and his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight Masaru, thinking the omega looked very very pretty in his outfit, face turning red at the sight.

Kita looking at the two of them, seeing how smitten these two are of each other, he can tell that Nao likes what he sees, and he knows his kid purposely wanted to come in looking all cute and dolled up.

“Hi other pretty omega best friend” Isamu looking over to Masaru with a big smile and a wave.

Masaru beaming at the comment and waved back, “thank you Isamu.”

“You welcome!”

“PRETTY” Nao diving in and hugging the small omega, Masaru blushing like crazy and Kita’s lips twitching up ever so slightly at the sight, Tobio mustering up a small smile at the two of them.

“Hi Masaru” Hikaru says shyly as he still has hidden himself behind the blanket for the most part, Masaru still hugging Nao as he sets himself into Tobio’s lap and right next to the younger omega.

“Hi Hikaru” Masaru giving a small smile as he grabbed the raven haired omega’s hand, Hikaru smiling at the sight that he finally has an omega friend, looking over to Kita, “they’re all my best friends” pointing to Sakura in Tobio’s arms, “she is too.”

Kita giving a small nod, “I’m happy for you.”

Keiji, Kuroo and Bokuto mustering up smiles at the sight.

“That’s good” Semi smiles as Konoha helps the omega onto the bed and sat in front of of Kita, Kita’s eyes widening a bit at the sight of the younger omega. Not knowing exactly how to take this, he seems to familiar, he sounds familiar and those dark tips are throwing him off. Semi locked eyes with him and eyes widen too, the two of them feeling a pull to each other, like they suddenly care about each others well being.

Tobio and everyone else in the room now noticing it too, Atsumu opening and then shutting his mouth, not knowing if it would be a good idea to ask.

“So Kita does dark tips run in a family” Akinari asks as he felt like someone had to ask it, Akinari narrowing his eyes slightly as he wanders if Tooru had another kid that he hid behind everyone’s back, or if this is just mere coincidence, Kita snapping his head with wide eyes, “I mean, little Masaru has your tips, so I’m just curious.”

“I don’t know” Kita looking back over to the omega that is making his mind race, seeing a blurry image of someone pop into his mind, one that brought on the sad crying voice of a mother wanting his baby back that is starting to make his heart ache at the moment; that crying voice that has been haunting him his whole life.

‘MY BABY PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!’

“As far as I know I don’t have any family besides my husband and child and the members of my gang” Kita shrugs as he tears his eyes away from the younger omega and back onto Tobio, Semi wondering if maybe he should as Tooru.

Because now he’s curious.

Curious as to why he suddenly cares about this human being, this gang leader, this person that his alpha would have a better idea of who he is than Semi does himself.

“So everyone thank you for giving Tobio his time alone” Iwaizumi spoke up as he just wants to hurry up and get to what Tobio wants to talk about, they will all have time to chat at Tobio’s birthday party/present opening time, standing up as Konoha sits down on the bed with his arms wrapped around Semi’s stomach, Kita still surprised by how at ease and happy Konoha seems…….even got himself a beautiful omega…...although wondering what it had to be one that brought back the crying mother’s voice that he was able to shut out most days, no one has been able to trigger this…….so he’s suspicious.

Oikawa wanting so bad to hold the omega and never let go, Tobio looking at him and felt like he was going to start to cry again, seeing his fiance and big brother looking like absolute messes.

“Tobio don’t you dare” Kuroo sniffs as he wipes his eyes and took a deep breath, “just d-don’t you dare even try to blame yourself.”

Tobio bows his head and grits his teeth together, being told y Iwaizumi to not jump him with contact as he was still since Iwaizumi had to be careful with him sometimes, Kenta saying that all of his senses are in overdrive right now and are just now calming down, although he did say that Tobio is going to be talking about something important that will pertain to what happened to him, so just don’t jump him with physical affection at the moment.

He needs it, just let him take a deep breather with everyone that just came in.

“He’s right” Keiji speaking up and softly, everything in his omega and motherly instincts is screaming at him to hug Tobio and never let go, but Tobio told him himself that he needed a moment…….so Keiji is just waiting for the signal…….he was at least happy that the little ones are being a big help right now in their instincts to cuddle up with whoever is sad, Isamu sitting up from his lap and got under the blanket as he squeezed himself in with the older three children and looked up at Tobio’s bowed head along with the other three, all of them leaning up to give the sad omega kisses on his face, Sakura purring and cooing up against Tobio chest, “so please don’t, we all love you and none of this is you’re fault.”

“We really do Tobio” Semi looking like he wanted to cry again as he tried to shut out the images of the pictures that Tobio drew, Tobio looking over to the omegas, Kita giving his hand a squeeze, “not just us omegas and little ones” gesturing to all of the alphas who all gave nods and some smiles, “alphas love you too, we just want what is best for you, we want to be here for you and we want to be able to see you give us that beautiful smile again.”

Tobio hating it when Semi, Oikawa and others say that, looking back down to the little ones, Nao standing up and kisses his momma on the lips.

“I love you momma” Nao smiles as he rubs his cheek against his momma’s, Tobio mimicking his son, Nao giving out a loud purr to see if he can sooth him as much as possible.

Tobio giving a kiss on Nao’s lips in return, “love you too little monster.”

Atsumu adoring their relationship and had to hold back a smile, hoping that he and Nao can have a good relationship someday.

“Bubba loves you too.”

“Thank you for tell me” Tobio kissing his cheek, “tell bubba that I love him too.”

“BUBBA” Nao cheers that caused everyone to jump, Sakura cooing loudly in response loudly as she just continues to purr, everyone else in the room giving a small smile to Sakura’s happy self, at Nao’s affectionate nature towards his mother, Hikaru and Masaru both looking up and smiling at Tobio, Isamu scratching his ear even more as he hugged Tobio’s thigh, Keiji, Bokuto, Tobio, Iwaizumi and Kuroo noticing that he keep doing that, Nao kissing his mother’s clothed stomach that caused Tobio to gasp at the overwhelming warmth that his little omega just emitted, “I KNOW YOU CAN’T HEAR, BUT MOMMA AND I LOVE YOU!”

Kita, Suna, Kenta, Atsumu and Yuu getting confused by that.

Oikawa setting his phone back in his pocket after he sent the message, smiling a little when Tobio picked it up from the desk since he can’t say what he wants to say in front of certain people in the room.

Whiny Fiance:

I love you and I can’t wait to just hold you tonight, please don’t ever think I will ever leave you, it will be a cold day in hell before you get rid of me. I want to be able to talk to you and just hold you…….I miss you so much and I miss that fucking beautiful smile of yours. See you tonight love~ <3

Oikawa giving a small smile when he saw the omega’s face turn red, seeing him take another deep breath and gives a small nod that was meant for him.

“Ok Tobio you said that you have something very important to share with all of us that pertains to….” Iwaizumi taking a deep breath, “…...that pertains to those pictures.”

Kita, Atsumu and Suna didn’t know exactly what that meant, they didn’t give Konoha time to go any further than ‘Tobio was in the hospital’, Tobio squeezing onto Kita’s hand tighter, the older omega squeezing it in return.

“Uhhh, y-yeah” looking over to Semi and Keiji, “…..something that I’ve been w-working up the courage to t-talk to you about Kuroo…..”

The alpha’s eyes widening at that and made his right leg bounce up and down even more, Yuu still surprised that the alpha still has that nervous habit out of all these years, biting onto his thumb nail harder, “…….r-really?”

Tobio nodded his head a little as he took a deep breath, digging for the paper that he had Kenta get out of his bag right before the alpha opened up the door to call the others in before that chaos. Keiji and Semi’s eyes widening at the paper and tensed up, knowing there are some things that are going to be different and a bit chaotic after this letter.

The letter that’s telling them that the man who sexually abused his own six year old child, the one who beat and said horrible things to his own two children, is getting out. The letter doesn’t hide what Tatsuo wants to do, who he wants to see as soon as he gets out.

Oikawa and the others not liking how Tobio is starting to emits some distressed scents, having to fight back to hold and kiss him.

“I…...I didn’t want to…….but” Kuroo’s eyes starting to water as soon as he saw Tobio look at him nervously as more tears welled up in his eyes, Kuroo just fucking heartbroken over the fact that his little brother…….

He was hurt more than he thought.

His father is more of a horrible monster than he could even imagine……

‘I swear to god if I see him again…...’ Kuroo thought to himself, his anger flaring up more and more as he just sees his little brother cry and look more beaten down than he’s ever seen him in his life, ‘…….I will fucking murder him….’

“You need to know” Tobio whimpers as he clutches the paper in his hands tighter, unable to look at anyone as he was just waiting, waiting for someone to not want to deal with his drama and problematic ass, “…….everyone needs to know…..”

Semi and Keiji holding each others hands as they were just waiting for it, Konoha hugging onto Semi up against him as he could see that he was just to hold back on the, everyone else in the room tensing up.

“You can do it” Kenta says in a soothing voice.

“We got you” Akinari smiles as he sits himself of the small space left on the bed, thanking god it’s not right next to Kenta.

Tobio gulping and took a deep breath, “Kuroo……..I-I got…...” Kita squeezing his hand again to let him know he’s got his back, “……...I got a letter f-from…...” Tobio giving out a couple of coughs and covered his mouth with his hand as he actually felt like he was going to throw up.

“Here let me read it” Akinari and Kenta said at the same time, both of the snapping their heads to each other with big forced smiles.

“I want to.”

“But what if I want to” Akinari’s eye twitching.

“How about since this isn’t the time to start a fight” Iwaizumi spoke up and both of the older alphas snapped their heads to the younger alpha, “how about I read” looking down at Tobio, “do you mind me to, since it seems like you might make yourself sick because of it.”

The fact that Tobio couldn’t get it out just made everyone else nervous, Atsumu having a hard time trying to not crack and try to run and hug his pregnant ex, wanted him to know that, whatever is going on that is making him shed tears and look depressed…….that he will always have his back.

Tobio just nodded his head and held out the letter to Iwaizumi, glaring at his Papa and Kenta for starting this petty shit right now, Oikawa moving himself closer to his childhood friend, Kuroo scooting himself closer to him and looked over the shorter alpha’s shoulders, Tobio bowing his head even more. The little ones all hugging onto Tobio and loving up on the tiny life inside the omega, Sakura purring and cooing even louder as she felt the tension on Tobio and wanted one of her favorite uncles to be happy again. Akinari and Kenta looked up at Iwaizumi, Kenta scooting himself towards the omega that he’s just seen in pain the whole time he’s been around him…….he needed to help him. Help his bother as he knows those two will needed professional help.

And he knows just the right person to help them.

Semi and Keiji just waiting for everyone, especially Kuroo and Oikawa, to lose their shit more than they already have right now.

“We got you” Kita looking and scooting over to press their bodies right up against each other, Kita not giving Tobio a choice when he first busted into the room that he wasn’t going to leave and was going to stick himself right next to him whether he likes it or not. Tobio really didn’t want to be touched by anyone, but he knew Kita and knew that Kita would talk his way into it, and Tobio knew how the older omega can be and knew that this was Kita’s way of expressing that he cares, through actions since he claims that he’s not the best with words.

Which Tobio would have to disagree with.

Tobio didn’t look up and nodded, Kita look up at Iwaizumi, “I don’t know what all this is about and it’s making him upset, read it.”

Iwaizumi nodded as he was feeling a little claustrophobic with the two younger alphas hovering over him, standing on the chair that he had been sitting on the whole time and straightened it out, clearing his throat.

“‘Dear Tobio KAGEYAMA’” Iwaizumi frowns, Kuroo raising an eyebrow, “you’re last name is Kageyama, Tobio?”

“Was” Kuroo responds, “he got that shit changed officially as soon as we got out of there, he was born after our parents officially got married.”

Tobio nodded.

Oikawa frowning, “so would just you just know about it since you’re mother has passed…...” Oikawa’s eyes widening along with Kuroo’s, “…...you’re father would have had to know about it too….” looking down at his fiance to see that his shoulders have shot up to his ears, seeing Kuroo narrowing his eyes as he saw that Iwaizumi’s eyes have widen as he looked down to the bottom of the letter to see who is was from, starting to shake a bit.

“Don’t you fucking tell me…...” Kuroo’s anger and anxiety rising up, remembering that Kenta said it had to pertain to his father hurting his brother.

Tobio’s holding onto Sakura a little tighter, the tiny alpha purring louder, the little ones holding onto him more, Kita giving a dangerous look along with Suna and Atsumu, the older omega looking at the scared omega.

“What did your father do to hurt you?”

“Tobio did he…...” Kenta looking at the omega with wide eyes, Akinari looking at the omega with wide eyes as well as he was on the same page as the dark golden eyed alpha, did this guy really just try and get into with his kid he abused in one of the worst ways possible?

Bokuto biting his bottom lip nervously, feeling like he was about to explode if it what he thinks it is.

“It’s from him” Iwaizumi voice cracking as he read at the bottom letter that it was signed off as, “You’re Father, Tatsuo Kageyama…..”

“Kuroo what have I warned you about that you completely ignored last night” Keiji narrowing his eyes at the alpha a bit as he was sad that he told Kuroo to go gentle on Tobio with all of this, seeing Kuroo starting to get that spark that he had last night, Kuroo tensing up at his omega’s words and already feels guilty as hell for not controlling himself, “keep yourself as calm as possible, you’re rightfully angry, but don’t direct it to Tobio who is nothing but a complete innocent who doesn’t need to have someone raise their voice at him.”

Tobio looking over to see his brother looking guilty and he looked back down, but is thankful for Keiji to at least tame Kuroo right now.

He doesn’t need to have it shoved in his face at how much of a failure he feels at life.

“Yes Keiji” Kuroo bowing his head towards the omega, Bokuto sighing as he was happy that Kuroo was willing to attempt to keep it cool, although the next person to make sure doesn’t completely lose it is Oikawa, since he looks like he’s doing everything in his power to not smack someone.

Bokuto hopes it’s not him.

Iwaizumi sighs and looks over to Tobio as he was trying to keep his cool, thinking that Tobio and Kuroo’s father has a lot of balls to just write his son…….the son that he sexually assaulted and hurt tremendously, Iwaizumi’s claimed little brother……

“Fucking cocky piece of shit…...” Iwaizumi growls.

Kita raising an eyebrow, “cocky indeed since it seems like he did something bad…..” looking over to Tobio, “…...will you be able to tell me after the letter…….”

“I know I have no choice” Tobio mumbles, Kita frowning at the defeated omega, looking over to see that Atsumu, and the raven hair alpha with dark golden eyes as well next to Atsumu at the desk, having a difficult time trying to not run over to Tobio to comfort him.

Knowing Atsumu wants to kiss him…….he remembers this facial expression when the alpha would bring the omega over to hang out at their house all the time after he introduced the omega to the rest of the gang, he, Tobio or the others would tease him, although Kita wasn’t kidding, that if he didn’t finish cleaning than he couldn’t kiss Tobio.

“But I miss you and I know that you care…...”

Kita’s heart pounding he missed the omega too, giving the omega’s hand another squeeze.

“Alright” Iwaizumi says as he knows he’s glad that Suga will be here later to help him and the others cheer Tobio up, that before they get everything for the evidence together that they will get the break that they ALL need to just breath and all be HAPPY for a moment, that they will hopefully be able to talk through this without someone breaking something, “you ready Tobio?”

“Not really, I never will be” Tobio taking a shaky breath, “but it needs to be done….”

Kuroo taking a shaky breath as well and just wants to hug his brother right now, but he knows he needs to earn it back right now.

Oikawa looking at the floor as he was trying to not explode…….‘fucking son of a bitch has the nerve…..’

“Ok” Iwaizumi making sure to keep a close eye on Oikawa, “lets see what this fucker has to say……..‘So my little brat, I’ve seen that you’ve made quiet an impression these past few months with the media, all they can talk about is how beautiful and fashionable you’re. Which I’m not going to disagree with, you’ve really GROWN since the last time I saw you when you were six, over ten years ago. And over the ten years has been aging you in the right way, that I know you will be everything and be ready’.”

Kuroo and Oikawa……..well everyone at this moment doing everything they could to not lose it, to hold it the vomit…….the questions they all already have……

Kuroo biting his thumb harder as he looks at his tense little brother, ‘what does he mean he will be everything and be ready?’

 

-

 

“Merry Christmas” Suga and the two small alphas cheer as Tooru opens the door, the silver haired omega beaming at the Powerhouse Elite towering over him as he held a big box full of gifts, Daichi behind him carrying a lot of gifts for the amega and his five little ones, getting some gifts for Manabu’s little one, Dai and Asuga carrying snacks and some gifts as well.

Tooru smiles at the happy looking family, well Daichi looking a little irked as he was having to carrying so much and couldn’t see what was in front of him, which he couldn’t help but snort in reaction to. Tooru was just in a good mood, just a really good mood after the meeting that he and Daishou came from. He got his way and his bonded joined in on his own free will to drive the knife deeper and deeper that he, Seiji and Daishou were all able to get what he wants. He drove the two of them to the store and made sure that the amega had everything for his nests as he could see the amega is starting that already. Most of the time the nest building doesn’t necessarily happen until a little later into the pregnancy, but he’s noticed the amega making multiple ones around the house and one of them was on the large couch in the living room. Lots of blankets, lots of pillows, lots of stuffed animals, which he found it to be funny that Daishou picked out a lot of snake stuffed animals since Tooru just told him before they went into the store while covering themselves up for the most part, just told him to grab whatever he wants for his nests and just dump it into the cart, that and use it as an excuse to cover his scent from the nests as the scent of the nests usually are of the alphas. Got a lot of candles to help sooth him since he knows that the amega is in immense pain with his bottom, having the amega ride in one of the electronic carts so that was he wasn’t walking, had a lot of snacks for him much on that were like on hand for the nests so the mother didn’t have to leave it if the alpha wasn’t around to help out. Got heating pads for his back and another one of the blankets that Suga got the amega beforehand, those heating blankets that Tooru thought was cool and he didn’t know they existed, so he figures they were new since he’s usually pretty up to date with these things.

He noticed Daishou is in love with those blankets and how he couldn’t stop staring at them as they walked passed it, so he got it for him.

He’s like his father where their bodies are just offended by the cold, so makes sense to him why Daishou loves those things.

“Oh don’t you guy just look adorable” Tooru happily cheers, the tiny alphas cheering along with him, “such cute dresses that you girls are all dolled up in!”

“Thank you” the cheer in unison, Asuga then speaking up, “mommy loves dress shopping and says there is no shame in wearing dresses, so we wear dresses to!”

“There certainly is no shame indeed” Tooru chuckles as he just thought the matching red dresses and white jackets, their both pulled back into buns with bangs, both of them wearing little white boots that made Tooru just think they’re adorable. Suga looks very beautiful with his white dress and nice red jacket, wearing white gloves and put some waves in his hair, eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, some blush and red lipstick on. Moving out of the way to gesture them in before Daichi ends up dropping some of the stuff, taking some of the gifts stacked on each other to help the poor guy out, the younger alpha wearing a red sweater with a black jacket over it, black jeans, wearing a black beanie on his head.

“Thank you” Daichi sighs as he was able to see what’s in front of him, Tooru chuckling as he finds this guy to be amusing already, “thank you for having us over Tooru” bowing his head in thanks.

“Oh it’s not a problem at all” Tooru chirps as he guides the small family towards the living room, “I love having company whenever possible, and I just love that you guys asked and not just show up in my house.”

“I take it that you’ve have had people just show up” Suga frowns as he can’t help but admire, despite already seeing the inside of the house before, just how freaking clean and how nice it smells right now…..like vanilla.

“Yeah, happened a lot when I first moved out of my parents home when I was around sixteen” Tooru says, “by that time I was engaged to my first wife since we were expecting. Tried to have a nice dinner at home with her on multiple occasions, and someone would usually come and want to talk to me and whatnot and pretty much ruin it.”

“That sounds irritating” Daichi comments as he saw some pictures hanging up on the wall, seeing some of them with Oikawa on them when he was very young, holding up his first place trophies with a big smile on his face, standing there with a young Iwaizumi, a young Daishou and a young Daizo that he’s seen on the TV all beaming at the camera with sports jerseys on, looking like the a sports festival of some kind. Another one was with a toddler Oikawa sitting on Tooru’s back, and he guesses Tooru’s other previous wife took these, of Tooru doing push ups with a big smile on his face as Oikawa looked like he was having the time of his life. Another one were Tooru and Oikawa were both wearing matching outfits for sports event of some kind, and only difference you can tell between the two of them was their height differences and the fact that Tooru was an adult and that Oikawa was just a small child, since they both just look the same that it was a little freaky to Daichi and wondered why he was just now noticing this. One with Oikawa looking like he wasn’t even a year old, Tooru holding up the infant up against his bare chest as they both were sleeping.

Daichi wondering what happened since he knew Oikawa, when he used to be on the college volleyball team, would always hate it if someone brought up his father. Oikawa didn’t even try to hide his hatred for his father, and in these pictures they were so close and happy with each other, it wasn’t fake and no one can deny the happiness between the two of them in those pictures. Especially in one of them were Tooru and Oikawa were playing Uno with each other at the kitchen table, Oikawa looking to be five, but Daichi knows Oikawa is very smart person, he just likes to screw around a lot and he didn’t feel like inflating his ego by saying it to his face that he’s smart, both of them wearing matching shirts with aliens on it, both of them looking at each other with their same intense brown eyes with nothing but love and affection.

‘What happened?’

“Oh it was” Tooru nodding in agreement, “youhooo, Daishou our guests have arrived, Manabu bring out the snacks and beverages por favor!”

“Oh you didn’t have to make any snacks or drinks Tooru-san” Suga giving him big smile.

“What kind of house guest would I be if I didn’t have a some snacks and drinks on standby” Tooru smiles as they walked into the livingroom, “it’s my treat” Daichi swearing that he saw a bit of a crazed smile for a split second as he finished up that sentence, but it was quickly covered up with such a sweet and welcoming smile that Daichi had a hard time wondering if it was just his imagination.

“Daishou how’re are you doing” Suga smiles as he sets the gifts on the coffee table not too far off from the large couch after Tooru did so, smiling down at the at the amega in a large black sweater and sweatpants, wearing his black scarf around his neck. The amega curled in a whole bunch of different blankets and pillows of all different colors, surrounded by a whole bunch of stuffed animals, a whole bunch of them snakes which Suga thought was just adorable and was glad that he got that piece of information from the amega not too long ago when making the onesies. Had some scented candles, and normally it would be a soothing scent for someone in Daishou’s situation where they’re without an alpha, sniffing the air and smiling as it was the scent of vanilla.

Daishou’s beautiful green eye looked over to the omega and gave a tired and somewhat forced smile, curling up into the blankets, “tired but managing.”

“Already starting a nest” Daichi asks with a small smile as their girls were showing Tooru their cool new toys that they got from their mommy and daddy, the alpha sitting on the edge of the couch and made sure to not to touch the nest as he knew how important it can be for some omegas, or in this case the rare breed that his husband calls amega, to not have any scents that they’re unfamiliar with or that aren’t very soothing to them.

Daishou nodded as Suga sat in his husband’s lap, “yeah my need to have that comfort spot in my own little bubble has grown, I guess having five kids at once is doing something to me, I guess I’m doing a lot of things earlier than the norm.”

“Craving’s gotten bigger” the omega questions as he stand up as he points to a couple of pillows, “let me adjust that for you, if that’s alright with you for me to invade you nest a bit.”

Daishou nods his head yes since a pillow wasn’t placed the way he wanted it to, and he really didn’t want to move too much right now at the pain he’s feeling, groaning in pain as Daishou moves himself forward since he was laying on his back, “if you can” Daishou putting a lot of weight on his bottom that made him whimper, Daichi about to try and help him sit up when Suga adjusted his pillows on the couch, the amega holding up his hand with a wince.

“I-I’m good, just a little sore with back pain is all” the amega trying to fight off the tears at the pain as he swears he feels like he’s swollen on from his abused hole, just feels so much pain that he was having to hold back from completely breaking down. Trying to keep the images and memories of last night out of his mind, feeling so damn filthy that he was used up like that and looked at in that way, the pain being a constant reminder of him just being a sex toy to the Elites, used to get his bonded what he wants.

‘But if that’s what he wants, then we do it’ hearing the bonded half of him purr in his head, the part of him that just wants Tooru’s love and approval, ‘he’s my alpha, I will do anything to please him.’

The amega blinking as he didn’t feel like losing control of the reigns in his head again, taking a deep breath as his mind wants to constantly remind him of how much of a bad amega he’s being for cheating on his alpha who’s doing so much for him.

“You sure” Daichi looking concerned and, while he knows that is a problem can happen as he knew Suga had back problems during his pregnancy, but Daishou’s stomach, while definitely bigger than the last time he saw it, didn’t think he would have that much back problems……..what least not seeming like he’s in that much pain this early at least.

But he feels like he might be too paranoid right now…..but at the same time something just seems off. He wants to be a good friend and not be suspicious of every little thing, but at the same time his BS senses are tingling a lot, just like they did a lot in college volleyball with Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto, and he was right almost one hundred percent of the time. He’s usually on point with them whenever he catches, mainly Kuroo and Oikawa, but Bokuto and sometimes Konoha, trying to screw around and be their playful yet somewhat devious selves at the hotel.

“Y-Yes, but I do thank you for your concern” Daishou taking deep breaths as he rubs his stomach to calm down his excitable little boys.

“You have a heating patch on” Suga asks.

Daishou nodded, “yeah, on my lower back under the sweater.”

“Ok, is it helping you on the pain at least” Suga as with a small cringe as he gently lowers Daishou back onto the pillow, seeing the amega’s face contort and he hoped to got that he adjusted it to where the amega isn’t feeling it too much, giving a small sigh in relief when Daishou looked to be somewhat comfortable at the moment.

“Y-Yeah it’s helping a bit” placing his hands over his swollen stomach to let the boys know he’s fine right now since they’ve been making it clear to their mommy that they just want him to be a little happy he came to his senses not too long after the final decision on what punishment they should give Hajime Futakuchi.

Feeling bad for him, despite the fact that he choked Tobio, he felt like the punishment was kind of harsh for him and his family.

And he was the one to drive that knife deeper and deeper to ruin Hajime.

Knowing what Tooru wants to have happen to him not too long from now.

The other part of him liking the idea of what Tooru has planned, he right now just wants to throw up from it all that he’s going to be an accomplice.

And to do it to Futakuchi again…….

‘You know I will always love you, you’re my best friend’ he heard his cousin’s voice in his head from earlier that year, blinking back the tears at the smile at his cousin’s face directed at him as they both hung out at the movie theater since they didn’t know on one of his free days from the office and Futakuchi didn’t have to work overnight like he used to all the time until recently, remembering the two of them being cheap and just sharing a drink and food, the amega remembering how he thought that the taste of his cousin was oddly pleasant since they shared a straw, remembered how embarrassed with himself he got with himself at that moment that his cousin asked him what’s with his constipated look that he was wearing.

‘I miss you…...’ Daishou thinks to himself as he misses his heat, his voice, his taste, his laughter…….causing the mark to burn as he was thinking about being with someone else besides Tooru, the bond wanting the opposite of what the heart of his realish self that’s in control.

‘But I’m too dangerous to be around…..’Daishou really having to hold back the tears at the bond mark, and for the fact that he knows he won’t be with his cousin in that way again…...thinks that by the time Tooru’s plan is complete and Tooru has Tobio and his power, that Futakuchi wouldn’t want to touch a disgusting person like him.

‘A real alpha would love me no matter what’ the bond speaking as it made him long for Tooru’s touch, ‘I need to tell Tooru what happened so I can be rightfully punished, so that way he can love me after he sees I’m devoted one hundred percent.’

The bond really starting to make him feel guilty about thinking about Futakuchi when he belongs to Tooru.

“Daishou are you ok?”

The amega jumping a bit, not realizing that he zoned out and snapped his head to the couple, “huh?”

Tooru raising an eyebrow at the amega for a moment, wondering just how much is going on in that brain of his bonded.

“Are you good, feeling alright” Suga asks as he places the back of his hand on the amega’s forehead, “you feel a little warm.”

“O-Oh I’m fine” Daishou blinking back whatever tears that were about to come out, plastering on a smile that Suga and Daichi knew was fake, “just a little on the emotional side of things” the two of them wanting to ask again as they cold both tell he was about to cry, Daishou really not wanting them to be too nosy that Tooru would do something about it a lot earlier for his liking.

Already feeling guilty that he’s going to be the reason that this family won’t be a happy family as the clock is counting down.

“No seriously I’m all good, this back back of mine is just causing me a lot of issues and is making my emotions go left and right” placing a hand over Suga’s, “I know you’re doing the job that I paid you for, which is to help me out and help make sure the boys and I are fine, and you’re doing an amazing job at it and I can’t thank you enough.”

That he’s repaying him by ruining his life soon.

‘Not ruin……..they’re the ones that decided to stick their noses into something that wasn’t any of their business. They’re just paying for it.’

‘What about Dai and Asuga’ Daishou’s eye twitching, ‘what about them, they don’t deserve it.’

‘It’s Daichi and Suga’s fault. They suffer for their children’s unhappiness.’

Daishou taking a deep breath as he tried to fight the bonded half to take hold of him again.

Suga looking like he wanted to say more about it as he wasn’t fully convinced, but Daishou just seems like he doesn’t want to talk about it and he wonders if it’s for the mere fact that there is company since it’s just usually him and Daishou, and every once in a while he will see the bodyguard just walk around here and there. He dropped it since he didn’t want Daishou to strain himself right now, seeing his back was seeming to want to cause him problems right now.

Daichi’s BS senses are getting stronger and stronger as the moments pass, but he put on a small smile so he doesn’t freak Daishou out right now, “we’re always here is you need it.”

Daishou about to lose it as he blinked a couple more times and nodded, “thank you” turning his head to Suga, “and to answer your question, yes my cravings have gone up since the last we saw of each other a couple of days ago.”

Suga giving a smile as he was glad that Daishou was in the mood to talk, snorting when he saw a whole bunch of nests when the amega lifted a couple of his blankets up, having a hoard of them, “damn you’re stocked up!”

Daichi craning his head and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “someone’s sure hungry.”

“Well I’m feeding for five little ones with big appetites and myself” Daishou giving a find smile at his bulge as he stuck one of the chocolates in his mouth, all of them going wild as they seem to be enjoying this more than Daishou is, “they’re happy.”

“Well nests snacks are made to be very addicting, take it from me” Suga chuckles as Daishou stuffed a few more in his mouth, “like crack for little ones in the womb, supposed to make little ones happy and therefore mommy is happy, kind of, in a way for a short period of time, is supposed to make up for the absence of an alpha.”

“Well they’re certainly addicted” Daishou smiling as his little ones are just jumping for joy at the chocolate, “you said it’s like crack for these guys?”

Daichi smiles and nods, “Dai and Asuga were in a bit addicted in the womb that Suga became the happiest fucking person in the world since the girls were emitting so much warmth.”

“Although it got a little painful as soon as they started kicking” Suga chuckles as Daishou smiled a bit at the thought, “I will be curled up in my nest heavily pregnant, Daichi at work and I’m just sitting there in my zone just watching my favorite show on YouTube, pop one of them in my mouth, then not even a minute late I feel like both kicking a lot.”

Daishou cringing at the thought of how much it will hurt…...especially with five pairs of tiny little feet…...and he should expect a lot to begin with due to the fact that alphas preferable bonding in the womb is playtime, that’s what he got from Suga.

“Oh but it was because they were just so happy to have their crack that their mother keep feeding them” Daishou giving a small genuine smile and a chuckle at how the omega worded, this being the first genuine smile he’s given since coming too, Daichi and Suga smiling as they were happy that this one wasn’t forced, the omega scratching the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, “I was a bit of an enabler with them.”

“You still can be sweetheart” Daichi playfully kicking the omega’s leg.

“I say that I’m not now” Suga sticking his tongue out at the alpha, “I know when to put my foot down, it’s just when you’re pregnant and you just want attention, but you were at volleyball practice and you wouldn’t let me drag my nest to the truck so I can watch with binoculars the way I wanted to.”

“And I said that I wanted you where there was air conditioning.”

“I could have turned the car on for a bit.”

“Without the car battery dying on me.”

I still could have rolled he window down.”

“Which would have allowed other scents to mess with you you” Daichi smirking at his husband’s stubbornness, Daishou and Tooru giving them amused smirks as the two of them playfully bicker with each other, “plus I don’t like the idea of a random alpha walking by and being able to stick his hand out in the window and being able to touch you.”

“Ohhh, so that was more of you being possessive than anything” Suga smirks back at his husband, taking off his red jacket and threw it over his shoulder to his strapless dress and winked at his husband, “I mean I know I’m gorgeous, but baby you hands are the ones I want on my body.”

Daichi face palming with a blush, the omega really trying to tempt him since his husband is a sight to behold, remembering how he practically fainted when he first met Suga at the hotel. Daishou snickering at the alpha’s response to his not so shy mate, Tooru had to turn away from them and walk into the kitchen with the two small alphas following him, not able to contain his laughter, the two small alpha excited to meet a new alpha and were following and laughing with him because he was too.

“Possessive and you got very horny, well more horny than you already are” Suga blushing and winking at the alpha, “and I know you have no shame and probably would have tested the waters and masturbated in the truck.”

Suga’s face turned a brighter shade of red as Tooru can be heard cackling from the kitchen, Daishou placing a hand over his mouth to hold himself from laughing, “I would have not…...unless it was dark…..”

“My point exactly” Daichi sticking his tongue out to the omega as he grabs his hand and kissed the palm of it, really enjoying the time with Suga right now as he and the omega haven’t been back and forth with each other like this in months, “than your aroused scent would gave spread out to a random alpha or some alphas I would be practicing with since you would have the window down, and I really don’t want to be fighting off a whole bunch of alphas wanting to lay a hand on you or the girls thank you very much” Daichi explains as the omega crossed his arm in front of his chest and gave the cute pout that he thinks it’s the cutest thing, this being Suga’s response to things when he knows he can’t argue with it, Daichi pulling the omega into his lap and kisses the omega’s lips, “I don’t want to go to prison because someone wants to get handsy with MY omega.”

“You would go to prison for protecting the girls and I” Suga giving a soft smile at his alpha, leaning against his chest and purred when the alpha nodded his head yes.

“I would do anything for you guys” purring and kissing his omega’s cheeks, meaning it as he would without the slightest hesitation protect the ones he loves.

Daishou feeling a little jealous of the happiness that they have with each other, both so clearly into each other and both so free to flaunt who they love out for everyone to see…...made Daishou’s heart ache for Futakuchi, his bonded side crying out for Tooru at these jealous feelings.

He’s happy for them.

But he’s so jealous of them at the same time.

Just like he knows that Futakuchi isn’t into Tobio as he only sees Tobio as a friend, and for the fact that his cousin is into alphas, he can’t help but feel jealous that Tobio still has his attention. Gets to hold his hand as that he knows his cousin loves hand holding, gets to talk and smile at him, gets to kiss him out in front of everyone…….

How everyone just adores them together.

Knowing that if he ever…….EVER got the chance to be with Futakuchi…...they would never be doted on like his cousin and Tobio.

Just like he’s jealous of Tobio having Tooru’s attention a little bit, how the alpha is putting him through all of shit…….and turns out that he’s not enough and he wants Tobio as well……

Everyone wants him…….

‘Wait’ Daishou brushing some of his hair out of his face, his eye turning from black back to his green, flickering here and there, ‘did I get jealous of Tobio having Tooru’s attention….?’

His mind attacking him right now, all of a sudden a picture of Oikawa on the wall reminding him how much he’s come to despise the brunette, especially after he dropped him and refused to speak to him after the funeral, how much better he always was than him. Didn’t matter what he did, no matter how many advanced classes he took, didn’t matter how many times that he would end up winning over Oikawa in the sports festivals that he and the others used to do all the time, him getting small awards, always getting everyone’s attention……..didn’t even matter in the end that he ended up wasting the majority of his childhood to become a lawyer like his father wanted him to be…….only to still be shown up ONCE AGAIN by an alpha who clearly went against and in a way left the Elite world to try and be a volleyball star……

If he were to have tried to follow his dreams to be in the Olympics, to be an amazing gymnast…..his father would have dropped him like a fucking hat.

It was always him.

And now he’s getting shown up by Tobio as well…….

‘Am I never going to be good enough…..?’

Tears welling up in his eyes and looked down, stuffing some more chocolate in his mouth as his mind is constantly wanting to beat him down……..that the bond wanted him to feed on that anger and lash out on someone.

To take out people who think continue to hurt him.

He blinks as his eyes turn back to green, Suga not catching it, but Daichi catching here and there, this being the fourth time he’s seeing that happen and notices that his whole demeanor just changes in an instant as soon as his eye color switches.

Raising an eyebrow at the action, “hey Daishou are we being too affectionate?”

Seeing the loneliness in his eyes as clear as day.

Daishou and Suga both jumped at the question, Suga standing up and bowing, “I’m sorry Daishou!”

Daishou jumping at the action and groaned at the pain at his bottom, looking up at Suga, “don’t, you two be with each other and be happy.”

‘While you still have time.’

“You sure, because being pregnant without an alpha can be lonely and I don’t want to stress you” Suga frowns.

“”I’m fine” Daishou flashing his forced smile on his face, the omega looking at the alpha and both gave a small nod, both of them knowing they unintentionally upset the pregnant amega, both telling each other with their look that they needed to cool it with each other right now, “it’s all good, you’re a happily married couple that can show their love for everyone to see, no shame in it.”

Daichi getting more suspicious.

“Hello Tooru and Daishou’s guests” a new voice spoke up, Daichi and Suga snapping their attention to a beautiful redhead with intense green eyes, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, wearing a blue dress that went to his knees and wore white leggings under it, Manabu adoring these outside clothes and was wearing as much as them as he could before he had to go back to the school not too long from now, wearing a baby carrier against his chest with an infant omega girl held up against his in the carrier, white hair and the same green eyes as her mother, carrying a large tray full of snacks and a couple of beverages, bowing his head with a polite smile, “it’s nice to meet you both and I’m glad to see you both, I would have met you earlier Suga” looking over to the omega, “but I got caught up in some business and my little one, but it’s a pleasure to meet my friend’s assistant, his husband and adorable daughters.”

“Oh it’s so nice to meet you” Suga beams at the older omega, Manabu setting the large tray on the table next to the gifts.

“My name is Manabu Moniwa” bowing to the couple, then kissing his daughter on the cheek as she looks at the new people in the house, “and this is my two month old omega daughter Rika Moniwa.”

“Nice to meet you two too” Daichi smiling at the polite omega and his adorable little girl.

Suga gasping and leaned his head down to the tiny omega in the baby carrier, giving the little girl the biggest smile, Rika wriggling in the carrier a bit and mustered up as much of a smile as she could, making cooing sounds, “you’re just the cutest little thing!”

Manabu smiling at Suga making his girl happy with just his contagious smile and good vibes, nothing bad can be sensed off of Suga and chuckles, “the cutest and the sweetest, you’re girls were smitten and were very gentle with her.”

“They’re very good at being gentle with omegas” Daichi smiles as the two girls are chatting up a storm with Tooru, the brunette looking amused and gasping at all of the cool toys they got for Christmas, Daichi always finding it funny how the girls would always make it a point to follow a new alpha that they haven’t met before, “omegas and little ones.”

Manabu smiles, liking these two right and seemed to be raising their girls right.

“May I hold her” Suga asked politely as he was just looking like he was just itching to just hold the tiny omega, Manabu giggling and gently pulled her out of the carrier, Suga being very careful with her and held the little girl up against his chest, “hi Rika, you’re very pretty like you’re mommy and have such a pretty name.”

Manabu blushing at the comment and looked at Daishou, frowning as he seemed to be in and out of it, running his hand through his hair gently. The amega tensing up for a split second before realizing what was going on, looking up to see it was just Manabu and relaxed a bit, the omega feeling bad for what happened the night before and was still able to hear Daishou’s pained scream. How the guy wouldn’t stop even though Daishou was making it very clear that he was in a great deal of pain and that it wasn’t going away, so right now he’s trying to pamper Daishou as much as he can, basically give the younger male good treatment that he wasn’t really given at the school.

Rika looking up at Suga with beaming eyes, reaching out a tiny hand out to the omega, Suga softly kissing the tiny palm, leaning down and softly kissing her forehead, “such a sweet and pretty little girl, look at you in a blue dress and white leggings to just like your mommy” Suga coos as Manabu just smiles at his precious little girl, Rika giving out a happy scream, Suga just being able to feel of how much of a healthy and happy little baby she is right now, “happy little girl, being a good little girl for mommy?”

“Oh she sure likes to cause some trouble sometimes” Manabu giggles as he kisses his daughter’s cheeks, “doesn’t like tummy time all that much.”

Daichi looking at his mate with fondness, seeing how much his omega is looking at the small infant as if she was his own…….really hoping he got his omega pregnant from last night, if not, he’s going to shoot for tonight.

Because he wants to give his omega the baby he desires god damn it.

“Oh tummy time is always not so fun for omega’s as it is for alphas” Suga smiles, “they’re ready to just book it, but the funny thing is that you see most omega babies learn quicker than little alphas when it comes to certain things, alphas jut seem to get to moving a lot more quicker is due to how motivated they are.”

Manabu tilts his head to the side as he didn’t know that, Tooru raising an eyebrow on the other couch close to the group as he still played with Dai and Asuga.

“Really” Daishou questions with a raised eyebrow as he takes a bite of the nest candy, his little boys are definitely happy with this treat and realized that Suga wasn’t kidding when he said that it makes the babies very happy, so right now they were helping him perk up a bit.

Suga nodded, “yeah, omegas babies more often than not, since everyone is different and there are some exceptions, but most omega babies are very clingy. Especially to mommy, and usually ones that are born with a disability, like being deaf like Tobio’s little one, are usually going to be extra clingy and will want skin to skin contact A LOT.”

Daishou tensing up at the mention of Tobio, taking a deep breath and then stuffed more candy in his mouth.

Manabu eyes widen, “you know Tobio personally?”

Knowing that this is the name of Nao’s omega son that Tooru told him about.

Suga nodded, “yup, and he’s around…...” looking over to Daichi, “…..three months right?”

“Well I sniffed him out at the volleyball match Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi all invited us co-workers to when they first started working at the hotel, so yeah” Daishou stuffing some more chocolate in his mouth as he wasn’t aware that these two knew before the Daizo incident at the hotel that started most of this madness, because the guys started working at the hotel and saying that Tobio was pregnant about that time indicates that all the assholes decided to work a week or two before that game……..let Tooru sit in and think about it long enough he will know something extra fishy is going on since Daishou knows that the alpha is suspicious of Tobio and Futakuchi together already to begin with, Tooru looking up at Daichi as he continued speaking, “so yeah, now that I think about it, he and Futakuchi must have dated in secret for a while then, because they didn’t come out as until a little after the attack.”

“Yes they have, yes they have” Daishou perking up and interrupting them from saying anymore, not mad at Daichi and Suga as they have no idea, hell he didn’t know about them knowing that they knew about Tobio being pregnant BEFORE the hospital……..

Those fucking assholes decided to leave out two important people who knew…….but for some reason decided to leave out that…….those two…...god he hates it when Tooru is looking at him like that, with such intensity at him. It wasn’t an angry gaze or a happy one, it was one that Tooru puts on when he was thinking.

‘SUGA AND DAICHI KNEW BEFORE THE HOSPITAL!! IS OIKAWA, KUROO, IWA AND AKINARI TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!’

He knew Futakuchi had no idea of it and wasn’t going to include him in it, since his cousin didn’t associate himself with any of them before the hospital, although his cousin seems to be loving hanging around him as he’s seeing Oikawa and Futakuchi getting along right now…….didn’t know how that happened.

‘Of course it’s after I leave the picture that they decide they want to become friends and get the group back together, of fucking course’ Daishou unable to help but think, really starting to feel a little attacked right now, and the fact that he’s done so much for Tobio to only have them potentially get his ass in trouble is pissing him off even more.

He knows he’s screwed is he lets this get revealed.

“Really now” Tooru leaning back in the chair with pursed lips, this being news to him and was curious to know how those two met then if it wasn’t from being with each other after the attack in the hospital, “in secret before the attack?”

The bond screaming at him to tell the truth about what’s going on, that he’s a fucking liar that has been managing to fight off the bond this long, that he’s been managing to keep the secret that the baby belongs go Daizo that is locked up in the school. That he was the one to concoct the story that’s basically holding Tooru right now, though if he’s figures out it is a lie he knows Tooru has so many things planned to do to him and Tobio since Tooru knows he’s the mastermind behind it if he learns about it all. That’s he’s the reason that Tooru didn’t get Tobio around the time he entered the hospital, that he and Daizo in a way prolonged Tobio being eventually dragged into his destiny, that being pregnant and having all this media coverage on Tobio is, as much as Tobio wants to look at it as a pain, is saving his ass at the moment. That he’s secretly hired Atsumu under Tooru’s nose to protect Tobio, and although he didn’t tell specifically say why Atsumu was protecting Tobio, essentially he hired his own spy to that he is purposefully going against his mate. He cheated on his own alpha and his bonded half is making his mark burn so much right now…….but he knows he needs to continue to fight, as much as he can’t stand most of the others, he needs to protect Tobio above all…...as much as day by day he’s starting to become more and more angry and annoyed of the raven haired omega…….he needs to keep on fighting with what little of himself is there still left.

He doesn’t want to give in and will be doing his best.

It won’t be easy as the bond is getting stronger and stronger with each day passing.

But he will try…….he doesn’t want to disappear just yet.

“Yes Tooru” Daishou ignoring the burning sensation in his mark that is screaming at him to tell the truth that he’s a bad mate and needs to be punished, doing everything in his power to keep himself from outwardly panicking and showing Tooru that he’s nervous, he shows Tooru he’s nervous than he might as well scream at him that he’s lying out of his ass right now, locking eyes with the alpha who was looking nothing but curious and he knew eventually suspicion, since Tooru can be similar to his father, although not as bad, that he can be a bit paranoid that others are doing things behind his back, “Futakuchi was very very nervous coming out to the world with Tobio and Tobio understood, and it was easier for him to get away with it since his father was usually working a lot and the media wasn’t following him around. Hell he didn’t say anything to me at first, but I snoop around and when I saw him smiling a lot more often at his phone and was usually very quick to respond to him when they would talk” Suga pecking and swaying Rika when he, Daichi and Manabu looked over and smiled at what Daishou was saying, Tooru nodding for him to continue, if he’s not going to tear through the fake relationship, than he’s thinking of a way to make break them up……..one of the two and he couldn’t tell with Tooru’s facial expression, “and of course he got pissy with me for snooping and told they had been talking to each other and seeing each other here and there and would spend time with Tobio with Nao, which explains why Nao didn’t have a problem with him and let himself and his mother be touched after all the media coverage” Daishou thanking god for Nao on being cooperative with him at that point to make this part easy to lie about, “and Futakuchi was being a little brave and started to invite Tobio over to one of the rooms at the hotel, and that they would spend the night here and there and hang out while Nao was being babysat, and of course they got physical around that time, so BAM, he got Tobio pregnant. Then the jackass decided to attack Tobio at the hotel since it seemed he saw Tobio there a lot, and Futakuchi and the others were there to save the others.”

Daishou really hoping that no one asks anything until he can talk to a few people, knowing how majorly fucked if Tooru were to ask the wrong person if he gets curious enough since he just pulled this out of his ass.

‘Thanks a lot assholes.’

Tooru’s smile turned into a bit of a creepy one, signaling that he needs to be careful and probably get a hold of Atsumu here real soon, “well ain’t that just adorable, after all of that and they’re till together, ain’t that just the sweetest thing.”

“It really is” Suga smiles as he was trying to force himself to not look too much into the tension, that he’s just imagining things, although he could tell his husband inwardly is suspicious about the small tension between Daishou and Tooru.

Manabu raising an eyebrow, knowing that there was more behind that smile than meets the eye with Tooru.

“Ok, lets get to presents” Tooru chirps as he smiles at the two little alphas, smiling as he stood up with his hands on his hips, “girls, I got you presents from too and I want you to go open and play with them, and Manabu and little Rika while I do something very important with your momma and Daishou!”

“We get presents and to play with Rika” Dai gasping as she and her sister hold the toys against their chests with big smiles, Manabu grabbing Rika and smiles at the small alphas eagerness to ‘play’ with the little omega.

“Oh yes I can’t forget to get you guys presents, I love to give all my best friends presents” Tooru chuckles at the little ones.

“Come on sweethearts, we will come back to mommy and daddy after this very important business stuff” Manabu chuckling as the girl made faces at that, looking over to Tooru, “we will be in the room when you need us.”

Tooru nodded as Dai and Asuga waved to their mommy and daddy, the couple waving back and smiling at their excitement, Daishou having to force himself to stay calm and and inwardly calm himself, popping more candy in his mouth and put a hand under his sweater and rub his stomach. The boys all emitting their warmth as they just love the attention, and the candy really I helping them right now on distracting them from begging for Tooru’s attention, groaning at the pain in his bottom as he shifted a bit. Tooru was suddenly right in front of him, making him jump and gave a gasp.

“Sorry Suguru” Tooru chuckles as he gets into a crouch, “we’re going to have to move you a bit more up on your nest so you can opening them properly for you and the boys.”

Daishou inwardly groaned, but nodded his head as Daichi came over to help move him forward as Suga fluffed his pillows and adjusted them to the new position, Tooru handing him some tissues since he can’t wipe them himself without giving the married couple any indication that there might be something going on between the to of them. The amega taking the tissue and wiped the tears away.

“If I would have known at the pain he was feeling, I would have bought him some stuff” Suga walking back in with a damp washcloth and placed it over his forehead.

“Oh it wasn’t all that bad until the meeting” Tooru says as he lit a couple of more candles to help keep his scent from the nest masked, trying to keep the amega as comfortable as possible, he expected there to be some pain on his bottom no matter what, but that fucking bastard decided to keep going at it when his bonded was clearly in pain, even started bleeding. From the times he’s put cream on the amega’s bottom, he could really see a lot a swelling and just how bruised and beaten up his bottom was, and could easily tell that some of the clients that he calls friends decided to get a little too excited with his amega, so yeah moving around at the meeting was the last thing Daishou needed to do, but he hid his pain very well besides a limp that he knows Seiji noticed and is waiting for him to say something at work, “strained himself a bit since you got a little excited.”

Tooru holding back a smirk at Daishou’s red face, knowing how much fun Daishou’s bonded self was enjoying fucking Hajime Futakuchi over. That manic smile was exciting to look at, and how Daishou kept looking over to him for approval made his ego inflate

‘Very sexy.’

Although he was a little curious……..about Futakuchi and Tobio being together longer than they let on…….he wants to believe it as it would make tearing the two of them apart and seeing Futakuchi’s shock a lot more delicious to watch, but then again he had to realize that Daishou still hasn’t completely given in, so somethings can be a fibbed. But Daishou is someone that it was a bit hard to tell if he’s lying a good portion of the time.

He sniffs BS…….but he knows if he can keep pressing and get the bonded version out of the amega…...he might just get his answers. But he’s going to have to get Osamu to do so things for him while he continues to bring out the bonded version.

“So it’s good that you get to relax in your nest and open gifts” Daichi smiles as he saw Daishou’s blush from Tooru, shaking his head, “Suga went overboard with your boys.”

“Because they’re sweethearts and I’m the honorary godfather” Suga looking mighty proud of himself as Tooru took the big box in his lap since it would be too big and put too much pressure on the amega, knowing that’s the last thing he needed at the moment, Tooru opening up as he knew he and Daishou were excited to see what the omega gave their boys, Suga standing there and shaking up and down to see what Daishou will think since he tried his best with figure out some of their personalities, or at least what they respond to a lot, “I tried my best and I hope you do like them for your sweet boys.”

Tooru smiles at that, well if they are anything like him when he was little before his father fucked him over, eye twitching slightly, well he knew he was a nice little one who did everything under the sun to make others happy with him.

He won’t fuck them over like his father did to him.

“I’m sure I will love them” Daishou giving the omega a small smile, “you always have done an amazing job.”

And he’s embarrassed to tell the omega that he can’t find his ‘Amega and Proud’ onesie for Ayumu. Really wondering what in the hell happened to it, hoping that whoever broke into his home didn’t fuck it up, hoping that they didn’t take it.

That would royally piss him off if they did.

“Aww look at this Suguru” Tooru coos as he beams at the five stacks of onesies all separated neatly, looking up at Suga, “you personalized each for each boy.”

Daichi smiling as Suga smiles brighter at his handiwork, knowing just how much of a gift it is for Suga to hear someone praising his work, especially coming from two Elites, two Powerhouse Elites at that.

Daishou taking one that Tooru handed to him and couldn’t help but give a fond smile at the thought of his little one wearing this, this one being for Noboru, this one being a light green color with white stripes on it, Noboru’s name stitched onto it with some cute cartoon snakes all around the onesie. Having a number one stitched onto the back of it, meaning that he’s the first, the oldest one out of all the five when Suga was able to get the placements of the little ones after a long afternoon that he and Suga went back and forth with names, Osamu chipping in here and there, and seeing what each little one responded to the most, the babies practically naming themselves. He wanted to make the letters, the number, the colors and the cute little snakes on there pop out and loud just due to Noboru’s loud and commanding presence in his mother’s womb. The snakes he noticed one day when he pressed a stuffed snake on Daishou’s stomach on it, it was always Noboru who always made figurative grabby hands to it, so this one has his mommy’s love of snakes…….Suga always found it to be interesting since they can’t see outside their mother’s womb, but it’s just like these little one’s can sense these things are latch onto something.

Always found it to be neat.

“I made lot for each of them, kind of give them the independence for each of them” Suga says as he gives a soft smile at how mesmerized Daishou looked with the onesie, “there were some that I bought from the store and little outfits on days you want all of them match, for the hell of it and to make sure that you don’t lose them, especially when they all will start to move around.”

Tooru snorts as Suga made a point there, looking over to the stomach of the amega’s, giving a smile as this is is his chance to have the family he wants, not with just one kid here and there with a different mother that all, except Semi’s mother, were disappointments. Family he wants that will expand with Tobio, and will be amazing too when he gets in the position he wants as head of this country.

“Tooru let me see the others” Tooru smirking as Suga helped the amega to go through all of the onesies, Daichi smiling fondly at the scene before him.

“You two, get something in your system” Tooru grabbing the two cups that he designated for the lovely couple, making sure to grab them before they do, holding them out for the two of them.

Suga smiling and nodding his head in thanks.

Daichi taking it, but he couldn’t help but get a strange vibe from the smile Tooru gave, “thank you” having to force himself to take a drinks, really not wanting to offend a Powerhouse in his own home by refusing to eat and drink whatever he provides.

Be viewed as disrespectful, and he doesn’t want to make his hotel look bad since he and his father are the face of that place.

Taking a drink along with his husband.

Tooru smiling wider, ‘I will see your every move.’

 

-

 

“‘You’ll be making me a lot of money my beauty when the time is right. I know you know how to pleasure an alpha. I know you know how to make them feel good.  
I know.  
So be a good boy my beauty, you know I can’t wait until I get my hands on you again. And tell your brother that I still can’t stand him, and flip off your mother’s grave for me.  
~Your father, Tatsuo Kageyama~’”  
Everyone stood there silent after hearing Iwaizumi finish up the letter, all of them wide eyed and just ready to explode, Kita getting so pissed off that his hand was starting to shake.

Getting a good fucking idea of what happened to his Tobio.

Atsumu staring at Tobio as he was begging the omega to please, please tell him that he’s assuming too much it wasn’t what he thinks…….that Tatsuo couldn’t possibly have…….really hurt his ex in a way…….just how he sexualize and saying that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him again…..

Suna pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, on the same board with Kita on while he doesn’t know one hundred percent of what’s all going on right now on what happened by the mere insinuations in that damn letter. He cares for Tobio and always thought that he was a good person, he doesn’t say it and it may seem like he couldn’t have given a damn about the omega since the last few times he’s been around him when he used to date and be engaged to Atsumu, but he cares and was more than welcome and on board on letting Tobio join when Kita was talking to him and Ojiro about the possibility of having the omega joining, have him be the only other omega in the gang if they didn’t count Masaru and their deceased omega Koji, Suna eye twitching for a slip second to not think about him right now as that was one of the most painful moments in his life to lose his own child.

But he and Kita were more than willing, and still are, if the omega is up for it whenever Kita feels like the time is right.

So hearing that a family member most likely got hurt hurt in a way that makes him what to let loose and straight up kill someone………...yeah he was going to take a breath during the birthday party and Christmas gifts opening after this.

Kuroo getting into a crouching position, staring at the ground with extreme intensity, ‘he’s getting out…...’

“He’s actually getting out…...” Kuroo croaks as he had to even out his breathing, Oikawa frozen on the spot and just staring wide eyed at his fiance who looks like he was trying his damnedest to not break down again, although he could tell he was failing at doing so as the little ones in his lap were wiping the tears off of his face, Nao hugging his mother’s neck and purred like Sakura was.

Really pissed off that Tobio isn’t allowing anyone to touch him right now……

“H-How is he supposed to be let out” Kuroo looking up at Kenta as he was starting to crack again, Keiji and Bokuto moving themselves closer to the alpha while still trying to stay close to the omega, both of them holding Kuroo’s hands.

Kenta can see the fear and rage in the younger alphas eyes, being able to see that young boy for the first time in the hospital room getting checked as if it was yesterday, all those bruises and coming to find out he had a cracked rib when they did further x-rays on him. The poor boy who just wants to protect his little brother, the poor boy who got beaten down physically, mentally and verbally by his own father. While he knows Kuroo won’t outright admit it, as much as he says he wants to beat the shit out of his father, and while he can see that he does, he can also tell that Kuroo is scared of him. He knows that Tobio is scared of him and he was so confused as to why Tatsuo is being let out, him and Tooru made sure that he would be in there for life. As much as he didn’t care for Tooru, he knew that alpha as much as the next person hated this shit and with his high status he was able to royally fuck over Tatsuo, even framed him for trying to harm Tooru and Kenta had to keep quiet about.

Not that he didn’t have a problem with doing that.

But Tooru made sure, and for the fact that he will prosecuted the alpha and had a private conversation with him that led to Tatsuo bowing down to him for some reason.

‘So how in the hell is he getting out soon…...’

And he knew Tooru didn’t know about it yet, otherwise the alpha would have came bitching to him and wondered if he was the cause of it before going on a manhunt.

‘Oh dear god is scary as hell when pissed…..’ Kenta won’t deny it, Tooru is a scary and powerful person, always had a plan for every little thing that it was nearly impossible to win against, and he knows, and what reassured this thought, is that he’s ruthless and will do almost anything to get his way. If he can frame Tatsuo for bringing in a dangerous weapon and play victim, stab himself and make it look like Tatsuo was the one harmed him, and laugh at the fear someone’s eyes.

Then Kenta knew he can do almost anything.

“How could he” Akinari looking at Kenta, not in a demanding in tone as he was just in pure shock, “I thought you took care of it.”

“I did with some help to give him life with no chance of parole” Kenta looking over to Tobio, “I made sure that happened so this shit didn’t happen.”

“But it did” Konoha looking at the siblings looking petrified about all of this, Kuroo looking more livid than scared, but there isn’t mistaking the fear in there, looking over to Tobio who has every right to fear that man……..and he’s getting out and made it very clear that he will be after him…...looking over to Oikawa who just was frozen as he looked over to Tobio, panic and rage is in his eyes as he didn’t even move, didn’t even look like he was even breathing.

Looking over to to Kita who looked like he was already making a plan in his head to go after Tobio and Kuroo’s father.

He held Semi and their two boys up against him.

Yuu looking at his father who seemed so sure that Tatsuo was going to be in prison and stay in there, and it hurts to see his father to looked a little crushed. He looked up next to the alpha that looked to be about his age him sitting on the desk, looking to be a be a bit familiar. An alpha who had some blond in his hair and was a little long, but his hair almost completely black, wondering who in the hell is he, especially since Tobio looked scared shitless of him when he and the scary looking omega broke into the room.

“I love you pretty omega” Isamu looking up at Tobio as he scratched the back of his right ear again, Nao looking over to the ear and scratched it for Isamu since he could tell it was bother him, his head tilting more off to the right in reaction since he was already doing so when everyone else was talking.

Keiji raising an eyebrow in reaction to that.

“I love you too Isu” Tobio sniff as he tried and failed to give a smile, having a hard time doing that now with everyone’s eyes on him and his brother. The fact that Nao is also in danger, and the little omega inside Tobio is also in danger of being hurt…...potentially go through the same hell his mommy went through all those years ago.

“Tobio I know this question I’m going to ask is going to be hard for you” Oikawa speaking up as he sounded like he was trying to hold back from bursting into tears, Tobio tensing up as he knew that he needed to try his best to answer their questions…...they all know what they did to him, now they know that he’s a target…...he’s already humiliated enough as it is, “…...but in the letter he said that he had a plan for you…..that you will be making him lots of money…..”

Everyone snapping their eyes to Tobio as Oikawa finishes his sentences, all of them wanting to know just what in the hell is going on……

“…..what does he mean by that….?”

Tobio taking a deep breath as he knows he will have to go over some events in his life, trembling as he took a deep breath, “I can remember almost everything in those moments in my life almost…...a-almost as if they all h-happened to me y-yesterday….”

Kuroo crawling onto the floor and right up to the bed, setting his chin on the bed as his face was about to touch his thigh, needing to be close to his brother as he feels like his father was about to pop out of the corner to attack his little brother, so damn scared that his little brother is having to worry about his father coming into attack him…..knowing he was going to need to have a talk with Oikawa…...with everyone else in fact that they all have to keep an eye on that bastard, he knows he’s going to be a target for his father to hurt, not in the way his father did to Tobio, but he knew that he was going to be hurt since his father never loved him, but he was more concerned for his brother, Nao and his nephew more than anything since he’s more vulnerable due to being pregnant.

“I love you little brother” Tobio clenching his eyes shut as he was desperately trying to not breakdown again, Tobio trying to convince himself that his brother is telling the truth and that Kuroo wants to be there around him genuinely, surprised that no one has left him and his problematic self, Kuroo looking at his brother with sadness as he just wanted his little brother to look at him in the eyes, he needs to see that his little brother is still with him and not going to run off…...since this is similarish behavior his brother gave before he ran away when he was two months pregnant with Nao and Tooru, “I love you so much that I just want to be able to help you….”

Tobio clenching his eyes tighter.

“I will be here for you always” Kuroo itching to hold his brother’s hand, but he knew how jumpy his little brother is right now, “I need to know…...we need to know what to do to help you…...”

“We just want to help you” Bokuto sniffing as he’s just been a ball full of emotions learning about all of this and was a little scared of Tobio running off too, knowing when Tobio got this depressed and scared to face his problems, since he and Kuroo both don’t understand why Tobio just keeps it bottled inside and doesn’t try to reach out.

Especially learning that there was more damage on his brother than he pictured.

“I-I don’t k-know what he always meant by t-that” Kita squeezing his hands as Tobio forced himself to keep going, Semi having to fight on hugging his best friend, Keiji squeezing the older omega’s hand to keep him to stay as calm as he can be, that Tobio will eventually open up to him and let them hold him.

Keiji knows that they needed to be gentle and patient with him.

“I-I…..I-I remember that he w-would always mention h-how his b-boss is going to love m-me when it’s t-time” Tobio taking a shaky breath as tears started to break through, Oikawa biting his knuckles as he was pissed off at that sentence.

Kuroo on the same page as his brother’s fiance, “he was g-going to sell you….?”

Everyone tensing up, Atsumu and Yuu looking nothing short of guilty of their past actions, Yuu wishing he had never seen those fucking pictures while Atsumu was begging, pleading in his mind that this better not be what he thinks what happened to his ex fiance.

Really not knowing what he was going to do with himself if it were true…..

“I….I think so….”

Kita infuriated by that, not going to allow Tobio to go through that shit he did with being sold off to whatever gang leader to be abused.

Akinari and Kenta looking at each other, scared as to who is the person Tobio is to be sold to, Akinari looking over to Tobio, “sweetheart I know this seems like a bit of a dumb question, but right now any question is a good question, but have you met, saw in person, saw a picture of by any chance?”

“I uhhh” Tobio leaning his head back as he tried to think, eyes still closed and took a shaky breath, “I d-don’t remember seeing him…..otherwise I would have remembered his face and be scared of it for the rest of my life” Sakura purring louder in the omega’s hold and snuggled up against Tobio, “j-just the fact that he deliberately did that…...like he had it all planned out and just ready to fuck me over.”

“Do you remember you first day little brother” Kenta frowns, “what all he did and said to you?”

“That’s a little personal don’t you th-” Iwaizumi questions when Akinari raises his hands up to quiet his son.

“It is” Akinari replies, “but right now that disgusting pig deliberately took advantage and molested my poor Tobio” Tobio’s tears breaking through even more, Kita, Suna and Atsumu getting that final confirmation from that sentence, Kita pressing himself more up against Tobio and wrapped his arms around Tobio’s arm, Suna squishing himself on the bed next to Kita in a way to create more of a shield to guard Tobio from anyone wanting to try and come through the front door, Atsumu frozen in shock as he really starting to feel the guilt now, really wanting to throw up at the thought that Tobio…...his Tobio that had always been so shy to open himself up to sexual acts in their relationship…….the only thing Tobio ever doing since the first day they let themselves get a little physical was him giving him blowjobs…...but even those days Tobio seemed a little sensitive to certain words, certain actions after said blowjob. Explained why Tobio refused up until the day that he had to coax him into letting him touch the omega, since Tobio refused and denied his own pleasure and while he got the blowjobs. How scared he seemed in the closet the day he broke up with him and ended the engagement. How scared he was when he forced himself onto the omega in Kunimi’s home……..how scared he was when he raped him at the festival……..

Atsumu unable to stop the tears as he literally attacked the omega just like…...just like the omega’s father did to him……

Slapping his hand over his mouth so he didn’t vomit.

“And that sick bastard that molested my Tobio” Akinari just becoming way more emotional than he has been in years, all this hurt, this hurt about Daishou, this hurt about Tobio, this confusion and hurt for Futakuchi as he’s trying to understand his feelings for his own cousin……..just so much of his babies are getting hurt and the tears are just going to be pouring out until he can manage to end this madness and achieve world piece, “and he’s being let out real soon and he’s got a target on him, meaning he’s got a target on Nao” the small alpha’s head snapping up as he heard his name being said and looked over as Akinari, too busy cuddling with his sad momma to listen to what anyone was saying, “that means he’s got a target on the little omega in Tobio” Nao hugging his momma’s swollen stomach that is getting bigger and bigger little by little each day, the little one emitting warmth in reaction to his big brother hugging him, “and Kuroo is a target as well since it was made clear in the letter that Tatsuo doesn’t like his son, and I know Kuroo ain’t going to back down if he’s to run into that man” Kuroo giving a small nod in response to that, not going to let his father ever…...EVER lay a hand on his little brother again.

“That son of a bitch is going to have another thing coming if he thinks I’m going to let him touch, even lay a finger on my little brother again” Kuroo grumbles as Hikaru looks at his sad daddy as he sat in Tobio’s lap, sitting up and laying over his uncle’s thighs, kissing his father’s forehead.

“I love you daddy” Hikaru giving a shy smile.

Kuroo gave a small smile to him too, “love you to my love” giving him a kiss on the forehead, Hikaru giving a small blush at the affection he received from his father, making him so happy that he’s not having to be around Junn again, Isamu looking at the two of them with a frown, Kuroo looking over to him too as he was well aware of his actions, “love you too Isu.”

Isamu still didn’t look the happiest and Bokuto frowns, Kuroo acknowledging him is what he thought would help out, he knows it’s not going to be instantaneous……..but Isamu just looks a little lost when he stares at them. Then again the only time he seems happy at this point is when he’s getting attention from Tobio, Keiji and Semi…….Bokuto going to keep an extra eye on him than he already is.

Keiji and Kuroo seeing the same, them thinking about doing the same.

Oikawa so desperately wanting to just lay and hug on Tobio, Nao and his little one hoped to be named Aito, just want them and Kuroo and everyone else safe this point.

“And just judging by the letter, my Kenji is going to be a target as well” Futakuchi snapping his head to his uncle as others snap their head to the brunette on the bed, “because in this letter it specifies that he thinks that Futakuchi is ‘getting in the way’” Akinari looking at his nephew in worry, “so not only are we going to have to help look after and save Daishou, but we’re going to have to make sure we keep Tobio, Nao, the little omega in my Tobio” Akinari giving a small smile at another tiny omega Elite, three in one go is something special, Kenta smiling at that as he for some reason already has an attachment to the little one as well, Oikawa looking anxious as his family is in danger…….but he’s ready to learn to fight at this moment to protect them like an alpha should, “but we also need to help keep an eye on and protect Kuroo, which to me in extension we should make sure that Hikaru, Isamu, Sakura, Keiji and Bokuto are being safe since I wouldn't put it past it at this point for him to go out of his way to find out to hurt you more than he already has” Kuroo tensing up and looked at Keiji, who was looking a little scared and was staring at his little ones, looking at Bokuto who was also staring at their omega and children, Kuroo and Bokuto looking at each other in worry as they didn’t think about that…...and not they’re scared for their omegas and children, Semi staring wide eyed as both of his best friends are in danger, looking at Konoha who had a dark look in his eyes, “to me just any of us need to be ready and prepared for what is to come with that man , if he can do this nasty shit to his own kid, then to me he’s capable of doing many things.”

“I will try to do what I can to see who in the hell thought it would be a good idea to see who released him” Kenta seeing if he can do it without Tooru finding out, last thing he needed is that annoying man talking to him every step of the way unless need be, possibly talk to the stressed and traumatized siblings.

‘Yeah, not happening.’

“So Tobio, I hate to ask this of you” Akinari looking at Tobio with sorrow as the omega holds all the little ones against him, Tobio looking at him with now dull dark blue eyes that nearly black, not the beautiful shade that can draw anyone he so desires, “I’m going to need to tell us some of the things that he did to you sweetheart.”

“Wasn’t the pictures enough” Yuu mumbles to himself as he just has a hard time looking at Tobio, just picturing the sad and depressed kid who he didn’t even bother helping as he was being shoved around, seeing him on his knees and trying to not cry as he grabs his stuff out of his locker, thinking at that point that he didn’t deserve any kindness for fucking them over in that last game of junior high, he throwing a volleyball at the back of his head and him just rolling it back to him with his head bowed, even though they had three classes of the day left he just saw him quietly walk out of the building, then the next day he wasn’t in the math class…….only to find out after the math teacher told them that Tobio was in the hospital…….that he tried and almost succeeded in killing himself.

He felt too guilty to go and was balling his eyes out as soon as he requested to go to the bathroom…….remembering how he realized that he still had feelings for Tobio that he got towards the end of his first year of junior high.

God his dad is going to kill him when he learns this…..just seeing how fond of Tobio he is.

Bullying him because he was being egotistical and thought that an omega shouldn’t be better than him. Then being mad all these years because he felt like got stood up by the omega that night at the festival, getting the same hurt feelings reigniting and his feelings of jealously over how popular and important Tobio became after the attack, seeing his face plastered everywhere that it started to make him feel depressed. Now……..now he feels like a horrible human being that he keeps feeling bad about Tobio…...never knowing just how much this omega has been through.

“Because” Kita speaking up, voice sharp that could cut anyone down, Yuu tensing up at the tone, “we all need to know what we’re going up against, we need to know what he’s capable of so we know what to expect, so we don’t take him lightly” the omega hugging onto the Tobio’s arm a little tighter, this is the most affectionate that Konoha’s ever seen Kita, thinking that other than Suna and their soon to be two kids, no one else got the rare treatment of Kita’s affections, “you underestimate and don’t know what all he’s capable of, than you’re not taking him seriously enough and leaving an opening, and once you leave an opening is when it’s all over. So yes it’s very fucking painful to have to listen to and I wish that Tobio didn’t have to go through all that pain to begin with, but the least we all can do is sit back and listen, take in every word and use to evaluate what else this man can do, how smart he is, how much is he willing to do and what we’re going to assume his first moves are going to be.”

“We plan” Suna says, “we plan to keep them safe.”

“Safe to never be harmed again” Atsumu speaking up with a crack in his voice as he managed to fight off the feeling of throwing up, “we need to bare his pain” Tobio looking at him with a shy expression, Oikawa and the others looking at him as well, “I will protect you every step of the way, I know it no way makes up for the hurt that I put you through” Atsumu really feeling like a piece of shit now more than ever, Yuu raising an eyebrow as he was trying to place where he’s seen him, Kenta frowning, “but you will always and forever be someone I care for, so expect one hundred percent devotion to protect you.”

Isamu turning his attention to the voice, eyes widening and a big smile on his face formed, although he was confused on why his hair looked different and was sitting there thinking why he would do that.

Suna and Kita giving small smiles, the omega remembering Atsumu saying that to him, Atsumu being one of the first alphas who didn’t put him down for being an omega, and willingly followed him, remembering the alpha saying that to him.

Meaning he’s dead serious and lay down his life if he has to.

Tobio’s eyes widen a bit, looking around the room as everyone was expecting to hear what he has to say.

“We’re here” Kuroo smiles.

“We won’t leave you” Oikawa giving a small smile, Tobio looking at the two alphas as the little ones all started purring and cuddling with him, feeling himself blush a bit at Oikawa.

The brunette’s smile getting a little bigger.

Atsumu trying to calm his jealousy.

Kita’s eyebrow raising along with his husband’s.

Tobio taking in a deep breath, forcing himself to dig through all of those dark memories that he kept locked away for so long.

Way too many memories…….

 

-Flashback-

 

Tobio sat there in the middle of the floor…….right now just being him and his daddy…….his daddy eyeing him up and down as he licked his lips, Tobio hugging his knees up to his bare chest, naked and afraid…...not knowing what his daddy was going to do to him today.

He didn’t want his wee wee, or as his daddy says cock, to be touched again. He didn’t want his daddy’s mouth on him again. He didn’t want his daddy to lick his skin again. He didn’t want his daddy to bite his skin again.

He didn’t like this training.

He wanted it to stop.

But his daddy seems very happy with his friends or himself to stop, says that it makes him feel good…….says that if he stopped crying like a bitch and enjoy being jerked off and kissed, that is he just laid there and enjoy the dildos or vibrators…….that he would just stop fighting and sink into the feeling than this wouldn’t all that bad.

Tobio finds that hard to believe.

His bottom aches and just sitting up just hurts him.

His daddy looking down at him like some sort of beast about to pounce onto the prey, circling him as the small omega just sits there trembling and just wishing for help…..if daddy gets bored and just goes back upstairs to watch his soccer game…..

He just wants this all to stop.

He doesn’t want anyone near him anymore, knowing…...just knowing they will hurt him too.

Wandering what it would be like to see his big sissy that his mommy says in up in heaven…….wondering if he would be able to meet her.

He heard heaven is a nice place where all the angels are at, how pretty they are. His mommy says that they help light up the stars at night and would always point to a pinkish star at night time and wave hi to her.

Nozomi was her name.

Remembering how his mommy told him that she was taken away from them by daddy.

“How are you feeling my beauty” his father coos as he stops right in front of the small omega, Tobio flinching and his eyes widen, snapping them up to his scary father who was staring at him with half lidded eyes and a smirk.

“M-My head a bit fuzzy” the small omega answers his father, the small omega having a hard time sitting up, his vision going a little blurry for a brief moment and snapped his eyes back open, suddenly feeling like he just wants to sleep, “s-sleepy.”

“Good than it’s working like my friend said it would” Tatsuo giving a dark chuckle, Tobio confused and scared that nothing has happened yet, not that he wanted anything to happen, he’s just used to his daddy doing his yucky training almost as soon as they get down into the basement, Tatsuo sitting down on his knees in front of the small child and started to take off his shirt, Tobio whimpering as he didn’t like where this was going.

Didn’t know what he was going to do.

But that didn’t help his anxiety any.

His father leaning his head closer to his son’s head, their lips barley brushing up against each others and Tobio couldn’t stop shaking, breathing heavily as his father just smiles at him, his father’s face starting to get a little blurry again and was about to fall on his back when he caught himself.

“It’s working a lot quicker than expected” Tatsuo commented as he brushes his raven hair back as it laid flat against his hear, then chuckles as he pecks his son’s lips, “you inhaled that milk fucking quickly.”

Tobio didn’t understand him, his voice starting to become indistinguishable and his face becoming even more blurry, only really being able to really understand milk…..but even then that alone he had to really put effort into hearing.

“We’re going to start today’s lesson” he purrs as Tobio fights to hear what he’s trying to even say, unable to keep his body upright and fell onto the floor on his back, giving out a small whimper as his father just kept smirking at him, unzipping his pants as he keeps looking at Tobio starting to slowly become more and more incoherent, his eyes starting to get a glassy look, “and it’s the continuation of the biggest and most important lesson of all from your very first day…….and that’s going all the way.”

“All…..way” Tobio lazily tilting his head to the side as he had no idea what ‘going all the way’ even means, his breathing becoming shallow and wasn’t hyperventilating anymore, unable to move his body, couldn’t turn his head, had a hard time eve trying to speak and words were ever so slowly becoming fuzzy.

“That’s right, all the way…...where you’re finally going to blossom fully, have me take your virginity…….since daddy is the one to do that” Tatsuo placing his lips right up against the small omega’s ear, “only daddy has that right.”

Tobio was just so confused and just didn’t know what he meant by taking away his virginity, blinking in response as he didn’t have the energy to even move his lips

“I get to have the one thing that no one get to have, not even boss when he gets you in the future” spreading the tiny omega’s legs open as soon as he took off his pants and boxers, “boss doesn’t even need to know this is happening.”

‘Boss?’

“He will be you’re alpha in the future as you have no choice in the matter…..” lifting up Tobio’s hips up as his father’s face just became blurry and almost completely black, the last thing he hears before completely blanked out was;

“That’s why I’m making you sleepy, so that way you don’t tell you don’t tell T-”

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Kuroo, Keiji and Kenta managed to jolt out of their horror grab Sakura and the other little ones as they say Tobio’s face turn completely green, running off of the bed and slammed open the bathroom door, barley making it to the toilet before puking his guts out, wailing as he was doing so.

He didn’t even know that memory existed…...he didn’t even remember that at all ever…...and it just suddenly popped into his mind now?!

Tobio didn’t even think his virginity was taken after all these years, all this time he was made to do disgusting things and have disgusting things done to him…...but never…...never did his father and friends ever stick their own cocks in him…...the most he ever had stuck up in him were any kind of dildos, any kind of sex toy that can be stuck up his butt was stuck up in there…….one time he bled so badly when his father and his friends decided to be extra cruel and stick a br-

Tobio vomiting even more at the thought, feeling the pain in his bottom all those years ago come back and hit him, crying out in pain before he puked some more. Trying to not slip away from reality again, trying so damn hard to not slip away from reality…...last time he got so bad with it was when Atsumu popped back up at the hotel and he almost slit his wrist with a glass shard, the way he made Oikawa cry……..

Kuroo coming up behind his little brother as he couldn’t stop crying at what his little brother just told, flushing the toilet for his brother. He grabbed his brother’s shoulders and turned him around, Tobio automatically hugging Kuroo and buried his head int the crook of his brother’s neck, Kuroo crying harder that his brother is letting himself be hugged and held onto him for dear life. Kuroo heartbroken, pissed, guilty for not being there to help save him, wanting to murder his father the moment he sees him for violating his brother in one of the worst ways possible. He needs his little brother and he’s not going to let stupid shit get in between them, he knows he hasn’t been the best at handling his emotions, but damn it all he would do anything to help his brother out.

He will do that fucking self defense classes, see if Yaku will do offensive training as he wants to take down the monster who thoughtlessly hurt his brother.

Took away his choice to save himself for someone.

Oikawa diving in to hug his fiance and soon to be brother in law, crying with them as he’s going to do everything in his power to protect and love up on Tobio so freaking much that Tobio will probably get annoyed of him, but right now he doesn’t give a damn.

He’s pissed.

He’s ready to fucking explode and is bottling up the anger for the day he meets this son of a bitch.

He will be the one to murder him…...he would fucking give away his dreams to be a professional volleyball player if it meant that this son of a bitch taken out and away from the love of his life.

Hating that he’s been crying all damn day, suffering all damn day because of what that man did…….and he will pay.

Oikawa will make sure of it.

Semi and Kita both jumping into the hug, both the omegas seeing themselves into Tobio, both of their hearts breaking. Semi unable to stop crying while Kita’s eyes are filled with nothing with hostility, already plotting to take him out.

Suna right behind him thinking the same thing.

Akinari, Iwaizumi and Bokuto along with almost all the little ones except Sakura, joining in the pile, both alphas and all the kids unable to keep themselves together. Keiji holding Sakura, sitting next to the pile and leaned his head against everyone’s, while not crying, he sure as hell feels like he’s going to breakdown the more he thought about what that man did to him. Yuu helping Futakuchi over to the bathroom, Futakuchi unable to hold himself back as he painfully limped over to the group, crying for his friends hurt, being able to feel that pain of having your innocence taken away…...only thing is that Tobio was drugged.

He was drugged and raped by his own father…...when he was just six years old.

Akinari engulfing Futakuchi as he made it to the pile in the big bathroom, Futakuchi breaking down with everyone, he didn’t know how he held it together yesterday……..just knowing that there was abuse is one painful thing, and then actually hearing some of the dirty details of it all is a completely different ball game…..

Atsumu fell against the wall right next to the bathroom to try and control his breathing, getting sent straight into a panic attack as he heard that story…...of how Tobio’s own father would do that that to him. Staring wide eyed with tears pouring down his cheeks at Konoha right in front of him, although he wanted to be in there with Tobio, he knew Atsumu needed someone right now too. He knew that the alpha is feeling like the worst human being for what he did to Tobio years back, placing a hand on his shoulders and set his forehead up against the younger alpha’s forehead.

“Breath with me” Konoha trying to not cry himself, the sound of Tobio and Semi crying their eyes out is something that always got him worked up, hell Iwaizumi isn’t a crier and he’s in there balling his eyes out right now is the hardest thing to listen to without wanting to cry along with him, “don’t you put yourself down, what’s done is done and you’re doing the best you can to better than you were years ago.”

“I…..I-I-I’m t-trying” Atsumu breathing heavily as the sound of Tobio’s and Nao’s sobbing is getting to him and it’s making him cry even more, feeling like he was no better than Tobio’s father for abusing him, “I-I’m not a good person Konoha!”

“Shut it” Konoha letting tears roll down his cheeks at the broken alpha in front of him, “you’re a good person who made a mistake. You’re improving and working on bettering yourself and that’s something that not many people do and I’m so fucking proud of you, you need to not let this bring you down, use it as motivation to be better than.”

Atsumu unable to stop crying as he just stares at Konoha, looking like a sad puppy that was left out in the rain.

“I-I didn’t even k-know” Tobio sniffing as Kuroo rocked him, as a result rocking the rest of the group, Kuroo running his hands through his brother’s hair, him, Oikawa and the others all doing their best and managing to rub Tobio’s stomach, the baby feeling the love from everyone after he and his mother both were just extremely stressed out, Kuroo placing a kiss on his brother’s forehead, “…….I didn’t even know he took my virginity away from me…...he drugged and raped me…...he must have done it a lot since…...s-since that w-wasn’t the only t-t-time...” Kuroo and Oikawa holding onto Tobio tighter, the two of them gritting their teeth as more tears poured down their cheeks.

Oikawa placing his lips against his fiance’s ear, whispering so that no one can hear him except Tobio himself, “I-I love you…….I-I’m so sorry beautiful…..I love you and I always will, I will protect you and our family no matter what…..”

Tobio nodding his head up and down and whispered, “love you too” raising his voice, “I love you all….”

“And we all love you too” everyone speaking up in unison.

“Don’t you fucking think we will leave you” Kuroo says.

 

-

 

“Ok Tobio” Semi says as he holds his hand as they walk down the hallway, Keiji on the other side of Tobio and was holding his other hand, all of them calming down and let Tobio have his moment to calm down with the omegas while they went to go greet Suga and Daichi and take them to their room, Iwaizumi and Kuroo explaining what happened with Tobio and the reason why, while they made sure the party was all set up and everyone cooled off enough, they had Keiji and Semi had the task of distracting Tobio, and by extension Nao since he refused to leave his momma alone until he was feeling better.

Tobio having to put on his nose clamp since that was enough distressed scents for that poor boy who was feeling every bit of his mother’s pain, and when everyone came into the room with distressed scents, while it didn’t make him scream his head off surprisingly, it made him very antsy and very irritable, so he was apart of the mini omega party. Kita would have been there with him, since he really wanted to, but Suna dragged them to where the party was and forced him to lay on the bed in the huge room to relax a bit, that him getting worked up this late into the pregnancy isn’t good and wanted the baby to come out on his own terms when he’s ready, not due to his momma over stressing himself.

Tobio told him he would hang around him when he sees them in the other room, all the while Suna throwing his stubborn and overprotective husband over his shoulder and into Kuroo, Bokuto, Keiji’s with their little ones room. Quite comical sine Kita’s back was on the alpha’s shoulder and was hanging upside down looking like he was about to kick the alpha’s ass as soon as Suna puts him down. Masaru sitting on his father’s other shoulder waving to Tobio that he loves him, and blew a kiss to Nao.

Nao momentarily fainted.

Tobio carrying his smitten child back the room where Keiji and Semi decided to distract him with dressing up, Tobio still needing support a bit due to the vitamins still trying to kick in.

Semi looking at Tobio and wondered just how brave he’s being right now, even though it was kind of forced on him, he was able to pull through and speak out about his abuse…….although it was a bit triggering for him and he’s been having Keiji walk into the bathroom for him to grab some makeup that are near some pills, so he knows he’s going to be attached to Tobio’s and Konoha’s hips for the rest of the night. 

Having to take a deep breath that he isn’t anywhere near the school…….and he prays to never be ever again.

But Tobio speaking up about his hurt making him feel even more guilty about not saying something to Konoha…...he thinks he deserves to know, especially since he’s pregnant right now. He’s gotten so well at controlling his pill popping habit, gotten so well that only high stress situations make his cravings surge up…….but he hates it when Tendou is right since the alpha did say that it only takes one thing for him to snap.

He knows this.

He knows he needs to tell Konoha…….

But he’s so scared.

The things he used to do to obtain the pills make him feel filthy and ashamed.

What if Konoha won’t want him…...he knows he’s a lot better than when he was younger, younger he couldn’t bear the thought of being abandoned, he would feel like his life is over and that no one loved him and would drink away the pain…..apparently popping pills and drinking at the same time, having to shake his head so he could forget about how much of a mess and embarrassing it was to watch himself in that video.

But Konoha is his last shot at happiness and a family that he’s always wanted, because he has these scary feelings for Konoha that he NEVER had for Tendou, and the thought of Konoha walking away from him, especially right now when he’s pregnant….yeah he wouldn’t know how to handle himself.

He feels pathetic that he has to have someone in his arms or he’s going to go insane, but he’s noticed that recently that he has issues with not having someone around to hold him. He guesses he just got used to it, usually unwanted at the school, but not having the warmth of someone drives him a bit insane.

Makes him feel needy.

Then he looks at Keiji who can handle being on his own and not bat an eyelash, and he couldn’t understand it…...but at the same time he’s a little jealous that he can’t be like that, just be able to be chill and just not really give a damn about human contact for long periods of time. But he guess if he were like that and not want that much human contact, than Konoha wouldn’t be the best person for him since Konoha is clingy and extremely affectionate and has no problem with full display of PDA.

Konoha is his man.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

So what he wants to do is see if he can open himself up a bit…….he wants to so desperately and he’s tried on multiple occasions, but he would always choke at the last second and he goes off to have the alpha make love to him.

He’s trying.

“You’re looking sexy” Semi giggles as he looks at his and Keiji’s masterpiece that is Tobio, putting some waves in his hair, both of them putting mascara, eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, some dark red lipstick on his face that was really bringing out his naturally beautiful face. Letting Tobio borrow one of his dresses, white one that very loose and flowey, resting about mid thigh, sleeves going down to his wrists, putting some golden earrings on him, Keiji letting him borrow his white flats as they older omegas knew that heels when the vitamins still haven’t completely kicked in is a bad idea. His bump on full display for everyone to see, three months in and Tobio was complaining about how big he already looks, which scolded him that he will thank him later when Oikawa will be all over him…….then he made sure that Tobio was alright with sexual contact, which the younger omega told him he should probably be fine…...probably.

Can’t say one hundred percent quite yet, which Semi thought was understandable.

“Don’t say that” Tobio groans as he rubs his stomach, his little boy emitting warmth that his momma wasn’t too sad anymore, Tobio still feeling it and knows that he will be a bit jumpy and emotional for the rest of the night, and probably the next day if he was going to be completely honest here, “not sexy.”

“Tobio no putting yourself in any fashion” Keiji smiles as he squeezes the younger omega’s hand, “we’re here to cool off, relax, and in the meantime it’s also business since the main reason we’re even down here is because of those pills.”

Semi shivered at the thought of pills, looking over to the younger omega, “well yeah, business that we haven’t been included in for some reason.”

“Curious aren’t we” Keiji smirking a bit when the older omega blushed a bit, “well yeah, I mean it has to do with Daishou, and from what I understand” looking over to Tobio, meeting each others eyes, “you’re father shouldn’t be getting out because of said contract.”

Tobio tensed up a bit and looked to the ground, “y-yeah, I didn’t mention it in the room since I just wanted all that to hurry up and we all take a deep breath, I know Oikawa has been wanting me to watch the videos for a few days now, so I figured I should bring it up later when doing so…….figured it would be a lot simpler.”

“I can see it and I hate to be talking about things that deal with that sick and disgusting pig” Semi says as they walk through the hallway, Nao sitting on Tobio’s shoulders and was running his hand through his ‘neat’, as he called it, wavy hair, Tobio frowning and really wished that they would stop talking about him…….but Tobio feels like him and his father are going to be brought up in the least of once a day for a while now…...not the happiest about it, but this is a lot bigger than him just mentioning the abuse that went on but not having to worry about the pig getting out, fact of the matter is that he’s getting out and it’s scaring Tobio shitless right now, “but the fact that he’s…..” Semi shaking his head as the made him want to vomit, squeezing his friend’s hand as he saw him looking so down, he knows what it is like to be used and abused everyday, his virginity, while not taken away as early as Tobio’s…….which just at six…..

His father took that away from him before knowing what sex and love making even was.

While his virginity wasn’t taken away as young as his friend, he was still hurt by someone who was older than his own father…...since Tooru had to be in his thirties around between the ages of eleven through fifteen for him, and that man was…...yeah he needed to stop thinking about it before he depresses himself.

“That he’s getting out….and I know you haven’t done anything against the contract and have went out of you’re way and made sure to put on a show with Futakuchi, and yet he’s still getting released” Semi curling his nose as he couldn’t understand it, really going to have to say something to Tooru about it…….he knows what’s on that contract and is a lawyer and politician…..maybe he might do something about it.

“Yeah even I’m confused about it, once we all had time to breath I got to thinking about it and that contract that you, Kuroo and Bokuto informed me about once I learned about the whole situation since I was a little late to the game” Keiji lightly swinging his and his and Tobio’s hand, his free hand straightening out his his long blue dress, deciding to go for a simple kind of looks that he likes, plus Tobio should be the one to shine since it’s his surprise birthday party…….he needs to be celebrated after everything that’s happened and the stress of worrying about his father among other things, just like his amazing surprise party for him and Sakura after the Junn incident, “you’re doing everything right and he’s still getting out, you might as well have just said no and just let you and Oikawa be free to show each other off, and Daizo in prison if that were the case.”

‘Not entirely’ Tobio pursing his lips as he knows exactly one other thing that would have happened if he were to have said no…….and he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if his brother ends up being locked up; especially for something that he didn’t do.

“Momma you look very pretty” Nao purrs as he hugs his mother’s head, rubbing his cheek in his mother’s hair.

Tobio chuckles, “and you look very handsome in your cool Iron Man sweater that Bokuto’s daddy gave you.”

“Thank you momma” Nao giggles as he looked mighty proud of it, “he is so nice!”

“Yes he is and he gave Isu a Thor sweater, he gave gave Hikaru a Black Widow sweater, and gave Sakura a Scarlet Witch so you all can be the avengers.”

Semi chuckles along with Keiji at the excited small alpha, “we are the Avengers!!”

“And you do an amazing job at being the Avengers” Nao purring louder in response to his mommy.

“I can’t wait until everyone opens my gifts” Nao giggles, “that way we all get to play!!”

“Oh I know you’re looking forward to it” Tobio responds as Keiji and Semi raise and eyebrow at him, Tobio giving a small smile that the two older omega’s were happy to see, “you’ll see, it’s a game that everyone can have fun, we even had to stop at the store on the way over to the hotel since he wanted to make sure his boyfriend gets a gift.”

Nao blushing with a big smile, happy momma likes his crush.

“That’s why we made that pit stop” Keiji frowns, “I was getting a little car sick and we happened to pull over at a good time, but I though Konoha had to go pee even though he got everyone else to go to the bathroom before we left.”

“Well yeah he had to pee” Semi smiling, “dumbass forgot to use the restroom before he left, and I had to guard him in the since Konoha doesn’t like using public restrooms unless it’s in the ones at the hotel the majority of the time.”

“Why usually at the hotel when he's out and about?”

“He tells me that he trusts my cleaning methods and knows I won’t let him get an STD” Semi responds with a blush, straightening out his red dress that rested just below his bottom and was strapless, so he’s wearing Konoha’s big black sweatjacket over it so he’s not too exposed as he knows Konoha ain’t shy about getting onto other alphas looking at him, he’s called out so many that he’s just lucky that his boyfriend can at least back himself up with fighting skills.

Keiji chuckles and with a smile, Tobio giving you an amused look as Keiji spoke up, “well at least he has faith in you.”

“So what did he do, pee on the sidewalk or something” Keiji asks as they walk up to the door to his room, knocking a couple of times to get the others ready.

“Yeah and he then playfully suggested while we waited for Nao to get his gift he was demanding, which as you know my response to that was.”

Tobio lips quirked up a bit as he and Keiji both say in unison, “smacked him upside the head?”

Semi giving them a sweet smile and couldn’t help but laugh, brushing some of his hair out of his face, “you guy’s know me so well.”

“Well Tobio will do that to Oikawa sometimes” Keiji smirks as he squeezes his hand.

“Not all the time” Tobio grumbles as the other two snicker, Tobio feeling himself blush at the thought of the brunette…...actually very nervous for their conversation that the alpha wants with him tonight…….his anxiety wanting to act up on him and yell at him for being a bad omega for pushing him and his brother and…...and just everyone away when they all were reaching out, so now he’s got a few people and a few lunches and dinners that he’s going to since they all want to talk……

Just want he wants…..to relive his pain.

And if therapy gets thrown out there for him…….well he doesn’t know how to feel about it.

Makes him feel like he’s crazy, like he knows it’s not insinuating that…...but if the psychiatrist were to hear half the things that have ran through his mind in the past, and some of the things that he’s still letting run through his mind…….the moment he has Aito is when they will shove pills down his throat.

So he wouldn’t say he would hate the thought of therapy……..more of just a little confused and scared by it.

“Ok lets do this” Semi cheers as he lets go of Tobio’s hand, Tobio grabbing Nao and held him in his arms, Nao immediately hugging Tobio and started to cheer with Semi, Keiji opening the door and gestures for Tobio to walk in first.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY” everyone in the room screams in unison as Tobio gave a small jump and gasped, Nao cheering louder as he’s one to love parties. Oikawa jumping over the group as they huddled to to so, standing in front of everyone with a proud smile as he used one of the party poppers and let a few loose, all the little ones except Sakura spraying their silly string. The brunette alpha wearing over sized glasses as he threw up a peace sign that completely covered Iwaizumi’s face as he walked forward, slapping Oikawa’s had before the brunette can even speak, shoving his childhood friend to the floor.

Iwaizumi smiling at him and lightly ruffled his hair as Suga starts making his way over to the others, “happy birthday and you’re brother, boyfriend, all your friends and I expect to see many more.”

“I promise to not do anything irrational Iwa” Tobio giving a small smile to the alpha as Keiji pecks Tobio on the forehead and gave Suga and Daichi a hug, Semi getting a greeting from his alpha as he slipped on a party hat that matches everyone else, pecking him on the cheek.

“You better not make any promises Tobio” Iwaizumi giving him a sad smile, “I know you’re going to be trying, but I also know that you’re still on the emotional side of things” Tobio’s face turning red, “I don’t mean to put you down in anyway, I just know since I also have had to work with this one” pointing to Oikawa getting off of the floor, “he’s a lot better than when he was younger, but he was almost the same way as you almost, all it takes is one thing…...” Iwaizumi leaning in to whisper in Tobio’s ear, “he’s not the only one worried, all of us are for what you got put through and the fact that he’s going to let loose, but Oikawa is really worked up right now and is trying to stay as happy as he can for you to not stress you out more than you already are, but when you talk to him tonight, be honest with him.”

Tobio gulps, “it’s…….it’s going to be hard.”

Iwaizumi, while this didn’t help his worry for his little brother, he was glad that Oikawa is being loving and patient with him and not snapping at Tobio.......and when they talk tonight he better not snap at him or he will kick trash's as, glad that Keiji was able to get Kuroo to keep his ass calm earlier since that meeting could went off the railings real quick with how emotional Tobio and Kuroo are with all of this, knowing that they were going to be discussing what they were going to be doing to be protecting Tobio, Nao and little Aito, and making sure that everyone else and the little ones are protected in case Tatsuo wants to get vindictive and petty by trying to involve small innocents.

“Well you’re being honest” ruffling his hair some more, “but I know you’re trying and this is all so much at once, but Oikawa will be loving and patient to you.”

Tobio couldn’t help but blush and give a small smile, Iwaizumi giving a small smile and patted him on the head, Oikawa taking off the over sized glasses and gave a sweet smile to him, mouthing ‘I love you’ to him as Kenta, Yuu, Kita, Suna and Atsumu were in the room, so he can’t exactly be as open with his affections as he wanted.

Although Atsumu knows…...and he has to bury his jealously as much as he could, Kita pinching him when he knew that Atsumu was getting a little possessive with Tobio even though the omega isn’t with him.

“TOBIO” Suga crying as he got a small rundown on what happened to him, and he’s been in tears almost the whole time as he was able to feel the younger omega’s agony, especially when in the same room and gave him a hug, “I’m so sorry for what happened sweetie!”

“I-It’s good….”

“Seriously Tobio” Daichi frowning as he was feeling the groups pain at the news of Tobio’s molestation when he was only six, Daichi still unable to process that without being sick to his stomach, what he also had a hard time processing was the fact that his father was being let out…...so he was going to have to make sure security is really paying attention to Tobio for the next year or two all depending on how serious this bastard is on touching his own kid again…….and from what it sounds like to him from the letter that the group showed him, sounds like the man is very serious on wanting to harm Tobio, which makes him worry for Nao, the small omega in Tobio and Kuroo and his small family, he agrees with Akinari than anyone associated with Tobio and Kuroo, and Futakuchi for that matter is at risk, so that’s something he needs to work on tomorrow, double down on security, “you don’t have to keep saying that.”

Tobio tensed up a bit, causing Suga to hug him tighter and rub the younger omega’s swollen stomach, “sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize” Daichi giving him a soft smile and wraps an arm around Tobio’s shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug, the embrace of the mother and the father of the hotel, as a lot of coworkers like to call them, their embrace very warm and welcoming and is usually able to sooth most people, “you know we got your back and are going to do our best to protect you, we’re not going to let him get a hold of you.”

Tobio nodding and takes a small sigh as Aito emits his warmth, Tobio unable but to help but think that his little one is a tough darling, so sweet, and with all the stress he’s going through that he knows his little one is feeling, he’s definitely a tough cookie for being able to still be this happy, relaxing a bit under the warm embrace of the couple and Suga’s purring to help sooth him and his little omega.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem” Suga sniffs as he still hasn’t been able to stop crying due to Tobio’s sadness, hugging him and never wants to let him go, “you need to come out to lunch with us, or a movie or something!”

“I will have to look at my calendar since I have a lot of people that want to talk to me” Suga smiling at that, liking that people are there for him, Suga knowing how much love, gentleness and patience is needed right now for Tobio, “but yeah, I think that it would be nice to spend some time with you as well.”

Daichi and Suga smiling at that and hugged Tobio tighter.

“Speaking of spending time with others” Kenta speaking up as he walks over to the three, “I hope you don’t mind little brother, you’re brother and I scheduled a lunch tomorrow afternoon, and he, Yuu and I would love to be able to talk about something important…….just wanted to make sure that you’re a hundred percent ok with it since I really don’t want to force you into anything, since I need you to not be too stressed for you and little one in there as much as possible.”

Akinari looking at the two of them as Kenta talked to his Tobio, Kuroo standing next to him as he was carrying a sleepy Sakura as he was watching to make sure that his brother hopefully says yes. Thinking just the four of them, although he doesn’t care to include Yuu, but Kenta wants to get the air cleared between the three of them along with the important talk.

He can tell Tobio appreciates the party, but he still seems very upset. Understandable…..then again his brother having a memory hit him in the head of how he was drugged and raped, therefore also take his virginity away…...also seeming like his little brother was, and still seems, to be set to be sold to someone.

He’s happy to have Keiji, Bokuto and Kenta who have been keeping him in check all day…...because he stills immense guilt for not saving him. Needing to still apologize to Tobio about practically attacking him the day before. Still feels like shit about the whole Isamu situation……..yeah he’s been a mess and he’s been happy that every time he’s about to say and do something stupid, he always gets smacked or scolded to bite his tongue…….and just try to calm down. Be calm and think before he acts…….he’s normally so good about that. It’s helped him out so much in volleyball, and he’s one of the best Middle Blockers out there….but right now he’s not being himself and is allowing himself to get too worked up right now.

Kuroo out a tired groan, although he’s happy that his brother has Semi, Keiji, even this gang leader Kita has his little brother’s back and seems to be a little clingy, since he’s now with his brother and is holding his hand again. He knows his brother is still pretty out of it for the most part, so he hopes his brother might be up for therapy.

Kuroo knows he himself sure as hell needs it.

“And you met him at the funeral?”

Kuroo nodded to Akinari’s question, “yeah, just popped up out of nowhere, and he was the one who let me know that Tobio wasn’t telling me something.”

Akinari nodded as he didn’t want to trust the alpha, impressed that he knows how to be nice and handle people with care, but overall he just didn’t know what Kenta wanted out of this…….

He would be shocked if Kenta came out of this with nothing in his hand, since Kenta had such a bad habit like that in the past.

“Ok whenever you have time tomorrow” Daichi walking up to the older alpha, holding hands with the beautiful Suga, Akinari standing up straighter the couple, “would you mind helping me out with security for the hotel, I want Tobio and everyone else that works and is staying at the hotel to be safe with this kind of threat.”

“Would you mind if I can bring Futakuchi along” Oikawa and Iwaizumi helping him stand while he holds Tobio’s other hand, Suna over at the table with all the kids snacking on the cake and ice cream, wearing a deadpan expression as he was wondering why he was even feeding all these crazy and energetic children, Atsumu standing next to him bickering back and forth with him that they didn’t even sing ‘Happy Birthday’ yet. Bokuto hearing that and he starts singing to Tobio, who’s just looking embarrassed as hell when Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Konoha, Suga joining in as he kissed his husband on the lips to join the madness, Futakuchi looking over to his uncle with a deadpan expression at the horrible singing, “he’s a technical wizard.”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TOBIO!”

Tobio getting even more embarrassed as his face turns as red as a tomato.

Daichi smiles and nodded, wincing a bit from the bad singing, “anything at this point since this is just bad that he’s going to be released, especially with what he did…..” looking over to Tobio as he was was sat down at the table next to Futakuchi, sticking a party hat his head and continuing singing, the little ones singing louder and started to do small dances like Suga and Semi, Oikawa plugging Konoha's nose and covering his eyes.

Oikawa getting the sudden urge to not have someone, even though it was his alpha, to ogle at Semi and he was swaying his hips…...all of a sudden just bothered by that. Konoha whining as he wanted to see his Semi dancing, Oikawa not letting up, Iwaizumi next to him face palming about it all.

Tobio looking confused, Futakuchi leaning to whisper in his ears.

“Same here” Akinari seething at that right now, wondering what on gods green earth made Daishou go back on his promise.

Pissed and confused.

“And then coming over from seeing Daishou to see that h-”

Akinari’s eyes widening at that and slapped his hands over his mouth, Kuroo staring wide eyed at Daichi as he swayed the small alpha, Daichi straightening up, not realizing what was coming out of his mouth, “did you jut say Daishou…...like my Daishou, Suguru Daishou right?”

“Oikawa, why didn’t you tell me that you and Semi were brothers” Tobio quirking an eyebrow at the alpha, Iwaizumi smirking at him as Oikawa knew that tone of voice.

Keiji coughs at the piece of information as he chokes on his spit, Bokuto have to pat his back a bit to help him out, then whined when he accidentally hit the omega to hard.

“Someone is in trouble” Iwaizumi sang as he was organizing the presents.

Oikawa snapping his head to his childhood friend, “shut it!”

“Why didn’t you say something to m-everyone” Tobio says as he momentarily forgot the few people in the room that aren’t in the loop right now, Kita raising an eyebrow as he still held onto Tobio’s hand.

“That’s an excellent question!”

“Can’t wait to see how he gets out of this one” Bokuto smirks as he leaned over to Iwaizumi and Konoha.

“YOU A-HOLES ARE RUDE!”

“And I don’t know how I’m related to you” Semi looking at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow.

“And I don’t know how I can be either” Oikawa sticking his tongue out at him and pulled on his eye with his middle finger, Semi sticking his tongue at him and flipped him off.

Suga laughs as everyone else just gives ‘really’ looks, seeing exactly how they’re related from them doing this alone.

The little ones all laughing, Isamu looking up at Atsumu with a big smile, Atsumu giving him one back although he doesn’t know why this kid is even smiling at him to begin with.

“Hi, I got another cookie” Isamu cheers as his best friend letting him have a cookie, so he’s going to give it to him although he’s still thrown off by the hair, the small alpha holding out the cookie, “you have a cookie like you gave me cookie!”

Atsumu’s face turning red as he didn’t know how to take it, now knowing when he’s bonded with this kid in order to have a friendships of sorts, taking one when Nao hopped onto Isamu’s seat and handed him a cookie as well which just makes Isamu happy.

“More cookies!!”

“More cookies” Nao cheered with his best friend.

Atsumu very confused.

Kita and Suna raising their eyebrows at that.

Keiji frowning as he saw this too, seeing Isamu tilting his head to the right AGAIN when the others start talking……..wondering what’s bugging his ear.

“Y-Yeah, Suga has been working as his personal assistant.”

Kuroo and Akinari looking at each other, Akinari looking back at him and pursed his lips, “since when?”

“Since the day at the hospital…...day or two after Keiji gave birth to this one here” Daichi scratching the back of Sakura’s ear, the small alpha purring, “ran into him and got to talking” didn’t want to say anything yet…...although with how much in pain Daishou is in…...with how much little ones he’s carrying…..he’s tempted to say something, “needed help and you know how Suga is, won’t miss a chance to help someone out.”

Akinari raising an eyebrow, “uh-huh, you know I’m a deeply concerned and worried uncle…..right?”

Daichi nodding, “y-yeah.”

“And you know that if you have any information about him…..then you would tell me” Daichi gulping and Kuroo just looking at Akinari with shock, not even going to hold back.

Then again Akinari and the rest of them are desperate for answers.

Got to get aggressive to get the answers.

“Right?”

Daichi’s heart pounding in his chest; go against Tooru and Daishou, even though he’s been smelling BS left and right…….or do the right thing and just tell Akinari that Daishou is struggling and is hiding something and he doesn’t know what……..

Daichi hates secrets and sighs, really hoping Suga doesn’t kick his ass for this.

Hoping that he doesn’t get Suga in trouble…….but he’s concerned for Daishou just like Suga is, “Suga.”

The omega kissing Dai and Asuga on the cheeks and blows kisses to all of them as all the others banter back and forth, looking over to his husband with a big smile as he his muscular arms, “what is it sweetheart?”

Daichi sighs and looks nervous, “we got to tell.”

 

-

 

“T-Tooru…….what are doing” Daishou looking very nervous after Tooru turned off the TV, alpha carrying him into the living room and set him on the couch with his nest on it, roses, more of those chocolate for the nests, the alpha making him wear a black dress that rested just bellow his butt, low cut so Tooru can see his breasts very prominently, the dress showing off his swollen stomach that Daishou could have sworn grew just a tad before Tooru woken him up from his nap to dress him up and bring him downstairs.

“I was thinking that since you’re bearing my children” leaning forward to plat a soft kiss on the amega’s lips, his lips oddly are starting to become…….welcoming…..

‘Oh shit.’

“And since you’re already bonded to me” placing another soft kiss on Daishou’s lips a couple of times, Tooru licking his lips at the taste of the amega’s skin, whispering in a seductive tone, “how about we make it official.”

Daishou’s eyes widening, this better not be what he thinks it means.

Looking down at the alpha as he pulls out a ring, a beautiful emerald ring with some golden snake like designs on it, having some other beautiful designs on it…...it went over his head that he was so distracted by the fact that this is a WEDDING RING that Tooru is slipping on his finger.

“I’m not necessarily the biggest fan of marriages just for the mere fact that I’ve had two failed ones” Tooru says as he gives a big smug smile, as if to rub in his face that he’s Tooru’s bitch and that he own him, but his bonded side is swooning over the fact that Tooru wants HIM.

Part of him, the one that’s in control, doesn’t like this.

His bonded side just wants to spread his legs no matter how much it will hurt him, that side loving to be under the alpha’s thumb.

Daishou starting to cry, but these weren’t happy tears…..

He’s panicking.

He’s scared.

“But I know this one won’t slip away from me.”

‘Oh shit.’

“You’re Mine.”

‘Oh shit.’

‘I’m not ready!’

'Why me?!'

“Suguru Oikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on them at least starting the evidence stuff on this chapter, but I changed a couple of things and it got moved to next week, so next chapter for sure they're going to start on getting their evidence started!!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, seriously I know my times are starting to change up and I'm working on a certain day and I'm trying to move it back to Wednesdays, but for now just expect late late Wednesday-early Thursday
> 
> Thank you and I love you all, seriously it means the world and your support has been amazing!! Thank you all and i will respond to comments asap!! And I hope you have an amazing week!! <3 <3


	32. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Wahboop, Tokshoh, Lumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisyaoitoo and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3 I will respond comments from my previous chapters asap!!
> 
> But I do thank you for your patience, love and support as it does mean a lot and I do appreciate everything you all do for me, like seriously I love you guys!! Love you all and I hope to hear from you! I hope you all have an amazing week!! <3 <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Some Sexual Content, Rape (I consider it rape, not super long put I put a warning up to be on the safe side), Language, Mentions Of Suicide, Mentions of Rape***

-Flashback-

 

“How are you liking the salmon I made you angel” Daishou asks after he swallowed his piece of lettuce while he looked at the beautiful blond sitting across the table, Daishou ecstatic that his father went out of town for a few days to do some business, so that meant that he had the house all to himself, didn’t have to worry about him walking in on him and his beautiful boyfriend celebrating their one year anniversary and suffer a beating…...he would like to avoid to have one for more than a week at least.

Had to keep lying to Hisahito about where he gets these bruises from, saying that it was the gymnastics training that he’s been doing on the down low since his father forced him to stop his training to be become a lawyer and be able to work up his way to the Powerhouse meetings that make you a political member, and basically gain more power and make decisions on things to help improve Japan as a whole like the older alpha and Tooru…….and pretty much all the other Daishou family members. Only asked when they got physical since his father always knew where to hurt him where no one would see, not unless he wanted to change in front of people, which Daishou didn’t really like doing anyways so he didn’t hear his cousins tell him that he needed to eat something since they can as clear as day see his ribcage, Hisahito shows concern and asks him if he’s eaten enough lately; to which he just lies that he does. Lies and says that he has an over active metabolism and hope they get it that they should just drop it.

He barely eats within a given day…….and even at that he still feels like he weighs over two hundred pounds, when the scale is telling him that he weighs less than one thirty…….that wasn’t good enough to him and he had a sinking feeling that his dad would think that it isn’t good enough either. If anything he feels like the scale is lying to him and playing tricks on him, that he was the fattest son of a bitch there was and that he needed to throw up whatever he decided to eat, if he wasn’t skinny looking and if he seriously just wasn’t skinny period……...then his father would find him more of a disappointment than he already seems like because he can’t seem to do things right. He already hates himself as much as it is since he’s doing everything in his power to stay skinny like his dad wants him to, like he wants to so he can feel appealing enough…...so therefore good enough.

Be the perfect alpha.

He looked down at his nice suit that he was wearing for this special occasion, patting his stomach and could swear that he felt a little pouch coming in, internally growling and made a mental note to himself to stick his finger down his throat to throw up tonight when Hisahito and Futakuchi were asleep.

Futakuchi being here for the surprise that he was going to do for his boyfriend, wanting the alpha to catch it all on his camera and hid his younger cousin so the blond wouldn’t think something was up…….he wanted it to be perfect.

After all, the perfect omega deserved the perfect alpha, and he will be for the beauty.

Plus he knows it wouldn’t make it suspicious for their family since Hisahito said that he was going to be at Daishou’s home with Futakuchi, just think that they’re all hanging out and chilling, go out and go around town since it was the three of them and Daizo that mainly hung out together, Daizo not here since he’s off on a volleyball training camp with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Even if Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren’t over at the training camp he wouldn’t have them here for multiple reasons. Akinari didn’t mind Hisahito hanging out with them mainly since Futakuchi was there, since the younger alpha knew to keep Daishou from going out and causing trouble and dragging down his beautiful baby omega down with him.

‘Thanks uncle for having so much faith in me’ Daishou thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

“It delicious” Hisahito smiles after he finishes chewing, licking his lips as he looked up at the alpha, his icy blue eyes locking onto the green, “you did a wonderful job Suguru. I should come over more often to eat you salmon more often.”

“I would love to do so if my father and maids weren’t here most days” Daishou chuckles as he drinks some of his water from his cup, “and if I didn’t have to be at the office most nights, since underachiever keeps complaining that I’m not chatting with him like he’s my boyfriend” Hisahito giggling that is music to his ears as it is soft and just outright adorable that just matches his quiet personality, looking over to his cousin hidden in the pantry closet that was open just enough for his cousin to be able to get a good angle on the two eating dinner with each other, seeing Futakuchi stick out a hand and flip him off real quick.

Flipping off the camera as he stuck his tongue out before Hisahito saw what he was doing.

“He just misses you” Hisahito says after he drank some tea, looking at him with a sad smile, “I miss you.”

“I’m sorry I wish I didn’t have to do that stupid lawyer shit” Daishou frowns as he brushes back some of his green hair back, feeling awful that he doesn’t get to be around the bleach blond haired omega that as much as he used to. He knew they were quite young to be getting this obsessed with each other seeing as he’s sixteen and Hisahito just turned fourteen a couple of weeks beforehand, that the step that he wants to take with him was…...was very quick and early.

But he was desperate for someone to love him……...he needed someone other than Futakuchi and Daizo to love him, and he was desperate to have the beautiful blond to be by his side.

He wanted to know if he could have him so he knows that he won’t ever let him go…..he didn’t want Hisahito to go.

He can genuinely say that he loves the omega.

“You’re fine, I know it wasn’t really up to you” the blond frowns as he saw his alpha get a little sad, the omega reaching out from over the table and intertwined their fingers, Daishou smiling and squeezed their hands, “I know you’re doing the best that you can, and I figured that while you’re busy with that, I would do cover songs of you’re favorite songs for you and the others for Christmas.”

“Is that so” peaking the alpha’s curiosity, “going to play it Christmas morning when you spend it with Papa, Kin and Iwa…...and Oikawa while we’re at it.”

“I do plan to since my Papa was amazing enough to buy me a big and expensive piano for my birthday” the omega beaming, “I’m writing my own music right now too, but it’s a process that is taking me quite a bit to do since it’s so…...”

“You’re a perfectionist and a bit critical of yourself writing your music” Daishou smirking at him as he kissed the back of the omega’s hand, seeing the beauty blush at that, Daishou lowering his hand close to the ground and stuck his middle finger out to the camera to see, flipping his cousin off again as he knew the younger alpha was holding back a snort and the comment ‘you want to be the pot or the kettle’.

“Well writing music isn’t easy” Hisahito taking another bite of his salmon, “hell doing covers isn’t easy when you’re trying to take a song and make a cover on it with either my piano, violin, guitar, harp and a whole bunch of other instruments that Papa decided to give me last year for Christmas, take those covers and be able to make it sound decent with whatever instruments that I finally get to that actually sounds like it fits, tempo, and whatnot and the parts I can tweak with to put my own little twist it so it’s not just a carbon copy, got to make it somewhat interesting. And then singing the song in of themselves is a process to since you don’t want to sound like it’s just off, make it sound like my voice and whatever I go for mixes well with the song perfectly, and it’s not that easy when you’re trying to get it done since Papa likes to snoop and I have to shoo him away, and then sometimes come in with the excuse that he wants to give me snacks and then sit there with me for as long as possible while I mess with my music.”

Daishou busted out laughing at that.

“It’s not funny” Hisahito unable but to help but quirk up his lips a bit at his smiling boyfriend, seeing him stressed out all the time has left him missing when the older male gives a nice and genuine smile that is just breathtaking to look at and his laughter loud and sort of obnoxious……...but the omega loves it and thinks it fits him, and not just faking it for everyone out in the world to see that almost all fall for…….all besides him, Futakuchi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Daizo, Kin and his Papa.

“It is actually since I can picture it in me head” Daishou calming down a bit, but couldn’t stop giggling at it, being able to just see his uncles bursting in the room carrying in a huge tray of food and some drinks and just either talk his ear off, or he just sits there and watch him tweak with his instruments and lyrics in hopes to hear his baby start singing that he loves to listen to, and then eventually gets kicked out when Hisahito gets the heart to tell him that he wants his Papa to leave the room, or when Kin wasn’t busy and at the house he would have to throw Akinari on his shoulder and carry him out the room while there was a lot of protesting come from the brunette that just wants to hear his baby sing, “very hectic and in those movies that is all sped up with Kin having to drag your Papa out of the room multiple times and Kin having to keep apologizing to you, Iwa having to drag trash out too as he’s almost just as pushy as Papa, all the while Kin and Iwa secretly want to hear you’re beautiful voice as well” Daishou giving a wink that made the omega blush a deep shade of red, “they’re just not as pushy and aggressive about it as Papa and trash.”

“Which is why I have requested multiple times to put a lock on my bedroom door” the omega giving a fond smile at the other four, while he may seem like he’s a bit ungrateful about this way of life sometimes, and he hates that he feels like he’s coming off that way, he loves them all to death and would do anything for them to be happy, the omega having to take a deep breath as he felt invading dark thoughts wanting to consume him…...that just love to attack him out of nowhere.

‘I’m not there anymore, I have an amazing family and boyfriend…...that’s all I ever asked for.’

“But you’re like a musical prodigy” the omega blushing harder at that statement, the older male knowing what’s going through his mind, “and angel yes you are a prodigy, you know how to play so many musical instruments so fucking well and you learned how to play them in less than a week each, you and the piano connected and mastered that in less than four hours when Papa brought over a teacher to help you out to learn it, when I was over at your house with my dad since Papa wouldn’t leave my dad alone about what to do for his birthday…….you know since my dad is a stubborn son of a bitch who doesn’t care too much for birthdays.”

“Wasn’t it my Papa that said that Seiji is just a grumpy son of a bitch who felt like he was too old for birthdays?”

“My dad is only five years older than yours, and Papa is pretty young” Daishou chuckles, “it’s just his way of wanting to spend time with my dad” although Daishou feels like it’s a bit futile on that since his dad has made it pretty clear to him that he likes to be alone the majority of the time when he’s not working, he guesses his dad’s way of indulging in archery and other workouts that will away the thoughts that just seem to plague him on a daily bases, whenever he doesn’t have to take work with him…….the times that him feel bad for his father as he’s seen him suffer on some nights that make his dad lose all the composure that he’s known for having. Remembering hearing a crash up in his room and went to check up on him to see him huddled up in the corner of his bedroom with his hands over his ears, head bowed, mumbling something that he couldn’t quite make out as he rocked his body back and forth as he hit his back and the back of his head against the wall, and had to hold his dad that really didn’t like to be touched and talk him out of it and make him go to bed. Set out some tea for him and play loud music that it would make it hard for his father to hear what the voices were saying to him, and he would sit there in his room texting his boyfriend and Futakuchi so that he didn’t wake up freaking out while he did his homework and work he had to take home. Which resulted in him having to do some of his father’s work when his cousin and boyfriend went to bed and was finished with his work…...would be up until six in the morning right before his father woke up, where he would get maybe an hour……..MAYBE before he had to get up to get ready for school and pick up Daizo and Futakuchi and go out to eat breakfast and coffee before school.

He practically lives off of coffee.

The rare times when he and his dad can be in the same room without his dad trying to put him down. Those occasional nights making him feel like the worst human being for thinking bad about him. But of course his father has threatened him about blabbing to anyone about this, which he’s made a promise to keep his father’s rough nights, or as his father says his ‘weak moments’, a secret.

“But anyway, I would love to hear your covers and music you’re writing” Daishou says as he took another bite of his salad as he quickly just wanted to shove those thoughts out of his head, “you do have a beautiful voice angel.”

Hisahito’s whole face turns red and took a deep breath, “it’s not all done yet.”

“I would still love to hear some, a sample if you will” Daishou really wanting to hear his voice, having the voice of an angel, hence his nickname and for the fact that he honestly thought that the blond looks like one, “pretty please.”

“I-I don’t know” the omega fidgeting with his fingers nervously and bit the bottom of his lip, “it’s not all that good…...”

“Pretty please” Daishou interlocking his fingers together and set his chin on his interlocked hands, giving a pouty look and gave his boyfriend puppy dog eyes, “pretty pretty pretty please angel……...just me since Futakuchi won’t be here for another hour and a half to help us celebrate our one year and of us not getting caught.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought my violin” Hisahito shuffled around nervously with a small nervous smile.

“Don’t by so shy and have faith in your abilities” Daishou standing up after wiping his his lips with his napkin, walking over to the other side of the omega, gently grabbing his soft pale hands, helping the blushing omega stand up and cupped the omega’s cheeks and brought their lips together and placed a soft lips on the omega’s delicious lips, “I think you’re amazing, Papa does, Kin does, Iwa does, trash, Daizo thinks you have such an amazing voice that he honestly is going to love what you give him for Christmas, especially you one of his favorite cousins, and Futakuchi loves your voice, your vocal coach even says you’re going places with your musical abilities and has loved everything you’ve done.”

Hisahito gave him a small smile, “you’re too nice to me alpha.”

“No no, I’m treating you the way you’re supposed to be angel” Daishou rubbed their noses together and placed a small kiss on the his cheek, “you’re supposed to be treated the best and given the best, plain and simple. I think you’re super talented that in all honesty I wouldn’t give a damn if you end up making more money than me down the road when we are able to be open together. I would be so proud that you made more than me and can do it all on your own, because you got the talent to back you up and you’re such a sweet and gentle person who deserves the world.”

“Even in my dark times?”

Daishou nodded and placed another kiss on the omega’s lips, knowing how scared his omega was of his bouts of depression. The dark and negative thoughts that haunt him to no end and would have to hold the omega some nights when he would wake up crying from a nightmare, sometimes they would hit him in the middle of the day if he didn’t take his anti-depressants that he’s been taking for a little over a year now, especially since Kin and Akinari really wanted to avoid giving him medication for as long as possible…...but with the high recommendation the therapist that Hisahito should take them, they two of them felt like they had no other choice.

As long as it would help their baby feel better and didn’t harm him in any way.

“Even in the dark times angel” kissing the omega’s forehead, “I know that you can’t control when the dark thoughts and nightmares come in to want to hurt you, with all the scary things that you and Iwa witnessed at such a young age, the hurt that you two went through, I’m so fucking happy that you’re with me” wrapping his arms around the omega’s tiny waist and pressed their bodies right up against each others, Hisahito looking like he wanted to cry with the loving words that Daishou was speaking to him, the older male making him fall for him even more, if that was even possible as he always has an attraction to Daishou since the moment he laid eyes on him when he was introduced to family not too long after being adopted, “you’re mean the world to me and I’m happy that you’re mine……...and I was wondering…..” Daishou running a hand through his hair, “……...oh god maybe this is too early…..”

Hisahito’s heart pounding in his chest at the blushing teenager in front of him, Daishou rarely blushing and it was making him a bit nervous, gulping as he says, “w…….what’s too early?”

“Well……..you’re only fourteen and I’m…..” Daishou grabbing the omega’s tea and chugged it down, Hisahito raising an eyebrow, “……..and I’m already asking you to make a commitment…….”

Hisahito’s eyes widening and his heart pounding harder in his chest, “……...commitment?”

Daishou gave a nervous chuckle, afraid that he was going to scare the blond off with how desperate he is to have someone be with him and love him. He knows Futakuchi loves him and doesn’t have to worry about him ever thinking negative about him, same with Daizo, but everyone else just seems to……..he doesn’t know how to explain it other than he feels kind of left out. Ever since Futakuchi and Oikawa had their fight, since he’s choosing to stick by his cousin’s side and not leave him because Oikawa wants to be petty, he’s noticed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi kind of separated themselves from him as well……...he really didn’t get it and couldn’t for sure say that they would have his back if something bad were to have happened. So the only three people he can say that he really even has right now is Futakuchi, Hisahito and Daizo…….and he was was desperate to hang onto them for the love he was getting from the three.

Especially since he’s not really feeling it from his father…….and Akinari it was hard to tell. Sometimes he felt the love, but then he would do or say something that doesn’t sit well with his uncle, whatever it is since over half the time he doesn’t even know, and his uncle was giving him pissy looks and raising his voice at him that he knows it’s not him playing with him like they would here and there. Just like he doesn’t know whats he’s doing wrong with his father to make him look down on him…….look down on him and praise Oikawa all the time.

And Akinari seems to be loving ‘Perfect Alpha’ as well, since it’s all smiles with him, while Akinari is frowning at him over half the time and telling him he needed to stop and breath, be a kid and that he needed to quit giving Oikawa the stink eye and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

From what he’s heard from a few conversations in his family and friends, Akinari never had to prove himself to his father.

So what would he know?

“I…...I just have been thinking for the past month…...mulling over it since I’m sure of my feelings for you….” running his hands through his green hair and took a deep breath, feeling his palms getting sweaty, the omega nervously fiddling with his nice dark blue dress that was short sleeved and went down mid thigh, wearing silver earrings and a beautiful ruby necklace that Daishou give him not too long after they first started dating, the omega knowing it doesn’t really match the outfit that he’s got on…...but he’s in love with the necklace and wants to wear it as much as possible out on full display whenever he could, that he decided to wear for their one year anniversary, “……..and I can honestly say to you Hisahito Iwaizumi, is that I’m in love you.”

Futakuchi’s breath hitching at what his older cousin said that to his younger cousin, he knows that Daishou has said that he feels that way about Hisahito to him in private not too long ago, but it was a different thing for him to be hearing Daishou actually SAY it to Hisahito. When Daishou brought him along in disguises to go look at rings, the older male asked him what he thinks, asking him if he thinks he’s jumping the gun and moving way too fast, to which Futakuchi told him that he and Hisahito both jumped the gun the moment they decided to get physical with each other, that they both were already risking a lot just by being in a relationship with each other to begin with. So the fact that he wants to get engaged…….both of them get engaged at a young age, knowing how much of a cow Seiji and Akinari were already going to be having with them being together alone, that they were probably going to both probably explode at the knowledge that their children were most likely going to be engaged, two cousins going to be engaged to each other. So did he think that this is quick…….well they have been together with each other for about a year, so essentially he doesn’t think Daishou is moving fast per say…….it’s just that they’re both so young…….none of them are eighteen yet and won’t be for a couple of years for Daishou, Hisahito still has a year until he even turns fifteen.

So he told his cousin yes and no.

But he also saw how much his cousin craved love and attention for some reason…….how sad and lonely he seemed to be when he and Hisahito weren’t around him…….he could tell just by how he talks on the phone how sad he seems sometimes…...he just didn’t have the heart to tell him that he would be making a dumb decision on asking the omega now.

And for some reason his heart ached a bit when he heard Daishou say that to the omega.

Hisahito’s eyes widening as his whole face turns a deep shade of red, feeling his mouth dry as he didn’t know if he just heard the older male correctly, “w-what?”

Daishou didn’t know how to take the response as the omega just looked shocked at what just came out of his mouth, wishing that he could take it back and save it for another year…….but it was too late as he just let himself possibly screw up his relationship with the only omega that he’s ever had feelings for. He already said it and he meant it……

“I….I really do love you Hisahito” Daishou squeaked as he was just so freaking scared at this point, “I love you and I’m ready……..and hopefully you’re ready for what…….” gulping as he felt his face heat up, never being more nervous in his life and didn’t know exactly how to handle it, the only time he’s ever come this close to being nervous was waiting for the impending doom of his father beating the shit out of him……..as he can straight out admit it that he’s scared of that alpha as he’s a lot more dangerous than he lets on, “……..for what I’m about to ask you…...”

Hisahito fidgeted with his beautiful ruby necklace as he looked at the teenager in front of him, the older man only being a couple centimeters taller than him as we able to look straight across from him and not up, having a strong feeling what he’s about to be asked. He’s seen the video that Kin had a friend take of him when he proposed to his Papa, how nervous he looked and how he was almost not even able to get the proposal out, seeing how happy and giggly his Papa was when Kin kept messing up with the proposal as it was unusual to see someone like his father Kin, someone who was so put together, well spoken and confident without being cocky that rarely showed that he was even nervous……..it amazed him how much Kin was that worried about Papa saying no to him.

Just like how adorable it was to see Daishou so nervous about his response, means that he’s hoping he will say yes…….but was afraid that he wouldn’t.

“Hisahito Iwaizumi” Daishou taking a deep breath and took a step back, Futakuchi using his free hand to bite his nails, really hoping that Hisahito will actually say yes, even if he thinks they’re too young……..he thinks anyone would lucky to be with someone as kind and loving as his older cousin.

‘Why is my heart aching?’

The teenager getting down on one knee and stuck his hand in his pocket, his heart pounding in his chest as he took out the small box with the engagement in it, almost dropping it to the ground as his hands were trembling, “will you……..will you be be my…...”

Hisahito’s face turning the deepest shade of red in his life, surprised that this was actually happening…….happening to him. He didn’t think marriage was ever going to happen to him due to his issues, fearing the day where his boyfriend was going to drop him due to his depression and shy personality…...that there was plenty of other beauties out there that he wouldn’t be good enough in comparison. They were all curvy, sexy, wavy hair, tan, average height while he was right on the edge of being a little too short for an omega himself…….although that could be his age, that still didn’t stop him from thinking that Daishou is older than him, he was in his last year of junior high while Daishou was in his second year of high school, so Daishou was surrounded by people his own age and a lot more fully developed omegas who are a lot more mature looking than he is, and he knew he was a very sought out alpha since he hears screaming for him out in the streets and the sports festivals, even heard some of the omegas and betas in his classes that thought he was a beauty to behold that he even heard some alphas say that they would fuck his boyfriend. A lot of people sought after to court him……..he thought that his boyfriend would have found someone better than him with less issues……..

He was being picked out of the many.

“Will you become my wife…...husband…..” Daishou feeling his face heating up more and more when the omega looked shocked, hands over his mouth and his icy blue eyes…...such unique blue eyes like the one’s he’s seen on Tobio when he made the deal with the omega, except Hisahito’s is on the brighter side of unique while Tobio’s was on the darker side, those bright blue eyes of the blond that drew him in…...knowing that was the very first thing that he noticed on the day when Akinari invited him and his father, Tooru, Oikawa and Oikawa’s mother Yuri, Jirou, Futakuchi and some of his other siblings and his mother Sara, Daizo and his father Yasuo and mother Sachie for all of them to meet the new Elites adopted into the family, “…….will you marry me and become…….become Hisahito Daishou?”

Hisahito couldn’t stop himself from tearing up when Daishou shakily opened the small box that contained his engagement ring, a beautiful ruby ring that shined bright from the lights of the beautiful chandelier that hung above the large kitchen table. A nice silver colored ring that held the ruby in place, musical designs imprinted on it with Hisahito’s initials if he were to say yes and take his last name, a nice H.D. in cursive on the inside of the ring with ‘My Bonded’ in cursive as well in hopes that the two of them can bond at some point…...it could be the wedding night like most couples do, it could be earlier…...although Daishou was wondering if he could have that bond sooner……

He’s scared that Hisahito will leave him for another alpha, one that is taller, masculine looking, more muscular, better looking than him…….if Hisahito were to ever leave him and leave him for Oikawa……….he probably would call it quits on life and probably jump off of a high building, because that would be the ultimate fail to lose his own omega to Oikawa just like he losing in almost in every other aspect to him that it just pisses him off.

“You…..” Hisahito sniffing as more tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks, still holding his hands over his mouth as he wore a big smile behind it, muffling his voice just a bit as he looked down at a scared Daishou holding the beautiful ring, “…...you w-want to…….marry me?”

Daishou gulps with a nod, “I do…….very much so…...I would love for you to be mine……” not knowing how to take his tears, “……...unless you don’t want to then I can totally wait, I just want you to be happy and be mine and be my omega, my mate for life, I would love to bond with with you if that’s ok with you, I would love you to bear my future children” Hisahito unable to stop giggling at his boyfriend on the floor rambling on to no end, each word flying out of his mouth he starts to get a bit of a crazed look, but at the same time he looked so freaking adorable to the blond…….that he actually wants to bond with him…….

Bonding sounds nice…….

Sounds more than nice……...he’s been actually wanting to do it…….make it more official since all he can see is Daishou and only Daishou in his future.

“Oh dear god if I’m putting too much pressure on you then just flat out reject me, it will hurt, but I’m a big boy who can wait until you’re ready, you have to be ready, only you, you matter!”

Futakuchi can tell how happy that Hisahito was about this from his beaming eyes, the blushing that he was prone to doing a lot when Daishou did almost anything, especially when was doing anything something that the blond thought was adorable, especially since it was rare to get him to be nervous and rambling…….well rambling that was him being an arrogant asshole with how much more knowledge he held over most of everyone that is around him. Especially to Kuroo whenever he gets into it with him, although Kuroo was a lot like him that he held a lot of knowledge, and it’s a verbal battle between the two of them since they both know how to cut deep.

But right now this was different…….and he was feeling a little jealous…….after knowing him all of his life that he couldn’t get Daishou this wo-

Futakuchi shaking his head before he finished that thought, really wondering why he was even thinking about that to begin with. Daishou is happy with Hisahito, and Hisahito is happy with Daishou.

He’s happy for them.

Hisahito sitting on his knees as he took his hands off of his mouth, smiling so big that he was showing off his pearly whites, tears of joy pouring down his cheeks as he reach out for the ring.

“IT YOU DON’T FEEL THE SAME THEN THAT’S FINE, NO PRESSURE, I CAN WAIT UNTIL YOU DO, JUST SLAP ME IF I’M BEING TOO PUSHY” Daishou just in full blown panic mode that Futakuchi had to cover his hand, really not wanting to ruin the video in anyway with him laughing in the background, that he didn’t want to blow his cover, “I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU LOVE ME TOO, BUT SLAP ME, JUST SLAP ME RIGHT NOW SO I CAN’T SHUT UP, I CAN’T SHUT UP AS ME YELLING IF THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM RUNNING OUT OF THE HOUSE TO LET MYSELF GET HIT BY A CAR BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I’M RUINING TH-”

Hisahito cupping Daishou’s cheeks, gently placing his lips on the older man’s lips, Daishou immediately sinking into the kiss and deepened it a bit, their tongues lightly grazing against each others. Hisahito sitting in his lap and smiles as he pulls away, Daishou blinking at him for a moment to remember where he was and what was going on for a moment, since he honestly didn’t even remember all what he even said when he started rambling. Hisahito playing with the older males green hair and ran his fingers through the neatly trimmed hair, soft and well kept, always the same style that he always had since the day he met him.

“Yes.”

Daishou jumped and his eyes widen, looking at the ring then back up at the blond, “what?”

Hisahito gives him a big smile and pecks his lips, holding out his right hand for the alpha, “I do.”

Daishou’s lips twitch up and his heart started to pound in his chest, “really?”

Hisahito giving a small nod and a shy smile, “I want to become Hisahito Daishou, I want you to be my husband.”

‘He actually said yes’ Daishou’s eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree as he was trying to wrap it up in his mind that he not has a boyfriend anymore…...but he has a fiance.

Happy tears started to well up in Daishou’s eyes as he took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto the omega’s pointer finger smoothly.

“Fits perfectly, I love it” Hisahito says as he hugs the older male, Daishou hugging him back as the omega gave a small purr, “I love you too.”

Daishou hugging him back with a bigger smile, heart pounding harder as the omega told him that, glad that he does, glad that he now someone to call his own, glad that he knows the omega isn’t going to leave him.

“I’m so happy you have no idea” Daishou pulling his head back to look at his beautiful fiance, “probably won’t be able to get married for years…….but I’m willing to wait and keep you in my arms.”

“Same here” Hisahito giggles as he looks down at the ring for a moment, holding his hand out with the ruby ring and lightly drummed his fingers in the air, “it’s beautiful Suguru, I really mean it. This is my dream ring here.”

“Well I know ruby is your favorite, and I know how much of a musical prodigy you are” Hisahito rolling his eyes with a small giggle, Daishou grabbing his hand and kissed his knuckles right under his ring, “you are in my book and you’re so freaking talented, such a sweet and giving person that I just want to eat you up” the omega blushing even more at those words, Daishou leaning his lips right up against the omega’s ear with a snake like grin, planting a small kiss and blew in his ear a bit that made the omega give a small gasp, “if you will let me of course.”

“Will we bond?”

Daishou snapped his head to the omega with a red face, “b-bond?!”

Futakuchi’s eyes widen, ‘WHAT?!’

Hisahito nervously played with his fingers as he didn’t know what came over him to just blurt it out like that, “I…..I don’t know…...you mentioned it when you were losing your mind there after you proposed…….and I…...” both of their face turning so red that they both are surprised that their heads haven’t exploded yet from all of this, “……..I love the idea…..of being…...bonded to you…...” biting his bottom lip and looking off to the side, “…….love the idea a lot….”

“You want to be bonded to me” Daishou pointing to himself with a raised eyebrow, lips twitching up slightly at the thought, even though he didn’t know who in their right mind would want to bond with someone as fucked in the head as he is, someone who isn’t a perfect alpha…...not yet.

Hisahito’s the perfect omega.

He’s still working to become the perfect alpha.

Hisahito nodded with a shy smile, hands in his lap as he gently rubbed his thumb along his engagement ring.

Daishou’s eyebrow quirked up even more, “seriously?”

The omega nodded again.

“Even though I’m not the perfect alpha yet?”

“Yes I seriously want to bond with you Suguru” Hisahito raising his voice ever so slightly as he rolled his eyes, his smile growing a bit, “and you’re the perfect alpha to me, even though I think that your stressing yourself out with that.”

“I’m not stressed out” Daishou lied, even though he’s starving himself and then making himself throw up even when he’s only eaten a salad at the most throughout the day, trying to hold back from cutting himself, started to smoke here and there when he was able to be alone on his lonelier days, down coffee after coffee after coffee to keep himself awake, he’s blacked out who knows how many times that sometimes he forgets what day it is and where he is and had his ass chewed out by Akinari when he took him to the hospital…….had to call his dad, to which he got his ass kicked as soon as the two of them walked into their home, which he’s going to be moving out soon with all the money he has saved up, he’s pulling a lot more weight at work with his father and Tooru that is making him have all nighters, along with all of his advanced classes that require all nighters that he’s amazed that he’s still pulling in all A’s in his classes, while doing some of his work he’s doing his gymnastics training as well, then his father having his nights here and there that makes it harder for him get any sleep, but despite the abuse his father puts him through, he still loves the man and seeks his approval.

“Suguru…..alpha….” Hisahito frowns as he kisses him on the lips, “for the past couple of years since your father forced you out of gymnastics and put you to work under him and Tooru, you’ve become a lot more stressed out that I’ve ever seen you before, this is the first time in months were I’m not having to walk and talk with you, and not having to talk to you on the phone and video chat because you’re moving around so much and ended up in the hospital a couple of times that it scared the shit out of Futakuchi, Daizo, Iwa, Oikawa and I, Papa and Kin is very worried for you. I had to hold Iwa back from yelling at you to take better care of yourself.”

‘If he cares so much, then why doesn’t he come over to talk to me when he’s not going to yell at me’ Daishou thought to himself as he had to bite his tongue, knowing the two of them were going to butt heads a bit when it came to the others and caring. He says they do, they just haven’t been able to talk to him yet, he loves the omega, but he will straight out tell him that he has a phone and they also have a phone, a simple ‘hope you’re not brain damaged you dumbass’ would be a lot better than not receiving no message at all.

Daishou decided to not get into the conversation as he knew that it would end up with Hisahito calling his brother to talk with him, and Daishou doesn’t want someone to tell Iwaizumi and the others to come see him, he thinks if they were so concerned that they didn’t need to be told to get their asses to the hospital and come on their own free will, they’re all sixteen and grown ass adults that are smart and know how to work technology. Hell Daizo sends him long ass messages the second he finds out and calls him to make sure he’s up and kicking, and then comes over after he’s able to get a ride from his parents or ubers to the hospital and chats his ear off, while he, Futakuchi and Hisahito would all look at him with fond smiles.

“I’m working on it.”

“You better keep that promise snake.”

Hisahito let out a screech and snapped his head behind Daishou with his hand over his chest, looking wide eyed at the older male walking out of the pantry and stretched out his back with a grunt. Daishou jumped and snapped his head around with a raised eyebrow.

“I told you to not come out until I told you so.”

“And my back was starting to freaking kill me” Futakuchi says as he stops recording, looking up at his older cousin with a raised eyebrow, “I got the footage that you wanted of you proposing and him either saying yes or no, which he said yes and I got both of you basking in each others happiness at now being fiance’s” looking back at Hisahito with a smile and bowed his head in hello, the omega taking a quick breather and gave a small smile and nodded back, “which I have two things to say about that, one, congratulations.”

The couple smiles.

“Two, I love you both, but this is one of the most risky…..and dare I say kind of stupid thing the two of you have done if I’m going to be frank” Futakuchi says as Hisahito flinched at that, Daishou holding the omega right up against him with a raised eyebrow with a frown, Futakuchi sighing as he sits himself in the seat where Hisahito was sitting at, “look I mean to not come off like a dick here, I just want to make sure you two REALLY know what this can do, what your relationship with each other can cause if it were to get out between the three of us.”

“We both know underachiever” Daishou sighs as the omega hugs his fiance’s waist and leans his head on his shoulders, “I know you’re concerned with us not getting into trouble, WE both know.”

“I just wanted to double check and make sure” Futakuchi as he looks at the couple sitting on the floor, seeing them looking at each other with happiness……..he’s so happy for them, thinks that this is way too early……...but his heart is aching seeing Daishou love up on Hisahito as they both look at each other with such affection……..he doesn’t even know why……..

Daishou is just his cousin.

He’s his best friend, he’s his best friend and he’s happy for him.

‘Why am I having to tell myself this?’

Futakuchi shoved those thoughts in the back of his mind as he didn’t even know why he’s even thinking about that.

“I care about the two of you and don’t want to see the two of you guys get hurt.”

Hisahito gives a small smile at the alpha in the chair, giving Futakuchi’s knee a soft pat that made the brunette smile back at him, “thank you and love you too Futakuchi.”

“Now don’t be trying to steal my omega” Daishou snickers as Futakuchi kicks the older male on the knee.

“Hisahito is a beautiful omega, but I don’t steal other alpha’s mates thank you very much” Futakuchi smirks as he sets his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm, “so, you two want to bond as well huh?”

Both of their faces turned red again.

Futakuchi snorted, “well ain’t that just another risky thing for the two of you to do.”

“Well, I mean we’re going to be getting married Kenji” Hisahito says with a soft voice as his shoulders shot up a bit, “……..and it might be a while…..”

“Do you realize that you just recently just turned fourteen?”

“And do you realize that what we do is our decision and not yours” Daishou groans, Futakuchi feeling like he’s being the grown up here even though Daishou is the oldest one in the house right now, “your not my mother or my father you know.”

“I know I’m only fifteen, but you’re young too you know, only sixteen and fourteen” Futakuchi raising an eyebrow, “I mean I’m glad that you didn’t do this after a month or two of dating here, you two have been dating for a year here and I’m happy that you two genuinely love each other and want to be with each other, and I can see the two of you dating longer and marrying, so I think you two can do it and I’m rooting for you two” Futakuchi giving them soft smiles, “but bonding? That is a whole other commitment there in of itself, god forbid you two break up at some point before the two of you get married, that shit is going to hurt and the two of you will have to live in an unhappy relationship and be miserable and have a hard time leaving each other even though you might hate each other, and it would take you forever to find someone to be able to make you happy again…...it’s not like you can get bond removed like you can remove tattoos.”

Hisahito’s eyes wide as he clenched onto his fiance’s suit, Daishou pursing his lips as he held onto the omega tighter, “are you trying to intentionally freak us out.”

“No, I’m just wanting to the two of you to be aware, I’m rooting for the both of ya’ll, believe me I am, the last thing I want to see it the two of you in pain, you two and Daizo are my only friends and I care for you both a lot” Futakuchi says as he playfully kicks the two of them, “I’m just checking that you know because I care, and I know you two know the risks, it’s just that sometimes in the heat of passion sometimes the logical part of your brains” making a whistling sound and pointed to the door leading to the livingroom, “out the door.”

Daishou nodded, knowing that as harsh as the alpha might come off sometimes, he is honest because he cares about you, when he’s not he either fakes happiness or intentionally tries to rile you up shows when he doesn’t give a damn and that he would either want to punch you in the face, or he would rather be somewhere else. If Futakuchi didn’t care about him and Hisahito, he wouldn’t even be helping him out with hiding their relationship, he wouldn’t have helped him design the ring, he wouldn’t have recorded the proposal for him.

“I know and honestly I know we would have to be a lot more careful if we end up bonding tonight” Daishou intertwining his hand in the omega’s hand, the omega giving a soft purr as he rubbed his thumb along the omega’s hand, “we would have to place a mark in a spot on the neck closer to the shoulder, make sure we are aware of what we are wearing when we’re around others, make sure that we are in more contact with each other and physically bonding with each other so we don’t end up feeling sad and lonely without the affection that you and I both need angel.”

“Which means you don’t need to be overworking yourself too much snake” Futakuchi frowns as he lightly kicks the older males again, Daishou playfully using his free hand to punch the alpha in the leg that he keeps kicking him with, “you overwork yourself, and depending on how strong you let your bond get…….which I imagine it’s already strong, than it’s going to affect him as well.”

Daishou nodded as he knew he was going to have to do some adjusting……..since his stress levels are pretty high.

“I…...I will try to control my dark thoughts” Hisahito looks up to the older male.

Daishou gives him a smile, “you know I know that you can’t control them and it’s not your fault” rubbing his omega’s hand and they both let out a low purr, Daishou not being a purer and Hisahito was the one to bring it out of the snake, Futakuchi having no idea why that was even bothering him so much, “but I know you’re going to be fighting them and I will help as much as I can to protect you from those thoughts.”

“Thank you alpha” Hisahito looking up at him, then at his shoulder, then back at the Daishou’s eyes again, “so are we going to bond?”

“If you want to just as much as I do, then I say we go upstairs and celebrate” Daishou looking at him through his half lidded green snake eyes, Hisahito unable to resist those snake eyes…...them only running through the Daishou bloodline, therefore if you have a snake eyes, then you have a relation to the Daishou clan, “I love the way you’re body feels on mine…...and I would love to feel even closer to you than ever before.”

Hisahito looking up to the snake like eyes and smiles, leaning up and placing a kiss on the older males lips…….Daishou giving a chuckle as he caressed the omega’s cheek, “my beautiful angelic fiance.”

Futakuchi is torn from this…….he’s happy for them…….but there was just so much that could go wrong…….

But he will do what he can to help them out and ignore whatever aching in his heart that won’t leave him alone for some reason, eye twitching and heart pounding harder in his chest when a certain wavy haired brunette popped into his head, internally growling as he didn’t know why he was even attracted to that piece of trash.

“I can wait down here until the two of you are done, I brought some cake and some cool movies that I think you two will like, popcorn, sodas and a few other things to celebrate are you two do the dirty and bonding” Futakuchi says as he walks over to the pantry to take out his big over his two big bags, since he and Hisahito were going to be here for a few more nights since it was winter break and Seiji won’t be back for another few days, so he honestly doesn’t care that they sleep with each other.

Bond with each other…….still didn’t think that was much of a good idea……

He looked over at the two of them as they started to get a little handsy and gave a small smile, glad that they’re both happy. Too young in his opinion, but if they can keep their relationship a secret from everyone for a full year, what’s to say that they that they can keep it hidden for another year or three…….since he knows that Seiji, Akinari and Kin won’t be happy whenever the day comes whenever they have to break the news in the future.

They need people at their wedding, and he knows he can’t be the only one. He know once they decide to tell Daizo, that he would come regardless since he likes Daishou and Hisahito.

“I will be putting on headphones while you two do your thing as I get this all set up down here with games and movies” Futakuchi continues as he helps his two cousins off of the floor, the two of them looking content with each other, “congratulations…...”

Daishou and Hisahito kissing each other.

“Suguru and Hisahito Daishou.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

-December 26th-

 

“Suguru Oikawa.”

Daishou looking at Tooru with nothing but shock as he saw the alpha on one knee, holding his hand with the beautiful emerald ring on it, beautiful snake designs on it on the golden ring that held the emerald. His eye twitching as he could only think of the bitch that just dropped him after promising him on multiple occasions that he wouldn’t leave him, still has the ruby ring somewhere in his belongings now that he thinks about it, remembering how pathetic of him to think that the blond ever gave a damn about him…...feeling like he was played by the beauty…...just like everyone has played with and hurt him.

Use him for sex.

Say yes and bond with him to gain his trust even more.

Then killed himself to make him hurt even more, the loneliness and the unbearable pain he felt after Hisahito left him was unlike any pain the he had ever felt in his life. He contemplated suicide since his longing was that great to have the blond in his arms again, and what made the thought even more delicious to him at the time, was due to the fact that Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Akinari and Kin all avoided him. Made him feel like it they didn’t give a damn about ever talking to him again, and since Hisahito just up and left him…….the thought to join the blond up in heaven made it all the more tempting. He voiced it to the one of the two people who even seemed to give a damn about his pain, Futakuchi pleading with him to stay alive and held him while he broke down, Futakuchi and Daizo both there for him and sent him support when he had to talk to the media about updates, his father being his sadistic self and made him be the one to go up to the cameras to talk about his dead fiance, lie to their faces that the blond was nothing more than a beloved family member……...that he didn’t get engaged, bond, make love to pour his heart and soul into the omega who showed him that he can be loved too just like everyone else. There for him when his father didn’t allow him much grieving time, even though he knew his father knew the pain of having the one you love and bonded with pass away…….knew how much it took out of you……..especially his bonded decided to end his own life and didn’t bother to leave an excuse other then an;

‘I love you too much to let you get hurt.’

What did he mean by that?

Why the fuck did he even say that to begin with…….the bitch just did the worst thing and go against his promise to not leave him. He hurt him more than words can describe……

‘That’s it’ the bonded half of him says in a soothing voice, ‘feed on the anger, the bitch left and hurt me, he didn’t love me, I was just an easy lay for him until he decided I wasn’t good enough for him anymore.’

More tears well up in the amega’s eyes as he just stared silently at the brunette alpha, the alpha not looking deterred in the slightest, if anything Tooru had expected Hisahito to pop into the amega’s mind since those two were engaged. They were bonded, and since he doesn’t have one hundred percent complete control yet, he knew that there was still little bits and pieces of the weak bond that won’t completely go away until Tooru has full blown control.

‘He didn’t love me, if he did than he wouldn’t have left us.’

Daishou let out a whimper as the mark started to burn, feeling his sons reaching out to Tooru to help them make mommy feel better, the amega hating how much he’s letting himself cry.

Just crying so much lately that it’s making him feel weak.

Him nesting is kicking him right now since that’s all his omega side, while his omega side is content with him laying there in his nest and munching on the nesting candy and bonding with his little ones……...his alpha side is throwing a fit and it was a huge kick to his pride, wishing that he didn’t have these fools inside of him be free……

‘But I love these fools’ Daishou crying even harder as he wished he didn’t have these thoughts here and there of not having his five little ones with him, they’ve grown on him and have been the reason why he hasn’t killed himself at this point……..and he wasn’t going to get rid of his little ones and hurt them the way he was hurt……

‘Tooru wouldn’t ever do that to me’ his bonded side says as he snapped back into reality, Tooru now laying him on his back in his nest on the couch, the alpha rubbing his hips in soothing circular motions as he looks at the amega with great intensity as he gave a soft hum. The motions started to feel goad and made his hip twitch, the amega catching himself from moaning and bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he started to draw blood.

“Are you thinking about him my Suguru” Tooru raising his eyebrow ever so slightly at the amega trying to stop himself from crying, having to try and calm himself down so he doesn’t stress out his little ones.

Setting a hand out on his stomach and stared to rub as he took a few deep breaths, his son’s all bouncing up and down in happiness at mommy’s attention, mumbling, “I’m fine.”

“That’s a crock of shit and you know it” Tooru sitting on his bottom and gently grabbed the amega’s thighs, slowly dragging the amega on his lap as he still laid out all on his nest, Daishou grunting and trying to not make himself seem week due to the pain in his bottom.

Well……..more weak than he already perceives himself to be right now…..

Fucking hates it…..

Tooru lifts up his black dress and pulls down his underwear, grabbing the special cream from the store that he bought for the bruising, small rash on his bottom and swelling in his whole, taking the cap off and dipped his fingers into the white cream and gently started to apply it onto the amega’s bottom. Daishou’s breath hitched as the cool cream was rubbed on his skin, face contorting as it just felt uncomfortable and a little painful, Tooru not putting too much pressure on him bottom to make it unbearable, which as much as he wants to question Tooru becoming a little sweet with him, right now he’s just happy that Tooru wasn’t purposely putting pressure on his skin.

“So don’t feed me that shit, you’re crying for a reason and I know who you’re thinking about.”

“I don’t want to” Daishou sniffs as he continues to rub his stomach that can be seen as clear as day in this skin tight dress and is the same size as Tobio’s, probably slightly bigger, closing his eyes to take a deep breath as the blond popped into his mind again, Daishou growling as he seriously thinks at this point that he lost his virginity and was used by Hisahito at this point……..that can be the only explanation in his mind that he could think of right at this moment………

Tooru gives a small smirk at that, knowing that the bond was definitely making him not miss the omega, if anything he can see a small look of disgust in the amega’s face when thinking about him.

“It hurts too much to.”

“Well my Suguru, he did leave you knowing that you two were bonded” Tooru says as he dips a couple of fingers in the container of cream, spreading the younger man’s legs even more to get better access to make sure that he was getting everything so he can heal faster, “that’s a feeling that hurts to no end, and he just decided to put you through it without a second thought…...” looking up to see Daishou fighting off the bond as his eyes kept flickering from green to black, smirking a bit wider as he could tell that this alone is just painful. He could tell the mark is starting to burn as his face just contorted in pain, one of his hands still his stomach and rubbing to sooth his energetic and mostly wild children, the other one cupping the mark.

“God why did he have to come to mind” Daishou says through gritted teeth, nostrils flaring as he really……...he’s really starting to realize just how angry he is at the blond about all of this……

Hisahito knew what kind of pain he was going to be feeling doing this to him, meaning that he didn’t really care enough to even reach out for help, to say something to him if something was bothering him……...but Daishou is becoming more and more convinced that he was being used.

Akinari hates him.

Kin…….he was always on the fence the blond alpha was always more patient with him than his husband, but he chose to not reach out and ignore him like the others…….so he would be more than willing to hear him out in a one on one, but other than that he didn’t know if he could get passed that…...that betrayal he felt when he just felt abondoned by people who he thought…….despite their issues that they all started to develop with each other around that time period, he was willing to drop them and for once in his miserable life…...just once reach out for someone.

And what did he get?

A fucking door slammed in his face.

Iwaizumi…….he knew he was right on that other side of it when he was crying out in the pouring rain, he thought the alpha would have understood…...he needed someone to cry with who had a fucking strong connection with Hisahito…...and he was shut out.

Oikawa didn’t help matters, while the alpha didn’t come up to him per say to tell this to his face, but just the brunette’s actions alone screamed how much he thought it was his fault, and he was pretty convinced that he convinced the others. Oikawa didn’t say anything else to anyone else outside of their small group about his and the omega’s relationship, but he knew Oikawa said something that made some people turn on him and therefore ignored by some of the school…….since that pathetic piece of trash just ruled the school and everyone just loved him. While he knew Oikawa didn’t order people to physical hurt him, he knew Oikawa didn’t play that as he just wanted to get his own jabs in some way if he felt hurt by someone without coming to physical blows, but Oikawa unintentionally managed to convince people that he needed to be shoved around in his already depressed and ‘life seems meaningless’ state of mind…..he was already bullied by some other alphas from other families here and there, since he didn’t bother to tell the others or his father, especially since his father would call him weak for not fighting them back…….so thanks to Oikawa it only furthered those who like to push him around here and there to do it a lot more. Big reason why Daizo stopped trying to get Oikawa’s approval and not follow him around in hopes that Oikawa will one day accept him as a friend and family member like he had been trying all those years, and only cooperated with him when it came to volleyball, other than that he pretty much said, in his own words;

‘He can drop dead.’

Why he doesn’t like hanging around trash, Iwaizumi, Akinari and Kin was due to this fact that they hurt him, and removed himself from them unless it was just volleyball since he didn’t want to leave a team he loved because of the two of them. Hisahito’s death didn’t help his mental instability either as he was very close to the blond, since Hisahito was almost just as sweet with him as Daishou was.

“Earth to Suguru” Daishou snapping himself out of those thoughts and gasped when Tooru was leaning over him, the brunette raising an eyebrow at him as he ran a hand through the amega’s green hair, the other hand wiping his tears with his thumb, this whole proposal thing really sending his emotions out of whack as it was bringing on memories that he just shut out a while after the omega’s death, how stupidly happy he was…….how fucking desperate he was to have someone love him……“don’t let that omega bring the mood down our engagement” the alpha carressing his cheek, “he doesn’t deserve you, your tears, or even just you thinking about him.”

‘Alpha love me!’ the bonded side called out to the brunette, feeling like hands were desperately trying to reach through his chest to grab and hold onto the alpha.

“He was the one who decided to end his life without thinking about you and anyone else” his hand that he was running his fingers through slithered their was down gently, grazing his nails against his skin and down to his stomach, smiling and gave a small purr when his son’s let out an overwhelming amount of warmth out at the contact they’re receiving from their daddy, him purring making the boys even more excited as that was them knowing that their daddy appreciates and loves them back, purring being a good way to ‘talk’ to them besides just the usual talking mother and others do for the little one’s in the womb, “he was the one who didn’t think about anyone and was just being selfish, he doesn’t deserve you.”

Daishou wondering why the alpha is being so nice to him, this Tooru…….even though he knew the alpha isn’t giving him a choice in getting engaged, Tooru slipped the ring on him and was declared Tooru’s…….and the way he said it and the look on his face was of one that looked smug…….like he owned his ass.

Which as much as it hurts the amega’s prideful alpha’s side…….Tooru does and he can’t deny it.

His alpha side really beating in his head that he hates this…….the feeling of being powerless and unable to release all of this anger he holds inside of him for everything, just all of this pain he’s been in all of his life.

He’s so tired……..

‘Daishou’ his heart aching at the sound of Futakuchi’s voice the day everything changed as he was dropped off at the hospital after Semi lost his baby, seeing his cousin hop out of the car and looking back at him with a small smile, this being the day after Tooru cut his hand and seen Daizo get beaten to a pulp and burned by Tooru, handing him some money for gas and gave him a punch in the arm, ‘please don’t let it get to you, I know how much you’re hurting for Daizo right now, but I know you have your ways of being there for him and helping, and I know you will tell me all about it when you’re finished at the office. Love ya and please refrain from drinking again or I swear to god I will kick your ass’ the two of them fist bumping with smiles on their faces as Daishou made a promise to take care of himself and that he would be back later.

His voice making him long for his younger cousin.

‘Tooru will make me feel better’ his bonded side fighting to break through to lean into the alpha’s touch, ‘Hisahito betrayed me…….but Tooru won’t…...Futakuchi will never love me the way Tooru does.’

The small side of him that’s barely hanging on begs to differ.

“I can make you feel good better than he ever could” Tooru purrs as he places his lips on the amega’s, Daishou just letting himself kiss the alpha back, right now it was all that was keeping him from completely losing it and he needed to not completely break…….especially not in front of Tooru…….he wants to keep the alpha from thinking that he was going to let him win that easy. The kiss is soft and gentle, Tooru rubbing both of his hands in his stomach to make the boys happier, filling Daishou up with happiness that he has to grab the pillows in his nest to keep him from grabbing onto the alpha…….he grabs the alpha while kissing……...he feels like it is game over for him……

No…...not that easily.

“Still being a bit stubborn aren’t we” Tooru chuckles as he slowly licks Daishou’s cheek that made the amega almost throw up, holding himself back from making a disgusted face as Tooru licks his lips and chuckles, “you’ll get used to it, your skin tastes delicious that I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I don’t know” Daishou mutters as Tooru just chuckles at at the pouty looking younger man, “you’re licking me like I’m some freaking lollipop.”

“A delicious sugar cookie lollipop” Tooru corrected.

“So is that it…..” Tooru quirking an eyebrow at the amega, seeing a little bit of his spunk is in there…….seeing his eyes flickering here and there, so he’s going to assume that the amega is just in a ‘good’ mood and not assume that the bond is in full swing, “….are you wanting to marry me because I’m a fucking sugar cookie lollipop?”

“Suguru, if I wanted to just use you as my personal sugar cookie lollipop I wouldn’t have even bothered bonding with you and just stuck you in one of my special rooms at the school where I can come in and lick you whenever I so damn please” Tooru says as he looks down at the amega’s breasts that was still in the dress, then looking back up at the amega’s face and shook his head, grabbing his right hand that has the beautiful emerald ring on it with a big smile, “no no, I have reasons for wanting you to be mine.”

Daishou feeling a little sick to his stomach at the thought of it, hating to be reminded about that that made him and his alpha side want to lash out in anger, “w-what would those reasons be?”

Tooru chuckles as he rubbed his hand on the swollen stomach, looking at the belly with fondness as he was happy to be expecting again, double blooded Powerhouse Elite children that are being born from the rare breed amega. All of them are boys, which the that in of itself was impressive since usually when mother’s have three children and up, normally not all of them are the same gender, usually one or two of them are males while the other one or two are females all depending as it happens when a regular omega here and there are able to produce a decent sized litter. Not only that, but almost all are alphas, and one of them, and he’s very proud that his and Daishou’s genes meshed well enough to be able to produce an amega.

“Did just want me because I’m a rare breed?”

‘Since that’s all I seem useful for’ the amega thinking to himself.

‘No the alpha loves me!’ the bonded half screams.

“Suguru you should know by how I’m treating you that I don’t just want you because you’re a rare breed” looking down and kissed the swollen stomach, Tooru just being able to tell that if they were farther along that they would be kicking the amega’s stomach like crazy, Daishou trying and failing to bite back a smile at the happiness of his boys as they exploded with happiness, “mommy and I are going to get married boys” all of them, and especially Noboru, were emitting so much warmth at the sound of Tooru talking to them, Noboru seeming like he was going to be a big daddy’s boy.

Osamu was about to walk down stairs as he was just waking around in just his sweatpants as he had his toothbrush in his mouth, drying his hair off with a towel off as he just stepped out of the shower, seeing Manabu hiding behind the wall that was right by the stairs. Osamu raising an eyebrow slightly and walked next to the older omega, Manabu giving a small jump at the alpha for popping out of nowhere.

“And you’re listening into their conversation because” Osamu says as he throws the towel over his shoulders and continued to brush his teeth with a bored expression.

“You don’t know” Manabu raising an eyebrow as he sways his daughter side to side as she was laying asleep comfortably against his chest, trying to not look at the younger man’s sculpted body that just SCREAMS how much he trains on a daily bases.

Osamu just shook his head as he continued to brush his teeth.

“Tooru proposed.”

Osamu froze and his eyes widen as he tried to understand why…….why?!

He thought that he was just using Daishou for his breed, beauty and intelligence to his advantage, and utilize that those qualities to the fullest once Daishou completely cracks and will be fully willing to do whatever the alpha tells him. What is the purpose of wanting to marry Daishou other than to possibly…….possibly make him submit a little quicker…...then what would he do with Daishou?

Marry Tobio as well?

Osamu has so many questions running through his mind that he honestly got lost in time for a moment to process what in the hell is Tooru up to? Was this because he just wanted to for the hell of it? Or was there a deeper plan behind the engagement? Was he just over reacting and getting worked up because he cares too much about Daishou?

Possibly.

But then there was one thing that stuck out in his mind, “I thought Tooru isn’t the biggest fan of marriages.”

“Last time I checked he wasn’t” Manabu pursed his lips as he gathered from multiple conversations from the alpha, that he was married two times, and both of them weren’t on good terms with each other.

Both of them now getting even more curious, starting to listen in again.

“Hear me loud and clear my Suguru” Tooru says as he adjusted himself and the amega as gently as possible in the nest, grabbing a hold of the amega hand that had the ring on it, the ring looking breathtaking to look at, Daishou getting nervous at the alphas response to the answer to the question, “if I were to have just wanted you for your rare gender and your rare gender alone, I would have dumped your ass at my school the moment after I fucked you and got you pregnant, and then stop by to bond with my boys and that is it, maybe fuck you here and there, but that’s about it.”

Daishou raising an eyebrow as he was just thoroughly confused, “so why didn’t you just stick me in there? Was it due to my father?”

Tooru pursing his lips for a moment and took a deep breath, “you just don’t get it.”

That caught Daishou off guard as he saw that the alpha was a little sad briefly, before looking a little annoyed.

Osamu and Manabu tilt their heads in unison at that.

“W-What don’t I get T-I mean alpha…...” Daishou looking up at him with a small cringe as he says, his voice getting a little higher as he wasn’t sure what to make of the alpha’s facial expression, “…..what am I missing….?”

“For someone who is very intelligent, you sure do have a lot of things go over your head” twirling with the amega’s green hair, “I feel like I made myself pretty obvious all these years.”

Manabu and Osamu’s eyes widen a bit, Manabu speaking up a bit, “…….he can’t be serious.”

Osamu quirks an eyebrow at him, “I don’t follow.”

Manabu holding up his hand to quiet him and pointed to the stairs, “I want to listen to what he says before I explain myself.”

This peaking the alpha’s interest, nodding and continued listening.

Daishou’s heart starting to pound as he thinks the alpha might be on about, but wondering how that was all possible, “huh?”

Tooru sighing as he adjusted their positions on the big couch, both of them now laying on their sides and Tooru wrapped a blanket over the two of them. Tooru tracing his fingers over the amega’s curves that sent a shiver up Daishou’s spine, Daishou really not knowing what to make of this suddenly extremely affectionate behavior, so he’s feeling a little scared that Tooru is going to jump him at some point……..thinking he might be setting him up right now…..

Trying so hard to not show how freaked out he was at the thought of Tooru finding out…...finding out he cheated.

That he’s stabbing Tooru in the back by lying about Tobio and Futakuchi’s ‘relationship’.

‘That won’t make my alpha happy with me’ the bonded side of him sighs, ‘I need him to love me, that’s why I got to tell him.’

If that’s true, then he’s going to have to kiss his ass goodbye since he knows he’s going to be shipped off the school.

“You piss me off you know that, ever since you were younger you’ve been pissing me off” Tooru’s face deadpanning.

Daishou’s lost, “huh?”

“That I’m going to have to spell it out for you” Tooru grumbles as he threw his head back, “I hate expressing sappy emotions.”

‘Wait…….’ Daishou raising an eyebrow at him as he was getting a feeling that he MIGHT know what this is about……and if it is…..

Then how in the hell did he let it go over his head all this time?

“Son of a bitch” Manabu’s eyes widening as he gently patted his daughter’s back, “was he really…..”

Osamu purses his lips as he was trying to see if he was interpreting this correctly as he continued to brush his teeth with one hand, the other hand on his hip.

“I Tooru Oikawa” Tooru says as he looks back down at him with an irked expression, “have liked you for years now.”

Daishou froze on the spot.

“He fucking did” Manabu having to force himself to not yell, pretty sure Tooru knows that he’s listening in, but probably doesn’t care all that much since what says and happens in the house, stays in the house.

Osamu’s jaw dropping and the toothbrush fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

“You what?”

“I’ve liked you for years now and it pisses me off” Tooru crossing his arms in front of his chest with slightly red cheeks……..was Tooru actually blushing a bit?

Or was it out of embarrassment?

Daishou not really not knowing how to respond to that……...Tooru liking him when he was underage?

“Why?”

“What do you mean why” Tooru grunts, “I honestly have no damn idea why, I always thought you were very attractive, but I can look at someone who I find attractive and just know when to walk away believe it or not.”

Daishou feeling his cheeks heat it up, not knowing if he should feel flattered or disgusted by this.

“But I kept noticing that I would get angry whenever someone wanted to be near you that I could tell that was attracted to you” Tooru not looking happy at all as he keeps talking, “and at first I just waved it off as nothing at first, I mean you were only fourteen at the time and I’m disgusted to say that I was attracted to a fourteen year old child since I can’t stand that pedophile shit, so that’s what I mean when I said that you pissed me off because I got pissed off, pissed off at myself since the child isn’t at fault, an adult has control over their actions over a defenseless child.”

Being able to see that pain in his eyes a bit and his mind flashed to the night that changed everything for him, the night of Jirou’s death, when Tooru snapped there and was screaming his head off. Dangerous glint in his eyes and wouldn’t be surprised if he snapped from reality briefly as he screamed out genuine emotions that otherwise stay locked up in his mind for the rare few to see.

Just who is Tooru?

‘Am I actually feeling sorry for him?’

“So you little shit, when I realized that I wanted to tear whoever head off that came near you that gave you the ‘look’ and how I just wanted to be around you a lot and enjoyed your presence more than I enjoyed my ex-wife’s, I almost just about almost threw myself in front of a car” Tooru wrapping his arms around Daishou’s shoulders, the amega really wondering how he let this go over his head, especially if Tooru said he made it that obvious, “when I somewhat came to terms with my disgusting feelings, needless to say I already knew about your rare gender, so it just fueled my need to have you in my plan for the future even more.”

“So……..I’ve been apart of this plan….how long?”

“Since I found out when you were like five…...five or six” Tooru sticking his tongue out in thought as he looked up, Daishou’s heart pounding in his chest as he realized that his whole life……..his whole life was already planned out…….

Tooru had already planned hell for him before he developed this attraction towards him, whether it had been him dumped at the school and Tooru didn’t lay a hand on him or not, his ass was going to be sent to the school for money no matter if Tooru had an attraction towards him or not.

His father had his life planned out to be the perfect alpha, planned to not let him be who he was mean to be. His father wanted him to be a lawyer and some Olympian like he dreamed of ever since he was three and he watched the Olympics one day when he was being babysat by Futakuchi’s mother, his aunt Sara, and saw it on the TV. How he was doing his best to mimic the moves the gymnasts were doing out on the floor, so much so that Futakuchi tried to do it along with him, Sara videotaping him and Futakuchi and sent it out to Akinari and Seiji.

He was told that Akinari was gushing at the two of them.

Apparently his dad didn’t seem to give a shit, even remembered in his three year old mind how sad he was when he asked his dad if he could do gymnastics training and he was told no at first. But then his dad went out of two for a few hours and back with his new pills, since he memorized the days of each month that his father went out to go get them, suddenly he was told that he was allowed to do it since he was being pestered by someone.

Pestered by who?

But his whole life was dictated when he was born.

Two opposing plans that so far Tooru’s winning right now.

Just like Tobio’s life, as soon as he as the little one inside of him…….he’s Tooru’s, Daishou having to will away his jealousy as he felt himself getting a little irked by it.

And therefore irked that he’s getting jealous in the first place.

And just like his little Ayumu…...if Tooru can do it to his golden child Semi…...then he can sure as hell do it to their amega child.

“And needless to say that my attraction has only grown the older and more developed you got, so fuck you and your good genes for actually make me look at you in THAT way and not like your my student working under me” Tooru sticking his tongue out at the younger man, “I waited until you were over twenty and the right time, and everything was starting to line up perfectish, would have been more perfect if Tobio didn’t have all of this media attention on him, and I have to wait until he has his little omega is born before I sink my teeth in” Tooru flashing his dangerously sharp canines at him, Daishou trying so hard to not hyperventilate as these are the same fucking teeth that put him in this position to begin with, feeling jealously rise up in him again and his eyes twitched at that, “get to have two attractive beauties under me and rule this joint.”

Daishou didn’t know how to take it, “you…...you’ve been attracted to me all this time?”

“Bingo” Tooru gave him a thumbs up, “you Daishou’s sure know to attract people I swear to god.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind” Tooru waving his hand back and forth with a smile, he really didn’t want to go down that road with the bitch that is Akinari the he seriously wanted to hit for saying that, as him saying that what they had then didn’t mean anything, that his feelings never meant a damn thing even though he was genuine with the younger alpha the whole relationship.

Only thing he hid was his father’s abuse.

“So you’re my fiance now” Tooru looking at him through half lidded eyes and licked his lips, intertwining their hands with the ring on it, “and now that you know that I’m not just keeping you by my side just for shits and giggles and that I actually like you, and you may not believe it right now, but once you let yourself give into the feeling, I’m telling you” leaning their heads close together, their lips brushing up against each others, “you will enjoy the feeling, you will feed on that anger and hurt and use it against others…….that’s what I did and guess what?”

Daishou looking at the alpha with fear, “w-what?”

“I’m in control” wearing a manic smile as he rolled himself on top of the amega, “and being in control and hurting those who deserve it will feel so thrilling an amazing, I can guarantee you that.”

“W-What if I don’t w-want to hurt anymore people” Daishou’s voice cracking.

“Oh believe me….” Tooru purrs as he snakes his hands and grasped the amega’s limp cock, the amega gasping and looked up at the alpha with wide eyes, “you will want to.”

“Y-You p-promised no sexual stuff for a few days” Daishou whimpered as he felt nothing but pain when Tooru started to jerk him, pain because he’s trying to not move his body, trying to not give into the alpha’s expert hands, “y-you promised!”

Tooru using his free hand to cup the amega’s cheeks, Manabu having to hold Osamu back from doing something stupid that could get the both of them in trouble, “no.”

“But he promised and he’s in pain” Osamu whispers harshly to the omega, “I’m his bodyguard.”

“Hired in by Tooru that can easily make you and your family’s life a living hell if you go against him right now” Manabu snapping back at him, “it pains me to hear Daishou in pain, I was there when it was happening that caused him to get hurt in the first place, but right now you will get yourself in trouble and possibly is going to make it worse for Suguru.”

Osamu halting his movements.

“You should know that, especially since he can’t hurt you the way he hurts others, he will use different measures that will more than likely involve Suguru and people who you love. I’ve known Tooru my whole damn life and as much as he cares for Suguru, I know he has some feelings for him because he’s actually being soft with him for the most part, but Tooru is fucked in the head that he will hurt even the ones he loves to get what he wants” Manabu frowns, “I know you want to help him just like I do, but Tooru rarely goes back on his promises, and he always has a reason for going back on them and we need to hear them out. Tooru takes promises seriously, so Suguru must have said or done something that is deemed ‘serious’ enough to go back on his word.”

Osamu hated it when he had to stand back and not help someone, last time he really held back on an order, someone got killed and he can never forgive himself for it. Someone who he liked and was a good guy who didn’t deserve to go out like that, but he went out with a smile on his face and told him to warn the others since Ojiro wasn’t around at the time since he was running an important errand, so he to warn the others…….

He doesn’t want that shit to happen again.

Still seeing the dark haired alpha with a green eyes and black hair, shoving him onto an incoming truck from off a bridge.

The last thing he heard from him was, ‘tell my dad I love him!’

Osamu looking off to the side as he continued to hear Daishou in pain, a tear rolling down his cheek as that image of that stupid smile of a kindhearted alpha who he couldn’t save.

“Yes yes I promised” Tooru coos as he gives a smile to the amega, “but here’s the thing about my promises, I love them and I take them seriously, I RARELY go back on them……”

Daishou breathing heavily as he was fearing that Tooru probably found out…….

Staring at the alpha with wide tears stained eyes, “a-and why is t-that?”

‘Because I’m a cheating whore’ the bonded cried out and begged to be free, so he can tattletale and fuck him over, ‘I’m a cheating whore and a liar!’

‘Shut up’ Daishou growls internally at the voice, ‘I don’t want to get hurt!’

‘Well I deserve to be punished, my alpha loves me and wants me to love him back and give into him!’

‘Be quiet!’

“I’m still very…...very suspicious of what’s going on between Tobio and Futakuchi” Tooru simply says as he let go of the amega’s cock and dragged his fingers down to his swollen hole, smiling wider as there was nothing but fear in the amega’s eyes once he knew where the alpha’s fingers went, “…….and you’re still very sensitive down there my Suguru…..”

Daishou put his hands on his stomach and started rubbing and the little ones emitting warmth, wincing in pain as he felt the alpha lightly tracing his fingers in circles around his tony hole, “please don’t.”

“I won’t…...but on the condition that you will be telling me the truth, and nothing but the whole truth about what is going on” Tooru giving him a sweet smile, “you’re my fiance now and we will be having a wedding sometime soon, were going to be mates and were going to have five little ones together, you and I need to be able to not lie to each other and do things behind each others backs, right?”

‘Fuck’ Daishou thought as he swears if he gets out of this without Tooru finding out anything, as much as he doesn’t want to talk to any of them and avoid, he’s going to call up the others as soon as he gets the chance and bitch at them for not saying anything to Suga and Daichi about the whole situation between Tobio and Futakuchi, as jealous as he is of Tobio is right now, he still didn’t want the omega getting hurt in any fashion right now and needed to keep him away from Tooru as long as possible.

And he knew he was going to have to make sure he calls Atsumu as soon as possible to let him know what the fuck is going on……as long as he can make it without getting his ass getting tossed first.

Let him know what he needs him to do.

“R-Right, right we’re engaged” Daishou mustering up as much of a smile as he could as Tooru put a little bit of pressure on his hole, “w-why would I lie a-about that alpha?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you my Suguru” Tooru raising an eyebrow as he kept rubbing his hole, “it’d be a crying shame if I were to find out that you’re lying to me, you know what will happen to you…...correct?”

Daishou nodded as he feared on going out to that miserable place, “y-yes alpha, crystal clear, I’m not lying.”

‘Liar!’

‘SHUT UP’ Daishou pleaded with the bonded half of him, his bond mark sending waves of pain throughout his body, gritting his teeth as he was unable to bite back a whine as Tooru pushed up in him a bit, arms holding onto the pillows for dear life, toes digging into the cushion and back arched up.

“So tell me my Suguru” Tooru speaks up as he rubs his amega’s stomach as well, feeling the little ones emitting more warmth, “I’ve done some thinking that something is off about all of that, I mean they said volleyball game, a volleyball game that happened before the attack that some co-workers of ours, as you were at work too when the volleyball game was happening, you were rolling your eyes the whole time unless it had to do with Daizo and how happy he’s and out of trouble he’s been that past week, week in a half or so. Anyhoo our workers are always telling me about since they think that I’m interested to see what my son is doing and all that dumb shit, that game was the one where my son and the others kicked ass and easily won hands down” the amega clenching his eyes shut as he felt the finger go in deeper, whimpering and tried to control his breathing, “and that later that night is when our poor baby Tobio, our poor baby was attacked by that cousin of yours.”

Daishou biting his tongue, knowing that it will get him in trouble.

‘He’s not our Tobio.’

“And well, Futakuchi was working that night, so I say that we got lucky now didn’t we.”

Daishou nodded.

“My thing is, Jirou would have been super excited to find out that his son is with an omega, as you know about the hatred that man has for two alphas going at it” Tooru tilting his head to the side and narrowed his eyes a bit, “but then you said that Futakuchi wanted to hide it…...why?”

Daishou gulps as he thought of something quick, “he just didn’t want all the attention and did want to get his father’s hopes up in case it didn’t last very long, you know since this is first omega to be with….you know…...nerves…..”

“Why be nervous to be with a beauty like that?”

‘Uhhhhhh…..’

“You know just nerves, irrational nerves. Tobio is also a bit camera shy, so you know he wanted to respect him to” Daishou mustering up as much of a smile as possible, hoping that he can get by with this a little longer, even if it’s just for another twelve hours…….just long enough to make sure that Atsumu and the others are ready……..to be ready and for most of them to stay away…….

And if he has to be killed in the end…….as long as his boys make it and live happy lives…….as long as Futakuchi can forgive him for causing him so much grief…….then he will be at peace.

If he ends up losing himself in the chaos…...and he feels like he might with how he’s having a hard time staying in control, taking everything in him to not just breath and let the bonded side of him take over. But if he does……..just as long as his boys make it and Tooru goes down, he wanted to get it across to them that he would never wanted to hurt them in the way his boded half wants.

And hopes Futakuchi will watch over his boys…...if he gives them up at the end of this when he’s gone, he will come back from the dead to kick his ass.

“You know I’ve been trying to keep up with Tobio over the years, since he just loves to be all over the place, and I haven’t seen him with Futakuchi you know” Tooru pursing his lips, Daishou doing everything in his power to not scream that he’s about to be caught, “are you telling me that most of their secret dates they’ve been mainly at the hotel, and the days here and there that I don’t check in on him, Futakuchi is with him in his apartment?”

‘Oh god’ Daishou doing everything in his power to not throw up, glad that with the love of his little ones right now that are emitting so much warmth to him, helping stay as calm as he possibly can.

‘Tell him the truth, I got to tell him the truth about everything’ his bonded side trying to push his was through.

‘No, I need to keep Futakuchi and Tobio safe’ Daishou responds back.

‘Only Tobio’s safety matters because Tooru wants him’ his bonded side sounding a little bitter about that, ‘Futakuchi can never love me the way Tooru does.’

“It would seem like it alpha” Daishou flashing him a smile, as the said to Futakuchi the day Daizo was beaten and taken to the school, just deny deny deny until you can’t no more, “Tobio and Futakuchi sure have amazing timing, after all I was the one to take him to some of his dates.”

“Is that so” Tooru narrowing his eyes at him, not believing him for a second, but Daishou keeps coming up with these excuses that he really has no patience for…...but at this moment he has nothing to disprove Daishou said about the days he wasn’t there to witness. Too coincidental for his tastes…….but sometimes things just end up being coincidental.

But does that mean he believes this?

Nope.

He’s got a job for Osamu to do.

He’s got a thing or two that he wants to do.

“Since I’m having a very hard time believing you right now” Tooru says as he takes his finger out of the amega swollen hole, lowering his sweatpants and boxers that sent nothing but panic throughout the amega, “I’m just tempted to take you to the school right here and right now since I know you’re lying and disobeying me by not telling me the truth.”

Daishou’s eyes watering up as he knows he’s just royally fucked right now, he knew he was going to be in a lot of pain for the next couple days…...he’s so damn lucky he’s out on holiday right now……..

Tooru really does know how to time it all.

“But I’m feeling a bit generous right now and giving you some time to get this figured out…...but it won’t be long” Tooru looking down at him though half lidded eyes, his intense eyes clear as day saying ‘you better pray I don’t catch you lying’, Daishou shrinking in himself even more, “so to repay me for not sending you, my FIANCE” the amega unable to help flinch at that, Tooru lining himself up against the omega’s swollen hole, Daishou wriggling in his hold as he was to afraid of the pain he was going to be feeling, Tooru grabbing onto the amega’s thighs and spread them wide, Daishou crying out as his fingers latch onto the alpha’s hands on his thighs, looking at him with a pleading look.

“Please.”

“Are you going to tell me the truth, or are Osamu and I going to have to dig it up ourselves” Tooru quirking an eyebrow, “because if we end up finding out the truth before you decide you want to tell me the truth, I suggest you take this punishment and enjoy whatever time you have left out here.”

Daishou tensing up and looking at the alpha up in horror, he knew that he was going to be taken to the school no matter what…...but he knew that the alpha is going to be taking a few others with him……

‘Oh god I’m going to be sick.’

‘I want to tell him the truth, he needs to know, I need to tell him so he knows I’m devoted and will do anything he tells me!’

Daishou can’t rat them out, no matter what his instincts are telling him to.

Tooru leaned down and placed a kiss on the amega’s stomach, this being the warmth that he needs right now, “now boys momma is being naughty, I want you boys to be good for me and stay happy happy happy!”

The boys loving the sound of that, feeling like all of them are bouncing around and making figurative grabby hands to their father.

Daishou knows he’s going to have to take it right now…...there is just no way he can rat the others out at this moment, not without feeling tremendous guilt……..

Looking up at Tooru as he slammed himself in him, Daishou throwing his head back and clawed at the alpha’s hands on his thighs, letting out a gut wrenching scream.

‘Why do I care so much?’

 

-

 

“We got to tell.”

Suga tensed up and looked at his husband for a moment as he knew exactly what he is talking about, then looked at a very determined Akinari, Kuroo standing next to him while holding Sakura who was starting to wake up a bit, blinking up at one of her ‘daddies’. He placed a kiss on Sakura’s forehead as Suga was mentally contemplating on if it would be a good idea…….to get Daishou’s trust, to get someone to open up to him and not run away from…….

But Daishou looked so sad and in pain…..he didn’t like seeing him like that and he didn’t like the depressed and miserable feeling he was nearly taken back from when he entered the house. Tooru seemed like a nice guy, but there was something off about him…….and how close he got to the amega made him all the more antsy. Manabu seemed to be just a sweetheart from what he’s talked with the older omega, being around his adorable daughter that looked a lot like him, still shocked that he’s in his late thirties…...he looks so young, like he can pass off for someone his age……..but he didn’t see the bodyguard there, so there’s that.

Although the guy who is smiling awkwardly at Isamu looks exactly like him, except with different colored hair……

‘Siblings?’

“B-But” Suga biting his bottom lip and looked at Akinari, who looked like he was going to explode if someone didn’t say something.

“Please Suga” Kuroo says as he brushes some of Sakura’s hair off to the side, “you say that you’re working as his personal assistant right?”

Suga nodded.

“So you have to know if my nephew were to have a condition of some sort…...” Akinari looking at the omega with pleading eyes, Suga being able to see how desperate he is, the alpha taking a couple of steps towards him and clapped his hands together, “please tell me, I know you have to know, I need to hear it from the one few people that my nephew even talks to anymore……..please.”

Suga can feel nothing but sadness and longing, Akinari clearly longing for Daishou that now Suga was starting to feel like crap like Daichi for not saying anything to these worried family members. Akinari has been nothing but good to his husband’s family, been good to the hotel and is just a good person in general…….and Akinari and Futakuchi, the omega looking over to the brunette sitting next to Tobio, the two of them holding hands and watching the children and loud alphas nag at each other back and forth, all of them seeming to have a good time. Although he can see the bags under Futakuchi’s eyes that signal he’s gotten very little sleep the past day or two, maybe even longer since the alpha has been stressing out over the amega for around twoish months or so……

Daichi looking at the wheels in Suga’s head turning as he was sorting out what the right thing to do is. Actually he knows what the right thing to do, but Suga is a bit of a people pleaser that do a lot to try and keep someone happy.

“Yes.”

Akinari and Kuroo both taking a sigh in relief, Kuroo speaking up, “so will you be able to talk to us about it later, we’ve been doing an investigation of sorts” the couple raising their eyebrows at that, “and you two would be of best help since you’ve been around the snake the most.”

Akinari sighs as he had to remind himself that Kuroo and his nephew didn’t have a ‘friendship’ before all of this crazy craps started happening, “and we think we have almost all the answers because we feel there is a lot going on that we don’t know about right now…...and I’m not getting good vibes from this situation at all, which just makes me even more worried about my nephews health and overall well being.”

‘And the little one’s well being as well.’

“What kind of investigation exactly” Daichi asks as he kisses Suga’s cheek, knowing how nervous Suga is getting, mostly because he knows his husband is getting nervous about how Daishou is going to react whenever he finds out that he told the exact people that he wasn’t supposed to tell that he’s pregnant with quintuplets, about the rare breed, “don’t tell me that you’re spying on Daishou.”

“Yes” Kuroo giving a nervous smile, Kuroo not new to the Daichi scolding that was for sure, and boy was he not looking forward to it since he knows it’s bound to happen at least once……….Daichi’s got the glare down while Iwaizumi won’t hesitate to kick his, Bokuto’s……..half the time for Bokuto since he tends to go a little easier on the owl, but he’s most certainly not afraid to kick Oikawa’s ass.

Daichi gave him a ‘really’ look, knowing that look very well too, “invasion of privacy.”

“Well excuse us for having to take measures into our own hands thank you very much” Akinari setting his hands on his hips.

“You’re condoning this” Daichi looking a little surprised by that, Suga tilting his head as he was kind of surprised by that too. Although he knows he shouldn’t, Akinari can be an abrasive person and will go out of his way to get the answers that he wants.

“Yes I am because I’m desperate” Akinari says as he ran a hand through his light brown hair that was styled similarly to Seiji and Daishou, “in all honestly I just want to be able to sit down and be able to talk to him…..” Akinari blinking back some tears as he’s too guilty and just wants to lay down, hold and cuddle his little nephew that he adores so much…….but obviously didn’t show him that and turned him away when he needed them the most…...that was one of the biggest reasons Akinari is sure of why Daishou is refusing to sit down to talk to them, “I need to know so I know what I can do to help him.”

“Exactly when did this all transpire” Kuroo asks and Sakura started cooing at him, looking down to her and gave her a sweet smile, “hey little mama, excitement wake you up” Sakura cooing more and purred, Kuroo giving her a sweet smile and kissed her on the cheek, looking over and blushed when Suga and Daichi were smiling at his interaction with the small alpha, “but when did you first get offered the job as Daishou’s personal assistant?”

“It was the night after Keiji was first in the hospital, after Tooru and Daishou talked to Keiji about talking about the case that Junn is wanting to trouble Keiji with” Suga looking over to the younger omega, seeing Keiji sitting down in one of the chairs by the big table that they bought and put into the room for the little one’s to eat, sitting in the seat next to where Nao was sitting, but now has hopped to the other next to Isamu and is trying to feed Atsumu cookie after cookie after cookie, the omega mother looking a mixture of amused and confused, Atsumu looking flat out confused, but he just kept eating the cookies that they were giving him as they kept handing it to him.

“And he just sat there looking very sad in the waiting room, that he was waiting for someone, I asked if he was ok since he just looked so depressed and at that point he just got his eye cut open” the omega pointing to his eye, the three alphas nodding, “I asked and he said that it was a kitchen accident.”

“Which I still believe to be bullshit” Akinari grumbles as he gave a small bow, “sorry to interrupt, continue.”

Suga gave a small bow back, “yeah I found that hard to believe as well, but I didn’t push it with him since I didn’t feel like depressing him even more than he already was” the alpha nodding for him to continue, “and then I asked him if he wanted a ride home since I didn’t think it would be safe for him to be driving with a hurt eye, but he just seemed to decline. Then Daichi came out and told me to stop pestering, which by the way” pointing to his husband, “no I wasn’t.”

Daichi just chuckles and kisses the omega’s cheeks, Iwaizumi snapping his head around to face the presents and focus on putting them up and organized and group them by their names, knowing he’s going to depresses himself if he decides to look at the omega getting affectionate with another alpha.

“And then we talked for a bit longer and then….” looking at Daichi, as if to confirm that they’re really about to do tell.

“Go ahead sweetie, they’re going to find out eventually.”

Suga takes a deep breath as he looks at Akinari, Akinari speaking up, “Suga I understand that you want to respect Suguru’s wishes, but right now I’m deeply worried about him and I need to know.”

Suga nodded they already know he knows something, “well Daichi got a whiff of his scent, and I’m guessing that scent blockers wore off right around the time Daichi came out of the bathroom, because even I got a strong whiff of his scent moments after Daichi got a sniff at his scent, and it’s not the normal alpha scent that used to be so strong that it would easily notify that he’s in the building, and well…..” Suga taking a deep breath, “…..believe it or not, Daichi was able to tell that he is pregnant.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen at the confirmation, Akinari on the other hand has already seen his nephew’s swollen stomach and has touched it…..and he wanted to touch it again……

He wants to meet the little life inside of him.

“That helps me make sure that I’m not hallucinating” Akinari sighs as Sakura looks at him and starts cooing more, the alpha rubbing his nose against the tiny alpha’s, “hey little miss chatty cathy” kissing her on the cheek as the tiny alpha purrs even louder in Kuroo’s hold, looking over to the married couple, “ok, this helps me out that you two indeed know.”

“You knew” Daichi questions as he seemed shocked to hear that he know, Akinari nodded in response to his question.

“Wait so you know for sure now” Kuroo questions as his cat eyes widen even more, “like one hundred percent now?”

“Pills and a video that you all are going to need to see after the gifts” Akinari says as he looks over to Kuroo, “Kita is willing to help us out as much as he can, he’s willingly providing us with the knowledge of the pills and side affects, and offer a hand in assistance that might be able to help us out about figuring out what is wrong.”

Kuroo didn’t know whether to smile or even be more horrified, since he has no idea what is on those videos.

“So you guys knew then” Suga pursing his lips, “then why don’t you tell him then?”

‘If this news gets out, Tobio will be locked up and all of you will each get a punishment’ Daishou’s voice ringing in his head after the amega, cringing and held back a growl as he was seriously pissed off as to why Tobio is being threatened, why that poor child is being threatened when he’s done nothing wrong, that omega has been going above and beyond of what the contract is asked of him…….and yet he’s still getting threatened…...yet Tobio’s father is going to be released very soon…….

He wants to question his nephew to no end on why he’s backing out on his promise, hell Akinari, Kin and Futakuchi didn’t say anything either, news would have went out and about if he said something…...so they listened to him too and Tobio is still being punished…...snapping his head to Tobio to make sure that he was still there. Remembering that threat about locking Tobio up somewhere and never see him again…..meaning that Tobio is a lot more danger than they even realize.

First that sick son of a bitch that took his own six year old child’s virginity, and then proceeded to violate him in so many other ways possible that he doesn’t know of yet, but he’s wanting to talk to the omega to help him get it out.

Now the unknown threat that’s been looming over Tobio for almost a month now…….possibly longer all depending on who’s behind the threat that Daishou is giving. Could it be Seiji? Tooru? Someone that else that he may or may not know that’s also hurting his nephew at the same time?

God then they have to worry about that masked man, knowing that Oikawa and Konoha are going to have to make sure they keep their injuries from that night on the down low.

Tobio and Kuroo’s father Tatsuo also threatening Nao and Tobio’s little omega, Kuroo, therefore in an extension to Keiji, Hikaru, Isamu and Sakura, and then his Kenji being tossed in there. Semi is at risk for being Tobio’s best friend along with Keiji again, Bokuto is threatened for dating the alpha and Keiji as well, as well as just being a brother to Kuroo and Tobio for the longest time before becoming Kuroo’s boyfriend. His Hajime is at risk. Oikawa and Konoha as well since they’re associated with them, and for the fact that the two alphas, and all the other alphas in the group are all at risk since they will all go after to beat the sh-no more than likely try to kill that alpha.

He was feeling that urge since he decided to abuse his Tobio in that fashion…….just like whoever he finds out who’s hurt his pregnant Suguru is not going to be shown any mercy as well.

Because he’s suspicious that he was attacked by someone and lost his eye, not not just some bullshit of an excuse of losing his eye in a kitchen accident.

It can happen.

But he doubts it happened here.

“Well, to me it would be better explained in video” Akinari responds as he looks at the couple again after getting lost in thought there for a moment, “we’re already going to have to give a rundown anyway to Kita, Suna and Atsumu about all of this.”

“Do you think the others will be ok with having more people knowing what’s going on” Kuroo lightly bouncing Sakura up and down as he’s learned that the small alpha loves this, feeling her purr even louder at the action, “I mean I trust you two” looking over to Suga and Daichi, “but Suga, with what we’re going to be doing here needs to stay within our circle.”

“More secrets” Daichi’s face deadpanning, really wanting to know what’s up with all the secrecy lately.

“Yeah, secret for now until we can make a plan and figure out our next move” Kuroo responds.

“We’ve got to be very careful right now” thinking back to the masked man that almost killed Konoha and Oikawa, knowing how dangerous Daishou is with the amount of power he holds, Akinari being able to tell that his nephew has a lot more power at twenty-three than Seiji and Tooru when they were at that age, “say or do the wrong thing to someone, and then it’s like” points a finger gun at his head and pretended to shoot, sticking his tongue out, “bleh, you might as well just kiss your ass goodbye.”

“So it’s that dangerous” Suga’s shoulders shooting up a bit and looked over to his girls, both of them ogling at Oikawa as he smiles and flexes his muscles for his two girls, the girls also trying to show off their muscles to impress the older alpha, Suga swearing he heard someone in the group say ‘Tobio stop drooling’, not thinking too much of it as he gave a small fond smiles at his two happy girls and then looked over to the two alphas standing in front of him and his husband, “so are you saying that we’re already in trouble, or that we will be getting into trouble by getting involved in whatever you two got going on?”

“Technically you’re already involved the moment you became Suguru’s assistant” Akinari says as the couple tense up even more at that, “believe me that Suguru’s intentions were not to endanger the two of you and your girls, but with our research, turn of events and something else that you will learn concerning Tobio that puts him and others he loves in danger.”

“Are you kidding me” Daichi’s eyes widening a bit, “is Tobio’s life being threatened?”

“Technically yes” Akinari frowns as Kuroo tenses up as that, knowing that some of the things in the video…...videos since he doesn’t know how much they’re watching tonight, but he knows some things Kuroo isn’t completely aware of, hell Tobio wasn’t even aware that Daishou has been threatening him, “it’s a long story that I will fill you in more with if you choose to help us out here, not asking much other than your knowledge, secrecy and just to overall help us out in general.”

“That’s it?”

“And this will help Daishou and Tobio right” Suga looking at them with pleading eyes, “I want the two of them to be as safe as possible, how can they be so much in danger?”

Akinari and Kuroo looking at each other, the brunette looking back at the couple and gives a sad smile and set his hands on his hips, “welcome to the Elite world.”

 

-

 

“Happy birthday to you” everyone sang as they all guided Tobio to the center of the room, the raven haired omega head bowed at all this attention he’s receiving from everyone in the room, not exactly sure why they are so insistent on throwing him a birthday party, especially his fiance and brother who seemed gungho on celebrating his birthday and kept whining at him that just because his birthday is only a couple of days away from Christmas, doesn’t mean that his birthday isn’t important.

Although Oikawa likes to say that it gives him more of an opportunities to spoil him, which Tobio had to reply with ‘you already spoil me enough as it is’.

‘Oh come on, all of us want to do this because we love you’ remembering Oikawa whine to him when he first found out about when his birthday was.

To which he replied with, ‘I’m perfectly content with just spending quiet time with my kid, you and all the others, I don’t need a party.’

And he now has a party.

He really didn’t know why he was expecting anything different at this point…….but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Happy birthday to you” everyone continued singing, although it was a bit off key and he could feel Futakuchi just wanting to punch someone from the awful singing, looking over to see Oikawa standing up and prancing around and bumping his hip against Futakuchi’s shoulder as he sat in the chair, Nao, Isamu, Dai, Asuga, Hikaru and Masaru all singing and dancing around with each other around Tobio, Nao and Masaru looking at each other a little competitively as they wanted to be the one to lead their group. He’s trying so hard to not laugh along with Kita at how those two will bump each others shoulders and smile at each other, it wasn’t genuinely angry, more like they want to prove who’s better to lead to impress each other and while it’s obvious that if they get mad at each other, they won’t stay mad as the two of them just seem to just…….to just click.

Masaru being the oldest in this group of kids, Nao being the alpha that he is that wants to lead, all eyes on him, and Masaru doesn’t give a damn whether your an alpha or not because he will take you on. Both abrasive and not so shy attitudes, but will blush and be sweet with each other, he can’t count how many times Nao has uttered the word ‘pretty’ that wasn’t directed at him, and how many times when they are all standing around each other still Masaru will adjust what he’s wearing and will deliberately stand right in front of the little alpha every single time to get him to look at his pretty outfit again so he can hear Nao say ‘pretty’, which the starts a cycle of Isamu saying ‘pretty omega’ and then the girls will both love and hug up on Hikaru and say pretty omega to him, and then they all go around the room to say pretty omega to all the omegas in the room.

Although Isamu, like he is now, runs up to Tobio in the chair and hugs his leg while everyone was singing, looking up at the raven haired omega with a big smile as he was always happy to see him, “hi pretty omega boyfriend!”

Oikawa stopped mid-song to choke on his spit as that took him off guard, Iwaizumi was lowly singing, as he firmly believed that no one should even began to hear him singing, smirked at the younger alpha and slammed his hand on his back. Oikawa’s eyes bug out of his head at the force and his face slammed on the floor, Iwaizumi gave Tobio a thumbs up when Tobio looked at his fiance on the ground, the brunette just groaning on the floor. Atsumu snickered and had to place his hand over his mouth, Kita singing and pinching Atsumu to not do that, the alpha immediately dropped to the floor with a groan.

Suna then kept noticing how Konoha kept getting hit almost every time he said something perverted, and just couldn’t help but notice that the omega almost makes the same face of annoyance as his omega as he ‘sang’, which was more like him saying the words really since like Iwaizumi, he wasn’t a singer and felt like some of the others were already doing a good job on ruining the song and found them tone deaf.

Narrowing his eyes at the older male as he and Konoha kept on singing.

Suga wondering just how much everyone hits each other in this group, he’s been here for now even five whole hours and everyone is at least smacking someone. The omega looking at Iwaizumi next to him at the same time as the alpha looks at him, the omega offering a smile, Iwaizumi giving him one as best as he could, although he didn’t know if he could call it a smile as he stared at the beauty wanting to hang around him a lot. Blushing like crazy that it made Suga giggle as sang, the alpha blushing even more when the omega bumped their hips together playfully, which sent the wrong images in his head and looked down to not completely fall to not get a nosebleed like s certain boob obsessed trash of a guy that he sometimes wonders how he and the brunette became friends in the first place…..

He knew he never would hear the end of it from him since he’s always ragging on him about it.

Daichi looking at the alpha and raised an eyebrow, noticing how much his level headed friend has been acting around his husband now that he’s around him. Noticing their friendship where it’s a little more than obvious, now that he’s actually around the two of them for more than five minutes…….and he had mixed feelings about it. Not a fan of alphas eyeing his mate and knowing what’s going through their minds, since not only is his omega beautiful, but he’s kind, nurturing, confident, shameless and basically held a lot of other qualities that other alphas would love to have in an omega. But at the same time this is Iwaizumi and Suga, he really did trust the alpha to not do anything that he knows he shouldn’t be doing, like touching another alpha’s omega, and the alpha is a very respectable person, if he were to try and do anything with Suga…...well he would have already tried with how much they hang out with each other at work, as Suga likes to talk about what they talked about during their lunch breaks and what the two of them dealt with in terms of customers. And he trusts his omega as he knows he’s nothing but faithful to him and would never do that to him behind his back……...but it’s making him feel a little territorial and he’s fighting off the urge to not grab the omega and hold him against him the whole time.

He really didn’t want there to be any problems, and he knows Suga and Iwaizumi would automatically know what he was doing if he were to hold onto the omega the whole time.

There was already too much drama going on, and with the Daishou and Tobio situation right now, he didn’t need to start anything petty when he needs to trust that nothing else is happening.

“Hi handsome alpha” Tobio giving a soft small smile, his smile, like Nao’s, is always so bright and full of light and child innocence that these little ones are able to have, happy that they all have amazing and loving parents that don’t hurt them and take what life in their smiles away from them.

Isamu smiling even wider at the statement and blushed a bit, “happy birthday!”

“Thank you sweetheart” Tobio smiles, Nao popping out of nowhere when he realized that Isamu was being clingy with his momma, hugging his other leg possessively.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TOBIO” Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo and Konoha becoming obnoxiously loud that Futakuchi slammed his head on the table that surrounded Tobio with a loud groan, Akinari snickered and decided to make it worse and joined in the obnoxious behavior with Kin, who came in right before they did presents as he made a couple of stops before heading back to the hotel, face palming with a small chuckle, Kenta looking throughly annoyed once Akinari stared to go off. Akinari noticing and made eye contact with the alpha sitting on the opposite side of the loud brunette, then singing louder with a smirk as the raven haired alpha’s nostrils flared.

He’s a calm individual for the most part, he knew he still had a ‘wild’ streak of sorts from his younger years, but he was able to tame it. If there were two people who can rile him out and want to make the wild streak break free, it was Akinari and Tooru as they were the ones who caused him so much issues in the past. He was able to be on decent terms with Tooru since the two of them have been around multiple times…….times that like he had when he was at middle school before Akinari came into the picture, he would like not to think about as they aren’t the most proud moments in his life. Does he find the alpha incredibly annoying, yes, but Tooru actually came up to him to apologize to him and somewhat mend some fences, which is why they can be around each other and not want to throw insults at each other every moment they’re around each other, not like how he is with the Akinari.

Kuroo looked at Kenta as he sat next to him, raising an eyebrow at him as he say the alpha still singing, sticking his nose up at Akinari and looked at Tobio with a fond smile, Akinari not liking that the other alpha and the look he gave and his nostrils flared, Kin massaging the other alpha’s shoulders to try to calm down his excitable and sometimes shit start ways.

Yuu still looking at Tobio as he pursed his lips as he leaned his head on his father’s shoulder, Kenta patting his hand in thanks as he knew that was his son just trying to keep him focused.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!”

“We would have cake to blow out the candles and what not, but someone” Atsumu says as he looks at Suna sitting on the other side of Kita, the alpha rubbing his husband’s swollen belly as Kita was starting to noticeably look in more pain that made the alpha more clingy and pressed his body up against Kita’s, “decided to pass out the cake and have the kids eat the majority of it.”

Suna flipping off the alpha as he held out a cookie that he and Kita were sharing, the omega taking a bit out of it, “they were hungry, and I obliged.”

“Well at least the little ones ate, and as long as the omegas are eating to their hearts content since every single one of them is pregnant” Bokuto jumping a bit and snapped his head to Suga, “are you?”

Suga looked at his alpha, which Daichi just shakes his head no, “not as of right now, since most of the time pheromones sometimes don’t emit until a couple days after, so as of now no.”

Daichi blushing as some of the others snickered, knowing exactly what the married couple did last night.

Bokuto then snapped his head to Keiji with beaming eyes, “are you pregnant Keiji?!”

Keiji was sitting in between his alphas and his face turned red, although he kept the same beautiful resting bitch face on, Semi snorting at that and Tobio giving a small smile as the two tiny alphas bickered with each other as they haven’t leg go of Tobio’s legs, “as far as I know, I’m not.”

Bokuto snapping his head over to Daichi as he really wants to see if he can have a baby with the omega, if Keiji wants to that is, Daichi knowing exactly what he was about to ask, “I honestly didn’t smell anything off of him, so as of right now no.”

Bokuto’s golden eyes looking back over to the omega and Kuroo, “how much longer Keiji until you want another baby?!”

Kuroo and most of the others cackling as Keiji’s face turned completely red while he still wore his usual expression, he knew the alpha got along with children swimmingly and could always play with them due to his energy and his often child-like behavior…...but he didn’t think the alpha wanted a baby this bad that he was willing to set up a time and place so they could get to it…….

Although if his heats are staying on schedule, since pregnancy can screw with his heat schedule, then he should be entering it within the next week……..week in a half or so. Basically the safest time for him to get pregnant again since that’s his body telling him that he’s healed up enough to start carrying again.

“We…...we will see” Keiji responds as he wished everyone’s eyes would look somewhere else right now, but giving a small smile at Bokuto’s hooting after he pecked him on the cheek, Kuroo chuckling and pecks the omega on the cheek as well.

Kenta looking over to see Kuroo and his other boyfriends with a smile, Yuu looking at the older alpha with shock that Kuroo……..Kuroo is sharing?

“Alright, alright” Daichi standing up and gestured Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Konoha to follow and help him out, “lets get these gifts started!”

He has a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night.

“How many times do we have to go over this” Nao poking the tiny alpha on his arm, “my momma, my boobies!”

Oikawa just started to cackle, Kuroo and most of the others unable to hold back the laughter of the boob obsessed five year old alpha, who was trying to make it clear to his best friend that they’re his boobies and this is his momma. Masaru tilted his head to the side, patting his tiny flat chest and squeezed a sweater as he looked at Tobio’s boobs in amazement. They are bigger than his mother’s, and he thought they were pretty big……..but Tobio’s boobs were interesting to look at that even Masaru is amazed.

Kita punched Atsumu in the arm, the younger male whined and snapped his head to his boss, his ‘mother’ so to speak, “what did I do?! I’m being good right now!”

“That’s you.”

“I don’t follow” Atsumu looking confused as he rubbed his arm with a frown.

“That behavior right there” Kita pointing to Nao as he was hugging onto his mother’s leg, Isamu smiling with his head tilted to the right to listen to what his best friend is telling him, “that possessive behavior, you gave that a lot…...well you still fucking do, especially when you and Tobio were dating and were free to hold him, you would chase away and claim Tobio and try to bite the other alpha’s head off.”

Atsumu’s face turning as red as a tomato as he looked as his child with a smile, seeing Nao rubbing his cheek on his mother’s calf, looking up to Tobio with beaming eyes like he looked up to the omega.

Tobio obsessed.

Especially from what he’s witnessed, he likes to be momma’s number one alpha in his life, which leads Atsumu to wonder how Oikawa managed to squeeze himself into Tobio’s pants. He sees Oikawa as a very confident and possessive-like, definitely had an ego about him and aggressive as well…...and also very very loud that he wondered how Tobio is able to stand being around him a lot…….

Atsumu wiped that question out of his mind as he snapped his head to Kuroo and Bokuto, so his ex fiance has had a lot of practice with loud alphas.

“That’s my boy” Atsumu looking at his son with nothing but love as he continues to love up on Tobio and talk to Isamu, Masaru, Hikaru, Dai and Asuga, Bokuto looking over to see the love that Atsumu holds for his little one……..and he has such mixed feelings about that.

He’s happy that Atsumu is happy to know that he has a kid, and that he wants to be apart of Nao’s life……..but Oikawa…...Oikawa loves that boy as he was his own. Sure Nao and Oikawa will have their moments and Nao will still go after the brunette for boundaries between him and his momma, but Nao has definitely warmed up to Oikawa and lot and seems to look up to him with how much he mimics him and how much he lets something slide, like with Oikawa and Tobio hand holding, he doesn’t seem to have much of a problem like he had before. Nao is starting to accept Oikawa and he knows how happy the brunette is about it by how much he gushes about the mother and son when they work and at volleyball practice.

He hopes that this doesn’t get ugly when the time comes for Tobio and Atsumu to tell Nao the Atsumu is his daddy.

Masaru still amazed by the breasts that Tobio has as he patted his flat tiny chest, looking over at his mother and father, “excuse me.”

Suna and Kita both looked at their child, both of them wandering their child is still holding his hands on his chest, Kita speaking up, “what is it sir?”

“When can I get big boobies like Tobio?”

Kita eyes widen and punched Atsumu as he busted out laughing as the presents were all being sat in front of everyone, the little ones making themselves comfortable on the floor in front of Tobio. Suna’s eyes bug out of his head, as he knows the main reason why male omega’s even get breasts is for one reason and one reason only……

“Not for a very VERY long time” Suna voice cracking as he doesn’t want to already start worrying that his little omega has already found his soulmate in Atsumu’s……...Atsumu’s freaking kid…….

He likes Tobio and doesn’t mind him, it’s just Atsumu’s kid……..why be attracted to Atsumu’s kid.

Wedding bells are something that ISN’T going to happen for a very long time, just like the process that leads to getting breasts isn’t going to happen for a very very long time.

He would like to think it won’t happen……

“Atsu.”

Atsumu knowing that tone of voice and gives a nervous smile to the married couple, seeing Suna and Kita both narrowing their eyes at him.

“Yes.”

“You’re child decides to do sleep with my child, especially if they’re teenagers and ends up getting him pregnant, I swear to god” Atsumu tensing up as he forced to keep himself smiling, “you better run for the hills before I have a chance to make life a living hell for you.”

“Don’t you kind of already do that to me?”

Suna raising an eyebrow, “more than a living hell, probably actual hell” Kita intertwining their hands and nodding in agreement with the alpha, wincing as he was starting to feel pretty antsy and had a hard time standing still right now.

Seeing nothing but a deadly promise in the intense dark and intimidating eyes, saluting to the alpha as he tensed up, “loud and clear.”

Really hoping his child isn’t going to be a complete horn dog when he gets older…...he knows Tobio is hoping for that to not happen.

Oikawa handing Tobio some gifts as the married couple made threats to Atsumu about their children in the future, winking at him and whispered to him to where only the two of them can hear, “love you.”

Tobio looking up at the alpha who gave him a soft and comforting smile, Tobio still trying to make sense on how he actually ran into his alpha before and unintentionally named his little deceased omega after him. He’s so surprised that the alpha actually is still sticking by him after all that he learned about how dirty he is, wondering what the hell is wrong with the alpha that he still wants to be with him.

“I love you too” Tobio mustering up a small smile as he sniffs, he wasn’t in the peppiest of moods, but he’s definitely not feeling as depressed with all the distractions around to give him a breather. What he was afraid of it tonight after the group meeting that they’re going to have to talk about some big news concerning Daishou before they all go to bed, where he’s going to be going to a lunch tomorrow with his brother, Kenta and Yuu…...he’s not looking forward to it.

“Tonight I want us to do something special that Iwaizumi and Futakuchi are going to watch Nao while we do so” Oikawa whispers as he slowly hands Tobio’s and the little one’s gifts out to be able to drag out the private conversation and hope to not be too suspicious with it, “I got Kin to go out and buy us something, I want to do something special and be able to talk to you privately……..ok?”

Tobio still not looking forward to this conversation, he wants to be close to the alpha, but the conversation about what happened when he was little……..

He’s going to be reliving this for a while.

“Ok” Tobio nodded as he was handed the last gift by his fiance.

“I do mean it, love you” Oikawa standing up straighter and gave a sweet smile, heart breaking for the omega and wants his fiance to absorb how much he still loves him, bowing his head even though he fucking wishes he could kiss the omega badly and hasn’t been able to all freaking day.

It was really pissing him off.

Just like he knows how pissed off and upset Kuroo is about all of this, hoping that whatever lunch that he and his brother have with Kenta, it will help the two of them talk.

He hates seeing Tobio and Kuroo having a hard time talking to each other.

Akinari gently elbowing his husband and motioned his head to their room, Kin this being part of Kin’s stops that he made for Oikawa, Keiji and few others, the blond nodding and kissed the alpha’s cheeks before quickly walking out tho their room.

Tobio looking down at the gifts surrounding him, wandering how in the hell are he and the others supposed to talk all this stuff back home. It as already tricky sticking these gifts inside the vehicles and trying to not squish them in any sort of fashion, but it was somewhat easy since they’re contained in boxes, now, especially with the little ones and all their toys that they will wanting to be playing with until they pass out on the ride home, and they will need to make sure that they check the vehicles with the children in them to make sure that there is no toys scattered on the floorboard.

“MOMMA LOOK!”

Tobio looked over to his excitable alpha, the omega gasping as he saw Nao hold up an Iron Man arm that had time little laser beams on them, the middle of the hand lighting up so he can ‘blast’ his enemies away.

“Oh my goodness are you going to kick ass” Tobio chuckles as Nao stood up to show off his present, “do you know who got that for you?”

Nao just smiles and just shakes his head, “no idea but I love it!”

Tobio knowing who as Oikawa was worried that one of his gifts to the small alpha may not be good enough, which Tobio thought it was nonsense, the omega grabbing the small alpha’s head and turned it to Oikawa who was looking at the small alpha with a smile. Tobio then pointed to the brunette, Nao smiling even wider as he thought that Mr. Oikawa must really like him, “go tell him thank you since he worked very hard to find that for you.”

“He did?!”

Tobio nodded, “yes he did, he bought you some more gifts too, so did uncle Kuroo, uncle Bokuto, Semi, Keiji and all your other friends here bought you cool gifts.”

Nao just beamed as he wasn’t used to having such a huge turnout with all these gifts, which makes Tobio feel a little bad that with him not being super social and used to work a lot, that it really affected Nao in the sense that outside of the playcare, Nao really didn’t have much of any outside friends and activities…….or family and friend gatherings such as this.

At least Nao seems happy now.

Nao sprinted up to Oikawa and hugged his leg, “I love it Mr. Oikawa, thank you for the nice gift!!”

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he was surprised by the affection that he’s been receiving from the small alpha lately, hugging the small alpha back and placing a small kiss on Nao’s forehead, “no problem, go open more of your gifts” Nao smiling so much at the affection he’s receiving from Oikawa and ran back over to his gifts.

“Did you see that” Oikawa elbowing Futakuchi in the upper arm as the younger alpha is recording all of this, looking over to Oikawa with a small smile at the genuine happiness that Oikawa has, “he actually seems to be liking me a bit more now.”

“Well, don’t touch Tobio’s boobs while in front of him and keep giving him Iron Man toys, then I think you’re going to steal his heart” Futakuchi elbowing him back, “you’re doing good.”

Oikawa looking over to the younger alpha with a genuine smile, feeling like they were when they were younger and got along so well before the drama that started between the two of them that ripped them apart. Both of them genuinely enjoying each others presence. Iwaizumi ruffling both of their hairs at the two of the them smiling at each other, the older alpha never thinking that he would see the day where the two of them would willingly be around each other again, then again Oikawa is trusting Futakuchi to watch Nao while he takes Tobio out.

While he thinks that it’s risky, he did get Akinari’s and Kin’s ok to be able to safely go out……..in disguises of course.

Akinari smiling at the boys as his mind flashed to the three of them in their younger years, still seeing his Iwa, Futakuchi, Oikawa, Daishou, Daizo and Hisahito on the swings, taking turns and pushing each other…….how happy they all seemed to look. All smiles with nothing, no drama, no pain, no hurt getting in the way of them loving each other and just being……..happy.

He’s seen all of them at their lowest…….and the only one he seemed to not be there for was……..was Daishou.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he knew, he knew that Daishou needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright…….knew he was going to completely break if he went to face the fact that his baby is dead…….and that in a way he knew he used to blame his nephew because he needed someone to be at fault.

He needed someone else to be at fault so he wouldn’t face the music that he didn’t do enough for his baby…...that his baby wasn’t happy enough…...was too depressed to keep on going…….

That his own little baby went through something that Iwaizumi doesn’t even know about…...not even Daishou……

No one knew except him and Kin.

He didn’t keep a close enough eye on his baby enough……

‘I miss you my little angel’ Akinari thinks to himself as he tries to not break, especially now in front of everyone.

“Papa” Iwaizumi hugging his father from behind, knowing exactly what was going through his mind and nuzzled up to him, “I miss him too.”

“Did you visit him?”

Iwaizumi nodded as Oikawa and Futakuchi focus their attention to theirs and everyone elses gifts, really not wanting to think about the sweet omega who just couldn’t handle this world. One of the rare times the two of them see Iwaizumi breakdown, when he discovered the body up in his room after staying home from school sick, Iwaizumi not wanting him in the room and to just call the police.

“I did…..did you?”

“Your father and I did not too long before we went to oversee Futakuchi and his families will proceedings” the older alpha sighs as he turns his head and kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek, “you’re a good son and brother, don’t you fucking forget it.”

Iwaizumi nodded.

“Good boy” Akinari placing another kiss and had to remind himself that he still had his Hajime, giving a small smile as he sniffs and softly patted his son’s cheek as he stood up, “go back you your boyfriend and open your gifts, your father is getting your and some of the others that can’t be fit into a box and whatnot.”

Iwaizumi blushed that made Akinari giggle and jabbed his stomach playfully, “go have fun and your gift from us will be here in a moment, I think you and your friends are going to love it.”

“Usually whatever you guys get is usually good since you don’t know how to limit yourself.”

“Because gift giving is fun” Akinari smiles as Iwaizumi made his way back to sit next to Suga, Oikawa looking at him with curiosity that made the older alpha chuckle, “yes yes, I know you’re going to love it since I know a good portion of your money is going towards the house that you and the others burnt down, so you don’t have money to save up for something and you guys have omegas and children, well all except you” pointing to Futakuchi who too busy was looking at the cool camera with beaming eyes that was from Konoha, “and Iwa, but I still got him something something since I know he would love to have one on his own from when the day comes.”

“Oh god now I want to know!”

“Well in a moment, Kin is trying to make sure he’s not missing something and to make sure to box them and label them correctly since he had to stop by the house before he came by here, because the two of us kind of forgot to grab them” Akinari chuckling nervously, “so that mandatory meeting kind of worked out so he’s not just over at the house for maybe five minutes, and then take two and a half to three hours back.”

“Just how many stops did Kin take before he was even allowed back” Keiji smiles as he leans down to hug Akinari, “thank you for the gifts that my boys have opened from you so far, they love them.”

Akinari giving the omega smile and hugged him back, “no problem sweetheart, you go be with your boys, I can’t wait until you see parts of my gift to you, I think you’re going to love it.”

“Is part of it the reason why you told me to not go into the backyard where I hear them making a lot of noise” Keiji raising an eyebrow with an amused smile.

“Why yes that’s part of it, and I have the picture of their finished product that I think you’re going to love along with your sweet little one, hell I’m sure Bokuto is going to love it too.”

Keiji nods and walks over to Tobio, Semi and Konoha all sitting on the floor with the little ones, “can’t wait.”

Kenta looking over to Akinari as he and Yuu take pictures and open up some gifts, Kenta using Kuroo’s phone as he did so, the raven surprised that Akinari seems to be popular in the group.

Isamu looking up at Keiji as Konoha helps the omega sit on the ground as he holds the tiny alpha up against his chest, beaming at his mommy and held up a big blue toy car, “look!”

“Oh my goodness that’s a big truck Isu” having to hold back a frown when he saw his child tilting his head to the right again, Kuroo and Bokuto making their way over with their unopened gifts since they’ve been too busy watching the little ones open theirs yet, “who gave you that?”

“You did mommy” Isamu cheers as he kisses his mother’s cheek, Keiji kissing his cheek back.

“What did you get Hikaru” Bokuto smiles as he squats down with the children.

Hikaru beaming as he showed all the adults, a pretty red dress with floral designs on it as the tiny omega just loving to wear dresses, hence the purple one he’s wearing at the moment.

“That’s so pretty sweetie” Bokuto chuckling as the small omega’s smile grew, looking over to Masaru hugging onto his stuffed animal that is a white fox, Suna helping his little one open his others as his child didn’t want to let go of the toy.

“Look” Hikaru showing off his new pretty dress, Masaru’s eyes lighting up at and touched the fabric.

“It’s soft” a smile growing on his lips, Suna playfully hit his child on the head with a box, Masaru giggling up at his daddy as Suna gave a small chuckle that he reserved for his son and husband, “I like his dress daddy.”

“Then help me out with the gifts that all the others were very nice of them to buy you some gifts, they know you like dresses too, so you never know” Suna says as he shuffles himself on his knees.

“LOOK” Isamu showing off his new Thor toy to Atsumu as he sat in the chair opening his gifts slowly, being too busy watching his son and Nao open their gifts, jumping and looked down at Isamu again, “I got Thor!”

“That looks very cool” Atsumu giving Keiji’s second born a smile, even though he seriously has no idea why this kid suddenly wants to be his friend, since he seriously doesn’t remember ever bonding with this adorable alpha before, “is Thor is your favorite?”

“YES” Isamu cheers as he dug through some of his gifts that he’s opened so far, holding out toy Thor hammer, “I’m Thor!”

“And I’m Iron Man” Nao hopping up as he shows off his Iron Man hand on his hand, pressing a button in his hand that his momma showed him, and the light on the palm of his hands tuned on and pretended to shoot Atsumu, Atsumu feigned being shot and placed a hand on his heart.

“Oh my god, such a powerful blast” Atsumu dropping to his knees, “you have defeated me Iron Man!”

Nao and Isamu giggled as Atsumu face planted on the floor, for good measure Isamu went over to his ‘best friend’ and started to hit him with the toy Thor hammer, Atsumu groaning in pain. Tobio looking over to Nao and Atsumu and couldn’t help but be a little shocked, seeing Atsumu handling Nao and Isamu pretty well.

Oikawa frowning at that and dove under the table and crawled over to Tobio, Nao and the others, Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa wasn’t trying to start something…...but he can see the insecurity in Oikawa’s eyes when he saw Atsumu and Nao interact. He helped Futakuchi up and gently sat him down next to Tobio as Oikawa made his way over to them, then grabbing his, Futakuchi’s, and Oikawa’s gifts and then sat them in front of the respective recipient of the gift.

“Nao do you love the gift” Oikawa smiles as he sat himself on the other side of Tobio, Nao nodding and pointed the arm at Oikawa and pretended to shoot at him too, Oikawa dramatically hugging his stomach and fell backwards, “curse you Iron Man!”

“That’s Nao the Iron Man to you” pretending to shooting at him over and over again, Oikawa making his body spaz with every shot and a fake shout of pain, Nao, Isamu and all of the other little ones giggling at Oikawa and Atsumu as Isamu was still hitting him over and over again.

“Isu” Kuroo says as he helped the small alpha open up his gifts as Keiji holds Sakura to where she was watching everyone bouncing around with excitement, Sakura’s eyes darting around everywhere and was cooing to whoever was in her line of sight, Dai and Asuga had set themselves next to Keiji as they opened their gifts so they can talk and play with Sakura as she purred and cooed, Isamu snapping his head over to Kuroo and his eyes widen at the gift that Kuroo had opened up for him since Isamu still needs help due to his arm in the cast, this one being a big one that made the tiny alpha’s jaw drop that made everyone stop what they’re doing at the shock in the small blond, “like what you see?”

Isamu nodded as he hit Konoha on the head with the toy as he was the next to play with when Atsumu hadn’t gotten up from the floor since the alpha forgot just how enegetic tiny alphas can be, Konoha groaning in reaction.

“I heard you like piano’s” Akinari smiles as he stands up from his seat and walks over to Kuroo and the big gift, patting the box, “so I got you one.”

Isamu pointed to the piano, and then to himself.

Akinari nods as with a smile, remembering that Keiji told him that Isamu loves music and just loves to play them…….but apparently Junn wasn’t a fan of music and got rid of the piano…….right in front of Isamu. Told the small alpha that music was a waste of time and that he was being annoying with it, which just makes the brunette pissed thinking about it, especially since it’s the only thing that keeps the small alpha at peace and Keiji knew that was Isamu’s way of escaping the harsh treatment form Junn…...and he knows that Isamu has just been having a rough time in general with all the changes.

So he thinks that this will at least calm the small alpha down while therapy will get down to the root of what is exactly troubling the small alpha…….Keiji is worried for the little one.

“All yours sweetie, I promise you get to play on it all the time at home” Akinari missing the soothing sound of a piano.

Isamu started to tear up as he ran over to hug the box with the piano that is pretty big, but small enough for him to sit at and be able to play.

“What do you say Isu” Keiji smiles at his baby being able to have a piano again, Kuroo and Bokuto smiling at Isamu crying as he continued to hold the box.

“THANK YOU!”

Akinari chuckles and leans down to ruffle the tiny alpha’s hair, “you’re welcome you little troublemaker.”

Tobio smiling as he finished opening one of his gifts at the small alpha, looking down to see a baking set for him to start cookie his cakes, looking next to Oikawa who was smiling sweetly at him as the omega runs his hands over the new pots, pans, and ingredient book that came along with it.

“You really want that milk bread don’t yeah?”

“Oh you know me so well” Oikawa chuckles.

“Well kind of hard not to with you sending ‘subtle’ hints when you book marked a page on how to make milk bread, even though you know I already know how to make milk bread by heart” Tobio looking at him from the corner of his eyes, “real subtle.”

“What can I say you make magical milk bread that soothes my soul” Oikawa chuckles as he opens up one of his gifts in a small tiny box, opening up and gives it a kiss, “thank you Konoha!”

Tobio and Futakuchi giving amused smiles.

Konoha snorts as he does a cartwheel over to the brunette, landing in a squat as Semi squeezes himself a bit in between Futakuchi and Tobio, “you and clothes man, Iwa got lucky that the closet is big enough to hold both of your clothing, but I swear to god yours takes up about eighty percent of that closet.”

“More like ninety five” Iwaizumi corrected as he opens up one of his gifts, smiling the movie in his hands.

“You and Godzilla” Oikawa smirking at his best friend, Iwaizumi blushing and flipped off his best friend, looking over to Suga and bowed his head, “thank you, I love it.”

Suga giggles as he eats a sugar cookie, “not a problem at all!”

The omega thinking it’s absolutely adorable about his love for the movie monster.

“Says the guy who is obsessed with aliens” Semi raising an eyebrow at his brother, Oikawa shooting the omega a glare, “what? Upset that they aren’t real?”

“Ohhhhhh that’s where your wrong” Oikawa pointing to the omega with a gleam in his eyes, Akinari, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and everyone else who knew about the alpha’s obsession with aliens all widen their eyes, Semi smirking at him to see how easy the alpha got worked up…….knowing how much Tooru mentioned the existence of aliens when he was in the school…….although he didn’t know if he believed it per say, “they’re real, and I can pull up facts, documentaries, videos, videos that I took, pictures that I took, I will go and use this magnificent telescope that” pointing to Tobio, “got me just now for Christmas and I will educate your ass on the REAL aliens that’s in our galaxy!”

“So you’re that much of an alien enthusiast huh” Konoha smirks as he checks out the telescope in his the box, “very nice looking one.”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to hear him leaving in the middle of the night to go alien hunting” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“Hey hey, one day I can make a lot of money off of spreading my discoveries to the world and then it will be all worth it” Oikawa standing up and placing his hands on his hips and looked up into the window and pointed it to the night sky, “I will be the best volleyball player that can hunt down aliens; Tooru Oikawa the volleyball master and expert alien hunter!”

“Hunt aliens” Nao cheers as he waves his charmander toy up in the air.

“See he gets it” Oikawa beams as he points his thumb to the small alpha, Tobio giving a small smile at his two alphas, Atsumu trying to not get jealous on how Tobio fell for…….a alien nerd.

“I don’t know how I’m friends with you” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes as Oikawa squawked in reaction.

“Because I’m fan-fucking-tastic!”

“I wouldn’t go that far” Kuroo teased at he smirks up at the brunette as he hold up a new lab coat and purred with big smile no his face along with his test tubes that his brother got him, looking over to his brother opening his next gift and saw that he was opening his, a whole bunch of easels and a variety of color of paints, paintbrushes and some makeup that his brother likes to use no Nao as part of his past times.

Always being a fan of his brother’s art work.

Hopefully he can use it to get his feelings out since he knows…...he knows that his brother has a hard time getting his feelings out into words……

Always had.

And those disturbing pictures his brother painted when he was little his proof of that.

“I sure as hell am science dork!”

“A science dork that know a ton of chemistry pick up lines that got me this one years back” pointing to Keiji, Keiji smiling and rolling his eyes at the alpha as he held up Sakura’s little pink dress that had owl designs on it, smiling at Sakura cooing and beaming at the owl dress, Bokuto gushing at the little dress for her as he held up his own owl shirt up at her with pride and the little alpha cooing louder at one of her daddies shirts.

“Still remember it” Keiji chuckles as he looks up at the raven haired alpha as Kuroo winks at him, the omega blushing, “you had a hard time even trying to speak to me as you made a point to sit next to me after the first day, growled at any alpha that tried to ask me out even though we weren’t dating…...and still haven’t spoken at that time” Kenta snorted as he listened to this, really wanting to know what all has been going on in Kuroo and Tobio’s lives, Kuroo blushing as Bokuto and the others all smirked at that, “but I didn’t mind it since I usually wanted to be left alone, and I wanted the same with you at the time, but for the mere fact that I didn’t like how handsome I thought you were” Kuroo wriggling his eyebrows as he wasn’t one to be shy about his looks, he knows how handsome he is, not that he will go and parade it around like Oikawa, but he’s not shy about it…….not a shy person really, smiling wider when Keiji’s blushed even more, “and one day you seemed to gain the courage to talk to me and poked my shoulder when we were in the chemistry lab, and proceeded to tell me ‘are you full of beryllium, gold and titanium? Because you’re BE-AU-TI-FULL’.”

Kenta face palmed and had to hold back from laughing.

Everyone cracked up, even Kita and Suna thought it was amusing.

“And that’s what made you date him” Semi smirking at him with a raised eyebrow as he he held his new dance clothes and gardening tools in his hands and lap, still going through all the gifts that he’s loving so far, he and Konoha rubbing his slightly swollen stomach.

“That got me blushing” Keiji admitted, Kuroo and Bokuto giving each other a high five, “but what made me say yes because he really seemed genuine and…...I just found it to be adorable and funny was him saying as a way to ask me out, ‘are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you’.”

“Damn it that’s good” Oikawa grumbled as he wished he could use it, Tobio face palming at his brother and fiance as everyone else starts laughing.

“Why did you leave your gift in your room” Kenta says to Yuu as he took a drink of his water, “you said that Tobio would like it since he left it ‘that night’ as you put it.”

“I just want to wait until tomorrow at the lunch” Yuu sighs as he looks at Tobio as he just wants to the answer to why…….why did he leave that night…….but he didn’t want to have that talk in front of all these people, “not something I want to get into was a people who I don’t know and don’t have any business being in the conversation.”

“What did you do” Kenta raising an eyebrow at his kid, “why did you do to Tobio when it was said that you bullied him?”

“Tomorrow dad…….especially with the talk earlier today about Tobio and his father...” shaking his head as the pictures of the things to Tobio that he remembers, wishing he didn’t look at them, “…...I promise.”

Kenta rolled his eyes and patted his son’s head, walking up to the door when they heard a knock, walking up to it and saw Kin with the gifts…...one of them making some hooting noises, looking up to the blond alpha and pointed to the big cage with a raised eyebrow, “and you brought an animal in here?”

Kin nodded with a chuckle, Kin and Kenta not really having much an issue with each other, not unless Kenta wants to say something to Akinari that he deems ‘too far’, “yeah.”

“Does the hotel know about it?”

“Yes yes I made sure so they know so you don’t get into trouble” Kin promised, “I paid extra out of my pocket, so don’t worry about extra charges.”

Kenta sighed and opened the door, “gift?”

“More like returning a pet to their rightful owner” Kin says as he walks in with with the cage with a sheet over it, and a white bag that has the rest of the gifts in it.

Kenta nodding as he was very curious now, closing the door as the alpha walked in the door, Akinari standing up and clapped his hands as he got everyone's attention, “alright, some of your gifts haven’t come in from me yet, well super gifts I should say but I do promise by the next couple of weeks.”

Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi’s eyes light up at the mention of super gifts, everyone else looking on curiously.

“First I want to get to Keiji with one of your first super gifts that I was lucky enough that she was ready for release a couple of days ago.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow and looked at the cage that was covered curiously, “what do you mean by that?”

“Well you know why you first had little miss chatty cathy right here” pointing to Sakura who was still staring wide eyed at her onesies with owls on them, a bottle with small cute little owls on then whenever the small alpha gets moved from breast to bottle, little owl infant toys, rattlers and cute owl costume that Bokuto got and wants to put on her, and still looks fascinated by Bokuto’s owl shirt, “and you and I talked about living arrangements when e threw you your birthday party?”

Keiji nodded.

“Well remember when I told you Kin and I would stop by your old house to grab some of you and the kids belongings” Akinari says, “and a certain little owl that you were worried about?”

Keiji’s eyes widen and looks right at the cage in Kin’s hand, really wandering to himself why the alpha didn’t say anything to him all this time.

“And word of warning she will still be a little sensitive since she didn’t come out of that without some injuries” Keiji’s eyes watering a bit as that owl was like one of his babies, Hikaru and Isamu loves him, and with how fascinated Sakura seems to be with the owl toys, Bokuto didn’t get it at first, but then he saw the look on Kuroo’s and the majority of the others faces and it hit him……..Junn must have hurt her…...and possibly tried to kill her to get back at Keiji.

“So be careful as she’s still healing, but I know she misses her mommy Keiji” Akinari kneeling down in front of the omega and set the cage down in front of him, taking off the cloth and there she was…….the blind owl that looked like she had galaxies in her eyes that Oikawa and everyone else was immediately drawn to, a white owl with gray and black feather scattered along her body…….with one of her wings missing and her other one had half of it hacked off…….

“Rui.”

The owl snapping her head immediately when she heard her ‘mother’ talk in the now silent room, Kita, Suna, Masaru and Atsumu drawn in from an owl that looks breathtaking despite the injuries. Bokuto trying so hard to not fan girl over the ow, he’s met her before, but seeing her again after not seeing her since the night Keiji had Sakura. The owl hooting and shuffled herself close to the end of the cage, Keiji slowly sticking his fingers out as Hikaru and Isamu huddled against their mom since the owl was also their pet that they love.

“Rui it’s mommy” Keiji and everyone else smiling as the owl let Keiji touch her, Oikawa slapping his hand over his mouth when he looked at Sakura’s facial expression. Everyone looking to see what was so funny and they all had to keep themselves from laughing as Sakura’s eyes were wide and sparkling, looking back and forth from the owl gifts that she got and the actual owl. She then started squirming in Keiji’s hold as she wanted to go near the owl.

“Someone’s excited” Tobio smiling at the beaming alpha really wanting to touch the owl and just kept cooing and found it funny that the owl kept hooting back everytime the tiny alpha cooed, although he can see why Keiji is holding her back right now, why he’s holding back Isamu and Hikaru at the moment….he wanted to talk to Akinari or Kin about the injuries.

“Thank you Akinari” Keiji smiles as he started to get tears in his eyes as Akinari gave him a smile back.

“Not a problem sweetheart” Akinari leaning down and kissing her forehead, “you’re family and I want to help, I promise to fill you in on everything and all her injuries. And I will show you the picture of the garden that I think you’re going to like…...merry Christmas, you and your children deserve a happy one after all these years.”

Keiji smiling from ear to ear and let a tear of happiness roll down his cheek, Kuroo and Bokuto kissing him on the cheek, everyone giving the omega and his children fond smiles.

“Ok boys” Akinari standing back up and dug through the white bag and tossed a small box to Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Konoha with their names labeled on the small boxes, Tobio, Keiji and Semi raising their eyebrows at their alphas are getting, Suga looking over to see what Iwaizumi got, “open up and I think I just save you some sleep on the days you guys go to the university.”

Oikawa opening it up along with the others at the same time, each of them having a key in each one, the brunette confused and tilted his head as he looked up at Akinari, “and this is…….”

“What have you’ve been complaining about the most for the past year Tooru Oikawa” Akinari setting his hands on his hips with a smirk, “come on you’re an intelligent young man, and it’s something that you NEED” Akinari not being able to say why, as there were some people in the room that don’t know about the brunette and Tobio.

Oikawa’s eyes widen at the realization as Akinari’s smirk grows……“you didn’t.”

“Oh I did, even got the vehicle that you’ve been blabbering about all this time.”

“WHOAH” Konoha smiling at he looks up at the alpha, Semi smiling along with him as this would be something amazing for them to have when their boys are born, “you actually got me……..a car?!”

“Yes boys” Akinari looking might proud of himself, Oikawa Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi smiling, “why did you think I’ve been questioning here and there what kind of cars you boys are interested in.”

“I love you” Oikawa cries as he will be able to drive Tobio, Nao, hopefully the baby to be named Aito and their future children in his vehicle, be an alpha to help provide more for his omega, especially when they can be open with each other.

“I know” Akinari looking prideful.

“Seriously thank you Papa” Iwaizumi smiles down at the keys.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Konoha bowing to the alpha and say in unison, “thank you!”

Tobio, Semi, Keiji, Daichi and Suga smiling at the alphas.

“Semi, Keiji and Tobio, yours is a bit of a joint gift” Akinari says, “we will need to talk either later tonight or tomorrow to discuss it.”

The three omegas wondering what the alpha had up his sleeves, nodding as their curiousity was peaked.

“And the little ones as well, I will talk to you lovely parents” looking at Kita and Suga, “if you two and your spouses would like to come along, it will be fun for the children.”

Kita and Suga nodded, peaking both of the omega’s interests.

“And I heard Nao has gifts for everyone that he wants everyone to open at the same time” looking over to Nao and Tobio, “correct?”

Nao bounced up and down in excitement as Kin passed out Nao’s gifts for everyone in the room, “YES YES! IT’S GOING TO BE FUN!”

“Nao is happy about it all” Tobio says softly as he munches on a piece of cake Aito was demanding the moment Tobio looked at it, the omega loving all these gifts they all got him.

All of them are still here…….

It’s going to be tough for a while…….but he’s happy to have this time.

He can’t thank them enough…...although he doesn’t know how to express it.

“I want everyone to open at the same time” Nao says as everyone smiles at the small alpha the was now standing on top of the table, looking like he was on cloud nine, waving to Tobio, Masaru, Isamu, Hikaru and everyone else, all of them waving back, Masaru blushing from ear to ear.

Suna and Kita honestly think that their son and Nao are soulmates at this point.

“OPEN!”

Everyone opening their gifts that are all interestingly enough the same shapes and size, Tobio giving a small smile at his son’s contagious smile, and at the fact that Nao got all of them the same gift so that can all play with each other.

Oikawa and the others all smiling as they opened their gifts, Nao giving all of them machine nerf guns.

“MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMA!!”

 

-

 

“Ok, you guys promise secrecy right” Konoha says with Kuroo next to him, most of the children sleeping, everyone except Kenta and Yuu who went to their rooms to give them your privacy, “this is very important that what all we see and talk about stays between us and that is it.

“Like very important, and if Daishou were to find out what we’re all up to” Akinari looking at Tobio and the others in worry, “well it’s not going to end up well for any of us.”

Suga, Daichi, Kita and Suna all sitting on the bed of the large room as they cleaned up, everyone else spread around the room as Futakuchi at his chair by his laptop, sitting right next to the projector that was moved into the room as they decided to just watch the video…...or videos, however much more news they all can take for one day, in Keiji, Kuroo and Bokuto’s room. They all needed this information and were all willing to include more people in and risk their asses, risking their asses because this is the only way they all can feel like they’re getting their answers the riddles of the evidence that they all gathered from Daishou’s home and the previous videos.

“Yes” Kita nodded as he rubbed his stomach as Suna set the omega in his lap as he sensed Kita getting a little more antsy and was demanding contact from the alpha, the alpha willing doing so with no hesitation and rubbed his big swollen stomach, Kita wincing at their son’s harsh kicks, “you have mine, Suna and Atsumu’s support.”

Atsumu locking the door as he came back into the room from running to the store to fill Kita’s cravings, handing it to the omega and gave the alpha a thumbs up, “all good here, mouth will be shut.”

Atsumu meaning it, and was willing to take in as much newer information as much as he could with all of them…….see what he can do……he wasn’t going to go against the group and lose all their trust, that would be a dick move on his part and wasn’t willing to do so. They all seem genuinely concerned for Daishou, and it was making him worry that he’s REALLY missing something here, he’s noticed that Daishou just seems a little more off each time he sees him here and there, and sounds like he’s been crying the majority of the time…….figured that he and Tooru got into a fight with their not so shy personalities…...maybe. Although that is a lot of fighting the couple does if that’s the case…….

Then again Tooru is sadistic and just seems outright nuts.

But then he can put on a good face when he wants to and just seems like the worlds most friendliest person to ever grace the stage. He saw the same in his old boss Suguru that his boss Daishou now was named after, since the gang has been run by an Elite that left the Elite world, and now doing business with Seiji……..which that man is intimidating as hell like Tooru and his old boss when he wanted to be…….

He can outright admit it.

While he knew that most of the others were a little skeptical of him being apart of this, he will prove to them to be a help and stay quiet. After all he was already trying to make sure Tobio, Nao and the little omega in Tobio is going to be safe, and now he will have to worry about that son of a bitch Tatsuo……..

Oh he can’t wait to get his hands on him.

Suga and Daichi nodded, Daichi speaking up, “we will do what we can to help you guys out.”

“As long as Daishou and Tobio are going to be safe, help keep them safe, then I’m willing to go back on my promise on Daishou to keep my mouth shut” Suga says as the couple held each others hand, the omega trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart as he feels like it’s going to explode, having to tell himself that he’s doing the right thing…….Akinari’s worried.

Futakuchi’s been a mess.

Iwaizumi has been mentioning how much he hates to see his cousin in pain…….

He’s helping out and letting people know the truth that they will eventually learn anyway.

“Ok, thank you guys so much” Akinari says as Kuroo looks through all the evidence sprawled out on the bed along with Keiji and the others, the omega not really paying too much attention to all of this and got a quick rundown along with Tobio and Semi about the Daishou situation, not really knowing much of anything else. Kuroo holding onto a sleeping Hikaru as Bokuto held onto a sleeping Isamu, Keiji laying against the back of the bed as Sakura slept on his breasts. Tobio and Oikawa sitting next to each other on the bed, Konoha and Semi sitting on the bed, sitting on the middle of the bed while Tobio and Oikawa sat by against the headboard, the two married couples sitting in front of them, “means a lot again I know I keep saying that.”

“It means a lot to hear how serious you are about it” Kita says as he continues to rub his stomach, "we will be do what we can to help in any way.”

Akinari smiles and nods, “ok first order of business that’s starting all of these issues to begin with” looking over to Tobio, “is the contract that Daishou made you sign at the hospital.”

Kita doesn’t like the sound of this already, looking over to Tobio and patted Suna and Atsumu up to help him up, the two alphas guiding the omega and sat him next to Tobio, the omega then holding Tobio’s hand without hesitation. Oikawa looks over to the omega with a smile, the gang leader really taking a liking to his fiance and it’s actually adorable, reassuring that they’re on their side……..although it kind of worries him the a gang leader is taking interest in his fiance.

“You were made to sign a contract” Daichi frowning as Tobio nodded, wondering if this is coming to play about what Akinari said about Tobio being in danger, “after you were attacked at the hotel?”

Tobio nodded that made Atsumu frown along with the others, “the next night, Daishou came in with Futakuchi to have me sign it.”

“You do know that you didn’t have to sign it” Suna says as he looks over to Nao and Masaru cuddling up in Tobio’s lap as they both napped, then looks back up at the omega, “you have a right you know.”

“That’s what I said” Oikawa looking over at Tobio and sighs as his boyfriend just tangled into this mess because Daizo couldn’t keep it in his pants, and that fucking beta asshole decided to fire the beauty simply because he was an omega that made him unknowingly crawl over to Daizo to get money to provide for his child, and ended up getting pregnant with the madman’s child, “but there were some…….things…..threats if you will if he didn’t agree to them.”

“That” Kuroo says as he looks at the paper with the five names on them with a raised eyebrow, looking down at the onesies, vitamins, black pills bottle, the scent blockers from the hotel, the lacy underwear and bra that Keiji and Semi were able to confirm that it was pretty much lingerie that they decided to steal from the amega’s house and the big maternity dress saying ‘Mother Of A Big Litter’.

Narrowing his eyes.

“And my brother decided it would be a fantastic ides to make a deal with the snake a few years back” Kuroo then looking over his little brother and Atsumu, “so that didn’t fucking help.”

Iwaizumi was standing next to Futakuchi as they were looking through the files of each video, the alpha snapping his head to Tobio along with Akinari and most of the others, Futakuchi, Oikawa and Kuroo being the only people to know why Tobio even felt like he had to sign that damn contract, “really?!”

Tobio’s face turning red and looked away, nodding his head, “yes.”

“You know that making a deal with him so close to Tooru and Seiji is never a good idea” Iwaizumi crossing his arms in front a his chest, wondering what why people are making deals with someone who can have their head on a silver platter if he so desires…...he loves his cousin, he really does, but the thing is that people have to be weary of him.

He’s a good guy.

But he’s also dangerous at the same time.

Semi frowning at that and snuggles himself against his alpha, really not understanding the disgust here with his father, Konoha pulling him up against himself and rubbed the omega’s stomach.

“I really didn’t feel like I had a choice” Tobio looking down to play with Nao’s hair with his free hand.

“I know you didn’t feel like you did brother” Kuroo frowning as he wishes his brother would stop feeling like he’s at fault…...because he knows that’s what’s going through his mind, especially with what what went down that night that lead to his brother making that deal, “and it really wasn’t, because if SOMEONE” looking directly at Atsumu, the alpha looking over and flinched at the tone of Kuroo’s voice, Kita squeezing the omega’s hands, Suna placing a hand on his omega’s thigh to keep him calm as possible, “didn’t fucking feel like he had to hurt my brother in one of the worst ways possible” Atsumu knowing where this was leading to and looked away as he tried to not cry, the others except Suga and Daichi really knowing what happened, all looked at Tobio with a frown, “then he wouldn’t have been compelled to destroy your car for hurting him, and then he wouldn’t have been dragged off to the police station” most of their eyes bugged out of their heads, Tobio bowing his head even more, “then Daishou and his father wouldn’t have felt compelled to take advantage of the fact that we’re were on the lower end of middle class spectrum, so therefore wouldn’t have been able to pay off the damages that Atsumu and Kunimi were deman-”

“I didn’t demand him to pay damages” Atsumu looking at Kuroo with shock as he didn’t just believe what he was being accused of, Kuroo raising an eyebrow as this asshole was really going to start with him, Tobio snapping his head up at his ex with wide eyes, “Kunimi was wanting Tobio to do pay up, but I managed to get him to stop demanding it from me to demand and press charges, and I know Kunimi didn’t go behind my back to demand charges as I just called Osamu and asked him for Kita’s car and lied and said that we were in an accident and got totaled, dropped the Kunimi and Kindaichi off at their houses and headed home, that’s it.”

Tobio didn’t know is he should believe him, Kuroo sure didn’t look like it.

“You think I’m going to believe that?”

“Well regardless of what you think, you all know what stupid fucking thing I did to my ex fiance, you know at this point I would have nothing to gain for lying” Atsumu standing up from the bed and looked at Tobio with pleading eyes, Tobio narrowing his eyes at the blond as Oikawa scooted himself a little closer to the omega, Kita seeing nothing but pure honesty in the alpha’s eyes, same honest eyes that is filled with nothing but regret for his stupid decision, “I seriously have nothing to gain from this Tobio and you have to believe me on this, did it cross my mind to say yes when I offer the request to press charges on you, for about a split fucking second it did and I’m going to be honest about that, because I was so fucking shocked about seeing you with a bat in your hands and my truck completely fucking destroyed, but what stopped me was seeing that pain in your fucking eyes that I saw in your eyes when they put you in handcuffs and put you in that cop car. It hit me what I fucking did and I felt like I could at least the tiniest bit decent to you at that point, I know it no way makes up for what I did, but I thought in the least I could spare you that stress that I knew you, Kuroo and your mother needed, from some of the things you’ve told me that your mother said to you I didn’t want your ass chewed out by that woman” Tobio’s eyes watering up and forced himself to keep looking the blond, Oikawa tilting his head to the side at that statement, looking over to Kuroo as he took a deep breath with a twitch in his eye, Semi gently placing his hand on Tobio’s knees and gave it a small squeeze, “Kunimi was gungho for it and was demanding it out of me that I make you pay, make you pay for doing that to his own boyfriend.”

“But you didn’t even bother telling him what happened” Kuroo growls, “if he were to have known, he probably would have walked over to the officer and demanded a rape kit” Suga and Daichi’ eyes bug out of their heads at that and looked over to Tobio.

‘He was raped…...again’ Suga’s heart breaking at the younger omega, making sure when he takes him out that he will be pampering the shit out of him…….Suga probably going to go off and get him more stuff as he didn’t understand why people want to hurt him. He looked over to Atsumu and frowned, not thinking that the alpha who seemed kind, a little shy around the group and good with kids would do such a thing.

And ex fiance?

Talk about a stab in the back.

Atsumu is trying so hard trying to not cry right now, especially since Tobio looks like he was about to start crying any moment now, Suna grabbing his wrist to get him to sit back down on the bed, but the blond yanked his hand away from the raven haired alpha as he wasn't in the mood to be scolded for letting his emotions get the best of him. That’s what he always got scolded for, even by his old boss and father-like figure Suguru, always left himself too vulnerable by letting himself show his true emotions out in front of the enemy, that someone will come along to take advantage of those emotions…...but he couldn’t help it…...he didn’t want to be carbon copy of stoic-like faces like most of the others in the group. He didn’t want to turn into his brother who he loves dearly, his brother used to be a lot more open with his emotions and was a lot more friendlier, but combine the abuse the two of them and then letting the influence of older alphas get to him…...his brother is cold, dark and bloodthirsty…….he’s a good guy, but most of that is buried because he doesn’t want to show any weakness.

Atsumu didn’t want to be like that.

So he’s going to let himself be open and honest…….because at this moment that’s the only thing he feels like he has going for himself right now.

Suna raising an eyebrow at him at that action, Kita grabbing his hand and placing it over his stomach, meaning that Kita didn’t want Suna to do anything more and just let Atsumu let it out, and that their son was demanding his attention.

“I know I didn’t and you don’t have to keep reminding me Kuroo, I know you didn’t like me from the moment that you looked at me taking interest in your brother, I know you” pointing to Bokuto, who jumped as he rubbed Isamu’s back gently as the tiny alpha was whining in his sleep, looking over to the blond, “I fucking get it, I fucking get how stupid I was then with not just outright what I did to hurt him! I know he didn’t deserve me losing all control of my emotions, all my senses that I let myself get jealous of that Yuu guy that was in here earlier in the past to hurt him” looking over to Tobio who was just staring wider eyed with some tears trickling down his cheeks, Kita squeezing the omega’s hands, Oikawa grabbing his other hand and gave it a squeeze as well as he figures that they will be informing these guys that he and Tobio are dating soon anyway, Atsumu trying so fucking hard to not let himself get even more worked up that the two of them are holding hands, “I’m so fucking sorry I put you through that shit right now, I really am. I was pushy the whole fucking relationship and I didn’t respect your boundaries that night, I’m so fucking sorry! You don’t have to be my best friend if you don’t even have to act like you even like me since I know you can’t stand to look at me, I understand…….it hurts but I fucking understand, and you know I have nothing to gain from lying to you!”

Tobio didn’t know…...god he didn’t know and he didn’t know what to even feel about what answer.

Atsumu is lying to him and he and Kunimi wanted to actually press charges to him…...then that wouldn’t change much other than he would want him to leave the room.

But if he’s telling the truth…….than Daishou lied to him. Daishou letting his father out and then learning that he was lied to all these years ago so that he would be in debt to the Daishou’s………..

He’s having a hard time of what to even think anymore.

“So I swear Tobio” Atsumu wiping away some tears off of his face, “I didn’t press any charges, what would I gain from that” Atsumu pointing to a confused Kuroo, “and please don’t say anything, I know you want me to feel as much pain as possible, I get it. But right now if the one thing I will not stand for as it was something that I didn’t do, I didn’t press charges, and as pissed off as I am at Kunimi for bullying you a lot in the past and him hurting you before I popped back up, I know he didn’t do it either” Atsumu blinking a few times to keep anymore tears from coming out and sat back down at the bed, “sorry” waving his hands at Kuroo and wished that everyone was looking at him, “continue, I just wanted to get that out there.”

Akinari nodding as…….it’s true. Why would have anything to gain from lying at this point and seemed genuinely upset for being accused of that……

And he heard that his brother was involved…….and right now with Daishou going back on keeping Tatsuo in jail……

Dear god what is his brother up to, since he knows his brother would pull shit like this.

“So long story short” Tobio saying after a moment of silence as everyone was taking it in, seriously wandering if he was telling the truth, “I was told that Atsumu and Kunimi were demanding to have the payment on the truck, and that if I can make a deal with him then and there, than he and his father would pay the damages on the truck.”

“And the deal being?”

“That if Daishou were to need a favor from me in the future, than I would need to oblige and do it in return for him and his father paying the damages and letting me go off scott free.”

Akinari and Iwaizumi look at each other with a raised eyebrow, Akinari looking over to the poor omega being entangled into the Elite world…...possibly even before all of this and this is going to piss him off if he does find out that Seiji and Suguru did that to Tobio, “so pretty much one of the main conditions of that contract that Tobio was made to sign because of a deal years ago, and that Tobio’s father would be released if he didn’t sign the contract.”

Kita narrowing his eyes…….Daishou’s father is Seiji…….Seiji and possibly Daishou himself had a hand in that deal years ago…..and Seiji is a planner.

“And Tobio has been doing everything right to make sure that he followed that contract, and hasn’t done anything to go against it” Iwaizumi continued as Akinari is still stewing on the whole deal thing that Tobio made with Daishou, “the contract basically made to even begin with is because of my cousin Daizo.”

“The one that was attacked with Tobio” Suga raising an eyebrow with a frown, Daichi mimicking his movements as he held both of his girls as they were asleep in his arms.

“That would be the one” Futakuchi answers as he types something on the computer with his tongue sticking out.

Kita caught onto it real quick as he squeezed Tobio’s hand a little bit, “Daizo was the one that attacked Tobio wasn’t he?”

The married couple tensed up when Akinari nodded, Tobio taking a deep breath and squeezed Kita and Oikawa’s hand.

“He was the one too” Oikawa mutters as he looks at Tobio’s stomach, the precious little omega that he claims being the son of the rapist, Kita and Suna’s eyes bug out of their heads when they saw the action.

Atsumu biting his bottom lip and looked away as he knew the answer to that as soon as Daishou told him some stuff going on in the background.

“T-The baby is Daizo’s…...” Kita about to snap someone’s neck that this is the second time…...the second fucking time Tobio was attacked and impregnated.

Suna right there that same train of thought as his omega.

Daichi and Suga tensing up even more.

“Y-Yeah…..not Futakuchi’s…...” Futakuchi looking at the omega with a frown as everything seemed to be thrown back in his face this past twenty-four hours.

The couple looking at the alpha at the computer, Daichi speaking up, “and you know this right, like this isn’t some news sprung up on you from out of nowhere sort of thing?”

Futakuchi nodded, “yeah I knew about it, funny thing is…...is that my relationship with Tobio is fake.”

Both of he couples looking shocked, Kita speaking up, “why?”

“Because Daizo is mentally unstable and if he were to find out that he got Tobio pregnant, especially since he tried to force Tobio into a bond” Akinari explaining, “and for the fact that Tobio seemed to have loved someone else and not Daizo himself. Daizo wasn’t going to be taken to prison, so while Daizo was having his ass tracked by the majority of the family, Daishou wanted to take some extra measures and ensure Tobio’s, the little omega and Oikawa…….Oikawa and Tobio being in a relationship.”

Suga and Daichi just stare at Tobio and Oikawa, the alpha taking a sigh of relief that he can be affectionate to his fiance. He grabbed Tobio chin and brought his face up to his and kissed the omega’s lips in what felt like forever, Tobio kissing him back for a moment before pulling away, Oikawa smiling as he wrapped an arm around the omega’s waist and rubbed Tobio’s stomach with a content smile as he felt the little omega emit a huge wave of warmth that he likes to receive from his ‘daddy’.

Kita feeling that warmth when he held the younger omega’s hand, feeling the overwhelming warmth as soon as Oikawa got affectionate with Tobio and the little omega…...Kita and Suna suspecting since that there was a connection between the two since Oikawa and Tobio like to steal glances and blush at each other, and just how much Oikawa always tries to be with Tobio almost all the time and Futakuchi seeming like he doesn’t even care that Oikawa is hanging around his beautiful omega.

Daichi and Suga unable to know what to think right now as they both stare at the couple with eyes, seeing nothing but love and affection Oikawa is looking at the omega with

“Daizo and Oikawa have known each other longer than the volleyball and have had some issues with each other during that time and now” Kuroo spoke up as he was squinting at the paper with the five baby names, “and Daizo was afraid that Oikawa was going to steal my brother away from him…...even though they never had a thing to begin with.”

“Have you and Daizo known each other for a while” Suna questions Tobio as he continues to rub Kita’s stomach.

Tobio just looked at Nao and Masaru cuddling up against each other in their new respective blankets and holding their stuffed animals, Nao under his Iron Man blanket and holding his favorite stuffed cat, Masaru under a blanket with a some foxes on it while holding his stuffed fox in his hands, taking a deep breath as he had to think back to another dark period in his life. Oikawa kept rubbing his stomach and kissed his cheek and nuzzled against the omega, the newcomers into the group being able to see the clear affection Oikawa is giving to the omega and the affection that Futakuchi gave to Tobio. Futakuchi cared for Tobio…...but now seeing it in comparison to Oikawa giving him affection, it was clear that Futakuchi cared for Tobio as a good friend, while Oikawa is showing more of the lovey dovey kind of affection that Daichi gives to Suga, the affection that Konoha gives Semi and how Kuroo, Keiji and Bokuto showed each other affection.

“I got you” Oikawa leaning his head on Tobio’s and the omega laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Atsumu when he say the younger alpha not looking too happy about the affection that he was receiving from the omega.

Tobio taking a deep breath, “I w-was fired from my job…….just because I’m an omega” Kita already planning the demise of that man…...for discriminating the omega, “…..and I tried…..I really did try to find something…...anything” Tobio taking a deep breath as Oikawa kisses his forehead, Atsumu and everyone’s hearts cracking at the sad omega, Atsumu on the same thought process as Kita…...take this son of a bitch down for putting Tobio in the position of having to force himself to sell himself off in order to feed Nao, “I didn’t want to do it…..I didn’t want to do it at all” Kita and Oikawa both squeezing Tobio’s hands, Oikawa using his other hand to keep rubbing his omega’s swollen stomach, Semi squeezing the omega’s knee as he was there to see the omega the first night that he had to subject himself to that pain that he’s all too familiar with, Semi and Kita making brief eye contact, Kita snapping his head away with a slight eye twitch as he hear the mother’s crying voice in his head again that made Semi frown even more, “…….but he was offering so much money…….and I was desperate…..”

Kuroo’s eye twitching as he seriously was still wanting to get a few more punches on him, he feels bad for what Tooru did to him….that’s for sure…..but…..he just has a hard time getting that image out of his head with his crying brother screaming out for him to stop, pleading for Daizo to not forcing him into the bond that was almost imprinted on his little brother.

Just another punch or two was all he was asking for…….

“You’re not filthy Tobio” Oikawa mutters to him as he places a soft kiss on the omega’s lips, Kita pressing his body right up against Tobio’s, really feeling the younger omega on a deep level, Keiji trying to not think about the school and Junn, Semi nuzzling himself up against Konoha while still having a hand on Tobio’s knee, trying to not think about the hell that is that school.

Atsumu closing his eyes and took a deep breath, Suna flicking his head and shook his head.

“Don’t make yourself get into that mode again” Suna warned, “I will not go easy on you if you do.”

“So there is a problem right there” Akinari says as he looks at Futakuchi, who was looking more and more nervous as he knew what he was more than likely going to have to do…….and that was to show the video.

Of him and Daishou……..the alpha trying to not think about it, but with Daishou’s many words flying through his head, the feeling of him…….he misses him. Each day that goes by, his need to have his cousin with him again, to feel him again……

Futakuchi is feeling very desperate right now that he feels pathetic.

God he’s freaking out at all of their reactions about him fucking his cousin, about him actually having feelings for him and that it wasn’t just a one time thing.

Kuroo narrowing his eyes as he looks at the paper with the five little names on them as this was bothering him this whole damn time…...mother of a big litter…..

Eyes widening as it hit him.

‘Holy shit….’

“Suga?”

“Y-Yes Kuroo” the omega turning his attention to the raven haired alpha, his cat-like eyes beaming, Daichi knowing that look, as it is a look that Kuroo always gives when he’s figured something out.

If there was one thing Daichi can praise Kuroo for, it’s if you let him sit long enough and let his brain stew without much of any distraction…...he’s known to be able to figure information out quickly.

“Quick question.”

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Tobio and Keiji noticing that look in the alpha’s eyes too, all looking curiously at him.

“Shoot.”

“So you and Daichi are a hundred percent on it, Daishou being pregnant?”

Suga nodding, “pregnant as can be…….he looked like he was in a lot of pain when Daichi and I were in there.”

Akinari, Iwaizumi and Oikawa tense up at that.

Keiji, Semi and Tobio looking shocked at that, they heard it was a possibility with the very quick rundown they had…...but who would have thought?

And hurt?

Futakuchi growls at that, which Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at.

“These five names Aki” Kuroo speaks back up, then looking at Suga, “these five names talking about some little ones” Kuroo really…….he actually feels bad for Daishou as this paper with the names…...this paper with the names and the big litter maternity dress, as much as he doesn’t want to think it was even possible for Daishou to have this many…….at this point a lot of things don’t seem to actually be what they seem, “the maternity dress that says the mother is going to have big litter, the onesie” Kuroo holding up that made Suga jump as he knew that was the one he made for the amega, “…...I think these are all of his kids…..”

Akinari froze at the sound of that, everyone else halting their movements, Kita looking at the alpha with wide eyes and snapped his head to Suga……..knowing there was no way in hell Seiji knows about this right now otherwise he would have heard something about it already, “what?”

Futakuchi looking down as tears started to pour down his cheeks as his heart is aching at thought…...five babies…..five?!

‘No no no no no no no no no no no!’

Futakuchi slamming his head against the wall as he can only just think of one thing, and that it was just ‘no’. ‘No’ is the only thing that is registering.

Crying harder from the aching in his heart, the aching in his heart overshadowing the throbbing in his head right now.

Akinari looking over to Suga and Daichi, who didn’t look surprised by this discovery, “is it true?”

Suga gulps as he pulls out a copy of the sonogram that Daishou had at a private facility, handing it over to Akinari, the alpha taking it out the omega’s hands and stared wide eyed at not just one…...but as Kuroo said it…..five…..

“Five?”

Suga nodded with a frown, not really knowing how to feel about their response.

Iwaizumi looking over his father’s shoulders as he felt like crying, looking over at Kuroo who would normally be gloating about all this piece of information, that he figured it out first…...but even Kuroo knew how inappropriate it is right now.

Oikawa staring off into space as he was just trying to comprehend what the fuck is going on…...pregnant…..pregnant with five little ones…..

“And he’s for sure the rare breed?”

Konoha held up the pills, he and Suga saying in unison;

“Yes.”

“And I have the video that you guys can see his stomach” Akinari says, looking over to Futakuchi as the younger alpha tensed up.

“Show us” Iwaizumi demands.

Akinari not even deterred in the slightest by the tone in his voice, “Futakuchi…….what have we talked about, they’re going to learn sooner or later.”

After hearing this piece of information, all the alpha wants to curl in a ball and cry.

And now they’re going to learn about him wanting and actually sleeping with Daishou…...a pregnant Daishou even though he’s not the father……

That’s when it hit him…...these kids have a daddy…...which means his ass can get into trouble with the father……

The video and this…..

‘Oh shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok since I'm planning on knocking some stuff out next chapter, so it's more than likely going to be long, maybe longer than this one.
> 
> Again just suspect updates early Thursday mornings, not leaving Wednesday out since I'm determined to get back to Wednesday's!
> 
> Thank you for your patience as I know I'm not doing as well on updating on Wednesday's like I used to be good at, so I'm working on it, and I can thank you enough for all the amazing support as you guys have been nothing but amazing and I can't thank you enough for it!! Love you all so freaking much, hope you enjoy and hope to hear what you think and I hope you all have an amazing week!! <3 <3


	33. The Beginning Of Getting Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Tokshoh, LaLaumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisyaoitoo, Ellia16 and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! <3 <3 I will respond comments from my previous chapters asap!!
> 
> And with the grammar and typos, I think I got them taken care of for the most part since I knew there was quite a bit of them in this chapter *nervously chuckles* Of course I will be popping in to look for more soon.
> 
> Thank you all so much again for just the amazing support and for just reading in general, and I will be getting to comments to previous chapters and this one very soon and get as much of them done as I can! Love you all and I hope that you have an amazing week!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mentions Of Miscarriage, Language, Mature Content, Sexual Content, Mentions Of Sexual Encounters, Cousin Incest***

-Flashback-

 

“Mini me” Tooru looking says as he adjusts the telescope carefully as he thinks he’s got it positioned correctly, little Oikawa holding onto his father’s black sweatpants with a big smile as he watched the older alpha at work, “I think we can spot him a lot better now.”

“We can” Oikawa smiling wider as he was picked up by his father as he held the small alpha against his chest with his good arm.

“Yes we can my child” Tooru smiling and kissed Oikawa’s cheek as he lowered his son’s head so he can look through the eyepiece, the small alpha purring in his father’s hold, “little brother is up in the sky helping light up the night sky with all the other little baby angels that didn’t make it.”

Oikawa looked over to his father with a frown and some tears in his eyes, wishing for a little brother and ended up getting one, but died after his mother and father got into a car accident a few weeks ago on their way home from seeing a movie and going out to dinner. His father is a very careful driver and didn’t like distractions and was always super cautious, his mother knew this and was always the one to make certain phone calls, texts or if he needed his wife to go in google maps and type in directions…….but that didn’t stop other people from being careless about it. He was at home being babysat while the two of them went out, saying that the impact almost killed his mother and she’s still in the hospital, have multiple broken bones in her body and knocked her unconscious and still healing. The crash ended up knocking out his father and ended up with a concussion, broken arm and had to wear a cast in on his right arm, damaged his back and got a few broken ribs that placed his dad on bed rest for a while, and sadly his baby brother that was seven months along passed as the vehicle came crashing onto his mother’s side. The person who crashed into them lived and suffered some broken bones and was in the hospital briefly, but he was released since his injuries weren’t that bad compared to his mother and father’s injuries when he crashed in them while intoxicated, sent his mother and father’s car rolling and hitting into another car, that car not getting slammed into like his parent’s car was as they only received some bruises for the most part.

His father wasn’t allowed to work for a while and Seiji and Daishou visited along with Akinari, Kin, Iwaizumi and Hisahito, Jirou, Sara, Futakuchi and his siblings, and Daizo and his parents were there as well to support what had blown up in the media along with many other Elites, even Kenta showed up with his son Yuu and his daughter who was a little older than Yuu and both had different mothers to support him, bringing him and Yuri food and chatted and other things Tooru knew Kenta wanted to keep private. How the drunk driver should be put in prison, hell even Chiasa left her mother’s home a little early from her week at her mother’s home to come visit Tooru in the hospital, didn’t want to miss out on not being there with her dad and step mother in this hard time, even his ex-wife came by the hospital room to visit him and made sure that he and Yuri were both ‘ok’ and functioning. She still didn’t like him and wasn’t the biggest fan of Yuri as Tooru impregnated her when he cheated on her with Yuri knowing he was married, but she knew she’s a hypocrite for feeling that way when she had to remind herself that she was the one to cheat first, didn’t stop her from being a decent human being and supporting the man that she used to be with and his wife, not wanting to know what it was like to lose a little one and decided to not share the news that she was pregnant as she felt that it would be very inappropriate to. She knew Tooru could smell the little one though but still didn’t say anything to him, but he ended up telling her congratulations on a beta boy as she left.

He talked with Seiji the most while he was first in the hospital as Seiji had to get Tooru to keep his ass in the bed, Oikawa and Daishou playing with their toys in the room and tried to cheer up Yuri on the bed close to Tooru. Tooru was seeking vengeance on the son of a bitch who took away his son from him, Oikawa never seeing his dad visibly get angry and he and Daishou were staring at the alpha as he was looking like he was having a hard time trying to not cry, then Seiji had to call Akinari and Jirou to hurry their asses up on holding Tooru down on the bed as he was lashing out, knowing Tooru was snapping out of reality if he’s not holding himself together, since Tooru always places those fake smiles all the time. They had to get a doctor when no one could reason with him, they didn’t wanting him to get hurt more than he already was from the crash, his dad being unnaturally strong to begin with and had a high tolerance for pain so sometimes he’s not aware that he’s hurting himself even more, had to take Oikawa and the other kids out of the room for the language and the overall freak out Tooru was having the moment he woke up, Tooru not liking that his other baby was being taken away from him when Akinari had to carry out a crying Oikawa who was getting emotional over his normally composed father getting emotional and wanted to hug his daddy. Oikawa remembering the doctors sticking a needle in his dad as the door shut.

What also didn’t help was when a nurse came in and said that Tooru’s father was going to come in and visit him, seeing his dad nearly losing it again not even five minutes of him coming to from the shot they gave him earlier. Tooru demanding the hospital keep his father away and out of the room, the hospital which is one of the ones for Elites so that way no one can come barging in with what they want since they are very private and only the family and/or friends that the injured Elite wanted in the room, and Tooru made Seiji have people guard the door when he and his son was asleep. Oikawa was confused when his father made such a big deal about it, he’s never met his grandfather and Oikawa expressed it, but his dad just gave him a look that was unlike one that Oikawa had ever seen, and the small alpha shut his mouth and didn’t say anything about wanting to meet his dad’s dad again.

Oikawa remembering when was in and out of sleep when he was staying the night with his mom and dad, Akinari with him with Daishou, Futakuchi, Iwaizumi, Hisahito and Daizo were all staying the night, Akinari sleeping on the floor while he let the others take the couch, while Oikawa snuggled up with his mother on the bed as his mom was hopped up on a lot of things and didn’t care is she woke up in pain…….as long as she had her baby in her arms when she woke up…….then she would be fine.

He remembered waking up early in the morning, didn’t know what time, but he heard Seiji’s and Jirou’s voice talking to his father as his dad sounded nothing but angry.

‘I want him to pay’ his father growled to Seiji and Jirou, ‘I want him to pay for taking Aito away from me!’

Oikawa wonders what his father did, or had Jirou and Seiji do.

Oikawa looked over to his father when he saw the tears form in his eyes, Oikawa forming his own and leaned over to his father and wiped away some of his tears, “I love you daddy.”

Tooru gave him a small smile and placed a kiss on the small alpha’s forehead, “I love you too, I’m glad that I still have you.”

‘And your little brother Eita.’

“Does mommy miss Aito” Oikawa questions as Tooru cringes a bit when he uses his bad arm to brush out some of his son’s waves out of his face, Oikawa unable to hold back tears as he was really looking forward to being able to have a little omega brother like his super best friend Iwaizumi……...he really wants a little brother…...a little sister, someone that he can have in his life since his big sister is spending one week at her mothers and a couple of weeks here and never seems to want to play with him…...or talking to him all that much and he doesn’t understand it although his daddy says it’s due to her age and secondary gender as a good portion of betas, not all, but a good portion aren’t as energy filled and don’t have a need to play all the time like small alphas do, “I really miss bonding with him.”

“Mommy misses your little omega brother very much” Tooru nods as he remembers how she just cried and cried and that it wasn’t the physical pain that was making her upset, he knew that a mother, no matter omega or beta that is carrying the child, will feel a longing and deep depression from losing a little one, even if the mother didn’t want the baby inside of them they would still feel something at the loss of the little one, Yuri telling the two of them that she needed to be alone earlier when they went to the hospital and not keep their small alpha in the hospital all day and further depress him as Oikawa has been having a difficult time right now as well. Oikawa having a hard time sleeping and got upset a lot more easier, and he was being extra clingier then usual……..then again some jackass decided to keep the news on with Oikawa in the room and heard that his mommy and daddy were almost taken away from him along with his little brother, so he’s making it a night to take his son out to look at the stars and do some alien hunting while they were at it, “I do to, we all miss him and that’s why you and I are going to look for him up in the sky.”

“Is his soul up there?”

“Yes his soul is up there right now” Tooru looking up at the sky to see all of them shinning bright, each of them having their own unique like color, at least that’s what it always looked like to him. When he used to go up to the hospital up with his mother when he was little he would always end up hanging around Kenta’s mother, and she would tell young mothers, the majority of the time the mother’s have lost their baby, that little ones that have passed away usually go up into the night sky and are like little bitty angels lighting up the night sky, that it’s usually it’s the color of their soul…….and that they know that you’re searching for them and will shine brighter for you. Sometimes he heard young mothers repeatedly ask her if she had ever seen bright colored lights when an alpha is cumming into them the majority of the time, and usually the next thing they knew they were pregnant, she said that she saw a dark golden color when she became pregnant with Kenta…….asked to see if that’s natural thing to see. Kenta’s mother seemed to think so and many different mothers have come into see it.

Tooru always wondered if it was actually true……that if a mother will get that flashing light when pregnant……..if mothers can see their little ones will shine in the night sky when passed.

“Aito is going to shine for us and we need to call out for him ok” Tooru says with a sad smile as he lowers his son again so he can look out of the eye piece, Oikawa nodding as he squinted into the eye piece.

“I don’t see him.”

“Then call out out his first and last name so that way he knows it’s his daddy and big brother” Tooru says, both of them screaming out in unison, “AITO OIKAWA!”

Oikawa frowning and as he didn’t see any stars shine bright, “I don’t see him.”

“You got to be patient” Tooru spoke as he looked up at the night sky, really wanting it to work, that all these soft different colored hues are just little ones shinning up the night sky, it was a nice and soothing thought for him right now……..he bonded a lot with his other omega son that was in his wife’s womb, and just like his name implies, he’s a darling and was a very sweet little happy one in the womb that especially loved it when he bonded with Oikawa, “he’s probably preparing a nice shinning bright star for us right now to cheer us up.”

“Is he always watching us daddy” Oikawa looking up along with his father, really wanting to see his little brother and be able to talk to him again, the small alpha unable to stop the tears, “little brother I want to see you!”

“Aito listen to your father and shine that bright light for us” Tooru calls out as well, really wanting to be true, “Oikawa and I want to see that beautiful light of yours so we know that you’re up there!”

“AITO” Oikawa cries out as he raised his small arms in the air as his eyes laid on a particular star, reaching out desperately to it, “PLEASE I WANT TO SEE YOU!”

Tooru took a deep breath as he was just wanting to see him……..what color soul would Aito have?

“Aito” Tooru calls out as Oikawa kept reaching out in the night sky as he was desperate, “Aito Oikawa, show us that beautiful bright shining light of yours, beautiful little star that will let us know you’re watching us, that we know you’re out there!”

“AITO” Oikawa cries out, looking at his father, “why don’t I see him daddy?!”

Tooru looked at his son and had a hard time keeping it together, this being the rare times in his life where he’s having such a hard keeping himself from getting this emotional…….when Semi’s mother passed was very difficult. Akinari leaving him was very difficult……...having his own mother blame and in a sense abandoned him was very difficult……...then again his whole life had been one emotional mostly downhill experience…….hell when he was around Kenta in middle school, as he was playmates with him since diapers, it was hard for him when he stopped talking to him when he was just a confused and curious child, he didn’t know what behaviors were appropriate…….his divorce to his wife was fucking hard and still is, just for the mere fact that he thought she felt the same as him, he thought that he liked her like he liked Akinari……..he’s been abandoned so much that he doesn’t know how much he’s going to handle this………

Losing a baby.

He’s going to take that motherfucker who caused it himself.

“Why did little brother go away” Oikawa whimpered as he hugged his father, Tooru holding his five year old child up against him as he really had a hard time trying to not cry, tears welling in his eyes as he could feel the truck slam into his car, how everything was slow motion the moment he saw those bight and blinding headlights of the truck as it was about to slam into him, Yuri and Aito. In his panicked state of mind, as soon as he saw the car about to slam into him, he desperately tried to release himself from the seatbelt as he tried to dive to protect his wife child, he had never been that scared and panicked in years, not since he lived with his father……..but he couldn’t get to them in time. The car slammed into them, Yuri doing her best to protect their son by wrapping her arm around her swollen stomach, Tooru being able to place a hand on his wife’s stomach as the car slammed into them……...felt that one last kick and warmth before everything just happened so quick, both him and Yuri screaming their child’s name before nothing but pain and darkness took over.

Police saying that his and Yuri’s hands made their way back to her stomach when they came with an ambulance.

Tooru gasped for air and dropped to his knees, nothing but tears as he still felt what that last kick…...that last warmth felt like when he felt like. Oikawa wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, so scared that he would have lost his daddy and mommy, that he lost his baby brother…….both of the alpha’s clinging onto each other as they both cried their eyes out.

“I LOVE YOU DADDY” Oikawa wails as he just clings onto his father tighter, “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!”

“I love you too my child” Tooru rubbing his child’s back as he couldn’t hold back anymore, hold back on the anger…….the pure anger and a certain kind of pain that he hasn’t experienced before…...the loss of a child…...the feeling of losing his own child being so new to him that he didn’t know how to handle it. He was so happy to have Oikawa and Eita, nothing but thankful that he at least still has them in his life, that he was able to see his daughter that was supposed to be at her mother’s home for the week, thankful that he still has his three…….but this just fucking hurts. He was ready to have baby number four, him and Yuri having everything set up for little Aito to be welcomed into this world……..and the way his child was taken away from him didn’t help matters.

It could’ve of never even happened if he and his wife didn’t leave the home. If his wife would have just stayed home. If that son of a bitch decided to actually be smart and not drink and drive…...then this wouldn’t have happened.

Tooru wanted that son of a bitch dead.

‘It’s only fair right’ Tooru thought to himself as he clung onto his crying son, ‘trade one life for another.’

Tooru unable but to help but give a manic smile at that, the thought of dragging that son of a bitch to his home into his private area in his home……...where all of his tools are sitting just waiting to taste blood again…...the thought making him smile wider.

‘It’s only fair right’ Tooru unable to hold back a small giggle, feeling himself starting to slowly losing it, about to hunt him down himself to see him squirm and beg for mercy…….but he won’t show him any, he didn’t spare his child any.

So why should he?

Tooru unable to stop giggling as Oikawa calmed down a bit, confused as he heard his dad giggling nonstop. He pulled his head away from his father’s chest and looked to see his head bowed and rested on his tiny shoulder, looking to see his father’s fingernails digging into the ground harshly into the ground, seeing a little bit of blood slowly trickle out of his fingernails as he did so.

The giggling starting to scare him a bit.

“D…...Daddy” Oikawa says, tensing up when his father let out a small jump at the sound of his child’s voice, Tooru blinking as stopped giggling and looked down at his hand digging at the ground, tilting his head as it had been a while since he’s done that, the only time ever……..EVER being able to snap out of this state of mind is the sound of Oikawa’s voice, always has been able to. He’s had his moments throughout the years as he knows that the habit that he developed when he was around his first year of high school won’t go away in the snap of the fingers, but his alpha son has been the only one to be able to do so, “are you…….are you ok?”

Tooru blinked at his child as he was staring at him with so much confusion, Oikawa then wiping the tears from his father’s eyes as he blinked as his child. Oikawa witnessing his father slowly slipping to insanity a few times before and wonders if that’s normal, Tooru giving a soft smile to his little alpha and leaned into his son’s touch, placing a small kiss on his son’s palm and forehead. Oikawa going back into a hug and Tooru sat himself on his bottom with a wince as his back wasn’t liking that in the slightest, but powered through and set his son in his lap as he knew how much the small alpha just needed to have contact with someone…...specifically his mother and father for he can just sense their pain, stress and depression.

Not used to seeing his father look so……..down…….almost somewhat defeated…….that’s not his father who always had a smile on his face and never let someone say or do something to bring him down. His father was always the one who reigned, always on top.

Tooru really needing to hold onto his son.

Really needing to visit Eita, see him a little earlier than scheduled time for the progress reports.

Needing someone to love and pleasure…...someone to help him forget the pain……

He needed a lot of things right now.

“I’m happy that you’re still with me mini me” Tooru rocking his son side to side as the small alpha curled himself and let himself be cradled by the older alpha, “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yes daddy, that you love me very much” Oikawa sniffs as he looked up at the older man, Tooru looking down at him with his intense gaze, Oikawa’s intensity matching his father’s as they both wanted to hold onto each other and never let each other go, “you love me lots.”

“That’s right” Tooru purring to calm down his child, not wanting his child to feel the stress and heartache that he and his mother was going through at this time, having Oikawa hang out with Iwaizumi, Daishou, Futakuchi and Daizo to get him to play and not be stressed out like he was right now, hating that he can’t work right now due to Seiji forcing him to stay in bed, saying that his body needed to heal up more, that he wasn’t in the right state of mind to be even trying to deal with cases right now, Tooru inwardly growling as he thinks Seiji is just being an ass and wants to get back to work to make this man’s life even more miserable. The media is doing a wonderful job on him getting people to turn on him, that he murdered the future Elite child, that he almost murdered a beloved Elite and wife and almost left Oikawa all alone……

But he wanted him to suffer…….he doesn’t care that he has the influence alone to send this man’s ass to prison……..he will use underhand tactics to make this man look even worse, make him wish that he wasn’t even born with how much he’s going to ruin this man.

He loves using underhanded tactics.

Seiji calls him petty…...but he knew the alpha couldn’t say much as he loves to do the same fucking thing.

Tooru learned most of what he knows from the older alpha, so like mentor like student.

“I will love you forever and ever, you’re my baby boy” Tooru giving a low purr in response to Oikawa’s purring, “you’re my child and that’s all that matters.”

“Will…...” Oikawa gulping as he holds his father’s good hand, “…….will I be able to have another little brother?”

Tooru wishing he could spew out ‘you already do’ as Eita popped into his mind immediately, the blond hair with dark tips that are only inherited through Semi’s bloodline through the omega’s mother, each kid that the deceased omega popped out all having light hair and dark tips no matter what the alpha he birthed to give off to…….but Tooru knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea to say something to his loud and chatty kid. He loves his son, but he knew the small alpha would end up giving him away in a heartbeat, and knew that he would have to wait until Oikawa is older before he says anything to the alpha. After all, he did plan on having Oikawa take over for him after a certain point, just like Tooru is taking over from his father…….and he was going to make sure that it was very soon.

But that didn’t stop Tooru from wanting more.

In fact since the loss of Aito…….he now has a bigger desire now more than ever to have more children.

“I promise someday” Tooru rubbing his thumb along his son’s hand as the small alpha looked up to his father with such admiration, a need to have a little brother so he can play with him and have him play with him, Iwa, and others…….that sounded very nice to him, “someday I will give you a little brother…...I don’t know when…..but someday.”

“Will it be years” Oikawa frowns.

“Probably” Tooru giving a sad smile, “you got to give mommy time to heal and rest ok?”

Oikawa still upset by it, but he really did want his mommy to rest and be happy and not be sad anymore, nodding, “after mommy is happy again, will she be able to have another baby?”

“I would like to think so” Tooru says, knowing he will want to try and shoot for another child, “I would love to be able to give you a baby brother, mommy and I will do our best to give you one…….ok?”

Oikawa’s lips twitch up slightly, “promise?”

“I promise” Tooru nodded as he places a gentle kiss on his son’s forehead, “I promise I will be trying my hardest, I know Aito will want us to be happy and have more babies.”

“He wants us to be happy?”

“Yes mini me” Tooru nods as he continues to rub his thumb gently over his son’s tiny hand, giving a small sad smile, “little brother wants us to be happy and play and play, and even hunt aliens.”

Oikawa shedding a couple of tears, “I miss him.”

Tooru taking a deep breath as the aching in his heart was almost too much for him to even bare at this point, still being able to feel that harsh kick and warmth against his arm in the cast, really disliking his a sling that they wanted to put his arm, “I miss him too, it will be very very hard to move on from Aito, but we need to promise little brother to not be sad forever ok? You will have your chance……..maybe name your next little brother Aito…….maybe…...or you can ask him what name what cool names that your next little brother can be named…...how does that sound?”

Oikawa sniffs and gave a small nod, “I will try, will he let me pick the name of my next baby brother?”

“Yes he will, I know he will enjoy talking to you again” Tooru planting a kiss on his forehead again, looking up at the night sky and took a deep breath, Oikawa doing the same, “Aito Oikawa, shine for us please, let us see and talk to you.”

“I miss you Aito” Oikawa starting to lose it again and clung onto his father’s good arm, “you’re the best little brother in the world and I want to see you again!!”

And as if was right on cue, Oikawa and Tooru’s eyes widen when they both spot a star right above them start to light up the night sky, being light turquoise that shined beautifully and stood out and among the night sky. Their jaws dropped as they couldn’t believe it, Tooru honestly couldn’t believe it…….Aito actually is lighting up the night sky?

“Is that him daddy” Oikawa’s intense brown eyes twinkling as he stood up as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful star, tears pouring down his cheeks with a big smile, raising his arms in the air and waved them as he squealed out in happiness, “HI AITO, I LOVE YOU!!”

The small alpha squealing louder when the star just seemed to shine just a bit brighter, flickering a for a brief moment before shining brighter.

Tooru was dumbfounded, “…….Aito?”

“Just like you said daddy” Oikawa giggling as he tried to reach out to his baby brother in the night sky, Tooru telling him all of this when they were leaving the house with the telescope and snacks, “little brother up in the night sky” Oikawa then jumping up and down as he was squealing happily, trying so hard to reach his little brother with happy tears running down his puffy cheeks as Tooru was just shocked and in awe about what just happened……..Kenta’s mother was right…..

He told that story to help out some omega’s in the school who went through miscarriages, telling them that the little one’s were watching over and wanted them to be happy, that they needed to keep on trying to get the little one for the job.

One thing hearing about it.

It’s another thing to witness it.

“He’s so pretty daddy, such a pretty blue color” Oikawa wanting to get as close as possible to his little brother, “Aito can light up the sky and see all the aliens, do you see aliens little brother?!”

The star shining just a little bit brighter in response.

Oikawa smiling wider and looked over to Tooru who was still looking wide eyed at the star……..the star that is…….lighting up?

His son is doing that?

“Daddy, he says that he can” Oikawa running up to his dad and climbed on his shoulders, Tooru biting back a pained shout at the action since his back was still extremely sensitive, “Aito says that he can see aliens, tall ones, short one, ugly ones and very very pretty ones!”

Tooru snapped out of his shock as he heard his son talk, giving a fond smile to the star, “he can?”

“Oh yes, soooooooo many aliens that are just waiting for us to hunt!”

“That many huh” Tooru smiling wider as he bit back the screaming that he wants to do with how much pressure his son was putting on his back, but he didn’t want to remove his son and managed to stand himself up again, Oikawa smiling wider as he feels like he’s more closer to his baby angel brother in the night sky, “Aito this is daddy, you see the aliens that big brother and I are excited about?”

The shining even brighter after Tooru spoke, the alpha being able to hear a soft tiny answer……..so eerie and didn’t know if it was him and his wishful thinking…….but he could have sworn he heard his little on.

‘Hi daddy….’ Tooru not caring is was him wishfully thinking at this point, giving a fond smile to the be light turquoise star, ‘…...so many aliens…...’

“He does see a lot” looking up at the sky after Oikawa nodded his head, “thank you for letting us know sweetheart” Tooru smiles, “I love you.”

‘Love…….you….’ the star shining even brighter with some brief flickering, Tooru being able to feel the final kick and warmth of his little omega again.

Oikawa waving to his little brother, Tooru taking a deep breath and smiled a little wider to the sky as he used his good arm to wave along with his son, “I want to talk to Aito all night!”

Tooru letting a cheek roll down his cheek as he squatted down to the telescope so Oikawa can look through the eyepiece to be able to get a better look at his little brother, Oikawa chatting to his little brother as the star flickered a lot and so brightly……..the two alphas liking to think that the small deceased omega is loving to chat with them right now.

It was the first time Oikawa and his father had been genuinely happy since the crash.

“I do too.”

 

-End Of Flashback-

‘Oh shit’ Futakuchi thought to himself as he pulled his head away from the wall, biting his thumb as he looks over to Akinari at the realization that just hit him……..

It didn’t help that he his heart was aching on the inside that Daishou has someone, that he was late to the party on claiming his cousin’s heart…….but that he’s also pregnant a hundred percent, which he trusted on Akinari when he said that on the car ride from the archery range on their way to find Isamu…...but he was actually going to see the stomach.

Full of five little ones……….five!

Now he slept with a pregnant, and now he can’t say omega, but someone who’s pregnant that he’s not the father.

He has a hard time trying to think of anything else other than just…….than just ‘no’.

He’s in love with a pregnant person…….his pregnant rare breed cousin that he’s been attached to the hip to and didn’t even know was a rare breed until recently. And as upset that he’s not the one to have his cousin, as he’s just come to accept that he’s in love with his cousin……..and that he’s just come to the conclusion that there is just a lot wrong with him, alpha loving…….rare breed loving since he can’t exactly say that he’s in love it his alpha cousin, as his cousin isn’t even an alpha…...at least not completely.

What he’s wondering is what his uncles talked about when they were on their way to find Isamu, was wondering if Daishou was getting hurt. That Daishou isn’t happy, that no happy person in a ‘happy’ relationship would be acting like this…….

And now he has to show the damn video.

“Fuuuuuuck” Futakuchi whines as he really felt like slamming his head against the wall again, Kin sitting up from his seat from the desk and grabbed the alpha’s shoulders and sat him down in the chair before he could do his habit of slamming his head on solid objects when he starts to get emotional.

“Kenji” Akinari raising his voice with a frown, “you two were the ones who decided to do…...” an image of Futakuchi hovering over Daishou, the two of them sloppily making out with each other as Futakuchi locked them together, Akinari shaking his head as he knows this tops finding Daishou on top of Hisahito fucking him in his son’s bed, Futakuchi’s face turning as red as a tomato as he felt his lower regions starting to become sore again and had to hold back the urge to place his hand over his clothed cock, “…...that.”

Oikawa standing up next to Iwaizumi to stare at the sonogram with wide eyes, all of them just…….five of them. With the caption in the middle saying ‘hi mommy!’ all of them huddled right next to each other……

Oikawa snapping his head to Akinari with a frown and then looked at Futakuchi, “‘that’ being what?”

“Uhhhhhh” Futakuchi chuckling as he scratched the back of his head, his face heating up more as everyone’s eyes went to him as they were all processing five, everyone looking shocked, “…...noth-”

“Don’t try and pull that BS on us” Iwaizumi spoke up before his father could as he didn’t take his eyes off of the sonogram, thinking that all this time, his cousin’s freak out…...the get together at Semi and Konoha’s apartment, Jirou’s funeral……..his mind flashing back to the time he came over to the hotel the day before Atsumu popped up and all that chaos started, how Oikawa and Daishou were getting into it and remembered Daishou placing his arms in front of his stomach to guard the five little lives…….so he knows that he’s been pregnant around that point…….

Looking over to Suga with a small blush as it occurred to him, Suga would have a very good idea of just how far along Daishou should be…….he would at least think.

“Yeah come on Dru-I mean Futakuchi” Oikawa letting himself almost slip right then with the ‘magical’ word that has been proven differently…….his father and Jirou being the two nasty and horrible people to put h the younger alpha through that torture, Kuroo snorting a bit as Keiji lightly punched him.

“I know you aren’t trying to purposely antagonize me in any way” Futakuchi looking to the laptop as he seriously just wants to run right now, but thanks to Kin reading his mind at the moment, he was holding him down by his shoulders as he really didn’t want to press the play button for everyone to see.

Oikawa took a sigh in relief as he looked at the picture, feeling like……..just having this weird feeling that he REALLY cares about these little ones…...like he knows he cares for Daishou as they both grew up together and he will care for those lives in the snake’s stomach…….but this is a lot like with Tobio’s little omega. He he wants to protect the lives inside Daishou at all costs and he is thoroughly confused by that, normally no one gets that feeling unless they’ve bonded or are somehow related to the life inside the beta or omega.

This is really bothering him…….shocking and bothering him.

He handed the sonogram to Suga so he can pass it to Tobio, Kita, Suna, Konoha and Semi, the five of them looking at the sonogram with wide eyes, Semi getting the similar feeling to Oikawa that was just nagging at him, like these little ones are REALLY supposed to mean something to him. He got a similar feeling when he was in close vicinity to the rare breed, but he didn’t think much of it as he thought that he was just feeling bad for him…..which he is. He’s feeling for Daishou, although what he’s wondering is if Daishou was even aware he could have children?

“Hey Kita” Semi looking over at the older omega, Kita sharp and analytical eyes snapping up to the blond, Semi jumping a bit from the gaze as he was also feeling a pull to the older omega as well.

Kita raising an eyebrow in response.

Semi pursing his lips as he tried to not get snipping with the older omega, the blond feeling like he’s been getting a bit of the cold shoulder from him this whole time, “do you have an idea of ah, you know…….” all the others turning their gazes to Kita, the gang leader rubbing his swollen stomach as he had to hold back a smile at his alpha son, slowly tracing his finger in all different directions and feeling the small alpha for once gently pushing his hand up against his stomach to follow his mother’s fingers, “….do you know if Daishou has known this whole time?”

Kin, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and Oikawa especially raising their eyebrows to this, Akinari knowing the answer already when he found out from the omega’s home.

“From what my old boss and Seiji told me when I was learning how to make those pills” Kita seriously afraid to know how Seiji is going to take this…….well he knows he’s not going to be happy that’s for sure, but how exactly how bad and what he’s going to be asking of him, Suna and the others, “Daishou had no idea about his rare breed, his father wanted to keep it a secret from everyone and including his own kid, so everyone is pretty much clueless about his breed except Seiji, me and my family, and my old boss who passed away.”

Kuroo looking at Kita with wide eyes along most of the others, really starting to feel bad about what’s going on with Daishou…...thinking back the Christmas dinner when Jirou was still alive and how he snapped at Daishou and questioned his alpha status, and how his own father didn’t even seem to be upset about it now that he thought about it…….which a good father wouldn’t have enjoyed seeing their own child being put down like that…...especially from a Powerhouse Elite.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Futakuchi’s eyes widening, Oikawa’s eye twitching and walked over to the gang leader with a pissed off look, Iwaizumi behind him and grabbed the back of his neck although he was curious about all this and pissed that not even Daishou didn’t even know this himself all these years. Suna glared at the brunette and he didn’t like that look the older alpha was giving his mate and stood up in front of him, Atsumu jumping to guard Kita at the same time as Suna with a raised eyebrow.

“Try and lay a finger on my omega and my child, and I will end you on the spot” Suna growls and the as he glaring daggers at the brunette alpha not backing down as they both sized each other up.

“I’m not here for a fight” Oikawa says simply as he glares right back at the younger alpha, Atsumu and Suna begging to differ, the brunette setting his hands on his hips as he looked over to Tobio who was also giving him a look and whined that made Atsumu curl his nose up in annoyance, “I’m not!”

“Oikawa you know when you stomp over to people with a pissy look” Daichi spoke up as he places a hand on the brunette alpha’s shoulder, Oikawa tensing up with a nervous smile, Suna and Atsumu looking like they’ve seen a ghost when they looked at Daichi and Oikawa knew that he was making ‘the face’, making him nervously chuckle, “it will make people think that you’re about to go on a tirade.”

“Over half the time he does.”

“RUDE IWA-CHAN” Oikawa snapping his head to the shorter alpha behind him, trying to not look at Daichi on the other side of him, Iwaizumi not looking amused as he let go of the back of his best friend’s neck, “I do not go on tirades over half the time!”

“You most certainly do” Kuroo snorted as he looked at the sonogram along with Keiji and Bokuto, “why do you think Iwaizumi and Daichi, whenever he’s around, has to hall your ass away from the people you seemed to be getting pissy at.”

“Bokuto back me up here” Oikawa looking at the white haired alpha with a pleading look, Bokuto snapping his wide big golden eyes at the older alpha, “I don’t go on tirades a lot.”

“Uhhh, you’re asking the one of the three other people that has lived with you at the throughout our college years” Bokuto giving the alpha a smirk as Oikawa starting to pout, Tobio placing a hand over his mouth to stifle back a giggle at the adorable pout, Kita looking over to the omega next to him and back at the brunette, seeing that undeniable twinkle in Tobio’s eyes at his boyfriend, unable but to find it adorable and also wandering how Tobio fell for a loud and obnox-

Kita looks over to Atsumu still standing in front of him and slightly pursed his lips, ‘nevermind.’

“And even now in our last year of college before we graduate and start our careers in professional volleyball, I still think you have a bit of a habit of doing so” Bokuto giving a small chuckle as he kisses the side of Isamu’s cheek, looking back over to the sonogram with a frown, like he loved babies and thought that this was pretty rare and neat…...and also very painful to have to push out five…….

But this…….he’s getting a bad feeling about this.

He thinks the five seem adorable……

But who’s the father?

And is the father abusive? He’s wondering since Daishou doesn’t seem happy…...at all. Not in the videos, and not from the time or two that he’s actually seen him.

Keiji intertwining their hands when he saw that Bokuto was starting to get a little wound up, Bokuto blushing and squeezed their hands, Keiji making sure that Sakura wouldn’t slide off of his breasts and raised his other hand, gently scratching the back of Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo gave a small jump in surprise and looked over to the omega with smile, purring as that helped him ease up a bit, Hikaru burrowing himself in his father’s lap and lightly purred in reaction to his father’s purring. Isamu giving a small whine in his sleep as he scratched the back of his ear, everyone looking over to him as the small alpha sounded like he was in pain, Bokuto frowning when he and the others see the tiny alpha scratch the back of his ear. Keiji sitting himself up and looked at it, not liking that it looked a lot more scratched up, the tiny alpha starting to cry more in his sleep and scratching harder, Keiji handing Sakura over to Bokuto while he takes the small alpha from Bokuto’s hold while the others all look a little worried, Atsumu frowning at the small guy as Keiji cradled the tiny alpha and whispered soothing words in his left ear while massaging his right one that he keeps on messing with.

“Is he all good” Kita asked with a frown, looking over to the mother trying to comfort his baby, Tobio and Semi’s frowns deepening when they see nothing but worry in the mother of three eyes.

“I hope so” Keiji kissing the side of his cheek and gave a rare purr to calm down and help sooth the three year old, “I want to go get his ears checked” looking at all the others and blushed a little from everyone looking at him and his little one, “continue, sorry to interrupt.”

Kita taking another look at the worried mother and then looked away, going to ask if Tendou or this masked guy had anything to do about it since this seems to not have had happened before, then looking back at Oikawa, “so what is your question again Oikawa?”

Oikawa jumping a bit as he realized that he hadn’t even gotten his question out before he was interrupted by the others, knowing that Isamu was going to be alright for the moment since Keiji’s got a hold of him, “my question, my thing about all of this, is that Daishou has no clue.”

Kita nodded.

“None at all.”

Kita shook his head.

Oikawa really having a hard time wrapping his head around it, giving the omega a look, “are you fucking serious?”

“One hundred percent Oikawa” Kita looking over to Tobio, “can he hear?”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped as some of the others got a chuckle out of it, Tobio unable to help but giggle and shook his head, “no he can hear perfectly fine.”

“Ok” looking at everyone else and didn’t see what was so funny about it, Suna seeing the look on his omega’s face and had to bite back a smile, his omega genuinely asking Tobio the question as Kita was genuinely kind of concerned if Oikawa was alright or if he was just slow, Semi ignoring the glare of his big brother as he laughed the loudest at that with Konoha smirking at the older alpha knowing how forward Kita can be as he held onto and rubbed his omega’s stomach, “but I’m fucking serious as you so elegantly asked, no one knew except Seiji about Daishou’s rare breed if you don’t count my family and I.”

“And you just went along with it” Oikawa crossing his arms in front of his chest and jut his hip out, willing his blush away and his heart pounded in his chest a bit when he heard his fiance’s adorable giggle, “knowing that someone is hiding someone from their own identity, who they are” Kita understanding the frustration and patted for Suna and Atsumu sit their asses down and that there was no threat, both of the alphas unhappily listening as they are even more on guard due to the omega’s pregnancy, “like how can you do this to someone?”

“One it’s not me who is hiding Suguru from the truth, although he’s learned now so he figured it out on his own somehow as I know there is no way in hell his father would have told him.”

Suga and Daichi both looked at each other as they automatically knew that that was another thing that the amega lied about.

“Two I didn’t start it off, I merely took over what Seiji had my old boss do as soon as he found out about Suguru’s secondary gender” Kita continued as Oikawa and the others continued to listen, “he didn’t want to know anyone to know about it, he wanted an alpha as it took him and Yasu five years to finally conceive him.”

“What’s wrong about him being a rare breed” Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa just looks hurt for the amega, wondering if this is what Daishou meant by his father never loving him.

Heart aching at the thought.

“I don’t see what’s wrong about the rare breed, they’re different, unique and overall can contribute to society in a way other breeds can’t” Kita says as he rubs his stomach, “they are true beauties, their bodies and the way they’re organs are structured and put together is overall very unique. But the thing is, is that people don’t know what they don’t understand and the government and most of others are scared by it, and with Daishou so close to the top I can see in that aspect where Seiji would want to hide his only child, but I know that’s not Seiji’s reasoning, if that were his reasoning than he wouldn’t seem…...how should I put this…..” Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Futakuchi listening to the gang leader intensely, “…...not to burst whatever bubbles that some of you have, but he seems appalled to have his only son be and I quote ‘one of those bottom alphas’.”

Akinari didn’t hear that part at the gang leaders house and Kin had to come up behind his husband and massage his shoulders, “I’m just as upset as you are by that statement that your brother made, but I need you to stay calm.”

Akinari really having to hold off on calling his brother to punch him through the phone, eye twitching as he nodded.

Futakuchi tensed up and looked over to the omega talking in shock……..his father never loved him?

He knew how much Daishou craved his father’s attention…….how much he wanted to make his father proud of him and for him to be the perfect alpha. That fucking goal that Futakuchi never understood why his cousin was so obsessed with it, but the more he thought about it now…...the more he just seemed to want to be the perfect alpha in Seiji’s eyes, since he views his father as the perfect one.

Did Seiji plant that idea in his mind?

Futakuchi heartbroken now that he understood what Daishou meant that his father never loved him, wouldn’t be proud of him……...that his cousin wasn’t even fully an alpha to begin with.

Tears pouring down his cheeks as he’s getting somewhat of an idea what all of this…...this news and the pregnancy is doing to him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looking stunned along with everyone else, Keiji being able to sympathize as he never thought his parents truly loved him. Oikawa getting an idea of the feeling, but all in all he and his dad used to start off having a wonderful relationship, like two peas in a pod that he thought their happy relationship would have lasted a lifetime if his father didn’t treat his mother and then eventually him when they both really started to butt heads, like shit…….but being hated from the get go.

That hurts.

Making him and Iwaizumi feel worse about what had transpired in the past.

“But he didn’t have a choice” Oikawa taking a deep breath as he didn’t even know what to make of that kind of thinking, “Daishou didn’t get to choose.”

“You’re right he didn’t” Kita nodded in agreement, “but Seiji just seems to be like the majority of Japan and doesn’t like the breed, I wouldn’t say afraid of his breed as Seiji isn’t one to be afraid of things since he’s usually the one doing the intimidating” the Elites, not counting Semi, all nodded as they knew that Seiji can be one intimating person when he wanted to be…...only one that won’t back down from him is Akinari himself, “he didn’t like his son’s breed, therefore Daishou himself. But from what my old boss told me was that Yasu is the love of his life and only time he got intimate with someone is with the omega, so after Yasu died, my boss really didn’t know how long it would take for Seiji to possibly find someone and try to have another kid, but he just seemed to refuse to be with anyone else.”

“He was desperate for a kid after getting with Yasu” Akinari sighs as he shifts from one leg to another, “beforehand he didn’t really even consider having any kids and really didn’t seem to care, then my father takes him out somewhere, I don’t know where but somewhere to go find him an omega since our dad really wanted him to find someone to start a family with.”

“You said five years” Kuroo questions, learning Seiji, Tooru and Jirou’s ages and other information when he got curious enough, plus that dinner he went to before heading to Semi and Konoha’s at the apartment he learned a thing or two, “so that would have meant that Seiji would have been around twenty years old…….do you Elites have to have a certain time until you guys get married off or something?”

“Preferably as it seems to be a tradition in the Elite world, especially with Powerhouses, that you go out and find someone to mate by eighteen, otherwise it’s considered past ‘expiration’ date or some stupid shit like that” Futakuchi rolling his eyes, “all my siblings are all married with children or at least engaged, my dad got married to Seiji’s older sister Sara pretty young, he was quite a bit older than her and she didn’t even finish school, I think she was around fifteenish” looking over to Akinari.

“Around that time, they were already popping out kids before I entered middle school” Akinari responded as he was going to have to look at his oldest sister’s first born for Hajime for his sister and Jirou’s marriage date as it was a bit of a shotgun wedding for those two.

“Basically why people are calling us ‘old’ so to speak” Oikawa putting up air quotes, “since Iwa-chan, me, Daishou and even Daizo, everyone is looking at us thinking ‘when are they going to get married, when are they going to get married’ and ‘oh my god are they dating this person’ and ‘oh my lord when are they going to have kids’” Oikawa rolling his eyes, “they’re looking at Futakuchi too since he’s twenty-two and the rest of us Elites, not including you” looking at Semi, holding up his hands before anyone else can speak “I mean that once everyone knows that you’re an Elite, like media and whatnot, you won’t be tossed in with us since you’re in a relationship with Konoha and expecting twins. The rest of us it’s like we’re in our forties or some stupid crap.”

“He’s right” Akinari nodded, “so that’s why my father just seemed to push my brother to find someone and surprisingly he did, and now that Yasu is gone after trying so long to have a kid, despite not liking his child’s gender at all…….I honestly believe that he didn’t give Suguru up for the mere fact that he got a kid.”

Kita nodded, “you’re right and since he knew my boss was highly intelligent and chemistry, biology, physics and almost any kind of science you can think of” Akinari raising an eyebrow as that sounded a lot like someone that he’s heard about, “he decided to see if he can tweak with Suguru’s insides a bit and destroy his omega side.”

All the others tensed up, Semi looking at the pills that Konoha held up on a black bottle and gulped, looking away from the pills and took a deep breath, Suna taking notice and pursed his lips a bit and took the pill bottle out of Konoha’s hands to get it out of Semi’s line of view. Konoha blinked and looked at Suna, the younger alpha not giving him any attention, seeing his omega tense up a bit and pulled him right up against him, Semi curling himself more up against the alpha and had to remind himself it’s all good. Snapping his head up when he felt a hand hold onto his, giving a small thankful smile when he saw it was Tobio who was giving him a small one and squeezed his hand.

He knew Tobio didn’t know why, but was still grateful that the omega was there for him when he seemed down, seeing Suga and Keiji giving them small smiles at their affections towards each other.

“You and the boys ok” Konoha mummers to the omega.

Semi looking at him with a small smile as he was so thankful to have such a caring and affectionate alpha, “we’re good, thank you for checking on us.”

“No problem doll” Konoha pecking the younger blond on the cheek.

“Destroy” Bokuto gulping as he tore his eyes away from the sonogram, “like kill?”

Kuroo looking up and gulped as well as he looks at Kita, “so kill?”

Kita nodded, “yeah, it’s supposed to kill the omega half of him and enhance his alpha scent certain qualities and tried to mask whatever kind of omega qualities in himself, like make him a lot more egotistical than a normal alpha, make him come off like an alpha so when he walks into the building everyone knows he’s there. Make him a lot more aggressive than normal, although from what I hear he’s not that aggressive normally, so the pills failed in that regard, but it's supposed to mess with his emotions and conceals the emotional side that is the omega, so his feelings and being able to handle things properly while off of the pills is very VERY hard for him to cope if he doesn’t have someone there to help him out. Sure he’s going to be feeling things, but to me from what the pills are supposed to suppress his overly emotional side that we omegas are supposed to have…….or at least tone it down, but since I haven’t been updated all that much the pills and how well they’re working on Suguru, the pills could easily not be doing that. Hide his heats that he’s supposed to have, which I’ve learned that the pills suppress his heats along with is other omega qualities and organs, but I’ve been told that on one occasion that his heats have popped back up the moment that he forgets to take them off schedule, whether it’s actual heats or false heats…”

“False heats?”

“Yeah, like the futile attempt of the omega side trying to fight back” Kita responded to Iwaizumi, “that’s what Seiji, my boss and I called it since we thought the pills were doing their job enough…….”

“Although it didn’t really work since that heat that he was put through that resulted in his pregnancy was real, and now he’s pregnant with five kids” Daichi frowns, surprised to hear about these pills, although it does make a lot of sense as to how well Daishou’s real gender had been covered until recently, Daichi bowing his head in polite manner to the gang leader, “no disrespect coming from that.”

Kita looked over to Daichi who had been listening to them and was trying to take in as much as he could, Futakuchi opening up Microsoft word to type a few things down as Kita kept on talking.

The omega surprised by the alpha’s respectful and calm demeanor and bowed his head back to the alpha, “not an issue at all and you’re right, it wasn’t a false heat and it was an actual heats, wishful thinking on Seiji’s part that I just agreed with since I haven’t met Suguru in person and haven’t studied him up and close. Only seen him on the TV and magazines that you guys” pointing to the alpha Elites in the room, “have been on, and can’t exactly judge his behavior and how he looks without knowing him personally like all of you guys” looking at everyone’s wide eyes at the information of the pills, “look I didn’t even agree to want to do this, but our old boss did it for him since the two of them got along very well, and Seiji has been helping me and my family build a bigger and brighter future for my children” looking over to Masaru snuggled up against Nao in Tobio’s lap, bringing the blanket up to cover his little boy up with is new fox blanket and then drummed his fingers on his swollen stomach, taking a deep breath as he felt himself getting even more antsy, his other hand squeezing Tobio’s and burrowing himself more up against his husband to take in more of his scent, Suna starting to even become even on more of a high alert as he could have sworn the he saw Kita’s swollen stomach lower just a bit and pressed himself right up against Kita even more, Suga getting himself ready as he knew Kita was exhibiting some symptoms, “so please don’t look at me and get angry at me for anything from what I’m going to say next.”

Oikawa and the others gulp, Futakuchi really about to lose it as all this information about his cousin and knowing that this isn’t all of it…...they still have plenty to figure out that he’s needing the answers……

But at the same time he’s scared to get them.

“Now I already told Akinari and Konoha this, but those pills aren’t good for Suguru’s body…..at all, like he’s been taking it most of his life and I’m surprised that he hasn’t faced a lot of internal injuries from what it looks like.”

Futakuchi mind flashing to Daishou taking his pills out of his little ziplock bag when they both were in middle school, the two of them hanging out with Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daizo. How Daishou would always tell him how nasty they were, and then not even a minute later he would double over in pain that he and the others wanted to take him to the nurse there for a moment, but then he would be fine a few moments later.

“Stomach pains.”

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and the others all snap their heads to him, “huh?”

“Stomach pains, Daishou had stomach pains remember” looking at Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari, “always double over in pain all the time for a few moments not even a minute he would take those…..”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widening a bit in realization, “dear god that’s been killing him” Iwaizumi snapping his head to Kita was a shocked expression, “you’ve been giving my cousin pills that’s been trying to kill him.”

Kita looked away as this wasn’t helping his feelings of feeling like a bad person, his need to provide and to keep what his old boss that saved his life going, that’s what his boss Suguru would have wanted, he knew his boss wasn’t the biggest fans of the pills either and it took some persuasion from Seiji…...and Suguru couldn’t resist losing the bond that he got to have with Seiji and anger him, the two of them making some deals with each other in order for Suguru to get going and creating the pills before Daishou was born…….he wishes they would all stop looking at him like that.

“Not kill him, just his omega side.”

“But you said you were surprised that it didn’t fuck up my his insides, wouldn’t that in a way mean, especially by trying to change his genetic makeup and destroying what he was born with, wouldn’t that in a way signify that you’re trying to somewhat kill him” Oikawa frowning as he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, looking over to the window in the night sky to spot his little brother’s star, ‘Aito give me strength.’

Futakuchi looking at the omega with wide eyes.

“Not my intention to do so” Kita giving a cold stare that was similar to another omega in the room, “I didn’t create them, I’m just merely making as instructed and Seiji comes and picks it up at the beginning of each month” his eyes gaining intensity as he really didn’t want to be reminded of how much of a horrible person……..just how much of a monster that he’s been called, especially in his younger years and he knows that’s what they think of him, he knows Konoha still thinks of him as a monster…….he wasn’t going to be accused of trying to intentionally trying to kill Daishou, “I’ve been doing what I’ve been trained to do since I first became part of my gang after my boss took me in, made me who I am and I carried out his orders after he passed because I respect him way too much to toss the pills out the window and lose whatever our boss built with his own two hands. I’ve been living in this world my whole life and this is all I’ve known, I wasn’t born into wealth like some of you in this room” raising an eyebrow at Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he sat himself up straighter, seeing the two alpha’s tense up with the serious and dangerous looks in the omega’s eyes, Suna placing a kiss on the side of the omega’s head, Atsumu crossing his arms in front of his chest and tried to hold back a smirk as he knew how much Kita was getting to them.

Knowing how much Kita will snip at you and put you in your place if need be if he feels like he’s been talked down to in any fashion, knowing Kita had to grow that backbone when he was growing up alongside the stoic and often cold……..but overall is an amazing leader with a good heart.

If Kita didn’t have a good heart, Atsumu knew he would be dead years ago for multiple reasons.

“I’m not trying to play a sympathy game here, that’s the last thing I want” Kita unable to help but appreciate Tobio squeezing his hand, “but right now I need to inform you that trying to kill your family member is my last intention. The pills obviously didn’t work all that well since Daishou was going to get pregnant from what I’m going to assume is his first time.”

Akinari shook his head as Hisahito popped into his mind, “no, he was with someone for over two years a few years back, and I know they were sexual with each other.”

“Over two years and was able to keep it hidden” Konoha says as he looks over to the older alpha, “how in the hell did he manage that with all this attention?”

“Yeah I’m actually curious about that” Kuroo wondering how that slipped under his nose, the times he’s ran into the snake he hasn’t smelled something off or an omega’s scent, “omega?”

Akinari nodded, “yes omega, and it’s a very long story…...” remembering how he seriously didn’t act the best when he first found out with Daishou on top and sleeping with his baby boy, stomping into the room screaming as he tore Daishou off of the bed after his nephew took his cock out of Hisahito, screaming for him to get his clothes and was seriously about to beat his nephew himself as he was in his mode that was hard for him to snap out of, Hisahito screaming for him not to hurt him and tried his best to hold his Papa back and was screaming ‘he’s already hurt from gymnastics’ and noticed some bruising along Daishou’s body. But at that point he wasn’t having it and Daishou was about to jump out of the window out of his son’s bathroom in his room, when Kin came in and demanded to know what the hell was going on with the screaming and crashing sounds, and Kin looked like he was about to blow a gasket the moment he screamed out as Iwaizumi was running up to see if his brother was ok ‘HE WAS FUCKING MY BABY’ and then Iwaizumi saw his butt naked brother and Daishou and immediately went after Daishou that Kin had to hold both of them back and demanded Daishou to dress himself and sit downstairs, and that the couple better be sitting on opposite sides of the couch by the time he’s tamed the beasts that is his husband and son……..and that the both of them had some explaining to do, although he was looking at Daishou as he was saying all of this.

Akinari didn’t even want to get to how he talked to his nephew after that managed to somewhat calm down, thinking back on it on how terrified Daishou was when he mentioned that he wanted to call his father to come pick his perverted son’s ass and take him home.

How terrified and hurt Daishou looked as he said that.

Remembering yet again…….how scared and panicked Daishou got in an instant.

“A long story that can wait” Kin concluded as he saw Akinari, Oikawa and Iwaizumi going back through memory lane that he knew would get them feeling more guilty and emotional than they need to be than they already are right now, hell he’s feeling tremendously guilty too, but he can keep himself more composed than the three emotional roller coasters that are his husband and his sons, looking back at Futakuchi who didn’t look the happiest with them, knowing how much he’s pissed at them for not being more patient and loving with Daishou.

And especially with hearing about what’s all going on right now.

He knew they really should have been.

“But anyway” Akinari shaking his head, “he was with an omega for over two years, and well obviously topped. So this would be my assumption that he was his first time bottoming…...” looking over to Futakuchi and flinched a bit by the look he was being given, “do you know if he was into any alphas beforehand before all of this happened?”

Futakuchi shrugged, “before all of this I thought that he was into omegas, although I don’t know with what is going on, I mean he knew he can talk to me about it since he knows I don’t know I have any interest in sleeping with omegas…….so I wouldn’t judge.”

Daichi and Suga jump as they didn’t know that either, Tobio, Semi, Keiji and the three gang members looking a bit surprised.

‘Well’ Daichi thought, ‘well this just seals it’ as he knew, even though he didn’t doubt what was being told to him about Tobio’s and Futakuchi’s relationship being fake, this sure would have solidified it if he ended up having doubts.

Futakuchi’s face turning red as he knew there was some others in the room who didn’t know, giving all of them, mainly looking at Tobio who looked surprised, “surprise. Hope you don’t have anything against it.”

“Why would I” Tobio tilting his head to the side as he rubs his stomach gently, Aito loving up on Tobio by sending out a large amount of warmth throughout his momma, Nao and Masaru purring a bit when they felt the warmth as they laid in Tobio’s lap, “nothing wrong with it.”

Futakuchi sighing a bit as he thinks of Tobio as a good friend, didn’t want to lose his fake boyfriend and gave a small smile when the others expressed that they didn’t have anything against an alpha loving other alphas.

“But as far as I’m aware of, I don’t know if Daishou was ever intimate with other alphas” Futakuchi continues as he gave a shrug, leaning back in his chair as he typed a couple of more things out onto the laptop, sticking his tongue out in thought, looking back over to Tobio looking down at the bed with a pout……..looking like he’s thinking and that something is bothering right now that made the alpha raise an eyebrow, figuring that he should let Tobio keep thinking.

If Tobio has something valuable, then he needs to have the omega get his thoughts together…….explains why he’s extra quiet.

Keiji speaking up, “do you think that it is possible that Daishou might have gotten pregnant the night before to the morning of acting weird?”

Kuroo looking to his omega as he was still rubbing the tiny alpha’s ear, Isamu still crying a bit in his sleep that made the omega more alert and clingy with his small alpha, eyes widen ever so slightly with a smile, looking at Akinari, “I’m with him, that had to be the day, messed with his hormones and he” looking over to Suga, “did Daishou ever tell you how far along he was?”

Suga jumped a bit as he was called out, “oh! Ah he did mention that he’s a little over two months pregnant.”

“Keiji is right” Akinari pointing to the omega, Kuroo and Bokuto kissing the omega’s cheeks that made Keiji blush, “when Semi just entered the hospital.”

“Holy shit it’s been two months” Semi doing a little jump as he lightly shook his leg in his cast, looking to Konoha as the alpha seemed shocked that it’s been that long.

“Damn.”

“So the day Daishou dropped me off at the hospital” Futakuchi pursing his lips as his cousin certainly didn’t seem to take it easy like he wanted him too, “so pregnancy hormones when he threw a book at us for not getting out of the room.”

“But my thing is that Daishou didn’t know that he was pregnant at first” Suga speaks up, “he said that his father had to tell him when he recognized the symptoms, which I realized that was a lie…..” Suga really hurt that he’s been learning that a lot of things Daishou has been tell him were nothing but……“I do realize that he probably fed us that BS as a last minute cover up since we confronted him about it so clearly, but if there is one thing that I honestly believe with all this information about the pills…….I honestly full heartedly believe him when he said that he didn’t know he was pregnant right off the bat.”

“Would make sense” Semi spoke up as he leaned against Konoha more, “everything that I’m hearing about these pills and him thinking that he’s been an alpha for so long, would make sense that he wouldn’t know straight out of the gate, how he found how and how long it took him to find out he was is going to be a bit of the tricky part…..” the others nodding along, “unless I’m overthinking things here.”

“No you’re not” Iwaizumi giving him a small smile, “if I were Daishou I wouldn’t assume that I got pregnant out of the gate, since I doubt that the occasions that Daishou got sick when he didn’t take them, since Seiji just seems to really want that alpha, that he would have told Daishou that he was having heats or false heats.”

Futakuchi thinking about to the symptoms that Daishou gave him of the sickness that he was being told to, “yeah, Seiji lied to him about that.”

But there was something that he feels like he’s missing here and it’s pissing him off.

“So Kenji, what did Daishou tell you what he was doing after he dropped you off” Akinari looking over to the younger brunette sitting in the chair, Futakuchi jumping as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

“He told me that he was going to be by the office to finish up on some important files” the alpha frowns, “said that it would be a while but he would he texted me there to maybe see Semi if he was still allowing visitors” Semi looking surprised by that, not thinking the older male really cared, or at least knew him well enough to see him, “said that he would be a good lawyer for Semi if he wanted to press charges against Tendou.”

Semi really shocked by that.

“But overall he just had a lot to do, that’s all he told me” Futakuchi biting his bottom lip as he started to become irritable, eye twitching, “do you think it could have been someone who worked with Daishou?”

“It’s possible” Kin responds now that he thinks about it, “work with a lot of people and sometimes things happen to people you’ve been around in a closed space long enough.”

“But then that brings up the ‘who did it’ question” Oikawa looking over to the tall blond, “and I know that many MANY people work in that building, so narrowing it down when we seriously have no leads on exactly who the father is, and I know Daishou was a very social person who used to go out to a lot of parties and drank with a lot of them, I’ve seen the pictures that I was sent by Matsukawa and Hanamaki have taken at those since we weren’t invited for uhhh” looking over to Iwaizumi and Akinari, “…...well for reasons.”

Tobio frowning at the sad look on his fiance’s face.

“But from what I’ve seen of those is when he parties, he parties pretty hard and usually drinks way too much, I know Seiji knows this as he’s usually there to pick him up from what I guess is to not embarrass him” Oikawa rolling his eyes, “I know this as Seiji usually does the same for my dad since he likes to party hard when he’s given the opportunity.”

“Huh?”

Oikawa looking over to his little bother on the bed, looking a little surprised by that, “yeah he likes to shake his drunken ass on the dance floor and act like a royal horny horn dog, surprise” Iwaizumi smacking him upside the head.

“Tact, you need to learn tact and to not be so rude to him, not his fault your dad likes to play those mind games” Iwaizumi snapped to a grumbling Oikawa, giving Semi a thumb up, Semi giving him a small smile in thanks as he seems to be very welcomed by the older male.

Oikawa looking over to Tobio, the omega frowning with a tilted head as he squeezed the blond omega’s hand, Oikawa immediately simmering down and took a deep breath, “later.”

Tobio gave a small nod.

“But back to my point, you know just as well as I do how much of a social person Daishou was, he may say he hated most people and I believed that he honestly does” Oikawa continues, “but that doesn’t stop him from going out and drinking and partying. A lot of people hung around him from the pictures, he knows how to play nice with most people he’s around, so unless we know inner circle drama at the giant ass office building that is filled with people, than we really don’t know who in the hell it would be.”

“You sure it’s someone in the office” Suga asks, knowing that the story gave them was another lie, “I’m just curious since it could be someone else.”

“Could be” Kuroo shrugs, “I know he and I don’t really like each other, but I peg him for the guy, especially in the position that he’s in, that would only sleep with someone that he’s close to……..or at least knows well enough.”

“You’re right” Futakuchi chimed in, “and since he thought that he was a full fledged alpha at the time, and it obviously had to be an alpha in my opinion…….which either way beta or alpha he still got pregnant from the guy, and with how his father feels about two alphas screwing each other…….it’s going to be private.”

“What is his plan” Konoha spoke up as he looks at the others with a worried look, “from what I heard and got from that sentence, Seiji doesn’t like two alphas screwing each other and from what Kita has told us” looking over to the older omega fidgeting a bit against Suna, but was still listening to what the alpha was saying, “and from what we all know, is that Seiji doesn’t know that Daishou has stopped taking them…….so what’s he going to do since he’s keeping the babies” looking over to the sonogram as it makes its way over to Kin and Futakuchi.

All of them tensed up……..Akinari biting his bottom lip and looked over to the five little ones in his nephew…..ones that he already feels an attachment that he just found out about…….their warmth the emitted the moment he placed his hand on Daishou’s stomach, “…….I…...don’t know…….”

‘He wouldn’t kill them…...’ Akinari biting his bottom lip harder, ‘……..would he….’

He then looked over to the laptop and his nephew as he looked like he was about to cry when he stared at the sonogram with wide eyes, looking down…….broken as he gently touched one of the little one’s on the sonogram.

Looking very uncertain and confused.

“Video Futakuchi, we need to get this started as I know we have plenty of more to watch and plenty of more to talk about” Futakuchi looking up with him with a scared expression that made Akinari feel bad about putting him in this position…….but it provided the answers…….and just by how confused everyone looked at Futakuchi’s reactions…….they’re all going to want to know why.

Akinari feels like they need to know.

They need to know exactly how much all of this is affecting the young alpha.”

“What are you so scared about” Oikawa asks as he sets his hands on his hips with a raised eyebrow, “isn’t this supposed to be ‘exciting’ in a sense that we get to look into more of these videos…...you know to help Daishou?”

“Well the video that we’re about to show you takes place at the archery range in the supply room” Akinari standing right in front of he projector as everyone’s eyes follows him, “this is the one that shows his stomach and I was able to touch it before” pointing to his bandage on his cheek, “which led to this.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes bugged out of his head, “did he scratch you?!”

Oikawa growling a bit when Tobio cleared his throat, Oikawa taking a deep breath and nodded to his fiance, Daichi, Suga, Kita and Suna impressed by how much this omega can keep keep somewhat of a good hold on his alpha when needed, no denying that they’re together is Oikawa is ‘bowing down’ as the alpha likes to do his own thing and not listen to people, Daichi thinking that Tobio deserves a medal for accomplishing that, “fine, I’m calm, I’m calm” looking over to Tobio and ignored the jealous look from Atsumu sitting on the bed close to the brunette, giving the raven haired beauty a sweet smile, “I’m going to try and stay calm.”

Tobio smiling and giving him a thumbs up, “good.”

“Are you’re sure you’re going to be calm” Akinari looking over to the younger brunette with a smirk, “with what I’m about to say is going to be in this video?”

This peaking the alpha’s interest, “I bet you I can.”

Akinari looking over to Futakuchi to see him all red faced and trembling, Kin muttering something in his ear to try and help him calm down, looking back over to Oikawa with a serious look, “you better not be rude.”

“Whenever is he not rude Papa” Iwaizumi smirking as Oikawa squawked in reaction.

“I’m lovely as can be!”

“In my opinion I think differently” Kuroo spoke up as he brushed some of Isamu’s blond hair with more prominent black streaks out of his face, hating how uncomfortable and maybe a bit of pain that he seems to be in, looking over to Oikawa with a grin, “not so pleasant.”

“Remember when I asked for your opinion” Oikawa snapping his head the younger alpha, Kuroo’s grin growing a bit more, “yeah me neither, so shut up!”

“Brother your boyfriend is picking on me” Kuroo grinning as Oikawa’s face turned a little more red, Tobio rolling his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard, Akinari looking at the two alphas as with an amused look, although of course quick to getting off topic.

“You’re an asshole!”

“Aww, afraid that my little brother is going to kick your ass?”

“You know I’ve met some pricks in my life, but you’re a fucking cactus!”

“Please shut up or I will make you both sleep outside” Tobio groans as his stomach started growling, Atsumu handing over a bag of chips that he got along a whole bunch of snacks, giving a nervous look when Tobio jumped and looked at the alpha wearily.

“You and the little omega are hungry” Atsumu shaking the bag a little, “here, I know Kita won’t mind sharing with you.”

Tobio looking at the older omega, Kita nodded as Suna put a chip his omega’s mouth, Tobio hesitantly taking the bag of chips out of the alpha’s hand with a small nod, “thank you.”

Atsumu gave a small smile and blushed a bit, although hating and knowing that he deserves the distrust, he can’t help but still think of the omega as adorable. And with his pregnancy glow makes him shine even more in the lighting in the room……..he just shines in Atsumu’s eyes period. First time he ever laid eyes on the beauty he got this same feeling, standing out and he remembered how his jaw dropped to the floor the moment he laid eyes on the omega standing next to his brother with the others that were invited to the special invitation for he advanced training, and when he saw Tobio turn around with the others since he was one of the last ones to show up, he had to be guided by one of the players to the group since he was getting weak in the knees, those dark blue eyes that immediately drew him in that his son inherited from the omega.

Starstruck.

Just like he feels like now that he’s closer to the omega to look into those eyes of his…...and his scent is addicting…….and his breasts are huge…..Suna snapping his head away from the omega and shove a couple of napkins up his nose to keep him from bleeding everywhere.

No denying it with the look that Tobio wasn’t looking that the alpha gave the omega, Konoha, Semi and the gang leader seeing it clear as day.

Oikawa seeing it too and wasn’t happy to see it, Keiji slapping his hand over Kuroo’s mouth before he could even open it.

Oikawa looking at Atsumu, Iwaizumi leaning over to Oikawa’s ear, “don’t you start it, talk to Tobio about your concerns later, now videos.”

As much as he didn’t want to, he let out a loud groan and looked over to Akinari, who was impressed that Oikawa is keeping himself calm right now with how possessive he is of the omega, “what’s in the video?”

“Ok, please word of warning there is some very…….VERY heavily sexual content in this video” Akinari stared off, Konoha looking over to Semi and wriggled his eyebrows.

“Pervert” Semi punched the alpha’s arm, Konoha chuckling as Suna was seriously seeing some of Kita’s facial expressions and habits.

It was bothering him…….wondering if it was possible that Kita might end up having family.

“How sexual are we talking here” Oikawa looking over to Akinari with curiosity.

“Sexual enough that uhh” looking over to Futakuchi whose whole body has turned beet red, looking back over to Oikawa and the others, Iwaizumi fixing his confused gaze over to Futakuchi as he saw how nervous the poor guy was, “well you get an eye full and just almost complete nudity.”

“And how in the hell did a sexual encounter get in the video in the room with Futakuchi and Daishou” Semi questions, “was someone outside the supply cellar and you guys just happened to get it on video?”

“The answer to that question is a resounding no” Akinari nervously chuckles as he was even starting to get a little nervous about it.

“Then who” Konoha questions as he tilts his head in confusion.

Which isn’t helping Futakuchi’s nerves as he can tell the last thing all of them are going to be thinking of is him and Daishou having sex in the supply cellar.

“What if I were to tell you…..” Akinari shifting his feet side to side and took a deep breath, Kin keeping Futakuchi in the seat so he doesn’t try to slam his head on the wall or push back the healing process in his cock by trying to make a run from it, everyone leaning in, “that the two people in the video doing the…..sexual encounter was a…..” everyone leaning in more, Akinari pointing to the brunette with his hands over his face…..“this one right here.”

All of their eyes bugging out of their heads, Oikawa’s shock morphing into smirk with half lidded eyes, “somebody got laid finally, who’s the lucky alpha?”

“Ummmm, as happy as I am that you go out and get intimate with people” Iwaizumi groans, “but for the love of god everyone thinks that you’re with Tobio” pointing to the omega, “the person decides to blab, we’re screwed and Daishou will be pissed.”

Oikawa jumping at the realization and raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “do you know how much danger Tobio is in right now” Tobio stuffing a whole bunch of chips his mouth as he was trying to keep himself as calm as possible, Futakuchi nodding as he refuses to take his hands away from his face, “who did you sleep with?”

“The only other person that was in the cellar with Futakuchi” Akinari answers as he felt his face heat up a bit, having a hard time saying Daishou’s name.

Everyone looking like a mixture of shock and confusion, Kuroo leaning forward as he held Hikaru up against him more to not hurt him as he did so, looking like he had a hard time believing what just came out of the older alpha’s mouth.

“Huh?”

“The only other person that was in that cellar with Futakuchi……..before I walked in” Akinari says as Futakuchi slumped more in the chair and felt his face heat up even more behind his hands.

“Which is Daishou” Iwaizumi looking at how flustered Futakuchi was getting…….really confused as to how that would even be possible…….he knew they are really close and have been almost attached to the hip for almost their whole lives until these past couple of months…..but sleeping together? They’re cousins…….sure he knows that didn’t stop Daishou and his little brother, but they weren’t blood related and Daishou wasn’t acting strange. He didn’t think Futakuchi would even do it…….some might think that if they didn’t know they were related…..

“But…...” Iwaizumi looking at his father and younger cousin, “…….they’re cousins, blood cousins, how would that be possible.”

“Anything is possible and you shouldn’t close your mind to it all son” Akinari looking at him with a sad smile, “I think you don’t need to erase anything as a possibility at this point.”

Iwaizumi still looking like he had a hard time believing him.

Everyone is looking like they had a hard time believing him, except Tobio who’s eyes have widen, remembering how the two of them were holding hands…...how close they seem to be with each other.

Futakuchi peaking over to the raven haired omega, blushing harder when the saw the look of shock on the omega’s face.

Suna raising an eyebrow at him…….‘blood cousins…..’

He could have sworn that they liked each other from the looks and smiles, really wasn’t paying much attention to their relation so this is an interesting turn of events.

Oikawa forces out a small laugh with a forced smile, “is this a joke that you’re pulling? I-Is this some sort of prank?”

Futakuchi’s face heating up even more.

“No” Akinari sighing as he walked over to the computer, “I got it on video for all to witness.”

“I don’t want you too” Futakuchi grumbles.

“But you two were the ones who decided to sleep with each other” Akinari sang as he went over to press the play button.

“Prove it” Oikawa says as with a determined expression, pupils dilating ever so slightly, “show me the video and prove it.”

“I will” Akinari says in a matter of fact tone as he took on that challenge, Futakuchi biting back a pained shout as he slid down the chair even more with a groan, “prove your ass wrong any day” looking to everyone’s confused expressions, “ok like I said earlier, this has some heavy sexual content, but I implore you to try and watch to see if there was anything in that room that we might have missed, because everything was happening so damn quickly and Kin, Futakuchi and I were all very confused and shocked by what was going on, hell I’m still shocked.”

Everyone nodded, Oikawa walking up a little closer to the projector screen and eyed the video labeled ‘Akinari-December 25th, Archery Range -VERY IMPORTANT-’ on it, the screen pitch black except for the mouse on the play button along the screen.

“And when I say mature, I mean graphic and sex noises, so please cover up the little one’s ears and eyes if they all wake up.”

The mothers nodding as they wondered how well this was going to turn out.

“Alright, here we go” Akinari pressing play.

-“Oh my goodness I’m so excited” Akinari kissing Kin’s cheek and walked over to the cellar, “finally Futakuchi and Daishou get to talk!"- 

-“You got you’re camera?”- 

Futakuchi sinking into his seat more as everyone leaned forward as the video started, wanting to see what was going to happen, what exactly is all going to transpire that Akinari was giving it a R-rating and possible uncomfortableness.

Was he telling the truth or was he joking?

-“Yes I do honey, thank you for checking so I don’t miss a thing!” Akinari then humming to himself as he lightly skips over to the storage cellar, the camera lightly bouncing up and down with the alpha.- 

So far everything if fine, just seeing the view of the storage cellar getting closer and closer, everyone leaning on even further ro hear what was going to happen next as Akinari himself waiting for it as he knew what sounds were about to come up.

Is Akinari joking with them?

Kin setting his hands on the younger alpha’s shoulders to keep in place, Futakuchi doing his best to ignore the pain in his cock as he inched himself closer and closer to the ground.

That’s when they started to hear it, the moaning going on, most of them thinking that maybe they were hearing things when they first heard it, after all Akinari was still a distance away…...then as he got a lot closer and closer, especially since Akinari let out a ‘what the fuck’ and sprinted over to the cellar.

Where the moaning continued to get louder and louder, who they were coming from was becoming a lot more apparent.

Kuroo looks over to Futakuchi as his eyes widen a bit, not exactly knowing how the two of them sound when they’re having sex, but when that door opens and he sees that it is indeed the brunette and Diahsou…...he’s probably going to have Futakuchi give him some money for having a good idea of what the two of them sound like during sex and will be pissed if he hears it in his sleep.

Iwaizumi tilting his head to side, sounds like them…….

Keiji, Bokuto, Tobio, Semi, Kita and Daichi covering the children’s ears as they really don’t want to have the sex talk.

Boob obsession is as far as they’re willing handle and deal with, since they like it for how soft they are…...and a couple of curious alphas wanting to know want the boob milk tastes like. They really don’t want to talk about why a cock is going inside the other man’s tiny butthole…….they don’t want to worry about that for YEARS.

Tobio surprised that this…...this is what the two of them were doing…...it wasn’t a talk…...he left him to fuck his cousin?!

Not to say Futakuchi can’t go out and sleep with others in their fake relationship…...but damn.

Oikawa leaning in as he was listening to the moaning as his eyes widen ever so slightly……..is it actually the two of them? He looked over to Futakuchi who was just looking even more embarrassed by the second, looking over to Akinari who just looked ‘thrilled’ to be listening to this a second time, but he knew he had to get over it right now so that everyone knew and that everyone is in the loop of what the hell is even going on anymore.

Everyone jumped up when Daishou let out an ear piercing scream and continued to scream out with moans in the mix of that, everyone looking at Futakuchi and Akinari for the answers, Futakuchi still unable to look at them and had his face completely covered up and crossing his legs as he found the loud moans of his cousin becoming a lot for him, thinking that he sounds fucking amazing and makes him want to have him again…...he never knew Daishou sounded that beautiful until the night in Semi and Konoha’s bed…...the tightness of the amega…...the heat…..the way he sways his hips……...his fucking beautiful face……one that he’s just now realizing that he’s liked all this time, he just didn’t even know it until he and cousin were unable to stop staring at each other to take in each other’s beauty.

Looking up at Kin who was giving him an amused look, slightly annoyed but overall was more amused as he could tell that the young alpha is struggling to not get turned on right now.

“Really Kenji?”

Futakuchi blushed even more and just looked away, “I can’t help it.”

Kin unable to deny that kind of attraction that the young alpha has for his older cousin……..he has that same struggle anytime Akinari even made a sound that remotely sounded like moans and screams of passion during their intimate moments together. Hell he even remembers walking in on Tooru and Akinari when they were still in middle school and he ended up popping boners because Akinari, his husband now being the only alpha ever to turn him on and for him to be attracted to his same gender. That was a very confusing time of his life since he had only ever looked at omegas until his future husband came along, so he honestly had a hard time even comprehending why he was, he never had had been the person to judge who likes who, but when that happened he honestly thought for a short period of time that something was wrong with him.

So yeah, he knows he has no room to judge.

“Jesus christ” Tobio eyeing the video with wide eyes as the screaming sounded very…...very painful that it made him want to cross his legs…...then again he accidently walked in on Futakuchi naked the night….and uh, his cock is a lot like Oikawa’s that they are BIG.

So if Futakuchi is going hard like Oikawa goes hard in him…...yeah he can feel it and oh dear god thinking about Oikawa in him is making him a little horny right now……

Thank god for scent blockers.

And he’s glad that Oikawa is paying too much attention to the screen right now, because his fiance learned a lot about his tics and what movements he does that when he gets horny and turned on…..

And he will not hesitate to make it obvious to everyone else just so he can show him off to the others that Oikawa gets to have sex with him, no one else…….that’s his extremely confident and almost completely shameless fiance.

Iwaizumi jumped as it was starting to become a lot more obvious with who and what they are doing, getting a flash of the two of them popping into his mind in their younger years, all of them still friends and the two of them watching him, Oikawa and Daizo play their volleyball games, Futakuchi and Daishou both screwing around as the brunette was taking pictures for the school since Futakuchi was such an amazing photographer at such a young age. The two of them always smiling, laughing and teasing each other the entire time, now that he thought back to it, if they weren’t cousins he would have thought the two of them would have been dating…...because even then they gave each other that look, even though none of them even knew that’s what it was.

Then again none of them thought that they would be fucking each other…...that’s what it’s sounding like right now.

“Oh shit……” Iwaizumi looking at Akinari, who in return just shrugged his shoulders as he in the video was trying to kick down the door as he was starting to panic.

Atsumu staring in shock at the screen as he thought that…….he thought that Tooru and Daishou were a thing…….that they are having children with each other…….he knew it wasn’t the most healthiest relationship with each other all considering Daishou is having him do things behind his back……

But cheating?

He didn’t think that was possible between the two.

Oikawa tilting his head ever so slightly as he heard the two go at is as Akinari in the video was trying to knock down the door, never thinking this would ever happen……..why is it happening?

They’re cousins.

Daishou was with Hisahito.

Oikawa is genuinely confused as he tried to deny this to himself that this is two people that he grew up with the majority of his life…….like he didn’t know how to……

Kuroo, Keiji and Bokuto all tilting their heads in unison with shocked expressions and really made sure that the kid’s ears were all covered up.

Konoha covering up Semi’s ears as the two of them just froze on the spot, Suna doing the same to Kita, both of the omegas slapping their alphas hands in unison that Suna and Konoha were all in the twilight zone since Konoha was really starting to see it…….

Tobio doing his best to not laugh at the two of them as he kept his focus on the video.

-“Cum in me!”- 

-“Got you’re so tight!”- 

“Ohhhhh my god my ears” Oikawa taking a step back from the projector, although he was still pretty close the to projector, this being the last thing that he thought that he was going to hear from the two.

Iwaizumi starting to look more horrified by the seconds, the two of them saying that to each other making his jaw drop as he was on the same page as his childhood friend who was standing a few feet in front of him, not thinking that this was going to fly out of his cousin’s mouths ever in his whole life.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Keiji eye widening even more and now wished that they didn’t have to hear that…….and Kuroo is seriously contemplating on asking Futakuchi and Akinari to help pay him for however long this gets stuck in his brain.

Atsumu really starting to get shocked here, wondering how Daishou is still able to walk out and about knowing Tooru, Tooru being a cruel motherfucker and knows he wouldn’t be happy if he were to learn that his rare breed mate slept with someone other than him.

Akinari managing to kick the door open and behold for everyone in the room to lay witness to in this room, everyone’s eyes bugging out of their head and all gasped in unison as Akinari managed to keep his eyes on the video as he believes this is where they need to all REALLY start paying attention, although he knows that everyone will need a moment to process what they’re seeing, seeing as this is something that was very shocking to him when he first saw them…….boy did he need to process it for a moment.

The two of them both with their pants and underwear down, one one of their hands holding each other’s against the wall, Futakuchi’s other hand on the amega’s cock which was clear to indicate that the alpha jerked him off as he penetrated in him, Futakuchi burying himself balls deep in the amega and everyone can tell that Futakuchi actually knotted with his older cousin…...which just made everyone in the room shocked to see……...Futakuchi really did come inside of him. And they could see that the amega came as well, both of them sloppily making out as they both came. Futakuchi’s naked ass was out on display for everyone to see that made the brunette groan even more at the whole image everyone if looking at in complete shock, peeking behind his fingers as he has a very hard time trying to look at everyone right now, seeing nothing but shock and horror.

Which he didn’t expect anything different and didn’t know what he was expecting in all honesty.

He ended up making eye contact with his his older cousin Iwaizumi, his cousin looking at him as if he’s seen a ghost as he didn’t expect this out of Futakuchi to begin with. He saw Futakuchi to be a lot more calmer and usually thinks before heading into action a good portion of the time…...and right now he’s witnessing…….dare he say irresponsible as this just backs up his point he made earlier, because if they were being that loud and that eager to fuck each other…..they needed to be a little more smart about it. He knows the two of them are intelligent people, hell he’s the first to admit that Daishou is smarter than he is and usually is very careful as image and how he presents himself is extremely important to him, which this is another reason why this shocks him, Daishou and Futakuchi not being careful like they have had been their whole lives when the two of them have been nothing but careful?

Wat the hell is going here?

Then again Daishou is acting so strange and……..just not Daishou…...so yeah, he really wonders if people can stop surprising him right now.

“Oh shit…….” Iwaizumi still staring at his younger cousin as he said that, Futakuchi’s unable to help but think that his older cousin thinks of him as disgusting……..

“Well this is a turn of events” Konoha says as he tilts his head to the side at the sight of the two cousins, certainly not something he actually thought was ever going to happen as it never crossed his brain, then again who would automatically assume two cousins are fucking each other unless they’re just being that open about them fucking.

Which he knows with all that is going on with them right now, and with the fact that he would think that two cousins having sex with each other is just a big no no in the Elite world. Not something very smart though and despite all the sexual graphic nature of this, he’s seen a lot of things in his life, what the hell lets add one more thing to burn in his mind forever. And this was like a mission in a sense, Akinari asking them to look into it and find if there was anything that he and the other two missed in what is supposed to be very important, and even if they all come out of the video without any new knowledge from it as a whole, the fact of the matter is is that it’s actually good to know what just happened between the two cousins……..because since they’ve gotten the confirmation about his pregnancy and now the two of them having sex…….he has a feeling that they’re going to need to not only keep watch over Tobio and Daishou, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Futakuchi got himself tossed into the two that needs protecting and/or saving.

So unlike most of the others, he’s able to look at the video and be able seperate how different this is for him to experience is for him right now …….how shocking and a little wrong since that’s the thing that he knows will be the first thing that Futakuchi will be hounded on as soon as this video is over.

Eyes staying locked on the video as the two made out and came together.

Semi’s mouth just dropped.

Bokuto, Keiji and Kuroo all huddled together together looking a but disturbed about what is even happening……..

“Holy shit” Kuroo as he was going to burn in his mind and he wants his money now, trying very hard to keep his eyes on the video as he knew he was being shown this for a reason.

Kita unable to help but think about how PISSED Seiji is going to get if he ever finds out about this, he already knew that the powerful alpha will already be pissed off enough at the fact that his son stopped taking the pills, now he’s bottoming and pregnant…….which is the last thing he knew that the alpha wanted as he wanted his son to be an alpha and only an alpha…...not a ‘disgusting’ bottom alphas that can get pregnant and overall just unusual in Seiji’s eyes, and now he’s letting himself being fucked by his own cousin……

“Oh god Seiji better noto find out about this” Kita mutters to where Suna and Atsumu can hear him, the two of them looking horrified at the scene playing before them, both of them nodding in agreement as they’ve been around the scary Elite…...not someone to fuck with.

Atsumu unable to help but think that he’s been around two scary people…..Tooru and Seiji are intimidating motherfuckers…….

Seiji and Tooru both will be pissed if they were to learn this…...Daishou is ending up in the hotplate with these two dangerous people…….

‘Come on Daishou’ Atsumu inwardly whined, ‘what are you doing?’

Oikawa jaw dropping to the floor as he saw Futakuchi thrusting up and jerking Daishou……..this isn’t happening…...this isn’t happening…….

He can’t……..the mental image that Futakuchi and Daishou fucked each other……..not even letting the thought cross his mind that Daishou would ever be a bottom, Futakuchi is the one topping him, Futakuchi kn-

‘Oh my god he’s knotting Daishou!’

Oikawa having a hard time processing this at this moment, seriously just having such a hard time processing…….

“Oh god Papa please turn it off……or at least skip it!”

Futakuchi right on the same page as him, hurts but at the same time he’s extremely embarrassed right now.

Oikawa thought that Akinari is pulling his leg, since you know…...why would Daishou and Futakuchi have sex with each other…….but it was getting more and more obvious as the video went on on who the people in the video were doing the dance with no pants, and just for the fact that they were actually DOING the dance with no pants.

Daishou and Futakuchi……..Daishou and Futakuchi……..

Looking over to the brunette looking at all of them in fear, the two of them making eye contact as Futakuchi was able to break it with Iwaizumi…….although he kind of wished he was looking right back at his cousin due to the mere intensity and horror that Oikawa was showing him in his facial expression alone…..

Futakuchi feeling disgusting……..

He’s trying so damn hard to not get turned on right now, missing his cousin like crazy……..

He needs Daishou……

Tears forming in his eyes as the thought that he was about to get outcasted…...he wouldn’t know what to do with himself without their help, he didn’t want to go back to that dark state of mind again where everything was just pointless and just wanted nothing more than to just kill himself…...he needed to have the friends that are surrounding him now that made him feel like he had a purpose.

He needed Daishou as he was the biggest reason of all why he decided to keep fighting and keep on living…….he needed Daishou to learn that they were all here to help him. What some of them have done to his cousin in the past was awful and he’s still irritable with how they handled Daishou after Hisahito’s death, but they’re working to make amends……..he can see it in their eyes that they are feeling guilty and want nothing more to help him.

But he was afraid that he and Daishou would be tossed to the side again after what had happened on the video.

He can’t help but love him…..

He didn’t choose it…….he didn’t choose for anything to happen. He just wanted to help his cousin at the beginning of this just thinking of him as his cousin and best friend…...but along the way he learns that…...that he loves him.

He’s in love with Suguru Daishou.

But Daishou is pregnant….with five kids…..

Akinari pausing the video as soon as Futakuchi says “I can’t turn because I’m knotted right now.”

Everyone all turning their shocked expressions to the brunette alpha sitting by the laptop, all of them having so many questions running through their brains right now……..

All but one had a hard time even trying to get words out…….all but one.

Oikawa running up to Futakuchi and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair, Futakuchi leaning back as Oikawa started to get up in his face with such intensity that Futakuchi just wanted to run out of the room.

Futakuchi gulping.

“WHAT IN THE FUCK DID I JUST WATCH?!”

 

-

 

Moniwa yawns as and stretches out his back a bit, he loves pregnancy, he thought it was such a beautiful process in creating a tiny new life to take care of…….but damn it took a toll on his body. Not having any breaks after he had his babies, his last one before his current pregnancy now with Junpei now was a beta boy, thinking he was such a beautiful little guy, his little boy hanging onto him like there was no tomorrow while he was crying his little eyes out. Moniwa always having a hard time letting go and seeing the alpha that impregnated him walk in the room after spending time with his little boy that he didn’t get to officially name……..adorable little beta boy that looked alike him and has light pink-brown hair like his daddy…….missing the look his little boy that he named him in his mind that his little boy he seemed to just love……..was Naoji. The alpha that took him…….his son away that made him cry himself to sleep after being taken away and hearing his little boy crying for him, having his mother hold him that night along with his other siblings that were there that felt his pain.

It was never easy.

It never got any easier for him to see his little ones leave one by one.

His Naoji which he learned was named Atomu…….Hanamaki Atomu…….

He misses his little boy so much.

Moniwa placing his free hand on his swollen stomach with a small smile, rubbing it and feeling her emit a soothing wave of warmth throughout his body, “sweet little girl.”

Looking up as he looked at the new tray of food that he’s providing for Daizo’s dinner, didn’t really stay very long with the alpha for lunch due to him being needed by the beta man at the front desk, had to cut the meeting that they had short and had to excuse himself before much could be said…...he looked very sad and beaten up……..wondered what he did to piss Tooru off. Tooru always has reasons for doing the things that he did, the alpha is very nice to him since he seems to sense that he’s a bit sensitive and a scardy cat, but then Moniwa took the warnings his mother let him in on as soon as he was able to comprehend more of what was going on……..and just like his mother, he makes a lot of money for Tooru and he obeys with no questions asked…….basically someone that Tooru didn’t have to worry about or feel the need to torture since he’s been called a ‘good omega’ by the brunette. As much as he can tell that his mother doesn’t want him to go through the same struggles as the redhead is going through as has been going through for years…….he didn’t want to give up since his oldest was a redheaded alpha boy that was taken away, and that was very hard on Manabu…….so when his mom became pregnant with him and ended up being the caretaker of Semi after being born months after Moniwa…….it filled that hole that his mom had when he had go give up his first baby ever. Then his mom had to give up his third child which is his little omega brother…….he’s so freaking pretty…….Moniwa vaguely remembered his little brother since one of the caretakers was looking after him and Semi while his mom was giving birth…….such a pretty little baby and thought that his little brother would have been a huge hit among the omegas here to be sold off with his dark hair and hypnotizing blue eyes, figured the baby took a little more after the alpha than his mom in his features alone. He remembered some similarities…...but overall Moniwa knew he took a lot after his mother feature wise, not a spitting image, but enough to know that they were mother and son.

Never knew the name of him or his other siblings, didn’t know the other names of most of his kids, he only knew his first child that Tooru was kind enough to tell him about, and then the one Naoji since he just seemed to immediately connected with that boy for some reason, and he only knew about a couple of his other babies and made him crave his babies even more. He always got attached to his little ones that he’s ever birthed, but for some reason he just fell apart more than most of his children when he had to give them up an hour later or so later since the alpha was always notified about the birth of the baby, and Tooru always sending the alphas notices when the omega was due at anytime and that they were to be ready and be by their phone when the omega heads into labor.

“Soon Junpei” Moniwa smiles as he slides the card through the slot again, steam coming off of the food as he made sure he got to the kitchen earlier than he normally did, thinking that maybe Daizo can perk up a bit since he seemed depressed for the most part, he seemed somewhat happy when he told the alpha that he wasn’t going to hit him and that he probably had human interaction that wasn’t him being hurt and belittled in any sort of fashion…...and he doesn’t know the alpha or what he even did to land himself in the solitary part of the school…….but he just felt so bad and that it had been bothering him since he had to dismiss himself.

Figured the alpha would appreciate it over cold food for once…...and no alpha worker questioned him, and Tooru wasn’t here right now to scold him about treating people like Daizo like ‘royalty’ while locked up in this place, that giving anything remotely nice and that being nice to the alpha in general wasn’t something that Tooru seemed to care to do…...but he just can’t bring himself to be mean to the alpha.

He slowly opened the door and peaked in, seeing the alpha with his nose buried in a book…...seemed like a different book from earlier…...he really seemed to like to read. The one thing…...the only thing that Tooru seemed to allow the alpha to have in here that was remotely ‘giving’ was books, seeing a plethora of books on the side of his wall next to his uncomfortable looking bed. He was actually surprised to see that Tooru actually allowed to have something like that in here for him, had to be a reason behind it……..Tooru always had plans and reasons for doing things…….he already thought Tooru was intimidating enough as it is, but then add in that he’s intelligent and always has a plan for almost any kind of situation just made him all the more scary and dangerous to the omega.

Daizo looking very into whatever he was reading that even the smell of the hot and fresh food didn’t tip him off in anyway, his dull green eyes quickly scanning the words in the page in a rapid pace that it Moniwa seemed to be impressed. He learned how to read, but that was mainly because his mother made sure he was able to read a lot earlier with Semi, although he had a lot more down time he used to, and still can be, a very sickly person and was usually in the medical aid room laying down reading the majority of the time, and then have Taku starting to at up in the mix and his mother had to pull her weight a lot more to keep Taku from being ‘tossed’ somewhere…...although he didn’t know where…….and to keep him Tooru happy from having him in the medical room a lot, especially around the time Semi ran off he got sicker and sicker and spent a lot more time in the medical room that he was surprised that Tooru allowed him to stay in a lot.

Then again he might have to thank his mom for that.

Daizo was chained up again, learning that they only doing this was due to him being an alpha that could easily overpower his nearly nine month pregnant butt if he saw the opportunity, Tooru telling them that the alpha was very athletic and can be unpredictable that Tooru admitted to him while the phone that the young alpha can be unpredictable sometimes. Daizo’s hair still looking a bit unkempt and his snake green eyes looking very dull, only seeing a bit of spark here and there while reading while reading the story, not being able to read the cover since the book was sitting in his lap, biting his nail that looked down the numb as his eyebrow twitched here and there ever so slightly, wondering how he was even reading the story, and as quick as he is, with his leg bouncing up and down so much that it was making the book bounce up and down.

Making the omega confused and a bit intrigued.

He slowly made his way to the bed and was surprised that he saw that the alpha hasn’t looked up, which lead him to believe the omega that he’s in another world, setting the tray of hot food on the bed next to him, almost starting to giggle when the alpha didn’t even look up to him at all.

‘Musts be a good book.’

“Hel-” was all Moniwa got out before the alpha literally jumped and the book flew in the air, the alpha yelling in shock and his pupils dilated a bit when he snapped his head to the omega standing in the front of him. He looked genuinely scared and shot himself back against the wall as he was starting to tremble, breathing heavily as that scared the omega so much that he let out a shriek and moved himself as he could against the wall on the opposite side of room from the alpha, looking at the alpha with equal amount of shock and fear, curling himself up against the wall a bit with his hands wrapped around his swollen stomach protectively. Both of them breathing heavily as they stared at each other in just complete fear, eyeing each other up and down as they both told themselves that they weren’t going to be hurt.

Daizo telling himself that Tooru won’t be back for a little bit longer to hurt him again, that he wasn’t going to hear those demeaning words that his ‘father’ always threw at him no matter what he did…….never giving him a chance from the beginning. The he wasn’t going to be sliced open again with those knives again, that he was going to be kicked and tortured more right now, Tooru wasn’t going to be going another round with him just yet. While the alpha doesn’t come in to hurt him a lot, he comes in for what feels endless hours, when all reality he wouldn’t be surprised that it’s maybe an hour and a half…….maybe two hours max. And he wasn’t treated very well by the other alphas that worked here…...so he’s just a bit jumpy around anyone until he just assumes, that hopefully, they won’t hurt him.

Moniwa telling himself that he wasn’t going to get jumped and be fucked, that this isn’t the mating room and that he wasn’t going to be subjected to another round of him feeling so disgusted with himself after each session that he still hasn’t gotten used to at all……..that he still cries himself to sleep and have nightmares still that his mother has been the only one to be able to help bring him out of it, that he wasn’t being pushed around by other omegas as he knew they looked at him as too nice and meek to fight back their harsh insults and some shoves here and there. Had a hard time not being looked at like a piece of meat…….still having hard days and admittedly dark days wondering what other point was there for him to keep on going if all he was going to be used for is for sex and baby making…….and until Junpei that he’s carrying right now, he’s had all his babies taken away from him.

Seems too damn fertile for his own damn good.

“I-I’m sorry” Moniwa whimpered as he looks at the alpha with a nervous expression, Daizo seeming to snap out of his fear state of mind when the omega spoke in a soft and trembling voice, the omega looking very meek and genuinely scared of what he was going to think of him, “I-I…….I didn’t mean to s-scare you.”

Daizo took a few more deep breaths as he relaxed himself a bit, slowly pushing himself off of the wall and crawled over to the edge of the bed, seeming to really want his book as he reached over to it, the chains stopping him short and choked him as he tired to lean down to grab it. Tears welled up in his eyes as he really didn’t like that, desperately trying to reach out with his hands again, the chains on his arms stopping him short as well also making it nearly impossible for him to grab it.

“You go to be fucking kidding me” Daizo unable to stop the tears as he really just wanted his book back, pulling his hand back and thrusts his hand forward to the book on the floor again, more frustrated tears coming out when he couldn’t reach it, “come on come on!”

Moniwa flinching and unable but to wander what is so important about these strange books…...they look like outside books while ones he’s only read were cookbooks, little kid books that he’s snuck and read since he wasn’t an omega that worked in the nursery area for the little ones still living in the school.

His eyes widening and hurried over to the alpha when Daizo was reaching out so much that even though he looked like he was in pain, he was still reaching out and the chains DIGGING into his skin and started to bleed.

“D-Daizo” the alpha not paying him any attention as he was just focused on the book on the floor, the alpha letting out pained whimpers as blood slowly started to trickled onto the floor, “I can get it.”

“I need the book” Daizo crying carder and stretched his arm out more, “I need it!”

Moniwa flinching at the raised tone and even if he wasn’t planning on grabbing the book for him, he would felt like he would have to follow an alpha’s command and grab it for him…….since he’s so used to having to do that on a daily basis. The omega walking over and slowly lowered himself to the floor, Daizo still determined to grab the book, Moniwa biting his bottom lip to bite back the pained groan from his bad back right now as he lowers himself to his knees. He grabs the book and looks up to the alpha who just froze at the omega’s actions, looking at the older male with wide eyes as he raised the book up, Moniwa holding the book out to him. Daizo looked like he almost had a hard time believing if this is actually happening to him right now, tilting his head to the side slightly as his eyes widening a little, blinking a couple of times that it made the omega cringe at the thought of why Daizo was having to process this, that he’s been treated like shit this whole stay here.

“It’s your book” Moniwa says in a shaky voice, his hands shaking a bit as he still held it out for him, mustering up a small smile as he needed to the alpha to believe that he’s being nice to him right now, “take it, it’s not mine.”

Daizo slowly reached out for the book and grabbed onto it, pausing as if he was waiting for the omega to change his mind or if this was just some cruel joke,having this kind of stuff played on him a lot since he used to be, and he knows he can still be, naive and a little too hopeful that people are being nice to him because they’re genuinely wanting to be nice to him. There were only three people in his life that he trusts to not fake anything and be straight up honest and friendly with him was Daishou, Futakuchi and he technically can’t say now as the omega passed away…….but Hisahito was always so genuinely sweet and honest with him that it fucking hurt like hell when he killed himself……...and then the most recent feelings that haven’t went away…...someone that he finds genuine and very beautiful, someone very sweet, giving and very smart…….

And now he’s carrying his baby.

Tobio Kuroo is a beauty with an amazing and overall perfect personality to him…….and he made a baby with him.

That makes him so happy and has been one of the things that’s helping him get through this……..because he’s going to get out of this whether Tooru likes it or not and he will see his child. He will be with Tobio so he can help raise the baby with him, he will be so good to Tobio and so good for him that the omega wouldn’t have to do a thing, not even lift a finger. He can go off and make a career doing volleyball…….or something, he will figure it out, even if he has to take another four years of college again to accomplish it, while Tobio gets to stay home and take care of their little one, while he will hire maids to do all the cleaning and cooking so his Tobio can live without as much stress as possible.

Since taking care of a baby is a lot of work in of itself, taking care of Nao and their baby.

God it feels so good for him to think that, makes his heart flutter and fills him up with a good feeling and makes his life seem a lot brighter in this dark period.

Needless to say he’s had a lot of time to daydream and think of what he would love to plan for the future and the future for their future children down the road.  
Tobio is a godsend to him.

When he saw that the omega seemed like he wasn’t going to take his book away from him, the omega being patient with him and didn’t look angry with him, if anything he looked more and more nervous as the seconds passed. He slowly pulled the book towards him slowly with a weary expression, the book falling out of his hands out smoothly and into the alpha’s, Daizo holding it up against his chest as he looked a little shocked that it was that easy to have his book back with him that easily. He’s had been made to beg and taunted that they will be ripped, torn up, burned or taken away from him to fuck with him and torture him with something that Tooru knew that he loves.

Moniwa grabbing the bed and cringed as he started to push himself off of the floor, whimpering as his back was really bothering him lately and it was pissing him off.

Daizo watched him with a frown and scooted himself close to the edge of the bed where the omega is struggling, setting his book behind him to be on the safe side, “do you need help?”

Moniwa gave a small jump and gave him a nervous smile, “it’s…….it’s ok, I think I go-” Moniwa groaning as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and dropped down to his knees.

Daizo raised an eyebrow, “you seem like you do.”

“Well…..I thought I didn’t” the omega says with his head bowed as he just felt extremely embarrassed about what just happened, “my little girl likes to surprise me…...what can I say…..”

Daizo leaned over to grab his hand gently, the alpha’s hands surprisingly are king of soft to the touch, looking down curiously at the big stomach bulge and breasts with interest as he gets a mental image of what Tobio would look like with a bulge and stomach like the omega that he’s helping up……..

Looking down at the bed as he helped the omega up from off the floor, blushing wildly. The omega already has a beautiful body from when he first saw in the pictures and up in person when he first met the omega face to face, lean and very skinny and toned, being able to tell that the omega does a lot to keep himself in shape and is very athletic, having some abs but not to the point that it was a complete turn off, in fact it looked just right on the omega and seeing that naked body was just drool inducing for him. Have a very nice bubble butt that he had to guess that he ended up keeping from his first pregnancy with his first child, nice legs and just a downright beautiful face that he knows can make any alpha fall for him at first glance, he knows he did and the media was raving about him before he got locked up in this hell hole……….everyone seeks to have him…...and he got to have him……

They think it’s his cousin Futakuchi’s……

But it’s his baby, Daishou wouldn’t lie and put his ass on the line for no reason.

His little boy.

His omega boy that he knew Tooru was able to sniff out.

Smiling as he helped the omega to his feet……‘a little omega….’

He was able to produce a rare breed for the Elite world as omega’s are rare to be bred, not impossible, but not often at all. So when an Elite omega is born into the Elite world, the media will flip out. He saw footage of when Moyata was born on youtube on one of his lonely days since Daishou was at the office, Futakuchi was doing his rounds of pictures and he didn’t want to get in the way as he knew that was his cousin’s down and alone time, and Hisahito was doing his music lessons at the time, and he didn’t feel like getting nagged at by Oikawa and having Iwaizumi constantly have to apologize to him even though trash doesn’t know when to quit…….and the media wanted to get every chance to take a picture of the beauty and meet him. Now his little one is going to be plastered everywhere and the thought put a smile to his face, maybe it might get his neglect shitbag of a ‘father’ to finally actually like him, and maybe his whore of a mother to fucking look at him and not looking at him wishing that she would look at him for once and not think that he’s the offspring of the man that broke her heart.

He was going to spoil the shit out of Tobio and their little boy when he gets out of here…...and he’s already got the perfect name for him.

Moniwa took some deep breaths as he got to his feet, another thing he had a bit of an irritation with…….getting exhausted way too damn quick for his own liking.

Bowing his head, “thank you, you didn’t have too…..”

“You gave me my book back” Daizo shrugs as he looks at the tray of food a the end of the bed, “figured I give you some help since you’re limited on your mobility right now.”

Moniwa gave a slight blush as he walks over to the end of the bed and pushed the tray towards the alpha, not used to alphas being all that nice…...or helpful. Tooru was the most helpful one, but he always got a feeling that he wasn’t being genuine a good portion of the time, especially with the heads up that his mom gave him about the scary alpha.

“T-Thank you” Moniwa’s face turning a little more red as the alpha bowed his head to the omega as he set the tray in front of him, grabbing the napkins off of the tray and placed them in his lap neatly, rolling up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt and brushed his bangs out of his face and tugged it behind his ears that showed off his snake-like eyes that he’s only seen on Daishou the night he came in the school to work for the night, and he couldn’t help but think that despite the hair being a little tangled and a little malnourished, he’s an actually pretty handsome guy.

Those snake eyes that he and Daishou had make them were something to behold.

“Not a problem” Daizo giving a small smile, lightly clapping his hands together and bowed his head, “thank you for the food Kaname Moniwa.”

The omega jumped, “oh don’t thank me, I just made sure that it is a lot warmer than you’ve been having it these past couple of months or so since you’ve been staying here.”

“And I thank you for that” Daizo smiling a bit wider now that he noticed that there was a little bit of steam coming off of the rice, meat and dumplings, “that is actually very nice of you…..” looking up and gave a sweet smile, “thank you.”

“It’s not a problem…..” thinking that this guy just seems polite and just has a lot of manners, but he was so intrigued about the books as the alpha took bite of his dumplings with a small purr, the alpha not even seeming to worry or even care about the small open wound on his wrist that is still bleeding, “you like books?”

The alpha beamed at the question and nodded his head excitedly as he swallowed his dumpling, “I love books!”

Moniwa taken back by how childlike the alpha got within seconds and pulled out his book from behind him and showed off his red book with a big smile on me face, giving a small smile at the admittedly Moniwa thought was just adorable, “what is it?”

“It’s the second book in the current trilogy that I’m taking an interest in right now and I LOVE IT” Daizo pointing to the title, “Catching Fire of the Hunger Games franchise! Very intriguing, nice storyline, backstabbing, death and amazing characters!”

Moniwa was just confused, confused yet curious and tilted his head to the side, “huh, Catching Fire? What fire?”

Daizo frowns, “that’s the title of this book.”

“But what is catching fire? Who’s on fire?”

“I guess you can say that someone was technically catching on fire in the book at some point” Daizo shrugs as he looked at the confused omega with confusion, “Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire?”

“I don’t know who that is, but is that person on fire” Moniwa cringing a bit at the look on the alpha’s face, shifting from one foot to another and bit back a pained groan as his little girl decided to kick his stomach, knowing that was her way of telling him that she wanted his attention, rubbing his stomach and felt his little girl emit warmth that made him perk up a bit as his immediate response and him giving out a low purr made her emit more warmth and felt Junpei reaching out and touching his hand and started to open and close it, Daizo looking at the interaction between the omega and child with analytical eyes to take note for the future.

“I wouldn’t say that she was burning alive or anything, do you know Primrose Everdeen?”

Moniwa shaking his head with a frown.

“Peta Mellark?”

Shook his head again.

“Rue?”

“Pretty name, but no.”

“Finnick Odair?”

“I’m sorry, nothing is ringing a bell” Moniwa giving a sheepish smile, “we really don’t have a lot of books here……”

Daizo looked pretty shocked about that, “you don’t?”

“Unfortunately not, and the only ones I’ve read are cookbooks since I’m required to learn that here so I can cook for alphas and little ones” the omega sighing as Daizo’s frown deepened, “but since I don’t have an alpha and I’m just a breeder here, I basically cook for my little ones usually, course I can take them to the cafeteria and get food that I bring you, but I like the feeling of being able to cook things with my own two hands. Sometimes after I breed or just have sex with them and that’s it since I’m usually pregnant no matter what, they will request food and I’m supposed to listen to them since they’re the alpha……” Daizo looking shocked by all that he’s saying that Moniwa face turned red out of embarrassment, “......but that’s something I really don’t like to talk about all that much, but in short the only other books we have are for the little ones in the nursery for very little babies that teach them to read, differentiate colors, count and the basic stuff that Tooru says that little ones need to learn.”

“So just little kiddie books?”

“Yeah” the omega bowing his head in defeat, “I mean sometimes an alpha likes to stimulate a housewife situations with us after having sex, as if we were an actual married couple and I have to cook, sit on his lap, morning blowjobs since I’m told that is a thing and act like we’ve known each other our whole lives, especially when I’m big pregnant like this to make the experience more real and pretend the baby is his unless it’s the actual father, since I’ve had that happen to me with the actual father of one of my kids…….but it’s because his wife wasn’t good like I was. Sometimes it’s singles that just like that kind of fantasy and not deal with the commitment” getting even more embarrassed when Daizo looked a little disturbed by that, “and sometimes they bring newspaper in with them and they usually leave them, and I sneak it in my dress to read at night of I don’t have clients or after clients, and make sure my mom and siblings that are in here are take care of. So I think I know how to read and comprehend a lot more words than most omegas in this school” Moniwa shugs as he shuffles himself side to side, “but I don’t know if I’m that good.”

“So you’re not allowed to read these books” Daizo looking just shocked by what the omega told him, wondering how much Tooru isolates the poor omegas in the school.

“I don’t know if I should say that I’m not allowed per say” the omega responds as he looks as the array of books all organized neatly against the wall, “but the fact that Tooru doesn’t have them in the building is a clear indicator that he wouldn’t be happy with us reading them, or doesn’t deem them important enough to have in here…...which makes me confused….”

“With what?”

“How come you got all these books in here?”

“The only way Tooru knows to keep my ass on the bed and not be a pain in his ass” Daizo says without the slightest hesitation, peaking the omega’s curiosity even more about why the alpha is even in here, ‘he didn’t say it to me, but I know that’s his intentions since I know he hates me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know” Daizo shrugs as he doesn’t want to relive the day he got his ass tossed in here and how he had caretakers in here putting special cream on his face and his face seemed to have healed a lot from it, although he knows now completely, “he hates me, and so that way on the days he feels like ‘playing’, then he doesn’t want to even be in the same room as me and I feel the same about him, so books is the way he knows can get me to sit in one spot.”

“Are you super energetic?”

“Yeah, but he has a bunch of reasons on why and I’ve known him most of my life” Daizo responds as he finishes chewing some rice, “I’ve gotten decent at reading him, not the best, but some tics that I’ve learned over the years.”

“So you’re from the outside world” Moniwa’s eyes lighting up with interest, seeing Daizo looking a little confused at the ‘outside world’, the alpha nodding that made the omega smile a bit more, “so are those books outside books then?”

The alpha slowly nodded with a raised eyebrow, “yes.”

“That’s a lot” Moniwa walking over to them and looked down at them with a smile, “they look so cool and interesting.”

“Please don’t touch them at the moment” the omega halting his movements as he was about to poke one with his pointer finger, “I’m a little anal about organization and things being in a certain order.”

“Oh you are” Moniwa starting to feel bad as he took a step away from the book.

“I am but you can still look at them, Tooru took these from my house and added in some books in there” some of them making him want to punch the older alpha, “so I don’t get bored…...I guess since I’m a quick reader.”

“How quick” Moniwa looking at all of the books all stacked up together neatly, all of them looking dust free and very well kept.

“I started to learn to read pretty early since my cousin was able to pick up on reading quickly and taught me” smiling as he remembered how normally some people would have told him to fuck off as he was very determined to learn so he can be like his older cousin, but Daishou had always stuck by his side and taught him to read, “my cousin and I both learn early and we’re both quick readers, we both read a lot on a daily so it’s hard to tell which one of us is quicker, but I can ready a thousand words around a minute and a half to two minutes give or take on my concentration.”

Moniwa’s eyes bugged out of his head, “in two minutes?!”

Daizo nodded as he swallowed a dumpling, “books are comforting to me and one of my favorites is the Harry Potter book series, I’ve read it over and over who knows how many times and I still can’t get over it” the alpha looking over to the big books in the ‘J’ section, “author is J.K.Rowling and the books are pretty long, but it’s so imaginative, creative and it would be amazing if the magical school Hogwarts was real” Moniwa seeing the twinkle in the alpha’s eyes as he looked over to the books, “it would be amazing and I feel like I would fit in there” the alpha starting to look a little sad that it made the omega sad, especially since the alpha looked like he was about to cry for a moment.

‘Since I feel like I really don’t fit in anywhere…….’

Daishou, Futakuchi, Tobio and his little boy are the only ones he’s ever really felt happy around…….but in times like these were he isn’t able to go see them on his own free will……..well he gets lost in his mind that like to torture him on a daily basis and make him feel so out of place.

Books were a way for him to get lost in and fantasize and be happy, in a way insert himself into a story and acted like he belonged somewhere…….that’s where the majority of his money goes to and has way too many books of all different genres than he can count.

Like a drug of sorts since he had a whole bunch of people keeping an eye on him after he tried to kill himself when he was younger……..multiple times and got himself involved with people that Elites wouldn’t be caught dead being around……. They didn’t want him to be another Suguru that left, which he’s learned that it was his mother’s uncle. Well, he left and was tossed out at the same time, wasn’t told why, but rumor has it in the Elite world that Suguru got a little too close to his mother’s mom.

“The book sounds magical” Moniwa smiles as he found what the book the alpha was talking about, pretty big, not as big as the ones with the same name as the author…….and it was talking about a school and was curious what this school is all about.

“It really is……” Daizo looking at how curious and happy that the omega looked as he eyed all the books the had all sitting out, remembering that’s the look that he always gives the books, especially ones that he hasn’t read before……..and Moniwa seemed to genuinely interested in them……..and he’s been nothing but nice and shy. He listened to him when he told him to not touch.

And he’s actually appalled that Tooru doesn’t let them read these kinds of books in here, so he feels like paying for the omega’s kindness and going against Tooru.

Just as long as he gets punished for it and not the omega if Moniwa were to be caught with this book while out and about in the school, then he will be fine.

“Do you want to borrow my Harry Potter book?”

 

-

 

They all managed to get Oikawa to calm down a bit once Tobio and Iwaizumi were able to pull Oikawa away from the embarrassed alpha sitting in the chair, having to sit the brunette on the bed and have Tobio hold Oikawa’s hands to get him to calm down, the brunette’s screaming waking up the children in the room. All of them now groggily looking around wondering what everyone was doing, Akinari making sure to cover up the video where the little ones don’t see the intimate moment between the two cousins....although it's going to be a little difficult doing that now that they're all awake.......and they all need to stay in the loop of what's going on right now......so the mother's in this room especially he can n tell are going to need to shield their kids eyes and possible ears. The sex is pretty much over, the most they would have to worry about their kids hearing is cuss words flying out of people's mouths.......

Although Akinari thinks that these children hear the bad words on a regular basis due to their parents not really having a filter.

Well maybe except for Suga and Daichi.

Keiji's not that bad about it, although Kuroo and Bokuto more than make up for whatever bad words are lacking in the children's eventual vocabulary.

Oikawa ended up scaring Sakura awake and started balling her little eyes out, Bokuto standing up and was lightly swaying and bouncing the tiny alpha as he tried to calm her down, having to reassure Keiji and Kuroo that he's got here, Isamu and Hikaru staring up at their sad sister with a frown as it was taking Bokuto a it.

"Shhhh I'm sorry you got scared sweetheart" Bokuto placing his forehead against the tiny alpha's and softly purred for her to help calm her down, the little one looking up at alpha with her wide and curious light green eyes as she started to calm down a bit, letting out a small whine to signify that she was still very much not happy that she was woken up, but was able to stop crying as Bokuto swayed her back and forth, "that's a sweet little girl, you're ok, mommy and your other daddy and I are all here" sitting himself on the bed with the infant. Keiji leaning over to his still upset daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Good girl, we're all here."

Kuroo leaned down off the side of the bed to grab his shoe off of the floor and threw it at Oikawa, the brunette whining when it hit him on his arm, "don't scare the shit out of my kid again and try your best to keep yourself calm."

Tobio squeezed the brunette's hand before he could clap back at the alpha, Oikawa looking over to Tobio as the omega just laid his head on the alpha's shoulders, "don't ok."

"But you're brother threw a shoe at me" Oikawa pouted as he could feel the shit eating grin on the cat's face, snorting when he heard Oikawa start whining and knew that it was Keiji's doing to calm his ass too.

"Just because my brother hits you" Tobio looking at the alpha with a raised eyebrow that made the alpha give a sheepish smile, "doesn't mean that you have to do so all the time, you don't hit Iwa."

"Because who wants to fight a guy who can knock you out in one hit!"

Iwaizumi having to bite back a smirk.

"I can show you a knockout in one hit" Kuroo smirks.

"No" Akinari pinching the bridge of his nose as the two alpha were actually wanting to test it out, Keiji and Tobio holding back their respective alphas as they rolled their eyes, Konoha smirking at the two excitable alphas as they were serious enough to test it out, "I would like for everyone to be conscious for the rest of what we're going to be watching until we get to the rest of them tomorrow night" looking at his watch and raised his eyebrow, "hold shit it's already almost midnight" looking up at everyone else, seeing Kita looking very uncomfortable where he was sitting, being able to tell that the baby is messing with him right now.......looking at Suga and being able to tell that the omega is keeping an eye on the omega that seems like he's possibly about to go into labor, Suna gently running his fingernails gently along the omega's hip as he seems to have pulled the omega more up against himself, if that's even possible.

Akinari making sure to keep an eye on the mother of almost two kids.

"He's right guys" Daichi says as he pecks the Suga and their two girls on their cheeks, Iwaizumi looking away and took a deep breath as the alpha stood next to him with a comforting smile, the his face turning into one of annoyance as he looks at Oikawa and Kuroo and seriously wonders how he even became friends with them to begin with, with all their antics, "we all came here to discuss what's all going on, and I think that we need to get whatever questions we have for Futakuchi and what we just heard and saw in the video out now, since I want to see another video or two about what is all going on right now as I'm thoroughly surprised" looking over to the red faced brunette looking scared for his life and could tell he was worried about what everyone was going to be thinking about him, giving his employee a smile and walked over and squatted in front of him, "I'm not going to be disgusted and fire you if that's what you're worried about."

Futakuchi's face turned even more red and looked off to the floor, not used to being one to express any kind of romantic gestures in general and is pretty shy about it, which is why hand holding is so comforting to him, it's some sort of contact but not too much to make him want to go hide from being overly affectionate, so showing him being way more than overly affectionate at being very aggressive about it with someone that he shouldn't be getting affectionate with is making him on edge, "kind......kind of."

"Why would I fire you for that?"

Futakuchi getting even more embarrassed, "well, it was kind of going through my mind........since you had be subjected to it."

"You do realize that working at a hotel, you get your fair share of walking in on people" Suga giving him a heartwarming, being able to just feel how scared he is right now and wanted to get across to him that while yes this wasn't the best decision to have sex in such a public place, especially while being in the situation they're all in with the contract that he was informed about earlier, that they weren't going to turn their backs on him just because he slept with his cousin......pregnant cousin, "you knock since they don't have the 'do not disturb' sign on their door, they don't hear you in the heat of passion, and the next thing you know you seem them doing it on the bed doggy style and being flashed by them since you're seeing them butt naked and have to hurry up and close the door before you really do end up being a boner killer for them."

Everyone looking at the omega with amused smiles as the omega scratched the back of his head with a forced laugh, Oikawa looking over to the omega with an amused smile, "happened to you way too much didn't it?"

"Way too many times than I can count" Suga giggles that made Iwaizumi blush, Oikawa looking over to his childhood friend with a sad smile as he can really tell how much his friend has a pretty hardcore crush on the omega, especially if he's still has a thing for the omega after all this time they've been around each other.......really hoping that his best friend finds someone soon since he knows the alpha deserves it.

"What's doggy style mommy" Asuga looking up at the silver haired omega with curious eyes, everyone all looking at the omega as they all don't know if they need to laugh or get onto the omega for saying a sexual phrase around a while bunch of little ones to hear, although Konoha and Atsumu honestly had a hard time trying to not laugh their asses off right now.

"OH OH" Nao jumps on to the floor as Masaru moves right behind Suga and Tobio to peak at the small alpha on the floor, Tobio looking at his son with a raised eyebrow, "I think I do!"

"Oh god."

Nao getting on all fours and then proceeded to run round, Isamu looking over to his best friend with wide and curious eyes as he still continued to whine as the ringing really started to act up again, Keiji lightly rubbing his ear still, the small alpha then ramming his head to Dai's bottom and let out some barking sound, "doggystyle!"

Atsumu lost it and fell to the floor at his kid, Tobio face palming as everyone else tried to not lose it, Dai mimicking Nao by running around on all fours and barked, ramming her head on Nao's bottom, "doggystyle, I win!"

"I blame you" Tobio looking at Suga with a deadpan expression, the older omega's face red as he had a hard time not laughing, a few giggles escaping his lips.

"Oh god this is going to be amazing" Atsumu still unable to help himself but to his laugh, Isamu looking over to his other best friend with a big smile as his best friend was finally smiling, and he ended up obnoxiously laughing like the alpha that made Kuroo, Keiji, Bokuto and Hikaru looking at the small blond with a mixture of shock, happiness that he seems to be in a good mood right now and just confused in general when the tiny blond bonded with Atsumu.

Kita and Suna wondering the same thing, Suna starting to get suspicious along with his omega.

Atsumu was still laughing as he saw the small alpha looking at him while laughing, adorable kid, but damn if he was just extremely confused about this all.

"I love that game Nao!"

"Thank you Isu!"

"And I'm seriously going to have the talk with me children" Daichi's face deadpanning as Futakuchi perked up a bit by the children's innocence on not knowing what they hell they were implying, and the fact that they slam their heads into each others asses and scream 'DOGGYSTYLE' made it even more funny, and a bit concerning......than again Futakuchi should just be thankful that their not slamming each others hips into the others ass, Daichi standing up and set his hands on his hips and smiles again, "you know I think I just want to ask something."

Everyone turning their attention to the alphas while the little children all get onto the floor to play and talk with each other, Futakuchi nodding, "go ahead."

"Well I know this may seem a little simple and probably a bit dumb, but I just want to get the question out of the way" Daichi says, "are you the father of the five babies?"

Futakuchi felt his face heat up and shook his head, Oikawa and Iwaizumi looking at the younger alpha with intense stares as that question left his lips, "not a dumb question, and no I'm not."

"So this is the only time you've gotten intimate with Daishou" Kuroo asks, "no other time before that would have indicated that it would have been over two months ago when Suga said that's how far along Daishou is?"

"Around two months ago I didn't even look at my cousin in that way" Futakuchi's forcing himself to look at Kuroo when he answers him, his face heating up even more due to the nervousness of the analytical alpha, learning very quick that this alpha is quick witted and pretty intelligent, Kuroo being the very few that is technically on par with Daishou in terms of their intelligence since they usually don't even bat an eye and don't even waste a second getting a insult in, so this alpha can see through a lot of bullshit like his cousin can.......those cat eyes studying him and making him crack as he didn't want to bring up the other time, but he knew that he would have to say something eventually and might as well have a full conversation about it now, and not get bitched about it ten times worse for not saying anything now.

Especially since Kuroo isn't shy about calling people out like Oikawa, very little filter and he knows Oikawa will remember that he didn't say anything now if he were to even think about skipping over this detail.

And dear god he really didn't even want to hear it from his Akinari either.

"I did get a little intimate with him.......once before this...." Futakuchi nervously chuckles, Atsumu biting his lip and looked at Futakuchi nervously.......having a feeling he's going to need to be protecting him as well, because Tooru........Tooru will do something and order his dangerous accomplice to do something......or do something himself.....and he's seen Tooru torture someone before, he merciless and gets joy out of it......

Atsumu's eyes widening, making a mental note to keep an eye on him along with Suga and Daichi.

Akinari snapping his eyes to the alpha with a shocked expression, "WHAT?!"

"Are you two seeing each other or something" Oikawa seriously not knowing how to feel about this yet, "do you know what's going on with Daishou?! Did you know he was already pregnant and just decided to let us figure it out on our own because you wanted to protect him for as long as possible?!"

Tobio grabbing Oikawa's hand from walking over to Futakuchi again.

"I didn't know he was pregnant" Futakuchi wincing as he knew he had that coming, looking everyone still looking shocked about all of this, "it the night we were at Semi and Konoha's apartment....."

Konoha and Semi both jumping at that........they almost had sex their room?

Not that they didn't have a problem with it, Konoha's eyes lighting up and lightly poking Semi on the cheek, "so that explained the smell."

Iwaizumi tensing up even more, "so this isn't even you're first time?"

"First time going all the way." 

Oikawa pursing his lips as he felt his omega press his lips softly against his hand, Oikawa calming down a bit and brought up Tobio's hand intertwined with his to return the loving gesture, Atsumu looking away with a pissed off look as he felt his jealousy rising up again. 

"How intimate?" 

Futakuchi sighs, "we started making out and......" looking away with a wild blush at the beautiful sounds coming out of his older cousin, the way he moved his hips was something so hypnotizing and just a sight to behold.......especially with how big and delicious looking the amega sounded.......the alpha shaking his head to get rid of the beautiful image before he ends up popping a boner for everyone to see, "........well you already got way too much information just from watching the video alone, but we dry humped, you happy?" 

Konoha was liking the sound of that and looked over to Semi listening intently to the younger male in the chair, snapping the thought out of his head as all this sex talk is starting to get to him. 

Oikawa closing his eyes and shook his head to get the mental image out of his head, Akinari gasping as he couldn't believe that he forgot about this even though he teased the shit of the alpha about it, "those hickeys, that was when you got those hickeys?!" 

"You had hickeys and I didn't even notice" Kuroo looking disappointed, "damn it I feel like I'm losing my touch." 

Futakuchi placed his chin in his hand, setting his elbow in the arm rest and nodded his head in response to his uncle, "yes sir and it just got intense really fast, and believe me when I tell you this that was the first time ever kissing and even seeing Daishou in that light, that was seriously when I first took one hard look at him and he took one hard look at me........we honestly didn't speak for a bit because we were so busy just staring at each other........that was when it hit me that I looked at him as if he was the only person in the world...." taking a deep breath and blinked a few times, everyone still shocked, but the pure honesty coming out of the alpha's mouth and hurt written all over his face shows as clear as day that Futakuchi is being nothing but truthful and upfront about his feelings towards Daishou, "........I honestly love him so much that it hurts that he's been running away and hiding.....I honestly think he's being hurt by someone and it's killing me not to know what to do what to help him......" 

"So that answers my next question" Oikawa mutters as he has to hold back tears as he saw Futakuchi shedding some. 

"Same here......" Iwaizumi frowning as he looks over to Oikawa, "did you think that this would ever happen......." 

Oikawa just shook his head with sigh, still feeling a little weird about Futakuchi and Daishou, but it does explain Futakuchi's obsession with getting Daishou back lately, "no idea." 

Akinari, Kin and Daichi all squatting down as the others look on in worry as they all comfort and help the him understand that they aren't judging him, seeing them point to the video, Futakuchi giving a small nod as he wiped the tears. 

"While it will take is sometime to get used to it" Daichi says as he softly pats the younger alpha's knee, "we all love you and will be here to help you as it hurts to look at the one you love and care for so much hurt." 

"We will my Kenji" Akinari giving a small and soft kiss on his forehead, Futakuchi looking up with a small blush and smile, "you know how Oikawa, Iwa and some of the others are, they my not get it right now, but they all still love and will help you out. We all want to help Daishou out desperately too, we will always be by your side ok and we're going to watch these some of these videos, you ready?" 

Futakuchi giving a small smile at his uncle, seeing him mature so much from when he was younger and is a lot more aware of his actions, knowing how serious he is and ready to help. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

\- 

All of their eyes glued to the screen as the little ones would look back and forth from the screen to what they were playing, Keiji ended up sitting on the floor leaning against the bed since Isamu kept coming up to him on and off as he kept complaining about some ringing in his ears, having to end up scratching his ear, having to pause the video briefly so Keiji can see if he can schedule an ear appointment of some sort for, well technically it being the next day so Keiji was in a decent mood that he was able get once scheduled so he can take Isamu to it while Kuroo does his lunch with Tobio, Kenta and Yuu. Bokuto hanging out with the little ones and would find out what to do to keep them busy before they all hop more into the videos after everyone has done some of their activities.

-“You’re mark has been bothering you a lot lately” Futakuchi growls as he felt a sharp sting on his hand, Daishou using the hand he slapped him with and held the scarf in place, “let me check since I didn’t look at it when we were at Semi and Konoha’s place.”-

"I want that damn scarf off of him so badly right now that it's not even funny" Oikawa growls as he narrows his eyes at the amega slapping his hands away from his scarf, Futakuchi and everyone else agreeing with him, "it's seriously pissing me off how much his mark is hurting and he's not even letting us even put some ice on it."

"The thing it" Kin spoke up as he and Akinari informed the others that Daishou used to be bonded someone else and that will be a conversation that they know that they will eventually have to tell the others, "a mark isn't supposed to be like that, at least not a healthy one. Not to say that his previous bond was the healthiest in the world, but it didn't seem to hurt him to this extent. Healthy bond is not this....."

"Painful" Kita responded as he leaned in as far as his swollen stomach would let him, "he's in so much pain from the bond mark that it's making him want to cry."

"It did that when we were Semi and Konoha's apartment" Iwaizumi says as he just hates to see that this bond is hurting him more than he thought, he didn't think bonds.......especially one with his meek and mild deceased little brother would be this harsh, "he actually started crying and wouldn't let us do a damn thing to help him, then Oikawa tried to take it off and well......"

"He shoved me away, the son of a bitch shoved me away" Oikawa groans and throws his hands up in the air, running a hand through his hair with his free hand as his other one was still holding Tobio's as the two of them sat on the edge of the bed, Oikawa fighting off the boner that he's been fighting off this whole time with his fiance in a beautiful white dress that shows off his breasts and makes his ass look bigger than it already was......dear lord his fiance is tempting him right now, although he thinks it's a little too short as he keeps catching Atsumu looking over to his oblivious fiance as he was so focused on the video, seeing the younger blond alpha looking at his fiance's exposed thighs and it makes him press himself more up against the omega, "he's hiding more under that fucking scarf and I swear to god if it's a lot worse than originally thought I'm going to hit someone."

Iwaizumi looking over to the alpha, "let it be someone that deserves it."

"I will promise you that as long as you promise me one thing."

"Which would be?"

Oikawa looking over to him with the most serious facial expression he's ever seen on his childhood friend, "I get to be the one to rip that damn scarf off of his neck."

Iwaizumi smirks with a nod, knowing that the alpha will manage to find a way to do that, everyone nodding as they're all on board.

-Akinari inching himself closer and closer as the two cousins as the two of them continued to struggle with each other. Daishou trying to rip himself off of his cousin that it caused the both of them to cry out in pain-

Kuroo felt a familiar pain hit him, being reminded of when he was ripped out of Keiji and the pain he felt over a month afterwards, Keiji crossing his legs as he would know the pain Daishou was in at that very moment, remembering how swollen he was for what felt like forever, going to the bathroom hurt, just sitting down, bending over and all the regular things that should require much effort at all became a painful chore for him. Everyone else just cringing, Kuroo and Oikawa looking over to Futakuchi as that would explain why he's been in so much pain.

Kuroo taking a deep breath, 'got I can feel his pain through the damn video.'

-Both of the cousins losing their balances when Daishou tried to rip himself out of the alpha, Futakuchi falling backwards as he cried out in pain and dragged a screaming Daishou down the ground with him.-

"Oh my god is that why he was in so much pain today" Suga mutters to himself as he placed a hand over his mouth with a worried expression, starting to get a little irked that he's been fed bullshit pretty much this whole time and it was starting to make him feel......feel like he's not being trusted enough by the amega.

Diachi nodded with a concerned look, knowing how much this kind of pain this can put on someone.

-Daishou falling onto the alpha's chest, Futakuchi wrapping his arms around the amega as he buried his face in the amega's scarf, the alpha unable to stop crying and reeling in the unbearable pain, his hands resting on the amega's stomach. The outline of his stomach in that position was making it plainly obvious that he was pregnant, being able to see the outline of his breasts as well.-

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Futakuchi's eyes widening as they looked at the stomach in shock as the camera got closer and closer to the two cousins lying on the ground too distracted by their pain to notice the alpha......this.....

"Oh dear god...." Iwaizumi gulps at sight of the outline of the amega's stomach.

Oikawa just speechless.

Futakuchi's heart aching even more to know that his crush.......well obsession if he was going to be completely honest with himself......but him being pregnant with another alphas children........still having a hard time digesting that he's going to be having five....

Semi, Konoha, Keiji, Tobio, Bokuto, Kita, Suna and Kuroo all leaning in with shocked expressions.

Kin actually seeing the stomach for the first time as well, and he was with Oikawa.......he didn't know how to properly digest that his nephew that he thought to ba an alpha up until recently is carrying children.....

-Futakuchi crying out in more pain as Daishou sat himself straight up on the alpha's cock as he knew he needed to get out, especially seeing the panic in his eyes when Akinari popped up right in front of him. Akinari not wasting any time and lifted up Daihsou's white oversized sweater up, the amega's pregnant swollen stomach being on display for everyone to see, seeing his breasts covered up by white bandages to flatten them up so they wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.-

Daichi and Suga have already seen the amega's stomach and breasts, but that didn't stop them from being shocked by all of what is happening that Daishou doesn't even tell them.

Futakuchi started to cry at the sight of the beautiful swollen stomach that is carrying the five little ones inside of him, seeing it all in full glory up in front of the screen.......someone got to him before he even had the chance.......someone, whoever they are, is someone that he's convinced is hurting him. This filling him up with so much emotions, although heartache from the pain of not being able to hold the amega, to be able to tell him it's all ok and that he and the others all want to help him.......the feeling of longing for the pregnant amega.

The feeling like he wasn't ever going to have him was making it impossible to hold back tears, the tears pouring down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Semi and Oikawa feeling that same attachment to the lives in the stomach again and they both didn't know what to make of it........that and just the shock of just having the swollen stomach displayed above them on screen was making the normally talkative and always having something to say siblings speechless, Oikawa not even realizing that he was reaching out for the stomach on the screen with his free hand.

Tobio, Keiji and Kita eyes widening at the sight of it, although Kita is freaking out a bit internally despite how calm he looks on the outside, knowing that those pills didn't do their job like they were supposed to......than he had a feeling that he will be blamed once Seiji finds out......because that cold and dangerous alpha will find out since pregnancies don't stay hidden forever.....and with five children his stomach will be growing bigger a lot quicker.

Feel shifting around as he was seriously just wanting to move around as he's feeling a lot more antsy and nervous......nervous that he and his family are going to be punished along with Daishou. Suna wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulder as he could see the worry in his mate's eyes, not being all that noticeable, and the fact that Kita doesn't get nervous, he's been one to never worry, so the fact that he's seeing that smidge of worry and the wheels turning in his head, he can tell that it's because of Seiji.

Which he can't exactly blame the omega for.

Guys fucking dangerous just like Suguru, except worse with all his money, power and resources that he has at his disposable.

Kuroo really feels like he needs to apologize as he knows he hasn't had the opportunity to do so........because if he known that he was pregnant, if he would have known that he overworked himself.......and for the mere fact that he put down the guy in front of his own father who doesn't see him in a positive light just because of his rare breed.....

"He's actually fucking pregnant....." and that stomach of his is only going to grow.

Bokuto eyeing the swollen stomach with amazement and crawled up the bed as a small smile popped on his face, always thinking that pregnancy is such a beautiful process. But what stopped him from jumping up and down and having to hold himself congratulations to the lives that he's carrying.......which five little ones......Diahsou is a trooper......but the stuff behind the scenes is making it hard for him to stay happy. And for the mere fact that Futakuchi is crying right now because he's in love with Daishou, which he found adorable yet a bit weird at the same time, but he knew the two of them couldn't help it so it didn't weird him out as much as the others once he was able to sort it out in his brain. Bokuto sliding off the bed and stood himself next to Futakuchi, giving him a small smile and set a hand on the younger alpha's shoulder, Futakuchi looking up and gave a small smile and a nod in thanks as he wiped his eyes even though it was a bit pointless since he kept on crying.

Looking back over to the screen to the swollen stomach and took a shaky breath......that fucking swollen stomach with those five little ones........

Atsumu never seen the amega's bare stomach, 'so these are the new offspring to the Oikawa's family line....' two Powerhouses making children is something that will benefit, since it is said that Powerhouses tend to have a richer and important genes to have to carry out the leadership roles that it has to run this country along with the Sakusa's bloodline, how Atsumu like to call them 'Royal Bloodlines'.

Konoha was in awe of the stomach for a moment, but then something caught his eye, looking up to see the Daishou's eyes flickering back and forth between his natural green eyes and.......black?

"Uh guys, look at Daishou's eyes" Konoha leaning in more and point to the top of the screen, everyone jumping as Konoha's voice broke the silence, everyone snapping their eyes to the scary sight as Oikawa dropped his hand reaching out for the screen and narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck....."

Iwaizumi taking a step back as he swore he knew......he knew he saw those black eyes from when Daishou had that meltdown, "the eyes again......"

"Again" Suga questions as he didn't like the look of black eyes over the beautiful green that are normally on the amega's eyes.....these black eye made him look scary.

"Daishou had these eyes at the house before we came over here" Daichi says as he just realized that what he saw at Tooru's house were not an imagination.

Akinari snapped his eyes to the younger alpha with a worried expression, "again?!"

"His eyes flickered here and there and he would always got real quiet" Daichi explains as he just kept his eyes in the video, Oikawa and Iwaizumi looking over along with everyone else with wide eyes, "like he was fighting something."

"He had to be" Kin spoke up, "his eyes were black the whole entire time we were at the meeting earlier that I would have to show you guys within the next day or two."

"The whole time" Futakuchi mutters to himself as he stares at the amega on the screen as Akinari places his hand on Daishou's stomach, "did they talk to you?"

Everyone looked as Akinari was able to place a hand on his nephew's swollen stomach, Akinari giving a small smile despite knowing what was going to happen within the next few moments in video, "they were all such sweet little talkative ones."

Suga giving a small smile at that statement as he looked at the alpha who just seemed like he just wanted to hold and bond with the babies, "they really are just the sweetest little things."

Akinari reminding himself that the omega has been able to touch and bond with his claimed grandbabies, he's calling them his because he knows that Seiji will be the foolish, stubborn and horrible human being that he is and not even want to love up on or even claim his own grandchildren.....he's learned that he didn't even love his own son just because of his rare breed, so he wouldn't put it past his big brother to reject his grandchildren because they're born of a 'bottom alpha'.

He wants to know all about his other grandbabies too.

"Suga....."

Suga looking at him with a small smile, "yeah?"

"When we have time.....can you tell me about them....." tears in his eyes as he seriously is so pissed off at himself for how he acted in the past to his own nephew that he loves dearly, knowing how he treated his nephew is one of the biggest reasons why he's not coming up to ask for help from something that is clearly hurting him.....and therefore his grandbabies as well......

Maybe meet to the father......because to him he honestly thinks it's someone that's an Elite, if the father wasn't an Elite than he knew that his nephew would have been able to take care of the problem with no problems whatsoever......

An Elite, depending on how powerful they are and what they have at their disposable......even a strong and Powerhouse like Daishou can be bent to their whims.

Suga's smile along with some of the others, nodding his head, "I will be happy too."

Just as soon as they all smile for a moment, is when Akinari on the video spoke up.

-"Are you preg-"-

Everyone gasping when Daishou's eye turned black, the amega not even hesitating to scratch his uncle's cheek with the most pissed off expression they had ever seen the amega ever give in his life, all of them being able to tell that Daishou wasn't happy in the slightest about Akinari touching his little ones.

"HE FUCKING SCRATCHED YOU" Iwaizumi screamed out loud as he looked at his father with a pissed off look.

"Yes he did, but calm your ass down" Akinari snapped, Iwaizumi tensed up but still wasn't all that happy with the fact that his father was attacked.....he understood that Daishou has been acting off for months now and they're working on finding out the reason, but that still didn't make him any happier that his father was attacked AGAIN.

First by Tooru at the funeral.

Now by his cousin.

What the fuck did his father do to be attacked like that in the manners that Tooru and Daishou have done.

And his father is just letting them.......oh he can't wait until they get to his video to get the answers that he and Oikawa deserve to know.

Daishou then ended up ripping himself off of the alpha as he looked like he was about to attack Akinari, Futakuchi and Kuroo feeling that kind of pain all over again as they heard Futakuchi's gut wrenching scream at the pain he was feeling. Keiji staring wide eyed at the amega, unable to comprehend that the he was able to rip himself off like that and not be screaming his head off.......but then again he had guessed that the adrenaline is taking its course.

Did with him with his last night with Junn.

All the omega's crossing their legs, Kuroo and Futakuchi cupping their clothed cocks as the pain is unbearable and wish it on no one.

-Daishou then gave a manic smile that Kin found all too familiar, really pissing him off that.....that it looks way too much like Tooru's for comfort. The amega was about to lunge and strike his uncle when Kin popped up behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards and away from his mate. Daishou's back hit the wall with his and covering his face, giggling uncontrollably-

Everyone in the room, besides the ones that were there, all stared at horror at the giggly amega with blood on his right hand from scratching his uncle's cheek, everyone shocked at what was going.

-Daishou slowly dropping his hands, dragging his nails down his cheeks as he stared at them with his green eyes again, blood smeared across his right cheek when he dragged his nails down his face, looking like he was crying blood since the blood was under his one good eye. He stared at the three of them in the room, looking shocked as if he had no idea what was even going on, seeing his eye widening when he looked at his uncle, then looking down at himself to see that there was some blood trickling down his hole.....then looking down at Futakuchi with shock and guilt as he seemed like he was just now finding out what he did.

“Daishou why?”

“W-Why” Akinari slowly started to stand up, Daishou looking down at his hands to see blood, looking back at Akinari with a look a disbelief.

“W-Why are you hiding from us” Akinari slowly walking over to Daishou again, Kin grabbing his wrist to keep him from getting any closer as he started to see fear and panic in his nephew’s face, other hand brushing his hand through Futakuchi’s sweaty forehead as Futakuchi was still reeling in pain, Akinari getting frustrated and wanted to touch Daishou’s stomach again and held a hand out to him, “why didn’t you tell me?”-

A question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

And just like at the apartment, his mark seemed to have started to hurt him again.

-Daishou let out a scream, cupping it as he just couldn’t hold back more tears, Akinari and Kin about to check on him as the amega looked to be in complete agony, halting with wide eyes as Daishou grabbed a random arrow off of the wall it was displayed on next to him, pointing it at them with a wild look in his eyes.

“DON’T YOU TAKE ONE MORE FUCKING STEP!”-

Everyone jumping at the raised voice that the amega gave, Daishou never screaming unless he was seriously that PISSED.

-“I swear to god if you bring them up, so much as touch them, I will fucking make sure you two” pointing to Kin and Akinari, “and the others regret it!”-

"He threatening again" Iwaizumi looking at nothing but worry for his younger cousin.

-“Dai-”

“I will fucking make sure Tobio’s fate is fucking sealed and none of you, and especially Oikawa-”-

"Hold the fuck up" Oikawa shooting up as Tobio looked at the screen with shock.

Atsumu looking up at his boss with a pissed off expression, 'what?!'

"Huh...." Tobio says in a soft voice as the poor omega isn't knowing what he was doing to get his life threatened......he's already letting out his father, what more does he want from him, just so confused and shocked since he thought that he and Daishou were on decent terms.....he thought that they were friends at least.

"HE'S THREATENING TOBIO AGAIN!"

Kuroo growling with a pissed off look on his face.

Tobio tensed up even more as he couldn't keep his eyes off of the amega on the screen, feeling like he just wants to run away right now and not have to deal with this bullshit, what is it about him that people like to just continually fuck him over and over again.......

Because he's starting to get fucking frustrated with it and it's really starting to piss him off.

Semi growls that Konoha had to hold Semi from going off on a tangent.

Keiji, Kuroo, Bokuto and the others looking over at Tobio looking very hurt right now, Oikawa pulling Tobio up and wrapped his arms around his omega's waist and held him right up against him, "it will be a cold day in hell before I let anything happen to him!"

Atsumu too upset that Daishou just made the threat to even get jealous of Oikawa, ready to go have a serious conversation with the amega as he was was supposed to be protecting Tobio, and if his own boss decides to put his ex in a position of danger......he won't hesitate to turn on him if that means protecting Tobio......he will figure something out to protect his brother.

It will get his ass kicked......but he will take getting an ass kicking by Kita and Suna if that means Tobio can be safe, at least he knows that he and Suna can be able to go in a mission to save Osamu if possible.

-“Don’t ever see Tobio again! I will make all of you fucking pay!”-

Everyone tensing besides the gang leader and his husband......he can see the fear in the amega's eyes......he's scared.

-Akinari snapped out of his shock and bared his teeth, “I won’t ever let you do anything to that poor child!”

“Then how about this then” Daishou giving a forced smile, nothing but fear and panic in his eyes, “how about you all keep your mouths shut! Don’t you dare go to anyone and say it, and if you” pointing to Akinari with the arrow, “if this news gets out, Tobio will be locked up and all of you will each get a punishment!”-

"He's scared" Kita says as he got Suna's help for standing him up, Masaru looking over to his parents as he can see his mom start to shake a bit, Isamu looking to Astumu as he could see that the alpha didn't look happy, holding up his drawing up to his chest with a big smile to his face, all the adults looking at the gang leader as he stood next to the engaged couple, but not before shoving the Atsumu to the floor, "you heard Daishou, he's scared and he doesn't want to do it, and when someone is scared and desperate they will do what they have to do.....even the things they don't want to do" raising an eyebrow at the alpha with a cold gaze, "you try to do something when pissed off and in your emotions, you're going to fuck over the one person you're trying to save."

Atsumu still not happy about it, but he let himself be shoved back onto the bed by Suna.

"So that means calm your ass down" Suna snapped.

Kita looking over to Oikawa, "you're his alpha, I know you will do what you can to protect Tobio and the little life inside of him right?"

Oikawa nodded with a determined look, "oh I will, you don't have to worry about that."

"Good" then looking over to Tobio and grabbed his hand, "he's scared, that's why he's saying these things, I can see it in his eyes that he's afraid" looking around to everyone else who was listening to what the insightful gang leader has to say, "nothing but panic in his eyes, he's quieting you guys so the news doesn't get to a person or two specifically, what we need to do is find out who he's trying to hide our discovery first."

"But how exactly are we going to do that" Iwaizumi questions, "there are a whole bunch of people that could be at fault here."

"We watch the videos, you talk to your Elite friends to give you an idea of what might be going on" Kita says simply, "don't make yourself obvious, but make casual conversation to and ask them what they're up to since you did mention a couple of people that have been around him here and there to have an idea. Record and write things down, spy on them if you have to. Will it be a bit of a longer process, probably, but that's why you gather and move, gather and move, find inconsistencies in other's stories and gather up more evidence."

Iwaizumi nodded, knowing that it would have to be that route as Kita spoke up, "believe me if it were a lot easier, than I would offer you an easier method, but right now we don't have many leads other than some suspicions on a person here and there without any hardcore proof."

Tobio just looking down as he just confused and hurt.......

He was probably lied to about the payment for damages.

His father is being let out soon.

Now his ass is being threaten to be locked up.......he's hurt......he's hurt and PISSED, unable but to help but just keep glaring right down at the ground.

"Best friend you look upset" Isamu standing up with a big smile on his face as he runs up to the alpha, "I got a picture to cheer you up!"

Atsumu jumping and looked at the small alpha in shock, not understanding their out of the blue friendship, but the idea of having a picture is a very nice gesture nonetheless, sliding down to the floor and onto his knees with a curious expression, Kita and Suna watching them with narrowed eyes.

"LOOK!"

Atsumu's heart pounded in his chest as he now knew EXACTLY why their friendship started.

Tobio looking at the picture with shock, "is that......."

Konoha looking at the picture with shock as he sent a silent thank you to god or whoever was watching over them that night, because he's starting to realize just how lucky he and Oikawa are, "holy shit.....it's Osamu....."

Oikawa and the others looking confused.

"Osamu" Akinari questioned, starting to freak out at the horror on Tobio's and Konoha's faces, and the pissed off expressions on Kita, Suna and Atsumu's faces.

"Atsumu twin brother" Konoha still in shock, lucky to be alive and that he was able to hold his own with the dangerous man, showing them the picture that Isamu looked mighty proud of, it being the picture of a gray haired alpha with his bangs on the opposite side of his face, Akinari and everyone else staring wide eyed at a pissed Atsumu as he was hugged by the happy tiny alpha

Suga's heart pounding in his chest as he saw......Daishou's bodyguard.......

'Oh my god.....'

Konoha is going to have some questions for Atsumu about the hotel situation......why was he and his brother stocking Tobio at that time.....because knowing Osamu is guarding Daishou is going to make this porcess to help and save him a lot more harder than need be.

'That son of bitch lied to me' Atsumu inwardly growled, Daishou tricking him this whole time......his brother.....

Did his own brother turn his back on him?

"Why didn't he say anything to us at the standoff" Suna's eye twitching as he was livid, "he doesn't talk to us all this time, pops up out of nowhere causing trouble.......then he's leaves" looking over to a pissed off Atusumu, "what the hell is your brother doing?!"

Before Atsumu could give an answer, Suga dove for Kita as he doubled over with a loud gasp that made Suna look at his mate with fear and caught his husband with Suga, before they could question what was going on was when Suna and Suga felt something wet hit their legs.

Suna's alpha instincts kicking in and picked Kita up bridal style, Masauru gasping as he knew what was about to happen as he and everyone in the room saw the gang leaders water break.

Kita pointing to the Futakuchi as he looked at the gang leader with shock, "bring the videos, I'm not finished yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and I appreciate you all so much!
> 
> And new update day for the time being is Thursday, I will let everyone know when I will start updating on Wednesday's again.
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope to hear from you, hope you all have an amazing week! <3


	34. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Long chapter long chapter indeed for chapter 35, Almost there! Around another hour or so, maybe an hour in a half for editing and whatnot, but I'm happy that I'm almost done! And thank you so much for the patience since this week is a little different!**
> 
> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Tokshoh, LaLaumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisyaoitoo and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't think you all enough!! I will respond comments from my previous chapters asap!!
> 
> **Ok, I think I got the grammar fixed for the most part, I will come back to check in a little bit**
> 
> Ok I had major change of plans with this chapter due to time (since I was at the doctors a lot this week) but the my main reasonings is due to the fact that I think it would help with the content that I put in the next chapter, and with what is all going to be happening in the next chapter I think I made the right choice, and honestly I'm excited to write the next chapter since there will be a lot going on.
> 
> I know me and time just aren't friends right now, and my body sure didn't help with any of that (have 'lovely' bruises on my arm from them drawing blood ._.). Then my depression kicked my ass this week so that didn't help (thought of my miscarriage I had when I was sixteen, my mind loves doing that to me), and then the power in the house decided to go out and so did my wifi.....and the house felt like an oven, and then of course the lawnmower hates me >.< So that was my week, so hopefully next week I should be getting the chapter up a little earlier, since it's going to be a bit of a longer one, so estimation late Thursday-mid Friday (more than likely Friday if I'm going to be totally honest here)
> 
> I will be responding to comments asap!!
> 
> And oh my goodness thank you LaLaLumina for making such an amazing gift for me!! Love you girl and I'm tell you with the week that I had, it was the sweetest and thoughtful gift that warms my heart! Girl thank you so much for the amazing writing and I will finish commenting on it asap!  
> Can't wait to red more!
> 
> So again, my love and appreciation to all of you for sticking with me, and just the patience you all have with me is amazing and I'm thankful for the support! Love you all and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Language, Mature Content, Giving Birth, Mentioned Sexual Content, Mentioned Rape, Violence And Blood (in the video they watch)***

-December 27th, 12:30 A.M.-

 

“Do you have the area all ready to go” Atsumu opening the door as Suna carried a quiet Kita, seeing him clinging onto his husband as he softly panted and looked nothing but uncomfortable, Atsumu holding onto Masaru so he doesn’t try to go into the birthing room since he knows that Kita doesn’t like seeing his own child looking at him in this weak state, the others following close behind as they all hurried up and helped Suna get the omega in labor in the car and made sure that all their kids were bundled up in the cold weather, Keiji make sure Rui would be good on her own for a bit since they will be here a little late.

Ojiro nodded as he stretched out and adjusted his gloves, surgical mask and an large white apron, other members opening the door for Suna carrying Kita down to the birthing room in the same clothes in an underground room, “yes, it was very sudden but I’m glad I was already got it ready since I had a feeling he was about to pop” looking into the room of the others, “did you tell them the rules, I don’t want to have to do extra cleaning that I WILL be making you help me out with” Atsumu’s face deadpanning, “if it gets dirty enough. Kita is already a neat freak as much as it is, since he’s bringing in a new life and like he did with the other two when he gave birth, he will be extra anal about having things clean when he walks around with his son.”

“Yes I did and what Kita likes and where the children will be at so that way Kita doesn’t lose it mind” looking over to Nao with Isamu, Dai, Asuga and Hikaru all taking off their little shoes and jackets, “our lovely little room with some of the other gang members and their children since the birth of one of the future leaders is being born. Told them it’s like a big thing for us.”

“Because it is, I heard that Noboru’s birth was huge after our old boss been the leader for a couple of years or so, something I would have to look through old birth records since he was so happy that he was able to have another child and be able to hold him and not be exiled to never get a chance to see his son grow up unless it was from the magazines, TV and intweviews that he managed to sneak himself into without being recgonized until his son learned the truth and seeked Suguru out” Ojiro giving a sad smile as he missed Suguru and Noboru, he knew Kita still missed him so much as Suguru and Noboru were like his father and brother to him, “so where’s your doctor from the group that Suna got the ok to have help handle his omega?”

“Right here” Akinari smiles as he hurries up Atsumu and Ojiro, Atsumu setting Masaru down so he can go over to his son and the other little ones, Ojiro tried his best to not have his jaw drop as this is the first time he’s gotten a good look at the guy since the hotel after the standoff, those snake eyes taking him off guard as he had no idea Seiji’s, their old boss and the popular Elite they’re giving the pills to Suguru and Noboru’s relative was going to be the one to help deliver Kita’s baby.

“An Elite” looking over to Atsumu looking at him with a amused smile, “yes yes Ojiro we seem to be very popular with them all these years.”

“I don’t bite and I’m medically trained” Akinari putting on the gloves, surgical mask and robe that Ojiro had in his hands as the alpha just seems to be shocked to be looking at their old boss’s nephew, although he can say that Akinari looks like a good mix of his mix of his mother and father that he’s seen in magazines and the TV, definitely has that pretty boy look to him with light brown hair that similarly styled like Seiji’s, although his hair has small waves to it and isn’t as structured as Seiji’s, “Suna said it was fine since I did schooling and worked at a hospital full time for years.”

“That’s good, we’ve got a few good medically trained in there as well and to me the more the better” Ojiro says as he nods his head to the room, the alpha looking behind him to Atsumu, “since Kita says he wants some video watching, he’s surprisingly letting you guys in, so please make sure you’re all sanitized and know what you’re walking into, and make sure the kids get to the playroom with our other members that brought their kids with them to meet the Kita’s son when he’s born.”

Atsumu giving a thumbs up as Ojiro and Akinari walk down some steps to the underground room, turning his head to the others as he grabbed Kita’s personal sanitize kit with him to everyone, “don’t take this personal as Kita is big on cleanliness and especially since he’s allowing you guys to be in the room, which is huge so you don’t have to worry about tight spaces for you claustrophobic folks” Bokuto sighing as the alpha doesn’t like the feeling of being constrained, “and kids will be heading down with us to the underground floor as well since the play area we have for these instances is right next door to the birthing room.”

“Why underground if I may ask” Keiji politely asks as he expertly cradles Sakura in one hand while using his other had to sanitize his daughter with wipes,Sakura starting to get a little fussy as she wasn't liking, Keiji whispering sweet nothings to her to get her to calm down and not start screaming her head off, knowing she's still not the happiest when Oikawa's yelling woke her up.........plus he knew that she was very hungry, and he was happy to see that the label on the sanitizer and thanked god it’s safe for skin and had baby wipes in there as well, “safety?”

“Yes sir, it’s a lot safer for us and it’s well hidden too in case someone wants to attack us” Atsumu nodded as he hands Tobio a sanitizing wipes, Tobio jumping and then gave a small nod and grabbed it, Atsumu ignoring the looks he got from Oikawa and Kuroo, “once we close it up and after we go under it you can’t even tell where the hell the opening it and how to even get it open, and we can lock it from the inside in case of incidences where they do find out where we are and try to open it, password operated with our technical expert Ginjima that he was able to install for us with the money and resources that Seiji provides for us.”

“So if danger were to come” Oikawa says as he wipes himself down, snorting at Tobio having to tell Nao he didn’t have to wipe his bottom with that, Keiji wiping Isamu himself since the small alpha thought it would be a good idea to try and stick it in his mouth to see what it tastes like like the curious little guy that he is, Suga and Daichi giving thumbs up and smiles to Dai and Asuga to show that they were doing a wonderful job wiping themselves down, and unable but to help but smile at Masaru wiping Hikaru down and telling him all the rules that his mother has in the house, Hikaru looking at Masaru with a big smile and beaming eyes as he listened intently to the older omega, “and if they found out where we were, they wouldn’t be able to break in?”

“Correct” Atsumu replies as he grabs a fresh wipe and wiped down his face, “soundproof so if they don’t know where we are, they won’t find us by us making noises although we still do try to keep it quiet for people who just have that sharp of hearing, and if they do, they will have a very hard time trying to get it since it’s nearly impossible to get in once we lock it from the inside. So you guys and the children will all be down with us and won’t be able to get out until we let you out, which is all depending on how long Kita wants to continue the videos for tonight.”

“Which I would think that he wouldn’t want to with all the exhaustion that labor puts someone through” Futakuchi says as he leans on Kin for support, the older alpha carrying his equipment.

“You would think” Konoha says as he finishes up, “but Kita has a very high pain tolerance and when he’s determined, he will fight through his exhaustion to at least get to one more video” looking over to see Atsumu get a pissed off look and knew it had to do with his brother, seeing that Atsumu can’t lie worth a damn and just how genuinely shocked he seemed with Isamu brought up the picture to him…….he thinks he knows the perfect video that he feels that Kita, Atsumu and Suna need to watch…….since he knows Kita will be wanting his answers.

Konoha still thanking god that he and Oikawa are still alive after that night…...because Osamu is someone to not fuck with.

“So we’re all safe and ready to go in case of an emergency, got a whole bunch of food, drinks, entertainment, weapons, baby formula and food, bottles, toiletries, a garbage shoot, showers, multiple bathrooms, laundry, many different clothes and many many more, pretty much like an underground home in case we end up having to hide down here, Kita wants to make sure we have are ready for anything since no one knows what's going to happen” Atsumu planting on a smile and thumbs up, jumping when Isamu latched onto his leg with a big smile.

“You kick butt” Isamu hopping on the balls of his feet, Nao gasped as he looked up at Atsumu, dark blue eyes beaming at him as he went right behind Isamu.

“You kick butt?!”

“I guess you can say I can” Atsumu nervously chuckled.

He sure as hell knew his brother can.

“So why not an actual hospital again” Bokuto asks as they all made their way to the stairs to the underground room located in the middle of the hallway, Atsumu showing a demonstration to show that no one would be able to spot the door…….the others actually impressed that the alpha wasn’t pulling their legs, the little ones, except Masaru, all were in amazement about it and told Atsumu to do it again.

“Kita doesn’t trust them and neither do I, and Suna doesn’t want to chance with a cops recognizing them since we are one of the biggest gangs around right now” Atsumu answered as he helps guide the little ones down so they don’t fall forward and hurt themselves, about to hold his hand out to help Tobio down, but Oikawa saw what was coming and grabbed the omega by the waist and helped guided him down that made Iwaizumi roll his eyes a bit, Atsumu’s eye twitched and took a deep breath as he watches the couple walk down the steps, “precaution since Kita’s obviously in a vulnerable state right now and he doesn’t like being weak where someone can easily cuff him or anything like that, plus Suna is just naturally overprotective and doesn’t want to chance anything. Not to say that the police has seen our faces, but we can never be too sure and we take as much precaution as possible. So we’ve got some medically trained members on our team, Ojiro being one of them that you saw walking with Akinari down here a little bit ago. That’s how Kita wants it and that’s how he feels comfortable, the more comfortable he is the smoother the process is and us not having to look behind our backs almost the whole time someone might come in since Kita is a very important figure in our world.”

‘Safe’ Atsumu thinks to himself as he leads them to the play area that doesn’t get used all that often, knowing how much Kita has only admitted this to him and Suna, but he remembers in his younger years how he confided in him one day where he couldn’t hold back on his emotions, that despite the omega being so sure of himself most days and is a tough cookie that no one can see weak and the omega refuses to be seen as such……..but Kita admitted to him that sometimes he just gets scared and has a hard time hiding it some days. What also didn’t help those emotions was the fact that Kita and Suna briefly broke up since the alpha made the suggestion to give Masaru up for adoption since he started to freak out more and more the pregnancy went along.

Only time he’s seen Suna beg and apologize to anyone, and actually showed some other emotions other than boredom.

“Ok here is the play room that doesn’t get used all that often” Atsumu says as he knocks on the door three times before he opens and walks in, “yo we got more little ones to play with in here with our guests.”

A couple of alphas snap their heads up from the future little gang members all running around giggling and having fun.

“So your hands are going to be a bit busy” Atsumu giving his shit eating grin when the alphas Ginjima and Kosaku both saw the kids walking in the room, both of them clearly not expecting more than just maybe one of two more kids, “you know Masaru, this one right here is Nao” Atsumu smiling wider when he pointed to the small raven haired alpha with his glasses and braces, the two alphas looking at Nao and then at Atsumu and seeing the resemblance, “this one here is Isamu” pointing to the tiny blond with black streaks in his hair with one of his arm's in a cast, Isamu waving at the two of them with his good arm with a big smile, the two of them waving back, “this one here is Hikaru, Isamu’s big brother and Nao’s older cousin, so please have your sons and the others be gentle with him please” pointing to the raven haired omega with gunmetal blue eyes that they were able to tell who the mother when they looked at Keiji holding a small infant in a owl onesie, easily being able to tell who the small omega’s father is when they looked at Kuroo as the small omega is the spitting image of his father, Kuroo, Keiji and Bokuto looking surprised that Atsumu was paying attention enough to know that Hikaru is jumpy and a bit sensitive, “and these two are Dai and Asuga” Suga and Daichi actually happy to see how Atsumu pointed to the right child, being able to tell that the alpha pays attention to what is going on, “we’ve brought some snacks, blankets and pillows and I know there is movies and other snacks down here right?”

“Yes there is” Ginjima answers as he looks down at the little ones standing in front of him with friendly smiles, seems like they’re very well behaved from what he can tell and looked up at Atsumu, “we’re good down here, any health problems that I should be aware of, allergies of any kind?”

Atsumu looking at the others behind him as he grabbed the little one’s blankets and pillows in their small overnight bags since the omegas wanted their little ones to get some sleep, setting the bags against the wall along with what he can assume the two small alphas that were already in the room.

Keiji and Suga shook their heads, Keiji speaking up, “no my boys are good, although Isamu’s ear seems to be causing him problems right now” looking down to see his small alpha scratching at his ear again for a second, “if he comes up to you whining a bit, that means that he wants you to massage his right ear for him.”

Ginjima gives a small nod and looks at Isamu who was just smiling at him, “I will keep an eye out and makes sure we keep the volume down in here as much as possible."

Keiji giving a thankful smile, trusting Kita and Suna with having these two alphas to watch over his kids and he wasn’t sensing any bad vibes from these two either…….so that was helping him stay calm right now. Plus Nao would have already snipped at the alphas and stuck by Tobio if he smelled something off about these men, “thank you.”

Really hoping that this is something minor for his son.

Tobio nods his head when Atsumu looks over to him to see if their son had any allergies, the omega speaking up, "Nao is allergic to peanuts, his epy pin and other shots are in his bag."

Ginjima and Kosaku nodding with small smiles and jumped when they saw a familiar face, Ginjima looking over to see Tobio and gave a smile and wave to him…….hoping he’s doing ok.

And really wondering how in the hell did Kita allow Atsumu near Tobio after they found out what he did to the omega, since that was one of the rare times Kita actually showed a lot more emotions than he normally does. He can tell Kita wants Tobio to be apart of the gang, he knows his boss sees something in the omega, and he’s had some nice chats and gathered that the omega is a good person from the times Tobio has had dinners and stayed the night a few times with them.

“How are you doing Tobio” Ginjima asks as he threw a ball that his son handed over to him to throw so he could try to catch it with a giggle, Tobio jumping and looked over to the familiar alpha with a small smile.

Everyone snapped their heads to Tobio, Kuroo about to question how his brother knew him, but then had to remind himself that his brother used to be engaged to a gang member………

A thought that pisses him off since he thinks it’s very dangerous.

So his brother has met the majority to all of these gang members.

“I’m doing good, thank you for asking Ginjima” Tobio giving a polite smile and a small bow as he cradled his stomach, “you doing good” looking over to a small alpha with white hair just like Ginjima’s, “that your son?”

Ginjima’s smile grew and nodded his head, “he sure is, Koya is his name” giving a fond smile to the white haired alpha that now stood in front of Nao, turning his head to the side and stared at the older alpha with interest, “just turned four a couple months ago.”

“Sup Tobio” Kosaku smiles as he watched his children playing, waving his hand, then looking at Atsumu with a smirk, “glad you’re picking a lot better choices.”

Tobio blushed as Atsumu grabbed his shoe and threw it at the laughing alpha, Kuroo groaning as Bokuto decides to drag Kuroo away from the room before he could even say anything. Oikawa didn’t know whether to laugh or not, but forced out a small forced laugh as the littles ones decided to crack up even though they had no idea what they were even talking about.

“Your children will be safe and more than likely will be napping, so it’s all good” Ginjima says as the mothers all nodded, “and congratulations on baby number two Tobio.”

Tobio gave a small smile and quickly bowed his head, having Oikawa help him kneel down to give Nao a kiss, Isamu ended up wanting one too and Nao got into a conversation with the small blond for wanting his mommy, Isamu just smiling at him as he was happy to get his kiss from his 'boyfriend'.

“Thank you” Tobio then walking out as after he made sure Nao wasn’t going to try to nag at Isamu more, Hikaru and Isamu giving Keiji and Sakura a kiss and told them that their daddies love them too, although Isamu didn’t so convinced with that, but just gave his mom a kiss.

“I love you mommy.”

“I love you too sweetheart” kissing the small alpha and Hikaru on the cheeks, “we will be back in a little bit, like Tobio told Nao, be good and listen to what these nice alphas say ok, if they say nap time, snack time, play time or movie time, then you listen so you don’t get in trouble.”

“Yes mom” Hikaru giving a small smile and looked up at the alphas that were going to be watching with a shy look.

“It’s ok, you got Nao, Isamu and Masaru.”

“It’s alright” Masaru holding Hikaru’s hand as he sensed the fear with being with people he didn’t know, “if they decide to be mean, then I can get my mother and daddy to beat them up.”

The two alphas tensed up at the thought, really not wanting a Kita and Suna takedown for upsetting Masaru, if there was one thing that they can be on the same page about with Atsumu, it was that Masaru is 'Daddy's Little Omega' or 'Daddy's Princess'........because dear god all Masaru does is look like he's upset with something, even look like he's about to cry and Suna is there in a heartbeat while Kita has to hold him back sometimes depending on how upset their child is. Kita does get pissy with anyone that upsets his son, but he tries to teach Masaru to handle himself a lot more so that way his child can just punch whoever upset him and not have daddy try to do it for him all the time.

Unless you just REALLY upset Masaru........then you would be wishing to get your ass kicked by Suna rather than Kita.

Hikaru used his free hand and bit his thumbnail, giving a small nod and then nodded at his mom.

Keiji smiles and kisses his cheek and blows a kiss to Isamu as he goes off the play. He holds Sakura up against his chest and got Semi’s help to stand up, the two of them smiling at each other as they follow Tobio and the others out, Semi and Konoha giving each other a kiss on the way out of the room and gave each other smiles. Konoha lightly slapping Semi’s bottom as he holds the door for the omegas to walk out before him.

“I would slap yours too Keiji, but I know Kuroo and Bokuto won’t be hap-OW!”

“Pervert” Semi punching him on the shoulder, Konoha chuckling as Keiji’s face turns red and facepalms.

“Love you too doll” Konoha chuckles as he places a kiss on Semi’s cheek.

“Good to see that you’re doing ok Konoha.”

Konoha tensed up and snapped his head over to Ginjima after he spoke to him, Ginjima and Kosaku looking at him with small smiles and knew why they were saying that.....everyone that he's run into with the gang since he's been back have all looked like they were shocked that he seemed so.........'normal'......then again he can't exactly blame them for thinking that since he was just a big mess.......a mess that couldn't tell the difference between what wasn't and was real.....

"T-Thanks" Konoha smiles back at them.

"See that you got an omega" Kosaku smiles, "congrats on the beauty."

Konoha smiles at them as he a hundred percent agrees that he's with a beauty, "thank you, and I'm expecting too."

Both of the alphas smile wider, Ginjima speaking up, "congratulations on being a father too, it's wonderful."

Konoha seeing the love Ginjima and Kosuke have for their children playing around and couldn't help but smile a bit wider, really looking forward to being able to discuss baby names with Semi.......he feels like he's got the perfect names for them that he hope Semi will like.......and the fact that he's have two omega boys and Tobio is having an omega boy actually makes him very excited for future playdates with the three.......being able to have a whole bunch of kids and live in a house full of them just like his mother and father did with him and his eleven other siblings......he wouldn't be surprised if he had more since his mother was still able to carry by the time they threw him out of the house. To have the life that he always craved growing up when he started sneaking out of his home........to be the father that he never had.

A caring father.

A loving father.

One that isn't so hateful.....

One who's always there since his father was always out on mission trips or was having them do bible study all the time to get him and his siblings to hate everything that his parents hated........which was so many things. Like two alphas and two omegas being with each other, sex before marriage is a must or they were going to hell, polyamorous relationships were out of the question otherwise your a harlet, omegas in his parents eyes were nothing but sex driven whores from what he's heard over and over, pregnancy out of marriage was a 'sign' in his mother and father's eyes that the baby is a spawn of satan. Couldn't drink alcohol, couldn't drink tea, couldn't, couldn't eat this and couldn't eat that, he wasn't supposed to associate with anyone deemed as sinners, couldn't wear any short sleeved clothes to show off any skin, couldn't say certain words or he would get slapped.......

He couldn't count the many times that he's been slapped and had different punishments, just because he didn't see the need to be so controling and.......well just plain hateful.

He was always different from his other siblings.

The only one born with blond hair and brown eyes, the youngest alpha........the only one to be 'cursed' like his mother.......was child number six out of tweleve. Six the number of the devil, the only blond one and got the curse......

His parents telling him that he was the spawn of satan himself after they caught him fucking an alpha on his father's car, he did it out of difiance......and that just solidified in his mind that his parents never truely loved him. He knew his siblings were too scared to speak out against their parents to save him from living on the streets........and by that point they were just as afraid of him as they were of their parents.

So having Semi......having Tobio......having Bokuto and just everyone else......having people who show that they genuinely love him and are there for him......it's something that he's never had and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

So yes......he's very happy, well sad and hurt that Daishou is getting hurt.....but as soon as this madness is over and all of them are together and spending their futures together.......

He's going to make sure Daishou and his five kids are apart of it.

Then everything will be set.

Konoha smiles wider as he blinks back a couple of happy tears, giving them a nod and says as he walks out of the door.

"Thank you."

 

-

 

"Ok breath Kita, you're doing wonderful" Akinari says in a soothing voice as Suna helped his omega sit up and lean forward, the omega gritting his teeth as was sweating profusely, letting out small grunts as he refuses to scream his head off, Suna helping the omega strip and lay on the bed along with the other medically trained members help his omega onto the bed, covering most of the omega's body with a sheet so the others didn't just walk in to see his husband butt naked but it wasn't heavy material that would make his husband more uncomfortable than he already is, "looks like you dilated to a ten sweetheart so you're almost there, little guy ad your body seem to want your little boy out just as much as you want to since this didn't take very long."

"Oh thank god" Kita pants as he lays his head against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling and just praying to whoever is up in the sky that his little boy was going to come out with no issues.......not knowing what he would even do to himself if he lost another one.......he bonded so much with Koji and seeing the doctors, as he had no choice and Suna took him into the hospital since they were close when he started to go into labor early with his little omega, since the others weren't near and Kita, Suna and eventually Ojiro, Atsumu and Osamu were there and constantly looking over their shoulders and just ready to attack anyone who they might suspect that they might be trying to cuff any of them at any time, he hated seeing them sticking needles in his little one and hearing the little boy cry and cry that it pained him to be forced to stay in the bed while they kept messing with him......Kita only felt at ease throughout that situation was when he was holding Koji and being able to breastfeed him and just stare into his innocent beautiful eyes that were looking up at him as if Kita was the most important being in the world.....hated not being able to hold him and had Atsumu spy on the doctors with his baby, since the alpha's specialty is stealth and knew he wouldn't be detected, to make sure that they weren't hurting him like his paranoid mind was telling him.

Then he was able to take him home.

But unfortunately Koji couldn't survive.

Suna laid their foreheads against each other's when he could tell where Kita's thoughts were going, the alpha not caring that Kita's forehead is sweaty and that he was emitting a distressed scent like most omegas do when giving birth, glad that there was a sheet in the room separating the omega and the others who were waiting for the baby to come along, "Kita he's going to be fine."

"I-I'm trying to tell myself that" Kita gripping the bed sheets as he was afraid to grab onto Suna's or Atsumu's hands without shattering their bones, the alphas saddened by this, but understood all the same that the omega didn't want to hurt them with his unique ability to crush anything in his hands like it was snapping a twig, the two alphas knowing how much Kita will feel like more of a monster if that were to happen, even though Suna and the others tell him that he isn't who knows how many times.

Suna wondering if he will have to tell this to his son in the future, getting a feeling just from the way his son acted in the omega's womb that he's got some strength in him......and that was just in the womb, and Kita has never complained that the kicks the other two gave weren't that much of a pain to feel compared to their small alpha about to come out now.

"You know I love you and our little boy is going to come out and want to meet you and everyone else" Suna giving a small kiss against the omega's forehead, "he's going to be fine, I promise that Danuja is going to come out and is going to be happy to meet the two of us, his big brother when he's able to come in here, and everyone else...." looking up to Atsumu and narrowed his eyes slightly as he's still livid about what had just been revealed to him and his husband about Osamu.....he's hiding, he's doing something that he knows he shouldn't be doing and that was probably extremely dangerous, because Osamu doesn't try to hide something unless it's just dangerous and stupid of him to be doing......going to have a nice chat after they go through another video.......because he's on high alert.

This gang is his family that took him in that helped him with his problems.

He has a husband.

He's about to have his second child......Suna is going to have a hard time not murdering the twins if this is something that can get back to all of his family.

Atsumu flinching as he knew there was going to be a talk of sorts.......he feels like a lot of yelling and more than likely have his ass handed to him.

"He will make it Kita" Atsumu placing his hand on the omega's bare back at the same moment as Suna, "he's going to make it, for your little boy to be here and with all of us that I'm so happy, happy that your giving yourself another shot at this."

Since Kita was so scared to have another baby that he took birth control and made Suna wrap it up for quite a while, Suna begged him for a while since as painful as it was for him since he's never seen the alpha get that emotional since Kita briefly broke up with him, Suna wanted to try again. But Kita........Kita was just so fucking scared, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, that he just seemed to refuse and pretended that he had no idea what pregnancy even was and cuddled with Masaru every night. Suna took the hint after the two of them having some fights due to pure hurt that the two of them didn't know how to handle, letting Kita work through it in his mind........Suna never left the omega's side like he knew Kita thought he was going to.

The first time they made love without birth control and a condom was when Kita became pregnant again.

"So happy to see my little nephew" Atsumu lightly patting his back.

Akinari looking up at the three and was able to figure out real quick what had happened sometime before this, looking up at the screen to see the little one's heartbeat, looking completely normal and could see that nothing was off. Due to having a little alpha, they like to push themselves out and normally help their mother out with the pushing process, which results in quicker deliveries......although he had to help the small alpha pace himself so he didn't hurt himself and his mother. Omega babies are stubborn little fuckers to Akinari when it came to delivers, since they find their mother's warmth soothing and due to not being as eager to hurry up and leave that warmth to meet mommy as alphas are, so deliveries tend to be a lot longer, but once their out they cling onto their mother like no one's business, and unless it is daddy that's taking them away from mommy for the first forty eight to seventy two hours of being born, then they will be screaming their heads off wanting mommy or daddy. Little alphas are a little more sociable out of the womb then the omegas are for the most part, but damn are they clingy with mommy when they want to be, easy to anger and are very demanding of when they want to be fed, talked to, ect. Little omegas are usually very emotional, there was always going to be exceptions since everyone, every little baby is different, but that's what he's read up on from his studies from college classes that he ended up taking earlier than most others in the field due to money, Powerhouse and just because he's actually good at what he does, and has noticed in all his years in the delivery room.

Ojiro and the others making sure everything was good and ready for the little guy while helping relaxing Kita and helping out Akinari needed from them, the alpha looking along with Akinari to help observe, and because Akinari has been through this process longer than he has so he thinks it will be good to keep some stuff in mind. He's already learned quite a bit from the older alpha about the genders and what they require, what to look for, do this when this situation happens, do that when that situation happens.

He knows what he's doing, but it's always helpful to learn from your elders. And just thought it was funny that as soon as Akinari walked into the room, his demeanor was went from happy go lucky and just very friendly, to down to business, looking very intimidating and took control of everything that Suna was even impressed with all of this.

"Alright push Kita" Akinari smiles as he adjusted the sheets over the omega's legs and adjusted his gloves, leaning in closer and his smile grows when he saw the omega's hole stretched out even more as Suna and Atsumu help the omega sit up to push, the omega gritting his teeth and breathed in and out harshly, small and small whines escaped the omega here and there and his eye twitched with the most pissed off look, Akinari letting out a small gasp and smiled a bit wider as the hole spread out even wider in preparation for the baby to come out, "alright Kita lay back down so that way you can take a few deep breaths to get you and your alpha a break, so that way you and little guy don't overdue yourselves."

Snorting when he heard Sakura cooing from behind the white sheets and the others small chatter, "love you too girlfriend!"

Sakura squealing happily at the sound of Akinari's voice, the others chuckling, Kita couldn't hold back the slight twitch of the lip at that.

"You're definitely Akinari's best friend aren't you" Bokuto cooes to the tiny alpha, Sakura making another happy sound in response.

"You're damn right I'm her best friend" Akinari call out to the others with a big smile, having a lot of bonding the times that he's watched over and helped feed her when Keiji was having a difficult night after waking up crying in the middle night, knowing nightmares of what happened that night that he knew Keiji lost it. He didn't know exactly what the omega did to Junn to get him and the kids out of there without him running after them, but it certainly didn't make him feel any less anxious since Keiji isn't an overly emotional person and usually had a good hold on his emotions for the most part and was one of the best in the group in controlling his emotions......so the fact that he saw blood on Keiji's hands when he was delivering Sakura, he knew was something violent that Keiji tried his best to not think of. He can tell that Keiji does his best, or at least not let it get to him all that much, but sadly he can tell that since he ignores the thoughts during the day, it comes to bite him in the ass in his dreams.

He knows Iwaizumi did that a lot when he first adopted him, and did it again after Hisahito killed himself.

"Ms. Chatty Cathey" Akinari sang that it made Ojiro chuckle at the older alpha's attitude and just how much Akinari just seems to enjoy this process without being sadistic about it, thinking that Akinari and babies just mix, then again for the alpha had to take into consideration that in order to be good at this kind of job, you had to be good with babies, "my best friend, I'm about to get you a new best friend Sakura!"

Kita taking deep breaths as Sakura's happy squeals were actually making him somewhat at ease right now, groaning as he thinks his son heard the squealing, at least that's what it felt like to him as it feels like his son was trying to claw his way out of him at the sound of the female alpha. An alpha named Riseki came up to Kita with a cool wet washcloth, Atsumu giving the alpha some space to push himself through and helped wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead, knowing that this will help him somewhat cool off and keep him from overheating.

"T-Thank you Riseki" Kita panted as he looked over to him with a small nod, the alpha giving a small nod and bowed to his boss, "you have don't have to do that e-everytime......everytime I say something to you....."

"Sorry, old habits boss" Riseki nervously chuckles at the omega raising an eyebrow at him.

"Tch."

"Kita play nice" Suna sighs as he waves his hand to the other alphas that he's good, the alpha nodding and walked away to study with Ojiro and help out Akinari out with anything he needed since he just took the reins on this whole operation that he's not really doing much than he normally does when he helps other members of their gang with the births of their little ones.

"Don't tell me.....what to...d-do" Kita panted as he looked over to his husband with narrowed eyes, "you're not....the one who is.....pushing this.....asshole" Kita throwing his head back as soon as he said that with a groan, ".......this little fucking asshole....." groaning even more.

"I think he knows you're insulting him" Atsumu snorts.

Kita lowly growls that made Atsumu tense up.

"Shinsuke you need to calm your ass down."

Kita snapped his head and gave a death glare to his husband, "repeat that.....one more time."

Suna looking into the dangerous eyes of his omega, swearing he's seeing satan in his eyes and his shoulders shot up, feeling very intimidated........but damn it's making him horny right now and is fighting off a boner from the assertive and pissed off omega.

Ojiro seeing Suna trying to fight off said boner with how his legs are shuffling when he and the omega kept their eyes locked, the alpha pinching the bridge of his nose.......he loves the two of them......he really does.....but oh dear god can they be a handful themselves sometimes, not as much as the twins, but they certainly have their moments where he would rather take their antics over Kita being a bit of a firecracker and Suna trying so hard to not tackle the omega to the ground every time he sees Kita put someone in their place and have sex with him. Sometimes he will catch on quickly that Kita wears revealing clothing, even though the omega has never been shy about showing his body not too long after their boss Suguru had helped build up his confidence, but he will purposely sway his hips a certain way, bend a certain way to see what was under the omega's clothes to purposely turn on and fuck with Suna......especially when Kita started to let himself be open to dating, and that was his way of getting the alpha's attention since Kita didn't know how to form it into words that he wanted Suna to take him out on a date.

Although their old boss Suguru got a kick out of it all and secretly pulled Suna to the side that if he were to hurt Kita, since he pretty much claimed the omega as his adopted son, he would cut off his dick.

And he wasn't kidding about it.

"Nothing" Suna still having his eyes locked onto the omega's, "keep pushing."

"That's what I thought" Kita panting as he looked over to Akinari for further instruction, thanking god for him being patient for him being snippy with him from time to time and that he didn't even look deterred in the slightest about it. For a guy that he's noticed is very open with his emotions, can be aggressive and will call people out on their behavior, he sure seems to have a lot more patience with him than with any of the others right now.......the only ones he doesn't really snip at are the omegas, he's usually very sweet with them......but the alphas, he has no problem with bitching at them.

Akinari has to hold back a chuckle at the omega who clearly knew how to shut up his alpha with just a look alone, he didn't know them all that well, but he had a feeling like these two were made for each other at this point with how he's seen them interact for the short period time, looking up see that Kita really jut needed one more push since he can see the pained look on Kita's face that the alpha was trying shove his way out.

Must be very eager to meet mommy and daddy.

"Ok he's an eager little fella" Akinari seeing that his hole has been opened wide enough, since he knows that this process was going to be very painful and exhausted no matter what, "swelling down here is wide enough and I don't want to hold this little guy up or he might end up hurting the both of you since he seems to be very aggressive."

"Wonder where he got that from" Atsumu says without even thinking and instantly regretted it, he was about to make a run for it when Kita punched him not even a second after that flew out of his mouth that sent Atsumu shouting out in pain, sending the alpha flying and slamming against the wall, making everyone on the other side jump and Ojiro felt compelled to tell the others what happened that made Oikawa, Kuroo and Konoha start laughing. Tobio face palming as Atsumu still didn't have too much of a filter, not surprised as Atsumu has a tendency to piss people off intentionally and unintentionally.......he knows Nao has his father's mouth since his son doesn't have much of a filter.....he knew he used to not have much of one when he was younger, he knew that and was quite embarrassed about it......but at least he's gotten better at it, Atsumu still has a problem when keeping his mouth shut. He knows this wasn't intentional, since he knows that if there was someone that Atsumu would be afraid of pissing off and disappointing, then it would be Kita.

"Dumbass."

Ojiro throwing his head back with a groan, really wondering why Atsumu has such a hard time not controlling what flies out of his mouth.

Atsumu sprawled out on the floor on his stomach, groaning as he had a hard time trying to get up and was gasping for air, the wall the he slammed into having a large crack in it 

"Are you alive" Ojiro walking over to him and lightly kicked his arm.

Atsumu groaning in response and raised a shaky hand to give him a thumbs up.

"He's good Kita" Ojiro looking over to the omega as he looked like he was about to scream his head off at the pain he was experiencing.

"Ok Kita" Akinari getting the omega's attention back to him as Suna set his head against the omega's, muttering to him real quick as he hated seeing his omega in pain, "swelling is wide enough for us to go for this last push ok?"

Kita nodded.

"Good now as long as you can give me one last hard push and you don't stop until I say so, and with how much your little alpha is trying to get himself out of you, it shouldn't hopefully take no more than a minute tops" Akinari explains to the omega, Kita nodding, "now it will still hurt since there is no way around it, but he seems like it will make it easier for you."

"Ok" Kita nodding as he painfully shuffled himself around, Atsumu managed to get himself back from the hit to help the omega out and placed a hand on the omega's sweaty and bare back, flinching at how much the omega's back seemed to get extremely hot, had to have heated up real quick since the omega punched him.

Akinari reading his mind and was happy to see concern for his boss, "that's just his body preparing itself for when he comes out" the others behind the curtin listening intently to the insightful alpha, Suga smiling as he couldn't wait to meet the little guy, since he knew that when baby's are this aggressive it's because they can't wait to hurry up and bond with mommy, that's how his girls were, the gang leader and the two alphas looking at the alpha as this was news to them, "the baby will need the warmth of their momma and that's why it's so important for omegas to have skin to skin contact with their little ones, they're very comfortable and needing their momma's body heat and it will help keep them warm as well. So it's ok Atsumu, Kita's fine."

Atsumu sighing and gave a small smile and nod, not bothering Suna as he knows Atsumu doesn't feel that way about his omega, when they were younger he could tell that he had a crush on Kita before he met Tobio, right now Atsumu looks at Kita as his leader and like a mother figure of sorts since the omega likes to treat him like he was a child often, "good."

"Alright Kita" Akinari's smiling growing as Ojiro, Riseki and another alpha gang member spread Kita's legs open more and Akinari shuffled himself closer to the omega's hole and gently placed his gloved hands right below the omega's hole to be ready to grab the little guy as he had a feeling that he was going to shoot himself out at this point with how red the hole was getting, happy that he didn't need to tell the others to grab Kita's legs as the omega had a habit to try and cross his legs that he had to hold open himself while the other three were checking vitials, making sure Kita was feeling as comfortable as possible and making sure that Kita's bed, well nest since Suna was wanting to have Kita stay down here with their boy overnight and for another day and wanted his omega and son to be comfortable as possible, his nest set in the middle of the room while the bed he's on now was off to the side with their medical equipment that the gang were able to get their hands on, so Kita will be able to comfortably lay in his bed with his son while watching videos, "ready......" Kita taking a few deep breaths as sweat running down his face, Suna and Atsumu getting ready too......Suna staring down at where Akinari's head was under the sheets.

He was about to get the baby that he's been craving since Koji, having to take deep breaths as he was trying to keep himself calm.

"Push!"

Ojiro and the other two alphas had a hard time trying to hold the omega's open, the three of them red faced and sweating to keep the powerful omega's legs open, Akinari being able to tell from the powerful punch and three grown alphas struggling to keep the omega's legs open, especially in a weak state that he was in, he was still very hard to keep in one spot. Suna and Atsumu helping the omega lean forward as Kita was doing everything in his power to not scream and bared his unnaturally sharp teeth, Akinari looking up briefly and got taken back by that.....the omega looking somewhat demonic that he honestly thought that he was looking at a completely different person, the omega already intimidating enough as it is.......but damn did this make him want to run if the omega were to try to snap him......and he felt bad about thinking that about Kita as the omega is actually a beauty.

"Oh I see his head Kita" Akinari looking back down to see raven hair from the little alpha's head starting to come out of Kita, smiling as he pressed his gloved hands a little closer to the omega's hole, "keep on pushing you almost got it!"

Kita grabbing the metal bars that were built in by the sides of the bed since Kita can't really squeeze someone's hands without snapping their bones in half, Kita latching onto the bars and squeezed as if his life depended on it, the metal bending to Kita's will.

"You're doing good, keep pushing" Suna's head up against the omega's head again with his closed eyes, flinching when he heard Kita whine a little through the gritted teeth, "almost there."

"Here he comes" Akinari gasps, "push just a little more!"

Kita let out a whimper as he leaned himself forward a little more and did what the alpha asked of him.

Akinari giving a fond smile when the tiny head fell into his palms, being able to gently grab the small alpha and help him come out. Kita, Suna, Atsumu and the others all snapped their heads to the crying little infant as soon as he came out, Kita immediately looked at his little one when a small wash cloth was brought over to him to gently wipe down the tiny alpha real quick, immediately holding out his hands to his newborn. Suna looking at his son with wide eyes as this feeling, this feeling that he produced a new life, this one that was going to be dependent on him like Masaru and when Koji was alive, one that he already wanted to protect at all costs........he didn't want to lose another child again.

Eyes watering as Akinari walked over to them as Atsumu lowered the sheet on the omega's legs to cover up his bottom half, Ojiro getting the others attention that it was ok to have them come out, all of them already standing and waiting as soon as they heard the little cries of the newborn. Sakura snapping her eyes around when she heard the crying as she laid against her mother's chest, cooing over and over as she was trying to find the source of the cries.

Ojiro open the large sheet all the way to the end to reveal the wall, the wall now covered with the projector that they set up during the omega's labor. All of them looking and smiling at Akinari carrying the little one over to Suna and Kita, Suna watching Akinari handing the naked infant with a small blanket wrapped around him to Kita, the omega laying against the bed and cradled his son, the small alpha calming down as soon as he was enveloped in the familiar warmth of his mother, his dark eyes locked onto his mother's, snuggling himself more up against the omega as this is what Akinari could tell that the little one wanted.......he wanted his mommy. Seeing nothing but love in both of their eyes for each other. Looking over to see Suna place a kiss on the omega's cheek and brushed some of his son's hair out of his face.

"You did amazing Shin" Suna whispers to the omega as Kita nodded in responce to hearing him, so focused that he was actually.......he just actually gave birth to another baby......if anyone were to tell him when he lost Koji that he was going to have another baby down the line, he would have called them dumbasses and that they had no idea what they were even talking about.......

He didn't know why he even wanted to hold off on babymaking forever.......why he let himself put his guard up so that he didn't get hurt again like he did for so long, still surprised that Suna tolerated him constantly telling him no and to fuck off, that he didn't want anything to do with dating and mates.......because he was so scared to be hurt......

Just like Masaru was born, just like when Koji was born......just like now......he fell in love with his little one at first sight.

Looks a lot like Suna with the raven hair, but what Kita is adoring right now on his little boy is the light tips that he has, opposite of his and Masaru's. Masaru has his grey hair and black tips, his small alpha has raven hair and light grey tips. Has his father's fox-like eyes, hair looking like it was going to be styled like his father's as well.......guess time will tell since it's a little too early to assume.

Suna leaning down a bit to and the small alpha gaze groggily looking over to his father, nothing but love in his eyes as soon as he heard his father speak, "hello Danuja" Suna then lightly brushing his fingers to move some of his unique hair off to the side.

The other members, most of them as a couple of them were keeping an eye on the kids, that were behind the curtain with the group looked at amazement at the new member and possible leader of the gang, all of them giving fond smiles, Atsumu standing up in the chair he was sitting in and raised his hands in the air with a big smile. He cleared his voice to get everyone's attention except for Kita and Suna while the small alpha snuggled up more to his mother, the married couple entranced by their son to not pay attention to Atsumu, Sakura looking wide eyed at the calm and quiet alpha cradled again Kita.

"Meet our newest member of the Inarizaki Clan, meet the firstborn alpha of the leader Shinsuke and Rintarou Suna, Danuja Suna!"

The members shocking the group as they all cheered and clapped as soon as Atsumu finished, Atsumu telling the others what to say as it is tradition for each little one that is born into the gang.

"It's like an 'promise' or 'branding' of sorts since we refuse to tattoo babies" Atsumu says to the others as Tobio still remembered what all they did as he was here for Koji's birth......which now that it occured to Tobio and felt bad that he just noticed, looking around and wondered where the little guy went, "tattoos don't come until later."

Tobio frowning as he can only come to one conclusion when he hadn't seen or head Koji's name mentioned.......feeling a pain in his heart when he realized that he's probably dead.......knowing how much health problems the little omega had.

Making him want to cry.

Oikawa looking over to Tobio with a frown when he saw the omega looking on the verge of tears, grabbing his hand and gave it a squeeze, Tobio snapping his eyes to him and blinked back the tears, Oikawa leaning down and gently kissing the omega, everyone else in the gang knowing as Kita threatened every single one of them when they came in.

Atsumu taking a deep breath as he willed himself to not snap at Oikawa for kissing Tobio......knowing he doesn't have a right to.

But damnit if he couldn't help himself....

And what's also irking him is if he was able to stay with Tobio and be able to have a baby with him, not raping him......aching as he wouldn't have been able to celebrate his son like they are with Danuja......and possibly his little deceased omega as well, would have been able to have this celebration with the gang.

He took another deep breath as he says along with everyone else in the room;

"Welcome to Inarizaki Clan Danuja Suna, you're family and we love you, we won't turn you away or treat you differently due to gender, social standing, disabilities and sexual preference. We value love, honesty, respect and to always have each others back, we love you" Suna and Kita both kissing the small alpha as they and everyone else in the room conclude with, "welcome to the family, you matter. You belong."

 

-

 

'Why am I even protecting them?'

Daishou couldn't help but think as he stared up at the ceiling with his bloodshot eye, every part of his body aching and wishing that he could go to sleep......but his mind is in overload right now, not letting him get any rest as he couldn't stop.........couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if he were dead and Hisahito were alive.......he hated the bitch.......couldn't help but just get angry at the pure rage that he was feeling with the bitch that used him......

But he couldn't help but feel........feel that he would be better off switching places with the omega.

He was well loved by his fathers, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and pretty much just everyone in existence.......they all adored him that when they got caught the two of them in their intimate moment, it was like suddenly he was the horny and dumbass pervert who attacked Hisahito.....like all of a sudden he just went from not just being hated by his father to being hated by everyone else.

Apparently they didn't know him well enough that they thought he pressured Hisahito into the relationship, to the engagement.........thinking that he pressured the blond into the bond......

"What did I ever do to everyone......" Daishou mumbled to himself as he laid on the couch still where he was raped after pleading with Tooru to not take him, he wouldn't say he was numb, but he's definitely not breaking down right now after being put through that pain of Tooru fucking is already sore and swollen hole,".....what did I do to deserve to get hurt by everyone?"

Looking over to the couch to where he thinks he's hallucinating......he thinks......he only sees himself in the chair right now......well him with his hair all in waves, his hair naturally wavy that his father always hid, always styled it like his. The version of him on the couch having black hair with the black eye, wearing the sweatpants and a large black sweater when Tooru decided to clean him up and put him in new clothes, Tooru not wanting to further put him in pain, though the alpha didn't say.......he guesses he's just making excuses for the alpha right now, and made him sleep out on the couch. Which of course Tooru had some reasons for, he knows two of the reasons since Tooru just told him as he was cleaning him up, while doing so he made sure to tell Osamu since he knew the alpha ws listening in the whole time, that if Daishou decided to move around, that he isn't to help him around tonight......in the morning he can, but not tonight.

One it was like a punishment that he couldn't have the alpha's warmth, so in case that his mark started to burn then he was going to have to work his way up the stairs, where he just barley moves himself and he just wants to cry out in pain.........knowing it's Tooru's way of punishing him without causing all that much irritation to their little ones harm to their children, the alpha knowing he wouldn't try anything to hurt their sons, because the alpha knows Daishou grew an attachment to them. Tooru knows he loves and is attached to their sons, so he wouldn't allow any harm to them, therefore Tooru knows all he has to do is do a little pushing to get what he wants for the most part, just push and push without harming the amega to get him to bend him to his will.

Except right now, right now he was being stubborn with the alpha and trying to hold back the truth from the alpha as long as possible......although he's starting to question why at this point.

Two Tooru didn't want to chance on fucking him again since they sleep in the same bed, oddly he got used to Tooru's warmth and for some reason it really helped lull him to sleep after he would finish fucking him......so he sort of felt.....a little lonely? He really didn't want to admit it to himself, he really didn't want to.......but what was the point? He got used to the alphas warmth and his bonded side was throwing a bit of a fit that Tooru was making him sleep on the couch when he was wanting to be held by the alpha, his bonded side really didn't take any of the pain into account and could feel how happy he was when Tooru was raping him.That thought scared him since he thinks that's a big part of the reason why he didn't start balling his eyes out after Tooru cummed inside of him, that despite the fact that he pleaded no with the alpha and was ignored and put through all that pain anyway, that his bonded half and part of him didn't mind it so much that he was taken advantaged of, that he was happy that the alpha was even looking at him with those intense.......his dark itense eyes that looking down at him as he was being given his punishment.......those eyes really getting to him right now......

Daishou shook his head and started to hyperventilate a bit....his world starting to get a little darker as he tried to not let his bonded half of him take over, have the bonded version take over right here and right now, then he's going to end up spilling the beans before he has a chance to warn Atsumu......

"I will eventually have to spill it to him" his bonded looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his voice a little higher pitch than what his voice was normally, sitting in the chair with amazing posture that screamed his condfidence, "he's my fiance and he deserves to know what kind of whore that I'm being by sleeping with my own COUSIN."

Daishou not knowing how to respond, blinking at his bonded version just looking so sure.......so happy that he and Tooru are together.

He's never seen himself that happy in months.....he was so happy when he was in the storage cellar with Futakuchi, but that feeling of happiness didn't last very long since Akinari doesn't know when to not walk in on him, and he honestly thinks that the alpha just likes to ruin his happiness in general......ever since he found out about him and Hisahito, he's been nothing but snippy, bitchy and overall just seemed to act like he was the worst person in exsistnce.

So seeing himself looking happy.......it made him upset.....the fact that Tooru......Tooru just might be right.

Maybe he really does like him for who he truly is?

He was raped.

But why isn't he all that upset by it?

"It wasn't rape" his bonded version smiles as he swung his legs back and forth with a big smile, "he was making love to me and showing me who I belong to."

"I.....I deserve it?"

"I deserved to be shown who's boss weak me" brushing his black hair off to the side and out of his face, "he fucked me because he loves me and wants me to be his" looking at him with half lidded eye and licked his lips, Daishou having to admit to himself how seductive he looked right now......especially with the, he guesses dyed black hair, the black hair and eyes with his snake like grin he can tell how he can draw people in, "I'm a sexy motherfucker who knows how to get what I want, I know how to work my body, I KNOW Tooru wants ME" his bonded half sliding himself to the floor and crawled over to the amega as his seductive smile grew and placed his palm gently on his cheek.

'Please tell me I'm imagining this' Daishou thought to himself as his bonded half brought their faces closer to each others.

"And I know I want my love from Tooru" he purrs in his ear, "I know if you just give into me, I will be the happiest person in the world, I will take a well deserved punishment like I deserve and Tooru will still love me, I will have my legs spread open for him whenever he's ready to let me be free again......he's doing it because he he wants me to be happy" lightly tracing his nails on his cheeks lightly nips his ear, Daishou letting out a gasp, "......not like the bitch who just wanted me for sex and to fuck me over because he can......get everyone to turn on me...." his boneded side pulling away from his ear with a pissed off look that made Daishou freak out, scotting himself up the couch with a small cry, gritting his teeth as he kept his eye locked on the dangerous looking bonded side, "I didn't deserve it, I deserve to happiness you know, I deserve someone who loves me too. I'm engaged to my love Tooru, I'm his, I'm having his children."

"Happiness?"

"That what I will get for once in my miserable life if you just give in, quit being selfish and a 'savior' to the people who tossed me out of their lives because they didn't have emotions too....." his bonded side giving a wicked smile, "I'm a human being who just wants to be loved, I'm a human being that deserves VENGEANCE against the ones who hurt me for no reason. I've been abused by daddy, used as a punching bag for him and everyone around me" the bonded sides wicked smile grew even more and placed his hand over his chest, "whatever I'm going to be doing to those traitors who locked me out, those who dared to shove me and my bonded around.....I will come out on top, they will deserve every fucking amount of pain that is coming to them!"

"W-What about Tobio?"

"I can keep Tobio safe, I will make sure he will be since I know Tooru has his eye on him" the bonded half of him not looking too happy about that but shrugged his shoulders, "Tobio stays safe, no harm to him."

"Futakuchi?"

"What do you think cousin fucker" the bonded half of him spat, Daishou flinching at that and felt a pain in his heart, "forget about him, he stays away from me......because if he decides to get close to me when I'm in control......lets just say that I won't give a damn what I will do to hurt him."

"N-NO!"

"Oh yes I will" his bonded half looking smug, "Tooru won't be happy with him."

Daishou started to hyperventilate as he looked around the room, looking to see if Osamu, Tooru and Manabu were looking around, then looked up at the bonded version of him, "I won't let anything happen!"

"You sure, you can't keep yourself away from him to save your life" the bonded version not looking happy about that, "don't you know that he won't love me the Tooru does" Daishou's heart aching at the thought that made the bonded side smile, "Futakuchi doesn't deserve me, I deserve Tooru. Futakuchi took advantage of a pregnant hormonal amega who was craving touch without Tooru.......if anything he might be a rapist himself."

"Not even fucking close" Daishou starting to tear up, "no no no no no no no no no, he doesn't play that shit! I will keep myself away from him, I will tell Tooru as long as he doesn't get labeled that, he's not a rapist!"

"Look at you weak half, getting a little backbone" the bonded side giggles, leaning down until their lips were inches away from each other, "I won't say that he isn't, but you know he's going to get hurt for touching an alpha's bonded mate."

Tensing up, "I.....no...." not knowing what in the hell to even respond to that, because it's true.......he's bonded and Tooru would have every right to be mad at him.....

"So try and tell me that I don't deserve punishment" the bonded version purred as his smile slowly started to turn manic, Daishou staring up at him now looking uncertain, "I deserve for Tooru to hit me, beat me, choke me" putting his hands over his neck and momentarily choked himself that it makes Daishou gasp for air, making Daishou blink and gasp and shot straight up, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries from sitting up to quickly, tears running down his cheek as he realized that one of his hands was on his neck. Eyes widening at the realization and ripped his hand away, gasping and looking around the room to see if the other three was anywhere near and sighing that he didn't see them right now.

Right now at least.

Who knows with any of the three.

He took his hand on off his mouth and looked around the living room again, placing his hands on his stomach and took in their warmth with a shaky sigh, seriously wondering just how close he is to losing himself.......because that's the second time that he's recalled that he got lost in his mind, lost in the bond's nasty and heart wrenching war to beat him down to win......

He's losing.

He's losing big time.

"I can't do this anymore boys" unable to stop shedding tears as he whimpers to his little boys, feeling like the only way......the only thing he has left going for him right now is just to own up, own up and be ready to be taken to the school and be tortured there.....

It's what he feels like he deserves.

"I don't w-w-want to go" Daishou placing his other hand over his non wounded eye, clenching it shut and gritted his teeth to keep himself from whaling, didn't want to go back to that place, didn't want to be hurt anymore......

But what was the point?

Better to tell Tooru than to have him find out on his own, he didn't feel like he didn't have anyone to run and hold him.......he wanted Futakuchi.....but he knows he will be desperate and would want to fuck him again......he knows, he knows that he's already put his younger cousin in danger.....he needs him to stay away.

His mark burning so much that it hurt him to the point that he couldn't hold back his tears, the pain of the bond that is yelling at him to stop thinking and daydreaming about another alpha, that Tooru is his one and only. The bond begging him to climb up the stairs and plead for Tooru to love him, plead for the heat......

His mind not knowing how to make up his own mind.....but he knows that this is going to be his last hours in the real world before being tossed for god knows how long, and even though as 'devoted' in a sense he is to Tooru.....there is a small part of him that still cares about the others.

Doesn't know why with all this pain that the majority of those assholes put him through......but it was something that he felt compelled to do.

He needs Tobio to stay away......but he needs to talk to him at the same time.....he needs.....

He needs to find them.....he needs to get away.....

He needs to warn Atsumu.

He knows what he needs to do to be able to leave the house, he knows where Tooru keeps one of his trackers, he knows were Suga and Daichi are located with those......

He knows he shouldn't go over there since Futakuchi is near, he knows that he's going to be pestered.......but he will take being pestered.

He can use the excuse that he needs to talk to Tobio.....which he needs to anyway......maybe Keiji too about his custody interviews.....see if he can get one in.....just one.....

He knows what he needs to do.

"I'm sorry my little ones for being a bad mother...." Daishou patting his stomach that made his little boys jump in happiness, managing to stand up from the pain in his bottom, leaning on the couch and the walls for support as he makes his way to the stairs.....knowing what he needs to do.

"Let's" Daishou taking painful deep breaths as he leans against the wall that lead up to the second floor, "lets take one last trip out there boys."

 

-

 

Kita and Keiji breastfeeding their respective infants as they watch the video along with the alphas and other omegas in the room, all the kids napping with the other two alpha gang members, which the others are happy about as they really feel bad about having their little ones in the room while discussing mature content like this. They knew it wasn't very smart to have the kids in the room, but with how everything has been lately.....they wanted their little ones safe and where they were at at all times......plus they're starting to trust others less and less the more they find more out. They trusted Kita and the rest of the gang, especially if they were allowed to be in the same room as the gang leader giving birth when he didn't have to, so they shows Kita trusts them and so they return the favor, although some still on the fense about Atsumu, but Kita didn't seemed worried with him, so Tobio, as much as he doesn't want to admit it but had to put Kuroo and Oikawa in their places so they couldn't say something stupid to ruin the trust Kita and them gave them, and Tobio even had to admit that Atsumu is being good right now he knew that Kita and Suna will help keep his mind on the goal.

Both begrudgingly agreed.

Tobio bribing Oikawa to calm his ass down with him getting to look and touch his boobs when they're tonight since the alpha got his ok to go out tonight, and that Tobio said that he can sleep in until an hour or two before the lunch if needed. Since he knows the boob obsessed alpha has been missing them, since everytime they lay in the same bed, sex or no sex, one hand was always on his stomach, and the others were on his breasts. Yeah he still doesn't know why boobs are such a big thing to alphas.......especially since he sees Atsumu looking at them here and there too, although Suna will always threaten and was really close to jabbing at a pressure point just so Atsumu could stop drooling.

Couldn't help but giggle a little when Suna just looked at him with his usual stoic expression, giving him a thumbs up and winked at him.

Tobio had always like him, thought he was cool.

And thought it was very adorable of him to itching to hold his son again, him and Kita always getting onto each other that five minutes has passed and they want to hold their small alpha. Suga was able to entertain the little guy and got to socialize with some of the others, Danuja and Sakura looking at each other with wide eyes, as if they're shocked that something was tiny like them, Sakura then chatting the newborn's ear off with all of her cooing and squealing, Danuja just blinking at her here and there and was for the most part quiet, but Sakura didn't seem to mind. Ojiro looking like he wanted nothing more than sleep when he had to set ground rules so that Suna and Kita can hold their son for equal amounts of time, still seeing that Ojiro was the same, except a little more done with everyone in the gang's antics and quirks. He can see the fondness in his eyes, but like every family, people are going to get annoyed and snip at each other.

Tobio asked him why he wasn't leader at one point, not that he had anything against Kita being leader and thought that the omega seemed to be doing very well and in control, but he was curious and just wanted to hear what insults he spouted off about each member and why it wouldn't be a good idea.

'Oh Tobio I'm happy to hear that you would think I would be a good leader, but in all honesty I really think I'm not' he remembered Ojiro saying that day when he was engaged to Atsumu, giving him a gentle smile as the two of them cleaned, since Tobio decided to help out since Atsumu was still being a pain about not wanting to clean, 'I'm not the strongest. I'm not the most intelligent, I'm not a planner.......I'm a helper. I'm devoted. I honestly knew Kita was going to rule and be good at it the moment I got him to talk and be friends with me. He's loving, patient, strong, intelligent, hardworking and takes care of all of us. He treats us like a family and not just mere henchmen like most gang leaders act towards their underlings, and as sad as it is for him, sometimes when family decide to leave and move onto greener pastures when they just don't want the gang life anymore, he helps them out to achieve their dreams with some money that he gains from all of the money that we make. He's reasonable and is aware of nearly everything around him, there is one thing that most other leaders lack in this world of ours that Kita has, and that is a way to bring out the best in everyone. Bring his members up and help them become stronger, even ones that people deem as 'weak', he gives them a place to call home and helps them fight for themselves.'

All of them agreeing to watch the video of that night, the night that Oikawa and Konoha busted in Daishou's home, since now they're aware of who's behind the mask, Kita practically demanded to have the video played so he can see his troublemaking subordinate. Atsumu was right beside Kita with the request.

Suna looks composed like he normally is, but Konoha can see it in the younger alpha's eyes that he waiting to jump through the screen and tackle Osamu.

Suga almost lost his mind for a moment when he heard that they broke into Daishou's home, even Daichi looked like he was about to scold the hell out of them for a moment, even though they were told this beforehand before they left the hotel, just watching the video of Daishou having a freakout in the supply cellar made Suga all the more nervous and feeling nothing but aching as he couldn't imagine just how much stress the amega was in that moment. Daichi sitting the omega in his lap and started to massage his shoulders, mummering soothing words into the omega's ear.

Iwaizumi giving a sad look to the omega, wishing he could say something to the omega.....but he knew that Daichi is his alpha and he would be overstepping by trying to comfort the omega in front of Daichi. But he's happy that Suga has someone, Oikawa roughly shoving him when he saw the older alpha look like he was about to start moping, Iwaizumi giving him a sad smile and roughly shoved the alpha in return.

"Thanks trash."

Oikawa giving him a small smile and winked at him, "no problem brute."

Konoha wrapping his arms around Semi's waist to comfort him and his son's, telling Semi he didn't have to watch......kind of preferring it since he didn't want the omega to see him in that weak state, but Semi wanted to watch and be close to alpha.

Konoha had no problem with that.

Tobio was asked the same by Oikawa that he didn't have to watch either, but Tobio shook his head and allowed himself to be held by the alpha.

-"No no, I’m not in the mood” they heard Daishou's voice as Konoha and Oikawa walk out of the bathroom.

“Are you sure, I was told by him to keep you company and have you ready for him when he comes by tomorrow.”-

"Fuck" Konoha growls as he looks at the screen, "I should have fucking known it was his voice, if I would have continued to think about it, I would have known!"

"You were distracted Konoha, and you hadn't seen and heard his voice in years" Kita spoke up as he give as small wince, Danuja giving a particularly harsh suck when the omega breastfed him, narrowing his eyes at the screen when he heard the younger male's voice in the video, really wanting to know what the hell is going on, "puberty hit him after you left."

"Sure doesn't sound like you're locked up asshole" Atsumu whispers to himself as he was livid at this point, Suna raising an eyebrow at what he said as he keeps his eyes on the video.

"What does he mean by not in the mood" Bokuto questions as he looks at Keiji, the omega and everyone wondering the same.

Although some of them were thinking it meant......that it probably meant sex.....at this point not going to eliminate the possibilities.

"That sure does sound like the bodyguard that was with him" Suga mumbles, looking over to the three gang members, the three of them looking a little shocked.

"You've spoken to him" Atsumu raising an eyebrow, trying to hard to keep himself in the seat to grab demand answers from everyone.

Suga jumped a bit at the intensity in the alpha's eyes, nodding.

"On his own free will?"

"Yes."

"On his own free will" Kita narrowing his dangerous eyes at him.

Atsumu gave a nervous laugh as he tensed up at the dangerous growl coming from the omega, "I have no choice."

"You're damn right you don't."

-“Daishou you know I’m not like him” Osamu says from the kitchen, “not unless you say it is ok, but with you being all stressed out and whatnot, he wants to make sure you feel good.”

“I really never have the choice in the matter, blah blah blah, I’m a weak fool” Daishou sniffing as he sits himself back over to the couch, seeing him pull out…...what looks like to be a onesie, pink and blue with ‘Amega and Proud’ on it, Daishou smiling fondly at it.-

"Ok I'm more convinced" Kin says with a frown as he can just see how beaten down his nephew is.

"Agree with you there" Kita says as he just look at the sad and empty eyes when the amega sat down, although he can see love in Daishou's eyes when he looks at the onesie that he picked out of the box, "I honestly believe he's being hurt here. He's scared and is taking it out on others" looking over to Tobio, seeing the omega still not look too happy about having his freedom threatened.

Kita feels like he's going to need to talk to Tobio after all of this.

Suga unable but to help but smile at Daishou's genuine happiness at the onesie, knowing how much the amega fell in love with his babies.

-“You’re not a weak fool” Osamu says as he turns off the fan in the kitchen, “you’re an intelligent person w-”

Daishou snapping his head to the voice, eye widening and nodded his head.-

"Found you out real quick" Atsumu sang as the others tensed up, "he's good at that shit, should have went out the window while you had the chance."

"You do realize that if I found out that it was Osamu" Konoha raising an eyebrow at the younger alpha, "I would have."

Atsumu rolling his eyes and looked back up at the screen, "he should be attacking you in three......"

The others watching the video intently as Atsumu started the countdown, how everything was silent in the video, seeing Konoha place his hands on Oikawa's chest and gently pushed him up as they both moved up the stairs slowly.

"Two......."

Seeing Konoha lowering himself a bit and grabbed a knife from his boot, Kita's lips twitch up a bit as he was glad that the blond alpha came prepared and still carried knifes around him like he did when he used to be in the gang. Always was prepared.

"Good job."

Konoha looking over to him, giving him a thumbs up and a small smile, Semi pecking his cheek and nuzzled himself against Konoha, the alpha giving a low purr and a kiss in response to his omega, Kita unable but to help but notice that the two of them seems almost attached to hip the whole time he's seen the two of them together.....pursing his lips with a raised eyebrow as he looked back up to the screen as Atsumu says;

"One."

-Out of nowhere a knife flew at Oikawa’s head, Oikawa not being able to have enough time to dodge it, Konoha shoving the brunette on his back in time and grabbed the knife by the sharp end.-

'Called it' Atsumu thought to himself, taking notice of how his brother has done things almost all the time, he and Osamu learning each other's habits, strengths, weaknesses and the majority of the time they can read each other's mind on what move are they going to do next, and how they're going to accomplish that move, how long are they going to take.

All depends on the situation at hand.

Tobio gasping as he squeezed Oikawa's hand, Oikawa cringing as he knew this was going to make Tobio freak out, lifting the omega's hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, Atsumu missing being able to do that with Tobio.......

Atsumu really wanting to know why he's putting himself through this pain since he knows he has zero chances to have Tobio, irritating, but he knew it was his fault to begin with.

Tobio looking up to him to see if there was even a scratch on his from the knife, his instincts kicking in a bit at the thought of his alpha getting hurt, and by Osamu no less. He's seen that alpha spar many and many times before, while he didn't beat Kita and Suna in a sparring match, he sure didn't make it easy on them. Oikawa grabbing the hand that was about to reach for his face and pressed it up against his lips, happy that the omega wants him to be ok......but he didn't need the pregnant omega to stress out, he was already more stressed out than he already is and he didn't need to have his stress levels become worse.

"I'm fine beautiful."

Tobio not looking convinced or comfortable with that answer.

Kuroo giving a frown at that, just now occurring to him that his brother almost his boyfriend, how he almost lost one of his best friends.

'Dear lord things are getting way more dangerous than I expected.'

Konoha wincing as he felt the pain of the knife digging into his skin all over again and knows he's got scars that he's amazed that he's done a good job hiding, Semi placing his hands over his over his slightly swollen stomach, Semi shrinking a bit in the alpha's hold as the knife was literally about to stab his brother's head.

-Konoha letting out a pained groan, throwing it at the masked figure jumping at he the two of them, Oikawa not having enough time to react as Konoha picks him up and shoves him the rest of the way down the stairs, barley dodging the punch that was thrown at him, jumping onto the railing of the stairs and did a backflip off of them and landed on his feet gracefully when the figure swung a knife at him. The mask figure not even wasting time to jump over the railing, Konoha pulling out a knife and dodged the kick the was aimed for him face as the hooded figure landed on his feet with no problem as well. Konoha immediately lunging at the alpha as soon as he landed, but seemed to pull a knife out of nowhere, a lot like how Konoha does it.-

"Sorry for shoving you down the stairs" Konoha giving a nervous smile as they were looking through Oikawa's video from that night, hearing him letting out some pained shouts as soon as the brunette rolled down those stairs.

"You saved my ass so I can't be mad really" keeping one of the omega's hands interlocked with his and still kept it up to his lips, still be able to taste the cotton candy skin, the other wrapped around the omega's three month belly carrying a tiny omega that was emitting warmth as he could feel how upset his mommy is, loving up on both Tobio and Oikawa.

Oikawa seriously was afraid of not seeing the omega by the end of the fight, so right now the omega's scent and taste was a huge comfort to him.

"I didn't know you could move like that before this video Konoha, didn't peg you for all this fighting stuff" Keiji commenting as the video was able to catch Konoha in action with the now identified man behind the mask.

"I guess that means you kept up on training then" Kita questions as he was impressed that Konoha was able to keep up with Osamu so far, "because Osamu is not someone who takes it easy."

"Oh I know he doesn't and this explains so much" Konoha giving out a nervous chuckle as he hugged Semi and their two boys more.

Semi unable to help but lick his lips for a bit, just the thought of the alpha and his abs, keeping himself tip top shape is drool inducing......now he knows he can do all these flips and shit?

"You can't do the splits, but you can do a backflip off a railing."

"Hey I'm working on it" Konoha whines, still feeling it from the split that Semi forced him to do on their first dance lesson.

Kita keeping a close eye out on Osamu, still seeing he was causing trouble......trying to kill people.....not that's anything new to the omega, but he can't help but just get annoyed that the alpha is doing something that he shouldn't. Osamu knows that he shouldn't be associating with the clients son, not unless Seiji says so......especially if Daishou isn't taking the pills anymore.

-Konoha whipping a second knife out of out from up his sleeves, both of his knives clashing with the guy’s one knife, although body the body language by this guy….he didn’t seem fazed. Easily shoving Konoha back, catching himself and didn’t fall on his back, the guy all of a sudden right in front of him and did what looked like was break dancing as he kicked Konoha’s legs out from under him. The blond gasping out of shock and fell on his back, the guy pulling out a second knife and aimed both of them at Konoha’s head and throat, swinging down with such incredible speed that it didn’t give Konoha enough time to react.

Hearing a dark chuckle coming from the man above him as he swung.-

Semi's eyes widening and interlocked their fingers together.

Atsumu, Kita and Suna narrowing their eyes at the alpha as he chuckled, seeming like he was having WAY too much fun and glee as he was about to kill someone, that being something that always tipped Kita off. Sure he's killed plenty of times and one time he can admit that he got some sort of thrill out of having control over someone, especially when he was younger when he first started fighting for himself, but overall he didn't see the need to seek out violence and acted when he felt it was necessary.....Osamu, Osamu was different. He got a thrill, he got power......but it seems like Osamu was always seeking out trouble, always seeking out what would benefit him in the end.

He never seemed satisfied all that often, Kita always freaking out that one day Osamu was going to try and reach to high, one that was going to screw himself in the end.

Always inwardly worrying the alpha was going to end up not coming back, worrying that he would end up six feet under.

He knows Osamu can take care of himself, knows the alpha can fight, knows the alpha has what it takes to be one of the most dangerous weapons that anyone can use for their team, gang.......family, and Kita knows this to be true and can see it. His old boss saw it and groomed him to be the weapon that he is now, and what he can tell what he's going to be in the future since Osamu is still learning. But Osamu is still human......and humans are killable.

He doesn't want to see the alpha get sent to an early grave......he wouldn't know what to do without him.....he wouldn't know what to do without anyone in the family if he's going to be perfectly honest with himself.

-His last second saving grace came from Oikawa, tackling the guy to the ground as they both rolled on the ground until the guy slammed into the wall, Oikawa not getting a chance to swing when the alpha raised his fist in the air, losing his knives when they rolled, slamming it onto the brunette’s face over and over. Konoha got up without a second thought grabbing the two knives and threw it at the mysterious hooded figure, both of the knives stabbing his upper arms on his left and right arms, not hesitating to slam his foot in Osamu's face. Picking up Oikawa and dragging him a bit when the brunette shook his head shoved his hands off of them, letting Oikawa stand himself up with deep breathes.

Oikawa and Konoha both immediately dodging as a knife was thrown at them, both of their eyes widening at how quickly the hooded figure got up. Both of them start to freak out when they saw Osamu yank the second knife out of his upper arm as if it was nothing, not seeing his body jerking, not hearing any sounds out of this him, Konoha catching the knife again and bit back a whine, getting into a defensive stance as Osamu charged at him.

Konoha and Osamu both swinging their knives at each other, both cutting each other here and there, neither one of them wanting to give up as they can’t manage to land an actual stab on each other. Both of them seeming like they were in a dance both of them twisting and turning their bodies, gliding, kicking doing flips to try to evade and attack.-

Everyone watching Konoha and Osamu fight back and forth with each other, only managing to get small cuts on each other here and there, it being like a dance for everyone to watch, nice and fluid motions, very quick that it was tough for most of the group to be able to tell what was going on for the most part. Then see the camera scoot back until it faced the box full of onesies, Suga pursing his lips as he was about to question why in the hell he stole that from Daishou as it seems to the amega really seemed to love the onesie.....but he felt like that would be a bit of a dumb question at this point considering what they're all doing right now.

But it still didn't mean he had to like the fact that they broke into the amega's home.

"I'm impressed that you're keeping up with him Konoha" Kita commented as he could just imagine Osamu just getting a little pissy behind the mask because he's unable to kill Konoha quick enough, then again Konoha had learned to adapt quickly and think quick on his toes no matter how exhausted he is......all depending. Osamu seems to never run out of energy, Konoha clearly has stamina as well.......but how much exactly?

"T-Thanks...." Konoha blushing a bit as he was surprised the omega is complimenting him.

-Oikawa rolled up the onesie and hid it in his big boots, the same ones that are the same as Konoha’s. He grabbed the bloody knife that is on the floor, about to charge at the hooded figure still fighting Konoha, both of them not letting up on each other as they only manage to only give small cuts to each other, when a loud gunshot explodes in his ear, Oikawa halting his movements and snapped his head behind him as his ears start ringing, eyes widening when he saw Daishou in the kitchen with a gun pointed at him.-

Tobio jumping at the sound and held onto his fiance tighter, not knowing that Daishou was up there front and center to join the attack, Suga slammed a hand over his mouth as he saw the amega freaking out and ready to defend his children. Daichi's eyes widen and seriously wondered what in the hell is going on that everyone wants to attack and shoot each other, especially since he's pregnant right now. Semi and Keiji both grabbing onto their alphas in reaction, they wanted to watch to be there to support and look for answers, but damn if it didn't make them feel extremely nervous seeing their alphas, their friends up on the screen literally a stab away from being murdered.

Futakuchi fighting the urge to not get turned on by the familiar black sweater and lacy red underwear that didn't cover that much of the amega's bottom, and freaked out, especially with the knowledge that his cousin is pregnant, and he already knows the outcome.....but still.

'Come on Daishou.....'

Then again now that he's thinking back to what Kita said about his cousin off the pills, especially since Daishou is obviously not getting any good influence to help him properly tame the emotions......those scary mood swings of emotions....so yeah it does explain for the most part why Daishou has been so everywhere lately. Pregnancy doesn't help.....especially with five kids.....

Still trying to wrap his mind around that.....he's going to be a mother....a mom....

Futakuchi having to take a deep breath as he knows he needs to chill right now with Daishou and wondered if he's always been this obsessed with him.

Akinari poking the younger alpha, seriously just not used to the idea of Futakuchi's feelings towards his own cousin......he still loves him and refuses to do what he's done in the past and just shove the alpha away......since he knows he's suffering the consequences now for his actions then.

"I can tell you're starting to get a little turned on by your cousin right now" Akinari feeling so weird saying that, the younger alpha blushing as he nervously fidgeting with his fingers as he wasn't going to even going to deny it, "you need to focus."

"I...I'm trying...." Futakuchi's legs fidgeting a bit as he seriously just can't get enough of the amega.....missing him......aching that he can't have Dashou with him now.

Upset with himself that he fucked Daishou while he's pregnant......with another alpha's children....

God he was waiting for the verbal nagging, and rightfully so, of screwing another alpha's omega/amega, that yes even though there seems to be be trouble in 'paradise' so to speak, there was no excuse for it.

He knew it.

Akinari knew it and will chew him out as soon as he lets his uncle get the chance to think about it.

"I'm sorry....." Futakuchi curling into himself and felt his anxiety wanting to act up, taking a deep breath as he was seriously feeling like shit.

Shit for falling in love and becoming obsessed with his cousin.

Love the love making that he made with Daishou.

Shit for the fact that Daishou doesn't belong to him.

Now he's internally panicking that he's going to dropped by everyone.

Akinari lowering himself and placed a small kiss on the side of Futakuchi's side of the head, "stop it Kenji."

-He body slammed the alpha to the ground and slammed the knife in the alpha’s shoulder, not wasting any time to run and throw the box of clothes as Daishou shoots at him, Konoha turning his head to the side. Heart pounding in his chest as everything seemed to go in low motion for a moment, seeing the bullet centimeters from his nose, Oikawa grabbing the box of clothes as he saw the Konoha was about to throw it at him, throwing it at Daishou. The amega’s eyes widening a bit, but easily dodges the box doing a quick cartwheel, as soon he lands on his feet with ease he doesn’t hesitate to shoot. Both of the alphas dropping to the floor, Futakuchi quickly talking into the earpiece as they continue to dodge the bullets as they now have to worry about Daishou now.-

"Well damn" Suna looking a bit shocked that Konoha managed to slam Osamu down and ground, patting his son's back as soon as Kita finished feeding him for now, the small alpha letting out a small weak purr in response to being helped being burped, Sakura still eating as she looked at the younger alpha in Suna's hold with wide eyes as she kept on sucking, "well I be damned."

"You stuck him" Atsumu standing up and looked at his brother in disbelief once Oikawa turned to an angle to where he saw his brother grabbing the handle of the knife and was in the process of trying to yank it out of his shoulder, getting a quick glimpse of Osamu's eyes narrowing at Konoha dangerously, "he's pissed."

"How did he manage to get knocked down like that" Suna mummers to himself as he finished burping the newborn alpha, gently swaying him as he laid out on Suna's chest.

"He let himself get distracted" Kita says as he stifles back a yawn, shifting in the bed and ignored the pain and exhaustion on his body that made Suna lean down to place a kiss in the forehead, knowing that giving birth to their son took a lot out of him and knows the omega is putting up the act that he's not that tired, even though he can tell that he's wanting to pass out.......but of course what his husband wants, he usually gets......and he was hellbent on seeing Osamu again in the video that he knows the omega will want to question to the end of Atsumu's days on what the hell is going on and what the fuck is wrong with them to let this shit happen.

Tough and stubborn.............he loves his Shinsuke.

"Huh" Atsumu snapping his head to the omega with wide eyes.

"He got distracted the moment Daishou shot the gun is when I saw asshat snap his head to him and tensed up, and he doesn't do that" Kita raising the sheet over his breasts and crossed his arms in front of breasts, "I can see his eyes a bit from where the camera was angled, they were wide open and he looked like he was a bit fearful, but I know he's not fearful for his life" Kita turning his head to Suga who looked at him while he talked, "so my subordinate decided to bodyguard Daishou?"

"From what I understand, didn't say how they met and how long" Suga frowning, "all I can think of is that he seems to stick pretty close to Daishou, Osamu seems overprotective of him."

"Protective....." Kita mummers to himself as he gave a small nod to the omega as he looked back up at the screen, "he's being smart to see where the gunshot was even coming from, but he let himself look too look too long that it left Konoha the opening to tackle him to the ground, which again good job for actually sticking him."

"You're really pissed at him huh" Konoha nervously chuckles as the omega's sentence.

"Yes I am" glaring daggers at Atsumu for a moment, "and we will have a lovely talk after this video."

Atsumu gulping as he and the omega look back over to video, the alpha wondering why Daishou......Daishou of all people is he seeming to get distracted by more than anything?

Then it hit him......eyes widening as he remembered when he was still with Tooru, how his brother just never has been able to keep his eyes off the amega the entire time. His brother is always very careful and he's never seen him give any omegas a mere second glance, and he knew his brother just didn't seem interested in getting intimate with anyone, he checked as he wanted to see how his brother acted around and see if he had any interest in alphas and betas, to which he learned his brother just gave the same look of boredom and not having the slightest interest.......so thinking at how interested his brother looked in Daishou.

Kita said that he tensed up when he normally doesn't.

When Kita said that he looked a bit fearful, so much so that he let himself get distracted.

"Did he drop me for him?!"

Everyone jumping at the rage filled alpha, scaring Danuja and Sakura that resulted in lots of crying, Atsumu knowing he deserves it and let Kita punch and send him flying into the wall again for doing so, the crack in the wall growing as the alpha face planted on the floor again, the alphas in the room not aware of Kita's strength until now all gulped, the omega not even sparing Atsumu a look when he sent him flying again.

-“I’m sorry” Oikawa mutters as he threw a lamp at Daishou as he shot at him, Oikawa rolling to the side to get out of the way bullets, Daishou quickly wrapping an arm around his stomach, quickly rolling off to the side at the same moment as Oikawa in opposite direction, shooting at Oikawa as he was in mid-role. Konoha seeing this, and unable to think that he might be almost just as dangerous as the hooded guy, seeming as he was holding his own and only shooting when he saw the opportunity, being very smart about it.-

Oikawa pressing a kiss on the omega's hand as he just felt him tense up more.

"Suguru is doing well holding his own" Suna whispers to the omega as he leans down and pressed his lips right up against right up against the older man's ear, still staring at the action in the video, "one eye, carefully choosing on when to shoot, flexible and very quick that he's making it hard for Konoha to get to him."

"I expected nothing less from him" Kita looking at the amega who looked almost exactly like Seiji, Seiji a spitting image of their old boss except with darker hair than their old bosses blond hair, "he's a Daishou after all."

"Yeah but Seiji is not as quick as his son" Suna responds as he looks at the amega and just saw nothing but their old gang leader with the fluid and graceful movements, everything careful and precise, watching the movements to predict the next movement, "he's just like him Shin."

Kita nodded, "well, grandfather like grandchild."

"I didn't know he could move like that" Kuroo raising an eyebrow at the amega.

"Gymnastics" Iwaizumi spoke up as he honestly wasn't surprised at Daishou's movements, sighing, "Daishou is wrapping his arms around his stomach when he moved too, so it's clear to me that he cares about the little ones" looking over to Oikawa and Konoha, wincing a bit at the shocked look on Suga's face as he kept an eye on the amega in the video, "so yeah not that I had any doubt about it and I'm not trying to freak anyone about it, but especially since he has no idea who's behind the mask, he was aiming to kill you guys to keep his kid's safe."

Akinari looking more closely in the video and was able to see Daishou is guarding his babies.......fidgeting his fingers as he wants to meet those little ones, knowing he's really paying for not being able to meet them because of his dumbass behavior years back.....really just seeing how unfair and rude he was to his nephew the more they look into this.

Blinking back a couple of tears.

-Konoha kicking Oikawa’s leg out before he had a chance to plant his second foot on the ground, the bullet a mere second away from entering his hip. Oikawa grunted and gave Konoha a nod in thanks, both of them rolling backwards to dodge the bullet being shot at the two of them. Konoha’s ears picking up on a light whirring sound, snapping his head behind him and managed to grab the knife that Osamu threw at him, letting out a small whine as he felt it slice his skin open.-

"You keep grabbing the sharp edge everytime Konoha."

"I'm working on it" Konoha whines as he drums his fingers with his scarred hand on the slightly swollen stomach of his boyfriend., "first fight like that in years" and answers before Semi could say something, "and yes not counting the drunk bar fight that I got my ass thrown out of the bar that we're lucky that we can still go back to."

Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and even Iwaizumi snorts at that statement, each of them having their moments that got them thrown out of places, well Iwaizumi got kicked out because he was associated with his three idiotic friends.

-Snapping his head around when he saw Daishou start to reload, sprinting to the older man, Osamu grabbing the back of his neck, Konoha didn’t think he could move that quickly. Bracing himself as he was thrown against the wall behind Osamu, shouting out in pain at the pain shooting throughout his body at the slam.

“It’s not going to be that fucking easy!"-

Semi curling himself more into the alpha.

"Oh yeah he's definitely pissed" Atsumu managing to sit himself back into his seat, "you really shouldn't have just dove for Daishou the moment you saw my brother get up, you know he doesn't stay down for long."

"I know it wasn't smart and I realized it as soon as I already started move" Konoha whines and then raised an eyebrow at Atsumu, "but again, I didn't know it was him."

"You still should have known better regardless since you fought with him long enough that he's not fazed by physical attacks, and he won't stay down at all" Akinari eyes widen a bit as he remembered the conversation when he came here earlier to talk about the pills, how Osamu doesn't feel physical pain, "quick on his feet and knows how to fight, not something you should have just forgotten."

"I panicked" Konoha narrowing his eyes slightly at the younger alpha, not going to back down from a challenge, "I know panicking doesn't help at all when in a fight, but it's been years and during the time I was with you I was nothing but a nervous wreck-"

Semi looking up at Konoha with a frown, not even thinking that his alpha had any nerves really with how he acts all the time, so damn happy and that nothing really fazes him all that much, rubbing his thumb against Konoha's as he felt his alpha tense up. Tobio and the others seeming to be a little shocked by it as well, and they knew the alpha wasn't joking with how serious he looked.

Kita shaking his head of the first moment he met Konoha, really trying to will away the memory of Konoha backed into a corner begging the demons to not murder him.

"And I don't do the same things you do.....and besides" raising an eyebrow at Atsumu, "you really shouldn't be talking if I was able to catch you when you and Osamu decided to stalk Tobio."

Tobio snapping his head to the blond with wide eyes and had to keep his hand up against Oikawa's mouth as the brunette looked like he had a thing or two to say, Kuroo already knowing this from since he was there for that conversation since Oikawa was comforting his little brother......and the others were trying to not have him murder Atsumu since that's what was going through his mind at the time. Keiji and Semi staring wide eyed at the younger omega, wanting to reach out to Tobio, but Tobio just looks even more shocked and confused by everything and curled up more into Oikawa, Oikawa's hand rubbing the omega's swollen stomach to keep Tobio and their son as calm as possible. Kita and Suna narrowing theirs even more at him, Atsumu face turned red as he glared at Konoha and the older alpha not backing down and glared back at him.

"So you really shouldn't be talking."

"Video guys" Daichi grabbing all of their attention as he was confused and more concerned for Daishou and Tobio now more than ever, "discuss and fight afterwards."

Everyone deciding to do so, although Konoha and Atsumu both still weren't happy with each other in the slightest.

\- Oikawa slapping the knife out of his hand and jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and started to choke him.

Oikawa yanking his arms up to restrict his air supply. Osamu growls a bit and doesn’t panic, his large hands latching onto Oikawa’s arms and squeezed, his sharp nails breaking through the brunette’s shirt and digs into and breaks into Oikawa’s skin, blood trickling down as blood seeped through his shirt. Oikawa biting back a pained scream as he puts more pressure on Osamu’s neck, the younger alpha starting to have a hard time breathing. Konoha gasping for air and grabbed a knife, about to stab Osamu in the leg, when the hooded man ran backwards as Oikawa continued to choke him and slammed the two of them through the glass door that leads to the backyard. The glass shards all started to stab Oikawa in the back, unable to hold back a pained shout, feeling blood pour down his back and seeping through his long sleeved black shirt. His grip loosening on Osamu’s neck, the younger alpha taking advantage of that and locked his hands on Oikawa’s, throwing him over his shoulder and slamming Oikawa onto the ground. Oikawa felt nothing but pain shoot out throughout his body, screaming out in pain, hearing a few gunshots going on throughout the house as Osamu set his foot on Oikawa’s throat.-

"O-Oikawa....." Tobio not knowing what to say......what to even think hearing Oikawa's screams, Tobio unable to hold back the tears as he knew that his pregnancy wasn't helping him with how he's handling things either......especially being pregnant with an omega and made him more emotional than normal.

The brunette looking down as he really didn't want to have to look up at that angle again, remembering how he was thinking of everyone, and especially Tobio, since he seriously thought that he was going to die in that moment. He buried his nose in the crook of the omega's neck and inhaled the sweet and delicious scent of his fiance, having to tell himself that he's right here with the omega, that he's not going anywhere......he's not going to allow anything like that to happen again, wrapping his arms around the omega's waist and pulled him right up against his chest, placing a small kiss on Tobio's neck.

"I'm still here."

Tobio nodded as he leaned his head to the side to give the alpha more access to his neck, normally not liking this kind of affection to be displayed out for everyone to see, but in this moment he didn't give a damn as he needed to have the alpha right up against him.

Kita looking over to the two of them and hated to see that Tobio and Oikawa were put in that position of losing each other, and with Tobio pregnant and Oikawa actually stepping up and claiming the child, since it was confirmed that the baby's father is Daizo, it would have been devastating. Now that he really looks at it he can see that these two seem to be good for each other, can tell that there was an undeniable red string keeping them together.

He really didn't see any kind of red string that tied Tobio and Atsumu together now that he thought about it.

-“Karma is a bitch."-

Atsumu flinching at the sound of his pissed off brother, knowing that he's not happy that he allowed himself to be open.......Daishou really being a distraction to him and he can really tell.

And he keeps getting told his emotions get him into trouble.

-Oikawa clutching onto the younger alpha’s leg and did his best to raise it up, starting to have a hard time breathing. Osamu’s sharp and dangerous dark eyes piercing down at the man’s below him.

“How foolish.”-

"I'm right here Tobio" he says in a soothing voice as Oikawa could feel the omega trembling the more the video went on......really wishing his omega wasn't so stubborn and just took a nap with the little ones.

Suga looking at Tobio and Oikawa with tears in his eyes, being able to feel Tobio's pain, not knowing what it would be like to lose the one you love......intertwining their fingers together as he wanted to go hug the couple that are clinging onto each other for dear life.......Suga being able to see and feel the love these two have each other.....

And that made it all the more difficult to watch this part.

Daichi not knowing that this happened and wondered how Oikawa and Konoha were able to hide their pain as this had to hurt.....with all the shards of glass in Oikawa's back, since Daichi knew that there would damage on his back, especially with Osamu slamming him on his back like that.

Wondering why Daishou's bodyguard would go so much as to try and kill intruders, instead of immobilizing them and calling the cops.

Did Daishou know he hired a dangerous gang member?

He would have had to, seeing as Daishou saw what he was doing and let them do it, and even joined in.

"Huh...."

Atsumu starting to feel guilty a bit, feeling like in a way he's responsible for his brother's actions......as much as he doesn't care too much for Oikawa.......he didn't think the guy deserved to die. He knew how much he meant to Tobio, and had to wipe away a tear as he saw Tobio unable to hold back some tears as he stared up in horror at what was happening on the screen.

Kita getting more pissed off......Osamu is really trying to screw the gang over right now.

-“I love you Tobio” he croaks, only saying it loud enough for himself to hear, “I love you all.”

Osamu lifting his foot high up in the air.

Oikawa still staring up at him defiance.

“Goodbye you all.”-

Oikawa hugging the omega tighter as Tobio couldn't hold back as more tears poured down his cheeks when he heard his alpha say 'I love you Tobio' in the video, scared shitless that he almost lost his alpha. He knew that the alpha still came out of it alive as he was being held, but his mind was threatening to dissociate on him right now, and the thought of losing Oikawa was unbearable.

Kuroo looking down to the ground as he was trying to not let himself lose it over his brother crying, seeing his brother and best friend cling onto each other......really not seeing anything but love.......they love each other.

Oikawa isn't trying to hurt his little brother.

He's constantly there for him when he can't or was unable to since......well since he's been causing some of his brother's stress lately....

He's helping his little brother with the kids.....

No pressuring.

His brother seems nothing but happy and attracted to Oikawa.....

He gave a sad smile and took a deep breath at the two, looking back over to the screen as he knows what else he needs to make right with his brother and best friend.

-Looking over to see Konoha beating the shit out of the hooded figure with both of their bags strapped strapped to him when he didn't feel a foot or anything slam on his neck, Konoha bringing out four knives. Konoha wasn’t thinking straight and just wanted to get the fuck out before Daishou comes out to shoot, taking advantage of him reloading and made a run for it. He used the same brute force he used when he first stabbed this hooded figure, stabbing the palms of his hands to the ground, he didn’t hear him screaming, and used his other two knives and stabbed his legs to the ground tight before he could start kicking and fighting.

He wrapped an arm around a shocked Oikawa when he made it over to the brunette, “we need to go now.”

“I’m alive.”-

"I'm alive beautiful" Oikawa whispers as he feels the stinging in his back, placing a few more gentle kisses against the omega's neck that Tobio had to bite back a moan, needing to feel those soft lips all over him......after everything that's happened within the past couple of days he NEEDS Oikawa.......feeling guilty for shoving him away when they all learned about what happened to him with his father.

"You're alive" Tobio turning his head and pressed his lips on the alpha's cheek and whispered for the two of them to hear, "I need you Oikawa...."

Oikawa looking up since he laid his head on the omega's shoulder, "I will always be here."

"Oikawa" Tobio's eyes going half lidded that sent the message loud and clear what the omega wanted, "....I NEED you..." placing his lips up against Oikawa's, "in me."

Oikawa placing another kiss on the omega's neck and lightly stuck his tongue out to poke the omega's skin, Tobio almost unable to stifle back a moan, "loud and clear, whatever you want."

-Both of them limping as fast as they could, when they heard a shot as they ran into the woods, Konoha letting out a shout of pain.

Oikawa’s eyes widen and snapped his head to an exhausted Konoha, “Ko-”

“This is my second time getting shot, we’re almost there” Konoha starting to lean on Oikawa for support, “he got me once in there and I fought through it, I can fight through this one too.”

Oikawa looking down to Konoha’s legs.

“I got shot in the arm in the house” Konoha breathing heavily, “and he just shot me in the thigh” Konoha lifting his mask up and gave a weak smile, see his skin starting to go pale, giving a thumbs up.

“Mission is a success.”-

"Konoha" Semi turning his body around and his slightly swollen stomach touching the alpha's toned stomach after the video was done, looking up at the alpha and flicked him on the head that made Konoha let out a small whine, "don't scare me like that again you son of a bitch."

"I wasn't trying to" Konoha mumbles as he rubbed his forehead.

Semi sighs and lays his head against the alpha's chest as Konoha wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, "I'm happy that you're here" looking at the arm that had the gunshot wound on it, having to calm and tell himself that his alpha is here and his arms.....and unable but to look over to Oikawa and his best friend, unable but to also freak out a bit that his big brother......as irritated he is by that knowledge......was almost murdered.

He was still his big brother.

And seeing Tobio breakdown was hard as he knows the feeling that Tobio is feeling right now, pregnant and in love with the alpha that was hurt and almost killed, that's something he knows that he and Tobio need to hug it out with their alphas.....and he feels hug it out with the younger omega in general. He knows Tobio's emotions are higher due to being pregnant, he's going to be finishing his first trimester soon and is having an omega, then add on the stuff that Tobio went though....something that Semi can feel nothing but even more hurt for as he knows what it is like to be taken unwillingly...

He wants to hold onto Tobio and never let him go.

But he will wait as he can tell Tobio needed his big brother right now.....this hitting the blond omega....

'Holy shit he and I are going to be brothers in law!'

The thought putting a small smile on his face at the secretly engaged couple.

 

-

 

"Ok first things first" Akinari says as he hated to watch that video, not enjoying on seeing Konoha and Oikawa almost get killed, looking over to Kita laying in his comfortable looking nest filled with black and white blankets, stuffed animals and a plethora of pillows, seeing little Danuja already clinging onto a fox stuffed animal that is white with black streaks on it as he laid under an adorable little fox blanket as he laid out on Kita's bare breasts that he made sure that he made sure that everyone didn't mind as this is what he did with Masaru, and he didn't mentioned Koji but was thinking of him too when he told the others that's what he likes to do with his little ones, since he didn't want to cover his whole body with a blanket since his whole body is already feels hot as an oven, "Osamu, he's now under Daishou's wing from what I'm guessing?"

"That's what it looks like" Kita nodding, "although I can assure you that it wasn't by any order of mine or Seiji, Seiji wants to keep Daishou completely unaware of the gang as a whole and therefore the pills. Daishou is an intelligent person even as a young child, and Seiji knew that, so the best way to just keep Daishou completely out of the dark is just to not meet the gang."

'Even though that didn't stop Suguru from sneaking into the Elite world to visit Seiji, and see his grandchild that was named after him' Kita thought to himself, knowing that when Suguru took pictures of Daishou as he was very proud and happy to have a grandchild when he would sneak around out and about, knew that he wasn't happy with Seiji wanting to hide Daishou's true gender from himself, but his boss didn't want him and Noboru to lose contact with Seiji and Daishou so he made some arrangements so that he and Seiji were both doing each others favors. One of them being that his boss could meet Daishou after he was born, which he ended up hanging out with Seiji for a couple of days while he let Seiji in his bubble to mourn for Yasu, while he ended up taking care of a newborn Daishou.......he still has the videos and pictures of Suguru and Noboru playing, talking, feeding and napping with the social little amega. How Noboru was allowed into the room with a morning Seiji and was actually able to talk to him, from what he heard Seiji was actually fond of his little half brother after meeting him.......found him annoying yet was very fond of the younger alpha.

"But then that means that Osamu being near Daishou is a bad idea" Kuroo says as he wraps an arm around Keiji's waist, Keiji leaning his head on Bokuto's shoulder as Sakura slept in Bokuto's hold.

"That's right and he knows it" Kita nods as he looks at Atsumu up against the wall in a handstand, arms wobbling a bit and working up a sweat as he kept himself up against the wall, feeling the blood rush to his head as he's been in this position for around thirty minutes, giving a nervous smile at the intimidating omega as he was being dangerously glared at, "and you do too, so why in the fuck is your brother associated with Daishou?"

Atsumu knowing that this started off being his fault, that his brother even warned him that being around Tooru wouldn't be a good idea and was wanting to decline the sadistic alpha's offer to help him, but of course him and his jealous self just had to jump into it.......now Osamu is out and free and still working for Tooru if he's around Daishou, and he's helping being Daishou's eyes with the group, mostly Tobio, but he knows that in order to keep Tobio safe and happy, then he needed to keep the others safe as well.

Should he or should he not?

The others are pretty much well aware of what's going on right now for the most part. They know his true secondary gender, they knew that he was pregnant, they knew he was going to have five little ones.....what they don't know is the identity of the father.....which is Tooru.

But......would they even believe him?

And what would they do?

Because he knows the group will be doing something, and it's not going to be good......he would rather like to keep Tobio, Nao and the little omega inside his ex as safe as possible.

But then again Kita will find out eventually......hell he doesn't even know what was going on at this point. He only just found out about that his brother and Daishou had been lying to him for a while now, so that clearly means that Tooru wanted to get him out of the picture and lied about locking his brother up to keep him from talking......that's the only thing he can think of....

But then why would Osamu just agree to drop him like that?

Because it hurts......hurts a lot that it's making his heart ache, that his twin brother, even though they both get annoyed of each other and wonder how they're related every so often......they still had each others back and loved each other.....

Or is he wrong to assume that his brother loves him?

The thought bringing tears in his eyes, not knowing what he did to make his brother hate him......he doesn't want Osamu to hate him, he was his older twin by five minutes, remembering that when he was younger that despite knowing they were twins he used to, and still will here and there, call him his big brother. Those two had each others back for so long that it hurts and has been extremely difficult to go about in the world without the alpha around.......things just didn't feel the same.

'Why brother?'

"I.....I don't know the full reason...."

"Full reason" Kita questions and he raised an eyebrow as he gently rubbed the newborn's back as he let out a weak small purr in his hold, seeing the tiny hand gently twitching against his mother's breast, "this full reason being?"

Suna leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest with an irritated expression, "you better answer truthfully."

"Because you know Seiji is going to be pissed since he knows what the majority of us look like, he sees your brother then it's not only just his ass on the line Atsumu Miya" Kita sitting up more as his eyes gain intensity, "then it's the rest of our asses on the line......because I really don't need Seiji hurting any of you for getting near his kid."

"Did my brother threaten you" Akinari's eyes widening a bit when the omega nodded. 

"He did the same with our old leader, and the old leader drilled it in my head, and then when I officially took over Seiji decided to repeat it to me so he can make sure he gets it across to me, even though I wasn't planning on disobeying the man who can easily out us and hurt us to begin with....." looking down at his little one and placed a kiss on the top of his son's head as he really didn't want his baby hurt......and taken away from him.

Forcing himself to stay composed as he refuses to have that happen, he's not losing anymore of his kids.

"What did he threaten you with exactly" Akinari asks as he could see the omega tense up in thought, slowly walking up to the omega and sat next to his nest as Suna eyed his omega carefully as he has no idea why his omega is getting a little worked up.

Kita looked at the kind alpha who delivered his son from the corner of his eyes, looking to see the others giving him worried looks for him.......they're worried for him?

He doesn't know if he doesn't like that.

"Well....."

'Shinsuke you know I like you, I really do, you've been nothing but hardworking, honest and always keep your promises' he hears Seiji's voice in his head, seeing the alpha give him a look as he was walking out of his home not too long after his old boss's death, coming in to talk to him and go over a few things, what was required of him, this that and the other, stuff that he already knew since he was usually with Suguru over half the time during the meetings between the father and the son, but Seiji felt like talking with him one on one as the older male preferred it that way and make him more comfortable working with him, 'and I've told this to Suguru and I'm telling this to you, you break one of the very few rules that I've established with my father and I'm setting up with you, but if you break one of the biggest rules that I have....if you or any of the others so much as get near my child since I want him unaware of this, you can kiss yourself of that members ass goodbye.....I may kill them, play with them and kill them......or something but it's my choosing and you can't do a damn thing about it......' Seiji looking down at the omega's stomach and gave a small smile, walking over and placed a hand on the omega's slightly swollen stomach and gave a small pat.....Seiji being the one to open his eyes that he was pregnant with his first born Masaru, Kita remembering being so confused and not knowing what he was even going to be doing with a child, '.......I may even decide to take your little one for myself, give me a child I might actually like......' looking up at the omega with a rare devious smile that still to this day that sent shivers up his spine, '......but I don't want to have to do that to you....' then giving him his sweet smile and left the omega speechless as he saw Seiji put the black bottle in his bag, 'have a lovely day and I will see you on the first of next month.'

Kita blinked as he was back to reality and took a deep breath, placing another kiss on his son's head again as he knew Seiji wasn't kidding.

Suna's stoic one turned into one of worry as he saw the small spark of fear flash through his eyes for a brief second, "Shin what did he say to you?"

"He....." Kita looking at his baby with so much love that he didn't know what life is like without Danuja, he doesn't know what his life would be like if Masaru was taken away from him......now wanting his oldest so he can hold onto him and never let him go, "he told me that he wouldn't take it easy and that whoever he saw even near his kid would kiss their asses goodbye...."

Atsumu tensed up.....although he didn't know Daishou would be with Tooru when all of this started, that wouldn't change the fact that he was still around the amega wouldn't sit well with Seiji.....and his brother is actively with Daishou right now.....

That isn't good.

'Fuck.'

"And that he threatened to take my kid at the time...."

"WHAT" Akinari snapped as Kin came up behind him and massaged his shoulders, trying to keep the alpha as calm as possible, everyone in the room looking shocked by it, Tobio and Semi and their alpha's wrapped their arms around the omega's swollen stomachs, Keiji tensing up and looked over to Sakura sleeping in Bokuto's hold, biting his bottom lip after he kissed the small alpha's cheek, Kuroo and Bokuto leaning up to Keiji more to guard them and was tempted to look into the other room to see if Isamu and Hikaru are ok. Tobio thinking the same and was tempted to see Nao, because that......he honestly would lose his shit if his baby was taken away from him.

Suna's eyes widening at the threat that was made to his omega, looking over to his son and nodding to himself that Masaru is ok in the playroom......but that doesn't help his rage......no.....he's pissed right now.....pissed that Osamu and Atsumu are endangering everyone......even his children is getting involved in this.

"Do you know what this means Atsumu" Suna snaps as he lost his composure that everyone else seemed shocked, although Kita looked a little annoyed that his husband is not keeping himself in check, looking to see Danuja's eyes snapping open at the sound of his angry daddy that made him even more annoyed at his husband, Atsumu tensing up at the pissed alpha, "my children are getting threatened right now because your brother doesn't know when to not fucking quit and I know you know why....WHY?!"

"Rin-"

The angry alpha cutting Atsumu off, "and I don't want to hear any lies, because this affects not just your brother Atsumu, this involves you, this involves my husband, involves my children, Ojiro, the rest of the fucking gang, and above all this" pointing to the group behind them, all of them tensing up, "involves all of them and their children too, so don't you fucking even DARE! This gang that took me in is my family, my husband and children mean everything to me, these nice people" he says as he points to the others, "which by the way one of them being your ex that is the mother of YOUR child that I'm one hundred percent sure Seiji will figure out if he hasn't already" Atsumu looking over to Tobio in horror, Tobio's eyes locking onto his with a a mixture of looking pissed off and scared shitless, making Atsumu feeling even more guilty than he already is and his instincts are kicking in.....not going to let Seiji lay a fucking finger on his little alpha, Kuroo and Oikawa glaring at him right now, Konoha holding onto Semi tighter as he looked and the blond omega looking over to Tobio.

This omega not being able to catch a break.

His fiance and a very good friend were almost murdered in the video.

Daishou is threatening him.

His father is being released, which means Daishou is screwing him over no matter how well he's been acting.

He was lied to about the damages of Atsumu's car.

Now Seiji probably going to hurt his kid and himself........

His child getting involved in a direct manner just sends his instincts and anger into overdrive.

He's keeps on getting taken advantage of and people think they can fuck him over all the time.....he swears the next person to cause some shit with him.....he doesn't know if he will be able to hold himself back

'Do the Daishou's just hate me' Tobio looking to the ground as frustrated tears well up, feeling his anger starting to get to a boiling point with the twitch of his eye.

Oikawa rubbing the omega's swollen stomach as he can feel how tense the omega has gotten, Futakuchi sitting next to the couple, Iwaizumi sitting on the other side and can see the omega getting more worked up, both of them looking up at each other and Oikawa looked at the two of them, all of them looking nervous and worried. Then they look over to Kuroo who was looking at his little brother as he bit his bottom lip with a frown.

Keiji and Semi looking at him with worry, Akinari looking at Kin and leaned into his ear, mummering something to him as he kept on eye on Tobio.

Everyone not getting a good feeling at all.

Kita's eye beaming at the younger omega as he can see the anger.......he needs to transfer that understandable anger into his potential, even he a little worried that Tobio will so something he might regret if that anger doesn't get fixed soon, Kita hoping that Oikawa can calm him down after he talks with the omega.

"I won't let him do anything to you Tobio" Suna says as he gives a small smile to the omega, not blaming the omega for thinking that the world is against him right now, he really can't and doesn't need the omega to think that there isn't anything wrong with him.

Tobio is a good person......

But the thing is......the world is a dangerous place, one that likes to pick on and hurt the nice people like Tobio....if there was one thing that he agrees with Osamu about was a during a conversation he had with the alpha years ago, a private conversation when he asked how Osamu would feel about Tobio joining, he said that Tobio was too nice for his own good. Said that there isn't anything wrong with being nice, but there are people who sniff out that shit and will use it to take advantage of the nice person.

Said that he didn't have a problem with Tobio joining since he thought the omega is a good person, but says that there is only so much a good person can take before they something happens.

Before they snap.

Snapping.

"We all got your back Tobio" Kita says as he pats his son's back, "can I talk to you after we're done here?"

Tobio looked up at him as he let a frustrated tear roll down his cheek, "y-yes."

Kita giving him a soft rare smile.

"Now Atsumu" Suna looking over to the alpha as he arms starting to tremble, being able to tell that the alpha is doing everything he can to not fall over right now, knowing he will be made to be kept in this position until he speaks, "talk or I will make sure the next punishment I put you through once you fall to the floor will be ten times worse."

He knows he doesn't have a choice......and he knows he's about to get it his ass handed to him.....

"It started off" Atsumu taking a deep breath as he looked over to the group, specifically Tobio who just looked way too tense for his liking, his intense dark blue eyes now morphing and looked black like the day at the hotel when they both looked at each other face to face since the rape, "when I wanted to visit you at the hospital after Daizo attacked you."

Kita and Suna rolled their eyes with pissed off looks, Tobio scooting himself more into Oikawa and the alpha held him closer, everyone in the group not looking too happy about that.

"Ok I get it you're not happy about it and I don't blame you for not being happy about it" Atsumu whines, "I honestly knew it wasn't the best idea and Osamu didn't even told me to not come over because I'm the last person that Tobio would want to see.....and I knew it.....but it pained me that Tobio had been attacked again and well....." Atsumu panting again as he was doing everything in his power to not collapse to the floor, "....I had to at least SEE that Tobio was alright, so I went to the room and well" looking over to see Oikawa's eyes widening a bit, Atsumu knowing that he will end up getting the conversation off in a different direction and decided to not talk about the blowjob he saw Oikawa give Tobio, "and well those two were watching a movie looking nice and cozy, nothing sexual" he says before Kuroo could open his mouth, looking over to Oikawa with a small wink that left the brunette looking a little shocked that he was outed by being sexual with Tobio on the first day as he really didn't want to have that conversation with Kuroo at this time......or ever, Tobio feeling small blush on his cheeks as he was surprised that Atsumu didn't take the chance to get Oikawa in trouble, not that he wanted his fiance in trouble....but knowing how Atsumu can be sometimes, "and nerves struck me, I left the white roses that I knew are your favorite flowers by the door and left."

"So that's why those were there" Bokuto chuckles, "I was wondering why they were there after we got back from trashing the guys house."

"What" Ainari raising an eyebrow, Bokuto freezing and letting out a nervous laugh as Kuroo face palms with a small blush at his a bit of an airhead of a boyfriend, Oikawa smirking at Iwaizumi, Semi, Konoha, Kuroo and Bokuto as he wasn't apart of it, meaning he wasn't going to get his ass handed to him later.

Daichi face palming as he wondered what in the hell they did this time.

'Why am I friends with them again?'

Suga kissing him on the cheek with a small chuckle, "don't stress about it now and make them apologize within the next five minutes, worry about it later honey."

Daichi giving him omega a fond smile and kissed the omega on the lips, "I will try not too."

"Then I guess old feelings came back even though I knew I had no chance ever being with Tobio again" Atsumu unable but to blush when he said so, looking away in embarrassment as he was seriously about to drop to the ground and gritted his teeth, "so I dragged Osamu with me back down here and well....started to stalk Tobio...."

Kita growling as Tobio and was blushing wildly, slapping his hand over Oikawa's mouth and Keiji's over Bokuto and Kuroo's mouth, and Konoha placing his hand over Semi's.

"Really" Suna questions with an annoyed look.

"Yes really" Atsumu groans as he looks away in further embarrassment, "well more Oikawa than Tobio."

"Huh" Tobio looking at the blond, well nearly black haired alpha a 'what the fuck' look, Oikawa placing a hand over the omega's mouth before he can go further as he knew Tobio would start to snip at his ex with how much emotions are already going through the pregnant omega, and he didn't need the two of them to get into a spat as he learned real quick at the hospital after Keiji gave birth to Sakura.....that these two are stubborn and can get aggressive when they wanted to be.....

Oikawa not going to deny that there was no chance of Nao coming out without being aggressive and stubborn since both of his parents were.

"Why an Powerhouse's child" Kita groans.

"I was suspicious that those two were a thing" pointing to the engaged couple, "instead of Futakuchi and Tobio when it was blasted all over the media."

"Were you planning to expose them" Akinari glaring at him, "because if that's the ca-"

"I wasn't, I......I just wanted to know you know....curiosity" Atsumu sighing, "I just......I didn't know what I was going to do with the information in all honesty....."

Oikawa frowning at the look of defeat on the alpha's face.....actually sad to see.....

'I'm actually feeling bad for him.'

"Then one day not too long before the incident at the hotel" Atsumu says as he has a feeling he was about to get jumped as he stood on one hand and stretched it out, moving to his other hand and stretching it out, wincing at the pain, "Osamu and I were in disguise as waterboys as you two" pointing to Oikawa and Iwaizumi real quick and stood back on both of his hands as the two alphas tilted their heads to the side, "and Iwa.....Hajime....what do you want to be called?"

"Iwa is fine" the alpha nodded, "continue on what private conversation you and your nosey brother decided to listen into."

Akinari and Kin smirk at their son's no too shy behavior.

Atsumu nodded, "well....the two of you were talking about Tobio and looking through pictures of the birth of my sons" the two of them tense up, Kuroo wondering where in the hell did trash and 'mom' got the pictures fr-

Narrowing his eyes at the two nervously chuckling best friends.

Kita taking a deep breath as he remembered that Tobio was pregnant with twins, and one of them didn't make it, looking over to Tobio who looked like he wanted to cry at the mention of the little one.

Oikawa giving a small jump and knows who else to look for after this in the sky.

"And then Osamu and I were talking about it when the two of you were practicing, and that's when Tooru came in...."

Oikawa halting his movements and narrows his eyes dangerously at the younger alpha, seeing Atsumu purposely look away from him, "what?"

Semi tensing up and nervously played with his fingers......Tooru talked to Atsumu?

Akinari and Kin growling at the mention of him, Akinari speaking up, "what did that conniving son of a bitch want?"

Semi snapping his head to the alpha with a glare, really having a hard time understanding what issue they have with his father and had to bit his tongue so they can continue with this conversation, Konoha just seeing how tense the omega got and pecked his cheeks.

"Vent to me later doll."

Semi looking over to him with a small smile and nodded, "thank you."

"No problem" Konoha mummers and kissed the omega on the lips.

Atsumu flinched at the glaring, "he wanted......" looking over to Tobio and Futakuchi, ".....he wanted to know the truth since he thinks that something is off in your relationship."

Futakuchi's eyes widen as he bows his head and had to try his best to not hyperventilate, knowing what that alpha will do if he does.....and he really doesn't want to go another round in the electroshock therapy again.

Semi biting his bottom lip as he knows, as much as he loves his father, that it still isn't a good idea for his father to know......since the contract and the fact that Tooru doesn't like being lied to, looking over to the two of them in fear as his father is not someone to catch them lying.

Oikawa growls as his omega is frozen on the spot, thinking back to all of the past interactions with the alpha to see if there was anything that he said or done that might have tipped the alpha off. Thinking about the Christmas Dinner when Jirou was still alive, the funeral.....the time he ran into him at the baby clothes store......

Tobio's eyes widening as he leaned his head back as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Oikawa and Kuroo giving him a questioning look as the omega was trying to think......there was something that he was trying to remember.

"And I didn't know exactly what he wanted per say, that if Osamu and I helped him out, he would give us everything we wanted" Atsumu starting to cry as he tears poured hit the floor, Oikawa's eyes widening at the upset alpha.

"Did my father hurt you?"

"N-No he didn't.....I just.....now thinking about it....it's just fucking stupid of me" Atsumu unable to look into the eyes of Kita and Suna, really not wanting to see the look of disappointment again, "It filled me with a purpose and didn't think he wasn't all that bad, since I didn't know him personally, I mean I didn't think he was the friendliest...."

Akinari looking at the poor young man, really ticked off at him right now.....but at the same time just seeing him look a little broken just made him feel bad for him.

"But he offered so much......promised that Tobio wasn't going to be hurt at all, that Tobio is too important to hurt."

The omega tensed up as the memories came flooding in of how close Tooru like to be near him, the friendly smiles, him offering to tell him his baby's gender.....

"Tobio is important to him" Akinari repeated as and looked at his husband in worry, then looking at Tobio deep into his thoughts.....

Oikawa really not liking that, more convinced than ever that his father is going to want to touch his omega.

Kuroo seeing his brother deep into thought, looking over to see Kita getting more and more suspicious by the minute, looking over to see Semi looking confused.....

Oikawa looking like he was going to explode any minute.

"So I figured if I can get paid to look over Tobio, and just make sure that he wasn't going to be attacked like he was with Daizo.....to make sure he doesn't keep getting hurt the way I hurt him...." Atsumu unable to hold back more tears, "then I figured that it would all be good..."

"But then I guess after Kunimi and Kindaichi locked you in the closet that one day" Oikawa jumping along with Kuroo, Kuroo not happy with that as he learned the other students at school liked to bully his little brother like that, Semi growling as that confirmed it.

Atsumu was the one trying to get him out while Osamu wanted to hold him back.

Tobio too in thought to listen to what has been said.

"And I tried to get him out, but Osamu pulled me back since we didn't need to blow our cover since Tooru wanted us to keep an eye on Tobio" Atsumu's feeling like his arms about to give in any moment, "and then when Konoha caught me later that night, I saw that Osamu was tied up in the back with Tooru and Daishou in the front of the van."

'I will tell you how many babies I’m having and I will tell you the gender, deal?' Tobio heart pounding in his chest after he heard Daishou's name be mentioned.

"DAISHOU WAS WITH HIM" Akinari's head being filled with the possibilities.......he can smell.....

"Hold onto that thought Atsumu" Akinari forcing a smile as Kin was thinking back the meeting.....if Daishou was with the alpha when he was with the twins....

Atsumu nodded.

"Suga."

The omega snapping his head to the older man, "y-yes."

"Tooru can smell genders and I know Tooru would have been the first to smell it on him."

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and the others snapping their heads to the older alpha with wide eyes.

'Yes yes my dear Tobio-chan, my son will will have more siblings, but I need you to promise me something.......keep it to yourself.'

Tobio bowing his head as he started to hyperventilate, 'no no no no no no no no, this can't be happening.'

Kita's eyes widen a bit, "then that means he would have been able to tell that one of them is an amega, like you said that's what we're calling the rare breed."

Akinari, Futakuchi and the others all were shocked by it, Akinari speaking up, ".....one of his little ones is rare like him?"

Suga eyes widen at the realization, "that's how he knew......he said that Tooru was his personal doctor...."

"SO MY DAD KNOWS?!"

"It would seem so" Suga nodded as he was getting a bad feeling.

Daichi remembering the blush the amega gave at the house.

"Daishou said that his house flooded about this time of you guys breaking in" Daichi spoke up, "......I'm going to take it as bullshit."

"And I know that you know that he's been lying to us...."

"Wait I'm confused" Bokuto spoke up, everyone looking at him, "why is Daishou Tooru's house right after the break in? You would think he would go to the one person's house that is the father of the baby, not a person that could potentially use his pregnancy against him."

That hitting Akinari like a truck, it's a good question.

Because he knows.....that everyone knows that Daishou knows who the father is......confusing the couple....

Akinari's heart pounding in his chest when he thought that maybe.....could....

-“That I do” Tooru sings as he grabs a green onesie, “and I’m having five.”

“At once?”

Tooru snorted and poked the omega on the forehead, “yes silly, five little ones that if you watch what gender clothes I’m getting, you will see what genders I’m having.”-

"Five....." Tobio looking up in horror as it hit him.....this being too much of a coincidence....."Oh shit...."

Tobio looking over to Semi and Oikawa in pure horror as he now knew the reason why Tooru didn't want to say anything.....

"Tobio....." Oikawa looking at his fiance in worry as he saw the omega looking at him and his little brother with nothing but wide eyes and a pale face.

'Why Daishou....' Tobio thought as Akinari was looking at him in fear.

"Tooru told me five...."

Oikawa narrows his eyes, "my father said what to you?"

Akinari's heart pounding in his chest as he was trying to not assume the worst.

Tobio looking over to Atsumu as he looked right back at him, the ex's locking eyes as Tobio spoke up, "it's Tooru...isn't it?"

Atsumu didn't know how Tobio found out......but his ex isn't wrong and nodded his head.

Oikawa snapping his head to Atsumu, really wanting to hear this correctly, "what?!"

"Daishou is...." Atsumu panting, ".......you're dad is the father....."

Semi's eyes bug out of his head.

Oikawa starting to feel like he was about to throw up, really not wanting to believe this, "no no, that impossible!"

Akinari took a couple steps back and leaned against the wall, hyperventilating at the thought as he wasn't going to deny it....covering his face and started crying as he thought back to the videos.....how depressed looked, breaking down..... how Daishou said in the video that he had no choice in the matter.....

Daishou wouldn't willing sleep with Tooru.

Daishou didn't even bottom until.....

Akinari covering his face and balling his eyes out at the thought of Daishou being raped.....by Tooru no less.

Kin looking horrified.......horrified and PISSED.

Semi looking at his best friend and Atsumu in disbelief.......knowing Tobio wouldn't lie......but his father?

'What?!'

Daichi thinking back to the house, eyes widening as everything is making sense......and he needs to let them know Tooru really is onto them....

"He's the father Oikawa" Atsumu says as he is breaking down as Oikawa just looked sick to his stomach......everyone, especially the Elites in the room looked like they've seen satan in the flesh.

Oikawa feeling bile rising up in his throat.

Futakuchi felt his heart starting to break, not even bothering to hold back the tears at the thought.......Suguru......his cousin and the person he loves is carrying Tooru's children.......how in the hell did that even happen? Placing a hand over his heart as he bowed his head, knowing there is no way in hell that Daishou wouldn't willingly sleep with him.........the thought causing more tears pour down his cheeks, "......no..." 

Atsumu starting to cry even more at their reactions, not liking how worked up they seemed about this, "I wish I could tell you differently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> But thank you again and I will be answering comments since I know I'm a little behind right now, but I will be doing as much as I can! Love you all and I hope you all enjoyed, hope to hear from you and I hope you have an amazing week!! <3 <3


	35. Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ok, chapter 36 is almost ready to come out, just messing with the ending of the chapter so it will be up very very soon! Sorry if it's Tuesday for some of you by the time I get this out! Thank you for sticking with me and I appreciate your patience!! Love you all! <3**
> 
> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Tokshoh, LaLaumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisyaoitoo and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't thank you all enough!!
> 
> Had some change of plans for this chapter, but point is that I got the snapped part (at least I think so) and next chapter is kind of like part 2 for this one, like it show some stuff that I didn't show in this chapter and some stuff that will be happening afterwards. Like there at the end there is like a time jump that will be further explained and looked into with the next chapter.
> 
> Love you all and I hope to hear from you, hope you all have had an amazing week! Again I'm sorry that my times are starting to change. Hope you all have an amazing week!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Language, Mentions Of Sexual Content, Mentions Of Rape, Some Violence (bullying through flashback, and especially at the end of chapter), Mentions Of Abuse, Growing Revenge Mindset***

-Flashback-

 

"I just don't get it Oikawa, I really don't fucking get it" Iwaizumi groans as he tosses a volleyball up and down with an irked expression, Oikawa looking at him from the corner of his eyes as he finishes our his stretches, him having to take a bit longer due to his injured knee, "I don't get what my brother and the snake are even thinking right now."

"I don't get it either" Oikawa responds as he was kind of shocked about their relationship.......engagement......them BONDING for crying out loud, although now that he thought back to it the signs were there of them having a connection and it made a tinnie tiny bit more sense to him......still didn't stop him from being on the same boat as Iwaizumi that he found that Daishou and Hisahito's relationship to just be........weird.

Not safe.

Unbalanced in terms of power and who can be more affected by the break up that Oikawa it waiting for at this point.......hoping for actually.

Hisahito doesn't know any better and Daishou knows better.

He didn't see the relationship going anywhere except hurt, and he saw Hisahito being the one to get hurt since the omega is prone to depression and already has had a lot to deal with. They saw Daishou being the one to break the omega's heart, the snake knowing better than to take advantage of a crush that the blond omega has on him. Look at him as an easy lay due to Hisahito's fragile and sensitive heart, then when he's finished with him and/or his father is onto him about it, he will drop the omega without a second thought.

He loves Daishou, known him since they were both three......but he's just noticed so many changes and how different the older male acts towards him, especially since the Futakuchi situation that resulted in his knee getting even more fucked up than it was before.....and he thinks that the alpha would end up have no effects on him.....he doesn't see Daishou caring much about anyone except himself lately.....

Taking all these advanced classes.

Always having to look a certain way.

Talk a certain way.

Act a certain way.

Plastering on that fake ass smile that gets on his nerves.

Thinks that Daishou is fake now with what he's been turning into lately ever since he started to work in the office not too long after he turned thirteen, he doesn't see Daishou as the person he's known all these years. Thinks that him hanging around all these other Elites has an influence and the media just eat him up......that Daishou is somehow better than him.

Better than all of them.

Oikawa begs to differ.

He honestly sees Daishou as another Elite child getting lost and caught up in the world, that since he's already in a high position right now at the age of seventeen, having a lot more power than his father at that age from what he's heard, that he thinks that he's above everyone else. Oikawa certainly thinks so with how he's been acting lately, that unless it's druggie, Daizo or Hisahito.......then he just seems to shut everyone else out and glares at everyone all the time. Everyone at school certainly thinks so and knows that a lot of them see him as an arrogant and self-entitled brat. Never wanting to hang out with much of anyone and seems to ignore people unless they want to interview and/or take pictures with him.

Hisahito would be the one to get hurt in the end.......the omega is like a little brother to him just like he saw Iwaizumi as his brother as well, he saw Daishou as a conniving person who works too much with his father and Seiji to be innocent. With how much praise he's heard the older male get, he knew that the snake is being corrupted by the Elite world that Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari try to stay off to the side and not get involved with their illegal activity.

Daishou is one of them......he can see it, he knows.

Iwaizumi has been seeing it a lot lately.

Akinari even has made the comments that Daishou seems to be a little more different every time that he sees him.

Although Kin seems to think differently since he sees the alpha in the meetings here and there, he doesn't seem to be all that upset about the situation. At first he was pissed when he learned that Daishou and his little omega are dating, he didn't think it was a good idea......but he doesn't seem to be all that upset by it anymore. Akinari doesn't understand and he doesn't know either, but then again they just chalk it up to Kin being gone a lot and doesn't know all that much compared to him, Akinari and Iwaizumi.

Bottom line it was Hisahito is dating someone they don't even know, someone that can hurt him if they aren't all careful.......someone that they really don't trust all that much anymore.

"Seems like Daishou just wants someone to fuck until he can find someone who can tolerate his spoiled and arrogant self that is his own age" Oikawa shrugs, getting the older alpha's help to stand up, wincing and holding back a pained groan.

"That's what I think" Iwaizumi frowning as he seriously was just suspicious of Daishou, not seeing the same person that he's grown up with, he knows Daishou knows better and overall he was just doesn't trust his cousin anymore.

Too fake for him to believe much of what comes out of his mouth.

"Is it to get back at us for the Futakuchi situation" Iwaizumi asks as he sets the ball on his hips as he looks at the taller alpha, "is it because I decided to not leave your side instead of coddling and making Futakuchi think it is ok for him to pull that crap" holding his hand up before Oikawa could speak, "not to say that you're innocent of what went down" Oikawa pouting and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he thought that he was justified, "but if it's to get back at me for that, then it's a low blow......" Iwaizumi looking over to Oikawa who was raising an eyebrow as if it wasn't all that obvious thing in the world, Iwaizumi raises his hands up in surrender as he allowed the volleyball to drop to the floor, "fine fine, low blow is the snakes thing."

"I was about to say" Oikawa snorts as he and the alpha look around the gym, "no omega in their right mind would want to be with someone like Daishou."

"I wouldn't say that, I think you're being too harsh there" Iwaizumi shoving Oikawa for the rude comment that made the brunette whine, "I think that he can find someone, it's just I think with my brother he was able to EASILY get him to think that they're in love, that they were meant to be since Daishou is very good with his words and can be a manipulative person when he wants something."

"Which is sex, a lot of what goes through alphas minds are sex, I mean look at me" Oikawa pointing to himself with a raised eyebrow, Iwaizumi snorts as Oikawa was right about that since the alpha flirts his way into many omegas and betas pants, "and he's no different, except that he's got the intelligence and good image to get into someone's pants......even though they would be asking or heartbreak unless they're just as fake as Daishou himself" his mouth forming into a thin line, "which our victim in this heartbreak just happens to be our little brother."

Iwaizumi sighs, "my little brother needs to stay out of our stupid drama with each other, Daishou is going to drag him down, maybe even corrupt him" as he squats down to pick up the volleyball as they both start to grab their sports bag, the two of them blowing off some steam by coming over to the public gym, both finished stretching after their training and are now heading to the doors so that way they can catch the bus in time, "honestly I want my brother to be with someone that isn't a Powerhouse like you and I are."

"Don't blame you" Oikawa says as he slings his bag over his shoulder and stuck his hands in the front of his pockets, "Powerhouse families are too tricky to even try to associate with, but you don't want marry a 'commoner' since they can easily be gold diggers and fame thirsty whores just waiting to be plastered on the magazines, so they can be showered with love and attention since they're with an Elite and take all their money" Oikawa unable but to help but think of his mother since that was the main reason why she even puts up with his dad anymore, money that she can coast through to have an easy life, which just pisses him off and harbors no sympathy for her pain, that sympathy long gone since she can easily settle and have Seiji handle their divorce proceedings in private and quietly, hush money and just buy her a house where she can be off on her merry way with no more pain and actually find someone who will love and respect her, not his father who just doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself, his step mother was similar in that faction that she put up with his father for as long as she could was to help her with college and police academy......and even he had to take his father's side as much as he didn't want to that even that was bad of her, since his father actually liked her a lot during their marriage and saw how much of a toll that it put on his dad, so right now his mother is just pissing his unbearable father off by just staying to leech on him.......he's surprised that his father hasn't dropped her yet, "so yeah, an Elite but not as much power as we have."

"And for the love of god he needs to be older before he gets married and not now when he's fifteen" Iwaizumi running a hand through his hair as he seriously just thinks that his brother is making a huge mistake, he's even talked to him about it who knows how many times and Hisahito is so dead set on marriage and claiming that he loves Suguru that it made him vomit a little in his mouth. He loves his cousin and doesn't think of him as disgusting, but for the fact that they're cousins with the snake, and for the fact that he's just weary around the younger male......he just doesn't like it.....he can't bring himself to like what is going on right now and how much time Daishou is spending with Seiji and Tooru.

"Tch you go that right" Oikawa on the same boat with his childhood friend with that, "too young and too quick, I seriously think Daishou is just fucking with us at this point...." Oikawa really pissy with him that he would dare side with Futakuchi during that whole debacle, he knew that the two of them were always close, if anything he walked into their friendship that already started between Daishou, Futakuchi and Daizo when his father started to work under and became good friends with Seiji, but really......then add on to how much the snake and the viper known as his father get along so well and seem to be hanging around each other a lot with Seiji, becoming a hotshot with the big leagues, the amount of times that Daishou just seems to give him nasty looks all the time no matter the occasion that Akinari has gotten onto him who knows how many times for doing so........just overall Daishou just acts different and he doesn't like it, "......snake loves to piss people off since he's too fucking insecure about himself, I know he hates that he's shorter than most alphas and doesn't come off as one over half the time...." a lightbulb went off in Oikawa's mind that made him smile as they reach the door and grabs the handle, Iwaizumi looking at him with an raised eyebrow as he wanders how much more Oikawa is going to be petty about Daishou taking Futakuchi's side, about him having a better relationship with Tooru and than Oikawa himself.....

He knows Oikawa likes to say that he hates his father......as Iwaizumi thinks for the most part he does, but he can tell by how ticked the brunette gets every time he sees his father and Daishou smiling and talking with each other whether it be newspaper, office where he pops in every so often to talk to some friends because their fathers work there as well, the media, those said friends going to parties that Tooru or someone else throws and can see them hanging out together with Seiji and Jirou, and possibly others since some of the families that follow Daishou's likes to ass kiss the Powerhouse family......just see his chipper mood go sour in 0.1 millisecond flat the moment he sees his father just jump behind Daishou and hug him from behind with coffee for the two of them, Seiji and Jirou. He still cares about his father to an extent, be it a very small extent, but it's enough for Iwaizumi to conclude that deep down inside Oikawa wants that relationship he used to have with his father.

So in a way he can tell Oikawa is being petty and jealous because Daishou gets along with Tooru, that he gets to have Tooru, Seiji, Jirou and most of everyone's attention.

He can tell Oikawa didn't like it.

On the same token though.....he knows Oikawa is disappointed in Daishou.

That Daishou is letting himself get caught up in the Elite world even though they all made a promise to each other, all when they were younger that they will stick with each other and not let themselves fall victim to the Elite status and the fame, corruption and illegal action they all take that Tooru, Seiji and Jirou manage to do under the President's nose. That Daishou who seemed like he had a bright future being in gymnastics, that they all thought that Daishou was seriously going to make the national team and be an Olympian, even his coach that he had for his classes that he started taking since he was three-four years old said that he was going to have a definite spot on the national team.....then he gave it all up.

Iwaizumi didn't understand it.

Oikawa didn't understand it.

Akainari and Kin didn't understand it.

No one really seemed to.....then all of a sudden it's like Daishou just seems to have a stick up his ass and seems to have no time for anyone......that he seems to be too good for people.

All Daishou just seemed to care about was being little Mr. Perfect for the world to love......love someone who isn't genuine.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa know who the real Daishou is......and this ain't him.......he hasn't seemed to be himself in years.....

And frankly they didn't want to be apart of it, and now their little brother was going to marry him in the future, bonded with each other for heaven's sake.

They weren't happy about it.

"Daishou needs to feel more like an alpha since he doesn't even come off as one" Oikawa sings with a small bounce that made Iwaizumi roll his eyes as he grabbed the handle of the door, "poor itty bitty snake needs an omega so he can feel more like a man, so he pathetically chooses an omega who already feels pity on him."

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him as he opened the door.

"Hisahito probably pities him and just putting up with him and his sorry ass is if Daishou actually likes Hisahito" Oikawa says simply with as the door opened, his smile morphing into a annoyed look as they both were greeted by none other than the person they are talking about, Daishou wearing a sweater vest with sweatpants, a scarf wrapped around his neck, seeing him with a black eye on his left eye with his bangs on the left side of his face covering it for the most part, the snake eyed man’s eye twitched at that statement as the door opened, “what do you want, it’s not a school day and we would love to be able to hang out with each other and not you cousin fucker.”

“Quit trying to fucking start shit trash” Iwaizumi growls as he headbutted the younger alpha, Oikawa shouted out in pain and fell backwards on the ground and cupped his nose with a growl, Daishou’s eye twitching again as he looked down and lightly kicked the ground, his whole body aching from the beating his father gave him…...his father so pissed off at him that he didn’t even bother on trying to hide one of his hits, the black eye nearly swollen shut, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he can still feel himself drowning when his father forced all those pills down his throat.

All because his father caught him wearing a dress…….and now he knows the truth and all hell is about to break loose……

All because of him.

He decided to ask Hisahito out.

He decided to ask him to marry him.

Bonded with him.

And he was the one to get them caught, his father wasn’t happy at all…..not in the slightest…..

Daishou knows his father broke some fingers of his, doing it on purpose since he now knows the truth, feeling the pain surge through his body, his fingers…...his dad wanted him to suffer through it and not get it taken care of……

That this is what he gets for being a fucking disappointment.

‘You’re fucking your cousin’ hearing his father’s voice snarl at him coldly as he beats his naked form on the bathroom floor, having to clean up the blood from the bathroom floor, having to pick himself up…..his father didn’t even bother to spare him a second glance after he left the room to let him suffer. He just let himself lay on the floor crying his eyes out as he managed to get the bathroom cleaned, looking over to his phone to see Hisahito have left some messages and asked him if he could see one with him in a dress, which he just told lied and said that the dress ripped and had to throw it away. Futakuchi was going to call him and started to ask him if he was ok, saying that he was Akinari’s house since their uncle wanted to talk to him, and he and Hisahito got a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs and that Hisahito can feel that he’s very upset and in pain, which he just told them that he was tired and about to sleep, Akinari messaging him and asking him why he wasn’t even trying to communicate with his own omega, which he just ignored and told Hisahito and Futakuchi that he’s been throwing up and not feeling well. Which wasn't a complete lie since he vomited quite a bit once his father finished beating him, and his head was pounding and felt a little woozy from the beating and being forced to inhale all those pills.

Akinari never bothered to even wave back to him, not even spare him a second glance when he picked up Hisahito…...never bothered to even tell him that he still loves him…...that he just needs time to get used to their relationship and that he loves him…….but he just got swept under the rug and was treated as if he were some criminal.

Some ugly person.

Like there was something wrong with him

It hurt.

So why should he even bother messaging Akinari back since he’s basically doing the same thing to him.

His father just ignored him for a few days, only texting him that he was on lockdown, that he was still allowing him to keep his phone, having to tell Daishou that he was in trouble and that he couldn’t have anyone in the home and he couldn’t leave. Hisahito and Futakuchi asked what he was in trouble for, he just said that he mouthed off, they both seemed to have a hard time believing that…...Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari all knew about it since he knows Hisahito talks about his concerns to the others and was on speakerphone when all of them were having lunch, and could hear Oikawa making a snide remark that ‘oh no wonder school seems a lot less corrupt’ but then……..and Akinari and Iwaizumi didn’t even get onto him. Futakuchi and Hisahito were the only two to snip at the others, which led to Oikawa and Futakuchi starting to snip at each other that Akinari had to stop since he would like to have the two of them be able to be in the same room and not start a fight again…...ignoring him and not even bothering to make Oikawa apologize for the comment……..Daishou figured at that point he just gave up on even trying to put his best foot forward in that moment. That hurt Daishou…...he just started to feel like he just didn’t belong and told Hisahito and Futakuchi that he was going to shower, although the two of them didn’t want him to go and Hisahito said that he knows he’s very upset and can feel his hurt, but Daishou felt like he couldn’t contribute no matter what he did and said and just let the three of them win for the day…..what was the fucking point? They hated him and it was plain to see…... told his fiance that he would talk to him later, both of them telling each other they loved each other, hearing Hisahito yell at Akinari as they both hung up, Futakuchi contributing to the nagging.

A fifteen and sixteen year old is getting onto an adult about unfair treatment.

‘How sad.’

Futakuchi sending him a message that he’s always got his back, Hisahito sending him a message that he loves him, Daishou making sure that he told the omega that he loves him very much and to thank him for the support, Daizo sending him love as well, being able to just feel Daizo’s emotions through the phone that he was not so happy with the others treatment of Daishou, main reason he wasn’t at the lunch was due to their attitudes towards him…..that and he recently found a new book series that made it easy for him to entertain himself since he decided to not go. That this issue the others are having with him right now isn’t his fault and that he doesn’t need to stress; the three of them telling him that.

He knew Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari want him out of the picture.

They wanted him out, just like his father wanted him out of the house, knowing his father was going to make him move out soon…...he didn’t need to be told that…..he knew it; that way his father doesn’t even have to look at him. Look at his son who fucked his own cousin.

That there is something wrong with him.

He’s always felt like it…...this whole situation just confirms it even more.

Just feels like he doesn’t belong.

Oikawa is better than him…...blah blah blah, he can’t even be allowed to be happy with his own bonded without feeling like he’s just a disgusting piece of shit.

Daishou just let out a sigh as he wipes away his hurt expression, putting on a cold one when Iwaizumi was nagging at Oikawa as he slowly stood up, seeing blood run down his nose from the headbutt.

At that point after he hung up the phone he just sat silently on the bed, just thinking how lonely it was…….feeling sad that he could feel so alone in his own home…...then again he doesn’t really consider his own home a home…..more like a prison where his father can take out his hurt and frustrations out on him. So he just turned on the bath and stared up at the ceiling where the water was up to his neck, laying in a pool of water wandering what it would be like to die.

Where will his soul go?

Would anyone miss him?

Certainly his father, Akinari, Oikawa and Iwaizumi will all be happy…...he’s pretty sure everyone will be happy. Hisahito can go off and find a real alpha…...not wreck…..an alpha that doesn’t have all of his problems…..he doesn’t want the omega to leave him.

But he knows that if that were to happen, if Hisahito where to find a new alpha…...Akinari would more than likely be happy to have him in the family.

Since Daishou thinks at this point that he’s just hateable.

He just got paranoid and hopeless that Hisahito was going to leave him, that the others were going to get it in his brain that he isn’t worth the trouble. That he’s just some lonely snake who just doesn’t have a place in this world…...no one at school likes him all that much.

He can tell that they hate him.

The world loves the fake smile, the fake him that he puts out because he doesn’t know what else to do with himself…….he doesn’t even know who his true self even is, what his purpose even is…...his father was never going to see him as the perfect alpha for screwing his cousin…… and if he were too, it would have to take years for him to prove that he isn’t a mistake, that he and Hisahito are meant to be. At this point he was just some mistake, that his father would have been better off offing him the moment the doctors learned that he was going to end up killing his mother coming out of the womb.

Everything was so dark and cold…...so lonely.

He just laid himself underwater to see if he would have the guts to try and drown himself…..and he thinks he was actually about to black out until his father slammed his bathroom door open, Tooru and Jirou right behind him looking like they were ready to get down to business. Tooru being the one to look over the tub when the three of them came in, could have sworn seeing a flash of panic flash in his eyes briefly…..although he could have imagined things. The alpha ripping him out of the water and was told to hurry up and get dressed.

Then it was pure humiliation and being called cousin fucker the whole time by Tooru, Jirou looking disgusted and his father tossing insult after insult as he was sat on the couch as they went through his phone.

Now he has to talk to these guys.

“So why exactly are you here” Oikawa raising an eyebrow as he plugged his blood nose with his sweaty and dirty shirt, “you don’t show up for school for some stupid reason, skipped out on the lunch that Akinari threw since Kin was going to show up after being gone for nearly a month, and now you show up here randomly for some reason…...why?”

“Can’t I just show up to talk to family…...oh no wait nevermind” Daishou’s cold expression morphing into his fake chipper smile that pissed the other two alphas off, “by the way things are going these days, I’m not really family aren’t I?”

“You are family you dumbass” Iwaizumi growls as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it” Daishou still smiling, although forcibly at this point since what his cousin just said just pissed him off, “if I were being considered family, then I wouldn’t be ignored, brushed off, insulted constantly, and not the teasing insulting, the insulting that is meant to cut deep and actually hurts.”

“Oh you actually have feelings” Oikawa smirked, Daishou’s green eyes starting to dull even more than they already were, Iwaizumi groaning as he punches the alpha in the arm that resulted in a whine.

‘Why do I bother these days’ Daishou thought to himself as he just kept on smiling, "yeah shocking isn't it. I actually have a fucking soul."

"Could have fooled me with the constant stick up your ass" Oikawa grumbles as he takes a step away from Iwaizumi, the older alpha giving the brunette a look that clearly says 'shut the fuck up or I will HURT you'.

"Daishou you're family."

"I would love to say yes, but unless I start seeing some changes in how I'm being treated these days" Daishou biting back a pained groan, feeling it starting to leave a stinging sensation again, clear as day he could see a quick flash through his mind of his dad's demonic-like eyes aimed at him, hitting him in the eye so hard that he was almost knocked out cold, "then I'm going to have a hard time believing so."

"If you didn't get engaged to my brother, then maybe we wouldn't seem all that harsh" Oikawa growls as he narrows his eyes slightly.

'Then I guess I really am dead to you guys huh' Daishou not bothering to smile and gave a cold expression, really just wondering what was so hateable about him, what gave people the need to hurt him constantly, "look I came here for a reason-"

"Where did you get that black eye" Iwaizumi giving a bit of a concerned look, the alpha thinking that it looked pretty bad since it was swollen up to the point where he couldn't see the eye, looking completely black that whoever decked him has a strong right hook......very powerful right hook, "looks like it hurts."

"Get your ass kicked" Oikawa questions with a smirk.

"No, I was screwing around while practicing gymnastics and hurt my eye" Daishou not feeling like opening the abuse that is his whole life, knowing they both don't buy his bullshit answer for a second with the looks on their faces alone......but at this point he doesn't give a damn and needs to hurry up and get them to Akinari's home.......since his father is already there, "now come on I'm giving you a ride home."

"Ah no" Oikawa answered immediately, "we can take the bus."

"Why would you want to come out all this way to get us and take us home" Iwaizumi questions, "don't you have your big and busy lifestyle to tend to, or are you actually entering the real world?"

"Wow......you really think I'm just like them" Daishou looking disgusted with them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodding their heads that it irked and hurt Daishou even more, "that's pathetic."

"No as pathetic about leaving us to the dirt and ac-"

"For your information I didn't leave you guys, you guys are more than welcomed to be able to go out and have a nice job, have money like I do and now I have have my own van, buy my own shit and I'm about to move out very soon into my own home" Oikawa and Iwaizumi looking more irritated with him the more he keeps talking, "second of all I try to talk to you guys and I get ignor-"

"Ah fuck no, you broke a promise" Oikawa growls.

'And I'm completely being ignored again' Daishou taking a deep breath as he knows there is no use in fighting, they think he's long gone and 'better than them' even though Daishou begs to differ........especially the way his father looks at Oikawa......his father looking at Oikawa like he can do no wrong and knew that he would love to have Oikawa as his own son.......everyone loves him and thinks he can do no wrong......while he just seems to be a punching bag.....

Hated by everyone.

Staring at what everyone in the world loves right in front of him.....

'One day' Daishou thought to himself, 'one day I will be better, one day I will get that approval and be the perfect alpha that everyone loves......instead of a failure that can't even manage to make friends unless they're my cousins......'

Since people make it hard for him, can't even go up to people without them either looking at him in fear, or looking at him as if he a fucking clown that everyone loves to hurt......since he's so unloveable. The closest he can talk to outside of his cousins are the some of the others that are his age, that follow his family.....but even then they all really don't go out of their way to talk to each other unless if there was an event and he was forced to sit and have to converse with them.

He and Daizo seem to have that problem on making friends, he and his younger cousin are social, but there is a difference in talking to people for an hour or two and then walking away to never really see and/or talk to them again, and actually going over to someone and actually talking to them and hanging out with them who knows how long and be friends. Only main reason he even talked and had a bond with Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Hisahito to begin with was due to being put together by his father, Akinari and Tooru....Daizo and Futakuchi he already had bonds with them pretty much straight out of the gate when they all came into the world. Daishou doesn't know why he has a hard time, although Daizo has an easier time walking up to someone and talk about whatever it is a lot easier than he can most days, even if the person seems a little weirded out with how attached with said person fairly quickly....

"I broke nothing" Daishou says simply and says as Oikawa starts to open his mouth, "now come on, we are expected."

The alphas tilted their heads to the side, Iwaizumi speaking up, "why?"

Daishou does all he can to keep himself looking calm, cool and collected.......since he knows exactly what this is all about......

He didn't expect this to go over well......he had several different sineros on how this is going to end.....but he knows no matter what he's probably going to get his ass beat the minute his and his father are alone.

"My father wants to have a talk with all of us" Daishou responds as he can feel the hit of the black eye that his father gave him all over again, tempted to just make a clean break for it......really not wanting to be slammed the ground to have the shit beat out of him again, "very very important that I was sent out here by my father and Akinari."

"What is Seiji pissy about" Oikawa groans as he knew that he was going to have to suffer through the car ride with a puppet of the Elites, the two alphas following Daishou to his van, "what could we have possibly done to piss him off......" slamming his hand on the door to the driver's seat as Daishou was about to open it, Iwaizumi groaning and grabbed the back of the taller alpha's neck to keep him from hurting Daishou, "......did you cry about not having any friends and Seiji is going to force us to hang out with you?"

Daishou rolled his eyes and ripped Oikawa's hand off his door, "no. Very important that we all have to be there."

"Seriously, what did we do to get Seiji to call a family meeting" Iwaizumi questions as he shoves Oikawa in the backseat as he didn't trust Oikawa to screw with the radio or do something to piss Daishou off enough that they will be punished for something......seriously not knowing what to expect and how to act with someone so high in power, not knowing how much he can even trust his own cousin anymore.....and he didn't trust one of high power that is close to Tooru and Seiji near his little brother......especially since this is a lot more scandalous due to the fact that they're cousins, hopping in the passenger's seat next to Daishou in his neat and nice smelling van, looking over to his cousin nervously bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes, ".....what did you do?"

Daishou tensed up at the tone of his older cousin, Oikawa looking up from his phone with an intense gaze that Daishou was able to feel, "....it's nothing good."

"But exactly what did you do" Oikawa pressed as he leaned forward in his seat and set his elbows on his knees, setting his chin on his intertwined hands, eyes gaining more intensity when he had a feeling what it might be about.....and if it is what he thinks it is.....than he feels like he's going to explode, "did your dad find out about you and Hisahito?"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa getting even more pissed off when the snake eyed male just nodded his head, ".....do you know what you've done?!"

"I...." Daishou taking a deep breath as he forced himself to stayed composed, "....I didn't do it on purpose.....my dad wal-"

"Oh I don't want to hear it, point it you fucked it up" Oikawa snapped.

Iwaizumi frown deepening when he saw the younger male's eye twitch, his hand gently touching the bruise on his black eye, "did....did Sei-"

"No, it was an accident" Daishou says simply as he completely ignored Oikawa and looked over to Iwaizumi with his big fake smile, Oikawa's eye twitching at being ignored, but overall caught onto what Iwaizumi was getting at and was even more ticked off that Daishou isn't telling the truth, "I'm a happy fucker that you guys hate to look at, so what I will do is blast music up all the way so I can drown you two out and get some peace and that way you won't have to hear me talk, as you two are there to just see me get even more humiliated than I have for the past few days. So I would kindly ask you two to shut the fuck up while I blast it."

"Then can I just walk" Oikawa raising an eyebrow.

Daishou's upper lip twitched slightly as he seriously wonders why he even bothers with anyone anymore.......wondering if there will be a day where he can have people on their hands and knees begging for mercy......that thought sounded oddly pleasant.

He's hurt.

He's angry.

He's wanting to have someone to hurt.....wants them to feel his pain.

Wonders what he can do to hurt Oik-

Daishou snapped his head to the front as he took a deep breath, scared shitless of that thought that entered his mind.....never getting in this vengeful mindstate until this very moment....and it scares him deeply.

"I wish I could let you" Daishou starting the engine and blasted the music before the two of them spoke, Oikawa and Iwaizumi slamming their hands over their ears at the loud rock music, sharing a look with each other and looked over to Daishou as he started to drive down the road, seeing him down the rest of his coffee as he headed over to the house.

All three of them sharing the same feeling that things were going to be different after today.

They didn't know what.....but it wasn't a good feeling.

Daishou having a feeling that he was going to be outcasted even more.....feeling a longing to be near his fiance right now as it burned a little, nothing too bad and was manageable......but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

'Can things go my way for once?'

 

-End Of Flashback-

-December 27th: 3:00 A.M.-

 

"I wish I could tell you differently."

Oikawa's whole body trembling on the spot, continuing to puke his guts out in the toilet that he barely made it to after hearing that news......not liking it one bit. He was unable to control his tears as they poured down his cheeks, gripping the toilet lid so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

'Oh you actually have feelings?'

'No omega in their right mind would want to be with someone like Daishou.'

Oikawa breathing heavily as he flushed the toilet, unable to stop his sobbing as he couldn't help to think back to one of the last few times he ever had a 'conversation' with the amega.....the voice of his younger, insecure, immature, angry and immature self haunting him with how......just now realizing how bad he actually was. Daishou was clearly in pain even then......and he just shoved him away like he was nothing. He let himself be convinced that Daishou was such a lost cause and shoved him away instead of.....actually trying to help him......remembering that talk as if it was yesterday.....

It was like National Humiliate Daishou Day, seeing his childhood friend.......even though he can't even say friend since he, Iwaizumi and Akinari were being selfish and shoved him away......but just seeing Daishou on the opposite side of the room with his head bowed as he was being hounded insult after insult, being questioned to no end about what was wrong with him......making sure that Daishou was being outcasted out of everyone. Hisahito got some scolding, but overall Akinari made sure he was at the line of fire and it was all directed on Daishou.

Which now that he was thinking about it......now that he thought back to it......he actually saw Daishou's eyes turn black as he was giving everyone a blank stare.....like he just mentally checked out at that point.

And he sat back while and even joined in a bit in the humiliation.

And yet after Hisahito killed himself......he still tried to reach out to the same people who hurt him......and then he, Iwaizumi and Akinari really made sure that Daishou was out of their heir.

'Hisahito probably pities him and just putting up with him and his sorry ass is if Daishou actually likes him.'

"I'm sorry" Oikawa whimpers as he couldn't stop, a flash of him and Daishou playing with their army soldiers when they were younger popped in his mind, seeing Daishou beaming at Oikawa as if he was the light of his life as he, how genuinely happy he was to be around Oikawa, how Oikawa smiled back at him and just kept giggling and jumping around to show off their toys and the wars they were battling to Tooru and Seiji. How much Daishou seemed to beg his father for attention, how sad he looked when Seiji squatted down to praise him and leaving Daishou off to the side to look at Seiji longingly. Seeing Tooru next to him to try to get his attention, but Daishou just didn't seem to be having it and just kicked all their hard work with their armies they set up......resulting in him getting taken off to a room with his father to get a spanking.....at least that's what Oikawa had thought......although he remembered Daishou coming out of the room looking like he just had the life drained out of him.

'You are my best friend' hearing a younger version of Daishou say one day.

'We would love to be able to hang out with each other and not you cousin fucker.'

Now.......now Daishou got impregnated by his father.....someone that he's the same age, Daishou just a good nineteen days older than him.....someone that he grew up with. Someone that if he just.....if he just taken the time to understand Daishou.....then maybe he wouldn't be in so much pain......

'Would Daishou willingly sleep with my father?'

He knew it was a stupid question, but it was something that he had to momentarily think about just for the fact that he knew that Daishou and Tooru always maintained a good friendship throughout the years. Always gotten along and he could tell someone that his father liked to be around with, how close he liked to be with Daishou not too long after he started working in the office......

Eyes widening a bit, just how much his father liked to be around Daishou.

Always paid the amega more attention than he did with him.

Always seemed to cheer for him more when it came to the sports festivals that he, Daishou, Iwaizumi and sometimes Daizo and Futakuchi did a couple of times.....how fond he was of Daishou, that even after the whole humiliating experience Daishou was subjected to by Seiji and the rest of them, that after Hisahito's death, his father was a constant presence due that he was able to see because of the magazines and seeing stuff on Daishou's and some of his friends instagrams......remembering his father taking Daishou out to a few dinners and Daishou even posted a few short videos here and there of him and Tooru screwing around and pictures that was shouting out to him due to his support for the Daishou family through the hard times after Hisahito's death, along with pictures with him hanging out with Daizo and Futakuchi........people assumed that due to different career paths and scheduling that Oikawa sent support to him as well, since Daishou made it very convincing that they were all good friends even though at that point Daishou gave up on even speaking to them and started diving in nose deep into his work......and he guesses drinking as well. As much at the time he wasn't a big fan of Daishou and obviously still not his dad, especially after this, how much of a chuckle he got out of Seiji walking in a couple of videos of Tooru being a smartass and pulling pranks on his friend, remembering Hanamaki sending him a video of his father at a party that his friend was attending with other Elite members, his father downing shot after shot after shot, Daishou doing it with him with a few other Elite members, even Issei joined in even though Daishou and Tooru had him beat and those two were drunk of their asses.......then with a picture of Seiji carrying Daishou on his back upside down while his dad was hanging onto Seiji's leg as he was leaving the building, with the caption 'They're singing 'Oops I did it again' and sent a short video of them singing......found it odd that they actually weren't that bad. Seiji looking thoroughly done with Jirou looking embarrassed to hang around them. His dad really just seemed to hang around him more.....his dad seemed fond of Daishou.....

'Did my father target Daishou all these years' Oikawa puking even more at the thought and wondered how it just seemed to go over his and everyone else's heads, wondering how in the hell did his father find out......well he knows he shouldn't question hoew at this point, his dad is practically skilled at getting information that is supposed to be unknown to others and manage to get the answers himself.....but that's besides the point, point is that the person that he grew up with and used to be very close to, was targeted and.......and impregnated......

This would be something his father would do and knew there was no use in denying it.....

Daishou.....Suguru Daishou that he's always considered family.....considered him to be like his cousin.....is pregnant with his father's, a man who is around twenty.......two-one years older than Daishou.

His twenty three year old cousin is pregnant to his five new siblings....

The more Oikawa thought about it, the worse and more disturbing it just seemed and flushed the toilet again, groaning as this can only mean one thing.......that his father......his father is the one to cause Daishou all this hurt.

It makes sense.

His dad is powerful, sadistic and willing to do almost anything.....what is he thinking, his father would just about do anything to get what he wants. Question is, what does his father want with Daishou? He knew his father would have to have known that he would have gotten Daishou pregnant......at this point he thinks intentionally.

Wouldn't put it past him.

But why?

'Is it due to his rare gender' Oikawa thought to himself as he was taking deep breaths, sticking by the toilet that he got lucky that they had in the birthing room, since Kita doesn't need to be walking all that far to the bathroom to begin with after he literally just gave birth......it wouldn't have to to be JUST because of his rare gender, he may hate his father, but he can own up to the fact that his father is a very intelligent person and had reasons and plans.

Man of many things.

Which doesn't make this any better, since his father clearly has something planned, clearly needs Daishou for......other than just getting him pregnant; if his father just wanted to fuck Daishou and that be it, then he would have wrapped it up or made sure Daishou kept taking those pills......

Daishou is pregnant with his siblings......

"Holy shit this is too weird...." Oikawa whines to himself, just getting pelted with news over and over again that he has siblings. Nearly two days ago he learned that Semi is his little brother, that he doesn't know who the mother is of his little brother.......now.....now just a few minutes ago he's learning that in around seven months or so he's going to be adding five more siblings to the mix.......including him and his older sister Chisa, there is going to be eight of them by the end of Daishou's pregnancy....."too many of us...."

This.....this isn't right.....

"Damn it!" Oikawa cried out as he heard someone enter the bathroom, seeing none other than his beautiful fiance when he turned his head, walking in looking like he was about to cry, standing there with his head bowed as if he was expecting to be scolded at in this very moment, "Tobio I'm not angry......well I'm a little hurt that I wasn't told this but....I'm not angry with you."

"I swear I had no idea he was talking about Daishou at the time" Tobio sniffed as he just kept standing by the door, the thought of Tooru impregnating Daishou with five.....five pups......at it is very clear that someone is hurting him.....but Tooru?

Hurting Daishou?

He didn't know Tooru was capable of that.

He didn't know how to feel about it......he knew Tooru wasn't the most loved in this group for reasons unknown to him.....but Tooru has always been so nice to him, always helpful, obviously trusting enough to tell him that he was having five kids and keep quiet about it.....and he would have......but it just seemed a little TOO coincidental to keep to himself.....and Atsumu was able to confirm it. Tooru hurting Daishou is shocking to him, was Tooru capable of hurting him?

Is Tooru that bad to hurt Daishou?

Tobio had to take into account that before he and the others left town after they got Isamu back, just how much his fiance just seemed worked up about the lunch that he had with his dad.....how insecure and how he needed reassurance to feel loved. His very confident fiance that always responded to 'I know!' and 'oh my god thank you!' to someone complimenting him on his outfit and overall look, needed someone to tell him that he was loved and wanted......

Seriously confused on how he was supposed to feel with all this new stuff he keeps on learning about Tooru.

"I know you didn't beautiful" Oikawa giving his omega a sad smile, standing himself up and made sure that he wasn't going to blow chunks again, really not wanting to chance on contaminating anything after learning how much Kita likes a clean environment, just listening to Masaru tell Hikaru the rules as he was wiping the younger omega down, while also trying to help Tobio make sure that Nao doesn't wipe his ass with the wipe, although at least he can give the kid credit that he knows what to do with a wipe....

"He....He told me to keep it a secret and that he will tell you himself" Tobio keeping his head bowed as he seriously feels like shit for not telling them something that would have probably helped them get their answer a lot sooner, lightly jumping when he felt some fingers in his chins, the fingers pushing his face up to meet his alpha's intense puffy eyes from the crying, the alpha leaning down to capture the shorter man's lips.

Opening his eyes as he felt a little less tense for the moment, "did he threaten you?"

Tobio opened his eyes to show off the deep dark blue eyes that always draws Oikawa in no matter what, shaking his head as he wraps his arms around the alpha's waist, Oikawa doing the same with the omega's small waist, taking in the warmth the little one was emitted at the actions of his mommy and 'daddy', "no he didn't.....I just didn't want to upset him....."

Oikawa nodded.

"And he just holds so much power and the contract at the hospital...." Oikawa pecking his lips as he let the omega continued, at this point just liking the fact that Tobio was at least keeping in mind how powerful his father is, ".....and by that point Nao stomped on his foot-"

"HAHAHA" Oikawa's eyes bugging out of his head and busted out laughing at what the omega had told him, that being like heaven and music to ears and he wished he could see the look on his father's face getting his ass handed to him by that oddly powerful five year old, Oikawa's laughing attracting Akinari, Iwaizumi and the others and all peaked in the bathroom to see Oikawa losing his shit.

"What's so funny" Iwaizumi looking sick to his stomach and looking nothing short of guilty, looking as he knew the last person who was going to be laughing at this news is Oikawa, hell he could tell how sick to his stomach was his childhood friend seemed the moment Atsumu confirming that Tooru is the father......dear god he feels like he's on one of those trashy talk shows that someone's cousin is fucking someone's sister's mother that was impregnated.......that's what it felt like and dear god he really didn't want it to be true, but as someone who worked under Tooru and Tobio confirming the words coming out of his mouth.....he's giving himself no choice.

He wasn't going to be dropping Daishou again over something stupid that he shouldn't have let himself drop his younger cousin to begin with, he was going to save Daishou......he didn't know how since with Tooru......well that makes things a lot more complicated since Tooru is too dangerous and holds too much power for his own good.

But he will make every attempt possible, he will risk getting hurt as long as he can get Daishou away from......he needs to have his cousin back, he needs him back and be able to rebuild that bond that they lost because his, Oikawa and Akinari's stupidity. Because he feels at this point that Daishou even got in that deep in the Elite world was due to being ignored, so he fell back on work and plastering on that fake smile whenever he can......at this point feeling like Daishou might not even be in this position to begin with if it weren't for him and the other two.....and he knows Futakuchi blames them.....especially right now.

Because the moment he made eye contact with his crying cousin, he started to glare at him like there was no tomorrow.....can read it clear as day in his eyes;

'I blame you three.'

Iwaizumi wasn't even going to try and get mad......he feels like it's true.

"I know serious moment" Oikawa managing to calm down, although he still couldn't hold back his giggling as he held Tobio up closer to him as the omega was blushing and surprised at how quick Oikawa's emotions fluctuate, Akinari looking at him with bloodshot eyes as Kin was holding his husband from behind and setting his chin on Akinari's head, Semi looking at him with wide eyes as Semi didn't know what to make of it.

He was confused.

He's going to have more siblings and was a bit excited about that.....but Daishou? Daishou carrying his siblings? His dad getting with someone his age?

So many questions in his mind that scream that he needs to reevaluate his whole life.....but was he thinking too much?

Tooru wouldn't hurt Daishou......could he?

Semi shaking his head and looked back down to the ground, taking a deep breath as he just refuses to believe that his father would just hurt Daishou......his dad isn't the most sane person in the world and he knows this, he wasn't going to deny it....

Evidence and Daishou's attitude points to the older male being abused in some fashion, being controlled in some way.....but....how....no....

'Tooru wouldn't hurt him.....' Semi resting one hand on his slightly swollen stomach and intertwined it with Konoha's hands that were rubbing his stomach, biting his thumb on his free hand as he let himself be swayed gently by his alpha, 'he wouldn't.......'

Konoha pecking his cheek and gave a small purr to try and relax his shocked and nervous looking omega, Semi curling into the alpha's loving embrace, "still up for talking doll?"

Semi nodded and turned his head to the side to face his alpha, the omega looking so confused and hurt.......being able to tell that Semi is not liking this news.....he could tell it wasn't the new upcoming litters are his siblings.....he knew it was the implication that Tooru wasn't being all that kind to Daishou that was getting him worked up, and he really didn't like seeing Semi stress out.

But he guesses he's going to have to be dealing with a stressed boyfriend since he knows that Semi will need to have more evidence that Tooru isn't all that he's cracked up to be.....that he is two faced and that he wasn't going to see that other side to the omega, he knew that Tooru genuinely cared for Semi as his 'little one' as he called his omega. He knows it and Oikawa knows it too......they were going to have to shove it in his face with the video of him torturing Daizo.

Still seeing that manic and cheerfulness that the sadistic alpha displayed when torturing the poor alpha.

Wonders if he will believe Futakuchi about being tortured at that school.

Futakuchi too busy in his own mind to pay attention to what was being said, just sitting in his chair and stared at the floor with a blank expression......feeling like he was screwed.....royally screwed at this moment.......

Scared shitless as he was afraid of being dragged to the school again......taking a huge breath to remind himself the he wasn't drowning like he was at the school.

His Daishou......his cousin.....the one person he's in love with.....the amega is carrying that sick son of a bitch's children....Tooru got to him......and he knows Daishou well enough that he didn't willingly sleep with him....

Eyes widening a bit at the morning after his cousin was supposed to pick him and some of the others up.....remembering how depressed and to himself he was....how hurt and lost he was......the more he learned the more it just made sense to him if that day....

More tears pouring down his cheeks as he was just even more scared than he was before......scared and hopeless.....this is Tooru, Tooru is practically unbeatable......he's now got Daishou. Got him pregnant, has Daishou of all people, of all people since his cousin has so much power and influence way more than he thinks a twenty-three year old should......Tooru took him away from him....

Away from everyone.....he doesn't know what all Tooru plans on doing as it is more than obvious that he's up to something, especially since he has Daishou, and not a very dangerous gang member that is Osamu on his side that knows how to take someone down. Just judging from the video of that night of the break in, hearing what Konoha, Kita, Atsumu and Suna have been saying about him here and there......and for the fact that Tooru would make sure to get someone who's knows what the hell they are doing.....he has no doubt in his mind that Osamu will present to be a big problem for all of them.

Futakuchi doesn't know what to even do right now.....feels like he's out of reach with his cousin.

That Daishou won't ever be with him.....that Tooru will more than likely hurt him.....or kill him for screwing Daishou......

Futakuchi just bowed his head as he kept on crying, Suga coming up from behind to give him a hug as he can feel the pain in the alpha in this moment, "let it out, I know you're hurting sweetie."

"It's.....it's unfair..." Futakuchi's lips quivering as he bowed his head even more, Kuroo close to him and leaned over an patted the alpha's shoulder......he didn't get the whole attraction Futakuchi has towards his own cousin, but that wasn't going to stop him from being a decent human being and at least make sure the younger alpha knows that he's got him for support through this.

Since he knows the feeling of seeing the one you love with someone else, while different kind of circumstances, he knows what it was very hard to look at Keiji when he first saw him again after so many years, only to see him in the hands of another hands of the alpha......remembering the day Keiji gave birth to Sakura, the day Isamu started to act different and threw a toy car at Hikaru, just seeing the abusive bastard wrap his hands around a scared Keiji's waist and placed his hands over Keiji's stomach. He was glaring at him and Bokuto, but he knows it was more towards him than Bokuto, but he knew it was due to the fact that it was so damn obvious that he was the father of Hikaru since his little omega is a spit image of him, just softer features.....doing everything in him to not attack Junn on the spot since he could see Keiji looking nothing but tense and afraid, his distressed scent making him and Bokuto want to rip Keiji out of that asshole's hold.

After living in an environment were he saw his mother and brother being tortured by his father.....it drove Kruoo insane when Keiji finally came out with it that he was being abused.....his own omega and the children suffering......which didn't help how shit he feels about the whole Isamu situation.

But this......Tooru actually being Daishou's baby daddy, it's actually a bit sickening to think about since they have the huge age gap, and for the fact that he's learned that Daishou, Oikawa, Futakuchi and Iwaizumi all grew up together, he honestly felt bad for Oikawa and Semi in that Oikawa and Daishou were like cousins since the brunette calls the snake that a lot....and he's carrying Oikawa's siblings. Yeah even he's weirded out and in all honestly disgusted about the news, not about the babies since he's learned from when his brother was raped by Atsumu and was carrying the twins, it's not the baby's fault that they were put there, the little ones are the innocent ones who shouldn't be the ones to have the anger and disgust pointed at, it's the fact that it's Tooru. He just got a bad feeling. He really can't make fun or make a lighthearted jab at the snake right now, one it's too inappropriate, and two.....he can't even muster up to fucking to think bad about the guy now.

Planning on making an apology soon......just needs to have the right time.....right time and isn't too dangerous.

Tooru is a scary man with too much power, just walking up to the snake with this knowledge in mind is a bit of a risk in of itself. Hell he can start to see why Daishou keeps making the comments that he wants all of them to stay away......he was actually thinking of them and not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Question is......hurt because of what?

What is Tooru doing that is putting out such a risk that Daishou doesn't want any of them near him?

Kuroo frowning at the thought, looking over to Keiji and Bokuto and kept rubbing soothing circles on Keiji's hips as he can feel how tense his omega was becoming, placing a kiss on his temple that made Keiji calm down just a tad. Him and Bokuto looking at each other, both of them blushing a bit as they both remembered their kiss Christmas night, wondering how they were going to bring that up to Keiji......since they know Keiji is wanting to talk as soon as they are done for the night with the videos.

"This is not what I expected" Bokuto giving a small cringe at this sudden turn of events, gently rubbing small circles on a sleep Sakura's back.

"You're telling me, I didn't even think it was an option until now" Kuroo responds as he was surprised as the rest of them about all of this.

'Why am I not surprised' Keiji thought to himself......knowing what kind of shit Tooru has allowed in the school, while he didn't think about it beforehand, it wasn't that hard to believe once he did.

It's his reasons that need to be decoded.

Keiji feeling nothing but sadness for Daishou.......Tooru certainly not treating the amega right with how Daishou just went to a chipper smartass to.....well a depressed and aggressive pregnant person who looks like he's about to snap at someone at any moment.

"BUT NAO ACTUALLY STOMPED ON TOORU'S FOOT!"

Akinari and Iwaizumi looking over to Tobio with shocked expressions, knowing Tooru wouldn't have been the happiest about that, Akinari speaking up as he was briefly able to stop himself from crying for a brief moment as the mental image actually made him want to crack up, "is this true?"

Tobio's cheeks heated up even more with a nod, "well.....yeah, I mean Nao didn't like the idea of anyone being near me.....and well, he stomped on his foot."

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow as he looked in the direction of the bathroom where some of them have gathered, a tiny smile creeping onto his face at the image of the five year old just growling and making a pissy face that makes him look almost exactly like Tobio, since they both have nearly identical pissed off faces, just attacking a adult grown alpha for getting near his momma.

"That's my boy" Kuroo giving a fond smile as he thought of that tiny firecracker, Atsumu now on the floor panting heavily with his arms feeling like they have fifty pound weights on both of them, sweating profusely as he had to bite down a small growl at that comment.

"My boy...." he mutters to himself as that is his flesh and blood, pouting as he would do anything to keep Nao and Tobio safe......although the mental image of Nao taking on a grown alpha brings a small fond smile to his face, "that's my boy."

"Please tell me my father felt it" Oikawa smiling as the alpha was just wanting to soak up all of this moment before setting back into the moment at hand, needing this before he seriously just loses it, rubbing his cheek against Tobio's as he was happy that his claimed son did that to the scumbag.

Even Akinari and the others seemed slightly amused by it, even Semi since he can't help but be a sucker for that small alpha's adorable charms......

'Cheeky little butthead' he thought with a fond smile at the tiny raven haired alpha.

'Yup he's Atsumu and Tobio's kid alright' Kita thought as he lightly brushed his nose up against his sleeping infant, the tiny alpha making an ever so soft coo before curling himself more up against his mother, 'momma's boy.'

"Well yeah....he looked like he was in pain....'

"HA!"

"But then again what I think didn't help in that moment was the fact that he scared the shit out of me" Oikawa and the others stopped chuckling and raised their eyebrows at the omega, Oikawa not liking how that sounded, "....and I ended up punching him in the face...."

Everyone stares at him with wide eyes, Tobio cringing as he thinks that he was going to be scolded for attacking someone important, looking shocked as Oikawa just slammed his lips on Tobio's and jammed his tongue in his mouth. He dipped the omega as he ran his tongue all around the omega's mouth to claim that made Tobio unable to hold back a small moan, knowing Oikawa's knows that he likes that and it made the omega want to slap his fiance for making him making that sound in front of everyone. Atsumu looking at Oikawa and ready to pounce, getting a little turned on when he heard Tobio let out a small moan in response to Oikawa, Suna slamming his foot on Atsumu's back to keep him from even trying to do something stupid that Oikawa will have every right to defend Tobio.....really not wanting there to be a fight since he knows Atsumu is jealous.

And he knew that Oikawa is abrasive and very possessive of Tobio....yeah he didn't feel like breaking that nasty fight.

Keiji and Bokuto push Kuroo back into his chair before he can do something about the brunette making out with his brother in front of everyone.

"Alright you two I think that's enough" Akinari pulling Oikawa off of Tobio, the omega blushing deeply as he wasn't the bravest or comfortable with having that affection showered on him in front of people.....even if it is their group......he would rather not have anyone being able to mentally hear what he sounds like in the bedroom, Oikawa whining as he was pulled away from his omega.

Seriously turned on and even more in love with the omega.....if that was even possible at this point.....

Oh god he was horny now, because the thought that his omega was able to hit that son of a bitch, as scary as it is now that he's thinking about it, is turning him on since he knows how powerful his fiance's right hook is.

Akinari and Kin dragging a whiny Oikawa out of the bathroom, Akinari knowing the alpha enough that Oikawa was more than likely willing to have sex with Tobio right then and there, which he couldn't help but roll his eyes at. Iwaizumi gave Tobio a small smile and fist bumped him because of the punch, Akinari's arms wrapped around Tobio with his chin rested on the omega's head, pecking the omega's head that he's already claimed as one of his own that made Tobio blush more, gently guiding the omega out of the bathroom behind Oikawa complaining that he's wanting to hold Tobio......and of course Kuroo scolding the older alpha a bit for wanting to have his way with his brother with everyone around......

And for the fact that he really didn't want a mental image, as Oikawa couldn't exactly blame him now that he thought about it......since when they first moved into the hotel, the prostitute they heard on the other side of the room was Tobio......Daizo on top of him....getting to his omega first.....hurting his omega.....impregnating his omega.....

Oikawa shaking his head before he could piss himself off.

Akinari extremely amused by the thought of Tobio punching Tooru......while the idea a little frightening since Tooru isn't fond of looking bad and/or having someone having the upper hand on him, he couldn't help but be amused. Although it also didn't help that Tooru has a huge boner for Tobio to begin with.....knowing Tooru he probably got a thrill out of that since he knows he's attracted to the omega.....remembering how Tooru, and Akinari admits at the time so did he, used to get that kind of thrill when he and the older apha dated all those years ago.....so yeah that made him a little paranoid.

Akinari swallowing some bile that threatened to come out......unable to understand why......why?!

Why hurt Daishou?

Why put that child through that?

Why fucking go for someone THAT much younger than him? A reason besides his rare gender as he knew Tooru likes new, shiny rare things to play with......but he was obviously doing a lot more than playing since it's been confirmed by Atsumu who used to work closely with Tooru, and Tobio who Tooru is sweet with and knew the omega would never lie.......definitely doing more than playing since he got Daishou pregnant.

More tears pouring down Akinari's cheeks.

 

-

 

"Ok guys, so this is some news" Akinari says as he manages to stop himself from crying as Kin helps Futakuchi pack up for the night, leaving the projector in the birthing room since they were just going to come back over to talk and investigate more with the permission of Kita, all of them still trying to wrap their heads around and process what the hell is happening with the bomb that was dropped on them, "......so Daishou is officially carrying Tooru's children."

Oikawa just pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned loudly, Tobio holding his other hand and gave it a squeeze as he knew that Oikawa was going to be.......very understandably tense right now, "why?"

"Rare gender is all I can think of" Konoha spoke up as he lightly drums his fingers along his omega's slightly swollen stomach, being able to feel his boyfriend trying to hold back big time and can tell that he wasn't liking the fact that the topic is on his father.

'My father is not a bad person' Semi glaring at the ground, trying to tune them out right now as the thought of his father hurting Daishou was something that he didn't like......his father isn't a bad person.

'He's done nothing wrong.'

Although the nagging voice in the back of his brain was trying to tell him otherwise, 'he let you live in th-'

Semi shaking his head to cancel out that thought, not when he's close to pills at this moment that are in Suna's pocket......he's pick pocked before when Tendou flushed his secret stash and has stolen some before, so he knows how to get his hands on pills if he so desires without being caught.....and right now with the conversation of Daishou being hurt by his father is stressing him out in this moment. He doesn't want to believe it and just wants to not to, so he's doing everything possible to occupy his mind......his mind of the happy moments that he's had with Tooru, remembering the dance recitals that he used to do a lot and how Tooru would always be front and center with a video recorder as he was proud of his little one. Always made him feel loved and helped him not try to kill himself again like he attempted when he was thirteen by swallowing a bunch of pills, made sure that when he visited Semi, he would always check up on him last when doing the progress reports so that way he can spend the rest of the day hanging out with him.....always gave him snacks, snuck in movies for him to watch and have a grand ole time with each other......so he can temporarily forget his nightmare and the disgusting alpha he was married to.

Kaname was really one of the few that was nice to him the whole time he was there, never heard one nasty word spoken unless he was putting himself down......always remembered him since he is such a sweetheart.....since being that sweet and loving towards others no matter what was so rare and unheard of in the school.....he may have a difficult time remembering names, but he always was able to remember his and wonders how in the hell did the older omega stay that sweet. Even the happiest and sweetest of hearts always get knocked down a peg in that place, it's once you're training gets put to use is when you really start to lose yourself......at least that's how it was for Semi, and if some workers there find you sexy in their eyes, they will be putting money in to fuck you....not to say that it always happens since there are some alphas and betas that always ended up putting moves on him without paying, but nearly all of them he never saw again after that one time. Only did the beta at the desk was the one that got to be with him multiple times out of the workers without payment.

Then again Semi got desperate some days for pills.......still disgusted with himself to this day for his desperate attempt when he was thirteen, fourteen and fifteen years old until he finally busted his way out.

And he was going to bring Kaname with him since he thought the omega is too good for that place, too much of an angel in his eyes. But it was too late......workers were getting closer and closer, that if the older omega where to have continued to follow him.....they both would have been caught. So the older omega literally shoved him through the escape route and so that at least one of them made it out.......the sweet omega is still in that place.

He knew he became a breeder........he was too popular to sell off.

Not to say high earners can't get alphas, but the ones that tended to get advertised to sell off to alphas who want to marry and claim tend to be the ones that the school can afford to sell off. Depends on different factors or each different omega, beauty, being how well they pleasure you, fertility rate, intelligence, body type, ect.

'You're so beautiful Eita' he heard the voice of the alpha that took away his innocence, curling himself even more in his alpha and took deep breaths to keep himself from losing it, still seeing that smile as he looked down at him in the wedding dress that he wore.

Oh how innocent and incredibly naive he was to think that was going to be the best day in the world, being trained up for that big day......going in it cocky and a bit arrogant since he was doing so well, high sought after with the highest marks that he got from all of his teachers, Manabu gave him high marks all the time which was big since he looked to the omega as his mother for so long......and for the fact that Manabu was a tough teacher and never went easy on anyone unless they were just very little......

The nagging voice in his head poking him again, 'he could have saved you.'

Semi just shook his head and laid his head on his alpha's shoulder, Konoha purring a little more to help his omega loosen up just a bit, placing a kiss in the omega's forehead.

"He would have to have known beforehand, and it just occurred to me" Kuroo looking over to Futakuchi, the alpha looking up at the raven haired alpha with bloodshot eyes, "you said that Tooru knew about Daishou's sickness."

Futakuchi jumped as he couldn't believe that he forgot about that, remembering that Daishou told him that only his father and then eventually Tooru were present the times that Daishou got sick, "oh yeah......."

Akinari tensed up a bit as it hit him too, ".....then yes......yes that 'sickness' that Daishou got from not taking the pills."

"Sickness" Keiji looking up at the alphas with a confused look, Kuroo and Iwaizumi thinking back to the conversation that they had before they had not too long before they broke into Daishou's home, hitting them as they both face palmed in unison once they remembered a couple of the symptoms mentioned.......knowing they should have caught on due to having younger omega brothers, Tobio looking concerned as he leaned against his alpha. 

"Well Daishou once talked to Futakuchi about one experience that he forgot to take his pills" Akinari responds to the confused omega, "and was talking about his symptoms, which is body overheating, constant sweating, a need to be touched, cramping....." 

"So basically the signs of heats" Kita spoke up as Suna adjusted the omega's pillows in his nest for the omega, small alpha, and for Suna and Masaru when they go to sleep with the omega, Akinari nodding.

"Wait" Futakuchi frowned as he got the gang leaders attention, "he said he was like five or six when that happened....." Kita not looking shocked when he said that although all the others looking a bit shocked at that, even Semi seemed shocked by that as that caught his attention, meaning Daishou was even younger than him when he started his heats, "when do omegas start their heats?"

"Normally not even until they were thirteen on average, although sometimes some start when they're twelve all depending" Akinari looking up in thought, "usually, the latest an omega usually has until they go into heat is the age of eighteen, it's a bit rare for omegas to start any earlier than twelve and later than eighteen, although usually if they end up starting theirs eighteen or any older, from the studies that was done for the omegas that do start theirs after the age have a difficult time conceiving and carrying children. Usually the earlier an omega starts their heat, especially before the average heating age, the more fertile they are."

Semi's eyes widen as he looked at the ground.......so is that the reason.....since Semi knows he's pretty fertile.

"Although there are exceptions of course, genetics is also a factor" Akinari then jumping a bit at the realization that he started rambling and gave a nervous chuckle, the others didn't seem to mind as they kept it in mind, Kin giving a fond smile to his mate as he just thought the alpha was just adorable when he got in his mode, loving how smart the alpha is, "but yes that is something I didn't think about.....he was very young then...."

"I did some internet searching after Suga and I found out" Daichi spoke up, still in shock......a lot of things making sense at Tooru's house, "and very very little information on them.....but one a the things that was consistent was the fact that they're very fertile."

"Of course my father would take advantage of that" Oikawa forced a smile as his upper lip and eye twitched, "my father would have to have known that, because I know there is no way in hell Daishou came onto him."

"Wouldn't surprise me since your father is just as knowledgeable as I am with anatomy with each gender, babies, disabilities and how it can affect the development of certain genders and so on and so forth" Akinari responds with a nod, not even going to try and deny that as he knew Tooru always knew how to get his hand on information if he so desires, "but is it normal for the rare breed in general to start their heats that early?"

"Yes" Kita responds, everyone snapping their heads to the gang leader, "their bodies develop very quickly from an early age, that's why they tend to have the body omegas and are generally short, average height to a little taller than the average omega due to them having some alpha in them, so they would be a little taller, or they would be on the opposite side and be a little shorter than the average omega height, it's either one of those ends of the spectrum.....although I think Daishou would be a little shorter if he didn't have to take those pills. So when their bodies develop so do their organs. They have a very unique way of how their insides is structured due to the different scans my boss and gotten until shortly after his death, but by that point his organs have all developed by the age of eleven. So all of his curves, butt, somewhat soft features that I've noticed in the videos are a lot more prominent since he's not taking the pills.....all of it seems to be there. In the scans though he was taking those pills, which Seiji had to pull some strings and get to do scans privately, it was notable that the alpha related organs looked to be a little smaller than average and my boss noticed that too, and that's how he and ended up learning as much as we did and told Seiji about since we needed to keep any outside person from even suspecting that Seiji Daishou might know someone that is the rare breed."

'That' Kita thought to himself as he looked at the intrigued group, being able to see the intensity and determination in Akinari's eyes that he wanted to learn as much as possible about his nephew, so he can help him out in the future and the omega was thankful that Akinari isn't like his brother.....well technically half-brother, that isn't judging his nephew on something that he can't control, 'and Suguru was really wanting to learn more about his only grandchild.....'

Knowing that if Suguru could parade around with grandchild of the same name, and not have to worry about his son's political and personal image, having to worry about outing his own grandbaby as a rare breed......if he didn't have to worry about all the other family members......especially Seiji's mother and 'father', then he would parade his grandbaby till his heart's content....

He really loved Daishou.

And from the stuff that he's watched from the media from interviews and magazines, Daishou looks just like his grandfather, just with more softer features. Seiji looks just like his dad, just he and Daishou have darker hair than the deceased blond alpha.

"Found from the private sources that my boss and I talked to, turns out that an amega can lean more towards certain spectrum a little more than the other."

Bokuto looking at the gang leader with wide eyes, Kuroo speaking up as this is all very interesting.....the more information they can hold for Daishou's breed....the better, maybe find something out that maybe Tooru is unaware of and see if they can use it to their advantage in some fashion, "meaning that he can be more alpha than omega, or more omega than alpha?"

Kita nodded, "yes. While it's not a dramatic difference, you can kind of tell once you got multiples of this breed together and study them up close" holding his hand up as he knew what the next question they were going to ask, "and this the identities of these people are private. We were lucky they were able to cooperate and disclose information since we asked them to come to Japan."

The others looking like they wanted more information, but the look on the omega's face clearly reads 'end of story', Oikawa's eye twitching as he really wanted to know and get the answers that he feels like he deserves to know, but Tobio just squeezed his alpha's hands.

"Drop it, he's not going to say anything."

"Fine."

"But from what we learned based on the information that they told us and based on what all you've been saying about him" Kita stopping momentarily when Danuja let out a small whine in his sleep, curling himself more up against the omega and let out a small yawn, Kita gently scratching the back of the alpha's ear that resulted in a small weak purr, Suna looking over to his newborn and can tell that he was going to be a big momma's boy by how attached to the hip his son just seemed to be with Kita, he can't hold his son for very long without him starting to get fussy and always ends up being him wanting Kita, "that he seems to be more of an omega than an alpha, especially with how young he started his heats, he's definitely got the body of an omega....but his stamina from what I've seen in the video" and from the sports festivals that his old boss disguised himself and watched his grandson play in, seeing in the videos that Daishou was definitely competitive like an alpha, quick on his feet that was nearly inhuman......something that made his old boss want to bring in his grandson into the gang in, since he saw something very special in him, and it wasn't because of just his rare gender. Daishou had a bit of an alpha's ego........and from what he can tell that he's stubborn like an alpha for shoving them away and being persistent, "definitely got the alpha's stamina, seems to have more than an normal alpha. But he's not one to hop into a fight straight out of the gate for the most part, although I can tell the pills are more at fault for his sudden aggressive action......but I wouldn't be surprised that Tooru saw that omega side shine right through and liked what he saw."

Futakuchi let out a low growl that made Iwaizumi and the others look at him, never seeing Futakuchi looking this upset about anything in his life......he's going to talk to him about his feelings about their cousin after this.

Suga wrapping his arms around Futakuchi's arm and leaned on it, giving out a small purr to help calm down the alpha a bit, Daichi placing a hand on Futakuchi's shoulder to help his mate out......that sentence right there being one that set the normally mellow alpha off a little, seeing him bare his teeth at the thought of Tooru touching and......and fucking the one person his loves.

Unable to hold back his frustrated tears.

Oikawa's whole body shaking in anger as he forced himself to keep on smiling, on the same boat with Futakuchi on how much that sentence pissed him off.....because it's true. That's his father......if he wanted someone or something, he was going to go out and get what he wants......even if it meant hurting people in the process.

He hated it because it's true.....

Semi bowing his head as he was seriously trying to not start an argument right now, he knows the moment he opens his mouth he was going to start screaming at them and question them, question them what did his father do to them to warrant all this hurt.

What if Tooru and Daishou willingly entered the relationship together?

Sure it's strange to think about....that someone that is the same age as him and his big brother is carrying their five......five....holy shit five younger siblings.....

It was weird.

But at the same time he......he doesn't want to believe and will refuse to believe that his father did that to Daishou.

"Vent to me later doll" Konoha gently rubbing his stomach, "you and the boys need to stay as calm as possible."

Semi took a deep breath, "I'm trying...."

Konoha frowned and nuzzled his head against Semi's, pressing a kiss on the omega's neck over one of the hickeys that he left on him that sent a shiver up the omega's spine, pressing his lips up against the omega's ear, "I want to cheer you up a bit at the hotel, make you and the boys laugh."

Semi raising an eyebrow with a small smile, "and what exactly are you going to be doing?"

"You'll see" Konoha pecking the omega's head, "I've been practicing."

Semi nodding with a small smile and leaned his head against the alpha's, thanking god that he has an amazing alpha who he felt like he didn't deserve......he was so good to him that he didn't know how he seriously didn't recognize his feelings for the alpha sooner. So many people always asked him if he was dating Konoha when he was still with Tendou, he was always blushing and always found himself hanging around the blond alpha so much that it was almost like a need.....a need that he really didn't see as a need and was just oblivious.....but Konoha always stuck around him and helped him out.

Had been there for every miscarriage he had after ever since he started working at the hotel, next day in his locker after he first met the alpha, and as pissed off as he was that the alpha kept broke into his locker a second time.....the alpha left him a little gift. A small teddy bear with a card that left a long message that expressed his sorrow and that he was always going to be by his side.

How much he was going to support him to get the baby that he wanted.

That he wanted to be best friends with him.

'How did I get so lucky' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and breathed in his alpha's scent.

"But why is my question" Akinari wiping the tears that rolled down his cheeks, "there is no way in hell that Tooru just fucked him just because he's an amega, that can't be the only reason! My brother doesn't know about this otherwise he would have done something about it, Tooru knows Seiji and knows that he's not going to like that he impregnated his only son that he desperately wants to be an alpha, he still thinks he has Daishou fooled right now, and then we have Osamu also aligned with Tooru at this very moment which also means that he's aligned with Daishou.....as far as I know evidence points that Tooru doesn't know about where exactly Osamu comes from, at least as far a I know."

Suna's eye twitched ever so slightly at one half of the fox twins, the dumbass is going to get himself and the rest of them hurt for pulling this shit.....this is exactly why they needed to know what the fuck Osamu was doing.....this is why they didn't say or respond much to the gang leaders, it was because they know they were doing something that they REALLY SHOULDN'T be doing.

"But my point Tooru has something planned" Akinari crossing his arms in front of his chest, "he wouldn't risk his ass getting Daishou pregnant for no reason other than because he wanted to sleep with his rare breed, if that were the case he would have put on a condom or he would have done it when Daishou was still on the pills."

"That's what I'm thinking" Oikawa happy that his omega is holding his hand and sticking close to him right now, otherwise he would be screaming his head off and taking one of the cars to beat the shit out of his father for taking advantage of family......Oikawa considers him his cousin, and he knows Daishou had always looked at Tooru as if he was his uncle.

With that thought makes it all the more weird and disturbing.

"So are....." Daichi speaks up as everyone directs their attention to the alpha, ".....are Daishou and Tooru a thing, courting? Or am I making assumptions?"

Everyone looking at Atsumu who was sitting against the wall, Atsumu jumping as all eyes were on him again.

"Are Tooru and Daishou dating? Courting" Kita questioned the alpha, Suna sitting at the edge of the nest looking at him with a glare, one arm wrapped around Kita and their son protectively, resting his head against the omega's.

Atsumu gulps and gave a small nod, not liking how much nearly everyone.....especially Futakuchi and the other Elites in the room....looking like they were wanting to hit someone.....and their eyes were directed at him.

"I...he" Atsumu thinking back to where he left off before the bomb that dropped that his own brother just dropped him, "I don't work for him anymore......I work under Daishou."

"What do you mean by that exactly" Kita narrowing his eyes as he motioned Suna to go over to Oikawa who was looking like he wanted to pounce on Atsumu any moment, "don't tell me you're going to tell him everything that we are talking about right here right now."

"I will not hesitate if you even think about it" Oikawa growls, Suna and Tobio grabbing Oikawa by the back of his shirt, Suna motioning Tobio to move back a bit in case he needs to throw Oikawa off of Atsumu at any point.

"I don't plan to.....I can never do so.." Atsumu giving a frown, looking over to Tobio briefly as he was looking at him with even more intensity than Oikawa was that always took his breath away, snapping his eyes back over to Oikawa before he lunges at him for just looking at Tobio, "you see.....I was dropped, tricked since I was left on my own to be beaten the shit out of by Kuroo that night at the hotel."

Kuroo biting back a smirk as he felt happy that he got more hits on the younger alpha, although that didn't stop him from wanting to hit him even more.

"Go on."

"And well Daishou was in the front seat with Tooru next to him in the van that Tooru owns" Oikawa's narrowing as something came to mind......the day where Daishou first made the threat to take his fiance away from him, at the hotel after they caught Daishou walking out of Kuroo and Bokuto's room, "and Tooru was smiling and it seemed like Daishou was too, although he seemed very out of it."

Futakuchi eyes flashing to the smile that his cousin gave to the camera.....the day when he and Iwaizumi were first talking about the day Daizo was being tortured by Tooru, when they first started to plan this all out......how off Daishou seemed.

More tears rolling down his cheeks, Suga hugging him tighter as he felt just pure misery in the younger male, unable but to start tearing up a bit in reaction to the alpha crying.

"And at first it seemed like he was being kidnapped and locked away, they had him tied up in the back of his van, drove off and I didn't have a chance to wonder what the hell was even going on....and I knew it wasn't a good idea trying to chase after them when Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Konoha were all demanding answers as to why I was there" looking at the omega with sadness, knowing he shoved those dark memories.....all those dark thoughts back at the omega that moment the two of them locked eyes for the first time since the moment he saw Tobio handcuffed and taken into the police station after destroying his car.....where he was crying his eyes out because he he hurt his ex in one way a person should never be hurt, "with every reason since I know I made you think of that night."

Oikawa looking to see Tobio looking at his feet and took a few steps back as soon as Suna moved out of his way, intertwining his and the omega's hand, remembering the omega nearly killing himself in the bathroom during his break from reality, seeing Tobio trying so hard right now to even out his breathing so that way he doesn't try to lose it again. Oikawa leaning in to the omega and pressed a kiss on his cheek, Keiji, Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi and the others all looking at him with worried looks......Kuroo a little nervous as he could tell that his little brother is on edge right now from all the other things that his brother was put through and is going through right now.

Kita frowning, resisting the urge to hop out of the bed to smack Atsumu again for what he had done.

"But I couldn't get to them, Tooru and Daishou just both waved to me as they both dove off and Osamu was captured, that's what it looked like."

"So you just let him stay captured and not say anything" Suna voice growing deeper as he seriously wanting to grab the alpha by the shoulder and shake him hard to hope he can knock some brain cells back in his brain.

"I thought I could handle it and I was trying to sort and plan things through" Atsumu whines as he looks at this hands, nail picking at his skin as he was still trying to comprehend the exact reason since he was so focused on getting Osamu a few other things that his plans got a bit muddled, "and of course thinking if I can do it without you guys knowing."

"Of course."

"And I honestly couldn't and I was actually about to cave in to ask you guys for any help, ready to get my ass kicked for being near Daishou and wondering what stupid shit we were doing and letting my brother be captured.....at least that's what I thought..."

"Have you had any contact with Osu at all since that night" Kita questions.

Atsumu shook his head as he still kept it bowed, "nope and it's been very strange and I've been hurting trying to figure out what the hell is even going on and what to even do without Osu...."

Tobio frowning as he knew those two are attached to the hip for the most part, unable but to help feel a little bad as he knew how genuinely upset that his ex was about not having his brother around.

"Then Daishou calls me saying that he needed to talk about something and that it was very urgent, at the hospital after Keiji had Sakura" pointing to the omega and the sleeping infant alpha, "and we were supposed to meet at the hospital and talk in his van, but then I couldn't get there and got caught up in a few things that I had to let Daishou know last minute that I needed him to kind of meet me halfway, then around an hour later or so I was about to light a cigarette since it was so fucking cold he pops up behind me out of nowhere" looking over to Kita and Suna, "like literally out of nowhere it even surprised me. And that's hard to do with me since it's the other way around and usually sense these things."

Kita and Suna looking a little shocked at that as Atsumu is a hard person to surprise like that, although Kita gave himself a moment to let it sink in and knew he shouldn't be surprised.

'Like grandfather like grandchild.'

"With a gun to my head."

Akinari and the others all looked shocked at that, "my Suguru pulled a gun out on you?!"

Atsumu nodded, "he really meant business and he was very pissed."

"Pissed with what?"

"Because he told me he had to cover his ass because Daichi and Suga found out" looking over to the shocked couple, "I asked him if pulling out the gun was necessary, since you know I would like to live to see my brother, son and the rest of my family."

The others nodded.

"He told me and I quote 'I call it safety measures, I’m pregnant and half blind, so let me do whatever the fuck I want'" Atsumu cringing at their shocked looks, "and at that time it was the first time I saw him with his eye bandaged up."

"So do you know what happened to his eye" Futakuchi whimpered, Atsumu recognizing the look in the alpha's eyes and honestly felt bad for him, knowing that look of longing......how much Futakuchi truly wants Daishou. The love and pain in his eyes, having a hard time not tearing up since he knows that feeling all too well.

"Y-Yeah he talk me what happened."

"Not some kitchen accident that I don't believe for a second right" Akinari looking annoyed when he said that, but overall could see him truely wanting an answer, Kin next to him looking like he wanted the answers almost just as bad as his husband, Atsumu noticing how sick and extra quiet he was with this whole situation he was......how PISSED he looked the moment he and Tobio confirmed that Tooru is the father.

"I wish it was a kitchen accident" Atsumu sighs as he knew Futakuchi isn't going to like what's going to come out of his mouth, Oikawa hugging the omega as he looked at the alpha with a raised eyebrow, "after Daishou and I talked for a bit, I kept asking him because I needed to know if Tooru did that to him."

Oikawa, Akinari and Futakuchi's eyes all twitched in unison.

"Which he didn't, it wasn't Tooru."

Akinari looking a little surprised by that.

"But the way you're wording indicates that SOMEONE did it to him and not him being clumsy" Kuroo gently running his nails along Keiji's thighs, "so who did it?"

"Well it was technically two people at fault for it."

"Two" Kin growls that it made Akinari jump a bit, looking over to his husband as his eyes slightly widened as this is the most pissed off he's seen the blond since the day he found Tooru on top of him and they were both naked......and Tooru smirking at him as he and felt the need to taunt Kin. If Tooru didn't know how to fight, then he would have gotten his ass kicked.....sneaky fucker was able to get a few hits in while Kin got a few in himself before Tooru managed to leave their house with his clothes on.

Akinari still hating himself to this day that he let himself be vulnerable around him.....Tooru is never one to be vulnerable around.

"Well...." looking over to Futakuchi and Akinari, "Seiji and Jirou."

Futakuchi's eyes widen and made his heart ache, more tears falling down his cheeks, "my.....my father did that to him?"

Akinari and Kin both looking like they were going to murder someone, Akinari speaking up, "my brother hurt his own child like that?!"

Oikawa looking at Atsumu in shock, Tobio wondering how Seiji, Jirou.....and Tooru as well.....are all three of them bad, very bad?

This is shocking to him.

"Why" Iwaizumi as he pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes shut, Suga with his hand over his mouth and Daichi looking shocked with all of this.....wondering how someone's own father can allow someone to be hurt.....their own child.....

Then again just hearing about what Tobio's father did to him, he can't say that it's never happened before...

"Well he said that Seiji called him in to talk about something" Akinari and the others nodding, "and apparently it was about his father not being happy with how big he's starting to get."

Akinari's sharp snake eyes gaining intensity that can be matched up to Seiji's that it made Atsumu tense up, looking into the eyes of Seiji before......and he swears it's like there nothing but pure anger that is just waiting to lash out at someone, Futakuchi's shoulders shooting up to his ears.

"Go on."

"Daishou just apparently just didn't seem to be in the mood to be hearing from his father and what the papers are saying about him, Daishou telling me that at this point he was still trying to adjust to him being pregnant and the thought of being a new breed.....so the knowledge of his father never loving him and never will he was still coping with.....so he ended up getting snippy with Seiji" Atsumu cringing as he said so, Akinari's eyes widening as he had a good idea of what was going to happen next, although surprised that Daishou snipped at his father to begin with......as he's been thinking back a lot when his sons and nephews were all younger, the only person Daishou ever feared more than anything or anyone else in the entire world was his father.

Now thinking about it.....Seiji getting him onto him about his weight and Daishou always being a little too skinny for his own good.....unable to hold back more tears.

"And so after Daishou told him 'but the future is now old man and I don’t have to listen to jack shit you say'" Oikawa not knowing whether to applaud or think Daishou has a death wish, "he proceeded to just say Jirou's name and he walked over to Daishou and tell him 'You need to show you’re father respect' he then proceeded to cut Daishou's eye open."

Futakuchi bowed his head, not knowing that his father would do that...to his own nephew.....his father doing that to the one he loves....this not helping as he's just keeps on learning more and more, learning that the one that he loves is being abused and Daishou is being too stubborn....and scared, stubborn and scared to get help.

"Tooru ended up cleaning the wound out and stitching it together" Atsumu concluded, "and I've got an important question" looking over to Oikawa.

The alpha nodding.

"You're father is a bit bat shit insane" Oikawa snorting at that statement, noticing how Semi keeps on looking more and more pissier as the conversation keeps going, "and I'm curious with all of your reactions, I was wondering......and just thinking back to a couple of occasions...would....would Tooru rape Daishou?"

Semi slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Yes" Akinari spoke up without the slightest hesitation, "just thinking back to the day he first started acting out, how depressed he looked, how he just seemed unable.....or just unwilling to control his anger, throwing a book at Futakuchi, the one person Daishou wouldn't even think about hurting and insulting him a bit the way he did" Futakuchi bowing his head even more as he wanted to just lay in bed and sulk at this point, "he was throwing up and I know that was due to his pregnancy."

"If you want to estimate time, to me he would have to have learned that he was an amega and taken advantage of that same night" Kuroo rocking in his chair as he came to the conclusion, "because what person acts like the way he did in that video, and not be hurt in some fashion?"

Iwaizumi taking a deep breath as he looked at Oikawa, the alpha looking sick to his stomach as they know what this insinuates.

"So...." Suga gulps as he looks horrified with this whole situation and is feeling so much pain for Daishou....not knowing that Tooru is capable of such horrific acts.

Tobio places a hand over his mouth and was unable to look at Atsumu....or anyone really as he knew what this meant....knowing exactly what Daishou is going through in some way.....that one person....the one person that you trusted and cared for can go out of their way to just......take you off somewhere and rape you....not only that but.....

"He raped Daishou as he shoved the fact that he's been lied to his whole life" Oikawa growling as he stood up, wondering what the hell....his own father doing that to someone he thinks of as family, hell his father held Daishou a lot, a memory flashing through his mind of when he and Daishou first met at three years old.....how his father just looked down at Daishou as Seiji was introducing him to him and his father, how Tooru immediately took a liking and became Daishou's 'best friend'......more tears rolling down his cheeks, his mind flashing to him looking out the hotel window after he talked to Tobio on the phone, after Tobio had his freak out when Kunimi and Kindaichi both popped back up in Tobio's life. He remembered seeing Daishou hop out of the van with what he the help of what he's assuming is Atsumu and Osamu that were in the hoods, then a hand stuck out and caressed Daihsou's cheek.......tensing up even more as he knew that was his father's hand.....and he saw the fear in Daishou's eyes.

Oikawa having a hard time breathing, squeezing Tobio's hands so hard that it started to hurt Tobio, the omega managing to rip his hands out of his with a wince, Kuroo's eye twitching when he saw that, Keiji and Bokuto both shaking their head, Bokuto speaking up, "he's upset, he will be upset with himself for accidentally hurting Tobio later."

"You got to let Tobio handle things sometimes" Keiji squeezing his hands, "just breath and relax."

Kuroo just nodded, although it will be hard for him all considering what he's learned about what happened to his little brother, seeing his brother rub his hand a bit as he looked at Oikawa in worry.

Atsumu thinking about it and is horrified.....Daishou hiding all of that from him.....makes him want to scream at the amega even more and is wondering what the hell is even going on anymore.

"So he raped Daishou" Iwaizumi trying to not vomit himself and had to clear his throat, "after being told about his rare gender, to me he would have to know his rare gender" looking over at Futakuchi, "since you said that Tooru was there one day of Daishou getting his heat when he was little, them arguing probably was a result of Tooru being snoopy and Seiji not happy about Tooru knowing" Semi biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he was starting to taste blood, "so he raped him after learning that he was being lied to his whole life" Futakuchi covering his eyes as he started sobbing, knowing that Daishou wanted to be the perfect alpha.....how he knows that would have resulted in Daishou's whole world crashing down, "and he became pregnant after that."

"That's it" Oikawa growls, not looking at anyone and not saying anything else as he left the room, being able to hear him sob as soon as the door closed.

 

-3:30 A.M.-

 

Nao hugging his momma tightly as Tobio stood up next to the crib that's in between the bed and Tobio himself, well nest, Suna laying on the bed with the naked omega with his shirt off that showed off his six pack, Masaru laying on Suna's chest as he lightly snored, Danuja laying in a small crib that was between Tobio and the nest, everyone else leaving except for Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were there waiting as Kita wanted to speak with Tobio for a quick moment and were out waiting in the hall.

"I promise that it won't take too long" Kita says as he lightly rocks the crib back and forth so the small infant can sleep gently without having mommy's body heat, his other hand intertwined with Suna's, the alpha's chin resting on the omega's shoulder as the couple stared at Tobio and Nao, "I know you have plans and need sleep."

Tobio nodded, "yeah, if I can get a decent amount of sleep."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Well me fainting was the longest I was really out" Tobio sighs as he gently sways Nao side to side, the tiny alpha giving a small smile in his sleep at the body heat and scent of his momma, "I could only sleep for maybe....maybe thirty minutes at the most before I would wake up screaming since the memories won't go away. Although I doubt I slept for anymore than thirty minutes except once, and that was because of Iwaizumi timing how long I slept since he was trying to help me get some sleep."

Kita and Suna nodding, both still feeling rage on the inside now knowing what Tobio's own father did to his own little child, considering Tobio as family even after not seeing the young omega in years, "ok, I know this is going to sound weird proposal and I know you're hesitant on the gang stuff, so I didn't want to jump you with this information."

Tobio looking confused as to what the older omega wants from him, the omega nodding his head for the gang leader to continue.

"But I've been wanting to ask you this for years now" Kita continues, "and I wanted to wait a little bit before asking, but with the news of your father's release and the threats that are just being thrown at you period, also considering that you're a big figure on the media and your face is plastered everywhere and you're a beauty that is an alpha wet dream" Tobio blushing at that, seriously trying to figure out why people think of him as beautiful and desirable in any sort of fashion, "and when that alpha attacked you that you managed to beat up from the standoff, it only pushes me more to ask you this now."

Tobio looking a little nervous, nervous that it might be something that he might not like, "which would be...."

"Tobio I would love to be able to see you as much as possible to help you" Kita says with his usual stoic expression, Suna looking at him with curious eyes as Tobio jumped a bit, "I'm getting a bad vibe about what's going on right now and it's making me more on guard and paranoid."

Tobio gulping.

"I would love for you to be able to train with me" Kita continuing that made Tobio's eyes widen, knowing how the omega works out and keeps himself in shape and just all around how the omega operates for the most part in general.....and to Tobio it made him feel like his workouts were childs play, "I've been seeing how you operate all these years when I would watch you and Atsumu's volleyball games here and there years back, you with how quick you were to learning and how accurate you were when you were at the archery range. You're a quick learner, you have amazing accuracy, you're very smart and can read situations well enough when you pay attention and I've seen you act quick on your feet before.....and with the power and accuracy that you have is amazing to behold."

Tobio looking at Kita with shock, really not knowing what is so special about him, the way he's being praised right now is making him feel a bit uncomfortable since he's never been good at taking them and doesn't really know how to respond to them.

"From what I've seen in the past and from how you beaten up the alpha looked, you really know how to throw punches as well and have a lot more power in your throws than you even realize" Suna speaking up as he leaned his head against Kita's, the alpha looking almost as equally excited about the prospect of getting to help Kita tweak and bring out the younger males potential.

"Uhhh, I what" Tobio rubbing Nao's back as his whole face turned red.

"I would love for you to be able to be able to stop by here as much as possible" Kita looking a little amused at the flustered omega, "I want to bring it out and be able to have you harness it, be able to get to a point where you can use it freely and like it was nothing. I want to expand upon it, most importantly I want you to be able to be able to help fight and defend yourself and your family."

"I don't....I don't know how you're seeing this" Tobio giving a weary expression.

Kita sighs as he knew this is going to be a little difficult in a different way than he thought, that Tobio is lacking in that self confidence that he's surprised that the omega doesn't have. Seeing his alpha, his real alpha, the Powerhouse child of Tooru who just seems to have boundless amount of confidence and doesn't seem to have a shy bone in his body, and he knows Oikawa constantly praises the omega a lot. He can see the omega getting loved up on him and Oikawa looks at him as if he was everything in the world that the alpha can ask for, so he's surprised that Tobio isn't feeling at least a little bit confident about himself......but here Tobio is....looking confused and like he has a hard time believing the nice things that was told to him. Which just angers Kita since he knows there is multiple factors that went into Tobio's lack of self confidence in his own beauty, in his own abilities.

And that he NEEDED the omega to understand that they won't leave him and that he won't be dropped at some point, he can still see that fear in the raven haired omega's eyes.

"I saw something special in you since the day I met you Tobio" Kita speaks up, seeing Tobio blushing even more at the memory of meeting the intimidating omega, seeing him look at him with a stoic expression as Atsumu was holding his hand with a nervous smile, Kita looking at him up and down as it was very quiet and awkward for a few moments before Osamu wraps his arms around Tobio's shoulder and just walked him throughout the house, saying that if Kita is letting him stay in the home for that long than he's fine, "I'm not trying to make this sound cheesy or cliche in any sort of fashion, but it's true."

"I-I....I-uh..."

"Tobio he's being very serious" Suna sitting himself up on the bed and made sure that Masaru was adjusted on his chest, wrapping an arm around his omega's waist, "he wouldn't be talking to you about this if he didn't see it as important."

"I know....I just..." Tobio taking a deep breath and gave the married couple a nervous expression, "I just....gang stuff makes me a bit uncomfortable...."

"Suna and I have already known about that Tobio" the raven haired omega looking up at the couple with wide eyes, "your body language then and now just screams that you're not the fondest of our way of life."

"I don't mean that as an insult to any of you guys" Tobio panickly says, not wanting the omega and everyone else in the gang to have him think that he thinks lowly of them, which is the farthest away from his thinking as he doesn't even like himself all that much, "I just....it's very dangerous and I don't feel comfortable...and I don't think I'm all that.....special."

"Tobio if there is one thing that irks me a bit is the insinuation, is that you think I don't think I know when someone is special and has a rare and amazing gift" Tobio almost about to pass out for a moment since he had no idea where Kita was going to run with that sentence, the omega raising an eyebrow as he and Suna gave a small smile in amusement, "I know you're nervous being in this area and I get it, nervous since your son is also in the area, and in addition to your little omega in you."

Tobio's heart pounding in his chest, giving a small nod.

"Look I'm not going to take you out on any missions or meetings with other gangs, that is the last position I want to put you in, especially since you're pregnant. You're a desirable and popular 'Elite' as they call you now, so no way in hell I'm risking that with you, be rest assured about that Tobio" the gang leader looking in the crib and then looking over to his oldest with a small rare smile, then looking back at Tobio, "what I want is to have you over here and train with me, I can set things up and stimulate situations that you can use your potential that I know will be a big help to you. If the driving distance is a problem, than I can come over to you or we can meet in the middle, I really want to do this to help you out Tobio....." locking eyes with the younger omega, "I really don't want you to get hurt again..."

Tobio looking down at the floor and let out a shaky sigh, trying to will away any oncoming tears and the feeling of his father's and his friends hands touching him.....the alpha in the bathroom in the hospital....the gang member.....Atsumu.....Daizo......the alpha that decided to touch his cock on he and Futakuchi's first 'date'.......Futakuchi's big brother deciding it would be a good idea to hurt him and his little omega by trying to choke him, knowing that he was going to have to have that talk with Oikawa since he's still managed to keep it on with make to touch up, since he's got a bruise on his neck where Hajime was able to get a good squeeze before being tossed off of him..........then Daishou is threatening him and screwing him over with Atsumu's car situation......he knows Kita is saying that Daishou is saying these threats because he's scared, then it has to be true since Kita is a very honest individual.....but he can't help but feel angry...

He's been pushed around so much, bullied to the point of wanting to commit suicide by his peers at school and his mother.....bullied and pushed around, being called a whore by someone he thought was his best friend.....

He's dealt with so much that he honestly feels like he's about to lose it.

He's getting tired of all this shit, tired of being pushed around.

Tired of getting used and abused by most he's encountered in his life.

"Tobio" the omega jumping and snapped his head to the caring omega that has been nothing but good to him, seeing nothing but concern on his face.

He doesn't get it.

"I don't want you to get hurt again and there are times where you're going to be alone....and you might do something.....you might end up doing or saying something that you might regret" Kita seeing nothing but frustration and anger in the younger omega's eyes, knowing what happens to someone when they just have had enough.....when they just snap.

He's had that moment that resulted in his first murder......god did he hate the bastard and he wanted him to feel his pain, but killing him wasn't something that even crossed his mind....and he couldn't stop.....couldn't stop until he ran out of steam.

All because he couldn't take being shoved around and raped over and over.....he couldn't take it.

Knowing that Tobio has been raped multiple times, being bullied from what Atsumu told, having all these hurtful memories.....hurtful memories of someone that should have been there to protect you....instead took advantaged and raped his own son before he even knew what the hell sex or anything of that nature even was. He can honestly see why Tobio used to be so scared of being touched in that kind of way......wouldn't be surprised that it was part of the reason why Tobio used to have something against having children......he didn't know how to act around them.....didn't even know because he never got to be a child himself.

"Look, I will give you the time to breath and think about it ok" Kita giving him a gentle smile and held out his hand to Tobio, the omega taking it and Kita gave it a small squeeze, "I'm not going to force you into it, but I would really love to be able to help you out. Even though I know the gang world scares you, you're family and I want you to be safe and happy, happy and eventually you will be able to hold and kiss Oikawa for the world to see someday, I want to be able to help you out."

Tobio looking at him and gave a nod, mustering up a small smile for the older omega......still not knowing what Kita sees in him, not knowing what Oikawa sees in him.....but he was more than grateful for them and the others....even though he's still extremely angry and confused about everything.....

This world scares him.

"I will think about it Kita...."

Kita giving a sad smile and nodded, this going over a lot more smoothly than expected.

"Like I said, I just want to be able to help you be able to fight, along with that self defense class you're taking as well when you get back over into your town."

Tobio looked at him in confusion, "ho-"

"I have my ways of knowing things Tobio Kuroo" Kita giving a small chuckle, "and I think it's wonderful that Futakuchi got that for you since he sees it like I do that you need to learn to be able to protect your kids and yourself."

"Do I have to tell you by a certain time what I think?"

Kita shook his head and gave the younger omegas hand a small squeeze, "no there isn't. I don't want to rush you as I know getting involved with us the way I'm requesting is something that can have a potential target on your back, and I get it. Take all the time you need, then give me an answer as soon as you can ok?"

Tobio returning the small smile, "thank you Kita....." tears welling up in his eyes as he gave a small bow, "seriously.....thank you so much..."

"It's not a problem Tobio" the grey haired omega nodding, Tobio turning around and walking out the room, "oh can you please turn off the light for us please."

Tobio nodded and as he reached for the light switch, Kita speaks up again.

"I will see you sometime after your lunch, please take care of yourself, please be careful."

 

-Flashback-

 

"You know how you can reach me" Futakuchi giving his older cousin a quick side hug, hating to see the normally chipper alpha looking so depressed and just ready to collapse. Daishou looking life has kicked the shit out of him....and he it really seemed it has.

Hisahito is dead.

No one thought that it would even be fucking possible, no one thought the omega would one day just leave all of them behind.....but he did.....and seemd like Hisahito took a part of Daishou with him.

He wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping and just seemed like a walking corpse. He cries in private as he could tell his cousin's puffy red eyes that he can see a bit through the make up, knowing he was trying to hide the pain, trying to hide his suffering so that no one knows just how affected he was by the omega's death. With the news keeps bringing up the beautiful blond omega's death, the media thinking that the omega was ill and died in his sleep.....that they don't know the truth that the omega shot himself in the head......discovered by Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi hasn't been able to sleep and has mostly isolated himself, unless it was Oikawa, Akinari, Kin and a few other people, he just sits quietly trying so hard not to break down every moment of the day......he only knows this since Oikawa and his friends are very loud and know whenever they're going to pop up in the hallways, so he hides himself since he doesn't want to have to deal with any of trashes shit. Since trash is also having a hard time trying to not lose it, he handles his anger and hurt in a different way than Iwaizumi, and that is starting stupid shit that shouldn't have been started to begin with......basically do whatever he can to not think about the pain.

Still doesn't change the fact the he still hates the alpha.

Finds the alpha hot.....finds him to be very endearing......but dear god he hates him so much at the same time.

Fucking hating his feelings for the alpha.

He's not handling it very well either and his depression has been up since the moment he found out about the omega, he wasn't super social to begin, but he's been a lot more closed off, only three people he even bothers socializing with is Daishou, Daizo and Aone right now. He doesn't talk and for the most part just sits there and does nothing, but that's what he needs since he has the majority of his classes, Aone understands and usually pats him on the back and takes notes for him since he knows he can't concentrate at all. He sleeps a lot when he's not with Daishou and Daizo, crying whenever he's forced to hear about the name of the omega being talked about throughout the hallways, whenever someone wants to come up to him and tell him they are sorry for his loss.

While he understands that they're being kind and genuinely are sorry for Hisahito's death, he understands that they care, but if there was one thing that he, Daishou and Daizo want to hear is how sorry they are.

'Saying sorry for your loss doesn't bring him back doesn't change the fact that he's gone, and thank you again for reminding me about it motherfucker' Daishou actually said that to one of the family members kids that follows the Daishou family......Kazuma is his name, Kazuma Numai. That did start a bit of an argument since Kazuma can lose his cool a bit, and Daishou can be one cruel son of a bitch when he wants to be and kept egging him on, one person you don't want to verbally spar with when pissed off is Suguru Daishou.

He doesn't give a damn what flies out of his mouth.

It was the funeral when this happened and all of the families following the Daishou family sat together, Akinari is one by blood but he avoided their table......Futakuchi knowing mainly because he didn't want to be around to socialize with Daishou. Some of the Oikawa family members mingled with the Daishou family members, but a lot of them are on good terms since Tooru and Seiji get along very well, but a lot of the Oikawa family members mostly socialized with the Iwaizumi's......just a huge ass funeral that Futakuchi was happy to sit with Daishou at his table and not one around his father and his plethora of siblings that piss him off, Daizo sitting on the other side of Daishou at the table and remembered his green snake eyes just darting back and forth between Daishou and Kazuma, Daizo about to grab a knife and getting ready to fight for Daishou when Kazuma said something that Daizo didn't like, he and Daishou having to yank the knife out of his hands since his eyes were starting to get wild and knew that he loses control when that happens.....and they really didn't need Daizo's father to see him 'causing trouble' and take him out where they knew Daizo would get told by his father and mother how much of an embarrassment he is to the family.....he's heard the alpha's father berate him in the bathroom at the Christmas dinner a couple of times, Akinari used to come in to get onto the alpha about talking to a child like that is wrong and that it's very uncalled for.

Oddly enough the Ito's and the Mimura's have a beef or something with each other, since Kenta and Daizo's father just seem to hate each other. Daizo loves Kenta since he used to go to the doctors all the time and Kenta used to be his doctor the majority of the time, Daizo and Kenta have an odd connection that seemed strong, so when Futakuchi and Daishou were having a difficult time calming him down for being rude to his favorite older cousin, Kenta saw what was going down from his table with Yuu's mother that was Kenta's girlfriend at the time, with some of his other family members, and he came over to their table and pulled Daizo off to the side to calm him down. Daizo just seemed to listen to Kenta and Daishou the most, but when Daishou couldn't calm him down, Kenta seemed to be able to. Another alphas whose family who's following the Daishou's is Naoyasu Kuguri, had to coax and then eventually slap over Kazuma over the head to get him to calm down and not take what Daishou says to heart, that he's just upset and should just let him cool off.

Daishou just nods to his younger cousin and adjusts his school uniform, "I will find you."

"I mean it, if you seriously need me even in the middle of class just shoot me a text and I will meet you in the bathroom and talk or hug it out, all depending on if you want to talk of not" Futakuchi adjusting his suit as well and closed the door to his locker, setting the lock on it and hugged his books up to his chest and looking at his shorter cousin with a raised eyebrow, "got it?"

The mark on Daishou's neck sending out a small burning sensation, nothing too painful and was something that he was able to hide from the majority of the Elites that didn't know about his and Hisahito's relationship, but it was a painful reminder that left him feeling empty and alone after it briefly flares up. He's gotten somewhat numb to the feeling after a few days.....but that didn't mean that the longing didn't go away.....he misses him so damn much.

He misses him so much that it's hard to go on with his life without breaking down multiple times, especially hating work right now since he was around his father, Tooru and Jirou......and he knew how disgusted they were with his relationship with the blond omega, so he knew no sympathy, no taking it easy would do and couldn't cry in front of his father without being scolded.

Without being called weak.

Cousin fucker.

That he needed to get over it.....when his father knows what it is like to have his bonded pass.....yet he couldn't even have a moment with his father and bond with him over that.

But what did he even expect? Hugs and kisses?

His father might as well would have had an alien take over his body if his dad ever did that to him.....he never gotten a hug or a kiss on the head....nothing from his father.....so he didn't know why he expected anything else.

Fated to never having a bonded moment from his own father.

"I got it, quit worrying about me" Daishou looking at him with an exhausted expression, not having the strength or the need to even try to fake happiness, "I know I know, I just want to hurry up and get out of here so I can just go home and get work over with."

"Your dad not allowing you any time off?"

"Nope" Daishou popping the 'P' as the two of them head to the stairwell, Daishou having to go up and Futakuchi going down, "father doesn't give a damn, you know he never liked our relationship."

Futakuchi frowns and gave a small nod, "yeah, but I would think he would be decent enough to maybe give you a day or two to just lay in bed or something, you know, morn" looking over to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, lowering his voice, "since he was your bonded."

"You would think" Daishou shrugs as he really doesn't know what he's expecting at this point......at this point he just wants his father to see him as a human again.....Hisahito is gone and it's still a very hard to swallow, the dark cloud that wants to consume him and usually does whenever he's all alone......all he thinks he has left to try and keep him from giving up is to be the perfect alpha.....be the perfect alpha for Hisahito....

Still unable to comprehend why the omega still left him.

"But my father just....." Daishou sighing as he rubs his eyes and yawns as he walks up to the steps to go up, ".....I don't know" making eye contact with his cousin in his eyes.....his nice that seemed very nice.....

'Huh?'

"Are you still able to come over after I get off of work" Daishou asks as he grabs onto the railing, feeling himself getting a little lightheaded and needed support, not needing his cousin coddling him even more than he already was.

Futakuchi nods as he makes a mental note to pick up some food on the way over to his cousin's home, knowing Daishou isn't eating much with how malnourished and pale he looks, and knowing Seiji and Daishou don't eat at the dinner table with each other and never even see them attempt to eat with each other, "yeah I will, but please take care of yourself in the meantime, a-"

"I will Kenji" Daishou rolling his eyes with a tiny smile, glad that at least he and Daizo didn't abandoned him.....not like those other assholes.....feeling betrayed and that he's the reason.....he knows they look at him and blame him for Hisahito killing himself.

His heart aching and his mark starting to burn more, his eye twitching in response to the small burning sensation and started to feel lonely again, even though Futakuchi's right here helping him out.....with his bonded gone he feels like the world and life seems pointless without his bonded.

Wondering what it would be like to be able to join Hisahito......he feels like he wouldn't be really all that missed.

"Seriously thank you."

"Not a problem" giving his snake eyed cousin a small smile and stuck his fist out, Daishou fist pumping him, almost cringing with how bony his cousin's hand feels, giving one last look at his cousin before he heads down stairs and gave his older cousin a thumbs up, "please take care and I will see you after work."

"See you after work" Daishou calls back out, giving the bar a squeeze as he took a deep breath, just wanting to lay in bed and was not in the mood for anything and pretty much anyone.....well....people who will even talk to him. Daizo and Futakuchi willingly talk to him, and the other kids that like to push him around do; but it's usually insults and nothing more than that.

Tell him how stuck up he is.

He has no soul.

Spoiled rotten.

That he will never get an omega with his shit attitude and not so alpha-like features.

Being called so many curse words and slurs that at this point he just doesn't even try to talk to any of them, he's been pushed around a lot since he was in middle school, but just like how his abuse that he suffers at the hands of his father, the others in his group.....well now just him, Futakuchi and Daizo....no one knows about him getting pushed around. People think they know him and what he's been through......but they have no fucking idea.

He took a deep breath and mustered all of his strength to climb the stairs, him not eating and sleeping really taking a toll on him. He refuses to go to sleep, he doesn't want to....all he could see in his dreams were Hisahito and hearing his beautiful voice when he sang.....such a beautiful voice.....such an angel with a bright future now gone. He looked up to the ceiling as he climbed the steps, pissed that the omega had left him....upset that he can hold him, touch his smooth pale skin, his he smelled like peaches and his icy blue eyes were hypnotizing to look at, such a sweet and giving soul who can do no wrong in his eyes is gone. He felt tears making their way down his cheeks as he can hear the last beautiful song he sang to him when he was with the omega, playing the piano as he did so that was just so....it was hypnotizing to listen to and the omega wrote it just for him......

'I love you.'

Daishou had to hold back the urge to touch his mark in public as he could feel himself longing for the blond beauty, more tears running down his face and it pissed him off, didn't want people to see him this weak out in public. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, hurrying himself up the stairs, breathing heavily once he reached to the top floor, feeling himself sweating a bit and really wondered how he was still even functioning right now with no sleep and food. His legs wobbling and reached under his shirt, being able to feel his ribcage as clear as day, looking at his fingers to see that there was very little meat on them, all skin and bone that he's surprised that his father hasn't gotten onto him about being too skinny.....or still not skinny enough.

He will still go for not skinny enough.

If he can't get any muscles like a normal alpha should, then he has to be skinny.

Skinny skinny skinny, that and being able to convince his father that he's more than a cousin fucker to help make him get closer and closer to being the perfect alpha.

And he will do it for Hisahito and his father, Futakuchi may not get it, but it's very important to him. 

He needs to be perfect at all times.

He will prove to his father and make him happy with him.

He will make Hisahito happy and hope that he is watching him right now.

He took a deep breath and started walking through the doors that lead into the hallway, immediately tensing up when he and Oikawa ended up locking eyes, the brunette was currently talking to some omegas with a smile as he brushed his hair back and batted his long eyelashes, making the omegas swooning over him. Oikawa forced the smile to stay on his face as he pretended to listen to what the omegas were saying to him, his nose curling up at him as and Daishou can see it in his intense eyes how much he's not pleased with his presence. Daishou just sighed and rolled his eyes, turning his attention away from the brunette and walked in the opposite direction of the brunette alpha, depressed and not wanting to deal with it anymore.....he got the message loud and clear.

They don't love him anymore.

They hate him, they want nothing with him.....got it loud and clear about a week ago when he cried outside their front door nearly all night, going to school in the clothes of the previous day and completely drenched from head to toe. Ended up being sent home after vomiting and blacking out.

He doesn't completely understand what they have against him and Hisahito being together other than being cousins....but what does it matter.

He doesn't feel the love and he's stopped trying.....what was the point if they're not even going to even try to be on good terms with him?

No point at all.

But it still hurts like hell to think about, all those years....all those years of a friendship since toddlers has gone down the drain. His bonds with them weak now and those dwindling bonds making his heart ache and feel like something is missing. He already lost the love of his life in one of the worst was possible and he feels like he wasn't being a good enough alphs to Hisahito, he wasn't doing enough.....then they decided to drive the knife deeper and make the pain in his heart and soul even worse.

If he seriously didn't have Futakuchi and Daizo, he wouldn't honestly think he would be alive in this moment if he was going to be completely honest with himself.....but he feels so alone....

Feeling like a part of his soul was ripped out of his body.

"Pathetic excuse for an alpha" Daishou unable to react as he was snapped out of his thoughts, being shoved to the ground and dropped his book bag to the floor, clenching his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek to keeping himself from shouting out in pain, trying to set himself on his knees when he was kicked in the side, gritting his teeth when his back slammed against the wall.

"Oh my god he's so not worthy of an alpha status" one of the alphas cackled.

"Yeah I mean look at him, the curves" one of them laughing their asses off, "what kind alpha 'oh great Suguru Daishou' to have fucking curves" the alpha laughing harder as he mocked the snake eyed male on the ground, Daishou bowing his head as he didn't want to look at their faces, he already knew their names and what they look like, that was enough for him.

Trying so hard to not cry at the rude words flying out of their mouths, telling himself over and over, 'I'm the perfect alpha, I'm the perfect alpha, I'm the perfect alpha.'

"Anorexic stuck up snob" another alpha screaming out and kicked Daishou in his stomach, "Oikawa is right, PATHETIC" slamming his foot in his stomach again so hard the he couldn't hold back a pained groan, just laying there and taking it.....he's done it all his life with his father when he woud beat the hit out of him.....how was this any different.....everyone just loved to use him as their favorite punching bag.

Unable but to help but agree that he is indeed pathetic.

"Awww poor little snake humiliated" one of them taunted as the alpha noticed that Daishou hasn't looked up to them at all, his hair a mess and his bangs covering both of his tear stained snake eyes, "what are you going to do, punish us?"

"Prove everyone right that you're just a monster" one of them snapped.

"Can be arrogant and better than us when you're getting your ass kicked!"

"No wonder Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't want to be your friend anymore, who would want to be around a poor excuse of an alpha like you!"

"What omega would even want you!"

"For money probably" one of them snickered, "only way I would get down on my knees and do anything for him....that's all he's good for!"

"What do you mean by that, eventually the omega will leave him since they won't be able to take his shit attitude!"

'Did I drive Hisahito away' Daishou looking at the ground with wide eyes as more tears poured down his cheeks and onto the floor, 'was it really my fault?'

"Pathetic!"

"No one will want you!"

"You'll end up dying alone you anorexic fool!"

"Hey what's going on here" someone shouted causing all the alphas that were beating him up to jump, all of them running off without another word, Daishou feeling like he was about to lose it with the thought that Hisahito killed himself because he wasn't a good alpha. Not paying attention that the alpha who scared the others, scrambling to grab his books as he started hyperventilating.

'Did I kill him?!'

"Daishou wha-"

"FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE" Daishou snapped and didn't spare the alpha a glance as he sped off to the nearest bathroom, locking himself in one of the stalls and sat on the toilet, hugging his books up to his chest and bowed his head as he was unable to hold back anymore as he just sobbed loudly......not knowing what's wrong with him.

Why is he so different?

Why doesn't he look like an alpha?

Why does everyone seem to hate him?

What has he ever done to anyone to deserve this?

What was wrong with him? He desperately wanted to know why so he can fix it, so he can be the perfect alpha.....so that way he can be loved by everyone like Oikawa.

What was so freaking great about Oikawa that put him over him?

Daishou gave up his dreams to be the perfect alpha, to please his father like a good son should, he talks a certain way, acts a certain way, looks a certain way and for what? So he can keep getting hurt and being told that he can never do anything right.

"I just want to be perfect" he whimpered and continued to sob, leaning his head back and hit the back of his head against the wall.

What was so perfect about Oikawa that everyone just adores him?

'What about me' Daishou thought to himself as he bared his teeth as the tears kept falling, 'WHAT ABOUT ME?!'

Daishou losing it as he thrashed his body around, his arms and legs slamming against the stall as he let out a loud scream, unable to hold back in the pain and anger that he's kept inside of him for years.

He didn't know how much longer he can hold out.

He didn't know what his purpose was in this world......was he really a bad person?

He honestly did everything he could to help others out and do the right thing, he's been setting aside funds to buy food so he can help cook and serve food to the homeless, he paid for the funeral and told Sakusa to take credit since he just knew that Akinari and the others wouldn't want his dirty money.....even though said 'dirty money' he had set aside for his and Hisahito's wedding.....

His mark making him drop to his knees on the floor as he stopped breaking down, wailing loudly as the longing he had for the angel.....his longing for his angel just grew and grew.....that wedding will never come.

And Daishou feels like he's to blame.

'Eventually the omega will leave him since they won't be able to take his shit attitude!'

Daishou sitting on his bottom and leaned his back against the stall door, not even going to attempt to make it to his next class......no one would even care....they all hate him because trash king doesn't like him.

He will probably hide out in the bathroom for the rest of the school day, too worked up and just ready to give in and just say 'peace' and just leave this world.....but then that would mean leaving the two people tolerating his ass....

And he didn't want to leave Futakuchi and Daizo.

Not until they've had enough of him.

Plugging in his headphones, needing to hear his voice again and played a playlist of all the songs Hisahito had even created and made covers for, holding his knees up to his chest and cried his eyes out, his the longing from his mark and the omega's voice making it easy to forget about the physical pain from the beating in the hallway, the pain drowning out the voices of the bullies.

Letting himself drown in the omega's voice.

 

-End Of Flashback-

-Meanwhile-

 

Daishou threw a whole bunch of random junk food in his basket, his children demanding food not too long after he hit the road and made sure to leave a note to Tooru and Osamu, that he's not running away, he's just going to be out for a bit and that he will be back.

That he will be ready to fess up.

He's too tired.

He was going to talk to Atsumu and plead with him to keep Tobio, Suga and Daichi safe.....to tell him as much of Tooru's plan as possible....because he has a feeling that as soon as Tooru and Osamu sees where he's at, he's more than likely going to send Osamu on his ass, so he needs to locate Atsumu quick as possible to talk to him....maybe speak to the others...

Maybe.

Daishou adjusted the sunglasses and his surgical mask, also messing with the hood on his head too so he can keep himself from getting recognized, at least right away. He wanted the least amount of eyes on him as possible as he just wants to get want he wants to talk about done, since he knows......he knows this is more than likely his last day of freedom.

Dear god he's scared......he doesn't want to got to the school....

'But I deserve to go' his bonded side spoke up, 'I need to be punished for going behind my alpha's back and be a cheating whore.'

"I'm not a..."

'You can't even finish the thought because you know it's true.'

"I'm not...."

'I am' his bonded side sings, 'alpha is going to be very upset and I know he's going to beat me, but I want him to.'

Daishou's eyes widen a bit, "I....I don't deserve to be hi-"

'I want him to because that means he cares.'

"Do I actually deserve to be hit" Daishou questions himself, looking at the big box of goldfish in his hand, hand trembling a bit as he was trying to convince himself that he doesn't deserve that punishment......

'I don't need it I don't need it I don't ne-'

'But oh baby doll' his bonded version purred as he tossed the box of goldfish box, Daishou unable to control his hand as it dove in his sweatpants and underwear, gasping and starting to freak out that he was in the middle of the department store, unable to control his hand and he started to jerk himself off. Daishou bit the inside of his cheek and started to taste blood, trying so hard to not moan to gather other peoples attention, getting lucky that no one is in the same aisle as he was as his knees buckled and dropped to the ground. He fought so hard to try to stop himself from jacking himself, his vision starting to turn black and feeling himself unable to fight off the bonded side.

'Come on and just give into me, what have they've done for you except hurting you over and over again' his bonded side purred, 'just go over and take me to Tobio, let me take him to our alpha.'

Daishou whining as he just shook his head no, tears forming in his eye, "n-no, I...I-I can't!"

'Tsk tsk' jerking on his cock so hard that he couldn't hold back a moan, having to slam his mouth with his free hand to muffle the sound, 'only Tooru will truly love us, then eventually Tobio will love us, and we will rule this country....hurt those that hurt us....doesn't that sound nice?'

Daishou halted his movements that sounded all too good......

'Revenge sounds nice, that's all Tooru wants to do, hurt those who've wronged us and make the picture perfect country......we can kill them you know....those bullies.....we could kill Oikawa....'

Daishou's eye twitching as he felt himself slowly give in, the thought of being able to have some power was sounding good to him.....what was the point in fighting?

'That's right, only Tooru gives a damn, you just let me take control, I can give Tooru what he wants and get revenge on all who pushed us around.'

Daishou thought back to all the years, Tooru was always there......so was Futakuchi......

'No, Tooru...Tooru, our alpha, will give us whatever we want......what we are dreaming of' Daishou not able to fight this as the ideas sounded all too enticing.....eliminate those who hurt him and get what he wants.....he's been shoved around all of his life and is frankly quite tired of it.

'That's it that's it, I will be facing punishment no matter what......but at least let me do something that will make Tooru happy, make him know I'm one hundred percent devoted. I will make sure our boys will be fine, I love them with all my heart and soul. Jus-'

"-St give in" Daishou panted as he stopped fighting the hand that's jerking him off right now, Daishou now smiling to himself as he stopped stroking himself and took his hand out, "and all my problems will be solved."

Looking around the store and looked in the basket and snorted, "you boys are hungry aren't you" giving a big smile as he was so happy to be having Tooru's little ones, all of them emitting warmth at the sound of mommy's voice, how happy mommy is and patted his stomach quickly, "I think we got enough, let's go see if we can find some stuff to help mommy out to make daddy happy."

Pushing the basket and the pain in his bottom was still high, but Daishou just smiled as he took it as a sign that Tooru wants him, he cares......it's not rape to him.

It was love.

"Apha loves me" Daishou sang to himself, looking over to the to the first order of business, eyeing the knives in the kitchen ailes, giving a big smile. He picked some out and chunked them in his basket, grabbing some other assortment of items for him to use for his mission......making Tooru happy with him. Tooru already knows where he will be and knows Osamu will be around him....licking his lips at the thought of that alpha, if there were two alphas that can get him going, it was his alpha who will always be number one: Tooru, his number two alpha is Osamu....he knows that alpha wants him.

He can't wait to show them and make them proud of him.....he will take his punishment, but hope that his 'gift' will make sure Tooru knows that he's serious.

He's devoted.

Unlike his 'good' side, he's got some backbone and will not take other people's shit anymore.....he will obey Tooru.

Tooru owns him.

"Apha loves me" Daishou so happy that there is literally no one in here at this time of night so he can do whatever and sing whatever he wants, not too loud, but at least he can express some 'freedom' of sorts until he and Tooru can come out to the public.

That's when something caught his eye, looking over to the hair product section and gasped and placed a hand over his mouth, picking up multiple black hair dye, then looking down at his stomach and then at the knives, "let's get going boys."

 

-4:00 A.M.-

 

"You look beautiful" Oikawa smiles as he intertwined his and Tobio's hand, carrying the telescope over his shoulder with his other hand out to the field that he made sure that was empty before the talk in Tobio's room for that talk with everyone, and the Tobio's birthday/Christmas party, beforehand he thought that this place would look very neat and the wide open space and privacy is what got him thinking he can take his beautiful fiance to spend some time. Kind of like of a date out of a house or the hotel room, something meaningful that he thinks his fiance might appreciate and enjoy......maybe enjoy seeing his little boy up in the sky, he thinks that would be good for the omega, get somewhat of a closure that he thinks that the little omega is up there safe and sound and lighting up the sky, that he's staring down at his mommy and two brothers and loves them. He knows how much Tobio gets upset at the mention of his little Tooru and he knew he was running the risk of making him upset, maybe Tobio might not even see the star light up and the date is a bit of a bust, but he thinks it's worth a shot, he will be happy to see his little brother again, so maybe Tobio will be happy to see his little boy.

Plus he knows he and his omega need to talk to each other, and he thinks just alone together under the stars would be of big help, hell even Iwaizumi who was a little weary of the two of them going out told them to go out and spend time with each other, talk. Talk about the situation Tobio is in since Tobio will do a lot better with talking to him at first, help open that floodgate to get him to slowly open up to the other. He wanted, and he and Iwaizumi will want to talk about the news that Tooru.....his own fucking father, decided to rape Daishou, since it's not even a question to the majority of the group, and then decided to give him and Semi more siblings out of that rape.

Oikawa had a hard time picking one emotion about the whole ordeal and it was driving him insane, he had to leave that talk when he did before he said or did something to someone that he would have instantly regretted.....since he knows that he doesn't know how to handle himself well at all when upset. He knows this and is trying to work on it, since he's had it pointed it out to him on multiple occasions that he handles himself similarly to his father; aggressive, bitter, vindictive and just seems out on the path of destruction for whoever is in his line of his sight......a curse that he doesn't want anything to do with....and he knows he used to be awful about it in his younger years, since he was such an angry and hurt child. Hurt that his father didn't seem to care for him and got along with Daishou very well, hurt that he kept getting used by other omegas for a sex object that they thought didn't have any feelings, angry at the fact and angry that his father for treating him, his mother and many others like shit, angry at Daishou for getting along with his father that his father just seemed to love and hears his father hanging around Daishou all the time......angry at Daishou for so many things that he knew that if he just sat down and talked to him about what was going on, they might've stayed the best of friends and the amega would be more open to getting help from him and the others, was angry at Futakuchi that, yet again, if he and the younger alpha would have just sat down and just talked to each other, then the two of them might have saved each other a lot of heartache and maybe would have been able to help the younger alpha with what his father put him through at that place.....that place that just seems disgusting with the information that he got from Futakuchi. There are so many things that he regrets and upsets him so much now that he's now slowly looking back through his memories, how selfish and hurtful he was to a lot of people.....makes him wonder what Tobio even sees in him.....

But what's really getting to him right now a lot, is that fact that his father not only hurt one childhood friend.....and not just two....but three of them. He's counting Daizo, because once upon a time he and the younger alpha did get along pretty well. He was still a bit of a little asshole to the guy even when he was younger, but it was something that was easily forgotten by the two of them and they would just smile and play with each other....he would honestly really have to look back and see what caused the rift and when it happened, because it was an out of nowhere thing if he honestly can't remember exactly what happened to the two of them. Futakuchi is was a gradual decline until the two of them started to verbally and then physically attack each other. Oddly out of the three that he developed a broken relationship with, Daishou was the one to didn't really fight back all that much at the time, since Daishou is more than likely to call someone out on their shit than the other two are the majority of the time, would have thought with his and Daishou's rift that it would have been the ugliest......in a way it kind of was for Oikawa in his mind since his issues with the amega were more personal and close to him than with the other two......but Daishou just took it, tried to reach out for their help.....he was calling out or their help.

He wanted help.....for once Suguru Daishou actually tried to come to someone to get help, since he was prone to putting on that fake ass smile and pretended that his life was perfect and that he had no problems.

And he, Iwaizumi and Akinari all shut him down.......and for the stupidest and selfish reasons.

Oikawa took a deep breath as he really didn't want to get worked up again and ruin this late night date, he was already a basket case of inner turmoil alone with the thought of Tooru being the father of his five new little siblings. He looked over to Tobio again and locked eyes with the raven haired beauty.....well with the disguises that the two of them had on he should say blond haired beauty with the wig that he got Kin to go and buy along with some colored contacts as well, so while it's a bit sad to not see the deep dark blue eyes that he fell in love with the moment he locked eyes with the omega, the over all look was still breathtaking to him and thought that Tobio could pull off any hair color and eye color as well, and he's not thinking that it was biased and would have gotten his omega a hair and eye color that would have fit him if this look that he got Kin to go out and buy didn't work out for the omega....since he wants the omega to be comfortable and wants him to feel as beautiful as possible.

Blond wig with hazel colored contacts that works with his fiance, both of them just going out in comfortable clothes as they didn't want to attract attention with fancy or revealing clothing, plus it was still December and they didn't feel like freezing their asses off, so it didn't bother him in the slightest since he thinks Tobio pulls off the casual and sporty look perfectly.....Oikawa knows he's sounding obsessed with his omega, and he guesses that he is, but he just thinks Tobio can pull it off. He's got an amazing body, even when pregnant he still saw Tobio's body as flawless....plus he can't lie to himself and finds Tobio's small swollen stomach that is getting a little bigger day by day very.....he loves it. Even though the baby biologically not his, it still doesn't make a difference to him, he was a bit impressed with himself how he didn't let the fact that this baby is Daizo's get in the way of him wanting to be with Tobio when he first found out at the hospital, guesses that love prevails?

He guesses since he does love the beauty, it was difficult to swallow at first and he knew he snipped at the omega before apologizing with many many......MANY gifts that he and Akinari went overboard with.....and then Akinari was on board with the two of them when he first met Tobio....well he should say even more on board since he gushed and constantly worried that Tobio wasn't going to forgive him. And Akinari wasn't going to see his claimed son be all upset with the first omega that he ever got this worked up about, so Kin and Iwaizumi were like their pacmuels and carried almost all the gifts that he showered with Tobio.

"I don't look that good" Tobio raising an eyebrow at him as he wiped some of the drool off of the alpha's chin as he saw the alpha eyeing him up and down, thinking how handsome and how well the alpha looked with the raven haired wig and light blue colored contacts......he loves how Oikawa looks naturally.....but he's not going to lie if he says that he doesn't find Oikawa looking delicious right now.

"Yes you do so quit putting yourself down" Oikawa purrs as he leans down and captured the omega's lips, Tobio kissing him back as he was finally happy that he can be with the alpha alone and to be able to take a breather from all the stuff that he just learned......really needing the alpha's touch since that video is still freaking him out when he saw his fiance almost get murdered, deepening their kiss as he was addicted to the soft, warm and welcoming lips that its Oikawa's.

"Why do you feel the need to compliment me all the time?"

"Because you deserve to be complimented all the time" Oikawa smiles as he thought it was that obvious of an answer in the world, rubbing their noses together and brought up their intertwined hands, placing a kiss on is as he thought that this was a good spot for the two of them to set up for a couple of hours or so, all depending on how long Tobio wants to be out here, even if it's only for an hour Oikawa is fine, point is he just wants to talk and spend alone time with the omega, "ok, this is a good spot to set up our base of operations."

Tobio snorts and and let go of the alpha's hand, spreading out the blanket that he was carrying that two of them are going to relax and stargaze, Oikawa then taking out the telescope from the box, knowing the omega either saved up, or Akinari did some snooping and handed Tobio money to be able to buy stuff, either way a lot of money was spent on this fancy looking telescope and he was thrilled. Tobio stood there quietly watching the alpha get to work, setting up the telescope after a mere glance at the instructions for putting on certain pieces and how to work them, which it really doesn't surprise the omega as one of the alpha's favorite past times is star gazing and alien hunting as his alpha does believe that alien exist. He's slowly starting to get convinced since Oikawa does his research and his own hunting on his down time he has, he's watched some documentaries about the existence of aliens and he has to say.......that even though he was a little skeptical at first, not that he was going to tell Oikawa that, he's starting to get a little convinced, hell Nao was convinced already when he and Oikawa would get onto the topics of aliens and Nao would ask if they're real.

'Are they real? Are they real? Did I just hear what I think that I just heard' he remembered the alpha question his son, Nao got all excited and wanted to know so he can shoot them and proceeded to pull one of his nerf guns out, which resulted in Oikawa dropping to the floor, the he had to convince Oikawa that Nao wasn't going to shoot him, then he and Oikawa to convince that they don't shoot aliens unless the are mean ones......which resulted in Nao saying that if they're big and ugly then he will shoot.

Then that led to another conversation that ended up Nao shooting Oikawa with his nerf gun.

Dear lord he's got a couple of confident, outspoken, stubborn and aggressive alphas......man the future when they are able to live with each other, really wanting that future, the house was going to be loud and chaotic.....he can feel it in his bones.

"Are you done ogling at my magnificent body beautiful" Tobio jumping and felt his face heat up a bit, wasn't a complete lie since Oikawa is looking very handsome.....well he always does and the alpha was wearing a very casual look, but Tobio usually loves the casual look a lot. Oikawa wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, gray sweatpants and tennis shoes, nice and simple. Tobio black sweatpants with tan colored uggs, wearing one of Oikawa's hoodies that was oversized on him.....and then just a red bra under it, that was it.....figured the alpha would love it since he has a feeling and kind of wanted the night to go in that direction....

Really needing to feel his hands on him, feeling dirty as hell as he still feels his father's hands touching him.

Tobio blinking a few times and took a deep breath, trying so hard to not let himself be overrun by his emotions.....trying to not to let himself lose it......really wondering why Oikawa is still with him. Tobio wants him and he's glad that the alpha is still with him.....he's just shocked is all, he would have thought the alpha would have really thought he was extremely filthy and would have dropped him and took a long shower to wash him off himself....he knew it was stupid thinking on his part....but still.....he's a mess with a lot of problems, problems that won't be fixed for who knows how long.

If he can even get it fixed.

How did he get so lucky to have Oikawa?

"I'm not ogling" Tobio pouted that made the alpha chuckle, walking back over to the omega and took the backpack on the omega's back and set it gently on the floor, embracing the younger male, setting his nose in the omega's hair and inhaled his scent, Tobio embracing him as well as he tried so hard to not cry, burying his nose in the crook of the alpha's neck.

"I love you beautiful."

Tobio sniffed as he could feel something wet run down his cheek, unable to hold back his tears as he knew that Oikawa wasn't able to hold back his hurt and frustrations, their little omega emitting warmth at the loving embrace between his mommy and daddy.

"I-I love you too" Tobio mumbles as he buried his head deeper in the crook of the alpha's neck, "thank you for not leaving me."

"I would never leave you" Oikawa pulling the omega more up against him, their bodies practically melting into each other's, the alpha clenching onto the sweat jacket and started to rub his cheek up against the omegas, "you're my omega and I can't stand the thought....." clenching onto the sweat jacket tighter, "....I can't the thought of someone hurting you like that!"

"Please don't" Tobio whimpered as he hugged the alpha tighter, his small swollen stomach pressing up against the alpha's toned stomach, making their little omega emit more warmth, Oikawa letting go of the sweat jacket with one hand and placed it over the omega's stomach, taking a deep breath as his little one put out more warmth, "I don't want you to leave us.....don't you know how much you scared me while watching you get attacked in the video, how Osamu almost fucking killed you!"

"That wasn't my intention beautiful and I promise to take measures to not have to go through that again" Oikawa responds as he rocks the omega side to side, "unless I'm getting in the crossfire to protect you and the two kids, I will not back down if you three are in danger."

"Please don't get yourself killed."

"I'm not going to" Oikawa reassured him, "I will be working on my best to properly learn how to fight, so that way whenever the time comes to protect you, I will know what I'm doing."

"Please don't get yourself killed because of me" Tobio groans.

"I don't want to die and leave you and the children" Oikawa taking a deep breath as he places a kiss on the scared omega's cheek, "but I will do anything I can to keep you guys safe, and right now there is a lot of threats and danger and most of it is aimed at you."

Tobio tensing up and clinged onto the alpha tighter.

"It scares the shit out of me that your being constantly watched, constantly afraid that you can't be yourself and have to watch your every move" Oikawa pulling back a bit to look into the eyes of the omega, "you're scared and for the fact that the disgusting piece of shit that dared to lay a finger and take away your opportunity of having a childhood away from you is getting out soon!"

The omega taking deep breaths as he tried his best to not hyperventilate at the thought, still hearing his father's voice in the recently unlocked memory of when it seemed like his father spiked his milk;

'You’re finally going to blossom fully, have me take your virginity…….since daddy is the one to do that.'

Unable to stop the downpour of tears at the sound of his father's voice echoing in his head, "I....I d-don't want him...." Tobio shaking his head as he buried the his face on the alpha's chest, Oikawa grabbing Tobio by the thighs and lifted him up, Tobio wrapping his legs around the alpha's waist and clenched his hands onto the alpha tighter. He swayed Tobio around as he kept on sobbing.

"Let it out, I need you to not bottle up your hurt" Oikawa says in a soothing voice, "I know that what was done to you in disgusting and I wish I can cut the son of a bitch's dick off and beat the ever living shit out of him, because that's not ok, it's not right was done to you, it wasn't right and I'm so fucking sorry that you had to go through all of that!"

"I'm filthy Oikawa" Tobio cried out as he tries to even out his breathing as best as he could, Oikawa holding onto him tighter in reaction to that statement, making the alpha growl a bit that made Tobio tense up.

"Don't you fucking say that about yourself."

"B-Bu-"

"No buts Tobio Kuroo" Oikawa's voice raising a bit, Tobio's body shaking as he just nodded, "you're going through so much that it hurts, my heart aches that you've been constantly going through so much hurt, life has been so unkind to you......I need you to know that I don't think you're filthy" grabbing Tobio's chin and lifted it up so they made eye contact, seeing the alpha crying as making his heart ache so much and wanted the tears to stop falling down his beautiful face, lifting his hand and cupped his cheek that Oikawa immediately leaned into, "don't you realize how sweet, how beautiful you are?"

Tobio just shook his head in response.

"You're so fucking amazing and I want you to know that, I need you to work on believing these sweet things about you, and you want to know why?"

Tobio nodding his head.

"Because every single nice thing I say to you, your brother says to you, Keiji, Semi, Bokuto, Konoha, Iwa-chan, Futakuchi, Akinari, Kita, Suna, Kin, Daichi, Suga, all of the little ones....and hell I don't like the son of a bitch, but even every nice thing that Atsumu has to say about you" Oikawa placing a kiss on the omega's lips with a little heat, grabbing the back of the omega's head and deepened the kiss as he needed the omega to feel how much love he has for the omega, that it wasn't going to go away, "I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, you're a sight to behold, you smart, caring, loving and just a good person who deserves the best!"

This making Tobio cry even more, seriously trying to make himself believe the alpha, but dear god he's been put down so much that he just has a hard time trying to believe any nice thing about him.....that's why he's raising Nao the way he is; he wants Nao to happy and have a happy childhood that he wasn't granted. He wanted Nao to be able to express and be himself the way he wasn't allowed to, he wanted him to have many friends that he had the hardest time making.....if there was one thing that Nao inherited from Atsumu, it was the ability to go up and talk to people without hesitation. He wanted a happy kid, be the child that he used to be before the training started.

Nao is him when he was younger, that was the one thing that stood out to him when Nao's personality really started to shine through, was the fact that his happiness, energy and expressive behavior was all him when he was little, Nao being a lot more social than he was since he was a little wary talking to new people. He knew it's ran through Kuroo's mind and he overhead his brother and Bokuto talking one night when they were watching Nao while he was sick......Nao is a momma's boy personality wise for the most part, looked a lot like his father, acted a lot like mother.

Kuroo won't say it to him, but Tobio knew and couldn't deny it.

"I need us to start something Tobio."

Tobio not knowing if he was going to like this, "which would be?"

"I need us to start a little morning and nightly routine with us, and Nao can join in since I want him to be able to keep his confidence in tact" Oikawa says as he pecks the omega's lips and gave a sniff, sitting the two of them on the ground next to the telescope, "I need us, mainly you but I will do it with you, that I want us to say every morning when you and I wake up and every night before we go to bed, I need you to say 'I'm sma-'"

"I don't thi-"

"Tobio Kuroo" Oikawa raising his voice a bit, Tobio clamping his mouth shut as he knew Oikawa was being serious with him, Oikawa even telling him that he hates having to raise his voice at him since he always feels bad about it, "listen."

Tobio gulped and gave a small nod.

"Good" Oikawa sighs as he places a kiss on his lips, "now I want you and I, since I know I will be needing to tell myself this now with the recent discoveries" Tobio placing a kiss on Oikawa's lips at the thought, knowing how he and Iwaizumi followed him out the room and had to comfort him as he balled his eyes out, nearly throwing up again on the hallway floor, Oikawa irrationally thinking that he has to apologize for his father's actions and feel somewhat guilty that his father did this to Daishou.....Tobio still in shock that Tooru.....Tooru was actually capable of doing this. He has to admit that for a moment he wanted to question the legitimacy of it, but with the majority of the people in the room expressions....and for the fact that he knows Oikawa, Kuroo and everyone else in the room knows that they wouldn't just blindly accuse someone of rape....he knows that for a fact. The fact that Tooru did that to Daishou.....and with the implication that Tooru intentionally got Daishou pregnant also sends shivers up his spine.

He knows what it's like to be raped.

How you view yourself after being raped, the self deprecating thoughts and the 'what if's'.

He knows what it's like to carry the children of the man that raped him, the conflicting emotions all bouncing around his brain.

Do you want to keep the baby?

Do you want to get rid of it?

He might've had a bad relationship with his mother, but there was one thing that convinced him to give motherhood a shot....and that it was his mother telling him that the baby wasn't at fault. They didn't have any decision in the father's actions, they're innocent just like the rape victim themselves. His mother telling him all of this due to him bringing up abortion and adoption, while his mother didn't want to give up the baby, she told him that if he had to pick one of the two, she was begging adoption, let the baby have a chance at life, that they're innocent little souls who just want to be loved, nurtured and see what's outside of their mommy's tummy.

Now Tobio knows there are some things that he doesn't know what's going through Daishou's mind, knows that he doesn't know what it is like to be lied to about his own gender his whole life, doesn't know what it is like to be the rare gender period......but all in all he has some ideas of what kind of emotions that he knows is going through Daishou's mind.

Still shocked that Tooru....Tooru of all people.....

"Don't Oikawa."

"Don't what?"

"Like you tell me to stop blaming myself for the rapes" the omega running a hand through the alpha's wig, Oikawa giving him a sad smile, "don't blame yourself for something that your father has done to Daishou....." Oikawa grabbing his hand and placed a kiss on the palm as he tried so hard to not break, like Tobio has a hard time believing what he's being told, he struggles with it as well and was happy.....feeling his heart is fluttering as he was happy to have found an omega that looks past his looks and loves him for his wired and goofy self, that he sees him down in the dumps and wants to be able to help him instead of complaining that he's not supposed to have feelings and was just there for omegas to want to fuck and leave.

Big reason why he never had a steady relationship......the feelings, the give and take, being considerate of one anothers feelings was always very one sided, leading him to just fucking random people in hopes that one day he might find the one in the sea of omegas and betas.

Then he laid eyes on Tobio....and he felt like he didn't have to look no further.

Like the omega was made for him.

"Don't blame yourself for his actions, what he does doesn't reflect on you."

"I sure hope so, usually whatever happens in the Elite world, what a father and son both do both reflect on each other" Tobio wiping some of the tears in his eyes, "big reason why I automatically think I have to apologize to people since my dad isn't a nice man at all.....as much as I wished that he was, he isn't and that's why I worry you being around him Tobio" kissing the omega's forehead, "because he knows how to put on a good show, a wolf in sheep's clothing being the perfect thing I can think of. I'm not nagging at you about staying away from him because of my personal feelings against him, my father is a devious and conniving fucker that, as evidence of what we just learned, will do pretty much anything to get what he wants and I know my father finds you very attractive......" Tobio's face turning a little red as he thought back to how sweet and how close Tooru has gotten to him.....really wondering if he would do anything to him....

Tobio knew that it was a stupid question to think of, but he just got his view on Tooru skewed right now and it starting to accept.....that Tooru isn't a good person.

Still so confused as Tooru knows how to put on an act.

"I know my father worked his charms and got you to believe that he's a good guy" Oikawa giving him a sad smile, "but I need you to know how dangerous he is and steer clear as much as you can without being too suspicious about it."

"He usually pops up out of nowhere" Tobio responds, "how am I supposed to steer clear if I don't even know when he's going to pop up...." pursing his lips, "I know this is a stupid question, but if he's with Daishou....."

"Nope" Oikawa shook his head, "I will refuse to believe my father and Daishou are a thing for as long as I can.....I know evidence points that it's very likely, and Iwa-chan and I discussed it a bit when you were talking with Kita, we're suspicious of the bond mark."

Tobio jumps with wide eyes, "I didn't know he had a bond mark!"

Oikawa nods, "yes he had one with his previous mate" starting to feel even more guilty every time he thinks of Daishou's and Hisahito's relationship, "previous mate passed, so he's got that empty hold in the soul feeling."

Tobio, as angry and ready to question the amega till the end of his days, felt sorrow for the guy as that feeling isn't a good one.....reading that it leaves you empty, depressed, lonely and so many other emotions.....kind of like the deceased mate took a part of their living mate away from them, "how old was he when he lost his mate.....was it recent?"

Oikawa shaking his head and took a deep breath, having so much guilt and so many emotions from this whole situation that he wished that someone would try him right him right now, ready to go off on someone, "when he was seventeen."

Tobio's eyes widen even more, "oh my god.....he was so young..."

Oikawa nodded as he couldn't agree more, "he and his mate were together for years....but..." eyes watering as he wanted to save this conversation for another day, this was a long LONG road to go down on, one that he wanted to wait until he was more emotionally stable to talk about and get berated by Tobio for his shit attitude he had when he was younger, ".....it's very very depressing...."

"You want to talk about it later?"

Oikawa nodding his head, "I do want to talk to you about it, I'm scared to, but it's something that we would need Iwaizumi, Akinari, Kin and most importantly Futakuchi for that conversation...."

"Drama?"

"A lot...." Oikawa looking down at Tobio as he forced to keep his sad smile on his face, lips quivering that Tobio hugged him and set small and loving kisses on his neck, knowing this is Oikawa's favorite spots to be kissed, feeling his body loosen up a bit, ".....a lot that you wouldn't feel all to proud of me...."

"Oikawa."

"Yeah."

"How I used to be when I was younger.....you wouldn't be proud of either."

"How so?"

"Middle school.....my actions with how I am when I got angry...."

'You have your father's temper!' being able to hear his mother scream in his head, Tobio taking a shaky breath as he was reminded about that on a daily basis by that woman, knowing what his father did to him.....knowing most of everything and he knows his mother has seen the drawings that he drew in art therapy.......yet he was still tormented by her......

And he didn't know why.....her words making it seem like he was the one at fault, like he seduced his father to fuck and do horrible sexual acts on him.....

Made him feel ashamed.

Made him feel worthless......

Made him feel so angry, so angry that he took a lot of it out during volleyball in his middle school years.

'What a shame King of the Court.....how the mighty have fallen' hearing Yuu's words in his head clear as day.

Being used, abused and he feels like he's being blamed.....it only added more fuel to the fire in him that was ready to burst......Oikawa being able to tame the flames at the moment.....and he was scared of leaving him....being at the lunch tomorrow....worried that he wasn't going to be able to control himself.

"Tobio...." the alpha snapping the omega out of his thoughts, Tobio looking up at the sad expression on his alpha's face.

"Yeah."

"Repeat after me."

Tobio nodding.

"I'm smart."

Tobio took a deep breath as he knew Oikawa wasn't going to leave him alone with this.....but he knows Oikawa is trying to help him like he's trying to help him, nodding and he gave out a sniff, letting himself be held bridal style in his alpha's lap, the alpha lightly rocking him back and forth.

"I'm smart."

"I'm caring."

"I'm caring."

"I'm breathtakingly beautiful."

Oikawa snaking a hand and placed it on his small swollen stomach, giving it a small rub, Aito showing off his appreciation and emitted warmth that helped mommy and daddy become a less tense, Tobio rubbing his stomach as well.

"I'm breathtakingly beautiful."

"I'm strong."

The omega wanted to laugh at that as he sure as hell didn't feel like it, "I'm strong."

"I'm an amazing mother."

"And you're going to be an amazing father" Tobio says as he intertwined his hand with the alpha's on his stomach, Oikawa gave a small jump and blushed a bit at the comment, giving a fond smile to his fiance and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm an amazing mother" Tobio says as he looks up at Oikawa, the alpha knowing what the omega wants him to say.

"And I'm an amazing father."

"You're loved and I will never leave you."

Tobio leaning his head against the alpha's shoulder and took a deep breath, he's going to try.....he's going to try and believe it....

"I'm loved, and so are you Oikawa, and I will never leave you."

Oikawa placing his head against the omega's as he continued to rock him side to side, saying after a moment of silence, "we really are broken beautiful...."

Tobio not even going to deny it as he accepted his fate of being broken years ago, giving a small nod.

"We really are."

 

-Meanwhile-

 

"Ok finally we can talk about this."

Kuroo, Keiji and Bokuto all back into their room in the hotel, Isamu and Hikaru both asleep on one of the beds, Sakura asleep in her crib next to the bed that her big brothers were sleeping on. The couple sitting on the other bed in the room in their pajamas, Kuroo wearing just his black sweatpants with no shirt, Bokuto in a white t-shirt and his owl boxers that he got from Iwaizumi, and Keiji wearing blue shorts and black tank top that showed off his breasts that made it difficult for the two alphas to not stare at. Bokuto and Keiji ogling Kuroo's abs, Keiji and Kuroo ogling Bokuto's nice butt that stuck out in Bokuto's boxers.

All three of them wondering just how horny they are.

Kuroo and Keiji both now looking over to the white haired alpha as he spoke, Kuroo nervous as hell as he was waiting for Keiji just look at him and say that he's done with his bullshit, because what omega would want their child with a 'father' that treated their child unfairly, that made their little one so upset that they ran off.....

Although Kuroo knew that there was still going to be a bumpy road after Isamu came to him around the end of the standoff, he knew in that instance that the kid got to hear what he wanted to hear, the important part about this is backing up said words with actions. Kuroo wanted to do so and desperately wanted Isamu to know that he really loves him, he loves that weirdo who's obsessed with hugging pretty omegas within his line of sight, he's definitely seen a preference as Kuroo has noticed that he seems to gravitate to raven haired omegas more than anything, and seems to have to latched onto his brother, much to Nao's frustration and Kuroo found it funny how much Nao doesn't want Isamu to steal Tobio away from him.

Although he knows as long as he gets his kisses from his boyfriend, then it's in one ear and out the other.

He needs Isamu to know that he loves him and doesn't play that favorite shit, it's unfair to the kid and he's had to live with that kind of environment as his mother would always rub her preference for him over Tobio, and the kind of emotions that stirs up. Tobio ended up turning on him for a period of time until he was able to convince him that he was against him, it caused his anxiety that he used to have bad, and that was mainly due to his father.....then his mother egged it on when she would start the fights over half the time with Tobio, all that yelling and being forced to choose sides made him crack here and there. He was happy to have Keiji at the time, as the omega was able to help him get through it and vent his feelings and told him how to handle his emotions.

That environment he doesn't want for any of theses three children, and any children they will have in the future.

Keiji wrapping his arms around his knees that he had pulled up against his chest, looking over to Bokuto with worry since the white haired alpha looked like he would rather be talking about something else.

"Ok.....the topic of the night before we go to bed is Isamu...."

"I figured as much" Keiji sad when he said that, looking over to his small adorable blond alpha making a few whining sounds in his sleep, seeing him scratching at his ear that just makes him even more upset and looked over to one of his alphas, "so exactly do you want to start with.....because I'm worried for him and I can go all night about how much it scares me that my baby is hurt and depressed and I have no idea what's wrong..." the omega bowing his head.

Kuroo and Bokuto looking over to the omega with worry, looking at each other, Kuroo giving him a nod that it needs to said.....that he unknowingly playing favorites definitely didn't help whatever hurt Isamu is feeling. He and the white haired alpha discussed it when they got Isamu back from the masked man now known as Isamu, which they till need to talk to Isamu more about that since they don't know Osamu all that well, and the two of them have a strong feeling that someone else....and they have a feeling they know it's a certain someone they beat the poor little guy that definitely started it. Kuroo can admit that it could easily be him and he and the older alpha are overthinking things, but the two of them just have a strong feeling that Junn played a part in Isamu acting the way he is now.....they just have a strong hunch and that Kuroo didn't do a good job and inflated whatever hurt the small alpha is feeling.

"Well first things first" Bokuto speaks, "Kuroo...." Keiji looking over to the alpha with sad eyes, ".....he uh, he didn't pay all that much attention to....Isamu.."

Keiji raised an eyebrow as he looked over to his raven haired alpha, who was looking over at him with a nervous smile, "elaborate please."

"I uh..." Kuroo taking a deep breath as his right leg bounced up and down nervously, bowing his head as he couldn't look at Keiji in the eyes for being a bad alpha, for not being a good alpha and failing at making his omega happy with him, making his omega's life easier......he's still feeling like shit and wants to scream his head off and cry his eyes out about his brother being molested when he was only six by their own father, for failing his brother and not protecting him from wanting to kill himself, for being bullied in middle and high school and being raped not just one more time......but two more times by Atsumu and Daizo.....now his father is getting out and his brother's safety is being threatened......so yeah.....he's a ball full of emotions just waiting to explode, ".....it wasn't on purpose..."

"I sure hop it wasn't" Keiji frowned.

"I assure you I was not" Kuroo playing with his fingers, "I just.....I didn't know that I was....I was being a bad alpha-"

"Kuroo" Bokuto and Keiji saying in unison and looked worried, seeing the alpha playing with his fingers and dug his nails in his skin a bit and his whole body shaking, the two of them knowing that the alpha is struggling right now with everything that he's learned, they even know that Kuroo is feeling bad for Daishou.....he just won't come out and say it right now, but the two of them can never get used to Kuroo starting to crack. Before all this chaos started Kuroo was noticeably more relaxed and seemed to have very little worries, one of them being not talking to his brother since the two of them are stubborn as hell when they wanted to be and both refused to speak to each other until the other apologized, to which Bokuto had to keep on telling him that he should just apologize to Tobio first since he insinuated that the omega couldn't live out on his own, that he was the one who started it.....but overall he was a lot happier person that was being stubborn with his little brother. Ever since Daizo attacked Tobio at the hotel, he's been a lot more easier to piss off and just ready to jump anyone who so much as LOOKS at his little brother a certain way, attacking his little brother will result in Kuroo seeing red.

His eyes turn the same color as his mother when she got extremely pissed, so literally seeing red in that sense too.

He has a feeling Kuroo is going to be getting emotional right before he kissed him at the park when they were looking for Isamu, blushing wildly at the thought.

"Don't say that" Keiji letting go of his knees and scooted himself close to Kuroo, "you're not a bad al-"

"BUT I AM" Kuroo snapped, Keiji jumping back as he still wasn't used to all the screaming without him being the one who gets hit after said screaming, Kuroo's eyes widening when Keiji scooted himself to the headboard and taking deep breaths to keep himself from having a panic attack, having to tell himself that he wasn't with Junn......that yelling doesn't equal hitting in this case, Kuroo looking at the omega with guilt as he forgot that Keiji is still sensitive and adjusting outside of his life with Junn.

Bokuto scooting over to Keiji to check to see if he was ok, Keiji nodding his head and scooted Bokuto away from him as he knew he wasn't the one that needed to be checked on right now.

Tears started to pour down Kuroo's cheeks as he knew he brought Keiji back to that horrible place....hell he felt upset with himself that he even snapped at the omega like that, he didn't want to be like his dad....he's not going to be like his dad.

But why did he snap at Keiji?

Keiji the one who is always so good to him, and here he goes pulling a Junn and his dad and snapped a the omega.....next step is actually hitting and he didn't want to do that.

He doesn't want to hurt those he loves.

"I....I'm sorry" Kuroo's lips quivering and trying to even out his breathing so he doesn't, "I didn't....I didn't mean to snap at you like that..."

"I know you didn't and I thank you for the apology" Keiji says in a soothing as he and Bokuto slowly made their way over to him, both of them grabbing one of Kuroo's hands to help calm the shaking alpha, looking at the two of them in fear like he was about to get rejected and tossed out the door to have it slam in his face. Kuroo didn't want that door to slam in his face the way his father did to him out in the pouring rain, his cries left unheard as he was scared.

Scared for his little brother that was in there by himself with his daddy.

Scared for himself since he doesn't want to get hurt by strangers or stray animals.

Feeling the rejection and the hatred his father had for him with that action alone.

He doesn't want to feel it again....the agony that and the hurt at such a young age that made him scared of being rejected and hurt.

'You will never amount to anything you little piece of shit' being able to hear his father's voice in his head, being able to feel his powerful slam into his face that sometimes would knock him out cold, sometimes continuous on the floor, bleeding and hearing his father continue to scream, 'shit excuse for an alpha!'

Every so often he would end up getting spat on.....his father showing his clear disgust for him right then and there if for some reason the thought that he still might've had a chance to make his dad happy with him. His little brother would always come out of hiding, since he always made Tobio hide whenever he could tell his father was going on a rampage that day, and he used to always lay down next to him and cuddle up with him. They used to have each other's backs all the time.....used to be so close...until his father did the one few things a father should never do to their own fucking child.....

That was the day his brother seemed to change.

And he didn't get to save him.

Which makes him feel like a worse alpha, couldn't save his little brother, can't even make a damaged three year old child feel loved.....

'I really am a poor excuse of an alpha.'

"Please speak to us bro" Bokuto looking at the crying alpha in worry, knowing that the younger alpha a damaged individual not too long after becoming friends with him.....but they've barely even got a few words out and Kuroo is reverting to what he can assume is a child-like state where it's all or nothing with his emotions, "get as much as you can out......if you want, do you just need me to say all of it....and you chip in when you want to.....sound good?"

Kuroo nodding his head, giving the alpha and the omega hands a squeeze.

Keiji kissing his hand, "I won't ever hate you, please don't ever think that for a second, Bokuto and I will always love you."

Kuroo's cheeks turning a bit red at the love and assurance of his boyfriends, nodding again, afraid if he opens up his mouth he was going to end up snapping at someone or all his emotions were just going to pour out.....or both...

"Ok, it's something that we can fix....it's just part of the reason why Isamu seems a little.....down...." Bokuto starts off, Keiji holding both of their hands and hoping that this is nothing too serious......he knows he's going to be upset just by how nervous both of his alphas look, but for Kuroo's state of mind if he ends up getting pissed to the point that he actually wants to yell at them, then he can bottle up the anger for the night and be able to think it over in his head and be able to have a calm conversation about it tomorrow after he finishes taking Isamu to the ear appointment at the hospital and some point after they watch another video or two at Kita's home again, "it's just that.....Kuroo, unintentionally, gave more attention.....and there for love and affection to Hikaru than to Isamu...until recently until I got it pointed out to him..."

Keiji's eyes widening as he didn't even notice.....that he didn't even know why his little one was so depressed.....still kind of is right and just seems to be miserable since his ear really seems to be messing with him. Keeps tilting his head to the side and just seems a little extra irritable like he's been for....getting close to a month now.

Feeling like crap right now since he usually knows what is upsetting his babies, that he's letting Junn and the divorce and custody proceedings are stressing him out and distracting him.....surprised that Kuroo let that happen, since he knows that Kuroo would never EVER do that to a little one.

And he he did it to his little Isu.....his baby Isu.....

But Keiji can tell by the scared expression on his face that he feels guilty to for hurting his baby, Keiji having to tell himself that it is unintentional or otherwise he and Kuroo were going to have some problems.

"I'm so sorry Keiji...." Kuroo whimpers as he looked like he was waiting for the omega to start kicking and screaming, "I'm sorry that I've been a bad alpha....for making your sweet little boy feel like shit, believe me...." the water works starting as Kuroo just feels bad, bad for hurting Isamu, bad for exposing his brother's secrets for everyone to see as he backed him into a corner when they first got to the hotel, for not saving him...he's let so many things happen that he believes that if he did something different, if he just did something a LITTLE different.....then Isamu and his little brother wouldn't have gotten hurt.

If he just did some things differently and paid more attention....then maybe he could have gotten Keiji, Hikaru and Isamu out of there a lot sooner and little Isamu wouldn't have gotten beaten to a pulp, and Hikaru wouldn't have been starved like the way he was.

"I'm sorry I'm a bad alpha and hurt Isu, I didn't mean it!"

"K-K-Kur-"

"If I would have paid attention like a good alpha should then I would have known that the problem is me, I hurt him and he doesn't love me" Kuroo squeezing their hands hard, Keiji and Bokuto looking at the alpha with wide eyes and started to tear up at the sight of the broken alpha in front of him.....obviously having a lot more going on his brain than anyone could've thought.

Seems like Tobio isn't the only one that needs to have some form of therapy.

Kuroo leaning forward and bowed down to the alpha and omega, Bokuto and Keiji both tensing up and jumped a bit at the action of the alpha breaking down in front of them, "I'm so sorry I failed you all I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and Isamu and others the way I did, I promise I will go to that lunch tomorrow and get myself into therapy, I promise to do good! I'm a shitty excuse for an alpha, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!"

"Kuroo-"

"I'm a pathetic excuse for an alpha for letting all of you get hurt! I'm pathetic in the fact that I didn't even notice I was hurting him! I can't even save my own little brother from the torture that he experienced in his life, then what kind of dumbass am I to be taking care of a three year old! I'm not fit to be a father, I'm not fit to be a brother, I'm not fit to be anyone's friend or boyfrie-"

"Don't you dare say that" Keiji crying as he engulfed the alpha in his hold, Bokuto hugging the both of them and let themselves be held by the white haired alpha, the oldest of the three and surprisingly the most calm right now, "you're more than worthy Kuroo, you're an amazing father to our babies!"

"No I'm n-"

"Kuroo you made a mistake" Bokuto taking deep breathes so he doesn't start to lose it like his amazing boyfriends are right now, "mistakes happen."

"What's important is that you recognize the mistake and you learn from it" Keiji sniffs as he buries his head in the crook in the alpha's neck, "am I upset that it happened, yes."

Kuroo tensed up as he held onto both of his boyfriends.

"But I know you didn't mean it and I can get passed it, I know you're feeling guilty enough as it is and the last thing you need is me making it worse Tetsurou" Keiji pecking the hyperventilating alpha on the cheek, "breath alpha."

"Breath and let it out bro" Bokuto encourages as he squeezed the both of them, "we're all going to help each other out, we're all going to support each other.....we're a family and the kids need us to be feeling a hundred percent."

"He's right Kuroo" Keiji spoke up as Keiji was helping him even out his breathing, all three of them setting their heads against each others, "we need you to be a hundred percent and happy, we won't be able to rest easy knowing that you're in pain."

Kuroo nodded and says as he was able to start breathing somewhat evenly, "do you guys think I need therapy?"

"I think it would be good to get your feelings out..." Keiji looking up, "....you know, ones that you have a hard time expressing to the two of us and the others....we would love to be able to have you talk to us....but there are some things that take time and Bokuto-san and I don't mind waiting until you can get it sorted out."

"Do what's best for you" Bokuto not thinking as he pecks Kuroo on the cheek, the two alphas realizing what just happened and both jumped with their faces turning beet red, Keiji looking at the two of them with a big smile as he was happy that the two of them are finally showing more affection to each other, other than blushing and jumping to opposite sides of the room.

Or slamming their heads up against large poles....which the bruising went down pretty fast, he would have thought the others might have asked them what happened.....but he guesses with everything going on right now people got too distracted. Keiji in all honesty thinks even his own alphas forgot about it.

Both of them looking like Keiji was going to berate them, but the omega was very pleased and it made him very.....very happy, grabbing the back of their heads and kissed the both of them, "I'm glad you two are slowly warming up to each other."

Both of them blushing and falling for the omega more than they already have, "you knew?"

"You two have some tension between you two like how it was with me and the two of you before we got together" Keiji giving them a small smile and a blush, "but back to Isu, I'm going to take him to the hospital to get his ear checked, and then I was thinking.....that since I'm not with Junn and Junn wanted the kids homeschooled....I was thinking that since the winter break is almost over and as long as I can get things worked out for the school...." both of the alphas looking intrigued, Kuroo still leaned into the omega and still holding both of his boyfriend's hands, still very tense and still wanting to ball his eyes out from all the stress, "....would you think it would be a good idea for me to take the boys to school?"

"I would think so" Bokuto smiles as he looks over the the male alpha and omega, then looking back over to Keiji, "let them make new friends and socialize."

"I think it would be good for Isu" Kuroo spoke up as he takes a deep breath, "make him feel loved by others, he loves making new best friends...."

"Kuroo, you're going to do great ok" Bokuto reassured him as he gave Kuroo's hands a squeeze, "Isu is slowly getting there.....although he's starting to act a little funny with me too..." Bokuto pursing his lips.

"Then we take him to therapy" Keiji concluded, "I know I discussed this with the two of you individually, but we're a team and I want all of this to be group discussions."

Both alphas nodded to the omega, Keiji smiling.

"School and art therapy, I think that will be good for them."

Keiji leaning in and pecking Kuroo on the cheek, "I'm not angry."

Kuroo looking up at the omega and alpha with sad cat eyes, breaking the hearts of the two.....but knows Kuroo will need to calm down for a bit, he's going through a lot.

"Thank you."

 

-Flash Forward: 2:00 P.M.-

 

Tobio started running as soon as the managed to punch the man who decided to touch him inappropriately, he didn't know where he was going.....he had no idea where he was going, but he just wanted to be far away as possible from the man.

Tobio can't take it anymore, he just couldn't take it anymore, all he wanted was a nice lunch.....just a lunch with Kenta, Yuu and his brother.....it was going so well, but like everything in his life....it never seemed to go his way. He knew that there was going to be an unpleasant conversations.....he knew it since Kenta wanted to talk about some difficult subject matter.....but then things just went south and he couldn't handle it anymore.

He had to leave the restaurant.

Having to be constantly reminded of how much he's been shoved around, how much he's been hurt, taken advantaged of......used and abused and now his life....his life and his sons lives are in danger.

He's so fucking angry.

Raped.

Bullied.

Beaten.

Choked.

Stabbed.

Having his brother's freedom threatened.

His father is getting out.

He was lied to by Daishou about the damages.

He lost his baby Tooru.

Lost people he used to call friends.

Had his virginity taken away from his father when he was only six.

Was almost forced into a bond.

He's was going to be sold, and possibly still sold since his father is getting out, to someone that his father called his boss.....he was going to be sold.

He knows he's been put through more than what he's even listing in his head as he just wants to run away.

He's tired.

His livid.

'Why do people think it's ok to hurt me.....to use and touch me?'

Tobio's eyes started to turn black as he was starting to lose it, all the new things learning driving him insane, he doesn't know how to keep himself sane.....he needed Oikawa...he needed someone......but it was like he was deliberately targeted almost as soon as soon as he walked out of the restaurant to walk for a bit to clear his head, Kenta let him, talk him that he just needed to text him frequently, Kuroo requesting the same thing. Almost as soon as he walked out of the building he was being followed, then he started to run as soon as he was touched inappropriately, not having it and trying his best to get out of there.

"Gotcha bitch" the man pulling on his dress, Tobio's eyes widen as he pulled against the random alpha, immediately slammed onto the ground on his back, the man trying to spread his legs as he tried kicking and cried out for help, but noticing that he was in the woods and no one else around, at least that's what he was thought. The man pulled out a knife, and that's when everything went black and let his inner rage break free.

Unable to contain it any longer.

He wanted it all to stop.

Just everything.

Tobio snapped.

Tobio letting out an ear piercing scream as he wasn't going to let that knife anywhere him and his little Aito. Tobio slamming his foot in the alpha's cock and didn't hesitate to then slam his foot in the alpha's face. The alpha doubling over in pain as he was shouting out in pain, Tobio not even thinking in his rage filled mind, seeing red at this point, looked at the knife that the alpha dropped. He quickly grabbed it and at inhuman speed, without a second thought he jumped on the alpha and raised the knife up in the air, not giving the alpha a chance to even think as he slammed the knife down.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Daishou standing there behind Tobio with a wide eye, lowering the gun as Tobio just continued and continued again and again.

Eye twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part to Tobio's and Oikawa's stargazing will be shown in the flashback in the next chapter, the lunch with Tobio, Yuu, Kuroo and Kenta will all be played out, so next chapter things will explained more about what happened around the end of this chapter. Like time jumps and flashbacks.
> 
> I hope to hear from you, hope you enjoyed and I hope that you have an amazing week!! <3 <3


	36. Ohhhhh Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Almost there I promise! Will get this up within the next few hours or so, just to be on the safe side! Thank you so much for the patience and support and I'm sorry that this is taking me a lot longer than normal to get a chapter up!**  
>    
> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Tokshoh, LaLaumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisyaoitoo, Ellia16 and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't thank you all enough!!
> 
> ***Grammer I will be messing with more right after I update this chapter, so sorry if about grammar in advanced, I will be getting it fixed asap!!***
> 
> This chapter went through multiple rewrites, so I hope that you enjoy this one, of course plans switched up a bit, but this one I wanted certain stuff to happen and I think I got them in! I will respond to comments asap, I will be able to get to them this week!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> **Mature Content, Sexual Content, Language, Blood And Violence, Self Harm, Bullying, Mentions Of Rape, Mentions of Miscarriages, Unnamed Character Death, Dark Thoughts***

-December 27th: 4:00 A.M.-

 

Tendou let out a yawn as he heard someone ring his doorbell, throwing on his shirt as he was wondering who in the hell would be wanting to stop by his home at this time......and for what reason?

Because some of the other gang members that he's with, that he communicates with daily now live with him, looking over to see Kawanishi look up from the newspaper in his hands as he sits on the couch, raising eyebrow at him, Tendou just shrugging his shoulders with a yawn. Ohira and Tsutomu in the kitchen, but he knew that Ohira was listening in getting ready, Tsutomu was......he found the younger alpha endearing. He's good at what he does, very obedient and can see that he wants to be a future leader of the group, ready to do anything asked of him......but dear lord Tendou thought that he was a goofball at the same time. Like a little puppy willingly doing anything asked of him, but he was still learning. Normally with people like Tsutomu he wouldn't even think twice about, but there was something about that kid that he always kept on his radar, the fact that he wanted to be the next leader, one that he idolized Ushijima when he was being prepped to take over before he just decided to up and leave without a reason other than;

'Volleyball.'

Short, sweet, simple and to the point and looking at the leaders and everyone else in the group as if they were a bit on the stupid side......although most of the others in the group were looking at him in that way.

Tendou didn't get it, he really didn't, but anyone in their right mind would have been stupid to try fight him, to try to keep him from leaving.....since Ushijima wasn't one to be fucked with. That alpha can squash anyone like a pebble if he so desired, and as much as he looked up to the alpha at the time and still does, hard to not miss him with the career that he made out of volleyball, he was kind of glad. He didn't exactly like the approach that the younger alpha had, he wanted to do the complete opposite of Ushijima.

Tendou doesn't even believe there is such thing as 'peacekeeping' in the gang world, in the world that they lived in it was either be the hunter or the prey, and Tendou refused to allow his powerful gang to be other than the best. They were.....but then of course Suguru Daishou and his little bitty tiny omega had to make things very difficult. He's known as the Guess Monster for a reason, but if there was one thing that Suguru proved to be very skilled and formidable in, it was being a quick Guess Monster himself, highly intelligent pain in the ass, and Shinsuke Kita proved to be an even bigger pain in the ass than him......and what made it insulting and harder for them is when Suna left not too long before he became the official leader, Suna knowing how they do things, knows how he operates since he and the traitor used to be pretty close, knows everyone's strengths and weaknesses.....and Suna was one of their up and coming fighters since he honed in a skill most people didn't know how to even begin to use.

Pressure point specialist.

Knowing pressure points is one thing, but being able to completely immobilize and just take someone out with just a quick jab or two is something dangerous to have. It was something that he noticed at the standoff, used to he would have to throw a punch or two, then hold the person down and then jab them a few times to take them out. Now he's noticed that he's gotten a lot quicker, definitely beefed up more which means that he's gotten a lot physically stronger, and since he's a lot physically stronger his jabs to the pressure points are that much more effective. With his built, combined strength and and speed, being hard to read and the alpha being able to read a person's movement and being able to tell what move what direction......just being able to use his patience and reading skills, that Tendou is good at as well since he used to train with the younger alpha frequently when they both grew up with each other.

Pissed him off.

What pisses him off more and is insulting is that fact that when he left their gang for fox gang, he ended up fucking the itty bitty omega that had been giving them a lot of problems. Now it seems like he's started a family with the omega since he noticed that Kita was about to pop at the standoff, he doesn't know how many kids and neither does any gang that he's been in contact with since he's been back, since Kita keeps his offspring(s) well hidden, which is very smart of the omega since a gang leaders kid will be heavily targeted, especially with how big the Inarizaki gang has become since Suguru came into the picture, and how Kita has been able to carry out their high status after Suguru's death. Suna, since he knows Suna is the father......can't stand him and neither the others in the gang, since he's looked on as a traitor, a traitor that he, and especially Kawanishi as well want to take down the alpha.

He's always had a close friendship with the younger alpha, they just seemed to click and usually agreed on almost everything that they've carried out. He was the only one that he even really discussed why he was leaving the gang after he and Semi talked about running off, that he was going to give the omega the life he wanted, while Kawanishi was pissed at him for wanting to leave, he was willing to cover for him since their gang wasn't the friendliest with people leaving......not without repercussions. To which he appointed his friend as leader, since not too long before he met Semi he was already grooming him to be his official right hand man, he REALLY started to make sure that the younger alpha was ready to step up to the plate before he ran off with Semi......since there was no way in hell he wasn't going to leave without someone knowing what the hell they were doing. He was able to come back with very little issue, Kawanishi welcomed him back with open arms and the two of them are now leaders together, co-leaders so to speak, and as much as he wanted to be fully in control like he used to be......he knew that he should be lucky that he wasn't beaten the shit out of coming back in, all he got was a slap from Kawanishi. Others in the gang seemed to love the idea of having him back, they liked and obeyed Kawanishi, but he was the OG and if Kawanishi respected and looked up to him, the others seemed to as well. That's where Tendou knew he got lucky and that he wasn't beaten and flat out rejected when he came back a couple of days after he hurt Semi and......he murdered his own kid......

Taking a deep breath as he didn't want to think about the little one, and he's trying his damnedest to forget about Semi.......but there was something about that the ex stripper that just made him attracted to him and he couldn't for the life of him explain it......such a beautiful......a beautiful, sad and angry creature.

Such a creature that had scars buried, covered up with the pills and alcohol......Eita Semi the damaged ex stripper omega that can pull anyone in with his intense gaze.....knowing he would be very popular omega that others would pass around the have good looking and powerful children, since that omega has a lot of strength and determination to go out and get what he wants......but he knew that others would try to take Semi behind his back, that other gangs would look at him and would want to make deals to see if they can get their hands on the blond haired beauty.

He wasn't going to chance Semi getting touched by others while in the gang.

Semi was always so determined to get what he wanted.

Semi wanted children and to start a family, and he's doing that......hearing that he's already pregnant with Konoha's kid......KONOHA, an UNDERLING for crying out loud......that in of itself is a slap in his face that someone in a lower position, and from a different gang, again losing someone to the fox gang....Semi choosing a underling from a different gang....that thought pissed him beyond belief.

Semi wanted someone else, he went and picked Konoha up. Semi even admitted it to him, that he was the one to grab Konoha's face to slam his lips on his, he knew Semi wouldn't lie about cheating on him.

Semi wanted his answer to the one question that Tendou had a very hard time answering.......afraid that he was going to lose him in the process, which he did, but Semi was very aggressive in wanting his answer.....

Semi was so fucking determined to take pills that when he learned that he wasn't going to supply him with any, that he was going to give the omega any money to buy stuff, not unless he was with the omega to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't buy any pills, he went out and stole them from stores. That or he pick pocketed people for their money and went off to buy pills. Same goes with alcohol, he couldn't for the life of him understand how Semi learned his tricks since he knew for sure the omega wasn't apart of any gang, any gang would have kept Semi, kept or traded for high priced items since his beauty, and how he is sexually is something that most gang members would love to have.

A very sexual, rough, knows what he's doing, amazing body that the stretch marks didn't deter from how he was in Tendou's eyes, his bedroom eyes are something to behold, smart, knows how to please and alpha and get him going........the way he moves those fucking hips of his, so sensual, smooth, hypnotizing, the way he bites his bottom lip.......so fucking confident to seduce him.....and the omega is rightfully confident.....worships the beauty's body, worships his beautiful face.....the sounds he makes during sex was something that he wished he can listen to everyday.......

That fucking omega.

Semi pissed him off so much and just wanted to forget about him......but he couldn't. All those years they've spent together, all the moments they've had, the good, the bad, the ugly and just memories that he looks back on and wonders what the hell is wrong with him and Semi....why were the two of them just angry. They had so many moments that they would just shove, slap, kick, bite, sometimes spit on each other.....like they just seemed to just fucking hate each other some days that it he wondered, how some days he just wanted to shove the hotheaded omega because he just pissed him off so much some days, and he knew the omega had his days where he felt the same about him. But then they would have rough sex, sex that he and Semi have both called it 'hate sex'.......he's so pissed off at the omega, he felt guilty for nearly raping the omega the last time he saw him when Konoha had to throw him off of Semi, hearing Semi crying was never easy.......he hated to hear him cry....he always wanted to break down every time Semi did, and Semi has been the only person to really get him to that emotional place.

He wanted to forget him.

He knew he didn't deserve him.

But he wanted him badly.

And Konoha.....he didn't really have a problem with the alpha all that much in the beginning, if anything he was actually glad that the alpha had his omega's back when Semi was getting bullied by the omegas that used to work at the hotel until they got fired, glad that Konoha was keeping an eye on his omega when he couldn't. Hell Konoha saved Semi from being trapped in the elevator, the elevator that the omegas hurting Semi didn't even bother trying to save Semi, from what the omega told him they just laughed that he was stuck and didn't bother trying to get him any help.......he got lucky that Konoha always managed to be very close by and was able to get Daichi's father, and was able to get his omega out of there. Konoha even called him when he was sleeping from working an overnight shift as a bartender, and when he got there Semi was hugging onto Konoha and didn't seem to let him go until he spoke up to get his scared and very upset omega's attention. He can tell by the look in Konoha's eyes that he fancied Semi, but with how respectable the blond was, the fact that Konoha made sure that he was notified about what happened made him, the fact that he stepped aside and let the two of them hug, talk and kiss it out and get to the bottom of what happened since Konoha made sure to tell what happened to Daichi and his father.

He talked to Konoha and decided to talk and invite him for helping and protecting his omega, knowing that Konoha hadn't put any moves and was nothing but respectful to his omega. He and Konoha actually became friends of sorts, not the best of friends, but they got along just fine. Now he regrets letting Konoha in closer since he knew Semi started to let himself talk and be friends with Konoha after he invited the blond alpha out to drink at the bar......regrets letting the alpha have a friendship with HIS omega at the time.

He regrets a lot of things at this point in his life.

Tendou walked up to the door and looked through the peephole from the door, raising an eyebrow when he saw a built figure dressed in completely black, but couldn't see his head that left the redhead confused.

"Who is it" Kawanishi questions as he looks back the his newspaper, none of the people on the other side talking at all, can be able to tell one two of the people standing still and with very little movements in their steps, their heartbeats beating regularly, being able to tell that there is no fear, no adrenaline pumping through their systems. The other one seemed a little nervous and wad beating somewhat irregularly, that there was a little movement that he could tell.....was the person swaying? He guesses since the only other heartbeat, the little tiny soft heartbeat that was a little quicker than the others......he's going to take a wild stab that it was a little one that's a little upset, and that mommy or daddy is trying to sooth the baby from the small soft whines that he picked up.

"Do you pick up anything off" Tendou questions as he looks at the dark gingered haired alpha, not wanting to chance anything right now.

Kawanishi shook his head, "not that I can tell, four approximate people, three adults and one that I picked up that is a little one. Nothing irregular about their heartbeats, can't really pick up on anything that we should perceive as a threat" raising an eyebrow at the title of the article of the newspaper article that he flipped to, pursing his lips as the title of it intrigued.....seems like an Elite child of the passed Jirou got himself in trouble, "so I say it's safe to open the door."

Tendou just trusted him on this and just nodded with a frown, patting his body to make sure that his guns and knives were all on him and ready to go if possible, nodding to himself and looked at the gingered haired alpha, the alpha nodding that him and the others are ready just in case, opening the door and froze on the spot as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yoohoo!" Tooru cheers as he gives Tendou the biggest fake smile in the world, his intense eyes beaming down at the alpha and waved at him, a familiar hooded figure with a surgical mask covering his mouth and a baseball cap, sharp dark eyes staring intently at the alpha, a red haired omega with beautiful green eyes staring at Tendou with wide eyes, holding a tiny white haired omega girl with the same green eyes at the red haired omega, the infant omega beaming at Tendou and was mustering up as much of a smile as she could, "are you the one named Tendou?"

Tendou shocked that the Tooru.......the Tooru Oikawa is standing in front of him, right at his front door......and he doesn't like it.

Hearing Kuroo's voice as clear as day at the standoff, about how Semi is his child.....which if that's the truth.....then what in the actual fuck is he doing here right now?

He can't possibly know.......can he?

Tendou doesn't know and finds it hard to believe that his ex, his ex that was a stripper at fifteen, how in the hell did an Elite child, a Powerhouse no less. But how in the hell would a Powerhouse Elite child, who would have had his whole life set from the moment that the child is conceived, end up being a stripper?

He was confused about that......at this point wondering if Kuroo was just fucking with him.

Not knowing how to feel about this......

Looking over to the red haired omega carrying the baby, tilting his head ever so slightly and locked eyes with him, the omega just seeming to look.....shocked. Why shocked?

He feels like he should know this omega, he feels drawn to him......why?

The baby seemed to want to be near him, hearing her give off very faint cooing sounds, raising an eyebrow at the little one on why she seemed excited to be near him, although he was feeling a bit of a draw to her as well, really unable to put his finger on it.

Like he feels like he should know these two omegas.

He then snapped his head over to Tooru who was looking at him with a small smirk, "I'm Tendou. Tendou Satori" sticking his hand out and forced a smile on his face and placed his hand behind his back, giving a signal to Kawanishi to get the others to ready, someone important is here, "nice to meet the one and only Tooru Oikawa."

"Oh my goodness you flatter me" Tooru chuckles as he shakes the redheads hand, "I was hoping that you will be of help."

Tendou rising an eyebrow as this is news to him, "what help would you need an ordinary citizen like me for?"

"Oh I've gotten plenty of connections leader of the Shiratorizawa gang."

Tendou tensed up with wide eyes and knew that it would be a stupid idea to try and act dumb, knowing how bad that he will look with trying to deny the obvious, "you.....are you here to arrest us?"

Tooru just throws his head back and cackles, Tendou looking over to Kawanishi as he poked his head out from behind a wall at what he just heard, the younger raising an eyebrow at him, Tendou just gave him a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back over to see that Tooru was starting to calm down a bit, looking just utterly confused, looking over to hooded man right next to Tooru......swearing he's seen the alpha before.....well he's guessing alpha by his built since he can't catch a whiff of his scent....so scent blockers.

But why?

Trying his best to not open his mouth and question the alpha, especially since he's seeing the guy not even trying to hide the fact that he's glaring daggers as him. Looking back over to the omega still looking over to him in shock, the little omega girl staring to get a little upset as she seemed to really wanted to be near him, and Tendou had no idea why since he's not good with kids and never has been, thinks that it's too much work......too much of a commitment, too much pressure to even want to look over a tiny life.

"She seems excitable."

Manabu jumped at the sound of Tendou's voice and gave him a soft smile, while he's not happy to know what he did to Semi......he can't believe that he was actually meeting him....after all these years he wouldn't have thought it would have been possible, "oh she is, very chatty little girl that loves to socialize with others."

"Very very sweet little Rika" Tooru coos as he take the tiny omega out of Manabu's hold, lightly bouncing her up and down as he gives Tendou a big fake smile again, "and to answer your question no, not here to arrest you."

Tendou inwardly sighing in relief, "that's good......then if I may not be rude asking this, but what exactly does an Powerhouse Elite like you wanting to talk to a lowlife gang member like myself?"

'Lowlife indeed' Tooru thought to himself as he was going to make this alpha squirm.....make him wish that he never laid a fucking finger on his little one, broke his little one's heart and nearly killed him in the process of killing his grandbaby.......and that shit ain't going to fly with Tooru. But he has a plan, he will get his hands on the alpha soon enough, but in the meantime he actually might be.....useful.

"Oh I'm in dire need here" Tooru kissing the tiny omega girl on the side of her head, Rika giving a small squeal in happiness as she turns her big green eyes to Tendou again, really seeming like she wanted to be held by him, "you see, I need help......and I can offer you many things, many gifts for your help, secrecy and cooperation."

Tendou's eyes widening as he straightened himself up a bit, "my help?"

"Why yes, from sources I've heard that you are the best in the area and can be of great help, you and your gang are highly trained and know what you're doing, I only hand out my services out to the best of the best, and I trust these said sources" Tooru smiles as he keeps lightly bouncing the tiny omega, "and I was wondering.....if you would like to work under me?"

Tendou's jaw dropped to the floor and a crash in the kitchen can be heard.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"J-Just shut up!"

"Knock it off" Tendou snapped to the others and turned his head to the Powerhouse Elite, not knowing if it would be a good idea to associate with the intimidating and powerful alpha, but at the same time he's promising something; but what?

He wants him to work under him and help him out with something; what is it that a Powerhouse Elite is looking to him to take care of?

His conclusion is something not so legal......probably something shady......if that's the case then he really shouldn't be all that surprised.

Not everyone is a saint, there was bound to be a person or two that will abuse the power they're given......but this can open a door for them.....he won't know unless he tries it out. Plus an Elite wouldn't want to be caught conversing with him of all people, explains why Tooru is up this early to talk to him, talk to him while it's still dark out for the people who know who Tendou really is. Plus he has a feeling there will be some repercussions for him refusing, especially since Tooru conversing with him to begin with and wouldn't want him or any of his members to blast that Tooru is conversing with a notorious gang.

"What would you have in plan if we do" Tendou questions as he decided to see what Tooru is wanting him to do.

Tooru smiling wider, "if I may be allowed into your nice home, I would be happy to discuss it with you. Get to know each other better, discuss plans and what I can offer for your services."

"Yes sir Tooru" Tendou stepping out of the way with a small bow as Tooru and the others follow behind him, Tooru then looking over to Osamu and leaned up to his ear, "as soon as we're done here, I need you to recover Daishou, no matter what he's doing since the letter states that he's going to fess up. From the tracker he's only maybe an hour out.....maybe all depending on the stops he ends up taking since my sons have to eat at some point, in a little bit I want you to check the tracker since he will be a lot farther and we will see what he's up to, find my mate and recover him whether he wants to be recovered in that moment or not......do you understand?"

Osamu nodded as he took a deep breath, really wondering exactly what Daishou is hiding here that even he missed......not liking this feeling that he has in the pit of stomach about what the next twelve to forty eight hours has in store for them; taking a deep breath as he looks around the redheads house.

"Yes sir."

 

-

 

"For the wedding theme I was thinking.....and hear me out on this" Oikawa smiling as he feeds the omega some chocolate pudding, Tobio and the little omega demanding it when Oikawa ran inside the store quickly to grab some snacks since he knew that Tobio needed to eat to feed himself and the little one when Akinari let the two of them use his car, Tobio giving a pleased hum and a small smile when Oikawa fed him and was feeling his little omega emitting warmth, both of them pleased that their cravings is being fulfilled, Oikawa standing in front of the telescope, Oikawa wanting to talk about the wedding theme since he says it pertains to what their going to be talking about here with the telescope in a moment, "space-like themed, stars! Aliens, planets, galaxies, sun, moons, black holes and the whole shabang!"

"Shabang?" Tobio questions as he eats another spoonful of pudding, "is that even a word?"

"It is in my dictionary" Oikawa smiles and gestures wildly up to the sky, "but I'm serious, I'm thinking it would be amazing for the wedding, space themed and get to have it under the stars, you get to wear a nice colorful dress, a star themed, Nao can be Iron Man in space or something along those lines, little one here" Oikawa dropping to his knees in front of the omega with a big smile, spreading Tobio's legs apart and sat in between them, chuckling as he saw that Tobio was going to town on the pudding, placing a hand on the small swollen stomach and smiled wider at the amount of warmth that engulfed the two of them, "little omega here gets to wear an adorable space dress, you two can match, or he can be his own little thing.....OH OH OH OH OH OH" Tobio looked taken back at the alphas excitement of planning their wedding whenever they can have it in the future. He looked like a kid in the candy store, eyes beaming and shaking on the spot that Tobio is honestly surprised that Oikawa hasn't self imploded at this point.

It is very adorable that Tobio honestly has a very hard time trying to not kiss the alpha at the very moment.

"Nao and little guy here" giving the stomach a nice rub, little omega elated at the contact and attention from 'daddy', "both of them can match and be dressed up in adorable little aliens!"

"You're really hung up on seeing Nao and our omega in little alien costumes aren't you" Tobio chuckles as he takes in another bite of the pudding.

"Uhhhh yeah, don't you think it would be very freaking adorable!" Oikawa beams, "I mean come on Nao is adorable and can pull off almost anything, then you have our little omega which I have a huge feeling he's going to look a lot like you, and if he is, that's going to mean two things" Tobio setting down the empty pudding down and crossed his arms in front of his breasts with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, waiting to hear what his ever so excited alpha is going to say, "one, he's going to look so fucking cute in a little tiny green alien outfit."

Tobio nodding, although he doesn't know if he wants his little one to look like him persay, kind of paranoid that his little omega would not have it easy. He will be treating his little boy right no matter what and refuses to have the world ruin him, but for some reason he's just paranoid that if the little one were to look like him, then he would be Tobio 2.0 and would end up going through the trauma that he went through. So he's hoping cat-like eyes and see if little one gets more of the Kuroo look since he thinks that's possible, since it's in his and Kuroo's genetics and Kuroo could easily have a baby in the future that might inherit the blue eyes or or inherit the......the Kageyama genes that make the baby look more like him, he's seen it happen before. The baby had the Daishou genes in him since Daizo is cousins with Daishou and has snake-like eyes, so that's entirely possible too.

"What's number two?"

Oikawa's face got a serious look that Tobio honestly got a little freaked out about, never liking it when Oikawa got all pissy looking.....endearing, but all around can be a little annoying.

"If that baby comes out looking more like you, I would love it since it would be a mini Tobio......which means...." Oikawa then suddenly throw his head back and let out a huge groan that just confused Tobio, now wondering what other reason would it be bad if the baby looked like him, then snapping his head back to Tobio in an over dramatic gesture and grabbed Tobio's shoulders, "I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CHASE OFF SO MANY ALPHA THAT WANT TO GET INTO OUR BABY'S PANTS!"

Tobio staring at the alpha in shock for a brief moment, Oikawa looking dead serious that the omega didn't know why.....but he thought that this was the cutest and funniest thing to him and placed a hand over his mouth, starting to giggle. Oikawa tilting his head to the side and looked at his omega with confusion, confused on why he's giggling because he's being dead serious, but also wanting to kiss the omega because damn......after all that is going on and seeing him cry so much, so much and it just broke his heart and made everything in him ache, seeing those eyes of his no longer dull looking ad can see light in them. The giggling was something that he also thought of to be adorable, especially since he doesn't like to giggle or smile all that much, although he's starting to notice starting to smile a bit more here and there when they're alone.....which he will take right now and is glad that he gets to see the beauty smile, but he wants Tobio to be able to smile, give his smile that can light up a room to and hopes to see him show it more to everyone else someday without alphas wanting to jump on him, because he honestly thinks it's god's gift to earth that should be seen more often. His eyes..... even though he can't seem them due to having the hazel colored contacts, he was able to picture the beautiful and hypnotizing eyes behind the contacts, the way that they just sparkle, how they just draw him in......something beautiful he swears that when Tobio was born, he swears it's something beautiful that can be seen from the space, be it a star, the beautiful color of a planet......something! That something he can look at all day, Tobio's mostly soft features help compliment his eyes nicely.

"Oh come on" Tobio says through his giggling that snapped the alpha out of his thoughts, getting a little embarrassed and scared about how much he feels for the omega.....seriously wondering how it was possible for him to be this IN LOVE with someone......not even his very first boyfriend that he had he didn't feel this way, only time he he had a draw towards someone without knowing who they when his father literally shoved him out of the van when he was taking him to his date.....and learned some news that he really didn't want to dwell on or he thinks he would start crying about it.....but the omega.....that person he met he had a draw to....really won-, "you're the one that wanted an omega Oikawa."

Oikawa gives another jump as he seriously wonders why he keeps zoning out in this thoughts about how obsessed and in love with this omega in front of him, "why yes I do, I've always wanted an omega!"

"What happens down the road and you get me pregnant and baby is an alpha?"

"I would still love that son of a bitch and teach him how to pick up the omegas" grinning at Tobio and wriggled his eyebrows up and down, Tobio rolling his eyes as he had a very strong feeling that it would be the case......can picture trying to drag his alpha son, or possibly daughter, off an omega's leg as he was trying to hump or just be dragged until the omega gives in to go out on a date because they were being very persistent, "like how I picked you up!"

"Uh first of all, you do realize how our very first meeting went correct" Tobio quirking an eyebrow and pursed his lips a bit.

Oikawa's face deadpanned, "yes I do...."

"Please tell me what happened" Tobio giving a small smirk as he rubbed his small swollen stomach.

"Do I have to" Oikawa whines, Tobio rolling his eyes when Oikawa dramatically fell on his back, really surprised that he's not completely annoyed with the alpha in his theatrical performances, although he's wondering if Oikawa will remember anything about that day they ACTUALLY first met, where he can say that he was immediately smitten with the alpha.....even though at the time he had no idea what he even looked like since he refused to look up.....which he looks back on his shy and jumpy nature at that time where he just got out of the hospital, realizing that his temporarily shy nature at the time was fucking stupid since he ended up missing this alpha.....but then he wouldn't have gotten Nao.....and as painful....as much that moment in his life will always every part of him ache.....

He doesn't regret Nao and his little Tooru.

He can confidently say that he can't picture life without them.....even though Tooru isn't with him unfortunately.....he knows that his love for the omega is eternal, and will always consider him his son, his heart will always ache at the thought of never being able to see his little star again.....he will always have that piece of Tooru with him. Placing a hand over his chest where the blue crescent shaped gem is hiding under the sweat jacket, giving it a soft pat and hoped that his little boy is ok.....where he is. He's so happy that Nao is the happy little alpha that he is, such a good child that seems to have endless love for nearly everyone he comes across.....a bit of a cheeky little asshole at times, but that was part of his charm and loves his little boy, glad that he has Nao with him.....now he's going to have a little omega into the mix.....which excites yet scares him at the same time.

"Yes I want to hear it" Tobio responds as he just stares, Oikawa feeling like he was staring into his soul.

"I tried to flirt w-"

"You flirted with me."

"Ok I flirted with you" Oikawa conceded, "after getting into a fight with your son."

"My five year son."

"A mature boob and Tobio obsessed five year old that I swear you can enlist him in the army right now, he would outrank all the adults and be a killing machine by the time he reaches ten....no scratch that, that kid is a quick learner" Tobio having a hard time trying to not bust out laughing at the look on his alpha's face, like he's having flashbacks to the first time he babysat his child and ended up getting his ass kicked and left the house a mess, "so I give him until the age of seven....eight tops to become a pure killing machine."

"That you proceeded to lose that fight."

"No I di-"

"You got your ass kicked by my five year old" Tobio says again with a sweet smile, "my child knows how to put up a fight."

"You got that right" looking up at Tobio, "he gets that from you!"

"Well I've been told that he takes a lot after me personality wise."

"Except he's a possessive little bugger" Oikawa lightly grazing Tobio's thighs, "your not that possessive unless someone just straight up wants to flirt with me."

"It pisses me off when I see others looking at you in that way" Tobio looking down with a pout, the downside to having an extremely handsome and omega magnet fiance, everyone wants a piece of him, "they just want to waltz up to you and flirt with you so shamelessly....."

Oikawa frowning as he saw Tobio visibly shaking a little, "Tobio..."

"What" Tobio whines as he looks up with his adorable pout, Oikawa snorting as the cute face, "you're mine and it pisses me off that I can't just walk up to you and hold your hand or punch them in the face for wanting to even lay a finger on you!"

"Well how do you think I feel" Oikawa chuckles as he was happy in a sense that Tobio seems to be just as frustrated as he is, the fact that Tobio called him 'his' made him swoon, grabbing both of the omega's hands and placed a lingering kiss on both on them and almost started laughing at the omega's red face, "alphas to me are worse than most omegas, not all since I've met some very confident and very fucking aggressive and determined omegas, but to me nearly all alphas are fucking bad when it comes to getting what they want, they're more likely than omegas to literally go up and follow who they're interested in and harass them into going out or sleep with them. Some alpha will even sexually assault and straight up rape omegas or betas if they're that fucking determined to get what they want" inwardly growling at the the thought of his father and what he did to Daishou, Atsumu and Daizo what he did to his fiance.....well a lot of alphas and them trying to get his omega, "not all alphas, but most are so fucking determined to get you since your an omega beauty that nearly every alpha would drool at the thought of throwing you down on the bed and having their way, claim and make babies with" Tobio's face heating up even more, "alphas tend to be a lot more forward than most omegas, and that in of itself is just rage inducing."

"Well omegas can be extremely passive aggressive Oikawa" Tobio squeezing his hand a bit, "most might not be that forward as alphas, but they sure know what to do and play dirty to get an alpha's attention. Dress a certain way, bat their eyes a certain way, move their hips a certain way, spread lies so that they can make themselves look good by tearing another fellow omega down. Most omegas may not by as forward as alphas, but they sure as hell know how to be manipulative when they want to be to get their alpha" Tobio points out, "two different approaches that make my skin crawl since I know a lot of omegas and betas eye you all the time when we're out!"

"Well I know that I'm good looking and all" Oikawa starts off, Tobio rolling his eyes as he seriously doesn't know how he's with someone that can be annoyingly confident......but like he's stated before, it's endearing and attractive, confidence is something that he's attracted to is all Tobio can guess.....probably.....he honestly doesn't know, but his brother has pointed out to him and throws a fit over it about his 'type'....how he has a type. Tobio honestly didn't see it until he started off with his old attraction to Yuu, how he's overly confident for the most part, loud, arrogant, self absorbed, a show off, attracts a lot of attention, usually is an alpha that knows their good looking and would use it to their advantage, tended to be sexually active alphas......and his brother couldn't stress enough about how LOUD his choice in alphas seemed to be, he knew his brother threw out other traits but he honestly zoned out at that point since he didn't want to hear how he seems to have feelings for shit alphas; although Oikawa was never a shit alpha to him to begin with.

Hell their first meeting all those years ago now knowing that is his current alpha, he was swept off his feet. Oikawa didn't know him at the time, didn't see his face and just knew nothing about him.....yet he still gave him a lot of money and helped him and his brother out a lot.....even still had the note that Oikawa wrote him as well. His brother was so confused about where all the money came from, but at that point he just needed to hear 'we don't need to pay this person back' and he was just ready to go home and sleep off the stomach flu that was kicking his ass at the time. Tobio could have easily been scammer and preyed on an Powerhouse Elite child, yet Oikawa didn't seem to really think about that, he was being sweet and gave him money for the roses and medical expenses that they were in need of paying off after he tried and almost killed himself.

But he didn't think back in his three main alphas that he's really has had feelings for, and Oikawa who he wants to marry and have more kids with......Yuu, Atsumu and Oikawa.....yeah he can't deny it. Loud and overly confident alphas seem to be his thing......much to his big brother's frustration.....although his brother shouldn't even be talking since he's a loud and overly confident alpha himself. 

"But to be honest" Oikawa continues, "I really haven't noticed any of them."

Tobio raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

Oikawa gave a fond smile at his adorably jealous omega, nice to see that he's not the only one in their relationship that gets worked up over someone eyeing, flirting and touching, squeezing the omega's hand again, "because I'm too busy making sure that other alphas and betas don't get their nasty ass hands on you, Futakuchi I've learned to let go for the most part, it still irks me, but that's only for the fact that I want to be in his place holding your hand, smiling and kissing you in public."

Tobio taking a deep breath as he seriously just HATES seeing omegas and betas eyeing his alpha like a piece of meat, "I just don't like them near you."

"I don't like the near me either" Oikawa now realizing that this might end up being the topic of conversation for a while, noticing that the more farther along in his pregnancy the more territorial and more emotional his omega is going to get, especially being pregnant with a little omega himself.....and he's heard from Akinari that omegas or betas pregnant with little omegas tend cry.....a lot.....and that they can be more difficult to handle than with an omega pregnant with an alpha. You never know what sets the omega off to get them crying and Akinari has told stories of where the alpha is so whipped, that they will literally come up to him when the omega isn't looking and give them a quick overview or cheat sheets of what and what not to say to their overly sensitive omega, so that way they don't end up being the 'target' of the omegas emotional episode, since the omega will be nagging, yelling or clinging onto them.

Which Oikawa always found that to be funny and used to laugh at the thought of whipped alphas, but then he's just now realizing that there is a possibility that he might end up doing that with Tobio.....

"I love you and only you beautiful" lips quirking up a bit when he saw his omega's cheeks turn red, "my omega, my beautiful and once you and I can go public, I will be showing you off to everyone and letting all the omegas and betas know that I'm not available" standing up and pulling Tobio up with him, pressing a kiss on the omega's knuckles, right below the ring that Tobio able to temporarily wear freely, looking at the sapphire ring that is crescent shaped and then directed his eyes up to the omega, "my love."

Tobio unable but to give a small smile and felt his face heat up even more, loving the feeling of Oikawa's soft and warm lips in his knuckles......but then it hit him, "what if some omega or beta were to ask you about your dating life anytime soon.....I know people would want to know what the only alpha son of a Powerhouse family would be picking up a mate sometime soon, and you did say that by Elite standards your considered to be late to the game as much as it is....."

Oikawa brushed back some of the blond wig out over the omega's eyes, seeing the omega starting to look sad again.....

"I'm going to make you look bad Oikawa, I don't want to hold you back" Tobio taking a deep breath, "I'm love with you but I'm so fucking afraid that I'm just dragging you on a leash with all of this...."

"You're doing no such thing Tobio Kuroo" the alpha scolded, Tobio biting his bottom lip nervously as the alpha slightly raised his voice at him, "if there is one thing I don't allow myself to go through anymore, that is being strung along. I've been put in that position so much when I first started dating because I was desperate for someone to love me" the omega looking at him with wide eyes, seeing a trace of pain flash through the alpha's eyes as he said that, Oikawa wrapping his arms around the omega's waist and pressed their bodies up against each others and gave a genuine smile at the warmth of the baby, rubbing his and the omega's noses against each others, "I honestly was wanting an omega to love me for.....well me. Someone who didn't think I was too much since I like to go overboard and constantly gift give and be all touchy feely with them" Tobio nodded, knowing that the alpha was a very loving, gift laveshing and physical alpha, loved to be around him all the time and seemed perfectly content with just holding him and not saying a word on days where Tobio just didn't have the energy or wanting in his dark moments to want to talk to the chatty alpha, and he always respected and held, massaged and napped with him, "I was constantly looked at like a sexual object to a lot of omegas and betas, I kept hanging out and being strung along that they might want to date me, that they MIGHT like me in that way, used me with my money to get them things and talked up a big game about how they enjoy my company, they will talk about their problems to me and I would offer my advice as best as I could and......well I wasn't given the same consideration, the moment I brought up a problem to them that I had in my personal life they deemed it 'too much' and quickly changed the subject, hop on my to have sex" Tobio tensing up at the thought, hating that thought of his alpha being used like that, that and he just hated the thought of another on his alpha like that to begin with, "or they suddenly had something they had to do and left......I wasn't looked as a person and just as a sex object that they can use.....although I've always craved more than just flings...." Oikawa unable to hold back some of his tears as he gave the omega a smile, Tobio wiping them and placed a soft kiss on the alpha's lips, Oikawa kissing him back with a smile......just so happy to have the one, the omega who's treated him different than all the other ones, one that he felt an immediate draw and connection with, ".....so so so many pointless flings that I had just so I can see if I can just look for the one myself, my other missing half....and yes I know it sounds very corny beautiful."

Tobio gave a smile as he took the words right out of his mouth, but that's what he's grown used to with the alpha......and has come to find very adorable about him.....so happy that the alpha is opening up to him about this.

"I just kept looking and looking that in all honesty I can see where your brother got worried the moment he realized that I had my eyes on you, he got so used to not taking any of the omegas that I brought with me to the old mansion seriously, because it never meant anything other than just a fuck session that helped me forget temporarily about the pain in my heart, I honestly believe in soulmates and I just......I was so desperate and impatient to find the one for me that I didn't let things take its course...so I really do get your brother being against us in the beginning, because he thought I was just going to fuck and drop you.....and I really do appreciate, as annoying as it is, your brother constantly nagging at me about how I treated you.....shows that he really cares about you and wants you to have the best...." Tobio giving a small smile at the thought, it's annoying....but he knows his brother has good intentions, he just can be abrasive and hotheaded about it from time to time, "....and you deserve the best after everything that you've been through. Makes me feel like with me and my track record that I'm not good enough for you and that thought constantly scares me.....that's why I see all these alphas looking at you, most of them got a clean track record and a not so fucked up family and wasn't a totally petty and vindictive prick in his younger years, that used omegas to fill a void.....since I know that I'm guilty of hurting others without a second thought...." Oikawa bowing his head as he just pictured some sweet omegas that he didn't give a second thought about, some of them seeming like they were in the same position as him on just wanting someone to love them......and he just did what his father does, and that's fucking and dropping them and ignore and act like they didn't matter, that whatever sexual experience that he had with them meant nothing.....Daishou stands out in his mind as someone he just royally fucked over.....royally treated like shit that he really doesn't recognize himself in his younger years, how nasty he was over something that really shouldn't have been a problem to begin with.....

But leave it to him and his vindictive self to shove someone away who was nothing but there for him, someone who tolerated his, Iwaizumi and Akinari's bullshit for as long as he could, they never returned the favor of being there for him the way he was with all of them. Someone who stuck around.....and it made him cry harder at the thought that just hit him.....that Daishou was just like him, they both wanted the same things......

They just wanted someone to love them.

Tobio cupped his cheeks as this is still something that is new to him, Oikawa breaking down and letting himself be vulnerable around him, he's letting down those walls and opening up to him the way Tobio has been slowly opening up to him, seeing that Oikawa isn't the constantly happy go lucky person......he was just like a normal human being and some 'god' that is being a Powerhouse child with no problem.....Oikawa hides a lot behind his stupidly beautiful and charming smile.

Tobio placing his forehead against the alpha's and looked right into Oikawa's tear filled intense eyes, wiping the tears with his thumbs, ".....you're not like that anymore Oikawa...." it was sad to hear that Oikawa seemed like he wasn't the nicest person in the world in his younger years, but Tobio knew he had no room to judge....that and Oikawa just seemed to have changed, ".....you know what you did and admit it, you've grown and learned from all of what happened in the past, I'm proud of the alpha I have right in front of me, like you tell me to not put myself down and be too hard on myself, I'm going to tell you the same."

Oikawa sniffs as he seriously doesn't know how he got so fucking lucky, he just flat out said that he treated other and omegas like Tobio like shit, and Tobio still wants him. Sees that he's trying, not looking at him like some Elite child with no feelings and not like an object to toss around.....that he's just a human being for crying out loud. Tobio sees that, sees that he's making an effort to be better than what he was before he ran into the beauty, "you're too good to me."

"I say the same since I wasn't the best person in the world when I was younger....." Tobio taking a deep breath, "....King Of The Court was my old nickname in volleyball when I was in junior high...."

Oikawa tilting his head to the side and pursed his lips, swearing that he's heard that nickname before....."you're nickname was King Of The Court? I've heard of it before in the volleyball world.....not so many nice things were said about....."

Tobio looking like he was wanting to pass out on the spot, the omega not all the surprised that the name even got to Oikawa, "yeah....I wasn't the best person and player in the world....."

Oikawa looking down at the omega with a frown as he had a hard time believing that the one that earned he derogatory nickname is his fiance, very hard time believing so. He heard that the King Of The Court was someone that was angry, never happy, almost constantly shouting, constantly insulting and bringing others down......self centered and never seemed to be happy with anyone.....

"That was you" Oikawa frowns, remembering how many bad things he said about the King just from what he heard spreading around in the volleyball world, constantly saying that the King just needs to quit volleyball if he was going to bring his team down, give up with whatever dignity he has let in tact......again not even trying to reach out to see and maybe even talk to him. That the King himself is a human being just like he was......maybe just needed someone to just love him.....and now knowing and being with the old King Of The Court, knowing some of the stuff that he went through.....

That's all the old King wanted.

Was just someone to just sit down and talk to him.

Someone to love him.

A broken soul who didn't know what to do with the hurt that he was feeling, and hurting others without really even thinking about it just seemed to be the way to go.

Much like how he was before Tobio.

"I was pathetic......hurting others and tearing them down" Tobio starting to tear up and looking like he just regretted every little bit of what went down, Oikawa giving him a sad smile.

"You've grown beautiful, and I'm so proud of you" placing his lips on the omega, both of them feeling closer to each other than before by opening up to each other a bit here.....turns out that they're aren't too different. Didn't know how to handle their pain in a healthy way and hurt others since they were hurting, two lost and broken souls that just needed a hug and to be told that they mean something......that they just wanted love.

To be treated right by those around them, to feel like they have a place in this world.

That they mean something.

That they're special.

That they aren't alone.

"I'm so happy that you opened up to me" placing a kiss on the omega's nose, both of them giving small smiles as they both couldn't hold back their tears, "thank you for pushing through everything that you've went through in your life to be here with me......because I'm serious beautiful..." placing a kiss on the omega's forehead, ".....now that I have you and engaged, I honestly can't see anyone else BUT you.......I love you so much."

"I love you too" Tobio croaked, "thank you being you and not changing who your corny and loving self" Oikawa giving him a big smile at the loving words coming out of the omega's mouth, Tobio feeling his face heating up as this is the most open and using loving words to someone other than Nao, "you are you and fuck what the other omegas and betas for hurting you.....you're so beautiful to me inside and out..." Tobio placing a finger on Oikawa's lips before he can open his mouth, "and dear lord don't say 'I know'."

Oikawa smiling wider as the omega knows what to say to him to make him not feel the worst human being in existence, "oh come on beautiful, I know I'm good looking."

"You really are arrogant" Oikawa smirking and sticking his tongue at the omega, Tobio rolling his eyes, "arrogant arrogant."

"Ok I get it, I'm a cocky son of a bitch" Oikawa chuckles as he pecks the omega's lips, "but I love you."

"Love you too" Tobio feeling his face just keep on heating up even more, surprised that he hasn't burst into flames at this point.

"And I love Nao" Oikawa smiles that made Tobio inwardly swoon since he knows that Nao still likes to give his fiance black eyes whenever possible, "whether that little monster likes it or not, I'm his daddy."

Tobio smiles at that, knowing Nao is getting there......it's a process that he thinks Oikawa is doing well with.

"And I also love this little one here" Oikawa dropping to his knees to where his face is lined up with the omega's small swollen stomach, "hold up the sweat jacket please" Tobio listening to the alphas request and pulled it up, Oikawa then beamed at the exposed bulge and put up his thumb, index finger and pinkie finger, while keeping his ring finger and his middle finger down. Held his hand out and gently pressed it against the omega's smooth stomach, palm facing away from him and moved it back and forth slightly. Tobio and Oikawa both giving out a small gasp in unison at the warmth just burst through the two of them, the little one obviously loving whatever attention he was getting from daddy, Oikawa chuckling and pressed his lips against the stomach that earned the engaged couple another round of overwhelming amount of warmth, "I love you too little one."

"What did you sign" Tobio questions as he and Oikawa both got a sign language for dummies from Iwaizumi, although Oikawa had been looking up different signs from the internet beforehand since he didn't want to wait on learning and wanted to be well versed for their little omega, Tobio feeling a little embarrassed that his mind has been everywhere lately that he forgot that this is something that he's been wanting to do, wanting to learn how to communicate with his own baby.....the knowledge of having a deaf baby still freaking him out a bit since he's going to require a lot of attention than a baby can't hear.....the fact that he's also an omega in this world where omegas already get treated like shit as much as it is......it scares him.

His baby being a male omega and deaf......he hopes he can raise him right.

Dear god he feels like he's already failing his little one that he's not already learning sign language.

Oikawa just gave him a big smile, "I told him I love you, because I really do love him like I love you and Nao."

"Dear god your so corny" Tobio chuckles as he mimics Oikawa's hand movements, feeling his little one emitting more warmth at the attention he's getting from mommy, "but I'm happy that you do......I love my brother and all and I'm glad that he help and stepped up to the plate-"

Oikawa biting his tongue as he was about to say 'so did Bokuto', although he didn't mean anything nasty by it since he now believes that was then, this is now.....he's not going to ruin this mood because he can't control his mouth......again.

"I really am happy about that, but right now being able to have an alpha as my own to help out is a lot more.....well I'm just happy to have someone other than my brother to help you know" Oikawa nodding as he kept telling the little omega that he loved him, "my brother needs to worry about him, Keiji and Bokuto and being a family.....since I really do believe that the three of them are good together."

"I do too" Oikawa nodding, glad that Bokuto and Kuroo aren't moping around about a lost love and having to deal with shitty betas and omegas themselves, they got Keiji and he knows Keiji is a good person, they need Keiji just as much as Keiji needs them.....now if he can get Iwaizumi to see if he can find someone himself because he feels bad that Iwaizumi since he stares at Suga longingly a lot, as well as Futakuchi with Daishou, are technically the only the only single people in their group. Him and Tobio are together, Bokuto, Kuroo and Keiji are together, Semi and Konoha are together and expecting......which he wasn't going to lie that he was secretly happy about having little nephews from his little brother.....he's still coming to terms with him and Semi being related, but that doesn't mean that he was going to disown the little ones.....he wasn't going to disown his new siblings either.....it's going to be difficult coming to terms with all of that, hell even Semi seems like he's having a bit of a difficult time like he is.

Oikawa shook his head, hoping that, and maybe seeing if he can do something to help the two all depending since Iwaizumi and Futakuchi are stubborn when they want to be, but he's hoping that they can be with the people they love in the future......whether it be Suga and Daishou or someone else.....and he doesn't know what at this point.

Suga is mated.

Daishou is his and Futakuchi's cousin......and for the fact that his father is in the mix is scary enough as it is.....like he stated before.....he's suspicious about that damn bond.

"Are you.....are you ready to talk about you and Semi being brothers?"

Oikawa tensed up a bit, "I'm never going to be..."

"Well" Tobio pursing his lips as he and Oikawa kept bonding with the omega, "do you hate the thought of it?"

Oikawa snapped his head up, seeing Tobio looking at him nervously.....knowing that Semi is his fiance's best friend.....

'Huh.....I'm engaged to my little brother's best friend' Oikawa checking that off in his mind, he's with his best friend's little brother, and he's with his little brother's best friend, 'small world.'

"I wouldn't say I hate it" Oikawa answers honestly as he intertwines his hand with Tobio's on the small swollen stomach, "I'm just....I'm just...kind of like with Daishou carrying my five little siblings, I'm just trying to get used to the idea of having siblings. I mean I have an older sister from my father's first marriage, but her and I never talk to each other. We don't hate each other and her and I never really have had a falling out, we just never had much of a relationship since her and I are different. We like different things, we hang out with different people.....I know my step mother hates my father and I know my older sister doesn't particularly care for our father, since she hightailed it out of house the moment the courts and father said that she can pick whatever house to live at, and boom I was left there on my own although it didn't feel all that much different."

"So...." Tobio biting his bottom lip, not really knowing the feeling of having that many siblings and being jumped with the knowledge that he has another sibling, which he kind of hope that doesn't happen......not that he would hate it, but he and Kuroo would probably be feeling the same.....plus it would be very depressing to not even know the sibling at all after his twenty two years of being alive, "......still processing then?"

"Yeah, I promise that I will try my best since I know you and Semi are best friends, and I don't want to ruin or put a wedge in between because I can't get my shit together, I will be trying my omega" Oikawa's lips quirking up a bit as he saw Tobio loosen up a bit at the words coming out of the alpha's mouth, "I'm not opposed since I've always wanted a little sibling since I was little, always wanted a little omega brother....."

Tobio not missing the pained expression in the alpha's eyes, ".....what's wrong?"

Oikawa letting out a forced laugh as he really can't believe that he's allowing himself to get this emotional again already, placing another kiss on the omega's stomach, and stood in front of the omega again, "my reason for wanting to star gaze."

Tobio intertwining their hands, "which is......"

"I want to share something with you that I love to do and would love for you, me, Nao and our little omega to start doing as some sort of tradition" Tobio tilting his head in curiosity, Oikawa happy to see the omega is intrigued with what he's staying, "you see, many many years ago when I was five my mother was pregnant with a little bitty omega" Tobio's eyes widen a bit in shock at the news, "I was so excited, I was so fucking happy that I was going to have a baby brother, you know how much most little alphas love to play" Tobio nodded as Kuroo was a lot like that when growing up, Nao is a lot like that and Isamu, Dai and Asuga just seem to be on top of the world when around to play with each other, "well my mom and dad went on a date on night when she was seven months pregnant with my little brother, I couldn't remember if they were doe with their dinner and movie, only main reason why I remember was due to the fact that I was being a little pissy that I didn't get to go out and each with them......but I remember.....I remember what his last kick felt like on my hand...." Oikawa started to tear up a she lifted his left hand in the air, Tobio's eyes widening even more as he started to tear up at the knowledge that his fiance has lost a little one, not a child, but it's still a great loss to lose a sibling that Oikawa obviously had a close bond with, Tobio slithering a hand around Oikawa's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder, Oikawa doing the same and placed a kiss on the top of the omega's head and muttered into the omega's hair, "......he was such a hyper and energetic little guy and I fell in love and couldn't wait to meet him......but then...." more tears trickled down his cheeks, "........if there is one thing that I can give my father credit for anything, it's that he's a safe and careful driver, always has been. But that didn't mean others weren't going to get careless about it and...." wrapping both of his arms around Tobio again and Tobio engulfed him back, this obviously still painful for him, and Tobio can sympathize and feels his pain tremendously and was having a hard time himself from crying as well, "......well the car slammed into my father's...." both of them tightening their grips around each other, ".....and it hit the side my mother was on....my mom and dad did what they could and the van rolled and.....the news showed and told so much about what happened.....that's how I learned my little brother was taken away from me, was the fucking news told me before my father or other family members could tell me that he was gone...." Tobio moving his head to the crook of the alpha's neck, leaving soft kisses along his scent gland that made Oikawa lean his head to the side to give the younger male more access, a small moan escaping his lips, ".....a-and almost lost my mother and father in the process, and that especially hurt then since at that time I used to be close to my mom and dad.....so hearing that and almost lost three people that I loved...." Oikawa thinking back to the news and how he just started to lose it when they were all in the waiting room and waiting for them to let him and the others into his mother's and father's hospital room, breaking down on the floor and Daishou, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and Daizo all hugging him, Akinari picking him up and taking him to his father's room......remembering his father looking like he was balling his eyes out and was begging for him to have his little alpha with him as soon as Akinari opened the door, the two of them crying and didn't want to let each other go.

Tobio unable to stop the flood of tears at that statement, both of them gently rubbing their cheeks together and Oikawa letting out a small purr to keep Tobio and the tiny omega calm, "but....I really don't want to make this a sad thing beautiful, as much as it hurts, I.....I want to talk to you about something...."

"What would that be Oikawa?"

"The name of the little omega, our little omega" Oikawa tilting the omega's chin up to make eye contact, ".....my little brother's name is Aito."

Tobio's heart pounding in his chest at the realization, just now realizing just how much this name means to Oikawa, how even Iwaizumi was crying and smiling about the name when he first brought it up to him......just how happy Oikawa will be to know that he really loves the name.

"And was wondering if you would love to name our omega Aito" Oikawa smiles as he lowers his hand to the small swollen stomach, "our little dar-"

"Darling child, cherished one" Tobio smiling at the shocked alpha when he finished the name, "our little darling."

Oikawa's lips twitching upwards, "you know the meaning of the name?"

"After Iwa told me."

Oikawa's jaw dropped to the floor, "he.....he told you?!"

"He was trying to comfort me when I kicked all you others out of the room" Tobio interlocking their fingers on his stomach, feeling Aito the welcoming overwhelming warmth from the seemingly happy little omega, "he told me that you really loved the name and the meaning behind it, he told me to think about it and see if it fits Aito.....I seem to think it does.....he didn't tell me exactly HOW much it meant to you..."

"He didn't tell you that it was the name of my little brother?"

Tobio shook his head, "I think he was wanting you to explain it yourself, he just gave me the encouragement."

"So he didn't force you to pick the name" Oikawa looking at the omega with a desperate look, "like this is your own free will right?"

"Oikawa he told me that I should think about it, but overall the official name of the little one is up to me since the omega is in me" Tobio chuckles at Oikawa's growing stupidly charming smile, "I really love the name Oikawa, it's beautiful and I would love to name our little one after your little brother."

Oikawa started to cry tears of joy as his stupidly charming smile grew ad engulfed the omega in a big warm hug, purring louder than Tobio had ever heard him purr before, little Aito feeling and loving it and was emitting a lot more warmth than he ever has before from all the purring, kisses from daddy and attention from mommy and daddy. Tobio not much of a purrer was unable to help himself but to purr in response to Oikawa and Aito, the engaged couple soaking in this moment they're having each other and the baby, Oikawa leaving loving kisses on Tobio's cheek, lips and neck, Tobio letting out a small moan that it made Oikawa smirk at the beautiful noise that came out of his mouth, giving the omega's butt a nice quick squeeze cackled when Tobio queaked and slapped him.

"Did you have to do that" Tobio rubbing his butt from the pretty harsh, yet oddly arousing, butt squeeze.

"I couldn't help myself" Oikawa giggled as he slid himself behind Tobio and shamelessly started at the big bottom, "it's very nice."

"My butt used to be nice and flat you know" Tobio blushing as Oikawa placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him from turning around, "are you obsessed with asses more than breasts?"

"I love both, although breasts narrowly wins just because it's like a national treasure" Tobio face palming with a groan, "what?! It is like a national treasure beautiful! Male omegas naturally born without breasts, so when you are preggers they just grow nicely and carry milk! It's like a magic trick of sorts, all I have to do is stick my dick in you" Tobio's face turning a deeper shade of red at his perverted and horny alpha, "and I get to knot you, which by the way is fantastic."

"Oh my god" Tobio groans.

"Then avracadavra, you got an adorable little one in your stomach and your ass grows bigger, then your breasts" Oikawa pressing his clothed cock right up against Tobio's bottom, Tobio biting the bottom of his lip at the feeling, Oikawa slithering his hands to and cupped the omega's breasts over the sweat jacket, the heat from the alpha getting to him a bit as he placed his hands over Oikawa's on his breasts, "you like it when I touch your boobies" Oikawa sang and Tobio he was giving him a shit eating grin.

"In your dreams."

"Stubborn little thang" Oikawa pecking his cheek and gave the breasts a small squeeze before letting go and intertwined their hands again, Tobio about to eat his own words and grab the alpha's hands to put them back on his breasts, resisting at the last second to not give his alpha the satisfaction "I want to do something with you before we get to the dance with no pants!"

"It must be very special if you're putting off sex" Tobio looking at the alpha curiously.

"Indeed indeed beautiful, you know what helps me out a lot with my little brother?"

Tobio curiousity peaking and was actually very happy that Aito has a couple of special reasons, happy that Oikawa is happy and the two of them could reach to a quick conclusion with their son's name, "what?"

"And..." Oikawa squeezing Tobio's hand and gave him a sad smile, "....what I think would help you with little Tooru."

Tobio's heart clenched and squeezed the alpha's hand tighter, Oikawa biting back a pained groan and knew that he did it unintentionally to the omega when at Kita's home, so he wasn't going to complain. Tobio couldn't help but have the image of his little one flash through his mind, brown hair and those beautiful lifeless eyes looking up at him, remembering how he just wanted everyone to leave him with Nao and Tooru, what made him really break down and couldn't stop crying was Nao balling his little eyes out and was holding his brother's hand as he held the two of them up against his chest.....he didn't want to let go of them. Didn't want to face the fact that his little boy was gone.....he wouldn't see him again....

Won't get to hold him again.

Won't get to feel his warmth.

His happiness when he would bond with him.

Won't ever.....ever get to see him.....to have him in his life.

Tobio knowing he lost a bit of himself when he lost his Tooru.....and now he just wishes he could see the little beauty again.

"I know you miss him beautiful" placing a kiss on the omega's lips, "I know where we can see him again."

Oikawa nearly breaking down at his fiance's tear stained eyes, looking shocked and confused by what he was requesting, "......please don't be pulling my leg on this, you kn-"

"I know you love and miss him" planting another kiss on his lips, not blaming Tobio for getting a little worked up there, it would be very cruel of him to even try to play that cruel of a joke, "I feel for you so much, I want to share with you how I talk to my little brother, so that way you can talk to little Tooru.....ok?"

Tobio giving a small nod as he wipes his eyes, hating his hormones for making hit hard for him to keep himself together.

"Ok" Oikawa giving a small smile and pecked his lips, pointing to the stars, "my father.....as much as I can't stand him, told and showed me about the little angels up in the sky."

Tobio's looked at the alpha in shock.

"How little ones that pass away whether in the womb, stillborns or dying not too long after birth.....or just any little ones for whatever reasons, all fly up to the night sky and light up the night, show us how beautiful and bright that they are" Oikawa looking up to the sky as he did his best to keep his smile on his face, although just thinking about Aito, just thinking about the thought of Tobio losing one of his two babies.....just the thought of losing little ones in general is just something that's just painful to hear.....painful to even think about, "from what I've been told the color of their star is the color of their soul."

Tobio looking up with his alpha as he wiped the tears with his free hand, the tears unable to stop pouring down his cheeks as he can't believe after all this time he forgot about it, ".......little angels...."

"So you believe" Oikawa asks as he looks at the omega from the corner of his eyes, "heard about it?"

"Y-Yeah, many many years back when my mom and I used to be very close" Tobio looking up in the sky as he seriously wanted to slap himself for forgetting about this....guesses he was too wrapped up in grief to really think about it, losing his mom, then losing his little Tooru just a couple of weeks after, coping with being a mother since it wasn't easy for him managing the two deaths and a newbie at motherhood. So many sleepless nights, grieving, Nao looking so much like Atsumu and his wounds were still fresh from the rape, being the angriest person alive that he felt bad for Kuroo, Bokuto and Bokuto's nice and ever so patient step-father......it was so hard to adjust during that time that he knows why the knowledge slipped his mind.

That, and for the fact that he, his mother and Kuroo haven't looked for their sister that was supposed to be older than him and Kuroo, before their father took her away.

"Kuroo and I used to look with our mom for our big sister."

Oikawa frowns as he just keeps on learning that the losses of Tobio and Kuroo just keep adding up, "big sister?"

Tobio nodding, "yeah, my mom says that her name is Nozomi, her star was a pinkish color and from what I understand a girl omega..." looking over to Oikawa and laid his head on his shoulders, Oikawa laying his head on the omega's, ".....she was taken away by my father, mom and dad got into it and he just wouldn't stop."

Oikawa giving a low growl in reaction to hearing that, 'that son of a bitch is just a piece of work ain't he?'

"That's messed up.....piece of shit."

"Tell me about it" the omega mutters as he lets Oikawa hug him from behind, setting his chin on his raven hair, "my mom said that it was her way of coping since she felt the loss pretty hard.....her old boss said something to her about it to help her out. Although I don't know who her boss even is."

Oikawa pressing a kiss on the omega's head, "well either was I'm so sorry for your loss beautiful."

"I wish I could have met her" Tobio smiling as he looked at Oikawa, "I'm glad I get to do this with you....and yes I would love to do this as often as possible and make it a tradition with the two of us, Nao, Aito and our little ones that we will have in the future."

Oikawa smiles back at him and kissed the omega on the lips, "happy that I don't have to worry about you not seeing the stars."

"Well good thing I'm not the only one too...." Tobio looking up at the sky, "Nozomi! Big sister where are you, I'm sorry..." his eyes watering as he seriously feels like shit for not looking for her and her little Tooru all these years, "....I'm sorry that I haven't looked for you, could you please show me your beautiful star!"

"Nozomi it's your brother in law" Oikawa shouts and gives a smile at the blush he can feel the omega give, "I would love to meet you, I hear you have such a pretty star, I hear that you're such a beautiful little thang!"

Tobio couldn't help but give a small giggle, the two of them screaming out "NOZOMI KUROO!"

And just like that, the the bright pink star shows up in the sky for the couple to see, both of them giving wide smiles and Tobio was filled with happiness that he was able to see her again.

'Happy...to.....see you...'

"I'm happy to see you too" Tobio responding as he looks through the telescope and up to the pink star flickering when he heard the female voice.

'Miss.....you..'

"Miss you too big sister."

"You can hear the voices too" Oikawa looking a little shocked by this, Tobio nodding as he kept looking at the pretty star, "I thought it was just my father and I and our wishful thinking."

"Maybe it is, I mean after all" the omega looking over to the alpha with a sad smile, "we're still grieving."

Oikawa nodded as he can feel the omega's longing for his big sister and son, "maybe it is....maybe it isn't, but I like to think it's real.....so I'm really talking to my little brother."

"Then call on him."

Oikawa smiles and nods as the pink star was shining brighter and brighter, and he honestly believes that the little ones up in the sky are real, that them talking is real....that he's sees their beautiful souls up in the sky talking to them.

"Aito Oikawa, little brother it's me again" Oikawa calls out with a big smile, knowing that this being a routine since he does this most nights and as expected, it doesn't take his little brother long to appear, seeing the light turquoise star shining bright real close to Nozomi, his star shining bright up in the sky that it made Oikawa giggle.

Always has a demanding presence......he is an Oikawa after all.

"He's happy to see you" Tobio giggles as he twisted a knob that scooted the lense back so he can see both of the beautiful stars shining just for the two of them, "hi Aito, it's your brother in law."

Oikawa being filled with joy when he heard that, and his little brother seems to be filled up with joy at that knowledge too with how bright his light is flickering and getting brighter, Nozomi's light brightening up in reaction.

'Hey.....big brother.....' Oikawa and Tobio heard, 'hello.....new brother....'

"He certainly likes you" Oikawa leaning down and pecking Tobio's cheek, Tobio kissing his in reaction, "nice to see you little brother."

"Nice to meet you too Aito" Tobio feeling the happiest that he has been in a while, speaking to these little ones and and with his fiance is just....well is almost a complete magical experience.

All that's missing his having Nao with them, Oikawa seeming to read his mind, "we will bring Nao with us the next time we stargaze ok?"

Tobio nodding with a smile, "good, I was wanting to ask you that..." Tobio taking a deep breath as the moment has come....looking up in the sky as tears poured down his cheeks, "Tooru Kuroo......baby are you there....it's momma...."

"Tooru buddy where are you" Oikawa calls out as he gently rubs his fiance's back in soothing circles, "it's your father in law, I would love to meet you little guy and I know momma misses you dearly!"

"Tooru please let me see you!" Tobio cries out, "I'm so sorry that I haven't looked out to find you all this time, I love you and miss you so much that my heart aches at the thought of not being able to hold you!"

Oikawa leaning down and kissed the omega, rubbing his stomach to feel their little Aito emit warmth to his grieving momma, "we would love to meet you and see your pretty star next to Nozomi and Aito's!"

"I love you!"

'Love....and miss....you...momma.'

Tobio gives out a small gasp when he heard the voice, such a sweet voice that was music to his ears, looking up to see a royal blue star shine in the middle of Aito and Nozomi's star, the blue flickering and getting brighter.

"I love and miss you too, I'm so happy to see you" Tobio crying out tears of joy, his longing being filled in this moment as he speaks to his little one, "I'm so happy to see you."

'So....happy to see...you...too momma.....love you and brothers.'

Oikawa unable to stop looking at his fiance as he gave the biggest smile that he's ever seen, happy that this is making the beauty relax....even if just for a bit, it's still nice to see Tobio being happy and getting to talk to his baby that he misses dearly, being able to tell that he and his little omega had a very close bond like Tobio has with Nao. Oikawa thinking all three stars are just absolutely beautiful.

"I love you so much and I know Nao and Aito love you too" Tobio smiles, looking over to see that all three stars are flicker and shining brighter with each other, "looks like all three of them get along well."

"Well your sister and Tooru were omegas and my brother was an omega as well" Oikawa smiles with a shrug, "maybe that might be it, little clique of omegas being there for each other even after death."

The thought putting a smile on both of their faces, real or not real it was a thought that comforted them both.....so happy to see them all again, the two of them being able to hear the 'I love you's' and the hellos. Their eyes widening when more colored stars started shining in the night sky, the sky started to look multicolored and were all flickering and shining as bright as can be, the couple shocked.....yet couldn't help but smile wider.....the little ones all conversing with each other.

Tobio taking a deep breath as he looks up at all the beautiful angels, "hey Oikawa, I got something to tell you that I just found out."

Oikawa tearing his eyes from the beautiful sight, being able to tell that Atio, Nozomi and Tooru were all enjoying themselves, "what is it beautiful?"

"I think I've met you before."

Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him, "huh? We first met at the eye shop."

"No we didn't" Tobio looking up at him and reached into the bag full of snacks, taking out the card that Tobio still kept with him from that day, standing up and handing it to him, Oikawa looking confused as he took it, seeing Tobio's cheeks turn a deep shade as he watched the alpha open the letter up, "not too long after I got out of the hospital after trying to kill myself, my big brother Kuroo was in the bathroom throwing up and I was by a stand staring at the display of white roses."

Oikawa opening up the card as that was starting to sound familiar, the card having a floral design on the front with the title on the front 'To the sweetest person I know' in cursive lettering, that looking very familiar, opening up and reading his small message he gave to the omega, what really got him was at the very bottom when he wrote;

'P.S. You smell very lovely and have an adorable voice, hope to see you and look at your face behind the mask and glasses, hope to see you again mysterious beauty by the white roses~ <3'

"You...." the memory hitting Oikawa like a truck at how his father shoved him out of the van, he had to sprint to a nearby store to buy some gifts to make up for being late to his date, being immediately drawn to the beautiful smell....the beautiful voice....just drawn to the direction to the beauty by the white roses, eyes water as he remembers the voice matching Tobio's now, just that Tobio's voice is a little deeper than it was when he was younger....but still sounded like music to his ears.

"You're the mysterious beauty by the white roses..." Oikawa crying tears of joy at the thought....that all this time....all this time he's met been around the beauty, always wondering in his years of sleeping around if he was ever going to run into him again, because the omega always stuck out to him......and when he met Tobio it was like the beauty didn't exist.

Well here he is.

"You helped me out so much with money that you gave me and my stubborn ass" Tobio giving out a small laugh as Oikawa drops the letter in shock at the turn of events, "and you were the only person besides my brother and Keiji who actually talked to me....willingly and so friendly...." Tobio starting to cry that Oikawa couldn't help but start losing it too as he was on cloud nine about all this....irritated that he and Tobio didn't start up a friendship due to both of their issues when they were younger.....but the fact of the matter is that he has the beauty that he always thought about.....and boy does he have the sweetest, beautiful and intelligent omega with a loving and caring heart, "....you made such an impact on my life that...."

Oikawa placing a kiss on the omega's head, "what is it my omega?"

"That you didn't even know me and still were a sweet and generous person, that when I found out I was pregnant with my twins....when I started thinking up names..." Oikawa's eyes widening as he thinks where this is going, "....I named my little Tooru after you..." Oikawa's heart pounding in his chest and staring wide eyed at the omega, "....I named him after you because you made such an impact.....you were that good.....no.....you're still so good to me and after all these years we've found each other....."

Oikawa slowly leaning his head towards the omega, unable to know how else to express his happiness in any other way than the best way he knows how....

"In a way...." Tobio leaning his head up at the same time as Oikawa, "....you've never left my side...."

"Then take this in that I will never be letting you out of my life" Oikawa says as he slams his lips on Tobio, the two of them kissing each other hungerily, Tobio dragging the two of them down to the their blanket by the telescope, Oikawa laying the omega on his back as he hovered over him, the alpha taking the omegas sweatpants and ripped them off along with the omega's underwear, grabbing Tobio's leg and started peppering and licking his skin, Tobio biting his knuckle and looks at his alpha in a seductive manner with his dark eyes, giving out soft breathless moans that came out of his barely parted lips, "so fucking beautiful."

"Then come on" Tobio giving him a smile as Oikawa looks at him through half his half lidded eyes, Tobio taking off his top and bra, massaging his breasts that made Oikawa's nose bleed just by looking at the seductive sight, the omega giving out louder moans, "I need you.....alpha..."

"You weren't kidding earlier" Oikawa purrs as he moves himself up and peppered kisses up his stomach, Aito giving his love by filling up his momma with warmth, which in turn made Tobio started to get more heated and desperate for Oikawa's touches, kisses and loving words, Oikawa then licking and sucking on one of Tobio's breasts, his other hand interlocking with Tobio's other breast, and together they started massaging and teasing his nipple. Oikawa learning that this is a very sensitive area for Tobio as his moans become louder, toes curling onto the blanket they're laying on.

"Please don't....please don't ever leave me..." Tobio moaned, Oikawa looking up to Tobio and raised his hand to caress the omega's cheek, the omega leaning into his touch and started sucking on Oikawa's fingers after the omega brought the fingers up to his mouth, Oikawa's hard cock that was desperately screaming out to be free harden up more and gave a small moan in reaction to the feeling of the delicious wet tongue slithering around his fingers experately.

"I promise I never will beautiful" Oikawa giving a kiss on the omega's forehead, then diving his head down to Tobio's breast and nipped on it to leave a love bite that made Tobio squeak, "and I will stay with you always."

 

-

 

Atsumu yawned as he sat himself up in his bed in the underground bunker, groaning as he was never a morning person to begin with and swung his legs out of his bed with a bored expression, swinging his legs back and forth for a moment before he hopped out of the bed. Just in his boxers that was even a little big on him and groaned, looking down at himself as he's just now realizing that he dropped some weight and seemed a little.....bony.....and not as muscular as he normally is since he's done hardcore training almost on a daily basis that Kita does as well, which just occurred to him that the hardcore training 'Special Kita Edition' is going to start here as soon as he can get Danuja to not be too clingy with him and want constant skin to skin contact and want to be held all the time. Kita will still be around his son while he's training, that's what he did with Masaru and Koji, of course he doesn't do anything that would harm the little ones, but he did manage to sneak a video of Kita doing a handstand and was doing pushups at that angle with a one month old Masaru laying on his back, looking up to Kita with his little analytical and sharp eyes. Masaru wasn't a talker and never has been big into conversation unless it's with Kita and Suna or if you catch him in a really good mood, even at one month he was being a sassy little fucker and intentionally got him yelled at because Masaru didn't want to be held by him and wanted mommy or daddy, but Masaru, and Koji for the short period that he was alive, both just loved being with Kita and watching him while they worked out 'together'. Still being able to picture little tiny Masaru cooing and squealing whenever Kita bent his elbows to and he would be face to face with his tiny little omega, that being the extremely rare moments that don't often get caught by others that Kita is smiling, giggling and having a nice 'conversation' with his Masaru with Suna there next to them looking fondly at his omega and child while he worked out with Kita, although hell Atsumu wasn't going to eliminate Kita and Masaru being able to understand and read each other's mind, especially with how smart and mature the tiny omega is and how Kita never treated Masaru like a little one for the most part, he talked and had made Masaru responsible and does a lot of cleaning.....smart and mature child.

If he can only succeed with bribing Masaru with cash to get him to take over some of his cleaning duties......and not get his ass kicked by Suna and Kita for it since Masaru loves to tattle tale when possible. He loves that kid and he knows that Masaru loves him, the small omega has said it here and there when he thinks he's not listening into his conversations, plus if Masaru hated him he would not even acknowledge his existence in the first place.......but dear god does he feel like the kid has it out for him some days.

"Guess it's back to working out and eating a lot of protein" Atsumu grumbles to himself as he stretches out his body. He and his brother has such similar body types, same height, voices almost sound the same, although Osamu's voice was always a little deeper than his. If they had the same hair color and they didn't talk, honestly the only people would even really tell who is who is just by looking at their bodies, Osamu is lean but also ripped, definitely someone who takes his training seriously and to the max on a daily basis, just like Kita is. Atsumu has always been the more slimmer one of the two, he's toned and stays in shape, but not to the extent to his brother, although his advantage that he has over his brother is his speed and flexibility, where his brother is weak in one area, he picks up in, where he's weak in another area that his brother picks up in.

Still inwardly growling about his brother.......that jackass dropped him....he was left to the 'wolves' so to speak at the hotel where his brother just......he fucking faked being kidnapped with being tied up like that. His brother has never been captured in his whole life, he knows that he would have fought Tooru and Daishou tooth and nail to be captured.....yet it didn't take long for Kuroo to drag his ass and start beating the shit out of him, and his brother was bound and gagged and not even making an attempt to break free as the two of them locked eyes.....with his same usual stoic expression. No....his brother would have looked pissed or knocked out if he were truly captured....no thinking back to it he feels like a fucking idiot, he should have thought and looked more into it instead of taking Daishou's word for it. Sneaky and manipulative just like his grandfather he was named after, being able to put on a persona that everything is fine and dandy, that all Atsumu has to do is listen to him and do what he says, then Osamu will eventually be freed.......eventually. Eventually wasn't going to go well for him.....but Daishou held a gun to his head and he....well he looked a bit desperate to get Atsumu to help him, and since one of the main objectives is protecting Tobio, which was something that Atsumu didn't have a problem with. He was already sort of doing that anyway when working under Tooru, it more of a continuation but a little more dangerous.....that Tooru has a dangerous underling out there and he won't hesitate on killing anyone who he will perceive anyone as a problem.

Which just now turned out to be his own brother.

That fucking hurts.

Hurts that his own brother lied and is technically going against him right now, which doesn't help his thinking.

Hurts that Daishou has been nothing but a liar to him, lying to him about his brother. Lying to him about his and Tooru's relationship, that it's not a healthy one that started off in.....started off in rape, that if Daishou were to have opened up to him a bit and told him that, then maybe he would have helped him out by trying to get him out of there.....knowing first hand what the crying face of a victim looks like, since he was knotted to Tobio and had to hear, see and just let it sink what he had done, what he tried to deny to himself for so damn long; Atsumu taking a deep breath and shook his head before he was tempted to cry and find the nearest store to purchase some alcohol. He really didn't want to hear it from Kita, Suna, Ojiro and the others that he was drinking again when he's been three years since the last time he's drank any form of alcohol. As much as his arms are still killing him from earlier when Kita and Suna made him stay still in the handstand position, he still put his hands in the air and leaned himself forward and got into a handstand, taking a deep breath as he just walked around in his room on his hands, trying to do whatever he could to not let himself cave into the craving of getting alcohol. 

Thinking back to Daishou, the five little ones that Daishou is carrying is the spawn of the wolf in sheep's clothing himself, and Atsumu doesn't know how to feel about that. Why Daishou is even allowing himself to be put through that shit.....then again....he remembered that Daishou was always wearing a scarf or a white bandage whenever he was around the amega.....could it be very possible th-

Jumping and let out a small shriek when his phone went of, collapsing to the ground with a grunt, growling as he jumped up from the ground and picked up his phone that he had left charging on the nightstand, picking it up without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello."

"Atsumu!"

Eyes widening.....speaking of the devil, "Daishou?"

"No it's the pope."

Atsumu's face deadpanning, "no need to get sassy with me."

'What do you want....' the alpha thought to himself, heart pounding as he's desperate for answers....he wants his answers bad.

"I'm your boss and I can tell you whatever the fuck I want" Daishou responds, Atsumu tilting his head to the side as something sounds.....different about the amega, he knows that Daishou is not ok from the videos that he's witnessed.....if anything he sounds....his voice just slightly above his normal tone is a lot like the ones in the videos.

Atsumu's heart pounding harder in his chest.

"I need you.....I need to see you Atsumu."

"A-About what?"

"I'm....I'm hurt..I need you...." his voice sounding like his normal voice again that made Atsumu more concerned, hurrying up to his stack of clothing that he took down to the underground bunker with him and set his phone on speaker, ".....I need help..." his voice going back to the ones in the videos, "....please..."

"Alright I will hop on my motor-"

"No no, I'm already here."

Atsumu tensed up, "huh?"

"I'm close to your area."

Suna on the other side of the door as he sprinted over to his room when he heard Atsumu letting out a small shout, getting a little worried, not that he will admit it out loud. About to leave him alone when he heard Atsumu say Daishou's name, raising an eyebrow and was thinking about asking him what the amega wanted with him since Atsumu still is working under the amega, but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by doing that. He trusted Daichi and the others around his omega, Ojiro is going to be with them so if something happened, he knows he's got him, and he's actually kind of happy to have Konoha as well since he knows the alpha knows how to fight....although not completely one hundred percent sure since he's waiting for Konoha to just start seeing and hearing shit like he did before.

He's too dangerous and uncontrollable in that mode.

But he has faith in Ojiro that he will be able to guard Kita, Masaru Danuja and the others.

Suna listening into the conversation, ear against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest, fingers drumming against his arm as one thing went through his mind;

'Mission accepted.'

 

-Flashback-

 

Tobio and Kuroo both sat next to each other in awkward silence as Akinari drove the two of them to the nice and expensive restaurant in the area, since Kenta wants to spoil the two of them, the two of them not knowing what to say to each other since the last time they spoken to each other one on one was when that night Kuroo cornered Tobio.......and revealed Tobio's secrets to everyone in that room......that Kuroo was lucky enough that the little ones weren't in there at the time to see all those graphic pictures. The file now in Tobio's small bag that he had hanging around his shoulder, knowing that Kenta might want to look over them......might. Tobio just came to the conclusion to bring it with him along with whatever files that he didn't know how his older brother managed to get his hands on, he didn't even want to look at the files or have them near him anymore, but he knew at this point that he was going to have to just suck it up.....just like with this lunch.

Suck it up.

He would rather just have it be him and Kenta at this time, because as much as he loves his brother......he's still feels too disgusting to be near him, that his brother doesn't need to be near a filthy person like him that has all of their father's and his friend's hands, mouths and cum on and in him.....he's surprised with himself that he even let himself sleep with Oikawa with how filthy he is. Then again, he was desperate to have his hands on him, to have Oikawa's clean and loving hands on him and to help him feel like he was temporarily clean. Plus Tobio still wasn't the happiest with jumping and cornering him like that......and he honestly sees Kuroo looking at him differently right now.

Like a freak of nature.

His mind not shutting off that he's a horrible and disgusting human being.....he already thinks lowly of himself with all the violent and negative thoughts that he used to have......well he still has those recur.....doesn't make him feel good about himself since he has such dark thoughts about death, blood.....wanting others to feel his pain and so much more.....when he was younger he acted on some of them......one of them he nearly acted on that could've easily changed where he could be in the future right now.

Probably prison.

Or in an insane asylum......

Either way it's thoughts that he's not proud of and that he's scared to think back on, not something that he wants on record for whenever Nao, Aito or any of his future children, Oikawa, his big brother and the others to be able to look at......since his brother managed to get his hands on this very private information. Sure as hell didn't want what happened to him when Kuroo and Oikawa decided to play tug of war with his file that blasted one of his deepest darkest secrets out to the the group......now they all look at him with concern.

Pity.

Sadness.

He didn't want all of that and that was his fear......that he was going to be looked at differently.

That he was going to be treated differently......that he's just some poor soul that keeps getting attacked and hurt again and again, to be perceived as more weak than he already considers himself to be at this point in his life.

Yuu......he feels like the alpha is upset with him, after all he just up and disappeared on him, like right after they kissed each other......which Tobio honestly couldn't help but blush at the thought. He doesn't have a thing for the alpha now, if he still did then he wouldn't be with Oikawa since Tobio doesn't play that game, it was just that he remembered it being special to him at the time, that in his fifteen year old mind that was what he thought about as maybe a 'new beginning' of sorts.......that the alpha that he used to have a crush during his first year of junior high asked and kissed him. That he didn't have to be lonely and have someone else to talk to that wasn't Kunimi and Kindaichi all the time.....so he didn't have to be around Atsumu.

Since his feelings for the blond used to be so strong at that time......

Now Yuu knows what he went through as a child, and that thought is humiliating to him. Give Yuu more of a reason to stick his nose up at him......he didn't know why he cares so much about what Yuu thinks of him.....guesses that he contributes to still kind of looking at the alpha in that 'bully' mindset, where he used to be bullied by the alpha. When he used to have such a huge thing for the alpha, used to have such a huge crush on him when he was being constantly hurt and craved to have Yuu to not look at him in a negative light, that every nasty word and action was something that he deserved and tried to change himself to what Yuu wanted. He just craved to have someone to love him, anyone at that point since his mother was still awful to him at that point, and Kuroo.......well at that time he wanted to have someone other than his brother and Kenma to be his only friends......he wanted to be like the other kids and feel like he belongs.

But then it brought back some negative memories of his father here and there around that time, that it made him paranoid they were able to just KNOW what happened to him, like they can smell his father's disgusting and vomit inducing scent on him and shunned him.

Of course now he sees, with the help of his brother, that a least some of the issue was his attitude towards the others, although that his attitude didn't give the others the right to treat him the way that they did.

Tobio honestly just wanted someone to understand him......he wanted someone other than his brother to tolerate and talk to him.

Then it just got to a point that he just gave up.

"You two are too quiet back there" Akinari frowns as he pulls up to a parking space towards the back of the building to give them some privacy, Akinari driving the siblings and just wanted the siblings to be alone, much to Oikawa's irritation, but was glad that the brunette didn't try to argue with him too much about it since he didn't want to stress his fiance out.

Both of the siblings tensing up and snapped their heads up to the brunette, both of their right legs bouncing up and down out of nervous habit, Kuroo looking his little brother with a frown.....he doesn't know exactly what to say. Sure they had their moment in the bathroom as he and his brother learned for the first time.....that his father took his little brother's virginity after drugging him, and by some of the things that he's heard his little brother say, that him just blacking out after being taken in the basement happened more than once.

So being raped who knows how many times on top of having a whole bunch of disgusting shit that his father and his father's friends put Tobio through......just starting to fume at the thought.

That his own brother would still be hiding this from him if his father wasn't getting out of prison, that he would still be so fucking clueless about his brother's pain......that it ran a lot deeper and is a lot darker than anyone would have thought possible. It explained so much to him with his brother's anger, his trust issues, his anxiety, the cutting made a lot more sense to him as well.....well he had a pretty good comprehension on his brother cutting from bullying their mother's constant verbal and emotional abuse.

He wasn't going to sugarcoat it any longer now that he's looking back at every little thing in his life.....

That's what his mother did to his little brother, and he felt like an awful brother and an awful alpha for not protecting Tobio and standing up to their mother more for the things that came out of her mouth. He knew he used to do everything in his power when he was younger to go against his mother, took her car without permission, he's stolen some stuff at stores, took his mother's money and was able to flirt his way to get what he wanted, alcohol being a big thing one of the big things he was able to get with very little money or for free. He used to get into a lot of physical brawls too, as it was also a part of his way to handle his hurt that his father put him through, hurt at his mother for a short period of time that she didn't get him and Tobio out of that house.....that she didn't protect the two of them a lot sooner.

Dear god if he was aware of the sexual abuse that his father put Tobio through at that time in his life, he would be blaming his mother along with himself for not doing something about it sooner. Made him wonder just what in the hell was going through his mother's mind.....she knew about pretty much all of it.....about the sexual abuse.....yet she still tormented Tobio.

Tobio knew that she knew, blinking back as his tears as he looked at his little brother a little longer......just now realizing just how much their mother's words TRULY affected him......looking at his little brother's bag with the file, knowing his brother just brought it with him just in case.....wondering if the therapy notes that was taken from one or two of their mother's therapy session, see if that might be of any help. Although he knows that his mother wasn't the most mentally sane individual out there, knowing that she had some anger problems, knowing that she had depression, anxiety and a need to have all eyes on her when she wasn't in her anxiety filled mind, and wouldn't be surprised if there was more that he's not even thinking of in the mix of it all that was troubling his poor mother......he was kind of nervous of the thought of looking into those notes.

What went on that happened to his mother that made her......that made her mentally ill?

Or was it something that she just developed?

What went through her mind?

What led her to act out the way she did?

"Sorry" the two of them say in unison, Akinari giving a sad smile to the two of them as they both blushed a bit when they both spoke at the same time.

"Just uh....." Kuroo says as he looks at the older alpha, ".....just a lot going through the noggin is all."

"Yeah" Tobio says as he brushed some of his raven hair out of his face, "a lot on the mind."

Akinari turning his body around in the seat and ruffle their hairs, giving the nervous brothers a fond smile and unlocked their doors, "if Kenta brings up something that you feel is too far, don't be afraid to tell him to fuck off."

"Seriously you two seem to hate each other" Tobio raising an eyebrow, "why is that?"

"A very very long story......" Akinari waving his hand lazily side to side, "drama that we still have going, and for the fact he and I don't like each other personally, he and I used to get along once upon a time. He and I weren't the best of friends, but we got along just fine but....."

Tooru popping into his head, the younger version of him smiling from ear to ear as he remembered walking around in the school, used to be proud of being Tooru's boyfriend, that a handsome, intelligent and very sweet alpha at the time, that an alpha like him picked him to be his boyfriend. Tooru asked him and he said yes, of course they couldn't broadcast it out to the public like they wanted......but Kenta.....Kenta seemed to see through them being 'just friends'......and he seemed jealous? Hell Akinari didn't know if he was reading the alpha correctly, but he just started receiving glares from the alpha not too long after he and Tooru started dating, the nice face and comforting smile that he used to receive from the alpha soon fizzled and just seemed to glare, wonder by himself and avoid him, Tooru and Kin. Kenta seemed to become a bit of a loner after the rift between him and Tooru, there was even a period that, as rumor has it, he was sent away by his own father to who didn't know how to handle Kenta any longer at the end of the school year. Many people questioned Kenta's older brother, and he said that he was just staying at his mother's house for a bit and that he will be gone the whole summer and won't be back until the beginning of the school year, said that he missed his mom......which Akinari learned to be a big fat lie since Kenta wasn't shy about his distaste for his mom........really didn't seem to like his father either.

Kenta's big brother has called him crazy, moody and over emotional baggage that doesn't like listening to anyone......his older brother was quite harsh on him, at least that what he felt at the time. After that rift and after being gone for the summer, he just seemed very angry, a wild child that didn't hesitate to fight back with him and Tooru. He seems to have mellowed out over the years, but Akinari believes it to be an act and is just waiting for the older alpha to just let loose that side of himself and just show that side of him that he's seemed to have learned to hide well.

He doesn't really like the idea of Tobio and Kuroo hanging around him and his son Yuu, especially with Kuroo saying that Yuu used to bully his Tobio....but the two of them seem a little attached to him.....and he knows Tobio and Kuroo are adults so they can make their choices. It's not like Kenta is at a high danger scale like Tooru and his big brother, so he takes comfort in that. So against all of his irritation, and for the fact that he's going to make sure Kenta isn't going to take his claimed sons, then he's going to get over it.

"Not a road to go down right now, but it will be something at that I will end up telling you two at some point since you two gorgeous children are so curious" Akinari snorting when Kuroo just smirks and wriggles his eyebrows at the comment, while Tobio's face just heats up even more.

One knows he's good looking.

The other gets flustered.

Which he doesn't understand how Tobio doesn't know at this point since almost everyone, and he swears it feels like almost everyone, is obsessed with Tobio and his beauty, he knows Oikawa constantly praises him everyday, the media does as well. But considering what he's heard about the siblings past.......he can't say he's too surprised.....maybe someday Tobio will have the confidence to smile and say 'you know what, I am beautiful'.

One day.

"Sounds good to me" Kuroo smiles as he looks over to Tobio, the omega looking at him as he still has a red face, "lets get going I guess."

"Yeah" Tobio nodded as he starts to open door, Kuroo frowning as little his brother just looks away and starts to head out of the car, Kuroo sighing as he wishes that he and Tobio can just be able to TALK again. See how his little omega nephew is doing inside his little brother right now, see how he feels about having an omega, see how he and Oikawa are doing and if there are anything that his brother might need advice-wise....or anything really since he doesn't know all that much of his little brother's relationship with his best friend, see if Nao is going to be starting up school or if he has another year or so......see if he and Hikaru go to the same school, see if the two of them can just TALK.

This time he knows what to do.....he needs to be calm.

He misses the strong bond the two of them used to have.

Akinari hopping out to walk the brothers in the restaurant, an arm wrapped around Tobio's waist and wrapped an arm around Kurro's arm, "alright boys, just remember to let me know when the two of you are ready to be picked up ok?"

"Yeah I will call you" Kuroo nodding, "you guys going to be watching the videos right?"

"Yes we will be looking over the videos, but before we do Daichi has something important to talk about. The next one we do plan to watch is Oikawa, Konoha and Semi's lunch with Tooru."

Tobio snapped his head to them as he was hoping to watch that one with his fiance, curious to see what Tooru said and done to hurt his alpha and just how it went in general since he knows Oikawa wasn't even the most thrilled about hearing about him and Semi being brothers. And he knows Semi is a bit conflicted about that piece of information as well.

And knows that Oikawa and Semi are conflicted with how they feel about Daishou carrying their little siblings.

Hell Tobio is confused and just.....shocked by it all......

"Tobio darling we will be sending updates ok" Akinari chuckling at the look on the omega's face, Tobio nodding as he felt his face heat up even more, "don't worry your hubby will be alright.....well alright as can be."

"That's what I'm afraid of" Tobio frowns as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers, "he really seems affected by this and it makes me worry that he's not going to keep his cool."

"He will be fine Tobio" Kuroo giving him a small smile and and ruffled his brother's hair a bit, Tobio looking a little surprised that Kuroo isn't rolling his eyes at his and Oikawa's relationship, "knowing him he will get worked up, there isn't any way around that, but Akinari, Iwa and Daichi are there to keep him from throwing any punches....." looking at Akinari, "....please tell me he won't throw any punches."

"Can't make any promises" Akinari cringing as he looks at the omega, Tobio rubbing his stomach with a nervous expression, Akinari kissing the omega's forehead as he can tell that especially from this morning how clingy the omega was with him, can tell that Oikawa really helped him out that it made the alpha giddy on the inside since he was so proud of how Oikawa isn't sleeping around anymore and has finally found someone that seems to be good for him, can tell how much Oikawa has grown since being with the omega, this being the first actual relationship that Oikawa has been in god knows how long......that he's not going to do what Tooru does. Which is sleep with omega after omega after omega or beta after beta after beta, get one pregnant and marry them whether he feels a strong attachment to them or not since he wants to see his little one, have a 'smooth' marriage for a couple of years or so, then go back onto the dating pool since the omega he was with wasn't fulfilling something deep inside the alpha. After dating the alpha for around two years, he knows that's what the case was, the omega wasn't fulfilling a need of some sort, Akinari knows he was fulfilling something since he knows the alpha never looked at another alpha, beta and omega in 'that way' when they were with each other, he can confidently say that the alpha didn't cheat on him or even think about it.

He didn't want Oikawa to go through the cycle.

He can tell Oikawa is good for Tobio and even though he still thinks they moved WAY too quickly for his liking to get engaged, seeing as they've only been dating for a short period of time, he honestly is happy to be planning a wedding on the inside and is going to be looking at what theme the alpha and the omega are going to have with the notes that Oikawa and Tobio have written down and agreed upon......since Akinari is going to go buckwild with the wedding when they're able to broadcast it out to the world. He will be doing all of them adults in their group......when they save Daishou......he wants to make everything up to him possible.....give him the wedding that he and Hisahito didn't get to have.

Heart aching that the thought.

"But we also have Kita and Suna, and they're intimidating folks" Akinari smiles as he just wants the pregnant omega, along with everyone else to stay as calm as possible, "and Daichi, Suga and I are there to tame your excitable boyfriend and best friend, and Konoha is there to help as well and should hopefully keep the ever so excitable and expressive Semi at bay" giving the omega's waist and the younger alpha's arm a small squeeze as the door was held open for the two of them, Tobio and Kuroo unable but to help smile at the older alpha's contagious smile, "so don't worry, we will try to keep things as much as in control as possible and make sure we get our answers. We will update you guys, so please don't worry ok? Please just try to relax" pulling the two of them closer to him with a bigger smile, the siblings leaning into the nice alphas touch, "you two need to talk and chill, we will be watching videos and Nao, Hikaru and Masaru will all be playing with each other. Hopefully Isamu's ear isn't too bad, everything should be fine."

"How can you be so positive?"

"It's hard Tobio" nuzzling up to the two of them for a moment, then letting them go and looks up and down at the siblings, Kuroo in a nice black dress shirt and pants, Tobio in a nice dark blue dress that is a similar shade to his eyes, the dress resting just above his knees and was nice and flowy, Kuroo and Oikawa encouraging Tobio to wear a different dress since the dress is a little low cut around his breast area and his boobs were popping out more than the two alpha's liking, Semi encouraged it while Oikawa snipped back and forth with his little brother on him being a bad influence on his fiance.

Tobio remembering Oikawa saying, 'those are my breasts on my omega, no one else's!'

Plus he was a little worried about some of the little love bites on his breasts were going to show, which assured him that he mainly did it in spots on his breasts that no one was going to see unless he just flashes the whole world, which he then reassured Oikawa that he wasn't going to do that either. As strange as it was for Tobio since he seriously doesn't get the obsession with his breasts that his fiance and son have, he can't help but smile at his boob obsessed alphas.

"With all that we've learned within these past couple of days, it's very hard to I can tell you that" Akinari smiling at the two of them, the two sibling looking at him curiously, "but it's one step at a time and I have an end goal.....it won't be the easiest to reach since Tooru is way more involved than I thought possible" Akinari taking a deep breath as he's still pissed and disturbed at the thought that his ex......his ex decided to rape his nephew and impregnated him with five sons....five little boys that he wanted to meet and get to know better, Tobio and Kuroo cringing a bit as they thought back on what Akinari was talking about, "but it's something that I'm not going to give up on. I'm not giving up on him."

'Not ever again' Akinari thought to himself, Kuroo and Tobio giving a small smile at the determined look on Akinari's face.

"Tobio and Kuroo!"

Akinari's face deadpanning as he heard Kenta's cheerful tone, Kuroo snorted at the snake eyed alpha's facial expression as Tobio looked over to the raven haired alpha with dark golden eyes walking up behind the younger alpha and was beaming at the siblings.

"Little brother darling" Kenta hugging the omega, Tobio hugging him back as he felt his face heat up again, Kenta taking a step back and continued gushing, "oh lord you look so breathtaking, well you already are very beautiful and the dress suits you!"

Tobio's face heating up even more and looked down, shuffling his feet side to side at the compliments.

"T-Thank you I guess" Tobio giving a nervous smile as Kenta just seemed......proud.....proud of him?

"Well you picked a very nice dress to wear darling" Kenta giving him a warm and welcoming smile, looking over to Kuroo in his nice get up, noticing that the younger alpha's hair is brushed back a bit and a lot more tamed down, "and you my dear Kuroo are as handsome as usual."

Kuroo smiling wider and gave a small bow, "thank you thank you, my lovely omega and alpha worked on it for me.....since" the cat-eyed alpha giving a nervous chuckle, "...since my hair was a bit of a tangled mess."

"A bit" Tobio raising an eyebrow at his brother and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I heard your whining from my room."

"Oh hush up, at least I did something with it since we were told to come to a nice place for lunch" Kuroo sticking his tongue out at the omega, "so hush up I look good."

Tobio rolled his eyes and was about to flip his brother off, while Akinari getting a small kick out of their small banter between each other he knew they were still in public and grabbed the omega's hand before he can do so, "ok ok boys, there will be no flipping each other off."

"But I want to."

"Well too bad then" Kuroo smirking at him as he can see it in his brother's eyes that he wants to do the one think that can express his emotions the best, the alpha whining when Akinari punched him in the arm.

"Don't egg him on" the alpha sighs, Kenta looking at the two in amusement, "don't pull an Oikawa."

"Oh come on, I'm not as bad as he is!"

"Sometimes you can be" Tobio's eyebrow arching even more.

Kenta chuckling as he moves himself around the snake eyed alpha and in between the siblings, smirking at Akinari glaring at him in reaction to Kenta grabbing Tobio's waist and Kuroo's arm, "alright, well if it's good with these two I would like to get to the table to eat and talk."

"Why can't you be patient with my SONS" Akinari getting territorial with the siblings, Kuroo looking shocked that Akinari feels that way about them, Tobio as well and felt his face heat up even more.

Kenta raising an eyebrow as his smirk grew, "aww come on, they can still be my best friends and family."

Kuroo and Tobio looking even more shocked when Kenta says that.

Akinari forcing a smile, "uhh, you're just saying that to piss me off. Don't play with their feelings like that."

"I mean it snake boy" Kenta not looking too amused with that insinuation, "I've loved these children since they walked into my doctors office day one, them and their mother I considered family, even though I didn't get to see them up until recently I still love these two boys as if they're my own, so please don't make careless insinuations like that."

Akinari didn't look all too convinced while Kuroo and Tobio were both red faced with the fact that Kenta and Akinari considers the two of them theirs, not used to being willingly claimed like that......and having two people seem to fight over that notion, "you shouldn't be talking with all the careless insinuations like that, these two have been put through too much to be played with like that."

"I actually care for them and I'm happy when they go out and have friends that aren't within your small group" Kenta walking up an leaning into Akinari's ear and whispers, "if I were you I would stop it with the assumptions and hurtful words, don't want to lose another claimed child."

Akinari tenses up.

"Daishou Suguru ring any bells?"

Akinari gives a low growl as he glared daggers at the older alpha, "shut up."

"Well it's true" Kenta not looking amused at the younger alpha, "ever hear Daishou cry by himself in the hospital bed when he thinks I'm not within earshot to hear him, since I was his doctor every time he was in the hospital for starving himself even though he won't outright admit it" Akinari looking at him with wide eyes, not knowing that Kenta was even there with his nephew, "ever hear him crying that no one loves him even though he had Futakuchi, Hisahito and Daizo there with him" Akinari visibly shaking that it made Tobio and Kuroo looking at the two adult alphas having what seems to be an intense private conversation, Akinari looking like he was holding back from screaming, crying or punches......wouldn't be surprise the siblings if it was all three, "he genuinely loved you and you just turned him away, you really hurt him since he looked at you like you were his father figure......and for what? Because he's going to turn out like Seiji, Tooru and Jirou and participate in their actions?"

"Please shut up."

"No because I want you to feel the child's pain, I've heard private conversations between him and the other three that were always there for him, unlike you."

"Shut up."

"I've talked to him and helped lull him to sleep on days where he just seemed like he couldn't make himself rest" Kenta continued to speak, ignoring the younger alpha as this is another issue he has with Akinari......if there was one thing that Kenta can't stand, is when a child clearly needs help and love, their actions screaming how much they want help but don't know and are usually scared of being turned away for having such suicidal feelings and actions, feeling like they're too weird, too different, too strange........especially from adult figures in their life that they looked up to and loved, get turned away and make them suffer......only to be 'saved' from ending it all because one or very very few kind souls decided to always be there and show support, just like he was there to hug Daishou and never let him go when they both had a private moment at Hisahito's funeral, he didn't tell the younger man that he knew of his engagement to Hisahito due to being a little snoopy on Daishou's frequent hospital visits, but he supported him nonetheless. He knew Daishou still had the love and support from Futakuchi and Daizo, and to Kenta they were a good support system for him since they understood and never left his side for a second, but when rejection comes from someone you've known and connected with since day one, it feels very lonely......especially with all the praise that Daishou used to give his uncle during their conversations. He still briefly here and there checks up on Daishou, and to hear Daishou just say nasty and hurtful things about his uncle, Iwaizumi and Oikawa......is a clear indication that Akinari and the other two severed that bond severely. Not completely since Daishou refuses to bad mouth the three and screw the three reputations to the media, since Daishou has a scary amount of power for a twenty-three year old to have to screw them over if he so desired, but to Kenta it's so severed that all Daishou needs is one more push by any of the three to completely one hundred percent destroy whatever bond that Daishou and the other three have.

He knew what it was like to be turned away and ignored when he needed help, the feelings that came along with it, and can feel Daishou and Daizo's pain of being shoved away when people just didn't want to deal with them anymore. He was shoved away by so many.....until one person, a very unexpected person, came along to get him the help he needed, even allowed him to stay in his house for a short period of time until he was able to get back on his two feet and get to where he is now.

"You really hurt him you know" Kenta's eyes gaining a scary amount of intensity that it made Akinari tense up even more, "I'm not saying this as a way to win this battle we have between us because that's just tasteless and pathetic, I'm actually trying to help you out a bit" the alpha turning his head a bit so he he didn't have the younger alpha's scent just hit him in the face, that and he didn't want to see the alpha's pained expression.......always made him feel bad and pulled at his heartstrings a bit, "Daishou used to say so many good things about you when you started to turn him away, in a way you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi pushed him to be closer to the Elites, the Powerhouse's inner circle that you're so against being close to, if you want him to love you again, you've got a lot of making up to do.......and I do mean A LOT."

Kenta pulling away and planted on a sweet smile as Akinari stared at the older alpha with wide eyes, Tobio and Kuroo looking confused and worried for Akinari since the snake eyed alpha just seemed like he was about to tackle Kenta to the floor.

"None of this is your business" Akinari growls.

"Believe me, it was made my business the moment he told me that he thought about drowning himself in his own tub and actually acted on it, you got lucky that Tooru, Seiji and Jirou were there to enter the bathroom when he was about to blackout" Kenta spat, Tobio and Kuroo eyes widening, Akinari's anger morphed into one of shock and horror, "I made him talk to me about he feels since he refused to go to therapy like I wanted him to go to for saying that, since he refused to talk to his two cousins, his family that was actually THERE FOR HIM, I was his confident somewhat until he seemed to be able to handle himself. I know there are things that he refused to talk to me about, but I had him come over to my home for dinners to just talk, whether it be about how he's feeling or just something just random, and sometimes stay the night, made sure that I had his back too. He didn't broadcast our friendship because he and I just wanted to keep it on the downlow, we wanted a private friendship since we didn't want people getting into our business about what we talked about and how we even started to hang out with each other. He and I don't talk a whole lot like we used to since our schedules got too hectic to talk all that much, but I still send him messages here and there to make sure that he was doing alright.......and it's pissing me off a bit that he's not looking at that well and not responding to me like he used to......and I'm starting to see that you're hanging out with Futakuchi, therefore bothering Daishou. Like I said, lots of making up to do with him, a simple 'I'm sorry' won't mean shit to him......you got to do a hell of a lot more than that to make it up to him."

Akinari's mind flashing back to him holding his nephew when he was first born, seeing those beautiful snake eyes looking up at him with so much love, those inquisitive eyes and constant cooing that is very similar to how Sakura communicates, so much love.......how close they used to be.

Akinari unable to stop the tears forming, threatening to run down his cheeks as Kenta......Kenta of all people got Daishou to sit down and talk to him. Kenta of all people knew what was going through his nephew's mind, Kenta was actually giving him some sort of advice.

Harsh advice.

But Akinari knew at this point he knew he deserved it.

"I'm very protective of him like I am of these two" Kenta lightly patting Tobio and Kuroo on their shoulders, "so what I suggest is that you sit back and think HARD. Think back VERY VERY HARD on your actions, I want Hajime and Tooru junior to sit back and think HARD."

Akinari nodding.

Kenta sighs and places a smile on his face, calming himself down as he realized just how worked up he starting to get.

"Think hard about what" Kuroo looking at the two of them back and forth with confusion and shock, "who wanted to drown himself?"

"Something that Akinari will have to talk to you guys about Tetsurou" Kenta looking at the two shocked siblings, "I know you guys are curious, but for certain reasons Akinari is going to have to be the one to talk to you about it, if Akinari doesn't say something soon than I will."

Akinari looking up at the older alpha in shock, "don't....don't you dare say anything!"

"I won't as long as you say something about it soon" Kenta nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders and lightly patting his nice shirt, "not to say that you have to go over every little thing, but I've noticed Futakuchi isn't around him much anymore and Daizo is MIA right now since the funeral, and it's got me worried that might be part of the reason he's not talking to me anymore, why he's not talking to the two people that were there for him."

Kuroo's eyes widening a bit as soon as he heard Futakuchi being mentioned, 'Daishou?!'

Now he was starting to feel like shit is his assumption was correct.

"I want you to say something since he refused to say anything to anyone about the inner drama that you guys had, at least he cared enough to keep your reputations in tact" Akinari taking a deep breath and nodded, Kenta guiding the shocked siblings towards the dining room, Tobio and Kuroo offering Akinari small smiles, which the snake eyed alpha gave a thankful smile and nodded.

"We love you Akinari" Tobio giving his hand a quick squeeze, Kuroo nodding along in agreement, Kenta giving a small smile at the loving words coming out of the omega's mouth.

"I love you both so much too."

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

"Not again, NOT AGAIN" Tobio screamed as he kept on stabbing the man bellow him, blood getting all over him, his ripped dress, face, hair and probably in his mouth, unable to stop screaming at the alpha that attacked him, "NOT AGAIN YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!"

Daishou putting the gun back in his hollister as his eye wouldn't stop twitching, turning from black to green rapidly, Daishou fighting to try to stay in control long enough to get Tobio to stop, staggering towards the younger male, but stagger back just a bit when the bonded side of him was wanting to take control, the bonded side seeming to enjoy watching what Tobio was doing and wanted to keep Daishou to keep from ruining the moment. Tobio just seeming to be in a deep dark rage, definitely in a 'seeing red' mindset, it was horrific for Daishou to be watching and wanted it to stop, but the bonded half of him was enjoying this so much......especially with who Tobio is losing his shit on as the bonded half of him managed to pull some strings and got to manipulate someone that was in his hit list of people that hurt him years back.

'Come on you stubborn little bitch' the bonded half of him snarls, Daishou's body jerking backwards as Daishou was clawing and yanking his hair, shaking his head and was letting out a small cry at a harsh yank, his bonded half of him throwing a huge fit that Daishou is fighting back a bit at the moment, now being all of the times Daishou was coming back out a bit since his bonded half has been in control for the majority of the day and been acting on some of his dark thoughts, Daishou not remembering anything and was frankly not wanting to know what his bonded half even did to get him to this point, 'I gotten us this far, I want to take matters into my own hands.....I want to play with Tobio, I want BACK OUT! YOU'RE RUINING THIS FOR US!!'

"He can't kill him" Daishou cries as he knows first hand what killing someone does to a person, Tobio was already damaged enough as it is, he doesn't want Tobio start losing his mind like he is at this very moment, he doesn't want Tobio to turn into the next him....he doesn't want to....he doesn't, Daishou pushing through and took a few steps towards Tobio and reached a hand out to him....he may be jealous of hell with the younger male, but that doesn't mean that Daishou wants him to suffer the same pain as him, dropping to his knees as he was fighting off his vision.....fighting off the veil that wants to warp his mind into believing at Tooru is good for him, reaching his hand as he was about to grab the back of Tobio's pretty yet bloody dress, "h-he....he can't be me....I can't let him be taken away!"

Grabbing onto the back of Tobio's dress, yanking the omega off of the the wounded alpha and threw him on his back. Tobio gasping as he hit the ground, wrapping an arm around his small swollen stomach, breathing heavily as Aito was emitting a lot of warmth as the two of them were stressing out, Tobio rolling onto his side and rubbed his stomach. The omega tensing up when he looked all around him as his eyes turn back to his dark blue color, not even knowing where he even was to begin with, thinking back to what happened before, waking up to Oikawa was the alpha gave the sweetest smile in the world and made love to him again before he got ready for the lunch......remembering his heat and his loving words.....how the two of them bask in the knowledge that they've met each other before. That Tobio named his deceased little one after his future fiance, how Oikawa and Semi bickered back and forth with each other about his revealing dress even though it's very comfortable, Kuroo walking in all dressed up and ready to go, his brother's reassurance at the lunch, Akinari's reassurance and love when he dropped him and his brother off at the lunch, Nao's loving words, his hugs, his kisses.....he beautiful smile that always made his day brighter.....the sweet little alpha and his unconditional love for Tobio, his excitement about getting to hear the name of his little brother when he and Kuroo were done with the lunch, since he and Oikawa want to tell everyone when they're all together. Kenta and his loving and assuring words, how he and little Aito just seemed to hit it off.....Yuu....the memories that he shared with Kenta and Kuroo....how he had to get up and leave.....how Kenta offered therapy to Tobio before he did and he told him he would think about it.....

"I'm not crazy" Tobio mutters to himself, "I'm not....." Tobio's mind flashing to the man that followed him after he left the building, how as soon as there wasn't many people....he started to chase him........throwing him down to the floor.....the knife....jumping onto the alpha with the knife before everything went black.....Tobio's eyes widening as it hit him.

Tobio looking down at his hand that wasn't wrapped around his stomach, eyes widening and hyperventilating as he saw the bloody knife in his hand, blood all over his hands, eyes widening and hyperventilating even more when his eyes traveled up his arm and all the way up his shoulder, slowly sitting up as he was looking at himself in horror as he sat blood all over his now ripped dress, the dress now hardly covering his butt, his straps were gone and his breasts were sticking out even more, blood all over his chest and legs, crossing his eyes when he felt something warm run down his face, quickly realizing and could feel blood running down his cheeks, forehead, nose, chin and can feel some blood wanting to get in his eyes from trickling down his forehead. The omega getting a flash of of him dropping the knife down on the horrified alpha, seeing the panic and fear in his eyes when he dropped the knife....being able to hear his screaming out in agony.

"Oh my god...." Tobio's voice shaky as he looked over to the body, not being able to tell if he was breathing or not, but overall wasn't paying too much attention to that as he was horrified and freaking out that he stabbed this man.....this alpha...who knows how many times. His stomach is torn into shreds, could see some of his insides.....blood.....so much blood....a pool of blood surrounding the alpha.

"What have I done" Tobio unable to hold back the tears as he just.....he didn't know if this man is dead or not, although Tobio will take a safe bet that he's dead, but dead or not he's fucked. He.....he attacked someone and pretty much killed them, Tobio choking out a sob as that went through his mind. Tobio dropping the knife and scooted himself backwards on his hands, eyes on the bloody body, hyperventilating as he just.....the shock...he's in shock that he did this....he was just angry....hurt and angry....and he just....Tobio's foot sliding on the trail of blood he left as he was crawling backwards, Tobio looking down and just now realized that his bottom half was completely soaked in the blood of his alpha, therefore leaving that trail. Tobio swallowing back vomit that he feels rising up his throat, more tears trickling down his throat, "what have I d-done?"

"A masterpiece" Tobio freezing on the spot at the sound of the familiar voice, slightly high than he remembered, but overall.....Tobio turning his head to the side and his eyes bugged out of his head in shock and fear, Daishou standing up from the ground with messy black hair, wearing a manic smile and his eye black, "a masterpiece Tobio, you just did my job for me.....and this is a lot better outcome that I originally had in mind."

Tobio didn't know what to say.....shocked by what he has just done.

Shocked that Daishou is even here right now.

Shocked that Daishou is condoning this.

"You look beautiful in all red Tobio" Daishou giggles as he walks over to Tobio and swayed his hips in a overly dramatic and seductive manner, while he's not thrilled that he will eventually have to share HIS alpha, that didn't mean that he couldn't have fun with the omega, not hurting him......just a little moment to talk.....after all they will have to share Tooru when the time comes and Tobio's little omega will be his little omega, and his four alphas and one amega will also be Tobio's four alphas and amega......not entirely thrilled about Tobio, but he wasn't going to harm Tobio....that would be going against Tooru's wishes.

And he doesn't go against his alpha.

Tobio seriously not knowing how to take all of this, so much that just happened that he has a hard time processing everything, noticing that Daishou was in a....oddly familiar black sweater....that it made Tobio get a little suspicious since he can't find favorite one, black jeans, black boots that went up to his knees. His hair is now black and not the dark green hair that he's always seen the amega have, his eyes are black.....everything black.....

He's so pissed off at the amega and wanted to yell at him until the end of his days but.......he just saw him stab a man...a lot....hell even if Daishou didn't see him....is he were to find the body after he ran off covered in blood....there is no way in hell he would be able to get away with it. He doesn't know....he wants to yell and scream, but with everything that just happened....he has a hard time forming words.

"Y-You...." Tobio managed to get out scooting himself back with every step that Daishou took towards him, Daishou smiling wider at the action, "y-you....look good in all...black..."

Daishou smiles wider and drops to his knees and licked his lips, Tobio not liking that predatory look in his black eye as he crawled over to him, Tobio scooting himself back as snow started to come down, "why thank you Tobio, that's so sweet of you...." looking up on Tobio head and saw something interesting, see the roots in Tobio's black hair start to turn white......curious about that as he swayed his hips and moved closer to the omega, "why are you so scared of me?"

"I-I'm not scared" Tobio lied as this is.....there is something so eerie and just.....something is just off about the amega, seeming to be like how he was in the video after he and Futakuchi both slept with each other, that black eye always seemed to accompany a manic smile everytime.

"Now why lie babydoll" Tobio panicking when his back hit a tree, Daishou forcefully spreading Tobio's legs and sat in between them, smiling as he reached out to Tobio's swollen stomach before Tobio could stop him, smiling at the warmth Aito was giving out, Daishou rubbing his hands on the blood on the dress, lifting up the dress and pressed blood all along Tobio's small stomach, Tobio looking at the amega in horror at how.....how happy he seems. Not that he has anything against the amega being happy in general....but about blood....that fact that Tobio stabbed a man god knows how many times and he's up close to him as happy as can be is leaving Tobio a lot more speechless than he was before, "I can see the fear in your eyes.....it's delicious looking."

Tobio tensing up, looking around for a way out when he saw the amega pull out a gun with a manic smile.

"No no babydoll, I can't have you leave, I just want to talk and have some fun before I'm locked up."

Tobio tilting his head in confusion, "what do you mean by l-locked up?"

"It means exactly what I said, locked up" still rubbing blood on Tobio's stomach, "don't worry I'm not going to shoot you, that's the last thing my weak side and I want" Tobio looking even more confused, "I just want to talk, have fun before so....I want to get to know you better......and besides, what are you going to do about the dead body?"

Tobio unable to hold more tears as the thought that he actually killed someone is not settling well on his stomach, Tobio gulping at the growing smile on his face.

"Decisions decisions am I right!"

 

-Flashback Continuation-

 

"How's my little best friend" Kenta coos as he rubs the omega's stomach, Aito just emitting a lot of warmth, Tobio still amazed that the omega is taking to Kenta so well so quickly, already emitting warmth to the overwhelming degree as the tiny omega does with Tobio himself, Oikawa and Nao.....it confuses Tobio to no end since Kenta hasn’t had the opportunity to bond with Aito as much as the others in his group, "you're such a little sweet omega, yes you are!"

Yuu just looking at his dad with a raised eyebrow and frankly a little embarrassed with how loud and chummy his father is being with Tobio, Kuroo and the little one in Tobio, not to say that his dad is a naturally quiet person, which is the total opposite, he's been around his father when he drinks......his wild side from his younger years come out to 'play' so to speak, that's what his mother has told him since they used to live with each other. Never married each other and were constantly on and off, similar to how it was with his big sister's mother, on and off and never married, does he want to see his father finally settle down with someone?

Yes he does.

He's tired of his father either drowning himself at work, or sitting by himself drinking alcohol. Not to say that his father is an alcoholic since his father has a decent handle on his drinking and knows when to stop, it's just......it's depressing. His dad seems lonely and never seems all that happy, this is the most lively he's seen his father in all his life.....never seen his father this happy with his mother like he is right now around Kuroo, Tobio, Tobio's two little one, little Nao not here at the lunch and is out on a playdate. Hell he even sees a spark in his father's in his eyes when he's bickering back and forth with Akinari, he can tell his father is highly annoyed with the snake eyed alpha, but there is no denying, at least to him, that his father seems to enjoy himself poking fun and arguing with the younger alpha. It was weird to him, but at this point he's glad that his father isn't just sitting on the couch every time he comes home from college after volleyball practice, his father loving and with no hesitation let him live in his home since he and his mother disagreed with his career path.....which his dad fully supported him one hundred percent.

'Even though I'm not going to be a doctor like you' he asked his father on that day when they both went out for a lunch, not too long after he allowed himself to talk and forgive his father.

'Son I don't even give a fuck if you become a stripper, as long as you're being safe and are happy' his father giving him that response, seeing him just give him a smile as he just seemed so happy......Yuu learning not too long after moving in why he just seemed so happy about.....well besides the two of them finally talking to each other after having a rocky relationship.....

His dad just seemed happy talking to anyone.

He doesn't understand it since his father is a very handsome alpha with a welcoming presence, he's learned that his father is a good person, he's made mistakes......but then again who hasn't? He's seen his father at work, very loving and charismatic and gets along with nearly everyone, so he's surprised that he hasn't exactly made any friends, or at least have friends to hang around with all the time or at least some of the time.

Pursing his lips as he looks and talks to Tobio and the little life inside of him, smiling from ear to ear and at home with the siblings, 'huh....'

Tobio.....dear god the omega looks fucking beautiful.....looks even more beautiful than he was in middle and high school. He hates himself for having such ever changing emotions for the omega. In middle school he liked him, he was jealous of him, he was then angry with him, then he went out of his way to be a douchebag, then guilt, then just all around didn't want to look at the omega's face anymore since he didn't want to feel guilt about hurting the beauty. He ended up going to a different high school mainly because he didn't want to look at Tobio in the face, then regretted it and missed being in the same school and volleyball team as the omega.....his skills are so impeccable that he swears Tobio was born to play volleyball....but of course he didn't have the balls to go up and talk to the omega since the last he said something to him before he tried to kill himself....he didn't even want to even want to think of the nasty mean shit he said to him in the volleyball club and in the hallways.....the rude shit that he and the others did to him....he didn't have the balls and he knew he was a complete pussy about the whole thing.

Especially since he didn't have the guts to visit him in the hospital.

He tried to smile and wave on the days that he had a volleyball game against his team, Tobio just seemed to not want to look at him.....and he honestly couldn't blame him, and he would constantly go home upset after each game he had against Tobio and Kuroo's team. Then the carnival where he finally.....since the third year of junior high to the second year of high school....took him that damn long to even apologize to him and he was expecting to just get rejected. Then he felt like a complete dumbass during the time he hung out with the omega that night, how weak in the knees Tobio made him, his smile.....he spent so much time putting him down that he forgot what his breathtaking smile looks like. How smart and just an overall kind person was, how Tobio oh so willingly just didn't want to look back at the past as they both apologized to each other for past actions and just moved on and had a good time.

Then they kissed, and dear lord he wanted to keep kissing those lips the moment and the omega first locked lips, it was nothing sloppy but wasn't......basic compared to other relationships that he had been in the past.....his lips are definitely rememberable.

Certainly delicious.

But of course someone.....looking over to the alpha that he was forced to sit next to, the overprotective and pain in the ass Kuroo had to throw a volleyball to the back of his head.

Then Tobio disappeared........he became hurt.....he didn't want a thing to do with the omega that hurt him, he didn't pay much attention to the omega after that since he was out of town the next day he ended up getting in a huge fight with his mother, then he was sent off to live with his grandmother on his mother's side for a couple of weeks and didn't see Tobio and didn't really seek out the answers so he didn't lose his shit since his emotions.....well he knows that his emotions are everywhere and he's easily 'triggered' as his therapist put it since his mom thought that he was too much to handle.

Now here Tobio is in front of him......after being tortured with seeing him in magazines, newspapers and seeing him hand in hand with Futakuchi, seeing him already having one kid and now is going to have another with an Elite that close to Powerhouse status.

Now he learns that Tobio was sexually abused and had his own virginity taken away at six years old......by his own father.

And now his father is going to get out.....

'What kind of fucked up shit is this?'

So yeah......he's feeling like more shit for every negative thing he's ever felt about Tobio, explained a lot to him.

Now Tobio decided to actually wear a dress that was similar in style, although different in color, to the dress that he wore that night at the carnival.

Not helping the attraction he's feeling towards the omega, since he can't help but think that he's looking.....looking very good. Of course he knows that he shouldn't even think about it, but kind of hard for him not to with the beauty sitting directly across from him.

"You do realize that there is no way in hell he's going to be with you" Kuroo mutters, speaking lowly enough that it didn't catch the attention of Tobio and Kenta as the alpha chatted the omega's ear off, Tobio looking at the older alpha in amusement, Kuroo being able to tell that all this bonding that Kenta is doing with his nephew is helping his brother stay calm, since he knows Tobio has been nervous about what is going to be talked about at anytime now, looking out the corner of his eyes to the younger alpha.

Yuu glaring at the alpha next to him, "I know, don't need you to say it."

"I feel like I have to since you never knew when to quit."

"I certainly know how to" Yuu taking a sip of his wine, trying so hard to not look at the dark blue flowy dress that the omega is in, his breasts sticking out so much that he's surprised that Kuroo or his father haven't told him 'Tobio's eyes are not down there'.....since Tobio's breasts are pretty big, bigger than he's seen a male omega's breasts grow, "unlike you."

"Oh I know how to, I'm just watching your ass because I'm not going to have my little brother get hurt again by a stupid fucking alpha like yourself" Kuroo slightly narrowing his eyes at him, "you don't have the best track record with that you little shit."

"This isn't middle school and you're not my team captain anymore" raising an eyebrow at him, "I don't have to listen to jack shit that you say."

"Tch" Kuroo rolling his eyes and turned his head to the alpha as he took a drink of some wine as he was going to need a little alcohol, "I don't like you at all, spoiled little brat."

"Annoying fucking cat."

"Shithead."

"Asshole."

"Cunt."

"Motherfucker."

Kenta looking over at the two of them for a brief moment and rolled his eyes, knowing his son doesn't back down, and Kuroo he's noticed that he's a hotheaded when it comes to Tobio.....and he's seen his son drool a bit at the omega....Kuroo's an observant fella. Very intelligent when he's not letting his emotions get the best of him, quick to the punch and not shy about letting someone know what he's thinking.....

'Uhhhhhh, this is going to be fun' Kenta rolling his eyes a bit as he turned his attention to the omega and brushed his hand through the omega's raven hair, "seriously little brother how much sleep have you been getting?"

"Last night was the most I've gotten since my whole.....my whole dad situation started" Tobio lightly drumming his fingers on his small swollen stomach, ".....got a few hours with my boyfriend at least."

Kenta gave him a small smile at that, shocked that Futakuchi was with someone since that alpha never seemed to the most interested in dating and only seemed to want to hang around with Daishou, but he's happy that the alpha has an omega like Tobio, beautiful, nice and good with kids......seems like they can produce such a happy little one judging by the excitable little one that even he's shocked seems extremely comfortable with him, "you two have fun last night?"

Tobio's face turning bright red at that that Kenta couldn't help but giggle at the reaction, patting the omega's head and grabbed the dress around his breasts and pulled it up to cover the love bite on his breast that's peeking from under his bra and dress, snorting when he heard Kuroo give out a huge sigh in relief that he pulled up the dress, "I-I....we-"

"Tobio Kuroo you're an adult and can do what you want in the bedroom" Kenta chuckles as he fixed the dress so that it completely covered the love bite, Kuroo head in hand as his face just turned bright red at all of this......really holding back the urge to call Oikawa and tell him to hide his handy work better......or better yet not bite his brother's breast so he didn't have the urge to punch him, Yuu looking up to the ceiling so that he didn't lose his mind since his mind immediately went to a place it shouldn't have......nearly losing it when 'wonder what it's like to bite them' went through his mind, "you're boyfriend must love them."

Tobio's mind flashing to Oikawa on top of him playing with his breasts, that alpha having a lot of fun playing with.....Tobio just continues to be confused as hell as to what is so special about them and why his fiance calls them a 'national treasure', but he has a hard time saying no and Oikawa certainly knows what he's doing sexually......so fuck he's a sucker for his alpha being obsessed with his breasts.

"He really does love them" Tobio giving a nervous chuckle as Kuroo groaned louder and inhaled the rest of his glass of whine, really wanting to slap Oikawa for having to hear about his brother's sex life, Yuu slamming his head on the table, Kenta seeing it coming and moved his plate out of the way so he doesn't slam his face in it and let out a groan at the same time as Kuroo next to him.

Kenta chuckles as he leans back in the chair with a cackle at the two alpha sitting across from the two of them, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you sweetheart."

"Ah...it's alright, my fault for not covering them up..." Tobio trying to fan his heated face.

"You're an adult and can do whatever you want sexually as long as you're being safe and smart about it" Kenta patting Tobio on the head, "I honestly don't give a damn unless I end up having to see and hear it."

"Well then you won't have to worry about that" the omega responds as he takes a bite out of his steak with buttery garlic on top of it, ever since his cravings have started it's always been steak that he and his little one want, especially with how pleased little Aito is about getting the food, feeling that burst of warmth throughout his body when he swallowed the food and couldn't help but smile at how easy it is for him to please his little one.

"Aww is little omega happy" Kenta chuckles.

"Hey Tobio, how far along are you with him" Kuroo asks as he takes a bite out of his food, Tobio giving him a look that made Kuroo whine, "I'm sorry a lot is going on and I forgot!"

Tobio just rolled his eyes as he finishes another bite of steak, "he's three months along."

"So you're about to start your second trimester" Kenta beams as he looks as the small bulge in Tobio stomach, that's when it his the alpha, "and you said that you know the baby's gender and secondary gender from Tooru? Since that's what you said at the hospital after you blacked out."

"Oh, well I ran into Tooru at the baby store-" Tobio pausing when he saw the alpha's face contort along with Yuu's, both of them looking shocked and not the happiest about him coming into contact with the alpha, which just makes Tobio inwardly freak out a little more since he's been around the alpha multiple times, two of them he can remember it being one on one with no one all that close to him and the alpha......and especially with all the things that he's learned about him raping Daishou.....it makes him more paranoid since Tooru is a man that knows how to put on that mask, "and he and I talked for a while and he bought me and Nao some clothes and lots of toys for Nao, and then he offered to buy me my little omega some clothes since he said that he works at this place.....though he didn't mention a lot about it, but says that he buys baby clothes for that place and that he didn't mind buying me some. Told me that he could tell me if I wanted to...." looking up to Kuroo who just looking at him carefully, as if trying to see if Tooru said or did something to him that he might be holding back and lying about, Kenta seeming like he was doing the same thing and that kind of surprised Kuroo and wondered if the older alpha has any connections with Tooru, ".....well I wanted to know."

"I was just curious is all" Kenta planting on a smile as he really just didn't like the idea of Tooru near Tobio, and he had a gut feeling that it was intentional since he knows that alpha is a tricky son of a bitch, "but it's great to know that we have another rare Elite baby joining us" leaning down and spoke, "you're a rare one young man."

"Oh he can't hear" Tobio says as he patted his stomach, Kenta and Yuu looking a little shocked and confused, "Nao has a gifted nose and was able to pick it up, kept telling Futakuchi and I that the baby can't hear, only feel."

Kenta smiling, Yuu speaking up, "he was able to pick that up?"

Tobio nodded as he smiles a bit at the thought of Nao, "he was being a good big brother and was directing the two of us on how to communicate to his brother" looking over to Kenta, "it freaked me out at first, but I got it checked out at the doctors. They told me after running some tests and testing, seeing what my son responds to and getting in touch with a expert of sorts, they told me that my son has around ninety eight percent chance of being deaf."

"And Nao was able to pick up on that" Kenta says to himself as he plays with the little life inside Tobio, "your Nao must have a strong nose to be able to pick that up at the age of five."

"Yeah, doctors say that it's on par with Tooru's right now."

Kenta's eyes widen, knowing that Tooru prides himself with his strong nose....so a five year old coming into the picture with an equally strong nose, knowing how petty he can be.....he wouldn't be surprised if Tooru is inwardly throwing a hissy fit about that, especially since Nao's nose is only going to get stronger as he gets older since Nao's sense of smell is still developing, "damn...."

"How is that even possible" Yuu questions as he thinks back to the five year old that just seems attached to the hip, and from what he's also observed quite possessive of Tobio due to the fact that he's telling the small adorable blond alpha to not call his mom his 'boyfriend', that and only he can get momma's kisses, actually adorable to watch when they celebrated Tobio's birthday and Christmas.....to just see how close Nao is to Tobio.....which it hits him.....

'Who is Nao's father?'

"I don't even know, doctor said it wasn't genetic" Tobio frowns.

"Yeah they aren't genetic as far as we know, no one else in Tooru's family has a gifted nose, some people that I've met with gifted nose throughout the years say they don't have any relatives that have it" Kenta explains, "it's a mystery and there are only theories at this point."

"Yeah because I have no idea since there isn't anyone that we're related to that has the gifted nose" Kuroo speaks up, "I wish it was so that was I could possibly have it."

"It would be nice and it has its advantages" Kenta agrees, "though the most they've gotten in terms of leads to get their answers is what goes on in the womb and the mother's diet, or the combinations between mommy and daddy's DNA mesh well enough that they produced a baby with a gifted nose."

"Either way a five year old that has that strong of a nose...." Yuu still kind of shocked about that, knowing just how strong Tooru's is and people all know about it since Tooru likes to show off a bit, that, and there are some newspapers and footage of Tooru's father parading him around and bragging about his three year old son having the strongest nose out there.

'Like father like son' Yuu guesses as he just shrugged his shoulders at his own thought, they looked a lot alike except for hair color, his father being a raven haired man with the intense brown eyes that most can swear, and believe, that they can pierce right through someone's soul....definitely an Oikawa family trait. That family he's noticed through his years of observing and being around a lot of them, tend to produce good looking children and the adults don't seem to age until they're like.....nearly seventy, even then they don't even look close to the age of seventy, blessed with eternal youth. Tooru's dad looked like he was in his twenties even though he was nearly fifty by the time of his death, Tooru still looks like he could be in his early to mid-twenties even though he's in his early forties....he had a feeling Oikawa was going to be the same way, look like he's the age that he is now......and just stay that way.

'Stupid fucking Oikawa genetics.....'

"So little one is deaf?" Kenta questions as he looked down back to the small bulge, giving it a small smile and suddenly felt more protective of the life inside of the omega.

Tobio nodded as he bit his bottom lip, "yeah.....makes me a little nervous.."

Kuroo frowns at his nervous brother, "you will do fine Tobio, only thing is that he can't hear. There will somethings that are going to be different for the little guy but I know that you're going to do fine in raising him."

Kenta smiling at the still loving older brother, seeing Tobio's cheeks turn a little red at his brother's words, "well omegas already get pushed and shoved around as much as it is, male omegas getting treated lower than female omegas since I know people call us 'unnatural'" the three alphas frowning, seeing nothing but pain and worry in the pregnant omega eyes as he wrapped his arms around his stomach carrying his deaf omega, "we're not as common as most other genders, not rare, but we beat out female alphas by only a little bit, so we're viewed as more unnatural, and him being deaf as well makes him more vulnerable...." Tobio bowing his head and took deep breaths to try and keep himself calm, ".....I don't want my baby to go through what I've been through or worse."

"Tobio...." Kuroo looking to see that having this child is terrifying him, and he knows that his brother is still greatly affected by little Tooru's death.....hell even he is....that moment of not hearing that little cry as he came out of his brother is something that he, Bokuto and Tobio will never forget, Kuroo unable to hold back some tears and slowly reaches his hand out to his little brother, Tobio looking up at him with tear filled eyes just ready to come out.

He knows that his little one is up in the sky and was glad to be able to 'see' him, it just made him long to see his little star again.....that bond he made with that small omega, like with Nao, is very strong and the loss felt as if he lost his parents or close friends. Tobio had a better relationship with his mother, still not the best in the world, but enough to be affected by her death......but Tobio knew that he was a lot more affected with the loss of his little omega that he grew to love after being raped, than he was with his own mother.

Tobio slowly moving his hand and interlocked it with his brother's, Kuroo sighing and gave his hand a small squeeze, the two of them sharing the pain......Kuroo was kind of like Tooru's dad, he bonded with Nao and Tooru a lot that he was looked at as daddy, so in a way Kuroo lost a son, "you couldn't do anything, it was something that you couldn't control."

"I'm trying to tell myself that" Tobio mutters as he really is having a hard time trying to not cry.....like Oikawa when he lost his baby brother, he can still remember the feeling of the kick.....of the warmth that the little ones emit, ".....it still hurts..."

"I know it does, believe me I feel it too" Kuroo laying his chin on the table and rubbed his thumb along his little brother's hand gently, ".....but he's watching over us and he's happy that you're giving Nao a little brother."

Kenta looked at the omega with worry and wrapped an arm around the omega's shoulders, "what's wrong little brother...." place a small kiss on the side of the omega's head, "who's not with us anymore?"

Yuu wanting to see if he could do anything to comfort the omega, but it feels so.....awkward between the two of them, knowing they had some 'unfinished business' so to speak. He wanted to but he was afraid that Tobio wouldn't want him to touch him, and he knew that Kuroo more than likely wouldn't let him....and by the look on Kuroo's face it was like he knew what he was thinking, and he wasn't going to admit it out loud.....

But damn Kuroo can be scary.....now remembering why Kuroo used to be intimidating to him when he was his old volleyball captain.

"My...." Tobio's other arm still wrapped around his stomach protectively as he was being filled up with warmth, exhaling as he had to remind himself he still has Aito....he still has his little Elite inside of him, "......Nao's twin...."

Kenta's heart aching at the knowledge, and hearing Tobio let out a small whimper as soon as he let out that he lost a child and hugged Tobio tighter up against him. Yuu looking at the omega in shock......feeling the knife of guilt that is already wedged deep inside of him just dig in a lot deeper, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking away from the omega so he didn't start tearing up. Kuroo taking a deep breath and lightly rubbed his cheek up against his little brother's hand, knowing that Tobio used to like this when the two of them were little.

"He....He was a little omega himself" Tobio shaking a bit, Kenta giving out a low purr, a deep comforting one that it seems like it can sooth anyone and fits his calm and comforting personality, at least that's what Tobio thinks from the amount of times that he's been around the alpha, ".....I....I miss him still..."

"I can tell that you do and it's heartbreaking" Kenta laying Tobio's head on his shoulder, setting the omega's nose by his scent gland and encouraged Tobio to take in the soothing smell that usually helps calm down whoever he holds, knowing he did the same with Tobio and Kuroo's mother after seeing the abuse, especially the evidence on Tobio's little bottom that indicated that he was most definitely being sexually abused, "as long as it doesn't strain you and the little one out, do you think you can tell me what happened?"

"I-I....I don't know..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not going to make you say anything that will make you uncomfortable" Kenta placing a kiss on the top of his head and Tobio curled into the alpha more, Kenta giving a sad smile that the omega feels comfortable enough to let him be close to him, "I'm just being a little nosy, but you're not obligated so say anything..."

"But deserve to know" Tobio mutters.

"I don't deserve to know sweety, your the momma that had a great loss, the thought pains me since I wouldn't know what to do if anything were to happen to Yuu and my daughter."

Yuu looking up to see that his father looked genuinely hurt by that thought and bowed his head, biting his bottom lip and exhaled through his nose.

Kuroo squeezing his little brother's hand again, "you don't have to say a thing now....."

"But we're going to be talking about other....other stuff that I don't want to talk about, but I know we have to" looking up at Kenta, "that's part of the reason why you asked us here."

"Look Tobio" Kenta says, "how about you and I in private at some point ok? I'm not making you say a damn thing about that, just like I'm not going to force you to tell me your memories about what happened between you and you're father" Tobio tensing up at the mention of the sick bastard, "you're going to have to speak about it at some point, but in a more soothing environment for you and the little one."

Tobio nodded, not really wanting to speak about it.....at all.....period.....but he knows that option is not available for him.

"But I want to know exactly what went down between the three of you and hash it out" Kenta says as he holds onto Tobio a little tighter, his eyes sharpening and gaining intensity in the blink of an eye, Yuu and Kuroo sitting up straight and tensed up, "I want to be in your lives and I desperately want all of you to talk, I need you all to talk."

"Gladly, where do you want to start" Kuroo not even hesitating to get this started, not exactly looking to be buddies with Yuu, but he has no problem throwing Yuu under the bus for the shit that he put his brother through, he knows Tobio didn't tell him everything, but he knew Tobio used to have such a huge crush on the alpha and the alpha knew that he did.....and he still acted like the jackass that he is and bullied his little brother.....he almost lost him.

Yuu's bullying contributes to his brother's eventual decision to try and take his own life, and that is something he doesn't even think he will be ever to forgive.

Yuu knew that it was coming.....ever since Kuroo said that he bullied the omega, he knew that his father would want to know. Ever since Tobio popped up on the media, he's seen a change in his father, he seemed to worry for Tobio and Kuroo like they were also his kids, treated the two of them like he treats Yuu. He didn't understand the sudden obsession and at that point he didn't want to think about the omega the broke his heart, paranoid and thought that the omega was doing it to get back at him for the bullying, but now that he knows that his father knows the two of them on a somewhat deeper level, knows the two of the siblings pain they experienced from the hands of their father, his father being the one to save them......and seeing how Tobio and Kuroo warmed back up to his father after not seeing them in years, he can tell that the two of them look up to Kenta like he was their guardian angel in a sense. He took in the case from the psychiatrist that Tobio and Kuroo's mom went too after she voiced her worry for her little omega when he didn't have to, his father said that there was so much going, and it was his birthday and he was supposed to leave early to go out with family, he could have easily tossed Tobio, Kuroo and their mother to a different doctor.....but his father is a good man....a good man who he knows has been through a lot, he knows his dad is still hurting from whatever hurt him, but he uses that empathy that he has and used it to help people out like Tobio, Kuroo and their mother. He dropped his things as he was about to leave the hospital to go out with his family, Yuu remembering him and his big sister throwing somewhat of a fit that their father wasn't hurrying up, that he cared more about his job than being with family, when his father just cared so much for others, and he ended up canceling birthday plans and stayed with Nao, Kuroo and Tobio while the police went to go get the sick fuck who decided to physically, emotionally and mentally abuse Kuroo and Nao, and physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually abused Tobio.

He let himself get attached with Tobio and Kuroo and in a way he's claiming them as his own, he wants to watch over and take care of these two.

And he especially hurt the one that seems to the most damaged of the two....and he contributed to that damage.

Thinking about all of these things in his head, being able to feel his father can see right through him, that he has nothing to be proud of in a son. Now the tables have turned between the two of them, he used to have so many reasons to be mad at his father, now his father has plenty of reasons to be mad at him.

'Fuck....'

"W-Where do we start" Yuu starting to get nervous, having a hard time looking at Tobio as he knew that certain moments between them will be talked about, bowing his head as he can feel Kuroo glaring daggers at him, knowing that he's going to be hearing things that would make him want to attack him for hurting his little brother, his little brother that is an omega. He's going to want to defend him to the bitter end......it's an instinct that he knows that he's going to have to tread lightly on.....after all....

The alpha is protecting the omega.

"Because I have no idea."

"What, too many fond memories of hurting my little brother who did nothing to you" Kuroo snarled.

"Kuroo" Kenta placing a hand on the younger alpha's hand that was still intertwined with Tobio's, "snipping at one another is going to get this nowhere except another argument."

"But I want one Kenta" Kuroo's right leg bouncing up and down rapidly as he kept his eyes on Yuu, "he hurt my brother and didn't get any repercussions to it."

"Kuroo."

Kuroo still had his eyes locked dangerously on Yuu, "what is it little brother?"

"Please don't blow this out of proportion, this is already going to painful enough as it is" the omega groans as he had took a bite out of his steak to appease his hungry and demanding child, "I just want to get this over with....."

"We will...." Kuroo responds, "......but I need to know just how much he hurt you...." Kenta seeing the frustration in the alpha's eyes, being able to see it in Kuroo's eyes that he's blaming himself already for all happened, even though it seems like the drama seems to be more between Tobio and Yuu more than anything, ".....I need him to say it out loud, just like with Atsumu......I need him to soak up and listened to what he did to you, I want him to FEEL your pain just like Atsumu is feeling and I want him to feel for the rest of his fucking life."

"I already feel it Kuroo" Yuu gritting his teeth, being able feel his father's eyes boring into him as well......he knows it's not hate.....but he ain't happy either.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I want you to say it...." Kuroo leaning himself forward and closer to the younger alpha, Tobio and Kenta getting a good hold on his hand that was still intertwined with Tobio's to keep him from doing anything stupid, ".....I blame you for IT."

Yuu knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"How about...." Kenta looking up in thought, "since this mainly involves you two" pointing to Yuu and Tobio, "when things first started to go down hill....Tobio."

The omega tensed up in his hold, "y-yes?"

"I want to hear it from your perspective."

Yuu bit his bottom lip harder.

"Why?"

"Because you're the one that seemed to be the one to get hurt sweetheart" looking at his son not with anger.....but with disappointment, disappointed to hear that his son hurt someone, "I need you to start opening up just a bit, I know the memories are rattling in your mind and you need to get it out little brother.....I know you don't want to....but until you can talk more about the situation with your father, I need you to talk, we got you and we love you and all of us are willingly going to listen to you."

Tobio gulped and sat himself up, taking a deep breath.

"This is when things started to change."

Tobio unable to stop talking as soon as the memories all came to mind, the three of them listening to every word that the broken omega has spoken......leaving Kuroo ready to jump Yuu, and Kenta not looking the happiest with his son.

Little did they know this was fueling the inner rage that Tobio has.....an inner rage that had been stewing for years and years.

Tobio's eyes slowly turning black.

 

-Memory 1-

 

Tobio now in his second year, hugging his volleyball to his chest as he blared his music, waiting for the class to end so he can hurry up and see Yuu in volleyball, smiling at the thought of practicing volleyball just the two of them afterwards, being able to be with the handsome alpha that he has a hard time keeping his eyes off of. This is his first crush and he honestly was thrilled about it, he didn't think after some of the.....not so good things that he keeps locked in the back of his mind......but this alpha.....this beautiful looking alpha took him completely off guard. First day of his first year when everyone was introducing themselves and all eyes were on Tobio himself since he's the amazing setter that Kuroo has talked him up to be, Tobio excited that this was going to be his first ever real team, that this was more than just some kiddie 'activity' that his elementary school had made it out to be, they had little teams, but it was like.....Tobio found it disappointing since they didn't do a lot of games and they didn't want to practice the way he wanted, it was only his last couple of years did he actually do a little more games...but it was a pain in the ass to him since most of everyone just didn't seem to pick up on things quickly.....it was frustrating to him to say the least.

So this, after hearing all of what his brother talked about for his first year of junior high, he was honestly excited to be apart of a REAL team.

Things seemed to be looking up for him that not only did he finally get to junior high volleyball team......but then Yuu spoke up....Yuu Mimura.....he literally took his breath away and he couldn't believe that such a handsome alpha even existed. Beautiful dark golden eyes, wavy brown hair with black roots, tall, muscular.....had such a handsome smile. Needless to say that Tobio didn't know how to handle this feeling of attraction and didn't know exactly know how to converse like a normal human being should, only making noises and stuttering whenever he would say something to him, he just felt so much unlike himself that needless to say he was driving himself insane. Kuroo figured out real quick about his crush and had to get him to stop drooling for god knows how long until he was able to act somewhat human again, he blushed god knows how many times when Yuu would look right at him and smile, and of course he would make an attempt to smile back at him but he swears he came off looking more constipated more than anything. He then finally worked up the nerve in his first year to start talking to him at least, he was very friendly with him and they started to talk to each other a lot more, found out that they both wanted to be professional volleyball players and became somewhat friends because of that. They mainly just talked to each other during volleyball since they really didn't have much of any classes with each other, but when they would see each other in the hallways Yuu would smile at him, and he would give his constipated smile and blush as he headed to his next class.....he has a hard time making friends and really only had Kuroo and Kenma to talk to, so Yuu willingly talking to him meant a lot to him.

Then Yuu asked him if he wanted to stay after their team practice and practice just the two of them, since he's planning on being the next ace for the team, and what is an ace without his setter?

How can he say no?

Tobio knows he sounds so love sick, but this is feelings that he's never experienced before.....and he....well he sees all the kids in the hallways all talking, hugging and frequently sees some of them kissing, he's seen his brother kiss a pretty omega in the hallway not too long ago while he and Kenma waited him to finish up so they can all head home. Kenma just rolled his eyes at his older brother and played on his video games, Tobio couldn't help but look at his brother and just.....he wanted something like that like Kuroo was having with that omega......and he just pictured Yuu having that with. What made that doubtful and a little heart wrenching is the fact that whenever Yuu isn't playing volleyball, he's talking to a lot of people, a lot of alphas, betas and omegas, and he seems to do a lot of flirting with the omegas and betas. They were all such girly, feminine, loud and outgoing omegas and betas, they were all so confident with themselves and just seemed to shove their way past him to get to Yuu, where the guts that he had somewhat gained for those few brief moments disappeared and he would just walk away since he knows that compared to them he was nothing special.

Just an omega who liked to play volleyball.

Only interest that he ever had after he and his brother discovered the game after their father was put into prison, was the only thing that really made him happy other than his big brother. His mom.....he didn't even want to think about her......couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand him, he thought of her as a bitch and she thinks of him as a disappointment.

He couldn't go further in his thinking about her without being put in a bad mood.....so he just rushed away from those thoughts.

But this....Yuu was something new and something that just made his heart pound in his chest, he really wanted to hold Yuu's hand and see what they felt like....were they soft....or were they rough? They were pretty big hands, but the omega had to take into consideration that he's an alpha for one, second Yuu wanted to be ace.....so his hands are going to be big and more than likely rough. The two of them practice for hours on end when they do their after school volleyball practices, he can slam the ball down pretty hard, so he would think so.

He took out one headphone so he could hear the bell, sketching in his journal where he was supposed to be taking notes, eyes widening slightly when his shorts rode up his thigh, yanking it down before any of his cuts on his skin can be shown to whoever was sitting around him, especially since he wasn't sitting in the back like he normally likes it, and was sitting up close to the front. He went back to his sketching, giving a tiny smile when the small sketch of Yuu was starting to come together, minding his own business when he heard some whispering going on behind him. At first he didn't pay too much mind to it, but then he heard his name briefly mentioned and did his best to not react, lowering the volume of his music.....he knew it wasn't the best idea in the world to be listening to others conversations just for the fact that he knew that he wasn't popular....at all.....in fact his brother was the popular one of the two and many people didn't understand it. Everyone seemed to love Kuroo and he was so chatty, charismatic, honest, good looking, intelligent and an excellent athlete; qualities that a lot of omegas and betas want and what most alphas desire to have.

While he.....he has excellent athletic skills.....he's got that going for him and it's the one thing that he's even confident in himself with. The court is where he feels in control, happy and free....does he have confidence in his looks, intelligence and his social skills?

That answer if a big fat resounding no.

He wishes, he wishes that he has the qualities that made him likeable like his brother, but he doesn't. People always wondering why, because he can hear them in the hallways, about how in the hell is he and Kuroo brothers? Why in the hell does Kuroo even want to be around him? Why sacrifice having the full fledged popularity and omegas and betas crawling at his feet, why give up so many things for an annoying angry looking, not so bright omega who doesn't seem to have much going for him at all?

Hell even Tobio wonders that.......because he doesn't see anything special about him.

He's heard certain alphas make comments about his look, that if he were to smile more than they would think he was more attractive. That if he dressed like an omega 'should' and not in sports clothes and sweats all the time outside of the school uniform than maybe then they would want to be near him. He's heard many things and just comes to the conclusion that he's ugly and not omega-like, which doesn't help him and his attraction to a ever so loved and popular Yuu.

"I'm telling you" some female omega giggles as Tobio pretended to continue drawing his sketch, "he's so.....it's so pathetically adorable how much he is obsessed with him."

"I know right" another one giggles, "apparently at the volleyball practices he's even more pathetic and has a stupid crush on Yuu."

Tobio bit his bottom lip and continues his sketch, trying to focus on sketching out his beautiful brunette dyed hair.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, some of the alphas in the team caught on and apparently Tobio has been 'showing off'.....well more like getting starting positions over them because of his big brother as team captain."

"Climbing up the latter because he's related to the Kuroo.....why does Kuroo even put up with him?"

Tobio biting his bottom lip harder and took a deep breath, Tobio always wondering that and doesn't need to be reminded.

"From what I've heard Yuu is even getting tired of the guy."

Tobio halting his movements and stared at the sketch with wide eyes, heart starting to ache at the thought, trying to tell himself it's not true.....but he knows these omegas hang around Yuu a lot.....so they would know how the alpha feels about him....

"How so?"

"Yuu calls him pathetic and is getting pissed off that Tobio is a starter and is in the majority of the time from the majority of the games, that he's getting tired of having to do the after practice sessions with him."

"The why doesn't he just ditch him?"

"Hell I don't know, but Yuu is so done with him" both of them giggling with each other as the bell rang, Tobio not realizing that he was tearing up as he gave a jump. He immediately slammed his journal closed and held the volleyball tighter up against his chest as everyone speeds out of the room, taking a deep breath as he didn't know if he should take them seriously.....they don't know what all goes down in the gym, they wouldn't know any better.....right? He hasn't gotten any indication that Yuu hates the one on one practices....then again he's not the best with social cues and he might be missing it?

Either way.....the thought that Yuu hates him hurts.

"Tobio you doing ok?"

Tobio snapped his head up and wiped his eyes real quick when his teacher spoke up, seeing a frown on the teachers face, "I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure you seem upset" the teacher replied as Tobio quickly packed up his stuff and hurriedly put them in his bag, slinging the bag over his shoulder and held the volleyball up against his chest, not feeling like talking about his insecurities, not feeling like talking about his fear of Yuu hating and being unable to stand him like his own mother hating and not being able to stand him, "do yo-"

"I'm fine and you have a nice afternoon" Tobio quickly walking out before the teacher could say or do anything, leaving him dumbfounded.

~

Tobio was leaning against the wall hugging his knees up to his chest, his back repeatedly hitting the wall as he gave a blank expression to the floor. All on his own in the gym, school all closed down for the night and here he is......sitting in the pitch black gym as this is the only thing that is soothing him a bit.....not really.....but he doesn't want to look at his bloody thighs and the knife in his right hand. The black darkness.....it keeps him from looking at himself in any form.....not one wanted to see him and thought that he was an ugly, stupid and pathetic.....if they didn't want to look and be around him....then why should he?

He waited for so long, that text from Yuu telling him he was going to be running late and wouldn't be in the gym until an hour later, said he had to leave practice to go do some tutoring and would be back to practice with him......that he would be there.....

He never showed up.

It's been around four hours later and he's still not here, school's closed up and everyone has left.

He just turned the lights off by the time it hit eight at night, school just trusts him and Yuu since they always clean up and lock things up, he had the keys in his bag. He just wanted nothing but silence.....he wanted to feel how pathetic he was and feel the blood trickle down his thighs, didn't want to see the blood.....he just wanted to feel it....will he clean up the blood on the floor.....probably not. He doesn't want anyone knowing of his cutting, but damn if it all he just wanted just leave the blood there...he didn't know...he thinks something is wrong with him.

How warm the blood is, how that's the only kind of warmth from someone other than his brother.

Red......it's a pretty shade of red and is the only constant in his life. The act of using the knife and slicking his skin open felt....he felt like he was getting a momentary release from his dark world. That splash of warm red blood splattering across the black pages of his life, he wouldn't say thrilling, but the thought made him feel.....a little happy. He knows this way of thinking if not normal and made him freaked out about who he is underneath, like maybe he's the monster that his mother always sees him as.....sees him like the same fucking monster that his mother likes to constantly throw in his face, keeps reminding him that he's exactly like HIM.

Well....he's got the same blood.....looks exactly like him.....apparently he acts a lot like him.....so he guesses he is one....

A monster.

Would make sense, Tobio knowing that the feeling of blood, the act of slicing someone's skin open and while it hurts.....he likes that feeling scares him and knows that it further solidifies his mother's words; he's just a fucking monster.

Kuroo the golden child that gets everything in the world, that gets to have the popularity and the love from their mother and everyone else.....he hates him, he loves his brother but damn it all he can't deny just how ANGRY he is with the alpha to. Having to be constantly reminded that he's less than and will never be good enough like his brother.....his brother wasn't there with some of his and his mother's fights....she's said nasty shit that makes him wonder why he even tries to keep on going on with life....

No one cares.

But then Yuu showed up.....Yuu was so nice and handsome and.....he honestly thought that they were at least friends.

Using his bloody and trembling hand to pull out his phone, opening it up to see Yuu's last message to him.

Yuu:

Hey Tobio, please stay in the gym, I promise I'm almost done! I really want to see you and just you at the gym, I got a special request to ask you when I get there, so please stay at the gym and I will be done with torturing real soon! <3

That's what kept him there, the fact that Yuu just wanted to only see him, the special request that he wasn't going to deny to hear.....and the heart at the end. He knows it pathetic, but he's never gotten that from an alpha and it admittedly my his heart flutter when he was practicing his spikes......he wanted to know, was reaching out hope that Yuu might, even though he knew it was stupid to think, but maybe Yuu wanted to ask him out on a date.

That message was sent at five.....it's now nearly nine and he knows that request....Yuu seeing him wasn't going to happen.....Tobio knows he's been duped. The girls in his class were right, he's pathetic.

Why would Yuu want anything to do with a loser like him?

Tobio doesn't know why he's doing this to himself, why he honestly let himself fall for the handsome alpha that he knew he wouldn't have any shot with.

A monster like him......Tobio unable to hold back tears as his blank expression morphed into one of pain and loneliness.

He jumped when he gets a call from his brother and knew that he was starting to freak out why he isn't home yet, since his and Yuu's one on one ends at seven, and he's usually home close to eight since he just lives a good ten to fifteen minute walk home. He used his other hand to pick up the knife again, setting it against his skin as he answered his phone.

He needed to get one more in before he gets scolded and told how much of a failure he's being from his brother and mom.

Letting out a small whimper as he slowly dragged the sharp knife across his skin, feeling more blood run down his leg as he put the phone on speaker, "hello."

 

-Memory 2-

 

Tobio now in his third year, taking down the net all on his own since no one is helping him out, Tobio long giving up on Yuu even liking him and just accepted that he's just going to be alone forever, so he just focused all of his attention on volleyball and art. All of his classes he's barely passing since he didn't give a shit about them, only doing enough to pass so he can keep playing in the volleyball matches.....that and his mother and brother just kept bitching to him about getting his grades up.

'Kuroo has all A's in his classes, top of his class and his playing volleyball, you are so low on your GPA and and are only VICE captain and not captain like your brother was last year' hearing his mother's voice in his head, unable to hold back the disgusted look on his face as his mother kept on drilling it into his brain that her little alpha is better at everything than he is in life.....he already got that from his father and only thought that he was good for was giving blowjobs, Tobio having to shake his head before his father and the ugly memories that accompanied that disgusting piece of shit. He already gets it here since the teachers just look and talk to him as if he was the most idiotic person in the world, the other kids all think he is too, he hears them in the hallways making snide comments......along with Yuu......all of them can get easily and freely bully him now that his brother is in his first year of high school, everyone not wanting to the wrath from his popular brother.

He's free game because he's apparently that stupid and hateable.

He doesn't want to believe it, but with all this constant negative words and actions against him.....he was slowly starting to let it sink in that he's just not that good enough.

Too stupid.

Too grouchy.

Too negative.

Too 'controlling' apparently although he doesn't see it, saying that he's too controlling on the volleyball court and that his whole team hates him.....although he felt that since his second year, especially once Yuu turned on him by first standing him up with a false promise of being best friends.....the way Yuu made it seem like he was going to ask him out on a date, which all considering that's what Tobio believes. Yuu and the others putting him down for having a crush on the alpha and Yuu didn't even mention anything about the night he was stood up, Tobio just took that cue and the next day he just went home with his brother after practice.

He was happy that Kuroo didn't question him about it, the last thing he needed was his brother getting benched for god knows how long for attacking Yuu.

Glad that his brother and everyone hasn't noticed his cutting, his cutting started to get out of hand not too long after his third year started, everyone happy that Yuu is team captain, everyone hating that the coach appointed him vice captain, that an omega was above majority of the alphas on the team.

So yeah, that didn't help with the bullying.

All alone with no one to turn to, he doesn't trust anyone, doesn't care much for anyone anymore.....he's just angry and depressed and volleyball and art are the only two things he even cares about.....well he cares about his brother......but it was hard to be around him and hear how great everything is, how much fun he has with his friends and having it shoved in his face when he watches his brother's volleyball games sometimes. He doesn't want to hear the constant praise that he's showered with everywhere he goes, especially by their mother who would make a big point to rub it in his face, he doesn't want to hear about his brother and his adorable new boyfriend that he met in his advanced chemistry class, hearing about their happiness makes him want to shove his head through a wall. So when he's not playing volleyball, he's just locked up in his room with his door locked, it's the only 'safe spot' so to speak in this depressing and lonely time his life. His brother telling him that he seems a lot different than he was in his first and second year of junior high, that he seemed more.....happier, that he was a lot more bright eyed and willing to learn......that he seems depressed and is constantly asking if he's alright and will sometimes pester him until he shoves his brother out of his room and tell him to fuck off and that he just wanted to be alone.....then cut himself when he would get negative messages....

So he can't even say his room is much of a safe spot, he gets harassed by students and even his mother who wants to barge her way into his room to tell him how much of a disappointment he is.

"Hey King."

Tobio tensed up at that name, eye twitching as he could feel the grin on Yuu's face as everyone on the team knew how much he fucking hated that name, letting out a low growl as he turned his head to the alpha with a glare, "what?"

"Awww not looking too happy there" he chuckles as his smile grows a bit that made Tobio narrow his eyes even more at him, "coach wants to talk to us."

"About what" Tobio quirking an eyebrow, "I thought he already left."

"Nope" Yuu responded as he popped the 'P', "he went off to check a couple of things in his classroom that he has for history class, but he's back and he wants to talk to the two of us, you know I know you're brain has a hard time comprehending why he wants to see you, you know since you and I are captains of the team."

"I get it otherwise he would grab me himself" Tobio growls as he tossed the last volleyball into the basket with all the other balls, Yuu's eye twitching slightly since he got it in with so much ease even though it was across the court, Tobio walking behind him as they walk across the gym in silence. When they were right up against the doors leading to the locker room, Yuu gives a big grin and grabbed Tobio by the forearm and slammed his hand over Tobio's mouth before he could scream out, a couple of alphas coming out of the supply closet with big grins as they slam Tobio to the floor, Tobio starting to hyperventilate as he tried to fight them off, this being a position he was forced into way too many times when he was six years old. Especially when they started to rip off his clothes is when Tobio really started to freak out and had to shove away his flashbacks to when he was little, trying to kick and punch the three alphas holding him down, trying to scream out but was muffled by Yuu's hand that was still on his mouth. They were all struggling to keep the oddly strong omega at bay, but laughing as they brought out a knife that made Tobio scream as loud as he could behind the hand and tried to fight more, the knife being handed to Yuu as he cut off the omega's shirt and long sleeved sports shirt under Tobio's white shirt, managing to throw get it off of Tobio's struggling form.

"My my lookie here" one of the alpha says as he, Yuu and the other alpha started laughing, "little annoying shit cuts himself!"

Tobio's eyes watered as they just laugh at his pain, looking away and off to the side as they continued to laugh and cut off the rest of his clothes, them laughing at his cuts hurting him way too much, losing the motivation to fight back at this moment as he just wanted to disappear. Basically that his inner turmoil, his pain that they helped cause is funny.....that his pain isn't meant to be taken seriously.....

It was something to just laugh at.

Makes him so sure that they're just going to laugh at him whenever he dies.....which Tobio just....he can see it happening soon. He doesn't want to die.....he really doesn't, but was the point if nobody seemed to give a damn, that he was just so fucking hated by everyone and everything.....he doesn't want to die....

But it's too painful to live.

"Oh my god this is why you started wearing long sleeved clothing all the time" one alpha snickers, "you cut yourself! Hell I would if I were you!"

"Yeah who would want to see such hideous scars on such a hideous body!"

Yuu didn't say anything however and had stopped laughing and just held Tobio down, his expression unreadable.

Next thing Tobio knew he was getting shoved into the supply room butt naked as he kept getting taunted over and over again, locking Tobio in the closet before Tobio could make an attempt to run out. Tobio shaking from the cold room, trying to run up to the door to break escape.....and all they do is laugh at him.

"Please let me out" Tobio begged as he tried shoving the door open, punching and kicking the door as he was doing everything he can to not breakdown, feeling those tears threatening to pour out.

"Awww is the King actually asking for help? That hilarious, beg again!"

"This isn't funny" Tobio's voice cracking as he desperately tried shove the door open, breathing heavily and body aching, "please!"

"Damn pathetic!"

"How does it feel to not be better than everyone else?!"

"How does it feel to be put in your own place?!"

"Down on the fucking ground below the alphas is where you belong!"

"Wait I got an idea" one of the alphas opening the door and shoving Tobio back as soon as he tried to escape, Tobio landing with a thud on the ground, the alpha snatching the knife out of Yuu's hand and threw it at Tobio, the omega's eyes widening and moved his leg before his foot was stabbed, Tobio looking up at him with fear and confusion, "since you like cutting yourself so much, how about you cut yourself in here like the pathetic King that you are and rot!" slamming the door and locking him inside before he could even blink. Not too long after that he heard the doors to the gym locker room close, not hearing anything else.

Tobio couldn't see a damn thing in the darkness of the supply room, there was a light switch.....but at this point he was made even more convinced that he was just an ugly piece of shit.....horrible body.....horrible scars all over his body.....

No one here to let him out.

No one here to tell it's ok......knowing that no one ever will....

Tobio covering his face with his hands and choked out a sob, their words....his mom's words.....everyone words sinking in.....no one loved him....nobody cared for him....all he was here is to be everyone's punching bags....

Everything hurt.

Tobio grabbing the knife since at this point he just really needed to be distracted before he decides to slit his throat or wrist, placing the knife on his upper arm and gritted his teeth, sliding and slicing his skin. He let out a small grunt at the cold metallic edges slice through his skin, feeling that sharp stinging sensation that he's come to grow familiar with......to embrace as much a it did hurt, moving himself up against the wall and threw his head back against it, taking a deep breath as he sliced his skin deeper and felt blood trickling down his arm, letting out a small forced laugh as he touched the blood with his finger......feeling that familiar warmth that he needed to feel 'comfort' from at this point. Tears started trickling down his cheeks as this is, his finger still playing with the blood, letting out a few giggles before he brought up the knife again and dug the knife deeper;

"I really am pathetic."

 

-

 

"So babydoll what are we going to do about the body" Daishou smiles as he draws a smile on Tobio's small bulging stomach, the warmth emitting from his little one sadly isn't helping with his anxiety and his fear, if anything this up close and personal is freaking him right now, not liking the manic man right in front of him and touching his baby, "something has got to be done about it."

"I uhh...." Tobio blinking back the tears as he tried to pretend that the man isn't dead....his injured.....yes injured....he's injured and they're going to.....he doesn't know and is frankly scared of Daishou.....this amega has so much power and influence and how he's been acting lately.....oh shit Tobio is scared, "I don't know...."

"Didn't this far ahead did yah" Daishou smirks as he sticks his finger on Tobio's cheek that still had blood on it and brought it over to Tobio's stomach again, "happy little omega yes you are!" giggling when Aito let out a lot of warmth.

'I'm going to be your second mommy little babydoll' thinking to himself, looking up to a petrified Tobio and couldn't help but get.....get such a thrill for being able to hold so much over Tobio, seeing the omega has so much he wanted to say, so much to ask, but the fact that Tobio has gotten himself into a sticky situation has left him a bit.....speechless.

Daishou biting his bottom lip and grinned wider.

"I didn't plan on this happening" Tobio gulps as he takes a deep breath.

"Sure, the knife just moved up and down all by itself" Daishou raising an eyebrow at him with a smug smile, Tobio's cheeks turning red, "you had the knife, you stabbed him a lot.....I counted until my weaker side decided to fuck it up for me" Tobio getting curious about the weaker side.....wondering if it is the real Daishou at this point since this....this is nothing like the Daishou that he's known before Tooru....raped him, ".....you stabbed him about.....twenty five times before my weaker half took over briefly."

Tobio looked horrified, "twenty.....twenty five?"

"Yup!" Daishou shouted with glee, "well you did more than that, but babydoll" leaning up forward until their lips were right up against each others, Tobio about to turn his head when Daishou grabbed it, "now don't do that, we friend's remember?"

"Friends don't kiss friends in relationships" Tobio looking at him with wide eyes as Daishou looked like he didn't give a flying fuck about it.

"Oh come on now, what's the harm in a little closeness" Daishou giving a fake pout, "you and I have known each other for YEARS!"

"When I was eight when you and my brother got into a stupid fight about food" Tobio responds as he tries to rip his head away from the amega, the amega's grip too strong to get out of, and Tobio is not going to attack him since he doesn't want to hurt Daishou's little ones, "please let me go."

"A fight that your brother started" Daishou growls as he grips onto Tobio's blood stained cheeks harder, the amega getting a small thrill of the fear and the fact that he's getting to hurt Tobio just a tiny bit, nothing bad, but it's something if it means getting something from the omega, "and the answer to letting you go is a big fat no."

"Why the closeness all of a sudden?"

Daishou raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

Tobio knows why, but he needs the amega to talk and talk. Tobio will deal with sitting with him for a while, he knows his brother and Kenta are going to worry and get the others to search for him.....but wait...

Tobio looking over to the dead body of the alpha.......he doesn't want them to.

He doesn't want them near the dead body, he doesn't want them to see what he's done......and the scary thing to Tobio is....it that he's still got plenty of rage still buried deep inside of him.

He doesn't want them near him.

He's a monster.

Tobio letting more tears pour down his cheek as he's still processing this....he took a life.....he's scared shitless.

'What am I going to do?'

"It's ok babydoll" Daishou placing a kiss on Tobio's lips, the omega's eyes bugging out of his head and tried to shove the amega away, Daishou holding Tobio up against the tree and jammed his tongue in Tobio's throat, jamming his long snake tongue down Tobio's throat. Tobio still trying to push him off of him, freaking out that this might make him a cheater now, not that he's willingly doing this and wants to do this, but he feels.....he's just killed a man, he doesn't need to be branded a cheater and have Oikawa hate him.....well hate him even more since he's pretty sure that his fiance doesn't want to be with a killer. Tobio managed to snap his head away from the amega and gave out a few coughs, looking over to the amega in shock.

"Why?!"

"Because I can" Daishou giggles, knowing that out of everyone that Tooru wouldn't have problem with him kissing without his permission, it would be Osamu and Tobio, "you taste nice."

"You know I'm with Oikawa" Tobio croaks as he turns his head father away from the amega and had to bite back 'aren't you with Tooru anyway?'

Because dear lord he would be screwing everyone over by saying that.

"I know you are, you two happy people that get to have everything in life" Tobio looking at him from the corner of his eyes with a raised eyebrow, that sentence irritating him to no end, "the perfect couple."

"I love him dearly but I wouldn't say we're perfect" Daishou smirking at that, "I'm the imperfect out of the two."

"Awww why say that" the amega going back to rubbing Tobio's stomach, "if anything Oikawa is the one that's imperfect...." looking up to Tobio with a big smile, "he's the selfish son of a bitch who doesn't know how to treat anyone right, all he gives a damn is about himself."

"No he doesn't" Tobio snaps at him, Daishou taken back by the sudden abrasiveness of the omega, "he's perfect in every way and is the most amazing alpha in the world! He's been so good to me and has been treating me, Nao and little Aito as if we're royalty!"

'Aito.....' Daishou's mind flashing to Tooru freaking out in the hospital all those years ago, him, Oikawa and Oikawa's mother crying about losing the little omega, his eye twitching a bit but still stayed black, "you're naming him Aito?"

Tobio nodded his head up and down slowly and mentally slapped himself for not keeping his mouth shut about the baby's name, afraid that it was going to get out before he and Oikawa told the others knew about it first.....if they even want a thing to do about him and his baby at that point, "yes...."

Daishou then smiles as he knows how happy this would make Tooru, this omega making it harder and harder for his alpha to not fuck him where he stands......which doesn't make Daishou the happiest in the world since he just wants Tooru's eyes on him and only HIM.

"Daishou I have a question."

The amega snapping out of his thoughts, "what?"

"I have to know...." Tobio taking a deep breath as he knew this would be now or never, "my father....."

Daishou narrowing his eyes at the omega, "what about him?"

Daishou doesn't know a hundred percent about what happened between Tobio and his father other than the man was abusive to the omega, which just urks the amega as he knows the feeling of having a shit father.

"I got a letter from him."

Daishou's eye widen a bit, "uh-huh."

"He told me that he was going to be released...." Daishou's eyes widening and his jaw dropped, "....you promised in that contract that he wasn't going to be getting out unless I fuck up and not listen to you...." Tobio's eyes watering at the thought of that man standing on his doorsteps, killing this man isn't helping him out and he's afraid to be left alone in his thoughts to think about what a monster that he is.

Daishou starting to hyperventilate himself as he....how.....Tooru wouldn't let him out....not without a reason. Tooru would have told him if he was....but he didn't....if he and Tooru didn't let him out....then who did?

"I didn't fuck up."

"I know you didn't" Daishou still in his bonded state of mind, but even he was starting to freak out, like Tooru there is a wrench thrown into his plans, which are Tooru's, and it infuriated him.....and by Tobio's reaction to the news of his father getting out....that man must present a big threat onto him....the one person that Daishou and Tooru needed to be safe.

"Then why is he being let out" Tobio cried as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, "why is he being let out when I've done nothing wrong, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT PAYING DAMAGES ON ATSUMU'S CAR?!"

Daishou's wide eye narrowing as he didn't like being yelled at, "I didn't release your father, so don't you dare raise your voice at me!"

"I will raise my voice because my life, my Nao, my Aito, my brother, Futakuchi, Keiji and pretty much everyone that I love is going to be hurt, my father is a dangerous man who fully spelled out in the letter that he wants to rape me again!"

The amega not knowing that and raised an eyebrow, "what?!"

"You're going to let that man near my babies and the rest of my friends that are also my family!"

"I didn-"

"And why did you lie to me about the damages?!"

"I-I" Daishou knowing that he can't really speak about that as he knew his weaker side has been feeling guilty about him and his father lying to Tobio about that, mainly because his father Seiji obviously has something up his sleeves that involves using Tobio. He and his weaker side don't know the reason, but it sure as hell is something important if Seiji had been cooking up for years now.

Just like Tooru has been cooking up plans for years now......

Damn it this is going to be more dangerous now that Daishou is thinking about it, his father is already a dangerous man with a lot of power just like Tooru, but the fact that he's also been scheming for years isn't a good sign that he was going to have to tell his alpha about, now that it's occurred to him.

"I don't have an answer."

"You have to give me an answer for why I'm being royally fucked over right now!"

"You're being royally fucked, but it ain't by me!"

"Oh bullshit!" Tobio snarled as his eyes were starting to turn black, Daishou really having a hard time not wanting to smack the omega for daring to raise his voice at him, "you promised me, you made me sign that if I didn't say anything and be your little puppet to control, unlike YOU!"

Daishou's eye narrowed dangerously at the omega, Tobio way too pissed off and full of questions that weren't going to be answered, and him in his emotional state and the fact that he's a murderer isn't helping his state of mind, "repeat that.....one more FUCKING TIME!"

"YOU HEARD ME" Tobio covering up his stomach the best that he could, the two of them both on edge with the most recent events, and both of them being pregnant isn't helping their emotional states right now, "YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING ME OVER AND I CAN'T FUCKING STAND IT RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT A GOD DAMN PUPPET FOR YOU TO BE SCREWING OVER, TELL ME WHY YOU DECIDED TO FREE MY FATHER AND DRAG ME INTO THIS SITUATION, WHY YOU DECIDED TO SCREW ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO YOU PUPPET!"

Daishou grabbing the front of Tobio's dress and dragged leaned him forward, slamming him up against the tree, Tobio sighing when Aito was still emitting warmth, but he can feel the fear in his little one on not knowing what's going on right now and that scared the omega. Tobio raising his fist and slammed it into Daishou's cheek, Daishou gasping and fell on his back, rolling himself over to avoid Tobio's hits in case he tried to hit him again, and as much as Daishou is pissed off....he's thrilled.....

Pissed off and thrilled at the same time.

He tasted blood in his mouth and felt some trickle down his cheek, taking a deep breath as he knew he was going to get into trouble for doing that to Tobio later, but.....he hated being called a puppet....that was like a trigger word for him. He gave a big smile as he can't say he hates Tobio getting aggressive, just not with him. He's pissed.....makes him want Tooru to himself more.....but that didn't stop him being thrilled with riling Tobio up, thrilled to see what kind of damage he can use Tobio for.....after all might as well start slowly start grooming him for the big day.

The big day being when Tobio gives birth to little adorable and happy Aito.

God though.....he really wants to get another hit on Tobio....just one more.

Daishou starts giggling as he rubs his aching cheek, taking a deep breath when he still felt his boys emitting a lot of warmth, especially feeling Noboru emitting a lot of warmth to keep him grounded, seeing Tobio was having a hard time trying to not go back into that murderous state of mind.

'I can definitely use him in the future.'

"Ohhhh Tobio.....what are we going to do about the dead body....." Tobio's eye twitching and covered his face with his hands, whole body shaking that it made Daishou giggle, Daishou skipping to the dead man on the ground, smiling widening as he made sure to pick out this son of a bitch first.....and this....this is excellent and can't help but be happy with Tobio unleashing that monstrous anger out on him, looking back over to see Tobio still on the ground looking like he was trying to not cry, "you've certainly gotten yourself into a pickle..." kicking the lifeless body and skipped his way over to Tobio and shoved him against the tree, intertwining their hands to keep Tobio from hitting him again, Tobio's eyes looking like they were about to turn completely black again.....but the blue is still there....he's fighting....he's fighting that rage.....he's fighting the emotions of murdering someone, ".....ooooohhh what are we going to do about the dead body of the Elite you just murdered....."

Tobio's eyes widening even more.

"I won't tattle tell on you since you're important" leaning in and nibbling Tobio's ear, Tobio wincing and trying to shove the amega off of him, "but.....there is so much little Tobio so much that can go wrong, so you shouldn't be demanding me any fucking thing with what I can have done to you if you so much as raise your voice at me one more time" squeezing the omega's hands harder, "so much more that you WISH that the public would know about it, so that they know where the fuck you're being locked up in...."

'Another threat....' Tobio thought to himself as he stared directly into the amega's eyes.

"TOBIO!"

The omega never thought he would ever be happy to hear his voice again, looking behind the amega to see Atsumu jumping down from the tree and landed on his feet with ease, Tobio then looking at Daishou, freaking out again when that black eye of his started gleaming and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Atsumu stay back!"

The alpha halted his movements wondering what the fuck is going on, then a bloody and shredded body caught his eyes and started to freak out and looked over to his ex, "are you ok?!"

"Oh he's more than ok Atsu."

The alpha still stuck on the dead body and now.....now seeing his Daishou and Tobio....confused as he's seeing nothing but blood....blood all over his ex, some on Daishou....was this man trying to attack the two of them?

He thought Tobio was supposed to be out on his lunch with his brother.

"Atsu, go!"

"I'm not leaving Tobio" the alpha snarls, not seeing the amega grab Tobio's hand in one of his, reaching for the the gun with his free hand that Tobio tried desperately to get.

"You know you know Atsu" Daishou smiles as he turns his body to the side, the alpha looking to see the black eye....meaning Daishou isn't all there, "I think it's time to terminate what we have."

Atsumu's eyes widen, "huh?!"

Daishou shoving Tobio to the ground and knew that would send Atsumu up in flames and couldn't help but smile wider, "you're one weakness."

Tobio unable to reach Daishou in time when the amega raised the gun at Atsumu and shot it, Atsumu eyes widening as he leaped for the two a second before Daishou shot.

"ATSUMU!"

But the bullet didn't hit the blond alpha, Suna popping out of nowhere and tackled Atsumu before he got shot.

The bullet hitting the tall raven haired alpha instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of their stay out of town will be ending in the next chapter instead of this one, kind of split the chapters with this one and the next one. So that means a lot to write *nervously chuckles* So my plan is Wednesday night to get this up, thank you so much for reading and I hope to hear from you, love you all and have an amazing week!! <3 <3


	37. I'm Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Tokshoh, LaLaumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisyaoitoo, Ellia16 and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't thank you all enough!!
> 
> I will respond to comment as soon as I can!
> 
> -I will check up more on grammar as soon as I can as well, I know I looked through it and adjusted a lot, but I won't be surprised if I missed something here and there, but I will be back to tweak more with the chapter asap!-
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Contains: Mature Content, Sexual Content, Language, Blood and Violence, Self Harm, Mentions Of Self Harm, Mentions Of Rape, Mentions Of Suicide, Mentions Of Abuse, Abuse, Prostitution/Slavery (school stuff being talked about and shown a bit)***

-Flashback-

 

Suna pursed his lips as he looked at the alleyway that he notices that the omega like to hang out at, the omega not here yet and is wanting to check it out before he gets here. Noticing that he just hangs out by himself and if someone wants to mess with him he either scares them off with just a soul piercing glare, or he kicks their asses if they even get somewhat close to him. The omega makes it pretty clear that he doesn't want people near him and Suna can admit to himself that he's a little afraid to get near him, that the omega just seems to be a one man army and he's not about to get a broken bone from the rare bone crushing strength that he sees the omega doing with his right hand and hardly uses his left.....strength that he has to admit is pretty hot. He knows that he's becoming obsessed a bit, that he's requested to patrol this area at this specific time once he learned the omega named Shinsuke like to hang out as part of a daily routine.

Just hangs out and exercise in this specific spot, chill and drink, not a whole lot, but it looks like he's drinking a bit of vodka. Just seems to be here for quiet time since he doesn't do much except for drink, exercise and sitting. It intrigues the alpha to no end, he's not doing a top secret mission, he's not do some crazy experiment, he's not doing all that much training.......just the usual for two hours and then leaves for the rest of the day and doesn't come back until the next day.

Why?

It seems important since the omega is territorial of that specific spot, but he doesn't know what.

So why?

That was the question burning in his mind and he wants to get to the bottom of it. 

He exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and flicked it to the ground, stomping on it and squishing it to the ground, he jumps from the building and lands in a crouch, grunting a bit as he landed a little awkward position on his foot and had to remind himself to be more careful and not fuck up his leg. He then looked around and then back onto his watch, since the omega has made it a routine, he's always gotten to his spot at ten a.m. sharp, then leaves exactly at noon.

"What are you hiding little omega" Suna mutters to himself as he looks up and down at the wall to see if there was any signs, directions to anything, any pictures up here that he didn't notice that was there before that might be important.....especially since he just stares at the wall a lot so he's surprised that there isn't anything on here, "huh...."

He decides to look at the dumpster and looked to the bottom of it, seeing there was just enough space to put something small under there, as far as he knew just the vodka bottle that he seen Shinsuke puts under there. He walks over to it and lays himself on the ground, curling his nose at the smell as he now wonders how the omega is able to stand this stench. Raising an eyebrow as he saw the bottle of vodka and......raising an eyebrow when he saw a dark looking marking under it, he stuck his hand under it and pressed his finger into it, rubbing it onto the ground and realized that it was dry. He brought his finger up to his nose and gave it a couple of sniffs, cocking his head to the side as it smelled like....blood? He gave it a couple of more sniffs to make sure he wasn't off, wondering whose blood was even under there. He grabbed the vodka bottle and set it off to the side, getting to the side of the dumpster and tried to push it, puffing his cheeks out and using his arms and leg strength to see if he can push the dumpster as far as he could to at least see the blood splatter, looking at the ground as he did so and was having no luck whatsoever.

"Damn it" he growls to himself as he clenched his eyes shut to try and push it again and put more power into it, only getting it to move an inch before setting his hands on his head as he breathed heavily, catching his breath to see if he can do it again. As he was about to make another attempt is he noticed dry bloody handprints on the side he was pushing, seeing the multiple handprints on it being the same size, small handprints on it, only one of them was a big pair of hands above the small one on the lid of the dumpster, looking at it was a questionable expression, walking around the dumpster to the front of it and noticed dark red splatters on the bottom and small dark specks splattered all around the green metal. Walking to the opposite side of bloody handprints with the sentence 'I'M NOT INNOCENT' and 'MONSTER' in big bold letters, this making the alpha internally start to freak out despite his normal stoic expression he's still wearing, thinking that he should probably get out of he-

Ears perking at the whirring sound behind him, maneuvering off to the side in time and turned his body to the person, and he was able to detect omega scent and knew he just screwed himself over with not getting out in time, not surprised that it was Shinsuke, but was surprised by the speed on the beauty as he was suddenly up in front of him in the blink of an eye. The omega not looking the slightest bit happy, well the omega has never appeared to be happy whenever Suna watches him, kneed him in the stomach that made his eyes bug out of his head, knocking the wind out of him and gasped for air, the omega not even giving the alpha a chance to even recover from the harsh blow and roundhouse kicked the alpha, sending the alpha flying and slammed him into the wall. Suna slamming against the brick walls let out a shout in pain, dropping to his knees and felt nothing but pain surging throughout his body, looking to see that he made a dent in the wall caused by the force of the powerful omega, ignoring the pain the best that he could and rolled over to the side when Shinsuke was about to kick him again, standing up and dodged the punch, making eye contact with the omega monstrous dark and intimidating fox-like eyes, seeing a small gleam in his beautiful eyes that he had never seen before and made him even more intrigued with the powerful beauty, Suna's lips curling up a bit as he saw with the omega's body language that he was going to lunge at him, and since he's observed that his right arm is his favorite arm to use that it was going to be used. Noticing that the left arm looked a little.....off. Like there wasn't anything horrific about it, his arm just seemed to be a little crooked and black and blue, not something that someone really notices unless they manage to get close enough to him, that it was a little.....less beefed up as his right arm, not a major difference, but something is obviously up with his left arm.

'Get his left arm, he might not kill me' Suna came to the conclusion as time seemed to pick back up again, knowing that he couldn't just reach out for his left arm right this second, he needs to dance with the beauty, doing a quick once over to see that the omega was wearing black booty shorts that he seriously had look right back up before getting more turned than he ever, wearing a gray crop top with short sleeves, this seeming to be the kind of attire that the omega likes to wear, nice and skimpy to show off that amazing body the omega has. He has no problem with it and can create boners like Suna is slowly getting right now.....

'Focus!' Suna having to yell at himself as Shinsuke trying to hit him again, Suna dodging it again as he did a squatted to the ground rolling off to the side as he could tell that the omega was anticipating him to do that, seeing that dangerous foot flying towards him and barely dodged it as he rolled off to the side, the alpha never being this attracted to an omega before. It was like a damn pull at this point since it was like a need to see him, he had no idea who he even was, only knew his name since the omega said it before killing the alpha that dared to try and get into his pants....well booty shorts that he can see a bit of his ass cheek peeking out, only knew the sound of his beautiful voice because of that day, has never spoken to him and has been somewhat stalking him.......he's letting himself get distracted from not wanting to get murdered.

He's never really cared to give most omegas a second look and is a virgin and is not ashamed to say it, not really caring to sleep and abuse omegas, never feeling the need and it irritated him that they were put lower on the food chain. This omega....got his heart pounding, this abrasive attitude that he had was something that he hasn't seen in any omega, how strong he is, how smart he seemed to be, that he wasn't going out to get an alphas attention and seemed to despise attention on him. This omega knowing how to fight......he wants to get to know this beauty....he wants to be near him all the time.......even if the omega doesn't want much to do with him, he can't stand only seeing him for such a short period of time a day.

Giving a rare smile as he pulled out two knives, this being thrilling.

"What made you come out of hiding" Shinsuke asks as he pulls out two knives.

Suna gave a small jump, "you knew?"

"You're good at hiding yourself" the omega responds as his stoic expression was still ever present on his face, but there was a gleam that he could swear the omega is enjoying this almost just as much as he is, "but not well enough."

"So why did you not call me out?"

"You weren't doing anything."

"I could have easily done something" Suna raising an eyebrow as the two of them circle each other slowly, both of them sizing each other up, "I'm from a dangerous gang after all."

"Same here" Shinsuke grabbing his booty shorts, Suna now realizing that he saw some white ink on the omega's skin, the omega lowering it to see a black and white fox tattoo on his hip, raised his crop top to show the tattoo went up to the side of his stomach, Suna's eyes gleaming even more as he now realizes that the omega.....the omega is from a rival gang.

Inarizaki.

"You're a fox."

"What are you?"

"Eagle."

"No tattoo?"

"Don't really care to have an eagle tattoo" Suna shrugs as he steps a little closer, the omega not backing down and moves closer to him as well, "why do you like to ha-"

Shinsuke not letting him finish the question and sped up to him with gleaming eye, Suna dodging the few swings and then brought up his knives and it clashed with the omega's, the two of their faces up and close to each others, Suna unable but to help and give a few sniffs, his scent being breathtaking. His features so soft....yet so striking......the intensity the omega gave in his monstrous eyes made him even more turned on and he feels slightly ashamed of himself to get aroused right now. Their arms shaking as they both try to push the knives closer to each other, both of them refusing to let the knives get anywhere near their faces.

"How can you stand sitting next to the dumpster" Suna questions as he genuinely wants to know, "smells like shit."

Shinsuke's eye twitched, "I can barely smell it" Suna raising an eyebrow as he was kind of thrown off by that as the omega headbutted him, Suna dodging another hit from the omega as he tried his best to not scream out in pain, blood running down his nose and he wouldn't be surprised it the omega broke it. He squatted to the floor and kicked at the omega's legs before the shorter male could move out of the way, the omega looked shocked as he let out a small shout as his back slammed to the ground. Suna lunging at him, the omega seeing what he was doing in time and planted both of his feet on the alpha's toned stomach and kicked him upwards, Suna flying in the air and was even more amazed at his strength. Seeing the rage in his eyes as Suna was able to tell that no one else before him has been able to even lay a hit on him.......Suna was the one to be able to do that......kicking the alpha again as he flipped himself backwards, Suna grunting at the force but managed to roll himself and his feet sliding on the concrete as he breathed heavily. The omega turning himself around as he glared daggers at the alpha, Suna not even able to glare back as he just thought that he was amazing.....truly someone to not fuck with.

The beautiful warrior.

"Not bad" Suna saying as he stands himself up as he cracked his knuckles, his knives flying out of his hands in the process of being tossed around by the omega, most alphas will be pissed off in this situation, knowing that in this world alphas dominate and usually are winning the majority of the time, they would be losing their shit if they were in his place.

Especially since he thinks that most alphas wouldn't even get in this far in a fight.

Suna is confident in his abilities, not cocky, especially since the omega is proving that he can run with the top dogs, but the fact that the omega is getting the most hits and is kicking his ass right now just speaks volumes to him.....this omega is special.

"But I'm going to win this" Suna standing himself up straight and sped up to the omega, ignoring his body screaming at him and could already feel bruises forming on stomach, but he wanted to keep fighting, he was getting such a thrill at this and wanted to show off to the beauty that they both stand at the same level. If there was something that Suna is being praised with other than reading a situation and pressure points, it was the ability to recover quickly and fight through the pain, that the adrenaline is pumping through his system as he keeps on fighting the omega that it was making it easier and easier to ignore whatever beating he was taking.

He can tell in the omega's eyes that he wasn't letting his guard down despite having the upper hand, 'good.'

Both of them lunging at each other at the same time and threw punches and kicks, either blocking or dodging, both of them now moving at equal speed and that neither one of them were able to land a hit on each other, seeing the irritation in the omega's eyes, but overall wasn't letting himself get worked up. Suna was just having so much fun that he honestly nearly forgot that this omega is literally trying to kill him right now, Suna cracking his knuckles and lunged at the omega again as he threw a punch hitting him in the shoulder as he tackled the omega to the ground, the omega's eyes widening slightly as he was slammed on the ground, growling as Suna looking down at him with gleaming eyes. The omega fighting back an anxiety attack as this position is too familiar and was forcing the image of Reo on top of him to go away, the alpha about to slam his hand on the omega's pressure point that can end this fight, Kita not letting that happen and with the combined inner turmoil of just wanting this alpha off of him, he slammed his fist into Suna's cheek that sent him flying backwards, Kita on him with a knife in hand, Suna seeing a wild and out of touch look, Suna knowing that he was about to be finished with the turn in tone, seeing the knife in the omega's right hand and remembered that left hand seems weaker and knew that would be his only chance to get out of this, latching onto the omega's left arm with a harsh squeeze.

The omega let out an ear piercing scream that sent Suna into a shock as the wild look in his eyes just morphed into one of pain, letting go of his arm immediately and didn't even bother to try and attack the omega as he fell on his back, clutching onto his left arm up against his chest and curled up into a ball. He wasn't Tendou or the others, he wasn't going to go for a cheap shot like that......he didn't even think that the beautiful warrior would show this much pain.....even feel this much pain with how confident and dangerous the omega is, how the omega seems like he can just handle and take care of himself.

Now was looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Shi-" about to crawl closer to him when a foot came out of nowhere and slammed it into his cheek, Suna flying back against the same wall, the same dent in the wall that the omega slammed him into before, falling face forward as he blinked and had to keep his head on the ground for a moment, feeling his whole world spinning and like he was going to throw up, feeling all of the pain hit him at once that he ignored for so long. Once he managed to get himself somewhat recuperated, he slowly tried to push himself from the ground, only for a foot to slam onto his back and slammed him back to the ground. He groans and looks over to the omega as he manages to lift his head up a bit, seeing two black haired alphas that look identical to each other, one of them trying to hug the omega, Shinsuke seeming like he wasn't having it today and punched the alpha with his right hand and into a wall, the alpha face planting the floor, the other one with a bored expression squatting next to the omega and ran a hand through the omega's hair lightly, the omega seeming like he's allowing it.

Looking up to two snake eyed alphas standing above him, seeing the young looking and raven haired alpha was the one who slammed his foot on his back, giving him a curious look.

"Father, what are we going to do with him?"

Suna's eyes widening as it just hits him, that the omega is a fox, and that the famous snake-eyed blond alpha is their leader, looking at the blond with wide eyes as the older male squatted in front of him with bright eyes, looking like a kid in the candy store with what's going on. He's got a smirk on his face as he studies the alpha's face....

"You....so you're an Eagle?"

Suna nodded, "yes."

"They let you out at such a young age" the blond comments, "normally they wait until they're younger ones are a little trained up to play with the big boys. How old are you?"

Suna gulping that made the blond smirk grow, the raven snake eyed alpha chuckling at that, "eleven."

"Very very young and can already fight like my Shinuske" the alpha comments, "impressive.....but..."

'Oh shit.'

"You hurt my son" the blond's face getting a dark look, "and by the moves you were doing it looks like you were about to attack a pressure point.....so that means you're the Suna Rintarou."

'Oh shit' was all he could think as he nodded, thinking that he was a dead man.

Suguru looking behind to the omega with a frown seeing the twins trying to comfort him as he tries his best to not lose it.....knowing that the healing was going to be set back a bit.....wondering why the omega tortures himself with coming back to this spot and was going to have to talk to him about it.....see if he will finally open up about it....open up about what happened to him and Reo.

He knows nothing pleasant since the omega was laying in a pool of blood, Reo not too far from him in this secluded alleyway not too long after he first laid eyes on the omega from the meeting.

Looking back over to Suna and gave a creepy smile, "I have an idea."

Suna making eye contact with the omega, the omega looking like he wanted to murder him, and he wouldn't be surprised if Suguru lets him.

'Oh shit.'

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-December 27th-

 

"Do we really have to watch it" Semi whines as he sits in his alpha's lap, still stewing in his rage about the shit talking about his father from the previous night, surprised that he managed to keep himself as calm as he could, hell even Konoha commented on how he was even shocked that he stayed calm and bit his tongue, but Semi knew more than likely that he wasn't going to be able to hold back today.....after hearing his father raping......raping Daishou, and now he's expecting five little siblings.....so much questions and rage as he's just so....he doesn't know how to feel about anything right now.

Was Daishou really raped? Or were they just making a nasty assumption to give them a 'justifiable' reason to hate his father?

He was excited.......yet he was a little on edge on having little siblings at the same time....Daishou, someone his age, both twenty three years old, and he's pregnant with his siblings.....dear lord.....

He's frustrated and confused to say the least.

"Yes we have to doll" Konoha sighs as Futakuchi was messing with his laptop in front of the projector, looked depressed and just wanting to not deal with anyone and anything.....which Konoha knew considering the younger alpha's feelings towards his own cousin, he can't say he's surprised, sitting himself up from the seat and intertwined his and Semi's hands, pecking his lips that made the omega blush a bit and walked the two of them over to Futakuchi, "yo, how you holding up?"

Futakuchi looking up at them with dull and nearly lifeless eyes, the couple flinching at the look and made them feel even more bad for the alpha than they already are, while Konoha thought that Futakuchi's feelings towards the amega is.....interesting, not something that he would have expected to say the least considering that Daishou is his cousin. But he, along with Semi couldn't judge, Semi knew that his sexual encounters filtered out to unknown numbers, the only way Semi knew he could get the minimum amount of sexual acts he was forced into was to get a handle on the school's payment history, since he knew Manabu told him and Moniwa that Tooru was anal and had a record of pretty much anything in the building once he took over officially once his father passed, basically having a large room dedicated to just files of omegas, their children, parents, pictures of them since Tooru took pictures of the omegas monthly as the years go by, will often go around and take pictures of them doing activities, like Semi knew that Tooru took pictures and videos of him at his dance recitals, Manabu and Moniwa with their cooking since they're amazing cooks, while Semi still doesn't like Manabu, he will praise him as he thinks that people would be stupid to dislike the red heads cooking, made him beg Tooru when at the school on why he just gets Manabu and a few other omegas to cook so they don't have to eat the dull food all the time. And there was so many things that Tooru kept track of and his father having a good memory, throw him a name like 'Yasu Nakamura', only thinking of that name at the moment since he's heard some stories about that omega from Manabu since he made a reputation for himself to be a prankster and troublemaker.....always causing shit and then running from the alphas while laughing his ass off like it was some sort of game.......but Toru would be able to tell you what the omega looked like, how tall he was, likes, dislikes, obedient or not, personality as a whole, the kind of customers he attracted, how fertile, what he specialized in and out of the bedroom, birthday and death day (all depending if they're still alive by that point) and how they passed away due to suicide, childbirth, sickness, heartbreak since there have been people who just go to sleep after taking so much hurt......depressed and nearly lifeless until they just didn't wake up, disability that really affects someone's health, ect. So he would have to ask Tooru for the minimum since he doesn't remember how many encounters outside of being sold off.....which he really needed to stop thinking about before he drives himself to insanity.

He's not going back.

So he didn't feel the need to judge Futakuchi, it was a little different, but he knows of people at the school of cousins sleeping each other a lot......so he can say it's a little normal in the school, although he learned out here in the outside world that it is a no no, not socially acceptable, so imagine his surprise at fifteen when he was living with Tendou and watching TV and seeing a movie with two cousins going at it. Tendou was sitting next to him and made a comment on how he didn't get the whole incestious thing, Semi didn't get that it was a huge deal to keep it a secret in the show.....and he was too afraid to ask Tendou why since he felt like he was already asking so much about a lot of things, since he didn't know much about what was socially acceptable in the outside world. So he looked it up on the internet, boy was he surprised to learn that any kind of incest was unacceptable out here.

Konoha isn't one to like to judge and knew he couldn't offer up any comments other than; he will have his back whether he gets to be with Daishou or not.....although seeing the depressed look in Futakuchi's face.....he knows it all too well since that's the look he gave to Tendou and Semi a lot when those two were together and knew his feelings are genuine, not something he's completely understood a hundred percent, but knew that people can't help who they fall for. Although with Tooru involved and hurting Daishou......yeah it's going to be....very very difficult for the younger alpha. His other comment would be to be careful and not so reckless with what he did with Daishou in the storage room at the archery range, his first sexual experience wasn't something he looked back fondly on as it just made him extremely uncomfortable even today and since he doesn't have the sexual experience as Oikawa does, so in all honesty he feels like he doesn't have much to offer in the department of sexual partners, and for the fact that Semi is his first relationship ever, so he felt like he couldn't offer advice on that, only thing he knows it the feelings he's feeling at this moment......so he can offer depressing advice.....which he feels like it would be inappropriate.

"I feel like shit" Futakuchi groans as he rubs his eyes, having dark bags under his eyes and looked......Konoha hated to think this but he thought the brunette looked like crap, hair sticking out in all directions, still in the same clothes as last night and are all wrinkled, not even bothering to hide how upset he is, not that Konoha was wanting him to hide his feelings and was glad that the alpha was someone that was open and honest about his feelings for the most part......but he looked like a kicked puppy that got left out in the rain, "I just...." looking off to the side as he cheeks turned a little red, ".....I just feel like if I just did or said something different.....something at least....then Daishou wouldn't be in this mess and being hurt....."

"Nothing is your fault Futakuchi" Semi frowns as he sets his free hand on his hip, the brunette looking up at him with a frown as he seriously just had a hard time perking up......Daishou's pregnant a hundred percent......with Tooru's....TOORU'S FUCKING CHILDREN.....that was caused by rape, he knows what it is like to be raped and the feelings attributed to it.

It's hell.

It's literal hell.

It's a hell that Daishou went through and knew how humiliated that he must have felt, how depressed and......just how upset that he was the day Daishou threw the book at him and Akinari and threatened to call the cops on them.....that hurt. Daishou was there for him when he was raped by his old teacher when he was fifteen......Daishou isn't letting him and the others go near him to help him through this process, add the fact that Tooru is involved.....

He had to close his eyes briefly and take a deep breath before he cries and throws up again, although he was glad that Tobio and Oikawa went out with each other and left Nao under his and Iwaizumi's watch, because the small alpha has a knack for wanting to cheer people up and be there for him. Nao snuggling up with him and let him hold his favorite stuffed cat like he did the night he found his father's dead body in his bed, glad that Nao tried to give him medicine after he threw up once they got back to the hotel, Iwaizumi having to tell Nao that he isn't sick, that he's just sad. Nao asked why he was sad, to which Futakuchi told him that some days he just gets very very sad and he doesn't know why, which Futakuchi started to have that problem not too long after his and his father's relationship started to sour a bit so it wasn't a lie, Nao proceeded to snuggle up to him more and told him that his momma gets sad a lot and he doesn't know why, and says that snuggles is what helps his momma.

Considering everything that Tobio has went through, which didn't help the aching that he feels in his heart to know that his good friend, his fake boyfriend, was hurt in that way by his own father, has been hurt a lot just like Daishou has been hurt a lot......so much hurt and agony. So Futakuchi isn't surprised that Tobio can get upset and feel hopeless about life like he does, so much abuse can really fuck up a person. Depression is a bitch to have, it's not just feeling sad and can be cheered up with a simple 'I love you' or being given gifts, it's feeling hopeless about everything in life, it's not enjoying things/hobbies that normally make you happy, not being able to sleep or sleeping too much, not wanting to get out of bed and just lie there lifeless, feeling like the worst person in existence and can only think about the negatives in himself.......about having no hope and feeling nothing but hurt.

People think that it's so simple and saying 'smile', that he should be thankful for being born rich and having everything in life and not having to struggle......ignorant people who think that's he's not human, that they're so misinformed about what depression really is......and he knows Daishou felt the same.

The person he loves and has been through so fucking much in his life, he's such a good person that didn't deserve any of the hurt, the pain inflicted on his cousin....and he couldn't be there for him like Daishou was there for him all of his life.

Taking everything in him to not burst into tears right now.

"You have no control over what's going on" Semi continued and gave him a hug from behind, Futakuchi taking it and leaned his head against the blond's, "we will see what we can do to get him to talk to us and help him, ok?"

Futakuchi, although knowing that Semi still thinks of his father as a good person, knows that the omega doesn't know better.....and at this point he appreciates the blond's affection and showing him that he at least somewhat supports his feelings for Daishou, it wasn't Semi's fault for what his father does just like it wasn't Oikawa's fault either, "ok."

Konoha patted his shoulder, "we will get him back."

Futakuchi looking up at the blond with a tired look, really trying to believe him......really trying to since Tooru is too dangerous for his own fucking good that is making him feel like it's impossible to get the one he loves.....since he can sincerely say love, it would be hard to get him back.

If at all.

"We will" Konoha reassures him as he was trying to stay positive, pulling his chair up to the brunette and sat himself next to him, setting Semi in his lap.

Iwaizumi sitting not too far off from Futakuchi and next to Bokuto who was talking to him, Kin and Akinari sitting close to the two younger alphas, Akinari being oddly silent and just stared at the floor looking like he was in another world, looking like he just wanted to burst into tears with nothing but guilt written all over his face, Kenta's words getting to him. Kin tried to get him to open up about what was bothering the younger alpha, but the snake eyed alpha just didn't give him much of an answer other than 'let me be able to form the words'......which Kin knew what that meant.

Akinari was going to tell him, there was no question in his mind about that........but he knew his husband saying that meant that all of them were going to hear something that they won't like.

'Damn it.'

Oikawa really just wanting to distract himself for as long as he can since he didn't have Tobio in the room to hold his hand to help keep him in check, so at this moment he's just sitting on the edge of the bed close to Kita, the omega letting him hold Danuja as the infant stared wide eyed at the brunette. Oikawa really having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach all day, about the video....about his fiance......he's hoping that he was being paranoid at this point.

Although he was going to dare.....he was going to DARE Semi to say something, daring to try and defend their father.....he's going to be READY.

He will prove blondie wrong and that their father is the worst person in existence.

No sugarcoating.

"Hey little guy, you're absolutely adorable" Oikawa coos at the infant as he cradled the little guy, Kita watching the alpha handling his newborn, Danuja blinking at him as he just studied him intently, seeing just how observant and curious the little guy is, "I know I'm not mommy or daddy."

Danuja blinking at him again, giving out a tiny wine and a small grumble.

"He's starting to get hungry" Kita snorts as he learned real quick that it was his son's signal that he was wanting food, not getting much of any sleep last night....maybe two hours at the most....but like most newborns they crave mommy's body heat, body heat to bond and food, and Danuja is a very demanding to say the least, Suna tried to get him to calm down to let Kita get sleep, but the tiny alpha was very picky with who he wanted to be held by, and that was his mommy. Masaru didn't get a whole lot either and were about to send him to see if he can get some more sleep in one of the smaller rooms, but the small omega was determined to stay close to his upset baby brother, wouldn't be surprised if the omega was a little paranoid that he was going to blink and miss his brother since that's what is seemed like with his little deceased brother Koji and he would be held by Suna as Kita is pacing the room back and forth to help sooth the little guy, the omega wanting to get eye level with his brother and would talk to him and try to help sooth him like Kita. Then right when they get Danuja to calm down and feed him, get him to calm down a bit, Masaru just about to close his eyes so he can get some sleep when Danuja would start crying his head off. Kita loves the his baby like nobody's business, but dear god he couldn't help but think 'little asshole' when the alpha would snap awake as soon as he would put him in the crib after he thought he got the infant to sleep, which Danuja just seems to sense when mommy was thinking and cried louder that it was ear piercing......his baby being a stubborn and demanding child, screaming to the point that he had to have Suna and Masaru to go into a different room despite their protests, but manage to get them.....with his evil eye and no sleep that left him quite crabby to leave the room so that they can get some sleep. Kita walking around the room butt naked since it was hard for him to wear clothes without overheating since his skin is staying hot like an oven for his and his son's bonding, to keep the small alpha from making his headache worse, change, feed and talk to him until the tiny alpha tired himself out that after he was done eating and burping, he passed right out, and the omega not realizing that he was that exhausted and ended up passing out on the floor since he had to take a breather after putting the alpha in his crib.....and let himself slide to the floor and fell asleep.

Waking up in his bed an hour.....and hour and a half later, seeing Masaru sitting on the bed next to him holding his little brother as he talked to him in a hushed tone, Danuja looking up at his big brother with so much love and wonder, Suna sitting on the bed close to their sons with a smile.....his breathtaking smile that the alpha reserved for behind closed doors for the most part.....as frustrated as he was about getting no sleep......as frustrated as he is at a lot of things in life, this being the moments that slap him in the face with how much he loves them so much. That it makes him thankful that he has the family that he thought would never happen, the alpha that saved his life in more ways than the raven could understand, Masaru and Danuja saving him and making his dark life brighter.....as scared as he was about having children in not only in this dark gang world.....but just the dark cruel world in general, he doesn't regret a thing.

Made him feel guilty that he thought an abortion when he first learned that he was pregnant with Masaru.....

Oikawa giving a small smile and adjusted himself on the bed and made it to where Kita was in the infant alpha's line of vision, the alpha's eyes widening more and gave made a small whine again, "chow time bro."

Kita nods with a smile as Oikawa carefully handed the little guy to the omega, lightly kissing the the tiny alpha's forehead and stood back to let Ojiro and Suga help Kita sit up a bit as he adjusted himself on the bed to be able to feed Danuja.

"Suna not going to be here" Oikawa questions with a quirked eyebrow.

Kita shook his head, not exactly happy about it, but he said that he's suspicious of Atsumu and is going to follow him to see what he was doing. As much as Kita wanted the alpha with him and his children, at this point Atsumu is considered 'untrustworthy' so to speak and that he is being a goober, "no him and Atsumu are doing a couple of runs for me, so they will be back soon."

'They better be' Kita inwardly grumbles as he pulls out his breasts from the oversized button up flannel shirt that belonged to Suna, he didn't give a damn that it was in front of the alphas as he did it the night before, and plus this is his damn home so they can kiss his ass if they want to complain, 'if it's about Daishou, then I'm going to kick Atsumu's ass.'

Suna not giving him a one hundred percent thumbs up since he didn't know exactly what was going on, but that he will notify him as soon as he can and that it shouldn't take too long, he knew the moment he brought up the amega without a safe clearance, since Daishou just seemed to be mentally unstable in the video that he's seen him in.....and until they can clear him, then he's not going to send these emotional family members out to fuck up any chance that Atsumu and Suna can get out any information about what the amega wanted to get through to Atsumu. The alphas in this room will be pissed at him but he didn't give a damn, right now they all needed to look through more videos as this situation is getting more fucked up by the minute, and it's obvious that Atsumu is going to be the one that the amega trusts, so therefore Atsumu will be able to get the answers. As much as he thinks of the alpha as a goober, he knows that what the alpha's intention is to begin with, he gets so caught up in his emotions and knows that he's feeling a lot of guilt for causing this much trouble, for risking Seiji to find out what they're doing and get them hurt. For working under Tooru that can also hurt them as well, so he knew that Atsumu was going to try and right his wrongs, he knew this Atsumu has been trying to make up for a lot of stupid decisions from the past, not that Kita has anything against it and is actually very happy at how much the alpha has grown.....but he's letting his emotions get the best of him and knows the alpha is wanting to go in alone and prove himself.

The others nodding as Danuja started to suck harshly onto Kita's breast, Suga tilting his head, "all good before we start?"

"Yeah, he's just a heavy eater like a normal little alpha is from what I've read, so expecting more feeding times and him consuming more."

"You're correct on that" Suga giggles, "my two girls were something to behold with their heavy appetites" looking over to Daichi who was over chatting with Futakuchi as he stood in front of the projector, "then again hubby's got a huge appetite that seems a bit above average on the normal eating habits of an alpha himself, so dinner is always huge."

"I can imagine" Kita nodded as he was just surprised at the sweet and chatty omega, he didn't even request help, but was helping him out by straightening up the bed for him, helping him clean up where Danuja spit up, voluntary changes him so that Kita doesn't have to get up from his nest to do so.

"Good thing I like cooking" Suga giggles as he looks down at the tiny alpha eating heavily. 

Oikawa looking at Danuja with amusement as the small alpha decided to place a tiny hand on his mother's breasts and buried his face more into it, smirking as he saw Kita looking down at his newborn with a raised eyebrow, "he's acting like he's starving."

"Oh he's just very clingy mommy" Suga giggles as he brushes some of the raven hair with light tips off to the side, Kita quirking an eyebrow even more, "I can just feel his need to get out of you during childbirth to meet and snuggle with you."

"Feel it" Kita questions with a curious expression.

Suga nodded, "I'm an empath, I can't say that I'm a highly skilled one, but I can usually feel others emotions and for the most part, especially with little ones and know what's going on with them and what's making upset" placing a small kiss on the newborn's head, looking back at Kita as he sits himself up straight, Oikawa and Ojiro looking at the empath with intrigue, "he loves you Kita."

Kita willing away the small blush as he looks back down to his son, who was looking up at him as he was eating and locked eyes, "is that so?"

Suga nods, "usually when labor is very short, like yours was, it's because they're very eager to meet you, he probably would have came out a little earlier but Akinari had to pace him so that way he doesn't end up hurting himself and you during the process, so expect him to be VERY clingy and a 'mommy's little alpha'."

Ojiro thinking this was going to be amusing, Masaru was pretty clingy with Kita when he was a newborn, but he can tell that Masaru was a 'daddy's little omega' for sure, so it will be interesting to see an alpha version of Kita.

"Explains why he wouldn't let me get any sleep" Kita giving his kid a look, the tiny alpha blinking up at the omega and gave a tiny weak purr, "you're lucky you're adorable."

Oikawa snorts, although he was going to have a feeling that Tobio was going to say the same thing to Aito, and knows he's said that to the cheeky Nao since that child likes to charm his way out of trouble.

"He looks so much like your husband, and has your unique hair" Suga comments as Kita places a small kiss on his forehead, the alpha making pleased sounds as he kept inhaling the milk, "adorable little fella indeed."

Semi looking over to Kita from across the room and seriously felt the draw to him and the tiny alpha, but the looks that Kita gives over half the time kind of makes him scared to even think about asking if they might be related, because this feeling of being drawn to someone has been attributed to being related in some sort of fashion. And since he's been having that same draw towards the sonogram of his five siblings in Daishou, then he's going to safely assume that he's connected to Kita in some way, Semi wouldn't be surprised since Semi knows that pretty much all of what he can remember of his siblings were taken out of the school, he knew some gangs like to get their kids from the school......but he has a strong hunch that this gang doesn't go to the school and probably doesn't know of the school, just for the mere fact that an omega is their leader, and for the fact that they have strong family values and sees how they treat all genders and secondary genders equally. But that would lead to the question of if Kita came from the school, and if he did, how in the hell did he end up in a gang?

From what Manabu told him gang members that come in here want alphas and they don't mind having betas either, but if they end up producing an omega then they will leave the omega at the school. They were very picky about that, so how in the hell did Kita get put in a gang?

Semi would say that he has an older sibling that gave birth to Kita, but then Kita would be a lot younger than him that's for sure.

What got Semi was that he was actually letting himself get intimidated by the omega, he's never back down from many and at the school when he started to become a very angry child then eventually teenager, he didn't find the omegas in the school intimidating.....only did he ever listen to the adult ones when they would threaten his ass for the fact that he didn't want any punishment......especially from the one person that he felt like he had left. Sure he had Moniwa and that omega was a big reason why he didn't go completely bat shit crazy, but Tooru......he had that draw to Tooru and wanted to please him and have the alpha that he considered his best friend to still like him and not hurt him like all the other alpha and beta males in the school, but he wouldn't say he feared the older omegas......but Kita, for some reason he's actually a little nervous to hear what he thinks the two of them possibly being related.

What also is holding him back is the fact that he would have to bring up the school, and he really doesn't want to do that.

He doesn't feel like losing his shit.

Semi lowers his gaze to Danuja in Kita's hold, unable but to help smile at the newborn who was obviously loving the contact.....and just seeing the love the tiny alpha has for the omega, Semi placing hand on his slightly swollen stomach and his smile grew at the thought of his boys. Giving it a small rub as he was excited to be having them......although they can only come up with one name that they knew for sure that they wanted to name the little one, they went through many names for their second child and while they thought it was cute, they weren't feeling with whatever they came up with for the second name, so the two of them are going to have to probably ask others for help for their second child since they already have a name for one of them. 

'We're getting their boys' Semi thought to himself as he looked down at his stomach, 'mommy and daddy are getting there, we're trying to think of the perfect names for you guys.'

Semi giving a slight jump when Konoha places both of his hands over his hand on his stomach, Konoha placing a small kiss on the omega's shoulder and gave a small rub over the stomach.

"I can't wait until they're born doll" Semi's smile widening at the alpha's words and turned his head to the side to meet the alpha's eyes.

"I'm excited too" Semi responds as they both give each other a small kiss, not doing too much more since they don't want to rub their affections for each other right in front of Futakuchi, "our boys."

"Ours."

"Ok everyone" Daichi speaking up to get everyone's attention, "ok before we start on the video, Suga and I feel like we have something important to tell you guys that we feel like is a must right now, especially now that we know that Tooru involved."

Akinari jumped in his seat slightly and sat back in his chair to concentrate, right now needing to take in everything that he can and try to not wallow in self pity and guilt, Kin wrapping an arm around his mate's waist and pressed their bodies against each other, leaning himself up and pressed a kiss up against the younger alpha's lips, Akinari looking at the blond with a small sad smile and pecked his lips, "I love you Aki."

"I love you too" kissing him again and couldn't be more thankful for a sweet and patient husband like Kin......sweet, patient, loving and forgiving, leaning into his husbands touch and looked over to Daichi standing in front of the projector, "proceed."

Daichi nodded, "alright on Christmas, since I know not all of you know about this, but Suga and I went to visit Daishou who was is staying at Tooru's house."

Oikawa pursed his lips, "so you went to my father's home with him there?"

Daichi nodded.

Oikawa sighs as he 'couldn't wait' to hear what the hell is going on now.....what the hell did that raping bastard say and do, "great, what did he do?"

"Why are you assuming that our father is doing something" Semi questions, everyone snapping their eyes to the omega, Konoha, while not shocked since he knew that his boyfriend has been biting his tongue and knew it was going to come out eventually, it still made him internally freak out a bit since he hates to see the blond beauty all worked up.

"Oh-ho" Oikawa standing up from the bed and walking up to Semi and Iwaizumi and Daichi rolled their eyes when they saw a forced smile on the brunette's face.....not one to hesitate in escalating the tense mood, "he's always up to something, he's always looking for ways to fuck people over."

"What makes you assume something negative here" Semi questions as his eye twitched and crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning into Konoha's hold....well more so Konoha intentionally keeping the omega in his lap, "why negative? I know he's not the most sane person in the world but seriously, you're assuming the worst."

Iwaizumi and the other Elites, not counting Oikawa, all tensed up since they know Oikawa has every right to assume that Tooru is doing something bad. They know Semi has some reservations about Tooru and them saying that he raped Daishou, seemed a bit in denial that everyone and their grandmother can tell that Oikawa without hesitation will burst that wall of denial. Akinari has been a little antsy with Semi being here with their discussions since it's so blatantly obvious that Semi loves his father, that has a good relationship with and it was plain to see that Semi was holding his tongue to hear what they have to say.

He swore Semi was about to bite his head off last night with some of the things he said.

"He enjoys pissing people off, he enjoys causing pain in others" Oikawa being held back by Iwaizumi and Daichi rolled his eyes at the aggressive siblings, knowing Oikawa isn't one to back down, and having Semi work under him for years at the hotel, he learned real quick about Semi's abrasive attitude, "he doesn't know how to love others."

Semi gives a low growl, "he does to!"

"Bull fucking shit" Oikawa growls back at him.

"Ok can we please calm our asses down and be able to talk for more than thirty seconds before we get into fights" Daichi groans along with Kin and some of the others groan with him.

Iwaizumi slapping Oikawa upside the head that resulted in a whine, dragging him away from the blond omega, "let Daichi finish talking trash."

Oikawa crossing his arms in front of his chest with a pout, looking at Semi here and there with a glare and stuck out his tongue, Semi growling and doing the same, Iwaizumi rolling his eyes and slap his childhood friend upside the head.

"OW!"

"Knock it off!"

Daichi rubbing his temples that Bokuto felt the need to stand up and give the alpha a small pat on the back, "how am I friends with them Bokuto?"

The white haired alpha just shrugs his shoulders and gives him a small chuckle, "lord I don't know how you stayed friends with all of us."

Daichi looking a little shocked at the alpha's awareness of him being friends with the troublemakers, but gives him a chuckles and pats him on his shoulder as well, "you're good people."

Bokuto smile growing at that statement, soaking it in with their 'dad' of their volleyball and hotel family.

"Ok so let me continue, so that way we can get to the video so that way we can discuss what's going on and keep Keiji, Kuroo, Suna, Atsumu and Tobio informed about what's going on" looking at Oikawa who tensed up at the mention of Tobio, "please don't make your already stressed and pregnant boyfriend even more stressed out" Daichi looking at Semi, "I know that you and Tobio are good friends, but I think he and along everyone else that is out right now would love for us to have some information for them by the time they get back."

Semi groans as he leans back into Konoha's hold.

Oikawa just nods as he knew that he's not going to be helping out their situation at all, get some information.....but he will refuse to have Semi call their dad a good person, that man isn't a good man.

He raped Daishou.

He's done so many things to screw people over that Oikawa will not stand to have his ignorant brother who doesn't know their true father, who hasn't been around him like he has, who hasn't been hit, threatened and have had knives up against his throat on more than one occasion as he was threatening to kill him right on the spot for revealing information, for doing something that he doesn't like. He's seen his father in many manic states attacking him at points that he was able to scream and beg for him to get off of him......then shockingly he would stop, but not without threatening and hitting him one more time. Not to say that his father was OVERLY physically abusive to him, his father rarely tackled him to the ground and beat him when he was in the right state of mind, he's hit him here and there or stomped on his foot, but that didn't happen all too often and his father would just call him a brat and leave the room. The first time that he was attacked by his manic father he went into an anxiety attack, his mom was passed out from her drinking binges that he couldn't talk to or snuggle up to her, that was the hardest that he cried until Tobio was being raped right in front of him by Daizo when he and his father's relationship started to REALLY get sour.

That was the beginning of the 'end' so to speak.

He just had to get the fuck out of the house at that point, ran off for a bit.

"Ok, so he didn't really do anything per say-"

"Told yo-" Semi started to say without thinking, Konoha placing his hand over his mouth and Iwaizumi lifts his hand to get ready to slap Oikawa, both of the siblings pouting and Daichi sighs again.

"Anyway" Daichi speaks up again, "I feel the need to tell you guys, especially with the information that we've all learned, to sum it all up, Tooru is highly suspicious of Futakuchi and Tobio's relationship."

Everyone, even Semi since he knows how his father feels about lying, tensed up. Futakuchi's eyes widening more and bowed his head, biting his thumb as he.....he was going to be hurt for lying.....he was going to be since Tooru will look for anything to do to fuck someone over.....and he fucked Daishou.

The alpha placing a hand over his mouth as his eyes started watering, muttering behind his hand that got Konoha's attention, "....fuck..."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Konoha giving him a light shove.

"Don't make that promise.." Futakuchi looking over to Konoha and the blond was taken back by the face, nearly emotionless and it actually scared the blond, "....don't make a promise that you don't know that you will be able to keep."

"Bu-"

"I believe that you want to help me" the alpha cutting him off, "but Tooru is dangerous and will ALWAYS find a way one way or another, it may take him a bit or he will think of something right off the bat.....he's an extremely patient person when he wants to be when he wants something....." bowing his head as he was about to burst into tears that made Akinari and Iwaizumi stand up to check up on him, knowing what he was starting to freak out about but Futakuchi shook his head and held his hand up for them to stop, ".....I don't want to go back to the school..."

Semi froze at the mention of the school, slowly turning his head in horror as the alpha looked down and was genuinely looking scared, the omega placing hand over his stomach and leaned into his alpha and held a hand up to his mouth....that pain in Futakuchi's face looking all too real.

Semi knows that fear all too well.

Kita raising an eyebrow at the action of the blond omega

Oikawa biting his thumb as he wouldn't say overall that he was surprised by that, his father has a bullshit detector, but that doesn't mean that he has to be happy about it, because that means his fiance is going to be in even more danger than he's already in at this point, and Futakuchi is a great risk for multiple reasons, looking up to see that Futakuchi is closing himself off.

"Exactly how did the topic come up of Tobio and Futakuchi and their fake relationship" Kin asked, while internally freaked out, outwardly he's like Kita where he's keeping himself the most composed.

"Well we got on the topic of children since Suga was talking about the differences between alpha and omega babies when it comes to tummy time, how omegas usually learn a lot quicker but can be stubborn since they want to be held all the time, versus alphas who are just ready to go and willing to learn as quickly as possibly" Daichi explains, "we got onto that topic since Tooru has a guest over to which Daishou said that he was Tooru's assistant of some sort, name is Manabu Moniwa-"

Futakuchi could never forget that name, that name of the beautiful omega who was forced to watch him being tortured......who was apart of the final test....how the omega was crying the whole time and how it made him cry with him......because they both didn't want it. Futakuchi didn't want it and didn't want Manabu to get dragged in the situation to make him like omegas and not alphas......like something is wrong with him. Manabu didn't think anything is wrong with him, he told him that he was a beautiful child that didn't deserve the hurt, hugged him and told him that if they were to ever meet again, though the omega didn't want to for the mere fact that he didn't want to see him in the school through all of this torture again, that he would consider and claim Futakuchi as his own after Futakuchi talked to him about his mother who passed away years before the torture at the school. Futakuchi told him that he would try to save him from the hell hole from some of the things that Manabu told him about the school, to which Manabu would like to not go through the hell that is the school, he's been living there his whole life and has known Tooru nearly his whole life......Manabu didn't have any hope of Futakuchi being able to free him and the others. He supported the idea, but with Tooru as a threat and practically growing up with the alpha, since he's learned that Tooru's father exposed him to all the nasty shit that he's heard about the school........the sex and torture at such a young age that it actually explained a lot to Futakuchi about the way Toory acts a bit, since that can be very impressionable to a child. But with Tooru owning the place, high security, the only people even knowing where the school is located are the customers who condone the things going on in the school and took advantage of the omegas, and for the fact that Tooru is intelligent and takes great pleasure in torturing others......Manabu didn't see a way out.

He doesn't know anything else EXCEPT to just sell himself and have baby after baby after baby after baby, and being beaten since Manabu was still recovering from his beatings for a situation that made the omega cry since he felt like an awful person.

That the only reason he keeps living are for his babies still in the school, to be able to keep watch of them whenever he can and hold them.....since Manabu says that while he loves his babies to death and would do anything to protect them....even if it meant getting beaten to death.....his kids need him. He didn't think of them as weak and thought they are the strongest children that he ever met, but he has two kids in particular that he always keeps watch closely.....not that he thinks they are weak or that anything is wrong with them, but because he thinks their fragile. His oldest omega and second oldest child out of all his children is a sweet omega, tries to help people out......but Manabu knows that he's fragile, he's a beauty and is what alphas look in for an omega.....but he worries for his baby that he's taken advantage of and knows he keeps some of it hidden, but he can't get him to talk to him about it. His other child that he thinks is fragile, he's a smart child who likes creating things, curious by nature......but he's not mentally stable and is deemed as 'infertile' even though Manabu told him that there are two meanings behind that at the school; too sick in the head to be trusted with carrying children, or omega can't have children because their barren.

Manabu had a lot to get off of his chest since they both just wanted a distraction from what they both were forced to do.

'Don't make promises that you know are hard to keep' he heard the redhead's voice speak from the last day that he saw him, 'I know you mean well and I will always be supporting you, but I don't want you to hold onto a promise that might is nearly impossible to keep.'

Futakuchi's eyes welling up, 'he's out?!'

Semi quirking an eyebrow and pursed his lips at the redhead's name, Konoha looking up at him to see the omega's reaction at the seemingly nice omega, the omega seeming very sweet and quiet, very polite......although he did think it was interesting and a little confusing that an adult omega didn't know and hasn't even taken a sip of alcohol. Not that he thinks everyone should be drinking alcohol since he knows a few people, like the alpha that he used to hang around with when he used to sneak out of his home to see more of the outside world since he was sheltered, that he was shocked by a lot of things that was and wasn't acceptable in the real outside world compared to his overly religious sheltered household, that that alpha that he was with for awhile......it was a mistake being around him while drinking.

Seeing Semi just looking annoyed about Manabu.....Konoha was curious since the red head came off so nice and shy at the dinner, unless he was making a comment to Tooru here and there, which was expressing annoyance to the alpha that Tooru really didn't seem all that bothered, seemed amused by the red head. They seem very familiar with each other and seem to have 'chemistry' so to speak, he wouldn't say romantic since they both seemed very against being a couple when Oikawa blatantly asked if they were sleeping with each other, but they seem very familiar with each other.

"Getting onto the topic because of Manabu's two month old baby, Rika if I'm remembering her name correctly" Daichi looking up briefly as he stuck his tongue out in thought.

"Yes that's her name, such an adorable baby that looks so much like her mommy" Suga smiles as he was able to get some pictures of the little omega as his little girls, "got some pictures of the little girl if any want to see."

"I do" Semi speaks up that it shocked Oikawa and Konoha, as they were witnesses of him hating Manabu, Suga standing up and jogged over to the omega as his husband spoke up.

Daichi giving a small smile at his husbands love for little ones, "and we uhh, well Suga made the comment about Tobio's little one being deaf, how when it came to omegas and them being clingy, how Tobio's baby is more than likely going to be very clingy to him" Oikawa smiling at that, not knowing why Tobio just seems freaked out about his baby not loving him, not being able to communicate correctly to Aito, worrying that he's not going to be a good mother to the child even though Oikawa and himself have pointed out that Tobio has been doing an amazing job raising Nao, that he's a sweet child that, while he can be a little shit here and there, it was only because he was protecting others, he's protected his mother from wandering eyes and Nao did his job for him and Futakuchi when a random beta touched Tobio's ass, Nao was on him in less than a second. And hearing that Nao got them kicked out and banned from a Mcdonalds because Nao beat the shit out of an alpha that pulled Hikaru's dress up and touched his bottom......that while Nao is an aggressive fella, Tobio shouldn't worry about him not doing a horrible job on raising him and that he isn't going to do a horrible job raising Aito, that he's not going to do a horrible job raising their other children.....as long as that's what Tobio wants of course.

"And then ah" Daichi giving a nervous chuckle that Suga couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle along with him as well, the others giving them looks as they're really wondering what in the world could they have said to get Tooru more suspicious about Tobio and Futakuchi's 'relationship', Semi looking at the picture as he waited for Daichi to continue, unable but to help smile as he saw Manabu laying on his back with Rika laying on top of him, white hair and Manabu's green eyes.....looking so much like Manabu, seeing Dai and Asuga looking and smiling in amazement at the tiny omega in the adorable outfit that matches Manabu's.......this being the happiest that he's seen the redhead in a years......then again Semi learned that Manabu was only 'at ease' so to speak when he was around the babies and his heart started to ache at the thought and wanted to reach out to Manabu......

An image flashing in his mind of Manabu, a crazed look in his eyes, looking like he had the shit beat out of him and was in a fit of rage that he has never seen in his adoptive mother in his life, fist raised the air with some others standing behind the omegas as Semi was trying to get the red head off of him;

'WHY YOU, WHY YOU' hearing he omega scream at him, 'WHY ME, WHY ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO?! I DESERVE LOVE AND A BREAK TOO YOU KNOW, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO, ARE YOU THAT UNGRATEFUL THAT I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!'

Feeling that punch as clear as day.

Semi's heart aching more at the thought as he honestly thought that he lost his mother that day......no mother, no father, mother was acting irrational, he rarely saw him and when he did it was like Semi was nothing but trouble to him. Being ganged up on a lot of omegas for being popular even though he didn't want to be, attacked by alphas and betas because he was 'beautiful' and a lifeless sex doll when he was being attacked when he wasn't with a customer shortly before getting out of there......still missing Moniwa and wishing that the omega didn't push him through the escape route, since the older omega was that fucking sure he would slow him down.

He handed the phone back to Suga and faked a smile, even though it didn't fool Suga as he could see the longing in his face as he looked at the picture.

"Well we let it slip since I didn't know that uh...." looking over Akinari, Oikawa, Kin, Iwaizumi and feeling Futakuchi's and everyone else's slowly curious and anxious gazes on him, ".....well I completely didn't take it into account, since Tooru was in the room playing with our girls and wasn't thinking clearly, and let it slip that we knew before the hospital and learned at the volleyball game the day of Keiji's gender reveal party and Daizo attacking and raping Tobio that uh.....that we knew that he was pregnant...."

Semi and Konoha froze on the spot as they were sitting next to Tobio and the married couple when that happened......they both completely forgot that Suga and Daichi knew before, that they learned along with the two blond's together that Tobio was hiding his pregnancy at that time.....and it's their fault that they didn't include the married couple int the secret meeting that Daishou had when he had a solution to Tobio's pregnancy. They both slowly looked at each other with horrified expressions, both gulping in unison and slowly looking over to Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Akinari, Bokuto and Kin as their jaws dropped to the floor.

Looking over to Futakuchi as he was looking horrified and hopeless and that he seriously looks like all hope is lost and that he was going to get hurt and tortured again, placing his hands on the back of his head and placed his forehead on his knees.

"We're fucked doll...."

Semi nodding as the two of them were just waiting for Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Bokuto to let it register in their brains of the events of the volleyball match, "yeah we are....."

"You....." Iwaizumi standing up as the others were thinking back the game, the alpha walking up to Daichi as he was still looking shocked about the whole thing, ".....you knew Tobio was pregnant before us?"

"It would seem so" Daichi nodded as he was glad that the alpha in front of him was still keeping himself composed, Oikawa on the other hand looked like he was about to explode.....then again no one can totally blame him, news got to Tooru that others knew that Tobio was pregnant before the attack and not after, ".....we honestly didn't think too much about it....."

"How did my father act?"

Daichi turning his attention to Oikawa who was looking straight at him, "well as soon as the information flew out of my mouth and since I was confused and didn't know that Futakuchi and Tobio's relationship was fake at that point, I just came to the conclusion Tobio and Futakuchi were dating before that" the others nodding him to continue, "and now that I think about it Daishou looked shocked that the information of the two of us knowing before the attack."

"Oh shit" Iwaizumi cringing, knowing that his cousin was probably inwardly cursing them at this point....even though Iwaizumi and the others didn't even know.....which brings up the question of why wasn't Kuroo at least informed by Daichi if he knew sometime during the game.

"Yeah, after I finished my conclusion that they probably dated before, Daishou just jumped into the conversation" all of their hearts pounding, "he started to back me up and lied through his teeth about how Futakuchi and Tobio were dating before" Futakuchi snapping his head up to his boss with wide eyes.

"He protected us" Akinari questions as he looks taken back, thinking that Daishou would have just hung the towel as soon as Tooru learned about some suspicious information.....thinking back to how much Daishou refuses to be around them, that he refuses to forgive Iwaizumi and Oikawa when around him and therefore refusing to forgive him......which Kenta's words are really getting to him and keeps thinking back to the time when he learned that Daishou and Hisahito were together.....how much of a piece of shit that he is.....just thinking about all of this and is seriously just shocked about it all......, "did he seriously just try to protect us?"

Daichi frowns at Akinari needing confirmation that his own nephew still looked out for them and nodded, "yeah, he jumped in and lied through his teeth about how Futakuchi and Tobio had been together, how much they love each other, how that the two of them stayed the night at the hotel multiple times, which Suga and I thought was a little strange as we didn't remember Futakuchi asking to reserve a room" looking over to the shocked brunette, "you never ask for anything unless you need a day off, but even then that doesn't really happen."

Futakuchi nodded, heart pounding in his chest that he still is looking out for them......might end up looking out for Tobio at this point and Futakuchi would like to think himself as well.....but at this point he doesn't know anymore. He wants Daishou so badly, he felt like his cousin, his rare breed of a cousin that he can't believe that he was blind and in denial about his feelings about him all these years......the beautiful amega who was involved with someone completely dangerous.....he wanted him and knew he needed to be saved......but Tooru. His fear of Tooru at what he can do....made tears well up in his eyes as so many emotions running through his mind.

"And Tooru, while he didn't say or do much of anything, his subtle actions are what made me a little......nervous around him....." Daichi continued, "of course I didn't express my concerns to him in his own home, he has so much power and influence that it would be rather stupid without hardcore information."

All of them nodding, thank god that Daichi is smart and can read a situation very well.

"It was so.....tense between the two after Daishou covered you two, you could see the wheels turning in their heads while this happened."

Akinari nods with a sigh, "if anyone has got a bullshit detector, it's Tooru. I hate to admit it but selling him short would be fucking stupid, he knew Daishou is lying through his teeth" brushing his brunette hair out of face, that alpha always being good on catching onto things, Akinari honestly thinking that Tooru was suspicious from the get go, that the boner Tooru has for Tobio was just an added 'bonus', is he even wanted to call it that, "what did he do, look at Daishou with an unreadable expression, like he didn't look overly suspicious, he didn't look angry but he didn't look happy either?"

Daichi looking taken back, "accurate description."

Kin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked off to the side, not exactly the happiest about it......guess it's good in this case since Akinari can read him well.....but he seriously wanted to attack the alpha for laying a hand on his husband AGAIN. The urge is strong and was excruciatingly strong at the meeting, it was like Tooru knew that he knew about him pinning his husband against the wall in the bathroom at the funeral, could see it in his eyes when the alpha locked eyes with him on purpose, giving him that damn condescending smirk as his way and dared him to even try and attack him at the meeting, daring him to go round two. Kin wouldn't be opposed to it, Tooru knew how to back up his arrogance with knowledge how to fight, those two used to be put in the same wrestling team in high school and Tooru.....lets just say that the son of a bitch was the number one to beat, he never spared with him in the class, but seeing the alpha handle the other teammates and other teams......even he couldn't deny that Tooru knew what the fuck he was doing. That alpha had the strength to take down alphas and betas a hell of a lot bigger than him, always with ease and it was hard, not impossible, but it was hard to lay a hand on him, being able to rile someone up with his shit talking, play with them and humiliate the person even more, and then win. On his bad days where he just walks in pissed off and doesn't even bother hiding it, there was no fucking around with him, what was scary is that him coming in pissed was actually worse than him playing around, because no mercy will be shown and he will make sure you feel every bit of rage that he had pent up inside, to a point that he was the person that he had to drag him off the person. The alpha wanted to take him on in the class, especially when Tooru found out that he and Akinari were dating, but the alpha was also nice to him......a little too nice to him now that he thought about it.....but then again that was around the time that 'sweet' side of him slowly became more of an act instead of being genuine......since Tooru used to be a very genuine person, and started to act like.....he hated to say this but he started to act like a monster, even when dating and getting his first wife pregnant, behind her back he would exhibit demonic like behavior that was never there before.

Iwaizumi narrowing his eyes slightly, knowing damn well why his father knows exactly why he's very VERY familiar with Tooru, could see in in Kin's face at how he's not that happy about it.....can't say he blames him though he knows he doesn't know the full story of how Kin went from being able to stand in the same room with little problems and carry on small conversions, to out of nowhere Kin just didn't want to hear Tooru's name and get VERY VERY pissed and had to leave a room before he lost his cool.

Everyone in the room except Kin seemed a little shocked by it, but overall didn't question it, although it was fueling Iwaizumi's need to get his answers that his fathers are hiding from him, Daichi continuing, "well he gave a very off putting smile that just didn't sit right with Suga and I" Suga nodding in agreement, "said that it was cute that since they were still together after the attack, adorable......which I guess I can say that he didn't really think that."

"Yeah he doesn't believe it, with his gifted nose and him being observant, plus with him just being a master at lying" Oikawa spoke as he leaned in the chair as he looks over to Semi and Konoha with narrowed eyes as he thought back to the volleyball game, knowing that those two were there with Suga and Daichi when around Tobio, "knowing my father he's plotting and wouldn't be surprised with the position that Daishou is in that he's going to get the answers out of him, whether he has told him or if Tooru has to drag the answers out of him is up in the air."

"The fact that Daishou even stood up for us instead of caving into Tooru right then and there may mean that Daishou still kept his mouth shut" Iwaizumi tilting his head up in thought, "although Tooru wouldn't call him out in front of strangers......well strangers who are already more involved than he would like" giving a worried look to Suga and Daichi, who in return looked nervous themselves.

"Konoha and Semi" Oikawa looking at the couple as they both tensed up, knowing it would be pointless to deny it and would be dumb of them two.....it was technically their fault, the two of them starting to feel guilty for putting more of a target on Tobio and Futakuchi's back, ".....you two were there with Daichi and Suga when they learned about him being pregnant......right?"

Konoha wrapping his arms around Semi and mummeres to him to not let this stress get to him, Semi nodding as Konoha plastered a fake smile to one of his best friends, knowing that he needed to tired lightly as this is Oikawa's fiance he's talking about, "yes."

Iwaizumi and Bokuto both jumping as it hit them.

Suga and Daichi cringing.

"We didn't even know until Daichi pointed it out, smelled it right off of Tobio" Konoha explains, "Tobio didn't want anyone to know and if weren't for Daichi, wouldn't have learned that Tobio was pregnant around that time..." Konoha pursing his lips and realized that the group didn't know that he and Semi knew that Tobio ws selling himself off.....well Semi knew longer than he did, but overall they both knew.....although they didn't know the relations between Tobio and Kuroo at that point until DURING the game.

"So please explain to me when you stuck a paper bag over my boyfriend's head and sat on him during the game?"

Bokuto and Iwaizumi looking intrigued as they remembered that, kind of comical, but very confusing to say the least.

"Funny story" Konoha nervously chuckles, "as soon as we saw Daizo on your volleyball team, we kind of freaked out" everyone's eyes starting to narrow at the blond couple, "....and well Tobio froze up as soon as he saw him and knowing that he was pregnant with his kid...." Konoha cringing as he can see Oikawa coming to the quick conclusion with the small growing rage in his eyes, "and well Semi and I freaked out.....and well, it got even more freaker when Daizo looked up with you guys gave us a look about, and I was trying to guard Daizo from looking at him in hopes that he didn't see him.....well that didn't work out obviously...."

"Hold on" Bokuto looking shocked as he was looking at the blond alpha, "you knew that Tobio was selling his body to Daizo before the attack?!"

Both of the blonds nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything" Oikawa questions as he was steaming, Iwaizumi placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he will smack him if he tries to start a fight with his brother and his brother's boyfriend that just happened to be a good friend.

"We didn't know that Tobio was Kuroo's brother at all until the game, we didn't know that Bokuto and Kuroo were Tobio's brothers until he spelled it out why he was there."

"I knew the very first night he did" Semi bowing his head in shame, Oikawa doing everything in his power to not snap, "in all honesty if I knew ahead of time that he was Kuroo's brother I would have said something. I only approached him because he just seemed so....so scared and looked like he was about to pass out on the floor..." Semi looking up at Oikawa with tears in his eyes that made Oikawa simmer down a bit, the alpha not needing to make him feel bad.....he can see Semi feels guilty enough as it is, "....I went up to him because I felt bad for him, I knew his pain..." Kita focusing more intently on the blond on that statement, Konoha holding onto his omega and rubbed soothing circles on his small stomach, Iwaizumi looking at Oikawa and can see that he wasn't going to pounce, he was actually looking a little worried for the blond, hell he was with how genuine the omega seemed when he said that, Akinari frown deepening at the genuine pain.....needed to know exactly what happened and wondered where in the hell Tooru was that his own kid went through a sexual experience that didn't seem.....pleasant, Suga holding Semi's hand, ".....I made sure to give him the alarm that ended up saving him from getting marked since. Daizo was a regular and there hasn't been an issue with him, Daizo usually got the same room and it was usually with different omegas, none of them seemed all that worried.....Tobio didn't want to do it and was something that I can easily read as him forcing himself to do it. I tried to help him out as much as I could, the first night I sat outside the room to make sure that he was ok. I kept as best of an eye on him as I could, then learning he was pregnant at the game the same time I learned that Kuroo is his brother" looking over to Oikawa, "please note that he really wants you Oikawa, I could tell how happy he was to be watching you and how much he blushed at you blowing kisses at him."

Oikawa giving a sad smile at that.

"Once we learned that he was pregnant, I asked him if he was wanting to tell Kuroo....since you know he was going to have to say something to you at some point since he was going to get bigger" Konoha spoke up, "he said yes and he was already extremely stressed out about Daizo seeing him at the game, being pregnant with his kid, having to break it to Kuroo and Bokuto that he was pregnant after selling himself" looking at Oikawa as well, "he was honest to god scared that you were going to drop him the moment he would have told you since he knew that he needed to say something to you about being pregnant with someone else's kid and the reason why, since he got pregnant around the time you two started talking."

"We honestly were wanting Tobio say something himself, we didn't think we and anyone else had a right to say something" Semi frowns.

"BUT" Konoha speaking up before Oikawa could say something, "we knew that we came in kind of steering the conversation of Kenma telling Kuroo that same night" Oikawa leaning back in his chair and frowns, "but we honest to god didn't know Daizo was that dangerous, we didn't know that he was THAT obsessed with Tobio.....we didn't know since Tobio kept it hidden that the fact that we couldn't fucking find him after the game, was because Daizo attacked and raped him, Tobio didn't say a fucking thing....."

Futakuchi looking down, as much as he loves Tobio and thinks he nothing but a good person, that omega has an annoying habit of keeping things to help and closing himself off from help. Futakuchi knew he shouldn't be the one talking since he used to have a bad habit of doing that and still struggles with opening up here and there, but Tobio......Tobio is going to end up driving himself to insanity with how much shit that he's been through.

Kita's eye twitching at the other piece of information, made his fingers twitch against his cell phone as he held a snoozing Danuja.

"If we would have known, if would have known Tobio a lot better that he's the master of withholding information and not caring that he's being extremely obvious about it.....although it did explain his meltdown...." Konoha pondered.

Oikawa's breath hitched......he wanted to hit Daizo.....he wanted to hit him badly as he just lets all of this information sink in now that he's allowing himself to think about it. He felt bad for him for the fact that he had to deal with his father and his sadistic methods of torturing people for fun, he honestly didn't want people to suffer at his hands since he knows his father is unnaturally cruel....but that didn't mean he wanted to get hits on him for raping his fiance more than once.

"You do realize that you're going to have to say something to Kuroo yourselves" Iwaizumi says as he gave a pat on Oikawa's shoulder for not letting his emotions run wild.

"We do" Semi nods along with Konoha, "big brother needs to learn, even though I'm pretty sure that he's going to be pissed that he's the last to know."

"But he will have to be thankful that you at least went up to talk to him about it" Bokuto sighs, "Keiji and I will be there if need be to keep him cool.....he's going through a lot so....yeah he's going to be on edge."

Oikawa's frown deepens at the thought of how all this news about it brother and their father getting out is affecting him, feeling bad that he's been focusing on Tobio more than his own best friend, knowing that he was going to need to check up and see how he was doing, "thank you for owning up.....as irritating it is since you two completely forgot to include them into the meeting that Daishou arranged."

"We can leave it for a different day and keep it as a honest mistake that wasn't intentional" Suga sighs as he squeezes Semi's hand, "point is that Daishou covered for us and Tooru is highly suspicious."

"But it confuses me even more though with all the threats and all the lies...." Oikawa groans as he rubs his temples, "......he was hurt by my father and is holding Semi and I's little siblings, and now he's backing us up...." looking at everyone with a tired expression, "I honestly don't know what the hell his angle is with all of this. He's saying that he's going to lock my fi-boyfriend" Konoha's breath hitching as he really didn't want Oikawa to fuck up and reveal that he's engaged to Tobio, he REALLY wanted to win this bet, Kita narrowing his eyes even more as the omega noticed that this is the second time this has happened, Konoha feeling the omega's eyes boring into him and couldn't help but start sweating nervously, Iwaizumi noticing this pattern and it was starting to get on his nerves, Akinari face palming and had to hold back from groaning out in annoyance that the alpha's are doing a shitty job keeping their mouths shut, Tobio, Semi and the only other alpha being good at keeping his mouth shut about this is Futakuchi since Akinari isn't counting himself, "my boyfriend up, lied about him having to pay damages on Atsumu's car since I really do believe that Seiji and in this instance Daishou" Futakuchi biting his bottom lip because here Oikawa goes again......he knows the alpha doesn't mean it that way, but the fact that the automatic assumption that Daishou just willingly screws someone over to screw them over is irritating to him since he's still not the happiest with Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari for how they treated his cousin years back, "intentionally did it to get something out of him, lying to us and especially Suga" the omega nodding, "he refuses to want to be around us....because he wants to keep us safe even though I know he doesn't trust me, Iwa-chan and Akinari, but here he is, and don't me wrong I'm happy that he covered as best as he could since I know he's the master of pulling an answer right out of his ass on the spot, but with all of what he's said and has done....." looking over to Futakuchi, "I honestly believes that he truly like you two just from that video."

The younger brunette's face turned a deep shade of red, "......you....you think?"

"Well you're the only person that he trusts a hundred percent, and he allowed you to stick your dick inside of him" Oikawa groaning at the mental image as that was burned into his mind, although he knows Akinari walked in on them in person.....so he knows that he shouldn't be complaining that much, Futakuchi slamming his head on the table where his laptop is sitting on, Konoha patting him on the back, "....and he did say in the video that he enjoyed you and wants to keep you and the rest of us safe.....which with my father now being in the picture I can see why..."

The others nodding.

"But he's not reaching out.....didn't at least try, not to the one person that he let himself be willingly fucked by and had grown up with and literally used to be attached to the hip" Futakuchi groaning at the comment as he really didn't want it shoved in his face that the one that he loves is running away and hiding from everyone, "I can see why with Tooru....but come on....he has to at least I don't know....I don't understand why any of this happening to begin with..."

"Well since we know that Tooru is involved, let's look at the video of the dinner" Akinari spoke up as he was wanting to see this, needing to see how his ex is acting and what he could gain out of the video, "look Semi and Oikawa you two can give looks and complain all you want, but it needs to be looked at" looking at Semi, "and sweetheart."

Semi tensed up, "yes sir?"

"I know you have a lot to say and you love your daddy, I know you have a lot to say" Semi gulping with a nod, Oikawa rolling his eyes at the comment, "promise me one thing since all of us are being open and honest."

The omega raising an eyebrow as he hugs his stomach, "promise you what?"

"Be open and honest with us, we're a family, an Elite like us, a Powerhouse at that actually so your of high status.....you got the right to stand up and speak your mind" Semi looking shocked at the small smile that the alpha gave, "even if you weren't an Elite you still have the right to speak up and say how you feel, some of us may disagree, but that's human nature. You're apart of our family and I want to hear what you have to say, I know all of us do."

Semi returning a small smile.

"We may be angry at each other, but we need to get it out and not hold back" looking around the room, "goes for all of you guys, please speak up and be heard" looking back at Semi as they all nodded, "we're family and we will get through this ok?"

Semi may not like all the nasty things and accusations that the alpha throws at his father, but the fact that he knows that and still wants him to speak up means a lot to him, "promise to still consider me as family?"

Akinari standing and walking up to the blond, leaning down and placing a small kiss on the blond's forehead, not about to make the mistake again of hurting his claimed children, he wasn't going to lose another one. He literally almost lost his Suguru in all of this because of his stupid decisions in the past, for being an immature son of a bitch for pushing Suguru away. He was going to work to make things right, it will be difficult and he knows he will have to own up to his actions......but he will risk being looked at like a monster and the worst human being in the world if that's what it takes.

"I promise."

 

-

 

"Mommy look" the small alpha says as he showed of his lollipop he got from the doctor, this help cheering up the tiny alpha as he wasn't liking getting his ear checked, the ringing bothering him a lot and overall just seems to hurt his baby, what didn't help the pain in his ear was that he kept on scratching it and the doctor was trying to get him to stop.....needless his little one wasn't having it and now the doctor was bandaging himself up while another doctor took over for him, "it's red!"

Keiji looking down at his little boy with a fond smile, the tiny blond with more prominent black streaks in hair looking happy that he was with his mommy with himself....with he's sharing his time with Sakura who is sitting in a baby carrier on his chest, but Isamu never seems to have a problem with his baby sister, so it wasn't something that the small blond is against, "that's so cool sweetie, is it your favorite color?"

Keiji asking this question since it seems to change.

First it was 'lello' as he used to pronounce yellow.

Then it was 'mit' vomit then 'neen' for green since he thought that green was called vomit before Keiji had to help the poor guy out since their old homeschool teacher/babysitter didn't tell him......and Keiji being pregnant at the time and after getting up to be at the hotel by five in the morning and not getting home until after one in the afternoon......he really had to hold himself back from snipping at the woman.

Then 'rink' for pink, Junn obviously wasn't the happiest with that choice and lets just say that pink wasn't his favorite color for very long.....still upset with himself for not saving his babies from that ridicule......especially since Keiji loved and found it adorable with his little alpha wearing his big brother's pink dress and really seemed to love it, he has pictures on his phone of Isamu and Hikaru both wearing dresses and wearing crowns.

Both of them wanting to be the princesses.....

He misses his two playing with each other like they used to.....he's trying so hard to get them to get along, he's not trying to force it, but at the same time he's trying to coax Isamu into being a least sweet with Hikaru.....instead he's still gets snippy and grumpy around his big brother. Right now doesn't seem that bad, but that's when Hikaru isn't trying to say something and seeing if he wants to play.

Seriously feeling like it's his fault for not getting his boys out of there soon enough......all because he was afraid.

'OW!' he would scream loudly every time he saw his new favorite color brown, that being a time were Keiji took a lot of headache medicine for the loud high scream and Junn's hitting made his headaches bad for a while and had to slowly coax him into seeing if he can find a cool color that didn't make mommy get a headache and have Hikaru dive under the couch since he was so....well he's still jumpy, not as jumpy with Junn and noticeably a lot more relaxed, not completely relaxed and was wondering if Hikaru may need to go to a form of therapy....not for the same reason as Isamu since they don't know a hundred percent what is making his poor baby depressed, he knows of some reasons....but he needs to know THE REASON.......the core reason of what started it all to begin with, what made him turn on his brother that he used to look up to and wanted to be around all the time. Hikaru he wants to help with his anxiety and make sure that he's going to keep eating, Hikaru is doing well with eating and seems to have his and Kuroo's constant empty stomachs and can eat to no end, but it's something that he needs to make sure that stays somewhat regulated so he can stay somewhat on track since he can see that Hikaru does eat a lot and doesn't seem to stop unless Keiji gently and sweetly tells him to take a break, that lets save our appetites for dinner or for ice cream later. Say it sweetly to him and he will respond with a small pout since he still wants to eat, but overall he will obey and listen to mommy.......be a dick to his little boy like Junn and starve the poor baby like how some of the omega's are starved at the school if they're deemed 'too fat' if it's taking them too long drop their weight from pregnancy or just not taking care of themselves enough in the school's eyes.....he doesn't want this to affect his baby now and in the future.

He honestly thinks at this point Hikaru stress eats.

And he feels like he's to blame for that.

'Arple' for purple, Keiji always getting a chuckle out of it and has a video of him saying 'arple' over and over again......he honestly thinks Isamu is just an adorable little dork, Hikaru encouraged him a lot and would say arple with him, they both even sang a song named 'arple' for him, has a video of them jumping around and singing it, that and he also has them singing as his ringtone as he just thinks it's the cutest thing.

'Rayt' then 'rape' for the color grey that Keiji had to fix asap since he didn't want to go up to someone and say 'I like the color rape'......yeah he was happy that he was able to introduce him to white.

'Wheat' was how he pronounced white.

Then back to brown again, but called it 'nown' and Keiji had to coax him into liking the color blue, since he saw a very pretty omega at the store and hugged her leg and and called her 'nown' and thought that it was so neat and that she was very pretty since he's never seen anyone of color before, as he thought that the 'nown' lady is very very pretty.......yeah Keiji got very lucky that the lady was very nice, understanding and helped him to not call her and other people of color brown. She was nice and understanding, and gave Isamu, which meant to give to Keiji but gave the paper to Isamu since he was smitten with the beautiful omega, her number so and became aquantinaces with the nice omega. Isamu's first number and boyfriend since Keiji hung out the woman a few times that Isamu counted as dates, before she had to move since she had a dying family member and had to move. Poor Isamu was balling his eyes out since he thought that the omega was breaking up with him, making sure that he took a picture of the two hugging, and got one of the omega and Hikaru as well since was a very sweet omega.

Keiji hoping that she was doing ok.

Then 'azul' for blue, learning that from Dora The Explorer, Keiji at that point thought it was fine and hey, he's learning another language and he has no problem with that whatsoever, he's smart child just like his big brother, he's just very excitable with a wild imagination and has been asked before if there was something was wrong with his little alpha.....just because he wanted to play the pretty princess along with Hikaru, while Dai and Asuga were there to save them. How the forced gender roles make it that a male alpha wanting to wear a dress, or liking the color pink and wanting to be a princess is wrong, it confused Keiji to no end since Isamu is very happy about that, he liked switching from being a superhero to being a princess.....so what?

He's not harming anyone and he's genuinely happy.

Yeah those assholes got their asses chewed out by him, Suga and Daichi when they were all hanging out at an indoor play area and his and their kids playing with each other; those sons of a bitches were pissing their pants by the time all three of them were done with them.

"My bestest favorite color" Isamu giggles as wiggles excitedly in his mommy's lap, "bestest color in the world!"

Keiji gives a small chuckle as he ran a hand gently through the tiny blond hair, "so that explains why you've been wanting to wear your red clothes then."

"Yes yes!" Isamu nodding his head up and down in agreement, looking at his hand and his mind flashed to that night, to his best friend who saved him......how warm the blood is.....how pretty it looked to him, "I love wearing red!"

Keiji tilting his head ever so slightly when he saw something..... a little off in the look in his son's face as he stares at his hands, giving a small jump when Sakura gave a happy squeal and wiggled in her baby carrier, cooing and mustering up a smile when Isamu gave her a hug.

"Sissy is so pretty" giving the infant alpha a kiss on the cheek that sent the infant into purring mode at the affection from her big brother.

"Sissy really is pretty" Keiji nodding in agreement as he took a deep breath from the moment that he had with his son, he just felt something off from that look.....he could be paranoid but he just feels like there is something.....a little different about him, running a hand through Sakura's short raven hair with small blond streaks, her light green eyes beaming and just wiggled at the attention from her mommy and brother, "she's a happy baby just like you."

"I was a happy baby" Isamu questions with a smile, Keiji nodded that made him throw his hands up in the air with a happy screaming and Sakura followed suit and were both now happily squealing their heads off that Keiji couldn't help but giggle at his two little alphas, Isamu stopping after he felt a sharp pain in his right ear. He started to cry and slams his hands over his ears, Keiji jumping again and grabbed Isamu and held him up to his side as Isamu buried his head in the crook of his neck, Sakura stopped her screaming with her brother and started cooing again as if she was questioning what was going on, Keiji trying hard to not feel like a bad mother, but was failing miserably as he blames himself for not being attentive enough like he normally is and let Isamu get to a point where he decided to run off, which resulted in him coming back covered in blood, which means he was exposed to violence.....a lot of it by the amount of blood that was on Isamu by the time he took his son's clothes off to give him a bath.....and now his ear is messed up and it worries him a lot more than he normally would have been, but for the fact that his son is in a lot of pain.....makes him worried that his little boy is more than likely going to lose his hearing in his right ear, since that one is bothering him the most right now.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie" Keiji lightly rocking the small alpha and gently rubbed his finger against his right ear, the tiny alpha whining and clinging onto his mommy, "I know it hurts, the nice doctor will come in real soon to tell us what's going on so we can make it better."

"It better?" the tiny blond questioned as he curls himself more into Keiji, "make it better?"

"Yes that's why we're here sweetheart" Keiji responds as he his other hand was occupied with Sakura, Sakura gnawing on his finger with her gums and was being covered in drool, placing a kiss on Isamu and Sakura's heads, "so we can help make your boo boo better, that's why the nice doctor was looking and messing with your ear a bit."

"I do not like it" Isamu pouted as he took in his mother's scent, becoming a little less tense because of it but still didn't help the fact that his ear was still messing with him, "I don't want to have ear touched, no hear and hurts...."

Keiji rubbed his cheek against Isamu's and let out a small purr, he's not much of a purrer and prefers not to most days, but for his little ones he doesn't mind and Isamu and Sakura both appreciate it, Sakura purring back as she kept gnawing on his finger, Isamu giving a weak one and rubbed his cheek against his mommy's, "you can't hear?"

"Sound far away..."

"So you can hear a little bit?"

Isamu nodded, "no hear."

"I'm so sorry baby" Keiji trying hard to not tear up as his son is in clear pain, really feeling like he's to blame for not paying attention more to his baby.....he knows some of that is Kuroo as well and has expressed sorrow and can tell that he was feeling guilty as hell, Keiji can admit to himself that he's still a little upset by that....but he feels more upset with himself since Hikaru and Isamu were hurt and kept getting hurt because he didn't do anything sooner, all of his little one's agony and pain are being more displayed right in front of him more and more......he feels like the bad guy here.

Not Junn.....him.

Junn is an awful person to hurt his step child and his own children, treating them like shit and probably would have ended up killing Isamu with how much in RAGE he was in......because he wouldn't stop.....Keiji kissing Isamu's cheek as he started to tear up at the thought of not having his baby with him anymore.....how much of a fucking scare that as soon as he couldn't locate his baby Christmas night was a nightmare coming to life, holding the tiny blond up closer to him and let tears fall down his cheeks. He was so scared that he was going to miss the happy and adorable presence of his little one, miss his voice, miss that beautiful smile that can make anyone smile.....so damn contagious......the friendly little guy that was nothing like his horrible father and the omega knows never will be......how much of a sweet, smart and a little dork that knew how to be unintentionally funny and make him and Hikaru smile on their bad days.

How Tobio obsessed he is and will draw pictures of him and what he thinks the baby will look like......how he loves to make others happy.

Isamu is his own and had made his sweet presence known since the moment he was in his stomach, like Hikaru, he is his own person and doesn't want that to change.....just for the fact that he wasn't brave enough to get away from Junn.....

He doesn't regret Isamu and Sakura.....he didn't know what life would be without them along with Hikaru.......he just really should have left when the abuse that started to get worse around the time after he became pregnant with Sakura, since the beatings, the rapes and demeaning words became more frequent and lot more harsh that it scared him that he was going to have a miscarriage with Sakura.

"No cry..." Keiji giving a small jump when Isamu snapped him out of his thoughts, seeing the emerald eyes looking into his blue, Isamu using his good had to wipe away his tears, "no cry...."

Keiji gave a sad smile and pecked the blond's nose, "thank you baby, you make mommy very happy and I love you so much."

Isamu giving a smile, still looks a little sad but Keiji knows his ear is still bothering him, but it was a little better than him crying his eyes out right now, Isamu kissing his lips and then buried his head in the omega's neck, "I love you too mommy."

Sakura cooing as she gnaws her gums on Keiji a little harder and started to suck, giving out a tiny growl and small whine and Keiji knew that she was starting to get hungry, Keiji snorting as he can feel her trying to suck on his finger more and how pissy she started to get, "hungry little mama?"

Having to hold back a laugh when she let out a frustrated whine in response, Keiji swearing that she's able to understand the words coming out of his mouth with just how responsive she is, "Isamu I need to feed sissy."

Isamu snapped his head up and tilted his head to the right again, "with you boobies?"

Keiji chuckles and gave him a nod as he sat on the small bed right next to the omega, managing to get Sakura out of the baby carrier and unhook the carrier from his chest, as soon as he was about to pull his breast out of his button up shirt and bra is when the doctor came in, Sakura greeting the doctor and Isamu hiding behind Keiji as he didn't want his ear to be messed with again, this time instead of an alpha male, this is a beta woman taking over.....since Isamu has unnaturally sharp teeth for a three year old and needed to get that wound taken care of. The woman gasps when she laid eyes on Sakura cooing at her, the infant alpha squealing happily, Keiji having a feeling that Sakura is fascinated by the beta woman.

"Do you think she's pretty little mama" Keiji smiling wider when Sakura cooed in response.

"Oh heavens what an adorable alpha" the beta woman giggles as she sits in the chair in front of Keiji with a clipboard, "she looks just like you Mr. Ak-"

"Oh I'm about to get it changed" Keiji spoke up as he really didn't want to carry Junn's last name, deciding to just go to his mother and father's last name, not that he's super excited about that and knows that they will not like that he's doing so as well since they look at him as an embarrassment, but he would rather have their last name......the last name of the people that locked him up in that hell hole......than the last name 'Akaashi' from Junn who has been nothing but horrible to him and his kids.....at least his parents left him alone when they couldn't stand the sight of him instead of beating, raping and calling him horrible things.

As much as he hated being ignored.....he would rather have that at this point in his life.

"Oh, are you getting married" the woman asked with a smile.

Keiji did his best to keep a smile on his face, faltering a bit and took a deep breath, "divorced actually...."

the beta woman frowns and looked bad that she even asked that he was getting married, "oh, I'm sorry about that" looking at Sakura and Isamu, "you've got some little ones...."

Keiji sighs and gives a small shrug, "it's alright, my three, my oldest is out on a playdate" Keiji explaining as to why his third child wasn't here, "and I are going to be staying at a wonderful friend's house, he's being a big help right now and he and his husband are being wonderful with helping me with my kids.....it's hard but....I'm managing."

The woman gave a small smile and patted Keiji's knee, "I'm happy that you're doing alright sweetie and that you got good friends to help you out" the woman looking at Isamu and Sakura again and Keiji knew that the woman wanted to ask about if his soon to be ex-husband, since Keiji is still legally married, and what the plans are in terms of the kids, and what he and Junn want to do about living and visitation for their three kids.....

Keiji wasn't going to allow Junn to even take his babies away from him.....and as horrified and how much more antsy he was going to be around the alpha.....he was going to make sure that he, Tooru and Daishou win these damn cases.

"What would you like to call you young man, is it going to be your maiden name?"

Keiji nodded with, "Ueno."

"Ueno.....name sounds familiar...." the beta woman, her eyes lighting up, "wait! Ueno! No wonder you look familiar, you look a lot like Ueno Kioshi, a very popular home real estate agent that many love to go to, he helped me find my home a few years back! You look a lot like him!"

Keiji plasters a smile on his face, really not wanting to crush this woman's dream that his father his a cold son of a bitch, that he didn't like his own kid and that his own kid doesn't like him. Plus he doesn't even want to go into detail that his father and mother dumped him at the school to let him get prostituted out and tortured with words of him not being good enough and that he was bellow alphas......and that they handed him off to Junn to be tortured by him, that their own grandchildren are being tortured by Junn. They haven't even bothered to even to even get to know their grandchildren, he had to lie and say that grandma and grandpa live far far away when Hikaru and Isamu asked one day, since they kept seeing it on the television and the babysitter/homeschool teacher talked about her grandmother.

And Junn's mother is in the school.....he's talked with the male omega and oh boy.....not a shy person and is part of the omega group in the school that actual don't mind being sold off to alphas to fuck.....so he honestly sees why Junn is self-entitled and thinks he's above him, because his mother has that mindset and encouraged that behavior. Although he knows that Junn is a momma's boy and never has laid a fist to his mother even though his mother would never snip at him for hitting him, spoils him rotten and wondered how exactly how Junn's mother took it when he was shoved out of the building and ended up in the infirmary. Imagine that he REALLY had to hold himself back from snipping at Tooru.....especially since he's a firm believer that alphas word is law and knew that snipping out at Tooru, even if he wasn't his boss.....or owner....Keiji thinks owner since Tooru owns all their asses, so even if Tooru didn't own them, he knew not to question an alpha despite the fact that his baby was nearly killed. So talking to his mother, while he was sweet with him for the most part, the words coming out of his mouth is dark and depressing, saying with a smile on his face;

'An alpha's word is law and he owns you, Junn wants you to lay on the bed then you need to do so. He owns you, don't speak unless he does, cook food the way he wants it done, it doesn't matter if you don't want to fuck him if you're not in the mood, since my baby is a handsome ALPHA, he gets to throw you on the bed and gets to do what he wants with you. He's allowed to hit you, he's allowed to hit the children if they don't obey, Junn is the master of the household and you MUST obey him.'

Making Keiji wonder how much torture and beating that this omega went through, he has such an attitude and is the kind of person that will not hesitate to give you a tongue lashing and looks like he can kick someone's ass if he wanted.....and actually has that has landed him into trouble a couple times since his three year stay at that hell hole. He's comes off as such an independent person, but put him in a room with an alpha and especially if the alpha is very controlling......he bends over backwards and will seem like he will chop an arm off and let it be sold off to canibales if that's what it takes to please an alpha. Such a beautiful blond omega with black streaks in his hair, such beautiful light green eyes and an amazing body.......he's a smart person when he's not under an alphas thumb and being a mindless sex toy for them......what in the hell happened?

It's like he enjoys getting controlled.

"I've been told that I have" Keiji nods as he keeps the smile on his face, "good man."

"He must be happy to have three grandchildren!"

'Sure....let's go with that...' Keiji starting to get more depressed now that he's thinking about the man who hurt him, him having more of a hand at him going to his school between his mother and father, kind of regretting that he brought up a divorce and bringing up that dreaded last name.....making him wonder if it's a good idea to change it back to his maiden name.....so he doesn't have to be reminded about that man.

"Can I see grand daddy" Isamu questions as he grabs onto his mother's shirt and looks up at him with curious eyes.

'Let's see.....not my parents. No way in hell for Kuroo's father and his mother has passed away' Keiji thought to himself, '.....Bokuto's mother has passed away, don't know the cause but she's sadly not here anymore even though from the pictures Bokuto showed him and from what he's been told, she is a lovely and beautiful omega....his step-father that wants to introduce to me to him soon.....so yeah....grand daddy...that's the only grandfather that I can think of....'

"You will meet him soon sweetie" Keiji giving a soft smile at the thought of all three of his children having at least SOMEONE to call a grandparent, since he doesn't want his three children to be influenced by Junn's mother, and who in the hell knows who Junn's real father is, Tooru would have the answer due to the records that he knows he has......but overall he wouldn't want his kids near a man who volunteers to go that school to fuck omegas that are being abused on a daily basis, and usually come back more than once to do it all over again.

He won't allow his kids to be near someone like that.....a place where he knows Hikaru would be looked at like a piece of meat and was happy that he was able to get out of there and Hikaru didn't get trained since he was born in the school.

Isamu smiles at that and shakes a bit in excitement, eyes snapping over to the beta woman and hit himself completely behind Keiji again.

"I promise that I'm not going to mess with your ear sweetheart" the beta woman smiles at the adorable alpha as he peaks behind Keiji and tilts his head to the right, "I promise I'm all done."

"All done?"

"All done sweetie" she nods and looked up to Keiji when she saw that Sakura was getting fussy again.

"Do you mind that I feed her here" Keiji giving a nervous smiles as he lightly bounces at the hungry infant, knowing she was about to start screaming her head off if she doesn't get what she wanted in the next minute or two, "very hungry girl."

"Oh I don't mind" the woman chuckles as she gives a nod, "although thank you for giving me a heads up before you take your boob out, not that I would exactly have problem with breasts I mean come on and look at me" Keiji chuckling along with her as she points to her small breasts, "would have taken me by surprise."

"I don't blame you" Keiji chuckles as he was just happy that the topic change, the beta woman holding Sakura for a moment to have Keiji have an easier and quicker time unbuttoning his shirt, Sakura not liking that as she knows that mommy equals love, snuggles and food and started crying louder, the beta woman not getting flustered as she lightly bounced Sakura and helped her calm down just a tad, handing the tiny alpha back to Keiji. Sakura becoming an expert at this point on latching on after having a few frustrating situations where she has a hard time latching onto his nipple and made herself more upset and made her getting to eat a lot more tedious and filled with frustrated tears from the both of them, more coming from Keiji when she would be very pissy when she finally did manage to latch on and caused his nipple to bleed a couple of times since Sakura thought she was going to starve on top of being pissed off. An alpha's temper alright, Isamu was the same. Hikaru was always more patient when he was a baby, but he had the occasional day were he would get pissed off fairly quickly and was actually kind of worse than his alpha siblings, wouldn't stop crying when he was very hungry. Even with the breast and nipple ready to go right in front of him he wasn't having it and would cry and cry for what felt like hours, and tire himself out that he would almost go right back to sleep and Keiji had to use that opportunity to place his nipple against Hikaru's lips and have to lightly tap him to get his attention since even then he was a bit jumpy and see the nipple, and then finally eat, then he would eat for quite some time like little alpha with their appetite.

Sakura immediately latching onto his nipple and started to eat, giving a content purr as she stared to 'chow down', Isamu peeking at his little sister with curious eyes as he had one hand on his left ear.

"Good girl..." Keiji coos as Sakura just closes her eyes and kept eating, gently wiping away a few tears that ran down her adorable face.

"You're really good with them..." the beta woman smiles, her intense brown eyes looking at the two of them with a soft expression, "I'm expecting my second child."

Keiji snapped his head up with a big smile, "congradulations, how far along are you?"

"Oh I'm a little over a month, husband and I wanted to wait for a bit to have our second one and the moment I was off birth control it was like that" snapping her fingers, "boom I'm pregnant, plus my son has been begging to have a younger sibling so he's excited, then again alphas love to have have siblings the majority of the time to play with..."

Keiji smiling a little wider as he suddenly......kind of misses being pregnant?

It was weird to him, since he wants to wait to have more children, but at the same time he's been pregnant with three kids, technically four since he had a miscarriage and that sweetheart was pretty far along......so he technically he was pregnant nearly every year he was with Junn.....kind of felt normal to him at this point.

"Well congratulations Mrs...." looking at the name badge on the woman's uniform, "...Saito?"

The blond beta smiles and nods, "yes sir, Chiasa Saito, but you can just call me just Chiasa though." 

Keiji nodding, "I'm happy for you to be with baby number two."

"Thank you Mr. Ueno."

"No problem" taking a deep breath, "so what's going on with Isamu?"

"Ok, let's get straight to the point here" Keiji nodded to Chiasa as Isamu is too mesmerized by his little sister feeding with wide eyes, "after looking into his ear, auditory tests and just observing his behavior, we have concluded that Isamu seems to have NIHL, or noise induced hearing loss."

Keiji's eyes widen and looked taken back, looking at Isamu and seeing that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention......probably didn't really know much of a conversation is going on since his right ear is now facing in their direction, "huh?"

Chiasa sighs and gives a small nod, "noise induced hearing loss, from what Isamu has said he was near a loud boom boom."

Keiji nodded just thinking at this point that he was near the old bakery with Osamu, would make a lot of sense from the things that he's heard about Osamu and Tendou when he was given a quick rundown about the standoff and the exploding bakery.....which Keiji just thinks at this point that their group and the people they were involved with.....all just cause a lot of destruction.

Like that bakery exploding would have probably happened eventually with all of them running around.

"Well the causes of NIHL are extremely loud bursts of sound, such as gunshots or explosions, which can rupture the eardrum or damage the bones in the middle ear. This kind of NIHL can be immediate and permanent" Keiji's breath hitched, Sakura giving out a small purr at her momma getting tense and placed a hand on his breast, "loud noise exposure can also cause tinnitus; which is a ringing, buzzing, or roaring in the ears or head, which seems like Isamu is exhibiting symptoms of that and I would say that he has that, but I discussed it with my other colleagues and they seem to think so. Since not everyone it's not immediate, it can also be a gradual thing."

Keiji nodded as this isn't helping him whatsoever with his anxiety and guilt.

"Warning signs of the presence of, or exposure to, hazardous levels of noise are not being able to hear someone talking three feet away" the two of them looking at Isamu, "and from what my colleagues told me when he was with the two of you that his right ear is giving him the problem. Left ear seems fine and can seem to hear pretty well from it, right ear he said he had a hard time getting Isamu's attention" the beta woman leaning a little closer to the small blond lightly patting Keiji's breast that Sakura was sucking on, "Isamu sweetie, Isu."

Isamu still lightly patting his mommy's breast with a giggle, Sakura making a grunting sound as she stares curiously at her big brother.

"Isamu."

The tiny alpha still blissfully unaware as he places his hand over his sister's, Sakura purring a little as her light green eyes beamed at her big brother.

"Isamu Akaashi."

"Sissy" Isamu giggles, "does milk taste good?"

Sakura blinked as she kept on sucking, giving a small grunting sound.

Keiji's eyes starting to water as he was really starting to feel like shit.

"You have a feeling of “fullness” in your ears after leaving a noisy area" Chiasa keeps on talking as she gave the male omega a small pat on his leg, "which we talked to him about that and asked him in the best way we could and he kept on saying that his ear felt funny.....so we can safely assume that it was the fullness feeling."

Isamu looking blissfully unaware as he talks to his sister.

"You hear ringing or buzzing, tinnitus, in your ears immediately after exposure to noise, which we got that confirmed right away since that seems to bother him a lot, and seems like his hearing gets a little worse every time.......due to what you've told me and how it's been progressively harder to get his attention in his right ear is facing you."

Keiji nodding as he kisses Isamu's head as he just seems happy talking to Sakura, such a sweet innocent little boy who just keeps getting hurt. Junn verbally and physically beat him, breaking his arm, still has a scar on his head that is covered by his bangs, scars all over his body, now it seems like he's going to lose....if he hasn't already, lose all of his hearing in his right ear. Isamu looking up at him and kisses his cheek.

"I love you mommy."

Keiji giving him a sad smile, "love you too sweetie."

Chiasa giving a sad smile at the mother and son, "and suddenly have difficulty understanding speech after exposure to noise; you can hear people talking but you have difficulty understanding them. And he seems to have that problem, although it seems to me that he can't hear through the right ear period. Now mamma it's something that can be temporary or permanet.....although with how advanced it is, with how much is already affecting him and how quick he's lost his hearing......and for the fact he's only three years old and his hearing is still developing.....meaning that his ears were already sensitive to begin with."

"So...." Keiji looking off to the side in guilt, "......high possibility that his hearing loss is going to be permanent then huh?"

"That's what is seems like sweetheart" Chiasa nods, "I won't completely eliminate his hearing 'coming back' so to speak, and if it does his hearing in his right ear will be weak compared to his left, since his left is going to start working to compensate for the lack in his right more than likely, it happens frequently although not all the time. But like I said I would plan for him to have permanent since he's so young and his ears before the boom boom was already sensitive."

Keiji nodding with a sad look, "what exactly do I need to do?"

"Well since there is no cure to completely cure NIHL unfortunately, once the hair cells in the inner ear have been damaged by noise exposure, they cannot be restored" Keiji knew that and didn't know why he was getting his hopes up, "but there is something that will help him, which is hearing aids."

Keiji raising an eyebrow since he forgot that hearing aids is a thing, "how long will it take? Like how long can I get them for Isamu?"

"With the manufacture and technology getting better and better with each given day, it can be as early as today actually, although it will take a while since we got to look at different models, what the models help with in terms of ear damage, batteries, testing it out for him and see how well Isamu handles it and makes sure nothing is going to irritate him. Then we would have to make sure we do a few tests like auditory and making sure that you know how it all works and make sure we let Isamu know that, in the case that he just doesn't want the hearing aid on him, would have to coax him and get him to realize that this is helping him be able to hear again. So it's a bit of a lengthy process, but I can help you out get it done and since you said you're visiting from out of town right?"

"Yeah, I live in the city so..."

She gives a jump, "near the Elites right?"

The omega nodded, "ah yes, I'm friends with some of them."

Her intense brown eyes boring into him that it made the omega tense up, surprised by the sudden change in posture as it went from relaxed to tensed up, "which ones..."

"Iwaizumi's mostly, Akinari and Kin and there small group" Keiji not knowing if this is a good idea to be sharing this, but his mouth worked faster than his mind and she just seems.....she seems trustworthy.

She pursed her lips a bit and shook off her tense behavior as a certain brunette younger than her and hearing that whine that she wouldn't play with him....she still has flashbacks that make her want to punch a wall sometimes, "oh I'm just a curious person, you seem to know a lot of important people."

"I seem to do..." Keiji giving a nervous chuckle.

Chiasa giving a small nervous chuckle as well as Keiji places Sakura against his chest and started burping her, the mood lightening up slightly when she gave out a loud burp, both mother's and Isamu start laughing at the infant alpha, Sakura giving out a happy squeal after that as well at the laughter, "what a cutie Keiji."

"She really is" Keiji placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So to my point about where you live, I was thinking that since you would want to do a follow up at some point right, and I know you would want to do it with me since I will be of more understanding and you won't have to go over everything again."

"Well preferably....but the distance..."

"Oh it's fine I got family all over there and I figure it would be a good time to see my mother, I can call over and talk to the hospital and see about me using a room for the day."

"Would you be able to do that" Keiji quirking an eyebrow as he kept patting Sakura's back.

Chiasa gives a confident smile, "believe me" pointing to herself with a thumb and Keiji sees something oddly familiar.....and somewhat annoying about that confident smile, "they will let me, I know a few people and used to work under them, I used to work over there until my husband and I wanted to move and start a new life when we first got married."

Keiji couldn't help but be a little surprised, "well if you can then I guess we can do so.....but you sure?"

"Yes yes, you and your little ones deserve to have it easy, so let me do all the work and I can give you my number, maybe you and I can hang out anyway at some point since I like you, would think it would be good to have a playdate with our boys!"

Keiji jumping and gave a small smile, this beta being able to sooth him and make him perk up a bit, warm and welcoming presence, "uhh, I would love that, I got a couple of friends I would love for you to meet for the hangout if that's alright for you, one has a five year old that gets along with other kids very well."

"Oh my goodness that sounds like fun" Chiasa cheers as she claps her hands together, "sounds like fun, ear check up and making friends, and family" seeing one of her eyes twitch at that, "it will be great! Now Mr. Ueno" the beta says, poking Isamu to get his attention, "you said today?"

Keiji knowing that he can afford to take his time on this, Kuroo, Bokuto and the others told him to not worry about rushing so that was Isamu is getting the check and getting the care that he needs, "yes if at all possible since I want to get him help as much as possible, so I don't mind going through the lengthy process, anything for my baby."

"Sounds good momma Keiji" Chiasa smile and kneel to get eye level with the blond alpha staring up at her with wide and curious eyes, head tilting to the right, "we're going to help you little Isu!"

Isamu gives out a gasp and jumped up and down on the bed, "YES!!"

 

~Memory's Cont.~

 

"Jump up to the damn ball quicker next time!" Tobio screamed at the ace as he saw that the alpha almost missed the ball, nothing but rage in his eyes as snapped at the alpha, Yuu not backing down as he looked down at the omega with a snarl, Tobio snarling back at him despite the fact that they scored the point. Kuroo looking from the stands with wide eyes as this was the first match that he was able to go to see his brother play in his final year of junior high, all his brother's team needed to do was win this game and they can go to the final round like they had done the year before and year before that, being so busy with his volleyball team, homework, going out with Keiji on the little down time that he has, getting actual decent amount of sleep that he hasn't kept up with his brother. He's noticed that he's been acting a lot different lately, a lot more quiet, quick to anger and shoves anyone and everyone away more and more that he can even go into his brother's room to talk to him to see how he was doing.....not without getting yelled to 'GET THE FUCK OUT!'

He never seems happy anymore......not to say that he was the jolly of people when their father was put into prison, but he came out of his shell a bit once he and his brother discovered volleyball and used to watch games with each other, used to want to copy moves from those games and practice on their favorite positions; his the middle blocker and Tobio the setter. His brother used to seem joyful playing volleyball.....right now he just sees an angry and demanding person just didn't seem to know when to quit, before he left for high school his brother was a bright eyed student who, while didn't wear a big smile on the court, anyone could tell by the look his eyes and the hard work that he put into the game that he just loves to play, like a natural born volleyball player, a genuins setter. He knows he saw his brother get a little snippy here and there towards the end of the volleyball season last year, noticed that some tension between Tobio and a couple of other players, and he thought that he got it in the players and Tobio's head to knock that shit off, they listened to him as much as they didn't seem happy with it and thought that with him talking to all of them after their last game that maybe....MAYBE they would chill the fuck out and try to work on having a cordial friendship of sorts, they don't have to be the best of friends, but they needed to work well enough together to be able to play the games without this obvious butting heads for everyone to see.

His brother had noticeably been more angry and closed off......he wondered if this was due to the volleyball drama, that's one of the only things to happen outside their mother being a raging bitch to him for some stupid fucking reason. He knew his brother had low grades in every class that he had except art, he knew that his brother had some art work in the art show again that had won multiple first place awards, and he didn't know his brother was in the art show at all this year and didn't go to since his brother just kept quiet about for some reason......and that hurts because he always loves his brother's art work and wanted to cheer him on, he only knew because Keiji said some kids in at his school had done the art show and how most of them were beaten out by the amazing artist/volleyball player. He tried to ask him about it and why he didn't invite anyone.....why he just went alone since that's a family event where mothers, fathers, siblings and friends of the artists all hang around for a nice dinner and hand out rewards after everyone and the judges observe the art.

How he didn't get to cheer his brother on, thinking it was depressing why he didn't want to go out of junior high with a bang.......his brother just proceeded to give him a bullshit excuse when he actually asked politely, looked like he was going to cry and just slammed the door in his face.

He's never seen his brother looked this angry.....this controlling in a game.....he's heard of the King Of The Court in passing conversation from his other teammates and has had people asking him about the King Of The Court.

'How is he doing' and shit like that drives him insane, he learned real quick that they're talking about his brother since word travels fast in the competitive world of volleyball, especially when scouting goes on for high school and college schools to look for the next big thing. He had to defend his brother's honor since he didn't like that since he knows it's a derogatory name, he tried to talk to his brother about it on multiple occasions, to which yet again, he just gets the door slammed in his face, each time tugs at his heart more and more since he just refuses to talk to anyone anymore.....like he just gave up on even trying.

Kuroo leaning closer as his frown deepens, trying hard to not snip at his brother and Yuu to knock it off.....they are on the last set and it's one to one, scoreboard is very close and they're barely in the lead, his mother next to him with her arm in front of her chest with a pissed off look. He would say it's justified, but knowing his mother's habit to spew nasty comments, like she has been this entire game, and know that all his mother is thinking about how much Tobio is 'embarrassing' her. Looking over to her for a split second, and the pissy expression was still there as clear as day, shaking his head with a sigh as he looked back to the scene unfold of the whole gym.

"What you need to do is stop being a shitty setter" Yuu snarled at him as he stands above the omega, Tobio looking up at him with his piercing dark blue eyes, "stop being a shitty setter, stop being a shitty person, stop just being a piece of shit for once in your life!"

Tobio growls at him and stands chest to chest to him, not going to let this alpha talk down to him like his mother does all the time and how his father talked to him all the time when he used to be around him, fighting off frustrated tears as he seriously doesn't know why people just seem to hate him......why he even tries to go on with life if all he's ever going to be is everyone's punching bag.....that all he was just going to get hurt all the time.

'Why me?'

"The only giant piece of shit that I even see is YOU" Tobio snapped as he poked his chest that made the alpha's eye twitch, the coach walking over to the two of them, "stop being the slow piece of shit that you are, actually be an alpha and play the game at a quick pace, actually be the fucking ace and captain and not an incompetent piece of shit you motherfucker!"

"Tobio" the coach snapped at him, "knock it off!"

"Me" Tobio giving a forced smile and snorted, "me knock it off?! The only one that needs to knock it off and get bitched at is HIM" pointing to Yuu who wasn't giving his smug smile that he usually gives, right now he's looking pissed......the alpha not being a fan of being talked down to like that.

Especially by an omega.

"To-"

"NO NO NO NO" Tobio snipping back since he's clearly nearing his breaking point, and while Kuroo can't hear what they're saying, can see the RAGE in his brother's eyes and can tell that he was screaming at the coach, making Kuroo's frown deepen more, "NO NO, HE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN HIS PLACE, IT'S NOT ME!!"

"Not you" Yuu snapped back as he rolled his eyes, "need I recall 'GIVE ME THIS' 'MOVE QUICKER' 'FASTER FASTER' 'MOVE YOU LAZY SACK OF SHIT' 'DUMBASS DUMBASS DUMBASS' THAT'S ALL THAT YOU FUCKING SAY YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!"

"YUU" the coach snipping at the alpha, the dark golden eyes staring down with a piercing glare as Tobio flinching at the comment, but overall didn't bother to look away from the staredown, "not the appropriate time to be starting this shit, now move your ass to the group and calm down NOW!"

Yuu sticking his nose up at the coach and Tobio, not saying a word as walked over to the other teammates as the referee got the attention of the coach before he can say something to Tobio, the coach walking up to the referee and left Tobio standing by himself. His right leg bouncing up and down as he tried his best to not cry on the spot, glaring at the ground as he stills tries to shake off the words of 'PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE'........those words hitting him more than Yuu could even imagine and the coach didn't do much to make him at least take it back, the thought of wanting to disappear slowly becoming more and more appealing as the days go by, really having to resist to go to bathroom and cut himself......wanting to go deep as he was just seriously lost and not having an idea of what to do with himself anymore.....the bullying....not feeling worthy to be around his brother being treated like a god.

His own teammates hate him.....what was the point on doing one of the only things that he loved, something at has helped him somewhat function like a human being......now he can't even enjoy it from the hate of his own team....he can't enjoy it because it doesn't seem like they're even trying. He swears they're intentionally not going quick enough to piss him off, they're intentionally not listening to him to get under his skin. He can't even play volleyball without getting attacked in some fashion, hell he's not happy with his art classes anymore and again.....he was left alone at his art show.....he told his mother about it and asked her if she can talk to Kuroo about it, he was trying to reach out to her and Kuroo in a way that he thinks he can, he knew it wasn't a good idea since he just expected her to show up bad mouthing him and how other art is more deserving of the first place award, as she has made that clear to him in the past.....but he was desperate for someone.....even his own mother who he couldn't stand to come by, Tobio didn't have enough time to get to Kuroo and he ended up leaving his phone at the house so he couldn't text him.....so he was banking on his mother to tell him.

After all, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off her favorite kid and her other kids event.

But like everything in his life recently, it was a great disappointment and knew that his mother didn't say jack shit to Kuroo, and Kuroo came up to him days later to question why he wasn't invited.....even though Tobio had invited him every year.....

Just made him feel like he's to blame even though he tried, he knew Kuroo wasn't intending on purposely making him feel bad.....but that fucking look his brother gives him, so much like their fucking mother's that it made it hard for him to even look at him.

The look always making him feel like a failure and that he can't do anything right.

It was fucking embarrassing that he was all on his own, and could just hear them all laughing at him in the building, could hear his teammates and mother's voice in his head about how pathetic he was when he sat in the corner of the room, that for once he didn't want to win just so no one is looking at him.....that it wouldn't be so fucking embarrassing that no one was there with him.....no one to cheer for him.

His mother did her job; made him feel more like a piece of shit than he already felt about himself.

His shoulders shooting up to his ears as he just wallowed in his dark thoughts.....really just feeling alone and unloved in this world, wonder why he keeps pushing.....for what.....someone to actually love him and actually want to be with him?

Someone that thinks he's beautiful?

Someone that thinks he's smart?

Someone that likes him for his personality?

Would someone actually want to marry him and possibly have kids with him, even though at this point he doesn't care to have kids.

Tobio rolled his eyes and let out a small forced laugh, "no one would want a piece of shit like me" looking up as he made eye contact with the very first person that he used to have the biggest crush on.....the one who just led him on and humiliate by with tired eyes, Yuu looking at him along with the others with a glare, all of them looking like they were just finishing up a conversation;

"Who would be fucking stupid to want me?"

"TOBIO!"

Tobio's shoulders shooting up even more at the sound of his brother's voice, forgetting that he's even here since this is the first game he's seeing of him this year.....which means mom dragged her sorry ass to watch him since Kuroo was and knows they're standing next to each other.

"Disrespectful child" he heard his mother's voice in the crowd a moment after later, giving a low growl in response......really wishing that she would just shut the fuck up before he did it for her.....getting real tired of her shit and wishes he can do more than just yelling and calling her names....he wanted to do more, part of the reason he shuts himself in his room over half the time;

He doesn't want to lose control.

And he doesn't want to be hurt anymore.....well not to his face, since he still gets hate sent to him since he's just that fucking hateable.

He didn't want to look at those judgemental cat-like eyes on him and ignored them, getting back into his spot once the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the time out, seeing the other team eyeing them curiously as they can definitely tell there was major tension in the whole team, especially between their captain and vice captain. Yuu standing next to Tobio as the omega sets his hands to the back of is head in case they wanted to pull what they've done plenty of times, and that's to purposely serve balls to the back of his head, the alpha raising an eyebrow at him and gave a small smirk.

"What?"

"How rude" Yuu chuckles as his eye gave a slight twitch in annoyance, "how rude to talk to you captain."

"Not as rude as calling me a pathetic waste of space" Tobio looking at the team on the other side to avoid showing any weakness in his face, "that's rude."

Yuu pursing his lips and rolled his eyes when he thinks the omega is just faking being hurt to guilt him into apologizing....not ever going to do that to the King who thinks he's above everyone else, "why get butt hurt about that, grow some back bo-oh wait, you don't have any if you just cut yourself" Tobio tensing up even more as he was doing everything in his power to not jump, hit and scream at the alpha.

Yuu knowing he was pushing it there since those cuts that he's seen......some of them are pretty deep that he was thinking about saying something to his mother or dare he say his fucking father.....but at the same time he feels like he's letting the fucking omega win over him....

And he's not going to let this omega think he's better and can affect him.

Not even fucking close.

"Cutting yourself means your weak."

Tobio's nostrils flaring and tried to ignore the aching in his heart, "fuck you."

"No, I don't fuck weak omegas like you."

Tobio thinks he's about to throw up, "I hate you.....every single fucking thing about you...." Tobio's voice deepening briefly, "I hope you burn in hell."

Yuu biting back a growl, "you first."

The whistle blowing and Yuu's smirk grows, the ball flying to the other side, the other team setting up the ball and one of their spikers ran up and jumped up to it and slammed his hand on the ball, they ended up receiving the ball easily without an issue, the ball flying over to Tobio. Tobio taking a deep breath as he was getting ready to set the ball, taking a deep breath and exhaling, trying to make himself enjoy the sport that he once loved doing, the sport that saved him and made him feel happy after.....him....forcing the memories in the back of his head....but he just wanted to go back to the sport that used to make him feel somewhat at peace again....feel like he was wanted.

He just wanted to have friends at this point in his life.

"Is that too much to ask" Tobio mutters to himself as 'pathetic waste of space' keep echoing in his head that made his lips quiver slightly as he was about to cry, really having to hold back.

'Cutting yourself means your weak.'

'WASTE OF SPACE!'

'I don't fuck weak omegas like you.'

'WASTE OF SPACE!'

'Disrespectful child.'

'PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!'

'Stop being a shitty setter!' 

'PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!'

'Stop being a shitty person!' 

'PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!'

"Stop just being a piece of shit for once in your life!'

'PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!'

"I'M NOT A PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE" Tobio screamed with tears in his eyes as he set the ball behind him, not realizing that Yuu and the others have all moved moved away to the back of the court, Tobio hearing the ball hitting the gym floor as everyone just went silent and stared directly at Tobio and the ball that fell on the court behind him. Tobio not realizing what just happened for a brief moment until he heard Yuu starting to snicker at him, therefore a couple of the other players on his own team and some of the others on the other team were failing to hold back how much they're enjoying his embarrassment, Tobio slowly turning his head with wide eyes trying desperately to not cry in front of the mostly silent gym, seeing the ball slowly bounce and roll away from him, looking over to his team slowly as they all stood at the back of the court, the only ones really looking like they enjoyed 'putting him in his place' is Yuu and a couple of alpha standing on either side of him. The brunette with the black roots standing ahead of the group, of the pack, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, the alpha having a gleam in his eyes as he got the message loud and clear as he tried so hard to not break.

"We don't need you.....we don't want you" Yuu walking up to him as Tobio just stared at the window of the sun starting to set, nothing but shock and was frozen on the spot, not able to look at anyone since he knows what they're all thinking.....he knows they all hate him, it's been proven over and over this past couple of years especially......he may as well just be in that dreaded basement that makes him have an anxiety attack just thinking about it. Tobio hyperventilating as Yuu got closer and closer, not able hold back some of his hurt as a stray tear started to roll down his cheek, "oh look at you, you actually have emotions other than just bitching."

The knife digging deeper and deeper into his heart, everything hurts, it's getting harder to breath and everything is closing in on him......he wanted everyone to stop looking at him.....look away from the embarrassment that his mother truly calls him.

No one loved him.

Everything was starting to seem pointless.....he just wanted to be at home to cry himself to sleep, just lay asleep forever.....being asleep was the only thing that seemed appealing to him anymore.

Art wasn't doing it for him lately.

He's having a hard time not throwing up from humiliation.....the one place he thought that he would have escaped that ridicule, to be away from him mother, to not be in those pointless stupid fucking classes......to actually feel like and be apart of something.....a team that was supposed to be his family....

Supposed to be.

He's getting casted out......just like his mother does to him all the time.

He can never truly escape.....can he?

"TOBIO" Kuroo calls out as he was PISSED right now, doing this shit isn't acceptable no matter what situation......and the fact that his brother is the butt of the humiliation just makes him want to rip Yuu's head off, his mother having to hold him back from jumping over the stands to fulfill that deadly thought.

"You're brother deserved it" Nao growls, Kuroo snapping his head at her in disbelief, his mother glaring at his little brother, looking over to him and her gaze soften, "that's what he ge-"

"NO" Kuroo ripping his mother's hands off of him, his brother may have been difficult.....but to the alpha this is uncalled for, if they felt that strongly, he would have understood if they would have benched him so he can get his shit together.....but not this, his mother looking personally offended and hurt that her little alpha did that, Kuroo looking over to lock gazes with his brother briefly......the alpha unable to understand what happened......

What's happening to his little brother?

Heart breaking at the clear and blatant hurt in his eyes.

Tobio looking over to Yuu as his lips lightly grazed Tobio's ear, "pathetic waste of space" the knife digging deeper in his heart as the alpha bumped shoulders with the omega before getting into his position.

"Tobio Kuroo" hearing his coach speak, the omega knowing what was going to happen.......he could feel it, this being the first time it's ever happened......and it wedged that knife deeper.....despite that he won't argue with the coach about it, it didn't make it any less painful.....if anything it made him feel a lot worse, "you're benched."

 

~

 

Tobio laid curled up into a ball on the locker room showers, staring blankly at the wall as the hot water burned his skin, the stinging sensation worse due to his cuts all over his skin, it was painful......but at this point any kind of pain was welcome, anything to help him forget their last game of the school year.

Their team losing.....meaning no going to the final round like always.

And it's his fault.

The team made it loud and clear.....and at this point he didn't fight back on them....he's too exhausted, to WEAK to fight back. What was the point if no one was going to bother trying to help him, no one was ever going to be on his side. He didn't even play the rest of the game and had nothing to do with Yuu and the others plays, yet......yet he was the one to make them lose in the end. What was the use on telling them differently, he knew everyone else felt the same, no one likes him, he was humiliated out on the court, the coach didn't even have his back for a moment.....the coach who's had him all three years of junior high knew him and his worth ethic, knew his passion, knew that things started to get extremely tense.....hell all of the teachers at this school have seen him get shoved around one way or another......and what do they do?

A fucking slap on the hand.

Even though they see it happen on a daily basis, they didn't want to ruin Yuu's and other players reputations, since it was mostly them doing the physical bullying, they didn't want to take them away from the volleyball court. The popular, good looking, highly skilled volleyball player, smart, rich alpha who they didn't want to bring rich mommy and daddy to come over and give the school a bad reputation for benching a promising career......the alpha who was deeply loved and respected by nearly everyone who comes into contact with......he felt like he was going up against different and rich version of his brother.....again. It didn't matter about his feelings just as long as the alpha was happy and doted on, just as long as he was getting the best, then who cares about the omega he fucking pushes around and degrade on a daily basis.

And for what?

Because he's a fucking omega.

A fucking worthless piece of shit omega who won't get anywhere in life.

They all hated them.

And he hated them all.

'PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!'

His words hurting more than Yuu could understand....because he still likes the son of a bitch that keeps bullying him, 'pathetic.'

Tobio lazily looked at the blood mixed in with the water as it runs down the drain, flicking the knife that he used to cut his skin away from him, soaking in all the pain that is making him feel somewhat alive, the warmth of the blood and the scalding hot water being the only good thing in his life.....the only kind of warmth that he feels in his life. The only fucking things in his life that is not going to yell at him, call him names, shove him against the lockers, strip and steal his clothes and shove him and lock him in the supply closet.....learning how to pick locks and take extra clothes in his coaches office.

Blood and scalding hot water.

"Tch, pathetic" Tobio mutters to himself as he grabs the clothes that he hid since he had a feeling that his clothes will be stolen from his locker as per usual, so at least he came prepared this time, turning off the water and grabbed the white towel and dried his hair off a bit, patting the towel on his arms and legs were he made the fresh cuts as he didn't give a damn that the blood is on the towel as clear as day. The whole team knew and made fun of his cutting habits, was asked how much he made the night before every time he walked into the locker room, so guess what.....he didn't give a fuck. He thought that they would have tattle tailed on him about it the day Yuu and the two alpha found out about it, but nope, they just laugh and make fun of his misery, so this will give them something to laugh about.

He slipped on his oversized black hoodie and black sweatpants, something simple and not show his ugly ass self.

He opens his locker and takes out his sports bag and hopes that his mother and brother got the message that he just wanted to be left alone and that he will walk home, not that he will not get any more ridicule since he can never escape it no matter what......but at least he can blast his music and just pretend that he was in a different world, the ones that he used to draw when he was little and will sometimes do to this day if he's not too depressed to get out of his bed. One were he used to want to have his mother and father both nice and smiling, the love that his parents have for him and Kuroo were equal.....that he had a lot of friends and felt like he belonged.....like he used to draw in the art therapy, the only 'happier' kind of drawings that he ever did while temporary staying at the homeless shelter. But of course things never seemed to go his way in his life, since the moment he was about to head out, his mother burst through the locker room doors with his brother right beside her, his brother looking disappointed.

His mother glaring down at him, Tobio knowing that this isn't going to end well......she was going to tell him how much of a fool he made her look.

He just knows it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you disrespectful and stupid child?!"

"MOM" Kuroo snaps at her, Nao giving him a look in disbelief.

The knife wedging itself deeper and deeper.

 

-Flashback-

 

Kenta was lucky that he got them in a private area, this was a lot.....this is a lot worse than he originally thought.

His own child tortured Tobio.....

Tobio looking down at the table as he was staring where there was a knife intently, Kenta, Kuroo and Yuu afraid that Tobio was going to slash his wrist on the spot as he finished up his last story, the way his fingers twitched as he was just itching to grab it that Kenta set all the knives and forks out of Tobio's reach. The alpha then looking at Tobio's arms and legs and not seeing any scars on his body....

"I hid them."

Kenta jumped as he was in pure shock that Tobio.....Tobio definitely developed a lot of issues from what happened to him as a child, had a hard time reaching out to others, had a hard time relating to people so that made it hard for him to make friends, his temper, his anxiety, his cutting, his self loathing.....his mother.....Nao.....why would Nao turn on her own baby, her own baby that she knew damn well that Tobio was raped by her husband, the father's own child incestious rape on his own baby. Kenta knew that Nao wasn't the most mentally sane person and he knew that the omega took his advice to get not only her babies therapy, but to get herself therapy as well.......but what went on in Nao's mind that she thought that it was ok?

He knew that if a child were to talk back and disobey that Nao would have a right to get onto him, but......Nao didn't do that, she intentionally went out of her way to bring down her own child from what Tobio mentioned about and Kuroo was able to back him up, went out of her way to emotionally and mentally abuse her baby. Her baby that he knew that Nao loves so much when he talked with her that day, how much she cried her eyes out and hugged and never let him go, he was able to tell real quick that......that she wasn't mentally stable. Although he guesses that her coming onto him for comfort and well.....well he let himself get swept in her emotions, that when Kuroo and Tobio were holding onto each other and sleeping, he just.....he knew it wasn't a good idea for the grieving mother and for the fact that she was his patient, that he let Nao seduce him.....that woman knew what the hell she was doing, and locked the doors and went behind the curtain and well.....he and Nao had sex. And he can admit one thing to himself......she was the best that he ever had, made him rethink a lot of things with his girlfriend, Yuu's mother, at that time. He felt that automatic draw to her that he didn't with any of his sexual experiences, well there was one other memorable person....but he really didn't want to think about it as it wasn't his proud moments in his life. As good as it was with Nao, he knew that he made a mistake letting himself get caught up in the emotions.....Nao was desperate for love and comfort.

He shook his head to clear the memory from his brain out of his mind, knowing there was no use in thinking about it at this point, even if he knew it were to be a good idea to go back and have a relationship with her, she's dead.

He can't go ask her what was she thinking when she decided to attack her own child like that.

He couldn't ask what was the deal with the blatant favoritism between Tobio and Kuroo, why did she put Kuroo up on a pedestal and made it seem like Tobio wasn't worth to love on.....needed that love that he lacked so much his own father and was replaced with disgusting and perverted fantasies to rape the poor six year old, Tobio can only take so much before life just seems so pointless. Cutting was a recurring 'theme' so to speak in those memories that the omega shared, that it was the only way he could feel.....no so empty....not so lonely, to distract himself from the pain on the inside.

"I put makeup on my arms and legs almost everyday when I go out."

Kuroo sitting next to Yuu, well was sitting next to him. Kenta had to get up not too long after Tobio started to spill out his memories and feelings, how dark and how much pain and bullying that his own little brother went through that started for a stupid fucking reason, so here he is holding Kuroo back from him even thinking about grabbing a knife or a fork to try and attack his son. Not to say that his son doesn't deserve to be punished and made to feel bad, but attacking someone wasn't going to solve anything.

Yuu had his head bowed and was trembling on the spot, just hearing about what he did from the victim of his harsh bullying point of view......it was too much. How much of a little shit that he was, how much he let one simple emotion take over him and nearly kill a lonely and very damaged person who just wanted.....who just seemed like he just needed a friend.......and he denied him that. Yuu covering his face with his hands and couldn't hold back the tears, just hearing what Tobio thought.....all those dark thoughts, those dark memories, those thoughts of not belonging and thinking he was unloved.....how Tobio's mother was making his home life a hell and how he could never get her to be happy with him no matter what he did, how Kuroo was always put above him.....how even though Kuroo expressed nothing but unconditional love to his little brother, the omega still didn't think anyone did. He was a big reason why those dark thoughts festered, how Tobio literally did nothing to him in the beginning, Tobio was a bright eyed omega who just loves to play volleyball, how that was one of the things that he felt happy and apart of.

And he fucked it up.

He almost killed the omega.

All Tobio did was like volleyball and had the most adorable crush on him, he was able to see it as clear as day since Tobio was never one to be the best at hiding how he feels, and he liked him back and was unable to stop looking at the omega's cute face. Tobio was easily the most beautiful in that school to Yuu, he had a very sweet personality, passionate, shows honest emotions, amazing body, amazing at playing volleyball....in all honesty he was nervous to talk to the omega. He knew a lot of alphas that looked at Tobio up and down, that the starry eyed omega didn't even know it he's beautiful and didn't know and pay attention to many many alphas looking up at him up and down, and if big brother Kuroo was around he would be chasing them off when Kenma would distract Tobio while he let Kuroo be the overprotective ass that he is. Many omegas talked bad about him but that was due to them being jealous of him, Yuu could see it since Tobio literally is just oblivious to many things, he was just so focused on volleyball, art and being a socially awkward and sweet and skinny little omega.....for as small as he is he was certainly powerful, many alphas underestimated him during volleyball matches. Most volleyball.....well sports teams, are mostly dominated by alphas, so very not many omegas can keep up with an alpha in the world.....he had it ingrained and raised in an environment by his fame and 'my baby always has to be the best' mother.

And getting compared to an omega and how much an omega is humiliating him once his second year rolls by, especially in the Elite world where alphas are looked on to be top dog, and that omegas are usually married into and looked on as the lower 'kinds of humans' as his mother put it, that alphas are on top, then betas, and omegas.....his beta mother didn't like that he was being shown up by Tobio that she kept on pressuring him to do better. Then having some other Elites looking at him and snickering at him that he was being shown up by the omega setter, he didn't like that and he......he let them get to him.

It frustrated him that he had a crush on the omega that is showing him up and humiliating him, well that's how he and his mother perceived it at that time.....how Tobio literally was just having fun and was away from his mother who was hurting him. Then he made it to where school wasn't that safe place for him.

He knows his father has every right at this point to yell, scream, hit, and kick him out of the house at his home at this point in his life.

He caused more hurt onto an omega who already went through so much....knowing and wishing that his father just let Kuroo smack him, punch him and just knock him out so he doesn't see Tobio's pained face, he already caused so much pain and has that pained expression in his mind from his days of bullying the poor guy.

"Mimura Yuu" Kenta spoke up as he still held Kuroo back, the alpha stopped struggling against the alpha but he was worried by the nearly red eyes that Kuroo is practically flashing, that if he let him go that Kuroo would use it as an opportunity to attack his kid, Yuu bowing his head more and waited for it, knowing that he deserves it, "why?"

"Yeah please enlighten us" Kuroo snarls as he continues to give the alpha the death glare, "tell me why you decided to make my brother's life a living hell that he didn't think he could come and talk to me, that he felt like I was better than him which isn't the case, not even fucking close! Tell me why you decided to push my brother to the point where he didn't want to live anymore!"

Kenta's eyes widen and snapped his head to Tobio, who just had his head bowed like his son's, except Tobio wasn't crying, he looked like he was going to snap at someone at any moment and Keta feels bad that he brought this up as the omega rubbed his small swollen stomach. But it was so obvious with the history that the three of them had that something needed to talked about, no matter how unpleasant. He then looked at Yuu who just set his forehead on the table and let out a small whine at the mention of that, as infuriated as he is that Yuu did this.....as much as he just wanted to slap his son for his bullshit behavior, he knew that he couldn't say or do too much about it, his son's curse from him that emotions are everywhere, can be erratic and unreasonable and overall just has a hard time even functioning if there is no therapy or medication involved. Doesn't excuse the actions his son displayed then and will be getting onto him no matter what, but damn it all if he felt like if he was in the picture a lot more and wasn't screwing omegas, betas and that jackass and working constantly to fill a missing void in his life.....that if he just paid better attention to his kids, since his daughter is paying for her drinking habits that she got from him and Yuu obviously hurting an innocent because he couldn't get his shit together......he couldn't completely blame his youngest.

His ex wasn't exactly the best influence on their child, and is from an Elite family that is a royal pain in the ass.....so he honestly didn't know what he was expecting at this point.

So in extension he felt like owing Tobio an apology at this point that he wasn't a good father for not paying attention to his son being a jackass.

"Please don't tell me what I think he means Yuu...." Kenta raising his voice a bit as he sat Kuroo next to his little brother, getting the alpha to pay attention to comforting the omega, Kenta setting himself next to his son and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "you better tell me" giving a sharp glare before Kuroo could speak up, "I want to hear it from Yuu, Tobio needs time to somewhat cool off and I need you to help him out since I know he's familiar with your scent."

Kuroo tensed up a bit as he just seriously wants to smack the alpha......hell he still wants to smack Atsumu as well as he hasn't really forgiven the guy yet, he's tolerated the alpha being in their group and has been help with getting their answers for Daishou, but the fact of the matter is that alpha raped his brother when his little brother begged and pleaded for him to stop, the only thing.....the only good thing that came out of that ugly situation is that he got two adorable and the best nephews he can ask for, even if one of them isn't alive anymore he still considers him to be his nephew and bonded with Tooru just like he did with Nao. Yuu.....Yuu, while his brother was the one to make the decision, Yuu was one of the biggest fucking contributors to making his brother feeling hopeless and unloved that he.....he almost lost his baby brother for good.....he almost lost him.....and Kuroo in all honesty wouldn't know if he would be able to carry on if his brother were to have succeeded.....he would have not been able to have Nao and Tooru in his life, he wouldn't have his nephew in his little brother right now that he's made a point to bond with as much as he could.....

He blames Yuu for nearly taking his brother's future away, therefore his.....hell he knows that he would have taken Tobio away from Oikawa at that point. Yuu may have not actually done the act himself, but he blames him.....along with their mother for pushing him there.

Hell he blames himself for not being a better brother and pushed to get the answers harder enough.

"Tobio" Kuroo scooting closer to the omega and gave him a small tap, Tobio looking at him from the corner of his eyes with sad eyes that make him feel more of a failure of an alpha for not protecting his brother, "please talk to me about these things..."

Tobio closes his eyes as his right leg bounces up and down, "it's humiliating."

"You know I won't judge you right...." Tobio looking back at his big brother and nearly cried when his brother gave him a sad smile, "....you're my little brother and I just want the best for you...." Kuroo's eyes watering and it made Tobio's water in reaction, ".....your my brother that I want to be close with again."

"We are clo-"

"Tobio as much as I don't want to say this, we aren't as close as we used to be" Kuroo softly interrupted, not raising his voice and sees how calm his brother is responding to him right now, although he didn't like the look in his brother's eyes as he said that, looking hurt by that and can see some guilt in his eyes, "brother..."

"I'm so sorry" tears trickling down his cheeks as he was trying to fight off the dark thoughts, knowing that if he would just open up....if he wasn't so scared of losing his brother and what he thought of him, then maybe they would be close, if he wasn't so stubborn and not talked to Kuroo over something stupid, he should have not turned those years silent on his brother who lost his cool, should have known that his brother just wanted the best for him when it came to living out on his own....but no, he had to play the silent game and lose some of that connection with him.....stubborn and scared.....

'What's wrong with me?'

"No no no no" Kuroo leaning over hand hugged his upset brother, "please don't apologize, you and I suck at communicating and handling ourselves correctly is all....don't feel like you have to apologize...." Tobio clinging onto the back of his brother's suit and buried his nose in the crook of his brother's neck, Kenta giving them a small smile as Kuroo gently runs a hand through his little brother's hair, "......just please talk to me....I'm so fucking sorry for cornering you when we got to the hotel....." Kuroo placing a small kiss on the side of the omega's head as Tobio buried his nose deeper in his brother's neck, letting a tear trickle down the cheek, "....I'm sorry for stressing you out so much that I caused you to go into an anxiety attack and black out...."

"J-Just please don't ever do that again" Tobio hugging him tighter, ".....I know you wanted answers....but don't do it again....because t-that was just...humiliating...I still feel like a freak right now...."

"I'm sorry baby brother" Kuroo's lip quivering as all these things that he's learning from his brother, all this pain that Tobio is going through is putting him on edge.....he's happy that Keiji and Bokuto were there to help comfort him, that after their talk they brought the little ones onto the bed with them and and put Sakura's crib close to their big bed, being able to just be close to them and being lulled to sleep easier than he thought.....thank god Tobio had Oikawa to be there for him in that moment.....he can't believe that he's actually starting to become....ok with their relationship, he can't believe that it's taking him this long to approve of what they have, guess he's just extremely paranoid at this point in his life that alphas are just going to hurt his brother.....

Because he swears he was going to talk to his brother and see if he can find an omega instead of an alpha, he has never has had an issue in the slightest about same gender and secondary genders being with each other. Sure omegas can be just as bad as alphas all depending on the omega's personality, but it would be easier for him to not be in with someone that can have the potential to overpower him.....either that, or alphas that think that they're above omegas and not going to allow his brother to be with a self entitled twat.

Kuroo kissing his brother's head again and snapped his eyes to Yuu, "now explain yourself."

Kenta looked over to his son as he raised his head up to look at the two alphas and omega, wiping his eyes and cheeks to wipe off any evidence of crying as he hates crying.....well he hates it when he cries himself, taking a deep breath and looked at his father next to him.

Kenta gestures to the siblings and uses a sharp tone, "they're the ones that deserve the answer, look at them when you explain yourself."

Yuu and even Kuroo flinched at the tone, Yuu understanding.....still didn't make it easier since he just wishes that he can take back all of the pain that he caused, looking at a glaring Kuroo and a teary eyed Tobio as he laid his head on his brother's shoulder to look at him.

The broken siblings wanting an answer.

"I just....I know this isn't going to change to how the two of you feel about me" Yuu sighs as he wipes his eyes again and leans back in his chair, "I don't expect any forgiveness....I would take it and be extremely thankful for it, but I know the things that I did....the things that I've said in the past to you Tobio" the two of them locking eyes, images of the two of them both making eye contact with each other flashing through their minds, how the stars seemed to have aligned an both of their worlds seemed to have been brighter for the two of them, the way they both immediately smitten with each other was plain to see and Kuroo remembered it as clear as day, both of their eyes wide and beaming at each other, couldn't stop looking at each other and always seemed to want to be on the same team.....but as confident as Yuu was he was never able to push himself to talk to Tobio and ask him out, and Tobio just didn't think that he would have a shot and didn't ask him for fear of being rejected but managed to spend time with each other during their after school practices, but of course not too long into their volleyball season during their second year started is when Yuu let his emotions, his mother and the pressure get to him, "and I know this won't make a difference now and may seem to make things worse" Yuu gulping and taking a deep breath, just getting ready to spill all of these pent up emotions out, "but I actually did really did like you back....."

Kenta felt like slamming his head on the table, really wanting to get onto his son that he fucked up a chance to have Tobio, Tobio that he had never forgotten about just like Kuroo, fucked up his chance to see Tobio a lot earlier......and for the fact that he fucked up have Tobio being a possible son in law and giving him adorable grandchildren with his and Tobio's genes.

Tobio closing his eyes to take a deep breath, opening them as worked hard to make sure that he doesn't break down, "continue."

Yuu nodded, "I know there is no excuse, there is no good one. I treated you that way because....." brushing some of his raven hair out of his face, "....because I was jealous."

Tobio clenching on the back of his brother's suit more, Kuroo's eyes narrowing and his upper lip twitched, Kenta's face palmed and let out a groan.

Yuu cringing at his father's reaction, "this is the very first time I've said it out loud and for so many years I didn't want to admit it, I mean who would since there was no good reason for it.....especially since you were nothing but sweet and a good teammate to me" forcing his eyes to stay on the siblings whose eyes are boring into him, Tobio speaking up before Kuroo could, "why were you jealous?"

"Because you...." Yuu wiping away a tear and gave a forced laugh, ".....you...you were so fucking good at the fucking sport...."

"You tortured my brother because he was better than you at volleyball" Kuroo looking like he was about to lunge across the table.

"Don't" Tobio lightly slapping his brother's cheek, Kenta looking over to the side and tried to not snort at that slap the omega give his brother, Kuroo looking taken back for a moment and was going to open his mouth again when the omega when Tobio gave him another one as he kept his eyes locked on Yuu, "don't."

"Litt-"

"No."

Kuroo looking off to the side with a pout, sticking his tongue out at Kenta when he saw the older alpha snickering at him for being put in his place by his brother, Kenta just loving the two of them and their small interaction here.

"Well....getting down to the root of it...yeah..." Yuu looking nothing but ashamed about it, "....my emotions were.....are still a fucking mess...."

"You never had a problem with me before..." Tobio spoke up, "....why all of a sudden start hurting me?"

"You're right that I didn't, if anything I was amazed by you since you just seemed gifted...." forcing his eyes to stay locked with Tobio's, ".....a genius setter."

Tobio nodded.

"I....I was looking forward to spending time with you" tears running down his cheeks and gave a smile that it made Tobio's eye twitch and cling onto his brother even more, so many emotions going through his mind and didn't know how to process.....but hurt was definitely in his eyes.....so many questions that he wanted to ask but unable to open his mouth to be able to form the words along with the other overwhelming emotions, ".....I thought that we would make a great team, you know the setter with his ace, the perfect combo..."

All of them nodding.

"I.....I admit that it slowly started to happen, these negative emotions towards you started not too long after volleyball season started in the second year, Kuroo was team captain and.....well you started to be a starter a lot, you were in the games almost the whole time....and in all honesty I wanted to use any excuse in my mind because I, along with most of the alphas in the team as well, just came up with the excuse that it was because Kuroo was playing favorites since you Kuroo" the two alphas locking eyes and Kuroo knew where this was going, "didn't hide the fact that you love your little brother.....so we...I, I was the one to spread that Tobio was only 'good' and getting to start and be in the games the majority of the time is because your brother was playing favorites."

"You do realize I don't play that shit" Kuroo raising an eyebrow with a pissed off look, "I believe in teamwork, I believe in having all of playing to the best of our abilities, I like winning. I know winning isn't everything, but I refuse to lose because I didn't put my best foot forward and helped everyone grow, if we lose at least like to know that all of us on the team put our best foot forward and did our best, and if we lost it was because the team is better than us and that we need to keep on practicing and get better, so that way we can beat them the next time we have to play them again. I had you in a lot did I not?"

Yuu bows his head, "yes."

"Because as annoying as I found you and still find you to be, I had faith in your abilities and you're a gifted ace" Kuroo not looking happy that he said that, but all of them needed to be honest, "you remind of Bokuto."

Yuu jumped and looked shocked at Kuroo when the older alpha said that, "huh?! The Koutarou Bokuto?! He's one of the best ace's out there!"

"Yes your power, how loud you are and your ability to draw everyone's attention is very similar, of course your playing styles are a bit different since your not as......." Kuroo looking at Tobio, ".....how do I put this as nicely as possible?"

"Afraid to be mean to one of your boyfriends" Tobio giving an amused look as Kuroo gave a blush.

"N-No!"

"Then just spit it out, nothing Bo hasn't heard before since he knows he gets over excited over half of the time."

Yuu jumping a bit as he forgot that Kuroo is in a polyamorous relationship from what he saw at the hotel, still kind of shocked that Kuroo is sharing his omega, but then again it looks like Kuroo has a thing for Bokuto by the obvious blush......Yuu didn't have a problem with it, just knowing how Kuroo was when he was younger it was something that he didn't expect.

"....You're not as much of a goofball as he is, carefree so to speak" Kuroo finally says as he finally put the words together in his head, "although I don't know how much your style has changed since I've seen you play in years."

"Changed quite a bit" Yuu commented.

"Uh-huh" Kuroo not looking happy with the alpha, "so favoritism didn't factor into my decision making whatsoever, I play by teamwork, if my brother wasn't that good of a volleyball player than I would be overworking his ass in practices, though I would still try to put him in games to make sure that he improves, not as a starter, but I will still make sure that he gets to play."

Yuu nods.

"I put him as a starter most games because he's that fucking good, he knows what to do, he knows his position like the back of his hand and knew how to do other positions if I have Tobio and Kenma in at the same time, he's a fucking skilled and versatile player, skilled and I can put him in anywhere without having to worry about him not knowing what to do" Tobio looking off to the side as his face turned red, making Kenta give a tiny smile as Kuroo seems to.....admire his little brother, speaks so highly of him and it's not all that often in this fucked up world where omegas are constantly put down, sadly not that common that an alpha would put an omega above them, "just like I have you playing a lot, sometimes I didn't have you in the beginning is because of your goddamn attitude and how you didn't want to listen to me over half the time, only started listening when I had you sit out, because as good as you are, if you're going to be all high and mighty and try to act better than, especially now knowing that you're an Elite in a non Elite dominated school, then I'm going to knock you down a peg......I don't give a damn how good of a player you are."

Yuu cringing at that as he seriously just didn't want to listen to Kuroo back then, especially when Tobio started to play a little more than him, "I understand."

"So to get that cleared up, I wasn't playing favorites" Kuroo snarled as he held his little brother closer to him, "Tobio happened to be a highly skilled and versatile player that had a good attitude for the most part, even if he wasn't my brother I still would have done the same thing" quirking an eyebrow, "now continue."

Yuu nods and looked back to Tobio, the omega's face a little red from the compliments from his brother, Yuu unable but to find that small blush adorable......'fuck.'

"I was also jealous that....and please believe me when I say this, that I don't feel the same way as I did in middle school" Yuu cringing as he says, "but I was also jealous at the time that an omega was getting praised over me and just in a alpha dominated sport."

"Because I was an omega....." Tobio pulling himself out of his brother's hold and rubbed his temple, "I mean I had an idea, especially when you and the others told me that my place is below an alpha's foot......" the omega starting to feel his blood boil the more he thought about it......he knew, but the fact that he just gets shoved in his face that he's hated for his gender, that he keeps getting raped and sexually assaulted is because he's an omega, one that.....even though he doesn't see how people see him as beautiful.....he still doesn't understand it......left him more confused and pissed off about it all. Tobio placing a hand over his brother's mouth, the omega always being able to tell when the alpha was going to open his big mouth, Kenta groans at having that play through his head, since his son didn't even try to deny it when Tobio told them the story of him getting stripped and locked in a supply closet......and told to continue to cut himself......

Kenta not even hesitating to slap his son upside the head, Yuu rubbing the back of his head as Kuroo actually looked a little shocked at the normally mild alpha just popped off like that for a moment. Tobio on the other hand just got.......it made him want to do something, made him want to hit someone and feel like he had control here, because he's not had any and it's just frustrating....he can't cut himself since Kenta and the other two took away the knives and forks, and he didn't want to hurt Aito and have Oikawa be angry with him. But he needed to do something before he loses it......eye twitching as he rubbed his stomach as he looked at Yuu blink back the tears.

God he wanted to hit someone.

Repeatedly.

Can he at least have a chance to have some control for once in his life?

Or was he just allowed to be someone's punching bag to threaten, attack and just be shoved around like a ragdoll? Because if people are going to think that he was going to allow this bullshit to happen anymore.....they were fucking wrong.

He's getting real sick and tired of it.

"Y-Yes" Yuu sitting up straight again even though he got a bit of a headache from that slap, "I was jealous of an omega being better than me at the time....." Yuu looking at his father who wasn't looking the happiest with him at this moment, not that the alpha can blame him, then looking back to make eye contact with an upset looking omega, "....I just kept having it shoved it in my face by my mother" Kenta cocking his head to the side at hearing about his ex, ".....she would come to the games and she's traditional in the thinking of secondary genders and their roles and all that bullshit that I didn't know why I let myself get mixed up in at that period of time...."

Kenta pinching the bridge of his nose as he seriously at to hold back the urge to bitch at his ex.

Kuroo and Tobio giving him questioning looks.

"Look I know that this doesn't make up for my behavior, but I feel like I need to at least explain why I decided to act like a horrible person" Yuu running a hand through his hair, "I know this doesn't excuse a damn thing.....but I owe it to you Tobio to give my stupid reasonings."

"What did your mother say to you" Kenta questions, Yuu looking to him to see an unreadable expression.....his father not being the easiest person to read and it irks him sometimes because he would like to know if he's about to get smacked again.

Kuroo giving Kenta and Yuu a questioning look, 'did they not live in the same house?'

Tobio tilting his head ever so slightly at that.....hearing that his mother might have been a reason why Yuu acted out?

Tobio was going to have a hard time being angry if that is the case.

"Mom is a very traditional woman who believes alphas are on top of the 'food chain' so to speak, she sees it as alphas on top, betas are bellow alphas but above omegas, and omegas are the lowest of the low, and she definitely looked down on male omegas more than female omegas" Yuu started off, Kenta looking off to the side as he wondered what he saw in her to begin with......and kept going back to her over and over again....because his child is right with his mother's viewpoints that was ingrained in her brain by her traditional family views of another Oikawa family supporter, while Kenta himself never gave a shit and always found omegas to be superior to alphas and betas in most ways, "she always came to my games and needless to say she was even surprised omegas would even attempt to be in the sport on my very first game in my first year. She understood that in my first year I wasn't going to be playing as much as the second and third years and Tobio and I were switched in and out to a point that my mother deemed it as me having more time than Tobio, so she dealt with it my first year and I didn't hear much from her other than I needed to stop ogling at you" pointing to Tobio.

Tobio feeling his face heat up a bit at that.

Kuroo unable but to slowly scoot himself closer to his brother, which just didn't help the omega's embarrassment.

Kenta biting his tongue at the and at the urge to please don't ogling too much at Tobio's breasts before Kuroo feels like he has to fight for his brother on that topic too.

"Then she really started to get pissed when all of a sudden it seemed like the 'Kuroo show'" Yuu continues, "hell she cried favoritism and actually bitched at the coach about this on multiple occasions."

'Spoiled daddy's little girl' Kenta couldn't help but think to himself.

"Wait that was your mother" Kuroo cocking his head to the side with wide eyes.

"You met her?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, super skinny that it seemed like the wind can send her flying, wears very expensive looking clothes and usually either looked overconfident or overly pissy, kind of had a deep voice, not too deep since she still sounded like a woman, but nothing high pitch right?"

Yuu pursed his lips, "yes that would be her, you've talked to her?"

"Well there have been occasions that when she would bitch at the coach I would be there too, talk to him about plays and players along with the vice captain, sometimes I would be in the coaches office after practice to discuss it the next day with the team, and everytime I never failed to hear the clacking of her heels from a mile away" Kenta unable to help but snort at that and had to place a hand over his mouth, "and never ever failed to bitch at me along with the coach" Kenta halting his movements.

"She did what?"

"She got onto me too.....although she never liked me back since I didn't hesitate with bitching back at her about how I'm not playing favorites" Kuroo looking over to see Kenta not looking so pleased with the woman, "sorry Kenta, but your wife...er....whatever relations that you two had, is a royal bitch."

"Not my wife as I was never married to her" Kenta responds, "and I can't say I disagree with you" Yuu looking at his father with wide eyes, "son there is nothing wrong with you still loving your mother and can have a relationship with her since that is your choice and not mine, but that's how I feel and your mother knows I feel that way about her."

"I mean yeah she is" Yuu shrugs, "I just never heard YOU say it out loud" looking over to Kuroo, "sorry you had to deal with her...."

Kuroo waves his hands lazily from side to side, "in all honesty I just laughed at her, but it's good to know that you didn't sic her on me."

"Yeah my mom goes rouge when she wants something" Yuu nervously chuckles as Tobio just bows his head, now starting to feel bad about thinking that Yuu's life is perfect, that he had no troubles.....when all in reality it seems like his mother was putting a lot of pressure on him as well, "but she ended up putting a lot of pressure on me and kept screaming at me that I was starting to embarrass her that I wasn't being alpha enough and got some of the other Elite members to push me around to 'motivate' me" Kenta and Tobio bowing their heads more, Kuroo crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his chair, wrapping an arm around his little brother's waist and got him to lean his head on his shoulder, lightly rubbing his brother's small swollen stomach and felt his nephew emit a lot of warmth that helped him and Tobio relax ever so slightly, "so yeah.....I then was being a huge dick and decided to use your crush on me to my advantage to hurt you since.....since at that point I slowly started to blame you for making me look bad..."

"I didn't mean to..."

"Tobio if there is one thing that I know you didn't do, it was intentionally make me look bad, if anything I didn't even look bad to begin with....my mom, aunts, uncles, grandmother and father and other family members ingrained it in my brain...." Yuu spoke up for Kuroo, Kuroo looking a little taken back that Yuu was actually not letting Tobio getting away with thinking that, Tobio really having a hard time believing.....he didn't want to blame himself and knew that he shouldn't be blamed for that....but at the same time Yuu wouldn't have hurt him if he simply just didn't excel at volleyball, that maybe he would have been liked by others if he simply didn't step up and 'show off'.....he didn't mean to, ".....and well, I convinced myself that you were intentionally making me look bad and well.....I guess I'm a lot like my mother that when I'm angry and want to get my point across....then I go out of my way to do it. Then you started to really fight back in our third year and you started to talk back and get very very demanding out of everyone, you gained the reputation of the King of the Court....and well that made the hate train easier for everyone to hop on with me..."

Kuroo growls and had to do everything that he could to not lunge at the younger alpha, Tobio massaging his temples as he really just wants to go....because he's just about to lose it, his emotions and hormones are making it hard for him to take this and having all of this hurt shoved in his face isn't helping with his conflicting emotions.

"I just kept pushing and pushing and I guess I just didn't know when to fucking quit...." Yuu unable to hold back the tears but still pushed though to talk, "....I didn't know how to, and just hearing that you already had to go through so much in your home life and with your father...." Yuu crying harder as Tobio started tearing up, Kuroo holding his brother closer to him, ".....I honestly see it....I see why you decided to try and take your own life at that point..."

Kenta looking over to Tobio with tears in his eyes at the confirmation, seeing Kuroo trying to keep himself strong for his little brother, but can tell that he was having a hard time.

Kuroo trying to will away the image of his little brother laying on the floor laying in a pool of blood, holding his little brother closer.....

"I didn't mean for it to go that far, I didn't think that you would try to kill yourself" Yuu continues as he can't stop himself from crying.

"Then why did you decide to throw a knife at me and tell me to keep cutting and laugh at my cries for help?!" Tobio snaps as he stands right up that made the three alphas jump, Yuu looking guilty and shameful of his actions.

"To-" Kuroo grabbing Tobio's arm to try and get him to calm down and sit down, but the omega wasn't having it and yanked his arm away from him.

"Do you know how much it hurt, HUH?! Do you know how much it hurt walking in that fucking school after that game, having everyone hate you even more than they already do, no one bothering to hide the fact that they want me gone! Everyone loved you and ate up every word that you said, so when you decided to call me out in front of everyone in the hallway and threw that volleyball in the back of my head, everyone decided to just simultaneously throw shit at me and call me names, they wouldn't stop! They wouldn't stop calling me a failure, they couldn't stop rubbing it in my face about the match where every single one of you.....PEOPLE I CALLED A FAMILY DECIDED TO HUMILIATE ME, HUMILIATE ME IN NOT ONLY IN FRONT OF MY OWN BROTHER, NOT ONLY IN FRONT OF THE CROWD, BUT YOU DECIDED TO DO IT FRONT OF MY MOTHER AND PROVE TO HER MORE OF HOW MUCH OF A FAILURE I AM!!!"

Yuu, Kuroo and Kenta frozen on the spot and had a hard time speaking up to see the omega snap at him.

"I CUT THE EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF MYSELF AFTER YOU ALL STOLE MY CLOTHES AND HUMILIATE ME MORE, I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THE BLOODY TOWEL I LEFT IN THE LOCKER ROOM, I HOPE ALL OF YOU GOT A FUCKING LAUGH OUT OF THAT" Tobio's eyes flickering black and Kuroo was getting ready in case his brother decided to jump at the crying alpha sitting in front of him, Kenta not liking that dark look in the omega's eyes, "I HOPE YOU ALL GOT THAT LAST LAUGH AT MY MISERY! I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU GOT TO LAUGH AT MY MOTHER TELLING ME HOW MUCH I'M A FAILURE, HOW MUCH I LOOK AND ACT LIKE MY FATHER, HOW MUCH OF A STUPID PERSON THAT I AM AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO BE HAPPY WITH ME, SHE CALLED ME A FUCKING MISTAKE TO MY FACE!! THAT I'M NOT GOING TO AMOUNT TO ANYTHING, THAT I'M NOTHING SPECIAL AND THAT SHE WOULDN'T EVEN MISS ME IF I WERE TO HAVE DISAPPEARED!!"

Kuroo's eyes widen as he didn't know.....did his mother go that far...., "did mom say that to you?"

Tobio nodded that made Kuroo look at the floor in horror at the fact that his mother was a lot more cruel to him when he wasn't around, Kenta placing a hand over his mouth and blinked back the tears as the pain in Tobio's eyes just screamed out for everyone to see, not knowing that Nao willingly went that far with the child that she used to call her 'Hug Monster', her baby that she cried out in pain and for when she learned what her own husband was doing to their own child.

"SHE KNEW EVERY LITTLE FUCKING THING THAT MY FATHER EVER DID TO ME, AND YET I'M THE DISGUSTING ONE AND THE MISTAKE, SHE HAD ME SO CONVINCED AND EVERYONE AT SCHOOL, EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T FUCKING MAGICAL, I THOUGHT SCHOOL AND VOLLEYBALL WOULD HAVE BEEN AN ESCAPE FROM HER AND ALL OF THOSE FUCKING MEMORIES THAT ALWAYS WANT TO ATTACK ME ALL THE TIME" Yuu taking in every word coming out of the omega's mouth, seeing the beauty looking broken and in so much pain that he wanted to hold him and beg for forgiveness, even though he knows he isn't going to get it, and the thought just brings more tears to his face, "AND I COULDN'T ESCAPE IT AT SCHOOL AND ART AND VOLLEYBALL WASN'T A SAFE PLACE FOR ME ANYMORE, SO I DID WHAT YOU AND EVERYONE AT SCHOOL WANTED ME TO DO, AFTER YOU THREW THE VOLLEYBALL TO THE BACK OF MY HEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY AND FURTHER HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF SCHOOL AGAIN, I DID WHAT YOU WANTED AND I JUST WALKED OUT OF THE GODDAMN SCHOOL EVEN THOUGH I STILL HAVE THREE...FOUR CLASSES TO GO, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DID, I WENT INTO THE WOODS WHERE THERE WAS NO ONE AND BALLED MY EYES OUT BECAUSE AT THAT POINT NO ONE AND NOT EVEN THE TEACHERS GAVE A DAMN, NONE OF THEM DID MUCH OF ANYTHING ABOUT ALL THE BULLYING AT THE SCHOOL BECAUSE THEY LOVED YOU" Tobio pointing to the crying alpha who was sinking more and more into his chair by the second, "THEY LOVED YOU, THE TEACHERS LOVED YOU......HELL I EVEN FUCKING LOVED YOU AT THE FUCKING TIME AND YOU KEPT PUSHING AND PUSHING!!"

Yuu looking like he was about to pass out at the comment that Tobio made, that amidst all of the bullying he still liked him through all of that....and he just kept pushing the omega closer and closer to the edge.

Kuroo slamming his head on the table to keep himself from jumping to Yuu that broke his baby brother's heart, clawing at his hair, gritting his teeth and started to silently cry......being able to FEEL his brother's pain and feeling that same feeling of guilt that he felt at the hospital after his brother nearly succeeded in ending his own life, that if he just questioned more, that is he fought back with his mother harder, showed his little brother that he loves him and that no matter what mom says about him will ever change how he feels about him. They literally had each other's back since day one, they used to be so close and were nearly inseparable for years and years......and his parents ruined that, and he didn't fucking help by getting caught up in his own in his own world.....he didn't think his brother's own life....his own life that he kept private because he didn't trust people to stay with him after hearing what was troubling his innocent brother....

Letting out a small whine as his brother continues to pour out his emotions, Kenta just shocked of it all.....frozen in place as the siblings are starting to lose it, looking over to his son to see that he was hypnotized by the omega's words as he slowly slid himself down the chair.....seeing Yuu look like he was regretting everything right down to what he decided to even wore that damn day he decided to torture the poor omega. Tobio.....after all that, while he was still being bullied he still harbored some feelings towards his son.....said that he used to love him.......he really wants to slap his son's head again, but he can tell Tobio's words are already beating him down......the venom in his voice speaks volumes to how much his son hurt him....

Seriously not liking that his eyes were flickering between his normal dark blue eyes and black......very intimidating....

"SO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO JUST MAKE EVERYONE FUCKING HAPPY?! I FUCKING WENT UP TO MY ROOM THAT NIGHT AND SLIT MY GODDAMN WRIST AND YOU KNOW THAT FUNNY THING IS?!"

"W-What?"

"IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I FELT AT PEACE.....IT FELT SO FUCKING GOOD THAT I HAD FUCKING CONTROL IN MY GODDAMN LIFE!"

Kuroo grabbing his brother's hand as he kept his forehead on the table and balled his eyes out, squeezing it to make sure that his brother was still there with him.....feeling like the world's worst brother. Kenta reaching over and lightly ruffled his hair, looking over to Yuu and lightly shoved his son.

"I......I just wanted one fucking thing out of life, I just wanted someone other than my brother to love me.....everyone I was around just kept telling and showing me how much my big brother was so much better than me" Kuroo snapped his head up and looked at him with shock, "everyone did......including you and my mom didn't hesitate to show how much she hated me and how much loves her little alpha. Kuroo is better and I was just there....there to embarrass him and her.....got me believing them and I even started to think what was wrong with my brother that he wanted to even speak to me.....even be around me and I just believed...." looking at Kuroo, who was looking shocked and hurt at what was coming out of his mouth, ".....I just believed them and started to think that you only tolerated me...."

"I didn't tol-"

"Kuroo please don't, I accepted it a long time ago that I'm nothing special and a piece of shit, no one wants to be around me and no one would want me, I mean after all..." looking over to Yuu, "......even the most popular and handsome guy in school thought that I was a god awful, ugly, bitchy, annoying, weak and a complete waste of space..."

Yuu placing a hand over his heart as that....that hurt.....that hurt a lot as his own words were used against him in a rage, now thinking back to it the coach never tried to correct him, just told him to not say it again. No apology, no taking back the comment.....just walks over to talk to the referee while Tobio just stands on his own questioning his existence......Yuu's lips quivering.

"I'm ugly, no one gave a damn about me.....everything was pointless..." Tobio wiping his eyes, "....no one...."

"What about the father of Nao's dad if you don't mind me asking....." Yuu tensing up as Tobio's expression gained intensity, Kenta giving a small jump as he realized that he didn't even think about Nao's father, Kuroo squeezing his brother's hand and glared daggers at Yuu as the younger alpha was starting to think that it probably wasn't the best question to ask......but hell he already is getting a verbal beatdown and getting thrown in his face that he isn't a good person.....really wondering why Tobio even bothered to hold his hand and hung out with him the night of the carnival.....why he allowed a horrible person who bullied him to the point that he wanted to kill himself to kiss him, ".....I mean I don't know who he is....but he had to have liked you and thought that you're beautiful.....like you are now..." Kuroo holding his brother's hand as Tobio looked away with a small blush, ".......to sleep with you and you get pregnant with Nao and Tooru..."

"Tobio you don't have to answer" Kuroo says with a sniff.

"I don't have to...." Tobio says as he uses his free hand to try and comfort his little one, Aito emitting warmth to help his momma to calm down even though Tobio is still too tense and emotional to completely ease up, ".....but it's a question that I feel like I have to answer since Atsumu only wanted me for one fucking thing..."

"Atsumu...." Yuu tilting his head to the side as he knew that name....that name of a fucking setter that was a pain in the ass to play against during high school volleyball....eyes widening and locked eyes with the omega, "that guy who's blond hair dye is almost completely gone, that guy I sat next to when you were telling us about that letter!"

Tobio nodded, "Miya Atsumu."

"He's Nao's father" Kenta questioned with a confused expression, Tobio nodding and that left the alpha a little more confused, "well Nao does look a lot like his daddy....but even if they didn't look a lot alike, Nao doesn't treat Atsumu like his father and never has called him daddy from what I've been around."

Tobio refuses to sit down as his brother tries to pull his arms, "......because Nao.....Nao doesn't know Atsumu is his father..."

Kenta and Yuu looked shocked and Kenta spoke up, "does....does Atsumu know?"

"He learned less than a month ago..."

"So he didn't know all these years little brother" Kenta looking shocked and leaned forward in his seat, frowning when he saw that Tobio was looking like he was going to start screaming his head off again, "what happened?"

"I-If you don't mind me asking..." Yuu looking shocked and oh so curious about all of this, especially since Atsumu is back in Tobio's life....did Tobio reach out to him....did they have a falling out during his pregnancy and Tobio didn't know until a while after the falling out....he can see by the way that Atsumu looks at him that he really still likes him.....a lot, "....how did you two meet?"

"Volleyball youth training camp" Tobio looking at the table below him as the meeting between him and Atsumu played in his head.....how thrilling and how....special Atsumu made him feel.....how good he thought the two of them were together until the day in the hotel, he was open to getting back together with him again if Atsumu would have just given him time to 'recover' so to speak from the incident in the hotel closet, but then he had to shove his and Kunimi's relationship in his face......cheat of Kunimi with him as he jacked him off when Kunimi left the house to grab a makeup kit, and then......Tobio letting go of his brother's hand and ran both of his hands through his raven hair as more tears fell, ".....we met there and he and I started to talk and exchanged numbers, he really wanted to talk to me...."

"Sneaky son of a bitch...." Kuroo grumbles that Kenta had to hold back a chuckle by the overprotective alpha brother of a younger omega sibling.

"We started dating not too long after that..." Tobio giving a sad smile, "....I thought that things were finally working out, just slowly work up the courage to tell my mom and Kuroo that I was dating Atsumu..."

"So Kuroo didn't know" Kenta quirking an eyebrow and seriously had to hold back his laughter at the face Kuroo was pulling.

"For seven whole fucking months" Kuroo throwing his head back with a loud groan, Tobio rolling his eyes at his loud and over dramatic brother, "and was engaged for the last two months!"

The father and son snapping their heads to Tobio with shock at what Kuroo just said, Kenta speaking up, "engaged?!"

Tobio looking off to the side, "yeah...."

"After five months" Yuu's eye twitching.

"Yes" Tobio sounding annoyed, "sorry me being momentarily happy seems to bother you."

Yuu flinched, "To-"

"Sorry that I had my heart broken that Atsumu hurt me and I broke up with him...."

"Ho-"

"He literally tried to take advantage of my brother in a hotel closet, after that I was told that he was constantly pressuring my brother to do more than making out and blow jobs" Kuroo growls as he leans back in his chair as he folded his arms in front of his chest, managing to get this information out of his brother after walking in on the two of them.

Kenta, "what?!"

Yuu giving a low growl at the thought.

Tobio snapping his head to his brother, "SHUT UP!"

"What" Kuroo raising an eyebrow at his little brother, "that's what I was afraid what was going to happen, I could see it as clear as day at the training camp that he was sexually interested in you!"

"I thought it was something more!" Tobio feeling himself getting emotional.......the joys of being pregnant with an omega, "I thought that he actually loved me!"

"Sex Tobio, a lot of what goes through a lot of alphas minds at that age, especially when that's the age where ruts start to happen a lot to alphas! I was an alpha at that age and know how horny an alpha can fucking get! Sex was all I could see!"

Tobio's eyes watering as this doesn't help what his mind was screaming at him......that Atsumu never loved him, that he was just that fucking hateable and is only a sex toy like his father drilled in his head.

"I love you little brother and I want you to be fucking happy with an alpha that I know will treat you right, one that isn't going to fuck you over" Kuroo continues, "and do you know how much I wanted to murder that son of a bitch after I saw him with his cock out of his pants and you butt naked with him on top of you and you crying because he wasn't listening to you, do you know how much I feel like I'm not doing my job and that is protecting you!"

"Did I say that I needed you to protect me?!"

"No but I want to since your my only blood family left that knows my pain and I know your pain for the most part, you and I had to survive that hell" Kuroo cries as he stood up, Kenta standing up and sat Kuroo back in the chair.

"Calm your ass down" Kenta says in a soothing tone, looking up to Tobio whose fingers were itching around his wrist and could tell that he was fighting to pick at a scar that he covered up by his makeup, "little brother it's alright, he's not angry with you."

Tobio not looking like he believes him.

"Sweetheart he's not" patting Kuroo's shoulders as he had to take deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating, "I know he isn't, he's just worked up because he loves you and hates that you keep getting hurt."

Tobio really looking like he has a hard time believing him, "ok..."

"Tobio he really does love you..." Yuu spoke up, Kuroo looking at him with mild shock and gave out a sniff.

"What do you know" Tobio spat at the alpha, Yuu flinching, "all you ever did is just show me how much I don't belong.......and yet I let you get close to me at the festival...."

Yuu biting his bottom lip, "......and you disappeared..." looking up to Tobio who looked very uncomfortable.

"You two talked after junior high" Kenta questions as he still stood behind Kuroo with a hand on his shoulder.

Tobio nodded, "y-yeah, he approached me as I finished working at the face painting booth...."

Kenta giving a questioning look to Yuu, "how did that go?"

"We talked and apologized to each other..." Yuu sighs, "we walked around and went on rides with each other.....I thought it was fun..."

Kenta looking over to Tobio, "did you have fun?"

Tobio gave a small nod that made Yuu give a small smile as he looked off to the side again, "I did.....it was the most fun that I had since I broke up with Atsumu..."

"So you and Atsumu just broke up around the time?"

"A month or so after, yeah..." Tobio hugging his stomach.

"Did you feel pressured?"

Yuu snapped his head to his father, "dad!"

"Excuse me for wanting to make sure that I want to make sure that he wasn't being hurt Yuu Mimura" Kenta raising his voice and gave his son a look that made Yuu back down from his father, Kuroo never thinking Kenta can be this intimidating with how mild mannered and nice he comes off as, "need I remind you that you hurt him, he just got out of an unhealthy relationship since Kuroo told me that Tobio was being pressured and was climbed on top of without his consent, and after knowing what happened to him when he wa very young it gets me worried since I think of Tobio and Kuroo as if they were my own just like you're my own."

Yuu sinking more into his chair and nodded, ".....point taken..."

Kenta looking over to Tobio, "did you feel pressured?"

Tobio sighs and shook his head, "he didn't.....he told me that he thought I was going to reject him when he asked to hang out with me."

"Was my son treating you better than junior high?"

Tobio nodded, "yeah, he and I got along pretty well and I had a good time....."

"Then where did you go?"

The omega knowing that question was going to be asked and bit his bottom lip, looking up to see Yuu looking like he REALLY wanted to know the answer.

"You know....since I thought that you and I had a good time and you know....kissed."

Kenta snapping his eyes to Tobio who gave a small blush at the memory, "kissed?"

"He asked and well....I said yes...."

"More like making out in front of everyone" Kuroo mutters as he remembers how he snapped his head to see that Yuu, the guy who hurt his brother, seeing the two of them kissing again and again and again and were holding hands while doing so, seeing Yuu bringing up one of his hands to reach for his brother's face and could tell he was wanting to deepen it and do more.....and well...

"Then you had to throw a volleyball to the back of his head and ruined it" Tobio grunts as Kenta face palms.

"But then I went to hand the ball back to your brother" Tobio looking up as he really didn't want to take a trip down that dark memory again, "you weren't there...."

"Back to Atsumu..."

Yuu unable but to feel annoyed that he was probably ditched after Atsumu wanted to get with Tobio again, "and you saw and talked and left me there?"

Kenta seeing nothing but jealousy in his eyes even though knowing his son he wasn't going to admit it, Kuroo spoke up, "wasn't his fucking choice."

Yuu keeping his intense gaze on Tobio who was trying to even out his breathing, knowing that Atsumu hasn't tried anything with him since he's been back in his life.....but still.....it was a different side to his ex that he thought that he was going to be with the rest of his life. A desperate and lonely fifteen year old that was reaching out for any form of love that he could get, the thought making him feel even more pathetic as he was so ready to be engaged with Atsumu so quickly. Making him feel a little pathetic how he and Oikawa became engaged with each other around two months or so of dating.....but he loves and wants Oikawa and only Oikawa.....never feeling a draw to someone as strong as his fiance.

"How wasn't it your choice" Yuu questions, "because I was really wanting to ask you on a date.....since I thought that we could start fresh..."

"Well it wasn't my choice" Tobio running a hand through his hair, "he wouldn't leave me alone..."

"He wouldn't..." Kenta walking over to Tobio, "what did he do sweetheart...." having a strong feeling he knows where this is going since Atsumu wasn't aware of him having a child up until recently, especially since Tobio really seems to not want to be with someone sexually around that time.....not that he can blame the poor omega.

Tobio hugging his stomach, "...before the festival he and I were left in a friends room that he was dating, a person that I used to call my best friend...." Kuroo leaning forward as he didn't know this piece of information, ".....Atsumu even flat out admitted to me that he was only dating my friend to be close to me as much as he could since I hung out with my friend all the time..."

Kenta and Yuu nodding.

"Well..." looking over to Kuroo as he knew that he hasn't exactly told his brother the pre festival, looking back down as he still felt disgusted with himself to this day and is a big reason why he still thinks the rape is his fault, "....he took advantage of my friend Kunimi and another friend Kindaichi not being there since they were getting me makeup....and he started to come onto me then..."

"What...." Kuroo's hands digging into the table cloth and looks like he and Atsumu were going to have a 'lovely' chat with each other the moment he spots the alpha.

"He kept on telling me how much I would turn green with envy every time he would kiss Kunimi, how angry I would get every time he and Kunimi talked about sleeping with each other.....he took Kunimi's virginity and played with his emotions to get to me......Kunimi really like him a lot..." Tobio covers his face with his hands and started trembling, more tears running down his face and scooted away from Kuroo and Kenta when they tried to hold him, "......and he cornered me on the desk and started to kiss me....and I tried to tell him to stop.....but he wouldn't stop and kept kissing me and then...I just kissed him back again and again and again..." scooting himself away from the table as his mind was convincing him that he was asking for it, he lead Atsumu on and it was his fault that the alpha wanted to fuck him, "I had to convince myself that I had him first and that I deserve happiness to kiss him the way I did....and he picked me up and set me on the desk and proceeded to jack me off as the two of us made out...."

Yuu looking at Tobio with shock as he could smell the distress off the omega....feeling bad that he brought up a shameful moment in his life that obviously didn't seem to end well...

Kuroo really wanting to attack Atsumu for coming onto his brother like a fucking horndog the moment Kunimi's back was turned....

Kenta really wanting to hold Tobio, but he just seemed to refuses to be touched and it was driving him insane....

"He said he wanted to do more but knew that Kunimi and Kindaichi would be back soon and that's all he did, but....I will-"

"Tob-"

"Kuroo I willing was being the whore that everyone at school called me and went behind my own best friends back and made out and let him touch me" Tobio snapping his bloodshot eyes to the cat-eyed alpha, "I was that omega that you used to date, your first boyfriend that cheated on you, I made Kunimi feel that way like you did, I was the other person.....I didn't say anything to Kunimi like I should of because I was so fucking ashamed!"

Kuroo starting to lose it again.

"I was being that whore, I'm a goddamn fucking whore that even though I let him know throughout the festival that I didn't want him, he still came onto me because I lead him on...." looking over to a shocked Yuu, ".....you made me feel the happiest that I had been not only that day, made me forget how much of an awful person that, made me happy that someone wanted to hang out with me in general.......but he wasn't happy that I was with you..."

Yuu gulped.

"And when you and I kissed again and again....he saw and he wasn't happy, I saw a person that I didn't recognize when he snatched me away from not only you, but from my brother, from Bokuto, from Iwa.....from Oikawa..." eyes watering as he was no better than the omegas that hurt his fiance all those years ago.....he's not a good person.....he deserved to be hurt......just like he was told by a few students that just tortured him that he deserved it if he was truly raped, ".... away from everyone in the festival.....I couldn't fight him off and he wouldn't stop..." Tobio's back hitting the wall in their private booth and started balling and kept refusing for Kuroo and Yuu to hold him as they all stared in shock, anger and hopeless to the pain the omega was letting out, ".....I didn't want it....I didn't want to be raped, and by someone I used to be engaged to....that hurt so much that it made me feel like he truly didn't love me.....I truly felt like I wanted to die at that point....do you know what it's like being knotted to the rapist" looking directly a crying Yuu at the genuine pain that can't be faked, "laying under him and it being completely silent, feeling nothing short of disgusting and can't fucking breathe because his scent was just overwhelming......afraid that he was going to want to go for a round two...."

"I want to murder him...." Kuroo mutters as he just stares at his broken brother.

"Yuu I didn't want to leave...." Tobio forcing a smile as he pushed himself away from the wall, "I genuinely had fun...." unable to keep the smile and walked to the door that it made Kuroo and Kenta jump and hurry towards him, ".....but I'm sorry that I'm a horrible person that lead him on, sorry that I was being an inconvenience to your feelings and was feeling so shameful and disgusting that you wouldn't want a damn thing to do with me, wouldn't want to deal with me and my twins, my stars that were the only two things that kept me from killing myself again.....you were too good for me..."

Yuu slowly stood up as he couldn't hold back his tears, "....no I'm not.."

"I need fresh air" Tobio mumbles as Kuroo and Kenta reach him, unable to look at the two of them, "I feel like I'm going to end up losing my mind if I stay in here right now..."

"Little brother I'm so sorry...." Kenta letting himself express his sorrow and didn't hold back the tears, gently cupping his cheeks, ".....I'm so sorry..."

"Nothing you can do about it now" Tobio looking down and rubbing stomach as Aito emits overwhelming amount of warmth, looking at the two alphas, "I just really need to be outside on my own for a bit, I'm being dead serious about it..."

"I will be the-"

"Kuroo....ALONE" Tobio looking back down that made Kuroo flinch, "I feel disgusting and so unworthy to be in the same room as you guys right now..."

"Kuroo let him....he needs it" looking at Tobio, "will you just be right outside?"

"I will be around the front, walk for a bit before I come back in here..."

Kenta nodded and placed a small and gentle kiss on Tobio's forehead, "sounds good my child....I will be texting you here and there just to make sure that you're managing.....please respond back..."

"I will be doing the same baby brother..." Kuroo biting his thumb as his right leg bounces up and down rapidly, "please respond to me....please..."

Tobio just nodded.

"And one more thing..." Kenta spoke up as he gently brushed the omega's raven hair off to the side, "when you get back, I really want to talk to you and your brother about something important, therapy."

The omega tensed up at the thought as he knew that it was coming.....being told that he was crazy....

"Tobio Kuroo I'm not saying this because I think you're crazy" Tobio's face turning a little red as how the alpha read his mind, ".....I genuinely think that you need someone to talk to..."

Tobio looked up at him, "I don't know.....I don't...."

"You're brother is up for therapy, and it's individual therapy, therapy is something that will stay between you and the therapist, only information will be given to anyone else is at your consent."

Tobio crossing his arms in front of his breasts, "I don't know...." the omega not wanting more people think of him as a crazy, fucked up person with dark thoughts....didn't want his child to know that he's doing therapy and have his own kid think of him as sick....Nao and Aito don't need to know their momma is a sick and fucked up person.

"Look I'm not going to force you" Kenta giving a sad smile as he was going to try and gently coax him to needing therapy.....he thinks both of the siblings are going to need it if their relationship is going to get better, how they handle themselves and others get better......think that it would work out for both of them to be better for their children, "but I think it will be good to get to talk to someone, especially since your having a hard time talking to the people you love what's going through your mind, I know Futakuchi will still be by your side through all of this."

'Will Oikawa think I'm crazy?'

"Think about it while you get your breather little brother, I got someone I consider very trustworthy and is very likeable and easy to talk to once you allow yourself to be a little more open, you get to talk about what you want and he can't make you say a damn thing you don't want to say. He's not judgemental and is a sweet guy, he's a relaxed guy that likes to help others get your feelings out...."

"Is he an Elite?"

Kenta nods, "yes he is, he's pretty young, but he is family with psychiatrists and like most Elite children, he got an early head start on his studies and experience, so he's a lot more experienced and relaxing to be around than most others. Believe me I wouldn't be recommending him to you guys if I wasn't confident in his abilities, and the fact that I think he's close to your age will be helpful and maybe relate to him a lot more, hell I see him here and there since and that's how I know how he works" Kuroo and Tobio looking shocked that Kenta sees a therapist to begin with, "he's mature for his age even if he may not come off like it at first, Oikawa and Iwa would know him very well. It's interesting that he doesn't seem like a person that would hop into the profession that he's in now, but he genuinely cares and said that he's more than willing to take you guys in, I didn't mention your names in case you guys say no, but he's always willing to take in more people and will even stay later than his normal time to talk to you guys if needed. Very relaxed and flexible."

Kuroo looking at his brother with a hopeful expression, Kuroo knows he's got issues that need to be addressed and talked about so that way he can be better for his kids, Keiji and Bokuto.....and definitely for Tobio and the others. He loves his brother dearly and he doesn't think that his brother is crazy in the slightest, but he really thinks that his brother needs it a lot more than he does....he's definitely been through shit that needs to be talked about....and hopefully talk to him more about when he's comfortable enough.

Tobio looking down at their hopeful expressions, although it does seem tempting....but....he's so afriad to talk to someone about his mind....what gives someone else the right to know what he's been through....but for Kenta and Kuroo he will at least think about it....

Although he doesn't know if he's going to say yes.

"I will think about it."

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Nothing but pain shot through Suna's body, eyes widening and let out and couldn't hold back the pained shout as the and Atsumu rolled over one another into the large bushes, panting heavily as he had a hard time standing up on his feet without pain shooting up his body, trying to stand up to move himself out of the large bush and immediately fell to the ground. Atsumu sitting himself up and patted himself on his chest arms and head, the alpha really thinking he was about to die there, jumping when he head Suna let out a pained groan a few feet away from him, snapping his head to him and his eyes bugged when he saw that the alpha's face that he was in clear pain and was hugging his side.

"Oh dear god Su-"

"FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU GOOBER" Suna snapped at him with demonic eyes, Atsumu snapping his hand back with a guilty look as he knew exactly what the alpha was talking about, "IF DAISHOU WAS FUCKING HERE, THEN YOU HAVE SAID SOMETHING! YOU KNOW HE'S NOT IN A RIGHT STATE OF MIND RIGHT NOW TO GO IN ALONE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I-I didn't know exactly what he wanted and you guys aren't even supposed to know, this is my way of keeping you guys safe" Atsumu snapped back.

"Well he was planning on killing you fucking goober" Suna snarls as he was starting to feel nauseous, taking everything in him to not vomit at the pain that he's never experienced, he's only ever been shot a couple of times, but they were in spots where he can easily remove the bullet, clean out the wound to not get an infection, stitch and wrap it up.....this is going to be problematic, "you should have at least said something that one of us is hiding and had your fucking back!"

"I didn't want you guys, my fucking FAMILY" Atsumu snapped at the older alpha as he didn't want to get emotional and fought back tears, Suna, despite them butting heads and not seeing eye to eye on a lot of things, at the end of the day they had each other's backs, they looked out for one another and do what family does.....and that's protecting and being there for one another, "I know you're looking out for me, but the shit that I ended up getting myself int-"

"Shit that you and the other stupid fucking, thinking with his dick and greedy brother" Suna interrupted, knowing Osamu's goals in life, having a very good idea why Osamu was acting more of an idiot than Atsumu, which is a turn of events, and he will be damned if his mate and children get hurt in all of this, "you two fucking morons involved the rest of the family, my omega and children, the other gang members mates and children, you're getting your ex, his unborn child and Nao WAY more involved than they already are in this situation because you and Osamu don't know how to follow orders!"

Atsumu freaking out even more as Suna's glare gained more intensity, never seeing him this pissed off in his life and Atsumu now feeling even more guilty by his and Osamu's actions.....Suna is considered the head alpha in their family. Not because he's married to the gang leader, Suna earned the spot for his intelligence, strength, overall morals and for the fact he's one of the most dangerous members in their whole big family, he rises above Osamu and bellow Kita, and Suna placed himself in that position and is usually the one to lead the group when Kita is unable to, or he makes Kita sit back since his omega is a very sought out gang leader to either be murdered, to be raped or both.....and Suna will be damned if anything happens to the one person that Atsumu knows.....knows that the alpha loves the omega that he would do anything for.......Suna willingly left his original gang with almost no hesitation to be with them, so he takes the role for fighting and taking care of EVERYONE seriously, "I know you're trying to protect us, but it's my fi-"

"NOT YOUR FIGHT" Suna grabbing Atsumu's collar with the bloody hand that was covering his wound and brought them down to eye level, "THIS IS NOW OUR FIGHT YOU DUMBASS, NOW GO TO TOBIO NOW!"

"What about yo-"

"I GOT MYSELF COVERED, NOW GO TO HIM AND TRY TO NOT GET YOUR ASS SHOT!"

Atsumu not wanting to leave him here, but Suna has proven in the past to just give him a moment to take a deep breath and quickly recover, he will be back up in no time, "fine, be careful yourself."

"I will" Suna assured him, face contorting in pain as Atsumu patted him on the head and jumped out of the bush, unable to hold back from vomiting and slowly and painfully laid himself on his back, raising his hand in the air to see blood slowly trickle down his palm and onto his jacket, looking down to see blood slowly seeping through the jacket on his side, using his good hand to pat his pocket for his fun.....and realized that it fell out his pocket when saving that goober's life, "fuck...."

"And looks who's back to the real world" Daishou looking at him with his manic smile as he slammed the phone that fell out of the raven haired alpha's pocket onto the ground, Atsumu internally cussing as Daishou slammed his boot onto the phone over and over......if he had known that he would have tossed his to the older alpha.......dear god he is a goober like Kita and Suna call him all the time.......Daishou kept on wearing his smile, while pissed that the other alpha got in his way, it still felt good to cause some chaos, "hello!"

"Now you say hello" Atsumu slowly moving himself to the side, Daishou staying put in front of Tobio, who was looking over to the bushes horrified and knew that Suna was the one to get shot, "you shoot and then say hello?! Isn't that a little backwards?!"

"Eh" Daishou shrugs as he had the gun pointing to the alpha and followed his every movement, one foot on Tobio's as the omega was sitting on his bottom and leaning on his elbows when the amega shoved him to the ground to rile Atsumu up, the amega keeping his foot there to make sure Tobio doesn't try to sneak past him, "I wanted to shoot you the moment I looked at you, so that's my hello."

Atsumu is not liking this.......this isn't Daishou....this isn't the one that he's spoken to privately and worked under, Daishou had his moments of snipping at him, overall he seemed like a nice and intelligent person who was wanting to protect Tobio, Suga and Daichi, someone sane and was usually good about keeping himself composed.....he doesn't recognize this person at all. Dressed in all black and dyed his hair black, manic grin that scarily looks like Tooru's......it's so damn creepy.

What's going on?

"Why on earth were you trying to shoot me" Atsumu questions as he was also trying to figure out how to get to Tobio without getting shot, not going to be good if he and Suna are down, Kita won't be happy and lord knows the omega is already going to lose his shit enough as it is when he sees his husband injured....especially after he just had his second child less than a day ago.

"Because you're getting in the way."

Tobio looked at him with confusion as he was in the same mindset, how to get away with Daishou before getting hurt, since he has a hard time believing......especially seeing the madness up and close, that he has a hard time believing Daishou when he said that he wasn't going to shoot him, and he wasn't about to let Aito get killed because of his stupidity.

"How am I getting in the way" Atsumu quirking an eyebrow, "you came up to me with a gun pressed to the back of my head, and there I was afraid that I would see the my family, Tobio and my own child ever again, I thought that I was going to die" Tobio looking at the honesty in the alpha's eyes, the two of them locking eyes and gave the omega a sad smile, Tobio placing a hand over his stomach and gave it a small rub as he was wondering......Tobio actually wanting the alpha near him, as long as it means that he will get his child out of harm's way.

Because he can tell how scared Atsumu is, seeing him so close to a madman with a gun is genuinely freaking him out.

Hell if the situation were reversed, Tobio would be scared for Atsumu.....well he actually is since the gun is pointed at the alpha, he didn't expect himself to get worked up about him nearly getting shot. Tobio really doesn't need anymore death right now.....the alpha.....the alpha ELITE that he murdered is one too many despite the fact that the alpha was trying to rape him. A good beating, a good beating would been good enough, a good beating and being locked up so he wouldn't try to rape him or any other omegas......but he took a life.....

Doesn't matter that he's a bad person that attacked him.

Tobio knows he is no better for taking it too far by murdering him in a blind rage.

Tobio looked at his hands of blood of the Elite alpha, more tears rolling down at his cheeks that mixed in with the blood splatters, making it looking like he was crying blood, Atsumu seeing the omega looking a complete mess, still looking beautiful despite the blood covering him head to toe......looking over to the dead body of the shredded alpha that was just torn into pieces, looking back over to Tobio with a frown. Tobio is covered and Daishou only had some blood on him, mostly on his hands and small specks here and there, nowhere close to the amount that Tobio had all over him.

Really confused.

Especially since he's wondering why Tobio is even here to begin with since he thought the omega was supposed to be with Kuroo eating with some other Elites.

"You're getting in the way of my alpha" Daishou cocking the gun that made Atsumu and Tobio tensing up further, Atsumu raising an eyebrow, "my weaker side wanted to talk and beg you" making his voice high pitch and places his free hand on the back of his head in a mocking tone, "oh no Atsu, save me, save Tobio, save this person and save that person, I'm about to disappear because I'm a cheating weak little fucker that wants to fuck over my alpha!"

"Weaker side?"

Daishou put his hand on his forehead down and gave him a smug smile, "weak weak little me" giggling that sent shivers down the alpha and omega's spines, "I'm in control, I'm the true Daishou, the one that is finished getting shoved around, I'm the master of this body!"

Tobio pushing himself more up against the tree, not liking the crazed laughter, Tobio wincing when Daishou presses his boot more on his ankle that makes the omega give a small cry.

"Stop!" Atsumu seeing the action and can't stand Tobio in pain and was going to jump, the manic smile growing and shot at the alpha again, Atsumu barely dodged it as he rolled off to the side, "what are you doing you said that he was important, are you trying to break his fucking ankle?!"

"He is important" looking over to the omega and his smile grew, "don't leave me babydoll, you and I had a moment, we kissed" Atsumu looking horrified at that statement, Tobio looking ashamed even though he didn't even want it to begin with, "I would love to do it again since you taste SO good" a devious smile popped on his face and sat on his knees, "Atsumu it was so hot, he tastes like cotton candy~"

The alpha trying his damndest to keep calm as he can tell by the look on Tobio's face that it was something that wasn't enjoyable.......he of all people should know that look on his face.

"His nice, tasty and cute tongue felt so good against mine" sticking his tongue out to show it off, the long snake-like tongue wiggling in the air that made Atsumu shake more on the spot, Tobio recoiling when the amega grabbed his chin to keep it in place and looked at the alpha with a smug smile as he licked Tobio's cheek, licking his lips as he pressed a kiss on Tobio's cheek, smiling sweetly at Atsumu, "so delicious."

"You're just fucking with me" Atsumu growls as he was getting more and more pissed off by the second, especially seeing Tobio looking fearful for his life with both of his arms wrapped around his small swollen stomach, "what's your fucking goal out of all of this?"

"Well for one, I was wanting you dead" the amega giggling and pointing to the bush, "your friend too, I think I knicked him good, but I believe that if I actually got him good he would have been dead instantly" eye twitching, "I would have fucking killed you if it weren't for him, so he will be next since he will have a harder time dodging than you."

Atsumu narrowing his eyes and got into the defensive position, "I won't let you get near him."

"I will take this as a gang member of yours?"

Atsumu didn't see the point in lying, "yes, he's my family that I won't let you inflict anymore damage on him."

"Oh how noble.....truly a prince charming" Daishou mocked and then his nose curling up with a glare as he stood back up and pointed the gun right back that the alpha and scream as he shot at the blond, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC RAPIST!!"

That got Atsumu and gritted his teeth to keep the guilt from eating him up in the inside, dodging the multiple bullets.

"RAPIST RAPIST, YOU FUCKING RAPIST, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO DO" Daishou screaming at him with a crazed smile, "PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT, YOUR CAR DESERVED TO BE DESTROYED, YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

Tobio hating the words out of the amega's mouth, as much hurt Atsumu him......he couldn't stand this and felt stupid and weak for letting Daishou having control of this situation, Tobio grabbing the hand with the gun. Daishou's smile instantly disappearing and snapped a dangerous glare Tobio's way as the two of them struggled with the gun.

"Babydoll why are you being so disobedient" the black eye gaining intensity, "you're being a bad omega."

"I already am" Tobio pulling the gun up to himself, "I'm a bad person that doesn't want anyone else getting hurt anymore!"

Daishou giving a smile as he looks over to the dead body, then back to the omega, "feeling bad for another rapist?"

Tobio didn't know exactly how to respond to that as looked off to the side.

"Awww" Daishou leaning up to the omega's ear as Atsumu was watching the two of them carefully, slowly inching himself to them, pausing when the amega looked at him and his hands are still on the gun with a smirk as he whispered in the ear, "such a 'good person'."

Tobio tensed up.

"Come on......you have to admit that you LOVED IT."

"No I didn't."

"Babydoll..." placing a small kiss on his cheek and Atsumu had to bite back a growl, Daishou staring down Atsumu and was slowly closing the gap between him and the omega, Diashou grinning even more as he knows Tobio still is in shock.....he's still got power over him.....a dead Elite can get him in BIG TROUBLE.

"Tobio...." Atsumu not knowing what is going on, but the way Tobio was starting to shake and the way he's looking at the dead body in horror......was he attacked.....but then the blood all over his ex.....he doesn't see any open wounds on the beauty.....narrowing his eyes slightly when he noticed the roots of the omega's hair is white, ".....Tobio..."

The omega just staring at the dead body and didn't hear Atsumu, trying so hard to not hyperventilate.....as if hypnotized by the body, like the amega is putting him in some sort of a trance, "come on babydoll" the amega slowly pulling the gun closer to him, Atsumu getting ready to pounce for it and the amega staring at him with a slowly growing smile, Tobio's eyes watering more, "it's THRILLING isn't it, get to see the life go out of their eyes, how much POWER you get from it.....come on babydoll..." pulling the gun closer to him, "......I can help you" raising his voice so that Atsumu can hear him,".....I can PROTECT YOU."

"Protect him from what" Atsumu questions.

"Protect him from pieces of shit like you" yanking the gun out of Tobio's hold and immediately shoots at Atsumu, the alpha dodging just in time, keeping his gun pointed at Atsumu and grabs Tobio's chin and faced him to the blond that was breathing heavily, Atsumu hating the hopeless look in Tobio's eyes, "you see, the whole world just wants to fuck with us, they want to hurt us, they think that we're a piece of meat......we're human babydoll....right?"

"Y-Yeah" Tobio slightly nodding his head.

"He hurt you.....he raped you..."

"S-Stop it..."

"Babydoll...." leaning his lips right up against Tobio's ear, ".....I will give you this gun....if you kill him..."

Tobio's eyes bug out and snapped his head to the older male, "WHAT?!"

"I want you to kill him" Daishou says simply as he gives the omega the gun and walks up behind him quickly before he had a chance to move, intertwining their hand together on the gun, purring into Tobio's ear as he gives a devilish grin to a shocked looking alpha, "you can do it, you deserve to kill him for raping you like that...." speaking up for Atsumu to hear, Suna slowly crawled his way out of the bush and froze up at with Daishou is doing to Tobio, carefully and quietly crawling off to the side, "HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

Atsumu snapping his head between the two, really having a hard time wrapping his head around why Daishou is all of a sudden wanting to start up violence, when he told him not too long ago that he wanted to prevent death......eyeing the scarf.....how Daishou was raped by Tooru....the only way Tooru would be able to keep a hold on the amega and to keep his mouth shut......mind flashing to the night that he and Osamu brought the alpha that nearly raped Tobio in the bathroom at the hospital. How as soon as Tooru was done torturing the alpha to death, having the amega holding his weapons for him during that whole process and how Daishou just looked.....uncomfortable about the whole situation. The amega was covered up, but when he dismissed him and his brother for the night while Toor was in the process of stripping to have sex with Daishou, he vaguely remembered the alpha kissing his shoulder before he took off the amega's turtleneck.

That's when it hit him.

"Oh fuck...." taking a step backwards as Tobio's hands trembled as he held the gun, see Daishou forcing Tobio to keep the gun aimed at him, sighing inwardly that he can tell that Tobio didn't want to shoot him at least....but he didn't like the look on Tobio face, knowing his ex is in a fragile mindstate, looking at the shredded dead body from the corner of his eyes briefly and focused back onto the omega and amega......did Daishou force Tobio murder him?

Did Daishou murder him and made Tobio watch?

What.....what in the fuck happened?

"Come on, I know you can do it" Daishou biting his bottom lip as he looked over to Atsumu, "I can protect you, I can make it to where no one will ever know about this...." Daishou knowing how much of a thrill Tooru get, he may get a little pissed at first but will learn to eventually love it....after all Tooru has killed people before so if he were to get pissed, he won't be pissed for very long.....when he has Tobio the omega will go through the same thing, "I can protect you, you can come with me."

"T-To where" looking at the amega from the corner of his eyes with wide eyes, "you said that you were going to be locked up.....I don't want to be locked up..."

"Oh but you will be safe and loved where I'm going" Daishou giggle as he lightly taps Tobio's finger a bit to pull the trigger, Tobio freaking out and moved tried to move the gun away from Atsumu, the alpha jerking at the action and slowly tried to move himself closer to them, still trying since that's his main worry right now, that and Suna, but he knows that if he looks at Suna slowly sneaking around to get to the two then he will blow his cover, that he caught briefly when the amega snapped his head away from him for a second, "it's a small stay and you will be SAFE, I will never turn you away.....I will love you no matter what.....Oikawa, your brother, Hajime, Bokuto, Akinari, Futakuchi, Daichi, Suga, Konoha, Semi, Kin, Atsumu and everyone will turn on you....but they don't understand how special you are.....they will turn their backs on you like they did with me."

That confused the omega and looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "turn their backs on you?"

Daishou nodding as he gives a dark look, being able to feel a presence behind him getting closer and closer, "Akinari, Iwa and that fucking boyfriend of yours..."

"N-No he wou-"

"I'm happy and all that you love your hubby and all, but that fucking piece of shit treated me like shit years back to the point that I felt like killing my fucking self...." raising an eyebrow at the omega, Tobio's eyes widening and wondering if he should believe it, he knew Oikawa confessed that he wasn't a good person and did some things that he wasn't proud of, but.....hurt someone that he considered family? 

"...I almost drowned myself in a tub all those years ago...."

Tobio's eyes widening more as he remembered Kenta saying that Akinari.....so Akinari hurt Daishou?

Iwa?

Oikawa?

"They're not good people babydoll.....Oikawa will hurt you a lot eventually....just like all the whores that he fucked before meeting you where he would fuck and then ditch them, and just like Atsumu..."

Tobio just shook his head as he furiously shakes his head, "no no no no, you shouldn't say shit like th-"

"Babydoll I know you literally almost killed yourself years back, I know it's not something to fuck around with" his eye twitching as a certain blond omega popped into his mind, Tobio really hating how his eyes just seemed to gain more intensity, a lot like how Oikawa and Semi's gain their intensity, can knock someone off their feet, "I knew someone years back that I used to think fucking loved me, LEAVE ME! THAT BITCH STRUNG ME AROUND AND USED ME, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE STRUNG AROUND?!"

"Y-YE-"

"THEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND MY PAIN, THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT TOBIO KUROO, YOU AND I AREN'T SO DIFFERENT, THE WORLD HATES US, THE WORLD WANTS TO USE US, NO ONE WILL GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU LIKE I DO AND MARK MY WORD TRASH WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU LIKE I HAD THAT BLOND BITCH DID TO ME, EXPECT HE WILL GO AROUND FUCKING OTHER OMEGAS!"

"STO-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO STOP, YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT" Daishou feeling the presence behind him jump at the same time Atsumu jumped at him, "HE WON'T EVER LOVE YOU TRULY, HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO, HE'S JUST AN ANNOYING AND HEARTLESS SHIT OF AN ALPHA" yanking the gun out of Tobio's hand and wraps his arm around him and shot at Atsumu as he ducked him and Tobio to the ground, Daishou shoving Tobio off to the side and he did a reverse hook kick to Suna behind him, the raven haired alpha almost dodging it completely, but his wound ended up getting kicked and ended up ramming into Atsumu as the bullet grazed his cheek, Daishou doing a backflip to avoid being squished between two alphas colliding with each other. Tobio staring at at the movements of the amega and kept it locked in the back of his mind, about jump up and make a run for it to get help, Daishou obviously knowing how to fight and that.....that in of itself is not a good thing, especially if he's managed to keep two alphas.....to highly skilled alphas at bay. Knowing that would be the smart thing to do is to make a run for it and knows the two alphas just want that from him at this point, that's the main reason why he knows the two alphas haven't gotten in their 'beast mode' since he's seen these two in action and know they would have done something by now, they haven't because they don't want him to get hurt in the mix of it, and it makes it harder for them to want to throw any punches and kicks to the amega since he's pregnant, about to make a run for it when Daishou shot between his legs to keep him from moving. Tobio letting out a screech and fell on his back, breathing heavily as he felt Aito getting even more scared and confused about the whole situation, much like him right now and rubbed his stomach to keep him as calm as he can.

"Shhh, you're ok" Tobio looking at the bullet hole in the ground as Daishou quickly reloaded his gun, really having a hard time at this point believing that Daishou wasn't going to shoot him, "you're ok Aito, mama's here....." taking a deep breath as he felt bad that his little one's warmth wasn't helping about all the things that are running through his mind, so many questions, so much hurt.....so much guilt that he wonders, just like when he was younger, if he will ever have a break from all this torture.

Trying so desperately to not let the amega's words get to him, that they all love him like they've been telling him.....but he just killed someone.....he's a murderer....who would want to be around a murderer.....Daishou has the power to just lock him right at this very second.....but he said that he protect him....

Protect him how?

That all he would have to do is go with him.....to be locked up?

Where in the hell would he even be locked up at?

Him nearly killing himself by drowning himself matched up with what Kenta said to Akinari....and that Iwa and Oikawa also hurt him....those three hurt Daishou? How exactly if that's the case?

Should he even trust someone who's clearly lost their mind?

He's honestly scared and just lost at what to even do and think anymore, so much has changed in the past hour.....hour and a half? Two hours? He's honestly lost count of time and he doesn't know where he dropped his phone at, so he can't look through it.....can't call for help....

But he's so scared of them seeing the dead body.

He knows that Atsumu has a million questions running through his mind.....and knowing the alpha he's going to ask the moment Daishou is not distracting him.

He looked over to Suna, guilt hitting him more as he knew that if he would have just sat in the restaurant and kept his ass calm, to just sit and talk with Kuroo, Yuu and Kenta.....then he would have been able to keep himself from killing someone. That is he just sat at the restaurant then Atsumu wouldn't be getting attacked right now. That Suna wouldn't be laying on the ground in pain and is showing it as clear as day instead of his usual stoic expression, this being the most emotion that he's seen from the alpha that isn't directed towards Kita and his sons, his shirt off and wrapped around his side to at least slow down the bleeding and put some pressure on his wound, now seeing more blood starting to seep through that since Daishou got him pretty good. Looking over to Atsumu to see he's got a small mark across his cheek and a little bit of blood trickling down his cheek, wincing as he can't imagine that feels good......

Because he couldn't take not sitting in the restaurant after relieving some painful moments in his life.

"Don't go anywhere babydoll" Daishou sings, "I still want to talk~"

"What is there to talk about....." Tobio looking at the amega with sadness, ".....I'm a murderer..."

"Not a murderer, you killed someone who deserves it" Daishou giving him a sweet smile, with the words that combined with the smile is just creepy to the omega, "you did the right thing, you're not a murderer, you're being a good person, a warrior.....you're getting the CONTROL that you've been lacking..."

Tobio bowed his head.......having some thoughts that are making him feel ashamed of himself right now.....control was something that he did indeed have in those moments...

"Control feels nice, I KNOW you loved the momentary CONTROL" Daishou smiles, squatting down and ran a hand through his bloody hair, loving how Tobio is just looking at him with fear, giggling and biting his bottom lip again, Tobio trying to turn his head away from the him as he pointed the gun right at Atsumu before he tried to lung at him again as he looked at the omega with intense eyes, "come on, I know you got a THRILL, you know that CONTROL feels good after lacking it for so long.....I encourage you to do it again....."

"Why are you wanting me to kill people" Tobio looking horrified.

"I just want to help....after all...." smile growing with a giggle, "....you and I are the same..."

Tobio tensing up, "huh?"

Daishou giggling even more and sits on his knees, "you're a special kind of omega."

"Huh" Tobio looking all sorts of confused.

"You're special, you've got something in you that everyone wants babydoll" brushing the raven hair off to the side, "as cliche as it sounds.....as corny as it sounds.....you really are special."

"E-Elaborate please because I'm confused" Tobio not liking the look in the omega's eyes, "special?"

Atsumu and Suna raising an eyebrow at that.

"Mmmhmm."

"Special how?"

"Oh you know....." licking his lips as he thinks back to the contract that Tobio's father signed with Tooru.....what was written on it, "special, I'm not going to elaborate on it since that will spoil the fun!"

Tobio looking utterly confused and terrified, so much running through his mind and so much that he wants to talk about......but doesn't know how to form the words.

"Tobio is special" Atsumu says after he secretly drops the phone to Suna, the alpha standing up and squaring up with the amega as he wants his answers, he wants to get a petrified pregnant Tobio away from here before he and the baby really get hurt, "but I'm going to keep doing my job that you gave me and that is to protect Tobio, and if that means keeping him away from you..." pulling out a couple of knives from his boots, pissed off at himself that he didn't bring a gun....he didn't want to hurt the pregnant amega, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him hurt his pregnant ex, "I know the real Daishou and you're not him."

Daishou gave an amused look, "tch, I am the real him."

Atsumu shook his head, remembering all the nice things that Daishou's grandfather praised him for, his approachable and nice personality, one who didn't like to see people hurt and always was wanting to help others, and being around the amega when they've talked, his actions back up his grandfather's words, "you're not, Daishou is a good person who was raped" the amega's eye bugging out of his head, "who was hidden from his real self his whole life, never allowed to be himself......you are being controlled."

Daishou snarls and automatically shoots at the alpha, "I WASN'T RAPED!"

"Yes you were, and you were forced to carry Tooru's children!" Atsumu snaps as he dodges the bullet.

"NO HE LOVES ME" the amega shooting at him again and again, "HE LOVES ME! IF ANYONE'S THE RAPIST, YOU'RE THE FUCKING RAPIST!"

"YOU HAVE A LOVING FAMILY WHO WANTS TO HELP YOU, THEY'RE WANTING TO SAVE YOU" Atsumu shouts back as he gets a little irritated that the amega is not moving away Tobio, the omega slamming his hands over his ears at the sounds of the gunshots, "LET US HE-"

"THEY ALL ABANDONED ME AND THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM, IS MY ALPHA!"

"Akinari is crying over the fact that you were raped!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Iwa wants to hold you and never let you go!"

Daishou's eye twitching, Atsumu seeing flashes of green flicker here and there, "SHUT UP!"

"Oikawa wants to save you from his father!"

"NO HE DOESN'T, HE'S JUST A SELFISH PIG WHO BULLIED ME AND HAD OTHERS HURT ME" Tobio looking up to the amega dropping to his knees and bowed his head, seeing the amega yanking his hair as he looked like he was wanting to cry, but couldn't stop giggling at the same time, "HE DESERVES TO DIE! THEY ALL DO!"

"Y-You don't mean that...." Tobio starting to scoot back from the amega, "he do-"

Daishou snapping his head and gave him the death glare with his pitch black eyes, feeling his good side wanting to push through, tackling Tobio to the ground and screamed in his face, "YES HE DOES!"

Atsumu about to reach the amega to get him off of his ex, he saw traces the of the real amega.....he did, he was fighting back....obviously the other side of Daishou is a lot stronger, but Daishou is reaching out....he believes that the real amega wasn't wanting to kill him, but to help him and give him orders...and he really needed those orders.

What is Tooru planning?

But to his luck, and rage, before he can get somewhat close to Daishou as he's on top of Tobio, a hooded and masked figure lands right in front of the omega and amega, giving a low growl to Atsumu and he gives one back.

"About time Osau" the alpha getting into a defensive position, Suna growling and sat on his knees to get a better look at the younger alpha.....and he seems a lot more beefed up, and seems to have a more dark aura surrounding him and the raven alpha didn't like it.

Osamu cocked his head to the side, but he knew it was inevitable and and would find out soon exactly how they found out......just because he was curious and shrugged his shoulders, taking the mask off the be face to face with his twin brother, this being the first time in who knows how long. It feels like years for these two since they're not used to being away from each other for very long, the two of them sensing something.....different in each other.

Osamu seeing his brother more alive, like he's got a goal....a purpose in life and knew that his nosy brother was going to be too much of a problem.

Atsumu seeing his brother more built up, more dark.....determined and looking like he's ready to cut his own brother down to get what he wants, his dark and sharp eyes staring him down.

"Expecting me?"

"Yeah and I'm god damn pissed off, why" Atsumu growls that made Osamu get into a defensive stance, getting ready to do what he needs to do to get Daishou back to Tooru and away from here, knowing that as soon as he saw the location that Daishou was heading to that shit was going to hit the fan, that the amega has some explaining to do for going behind his and Tooru's back, "why are you backing Tooru up?! Why are you backing someone up who raped the one person that you seem to love?!"

Osamu didn't his best to not react, but Atsumu and Suna could notice the ever so slightly subtle changes, "I'm doing what I can for the family."

"For the family or for your own selfish deeds?!"

Osamu looks at amega yanking his now raven hair, which Osamu thought looked hot on him, looking over to a bloody Tobio and the dead body torn into shreds, then to Suna sitting on the ground injured, then back to his brother......all this blood, grabbing the metal bars in each of his hands and pulled them from his straps behind his back.

"ANSWER ME" Atsumu desperate for an answer as he got his two knives ready as he was actually about to do this....this isn't a spar, he knew that there wasn't going to be any tapping out......his brother is really out for blood and it was hard for the blond alpha to comprehend that. This is his brother, the brother that he had his back since day one, and he had his back.....and now he was stabbed in the back and lied to, and for what?

What was the reason?

"I don't have to give you an answer" Osamu giving a dark smile, Suna tensing up as the younger alpha is being dead serious, "I work for Tooru and I will be on top."

"What about us, you're family" Atsumu questions, feeling like he was going to break down on the spot, "WHY?!"

"I'm making sure that all you guys stay out of harm's way, but you need to keep your nose out of it" Osamu's smile getting a little bigger, "let me handle this and we will be on top of the world."

"I won't allow you do go any further if it involves Tobio and my son, or any of our family and friends" Atsumu getting ready to attack, "I refuse to let you work for a man who hurts people for a living, who literally turns good people like Daishou into deranged and sadistic people!"

Osamu tilting his head to the side, looking at Daishou's body spazzing a bit with a few manic giggles, sounding like the ones the night Daishou poured the poison down Jirou's throat, knowing Tobio won't do anything to hurt the amega and turns his head back to his brother......he knows that Tooru ain't going to be happy about Daishou lying to him, he knows that Tooru will get mad at the turn of events with his family....but he will wait for that and if he gets punished in anyway if it comes down to that.....he will take it, right now he's getting his and Tooru's amega back, "good."

Atsumu, Suna and Tobio looked shocked at his response, "WHAT?!"

Osamu not giving them a response as he swings the metal bars at his brother.

 

-

 

"You sound so delicious Kaname" a brunette haired beta man says as he pounds into the heavily pregnant omega, panting heavily as he adjusts the omega's leg on his shoulder and lifted it higher, grabbing the omega's cock in his other hand and started to rapidly jerk him off making Moniwa's whole body go into a spastic mess, back arching off the bed and threw his head back and screamed out in pleasure, "so delicious."

"T-Thank you beta!" Moniwa cried out as he tried to push himself back up and grind against the beta at the same time, knowing after years of having to sell his own body that there was no time.....there was no use in trying to fight it, he's an omega and this is what he was bred to do.....this is his only purpose in life, his only use in life is to be an alphas, betas and sometimes omega's plaything. He was nothing otherwise......it was hard pill for him to swallow when he was younger and fell into a deep depression after having his virginity taken away at thirteen, was able to see why Semi fell into that deep depression and didn't want to be around anyone, he felt the same way too and didn't help his title given to him by the other omegas as the biggest scaredy cat. But being constantly bombarded with lessons with having to please an alpha, the toys, the cooking lessons, how to move his body in a provocative way, mastering the bedroom eyes, how to be vocal in letting the alpha or whoever is fucking you that your practically obsessed with their cock without sounding overly annoying or forced, how to dress a certain way and that if an alpha wants him to wear a certain outfit.....then you wear it with no questions asked. Never say no to an alpha no matter what, that unless they're requesting something of them that goes against the school rules, then you have no choice but to obey.

That's his purpose in life......to be fucked and breed over and over again until he hits his final phase when he's no longer fertile, then he's going to be fucked and have to watch over and continue to teach younger omegas to go through the process he has to go through. Some omegas take to this way of life pretty easily, some of them seem to enjoy it since they love the attention of an alpha, that they're needed and were willing to degrade themselves to get that satisfaction to fill whatever empty spot in their hearts, that their life has some sort of meaning.....it may not be the best kind of meaning to them, but it was still something and that as long as they weren't being punished, that it felt good to be fucked and carry little ones. But for the majority of the omegas in this school.....it takes almost everything, if not everything they have it in them to make it through the day, having to find ways to cope so that they don't lose their minds, that if they don't let themselves cope and 'get used' to the idea of this being their purpose in life......then well.....sometimes it's not worth being alive anymore.

Suicide, while not a common daily occurrence, it was something to happens every year.....it was kind of sad how one was able to easily predict which omega was going to off him or herself. He knows he's not the most observant and smartest in the school, but it was to tell which ones were Moniwa was able to tell that they weren't coping well in the slightest, and methods were usually hanging themselves or pills, since none of them were allowed to have sharp object in their sleeping corridors....although hanging was the most common method, and walking into a room where he would see a dead body was never easy as he has the images burned into his mind. He was never particularly close to any of the omegas that he's known over the years, he's tried to prevent these events from happening and be even more kind than he already is to them, but there is only so much sadness.....so much hopelessness that someone can feel, the pain that comes along with that feeling before they just give up.

If they don't see a way out, they make one themselves.

Even if it results in the afterlife.

He's written down every omega that he's been aware of that has killed themselves, and while he's never been super close to the ones that have killed themselves, he knew a lot about them from their kids, siblings and mother that is at the school that were willing to talk to him, and from the stuff that he witnessed to the things that he remembers them saying and attached a couple of 'happier' pictures of them to keep it somewhat light. He kept his journal under his bed and hidden from anyone from seeing it since he didn't know exactly how Tooru would think of him doing this and didn't want to chance it, the alpha could be fine with it for all he knew......but leave it to be another sort of rule that Tooru would put in place and make it difficult for him to hide it since the workers in this place will end up looking for one specifically whenever they enter a room. He decided to do this to......kind of like to carry on their memories, he knows that it's probably pointless, but it's something that comforts him and he knows that some of the children, siblings, mother and friends of the deceased loved ones that were willing to talk to him appreciate it, can see that he genuinely cares.

He's become close with some of them.

Makes him feel like that he knows their mother, siblings and friends as if he's known them his whole life.

"I-I'm gonna come" Moniwa cried as the beta man's thrusts became erratic, the omega sleeping with this man plenty of times before to know that he was about to cum as well, needing this to be sped up he dropped his leg from his shoulder and winced a bit to reach the man's shoulder with his hands, his large stomach always making it a little difficult for him to be as mobile and flexible as he normally is. When he managed to get a decent of the hot and sweaty shoulder is when the beta man smiles a little wider as he saw what the omega was trying to do, leaning down and wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and pressed his flat stomach right up against the omega's huge swollen stomach, devouring the omega's sweet and delicious neck and loved his taste when he was pregnant, "oh my god!"

"That's right my pet, you can do it like you've done for me many times before" pounding himself even harder to the point that he was almost unable to get out what he was saying next to the heat and pleasured filled omega, "cum for your beta!"

Moniwa throwing his head back as he claws at the older man's back, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and clings onto him for dear life, the beta's words mixed in with him jacking him off harder caused the omega to come. Moniwa squeezing onto the beta as he did that he was only able to thrust a few more times before he comes as well, holding onto the omega a little tighter as he spilled his seed into the young beauty. Moniwa burying his head into the crook of the man's neck as he tried to catch his breath, feeling his little Junpei emitting warmth and gave a small kick that made the beta man chuckle as he felt it. Moniwa feeling the cum from the alpha pour out of his hole and down to the bed, the omega trying so hard to not vomit at the feeling and just......just the thought of having another load of cum being shot into him.......being so far from clean and made him feel even more used than he ever had before.

So many loads by so many different men......the thought sure didn't help his already tremendously low self esteem.

Made him want to cry......he was already an emotional person and his pregnancy sure didn't help any.

He tried so hard to keep it together as they both were still trying to even out their breaths, the two of them having done this with each other plenty of times and is the man of one of his baby's on the outside. The omega clenching his eyes shut and his lips started quivering as he tried his damnedest to not let himself cry at the thought of another man he's fucked these past couple of days.......man number thirty?

Thirty-five?

Fourty?

He's honestly lost count that the number could be possibly higher, he's gotten a lot more clients than his already huge number since his mother has left to be in the outside world......how does he do it?

His mom has been through so much that he wonders how he was able to become the tough cookie that he is now, Tooru and his mother had even told him that his first ever client he almost fled the room, that he broke down that his deceased friend Eita, Semi's beautiful mother that used to be the school's highest earner until he passed away, was brought in for a moment since Eita helped teach his mother. He had to sit on his bed and get his mother to calm down and stop crying, holding him as he did so and told him that everything was going to be alright, that even Eita highly praised his mother, and it wasn't due to their strong friendship, his mother got Eita's work ethic and his mother and with with his teachings due to Eita being the same way as him. His mother praised for his hypnotizing bedroom eyes that can make anyone fall in love with him if he so desired, that he's smart at being able to read a situation and be able to know before the alpha tells him what to do to get down and do it.......a 'natural pleaser' as Tooru calls it. After nearly throwing up a few times and Eita reapplying some makeup and made him suck on a mint to make sure that his taste wasn't nasty since his mother managed to catch himself from throwing up and had some vomit in his mouth, adjusting his sexy lingerie.......his mother proceeding to lose his virginity and getting pregnant with his oldest brother........his mother telling him that the name of the alpha that was his first that gave him his alpha boy was Ryoji.

Man paid a lot of money to sleep with the virgin red headed beauty, his mother said that he was surprisingly gentle with him despite his intimidating appearance. Gang member from what his mom told him, one of the higher ranks in his gang and wanted to have a baby to take with him to be a member, his mother telling him how he was swept off his feet the moment the alpha walked in the room.....that he was a sight to behold, the alpha futher making his mom and his twelve......maybe thirteen year old mind swoon over him....Ryoji making his mom feel loved since his ex-friend Nao were getting into it over another alpha......and Ryoji helped him forget in those moments from what his mom told him. Tooru's father wanted him to start a little early and already had his mother pinpointed as a breeder and didn't even bother to try and put him on the market to be sold off to the outside world since the deceased alpha saw dollar signs in his mother like he saw in Eita. Said that Ryoji became obsessed with him and was really wanting to buy his mother from the school, how his mother described it as the two of them having an immediate connection and the alpha was willing to blow all of his money and the clothes off of his back to have his mother, his mother working extra hard to make that possible for Ryoji to be able to take him.......and he thought from what Tooru had told him when he was working at the school more that it was actually a thought that he said was crossing his father's mind.....but then leave it up to fate being cruel to his mother......one of the alpha's from the gang came up to the school not too long after he was born, and took the time to pay money come in and talk to his mother about Ryoji being murdered by a rival gang......

To help comfort his mom they ended up sleeping with each other......and proceeded to get pregnant with an alpha boy.

His little brother taken to the gang not too long after his birth......apparently the gang just loves his mother and get most of their babies come from him, and a lot of them are alphas themselves.

Hell his mother was popular with everyone, the gorgeous blue eyed omega was a result of another client coming back to sleep with his mom again, his mom telling him that he and his pretty blue eyed omega brother have the same daddy, after being on the waiting list since he wanted a baby with his mom again to take back to his home.....since Moniwa learned that he was just a test to see if his mother can produce healthy babies

Moniwa taking a deep breath at the thought and tried to not let himself lose it, already having a tough time trying to not lose it from how filthy he feels.

He's honestly lost count the endless amount of siblings that he's had over the years. His mother showed him a picture Tooru took of his mom and Eita with both of their swollen stomachs right up against each other's to let the little ones 'talk' to each other, his mother being farther along than Eita Sr. and that his mother was pregnant with his first child, his mom looking back on the picture and would always give a sad smile as he thought about his dead best friend. His mom telling him that he was pregnant with an alpha boy that would always emit a lot of warmth and would be kicking in excitement all the time, and how Eita Sr.'s little omega would be kicking harshly and doing the 'grabby hands' to the alpha back.....the little omega in Eita being Shinsuke, seeing Shinsuke bonding with the little alpha in that picture and his mother told him little ones in the womb love it. That the two of them got along very well and if Shinsuke and his little alpha were have stayed together, they probably would have still gotten along with each other........he wonders about the name of his alpha brother.

He's seen the files of each alpha and beta that had had babies with his mom, the other gang members slept with other omegas......but the Shiratorizawa gang seemed to be very fond of the red head......guesses he produces good alphas.....and for the fact that they get a lot of alpha males from his mom probably helps with his popularity. Right now not many members are here to produce babies, but Tooru and his mother said that it's normal as they don't want to overcrowd with little ones all at once as they're too busy training them up and not all their time is dedicated to the school, they got shit they got to do and Tooru knows it, it doesn't stop them from coming into sleep with omegas and it's not all of them stop coming once they need to hold off on getting more babies for the time being, it's that they take a breather on the baby making. While the school makes a ton of money on a daily basis, Tooru knows how to budget on those times of the years since the brunette alpha is always wanting to incorporate new things like security, food, clothes, new rooms, new lessons that involves him having to go under a fake name to buy said toys and outfits, baby toys and clothes and many many more things, sees the alpha always doing paperwork and planning things with sketches and has a big black board in his office that always changes up with all these numbers and certain words that he has no idea what they even say.

Says that the younger generation of the alphas and betas, meaning the new batch of alphas to baby make for the alphas and betas who haven't found someone to mate with on the outside world, apparently they don't come here until the older generation bring them in. The elders in the group wanting the alphas to be at a certain age where they know to keep their mouths shut. Meaning that he's going to be seeing his brothers soon when baby making season for the gang members rolls in....hopefully to not sleep with them since that would just be strange.

Didn't make him any less excited that he might run into them.

"Kaname you're amazing as usual" the beta man smiles as he brushes the raven hair off of the younger man's sweaty forehead, "money always well spent."

The omega looks up at him shyly as he batted his long eyelashes, "thank you Yahaba Shuta, means a lot to hear that from you."

"It's good that I get to have your presence gorgeous" Shuta placing a kiss on the omega's lips, Moniwa kissing him back as he knew it would be very rude to not kiss him back, after all this beta has claimed him......obviously the beta knows that he can't stop Moniwa from having to sell his body to others, but the beta works here and has known the small omega since he was born.....and the beta is close to Tooru somewhat as he knows the two of them work well together and both are always thinking up new things for the school.....plus this beta is scary. He's a lot like Tooru that he's able to put on a sweet face and can seem like the friendliest person, but do something that he doesn't like and/or go against the rules.....then he can be scary. Not as scary as Tooru, no one can top the fear that the brunette alpha can cause among people, there is no doubt that nothing good can be seen behind that sweet smile that he plasters on right before he punishes you.....

Dear god he was so afraid for his life when Tooru went on that rampage after he got Semi out of here, that someone would have ratted him out that he was with Semi that day and that Tooru would have came up and questioned and hurt him until he fessed up. He was afraid that he was being too obvious with his nervous habits and let his distressed scent filling up the hallways......but Tooru didn't question him.

Kaname figuring that Tooru didn't suspect him because he wouldn't think he would help Semi get out......and he was supposed to get out too, but it was too late and he was heavily pregnant at the time.....he would have gotten them caught if he tried to get into the escape route.

"So how are you and Junpei my darling" Shuta smiles as he lightly grazes his fingernails along the swollen stomach, the small omega familiar with the beta and started kicking along his fingers.

Kaname groaning a bit and takes a deep breath as the beta man chuckles and keeps playing with the female omega, "she's doing well and last time Tooru and the caretakers checked a few days ago she was doing very well, happy and healthy."

The beta smiling a little wider as he saw the fond smile that the omega has for his little ones, biting his bottom lip at the skittish beauty. It was such a contrast, during sex the omega seemed pretty confident, loud and knew how to work it in the bedroom and will take the lead when and entertain when he gets the chance, but outside of sex he was a sweet and small little thing, when he wasn't pregnant, who would jump at the smallest things and would always try to make others happy, always was such a hard worker......such a good boy to the beta. He knew Manabu wasn't happy about his and Kaname's 'relationship' of sorts since he made sure to have the sweet omega to himself whenever he can and always has his money ready whenever he wants to sleep and spend some time with the beauty that is not during his work hours, Tooru pays him the best out of all the workers here due to him having such an important position, taking phone calls, access to all the files, in charge of a lot of things that the other workers aren't.......so he can afford to sleep and hang out with the omega. Tooru doesn't seem to have an issue with it just as long as he pays and always teases him about his feelings for the omega, still seeing the shit eating grin on the alpha's face as he pulls on his eye and then will proceed to sing 'Kaname and Shuta sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' and has to hold his tongue so that he end up saying something to the alpha to piss him off.

It's not a hard thing to do.

"That's good" Shuta chuckles as he looks into the dark beautiful eyes of the omega, "I wish I can take you out to be my omega and show you off to the world."

Kaname has heard this before and honestly doesn't know what the beta's obsession with him is and couldn't help but blush and shuffled a bit, biting back a moan as the beta's cock is still inside of him, "I-uh....."

"I wish I could..." placing another kiss on the omega's lips, "if Tooru wasn't holding onto you in your position, I would have bought you and be my husband."

Kaname's heart pounding in his chest a he doesn't want to be hearing this, he doesn't feel special, he doesn't feel pretty, doesn't feel all that smart......feels just so fucking filthy and undeserving of any loving words, any praise. Hell he has a hard time believing from his mother and knows his mother is an honest person, a loving person who he misses dearly since he's almost connected to his mother's hip whenever the two of them aren't with clients......and his and the beta's 'relationship' was something that he wasn't interested in pursuing......but he had to remind himself that it wasn't his choice and Tooru has no problem with it. That day in the office where he was with Shuta and Tooru talking about the relationship that the beta wanted to pursue with him, how he and Tooru came to an agreement on a contract.....he didn't know what since he was sent to a client right around that time, but Shuta came up to him and kissed him on the lips and claimed him and called him his boyfriend.......when he was sixteen. He's now twenty-three and paid to have a baby with him that was on the outside world......his little girl being taken care of by Shuta's wife who was unable to have anymore children after his first born Shigeru years back, said that his son was about his age, just that he was around a year older than his son.

Feels like an awful person to sleep with a married man.

Felt hurt that his girl was being taken care of by someone else.

Hurt for his wife that he was sleeping with her husband.

He felt filthy guilty enough as it is when he has to sleep with a lot of alphas that he knew most were married, and with children, and that the children and wife just love and adore their alpha and beta even though they were out here at the school cheating on them almost on the daily. Shuta he knew it was a daily thing since the alpha will come up to him during his runs during school hours, will kiss him on the cheek or lips and compliment him no matter what, always bond with his little girl.....and for the fact that Shuta will do this intentionally in front of his mother, who hates Shuta and what this forced relationship is doing to his eldest omega son's reputation at this school, makes him more of a nervous mess as he has to watch his mom do everything he can to not snip at the beta for laying a hand on his baby so he didn't get harsh punishment. Shuta can be very......very scary and has been hit and called names sometimes.....though he doesn't say that to his mother that as he knows his mom will suffer through punishment for abusing his baby, since he and his mother have a strong bond.

He really doesn't want to see his mother laying in the medical room on the verge of death after Tooru's punishments after he helped Semi escape. He wasn't happy for what his mother had said and done to Semi and was so angry at him.....but then seeing the one person he loves and leans onto a lot near death made him nearly lose it.....he was a mess, he didn't want to leave his mother's side, he didn't want let his mother's hand go......he didn't want to be alone. With Semi out of the school and his mother near death, he was going to be left to take care of his younger siblings and having to pick up the slack.....he would be the oldest Moniwa in the school if his mother didn't make it.....his grandmother was......his grandmother didn't have a happy ending when his mother was only four years old.

Right in front of his mom.

His mother lost so much and had been through so much in this place.....that he really just wanted the red head to be out of the loop of all what he's going through with Shuta, so he didn't get himself hurt again.

"I....I wouldn't be a good husband...." Moniwa nervously fidgeting his fingers and looked off to the side, the beta grabbing the omega's chin and made him make eye contact, ".......I'm not mating.....husband material..."

"Oh yes you are my darling" Shuta chuckles as he places a kiss on the omega's lips, placing a kiss on his cheek and down his neck and peppered them down to his breast, Moniwa's back arching a bit when he started to lick and tease his nipple, "sound so delicious...."

"I...don't t-thin-"

"Yes you are" Shuta snapped as he grabbed the omega's upper arm and gave it a harsh squeeze, where Moniwa was already bruised up from the beta from the many harsh squeezes before, Moniwa giving out a small whine at the action as pain shot up through his arm, "don't you dare insinuate that I'm wrong babe" Moniwa yelping as he squeezed harder, pressing himself up against the bed and curling into himself as the beta looked on at him with dark and unreadable eyes, "what have I told you, what have you been told you're whole life?"

"T-That I-I.....I don't know any better....." Moniwa cried as the squeeze became harsh to the point that he thinks the beta's is going to break his bone, ".....I don't know what I'm t-talking about and never will.....that I'm b-bellow you....so therefore I have no rights..."

Moniwa letting tears run down his face as the beta let go of his arm, looking up at the beta with a fearful expression as the older male looks down at him with a sweet smile, "that's right, you will get nowhere in this building without me......you're nothing special without me.." Shuta grabbing the omega's ear when it took too long, too long for the beta, to respond and snarled as he gave the ear a harsh yank, Moniwa crying louder, "say it!"

"I'm nothing special without y-you!" Moniwa cries out as he had to fight the urge to slap the beta's hand away, knowing that will just make this worse, "I'm nothing without you!"

"That's right my darling" Shuta putting a smile back on his face as he lets go of the ear, "so you should be happy that I care so much for you."

"Y-Yes....I'm....l-lucky" the omega sniffs as he places one hand on his stomach and rubbed it to calm down his little girl, the other hand being intertwined with the beta's, "l-lucky that you tolerate me beta...."

"Good boy" the beta coos as he brings up his free hand to wipe the tears away from his cheek, "pathetic good boy that is just so obedient and does everything told of him like an omega should....." placing a kiss on the omega's cheek, ".....and before I go since it is almost time for me to get back to work, I have something important to talk about with you real quick."

"W-What would that be beta" the omega unable to stop the tears, instinctively fearful of this man and what he could do to him, more importantly what he can do his baby, he knew Shuta would be asking for punishment from Tooru if he were to harm and/or kill the baby, and he knew Shuta knows better, but at the same time he's always got that nagging voice in the back of his head that always makes him think that the worse is going to happen....no matter how irrational.

"I want to have another baby with you."

Moniwa froze up.

"Our little girl needs someone to play with and my wife would be so happy to have another baby.....she loves babies" Shuta bringing up the omega's knuckles and placed a kiss on it, the omega's heart pounding in his chest, "you know I got my wife from here and she appreciates what you're doing for her."

'But she doesn't know that you're constantly cheating on her' Moniwa unable to stop more tears, hating himself......that Shuta wants to replace his wife with him.....the beta has made that clear and has told him that.....what would happen to his wife?

Would she be dumped back in this hell?

Would he just leave her out in the open.......would she even know how to live out on her own?

Would she hate him? She knows since she was from the school to know that he doesn't have a choice in the matter.....but at the same time she can be angry with him.........people have lost their minds in this building.....so who knows.

He would be indirectly taking away the life outside this hell if Shuta were to get his way and swap the two of them.....or maybe have both?

He doesn't know if his wife would be happy about that.

As much as he loves children and loves his little girl that he had with the beta.....he doesn't want to have another baby with him.....another baby to take away and live without him being able to take care of his child, just hearing about their little girl and seeing pictures of her growing up without him makes his heart ache. Light curly brown hair with his dark eyes, seeing her four year old self happy and playing with Shuta's oldest boy.......it hurts. He doesn't want to lose another baby to the outside world and have it thrown in his face that she's happy and healthy and he can't even hold her......be able to play with her.....not being able to bond with her anymore like he did in the womb. He misses his little girl, he misses the beautiful beta......he misses her deeply.

He doesn't want to have do deal with this even more.

"I got it worked out and I was able to squeeze myself in to make a baby with you after you have Junpei" Shuta smiles as takes his cock out of the omega and gets himself cleaned up and dressed, Moniwa trying so hard to not break down at the thought of having to bond love his baby, only to be taken away from him again......he's so happy that he gets to have Junpei with him, thankful and thanking whoever is out there that he gets to keep his little omega girl.....but after he has her it's right back to handing off more of his babies, "money is already down and my wife Yumi is thankful and excited to be looking forward to having another baby! Our daughter Sumire is going to be happy having another sibling."

"I.." Moniwa gulping as he knew and has had it drilled in his head many times before......he doesn't have a choice....he can't say no unless he really wants punishment, which he really doesn't want Tooru to come in to hurt him since that alpha......he's deathly afraid of that man and what he can do and has seen punishment been inflicted on others, and he wants no part of it, "I'm.....looking forward to it..."

Shuta adjusts his work shirt and stretches his back out, laying the omega's dress nearly on nightstand next to the bed, leaning down as a smile and placed a kiss on the omega's lips, "I know we're going to have another gorgeous baby" placing another kiss on his lips, "god I want to fuck you again darling...."

Moniwa didn't know how to respond without getting hurt again, so he just leans up a little and places another kiss on the beta's lips, the two of them making out softly for a bit, Moniwa opening his mouth when he could feel the older man's tongue wanting to push through his lips and their tongues swirled around each others, Shuta groaning a bit at the feeling and just thinks the pregnant omega is just an amazing kisser with an adorable sweet taste, Moniwa unable to help but give out a soft moan in reaction. Shuta pulling away after their kiss started to get a little heated, a moment after pulling away the buzzer at the door went off, nothing too loud obnoxious, but it was loud enough to get the clients and the omega, or omegas, attention to indicate that time is up.

"I know I know" Shuta grumbles as he wishes that he has enough time to go another round, since the omega was starting to get him riled up again and the light blush painting the omega's cheeks with his beautiful dark eyes was just something to behold, pecking Moniwa's lips and lightly patted his cheek, "got to go darling, see you when I do my run around the school" opening the door and nodded his head to the two alphas standing on either side of the door, blowing a quick kiss to Moniwa before walking through the hallway, leaving the heavily pregnant omega on the bed. Moniwa couldn't hold it back anymore and just started to ball his eyes out on the bed, laying on his side and used one hand to rub his swollen stomach as his little girl emitted more warmth and did her grabby hands, seeing the tiny hand as clear as day, the tiny fingers gently poked her mommy's hand, feeling the love his little girl has for him. His other hand gently rubbed his upper arm that the beta continually squeezes harshly along with slapping him, and kicking him whenever he's not pregnant and he does something 'bad'......even though the omega doesn't even know over half the time what in the actual hell he even does to get hurt on a daily basis.

That even though the beta claims to love him, he gets demeaning words thrown at him on a daily basis, the physical attacks on him that seem to come out of the blue. He honestly doesn't even know what love is.....what it's even supposed to mean.

'What does it even mean?'

His mother says that he loves him on a daily basis and he believes it....but.....but he seriously wants to know what the exact meaning.....the exact meaning to it.

His mom says it, doesn't hit him, doesn't call him any names......doesn't do anything mean to him except scold him here and there if he's going to do or say something that might get him in trouble, doesn't put him down......

Shuta says he loves him after hitting, calling him names, telling him he's nothing, that he's weak.....that he's a wuss, or as he likes to call him a 'pussy', looking down on him like a good portion of omegas in this place that don't like him......make him feel like a worthless piece of shit. But Shuta will then say that he loves him and that he's adorable and sweet.....but take too long to answer him or forget one tiny little thing, he gets berated.

A lot of his clients say that they love him and call him sexy, that he's so tight and taste good, but the moment they cum it's like him trying to cum as well doesn't mean anything.....not all of them since some pride themselves and want omegas to cum to show how good they are in bed...but there are some that just want him to present himself before they walk into a room, not even bother to stretch him out and plow him into the bed, cum and then leave. That they only say these things when he's letting himself be fucked by them.

He's really confused......but all that he knows that his heart hasn't stopped aching since the moment his virginity was taken away from him, Moniwa dragging himself off of the bed since Shuta didn't bother to help him sit up. He heavily breathed in and out as he swung his legs over the side of them bed, crying more when he felt some cum leak out of his hole and running down his leg as he managed to stand himself up.

"Filthy....."

"Kaname...."

The omega jumped and let out a small screech, snapping his head to the bleach blond hair with black streaks, light green eyes eyeing the omega with a worried expression, knowing it was one of his only good and trustworthy friends in this building. The blond jumping in reaction to Kaname and had to take deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry Kaname" the blond giving a forced chuckle as the alphas by the door eyed the young beauty as he closed the door, winking at them as he closed the door, the blond walking up to Kaname with some wet wash cloths to help the heavily pregnant to wipe down, "just hear to help you clean since it is hard for you to be doing it on your own right now."

"S-Sorry, jumpy I guess...." Kaname blushing wildly as the blond handed him a wet washcloth to wipe the sweat and beta's scent off of his top half of his body, the blond squatting down to help wash the bottom, cock and legs, this part being a bit humiliating to the omega, but he's glad that the omega isn't demeaning......can be a cheeky and isn't all that shy.....although he's not surprised knowing who his mother is, but he's respectable to Kaname and he couldn't be more happy about that.

"You're always jumpy" the blond chuckles as he continued to wipe down the omega, "....you ok? Your arm is starting to bruise up and you've been crying."

"I'm always crying" Kaname wiping down his face with the washcloth as he fought back more tears, "I just....I have just been a bad omega I guess."

"You're not a bad omega, far from it" the blond frowns as he places a small kiss on the dark haired omega's thighs, rubbing his cheek against the omega's thighs, "you're a sweetheart."

Moniwa bit his bottom lip and his thigh twitched at the soft lips against the omega that is the same age as him, familiar to the lips as the omega is extremely affectionate towards people that he cares about.....plus this omega is his 'threesome' partner, since alphas that request threesome.....they always end up getting picked together....so they're familiar with each other. Then again omegas that manage to be friends with each other usually end up having private moments with each other, it pretty common since the omegas usually need comfort from each other, and the only ones that know their pain are the omegas that they sleep with privately.

Plus sex is one of the only things that they know what to do correctly and to show affection.....so that as well.

Moniwa freaked out that he actually didn't mind sleeping with this omega, the only omega that he doesn't mind, and asked if it was normal. He was so confused and wondered what was wrong with him, he never thought about sleeping with an omega before in his life, but him and his friend ended up having a bad day.....well a bad day that had been worse than the others, and ended up holding each other and doing.....doing a lot more and spread his legs for the blond. Not to say that he's in love with the blond, not even having a crush on him and they both just see each other as friends.....well as he learned the term 'friends with benefits', he wondered what was wrong with him, his mother saying that it's normal in here, you don't actually have to look at them as more than, but it's actually a way to forget that you're in the hell hole temporarily, by actually sleeping with someone that you want to sleep with.......makes you feel like you have a choice.

His mom told him that he used to sleep with Semi's mother.

Moniwa looking up with a small blush, "....stop."

"You are" the blond chuckles as he brushes some of his hair out of his face as he finishes wiping the omega down, standing up and took the washcloth out of Moniwa's hand and chunked it on the bed, taking the dress on the nightstand and helped slipped it on raven haired omega, smiling at the beautiful Moniwa and honestly sees why alphas and betas like to book him.....he's got the look....the innocent look that screams to alphas 'take care of me', he's got an amazing and tiny body just like his mother, have that small curve but are very skinny.....very tiny. Delicate features that you're afraid that they will fall apart if you touch them, Manabu and Kaname both selling that innocent look to a T, "why did he hurt you?"

Moniwa looking at the blond with a shy expression, ".....it's a.....the usual...I'm slow.....and stupid.."

The blond inwardly growled at that and placed a soft kiss on Moniwa's lips, wiping the tears that fell from the sad omega's eyes, "not even close."

The raven omega looking into the light green eyes as his lips quivered, having a hard time believing the kind words out of his mouth, taking a shaky breath and wonders why he's even letting the beta's words get to him.

"Kaname" the two omegas jumping and scooted themselves away from each other, glad that an it was just one of Moniwa's little brother's entered the room since they don't know how others would feel about it, and Kaname and the blond omega wanted to keep it on the down low since they don't want this to get to Shuta and Tooru, both of them snapping their heads to the young omega who was giving them a nervous look nervous look, "oh hello Akaashi Joben!"

Joben brushed some of his hair out of his face and gave a sweet smile, "how are you doing Moniwa Kouki?"

The red haired omega gave a small smile as he knew about their private moments and knows not to say a word, "I'm doing ok" looking over to Kaname, "big brother, Taku is being weird again."

Kaname frowning as he and Joben adjust the dress, "what do you mean by weird?"

Kouki walks into the room with a small cart with clean sheets and cleaning supplies, the omega having the job to clean rooms after being used, Tooru saying that it's a job that they also have on the outside of the world that is called 'Housekeeping', usually omegas that don't sell themselves off yet usually do this as part of their training along with the......other training on how to pleasure an alpha.....which just depresses Kaname even more since his little brother is going to be getting into his heat soon.

"He keeps going up to others in the area that he's not supposed to be and keeps asking them what are they afraid of" Kouki nervously fidgeting with his fingers, the two older omegas raising an eyebrow.

"Why in the hell is he asking that" Joben crossing his arms in front of his small breasts, being a couple of months pregnant, jutting his hip off to the side.

He just shrugs his shoulders as he put on his gloves, "I have no idea, he's just walking up to the others and asking that question, and I'm afraid that he's going to be caught by one of the workers and I would hate for him to get in trouble."

Moniwa sighs and places a kiss on his little brother's cheek, "thank you for letting me know, I will talk to him."

"Do you think it's a good idea talking to him with you being pregnant" Joben looking at the raven, "he's not mentally stable."

"I've talked to him here and there, he's not going to do a damn thing like that" Kaname responds as he grabs the clipboard hanging on the wall, "he loves babies and wouldn't do anything to Junpei."

Joben pursing his lips as he looked like he still didn't like the idea of him being near his own little brother.

"Look I promise to be careful" Moniwa giving him a shy smile that made Joben's heart pound at the beauty, the blond looking off to the side and blush a bit, "I promise."

"Fine, you're lucky you're so fucking cute" Joben grumbles as he places another kiss on Moniwa's lips again, rubbing their noses together and looked at the raven with half lidded eyes, "I want to go to your room tonight."

Moniwa really didn't feel like having sex, sex isn't really......fun for him most days and he's extremely tired.....but Joben seems to want to spend as much alone time they can have and just seemed a bit....needy....and he didn't want to upset him. Plus the blond is intimidating to him and is afraid to say no to him, Moniwa biting his bottom lip and just gave a small nod, Joben smiling wider and placed another kiss on his lips, placing a kiss on his cheek and pecked the kisses all the way up to the omega's ear, Moniwa letting out a soft moan, "I can't wait to eat you out again."

Moniwa taking a shaky breath as he wonders why he's letting himself give into this, why he just can't say no......why he's too fucking afraid to say no, "c-can't wait" locking eyes with Joben, "I will be ready tonight."

"Good boy" Joben placing another kiss on his lips with a little more heat, "I just want to eat you up."

Moniwa blushing wildly and gulped, "I will see you tonight, I need to go to my brother" grabbing the spray off his brother's cart and sprayed himself down to get Joben's scent off of him, "you need to go help the other omega's that are finishing and not get yourself in trouble for taking too long."

Joben pouting.

"You know I'm your boss right" Moniwa raising an eyebrow, "I really don't want to get you in trouble."

Joben raising an eyebrow with a smirk and sang, "fine fine boss, I will fuck you tonight."

The raven's face turned a deep shade of red and Moniwa's little brother giggles as he strips the bed, "please make sure it's spotless little brother."

"Yes sir" the redhead smiles.

Moniwa takes a deep breath as he opens the door, really wondering what his brother is up to right now.

 

-

 

Semi being able to see that Manabu in the video, now that he wasn't focused on what his dad that was talking to him, he couldn't help but focus on the red head chewing on his mashed potatoes with a big smile on his face, almost like a child-like innocence in a way at the idea of him being happy and giddy over the simple things. Which Semi knows he can't exactly judge him on that, eating a hot cooked meal for the first time out in the outside world after he started to make his money as a stripper was something he can compare to being orgasmic, not that he had one while eating the food, but the feeling of having that pleasure from having that food can be comparable to having 'good' sex, since at that point the only time sex was a welcoming thing was when he was in heat, where he practically begged an alpha or beta to stick their cock in him to get that release. As angry as he is at the omega, he had to admit to himself that Manabu was acting adorable, just off to the side just trying to stay out of everyone's business and is in his own world and wouldn't be surprised that he's savoring every bit of the mashed potatoes, rice, pork that Tooru was very insistent on Manabu getting when they were all telling the waiter their orders, which Manabu seemed to enjoy just as much as his father did and his father was just looking smug that he can tell that Manabu was telling him 'fuck you' in his mind.....if there was one person that can get away, most of the time, with giving looks and talking when not being talked to begin with, it was Manabu, then again the two of them seemed to have known each other for years and can read each other well enough, so in all honesty if his father was able to tell that is just how Manabu is since the two of them had to get along for his sake when he was younger when he thought about it......thought back and a lot of things made sense with how tense they were around each other around that time.....things have seemed to somewhat relax between the two of them, not by much since he noticed that Manabu still freezes up and will immediately shut up if Tooru slightly raises his voice.

That bitch seems like he hasn't aged a day and already seems to have dropped all of his baby weight, super skinny that people would swear that Manabu doesn't eat even though the omega actually eats quite a bit, his breasts, while not the biggest in the world, are more prominent due to his small size. Semi trying to remember how old Manabu is, he knows he's younger than his father.....but he forgot how much. But his father and Manabu are people that have youthful looks since they both look like they're in their early to mid-twenties, his dad has to be in his forties.....early forties, meaning Manabu is probably pushing that fourty mark. Which actually makes him a little nervous for the omega, he's nearing his infertile stage......he's seen what that can do to an omega since they can be seen as 'not as profitable' and be looked down on as more since they're not as important as the younger omega who can keep popping out baby after baby after baby, since getting an omega pregnant is a lot more expensive than just staying with the omega to fuck them and then call it a night. Now different factors can affect the sale price of an omega, but overall more profitable and important if you can have babies, and it can be damaging to an omega like Manabu, who is popular and extremely fertile, being used all of his life and then having no purpose after that can really affect someone's state of mind....especially if they are apart of the group of omegas in that school that enjoy that attention and purpose, it was something that Semi never understood how they can let themselves be happy about that, but Semi knew he couldn't judge, but still confuses him nonetheless. Damn as angry as he is at the red head....he hopes he can hit the infertility near fifty and maybe after, since there have been cases of omegas giving birth after fifty years old.....not often, but it has happened before.

Semi hates that he's actually a little....happy? Happy to see Manabu, then again it wasn't like he can erase all the good times that they had together since he truly sees the omega as his mother, not the happiest about it, but everytime he thinks about the omega.....mother goes through his mind. Him and Kaname practically brothers since Manabu made a point to get them to like each other since they were so close in age, Kaname just a few months older than him, even though Semi was that little one that was very energetic and loved making friends, and then you have Kaname who is naturally a nice and somewhat shy omega who didn't have a mean bone in his body, so the two of them getting along wasn't hard at all. They used to hold hands a lot, Kaname would always be cheering for him in his dance classes as he would just spin and spin, Kaname would cheer for everyone and a lot of people called him a overly happy child......he remembered Kaname wasn't the best dancer, not awful or anything like that, it was just more of him being a little sickly, and for the fact that Kaname is a bit clumsy and remembered him falling flat on his face most days. He used to be a very good sport about it since Semi was always encouraging him all the time, but then of course his insecurities started to manifest when some of the older omegas decided to call him 'special'......which they weren't smart to say that within earshot of Manabu, and if there was one thing that Manabu isn't, it's shy, he can be quiet but he's not shy. Boy he wasn't quiet when his child was basically called stupid and Kaname is very smart and knew what the omega was calling him, so a crying child + an aggressive mother that is also a high earner, therefore the wrong person to be pissing off, equals Manabu needing someone to pull him off of the omega that insulted his sweet crying baby.

Hell Tooru applauded him for that and let him get off easy for that, one of the few time Manabu and Tooru can be on the same page.

"Damn and how old is the redhead..." Akinari snapping his fingers as he swore someone just told him, "....because he looks young...." looking over to Semi, "how old is he?"

"Late thirties I think....it's been years since I've seen him..." Semi responds, "he's always looked young for his age."

"And Semi you said that Manabu is your adoptive mother right" Konoha questions as he rubs the omega's small swollen stomach.

Semi nods his head slowly as he slowly looks over to Futakuchi who was looking at him in horror, the two of them trying to figure out what was going on silently, Futakuchi mentioning the school confusing and scaring Semi, the fact that Manabu is Semi's caretaker confusing and scaring the alpha...but the two of them not knowing how to approach each other with the turn of events with this new information, "yeah, took care of me most of my life.....my mother died during childbirth...."

Kita looking off to the side as Semi said that, pursing his lips as he didn't know why he's getting upset.....hearing the loud cries of that mother crying out for his baby, taking a deep breath and blinked back the tears that always threatened to come out at the sound of the beautiful yet sad voice.

"I'm so sorry about that sweetheart" Akinari frowning as he places a small kiss on Semi's forehead, standing close to him but was in the middle between Oikawa and his omega brother for when they decide to get at it with each other again....they're Tooru's children and have both proved to be loud, blunt and will try to get their point across in almost any way they can.....so yeah it's like dealing with two mini non sadistic and crazy but at the same time abrasive and argumentative Toorus......which is always fun.

Which it just hit him....how did Tooru take it?

Tooru is someone that would always keep himself close to the omega or beta that he got pregnant, since there is one thing that he knows Tooru won't do, which is abandon his the omega and beta after conceiving a child with them.

"So since your father is Tooru...." Semi looking off to the side as he was seriously wishing that they didn't watch this video period, if he would have known all of Futakuchi's passwords for nearly every little thing then he would have made an attempt to erase them. He tried looking at the keyboard while he types.....but damn Futakuchi knows how to type fast to the point where he can't even tell what letter he even pressed, and every password to every little things is different......so turns out everyone at the hotel, really should have paid more attention to Konoha when he praises Futakuchi for being a technical wizard and a good memory.....so that's his luck.....really fucking scared of what Futakuchi is going to say and what he knows about the school.....especially since Futakuchi seems to know about the school....and therefore Manabu......

Semi trying so damn hard to not spontaneously combust right on the spot at the panic he was feeling.....but they were going to have to learn about it eventually....right?

'No no no no' the omega thought to himself as he curls into his alpha more, Konoha pecking his cheek as he felt how tense Semi is starting to get and rubbed his slightly swollen stomach more, 'they will all leave, I'm filthy.....I'm a mess, I don't deserve Konoha but I don't want him to leave...'

"Do you know how your mother and father met" Kin questions as he notices how tense and nervous the blond omega looks, treading lightly on the question, everyone looking at the omega curiously, "since it seems like your mother wasn't an Elite and Tooru didn't bring your mother in to live with him...."

"Does he do that" Semi fighting back the urge to scream his head off when Kin and Akinari nodded yes, fighting off the anger that his father didn't take his mother out of there to be with him......

'He couldn't save me.......he couldn't save me.....'

"Yeah if I can give credit for Tooru being, it's good with babies and wanting to be there for his little ones" Akinari speaks as he sees Semi's eye twitch at that, seeing the blond's gaze shift over to his big brother.....not looking too happy, "I know this seems like a stupid question, but was your father there for you?"

"Of course he was there for him" Oikawa groans before Semi could speak up, Oikawa looking......jealous.....was it jealousy, "father couldn't shut up about him and threw him in my face all these years!"

"He told you that you had a little brother" Iwaizumi looking a little shocked at that statement, the others and especially Semi looking shocked about it.

Oikawa nodded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded, "yup."

"Why didn't you say anything about it" Futakuchi questions as he stares at Manabu on the paused video, really confused on how Manabu is actually out of the school......he would say he's excited, but Tooru has to have Manabu out for a reason that the red head told him that he makes too much money for Tooru to let go.

"I don't know...." Oikawa shrugs as he and Semi looked at each other, Oikawa's upper lip twitching that made Semi narrow his eyes slightly at him, "......I didn't like the fact that my little brother is being put above me."

"Didn't bother to ask where he was?"

"Oh I did" Oikawa responds, "he told me that it wasn't my damn business and that he was being a good and obedient child" still not taking his eyes off of his little brother, Semi's nails digging into his thigh at the comment.....trying so hard to hear his brother out and trying hard to not be angry with his father, "that you were going to be doing big things and your so goddamn special, and that it was better than pursuing a volleyball career."

"He said all of that" Semi raising an eyebrow at him.

"All of that, you're number one in his eyes, his 'little one'" Oikawa spat that made the omega growl at him, "so don't worry daddy loves his little omega."

"Oikawa don't get petty" Iwaizumi warns as he sees Semi shaking on the spot, "Semi where did you and Manabu live then?"

"Yeah..." Futakuchi narrowing his eyes even more as he still kept his eyes on the red head, trying so hard to not fall back into the memories of being trapped in the hotel.....trying to erase the memory of the crying omega as he felt like a bad person even though he tried to convince the omega otherwise......feeling bad that he didn't do much after he got out of the school to get him even though Manabu made it clear that he needed to just go on and live......be happy that he gets to be out in the outside of the world......so on top of saving Daishou he also needs to save Manabu since he knows that the omega is doing something for Tooru.....Tooru has him out for a reason and he knew that Manabu knew it, "......where exactly did you live?"

Konoha and the others looking confused as Futakuchi seemed to be getting just a little worked up, not overly emotional, but with how lifeless he's been until the red head popped onto the screen, Semi trying his best to not hyperventilate when the brunette alpha tore his eyes away from the red head and onto him with a suspicious look.

"He and I lived out in the country."

"Be honest."

"Kenji where are you getting at" Akinari narrowing his eyes at the two.

"I'm being honest" Semi gulps, "Tooru didn't want public eye on us."

Oikawa cackled and slapped his knee in an over exaggerated fashion that made Iwaizumi roll his eyes, Semi trying hard to keep himself together, his guilt rising that he hasn't even mentioned much about his past when Konoha pulled the omega up against him and rested his chin on the omega's and, "doll are you alright?"

"Not particularly" he answers honestly as tears started to well up in his eyes and blinked them back, earning more of a suspicious look from Futakuchi and from Kita and a kiss from his alpha.

Konoha looking over to Futakuchi, "what's going on?"

"Nothing is" Semi answers before Futakuchi opens his mouth that took Konoha back, confirming more and more in Futakuchi's mind that not only did Semi know about the damn school......he more than likely lived in that hell hole.

Which that in of itself raises more questions, anger, sadness and concern.

"Out of the public eye, oh my god that is rich and total fucking bullshit" Oikawa ceasing his laughter and stood right up with an irked expression, "my father loves his little shiny toys and will prance and parade them whenever possible, even if that meant outing himself for cheating on my mother!" Semi flinching at the venom in his voice that made Konoha give a low growl, "he would be able to convince the whole fucking country that he's still a good man and not lose any credibility, I know him well enough that he knows what he's doing, how he reveals information, how he even gets his hands on said information, secrets that I know my father has plenty of-" thinking back to his father accidentally revealing in an angry moment with him that his Tooru's own father.....Oikawa's own grandfather molested his father, he knew that his father is the only one to harbor that information.....as far as he knows, he doesn't even think Seiji knows, and he doesn't blame his father for that?

Reveal information that makes you seem.....weak, give someone the power over him, and if there is one thing that he knows his father loves....it's control.

"I do believe that he loves you Semi, otherwise he would be taunting you the way he does to me all the time" Oikawa continues, "but have you ever thought of the reason he hasn't publicly claimed you as his little one?! HUH?!"

Semi giving a small shake of the head, starting to feel his heart aching even more as Konoha pulled him closer, "no."

"Oikawa you better watch that fucking mouth of yours" Akinari warns as he stands up, Daichi getting ready to just in case.

"What, you said be honest right" Oikawa giving his uncle a crazed smile that threw the older off guard, not seeing that look on the alpha's face and is starting to get deja vu, mind flashing to Tooru in their younger years not too long before he broke up with the deranged alpha, seeing his ex standing in the middle of the classroom where he completely trashed it.......seeing his head slowly turn to him and gave this exact crazed smile as blood covered his hands.

Something that made him want to run the fuck out of there, but Tooru was on him in less than a second and locked the door, slamming him against the wall and fucked him a lot more harsh than the alpha had ever went in him. He couldn't say that he wanted it at that time and actually fought the alpha for a bit before being overpowered and plowed against the wall, made him bleed with how harsh he was going in him and made him afraid of the alpha for the first time in their relationship. He would have broken up with him right then and there, but something happened.....something happened that made him snap like that and it like a switch where all aggressive behavior disappeared, he knew Tooru automatically knew what he did when he took time to look at the tears running down his cheeks, and blood running down his hole....started to hit himself and kept muttering to himself 'I made him bleed like he did with me' over and over again. He tried helping Tooru and tried to get him to tell him who made him bleed, who hurt him, but he refused to open up and became a lot more unpredictable and hard to pin down, Tooru would avoid him and then get upset that he wasn't being answered when he would text him, get angry when someone will flirt with him and then get angry with him for not getting angry when someone flirted with him, being happy one moment and then flipping out and flying into a rage the next......he became so angry and all over the place that he honestly didn't see the alpha that he was with when they first started dating, and it got to a point where Akinari can say that it turned abusive, something that he didn't disclose to anyone and not even Kin. He was so scared that someone was going to get hurt for confronting Tooru about it, especially since Tooru didn't see it as abuse.

Tooru's morals and how he sees things have always been.....skewed.

So seeing Oikawa like this worries him.

"So I'm going to be honest" Oikawa then turning his attention back to his little brother, "he's waiting to use his precious little one to his advantage when he sees fit, he's a user and a abuser, he doesn't know how to fucking love anyone!"

"HE LOVES ME" Semi snaps as he really didn't want to hear it, trying to push those irritating voices that are telling him otherwise, the omega standing up with tears in his eyes as he just wants a father to love him, "HE LOVES ME!"

"OH FUCKING PLEASE, HE LIKES YOU" Oikawa snaps back as Daichi and Akinari stand between the two of them, letting them go at it for them moment so the two of them can get it out......wish there wasn't any yelling involved in this, but beggars can't be choosers and with all the stuff they're learning....emotions are going to be everywhere for the two emotional and loud siblings, "BUT LOVE, LOVE ISN'T AN EMOTION THAT HE FEELS!"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, LOVE, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE" Semi screams as Konoha grabs his hands, Iwaizumi and Bokuto grabbing each of Oikawa's arms, Kita handing Danuja to Ojiro after he put ear mufflers on his son's ears, since he had a strong feeling this was going to happen and hopped off the bed and walked over to the siblings, "FROM WHAT I UNDERSTAND IS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT EITHER, FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD YOU WERE A PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING OMEGA AFTER OMEGA AFTER OMEGA!"

"I DO TOO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS YOU SPOILED LITTLE BITCH" Oikawa screams that made Konoha of all people lung at him, taking everyone by surprise since the alpha is normally composed and broke through Akinari and Daichi in the middle of the arguing siblings, even Semi looked shocked that his boyfriend was suddenly on his brother. Oikawa looking taken back and let out a shout in pain when his back hit the floor, Konoha looking down at him with demonic eyes that honestly nearly made Oikawa piss his pants, never seeing this look from the blond.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU" Konoha snaps as he raised a fist in the air, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU AT THE LUNCH IN THE VIDEO, DON'T YOU EVEN CALL MY OMEGA, YOUR LITTLE BROTHER A BITCH!"

Oikawa let frustrated tears build up as Semi was getting showered with love and praise, Semi can do no wrong and here he is getting yelled and snipped at for being honest and trying to be himself, trying to express himself and this thought just made him all the more angry, "WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM HUH?! WHAT'S SO GODDAMN SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?!"

Iwaizumi couldn't stay angry as Oikawa was letting out a bit of his vulnerability at that statement, seeing the same teenager acting out and taking his hurt out on others because he didn't think anyone truly loved him.....all because his father ingrained it in his brain that he wasn't good enough, wasn't worthy enough......that he heard the message loud and clear that his father didn't love him.

Semi looking down at Oikawa in horror as Manabu's words play in his head at the last time he spoke to the omega while in the school 'WHY YOU, WHY YOU?!'

Oikawa and Manabu questioning him, questioning him on why things happen.....why seemingly negative stuff happens.....was it because of Tooru?

'NO NO NO NO NO NO' Semi pleads with himself in his mind as tears trickled down his cheeks, 'Tooru wouldn't intentionally....he wouldn't....'

Seeing Oikawa get his foot stomped on, getting slapped, his father saying nasty things to Oikawa......is he...?

'NO! HE'S MY FATHER, HE WOULDN'T......OIKAWA IS JUST ANGRY THAT HE ISN'T GETTING ATTENTION FOR BEING UNGRATEFUL FOR THE EASY LIFE THAT HE'S HAD!'

"Konoha off of him" Kita grabbing the angry alpha and threw him across the room and slammed him against the wall, Semi jumping and running over to the blond and kneeled down next to him, Konoha grumbling as he blinked a couple of times and looked around the room, looking up to Semi and took a few deep breaths as he reaches a hand out to the beauty and cupped his cheek.

"You're real right?"

Semi was taken back by the question that made Kita frown, figuring that the alpha still struggles with the voices and hallucinations, placing a hand on the alpha's over his cheek with a confused look, "yes I'm real."

Konoha gave a smile and and a sigh, "good" giving a blink as he looks over to Oikawa who sat himself on his bottom look like he was wanting to say and do so much more, looking over to Konoha with a caution that made the blond tense up, "are you ok? I got a little carried away...."

"No shit..." Oikawa trying to even out his breathing.

"Don't call my omega, the mother of my children and your little brother a bitch."

"I get it that you're trying to protect him and I'm happy to know that you do...." Oikawa scooting himself back and refused Iwaizumi's and Bokuto's hands, feeling so many emotions all at once, "...I just want to get my point across that Semi shouldn't expect much from the man who" looking at Semi directly in the eyes, "is NOT A GOOD PERSON AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN CHANGE MY MIND!"

"B-But.....he is a good person" Semi responds back, "he loves me......he's told me that all these years and has been there for me..."

Konoha sitting himself up and starts to rub the omega's stomach, looking between Oikawa and Semi with worried looks, trying to ignore the fact that this is the first time that he's acted out like that in a while......trying to remember exactly when he took his pills last....

"Eh-no, I find that hard to believe" Oikawa rolling his eyes, ".....a good person is one that is constantly there for people out of the goodness of their heart, not constantly plotting to hurt people, not going out of their way to take the one person that has suffered so much" looking up at the ceiling and plasters on a forced smile and let tears pour down his cheeks, "Daishou has been nothing but a good person, not perfect, but neither am I and out of the two of us, I'm the most flawed and imperfect...." tears pouring down his cheeks, Futakuchi staring that the older brunette with intensity and is hanging onto every word he's saying, ".....a good person doesn't go out of their way to take rape and impregnate someone for their own selfish gain, a good person doesn't torture someone to the point that they start to lose their goddamn mind and attack people, Daishou is a wonderful person who just wanted someone to love him..." Futakuchi starting to hyperventilate as he was having mixed feelings about all of this.....he's glad that Oikawa is admitting it, but it still doesn't change the fact that he hurt Daishou and took him this fucking long to realize it and say it out loud.....Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akinari....

Akinari having Kenta's words play in his head with tears rolling down his eyes 'believe me, it was made my business the moment he told me that he thought about drowning himself in his own tub and actually acted on it.'

Putting his hands to his mouth and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"And what does he get from this so called 'good person'" Oikawa looking back down to his little brother with rage, "what he got from the 'good person' that raped my cousin, OUR COUSIN, IS PAIN, HUMILIATION, SECLUSION, RAPE AND HIDING FROM ALL OF US SINCE THIS 'GOOD PERSON' IS SO GODDAMN DANGEROUS! HE'S NOT A GOOD FUCKING PERSON YOU NITWIT! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR SPOILED ASS AND QUIT DEFENDING A RAPIST!"

"YOU'RE ASSUMING HE RAPED HIM" Semi cries as he was trying to deny it, "I KNOW HE'S NOT THE MOST SANE PERSON IN THE WORLD, BUT HE ISN'T A RAPIST!"

"Semi sweetheart" Akinari sighing as he can see Semi doesn't want to believe anything that they're willing to tell him, "he did."

"NO" Semi cries as he stands up and flashes everyone glares, thinking back to his father holding him in his bed at the school as he was crying his eyes out after losing Eiji, his very first failed pregnancy as he held the premature deceased alpha up against his naked body, Tooru holding him up against his chest and sang a song to him that he sang to him when he was little, telling him that he's a wonderful mother and that he did what he could....that it wasn't his fault that his baby is gone, sometimes things happen and life is unfair......that sometimes the things and people that they all love get taken away from them.

A cruel world.

"How can he be cruel when....." Semi looking down at the ground as he was actually about to say this.....he was about to open up to all of them willingly about something that he always had a hard time sharing.....hell he and Tooru had a hard time talking about Eiji after his premature birth, body trembling as he lets himself be held by his alpha, Oikawa's eye twitching as he was trying to not cry harder at the sight of his crying brother, everyone else waiting and staring at the blond omega with worry, Akinari slowly walking up to the crying beauty and Futakuchi wondering if this has anything to do with the school, "......when he held me when I had....when I lost...." looking at Oikawa, both of their intense brown eyes on each other, "....he was there to hold me....w-when I lost my...f-first baby....." holding up his hands and could see the blood....see the tiny and bloody infant that fit in the palm of his hands, everyone looking in horror and Konoha hugged his omega up against his chest, Oikawa's eye twitching at the knowledge that his little brother has.....well he's lost another than child.....therefore Oikawa is losing a niece/nephew too.....the thought that Semi has been hit by the losses, just seeing how it affects Tobio makes his heart ache since he knows Semi is experiencing similar pain, "......he took me to the emergency room when he realized that I was going into labor when I was only six months along....it hurt so fucking much..." Akinari walking over to the crying blond and placed a kiss on the blond's forehead......knowing the situation firsthand since he's had to help omegas through that situation, and Tooru there to witness his own child going through that, the amount of blood, the screaming.....the deafening sound of not hearing that tiny cry as the little one comes out, "....so much blood.....he held me when I was holding my little alpha....my Eiji!" Semi wails as he drops to his knees and Konoha went down with him and buried his head in his chest, ".....he sang to me and held me and my baby....HIS GRANDSON! HOW IS HE A BAD PERSON WHEN HE WAS THERE TO HELP ME AND OTHERS OUT WITH THE LOSS OF THEIR LITTLE ONES HUH?! WHY ARE YOU" snapping his head and pointing to the alpha with a pissed off expression and Oikawa returned it, "SO ADAMANT AND NOT LETTING ME BE ABLE TO HAVE MY OWN HAPPINESS!"

"I don't want to take anyone's happiness and I would love for you to be happy and not screaming and starting shit with me" Oikawa snapped back, already riled up again with each other, "but for the fact that you're so blind to see that he has done terrible shit!"

"HE'S NO-"

"Oh wait you're his 'little one'" Oikawa interrupts as he mocks the omega, Iwaizumi getting ready to smack the alpha and everyone keeping an eye on Konoha to make sure that he tries to not jump the brunette again, Semi looking like he wanted to smack his brother, "little one gets to live in a blissful world were every little fucking thing is perfect" Semi about to lunge at him for saying that after pouring his heart out about the loss of his child, Oikawa holding his hand up, "look the miscarriages that you've had hurts me to no end, believe me it does hurt like a bitch to know that my own little brother had to go through that fucked up shit, you lost your babies also means that I've lost nieces and nephews."

Semi shutting his mouth, but still kept on glaring daggers at his brother.

Kita hearing miscarriages and that makes his heart ache as well, feeling that loss, the omega closing his eyes and tried to will away the aching.....then out of nowhere his mark started to burn and had to bite back a pained shout. Ojiro saw and was about to walk up to the omega but Kita snapped his head and shook his head no, the alpha giving him a questioning look as he held the omega's sleeping infant, but Kita narrowed his eyes slightly to let the alpha know to keep his child a safe distance away from the emotional siblings. Ojiro sighs and stays back even though he can see the omega tense up as he turns his attention back to the group, seeing him lightly cupping his bond mark on his shoulder as his shoulder tenses up, seeing the wheels in his head turn.

"Rin....." the omega mutters to himself that caught Suga's attention, seeing him rubbing his mark and frowns.

"But what do you know about our father huh?! I've been around him more than you, I've seen and been on the reciving end of our father's sick and twisted thrill out of torturing people, how much he just seems to get off on it" Oikawa giving a disgusted look as he thinks back to the video of his father torturing Daizo....., "he's a god awful person and you just fall for his shit hook line and sinker....his little puppet."

"I'm not a goddamn puppet!" Semi snaps at him and interlocked his and Konoha's fingers over his stomach, "what, pissed that he loves me and not you?!"

Iwaizumi immediately grabbing the back of Oikawa's neck with wide eyes, Bokuto and Akinari grabbing Oikawa in a heartbeat as the alpha's eyes widen at the angry omega.

"Truth of the matter is that he loves me and not you, so quit taking your anger out on me for something I can't control" Oikawa frozen on the spot at the statement, the memories of him and his father when they were younger are what......they meant nothing?

That's what it felt like......Semi is the golden child and he's nothing.....feelings of the night that his father went into a manic state and tackled him to the ground replayed in his mind, his father choking him and yelling incoherently until he managed to punch and scream at him.....all the while Semi is getting showered with love and affection from him....

"You have no idea what you're talking about...."

"Oh I don't know what I'm talking about" the Elite members all freaking out when the brunette isn't screaming....his voice monotone, Semi growling as he's so fucking angry at this son of a bitch, gets to live out in the outside world happy and carefree, gets to make his own choices, gets to have control in his life, never had to worry for a fucking second while he was being constantly raped, constantly having miscarriages, constantly having suicidal thoughts, having to fight and fight, having the one person that he called mother hurt him and let him be hurt by others, having to witness other omegas getting taken advantage of unless you want to get hurt.....having other omegas turn and hurt you over something that he couldn't control, "you've lived the perfect life, you got to be free and not have to wake up every single damn day fighting to keep yourself afloat, to make it through the day was a difficult task, you didn't have TO FUCKING FIGHT THE SAME GODDAMN WAY THAT I HAD TO" Semi unable to stop crying and poured out emotions that he kept pent up for god knows how long, everyone except Oikawa giving him worried looks, Oikawa looking at him with a blank expression, Futakuchi getting more and more convinced with every word coming out of his mouth that he lived at that fucking school, how Manabu had said so many similar things.....

That he had to fight.

It took everything in him to make it through the day.

How scared he is waking up everyday not knowing what was going to happen.....if it was going to be your last day, if someone else was going to die and how they were going to die, who was going to break down crying, who was going to attack who.....hell Manabu said that some of the omegas have a sick game to observe and make bets on who was going to crack, who was going to be pregnant soon.....who was going to die next....

It was sick.....but Manabu says it helps them distract them from their own problems and even the omega acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.....kind of worrisome, but so whatever you do to survive.....

And Semi is making it as clear as day that he was apart of that school....which meant one fucking thing.....that Tooru is way more fucked up if he actually allowed his child to live in that hell hole.

"Where in the hell did you live" Kita getting asking when the others were in too much shock to ask, "where did your father keep you?"

Semi snapping his head to the older omega and started to hyperventilate, "I lived....out in the country..."

"Doll...." Semi slowly turning his head to his alpha as he kept rubbing his stomach, heart breaking as he looked hurt that he wasn't speaking up, ".....please tell us the truth...."

"Where did your father keep you" Kin questioning the omega with concern, Akinari looking at the ground with shock as he was trying to process what he heard, looking back up to see the omega looking scared shitless and looked like he regretted every word that came out of his mouth, "it doesn't sound safe if you had to fight..."

"O-Out in the count...try...." looking over to Konoha looking even more hurt that Semi was hiding from him, "....Konoha please don't look at me like that..."

"It just....." Konoha looking away from the omega that made Semi panic inwardly that he was going to leave him, ".....it just fucking hurts Eita...."

"P-Please don't leave me..." Semi whimpered as he hugs his stomach, "....please don't leave me and the bo-" Konoha interrupting and hugged the omega and as he was trying so hard to not ball his eyes out, Semi holding onto for dear life as tears poured down his cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you three" Konoha burying his nose in the crook of the omega's neck, "......but you seem scared and...." clinging onto the omega more and started to shake, "......you're hiding your hurt....and I want to help you..."

"You will l-leave me..." Semi looking at the ground as he didn't want to look up at the others, feeling like a fool and getting ready to be questioned to no end.....but he didn't want to believe that his father is a bad person.

'He couldn't save me...'

"Believe me doll, I'm the last person to judge anyone" Konoha looking over to Kita and met the eyes of the gang leader, the two of them both looking away from each other as they both knew what was going through each other's mind.

"N-No....." Semi trying his damndest to not hyperventilate as his old alpha popped into his mind that likes to visit him in his nightmares, the old man always forcing him to wear skimpy clothes, always wanted him to dance for him.....always made him do things....being able to feel the alpha cum in him....

Semi vomiting on the spot and all over Konoha's back that made the others jump, Kita up to him in no time with Suga and Akinari to check up on the stressed pregnant omega, Kita grabbing Semi's chin before he could turn his head away and wiped the trail of saliva and chunks of what he ate earlier running down his chin, Akinari wiping down the floor while Kita pointed Suga to grab a new shirt, "you need to calm down so your boys don't get overwhelmed like you are right now."

Semi leaning into the touch of Konoha as he rubbed his back, the alpha rocking him side to side as he can feel his alpha is upset and he feels like it's about him being too much of a wuss to tell what's going on, "....it's hard...."

"You seem to get stressed out easily" Kita comments as he he holds out his hand and Suga immediately gives him a bottle of water, raising an eyebrow when Kita gives him a look and couldn't help but look off to the side in embarrassment, Kita flicking the back of Konoha's head and he couldn't help but whine.

"Why did you do that" Konoha complained as he looks over to the older male as he continues to rock Kita side to side, placing a kiss on blond's cheek.

"Because I can" Kita responds without no hesitation as he still kept his eyes on the blond, Semi shrinking a bit at the intense gaze of older omega, "you need to calm down, stress can affect a baby, well in your case babies, badly and I can tell how much you and Konoha love your little ones already" the gang leader raising a hand up and snapped his fingers to Ojiro and the alpha walked up to him with Danuja still out like a light, Kita happy that he put the ear mufflers on his baby otherwise he would be screaming his head off from the yelling.

"Y-Yeah, I really want to be able to have them..."

"Do you have any children" Kita questions as Akinari squats next to Suga and Kita to spray the floor to get rid of the smell, running a hand through Semi's hair and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Semi just gave a small shake with a frown, looking like he was going to cry, Oikawa looking over to him as he was just having mixed feeling about his little brother......he wanted a little brother.....but this isn't exactly what he had in mind. Daishou giving him five siblings wasn't something that he had in mind either....Oikawa giving a low growl as he was pissed off that the omega thinks that he had the perfect life when it was far from it......but his heart aches that his brother seems like he's in genuine pain about where he used to live......which Oikawa didn't know exactly how to take since his father just talks up his little one and how much he's succeeding more in life and blah blah blah. It drives him insane to just having the one that's better than him sitting in front of him to keep reminding him how much of a failure he was in his father's eyes......and he was going ahead and tossing his mother in there since his mom just up and vanished when his mom and dad finally fucking divorced....never bothered to even say bye. Even though he knows he went out of his way to avoid being around his mother and father, it still hurt that his mom didn't at least just say, even through text 'hey brat, I'm moving' or something along those lines.

He would love to have something over nothing, even if it's negative at this point in his life.

He's come to terms with his mother and father are just selfish and people not fit to be parents, so he's gotten it through his head that he will never have a decent relationship with them.....he's not opposed....but at the same time he doesn't see it happening anytime soon....or at all.

Hurts to think about it and having Semi around him a lot now is just a slap in the face.....but where in the hell did his father have him that his brother had to fight and made him afraid on a daily basis? He can see that everyone is wanting to know and can see that Kita is trying to coax him and calm him down along with Konoha....Oikawa snapping his head away from them and walked over to Futakuchi with Iwaizumi walking next to him with a concerned expression.

"Trash don't you think you should hmm, oh I don't know" popping him on the back of his head that made Oikawa give his normal annoying whining, "talk to your little brother?!"

"He's got Kita and his boyfriend, what does he need me for?"

"He's your brother" Daichi groans as he walks over to Semi to make sure that Semi was alright as he knows that Iwaizumi's got him right now.

"Your brother who seriously looks like he's in genuine pain" Iwaizumi nodding along with what Daichi said as he pointed his thumb to the alpha, then pointing to Semi "that he's was put through something that it would be good for all of us, and especially you, talk to him about it, he's hurt and I think it would mean a lot to him."

"He doesn't like me" Oikawa grunts as he stands above Futakuchi, the younger alpha snapping his head to the three alphas that walked up to him, "why would he want to listen to me?"

"He would listen if you weren't being a jackass."

"I wasn't being a jackass, I'm being honest."

"Honest to the point that you brought back an unwanted memory of him losing his son, a stillborn Oikawa" grabbing the younger alpha's shoulders to face him, rolling his eyes and gives a groan when Oikawa looks off to the side to avoid eye contact with him, "you lost a nephew that you didn't know about and it was his very first pregnancy, I think you should talk to him about it. Build a relationship for christ's sake!"

"Get it through your stubborn head that he doesn't want to hear jack shit from me" Oikawa grunts as he still looks away from the older alphas.

"Your nephew Oikawa....."

"I don't want to hear it..." Oikawa gritting his teeth to keep him from growling at his childhood friend, knowing it didn't end up well the last time he decided to do that to his friend, "......he daddy's little omega and it's obvious that he won't listen to me even though I've lived with him and been around him more than Semi ever has, because if he were around our father more than I have than he would know what a god awful human being Tooru is....." looking over to the blond, ".....puppet..."

"He's not his puppet trash" Iwaizumi punching his arm.

"What if he kind of is...."

Oikawa about to open his mouth when Futakuchi spoke up, the two older alphas looking down to the young alpha by the laptop, "repeat that again."

"I'm saying I think he kinda is" the alpha says carefully.

"What makes you think that" Iwaizumi looking shocked as he thought that Futakuchi would be one of the last people to agree with Oikawa when the alpha is throwing a fit, "what do you know that we don't?"

"Well...." looking over to Semi who was clinging onto Konoha looking like he was wanting to run away from this whole situation, seeing Kita holding Danuja and was offering the blond to hold him, to which Semi gave a small nod at the request, looking up to the redhead, "......I know that omega."

The two of them jump as Bokuto walks up to the two of them with shock, "you know him?"

Futakuchi nodded.

"How?"

"Well.....you know that place I was dragged to by my father....that school..." Futakuchi shivering at the mention of that place, still seeing Tooru's manic smile as he twisted the knob that electrocuted him, gently touching one of the scars on his head at the memory, hearing that manic laughter that haunted his sleep for months on end, still has nightmares of that, seeing his father sitting there doing nothing to stop him.....that his father was the one to request it since Tooru told him that he gave his father all of the methods they could possibly use, and that his father was the one to select and final stamp of approval the day of for the torture methods. Still seeing Manabu looking horrified expression and how he had to cover his ears at his screaming, seeing him being the only one crying and showing any kind of sympathy.

The three alphas all looking horrified, "wait.....Manabu is from that place...."

Futakuchi nodded his head, "yeah....he was the omega that Tooru forced to watch me being tortured...."

Bokuto looking like he was going to vomit, Iwaizumi looking up to the omega then back at his younger cousin as his horrified expression intensified, Oikawa's eyes watered as the two torture methods his own father put the younger alpha through went through his mind, Futakuchi didn't hold back on exactly what his father did and his father's manic smile and laughing.....being able to play it in his head what exactly went down. Looking up to Manabu......

"He seemed like a nice guy..."

"He really is a good guy......he didn't like what your father and mine were doing to me...." Futakuchi taking a deep breath as he really didn't want to think about that final 'test', method so to speak, how Manabu was apart of that one.....tears forming in his eyes at the thought and wished that the two of them weren't subjected to it.....how he was glad that the others were too emotional to question him what else his father and Tooru also made him do.

"So what is he doing with my father" Oikawa looking over to Futakuchi with intense eyes that made Futakuchi flinch, having to remind himself that this is Oikawa and not Tooru, that Oikawa doesn't have the same deadly intent as his father.

"I.....he works under your father..."

"Works..." Oikawa tilting his head to the side and rubbed his temples, "you do realize that he's probably been around Daishou....."

Futakuchi froze at that statement.

"So you said that this place is a school" Iwaizumi questions as Bokuto looked up at the redhead on the screen and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes slightly as he' catching something familiar about the red head, sticking his tongue out as he couldn't place his finger on it, "what is this school exactly....."

"You've been holding back a bit with this, I can see it in your eyes" Oikawa setting his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, Futakuchi snapping out of his shock as he was trying to figure out what this could possibly mean, "my little brother is raised by this omega in that school that you don't know where it is because when you were taken to the school, you said that you were blindfolded and were tied up so that you couldn't take the blindfold off, that you were in the back of the van and were just encased in darkness, meaning that this place is super private and that Jirou knew that him taking you there meant that he was given orders by my father at some point in time before that to use any precaution possible to keep anyone they don't want to know where it is unaware of it. You said that is a long drive right?"

"Y-Yeah, long drive and I couldn't keep track of how long it took, my dad knew me well enough that I'm observant when I want to be and made it nearly impossible. He only made one stop" Futakuchi looking up in thought, "but I was fucking scared that by that point it could have been an hour, it could have been thirty minutes, could have been five before we stopped, but he went inside to grab the food and at least fed me.....but that was about it, back to ignoring me and making sure that I had no idea where we were......the only thing I got from it is that it was secluded from the sounds that I heard from the outside, mostly silent with the wind blowing through some trees.....must have been in the woods maybe? I'm only taking a guess on that since I didn't feel any heat from me from the sun....who knows it could have been night time for all I know, but with how much security that the place has it should have been a clear indication that it's hidden" the three alphas nodded as they tried to think about every little thing that the younger alpha is telling them, "heard some beeping noises and my father talking to some alphas. Had to go through multiple doors and locks before we got into the.....the lobby? I'm just taking a wild stab that it was the lobby since the phone went off a couple of time and someone answered it, voice sounded a bit familiar but I didn't pay all that much attention since I was freaking out what was going to be done with me..."

Oikawa's eye twitching as Kin stood off to the side taking in what his nephew is saying.

"So place obviously gets business" Futakuchi says, "Tooru talked about his busy schedule and how annoying my father was being with him, that he's going to be happy for the day that he's dead....."

Iwaizumi cringes, "I know Jirou can be a pain in the ass, but I would have thought with your father, Tooru and Seiji hang around each other that they would at least somewhat like each other...."

"My dad's two faced, I'm not all too shocked" Oikawa spoke up as he couldn't help but cringe at that statement too, "it's just kind of weird to hear it since Jirou's dead..."

Now wondering if his father practically danced on Jirou's grave at the news of Jirou's death....

"Although I'm curious as to why."

The four alphas snapping their head to Kin as he spoke up, looking a little suspicious about it all, but the alpha wasn't going to voice his thoughts right now.

"My dad hates people for the stupidest shit" Oikawa grunts as he looks over to his little brother, locking eyes with the blond and could tell that the blond was starting to listen in as he was holding Danuja up against his chest, sitting in Konoha's lap as the others turned their attention to the alphas.

"Same here......" Oikawa's eyes gaining intensity as he speaks to his little brother again, "so father kept you in a place where you had to fight huh?"

Semi just glared at the alpha, feeling Danuja giving a weak purr in the blond's hold when he felt Semi get tense.

"Now you got nothing to say."

"Quit looking for a fight" Iwaizumi groans as he punches Oikawa's arm.

"I'm not looking for a fight more as I'm looking for answers" Oikawa's eye twitching, "and little brother is withholding information from all of us."

Semi curling himself in the alpha as he knew that the questions were going to be coming....placing a small kiss on the infant's head as he was happy that Kita is letting him hold his child to help sooth him a bit. Kita setting his hand on his hips as he stand up, seeing nothing but determination in the brunette's eyes that he didn't see moments ago.

"Manabu" Oikawa pointing to the redhead on the screen, "your adoptive mother?"

Semi nodding.

"Where did you live" and before Semi could open his mouth Oikawa added with a low growl, "and don't you fucking dare say the country. You're not fooling me and you're not fooling anyone else......where did you and Manabu live at that you, and I'm going to take a wild stab that also Manabu, had to fight everyday to survive with you as well."

Semi looking down and clenched his eyes shut, taking a deep breath as he wishes he can just run off right now and hide until the give up on asking him these questions.....but knowing Oikawa wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.....looking over to Futakuchi who for some reason knows about the school....

"Semi please...." Futakuchi begs as tears well up in his eyes, "......please tell me that you didn't have to live there..."

"Live where" Konoha questions as Semi looks over to the brunette with a horrified expression, Konoha lightly shaking Semi with a worried expression as he saw the look on Semi's face, "where..." looking up to Futakuchi, "guys where?!"

Suga looked between Semi and Futakuchi with worried expressions, being able to feel Semi's inner turmoil that it made him start to tear up, taking a deep breath as he sits himself next to Semi, "I can feel your agony....how scared you are...." Semi looking over as he keeps forgetting that Suga can feels others emotions, Konoha and the others focusing on what he was saying, ".....it....." tears streaming down his face that it made Semi feel worse, ".....this is the same kind of turmoil I can feel in Tobio....." Oikawa's eye twitching as he knows that his omega has had it way too rough, he knows his fiance is hurting.....but hearing it from someone who can tell just how upset someone is doesn't help, Iwaizumi patting his shoulder, ".......what I can feel briefly in Keiji here and there as well when he lets himself get deep into thought..." Semi and the others looking a little shocked by that, they knew Keiji has been through some shit with Junn, but the omega handles himself so well for the most part that it makes others think that he's not in that much pain....although they know that it's stupid thinking on their part.

Although Akinai and Kin are aware of Keiji's hurt, both of them being there for Keiji in his sleepless nights and crying fits.....and Akinari can tell that Keiji isn't talking to his alphas about it by how hurt the alpha looks that Keiji was in THAT much pain.

'Keiji you need help too.....'

"Please let us help and be there for you...." Suga wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Eita.....I'm not going to leave you" Konoha placing a kiss on his neck, Semi trying so hard to not cry when he heard Konoha's voice cracking, ".....what did your father allow you to go through..."

'He couldn't save me..."

"He's a good man..." Semi whimpers as he thinks back to Tooru swinging him around when he was little, seeing a big smile and love that his father has for him, Tooru always falling over when he would attempt to spin like him, would always praise him......told him that he loves him, snapping out of his thoughts to Oikawa with a glare, "he's a good man who was there for me..."

"Tch" Oikawa pointing to the laptop, "play that video Futakuchi."

"W-"

"The one with Daizo" Konoha spoke up before Oikawa could, Oikawa looking taken back for a second, but overall is happy that Konoha is being a good boyfriend to his little brother to try and help open his eyes.

Semi snapped his head to the alpha holding him, "huh?!"

"It's something that you need to see Eita."

"What, are you going to try to turn me against my own father" Semi snapped at him with disbelief, not looking too happy with his alpha, "you going to deny me happiness too?!"

"I'm not trying to deny you anything doll" Konoha says as calmly as possible, knowing that yelling back at the omega is only going to make things worse, as irritated as he is with the omega keeping things from him, "I'm hurt that you refuse to say a damn thing to me-"

Semi flinching at that, starting to feel worse that he's making an alpha upset with him......hating himself that he can never make an alpha happy with him no matter what he does...

"-I want to be able to be there for you, to keep holding you and the boys...." tears started to well up in Konoha's eyes that made Semi's heart ache, leaning himself more into his alpha's hold as he was starting to feel like a bad omega, "....open yourself and let me help you for fucks sake."

Tears pouring down Semi's cheeks.

"Believe it or not Semi I want to fucking help you out as well" Oikawa grunts, "he cares and wants to be there for you like an alpha should for their omega" Semi snapping his head to the alpha, "so get your head out of your ass and listen to me."

"Tact trash" Iwaizumi groans as punches the alpha on the upper arm, Oikawa whining as Semi narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Truth hurts that Tooru doesn't love anyone" Iwaizumi hitting him again.

"Or you being jealous that he loves me."

"Or how about I kick my foo-"

"NO" Iwaizumi cutting him off as he slams his hand over the brunette's mouth, Oikawa ripping the alpha's hand over his mouth and gave Semi a big crazed smile.

"I'm not jealous.....that last thing that I would ever be of you, is jealous! Mr. Perfect gets to have the perfect fucking life, so of course he only thinks of himself, selfish just like Tooru!"

"I'm not selfish, I've never had the perfect life!" Suga grabbing the baby from the blond and scooted back, Konoha groaning as he stands up with his omega and just wished for the yelling to stop, Akinari groaning and was getting ready to drag Oikawa's ass out of the room and kick his ass for pushing his brother's buttons.

"Then tell me about your 'not so perfect life' brother, tell me!" Oikawa snaps, "tell me why father keeps you at the same fucking school" Semi froze "that Futakuchi was dragged to and was tortured at, that the sweet omega at the lunch, that Manabu works under father, that Manabu witnessed Futakuchi getting the life nearly tortured out of him!"

Semi looking over to Futakuchi with shock and disbelief, "n-no!"

Futakuchi frowning at him, like seeing Daishou again when he was younger, anything negative said about his father when he's around is deflected, no real reason behind it and would defend his father until the bitter end......especially sad to think about since Futakuchi is picking up that Seiji wasn't the nicest to Daishou.....well never has been that good to him since he hid Daishou's true gender from himself and the world....

So desperate for that love....

"Tell me why you lived in a place that hurt people like that!"

"NO! FATHER WOULD NEVER FUCKING DO THAT!"

"HAHA" Oikawa slapping his knee in an overdramatic fashion, "OH GOD YOU WILL BELIEVE ANY BULLSHIT THAT FATHER WILL TELL YOU!"

"IT'S NOT BULLSHIT" Semi cries as he tries to wipe away the memory forcing its way through his mind, him walking down the aisle in a wedding dress that was body fitting, white and strapless, beautiful diamond necklace that the alpha bought him for the 'special' day that Semi was prepped for, Tooru holding his hand as he walked him down the aisle......Manabu coming up behind them not too long after as the priest, or some alpha......Semi didn't know at this point, handing him and the alpha the rings......the alpha's lips against his when the alpha told his new husband to kiss the bride, Semi swallowing his vomit the best that he could and placed a hand over his stomach, "NO HE WOULDN'T.....HE WOULDN'T!"

'He handed you off the alpha....'

'He didn't save you from the alpha....'

'Tooru knew what he did to you...'

"HE COULDN'T....." everyone at this point being able to tell that Semi is talking to himself.....sounding like he was trying to convince himself to believe something, Semi fighting back the voices as he shakes the his old alpha out of his mind, "HE LOVES ME ANS WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE!"

"Play it."

Futakuchi switching videos and played the video that they know Semi wouldn't be able to deny, it's going to be hard for Semi since he knows that it's almost the same fucking denial that Daishou had with his father up until recently.

Semi and everyone else snapping their heads to the video, the only ones not seeing it being Semi, Suga, Daichi, Kin, Kita and Ojiro, who checked Kita's phone for him and sent a message to Suna to see if he was ok.

-Daisho leaned close to his younger cousin and whispered, “just deny as long as you can.”

“That’s my plan, play along and deny until was can’t deny anymore."

“Glad we are on the same page” Daisho nervously chuckles.

“Oh boys I’m so glad you two could make it” Tooru cheers as he walks back into the living room in his home a few minutes after, carrying a tray with a cups filled with steaming hot tea, “tea for you boys!”-

Semi looking around the house of what he could in the video, nice, big and fancy, his father walking into the living room in front of Futakuchi and Daishou, tilting his head to the side a bit when he could see the smile in his father looking a little....off...

Oikawa keeping a close eye on Semi's reactions, glad that Konoha is holding him right now so at least.

-Daisho sitting up straight and bowed his head in thanks as the older alpha set the tray on the small table in front of them, Futakuchi mimicking his cousin, “thank you for inviting us over to your home.”

“Oh it’s not a problem you two” Tooru chirps as he took a sip of the tea.

“Is someone else coming over” Daishou questions pointing to the extra cup.

“Oh good observation Seiji junior” Tooru forcing a smile-

That smile making Semi feel a little uneasy, shaking his head as he thinks he's letting Oikawa's words get to him.

"Same damn smile that he had at the house" Daichi mutters, Suga nodding in agreement.

Kin hating that fucking smile.

Kita leaning in closer as he trusted Suga with his child and didn't feel the need to keep an eye on him constantly, making sure to keep his eye on Tooru and seeing if there was any looks that Tooru gave Daishou any indication that he was eyeing him in that way.

-“Someone is going to be joining us, he’s here already actually.”-

Semi cringing a bit, knowing his father pulled something similar at the dinner......Semi shaking head and kept his eyes on his father, seeing what in the hell does this video prove that his father is as bad as they're saying.

-“W-who did you invite over Tooru” Futakuchi stuttering a bit.

“Oh you know” Tooru chuckles as he sat his cup in the table with the biggest smile and snapped his fingers, “someone familiar.”

The door to the kitchen bursting open not even five seconds after the alpha snapped his fingers, two gigantic alpha’s in black suits coming in and slammed Daizo onto the floor. The alpha face planted the floor and groaned in pain with mouth covered by duct tape, his hands tied behind his back with rope, shirtless and was covered in cuts and bruises. One of his eyes was completely swelled shut.

Seeing nothing but pain as clear as day in the one eye of the green eyed alpha.-

Kin shot up from where he sat and Akinari had to grab his hands from going out the door to head over to Tooru himself, "don't!"

"Look what he fucking did Aki!" Kin snapped at the younger alpha that made Akinari flinch, Iwaizumi hurrying over to the two and helped Akinari sit Kin down in the chair, "Daizo did something awful, I fucking get it that he should have repercussions, but Tooru taking into his own hands and doing this to him, a mentally unstable individual who didn't know what he did was wrong and didn't see what he did as wrong, Tooru knows better and knows what's up with him and is beating the shit out of that child is fucking uncalled for!"

"I know, but you going for round two ain't going to help" Akinari snapped.

Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Futakuchi tilting their heads to the side in confusion, Oikawa looking shocked, "round two?"

Akinari took a deep breath, "later I promise."

"You better Papa" Iwaizumi says.

Akinari looking down and nodded, not surprised that his son still hasn't let the bathroom incident at the funeral go.

Kita narrowed his eyes at the screen at the glee Tooru's face, Kita seeing this behavior displayed plenty of times in the gang world.......Tooru enjoys this. Ojiro next to him looking up at the screen in shock.

"This is.....not good" Ojiro mutters to the omega.

Kita nodding, "this will make our mission difficult for sure."

Daichi wrapping Suga, and therefore Danuja, in his arms, both of them looking horrified at the man that just seems.....almost the complete opposite....Daichi knowing he wasn't imagining things when he would briefly see Tooru's manic smile here and there.

Semi's eyes widening and froze on the spot, recognizing the two alphas that tossed Daizo in the room.....his father....he's smiling at this....why is he smiling at this?

"No no no no no no no no" Semi muttering to himself as he was trying to convince himself, tell himself anything, any excuse to pop up in his mind to use to justify what is going on right now.

Interlocking his hands with Konoha's over his slightly swollen stomach.

'My father.....he wouldn't....he couldn't save me?'

Semi forcing the tears back as best as he could, 'he couldn't save me....'

-“Ta-da” Tooru sings as he waves off the two men in the black suits, the alpha then walked over and lightly kicked the alpha’s head, “wakey wakey little shit!”-

Semi, Suga and Daichi flinching at that. Kita, Kin and Ojiro narrowing their eyes at the sadistic glee coming off of the alpha.

-“What did you do to him” Daisho staring at his cousin in shock.

“Oh you know, a little of this” giving a wicked grin as he slammed his foot into Daizo’s side, the younger alpha whining in pain, “and a little of that” squatting down and yanked the alpha’s hair up, and slammed his head on the ground multiple times, “all that fun jazz.”-

Semi taking a couple steps back at that as he didn't recognize the man on the screen, this isn't Tooru who was always sweet with him and seemed like he was the nicest person in the world, this is.....Semi unable to hold back tears as his father just plays around with Daizo like some sort of prey.

Like the predator and the prey.

"No...."

Konoha holding his omega closer to him.

Daichi and Suga glad that their girls were out of there of the house, both feeling sick to their stomachs that they unknowingly at the time just let their girls be around this sadistic alpha.

-“Why?”

“Oh Futakuchi he hurt your mate yesterday” Tooru giving a small pout as he slammed his foot on the back of the green eyed alpha’s head, “poor beauty was just having a nice dinner with his boyfriend and his family, when he decided to stab the beauty’s hand and groped him under the table” eye twitching and put more pressure to the back of Daizo’s head as the alpha groan in reaction, “he even stuck his thumb in his mouth and tasted him.”-

All the ones who haven't seen the video all looked shocked about that, Kita cracking his knuckles and Ojiro patted his back.

"You will have your chance Shinsuke."

"I know."

Semi taking another step back.

-“Your boyfriend is pregnant with your child my Kenji, that’s just not right.”

Daizo snapped his head up in surprise as Tooru took his foot off the back of his head, looking shocked at that piece of information and tried to talk from his covered mouth.

“Yes he’s pregnant with Kenji’s baby you little shit” smirking at the rage filled alpha, “what, jealous that it’s not your baby?”

“Very pissed off about that actually” Futakuchi spoke up, "that’s my child you could have seriously injured.”

“Therefore punishment needs to reigned down upon him."-

"P-Punishment....."

Konoha looking to his omega and it made him almost break down in tears, seeing Semi trying so hard to not crack in this very moment at the turn of events with him....seeing someone that Semi cares about end up being someone.....seeing them in a different light.

He knew it was going to be a rough night for his omega.

Kita wincing a bit when his mark burned again, cupping it that made Ojiro scoot back to mess with the omega's phone again.

-Tooru bent down to grab his and Daizo’s cup of tea, “I don’t like people who hurt pregnant omegas…...he failed his test.”

“What test” Futakuchi frowned, “he was being tested yesterday?”

“Unknowingly” smiling at the shocked alpha on the floor, “but that was due to his stupidity of raping your boyfriend at the hotel, that could have caused us way too many fucking problems if you weren’t there to call your father, and you Daishou for being able to talk your way into keeping everyone who witnessed it quiet…..which how did you do so?”

Daishou gave a small jump, “oh ah, they were very cooperative for the most part, Tobio’s brother was the hardest one to talk into it, but after I gave the threat to Tobio to get him to sign the contract and keep quiet…..he shut up and conceded.”-

"He was smart to leave you out of that" Kin says to Oikawa.

It hit Oikawa when Kin said that.....knowing that Daishou was actually protecting him there a bit too.....making the guilt hit him stronger.

-“Beauty was that scared wasn’t he” Tooru chuckled as he gave Daizo another kick, “then again he couldn’t look at Daizo the whole time at dinner so I guess so…...can’t say I blame him if he got fucked so brutally that he has to be in a wheelchair!”-

"Beauty" Kin questions as he raises an eyebrow, Kita right there with him and crossed his arms in front of his breasts.

Oikawa looking over to the suspicious Kin, looking over to his father on the screen as something is really starting to bother him about this....his father's boner for his fiance.....pinching the bridge of his nose as he knows that something is off about this.

Daichi and Suga and flinching at the kick, Kin growling even more.

-“When’s he going to be out of the wheelchair?”

“Next week, why?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just curious and have to know everything” smiling at the two of them, “I mean he’s family so I want to make sure he’s ok, he seemed to be a very sweet and pleasant person at dinner; surprisingly lovely manners for someone who used to be a prostitute.”

“He’s a good person who fell on hard times, he just wants the best for his son.”

Tooru kept on smiling, “glad to know, from the pictures his kid is adorable!”

Futakuchi nodded, “he’s a good kid.”

“Good” then looked back at Daizo, “so now you little shit, you failed.”-

Daichi and Suga hating that look on the alpha's face as he says that.

Semi giving a small whimper and squeezed his alpha's hands, Konoha kissing his cheek, "I got you and will never let you go."

Semi nodding.

-Daizo just glaring up at the alpha.

“Tch, still pissy that Tobio is having a baby with your cousin and not you” rolling his eyes as he lightly shook the cups of scalding hot tea in his hands, “pathetic.”

“What exactly do you plan on doing to him” Daishou questioned.

“You were with me, your father and Jirou yesterday”-

Kin and the others that haven't seen the video not liking how Tooru was eyeing the burning tea in his hands, Kin, Kita and Ojiro seeing that the older alpha was wearing a black glove on the hand holding Daizo’s tea.

-“You were told that we were going to be keeping an eye out on not only Tobio, but on your cousin as well.”

Daishou’s eyes widening as he remembered his father’s words as clear as day in his head, “that if he were to do anything stupid again, that he would be tossed.”

“Bingo Seiji junior” Tooru beamed, “little cousin is going to have a pleasant stay at my school!”-

Everyone briefly looking at Semi when the school is mentioned, Futakuchi cringing as Semi looked even more horrified than before and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Semi starting to feel like he was about to throw up again.....why would his father want to willingly put someone in there?

'He....he couldn't save me?'

-Tooru saw Futakuchi messing with his scars on his head and smirked, “brings back painful memories doesn’t it?”-

Kin, Semi, Kita looking over to Futakuchi as the alpha started to give a sad look in his eyes, Semi letting a tear run down his cheek at the thought of Futakuchi being at the school.

-Futakuchi having to take deep breaths to calm himself, “yes it does.”

“But the treatments worked though didn’t they?”

“Yes they did sir.”

“So it’s a good idea to toss your cousin the way you were tossed” walking over and whispered in the young alpha’s ear, “now you don’t have impure thoughts on wanting to fuck other alphas.”-

Semi crying more and looked back and forth between Futakuchi and the video, "y-you....s-school?"

Futakuchi happy that Semi is slowly getting there, giving a small nod.

"D-Daizo....s-school?"

Futakuchi bowing his head and nodded, Semi looking back over to his father and cried harder, leaning into his alpha's touch.

"What school" Kin questions his husband.

"I don't know" looking at Futakuchi and Semi, "but they know."

-Futakuchi gulped, “yes that is true.”

He leaned away from Futakuchi and gave him a sickly sweet smile, “so now to punish your cousin for violating YOUR beauty of a boyfriend, you get to choose what kind of punishment he gets to have in the obedience school.”

Futakuchi froze, “what?”

“He needs to be tossed and punished” Tooru cheers as he skipped over to Daizo and poured the scalding hot tea on the alpha’s forehead, Daizo’s painful screams being muffled behind the duct tape.

Tooru laughing his ass off as Futakuchi and Daisho stare in horror, Futakuchi having to hold back his cousin from jumping off the couch. His face red and blisters already starting to form on the alpha’s face, his whole body spazzing out, seeing his wrists already have burn marks on them from the struggling. Tears are running down his cheeks at the pain.-

"NO!" Semi screams as he covers his face with his hands, dropping to his knees on the floor as Daizo screams and Tooru's giggles filled his ears, Konoha going down with him and cradled the omega in his lap, placing his head on the omega's and rocked them back and forth as Semi just lost it, the happy memories....the good times they have had, those smiles......they all are tainted and doesn't know what to believe with his own father.

He finally got the father that he's wanted all of his life, he tried to not dwell on the fact....the fact that Tooru got to walk in and out of the school, didn't take him out of there at any time......tried to let himself not dwell on it since he learned this piece of information.....

'Was Tooru lying to me.....?'

"NO NO NO NO NO" Semi clinging onto the alpha's shirt for dear life.

"I'm so sorry doll" Konoha whimpers at his omega's reaction, "I'm here, I'm right here."

Semi nodding as he was trying to even out his breathing as much as he could, Konoha rubbing his omega's slightly swollen stomachs.

"I'm not leaving you three."

Oikawa looking away from the couple and clenched his eyes shut, not expecting Semi to lose it like this.....biting his bottom lip as his lips quivered and tried his best to not cry along with his little brother, Iwaizumi patting him on the shoulder as he walks over to Semi and kneeled down next to the blond alpha and omega, setting his hands on his knees. Semi immediately grabbing his 'cousin's' hands, giving it a harsh squeeze as he balls his eyes out.

Kita's eye twitching at the sound of Semi as he was getting to him, keeping his eyes on the screen as Tooru seemed to take pleasure in Daizo's pain.....really hating how Semi is getting to him and doesn't even want to think of the reason why this omega is bringing the voice of the crying mother, how he has a strange pull to the younger omega, strange pull to the two little boys in the omega.

"Fuck..." the omega grunts to himself.

Daichi staring at the screen with shock at different person that's up there, not the welcoming alpha that on Christmas day.....

Suga wasn't able to look at that and held the tiny alpha up against him more, feeling the little one give a weak purr in response to his tenseness, placing a kiss on the little alpha's cheek as he cries at Daizo's and Semi's pain, being able to FEEL it from Semi big time, and can even feel it from Daizo in the video.

"Aki I'm about to murder him."

"Kin I know...." holding his hand since he's afraid that the older alpha will take the chance to go for round two with him.....

"Shouldn't you guys give this to the President" Kita questions.

"It would have to be viewed by not only the President" Kin responds as he looks over to the gang leader looking at him with curiosity, "it would have to be viewed by me, Tooru, Seiji and other Powerhouse members as well, since we all look and make decisions together, and knowing Tooru he will know....he doesn't know about the videos as far as I know, but he and Seiji will get their hands on it first."

"Before everyone else?"

"Yes, they've done it plenty of times before, not to save their own skins but to save some other members skins" Kin groans, "they are intelligent and they know how to get their hands on things, if it's coming from us we will be backed up into a corner and they WILL look into it before it even gets close to the President, and therefore they will know we have other videos and ransack the place. I would personally hand it to him myself, but the they have personal little spies nearly everywhere twenty-four seven, believe me someone tried doing that before, and they were never seen again, of course President never knew that."

"Tooru and Seiji really have themselves ready for anything don't they?"

"Seiji is a paranoid individual, and knowing Tooru and how he likes to have a plan for everything" Kin nodding with an irked expression at the thought, "it was like the moment they started working together, it was like shit hit the fan."

-“You should learn it is never ok to stab people Daizo” Tooru chuckles, “only if they deserve it” slamming his foot on Daizo’s head again, causing Daizo to cry out more in pain, “now Futakuchi, decide what punishment to give him for hurting your pregnant boyfriend.”

“D-does my father know your doing this” Daishou questioning while still staring wide eyed at his crying cousin.

“Yes and no” Tooru raising an eyebrow at his best friend’s son, “he knows that I’m holding onto him and taking him to my school today, but he doesn’t know about what I’m specifically doing right now in my home…..”

“Then why are you doing this if you’re not even going to be telling my father” he growls at the older brunette, “I have half a mind to tell him that you’re torturing him on your own like this without even knowing, someone could be easily listen in or be videotaping!”

“And you would be very smart to not say anything to him” walking over and pulling out a pocket knife as he walked over to Daishou.-

Kin's eye twitching.

Kita paying attention to Tooru, and he's noticed that Tooru has been looking over to Daishou a lot.....like he was showing off the amega even though Daishou is clearly showing how much he's not liking this, "interesting."

Semi forcing himself to look at Tooru walking towards Daishou with a knife after that threat, laying his head on Konoha's shoulders as he kept on crying, still horrified and......confused about all of this now....

'Why Tooru?'

Daichi and Suga just looking even more horrified by the minute, Danuja still giving a weak purr as he slept to help Suga holding him.

-“Now why ruin the fun” grabbing onto Daisho’s hand and facing his palms upwards, Daisho doing his best to keep himself calm, “he deserves it.”

Daishou’s eye slightly twitched when Tooru slowly pressed the knife on the palm of his hand, slowly dragging the knife and cutting his skin open, bloody slowly oozing out of the palm of his hands. Tooru frowned at the lack of pain and panic the alpha showed. Daishou just seemed to be spacing out as he stared at Daizo.-

Kita wondering if Tooru, in a way, was somewhat marking.....like in a sick twisted way signaling that he was about to claim the amega when he cut the amega's hand. Kita knows it's probably far fetched, but at the same time just hearing about all that he did to the amega, and just him showing off his dominance. Kita honestly wouldn't put it behind him at this point, looking at a poor and blissfully unaware amega who didn't know what was about to happen to him.

Not looking forward to when Seiji finds out.

Semi clenching onto Konoha more at his father's actions towards Daishou.....seeming to hit him that Tooru might have....it's.....Semi swallowing his bile that threatened to come out, kind of glad that Konoha is shirtless since he's probably expecting him to vomit again....

'Sorry alpha.'

The hotel couple looking away from the screen as they both have had enough of Tooru hurting Daizo and Daishou.

Oikawa and the others not blaming them for that.

-“I will actually do more if you try to rat me out to your father, and I really don’t want to hurt you, cousin fucker.”-

All except the Elites, not counting Semi, all look over to Futakuchi with confused expressions, the alpha blushing and shook his head, "he's not talking about me...I didn't even look at Daishou in that way at the time."

"Then who" Bokuto questions with curious bright golden eyes.

"It's a long story....." Akinari looking guilty as Kenta's words wouldn't leave him alone.....that he, Iwaizumi and Oikawa pushed Daishou to want to kill himself....

Oikawa looking over to Semi looking at him with sad and curious eyes, "since you will be sharing this school" Semi looking down with a frown and a small nod, "we will tell you guys..." gulping at everyones.....especially Tobio's reactions, "deal little brother?"

Semi looked back up with shock, seeing nothing but sad and genuine eyes, that he wasn't being condescending in any way.......that his brother.....Konoha.....everyone wants to open up...

Tobio opened up as much as he didn't want to....Semi knows that he needs to quit being a hypocrite and open up....

He doesn't want to....but seeing this video....this video that he's still trying to completely process....knowing that he was going to have little to no sleep tonight....

His heart hurts......it hurts so much...

Semi giving a small nod.

-Daishou nodded, “not a word.”

Tooru then looked at Futakuchi, the younger alpha staring at the brunette in fear, “so what kind of punishment would you like to bestow on your cousin?”

“They are all so painful” the younger alpha mumbled.

“I know they are my Kenji” pushing the younger brunette’s hair back, looking at the nasty scars on either side of Futakuchi’s head that he always hid, lightly kissing both of the scars that it made Futakuchi whimper.-

Semi looking over to Futakuchi looking like he was in another world as that part of the video played, seeing nothing but pain in his eyes.

-“If it were up to me and not your hot headed father, I would have went with something less…….shocking” snorting as the younger brunette just tensed up further, “oh lord I’m being very insensitive aren’t I!”-

Now that some of the others know the context behind that, Oikawa and the others who knew all growled, Oikawa speaking up as Futakuchi takes a deep breath, "very fucking insensitive."

-“So my Kenji, what punishment do you want to bestow on Daizo?”-

Before they could hear what Futakuchi could give on the video, Kita gave a loud gasp and cupped his mark, that looking way too familiar to the group seeing Daishou doing the same thing, the gang leader dropping to the floor and cupped his bond mark on his shoulder.

"Shin!" Ojiro running over to the omega since with the omega's phone, trying to call Suna when this happened, Semi unable to stop himself and crawls over to the omega, Konoha right behind him. The rest of the group running to the omega's aid and Suga lightly bounces Danuja as the little one lets out a small whine in his sleep in reaction to him sensing something a little off, wondering what's going on with his husband if Kita is feeling hurt in reaction to something.....is Suna hurt?

"I need Rin" Kita gasps as he pushes away everyone's hand, "I need my husband, something is wrong!"

"The we will go check while you st-" Ojiro about to say when Kita cuts him off with a death glare as pain surged through his mark again.

"MY HUSBAND IS HURT, I'M NOT STANDING DOWN" looking over to Suga, "please stay back with my baby. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night so he should be out for another couple of hours."

"Are you sure?"

Kita nodded as he just gives Ojiro a look for not listening to him, "if he wakes up and gets upset, you will know what he needs, and I don't plan on being out long so I will be back to feed him in time."

Suga nods and places a kiss on the Danuja's head, still shaken up by the video and is glad that he gets to be with the other little ones playing with each other while he waits.

Kita walks up to his baby and places a kiss on his cheek, the tiny alpha giving a tiny purr at his mommy's lips, glad that Danuja is bundled up in a blanket that has his scent on it, so that will keep his son less on edge when he leaves....he trusts this omega, looking over to Ojiro, "you're staying too. If there is danger, you can keep them all safe and make sure your ready for ANYTHING."

Ojiro doesn't argue and nods his head, knowing that Kita trusts him to do this.

"Konoha you're coming with me."

The alpha jumped up and nodded, "Semi sta-"

"I'm going with you" the omega states.

"You're pregnant and stressed" Kita raising an eyebrow at him, "you need to stay with the little ones."

"B-"

"Eita" Kita cuts him off with his piercing gaze that can make anyone bow down and shut up, "you and the boys need to be calm, be with the children" looking over to Konoha, "grab a blanket and rub your scent on it and give it to him" Konoha listening to his former boss as the omega looks over to Semi, "you're stressed out and in pain, you need to relax and take in your alpha's scent. This is what I had to do with Suna when he had to go out for a period of time when pregnant."

Semi not looking happy about it....but he got it.....although he's still processing what the hell he just watched and is still majorly upset by it and feels like he's about to ball his eyes out again, "fine."

"We will hang out together with the little ones" Suga giving a sad smile, "you and I can process what just....what we just watched..."

Semi giving a small nod as Konoha rubbed his scent on the blanket.

"You need us to go" Oikawa questions with a curious expression and sees this as an opportunity to learn how to see a fight if one happens and well......to separate himself from all the emotions that just erupted between him and Semi, "or wi-"

Kita's phone going off in Ojiro's hand, the gang leader snatching it out of his hand and answered when he saw Atsumu's name, "what's going on?!"

"Shin!"

"Rin?! What are you doing on his phone?!"

Kita's heart pounding in his chest when he heard gunshots it the background and his husband making sounds as if he was in pain.

"Long story but to sum it up" letting out a pained groan as he heard someone laughing in the background that made Kita start internally freaking out, his husband sounding a bit far off which means that his husband was had the phone on speaker and was just yelling in hopes that he will answer......which means he and some of the others need to hurry their asses up, "Daishou and Tobio are here and the fox goobers are fighting!"

 

-

 

Osamu lunging over to his brother with a big smile as he swung one of his metal bars at the blond alpha, Atsumu jumping onto the bar and swung his foot at his brother's head, the grey haired alpha moving his head before he could get hit and swung the other bar in his hand and Atsumu jumping away from his brother before a hit could be landed on him. Atsumu landing on his feet gracefully and easily dodged his the fist at the last second as his brother appeared right in front of him, bending and pulled the knife out of his mouth and was about to stab his brother on his side when Osamu decided to do a backflip and ended up kicking him in the face, Atsumu shouting out in pain as he felt his nose cracking and blood pouring out, Osamu catching the knife that flew out of the blond's hand and immediately threw it at the alpha, Atsumu growls as he didn't let the kick knock him off of his game and managed to ignore his pain and his growing headache and caught the knife with ease and immediately threw it back at the alpha and pulled out his other knife, sprinting towards his brother at top speed that he managed to keep up with the knife that he threw seconds beforehand. Osamu growling at his brother as the little shit was pissing him off and getting in his way, his brother too fucking stupid to him and is preventing him from what he needs to do....and that is to get Daishou back to him and Tooru, and he will do anything to get Daishou away from here......he will do what he can to help him and Tooru get to what they want.

If that means he has to put up with Tendou's ass temporarily, then fine.......he will be able to get his hands on the son of bitch when the time comes, Tooru will work his magic to get what he wants out of Tendou and his gang, unable to help but smile at the thought of imaging Tendou's face when that moment comes.

"Fucking traitor!" Atsumu screams as Osamu grabs the knife that his brother threw at him and dropped into a crouch to dodged his brother from swinging the knife at him, swinging his legs to try and knock his brother to the ground, Atsumu smirking as he saw that coming and did a flip as he places his hands on his brother's head in the middle of the flip, hearing his brother growling as he uses his hands to push himself and did a twirl in the air in order to be facing his brother when he landed, that being the smart move as his brother was up to him in no time. Atsumu putting his feet on his sides and bent his knees inwards and his back went down and low to the ground yet not touching the cold and snow covered ground, his eyes crossing as the knife in his brother's hand almost sliced his nose.

"Really" Osamu growls as he looked highly annoyed, "you're obsessed with that fucking move."

"Because it's fucking amazing" Astumu sticking his tongue out at his twin, "Tobio and I used to watch a lot of movies together, Matrix is awesome!"

"You're a fucking idiot" Osamu grunts as he slams the knife downwards and aiming at Atsumu's stomach, Atsumu flipping himself backwards and managed to hit his brother on his face, landing in a crouch and kicked his brother's legs out from under him and could tell how annoyed his brother got of him as he fell on his ass. Atsumu not wasting time to lunge at his brother and tackled him to the ground on his back, grabbing the collar of his shirt and and and slammed his fist on his brother's jaw a couple of times before Osamu grabbed either side of his head and headbutted the blond alpha and screamed "HIT THE FLOOR" and kneed his brother in the stomach as he gasped for air and knew a bruise was going to form from that powerful blow, his brother on him in less than a second, hands around Atsumu's neck with a dark and pissed off look, "do you know what you're doing?!"

"What I'm doing" Atsumu looking at his brother in disbelief as he grabbed his brother's hands on his neck, feeling his brother starting to squeeze and made him even more panicked, he didn't want to believe that his brother actually trying to kill him, "what in the hell are you doing, you left me there, you left me to get caught by the others, I thought that you were locked up!"

Osamu's eye twitched.

"I thought that your life was being threatened!" Atsumu trying to not let himself get emotional in this very moment, really not wanting to believe that his brother is actually trying to intentionally hurt him, that his brother isn't turning his back on him.....they've been there for each other their whole lives that this....this hurts him, this makes him want to scream out in agony that his brother, the one person that knows his pain and he knows his brother's pain.....leaving him confused and wonders if his brother even loves him, "I was doing I can to save you and it turns out that the one person that I had to get through to save you......IS YOU!"

"And lookie here" Osamu raising an eyebrow, "still can't do shit."

"Shut it cunt" Atsumu growls.

"You do realize that you're losing, that the main reason that I dropped you is for the mere fact that you're WEAK" Osamu giving him a cold look that made the blond flinch, "that I'm finishing everything that you started, you could have prevented all of this if you would have just let Tobio go, that you need to drop feelings for him since he doesn't want someone that attacked him in the one way that irredeemable, you raped him and forced children in him that you got lucky that Tobio even kept, that he didn't abort them the moment he found out, that he didn't give up Nao for adoption..."

"Shut up!"

"That you put him through the painful experience of losing a child, lost one of the twins and it's all because of you" Osamu keeping on digging as deep as he can, "if you would have just let go and not attack Tobio at the festival, that if you would have just sat back and not try and obsessively keep yourself close to Tobio by using and taking another omega's virginity and taking advantage of his crush on you" Atsumu looking guilty and knows that he really needs to talk to him, after Tobio told his side and after Kunimi looked at him to have him confirm that he indeed raped Tobio and that Tobio didn't in anyway try to sleep with him, he simply stood up with Kindaichi right behind him and walked out without another word and without another look at anyone, especially making sure that he didn't look and walk near Tobio.....knowing that Kunimi was rethinking and feeling guilty about everything before, he could see it in his eyes despite that fact that Kunimi put on his 'I don't give a fuck' face, "I talked to Tobio not too long after the two of you broke up."

Atsumu's eyes bugged out of his head, "WHAT?!"

Osamu nodded as he thought back to that night, seeing Tobio still not handling himself the best and witnessed Tobio and his mother going at it while sitting on a tree waiting for his mother to leave him the fuck alone.....that woman didn't know when to quit and he honestly feels a lot for Tobio for having a shit mother. He knocked on his window that almost gave the omega a heart attack, but he kept himself in the house and held his hands up when he let Tobio know that it wasn't his brother, that his brother didn't put him up to this, that he came on his own free will and just wanted to see how he was holding up and apologizing for his brother for being a fucking idiot. He wasn't there to beg Tobio to get back to his brother, he likes Tobio and still does.....but he honestly didn't want the omega to get back with his brother.....he really didn't. He wanted his brother to get his shit together and he wanted Tobio to know that he, Kita, Suna and the others aren't upset with him, and just overall just wanted Tobio to know that Osamu will alway have his back....he thinks Tobio is a nice and good person......but at the same time he thinks Tobio is a bit of a fool, a fool for trusting someone that isn't right in the head, trusting that someone wouldn't hurt him. Tobio is smart, but he also thinks of him as 'too nice' for his own good sometimes.....there is a lot of fucked up people in the world.

People who want to take advantage of others.

Murders.

Rapists.

Manipulators.

Sadists.....

It's a world of the hunters and the prey, Tooru is a prime example of the hunter, and Tobio......with Tooru's eyes locked on him, Tobio is looked on as a prey. Tobio seems to be the prey for a lot of folks.....Tobio needs to fix that before he drives himself off of the edge of insanity....

Osamu snapping his head to Daishou to make sure that he's still good, the amega still on top of Tobio with his gun pointed at Suna, he couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he knows Suna isn't going to do anything in this moment. Osamu still shocked that Suna actually got shot since that alpha is hard to even get close to.....so Osamu is taking a wild stab that Atsumu did something in the heat of the moment and Suna saved his ass, only thing the stoic alpha can think of. He's honestly confused about the shredded body since that's......even he thinks it's a bit brutal, and how in the hell that even happened to begin with, Tobio is all he can get to the conclusion on since blood covering him head to toe and he's not seeing any open wounds on him, thank god since his ass can possibly be in trouble......but Tobio......that is something that he's not entirely sure could be possible since that omega doesn't have a murderous bone in his body. He didn't know what Daishou's role in this is either, there wasn't much blood on him to begin with, just mainly on his hands and some in his now raven hair from him yanking at it for a moment,tiny platters here and there but that was about it.....so he's really curious about it all. He knows Daishou wouldn't hurt Tobio, because Tooru will make sure that Daishou will get punished for that, so he knows Daishou knows better.

"You hurt him you know....." putting more pressure on his brother's neck as he turns his attention back to the blond, Atsumu gritting his teeth more at him, ".....poor Tobio broke down crying and was actually thinking about getting back with you when I talked to him" raising an eyebrow as Atsumu looked up at him with shock, "he actually was asking me if it was going to be a good idea."

"W-What did you tell him..."

"I told him it was up to him" Osamu responds, "all you did was have to give him time, that's what I was telling you not too long after I visited him, and you didn't listen."

Atsumu looking over to Tobio who was still below Daishou, the amega cocking the gun as he had it pointed at Suna, Tobio reaching out for the gun and could tell that he was more than likely begging for the amega for sparing Suna's life, trying to get up when Osamu squeezed his brother's neck harder and shoved him back to the ground, "I need to get Tobio out of here!"

"You can't fucktard" Osamu spat, "it's lost cause, you can't do shit!"

"I most certainly can" Atsumu growls, "Tobio is scared out of his mind, pregnant and he's not even supposed to be out here!"

"Not supposed to" Osamu questions as he cocked his head to the side.

"He's supposed to be out with his brother on a lunch with some other Elites.....Kenta I think his name is..."

Osamu purses his lips, "then why in the hell is he out here then?"

"I don't fucking know, I'm only out here was because I was....." Atsumu looking off to the side and then back to Osamu, wondering if he should say it, but then if he does than he was more than likely going to be endangering Tobio even more, "......I was supposed to be meeting someone when I heard Tobio and Daishou."

"Heard them how" the grey haired alpha questions asks as he didn't look like he believed what was coming out of his brother's mouth.

"I just heard some screaming from Tobio" Atsumu answering truthfully with that, hearing Tobio shouting and screaming from far off, mostly yelling from his beautiful ex that it freaked him out, "Daishou was holding him up against the tree and.....he's acting...." Osamu's eyes gaining intensity as he leaned a little closer to his brother as if to dare him to say something negative about the amega.....being able to see it as clear as day that Osamu.....that this confirms it even more, ".....you like him don't you...."

Osamu tensed up and his eye twitched, "no."

"Fucking liar" Atsumu's upper lip twitching, "....you fucking dropped me to be closer to Tooru's mate...."

Osamu squeezing his neck a bit harder, "shut the fuck up, false."

Atsumu wasn't giving up on this, he knew that his brother wouldn't be this worked up for him calling the alpha out on something, normally it was the other way around for the two of them since Osamu is normally the first along with Kita and Suna to call him out on his bullshit, ".....I never seen you react this way.....Kita is pissed that he hasn't seen you....much less heard from you....." Osamu narrowing his eyes at him, ".....all because you're getting closer and closer to Daishou Seiji's child.....one that can get you killed..."

"I'm not getting closer and closer to him."

"It makes so much sense...." Atsumu's eye twitching and slammed his head up out of nowhere onto his brother's head, breathing heavily the pressure from his brother's hands disappeared from his neck, Osamu not taking kindly to that as he was about to slam his fist onto the blond when Atsumu kneed his brother in the stomach and did an up kick to hit his brother in the face again, Atsumu rolling himself backwards as he saw his brother swing with a knife, stabbing his twin in the hand and kicked his brother on the side, Atsumu crying out in pain as he flew back up against a tree.

"You need to stay out of my way and you would be smart to do so" Osamu says as he kicks his brother in the stomach, Atsumu face planting the floor as he groans in pain and tries hard to breath, his brother's hits always powerful that one would think that he has the same ability as Kita to break bones in half like a twig. While he doesn't, since Osamu has been attempting to do so and has never reached the same level as the gang leader, he's probably the only one in their gang that has reached that inhuman strength as him. Than again Osamu has always looked up to Kita and has always wanted to be on the same level as the omega, always watching the omega and participating in all the training that the omega does, Osamu has always embraced Kita's strength and has been fascinated by it, it was something that Atsumu, Suna and the others saw, their old boss Suguru has always looked at his brother as a dark horse of sorts and says that it is highly possible with how much Osamu trains, how eager he is to learn and how quick he picks up on things.....Suguru has even admitted to him at one point that it's highly possible that Osamu can become stronger than Kita, which even back then was a hard thing to do since the omega was like some sort of prodigy in fighting. Kita has the strength, intelligence, patience, headstrong attitude....like he was bred to do be in this gang world.

Made Suguru wonder if Kita was born from a gang member......he knew his old boss did some digging but never knew what he found, never said anything to him and was very private with the information that he had.

But he knew that Osamu wanted to be the next Kita so to speak, Osamu wasn't jealous of their boss, never was, more like he looked up to the omega and be on his level, Osamu was always a perfectionist, always wanted to do the best, always wanted to do the best. It was like an obsession of sorts but it never seem to overly consume him or drive himself insane, because he knew when someone was better than him and would concede to it, and he conceded to Kita and Suna being natural born fighters, like the power couple as they are known in the gang world, and conceded to the knowledge that they are better fighters than he is. They were both older too so that made it a little easier for his brother to accept that they're better than him, usually that's how it was in the gang world, the older you are the better and more experienced you are, with the exceptions being Kita, Suna, Osamu and Ushijima......Atsumu knows he's probably missing some other people in this big and dangerous world.

Osamu wanted to be the best, Kita being the reason why his brother wanted to dye his hair grey.....so he can emulate somewhat the appearance, looking up to Kita and wanted to have the same hair as the omega.

Atsumu dyed his hair blond like Suguru's, to be closer and try to be like him.....he doesn't think he's doing the best job, but after their old boss's death it meant something to him.

Atsumu coughs as he tries to sit himself up, Osamu slamming his foot onto his back and kicks him on his side that sent him rolling onto his back, Atsumu coughing again and groaning hand on his side as he can feel it already wanting to bruise, looking up and glaring daggers at his brother, "fuck you."

"This wouldn't have happened if you just didn't get in my way" Osamu lightly kicking his brother's head, "I didn't want to hurt you and I was trying to avoid doing so, but if you're going to ruin the one goal that I want to happen, I will take you out."

"You're going to kill me over what" Atsumu groaning as Osamu kicks him in the side again, "OVER WHAT?!"

"I don't have to say a fucking thing, that's why I left you because you were letting your emotions get in the way of any kind of clear thinking" Osamu raising an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, "plus I know with what I want to do.....you're not going to like it and going to end up getting murdered or locked up by someone that you would never want to be on the receiving end of.....make you wish for a mercy kill."

Atsumu looking up at his brother in shock, "you're really wanting to kill me?"

Osamu's eye twitching, "I don't want to kill you" squatting down and placed the knife right up against his brother's throat and gently pressed it into his brother's skin give the neck a small cut, Atsumu having a hard time trying to keep his breathing even as he felt the small sting and small trickle of blood run down his neck and stained the snow on the ground, "that's the last thing that I want to do brother, so I'm giving you the opportunity to back the fuck off, go to Kita and the others that I will give us the power and the life that we always wanted, the life that I and the rest of us deserve, this is something that NEEDS to be done. All I request is that you and the rest of the family stand down and stay out of it, and I will get this all taken care of."

"You're fucking nuts" Atsumu growls, "you think that after all of this that Kita is going to let this slide, you think that after his husband being shot by Daishou that he's going to let this slide?!"

Osamu quirking an eyebrow up even more in response.

"You know that he knows your mingling in this shit right?"

"He does huh.....couldn't keep your mouth shut about it" pressing the knife more up against his throat, Tobio seeing what was going on and needed to desperately get to Atsumu....needing to get Daishou off of him, Suna seeing this too and hopes Kita can get here in time.

"More like I had it dragged out of me."

"So what are the others here for anyway since Tobio, Kuroo and I'm going to assume that Futakuchi and the others in the group in here as well...." knowing that he saw Suga and Daichi were also here as well.....knowing with all that is going on that he's going to have to prepare for what is to come for the couple, "......spreading the news?"

Atsumu's heart pounded in his chest, "they didn't hear a thing."

"You know brother I have a very hard time believing that, I mean Suga and Daichi are here and in Kita's home as we speak" Atsumu looking up at his brother in horror.

"How did yo-"

"Lets just say Tooru, Daishou and I have our methods" Osamu brushing some of his brother's hair out of his face with a sigh, Atsumu trying so hard to not freak out and start crying, freaking out more about the married couples safety if he were to have been able to know that they were in Kita's home this whole time, trying to not cry at the fact that his brother was probably going to murder him....his own brother, "it's dangerous to want to get involved in this mission" locking eyes with his brother, "you don't want to mess with us."

Pressing the knife up against his neck more, a little more blood trickling out of the wound, Atsumu using a shaking hand as his tear filled eyes locked with his brother's dark, determined and merciless eyes, "brother please.....please think of what you're doing.....what this is going to do to everyone.....the war that this will start...."

"There won't be a war if you and the others just stand down" Osamu says simply as he doesn't budge, "you all stand down, no one close to us will get hurt or killed. There won't be a war if you simply stay out of it and continue with your lives, I'm trying to spare as many lives as possible....of course some things will be different" resisting the urge to look at Tobio and Daishou, "but that's the beauty of it, things will be different....things will be better" a smile forming on his brother's lips that scared Atsumu to no end, knowing that there is no way in hell that Osamu will be standing down from this......he can tell that the alpha born five minutes ahead of him, the brother that he's grown up with and had to fight to survive now turned his back on him and the people who raised him, "things will be looking up for all of us. The control we will have, we will be able to run this fucking country....." grabbing a fistful of his brother's hair and yanked it up so they can be face to face with each other, their noses lightly brushing up against each others, Atsumu being able to see a crazed look in his brother's eyes, "I will be able to do it...." giving a small chuckle that is rare for his brother to give, making Atsumu tense up even more, ".....I'm giving you and everyone else that you decided to involve, and I will know who you involved" pointing behind hid him with his thumb to Tobio that made the blond panic even more.

"Tooru said that he's too important to hurt" Atsumu trying to reach out for his ex, Osamu shoving him to the ground, "DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE, HE'S WITH CHILD AND THE MOTHER OF MY SON!"

Tobio hearing his pleas and made him panic even more, looking up to Daishou who has been taunting Tobio and Suna with the gun, Tobio trying to distract him as much as he could to keep an injured Suna alive. Tobio is getting lucky that Daishou is getting distracted by.....his weaker side?

His good side?

The real Daishou?

He hopes so.....although he can't look at Daishou the same way again after this.

He keeps seeing his eye flickering back and forth between black to green, although that dreaded black eye is always showing more often than the green eye, so it was hard to grab the gun or do much of anything. He's been fighting and has managed to move the gun as he shoots at Suna when the alpha has a hard time maneuvering.....although he knows that the amega is toying with him at this point. Tobio could see a trail of blood and was able to see where Suna has been able to dodge when he could, but Tobio could see the pain as clear as day as he was shocked and felt more hurt and guilt for the alpha as he saw some tears threatening to roll down his cheeks......and that is something to worry about since he's not big on showing emotion unless he was with Kita and his children. He wouldn't be surprised if Suna is freaking out more inwardly about his husband and children than him actually being shot.....after all Kita just gave birth to their son less than twenty-four hours ago, knew that the alpha loves Kita and Masaru deeply along with Danuja....he doesn't want to leave them.

"D-Daishou please" Tobio pleads with the amega as he still on top of him, gun pointed at Suna as Daishou started to giggle, "he...he just had his second child....please.."

Suna leaning against a tree and breathed heavily, hand on his side as he was staring at the omega and amega with tired eyes, doing what he can to keep Daishou's attention on him since the amega seems to enjoy fucking with him, purposely almost shooting him since Osamu gave him orders to not kill them unless he says so.....which makes him want to kick the traitors ass even more and is lucky that he's too injured to do what he normally can....since he knows Osamu knows he won't be able to take him and Astumu at once.......lucky bastard. At this point doing what he can to stall before Kita and some of the others get here, Suna knowing he lucked out that he was able to get his husband on the phone in the midst of the shooting and yell into the phone that he hid in his jacket pocket, he knows he got a hold of his husband as he was barely.....just barely heard his husband shouting at him from the phone......Kita will be here.....just keep Daishou's attention on him and pray that he doesn't do anything to hurt Tobio and himself. Needing Tobio's and Daishou's little ones to stay as safe as possible....that's what is making this difficult right now, the fact that Daishou is pregnant. If he wasn't pregnant than he would already have had the amega knocked out and at their home.....or somewhere....somewhere that was safe but away from the public eye....which the woods they are in is actually a nice and secluded place.

Looking over to Tobio with blood all over him and taking another look at the shredded body, looking back over to the scared omega and inwardly growled as he feels useless that he's not helping out a family member right now. He and Kita have always looked at Tobio the moment he was introduced them as a member, whether Tobio wanted to be apart of gang activity or not, they both saw something special in him, thought that he was a good guy and thought that he would make a wonderful member.....make wonderful little ones that could be apart of the gang whenever they wanted as long as Tobio was fine with it. Hell Tobio and Atsumu, while the situation was ugly, but out of that there was Nao who just seemed special and gifted just like his mother, definitely held some traits from his father.....like how Atsumu and Osamu were bred into the gang world since their father was a member and their mother was a druggie that was married to the gang member, just like Atsumu and Osamu carried traits and abilities that was made for the gang world, Nao carries similar abilities along with Tobio's gifted nature to make a fiesty and dangerous child......Tobio and Nao are family, meaning that little Elite inside Tobio is family as well, hell the little omega is related to their old boss Suguru since Daizo is a Daishou himself now that he thinks about it....he and Kita take family seriously and will do what they can to protect family. He feels god awful about the shit that Daishou has been put through and has always felt bad for him when he and Kita handed off those pills to Seiji, but this.....just from the videos alone and hearing all the shit that Tooru has been putting the poor amega through.....he's clearly out of his mind at this point.

And with the backstabbing fox attacking his brother and looks like he's about to kill his own family member, one of blood for that matter.....it's making Suna feel even more weak and worthless right now that he's not doing what he needs to be doing as the alpha of this family.

"Suna...."

The alpha jumped as Tobio looked over to him, cringing a bit when he saw nothing but pain an fear in the omega's eyes, seeing Daishou looking between the two of them with a smirk, as if enjoying the misery the two of them are in right now.

"Don't blame yourself..."

"Why shouldn't he" the amega giggles as the alpha and the omega look up to him with wide eyes, Daishou running a hand through the omega's mostly raven hair, being able to see that the white roots on the omega's hair seemed like it grew a bit within the short amount of time, "he's a pathetic gang member if he was easily gunned down by a little ole person like me" twirling his finger in Tobio's hair, starting to dry up a bit and his other hand fidgeting with the trigger of the gun as he was loving this cat and mouse sort of game.....Osamu told him not to kill him as of right now when he first started shooting, so he purposely almost shoots him to keep him from doing anything and that he doesn't need to have another dead body unless his other alpha, what his Osamu wants him to do.....and he would do anything for Tooru and Osamu.

"For saving Atsumu" Tobio eyeing that gun, just hating it being pointed at the raven haired alpha, "he was protecting a family member."

"A family member that is so damn snoopy, since I called specifically for Atsumu and only Astu" the amega responds with a slightly annoyed expression, "he got what he deserved for being snoopy and saving a rapist."

"What he did was shitty" Suna grunts, "doesn't mean he's going to be labeled that for the rest of his life, he was being a fucking goober" Daishou giving a look at that nickname of sorts, Tobio unable to help but crack a sad smile that nickname that Suna and Kita like to call his ex from time to time, "but he's in no way a bad person and I will fucking make sure you pay for it if you or jackass over there really hurts him" looking over to see that Atsumu is still down and freaking out as his brother has got a knife right up against his throat......looking over to a smug looking amega, "which looks like it is a possibility."

"You're not in the position to be making threats uh..." tilting his head to the side, "....you're name?"

"I'm not telling shit."

"You know it's pointless to keep it from me when I can ask Osau for your name" Daishou quirking an eyebrow at that.

"Then ask him" Suna not budging on it, "ask him since it seems like he has a fucking boner for you."

Tobio's eyes bugging out his head at the blunt alpha, sometimes forgetting that Suna can be just as blunt as Kita can be, although the main difference is that Suna is more social in a sense and can understand all of social cues, Kita is an intelligent person, it's just some social cues go over his head since he takes a lot of things literally most of the time.....learning this since Astumu and Ojiro were trying to teach Kita the 'lingo'. This being one of the first times he ate dinner with them and stayed the night over their house, yeah that ended up with the house completely destroyed by the end of dinner.....

Snapping out of the memory as he focuses back on the amega, shuddering as Daishou bites his bottom lip and giggles even more, "awww, well I know that, he's rather fucking sexy don't you agree?"

Suna looking taken back by that, "huh?"

"Osamu is sexy and his feelings for me is obvious and adorable" the amega says simply as he lightly traces his finger down Tobio's head and dragged it down the shaking omega trying to not lose it in this moment, trailing his finger all the way to his small swollen stomach and lifted up his dress, Tobio about to smack his hand away from his child when Daishou shot between Suna's legs that made the alpha and the omega jump, "no no babydoll, what have I told you earlier?"

Osamu snapping his head the amega with sharp eyes, seeing nothing but a devious smile from the raven haired amega.......licking his lips and snapped his head back to his brother.

"I don't want you touching my baby and putting more blood on my stomach" Tobio mumbles as he refuses to look at the amega and alpha, "....too much blood.."

"What have I told you earlier" Daishou purrs as he leans his face to Tobio's, Suna giving them a look and sat himself up straight and froze as the amega cocked the gun and looked over to the alpha with a smirk as his lips are close to Tobio's ear, "what you did is a masterpiece."

"H-How is murdering someone a masterpiece?"

Osamu and Atsumu both paused what they were doing to look over to the amega and omega talking to each other, Suna looking over to the dead body torn in shreds not too far from where they were at, looking over the gleeful amega and ashamed looking omega.

"It is" Daishou giggling that made Osamu shudder a bit, Atsumu giving his brother a 'what the fuck' look......'is he getting off on this?!'

"He deserved it."

"Who deserved what Suguru" Osamu questions as he realizes that his brother and Suna aren't going to be trying to follow them, grabbing his brother's hair and dragged the alpha behind him as Daishou looks up at him with his half lidded eye that drew the alpha closer to him, chunking his brother off the side next to Suna against the tree, the two alphas both injured to the point that they have a hard time standing up, both bleeding panting......Osamu knowing that he caught a lucky break that Suna was shot since he knows that the alpha would have been able to handle him in a fight, knowing Suna is not one to fuck with and the raven haired alpha is one that can immobilize him without killing him.....so he's glad that he doesn't have to go for plan B in his van that he took over here......not the most pleasant drive of his life, but it's something that he knows that he was going to have to get used to. Kita would have to break every bone in his body to get him to bow down, Atsumu was too busy making sure that Daishou wasn't going to shoot Tobio to be one hundred percent in the fight.....that and Osamu knows that out of the two of them he's the better fighter. His brother has got speed and flexibility over him.....but even Atsumu knows better that it will only get him so far in fight, against him at least, and he's been busting his ass with the training that Tooru has been making him do and wants him to continue. Tooru wants him to be in charge of Tendou and the others when they use the redhead and his gang for all their worth, which Tooru doesn't have to worry about him slacking off....he's going to show Tendou who is boss and that he won't be fucked with....he will be the best, he will become better than Kita, he will be Tooru's number one right hand man....he's not going to be giving up the opportunity of a lifetime.

He will achieve what he and Tooru want, even if it means that he has to end up cutting down the people that he considers family.

This is their last warning before all bets are all off.

"Oh alpha" the other three giving them looks as the amega purrs as he rubs Tobio's small stomach and smiles wider at the little omega emitting warmth out to him, unable but to smile wider at the thought that this baby is also technically is Tooru's baby, just like Nao is technically Tooru's baby as well......Tobio and all his offspring are all Tooru's, and since they're Tooru's......they're also his as well, so Tobio is raising a sweet and adorable little omega in his stomach.

Cherry on top is that the baby is going to be named Aito....like Daishou thought earlier, he's making this so much easier for his alpha.

Not the happiest that he's not going to be Tooru's only one.....actually still quite pissy about it, but he can't go against the alpha....plus Tobio is so freaking adorable and the way he's expressing fear with him right now is delicious to say the least. What also is getting him going with all of this is Tonio's rage....his rage when stabbing that fucking alpha to death was something to behold, bloody and monstrous that Daishou wants to see again.

Especially since his weak side interrupted his fun.

'Tobio is already devastated enough as it is' hearing his weak side's annoying voice crying in his head, feeling his head pound as he fought back the annoying voice, 'please let me out!'

Daishou just rolled his eyes and looks back to Osamu, "Tobio" slapping a hand over Tobio's mouth and hands the gun over to the alpha, Suna holding back the weak and beaten blond , "stabbed that alpha right over there" giving a big smile as he pointed to the horrific scene not too far from them, Osamu and the other two alpha's eyes bug out of their heads, the three of them looking over to Tobio in shock and was hoping to see the omega try to deny what the amega just claimed......Atsumu starting to shed more tears when he saw Tobio's lip quivering and starting to shed tears himself.

Atsumu looking over to the dead body, then looking over to Tobio, the body and then back to Tobio, shocked that.....'no, no he can't have done this, Tobio doesn't have a murderous bone in his body....'

The alpha looking over to Suna who was looking at Tobio with nothing but sadness, knowing that Tobio wasn't denying it.....explains a lot....just how in the hell did Tobio end up over here to begin with since he was at the lunch with Kenta, his son and Kuroo......eyes widening even more at the thought of the overprotective big brother....

"W-Where's Kuroo" Suna questions, regretting it almost immediately when Tobio looked even more scared and more tears poured down his cheeks at the thought of his brother seeing what he's done, ".....did you really...."

"Yes he did rude alpha" Daishou purrs as he rubs his cheeks right up against Tobio's cheek, not giving a damn that he's getting blood all over his cheek, Suna holding back the injured blond as he is trying to figure this out.....figuring out that Daishou is a little too close to Tobio for comfort, like all of a sudden the raven haired alpha is getting a bit of a sexual undertone here and hated the look the the amega is giving Atsumu, he's taunting him that's for damn sure and Atsumu is letting him play him like a fucking violin.....and knows that the blond is going to be extra emotional with his distressed ex that he's still in love with, "the alpha chasing after the poor babydoll-"

Suna and Osamu unable but to help but think, 'babydoll?'

"When he just wanted to walk out for fresh air" Daishou looking down at Tobio who was looking up at him with wide eyes, "yes babydoll I was watching him the whole time.....like I said this is an Elite alpha so I know who he is" sticking a tongue out with a big smile looking nothing but proud of himself.

"You watched him the whole time" Osamu raising an eyebrow at the amega, standing in between Daishou and Atsumu when he heard his brother growl, squatting next to him and grabbed his chin to face him, Daishou's smile growing bigger at how close their faces are, "just what EXACTLY are you doing.....and you better be honest since you promised in that letter.....he will be wanting to know when we get back."

Atsumu not liking the sound of that, getting himself ready to go for round two in order to stall his brother and Daishou just a bit longer until Kita gets here, not caring if he ends up completely immobilized by this point, looking over to Tobio who was staring at the dead body.....still....not able to fully register what the fuck happened.

"Then why don't you take me back so I can tell him" Daishou purrs as he leans himself closer to the alpha with his eyes closed, the real Daishou was able to break through in his bonded version was momentarily letting his guard down, that and Tobio misery oozing off of him and his need to warn them to hide Futakuchi, Suga and Daichi, Suna looking shocked that this is happening and Atsumu about to jump when Daishou snaps his eye open, shoving Osamu to the ground and took the alpha off guard.

Atsumu unable but to give a sad smile as he saw the green eye when the amega looked over to them, the amega getting off of Tobio and grabbed his hands, determined to get his message across to someone at least, yanking the shocked omega up, "come on we need to run, I need to talk before-"

"Daishou" Osamu growls as the alpha can see the different eye color, the demeanor and the slight change of voice, about to grab the amega as he starts running off with a shocked and scared Tobio, Atsumu tackling him before he could take his first steps. The two of them rolling before Osamu manages to kick him and send him flying against the tree, shooting at his brother and shot him in his non injured hand, one hand stabbed and now the other was shot, Atsumu gritting his teeth as his hands are now both covered in blood, "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"You shouldn't be talking."

Osamu tenses up as he had a feeling that this was going to happen.....leave it to them to rely on Kita to come in to save the day.....he loves Kita, but if the omega gets in his way.....

Turning his body around and was shocked to see that Kita's stomach wasn't about to pop, "you had Danuja?"

"So this is the fucking shit that you've gotten yourself into" Kita completely ignoring his question, looking over with slightly widen eyes when he saw that his husband is in pain and is bleeding on the side, looking over and his eyes widen more at the body torn into shreds, "what the fuck is going on?"

"None of your concern" Osamu placing his hands behind his back and grabbed the watch on his wrist that Tooru got for him and a few others for this and many other missions to come, quickly pressing the red button on it and thought to himself.

'Plan B it is.'

They know the mission since Tooru wants them to all get acquainted, they know what Daishou looks like and he's got to learn to rely on them.....they know what to do.

He knows Kita is not going to let him walk away, he was going to have to fight his way through more than likely.....maybe unless Kita has something else in mind, he never knows since the omega can be hard to read and what he was going to do next.....this being the difficult part since he knows Kita's body language is hard to read.

Kita adjusting his yoga pants and his t-shirt, not being able to wear his normal attire since he hasn't dropped most of the baby weight yet, looking over to his husband and was able to read his mind, seeing it as clear as day 'are you alone?'

The omega giving a small subtle shake, the omega bringing in a few people....he had a feeling he was going to have to....he didn't want to bring Oikawa and Futakuchi, but the two of them were adamant to tag along with him, Konoha and another member of his.

Knowing that Osamu is smart enough to have backup somewhere......question is...where?

Putting both of his hands behind his back similar to how Osamu did when he sent for his backup, Kita giving a signal to Konoha and the other three out hiding and watching for the omega's signal, meaning to scatter and search for Tobio and GET HIM OUT.

Kita and Osamu staring each other down and not making a move yet.

"It is my concern since you're endangering our family by working with Daishou."

Osamu looking over to his brother briefly with a death glare, knowing that this shithead spilled the beans, knowing that he was going to tell Tooru that people are at least aware of Atsumu blabbing.....even though he has a gut feeling that Kita knows more than he lets on, looking over back to his boss with his usual stoic facial expression.

"Do you love him?"

Osamu tilting his head to the side slightly and started to get irritated, "repeat that."

"Do you love Daishou Suguru" Kita wanting to get a good idea of the alpha's emotions towards their boss's child.....that and he needs to get as much answers as possible since he knows that Osamu isn't doing this simply because he has feelings towards Daishou.

The grey haired alpha looking annoyed, "no."

"I call bullshit" Kita says as he pulls out his gun, Kita having multiple guns, knives and an assortment of weapons on him, pointing to the alpha, "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Osamu grunts as he points his gun that he got from the amega at his.....he can't say boss since he doesn't work for him anymore, "your asking for a war Kita."

Kita narrows his eyes at him, "you started it the moment you let yourself get close to him."

"I want to avoid a war Kita" Osamu repeats as the two of them circling each other, "I'm giving you a chance to stand down before an all out before there will be war and there will be blood, there will be more deaths than necessary. I think the answer is easy to see."

"The answer is" Kita responds as he cocks his gun.

Osamu cocking his gun.

"This war that you speak of that you, Tooru and everyone else that works under him wants to start..."

Osamu rolling his eyes as he really didn't want to fight against his own family, 'stubborn and stupid fools don't know what I'm going to be doing for them.'

The omega willing to do whatever he can to keep his family and friends safe, knowing, especially from that fucking video that he saw of Tooru torturing Daizo, that this plan....this mission that Osamu has signed himself up for is nothing good.

Standing down and not getting involved is out of the question.

"I'm ready."


	38. Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Tokshoh, LaLaumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisyaoitoo, Ellia16 and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't thank you all enough!!
> 
> I will respond to comments asap!! 
> 
> The title of this chapter I just came up with in the moment and will have the possibility of changing (more than likely will stay the same, but just throwing it out there, just called it crying since there is a lot of crying and I did a bit of that while writing, so it makes sense to me at least XD)
> 
> Thank you so much for your love and patience, and with grammar I will come back to work on it, I worked on it for the most part, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I ended up missing something.
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Sexual Content, Language, Mentions Of Underage Rape, Attempted Rape, Blood And Violence, Mentions Of Suicide, Mentions Of Abortion, Prostitution, Mentions Of Cousin Incest***

-Flashback-

 

Manabu peaked behind his mother's leg, shyly looking up at the tall, wavy raven haired and handsome alpha as he was talking to his young mother. His mother brushing his blood red hair off to the side and seemed a bit tense as he spoke to the alpha, seeming to somewhat guard Manabu and wore a nervous smile. The raven haired alpha staring at his mother with intense brown eyes and a creepy smile on his face that didn't set well with the three year old omega, tightening his tiny fists on his mother's blue long sleeved dress that all the omegas wear that went down to his mother's thighs, Manabu's tiny blue long sleeved dress going down to his knees.

"So my dear Kaname, you have seem to fail on producing another child" the alpha smile twitching and lightly caressing the omega's cheek, causing the red haired beauty to tense up further and could feel tears starting to blur his vision a bit, "I have to say your alpha ain't happy about it and you're costing me a bit money."

"I-I'm so s-sorry alpha" Kaname whimpers as he was still feeling the emptiness of having a child taken away from him, yet again, his whole body aching from head to toe from the abuse that his alpha inflicts on him, "I-I promise I'm trying my hardest to produce another child."

"How come none with your alpha yet huh" the alpha running his hand through the red hair that made the redhead tremble on the spot, Manabu tilting his head to the side in confusion and clenched on his mother's dress harder, "you do realize that your alpha thinks that Manabu is his son right?"

Kaname's lip quivering and nodded, "yes sir."

"That you were being an unfaithful slut to your alpha to have your ADORABLE little omega" looking down to Manabu and his creepy smile grew, Manabu jumping and completely hid behind his mother with a small squeak, "aww little Manabu it's ok sweetheart, you know I don't bite."

Manabu still wasn't convinced but learned real quick that when the great Oikawa Orochi is speaking to you, you must look at him in the eyes and respond back to him lest you want to have some punishment, and he's seen the alpha smack around Akaashi Ranmaru harshly over and over that it left the poor blond curled up in a ball crying his pretty light green eyes out on the floor for speaking against Orochi, he's only nine years old and his mother just told him to get over it and didn't bother to help his own little boy out. So Manabu didn't want to chance on getting hit and having his mommy possibly tell him that he had to get over it, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he didn't have his mommy's love and support......made him feel bad for Ranmaru....he tried to help the pretty blond with black streaks through his hair when he was crying on the floor, but he was just snipped at and was given the evil eye.

So he's been too scared to approach him again.

"P-Please don't hurt my baby...." Kaname whimpers as he saw the look the alpha was giving his beautiful child, Orochi looking at the mother with a quirked eyebrow, "p-please......he's too innocent to be hurt because of me and my incompetence."

Manabu looking up at the alpha with a scared expression, "did I d-do bad?"

"Oh no you didn't little one" Orochi chuckles as he sits on his knees in front of the tiny redhead, Kaname looking down with a scared expression as he didn't like this sexually perverted alpha near his child, knowing exactly what this alpha is capable of and really is just scared shitless for his baby, seeing the alpha lightly caress his tiny omega's cheek that made his baby tense up.....could see how terrified his child is and hated that he couldn't be a good mother to his child and protect him from witnessing his beatings, witnessing the inappropriate touching that his alpha likes to do in front of Manabu, protecting him from the eventual hell that is the training and being sold off like property, "but mommy isn't doing his job."

Manabu looks up to his mommy and saw a stray tear run down his cheek that it made Manabu's lip quiver, not liking that his mommy is crying and hugs his the older omega's leg as he looks back to the alpha, "mommy is not?"

Orochi shook his head with a dark chuckle, "mommy isn't and it very very upsetting" standing himself up and got in the mother's personal bubble, Manabu seeing a small brunette alpha peaking out from behind the office door not too far from the three of them from outside of the room, the intense brown eyes coming from the small brunette eyeing him curiously......Manabu seeing this small alpha here and there with Orochi.....the two of them always locking eyes but never seem to approaching each other and the brunette always seeming a little.....odd to the curious three year old, seeing the alpha breaking eye contact with him and looked up to the tall raven haired alpha that he resembled quite a bit, not twins, but you could tell that they're related, the small alpha curled into himself and took a small step back, Manabu looking back up to the alpha leaning his lips right up against mother's ear, "you're going to have to make it up to me......do I need to fuck you again?"

Kaname couldn't stop the tears and quickly looked down to Manabu, looking into those sweet and hypnotizing green eyes that were something to behold......that made him so scared for what the future holds his child and the hurt that he will suffer from living in this place, Manabu clutching onto his mother's leg tighter as he saw the hopeless look in his eyes, "i-if it pleases you alpha....."

"Do I need to get you pregnant so that way you can have a baby?"

Kaname desperately wanting to say no as he couldn't stop shaking in fear and forced himself to look into the alpha's intense and scary dark brown eyes, "i-if it p-pleases you alpha...."

The alpha chuckles and places a small light kiss on the omega's ear, pulling away and bit his bottom lip as he stared at the teenage red haired beauty, "you do realize little slut that the main reason why I'm not hitting and beating you like your alpha is because you're so obedient to me."

Kaname nods his head as he couldn't stop the tears.

"Now real quick before you and I go at it in my office" the alpha twirling his finger in the red hair, "why do you think that you haven't had anymore children after Manabu?"

Kaname looking off to the side and shook more and he had to keep himself from hyperventilating, really not wanting to rat out his alpha to the raven haired alpha since he knows it will come back to bite him in the ass, really not wanting to get hurt in this process.....or worse have the hurt be inflicted on his three year old. But he knew that this alpha will find out no matter what, he always managed to get his answers no matter what......and it's his alpha's fault that Orochi isn't getting as much money from him since Kaname is very fertile and was able to get his son to smell it off of him, since his little one, which just horrifies Kaname that the alpha would even bring his own child to witness all of the stuff going on in here to begin with. Looking over to the small brunette peeking from behind the door with his eyes locked on his father with fear, seeing his body shaking a bit.

"Come on Kaname" Orochi purrs as he lightly brushed his lips against the teenager's cheek, sticking out his tongue and licked the omega's cheek that made the teenager want to vomit, more tears running down his cheeks and let out a small whimper.....never getting used to his.....just never getting used to him.....the alpha wasn't even supposed to play 'favorites', the alpha wasn't supposed to be laying a hand on him in any sort of way.....he wasn't supposed to be.....but he's the owner and no one can tell the alpha what to do, but Kaname knew there was nothing special about him....he was just a plaything and knew the alpha is more than likely raping other omegas in this place, "tell me, you know I care for you and want to help you out."

"I-I" the omega stutters as he looks over to the alpha with fear, the alpha locking his dark brown eyes on him and his creepy smile grow, "I didn't...."

"Come on come on" the alpha purrs as he kisses the omega neck, Kaname biting his bottom lip as he fought back a cry, fighting back the small moan that wanted to escape his lips and he didn't want to do it in front of his child....as a matter of fact in front of Orochi's child at the door just right outside the office, getting a little creeped out at seeing the adorable brunette child just stared at him, unable to stop staring at him as the raven haired alpha just kept on devouring his neck, "talk to me so you can be a good omega, get good marks, show little Manabu what it is like to be a good omega......so I can give you the baby that I know that not only your alpha wants.....but what you want as well...." looking down to the tiny redhead staring at the two with wide eyes and hugged his mommy's leg tighter, "you want a little brother or sister......right?"

Manabu gave a small and shy nod, "y-yes."

The alpha looking back up to the teenage mother, "see, little Manabu wants you to have a baby."

Kaname gulps as he knew that he had no choice, "m-my alpha.....he hits me...a lot, even when I'm being obedient..."

"You lay on the bed when he tells you to?"

Kaname nods, "yes alpha."

"You dress in clothes that he wants you in when you're not walking around the school?"

"Y-Yes alpha, without question and no back talk."

Orochi raises an eyebrow at him, "ever say no to him at any time?"

"N-No alpha" Kaname answers honestly, "I don't want to be hit and keep the baby safe...." more tears streaming down his face as he could still feel the hits as clear as day, still being able to hear Manabu's little cries in his head whenever he would be hit, being able to hear the tiny cries when the alpha would stop hitting him to go hit little Manabu to shut him up, tears running down his cheek at the black eye on Manabu's right eye, "I do everything he tells me....." Manabu reaching his tiny hand to hold onto his mother's and started to tear up as well, not liking his mommy crying, Kaname crying harder and intertwined their hands together and looks up to the alpha, "....he keeps on hitting me n-no matter what I d-do....." placing his free hand on his flat stomach where he lost a baby last week, the emptiness and sorrow hitting him the moment he was able to feel the loss of his little one, "....I b-beg him to s-stop so that our baby can live...." clenching his eyes shut and started to cry harder that he almost couldn't get the next sentence out, ".....but h-he won't stop...."

Manabu squeezing his mommy's hand and started to cry harder, "no cry...."

"Little Manabu is right" Orochi cupping the sad and scared omega and wiped some of the tears staining his cheeks, lightly patting his cheeks, "something will be done about it, that's my money and" pressing his lips against Kaname's lips, "you're little ones going down the drain..."

The teenager gritting his teeth.....all his babies are just moneybags to him, squeezing Manabu's hand a little as he was afraid for his only child's future, looking into those beautiful green eyes that Kaname honestly didn't know where in the hell Manabu got them from.....wasn't from him.....wasn't from his real father.....but either way he was worried. He's seen some of the looks that is given to his three year old child.....god he was so scared.

"I want another baby.....to be able to give Manabu a sibling...and to make sure you're getting your money" Kaname knowing that he was going to have to get into character for the alpha.....he was going to have to take it as he let go of his child's hand and sat himself on the alpha's desk and spread his legs apart, trying so hard to not burst into tears as he just felt nothing but shame when the alpha looked between the omega's legs and licked his lips, really hating himself for doing this in front of his child and had a hard time looking at Manabu as the small omega was looking at his mother with wide eye, this isn't the first time he's seen his mommy show his underwear to an alpha, "......if it pleases you alpha....get me pregnant....."

"I will my dear Kaname" Orochi giving a dark chuckle as he moves himself between the young omega's legs, grabbing his cheek and locked eyes, the alpha getting a thrill out of the fear and pure shame in the omega's eyes, "after all you know that even though if you didn't comply I would still do it, and you still can't do a damn thing about it.....I own you.."

Tears run down the omega's cheeks, "yes you do alpha."

"That's a good boy" Orochi licking his lips and his creepy smile grew as he looked at the three year old red head, looking conflicted since he wants to stay near his mommy, but at the same time he didn't like the feeling he got from the raven haired alpha, "Manabu you need to take a good look at your mommy, he's doing what he's supposed to be doing."

Manabu looking up to his crying mommy and all that he wanted to do is hug him, wanted to slap the alpha's hand that is creeping up his mommy's short dress the way his mommy's alpha does all the time, knowing that he was forced by his mommy to cover his ears and face the corner of the wall when his mommy's alpha wants to.....fuck from what his mommy and mommy's alpha say, about to act to actually slap the alpha's hand when the brunette alpha came from behind the door and grabbed his hand with wide eyes. Manabu jumps and snaps his head with wide green eyes to the young brunette with intense brown eyes, the two of them not saying a word and was unable to break eye contact.

Orochi smirking at his child, "Tooru why don't you take Manabu out in the file room while I.....conduct business with his mommy."

"Are you playing that game that I can't tell mom about" Tooru asked with a dark look on his face, Manabu jumping back a bit at the look and didn't really know if he wanted to be in the same room as Tooru.

"What Tooru" Orochi smirking as his smile grows that makes Tooru take a step back, "jealous?"

Tooru gripping Manabu's hand harder and his eye twitched, bowing his head and shaking a little and took another step back, "no."

"Well aren't you and I going to have a chat later tonight" Orochi smirks growing and Tooru's whole body started trembling, Tooru biting his thumb with his free hand, "and like with Kaname, you WILL obey unless REALLY want it to the punishment to be bad."

Tooru giving a low growl as he kept on trembling.

"Oikawa Tooru" Orochi raising an eyebrow at the child in a sharp tone that made Tooru tense up completely, Manabu looking at the obviously scared alpha as he kept his head bowed, Kaname looking over to the brunette with a worried as the child seemed unnaturally afraid of the raven haired alpha, "you know damn well to not growl at me like that" walking over to his eight year old son and squatted down next to him, grabbing a now trembling eight year olds chin and snapped his head to him, both brown eyes staring at each other, Orochi giving a sickly sweet smile as Tooru's eyes started watering, "you know better, so you know I won't go easy on you tonight....." leaning his lips right up against Tooru's ear, ".....no prep..."

"I'm sorry daddy" Tooru starting to plead as he fought the urge to cover his butt with his hands, looking at his father with petrified eyes and feeling the stinging in his bottom all over again, "please, I promise to be a good boy!"

Kaname covering his mouth with his hands and Manabu tearing up and squeezed Tooru's hand when Orochi slapped the brunette, Tooru gritting his teeth as he fought back the urge to hit his father back. The eight year old learning his lesson when he decided to slap his father on the cheek after being slapped......his back, left arm and leg were still healing from that, just got his casts taken off.

Tooru really not wanting to be taken to the roof and shoved off of it again.

"No shouting at me you little brat!" Orochi shouted at him with his lips right up against his already sensitive ear, Tooru's shoulder shooting up to his ears as gritted his teeth harder to hold back a whine as he didn't want to show any weaknesses in front of omegas, "how many times have I told you that?!"

"A lot of times daddy" Tooru fighting back another growl as he tried his best to hold back frustrated tears, "I'm not to shout at you."

Orochi leaning his face to Tooru's and placed a small kiss on his cheek, being able to sneakily without Manabu and Kaname seeing him gently stick out and gently grazed the tip of his tongue against the child's cheek, Tooru having to restrain himself from gagging at the feeling and running away, "good boy, now I'm going to have a meeting with Manabu's mommy that you" poking Tooru's forehead, snapping his head to Manabu that made the tiny redhead jump at the intense eyes from the creepy man, "and you little adorable one, to keep this a secret" placing a finger up to his lips.

Both of them nodding their heads, Tooru speaking up, "yes daddy."

Orochi looking over to Manabu, the omega jumping again and looked to Tooru, who was staring at him with wide eyes and nodded his head yes, his eyes pleading him to say yes. Manabu looking over to his mommy on the desk, the teenage omega nodded his head to his child, "keep quiet and don't say anything to daddy.....ok? Don't say this to anyone about this, don't even say anything to me about it."

"No say something" Manabu looking at his mother with confusion, "no say something?"

"That's right baby, no say something at all, this will be a secret that will stay between the four of us" the teenage omega nods as he did his best to keep himself calm and to stop shaking, forcing a smile on his face to try and appease his only child, "no say something so daddy doesn't hit us.....ok?"

Tooru looking over to Manabu and his black eye when he heard that it wasn't just the the omega on his father's desk.....it was also this little omega here too, tilting his head to the side and looked at the black eye curiously.

"He hit Manabu too huh" Orochi raising an eyebrow as he eyed the black eye on the three year old, figuring that's what happened, "does he obey?"

"Yes he does alpha, he hits him because he wants him to shut up even though he's only crying since he doesn't like that I'm being hit...." Kaname looking over to his frighten and confused little omega, not even looking his age and one could swear he was still one years old with how short and skinny he is, like someone could snap him in half and very fragile......made him so afraid that one day he isn't going to be here to protect him......well do a better job at protecting him since he feels like a shitty mother for not stopping his alpha from a small and fragile three year old, "...he's a very obedient omega..."

"Interesting" Orochi mummers with an unreadable expression that makes Tooru take a step back, nothing good coming from his father with that expression, moving himself in between the omega's legs again and waved his hands to Tooru and Manabu, "leave, go to the file room and don't you dare come back in here" turning his head to the side and looked to his son, Tooru tensing up in reaction, "you got me?"

Tooru nodding as he drags Manabu to the door, the tiny omega panicking and looked his mommy as he started to cry, "m-mommy!"

"Go with Tooru sweetie" Kaname tearing up as he didn't want to be separated from his little one, and not feeling all that comfortable leaving his child with his boss......his owner's kid who just seems a bit odd, he felt sorry for the child since it seems that Orochi just seems to treat his child like crap from the unnecessary slap and threats, but something just didn't seem right with the child.....not the same kind of oddness of Orochi, Orochi is just gives off a creepy vibe that makes him want to keep his child away from him since he fears that the alpha might want to do something to him, Tooru just seemed.....just strange, like something is just a little off about him and Kaname couldn't put his finger on it, "I promise we will get to eat dinner after this" forcing his smile a little wider in hopes that his child doesn't press the matter, "be the awesome omega that I know you are and play with Tooru, I will be back for you sweetie."

Manabu nervously fidgets with his fingers, kept on pulling at them harshly as he really didn't want to be away from the older redhead, Orochi giving the kid a look that made Manabu take another step back, still crying when he was looking at his mommy when he was about to shake his head no. Tooru seeing it in time and let go of the small omega's hand, wanting to keep Manabu from getting hit......or touched, wrapping his hands around Manabu's tiny waist that earned a shriek from the three year old, Kaname jumping and was about to grab his baby when Orochi slammed the omega's back on the desk, Manabu crying at the action and reached his hands out to his mommy that Tooru couldn't help but give an eye roll at.

"Come on you annoying brat" Tooru mutters to himself as he throws the small redhead over his shoulders as Manabu squirms in his hold, Manabu clawing at his back to break free of the older male and kept crying out to his mommy, "you're going to get yourself hit."

"MOMMY!!"

Kaname's eyes widen a bit, "wait, they're not bonded or claimed-"

"Awwww lookie here Tooru, actually being a gentleman, do you have a crush on the tiny omega" Orochi taunted with gleaming eyes and a smirk, ignoring the omega and his concerns.

"No" Tooru stated to his father with an annoyed look and a small blush, carrying the crying omega out of the office and closed the door, Manabu crying his eyes out as Tooru carried him to the file room next door to the office, the door already cracked open since he was already snooping in there beforehand and dropped the crying omega on the floor. Manabu tried to run to the door as Tooru closed it, the brunette raising an eyebrow at him as he tried to jump and grab the doorknob, wailing and crying 'MOMMY' over and over, Manabu giving a ear piercing one and makes Tooru growl and grab the back of his dress and threw him back, "SHUT UP!"

Manabu trembling as he scooted himself backwards away from the older male standing at the front of the door with a pissed off expression, walking up to him with a raised fist, "NO HIT PLEASE, NO HIT!"

"THEN DON'T SCREAM, HURTS MY EARS YOU LITTLE SHIT" Tooru snapping at him as as he kept his fist in the air, "STOP SCREAMING THEN I WILL STOP SCREAMING YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Manabu's back hit a file cabinet and looked up to the brunette in fear, looking hurt by being called that, looking to the ground and started to cry harder, Tooru throwing his head back as he really didn't want to be dealing with this right now and the scent of distress is really making him want to throw up since it was coming off so strongly, giving a loud groan as the ringing in his ear has been really bugging him too. Using one hand to stick his pinky in his ear that his father directly yelled into, his other hand used to wipe off the disgusting saliva from where his father licked him, eyes widening as he realized what was going to happen him tonight.

'No prep....' his father's voice echoing in his head, Tooru slamming both of his hands over his ears as he fought back the tears, dropping to his knees and started vomiting at the thought of having that pain all over again.....especially since his back is still being a huge pain to him from when his father shoved him off of the roof of their mansion. Manabu looking at him with wide eyes and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, not knowing what to do as this alpha went from being very scary, his teeth were really sharp and his eyes almost completely black with a deep voice, now he's on the floor giving a small whine here and there......and sick?

"You sick?" Manabu questions in a soft tone as he wipes some of his tears, hugging his knees as he cautiously looks at the older male.

"What" Tooru questions after a couple of coughs, snapping his head up that made the omega jump and buried his head in his knees, peeking up at the alpha as he wiped his chin with a questioning look, "what did you say?"

"W-What?"

Tooru rolling his eyes, "what did you say?"

Manabu's cheeks turned a little red out of embarrassment, looking off to the side, "you sick?"

Tooru quirking an eyebrow, "are you stating or asking if I'm sick?"

"You sick?"

"I still don't know get what you're trying to get out of this" Tooru grunts as he stands up and takes his jacket off and put it over where he threw up, not wanting to look at it and went over to the desk by the wall, climbing onto the chair and grabbed some spray bottles that temporarily blocks out a scent and climbs down it, grabbing a paperclip off of it, Manabu looking curiously at him and slowly stood himself up and slowly walks closer to him and peaks behind his back while Tooru sticks tongue out in concentration, quickly flickering his eyes as he was happy that Manabu has stopped crying, not giving a damn that he was watching, looking back over the little drawer in as he bent the paper clip into a tension wrench, making a tension wrench as he opened up one end of the second paper clip into an "L" shape, putting the tension wrench paperclip into the bottom of the keyhole and push it in, the alpha then fidgeting with the lock, "now, were you asking if I was sick?"

Manabu looking at him with a confused look, "huh?"

The alpha let out a frustrated groan, "you're so fucking stupid" looking behind him real quick and gave him a look, "how old are you anyway? You look young."

"I three" Manabu nervously fidgeting with his fingers, the alpha looking to him playing with his fingers with interest, looking back up to the omega, "how old you are?"

Tooru's eye twitched, "really? Grammar ring any bells?"

Manabu just looking all sorts of confused.

Tooru let out an over exaggerated groan as he continued picking the lock, "to answer your question, I'm eight, going to be turning nine in a couple of weeks."

"You birthday!" Manabu's eyes beaming.

Tooru halted his movements, "are you asking me if it's my birthday, or are you stating it's my birthday even though I just fucking told you it's in a couple of weeks?"

Manabu looking lost as he really didn't have much of an idea of what the older brunette was even talking about, "......birthday?" raising his voice ever so slightly as he questioned the alpha.

Tooru shook his head in disbelief as he continues to pick the lock, "I'm going to set this straight with you between stating something and asking a question, you got me?"

Manabu looking at the older male curiously, "got you."

"Good, now stating something is like an expression of views/facts."

"Uhhh...."

Tooru rolling his eyes as he then continued to pick the lock, "you know what an announcement is right?"

Manabu gives a small jump as he knows what that is, "we got here!"

"Yes, my daddy and his workers make announcements on the intercoms, especially when it is bedtime, training time, when someone is needed in those rooms where they......play those games that I can't tell my mommy about."

"Games my mommy plays with daddy" Manabu nodding, "they show underwears and touch no no square."

"Yeah, that game" Tooru nodding with him, "but statements is like that, like an announcement of sorts since I need to make this a simple as possible, since obviously my daddy doesn't bother to have this place teach basic grammar if you don't even know some of the basic stuff" Tooru looking annoyed with that, "omegas should already know that so their alpha doesn't have to baby them."

"I no baby" Manabu frowns.

"Then listen to me and stop acting like one" Tooru responded that made the omega's frown deepen, "so statement, when you were mentioning me and throwing up. The way you word it being a statement is 'you are sick' or 'you are throwing up so you're sick'."

"Ohhhh."

"And asking a question with me and throwing up, you word it 'are you sick'" Tooru looking behind him at the oddly adorable focused omega, the omega like everyone in the media hanging onto his every word as if he was some sort of god, "now how do you word it in a statement?"

Manabu gave a small jump and started to get a little nervous look, fidgeting with his fingers again and moved from one foot to another, "s-statem-ment...."

"Uh-huh, go on."

"Is says" sticking out his tongue and furrowed his brows in concentration, Tooru giving him an amused look as this is a first for him and turned his attention to picking the lock and knows he's close, handing the spray to the omega and waved him to spray.

"I'm listening, spray and answer my question."

"O-Ok" Manabu spraying the pretty scent in the room, "is uh....is I say you sick?"

"Don't phrase it.....don't word it like a question, 'You are sick', say it."

"You...you sic-"

"You ARE sick" Tooru corrects that makes Manabu give a small jump at the raised voice, "not 'you sick'" Tooru holding up three fingers, "you ARE sick, three words."

Manabu looking at his fingers before he puts them down to continue pick the lock, holding up his three middle fingers the same was Tooru showed him and lightly wiggled them, "three words....."

"Yes three words, not that hard and I was able to do it easily when I first started talking" Tooru responds, "I can tell that you're smart enough since you're putting in effort in learning" Tooru brushing some of his wavy brown hair out of his face, "three words, one, two, THREE."

"One...." Tooru holding up one finger, Manabu mimicking him, "....two..." Tooru adding a finger and Manabu did the same, ".....three...." Tooru adding the third finger, Manabu did the same with wide eyes, wiggling the three fingers again, "now say those three words, it's not 'you sick', it's 'you ARE sick, you are sick'."

Manabu nods with a determined stare, "you...you a-are...." Tooru giving a big and crazed smile when he heard the click from the drawer and was able to turn the lock, "..a-are..."

"You got it, I know you know how to say sick, say it in full" Tooru says as he opens the drawer, doing this plenty of times and his stupid and disgusting father never knows that he's accomplished this, that he knows how to do many things without his knowledge, "say 'you are sick'."

"You a-are....you a-are sick" Manabu looking proud of himself and looks over to Tooru for approval, tilting his head to the side when he saw that Tooru had the drawer open, slowly moving himself to the alpha as he reached in there, "you....you look in there?"

Tooru looked up with a deadpan expression and groans, "we will work more on vocabulary since that's going to annoy me" looking down as he grabs the two items in there that he wants to look in there, "right now I want to show you something that you can't say a word, I'm letting you in on a secret, and if it gets out" Tooru pulling out a hand gun that seemed bigger than the tiny omega, Tooru barely being able to hold it in one hand, Manabu giving it a nervous look as he didn't know exactly what that was......but with the dangerous glint in the alpha's eyes before him just made him feel nervous, "I will make sure that you and your mommy will be in big big BIG trouble....." Tooru walking up to a scared Manabu with a sweet smile, circling him like he was some prey, "you're lucky that you're obedient, otherwise you and mommy are going to be punished."

Manabu curling into himself as whatever comfortable energy he got from the brunette evaporated, curling into himself and shook his head, "no....no trouble please..."

"Don't tell anyone about any of this, then we won't have a problem" Tooru smiles, "you're my friend, I don't want a friend to be punished."

"Friend?" Manabu's eyes widen a bit and fidgeted his fingers nervously.

Tooru giving a smile and nodded as he was happy to show off his gun, making sure that he had the safety on like he's seen on the internet when he looked up a whole bunch of guns and how to shoot them, also seeing a lot of it on the TV when his mommy, daddy and babysitter don't know about, likes to show off to his best friend Kenta......for some reason having an interest in guns......made him feel good.....kind of strong....he can tell that his daddy feels strong when he has a gun pointed at his head to scare him.....which the eight year old alpha hated to admit that it did.....his daddy scares him.

"Yeah, no telling my daddy, no telling your mommy, don't tell ANYONE" wrapping an arm around his shoulder and his smile grew, Manabu not sure how to feel about it, "just between you and me."

"O-Okay..."

"Good" Tooru giggles and pointed the gun to the wall as he held the gun in both of his hands, knowing that he couldn't shoot without his daddy and others knowing.....much to his disappointment, although that didn't stop him from doing it when he manages to be all on his own, just stick ear mufflers on his babysitters ears after slipping in his sleeping medicine that his mother forces him to take after he did his own internet research....and take his father's gun every so often to go shoot in the woods, he thinks that he's gotten pretty good, pretending to shoot the gun, "BANG!"

This scaring the poor omega and gave out a small screech, dropping to the floor and backed away from him.

"Oh don't piss your pretty panties" Tooru giggles as he sticks the gun in the back of his pants, walking over to the omega and picked him up as he wanted to look at the omega's bottom, always curious as his he always seen it done here, lifting up Manabu's dress that made the omega freeze and look at the alpha in shock, Tooru looking at the pretty white underwear and tilted his head to the side and got curious, slowly reaching out and touched the omega's no no square that made the small omega give another shriek again and scooted away from him, crossing his legs and felt like he wanted to cry again, "soft."

Manabu doesn't know how to take that as he felt his whole face heat up, feeling a bit......icky, "soft?"

"Yes, your pretty underwear and small penis feels soft" Tooru smiles as he walks over to one of the file cabinets that had the last name with the letter that he wanted to look into, getting curious when his daddy said that Manabu's real daddy isn't his mommy's alpha, thinking he might know the name since the alpha used to be here a lot and suddenly passed away and was made to such a huge deal, pulling the keys that he got from the drawer from his pocket. Grabbing the desk chair and pushed it to the file cabinet that he wanted to go to, climbing onto it and with a determined stare as he felt like he had to know and he knows how to read at a high level, so he thinks he's got this, "Manabu you also smell pretty too."

The omega leaning himself up against the wall on the opposite side of the wall of him, dropping himself to the floor and hugged his knees up to his tiny chest, making sure that his legs stayed crossed as he gave the alpha a wary look.....really not liking being touched down there, "pretty?"

"Yeah" Tooru responds as he looks through the keys to find the label on it for the first letter of the last name, grinning as when he found it and unlocked the file cabinet, "take it as a compliment, I have a feeling that you will be very popular" looking over to the omega with a smile and a wink, pointing to his nose, "I'm smart and I have an excellent nose!"

Manabu's face turning a deeper shade of red as he pressed himself more up against the wall, nervous around his.....his friend?

"Now Manabu" Tooru sticking his tongue out as he looks through his file, "what have I told you about the gun?"

Manabu keeping his eyes on the alpha, afraid that he will blink and the alpha will try to touch his no no square again, really just wanting his mommy right now, tensing up as he can barely hear an 'oh fuck' from next door.....sounding a lot like his mommy as the small whine sounded very familiar, "no say anything."

"Correct" Tooru chirped as he continues to flip through the files, "just like with the gun, you tell my daddy, your mommy or anyone about me looking through here" eyes gaining intensity and slightly narrowed when he looked back at the tiny redhead, "you, your mommy and daddy will be punished."

The small omega giving a small nod.

"And it will hurt a LOT."

Manabu gulping.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

"Rika" Tooru chirps as he holds the tiny omega up in the air, the tiny omega looking down at him with a big smile and one of her tiny fists in her mouth and a happy squeal, "happy girl!" chuckling when the omega squealed louder, the only time loud noises don't bother him all that much is when it comes from younger ones, mainly because he knows that's how little ones communicate, it's when they're a little older and know better is when it gets on his damn nerves, "happy happy happy happy baby girl!"

Manabu looking over to the alpha with his child as he exited the bathroom, ignoring some of the stares from some of the older alphas that know who he is and hurried up to Tooru since he wasn't all too comfortable with all of this. Tendou and a few others went along with Osamu to go and recover Daishou, the rest of the gang was called over to Tooru's place to 'get to know each other better' or how he should say......Tooru sizing the rest of them up, picking out the weak links for himself. See who he can depend on, see who he needs to get rid of right off the bat. He knows Tendou is on board and knows to keep what they're doing hush hush to other gangs and basically to everyone else, that it must stay within their group, he can tell that Kawanishi is also in and few others for sure, those ones minus Kawanishi over with Osamu to get Daishou, Tendou keeping the ginger haired alpha, the co-leader so to speak, with the rest to keep an eye on the others......and to make sure that Tooru wasn't going to try and do something. Tooru knew that and thought that it was a smart move and didn't give a damn, not like they were going to know what the hell he was doing at this very moment as they all are drinking and taking a look around his mansion. All the older members knew who he was from the school, well personally knew him from the school since Tooru is a big public figure, and seemed to be shocked that he is coming up to them for help, Tooru can tell that most of them seem on board no questions asked.....although Tooru knows a few of them are skeptical......and knew that some of them were eyeing Manabu. Manabu being a big figure in the school, head omega and being the mother of a decent amount of the younger members of the group, Tendou being the oldest of the red head omega's gang children.....well his oldest child in general since Tooru knew that his father put Manabu out to sell and breed as early as he could, and he knew that was due to his high fertility......but Tooru knew there was another reason or two why he tossed Manabu in there as early as possible, although he really didn't want to go down that road and sighs. He downs the rest of his beer from his bottle and set it out the counter of his bar area where all the other members were getting their drinks, the omegas.....well Tooru can tell that they're referred more as slaves more than anything were in the playroom where Tooru told them they were more than welcome to sit and relax and eat while watching their infants and the older children wander around a bit in awe, give the omegas and children more freedom and privilege in his home than on the streets. Get the omegas, children, betas and alphas to trust him and be able to take him seriously......well make sure they stay in line since he would hate to kill the omegas, he won't kill children, but he won't hesitate to kill alphas and betas....and omegas, he will kill them although he prefers to not to and never is really all that thrilled to do so like he does with alphas and betas.......gets a thrill of putting alphas especially in their places and he was just waiting for one of them to consume a little more alcohol than usual, from all the free alcohol he's providing them to get one of them to be brave enough to voice doubts and question him, because when usually when one does, then usually the other ones that are having doubts and want to question Tooru's ranking above them will follow suit.

'All it takes is one' Tooru thinks to himself as he eyes all the alphas, biting back a smirk as he knew......he knew one of them is going to speak up, it's the gang world and there is always one extremely prideful idiot who doesn't like being told what to do no matter what. His attention was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Rika give a small coo, seeing the omega reaching for the empty glass beer bottle that he finished with an amused smile.

"You little ones are always such curious little folks" Tooru pushing the bottle back a bit to be out of the infants reach, the little omega still trying to reach out for it with wide green eyes, Tooru lifting her back in the air and stuck his tongue out to the little one, looking over to some of the tiny members all crowding around him when they saw him playing with the tiny pretty omega, knowing that some of the tiny alphas are smitten with the beauty, others, which he knew where some of her siblings, were looking at her with curiosity and Tooru knew they were feeling that family draw to her, "you don't need to be drinking beer until you're older young lady" Tooru placing her up against his chest and squatted down to the ground with all the curious little ones, little alphas and betas, all drawing closer to the alpha with smiles, "that's something that tastes icky."

"Then why do you drink it" one asks with a big smile.

"Because I'm an adult and between all of us" all of them drawing closer to the alpha as if he was going to tell them the biggest secret in the world, Manabu standing off to the side not too far from him with a small smile, he may not really be all that comfortable around Tooru as he still sees the alpha as his sick and twisted self, sick and twisted self that has only seemed to grow as they both grew up, but if there was one thing that he can admire Tooru for.....admire being something that he didn't think would be all that possible in his life when associated with Tooru, but he does admire Tooru and how he handles children and how most little ones gravitate towards him, "it's very very icky."

"Icky?"

"Yeah icky, but someone's gotta do the dirty work so that way the big bad guys don't force you guys to drink this icky icky stuff" Tooru sticking his tongue out playfully to the little alpha asking him the question, being one of the identical twins to a red haired alpha, this tiny alpha has raven hair but both have Manabu's green eyes that red haired omega couldn't help but look at and adore with his two tiny boys......having a longing that he was going to take as much as of advantage as he can to play and bond with his babies before being thrown into the school full time.......he knew he couldn't be as loving and tell them that he was their mommy.......but it was an opportunity of a lifetime that he wasn't going to waste, the tiny raven hair alpha sticking his tongue out with a giggle back at Tooru that made the mother smile wider happily at his little ones, "say it with me everyone, ICKY!"

"ICKY" all of the little alphas and betas cheer in unison, all of them cheering and giggling as Tooru made silly faces at them, all of them shoving each other to show off their silly faces as well, Kawanishi watching them with interest as it was a shock to him that Tooru is good with little ones......intrigued since normally it's almost on instinct for little alphas especially to gravitate to the head alpha, someone that they perceive as the alpha's ALPHA of a pack and he can tell that other alpha members are taking notice, slowly inching himself to Manabu as he feeling drawn to the omega, Manabu giving a small jump at as the gingered haired alpha popped out of nowhere.

"Name?"

Manabu looking at the young alpha and gave a small blush and took a step to the side, "h-huh?"

Kawanishi quirked an eyebrow, "name? What's your name?"

"O-Oh, uh Manabu, Moniwa Manabu" the red head nervously chuckles as he nervously fidgets with his fingers, noticing that the alpha has been staring at him....a lot, didn't know how to take it, not sure if this alpha is his kid or not, he knows he's not the mother of every single young adult and children, but he's produced the most for this gang, taking that 'honor' from another omega as soon as he lost his virginity with his first alpha, "if you don't mind me asking, what's your name again?"

"Kawanishi Taichi" the alpha responds with a bored look, "thought you heard at the meeting earlier at Tendou's home."

"O-Oh I'm sure I did, but names can be very hard for me to remember sometimes since I usually interact with a lot of people" Manabu giving a nervous smile, hating that he can't read this guy very well, "faces I remember better than names."

"You don't need to be nervous, I'm not going to hit you for not remembering my name" looking at the shorter male with a quirked eyebrow, "I don't hit someone unless they deserve it."

"But not remembering your name deserves a slap" Manabu looking at him with shock, knowing he gets slapped here and there by the alphas at the school and sometimes alphas that he has that he sleeps with somewhat regularly for not remembering such details, even though they know that he literally goes through alpha after alpha after alpha on the regular, sex has become a constant for him that his body has been craving physical contact and has been masterbating to compensate that need....although he knows that him about to go into heat soon is also making him more antsy.

"Do you normally get slapped for not remembering?"

"Most of the time" Manabu looking off to the side nervously.

"Tooru slaps you for not remembering names" Kawanishi looking a little shocked at that, this making Manabu jump as Tooru looks from the corner of his eyes at the insinuation before turning his attention back to the children.

"No no no no" Manabu shaking his head, Kawanishi being able to hear the omega's heart pounding in his chest rapidly that he thought he was going to have a heart attack and turned his head to the omega, "I-I didn't mean Tooru, Tooru isn't my alpha!"

"He's not?" the gingered haired alpha felt his heart pounding in his chest at the thought and fought the urge to scoot himself closer to the omega, "then why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"I-I don't, even if I did I don't have a choice" the omega feeling himself sweating bullets, "but I work for Tooru......at the school....."

Kawanishi tilting his head to the side with curiosity, "the school?"

Manabu nodded, "yeah, I'm not surprised that you don't know much about it since you're part of the younger generation, but most of the older alphas in here uhh....." looking down and nervously plays with his fingers, the alpha noticing he does that a lot, "....have been my clients...."

The younger male just letting it hit him on what that exactly meant, his face turning beet red at the thought of the omega being with most of these alphas and tried to not let the dirty images of this omega being under him get to him, unable but to help but find this omega to be fucking hot and he's a bit lonely, since he can't be with Shirabu......smartass copper haired, prissy and salty bitch of an omega that he would have sex with again in a heartbeat. They only slept with each other once three months ago after drinking with each other, since his alpha was out on a mission that Kawanishi sent him out on for a couple of days.....a royal jackass of an alpha that he really wanted to beat the shit out of.....but couldn't since he's loyal as hell and knows what he's doing, very respected by a lot of the older members in the group that he would risk losing the members and/or have him be kicked out of his spot. Just because he's one of the leaders of the group, doesn't exactly mean that he's immune to questionable behavior and he can easily and rightfully challenged for sleeping with an alpha's omega, leader or not, and he would have to challenge the alpha to get Shirabu, he was going to go for it.....but of course the omega told him he needed to not pick fights and that he was the one that got himself in this situation to begin with, since the omega wasn't even apart of the gang world to begin with, says that he had a family......a family and a bright future before it all came crashing down and was snagged by the alpha.

Shibaru hates his alpha.....and since the omega has a hard time keeping his mouth shut from the smartass comments, he tends to get himself hit a lot.

So the omega just wants a 'friendship'....which is more like unless they HAVE to talk to each other, the the omega wants him to stay the fuck away or he will sic his possessive alpha on him, says that there isn't a point in the two of them being close and has been ignoring him since they both had sex......pisses him off. Tendou just tells him that since he's an alpha and a leader that he should just send the alpha on a mission that he knows will get the alpha killed or challenge him, that an omega shouldn't dictate when he decides to do, if he wants the omega, go and get him whether the omega wants him to or not.....but the omega certainly has a way of making him feel like he will personally cut his dick off if he so much as goes against what he wants. Tendou only treats Shirabu with somewhat respect, somewhat, is due to the fact that he knows that Kawanishi has a hard on for the salty omega, but he can only do so much without making it look like they were playing favorites. And Tendou hasn't been the biggest fan of omegas since he came back, so Kawanishi is also a little iffy on hopping into a relationship since he can tell that Tendou is still drawn to his ex boyfriend, the ex stripper.

Their gang just doesn't treat omegas the best, he would have tried to make things a little easier on them, he thinks alphas are above omegas.....he's been taught that his whole life and the omegas treat him as if he was their god of sorts, but the way that they get treated sometimes makes him think that it's a bit too much. But there lies the problem again, his position will get questioned since the alphas in the gang hold old school way of thinking about omegas, that they get to be tossed around like they're nothing but shit. And ever since Tendou came back they've been more inclined to listen to him, so the gingered haired alpha knew that Tendou is looked more back up to being the leader than him, they will still listen to him and what he has to say, but Tendou upholds more of the values that the older generation look up to and for the fact that Tendou is one of the most dangerous fighters in the gang and not to be fucked with, especially since he's back in the groove and has been training almost nonstop......so no one would want to go against him....not even the members that have been alive longer. Since Ushijima left, Tendou was the next in line. Ushijima is an only child with no other siblings, so Washijo stayed in the leader position a lot longer trying to train up Tendou as his health started to deteriorate. Ushijima left and Tendou was next. Tendou wanted to make Kawanishi and Suna his second in commands, but raven haired bastard that he used to consider his brother despite their complicated and competitive relationship, ended up leaving to be with the fox gang.....so he's labeled as a traitor.

So much death and so many changes and Shirabu telling him to fuck off....which Kawanishi admits that he slapped the omega since he wasn't used to rejection, and left him alone.....could tell that behind the serious and intimidating glare of the omega.......he hurt him.....Kawanishi knows he has a bit of a temper behind his calm demeanor and knew that it would be dangerous to go after the omega. So he's had to try and erase the omega from his mind, something keeps pulling him to the omega.....but he knew that he would end up getting Shirabu hurt by his alpha and by him as well. He and the omega are lucky that the alpha still hasn't discovered their one night stand, normally omegas get tossed around in the gang, but that's at the approval of the alpha that claims him......and well he didn't get the approval.

Manabu is one of the first omegas that he's able to look at in THAT WAY ever since he was with Shirabu.....what can he say, he's attracted to the red head and he seems very nice.....and obedient. And since he can't have the the copper haired omega....since the omega just doesn't even seem to have an interest in him since Shirabu knows how to keep his heartbeat evened out for the most part that he comes off cold, he can be a firecracker, but when he wants to be he can be calm and cold...so he honestly hasn't picked anything up that the omega would signify that he feels anything for him and what they had that one night was just a mistake.......so maybe he can hang out with Manabu. He wouldn't say that he's head over heels in love with the omega......but damn it all he's fucking lonely.

"Y-You're a prostitute?"

Manabu's heartbeat pounding harder and the alpha could tell that it was out of embarrassment, "I guess so."

"Don't worry about that Kawanishi" Tooru chirps at the two as the little ones all follow Tooru and Rika with big smiles, all of them waving at Rika as Tooru held her, the tiny omega cooing at all of them and just seems to be on cloud nine at all the attention she was receiving, making Manabu ease up a bit at his happy children interacting with each other, "do you want to sleep my worker?"

The ginger haired alpha looked at Tooru with shock and wasn't able to mask his emotions at the upfront alpha, the alpha looking nothing but pleased with himself, "s-sleep with him?!"

Manabu gave a small blush and a small chuckle, this being nothing new to him and was pretty confident in his looks.....kind of had to, actually glad that Tooru has come out and said it.

"I know the look of lust when I see it" Tooru sings with a shit eating grin, "all you have to do is pay~"

"P-Pay..."

"Well he is a prostitute" Tooru chuckles as he lightly bounced the small omega, the little alphas and betas all bouncing up and down in reaction to Tooru bouncing the little omega with giggles, one of the alphas eyes in the distance twitching at the little ones immediate draw to Tooru.....as a matter of fact most of the omegas draw and glances to Tooru, Manabu flinching at the comment but knew that it is true, "and you're in luck that he LOVES younger alphas!"

The alpha that twitched his eye snapping his head to Manabu, seeing the beauty blush at that, but wasn't denying it......Tooru is setting up him with Manabu?!

"Wait he's older than me" Kawanishi looking shocked when Tooru and Manabu both nodded their heads, snapping his head to the omega, "how old are you?"

"Heh...." Manabu nervously chuckling as he kissed his daughters forehead, the omega cooing and was making movements to want to be held by him, Tooru handing the tiny omega to Manabu and some of the small alphas that gravitated to Manabu and Rika and looked up in wonder, "I'm thirty nine."

The ginger haired alpha's eyes bug out of his head in shock at that, "thirty nine?!"

Manabu nodding with a shy smile, "not too old?"

Tooru chuckling as he can tell that the alpha is attracted, Manabu putting on his sweet voice that made him come off like a delicate omega that any alpha would drop everything to take care of, seeing Manabu's hypnotizing eyes and innocent look overall making it hard for Kawanishi to reject him, there is a reason that Manabu is head omega.....Tooru knows him and knows how he works. He may not like him all that much, he has days where he just wants to smack the omega for being the reason Semi ran away, but he's known Manabu technically all his life and....he's gotten used to the omega being a constant.

He was always there.....unwillingly and against his own will due to the school....but other than that he's been the main constant.

He has faith in Manabu's abilities......but that doesn't mean that the omega is immune to punishments.

But he has many reasons for showing the omega off to the gang, and one of them is alphas like Kawanishi that aren't related to the omega.

Tooru holding back a crazed smile as he got lucky that Manabu is technically the mother of the Shiratorizawa, that he's the most sought after omega in his school, that he's a beauty, this making it easier to get what he wants and contrary to what popular belief in the gang world....well in the world in general, Tooru sees omegas holding high value. Alphas are willing to do almost anything, if not anything to get that omega in any way that they can, they have a lot of worth......many alphas abandoning their families, going to war, kill people, ect. to make an omega theirs, "I can make a special arrangement for the two of you~"

"You condone me and Manabu" Kawanishi's eyes widening even more.

"I sure as hell fucking do and I know Manabu would LOVE someone to fuck right now" looking over to the omega with a smug smile, Manabu giving the alpha an annoyed look as Rika looks curiously to Tooru gesturing wildly, "I can hear your moans and smell your arousal over a mile away when you masterbate Moniwa Manabu."

Manabu face palming and as he felt his face heat up even more, "dear god I can't have a private moment."

"You should know I have a gifted nose" looking over the younger alpha as he shrugs, smiling wider and wider when he sees his face turn a deeper shade of red as he stares at the redhead the more he keeps talking, "plus your so used to having sex on the daily and developed a high sex drive because of what you do" smiling wider as he can tell that the alpha is fighting off sexual thoughts about Manabu, "so come on, I would be very surprised if you can go a day without being fucked so hard and rough" Manabu groaning louder that makes Tooru cackle, "so what do you say, a young looking thirty nine year old with a high sex drive that can go round after round after round, likes them young like you preferably and knows how to make it worth your while."

Kawanishi looking over to Tooru standing in front of Manabu and presents the beauty to him, Manabu mastering the art of painting a blush on his cheeks along with looking at the younger male with half lidded intense eyes, knowing that Tooru wants him to seduce him.....for what reason he doesn't know, but obviously Tooru has reasons for broadcasting it so loud and proud in front of everyone; seeing all the alphas, betas and omegas looking at them. The omega really not wanting to play dirty and thought that this......he didn't have the best feeling in the world about it, especially since this young alpha and his son seem to get along very well, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. Manabu lightly biting his bottom lip, seeing why Tooru wanted him to wear a loose and low cut dress, wiggling his left shoulder a bit and the short sleeve of the dress fell down his shoulder to show off more of his skin, Kawanishi seeing that the omega is trying to seduce him........and he knows it's working and couldn't help but gulp.

"I would love to bed and be dominated by you alpha."

"You see" Tooru's eyes going half lidded as he steps closer to the alpha, placing his lips right against the younger alpha's ear with a smug smile as he knew that the alpha is falling hook, line and sinker for the ever so beautiful and useful omega and purrs, "he wants you and is willing to spread his legs to take your big cock, I know he really wants you to.....and I can a make an offer to you that I know that you can't refuse" taking a couple of steps back and gives a sweet smile as he gently brushes some of the red hair out of Manabu's face to show off more of his green eyes, "what do you say, later tonight you and Manabu together in one of my many rooms to spend the night and fuck till your heart's content with a good offer of money.....and other arrangements if you would like to hear me out."

"What arrangements are we talking about" Kawanishi raising an eyebrow at him as he felt his face heat up more, seeing Manabu blush deepen a bit and give a small smile.

Tooru's smile widening, "oooohh my dear Taichi, I think it would be the best" eyes gleaming as he has a plan for this seemingly willing alpha as soon as he was shocked by how willing this alpha is in wanting to join in, reminded him of Osamu, seemed disinterested, but you can see the interest and eventual determination in his eyes that there is something missing....that there is some goal that they're willing to risk their lives to do so.....and just like Osamu he has his eye on Daishou, this alpha has his eye on Manabu.....Osamu a literal warrior who is nearly unbeatable, and Kawanishi, as he learned from Osamu and being told by Tendou, has enhanced hearing......so that makes another advantage to him on being able to detect liars, being able to hear threats coming......so many things that he can use this alpha for, "it will be amazing you see and we can discuss it at the bar" looking over to Manabu, "go to my office upstairs and go grab my suitcase that contains my paperwork and files, we're going to make a contract."

"Another one" Kawanishi questions since he and Tendou had to sign one not too long ago, "not that there is a problem with it, but serious enough to consider a contract?"

"Oh yes sir" Tooru chirps as he sets his hands on his hips, having a hard time not laughing when the little ones on the ground still surrounding him mimcked him and set their hands on their tiny hips. Kawanishi unable but to help but think that Tooru just might be the true alpha's ALPHA here, because this is adorable yet shocking and he was going to have to say something to Tendou about this, this effortless draw that Tooru has with people is scary.

Shirabu looking off in the distance with a pissed off look, seeing the immediate draw between the red head and hi-he means the ginger haired bastard who slapped him the last time they spoke to each other........arms wrapped around his stomach with a pissed off look, nostrils flaring and snapped his head to the TV as Manabu walked passed him to head up the stairs, trying to ignore the alpha's voice. Biting his bottom lip.....hating everything right now.....hating his life....hating Kawanishi, hating this stupid fucking anger towards an alpha that is obviously attracted to someone else.....hating his alpha for hurting him, hating for being harassed by alphas, betas and omegas on a daily basis....he wants to get the fuck out of here.

Wish he can go back to the life that he had before it was taken away from him......wished that he could have his family back.

He just wanted his normal life back.

Manabu kissing Rika's forehead as he walks out of Tooru's room with his briefcase, walking down the hallway was not too far from the stairs and is smiling from ear to ear as he was going to get laid....and by a cutie no less, "mommy's so happy baby girl!"

Rika cooing at her mommy with bright eyes, repeatedly patting her hands on his breasts over and over, Manabu giggling and kissed her cheek a few times, "oh I love you too baby girl and I promise that I will feed you in moment, need to give Tooru, your favorite person besides me oddly" giving his child a look as she kept patting his breasts over and over again, then again she's an innocent little omega and Tooru is an alpha that is good looking, so he shouldn't be all too surprised, "we get t-"

"Just what are we up to Moniwa Manabu" a familiar alpha's voice that made the omega jump, turning around and held his daughter in his arms protectively as the alpha slammed his back up against the wall, dropping the briefcase to the floor and looked up to the alpha in fear, "you're actually out of the school."

Manabu gulps as the alpha kicks his legs open, the omega whimpering and held his now crying daughter, "w-we can't do this, Tooru is here and you haven't pai-"

The alpha slamming his lips on the omegas, digging his hands in omega's underwear and started pumping, the omega struggling and ripped his mouth away from the raven haired alpha's lips and squirmed his his hold.

"Please not with my baby here" Rika balling her eyes out and was making him fight harder, determined to get her out of here, "Tooru is going to end up hurting yo-"

The alpha slapping the omega that caused the omega to tear up, looking at the alpha in disbelief as this alpha has never even hit him before, this alpha that was there to tell him the news of Satori's father passing not too long after he had Kaname, the alpha who gave him a baby and has always been there to see him as often as he could, never once did he once slap him like that, "you need to shut it. I want another child from you and your going to give me another one."

"Y-You...Tooru.." Manabu looking over to the stairs, "TO-" being slapped again that made Rika cry louder.

"Another one since our child decided to be a piece of shit" the alpha growls with a dangerous look in his eyes, yanking the omega's underwear down and grasped his cock and started pumping, Manabu looking at the alpha with horror as he let out a moan at the action, feeling disgusted with himself with that as it encouraged the alpha.

"T-Tooru won't l-like this" Rika whines getting louder and made Manabu beg more as he struggled to get out of his hold, "p-please n-not with my b-baby!"

"Not until you give me another son."

"W-What did he even d-do?!" the omega questions as he kisses Rika's head, "p-please s-stop! Not with my baby and Tooru is going to hurt you!"

"Tooru can't do jack shit out with you out here" the alpha says as he was about to fish out his cock from his pants, "what did he expect?"

"For you to not be a dumb fucker for thinking it's ok to lay a hand on my property without permission, you're older than me, you should know better" Tooru says as he seemed to come out of nowhere, the alpha freezing on the spot, Manabu actually thankful to see Tooru for once, although that crazed smile on the alpha's face was making him nervous for what's about to come, jumping when Tooru's hand grabbed the back of the alpha's neck and gave it a harsh squeeze, seeing Tooru's sharp nails that resembled claws.....could easily be claws but the omega hasn't seen them until now, blood trickling from where Tooru's claws dug into his skin that made the alpha grunt in pain, the alpha looking a little nervous, but overall kept on a defiant look and bared his canines.....although compared to Tooru's they were nothing, "you know I was waiting for you or someone to fuck up like this."

The alpha eyes narrowed, "you set me up?"

"Sort of" Tooru shrugs, "but overall I would have thought you of all people would know better, with you coming to my school and know my rules and are around the exceptional beauty that is Moniwa Manabu, tell me.....are you happy that you're working under me now.....is this control that I have....the school, the high power that I hold as a Powerhouse Elite....now the leader of your gang-"

"You're not my leader" the alpha growls.

This making Tooru crazed smile grow that honestly scared the shit out of Manabu, trying to comfort his crying infant as best as he could, feeling her tiny little hands holding onto him for dear life.

"Didn't you hear what Tendou and Kawanishi did, they signed my contract, they both talked to me and agreed upon everything, we went back and forth and went through conditions and I accommodated to what they wanted and they promised and accommodate and work with what I wanted...." licking his lips as his eyes gained intensity that the raven haired alpha swears that's it's piercing through his soul even though he's not even facing him, ".....they told all of you and everyone else seems to be on board."

The alpha growls in response.

"Are there others that feel the same as you?"

"Why?"

"Well I think it is fair you know" Tooru shrugs as he yanked the alpha off of Manabu and threw him up against the opposite side of the wall, standing in front of Manabu and Rika, picking up his briefcase, "to hear what others have to say.....I want to hear."

"Are you sure" the alpha challenged, "we are loyal to each other."

"Oh-ho sir you don't know the power of money and control and what it can do to people" Tooru smiling wider at the alpha wondered if the brunette is possessed, "it can do a lot to minds that are desperate for a purpose in life, giving something to someone that they've never had before.....do you really want to....I mean do you REALLY want to go up against me?"

The raven haired alpha's eye twitched, "you bet your ass I do."

'Called it' the alpha thought to himself, giving a dark chuckle as he brushes his hair off to the side, 'a test for dominance.'

Something that gang members love to have, them with their inflated egos get in the way of clear thinking.

This stupid fucking alpha doing exactly what he wants from the very start, "bring it on, oh and another thing before we get this trial started."

The alpha glaring daggers at him, "what is that?"

Tooru giving a small giggle and gave his trademark manic smile, "I never lose."

 

-

 

"Tobio come on" Daishou shouts as he still held onto Tobio's hand as they both continued running, the omega looking at the amega with shock at what just happened, first Daishou was up in his personal bubble, giggling and acting like a sadistic madman, now he seems to be back to.....to normal?

What the fuck is normal anymore?

Hell knows he doesn't have the right to judge with what is and isn't normal anymore.....well he wasn't normal to begin with.....so now he's just so far gone from normal that he feels like there is nothing redeemable about him anymore, he just murdered someone for fucks sake....he's crossed the boundary at this point in his life.....he's a murder. He hasn't been able to think too much about it other than that he's a monster.....that he doesn't deserve to be around the others, that he's a fucked up individual. He knows he shouldn't even think about considering on Daishou's offer on going with him, go and be locked up with him to a place that he would be accepted and not be judged.......he knows he shouldn't, but damn it all Daishou being out of his mind and saying that to him actually made it seem.....possible?

Is he crazy for thinking that?

King of the Court, whore and now a monster.....huh, he shouldn't even be surprised in this point in his life, the holy trinity of a despicable person.....Oikawa....Kuroo....all the others don't need to be around him.....but he's so afraid to lose them.

He honestly doesn't know what to do anymore.

"What do you want from me Daishou" Tobio questions that made the amega halt his movements, snapping his head to the younger male with his wide eye.

"What?"

"What do you want from me" Tobio ripping his hand out of the amega's.

Daishou flinching that the action, biting his bottom lip as he really didn't know how exactly to answer that question, cringing a bit when he saw all that blood on the innocent......the innocent omega who was screwed over from an early age.....who finally snapped and the amega is surprised that it took this long for the omega to lash out like that.....although he has to admit that it was a bit of overkill. Being able to catch a brief glance at the dead body of the.....of the Elite that he knew....one that he purposely let his other half manipulate into doing what he wants, wouldn't be surprised if sex was part of that deal since he knew that alpha thought a lot with his dick and his other half seemed to be......be a bit sexual from his 'conversations' with him, and well Daishou knew that this is a bit sick of him, but he didn't feel bad for the alpha. Did he feel bad that he had a hand in his death?

Yes.

But overall did he feel like or even attempt to mourn for passing?

Not really.

Although he did have to say that it was extremely brutal, one glance was enough for him, that one glance making him want to vomit at the sight. It was like Tobio lost all sense of his humanity and just let......let an inner beast that just seemed to be buried deep down inside. Some stories, some say it's true and some just say it's just that.......just stories of the hopefuls, but that deep down they all have an inner wolf of sorts, that their ancestors have the ability to turn into wolves or were at least to communicate and live with the wolves.....or at least exhibit wolf-like qualities. That some say, some being scientists that have done research, say that they're descendants of the wolves and that's where they get the wolf-pack mentality, the need to bond. The need to mark their scents, show who's boss, be ahead of the pack.

Fangs.

Claws.

Growling.

Knotting.

Heats.

Ruts.

Undeniable strength.

Possessiveness.

Bond marks, that one fucking bite can make you the owner of the person, that their loss will affect you no matter how you feel about them, so much so that it can kill someone.

The only ones who didn't get the heats, ruts, knotting, fangs, claws, ect. is betas, that betas were the not so normal ones.....even though Daishou sees it differently.

Daishou knows there is more and he hasn't even thought about this in years since he didn't know what to make of it, he honestly didn't. He was somewhat like that with amegas even after Tooru told him all about it when he was fourteen, that since he hasn't seen one, despite being ultra rare, questioned himself if he really should believe someone who hasn't met an amega and could have been easily pulling his leg for shits and giggles.....Tooru loves to do that and has done that to Oikawa on many occasions. But obviously he got the fact that amegas do in fact exist and that he was one, that fact getting shoved in his face while being raped and forced into a bond, he wonders if the wolf thing.....if it exists. He thinks he could be easily be wrong and that he was reaching out for someone who is different like him....but for some reason now that he's looking at Tobio, looking at the bloody omega from head to toe after viciously attacking someone to the point where the guy's stomach is torn into shreds and could see the inside, see guts and Daishou swears he could see ribcage as well......would it be possible?

Not to say that he could turn into a wolf.....but could he be more in touch with that side of him than most.....although he would have to say it would be a bit kickass to be able to turn into a wolf if that were to be possible. There is so many unknowns in this world, so many that is a bit unexplainable to nearly everyone. If an amega like him can exist......then maybe it is possible?

He's listened into his father's conversations and heard that Tobio's family, the Kageyama side, is a bit different, that Tobio and Kuroo are literally two of maybe less than ten members.....although he should say four since he needs to count Nao and Hikaru......so maybe?

Many say that Elites, mainly the Powerhouse Elites, have royal blood from generations back....well generations way back that when these supposed wolf-like stories originated, have some unique qualities about them that sets them apart from the rest.

But that would be......how could that possibly be?

He's starting to question a lot of things these days......

"W-what...." Daishou gulps as Tobio takes a step away from him, ".....what do you m-mean exactly?"

"What do you want from me, what is your plan in all of this chaos exactly" Tobio frowns, jumping at when Daishou intertwined their hands and was about to yank it away when the amega tighten his grip, "let go!"

"Tobio, you and I are in danger and I don't want to lose you, I need to talk to you about something important....probably has to do with what you're asking of me" the amega giving him a pleading look, Tobio getting a quick flash of Daishou's black eye and manic smile and was quickly replaced by the green eye looking desperate, "please before I get taken away."

"Where are you being taken away to...." Tobio giving him a look as he placed his free hand on his small swollen stomach, Aito emitting warmth and felt like an awful mother for still feeling his child's fear, "you mentioned it when you had me pinned up against the tree."

Daishou looked taken back by that, "I.....I-I what?!"

Tobio gets a confused look, "pinned.....you pinned me against a tree..."

Daishou looking at their intertwined hands as tears threatened to come out, looking for any signs that he might've hurt the omega through the blood covering his body, "did...." looking up into the dark blue eyes, "did.....did I hurt you?"

Tobio could feel his ankle sting from when he put pressure on it from holding him down, "do you not remember?"

The amega starting to panic, "did I hurt you?!"

'Just slammed him against the tree for being a bad boy' his bonded side giggles, his eye widening and touched his cheek when he felt the sting and slightly swollen.

"I hurt you didn't I" Daishou letting tears roll down his cheek.

"No you didn't" Tobio lies as he ignores the stinging in his ankle, pulling him to keep moving forward, keep moving forward and just get the fuck out of here, get out of here, talk, something, get his fucking answers and pray that him murdering someone is all a bad dream, "you and I had a small disagreement and you and I got a bit heated and shoved each other..."

"Liar..." Daishou mutters loud enough for Tobio to hear, Tobio tensing up and slowly turned his head the amega who stopped moving, cringing as Daishou was giving him an unreadable expression, his eyes flickering back and forth to black to green, "....don't lie to me Bab-Tobio...."

"Daishou...." Tobio wrapping an arm around his stomach, about to let go of his hand when the amega squished them and slammed him up against a tree, Tobio gritting his teeth in pain and wrapped both of his hands around his stomach at his child's warmth, "what the fuck?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK" Daishou screams as the dreaded black eye was back, running both of his bloody hands through his hair, leaning himself back and looked up into the sky and started manically laughing, "LIARS DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED!"

"What the fuck...." Tobio hesitantly walking up to the manic amega.

"I DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED BABYDOLL" looking over to the omega, Tobio halting his movements when he still saw the black eye......but he was crying....the side to him is crying, he looks to genuinely be in pain, "I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED FOR THE WHORE THAT I AM, ALPHA WON'T LOVE ME UNTIL I DO!"

"Punished" Tobio looking at him in worry, "you're going to be punished?"

Daishou pulling at his hair as he bowed his head and nodded, "YES!"

"Y-You're not a whore" Tobio frowning at him.

"YES I AM, DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND KAGEYAMA?!"

Tobio's eye twitched at that as that struck a chord, "don't call me that."

"I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT KAGEYAMA TOBIO" Daishou snapping his head to the omega again, seeing black but the green is flickering here and there, seeing Daishou's head twitch ever so slightly when his eye changed colors briefly, "YOU COME FROM A BASTARD FAMILY WHO IS ON THE VERGE OF EXTINCTION, SO YOU SHOULD TAKE THAT LAST NAME IN STRIDE" Tobio tensed up and looked at the amega with wide eyes.

Tobio pinching the bridge of his nose, starting to shake at the thought of his father, being able to hear his laughter in the back of his head, "extinction?"

"THAT'S RIGHT BABYDOLL, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER COME FROM A TINY FAMILY THAT IS CLOSE TO DYING OFF" Daishou continues as he let out a few giggles at Tobio's shock, "A FAMILY WHO WAS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!"

"Huh" Tobio starting to feel more and more of an outcast, starting to feel more and more different and that something more was wrong with him, he never felt apart of anything unless it was volleyball.....and that didn't end well for him, he has his group.....but he feels like he was going to be tossed out the moment that they all learn that he killed someone.

"That's right babydoll....." walking up to the shocked omega up against the tree with a big smile, setting his hands up against the tree, "they all wanted to stick together and with the birth of your brother they were happy, I mean they love their male alphas" tilting his head to the side as his eye twitched, feeling his other side pushing and pushing, screaming at him to break free, running his hand through the mostly raven hair and eyed the white in his roots with interest, "lived in seclusion out in the country, kept themselves well hidden.....but the thing was.....is that they're very traditional...."

Tobio thinks he knows where this is going, "was it......because of me?"

Not helping his feelings of not knowing where he belongs.....the outcast.

Daishou nods, "they weren't fond of male omegas sadly.....pitty, you're such a pretty little thing to breed with....expand the family..." the bonded half feeling a big push up against his skull and let out a pained shout, Tobio snapping out of his thoughts of his father and looked at him with shock and grabbed his shoulders, shaking the amega back and forth over and over again as Daishou kept crying out in pain, "GET HIM TO STOP TOBIO!"

"Get who to stop" Tobio questioning as he kept shaking the amega.

"THIS HALF OF ME, THIS ALPHA, PLEASE STOP HIM TOBIO PLEASE" grabbing the omegas shoulders to get him to stop, Tobio seeing the green back in his eyes and was sobbing, seeing nothing but pain and fear in the his one eye alone, "he's not going to s-stop Tobio....he's not going to stop with m-me...."

"What do you mean by that Daishou" Tobio not thinking as he placed a hand on Daishou's stomach, feeling an overwhelming warmth that was stronger than the ones with Aito, but he knew that was due to there being.....being five in there. Daishou taking a shaky breath at his boys becoming happy at the contact, all of them seeming to love Tobio and that made Daishou happy.....the pounding in his head stopped was able to think somewhat clearly.

That's when it hit him.

Looking at Tobio horror, "you....you know?"

Tobio suddenly realized what his actions meant....and Daishou didn't know that he knew, giving a nervous smile, "heh....oh lord would you look at that..."

Tobio knows he's pregnant.....which means that Futakuchi, Akinari and Kin said something to the others.....which scares and pisses him off at the same time.

'We need to kill them' his bonded side growls, 'take them and kill them, put Tobio, Semi, Keiji and Suga in the school!'

"But they don't deserve to be in the school..." Daishou says to his bonded side that made Tobio snap his head to the amega, looking like he was in another world, "....not the school...."

"School?"

Daishou gave a small jump as he knows what's this means....that means he's going to have to end up telling Tooru this, 'you're damn right I got to say something weakling!'

Which means that this is going to be his only shot, especially with Osamu here....he's got a limited amount of time.....

'OH NO YOU DON'T' his bonded side growls as he makes the pounding in his head, 'NO!"

"Tobio....how d-did you find out...." Daishou whines as he felt a sharp pain in his head, grabbing onto the omega and dragged them both to the ground, Daishou looking at him with pleading eyes, ".....how did you find out?"

Tobio not sure how to answer that, looking all around them when he thought he heard a rustling in the trees and hopes to avoid ratting Futakuchi, Kin and Akinari out, "I saw you st-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Daishou snaps that makes Tobio's shoulders shoot up to his ears at the alpha-like growl to get him to listen, his eye staying green and looking nothing but frustrated, "Tobi-NGH" pulling at his hair with one hand that Tobio swears that he's going to end up pulling his hair out, "you better fucking tell me, and don't you even dare lie to me, I know when you're lying Kuroo."

'Not Kageyama....thank god...'

Tobio gulping at the dangerous look in the green eye, "are you going to hurt them..."

"I don't want to......even though I did tell them that if they were to say something to anyone" giving an horrified look to Tobio, "that I would have to lock you up."

Tobio remembering that part in the video, unable but to feel hurt by it, "why?"

"Why what?"

"The contract doesn't say anything about me being locked up."

"You're right that it doesn't" Daishou grunts as he placed his head on Tobio's shoulder, trembling as his bonded side is really trying to break free to stop him, "but it wasn't theirs....and it isn't your fucking concern to know about my pregnancy...."

"Why hide it?"

"What do you think....." gripping onto Tobio's bloody torn up dress, "....I'm not even a full alpha..."

"So...I don't see anything wrong with that" Tobio frowns.

"I don't believe you" Daishou says as Tooru pops into his head, seeing that sweet smile as he kisses him.

'Only I will love you for who you are, my Suguru' Daishou slightly shaking his head and more tears formed in his eye, knowing that there is no escape from him, he's fucked and won't be able to be free like he wants to.....his father wants him to go one way and Tooru wants him to go another, and both of those ways are ways that he didn't want to go, he still dreams of being on the Olympic team and getting that gold metal that he always dreamed of since he was three years old.....still dreams of getting the gold, more tears running down his cheek that made his mark burn.....longing to have Tooru hold him.

He felt sick to his stomach to be thinking that, to be willing to go into the crazy and sadistic alpha's arms.....but what dignity does he have left?

He's the alpha's sex toy to pass around to whomever he so pleases.....and Tobio will be there along there with him....he knows Tobio is destined to be under Tooru from the contract.

'Tch' he could hear his bonded side as he puts more pressure in his brain, giving out a small whimper as the mark and his bonded side both hurt him at the same time, Tobio and Daishou holding onto each other.

"There is no escape."

Tobio taking a deep breath as he didn't like that, "no escape from what?"

"Tobio I need you to do one thing for me....."

"W-Which would be?"

"After I have my children" Daishou taking a shaky breath as he had no hope for the future, unable to stop crying, "I....want...I want you to kill me."

Tobio's eyes bug out of his head and pulled himself away from the amega, "WHAT?!"

"After I have my boys" giving a forced smile as he kept on crying, this being a sight that makes Tobio's heart ache.....knowing that Daishou....Daishou must be feeling a tremendous amount of pain that he just wants to....wants to die, "....please kill me."

"What about your boys" looking at the amega's stomach with sadness, "what about them, they will want a mom.....they need a mom" tearing up and locked eyes with the amega, "I refuse to do that to you."

Daishou giving him an unreadable expression, "you've already killed once Kuroo Tobio" Tobio looking off to the side in shame, "what's one more person? Killing someone is hard, but you learn to channel that hurt, I mean look at me" plastering on his fake smile that can fool people who don't know him, "I'm the picture perfect poster child of Powerhouse children."

"How do you know what it is like to kill someone" Tobio plastering on a fake smile of his own, although he knows it's the smile that looks like he's about to......well about to murder someone.

"I sadly know what it's like to kill someone...." that fake smile faltering, the pain in his dull green eye being way too genuine to fake, Tobio's jaw slowly dropping since he knew that Daishou would have no reason to lie to him about a serious claim like this, ".....I can still see....." Daishou closing his eye and forced his smile on his face as he choked out more sobs, wrapping his arms around his stomach to feel his sons warmth.....knowing that this is selfish of him....but what was the point, he was only a means to an end.....no one looks at him like a human and no one especially will once the knowledge that he's an amega will come out, knowing that it will be broadcasted.....he just knows it, Tobio is Tooru's goal along with claiming the President's position.....

Everyone wants him.

Just like everyone wants Oikawa.

Being surrounded by people who were always better than him, that was always going to be his life.....might as well let his children be raised by people who were loved....at least his children will get that love and attention that he never got and never will have. Fated to be hated, to be second best......

According to his father he is the annoying one, it felt like no one at school really gave much of a damn. He could tell that there were people that liked him as he grew older, but.....but at the same time he was so convinced that they only liked him was due to money, that he only existed to achieve a goal that is THEIRS and not HIS, not his personality and didn't care all that much about what he wanted......that Tooru is right that only he gave a damn about him.....even though he's only second best to Tobio, he still didn't look at him like a monster.....a sex toy yes......but a monster...no. 

What was the point of living if he was going to be continually hated, what was the point that he was going to be continually looked on as second best.....what was the point? He wasn't going to be a good mother to his kids, they would all eventually grow up to hate him and hurt him, they're Tooru's sons and Oikawa's half brother's, the Oikawa's sure loving to make his life a living hell.....he loves his little fools, but he can't stand the thought that his own kids are going to end up hating him as well.

'Alpha will love us......let me out and I will make sure we get our punishment' the bonded side purrs as he continues to put pressure in his head that caused Daishou to sway to the side with a blurred vision, Tobio saving him from falling on his side, 'take the punishment, take it because alpha loves us.'

"I can see the look in his eyes when he passed away.....how I was the one to do it" grabbing Tobio's shoulders with a serious expression, Tobio looking at the amega with nothing but sorrow and knew that hopelessness as clear as day, that pain that is maddening....kind of like the pain he was feeling when he tried to kill himself all those years ago, "and it's going to only get worse, I can only fight for so long Tobio...." 

"Are you....are you going to be locked up.....today?"

"Possibly...." Daishou lazily shrugging his shoulders and tried his best to ignore his bonded side, the angry half of him making him feel sick to his stomach and his vision get a little blurry, "I'm having a hard time fighting in this moment" grabbing Tobio's shoulders as his vision started to get even more blurry, "but I need you to fight as hard....a-as hard as you can....I need you to train and run, run as far as you can and be ready for a fight...." looking up at him with droopy eyes as the pain was starting to become unbearable, "....please! You....Y-You're n-next!"

"HUH" Tobio grabbing Daishou's shoulders, grabbing his chin to get the amega to look up at him with panic, heart pounding in his chest from that revelation, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NEXT?! AM I GOING TO BE TAKEN AWAY?! IS IT FOR KNOWING THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Daishou let out a forced weak laugh, Tobio starting to fade away from his vision and knew that he can't hold on too much longer, "you're a special person T-Tobio..."

Daishou and his crazy half both saying that.....making him question it.....him special? What was so special about him, he's a fucked up nobody that is a killer, what was so special about him?

"I'm not special, you and everyone else needs to quit saying that" Tobio lightly smacking the amega's chin as he could see the green slowly fading, making him panic even more and would run....but what good would that do to him and was afraid to leave Daishou alone, "quit it, if anything you're the special and important one here Daishou! You even said it yourself that I'm from a nearly extinct and troubling family, you're a Powerhouse! Come on stay with me!"

"I'm...I'm trying..." Daishou swallowing his vomit that nearly came out, "I...I don't think I....I c-can f-fight...much l-loooonger."

"No no no NO!" Tobio giving him a good slap across the cheek and shook him a bit, but not too hard to do anything to potentially harm his sons, "stay with me, I'm with you and I will do it, I will train, I will fight, I will save you, you hear me!"

Daishou gave a weak smile at the panicked yet determined look, "I...I appreciate it Tobio.." pulling out a knife in from his boot, holding out Tobio's hand with his palm facing up that didn't help Tobio's emotional state, "but it's....it's too l-late for me.....I'm too f-far gone" giving Tobio's hand a quick slash that the omega gritted his teeth to bite back a whine and was about to smack Daishou on instinct, but he didn't want to move away from the amega right now and stuck it out, just as long as Aito was fine and that knife goes nowhere near his stomach, looking at the amega with tear stained eyes as Daishou intertwined their hands, Tobio noticing that it was the hand that Daishou had previously wrapped up at the party at Semi's house before he and Tendou broke up, "you.....you better listen to what I said, blood othe from one victim to an eventual one...."

"Eventual" Tobio looking confused at that.

" I-If Tooru doesn't......doesn't get you b-before......before your baby's birth......beware of the day of your baby's birth Tobio" squeezing Tobio's bloody hand, "Tooru has...." cupping his mark under the scarf with a loud cry.

'YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US SUFFER AT ALPHA'S HANDS YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'

"I know....I know he w-won't d-do anything to hurt...hurt our b-boys" Daishou responds as he places his hand over his small swollen stomach, feeling all of the boys trying to help him cheer up and not be in distress, Tobio assuming that it was for him and placed a hand over his small swollen stomach as well to feel his little omega trying to cheer him up as well, Daishou looking up to the omega, "T-Tooru...." Tobio gulping as the facts about Tooru just keep building up in the negatives that he was starting to feel like a fucking idiot for letting himself be vulnerable around him, "Tooru has y-you in his s-sights..."

Tobio froze.

"H-He only h.....hasn't gotten to y-you yet is o-oddly because of D-Daizo..." swallowing back more bile and cringed at the look of horror on Tobio's face, "....the m-media attention o-over the....over the attack....h-how he c-can't just snatch you without being a media f-frenzy..."

"Would people look into him?"

"N-No....but with what p-plans that he has for you.....you....you n-need to have y-you're baby.......fangs...." Daishou swaying side to side, his eye almost completely black.

"No no stay with me.....what does he want with me...what does he want to do with you" Tobio panicking and slapping the amega again, although the amega didn't react so much to it, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Tooru wants....he wants power....he wants y-you....you.....Futakuchi..Suga..." Tobio freaking out more about Futakuchi and Suga now being more involved and confirmed his fears that they, along with Daichi, will be hurt for being the closest to the amega, ".......you and o-other o...omegas....school..." Daishou falling onto his side and started to pull out of his hair again and started screaming his head off at the pain that his bonded half was putting him through, hand still intertwined with Tobio's as the omega hung onto him, the omega not knowing what to do as he sees Daishou fighting his hardest to stay afloat, "PLEASE FIGHT TOBIO! PLEASE, PLEASE KILL ME AFTER I HAVE MY BABIES!"

"I...I don't want to ki-"

"KILL ME AFTER THEY'RE BORN, KILL TOORU AFTER THEY'RE BORN, KILL US" Daishou pleading as tears poured down his cheek like a waterfall, "I DID A BLOOD OATHE, A BLOOD OATHE, YOU BETTER DO IT BECAUSE THERE IS NO SAVING ANYONE WITH THE TWO OF US ALIVE!"

"I....I don't want to...I will save you...." Tobio grabbing the knife and grabbed Daishou's free hand and cut his palm open, Tobio didn't know exactly the importance of these 'blood oaths' are, but if Daishou is going to force a promise that he was unwilling to keep, then he was going to make Daishou give him a promise that he may or may not keep, Daishou looking at the omega with shock and gave a small grunt as Tobio interlocks their hands, "....I will fight and I will save you.....please....please Daishou, my fat-"

"Ohhhh Babydoll....don't worry" Daishou's eye back to black, Tobio tensing up and bit back a small whine as Daishou squeezes their hands together, other hand now snaking up and grabbed Tobio's chin with his bloody hand and licked his lips, "...special special omega."

"I'm not special" Tobio trying his best to not fear this other side of Daishou.

"You are since you now know alpha wants you" the amega purrs as he brings Tobio's face to where it their inches away, Tobio trying to move his face back but failed when the amega's smile turned manic, the older male being able to hear voices getting closer and closer and could recognize both of them.....both of them making him want......he wanted to hurt them.

He was hoping that they would show up.

His manic smile growing, "you know that since you know....since Akinari, Futakuchi and Kin went back on their promise and told" smile growing "I just might have to take you with me~"

Tobio struggling in his hold, knowing he should have ran when he had the chance, but he wanted his answers, he still does, "w-what do you want with me?!"

"There are many things Babydoll" the amega giggles as he brings their faces closer together, eye half lidded and ready for Oikawa to be here any moment now, "the best thing that you can do is give in, that's what I want, that's what my other side did since you know..." giggling more that sends shivers up the omega's spine, "....you need to take it to heart when I say that you're special, your brother as well, but you.....there is something about you.....something about your family, what makes you and your annoying ass brother so damn special.....this world...this Elite world....."

"I'm lost" Tobio giving a confused look as this wasn't helping his mindstate.

"So many things that I can teach you, that Tooru can teach you.....it's going to happen eventually Babydoll!"

"I'm lost..."

"Oh it's alright, not many know what I'm talking about, you guys think Elites are special, you think Elites are out for your own interests....." sticking his tongue out slightly with a big smile, "ahhh so many secrets. And guess what?"

Tobio placing a hand over his small swollen stomach and gulps, "what?"

"Despite what Daishou said to you, about fighting and killing him" grabbing the back of Tobio's head with an evil smile, "you won't do such a thing, fighting me is pointless, fighting Tooru is pointless......and you just killed an Elite in case you have forgotten" giving a low chuckle as Tobio looked petrified at being reminded about that, ".....everyone in your group will turn on you, you know. What would they want with a murderer?"

Tobio just not knowing how to answer as he stared speechless to the smirking amega.

"You can come with me......it's going to happen eventually" pulling their faces closer together, "I mean it might be a lot sooner than planned since you know about my pregnancy, maybe not since you never know what alpha has planned and if he decides to mess with you.....never know what alpha is going to do~"

"Fuck...."

"Yeah you got yourself in a predicament" Daishou giggles, "you never know what I could use this for.....could hurt someone that you love, take away someone that you love....." black eye gaining intensity that Tobio had a hard time not looking away, "I can do so much to you" leaning forward and placed his lips up against Tobio's ear, "come with me, I promise you will be safe."

"I don't want to be locked up..." Tobio trying so hard to not lose it again.

"I guarantee you that the others will drop you the moment that they learned what you did" Daishou purrs as he runs his hand through Tobio's mostly raven hair, "they will all leave you, they will leave you, Aito and poor sweet innocent little Nao all alone to be devoured by your father."

"NO" Tobio snapped at him with fear and wrapped his arm protectively around his stomach, "NO NOT HIM!"

"TOBIO!"

"Oika-" Tobio about to snap his head to the sound of his alpha's voice, although the amega has other plans placed his hand on the back of Tobio's head and with the biggest shit eating grin that he sent at Oikawa, Futakuchi, Konoha and one of the gang member's direction, slamming his lips onto Tobio's so hard that it sent the omega on his back, jamming his tongue into his mouth, looking over to the alphas with a smug look as he kept his mouth on the omega's in a suffocating kiss.

Konoha looking like he's seen a ghost.

Futakuchi looking like his heart is breaking in two.

Oikawa......oooooh Daishou is soaking in the pissed off look on the alpha's face, picking up the knife and getting ready to defend himself when two alphas dressed in mostly black with some white and purple designs on it, one of them facing Daishou with a smirk as the amega took his lips off of Tobio's, "so is this what you've been up to?"

Konoha snapped out of his shock at the sound of the voice, eyes narrowing and gave a low growl.

The alpha snapping his head to the three alphas as Daishou and Tobio looked up at the red haired alpha and a young looking raven haired alpha in confusion.

"What are you doing here Tendou?!"

The red haired alpha looks over to Konoha as he spoke, noticing the three other alphas along with Konoha all staring at Tobio and his target to be taken to Tooru.

"Oh you know" giving a creepy smile and a dark chuckle, "I'm on a mission."

 

-

 

"I'm ready."

Osamu's eye twitched at the stubborn omega, knowing that it was pointless for him to try and talk the omega out of it and knew that this situation as a whole is going to be frustrating. He honest to god didn't want to fight the omega, not that he's scared of him.....quite the opposite, the omega is powerful and a bit thrilling and the omega knows what he's doing, but that doesn't mean that he's going to back down, no......he's always looked up to Kita and honestly wants to avoid any fight possible.....but Kita will make this a fight....he knew he will.

And all because the omega didn't stand down and listen to him.

"You know I'm not scared of you Kita" the alpha says as the two of them slowly circle each other.

"I'm not scared of you either" the omega responds back with a cold stare, pissed beyond belief and just wanted to break every bone in this alpha's body to get his point across how stupid he is, how much trouble and danger that he's not only causing for their family, but especially for himself, he's seen Seiji in action.....that man is highly skilled like his father, and he's involved with another highly dangerous person that is Tooru who gets a thrill out of hurting people. He can tell by the media outlets and magazines, that he admits that he reads on his down time and especially when Suna made him sit out the bigger he got in his pregnancies, that Seiji and Tooru are good friends.....or that's what appears in the media. Two Powerhouse Elites with dangerous intentions and he can tell that Tooru is going behind Seiji's back, he knows Seiji goes behind others backs as well, so Osamu is involved with two dangerous people that can easily go behind his back at anytime if he's not careful.

He doesn't want to lose Osamu as he always highly praised the alpha and took him seriously, the alpha always seemed to have a good head on his shoulders for the most part, annoying at times since he likes to go off and do his own thing, take matters into his own hands that has gotten the gang into conflicts since Osamu likes to start shit.....much like he is now. To be fair Atsumu has a hand in this as well, but at least he's taking the punishments and mistrust in stride and knew that he deserved it, that he's being open and honest about what he knows about Tooru for the most part. Osamu.....he's sure is a piece of work right now, that him turning his back on the gang made him feel like he didn't do something right that he drove Osamu away, the thought being painful to think about since Osamu was the very first person that he allowed himself relax around, Osamu, along with a pining Atsumu since the goober's crush on him when they were younger was plainly obvious, helped him out a lot despite him shying away and afraid to even talk due to his stuttering that he developed when he was being passed around.....that they would think that him stuttering would make them think that he was a royal dumbass that they can hurt. Even when he first allowed himself to talk, Osamu being the one person he spoke too in the gang because he remembered when he looked at Osamu and saw that he didn't talk much either, and was shocked and even to this day he still finds it shocking......that Osamu gave him the sweetest and most genuine smile when he first spoke.

How he looked up to the younger man to be tough like him, to be able to fight like him.

He was motivated by all the gang members in their own ways, but what started him opening up slowly was Osamu, someone that he looked on as a little brother, although he remembered for a period of time he thought that Osamu and Atsumu were older than him and used to call him big brother. Asshole didn't correct him until Suguru pointed it out, since everytime Atsumu tried to tell him that Kita is older then them Osamu would always smack him and threw him out of the room.

Needless to say, Osamu doing this is really hurting him more on a personal level.

"What is Tooru offering you that you're just going to be a selfish twat and betraying all of us" Kita questions as he slowly takes a step forward, having to be extra careful with Osamu when fighting, knowing that just because the alpha has been gone for a while doesn't mean that he's stopped training, it seems like the alpha has been doing a lot more. He's not HUGE but the omega can tell that he's bigger than he was since he's last seen him, but he's always been more muscular than his brother and has always had more power in his hits than his twin, can probably can get more powerful hits than Suna. Kita can give credit where credit is due, Osamu has a good fighting sense and has always been able to read people really well, not always accurate and has been hit as a result, but Kita knows that doesn't deter him in the slightest.

He could feel something a different about him........like a strong dark energy about him that is rubbing him in the wrong way, and if he wasn't already wary about him before, he sure as hell is now.

"What do you think Kita" Osamu quirking an eyebrow as he took a small step towards him, keeping the gun pointed to the omega and aimed for his shoulder on his right side, so that way if he has to end up going toe to toe physically with the omega, at least the omega's strong arm will be weakened, the omega's left arm has gotten a lot better and has used it as much as he could, but it was still painful for him to use it to hit someone with his hand, "like I told goober over the-" gesturing his head to his twin who slowly stood up and leaned against the tree, having a holes in his hands that he could see bone and the ground below him due to his brother stabbing him in one hand, shooting him in another and has blood covering his whole hand and running down his arm, blood dropping onto the ground below him.

"For the love of god only Kita and Suna can call me that fucktard!" Atsumu shouts as he did his best to ignore the pounding in his head, looking over to where Daishou and Tobio ran off to and bit his bottom lip, wanting to go to them....but seeing Kita and Osamu like this, two people who no one should ever fuck with and would be stupid to challenge to a fight are now going up against each other, then looking over to Suna as he can see the alpha slowly standing himself and leaning against the tree for support, hand cupping his side to put pressure on his jacket that he's using to slow down the bleeding as much as he could.....he didn't want to leave them......but he wanted to see if Tobio and Daishou.

Eyes locking on Kita as he was praying that the omega doesn't get hurt, not knowing if he could take it if the omega were to be hurt in any way.

"I don't give a damn you fucking cunt" Osamu snarls as he didn't take his eyes off of the omega, not going to allow Kita the opportunity, "as I was saying like I told GOOBER over there" Atsumu snarling, "control and power."

Kita pursed his lips slightly with a raised eyebrow, "really?"

Osamu giving an annoyed look, knowing this look Kita is giving him reads clear as day 'really, are you that fucking stupid?'

Pisses him off.

"Yes really."

"You're going to fuck over this whole fucking family, my sons, my husband and our brothers and sisters over control....something that we have plenty of here out in the streets" Kita's eye twitching as he was going to enjoy breaking his body, "you fucking selfish moron."

"Selfish" the grey haired alpha upper lip twitching, "I'm anything but selfish, I'm doing something that will change our lives for the better, and all you can call me is a selfish fucking moron?!"

"Because that's what you are" Suna spoke up as he took a deep breath, Kita looking over to him and felt nothing but aching in his heart when he saw his husband in nothing but pain, the burn in his mark at the pain his husband is in making him want to hold him and never want to let him go, Suna making eye contact with the omega and gave him a small smile, trying to show him that he was alright, obviously in pain, but overall his omega needs to be paying attention to the traitor, "a fucking moron and your going to get yourself killed."

"I will never be killed" Osamu looking nothing short of confident, being put to the brink of death by his mother and father, mother for nearly killing him multiple occasions when she injected drugs into him and his brother to put them to sleep, so that way she didn't have to watch them and get high and whatever shit that she put in her body, and tried to drown him the last time he's saw her. His father for not knowing when enough was enough, for beating him literally senseless, taking away his ability to be able to feel any pain and made him feel so numb and lifeless for a period of time, knowing his father broken nearly every bone in his body at some point and had to carried around by his brother a few times. He wouldn't be surprised if he sustained permanent brain damage, remembering that when he was knocked out cold and left bleeding all over the floor and knowing there were times where he wouldn't wake up for days since his brother cried when he woke up, would always cry about how he thought that he was dead, but usually during those times he would always see a bright white light and kept hearing his name being called out to over and over, saying that he should move on and cross that white line leading into the afterlife.

But he always refused.

He developed a taste for revenge at a very young age and wasn't going to go out until he knows his mother and father were both dead, preferably by his hands.

He's not selfish, he just wants justice for everything that has gone wrong in his life, that the people who caused him pain needed to suffer........if anything he's doing everyone in the world a favor.

"Never will and will live on longer than you ungrateful assholes" Osamu says as he keeps himself calm and put on his stoic expression, although Kita knew that he pushed a button in there.

"How on earth are we ungrateful" Kita questions as he slowly moves himself closer to the younger male.

Osamu mimicking the omega's movements and moved himself a little closer to him, "I'm going out of my way to get us the life that we deserve, to rule and take out people that have wronged us.....I know you know many people that you want to hurt Kita. Give us the life that we all deserve.....Kita" the alpha moving himself closer to the omega and his lips twitched up ever so slightly, Kita's eyes narrowing at him in suspicion, "you said it yourself all those years ago when you first joined when you were talking with my brother...."

Atsumu's eyes widening, that was supposed to stay between him and Kita, since the only other person who knew about it was Suguru......and well....he's dead, but Suguru only knew only because he dragged it out of Kita after waking up screaming from a nightmare, "no....."

Kita's eyes widening and looked over to Suna, who gave a worried look at the panic on his face of what the alpha was going to say, "you wanted most alphas dead, you wanted people to die around you because of the pain that Reo and so many others put you through..."

"You better not finish that sentence of that conversation that you weren't even apart of..." Kita growls, finger itching to pull the trigger to shut him up.

"What Kita" Suna spoke up that peaked his curiosity and hurt, that Osamu knows something about his husband over him, and that this sneaky son of a bitch is going to play this game right now, something that is obviously is hurting his husband.

"Oh.....that he was pregnant with Reo's kid" Osamu says oh so casually, Atsumu cringing as he knew this since Kita broke down about it one day when he was around him.....just him and Kita and he's kept the promise to keep it to himself, Suna looking very confused and shocked by that, "you know the gang that he was shaken up with as a sex slave, that he aborted the baby through a very painful.....painful way...."

"Shut up...." Kita growls as he fought off his animalistic side, the side of him that allowed him go through with that horrible......bloody and overall traumatizing experience for him for a scared ten year old who wasn't ready to be a mom, who didn't know what to do with himself since Reo was next to him dead.....thinking that when Suguru found him he was going to be hurt even more than he was with Reo, fighting back the tears as that reinforced his thoughts of how he views himself.....how this makes him feel more like a monster.

He took away a life.....took away a life that was nothing but innocent.....but he took the life away and any hope that the child would be nothing like Reo.....and he did the dirty, monstrous and bloody act right there by the dumpster.

That spot by the dumpster and vodka to torture himself for years until Suguru's death, and no one was to get near it.....he now goes to it at least twice a week with vodka, at least when he wasn't pregnant.

"Kita...." Suna looking at his husband's shaking form with worry, getting pissed that Osamu was looking at him with a smug look, more subtle than his brother's smug smile when he decided to get high and mighty, but it was strangely more irritable to look at than Atsumu's smug smile.

"I'm fine" the omega's voice cold as ice, his gaze on his target, "I'm not talking about this right now."

"Oh come on Kita, you know you will shove away the topic for as long as you ca-"

Kita not hesitating as that was something that crossed a line to him, the fact that he decided to use a traumatizing event that wasn't even meant for his ears against him, using it to taunt him drove him insane and now he REALLY wanted the alpha to feel the pain. The omega shooting at him and Osamu dodged it in time, but wasn't ready for when Kita was all of sudden was behind him with a monsterous look in his eyes, baring his razor sharp teeth and his claws came out and impaled the alpha in the back. Osamu not even having time to realize what the omega was even doing, Kita giving his back another deep slash that drew a lot more blood, kicking his feet out from under from him and grabbed his arms as the alpha fell to the ground, spinning himself around a couple of times and let go of Osamu's arm, the alpha slamming into the tree and that sent a large crack throughout it. Osamu blinked once and Kita was on him kneeing him in the stomach and kicked his leg up and slammed his foot in Osamu's face, grabbing the alpha's arm and threw him over his shoulders, Atsumu and Suna staring at the pissed omega with wide eyes, both of them mesmerized by him as he tossed Osamu around like he was nothing.

He poked the momma bear, the momma bear who just gave birth to his son less than twenty-four hours, so anything having to do with children.....like the taunt that Osamu gave him sent him more into a rage than it originally would have. Especially since he has lost his little omega years back, the mention of a dead little one sent him straight into his mode.....

Suna knew that when this is over he was going to need to hold and talk to his husband.

Atsumu unable but have a flash go through his mind of him and the omega when they were younger, how he and the omega shared a bottle of vodka when he followed the omega after he noticed he was having a bad day, coaxing the omega into telling him what was bothering him. He got punched.....but it was worth it to see Kita let himself open up, both were drunk off their asses not too long after and Suguru knowing where they were and carried the two of them home......and the two of them ended up getting sick since they spent hours in the cold and were nap buddies during that time.

Something that he kept teasing Kita about clingy he was when he was when he was asleep, to which Kita and Suna would smack him every time he would bring that up.

"You never EVER fucking bring that up you piece of shit!" Kita snaps as he kicked the alpha on the ground, Osamu managing to roll himself when he flew back from the kick, baring his teeth as he knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but he didn't like to be called a selfish moron by the omega that he was wanting to create a life for all of them to be on top, to be able to take vengeance on people who did them wrong, to finish off the lot that killed Nobaru and therefore sent Suguru into a deep depression at the loss of his child, still gets angry that Tendou and some of the others are still alive after what went down.

They took his brother Noboru.

They took his father Suguru away from him as a result of Noboru's death, and he could tell that it affected Seiji despite the alpha keeping his cold facial expression.

He's tired of letting people who deserve punishment not getting their karma, he was tired of this gang life.....this peaceful era, the daily routines, the fact that Kita keeps holding him back from going out to get what NEEDS to be done. He loves Kita.....but he didn't know how the omega can be content with all of this, he gets that he now has two kids and loves Suna, so he wants to keep it as calm as possible, hell even Suguru wanted things to be calm and even told him to not hold anger against Tendou and the others after Nobaru's death.....to which he didn't and still doesn't understand.

It's because of Tendou and the others that Noboru is dead.

It's because of Noboru's death that took away resulted in Suguru's death......Osamu is tired.

He wanted to go out and get shit done, he couldn't take it anymore, and he's fucking pissed that Kita just insulted him and pretty much told him that what he was doing....the goal and the opportunity that he gets and that he enjoys for the most part is stupid.

"You're not my boss anymore Kita" Osamu spat as he adjusted the ear piece, adjusting the fingerless gloves on his hands and is lucky that he couldn't feel pain......otherwise that would have been game over for him, the only good thing that comes out of not feeling pain, Kita up in front of him and was able to block the omega's punch, "you can't tell me what to do, you can't hold me back anymore!"

"I was never holding you back" Kita snaps at him as he as he easily squatted down and was able to easily able to dodge the alpha's kick, "if anything I was happy to see you get stronger and stronger you son of a bitch!"

"Then why keep me in the same spot, why keep me from going out and doing things out on my own?!"

"Because you're an angry and full of rage, you never knew how to quit and that causes issues that wasn't there to begin with" Kita throwing a punch that Osamu blocked, eyes locking on the omega's left arm briefly before snapping back to the omega, barely dodging the fist as it flew too dangerously close to his face, "you sit and stew in that fucking anger, especially at the hands of the people who were supposed to love and care for you!"

Atsumu cringing at the thought of his parents......wondering where in the hell are they....wondering if his brother would have been able to talk through and hit his parents.....maybe he wouldn't be so angry and willing to drop the people who took him in, who loves him to join someone due to the seemingly addictive need to have power in his life. Made Atsumu wonder if Osamu deep down inside, deep down inside that he didn't even realize that he had these feelings, that Osamu was in a way angry that the omega held more power of him......he knows Osamu looked up to Kita, but he knew that his brother has certain emotions that he didn't know that he ever had, that while he looked up to Kita, at the same time he was somewhat angry with him. Because his brother wouldn't be getting this worked up over Kita's words if it didn't affect him in a certain way on a deep level, Atsumu wouldn't be surprised at this point.

He's so angry with his brother.....but at the same time he can still see his brother as the same seven year old child desperately trying to survive the hell that their mother and father created them....his brother used to be just as expressive as him, knew that his brother feels more than he does, that his emotions are a lot stronger.....just that he learned to bottle them up and not show them since he thinks he will come off as weak. Knowing that everytime Osamu was little and his father was around, that everytime he would give a big smile, his father would be there in a heartbeat to beat the shit out of him just to knock the smile off of him. Atsumu was always scared to smile unless the two of them were wandering the streets, he wasn't brave to be happy in their home....but his brother was and would always giggle when they would play their games with each other......guess their father saw it as some sort of defiance and possibly jealousy. That if he wasn't happy with his life, then no one could be happy.

That smile of his brother's went away the moment he woke up and couldn't feel anything.

That unless he was getting power and control in some sort of fashion....then he was always going to be restless and searching for something better.

Atsumu can see it....see that desperation now that he's starting to slowly think back to their childhood and teenage years.....how angry he is.

How he was able to mask just how ANGRY he is.

Tooru must be doing something for his brother at this point.

Tooru and Daishou, since his brother is willingly risking his life to be close to the amega.

"How can you love me Kita, how could you love, how could you fucking love Suguru and Nobaru if you weren't willing to go out and kill those motherfuckers for taking both of them away from us!" Osamu snapped as he sent a kick towards Kita, the omega growling as he barely dodged his foot, "you obviously don't have a heart if you fucking just sat back and let those bastards take away two key members!"

Suna growling and was going to take this son of a bitch dig into his omega's insecurities, taking a deep breath to try and erase the pain temporarily so that he can take this traitors ass down, eyes locking onto Osamu and cracked his knuckles. Atsumu seeing what he was doing and took a deep breath, trying his best to ignore the pain that his brother put him through, eyes locking onto Osamu as well.

Kita baring his fangs, "stooping down to these low blows" sending a kick and landed on the alpha's stomach, though Osamu knew he couldn't dodge it and was able to dig his heels in the ground, sliding back a bit but was able to keep his footing, maneuvering out of the way with a small spin as Kita nearly landed another hit with him, balling his fist in the middle of his spin and nailed Kita in his stomach. Kita still sore down there from his son's birth sure as hell didn't help the pain that he felt, gritting his teeth as he flew back, but like Osamu was able to regain his footing, the omega was able to do the same after he rolled backwards. The omega holding his hands up for Suna and Atsumu who both about to jump for Osamu, "this is my fight!"

"Ki-"

"MY GODDAMN FIGHT" Kita's patience very low that it halted the movements of the two younger males, Osamu taking a deep breath as he knew he's getting lucky in that sense since he knew that three at once he was going to get his ass handed to him, Kita stood tall despite already feeling a bruise already forming on his body still recovery mode, not used to having this much meat on him after he's not pregnant, so it's a bit distracting and irritating to say the least, "would you have still punched me in the stomach if I were to have been pregnant still?"

"I know I'm not that much of a good person" Osamu giving him a look, the insinuation that he would do that pissing him off even more, "but hitting a pregnant omega in the stomach isn't one thing I would ever do.....how low do you think of me" sprinting up to the omega and swung.

"I don't think as highly of you as I normally do now" Kita responded without a moment's hesitation blocking a punch from the alpha, both of them looking like they were both dancing as they both traded and blocked their punches and kicks, Osamu's eye twitching at the comment, "you turn your back on us and endanger many others for your selfish desire to be in control" spitting at the alpha that it shocked Suna and Atsumu, Osamu shoving Kita away from him as the spit got on him and let out a few gags, barley dodging Kita coming up to kicking him as he barely manages swallow back his bile, "pathetic!"

"Talk about a low blow" Osamu growls and couldn't help but give a small cringe at the taste of bile in his mouth, pulling out a knife as he just wants to get out of here and get Daishou, already pissed that he's having to rely on Tendou and the others that came with the two of them to get his and Tooru's amega......boy was he really needing to see Daishou as he wasn't the happiest about being shoved away and ran off.....Daishou knows better, "trying to spit to get me throw up and calling me pathetic, calling me selfish" sprinting towards Kita at the omega as he takes out another gun in one hand and a knife in another, "you're a piece of work."

"I'm a piece of work" Kita quirking an eyebrow, "you literally shoved one of the most traumatizing moments in my life IN MY FACE" shooting at the alpha with such precision that Osamu was bouncing around everywhere trying to not get shot, he wouldn't be surprised if he was, but obviously as long as it doesn't get him in the head, heart or any other major organs than he has nothing to worry about, he just needs to get close to knock the gun out of his hands.....he needs to get the omega's left arm....since that is literally one of the only very few things that will weaken Kita, "then you're telling my I have no heart, something that you know doesn't sit well with me and accusing me of not standing up and attacking them that would have led us into losing more of our family, which I will not allow to happen anymore, we've not let one member pass away from fighting because that's all wars, pointless and vengeance filled wars do, they take away innocent lives in pointless and SELFISH slayings!"

"You don't want a war so badly" Osamu shouts at the omega as he keeps dodging, seeing Kita bringing up his knife up the closer he gets to him, "then STEP DOWN!"

"I WILL NOT" Kita snaps, "I will not allow this plan of yours with Tooru to go on without a fight, you do realize that more people are going to die at the hands of that sadistic bastard if I just stand down and let him do what he wants to do, innocent lives who don't need to be taken out!"

"Innocent" Osamu snorts as he gets closer to the omega, "you don't know the first thing about being innocent, if anything you've killed more people than I have" throwing a knife at Kita, the omega feeling a pang in his heart as he rolls off to the side and threw his knife back to his husband, probably not wrong with that and that just drove the knife deeper.....he just wants to be a good person, Osamu whipping both of his arms, two long blades coming out from under his sleeves, sprinting and dodging the bullets, "you know what others in this gang world has called you, A FUCKING MONSTER!"

"I'M NOT A MONSTER" Kita tossing the gun to the side towards his husband, the raven haired alpha and Atsumu's blood boiling at the harsh words, Kita fighting off the anger to overcome him, this being a main reason he has to stay calm most of the time, because he will lose it, pulling out a weapon he really didn't want to pull out on someone that he's known and was family with, pulling out a UZI Submachine Gun that was strapped to his back, halting Osamu's movement towards him, "try me motherfucker."

"Afraid that I'm going to be proving you right about being a monster" Osamu questions as he slowly starts to circle the omega.

"No, I really actually don't want to fucking hurt you" Kita responds coldly as he made sure to follow the alpha with his gun, "it's just you want to pull out your hidden blades to try and stab me, so I will personally blow your head off and impale as many bullets in your body as possible and WILL make sure that you FEEL pain if you actually go through with killing me."

"I'm so scared" Osamu responds dryly.

"I'm not trying to scare you so much as I'm trying to give you a chance to really think about what you're doing" Kita itching to pull the trigger to let the bullets fly, Atsumu moving to Suna as the two of them marked a spot to cover themselves so they don't caught in the rain of bullets that was possibly going to rain down upon this area, Suna then shoving Atsumu through the woods as quickly as possible to go find Tobio and Daishou while Osamu is busy with Kita, Suna making sure he was ready with the knife and gun that his husband tossed over to him, "I actually don't want to kill you, but I want to be there for my sons, my husband, family and friends, I'm not going to die by your hands as like you said earlier, I will never be killed."

"You know I don't want to hurt you Kita, hurting you is one of the very few things in life I don't ever want to do."

"Why don't I believe you" Kita grunts, "probably because you have proceeded to call me a monster, thrown horrible memories in my face and are being incredibly selfish."

Osamu gives a low growl, lightly grazing his fingertips along the blades attached to a retractable device on his wrist under his sleeves, hating Kita can always have some sort of upper hand on him, looking to see if there was a way to knock him down and get out of here since needs to hurry up before Tooru gets a little impatient with him. As much as he doesn't want to be near Tendou, and he knows as much as the redhead doesn't want to be around him since Tendou knows it's him.....had to make the introductions since Tooru didn't want to put any mistrust straight out of the gate, although Tendou and the group that he was with was told. Tooru could see the irritation between the two, but this is their way of filling each other out and TRUSTING each other, since Tendou is the most influential of him and Kawanishi to the gang, as long as Tendou is on board with trusting Osamu, then the group will try to put their faith in him as well.....especially since one of their members, Suna, left them for Inarizaki, the fact that a fox like him is going to be part of an Shiratorizawa eagle like them......the thought doesn't exactly sit well with him, but he just had to put on a fake smile and nod along when Tendou made the comment. Osamu knows that the red haired alpha knew that it wasn't him that night of the the standoff, him killing some of his men......well more of his men.....would be an immediate no no, hell him with Kawanishi when he saved Isamu from being kidnapped by them......he knows he got lucky that the ginger haired alpha didn't recognize him.

Osamu knew that he was going to have to answer for his past transgressions....he knew that it was going to have to be a pain in the ass and knew that he wasn't going to be doing some stuff that he wasn't going to like.

But in the name to get what Tooru eventually wants for the gang and their future roles in his plan........it will be worth it.

"So I want you to answer a question for me" Kita speaks up.

Osamu's eyes narrowing slightly in response.

"Do you love Daishou?"

"N-"

"What did I fucking say" Kita briefly pointing the gun to the ground and shot it multiple times, making both alphas jump as he pointed the gun back to Osamu, "don't lie."

"He seemed to be very into Osamu" Suna speaking up as he was there to witness the two of them nearly kiss, and the overall sexual undertones of Daishou acting this way.....hell even he knows the amega doesn't act that way normally just by information that he's been hearing and what he's seen on the video, although he knew not to bring up the videos since he knows that things are going to be a lot more dangerous going forward for the fact that they know and Osamu and Daishou know that they know some stuff that they shouldn't.......an he knew that the two of them would be saying something to Tooru.

As much as he didn't want them to, he knew that would be a stupid decision on those two's part.

His question is.....does Tooru know of the two of them being a thing......'does he?'

Suna knows that he's going to look back at the video of the two of them in Daishou's house when Konoha and Oikawa almost were killed by Osamu......he knew something that Osamu said in that video that tipped him off....

"You two almost kissed before his eye turned back green" Suna says, Osamu shooting him an annoyed look......really not wanting to say it out loud since he knows it makes the feelings more real......he didn't like that he felt strongly for Daishou in that way, just like Isamu pisses him off that he cares for the little annoying whiny blond......now he has to deal with two of those and looked around to locate his brother, eyes widen ever so slightly when he noticed that his brother wasn't in sight......

'That sneaky son of a bitch.'

Kita giving a small jump in shock as this is confirming it more, "you two almost kissed?"

"N-"

"Osamu he intentionally put his lips almost right up against yours and you didn't back off, in fact you were moving in yourself" Suna getting irritated that this jackass is holding back, it was so damn obvious how much Osamu was drawn to Daishou in those short moments between the two of them, "are you in a relationship?"

"No" Osamu grunts, "no we-"

"You moved in while he was about to kiss you" Suna raising his voice a bit, wincing as that didn't feel good on his side, "you're in some sort of a relationship with Seiji's, our fucking boss who can end us with a snap of his fingers, son! A son that no one besides us and him should know about him being a different gender, about him being with Tooru!"

Osamu getting more pissed that his brother truly did blab about more than he would have liked.....which means Tooru is going to be pissed.....probably to a degree where he might get hit. He threw a bitch fit when he learned that Suga and Daichi learned that Daishou is pregnant, it's going to be a hell of a lot worse that it was making him even nervous about how he's going to react that Kita and Suna, two people that he would rather not be murdered and wishes that Kita was still pregnant so that way one....he wouldn't be out here to begin with, two....so Tooru won't do something awful to him since Tooru likes to avoid the death of little ones. Not only that, but since Suga, Daichi, Tobio and he's going to assume their little group are where in the house along with the married couple......yeah he thinks he's going to have to stick close to Daishou during the meeting when the amega finally comes clean.

"Fuck" he mutters to himself as he knows that he needs to get the fuck out of here now, he doesn't want it to happen, but he knows it will happen eventually......gulping and if Tooru asks about them knowing that he's been sexually active with the amega....then he will take the fall for it and take the brunt of it if that results in a hit....who knows Tooru might not care too much about that.....but he's not going to hold onto wishful thinking for that.....plus he doesn't have to say they've had sex quite often since Tooru started sharing Daishou with him, "yes and no."

The married couple raised their eyebrows in unison and both gave him a look that clearly read 'elaborate'.

"He and I have kissed before."

"I have a feeling that it is more than just kissing" Kita says.

"Well believe what you want to believe."

"Then how are you going to handle it when Tooru finds out that your 'kissing' his amega, because he's pregnant" Kita holding a hand up to shut the alpha in front of him up, "I know the look of a pregnant person and I've seen him in the papers and how they say he's getting bigger, you know news of his pregnancy is going to have to come out eventually, and I doubt that Seiji will be happy to know that Tooru got his son and is the father of his grandchildren" Osamu nods in agreement for that.....but like he's known this whole time, Tooru has a plan for that, "so how do you and Daishou plan to do when Tooru finds out about your 'kissing'."

Osamu smirks and gives a small shrug.....if only he knew.

The smirk is really irritating him.......Kita unable but to help think that.....'does Tooru know?!'

Suna clenching his eyes shut as he was thinking back to that video as he hit the back of his head on the tree, trying to remember what this traitor said to the amega, what he said to him before Osamu detected Konoha and Oikawa in the house. His thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud ear piercing scream not too far off, Osamu and the other two snapping their heads to the screaming with wide eyes, the grey haired alpha eyes widening as it sounded way too familiar and got his heart pounding.

"Daishou!" Osamu shouting as the sound of his screams hurt his heart and would do anything to make sure that he and the babies are safe as he can keep them, although he knew what Tooru does to his fiance is out of his control, but dear god he hated how strongly he felt for the beautiful amega and felt that his black hair is fitting for him, his heart pounding harder as he saw Kita and Suna give each other a small nod and knew Suna was telling him to go ahead, Osamu wasn't going to allow that to happen. He sprinted to the omega who was about to run towards the direction of the screaming, Kita knowing that the alpha was going to be running along with him and was about to start shooting as he ran, Osamu kicking the gun out of his hand and aimed his blades at Kita's left arm, Kita growling squatted down before he could be stabbed, kicking the gun to his husband as he didn't want to give Osamu the upper hand here by picking up the gun, as protection for Suna as he wasn't going to leave his injured husband without protection and knew how pointless it would be to have a gun on him with Osamu this up and close, the gun mainly just being used to keep the alpha a safe distance to get some answers out of him.....or at least as much he could since Oamsu is tight lipped, and unless he felt like blabbing, which is rare for him, what is meant to be kept secret will be kept secret.......Kita knows that he and Osamu are both like that.

Unless they just feel like it or have it dragged it out of them by someone that they love.

Kita pulling out another razor sharp knife, stabbing it in Osamu's thigh before he could do react, grabbing his arm and threw him over his shoulder again and the alpha was slammed on his back, Kita immediately kicking him onto his stomach and jumped onto his back. Before Osamu could even react the omega grabbed his right arm and slammed his foot on his shoulder, giving a sharp twist upwards to dislocate his shoulder and ripped the device off of his right arm to eliminate one of the two long blades, quickly putting it on his right arm. Osamu staring at the ground with wide eyes, gritting his with the most pissed off expression.

"YOU BITCH" Osamu screams as he kicks Kita off of him, Kita easily recovering from the kick and just gives a small grunt, the alpha sitting himself on his knees as he can barely move his arm.....at all.....making him feel some of the emotions of when he was with his father, mind flashing to the raven haired alpha that he hated with everything that he has, every inch of his soul.......the image of his father delivering that one final blow, that one last feeling of pain, that evil smile on his father's face as his fist collided with his face before his whole world turned black.

Where everything changed for him.

Kita looking down at the sore loser as he knows every time he's in a position where he's below anyone in some fashion, he gets pissy, "that was for swinging your blade at me."

"So what, are you planning to kill me" Osamu baring his dangerous teeth at the omega with a low growl, standing himself tall and made himself taller than the short omega, "is that what you want, to prove my words right and try to kill me for leaving even though the very few people that have left you've given them money, a rare hug, double checking to make sure that you have their phone number to keep in contact and a goodbye dinner before they leave......so you fucking just want to kill me instead of all that?"

"What they did was listen to me the whole time, busted their asses and not tried to start shit with other gangs, not backed talked to me even once, responded to me when I would call to wonder where the fuck they were in the times they were running late to meetings and whatnot, you know" Kita glaring daggers as him with such intensity that it can be mated up to Tooru, Oikawa and Semi's intensity, "not abandoning the family the very first opportunity you get, knowing that who you're getting involved with will get you in trouble, not taking into consideration that you're endangering everyone else! I honestly wouldn't be pissed at all if you just decided to just go out on your own after telling me what you're plan is, I honestly wouldn't have cared if you just gave me a notice that you wanted to leave the gang to go make a life for yourself or just be out on your own to be out on your own, you know something that isn't dangerous and cause more chaos, you know not endangering my children, husband, our friends! You're endangering them and many others because I know Tooru is a sadistic bastard....I know that he's going to cause more trouble" Kita pointing the blade towards the younger male, "I'M NOT PISSED THAT YOU'RE LEAVING, I'M ANGRY THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING TO GO AGAINST EVERYTHING THAT I TRIED TO IMPLEMENT AND GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY TO HURT OTHERS, BETRAYING AND PUTTING ALL OF US IN DANGER, MY WHOLE GODDAMN FAMILY AND FRIENDS THAT I LOVE AND HAVE ALL AROUND ME THAT I'VE NEVER HAD UNTIL BECOMING APART OF THIS GANG" Suna staring wide eyed at his emotional husband......knowing Osamu REALLY pushed him, he knows Kita is feeling betrayed right now......can't blame him and is even more pissed off at the grey haired alpha for hurting his husband more, Kita sprinting over to the alpha at top speed, Osamu suspecting it as he stared at Kita with wide eyes, holding up his good arm with the blade on it, Osamu looking at the omega with shock as he didn't think he was going to EXPLODE on him, he knew not happy.......but this is a lot more anger than he expected......he knew he needed to get out of here, Kita isn't going to listen to him anymore, "I LOVE THEM LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT AND YOU WANT TO CALL ME A HEARTLESS MONSTER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE CALLS ME?! YOU KNOW I'VE FELT THIS WAY SINCE I WAS USED AND ABUSED BY REO, HOW HE WANTED TO EXPLOIT MY FUCKING UNNATURAL AND MONSTROUS STRENGTH THAT I CAN'T EVEN HOLD MY OWN HUSBANDS HANDS SO CAREFREE WITHOUT CARE WITHOUT WORRYING I'M GOING TO BREAK HIS HANDS INTO PIECES, HOW I CAN'T EVEN APPROPRIATELY PLAY WITH MY OWN CHILD BECAUSE I'M SO AFRAID THAT I'M GOING TO HURT HIM, AFRAID THAT MASARU AND DANUJA ARE GOING TO LOOK AT ME THE WAY EVERYONE ELSE DOES" Osamu seeing tears wanting to come out but Kita is forcing them to stay down, the two alphas shocked at how much Kita is pouring out.

Suna not even knowing that Kita is afraid to even do simple things without hurting someone, limping his way towards his broken husband with rare tears forming in his eyes.

"SO FUCK YOU, I CAN'T FUCKING STAND TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW" Kita headbutting the alpha with so much power that Osamu could swear he felt something, giving a grunt and his vision temporarily went a little blurry, falling on his butt and snapped his head, Kita on him in no time to start punching him with the blade free hand over and over, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO THE VICTIMS IN THE FUTURE, THE BLOOD ON YOUR GODDAMN HANDS?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF ONE OF OUR MEN GETS HURT AT ANY TIME, IF MY CHILDREN, MY HUSBAND, I SWEAR TO GOD IF NAO, HIKARU, ISAMU, SAKURA AND OUR OTHER LITTLE ONES IN THE GANG GET HURT.....EVEN A TINY SCRATCH ON HIM, IF TOBIO GETS ONE MORE FUCKING SCRATCH ON HIM, IS ATSUMU GETS ANOTHER FUCKING SCRATCH, KONOHA, SEMI, FUTAKUCHI, OIKAWA, IWA, KEIIJ, KUROO, BOKUTO, SUGA, DAICHI, AKINARI, KIN, THAT FATHER AND SON THAT TOOK KUROO AND TOBIO OUT FOR DINNER GET HURT, IF ANY OF THE GODDAMN LITTLE ONES THAT ARE IN TOBIO AND SEMI GET HURT IN ANYWAY, IF ANYONE IN OUR FUCKING GANG GETS HURT, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF IT WAS BY YOUR HANDS OR NOT, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY FOR IT!!"

Osamu kicking the omega off of him, but Kita wasn't finished and Suna knew as he was ignored by his husband when he tried to call out for him to calm his ass down, that he was going to have to be the level headed one of the two of them this time.

"BECAUSE YOU, YOU COULD HAVE EASILY JUST NOT JOINED TO WORK FOR TOORU, ATSUMU WAS SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT WHAT HE'S WITNESSED TOORU DO WAS ENOUGH FOR HIM TO KNOW THAT THINGS WERE NOT GOING TO END UP WELL, YOU'RE FUCKING SELFISH" Kita digging deeper and deeper into him just like Osamu did with him, Osamu fighting back as hard as he could, two people who normally got a good hold on their emotions are letting them fly free right now and Suna knew that he needed to break them up before one of them REALLY ends up hurting each other.....he knew Kita didn't want to kill him in anyway, "AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF DAISHOU COMES OUT MORE HURT THAN HE IS RIGHT NOW" Osamu narrowing his eyes at that, "I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU TO SEIJI MYSELF AND WATCH HIM TORTURE YOU FOR LAYING A HAND ON HIS FUCKING SON, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"HE'S NOT GOING TO GET HURT" Osamu shouts back at him as he threw a punch at the omega, the blade grazing Kita's cheek, Suna pointing his gun as that was too close for any sort of comfort.

"STOP THIS" Suna shooting at Osamu's feet, the younger alpha jumping back and rolled off to the side and was about to make a run for it when Kita pinned him to the ground, straddling the alpha and wrapped his blade free hand around Osamu's neck, Osamu's eyes widen as he knew it wasn't going to take much for the omega to end it right here and right now, Suna running up to his omega as quick as he could, feeling more blood trickle down his side, "SUNA SHINSUKE GET OFF OF HIM!"

Kita was too far out of it at this point, Osamu woke that beast that doesn't know when to quick......quick and ready to take out all the rage on the one person who caused it, "YOU ALREADY FAILED SINCE DAISHOU IS OUT OF HIS GODDAMN MIND, TOORU IS TORTURING HIM INTO THE POINT OF NO RETURN, AND I BLAME YOU FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING AB-"

Osamu snapping at that, at being blamed for something......that he's disappointing Kita in some way, that he's the cause of the amega's pain.....he didn't like that at all. Osamu breaking from reality momentarily and shot his bladed hand up.

Suna starting to see red.

Kita's dark monstrous eyes lightening up a bit, the rage turning into one of horror.....and just pure hurt, his hand letting go of the alpha's neck bellow him and his hands dropped to his sides. Kita's eyes locking Osamu bellow him, the alpha looking like he regretted what he just did......looking horrified at what he did to his 'boss'......someone that he's known and was willing to do anything to protect at all costs......he still did until this very moment.

Kita letting tears roll down his cheeks and his whole body trembling at the pain, being able to barely move his left arm without feeling unthinkable pain coursing through his arm and throughout the rest of his body, being able to feel Reo slam his foot on his arm repeatedly not too long before his death.....before getting rid of the baby and sitting by the dumpster regretting instantly what he did to the little one, being able to feel that hurt all over again. Osamu stabbing him in the upper left arm, blood running down the blade and down the omega's arm, the omega's blood running down the alpha's face, mixing in with the tears that rolled down the omega's cheeks and onto Osamu's head.

"Ki...." Osamu trying so hard to not not lose it at what he had just done to Kita.....he's hit Kita before, but that was only during sparring matches where the omega encouraged it, training to the best of their abilities and the both of them would always share a large bottle of water and tell each other what they thought and what the other needed to work on, no weapons were used unless they were just rubber practice ones where they can hit someone with it and only be annoying....not actually stabbing someone, heart starting to ache when he saw the omega shed rare tears, ".....I didn't mean it...."

"Ngh..." Kita not knowing whether to roll up in a ball and cry his eyes out or stab the alpha with the blade himself.....but he can see Osamu wasn't celebrating this, if anything he seemed shocked that it happened in the first place.....that Osamu even did it to him in the first place.....and on his bad arm that he knew, that the alpha KNEW was a place that should even be touched unless he was helping him out somehow, Kita hurt by this, not knowing what's hurting more.......his arm or his heart.

Osamu looking up and seeing a flash of Kita when the omega was first apart of the gang, him showing Kita how to punch by using his brother as a practice dummy and slamming his brother everywhere. Although Kita didn't smile, since at that point he thinks Kita was too afraid to let himself be totally open, can still see the omega has that problem, but he can see the light in his eyes shining brightly at him, how close the two of them became. They both used to be on the same page about a lot of things, how they both wanted to hurt people that hurt them, how they both trained day and night since they both wanted to become the best, Kita quickly surpassing him.......then when the death of Nobaru and Suguru came to be and Kita had to step up and run the gang, be the leader of their family.....well he just came to notice that the two of them weren't as close as they used to be......that he really did allow himself to become angry with the omega and separate himself from being too close to him.

It just occurred to him that Kita had tried to reach out to him over and over again throughout the years.....that he wanted that close bond with each other in the past.....and just brushed him off and kept giving him attitude all the time, despite the fact that Kita to call and nag is his way of making sure that he's safe......he just kept pushing him away.....he fucked it up.

Especially now.

But he knew that regardless of wanting that bond back, he knew that with what he's doing now and won't stop doing wouldn't fly with Kita.

The fact that he just stabbed the one person that.....one person that he promised when they were younger to be there and protect.....Osamu really having to hold himself from breaking down at the look of betrayal on Kita's face.

"You motherfucker" Suna growls as he was right above the two, seeing nothing but rage and panic at what was done to his mate, slamming his foot onto Osamu's head with the gun pointed right to the temple, using one hand to hold the gun and the other to unlatch the device on Osamu's forearm and gently as he could he removes it, looking up to see Kita still in shock. The omega slowly standing himself up and bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he could taste nothing but blood, slowly walking backwards, legs wobbling as tears were still trickling down his cheeks, collapsing onto his bottom and was doing whatever he could to not breakdown from all these emotions that he hated to show.....but the stress of it being confirmed that Osamu hates him.....that he never liked him since he took over, that he feels like he failed and lost a brother.

He really couldn't look at his face right now.....the very first person that he talked to, who didn't make fun of his stuttering, his old training buddy now hates him, so much so that he was stabbed.

He feels like he's failing as a leader.

"S-Suna, I did-"

"I don't give a fuck" Suna voice cold as he still held the gun right up against his head, "after all that he's done for you, this is the fucking thanks you give him?!"

Osamu's breathing starting to quicken, "I didn't mean to stab him, I just wanted to push him off for choking me..."

"I get it that he was choking you and I was about to fucking rip him off from you" Suna pressing the gun more up against his skull with nothing but pure rage boiling inside of him, being able to feel nothing but pain from the burning sensation from his mark at Kita's pain he was feeling right now, making the decision to shoot him easier and easier, "you nearly stabbed me while you stabbed my mate, the mother of my two fucking children and the love of my fucking life!"

Kita snapping his head up to his husband when he said that, right now really needing him to hold him and to get this blade out of his arm.....he wouldn't be able to do it on his own.

This left arm of his making him feel like he was from the beginning of his life until the age of ten.....weak.

A weak fucking monster.

"I don't give a damn and a poor fucking excuse" Suna growls and was about to pull the trigger as he says, "fucking trait-"

"NO" Kita snaps that made the two alpha jump and snap their heads to the older male, "don't kill him...."

Osamu looking up to Suna with shock, the raven haired alpha not looking like he liked the sound of that, "Shin he could have fucking stabbed you in the stomach, the neck, he could have fucking killed you!" Suna looking heartbroken at the thought that Kita had to look away from him before he really loses it, "unless you bleed out from that or infecti-"

"Rin shut up and take the gun off of his head!"

"Shi-"

"RIGHT FUCKING NOW" the omega snaps at him as he looks at the ground, every tiny movement sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body that he honestly felt like he was going to vomit, "DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR IT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I'M INJURED" Kita clenching his eyes shut to hold back the river of tears at the thought of the adorable, charming and friendly raven haired Noboru with beautiful snake green eyes and a smile that could lighten up a room who was the best big brother that he could ask for. Then the intense, intelligent, witty, tough but overall an alpha that valued family, would always have his snake-like tongue sticking out all the time and held him everytime he had a nightmare.....the very first person he latched onto....though he didn't speak to him first, he was the first to let the alpha touch him and used to follow him around like a little lost puppy once he got comfortable enough since Suguru was persistent to get him to warm up to him and let him know that he wasn't going hurt him in any shape or form. Normally people would get annoyed of all of that following he did since for a while he would only allow Suguru near him, but the blond would always play music of 'Following the Leader' and 'Somebody's Watching Me' and would always be smiling when Kita would be holding his pants and would always stick close whenever he first started talking to the others.....although Suguru was always fond of carrying him around the place, he always thought he was so funny with the music while Noboru would be rolling his eyes at how old it got, but that was the first two songs that he ever sang with the alpha when it was the two of them......they have had so many things between the two of them.....that alpha was like his father to him. Was always there to hold him when upset, even if he didn't want to be hugged and would punch him to let him go on the days he just seriously didn't want people messing with him, he was the one person who didn't look at him in fear at any point, who didn't treat him like shit....who didn't treat him like he was some sort of monster, always loved him and hung around him......he didn't get why others thought that he didn't feel anything when Nobaru and Suguru passed away.

How some of the older members that didn't like the fact that he was deemed leader when he was a lot younger than them, an omega and got pissy that he didn't show his tears in front of everyone.

He didn't get why Osamu was so angry with him for honoring Suguru's wishes.

It's what he would have wanted......and now it getting to a point where he feels like he's going to end up breaking those wishes.....

Suna tensed up at the tone in his omega's voice and grunted at the sting in his mark, cupping it in one hand as he took the gun off of Osamu's head and kicked him to his stomach, quickly making his way over to his omega, but still keeping his eyes on the alpha and kept his gun on him, "you're goddamn lucky."

Osamu couldn't agree more, leaning onto his side of his good arm, glad that a tree within reach and managed to pull himself up, looking to see next to his omega looking looking at his wound caused by him......Osamu realizing that he got over half of his large blades in Kita's upper left arm. He has to remind himself that Kita has a high pain tolerance for the most part, but he's......he's human and can feel the pain that Osamu can't physically. Cringing at the large and nasty looking would, seeing Kita's whole arm is nearly covered in blood, Osamu taking a deep breath and looked away with a frown, slamming his shoulder into the tree harshly to pop it back into place, taking a deep breath and slowly drummed his fingers, rolling his shoulder to make sure that he was able to move it somewhat correctly, he's managed to adjust to having no thumb, that being more of a challenge than he originally thought, so he can manage if his shoulder is a little fucked up and see if Tooru has any idea to fix it if it's screwed up.

"Ki-"

"Don't" Kita says in a sharp tone, biting back a whine when Suna gave a gentle pull, "just don't...."

Osamu nodding, backing up and started to run.

Kita grabbing his husband's gun and knocked the gun out of his hands.

"You're seriously going to let him go?!" Suna looking at the older male with wide eyes.

Kita intertwining their free hands and just let the alpha squeeze their hands, his insecurities getting the best of him and didn't want to hurt his husband by squeezing his hands too hard, giving his husband a pleading look as he didn't want to talk about it until they had somewhat of alone time, "don't kill him, if the others want to nag at me about it then they can, I can't...."

Suna starting to get it......really having a hard time understanding why people think his husband is heartless sometimes.....if anything he thought the omega is emotional, he just doesn't outright express it in front of a lot of people.

"Process?"

Kita nodded and Suna took it right now.....wanting to talk to his husband later anyway, placing a kiss on Kita's lips "I hope you know one thing."

"What is that?"

"We will be fighting to get Daishou back" Kita spoke up, grabbing the blade with his free hand, although he knows that he won't be able to stop the alpha now.....hell Osamu seems that he didn't want to hurt him in this moment as well, he knows he can't stop Osamu in this moment with him, Suna and Atsumu injured.....all because he let the grey haired alpha get to him, maybe the other four might be able to get Daishou.......but he doubts it, not with Osamu and wouldn't be surprised if he has backup.....and he refuses to let any of the others in their group be murdered, "I won't allow him to win in the end" ripping the blade out of his arm before Suna could even blink.

Letting out an ear piercing scream.

Osamu slamming his hands on his ears as he runs off, really not wanting to hear the familiar ear piercing scream that he heard when he first laid eyes on the omega when in Reo's control, an image of a tiny omega crying and screaming his head off as Reo slammed the bar on his left arm over and over again.......really knowing he's getting lucky in this moment.

"Kita" Osamu says to himself, "why can't you see that I'm trying to help you?"

 

-

 

Futakuchi stood there in shock when he looked at his older cousin......feeling his heart aching at the sight of Daishou slamming his lips on Tobio's......jealous but overall hurting that Futakuchi was able to see it as intentional. That shit eating grin that Daishou was aiming at them, and especially Oikawa that Konoha literally had to hold Oikawa back from doing something stupid to get to his fiance, knowing that Tobio's distress scent and just for the fact that he was covered in blood from head to toe set Oikawa off even more on top of seeing Daishou intentionally slamming his lips on his. Futakuchi couldn't blame Oikawa for getting worked up, hell he was getting worked up himself with seeing Daishou with his black eye......that black eye that seems to be present when Daishou isn't himself, he's not completely covered in blood from head to toe like Tobio, but he does some blood smeared on his face, a little in his now raven hair.......which Futakuchi couldn't help but drool at it a bit......although he's always been a fan of Daishou's dark natural green hair........but he can't say that he's disappointed with the change. He saw that the amega has his hands covered in blood and could see that another cut on his hand.....noticing that Tobio has an cut on the palm of one of his hands as well that left him confused say least.

He's very confused, very lost on the whole situation at hand. So much blood that he's wondering where it all came from, wondering what all this choas is going on. Why Daishou is even in this area to begin with, why Tobio wasn't with his brother at the lunch, why in the hell is Tendou and his lackey here?

And standing dangerously close to Daishou and Tobio.....

Why in the hell is Daishou kissing Tobio?!

He was seriously wandering that and it was making him feel a lot more worse than he has been feeling since Daishou was taken away, raped and impregnanted with Tooru's......TOORU of all people, pregnant with his children!

This is still boggling his mind.....this piece of information making him just want to run for it, get the fuck out while he still can since he knows Tooru always......he always finds out about something like this. Futakuchi still doesn't know how, but Tooru, like Seiji, both somehow manage to get information.....manage to always have a plan for something, even if someone thinks that they got the upperhand, Seiji and Tooru always manage to have any backup plans. Both sadistic and ruthless to get what they want, but can put on those fucking smiles for everyone to be fooled by.

He knows Tooru will find out and will do something about it, question is......what exactly would he even do?

Humiliate him in the public eye, give him the title of the drug addict again.....since his father would have rather had a child that is a drug addict than a child whose attracted to other alphas.

Hit him where it really hurts and watch him suffer?

Taunt him till the end of times?

Spar with him for him having sex with Daishou? Since Daishou is......Futakuchi nearly throwing up at the thought of Daishou being.....being Tooru's......leaves a bad taste in his mouth. As much as he hates to admit it to himself......Tooru has a right to do so, he knew that there would be no way in hell he can decline or at least put in a raincheck for that.

Not without losing everything and losing every bit of fucking honor that he has left.

Kill him? Although Futakuchi doubts Tooru will do that, at least not right off the bat......Tooru likes to play with his things....his victims before ending it, the thought of having to see that fucking manic grin as he's being electrocuted or being able to hear his crazed laughter when he was holding his head under the water, almost dying multiple times throughout the whole stay at the school.

But he refuses......he would choose to fight Tooru in the streets than have to be in that school again.

Trying his best to not lose it at this very moment at everything hitting him.

Konoha and Oomimi looking over at Tendou and a young looking raven haired alpha standing next to the redhead with wide eyes, Tendou giving off his trademark creepy and arrogant smile, the raven haired alpha standing there trying to look tough and intimidating, but comes off as trying too hard.....but hey he was trying.

Although Konoha and Oomimi know to not underestimate an enemy......they sure as hell knew they couldn't do it to Tendou.

"What are you doing here" Konoha questions as he has Oikawa in a headlock, the alpha somewhat calming down, but he wasn't chancing on letting the brunette go and him trying to run over to Tobio, not needing Oikawa getting hurt, especially in front of Tobio, not needing Tobio getting anymore hurt then he was since he's flipping the fuck out on the inside to see the omega under Daishou covered in blood.....plus if the two of them get a little too close in front of some people who don't know they are a thing.....well then they were even more fucked.

"Oh, you're talking to me" Tendou chuckles as he was feeling amazing, he was just in a very good mood, of course its soured a bit now that he has to look at the alpha that took Semi away from him, irritating him more for the fact that the two of them didn't take that long at all to get very intimate and Semi already being pregnant, adjusting his black gloves as he didn't take his eyes off of the blond with a growing smirk, "well if you must know, it is none of your damn business."

"It is my business with you standing too close to Tobio and Daishou" Oikawa snaps as he looks up at the redhead with angry intense eyes, not liking the shit that he pulled with his little brother and will personally be the one to kick his ass for doing that, he knew Konoha took him out to beat him and get answers.....but that alone doesn't satisfy him in the slightest.

"Awww do they both mean a lot to you" Tendou feigning a pout, Oikawa growling at the action, the redhead unable but to help but just see a very emotional and angry looking Tooru right in front of him......although Tooru is all smiles that it kind of creeps him out a bit, setting his hands on his hips as he looks over to the omega and amega on the ground......still amazed that Tooru has found a rare breed......he's heard about a rare breed in passing conversations here and there, but he never thought too much of it.....he's got to say he would have never pegged a relative of Suguru to be a rare breed.....but it does explain how confusing his looks were.....like he was presented as an alpha but he had more of an omega look to him that he just thought that he was just a little.....different, turns out that he is, "how sweet."

"GET AWAY!"

"Stop" Tobio calls out to him, Oikawa snapping his head to his fiance with wide eyes, the scent of his distress making him want to vomit and is driving him crazy, he didn't want to punch Daishou to get him off his omega, but damn it all he wants to know what the hell was that for since the amega knows the two of them are together..... doesn't know their engaged, but a couple at least.....that shit eating smile he was receiving from the older male "I'm......I'm fine...."

"I don't believe you" Oikawa responds without a second hesitation, Tendou looking back and forth between the two of them, seeing Oikawa really wanting to be near Tobio, looking over to Futakuchi, the alpha seems worried about the two males laying on the ground......they both look desperate, but he would have thought Futakuchi making more of an effort, hell he thought that they seemed pretty close to each other until towards the end of the party, but then the two of them were next to each other right after that so he didn't really think too much of it.....although he noticed that Oikawa likes to be close to the annoying......bitchy blue eyed omega.....smiling a little wider that it was starting to be plainly obvious to him, Tooru's son has a crush on a pregnant omega that is in a relationship with another Elite that saved him from the attack.

"You're scent is coming off strong Tobio" Futakuchi says with a worried look, although he has a hard time keeping his eyes off of the amega, who was now looking right back at him with his black eye.....not looking the happiest to him, eye twitching and could see the green flickering here and there that made the alpha's heart pound harder in his chest, unable to help but think that despite his cousin having some blood on him......he seriously can't stop thinking about how beautiful he is now.....now wondering if he's always checked out his cousin and just didn't think too much of it. He's questioning himself with his feelings now due to the fact that he remembered that he popped a boner when his cousin was wearing a dress that he made him wear after losing the bet that they both made when playing.......if he's remembering correctly poker? That skin tight strapless dress that barely cover his ass, hugged his delicious looking curves in all the right places.....Futakuchi having to will away the mental image before he seriously pops a boner in a serious and tense situation......

Seeing Daishou let out a small whine as he cupped his neck again, bowing his head and whole body shaking, Futakuchi having to hold himself back from going over to Daishou to hold him and look to see why the mark is bothering him.....he's have had a few theories.....and he would rather try and eliminate a couple of those possibilities as much as possible. Desperately telling himself that, as much as he didn't want it to happen, Tooru is torturing him and that his mark is pleading someone to hold him, to rebond....something like that. That's what he wants to stick with since he doesn't think that he can handle the thought of Tooru possibly.....he didn't even want to think about, but he listened into Oikawa and Iwa's conversation and well.....he knows if he lets himself open the very rational and serious conversation the two of them were having, no 'RUDE Iwa-chan!' or Oikawa teasing the older alpha into being punched or headbutted, Iwa not even bothering on calling Oikawa any names or question his intelligence and friendship with the younger alpha......

Futakuchi shaking his head from the thought.

Oikawa focusing his eyes on the scarf, licking his lips a little and had a determined look in his eyes that Tobio was somewhat thankful for, the last thing he needs Oikawa doing is being unfocused. He was thinking of pulling it, but the moment he slightly raised his hand, it was as if Daishou sensed it and placed his bloody hand right up against it.

"No no babydoll" Daishou says to the omega, Tendou looking down to the two of them, "no touch."

"But you seem like your hurting like at Semi's party" Tobio responds as he looks at the bloody hand over the scarf.

"Aww, lookie you worried about me even though you punched me not too long ago" Daishou giggles as he uses his free hand that has blood on it, drawing a smiley face on his cheek, Tendou quirked an eyebrow and looked in curiosity at the action, Futakuchi, Oikawa, Oomimi and Konoha looking on in horror at the small manic giggling, and the fact that Tobio doesn't seem all that shocked about it like they all are was a bit concerning to them as well, "I'm touched!"

"You seem to have a habit of punching people in the face" Tendou not looking amused as he said that when he looked at Tobio, still not happy in the slightest about that, still remembering when he got punched and knocked out by the omega in the hospital.....still humiliating and hopes that the piece of information doesn't get to his gang.....he will never live it down that an omega was able to take him out with just one fucking hit, that cold stare and determination that the omega had on his face at the hospital right before his fist collided with his face reminded him too much of Kita's fucking stare....and seeing the two of them holding hands and being all buddy buddy, and the fact that his ex is all best friends and buddy buddy with him too makes him want to slam his head into a wall repeatedly, "truly someone that doesn't know how to control their temper."

"You shouldn't be talking" Tobio spat back as he honestly couldn't stand this guy, even before he pushed one of his best friends down the stairs he got a weird vibe from him, but of course he didn't voice his thoughts about it to Semi, he can see that the redhead doesn't like him and the feeling is mutual, "do I have to bring up what you did that put one of my best friends in the hospital?"

Tendou's expression darkens, "no need to remind me" Oikawa and the other three hating the look, Konoha itching for his gun like Oikawa was as they both hated the fact that he was in their way, both of them along with Futakuchi knew that if Tendou was able to punch Semi in the stomach while pregnant and shove him down the stairs, then he can do almost anything in this point, "I'm still very pissed off about the hospital."

Daishou pursing his lips and looked between the two as they just don't seem to like each other, wondering what could have went down between the two of them, that Tobio went from nervous to angry in just a matter of seconds.

"And I will do it all over again" Tobio growls that in all honesty Oikawa had to momentarily will away any dirty thoughts at the omega being pissed off.....well at someone that wasn't him, turns him on, he fears and gets turned on by that intense gaze. Konoha looking over ot him and couldn't help but snort as he knew what exactly is going through his mind in this moment, he knows the look of fighting off a boner when it comes to their aggressive omegas.

"Don't laugh at me" Oikawa groans, Konoha having to hold himself from busting out laughing, looking over to Tendou and immediately went into the zone, getting ready for round damn two.

After learning a bit more about his and Semi's relationship in the past, it has left him with a desire to punch the alpha again and again and again.

"Is that a challenge" Tendou quirking an eyebrow, "because I wouldn't mind giving you one good one like you did with me."

"You will not lay a hand on him so help me god-"

"You what" Tendou looking back over to Oikawa with a smug smile, "tackle me, punch me" smile widening as Oikawa forced a smile on his face, upper lip and eye twitching as he was seriously about to shoot this motherfucker in the leg or arm.....somewhere since he doesn't want to deal with this bullshit, "I'm the leader of a gang, I've been in the zone with training to make sure what happened at the standoff doesn't happen again, I'm not playing no fucking games."

"In what, trying to steal children from others" Konoha spat in disgust at that, "because of you assholes that chased Isamu and whoever had him around" knowing better to not say Osamu's name so it didn't come back to bite Kita in the ass, "is hurt."

Tendou rolls his eyes, "that wasn't my fucking fault, I didn't set off the explosion off in the bakery shop, and if there was anything that masked man is at fault for not only setting the bakery up in flames, but he obviously didn't properly cover up his ears.....he let the child get on top of the counter to literally ate cookies in the middle of all of that" Tobio giving a sad smile at the little adorable dork, although the situation wasn't ideal.

'Damn he had a adventure' Oikawa thought to himself, actually thinking about it.....that would be something that the tiny blond would do....cookies and omegas seem to be his thing, although it pissed him off that Osamu didn't exactly do what he was supposed to do when it came to keeping him from getting any kind of injuries period.

"But you didn't have to fucking chase after him like that, we don't know who this guy was" Oikawa speaks up and caught onto why Konoha isn't mentioning Osamu's name, "but obviously he was getting him back to his mother, a mother who was in extreme distress" inwardly cringing at the painful cries of Keiji, being able to hear a bit of it on the phone when Iwa called to keep Suga up to date while the omega tried to comfort the mother to the best of his abilities......it really hurt to hear his boss and a good friend, a good friend that is not a crier and Oikawa can tell likes to refrain from showing too much emotion, break down like that, "who just wanted his baby back to him, and you wanted to take him away for yourself?"

Tendou's eye twitched at that as he couldn't really explain why he felt compelled to even want to take the child with him, why he was so adamant to grab Isamu the moment he saw the little blond alpha look down as he was being held by the alpha as he was climbing the wall......after being thrown up on, something inside of him getting pissed about that and felt compelled to grab the little one along with murdering the alpha who killed some of his men that night, nearly killing Kawanishi at that too.

He didn't know exactly know how to accurately answer that.

Rolling his eyes again with a small shrug, the eye rolling really starting to get onto Oikawa's nerves, "who wouldn't love to have a little guy like him, little fighter that I'm amazed by how sharp his teeth are" holding a hand up before the others could say anything, "don't worry I'm not going to go out of my way to find him and have him for the gang, but something that you guys should keep in mind since there had to be some carelessness on mommy's and/or daddy's part to let the little guy just slip by" Futakuchi placing his hand over Oikawa opens his mouth to defend Kuroo, Bokuto and Keiji......while there was a bit of drama that going on that he doesn't have all the information on, he knows Keiji, Bokuto and Kuroo love those children like their lives depend on it and would never intentionally lose the little ball of energy, "but you all should be very careful since it's not only my gang in that area, there are territories and most of them re not against going in and taking stray children, doesn't matter if they have a home or not, if they're out on their own and a gang member wants to take the child and has the opportunity to, they will fucking take it."

Oomimi and Konoha giving each other small cringes at that, sadly knowing that is something that happens, Suna actually telling him that at some point since he said that he used to be in a different gang ad that he's witnessed little ones being kidnapped and brainwashed.......some of his descriptions of the kids scare the shit out and depress him......felt so sorry for the parents that seriously just turn their backs for like five seconds, just look up for a moment and the next thing they know they're baby is gone and are crying their eyes out and searching for their littles that were more than likely never going to have their babies back. Makes him very paranoid with his twin boys, especially since they're omegas, makes him even more on alert and he will literally snap someone's neck without hesitation if someone dares to not only touch his boys, but lay a fucking hand on his omega.....there was going to be major problems.

This making Oikawa even more upset and alert as well, he's been so privileged to be living in a 'closed off' world so to speak, he was more down to earth compared to most of the Elites, mainly because he refuses to be apart of the world and is very selective on who he still even talks to.....but he knew he still has a lot of learning to do. Born into money and security, always had that throughout his life, especially when he started to live with Akinari, Kin and Iwa......so he doesn't know stuff that 'commoners' or as Oikawa likes to say what most Elites don't say 'average everyday people', he doesn't know shit like that most people knew about this. Makes him way more nervous for little Aito whenever he's born, makes him worried for Nao, he knew that kid can handle himself pretty well and can fight but.....he's still just a kid, just a little kid that adores his momma, that if he were to be taken away from his mommy.....he didn't know how Nao would manage. Hell he knows Tobio wouldn't be able to manage it at all since that his baby......makes him more nervous for Tobio....

All around each day he's learning something new about life and all this new stuff about his father, the gang world and just how cruel this world actually is in general......it's making him nervous and suspicious of every little thing.

"Which by the way now that we're on the topic and all you guys hold a 'special' place in my heart" Tobio's eye twitching at that as he was trying to calm down his anger, knowing that's what got him into this complicated unpredictable mess, seriously wandering and inwardly freaking out if Tooru was going to get him now that he knows what he knows, or if he's going to wait.....set him up?

"I would make sure you lock your doors and windows for your houses" Tendou continues as he nonchalantly waves his hands, creeping the others out as Tendou just seemed to put this in as an afterthought and didn't seem to care about it, but he was talking about it to talk about it like it was no big deal, "some gangs are notorious for breaking and entering homes to steal shit, whether it be money, clothes, drugs, children if a gang member seemed to focus on a child that they wanted to take in" Futakuchi just overall feeling disgusted with hearing all of this, "hell sometimes they take teenagers, even though teenagers they're more than likely to get are omegas since that during their teenage years is when they start their heats, always trying to bring up their numbers with their members."

"Why are you even telling us to begin with" Konoha growls.

Tendou shrugs, "felt like talking...." eye twitching, doing this talking as he was trying to figure out a way without getting shot, he has other men hidden and waiting for his signal....but he would like to avoid his men from getting killed and making sure Daishou doesn't get hit in the crossfire.....so this is very irritating, "......I missed your stupid fucking face, kind of want to bash your brains in if that doesn't seem too straight forward."

Futakuchi, Oikawa and Oomimi looking at Konoha with wide eyes, Tobio looking scared for the blond and Daishou was even looking a bit surprised by that. The raven haired alpha standing next to Tendou looked over to him with a quirked eyebrow, "so is this the alpha?"

Tendou nodded as his eyes stayed locked on Konoha, "you're right Tsutomu, this is the alpha."

The alpha names Tsutomu looked over to Konoha with wide eyes, "wow....."

"I wanted Semi and and Semi wanted me back" Konoha growls, "lay another goddamn finger on my omega and I will personally end you, you're fucking lucky that I didn't personally beat the shit out of you that day, you're lucky that Semi talked me out of beating you so he could just be as far away from you as possible!"

"What did he do" Oikawa looking at the blond with a quirked eyebrow.

"If I tell you now then you do something stupid" Konoha answers honestly as he keeps his eyes on the increasingly pissed off redhead, really not happy with Konoha bringing up the incident when Tendou nearly raped his omega in the home that Semi and Tendou spent all those years.....now that he's thinking about it Semi was probably raped and didn't really look at it as rape.....or refuses to look at it as rape with the little information that his omega went through with Tendou in their unhealthy relationship....

If he would have known just how bad it was and did more digging, did more digging when some days Semi came in with bruises on his arms, black eye at one point.....now getting pissed off at himself for not doing more and prod more information out of his boyfriend and mother of his two boys.....really starting to feel like a shit boyfriend since Semi isn't talking to him.

'It's because you're bad boyfriend' an oddly familiar voice ran through his head, Konoha quirking an eyebrow and snapped his head to the side and then behind him, Konoha biting his bottom lip and wondered what time it is......because he hasn't heard this voice in years.

Oikawa squawked that snapped Konoha's attention back to the loud brunette, "I WILL NOT!"

"Oikawa I love you bro" running a hand through his blond hair, "but you're extremely tense with this whole situation, the last thing you need to hear what Tendou did to hurt Semi and piss me off to the point of me actually looking for a fight, I will tell you later......Semi is going to be opening up and he needs to get these things out...." looking at the brunette with sad eyes, Oikawa's heart cracking at the sight of Konoha holding back tears, seeing one of his best friend's getting broken up over his brother is something that hurts him to no end, "......I'm worried for him and it hurts that he won't open up to me completely..."

Oikawa gulps and gives a small nod, "you better tell me later" sticking his fist out to the blond, Konoha giving a sad smile and fist bumped on him.

Konoha happy that even though Oikawa isn't the happiest with him and Semi being brothers, he's glad to see that he's got that protective streak in there that he's noticed a lot of older alpha siblings of younger omega siblings seem to have, Oikawa is just being stubborn just like Semi is being stubborn with his big brother, "you remember some of the things that I've told and showed you with fighting right?"

Oikawa smirks, knowing that he's nowhere near Konoha's level, put he was happy that the alpha gave him some pointers when they were on the way over here, "I'm not going to get too cocky, bu-"

"That's a first" Futakuchi unable to hold back that Konoha slapped his hand over Oikawa's mouth, Futakuchi giving a small smirk momentarily before he looks over to Daishou, locking eyes with each other, the black eye still there and wasn't looking happy with him at all.......Futakuchi doing everything in him to not let himself get down and depressed like he has been since this whole mess of a situation started......

"But seriously Tendou, you're in the our territory" Konoha raises an eyebrow, "what's you're reason?"

"Like he said" Tustomu speaks up as he takes out his gun when he noticed Konoha and Oikawa inching themselves closer, "none of your business, what we're doing doesn't even involve you, now if you would let us come in and just let us pick up what we need, then will be out on our way" giving a look, a look that makes Tendou want to roll his eyes at him.

He loves the guy, that his little brother and he's just happy that the young alpha is wanting to do his job, to fight and to please his family......but he has a hard time taking him seriously some days since he looks at him and sees a little puppy.

He's good at what he does......but he's a bit soft and tries too hard sometimes.

"What do you guys even want" Oomimi questions as he takes one of his guns out in reaction to Tustomu taking out his, "we heard screaming, we see a fuck ton of blood and you guys are in our territory, this isn't something that Kita and the rest of us don't take lightly."

"Oh did you call a pathetic omega on to take the rest of us on" Tendou smirking at the alpha's irritation, taking out a bat the he had strapped behind him, Oikawa and Futakuchi cringing when they looked at it, a saw blade bat that had some dried blood on it that they wouldn't want to go anywhere near it, "pathetic."

"Kita isn't pathetic" Oomimi grunts.

"That omega can break someone's bones like it is nothing" Konoha giving the redhead a questioning look, "highly intelligent and from what I recall, he has outwitted you who knows how many times you tried to bait him into your schemes."

Tendou's upper lip twitching as he was being dead serious about bashing the alpha's brains in, hearing a small ring from his ear piece and gives a small grunt......not the most ecstatic about working with Osamu.....in fact pretty pissed off about it. But Osamu told him on the way over that what he's doing is against Kita's wishes, that he's going to be in a lot of trouble working for Tooru.....so the fact that he's going against his 'boss' by working under Tooru is something that is a bit shocking to him. It was also shocking to him that Osamu was going to be working with him and the rest of the gang, that the minute that Kita and the others learn that he's working with him along with Tooru......Tendou knew that the omega is going to be PISSED.....which made him feel a little giddy on the inside since the omega is going to feel the same betrayal that he and his family felt when Suna decided to leave his own family to be with the fucking fox gang. It isn't a secret in the gang world that the fox's and eagle's, two of the most dangerous gangs at each other's throats, big rivals that no one would dare to try and piss off unless they were just that stupid.

Tendou still doesn't like Osamu, and he knows Osamu is feeling the same......but they both have similar goals that they were both going to risk their asses to reach it.

What is making this somewhat easier and made him slightly at ease, not completely but at least somewhat, is that Tooru and Osamu didn't bother to try and hide Osamu's identity from him. They wanted to start the trust right off the bat and showed the alpha's identity to Tendou and the others that came with them, to test the waters and to somewhat get to know each other even though they're well aware of each other and go back. That if Osamu does something against them to screw them over then Tooru gave him permission to hurt him, which Osamu just nodded along even though that sentence didn't seem to make him any happier about it all.....then again even Tendou has a bit of difficulty reading the younger alpha since he can control his emotions pretty well for the most part. At the end of it Tendou decided to listen to Tooru when he told him that it would be good to listen to Osamu since he been working with Tooru for a while, that Osamu is devoted to him and that he he won't stir him wrong, and that Osamu needs to listen to him as well.

'Teamwork' being able to hear Tooru cheer as he wraps his arms around his and Osamu's shoulders, looking at the two of them and the few others that came here with him now with big smile, handing them with a lot of money for gas, food, ect., 'it may be the easiest mission in the world or it might be a big pain in the ass, depends on how much my mate wants to be a pain in the ass, make sure he and my little one's in my pregnant mate are safe and they don't get hurt, and make sure to feed him....and Osamu' turning his head to the alpha, 'take care of him for me before you two get here.....I have a feeling that he's been a very very naughty boy and that this will be your only chance for a while~'

This peaking Tendou's curiosity more.

"Tendou" being able to hear Osamu's voice in his earpiece, "are with Daishou?"

"Yeah, he's hear with Tobio.....you know why he's even here" Tendou questions as he eyes the alphas, seeing Konoha listening in along with the others, the blond taking a slow step forward and Tendou wouldn't be surprised if Konoha can tell that he was talking through an earpiece.

"I don't have a clear idea, but I got pictures of something very important that Tooru would want, so right now just get Daishou and go, Kita is distracted right now with Suna since he's injured" Tendou's eyes widening a bit at the mention of the omega being here, plus the fact that Suna is hurt is actually pretty shocking.....kind of hurts him a bit to hear that his brother is hurt.....but didn't dwell on it too much and just counted his lucky stars that Kita and Suna both were distracted, "they could easily be recovering right now and be heading your way, do just grab Daishou, if it's who I'm thinking about are near or with you, I know that they won't hurt Daishou, not intentionally at least."

"Where are you at" Tendou questions as he scoots himself closer to Daishou and Tobio, the amega looking up at the redhead with caution, his eye flickering a bit and was clouding his judgement a bit, all that was running through his head was that he didn't like Tendou, he didn't like the alpha standing near him in the slightest.....but he knew Tooru's plan that involves Tendou....he couldn't remember exactly what it was since he was just nervous for being sold off Christmas night and fearing what Tooru was going to do to him about the news Daichi brought up that he had not idea was something that royally fucked them over, springing up a proposal to him.....he honestly has a hard time remembering much things when his bonded side is in control, he knows of somethings....but him believing Tobio stabbed Arata he was able to know without question since he was in control.....right up until Tobio started to repeatedly stab the alpha to death.

'But he deserved it' his bonded side purrs in his head, Daishou's heart pounding at the sight of Futakuchi, didn't help the burning in his mark, but Ayumu and Riku especially were making their figurative grabby hands to the alpha......Daishou wanted him badly, but at this point Daishou wanted to avoid seeing him since everytime he sees the alpha, something always happens. Making love to the alpha was amazing his body craved more from him, but it made the aching in his heart worse that he knew he wouldn't have anymore.....he needed to forget about Futakuchi as much as he doesn't want to. It was going to be extremely hard and painful thing to do considering they were by each other's side their whole lives......but in order to keep Futakuchi safe from Tooru, Osamu and......and himself......he needed to stay away, they needed to stay away from him, especially when he has to spill it to Tooru.

It would be best for Futakuchi just run and never look back.

Like he told Tobio....he's too far gone.

Looking back down to Tobio who was locking his eyes on Oikawa longingly, looking over to Oikawa himself.......

'Lets hurt him....'

The thought was very tempting to him, just feeling pure hurt and anger when he stares at his father's favorite child.....his own father that has always loved him, thought Oikawa is everything that an alpha is......while he's just pathetic....

'Tooru loves us.....he's always loved us....' his bonded side purrs, '....how he calls us 'My Suguru'....we're his, he's claims and wants us.'

This making his mark call out for Tooru, hating how much he needs to lean on the alpha to not feel that pain as he cups it again, "fuck..." looking down to Tobio, the omega looking up to him, whispering, "......please....keep....hide Kenji....hide Suga and..." groaning as he can feel his bonded side not being too happy with him, ".....please keep Daichi safe too....and you please....s-stay s-safe.....I'm already putting you in d-danger telling you t-this..." looking over to Tendou who was looking at him and then back to the group, lightly swinging his saw blade bat from side to side

"I can smell Tobio's and Daishou's distressed scents" Osamu says, "grab and go and I will be right there, hurry since god knows Kita will be on my ass in at any time."

Daishou looking over to Oikawa, Konoha, Futakuchi and an unknown alpha to him start to move closer, seeing their hands up against....Daishou's eye widening when he saw the guns in in their holisters, looking over to Tendou the the others as they all both 'talked' to each other......more like threatening and just overall tense with Tendou going back and forth with them and the raven haired alpha next to Tendou. The others were mainly looking at him and Tobio, not liking the way Tendou was looking at him.

He doesn't want to be touched by him at all, he just rubs him the wrong way and fear and panic are setting in. He looks around and slowly starts to move himself off of Tobio every so carefully. Tobio looking up at him with wide eyes.

"D-Don't you or the o-others follow m-me....I h-have to leave now...."

"Well you boys are just being all tough with you and your guns" Tendou chuckles, as he takes another step back that Konoha and the other three immediately grabbing their guns and pulling them out, "I dare you to start shooting at me" the alpha challenges as he looks at every little movement, the look in their eyes, the little tics, what direction would he be able to get out without him, Daishou and his men getting shot.

"You really want to die then" Konoha keeping the gun on him, getting ready to go toe to toe with him, he normally just wants peace, but there is something that seems a little different about him that wasn't there during the standoff, during all these years of knowing him he's never gotten this......this dark vibe from him, the alpha has always has had this quirkiness to him that while a bit weird, Konoha knew he couldn't judge and knew that's how Tendou was.....a territorial, alpha above omega a.k.a the 'one who wears the pants' in the relationship even though Semi was too abrasive and strong willed for that, Semi may have his moments of submission but overall not one to take Tendou's shit without saying something and make it a fight if need be.

That's why seeing his omega so down and out of it is heartbreaking to say the least. 

"Not particularly" taking another step back as he was about to grab the amega, looking over to one of his men hidden waiting for him to act, Futakuchi biting back a growl at the action and moved closer, Tsutomu raising his gun at the brunette, Konoha pulling out a knife along with his gun and moved in front of him.

"Pull that fucking trigger" Konoha giving his intense devilish eyes that the blond has been told by his parents way too many times how he's the vessel for the devil, how he managed to scare off his whole family and the rejection of his parents......he holds a lot of hurt and anger in him just waiting to explode, this devilish look making Tsutomu and Tendou tense up at the look, Tobio looking at the alpha with shock as this is a look that he's never seen, Daishou tilting his head to the side with shock from the normally kind faced alpha, Oikawa and Futakuchi not being able to see his face....but the intensity is just oozing off of him, "or I will personally make sure that your brains are scattered everywhere" Konoha using an authoritative tone that he hardly even uses, Oomimi giving him a small smile at the protective tendencies in Konoha, while he had a hard time hurting others on a good portion of the time, threaten someone that he cares about you're screwed.

He's seen Konoha out of it completely when someone threatened Kita......he swears he's on the same level as Kita when he got like that.

Tendou jumped out of his shock and held the saw blade bat in front of his little brother, "touch my brother and I will personally end you and make sure you feel every little slice and crack of bone before I end you and your miserable existence you pitiful underling, omega stealing and pathetic fox."

"Alpha stealing, really" Oikawa snorts as he holds the gun up and pointed it at the redhead who hurt and nearly killed his little brother, killed his nephew that night that the more he just thinks about it, the more pissed off about it he gets, "you have shit memory."

"I, I HAVE SHIT MEMORY?!" Tendou laughing his ass off at the comment that made Oikawa put on that forced smile that just makes him want to shoot the alpha on the spot, "I may not have the best memory, but I sure as hell don't have a horrible one. I'm quite observant when I want to be, I'm not only the leader of the Shiratorizawa, but I was given the title of the Guess Monster."

Oikawa not giving him an amused look, "Guess Monster" looking over to Oomimi, "really?"

Oomimi nodded his head as Tendou gave a proud smile, "he was given the title at a young age. He's able to read people to near perfection and usually figures out a way to act, and he usually has a million scenarios in his head about how to get what he wants done" Oikawa looking over to the redhead and is even more annoyed, really wanting to do something about that fucking smug smile of his, "he's got the fighting skills to back himself up, he's one of the younger members of his gang, but he was put the position that's he's in for a reason."

"Thank you thank you" Tendou smiling brightly and bowing, "good to know I made an impression."

"But Kita knows how to kick your ass and read through you since you don't think of the shit that he ends up doing" Oomimi quirking an eyebrow that made the redhead growl, "I know not to underestimate you, but I know Kita is one of the very few people that can handle you."

"Because that omega is something else" Tendou frowns, but then his smirk grows as he says, "it's unnatural, he's one fucked up individual don't you think" smiling wider as the other alphas don't see it, Oikawa and Futakuchi not thinking that now that they know and have been around the omega a bit, a bit blunt and straight to the point, but at least people know that what comes out of his mouth is genuine, and from what they've seen Kita is a loving mother and how clingy he is to his children, how he's constantly looking after the other omegas in the group.

Oikawa looking over to Tobio who was slowly sitting himself up......Oikawa desperately wanting to get to him as Tobio just seems....seems a bit out of it, needing to make sure that he's not seriously hurt, figure out what happened that he has a lot of blood all over him.......why he's not with his brother, Kenta and Yuu. Oomimi giving a low growl at the comment from the redhead and grabbed Konoha's shoulders to make sure he wasn't going to do something irrational since he has no idea if Konoha has a better handle on himself.....at least when it comes to these situations.

"Have that kind of strength and be as cold as him, someone that's not a natural omega" Tendou getting ready to grab his gun the more pissed off these alphas look, "I mean come on he's what most of everyone in the gang world calls him-"

Just occuring to Oikawa and snapped his eyes back to Tobio and Daishou, the amega about to start to make a run for it, aiming the gun at Tendou's foot as he knew calling out to the amega would be a stupid decision, looking around trying to see what he can do in the next few seconds before he shot.

"A cold blooded monster."

"You son of a bitch" Konoha snaps as he shoots at Tendou, before Tendou and Tsutomu could retaliate is when Daishou made a run for it, Futakuchi snapping his eyes to him and started to run after him, Tendou on him in no time and kicked the alpha to the ground and fell to the ground with a shout, Daishou hearing this and snapped his head to his cousin with wide eyes. Oikawa seeing his eye is green and nothing but worry for Futakuchi....such care that he has for him, eyes widening when a random alpha that was in the same suits as Tendou and Tsutomu took advantage of Daishou being distracted and snatched the amega, throwing the amega over his shoulder and started to run into the woods. Tobio not even thinking and started to make a run after them before Oikawa could yell at him, being able to see how scared the amega was and wasn't going to go down without a fight, as exhausted and still intimidated by the amega was, he wasn't going to leave him alone for as long as he can and was scared about the thought of Daishou being locked up, extremely worried and scared for the older male, especially after hearing what Tooru did to him.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME YOU IDIOT WHAT DID I TELL YOU" Daishou screams as he was struggling to break free, in flight mode and just didn't want to be touched by anyone, not one hundred percent on Tendou and the others were with Tooru or not, for all he knew his mind could be playing tricks on him, he honestly didn't know how to feel about a lot of things anymore and just wanted to be as free as he could, hell his bonded side just seemed as filled up with emotions and uncertainty as he wasn't even bitching at him fighting back, "BLOOD OATH!"

"I GAVE YOU ONE TOO IDIOT" Tobio pointing to Daishou's hand and continues to run after him.

Daishou staring at him with disbelief, looking at the alpha kidnapping him and continued to punch and kick him, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Before any of the alphas could start to run after him, Tendou let out a loud and sharp whistle and over ten men popped out from the trees, some with guns, some with just regular bats, bars, knifes and an assortment of weapons on them, Tendou giving a big crazed smile as he pointed his bat at Futakuchi before he could get off the ground and move out of the way, "big advantage of all of this is that Kita won't be able to come and swoop in to save the day, now I know all you assholes know that I won't spare any of you" lifting the bat in the air and say right when Oomimi, Konoha and Oikawa make a move to the wide eyed Futakuchi, "you take one fucking step I will have my men all gun you down in a instant, none of you will make it out alive, but I just want to see the fear and shock in all of your eyes for all of you guys that have a SPECIAL FUCKING PLACE IN MY FUCKING HEART" about to slam the saw blade bat on Futakuchi when they all heard a loud engine coming up to them at top speed, and before they all knew it Atsumu coming in on a motorcycle with a wild grin on his face. Looking like he has had the shit kicked out of him but was still up and kicking.

Well he had to force himself to work through the pain, and by working through the pain and frustration he beat the shit out of one of Tendou's men after sneaking up on him and downed whatever was in the bottle the alpha drunk out of.

"GUESS THIS MOTHERFUCKER" letting the motorcycle go and hopped off of it while it was still going in at top speed, the motorcycle slamming into a couple of Tendou's men before they could even process what was even going on. Atsumu rolling himself to the ground and made it to his feet with ease, not even hesitating when he pulled a machine gun from the straps behind him and started pelting bullets at the group of Tendou's gang without a second thought, laughing like a manic while Tendou and his men all ran around in different directions to duck for cover.

Oikawa and the others staring at him with their jaws to the floor......Oomimi, Futakuchi, Oikawa and Konoha seeing something way too fucking familiar with the alpha currently shooting at the others, that big fucking crazed smile, that intense eyes lighting up, the laughter that came along with shooting at others.....except this wasn't a nerf gun. Being able to see as clear as day where this kind of glee for causing chaos came from, not that the others doubted for a second, but have Atsumu's hair completely black and give him blue eyes and one would think that's what Nao would look like as he got older. The only main difference is that Nao has a knack for being a sharpshooter who never misses, Atsumu is a good shot, but nothing compared to his child.

"You stole my entrance from the last time we had to deal with Tendou!" Oikawa whines as the younger alpha kept on shooting, Oomimi giving Konoha a 'really' look to Konoha as Oikawa helped a shocked Futakuchi up, patted him on the back as he gave an annoyed look at Atsumu.

"Unintentionally" Atsumu snorts as he keeps on shooting, "but I did it better!"

"Oh that's a ball face lie" Oikawa shouts, "you look like you went through hell!"

Atsumu rolls his eyes, head pounding and had to sloppily bandage up his hands that have holes in them, right now being in extreme pain from moving them around so much since he Suna shoved him to get him to find Daishou and whoever Kita brought with him. Obviously Kita didn't know Tendou was going to be here, hell none of them knew, because if Kita knew he would have made sure to bring the rest of the gang with them....they just thought that Osamu, Tobio and Daishou were all that they had to worry about, Tobio they knew wouldn't attack them. Daishou it was the flip of the coin from what it seems like, have to be careful since one moment he's somewhat like himself, to being a sadistic and manic individual, Osamu was the only one that they thought about having to worry about and more than likely a couple of people to back him up since Tooru would provide Osamu with back up......but that obviously wasn't the case. They didn't know for sure why Tendou and his people were here, but it certainly wasn't helping them, if all they had to worry about was Osamu and the backup that he had, him, Kita, Konoha, Oomimi with the help of Oikawa and Futakuchi, since Suna wound is more problematic than his hands with holes in them, they would have gotten this problem done a lot if all they would have to worry about Osamu.

"Lets get Daishou and Tobio now!" Futakuchi shouts as Atsumu keeps on shooting.

"Yeah guys go, I can stand here and hold off as much as I can" Atsumu shouts as he gestures his head to the direction to where Daishou was being carried off to, Oikawa and the others nodding as they see many others run off, "I will be right with you guys in a moment!"

Oikawa and the others taking a quick breath as Atsumu starts to quickly reload before shooting again, Oikawa didn't think the day would ever come where he would be thankful for having Atsumu around. Oikawa knowing that he's going to freak Tobio out by getting himself into more trouble that can get him killed and know he's a bit in over his head.....but with these guys he will do what he can and save him and Daishou.

He wants to makes things right.

He knows that everything won't be forgiven with the snap of his fingers and that it will more than likely be a long time before Daishou even thinks about the possibility of forgiving them, but like Futakuchi who is determined to see someone.....someone that he loves......he was willing to bust his ass to show Daishou that he's loved.

That he's wanted.

That they're all worried for him.

That even though it's going to be a while for all of them to accept that Daishou is pregnant with Tooru's children.....five children no less.....he knows that in the end they will all be there to help him out with the little ones in him.

That him being an amega doesn't change how they feel about him, shocking, but they love him, makes Oikawa feel a little more worried for him since the rare breed isn't looked on too fondly by the public.

Just like his fiance is running after him despite Daishou telling him no......they were going to do the same.

All of them started sprinting after all of them, all of them making sure their guns and knives out ready to get Daishou and Tobio.

 

-

 

"LET GO OF ME!" Daishou screams as he still kept kicking and screaming as the alpha kept running, punching and clawing at his back, "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!"

"No can do sweetheart" the alpha responds with a smirk that Daishou could just feel, Tobio looking to see Tobio not too far off, holding his hand out to him as he Tobio was the only one that he can feel that he can somewhat trust, he's jealous as hell of him and feels like he wants to slap him sometimes, but overall he knew that the omega is genuine and a good person........which pisses him off how he was able to be himself to begin with, but he can set aside the jealous and anger he holds towards Tobio, because he really is a good person on top of Tooru not wanting him to be hurt, Tobio seeing this and pushed himself to move quicker, "we were sent here to recover you for you" slapping his ass with his free hand that sent the amega in more of a panic, "Tooru sure knows how to pick them, young, sexy, powerful and a fighter."

Daishou looking down the man's back down in panic as he made sure to keep one of his arms wrapped around his stomach, feeling his boys emitting a lot of warmth, giving a small smile at Nobaru giving his telltale wave of warmth and energy, always looking out for him, always a chatty and happy little fella always here to help him and his little brothers feel better, his younger siblings all seeming to provide more warmth and energy than they normally do when Noboru lets out his overwhelming warmth......he honestly doesn't know what he would do without these five fools. Looking to see that this man has a knife hanging around a waist and smirks, not being able to reach his own knife so this works, sticking his tongue out and uses his free hand to reach for it.

"Don't you fucking DARE call me sweetheart" Daishou growls as his fingertips graze the handle of the knife, "EVER again."

"Oh you shouldn't be the one talking SWEETHEART" the alpha using his free hand again to grope his ass again, "you're in no position to be telling me what to do."

"Oh I think I'm in plenty of enough position enough to tell you what to do" Daishou getting a couple of his fingertips to touch the handle, almost getting it, "of your getting for Tooru then you better stop touching me or I will see to it that you will not have a happy ending, he doesn't like others touching me!"

"Oh I think what he won't know won't hurt him" the alpha chuckles as he keeps on running, "who do you think he's going to believe, a tiny dainty little thing such as yourself that belongs under an alphas foot, or an ALPHA who is carrying out his orders and getting back his special and pregnant mate that's been a naughty boy?"

"He will believe me since nothing that comes out of my mouth are lies!"

Daishou knowing that was a ball face lie, but at this point he just wants this pervert alpha that obviously thinks he can do what he pleases to someone like him just because he's an alpha, to get his goddamn hands off of him.

"Oh sweet baby no one is here but the two of us and that sexy pregnant omega behind us that I wouldn't mind having a piece of myself as well."

Daishou snapping his head up to Tobio with wide eyes, then reaching down to the knife as quickly as he could, "don't you dare lay a fucking finger on him either! I will make sure that Tooru will torture you" his eye flickering black at the thought of Tooru holding up his knives and assortment of weapons, he electric chair, his poisons, water to drown others......so many things that Tooru can do to make this man suffer for laying a finger on him and Tobio......the two fucking people that Tooru doesn't want anyone to lay a finger on unless he says so himself....

Unable but to give a manic smile when his eye stayed black for a moment, grabbing the knife and looking up to lock eyes with Tobio, raising the knife in the air with a wicked smile that sent Tobio even into more of a panic.

"Besides, who else would believe you in my gang? You might be Tooru's mate, but that doesn't mean that he will believe you if everyone is telling him that I didn't touch you."

"Oh I think you should reconsider" Daisou giggles as he stabs the alpha in the back, the alpha letting out a shout of pain and halted his running, shoving the amega down to the ground on his back that made Tobio run faster towards them.

"You fucking little bitch" the alpha managing to yank the knife from where he was stabbed, raising it up as he straddles the amega after holding him up against the tree, holding him by his neck as he looks into the now green eye, "do I need to teach you where your place is?"

"Fuck you" Daishou spitting into the alpha's eye that made the alpha more pissed off, Daishou not scared of this alpha, he's had to deal with Tooru and his father his whole life, nothing is more intimidating than those two and he can look at this son of a bitch in the eyes without much of a flinch, although he knows not to underestimate what this alpha might do to him and.....well the alpha messing with his belt and zipper isn't a good sign and started squirming in his large hand, "what are you doing?!"

"Doing what most gangs do when a bottom such as yourself when they misbehave" turning the amega around and held his head up against a tree, Daishou trying to break free from his hold, "we but you in your place and show you where bottoms such as yourself belong" leaning his lips right up against Daishou's ear as he started to yank down the amega's black pants, "bellow an alphas foot. Shove my cock in you and show you that's all that you omegas and whatever the fuck you are" Daishou giving a low growl at that as that didn't make him feel any better about his secondary gender, "that's all you're good for, being fucked and breeding.....that's all your bred to do for the rest of your life, and when you can't breed no more all your good for it a good fuck toy until the day you di-"

The alpha's grip disappeared and Daishou heard him give out a painful scream, the amega snapping his head behind him to see that Tobio stabbed him in the back and ripped the knife out, the alpha dropping the floor writhing in pain. Tobio looked up to the amega as his eyes seemed to have gotten a little darker, the omega breathing heavily and had his hand wrapped around his small swollen stomach to help keep his little omega calm, looking somewhat guilty about stabbing the man.....but to Tobio at this point is just glad that he didn't kill this one.

"T-Thank you" Daishou touching his stomach as he slowly moves back and Tobio gave a small jump, "I....I need to go....go back to Oikawa and the others..."

"What about Futakuchi?"

Daishou bit his bottom lip and looked off to the side, his heart just pounding at the thought of the brunette and left a tear wanting to form in his eye as the pain in his mark, his bonded side doesn't like the thought of his cousin.

'He doesn't love us like Tooru does' his bonded side says.

"He doesn't....." Daishou taking another step back and starts to make a run for it, ".....I need to go"

"Daishou we all love and mis-"

"NO ONE IN THAT GROUP DOES" Daishou snaps at him with angry and intense eye, Tobio giving a small jump, "I'm getting so sick of hearing that, I tried to go to them years back, I tried and was left out with the door slammed in my face" Tobio looking at him with wide eyes at the clear pain and frustrated tears building, "they weren't there, NONE OF THEM WERE THERE! I CRIED OUT FOR THEM AFTER I LOST MY MATE AND WHAT DO THEY DO TO ME?!"

"What" Tobio gulps.

"THEY TOLD ME TO GET LOST, THEY ALL ACCUSED ME OF BEING THE REASON HISAHITO KILLED HIMSELF!"

Tobio looked shocked at that, "w-who killed himself?"

"The bitch that I thought who loved me but left" Daishou crying out in pain, his bond......his mark, his body needs to be by Tooru's, his sons were calling out for him, Tobio dropping to his knees to when Daishou did, "......no one loves me...."

"I l-love you" Tobio kicking the alpha away as he was still groaning in pain, grabbing the amega's cheek and looked at him in the eye, "Futakuchi loves you too..."

Daishou having a hard time beliving so....just having such a hard time believing anything. He can't stand Akinari, Oikawa and Iwa......but yet he can't seem to find it in himself to hurt them back they way they hurt him.

"I'm sure that Hisahito loved you so much...." Tobio trying his best to hold back the tears, ".....I know what it's like to just want to die, that despite that I was being tortured at school.....despite my mother being awful to me and just making me feel like my father.....my father raping m-me..." Daishou looking at him with tears in his eye when he heard that, ".......she made me feel like I was the one at fault for....for him drugging and fucking me..." Tobio bowing his head as tears formed in his eyes, Daishou looking at him with nothing but pain.....really having a hard time being angry and jealous for Tobio hearing that, that just like him he has had to deal with a father who was nothing but hurtful and disgusting with their actions, Seiji never laid a hand on him in a perverted way.....but his father sure as hell made up for it in beatings and ignoring him unless he was embarrassing him in some way......so he's heartbroken at hearing exactly what that man did to his own child, to poor Tobio who has already went through so much and is going to continue to go through more......still wondering how the Elite world will handle another death....another murder that happened so many years ago of his grandparents many years ago from when he was around three years old, ".....but I still had my big brother....just like you seemed to have....H-Hisahito...."

"S-Stop.." Daishou groans, "....no he didn't...."

"H-He was probably feeling so much pain that he hid from you....like I hid from my brother..."

The mark and his bonded side are causing him nothing but pain as the omega kept speaking, covering his ears with his hands and set his forehead on the ground bellow him, "...shut up!"

"He felt like he didn't belong, that he was going to let you down.....like you were going leave hi-" Daishou shuting him up as he slammed him on the ground, punching him on the cheek with the most pissed off expression.

"I WAS NEVER GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE HIM, I USED TO LOVE HIM SO MUCH BECAUSE I FELT LIKE HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD THAT EVEN LOVED ME" Daishou snapped at him, "I USED TO LOVE HIM SO GODDAMN MUCH THAT THE THOUGHT OF HIM LEAVING ME WOULD SENT ME INTO A GODDAMN PANIC ATTACK" punching Tobio again as tears poured down his cheeks, "I DID EVERYTHING THAT I COULD, I GAVE UP MY VIRGINITY TO HIM, I OFFERED MY NECK TO HIM FIRST, I WAS SO FUCKING WILLING TO START A FAMILY WITH HIM WHENEVER HE AND I GOT THE OPPORTUNITY!"

Tobio letting him hit and yell at him, wrapping his arms around his small swollen stomach as he let the amega pour out of his hurt....even if he was at the receiving end of it all.....he was willing as long as he didn't do anything to harm Aito.

"I did everything I could to be the perfect alpha for him, since I couldn't do it for my own father" Daishou whimpers as he was letting Tobio and the blond bitch to get to him, "since I couldn't do it for anyone else...." opening his eye as more tears poured out of his eye, "but the fucking bitch left me to be devoured by the world out on my own, I was turned away that the only way I kept myself float was by overworking myself to forget about how much my mark way hurting me to a point where I couldn't stand the pain, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat......I couldn't look anywhere without seeing him. Look in a fucking hallway he was there, saw him lying next him in my bed.....I would try to hug him to see if he was real....to see if I just had a cruel dream that he left all of us...." tears pouring down Daishou's cheek that the amega had a hard time seeing Tobio bellow him, "......but as soon as I would try to hug him, he would just fade away and leave me again.....I haven't eaten salmon since his death since that was his favorite food, I can't listen to his music that he recorded for me anymore without getting PISSED OFF, KEPT PREACHING TO ME THAT HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME AND THAT HE LOVED ME" Tobio looking up at him with sorrow, taking the hit as Daishou threw another punch at him, being able to taste blood and was lucky that he was only hitting his cheek, his nose is still healing up so he will take as much hits in the jaw as possible, "THAT LYING FUCKING BITCH!"

"I-I"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I EVEN MADE IT THROUGH THAT TIME, I REALLY DIDN'T" Daishou yanking his hair as his bonded side was trying to break through, "NO ONE WAS THERE FOR ME, NOT MY FATHER, NOT OIKAWA, NOT IWA, ONLY DAIZO AND FUT-" Tobio's eyes widening at that as he saw the wide green eye, "......Kenji was the only one....."

"Because he loves you" Tobio coughing and trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head.

"No.....he can't love me....he shouldn't....he's not supposed to..."

"He's been worried sick over you" Tobio says as Daishou stands himself up and backs away from Tobio, "he's been wanting to hold you, to talk to you......to feel the little ones inside of you....."

Daishou's yanked at his hair, 'don't believe him, Babydoll doesn't know any better.....no one loves us....only Tooru and Osamu loves us....'

"H-He loves m-me...." Daishou feeling nothing but panic as he says that and the mark burning like no tomorrow wasn't helping, placing a hand on his stomach and backed away, "no.....no you all need to stay away, y-you need to take what I told you and take it to heart, it's too dangerous to be around me!"

"Dai-"

"No Tobio you need to run and never look back or you will end up being like me, you, Kenji, Suga and Daichi need to run and hide, all of you guys need to run and hide!" Daishou screams, "you better do what I told you, you better kill me after I have my boys or so help me god I will make your life a living hell!"

Tobio standing up in defiance and held his hand out to him, "I will not do such a thing! I don't give a damn if you don't want to hear it, WE ALL LOVE YOU, PLEASE COME WITH US!"

He looked at the hand and then back at the stubborn omega, "your a piece of work, are you deaf?! You're life especially!"

Tobio frowns, "are you talking about my father?!"

Daishou looking confused about that, "I wasn't talking about him, I'm talking about Tooru...." tilting his head to the side, ".....you're father? He's in prison, you've been good so I don't see the reason why he would be let out."

"You....you don't remember what I told you earlier.....right?"

Daishou tilting his head to the side with a wide eye, "what happened?"

"My father sent me a letter..."

The amega tensed up, ".....and?"

"He said that he was going to be released soon" Tobio feeling like he was going to vomit at the thought, heartbreaking more with how shocked and horrified the older male looked.

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't answer my question about that either.....or answer why you lied to me about paying damages on Atsumu's truck all those years ago..."

Daishou's heart pounding in his chest, "I....I don't.....I didn't release your father..."

"Then who did?"

Daishou looking at the omega in shock at the information, he didn't do it and he knew for damn sure his bonded side didn't do it, not without Tooru's love and permission, but even at that he knew Tooru didn't do it. Tooru would have mentioned it to him at some point, he knew about Tendou'd gang at one point but that was due to Tooru planning......he knew Tooru didn't have a plan throwing Tobio's father in prison, if anything he knew that the alpha was the one who put him in prison. He didn't know the reason.....although Tobio's revelation that his father drugged and raped him left him with a good idea as to why.....feeling sick to his stomach as to why a father would do that to their own child.....beating a child is one horrible thing....but raping a child, your own fucking child?

Now that was something that Daishou saw on a whole other level that made his stomach churn.

"Did you.....did you know the n-name of the alpha.....alpha Elite that I.....m-murdered" Daishou feeling a huge pang of guilt at Tobio's guilt ridden face, "....please, please answer me these questions.....please..."

"Well don't be such a snoopy bitch" both of them freezing on the spot at Tendou's voice, hearing the alpha coming up behind Tobio.

Both of them looking at each other in the eyes, Tobio knowing that Daishou's safety was more important than him and his NEED to have his answers.....he wants them....he wants them BAD. But right now he knew that Daishou was being kidnapped....he didn't know why, but right now he just wanted to keep Daishou safe and out of harm's way. Osamu was out there wanting him to....but Atsumu was dealing with him....but then again Atsumu was hurt and getting beaten by his brother, Oikawa and the others are somewhere out here and probably held up still by those alpha members....he head gun shots.....tears welling up in his eyes about the thought of Oikawa being in this kind of danger......near guns....him, Konoha, Futakuchi and Oomimi.....

His brother doesn't know where he is.

Kita is probably around here, but where?

Tobio knew that he needed to try and fight, try to do as much as he could without them.....they may or may not show up.....but he's going to do what he can to get Daishou out of here, and if that means being Tendou's punching bag.....then fine.

He can deal with it.

As long as Aito doesn't get hurt then he will be fine.

Taking a deep breath and mouth to Daishou, 'run.'

Daishou looking shocked by that.

Tobio not hesitating on facing the redheaded alpha behind him, punching him right in the jaw, "RUN!"

"T-"

Tobio snapping his head around, "RUN!"

Daishou seeing how serious he was and gave him one last look, "you better listen to what I've said to you" before running off.

"Which side of you" Tobio mutters to himself as he sees the amega run off, yelping out in pain when Tendou grabbed a fistful of his hair and growled at the omega.

"You fucking sneaky little cunt" Tendou growls.

"Sneaky little cunt that can knock you out in one hit."

Tendou quirking an eyebrow, "you've been hanging around Semi too much....too mouthy."

"Nothing wrong with that" Tobio letting out a small whine when Tendou kicked his legs out from under him and dragged him on the ground by his hair.

Tendou looking nothing short of pissed as some of his men ran through the bushes and up to him, looking between him and the redhead, "you guys" pointing to the direction that Daishou ran off to, "that way, take him and don't wait up for me and the others."

The men nodding and ran off to go get Daishou, and started being dragged again and Tobio shouting, "what are you going to do to me?!"

"I think you know the answer to that question" Tendou snarls as he looks raises Tobio up and the two of them make eye contact, "payback is a bitch" raising a fist and slammed into Tobio's nose with full power, Tendou letting go of Tobio's hair and the mostly raven haired omega immediately collapsed to the ground, raising an eyebrow with a smirk, "that's why you should watch who you're messing with sometimes...." looking to see Tobio had a and wrapped around his small swollen stomach. An image of Semi flashed through his mind after he pushed him down the stairs, how he was looking all bloody and beaten......has his arms wrapped around his stomach in the same manner as Tobio.....this hitting Tendou and threw his head back in frustration, "why can't you leave me alone?"

Of course everytime he asked that question, he would get no answer.

Just guilt over what he did.

What he took away from Semi......what he ultimately took away from himself.

Tendou can't believe that he's even doing this and let out a frustrated groan, dropping to his knees next to the nearly naked and bloody omega.....curious about who Tobio said that he killed.....because that's something that wouldn't have happened. He saw that blood was pouring down his nose and that his cheek is swollen up with a giant bruise, can see that he's still breath, looking down to the omega's bottom and carefully and slowly raised up the small portion of the dress that was barely covering Tobio's lower half, sighing in relief and quickly put down the dress before he decides to get even more curious since it's been since the last time that he and Semi had sex since he last slept with someone.....and he was so used to having sex with Semi nearly everyday, so masturbation has been a common occurrence and he's not going to deny that Tobio is a good looking omega, holding his hands up in the air and took a deep breath, clapping his hands to clear off any dirty thoughts. He raised his arm up a bit on his small stomach and took a deep breath, not really doing this with Semi.....a couple of times briefly during sex....but not really anytime other than sex, looking away as he placed his hands over Tobio's small stomach, he knows he's supposed to feel warmth and how it's little ones that are around a month along and over when they start emitting warmth......knowing this since Semi had so much knowledge and would also chatter his ear off.

Tendou taking another deep breath to try to ward off any negative emotions about himself and rid the omega from his thoughts.

That's when Tendou felt it, a burst of warmth onto the palm of his hands that he was unable to help himself but somewhat relax....unable to help but guve a tiny smile, "I'm guessing your ok?"

Then it occured to Tendou what he just did and jumped up and snatched his hand away from the omega's stomach, breathing heavily and before he could react, a very pissed off cat eyed alpha slammed his fist into his jaw.

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU FUCKER" Kuroo slamming his foot into Tendou's stomach and flew a few feet, Kenta and Yuu grabbing the back of the pissed alpha's shoulders before he could try to keep hitting Tendou.

"Focus on Tobio" Kenta snaps at him, Akinari sprints through the woods and looks at Tobio with wide eyes and sprints over to a bloody omega who was knocked out.

"Dear god what happened?!" Akinari cries as he sits on his knees along with the others, the alpha being the one to tell Kuroo, and as a result Kenta and Yuu about what was going on when Kita, Oikawa, Konoha, Futakuchi and Oomimi left to after Kita got the call. He was lucky that Keiji was finishing up with the ear appointment and so he told them the location while he picked up the omega, Isamu and Sakura, those three parked next to Kenta vehicle, next to the one that Kita took him and the others here, the omega giving him directions to the hidden spot so their vehicles, and therefore Keiji, Isamu and Sakura staying in the vehicles aren't going to be spotted.

"I don't know exactly" Kuroo picking up his unconscious little brother in his arms and lightly patted his face, feeling like a shit brother for not keeping him out of harm's way and knowing what the hell happened to Tobio the moment he walked out of the building, scanning his body and face for any injuries, and not counting the injuries on his face, he can clearly on see one on the palms of his hands, Akinari scanning it after he checked Tobio's pulse, he then placed a hand on the omega's small stomach, Kuroo doing the same and they both sighed in relief when they felt the warmth burts with overwhelming warmth that they both love. Kenta makes his way to the omega's face and gently moved it from side to side gently and gently touched his nose, Tobio giving a small flinch, Kenta ripping off some of his sleeve of his jacket while Yuu went down to help his father and gently held Tobio's head up and in place, using it to help stop the bleeding.

"Did Tobio have a previous nose injury" Kenta asks as he gently moves it, all of them giving a small cringe at the small cracking sound.

"Yeah" Akinari answers as he mimics Kenta's movements as he rips off some of the sleeve of his jacket and wrapped Tobio's hand, "got it broken not too long ago....a few days to a week or so before Sakura is born because somebody" looking over to Kuroo who was giving a nervous smile as Kenta and Yuu looked over to Kuroo with shock, "decided to play a little too rough and wasn't the happiest person in the world, Tobio was trying to stop him from doing the stupid thing and ended up elbowing Tobio in the nose and broke it."

"Really" Kenta questions with a raised eyebrow.

"It was an accident and I apologized who knows how many times" Kuroo whines as he looks down at his brother as he was doing everything he can to not burst into tears at the sight of his brother all covered up in blood, "are you sure there is no injures on him besides his face and hand? Because I want to know who's blood if none of this is my brother's and how it ended up all over him."

"I know you do big brother and I want to know too" Kenta frowns as he was quirking an eyebrow at the smiley face on the omega's cheek, "I want to know who he was with the decided to draw that on his face" pointing to his cheek.

"Yeah.....because that's just strange" Akinari leaning over and looking at the cheek, the blood smearing a bit, "this is still a bit fresh compared to the blood all over his body, so it's maybe his bloody hand from whoever cut it open" looking up to Kenta when he asked the question, not the happiest with the older alpha, but all after having that tongue lashing from him and this situation he was willing to play nice.

Kenta shrugged, "best I can think of until I can get more information, until he wakes up and tells us what all went on then we can only make an educated guess, if I knew about all this bloody mess I would have brought my medical supplies with me from my car" looking up to them, "I guess I can take him to the hos-"

"Not the hospital" Kuroo spoke up, Kenta and Yuu looking at him with disbelief, "Kita, you know the omega with grey haired and dark tips, stuck to the hips to the tall stoic alpha and their little omega looking like his mommy's twin, kid named Masaru?"

Kenta giving a small nod, "yeah, omega seems a little cold, but you can tell that he loves his son and the little one in him."

"They got an underground bunker in his home that is full of medical equipment, beds and everything that they have in hospitals" Akinari speaks up, "cleaner than an actual fucking hospital."

Kenta looking unsure.

"Look I know you're used to a hospital and that anything at home, like home medical procedures and whatnot are unsanitary and dangerous, but Kita gave birth to his baby in the very early hours of this morning" Akinari continues as he rubs the omega's stomach to help sooth the baby along with Kuroo, becoming slightly less tense at the warmth, Kenta's eyes widening at the sound of a baby, "and delivered the baby with his permission since he doesn't go to hospitals."

"Why not?"

Akinari and Kuroo both look at each other, both of them just giving each other a small nod and figured that he was going to learn sooner or later since they were going to need another doctor......Akinari just had a feeling when he heard Kita speaking to Konoha and the others about.

"Kita is a gang leader."

Kenta choked on his spit while Yuu gave them a shocked look as he gently ran his hand through the omega's hair, "GANG LEADER?!"

Kuroo shocked at the small burst from the normally calm alpha, Akinari on the other hand didn't looked amused with it, "yes he's a gang leader, don't you even tr-"

"Dear god I'm not going to think of myself as better than him" Kenta giving him an annoyed look back, "just shocked that you're friends with one, and omega being a gang leader is highly unheard of" brushing some of his raven hair out of his face and looked away to will away his blush.

"But point is" Akinari not noticing the blush and continued, "Kita doesn't go for precaution, but take my word from one doctor to another" pointing to himself to the older alpha, "it's basically like a hospital, except a lot more private, and sanitary in my opinion."

"Fine" Kenta grunts as he looks down to the omega and gave his stomach a small rub, smiling at the warmth at the tiny omega loving up on him, "love you too little one" looking to Tobio's face and was going to look more into Tobio's nose when he noticed something, looking up to Tobio hair and tilted his head to the side.....narrowing his eyes and leaned closer, the other three doing the same, "his hair wasn't like that when he left the restaurant."

Kuroo started to inwardly panic as he saw the white roots in his brother's hair, ".....is that natural?"

Kenta and Akainari looked at each other as the two of them have had a pretty good idea, Kenta adjusting Tobio's bag that he found, "uhh Kuroo, To-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

All of the others snapping to their heads to the side to see Konoha diving for Tendou as the alpha looked like he was going to make a break for it, the two of them rolling on the ground. Both trading punches and kicks, Konoha trying to avoid getting hurt by the saw blade bat, Tendou trying to avoid Konoha's knives. Tendou managing to get out of his hold and started sprinting off, Konoha racing after him at top speed, in and out in a flash.

Kenta looked at them with wide eyes as he and the others stared at Konoha shouting out expletives at the redhead.

"What just happened?"

 

-

 

"Just keep the ice pack on and you should be fine" Tooru says as he hands the redhead an ice pack, making sure that everything was situated before they all got started, all the adult alphas, betas and omegas in the gang all sitting in his large meeting room that he has that will fit the large group, glad that Tendou and Kawanishi set all their weapons aside, even though none of them didn't seem to make a move on to try to attack him, well before Tendou left, now that the more influential leader is off on a mission for him with Osamu and a few of the other gang members who are gungho for working under him, that some of the ones that aren't super thrilled that someone else that hasn't even been apart of the gang for even a second is now all of a sudden in charge. Tooru knew there is multiple reasons why the alpha, and he knew a few others, are a ticked off that Tooru is their personal boss, that a higher up has more power over them now more than ever, that this school owner.....this owner of so many omegas is suddenly in a position too close for comfort.

He got it, personally he can't blame them all too much, being cautious isn't a bad thing and was a big reason why he was in the position he's in right now, by being cautious and never taking chances, that's how Seiji got in his position as well and the older alpha made sure to really INGRANE it in his brain when he first started to work for him. Tooru before working under Seiji was a lost alpha who didn't know what to do with his own life, was still being inappropriately being touched by his father whenever they were at the school and whenever he got the chance in the outside world, even after moving out at sixteen to marry his first wife after getting her pregnant didn't deter the perverted man. Had a hard time controlling his anger and was a bit reckless, he wouldn't say he was shy and never really has been....just when he was younger compared to how he is now is majorly different, used to be god awful about drinking nearly all the time since he didn't know when to quit; Seiji developed a habit to carry his drunken ass out of wherever they were drinking, says he refuses to have his underling making him look bad by letting him get into drunken brawls and spewing something that can be used against him in the future. 

But Seiji fed his inner rage, helped him find a purpose.

Hell the alpha encouraged him to do something about his hatred towards his mother and father, telling him to be smart about it, but overall if he's tired of looking at their faces, that if they've wronged him in the past, which they both did from the start of his life since he's never had a bond with his mother or father. He begged for their love, then his father took advantage of it and his mother ignored his pleas......blamed him for seducing his father and being a manwhore and a homewrecker when she walked in on his father raping him in his room when he was fifteen in his first year of high school. So oh yeah he was wronged alright......he's never told Seiji what his father and mother did to him and never plans to, he knows that the alpha knows there is more to the story than him and his parents having a bad relationship, but nevertheless Seiji urged him to do it and gave him multiple methods to take them out and get away with it.

He listened, after all even then it wasn't Seiji's first rodeo. Contrary to what people think since he knows people look at him as the more brutal one, they don't know Seiji and what sadistic shit that he's come up with.

Manabu putting the pack on his cheek with his free hand, the other holding his now startled daughter who is only wanting Manabu and will scream her head off if anyone else besides him and Tooru tries to mess with her, Tooru helping Manabu out and pulled down the adorable pink dress that she's wearing, leaning his head down to the sweetheart and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, giving a soft smile at the small coo and weak purr, "good girl, I will hurt that meanie that decided to hurt your mommy and scare you."

"I swear she's obsessed with you" Manabu comments as he places a small kiss on her forehead as her head laid on his breasts.

"Because I'm fucking awesome that's why" Tooru answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, placing another kiss on her cheek before pulling away, "saw no injuries on her but of course she will be attached to the hip with you, so have fun with that with the rest of the young ones."

"I will try" Manabu sighs as he really didn't want to let go of his baby anyway after that, looking over to the raven haired alpha standing on the other side of the room still staring at him, Kawanishi glaring at him as he stands between him and the raven, Rika giving a small coo as she gave a small pat to his breasts that made Tooru and Manbu chuckle, "I how that's her way of saying 'feed me', but none of the others have done that."

"I've noticed, hell not even Semi did that" Tooru smiles as he gave a small scratch behind the tiny omega's ear.

"Tch, Semi just screamed his head off until his demands were met, then bit my nipple so damn hard I started to bleed" Manabu giving a fond smile at the thought of the blond omega, even then he was an aggressive little thing, his smile faltering at the thought of him letting the stress get to him and took it out on Semi who didn't deserve it, didn't deserve his pain and frustration piled on with the pain and losses that the blond was going through with losing baby after baby and getting taken advantaged of, taking a small shaky breath and blinked back tears at the thought that Semi doesn't think of him as his mom anymore......breaks his heart, "you had to get me a breast pump to bottle feed him, even then he still wasn't having it."

"He likes the physical contact and that bonding" Tooru plastering on a fake smile as he did whatever he could to not slap a guilty looking Manabu for driving his little one away, "stubborn, he's my child alright" looking over to see everyone was situated, omegas in the back, alphas and betas front and center with the alpha that attacked and tried to rape his worker under his nose, even though he saw the alpha follow him up the stairs waiting to see what he was going to do, what he was going to say, to see that if he was going to listen to Manabu about him getting in trouble.....which he has to admit that he's happy with the omega that he didn't just go along with the alpha, looking to see the alpha on the other side of the others on 'trial' so to speak, he knew that it wasn't an actual trial and wasn't going to run like one, but essentially that's what this was, Tooru looking to the hoard of little ones and a couple of omega mothers that are going to help Manabu watching the rowdy children and taking care of the infants, "alright you guys, lets get this started! You two and adorable little ones follow this lovely omega" pointing to Manabu, "to my playroom were you can watch cool movies and play so many fun games and toys!"

"And snacks" a small redheaded alpha, about four years old, asks with a big smile as the other little ones looked at the brunette with hopeful smiles.

"You bet I got so many cool snacks!" Tooru cheers that make all of the little ones cheer, "and as long as you listen to these three beautiful omegas and be good little alphas, betas and omegas, than I will give you some cool gifts!"

All of the little ones cheering that made the two other omegas look at Tooru with amazement, Manabu holding back an eye roll at the blushes from the two of them and most of the other omegas give Tooru that look and has seen them freshen up themselves when some of the gang members aren't paying too much attention, knowing another big reason why some of the alphas have an issue with Tooru, he's a magnet to many, especially omegas......and some of these jealous hotheads are threatened that Tooru will probably go off and try to sleep with them. Wouldn't surprise the redhead, it's just adorable and annoying at the same time to see these omegas being so hopeful that Tooru will pluck them out of the others to be his number one, unless Tooru feels like it, then he won't sleep with them. He would have set his sights and would have already charmed his way into one of these omega's underwear to fuck them when they have alone time, he knows Tooru has looked at all of these omegas in here, and while yes they're beautiful, Tooru seems to go for more......how Tooru said it when he first met Daishou.....he liked the finer things in life, and that applied to omegas, amega in Daishou's case.

Not to say that Tooru thinks that these omegas are disgusting, it's just if Tooru REALLY wanted to sleep with them, then he would have already set up the moment an omega caught his eye since he knows and isn't surprised that Tooru works quickly......he's an alpha, he's going to go after what he wants. He's engaged with Daishou, but he knows that Tooru passes Daishou to whom he feels like, he knows Tooru has cheated on his two wives......so he's not going to eliminate Tooru eventually looking at someone and go off to sleep with them......he knows Tooru has an eye on Nao's omega that's a little younger than Daishou. Surprisingly he hasn't really seen Tooru go out of his way to get laid with anyone else, so he can confidently say that Tooru at this point really likes what he's getting with Daishou and gearing up for Nao's son.....Tobio if he remembers his name correctly.

"I love gifts" the tiny alpha giggles as he runs up to Tooru quickly and opens his arms, the father of the little alpha looking at his child closely and Tooru could tell that he didn't like how casually his son came up to him and accepted him, Tooru chuckling and squatted and hugged the tiny alpha, the little hoard all coming up to hug him before the two omegas could stop them, all of the little ones tackling him the ground and saying their thank yous. Although he thought it was a little sad, although not too surprising when he saw the little omegas in the group stay back, like their conditioned to not move unless an alpha tells them to, Tooru sitting himself up when he saw this and blew small kisses to them, seeing the little omegas giving shy smiles and tiny blushes that Manabu couldn't help but smile at.

Manabu chuckling as Tooru allowed the little ones to do their thing for a moment longer, Manabu clearing his throat to get the children to listen to him, "alright guys, adults got to have these boring business meetings" the little alphas and betas all giggling, "let's go play so we can get our gifts later!"

"YAY!!" all of them happily following the two omega gang members and Manabu, the redhead purposely getting close to Kawanishi who was still standing between him and the alpha that attacked him, lightly bumping his hip and placed his lips up against the younger male's lips.

"I can't wait to have you in me" he purrs with a devious glint in his eyes, Kawanishi looking over to him with a light blush and a small rare smile, Tooru smirking at the omega's charms on this alpha as he stands up, seeing the alpha that attacked Manabu getting pissed off, although since the majority of the alphas have slept with Manabu and know his job, most were smirking as it seems like the younger alpha was about to 'join the club' so to speak.

Tooru knows that's what the alphas are thinking.

"Can't wait to have you screaming my name" Kawanishi giving a low growl that sends a shiver down the omega's spine, not noticing Shirabu glaring daggers at him.

Manabu giggling as he walks upstairs behind the little ones following the two gang member omegas, swaying his hips that Kawanishi had to look away before he tries to take the omega on the spot, all the other alphas in the gang all stared at the omega's ass as he swayed his hips. Even Tooru had a hard time not looking, cursing the annoying omega for knowing what he was doing, snapping his head to the alphas and betas and gave a couple of coughs and a chuckle to get their attention, "gentlemen, lets get this started before we all go a little omega crazy in here!"

Most of the alphas in the room laughing at that, "you got that right!"

Tooru glad that he's known most of them for years, so they know his humor and how he operates, "boy I know you men know how well Manabu can work it in the bedroom."

"The best lay I've ever had" one alpha spoke up with a big smile, the alpha looking over to a embarrassed looking Kawanishi, "you will have a good time young man!"

"Thanks dad" the alpha face palming with a groan, "really didn't want to know that."

Tooru biting his lip as he wants it to be a surprise to the young alpha that he was going to be sleeping with Tendou's mother, Tooru knows it's a bit.....unusual all considering, sleeping with your best friend's mother.....

'Oh well' he thought with a shrug since he knows he can't judge, he's with Daishou right now that he can't wait to get his hands on again, and he's been with omegas and betas older than him, hell his first wife is older than him, 'shit happens.'

"Ok ok boys, you know we will all have time to talk and fuck omegas later, you know how we all do" most of the men chuckling and nodding, Kawanishi looking at Tooru with interest, really intrigued with how well Tooru commands attention, "let's get down to business shall we."

All the alphas nodding their heads.

"I got the permission of Kawanishi, since we're still learning each other and how we should approach things together" the alphas nodding as gazes shifted to the gingered haired alpha, "and it seems like we need to get very serious about who does and who doesn't have a problem with me essentially being your offical boss."

Most of the alphas looking a little shocked that they're having this talk.

"I know our thing is that we all trust and are loyal to each other" Kawanishi speaks up as Tooru stands himself next to the alpha, the younger alpha crossing his arms in front of his chest, "seems like we have an alpha that seems to have an issue with Oikawa Tooru, something that he's so graciously wants to talk things out and not punish straight out of the gate" looking at the raven haired alpha, the father of the that piece of shit who left their gang and pointed to him, "he, Suna Takeshi, the father of that traitor, decided it would be a good idea to attack Manabu!"

'Father of a traitor' Tooru thought as he looked to Takeshi, looking like he didn't want to be reminded about that, 'interesting....'

Most of the alphas looking pissed at that, Kawanishi holding his hand up as he can tell by subtle twitches of hands, the heart rates of the pounding hearts of angry men pounding in his ears, the alphas and betas all halting their movements at the signal for them to not try anything, no one wanting to go against one of their leaders, "don't start, there will only be fighting if it's between Tooru and Takeshi, no one else" looking over to Takeshi, "and I would prefer we not do that either."

"No promises" the raven haired alpha grunts.

Tooru biting back a manic smile.

Kawanishi rolling his eyes at the bastard getting in his and the rest of the gang's way of what will get them to the top, "now, I will let Tooru and Takeshi say their piece, because remember guys" Kawanishi's eye twitching, "Manabu is under Tooru, meaning that unless Tooru allows it, if Tooru lets you impregnate an omega, in this case Manabu, if Tooru just lets you have sex with him then that's what will happen. If Tooru says no or tells you to wait, then you fucking wait. I know this gang omegas are bellow alphas and that for the most part we do as we please, I get that, but there are some new changes coming in and Tooru is going to be around us a lot, which means there are going to be some boundaries. He's going to have lines that should never be crossed and so do we. You guys all know Tooru and his status, if he wills it, it will be done, he could easily kill us with the snap of his fingers" nearly everyone in the room nodding, "just like he knows that if he goes out of his way to backstab us and go back on his promises, then we will have a right to hurt him, but like I said lets PLEASE for the love of god avoid deaths in here. I know we're going to butt heads, we're fucking alphas so it's going to happen."

Tooru slightly raised an eyebrow at the younger alpha, the alpha actually being very mature and reasonable about this, not a fucking hot head and he would have thought by how this guy is talking that he would be a lot older.

Nope, he's around his Oikawa and Semi's age......damn kids are maturing a lot quicker these days.

But it impresses him how young Kawanishi and Tendou are, since they're part of the younger generation, not the youngest generation but they're both a lot younger than most of these other members. Their fathers are highly respected and these two were probably trained up well enough, plus he can tell that Tendou upholds the gangs values and their status, have to in order for them to follow you, which irks him on with Tendou's past relationship with his little one......knowing that Tendou is a gang member, and from a gang that doesn't have a problem with trying to put omegas in their places by nearly any means......pisses him off.

He had to take his thoughts away from the redhead right now before he snaps at someone, since the thought that he honestly almost lost his child.....almost lost another child, another omega infuriates him to no end. He took a small and subtle breath to calm himself, having to tell himself that he will have his chance.

He has a plan after all.

Nearly everyone in the room nodding their heads in agreement.

"But there is a difference in butting heads and dealing with it in a smart and mature way that benefits both parties, to be stronger and one" the ginger haired alpha continues with an annoyed look, really finding it irritating that he had to explain this at all, he knows that the majority of people in here don't need to have this said to them, but thanks to Takeshi he's having to repeat himself for what he feels like should only be explained to young ones in training, "and butting heads and trying to attack others in our own gang isn't going to get us anywhere, it's going to cause a lot of problems and make us weaker and allow other gangs and threats see weakness that they can take advantage of, Tendou and I aren't going to let this shit slide" looking over to Takeshi, "we told YOU" looking over to the other members, "we told ALL OF YOU what's going down, the changes, the goals, the missions.....EVERYTHING that I think that me going over the rules once is enough. We're all mostly adults here, we all speak the same language, the fact that we've all grown up in this gang where we ingrain it in your brains exactly what we're made of and what we do and don't do. The fact that this is happening, the great Powerhouse Elite Oikawa Tooru came to us, US PERSONALLY because he got word that we're good at what we do, and we are, so the last thing that I want Tooru to see is us fucking up and crumbling the moment he walks in. He's giving us the biggest opportunity of a lifetime and I don't need any of you to fuck it up" his tone cold and harsh, nothing but pure annoyance and venom that Tooru can feel the others tensing up at the alpha, the alpha talking to them as is he was scolding little children for throwing a fit for not wanting to share their toys, which now that Tooru thinks about it Takeshi is practically throwing a fit for him not sharing Manabu with him and not letting him make another baby with him, "so now let's get this shit started and figure out where everyone stands so we can figure this out, because I need everyone to be on the same page here, now" taking a couple of steps back and gesturing Takeshi to come closer and stand in front of everyone, the raven haired alpha coming closer but kept some space between him and the brunette, glaring daggers at Tooru and the brunette gave him a sweet smile, "Tooru could have easily beat the shit out of Takeshi and would have every right to."

The others nodding as they weren't going go deny it, although Takeshi didn't look happy in the slightest at the implication that Tooru would have kicked his ass.

Tooru really having to hold back on giving a smug smile.

"But he's kind enough and very reasonable to want to hear Takeshi and whoever seems to have a problem with him being leader" looking at the others as some of the members tensed up, "because he wants to know what to do and see if there is anyway we come to an agreement before everything blows up in our faces."

"Sounds fair to me" Kawanishi's father spoke up with a proud smile at his son, "because you're right that this is the very last thing that we need and I think that you and Tendou made the right decision to take up Tooru on his offers."

Tooru giving a polite bow to the older alpha, the older alpha giving a polite nod in return.

"You really think it is a good idea to have someone who's already too damn powerful and dangerous for his own good to have way too much power over us" Takeshi growls, "he's only going to be using us for a means for an end because he's at least smart enough-"

Tooru giving a subtle eye twitch that went unnoticed by everyone but Shibaru, the omega keeping a sharp eye on him.

'Smart enough?' Tooru thought, not exactly a fan of having his intelligence insulted, 'I'm more than just smart enough.....'

"-to know that the goal that he's reaching, he knows he can't do it alone. So he's just going to use and then just drop us. All he is a spoiled little brat who never had to fight for anything and had everything in his life handed to him, an only child and a daddy's little alpha who just seems to have the perfect life."

'Perfect.....' Tooru putting on a sickly sweet smile to mask whatever anger that raised to a boiling point at that statement, seeing the flash of the broom that his father had in his hands as he was held down by his friends, his other rapists that he made to dispose of.....all but one is still alive and he couldn't wait to be able to act on dark and dangerous need to get rid of him so he can suffer in hell along with his father and the others......suffer along with his bitch of a mother as well.

He was going to enjoy seeing this alpha squirm under him.

"Silver spoon and only looks down on us" Takeshi looking into Tooru's eyes, the brunette keeping the smile on his face as he didn't back down from the glare, "so I honestly don't see why we need to work under him, we have more freedom living on the streets doing our own thing, and all Tooru is good for is providing us with the school where he just makes money off of using other people's bodies."

"To be fair, and no disrespect to any of you and correct me if I'm wrong here, but you do the same thing with the omegas out here in the gang world."

"It's no-"

"Oh-ho you want to be the pot or the kettle" Tooru sighs as he cracks his knuckles and neck, popping his back with and held back a pained expression since he doesn't have the best back due to his father pushing him off the roof at a young age and not letting it heal all that well, and got fucked up a little more from the car wreck that took his Aito's life......and he knew him and his high sex drive and constantly moving doesn't help either, "you sell omegas off as bargaining chips to use and abuse, and dump them when you have no use for them anymore. Not to say that I don't do that, I'm being honest and upfront about it and I want all of us to be nothing but open and honest with each other" looking over the intrigued group listening to the two alphas, "don't you guys agree?"

They all nodded and muttered in agreement to him.

Looking back over to an annoyed looking Takeshi, "so you shouldn't compare the treatment of omegas to my treatment of omegas in the school, we both do things that are a bit different from each others, but overall we're one in the same in that aspect. I allowed you to have the baby that you wanted, correct?"

The alpha not responding, although the mention of his son seems to put him in an extra bitchy mood.

"He may have been a disappointment, I know what it is like to have a disappointing child but I still acknowledge that he's my child and you don't see me going off and trying to rape omega after omega after omega to get the children that I want" raising an eyebrow at him, "and you're right that you know that I can't do what I want to do without some help, but you got to understand that if I was just wanting to use and drop people, I would have used my other fellow Elites to get the job done. You can't trust other Elites because they're sneaky motherfuckers who only look out for themselves, can I be selfish? Yes I can flat out admit it, but to me everyone is."

Tooru seeing some of the few alphas make faces when he talks while the majority look to be on his side, being able to pick out the ones that are stubborn and don't want to be led by him......the ones who he knows he can't bend to his very will....the stupid ones.

"To me it's human nature to be a bit selfish and bit hypocritical, none of us are perfect believe it or not, do I wish to be perfect, hell yeah I do. But am I....no" Tooru put it simply.

"You said you don't trust other Elites, then how come we should trust a Powerhouse like yourself" Takeshi questions.

"Because I'm for the people" Tooru smiles, "I'm up for this way of life."

"You're up for people who don't fight back, is that what you mean?"

"No, if I didn't want people who can't fight back I wouldn't have went to a powerful gang like this one, I heard all about you and what you've all done. I could easily lock you up right here and right now, but I'm not" Tooru replied simply with a smile, "I chose you because I know I can trust you and reward you for your support, missions and give you all the power and omegas in the world" looking over to the rest of group, "doesn't that sound nice? More money in one day than you make in a year, missions that allow you to vent all the pent up anger and aggression of how cruel the world has been to all of you, to be able to kill all of your enemies that have wronged you, to be fucking top dog? To be able to have any omega and I mean ANY omega that you want?" smile growing when all of the group's attention on him, seeing nearly all of them minus the omegas, liking what is coming out of his mouth, "and when I get ahold of that Presidents spot, you guys will all be promoted to high positions like me to help keep this country in shape!"

"Will you still have the school going?"

"Yes sir I will, I'm not going to stop me and the omega services just because we rule the country, no no it's going to running if that's what you're worried about" Tooru chuckles, putting on a pout, "and I was wanting to make tonight a special night tonight you know, lets this be a celebratory day for all of us being one."

"Which would be" Takeshi giving him a suspicious look.

"I was going to do an alphas night tonight at the school" Tooru giving out an over exaggerated sigh, "I mean extra time with an omega for FREE, FREE of charge" nearly all of the alphas and betas eyes bugging out of their heads, "I have all my beautiful beauties getting ready for a full house tonight with all you gentlemen wanting to spend time with my beautiful, skilled and willing to please omegas..." eyes half lidded with a smile, licking his lips as he thought that these alphas need for money, power and sex is so delicious, delicious in the sense that he knows he will be able to control most of them.....just get rid of the ones who just seem opposed to work for him, "I mean even Kaname is ready to take whatever cocks from you alphas, him and Joben are stretching themselves out for you guys in case you want a threesome with them, Akaashi Ranmaru, the blond beauty who can give fucking amazing blowjobs is on his knees just waiting for you all."

"Oh god it's getting too hot in here" Kawanishi pinching the bridge of his nose as he seriously didn't know how this alpha can be his father, crazed and just seems to have a comment for everything.

Tooru and some of the others let out laughter at that, "you see I want you all to have the best, to be the best, give you what the world has been denying you all this time, give what the world has denied every single one of us in this room" Tooru continues and put his hand up to his ear, "and what has this fucking world been denying us that we fucking deserve?"

"Money and control!"

Tooru putting down his hand and soaked in most of the gang screaming out in unison, being able to feel the control that he has over them grow and grow......to be praised making him smile and soaking up their smiles directed towards him.....

'This is almost too easy...'

"You're fucking right" Tooru chuckles, "with added perk of having many omegas in our arms!"

"Hell yeah!"

"So you see Takeshi, I'm not here to take anything away from any of you guys, if anything I want to make sure you all have the finer things in life as a reward for all your help that is to come" looking at him in the eyes, "so tell me exactly why you and a few others have a problem with me exactly?"

The raven haired alpha growling.

"Is it because I have more money than you?"

The alpha's eye twitching, Kawanishi being able to tell that he was fighting back the urge to attack him and was going to get ready to step in, making Tooru's smile grow wider and can tell that he was pissed a couple of alphas that he noticed from the beginning of the meeting that didn't seem on board with him.

'Come on you fools....' the brunette thought to himself, '.....I dare you to hit me, I want to see you try.'

"Is it because I'm the leader of this gang?"

"You're not our leader!" Takeshi snaps that made Tooru's smile grow, most of the gang members looking over to Tooru with wide eyes and wondered what the hell he was going to do, since they knew that Tooru isn't want to fuck around with.....apparently Takeshi didn't get the fucking memo for some reason, "never have never will be!"

"Aww someone is going to throw a tantrum" Tooru feigning a pout that just pissed off the already enraged alpha, "pissed off that you can't just walk up to face me like a man?"

"I am a man."

"Going behind my back to try and impregnate an omega from my school even though you haven't even discussed it with me at the school or when I first let you into my home, you coming into my home and tried to talk down to me, tried to rape an omega who was clearly trying to save your ass from being hurt, waltz in and try to act like you own the damn place and cross a boundary that you knew that I've always had and that I know most alphas have with things that are theirs, unless permission is given or unless you want to fight me and try to win the right to have Manabu in your bed tonight or any other night" Tooru standing up straight and tall and tilted his head up to look down on him, "then you have no business questioning getting near Manabu and you have no damn business being near any of my omegas."

"That's not fair" another alpha spoke up before Takeshi could, "you can't just waltz in our gang and demand and bribe us with money and sex to get what you want!"

"Yeah" another alpha spoke up, most of the alphas, betas and omegas looking shocked, Shibaru looking at them with shock as these dumbasses clearly don't understand that Tooru is playing them like a violin, really not wanting to see the full extent of what this alpha can do, looking over to Kawanishi and the two of them ended up locking eyes, the ganger haired alpha offering up a questionable look of 'are you ok?'

To which his response to the horny and dumbass alpha was to glare at him and look away.

Kawanishi holding back a frown.

"Our gang has been built upon trust and loyalty and working together, we've grown up with one another and no damn outsider can just come in to take over what all of our leaders before us and our leaders now have worked too damn hard to get us where we are, just so an Elite can come in and try to take advantage of us and ruin what we have."

Kawanishi's father rolls his eyes, "you really think that Tooru would risk his ass and the support that he has to just use us and then drop us? That man has a reputation to uphold, and he's right that he only seeks out the best, I've known him nearly his whole and he has never went back on a promise."

"He's always been good to us and provided us with omegas to have children with" another alpha spoke up, "the school is a good safe haven for the omegas to carry the babies so that way they're not subjected to the outside, he even offers our omegas that we have out here on the outside to stay at the school when they carry, we wouldn't have much of a gang without him."

Tooru smiling wider at that.

"But he offers his services to other gangs as well" an alpha snaps back at the one that just spoke, "aiding the enemy. He could easily do the same fucking thing to us while we work under him, he's an Elite with the power, money and means to lock us all up, steal OUR OMEGAS for the school and get himself more money, money from a school that is fucking illegal!"

"You've made no complaints about my father, my grandfather, his father before him, his father before him and even his father before him" Tooru smiles as the alpha tenses up, "you do realize that when the school was first built that it was actually made because you guys, you gangs that want to breed without the commitment of a relationship and not having your pregnant omegas miscarry due to stress or another alpha coming in to kill your offspring, barren omegas and betas that are unable to have children, you do realize that while rape is still an issue since you can't control what everyone does at all times, you do realize that because of way back when my great great great great great so on and so forth grandfather built this school, the percentage of rape has went down tremendously. Many of you and I know you" pointing to Takeshi, "wouldn't even exist if it weren't for my family."

"He's right" Kawanishi's father spoke up, "I wouldn't exist and therefore my son wouldn't either, hell all of us wouldn't be a thought in someone's head if it weren't for the school."

"And bingo was his nameo" Tooru chirps as he gave the alpha another polite bow, "you're too kind to my family."

"More like an ass kisser" Takeshi spat.

"More like I personally know the alpha a hell of a lot better than you do" the other alpha snaps back.

"I can't take you seriously because of your friendship with this user."

"Why how about I p-"

"Father and Takeshi don't even think about it" Kawanishi dangerously growls at the two of them, about to move over to Takeshi since he looks like he was going to lunge at someone. 

Tooru giving a low chuckle and held him back and pushed him behind him, Kawanishi looking at him with confusion as he just seems so happy and confident in everything that he does that it's amazing that he doesn't think that he was going to be attacked in this very moment......because he can see at least a good five alphas plus Takeshi that don't look to happy with the brunette alpha, "alright alright boys please settle down, no need to get into a fight."

"You started it the moment you walked through the door to proclaim that spot as the leader" Takeshi snarls as he was slowly inching himself closer to him that Kawanishi can't help but move closer to try and protect him, although Tooru just puts his hand behind him and held it up to stop him.

"Oh I didn't start anything, all I did was make a deal with your two amazing leaders and they both agreed to work with me, and most of the others have seemed to not mind and like the fact that I want to work with you guys" gesturing to the large group as most of them nodded, "do you think of your bosses, the lovely and smart Tendou" forcing himself not to laugh as he said that, "and Kawanishi are stupid for making this deal? Do you think that you're amazing leaders have stirred you wrong and think they're both stupid for wanting an opportunity to make life better for all of you guys, you can even ask Tendou and Kawanishi that the first thought that came to their minds when working on a contract with me was making sure that all of you guys are being taken care of."

That didn't sit well with Takeshi, and the other gang members looking at the raven haired alpha with a questioning look.....as if daring him to call their two young, yet talented and smart leaders stupid.

"Do you think that they're stupid?"

"No-"

"Do you think that your gang, the rest of your family that you've grown up with is stupid for having faith in your leaders decision" Tooru pushing it, "do you think that everyone else is fucking idiots?"

Most of the others giving Takeshi a look, now actually daring him to insult the lot of them.

"I-I don't think they are" Takeshi looking like he was about to pop off, Tooru licking his lips in reaction as he was needing just one more push, "why would I think of my own family as fucking idiots?!"

"I don't know but with all that you're bitching about, you're technically calling most of your family fucking idiots" Tooru comments as he slowly inches himself to the alpha, it's been too long for him and wants a fight since Kin knows how to keep his cool and didn't fall into his bait at Futakuchi Hajime's sentencing, because he knows the alpha knows about him and Akinari in the bathroom at the funeral, "and that's a crying shame you know, are you against your family, you're own family having a prosperous life?"

"No-"

"Are you against them being happy Suna Takeshi?"

"I want them to be happy, b-"

"Are you that against them being happy unless you're the one bringing the happiness?"

Takeshi bares his teeth to the younger alpha who was just smiling at him as he pestered him, "quit trying to turn my family against me!"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm simply asking questions because I need to know if you're going to sabotage the plans because of you being a stubborn and not trusting me, and by extension not trusting your own bosses and family" looking over to the group, "you hear that, he thinks I'm trying to turn you guys against him, I find that to be stupid as I would love to have him and you five that don't seem to happy with me either" eyeing the five alphas that seem to be on Takeshi's side as all the others are giving Takeshi and the other five looks at Tooru's words, starting to get them thinking and questioning the loyalty of the others, "because it seems like I have your family's interest at heart while the six of you" smiling when the other five tensed up at his words, "seem to just want to stay stagnated, never wanting to change things up and the moment someone else comes it's a threat."

"You're no threat to me!"

"Oh really, because it's really starting to seem like that" eye twitching as he held back the urge to snap at the alpha to quit shouting at him, cursing his mother and father for being the reason that he had sensitive ears.

"Well you're not and you need to shut the fuck up, or I will not hesitate to take you out" cracking his knuckles.

Tooru's eyes gaining intensity that gave a huge smile that shows off his dangerous canines that look like it can bite someone's head off, Kawanishi growling and was about to smack some sense into Takeshi when Tooru held his arm out to block him, "I got this."

"But he's stepping out of li-"

"No no young one" Tooru looking over with a bit of shock that the younger alpha seems to not want him to get hurt, "it's alright, I love that he's expressing his emotions."

Kawanishi not getting this guy.....does this alpha want a fight?

Then it hit him, 'young one?!'

"Why are you standing up for him and letting this guy come in and run the show" Takeshi snaps at the younger alpha, "he's not going to do us any good except run us to the ground!"

"Well how rude" Tooru comments before Kawanishi could speak up, wanting to throw up from the all these strong emotions entering his nostrils, anger....as much as he loves pissing people off, the main downside was having to inhale that nauseating scent, "are you angry that you're being constantly told what to do by younger alphas such as Kawanishi, Tendou and I?"

Smiling wider when he leaned himself forward and looked like he was about to attack him, "bullshit."

"I don't believe you" Tooru sang with a shit eating grin.

"Better fucking believe it and quit trying to turn my family on me" Takeshi snaps, "there have been no problems until you walked through that door!"

"Yeah" a couple of the five alphas shouting as the five of them come up as the others are looking at them with shock.....shock and anger, the five of them standing behind Takeshi, which made the alpha give a manic smile as it seems like all of the five of the people that are against him are all grouped together, "we were all fine until you showed up!"

"Tsk tsk" Tooru wagging his finger in front of them with a taunting smile, "you're off by a longshot. We were all having a nice good time, called up to my school to Kaname and Shuta to make sure that you guys get to have a nice night of sex with beautiful omegas, all having a nice time drinking here as a pre-celebration before the night, after my pregnant mate, Tendou and the others are back with us. No one was fighting and we were having a grand ole time.....that is..." quirking an eyebrow and pointed at him, the others looking at him, "...until he tried to rape Manabu while he was holding his baby, now that....." looking at everyone else, "and he tried to do it behind my back, if he tried to do something as that behind my back even though he could have easily talked to me about it, then to me he's going to do just about anything behind my back and ruin the plan that we all have, tell me would you like that?"

The others shaking their heads and snapping it to a wide eyed Takeshi, the raven speaking up, "are you fucking kidding me, I'm not going to do jack shit!"

"Tch with how much you and your little posse and with how much you guys are moaning and groaning about me being in charge and about Kawanishi, Tendou and the rest of your family for wanting to work with me on getting a better life" shrugging his shoulders, "I say you just about do anything in my book, and therefore I have a hard time trusting you and your posse" looking at the others looking like they were really thinking about everything coming out of Tooru's mouth, "I'm not trying to do anything to tear this family apart, but fact of the matter is that you let him and the five join I have a feeling they will go behind our backs...." looking over to Takeshi and the five with a frown, "they will do just about everything in their power to fuck us over and ruin any chances for all of us to be on the top and in control."

Takeshi shaking from rage on the spot as he could tell that the others are taking what Tooru says into consideration, growling through gritted teeth, "you piece of shit" snapping his head to the others with wide eyes and in disbelief, "are you seriously take his side over me, someone who was raised and knows the ins and outs of this damn gang, our fucking family! Are you seriously going to take this arrogant piece of shit over me?!"

"Oh I'm pissing my pants at such a horrible insult" Tooru sarcastically says with a growing manic smile, Kawanishi having to bite his bottom lip to keep him from busting out laughing at the brunette, Shibaru wrapping both hands over his stomach and took a step back, not comfortable with this alpha.....being able to see the wheels turning, the intense eyes holding something that he didn't know what, but it gave him a bad feeling, "tell me this horrible attitude of yours that you seem to constantly have, is that what drove your son to be the piece of shit and leave?"

Not even a second goes by when the raven haired alpha lunges for Tooru, everyone about to get ready to pull Takeshi off of the Powerhouse Elite when they all froze, not expecting Tooru to know much about fighting, Tooru giving a crazed smile with a wild look in his eyes as he kneed the raven in the stomach and grabbed a fistful of the raven hair to force the alpha to look at him in the eyes; wanting the alpha to know that he played him. Getting a thrill of shock in the alpha's eyes, giving a powerful punch to the alpha's jaw that knocked a couple of teeth out, letting go of the alpha's hair and gave a side whip kick to the alpha as he twisted his body to move rear foot to the front, striking the alpha as he swings his right foot from side to head; Kawanishi and all the other gang members jaw dropping as they didn't know that he had an idea of how to fight, and that flexibility was nothing that they expected from him either.....from Atsumu of the fox gang, but not from an alpha in his forties who didn't really seem to show off that he has this kind of knowledge. Takeshi head slamming into the ground below him, nearly knocking him out and laid on the ground with pounding head and blurred vision, Tooru looking down at him as the crazed smile never left his face.

"Seriously what an awful attitude, no wonder your child left, hell I would have if I were him" Tooru spat as the alpha continued to groan, "have a temper like yours and not taking a opportunity of a lifetime that I'm presenting you on a silver platter, disgusting" spitting on him that made everyone look at Tooru, "now you five, since you guys seem to have some balls like him" nodding his head to the barely conscious alpha, "come at me."

"Tooru that was amazing" Kawanishi snapping out of his shock as he was wanting to know how to do that fucking kick, "but-"

Tooru snapping his head to the five alphas coming at him, knowing that these fucking idiots wouldn't turn down the opportunity to try and humiliate him in some sort of fashion, giving a dark chuckle as he knew the test for dominance was eventually going to happen.....might as well start with it now. The more they know that he means business and that this isn't something that he's doing for shits and giggles, the better. This is something that he's wanted his whole life, always aimed for that fucking Presidents spot, and no one, no piece of shit hot headed gang members are going to get in his way. None of the others stopped the charging five alphas as they knew at this point what Tooru did was challenge them, whether it be for an omega, power or for the hell of it, didn't matter the reasons and that no one was to interfere with whoever was in the fight.

It was so quick how it all went down, like Tooru had planned it out all in his head how it was going to go as soon as he knew how many people were against him, could tell who was more prone to strike first over who by the body language, facial expressions and could tell who's anger stuck out more by the smell and the direction. He looked like a kid in the candy store as he sprinted to them and with impressive speed did a cartwheel that ended up slamming an shocked alpha's head on the floor, moving his head to the side when he felt a punch coming behind his back, the fist centimeters from his nose and did a side kick, twisting his body and lifted his left leg, kicking the alpha as he was facing sideways, foot slamming on his jaw and ended up knocking teeth out of this alpha's mouth as well, the alpha shouting out in pain as blood flew out of his mouth and onto his floor. Before he thought about striking the alpha to knock him to ground, a blond haired alpha was running up to him and grabbed his fist in his hand, stopping the punch and locked eyes with the alpha and smiled at the screaming as he snapped the alpha's wrist and could hear the loud crack echo in the room, slamming his fist in the blond's face and grabbed his snapped wrist that earned a another pained scream, swinging the alpha into the alpha that he gave the sidekick to and a brunette one, resulting in them in being knocked to the ground.....only leaving him and another alpha....the alpha looking like he didn't want to fight Tooru after seeing him handle this many guys at once with no assistance, not even breaking a sweat and not a hit was laid on him......just him standing tall with five alphas bellow him beaten and a couple of them knocked out.

"You do realize that in a challenge, you stand and fight even if it's no use.....not give up like a pussy" Tooru walking up with a sweet smile on his face, everyone else surrounding him looking at him shock and awe.....this actually making Tooru look better than he already is, more respected that this alpha can hold his own and that it reassured them that he wasn't using them as a meat shield.....that he was serious that he needed their assistance, that he actually wants to work with them.

Tooru didn't spare this guy from a beating either even though he wasn't making a move to fight him, grabbing the alpha's head and headbutted him, letting go of the alpha and the man dropped to the ground unconscious, giving a small giggle as he looks up to the gang, "how about it boys? It's been years since I've been in a fight."

"Y-You know how to fight....." Kawanishi's mouth wide open as he was even more amazed by this man.

"To me knowing how to fight is essential, and obviously I'm not going to come in here with you guys no knowing what to do" Tooru explains as he looks at the group, "so are you all still with me?"

"Hell yeah we are" a random alpha smiling from ear to ear, "I already took you seriously before, but this......damn!"

"What are you wanting to do with them" an alpha points to the alphas on the ground, looking over to Kawanishi and Tooru for answers, the two of them looking at each other.

"Lock them up and we will figure out a punishment and what to do" the ginger haired alpha says, "I'm not going to make an official choice since Tendou has a say in this as well."

Tooru just nods as he walks up to the stairs and gestures Kawanishi up with him, speaking in a loud voice for all to hear as he and the younger alpha stood on the balcony and looked to the gang bellow them, seeing Kawanishi gesturing a few alphas to tie up the alphas that Tooru beat without even blinking, without missing a beat, "gentlemen, I can assure you that I will not let this get to my head."

All of them nodding as he continued, all of them still in shock and awe of the powerful alpha.

"Takeshi and the other five alphas fates will be officially decided when Tendou gets back since it's obvious that they aren't going to listen and more than likely ruin our plans, but I want your voices to be heard, tell me what you need to hear that if you're in or out, this mission, our future is too damn important to let weaklings" upper lip twitching at the alphas laying on the ground, locking eyes with Takeshi as the alpha was still awake, but definitely beaten, "I know they're family and I know that you love them, but how in the hell do they love you if they're holding you back for pure jealousy?!"

Tooru hypnotizing the members with his booming and commanding voice, gesturing his arms wildly, "they don't!"

"You're damn right, only Tendou, Kawanishi and I have your best interests at heart" looking over to the younger alpha next to him, "right?"

Kawanishi looking down to the gang with a small smile that he doesn't show often, this affecting the gang that much more, "all three of us looking for the best, we will be strongest!"

All the alphas cheering as this is the openly excited they've seen the young alpha ever, seeing that Tooru is lighting a fire in his soul that wasn't ignighted before. Tooru smirking at the alpha and grabs his forearm as he thinks he's going to like this kid, raising the arm in the air with a big and proud smile, the alphas booming even more. Shibaru hugging his stomach tighter as he couldn't help but like that smile on him.....shaking his head and snapped it away, feel a burst of warmth shoot throughout his body, biting his bottom lip as he knows he needs to get the fuck out of here.

He needs to separate himself from Kawanishi.

Needs to get away from Tooru as he didn't like the feeling he didn't get from the alpha.

Get away from his alpha who hurts him on a daily basis.....needs to go back to his family and pray that they're still home.....

"We will be on top!" Tooru shouts to hype the alphas up more, "money, control, sex and getting to hurt those who wronged us all, we get to make the rules!"

YEAH!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

"CONTROL!"

"AND!" Tooru booms as he grabs one of his briefcases, and opens it up.

"SEX!"

"AND!"

"MONEY!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT" Tooru acting like a minister in a church, tossing the thousands of dollars from the briefcase over the balcony and was smiling wickedly as the alphas all go even crazier, "BELIEVE ME THAT YOU WORK ON YOUR MISSIONS, YOUR DUTIES BEFORE AND AFTER I GET POWER WILL BE REWARDED, THIS IS A TINY TASTE OF WHAT YOU SHALL RECEIVE" looking to see them all catching the money and looking at him with wonder, like he was some sort of god.

"WE WILL RULE AND WE WILL HAVE POWER!"

Tooru then pulling out the device to see that his mate was still in the same area as the gang members chant his, Kawanishi and Tendou's name, although if something happened to his amega then Osamu and Tendou both would have said something.....he will be back soon....and while he discusses the fates of the six alphas.....

He will get his answers.

 

-

 

Daishou breathing heavily as he continued to run, almost turning his ass around when he heard Tobio let out a small shout in pain and felt like shit leaving him there, but Tobio would have been so pissed at him and he know that if he stayed, he would have been caught by Tendou and his men. He hopes Tobio can forgive him for just running and not helping him out, he didn't care that Tobio just told him to just run, he still felt bad.....especially with how much fear Tobio has been looking at him.....he wonders what the hell he's been saying and doing when he his bonded half was alive and kicking. He honestly can't remember but he did something that has earned him a punch in the face, he was going to take the wild stab that the punch was due to Tobio saying that he slammed him on the tree......which doesn't help with him and his guilt.

He felt bad for Tobio.

But he was so jealous of him at the same time......so angry, but Tobio is such a good person that he felt bad for him.

The he learned that not only did Tobio's father physically, mentally and emotionally abused him......but he was also sexually abused, that his father fucking RAPED him......it was before he went to prison.....so that was he was around five-six years old.

God he felt so fucking bad, and now his father is getting out......and it wasn't him and he knew it wasn't Tooru a hundred percent.....oh dear god he's got to tell Tooru about it. Tooru will more than likely be very pissed off about it, but he's already going to be spilling his guts and kissing his freedom goodbye.....especially if what Tendou told him is true....that Tooru sent him.

Either way what's a little more fresh air, because he knows it will be awhile before he will be free from the school, Tooru already has a plan that he fed him and his father, fed him since the night Tooru lured him to the school to help him torture his baby cousin, saying that if he didn't help him torture his cousin....well at least without making Tooru have to keep nagging at him to slice Daishou's skin open, that he wouldn't prep him for the for the beginning of him bottoming.....his first in that sense. Tooru was his first kiss from the day in that car when he first got his lesson of learning a bit about amegas, how Tooru just did that to tease him......or did he?

Tooru said that he realized that he was attracted to him when he was around fourteen years old, and he was around fourteen years old at the time.....making him feel more sick to the stomach now that he thought about it. He got fucking lucky that Tooru is against having sex with minors, or Daishou would have a feeling he would have fucked him the moment he was able to have alone time with him in the office.....which happened quite frequently since he mainly was working under Tooru, he worked with his father here and there, but his father was adamant on having him working under Tooru. Daishou could only guess that he didn't want to be around him all that much, only deal with him when he has too or when he feels like it.....basically how it was with his whole life.

Makes his stomach churn that he's been a target for Tooru's and his father's desires his whole life.

"What's the point" Daishou mutters to himself as he pivots and makes a turn into a clear path that he doesn't recognize, "why was I even born?"

'Because fate brought us to Tooru' his bonded side purrs, really seeming like he loved the sound of that.

"I disagree" his bonded side seeming to pop up in front of him out of nowhere, smirking at him as he let out a small shriek and managed to halt his movements before he rammed into his bonded half, "a-are you actually there?!"

"I would like to think so" he giggles, "I mean I would love to take over, but you were getting so emotional with Tobio and calling our previous mate rightfully a bitch that I just had to hear you scream at Tobio about something that you and I agree about."

Daishou taking a step back as he was seriously questioning his sanity more and more as this is the second time he's having some sort of hallucination about this other side of him, "oh god I think I've completely lost my mind."

His bonded side rolled his eyes with while he still wore his smirk, "I mean you're essentially talking to yourself here, just not as weak as you."

"I-I'm no-"

"Yes you are, you haven't stopped crying in god knows how long, you pussy out in everything that you do, you run away from your problem and never seem to want to take control....." his bonded side ciring him as he sets one hand on his hip and the other on his small swollen stomach, "you would think with all these little alphas in us you would be a lot more abrasive" his bonded side standing right in front of him and smiles at his stomach, "but then again was got a little amega in here just like us, little one is only half alpha, got the omega side to him...." placing a kiss on the palm of his hand and set it on his stomach, "......our special little Ayumu, he's going to be doted on by Tooru I can tell you that much, I can picture him now......beautiful like us, Tooru's intense brown eyes with our Daishou snake eyes, striking good looks from us, I mean come on all five of them are going to be good looking since they got us and Tooru as mommy and daddy" Daishou looking at him with a curious look, not exactly going to disagree with him to a certain extent, he's not comfortable in his looks, but he sure does hope that his children were confident.....Daishou has no doubt in his mind that he will love his babies no matter how they look, no matter what they're like....he's not his father....at least he hopes not, "but I picture Ayumu to look like us, be an adorable little thing that can pull off alpha and omega clothes, would love to dress him up in cute little dresses that match up with Tobio's little omega, be best friends, little buddies......who knows they might get together, maybe one of our alphas can be with little Aito!"

"You do realize that Aito and our sons are related right" Daishou quirking an eyebrow, his bonded half giving him a look as if he was stupid, "second cousins if I remember correctly."

"You do realize that you let our own fucking FIRST cousin fuck us up against the wall at the archery range, I think second cousins is something that you shouldn't have a problem with" his bonded half quirking an eyebrow as Daishou looked off to the side with a large blush painting his skin.

"I thought you didn't like that blood relations stuff" Daishou questions, "you didn't seem all that.....you seemed a little disgusted in the fact that Futakuchi and I fucked."

"I honestly don't give a flying fuck about blood relations, the only downside to it all is that you let yourself sleep with and make babies with your cousin, your baby has a higher chance of being disabled in some sort....a genetic defect if you will" his bonded side smiles, "you and know that there are families out there that started their families.....well to keep their families alive they fucked their own siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles and all that jazz, it's something that was pretty common in the past before a whole bunch of discoveries and movements came into play and all of a sudden two cousin fucking, marrying and making babies with each other is the devils work and that you should be ashamed of yourselves, that if you didn't go off to marry, fuck and make babies with a total stranger with the potential to fucking kill you, screw you over and whatnot then you're disgusting."

Daishou looking at him with shock.

"Not to say that two people of non blood relations getting together is bad, it's just how people treat each others that are fucking each others cousins are acting like it's the end of the world" his bonded side explained as he gave his other side a dark look, Daishou hating that fucking black eye and took a step back, "it's just the fact that we're engaged to Tooru, were bonded to him and we betrayed our alpha! We let a horny alpha come near us, a sad amega whose pregnant with raging hormones.....I'm telling you.." his creepy smile growing, "....he raped us."

"NO HE DIDN'T" Daishou snaps at him, "HE DIDN'T RAPE ME, I WAS BEING A BAD MATE AND CONSENTED FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE I WAS MARKED BY TOORU!"

"Our alpha has never raped us, he's always made love to us and showed us that we're his" his bonded side snaps, "face it Futakuchi raped us!"

"No he didn't, I was the one to drag him into the archery range, I let my alpha side break through and slammed him up against the wall, I fucking made out with him and pulled down my pants and underwear for him" Daishou feeling himself longing for his younger cousin's touch, in result his mark started to spread out an overwhelming burning sensation and he dropped to his knees, cupping his mark and let out a pained scream, "he didn't rape us, I love him and I wanted him to fuck me, to forget about the pain, to be happy, his cock felt so good in me that it crossed my mind when he was fucking me, that I want to have his babies after I have have my five boys!"

His bonded side wasn't having it and grabbed his hair, Daishou giving out another small cry as he yanked his head up with a harsh pull, "YOU'RE FUCKING PATHETIC TO LOVE AND WANT BABIES WITH AN ALPHA WHO JUST USED YOU FOR SEX!"

"HE DIDN'T USE ME" Daishou for trying to tell him that, "TOORU TOOK AWAY MY FUTURE FROM HIM, I LOVE HIM!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING FOOL TO LOVE AN ALPHA WHO JUST USED YOU" yanking his hair more as he kept on crying and crying, "ALPHA LOVES US, HE'S THE ONLY PERSON THAT'S BEEN THERE, THAT LOVES US NO MATTER WHAT, THAT WANTS TO BE THERE FOR US AND YOU'RE TOO STUPID AND A STUPID FUCKING SLUT TO NOT REALIZE THIS!"

"I KNOW I AM FUCKING STUPID FOR LOVING AN ALPHA I CAN NEVER HAVE, I KNOW I'M STUPID FOR CHEATING ON OUR ALPHA, I'M SORRY" Daishou cries, "I JUST WANT ALL THIS PAIN AND CONFUSION TO STOP!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS" his bonded side snarls as he yanks Daishou's head to his side, placing his lips right up against his ears and take a deep breath and placed a kiss on his ear, "just like you let me take over when we stopped to give our five adorable boys food, how about you just let me take over again.....let me make the decisions from now on....because Tooru truly loves us and wants us back, let me take over and I will take us to our van and take us to Tooru.....the sooner we go up to him the quicker we can prove to him that we're trustworthy......that we love him....I love him dearly and I know you do too.....you're just too fucking stubborn to admit it..."

Tears starting to pour out of Daishou's eye, again.......the temptation just to have everything stop and just give into the temptation.....let himself succumb and let himself transform into what's standing next to him.

"How he calls us 'My Suguru'" his bonded side purrs as he bit his bottom lip with a growing smile as Daishou seemed to slightly become a little at ease, "how he just purrs our name, how he's so eager to fuck us whenever he gets a chance and he always fucks us good, his fucking big and delicious cock that fills us up with cum" placing another kiss on Daishou's ear again, smiling a little wider when he felt Daishou slowly ease started dropping his walls, "how happy our boys are with him, how our boys not only love us but they also love their daddy.......and how their daddy loves them back" rubbing his cheek against Daishou's and gave a low purr, "....how you're being a bad mate and mommy by keeping our boys away from him.....do you want our boys to be happy and healthy?"

Daishou really starting to feel like an awful mother, "I do want them to be.....they are the main reason why I haven't killed myself..."

"Then let me tak-"

"Daishou!"

The amega blinking and all of a sudden his bonded side was gone, Atsumu standing right in front of him with a worried look.....looked beaten the fuck out of by his brother.....which now that Daishou is thinking about it he was going to be in even more trouble than he already was for shoving Osamu away, because he sure as hell didn't look or sound happy with him whatsoever. Blinking again to make sure that this isn't all in his head, slowly reaching out his hand and placed it on the younger male's face, Atsumu looking at the amega with confusion as the omega was touching his face gently, seeing that Daishou wasn't completely there, wiping his thumb under the amega's cheek to wipe away some of his tears.....

"Please don't cry....I hate seeing you in pain..." Atsumu frowns as he was being very serious about it, as irritated as he was about being lied to......that he was being shot at....he honestly can't be angry with Daishou right now, he's obviously in pain, obviously in need of comfort....and he knew why Daishou came all this way, Daishou needed to talk to him about something, but that black eye popped up and Daishou just turned into another person, "...please talk to me, I know that you have something to tell me."

"You....You're not angry with me?"

"About what?"

"About your brother...." Daishou feeling like he was about to start crying, ".....I know that you know I lied to you....I mean your brother is here and he's here for me."

"I can tell that he is" Atsumu nodded as he quickly looked at the scarf as he had to see it for himself, snapping his eyes back up to the sad amega, "I want to hear it from you the exact reason why you told lied to me, I need to hear it from your mouth."

Daishou looking down and took a deep breath, just getting ready to be called every other name under the sun.....but he thinks that Atsumu should at least think his intentions are good, that his heart is somewhat in the right place, ".....because you wouldn't like...." running a hand through his hair and lightly pulled on it, "....because you wouldn't like the plan that Tooru has for Tobio...."

"He said to keep him safe, that he's very important to keep safe" Atsumu tilting his head in confusion, frowning, "keep him safe.....that he's important....." furrowing his brows and snaps his head to the amega who was looking at him nervously, "what does he have planned for the mother of my child?"

"He uhh" nervously looking off to the side, "he uhh..."

'Don't you fucking dare!' his bonded side shouts at him and starts to put pressure in his head again, placing a hand over his forehead with a small whine, his eye flickering black briefly that before switching back to green.

Atsumu catching this and started to freak out before the laughing, cruel, sadistic and murder obsessed side of him breaks free, "come on an fight, tell me please!"

"I....I'm trying" Daishou whines as his hands grip the alpha's shoulders for dear life, Atsumu kind of surprised about this action since the amega is one that normally just wants no one to touch him.....well no one except Futakuchi, still shocked by the amega and his cousin's actions on Christmas.....and knowing, especially learning how this 'relationship' between the two of them even started, how Tooru is going to be pissed if he ever finds out about it, which just makes him want to hop in and protect him along with Tobio, Suga, Daichi, Futakuchi and basically all the others in the group, "....it's h-hard!"

"I can tell it's hard and that it hurts" Atsumu placing his forehead on the amega's as he kept on whining in pain, "but come on you can tell me....I know you can fight this!"

"It's harder.....it's harder than it...l-looks....he's so fucking strong and very c-convincing..." Atsumu's frown deepening, "...but Tooru wants Tobio...for hi-" his mark sending an excruciating amount of pain throughout his mark and body, screaming his head off as him revealing what Tooru wants to do exactly did not please his other half in the slightest. Atsumu jumping back at the sudden behavior and breathed heavily and heart breaking at the sight of the broken amega in front of him, getting tired of seeing that.....hopefully not a mark under the scarf, cause Daishou pain, he's seen it affect the amega here and there with their secret meetings, but not to this degree, taking the opportunity so he can see if he can do anything to ease the pain and was about to grab the scarf, not grabbing it at the sudden shove coming from a very familiar whine that made him want to slam his face on the ground till the end of his days.

Still wondering how Tobio was able to stand it on a daily basis.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY FOR A LONG TIME AND I'M GOING TO TAKE IT" Oikawa screaming as he shoved Atsumu out of the way, he still doesn't like the guy all that much.....but he's will admit it to himself that the alpha saved his and the other's asses back there.....not that he was going to inflate the alpha's ego about it, Atsumu landing on the ground with a loud BANG. Oikawa giving a small cringe as he didn't mean to do that and knows he's getting a little over excited.

Futakuchi running with Oomimi through the large bushes, Konoha and Atsumu decided to split up after they were paired up since the two of them could handle themselves no problem, the two alphas feeling a mixture of annoyance at the alpha's need to get what he wants.....since he seems so damn offended by scarfs these days, but at the same time they understood why Oikawa was so fucking determined and Futakuchi wanted to take the scarf off the one person that he loves so he can see what else is putting the one that he loves in pain.

Since Futakuchi can admit to himself after obsessing over his cousin, missing their talks, the two of them chilling out and watching TV together on the days that he can get the amega to sit the fuck down for more than five minutes, getting him to put down the paper work and just....relax for a while. Go out and take pictures and record their times together and just out not having to worry about things.....to forget about their miserable lives in the Elite world, to give them some sort of 'break' from the insanity. The more he thinks about it he seriously thinks he's been in love with his cousin years back, he just didn't know it and Daishou seemed just as eager to talk and be around him as much as possible, so the two of them didn't look at each other as annoying an they both used to be unable to go a day without talking to each other.......he knows he can't deny it.

It hurts like hell with the situation that they're in......but he can't fucking will himself away from loving someone.....things are a lot more complicated than that.

He's in love with his older cousin Daishou Suguru.....and needless to say he feels empty without him.

Staring at him in so much pain is just breaking his heart piece by piece, running up to him as Oikawa rips off the scarf off of a shocked Daishou, looking horrified at what was going on in the first place, poor Atsumu face planted on the floor with his arms spread apart and his butt sticking up in the air, groaning at the small pain from the strong push and it didn't help that he already had the shit beat out of him earlier. Daishou tried grabbing the scarf as Oikawa yanked it off, failing as Oikawa made sure to do it quickly since he knows Daishou would lead them down another manhunt that he and everyone else is exhausted from everything that has been going on.

They all wanted answers that the amega is hiding from them, and damn it they were going to get them and figure out where to go from there.

Oikawa tossing the black and bloody scarf off to the side, Daishou freezing on the spot as his mind started racing......not knowing exactly what to do.....how much trouble he's going to be in with the alpha that Futakuchi, the raven haired alpha that he didn't know his name, Astumu and Oikawa....especially at the knowledge that Oikawa knows.....

'Fuck....'

Oikawa and the other three staring wide eyed at the large bite mark on Daishou's neck.....Oikawa and Futakuchi knowing one hundred percent that it's not Hisahito's bite mark.....his was small like most omega's teeth and....not looking like it could rip someone's head off. Oikawa knowing exactly whose teeth dug into someone....someone that he saw as his best friend....his cousin, he knows Daishou has every right to be very pissed at him but that's not going to stop the brunette from looking at the older male as family.

But the bite mark....the mating mark to bond one person to another......that bite mark being the large and dangerous looking ones that was on his step mother's, his Chiasa's mother's neck....his mind spinning a million miles an hour.

Nothing but shock is all that he feels....nothing but hurt, rage, vomit inducing, making him want to ball his eyes out at what this implies.....his father he, ".....Daishou...."

Atsumu snapping his head to what was going on, eyes bugging out of his head at the confirmed fear, the nightmare that he wished wasn't true, "holy shit..."

Futakuchi's heartbreaking completely in two at the sight as he didn't even need to be told who gave his cousin that bondmark, tears pouring down his cheeks and fell onto his bottom, his whole body trembling and started to hyperventilate.

"Tooru....." Oikawa taking a step back from the shocked amega, his whole body trembling too as started to feel sick to his stomach, "....my f-father.....he....he bit y-you....?"

Daishou unable to hold back his tears as he took a shaky breath, unable to even open his mouth to answer.........feeling sick, ashamed and dirty.....just exposed with his mark on full display.....showing that he's not his own person anymore, he's Tooru's property to use however he pleases.

He and his five sons are trapped.

Oikawa unable to stand the thought and the fact that Daishou wasn't answering him was making things worse.

His own father did this......Oikawa couldn't think straight and without warning dropped to his knees and vomited.


	39. Shattering Their Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you: animefangirl25, kausaiburt_taquito, mrspique, Babu_Bunny, Tokshoh, LaLaumina, japlibatique, oopsthisisqueertoo, Ellia16, stephanie and just to everyone else reading in general as it means a lot that you all are reading and I can't thank you all enough!!
> 
> I promise that I will finish responding to comments asap!
> 
> Grammar mistakes I will fix asap, with how tired I am right now I wouldn't be surprised if I missed something, but will be fixed asap! Thank you for bearing me and my constant setbacks for those still with me, hope you all have an amazing week and I will be back to update soon.
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Mature Content, Some Sexual Content, Mentions Of Rape, Mentions Of Underage Rape, Mentions Of Prostitution, Blood And Violence, Minor Character Death,Mentions Of Death, Mentions Of Murder, Cousin Incest***

-Flashback-

 

Semi smiles as Manabu and a couple of other omegas adjust his wedding dress, making sure that the corset was tight enough without cutting off his air supply underneath the dress to accentuate his already prominent curves, having a mature and a nearly grown omega's body, lacking in height since he's only ten years old, about to turn eleven the next day.......the day of his wedding to his alpha that bought him right when he went onto the market. Right now they're doing final touches and making sure that everything will be in order for the young omega, wanting to make the best first impression since the alpha is going to come in a couple of hours now to get a look at the small omega and be face to face for the first time, he's seen pictures of the omega and has peaked in on him during dance lessons.......and Tooru and Manabu can tell that he REALLY likes Semi and his look......which just makes Tooru and Manabu sick to their stomachs seeing a grown alpha that is around the same age Orochi........want a young child who is turning eleven tomorrow.

Tooru knew that he wasn't a good person and never lied to himself about it, he knows he's fucked up and has done many things that can easily send him to prison for the rest of his life, but selling his own child off......selling his own child off to this disgusting piece of shit wasn't even his idea. He couldn't deny that his little one is going to be a money maker......and he loves the thought of money.....but he would have at least waited until his child was a little older and with an alpha from the school and around his child's age, an alpha that he knew won't be abusive and treat his son like royalty, obviously if he disobeys then put him in his place, but overall an alpha that won't go out of his way to be a royal jackass. But like with everything in his life....he didn't have a fucking choice in the matter, because his father eyes lit up as soon as Semi went into heat at an early age like his deceased momma, his dead lover went into his first heat at the age of six, Semi really taking after his mother in almost every single way except for his personality. His beautiful Semi looked nearly identical to his beautiful mother.....where the beautiful Shinsuke looked like his father when he first came into this world, who his father looked almost identical to his mother, Semi took after every physical aspect of his mother except for his eyes, being the Oikawa trademark intense brown eyes and not gold like his mother, personality-wise Semi takes after him. Loud, happy, cheerful, abrasive, confident, quick learner and Tooru thought Semi is intelligent like him, his son Oikawa and Chiasa......as much as his son Oikawa pisses him off and has been upsetting him lately, and as much as he misses and is deeply upset that Chiasa doesn't bother to try and talk to him all that much, he thought that they were both very intelligent kids as long as their emotions weren't getting the best of them.....which was more of Oikawa than Chiasa. While Chiasa wasn't overly abrasive like his two younger children are, she certainly wasn't shy, she just controls her emotions a lot better than her two younger siblings, definitely acts like the tough, responsible and no bullshit kind of person, and as a beta she's going to be naturally calmer.....although he's seen her and Oikawa 'playing' with each other before, and by playing she got annoyed enough of her little brother whining about not playing with him and he walked in on her sitting on Oikawa while he was squirming to get out from under his sister. So yeah she's not shy about putting people in their place and will get a bit aggressive in her methods, which she's the daughter of him and his tough and not so shy ex wife, he would have been very surprised if she came out meek and shy. 

His first born beautiful baby girl that was his saving grace and his ticket to get the fuck out of the same house as his father, his own baby girl distancing herself from him and he couldn't help but blame his ex Hitomu, blame her that she is spreading nasty shit about him to her while he tried to not say anything.....or at least anything rude about Hitomu to Chiasa. He's trying to play nice here for once in his life.......sure he's not shy about shit talking about her to Oikawa, Seiji and a few others that he's friends with, he wanted his girl to love him and her mother and just let her find out what started to destroy their marriage on her own, not his place and it's certainly isn't his ex's place either and wanted Chiasa to come to how she feels about the two of them on her own......he figures that it's fair and he's had a couple of friend's do that when divorcing their partner......which is why the thought of Hitomu hitting below the belt and talking shit about him to their own daughter to turn her against him makes him want to strangle the bitch.

And she's a fucking cop......go fucking figure that she would be in that profession of all things.......so he was fucking happy that she moved far enough that those two wouldn't run into each other.....didn't want rumors spreading that the two of them might patch things up and get back together. That happened so much during their divorce proceedings that he had to have Seiji go out to the media before he lost it in front of them to clear up the fact that they weren't getting back together. Hitomu ended up marrying the alpha that she cheated and had an affair that he wasn't aware of until five months after those two started fooling around......how he managed to miss her cheating on him for that long was beyond his own comprehension since he's normally very good at picking that shit up.....she was the one to cheat first....not him.

Her.

And now she and her new husband had two kids with each other, beta boy named Haru and and alpha male Yori.

"Tooru does this look good to you, I think it does but of course I need to get you and your father's approval from the picture that the alpha gave you of the dress that I had to sew" Manabu questions as he straightens out Semi's long white glove on his right arm, snapping the alpha out of his thoughts as he stood at the door of the sewing/dress room were all the dresses, onesies, dance clothes, rags, blankets, pillows, lingerie and all the sewing equipment that resides in there, having mirrors in the large room for the omegas to look in and adjust their clothing and make final touches for the alpha client that made a specific request, room large with a soft shade of blue wallpaper........the wallpaper driving Tooru nuts and was wanting to change it into something more fitting, something a bit loud but wasn't too loud, they were trying to perk up and lighten up the omega's mood before they go in with a client or get them ready for their big day, not mellow out their mood and make them lackluster in their performance........there was a lot of things that he wanted to change in this place and it was driving him nuts that his father isn't taking account to anything he says and Tooru refuses to talk to him in a room alone, since he knows what that sick fuck will try to do to him.

Always wanting to keep in place......his father always wanting him to be his little bitch.

Pisses him off so much.

Tooru walks up to Manabu, Semi and a couple of other omega's working on him with a fake smile that fooled all of them except Manabu, the redhead always seeming to read right through him no matter what, Tooru looking at his beautiful child as he stands in front of the tiny blond that was standing on a decent sized platform that made the small blond with dark tips higher up in the air. Still was having to look up to Tooru, but he was close to being eye level with him on the platform, Semi's smile widening as he looked up to the alpha that he adores, looks up to and constantly wants to please him. He felt a draw to the brunette alpha, not an attraction, but it was a draw that made him desperately want to be near the alpha and had a NEED for the alpha to love and be pleased with him.

Tooru looking at the dress on his son and couldn't deny that his little one was definitely was eye candy for alphas to eye up and down, looked breathtaking and way too damn mature looking for a ten, nearly eleven year old child.......but that's what the alpha of his child wants, that's what Orochi wants.....Semi's own grandfather......not that his father knew that Semi is actually his grandchild.....not that he was going to tell his father that, he would continue to take his father's shit as long as Semi and any others that he doesn't want to be seen touched by his perverted father. He's witnessed his father take advantage of plenty of omegas, betas and some alphas.....one of his father's favorites to continually sexually abuse, besides him, was Kaname......Manabu's mother who seemed to be the sweetest person in the world, Manabu naming his first omega Kaname in honor of the poor omega......and Kaname seemed to take after his grandmother plenty in looks and personality. Manabu's mother didn't make it past the age of seventeen before the unfortunate event that took his life and left a poor little Manabu as the witness to the whole event and the death of his mother....and his 'father'.

His piece of shit of a father being the main instigator of that.

"You look beautiful little one" Tooru smiles as he brushes some of Semi's hair off to the side to get a better look of his face, a flash of his mother's face with the same beautiful smile, seeing those golden eyes as clear as day in his head even though it's almost been eleven years to the day when it came to Semi's mother, Eita Sr. death, "beautiful just like your momma."

Semi's smile widen and had to refrain from spinning on the spot as a beautiful blond omega with black streaks in his hair was messing with his hair, taming the hair and put some waves in it to give him some elegance and to match the long and elegant dress that the omega is wearing, "thank you so much Mr. Oikawa, do you think that my alpha will like what I'm wearing?"

"Oh he will" Tooru nods with a fond smile, still not the happiest......but he couldn't help but smile at the contagious one his little omega was giving him, "he should more than pleased with how you look, such a star on the rise!"

Semi bouncing on the balls of his feet at the expectations of him, how Tooru has nothing but faith in him about what is to come for him, his smile growing at the thought of being able to keep Tooru happy with him, his intense brown eyes gaining more intensity and was practically lighting up the room, Manabu giving the small omega a fond smile at how happy he is....

Desperately hoping that this alpha isn't god awful to Semi, not like his mother's alpha and his father was to his mother, being so paranoid that Semi's alpha and their future children were going to be treated how his mother was and how much it affected him, how he was involved and all the things he had to witness at such a young age.....things a child should never witness.

"Eita I'm happy that you're excited" Ranmaru giving a small chuckle at the small omega's happiness, really unable to deny how adorable the child is despite not caring too much about the young child.......a bit confused and jealous about the favoritism towards Eita, but he knew that he couldn't show it in front of Tooru, lightly tugging the blond hair to get the young child's attention, "sweetie I need to finish your hair for your alpha."

Semi gave a small pout that Tooru couldn't help but give a small chuckle at, seeing the child give a small eye roll and listened to his elder and stopped bouncing, "yes Mr. Akaashi."

"Thank you, I just want to make sure you're all dolled up for your alpha" the omega sticking his tongue out in concentration as he continued to put waves in the small omega's hair, quickly looking over to a couple of his children playing with one of Manabu's babies, his little Joben eyeing little Kaname with wide and curious eyes, Kaname pointing to a dress with a shy smile while Joben just seemed.......enraptured with the very skinny and tiny omega that doesn't look his age.....much like his mother Manabu. Ranmaru couldn't put his finger on it......but something just felt.....a little odd in his son's fascination with Kaname, having a feeling deep down that this fascination might lead to something.....more.

Omegas, not all, but a good portion in this school just seemed to latch onto one specific omega and that ends up being their comforter......their fuck buddy.

He doesn't know how to feel about it since he's not a fan of Manabu, and he's certainly not a fan of little Eita that he's preparing for the big wedding tomorrow.....that he was going to be forced tomorrow to do hair and help with makeup with Manabu and the other omega helping them; Nakamura Shinobu.

Eita got his little boy in trouble and now he was waiting anxiously to find out what Tooru was going to do to his baby, he would hope that Tooru wouldn't be onto him......after all his little boy is an alpha and was asserting his dominance over a tiny and bratty little omega.......who was getting unfair treatment that it was driving him a bit insane. His little boy was going through a rut and when he's in rut, when any young alpha going through his first couple of ruts or so, he was going to have very little self control and needed help.....if anything Manabu was in the same fucking room as his little boy and didn't do anything except toss his little boy around to get his hands off of the precious and bratty ten year old who was just showing himself off......whoring himself out to all the alphas looking at him in the room......that's what it sounded like when Junn talked to him about it after he got a small beating from some of the alpha workers in the building, holding his baby and had to help him not lose his mind in his rut, had to send his other children since Junn was in that much pain.

Really having to hold back his tears at the cries of his little baby, how scared he was of what Tooru was going to do to him, paranoid and knows that Tooru is fucking around with his baby and playing on the unknown of when he was going to strike. Hurt him so much since he has such a headstrong, stubborn and tough son......so seeing him cry wasn't something that he was used to, making his heart ache and made him want to scream at Eita and Manabu all that much more.

He would have brought his little boy in with him in the room, but Tooru didn't want Junn and the brat to be in the same room with each other anymore, that unless it was okayed by Tooru and Orochi themselves, since Orochi didn't want the two of them together either after the news broke out, then he wasn't allowed to be in the same room as each other. Orochi wanted to keep Eita's virginity intact for the alpha that he was marrying tomorrow since that was what the alpha wanted, and one of the very few things that Tooru and Orochi can agree on, it was to keep the two blonds separated until further notice......and as per Tooru's job, he would exact his punishment on the blond alpha whatever he saw fit.

So he couldn't bring his baby in the room to hang out with them, his own little brother that Junn loves to be around, since they don't have any classes for another couple of hours until after dinner, and he had no choice in the matter to be surrounded by people that mostly annoy the shit out of him, except for Joben and Shinobu. 

But of course he had to play nice.

The innocent and happy Semi looking behind him that Ranmaru had to bite his tongue and force a smile on his face to the young omega, Shinobu, who was fifteen years old with bright green eyes and wavy raven hair, caught that and gave him a small smile and a wink, knowing right now how much of a difficult time the mother was having right now with his alpha son. Ranmaru gave a small smile and a wink back in thanks, thanking god that the omega is understanding of his emotions, looking over to Manabu, the redhead biting his bottom lip as he was trying to make sure that the dress that he sewed for his adoptive son was perfect, holding his tiny five year old on his hip, an adorable looking redhead with mesmerising blue eyes that he got from the one and only Kageyama Tatsuo.......Manabu knowingly sleeping with his ex-best friend's husband, knowing that Tatsuo has two kids with Nao, and was being the spoiled, uptight and selfish omega that he is and went after a married man to have a kid with him. Ranmaru knows he's not perfect and that he's slept with so many alphas, many of them knowing that they had families, but it was out of necessity and having to survive out in this god forsaken place and for the most part he really doesn't have that much of a problem with all that he does compared to when he was younger, Manabu did it selfishly.......sure Tatsuo played a part in it since he agreed to spend money on Manabu to fuck him so Manabu can have the baby that he craved from the alpha.

If there was an omega that he believes to be pampered, it was Manabu.......Tooru and Orochi seem to play favorites with the omega younger than him and it pissed him off to no end.

Manabu adjusting Taku on his hip, the tiny omega attached to the hip with him and was staring at Semi curiously, "you are pretty Semi."

Semi smile grew gave a small nod to the young and adorable omega, "thank you so much!"

Manabu giving his two children a smile, kissing the top of Taku's head and gave a small purr to help sooth his anxious child, his little one having a bit of sensitivity with being in a room with a lot of people, seeing that he had a bit of the same problem as Kaname when he was four and five years old, so much stimulation at one time can send his children into a mode. Both different, while Kaname became a nervous wreck and gained the name of 'scaredy-cat' by the other omegas, Taku seemed to go into the opposite direction and became a little aggressive with all what was going on around him, became cranky and irritable, and if someone messed with him long enough he will get aggressive and will attack you without warning.......so Manabu is the only one that can sooth him and make him be able to stay in crowded places for long periods of time, stick by momma and his comforting scent and he can be pleasant.

Taku was a bit of a handful for the red headed mother sometimes with the amount of kids he's giving birth to, having to give away and having to watch, especially since he just gave birth to a little omega boy being looked after in the nursery while he does this, so he's extra exhausted than he normally is.......but his loves his little baby with all of his heart.

"You're such a sweet little thing aren't you" Tooru looking over to the tiny troublemaker in Manabu's hold, resisting the urge to make a face.......he thinks the kid is adorable, but with he can tell that something isn't quite right with the young one, wouldn't be surprised if he inherited some of his father's problems, not to say that this child will be a child molester, no......but with the Kageyama's and their......well their bloodline.....their unique and delicious bloodline and some of the perks and curses that come with it, he's sadly not surprised that the tiny omega is already exhibiting some problems, "being such a sweetheart to Semi."

Taku slowly nodded his head as he leans his head on his mother's breast, "thank you."

"No problem sweetie" Tooru smiles as lowers his head and gives the five year old a small kiss on the cheek, little Taku giving a small giggle and a small blush painted his cheeks, Manabu looking down to the small omega with a raised eyebrow at the action, "such a sweetheart like little one over there" pointing the tiny blond on the stand, who puffed his small chest out in pride at that.

"Thank you Mr. Oikawa" Semi giggles at Tooru's comment, Tooru looking over and gave a soft smile to the blond, Manabu knowing that Tooru was fighting to embrace the tiny dancer and spin around with him in front of the others, knowing how much word will spread......and Tooru was adamant that Orochi didn't see the favoritism that he had with the small blond.

And Manabu couldn't blame him in the slightest.

Shinobu giggles at the small omega's giddiness......hoping that it will stay, hoping that this alpha is nice to Semi, "you really do look so breathtaking Semi, your alpha will be dying to have you all to himself."

Tooru forced the smile to stay on his face while Semi nods and gushes at the older omega's words, "thank you thank you, you look so pretty too!"

Shinobu giggles as adjusts his standard blue dress that went down to mid-thigh, the dress being a little too big on him even though it's the smallest size for his age, Manabu getting a little worried for the teenager as he was dangerously small. Manabu knew how people thought of him as small......but that was just how he was, he could eat a lot and not gain weight, only did when he was pregnant and then he dropped it within the drop of the hat. Shinobu is a naturally curvy and has a big butt, something that a lot of alphas drool over and was a lot like his big brother that was taken out of the school at a very young age when he caught the eye of one of Tooru's now good friends, still sad to this day to hear about Yasu's death after trying so hard to have a baby, so naturally Shinobu was going to have a little meat on him, skinny but with some meat and curves.......seductive that an alpha will want to touch his ass and waist all the time. It was something that Manabu was jealous of, he had little curves that weren't as prominent as Yasu's and Shinobu's, his butt wasn't as big as theirs since his is tiny........tiny bubble butt is what alphas have called his butt, really doesn't know if that was meant to be a compliment, although Manabu has noticed that his butt has gotten a bit bigger over the past couple of years, but he knew that it was due to him and his back to back pregnancies.......so Shinobu, he's seen the omega grow, so he knows that the omega is naturally not this tiny.

So it was concerning to him.

"Thank you so much" Shinobu bows before he grabs some lipstick and gently grabs the younger omega's chin, "purse your lips a bit."

Semi obeying him and pursed his lips, Shinobu giving a sweet smile to the omega.......he just doesn't like this drama......he's heard that his brother, before he passed away, was a big troublemaker and like to cause chaos, but he's always tried to stay out of it. But he's good friends with Ranmaru and their family and group of friends, so he's being dragged into some drama and could just feel the tenseness between Ranmaru and Manabu in the room, and he could tell Tooru can feel it......well knows and is probably keeping a sharp eye on the two mothers.

Ranmaru who will not hesitate to go up to speak his mind to any omega that even just minorly inconvenienced him and his babies, a shit starter and will start fights over the stupidest shit.

Manabu who likes to avoid drama and is mostly quiet, but goes after anyone that goes after his babies and will unleash another side to him that anyone would start pissing their pants......and with the position that he's in, one would be smart to not start anything with him.

But he knows Ranmaru won't let that stop him.

Tooru looking between the to mothers and rolls his eyes, looking at the dress with a sigh, Shinobu pulling back after a few minutes of wanting to give the tiny blond the perfect lips, "look good alpha?"

Tooru nodding with an approving smile, Ranmaru running his hands gently through the omega's blond hair with dark tips, putting some spray in the omega's hair for the final touches........wondering how this tiny omega will take it for having his virginity taken away from him tomorrow night, "looks very good on him."

"Hair style perfect for tomorrow?" Ranmaru questions as he steps away from the small omega, Manabu walking up to the omega and adjusts the breast area of the small omega's wedding dress, even though he doesn't have breasts......yet, still needed to make sure the dress wasn't going to fall off of him in the middle of the ceremony.....hating that he was going to have to give him up.....

Not happiest about it in the slightest.

But he was going to make sure that the day is as magical as it possibly can be for Semi, try to keep it as positive as possible so that way if the wedding night......the sex that he knows will end up happening after speaking with the alpha a few times with Tooru and Orochi, if the sex is disappointing and horrible in anyway.....at least Semi can look back on the whole day and being the center of attention and beautiful, well more beautiful than he already is since he's just naturally beautiful just like his mother.

Praying to anyone out there that Semi will have an amazing day.

Manabu trying his best to not crying and was pleading in his mind for safety, 'please.......please take care of my Eita.....'

Manabu placing a kiss on the top of Semi's head so he didn't ruin the makeup that Shinobu did an amazing job with, Semi closing his eyes and gave a soft smile, purring in reaction to the kiss, hugging his adoptive mother and the redhead hugging him back, "love you Eita."

"I love you too mommy" Eita responds as he looks up to the older omega, Manabu on cloud nine after hearing that, not that this is the first time as Semi likes to say it a lot, it's just makes his heart flutter every time that the omega that isn't biologically his is calling him mommy, this small omega isn't making this moment any easier on him, "are you happy to see me get married?"

"Yes I am sweetie" Manabu lied as he places another kiss on his head, Eita smiling wider and looked up at the omega with the same amount of adoration as he looks up at Tooru, "happy that you get to be with the alpha that I'm sure will love you forever and ever, just make sure to love and obey him ok?"

Semi nodding his head, "yes sir, apply to what you've taught me and make sure that my alpha is happy with me" hugging Manabu again and laid his head on his breasts, looking over to Tooru, "Mr. Oikawa, if I may speak?"

"You may speak" Tooru nodding his head at his happy child, really pissed at his father.......he knew Semi is going to be a money maker, anyone with two eyes can see that with his beauty, intelligence, talents, demanding presence and overall is just the package.......he's an Elite, a Powerhouse Elite child for pete's sake, Tooru would honestly be shocked if his child didn't come out the way he is right now, but he honestly thought that Eita should be at least a year or two older before they do this to him. Not that he doesn't think his child can do it, quite the opposite, but he just honestly..........and he knows most of it is instincts on his part, but he just thinks that the omega just needs to be more emotionally ready for this, a big reason why the age that was implemented in the first place was thirteen, while still young, at least they had a grasp of things better than a ten-eleven year old child.

But damn it all.......the money was too good to be true that he and his father were going to get out of this alpha and his own child.

He could only fight so much before his father catches on that Semi is his grandchild......and Tooru was honestly scared of the thought of his father knowing, his father has given his baby looks, those looks that he was all too familiar with, god forbid he gives his father more of a reason to jump his child. He intentionally kept Chiasa and Oikawa away from Orochi at all costs, especially with Oikawa since his father has complimented on his looks before, calling him so many sexual names that he knew that his father would jump his alpha son the moment those two got an alone time.

Semi snapping him out of his thoughts and gave a small forced smile, "are you happy?"

"Of course I am little one" Tooru giving a small forced chuckle as crosses his arms in front of his chest after he adjusts his black sleeves, "who wouldn't be happy about seeing their friend get married?"

"I would like to get married" Taku speaks up as he gives Semi a hug as he was still in Manabu's hold when he hugged the blond, Semi hugging him back, "wear a pretty dress like you."

"You will be able to get married one day" Semi kissing Taku's head in the same manner Manabu did to him, "maybe you can use the same dress that I'm wearing!"

"M-May I use your pretty dress for when I get married" Moniwa asks in a very quiet voice as he peaks behind Manabu's dress, Joben right behind him with a big smile, waving to his mother, Ranmaru giving a small smile and and waved back to his little omega.

Semi looking down to the sweet omega, "I would love to lend you my dress" looking up to Manabu, "and I can lend you this dress when you get married too!"

Manabu's heart aching at the thought as he knew that he wasn't going to get that chance, breeder and sex toy till the day he dies, Orochi threw him into selling himself as soon as he went into heat when he JUST started his training when it comes to pleasing an alpha sexually, he would love to get married, he's heard so much about it from the alpha's that he's been fucking, well ones that aren't gang members. Those weddings......he's asked so much about them to these alphas that work here and wonders what they're like and he really wants to find that special someone, he desperately wants to be able to get married, have the beautiful wedding ring and dress, big and beautiful ceremony, wedding cake.......the handsome alpha to be able to have babies with and hold his hands all the time, look into his eyes and smile at all the time, to feel his body heat up against him, to take in his scent all the time.......to feel his cock and ONLY his cock, not having to be filled up by a whole bunch of alpha's cocks all the time......be able to hear his voice everyday.

He would try to give his alpha as many babies as he desires.

"If the day comes" Manabu's voice cracking a little at the opportunity that he will never have, Tooru quirking an eyebrow at him when he caught that, "then I think you're such a sweetie for wanting to lend me your dress, thank you my child."

"What do you mean if" Semi looking a little sad at that.

"I just mean......" biting his bottom lip as he wanted to word this correctly without depressing and sending Semi on a mission to get Tooru to get him an alpha to marry, face turning a little red when he felt Tooru's and the others eyes on him in the room, "......that if I ever find the right alpha to mate, then yes.....but I have to find the one."

"Just like me?"

Manabu nodding.

And without a moment's hesitation Semi pointed to Tooru as he looked dead into Manabu's eyes, "then marry Tooru and you both can be my mommy and daddy!"

Ranmaru crossed his arms in front of his breasts with narrowed eyes, Shinobu snorts and the little ones giggle when Tooru's and Manabu's faces both turned deep shades of red and both shook their head like there was no tomorrow, Tooru speaking up first, "NO NO NO!"

"YEAH NO NO EITA" Manabu feeling like he was going to explode, and he wasn't the happiest that Ranmaru was in the room and can only feel his light green eyes boring into him more, "TOORU AND I AREN'T GOING TO MARRY EACH OTHER!"

"But you two look and talk to each other a lot."

"Because Manabu works for me and watches you and other babies" Tooru clearing his throat and pulls on his collar, "I have to talk to him a lot, he's head omega."

'And not me....' Ranmaru growls inwardly as he keeps on glaring at the younger omega.

"So that means I have to talk to Tooru and Orochi almost everyday to tell them that you" poking the omega's forehead and gave him another kiss on the head, "Kaname" squatting and kissed his little omega on the cheek, the small omega giving a small blush and kissed his mother's and Taku's cheek, "Joben" kissing the young blond on the cheek and the small blond gave a purr in reaction, being able to feel Ranmaru's glare intensify, standing himself up and kissed Taku on the forehead and cheek and smiled a bit when his little one held onto him tighter, "are all being good and obedient."

"Ohhhh" Semi smiles, the omega still liking the idea of Manabu and Tooru being together, give him baby siblings and they can all be happy, Tooru and Manabu can be his mommy and daddy, "are you sure?"

Tooru gives a chuckle, "you're that determined."

"Yes I am" Semi giggles as Manabu and Shinobu walk Semi down the steps.

"Tch, walk around in the dress and move around in it for a bit" Tooru orders as Semi made it down to the floor, "your alpha should be here in a couple of hours to get an early glimpse of you in your beautiful dress that Manabu spent a lot of time on for you, say thank you to your mommy."

Semi getting more and more giddy as the moments pass by, couldn't wait to see his alpha for the first time, nodding his head and walked up to Kaname and Joben and gave a small spin, "look!" looking over to Manabu and gave a small bow, "thank you so much for your hard work for making my dress!"

Manabu giving a small bow, "no problem sweetheart" thanking god that the alpha had a picture from a book that he wanted to see Semi in, and as disgusted he is with this man and the fact that he wanted to fuck and mate his ten going on eleven year old child, he can sadly say that the man has some fashion sense and good taste......he feels sick to his stomach thinking about it.

"You look so pretty" Kaname giggles as he pokes the white dress and looked mesmerized by it, looking the the long trail behind the blond, "does the dress feel heavy?"

Semi shook his head, "nope! It feels so light and I feel so happy with it!"

"I bet" Joben giggles as he looks at the white, long, and elegant looking glove on the omega's hands that went up to his elbow, "this looks so nice" looking over to Moniwa and bumped his hip against the shy omega to get his attention, Moniwa looking over to him with a small smile, "I think you would look very pretty just like Semi in that dress."

Moniwa's cheeks turned a little red, "y-you think?"

"Yes you so totally would" Semi clapping his hands together in excitement and jumped up and down on the balls of his feet, "look very very pretty, we should all get matching dresses!"

Joben's eyes lit up and wrapped an arm around Moniwa's shoulders, "I think that would be amazing" looking over to the still blushing Moniwa as he honestly just feels......he really likes being around the tiny omega, "all matching and have a beautiful wedding someday."

Moniwa nodding as he felt his cheeks heat up more, always being complimented by the blond that he didn't know how to take, "I would love to have one someday" leaning into Joben's touch and looks at Semi, "I would love for the two of you to be at my wedding."

Semi nodded, "I would love to be at your wedding, it will be fun" looking over to Manabu who was watching them with a fond smile, Tooru standing next to him as he bit his thumb as he just looked in deep thought, Semi being able to see that lately he's been in his own world, just stare into a blank space.......worried the omega, "mommy, you said that they're my bridesmaid?"

Manabu nodded, "yes sweetie, your alpha wants to have a traditional wedding and Tooru told me that he doesn't mind that you have bridesmaids, and that some alphas from the school will walk down with Kaname and Joben, since I know that they're your best friends."

"Will they be wearing pretty dresses too?"

Manabu nodded, "yes they will be. I've been sewing dresses for the two of them" Joben and Moniwa looking happy with that and their smiles grew, Manabu thinking that the friendship between his sons and Joben is adorable, although he can tell that Ranmaru isn't all that.....happy with it........Manabu just starting to think that the omega just isn't that happy with anything, well except his kids, but besides his kids he honestly thinks that Ranmaru just hates any omega that is in his line of sight, "you two will look even more beautiful than you are now, I know Semi is going to be happy to be all dolled up."

"I am" Semi giggles.

"And when it comes to your weddings" looking at Joben latching onto his eldest omega, "I promise that you will both have the most beautiful dresses just like Semi's."

Moniwa giving the biggest and most adorable smile as soon as Shuta entered the room with a raven haired alpha behind him, spotting the raven haired omega smiling at his mother, the beta unable but to feel his face turn red at the adorable sight, snapping his head to the clipboard and felt his face heat up more as this has been happening to him with the eleven year old lately, "boss."

Tooru snapping out of his thoughts and looked at the beta in the eyes with a forced smile.......being able to smell the alpha behind his friend a mile away, the omegas in the room tensing up as they were able to feel the dark and depressing presence of the owner of the school, "yes Shuta."

"Your father wants to speak to you in private."

Manabu snapping his head to Tooru as he could feel the alpha tense up ever so slightly, knowing father and son have never had a good relationship with each other, he didn't know what started this anamostity that Tooru has with the raven haired alpha.......but Manabu can guess that it was the punishments that Tooru had to deal with. His memory was a bit fuzzy with certain things in his younger years, but the day he first spoke to the brunette and how Tooru was slapped by him, kept getting constantly threatened, was put down a lot and just never seemed happy and like the life was sucked out of him after the two of them were alone for a period of time. Usually when Tooru got into his mode after dealing with his father.......he already wasn't a good person to begin with, but he didn't bother to put on the fake smile that can fool so many and just let his anger be on full display for nearly everyone to see.

Everyone but Semi.

"Of course he does" Tooru keeping his smile on his face and turned his head to a scared Manabu looking like he wanted to run as far as he could at the knowledge of Orochi being this close, nearly sending Manabu into a panic attack that Tooru honestly couldn't blame him for reacting this way, "make sure everything is touched up and make sure Semi can walk in high heels while in the dress, I know you said that he can walk in heels fine, but there is a bit of a difference when he's in the long dress."

Manabu bowed, "yes alpha."

Looking over to a tense Ranmaru and Shinobu, knowing those to are scared shitless of his father, knowing that Ranmaru has had many encounters and has been beaten by the alpha more times than he can count, "hair and makeup look fine, but I want you two to touch up......" looking down to Semi who, while he didn't know how awful Orochi is, he could tell by how tense everyone else got that he was getting a little scared, "......be a good little one and don't do your spins, listen to mommy and the other two omegas."

Semi nodded his head, "yes sir."

Tooru gave the omega a fond smile and patted his head as he walks up to the door, locking eyed with Shuta, the beta nodding as he didn't need Tooru to say a thing and stepped to the side, Tooru's face getting emotionless as he locked eyes with the disgusting piece of shit that is his father, Shuta closing the door behind him, Semi looking to get a better look of Tooru and Orochi........feeling a little uneasy as he saw Orochi giving his father a funny smile.

Manabu grabbing his attention as he knew Semi was more than likely going to try to open the door to hug Tooru, can tell by the look on his face.

"Orochi."

"Now why sound so cold" Orochi chuckles as they both walk down the hallways, the omegas and workers making sure to steer clear of the two sick in the head alphas, "I just came to talk to you."

"I have a feeling more than talk to me" Tooru grunts as he just stares ahead as he walks along the hallway, "you always want to do more than talking....." looking at the smirking alpha next to him, "which I don't appreciate at all in the slightest."

"Oh come on" Orochi snorts as they reach his father's office, Tooru's heart pounding in his chest harder and harder as they drew closer to the dreaded room, "touching you shouldn't be a problem anymore" Tooru digging his nails in his thighs, eye twitching at the statement, "been doing this since you've been five, you should know that your body belongs to me at this point."

Tooru wanting to vomit at the statement.

"I don't belong to anyone."

"You sure about that" the alpha looking to see that no one was around them and slapped Tooru's ass, Tooru gasping and gave a small jump, while his father hasn't full blown raped him in years......Tooru never letting him have that chance since he moved out to move with his ex wife, Tooru just hates it when anyone wants to touch his ass.....no one is allowed to touch him down there, Akinari was never allowed to, Hitomu was never allowed to, his wife Yuri that he's currently with isn't allowed to.......no even K-

Earning another slap from his father on his ass, Tooru snapping his head to his father with a pissed off expression, "FUCKING STOP IT!"

Orochi slapping Tooru across the cheek in reaction, "never yell at me you little shit!"

Tooru's eye twitching as he was seriously was trying to fight off his manic state, feeling a small giggle wanting to come out of his mouth, "I would love for you to stop fucking touching me, I'm thirty two goddamn years old...."

"Oh age doesn't really matter to me and you know it" Orochi smirks at the pissed off expression on his face, opening the door to the room, "get your tight ass in there now."

Tooru giving a low growl to his father.

"You really want to make this more painful?"

"What do you mean more painful" Tooru trying to control his breathing as he walks into the office backwards, giving his father a suspicious look.

Orochi's eyes go half lidded and gave a lazy smile that put Tooru more at unease, this look being too familiar and was burned into his mind the very night his innocence was taken away from him, "if you cooperate with me, things won't be that painful my child."

"Don't you call me that" Tooru continuing to growl as his father closed the door and locked it, "I'm not your child."

"Biologically you have no choice in that matter" Orochi sings as he sits himself in his chair, Tooru refusing to sit in the chair on the other side of his father's, hating this fucking room in general and wanted it destroyed.......too many dark memories in this one specific room that the scent is a bit too much for him to handle without feeling sick to his stomach......really wanting to throw up, "and you being pissy about it ain't going to change that fact."

"I sure as hell can try."

"Tch" Orochi giving his son an annoyed look, "stubborn and foolish child that still hasn't learned where his place is."

"I know where it is" Tooru eyes gaining intensity, "it's at the very fucking top running this fucking country."

"And you do realize and I've kept telling you since the age of five years old with you and your stupid dream, that stupid game that you used to play with Kenta all the time" Orochi looking at his son as if he was stupid, "always dreaming of what it was like to be the President of this fucking country......what have I told you you're only good for?"

"I'm more than just a piece of meat" Tooru glaring daggers at the older alpha, putting on a forced smile, "I will run this damn country and be more than just a lawyer/slave owner."

"Such foolish dreams that I thought I beat out of you."

"Well you didn't, I was good at hiding it."

Orochi rolled his eyes, "you do realize that it's a family that runs the country right, the Sakusa's run this place" Orochi smirking, "not you. You don't even know half of what it takes to run this place, how foolish it would be to even try to."

'But the control.....I want it' Tooru unable but to help think of, when he was younger he wanted to make the country a better place, he still wants to do the same......

Just the way things are going to be done are quite different from his little innocent self who didn't know just how fucked his life was going to get.

"I know plenty" Tooru responds as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "plenty more than you do. I know how to run this fucking school like the back of my hand, I know how to get what I want out in this world, do whatever I can to win my cases as I've never lost ONCE. I sure as hell know what it takes to run Japan, I know it's not that simple, but I know what to do regardless."

"You're such a stupid child."

Tooru giving a low growl......really hating his intelligence being insulted, "I'm not a stupid child nor will I ever be."

"You're a stupid child, you practically slapped your mother in the face when you left your schooling for becoming a doctor to work under the snake's eldest son" Orochi raises an eyebrow, "she gave you a free pass for when you turned sixteen so you can be all trained up in no time and you HAD to go off and do something else."

Tooru rolling his eyes, hating that blond bitch with every fiber of his being.......his mother signing him up against his will when he was fourteen years old and had to join, since the earliest age of that school that his mother went to that you can enter was at the age of sixteen.......so as soon as he turned sixteen, it was going to that stupid fucking school and forced to intern the same hospital that his mother works in, "I don't give a flying fuck about the bitch."

"You calling your mother a bitch?"

"Because she is one" Tooru not hesitating with his response, "I'm surprised that you're still with her after constantly cheating on her on a daily basis."

Orochi shrugs, "fame whore is all I can gather, likes all the attention on her and have a fuck ton of money, she gets all that and she just turns the other cheek and lets me do whatever the fuck I want."

"Your pathetic."

"You really shouldn't be saying all of that" Orochi chuckles that made the younger alpha tense up, "you cheated on Hitomu so many damn times that I'm surprised that you didn't get a fucking STD" his grin growing as Tooru started to get a more pissed, the younger alpha having a hard time hiding his emotions when his father is involved, "you have been cheating on Yuri so many fucking times that your lucky that she's just like your mother, a fame whore who will turn the other cheek as long as she gets all the money and fame out of it."

Tooru's eye twitching.

"Your first wife didn't love you like you loved her."

Tooru bowing his head as he tried his best to not lose it, eyes flickering red briefly, "shut up."

"It was pathetic really, so love sick over her only for her to cheat on you first" Orochi cackles as if his son's misery is his joy, Tooru baring his dangerously sharp teeth, "went off to marry him because I have a feeling she never even loved you to begin with."

Tooru's anger level starting to reach its boiling point.

"Yuri doesn't truly love you either."

Tooru fighting back the tears, really wondering why he's just sitting here and taking this.......why he allows his father to get to him, why he allows his father to continually throw it in his face that he was never truly loved by anyone.

His mother didn't love him.

He was just a plaything for his father and his father's friends.

Hitomu never loved him.

Yuri doesn't truly love him.......just wanting sex, fame and he wouldn't be surprised if she intentionally allowed herself to sleep with him and made sure to not take any birth control, didn't worry about him wearing a condom.......have a baby with him and know that he wouldn't abandon someone he got pregnant.....

Akinari left him.......which just leaves Tooru thinking that he doesn't love him.....hell it didn't take him very long to move onto Kin, who hung out with them and was the only person to know of his and Akinari's relationship that lasted around two years.......made him paranoid and more convincing that Akinari cheated on him during their relationship.

Which just drives the knife deeper and deeper.

Eita's dead......Semi's mother passed away and left him.....the one person that has looked at all the sides of him and just worshiped the ground that he walked on......and that son of a bitch that he felt was responsible for causing the heartbreak by kidnapping his baby, Semi's uncle and the father of little Shinsuke; Kita Kage. The alpha given the last name of his father by the alpha's mother, Eita Sr. being given his mother's last name Semi, that is now passed down to his little one.

He's been having fun torturing that son of a bitch.......and he will make sure that he will suffer for the rest of his life.

There is only one person that he feels like he even has......the alpha that is afraid that he's attracted to other alphas.......closeted. They had a lot in common, and one of them was being attracted to all genders......except the alpha that he goes to from time to time is afraid to admit out loud that he likes alphas......despite the shit that they do with each other........he doesn't know everything about him and doesn't pressure him into telling him about his darkest secrets, he knows the alpha isn't the biggest fan of him, but nonetheless he still lets him come over to his home from time to time where the alpha lets him hang around him, talk and then have sex with each other, go multiple rounds and stays the night. The alpha will get up in the morning and cook breakfast for the two of them, their relationship with each other is complicated, but the alpha keeps opening the door for him everytime he goes over to his house. Sure he has Seiji as a good friend, but that alpha is too dangerous to hand off personal information off to.......he likes Seiji, but at the same time he knows that it isn't smart to tell him everything that goes through his mind. He knows Seiji does the same with him so it's a two-way street with the two of them.

But just having the one person......the one person that he's always been scared of......that has always had too much power over him and his body all of his life, tell him that he's nothing but a failure in his eyes, that he was never loved by his father and never will be. A man that takes pleasure in his misery and for some reason just seem to want to keep on touching him all the time.

It fucking hurts.

"You're just some mistake that wasn't even supposed to happen" Orochi giving an evil smile, Tooru's eye twitching as he was starting to feel like he was in junior high his first year, everyone avoiding him......everyone thinking that he was strange......always alone and violated, "your mother didn't even want you, she wanted a little girl and I honestly didn't care much if she got rid of you or not, I was going to get a child to take over eventually......in fact I was arranged to marry someone else when I got your mother pregnant."

Tears started to form in Tooru's eyes and threatened to come out.

"Media caught wind of your mother's pregnancy and knew for a positive public image, she had to have you so she wouldn't be hated by the media and by the other Elites, since you know the more the merrier" Orochi continues with a smile, Tooru looking down at the ground in shock as he didn't know that piece of information, "you're a mistake that was spared by the media, and your lucky that your gifted nose made you useful to me and got me more attention and therefore with you and you adorable looking self" standing up and stood next to his emotional son on the verge of a breakdown, sticking a hand under his son's shirt and grazed his fingernails on against his skin, Tooru jumping and moving away from his father in reaction, "you do know that I'm the only one who cares right?"

"BULLSHIT" Tooru snaps as tears pour down his cheeks, "I'M JUST A GODDAMN SEX TOY TO YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME, NO ONE LOVES ME......WHY DOES..." looking down to the floor as he starts yanking at his hair as he was trying to keep himself from losing it, "......WHY DOES NOBODY LOVE ME?!"

"You're a mistake is why, and I'm the only one that knows every little tic in your body, I was the one that brought you in here to help me run this place, I let you get away with fucking Eita Sr.."

Tooru froze as he thought that his father wasn't supposed to know that, slowly turning to his father with a horrified expression as his father gives him an evil smile, "what?"

"Oh you think that you got away with it, fucking the seductive omega that was always fighting to have your attention" Orochi says as Tooru started panicking about his son, "always looking at you, always starting or saying something so you can be near him, always dedicating dances to you, knowing how to sway those goddamn delicious hips of his that you would be a goddamn idiot to say no to......I mean I didn't know about it until after he passed away that you two were fucking each other and cheating on Yuri AND Hitomu at the same time, since you know that little Eita is only a few months younger than his big brother Oikawa."

Tooru backing away from his father as he was trying to find out how he was going to go about this, hating the mischievous look in his eyes right now.

"You're such a fucking manwhore, no wonder no one loves you......you don't know how to be a decent human being to save your life, you've always been such a strange, demanding, whiny, emotional and overall a pain in everyone's asses that I wouldn't give a fucking damn if you slit your wrist on the spot right now and die."

Tooru yanking at his hair again as he just felt nothing but pain.....nothing but pain.....

'Kill him.....' he heard Seiji's voice in his head, seeing the alpha looking at him as if it was the most obvious answer in the world when they hung out in the office a couple of weeks ago, '.....if he's that much of a problem then kill him, make it look like someone murdered him, make it look like natural causes.....something. Do something about it......cut off any emotions and suppress them if you feel too scared to do it, I can tell you that I was, but you will feel so GOOD afterwards. I know you love hurting others, hurt the two people that has been putting you down your whole life, you do that and you can do anything.'

Tooru let out a small giggle at the thought.

'My 'father' and mother were in my way.....' Seiji continues, '.......take yours out.'

"Die...." Tooru mutters to himself low enough that his father couldn't hear him.

"But you're too chicken shit to do it" Orochi giggles as he presses his son up against the wall, Tooru snapping out of his murderous mindset and looked at his father with wide eyes, "I only figured out that little Semi is my grandbaby a few days ago after I've caught wind of you spending more time with Manabu and Semi, and at first I thought that you were fucking Manabu since I always see you eyeing hi-"

"I don't like that annoying redhead" Tooru speaks up as he was getting real tired of people thinking that he and Manabu are an item, he didn't like the redhead and the redhead didn't like him......pisses him off.

"Oh bullshit, I know you want to fuck him as well.....I mean he's a tight little thing."

That hits Tooru like a truck, "what?!"

"That's right, I dragged Manabu in here a few times and fucked him.....I can tell you there is a reason why he's the most sought after omega in the school right now" the raven licking his lips.

This......this enrages Tooru, "you.....when?!"

"Last time I did so it was a couple of weeks ago.....first time I had him all to myself was a few years back."

"You.....You.....we're not supposed to sleep with the omegas!"

"I'm the owner, I can do whatever the fuck I want" Orochi chuckles at the disgusted look on Tooru's face, "you are still working under me, until the day I die is when you have full control over what I do around here......and you decided to have a bastard baby......a baby with one of the whores, a low class who-"

"Eita wasn't a whore" Tooru growls.

Orochi getting in his personal bubble with a smirk, "awwwww, did you really care for Eita?"

"Yes I did care for him a lot" Tooru admits, "I slept with him and he was the only omega in the school that I've slept with in the school."

"Awww, how disgustingly cute" Orochi rolling his eyes, "still doesn't make me happy that you went against my rule that YOU shouldn't have even laid a finger on the omega unless it is to inflict punishment on them......and now you had a baby with him......a little tiny omega."

"Don't you do a fucking thing to him" Tooru inwardly panicking, "don't lay a hand on my little one!"

"Awww you actually have a heart and actually care to be around your own child for once....well have a child that actually wants to be around you" Orochi looking at him with a smug smile, Tooru really not wanting to be reminded of his older two not being around him all that much anymore, really hating how his father is such a fucking snoop with his personal life, "although it sucks that little Semi doesn't know that your his daddy, that daddy is going to sell his baby that he supposedly 'loves' to an alpha my age."

"You wanted to sell him off to the fucking pervert, not me" Tooru's eyes about to turn red.

"Which was a signal that allowed me to do my digging, that it's so plainly obvious that Semi is my grandchild that I honestly felt a little stupid-"

"Which you ar-"

Orochi slapping his son, "don't you fucking make that comment about me you fucking mistake!"

Tooru is about to attack him, he's fighting off that urge to rip his father into pieces on the spot.

"You really haven't learned that back talking makes this worse" Orochi growls, "you shouldn't be talking since your the piece of shit that decided to just let your baby be raised in here, greedy motherfucker."

Tooru's eye twitching as he felt the familiar sting on his cheek.

"And so I'm going to give you two choices on how this is going to go" Orochi running a hand through Tooru's hair, the brunette not liking the look in his father's intense and gleaming eyes, "as punishment I'm going to either going to A; demand you to take off your pants and boxers and lay on the desk for me to fuck you-"

Tooru hyperventilating, this being the reason why he ran for the hills and got out of the house in the first place, he didn't like the touching that his father did, but he would take the touching over having his father IN him again, "NO, NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Or" Orochi smirking, "B; after little Semi gets his virginity taken away from his alpha, I will take him the same way I took Manabu."

This.

This is what Tooru was actually scared of his father learning about Semi being his baby.

"No.....don't you, don't YOU FUCKING LAY A HAND ON MY FUCKING CHILD YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT" Tooru screams at Orochi, the alpha only smirking at the screaming alpha, "HE'S MY BABY AND I WON'T ALLOW YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS ON MY BABY!"

"THEN WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE" Orochi slamming his son against the wall again, the alpha licking his lips, "either you or your precious little baby."

"He's your grandchild....." Tooru pleads as he didn't want it.....he didn't want Orochi fucking him again, tears pouring out his eyes at the thought of being this vulnerable....

He hated crying.

He hated being weak.

He hated not having control.

But.....he refuses to have Semi being put through the same torture as he was put through by Orochi.

"You know I don't give a flying fuck, you of all people know I'm being serious" Orochi sang as he saw it in Tooru's eyes that his mind was running a million miles an hour, "so what's it going to be, you or precious little Eita who would be paying for your sins."

'I don't want it anymore, I don't want it anymore, I don't want it anymore, I don't want it anymore.'

But he doesn't want Semi to be hurt.

"Decisions decisions am I right" Orochi cackles as he pats his son's cheek, "be selfless or selfish.......what's it going to be~"

Tooru looked up to his father who was always taller......huge, always bigger than him, "please don't do this...."

"Aww little Tooru begging his daddy to not punish him" Orochi twirling his finger in Tooru's hair, "see now you should know I don't give into your begging, you or Eita, pick......" Orochi leaning in and pressed his lips right up against Tooru's and whispers, "......for you not cooperating with me, no prep."

Tooru letting out a small whine in response.

"Either you get no prep or little Eita gets no prep....." Orochi giving a dark chuckle as he takes a few steps back, "......either you pay or little Eita pays."

Tooru knew that he didn't have a choice......this son of a bitch was willing to do anything to hurt him, and knew........his father KNEW that he wasn't going to allow someone else......that he wasn't going to let Semi go through that.

His father is a big fucking disgusting snake.

"I hate you" Tooru croaks as he just feels humiliated and weak right now, pushing himself off of the wall as he takes a deep and and shaky breath, refusing to let his little omega go through his hell, feeling his father's evil smile growing as he walks over to his father's desk, his hands shaking as he takes off his belt and unbuttons his pants, dropping his pants and boxers to the floor.

This being too fucking familiar, trying so hard to not completely fall to the floor and breakdown completely......knowing he was losing more of his sanity.

"Such a good boy" his father purrs as he can hear his father's zipper of his pants as he lays on the desk, Tooru looking at the desk with a blank stare.

'It's so simple' hearing Seiji's voice in his head again, 'you kill them is like a breath of fresh air, they don't have power over you anymore.'

Tooru feeling Orochi moving closer to him.

'Kill them.'

Tooru's eye twitched as he mutters to himself, ".....kill them..."

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

"This is Rui" Hikaru giving a shy smile as he hugs the cage that holds his mommy's owl, sitting in Bokuto's lap as the white haired alpha stares at the owl in the cage with sadness, getting more enraged with Junn for intentionally hurting the owl to hurt one of his boyfriends, Keiji telling him that Junn knew how much he cares for the sweet blind owl, now she won't be able to fly around a bit like she used to and is even more vulnerable than she was before. Keiji is letting Hikaru hold and watch over her and gave the gang member alphas instructions that only Hikaru and the adults can touch her, if Rui allows it since there were warnings that Rui always had a habit of pecking at people's hands or wherever she decides to bite you if she doesn't know who you are, and if she hears a lot of unknown voices she will be more apt to peck you. Keiji told Bokuto that when he first found her, that he found the owl when he was pregnant with Isamu and after a hard night of having to deal with Junn's abuse, he and Hikaru were walking around the large garden that Keiji was lucky that was apart of the house when he was moved into the house Junn already owned, when they heard the cry of the tiny little owl, being a tiny little baby when they found her. Keiji made sure to pick her up as carefully as he could and was speaking as gently with her as possible, Keiji said that he expected to be pecked at......and he was, so it took a bit of work to get the owl to cooperate with him which Keiji said is to be expected.

The owl is a baby who was more than likely abandoned due to her being blind, didn't have a mommy.

So Keiji ended up being her mommy and Keiji said that he was shocked that Junn allowed it, although he said that he wasn't going to buy the food, toys, cage and wasn't going to be cleaning up after her, ect.

So the owl really thinks of Keiji as her mother and always loved being near him, he could tell how tense and scared Keiji was for his little owl when they were apart.......so thank god Akinari and Kin went by the house to save the little owl. Akinari said that they got lucky that Junn was at the hospital to get a couple of things checked out, so those two grabbed the key that Keiji lend the two of them for whenever they went. Akinari told him that Kin seemed extra on edge about the whole situation, that his husband is a calm person who normally doesn't get worked up easily, seemed to be very protective with Keiji and the kids, which he's happy about, but Akinari said that he was getting to the degree of protectiveness as if Keiji was his own flesh and blood, so therefore more aggressive. Kin wanted to do more digging into Junn's home.....said that he's just getting a vibe that something is off about the whole situation, which Akinari told him that he felt the same thing too, but it would be best to not do so right now with Keiji and Junn getting a divorce and the custody battle that the young mother will be having along with his three babies. That as pissed off and ready to take Tooru down with what he's doing right now with poor Daishou, Bokuto couldn't help but agree with what Akinari told him; that it wouldn't be smart of them at this time since Junn could easily use them snooping through his shit and vandalizing his property against them.....that it would be very smart of them to not try to mess with his stuff since that can be used against Keiji.

And he would rather take as much stress of his beautiful boyfriend and the kids as much as possible.

Especially since what Suga said is still bouncing in his head, how his and Kuroo's omega is in more pain than they already thought. They knew Keiji was having a hard time and is stressed, Bokuto knew he wasn't the brightest but he knew it didn't take a genius to figure out that the omega is stressed, but he fact of the matter that Keiji seems to be holding back and that Akinari and Kin didn't look all that shocked when he and the others told that Keiji is in agony like Semi and Tobio......that it's just fucking heartbreaking to hear all of that.

Suga's face said it all......and he's going to pamper the shit out of Keiji more than he already does, and inform Kuroo about this of course......unable to help but blush as he reminded himself that Kuroo is also his.....and that they both made out a bit Christmas.......which was a couple of days ago.

Hopefully Keiji will talk to him and Kuroo......maybe get some information from Akinari and Kin himself if need be, but he would feel like he's going behind his omega's back if he did that instead of talking to Keiji about it himself. He's naturally not a shy person and he knows he can go a bit overboard when he gets very excited, he knows it and has heard all the names and insults of people thinking he's a royal idiot, but if there is one thing that he's learned over the years, it's that he hates drama and tension......and tries to avoid it......TRIES.

So he's going to need to work on that.

He takes a deep breath as he kisses the side of Hikaru's head, the sweet and shy little omega who acts so much like his mommy and is just the most adorable little omega ever, the alpha gang members looking nothing short of exhausted with having to watch all these hyperactive children in the room needed a time to breath, they would have done a movie, but they didn't want to just shove a movie in their faces all the time and just leave them alone, they wanted something entertaining but something interactive. Keiji didn't want to leave the owl all by herself for a certain period of time right now, so he made sure that Kita was fine with it, which the older omega gave him his blessing and that he was happy that he called to ask before bringing an owl into the house without his knowledge, so the adult alphas, which Bokuto noticed were very good with the kids and saw how shy and sweet the omega was, so they gently coaxed him into doing a show and tell of his owl, Bokuto glad that they were being very sweet with him since they can tell he's a shy little guy and a bit on the jumpy side of things, that he really doesn't have a mean bone in his body.....can be a bit emotional since he never likes being away from Keiji, Keiji telling him that it was normal and that when living with Junn and him having to leave for work, Hikaru used to ball his little eyes out and would always try to leave with Keiji, babysitter/homeschool teacher had to hold him while he screamed his head off when Keiji would close the door, Keiji telling him he used to cry while in his van because of that. Oddly as emotional as Isamu is, since he's definitely a lot more than his big brother, Isamu always had an easier time with Keiji leaving for work than his big brother, said that Isamu would just look and smile, wave and that he would just say his 'I love you's' to him, but Keiji knew that Isamu just has faith in him and always knew that mommy would always come back, so he didn't feel the need to worry, Hikaru would just be so upset. The omega said that Hikaru had gotten a lot better over the years, but overall he just hated being away from Keiji.

Just like he tried to leave with Keiji to Isamu's appointment, heard the tiny whine, which Keiji called Kuroo to get him to tell him that they will both be back.....hell Hikaru seemed very upset that Bokuto wasn't staying with him.

Which made his heart flutter at the thought of the sweetheart likes being around him.

He could tell Masaru, who was huddled right up against Nao that Bokuto found to be adorable, which Nao was sitting almost right up against him, was being a sweet friend to Hikaru. The tiny omega is blunt and intelligent and he thinks that Hikaru needs a not-so-shy friend, someone to help boost his confidence, because he's watched Masaru interact with all the other little ones, which he's the second oldest and there was only one little one in the group that was older than him, well at least the gang members kids that are here at this time, but even then the alphas all bowed down to Masaru, the omega having them wrapped around his finger and bossed them around a bit. Nothing too overbearing but......Bokuto can tell that he's a lot like his momma that all it takes is a look, just one damn look to get you to do something before he does something about you not listening.

Because dear god Kita scares the shit out of him.

And his child actually freaks him out a bit, like a mini adult.

But Nao seems to love it, then again with an aggressive mother like Tobio who has an intimidating death glare that makes him want to run for the hills since nothing good will come from that stare, he finds it funny that Nao would latch onto an intimidating omega like Masaru.

So it's good to see that the gang members and the little alphas have been nothing but sweet to adorable omega, being very gentle and made sure Hikaru was included, and what better way than get him to open up and talk about something that he loves, and he obviously loves owls. And he finds it adorable how smitten some of the little alpha gang members are with little Hikaru, but he also finds it hilarious how Nao, Dai and Asuga are letting their alpha instincts being shown and let the other alphas to know to back off......especially Nao with his abrasive self.

Being able to tell that Nao gets it from mommy and daddy.

Masaru is like the final stamp of any of the alphas wanting to hug little Hikaru, since the boss's child, and a naturally intimidating child, is saying no and letting you know to back off, you better back off. But the sparkle in one of the alpha's eyes and how he's in awe of Hikaru, Bokuto just finds it sweet, especially since he's noticed that he's very gentle whenever he gets close to the little omega.

But he's noticed that Masaru has been acting a little......crabby. Crabby to the point that the adults that know the child's behaviors and tics seem a little concerned, Ojiro keeping an eye on him especially to make sure the tiny omega wasn't going to bite someone's head off.

"Rui is around three years old" Hikaru says in a soft voice as he hugs the cage up to his small chest, the owl pressing herself right up against Hikaru's hand and gave a small chirp at the sound of her 'brothers' voice, "she's blind."

One of the alpha's raised their hands, a little two or three year old by the looks of it, Hikaru nodding for him to speak, "what blind mean?"

"It means" Hikaru gently rubbing his finger right up against owl's head, Rui giving a happy chirp and rubbed her head against the small omega's finger, Bokuto unable to help but smile at the sight, really wanting to pet the owl too....but he knew that Rui is extra sensitive to touch right now so only Keiji and Hikaru seem to be able to handle her, "she can't see."

"But she have pretty eyes" the alpha giggles as the others nodded along, giving a small cheerful clap, Rui snapping her head around and let out a chirp at the sound again, "she a pretty owl!"

"Yes she is, she's a very petty owl indeed" Hikaru giving a small giggle, "her eyes are definitely very beautiful" looking up to Bokuto, "do you think so?"

Bokuto giving a thumbs up and with a big smile and closed eyes, "she is a pretty owl, she's very pretty just like you and your mommy are very very beautiful" blowing a raspberry on Hikaru's cheek, the tiny omega giggling and squirming in his hold.

"It tickles" Hikaru squeals with the biggest smile on his face, Rui chirping happily and one of the small alpha's faces turns bright red at the sight of the smiling omega, the tiny alpha with white hair falling backwards onto the floor at the sight. Ginjima looking at his son Koya with a snort and waved his hand to Bokuto and the others that were going to get up to check on him.

"He's good" the alpha snorts as he squats down to the four year old, patting him on the head, "you like the pretty omega?"

Koya nodding his head with wide eyes.

"Yeah he's good."

"Can we touch the owl" Nao questions with wide and curious eyes as he looks at the owl, itching to touch the owl, Ojiro looking at Nao and that expression curiousness and determination and just sees nothing but a mini blue eyed version of Atsumu.

Hikaru shook his head, "mommy says only I can touch her, don't want her to peck you."

"Is she mean?"

"No she is a nice owl" Hikaru smiling fondly at the owl in the cage, "she's scared and hurt."

Nao and the others frowned, Daichi holding Asuga giving a sad look at the owl in the cage, all the bandages on her wings that were mutilated........and it doesn't take a genius to understand why Junn decided to do that to the poor creature.

Pathetic behavior.

"You will be able to play with the owl soon ok" Daichi smiles at the sad small alpha, Nao looking up at him with curiosity, "you just gotta let her heal up."

"Then I can play with Rui?"

Daichi nodded and pecked his daughter's head, the female alpha laying her head on his chest, "then you can play with her" Suga looking at his husband with a small smile as he held Dai, really wanting to hold onto his babies as he was just scared right now about a lot of things......worried sick for Daishou that he was really close to start begging to see the amega and hold him when Kita, Futakuchi, Oikawa, Konoha and one other gang member left to go get the amega while Akinari and Kin left to go get Kuroo, Keiji, Sakura, Isamu.....worried sick for Tobio since he heard that the omega was with Atsumu and Suna, that Osamu was there as well and after what he saw in the video after nearly killing Oikawa and Konoha, it's putting him more on edge. Feeling like shit for not realizing that Daishou was in pain for more reasons than he would have ever thought about, that he was going through so much, being raped under his nose, being scared for his life under his nose, being controlled to stay quiet under his nose......that those five precious little babies in the amega were forced in him.

Taking a deep breath as he really just has been crying almost nonstop and Daichi being the wonderful husband that he was was there to comfort him, seeing his husband give him a worried look, Suga shaking his head to his husband to help with the little ones right now, right now he needed to be near Semi and help comfort the obviously in distress omega that is looking like he's lost and so confused.......the agony and inner turmoil in Semi right now being so strong. Suga sitting next to the younger omega and had his arm wrapped around the blond's shoulder in for a side hug, both of them leaning their heads right up against each others, Dai asleep in Suga's arms and Danuja asleep in Semi's arms, looking just as peaceful as possible, especially with Danuja since he was screaming his head off no not even ten minutes ago and just stopped when Semi held him.......interestingly enough for Ojiro and the others......confirming their suspicions even more.

That Semi and Kita are both related to each other.

How they acted is obvious to the others, their unique hair with light hair and dark tips, how they both seem to have a leash on their alphas and seem to be abrasive with somewhat mellow alphas by their sides. Ojiro can tell that both Konoha and Suna are chill, Konoha more than Suna, but when Suna is more at ease and not having to worry about someone trying to hurt his mate and children when out and about, he's a bit of a goofball that will take pictures of a lot of things that amuse him, Ojiro not being able to count how many times he's caught the younger alpha recording the twins fight before Kita seems to pop out of nowhere and stops the fighting himself, then proceeds to scold his husband for allowing them to nearly destroy the house. Kita complains sometimes about the alpha when he does that, but Ojiro tells him it's his fault for falling in love with someone younger than him and has a tendency to be immature from time to time.

Which Kita just gives him a smile that he doesn't just hand out to everyone and laughs at what he says, and gets a look from Suna that clearly reads 'how dare you bring that smile out and not me', which Kita more than makes up for it with Suna later.

Needless to say from being able to hear them from time to time, he can tell that they both have a very healthy sex life.

He wishes he didn't know that.

But they're his family, so he wouldn't have it any other way.

But he was dead serious on wishing he didn't hear that, makes him want to slam his head on the wall and make him want to call his girlfriend that is out with her family for the holidays.

Ojiro looking over to the depressed omega who was wearing the shirt with Konoha's scent on it, also wearing his boyfriend's grey sweat jacket, kissing the small alpha's forehead as he hasn't been able to stop crying and just looks miserable, but he can tell that Suga and Danuja are helping him out a lot to stay calm in Konoha's absence. It was something to behold when he was holding the infant alpha when he realized that mommy wasn't in his line of sight, didn't pick up his scent as strongly, sure they wrapped Danuja in a blanket with Kita's scent on it, but like most newborns, he wanted mommy's body heat and that skin to skin bonding right now and to be able to look at Kita in the eyes, Ojiro noticing that the small alpha likes to do that......just like Suna loves to look at Kita in the eyes all the time and the two of them being able to communicate with just the looking into each others eyes. Ojiro couldn't get him to stop crying, Bokuto couldn't......he was close and calmed down for a moment before he changed his mind and demanded his mommy, Suga, Daichi, Iwaizumi and the other alphas couldn't get him to relax, Masaru started to get very very crabby and seemed like he might be getting sick, and they didn't need Danuja to get sick despite Masaru being adamant that he wanted to hold his baby brother, and so Semi came over to them after he snapped out of his thoughts to calm Danuja down......and all their jaws dropped.

Danuja just took in a whiff of the blond omega's scent and immediately started to calm down, making it more believable that Semi and Kita are in someway related, whether siblings, cousins, uncles, or distant relatives......point is they think that Semi and Kita are related.

Ojiro really thinking he should talk to Kita and see if it's crossing his mind.

He saw Kita hurry up to Semi's aid before he left and that might be a familial draw to each other.....but it can easily be Kita and his instincts, he just gave birth less than twenty-four hours ago and Semi is pregnant.

But Ojiro was convinced the moment he first saw Semi, looking back to the blond omega with the dark tips, the beauty that just seemed lost in his thoughts.

Frowning and wondering where in the hell the blond was living that caused him so much distress.

Must not be good if he's breaking......Ojiro didn't know him all that well.....

But his heart is breaking just witnessing this.

\- 

"Semi you ok?"

The blond snapping out of his thoughts and snapped his head to Suga, the older omega giving him a worried look and brought up a hand to his face and wiped away a tear that the omega shed, lost in the memory that crawled it's way back into his mind again, pushing that memory along with so many to the back of his mind where he prayed......were he was just hoping that he would just forget about. Forget about his naive behavior about what the alpha's dark intentions that he had for him, that he didn't want to cuddle with him, he didn't want to hold his hand, he didn't want to talk to him......he was just a perverted old man who saw him as a sex toy to be fucked.....the thought of this man, much like how Tobio just kept on crying and vomiting at the thought of the horrible acts that were performed by his father and his father's friends......he just had a hard time not crying and was about to make a run for the bathroom again to throw up just like the younger omega.

Being able to feel the kiss of the alpha's lips on his, the vile taste of him starting to come back and an image of his face flashed through his mind, seeing the old alpha to be in his late forties......early fifties....he honestly forgot how old he exactly was, just that he was around the same age as Orochi which was Tooru's dad.....

It just hitting him that Orochi is his grandfather......making Semi curious to exactly why Tooru never seemed happy around the raven haired alpha.

And why Tooru just seemed like Orochi didn't even exist when he passed away.....not that he was overly upset by it.....but one would think even with the problems between a child and their parent, it would hurt maybe just a little bit when they passed away.

Semi forcing the memory to the back of his mind......really hating that fucking name.....

Akuma is the worst fucking name in the world and no one can be able to tell him differently.

He hopes to never see that son of bitch again.

How Manabu just stood there......just stood there and let him be close.....to fucking hand him off to an alpha who just wanted a tiny sex doll and breeding machine; hurts so much to think about Manabu letting him go through that.

'Tooru let you go through that...'

Semi unable to stop more tears as he tried to force that voice in the back of his mind to just shut up and leave him alone, feeling a hand on his shoulder that made him jump, snapping his head and was about to scream when he realized that Iwa was just sitting next to him with a worried expression. Looking back and forth between Suga and Iwa, both of them leaning right up against him, both trying to surround him around comforting scents along with Konoha's scent on the shirt and jacket he put on.

"Inhale Semi" Iwa orders in a soothing voice, not sounding demanding with it, but it was a tone of voice that clearly says that it would be a good idea for him to do so, "you need to take in as much calming scents to keep you and your boys at ease, you don't need to strain you and your sons" looking over to them omega with a sad smile, "I would love to be able to meet my nephews."

Suga giving a small smile at that, finding it sweet that Iwa was always so comforting as was always trying to make others feel loved, included and that they belonged.......whether the person asked for it or not, Iwa seemed to always be there. Iwa was there to try and smack Oikawa's stubborn ass to be nice and hear his little brother out, tried to get him to talk to him, was there to hold his hand when he fell to the ground crying after seeing what his own father was doing to Daizo and Daishou in the video; made his heart pound at the sweet and comforting alpha. He was like Daichi in that way since Daichi as been making sure to keep an eye and help comfort Semi as well, knowing Daichi has always had a soft spot for the blond, Semi is a hard worker and was always a sweetheart........a sweetheart that always seemed eager to work hard and oh so willing to please people.

The image of a bright eyes Semi on his first day, big smile and Suga made sure to bring him a birthday cake since Semi was so adamant to work at the hotel the first chance he got. He originally met the omega at the park when Semi was looking at the children play at the park, all by himself and had a newspaper in his lap with a whole bunch of jobs that are hiring.......but he noticed the omega just seemed sad.

Just looking at the children longingly.

He could feel the omega was nothing short of in pain and lost, so he took it upon himself to sit himself next to the omega and just chat with him, ask him about his day and what he was reading in the newspaper, get the omega to be comfortable with him since he could tell that the omega just needed someone to talk to. Told him that his boyfriend was asleep right now since he works late shifts at the bar and usually doesn't get back until nearly six in the morning, usually when Tendou goes to sleep is when he wakes up, so the omega says that him being out and about in the morning is routine for him since he didn't want to wake up his boyfriend since the alpha can be easy to wake up the majority of the time.

Semi wanted a job, but didn't see one that he didn't think he can do......didn't think he was all that qualified with how very little experience he had with things. Suga told him that he could clean at the hotel since they were always hiring, at the word 'clean' was what got the younger omega's attention, saying that he's been cleaning since he was five. Sadly he was fifteen at the time and he had to sixteen to work there, which Suga made sure to book him a spot and immediately called Daichi on the spot and scheduled an interview, dragging the omega to the hotel and made sure that Daichi and his father both saved a spot for Semi, that he can start working as soon as he turns sixteen, which lucky for Semi was less than a month away at that point. Daichi's father was just happy that the omega was telling him the truth about his age at this point and that he didn't take Suga's route and lie about his age and said that he was sixteen when he first started working at the hotel, when all in reality he was actually fourteen......Suga was desperate for a job ever since his father passed away and his mother wasn't being a good parent.

Oldest of four kids and took over the spot of mother and father, being the reason he dropped out of school at such an early age.

Suga getting lucky he was good at his job, dating Daichi and the fact that Daichi's father really liked him when his father in law learned that he was actually the same age as Daichi, actually a few months older than the alpha; having to tell his father in law his real age when it came into question about his pregnancy......telling Daichi a week into his pregnancy as soon as he found out, and Daichi knew that he was going to have to tell his father about it. Since Suga and Daichi were both sixteen when he got pregnant, so Daichi at sixteen and thinking Suga was eighteen.......there could have been legal trouble since Daichi was still considered a minor and he was looked at as an adult.

So yeah that got cleared up, he wasn't even a month pregnant when he ran into Semi.

Giving a sad smile at the blond, remembering Semi's eyes bugging out of his head when Daichi's father said that, Daichi face palming, Suga giving a cheeky smile to his eventual father in law at the time while his father in law looked at him in annoyance.....although he saw him fighting back a smile.

Semi looking at the alpha in shock, "w-what?"

"I know realistically they aren't considered my nephews, but I consider you family......like my baby brother."

Semi's eyes watering more at the words out of the alpha's mouth, hoping that the alpha isn't just telling him this to mess with his emotions.......his emotions have already been played with the majority of his life, he really didn't want to deal with that anymore.

"Look......I know you and I didn't exactly start off on the right foot when I first started to work at the hotel" Iwa sighs as he leans over and gently brushes some of Danuja's hair off to the side as he laid against Semi's chest, his tiny little hand clutching onto the the omega's sweat jacket

"Well I didn't really start off on the right foot" Semi mutters as he gently rubbed the tiny alpha's back, kissing the top of his head that earned a weak purr and looked over to the alpha who looked at him with concern, "the very first thing I said to you was 'glad to know you're useful'......and I wasn't saying it very nicely and talked to you as if you were stupid, and I deserved every look that you gave me."

"No you didn't and don't let what you said to me beat you up" Iwa sighs, "if anything it let me know that you meant business and that you take no bullshit."

"Well.....still wasn't the most appropriate thing in the world to say" Semi sighs as he keeps rubbing Danuja's back gently, finding this sweet yet demanding little alpha very adorable, the tiny alpha clinging onto him and didn't seem to want anyone else right now......although Semi knew as soon as Kita and Suna come in he will want them, which is expected and Semi is surprised that the tiny alpha wants him and was the only one to calm him down, "I could have easily chased you off......not the best with first impressions."

"But a little birdie told me that" Iwa smiles, looking over to Suga briefly with a small blush and snapped his eyes back over to the blond, Suga giving a small chuckle and couldn't help but give a smile and didn't know why he gave a tiny blush at that, Semi looking over to Suga with wide eyes, Suga winking at him before Semi turned his attention back to the alpha, "and you do realize that I don't hold that against you."

"Bu-"

"Eita I really don't" Iwa reassures him with a soft smile, "did I look at you in somewhat of a negative light? Yes I can admit it."

Semi gulps.

"But after working around you for a while and seeing how hard you work and that working at the hotel just seems to make you happy, that you're passionate about the position that you're in" Iwa smiles, Semi feeling like he wants to cry and feels like a crybaby right now, he knows he's already in a low and depressed mood right now but being pregnant with not only one.......but two omega boys, he's going to be expecting his emotions to be everywhere, "and then talking with Suga and him just having nothing but nice things to say about you" Semi feeling himself blush at the thought, looking over to Suga again, the older omega giving him a peck on the cheek and a small giggle as his blush grew, "it got me thinking and I started to think better of you, I was able to look past whatever negative first impression feelings that I used to have against you, and Konoha also having nothing but nice things to say about you as well."

Semi blushing at the thought of his boyfriend and the father of their boys, "yeah?"

"He really has nothing but nice things to say about you, except for the playful jabs that he gives you that you always hit him for" Iwa smiling more at seeing Semi give a tiny smile at the thought of the blond alpha, glad that Semi is with Konoha and not Tendou........Iwa thinking back to the omega's behavior when he first started working with the omega when he was with the redhead versus how he acts now now that he's with Konoha, Semi seemed a hell of a lot more aggressive and just.....just angry when he was with the redhead, and with the things that Oikawa told him about what Semi told him and his father at the Christmas lunch.......it was clear to see why Semi seemed angry and frustrated, Tendou wasn't giving him the love that he obviously needed, wasn't bonding with their baby that made him frustrated and depressed......being able to remember his father telling him when he was helping him study for a test with the health class that he was taking, that it was very VERY important for omegas to have that alpha with them during pregnancy, that the pregnant omega can become lonely, depressed, frustrated and the aggression levels of an omega can heighten, that the omega can feel the baby's emotions and that the littles ones can feel hurt that daddy isn't there to bond with them......so add all that hurt and frustration of Tendou not bonding with their baby, the abuse that Tendou was putting Semi through.......because whether Semi looks at it as abuse or not.......it was clearly abuse, then just add the fact that Semi is an Oikawa and from what he's noticed from the Oikawa family.....is that they're not shy family....at all. Right now he's seen with Konoha......he seems a lot more happier, happy and just constantly wants to be around the alpha and the alpha wants to constantly wants to be around him, Semi being able to see that Konoha really wants these babies with him, the alpha that is constantly singing praises about him.......

And he heard the two of them when they were having sex when they were staying the night at Futakuchi's home after finding Jirou's dead body......he really didn't want to hear it, but they both sounded happy with each other.

He's made a point to borrow Bokuto's headphones, since sometimes when Bokuto runs out of his sleeping medicine he needs wear them to block out all the noise since he gets distracted and is actually easy to wake up when not on the medicine, the alpha really has a hard time sleeping so medicine and headphones help him out.

Thank god Bokuto is always willing to lend a hand.

"So please believe me when I tell you that I'm not angry, I was a little irritated for a bit......but I didn't know you and I don't know what you've been through......" frowning when Semi tenses up a bit, "......Semi you obviously were hurt."

"I....I..." Semi opening and closing his mouth, really not wanting to go back to the hell that is the school.....but he just, he doesn't want them to leave him......he finally finds a place, a group were he can call his family, he just got a new family since Manabu, Kaname and a couple of others during the happier years before the nightmare his life turned into the night of his wedding......technically he's still married to the disgusting old man.....swallowing back some bile, ".....I don't...."

"You said that it took you everything that you had to stay afloat" Iwa says in a soothing voice, knowing that's what Semi needs in this moment, not Oikawa all up in his emotions and snipping at the blond, he knew Semi hit a few spots on the brunette......thinking that it's good for right now that Oikawa isn't in the same room as Semi.

Because that was the most vulnerable he's seen the brunette in years.

God he wants the two of them to have a one on one, that obviously Semi's life isn't perfect, and he knows Oikawa's isn't perfect either.

He still remembers the day that Oikawa came to school looking like a complete mess, dirt all over his school uniform, hair sticking out everywhere, lifeless eyes, dark bags under his eyes and wasn't even putting on his award winning smile and didn't hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears; which is a rare occurrence for him, especially when they were both younger. Oikawa wanted him to meet him in the bathroom during classes, shocked that Oikawa broke down crying, he knows that Oikawa hates it as he perceives himself as weak for letting himself cry and show in anyway that he's upset, remembered that he dropped to his knees and lowered the collar of his shirt to show him the giant bruise that formed on his neck......looked very nasty and that it was obvious that he was choked. He dragged Oikawa out of the school since Oikawa refused to turn his father in, took Oikawa to his home and made the alpha take a shower while he had an argument with the brunette about him going to the hospital to visit his Papa while he was working and tell him what the hell happened. He honestly hated seeing Oikawa breaking down the way he did, how he just pleaded with him to just not say anything. That he's so scared of what his father would do to him if he told; that this was the first time that his father lost it on him and that as long as he just keeps his mouth shut and keeps his distance, then it won't happen again......such stupid logic on Oikawa's part......but that's how Iwa was able to tell that his best friend, his best friend that he considers his little brother, still loves his father deep down.

Even now with Oikawa's reaction to Semi blatantly telling him that their father loves him more than he ever loved Oikawa really hurt him, if Oikawa truly didn't give a damn about his father, he honestly wouldn't have gotten riled up about that, or at least wouldn't take that much offense to that statement......but Oikawa had that wild look in his eyes and he froze. Oikawa doesn't freeze like that unless you REALLY hit that button that shouldn't be pressed in his brother.

Oikawa still loves his father.

He can tell that Oikawa is disgusted by him.

But at the same time he can still see that teenager that just wants his father to love him, Oikawa used to be so close with Tooru and they shared so many good memories with each other, his father introduced him to stargazing and that's something Oikawa loves to do almost every single night......no one can just drop those memories as if they were nothing.

Semi looked down to the infant in his hold, Danuja opening his fox-like eyes to meet the blond's eyes, the alpha blinking up at him and was looking up at him curiously, Semi giving the infant a small smile and pressed a small kiss on his forehead that earned another weak purr that was barely noticeable, only way he could tell that Danuja was even purring was due to the tiny vibration that Semi could barely feel on his chest.

"How long have you had to live like that?"

Semi feeling his eyes watering, Danuja giving another weak purr at the tense behavior that he could feel off of the omega, Semi giving him another kiss and lightly scratched the back of his ear, "long enough."

"How long Eita" Iwa gently pressed, "I want to help you, Konoha wants to help you" Semi feeling guilty for hiding from him, "Tobio I know wants to help you when he hears" more tears pouring down his cheeks, really not wanting to lose one of his best friends, "Keiji I know wants to" more tears pouring down at the thought of the mother of three, really wanting to get rid of this pain and the one thing.....the one thing that has been something that his body is desperately calling out for to get rid of this pain......those fucking pills as much as he doesn't want to admit....

As angry, hurt and how much as he doesn't want to admit that Tendou is right.....Tendou is right about one thing.

He's still considered a drug addict.

A recovering drug addict.

That damn video of Tendou showing him.....how much he didn't recognize himself when he was being a violent and deeply insecure person hopped up on those pills and alcohol.....

Knowing the things that he said in those videos were.......and are still things that he struggles with.

Not being good enough.

Afraid to be alone, refusing to be alone.

Insecure that his body wasn't being worshiped enough by Tendou......and sometimes he feels like his body isn't being worshiped enough by Konoha here and there. How the school ingrained it in his brain that the only way an alpha will ever love him is because of his body......how much his body and face was constantly praised to the point where he thought that he had to look beautiful and be fit all the time, that how he wasn't a person and that he was a sex slave, that it didn't matter what he wanted and that no one paid to talk and get to know him......they just wanted sex.

That sex is the only thing that he's good at.

How he used sex so much in the beginning of his relationship with Tendou to make sure that he kept him, dressed in skimpy, body fitting and seductive clothing to make sure Tendou's eyes were only on him, that it made his ego inflate a bit when other alphas and betas would get their asses kicked by Tendou when they would look and flirt with him.......needed that big strong arms of Tendou's to wrap around his waist possessive when alphas and betas tried to have their was with him. That him as a person wasn't good enough and used sex as a crutch for so long until the towards the end of their relationship, mainly because he watched Suga and Daichi and how they interacted, hearing Suga talk about him and his husband going out and doing stuff with each other and that sex......sex was an added perk. That sex was amazing between the two of them, but that didn't seem to be the main centerpiece with the two of them.

Opened his eyes and did a lot of research about stuff couples loved to do with each other besides dinner and movie here and there and sex, Semi knowing that he's to blame for Tendou just seeming to expect sex from him all the time.

Because he used to want it all the time when he was younger and thought that was the main centerpiece of a relationship.

Seeing just how pathetic and desperate he was to have someone love him, and those pills and alcohol made him more vocal and aggressive about getting it.

He slipped a bit when he was in the hospital after the stair incident that ended his baby's life and ended his relationship with Tendou, after Konoha had to go back to work and couldn't be in the hospital until after he finished his shift, Semi let the need to get rid of the pain and fill the emptiness take over after waking up from having the nightmare of losing his Kazue.....again. He would just pick pocket the doctors when he would ball his eyes out and wanted a hug from someone, which he did want a hug.....but not from the doctors and just wanted a hug and to see Konoha, Tobio and the others again.

But that fucking smile.....that fucking smile that Konoha always gives him.....a smile that just brings a smile to his face and always made his heart pound in his chest ever since the day he met Konoha, his smile and laughter that sounded like music.....that always helped bring a smile to his face when Konoha saw how upset he was getting.....the alpha always seeming to know how to cheer him up one way or another. How much guilt he just felt when he was taking those pain relievers behind his back.

How will Konoha react to him being a drug addict?

How will Tobio react?

How will Iwa act?

How......how will Oikawa react?

Will he use the information against him.....call him pathetic?

What will Tooru do if he found out?

"I-I'm so sorry...." Semi whimpers as he clenches his eyes shut as more tears poured down his cheeks, really scared to tell any of them about his pill popping issue, about the physical, emotional, mental and sexual......especially sexual abuse that he suffered through with at the school......that his own grandfather.....his own f....father......let him go through.....

'No he didn't.....no he didn't, no he didn't, no he didn't, no he didn't, no he didn't....' Semi desperately telling himself internally, really not wanting to dwell on it.....

Iwaizumi grabbed one of Semi's hands when the omega started to break more and more in front of him, having a hard time seeing someone in so much pain and not knowing what he could do to help him out, Suga laying Semi's head on his shoulder and made sure the omega's nose was right up against his scent gland and was crying as the pain and confusion in the omega was coming off of him stronger, "shhh it's ok, no one is going to hurt you anymore."

"I-I-I don't want to go back" Semi whimpers as he inhales Suga's warm and welcoming scent and squeezed Iwa's hand like there was no tomorrow, "......don't make me go back!"

Bokuto, Daichi and some of the others looking at the omega in worry, Iwa holding up his hand as he can tell that Semi doesn't want that much attention on him all that much right now, that he will wave them over if possible. Nao looking at Semi with worry as well and stood up with his hand intertwined with Masaru, Bokuto going ahead and letting him go over to the omega, knowing that it would be good for Semi to have at least have one or some of the little ones comfort him, looking down to see Hikaru looking over to Semi with sad eyes but looked too nervous to get up to check on one of his friends; the small omega knowing Semi ever since Keiji started working at the hotel, Suga babysitting him on a day off to take him to the hotel to visit his mommy when he was pregnant with Isamu, meeting Semi......and Semi was nothing but nice to him.

Gave him an adorable owl toy the next time he saw the blond omega.

"Go hug Semi" Bokuto giving a small smile as he lightly patted the small omega.

"What about Rui" Hikaru looking conflicted as he was taking this responsibility of watching the owl seriously.

"I can guard her cage and make sure she is safe" pecking Hikaru's cheek with a fond smile, "I know you want to see Semi, go hug him since he's having a rough time right now."

"Just like uncle Tobio?" Hikaru frowning.

Bokuto's heart aching at the thought, Tobio and Semi seeming to just not have the best of luck, Tobio going through horrific shit......and just by how Semi is acting right now and just how scared Semi is to open up just like Tobio has a hard time opening up, he can only imagine that what Semi had to go through.....what he had to fight everyday just to survive.....Bokuto getting a feeling that Semi went through some horrific shit himself.

Which just makes him want to hug the pregnant blond despite how much he intimidates him, because this isn't the headstrong omega that he's seen ruling the hotel staff, no bullshit and got the results that he wants, despite being a bit.......aggressive about it, the nicest way he can put it in this moment.

God how much is going on right now?

Futakuchi saying that he knew the beautiful redhead Manabu, which he just feels something familiar about the omega that he can't quite put his finger on it, was with him when he was tortured......which just made him feel even more sick to his stomach just thinking about the younger alpha nearly being killed who knows how many times. That Semi was raised by Manabu and Futakuchi making it pretty clear that the redhead is from the place......this school?

School if he remembers correctly.

This school that doesn't sound like a good place to be if Tooru was literally getting paid to torture Futakuchi by his own father, and from what he remembers is that Tooru own that place?

Yeah he if he remembers that part correctly.

Futakuchi said that Manabu works under Tooru and was also Semi's adoptive mother, a place that sounds very unpleasant with just the torture alone and Semi is from there?

If that's the case.....then he really is scared to hear what Semi is going to end up telling them.

"Yeah he's having a hard time just like uncle Tobio right now" Bokuto nodded, "and I know you will make Semi feel loved and appreciated just like you did with your uncle" gently grabbing the cage and helped the tiny omega up, "I will finish show and tell since they want to know more about the owl, I promise that they won't touch her."

Hikaru gave a small nod, "thank you daddy."

Bokuto feeling an arrow go straight through his heart and felt like he was on cloud nine.......Hikaru just called him his daddy......he can hear 'hallelujah!' playing in the background in his head over and over again, giving the biggest smile that made the tiny omega give him one in return, Bokuto giving him a kiss on the cheek and gave the tiny omega a loud purr, "no problem and I love you too my son."

Hikaru looking happier hearing those words coming out of his mouth, blowing a kiss to his chirping owl, giving a small bow and scurried over to Semi and the other two, his uncle Suga......and one of his favorite alphas......Iwa.

Having a huge crush on the alpha, although he doesn't go about it like Isamu does, which is cry and hug the omega he likes. He doesn't go about it like Nao does, which is go up talk and give a sweet smile, and is more.....how Hikaru thinks about it....he goes about it more smoothly; confident. To Hikaru, he loves his brother deeply despite how mean his brother is being to him right now, but his brother is a bit of an emotional wreck.

Which can be too much for him sometimes......kind of over stimulates him.

How he handles himself when he sees someone that he has a huge crush on?

He admits he can't stop staring at Iwa's biceps and drools a bit......doesn't really talk all that much and just stares.....too nervous to tell him that he likes him.

Hikaru shakes his head a bit and tries to get himself to concentrate again, walking up to Semi as Nao and Masaru parked themselves in Semi's lap, Nao hugging the omega's thigh while Masaru leans his body onto Nao's, placing a hand on Semi's thigh and gave it a small pat. Hikaru shuffled back and forth on his feet with his hands behind his back, lightly tapping on the blond omega's thigh, "ummm.....Mr. Semi?"

Semi took his head off of Suga's shoulder and looked down to the tiny cat eyed omega with a sniff, "what is it sweetheart?"

"You're sad" Hikaru frowns as he didn't know where to sit since Masaru was taking the majority of the lap as he was laying out on, and he didn't want to ruin that since Masaru said that he was feeling funny and that his stomach was hurting him a lot and that everything was too hot, that he wasn't going to be able to play like he normally can, which Masaru held his hand a lot and seemed to very needy in wanting to be next to and touching Nao. Noticing that one of the adult alpha's taking his temperature and talking to him not too long after he came into the room after he was dropped off in here with his cousin and two best friends Dai and Asuga, since his skin is seeming to get hotter and hotter by the hours, he noticed that as soon as the alpha named Ojiro came in, he's been keeping a sharp eye on him and had to get onto him about getting very snippy......and really just seemed to refuse being away from Nao, and Nao's alpha senses seemed to have heightened and was growling at any alpha that seemed to want to lay a hand on the omega, "can I hug you or hold your hand?"

Semi gave a sad smile, "or course sweetie, I would love your sweet hugs and hand holding" looking down to Masaru and tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow......something about the omega and how he's acting is really seeming familiar right now and it was starting to bug him. He didn't pay too much attention since he just so much in his thoughts and couldn't stop crying, but now with the support and comforting scents of Suga and Iwa being able to help him a bit, he's still upset......but at this moment the support and them just letting him cry it out and let him mentally and emotionally prepare for what is to come, and him holding little Danuja and rubbing his stomach to help comfort his boys.

Anytime now.....anytime now he knows he will start feeling the warmth of his boys, he can feel it.

So now that he's observing and feeling that draw to little Masaru, how he's acting is seeming too familiar to him.....but maybe he's just being paranoid....

Semi knew his condition was rare when he was seven years old.......what happened to him was so rare, so he would like to believe that Masaru wouldn't be going into heat at just eight. He hopes not and he wouldn't know that is possible......if he were to be related to this tiny omega then he still would have a hard time with it and was told from a young age that he was one in a million......that this happening was just a fluke......that he was unnatural by quite a few omegas at the school.

"I see you're struggling for a spot" Iwa smiles at the small raven haired omega, Hikaru feeling his face heat up a bit when he looked at the alpha, eyes widening at him.

"Y-Yeah, he's not feeling good and I don't want to move him" Hikaru looking down and shuffling side to side again with a large blush, fingers fidgeting with the floral dress that went to his knees, Masaru looking up to him with a bit of a pained expression as he kept patting Semi's thigh, "he seems comfortable."

"How about you sit in my lap and you can hold Semi's hand" Iwa suggests to the shy omega, giving a friendly smile and couldn't help but give a small chuckle when the omega's cheeks turned red, Semi looking at the raven haired omega with a small smile as he didn't notice this before......but it looks like Hikaru might have an adorable crush on Iwa, "how does that sound?"

Hikaru's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bug out of his head, "your......your lap?!"

"Iwa's lap is comfortable" Nao chirps as he pats the alpha's thigh as he rubs his cheek on Semi's thigh, "I've sat in his lap before, very comfortable!"

Iwa and Semi snort, Masaru craning his neck for a moment to look at the alpha's lap, tilting his head to the side and gave himself a nod as he thought the lap looked comfortable and laid his head on Nao's back, looking up to his best friend and couldn't help but give a very small and subtle smile that no one can see......thinking it was cute at the crush that he's noticed Hikaru has on this alpha, Masaru raising a shaky hand and pointed to the alpha's lap as Nao let out a purr to comfort Masaru and Semi, "sit."

Hikaru gave a jump and looked over to the older omega in Semi's lap, "huh?"

"S-Sit" Masaru repeats with a wink, Hikaru blushing more as he knew that he didn't fool Masaru when it came to his crush, the grey haired omega noticing him looking over at Iwa a lot whenever the alpha is in the room a lot and Masaru has kept trying to push him a bit to get near Iwa.

"I promise I don't bite" Iwa giving a sweet smile that Suga felt his heart pounding in his chest that he had to snap away his head from the alpha and shook his head a bit, looking over to his husband and couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming and proud smile that Daichi was giving Bokuto, seeing his husband kneel down as Asuga was looking at the owl, Daichi and Bokuto pointing to the beautiful owl as Bokuto kept talking about owls, "even if I did bite, your daddies would kick my butt" giving a wink and a small laugh that Hikaru couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"I won't let my daddies beat you up" Hikaru giving a tiny giggle and bit the nail on his thumb, blushing as he looked back down and lightly bounced on the balls of his feet, "that would be very mean."

"Well good to know that you don't want my butt kicked" Iwa snorts and leans forward and held his hand out to the omega, Iwa honestly shocked that a kid of Kuroo's is actually very calm, sweet and quiet.......since Kuroo isn't calm for the most part, he can be nice.....but he can also be an asshole that can be vindictive, and quiet........quiet isn't in the the cat eyed alpha's vocabulary...... but then again Keiji is a calm personality.

Which begs the question that has been bugging Iwa for a while now.......but how in the hell are Kuroo and Keiji are attracted to each other. Not that he has a problem with the two of them together, he honestly thinks Kuroo, Bokuto and Keiji are good together, not something that he would have ever happened, but hey as long as they're happy with each other.

He's just curious.

Just like he's curious at how Oikawa got Tobio to like him.

He doesn't have an issue.......just like with his question with Keiji and Kuroo.....he's curious.

"Go on Hikaru" Semi says in a soft tone as he saw the little omega starstruck and blushing like crazy that Iwa is holding his hand out to him, "he's a very nice alpha and I would really love to hold your hand, you always know how to make me feel better with your love and sweetness."

Hikaru looks shocked at that, "really?"

Semi nods, "yes, you've always been sweet to me and I appreciate it so much."

Hikaru smiling wider and nods, looking over to Iwa's hand and slowly reaches out and placed his small hand on Iwa's big and warm hand, feeling soft to the touch and that made Hikaru's heart pound in his chest, Iwa slowly closing his hands over the omega's and gently pulled him towards him. He helped the small omega onto his lap, Hikaru making himself comfortable in the alpha's lap and couldn't help himself and just purred, Iwa looking shocked at that and Semi and Suga couldn't help but give a small giggle at the scene before them, Hikaru having an adorable crush on Iwa and Iwa looking confused about it all.....which means he hasn't caught on that the seven year old is crushing on him.

"Thank you Mr. Iwa" Hikaru giggles as he looks over to Masaru and Nao with a big smile that he was sitting in his crush's lap.

Nao beaming and gave him a big thumbs up, "I told you his lap is comfortable!"

Masaru giving a small smile before he gave a small grunt as he felt a wave of heat hit him, Semi looking down as he caught that and made him feel more concerned, Suga beating him to the punch and placed the back of his hand over his forehead and felt his head was burning, this worrying Suga as well and stood up, "I'm going to talk to Ojiro real quick and see if he has any medicine."

Iwa and Semi nodding with a frown, Iwa leaning over to feel the omega's forehead when Nao let out a low growl that Iwa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "what was that for?"

"No touching" Nao says as he places a hand on the small omega's head looking miserable.

"Y-You let uncle Suga touch" Hikaru asks with a confused look.

"Suga isn't an alpha" Nao says simply, Masaru leaning his head into Nao's touch.

Iwa and Semi both looking at each other, Iwa raising an eyebrow and Semi giving a small shrug......even though he's fearing the worst with the small omega, "he's not feeling well and the two of them latched onto each other" Semi suggests, which in a sense isn't completely off with an omega in heat.

"I guess" Iwa looking back down to Nao as he wasn't completely convinced, "I wasn't going to hurt him, I was just trying to check to feel his forehead."

"But he's my omega" Nao pouts, Semi giving a small smile and smiled a bit wider when Masaru buried his head in Nao shirt, "no alpha can touch him."

"I think you should just give him this one" Semi says as Iwa just nods, not seeing a point to try and fight with a possessive five year old, he's not going to get his hand bitten or his foot stomped, he wasn't going to be like Oikawa when they went to the eye place when the mansion was first burned down, "instincts."

"Yeah I'm not going to be attacked by this tough alpha" ruffling Nao's hair and Nao giving a big smile at that statement, "doing what he can to protect his omega."

"That's right" Nao chirps as he pats Masaru's head, looking up to Semi, "you're still my best friend!"

"Is Masaru your new boyfriend?" Semi asks with a small smile.

"Are you mad" Nao questions with his head tilted to the side.

"No I'm not sweetheart, I got a new boyfriend and you got a new boyfriend" kissing Nao's head that Masaru quirked an eyebrow at, clutching onto Nao's shirt tighter, Semi and Iwa being able to tell that Masaru was starting to get a little possessive look in his eyes at that action.......and they both have to admit that it's a bit intimidating for an eight year old, "I'm so happy for you and you're always going to be my best friend."

"And you will always be my best friend too" Nao giggles as he hugs the blond omega's thigh and purred, looking over to Masaru and kissed him on the cheek, Masaru looking nothing but taken off guard by that action and his whole face turned a deep shade of red that even Ojiro thought was hilarious as he looked over to them when Suga asked him about medicine, "and you are my boyfriend!"

Masaru's face turning a deeper shade of red that Semi and Iwa thought the small omega was going to self implode, "b-boyfriend?"

Nao nods his head and leans his head on Masaru's.

Hikaru leans over and holds his hand out to Semi, staring at him with his beautiful blue cat eyes that is gunmetal blue just like Keiji's, Semi gently grabbing his hand and gave it a small kiss, "thank you sweetheart, you always know what to do."

Iwa giving Hikaru's head a small pat that earned another blush and tiny purr, "you're an amazing friend to Semi."

"T-Thank you Mr. Semi and Mr. Iwa" Hikaru responds as he leans his head on Iwa's biceps and squeezed the blond omega's hand.

Iwa rocking his body side to side and tried to not laugh at one of the small alpha's looking over at him with a pout.......wouldn't be surprised if they were wanting to be in his position of holding the young omega, looking to Semi being surrounded by the little ones......being able to tell that they're helping him stay calm. Giving a tiny smile at the adorable sight, little Danuja looking up to Semi and the two of them have locked eyes on each other, Semi placing a small kiss on his forehead, seeing Semi giving a longing look at the tiny alpha.

"You and Konoha will have your boys" Iwa assures him, "I know you will."

"So scared that something will happen" Semi sniff and took a deep breath, trying to erase the image of the stairs in his mind.....becoming so paranoid of those fucking things and is scared everytime he goes near and sometimes has to force himself to walk down the stairs when he would have to walk down the stairs going up and down to Konoha's apartment on the second floor, Semi gulping, ".......it's happened way too many times, lost so many and I sadly know how much I've lost..."

Iwa frowning at the pained look on Semi's face, "......how long have you been trying to have children?"

Semi's lip quivering......he knows he's going to be spilling the beans to the others anyways.....but still.....he felt disgusting and a fucking whore that he was forced to and then it turned into something that he ended up craving.....trying to have children since he was eleven, "......I miss them all so much..."

Iwa hearing the voice crack and leaned his head on the omega's, ".....please tell us Semi....."

Semi's lips quivering more and tears just poured down his cheeks, "....you all will leave m-me...." placing another kiss on Danuja's head and felt Hikaru's small hand squeeze his, Nao purring and Masaru patting his thigh, ".....I don't w-want you too....but...." looking to Iwa from the corner of his eyes, "....you all will hate me.....I'm filthy..."

"Don't you dare say that" Iwa softly scolds as he let the omega cry on him, "we all love you and we want to be there for you...." rubbing his cheek against Semi's head, ".....you, Tobio and Keiji all got that omega getaway coming up......I hear that you want to go to the beach."

"Ho-"

"Your boyfriend is happy that you get the chance to go see the ocean for the first time" Iwa giving a small chuckle at the blond blushing, "you excited?"

Semi gives a small nod, "I am, Tobio and Keiji are letting me pick...."

"That's amazing, I know they're excited to be able to hang out with you, I think it would be good for you three."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Iwa nods, "three best friends who have been through a lot, you all need a break."

"Break" Semi sniffs, "yeah that would be nice."

Iwa smiling, "so, what names have you and Konoha thought about?"

Semi jumping, "huh?"

"Names, names for your boys" Iwa responds, "Oikawa and Tobio have a name for their little omega."

Semi lift his head up with wide eyes, "and Tobio hasn't said anything to Keiji and I yet?"

"He wants to, him and Oikawa planned to tell all of us when we're all together" Iwa chuckles at the omega's love for little ones and his friendship with Tobio, "I already know the name even though they haven't told me it yet."

Something that Iwa is going to leave up to Oikawa and hoping that the alpha will tell Semi that they lost a little brother years ago, taking a wild stab that Semi doesn't know about Aito.

"Really" Semi smiling at that, babies seeming to help Semi out with his mood if Konoha isn't around.

"Yeah but they're telling" Iwa chuckles, "I don't want to hear your brother nagging at me until the end of times because I told him the name of his and Tobio's little omega before they had a chance to."

Semi rolling his eyes as he can believe that......still not really all that happy with Oikawa, but out of respect for Tobio he will wait in anticipation, "I don't blame you."

Iwa snorts, "so figured out any names?"

"Well.....Konoha and I can only agree with one name right now" Semi replies, ".....our second baby name we can't find a name that......that fits."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he and I went back and forth and none of them felt......right you know, first name it felt right, like no doubts whatsoever and like it was made for one of our children" Semi explains as he leans his head against the wall behind him, Iwa nodding, "and well we went back and forth for the second names, you know names that he and I both liked and well.....there was a name he said that I wasn't feeling, then I would say a name and then he wouldn't be feeling it either.....needless to say it pissed me off."

"Well I can see where it can get a bit irritating" Iwa nods with a quirked eyebrows, "guess you're just looking for that name that just wins your heart over the moment you hear it?"

"Yeah" Semi sniffs with a small nod, "Konoha kept calling me a weenie everytime I told him a name that I liked that I would have thought would have worked wonderfully with our second son."

Iwa rolls his eyes with a chuckle, "oh dear god, he's a character alright."

"I kept hitting him everytime he called me that and called him a twat" Semi responds as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Iwa doing whatever he could to not laugh at the weird couple, they definitely are made for each other alright, "and by the end of it he got turned on because apparently me hitting him gets him off" Iwa face palmed as he wished he didn't know that, "and I've come to learn that my pregnancy with Konoha I get very horny....." Semi trailing off for a moment as Iwa looked like he REALLY didn't want to know that and covered Hikaru's ears, the young omega looking up at the two of them curiously and blushed more at the attention and touch that he's getting from his crush, "WHAT I've never been extra horny when I became pregnant with Tendou's babies, I've always been vomiting and usually have really painful cramps that make me extra irritable, this is a first for me ever in all my years of getting pregnant."

"Huh, interesting, how did you learn you were pregnant then?"

Semi looking off to the side with a gulp, "well....."

"Tooru told you didn't he?" Iwa questions with a sigh, Semi nodding as the thought of his father just all around made him so fucking depressed and so confused.......he's really hurt.....very confused......he didn't know his father was capable of doing that......

Made his heart ache.

"When?"

"You know the night Konoha and I invited you guys to come over to our apartment?"

Iwa jumps, "friend.....so that's who you were talking to?"

Semi nods as he gave another small kiss on the infants head, the alpha closing his eyes with a small and content purr, Iwa being able to tell that the omega was definitely a good replacement for Kita, which is all the more convincing for the alpha that Semi and Kita are related, "yeah, he told me that there were going to be a few people in the apartment that weren't going to be happy seeing him there" giving a small sigh as he just bows his head, "which obviously is Oikawa and I'm going to also say you and Futakuchi."

"Yeah...." Iwa nods, "I honestly can't stand him even though personally he's never done anything to me."

Semi narrowing his eyes slightly, "then why hate my father?"

"Because of the stuff he put your brother through, the stuff that he does to others and acts like the most innocent person in the world that everyone just eats up every little word that comes out of his mouth" Iwa says simply and wasn't deterred by the look on the omega's face, still expecting the omega to still be emotional and just full of different kinds of emotions about his father, "it's not shit that I stand for."

"What do you mean the stuff that he put Oikawa through" Semi raising an eyebrow, "what was so fucking bad that my brother went through to warrant you to hate him?"

"Not that your father full out physically abused him all the time" Iwa starts off, Semi giving him a questioning look, "but your father had went overboard with hurting your brother when they would get into an argument. To me if he was being disrespectful for no fucking reason and his father didn't give him a reason to, then in all honesty I think Oikawa deserves to get a good slap upside the head or a nice headbutt" Iwa explains as Semi's full attention on him, Iwa looking up to the ceiling as he kept rocking his body side to side that it made Hikaru get a little sleepy, using his free arm and wrapped it around his arm and dozed off, Semi looking at the older male to see if he could see a trace of deceit......he knows that he shouldn't with the fucking video.....the video that makes him want to cry his eyes out and is still in shock from it all, but he couldn't help himself, "but over half the time your father purposely led him on, purposely pushed his buttons, and the two of them used to very close and were like two peas in a pod so his father knew what to say and do to rile him up."

That took Semi off guard, "they use to be close?"

Iwa nodded, "I came into the picture and became friends with him when we were both around five years old, and for a few years after that the two of them were like twins in looks and personality, carbon copy in every way."

Semi nods.

"They used to try and catch aliens all the time" Iwa giving a small smile as he remembers how happy he was when his dad would pick him up after a playdate, how he and his daddy were for sure going to catch the big and cool looking aliens that he and his daddy spotted, "both used to go to big sporting events together when Tooru would have some free time here and there from his job, both of them both used to match all the time and they both are big picture takers.....well selfie takers I should say."

Semi couldn't help but give a small frown at that, this actually making him upset since Oikawa seemed to have it all......but how in the hell did their relationship get to a point where they can't be in the same room without egging each other on and piss each other off on purpose, like they were never happy with each other and never once.....never once did he see the two of them make a small attempt to be nice to each other.......to even hug each other, he noticed at one point how they both practically jumped opposite directions when their thighs slightly brushed up against each others.

"But your father.......he's not sane...." Iwa sighs, "I honestly hate talking bad about others, I really do, but it was like as the years went by......the worse he seemed to get..."

"What do you mean by that exactly" Semi feeling his eyes water up, really just.......he doesn't know what to think anymore and it's depressing him.

"Like his happiness seemed to become more and more......staged, faked I should say" Iwa correcting himself, "he didn't seem genuine with a lot of things as the years went by and during that time their relationship soured, when he was eleven his father uhh...." Iwa knowing that Oikawa would get very pissed off at him if he were to tell Semi that their own father literally came home one night and his father just seemed out of it......like you can tell that something is off in his father's demeanor. How Oikawa told him that you can just tell that he wasn't the same person that he literally saw that morning, he didn't bother to fake his happiness, he didn't bother to hide the fact that he was just.......just in a RAGE, that the blank stare before he was attacked was nothing short of scary since Tooru is a person that always was open to showing emotion, genuine or faked, there was always emotion there......so him emotionless was something that Iwa hoped to never see in person. Oikawa told him that he didn't do one thing......he didn't do one thing that his father and mother wanted him to do and of course Oikawa......well he certainly didn't help matters since Oikawa slowly started to act out around that time, when their relationship with each other really started to get poor......well a defiant and stubborn eleven year old and Tooru who is not one to be fucked with, especially on a day where he just seemed to have no patience whatsoever and just seemed to be out of it.......next thing he knew he was being tackled to the floor after him and his father had a screaming match with each other.

November tenth was the night that Oikawa told him that it happened, Oikawa didn't come to school for a few days after the incident, Oikawa telling him that he was sick and that if he could have his notes taken since the two of them had almost ever class together, when all in reality he learned that Oikawa had ran away from home during that time period. Didn't want to be near his father since Oikawa told him that he felt his vision going black and felt like his father was going to kill him.......he was scared......Oikawa didn't flat out say it to him, but he knew inwardly that Oikawa was and in his opinion even now, is scared of his own father. Oikawa didn't tell him where he hid for those days, just that he just left a message to his father that he was going to be at a friend's house.

That's was the most vulnerable he had seen Oikawa, he saw a change in Oikawa after that......he was more angry, more vindictive.

Out of respect for Oikawa he knew he couldn't tell Semi about it without being shunned and being given the silent treatment.

"God your brother would murder me if I were to tell."

Semi seeing nothing but sadness and frustration in the alpha's eyes, "about what?"

"Tch, it's uhh....lets just say that when they fought each other.....it escalated a bit" Iwa sighs as Semi's eyes widening at that, ".....lets just put it at that."

"Like throwing punches?" Semi looking very concerned when the alpha nodded, "my brother and father have both hit each other?"

Iwa nodded, "multiple times actually."

Semi's jaw dropping.

"Yeah, although what I can't tell you was the worst fight between the two, well as far as I know since your brother doesn't like to talk about it" the alpha continues, "Oikawa lived with me at my home officially since he was fifteen, but he's spent so much time at my place years before that he might as well have lived there his whole teen years."

This making Semi's mind race more, confusing him more about his brother and father.

Really wondering what in the hell his brother had been through......he wants to question and see that Oikawa has the perfect life, but Iwa is telling him that it was pretty much the opposite. He wants to question Iwa......but what does the alpha have to gain from lying to him, there is obviously a reason why Tooru and Oikawa just seem to just hate each other.

Questioning his father in his mind, the horrible things he did in the video that he didn't even know he was capable of.......the glee his father had when he was torturing Daizo.....the glee he just had with hurting and bringing on bad memories in Futakuchi.....that Futakuchi was put in the school.

How Daizo is in the school at this very moment.

How Futakuchi was in the school.....and his father just seemed to.....take so much fucking glee in making Futakuchi relive his obvious suffering at the school....

'What happened?'

That's when it was hitting Semi, the reality setting in him that Futakuchi caught on that he was from the school, that his brother and friends were going to hear him talk about his suffering......

"Lets go back go the topic about your babies" Iwa says in a soothing voice as he rubs Semi's back in soothing circles, "you look green, do you need to throw up?"

Semi sure as hell wanted to, "I'm good...."

"You're crying and spaced out and your face turned green" Iwa looking at him with a deadpan expression, "like we're working with Tobio since he still likes to lie through his teeth often about how he feels, quit lying about how you actually feel, you two don't know how to hide your emotions all that well and still try to act like everything is fine and dandy, life doesn't work that way as much as we all want it to."

"I know I know" Semi swallowing back the bile that he could feel in his throat, trying so hard to make himself stop crying.

"We're all family and we all just want you to be happy and trust us."

Semi was about to argue against him about not trusting the others, but then an image of Konoha looking at him with so much hurt in his eyes, being able to just see him hurt and down.....something that he feels awful about since Konoha is a happy and chill person, he's always trying to help him and is always trying to cheer him up.....Konoha has been loving and somewhat open with him. He wishes more open with him since he didn't know Konoha was in a gang and hasn't told him all the things that he's done in the gang, but then again he knew he shouldn't be talking, he knew he was being unfair.....

He wasn't trusting his alpha.

So in return Konoha seemingly isn't opening up to him.

That thought as he realizes this......that his amazing boyfriend feels like he doesn't trust him making him cry harder.

"I'm a bad boyfriend....I'm a b-bad omega" Semi whimpers as Suga and Ojiro start walking up to them with a medicine bag, holding Danuja up closer to him, the tiny alpha giving a weak purr that had some hitches in them, but overall the little guy is trying, Nao hugging his sitting himself up and hugged Semi.

"I love you.....you are a good boyfriend to blondie" Nao giving his purrs, one hand still intertwined with Masaru's, Masaru patting his hand on Semi's thigh and gave a small whine at another cramp.

Iwa inwardly laughing at Nao's nickname for Konoha, but kept a straight face and wrapped an arm around Semi's waist, the omega leaning into the alpha's touch as tears still poured down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy......the omega lost, hurt and guilty.

"You're not a bad boyfriend, Konoha just seems to be the happiest alpha in the world when he's with you" Iwa coos, "he very much loves you, I know he's sad that you aren't talking to him.....but you know it's not because he thinks your a bad omega....far from it."

"Then why" Semi giving a small cough as he just looks miserably at the older male, "because I'm feeling like shit right now."

"It's because he feels like he's failing you and that he's not being a good enough for you" Iwa responds calmly.

"Far from it!" Semi giving a small hiccup as he slightly raises his voice at the alpha, "he's the best lover and boyfriend I've ever had!"

"I know he's a good alpha and you're a good omega, so you need to quit putting yourself down" Iwa scolds, this being all too familiar as he has had this talk with his little brother before, his brother always feeling like he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't being the perfect omega.

That he wasn't good enough for Daishou.

In his mind back then he blamed Daishou for making his brother feel like he wasn't good enough, wasn't being reassuring enough.......even though Iwa knows now that Daishou was doing what he could and that Hisahito was just........he was just a sad omega that was scarred from the past.....held insecurities that beat him down again and again.......until he just felt like he couldn't fight back anymore, now looking back at his pitiful behavior in his teen years and felt like he added his brother's stress with outcasting Daishou.

Hisahito fighting to have his......his fiance at the time to be treated with love and equality.

Feeling even more like a shitty brother that he wasn't supportive with his and Daishou's relationship at all.

Lightly shaking his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts before he broke down on the spot just like Semi.......one of them needs to be strong right now.

"You two are amazing for each other, he worships you and you cling onto him and love on him too......you two are just so happy from what I've seen" Iwa giving a soft smile as he could see Semi's cheeks turn red, "he wants you to tell him everything just like I know you want him to tell you everything, relationships are a two way street Eita......you got to open up to him....." giving him a small squeeze, ".......he wants to be able to hold and comfort you when we he and the others get back, he wants to help you just like we all want to help you...."

Semi giving out a sniff, "......it's.....it's going to be h-hard..."

"I know it is" Iwa nods, "I'm not expecting you to be all sunshine and rainbows, but this....not only will this help get the burden off your shoulders......but this will help your bond with Konoha grow, this will help your bond with the rest of us grow.....your family to all of us and we all want to help and be there for you."

Semi giving out a sniff and a nod.

"Just like me, you and the others were all there for Tobio in his time of need, we're going to be there for you."

Semi trying so hard to not cry even more at the overwhelming love from his Elite kin, Suga nodding as he heard what the alpha said, he and Ojiro kneeling down in front of Masaru with a wet rag, thermometer and medicine, giving a nod himself.

"Just like we know that it will be difficult with having to relive those memories, that it will take a toll on you for a while just like Tobio, we will all still be there for you....you, Tobio and Keiji can bond over all of this and just.....talk it out....I'm not expecting you to tell us every little thing right off the bat."

Semi nodding.

"But we want you to slowly work yourself up to it" Iwa giving him a sad smile, "you don't have to hide yourself anymore."

"P-Promise that you won't turn you b-back on me?"

Iwa nodding as he wasn't going to lose anyone again, "I promise, just like when the time comes for Oikawa, my Papa and I spill our lives after you, when the time comes.......promise to not leave me and the other two? Like be angry......because we're not innocent and things will be.....things will make a lot more sense when we tell you......but promise that in the end that you won't hate me, your brother and Akinari?"

"I....I know I can't judge...." Semi seriously wandering with how sad and guilty the alpha looks right now.......what went on with the Elites, "in the end, I will do the same like y-you will do for me......you're being a good help right now...."

"That was his intention" Suga giving him a small kiss on the forehead as he stuck the thermometer in Masaru's mouth, Iwa giving a small blush and a heartwarming smile to the omega.....wandering how angry.....if Suga will even want to continue being his friend whenever he and the others learn how shitty he, Oikawa and Akinari were to his younger cousin.

His younger cousin that just wanted someone to love him.

Someone that just wanted comfort after the death of his mate.

Taking a deep breath as he didn't need to breakdown now.

"So what is the name that you and Konoha have for one of your babies?" Iwa wanting to talk about something that will perk up the omega for just a little longer, just a little longer until the others get back.

"Ohhhh, I'm curious" Suga giggles as he lightly brushes the little omega's bangs out of his face, his face a little red and was starting to feel a little sweaty, Nao watching Suga wipe a cool damp washcloth on his forehead, giving the seemingly sick omega a worried look as he squeezes his hand, Masaru weakly squeezes his hand back, "what's the name of our new two additions to the hotel family?"

"Baby...." Hikaru mumbles in his sleep as he lightly squeezes Semi's hand and hugs onto Iwa's muscled arm more with a small smile, the adults all giving a small giggle at the omega being adorable even in his sleep.

"Well....since Konoha and I can only agree on one baby name right now...." Semi giving a small smile to his slightly swollen stomach, loving his two little boys so much that he already can't picture life without them......the two of them being little bright lights in his and Konoha's world, "Konoha and I are naming one of them....Hide."

Iwa giving a big smile at that as Suga gushes as he continues to help Masaru, Ojiro helping as much as he can without Nao growling at him, but the alpha giving a smile at that name.

Happy that Konoha found someone and was starting a family.....something that he would have thought to be nearly impossible when he was around Konoha years back, 'proud of you Konoha.'

"Konoha Hide."

All of a sudden feeling a burst of warmth in his stomach, a strong, warm and welcoming warmth of his little boys making their presence known in him, looking up to the ceiling with the biggest smile....his little boys being able to help him in this moment.

He knows that talking about the school will be hard.

But not only does he have Konoha and the others........but he's now got his babies warmth to envelope him in.....missing this warmth so fucking bad......

He needed this right now.

And he knows Konoha will need it to.

"I love you too boys."

 

-

 

"Ohhhhh, such a tough guy!" Tendou cackles as he dodges Konoha's knife, eyes going crossed eyed as the nose nearly sliced his nose, grabbing Konoha's wrist as was about to twist it when Konoha flicked his wrist of his free hand, out coming a knife and aimed it at Tendou's neck, not giving a damn in his rage fueled mind as he was just done with this redhead. He honestly tried to keep cool and he really wanted to get this over with without anyone getting hurt, but the moment he decided that he wanted to raise that saw blade bat at Futakuchi he was done, son of bitch wants Daishou for some reason and was trying to kidnap him.....and hopefully hasn't and was hoping that Oikawa, Atsumu, Oomimi and Futakuchi were able to reach him in time........he hopes that Kita and Suna were able to handle Osamu.

He's pretty sure Kita does, but he knows Kita cares a lot about Osamu, they grew up and have worked with each other for so many years.......so he doesn't know exactly came out of that fight.

What really made him flip his lid and wasn't going to hold back on his boyfriend's ex, was the fact that he saw Tobio unconscious with a bleeding nose.....just out cold and knew Kuroo, Yuu, Kenta and Akinari would never hurt him like that.....and for the fact that Tendou just really wanted to hit Tobio before Atsumu came in guns ablazing......so he has a very good idea of how Tobio is now all of a sudden out cold.

Really REALLY wanting to know where all that blood is coming from all over Tobio's body.

Konoha isn't fond of someone wanting to lay a hand on his family, his family member that is pregnant.

Tendou is going to send him over the edge if he so much as lays another goddamn hand on a pregnant omega again.

Tendou only gave a smirk when he grabbed the fist with the knife in it, both of his hands now in the redhead's hands, "nice try."

"I want to kill you, you know that" Konoha growls as his left eye gave a twitch as he was having a hard time keeping himself in check right now, "why do you feel the need to lay a fucking hand on pregnant omegas you fucking pathetic eagle?!"

Tendou having a hard time keeping the alpha from lunging the knife in his throat, his arms shaking at the strength of the blond alpha but still kept on his smirk and tried to act like handling him was nothing, "the pathetic bitch deserves it."

"Really" Konoha giving a look of disbelief at the defiant looking redhead, gritting his sharp teeth as he struggles against the hold of the older alpha, "he only hit you in retaliation for knocking one of his best friend's down the stairs that could have killed him, you could have killed the mother of my children! You fucking killed Kazue! Your own goddamn child you son of a bitch!"

Tendou's eye twitching and gave a low growl as the two of them struggled against each other.

"NO NO" Konoha spoke up as he was feeling himself starting to slip a little bit, blinking as his vision faded for a split second, being able to regain his stance before Tendou could tackle him to the ground, Konoha's eyes dilating just a tad, his left eye twitching, "NO YOU WERE NEVER A FATHER TO THAT PRECIOUS LITTLE ONE, I BONDED WITH HIM, I LOOKED AT HIM AS MINE, HE WAS MY BABY! HE WAS MY FUCKING BABY AND YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

Tendou seeing Konoha's eyes get a bit of a wild look in them that he's never seen before, tilting his head to the side as this is.....this was was different from the rage that Konoha had when they last had their one on one after the.....incident with Semi and Kazue.

"So I swear to god don't you ever.....EVER lay a hand on Tobio and Semi again! Don't you fucking dare hurt my other omega friends either, don't hurt my family point blank fucking period or I will personally shove this knife in your fucking throat" Konoha threatens as his wild look in his eyes gained intensity, "I don't want to lose anyone!"

"Oh boo-hoo" Tendou grunts as he felt the blond put more force against his hands, the blade creeping closer up to his throat and gave a big smile despite the fact that this is the second.......or was it the third......hell he didn't remember since Konoha pulled knives out on him and threatened to cut his cock off when he attacked him when Semi was being taken to the hospital, but at this point he was kind of used to look up or down at the blond alpha with a knife up to his throat, "I'm a fucking gang member that wasn't raised on high moral ground like you were in your fucking religious household" spitting at the blond with a disgusted look, "I personally don't know if there is a god out there or not, but I don't want to hear about how much I'm going to be going to go to hell, how much I'm a bad person" eye twitching at the thought of the blond being able to live in a big home......being able to be around his own father while his passed away......he only knows what his father looked like because of a fucking picture.....

His father taken away from him.

He never knew his mother.....never knew what he/she even looked like......Konoha was able to have that, he was able to have everything that he didn't fucking have.

And then he took his fucking omega......the only fucking omega that he couldn't walk away from, that he can't stop thinking about.

Every single fucking thing about the alpha pisses him off......he honestly wished he would have seen right through this nice act that this fucking alpha has.......no one is this nice, no one is this 'innocent'........he's learned a bit about him with some fucking digging in his free time when he first went back to his family....his family that he loves and was lucky that they took him back after leaving them for a stripper.....

That fucking stripper that he was immediately smitten with the moment he saw the blond swinging on the poll, those fucking booty shorts and the bra that he wore over his small breasts at the time, learning that he went through a miscarriage not too long before Tendou met him. His hair was a bit longer than the normal length that he started to cut his hair and was always amazed that the dark tips on his hair always popped back now even twelve hours later, seeing all these alphas sitting around with boat loads of money, all cat calling and whistling at him, learning that he was still a little new but was already a favorite, a favorite that was willing to do private sessions for extra money.........which technically were private, up close and personal dances......but he wasn't dumb that it was pretty much the sex rooms.....and boy did Semi have stamina, could go round after round after round, very flexible that they could literally could have sex with each other almost anywhere since he he could just twist his body into almost any shape and angel......fucking his ex in the hotel a few times when Semi was stressing and it was his night off from the bar that he was able to get thanks to him having connections that he's made in nearly every gang area possible, fucking his omega in one of the small supply closets that barely fit the two of them during Semi's lunch break. Amazed that Semi was only his age......he acted so much older and with the way he swayed those delicious and hypnotizing hips that can pop boners even to the dumbasses who aren't attracted to his ex that was a walking sex expert.....literally no one can top his beauty, his way in the bedroom......he hates to admit it but the sex was so good with the omega that it kept him from walking out of their relationship when he had a hard time handling the omega and his pill and alcohol addiction.....well pills more than the alcohol, but the omega seemed to love to mix them and made him......how can he put this.....

Semi wasn't Semi anymore.

He never had thoughts of leaving Semi once he started to get a better handle of himself......and he couldn't really understand the omega's willingness to try and stay away from the pills, Tendou had been trying to get him help for god knows how long and Semi kept refusing, refused to talk about what led him to be a fifteen year old stripper that was addicted to pills and wanting children......since normal fifteen year olds didn't even want to start a family, they were too busy with school and just being a kid......live free and enjoy life while he could and THEN worry about getting married, bonding and having children. But Semi just seemed to get very upset with him when Tendou would try and pry him of information about his childhood, hell he tried to get information from all of his sources and they came up empty, no records of the omega in the area where Semi was working as a stripper......like Semi wasn't even apart of this world until he entered that strip club.

He knows he's not perfect in the slightest and still can't get over the guilt of what he had done......but he couldn't help but just blame Konoha for being the reason why he and Semi had that fucking talk in the bedroom that resulted tragedy of Semi and.....him taking out.....taking out an unborn child.

That not sitting well on his stomach at all and the mental image of Semi laying there unconscious bloody, battered, bruised.......and broken.

But if there was seriously one person who he just blamed for having turn on him......who came onto his pregnant boyfriend behind his back that led to the stairs incident......he blamed the blond in front of him.

"I was born a fucking gang member that lived in the streets my whole life, had people that I love around me die, had to train up not only because I was kind of forced to when I was younger, but it was the smarter decision" Tendou gritting his teeth harder when the knife was slowly inching its way up to his throat, seeing nothing but wild and unquenchable rage in the blond's eyes, "you fight and prey on others to survive, if you don't you're just a meek weak piece of shit that will be eaten alive and will not make it far in our way of life, a life that while yes you were apart of, you still don't know over half the shit that people like Kita and I had to go through, because while I can't stand that omega, he's grown up in this world and even he had to learn the lesson that he wasn't going to survive this world unless you learn how to stand up for yourself and fight" shoving his hands towards the blond, giving a small creepy smile when he saw that Konoha was struggling too, Konoha not having proper footing and was sliding on the snow and slippery ground, "that's why he's in a leader position of one of the strongest gangs out there, because not only did he become chummy with his old boss, but because he worked his way up through blood, sweat and tears just like I had to, you got to live in a fucking big home with two parents and quite a few siblings, got to have a secure place to live, didn't have to fight every single fucking day like my family and I have to!"

Konoha's eyes widening as he was letting the thought process through his head......he's never told Tendou about his religious upbringing, as far as he remembers he hasn't told Semi about his religious upbringing.....he knows that he's told Semi and most of the group that he has eleven siblings and he's smack dab right in the middle of the twelve kids...well as far as he knows his mother could have had more.....who was he kidding his mother did have more, they didn't believe in birth control or any kind of other kinds of medication and his mother and father go at it a lot since he knows that his father believes that the woman, since he fucking hates omegas so he has only ever been with his mother who is a beta woman, is there to be the caretaker and the babymaker, "how......how did you know I grew up in a religious household?"

Tendou smirks, "oh I have connections blondie."

"You dug into my past" Konoha's heart pounding in his chest as he hopes......he sincerely hopes that Tendou doesn't know about the reason why he's having to take a lot of pills just so he can function somewhat normally like a human being, starting to panic inwardly.

"Yup yup" Tendou giggles as he shoves Konoha as he lets go of the younger alpha's wrists at the same time, Konoha losing his balance and fell on his ass, not being as quick as Tendou as the alpha already had his saw blade bat pointed at his head, the blade just millimeters away from the blond's neck, "you really need to get your head out of your ass and pay attention to the fact that you were slipping."

"Don't chastise me" Konoha shifting himself back slightly, Tendou following his movements and moved his saw blade bat up slightly as the sharp edges lightly touch his neck, trying so hard trying to not show his fear in front of this alpha, "you're the last fucking person to be doing such a thing."

"Tch" Tendou rolling his eyes with a chuckle, eyes landing back down on him with his trademark creepy smile, "connections told me that you're a goddamn mess."

Konoha tensing up, "elaborate."

"Dear god you're like Semi" his eye twitching at that, "you know exactly what I'm talking about, you know exactly what I'm eluding to and yet you won't come out and admit it, quit playing stupid....well more stupid than you already are" chuckling at Konoha's glare, "no no, own up to it that your really a monster under that stupid facade of yours."

"I'm not a monster" Konoha gulping as he forces himself to keep eye contact with the redhead, really starting to freak out and was really wondering how much he exactly does this guy know, "I have no idea what you're aiming at here, what did I do that would make me a monster?"

Tendou giving another eye roll and licked his lips, pursing his lips as he squatted to his knees, "come on Konoha, from one gang member from another we all have our demons, we all are pieces of shit and have done illegal shit. We are all fucked up in the head, some more than others and to me you know EXACTLY just how fucked in the head you are without all those fucking pills, especially those 'happy pills' that you showed Semi and I when we hung out at your apartment" Konoha's eyes widening a bit more and started to breath heavily, feeling his vision get black dots for a brief moment before snapping his attention to the madman looking at him with a smug smile, "you know after you saved MY omega in the elevator after those two bitches just left Semi begging, pleading and crying in their, he was pregnant at that time too so he was scared, more scared for the baby over himself....." Konoha gulps as he remembers that day clear in his mind, just hearing Semi cry and beg for someone to just set him free, that he needed to keep his baby safe......still remembering Semi looking at him for a brief moment as the firefighters opened the door as he helped them, the omega looking at him with shock since at that point the omega didn't want much to do with him.........like the omega was shocked that he was still there after talking to him and trying to sooth him from as best as he could as they talk to each other from the jammed door of the elevator, came up running to him and gave him a big hug and clung onto him for dear life, Konoha holding onto him as if there was no tomorrow and was doing what he could to sooth the beauty, "......you know it got me curious since you were working with me omega at the time......then I remember how I saw a tiny peak of the tattoo that you have on your back." 

Konoha tensing up.

"Note that I didn't really see much of it, so you know I didn't really care too much about it, I mean you were apart of the gang world not too long before I left" Tendou smiles, "you really didn't go out and go out on missions with Kita until after I left. But since you mentioned happy pills.....it got me a little skeptical that you might not be all completely there" poking his head with his free hand and gave a tongue pop, "but since you keep those things that locked up and hidden I couldn't get my hands on the pills, I had a hard time getting into it so good for you for being able to be the only person to get into your pills....." Tendou quirking an eyebrow, "......then he and I were talking not too long before you and Semi had those dance lessons where you fondled and kissed Semi, him basically thinking it was neat and that after all these years of knowing you, he never knew and was a little pouty that you didn't show him.......the fucking fox tattoo on your back."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed" Tendou nods, "I didn't want to believe it, but then again me being an old gang leader at the time and you working so close to my omega......it left me with keeping a sharp eye out on you, well I already kind of was to begin with since you like to hang around Semi and I knew the look of attraction for my omega that you had, so that just made my suspicions worse."

'Fuck' Konoha trying so hard not to panic as Konoha inched the blade closer and closer, gulping and wincing slightly when he felt the blade cut his skin, feeling a trickle of blood run down his throat.

Knowing that Tendou knowing his issue, him wrongfully trusting the alpha in the past is more than likely going to bite him in the ass........all he was doing was taking his pills at the scheduled time that he had set with his doctor and therapist and he half expected them to reject his invite to chill out at his apartment and he cook them dinner after what happened to Semi. Tendou asked as he pulled out his pill bottle to take it, he just told them they were his happy pills that helped him out since he needed help to go through the day .

Really starting to regret it.

"Of course around the time I started my digging is when you decided to move in on Semi" Tendou giving him a dark look, "and in my rage filled mind after you attacked me and after I woke up from being punched by the bitch and getting the final stamp that the one person that I love, the one person that I left my family to go out and be with, leaving since I knew when others saw that Semi was with me, saw that he was my omega that he would be a target. I left to protect Semi from those horny fuckers in the gang world that wouldn't stop at nothing until they got what they want" Tendou's eye twitches, "but of course......it all made sense to me as soon as I learned that you were a fox, when I got that final slap in my face that I let a fucking fox come into my home multiple times, multiple times alone with my fucking omega." 

Konoha hating the now dark look in his eyes.

'Kill him before he kills you.'

That voice......that voice that he just heard that wasn't his or Tendou's, looking side to side to see if he just heard someone off in the distance; snapping his head to Tendou and thought that it was.....sounded like someone that spoke right up against his ear.

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Do it.

'Do it or die.'

Konoha's eyes widening as he knew he couldn't deny that voice in his head, breathing heavily as he didn't want to go down that path and knew that he fucking missed his time......he had been so cooped up and trying to make sure that his omega was being taken care of that he didn't take care of himself. He was telling himself to take his fucking pills in his pocket, take them since he just saw that fucking look......he saw the look that Kita gave him when he used lash out years back; look of sorrow and familiarity.

One the oozed how much Kita still sees him as the poor lost teenage soul that couldn't function worth a damn.

The monster that he is when he loses touch with reality completely.

But Semi just took his attention away once he started to breakdown from the video......he wasn't blaming Semi and never would, it was his dumb ass for forgetting and let himself get too distracted, it was his doing.......since he really doesn't see himself as that much of a smart individual to begin with.....he was so unprepared for the world that it wouldn't have mattered if he even had his mother's curse or not, he was so sheltered and the experience that he had in the world when he snuck out weren't the most pleasant ones of his life. So when he was kicked to the curb by the two people that he called his mother and father with nothing but the clothes on his back, with very little knowledge of how the outside world works.......he never stood a chance.

He got lucky with running into two people with big hearts, one who comes off across as cold, but was a loving person who took him in despite the troubled behavior that he displayed loud and clear......helped him out so much when he could have easily put him out of his misery.

The other was a owl and volleyball obsessed alpha who just radiated happiness......who like Kita just took him in with no questions asked. Was always smiling and there was nothing deceitful and fake about that alpha.

The most expressive person that he's ever come across.......Bokuto really inspiring him so much during the time he helped him.

A flash of Mana going through his mind, Bokuto having her bright eyes and smile, same white hair........from what he learned attending that funeral he was so much like the beautiful omega who just seemed......who just seemed to accept her fate. How Kita killed her and he didn't try hard enough to stop it.........he doesn't hate Kita and never will.....but he can admit that it was the point where he questioned his spot in the gang world and made his condition....worse.

"So own up to it you disgusting fox, admit it!" Tendou giving a crazed smile and kicked Konoha in the stomach, Konoha flying and landed on his back with a grunt, the redhead not giving Konoha a moment to recover as he kicked him in the side that flipped the blond onto his stomach, gritting his teeth and grunting in pain when Tendou slammed his foot on the back of his head, "own up to it! That you intentionally targeted me and intentionally took Semi away from me! Admit that you and your monsterous ass self is the reason why mommy and daddy kicked you out, that you DIDN'T FUCKING APPRECIATE THE LIFE THAT YOU WERE GIVEN!"

Konoha panicking when Tendou cut off his shirt with the knife that he dropped to the ground when he was kicked, feeling the alpha glaring daggers into his back......hating that fucking white fox tattoo staring right up at him, "I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING THAT I'M GIVEN AND I DIDN'T STEAL SEMI FROM YOU, HE CAME TO ME!"

That didn't make Tendou happy at all and lifted the saw blade bat in the air, not giving younger alpha a warning as he slashed across his back, Konoha unable to bite back his screaming, squirming and trying to get out from Tendou. His skin sliced open as he felt the blade dig into his skin, slicing him from the bottom right corner around his waist and up to his left shoulder, blood oozing out the wound and onto the ground below him.

"You know the fox looking at me was really starting to get on my nerves" Tendou says with smirk as Konoha whimpers bellow him, watching the blood come out of the wound and staining the white fox with piercing yellowish golden eyes, swinging the saw blade bat side to side, the blood on the blade trickling to the ground and some of it flying onto Konoha's face and hair as the redhead kept swinging it, "hurts right?"

"N-no s-shit sherlock" Konoha panting heavily, swallowing back a bit of bile as he felt his own blood running down his cheek and onto the ground bellow him, feeling pain shoot up his back every time he shifts himself slightly, "sliced my fucking back open..."

"Yeah looks pretty nasty, but I didn't hit your spine so you should consider yourself lucky" Tendou chuckles as he set the bat on his shoulder and kept watching the blood continue to stain the tattoo......really just wanting to take the whole fox tattoo off of the alpha.......it was really pissing him off and just hated that he was a fox........well is still since Atsumu was right there and shot a few of his men, not happy that the fucking blond brat killed a couple of his men and injured many others......and Kita and Suna are also around here so of course the fox gang is all here.

"So what's y-your plan" Konoha coughs and tried so hard to not cry out in pain again when he moved to try and get the older alpha off of him, "trying to steal Daishou? Do you realize what kind of manhunt that the Elites will all be on for him, he's a wealthy and loved Powerhouse, your asses will be handed to you guys the moment you guys get caught."

"Oh don't worry about that, like I said it's none of your damn business what my family and I do, what my little brother and I do with the rest of the family is none of your concern" Tendou replies as he just felt good about slicing the alpha's back, definitely got rid of some of the tension, not all of it, but there was definitely a satisfying release of some of the stress and pain he's been feeling since his and Semi's breakup.

"It is my concern" Konoha grunts, "he's in so much pain right now and needs help, we're trying to help him and you guys are making the fucking stress worse!"

"While I do admit that we're putting some stress on him, it's his goddamn fault in the first place why we here for him" Tendou sings as he puts more pressure on the blond's head with his foot, Konoha groaning and dug his nails into the ground.

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Kill him before he kills you.'

Konoha squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to ignore those dreaded voices in his head, knowing that the longer that he's off of the pills, the more frequently they will start speaking to him and the more chaotic they will get, he doesn't want to get to that point as that is when he's too far gone and someone will have to shove those fucking pills down his throat.

If they even want to even get near him......or if they can even find him.

He can't let Tendou know that he's starting to slowly lose it.

"Hey Konoha, while I was on the adventure not too long after I went back to my family......taking my adventure around a couple days ago or so" Tendou says at the squirming alpha under him, "during the time I found out about your problem with hearing those voices and seeing 'scary' shit, I found out something that I figured that I think would be in your best interest to know about."

"H-How did you-"

"Like I said I have connections" Tendou interrupted as he pressed his foot on the open wound, Konoha clawing at the ground and took more heavy breaths as he was trying to prevent Tendou that satisfaction of seeing him scream his head off, "I got a good close up view of what you're like when said connections was able to help me out and I visited your old home" Konoha froze and snapped his head up to look at the smug redhead in horror, seeing a hand on his hip and the bat with the bloody blade resting on his shoulder......just looking so high and mighty that it disgusts him, "you mother was having one of her moments, quite a show I tell you......all your siblings holding her down while your father just seemed to go on about the devil and god, and how the main reason why she is seeing this is because she hasn't won over the devil and that god is testing her and this and that, all the while they chain her up to the wall...." tilting his head to the side, "has you hair been naturally blond?"

Konoha nodding wordlessly, scaring the shit out of him that this crazy and bitter ex of his omega knows where his family lives, he honestly doesn't care too much for his parents......it's only a couple of his siblings that he worries about for their safety.

At this point he thinks that Tendou can do almost anything.....if not anything after he killed Kazue.

So his siblings......even the siblings that he's never met before in his life he was scared for even though he doesn't really have a bond with them.

"Ohhh so just like mommy then" Tendou clicking his tongue, "you look a lot like her and the only one with blond hair, you really just came out the male and alpha version of her huh?"

"D-Don't remind m-me."

"Ohhhhh not a fan of mommy then" Tendou smiling as he lifts his foot off of the bloody wound, wiping his bloody boot onto the snow covered ground and started to twirl his bat again as he was debating on using it again, placing his boot back on Konoha's head.......getting a little irked at that knowledge as he would at least love to know who his fucking mother is.....and what in the hell happened to her/him, "gotcha gotcha, but the news I felt like giving you since I snuck into the house while everyone was sleeping."

Konoha having a hard time trying to not hyperventilate, "w-what?"

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Kill him before he kills you.'

"I just did my digging since I was just that curious, but by the way I didn't see pictures of you hanging on the walls anywhere.....it was like you didn't exist."

Konoha isn't surprised by that at all.......but it hurts.....that definitely hurting him way more than he would have thought.

His mother has done a lot worse than him.....she almost murdered him on multiple occasions......she's nearly murdered Emi, his beautiful baby sister that he would have done anything to protect her.....he didn't mean to hurt her when he was out of touch with reality that scared her away from him.....but he still felt the need to protect her and loved her as if he was her father and not brother. Hell she was the one to call him daddy since their father didn't help with the babies unless he just felt like it and wasn't preaching about how omegas are cock whores and same secondary genders together is evil and equals you going to hell.......his mother has done so much worse than him.

He fucks an alpha to make a point......and yet that was the final straw.

He was erased from their lives completely, unable to hold back the single tear that trickled down his cheek.

'They don't love you.'

'No one loves you.'

'Semi is just using you.'

"No he isn't" Konoha mutters to himself as another tear rolled down his cheek, "I love him, Hide and my other boy to be named soon."

Tendou quirking his eyebrow at the muttering he couldn't hear, continuing to talk, "well I really couldn't find anything of you really, I dug as far as I could and found nothing......except when I went into the baby room where an adorable little baby boy was sleeping in, seemed so peaceful."

Konoha giving a tiny smile at that......he's got a new baby brother.

"If you're wondering how old he is, you will be pleased to know that I found the papers that someone wrote down, his name is Souma and he's an alpha just like you, newborn since when I visited he was about a week old, and that was actually the night of Christmas eve" Tendou pursing his lips, "almost two weeks old, looks a lot like you."

'Souma...'

"And there was a small picture of you as a kid......maybe around the time you would have been a teenager?"

Konoha quirking an eyebrow at that.

"You were holding a tiny little baby girl in the picture" Tendou looking down to the blond with a smirk, seeing him looking at the ground, but it was easy to tell that he was taking every word in by the small tilt in his head, "it had your name with the name Emi."

"How is she" Konoha questions, she being the main person that he misses so damn much.....loving his little sister as if his life depends on it, "how is she handling things?"

Tendou sighs, "well that's the thing and what I wanted to tell you."

There being multiple reasons why he was even bothering telling Konoha this.

The younger alpha snapping his head up to Tendou with wide eyes, not getting a good feeling where this was going, "please tell me she's ok!"

"Oh.....well here's the thing you pathetic fox, you're lucky that I'm even telling you this since you haven't even bothered om checking up on them, not even getting a tiny peak of them."

"Tell m-"

Tendou slamming his foot on his head again to shut him up, the blond groaning, "let me finish and I will get to it."

Konoha giving a low growl, "you better not have laid a hand on my little sister."

"You know that pedo shit is fucking disgusting, so insinuate that I touched your little sister again and I will not hesitate and cut your fucking head off" the redhead not looking amused in the slightest at that, "I'm dead serious, I don't plan on killing you......at least not right now, that would be too easy......I want you to feel my fucking pain with Semi and with everything in life, but I will go for it if you want to do that......and I'm pretty sure that you want to be able to see your child.....am I right?"

Konoha looking to the ground with a grunt, "children.......just please tell me."

"Fine.....but I figured you should say that I'm being a bit generous here all considering how much I can't fucking stand you" Tendou continues, "and I hate to say this as I don't wish this on any child-"

'NO' Konoha inwardly panicking and could feel bile rise up in his throat , 'please no!'

"-But I couldn't find your little sister."

Tears welling up in Konoha's eyes.

"I looked all around from her in the house, I really did. So I headed out to the backyard....which is more like a giant ass field."

Konoha nodding, his father owning a whole bunch of land.....couldn't remember how many acres exactly, but it seems like he might as well have owned the whole damn area.

"And there I found a small tombstone by a tree a good distance away from the house."

"No...." Konoha snapping his head up to Tendou with tear stained eyes, "no NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but......" digging through his pocket as he really did have a strange feeling that he was going to run into Konoha, not that he thought it was going to be like this....but hey it works out in the end, he gets something out of it and Konoha gets a wakeup call that he's a horrible brother, pulling out two pictures, one of them being the the one that Tendou found of Konoha taking a selfie with him and his little baby sister, him kissing her cheek and in the picture he could tell that the little girl was giving a happy little squeal, Konoha looking like he just seemed to love his little sister and both were wearing shirts with a whole bunch of owl stickers on it.......the other one.....setting it on the ground right in front of Konoha that sent the blond alpha into a total meltdown. Konoha grabbing the two pictures and held them up against his chest as he starts wailing out loud.

"EMI!" Konoha cries out, that picture of that small tombstone of the same familiar field, that same house in the background, the tombstone having a bunch of owls engraved into the stone as she had the same favorite animal as him......he passed down an old owl stuffed animal that he used to sleep with all the time to her......that bright smile that was able to make his dark days just a bit brighter.

He accidently hurt her when he lost touch.......she was scared of him after that.....but he never stopped loving her.

And now she.....now she's dead.....the date of death on her tombstone was only around a year after he was kicked out.....she was only four years old......he didn't remember her having any illnesses, besides his mother forgetting to change and bathe her most days, some days Konoha having to bottle feed her since his mother forgot or was too far gone to try and even consider the fact that she was starving her baby. Emi wasn't the only one that his mother did that do, the main reason why he was able to handle Emi well enough and know what to do right away was due to having to learn and watch his older siblings when his mother had his other younger siblings, Emi he bonded with since he was always there to take care of her and was more of a parent than his own parents.....how they used to be so close....

"MY EMI!!" Konoha cries as all of his physical pain from the saw wound seemed to have disappeared, nothing but emotional pain at the loss of his baby sister.....he didn't know all these years after being selfish and just wanting to stay away.....didn't even go back to visit Emi, if she were to have still been alive....she would have been eleven.

How did she die?

Why did she die?

'Because you're an awful brother' the voice in his head says simply as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, 'you're the worst person in the world, you killed Mana and you now allowed Emi to die without you there.'

'Monster.'

'Devil.'

'You don't deserve Semi.'

'Die and you can be with Emi.'

Konoha clenching his eyes shut and just kept on screaming, really wanting to voices to shut up and leave him alone, just wanting this to be a bad dream where he can just wake up and hold Semi against him.

He needed a Semi hug.

He needed to feel Semi's stomach and be comforted that his sons are with him, he loves his boys more than words can describe.

He needed to look at everyone and pray to god that they don't leave, that nothing happens to his new family......

'Why would they, you're a monster.'

"Keep on breaking him" Tendou sang loud enough for Konoha to hear, the redhead knowing that he's done enough for today.......he really just wants to take out Konoha right here, right now, but that would be too easy and a cheap shot......but he also really wants to drag this out.....he wants to see just how much he can push the blond......he's not just angry at Konoha for taking Semi away from him.

The more he looks at Konoha, the angrier he gets.

Konoha just seems so happy and content with things in life.

His happiness is pissing him off.

Konoha may not have had the perfect life......but Tendou doesn't give a damn at this point.

He wants the alpha to feel his pain and frustration that he's felt his whole life, and while he hates to use a dead child to get to him.....he really didn't like to do that and knows that it hits below the belt......but at the same time he feels like Konoha deserves to know about his deceased baby sister.

So he's actually being somewhat considerate.....not all that much, but Konoha was going to need to be told about it sooner or later.

"What you say? Their hearts!"

"Please stop singing that!" Konoha begs as he continues to mourn the death of his sister.

"Keep on shattering him" Tendou ignoring the alpha as he continues to sing, earning a small whine from Konoha.

'Tendou' Osamu says in the earpiece, 'I got him.'

Tendou smiles and says into the earpiece, "roger that, I'm on my way and will notify the others" taking his finger off the earpiece and pressed a button on the device on his wrist to notify the others to fall back, kicking Konoha as he sings, "what you say?"

"Shut up!" Konoha pleaded.

'She's dead because of you.'

'Kill him before he kills you.'

'Her death is all your fault.'

'Dead.'

'Dead.'

'All because of you.'

Tendou giving an amused look at the blond as he gave one final kick into the wound on his back, Konoha unable to hold back his cry out in pain and his whole body spazzed out; slowly with his trembling hand he reached for the pills in his pocket. Tendou turning around as he put the saw blade bat in his strap behind his back with a skip, singing as he lightly shakes his butt and wags his fingers back and forth.

"Nah, your spirit!"

 

-

 

Oikawa continued to puke his guts out at the sight of his father branding Daishou, unable to hold back some of the tears and him vomiting being the only thing making noise between the alphas and amega. Futakuchi staring in complete shock with tears rolling down his eyes, looking at his older cousin that he's in love with......not only carrying Tooru's five children......but he was also branded by him.

Claimed and is tied to the alpha.......Futakuchi had a sneaking suspicion of it, he really did, he just didn't really dwell on it since the thought is too fucking painful.

First his old crush on Oikawa, where Oikawa is now engaged and ready to have a family with Tobio; he's gotten passed that and is happy for the two of them.

Now he's recently come to learn and has come to terms for the most part that he's in love with his cousin......and he has the amega stolen from him.

Tooru owns his cousin.

He raped him, he got him pregnant......pregnant with five children, and now he's bonded with Tooru.

And Futakuchi knows one hundred percent that it wasn't Daishou's choice, the amega made it very clear to him years ago not too long after he started on recovering from Hisahito's death, around the time he was starting to pick himself back up again and just gave up completely on trying to be apart of Oikawa's, Iwa's and Akinari's lives, that he was finished with the love bullshit and refused to get a mating mark. He knew deep down there was a little part of his cousin that still kind of wanted a mark.......he can tell that the amega was more scared more than anything to be close to someone in a romantic way, that mating marks scare him due to how much of a hold that one single bite mark can have on a person, knowing that Daishou was just scared to open himself to anyone since at that point it just seemed like everyone was just leaving him.

That literally Futakuchi and Daizo were the only two to stick by his side without any questions asked.

Futakuchi couldn't blame him for being scared for being close to anyone and in turn of being turned away by Oikawa and the other two, he just worked his way closer to the top to become one of the wealthiest, intelligent and well loved by the public Elite of them all; that he literally stands right with Seiji and Tooru. The most wealthy and successful out of all of the Elites his age and has made his own living for himself, has sketched out and was planning out multiple businesses throughout the country before Daishou separated himself from everyone......before Tooru came in and violated his own cousin.....business that helped out homeless in need and really wanted them to be successful.

Helped children in need.

Helped those who fell on hard times.

Help feed them.

Help provide them a home.

Help the get jobs.

Helped out with them get schooling.

Helped out humans and helped out animals as well......Daishou really has a soft and loving heart that for some reason a lot in the Elite world don't see, keeps that vulnerable side hidden for the most part.....he really sees his cousin as a sensitive person who just wants to make others happy in anyway he can.

He just wanted others to feel like someone out there gives a damn.

And as he's looking back to all the signs in the past.......he probably didn't want others to feel the kind of pain that he's felt and has done so well to hide for the majority of his life.

Mr. Perfect isn't as perfect and as happy as he really seems.

He knew that Daishou was wanting to go visit different countries, America being one of his main goals, to go over and start businesses with.......he had a goal to help out anyone......and Tooru is taking that away.

Taking Tooru away from everyone.

Taking him away from Futakuchi, the brunette crying harder at the thought as he couldn't stop looking at his older cousin with nothing but pain and sorrow.

Atsumu slowly standing himself up with wide eyes at the dangerous and huge bite mark on the amega's neck, staggering as he was going to choose to ignore the fact that he was shoved and was hurt more by the idiot dating his ex and ignore the pain that he was feeling from that shove and his brother's wounds inflicted on him......which he's still feeling hurt and betrayed at that. So the betrayal, the fact that Daishou is bonded to Tooru, Tobio covered in blood and possibly murdered someone and having to deal with Tendou and his men is turning out to be a pretty shitty, confusing and chaotic day to say the least. Atsumu looking over to Oomimi behind him, the alpha looking just as shocked as he is about all of this.

"This is uhhh...." Atsumu speaking up as everyone was just frozen in shock, seeing the green eye on Daishou flickering from green to black, the eye twitching and Atsumu wanted to avoid seeing that crazy and sadistic side.....well more of that side at least since he knew Futakuchi and the others got a tiny glimpse in the archery range, taking a step towards the amega, "......well this is certainly uhhh...." Daishou taking a step back as soon as he took a step towards him, Atsumu looking to see Oikawa is finishing emptying his stomach, having to look away since the not only is the stench vile and makes him want to vomit along with him, but looking at it will surely do the trick......if only his brother were here right now he would be able to kick the shit out of him since his brother can't stand vomit, spit and technically almost any kinds of bodily fluids possible except for blood, blood has always been something that Osamu has never been squeamish about and knows that if he wouldn't get arrested or chased around the whole country, he knows Osamu wouldn't care to have blood on his close to walk around in public.

One because he just doesn't give a fuck.

And two because it's his way of boasting, scaring people off and that no one should try to mess with him in any sort of fashion otherwise your blood will join the others on his clothes.

Yeah his brother isn't a sane person.....then again neither is he so he can't really say too much.

".....This is a shocker."

"Shocker?"

Atsumu cringing a bit when Oikawa spoke up, Atsumu looking from the corner of his eyes and tensed up at forced smile on the older alpha's face, looking WAY too much like Tooru in this moment, that crazed and somewhat manic smile being all too familiar and could still see Tooru giving that same smile, except not forced, when he was torturing the alpha that attacked Tobio at the hospital.

"Shocker?!"

"Oikawa" Oomimi says as he keeps his eyes on Daishou who just seemed to somewhat snapped out of it at the sound of Oikawa's voice, the amega slowly reaching his hand up to the bond mark on his neck with watering eyes.

The brunette snapped his head to the raven haired alpha behind him after he gave a couple of coughs, wiping away some of the bile and saliva running down his chin, looking absolutely livid despite the forced smile that's on his face, "what?! It is, shocker shocker!"

Daishou's eye twitching as he felt so much pressure in his head, placing both of his hands over his ears and gave a small whine that wasn't noticed by the others except Futakuchi, the brunette alpha's heart cracking at that sound and moved himself to all fours......knowing that he won't be able to stand himself up....his legs feeling weak and his mind running a million miles an hour.

He just wants to wipe away Daishou's tears and hold him......hold him and never let him go.

"Shocker shocker, just a motherfucking shocker!" Oikawa looking up to the sky as tears poured down his cheeks, big manic smile on his face, "he has a bond mark, what a fucking shocker, my own goddamn father branded one of my childhood friends, a friend that I looked at as my cousin, Daishou looked at my father as a fucking uncle and now they're bonded and having my fucking little brothers" Oikawa's eye twitching and just felt sick to his stomach and that he was about to vomit again, giving a crazed laughter up to the sky that made Daishou think too much of Tooru with it and set his head on the ground, really about to give up and let his bonded side take over......so he didn't have to hear Oikawa's rambling, Atsumu and this random alpha that he doesn't know their name to stop looking at him as if he was some sort of freak.....he already felt enough of a freak as it is and he didn't need to be reminded of it.

He felt too ashamed and dirty now that Futakuchi was looking at him, knowing that there is no way in hell Futakuchi would want him anymore......well he didn't think the alpha should want him to begin with....he's Tooru's and if he and the others were to try anything and get even more closer to him than they already are, they will be hurt.

He can't stand Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari right now......he's too hurt by them.....but he just can't......he just can't seem to find it in himself to just hurt them back....

'That's because you're a pussy' his bonded side growls, 'you can't hurt them even though they drove you to want to commit suicide that you were lucky that Tooru came into the bathroom to save us.....he was there and not the others, they shunned and left you to be devoured and consumed by your father and the majority of the Elite world.....they left you to rot!'

More tears poured down his cheeks, couldn't really deny what his bonded side said to him......they really just left him to the wolves after trying who knows how many times to get them to love him again.

Especially when Hisahito killed himself......he really just needed to find love since he wasn't going to get that heart to heart from his father.....his father didn't love him and probably was just happy that he stopped fucking his own cousin. His mother who he never knew but desperately wanted to know, he's just seen pictures of him, beautiful and curvy, was always smiling, he didn't see a whole bunch of pictures of his mother......but when he did see some and saw some with his mother cuddling with his father.....his father would be smiling when looking at him and not his usual cold scowl when he's not in front of a camera by the media......how much love and emotion that he was able to see in his father's eyes with his mom.....and he took his mother away from him.

He was a troublemaker in his father's eyes right from the start.

Even in the womb he was a fucking problem for his father.

Iwa and Akinari just stuck their noses at him and acted like as if he wasn't even there, an image of him and Iwa meeting for the first time when they were little, Iwa so polite and was very sweet with him, a little quick to anger, but overall he had good manners that Akinari couldn't stop gushing about. Remembering how he kept teasing as he got a kick out of Iwa being so irritated when he was made to wear a suit, how he gave the older alpha one of his sweaters since he had a ton of them in his room; sweaters and sweater vests being his prefered clothing even when he was younger. The two of them getting along so well and Daishou was always there for him when he needed a hand......the one time he opens himself up....

He gets shut out.

Akinari always treating him as if he were an adult most of the time, he was able to see that he didn't need to baby him since he saw that he acted mature and knew how to take care of himself from an early age, was able to know how to cook, clean, do homework at a college level, speak eloquently and in full sentences by the time he was five.....knew how to drive like a pro by the time he was eleven, mastered the art of lying before he was even ten years old......knew how to take a fucking punch and not let it affect him later on during the day........learned to endure the pain, to dress himself, hate his body before he was even ten. Called his cousins and others fuckers, bitches, pieces of shit, cunts and any other bad names he could think of and knew just how to hurt people himself before he was even ten years old.

He knew but yet he didn't know at the same time how to make friends.......but apparently he just gave a vibe that he was always up to no good......and he guesses that he gave that off to his own fucking uncle who he knows, along with Oikawa and Iwa, just dropped him.

Oikawa......this motherfucker was the worst to him.

Hurt and had had others turn on him.

He used to be so close to him, they used to hang out with each other all the time......but of course his father had to show more affection and how proud he was of Oikawa......and how he was just stand off to the side looking at the two of them interact with each other with big smiles on their faces. He remembered the first night clearly when Oikawa spent the night at his house, just the two of them and were playing superheros, his father had the night off and was one of the very few times he watched over them......just how Oikawa was so goddamn special. Six years old and the two of them were having a great time, Oikawa was showing off his cool moves and how strong he was, big smile, intense eyes, everything about him screamed 'PAY ATTENTION TO ME'.......he would try to show his father so many cool moves that he learned in gymnastics.....because hey.....if his dad was in a good mood and wanting to play with the two of them.....then maybe he will finally watch him show him his cool moves that he learned.

No.

It was just Oikawa.

He kept getting cut off every moment he tried to speak, tried to do a flip, was told by his father to get out of Oikawa's away, move off to the side so Oikawa can do his cool move. That he needed to be quiet and let Oikawa speak, of course Oikawa just soaked in all the attention that he got from everyone......it turned into the Oikawa show and he just shut up and stayed off to the side, seeing his dad smile at Oikawa and talk to him.....wasn't calling him any mean names.

Wasn't hitting him.

Wasn't ignoring him at any point.

He was actually smiling at him.......like a proud smile.

And all he did was just stare...........that incident.....that particular incident always stood out to him, he started to slowly change at that point and that was the first time that entered his mind about how much Oikawa started to irritate him.

He remembers excusing himself to the bathroom, not that the two of them were even paying the slightest bit of attention to him anyway, and just locked himself in the bathroom, hugging his tiny knees and stared at the floor with a blank expression wondering what Oikawa had that he didn't.

His father always telling him that no one really wanted to be his friend, that his gymnastics teachers, his teachers at school, the regular folks and the other Elites......pretty much no one genuinely cared for him.....they only liked him because he was famous. That his gymnastics teachers didn't care and just worked with him since they were getting paid and getting the attention of a Powerhouse Elite like Daishou Seiji, that he was only liked for his status and that they wouldn't given him the attention he was getting now if he were just some fucking average joe with less money.

Because he and his father had money......that's all they cared about.

That him as a person wasn't interesting enough.

He's tried so many things in life and tried to make new friends.....but he was always would doubt their friendship and think that it was only for his high status and money......Futakuchi and Daizo were the only two people that stayed while the other three abandoned him.

They weren't after his money.

They weren't after his status.

They were there for him when he needed someone the most.

Now Daizo is being tortured at the school where he knows isn't helping with his mental health.

And Futakuchi......he came to realize that he's in love with.....is going to be hurt because of him.

'Just give in to me and I will be there to solve everything until Osamu gets here....' his bonded side purrs, '.....we need to tell our alpha what we've done and take our punishments from him....'

"I-I'm scared" Daishou whimpers, Futakuchi slowly crawling to the trembling amega, "...I don't want to go there..."

'We will take his punishment because he loves us' his bonded side speaking to him in a surprisingly soothing voice, 'I can handle it, let me handle it and I will make sure that you won't feel no more pain.....we will be the ones to reign and have the power like Tooru.......we will get revenge on everyone.....Arata deserved it....I mean I came in promising him a lot and forgiveness, fame, forgiveness and some sexual favors, horny dumbass that would sleep with almost anyone was easily persuaded by that and was stupid enough to think that I would just forgive him for tormenting us because of loudmouth in front of us taking off our scarf without our consent....' being able to feel his bonded side give a wicked grin.....being able to feel it in his voice as he lets out a small chuckle, '.....I mean I'm his new mommy and he did something that he wasn't supposed to do~'

This hitting Daishou as he was just now realizing it......letting it sink in....he's technically Oikawa's mother now, step-mother, but mother has more of a sting to it.......for some reason this thought making him smile a bit.

'That's it right there, his disobeyed his new mother' his bonded side giggles, 'he did something bad and he needs to be punished.......'

"Punished...." Daishou mutters to himself, his mark burning like there was no tomorrow that snapped him out of his trance and let out a small whine, cupping the mark.

"Just a big fucking shocker" Oikawa cries out to the sky, "my father hurts him, and now he's fucking bonded with him! He hurt and bonded with him, do you know what this fucking means?!"

Atsumu about to open his mouth, but Oikawa just immediately cuts him off, "this means this makes our jobs harder, it makes it almost impossible!!"

Futakuchi halting his movements towards the amega and just stared at the ground with wide eyes.....he knew.....he's already feeling hopeless enough as it is....but when one of the most determined motherfuckers that he's ever met it saying that it's almost completely impossible to save him......it really makes that feeling worse. The dark and empty feeling of his youth slowly starting to take over again, his depression and hopeless trying to cloud his mind of any hope that he can save his cousin.....that he won't ever get to be with him.

Won't be able to kiss and hold him again.

He and the babies won't even want him.

Not even bothering to hold back more tears, with the amount of crying that he's been doing the past couple of days......one would think that he would have ran out.....if that was even possible.

Atsumu seeing how much Oikawa's crazed words were getting to the younger alpha, and boy did he hate that fucking look as it was all too familiar to him. He took a deep breath and held his hand up to Oomimi as a signal that he can handle the rambling brunette that is rightfully in shock, but wasn't shutting his mouth when he needed to, he did see that it was going to make their job to save Daishou a lot harder, but the last thing that Futakuchi, someone who is clearly in love with said person that is in need of saving who has been depressed for way too damn long, needed to hear that it was impossible to save Daishou.

He knows the pain of loving someone that you can't quite reach, and it fucking sucks and didn't need anyone else to feel that pain. He's felt it with Tobio and is still feeling it, Tobio right in front of him but knows that he will never have him again, the love Tobio has for Oikawa is plain as day and you can tell just by the look in his expressive dark blue eyes, Futakuchi's got the luck that the person that he loves also loves him back, he can tell by how longingly Daishou stares at him here and there when anything about Futakuchi came up in conversation between the two of them.....and just for knowing the amega personally for this short period of time, he knows that amega won't just let anyone get that close to him.

He thought that Tooru at the time was the lucky exception to get passed the amega so resistant to finding someone to mate with.

All in reality it's Tooru that's the biggest reason why he's resistant to let anyone get that close to him.......so Futakuchi is something special if he willingly presented himself to his younger cousin. He's still a little stuck on the two of them being cousins.......but to Atsumu it says a lot that the only person that you're willingly having sex with is your own cousin.

"Oikawa shut up" Atsumu snaps at the rambling brunette, feeling a bit bad that Oikawa just seems to have the world's shittest father, but right now they can't focus on all that, right now they need to worry about is Daishou......since he's in a lot more danger and going through a lot more hurt than they all thought possible.

"Oh don't tell me to shut up" Oikawa snapping his head back to the younger alpha as tears continued pour down his cheeks, still have the same fucking smile that reminds him way too much of Tooru, "your father isn't the one going off raping, branding and forcing someone to have their children!" Oikawa grabbing the collar of Atsumu's shirt and brought their faces close together, the younger alpha trying to not vomit at the stench of the vomit and the sour smell that Oikawa is giving off right now, Atsumu holding out a hand to Oomimi before he could rip the brunette off of him, "your father isn't a fucking piece of shit!"

"One that is the wrong assumption to make, so don't even try to go there and act like you're the only one with a piece of shit father" Atsumu growls, as much as he really wants to talk and see if there was a smidge......just a smidge of a chance that he can have a relationship with his father....then he would take it, but all in all he knows his father is a piece of shit, being beaten to a pulp along with his brother on a daily basis for many years leaves a scar or two, Atsumu grabbing the older alpha's collar in return with a pissed off look despite being a bit intimidated by the manic look in his eyes right now, "so your father is a piece of shit, mine is too and you don't see me taking my anger out on people who are trying to be there to help you, you know I have plenty of reasons to fucking hate you and I kind of do" Oomimi and Futakuchi looking at the younger alpha in shock that he's talking to Oikawa like that, and seeing Oikawa not looking happy about that in the slightest wasn't making this any better since Futakuchi knows the older of the two pissed alphas hates being talked to like that in any shape way or form.

He knows from personal experience.

"But right now I'm trying to help you" Atsumu continues as Oikawa's left eye twitched, Daishou lifting his head to look at the two alphas with interest......a big shit eating grin appearing on his face......thinking it was nice that there is some internal conflict between here, "so get your head out of your ass and quit saying that this is impossible, it's not impossible, it will be very hard but not quite impossible!"

"I know it's not impossible, I just know my father" Oikawa snaps back as his fist clenches the collar of the younger alpha's shirt and bared his large and dangerous teeth, Atsumu getting a little more internally intimidated at that as those teeth look large and dangerous just like Tooru's, but he didn't let his intimidation show since the last thing he thinks this arrogant alpha needs.....is his fucking ego to be boosted, "you do know that my father is a fucking dangerous person right, you used to stupidly work under the man.....you should fucking know this! I used to live with that man for most of my fucking life and know just exactly what he's made of and what he can do to a person in the snap of a finger, he's the pure fucking example of a demon who's completely selfish and only thinks about himself!" Daishou's bonded side smirk fell, upper lips twitching and slowly stood up with a low growl that caught Oomimi and Futakuchi's attention and looked at the amega with wide eyes.

"Uhhh guys" Oomimi calls out to them and moves closer when he sees the black eye on the amega, Futakuchi halting his movements and looked at his cousin in shock that the black eye was there instead of his normal beautiful green, "knock it off!"

Oikawa continues, "are you always this stupid?! Or is this a special occasion?!"

"Stupid?" Atsumu snapped as he glared daggers at the older alpha and hated that fucking gleam in his eyes, like he knows that he hasn't hit him yet is due to the fact that he's dating his ex that he's still in love with, that one stupid move and he can easily lose the omega and erase all the process that the two of them made......not to say that he and Tobio are the best of friends, but they can at least be in the same room without the omega losing his mind on him......Atsumu starting to feel his heartbreak and hopes that Konoha has at least spotted Tobio......really worried about him being covered in blood and......well the fact that Daishou said that he murdered the alpha and Tobio didn't deny it.......which reminds him, "I'm stupid?!"

"Yes I fucking do!"

"Oh-ho, I think the stupid one here is calling the one person here that has saved Tobio when you don't have a goddamn clue!"

Oikawa quirked an eyebrow, Oomimi rolling his eyes that this didn't shockingly turn into the two of them bickering, the now boyfriend and ex that still likes his ex, that raped his ex and the noticeably possessive boyfriend and was getting ready to breakup the eventual fist fight between the two, looking over to Futakuchi who was just staring wide eyed at Daishou.

"What do you mean by that?" Oikawa questions as he didn't lighten up his grip on the younger alpha's collar.

Daishou curious as well and tilts his head to the side, waiting on pulling out his other knife that he has hidden under his black sweater.

"Means exactly what I mean, you're such a shitty alpha towards Tobio" Daishou's giving a wide smile at the intensity in Oikawa's eyes as he saw him getting more and more pissed off by the second, seeing a slight smug smile that Atsumu was fighting back, Oomimi moving up to the two of them as he saw Oikawa's fist being raised and Futakuchi looking at Atsumu as if he was stupid for saying that to Oikawa's face, "don't even know when 'your' omega was even attacked and the stress he's und-"

Oomimi not reaching Oikawa in time as the alpha wasted no time to slam his fist in the younger alpha's jaw, Atsumu falling on his ass, "you really shouldn't be talking, Mr. I want to go off and rape Tobio because he already didn't suffer enough you fucking son of a bitch!"

"This is so fun to watch" Daishou, or rather Daishou's bonded side, giggles to himself as he sees them fighting with each other rather than focusing on him, he knows he should probably should make a run for it......but this is too much fun and Osamu should be able to pick him up any moment, licking his lips at the thought as he continues to smirk.

The traitor that broke his heart and bullied him to the point of him wanting to commit suicide vs. the rapist.

He hated both and wished that they would beat each other to death......make this a lot easier for him and a lot more entertaining.

"I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I'M AT LEAST A HELL OF A LOT OF A BETTER ONE THAN YOU EVER WERE TO HIM, AT LEAST I DIDN'T GO OUT OF MY WAY TO RAPE AND TRAUMATIZE HIM LIKE YOU DID" Oikawa screams at the alpha on the ground, Oikawa looking like he wanted to do more than punch the younger alpha for saying that, Oomimi not giving him a chance as he wraps his arms around the younger alpha's chest and yanks him back before he could do more damage to his family member, Atsumu getting onto his knees and slowly standing himself up on his shaky legs and rubs his jaw with more blood running out of his mouth.......he's definitely got a right hook on him, not as strong as his brother's, but damn did the strength of this alpha take him off guard.

Then again he's seen this guys serve when he and Osamu were spying on him during the brunette's volleyball practice, so he honestly shouldn't be surprised.

"That's the first time you've admitted that you're not perfect."

Oikawa stopped struggling in the older alpha's hold and everyone's head snapped to the amega, looking at them with an amused smile, Oomimi speaking up, "huh?"

"Oikawa saying that he's not perfect" Daishou smiles with his hands intertwined behind his back, looking as sweet and innocent as can be......way too much like Tooru for Oikawa's liking, clearly having ulterior motives and hiding a dark desire behind his eye......

As Oikawa likes to call it 'The Evil Eyes'.....or 'The Evil Eye' in this case.

"Guy likes to put himself out there and put himself out on a pedestal and just scream 'pay attention to me!' and all that stupid shit" Daishou shrugging as he keeps on his sickly sweet smile, Oikawa's eye twitching as he and the snake eyed male make eye contact, Futakuchi not knowing whether to be scared.....or to actually be proud of his cousin for finally starting to speak his mind by how he actually views the alpha that tortured him in their last year of high school.......although he really didn't like the now manic grin that resembles Tooru WAY too much, "likes to go out and have everyone love him because his own father can't fucking stand him."

Oikawa looking at the older male in shock and anger, really wanting to hit him for that fucking comment......but now knowing the situation that he's in and what his father has done to him.......that he's carrying his five.....if he remembers all five of the babies being boys.......so yeah, he's really not wanting to hit a pregnant person right now, "repeat that."

"Ohhhh there is another first" Daishou says as he still wears his sickly sweet smile, "you have nothing to really say since you know I'm right, that I'm right for once in my life and your wrong for once in your life, even though it's been the other way around for years now."

Oikawa narrowing his eyes, "so what do you want me to do, want me to hit you?"

"Well all considering that you just ripped off my scarf" his somewhat pleasant expression morphed into a dark expression as his mark really starts to burn him, his eye twitching as he cupped it and gave a small grunt, his body really calling out for Tooru......he really wants to kiss those lips of his and be fucked by him right now.....but it pisses him off since his other side might not even get him that since he knows he's going to be in huge trouble when he gets back, and what better way to punish him is to not give him what his body is calling out for......although he knows he will get some touch since he knows Tooru will bond with their beautiful little boys inside him right now, "it's actually very considerate for me to tell you that it would be in your best interest to not do so unless you want your father to do something about it....." grinning wildly when how uncomfortable and tense that made Oikawa, looking to see Atsumu was looking at him with worry, the raven haired alpha that is still holding Oikawa looking very uncomfortable despite Daishou actually being a bit intimidated with his height, built and the overall intimidation that this guy oozes.......slowly looking over to his little cousin....the one his weak side is so disgustingly in love with and was a bit irritated that his little boys were sending warmth out and making 'grabby hands' towards him......feeling his younger two especially, since he can just feel which is which that was emitting and how much they were emitting after bonding with them and getting pointers from the ever so sweet yet seemingly blabbermouth Suga........and the blabbermouth Atsumu as well releasing information that he couldn't help himself but share with the others......not a smart move on his part, unable but to give an annoyed look at the scared looking alpha.

'You should be scared.'

Feeling a bit of pressure on his brain when he felt his other side pushing through momentarily......seemed like he didn't like the sound of that with his precious Kenji.

"I think it would hurt your little brothers feelings for you hitting me" his grin growing as he saw how Futakuchi went from scared to depressed in a heartbeat, snapping his head to Oikawa when he looked over to his stomach with wide eyes, "I mean your precious little boyfriend was crying about saving me and he didn't want to hurt me and the boys....." quirking an eyebrow with a smirk, "Babydoll let that slip that you guys knew about my pregnancy, although I know he only knew because of one of three people" still keeping his eye on Oikawa as he pointed to a now tense and internally freaked out Futakuchi......who at this pointed knew that it was the full blown truth since he has video evidence that he, Akinari and Kin showed to the others that revealed his cousin......his cousin that he and the whole fucking world, except for Tooru apparently since he knows Tooru knew about Daishou's rare gender somehow....since he always manages to get his hands on information no matter what, so everyone except for Tooru, Seiji, Kita and his gang knew about it......not Daishou's own cousins, not him, not his own uncles.....no one fucking knew except the two poster children and well loved Powerhouse Elites out there and a gang that made the pills that made it possible to hide Daishou's true secondary gender, feigning a pout, "you don't want to break their hearts trash."

Oikawa gives a low growl, "don't you fuc-"

"You've been calling me a snake our whole lives so I honestly think it's only fair" Daishou interrupts with a deadpan expression, "plus I can say whatever the fuck I want."

"Yo-"

"Plus I'm only thinking of my babies here" Daishou smiles as he sticks a hand under his sweater onto his small swollen stomach, taking a deep breath and gave a big smile at their warmth, all five of them showing their love and the amega has a feeling that they were all going to be mamma's boys, "you know just because they have my DNA in them, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you think that they don't have feelings and can be hurt all the time."

Oikawa feeling that pang of guilt as he knew exactly where the amega was getting at, "Dais-"

"They have feelings like me you know" continuing to rub his stomach, "I'm not going to literally have you shove them around and think that they can be hurt because you hate me."

"I don't hate you" Oikawa responds the amega was really going to make him feel like shit.....he already does and he knows that the older male has every right to make him feel like the worst human being in the world, which he does and having Atsumu say it to his face that he's an awful boyfriend, well fiance, to his omega and feels like he's failing him right now with the state that he saw him in before he ran off to chase Daishou, and with him eventually learning about what happened between him, Iwa, Akinari and Daishou is leaving him more in fear on how Tobio will view him.......he's already fucked up one friendship.....ghe doesn't need to fuck up any other and try to save Daishou whether he likes it or not.........as confused and conflicted he feels about the five little lives in his 'cousin's' stomach, he's got a strong desire to be near and protect them, "far from it believe it or not."

Atsumu looking between the two and could easily tell that this is something that has been going on for a while now, a personal beef of some sort.

He wonders since he could tell that Futakuchi and Oikawa had a problem with each other when Semi was at the hospital after Tendou, the royal jackass of them all, decided to knock a Powerhouse's child down the stairs and killed the baby in Semi in the process......which he wonders if the redhead knows that fact or not.....but then all of a sudden Futakuchi and Oikawa seemed to get along and are working together as if them arguing with each other almost constantly, or at least staying as far away from each other from what he noticed from spying on them when he was still working under Tooru.

Seems like the Elites have a bit of internal conflict between them as well.

Daishou looking like he doesn't believe him in the slightest and kept rubbing his stomach, "bullshit."

"Well I don't and we're actually trying to help you" Oikawa frowns as he takes a step towards the amega, Daishou's eye narrowing and took a step back, "let us help you out."

"Help me out with what, what made you actually want to talk to me again" Daishou's snake eye narrowing dangerously at the brunette, really not being able to stand the alpha not only for the pain and grief that he made him feel, but the fact that he's been nothing but a pain to his fiance for years now......and now he's continuing to lie and disobey him now that he's his new mother.......Oikawa really is a piece of shit, "because I was available to talk to you after all these years and you didn't stop by once, didn't bother to send a text to me or anything, just heard from people here and there some of the rude shit that you've said about me."

Oikawa cringing as he really wonders what the hell he was even thinking in those years........just how petty did he get?

"I apolo-"

"I honestly don't believe that bullshit apology for a second, and even if you fucking me-"

"I fucking me-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Daishou snaps at him, Oikawa and the others all jumping at the scream, Oikawa and Futakuchi especially shocked since the amega has always been one for talking calmly and usually takes a lot for him to get him to the point of yelling......it hitting Oikawa that was probably why he was able to talk over him and always bring him down.......because Daishou didn't bother to yell, scream and interrupt him back......now with this.....this mark....

Looking at the large mark that his father put on his childhood friend.....his family's neck, knowing that it was forced, he knows Daishou is smart and that while he's made poor choices in the past, he knew that Daishou wouldn't get a bond with someone like his father......

Tooru and Seiji are close, close enough to know that Seiji will probably attempt and might end up murdering his own father for branding his own son.

Oh shit that's going to be ugly when that comes out.

This black eye that he's never seen until this whole situation......he honestly knows that bond is messing with Daishou in a way......changing him since he's making the same expressions and just is......the aura about the amega is all too familiar to his father......

Dear god he feels like he's about to vomit again just thinking about his father forcing himself on Daishou.

"I'm tired of everyone lying to me, really it's getting quite tiring and overall hurts" Daishou giving a wide smile and a small giggle, sending shivers up everyone's spine, "lied to my whole life about my true gender by my own father my whole life, lied about your stupid fucking 'apology'" Daishou making a face with a curled nose in disgust, "because let's be honest, you just want something from me and if what I've been taught from a young age, it's that no one really wants to be my true friend."

"Suguru..." Futakuchi looking hurt by that as he spoke up, hurt that A; his cousin was even told that to begin with, and that B; the insinuation that he was only friend's with Daishou was for money is bullshit......money doesn't mean a damn thing to him, he could be barely making ends meet for rent.....he could live in a small shack for fucks sake for all he cared, just as long as he had the one person he loved with him and his camera then he was set for life.......fame and fortune mean jack shit to him.

Daishou looking over to him with a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly showed how much he doesn't enjoy the brunette's presence and how much he really didn't care to hear him speak, his lips quirking up slightly when he saw how hurt the younger male looked with the expression he gave him, "what?"

"You know that money doesn't mean a thing to me......right?"

"At this point I don't know what to believe" looking between Futakuchi and Oikawa with curiously, "you" pointing to Futakuchi who gave a small jump, "are hanging out with someone that you know hurt me, blamed me for every bad thing that happened and thinks that I'm like all of those other fuckers at the top of the Elite world" wagging his fingers when he saw the brunette looking more and more upset, Oikawa narrowing his eyes as he knew exactly what game this asshole is doing, "you used to hate him, you know what awful things he's said about you, what he did to you, how he continued to make fun of you over and over and ov-"

"Quit trying to turn this on me!" Oikawa screamed as Futakuchi's eyes widening more and more, the vulnerable alpha starting to hear Oikawa's younger self nagging and name calling in the school hallways, the eye pulling and sticking his tongue out at him......throwing things at him here and there and Iwaizumi having to scold and smack the petty alpha for escalating the drama further......Oikawa pushing it too far with a comment and they both ended up throwing punches at each other, remembering that he kicked the older alpha's already aching knee and being the reason why the alpha has major problems with it now, why the alpha is in so much pain with it now and has to do stretches and take pain meds so he can function with it somewhat normally and be able to play the sport that he loves.

'No wonder your father doesn't fucking love you!' being able to hear the alpha's voice screaming at him loud and clear from that day, seeing Oikawa on the floor in a fetal position looking like he was trying so hard to not cry, Iwaizumi trying to help Oikawa out as much as he could while Daishou and Daizo where next to him trying to see if Oikawa did any major damage on him other than a bleeding nose, busted lip and bruises covering his body, Daishou calling the ambulance since Oikawa couldn't even stand up and was in real pain.......damage that needed to be handled at a hospital and not at the nurses office at the school. Then having Seiji, Tooru and Jirou there at the hospital since Daishou and the school called them, well called Tooru first since his kid was the one to get the most damage out of it, and Jirou was called......much to Futakuchi's dismay. Tooru didn't look happy that his son was hurt, despite the fact the two of them had a poor relationship with each other at that point, he knew Tooru didn't give a flying fuck about his son's career choice, but he remembered that Tooru was there at the hospital the whole time, along with Kin and Akinari since Oikawa was practically living there at that point, until the day he got out of there.

'I hate you and I hope karma bites you in the ass tenfold' hearing the dangerous growl that Oikawa gave him when he went to visit the alpha along with Daishou and Daizo, 'I hope you feel pain worse than me you worthless piece of shit!'

Futakuchi looking over to Oikawa with wide and tear filled eyes, seeing Oikawa looking at him with nothing with pain and regret.

Atsumu and Oomimi looking at the three Elites with wide eyes, "you're letting him get to you!"

"I'm trying not to...." Futakuchi mutters as he really couldn't help these hurt feelings.....he knows Oikawa apologized for his behavior towards him and that his words and actions weren't as bad as compared to how he treated Daishou.....but still.....this is the first time he's letting himself sit and think about the actions and words the older alpha spat at him, how it hurt him all that much more since he used to have a huge crush on the alpha at that point in time, looking over to a smiling Daishou, ".......I just wanted his help...."

"Help for what?"

".....You ran away from me...." Futakuchi feeling all these overflowing emotions from over the years, losing his friendship with Oikawa and Iwa somewhat, losing his mother when he was fourteen........only her and Daishou really got him.....they were his rocks in life and he lost one of them years ago and now he feels like he's losing his other right before his eyes.....just like his beautiful and sweetheart of a mother who just loved taking pictures, recording videos and giving birth and taking care of as much babies as possible.....he knew that his mother would have kept on going and having more children after him if her body wasn't starting to slowly give out on her, had to stop since it was affecting her health. Getting raped not too long after losing his mother made his depression and loneliness.....he had Daishou and Daizo, but being forced to keep quiet about his pain meant that he couldn't talk to it to his cousins or anyone else, stew in the pain and knowing that his father never really loved him all that much.....that really not helping with his depression and self-loathing that he thought about grabbing the gun and actually grabbing a few times, crying and wondering if he could just end it.

Daishou......the thought of Daishou always dragging him out of his thoughts of killing himself right then and there, that his cousin was the main reason why he continued to keep on living at that point.

Really believing that he was in love with his cousin then the more he looks back on it......he was just blind to it until now.

Then seeing the way Hisahito took himself out of this world.......got him scared about pulling that trigger the same way the blond did.

At that time he thought that when it came time to kill himself, he was going to use another method to kill himself when the time comes.

More tears running down his cheeks at depression wanting to take over him in this moment, ".....I just wanted to be there f-for you like you were always there f-for me..."

Oikawa bowing his head at his despicable behavior that he had in his younger years, that he let it get to a point where he can see it damaged two people he loved with all of his heart....they were his family and he put them through so much misery......and for what?

Because he was a fucking angry child who didn't know how to handle himself.

"Awwwww" Daishou mockingly coos with a dark grin on his face at the delicious tears on his face, Tooru wasn't kidding when he said that Futakuchi's tears while torturing him were.......were thrilling to look at, ".....well you're failing tremendously if you're hanging out with this piece of trash" pointing to Oikawa breaking right in front, closing his eye briefly and inhaled, opening it and let out a exhale and gave the biggest smile as seeing people just......just being affected by him, all eyes on him as he plants the seeds of doubt and wanting them to be angry and hurt with each other......just how much his words are affecting them, especially Oikawa, is thrilling him right now, this delicious hurt that is oozing off all of them is feeding an inner hunger of having some sort of fucking power in his life.....

He has power over them.

They hurt him.

They can all go rot in their misery.

"....Trash just wants to help y-you" Futakuchi pressed as he forced himself to keep talking, forcing himself to stand up on his wobbly legs and stand up straight, "......that's all we want."

Daishou pursing his lips as he honestly just can't help but feel giddy about all of this, "help me out with what" looking over to Oikawa, "the fact that I'm with Tooru now?"

Futakuchi feeling like he was about to vomit at the smile on his face when he said that, heart starting to ache more and more.

Oikawa really just hating the sound of that, "you mean my father forcing you to be with him, is that what you mean?"

"Oh honey no, your father didn't force me" Daishou giggles as he stuck his tongue out a bit and wags his finger, all of them looking at him with wide eyes, "I mean my weak side is trying to deny it" all of them starting to look a little confused at that, "but come on.......Tooru was the one to open my eyes to show me who I was, got me off the pills that were hurting me, wanted to be with me and took it upon himself to give us a private moment so he could tell me that my father lied to me all these years."

Oikawa starting to fume as this just confirms it.....his father took Daishou out somewhere to take advantage of him, 'that sick son of a bitch.'

Futakuchi crying harder at the thought of seeing Daishou the last time they were alone, alone before he started to avoid everyone, that he wasn't going off to work.....that Tooru snatched him up......and now he was really starting to feel guilty about thinking bad about his cousin when he wasn't picking up his phone and wonder why he hasn't picked him up from the hospital.

He was being raped.......picturing Tooru on top of his cousin making him nearly vomiting and had to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent him from doing so.

"Of course he wanted the two of us to bond" looking up in the air with a fond smile, the cries of Daizo play in his head when he and Tooru sliced his skin, reopening some of the wounds on Daizo's skin from when he didn't have a good handle on cutting himself, taking out the knife from under his sleeve and an image of seeing the knife slicing his younger cousin's skin open and seeing blood on the tip the knife dripping down to the base.......eye twitching when he felt more pressure on his head, "so seeing Daizo was fun."

Oikawa snapping his head to Futakuchi who was looking even more sick to the stomach.

"The way he just threw me on his bed as I went into heat, and boy his already big cock was even bigger when he went into a rut" looking over to Oikawa with a big smile at the thought of his alpha touching him in that way for the first time, giggling at Oikawa trying his best to not lose it on him, Atsumu just looking nothing but shocked at the glee in the amega's black eye......he's seen it before when he was being shot at by Daishou not too long ago, but it was something that he wasn't going to get used to from his former boss, looking over to Futakuchi who was just looking like he was just getting sicker by the seconds and could see he was having a hard time keeping himself from falling back to the ground, Daishou smiling at all of them as he trails his fingers up his curves and over his breasts that were wrapped so they wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb when he was out and about, "how he stuck his BIG cock in me in my tight hole...."

"You need to shut it" Oikawa taking a step towards the amega with a pissed off expression as the amega is thinking that this is funny, this isn't Daishou, this isn't him and couldn't understand why he was pulling a Semi right now and being in complete denial, thinking that his father had other's best interest at heart.

"He fucked me into the bed trash, he fucked me so good and made me forget about that blond bitch" grin widening when Oikawa's eyes bugged out of his head, Futakuchi looking like he's seen a ghost when he heard that, Daishou licking his lips as his grin grew wider at all their expressions, Atsumu and the raven haired alpha looking confused as they had no idea who in the hell Daishou was even talking about when he said 'blond bitch', "he came in me and it felt so damn good!"

Futakuchi slamming his hands over his ears and looked to the ground, clenching his jaws and felt his head and heart pounding, staring at the snow covered ground as his tears fell onto the snow.

"Cummed in me six times that night" licking his lips as he was imagining the feeling as if it was yesterday, how that turned into their precious five little boys that he's carrying as he speaks, loving these little boys as if his life depends on it and could talk about them all day, "branded me the moment cummed in me the first time" smiling at Futakuchi breaking down in front of him, looking over to Oomimi grabbing Oikawa as he looks like he was about to implode on the spot, seeing him squirming in the alpha's hold, "he showed me love, he loves me!"

"FORCING A BOND MARK ON SOMEONE IS NOT LOVE YOU NITWIT!" Oikawa screams at him in pure frustration, wanting to go up to Daishou and just slap him, snap him out of it because he knew the amega wasn't in his right mind, this isn't him, this isn't the snake that he grew up with and he knew Daishou wouldn't go out of his way to be this insensitive......especially to Futakuchi of all people.

Daishou literally was the sweetest person to Futakuchi growing up, bad mouthing him in anyway was a no no and would make sure no one would mess with his baby cousin. He was always by Futakuchi's side, always good to him, never was in any shape or form vindictive and just this......this intentionally nasty to the younger brunette.

Oikawa knows who to blame, he blames that his father and that fucking mark that he knows is screwing with Daishou's mind.

"What do you know about love trash?"

'OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, LOVE, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE' being able to hear Semi screaming in his head, the omega saying that before he left to come over here.....now Daishou is saying it to him.

This angering and making the alpha more emotional hearing that, struggling to get out of the older alpha's hold so he can explain that he does know what love is.......that he's not the same person that he was when he was younger. He was a hurt teenager taking his anger out on those who minorly pissed him off, he knows that is no excuse.....but he feels like he's grown. Meeting Tobio and being by the omega's side has helped him out a lot and has helped him look back and think about his actions, back when he was younger if someone were to have told him that him accusing said omega with cheating on him with a friend was him overreacting in the same way he accused Tobio of cheating on him with Bokuto a while back........he would have had a total different reaction and would have even got more upset and let his paranoid mind get the better of him......Tobio punching him to knock some sense into him was the best thing that happened and was happy to have an omega like Tobio; put him in his place when need be. He knows he's nowhere near perfect......he admits it and realizes that he never will be as much as that was his goal when he was in his teenage years.....he desperately wants to show others that he's deserving of love.

That's all he fucking wants.

He knows not everyone is going to love him, at least now he does since he knows when he was younger all he cared about was being perfect and that everyone around him has to love him or he's doing something wrong, that he will prove his father right that he's a big fuck up and making mistakes in his life by not following in his footsteps......but for the love of god having two people in one day question his ability to love is starting to drive him insane and making him doubt himself.

People both close to his father.

Just having all the memories of treating Daishou, Futakuchi......and actually starting to feel a bit guilty for not taking the time to understand Daizo......it was making his doubt even stronger.

"By the look on your face I can tell you don't know that much" Daishou giggles as he still keeps on his smile, Atsumu snapping his head to the older alpha in Oomimi's hold......seeing nothing but pain and frustration in his eyes, now he was starting to feel a bit bad about questioning the older brunette and telling him that he's a shit alpha to Tobio.....which he said out of anger and he can't really say a hundred percent that Oikawa is a shitty alpha to his ex......he doesn't know him personally and Tobio seems nothing but happy being in his arms......as much as the thought pisses him off that Tobio is happy and obviously having a sex life with someone else, "you, Iwa and Akinari don't have a goddamn clue and you don't deserve it, like you guys thought I didn't deserve it and left me alone."

"I do know what it is!"

"You really don't deserve Tobio" Daishou smiles at frozen alpha with wide and sad eyes, thinking that it was funny how much he's just continuing to break their spirits right now, "I mean he's actually a sweet and obedient person, I force him to keep his mouth shut about Daizo raping and impregnating him months back, I force him to be in a relationship with my cousin just so I can save his ass since I'm such a FUCKING GOOD PERSON" Daishou's eye getting a dark look again as the others are enraptured in the amega's speech, gesturing his hands gracefully as all eyes were on him that it made him feel giddy.......and pretty pissed off that they're finally paying attention when something changes......that he seems to finally have found a semblance of happiness with his new alpha they have to jump in and try to break his relationship with the one person who loves him for who he truly is and showed him the light, "I didn't have to do that and I could have easily ratted him out, he's accusing me of releasing his father and punched me in in the face" the others jumping at the mention of Tobio and Kuroo's disgusting father, "he yelled at me for lying about having to pay off the damages off of Atsumu's truck after he was" looking over to Atsumu who tensed up as he knew exactly what the amega was going to call him, "raped by this rapist right here."

Atsumu looking down to the ground in shame.

Daishou giving a smug smile.

"He's accusing me of these things and I have forced him to hide his pain that Daizo put him through to the public and yet......he foolishly runs after me when I was being kidnapped" Daishou smiling at the thought of the adorable blue eyed omega, still not happy that he was going to share his alpha.......but there was no denying that he had a bit of a fascination with him......the blood that runs through the omega's veins is something that he and his other side was intrigued by, therefore the blood that runs through Kuroo, Nao, Hikaru and little Aito's veins, that blood is delicious and rare.......many delicious qualities about the near extinct family, ".....such a true, brave and genuine loving heart that is not a good thing to show off to people, that's how people end up being used" pointing to Oikawa, "people like you."

Oikawa giving a low growl.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared" Daishou biting his bottom lip as he gave another small giggle that just pissed off the emotional brunette still being held back the older alpha, "that's all you do right? Use and abuse people, you did that with so many omegas and broke so many hearts as you said that you weren't 'ready' to commit, that you would string some of them along and just have sex with them just to basically have sex with them, their feelings didn't seem to mean a damn thing to you and it's quite pathetic that you're going this far with Tobio, to sleep with him and proclaim the baby is a cute move."

Oikawa's frustration starting to reach a boiling point, "I'm not using him, I really fucking love him and I would do anything to keep him safe and take care of his current babies and our future babies that we will have in the future!"

Atsumu's heart starting to crack more at hearing that, seeing nothing but determination in this intense brown eyes that read as clear as day that he meant what he said, his eyes being able to do all the talking and could see so much emotion from them alone.

The insinuation about Oikawa being with Tobio in the future making his smug smile grow.......boy he couldn't wait to crush that dream when Tobio has Aito.....or before, although doing now of all times wouldn't be a good idea with all the information that the group have on them and the fact that the media have such a big fucking hard on for the blue eyed omega, that in all honesty he and Tooru have had to make plans and a 'trip' of sorts that will be put in place so that way when Tobio is out of the spotlight, there won't be anything suspicious about it......he and Tooru will have the rest of the nimrods under their thumbs completely by the time that happens.

Although with the apparent future release of Tobio's father is going to......it's going to definitely going to cause some problem for them.

"Such big bold statements" Daishou comments as he wraps an arm around his small swollen stomach instinvely, really not trusting this raven haired alpha to keep a hold of Oikawa for very long, that brunette asshole is a determined son of a bitch, his other hand gripping the handle of his knife as he was hoping for Osamu to hurry his ass up and get him soon, "still haven't changed much."

Oikawa growls as Atsumu speaks up, "so did you?"

"Did I what" Daishou raising an eyebrow at him with an annoyed look.

"Did you lie to Tobio about paying damages to my truck" Atsumu questions as he was really was wanting his answers, "because I didn't ask that from him. I knew his and his family's financial situation and didn't want to put more stress on his and his mother's poor relationship with each other...." Oikawa's ears perked up at that and snapped his head to the younger alpha, "......that and I really.....really hurt him not too long before he destroyed my truck....." looking off to the side and couldn't shake off the shame, Daishou throwing it into his face that he's a rapist, continuing to call him one is really making the memories of him and Tobio being happy together......and then him ruining all the good times they had by throwing the omega on his back and force his legs open.......forced his cock in him and just remembers how still Tobio got after he entered him, the omega just gave up......he caused that, having all these memories being thrown back in his face that it makes him want to go cry in a corner and drown himself in the alcoholic bliss to forget about the pain he caused in the omega......which combined with the knowledge of the abuse and rape that the omega's own father put his own ex through in the past.......it was only making his guilt worse, "why did you lie about that?"

Daishou purses his lips as he honestly didn't have a clue of what to tell them other than 'it benefits me in the end'. But his father was the one who even brought the idea up to him in the first place, seeing the devious snake-like smile that he rarely gave, at least to him since his father usually looks at him with nothing but judgement over half the time. He remembers his father mumbling to himself about a chance........this making Daishou's eye widen at the thought of his father saying that.....that his father is wanting something from the omega........the truck incident gave him that?

'Fuck!' he hears his weak side as he was able to resurface at the thought of his father, taking his bonded side by surprise as he was able to come back from the dark space.....sleep?

Daishou doesn't know what to really call it, everything is black and there is only a small opening for him here and there to break free......he can't hear all of his other side's thoughts all the time, but incidents like this when the walls were dropped is when he was able to break free from the dark abyss.

Eye snapping open and was green, Oikawa seeing that and broke out of Oomimi's hold, "Daishou!"

Daishou's eye looking over to Oikawa getting near him......and he couldn't help but just feel fucking angry at he sight of him, holding out his knife and pointed it at the younger alpha, Oikawa halting his movements with a shocked expression. Atsumu moving the same time as Oikawa did and ended in the same results, knife pointed to him with a scared expression.

"Stay away!" Daishou cries out as he moves himself back, "all of you stay the fuck away from me!"

"Dai-"

"I don't know, I don't know anymore!" snapping his intense green eye at the two alphas in front of him, seeing the wild look and how he was fighting off the black that came flickering back, "you all need to listen to me and listen good, stay the fuck away and don't try to save me!"

"Not when my father fucking forced a brand on you!" Oikawa snaps as he takes a step towards the amega, heart cracking as he was able to see the reaction he was hoping for, not that he wanted Daishou to be upset and on the verge of tears, but how he acted just mere moments ago and how much he enjoyed being touched by his father was really getting to him and couldn't bare the thought.

Daishou's hand trembling and had a hard time not dropping the knife, mark burning and had a hard time not crying, "I hate you."

Oikawa flinched at that.

"I hate you for taking this scarf off of me, you're making this a lot more difficult for me" Daishou sniffing, "you don't know what it's like to be owned by someone."

"Da-"

"SHUT UP" Daishou snapping at them again, "you aren't branded, you don't know what it's like to be looked at like a freak, you don't know what it's like to look at the one person that your father wished he could have birthed!"

Oikawa not liking that insinuation, "that's bullsh-"

"NO I'M FUCKING TALKING" Daishou cutting him off again and just seeing the crazed smile appear back on the amega's lips, although his eye was still green.....which just confused the four alphas,"I'VE BEEN CUT OFF AND IGNORED FOR THE MAJORITY OF MY LIFE, I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND AND I'M SICK AND TIRED THAT YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DICTATE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, I NOW DICTATE AND HOLD YOUR FUTURE IN MY HANDS!"

Oikawa, Atsumu and Futakuchi staring speechless at the amega, no words being able to express the pain and mania that the amega is putting out in full display for everyone to see.....he's not trying to hold back right now and just letting out pent up rage and pain that he's been holding back for so many years.

"Boys wha-" Akinari shouts as he ran though a few bushes with Kuroo right next to him as he held his unconscious brother right up against his chest, Kuroo covering his little brother's nearly naked and blood soaked body with his large jacket, the omega's head resting on his brother's shoulder and Kuroo being able to feel his nephew letting bursts of warmth against his stomach, both of them halting their movements and staring at the scene right in front of them with shock and confusion. Daishou snapping his head behind to the four alphas, glare intensifying as his eye landed on the brunette snake eyed alpha, "......sweetheart?"

Oikawa, Atsumu, Futakuchi and Oomimi snapping their heads behind them, Oikawa giving a small sigh in relief when he saw his fiance Kuroo's hold, glad that the omega was in safe hands.....although he's not moving, Atsumu getting the same idea and was about to open his mouth at the same time as Oikawa when Kuroo held his hand up as he shifted his little brother in his hold, "he's fine."

Not really seeing as though his little brother was knocked unconscious and covered in blood, but one thing at a time and he was just happy that his brother and nephew are in his arms right now. Placing a small kiss on the side of his little brother's head, feeling Tobio's hand lightly clenched his brother's jacket briefly in reaction.

"Wow......sweetheart" Daishou really not happy looking at his uncle, Akinari flinching at the cold stare that he hated to be on the receiving end of, getting that look so many times from Seiji when they were younger that for a period of time he used to be scared of Seiji......he wouldn't say that he's scared of his big brother now, more of that he knows not to cross him since he knows Seiji is ruthless when he wants something, ".....you lost that fucking right to call me that, so quit acting so goddamn innocent when you know damn well that you aren't."

"I know I'm not....." Akinari taking a small step towards his angry nephew, halting his movements as soon as he saw a large.....a large and familiar bite mark on his nephew's neck, knowing exactly who that belonged to and felt like he was about to hurl, pointing to the mark on his neck that got the attention of Kuroo, both of the alphas eyes widening at the sight of the large mark on the amega's neck, "....oh my god!"

Daishou starting to feel even more exposed with all this attention on his mark, "why are you the one looking hurt, y-you're not the one who was branded....." looking at the bond mark on his uncle's neck that was given to him by Kin, a nice looking one, big since Kin is an alpha himself.....but nothing compared to Tooru's unnaturally sharp teeth, ".......well, I shouldn't say you don't know what it is like...." eye watering as the feeling of Tooru remarking him a few days prior when he was plowing him into the bed, the morning when when they picked Manabu up from the school, feeling the pain of last night hitting him when he lied and continued to lie....and Tooru knew it, ignoring his pleas after he proposed and slipped the ring on his finger.....the emerald ring with the snake designs on it hidden under his shirt on a chain........raped him right on the couch after pleading with him to stop, the pain in his bottom hitting him in full force since he still hasn't recovered from ripping himself off of Futakuchi, the alpha client that didn't listen to his pleas that being in him at the same time Manabu was was too much for him to handle......after being fucked by so many of Tooru's Elite buddies that Daishou had known since he was little, that he just kept going hard in him until Tooru and Osamu made sure to rip him off of him.....although the pain of having the alpha ripped out of him didn't help matters.

Then Tooru raping him on the couch after protecting the others.

Really wondering why he keeps fighting if all he's going to feel is nothing but pain shooting up his body, legs wobbling and dropping to his knees and gave a small cry, why was he protecting people that have done nothing but hurt him?

"Daishou!" Oikawa running up to him, Futakuchi snapping himself out of his trance when he heard Daishou's cry, seeing Oikawa drop himself right in front of the older male as the others all ran up to the amega in pain.

Daishou's eye slowly turning back to black as the amega was too weak and vulnerable to fight back, too weak to want to hurt the people in front of him. He's holding himself back and the hesitation to hurt them.......someone with a 'good' heart that no matter how many times he gets fucked over......he always seems to have a hard time hurting those who have hurt and caused this pain in him, tensing up as Oikawa placed a hand on his shoulders.....and ended up touching up his bond mark. As his bonded side was able to slowly take control, he couldn't help but think that this is going to be his chance to get back at the asshole for so many years of pain and couldn't help but give a huge manic smile that perfectly resembles Tooru's to a T as he was slowly losing control again.

Oikawa not paying too much attention as guilt and worry are clouding his vision, looking at the large mark on his cousin's neck, heart breaking more as he hears Akinari breaking down behind him, knowing that Kin was going to have to hold him back from stomping to his father's home and beat him to a pulp.....maybe even murder him. Then again Kin seemed ready to go after his father earlier so he and Iwa are going to have to probably hold the two of them back, since it seems like the two of them have a deeper connection with his father than he realized, just judging by their reactions that they've been displaying the past twenty-four hours.

"Dear god I'm sorry....." Oikawa whimpers as he engulfed Daishou in a hug, he knew not the smartest move in his life, but the fact that this is the first time he's letting himself even hug the older male......he couldn't help himself and made his guilt worsen since he hasn't hugged the snake eyed alpha in years, Futakuchi's eyes watering at the sight and looked behind him, seeing his uncle rightfully breaking down and crying, seeing his uncle stagger his way over, Oomimi moving to the Elite and helped support him so that way Kuroo wouldn't struggle holding two people and let him worry about holding the unconscious omega, looking back over to Oikawa slowly moved his hands over to the amega's stomach, "......I'm sorry my father did this to you..."

The green eye that flickers for a moment, before being dragged into the darkness, couldn't help but let a tear trickle down his cheek........fingers itching to hug the younger male back for a brief second, staring at the ground as an image of them when they were little flashed through his mind; seeing Oikawa jumping and engulfing him in a hug the that Daishou used to love. How Oikawa was always physically affectionate, not always good with his words and was usually a little picky with who he gave those hugs to, they were always big, dramatic and over the top......but that was Oikawa, remembering how everytime he would go over to Oikawa's to play or when they both went to Akinari's and Futakuchi's mother named Sara's house, they would always greet each other at the door, Oikawa always screaming out his name and hugging him every time, spin him around and was easily able to do so with the amazing strength that he had at that age......and the fact that Oikawa was always taller than him. It became a routine for the two of them for many years.

Then it just stopped when he was dragged into the Elite world by his father and Tooru.

Then all of a sudden he wasn't worthy of the famous 'Oikawa Hugs' anymore.

Letting himself slip into darkness at the the thought as he didn't want this, if this didn't happen then he wouldn't be here.

Oikawa took way too damn long to 'apologize'.

Said way too many hurtful things to him and about him through others over the years.

Decided to just blame him Hisahito's death.......that the bitch just left him, then Oikawa and the other two assholes decided to leave him as well......they were right in front of him and yet......and yet they were so far out of reach.

'They don't love you......they just want what everyone except Tooru wants from you' his bonded side says in a dark tone, everything starting to become dark, his whole world starting to turn black, feeling like his bonded half was wrapping his arms around him and and seemed as if their bodies were melting together, 'they just want your money and fame, they just want to take what we have and royally fuck us over, we've busted our asses for so many fucking years and worked too fucking hard to let them guilt trip us......Tooru saved and was there for us.....they weren't.'

Daishou's world starting to fade away as he didn't have the energy to even open his mouth to speak.

'You're too weak to take revenge on them.......let me do it.'

He wanted others to hurt like he has been hurting his whole life.

'That's it, that's it' being able to hear by just the tone in his voice that his bonded side was wearing a big smile on his face, 'just let go.'

He looked into the darkness, this being the exact same black 'room'.......Daishou didn't know what to call it, but he felt like it was the same black.....black emptiness when he was at the meeting when deciding the fate of Futakuchi Hajime, giving a small whine when he felt that same hand go through his chest and ripped out his soul; seeing his dull......very dull green soul.....over half of it completely black. He heard giggling and snapped his head up and was immediately greeted by Tooru smiling down at him, grabbing his soul and spun it around with a whistle.

'Almost there My Suguru' Tooru purring as he bringed the soul up to his lips like he did before at the meeting, Daishou feeling his whole body spazzing briefly and everything becoming blurry, having a hard time seeing the alpha's face, 'almost there, only I love you.'

A tear slowly fell down his cheek.

The alpha giving a chuckle as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, saying as he faded away; 'I love you.'

"Please let us help you" Oikawa choking back a sob as he held the amega right up against his chest, the amega laying limp in his hold, head resting on his shoulder as his eye stops flickering, Oikawa gently placing a hand over the amega's small swollen stomach, Oikawa gasping at the overwhelming warmth of his little brothers.......they all seem happy like Aito seems with him, ".....I want to make it up to you and my brothers as much as I can......" tears pouring down the alpha's eyes as guilt was hitting him harder than it ever has been in his life, full of doubt and guilt that he honestly thinks that his father is actually right about one thing.

That he's a royal fuck up.

"FUCK" Akinari screams as he just drops to the ground onto his knees, feeling a mixture of pain and pure rage, he was seriously going to murder Tooru the next time he saw him, "WHY, WHY DID HE DO THIS TO MY SUGURU?!"

Oomimi looking down at the older alpha on the and rubbed his back gently, eyes flickering to the amega in Oikawa's hold......still shocked by a lot that he's learned in the short amount of time, a lot of it he doesn't understand, but it looks like Oikawa wasn't the nicest to Daishou. Looking over to Atsumu and saw the alpha snapping his head to the trees with alert eyes, Oomimi hearing the same thing and snapped his head in the same direction.

Atsumu drawing out a gun that he stole from one of Tendou's men, very low on on ammo for the machine gun and knew at this point it would be smart of him to conserve as much of that as possible, trying to shake off Daishou chanting 'rapist, rapist, rapists need to die!' in his head over and over again.

"You" Akinari pointing to Atsumu, the younger alpha tensing up with a gulp.

"Yes sir."

"Did.....did you know about the two of them...." Atsumu snapping his head to the alpha, almost jumping out of his skin when Akinari was right next to him and grabbed his collar, "DID YOU KNOW THAT TOORU NOT ONLY RAPED AND GET MY NEPHEW PREGNANT, BUT DID YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT HE FORCED A FUCKING BOND ON MY NEPHEW?! MY SUGURU?!"

"Aki-"

"DID YOU KNOW?!"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW" Atsumu screaming back at him, "IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!"

Akinari's whole body trembling as he shoved the alpha away from him and made his way over to his nephew, Oikawa not letting go as he keeps lightly rubbing the amega's swollen stomach, Kuroo and Futakuchi too much in shock to move.....although Akinari can desperately see Futakuchi want to shove Oikawa off of him so he can hold him.

Maybe even kiss him.

Akinari still doesn't get it and he knows that it will be a while before he ever will.

"They're over there!"

Akinari and Oikawa snapping their head to the voice screaming out along with Atsumu and Oomimi, the two gang members knowing that voice and Oomimi spoke up, "shit, his little brother is almost here."

"Fucking wonderful" Atsumu spat as he looks over to the others, "pull out your weapons and let's hurry up and get Daishou out of here now!"

"You heard him" Kuroo orders as he shifts his little brother in his hold, "let's go! We can talk more through this later!"

"That won't be necessary" Daishou giggles, all of them in their minds thinking 'oh shit', Oikawa snapping his head to the amega and couldn't move fast enough when he saw the knife in the amega's hold, "I've been waiting to hurt you back trash."

Oikawa freaking out as he tries to move out of the amega's hold in time, his saving grace being Akinari when he grabbed the back of his shirt and ripped Oikawa away from the knife, the knife grazing Oikawa's upper right arm and left a small sting, Futakuchi becoming more in shock when he saw the one person he loves try to stab someone.....and with a big fucking smile on his face. Oikawa flying on his back with a shout in pain, Daishou lunging at Akinari in the blink of an eye and before he brunette could get out of the way, he tackled him to the ground, bringing the knife out and raised it in the air, Akinari staring up at him with wide eyes as he didn't know exactly what to do without hurting the little ones inside of him.

Daishou having to think quick and make a run for it before he gets tackled to the ground and become a prisoner........there was something inside of him that had a feeling that he would be in very big trouble if he were to end Akinari's life right here and now, that he's important other than just being his uncle that kicked him to the curb and treated him like shit. He wanted this man to hurt like he's been hurt like he was.....but he couldn't go out without killing him......

That's when it hit him; giving a malicious smile down to his petrified uncle as he sliced the knife within seconds of jumping onto his uncle, slashing the alpha's left eye bellow him.

All of the others eyes looking at the amega in horror as they all run to rip him off the now screaming and bleeding alpha on the ground.

Daishou rolling back before the others could lay a hand on him as he still wore his evil smile and was laughing his ass off, Akinari curling into the fetal position as he couldn't see anything in his left eye and was bleeding everywhere, looking up at his nephew with nothing but pain written across his bloody face, "you and I match now, isn't that just fucking neat?!"

The alpha had no words and honestly didn't know what else think other than 'I deserve it' and just in shock that this sweet nephew of his.....his nephew is completely different.......looking right at the large bond mark on his neck and couldn't help but cry more.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S A GOOD LOOK ON YOU" Daishou's black eye beaming at his handiwork, "FEEL THE PAIN, FEEL THAT PAIN?! THAT'S THE SAME FUCKING PAIN I FELT WHEN MY EYE WAS SLICED OPEN! FEEL SOME OF MY GODDAMN PAIN" easily dodging Atsumu when he ran after him, kicking his foot straight up in the air and knocked the younger male in the jaw that shocked Atsumu since he didn't think the amega was THAT quick and THAT flexible, sending him flying on his ass.

Oikawa jumping from the ground when he heard a gun pop, Oikawa snapping his head to the side where the sound was coming from and was about to pull out his gun when a raven haired alpha, the same one that was standing with Tendou and was called 'little brother' by him, popped up right in front of him with a grin.

"Too la-" the raven started to say with a big smile, gun pointed to Oikawa's stomach when Oomimi grabbed the arm with the gun, throwing the younger alpha over his shoulder. The raven easily rolled to his feet after being slammed to the ground, pulling his gun out and pointed it right at Oomimi and started shooting, Oomimi sticking his foot out and intentionally tripped Oikawa as he fell to the ground, Oomimi pulling out his knife along with his gun and started to dodge and shoot at the young alpha. Atsumu handling the other men that came along with Tsutomu, Kuroo trying to shield his little brother, holding out a gun for anyone that gets near them, looking over to Oikawa getting up with a pissed off expression and pulled out a gun, snapping his head over to an alpha getting near his fiance and his brother in law, shooting the alpha in the arm to slow him down, not in the mood and is seriously about to lose his mind, hating what happened to Akinari, hating what Daishou has become this......because of the stupid fucking bond, hating this whole fucking situation in general and at this point he doesn't give a damn if he shot someone, he's about to lose his mind from the pain, frustration and guilt, throwing a punch to the alpha that he shot in the arm in the jaw and send the man flying.

Kuroo and Oikawa both nodding to each other, Oikawa leaning and placed a kiss on the omega's head that made the omega lips twitch up ever so slightly briefly in reaction, Kuroo running over to Akinari as the injured alpha had a hard time getting up from the ground.

Oikawa standing up tall as these fucking guys were pissing him off, these Eagles.....as he heard Atsumu call them, these Eagles are going down.

They aren't taking Daishou.

They aren't going to win this battle.

Raising the gun as the alpha he shot ran up to him, sticking his tongue out and locked his eyes on the shoulder, not aiming to kill......no, as much as he says that he wants to murder someone, he knows that it's an in the moment thing. He knows he's an emotional person and that words just fly out.....he knows that he needs to work on that, but all in all he refuses to kill someone unless it's just that necessary, right now he thinks he can immobilize the guy and not have it affect him in anyway.

"You little shit!" the alpha snapped at him as he gets almost up to his face in no time, Oikawa sticking his tongue out and shot, internally cheering that got a direct hit on the shoulder.

"Attack my family and it will result in me giving no mercy" Oikawa declares as he shoots the same spot, the guy letting out a shout of pain as he stops momentarily as his shoulder starts to bleed, Oikawa not wasting any time and ran up to him and threw another punch, not prepared for the guy to grab his fist and yank him forward, Oikawa gapsing for air when the alpha kicked in him in the stomach, sending the alpha to the ground with a large thud.

"And I don't give mercy to young little shits like yourself that have no clue what the fuck they're doing" the alpha growls as he brings out a knife and immediately dives for Oikawa, Oikawa rolling backwards and was trying to remember what Konoha showed him, panicking a little on the inside as his mind was drawing a blank at the moment, grabbing his gun that he dropped to the ground and dodged the alpha as he kept swinging and trying to stab him. He spared a look to see that Oomimi is already having a handful with handling the raven haired alpha that almost shot him, that little fucker jumping all over the place and you can tell that he knew what he was doing, seeing the younger alpha having a gleam in his eyes when he fought the older alpha, Atsumu too busy handling multiple guys at one time, knowing that it wouldn't be smart to call his name out as Oikawa didn't want to ruin the alpha's concentration.

Not that he would call out on that little shit for help anyway.

No way in hell.

Oikawa ducked his head when the knife was aimed to stab him in the head, heart pounding in his chest and was getting pissed that this guy isn't allowing him enough time to point and shoot, and Oikawa didn't want to waste any bullets on this random guy. He took a deep breath as he used his free hand and threw a punch to the alpha, the older alpha easily dodging it which Oikawa couldn't help but pout in reaction, his mind flashing to the standoff on Christmas night when Tendou sicked his men on him and the others to kidnap Isamu, remembering how much he was in awe of Suna only taking a couple of steps and let the men come at him, taking them all down with just a few jabs and not even breaking a sweat, looking rather bored that the fight didn't last that long with all the alphas that tried to come at the gang leader's husband and second in command.

.......Well he's second in command for a reason.

Sticking his tongue out, really wanting to get to that level. He knows that it will take him a while to get to that level, considering that it seems like Suna has been apart of this way of life for his whole life.

Oikawa squatting down briefly when the alpha tried stabbing him with the knife again and jumped backwards, taking a deep breath when the alpha charged at him, opening and closing his eyes, the alpha right in front of him with a smile. Oikawa putting all the strength into his hand and stuck out his three middle fingers just like he remembered Suna doing it that night, really hoping that this works for him.

The alpha charging at him noticing something eerily familiar when Oikawa positioned himself and held out his fingers, not stopping himself in time when Oikawa started to attack him.

'Ribs.'

Oikawa sticking his tongue out and put most of his strength into jabbing the alpha's ribs right before the alpha stabbed him, Oikawa remembering the order since it stuck out in his mind, remembering that he mulled over it on the way over to the hotel.

'Side of neck.'

Oikawa getting lucky that him hitting the guy's ribs really got to the guy and was glad that he dropped the knife, because his speed wasn't anywhere close to Suna's, so he couldn't just do it within a second flat, nailing the alpha on the side of his neck that led to him spazzing out and dropping to his knees.

'Windpipe.'

Oikawa delivering the final blow and jabbed his fingers into the alpha's windpipe, the alpha slamming to the ground giving a tiny groan and was barely moving, Oikawa would have celebrated......but his fingers were on fire and couldn't help but give a loud whine that made Tobio's face contorted into a pout as Kuroo was helping covering Akinari's wound as best as he could, giving out a tiny whine in response. Kuroo and Akinari looking down to Tobio when he made that sound.....

"Dear god even when one is out, they still react to each other" Kuroo comments as he holds up a large chunk of the jacket that he ripped from Akinari's already ripped jacket to help stop the bleeding as much as he could......at least he hopes to since he ain't no doctor and he was just following what the injured alpha is telling him with them and having no supplies on them at this very moment.....since all of them didn't think that things would be.....would be like this.

Looking over to the guy on the ground below Oikawa, seriously wondering how hard he even punched the fucking guy since he's not getting up from the ground, not seeing all what Oikawa did. But there was two people who did, and that was the two new people walking into the fight, both injured, but both have been able to walk through the pain after patching themselves up to make sure they don't bleed out.

Suna's and Kita's eyes bugged out of their heads when they saw Oikawa massaging his fingers, Kita snapping his head to his husband as they both leaned on each other for support, "di-"

"I didn't teach him a thing" Suna says as he couldn't stop staring at the alpha, while learning pressure points was something that he knew that everyone can learn for self-defense......it's a whole other thing going about it the way he did with that much speed and accuracy. While he could see that Oikawa was a bit sloppy with his movements and that he wasn't all that quick and didn't have that much power to it......that and he didn't have a weapon on him that would ensure that the victim wouldn't get back up.....not that he doesn't want Oikawa to kill anyone.....but still.

"He had to have watched me....." Suna summed up, "because that's how I usually take out the majority of people, ribs-"

"Side of the neck and then windpipe" Kita finished up for him, Suna unable but give a small smile despite the fact that he's still in rage mode that his omega was hurt not only physically......but also emotionally....and he really wanted to shoot Osamu for doing that to the love of his life, but he couldn't help but love and momentarily bask at the fact that his husband pays attention to him, "although you usually have a weapon of some sort on you."

"True" looking around.....eyes bugging out of his head when his eyes landed on a particularly familiar alpha, ".....brother..."

Kita catching it too and bared his teeth, "what in the hell are they doing here?"

"No idea" taking the machine gun from his back strap, Kita pulling one out his hand gun as they both walked out, both acting like as if nothing life changing or painful has happened with them at all today, "little brother."

Oikawa looks at them and gives a small sigh in relief, Oomimi giving a small smile as he knew that they would've popped up eventually. Kuroo helping Akinari as he helped the somewhat woozy alpha to keep the piece of jacket on his left eye, Akinari thanking god that this should be over soon.....he hopes. Atsumu giving a huge smile at the sight of Kita.....although the omega looks a bit pale.....and his eyes do seem a bit puffy.....then again his bother brought up an event that he knows that Suna will want to talk about with him the omega about it......so yeah that can explain the puffiness, scanning his and Suna's bodies and it seems like their whole bodies are covered up, so he can't see if there was any damage on his leaders.

Either way......he was happy to seem them.

Tsutomu tenses up and halts his movements in unison with Oomimi, the young alpha snapping his head along with some of the others and made sure that his gun was pointed to Oomimi, looking shocked to see the alpha that left him......left Tendou.....Yamagata.....Reon.....Kawanishi......left Takeshi........he left them all, the young alpha misses his big brother like no one can even believe. But the fact that Suna changed allegiances.....with a rival gang.....and here he is standing hand in hand with the enemy just feels like a huge slap in the face. The gang is normally not fond of people leaving and with the amount of people that have left in the past, died and disappeared on them has made them quite sensitive these days to people leaving.....not that a lot of people have left within the past few years, it's just the subject itself is a bit touchy to him, Reon and especially Kawanishi.....he was surprised that he went easy on Tendou when he came back, but he could tell that the ginger haired alpha was just happy to see a childhood friend again underneath the cold demeanor that he wears over half the time.

So Suna leaving combined with mating since word spread about the power couple and them starting a family together, so mating and having a baby.....he doesn't know how many and he hasn't seen the Eagle and Fox mixed baby or babies......either way Suna and Kita are both smart to keep their child hidden.

Although he is very curious about meeting them.....

The young alpha shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, knowing that he had to keep focus like Tendou and Kawanishi are drilling into him right now.

Kita looking over everyone to see if they were ok, eyes narrowing slightly as his eyes land Akinari......obviously has damage to his eye, which isn't good and that got him concerned, looking over to Tobio in Kuroo's hold unconscious and narrowed his eyes even more at that, wondering what happened to the omega as well......just what in the hell happened?

Looking over to Akinari snapping his head around with a worried look, it hitting on what seems to be making the Powerhouse Elite worried and made eye contact with Atsumu, the alpha being able to clearly read that someone was missing.....eyes widening as he snapped his head around, not seeing Futakuchi or Daishou.

'Fuck!'

Oikawa realizing it too, all of them busy with fighting off the new threat that Daishou just seemed to slip right out, that this 'little brother' to Suna popped in and Daishou took advantage and ran off, he really hopes Futakuchi has him......at least it's with someone that Daishou.....the real Daishou that refused to look at Futakuchi when his eye turned back to green, that he was......that he seemed ashamed?

Either way, Futakuchi is the best person at this moment to talk to him.

Tsutomu speaking up in response to his big brother, "what is it traitor?"

 

-

 

"LET GO OF ME" Daishou screams when Futakuchi reaches him, the alpha not wanting to lose his cousin in all of this and with the gang Tendou is the leader of is supposedly wanting the amega for......for reasons that he didn't have a clue about, and it scares him that the gang might have figured out Daishou's rare secondary gender and are going to take advantage of it in a country where he's learned just from the fear that Akinari and Kin have about him being discovered to remembering past negative comments by classmates when in a health class that he took, that the amegas are not well received.......and was afraid of what actions the media and the country as a whole will have if they were to learn about his cousin's rare gander.......

Which makes him scared and even more sick to the stomach.......makes him feel even more hopeless at the possibilities of what Tooru has planned.

He knows Tooru has thought all of this through, he's proven over the years and is an intelligent person, as much as Futakuchi hates him and hates to admit it, he's a smart person with sadistic thrills.

Which is just a deadly combination.

Which doesn't help his mindstate right now.

Daishou thrashing in the alpha's hold when he grabbed his small wrist, swinging him around in his strong hold and pitted the amega up against the tree, locking his brown with the black eye that was looking at him in pure rage, the amega having a hard time getting out of Fuakuchi's hold as he was trying to stab him, "FUCKING LET GO, I WANT YOU AND YOUR PERVERTED HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

Futakuchi trying his best to ignore that jab, trying to tell himself that Daishou wasn't himself, that he truly didn't mean it and that he was just angry......he was having a hard time convincing himself with that, but he needed to be near him.....he needed to save and protect him as best as he could.....he needed him.

He really is lost without him.....he didn't realize this until one day Daishou wasn't there anymore, eyes watering up as the thought crosses his mind.

'You don't know good you've had it......you don't know what you've got until it's gone.'

Feeling so selfish for wanting to end his life for so many years......guilty that he was essentially going to do to his cousin, the toll that was going to take on his cousin who has been through so much, who has already lost so much......that he was going to make Daishou feel the emotions that he was feeling right now, except worse. This thought making a tear roll down his cheek, realizing how selfish and that......that he was no better than Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari dropping and leaving Daishou to be devoured.

"I'm not letting you go!" Futakuchi raising his voice back as the two of them struggled against each other, "I just want to be there and help you!"

Daishou's eye twitched with a growl, "I don't want your dirty fucking hands on me you pathetic worm!"

Futakuchi feeling a crack in his heart.

"Do you not know the meaning of the words that is coming out of my mouth" the amega questions as he bares his teeth, the canines looking like they might have grown a bit than a few moments ago, pointed and razor sharp, "I don't want you, I don't need you...." giving a manic smile and gave that dreaded giggle that sent a sick feeling to the pit of the alpha's stomach, ".....I hate you!"

That hitting the alpha and bowed his head as he still kept the amega pinned up against the tree, more tears pouring down......he's never heard those words ever come out of his cousin's mouth.....ever. He's trying to tell himself that Daishou when the black eye is not actually Daishou at all.....but those words coming out of his beautiful voice is just.....he's letting the amega get to him.

"I hate everything about you" the amega cackles as he struggles in his the alpha's hold, gripping onto the knife tighter, "you are just a pathetic piece of shit that even your daddy didn't even love you when he was alive" Futakuchi whimpering, "hell your mommy didn't even want anything to do with you!"

Futakuchi snapping his head up with wide eyes, "what?"

"If she would have truly loved you, then she would have fought hard enough!"

Futakuchi giving a low growl that made the amega smile wider, the alpha getting more emotional and pissed off at that statement that made him snap at the older and manic male, "if that were have been true, then your mom would have fought harder to stay alive when he gave birth to you" this making the amega halt his movements and stopped his giggling, that statement wiping that smile off of his face and was replaced with a glare, "he apparently didn't fight hard enough if he just let himself die, if my mom were to not fought hard enough because she didn't want to take another fucking look at me, then your mom didn't even want to look at you and would have rathered have died than seeing your beautiful fucking face!"

Daishou raising his eyebrow at that comment, not sure whether to punch him for telling him that his mother wanted him.......of smile and throw his hands in the air and say 'I know!'......because as much as he can't stand this alpha despite his weak side having the hugest fucking hardon for him, he can at least tell when someone has good tastes.

"Can't say jack shit about that, now can you" Futakuchi growling as that was a button that no one......that even his cousin knows that shouldn't be pushed......no one goes after his mother, he didn't give a damn who you were and he didn't give a fuck is someone calls him an 'momma's boy', that was one the very few people in his life that he was very close and could share his hobbies with, "so the next time try something more clever."

Daishou's eye twitching.

"And I know you are" Futakuchi continues, "and it's that fucking bond mark that's fucking with you right now."

Daishou giving a smile that honestly creeped the hell out of the alpha, "didn't you hear what I said earlier, Tooru loves me and gave me the mark to prove it."

"The Daishou I know wouldn't want it....." Futakuchi responds as he was trying to convince himself of what the amega said is just trying to upset him, "....he was too scared to find a relationship again with what happened to Hisahito."

"You see about that" Daishou giggles as he shaked off the boot off of his right leg, slowly raises his foot up while he ignored the pain in his bottom, Futakuchi staring wide eyed and froze when he felt the now bare foot sliding up his leg and up his thigh ever so slowly and gave a seductive smile, eye going half lidded as he was going to get himself out of this......and if that means feeling up the younger male.....then fine, smiling wider and boosted his confidence when he saw the alpha's breath hitched and gave a small shiver, "I was being a bit of a pussy about that, letting that blond bitch get to me after he blew his brains out."

Futakuchi gulping as he felt the soft foot right above his sore cock, it's been easier for him to move around more but.....but it was still a bit painful and Akinari and Kin both told him that sex wouldn't be a good idea for him for a while due to Daishou ripping himself off of him, that he would get no pleasure and just pain through the whole experience......and dear lord god this fucking guy is making it hard for him to not hop in him and press their bodies together......he knows not to do that now, he's learned his lesson and knew that he was being a big fucking idiot for letting himself get worked up with the amega at the archery range......but damn he wasn't going to deny that even with the black hair eye that he was uhhhhh, he was being very seductive with him right now.

Daishou licking his lips as Futakuchi tried to not all the blood go to his sore cock, feeling a bit of pain when he felt himself get slightly hard, trying to concentrate and wrap his head around that Daishou actually......he actually called Hisahito, someone that he was going to marry, someone that he used to be bonded with.......a bitch?

And him not even frowning, no signs of him crying at the mention at the way Hisahito took himself out......that it was so confusing to all of them that Hisahito even had a gun, that Akinari didn't keep guns in the house and still doesn't, especially with Hikaru, Isamu and Sakura are now living in the mansion.

Not only did that confuse him......but that hurts.

Hurts him since Hisahito was nothing but a sweetheart who didn't deserve that.

Hurt since Hisahito was nothing but good to Daishou and the amega kept preaching how much the blond was a good person before and after his death, that any somewhat nasty comment being said about Hisahito would have been immediately shut down by his cousin and would defend him to the bitter end. And now......now all of a sudden the blond omega......the omega is now a bitch?

This is the second fucking time that Daishou said this and he was shocked that Oikawa didn't attack him at that moment.........although that's something that he was going to keep in mind since......since Daishou kept talking, kept mentioning how much Oikawa and the other two affected him, that fucking bond......

He was confused.

He was angry.

And he's feeling sick.....looking at the bond mark with watery eyes and disgust before looking back to his cousin who is deliberately trying to push it with him.

Giving a small moan when the amega softly pressed his foot more onto his cock and started massaging it, clutching onto the amega's wrist much to the amega's annoyance, "h-how is His.....His...Hisahito a b-bitch?"

"He left me.....he was being a selfish motherfu-"

"Hisahito is-isn't a motherFU-AH" Futakuchi dropping to his knees where the arousal went away and went to full blown pain when the amega put more pressure on his clothed cock, dropping to his knees and brought the amega down with him, Daishou now laying on top of him and was writhing in pain as the amega continues to smile at him with a smug yet oddly seductive smile.

"I beg to differ" Daishou twirling the knife in his hand, looking at Akinari's blood running down the blade with interest, then looking back down to his cousin with and his smug grin grew wider as he adjusts himself on the alpha below him, both of the clothed cocks right up against each other, "he was being a selfish little brat that killed himself kn-"

"He's not sel-"

"KNOWING HE AND I WERE BONDED AND KNEW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO TO ME OFFING HIMSELF LIKE THAT" Daishou cutting him off with an irked expression at the shocked alpha, Futakuchi throwing his head gave a small cry when the amega rolled his hips that rubbed their clothed cocks together, that cry being music to his ears and gave a small moan, more tears rolling down the alpha's cheeks as he looks up to the black eyed amega, nothing but disbelief written across his face, continuing to cry as the amega kept rolling his hips, Daishou taking in every movements of the alpha and all the faces his was making as he raised the knife up, "do you know what it's like, to just be working when all of a sudden you feel unbearable amount of pain, that you felt the life getting dragged out of you, that life just seemed to have no meaning......that I ended up getting a good look at his body when I ran to Akinari's house....."

"S-Stop it.." Futakuchi gritting his teeth as grabs the amega's hips and tried to make him sit still, failing when the amega just seemed to revel in his pain as he just placed one of his hands on his with a smile as he continued to roll his hips, "......Hisahito loved you......"

Daishou giving a low growl at that statement, "love......he didn't love me, he never did."

Futakuchi looking at him through tear stained eyes, ".....he did....I know he did...." giving another cry out in pain at the pressure Daishou was putting on his hips, "....I love you...."

Daishou gave a scoff that made the vulnerable alpha heart crack more, "......you just love the fact that I'm being a slut for you......there is no love...."

"I-I do love you....despite t-this" crying more as he was starting to feel the amount of pain like he did the day they had sex with each other in the archery range, "....p-please stop!"

"Why" Daishou feigning a pout and leaned his head closer to the alpha, Daishou's scent starting to become almost too much for him to take, the amega biting his bottom lip and gave a smirk, "I thought you liked this sort of thing.......you're a rapist so I thought that free warranted sexual contact would be something that you wanted."

This making the brunette freeze and in shock, "w-what?"

"Rape....you're a rapist you know."

"I didn't rape you...." Futakuchi starting to lose it as everything in his life.....all these emotions......him being called a rapist hitting home and chocked out a sob......he literally hasn't cried this much since being tortured at the school, that fucking smile that he was looking at right now looked exactly like the smile that Tooru gave him when he was torturing him, these fucking similarities that Daishou is starting to have with Tooru is unnerving and making this worse.

Tooru momentarily taking Daishou's place, that manic laughter that he gave didn't match Tooru's as that one.......that one haunted his nightmares ever since he was sixteen years old.......just seeing Tooru in a whole new light after the torture and seeing him outside the school after all of that......he would suffer anxiety attacks that Daishou started to secretly prescribe him since his father didn't want to help him with that. He obviously tell his cousin the reason why, just when they would be together, since he made sure to hide out at Daishou's home for a bit while trying to avoid being around his father and Tooru since at that point Daishou was living on his own, he couldn't go to sleep......or he would wake up screaming every night. Daishou took him to get help with his depression and anxiety, Daizo was there to help as well, despite him being unhinged himself and has done horrible things.....underneath it all he's just a sweet and giving person and much like him.....very misunderstood.

Took him out and tried to make him feel better......and all he could think in his head at the time.....since he knew he couldn't speak of the pain that he had to face in that hell hole......all he could think of how he wished he was dead.

So he didn't have to feel the pain and the daily reminder that he could never live a life as his true self.

'Then die' Tooru cackles as he fades away, Daishou now sitting tall and still weared that manic and oh so arrogant smile, Futakuchi just didn't know what to do anymore.......Daishou was under Tooru....Tooru is too dangerous.....Daishou is becoming Tooru with this bond.....

The alpha crying harder as memories are just hitting him like no tomorrow, this manic laughter coming from Daishou sounds very similar to Tooru......it wasn't the eact carbon copy and the laughter was a little more high pitched than Tooru's.......but it still didn't make anything better and there was something creepy about it just like there is something creepy and unnerving about Tooru's laughter.

Now being called a rapist......by the one he loves......

"Aww I would have disagree rapist-chan" sticking his tongue at the crying alpha with a giggle, "rapist rapist just Atsumu, except you came onto me!"

"I didn't.....you said..." Futakuchi opening and closing his mouth as he was starting to doubt himself......he didn't see it as rape and Daishou dragged in him into the archery range, presented himself to him.....was he just imagining things and was that the reason why Daishou ripped himself of him....he's so confused and the amega was making it very convincing that he somehow did take advantage of him, "......I thought that you wanted to...."

"Oh you thought wrong" Daishou continuing to giggle and rolling his hips, seeing the alpha's face contort in pain more and brought down his head down closer to the alpha while raising the knife higher up in the air with a big smile, Futakuchi's tear stained eyes locked onto the amega's and forgot the knife in the amega's hand, lost in thought and taking every little thing the amega is saying to heart......just like he did when they were little, just like he did when they were teenagers.....and just like he is now, Daishou's words always making a big impact on him somehow, "........I belong to Tooru, I'm having his babies....." their lips brushing up against each others as he leaned himself forward, getting more of a thrill at hopeless expression becoming more prominent with each word that he says, clenching onto the knife harder as he really wanted to drive that knife deeper and deeper.....

Figuratively and literally.

"I want his cock in me" Daishou continues, chuckling as he licked the the tears off of the alpha's face that made the alpha's face contort slightly, being able to clearly see that he didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused by that, "all five of our babies will be beautiful, they will carry on the future that Tooru is wanting....." Futakuchi gulping as that didn't make matters better.....the fact that he's getting more of a confirmation on Tooru planning something is making him even more depressed, "......he's made love to me....I only want him and not you....." brushing their lips together, "......he helped open up this side of me.....this is my rebirth....no one is going to push me around anymore, Tooru and I will be in control and everyone....." pressing their clothed cocks right up against each other hard that Futakuchi cried out in pain and more tears pour down his cheeks, ".....even you will be under our feet.....although depends what my alpha might do to you since you did rape me."

Futakuchi starting to have a hard time breathing, feeling like he had water in his lungs from when he was being drowned, Daishou's scent almost becoming too much for him to resist.....despite the manic behavior....his scent is keeping him from completely falling back and trapped in the memories of the school.

"Tooru just seems to scare you.....doesn't he...." Daishou purrs, "......can't say I blame you for what he did."

Futakuchi's eyes bugging out of his head, "y-you know?!"

"Tooru told me that for......" looking off to the side for a second when Jirou popped into his head, the light going out of his eyes as Tooru held him down and wanted to keep him on top of the alpha, wanted him to watch the whole process of Jirou dying right in front of him......dressing the alpha in his pajamas and laid him on the bed, looking oddly peaceful after they wiped away the alpha's tears, saliva and throw up that he did.....that being one of the moments that quickened the process a bit of poisoning him, he ended up choking on his vomit......he, Tooru and Osamu making sure that airways were clear after he chocked, no defensive wounds of any kind on his body.....making sure nothing was off for when Jirou's body is discovered, looking back over to a horrified Futakuchi, ".....reasons."

"H-How much did he t-tell you?" praying to god or anyone out there that Tooru didn't tell his cousin with the......the one where he was with Manabu.

"He told me a lot" Daishou giggles as he gets his knife ready, "you almost drowning......electrocuting you....and you know raping me, you're going to be in big trouble with him again~"

Futakuchi unable to keep himself from hyperventilating, ".....n-no, not again!"

"Think about being drowned again.....only worse" Daishou continues, ".....well that is if you survive this."

"Survive what?"

"This" Daishou smiles as he slams down the knife, at the same moment Futakuchi was just wanting Daishou to shut up......to feel his lips on his one last time.....he figures that he as going to be fucked.....so why not just get that kiss one more time and just slammed his lips on the amega's about the same time Daishou stabbed him, being taken off guard by it that he ended up stabbing him in the forearm instead of his chest. Futakuchi about to pull away from the kiss to scream out in pain, but the amega started to kiss him back. The kiss seemed to bring back the amega into his 'right mind', Futakuchi cracking his tear stained eyes open when Daishou kissed him back, Daishou seeming to sense his eyes on him and opened his eye to make eye contact, seeing the beautiful green eye that he greatly misses and despite the pain shooting up his arm, he wraps his arms around the amega's shoulders and deepened the kiss......feeling like it's been forever since they last kissed each other despite it being a couple of days ago, the amega sinking into the kiss immediately at the soft and comforting lips against his, not thinking clearly since when he's in the alpha's hold.....he felt secure.

That and the fact that Futakuchi's lips felt right against his, a welcoming kiss in a sea of kisses that always made him feel like a dirty whore for Tooru to pass around.

And the whining, bitching and moaning from his bonded side that he was getting, the pressure in his head making him feel a bit woozy as he softly made out with the alpha......ignoring the efforts of his bonded side who just hated his cousin.

"I....I m-miss you" Futakuchi whimpers as they parted lips, not much since his lips were brushing up against his cousin's lips, both of them looking into each other's eyes, giving a small smile despite how scared and upset he is......for being able to have Daishou's in his arms, he knows he's lucky that he was kissed back, "......so much..."

Daishou's heart cracking at the puffy and tear stained alpha, no doubt in his mind that his little cousin has been crying.....and it's all because of him, "you shouldn't."

"I-I c-can't h-help it" feeling more tears well up in his eyes, "I-I don't k-know how to handle these f-feelings...."

Daishou didn't know how to respond to that and could only start to ear up in reaction, giving a small jump when he felt the younger male wiping the tears away with a pained expression, "d-don't..." the alpha then trailed his hand slowly up to the bandaged eye and leaned his head up, placing a small and loving kiss on the wound, "I-I'm so sorry my dad did this t-to you."

Daishou looking at him with shock, "did Atsumu tell you?"

Futakuchi gave a small nod, "yeah."

Daishou really wanting to attack the fucking alpha for going against him like this.....he didn't want the others to worry about him, he didn't want them running after him like morons as they will just be inviting Tooru to go up and hurt them.

Maybe even kill them.

That thought alone bringing more tears to his eye, his mark burning and cupped it with a whine, Futakuchi taking his hand off of it and placed a small kiss on it......that alone making him give a moan to that large yet sensitive mark, although it wasn't full of pleasure since Futakuchi isn't his......his owner. His little boys were going crazy at the loving attention that was making their mommies have butterflies in his stomach, that they can feel their mommy wanting the man bellow him, Futakuchi gapsing at the warmth from his stomach as the small bulge was right up against his toned stomach. Giving a sad smile at the thought of Daishou being pregnant.......pregnant with Tooru's children....through rape. Slowly lowering his hands onto the amega's stomach and could feel himself becoming a little less tense at the overwhelming warmth that the five little ones are emitting, Daishou giving a small sigh and he slowly sat himself up.....knowing that Futakuchi and all the others knew at this point......thanks to Atsumu, Suga, Akinari......and the man bellow him.

But he couldn't bring himself to rip the alpha's hands off of his stomach when he slipped his hands under his sweater, leaning his head back when he felt more warmth emit throughout his body, being able to tell that his boys were enjoying the attention, looking down to see the alpha mesmerized by his stomach.....being able to see the look of love that Futakuchi has in his eyes when he bonded with his his little alphas and amega. It's the same damn look that Tooru gives the boys when he's bonding.......

This making the amega internally panic.

Freaking out on why he's still sitting on his cousin.....why he even kissed the alpha back when now all he's craving is more from him, knowing that he shouldn't be giving himself this false hope.

Why he's even giving his cousin, his cousin that he can't help but be in love with him, that makes his heart tear in two that he can't have him and that his body......that fucking bond mark is making him crave the sadistic brunette......he's fucking with his cousin when he doesn't mean it.

He's giving his cousin false hope right now, and that thought alone is tearing him up from the inside.

And he's going to be dragged to the school.....he knows it.

He's dangerous......he let Tobio kill Arata and made Tobio a murderer......which now that he thinks about it and with seeing Tobio's roots starting to turn white.........he doesn't know a hundred percent, but.....

'His blood.....his special blood you weak piece of shit' his bonded side growls, 'now let me out, you and that little shit ruined it! I was about to make him feel pain like I did with our dear uncle!'

Daishou tensing up with wide eyes, 'huh?!'

"We're going to save you."

Daishou snapping his head down to the alpha, "what?"

Futakuchi wasn't feeling the most confident when he said that, but he needed to let Daishou know.....he needed the amega to stay with him as he slowly stood himself and his cousin up, Daishou feeling a bit of a jolt when he felt his bare foot hitting the snow covered ground, he gets cold easily and this.....this wasn't going to help him out if he were to get sick out of this. Futakuchi still had his hands on the swollen stomach, feeling the little ones continue to give out warmth, confirming Daishou's theory even more that the majority, if not all of his boys, are going to be social chatterboxes......although he can always feel a calm presence from Susumu.

This not helping with Daishou panic.

"You need to come with us."

"Are you nuts, you know who you're up against.....right?" Daishou questions as he gives him cousin a look, "Tooru won't allow that to happen."

Futakuchi tried to hold himself back from crying, "p-please, we're all trying to help you."

"Who says I need it" Daishou responds......feeling sick to his stomach when Futakuchi's face fell a little bit in his response, "you know Tooru is too dangerous....he's got help from others right now, he's got connections, he's got plans......you and I shouldn't have kissed...."

The knife twisting deeper into the alpha's heart.

"Not to say that I didn't enjoy it..." Daishou wishing he didn't say that when he saw a tiny smile creep on the alpha's face, "......but I'm already too far gone."

"N-No you're not!"

"Kenji listen to me" Daishou snaps back at him, the alpha tensing and immediately shut his mouth at the older male.....the older alpha.....older omega....amega....Futakuchi actually in a way attracted to an omega, not a full fledged omega......but still.

That was something that he didn't think would ever happen since he learned that he got boners from alphas.

"I'm unsaveable."

"N-No!" Futakuchi getting desperate, "you are, we can do it! It will take us time but we can do it, we can take Tooru out!"

"Do you know what that would do to me and my babies" Daishou starting to feel helpless himself when he was reminded why he couldn't bring himself to take Tooru out while he slept, one because he knows.....he KNOWS Tooru is probably expecting it at some point and has a plan for that, but what also stopped him is the fact is that if Tooru dies......then he will die.

His heart already can't take too much right now, his heart is still cracked from when Hisahito killed himself, going through all this stress and torment.......he wouldn't know how much his heart can take if Tooru were to be killed. He can't stand Tooru....as much as his bond craves him, he doesn't want to be with Tooru for the rest of his life......but in order to keep him and his boys, his little fools that he grew to love and bond with to cope with the turn his life took the moment Tooru took him to his bedroom to rape and brand him.

Futakuchi gulping as he was pretty sure what would happen......and the thought of it is unbearable to say the least.

"I will die."

The alpha letting out a small whine.

"My boys would die.....and I refuse to drag them to the grave with me" Daishou starting to cry as he gave a forced smile, nothing manic about it and was actually soft, a soft and knowing smile that just made everything in the alpha ache......ache at the clear pain the amega is in, but refusing the help.

Refusing help since he's given up all hope himself.

Daishou wouldn't be in this situation if.......he couldn't help but think about Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari.....unable but to help think with all the taunting and harsh words coming out of the amega's mouth.....he couldn't help but feel angry at them.

Feeling like Daishou wouldn't be in this situation if Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari didn't push him away.

Eye twitching at the thought.

"They weren't planned.....at least I didn't plan them....." Daishou's sad smile faltering a bit, but forced himself to keep pushing through as he kept crying, ".....but I love them and I can't picture a life without them.....and if they die...." making eye contact with the younger male, both of them becoming more emotional, ".......I die.....there is too many of them to just leave a feeling of longing, this is five little lives inside of me that I'm fighting for.....they've been helping me stay afloat for this long...."

Futakuchi choking out a sob, "......I don't know what to do..." bowing his head and his arm, feeling a sharp pain......looking at his right arm from the corner of his eyes and realized that his upper arm has been stabbed, crying more at the thought of his cousin being the one to do that to him, looking over to see Daishou noticing what he did when he was out of his mind and looked horrified, "....that's not your fault."

"I stabbed you..." Daishou looking down to his hands and saw the knife wound of a pointless blood oath that Tobio bestowed into him, blood oaths are a sacred thing to his family, he didn't know about other families, but it was something that the Daishou family took to heart, he knew his father took them seriously and there was many other different practices that his father did, he really doesn't know what his father does, but it's nothing good since his father always tells him not to come out of his room for a certain period of time, and then he notices that someone is found missing......shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the possibilities of what his father might be doing, "......I'm too dangerous."

"N-No, it was an accident!" Futakuchi lied and starts to freak out when Daishou eyes the knife in his upper arm, seeing him start to take a few steps back that Futakuchi grabs his hand in reaction in panic, "NO DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Daishou looking at his cousin in shock as he wasn't used to the alpha getting so worked up and emotional, making him feel more guilty as he really feels like he's got no choice, staring at the wound on his cousin's arm, "I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry! I can't stay, I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want Tobio to get hurt, I don't want you all to be hurt" clenching his eye shut and cradled his stomach with one arm and places his other hand over his bandaged eye, ".....why do you want me?! I'm not a good person, I've done some horrible things" Jirou flashing through his mind, knowing that it was his fault for causing his baby cousin's distress as a result, "I'm not a good person, I stabbed you, I made Tobio do something bad!"

Futakuchi clenching onto his cousin's hand tighter, "what do you mean by that?"

"I made him do something bad, I made him do something bad!" Daishou cries, "I'm making him feel the same pain as me, I'm a horrible person!"

"Da-"

"I'm going to be a bad mother to my babies!" Daishou continues as he starts thrashing around and seriously just wants his cousin away from him......does he truly want his cousin to be away from him?

No.

But is it safe for him to?

Yes.

He cares......loves Futakuchi too much to hurt him.....and he actually ended up hurting him, he hurt his cousin and made Tobio commit murder, all because he let himself give into his bonded side since revenge sounded amazing.

That wasn't something that he thought was going to happen in the end.

"I'm an awful person like my father has told me!" he wails that made the knife dig into his heart harder at the sight and sound, the beautiful amega going through so much pain, pain before Tooru raped him, pain of being raped, pain of whatever Tooru put him through to drive him into manic states.....manic states that turn him into a different person......it's too much.

This is him finally breaking down, breaking down again like he did in the video when Iwa confronted him.

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME?! I'M SUCH A UGLY ONE EYED FREAK" Daishou cries as he starts to punch the alpha's hand that is holding onto his wrist, "I'M AN EVIL PERSON THAT DESERVES TO DI-"

Futakuchi not being able to take it anymore and pressed their bodies up against each others, slamming his lips onto the amega's lips and cupped his tear stained cheeks, Daishou not even thinking and cupped the alpha's cheeks in return, Futakuchi moving them and pressed the amega's back against a tree. More warmth emitted from the little ones, intensifying their kiss and both of them didn't hesitate to jam their tongues in each other's mouths and both of them started moaning as a result, both desperate to be loved, both desperate from being apart from each other, this distance between the two of them is almost too much for either one of them to bare......both of them not realizing how much they both cared for each other, how much they just love each other until recent days. Both of them carrying a strong bond between each other, even now considering the bond that is on the amega's neck........both desperate to not want to lose it.

Although Daishou knows he's going to have to accept it, as painful as it is, that he was going to have to sever that bond in order to live.....he didn't want to lose that bond and he was having a hard time finding the will to live with the thought that he's going to be Tooru's plaything for the rest of his life......but in order to try and keep the others as safe for as long as he could......how he was going to even manage that still is going to be difficult.....but at least he's got Atsumu out here. He also wanted to live for his boys.....they all deserve to have a life.

They deserve to live.

It's the one good thing that he's going to ensure that he was going to do.

The thought of dying scares him to no end........but right now the will to be a living sex doll doesn't sound all that pleasant.....he was still in recovery mode from Christmas night.

He will fight as long as he can.....but in the end the only way he can a hundred percent fuck Tooru's plans over, is to take himself out.

Crying harder at the thought as he and the alpha passionately kiss each other, both clinging onto each other for dear life when Daishou felt it.....he felt a dark and angry presence starting to get closer and closer......and he has a strong feeling who it is.

Scaring him since he wants to keep the presence from doing any harm to the one person that he truly loves.....but knows he can't have.

This is it.

This is the last time he's going to see him for god knows how long, pulling away and crying harder at the thought, taking a last look at the teared stained alpha, his eyes a bit darker due to getting a little aroused, eyes dilated and cheeks painted red......his blush looking adorable on him.....feeling himself crying more at the tears he tried to hold back since he feels like he's cried too much.....but he can't help it.....a flash of the alpha when they were little popped into his mind.....seeing the adorable chubby cheeks and his eyes that carried so much light in them.

How he was obsessed with three things when they were younger; cameras, tea and always wanting to hang out with him all the time.

Remembering all the cute games they used to play with each other, Futakuchi constantly taking pictures and recording videos all the time, would always try to watch Daishou in his gymnastics practices for so many years, attempting and adorably failing as he would always fall flat on his face. How they would always used to share food with each other, nap with each other, smile at each other all the time.

Tell each other they loved each other all the time.

How much the Elite world just beat them into submission, Futakuchi having to hide who he was, be tortured and was nearly killed so many times during that process and was forced to not speak about it, Jirou wasn't a good father to him, how he was forced to keep quiet about being raped at only fifteen years old justlike how he was forced to stay quiet about the torture at the school, the rape happening before the school......but Daishou knew the pain of hiding one's pain and how it can drive you to insanity. Daishou hated by his father ever since he was in the womb, was abused since day one and was manipulated for so many years and how he still struggles with the thoughts that no one truly loves him, that he was only loved because he was a Powerhouse Elite.....that was it, had to cover the fact that he and Hisahito used to be engaged and had to hide just how much pain.....how much agony he was in with the death of his mate.....by suicide.

How he was abandoned.

How he was blamed for the bitch's death.

How the bitch wouldn't leave him alone.

How alone he just felt despite Futakuchi and Daizo's support.

Now......now learning about being lied to his whole life....being raped.....a sex toy......

Having to hide all this agony behind a smile when facing the media......the smile that can fool them all.

"I love you too much....." Daishou whimpers as images kept flashing through his mind of the past, "....I love you too much to get hurt any longer...." gently pushing himself off the tree, guiding the alpha to a hill that he knew that would keep Futakuchi from being spotted.....keep Futakuchi out of arms reach and he will be safe.....he knows why Osamu is here.

And he knows it's time to stop running.

Futakuchi not paying attention to what the amega was doing as he was guided along, "...please just come with me.....come with us and we can help protect you...."

Daishou giving a sad smile, "it's too dangerous and I refuse to let you, Tobio and the others get hurt...."

"Daishou please before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you" Futakuchi trembling, "because I'm about to do so."

'Stubborn' Daishou couldn't help but think fondly, 'always have been.'

"Promise me something...."

"No no, I'm about to force you to come with me!"

"That you will lay low....you and the others lay as low as you can...." Daishou's voice cracking as he says, ".....because I can't lie to Tooru anymore..."

"NO!" Futakuchi about to throw the amega over his shoulders, seeing the amega about to make a run for it, "DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME TOO!"

Daishou giving his award winning smile as tears ran down his cheeks, Futakuchi unable to take in every beautiful detail of the amega......he knew that smile is fake, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was very beautiful.....although his genuine smile that always left the crinkles in his eye, showing off his teeth, relaxed and not so tense, giving a genuine laughter that he would get teased for....but Futakuchi always thought it was so cute.

"Promise me that you will stop trying to save me" taking a step back as Futakuchi was starting to take a step towards him, "concern yourself with laying low and protecting yourself and each other, from Tooru, from Tobio's dad.....believe me when I say Tooru and I didn't let him out....."

'NO NO NO NO NO NO' Futakuchi thinking to himself as he was about to grab Daishou's wrist, the the knife digging deeper into his heart when he snapped his wrist away.

"I love you too much to get hurt."

Daishou then pushing the alpha down the hill, taking the heartbroken alpha by surprise as he started to fall backwards, hand reaching out for his older cousin.

The knife digging deeper when the amega started to step back.

"Forget about me."

The knife digging deeper.

Daishou's voice cracking as he says, "it's hopeless."

"SUGURU!" Futakuchi cries out as he falls down the hill, Daishou slapping his hands over his ears to cancel out the sounds of his crying cousin calling out for him, remembering how much Futakuchi would cry out to him sometimes when they were younger and how he would always come running to that call.....he can't, not anymore.

This was for his own good.

Although it didn't stop the aching in his heart and the bond mark send an unbearable amount of pain through his body, dropping to his knees and crying harder at the burning and the pain in his heart.

"I'm so sorry Kenji" he whimpers as he hears Futakuchi keep screaming out his name, him covering his ears not helping as his cousin just screamed louder, feeling the pressure in his head starting to become overwhelming and could feel his bonded side crying out for freedom, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be."

Daishou tensing up at the familiar.....yet angry voice, slowly looking up to see Osamu with a pissed off look and not his normal stoic expression, seeing his cheek swollen and bruised up, black eye, blood splattered across his face, his clothes all tattered and ripped up and had multiple weapons on him.

Looking like he's thoroughly done with today.

"You're in big fucking trouble you fucking idiot" Osamu snap, "you ran not only from me, but you ran from Tendou!"

'So that was a horrible idea' the amega thought to himself with a gulp.

'No shit' his bonded side commented, 'he looks hot though.'

Daishou fighting back an eye roll at that, giving another whine at the burning in his mark as Osamu snatches his wrist and threw him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing, trembling when the alpha got a tight grip on him and made sure that his arms were restrained.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Daishou trembling in his hold, 'I will miss you Kenji.'

Futakuchi screamed his head off when he ripped the knife out of his upper arm, this being a painful experience when he finally after many attempts, climbed the steep hill that he was lucky that it wasn't TOO bad, just desperate and determined to get his cousin before it was too late, finally making it back to the top.

"SUGURU!" he cries out when there was no sign of the amega anywhere, "DON'T LEAVE ME YOU FUCKING OVERACHIEVING SNAKE!"

Standing himself back up and ignored the pain in his upper right arm the best that he could, snapping his head around and started running to find his cousin, looking at every spot and running as far as he could, not paying attention to where he was going, his mind on just finding the cousin that he's in love with.

The cousin that just up and left him.

Running until he reached the end of the forest, the knife digging in so deep in his heart that it broke through to the other side, his depression, his pain, his loneliness, his.....his hopelessness all hitting him at once in full force when he couldn't spot Daishou. Making eye contact with his uncle Kin as he was now back to their cars in the hidden location that Kita gave them directions to, dropping to his knees when Kin jumped out of the car, Futakuchi breaking down completely as he just realized that he won't be able to ee Daishou again.....not for a long time.....maybe not ever again......

That being too unbearable, Futakuchi face planting onto the ground and slammed his head into the ground repeatedly until Kin lifted him up from the ground, hugging and carrying the sobbing alpha to the vehicle he was in, Keiji in the back with Isamu and Sakura, the infant alpha crying in reaction to Futakuchi's crying, Keiji doing his best to take care and calm down his daughter as he tries so hard himself to not lose it at the sight of the broken alpha. He's never seen the alpha act this way before, he was so used to the smartass alpha that could be a petty guy, had a comment for everything and sometimes had a hard time filtering himself, always seemed cool and collected, he's never seen the alpha cry before before all this madness started......and it's hard.....it really is. His mother instincts were screaming at him to help the alpha out, but right now it seemed like Kin has got him, seeing Futakuchi cling onto Kin for dear life as he wailed loudly, he then placed his hand over Isamu's eyes to shield him from the wound on the alpha's arm that Kin was taking care of. Isamu trying to look behind his mommy's hand, Keiji giving a look as he followed the blond alpha's movements.

"Akaashi Isamu" Keiji gently scolds as he gave the tiny alpha's nose a light flick, turning Isamu's head to the side facing away from Futakuchi and Kin, pressing the small alpha's head against his breasts, "it's nap nap, lets have nap nap time, I will turn it back on after nap nap time" turning off the hearing aid on the alpha's ear facing the two emotional adult alphas, pressing a kiss on Isamu's head as he grabs a binkie and helps try to sooth his tense daughter.

Keiji hates that he resorts to turning off the hearing aid, but right now he's willing to do so and hopefully things won't be too bad when the others get back; hoping that everything will turn out ok......well as ok as can be.

Isamu pouting and gave a small whine as he wanted to see the pretty blood coming out of Futakuchi's wound, but nonetheless knew not to disobey Keiji and frowned......really wanting to see the blood.

 

-

 

"Like Tendou said" Tsutomu replies as he tries to not let himself get too intimidated by the omega next to his big brother, seeing the raven haired alpha with the stoic expression standing a few feet in front of Kita and is holding a hand out in front of the omega, knowing that Kita doesn't want to be completely blocked but Suna didn't want to leave him completely open.....especially in front of family from the old gang that he left, "it's none of your business, and the fact that you're in our way is actually extremely aggravating."

"Well the thing is" Suna responds without much change to his facial expression, irritating Tsutomu since his brother is still unreadable, the only thing he can get from the older alpha's stance, the machine gun and holding his hand out in front of his mate is that he and the other gang members better not lay a hand on Kita, or he won't hesitate to shoot.......the younger alpha knew the only main reason why he hasn't shot at them immediately is due to the mere fact that he and Suna are related, which Tsutomu should consider himself lucky since Suna doesn't play around.....ever since they were little Suna was always a bit on the emotionless side and one of the very few of their generation that wasn't born with a heighten sense.....so in a sense he was born at a disadvantage compared to the members their age.....so it was astounding to see that and hear that Suna is one of the most dangerous gang members out there, "your on my family's territory, so if anyone that has any explaining" narrowing his eyes dangerously at his little brother and his old family members, still angry about what all is going on, all this madness going on and the fact that his husband just gave birth to their alpha son and there was something......something that seemed a bit off about Masaru earlier before he left, wasn't feeling good and forehead was burning, so right now he has one kid that seems to be getting sick and a newborn not too far off from here isn't also helping with his emotions with what is going on. After all, he's the head alpha in the gang and he's got a duty to protect his children, husband and the rest of their family; he doesn't give a fuck if he's injured, if he has to get into a fist fight....then he will.

"It's you."

Tsutomu couldn't argue with that since the older alpha ain't wrong, "still can't tell you, you would have to ask our older brother."

"You know Tendou isn't going to tell me jack shit" Suna grunts, Oikawa, Kuroo and Akinari looking shocked at that information, Oikawa looking over to Suna and then thought about the redhead that hurt his little brother.......the two of them being related actually being a shocker and Oikawa couldn't see it.

Both didn't look all that similar.

They both acted different just for being around the two of them for a short period of time.

They both seemed to carry themselves confidently, both not shy in the slightest.

Suna can fight, that he knows for sure.

Oikawa really hasn't seen Tendou fight, but being a gang leader.....Oikawa would have to assume that he's a strong individual himself that knew how to fight as well.

He's going to have to take a wild step that they have a different mothers?

Different fathers?

Then you add this guy in front of them into the mix since Suna and Tendou both called him little brother, but he hasn't heard Tendou and Suna refer to each other as brothers......and different gangs.....Oikawa pursing his lips as this is actually a little confusing, but intriguing at the same time.

"Stubborn son of a bitch won't even call me brother anymore in case you hadn't noticed."

Tsutomu pursed his lips as he knew he couldn't deny that, if anyone that seemed to take it the worst out of everyone in their gang when Suna up and left to be with the Fox's, it was Tendou and Yamagata.

Tendou was more on the angry......well livid side of things that his own little brother would go off and do that.....go off to be with the enemy.

While Yamagata seemed to get......very very depressed about it all, since the alpha and Suna used to get along quite well and sparr with the older alpha a lot.

"Oh I've noticed" Tsutomu nods as he looks over to the omega behind his big brother, seeing the omega leaning towards him briefly before looking back to his brother, "I say he has a right to be pissed, you're sleeping with the enemy."

"Yup, except my husband isn't the enemy" Suna pointing to his bond mark the omega gave him when they first got married, both of them tying the knot not to long after Masaru was born, marked each other a couple days after their wedding night, "he's my husband, so even think about going after my husband and my family.....I will end you."

Tsutomu narrowed his eyes with a low growl as he was seriously wanting to pull the trigger to shoot the alpha that he was fighting before his brother and his.....his omega showed up, "so what.....we aren't family anymore?"

"We are" Suna replies simply as he adjusts the jacket he found laying on the ground, using his shirt that he wore this morning to slow down the bleeding on his wound, "nothing can change the fact that we're related and that we grew up with each other for a period of time.....so you're my family. But my home is with Shinsuke" grabbing the omega's hand and placed a kiss on the back of his hand, "so I hated leaving you and the others.....but I feel at home with my family."

Kita willing away a small blush at his alpha's corny behavior, "are we on a Lifetime movie or some cheesy crap like that?"

Suna being able to hear the fondness in the omega's voice, many people don't catch it, but he's spent nearly everyday with the omega ever since he joined in the gang, he and Kita have learned each other for the most part.....although it hurts that Kita is still holding back on some painful memories that is making him even more ready to blow Osamu's head off, "maybe. You're going to have to get over it."

"You're telling me that?"

Suna holding back a smirk, "yes I am boss" looking at his husband, the omega that he will always look at as the 'Beautiful Warrior', "you're the one that likes to watch that cheesy crap, especially when you can't go on missions for reasons."

Kita quirking an eyebrow, "he likes them."

He being a 'name' of sorts for Masaru, since they didn't want anyone to even know their name of their eldest.....and now they will have to do the same for Danuja.........Kita already missing his newborn's warmth, clinginess......and pretty much just missing his baby in general, really hating having to leave his newborn already and is something that he looks forward to the moment they get back to their home.

"So do you."

"You do realize I can kick your ass right on the spot, right?"

"I would rather you not Shin" Suna says as he keeps his eyes on his little brother, the younger alpha watching the two of them going back and forth without batting an eye, "you know why."

Kita's eye slightly twitching as he can barely move his left arm without feeling nothing but pure agony at this time, the alpha scolding him about what their old boss got onto him about when it came to resting and letting wounds heal. Kita knows that he's going to be making the alpha do the fucking same, so he's going to need extra help for helping lead the gang.....not that the alpha doesn't already help lead, he's going to be helping him do a lot more.

He knows Ojiro can do it.

"I do."

Atsumu looking at the two of them back and forth.....and he can tell that something is a little.....off. They both are tense and being very selective with what they say and with how they move....he knows Suna is already injured.....is Kita injured as well? If so then he's going to be pissed, and it also explains Suna being extra on guard than he normally is.

Then again with Shiratorizawa.....it's understandable.

"So I would advise you little brother" Kita speaking up, "is to tell us why you want Daishou?"

"Will you hand him over?"

"It would be something that I would have to decline" Kita giving him a cold look that made the Tsutomu tense up a bit, never being able to get used to those ice cold and overall intimidating eyes, "now tell me the reasons and discuss the matter, or I will kindly ask you to get the fuck out of my territory or there will be consequences."

Everyone around them except Suna tensed up at the sound of the cold and venomous tone.

"And I will not repeat myself and I won't ask you again" the omega continues, "I want this matter to be resolved and I don't need anyone else getting hurt."

"Well it's been my men that's been getting hurt and killed here" Tsutomu pointing to Atsumu, the blond alpha looking over to the younger raven with a smug smile that made Kita want to smack the younger alpha for, "gunned down a bunch of my men."

"After you attacked and wanted to take Daishou against his will" Atsumu not hesitating to respond as he his hands itched for the machine gun that he has strapped to his back, "and Tendou raised a weapon at Futakuchi" Kita's eye twitched at that, the redhead always being annoying and gets on his last nerves.....he's glad that he's patient enough to handle him, "so I felt the need to protect him and the others" giving a sigh, "you do realize that most of these people are Elites here right? Powerhouse Elites that can easily have your heads" Tsutomu looking over to Oikawa.....being the spitting image of Tooru, one would think that someone put Tooru in a cloning machine and out popped Oikawa, "you catch my drift, it's called doing the right thing."

"Killing others to save others is 'doing the right thing'" Tsutomu questions with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh-ho you shouldn't be judging here young man" Atsumu smirking wider when he saw that the younger alpha didn't like being called that by him in the slightest, "you guys have done a LOT worse" smiling wider, "and I know you can't deny it. Kidnapping children and going off acting like you own the damn city" spitting on the ground, "pathetic."

Tsutomu fighting back a manic crazed smile at that, really wanting to tell the older alpha that he's fucking wrong on that one.....that soon.....soon when the time is right....he and his family will have everything that they want....all the power, all the control and no one will be able to stand in their way, it was so thrilling to think about and the way that Tendou, Kawanishi and Tooru sold the idea and some of the plans off to them was enticing to them to say the least.

Of course he wouldn't be against it.

"You might want to rethink almost spitting on me and calling me pathetic" Tsutomu unable to hold back an arrogant smile, this making Suna more suspicious, Kita and the others right there with him, "because you never know when something is going to come along to bite you in the ass."

"Just what the hell are you on about?" Suna questions as he takes a step towards the younger alpha, narrowed eyes as he knows that his little brother didn't get like this unless there was something huge in store, that someone in the group, more than likely Tendou since he's always causing shit....that he still hasn't changed much since he came back into the gang world.

"Oh you know" looking at the men he has still standing, smirking and nodding, looking back over to Suna, "important stuff that you will see soon enough."

'Ohhhh little brother' he hears Tendou sing on the other side of the earpiece, smiling wider as Tendou seemed to got what he wanted done today, hopefully he and Osamu have Daishou.

Really surprised that he's even working with a Fox.

Well.....he probably won't be a Fox anymore once word gets out that he's technically switched.

'Fallback, Osamu told me he's got him and their heading back to the vans, act now since Osamu and I will leave you here to find your way back if you don't haul your ass.'

Tsutomu giggling that made the Fox members and the rest of the group narrowing their eyes at him with more suspicion, "will do big brother, hear you loud and clear."

'Good job little brother' Tendou purrs, 'if you're stuck in a bit of a pinch, you know what to do.'

"Shatter them."

Suna's eyes bug out of his head and was about to fire at the younger alpha, not reacting in time since if their were a few people that can keep up with Suna's speed, it's his own little brother, Tsutomu shooting Oomimi in the chest without batting an eyelash, easily being able to get out of the firing range of his older brother. While the alpha wasn't a sharp shooter, he's got one of the best aiming in the gang, Suna's eyes nearly bugging out of his head when Oomimi dropped to his knees, Oikawa and Atsumu running up to the the injured raven haired alpha, Suna kept on shooting as he stood in front of his husband to guard him, Kita looking behind the two of them to make sure that no one was going to try to jump them.

"FALLBACK! TENDOU'S ORDERS" Tsutomu cheers loud and proud, giving an adorable smile as he waves to his brother before he speeds of with some of the other members, Suna giving a pissed off expression as he shoots down a few men before his little brother and the rest got out of the way, "KEEP ON BREAKING THEIR SPIRITS!"

"Fuck" Suna growls as he watches the younger alpha running off with the others, noticing that the other men were making sure that his little brother was being covered, really wanting to make a run after them when Kita grabbed his the back of his jacket, looking to the omega to see him staring at Oomimi on the ground from the gunshot wound in the stomach......his husband giving an unreadable expression when Akinari, Kuroo, Atsumu and Oikawa are checking and trying to stop the bleeding as much as they all could.

"Don't you think about going after them right now, especially with your injury that requires you to sit out" Kita's eyes still on the alpha that he grew up with laying on the snow covered ground, seeing someone that he grew up with him, someone that he always had nice small conversations with, someone that never judged him for being an omega......and he's on the ground after being shot in the stomach.

Eye twitching when he saw the white snow turning red at a rapid pace under the alpha, he was still alive, but he NEEDS medical attention more than he does.

"Kita don't you dare blame yourself" Suna placing a kiss on the omega's head as he helps the other alphas pick up Oomimi, "don't strain yourself."

Kita just nodding as he looks over to the direction of where Tsutomu and the remaining members went to.....meaning one thing if they just all of a sudden shot his family member to take them off guard and ran off so suddenly......

They have Daishou.

 

-

 

"My Suguru~"

Daishou sat on his knees with his head bowed, trying his best to not hyperventilate as he felt all eyes on him, sitting in the middle of the room as Tooru circles him, Mananbu, Osamu, Tendou and Kawanishi being the only ones in the room with them. Osamu, Tendou and Kawanishi being right under the Powerhouse Elite and therefore, as Tooru said it, supposed to be in the know, that they promised no secrets and that they will involve each other in everything......and he knew it was Tooru's way of wanting to humiliate him more. Manabu being there with Rika in a baby carrier, the tiny female omega wearing ear mufflers as she was sleeping up against her's mother's breasts......well he guesses to be there, some sort of comfort?

Hell he doesn't know.

Although he can see that Manabu is looking almost just as uncomfortable as he feels about all of this.

Tendou and Osamu stood next to each other, well not RIGHT up against each other, there was some distance between the two of them, Tendou looking very curious about what was all going on, eyeing how Tooru is handling his pregnant mate with interest and is clearly curious about what is all going on.....wondering what Daishou was hiding.

Osamu looking pissed with him, although Daishou already knew why.....he basically was getting himself locked up in trouble for something that could have possibly been avoidable, seeing that Osamu's frustrations with him in this moment lie with the fact that he knows Daishou is an intelligent person, and he did something stupid.....well probably did some more stupid things on top of being stupid about making a run for it with Osamu and Tendou. Osamu made that pretty clear with him when Tendou and the others left him and the alpha alone in the van, Osamu scolding him and then shoved him to his back with such frustration, fucking him in the back of the van.

It hurt.

Daishou was still sore and recovering from the clients and Tooru, and Osamu started off somewhat gentle, but it was obvious to the amega that he was fucking him for two reasons.

One because he seemed extremely frustrated and was fucking it all out on him.

And two, Daishou could tell that this was going to be the last time fucking him for a while......saying that Tooru told him that before he left the house that it would be a good idea to take care of him......

That he was going to miss him since he doesn't know when he will be able to sit and hold him again.

Kawanishi was standing not too far from Tendou, the alpha looking a bit indifferent to the whole situation and had his arms crossed in front of his chest, although the amega could see a small gleam in his eyes that showed he was curious, if not more curious than Tendou is about all of this. What he finds interesting, and Daishou is guessing that Tooru is allowing this, that Manabu is leaning close to the tall gingered haired alpha, their arms almost right up against each others, noticed that here and there that the two of them would look at each other and both would give each other blushes and small smiles. Manabu clearly comfortable with the alpha, and the alpha obviously very much attracted and into the omega.

He wonders how old Kawanishi is, since he's recently learned that Manabu is going to be turning forty next year in.......if he remembers in May.....so actually in a few months since December is almost over.

They looked pretty adorable blushing over each other......it's good to see Manabu wanting contact from someone and not have to force himself to want that contact.

Tendou noticing it too and lightly pursed his lips, really feeling that pull to the redhead named Manabu and the tiny white haired little omega, which he learned to be named Rika, and the fact that Kawanishi obviously has a hardon for Manabu......which is weird since he thought the ginger haired alpha had a hardon for Shirabu. Which Tendou just keeps telling the younger alpha that he should go ahead and just challenge the alpha that owns the omega and fuck him, it's not that hard and he has no doubts that Kawanishi can beat that alpha with very little problem......but for some reason he just stares at the omega a lot while the salty and not so shy omega glares at the alpha all the time......well the omega glares at all of them and tends to talk back no matter how many times he gets in trouble for it.

His underling that took the Shirabu away from his family must REALLY like them feisty and a pain in the ass......then again he knew he couldn't judge all that much since he was literally with Semi for over seven years.....and boy was Semi someone that gave off major attitude and wasn't afraid to give him and others the evil eye.

Damn it he still fucking likes omega.

But he guesses that Kawanishi and Manabu must have bonded a bit while he was away if they both seemed to like each other, not to say he disapproves.....but for some reason he really feels like he needs to settle himself between the redhead omega and the ginger haired alpha.

He's happy for him.

But at the same time he really feels like he should grab Manabu and set him on the opposite side of the room.

'Huh' Tendou pouts to himself, really not getting the feeling and does his best to ignore it.

Osamu looking over to Manabu and Kawanishi real quick and raises an eyebrow at Manabu when they make eye contact, Manabu giving a small and sweet smile, Osamu giving a nod and he sure hopes that Manabu knows what he's getting into with the Eagles.

Tooru stopping right in front of the the omega with his hands intertwined behind his back and stood right in front of the amega bowing to him, eyeing the the curvy figure that he could see the outline of from the bloody sweater, happy that since the amega stopped taking the pills, Daishou's body was able to shape the way it's supposed to and his curves have been noticeably more prominent.......and boy were they delicious to look at; he definitely has his mother's figure.

"Tell me what you've been lying to me about" giving a sweet smile as the amega looked up to him, with his chin still resting on the floor and completely tensed up when he saw that fucking smile faltered......being able to tell that Tooru is holding a lot back right now, wouldn't be surprised if he was holding back on hitting him and was actually is surprised that he hasn't, ".....I really want to know so we can get that taken care of."

Daishou nods with a fearful expression, slowly raising himself and sat completely straight up, "yes alpha."

Tendou leaning himself right up against Osamu, the younger alpha looking up at the redhead with a raised eyebrow as Tendou whispered in his ear, "it's so......different to see the great and mighty Daishou Suguru under someone's thumb.....and that he isn't completely an alpha."

Osamu nodding as he turns his attention back to the scared amega, Tendou noticing that the younger alpha likes to look at him.....a LOT, and the fact that Tooru lets the two of them be alone with each other since he knows Tooru has to see it as well is really peaked his curiosity even more, "it is."

Tendou unable but to give a small smirk as he leans away from Osamu, "it's pretty cool seeing a rare breed...." looking over to Osamu, "never seen you paying all that much attention or see you have an omega on your arm until now~"

Osamu knows he can't deny it and Tendou is known for being able to catch onto things when he decides to pay attention, which is the majority of the time, "so?"

"I didn't take you for a person that likes other alphas."

"He's not completely an alpha."

"But he's not completely an omega either" Tendou singing a little while he still wore his smile, looking at the amega, which he wasn't going to lie that Daishou is a beautiful person, he's not all that opposed to same genders as he just a little surprised is all, "and Tooru's mate."

"I know" Osamu grunts.

Tendou giving a small chuckle, thinking this guy's serious attitude amusing and thinks it's adorable that Osamu thinks that he's intimidated by him.

"Osamu, any injuries on him besides the one on his hand and bruised cheek?"

"No sir" Osamu responds.

Tooru smiles, "thank you" and then squats down to get eye level with the amega, "I haven't seen you all day" eyeing the black hair with a smile, "love your hair, looks very good on you and you know how much black is my favorite color, good choice~"

"Thank you alpha."

"Now how are the boys" Tooru questions, "can tell that there was quite a bit of chaos going on with the blood that you and everyone else has on them."

"They're doing good" Daishou answers as he really just wanted to run at this point, he hated this toying around, he just wanted to hurry up and get it done and over with before he tries to make a run for it, "they've been nothing but chatty as per usual."

"Good" Tooru coos as he lifts up the amega's sweater and looks down at the small swollen stomach with hunger, really just loving the look of the baby bump.......it was always amazes to him how omegas, betas and amegas are able to hold lives inside of them, the process of conception and the progress of pregnancy in of itself was something that he just loves to be apart of and watch, giving a sweet smile to his five little boys.....his four alphas and one little amega, that he's proud that he was able to create another one since the breed is so rare, "how are my little boys doing today, being good boys" Tooru giving a fond and loving smile as he places a hand on the small swollen stomach, smiling wider when he felt an huge burst of warmth emitting from the amega's stomach and chuckles when it seems like they're 'chatting' with him, "I will take that as a yes."

"I can tell that they've missed you" Daishou responds as he places a hand on his stomach, becoming a little less tense when they sent more waves of warmth, clearly all of the little ones are very pleased that mommy and daddy are bonding with them together, Daishou trying to be sweet to see if that he MIGHT be given some mercy, "they all became very happy the moment I walked into the house and heard your voice."

Well the boys were happy.

Mommy on the other hand was wanting to turn his ass around the moment he heard Tooru call out for him.

"Is that so" Tooru smiling wider as he leans his body down and placed a kiss on the amega's stomach, Daishou giving a small gasp when all the boys seemed to be jumping for joy in his stomach, "Noboru, Mamoru, Susumu, Riku and my little rare Ayumu~"

"Five?" Tendou's eye twitching at the amount in there, just the thought of one kid in of itself is a whole lot of responsibility and a lot of work.....FIVE?! Oh lord that was WAY too much for him.

Although Tooru seems nothing but excited about it.

Dear god he feels like he needs to give Daishou a medal for carrying and having to take care of five little pups.

Well he feels like he should give Tooru a fucking medal for being able to be able to put all of those little ones in the amega at one time in the first place.

Hell medals for everyone.

"Yup, five little pups in there" Osamu comments as he stares at the mated engaged couple bond with their pups, Tendou snapping his head to the alpha, "four alphas-"

"Holy shit that will be a handful."

Osamu nods as he knew he couldn't disagree with that, seeing as most little alphas are little balls of unending energy, "and another one is an amega himself just like Daishou."

Tendou looking over to the mother and father of the litter, "huh."

"It's amazing" Manabu comments softly to himself.

Kawanishi looking down at the adorable omega, lip twitching upwards for a split second in reaction to the adorable mother kissing his daughter on the top of her head, the tiny omega giving a small purr in reaction.

"Now now" Tooru sings as he unwillingly takes his hand away from the amega's stomach, missing the warmth of his boys since he's been able to bond with them everyday and this was the longest that he couldn't bond with them, standing himself back himself up and raises his foot up and lightly taps it against Daishou's cheek, "now spit it out. Futakuchi's and Tobio's relationship, spill it."

Tendou jumping at that and thought back to the standoff with Konoha, Oomimi, Oikawa and Futakuchi, noticing that even though Futakuchi did show concern to Tobio.....but Oikawa.....Oikawa just seemed to be ready to rip someone's head off to get the omega.

"Interesting" Tendou mutters to himself as he crosses his arms in front of his chest as he looks at Tooru, "very very interesting."

Daishou takes a deep and shaky breath......bracing himself for the hit that he feels like he's going to get, for the tongue lashing and further punishments, "....their relationship...."

"Yes" Tooru looking at the amega with an unreadable expression, "go on and tell us, tell us why you were being a fucking liar and lie to your own mate, the father of our children. The man who slipped a ring on your finger last night, the man who is going to put us at the very top, what have you've been hiding from me this whole time that you didn't tell me in the beginning after I marked you?"

Daishou nods as he keeps his eyes to the ground, "the-"

"Look at me in the eyes."

Daishou breath hitched, wrapping his arms around his stomach and tried to take in as much love and warmth as possible of his sons.

"Now" Tooru's voice cold and harsh, knowing that if he didn't do it now then he will most certainly get hit.

'Kenji....' the amega thinks to himself as he can still hear his cousin crying out for him play in his head over and over again, missing his lips.....misses everything about him and had to fight back the urge to cry from the pain in his heart.....from the fear of what Tooru was going to do to him after learning about just how much he's lied to him.....and then.....then...

'You cheated on our alpha that has been nothing but good to us!' his bonded side snaps at him, 'and you continued to cheat on him by making out with him twice before Osamu came over to get us!'

His eye watering more at that, an image of Futakuchi flashing through his mind, giving a small whine and cups his bond mark started to burn and slaps a hand over to it as he slowly looks up to the alpha looking down with him, his expression still unreadable, "mark is hurting you?"

Daishou nodding as tears started to well up in his eye, "y-yes alpha."

Manabu wrapping his arms around his baby girl in the carrier, really hating that Tooru keeps making him witnesses to his sick games that he plays with people, fighting back his instincts to run up and hold the younger male that was in the unfortunate position to being bonded, engaged and having children with the one and only Tooru. Kawanishi looking down to the omega with a frown when he could hear his heartbeat becoming a lot quicker and could see him shaking a bit, becoming a little brave since they haven't had their time alone yet and slowly wraps an arm around the skinny omega and pressed their bodies against each other, Manabu giving a small jump and snapped his head to the younger male in shock, Kawanishi still looking at Tooru and Daishou as he gave the omega small hips a small comforting squeeze. Manabu looking at the alpha in shock as he didn't know how to take it, no alpha has done this to him before.......to notice his discomfort.....to notice how much he needed someone to hold onto him in a nonsexual contact.....and actually hold him; his jaw dropping in response.

Heart pounding in his chest as he honestly has no idea what to even say.....what to even do, feeling his face turn a deep shade of red.

In awe of this alpha.

Kawanishi pulling the omega more up against him and placed the palm of his hand on his hip, gently rubbing his hip with his thumb that Manabu had to bite his bottom lip before he let out a soft moan at the action......he was already sensitive enough as it is, but he was also being starved of sex since he hasn't really been fucked in a while....so that doesn't help with his sensitivity. Blush deepening when he noticed the alpha's lips quirking up slightly as Manabu was able to tell that the alpha knew what he was doing to him.

"Maybe" Tooru lightly tapping his foot against the omega's cheek, "it's because you're being a disobedient liar."

Daishou gulps as he forces himself to stare into the intense eyes that were burning into him, "m-m-more than likely."

'Don't try and be cute' his bonded side scolds, feeling like if his bonded side were actually a physical being right next to him, he knows he would be getting growled at right now, 'spit it out before I do it for you!'

Daishou gulps as Tooru and the others wait for him to speak, feeling like everyone was already judging him.....well he can understand Tendou possibly thinking that he's annoying for running off on him......twice, once with trash and the others being there right before he was snatched the first time, and the second right when Tobio slammed his fist on the alpha's jaw. He had to resist the urge to turn to face Tendou and ask him what happened to Tobio, hoping the alpha didn't do something stupid.

"I......I..." Daishou taking another shaky breath and inwardly was telling Futakuchi, Tobio and the others sorry for not being able to hold out.....he really tried, "Tobio and Futakuchi's relationship is.....is fake...."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Tooru cheered with the biggest fucking smile, leaning down and slapped the amega across the cheek that made Manabu flinch, "that was for lying to me in the beginning and continuing to lie to me after I questioned you last night."

Daishou nodded, "I u-understand."

"Good good My Suguru" his smiling immediately morphing into a pissed off expression and that makes the amega want to run for the hills, "now tell me, since this happened before you became bonded with me, why you decided to lie about their relationship to begin with. Why My Suguru?"

The younger male gulps.

"Because your father, Jirou and I sent you to the hospital our dear Tobio was at for a reason" Tooru continues, "that was to keep them all quiet about the rape your cousin was apart of, get beauty and the others who witnessed it to shut their fucking mouths to protect your troublemaking cousin since he doesn't know when to fucking quit."

Daishou's heart beating like uncontrollably that Kawanishi was holding himself back from speaking up to the amega to take deep breaths and calm his ass down.

"There was a big fucking reason why I invited myself to the dinner that night he stabbed Tobio's hand you know" Tooru says, Osamu looking a bit shocked at that, even Tendou felt a bit sorrow for the omega about that, Manabu starting to worry more and more for Nao's little omega that is in Tooru's sights and Kawanishi cringed at the thought of having your hand stabbed, "it wasn't only because I thought that Jirou had amazing cooks and felt like eating his special occasion feast, not only because I wanted to see what your troublemaking cousin would do, it was also because I had suspicions even then, but of course it was only a hunch and I didn't have hardcore proof to just throw it in yours, Kenji's and Tobio's faces that you didn't fucking fool me, but I must say the two of them know how to put up a hell of an act."

"Y-Yeah they sure do."

"You're the mastermind behind it" Tooru continues with his hands on his hips after he adjusts the black strap of his suspenders and cocks head to the side a bit, "did you direct them what to do?"

"Y-Yes alpha" Daishou replies, doing everything in him to keep his eye locked onto the increasingly pissed off look the alpha was giving him, "I told them that they should be attached to each other as much as possible, hold hands whenever possible, smile and kiss each other whenever possible, basically act so in love that there would be no doubt. I knew Futakuchi could do it and act like he was in love with Tobio at first sight....." cringing as Tooru's certainly didn't look any happier than he did before he answered his question, ".....Tobio I wasn't too sure about at first since I didn't know him all that well, I've met him and his brother in the past" Tooru quirking an eyebrow as he didn't know that, nodding for the amega to continue, "my dad and I went to a park when I was practicing my gymnastics out there, my father didn't have to work and he wanted to be out and about and get some fresh air, he just sat on one of those tables they had and did his work while I did my thing."

Tooru and the others nodded.

"I'm doing my flips when I saw a small omega in the distance doing the same thing, trying to copy me and it got me curious, I was around nine years old if I'm remembering correctly when I saw Tobio for the first time" Daishou looking up momentarily in thought before locking eyes on the alpha, Manabu listening in carefully to pick up any information about Nao's little omega and was unable to help but smile at the thought of Nao's omega mimicking Daishou, not that he knows what Tobio looks like yet, but his imagination can't help but run and Tooru is adamant in him looking away from the news and magazines until he can show Tobio's appearance in person, "I of course wanted to make new friends and thought that Tobio looked adorable, so I walked up to Tobio and introduced myself like how my father taught me and Kuroo was on me in no time."

Tooru unable but to help but think back to the Christmas dinner before he, Daishou and Osamu murdered Jirou, Daishou and Kuroo didn't hesitate to go for each others throats and he swore that Daishou was going to try and stab him with a knife that he had in his hand, just like he swore that Kuroo was going to jump over the table and attack Daishou were he sat.......curious to know what caused that rift.

But he can learn about that later.

He wanted his answers.

"So" Tooru spoke up so Daishou didn't try to run the conversation into a different direction, "Tobio ended up being a good actor then."

Daishou nodding, "yeah, it worked out for me in the end."

"So you better answer this question, and I'm only going to be asking this one more time" Tooru raising one finger in the air, "why did you feel like you needed to get them into a fake relationship? Had to cover something, promote Kenji or some stupid shit like that......and you better....you fucking tell me the full truth so help me god........" the alpha planting a fake smile on his face, knowing that he was holding himself back from raising his voice, keeping his voice smooth that it honestly just made the amega even more afraid for his bleak looking future, "......you will regret every decision you've made in life and I will make sure you pay for it, you got me?"

Daishou unable to control his trembling body, "I got you."

"Spit it out."

"I.....I forced Tobio and Futakuchi to be in a relationship, it wasn't their idea and I set it up to the media to make it look like it was all Futakuchi's doing to get Tobio all the dresses, snacks, roses, medicine, vitamins......all my idea.....because...." Daishou curling into himself as the aura of the brunette alpha getting darker and darker, curling into himself, ".....is because Futakuchi....he isn't little the father of Tobio's little omega...."

Osamu tenses up and looks at Daishou with shock.

Tendou even seems shocked by it, now wondering if the father of the baby is Tooru's own son........"holy shit."

Kawanishi looking at the amega with wide eyes.

Manabu placing a hand over his mouth, "oh no.....this isn't good...."

Knowing that Tooru is PISSED.

Even though Tooru's back is to him, he can just see the whole body tense up completely, the head cocked to the side, the quiet before the storm and Daishou's horrified look as he looks up at Tooru's face wasn't helping that anxiety.

Manabu has seen that face when Semi ran off.

He knows the fear Daishou is feeling right now.....pregnant and afraid of what his future holds.

A shiver going down his spine as he kisses his daughter's head, Kawanishi holding the omega closer to him.

"Repeat that."

Daishou hugging his swollen stomach in a protective manner and REALLY had to force that eye contact, taking deep breaths as he croaks out, ".....Tobio's little omega.....Futakuchi isn't the father..."

Tooru having a very fucking good idea of who it is, "the who is IT?"

Daishou starting to tear up, "....D-D-Daizo...he's the father of the little omega...."

"You're going to need to explain yourself" Tooru's eye twitching and was really holding back on letting his manic tendencies taking over, "why lie? Other than Daizo's obsession with the beauty."

"Because of......" gulping as he was expecting on getting slapped again, "......because Tobio was just getting into a relationship with someone else.....someone that Daizo can't stand, and if Daizo were to have found out about him getting Tobio pregnant then he wouldn't have stood down, he would have ran after Tobio more than he probably was going to before you locked him in the school."

Tooru's eye twitched again, "who is this alpha that he's in a relationship with now then?"

Tendou knows who it is, "it's Oikawa isn't it?"

Tooru tilting his head to the side even more and his pupils practically vanished, not turning his head to the alpha as he looks down to a shocked Daishou, "is he correct my PRECIOUS little fiance?"

Manabu looking horrified as Daishou opened and closed his mouth, the venom in Tooru's voice......this isn't good since he can tell from the Christmas lunch alone about how much he and his own son seemed to despise each other. And now that it seems like the son that he despises is with the omega that Tooru has sets his sights on, an omega that he can tell Tooru wants for himself like he has with Daishou.

"Yes alpha."

That's when Tooru let himself snap for a moment, that thought alone really sending him over the edge as he.....his little fucking piece of shit brat has laid his filthy fucking hands on his omega.

The contract that was set so many years ago.

The omega that is meant to handed off to him.

HIS FUCKING OMEGA!

He was willing to somewhat accept Futakuchi laying his hands on Tobio for a period of time until it was time for the omega to come with him, he was willing to work with it.......but his fucking son laying a hand on his prize is something that is already driving him to insanity.

'He's touching what is mine.'

Not even hesitating in slamming a fist into the amega's jaw, falling back onto his back with a cry in pain and was able to taste blood in his mouth. He still had his arms wrapped around his stomach, something that Tendou couldn't help but notice and was sending more guilt as his mind flashed to Semi that night, Daishou sighing and he felt his boys emit a lot of warmth to help their mommy out, the amega being able to tell they're trying to make sense on what was going on.

He could just feel it.

Daddy just punched mommy.

'We deserve it' his bonded side says.

"I know....." Daishou whimpers to himself as he looks up to the alpha as he grabs him by the collar, yanking him up and drew their faces close together.

"All this time.....for how long?"

Daishou's head pounding from the hit and his mark begging for the alpha to be touching him in a loving way, overall the only reason that he wasn't completely immobile at this point is the loving warmth of his sons, "as far as I know.....the day of or the day after the attack."

Tooru's fist clenching the collar of his sweater tighter, "that long?"

"Y-Yes, but I can confirm that Tobio's child is indeed Daizo's baby and not Oikawa's, he was pregnant during his encounters with Daizo, Tobio told me so, he and Oikawa haven't slept with each other at that point he became pregnant. I knew they were in a relationship from the get go when I first walked into the hospital, when I was going over the contract the two of them were holding hands."

"Have they slept with each other?"

He knew that was a stupid question, he knows his son's reputation with betas and omegas, always having another person on his arm every week and he knew that his son is a sexually active person, it seems to be fucking genetic or something since he's noticed that it wasn't only him and his father that have big sexual appetites, it just seemed to be a fucking Oikawa thing in general.

He knew he should have looked more into his son all of a sudden not sleeping around anymore.....he wouldn't have given a damn if it was anyone else......just not his fucking son.

That omega is important.

Tobio is a beauty.

Tooru also wants his bloodline.

Daishiou nodded, "they have multiple times."

"Still together?"

"Tobio really seems to like him a lot" Daishou responds with a crack in his voice when Tooru didn't like what flew out of his mouth, ".....still together, Oikawa is claiming Nao and the little omega...."

Daishou can see the wheels turning in his eyes, seeing the continuing twitching in his eye, pissed and not even hiding it.

Those wheels turning in his head are nothing good.....dear god he hopes that Tobio won't hold it against him.

That the stubborn omega, his stubborn cousin and the rest of the group just run and hide at this point......because he's not responsible for whatever the alpha has in mind.

"That explains the fucking look he gave me at the funeral" Tooru mutters to himself, seeing Oikawa being a typical alpha keeping an eye on every alpha in that fucking funeral since he knows a lot of eyes were on Tobio, as well as Daishou, and the fact that he was eyeing the omega's whole figure, as well as his growing ass that will get even bigger the more advanced his pregnancy. Tooru's eye twitching even more that Oikawa has laid and fucked the omega before him........makes him want to snatch the omega a lot sooner just so he can have Tobio all to himself as well as make his son seem miserable........he can tell that his son must really like Tobio if he's allowing all of this, make it look like Futakuchi is with the beauty and not him, that he's willing to sit on the sidelines since he knows his son is like him in one aspect; he loves the attention and praise. Tooru is very self aware of that fact and he had been called self centered by Akinari a lot, Kin has called him that here and there, Seiji calls him that all the time, he knows Manabu is thinking that, his fucking father and mother loved to throw that in his face all the time as well, he's heard plenty other Elites call him that; Kenta calls him that all the time and everytime in their birthdays.......so it's something that he's accepted and knows that his son gets from him.

Which reminds him that he needs to figure out what Kenta is planning for their birthdays since the two of them share the same birthday, he was born a good two minutes before the raven haired alpha.

Mother's were good friends at the time and were born, so big reason why they were childhood friends.

Made his need to have Tobio with him and Daishou a lot sooner, he's tasted the omega in the hospital when Keiji just gave birth to his adorable daughter and if he knew that no one would have walked in for a good hour......he would have fucked the omega on the spot. He wouldn't have marked him at that point since he's obviously not the father of the tiny omega, he didn't want to kill the baby......that baby is a rarity himself and so is little Hikaru, Tobio's little omega, Hikaru and Tobio himself are rare since male omegas are rare in the Kageyama bloodline........and that bloodline is enticing.

He wants the bloodline since as far as he knew, the child rapist that is Tobio's and Kuroo's father is the only one left of his generation, so he's get the remaining Kageyama bloodline in his line of sights.....and that the family is gifted.

Hell he hated to admit that Tatsuo is gifted, the apparent 'wolf blood' does seem to prove those special abilities.

Tobio.

Kuroo.

Hikaru.

Nao.

Taku.

And the soon to be born omega are all harboring what he needs......and he's going to get it.

What can he say.......he's selfish.

Unable but to help but punch the amega across the cheek again that resulted in a whine, "you didn't say this to me WHY?!!"

"Y-You..." Daishou giving a couple of coughs and was unable to hold back the tears, ".....angry with me.....more angry with me..."

"More angry about my son fucking who you know is supposed to ours?" Tooru questions with a low growl, Osamu looking at the amega with disappointment that he's done more stupid shit to get him in more trouble, "like what?"

"Since I know I need to b-be more truthful to you...." Daishou sniffs as he knows that he just needed to say it......it was going to come out of the bag sooner or later and he doesn't need his bonded half to break out of him and spill it to Tooru himself.......get it all out now and take it....just take it.....that's what he's been doing his whole life so it's nothing new to him, and he knows he's an expert at bowing down to someone since he's never had any control over his life.

The one time he decided to take control again after Hisahito was letting Futakuchi fuck and make out with him......and he knows it's going to bite him in the ass right here and now.

Tooru upper lip twitched, "proceed."

'His lips.....there so close to ours....' his bonded side whines, '.....why did you have to ruin this for us by fucking our own cousin?!'

"I'm not.....I wasn't being faithful to you alpha..."

"Uh-huh."

Daishou hating how he wasn't even blinking at him, just staring at him with wide and intense eyes that could bring anyone to their knees, his voice monotone with very little emotion coming out of it is too damn scary with him.

Making this already dangerous alpha even more dangerous and unpredictable.

"Who did you fuck behind my back?" Tooru questions, "and don't you fucking say Osamu, because you know I allow the two of you to fuck" Tendou, Kawanishi and Manabu all snap their heads to the stoic alpha with shock, "I know you two fucked in the back of the van before you walked in the mansion, so don't try to use your other alpha as a scapegoat or so help me god I will make sure that you will suffer more than what I'm already going to make you go through for not telling me when we first bonded that my own son is fucking beauty."

'Call me beautiful....' his bonded side pleads, Daishou actually starting to feel bad for making his other side suffer and not have the one that he loves touch and praise him like he wants......because his bonded half is loyal to Tooru.....Tooru would love him and not his cheating ass.

He really is a horrible human being.

Is his rare breed this naturally this selfish?

Or is he just selfish.....just like his father?

He's a horrible person.....a fucking cheater, he's no better than his father.

He feels like he's worse.......maybe his father should have just saved his beautiful and more likeable mother than having him.

At least Daishou Yasu would still be alive....and not a piece of shit like him.

He's played people, taken advantage of others to get to the top, taken advantage of others to survive......he's not a good person.

A single tear ran down his cheek as he started to speak, "I cheated on you with Futakuchi."

"What?" Osamu having to bite back at growl at the knowledge of what the amega just gave them......and boy that didn't make him happy at all.

Tendou looking over to Osamu was his eyes bugged out of his head, "correct me if I'm wrong here, but Futakuchi is his.....is his cousin right?"

Osamu not bothering to look at the redhead as his intense and pissed off gaze is locked onto the amega, upper lip twitching as he really......REALLY wants to question the amega to the end of his days and just....he wants to have his hands on the amega as this is just making his frustration WORSE, "yes he is."

Tendou looking over to the guilty and scared looking amega with shock, he knew that Futakuchi was showing how much he cared for Daishou at the standoff.....but caring THAT MUCH for his own COUSIN is something that he wouldn't have even thought of as a possibility, "holy shit."

Kawanishi getting the confirmation from when Osamu told Tendou 'yes', cringing and.....well he can see that Tooru isn't happy about it in the slightest. From what it seems like their relationship is a bit open since Osamu and Daishou are free to have sex with each other whenever they want, but it only seems like Daishou can sleep with other alphas under Tooru's orders.......just like a gang leader would. That's the same thing that most gang leaders do, they tend to search out for the most beautiful of omegas, in this case amega, and will sometimes have two or three of them by their sides, but only they can touch them in that way unless the gang leader permits it.

Top dog.

The alpha's alpha.

Use the omegas as bargaining chips.

Do something that they want you to do, do something that you like, show you're committed, help them out......and you get to have the beauty in your bed if you so desire.

He looks at Manabu in his hold, seeing that Manabu in a way is like a bargaining chip for him, Kawanishi isn't blind to it and he knows that Tooru doesn't think of him as an idiot because of it. Tooru knows the type of people who he's dealing with, he knows the way of life he's been apart of since the day he was born and knows how things are done.

Sex.

Money.

Drugs.

Violence.

Rape.

Murder.

Alphas fighting to be the top alpha.

He knows Tooru is an intelligent and someone to not test just from what he's witnessed this whole day.

Smart.

Very good with his words.

Can back up his words.

Filthy rich.

God-like looks that he knows he was praised for from the the media that treats him like he's some god.

Knows how to really fight, witnessing the alphas picking a fight with Tooru and took them out without breaking a sweat, no one landed a hit on him, very flexible, quick, antagonizing and overall has a good eye and was able to back himself up with him pushing Takeshi's buttons. He could tell Tooru was trying to draw out those who would have a problem for him and it's scaring, yet reassuring that Tooru was prepared and not letting himself be arrogant and think that every single person in the world was going to bow down him him.....at least not with some persuasion. Whether that be verbal or physical persuasion depends on how much you really want to push it with him.

Kawanishi saw what he was doing, and he has to admit that he's more fascinated and more motivated. Tendou coming back lit more of a fire into his soul, and Tooru is coming in to help ignite that fire to unbelievable heights, he can see him doing that with Tendou, Tsutomu, Reon and the majority of the gang.

So this.....this is sadly a sight that he's seen before and he knows Daishou is going to be suffering the consequences.......and he can tell by the look in the amega's eye that he already knows it.

"The night after we l-left Futakuchi's home to finish the j-job...." Daishou sniffs as he was saying his final apologies to Futakuchi and to the others.......still unable to wish harm on them by the hands of Tooru, no one deserves the sadistic torture that gives the sadistic alpha a sick thrill, "....Futakuchi were in a room by ourselves since he wanted to ask what was bothering me.....why I wasn't hanging around him anymore."

Tooru's face filled with nothing but rage at what he just heard, this.....this cousin fucker.....

He's an actual cousin fucker.

He sure likes to keep it in the family.

This....this is making everything worse.....he honestly can't think straight in this moment, frozen on the spot as he just lets the amega continue to talk.....he wants to hear everything and what more shameful shit that fucking slaps him in the face.

Oh he's not going to even hesitate on dragging his mate's sorry ass to the school.

"....He and I talked for a while and one thing led to another....." Daishou taking a shaky breath as he cradled his stomach more, really needing to feel his little boys in him and them being the only reason why he hasn't fainted at this moment, since his bonded side is putting a lot of pressure in his head right now that his vision was becoming a little blurry, blinking as he kept his eye on his mate, ".....he and I ended up making out on Semi's and Konoha's bed..."

Tooru didn't say anything as he kept his intense and soul shattering eyes on him, Daishou taking a the hint that he wants him to continue. If Tooru wants to speak up, then he will.

"Things got a little heated and I could feel that it was going to be full blown sex if I didn't stop it when I did" Daishou continues, "there was a lot of touching and groping......humping......tongue....."

Osamu feeling his jealousy starting to reach it's peak, so much so that his heart was pounding hard in his chest and his nostrils flaring, his face looked a bit on the indifferent side of things, but Kawanishi was able to tell just how much Osamu was displeased with hearing that and can tell that the alpha looks at Daishou as more than just a sex toy.

He actually likes Daishou a lot.

"I stopped when I realized that what I was doing...." looking up at the alpha in fear as he still hasn't moved at all, doesn't even look like he was breathing, "....and I made a run for it, he didn't see my breasts and stomach...." gulping as he knows he was about to say it.....he was about to flat out tell someone that he presented himself to his own cousin, ".....but Christmas day....he and I went to the archery range, take Tobio, Nao, Atsumu and a friend of Atsumu's named Suna-" Manabu's eyes bug out of his head when he heard that last name, he knew he and Takeshi only had one baby together, Takeshi only wanted one baby since he wasn't a huge fan of kids, but he wanted someone to carry on his bloodline......so this might be.....this might be another one of his babies, the alpha baby that he had after Kaname, his third baby; Satori, Kaname, Suna......now wondering what his baby's first name is since Takeshi has never bothered to call him by his first name on the times when the alpha would come over to sleep with him, looking over to his oldest standing next to Kawanishi and saw that he didn't look happy with hearing the mere mention of his little brother, see his alpha son's eye twitch.....making the omega frown at that.

Tooru tilting his head slightly at that, Suna Takeshi is the father is this Suna, 'this is the traitor son......interesting.'

This information can be very useful when he and the other three want to do when deciding on what they wanted to do with Takeshi and his followers.......because Tooru has an idea.

It hitting the brunette, Osamu would know this alpha.

If he's a friend of Atsumu, then he's more than likely a friend of Osamu as well.

"-And he came along to watch over his son that Atsumu wanted to bring along to play with Nao while he spent time with Tobio and his son Nao."

Manabu giving a big smile at the mention of another grandbaby, hopefully he might be able to see the little one before he gets sent back to the school. It also made him smile a bit wider that he hears that Tobio named his baby after his mother, and for the fact that Tobio seems to have a baby in general.....he just feels happy at the mention of babies even if they aren't his and that his grandbaby is possibly friends with Nao's grandbaby. Even if he couldn't stand babies he would still feel happy for Tobio as it would sure as hell make his ex-friend Nao happy......he feels like he owes the deceased omega that much.

"His little omega named Masaru if I remember correctly."

'Masaru....' Tendou pursing his lips at the thought of a nephew, although it still sucks ass to him that his nephew is the son of the Fox who likes to get in his way.

"Masaru and Nao both played with each other, I offered them to come over to the archery range since I wanted to give Futakuchi a gift....." Daishou's eye watering that he just realized that Futakuchi probably didn't open the gift since Futakuchi didn't mention anything about it......he was hoping to hear at least a thank you for the meaningful gift......eye watering and wondering why he hasn't opened it yet.

Or maybe he did and just didn't mention it because.....maybe he didn't like it?

He didn't accept his gift?

This making his heart aching more if that was true......but he kissed him and didn't want him to go....

'He doesn't love you like alpha loves us.'

The amega crying harder as he kept on speaking, "....and while Tobio, Suna, Atsumu, Nao and Masaru were all practicing and shooting the arrows, Futakuchi and I uh......he and I......things got a bit heated with each other...."

Tooru's eyes narrowing even more dangerously as he knows what his cousin fucking mate was going to tell him.

"......I drag him into the supply cellar.....I shoved him against the wall and I start making out with him....everything was getting so hot and I got so caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking clearly at all....and I did something that I shouldn't have...." taking a deep breath, "......and I presented myself to him....I let him fuck me up against the wall..."

Tooru cracked his knuckles.

Osamu giving a low growl.

Tendou looking a little uncomfortable with the thought of two cousin's screwing each other.

Kawanishi cringing as he can feel Tooru's heart pounding in his chest, being able to FEEL how PISSED his new boss is.

Manabu looking at Daishou in worry as he really just wants to hug the poor child. He wasn't in the least bit fazed by Daishou having sex with his own cousin since that happens quite a bit at the school, learning that now that he's been out and about in the outside world, he's learned that two cousins going at it is apparently a bad thing.......which just kind of shocked the omega, thinking that as long as it is consensual then it shouldn't be much of a problem.......is was a bit shocking and strange to him. What the amega did wasn't smart since Tooru is too dangerous and cruel to go off and fuck someone without his permission, but that still didn't make him feel and think any less of the poor beauty and really just wanted to hold the poor baby.

Then it hit him.......Futakuchi.....

Manabu's eyes widening and started breathing a little heavy, the brunette that he had to......that went through the fucking torture with Tooru years back. He placed a hand over his mouth and started tearing up that made Kawanishi softly rubbed his thumb along his hip, inwardly freaking out for the poor alpha who already had been put through so much......looking over to Daishou in shock.......this is the famous cousin that Futakuchi mentioned about being close to....never really mentioned his name as he felt.....the way Futakuchi talked about him, he honestly saw so much love and adoration in his eyes, just him speaking how much he was going to hang out at his cousin's house for a while to be away from his father for a bit since he said that he felt like his cousin was the only person, well besides Manabu himself, that he felt like wasn't going to hurt him.

Felt some security that he honestly thought that Futakuchi might of had a thing for his older cousin.

Apparently he did.

Now he wasn't only just scared for Daishou....he was scared for poor Kenji as well.

"He came in me and we were both knotted" Daishou continues as he cringed when he can feel Osamu's dark, intense and dangerous eyes on him, getting creeped out and scared when Tooru's head tilted ever so slightly to the side with the same expression that he's had on the whole time, "he can I both made out before.....before uhhh..."

"Before what?"

Dear god he hates it when Tooru's voice in monotone.....now he really can't predict what this alpha is going to do.

"Akinari broke down the door and saw...." seeing Tooru's face morph into pure rage again and his eyes looking nearly black at the mention of Akinari's name, his voice cracking as he finishes, ".....us...."

"What did he do?"

"He uhhh, he didn't look happy...." Daishou trembling even more as Tooru leaned in to where their faces were right up against each others, his nearly black eye right in front of Daishou, the only thing he can see is those intense eyes and his bonded side was putting more pressure in his head as he could smell the sour smell from the livid alpha, the sour smell making him want to throw up, his boys feeling Tooru is really close and started to send warmth as they wanted daddy to talk to them again, "......I realized what had all happened and.....and I panicked and tried to break free from the knot. I failed the first time when I did and Futakuchi feel to the ground and dragged me down with him....and I blanked out when Akinari lifted up my sweater....." Tooru setting his forehead against his and gave a low and dangerous growl, Daishou couldn't tear his eye away from the intense and hypnotizing eyes, "....he saw my breasts and my stomach and I knew immediately that he knew what was going on with me.....that I'm pregnant."

'Shit' Osamu unable to help but think.

"A-And I don't remember doing it, but I scratched Akinari's cheek and left large claw marks on his face and ripped myself off of Futakuchi while his knot was still swollen...."

Tendou and Kawanishi both couldn't help but palm their crotches and give a small groan at thought the thought of that, Manabu crossing his legs as he, Osamu and Tooru all realized that's the reason why Daishou was extra sensitive that night, that when the alpha put his cock inside of Daishou along with Manabu's cock......which confused Tooru a bit since he and Osamu have done the same with the amega when they would have their three-ways, but didn't think too much of it since he thought that being used so much that night that his hole couldn't take too much of it.

It's because he rips himself off the knot, had to go through with being fucked the whole night and then couldn't take it anymore when Daishou was the bottom-bottom of the three-way.

And he hurt Aki.....well that's what the bitch gets for being so fucking snoopy......and he knows Akinari is a determined motherfucker when he wants to be.....so he knows he's going to have to keep an eye on his ex.

And smack Daishou for being a cheating, cousin fucking bitch for not being careful and having more people discover his pregnancy.

"I threatened them when I came to my senses and threatened them that I was going to lock Tobio up, release their father.....everything under the sun to keep quiet so they know that they will pay for it if they decide to go against me and......I learned when I was out of town....that they.....they know....."

Tooru snapping his hand up and wrapped it around Daishou's neck, putting a bit of pressure on it, but not too much that it would hurt his boys, "they what?"

Daishou chokes out a sob as he kisses his ass goodbye, "they.....they know that I'm pregnant. Akinari, Kin, Futakuchi, Tobio, Oikawa-" Tooru's claws digging into Daishou's skin that caused the amega to whine, "-Iwa, Suga and Daichi already know, Kuroo, Bokuto, Keiji, Atsumu, Suna, and I'm going to assume Suna's mate" Osamu gritting his teeth as that's not a good thing since he knows that those two are going to be difficult to fend off since Kita made it loud and clear that he wasn't going to let him continue on with this without a fight, "Konoha......and Semi."

Tooru's grip lightened a bit at the mention of his omega son, eyes showing some of his brown as some of the black faded, "little one knows?"

Manabu being taken off guard by how soft his voice seemed to get at the mention of his omega son, really solidifying that the alpha.....in some weird twisted way, really does love the blond omega with dark tips.

Tendou tilting his head to the side with slightly widen eyes, Tooru reacting to the mere mention of his ex and being.....soft?

Is Semi Tooru's one weak point?

Which rams in the memory of when they were at the first standoff, Kuroo telling him that Semi is the son of one of the most powerful man in all of Japan......Tooru's child......which is making him freak out a bit internally if that's the case.....because he knows Tooru wouldn't react that way for no fucking reason.

'Little one?'

"They all know you're the father."

The alpha's grip tightening that made the amega shake in fear and let out another cry in pain, Manabu looking over to Osamu and could tell that he was holding himself back from going over to the couple with their conflict.....well he guesses that Osamu is part of the relationship since he's free to have Daishou at almost anytime.

"They....." Daishou letting out a couple of coughs, "....Oikawa ripped my scarf off of my neck...." Tooru and Osamu tensing up more, Tooru letting out a low and dangerous growl at his bastard child being the fucking little shit that he is and ripped off his scarf, ".....Oikawa, Futakuchi, Atsumu, an alpha that is friends with Atsumu.....Akinari.....Kuroo even saw too....Oikawa was able to know right off the bat that it's your bite mark......I tried....I tried so hard to keep them away from me, but they wouldn't leave me alone after I told them that they would get hurt if they kept messing with me...." Daishou's tears starting to pour down harder, ".....they wouldn't listen and now they know....they all know! I let you down alpha, I LET YOU DOWN!"

Tooru landing another punch on the amega's jaw that sent the amega back to the ground, "you fucking bitch, you went and told them, you went to where they were on purpose."

"Al-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME" Tooru snaps at the amega before he could finish his sentence, Manabu and Daishou both tensing up and curling into themselves at the sound of Tooru raising his voice, Osamu, Tendou and Kawanishi all tensing up at the intimidating and commanding voice that the commanding presence that the alpha has.....all eyes on him, "I was wanting to talk about what had happened while you all were over there since it took longer for you guys to get back, and it turns out you were being a goddamn traitor.....I trusted that you weren't going to be doing something stupid" crawling over the amega's body and leaned their faces right up against each others, "you do realize how much more difficult that this is going to be for all of us because you wanted to be a traitor.....right?"

"I-I realize that a-alpha" Daishou whimpers, the amega feeling like he was five years old and back in his father's house, that little five year old who didn't know what he did wrong, didn't know what he could do to please his father and make his father love him, seeing Tooru have such a wonderful relationship with Oikawa and his then wife Yuri at that time, seeing Iwa and Hisahito having loving parents like Kin and Akinari, seeing Futakuchi having a mother like Sara who always cuddled, talked and took pictures with her baby, and at that time Jirou was really sweet with Futakuchi.....seeing that he had a loving relationship with Sara and Jirou made his heart ache all the time when he would stay the night at his cousin's house, always falling asleep after Kenji would and would always stay up to cry that he had to go back to his mean daddy that hit him and would say the meanest things to him all the time.....that even then he was envious of all of them.

The person that he sympathized with was Daizo, while Daizo was never physically abused, he sure as hell was verbally, mentally and emotionally by his father and mother, how Daizo latched onto him since the younger alpha.....he can tell that the younger alpha could just FEEL his agony, that he could see the same sadness in his eyes and was always there to hug him. Daishou never told him or anyone else about his abuse, but he knew that Daizo knew that something wasn't quite right with the 'Perfect Daishou Suguru'.

And now he's in the school.

Daishou knows that he's going to be suffering in there with him.

He's feeling the same fear as he was when he was five.....that the one person who claims to love him, even though Daishou had a hard time believing that.........even though he doubted the legitimacy in that statement, he craved to hear it from someone.

Even from Tooru......he knew the bond had a big part of it......but Daishou had always......ALWAYS craved to hear an 'I love you' from someone, that's why he tried so hard to do whatever he can to get the media to gush and talk about him all the time when he was younger, that's why he accepted interviews, accepted so many offers, parties, dances, gameshows, photoshoots since he ended up modeling here and there since it wasn't uncommon for Elites to do them........he wanted that praise and love that he never got from his father.

But the praise of it all would be filled with doubt, since his father never wasted an opportunity to remind him that they only liked him for his money and status......his father made it so hard for him to be able to develop any kind of friendships outside Oikawa, Futakuchi, Iwa, Hisahito and Daizo......because the legitimacy of what could be actual praise was always shadowed with doubt. Doubt being the main reason that he had a hard time making friends, how he just grew to hate most people around him since they all just seemed to be against him and only liked the money and status on him......so when he said he genuinely hated the people at the school.

He genuinely hated them, his father implemented the hate in him.

And Tooru is here has been igniting it in him, showing him that Hisahito never loved him and was just like everyone else.

And he.....he was not going to hear that phrase that he really needs to hear......he needs to hear an 'I love you' from someone before he goes insane.

Even from Tooru.

There was one person he wanted to hear that from.......but he knows it's only going to make his longing worse.....

Everything was starting to close in around him and made it hard for him to breath, taking in deep breaths as hugged his stomach, feeling his sons warmth burst through him.

"I'm a bad mate that d-doesn't deserve your love....." crying harder as all the emotions that he's felt through his life is being thrown back in his face.....how he made a bad choice that resulted in someone who questionably loves him.....not love him, ".......I d-don't deserve it..."

Tendou unable but to help but think of Konoha when he left the alpha to wallow in his misery, on the ground seeming like life just beat the shit out of them, unable but to help but see the heart of Daishou is cracking more and more with every tear that rolls down his cheek.

Seeing his spirit breaking right in front of everyone......and Tooru was able to do it.

Making it even more apparent that Tooru will beat and break whoever he damn pleases.

"You know how much you're breaking my heart by not only fucking your own cousin you cousin fucker" Tooru spat as he brought back the old nickname that he gave the amega when he found out about that union......as soon as Seiji was able to recover from his rage upon finding out who Daishou's mate was, he and Jirou were immediately called for him to vent and plan, Tooru grabbing the raven hair on the amega and gave it a harsh yank that earned a small cry from the younger male, "......you betrayed my trust, kept your cheating ways hidden behind my back, have been lying to me for a while now.....and you know what happens to disobedient fuckers like yourself?"

"P-Punishment" Daishou stutters, "locked up and punished."

"Good to know that you're not going to get out of this cousin fucker" leaning his lips down to the amega's ear and whispers for only the two of them and Kawanishi to hear, "because I'm really restraining myself right now on making you feel the pain I'm feeling from you lying, cheating and going behind my back to give away valuable information that's going to mess up some plans.......you do realize that your going to be leading this country with me....I want you to."

Daishou looking up to him with a sad eye, "y-you do?"

"I do" Tooru making the amega groan in pain when he gave a harsh yank, "but seeing as that your not as far into your commitment as I originally thought, I'm going to punish and do what I can to beat that rebellion right out of you......I'm going to make you crawl on your hands and knees begging for my touch, my loving words and cock, I want you crawling to me.......you're only going to be looking at two fucking people, Osamu and I, and when the time comes I want you looking at one other person that will be apart of us.....and that's Tobio" the mention of Tobio making the amega cry harder as he sees no escape for the omega just like he sees no escape for himself, he can try his best to prolong Tobio's eventual destiny.......but all in all it's hopeless to try to completely prevent it.....the best that he can do to throw Tooru off is to kill himself when the boys are born, that's when it hits the amega.....the murder that Tobio commited.....his father, "I will be making sure that you will do everything for me without hesitation, I want to see you smiling at me and begging me to fuck you everytime you and I see each other, I will make sure that you know one hundred percent that you belong to ME."

That not sounding good at all.....he knows the moment it's just he and Tooru.....he wasn't going to hold back on making him even more miserable and hopeless like he is now.....plus he knows he's holding back since Daishou knows that he was going to have to talk to a few people before he gets shipped off.

Tooru made sure to have his eventual stay at the school all planned out, planning on excusing his absence from the media, meetings, ect.

"There is something important that I need to tell y-you....."

"And what would that be" Tooru looking at him with pure annoyance, like there is more to his problematic behavior.

"Tobio....Tobio's father..."

Tooru's darkening at the thought of the disgusting child rapist, "what about that piece of shit?"

"Tobio's father....he's getting out."

Tooru completely froze with the most pissed off expression, "that piece of shit is what?"

Just one fucking bad news after another that Tooru was going to explode any second.

Daishou can see it.

Osamu can see it.

Tendou can see it.

Kawanishi can see it.

Manabu being able to read it as clear as day in the alpha's body language, and he's seen these explosions here and there. They weren't common since Tooru knows how to keep himself calm, but do this shit to him right now and you will see a side of Tooru that anyone in their right mind would run and hide to be out of the alpha's line of fire.

"Kageyama Tatsuo is getting out."

"Everyone back away" Osamu says as he takes a step back, the other three doing so as well and didn't need to be told twice.....while the others don't know what all Tatsuo did to get him on Tooru's shit list, but it was obviously something bad enough that would make Tooru lose his mind at just the mere thought of him. Manabu had no idea what Tatsuo did, but he knew it was something that the alpha was suddenly not at the school anymore.

And having that being told on top of all the information that he just learned......Tooru is going to explode.

None of them could blame him.

And explode he did.

Tooru's demonic eyes looking up to the ceiling as he couldn't hold back on screaming out the one person that he was going to be fucking talking to so he can figure this shit out while he tosses his cheating cousin fucking mate in the school.

"MIMURA KENTA!!!!"

 

-

 

"KONOHA!" Semi screams when he sees Iwa carrying the blond alpha on his back, Kenta and Yuu being the ones to find the broken and wounded blond while Kuroo, Tobio and Akinari went over to the others, Semi running to his boyfriend as he was laid on one of the beds in a large medical room, not the same as the room that Kita was in as that was more reserved for the gang leader or if one of the gang members mate's are giving birth and want them to be in a place that is safe. This room bigger and held a lot more beds and medical equipment that even Kenta couldn't deny when Akinari told him that it was just like a hospital, there was a curtain that separated about half of the room away from each other, and Kenta can take a good guess that it was separated for the more........serious of injures. Which in the case of the alpha named Oomimi.....yeah he was going to need to work with him a little more privately since Kenta decided to take on the serious injury. He and Akinari both know how to handle delivering babies, surgeries and handling injuries of almost any kind, so this was something that the two professionally trained alphas can do. Although with the shocking injury that Akinari has with his eye that is like the one Daishou has, him and Kin had to talk down the the stubborn alpha from working on Oomimi, that right now he and a couple of the other medically trained alphas from the gang can help him while Akinari needs to worry about himself and seeing if he can work on helping stitching up the others. From what Kenta can tell from the quick look on everyone's injures is that they seem to be nonfatal, but some of them he could tell that they needed to get themselves cleaned and stitched up so they don't bleed out or get an infection.

"Oh my god what happened?" Semi questions looked at the large gash on his back over his fox tattoo, tearing up at the sight as Akinari made his way over to the blonds, Semi looking up and his eyes bugged out of his head again when he saw Akinari's left eye wrapped up and was blood stained on top of it, the omega grabbing his alpha's hand, Konoha trying so hard to not cry at everything that just happened, the injury......the news about his baby sister, the information that Tendou has against him now that makes the alpha feel stupid for just pointing Semi's bitter ex in the direction of his problems in life.....his baby sister Emi that he didn't bother to check on and the fact that she's been dead for years now.

Squeezing Semi's hand as more tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought, thanking god that he carries his pills on him and was able to take them so he didn't hear the voices tell him what a horrible human being that he is, Semi snapping his head down to the alpha and teared up more in reaction to Konoha, "what happened?!"

"I got hurt" Konoha not knowing if he should tell him that his ex is the one that did this to him, he knows Semi has a right to know.....but damn it all he knows how Semi is.....and he doesn't need to cause more problems between the two of them than there already is, pressing his soft lips against the back of the omega's hand and gave a small smile, "don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Akinari flicking the back of the alpha's head before Semi could scold him, the brunette alpha opening his one eye and was trying to ignore the pounding in his head and concentrate as best as he could, still feeling so many emotions going through him right now that he honestly was about to explode, his own fucking nephew that he hurt and pushed away so many years ago did this to him......thinking that he fucking deserves it.....he knows he does....and his actions in the past has shoved his nephew closer and closer to the one place that no one.....no vulnerable child that just lost a mate should ever go to, now his little Suguru.....the little angel that came out of a dark situation when poor Yasu passed away while birthing him, still remembering those beautiful green eyes that he got from his mother that was looking at him with curiosity......he was the one that was able to calm him down since Seiji was mourning his husband's death and everyone can see that he just wanted to be alone.....didn't even really try to reach out for Daishou at any point and that made Akinari nearly break down.....a fucking early sign that should've raised some eyebrows. He knew that Seiji had a right to be depressed since he can tell that his brother really loved the omega, but now looking back on it he really didn't seem all that eager to be near Suguru.....and from what he heard from some of the private nurses, Seiji didn't want to tend to Daishou and seemed very pissed when looking at his child, saying that the child would be cooing at him to 'talk' and bond with each other and all Seiji would do in return is roll his eyes and made no effort to put on a smile.....as much as he wasn't ok with the behavior, he and the others chalked it up to depression and Akinari stayed with his brother for a period of a time to help his brother out until he somewhat recovered from losing his mate.

He feels like a shitty uncle for not asking his brother as to why he didn't show more 'happier' kinds of behavior that for Suguru, that the little guy was going to be going to need extra love and attention from his daddy since mommy isn't alive to cuddle and have skin to skin contact, to bring in that extra love. That was the thing alphas do with mates that pass during childbirth, the baby is going to need that extra care and if the baby doesn't.....well then the baby is more than likely going to have some problems in the future.....like emotional or attachment problems from what he learned when taking child development classes.

He failed his nephew even then......and now here is Daishou.....raped, impregnated and now in a forced bond by his ex Tooru.....and he can tell that the bond is affecting his nephews behavior....but if one thing if for certain, he knows that Daishou is still very much pissed and rightfully so.

It's so scary to him since he's never seen a bond affect someone like this.

In that moment when his eye was slashed open, that fucking laugh sounded almost exactly like Tooru's, that manic smile was a mirror image of Tooru's manic smile.

'OH MY GOD THAT'S A GOOD LOOK ON YOU, FEEL THE PAIN?! FEEL THAT PAIN?! THAT'S THE SAME FUCKING PAIN I FELT WHEN MY EYE WAS SLICED OPEN! FEEL SOME OF MY GODDAMN PAIN' hasn't stopped playing in his head over and over, taking a deep breath so he didn't break from that.

Just hearing that manic laughter in his head.

"Kenta said he found you on the ground crying and bleeding" Akinari says as he starts cleaning the alpha's wound to prevent infections, giving the blond alpha who just gives a small smile as he stares at his omega's face, "that's not just a wound, that's something scary to think about and hurts to think about."

"I got Semi now" Konoha responds as he watches his pregnant omega sitting himself in a chair with Danuja staring at the blond with curiosity, looking over to Konoha laying on the bed and blinked when he locks eyes with Konoha, the alpha sticking a hand and gently brushed Danuja's hair off to the side, "....and you too little adorable dude."

Danuja giving a small weak purr, Semi being able to tell that the tiny alpha is affectionate when he wants to be.

"It doesn't look so good you moron" Semi holding the small alpha in one arm and punched his boyfriend with the other that resulted in a whine, "you promised to not get yourself into this shit, to get hurt you fucker."

"I honestly didn't know things were going to get the way it did" Konoha frowns as he seriously just wants to stop being hounded, just get this wound wrapped up and get this shit all laid out on the table, figure out why Tendou and some of his gang was there, and more importantly he wants to learn what in the hell his fucking perfect fucking boyfriend was put through by his own goddamn father, "I promise Semi" giving him a big smile even though his heart is aching on the inside, he knew that with everything that is going on.....his problems were minor.....he didn't think his sister's death is minor.....but right now with what is all going on and for the fact that he doesn't want to think about it right now and making sure that Semi's physical, mental and emotional health stays on track so the omega and their little boys can be in good health, their well being is more important that his and he can deal with mourning the death of his sister on his own for now, "I'm fine, I'm just happy to be here with you and our sons" grabbing Semi's hand again and placed a small kiss on it.

Semi felt that something was off here, but it was hard to tell with Konoha. He can easily just be groggy from the blood loss and the crying can easily be due to the pain from the wound.....because that's a deep and nasty looking wound, but something seemed a bit off, "you sure there is nothing else?"

"I'm fine" Konoha giving a reassuring smile, Semi's past and his health is more important than his, he will talk to Semi about it later......he's really happy just seeing boyfriend and hopefully future husband and the mother of his children, squeezing their intertwined hands, "I love you three so much."

Akinari giving a tiny smile as he finished cleaning up all the blood, well there was still some oozing out, but not at the rate that it was since his whole was a bloody mess, "I'm going to be putting neosporin on it, so be aware that this can leave a nice sting."

Konoha nodded as Semi leaned in and placed a kiss on Konoha's lips, the alpha giving a small and pleased hum in response to the honey flavored lips ans kissed the blond beauty back, "I miss you."

"Me and you both" Konoha responds as he cracks up his eyes to see Semi tearing up, "don't cry doll, I'm fine and I promise to never leave you."

"I just hate seeing you in pain" Semi mumbles, a single tear running down his cheek when Konoha gives a pained expression as Akinari slowly gets to work, taking him a little longer than normal due to his damaged eye......and well he refuses to sit and just let Kenta and the others help each other out.

"You know I hate seeing you in pain and suffering alone too" Konoha mutters to the omega and placed a kiss on his lips again, pulling away and kissed his forehead, then kissing Danuja's forehead as he watches the two of them showing each other affection, Semi blushing in response as he fights off some of the memories that are trying to resurface his mind at this very moment......he already had the memory of his first kiss, well kind of like a makeout session since Akuma really kept moving his lips against his......and the tongue in his mouth was a new feeling to him that felt......he didn't hate it, but having that tongue move along his for the first time definitely was an experience that he honestly wished he could forget.

Ten years old and was making out with a man old enough to be his grandfather.

Semi really having to swallow back his bile.....really not wanting to throw up again.

"I want to do nothing but to protect you and the twins" Konoha smiles, "you mean the world to me...." holding back more tears, ".....you're my family.....I really want to start a family with you, I want to be able to provide for you......you're my doll."

Semi's blush turned a deeper shade of red when Konoha said that.

"You like it when I call you doll" Konoha sang, "you like it when I call you doll~" chuckling when the omega hits him and seeing the omega holding back a smile made the alpha's heart pound in his chest, Semi always leaving him speechless with just how beautiful and stubborn he can be, even after all these years of working with with the omega, every time he looks at him he was still amazed and swooning over the beautiful and the ever so loving omega that isn't good with first impressions.....but he has a big heart that just seems willing and happy to please people, "because your my beautiful" kissing Semi's lips, "sweet" kissing his lips again, "strong" kissing him again, "loving" kissing him again, "intelligent" kissing him again, "and overall the best omega in the world, amazing with children.....honestly to the point that if you want to be a stay at home mom...." kissing Semi again and smiles wider at the blush, "of course I know you love working at the hotel and that's completely fine, I get to look at you and your beautiful self twenty-four seven....and I have a feeling that our boys are going to look a lot like you."

"Are you sure you want that" Semi giving a genuine smile, Konoha always knowing how to perk him up a bit, he knows the serious talk is going to come very soon.....whether that be tonight or tomorrow is another story since it looks like everyone has just went through hell and back, and seeing Tobio unconscious and covered in blood scared the shit out of him, he was happy that the little omega in Tobio immediately gave his happy bursts of warmth when he checked on Tobio and the baby, seeing Kuroo and Oikawa never leaving the omega's side......which as much as he's still pissed at Oikawa, he's happy that his big brother is being a good alpha to his best friend/brother in law.

"Yeah I do, little mini Semis everywhere" Konoha giving a small chuckle at the thought before grunting in pain and oh did he feel that sting, Semi's hand squeezing his in reassurance, and Konoha couldn't be more thankful for that, "downside is that they will be chased after since they will be beauties like you, and I sure as hell ain't going to let any alpha in their pants or so help me god I will hunt down their sorry asses."

"Already in overprotective daddy mode huh?" Semi chuckles, "please don't drive them crazy with that."

"I will make no promises doll."

"It's in his nature" Akinari smiles as he starts digging through his medical bag, "alpha fathers are very protective of all their children in general, alpha, beta, omega it doesn't really matter, but there is a phrase 'daddies little omega' that usually rings true since it's in an alpha's nature to protect their omegas in general, their omega babies are'theirs' since they created them" Semi unable to help but think of Tooru, seeing how Tooru is very sweet and loving with him, "so little tiny omegas are going to heighten the alphas senses since they're already loving and protecting their omega that they mated with, or beta since alphas that are mates with betas are also very protective, it's like a territorial thing that the alphas, or beta since you never know, are going to have to have fun winning the blessings of the protective father right here" pointing to a smiling Konoha, Semi taking in all this information since well.....the school has never taught him anything like this, and being with Tendou and knowing that the alpha doesn't want any kids......he's never had an experience to see an involved alpha father and how they act, "all you need to do as mommy is make sure daddy doesn't take his protectiveness too far and put him in his place when needed" Akinari was wanting to wink......then he really started to feel depressed that he really can do that anymore because of his eye being slashed open, smiling through the pain and gave the blond omega a smile that made Semi's blush deepen, "which I know you can do, seen you do it plenty of times."

"I'm happy that you're the mother of my kids" Konoha chuckles as he sees the blush from the compliment that he was given, giving the omega's hand a squeeze, "you really are, a good smack and I usually go down and listen. You omegas in our familial group are good with doing that."

Akinari snorts, "you got that right."

Semi giving a small smile and kisses a drowsy looking Danuja's forehead, still holding the small alpha while Kita and Suna are getting bandaged up as Bokuto looks at the gang member alphas stitching everyone up, the gang members helping him pointing and talking through what their doing as Bokuto is showing genuine interest and hands on experience at what their doing, Iwa helping as well although he's also talking Bokuto through as well, learning that Iwa went to the hospital a lot with Akinari and learned a lot when it came to attending to wounds of different kinds, and also how to assist in helping omegas and betas giving birth, so Iwa is a good 'healer' in their group to have. Iwa claims he's not that very good, but with how gentle and attentive he is to all that he's helping right now, he couldn't help but give a small smile to the alpha, his 'cousin' that has accepted him in their Elite circle with no hesitations and correcting Oikawa when he's being an ass to him without hesitation, he sat and talked with him the whole time the others were gone and encouraged him to open up......he's been making him feel welcomed and he's been nothing but grateful.

This is something that he's been getting used to, groups like this was something that wasn't the most common thing in the school. There were friendships, but they consisted of small groups and even then you had to be careful since a lot of people did things that can hurt others in order to survive......it was selfish....but Semi knew he was one of the most selfish ones in there with how much shit he was put through and did shit that he's still ashamed of himself to this day, but in the name of survival he felt like he had no choice.

So having everyone here together hugging and loving up on each other for the most part was so fascinating to him....and he didn't want it to go away.

He loves this group.

Oikawa still pisses him off and finds some of the alphas annoying at times, but it wouldn't feel like a group......it wouldn't feel like a family without all of them.

And he agrees with Konoha when they talked last night.....their group isn't complete without Daishou and his little boys. His little brothers that....Semi is excited.....this whole circumstance behind it all is.....something difficult that he really didn't want to dwell on in the moment since this is the longest he's gone without have a sob fest, he knows in the end he loves those little lives inside of Daishou already.

Although he can't speak for his big brother and can't pinpoint how he feels.

"Thank you for being with me and my emotional ass" Semi giving his alpha a small smile, "for giving me the babies I want."

"That we want" Konoha corrects with a fond smile, Semi feeling butterflies in his stomach as he always felt that when the alpha smiled at him......Semi ignored it for so long and felt so fucking stupid all these years for not realizing his emotions for the blond that he had when he first laid eyes on him.

His boys emitting warmth out to him that made him smile wider and Danuja giving a tiny weak purr in response to the warmth that the twins emitted, looking over to Konoha looking at him with wide eyes, Semi realizing that Konoha probably felt a bit of when they both held each other's hand. Semi's smile growing and guided the alpha's hand to his slightly swollen stomach that the omega swears grew a little when the others were out, the alpha placing the palm of his hand on the omega's stomach and the boys immediately jumped for joy that their daddy is bonding with them, Konoha unable to hold back tears as he gave the biggest smile in the world.

"They're saying 'hi daddy'" Semi says softly as he watched the alpha's beaming eyes, seeing no deceit in the alpha's eyes and looked very happy about bonding with their sons, their little Hide and their soon to be named second son, "they first let their presence be known while you were out and I wanted to let them surprise you themselves, I can feel how happy they are with you bonding with them right now and they sent out so much warmth when they first heard your voice when you were being carried to your bed."

Konoha kisses the palm of his hand and places it right on the omegas stomach again as his boys know how to cheer him up right now, chuckling as he felt the boys going wild in the omega's stomach, "happy happy little dolls, how are my two lovelies doing?"

The couple smiling wider and chuckling at the response to Konoha speaking to them, Danuja purring more and gave a small sound that sounded a bit like a squeak but it was clear he was responding to the warmth the twins were emitting, that made the couple chuckling a little louder as it seems like Danuja is joining on the conversation. Kita popped his head out from behind the curtains when he heard his little boy that he's been wanting to hold.....but his husband was adamant that he get bandaged up first and then hold their boy, that he seems comfortable and he's not screaming his head off. Kita seeing the couple and his son bonding with the two lives inside Semi, unable to help but find that tiny squeaking sound his baby made so adorable that he felt himself fall in love more with his baby than he already was, his husband trailing behind him as Ojiro supports the younger alpha as the one of their men was able to take out the bullet and bandage him up, so therefore he's not supposed to moving all that much, especially on his own and is going to need to be supported for a period of time. Ojiro helps Suna onto the bed next to Semi and Konoha's, Kita being helped on the bed by Ojiro as well since Kita is wearing a sling for a few days, Konoha and Semi looking over to the married couple as they both stare at their adorable newborn as he lets out another squeak at the warmth.

"Cute" Suna unable but to comment, Kita and the others nodding in agreement.

"Danuja" Kita speaks up, the alpha stops squeaking and immediately snaps his eyes to the direction where he hears his mommy, spotting the grey haired omega when Semi adjusted himself in his chair to help the tiny alpha find his mommy, the tiny alpha making a squeaking sound at the sight of mommy and daddy in front of him, "I miss you."

Konoha never thinking those words would ever come out of the omega's mouth, well at least in front of people, giving a smile as Semi hands over the tiny alpha as the little guy seems excited as ever to see mommy and immediately started purring like a motorboat when the omega got a good hold of his newborn. Kita closing his eyes and placed a kiss on the top of his head, missing this little guy's body heat, missing his presence.........really can tell that some of his emotions were a little off was due to being separated from his son so soon after giving birth to him......and then of course Osamu.

That fucking bastard that thought that his pain was his gain apparently.....after all that they've been through together and his efforts to rekindle a close bond with him......obviously he meant nothing to the alpha and threw his abortion that he regrets to this day.....that he didn't even let the little one get a chance and it rips him apart at him everyday, always trying to make sure Masaru and now Danuja have the life that their older brother/sister didn't get to have.....that Eiji didn't get to have.

Lost two babies; one because he was a scared ten year old in a bloodlust rage and was just overall afraid and not ready for a family at that point, and that being one of the big reasons why he kept telling Suna for so long that he didn't want to date, court, marry and have kids......that was his biggest reason.

Then he lost Eiji because he thinks he didn't do enough, Suna told him the two of them did everything they could.....their little Eiji's body just couldn't take it. Kita tries to believe him.....but he feels like he's to blame and wishes that he had the two dead babies in his arms right now and Masaru....but his little omega is laying in the room next door napping from having a fever from what Suga and Ojiro told him, the trustworthy and nice omega going back and forth from the room and his son's room to help keep an eye on him while he was getting his sling and Suna was getting bandaged up. Frowning as he was really wanting to hold both his babies right now, but he knew Masaru is a lot like his father when he was sick, cranky as hell and just wanted to nap the whole time and will make sure you regret waking him up, unless he's in a life and death situation then just let him sleep and make sure to give him medicine all depending on what was affecting his child.

"Love you too" Kita taking a deep breath and took in the purring newborn's scent, leaning into the touch when Suna wrapped an arm around his stomach and pulled the omega's body right up against his, pressing a small kiss on his shoulder, "love you too."

"Don't let his words get to you" Suna mumbles as he places his forehead behind his back.

"It's not."

"Don't lie to me" Suna grunts as he lifted his head up and set it on the omega's shoulder, looking down and locking his eyes on his mini me, both of their faces close to each others, "tell your mother to quit lying to me and that we will be talking about it."

Danuja blinks and gives a tiny squeak that honesty is the most adorable sound in the world, Masaru never made that sound and was honestly wasn't this chatty, but boy was he clingy and Danuja seems to be the same way.

"Tell your daddy I'm fine."

Danuja giving a squeak.

"Tell your mother that I don't buy it."

Danuja giving a squeak and purr at the attention from mommy and daddy, Ojiro, Semi, Konoha and Akinari looking at the couple and newborn in amusement, this being the 'lighthearted' kind of moment they all need right now before they......all have to talk about what is going on.

"Your daddy is a stubborn alpha" Kita placing a kiss on the infant's cheek as he lets out another soft squeak, "handsome little man."

Suna's lips quirk up and placed another kiss on the omega's cheek, "stubborn is your middle name, where do you think Masaru gets it from?"

"I thought he got it from you."

Ojiro's face deadpanned as the omega looked like he genuinely thought that it came from the alpha. As stubborn as Suna can be, he wasn't all that bad depending on the situation, the more stubborn of the two and where Masaru gets that stubborn streak is all Kita. He loves Kita and thinks he's a genuinely intelligent individual, but dear lord him and picking up certain things, like Kita is pretty observant, but dear lord do some things just escape the omega.

Suna on the other hand thought it was adorable and kissed a confused Kita's cheek and then turned to give a kiss to his newborn on the forehead that resulted in more purring, looking over to Ojiro as Atsumu came back into the room along with Suga, the alpha now wearing black gloves, but you can see the white bandages that went all the way up to his elbows, having to bandage up the holes in the alpha's hands since he was stabbed in one hand and his other was shot; the damage done by his brother.

The alpha still feeling betrayed.

Along with the chanting of manic Daishou in his head 'rapist, rapist, rapist, rapist!', and that didn't help his mood in the slightest.

What also didn't help was finding out that Osamu stabbed Kita in his bad arm and was about to go hunt the son of a bitch himself, he knew where Tooru's home is and was willing to beat him until he felt something......but of course Kita himself told him to not go out and be more of an idiot than he already is, Suna and Ojiro backing Kita up and was told to check up on Masaru for Kita along with Suga. So then he got a growled at for placing a hand on his forehead to feel just how hot his head is, and boy it was burning, almost got bitten by the small omega as he huddled into the hoards of blankets and pillows that the omega seemed to have requested. As soon as he walked out his son Nao was waiting right at the front of the door, which he couldn't help but smile at the fact that his son has a huge crush on Kita's kid, a lot like how he was when he used to have a crush on the gang leader, and was asking if he was ok since he and the other little ones were playing out in the hall with some of the members and Keiji who volunteered to help keep watch while everyone was getting taken of. Knowing that the parents will want to see their little ones and Nao sure seemed to want to check up on Tobio along with Masaru, so Keiji got the little ones to play a cute little game and Isamu showing off his new hearing aid, and boy did that get Nao's attention and was happy to see his child happy......warmed his heart at his son's adorable smile.

He needs that distraction while Kuroo and Oikawa help Tobio out and where cleaning all the blood off of him, last time he checked his poor ex is still out and he really......he really wants to ask if what Daishou said is true.....if he murdered that alpha....this Elite. Worrying for the omega's mental and emotional health since his first kill......it did a number to him and it's not an easy thought to carry on your own, learning from Kita that you don't need to bottle it up......because it will eat you up inside. Kita told him that it nearly ate him alive and that their old boss Suguru was the one to help him through that process.

He wants to bring it up right here and right now.......but he's trying to keep in mind with how much of a news that would be and how it needs to handle, so he knew he needed to ask Tobio about it one on one and if it's true.....he needs to talk about it to Kuroo.....and even the fucking Elite with the world's most annoying whine needs to be told as well. He may not like him and he may still like Tobio, but he's not going to go out of his way to intentionally fuck someone's relationship over like that, especially with the kind of information that Tobio will more than likely keep to himself.

He knows the omega has a tendency to keep things buried deep inside.

Proven more of the fact when it was revealed that his beautiful and broken ex was sexually abused......and confirmed raped by his own father and possibly his father's friends.....after all these years the omega held back that pain.

Giving a small jump when Suna spoke to him when he walked up to the two couples, Akinari and Ojiro, looking over to Akinari's bandaged up eye that he felt bad for not preventing in time even though Akinari told him that he shouldn't blame himself. Kin was nearly losing his shit completely when he saw his husband with his left eye cut open, Akinari having to reassure him that he was ok, when he clearly wasn't and looked like all the life was drained out of him, hell Kenta didn't even make a look or say anything snarky and actually looked like he felt bad for the younger alpha, Kin coddling him nearly the whole drive back and looked like it drove Akinari insane, the two of them bickering back and forth until they both got back to Kita's home, then Iwa nearly lost his mind seeing his father banged up like that and Akinari bitched at his husband and son to leave him the fuck alone and to go help the others out before he kicks both of their asses.

So yeah, more tension there since Kin didn't look happy that Akinari is just ignoring the pain and not letting himself getting help.

Hell he's very worried and getting a little creeped out by Futakuchi, who is making no attempt to talk to anyone right now at all. When he and the others made it to the cars the alpha was already there, the alpha having to have Kin speak for him and that the amega was taken away from them, something Kita was right when he gave a reason as to why Tsutomu and the others made a run for it out of the blue......which begs the question for the reason as to why Tendou was there for Daishou and Osamu was there for Daishou as well.

It's either they're working together.....which if that's true and Osamu is working with another enemy.....then Atsumu will make sure his brother suffers, especially with Oomimi right now since he's in critical condition and knows Kita is feeling responsible right now.....even though he's been trying to get it through the omega's thick skull that it isn't his fault, Oomimi sure as hell didn't think it was his fault either by how much he was able to get out before the loss of blood and the pain of being shot in the stomach at close range started to get the best of him.

Or purely coincidental.......which begs the question as to why Tendou would want him then.....

He has a big hunch that Osamu is even more of a traitor than thought.........really missing and hating his brother at the same fucking time, really having to fight back the memories of their good times together, how they used to so attached to the hip until......until he decided to take up on Tooru's fucking offer.

If anything.....he feels like it's his fault.

And just seeing Futakuchi just looking at the two couples together interacting with each other, seeing pain and longing in his eyes is really making him feel worse for the guy, he's clearly not handling this well at all. Then again Atsumu can relate, after he and Tobio broke up and he didn't see and get any answer from Tobio, just seeing everyone around you and how everyone seems to be in relationships and happy......it can be maddening. He's seen Kin, Kuroo, Yuu, Semi, Kenta and Bokuto try to talk to him and the younger alpha didn't speak, just shook his head up and down and looked like he was trapped in his deep thoughts. Oikawa was too wrapped up in Tobio and his claimed baby are getting taken care of, Iwa tried walking up to him but backed off when Futakuchi actually did something that was actually something that he doesn't do very often, and that was literally growling at his own cousin and Iwa got the message without missing a beat an backed off. Akinari tried to do the same as Iwa and got the same results, Akinari was about to bitch at him too, but then Kin snipped at him when they got to Kita's home and started to help bandage people up.

"How is Masaru" Suna questions as he gently scratches be back of Danuja's ear, the infant clearly loving the attention and just seems to be on cloud nine that mommy and daddy are in his line of sight after not seeing them for a bit.

"Head still burning, sweating like nobody's business" Atsumu sighs a he sees the parents worried about their little one, their faces may seem stoic, but Atsumu has been around them for so long that he can recognize the subtle differences in their stoic expressions, hell he's worried for the small omega. While he does get annoyed of the omega's smartass attitude and tries to put him in his place, usually does just like his mother and father, he does like the kid and the two of them have had good times together and Masaru still likes to take naps with him quite frequently. The tiny omega likes to act like he doesn't like him, just like how his father likes to act like he don't like him, it's not just him......but he seems to be an easy target, he's accepted his fate of being the one to be picked on, but he can tell that the omega likes him and is sweet on him when he sees if he's having one of his bad days.

When the alcohol calls out for his name and the small omega can sense it, and will tell others to be nice to him and tell others to not drink out of the adult beverages.

He's a good kid.

"He's been feeling like this for a while now and it's got me a bit worried....." Suga says as he walks up to the gang leader with a worried expression, seriously confused since the omega is so young, "uhh, Kita-san?"

"Just Kita or Shinsuke is fine" Kita says, "no need to be formal with me."

Suga gave a small nod, "Kita, uhhh.....make I speak to you in private?"

Kita's stoic expression went away and raised an eyebrow, Suna about to raise up since if it's about his children then he's going to want to hear it, Kita pushing his alpha back on the bed, "no."

"But he's my son too you know" Suna raising his voice ever so slightly, Kita narrowing his eyes at him for doing that since the alpha knew to never raise his voice at the omega unless he was really wanting him to kick his ass.

"I was asked specifically" Kita snipped that made Konoha, Semi, Akinari and Ojiro tense up, Suna not looking the happiest being told no, "it might have to do with something that he probably only feels comfortable talking to another omega about, you know the omega who you shot you seed in to even have our son to begin with, the mother of Masaru, the person who had to push Masaru out of my fucking hole just like I did with this one" nodding to a comfortable looking Danuja looking like he was about to fall asleep despite mommy and daddy snipping at each other, Suna leaning back in the bed with an irked expression, "plus like you were fucking told you need to stay in bed for a bit to heal up and only get up if you fucking have to, because I would love for my husband to be healed up."

Suna still not looking happy about that.

"You know I'm going to tell you what's going on" Kita looking like he's had to repeat this statement more than once and if there is one thing that Konoha, Atsumu and Ojiro know about Kita, it's that he hates repeating himself, "trust me to handle this."

"I trust you Shinsuke" Suna groans as he shifts a bit, Kita hating seeing his husband in pain and having to recover since he's so used to his alpha getting out of a fight uninjured or at least minimal damage that didn't require much other than to bandage it up for a bit and then everything will be good, "I trust you with my fucking life, I just want to get up to see my sick son who I can feel is just miserable."

Daddy is not happy that his omega son is 'suffering', as he sees it, and Kita can see it along with the others, "I will bring him in to you when things die down alright, there is a reason why he's in a room by himself and not be in a room with too many scents and noises to make his headache worse, I know you're worried and so am I" Kita looking over to Ojiro, the alpha nodding and helped the omega down as he still hangs onto Danuja.

"I want to hold Danuja then."

Kita nodding and kissed the small alpha's head, leaning down for Suna to reach their newborn and held him up against his bare and toned chest, Kita raising the blanket to keep Danuja and his husband warm. He looked down at his two alphas and his lips twitched up for a split second, leaning down and kissed raven haired alpha, "you need to calm your ass down."

"Kind of hard when you were hurt under my watch and Masaru isn't feeling good either" holding their newborn protectively.

"You did what you had to do" was all Kita says as he gestures for Suga to follow him without another word, the omega trotting along with him and walked out of the room, all the little ones looking up in Keiji in awe as he leaned up to Rui's cage and leaned his lips up to the bars, all the little ones gaping and clapping when Keiji got Rui to give him a kiss. Suga almost busted out laughing for a split second when he saw how wide eyed Sakura was in her mother's lap at the owl in the cage, her beautiful light green eyes beaming and was lightly bouncing on her bottom in Keiji's lap and was cooing and squealing up a storm that sent Nao, Hikaru, Isamu and the other little ones in giggling fits and couldn't help but smile at how much Keiji was able to keep all the children's attention.

Then again Suga can tell some of the little alphas had adorable little crushes and some of the adult gang members were looking at Keiji with interest, couldn't blame them since the omega is a beauty, but the onlookers were out of luck on getting the mother of three since he knows Keiji is happy with his relationship with Kuroo and Bokuto.

"So what is it that you want to speak to me about" Kita questions as they walk closer to the room Masaru is in.

"Let me start by asking you this" Suga sighs as he actually looks a little nervous about asking this, he could be easily mistaken, but the young omega was showing early symptoms and.....it was confusing since it's something that he's not had to deal with an eight year old, both of them stopping at the front of the room the young omega was in, "have you ever heard of a young omega going through heat?"

Kita froze on the spot as soon as the question was asked......oh he knew since he's on the spectrum of starting his heat way too early, but does anyone else need to know that he started his heat when he was nine?

No.

That was something that he kept under wraps for as long as he could, the last gang that had him before Suguru saved him knew about it......but the majority of them are dead and as far as he knew it was all the younger ones that run it now......and knew the gang hated his since they knew what he did when he snapped......but other than that technically no one knew except Suguru, Atsumu, Osamu and Ojiro......Suna didn't know and honestly never thought about telling him about him being rare with starting heats. Osamu, Atsumu and Ojiro knew and kept their mouths shut since Suguru wanted to do that out of respect for him, that Kita would be more of a target since that meant he could start breeding a lot earlier and the fact that it seems like he's pretty fertile, and most gang members would look at him with money and lust filled eyes.

Not something that he's proud of since the alphas saw that as more of a 'reason' to take turns dragging him to their rooms to rape him, he was like Tobio where he had his virginity taken away from him at six.

Kita blinking and gave his head a small shake as he really hated how Osamu brought up his past, so now he's having a hard time warding off these fucking memories of his torture, "I have heard of no such thing."

Suga giving a small cringe, "....well uhh, your son is exhibiting some symptoms...." Kita's eyes widening ans felt his heart pounding in his chest

'No.'

"And I honestly think he's going into one" Suga concludes that doesn't help the older omega's mindset, Kita pleading on the inside that his baby doesn't inherit his burden, making him freak out that his baby would be even more than a target.....his kid is already the son of a gang leader, he doesn't need another fucking reason for his baby to be a target, "....I honestly could be very wrong, but I feel the need to tell you since you know, your the mother of the poor little one possible going through something that he's too young for."

Kita couldn't agree with that more, his son is too young and innocent to looked at as not only a sex machine, but a breeding machine as well and he really had to keep his cool, "I want to see my baby."

Suga nodded and slowly opened the door, Kita walking in first and Suga quickly following him in and quietly closing the door before Nao could notice and try to run into the room......again. Kita heart aching at the sight of his now awake and miserable looking child, naked since he can see his son's sweat soaked clothes on the floor, his scent strong and sweet......it's a desirable scent that omegas in heat give off that attract alphas for mating......this thought pissing off and making the omega freak out more inwardly since his baby is too young like he was....he refuses to have his child go through the same pain and torture as he did that was made worse by his heat. The fact that Masaru is starting his heat now means that his child is starting his heat earlier than him, so now he's going to have to have to go off and buy a lot of stuff for omegas in heat and replicate more pills that he takes a couple times a year to prevent his heats.

Suga seeing the mother of the omega thinking, seeing the wheels turning in his head and knew it was Kita trying to make sense of all of this.

Suga really wondering what made the small omega start his heat now and not at the standard and common age of twelve. While twelve is still early in his mind, it's at the age when omegas start learning what sex and why his body was even doing what it was doing.

"M-Mommy."

Kita immediately in front of his baby at the sound of Masaru, voice hoarse and cracked when he spoke, Kita sitting down on the bed and Masaru's hand immediately shot out and clenched onto his ripped pants, Kita not hesitating to grab his child's red and sweaty hand, gently pulling the tiny eight year old into his lap. Masaru immediately latching onto his mother and hugged him, head buried in his breasts and trembling, Kita wrapping his good arm around his child's naked body and his heart cracked at the sound of his child giving a small and pained whine. The heat emitting from his child's body took Kita off guard and made him worry more as this just shows just how heated his body is getting......just like an omega does while they're heading into and are in full blown heat.

"Y-You're arm......is h-hurt mommy" Masaru croaks as he presses his body up into his mother's as he possibly could, "did s-someone h-hurt.....your bad a-arm?"

"Yes someone did sweetie" Kita answers in a soft tone that he only uses his for his kids, Suga looking at the mother and child with a sad smile and thought that this is one of the nicest.....one of the sweetest people that he's encountered. He can just feel it in the omega that he feels a lot, so much emotion on the inside that it's clear to Suga that he keeps locked up since he doesn't see much outwardly from the beautiful mother of now two children, and he can just FEEL how much love and worry he has for the two of them. It's similar with Suna as well, he doesn't show too much of it but he feels a lot, but he's a bit more expressive with his emotions and the love he has for his babies is one of the strongest that he's ever come across.

And it amused him to see Nao pout when mommy says no, and funnier that Tobio had to really fight to not give into the adorable child.

"But that's not important, what's important is that your sick and hurting right now" Kita continues as he gently rocks from side to side, "it makes me very worried."

"A-Am I d-dying?"

"No you're not sweetie and please don't think like that" Kita not able to bear the thought to lose another child and refuses to lose the two that he has now, "I love you so much and you're not dying, you're just getting sick right now."

"I h-haven't been sick like t-this before" the eight year old whines, Kita being able to feel tears soaking through his sweater that made the mother clench onto the tiny omega harder.......but not too hard so he didn't hurt his child even more, Masaru isn't a crier and usually can take a lot for him to cry, so the fact that his baby is crying just speaks volumes about how much pain he's in, knows that his child is nothing but confused about all of this.

Hell he was when he first entered his heat when he was nine.......his child mirroring his pain and confusion at that age.

"Yes you haven't" Kita nodding as he rested his chin on Masaru's head and gave a rare purr that is only for his kids and husband, a naturally soft purr that wasn't very loud and prominent, if you weren't listening for it then you wouldn't hear it, but it provides comfort and security for his kids and Suna and that's all that matters to him, Masaru giving a tiny and weak purr back to his mother in appreciation. The two of them having a close bond with each other and both can read each other very well, Suna telling him on the daily how much Masaru is his twin in almost every way, how much they just seemed to be on the same wavelength most days and how much they both feed off each other......how the two of them seem to get each other.

"I'm not d-dying?"

Kita shook his head as he kept swaying his child from side to side, "no you're not I can promise you that. It's something that will be there for a good two to three days though."

Masaru giving a loud whine and huddled up against his mother more, "why?"

"I..." Kita looking up to Suga, even he not knowing how to respond to that......tell him now and risk running into problem......or hold off until he's older?

Kita knowing that waiting to tell Masaru is just cruel, it's something that is overall natural for omegas......when they're older and are supposed to learn how their body works and why it's doing what it is doing, that going into heat means that his body is ready to start baby making, which the thought of his eight year old child being able to have kids now is just very unsettling to him.....there was only one thing that he could think of.

And that his baby inherited it from him.

He didn't know why and just thought that he was one of the one in a million, his son is now another to be targeted and vulnerable.

He wonders how Suna will take it......probably become extra on guard than he already is of his little omega, since what he overheard from Akinari is true, alpha fathers are very protective of their omega babies and the phrase 'Daddy's Little Omega' rings true with his husband and eldest.

Kita takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, very lucky that he literally just gave birth and his body is still healing so he doesn't have to worry about his son sending him into heat right now. Tobio is safe since he's pregnant and so is Semi, Keiji might be sent into his heat all depending on how old Sakura is and how quick his body heals up from pregnancy, he looks over to Suga and wonders if he might be sent into heat and Suga saw what was going through the omega's mind.

"Oh I'm not as vulnerable to going into heat if someone else is in it" Suga giving a small chuckle, "and if I do end up getting into it in reaction to him" nodding to a trembling Masaru who was taking in as much of his mother's scent, "then it's alright, the one who's sensitive to that I know is Semi, but he's pregnant so we won't have to worry about that."

Kita quirking an eyebrow at that blond omega with dark tips......really not knowing why he seems to care so much for the omega since as far as he knew he's got no one he's related to. He's not opposed to it, but he doesn't understand why he didn't grow up with the siblings or any other family members.

His father disappeared and his adoptive mother made it clear as day to him how much she despised him, so all he could think of is that he was abandoned and wasn't wanted by all of them. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to ward off those depressing thoughts, he really doesn't want to give himself another reason to hate himself, he was already as self-deprecating as it is and he didn't want to wallow in his own self-pity when his children and gang need him. All of them all come before him, he's nothing without his family and he wants to do what he can to guide them into an easy life as possible.

"Alright" Kita nodding as he looks down to meet the eyes of his crying son, "have you experienced any cramping yet?"

"A l-little" the small omega sniffs, "they c-come but d-don't hurt much, and then the g-go away a moment l-later."

"Ok so that means he's still a bit early into it then" Suga comments as mother and son look at the nice silver haired omega with a beauty mark under his eye, "so give him another few hours until the cramps start to REALLY kick in."

Kita nods in agreement and looks down his baby as Masaru speaks up, "w-what's happening to m-me?"

"I will tell you in a little bit" Kita responds in a soothing voice and knew that Masaru was going to be very clingy in his heats.......Kita knew he was when he entered his, placing a kiss on Masaru's forehead that Masaru responded to with a small purr as he closed his eyes and leaning his head into the affectionate kiss, "I can promise you that you're not dying and you're going through is normal alright? It's something that a lot of omegas go through."

"N-Normal?"

Kita nods despite the fact that this is not exactly normal, well normal for a child his age to be going through, "yes it is, mommy goes through it to. You know days that I'm sick and I'm laying in bed for a few days almost every month and your uncle Ojiro, Atsumu and Osamu and the others watch you while daddy helps me?"

"Days where daddy comes out of your room all sweaty and smelling a bit funny?"

Suga snorts and slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at Kita's cheeks turning a little red, Suna did tell him that a good portion of the time Masaru was able to hear the creaking and a small thud that indicated their son that Suna is getting off the bed to grab some more pills, drink since Kita knows his heats send his alpha into a rut which results in the two of them going at it like animals, which Suna will get up to recharge, be with Masaru and make sure things and missions are getting done before he goes back to Kita. So Masaru is usually at the door at the telltale signal that daddy is finally coming out of the room and that he couldn't go in right at that point since Kita was sleeping since the cramping temporarily went away when Suna would fill him up, usually waking up due to the cramping and he would call Suna.....although Suna is usually right there on top of him when the cramping would wake him up, which tells that Kita's heats and resting comes in patterns. Usually after his heat is done Suna is passed out for the majority of the day since he doesn't really get any sleep taking care of everything.

Usually sex after that didn't happen for a few days since the two of them are tired out by it. 

"Y-Yes after daddy comes out of the room smelling funny" Kita says after clearing his throat, "but I promise in your case no one will come out of your room smelling funny."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Kita kissing his son's forehead again, Kita noticing that his son isn't leaking yet and couldn't help but sigh in relief at that, although he knows it's eventually coming.....Kita not even going to try and convince himself that his son isn't going into heat.....because he is and knows that he's going to need to have som prepping done and looked over to the helpful omega, "do you mind helping me out?"

Suga gave a big smile and nodded, "I love to help!"

Kita giving a small sigh in relief, "I was wondering if you can help me make a nest for him?"

"Oh I can make a nest all on my own" Suga says as he walks over to the mother and son, "you're injured and right now I know he will be a lot more happier with a lot of pillows, blankets and favorite toys" leaning down until his head is leveled with Masaru's, "you want to cuddle next to your favorite toys that mommy and daddy gave you?"

Masaru giving a small nod, giving a tiny whine in response to a small sharp cramp hit him briefly, "yes please."

"Then I will make sure I find your favorite toys so that way you can have nice cuddle buddies, you're going to be laying in bed for a few days and will need your buddies" Suga smile as he gently ruffles the young omega's hair.

"W-Will I not see you or daddy?" Masaru looking horrified with that when he snapped his head up to Kita, "I don't want you and d-daddy to l-leave me...." more tears welling up at the thought, Kita rubbing the tiny omega's back and gave a soft purr to sooth his confused child.

"You will see daddy and I, don't worry about that" Kita responds, "daddy and I want to make sure that you're being taken care of and I know daddy doesn't want to leave you just like I don't want to either."

"P-Promise?"

"I promise sweetie, daddy and I will be there with you until it goes away" Kita says in a soothing voice, looking up to Suga, "you sure you want to do it all?"

Suga nodded with a genuine smile, "yes sir I'm willing to help you all out, plus I know there is a lot going on right now, this is the least I can do to help you out."

Kita nods as he looks down to the eight year old, "you want to see daddy?"

Masaru nods, "I m-miss d-daddy a lot."

"He's a daddy's little omega alright" Suga giggles as he gently brushes some of the child's hair out of his face.

Kita smiles as he knows that accurate with his eldest, "can you go get me some scent blockers for me?"

Suga gives a small bow with a big smile, " I will do so, you need me to do anything else?"

Kita nods as he keeps rubbing his trembling son's back, "can you check to make sure Tobio and Oomimi are ok?"

Suga nods, "yes sir."

 

~

 

Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand and the other set on his hip as he sits on the counter in the bathroom of another room, Oikawa sitting on the bathroom floor next to the tub with his hand intertwined with Tobio's while the omega laid in the tub, both of the alphas letting out sighs in relief when the omega's eyes slowly opens. Oikawa being mess the whole time and was freaking out that the omega was never going to wake up, Kuroo hitting Oikawa who knows how many times to get him to not say that.....since that's a thought he really doesn't want to have and was trying to stay the strongest of the two at this time despite him being an internal mess and having thoughts of being a horrible brother bombard his mind.

Oikawa sitting on his knees with a fond smile as he finally saw the beautiful blue eyes of his fiance, leaning over and placed a kiss over the omega's lips, Tobio immediately pressing his lips back up against the familiar soft and expert lips, Oikawa pulling away and both of them locking eyes, "I miss you."

Tobio about to respond when all of the physical pain of that day hit him, his head pounding and nose feeling like it was on fire, his hand that Daishou cut his hand with th knife stinging in the warm water, giving out a large groan. Kuroo was next to the brunette in a heartbeat and pushed the brunette off to the side in a similar fashion when Oikawa did that to Atsumu when the scarf was finally ripped off the amega. Oikawa telling Kuroo about everything while the two of them helped cleaned the omega of and bonding with Aito to keep him happy, about the bond mark his father left on Daishou and the two of them having to fight back the bile, Kuroo feeling sick to his stomach and just shocked even though he knew he shouldn't be, Tooru has proven that he can do just about everything right now.....but it still didn't make the news any pleasant to hear. He can see how much it's affecting the brunette he just shoved to the ground that resulted in his brother in punching him in the arm, not as chatty or perky as he normally is, Kuroo being able to tell that Oikawa is blaming himself for some reason. He's noticed that Oikawa keeps taking responsibility and apologizing to everyone for his father's actions, which he's about to smack the older alpha and nag at him, Oikawa shouldn't apologize for Tooru's actions just like Kuroo knows that he shouldn't apologize his father's actions for being an abusive son of a bitch that is a child rapist that raped his brother multiple times.

Kuroo taking a breather as he doesn't need to get worked up about that right at this moment......he needs to stay calm and just talk and be there for his brother.

That's the least he can do for his little brother and nephew.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend" Tobio groans as he shifts in the water as Kuroo gives out a whine as Oikawa laughs at his fiance for hitting his brother, Tobio placing a hand over his small swollen stomach and he could feel Aito jumping for joy inside of him that mommy is awake and bonding with him, Tobio taking a deep breath and gave a small smile at his son's happiness......Tobio happy that his baby is still up and 'kicking' so to speak......in a few months Aito will be able to physically start his kicking and grabby hands......and that's a feeling that he actually misses now that he's thinking about it, "and I won't hit you."

"Yeah don't hit me" Oikawa sitting himself up and sticking his tongue out at his brother in law with a smirk, Kuroo smirking at the older alpha when Tobio punched the brunette on the arm in reaction to sticking his tongue out at the omega's older brother.

"Don't start" Tobio grunts as he leans his head back and closes his eyes, extremely groggy and having a hard time trying to remember all what happened and was trying to remember exactly what all went down, "my head is killing me and I want my son."

"I bet" Kuroo frowns, "that had to be a hell of a hit you took if you were just knocked out like that."

"Broke your nose...." Oikawa leaning himself up to the omega and gently placed a kiss on the omega's nose, the alpha desperately needing to be close to his omega, seeing Tobio covered in blood like that, that strong smell of distress coming off of the beauty and then running off only for him to be unconscious.....dear god he nearly lost his mind that he honestly didn't even bother to his his worry and affections in front of Kenta and Yuu, who are currently being filled in as to why Oikawa was clawing to be near the omega and why Futakuchi was just sitting in the chair by the wall staring into space and refusing to talk to anyone, ".....well, broke your nose again....well broke it more? Since you know since it's still healing."

"Thank you brother."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry" Kuroo whines that resulted in the eye roll from the omega and a smirk from the brunette alpha, "it wasn't intentional!"

"I know it wasn't" Tobio frowns as he just feels......he just feels his heart starting to ache again.....feeling like he should be upset by something, "right now I'm just exhausted and want to take a nap with my son."

"And me?" Oikawa giving a sweet smile that Kuroo rolled his eyes at, "even though you just woke up after being out for a while now."

Tobio nods as his head gave a sharp pain and Tobio couldn't help but whine, an image of a bloody alpha flashing through his mind that made him gasp, opening and closing his eyes, seeing a manic Daishou leaning over him while laughing his ass off.

'Ohhhh Tobio, what are you going to do about the dead body~'

"Tobio!" Oikawa and Kuroo say in unison as Tobio didn't open his eyes and was thrashing around in the tub, both of the alphas trying to get a good hold on the omega to help get him out of the tub and try to calm the sudden outburst, making the alphas freak out even more about what in the hell happened to Tobio while they weren't around him.

Tears pouring down his cheeks as he saw a raven haired alpha attacking him with the knife, forcing his legs opened as he was going to rape him. Tobio remembering everything that he said at the lunch with Kuroo, Yuu and Kenta, remembering how he literally was so tired of being used and abused by everyone around him.....that he blanked out and then all of a sudden someone, that someone being Daishou, ripping him off of the alpha that he torn into pieces......the image of the dead alpha that he murdered....he can see him clear as day in his head.

He remembers seeing no hope in Daishou's eyes.

No hope in Daishou's words.

No hope for any of them.

Tobio now hit with the fear that he was going to be taken away and locked up in prison, that he ended up taking a life in general.

'You can come with me' hearing the amega coo to him, 'alpha and I won't judge you.'

'You and I are the same.'

'You're family is nearly extinct.'

'What you did is a masterpiece~'

Being able to see the big manic smile as clear as day, the alpha flashing through his mind again that Tobio cried out as he didn't mean it......he really didn't mean for it to get that far.

He just wanted it to stop.

"I JUST WANTED IT TO STOP, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Tobio cries out as Oikawa and Kuroo both lifting his thrashing body out of the tub, both of the alphas not even caring that Tobio was naked and wet as they both hugged the poor younger male losing his mind, Oikawa hugging his crying fiance from behind and was resting a hand on the stomach to help sooth the omega and Aito, Kuroo hugging his brother and placed his brother's nose against his scent gland.

"Inhale little brother, inhale!" Kuroo yelling to his brother who was still thrashing his body around.

"I JUST WANTED IT TO STOP!"

"TOBIO!" Oikawa snapping at his omega, Tobio freezing at the sound of his fiance, "place take in your brother's scent, you're safe now and no one is going to hurt you beautiful" Oikawa then placing the back of his head on the omega's head and inhaled the omega's scent mixed in with the scent of the shampoo, the alpha's eyes watering at the bond forced on Daishou, his fiance obviously going through something horrific by the way he's acting that it is honestly breaking his heart.....all the hurt in everyone's eyes and the injuries......Suna, Kita, and Konoha's injury was just horrific to look at and as much as Semi still irks him.....he's glad that the omega is right there by his side, that after checking to make sure Tobio and Aito were alright, he went to the blond alpha......he could just tell that the guy needed his omega and Oikawa will make a point to find out who in the hell did that to his best friend and the father of his nephews.

Tendou being more on his shit list, first he nearly kills his little brother and kills his nephew, then the dumbass had the gaul to knock out his pregnant fiance that looked like he had already gone through so much that day and could have really hurt the mother and child.

Poor Oomimi as well and is freaking out at how serious the injury was, the alpha was pretty quiet, but he was nothing but respectable and seemed like a genuinely nice person, and it was strange and sad to see Kita getting worried about his friend and saw the omega holding his hand while his stabbed arm was being tended to....seeing him talk to the alpha while Kenta was working hard to keep him stable along with other doctors in the gang. It was heart wrenching since he saw Kita and Suna let themselves show a bit of emotion when Oomimi was slipping uncousinious from the blood loss.

"Please calm down beautiful" Oikawa croaks and gave the omega a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, "your brother and I are here."

"You're safe little brother" Kuroo kissing the side of his brother's head as Tobio was balling his eyes out, Kuroo looking at the white roots that looked like the white spread a bit in the past few minutes, hugging his brother closer as things just seemed to get worse and worse, his brother genuinely seems.....traumatized by all of this.....whatever he went through.

And he was going to make sure he gets it out of his brother.....he needs to open up.

"We're here and we love you baby brother" Kuroo's eyes watering as he was feeling extra shittier for not being there for his frightened brother, "we will work through this."

Tobio leaning into Oikawa's touch and clenching onto his brother's jacket, just giving a small nod.

He wasn't the victim......he was the bad person.

He's sincerely scared.

"We love you."

Tobio hoping that they mean it.

"L-Love you t-too."

Kuroo and Oikawa both planting a kiss on the omega's head.

 

~

 

"I.....I don't remember much right now" Tobio groans as he buries his head in one of his hands as he sits on one of the beds, all eyes on him since they would think he would have some information from him after they paused the video to on Daishou's brand given to him by Tooru, Semi crying at the sight and they let him and the others take in the new information, Konoha looking like he's seen a ghost, Kita and Suna ready to act out the violent thoughts about taking Tooru out along with a pissed off Kin who wouldn't hold them back, Iwa looking shocked and feeling worse with his treatment of Daishou in the past, Keiji really starting to feel even more nervous having to be around Tooru for his divorce and custody battle and Bokuto holding onto the omega as his heart is breaking for the amega; Yuu in shock and Kenta is the only one to not see it since he's been behind the curtain working on saving Oomimi and his serious gunshot wound. Oikawa and Keiji gently rubbed his back, Tobio not minding it when Sakura started gnawing on his finger when she wanted be near her uncle and let out a happy purr, his head still pounding and was still panicking about what all happened......that he remembers of at least. He remembers getting chased and murdered the alpha that he doesn't know the name of, he remembers Daishou being his mainc self.......but he doesn't remember all that much.....apparently Oikawa was there with Futakuchi, Konoha, Atsumu and Oomimi.....he really doesn't remember how he was knocked out....if he was punched, fell and hit his head.....he honestly couldn't remember much of anything that was said and done except for him murdering someone that he ran away from.....not much else and he felt useless and irritated that he couldn't. He can't say that he has amnesia since he's getting small flashes here and there and he remembers everything that has happened in his life before everything went black.......and it's really frustrating him since he feels like he has important things to tell them, "my head is killing me."

"Tell your mean headache to go away mommy" Nao chirps as he hugs his mother's legs with a big smile and was happy to be with the omega again, he saw that his boyfriend Masaru is in his mommy's hands asleep, and he trusts Masaru's mommy since mommies know best, he trusted Kita to hold his boyfriend while he helps make his mommy feel better, "tell it to go away!"

"If it was only that easy" Tobio taking his hand away from his head and intertwined it with Nao, really needing to be by his little alpha right now and was happy to see that big and bright smile.

"I know how to make it go away" Oikawa teased the little alpha as he stuck out his tongue with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows that Keiji had to hold up a hand and had Bokuto grab Kuroo's hand before he can smack the brunette while Tobio's face turned red, Atsumu crossing his arms in front of his chest with a pout while Yuu next to the blond with a slightly narrowed eyes.

So all this time this guy.....the guy who raped Tobio is ear him again.

Looking down at the small alpha with new eyes and can see the resmblance between Nao and Atsumu.

He knows he can't judge since he wasn't good to Tobio in the past, but it still doesn't help to know one of the rapist's in Tobio's life is sitting on the bed across from the omega.

Looking over to Oikawa and is shocked by the news....this lie that was fabricated, his father not taking it the best to hear that Daizo was the alpha that raped Tobio, but he was happy to know that the baby inside the omega, being the son of Daizo, is still very much loved by his father. But he still can't believe that Oikawa is actually dating the omega.....although he can say the whole love bites on Tobio's breasts made a lot more sense since he didn't take Futakuchi as being THAT kind of guy, well the person that does a better job at hiding his sexual fetishes. But according to Kin, there is a lot more to the story that they will get filled in at some point since the alpha didn't see the need to keep him and his father out of the loop at this point with how much they've seen know. But he has to say......the bond mark that Daishou now posses from.....from Tooru and was able to back it up from the footage, which is shocking that they have secret cameras.....he has to say.....he fills sick to his stomach and makes him see Tooru in even more of a negative light. He knew that Tooru is one to put on the mask, it was no secret to him that Tooru has done some shit that he's not supposed to due to his father telling him that he's a bit of a tricky person who shouldn't be trusted, and he trusts his father's words since his father isn't a person talk negatively about someone for shits and giggles, but this......

Even he's taken back by this and is deeply worried for Daishou's life at this point.

And worried about Seiji's reaction when he finds out......damn that alpha scares the shit out of him.

Looking over to Futakuchi, tensing up when he sees the alpha glaring daggers at Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari, noticing that the older alpha seems off......like the alpha really just has a different aura about him and he can't say that he likes it.

"I-I'm sorry guys..." Tobio says with a sigh as all he wants to do is try to sleep away what he's done and then get down to saving Daishou, however they can since the bond mark is a bit.....problematic, "brain isn't working right now."

He feels awful for Semi right now, sticking his foot out to the blond and learned that he saw a video of Tooru not....not being the nicest of people to Daizo that he has yet to see, and Keiji hasn't either and apparently they haven't watched the full video of them at the Christmas lunch since Oikawa and Semi got into it and switched to another video. So he knows he's going to have to talk to his alpha and spend time with Semi, he knows Keiji is going to need to be talked to.....everyone just seems to need to be talked to......Futakuchi really looking like he was going to need it. But seeing Semi's eyes drain of light when he saw the mark on the video, they didn't go through all of it since right now they just wanted to be all together and just talk it through, especially with Futakuchi and Semi since the majority of the group knew they would be the most affected by it other than Oikawa.

He hated seeing one of his best friend's looking depressed, and the fact that Konoha mentioned at some point about Semi needing to talk about something important......dear lord he's wondering.......what else could go wrong?

Daishou's is branded.....which is just goddamn depressing and Tobio almost broke down along with Semi when he learned that news.

Semi is hurting more than he thought and he will not stop until he helps him out.

Oikawa is a lot more clingy and emotional due to the news.

He can tell Futakuchi is out of it.

"I'm here to talk to" Tobio says softly to the depressed looking omega cradled in Konoha's hold.

Semi being able to tell something is off in the omega as well, him being covered in blood sure as hell scared him and Keiji, seeing the mother of three sitting himself as close to Tobio as possible, giving a nod and a sniff......still processing.

This is too much and he just.....he didn't know what to think of anything anymore and the memories of the school are starting to become a lot more darker than they already are.

He was there.

All that time his father was there.

And he didn't.....he didn't take him out....

Tearing up more at the thought as Konoha held onto him tighter, giving Tobio a light kick in return and Keiji gave him a worried look.

"So...." Iwa looking over to Futakuchi while Oikawa, Kuroo and some of the others look at Tobio in worry that he's not remembering much of what had happened, them being the first to ask Tobio what he knew and wanted to ask Futakuchi before they look more into what they caught, them even showing the image of the bond mark on Daishou was mainly for Semi.

Which wasn't fun to see the omega balling his eyes out and depressed......probably going to need to give him a breather and to think before they make him tell them what is deeply troubling him.

That's what they did with Tobio, it would be respectful to let Semi have a breather as well.

"Futakuchi" Akinari speaking up as he himself as he himself is fighting off to attack Tooru at this very moment.....and ball his eye out that his nephew hurt him and took pleasure in it, "what di-"

"No."

"Kenj-"

"I said it's a no."

Oikawa giving a low growl that Tobio was about to smack him for, "do you not give a damn, I thought you loved Daishou and wanted to save him!"

"I do...." Futakuchi standing up from his seat against the wall and up to the brunette with nothing but glaring eyes, Oikawa squaring up to him that Akinari groans as he tries to separate them, Futakuchi shoving his uncle away from him that the alpha looked shocked that his nephew was doing that, Kin standing up to get onto Futakuchi when the younger alpha snaps his head with the most pissed off expression took everyone off guard, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME" snapping his head to Akinari and pointed at him along with sending glares at Iwa and Oikawa, "YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DAISHOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU ASSHOLES!"

Akinari opening his mouth before shutting it, looking like he was about to cry since he........those thoughts have been plaguing him for a while now, "I..."

This taking Oikawa and Iwa back as they for once don't know how to argue against it......if they didn't turn him away then he wouldn't have been caught.

Everyone shocked that the three abrasive and strong willed alphas in question aren't fighting back and instead are looking.....guilty.

"It's hopeless" Futakuchi's voice cracking, "and it's because of you three that it's that way, Daishou is right, why am I with you when all you assholes have done nothing but cause this shit in the first place."

"I-It was...." Oikawa opening his mouth and took a shaky breath and looked away from his stunned omega, "I don't control what my fa-"

"DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER" Futakuchi snaps, "DAISHOU IS BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM ALL OF US, ALL OF YOU GUYS GET TO BE WITH YOU LOVERS, YOUR GROWING FAMILIES, YOU STOLE THAT AWAY FROM THE ONE PERSON THAT I FUCKING LOVE, YOU STOLE WHO I LOVE AWAY AND IT'S BEEN DRIVING ME FUCKING INSANE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE YOU HAD NO PART IN IT" Futakuchi not giving them a second look, Daichi following after him out of the room, "I'M FUCKING DONE TONIGHT!"

Leaving everyone's jaw dropped at the poor alpha that snapped, the alpha doing it again.......Oikawa's eyes watering as those words hit him like a ton of bricks, squeezing Tobio's hand when they intertwined.

Just when they thought that things could only get worse, is when they see Kenta coming out from behind the curtain with blood stained hands, seeing the raven haired alpha's head bow, seeing a teardrop to the ground. Kita's heart pound in his chest with wide eyes, shaking his head lightly as he tried to deny what is happening.

Suna and Atsumu's eyes widening, "n-no."

"I'm so sorry Shinsuke" Kenta bowing his head more, everyone's heart cracking more when they heard some crying from behind the curtain that didn't reassure anyone, Atsumu getting up from the bed and ran over behind the curtain, staring at the body with wide eyes and dropped to his knees and started wailing that Tobio had to grab Nao before he can see the dead body from behind the curtain to hug Atsumu, Suna looking at the curtains with wide eyes, "Oomimi.....I couldn't save him."


	40. Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm actually at chapter 40?! Where has the time gone?! Thank you so much for the ongoing support and the changes in my scheduling updates!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Contains: Mature Content, Language, Mentions Of Character Death, Mentions Of Death Of An Animal, Blood And Violence, Mentions Of Murder, Mentions Of Rape, Mentions Of Underage Rape, Brief Scene Of Rape Of Underage Character (very brief and I just felt the need to put it on here), Mentions Of Suicide, Abuse, Mentions Of Incest, Pills, Depression, Anxiety, Prostitution (slaves, human trafficking), Sexual Content (not a whole lot, but it's there)***

-Flashback-

 

The young alpha blinked as he stared at the table below him, blinking to hold back the tears that his father would hit him for shedding.

He didn't mean it......he didn't mean to hurt the dog.

Didn't think that it was going to happen.

He was just playing with her and was as happy as can be when it happened.........he didn't mean for it to happen.

His dog.......having to blink back more tears that welled up in his eyes at the thought of his best friend, "I.......I didn't mean for it to happen...." he responded to his father looking down at him with rage filled eyes, his mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen with an unreadable expression as she stared at her husband exact harsh punishment on her eight year old son, her dark snake-like eyes looking coldly at the obviously frightened child trembling on the spot out of fear and due to the freezing temperatures, the father of the frightened child turning the thermostat to freezing temperatures to activate the sickly child's skin allergies and welts were all spread out his stomach, chest, back, legs, face and was only in his underwear as his father wanted him to suffer and didn't give a damn that he was more than likely going to get sick out of this situation. Black eye and busted lip, slim body looking tiner and could see his tiny ribcage as clear as day as he heavily breathed in and out, ".....it was an a-accident."

"You're as stupid as the day you were born if you think that I'm going to believe that bullshit" the adult alpha spat that made the small alpha flinch, raising the large paddle in the air, "why must you try to lie your way out of trouble since you know damn well what that kind of action does to that animal."

"I.....I didn't know f-father" Seiji whimpers as he slowly looks up to the death glare of the man that he calls his father, his dark snake eyes that he got from his mother.......well.....that's what he was given to.....given colored contacts that covered his real eye color, his father not really liking his natural eye color for some reason and only sees his naturally green eyes right before he goes to bed and right when he wakes up in the morning before he has to put them in......being put in a room secluded from his big sister, little sister and little brother.......his room wasn't that very big compared to his other three siblings......made him feel even more secluded and alone than he already feels, ".....she....she was my best friend."

The dog really was his best friend, got the dog a few months back for his birthday that he was given to by his uncle, he was on cloud nine and had the picture of him and his best friend when she was on top of him as she kept licking his face. A nice dog breed called Kishu Ken, he named her Manami, would always go out to play with her in his backyard, fed her and gave her snacks all the time......was always there to lay with him and cuddled up to him when he was sick, which was quite often. The dog was very obedient to him and had taught her so many tricks, she was very protective of him and would always bring a smile to his face when his stupid little brother would always try to come near him and his girl would always growl and snip at him. When he wasn't at school he was with Manami and she was a good study buddy, very chill and quiet dog who rarely barked but was extremely affectionate.

But then she.......she decided to get a little too rough while they were playing.

"A 'best friend' that you decided to fucking kill like the little fucking beast that you are" his father snapped at him that it made the small alpha's shoulders shoot up, his little tiny fists clenching onto the red tablecloth, tearing up at the venom in his father's voice as he was being yelled and blamed other than just.....just being talked to.

Akinari does something bad, he gets a slap on the wrist and gets coddled.

He does something bad himself and he get yelled, screamed, abused and left to his own devices.

He's glad that his two sisters weren't getting hurt.......they get rightfully punished for doing something wrong a spanking, grounded, ect. Akinari........it frustrated him to no end how that fucking three year old was treated like some sort of god. He can do no wrong, Seiji really starting to slowly hate more and more when his brother smiles. Seiji didn't know what he was doing that his father found him to be hateable, he and Akinari are both alphas, they both looked very similar although with their hair and natural eye color were taken into account since......since Seiji's dark brown hair isn't even his natural hair color either. They both have the same rich parents, both eat the same foods, both do what their parents tell them what to do........so what was he doing wrong?

Was it because he didn't smile as much as he used to?

Was it because he's sickly and always had to take hospital visits?

Was it the fact that he didn't have many friends......because he wasn't outgoing and somewhat shy?

Was it because his brother smiled and laughed all the time?

Was it because he was happy and healthy as can be, that they praised him for his trophies for the little leagues of his mini soccer team?

Was it because he was a little social butterfly and everyone just seemed to eat him up?

Seiji didn't think of his life as perfect before his little brother came into the picture, his father was still horrible to him even then, his mother was still as neglectful then as she is now and just letting his father hurt him over and over along with the harsh words she threw at him, but it was manageable to a certain degree since he was able to hide out in his room and his sisters knew when to leave him alone and knew what to do when he was upset. Sara, his older sister, can see that he was getting unfair negative treatment.......although he knew that his sister was blind to just HOW BAD it was for him since abuse was usually kept away from his three siblings, his little sister Yuna doesn't really know about the extent either. Yuna was in the dark and planned to keep it in the dark so she didn't blab and say something to their parents, his little sister having an odd.......fascination?

He guessed that what it was.

But his sister Yuna had this fascination and liked to be around him all the time that he sometimes had to kick her out of his room just so he can get his alone time, but he knew if she knew the extent......then he was afraid that she would be subjected to his punishments since she would go out of her way to tell their mother and father to stop......and no one is to tell their father no.

While not perfect before Akinari came into the picture, at least he can say he could somewhat tolerate life.

Every since the little bastard came into the picture.......it was like one day he didn't exist.......and the next day his mother and father were always on his ass about every little thing.

Sit up straight otherwise he would get the paddle.

Cry and he would get the paddle.

'Talk back' and he would get the paddle.

If he didn't speak in complete sentences and he would get the paddle.

Be pleasant otherwise he would get the paddle.

So much as look at his father in a certain way and he would get the paddle.

Eat food otherwise he would get the paddle and would be left without food, usually on nights where some food would set him off due to allergies.

If he didn't get good grades then he would get the paddle.

Took too long in the shower then he would get the paddle.

If his hair was sticking out just a smidge, then he would get the paddle.

If he didn't let his sisters and little brother grab their food first, if he didn't let them speak before him........if he so much as tries to put himself before them in any fashion.......then it was the paddle.

Forget to put in his colored contacts then he would get the paddle.

Not dressed to his mother and fathers liking, he would get the paddle.

His movements, his posture, the way he talks.....what he eats, his facial expressions are all controlled......he honestly has gotten to the point where he's starting to forget who he even was......what he even acted like before the abuse from his mother and father started to escalate. That him as a person and how he is isn't good enough, nothing he did was good enough, his dad just never seemed to like him at all....he wasn't blind to that. His mother........he honestly feels detached from her, that whatever bond the two of them somewhat had disappeared right around the time he was able to walk. Then his little sister was born around three years after he was and it was all focus on her. Then Akinari came along......then things got worse for him.

He went from an annoyance to his parents to just a complete burden.

He was really starting to hate that smile and laughter from his little brother, really starting to hate the smiles and laughter that his parents gave the little shit.

He was the eldest alpha child to his father and alphas were highly sought after in his family, usually the eldest gets the most love, training, attention and bonding with his alpha father for the most part, that's how it's always been. Usually being the eldest alpha always has it's perks and were always loved, he hears kids around his age and being the eldest for their parents.......and they have nothing but wonderful things to say about them, all the nice and loving words, all the attention, get taken out and spoiled rotten almost to the core.....it was so strange to him to hear how nice and loving their parents are. Just seeing them at the little dances that they have in his elementary school and how happy and smiley they all were......made him angry.

Why couldn't he have nice and loving parents?

Why can't he have what these lower class families have?

He struggles for a meaning in all this pain and has questioned some kids on their purpose.......what was their purpose in being alive in the first place?

They would all give him funny looks and tell him to stop being weird and go back their own devices, all the while he would stand there by himself irritated that no one was answering his question......since he was very curious about everyone's purpose including his own.

Really wanting to know his own purpose in this irritating world.

He asked some of his teachers these questions since he's been able to get along and talk to people older than him a lot easier than kids his own age, they keep telling him that he, an eight year old child, shouldn't be worried about these thoughts that seemed to scare the adults a bit. Asking him what was going on through his brain and what was going on in his life that he was questioning others and his own purpose for even being alive, he realized that it was a mistake when his parents nagged at him for being troublesome when teacher called them to make sure that everything was going alright in his brain.......got in big trouble for having the teachers getting a little snoopy and now he gets even more pills shoved down his throat.

He was kind of looking forward to shove one of them down his throat so he can force himself to sleep after this torture.

He honestly didn't mean for it to happen and he wished that his mother and father would just listen to him.

"Just a little bitty sickly beast that honestly shouldn't have even been born" his father snarled at him that made the small alpha's chest rise up and down at a quicker pace, his father snapping his piercing gaze up to his mother's piercing snake eyes and his eyebrows furrowed even more, both of them having a silent conversation between the two of them, Seiji's mother as clear as day being able to communicate 'bite me' with her eyes, the beautiful raven haired beta angry that she can't see her big brother ever again because of her husband, her brother for leaving/getting kicked out.......and she even blames Seiji for being another reason why. If she didn't have Seiji than she wouldn't have the evidence against her big brother Suguru when the top Daishou family members held a secret meeting when word started spreading when her and Suguru's grandparents noticed that she was spending an awful amount of time with Suguru......but the asshole told her that she better keep the little alpha alive and have the baby otherwise he would never forgive her for killing his baby......all the while giving her his award winning smile that she couldn't say no to. That secret meeting that her, Suguru and her husband were at the center of when she was nearly nine months pregnant.....her husband was pissed all the while Suguru just looked like it was just another day and looking rather bored.......that the only thing that really riled him up a bit was their grandparents talking about the treatment of their child and how he was going to be forced to stay away from his own child; Seiji.

Her husband pissed that they kept the name Seiji for their child as that was the name of her husband, name was already confirmed to the media at the news of her being pregnant with a male alpha and the elders of the family didn't want to send off any signals that there is trouble in paradise, that she and Seiji Sr. need to deal with it and raise the baby.......just don't tell him about his origins. No one except the members in the small circle should know about this and if her husband tried to step out of line and did something to his 'son'.....then there will be hardcore punishment and this will be a secret kept away from the public and the rest of the Elites. Her husband Seiji Sr. came from the Kuguri family and therefore has less power than her family.....so therefore her family can destroy Seiji Sr.'s family if he were to fuck up in anyway, her let the alpha carry on the Daishou name and had her husband's last name change from Kuguri Seiji to Daishou Seiji, and that was done for two reasons; one an apology of sorts for her cheating on him with her own brother and how she was pregnant with the incestious baby, like 'hey sorry about that and that you have to raise the disgusting child, so here's our name!'. Two, her family is basically upping the 'stakes' so to speak, so if he fucks up with the Daishou name attached to him.......well her family used it as an excuse to give harsher punishment if he steps out of line on making them look bad.

And her husband knew that and made his anger about the whole situation worse, all this pressure and eyes on him can do a lot to a person.

Her husband can only see her brother Suguru in her son.......Suguru now being hated immensely by her husband and therefore he couldn't stand the small alpha sitting in the chair looking like the life was beaten out of him with that one sentence being said to him. He loves his other three kids very much, Sara, Yuna and Akinari.....his baby alpha that he loves with all of his heart, it was Seiji that he didn't even bother to bond with as soon as he found out about her cheating on him with her own brother; that his first born alpha wasn't actually biologically his.

'This disgusting incest baby shouldn't have been allowed to be born' being able to hear Seiji Sr. scream at her during one of their many arguments about him, 'he looks too much like HIM! I swear he's too odd and out of place, what's the point of having that child if all his purpose is to make sure that he doesn't succeed?! You know the elders, his own grandparents and other family members that know about this, are going to hold him back since he's not only a product of fucking incest, but he's also the son of that disgrace that you call your brother!'

Blinking as she sees tears welling up in Seiji's eyes, seeing nothing but pure hurt in those words.

'I swear he's going to grow up into a monster! Do you know how most children of incest are usually fucked up in the brain, that child is going to be nothing but trouble and he only exist because you and your horny brother decided to fuck each other behind my back!'

She can only see the asshole in her eight year old........the asshole who didn't put much of a fight when it came to being kicked out, the elders catching on that not only did he sleep with his own sister and get her pregnant, but he's also been participating in gang activity that even she didn't know about. How he was hiding and conserving money out of all these years and was able to tell that he was prepping on leaving the Elite world.......after all these years, that hurt her immensely and now she's staring at a near carbon copy of her big brother now.

The bastard that broke her heart and staring at this child's face makes her never forget the pain that he continues to put her in even eight years later........she likes her child and doesn't like it when her husband decides to do this to the confused and pained looking child, but at the same time she can't help but be angry at the child. Seiji's birth seemed to have been the turning point of everything going to shit, her brother leaving/getting kicked out, her grandparents and other elders in their family looking down on her and keep a sharp eye on every little thing she does and makes sure that she doesn't try to get into contact with the disgrace of the Daishou family, making sure she stays in line and makes sure that she doesn't try to tell her child about who his true father really is and just so many things are different all because of her child Seiji that she had with Suguru. She likes this child......but yet at the same time she gets pissed every time she looks at him.

"You know that right" the adult alpha snaps with a snarl as he lifted the paddle up higher in the air, "you know that your just some mistake that I wish I would have saw coming!"

Seiji forced himself to keep eye contact with the abusive alpha as his existence was being questioned.......wait....not exactly questioned.

This man doesn't like him.

He hates his existence.

If it makes his father feel any better, he's questioning his own existence at this point anyway.

He hates himself just as much as his father hates him........especially since he accidently killed his best friend.

A tear rolling down his cheek at the thought of the beautiful three year old dog flashes through his mind.

"I-I didn-" giving a shout in pain when his father slammed the paddle on his right hand.

One.

Slamming the paddle on his hand again that made the eight year old scream out in pain, tears pouring down his cheeks and looked down his his swollen, red and aching hand.

Two.

His father slamming the paddle on his right hand one more time.

Three.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK?!"

Seiji clenched his eyes shut and shook his head no, taking deep breaths as it was a lot more painful due to his welts that were covering his already sensitive skin, giving out another cry in pain as his father slammed the paddle on his left hand three times as well.

"What have I told you about crying you little rotten piece of shit?" his father snarled as the young alpha shook on the spot blinking his snake eyes rapidly to stop the tears that are already pouring down his swollen and welt covered face.......his face that supposed to look smooth, clean.....perfect, he has to be perfect at all times and letting himself cry and have this stupid skin condition from the cold isn't helping. He doesn't look perfect, he doesn't look good in any fashion right now and it was driving him insane, "you're not allowed to!"

Seiji clenching his eyes shut to try and stop himself.

"You're not supposed to, you're not allowed to" his father snapped at him, "you're just a strange and unwanted child, but I'm forced to put up with you! You know your mother doesn't even want you right?!"

Seiji looking over to his mother looking a little taken back by the comment, Seiji giving her a pleading expression in hopes that it wasn't true......but she didn't say a thing. He looked back down to the table and continued to tremble in the chair as his blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears, fingers twitching against the table.

He got the message loud and clear.

Eye twitching slightly as he can hear the laughter of his little brother playing in his head, hearing his mother and father singing praises to that little piece of shit that makes him what to rip someone's head off.

'What's my purpose?'

"Sit up straight!" his father screams at him as he slams the paddle on back as he was hunched over, Seiji giving out a scream in agony as he immediately straightens out his back and sat up completely straight, his whole body twitching at the hit.

One.

"You know fucking better!"

Slamming the paddle on his back again.

Two.

"You fucking monstrous piece of shit!"

Hitting his back again.

Three.

"You killed your fucking dog that you've only had for a few months" the adult alpha spat, Seiji feeling the spit on the side of his face as his back is arched and flinching uncontrollably, "your uncle is a fucking moron for buying that for you after I told him that you can't be trusted."

Seiji flinching as he felt nothing but pain surge through his body.

"That poor little girl was nothing but good to you" his father continues, "she obeyed you and she protected you even though she was being a pain with snipping at your little brother all the time" Seiji biting back a smirk, glad that there was a being out there that didn't act like his brother is god's gift to earth......that was his girl.

About to cry again at the thought of her.

All he was doing was playing with her and he got overly excited........overly excited until she just stopped moving. He was actually happy and playing in the backyard with Manami, actually laughing and having fun.....so much fun that he could swear that he heard someone here and there giving a small chuckle until he......he didn't know he was that strong.

Seiji looking down as his hands and saw them flash red, seeing the dark, warm red liquid trickling down from his long and sharp nails that he didn't know how they grew that quickly.......remembering how he honestly didn't know what to do.....to scream, run for the hills, cry, hit something or someone......or to touch the pool of blood. It was a confusing experience that the only main reasons why he didn't just touch the blood was one; it was his best friend. Two.....he saw a hooded figure of someone that he felt that draw to, someone unrecognizable. He only saw the guy's eyes......very bright green that was the same eye color as his natural eye color......and were.....they were snake looking like his. He wanted to be near the guy......but he didn't know him and didn't know how in the hell the guy was even able to get past the security and all the cameras outside his home, he then screamed his head off once everything started to register what just happened.

Then the next thing he knew the hooded guy was gone in the blink of an eye.

Then the next thing he knows he's here in this chair while his brother is out with their uncle out for his soccer games, Yuna and Sara both there to watch. He refused to go since......well since he didn't want to be surrounded by everyone cheering for that spoiled little brat. His mother was there at the game while his father was at the house to do paperwork, before he heard him screaming and called his mother.

His father calling him a monster.

He killed his best friend.

"She did nothing wrong to you and you had to.....you just had to be your stupid monstrous self and ruin something that was good" eyes gaining intensity, "just like you had to come in and ruin something that was good to begin with and you will never.......NEVER be as good as your big sister Sara, never be as good as your little brother and sister Akinari and Yuna."

Seiji holding back a growl.

"You really are a horrible monster that I wished was aborted."

His eye twitching again.

"I wish that I didn't have to deal with you."

"Then why are you?"

Seiji's mother tensing up, that dark tone never once coming out of that child's mouth and for the fact that he talked back, narrowing her eyes at him a bit.

Seiji's father not liking that at all, "repeat that."

"Why didn't you abort me? I didn't ask to be born."

His father opening his mouth as Seiji snapped his head over and locked eyes with his father, "why don't you just kill me?"

Saying that with a smile on his face......at least he would be able to be with Manami in the afterlife......if she's willing to forgive him and be his friend.

"I wish I could."

"Then why don't you" Seiji genuinely wanting to know as he really doesn't want to be alive if his purpose is to be shoved around, looking over to his mother just standing there......just standing there and doing nothing but letting this asshole shove him around and wishing he died, "why didn't you just do so if I'm that much of a disgrace?"

'Don't you dare do it!' hearing her brother's voice in her head screaming at her, being able to feel him push her up against the wall and slip his hands under her shirt to rub her growing stomach as she was starting to show around that point, being able to feel Seiji emitting a huge wave of warmth at the touch of his daddy, could feel his lips lightly brush up against her cheek and crying......pleading with her, 'Sayuri, baby sister......PLEASE! This is my child in you' remembering how her brother just lost it completely......he wasn't an emotional person and rarely cried.....so it was something that scared her and made her feel bad about thinking about aborting their child.......even though their child in the eyes of the world.....especially in the eyes of the Elite world, that a child of incest is unnatural, disgusting and a disgrace, 'I already love him and he deserves to live! He deserves to grow up with a happy life, this child is my.....he's our future!'

Remembering that smile he put on as he was balling his eyes out.

How.......how proud he seemed to be of the life that was inside of her around eight years ago.

'I know he's special if he's coming into our lives! He's going to do big things and is going to be the smartest and most handsome kid in the world!' seeing Suguru dropping to his knees and kissing her stomach, remembering how happy Seiji was as he sent a tremendous amount of warmth throughout her whole body, as if somewhat begging and loving up on her the way his father was and pleading for her to let him live, 'I love him so much and I will never forgive you if you kill our baby, he deserves to have a happy and exciting life! I beg of you baby sister please! PLEASE!'

"Did the media already know about me?"

Sayuri's eyes narrowed at the somewhat condescending air that her child seemed to have gained within an instant......just like Suguru.

Suguru and Seiji are to blame for all the embarrassment and hell that she's been put through with the elders in her family, her husband.......her big brother knocking her up and pleading for her to keep the baby.....she did it for him to make him happy with her, and this is the hell she gets. Suguru gets to go out and screw around with all the other gangs and left all of their family behind......left her behind.

"They fucking sure did" his father growls as Seiji turned his attention back to the older alpha, the older alpha seeing nothing but Suguru and it was really starting to piss him off, "maybe you should go out and thank them for being able to be nothing but an attention seeking piece of shit."

"Maybe I will" Seiji responds.......for some reason getting a little confident, "go out and tell them how you abu-" slamming the paddle on the young alpha's head and as a result slammed his head onto the table, having to grip onto the table as he nearly flew off.

'One.'

The older alpha grabbing his hair and yanked his head up, Seiji's vision going blurry momentarily and his headache grew and was almost unbearable, slamming the paddle on his right cheek and was able to taste blood in his mouth......wouldn't be surprised if he lost a teeth or tooth from it.

'Two.'

His father slamming the paddle on his left cheek, busting up his lip and had a small splatter of blood flew out of his mouth when he coughed.......just feeling but pain surge throughout his body.

'Three.'

"It's not abuse you smartass" his father growls, "it's proper punishment for a disgusting human being just like yourself, no one likes you."

"W-What about the m-media?" Seiji questions as he had a hard time lifting his head from the table, everything starting to become a little blurry and his world spinning a little, really searching for a purpose right now......someone has to love him out there.

"You know the only reason why the media only praise and obsess over people like us?"

"Why?"

"Money."

Seiji managing to lift his head as he slowly raised it, this catching him off guard a bit, "m-money?"

His father giving a smirk at the genuine shock on the child's face, "that's right, money is what makes the world go around. Money is the biggest reason people even like any of us Elites, even though we work in jobs like lawyers, police, firefighters, working meager jobs to get closer to the people, ect........we do all of these things for these slobs in our country.....and the only thing they give a damn about all in reality is just you being rich."

Seiji's eye twitching.

"You have money and they want to be your friends because of it.....so they can mooch off of you, get you to buy them things that they wouldn't have been able to buy otherwise, think that them hanging around you will somehow get them famous....." giving an irritable look as he says, "they will try to sleep with you so that way they can be famous themselves, don't have to have to lift a finger and make you do all the work. Your just some spoiled rich kid that is only liked because he's famous and you're only famous because you have rich parents, your nothing special and never will be, only because of the family name that your mother and I possess is the only reason why you will get anywhere."

His eye twitching again.

"You'll never amount to anything."

Seiji trying so hard to not snap back at him, having a hard time trying to not snap at his own mother for not stopping her own husband from saying nasty things to him......

'What's my purpose?'

"Your sister Sara is already slowly gearing up to be with and be with another Elite in a few years" his father continues, "Elite betas and rare omega Elites are all sought after, especially if they're a Daishou like your big sister. Your big sister is going to be with the eldest of the Futakuchi clan......damn are there a fuck ton of them, she's a born beauty who is going to excel on bearing not only more of the Futakuchis, but she's going to be expanding on our family, she caught the eye of the Jirou and Jirou and his father made some deals that we all do for each other, they support and work with us and in return we help out their family raise to higher status and therefore more exposure and money" his father explains with a proud smile that just drove the knife deep in Seiji's heart, "a nice, smart, obedient and wonderful daughter. Same with your little sister Yuna, the Daizo's have been nothing but a good family to us and we give back for them supporting us, and Yuna is going to be an excellent wife to Daizo Ryota once the two of them are older and have kids."

Seiji really hating his father's smile as it grew......knowing that smile he was giving was for the little brat that he came to despise as soon as they found out the little shit's gender.

"Akinari is going to do so many great things" his father beams that made Seiji heart ache even more......knowing that he will never get that smile no matter what he does......especially since he was told flat out that his father wished that he wasn't born and be aborted, "such a happy and friendly child, so smart and will the perfect alpha for his future omega!" looking back down to Seiji and curled his nose and lip at him, "he's everything you're not."

'Not the perfect alpha' Seiji thought to himself, thinking that between him and Akinari he thought that he was smarter, tougher, determined, friendly and overall a better alpha than his piece of shit little brother; far more superior.

He felt like there was no competition between him and his three year old brother, he is and forever always will be better than him.

He's always been better than him and he thinks that his idiotic father is as blind as a bat......hell he fucking killed his best friend.....and while he's still reeling on the inside about it all he overall will fight to be better than he is now.

He will prove to this son of a bitch that despite that he's a monster and hates himself, he's better than that little brat.

"Your little brother didn't murder an innocent dog" his father spat, "he can play sports and play with other kids without worrying about getting a cold after feeling a small shiver" Seiji really having to fight back a growl and tears, snake eyes gaining intensity so strong that Seiji Sr. had to fight off the urge to back down a bit as that was something.......something intimidating and thought that it wasn't normal for a normal child.....which just proves more to him how much this kid shouldn't be alive and should have been aborted the moment his wife found out that she was pregnant with her brother's........her brother's child, the thought that his own wife decided to participate in those sexual acts with her own older brother drives him insane to no end even after all these years, "he attracts a lot of omegas and the media loves him not only for his money but also for his lovely bubbly personality, not your dry and emotionless ass......makes you look ugly, unapproachable and overall you're just inferior than your younger brother."

Seiji's upper lip twitched along with his right eye and couldn't hold himself back as he let out a low growl, never doing that and took the two adults off guard and made them feel uncomfortable that an eight year old was this intimidating, "I'm better than him and always will be, he will disappoint you in the future......just you watch."

The mother and father blinking......air full of tension and Seiji Sr. is about to pop off on the kid again.

"I will be running this family when I get older."

"Not if I or your grandparents who are the current head of the family have anything to say about it" his father growls as he didn't waste time to slam the paddle on the small alpha's stomach, using so much force that the chair fell backwards that Seiji slammed on his back, tears pouring out of his eyes as he gasped for air. Feeling his bare stomach bruise.......this being a lot more torturous due to his welts on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling as he counted in his head.

'One.'

Slamming the paddle on his stomach that made Seiji exhale, having a hard time inhaling as it was too painful, his whole body starting to spaz on the floor momentarily.

'Two.'

"You fucking wish and it would be over my dead body before you will be able to take position of head of the family!" his father screams at him, Sayuri flinching at the shouting and looked away as her eight year old was being beaten harshly on the floor, the two hits she was able to hear the paddle as clear as day whistling in the air when her husband swings it, "you claiming to be better than your brother is laughable and your even more stupid than I originally thought, your little brother is already the perfect alpha that you would ever dream of being, add in the fact that your a murderer that can't be trusted just speaks to how despicable and just an overall piece of shit that you are, claiming that you just got too excited while playing is the dumbest excuse that you've given me" rolling his eyes as Seiji just lets more tears out at the thought of his dog......his best friend, "you don't know what excitement is, all you do is sit off in the corner acting like your better than everyone that walks past you while giving the most prissy and bitchy looking face I have ever seen in my life......and you wonder and cry to yourself in your room" Seiji tensing up as he didn't think anyone could hear him.....since he pretty much is secluded from everyone in the house as his room is at the other end of the house away from everyone else, " when I walk by your room wondering why you don't have any friends. They can all see what kind of monster you are and don't want to end up like the poor dog that you murdered, no one wants you! I don't want you, your mother doesn't want you, kids at school don't want you, no fucking beta or omega will even think twice about looking at your resting bitch and 'I'm better than you' face and attitude and the only reason why the public 'likes' you is just for the fact that you have money.....they don't really give a damn and only want to use you! If anything the head of the family will be your little brother and I don't give a fucking damn that he's younger than you, to me the fact of the matter is that a younger alpha is better and is way more loved than you are speaks volumes to just how pathetic and weak you are!"

Slamming the paddle on his stomach with all of his strength, letting out an ear piercing scream and his whole body spazzed on the ground, gasping for air and clawed at the ground as best as he could with his spastic movements. Heart pounding in his chest, his whole body, especially his stomach, aching and his muscles feeling like they were on fire; looking up to the man that he calls his father in the eyes.....seeing nothing in his cold eyes.

'Three.'

Hearing the door open and his mother and father snapped their heads to the sounds of Akinari giggling and cheering loudly, hearing Sara and Yuna giggling at their silly baby brother as Seiji's uncle and Sayuri's younger brother smiling as he held the door open for them, the alpha eighteen years old and could be heard calling out to his sister and brother in law, Seiji Sr. and Sayuri giving loving smiles to the three children. This affecting Seiji more and slowly sat himself up as he felt himself wanting to throw up from all of the pain that is surging through his body, the cold kitchen making him tremble more than he already is and was amazed that he was able to stand himself up as his mother just went into the living room to greet her three children and Sayuri's younger brother, his beta mother not even sparing him a second glance at his whole body is red, swollen, bruised and bloody. He was hurting and she couldn't even be bothered.

His father just staring at him as he walks past Seiji, "this conversation isn't over and you still need to be punished for what you did to the dog" looking straight into Seiji's eyes, "go back to the room so you don't fuck something else up you little nasty beast" walking into the living room.

Leaving Seiji to limp painfully out of the other door that leads to the opposite end of the front door and headed towards his room, unable to stop the tears as his father's words play in his head over and over again, 'monster' and 'murderer' being the louder and prominent ones........feeling all alone and unloved. Normally the thought of the media, the people that support them......they only 'love' him because of his.....of his money?

Normally their love makes him feel slightly better since he didn't feel like he didn't have anyone to run to, the closest being his sisters Sara and Yuna......but he didn't want them to know of his pain.

To see him weak.

He's a fucking alpha for crying out loud! He's supposed to be flawless and looking perfect at all times.

Now he feels hideous, weak and filled with way too many damn flaws that he honestly felt like he could die and everyone would be happy and not deal with his problematic ass.......he's always had a hard time feeling like he's apart of something and is still lost on what his purpose in life is......this situation makes it all more problematic to have away these dark thoughts.

"Look daddy!" Akinari cheers that makes Seiji turn his head as he was about to walk out of the kitchen, seeing that annoying little fucker that made the abuse in his life worse, that big smile that he gives their mother and father as he shoves a first place trophy in his father's face, their parents smiling and giggling at the action......his father not even seeming to be fazed at the fact that he, not even five minutes ago, was beating the shit out of him and telling him that he's a disgusting murderer that shouldn't have been born......now he's being sweet and loving to the happy looking Akinari.

All their smiles and laughter piss him off.

He wants them to stop before he loses his mind.

He wanted them to go away.

He wanted to be the loved one........that little three year old son of a bitch hogging whatever tiny and rare affections his mother somewhat had for him and really didn't give much to him, this little brat taking those small 'affections' all away from him.

His father wanting him to be dead.

His mother not saving him from the beatings and hurtful words.

Looking at his parents listening intently to what Akinari was saying, animated in his movements as he tried to show that he made the last and game winning goal in his little league soccer team, bright smile that people seem to swoon over, seeing his bright brown snake eyes beaming at being the center of attention.......such an attention whore.

Spoiled little fucking brat that he would love to fucking hit.

"Where's big brother?" Akinari questions with a big smile and he takes the first place trophy out of his father's hand, Seiji snapping out of his thoughts with a small jump and looked away, walking himself out of the kitchen and hoped that his father would keep the brat away from him, "I want to show him my trophy and show him how I won! See if he wants to eat ice cream with me!"

'Too fucking happy' was all Seiji could think to himself as he can hear his brother's loud and obnoxious voice as he reached his room, slowly and painfully putting on his clothes and looked at his face in the mirror of his room, seeing it all red, black and blue with welts still covering his whole face, more tears pouring down his face with how hideous and imperfect he looked.

His brother that has the most beautiful and award winning smile.......and then there is him.

He did this to him.

His father made him look like this.

The ugly faced murderer.

This is the exact opposite of his goal to be perfect and have no flaws.......the perfect alpha isn't supposed to have flaws.

Life was somewhat bearable and his Manami was able to help him through it......now she's gone and he's being told that his mother and father wouldn't care if he was dead.

"What's my purpose....." Seiji mutters to himself as he wipes the tears from his eyes, irritating his eyes from the colored contacts, looking into the mirror and bowed his head a little and saw that his natural hair color was starting to show a little, seeing the blond-nearly white hair starting to show as clear as day and knew that he needed to wear his hat and dye the roots of his hair back to the dark brown hair that his mother and father picked out for him to use.......needing to do it asap before his father decides to beat him again, with that thought he pulled out his winter hat from his drawer and set it over his head that covered most of his hair. He then looked into the mirror to make sure that his colored contacts were still in place, adjusting them as he saw a bit of his natural bright green eyes were peaking out when they seemed a little crooked.......he has to cover up his blond hair and green eyes.

Wondering what was so wrong with his natural hair and eye color......he's already seen as a monster right now with his dark brown hair and eyes, his eyes looking nearly black......was it to make him look more like a monster?

Or....

Glaring at the mirror as it hit him that his parents are making him an off brand version of his little brother.

This thought pissing him off to no end and despite how much pain he was in, he grabbed a glass vase that hold soil and his plants and threw it to the opposite side of the room, being able to hear that fucking annoying giggling of his little brother slowly get a little closer to his room. He wanted him to go away, he wanted his mother and father to go away.

'We should have aborted you!'

Placing his hands over his ears and looked to the ground with wide eyes, more tears pouring out his eyes as he drops to his knees.

'You're inferior to Akinari!'

'Pathetic!'

'I don't want you!'

'Your mother doesn't want you!'

'They only 'love' you is because you're a rich kid, there is nothing special about you!'

'MURDERER!' being the first thing his father screamed at him when he saw him and the dog covered in blood.

"Big brother."

Seiji jumps and drops his hands to his side, "what Yuna?"

"Why are you sad?" she questions as she plays with her long raven hair, dark green snake eyes looking at him with worry as she's never seen her big brother seeming so......defeated, makes her heart break.

"Why do you care?" Seiji questions her back, "you were happy walking into this house and don't need be bothered with me, go back to your happy little life."

The young beta sighs as she looks over to her big sister walking over towards the door, the older and brunette beta halting her movements when Yuna shook her head and gestured her to go away. Sara looking worried since the distressed scent was hitting her like a truck and was worried when she saw her mother cleaning up blood from the kitchen floor, but just nods her head since she knows her little sister will start screaming her head off if she tried to get in her way.

Yuna having a bit of an anger problem if things don't go her way.

Knowing how much Yuna likes to have alone time with Seiji, the alpha oddly lets the beta get close to him more than anyone else, Sara was able to get somewhat close to him.......but there was something about Yuna that just made Seiji seem......safe.

Either that or Seiji sees that Yuna feels the most comfortable with him.

She's a bit.....odd.

Sara loves her to death just like she loves Seiji and Akinari, but she did has her quirks.

The eleven year old beta nodded to her five year old sister and grabbed the three years old alpha's hand, stopping him as Yuna closed the bedroom door, Akinari whining as he was trying to go over to his big brother's door, "SISSY!"

"No Aki, big brother isn't in the mood" Sara sighs as she wonders what was wrong with Seiji......guess she will talk to him later once Yuna isn't attached to his hip, frowning and giving a sigh as she worries for him.....doesn't seem to have any friends that aren't her and Yuna, she isn't so sure about Akinari. She sees Seiji glaring at Akinari a lot and sees him holding back a lot for him, at first she thought it was the difference in ages and personalities, Seiji eight and is a quiet and reserved person for the most part, has the occasional happy and energetic and loud moments but is overall quiet and a little shy......she wouldn't say full blown shy as she knows he can verbally destroy someone if he so desires, but he does seem to have difficulty walking up to people here and there. Akinari is a loud and not so shy three year old that doesn't know a stranger, loud and carefree and just loves to have all eyes on him, always wearing an infectious smile and can be heard laughing from across the huge mansion that they live in........even the way they carry themselves is different. She takes it as age and personality.....but for some reason she has a sinking feeling that there is more to it.

Seiji seems to do all he can to avoid and glare at their little brother, Akinari will always be smiling at him......he can see Akinari get a little sad and a bit frustrated when he would bring his soccer ball over to Seiji while he was writing in his journal in their large backyard, seeing him pout and start to cry when Seiji would literally tell him to fuck off. Manami chasing the three year old until Sara will scold Seiji for letting this happen and demand him to call his dog off of their poor brother who just wants to play, seeing the pure giddiness in Seiji's eyes when he would watch his dog try to bite their little brother that was a lot smaller than the big dog, didn't even seemed a bit fazed at the thought of Akinari getting bit......and it worried her.

Only time he seemed somewhat happy these days is when others are being hurt around him......she can see it in his eyes and it makes her worried that her little brother really needs.....like he needs counseling of some sort.

Either sees him trying to not break down crying and angry all the time.

Or he's trying to hold back a smile when someone gets hurt.

And whenever Akinari runs to tell their parents the mean name that Seiji called him, their father always seemed a little too eager to drag Seiji away.....and Seiji always comes out of it with some sort of injury.....narrowing her green snake eyes to the direction of their father laughing at something their uncle told them, from all the way to her brother's room......really getting a little tired of their father as she sees more and more how much their father just......seems a bit too rough with her little brother. It's really starting to bother her as she feels like she's losing Seiji, he wasn't the most excitable person in the world, but there was a point in time where he wouldn't be afraid to give a small and genuine smile, a smile on those adorable chubby cheeks that he used to have. Her brother is a catch and knows a lot of omegas and betas drooling over him, hell she has friends who thought he was going to grow up to be an extremely handsome person, that he would look a lot more adorable if he would smile more. She would love to see him smile more......but not that fake smiles that looked hollow to her.

"Is big brother not feeling good" Akinari looking at his sister with a frown when she just nodded her head, the eleven year old picking up her little brother and set him on her hips and kissed his cheek, smiling at the purr the small alpha gave her, "let him rest for a bit and then you can show off your amazing accomplishment, first place!"

Akinari perks up and hugs his first place trophy, "I did good!"

"Yes you do" Sara giggles as she gives one last look to Seiji's room, sending silent 'I love you's' to her distressed brother, giggling more when Akinari rubs his cheek against his sister's cheek, "I saw you play your heart out and I'm so proud of you for kicking butt out there."

"Can I go outside and show Manami what I did to win?" Akinari questions with a big smile.

Sara never understanding to this day why her little brother keeps on trying to play with that dog when she's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like him all that much, guess he's determined to have that dog like him one day, "daddy said we can't go out to the backyard."

Akinari pouts, "why not?! I think she will like my cool move!"

Sara shook her head and got a little stern with him, "no no sweetie, daddy said that we can't go out there for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

Sara shrugs and runs her hand lovingly through Akinari's light brown hair sticking out everywhere, "I don't know, but he will very VERY upset if you tried to go out there" hating to see his little and emotional brother deflating at that, pecking him on the cheek and started to head to the bathroom, "you stink anyway, lets go take a bath."

Akinari's jaw dropped, "I don't stink!"

Sara smirks, "yes you do weirdo, stinky and SWEATY!"

Akinari looks down and his jaw drops, "I AM!"

Sara chuckles at her dork of a brother, "come on weirdo let's go take a bath, do you want me to join you?"

Akinari nods his head, "yes yes big sissy! I don't like showers but you make them so fun! We sing my favorite songs and I always win with washing my hair first!"

"Yes you do because your always so fast" kissing the top of his head, "after we take a bath we can watch your favorite movie."

"Can we watch big brother's favorite?" Akinari smiles, this taking the beta off guard, "I want to watch a movie with him since he sick!"

She didn't know if that will happen, she could tell just by the distressed scent that Seiji emitted that he definitely had a rough day......and he was home alone with their father and they both seem to have a rocky relationship, but she gave a loving smile at the sweet three year old alpha and kissed his cheek, "I think that's sweet of you."

 

Yuna letting herself be hugged by her big brother as Seiji just seemed to have broken down, gripping onto her pink dress tightly and buried his head in the crook of her neck, the beta girl crying herself the moment Seiji turned to her and she saw his injuries, gripping on his t-shirt. She loved her big brother to death and would do anything to protect him, she asked who hurt him and her told her that he wasn't being careful and fell and hurt himself......she didn't think that was true, but he just seemed to want to cry......so the five year old is letting him cry. He rarely cries and sees her brother as the toughest and most handsome alpha in the world, made her extremely sad when he broke down like this.

"I love you big brother" Yuna sniffs as Seiji pulled his face up to meet hers, bloodshot eyes looking like the world has just beaten him down, kissing the alpha on the nose, "I will always have your back."

Seiji gives out a sniff and looks at his little sister with pleading eyes, "always?"

Yuna gives a small nod and a small smile, "always."

Seiji taking it and cupped her cheeks, Yuna closing her eyes as her big brother kissed her forehead.

 

-End of Flashback-

 

"Oh come on big brother" the raven haired beta giggles as she adjusts her black skin tight dress, showing off her very prominent curves and barely covered her butt, wearing a black jacket over her long sleeved dress, the sleeves going all the way down to her wrists, the jacket not zipped up and showed off her low neckline that showed off her breasts for all to see, her long and wavy raven hair going down all the way down to her bottom, subtle makeup on to bring out her green snake eyes more, a beautiful woman that thrived having attention on her......and it was a bit annoying to the beta that the alpha hasn't looked at her at all for the past couple of hours, the alpha looking at the target on the opposite side of the room that she decided to play the disappearing act on him and everyone else, showing up not too long after he woke up in the early hours of the morning, "just one tincy little look at me?"

"You're fucking annoying" the alpha grunts as he throws the knife up and down in his right hand three times.

"You've been looking at me all day and now the past couple of hours you haven't bothered to" the beta pouts and walks closer to him, "so why not?"

"Cover yourself up and then maybe I might do so."

"Am I that distracting" the beta giggles with a wink, jutting her hip and set her hands out on them, "I mean I know that I'm good looking and all, so I can't say I blame you."

'Dear god it's like being around another Tooru' the alpha looking thoroughly annoyed at the thought.

"Self absorbed little bitch."

The beta snorts and takes a couple of more steps to the alpha, "and you're an arrogant and stubborn man."

"Ouch that fucking hurt" the alpha quirking an eyebrow as he said that in a sarcastic tone, "I know you can do a lot better than that."

The beta smirks as she adjusts her breasts to make them pop out more than they already are, "awwww, you have faith in me~"

"Not necessarily" the alpha says without missing a beat, "deciding to leave and leave your own offspring that is a natural troublemaker just like you out on his own with no form of guidance whatsoever, and then decide to not pick up the phone when I tried to call you to let you know that your son just raped an omega and got his ass beat by the omega's brother that as soon as Kenji was able to slam the door open, then my son and Tooru had to go over to your troublemaking child and get him to shut up and not go near the omega that he decided to get fixated on-"

The beta woman sighs as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, giving a small pout as she was being scolded by her brother.

"-my son had to go over and keep the omega he attacked and all the witnesses and people that knew to keep their fucking mouths shut. Then not too long after everything seemed to be in order after contracts were signed, Tooru decided to put your son to the test to see if we could lessen the reigns on him and took your son-"

"My son has a name you know" the beta pouts.

The alpha's eye twitched, "Ito Yuna, you have no right to just all of sudden give a damn what I call you child since your haven't bothered to keep an eye on your child in the slightest, so don't you DARE" Yuna flinching at the tone of her big brother's voice, "even try to BEGIN to tell me what I can and cannot say, I will call that fucking troublemaking son that doesn't like to listen to anyone, he's too much like you in that aspect."

"Nothing wrong with doing what you want to do" Yuna frowns as she walks closer to the alpha, "there is such a thing call freedom and not having a stick up my ass" the beta having to hold back a smirk as the alpha looked right at her with his piercing dark snake eyes that would send anyone bowing to their hands and knees, her brother being one of the most feared and intimidating alpha in the whole Elite world, Yuna was never all that terrified with the look since he wasn't looking at her with a hint of malice in his eyes, now that look to her would send her running for the hills since nothing ever comes from the hint of malice......since it promises nothing but danger for whoever is in the receiving end of, if anything she finds the look he's giving her with familiar annoyance was something that thrilled her......the fact that he was more open to his emotions to her out of everyone, well more of the 'vulnerable' side is how she should put it, "what" sticking her long snake tongue out with a mischievous look in her eyes that made the alpha's eyes gain intensity, "it's true, you're too serious sometimes and need to let loose just like I like to do, which is where the freedom part comes in."

"You have freedom alright" Seiji grunts, "you're not the one trying to run and make sure that this whole fucking family of troublemakers stays in line and has a good image.....since you know" using his free hand to flick her little sister's head, the beta giving a small whine and rubbed where her brother flicked her head, "the spot for the advisor's spot is going to be MINE."

"And it will be, I know the second the old advisor was found dead in his home.....that it was all you and Tooru's doing" Yuna giving a smirk, bumping her hip along his, "am I right?"

"Well I'm not shocked that you know of all people" Seiji responds, "you know how I operate."

"Aren't you a little nervous that I know" Yuna purrs as her eyes go half lidded, "the fact that I can easily go to the President and tell him that shit that you and Tooru have done."

Seiji plants on a fake sweet smile as he uses his free hand and wraps it around her neck without hesitation, Yuna giving a small gasp and locked eyes with the alpha as she still wore her smirk, "I know you're fucking with me, but you do know EXACTLY what I'm going to do to you if you so much as even TRY to fuck me over" giving her neck a small squeeze, looking down at his baby sister with as they both haven't taken their eyes off of each other, "I know you're an intelligent woman and know how much of a stupid fucking idea it is to fuck with me."

"I do know Jiji" giving a small whine when Seiji squeezed her neck a little more, but this didn't bother her in the slightest that he was doing this to her.

"What have I told you about when it comes to calling me that stupid nickname" Seiji's fake smile growing wider, "just because I let you walk into my home when you came knocking on my door after not being responsive for the past few of months, since you've been so damn busy whoring around" Seiji's eye twitching slightly at that, the beta having a hard time not smirking when she noticed that familiar subtle twitch, "doesn't mean that you can just come in and act like you didn't just leave me to clean up after your annoying fucking son and having to hear our little brother keep whining and whining that Tooru, Suguru and I covered all of our fucking asses because your son is just as horny as you are" bringing their faces closer together with an bigger smile that Yuna knew that he was holding himself back from screaming his head off at her, still trying to control himself even when it's only the two of them in the big mansion, "ever had to have the spoiled little shithead call you almost nonstop until I couldn't handle hearing my stupid phone going off, hearing that annoying little fucking whining over and over to me that I'm not being a decent human being that should put his own nephew in jail, ever had to hear that" smiling so wide that Yuna knew that he was about to explode at the mere thought of having to deal with their little brother, knowing just how much Seiji couldn't stand the brat.

While she found their little brother annoying with his moral superiority and getting everything that he ever wanted, being the main reason why Seiji had such a difficult time growing up.......although she gets highly annoyed of Akinari, she couldn't exactly say she hates him. She can get along with him for the most part.....but if there was one person that just can send Seiji into his mode with the mere mention of said person's name.....it would be Akinari. Seiji always seemed to, although when he was younger he was a little nice to him.......she couldn't really say nice, but in Seiji's standards it would be considered nice.......but all claws came out and his hatred for Akinari really started to become very apparent to her was not too long after Akinari and Kin became engaged and Akinari came out to their parents, that he was letting another fuck him.

That he's letting himself be fucked by alphas for years.

Not to say that she hates two alphas being together, there was something quite sexy to her about to muscle bound alpha's being all sweaty and knotting each other, but it was at the same time......a bit different.

Either way the only person to come out pissed out of the news between the family was Seiji. Akinari decided to sit them all down in their living room of their parent old home, their parents sitting on the nice big, red and fancy couch, Sara sitting next to their mother trying to handle her child what was being a little fussy in her arms while her other children were with Jirou in another room distracting them so all of them, Yuna herself sitting next to their father, which she wasn't the happiest with him at that time......so it wasn't the best time of her life having to sit on the couch with the man who forced her into a marriage that she didn't want. Seiji was making a point to sit on a small chair and not even be close to their parents, since behind closed doors Seiji didn't hide the fact that they piss him off, hell even Sara couldn't be all that angry at their brother for flinging attitude at them, with Yasu sitting on the alpha's lap with their hands intertwined with each other, the omega so loving and sweet and just fit in with the rest of them. Akinari and Kin standing in the middle of the room looking like two nervous wrecks, they all honestly thought that Akinari did something stupid and was just using his best friend as a shield in case yelling, kicking and screaming insured.......but then he said it.

'I'm.......I'm in a relationship with Kin.....' and saw Akinari looking like he was about to break down as he intertwined his and Kin's hands, her little brother looking like he was about to just make a run for it, it was one of the rare times where she has ever seen the alpha look nervous in his life since he's normally a very upfront and confrontational alpha......which is a like their father since their father wasn't one to hesitate to get into a fight and speak his mind, only time he ever did was with the Daishou family elders.

Then again one would be smart to.......well at least most of those fuckers are dead.

And then in all their shocked silence, the alpha then held out a hand with his engagement ring on his finger.

Sara immediately engulfed their little brother in a hug, and boy you could see Akinari let out a big sigh in relief that someone would at least to have their back, Sara has always been a loving and accepting individual so Yuna wasn't surprised that Sara just loved up on their baby brother for being brave and coming out. Yuna was a little weirded out at first and she wasn't going to lie about it, but overall she went up and hugged her brother that she cares for and gave Kin a slap on the back and welcomed him as a member of the Daishou clan, and Kin wasn't a shy individual naturally either, calmer than Akinari but boy can he be blunt as hell, even the alpha gave the same sigh in relief and seemed to almost just as nervous as Akinari was about coming out.....and he and Akinari still needed to come out to his family as well.

Seiji was sitting with the smuggest smile as Yasu came up to hug his brother in law, Yuna knew that he was waiting for Akinari to get his ass chewed out since their father had made it clear in the past that he didn't look at two alphas, two omegas, an alpha male and a beta male and two beta males together in a positive light.

And what ultimately mattered in the end was their parents and what they thought.

Then......the shock of a lifetime happened when their father just smiled at Akinari.

Hugged him.

Told him that he loved him.

Told Kin that he loved him.

Congratulating them.

Their mother doing the same.

And Seiji.....the only one still sitting......ohhh boy she knew that Yasu was going to have to tame the alpha when the two of them headed back their home, because at that point that was the most she's seen her brother looked taken off guard, how shocked and pissed he looked. Akinari looks over to him with a hopeful smile and was hoping to have his big brother's love and acceptance, but all Seiji did was give a look and walked himself out to their parents backyard with Jirou......and from what Jirou told her when she and Yasu asked how he was doing, he said he looked demonic and ready to snap someone's head off. Seiji didn't talk to Jirou and the alpha saw that Seiji just didn't want to be messed with, and for the fact that the rest of the kids in the backyard were scared, since their uncle Seiji was always seen as scary by them.....so yeah they were nervous with their pissed uncle who could easily snap at them at any moment and went back inside.

Yuna didn't see him as overreacting, she knew EXACTLY why her big brother was pissed......and it wasn't just the fact that he didn't like two alphas going at it with each other.

"I have had to clean up after your child and also Sara's oldest" Seiji says, "so I don't have a stick up my ass, I'm too busy making sure that all you assholes stay in line and not make our family look bad, which is ultimately going to make me look bad since I'm head of this fucking family if I allow you all to run wild" placing his forehead on hers as they both still had eyes locked on each other, "if anything you owe me big time for keeping your only child from tarnishing not only his own image, but also yours the rest of the family."

"I do" Yuna purrs as she gives a small gulp at the intimidating presence of the alpha all up in her face, his scent in her face that it difficult to not bow down to the man, "whatever you need."

Seiji gives her a soft simle at what she said as he was glad that his little sister was willing to do anything for him, always so obedient despite her being a pain in the ass when she wants to go out on her adventures for months at a time, "good girl, always know what to say to put me in a good mood" pulling back and forced to keep his eyes on her face, "but I'm dead serious that you owe me."

Yuna giving a smile and nods, "I know you are and I will be willing to do ANYTHING to make you happy" giving him a thumbs up.

"Good" Seiji says, "now if you would please not take your vacations, that would be amazing."

Yuna threw her head back with a loud groan, "come on!"

"I find it to be unfair that you go out so you can fuck around in different countries" Seiji says as he sets his his free hand on his hip, the other throwing the knife up and down three times, "you do have responsibilities out here in your own home, you know that right?"

Yuna pouts.

"A kid that needs to be straightened out."

"I think he does fin-"

"Need I remind you he raped an omega and stabbed him on the fucking hand when he got pissed that Kenji is dating the omega" Seiji looking at her with a deadpan expression, "if you call that 'doing well' then yeah he's winning the gold fucking medal."

Yuna rolls her eyes and crosses her hands in front of her breasts, "no need to get sarcastic."

"I will do as I fucking please" Seiji respond.

"Where is he at anyway?" Yuna questions, "I went to the house to talk to him about what the fuck happened that landed him in the hospital."

"Oh so you actually want to talk to your own child."

"I love him."

"Not enough if you just seriously just left him to be on his own devices for the majority of his life" Seiji narrowing his eyes slightly at his little sister, "and not looking annoyed every time he wanted to have your attention and not snip at him when he's having a meltdown" Yuna's pout deepening, "not act like he's the most problematic person to ever exist when he slit his fucking wrist when he tried to kill himself."

Yuna taking a deep breath as she willed away the image of the deep gash in her son's wrist.

"He acts out a lot is mainly because he wants YOUR attention, not your ass of a husband" Seiji says in a cold tone, looking at the beta with intensity that she honestly had a hard time not dropping to the floor and doing the one thing that she knows she's an expert at to make her brother happy with her again, "can't say I blame Daizo, I mean who would want to be around a man that just was annoying as fuck and raped you on your wedding night."

Yuna tensing up as she did as much as she could to not think about that night, the dark look in her brother's eyes show that even after all these years........he still hasn't forgiven his brother in law for doing that to her.

And she couldn't be more thankful for getting support in that area.

"Where is that pain in the ass" Seiji questions.

Yuna just shrugs, "he just told me that he was out on business."

"Huh..." Seiji's dark look still not going away as she can see the wheels turning his head, "....guess I need to contact him since I have a few choice words for him ignoring me all this time, at least you're here since you know you pissed me off."

Yuna nods, "well......do I need to lure him back with sex or something, he and I haven't slept with each other in a while and I know he would jump at the chance."

"Just as long as his nasty ass hands stay off of you, then I think that can be arranged" Seiji responds with a nod that made Yuna's heart pound in her chest at that.

"Where is Daizo?"

"School."

Yuna's eyes widening a bit, "he's at Tooru's school?!"

"Well he disobeyed us, kind of like you have a tendency to do" Seiji quirking an eyebrow at her about that, "he's a lot like you."

"Well not just me....." Yuna looking off to the side with pursed lips, "he's a lot like his daddy."

"You mean the REAL father, his REAL father that doesn't know that he got you pregnant, the REAL father that you got lucky that he didn't inherit his father's real eye color otherwise you would have been royally screwed and a lot of explaining to the media" Seiji giving his sister a look, "you know, someone that used to live in my house for a short period of time that you decided to start an affair with him that was on and off for years."

"You have to throw that back in my face everytime that comes up?"

"Well preferably I would have the alpha that you had an affair with marry you since I actually have no problem with him, but for the mere fact that our father made that deal with the Daizo family years ago and divorces are looked frowned upon and make you look bad" Seiji grunts with an annoyed expression, "unless you're Tooru, two divorces and still has everyone eating out of the palm of his hands, to me he's one that can pull off divorces since omegas and beta women can all crawl up to sleep with his horny ass."

Yuna giggles, "that didn't stop him with his marriage to Yuri."

"I know" Seiji responds with an annoyed expression, "still amazes me how he never was outed by the people that he slept with."

"Well he knows how to pick'em and does have a hold on people like you do" Yuna smiles, "you are a darling of the media."

Seiji looks off to the side at the smile that the beta gave, awkwardly patting his little sister's head, "stop."

Yuna unable to help but giggle at her brother, happy that she's the only person, besides Yasu when he was still alive, who gets to see a more toned down Seiji. How all these betas and omegas wanting to get their hands on him and be with him behind closed doors......but they won't.

Proud that her brother still lets her into his house.

He always did have a hard time telling her no.

"Will I get to be able to see Daizo?"

"You will have to talk to Tooru about that" Seiji says, "although even though I don't know why you bother after all these years."

"He's my son and I want to talk to him myself" Yuna whines, "isn't that too much to ask?"

"What suddenly changed while you were out and about that now you want to spend some time with him?"

Yuna shrugs, "I just do, and I know what Tooru has those omegas in the school do and what he likes to do to people who disobey him....." giving a small frown, ".....ok I just want to talk to him, is that too much to ask?"

"Not too much to ask" narrowing his eyes at her, "just what is going on?"

"Well....." looking down and lightly kicked the ground in her black high heels, knowing that it was pointless to try and hide anything from him since no matter how long it takes, the alpha will always get his answers......plus she knows that he has a right to know, ".....you know you and I spent some quality time with each other a week and a half before I went out and about...."

Seiji nods as he threw the knife up and down three more times before he threw the knife to the target that was on the other side of the room without looking, hitting it right on target that it honestly doesn't cease to amaze the beta with what all the things that the alpha can do, knowing that her brother has an assortment of weapons that he's skilled in using. She knows that his favorites are the bow and arrow, and using razor sharp wires that can easily slice through flesh and bone.......dangerous, but hey she doesn't have an issue it.

If anything she likes it a lot.

"I found out some news......"

"News that made you leave?" Seiji narrowing his dangerous snake-like eyes at her even more, the beta tensing up as she hopes he will let her make it up to him......and maybe.....maybe be happy?

Yuna nodded as she adjusted her dress that exposed her breasts more, Seiji looking up at the ceiling, "yes sir."

"Go change."

"Oh come on big brother" Yuna whines as she wraps an arm around her brother's waist from behind and rested her head on his back, "after I tell you."

"If this is the only reason why yo-"

"No it isn't" Yuna grumbles, "if anything I miss the shit out of you."

"Then why on earth did you decide to stay away that long if you missed me that much" Seiji crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I honestly wouldn't be too pissed if Sara were still alive" both of the siblings frowns deepened at the thought of their big sister, if there was one thing that he, Yuna and Akinari can be all on the same page about, it's that they all love, adore and miss their big sister a lot, "at least she would have kept Akinari from pissing me off, but instead I got the annoying little shithead to deal with while you were in the Bahamas, Italy, Hawaii and whatever fucking places that you decided to go to with the money that your husband gives you, that you take from men that you fuck and from money that I give you since you're obsessed with money money money from everyone and everything that comes in your line of sight."

Yuna gives a small sigh and rubbed her cheek along his back, sliding her hands up and broke apart his arms that were crossed in front of his chest and intertwined their hands, ".....don't be mad...."

Seiji lets go of their intertwined hands and turned himself around right when he was about to get the message without her having to say a word, Seiji looking aggravated that she wasn't spilling it, "you better tell me this instant if I have to go and murder someone for threatening you or if they want to try anything with me."

She had to stop herself from smiling at the thought that he would kill for her......well she already knows, deep down Seiji is one that feels a lot and not ice cold like a lot of people in the Elite world seem to think of him, "you were about to get your answer until you let go."

It was starting to register to him, his eyes widening when he was starting to process it, 'no no no no no, no fucking way!'

Hearing his dogs in the living room barking as Yuna opened her mouth, Seiji snapping his head to the door and gave a sharp whistle and snapped at his three dogs, "what have I told you before, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Yuna flinching before giving an amused expression at Seiji and his three large dogs, the dogs immediately listening to their 'master' when the alpha raised his voice, "go outside now" he orders and Yuna genuinely impressed when she heard the dogs all listening to Seiji and could hear the clattering of their big paws getting faint as Seiji pressed a button on a device on his wrist that the beta is guessing that opens the door to the backyard, snapping his head back to his little sister with an 'are you serious?' look.

"All you had to do was look down."

Seiji about to drop his eyes down when he heard the doorbell ring three times, knowing there was only one person that would do that three times like he would.

"Go change" Seiji says as he snaps his head away from the beta, Yuna giggling at the unfamiliar panic in the alpha's eyes on his stoic expression, zipping up her jacket as she ignored him to change and went over to see who was at the door. Seiji rolling his eyes when his sister just zipped up her jacket and ignored him, even with the smallest of things she still likes to be fucking difficult, opening the door and wore his stone cold expression when his eyes look down to meet his son's eye, "what is your business?"

Daishou did everything in his power to not cry.....knowing that he couldn't beg for his father to save him, Osamu watching him like a hawk as he sets the stage for why he was going to be M.I.A for a bit......for how long? Hell he doesn't even know, but he knows as soon as he gets out.....the world was going to know that he was pregnant, that he's with Tooru.....and his father?

He doesn't even want to be in his father's line of sight when it comes time for him to learn.

After he was hit more as Tooru threw his fit, Tooru made sure to pack the amega's things while Manabu helped put makeup on him to hide the damage that Tooru did to him, actually happy that it was winter right now so he can easily cover his whole body up in heavy clothes and jackets.

Before he opened his mouth to speak, Yuna saw who it was and gave a happy squeal and shoved Seiji out of the way that sent the alpha slamming into the wall, Daishou looking shocked, "aunt Yuna?!"

"My baby Suguru!" she screams in happiness as she plants a big kiss on her nephew's cheek and gave him a big hug and let him go, Daishou thankful that he packed on clothes so she didn't feel his breasts, his growing stomach and the warmth that his little one's just emitted when they felt the quick loving hug, glad that she let go as they sent their love out to Yuna, "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I-It's good to see you too" Daishou really having to hold back on crying.

"You're new hair looks amazing on you" Yuna sings as she ran through his raven hair, "tryna look like me?" giving him a wink.

Daishou could only blush as Seiji gently shoves his sister to the side as he sends her a glare for the shove, giving a low growl, "you're fucking lucky you know."

Yuna gives a small blush and nods, singing "I know" as she grabs her nephew's hand and drags him into the house.

Seiji looking at his son with a raised eyebrow, "so you went through with dyeing your hair."

Daishou tenses up a bit, "yes sir I did, figured I would make a first good impression."

Seiji eyebrow raising a bit more, "so they called you for your business?"

Daishou nodding as he takes a deep breath, he and his father having things arranged once he heard that his son was going to be out of town for business and needed to go over them before he gets dragged to the school, "it's time."

 

-

 

"Futakuchi!" Daichi calls out as Futakuchi makes it out of the underground cellar after the brunette got one of the gang members to open unlock the door for him to leave the house, the younger alpha NEEDING to be out of the same room as those three motherfuckers that, in his mind, are the main ones at fault for where Daishou is right now, Futakuchi and Daichi now outside of the house as the cold air blew and snow coming down a little harder in the night sky, "you need to calm down."

Futakuchi halted his movements to the vehicles parked out in the back, "why should I?"

Daichi gives a small sigh as Futakuchi was willing to tone it down a notch with him, "because getting yourself all riled up and overly emotional isn't going to get us anywhere closer to our goal on saving Suguru. We need to stay calm, cool and collected and think clearly to figure out where we're going from here."

Futakuchi clenched his eyes shut and gave a small shiver at the cold wind blowing, hands balled into fists, "I don't see a point."

His voice cracking making it difficult for Daichi to not just engulf the younger alpha in a hug on the spot, would have already......but he feels like he would have been shoved away and almost slapped just like Futakuchi shoved Akinari away and looked like he was wanting to do more than that, "we will save him Futakuchi, this isn't something that I'm saying just to make you feel better and baby you" Futakuchi setting his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, biting his bottom lip as he felt more tears well up in his eyes and kept his back turned to his boss, "you know damn well that I don't like to sugarcoat things and I can't stand lying-"

"Question."

Daichi jumping a bit as the younger alpha interrupted him, normally he would get a little irked by it, but considering the situation and the normally calm Futakuchi all emotional, which is something that is new to him since he's never seen the younger alpha this worked up, he decided to let it slide. The most Futakuchi would be to getting upset before this whole situation started was him bitching when a camera wasn't bending to his will within the first minute or two working with it, but he's never seen the alpha cry and start yelling and screaming before all of this madness, then when Oikawa and the others started to work at the hotel is when he saw a vindictive nature seep through and saw how the younger alpha expressed a large disliking to Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari......although Oikawa seemed to get the brunt of the vindictive and angry side that the younger alpha has never really displayed, he's displayed annoyance and usually had a smartass comment for anything and everything a person had to say and do, but full blown willingly to engage in an argument was something that Daichi hadn't witnessed in the younger alpha before, he's just saw a normally quiet and to himself Elite alpha who wanted to work at his and his father's hotel, that he's a hard worker and seemed content all the same with being in the security office messing with cameras and going over footage all the time.......and of course he had to thank his husband Suga for finding the alpha while he was job searching. The fact that he was an Elite, his husband finding and recommending him and Daichi's father is good friends with Akinari made it easy for Futakuchi to get the job.....he would have to have royally fuck up to lose his job. Although according to Akinari, the vindictive nature of his nephew is nothing shocking and he's been a witness to the alpha going at it with multiple alphas and has learned that Futakuchi was a bit of a shitstarter when he wants to be, so apparently stay on his good side and shit will get done and he will be respectful as possible, get on his shit list and he won't hesitate to push all your buttons.

Apparently he wasn't afraid of getting into a fist fight if you piss him off enough.

So now that he thinking back to all the things that Akinari has told him, he knew that he shouldn't be all that surprised to see Futakuchi raising his voice and showing more emotion other than boredom or irritation with the occasional smile when being praised. Now thinking back the conversations with Akinari in the past, how he told him information that normally the regular citizens of this country wouldn't even hear and knows some of the inner workings of the Elite world, he guesses he would have to blame Futakuchi suppressing some emotions due to living in the world. Although he's noticed Futakuchi is more open with his emotions and even Akinari has told him that, that Futakuchi has always had a different mindset and wanting to go a different direction with his career and life is different than most.....and Daichi can see it and explains a lot of things about the younger alpha.

"What's the question" Daichi sighs as he stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket, starting to freeze his ass off, but knew that Futakuchi won't come back in the house with him at the moment, so he's toughing it out right now to see what he can do to help the distressed and pissed off alpha.

"Why did you not say something?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow, "say something about what?"

"Suguru" Futakuchi states as his heart pounds and aches at the thought of the one he loves, placing a hand over his heart and a single tear rolled down his cheek, Daichi now knowing where the younger alpha was getting at and knew that he was probably going to be snipped at for not saying anything about Daishou's pregnancy and rare secondary gender right when he found out, "you've known about his pregnancy and his gender before the rest of us, I'm not even counting Kita and his gang in this right now since that's another whole thing that Kita couldn't control and I'm in no position to be getting pissed and questioning him, right now I'm questioning you on why you didn't say anything to my uncle and I" turning his head to the side with a hurt expression in his bloodshot eyes, Daichi unable but to help but wince at the heartbreaking look on the young alpha's face, "after you saw the two of us express worry and you knew how desperate we were to find out what was going on with him. You knew that my cousin is pregnant with five pups, you knew that he was different from everyone else and you didn't bother to tell us so we could be able to properly help him out."

Daichi knew that he couldn't deny it, he knew and he didn't say anything.......this is exactly why he doesn't like keeping secrets, he figures life would be a lot simpler if things just get told to others and that everyone is in the loop, to avoid this right here.....because he feels like he's not going to be all that 'credible' in Futakuchi's eyes to be helping and convincing him to go back in to talk to the others.

Lying and avoiding situations just make things more troublesome to him.

"Why didn't you tell any of us as soon as you found out?"

The older alpha locking eyes with the younger alpha, "I so wanted to tell the two of you guys, believe me when I tell you that I wanted to tell you all straight out of the gate, I was so willing to drive your cousin's ass over to your house and made him tell you what was troubling him."

Futakuchi nodded, knowing that Daichi isn't one to lie and in all honesty, even though he didn't want anyone to follow him out and bother him, he was glad that it was Daichi since he's one of the very few people that he can even stand to be around right now.

"But your cousin started to have a breakdown after I expressed him needing to tell you and the others" Daichi frowns as he thought back to the night in the hospital, now understanding what was going on behind the scenes with Tooru raping the amega.......forcing a bond on the poor guy that it made Daichi feel all the more guilty for not saying anything sooner, that the amega was in deeper trouble than any of them could even imagine, feeling nothing but agony for Daishou, "he literally got on his hands and knees and bowed to Suga and I to not saying anything."

More tears welling up in Futakuchi's eyes at the thought.

"He kept on telling the two of us that he would pay off my house, all of the bills, pay for our girls schooling, send the two of us and our girls off to vacation somewhere nice.....he kept on listing off so many things that he would do for the two of us and was crying so freaking hard that it sent my husband into a crying mess himself, since my husband is an empath as you learned."

Futakuchi's eye twitching at that, remembering Suga mentioning that at one point.....and the fact that Suga was sent into a crying fit due to his cousin being in that much pain makes him even more desperate to hold onto him.....but he can't.

His cousin is in pain.....he's in pain and pregnant.......he's in pain, pregnant and branded by Tooru.....

Unable but to help choke out a sob.

"So Suga was feeling all of the inner turmoil that was plaguing your cousin" Daichi continues as he shuffles from side to side, "and Suga just wanted to do whatever he could to calm down Suguru and his babies."

Futakuchi nods as more tears pour down his cheeks, feeling the warmth of Daishou's babies on his hand when he touched his cousin's stomach not too long......not too long before he pushed him down the hill. Feeling his upper arm sting from getting stabbed, being able to hear that manic laugher, see the seductive smile and how he kept calling him a rapist......Futakuchi unable to hold back the tears as took a shaky step back when Daichi took a step towards him with a worried look on his face.

"He.....he was so insistent that we would do so" Daichi's frown deepening as he saw the younger alpha before him about to break down into a sobbing mess again, seeing tears coming down more and more, but the younger alpha just doesn't seem to want help from him.....or from anyone at this point and Daichi knew he shouldn't be surprised......all though he was extremely curious as to why he's blaming his own uncle, cousin and Oikawa after the two of them were finally working on getting along with each other and thought that the two of them were doing so well with their progress.......what happened, "it was two against one and I honestly was fighting to get him to tell, but the more insistant I was, the more scared and desperate he became.....and now it's easy to see why with what we've learned."

Futakuchi bowing his head and gave a nod.

"He was insistent that he was going to tell you at some point" Daichi continues, Futakuchi biting his bottom lip as he kept his eyes to the snow covered ground below him, "you and everyone else was going to have to know at some point since his stomach is going to keep on getting bigger and bigger at a quick pace with five pups in his stomach, told me that he was going to work up to tell you.......I told him that he was going to have to do it soon since at that time we thought that he was going to be doing this all on his own with a help of a private doctor."

Futakuchi snapped his head up with a questioning look.

"Hell I know I gave him the same look you're giving me right now" Daichi giving him a sad smile, "we asked who the father was and he just told us, which Suga and I figured out that it was total bullshit when we first started this investigation of sorts with you all, that he went out for a drink and got drunk with a random alpha that he didn't even know the name of, said that they had sex and he woke up in the morning and the alpha was gone."

'Pulled that dumb story from out of his ass' the brunette thought to himself.

"He said that he had a private doctor with him at the time" Daichi says before Futakuchi could open his mouth to ask him about that, "so I guess that it made it a little bit easier for Suga and I to let him hold off from the information a little bit longer. But we had a condition for him that the Suga and I needed to keep an eye on him otherwise we would go straight to you, after some hesitation he let us be apart of his life and Suga became his assistant......then we learned yesterday that Tooru was the private doctor" Futakuchi really not being able to stand to hear Tooru's name right now, that scary and powerful son of a bitch just seems to have it out for him.

First the torture that he suffered at the hands of the alpha, nearly dying who knows how many times.

Forced him into an act that he didn't want to do when it came to his last test to 'free' him of his alpha loving ways.

Now he raped, impregnated and forced the love of his fucking life into a bond and from what it sounded like......it sounded like from what Daishou told him that he wasn't going to be seeing him anytime soon.

'Promise me that you will stop trying to save me.'

Gritting his teeth harder at that.

'I love you too much to get hurt.'

'You're hurting me so much right now by running away from me' Futakuchi inwardly responds to the memory that's playing in his head, really missing his voice......his lips.....his fucking warmth.....he misses him so much and it's driving him insane right now, 'I love you so fucking much that I'm hurting that you're not with me right now.'

'Forget about me.'

"How can I forget you" Futakuchi mumbles to himself as he started to tremble on the spot, Daichi running up to him when the younger alpha dropped to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands, "HOW CAN I FORGET YOU, I WAS RAISED WITH YOU SINCE THE MOMENT I CAME INTO THIS FUCKING WORLD YOU SELFISH SNAKE!"

Daichi dropping to the ground with him and was about to grab the alpha to pull him in for a hug when Futakuchi dropped his hands to the snowy ground, looking at the older alpha with a pissed off expression that made Daichi halt his movements, "Ken-"

"Don't you fucking touch me" Futakuchi snarls......seriously just not in the mood anymore.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"A little" Futakuchi responds, "but more importantly I just want to be alone right now, I need people to leave me alone, unless we can get back the one person that I love right at this very fucking moment then I don't want to hear it."

Daichi dropping his hands to the ground and sighs, "I wo-"

"Kenji."

Futakcuhi's face morphing into pure rage at the new voice as he heard the door that he and Daichi came out of closed, Daichi taken back by the face that he made, the same kind of rage that he displayed before he stormed out of the room, didn't know that this young alpha could come off so intimidating until now and made a mental note to not try anything with this alpha. It's always the quiet ones that end up being the most intimidating.......that's what it's starting to look like since he's more intimidated by Futakuchi than he is Akinari when he's pissed.

"There is a reason why I came outside and not stayed in that room for one more fucking second" Futakuchi growls as he slowly stands himself up, locking eyes with his uncle, his uncle looking like he was crying his eye out, Oikawa and Iwa behind their uncle, Kuroo still on the inside as he cracked the door open with Bokuto next to him to listen in on what's going on, Ojiro coming down with the alphas to make sure to separate anyone that decides to get into a fight, Ojiro having to take a deep breath as he can still hear the crying in his head of the other members mourning over the loss of their brother......Atsumu wails being especially painful to listen to, having to drag the blond off of Oomimi's dead body when Atsumu's grabbed their dead brother's shoulders and started to shake them and demanded that he would stop fucking with them and wake up. He could tell that Tobio was really affected by the blond alpha's crying as he just stared wide eyed at direction of his crying ex and dead friend, Tobio getting along with Oomimi really well when Tobio was over a lot when the omega and Atsumu used to date, and he knew that even though Tobio would more than likely deny it, he could tell that Tobio wanted to go over and hug Atsumu. Hell Nao was trying to but was kept back since Tobio didn't want Nao to see the bloody mess and a freshly dead and bloody corpse, Tobio having to leave the room to try and calm him down, could see Konoha telling after convincing his omega that he would be fine to move on his own, so Semi went off to help Tobio with helping with Nao in the playroom, Keiji deciding to stand next to and help Kita and Suna, which Ojiro can tell that they're deeply affected.....they may not be crying, but they're as sure as hell shocked and hurt by the turn of events. Ojiro sighs as he knows that along with having to deal with the betrayal of Osamu, is going make things even more difficult than they already are.......Osamu betraying them feels like a stab in the back........they lost a brother, their 'Dark Horse'.......and now they lost another brother.....Ojiro was having enough of a difficult time trying to hold himself together......that was someone that he grew up with since they were little ones themselves, played together, fought together, were there to stand up and with Kita when he first took over after the death of Suguru.......clenching his eyes shut at the thought of their old leader.......how much they're starting to lose is not easy to deal with, not something that he wants to accept.

Being able to tell Suna was still processing.

Being able to tell that Kita is more than likely is going to start blaming himself.

He knew Atsumu is going to be more of an emotional wreck than he already is going to be, making sure to tell Ginjima to throw away any alcohol that they have in the house, not hide, throw away. Atsumu is good at finding shit once he's determined enough, with his problems in the past and how he would look for hours upon hours to find the alcohol he desired, it would be smart to dump the alcohol down the drain and throw out the glass bottles and keep a sharp eye on him.

"Get the fuck away from me" Futakuchi growls to his uncle and cousins, "I don't want to be near you guys."

Akinari flinched at that but took a deep breath, trying to make himself not snap back at the child who is clearly on edge right now, "I know you don't want to be-"

"Then fuck off."

"Kenj-"

"Don't you call me by my first name and act like we've spoken to each other everyday for the past few years" Futakuchi interrupted with a rage filled eyes, seeing the people who drove the fucking person he loved away, drove him away and casted him out when all he wanted was someone to fucking love and mourn the death of his mate with him........he just wanted love and some understanding, his cousin got it from him and Daizo, the two of them were there with him through it all.....it was these motherfuckers that he REALLY needed that support from as well and got hurt and rejected because of it, "you assholes all left and didn't even bother to try to contact Daishou and I until I" pointing to himself, "saved YOUR" pointing to Oikawa looking like he was doing everything in his power to not pop off at the younger alpha, "omega when he was being raped by Daizo, literally right before we ran up when Tobio pressed the panic button the very first fucking thing you started to do was bitch and make fun of me for being a 'druggie'" looking at the older alpha with disgust as old rage from his youth was starting to pour out of him for everyone witnessing this fight to see, Oikawa flinching at that, "which is a fucking rumor that YOU FUCKING STARTED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FUCKING LIKE ME!"

"After yo-"

Tobio walking up to the alphas on the outside, rubbing his small swollen stomach to sooth his little omega inside of him, Aito emitting warmth in appreciation and happy to bond with mommy and Tobio could tell that the calmer setting was definitely helping his little one not be stressed out like him.......which didn't help his guilt since the last thing that he wanted was to stress out any of his children. His other hand rubbed his forehead as his headache was still bothering him along with his broken nose......him and his nose just not having any luck these days. He was going to see how this was all going after he and Semi got Nao to lay down and nap with Isamu and the other little ones, Semi saying that he would stay and help inside with the others while he went to go check to help support his fiance and see if he could talk to Futakuchi. Not being able to comprehend what he must be feeling......he wouldn't know and didn't even want to know how it felt.....and Futakuchi has been such a good person to him that he would feel extremely rude if he didn't try to help him out.

He saw his big brother, Bokuto at the door along with Ojiro to let the gang member outside when Futakuchi's voice raised, seeing Kuroo and Bokuto follow Ojiro and Tobio couldn't help but frown at it. He placed his hand on the wall as he felt his legs start to wobble, biting his bottom lip as he opened the door slightly to see an angry Futakuchi glaring daggers into his fiance.......are they going to start fighting again?

Tobio gives an aggravated sigh if that was the case.

Ojiro spotting the omega sticking his head out the door a little as, Tobio looking over to the alpha and the two of them locked eyes briefly.......Ojiro wondering if it would be a good idea for a pregnant and still in distress omega near all these loud, angry and aggressive alphas.

He didn't think it was a good idea......but then again just keep him inside the house then it shouldn't?

Not like anything that probably hasn't been said before is going to come into this conversation, right now it's between the Elites and he thinks it would be good for Tobio to know what's going on so he can help calm his alpha down later.

Daichi grabbing Futakuchi as he started to move towards the three alphas all his rage, pain and frustrations were focused on, Futakuchi thrashing in his hold that made Kuroo and Bokuto stare wide eyed at the younger alpha.....wondering what happened between him and Daishou when the two of them were alone. Kuroo looking over to Akinari.....remembering at the restaurant how Kenta got onto Akinari about who he assumed it was about Daishou and how he.......Kuroo's heart hurting when he remembered that Kenta said that said person......which with all the shit that's been going down.....he's going to say Daishou, about how Daishou tried to drown himself years back.......

'Does Futakuchi know?!' the raven haired alpha thinking with wide eyes as he looked over to a pissed off Futakuchi, not knowing how much of a good idea it is to mention that to this younger alpha at this moment, knowing that it would set him of even more, looking over to Iwa and Oikawa staring at the younger alpha in shock and.....and they're still looking guilty....they fucking did something. Kuroo has learned that when Futakuchi gets upset and worked up, it's usually for a reason, and for the fact that something seemed to have happened between the four, well six once you add in Daishou and Daizo, he's been getting hints this whole time that since this whole situation started and to say the least it was driving him nuts.

He wasn't going to stop Futakuchi from pouring his heart out, because he has a feeling that Futakuchi doing this will help fill in the gaps that he and the rest of the group is missing, this will be filling up that gap that Kenta brought up that even the strong willed and ready to throw down Akinari couldn't even fight against; especially against someone that he despised.

He was ready to endure more guilt for his and Daishou's rocky past......but he's going to work through it.

As hopeless as this situation seems with Daishou being branded......he knew that there was going to be something......there was always.....ALWAYS going to be an opening....a loophole of sorts that he's going to find, find Tooru's weakness and use it against him to get Daishou back and stop whatever madness that Tooru has cooking up.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY FATHER DID TO ME AS SOON AS WORD GOT AROUND THAT I WAS APPARENTLY SNORTING UP COKE AND TAKING METH?! HUH?!" Futakuchi screams at him as tears poured out uncontrollably out of his eyes, nothing but clear pain as the painful memory played in his mind, feeling his hair being yanked as he was dragged by his hair to his father's room while his mom wasn't there, being able to feel one painful hit after another and all the demeaning words thrown at him that made his growing depression even worse than it already was, Oikawa looking even more guilty and feeling all the shame of his actions from when he was younger affect.....seeing it affect the one person that he grew up with, seeing the pain that he caused Futakuchi he displayed....and for what?

Because Futakuchi hurt his knee.

Because Futakuchi upset him, he decided that in return of hurting him and kept him away from volleyball for a period of time, that if he couldn't be happy......then Futakuchi wasn't allowed to be happy.

He was vindictive.

A piece of shit that acted exactly like his father when he was pissed......the 'you hurt me so I'm going to hurt you back' mentality.

A fucking bad one to have.

Oikawa gulping, "what did he do?"

Having a pretty good idea of what happened knowing Jirou's temper.

Tobio looking over to Oikawa with wide eyes as he heard what was being said, he would like to say he would disbelieve what Futakuchi was saying......but Futakuchi isn't one to make up this sort of thing. Oikawa also told him that he wasn't the best person in the world when he was younger.......so hearing that Oikawa did that to Futakuchi and the fact that his fiance wasn't denying it......Tobio unable to help but to place a hand over his heart as he wasn't liking what he was hearing right now.

Oikawa clueless that Tobio was behind him and the other alphas.

"HE DRAGGED ME TO HIS FUCKING ROOM AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME, BEAT ME SO FUCKING BAD THAT I NEEDED TO BE HOSPITALIZED" Futakuchi cries as Daichi looks at him with wide eyes, engulfing the younger alpha in a hug as he still held him back from attempting to attack the other Elites, Oikawa looking down in shame as he couldn't look at Futakuchi in the eyes, Akinari looking horrified along with Kuroo and Bokuto, Iwaizumi giving a pained look as he knew he should've reached out to Futakuchi after Oikawa decided to be petty and make their animosity against each other grow, should have beat Oikawa more and should have visited Futakuchi instead of leaving him to think that he didn't give a damn, "I HAD TO LIE TO OTHERS AND TELL THEM THAT I WAS BEING CLUMSY, HAD TO LIE TO DAISHOU AND THAT'S A HARD FUCKING THING TO DO, HAD TO LIE TO DAIZO WHO WAS THREATENING ON BEATING THE SHIT ABOUT WHO DECIDED TO SPREAD THIS LIE ABOUT ME, HE HAD A KNIFE AND EVERYTHING READY AND I WAS HONESTLY CONTEMPLATING ON LETTING HIM GO AFTER YOU" pointing to Oikawa who looked like he was about to throw up with all these emotions of guilt and shame, for once not having anything to say......he knew that he didn't have a right at this point......he hurt him and Daishou......he was no better than his father.

A tear rolling down his cheek at the thought of it.

"MY FATHER TOLD ME I WAS A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT TO HIM, HOW MUCH HE FUCKING COULDN'T STAND ME AND WAS ON MY ASS ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING THAT I HONESTLY FELT LIKE I COULDN'T BREATH, AND YOU HAD TO DO IT AROUND THE TIME WHERE I WAS ALREADY FEELING SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN SINCE MY MOTHER WAS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL.....SHE WAS DYING ON ME AND ALL YOU AND MY FATHER CARED ABOUT WAS MAKING ME AS MISERABLE AS POSSIBLE!"

Another tear rolled down his cheek......remembering just how much Futakuchi and Sara were two peas in a pod......how crushed Futakuchi was when his mother passed away....he wasn't there for Futakuchi.

"NOW......NOW YOU MADE IT WORSE" pointing to the three alphas in front of him, all three Elites looked life had beaten them, "DAISHOU NEEDED YOU ASSHOLES, HE NEEDED YOU ALL SO MUCH, HE DIDN'T JUST NEED DAIZO AND I, HE NEEDED YOU THREE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

All three of tensing up.

"HE NEEDED YOU THREE SO FUCKING MUCH" Futakuchi wailes as he drops to his knees on the snow again, "HE NEEDED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I...." Akinari closing his eye and placed a hand over his mouth, taking a shaky breath as tears kept pouring down his cheek, ".....a lot...."

Futakuchi looking at Akinari breaking down with a pissed off look, letting out a few coughs at all the yelling he just did......irking him that now Akinari an the others are shedding tears for him.

Deciding to do so when it's too late.

'I'm unsaveable' being able to hear Daishou say in his head, choking out another sob and felt his heart hurt so much that he didn't know how long he will be able to stand it.....it hurts.....it's hurts too much.

Seeing an image of the look of hopelessness on Daishou's face flash through his mind, giving a low growl as he grits his teeth harder.

Kuroo and Bokuto looking at each other from the corner of their eyes with shock, both of them both on the same page that this.....there is a lot more to this than Daishou just 'creating' drama between all of them in his manic state, that there was so much that happened that Daishou was bringing up old rage that Futakuchi had buried beneath the surface from what he remembered when he and Akinari both saw the bond mark on Daishou in the forest.

Tobio looking over to Oikawa with wide eyes as he saw his shaking form.

"I realize that he did" Akinari speaking up as Oikawa and Iwa to lost in their thoughts and guilt to be able to speak up, Akinari knowing that Futakuchi was in the right to be upset at this point, right to point his fingers at them.....this guilt has been eating him alive......he didn't bother to communicate with Daishou at all when Hisahito killed himself, did all he could to avoid him. During all of that.....he knew he, Oikawa and Iwa drove him to the inner circle of the dangerous Powerhouse Elites......drove his poor nephew to Tooru, to Seiji, to the other motherfuckers that do shit behind the President's back, drove his own nephew to feel like no one loved him.

Drove his nephew to want to commit suicide.

That thought just sending him on his knees.......he didn't want to tell Futakuchi, but he felt that the younger alpha deserved to know.....that he was going to learn sooner or later. He knew it was going to completely crush Futakuchi and make him and the other two look even worse, but at this point he knew they deserved it, Akinari felt like he deserved his eye to be slashed open, deserves to be yelled at.......he deserves the wrath of his nephews. He felt like the one thing that he can do for the angry alpha, despite the fact that he knows Futakuchi will be even more PISSED at him, the least he can do is show that he knows that he's a piece of shit and betrayed his nephew........that he realizes that Daishou really only had him as a father figure and he just.....he did the one thing that a father shouldn't do to their own child. So he's going to tell him.........because he highly doubted that Daishou would have told Futakuchi about him nearly drowning himself in his own bathtub.

"I...." Akinari sniffs as he bows his head and covered his face, "I know what I did to....to drive him away...." more tears pouring down his cheeks, seeing that adorable image of his nephew when he was four years old and was smiling big for the picture that Sara took, Futakuchi sitting next to Daishou and both had icing all over their faces when the two of them decided to throw their cakes in each other's faces, Daizo sitting on the other side of Daishou with a big smile on his face as he held Daishou's hand......all three of them were so happy.....so innocent....

Not knowing what life had in store for each of them.

The three Daishou's with the snake blood in their veins each experiencing things that no one should ever have to in their lives.

This picture always standing out in his mind because of this picture.....because of this image of three sweet little alphas....well two alphas and amega, that it made the final stamp decision of him wanting to have kids of his own. That that next year not too long after his little Iwa's birthday is when he and Kin took in Hajime and Hisahito into their home and claimed them as their babies.

The picture making his heart ache to the point that he felt like his heart was physically being ripped out of his own body....but he deserves it.

"I know.....after the death of my baby....." Akinari crying at at the thought of his little omega that took his own life, that his little one was that miserable and Akinari felt like he was a horrible father for allowing his baby to think that there was no hope in this world, that he would think that he would think that he would be better off dead when that was the farthest from the truth.......how he took himself out in this world was another kick in the gut, so bloody and graphic that the image still haunts him in his nightmares even to this day......he misses that beautiful smile, his beautiful voice, his laughter that can warm someone's heart, how kind he was to every person that he met, he didn't have a mean bone in his body......he was such a good person who didn't deserve the depression that he battled for so fucking long that Akinari and his husband did everything that they could to get him help, music was such a great outlet for the young one.....still has all his cds with all the orginal song that he wrote and covers that he did of some of his favorite songs, but he hasn't played any of them since Hisahito's funeral since he.....he could barely make it through with hearing the voice.....but not being able to take much of anything else......because his baby is dead.

And he couldn't bring him back.

Akinari slamming his head to the ground at the thought and cried harder, Bokuto and Kuroo running over to him as the father of the deceased omega broke down even more, this time of the year always being so difficult, then having to think about it more than he even wants to with the situation with Daishou.....but that's where all this stemmed from.....was from the fact that he didn't approve of his omega and Daishou dating, and instead of trying to work with his nephew that he loves to death.....

He hurts him.

His baby was hurt and.....and he took his own life.

Daishou is suffering......and it's all his fault.

Futakuchi is angry for his treatment.....and he should be.

Daizo NEEDED help.....and now his nephew is locked up somewhere......and despite what he did to Tobio, despite being disgusted in the act that he did to the omega.....he still loves that little pain in the ass that used to be such a sweetheart when he was younger.

".....After his death...." Akinari evening out his breaths out as much as he could as Kuroo and Bokuto where there to try and calm him down as they both look at Akinari with sadness, both not knowing that Akinari lost a child......Kuroo looking up to see Iwa looking like he was doing everything in his power to not lose it like his father was and was able to see nothing but pain as clear as day in his eyes. Ojiro still in between the nephew and uncle, looking at the sobbing Elite alpha with sorrow at hearing about that.....remembering how Seiji had to come earlier for the pills that month when his nephew passed away, Oikawa setting his hands on his hips as he looked up to the sky.......thinking of that sweet omega as his little brother and pain was felt deeply at the loss.....he realized how much of a horrible person he was to Daishou through that period. Feeling like he had to blame someone and looked right at the source of his anger and bullying, taking his pain at the loss of Hisahito on him when he should have considered......he didn't even consider the fact that, even though he knew, that Daishou was bonded to the blond omega......that the bond that Daishou had with the blond would have made his suffering all the more gut wrenching.

Futakuchi still being held in Daichi's arms, seeing Akinari breaking down, seeing the other two trying to not lose it.

He wanted them to lose it.

He wanted them to feel every bit of fucking inch of pain that his cousin that he's in love with, he wants them to suffer.

Suffer the way he did.

See how it feels like to feel like and have everyone turn on you.

Shed as much tears as Daishou did, remembering how one night all Daishou did was cry his eyes out the whole night after the funeral.......how he felt like he not only lost his mate.....not only did he feel like his mate left him.....but he felt like everyone else was leaving him.

"After.....his death" Akinari saying as he had to take a few more deep breaths, still keeping his eyes to the ground, "I was horrible to Suguru..." clenching his eye shut and took another deep breath as Kuroo and Bokuto both softly rubbed his back to help calm him down, ".....he didn't deserve it and I was so blinded by so many different things to not see just how much I hurt my own nephew."

"He loved you so fucking much..." Futakuchi snarls as he looks up to Oikawa and Iwa looking at him, "....despite the shit that you assholes put him, Daizo and I through, he still loved you two as well, even though I told him that he shouldn't even bother with you fucking assholes after you guys started to treat him like shit" Iwa and Oikawa looking a little shocked at that, this pissing the younger alpha off, "are you fucking serious?!"

Oikawa and Iwa tensed up, Oikawa starting to speak up, "we-"

"You guys are fucking royal dumbasses to think that Suguru actually hated you, you do realize that he did so many things during that period that not only because he wanted to because he's actually a very sweet person and did it out of the kindness of his heart that you three thought that he didn't have, he also did it in hopes that you guys would love him again, he honest to god thought that he was hated so much by you three and was afraid of losing you all!"

Akinari snapped his head up as Futakuchi continued to scream at them as his heart pounded in his chest.

"He felt like everyone in his life was leaving him and felt so fucking unloved by everyone, MOSTLY BY YOU THREE ASSHOLES" pointing to the three alphas, Tobio's eyes widening more at that and looked at the ground at the similar emotions stemming from his youth.....all the shit that he talked to Kenta about with the bullying that he went through.....and that was just through his junior high years......he really didn't even dig into his second years of high school other than he was raped and had a child out of that situation, "he did so much and loved you all so much through that, Hisahito and I had to keep telling him that you didn't hate him even though I was really starting to have my doubts, and have you heard him crying to himself in his sleep at the thought of feeling outcasted by people that he looked to as his family?!"

Akinari trembling at the thought as he knew that....he knew that his nephew was a lot like his father in the sense that he didn't like crying......perceived it as being weak.

"Note that this was before Hisahito died, can you imagine how much more worse his sorrow was after he passed away?!"

Oikawa letting another tear roll down his cheek, "a lot worse."

"You're fucking right about that" Futakuchi snarls, "but you......he was hurt by all three of you, and you were by far in my fucking opinion, the worst!"

Oikawa letting another tear roll down his cheek, remembering all the dirty looks and shit talking that he did over the years, how much he started to act more like a jackass to him at the funeral.

"He couldn't open his relationship and he had to act like Hisahito was just a family member, that he couldn't even grief properly and tell how much he was in so much love with Hisahito and how much he longed to be with him again!" Futakuchi cries as he couldn't get the memory of Daishou looking so depressed, but as soon as a camera popped up to ask him how he felt, he can see the quick flash of pain that he knew that his bond mark was putting him through before proceeding to hold back on his true emotions.....how he would race to the bathroom after talking to the cameras and start to puke his guts out as he sobbed and sobbed, crying about how much of a horrible alpha he was to the dead blond that he killed himself......how much of a failure he felt like and needed......HE NEEDED that love and comfort since he obviously wasn't getting it from Seiji, and one would think that Seiji would open himself up a bit to his only child since Seiji lost his husband that he was bonded to, "HE JUST WANTED TO BE LOVED YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! AND NOW BECAUSE ALL OF YOU DECIDED TO DO IS CAST HIM OUT, GET HIM BULLIED EVEN THOUGH HE WOULDN'T ADMIT IT TO ME AND REFUSED TO TAKE ACTION AGAINST YOU" pointing to a wide eyed Oikawa, then pointing to Iwa, "HE LOOKED UP TO YOU, DID YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT?!"

Iwa shook his head as he didn't know about that.

"HE LOOKED UP TO YOU AND WERE ONE OF HIS FAVORITE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, BUT THEN YOU HAD TO FUCKING TURN YOU BACK AND IGNORE HIM, CAST HIM OUT AND MADE HIM FEEL UNLOVED LIKE THE OTHER TWO!" Futakuchi screams, "YOU TURNED YOUR BACK AND LEFT HIM OUT IN THE RAIN WHEN HE REALLY NEEDED TO TALK TO YOU, HE FELT LIKE YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON THAT HE COULD TALK TO ABOUT HISAHITO" pointing to Akinari, this making the adult alpha jump, "HE KNEW YOU TWO WERE GRIEVING AND HE WANTED TO BE THERE TO GRIEVE WITH YOU ALL, TO GRIEVE WITH THE FATHER AND BROTHER OF HIS DEAD FIANCE!!"

Kuroo halting his movements and looked at the Elites in shock, Ojiro, Bokuto, Daichi and Tobio looking shocked as well as they caught on to what that would have meant since pretty much every Elite member in this group is related.

"THAT'S ALL HE WANTED, HE WANTED TO BOND TOGETHER AND BE A FAMILY AGAIN!! AND WHAT DID YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DO" nothing but pure rage as he remembered Daishou showing up at his bedroom door after Jirou let him in the house, Daishou surprising him and hugged him......crying his eyes out and got sick from standing out in the rain as he recounted what happened when he decided to go over to Akinari's home, seeing nothing but pain that it made Futakuchi even more angry just thinking about it, "BUT YOU LEFT HIM OUT IN THE RAIN CRYING HIS EYES OUT WONDERING WHY NO ONE LOVES HIM! WONDERING WHAT HE COULD EVEN FUCKING DO TO GET YOU GUYS TO LOVE HIM AGAIN!"

Akinari, Oikawa and Iwa feeling even more guilt, all three of them shameful with how they all handled themselves with the Powerhouse Elite who just seemed to have it all, who seemed to just be loved by everyone that he came into contact with......all in reality he's someone crying out to be loved since he can't seem to see just how much others loved him. He was judged since his birth by his father for being a secondary gender......being a secondary gender that he didn't have the choice.....he didn't have a choice......how petty and vindictive he became that was due to the treatment that he got from others, but he was also a sweet person who just wanted love from others.

Everyone seems to forget that he's just a human.

Akinari, Iwa and Oikawa definitely realized that they did that.

Tobio trying to even out his breathing as he was taking in this information, rubbing his stomach to keep Aito as calm as possible, feeling his little omega sending out warmth in appreciation of his mommy.

"YOU KNOW I FUCKING MISS HISAHITO TO DEATH AND I DIDN'T ACT LIKE ROYAL JACKASS TO HIM, HE JUST FUCKING LOST HIS MATE IN A BRUTAL FASHION AND THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS BE DECENT HUMAN BEINGS AND LET HIM HAVE THAT HUG THAT HE SO FUCKING WANTED FROM YOU ALL" glaring daggers at their uncle, their uncle that knew better than to act like that, "HE REALLY WANTED THAT HUG FROM YOU AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM OUT FEELING LIKE HE WAS UNWORTHY AND SUFFERED WITHOUT HIS UNCLE THAT HE LOOKED UP TO AS A FUCKING FATHER!"

Akinari placing a and over his mouth as he started sobbing harder.

"YOU WERE THE GODDAMN ADULT THAT MADE TRASH AND IWA THINK IT WAS OK TO ACT LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE WHO JUST WANTED TO BE BACK IN YOUR LIFE" Futakuchi spat, Akinari tensing up more at the thought......and Futakuchi is right, he was the fucking adult and he should've not acted like he was in high school, Kin tried as much as he could to reach out to Daishou as much as he could.....but he was always so busy and had to work on so much that it left him up to interviews and people coming up to him wondering just how he felt about losing his youngest child at only the age of fifteen, having to see his baby's face plastered everywhere, everyone wanted to talk to him out his little omega that had a promising future and was highly sought after as he was such a beauty to behold, wanting updates with him and how things are going with him, Kin and Iwaizumi......trapped in his own world and blamed someone else for his baby taking his own life......even though he couldn't tell the media that, no......no his brother and the remaining elders in the family made him keep his mouth shut about this being a suicide after he argued, begged and pleaded with them about not having to lie about how his baby died as painful as it is, Kin tried to fight them on it and says that this will spread more awareness about suicide and that people need to reach out who are in pain.....but no....Kin had to tell the rest of the Iwaizumi family lies about it all, Seiji and the remaining elders told the whole Daishou family the lie and Tooru made sure to do the same with his family so all the Powerhouse families were all on board, "YOU ALL TREAT HIM LIKE SHIT OVER FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, HE COULDN'T CONTROL HIS FEELING FOR THE OMEGA!"

Kuroo closing his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose at all this information, Daichi looking and Akinari and the other two in shock along with Ojiro. Bokuto frozen on the spot as he didn't know how to process all this other new and depressing information, how to add all this drama and depressing information to the other depressing and things going on in their lives at this very moment.

Tobio still looking at the ground with wide eyes as he kept rubbing his stomach, his head hurting not helping out with all this new information.

"Two.....two fragile people uncle...." Futakuchi croaks as he thought back to the blond beauty that was......he was such a sweet person who took everything to heart, such a sweet and giving person, had a smile that could make anyone feel happy and loved, the voice of and appearance of an angel.......and now he's a literal angel.

'Shit' Futakuchi unable but to help think, thinking of Daishou and Hisahito, the two fucking people that he loves......one completely stripped away from this world and another branded and has been stolen from him.

And all because of these three assholes.

"They were two extremely fragile people who were looking for comfort and love in each other...." Futakuchi buried his head in Daichi's neck, the older alpha patting his back gently and squeezed him a little tighter, ".....I saw how they were with each other, they were extremely happy to be in each other's arms, they were so excited to have the wedding......Daishou was so happy to give Hisahito the wedding of his dreams and saved a lot of his money that he made when he started working so he can give Hisahito the best because Daishou thought he deserved the best."

Akinari crying harder.

Kuroo taking a huge deep breath as he was feeling tears threaten to come out, this not helping with his guilt with someone that used to see as a spoiled little snake that got everything he wanted in life......he didn't even know the half of it. Making him think back to when they first met when he saw Daishou talking to his little brother blushing at him, how Daishou said things that he didn't like.....thought that he was a cocky son of a bitch when all in reality he was just wanting to make friends.

Like another other child would.

"You wouldn't even bother to give them a chance" Futakuchi spat in disgust, looking nothing short of disgusted with his uncle, cousin and Oikawa, "I understand being shocked about it and it taking a moment to get used to, but for the love of god they both genuinely loved each other and both treated each other like royalty!"

Akinari crying harder as he thought back to making Hisahito take a few tests once he noticed that his baby missed his heat, since his heats were always on schedule.

How only he, Kin and Hisahito knew about it.

How crushed everyone else would be once they hear about it.

Hate him more for keeping this valuable information to himself after all these years.

"I know I didn't when I should have...." Akinari speaks up, ".....this....this has been eating me up on the inside.....and....I know sorry isn't going to cut it."

"You're damn right it doesn't" Futakuchi growls.

"I learned.....I learned something from someone else that got somewhat close to him earlier today" Akinari says that made Futakuchi look up at his uncle, "...that I think you should know....that makes me more of a horrible person even before my baby died."

Futakuchi sniffs as Iwa and Oikawa looked down at their uncle with confusion, looking at his uncle with such intensity that Akinari didn't know that his own nephew can possess, "and that would be?"

"I was told.....I learned that..." Akinari bowing his head as he couldn't look at Futakuchi in the eye as he says, ".....he.....before my baby died.....I learned that Daishou actually attempted to kill himself...." Futakuchi freezing on the spot as nearly everyone else did as well, Oikawa started to tremble and took a couple of steps back as he felt like he was going to vomit, guilt rearing his ugly head and couldn't stop the mountain of tears that blurred his vision......he.....he fucking hurt him to the point that he wanted to......that he attempted to end his own life.

Iwa looking like he wasn't even breathing.

Tobio placing a hand over his mouth as he felt vomit rise in his throat, mind flashing to him holding the knife in his hand after the argument that he had with his mother, the straw that broke the camel's back, his bleeding wrists, clenching his eyes shut as he couldn't......Oikawa did.....looking up to his fiance with tear filled eyes as Oikawa did the same thing that Yuu did to him when he was in junior high.

This being something that he didn't expect his own fiance to do.

Ojiro taking a deep breath and was getting ready for Futakuchi to bust his way out of a stunned Daichi's hold and try to attack his uncle for.....for pushing someone that far.

Shocked that Akinari, Oikawa and Iwa were capable of pushing someone that far, and looking over to Tobio.....he could see omega didn't think his own boyfriend could do such a thing as well.

"Tried to drown himself in his own bathtub" Akinari sobbing as he still couldn't look up to a silent Futakuchi, "only reason w-why he didn't go completely through with it was due to the fact that Seiji, Tooru and Jirou all came into his bathroom while he attempted to do so."

Futakuchi slowly stood himself up with trembling legs and felt.....he didn't know what emotion wanted to explode out of him......he wanted to hurt someone badly right now......he wanted to cry....he wanted to lock himself up and cry till the end of his days at the thought that Daishou, just like Hisahito, could've easily not be here with him right now.

More tears rolling down his cheeks at that.

Pain......he feels nothing but pain......

He can't stand to look at these motherfuckers.

He just wanted Daishou.....he wanted to hold and kiss him......wanted to cry on his shoulders and tell the amega that everything was going to be ok......really making him feel like shit for planning on killing himself in the future with all the tapes that he has as goodbyes and evidence to lock Seiji, Tooru up along with his father if he was still alive.......that he was going to be making Suguru feel all the emotions that he's feeling right now.

After all these years.....after all these years he didn't have a clue that his own cousin almost killed himself.

And it's the three alphas right in front of him that made the one he loves feel like he would be better off dead.

He could easily not have Daishou with him right now along with Hisahito......who was he kidding, if Daishou succeeded and Hisahito continued with his plan to kill himself, Futakuchi knows he would have just joined them in the afterlife.

He couldn't look at the three anymore and turned around and looked at Daichi standing next to him, "can you drive me to the hotel?"

Daichi just nodded as he knew at this point he needed to separate Futakuchi from the three, he couldn't blame the younger alpha as he pulled out his car keys from his pocket, Daichi speaking to Kuroo, "tell Suga that I'm driving Kenji to the hotel, I will be back soon."

Kuroo nodded as he wiped some tears from his cheeks, Tobio unable to hold it as he ran to vomit in the nearest toilet.

Daichi placing a hand on Futakuchi's back and guided him to his vehicle, Futakuchi wanting to drive the knife and says as he walks away, "and even after trying to kill himself because of you assholes, he still wanted to reach out to you" turning his head to the side with nothing but pain in his eyes at the three crying Elites, Akinari still not looking up, Iwa frozen on the spot as one can tell he was questioning a lot of things in his mind, Oikawa being a crying mess as his whole body shook, his hand tangled in his messy brunette hair and was yanking at it, breathing heavily as he knew he said some horrible shit to Daishou along with treating him like shit, Futakuchi locking eyes with Iwa, "and to think after all of that......he still used his money that was going to go to his and Hisahito's wedding to pay for the funeral."

Akinari snaps his head up and as Futakuchi turns his head to look to see where he was walking with Daichi, nothing but pure shock, Iwa taking a step forward at that, "I-I thought that the Sakus-"

"Nope" was all Futakuchi says as he lifts his hand up in the air to flip the three of them off, Daichi immediately slapping his hand and shook his head at the younger alpha, Futakuchi stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as he steps into the passenger's side of Daichi's van.

Leaving the three Elite alphas all continue to break down.

 

-Flashback-

 

"Here, take this sweetheart" Suguru smiles as he hands Kita a small cup filled with some tea, the tiny omega slowly reaching his hand out from his jacket that was way too big for him, it belonging to Suguru and the omega likes it a lot, the blond alpha not minding it and found the tiny omega that he's claimed as his own to look so fucking adorable that any fucking alpha his age would be stupid to not swoon over, Suguru taking a lot of pictures of the omega that Atsumu and Noboru liked to be apart of and sent it over to Seiji for him to inwardly gush over his adorable adopted omega brother, "I have to talk with someone important and I need you to stay in here with Oomimi and Noboru."

Kita didn't want to leave the alpha and set the cup on the table, about to hop off of the chair when Suguru snorts and caught the tiny omega before he could do anything, chuckling at the adorable little pout that the omega gave when he set him back on his chair, being careful to not touch the arm in the sling still healing. It's been three months since he's taken Kita in and boy......the young one is attached. It was difficult to even have the tiny omega to even come near him after he first took him to his home, could see the young one's eyes snapping at every direction with wide and fear filled eyes, knowing that the omega conditioned himself to hear alphas coming and being fearful for his life......being fearful that he was going to be beaten for doing the smallest thing that wouldn't even warrant to be hit.....and he knows......he KNOWS that this child was raped; and the thought sickens him to the core and will go after an alpha that hurt this poor child. So Suguru knew what he was getting himself into once he saw just how DAMAGED Kita was, that it was a lot worse than he thought, but for anything for this unique and intelligent child......he would do anything for him. He's starting to use connections that he has and has slowly started to do his digging to all the gangs that this omega has been apart of and see where he originated from, take down those fucking son's of bitches for even starting this hell for the young one. Kita hasn't said a word, he's cried and screamed, but the omega actually trying to speak actual words......yeah Suguru hasn't been lucky with that.

He's had moments where it looked like he was about to say something, and boy did he felt like he was a parent of a newborn child since he was pulling out his phone on his brief downtimes every time he saw the omega's mouth open like he was going to speak, but over half the time he just lets out a sneeze and Noboru just laughs at him and call him a desperate moron, which he would just throw whatever was next to him at the moment at the younger alpha.

Threw a pillow at his son when the omega was watching TV on his bed, finding it adorable at how mesmerized Kita seemed to be with the large television as he sat in his lap, Atsumu trying to be as close to the omega as possible as he talked about all the shows that Osamu was flipping through the channels, Ojiro and Oomimi correcting him while Ginjima was working on his gadgets and had some of the others hand him his equipment, yelling at the twins when the two of them would start wrestling on the bed after they both insult each other that ended up with Noboru holding the twins upside down as they both were still swinging at each other.

Threw a book that Ojiro was reading the title of to Kita as he was helping the omega learn how to read, Ojiro looking like he was done with all of them that Suguru had to take a picture of the alpha's face that showed how much he hated nearly everyone in the room at that moment. Kita sneezed so hard that he ended up flying out of Suguru's when when he was sitting on the couch lap and Suguru honestly couldn't stop laughing for a while while Osamu 'beat' him up for embarrassing Kita as his face was a deep shade of red, Atsumu having to be held back by Ojiro so he didn't jump Kita when he was screaming for medical aid for the omega even though Kita only needed to make sure that his arm wasn't hurting more than usual and a bruised forehead.

Throwing his ice cream in Noboru's face when they were out eating ice cream at an ice cream shop, Atsumu's face covered head to toe with chocolate ice cream with the biggest smile on his face, Kita sneezed and ended up spitting out his strawberry ice cream all over Osamu's face, Atsumu laughed at him and Osamu proceeded to chunk his mint chocolate chip ice cream in his brother's face and ended up getting kicked out after causing a lot of chaos.

Throwing a rock at Noboru's face that knocked him off the tree when they were out in the forest training, Kita letting out a tiny squeak when he sneezed that time, hell Suguru nearly fainted out of the cuteness that the sneeze contained, and he guessed it didn't help that Kita was wearing a cute purple dress that he surprisingly picked out to wear that day when he helped the omega get dressed, since he's still the only person that Kita allows to help him out with that due to his arm injury. Literally everyone in the group that was training stopped at the omega's adorable behavior, Atsumu looked starstrucked and looked like he wanted to hug 'his' pretty omega, although Osamu was in the middle of throwing a rock at his brother when they were training together.......and well nailed him right in the back in the head that sent him falling the ground, and Osamu looked mighty proud of himself even though he wore a stoic expression.

While he didn't throw anything at his son since he made his son grab his phone when he helped Kita with bathing, Atsumu was squealing with happiness as he was on the other side of the bathroom door, since Kita was only comfortable with him and Noboru all depending on his day, when he heard the omega's sneeze.

So Suguru is waiting......and he will catch the adorable omega's first words.....well first words to him that was not forced out while being beaten......damn Reo is lucky he's dead because Suguru wouldn't hesitate to torture that man to and beat him to a pulp.

The closest that he's gotten Kita to talking is getting him to write down his name, the omega seeming to really only know how to spell his own name and that be the end of that, so he's happy that Ojiro, Oomimi and Noboru are being big help with helping him getting the omega to read and be able to write more than just his name.

Looking at Kita slowly.....he's slowly getting there and he honestly can't wait until the omega feels a lot more comfortable.

He gave a fond smile to the grey haired omega with black tips, "I'm sorry sweetheart but you gotta stay right here while I go talk to our biggest customer that is your big brother" ruffling his hair as the omega gave him a nod, although he still didn't look to happy about it, "I promise that we get to watch your favorite movie when we get back.....okay?"

Kita really didn't want to NOT be away from him, some of the gang members still make him nervous.....especially Gorou. Not that the alpha is here in the room with him and he's got Oomimi and Noboru in here with him.....he still didn't like the idea being away from the alpha that saved him.

"Want me to see if I can convince Seiji to stay with us and he can watch it with us.....it happens to be his favorite movie too" Suguru sings, "and I know you think big brother Seiji is cute~"

Kita's cheeks turning a deep shade of red and looks down as Suguru, Noboru and Oomimi all chuckle at the adorable omega and his crush, it's common for young omegas to have crushes on adult alphas just like it's common for young alphas to have crushes on adult omegas and they usually grow out of it until they find someone else to fixate on and/or find their soulmate. Usually who they end up having a crush on and the personality and/or look of said adult that the young ones seem fixated on usually signals who their soulmate, their type will end up being, not all the time but it happens more often than not.

Suguru chuckles and squats down to be eye level with the ten year old, "sooooooo, want me to ask him, he may seem cold but I know he has a big heart underneath and would let you sit in his lap~"

Kita's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, giving a small and shy nod.

"I will ask him then" Suguru giving a small peck on the omega's forehead and stood up, "now stay here and let me get down to business" giving him a small pat on the head as he walks out the living room, Kita's head and body turning as he kept his eyes on the blond snake-eyed alpha until he walked out the door. The door closes as he kept his eyes on the door, Kita staring at it intently and Noboru and Oomimi look at the omega with fond smiles, Suguru kicking open the door and blew some kisses to the omega, the door closing again only to be open again. This time Suguru was in the splits and blew another kiss and gave a big smile and wave, Kita giving a small and adorable smile as he waved back. The door opened and closed again and was in a handstand, standing on one hand and blew another kiss to him and made a silly face that resulted in Kita giving a small giggle and smiled a bit wider at the goofy blond.

"Kita."

The omega snapping his head to Noboru, the raven haired alpha smiling wider, "who's cuter, me or Seiji?"

Oomimi looking at the older alpha with a raised eyebrow as Kita's face turns red, "why on earth are you asking that question?"

Noboru chuckles, "I don't know, guess I'm curious since he has a big crush on my big brother and is attached to the hip to my father, so I want to see if he thinks I'm cute."

"You do realize that he likes you if he's staying in the same room with you" Oomimi rolling his eyes as he looks over to the small omega who looked like he was about to implode at the question, "you know you don't have to answer that question."

Kita tilting his head to the side with a confused look, pointing to the raven snake-eyed alpha.

"You don't have to give any sort of answer if you don't want to" Oomimi chuckles with a small wave of his hand, taking a small sip of his cup of tea as Noboru gives a small pout to the omega, "you have rights you know."

Kita wincing a bit at that as he still struggles with.....with this freedom. One would think that they would be fine and skip, sing, dance and be the happiest person in the world with being free from being a sex slave and being beaten on a daily basis.....but it's hard for him. He's lived as a slave his whole life and was kept from having any human rights, not being taught the way younger alphas and betas have with reading, writing.....talking. He was so afraid to talk since he's basically only have been taught a few words that he was even allowed to say as he was;

Yes alpha.

No alpha.

Yes your cock feels good in me.

Fuck me.

Anything for you.

Master.

I'm your bitch.

I will bear your babies.

Basically anything to do with boosting an alpha's ego and degrading him is what he was taught.

He obviously knows how to talk and say other words, but those words have been conditioned in his brain and.....well he's been close to saying some of these things to Suguru and the other alphas that are scarily nice to him. He wasn't used to all of this.....kindness and it scares the shit out of him.

He feels bad that he's not reciprocating all of this nice things that Suguru and all the others have done for him, taking him in after.......after the event that he really doesn't want to think about or he will break down on the spot. Feeding him and letting him grab food for himself to eat, and not just left overs and starving him so he can stay stick thin so he can look 'appealing', withhold food from him unless he obeys them and do unthinkable acts with them, punishment for not pleasing them like he was bred to do or they do it because they think it's funny. Other omegas didn't like him all that much, especially when he entered his heat, telling them that he's an attention whore and that he's a freak of nature that he started his heat so young, learning that him entering his heat at nine is apparently very unusual, that he can get pregnant and have babies already and that he's a natural bred whore.

Just.....so many things are different for him and.....and he didn't know how to express all of this.....happiness to the others. He may not smile all that much......but he really......this is the, dare he actually say it.....the safest that he's ever felt in his life?

He would love to express it....but one he doesn't know how....and two he's afraid to express this sentimient.

Because what if this was all a sick ploy to get him comfortable before being tortured again?

"You do" Oomimi smiles as he sees the look that the omega is hesitant to take what he says as the truth, although with some of the things that Suguru has spoken about he can see why Kita is taking a while to adjust, which isn't much as he's respecting the omega and not reveal such private information and is taking the position as Kita's father, "you're very much do and you're a good person."

"You really are Shin-chan" Noboru giving a sweet smile, "adorable and have just as many rights as we do."

Kita looking down at his cup of tea as he picked it up with a blush.

"You're so cute when you blush you know that" Noboru sings as he rests his chin in his hand with a wink, Kita taking a drink and looked off to the side as the alpha flirted with him, "you're not making this any easier for me to just pinch your adorable cheeks."

"Keep this up and I'm pretty sure Atsumu is going to burst through the door and do something about it" Oomimi looking like he REALLY would like to avoid that even though he new Noboru could handle the tiny alpha easily, even though Noboru is only fourteen, the alpha is a lot like his father......highly skilled and can handle almost anyone in a fight. While not at the same level as Suguru, he's been improving quickly and is actually highly mature for his age.....then again a lot of the younger members in their group, and he's knows he's included in this as he's the same age as Kita, are mature for their ages. Even Atsumu though he's an overall big goofball that doesn't seem to run out of energy, he's big on emotion......and that can be a bit concerning in the future since in this world being so open with emotions is dangerous.

But get him down, serious and focused.......hell he thinks when he's focused that he's stronger than his brother; and that's something hard to do since Osamu is already presenting himself to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Ohhh I think a bit of harmless flirting is all good" Noboru chuckles as he brushes back some of his raven hair back, giving the omega a bigger smile at how red he was, Oomimi just rolling his eyes with a small chuckle at the confident alpha, not going to even lie and thought that the alpha had every reason to be confident, he's handsome just like his father, definitely has the regal Elite look to him like Suguru and Seiji, put Suguru, Seiji and Noboru all next to each other and you can tell that they were all related, "plus Kita needs to learn that he really is beautiful and can make his own choices" Noboru giving a soft smile and Oomimi nodding his head in agreement, "your worth it beautiful."

Kita looking at the two of them with wide eyes at the sweet words coming from their mouths, clenching onto his cup of tea tightly......this is....this is very different from the other gangs that he was tossed around, gulping.

"You really are Kita" Oomimi leaning over and patted his head, "and no matter what decision you make in the future I will be there for you" giving the omega a thumbs up......really getting a feeling about this omega.

Having a strong feeling that he's going to great things in the future.

He didn't give a flying fuck that Kita is an omega and a little younger than him, his thoughts weren't influenced by the knowledge that Kita has monstrous strength that can take anyone out, all he cares about is if someone is a good person......and he sees Kita as one.

And he certainly knows that the majority of the gang does so as well.

Kita not knowing what to even think as he just stares at the two alphas in shock.....this being the last thing he ever thought he would have ever heard alphas tell him.

"You're smart and adorable Shin-chan and you should know me of all people" Noboru locking his intense green snake-eyes on the omega's fox-like dark eyes, Kita blinking at him as the alpha pointed to himself, "that I don't lie."

Kita nodded.

"You're a intelligent person and have been grasping onto everything that Ojiro, Suguru, Noboru and I have been teaching you" Oomimi chimes in, "you're a special person with special gifts, I personally believe that there are people out there that are born for a reason, usually born to do great things" looking over to the omega starting to get a little teary eyed and gave him a soft smile, Noboru scooting his chair closer to the omega slowly so that way the omega can shoo him away if need be, "I personally believe that you're that kind of person born to do great things."

"I do too" Noboru says in a soft tone as he holds out his hand for the omega once his chair was right next to the small omega's chair, using his other hand to point his thumb at himself again, "you've got a follower in me as well. I will support you and whatever you and my father cook up."

Kita looking confused while Noboru just seems so sure of himself, cautiously taking his hand that made Noboru smile and give a tiny blush.

"You're a good person, I think you're a good person, Oomimi thinks that you're a good person, Ojiro thinks that you're a good person that he trusts and he told me that himself" Oomimi says as he could see more tears well up in the omega's eyes, but have yet to roll down his cheeks and he knew the omega was holding back on doing so, "Osamu thinks you're a cool and good person, he even told me that himself" snorting as the omega's face turned a deeper shade of red, "Ginjima adores you and has been making a lot of more cool gadgets to see if you will like them and convince Suguru to try some of them out, I see how he runs to you to get your nod of approval and not go to his own father, mother and Suguru like he normally does."

Kita really having a hard time controlling his tears and his lips quivered a bit, thinking back to the white haired alpha and how he always had headphones in his ears that always had to have someone hit him over the head to get his attention when something is being said to him, how funny and a little nerve wracking it was for him to all of a sudden have the alpha running up to him and showing him how his gadgets worked and letting him use it. Thinking how cool it was for someone has his age, Kita learning that he was a few months younger than him, to make these cool inventions and have them actually work and alpha always seems to be eager about what he thinks.....like he looks up to him?

Kita doesn't know why as he doesn't see anything special about himself.

"Osamu likes you a lot since he shares his food with you all the time, sits next to you in silence, shoves his brother away when he can tell that he's being a little to much for you" Noboru adds, "he's the kind of person that wouldn't waste his time with you if he didn't like you, seems ready to get between you and whoever he notices someone making you a bit uncomfortable."

Kita giving a small nod, noticing the alpha will pop out of nowhere if one of the scarier alphas in Suguru's family get a little too close for comfort, which makes double the protection he guesses.....since he's normally attached to the hip with Suguru and was always holding onto his jacket that the omega never sees him put his hands through the sleeves of the jacket, always hanging on his shoulders and wearing a big smile. Kita wondered if there was a reason why Suguru never put his arms in his sleeves, Kita is wearing the jacket that the blond alpha likes to wear, he has his arms in the sleeves and found it to be very comfortable......it's huge on him since....well the jacket went all the way down to the tall blond alpha's ankles, and Kita only went to the alpha's calf.....apparently he's below average on height for a ten year old, even for an omega.

'Great......another thing strange about me.'

"A lot of the others love and think that you're a good person like the we do" Oomimi continues as Noboru was gently rubbing his thumb on the omega's hand, Kita's full attention on Oomimi praising him, "and I know you know Atsumu LOVES you and thinks that you're a VERY GOOD person as well, you're his best friend in his words and thinks that you're 'very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY'" Oomimi mimicking the hyperactive younger alpha, Kita looking off to the side at the alpha that can be a little too much for him some days, he's accidently hit him on a few occasions when he would scare the crap out of him when he jumped out of nowhere, but overall Kita thought he was adorable and friendly.......he can be a little too touchy for him some days, but overall the younger male seemed to want to follow him twenty-four seven, smiles at him all the time and whines a lot when he can't be near him.....or when Osamu says something snarky.

Which tends to happen a lot.......Kita doesn't know how they're even brothers with how different they seem to be.

"You're loved here Kita Shinsuke" Noboru says in a soothing tone as he leans his lips down and gave a soft kiss to Kita's hand, "I love you" smiling wider as the omega looking like he was about to pass out from the shock when the alpha did that, and as if on cue Suguru kicks open the door with a shit eating grin and pointed to his son as he gave a jump along with Oomimi and Kita.

"GET HIM" Suguru shouts and Noboru didn't move out of the way in time as he saw Astumu not looking happy with him getting up and close to 'his' pretty omega, the small raven haired alpha lunging off of Suguru's shoulder and flew at the fourteen year old, knocking the chair over as Atsumu started to swing his tiny fists at Noboru screaming 'DON'T TOUCH HIM, HE IS NOT YOURS' at the top of his lungs, Noboru not helping his case as he teases the little alpha by kissing the small omega first. Suguru laughing his ass off at the scene as he leaned against the door and smiled fondly at the blushing omega, he and Seiji, who is standing in the doorway with Osamu on his shoulder, heard most of the conversation and had Seiji wait at the door so he could grab the twins and rile Atsumu up on purpose since he had a feeling Noboru was going to continue flirting with the omega.

He knows his son's crush on the small omega and thought it was adorable, his son is sweet with the tiny omega and he taught his son how to treat omegas and knows his son would never in any way would intentionally hurt Kita.

He just grabbed Atsumu for shits and giggles.

"That's what you get for flirting with him" Seiji looking at his little brother with a stoic expression as he was being attacked by the nine year old, Osamu swinging his legs back and forth and his bare ankles on Seiji's chest as he munched on a cookie, looking at Suguru with a raised eyebrow as the blond looks mighty proud of himself, "was that necessary?"

"Absolutely" Suguru answers without hesitation with his chest puffed out with pride, looking over to his oldest with a big smile, "very much so, it's good to have lighthearted moments you know" Seiji giving him an unimpressed look that Suguru couldn't help but give a small chuckle at, "now now now my child, where is the pictures of my adorable grandson that I've requested?"

Seiji opening his bag that he had hanging around his shoulder and grabbed a large packet that contained the plethora of pictures that Sara, Yuna and Akinari have taken over the past few months, "I don't know why you don't take pictures of him yourself since you spy on him all the time when he's out and about."

"The pictures I have aren't as personal and up and close like I want them to be, and I would love to see my grandchild being his natural self and not faking a smile for the snoopy paparazzi and media" Suguru curling up his nose at the thought, glad that he doesn't have to do that bullshit all the time and took the packet with a big smile and opened it up, "I like raw emotion."

Seiji's eyebrow raising up even more.

"Yes I even like your raw emotion son" Suguru chuckles as he kissed his son's forehead, Seiji looking off to the side with embarrassment as his father laughs his ass off at him, "you're here to express how much I annoy the shit out of you and I wouldn't blame you in the slightest" digging his hand into the packet and pulled out a random picture, smiling from ear to ear when he saw his grandson doing a standing splits to show off his incredible flexibility that he definitely trained hard for when he started gymnastics at three years old. Seeing a genuine and sweet smile that his grandson of the same name was giving to his friends that he sees hanging around him a lot, seeing his cousin Kenji looking at his unique grandson with wide eyes and looked like he wasn't even going to begin to attempt to try and do the standing splits. Hisahito was looking at his unique grandson with awe and wonder, thinking that the blond omega is just adorable, seeing his nephew Akinari's other adopted child Hajime wincing at the move, seeing his niece Yuna's child Daizo and his adorable self trying to attempt to mimic his older cousin, he wasn't doing all that well, but he still had a huge smile on his face. And low and behold his grandson is best friends with an Oikawa, little Oikawa Tooru that bares the same name as his show off of a father, although a showoff, the man is a lot like his son Seiji on how he's able to capture and have attention stay on him in a positive light. He has nothing against his grandson and son associate themselves with an Oikawa, it's just shocking that his son that is mild mannered for the most part and seems to get easily annoyed would be close with a family as loud and out there as the Oikawa family.

Seeing little Oikawa Tooru was trying to attempt to do the same as his grandson, but his face is planted onto the ground after he seemed like he fell face forward.

Just looking at his rare grandson with a sigh as he wished he could hold the child in his arms again, being there after Seiji took his child home and when Akinari, who stayed to help out with little Suguru, was out working, wished he could be around him all the time and be there for his grandson like he wanted so desperately wanted to be there for his own child that he had with his.....well with his own sister.

Giving a deep sigh at the thought of the beta.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes very much so" Suguru nodded as he turned the picture around for Osamu to see as he was craning his head, seeing the curiosity in his eyes, wanting to see what was making his 'father' so happy, well happier than he already is since when Seiji comes over Suguru gets very excited, Osamu's eyes widen ever so slightly at the image of the older male in the picture........thinking that the small and flexible snake-eyed child in the photo is very pretty.

"That's my grandson, he's just a little bit older than you even though he does look younger than he actually is" Suguru says as he gives an amused smile at the normally stoic small alpha showing a little bit of emotion, pointing to Seiji, "that's his baby."

Osamu looking at Seiji, both of their stoic expressions meeting each others, Osamu pointing to the pretty male in the picture, "your son?"

Seiji kept the same stoic look on his face with a nod, "yes."

"Ohhh" looking closer to the small snake eyed child and the other alphas surrounding him, entranced by the pretty snake-eyes.

Suguru snorts at the small pout that Osamu gave him when he took the picture out of his hands and squatted down to get eye level with the omega staring at Seiji with wide eyes, looking to Suguru with a small blush as he pointed to Atsumu chasing Noboru around the house, "yes sweetie they will be fine, they're being alphas."

Kita tilting his head with a questioning look.

"Yeah sweetie alphas are weird" Suguru chuckles as he places a kiss on the omega's cheek and rubbed his cheek against the omega's and gave a small purr, Kita still not used to how affectionate the blond is, but the contact is very reassuring all the same with how gentle he is with him, Suguru lifting the picture up and pointed to his grandson, Kita's eyes widening and tilted his head to the side at the flexibility and beauty on the snake eyed child in the picture, slowly reaching his hand out and touched the child in the picture.......staring at the child with interest, looking to Suguru next to him and tapped on the picture and Suguru nodded, "yes is is sweetie, that's my grandbaby."

Kita looking over to Seiji and blushed as he made eye contact with the stoic dark haired alpha, Osamu still sitting on his shoulder, pointing to the Elite.

"And that's his son" Suguru says with a sweet smile, "and he said he will let you sit in his lap and watch both of yalls favorite movie~"

Kita's cheeks turning red again when he saw that Seiji gave a curt nod with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "wouldn't hurt."

"Oh come on my child" Suguru coos that earns an annoyed look with red lightly painting his cheeks, barely noticable and was only noticed by Osamu and Suguru, "admit it that you think that little Kita is adorable~"

Seiji didn't answer the question.

"Come on~"

"Father."

"You think Kita is adorable" Suguru kept on singing, "I do too~"

While the two alphas bickered back and forth while Noboru and Atsumu were still running around with each other, Kita looking over to Oomimi sitting there in the seat watching all the madness in silence as he drinks his tea, looking content with staying out of the madness. Both of them locking their eyes with each other and Oomimi gave Kita a smile and lifted up his cup of tea, the omega carefully grabbing his tea as the calm alpha held out his cup patiently as Kita hesitantly held out his cup as well and waited for Oomimi to make his next move. Oomimi took the signal and gently knocked their cups together, taking a drink out of his and Kita mimicked his movements.

Suguru looking over to them with a fond smile and was unable but to help but think that Kita is going to be big in the future......like he's one of the few people that he's ever came across that was able to draw people in an attraction standpoint and/or having that draw for people to follow, support and being big in the future.

How he looks at people like Kita; born to do great things.

He doesn't know what the future holds.....but he honestly can't wait to see the kind of strong person that his little omega is going to grow into.

He has faith in a positive future.

Looking over to Noboru laughing as he played with the small alpha, fondly smiling and can't wait to see his handsome and strong alpha son grow and grow.

Smiling at Osamu, Atsumu and Oomimi as well; loving all of them with his heart and soul and couldn't imagine a life without them......and while it was painful to leave his son, sister and a few people that were his REAL friends.......at this point he couldn't go back and correct some wrongs in the past, but he doesn't regret Seiji and therefore his grandson Suguru. He regrets for not doing a lot more to get his son.....but he knew that if he would have taken Seiji out of the crib like he did the first night that his sister Sayuri took him home, there would have been a manhunt and he wouldn't have been able to hide his son, life would be a hell of a lot more difficult for his son and knew that he rightfully, although he had such an urge to snatch his own newborn baby that night, left his son in the crib.

"Wherever you go, I will go" Oomimi says to the omega with a big smile that he doesn't show often, "you're one of us."

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

"Why did you follow me?"

Kita knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but it's a question that is trying to beat him into submission at this time as he sits in a chair next to his dead brother, Masaru laying in his lap still out like a light at this moment thanks to the medicine that knocked him out and temporarily took away the pain, although he knew it was only going to last for maybe another hour.....MAYBE an hour, his good hand holding Oomimi's cold, pale and lifeless hands.

So angry that they weren't squeezing onto his like his were with the lifeless alpha.

Looking so peaceful.....he wasn't rolling, moaning, groaning and crying in pain.......he wouldn't be in pain anymore......but that thought didn't make this any easier.

In fact it pissed him off.

He's so angry.

Depressed.

He wants to cry.

He wants to scream.

He wants to grab the little shit that shot him and rain hell upon him and make him feel every inch of pain that he's feeling right now.

He wants to rain more hell on Osamu for being one of the biggest reasons that started this snowball effect of events that ended with losing Oomimi.

He wanted to rain even more hell on Tendou for giving the order, since he knows that at this point Tsutomu got the order from the redheaded alpha via a earpiece

He wanted to beat himself into a pulp for not being strong and quick enough to stop this from happening.

Masaru won't be able to have tea with him and Oomimi......those two were good tea buddies.

Danuja won't be able to remember Oomimi at all, Kita was happy that Oomimi got to hold and have some pictures with him.....but at the same time it doesn't help and would remind him of what could have been if he were to have lived.

He lost another brother......he's joined the other two in the afterlife.

Noboru taken out in a brutal fashion.

Suguru unable to take the pain of losing his own child.

Now Oomimi......for following his orders and following him when he could have left with his mother and father when they didn't want to be led by an omega like him, he could be alive right now.....Kita having to really holding himself back at the thought of Oomimi's omega. 

The poor male omega is pregnant and still had a three months to go.

"Fuck.." the omega mutters to himself, while his expression still stoic and looks like he couldn't be bothered right now in life, in reality he's slowly losing it and this whole day he was reminded of the ones he's lost.

His decision as a scared ten year old to abort his baby that he didn't give a chance.

He lost Noboru who was nothing but sweet on him and helped him train.....helped him through, even though he didn't know what happened to him, but he really helped him when he was raped by Gorou.

Suguru was his father that took him in when he could have put him out of his misery, scared child covered in blood from head to toe next to Reo's dead body.......in the same spot where he aborted his own baby......he lost his father as he withered away right in front of him.....that son of a bitch telling him that he loved him and gave him one last smile as he took his last breath in front of him.

He lost his little three month old Koji that resulted in him refusing to have anymore kids for many years, Suna was practically begging for another baby while he didn't want to lose another family member and just opted out and just wanted to only have one child for so long until he finally told Suna to not worry about wearing a condom that resulted in Danuja's conception. That happy little omega that was such a little joy to have in his life, radiated happiness and was nothing but a complete sweetheart, such a snuggler and always wanted to be held......which he and Suna never said no to, looked a lot like him......was such a sickly little one and his tiny body just couldn't do it......he was too good and joined his little one that he aborted, Noboru and Suguru.....and now Oomimi is being greeted and is with them in the afterlife.

They all left this world and he couldn't see them anymore.

'Don't lose it' having to tell himself before he bursts into tears.

Osamu.....while that asshole isn't dead, he sure as hell doesn't feel like he's real anymore. He's chosen to leave and betray all of them by working with the enemy.....because Kita knows better and knows that Osamu and Tendou are more than likely working on the same side, they both wanted Daishou......at the same fucking time and Atsumu told him that Tendou wouldn't tell them what was going on.

Kita thinks that Tooru not only roped in Osamu, but he's also roped in Tendou and his gang.

Makes him sick to his stomach.

Osamu called him a monster.

Bringing up an unwanted memory that he knew obviously traumatized him.....in front of his fucking husband and he wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all.

Tells him that he has no heart and that he 'obviously' didn't care for Noboru and Suguru enough to attack Tendou and the others after their deaths; having to take another deep breath as that......that fucking hurts him to no end.....being called a monster and that he has no heart. And being called that by someone that has been by his side for so fucking long makes it hurt all that much more, Osamu yells at him for 'holding him back' and blames him for a lot of the problems that he didn't even fucking knew existed or had solved. He.....he knew that things were a bit different between the two once Kita announced to everyone that he wasn't going to strike back and why....and he can admit that he wanted to.....he really did since he really does blame Tendou and his gang for taking away his brother and father, but Suguru talked sense into him and told him that fighting back was going to lead to more problems and deaths, that if he struck back out of hateful revenge then they would do the same fucking thing back, then they would strike back and then they would strike back in retaliation, just a vicious cycle that wouldn't end until everyone except the final one is dead. He didn't want Osamu to get hurt.....he didn't want him to get killed along with the rest of the family, and he was being blamed.

That he's being blamed for why Osamu decided to turn his back on them.

That son of a bitch......Kita tried to get back the relationship that they had when they were younger and Osamu being filled with less hate. When Kita was trying to fill in Suguru's shoes and all the backstabbing he got from some of the members due to the fact that he was an omega, some of them accusing him of fucking Suguru to get to the top and that disgusted him to no end. He didn't get to where he was because he fucked his way to the fucking top, he worked his fucking ass off and lost so fucking much in his life, Suguru is an intelligent man and picked him for a reason, he didn't fully understand Suguru's choice in him and thought that out of everyone it was going to Ojiro that was going to be taking over since Noboru was dead.

Being called a monster......being told he didn't have a heart by someone that has seen him vulnerable and in pain.....the very first fucking person that he opened his mouth and spoke to.....stabbed him.

Figuratively and literally.

It was a personal blow to him that it hurt a lot more than one would think, the sick part about it is that as hurt and ANGRY he was about all of this......he still loves his brother.

Now....two brothers in one fucking day.

"Oomimi" Kita mutters to himself as he continued to fight the tears, lightly tracing his thumb along the lifeless palm, not only was he Masaru's tea buddy.....but he was his as well. That was the moment that he wanted to drink tea with him more often, even though he didn't speak when that became a routine a good portion of the time when they first started the routine, Oomimi was always very patient with him and wrote down their conversations when they would 'talk' to each other until Kita started to slowly talk. He thought that Oomimi, along with everyone else, were going to make fun of him when he did start talking because he stuttered a lot, the other gangs that he was tossed around too all made fun of him and thought of him as the dumbest person alive......but Oomimi was very sweet and patient with him, never once saw him crack a smile at his stuttering and encouraged him to keep talking like Atsumu, Suguru, Ojiro, Osamu, Ginjima.....he's going to miss that down time with the older male.

That's how they bonded.

Especially when Masaru turned two years old and wanted to join in the conversations that mommy and uncle Oomimi had almost on a daily basis in the kitchen while Suna slept it, it was a good thing that Masaru joined in since daddy Suna didn't like to be woken up, not much of a morning person, but he was a lot less of an asshole when he woke up on his own rather than having someone wake him up.......he wouldn't dare to intentionally snap at Masaru per say, but Suna can be a bit moody and Kita didn't want to chance Suna being pissed to the point where he would snip at their son and feel bad about it the rest of the day. Masaru would sit on the table with his own cup of tea and the intelligent and blunt child will talk with them, he could tell that Masaru enjoyed those talks a lot and loves his uncle Oomimi.

"Babe" Suna mutters as he sits in a chair right next to his obviously in distress omega, he may not be showing it, but Suna knows that look in the omega's eyes all the same, he would say smell but he sprayed their son and himself down with some scent blockers......spraying him down for something that.....that is leaving the alpha shocked, confused and even more protective over his baby, using one hand to hold Danuja up against his chest as the newborn alpha stares with curiosity at his big brother in his mother's hold, the other hand snaked around his husband's waist and pressed their bodies up against each others, "don't hold back."

"I'm not."

"You need to quit it" Suna grunts as he presses a kiss on the omega's head and pressed a kiss on the infant's head as well, leaning his head down to his sleeping and fidgeting child and pressed a kiss on his forehead, earning a small and soft sound, which sounded a bit like a moan that it freaked the married couple out and leaned his head forward as Suna pulled away, tiny fingers clenching onto Kita's shirt, lips twitching up ever so slightly when Danuja made a squeaking sound that looked like Danuja was trying to talk to his big brother, "you need to talk to me."

"Now is not the time" Kita forcing his eyes off of his dead brother and leaned his head on Suna's shoulder to take in his scent, the alpha tilting his neck to the side to allow his omega to have more access to his scent glands, "right now I need to tell Oomimi's omega."

Suna nodded with a slight wince, "I can go tell him."

"No" Kita lifting his head up more and set his nose right up against Suna's scent gland to where all he can smell is his alpha, closing his eyes and took breathed in Suna's scent, the alpha feeling a small shiver go up his spine and had to hold himself back on his instincts when his omega gets this close and personal with him, this not being the time and place, and even with his injury it wouldn't be a good idea, "I'm the leader.....and I know his omega is going to want me to say something to him myself, it's part of my job."

"Shi-"

"Plus you're not supposed to be moving around all that much right now anyway" Kita continues, opening his eyes and locking them on the alpha's when Suna looked down at him, "I need you to heal up."

"And I will" Suna mutters as he leans down and captures Kita's lips, both closing their eyes again as Kita pressed his lips more up against his alpha's with a small sigh, "anything for you."

"Don't say that" Kita mutters as he keeps, Oomimi used to say that a lot, Suguru said that a lot to him and Noboru was the same way......and look at where they're at now.

Dead.

Closing his eyes to keep himself from crying, "you don't need to do everything for me...." looking down at their two sons, Masaru still clinging onto him and Danuja locking eyes with him, "......for them."

Danuja giving out a small squeak that Kita couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Always for them."

Suna looking at the mother and son staring at each other, both filled with so much love and is happy that Kita is the mother of his children......and he was serious about doing everything for his omega and children......he's the alpha that needs to protect his husband and children and the rest of his family at all costs.

Even if it's from his own little brother.

Closing his eyes and pressing his lips on Kita's forehead, closing his eyes as he had to hold himself back from losing it when Atsumu was sitting with some of the other members, hearing him choking out a few sob, feeling Kita tensing up at the sound of the distressed alpha. Suna having to really hold himself back from getting up from his chair and hunt down his old family, give them a piece of his mind.....but would he be able to kill them like they has no problem killing Oomimi?

He honestly can say that he didn't know.

He knew part of the reason why Kita didn't go after Shiratorizawa was due to the fact that Kita didn't want to pressure him into fighting his own family, his husband knew that he still loved them regardless of the shit that they do, Kita didn't say that to him himself, but he knew that he unintentionally influenced some of his omega's decisions. Now that hasn't stopped them from being in fights throughout the years, but it was fights that have been telling each other to back the fuck off or there will be casualties and Kita was especially strict about their territory when he first took over that Suna had to slowly ease his omega into relaxing just a bit with it, Suna knowing that he had to somewhat relax Kita with all of that since he knew stress at that time was just overwhelming him, his omega won't admit it and to someone that didn't know the omega well wouldn't have thought that Kita looked like he couldn't be bothered, but Kita was an emotional wreck.

He saw it.

Atsumu saw it.

Ojiro saw it.

Oomimi saw it.

Osamu saw it.

Ginjima and the others that stayed with them saw it as well.

Question is......what will be their next move?

He knew Kita isn't going to back down after what Osamu just pulled with them, which Suna is a thousand percent in as he wants to murder that fucker for betraying them and hurting his fucking husband physically and mentally where it hurts. He didn't know everything yet and he knew that Kita knew that he wanted to talk to him about his past that kept hidden from him after all these years, but just bow easily riled up Kita got and how shocked and pissed Atsumu got was just an indicator enough that it affected his omega a lot.

The though that his omega lost a baby before hurting him a lot and can see more clearly why Kita was scared to even have anymore kids after losing Koji.

So yeah.....he's more than ready to take down Osamu, killing him.....that was something that Suna will try to do as long as Kita doesn't stop him like he did earlier......he would say he's shocked, but considering their history and how they grew up with each other, he knew that it's the same feeling of hesitance that he has when it comes to him and his old family at Shiratorizawa.

"Don't hold back Shinsuke."

"I'm no-"

"Suna Shinsuke" Suna interrupts that Kita couldn't help but tense up slightly at using the last name that he took, while it doesn't get used all that often since people are so used to calling him Kita all the time, it sure does make his heart pound in his chest, "I know you and have learned all of your tics in our progression from 'enemies' to colleges, friends, good friends, boyfriend, back to colleges when you broke up with me for that brief period of time when you were pregnant with Masaru, to fiance to my husband" unwrapping his arm away from his omega's waist and brought his hand up to Kita's chin and locked their eyes, "I know your mind is touring you right now, I know you're blaming yourself, I know what Osamu said is eating you up right now and I need you to know that I will be right by your side."

Kita's eyes starting to water up a bit and took a deep breath to keep them from falling.....wanting to save any tears for privacy when it's just the two....well four since he didn't want to leave his babies.

"I love you and we will make it through this somehow" he mutters to the omega, "Ojiro will be right by our side to help us with the funeral" placing a small peck on the omega's lips, "I miss him so much right now too Shinsuke.....he was one of the very first in this group to trust me without hesitation when I joined you guys" resting his forehead as he bit his bottom lip and his eyes watered up, ".......he's an amazing person who will have the funeral that he and his omega want, we will do what we can and celebrate his life. We will give him the respect he deserves.....you know he wouldn't want you to mope around and hide your emotions."

Kita squeezed onto Oomimi's lifeless hands as he gave a nod.

"Well will avenge him."

Kita taking a deep breath, "even if that means going against your old family?"

Suna gave a shaky sigh, "it will be hard...." planting a kiss on Kita's lips, ".....but I can't allow Osamu, and my big and little brothers to get away with this."

"Kita" Kenta spoke up as he held onto a cooing Sakura with Keiji standing next to him, the married couple turning their heads to the Elite alpha, "I'm so sorry I-"

"It's not your fault" Kita interrupts him, "if anything I'm surprised that you stuck around to try and save him" squeezing the dead alpha's hand, "thank you for doing all that you can, members that were with you said that you were hard at work and did everything under the sun to save my brother."

Kenta gave a small nod although he still felt bad about what all happened and that he didn't get him stable.....so much blood loss. He took a deep breath and gave a small bow as he held the tiny alpha up against his chest, snapping his head up and gave a small jump along with the other adults when Sakura gave a happy squeal and all he adults in the room snapped their heads to the female alpha staring at Danuja with wide eyes and was wiggling around in her owl dress. Danuja looking up at her with wide eyes at the suddenness, Kenta thankful for the happiness of this little one as she just seems to lighten up a room no matter what the mood is, hell even Atsumu who has been crying this whole time snapped his head and stopped crying and looked at the infant.

"She wants to talk to him" Keiji giving a small smile at his happy baby girl wriggling in Kenta's hold, the omega burying his chin in his scarf, looking over to Suna and felt like he should know him, he didn't know why and he's felt like this since he first somewhat interacted with the alpha, "if that's alright with you guys."

"Yeah, it's not a problem" Kita answers as Suna gives a nod, Kenta leaning himself down as Suna painfully adjusted himself a bit in his chair so that way Danuja and Sakura can both be at eye level with each other, Sakura immediately cooing up a storm and her light green eyes beaming at the newborn in front of her. Danuja looking at the chatty alpha with wide eyes and seems taken back by all of this, Suna and the others unable but to help smile a little att the look on Danuja's face and how he clearly just doesn't know how to process all of this, eyes looking over to Kita as the omega adjusts his fox onesie and little hat with fox ears on them, "she's happy to see you" his little boy bringing a small smile when he looks over to Sakura still cooing with his wide eyes before looking back to his mother.

'Smart little guy.'

"Yes her" Suna adjusting the hat with the fox ears on them, "talk."

Danuja blinking.

"Is he shocked that there is someone tiny like him" Atsumu questions as he wipes his eyes, needing to be with the little ones so he's not tempted to dig for alcohol, glad that Ginjima was with him the whole time, Atsumu refusing to look at Oomimi's dead body after his breakdown otherwise he's going to lose it again.

"I think so" Kenta says in a soft tone as he kisses the female alpha's head, the infant purring reaction as she continued to do her cooing, lightly kicking Atsumu's foot, even though this is the alpha that.....that raped Tobio all those years ago, he wasn't going to treat the clearly distressed alpha harshly, he might ask questions in the future what was going through his mind when he decided to hurt his Tobio, but right now Tobio is letting him near him and right now it seems like he hasn't tried anything with the omega, so he's going to not let it dictate his decisions and actions towards the blond, nearly raven haired alpha.

Kenta knew he wasn't all that much of a good person in his younger years.....well a total mess that was lucky enough for the chance of someone kind enough to bring him into their home to help him get back up on his feet.

It seems like Atsumu is trying to be better.....and that's the best thing for the young man at this point, especially for his son Nao.

"Plus it seems like he might be a naturally calmer personality like his mother, father and big brother" Kenta giving a small smile at the parents who clearly adore their sons, "so her loud personality might also be throwing him off."

"You're a calmer personality" Atsumu looking over to Keiji, the omega giving a small jump as the attention was being shifted to him, only leaving the couple to breastfeed Sakura, Kin off to the side chatting with some of the members of the gang as Akinari was still outside, Keiji giving a small nod, "so I'm a little surprised that Sakura and Isamu are exciteable."

Keiji giving a nervous chuckle as he was soooooo not looking forward to this divorce and custody battle that he's going to have to go through......all the while having Tooru as his lawyer, "their daddy is not a shy man, so excitement levels come from him."

Keiji unable but to help think, 'and their tempers too.....especially Isamu.'

He really hated to think that, but that little alpha's emotional attitude and explosive anger that always ended up in someone else and/or himself hurt, and he knew Isamu is even more emotional than Junn due to all of abuse that the adult blond alpha inflicted on the poor child who just wanted his daddy to love him.

The raven haired omega really having to hold back tears at the thought and really doesn't help his negative thoughts about himself being a horrible mother, not helping the paranoia that one day Hikaru and Isamu might turn their backs on him because he let them suffer because he didn't fucking leave Junn a lot sooner. Hell he knew Kuroo and Tobio harbored those kinds of negative feelings against their mother, Tobio's was worse than Kuroo's and Keiji can now see why.....but it still didn't help his fear of that happening to him regardless. He was scared of those feelings since he adores his babies with all his heart and soul, jumping when he felt Suna's intense eyes on him with a quirked eyebrow, Keiji knowing that the alpha is easily reading him right now.

And he didn't like it.

"Bokuto or Kuroo?"

Keiji tensing up when Suna asked that question.

"Neither" Atsumu answered, clamping his mouth shut when Keiji sent a glare at him, the alpha giving him an apologetic smile that made Suna's curiosity peak even more along with Kita and Kenta, "sorry about snooping."

Keiji closing his eyes and just gave a small nod, "you're fine" looking over to the ones that don't know his situation, "getting a divorce."

Kita looking a little surprised by this and snapped his head to his husband, giving him a look when Suna's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, Kenta looking worried for the nervous looking omega, "are you and the kids doing alright?"

"I would like to think so" Keiji giving a small and reassuring smile, "Hikaru is doing good and has his real father with him, Isamu is the only one that I'm the most worried for......emotional little guy."

"What about Sakura" Kita questions as he looks at the happy and friendly female alpha chatting up a storm to his still wide eyed son.

"I think she will do fine, I had her after...." Keiji wanting to word this since right now he doesn't want any focus on him, he wants to keep as light of a mood as possible, as light as having someone that was obviously so well loved throughout this gang get murdered in cold blood, ".....after the fight that Junn and I had, they don't have much of a bond since Junn was working all the time" which was partly true although he didn't even want to begin to dig into the other reasons, Atsumu really having to keep his mouth shut, "so I will make sure to keep an eye on her, but I think she will do just fine" lowering himself to kiss his daughter's cheek and boy did she let out the happiest squeal at the attention she received from mommy, everyone unable but to help crack a small smile at the contagious happiness the little one gave, "you definitely hang around Bokuto, Kuroo and Akinari a lot momma's girl."

Sakura looking at him as she sticks her small hand in her mouth as she gave another happy squeal, seeing nothing but love and adoration in the tiny expressive alpha.

"Plus you ate right before we came over here so your also happy that you got your food" Keiji giving a small chuckle as he lightly rubs his cheek right up against her's.

Kita unable but to crack a small smile at the happy child and Keiji who is obviously a good mother to his children, this being something that he needs to calm down just a bit, although he was a bit suspicious about this divorce like Suna is, seeing that there has to be more behind the story that the calm and quiet omega isn't telling.

Danuja letting out a tiny squeak as one of his tiny hands wrapped around on one of Suna's long finger, wide eyes still on Sakura, Sakura turning her attention back onto Danuja when he let out a squeak, seeing her eyes practically glowing at the other alpha 'talking' to her, two infant alphas with unique hair starting to 'talk' to each other back and forth that it was a lighthearted moment that everyone needs at this moment.

"Where's Konoha" Kita questions.

"I told him to go to Semi, Suga and Yuu and lay down so he doesn't over exert himself with his back injury" Keiji respods, "the four of them are distracting the little ones in the play room right now while we....." Keiji looking over to the deceased alpha with a frown, snapping his eyes back to Kita who gave him a nod and a look that clearly says 'you don't have to say it', knowing that Kita doesn't want to either.

"Tobio?" Kita questions as he nearly had a fucking heart attack when he saw the omega covered from head to toe in blood when they were all riding back from the forest.

"I went to go check on him with the alphas and see if he made it to Futakuchi to help calm him down, and ended up finding him in the bathroom throwing up."

"Is Oikawa with him" Kenta questions, still trying to process all the information that he was told about Futakuchi and Tobio's fake relationship and that he was actually with Tooru Jr.......which is a little shocking to him.

"He's with the other alphas that went to Futakuchi and were crying, and Tobio told me he would go over to Oikawa in a little bit....that was ten minutes ago so they're probably with each other and trying to calm him and the other alphas down" the omega explains as they all nodded, "I told Kin that Akinari will be back up here since that's what he told me to do and that he will come up when he's calmed down a little bit."

Kenta having to bite his tongue as the thought of 'when is he ever calm?' crossed his mind.

Glad that Futakuchi finally fucking snapped at Akinari, Tooru Jr. and Iwa were setting their asses straight.

Distraught.......still in fucking shock about Daishou.....it explains so much.......but it's even more heart wrenching and makes him even more pissed at Akinari and the other two for treating the amega like shit. He knew Seiji wasn't the best father after hearing some of the insecurities that Daishou told him in their privacy, not to say that he knew that Seiji was abusing him, it's just that Seiji is guarded with his feelings and doesn't seem to have an easy time trying to relate to people when he and Seiji used to be around each other a lot, but at the time he had Yasu with him and that omega had no problems expressing himself and was an extremely friendly individual who liked to screw around and have fun. But the fact that Seiji hid.....his his son and who he truly is from everyone else and himself?

That made his heart ache thinking about it.

And Tooru?

'Oh fuck' was all he could think about in his shock and disgust with his actions. Not to say that he thought that Tooru was a good person to begin with, he's known the alpha his whole life.....it hurts since Tooru honestly used to be a very sweet child that changed throughout the years, he's still in contact with the alpha and he's thought that maybe.....just maybe he's starting to tone it down just a tad......a smidgen maybe.

Obviously not.

He's gotten worse.

Kita squeezed Oomimi's hand as he nodded in response to Keiji, knowing that he was REALLY going to need to talk to Tobio and get him to train under him with all that happened, see if he can jog his memory after he was punched so fucking hard, Konoha telling him Tendou did it although the alpha told Kita to not broadcast that information to him and let him break it to his omega that his ex punched his pregnant best friend, which Kita thought it was fair just as long as he tells Semi asap. Looking back his dead brother as he let go of Oomimi's hand and gently patted Masaru's back as he let out a small whine in his sleep, knowing that he was going to have to have this talk with his husband and others soon. Right now Suna and Suga are the only ones that flat out know that Masaru is in heat, he knows Suna is still a little shocked and confused.....but he will get it cleared up once everyone has somewhat calmed down, knows that the group is going to be heading back to the city tomorrow, although he knows that this isn't going to be the end of them seeing each other and that they will see each other very soon afterwards as he wants Tobio and Konoha to at least come to the funeral, he would really appreciate if the others come as well but he's not going to force them, mainly Tobio and Konoha since they have talked and have gotten to know Oomimi very well and knew Oomimi.....even in the afterlife would really love or them to come.

Kita kissing the top of his son's head and looked back up to meet Atsumu's eyes, the alpha then looking at Masaru then back at Kita with puffy and bloodshot eyes, Kita sighing and mouthed to the alphas as he was wanting to know what was happening to the little guy that is making Atsumu's son overprotective and threatening to bite any alpha that got near 'his' pretty omega.

Yeah......that kid is his.

Kita mouthing, 'later.'

Atsumu nodding as he looked at the omega's injured arm, thinking back to Konoha's injury, when Tobio was covered from head to toe and seems like.....like he actually killed somebody, Oomimi.....Atsumu really having to hold himself back from crying his eyes out at the thought of the older alpha, Oomimi dead because of Tsutomu.....Tsutomu being just like his pathetic older brother Tendou.

Tendou for punching Tobio, for raising his saw blade bat at Futakuchi and actually slashing Konoha's back even though he didn't flat out say it.

Tsutomu taking his brother away from him.

Osamu for fucking betraying them.

Tooru for raping and branding Daishou.

While he knew Daishou wasn't in the right state of mind, but him constantly being called a rapist and a horrible person didn't help the strong emotions flowing throughout him.

He was filled with so many emotions that all want to explode at once, he was craving alcohol that he honestly didn't trust himself to be alone right now. But if there was one thing that he was also thirsty for and that he knew that if he were to be alone that he would go out and seek it........he craved it for all the hurt that Tendou, Tooru, Tsutomu and Osamu have caused in the past twenty-four hours, well he knows a lot longer than that, but especially the past twenty-four hours.

His thirst for revenge for the hurt that these motherfuckers caused nothing but hurt for the ones that he loves and cares for.

He's ready to get this war started that Osamu was so ready to start, thinking back to his traitorous brother that turned his back on him and the others, that tried to kill him......he's going to fight to be better so he can take down that son of bitch and Tooru.

A flash of the two of them sitting on Suguru's shoulders when they were little, nearly bursting into tears at the thought of how much has changed.

'This isn't over......not by a longshot.'

 

-Flashback-

 

Semi looked up to the alpha and.......well he looked a lot different than he pictured, he looked a lot older than he had imagined. He wasn't bad looking, but he can see some grey hairs coming in a bit in the roots of his raven hair, brown eyes on him with a funny look. The omega couldn't put his finger on it, he really couldn't and felt bad that he got a funny feeling from the alpha, but he knew that he couldn't be mean or make any faces......and the omega knew that he didn't know him very well.....so maybe he's just judging to early?

'Yeah....' Semi thought to himself as he looks over to Manabu, who was standing next to him with a small smile, snapping his head back and gave the alpha a big smile as he knew that he couldn't judge, '.......just nervous is all.'

Although he wishes that Tooru could be here with him to meet and get a good look at his alpha for the first time before the wedding tomorrow, Tooru was called to meet with his daddy Orochi and that was the last he saw of him......made him sad since Tooru didn't seem all that happy when he left the room, he seemed very sad and it pained the ten year old.

Semi gave a small bow in his dress, "nice to meet you alpha, I'm Semi Eita, your new husband" looking back up and gave the seductive smile that he was told to give his alpha after he introduced himself, Manabu adjusting the veil real quick before he backed off to the side.

The alpha gave him a sweet smile and brushed some of his bangs out of his face, sitting on his knees to get eye level, well he was still taller than the short and still developing omega, but he wanted to get a better look at the tiny beauty as this was his first time to be this close to him, adjusting his suit and gave a small bow to the omega. He gently grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, Semi holding back a small gasp as this was.....was a bit different for him, knew that there was going to be kissing, like kissing on the cheek, lips, top of the head, he's had all of those except the kiss on the lips, well Semi wondering if he should count him kissing Tooru and Manabu on the lips for a second since he sees them as his best friends and parental figures in his life, and the feeling of an unknown alpha's lips on his hand felt a little.....funny.

He didn't know how to describe the feeling in all honesty.....how to put into words, he didn't think it was vomit inducing, but the feeling of someone else's lips that is nowhere on his face was just weird to him. Just like when Junn attacked him and sent him into his heat a couple weeks ago, he didn't really like the little bite that Junn left on him, what Manabu and Tooru called a hickey, that bite and all those weird sensations that he got from that nightmare of a situation, like rubbing his clothed cock on his leaking clothed hole made him feel very very.....funny and he really didn't know how to feel about it.

But he keeps on his smile and blushes a little in reaction, the alpha looking up at him with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile, "my name is Akuma, I'm your new alpha and I promise to take good care of you."

Semi smile grew a bit at that, "really?"

"Oh yes I will pretty little thang" smiling at the giggle that Semi couldn't hold back, the alpha sounding silly when he said that, "what an adorable laugh you have there."

"I do?"

"I most certainly do think you have an adorable laugh, everything about you is just so freaking adorable that I honestly can't wait until tomorrow."

Manabu looking down and feeling nothing but guilt at not being able to do much about this situation.

"Are you happy to marry me" Semi questions with a smile and couldn't help but blush a bit at the comment, thinking it's amazing that the alpha wants to nap and be able to hang out and play, talk and all that fun stuff, getting more excited as he was starting to feel a little comfortable, not entirely comfortable since there was still that small part of him that was making him feel a little at unease.......but with how sweet the alpha is.

Calling him pretty.

Liking his laugh.

Kissing his knuckles.

Saying that he was going to take care of him.

Honestly to say that it was all sounding good to him.

"I most certainly do, any alpha would be a complete dumb dumb to not want to be your alpha" Akuma chuckles as he intertwines their hands together and gave them a soft squeeze, his hands feeling a bit rough to the omega, noticing his hands are a lot bigger than his......they felt a bit warm, "you have such soft and small hands" bringing up the omega's hand up to his nose and gave a small sniff, Semi blushing more at the action as the alpha's smile grew wider, "you smell so good......a very delicious scent that it makes me so happy."

Semi's face turning a darker shade of red and couldn't help but smile wider at the compliment, "I do?"

The alpha nodded and pecked his knuckles, "I do, such a delicious scent" raising his hand up to the omega's, "smell mine? It will be good for us to get acquainted with each other so that way we're familiar with each other."

Well if he puts it like that.

Semi giving a small giggle and couldn't help but feel giddy that the alpha likes his laughter......the alpha just seems to love it and he couldn't help but just like the attention.....the fact that he can attract someone feels....it makes him feel good.

"Such a pretty laugh" Akuma comments as he looks at the tiny omega up and down, Manabu off to the side just wanting to cry his eyes out at the omega.......hoping that this bad feeling that he was getting is just him being paranoid.......feeling like he's personally responsible if Semi ends up getting hurt.

Looking at Semi as he sniffs the alpha's hands with big smile, giving a sad smile at his little one, Semi certainly is a lot like his mother and knew how to steal your heart without even trying. Not to say that he was in love with Semi's mother, but there was definitely a piece that his former mentor took with him the moment he drew his last breath, the two of them being able to bond with each other and were both constantly there for each other, was his threesome partner up until the day he died, slept with him quite often with each other when they weren't with clients, the older omega always holding him when he needed him, Manabu being there for him whenever he needed it......still being able to hear him cry his eyes out when he found him after being raped by his own brother.

Being able to hear his laughter when they both danced next each other, sharing kisses with each other when no one was around them, bonding their babies all the time, just placed their pregnant bellies and let their babies 'talk' to each other........just spreading his legs and let Eita have his way with him.....grinding their bodies on each other when they dance.......

He really bonded so much with Eita and misses him so fucking much......he lost a best friend.....he lost a family member....

And he left little bitty Eita right in front of him for him when he passed.

Tears started form in his eyes and bowed his head, feeling like he's failing his best friend by allowing this to happen to his friend's child.

"I'm so sorry...." he whimpers lowly enough to where the Akuma and Semi didn't hear him, ".....I'm so sorry...."

"How do I smell my beautiful bride" Akuma smiles as he leans a little closer to the small blond, their faces a lot closer to each others, Semi not taking too much notice as he was sniffing his hand with so much concentration, the alpha getting such a kick out of the omega.

Such a beautiful little thing.

Such luscious curves.

Unique hair.

Intense eyes that can draw anyone in.

Adorable.

Amazing dancer when he peaked in the omega's dance lessons.

Big and bright smile.

Overall an omega that can demand everyone's presence with very little effort; definitely happy with himself that he was able to snatch the beauty......glad that Orochi gave him a sneak peak before he officially put him out on the market.

"I don't know exactly what you smell like...." Semi taking another few sniff and pursed his lips, the alpha leaning in a little closer, the omega still in deep concentration to realize that their lips were very close to each others, Manabu looking over with wide eyes and was fighting every insitint in him to shove this alpha away from his baby, Semi sniffing more as this scent was very unfamiliar to him.

"I put cologne on, the nice and expensive brand just for you" taking his hand out of them omega's and brushed some of the hair out of the omega's face, Semi looking up and almost jumped at how close their faces are to each others, being able to feel his breath against his lips.

"C-Calone?" the omega looking very confused with it, "what's that?"

"It's stuff alphas spray on them when they want to smell very very nice for their beautiful omega" Akuma purrs as he leans in ever so slightly, Semi wanting to back away.....but he was so afraid to do so for fear that he might make the alpha upset with him, he's not supposed to make an alpha upset with him.

He's supposed to make them happy with him.

Their happiness is at the utmost importance and if his alpha wants to kiss him, even if he doesn't really want to.....he knows that it's not his choice to make.

"You like?"

Semi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to take in the scent, "smells good...."

Akuma smiles wider, looking over to Manabu with a small chuckle, "you weren't kidding, he's a very sweet child."

Manabu gave him a big fake smile and bowed his head, "he really is a sweet child, very obedient and will do what he can to make you happy with him."

"Oh I believe you" Akuma getting a gleam in his eyes that just made Manabu tense up, caressing Semi's cheek, Semi opening his eyes and gives him an innocent smile.

"I promise I will be the best omega in the world" Semi declares and he puffs out his tiny chest.

Akuma's smile grew, "that's a good boy" laying his forehead against Semi's, "god I can wait to share a bed with you tomorrow night."

Manabu swallowing back his bile, really feeling like a terrible mother.

"Where we can cuddle right?" Semi having no idea what his true intentions are when the alpha nods with half lidded eyes.

"That's right, where we cuddle with each other the whole night" pecking the omega's cheek, Semi looking over to his alpha with a big smile, he cuddles with Kaname, Manabu and Taku a lot, he cuddles with Tooru sometimes when he's able to stay late with him, "god your so beautiful little omega, this wedding dress, the makeup, the hair......your beautiful face."

Semi's face turning red at the compliments he keeps getting from the alpha, looking over to Manabu with a big smile as he thought that this was going a lot better than he expected, Manabu trying so hard to not just grab his baby and run for the hills.......giving a big fake smile and a thumbs up, Semi turning his face back to the alpha and the alpha's lips immediately captured his. Semi's eyes bugged out of his head at the action, Manabu glaring daggers at the alpha as he was seriously about to scream his head off, knowing that he will be given severe punishment if he were to try to interrupt this in anyway.....really not wanting to be dragged into the office by Orochi again.

Biting back a small whine and crossed his legs at the thought.......

He knew Tooru was going to be in a very pissed off mood since he has to deal with his father one on one, so he would get less mercy than on the average beatings that Tooru normally gives.....not that he gets hit by Tooru all the time.....but he's been beaten by him once and once is enough for him.

Sadistic fucker.

More importantly he's going to royally fuck over his baby if he were to try and do anything about this right now.......fucking hating how no matter what route goes through his brain, it always ends up in his, and more importantly Semi's asses in big trouble. Semi shouldn't be blamed for his actions.....but this school has ways of digging into you and make you squirm and suffer.....Semi, Kaname, Taku, his little Koskue and other innocents could be hurt because of him.

There is no winning in here........only suffering.

Semi didn't really care too much for the taste of his lips, but then again he feels like he's not trying.....this man is his alpha and his very first kiss that was meant for his husband, he was claimed when he was seven and his alpha has been waiting years for him, to be able to touch and kiss him.....and Semi knows that he's been through the same. Kiss, hold hands, talk......he loves talking and cuddling.....to be held by someone.....spooning is what Manabu calls it. 

He's been waiting for this for years and he feels selfish for thinking that it's a bit off.

He just hasn't given it a shot yet.....'yeah that's it, I'm not trying hard enough!'

Semi doesn't do the 'not trying his best', it's either all in or nothing.

Semi pressing his lips right up against the alpha's gently, the alpha giving a pleased hum as he starts moving his lips along with Semi's, Manabu slapping his hand over his mouth and looked away, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"You taste so delicious Semi."

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Semi stood there looking at the pills on the counter after he woke up from that nightmare of a memory, while more tame compared to the hellish experiences at his school, he can say it was the more heart wrenching and one of the saddest in his opinion due to the fact that was his day........that was the last day that his life was 'dandy' so to speak. The wedding in of itself, the day that he thought was the most magical since......since he was so fucking HAPPY to have Tooru and Manabu there with him to marry him off with an alpha that he thought was going to be a good alpha for him, that the first meeting that he had with his alpha the day before his wedding went so well that he thought that everything in his life would just be......perfect.

Thought that Akuma was the sweetest alpha with all the compliments that he was given.

Thought that he was the perfect omega with the pedestal that he was put on from such an early age.

Thought that everyone in the school loved him because they wanted to help him with his wedding when they are so nice to him.

Thought that Manabu had his best interest at heart.

Thought......does Tooru even love him?

Akuma turned out to be the devil in disguise and raped him not too long after the were officially married to each other, Semi having that memory fresh in his mind since that was the turning point in his life, his virginity was taken away and life just seemed like it didn't have much meaning......that having babies and being filled with their warmth and unconditional love was something that he craved. He knew babies wouldn't hurt you, they were such sweethearts and that holding the little ones when he was in the playroom with the babies......that's when he was the happiest.

That was what always kept him from killing himself the many times before and after he committed suicide when he was thirteen, that's what made the many......many rapes.......'bearable' to put it someway.

He used to be so happy and perfect, he used to be able to walk up to people with little hesitation and a big smile on his face before that day, and not now where he has such a hard time getting people to like him after a first impression, when he first started working at the hotel with the two omegas that tormented him in the school.......took him back to the place and feelings that he felt on the daily at the school. Made him feel like he didn't belong, constantly shoved around because someone.....someone actually liked him that wasn't because of sex.....which he thought was Tooru, just like at the hotel an alpha that talked and smiled at him all the time wasn't due to sex.....was Konoha. Learning that they were jealous partly due to the fact that he had Konoha's attention when Kaede had interests to fuck Konoha and his alpha wasn't even sparing him a second glance.

Just like at the school, the majority of the omegas were pissed that he was able to get many alphas, apparently just like his mother only worse, was to just flick his hips.

Apparently his hips fucking screamed 'fuck me!' everyday since alphas wanted, and did, fuck him everyday.

He learned the hard way that the majority of the omegas in that school hated him......like it was his fault for being shoved to the wall, desk, bed, closet, table, hallway in some cases, being held by one alpha while the other one fucked him......a lot of the time they would both be fucking him at the same time......so many places, situations and people that hurt him.

Semi unable but to stare at the pills, hearing them call out his name as the memories started to flood back in his mind, both of his hands clenching his hair and yanking it as he paced back and forth in his and Konoha's bathroom, tears starting to pour down his cheeks as the feeling is all too tempting.

He didn't want to......dear god he didn't want to.

But those fucking pills were one of the main reasons that he kept himself alive even after he tried killing himself by overdosing when he was thirteen, Kaname was another person that helped him out so much and helped him escape, but he had his own issues going on and Semi knew that the omega didn't tell him everything that happened to him......and thinking back to it Semi felt selfish for not going in and asking Kaname what was all going on when the two of them weren't around each other. He was such a vulnerable and timid person and that kind of personality can easily be taken advantage of over his, Semi put more of a fight a good portion of the time when he wasn't feeling too hallow and just laying down and taking it, Kaname is that kind of person that had a hard time hurting a fly and would have to send him over the edge to get him to swing his fists.

The guilt of not fighting harder than he already had at that point to get Kaname out of there......didn't matter that the omega was big pregnant to him, as long as he and the older omega were able to get out of there with the baby still healthy then it was alright to him. They could have both taken care of the baby, Semi would still work at the strip club while he and Kaname crashed at homeless shelters that were depressingly filled with single mothers and little infant pups......and most of them looked to be his and Kaname's age when he was in there.....so Kaname would have fit right in until he and the older omega found a place to live, he would have been there to help take care of the little one with no alpha preferably he would want an alpha there, but in the school it was mainly omegas that were the sole parents to the little ones in there.

He wondered if Tendou still would have offered his home if Kaname were to have come with him, by the time his ex would have met and offered him a home Kaname would have already have had his baby.

Because as desperate as Semi was to have a life that wasn't at the school or working the strip club were he was selling his body as well, he wouldn't have dropped Kaname and his baby.

No way in hell.

At least when he was stripping and being fucked while in the private sex rooms, at least he was the one making the choice in going in and doing it and that he was the one being paid.

Dear god he hated it so much how much his body was calling out to take the pills, that the voices that haunted him at the school and when he was with Tendou......when he was at the hospital after the stairs incident.

'You will feel so much better after you take us.'

'You don't have to remember you being tossed around.'

'Forget that you're filthy.'

'You won't have to feel pain with us anymore.'

'You can have dreamless nights, you always love those dreamless nights over the nightmares.'

Semi clenching his eyes shut as more tears poured down his cheeks, "I don't need you, I don't need you."

'Yes you do......forget about Manabu just standing there and leaving you to be raped by Akuma.'

"Stop it" Semi whimpers as he opened his eyes and landed right on the pills again, heart aching and feeling that punch that he received from his adoptive mother when he was still at the school, how Manabu just snapped.

Gone was the redhead just standing there and taking his harsh words.

Taking him being difficult.

Manabu had pushed him and he pushed the redhead back.......receiving the punch after he said in a fit of rage 'I hate you, you're not even my real mother and are a pathetic excuse for a human being!'

'You were a horrible child to him.'

'He was a horrible mother to you.'

Semi is still hurt......his heart aching that his own mother.....the one person that he looked at as his mother would hurt him like that, well Semi knew he wasn't innocent in the whole situation, he wonders what in the hell did he do to suddenly start receiving harsher treatment from the redhead. Semi admitted that he slapped the redhead......but literally being screamed at while getting the shit beaten out of him by the one person that he looked at as his mother hurt him to the core.

He felt like he only had Tooru......he had Kaname, but the omega......he was struggling as well.

What just kills Semi on the inside was.....was why did Manabu just stand there and let this happen to him, why didn't he try to warn or give him an idea of what was to come, warn him that he was marrying a sick and sadistic pedophile.

Why did he turn on him?

Why did he beat him like he did?

He felt like he was losing Manabu bit by bit as the years went by and Semi assumes that it was him, that Manabu just couldn't stand me just like most of the omegas in that school couldn't stand him, he forgot the omegas name, but he had light green eyes that always stuck out to him......what also stuck out to him was how much the omega didn't hide how much he hated him.

Sneered, called him many names up under the sun and had others turn on him throughout the years and he didn't know what he even did to piss the omega off......thinking that Manabu started to listen to that omega that he forgot his name and what he looks like for the most part......just those spiteful yet also beautiful light green eyes that always had it out for him.

Just everyone hated him is what it felt like.

Felt like he lost his mother and now Semi can't even look or even think about Manabu without feeling angry, hurt and confused.

'He hurt you like everyone else.'

An image of him when he was little being held by the redhead who hasn't aged a day, rubbing his nose up against Semi's and Semi remembering how happy he was with Manabu and was purring up a storm, being able to feel the many kisses on his cheeks and forehead that Manabu used to give him everyday, looking at his messy appearance in the mirror as he placed a hand on his cheek. Seeing himself briefly sitting in one of the chairs putting makeup in dressing room of the school, seeing his younger self doing whatever he could to fix his appearance otherwise so he didn't get made fun of by the other omegas, makeup stained cheeks, hair sticking out everywhere, the lingerie that he was forced to wear ripped to pieces and his breast were exposed for everyone to see.........a lost teenager longing for another life that wasn't full of torment.

He just wanted to be a kid again.

He just wanted to be happy again at that point.

He blinked and was back in the bathroom in the hotel room, makeup staining his cheeks, his hair, while shorter than when he had it when he was younger, was still sticking out everywhere and a mess. He was grateful that he wasn't wearing lingerie and just one of Konoha's shirts, booty shorts on.

'He didn't save you.'

'Neither of them did.'

Semi bowed his head as he could hold back more tears.......knowing what those voices are telling him....not only did Manabu not save him......but Tooru.....he own father.....his daddy that he didn't even know was his daddy until a few weeks ago.

After watching his father beat the shit out of Daizo and tortured him in a fashion that he didn't even know that his own father was capable of.

He left him there.

Told him that he should listen and obey his alpha......he knew.....he knew what he was going through.....the man that had spoiled him, loved on him, showed him love in the darkness in that dark period of his life.

He allowed him to go through all of it.

He was so good to him.

But he allowed him to go through that hell.

Semi snapping his head up to the mirror with tears pouring down his cheeks like a waterfall, eyes wide as this......this whole trip is making him open up and admit to himself what this man allowed him to go through.

He loves Tooru so much, always has from the moment he knew and was able to say the word love, this is the man that was him during all of that.

But he's so hurt that he actually......he actually sold him off.

His own father sold him off to be used.

Semi let out a gut wrenching scream as he grabbed the bottle of pills and threw it at the bathroom wall, the pill bottle's cap wasn't completely closed after Semi was in the middle of opening it earlier before he set it back down, pills flying and spilling all over the floor. Semi's heart aching and feels nothing but pain, balling his eyes out as he dropped to his knees and didn't even think as he grabbed a few pills and stuffed them in his mouth, eyes widening as he felt the warmth of his two little boys emitting warmth to try and cheer him up, the omega choking on the pill and dry heaved until he spit up the pills that almost went down his throat and started to cry louder as Konoha slammed the bathroom door open with a scared and pained expression. The alpha was laying in bed as he was waiting for his omega to finish brushing his teeth and come cuddle with him in bed like usual, sometimes Konoha was in there with him when they would get ready to go to bed together, but Semi wanted him to lay in bed due to his injury that he got from Tendou after his omega put some cream on over the stitched up wound, diving for the mother of his children on the floor and hugged him from behind as his omega kept on wailing.

"Shhh, what's wrong" Konoha questions as calmly as he can as his hands immediately wrapped around his waist and placed both of his palms over the omega's tiny swollen stomach, Semi curling himself into the alpha's hold and the alpha immediately was able to feel the warmth of their sons engulf the two of them, hearing Semi give out another choked sob at the feeling and placed his hands over Konoha's, gently swaying them from side to side, "please tell me."

Semi's lips quivered as he honestly just felt like the worst mother in the world, being able to hear Tendou's voice ringing in his head during a fight the two of them had not too long after they lost their baby omega girl.

'This is why you need to stop it with those pills Eita, you just killed our daughter!'

Semi knowing that one was his fault.........that he accidently killed his own baby girl that he was going to name Reina.....and he almost killed Hide and their other to be named son.

"It's.......it's hard..." Semi slowly turning his head to make eyes contact with his alpha, Konoha resting his forehead on his and gave a small purr to try and calm his omega.

"I can tell that it's going to be doll" Konoha not breaking eye contact with the beautiful brown eyes that he fell in love with the moment he laid eyes on them, heart aching at the pain that he can see as clear as day in the expressive eyes, "but I'm here for you.....I love you so fucking much and you've been stressed out and in pain this whole time" Konoha's eyes watering as he shoves down the depression of the news that Tendou shoved at him......that his baby sister is dead....not going to be able to see her sweet and beautiful face ever again, the fact that he didn't give a proper goodbye and the last time she looked at him.....she was looking at him in fear and that's something that tears him up on the inside.

"You also seem like you're struggling."

Konoha gave him a small sad smile, "a bit.....but it's something that we can talk about in a little bit..." lightly pecking the distressed omega's forehead, both of them closing their eyes as they both hold themselves back from crying more about what's eating them up on the inside, ".....right now I want you to talk to me.....is it about what we didn't get to talk about today after all that has happened?"

Semi's lips quivering as he and Konoha both keep rubbing their hands over his stomach, both of them loosening up just a bit as their boys love up on the two of them, "y-yes."

Konoha opened his eyes to look at the beautiful omega looking so broken in front of him, softly kissing the omega, "please talk to me.....I promise I won't ever leave you...." Konoha trying so hard to not lose it, ".....I'm afraid of losing you and I want to be able to take care of you.....spoil the fucking shit out of you" Semi looking up at him and could see nothing but sincerity in his eyes, Semi so used to Tendou just up and leaving when he didn't want to deal with something, just so used to pretty much almost every alpha and beta in his life just use him for sex, they weren't interested in him talking and being friends, he was just there to fuck and leave......and Tooru just....Semi snapped his body around and hugged the alpha for dear life as he balled his eyes out and buried his nose in the alpha's scent glands the alpha closing his eyes and rested his head against Semi's as he was trying so fucking hard to not break, trying to be strong for the two of them in this moment. One hand still rubbing the omega's stomach to keep Semi and their two boys for getting too stressed out, happy that the boys are letting themselves be known and are being wonderful sons that are trying to help mommy and daddy out, "....you're my love.....you're my doll and I'm so happy that you're the mother of my children..." kissing the side of the cheek as he gently swayed the two of them back and forth, ".....all I see is you and I don't picture a future without you..."

Semi still balling his eyes out, but gave a small nod and clenched onto him tighter to let him know that he heard.

"I will stay up all night to hold, protect and listen to everything that you tell me..." kissing the side of his head again, Semi inhaling the alpha's scent more as he slowly started to calm down.

"C-Can we get out of the r-room" Semi questions quietly as he rested his head on the alpha's shoulder, refusing to look at the pills all over the floor that he felt ashamed that he nearly killed his little boys that mean the world to him and his alpha, ".....I don't want to be n-near..." raising his hand slowly and pointed to the pills, Konoha jumping a bit as he didn't even notice them since he was worried about holding and calming his omega down, giving a confused look to his alpha, "....those."

Konoha tilting his head to the side and saw the spit up that the omega spat out on the tile floor.....this is concerning and could tell that the omega at least had it in his mouth.

"Talk to me about the pills too doll."

'Please keep your promise to not leave me' Semi thought to himself as he knew that he couldn't run away, he wanted to be better and not be alone......he always hated being alone.

"Y-Yes" Semi nuzzling the alpha as the two of them kept rubbing his stomach, Semi sighing in relief that he had still fell the warmth of his baby boys talking to him, "can we leave the hotel......I just feel suffocated being cooped up in this room right now."

Konoha thinking back to a place not too far from the hotel that he saw when they drove into town, remembering it since he thought that he would look it up and seeing if they have the same place in their location in the city where they live, "lets get cleaned up" remembering the talk that he and Semi had when they were doing the dance lessons that he misses doing with his boyfriend, "I know a place."

 

-

 

~

"Push Tobio, push!" a doctor shouted at the omega as he laid on the hospital bed, Tobio struggling to get himself to sit up since he was all alone, wondering where his brother, Oikawa and the others were at, "come on you just need to give me one good push and your little one should be out!"

Tobio nodded as he panted heavily, the doctor grabbing his hand and lifted him up from the bed, Tobio screaming his head off as he did what the doctor ordered him to do, "come on you stubborn little omega!"

As if on command Aito came out of the omega, Tobio panting heavily and covered in sweat, collapsing on the bed when he heard the tiny cries of his deaf little one and lifted his head up so he can see his son in the doctor's arms, smiling when he saw him. He had raven hair just like his and Daizo's hair, seeing the doctor look down at his newborn with a smile and was cleaning him up.

"It's ok darling" the doctor coos as he wiped his thumb under the infants eyes as he wiped away the little one's tears, "I know you can't hear my little darling, but you're such a breathtakingly adorable little one."

Tobio reaches his red and sweaty hand out to the doctor with an exhausted smile, "I...I w-want to see my son."

The doctor looks up to him with a pissed off expression that took the omega off guard, seeing how possessive the doctor was getting with his baby when he shifts so Aito is out of view, this worrying Tobio and tried to get up from the bed only to be held down by some guards, Tobio looking at them in shock and fear and thrashed in their hold. Looking over to his son and couldn't stop the tears when he heard his baby cry and cry that made Tobio even more desperate, "no no, that's my son, what the FUCK ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO I JUST WANT MY BABY!!"

"Shhh little darling" the doctor smiles as he gently sways the distressed infant that just wants his mommy and his body heat, wanting his mommy's scent and not this distressed one that is only making Aito more desperate for his mommy, "you don't need to know who this horrible person that your mother is."

"THAT'S MY SON" Tobio screams as he was being overpowered by the alpha guards, pinned to the bed and can't see his newborn that he has done everything he could within these past chaotic nine months, wondering where his fiance, brother, Nao and the others were at, "SOMEONE HELP ME, THEY'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY BABY!!"

"Steal?" the doctor looking at the omega as if he was the dumbest person alive, "you can't keep the baby where you're going."

This confusing the omega and didn't like the sound of this, "AITO!!"

"You have the most beautiful eyes" the doctor coos as he ignores the screaming and in distress omega, looking into the beautiful eyes of crying newborn, "you're definitely an Elite with your eye shape and color~"

"LET ME SEE HIM PLEASE!" Tobio begged as he was still held down to the bed, crying but hasn't stopped fighting, "PLEASE HE'S MY BABY!!"

"I'm here to pick him up."

Tobio halted his movements and snapped his head to the familiar voice, smiling with relief when he saw Oikawa and Kuroo, Kuroo holding a sleeping Nao with Oikawa standing right next to the cat-eyed alpha, "oh thank god, please make them hand me my baby over!"

Both of the alphas shifted their sharp gazes to the omega, taking Tobio off guard when they were.......glaring?

Why are they glaring at him?

What hurt more is that they didn't say anything to him and just turned to the doctor, the doctor handing the baby to Oikawa, the brunette carefully holding his claimed son up against his chest and gave a soft and loving smile to the tiny omega, the little omega starting to calm down as he seemed to recognize the brunette as his 'daddy'. Oikawa kissing the tiny omega's head as the little hands cling to Oikawa's jacket.

"Hello my little darling."

Kuroo leaning over to kiss the tiny omega's head as well, "welcome my adorable little nephew."

"Kuroo.....Oikawa please.." looking at Aito, which he still hasn't really SEEN his little one besides his hair, looking over to Nao as well as he wanted his little alpha and omega, "please....my..." ripping his hand out of one of the guards hands and reached out to his family, wanting....NEEDING his sons, brother and the love of his life, ".....my babies....you guys please!"

Kuroo and Oikawa not even sparing him a second look as they walk out with his children.

"Guys" Tobio started to struggle again, reaching out his hand as he couldn't believe this is happening, "GUYS! DON'T LEAVE!!"

They still kept their backs to them as they walked out of the door when the doctor held it open for the four with a sweet smile, hating how the doctor was looking at his fiance up and down.

"PLEASE, WHERE YOU GOING COME BACK" really starting to thrash in the holds of the alphas as they pinned him down to the point where he can't get his back off of the bed, ,"MY FAMILY, WHY ARE THEY WALKING AWAY, WHY AM I NOT WITH ME BABIES?!?!"

"Why would they want to be with a murderer like you?"

Tobio froze, "huh?"

"You murdered an Elite, you've done an no no and why would little Aito that is the grandchild of one highly influential Powerhouse and another Elite family that has been nothing but good to you" the doctor walking up to him with a big smile, as if he's extremely happy with the tears pouring down his face because his family just.....just left him, "why would we want to have you little one raised by you?"

Tobio clenching his eyes shut, the thought hurting him so much......the guilt eating at him.

"He doesn't need to be influenced by a monster like you."

'Stop.'

"You hurt the alpha's family for losing their son and fellow friend" the doctor driving the knife deeper, "you took someone away that they love, so you shouldn't be able to have that happiness."

Really deep.

"They all left you because you're a horrible person, who would want you? Obviously not Oikawa" the doctor giggling as a flood of new tears rolled down his cheeks, "Nao and Aito need to be raised by someone who is actually going to be a good parent, I mean two different babies from two different father, you're some kind of slut that obviously asks for the horrible shit that happens to you."

Tobio letting out a small whine as he still kept his eyes closed, "please stop."

"Obviously he's better suited to be raised by your brother who has a better handle on his tendencies because of your bloodline."

This shocking and confusing the omega and snapped his eyes open, "what does that mean?!"

Tobio halting his movements when he saw that he wasn't in the hospital anymore, snapping his head around with a confused look, "Nao?! Kuroo?! Oikawa are you and Aito ok?!"

He saw the bars.

The plain and uncomfortable looking beds.

Small space that is making him claustrophobic.

Tobio's heart stopping......he's in prison.

Looking down to see himself in a dark gray wrinkled pants and shirt, his breasts, ass and his stomach that was still swollen, not as much, but definitely bigger than what he's used to on his normally skinny and toned body a little too big for his prison uniform.

"This.....this can't be happening" Tobio mutters to himself as he couldn't hold back from crying more, being ripped away from his newborn that wasn't going to know who he is, Nao is going to be told that he's a bad person and won't want anything to do with him anymore.....Kuroo just....just ignored him......and Oikawa didn't so much as smile at him.

Both looked disgusted with him.

Tobio placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart, "this...." looking up to the ceiling, "....I didn't mean it....I didn't mean to k-kill..." Tobio almost unable to finish his sentence to whoever is out there listening to him, ".....I'm sorry...."

"Awww, couldn't control yourself huh?"

Tobio snapping his eyes open as he didn't like that voice, nothing good ever came from that voice and he needed to get the fuck out, trying with all his heart and soul to not completely breakdown.

"I haven't seen you since you were six and you look delicious" the alpha grabbing Tobio's wrists and threw him back on the bed, the strong and dangerous hands holding him down before he could do anything else except struggle, the dark blue and dangerous eyes looking down at him with hunger, "I miss being in you."

"N-No!" Tobio desperately trying to break free, "I-I-I SHOULDN'T BE STUCK WITH YOU, GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!!"

"Tsk tsk" the alpha licking his tears that made the omega nearly vomit, the alpha ripping pants and underwear off in one go and lowered his down, Tobio trying to kick him as he was starting to feel hopeless about breaking free from the man who stole his innocence so many years ago.....a man that he never wanted to be near ever again, the alpha releasing his cock from his pants, "I just want to make you feel good."

"HELP" Tobio calls out as he knew he wasn't going to get his father off of him, begging for a guard to swoop down and save him.....since Kuroo and Oikawa and obviously the rest of his friends have left him and took his babies with him, "GUARDS HELP ME, I DON'T WANT I DON'T WANT IT I DON'T WANT IT!!!"

"The guards don't care my beauty" his father purrs in his ear, "you're a murderer of an Elite, they won't give a damn if you get fucked to death......" pressing a kiss on his cheek as Tobio looked at him with wide eyes, his father's hand jacking him off that made Tobio feel the same emotions that he felt when his father first took him down to the basement.

A dirty and disgusting whore.

Oikawa wouldn't want him......no one would.

Tobio unable to process what else was happening after his father says, "and this time you will remember everything I do to you."

Entering Tobio as he let out a scream of pain and pure misery.

~

Tobio snapping out of Oikawa's hold in the bed as he let out a scream, Oikawa and Nao's head snapping up as they were woken up from their sleep as Tobio jumped off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, immediately vomiting as soon as he threw open the lid and continued to cry as he felt like he was crying in his sleep from how wet his cheeks felt right before he stopped vomiting.

He just couldn't get any sleep at all.

He hasn't gotten more than probably seven hours max for the past two through three days and it was driving him insane, plagued by the fear that his father could easily be around any corner that he turns.......he couldn't even remember what reason Daishou even gave him as for why his fucking father is going to be getting out soon and it was driving him insane. He feels useless that he could possibly have the answers to everyone's problems......and all he can remember that he wished that he could forget, was him stabbing an alpha....an ELITE ALPHA to death out of blind rage......why couldn't he forget that?

Of course he will remember it eventually......but still, anything to keep a bit of his sanity at this point.

Why can't things be less complicated, he feels like he's just a magnet for trouble and that.....that the others should honestly stay away from him.

But he didn't want them to.

But at the same time he didn't want to be alone.....he honestly didn't know what to do with himself anymore. The one thing......that ONE THING that he somewhat remembers other than Daishou blushing when he told the amega that Futakuchi loves him, is something about his bloodline is nearly extinct......then in his dream is telling him that his brother has a better hold of the bloodline tendencies?

What was it that he's missing, he feels like it's something that his brain is reaching out for? Maybe?

Or was it his mind just making something up to reach for an answer?

The whole bloodline thing is making his head hurt more than it already has been since he's woken up, confused by it all and is making him question a few things in a sense that he.....he might be blind to a whole new world that has probably been living right under his nose.

He said Kageyama bloodline and he can't remember is his cousin was still alive or not, it's been years since they've seen her.......if she is then ask her?

Because there is no way in hell he was going to take one step near the prison......or step anywhere near him when he gets out, he will avoid the disgusting man like the plague.

Vomiting up more when his father entered him.....it felt so real.....too fucking real and crossed his legs when he emptied his stomach.

"Momma" Nao running up to him as Oikawa opened the door for the small alpha, the five year old holding his stuffed cat up against his chest as he climbed into Tobio's lap as he sat down on the tile floor, Oikawa flushing the toilet for his fiance as the omega hugged Nao up to his chest, "your tummy hurts?"

Tobio nods his head, "yes it does sweetheart, momma just doesn't feel that good right now."

Which isn't a lie in the slightest.

"I will hug you and so will Baby, make you and bubba feel all better" Nao smiles as he hugs his stomach, Aito sending out love to his big brother and momma as he sent warmth throughout the omega's body, Nao giving a loud purr in reaction his little brother sending out warmth, "I love you too bubba, so so much!!" looking up to Tobio, "I love bubba momma!"

Tobio looking down to his son with a small smile, "I'm so happy that you do, I can feel how much he loves you back, he loves his big brother Nao."

Nao just beamed more at he comment as he really seemed like he loved the sound of that, "and just like with my boyfriend" Tobio smile growing just a bit more at his fascination and big crush on Kita's kid, hearing that the small omega isn't feeling good.....although the omega seems to exhibit signs that seem a little all too familiar and he sent a message to Kita to update him on Masaru, "I will protect little bubba!"

"And just like you do an amazing job on protecting momma" Oikawa adds as he sits on his knees on the floor, Nao snapping his head the brunette alpha that he's slowly starting to warm up to, smiling from ear to ear at the comment.

"I do I do!" Nao cheers as he rubs his cheeks on his mother's stomach, "I protect momma, bubba and my boyfriend!!"

Tobio taking a deep breath as the warmth Aito kept sending out, kissing the top Nao's head as the little guy cheered and purred like a motorboat, Tobio's chin being raised up by Oikawa, the omega's heart aching at the puffy eyes on the alpha's beautiful face, "beautiful are you getting sick?"

"I....maybe" Tobio leaning into the alpha's touch as he gently caressed his cheek.

"Head still hurt?"

Tobio nodded, "yeah, still can't remember anything."

"You don't remember passing out or getting knocked knocked out" Oikawa questions with a worried expression as he wiped some of the tears off of his cheek with his thumb.

Tobio feeling even more like a failure and useless, shaking his head no.

"Beautiful.....you started screaming as soon as you woke up and you have been doing that since the news about your....." looking into the omega's pained expression, leaning up to the omega's ear and whispers so Nao doesn't try to ask any questions, ".....your father getting out of prison."

Tobio clenching his eyes shut to take a deep breath, nearly vomiting again when he could feel his father touching and entering him again, hugging Nao for dear life as Nao hugged him back ad Aito sent more warmth, Oikawa engulfing the mother and son in his hold, "let it out Beautiful......what happened in the dream?"

Tobio.....he still didn't know how to feel about the actions that affected Futakuchi and Daishou so much, Daishou to the point of suicide. It hurt him to hear that and Tobio honestly had a hard time willing himself to be around his fiance since the news was.....was shocking to him.

He knew Oikawa said that he wasn't a good person in the past, that he's working to be a better person.....but Oikawa was that cruel to the point that someone, that someone that Oikawa used to be extremely close to, his fiance hurting someone to the point that they wanted to die just like Tobio wanted to die after Yuu and the whole school turned on him, Yuu being the root of that pain. So while Tobio still loves his alpha.....he's also hurt at the thought that his alpha was capable of doing such a thing and he wants to talk to Oikawa about it.....but not right now, not when his alpha in a vulnerable state, the first thing he did after he was done throwing up after Akinari revealed that Daishou tried to kill himself, Oikawa just wanted to hug him and was even more clingy than he already is, which really something since Oikawa was already being a bit extra with is clingy behavior before Futakuchi snapped at the Elite alphas in the room.....and.....and he would feel like a bad omega and try to 'attack' his fiance with questions while he's weak.

Did he desperately want to talk about it?

Oh yes he did.

But he's just as emotionally drained and just wanting to sleep.....if he can even get anymore for tonight.

He's hurt and confused by what he heard, but he couldn't bring himself to be away from his alpha right now, with Oikawa he feels somewhat secure and after that fucking dream that he had with Oikawa and Kuroo taking his babies away from him and abandoning him at the hospital and left him to be raped by his father in the prison.....he really needed to have Oikawa with his scent and warmth.

"Was he there again" Oikawa questions with a mumble, kissing the side of the omega's head and made sure that Tobio and Nao were in his protective hold, giving a small smile as he felt little Aito's warmth and could feel that the little one was trying to help his momma be happy again.

Hell Oikawa wants that for his fiance again.

The omega has been so down since hearing that his father was getting out of prison, which none of them really got much of a direct answer and the only that would have an answer for that question is Daishou......which it just hurts to think about the amega pregnant with his little brothers.....raped and branded....yeah he's not handling that all that well.

That he hurt Daishou just like his father.

.....Yeah he's really feeling like a shitty person than he already is....feels like he's unworthy to be with the amazing, sweet, loving, aggressive and beautiful fiance, that he didn't measure up and these feelings are scaring the shit out of him, he loves Tobio and didn't want to lose him in any fashion. Seeing Tobio covered in blood from head to toe is still plaguing and worries him to no end, he didn't know how to exactly approach the omega since he can't remember much about what has even happened, but the thought scares the shit out of him all the same since for a moment he thought that Tobio got severely hurt to the point that Aito was no longer with them.....and that makes his heart hurt, and makes the aching worse for his omega since he knew how crushed Tobio would be for losing another omega child just like Oikawa already lost a little omega brother many years back.

He knew that his baby brother would have been a beauty with the Oikawa genes.

So much happened that he's honestly still trying to process......process how much of a horrible person was....and still feels like he is.

He bullied Futakuchi and made him feel unloved and unwelcome because he was too stubborn and spiteful to just sit down and talk with the younger alpha, sure he had a right to be mad about his knee injury, but the degree that he took that rage made him cringe now. Then with Daishou......dear god where does he even begin with his treatment of his old childhood friend was just.......

He actually made Daishou want to and actually tried to commit suicide.

Oikawa tearing up more and held the omega tighter, pressing his lips on the omega's cheek and kept it there, Tobio closing his eyes as he, like Oikawa, had a hard time keeping it together and couldn't hold his tears back, Nao giving a purr as he cuddled up to his momma and little brother in his mother.

The alpha and omega not knowing how to approach each other with their questions and concerns with each other.

"I love you Beautiful" Oikawa croaks as he takes in his omega's intoxicating scent, "was he there?"

Tobio knew that he couldn't lie, the alpha has been plaguing him for the past few days and frankly it just makes him want to run and hide, hold onto his alpha for dear life and nodded, "way too close."

"Ho-" Oikawa about to ask until he cut himself off, figuring that it would be a bit insensitive and probably a little pushy, "you don-"

"He actually entered me...." Tobio whimpers as he buries his head in the crook of his alpha's neck, Oikawa and Nao pressing themselves more up against the omega, Oikawa's heart breaking more at the distress and small cry coming from his omega and couldn't hold back some of his tears from rolling down his cheeks, ".....I can still feel it in....i-in m-me."

"Shh, I'm right here" Oikawa says in a soothing voice to the crying omega, "I won't let him even get close to you, do you hear me?"

Tobio giving a small nod as he clenched onto his alpha's bare chest, nails digging into his skin and winced at the pain.

"You're my beautiful" leaning in to whisper in the omega's ear, "fiance, you're the love of my life and will protect you throughout all of this madness."

"Save Daishou?"

Oikawa really having to hold himself from crying at the thought of the snake, the snake that he just feels nothing but pure guilt, being able to remember the two of them playing with each other all the time ad how happy they seem to be, how much fun at the sports festival that they have when they used to play on the same team all the time until Daishou just suddenly.....he wanted to join another team and just seemed to lose more of the genuineness of his smiles as he grew older. He didn't really understand it all back then since he thought that Daishou loved his father with all his heart and soul, always was set out to be the best for his father......now learning that Seiji never really accepted Daishou and the amega had to learn that.....from Tooru, the fucking sadistic alpha who gets off on people being miserable around him.

Tooru is succeeding at that since Futakuchi is pissed......rightfully pissed that part was all him, Iwa and Akinari, now his father is furthering the younger alpha's misery by taking the one that he loves away from him. Oikawa can tell that there is love in there, especially since Daishou willingly took it up the ass with Kenji, although he was still wrapping his head around them both being cousins and wanted to talk to Futakuchi about that.....but he knew that Futakuchi doesn't want to have anything to do with him.

And who could blame him?

Oikawa knows he can't.....but he's not going to give up on Futakuchi....he may hate him, but in order to save Daishou and end whatever his father is planning they all need to be working together.

But how can he earn the love and respect back from two people that he knew that he wouldn't be able to get it from?

He honestly didn't even know anymore.

Right now Kita's gang just lost a family member and he will respect the omega and do whatever he can to pay his respects and help out in anyway that he can with the funeral, see what the omega is going to do......because something has got to be done.

But what?

The odds are stacked up against them and Daishou and his little brothers were going to die if they hurt Tooru in anyway.....his father knowing damn well what he was doing when he branded his old childhood friend.

His head was starting to hurt more and more just thinking of all the madness that was going on and he didn't know what to really do about over half the problems......but right now, by Kita's request, is for everyone to just take it easy for the rest of the night.

Their conversations weren't over.....oh no Kita made that very clear. The omega may not be all that expressive, but he can tell by the intensity in the omega's eyes that this.....this who situation with Daishou and the death of his family member isn't close to being over.

Not even close.

Feeling his phone vibrate and looked to see that it was from an unknown number as he gently swayed the omega crying in his hold, opening it up with a questioning look and saw the message;

'This is Atsumu.'

Oikawa's face deadpanning as he kisses the omega's forehead, "we will do whatever we can to save him" looking down to meet the omega's eyes as Nao falls asleep with his head on his mother's breasts, "I will do whatever I can to help you remember what happened to you."

Tobio nodding with a small blush, although in his mind he has so many questions and concerns.

And one of them involving the fact that he just....he just murdered someone earlier.

What all did you did to hurt Daishou?

"We will do what we can about all of this, we will save him" Oikawa says, it just hitting him that Semi still needs to share valuable information about his father seeming like he hurt his little and bitchy brother, making sure that he will get answers......and try to get Futakuchi to talk to them since he knew the alpha has important information regarding his annoying little brother, "through all this madness we will get answers."

Looking down and responding back to Atsumu with, 'what do you want?' before he picked up Tobio bridal style with Nao in Tobio's hold, carrying to the bed, "it will be hard."

Tobio leaning into his alpha to feel more of his body heat, needing to be as close to him so the dream doesn't come true......afraid to tell Oikawa the rest of his dream and how he landed in prison and why his little ones were taken away from him in the first place.

Making him deathly afraid of what Oikawa would even feel about him if he were to learn that he's a murderer, clenching his eyes shut and inhaled more of his alpha's scent. Oikawa placing a small kiss on his omega's head as he laid his future out on the bed, climbing into the bed with the omega and wrapped the omega and little alpa in his hold protectively.

"But we will find a way."

 

-Flashback-

 

Manabu breathing heavily as he looks up to the handsome raven haired alpha on top of him, the fox-like eyes looking at him with nothing but lust as he just finished cumming in him and locked the two of them together, the alpha sitting himself on his bottom and pulled the omega up into his lap. Both of them sweating after going at it like animals with each other, sex becoming such a regular thing for him that he honestly has just accepted his fate years ago when he was pregnant with his first child.....little red headed alpha that is the son of Tendou that he misses dearly.......he's a breeder. He's honestly has had so many children that he was surprised that his stretchmarks don't put alphas off, learning throughout the years that there are a lot of alphas that actually like that and think it's a bit sexy, some of them having a pregnancy kink and turned them on even more. What he's learned over the years is that a good portion of alphas love stretch marks is due to the fact that they show just how fertile he is, and he has a lot and some pretty large ones, he's naturally very tiny and knows that if an alpha so desires they could snap him like a twig, so pretty much almost every single pregnancy that has went through has been the full term and has done a number on his small body, all except one which would be with the baby that he had with the alpha that he's with right now.

Suna Takeshi.

Their little alpha was born nearly a month early, lucky he didn't really have much of any complications and just seemed eager to come out and meet him, such an affectionate little guy in and out of him......misses his little fox dearly.

Looks a lot like his father, not twins, but when Takeshi held him when he first came into this world it was undeniable that they were father and son.

God he misses his baby.......just like all of his little ones that he had to give up to his alphas.......little alphas, betas and omegas. He's happy to have his kids that are with him now, but he feels so selfish for wanting to hoard all of his children with him at this school, no one deserves to go through the hell in here and it drives him insane to see Kaname sold off for the very first time......how broken and scared......well even more scared than he normally is of everything and especially of alphas. Seeing his baby, along with seeing Semi going through it as well, being sold off to perverted alphas who just want to use and abuse them daily is not easy to see......gives him mixed feelings on how Semi and Kaname have adapted throughout the past few years, Semi seeming to have a 'better' handle of himself so to speak, if better is taking anti-depressants and locking himself away from everyone, start fights......fights that every time he gets into.

Manabu gets punished for it.

Not Semi.

Him.

Tooru will just walk in at the most unexpected of times, making him afraid to try and 'relax' as much as he could since everytime Semi would get into a fight or get caught doing something that he wasn't supposed to, which was a little too frequent for his liking that he's scolded the blond omega who knows how many times for, he would always get a visit from the sadistic brunette. Tooru would always blame him for Semi acting out while hitting him, the hits especially worse when he wasn't pregnant, the owners favorite getting him beaten instead of scolding and at least a slap across the cheek to the blond, since he really didn't want Semi to get a full fledged beating from the alpha at all. He's gotten to a point that he's the one to have to slap Semi across the cheek here and there when he decides to mouth off to him and give him a hard time when all he's trying to do is help him, pull on his ear, taking away certain privileges since Semi seems to forget that he's head omega and that just because he's his mother, doesn't mean that he's going to play favorites and is just trying to do his job.

Just trying to survive for fucks sakes, just trying to live just like Semi, Kaname and all the others that are in here.

Then Tooru nags and sometimes will hit him upside the head for taking away his privileges and tells him that he's just a jealous little bitch who wishes he can be young like Semi and be his favorite.

That angers him to no end when Tooru tells him that.......poke at his buttons, challenges and will question his position of being one of the highest earners.

He's not jealous.

He's just frustrated.

He's expressed to Shinobu that about his problems with being sad all the time and frustrations......the younger omega thinking that he should see what the alphas and betas at the medical center can do for him so he can get better. He can tell that the younger omega is keeping a sharp eye on him, which is a turn of events since that's Manabu's job essentially, Manabu trying to get the young raven to back off and that he's fine at first, but that omega is persistent and finally convinced him to get his depression checked out once it seemed to drag on and on and on since his baby was taken away from him, he literally gave birth to his baby and only got to bond with his little alpha for not even a week until the impatient father was willing to pay a little extra to drag his baby out of his hands, that taking an emotional toll since one moment he was smiling at his beautiful brunette baby boy with intense, dark and beautiful brown eyes away from him......his little one's cries at being taken out of his hands not making it any easier and can still hear his loud and distressed cries as clear as day in his head. Manabu thought that it was pointless to go to the medical people since he's forced to take the anti-depressants, anxiety all the time already, but he didn't expect much since there is no one here to talk about what's troubling him and that the school doesn't give a damn about how you feel just as long as you can lift your ass in the air to be fucked by alphas, then it doesn't matter, all the doctors are there for are deliveries, making sure that they're being taken care of when sick and going through heats and take care of injuries, no friendly chit-chat and aren't the nicest to you......seemed rather annoyed if you go up to ask them anything.....so what was the point?

But to appease the only omega that willingly hangs around him that wasn't Kaname.....he sucked it up and went.

The doctors told him that they THINK that he's going through postpartum depression.

Extremely depressed.

Crying a lot more lately.

Hasn't been eating and usually throws up what he does since food just seemed appealing to him, just can't seem to make himself eat no matter what......and Tooru has taken notice and is wondering what that son of a bitch is going to do to make him eat.......he's waiting to get jumped at this point since that's all Tooru wants to do with him at this point. Jumping him that results him in getting hit, or make him feel like a royal fuck up, either that or he actually wants to talk to him about his precious little Semi, or actually want to talk about his plans that he has for the school.

He can't get any sleep and just can't seem to make himself do so no matter how hard he tries, the doctors calling it insomnia.

Fatigued.

Intense irritability.

Fearing that he's a god awful mother........thinking that he's just a god awful mother is more accurate since he feels like he's failing all of his babies.

Feeling worthless, shame, inadequacy, ect.

Hopelessness.

Can't think clearly.

Restless.

He's had thoughts of hurting himself on top of the bullshit that Tooru and other workers put him through on the daily.

And he's thought about death a lot lately.....not to say that this isn't some out of character for him as he's been prescribed antidepressants, anti-anxiety and all that 'fun' jazz that he was forced to take after the death of his mother and father, obviously not take them when he's pregnant. But the thoughts of death has been occurring a lot more lately and gets even more depressed for two reasons, one because who wouldn't get fucking depressed about thinking about being so lonely and like a horrible person that death seemed.......like an option?

He guesses so.

Two, he even gets more depressed thinking about death is due to the fact that he's thinking about leaving his babies, that death would separate him and the little ones.......death has taken Eita Sr. away from him, death has taken away people in this school through different ways, death has taken away one of Tooru's babies as he remembered Tooru not coming in for a bit and learning from Orochi that he lost a grandchild. He knows what happens.....what goes through someone's mind and the emotions that one feels losing someone they love and didn't want the ones that he loves in here to feel those emotions.

Then he would feel like he didn't deserves the ones that he loves and that they would be better off without him for thinking about killing himself and death.

Then he wants to kill himself.

Then he would get even more depressed and more guilty for wanting leaving his loved ones........it was like a continuous cycle of inner turmoil that has been tormenting him like crazy for the past week and a half.

They said withdraw from others and baby.....well his baby was taken away from him a lot sooner than usual this time a week and a half ago so he can't say that he's withdrawing from his baby.....although with his younger ones in the school he feels like he wants to be away from them and others......he can't escape and literally the only time he can be alone is to go to the fucking restroom....and he can't even be in there for very long without someone needing him, mostly his little ones and other little ones that he's watching. He gets violent thoughts about hurting little ones, workers, people he gets along with in this hell hole and even with Kaname and Semi when they decide to be difficult with him.....only time he REALLY gets to be alone is when he's laying in his bed by himself after being fucked by alpha after alpha, when Kaname is out like a light......he couldn't say Semi really tries to come near him all that much and only comes to him when he's told to.

He told them all these things, everything except about getting violent with others as he didn't need that to get back to Tooru, he told them nearly everything and yet.......and yet they give him more pills and told him that as long as he takes them and just 'gets over it' in a sense.....then he will get better. Just get over it was all he got from them. They weren't interested in anything he had to say other than he had a hard time eating, depressed, irritable, ect. and that be the end of that. They don't seem to take him seriously and he refuses to talk to Tooru about the dark thoughts plaguing his mind right now.

So he just takes the pills they give him and then they send him off.

Making him depressed as he's scared to reveal what is ALL going through his mind.

He would just stare up at the ceiling in the pitch black room, since his little ones that he has in the school are old enough to sleep in their own tiny bed and can feed themselves, he doesn't have to get up every two hours to feed his little ones, since over the past few years he's been giving up baby after baby after baby and getting sleepless nights after not getting to see and hold them since it never gets any easier to him for him to have his children being taken away from him, he would just stare up at the ceiling and question his exsistance. Question his abilities to even do anything right since Semi is acting out and seems to hold a grudge against him and he knew that Semi started to act out.........well him acting out became more frequent and attitude just seemed to escalated........thinking it was ok to fucking give him attitude and give him a look that reminded him too much of Tooru, like this as soon as he woke up after having his stomach pumped after trying to kill himself when he was thirteen.....which didn't help the guilt and hurt that he felt for the blond, getting upset that Semi just.....he just seems to blame him for his problems. He's honest to god trying and he's trying to appease the blond, trying to appease Tooru and Semi's alpha on top of it.....trying to appease every single fucking person in this god forsaken place.....feeling that strong bond that he and Semi used to have deteriorating and it was driving him insane and is filling himself up with so many different emotions that he's......he knows he's not handling Semi distancing himself from him very well on top of all this shit. What didn't help that Semi's fifteenth birthday is coming up, which means one less year he will see of his adoptive son, and he knows at this rate Semi won't even bother trying to visit him before he leaves, and if he does it will more than likely to stick it to him and tell him just how much he hates him.

Wouldn't be surprised if there would be a hit or two in there as well.

He's failed Semi.

He's failed Eita Sr.

He feels like he's failed everyone.

Feeling like a god awful mother letting Semi and Kaname and along with his other kids that are getting to the stage that Semi and Kaname are at right now suffer, that Kaname is literally hanging onto him any chance that he gets. Semi is challenging, distancing and overall is not letting him help.......he feels like Semi fucking knows that him acting out gets him hurt by Tooru.

He swears if that's true......dear god he feels like he won't be able to hold back.

Manabu's a normally calm person that only gets easily riled up if his babies were being hurt or talked about negatively, but he won't be able to handle the thought of one of his own children that he's raised since birth, he didn't give a damn that Semi biologically isn't his......Semi is one of his children, if Semi were to purposely do shit to get Tooru to jump him and hit him for not doing a good job raising his precious Semi.......he will not know how to handle himself. His emotions have been so fucked up lately that he doesn't even feel like himself anymore, having to force smiles nearly twenty-four seven and act like he's got everything in life in order and that he's in control, force himself to keep moving and to push himself during sex a lot more since his energy has been down so much.....he's been crying so much a lot more lately.

He.......he doesn't know what to do anymore except to fuck the pain away.

Even though the alphas all use him.......at least he get momentary approval over his body and something that he knows that he's good at, and that's pleasuring an alpha and making them bend to his every whim with his blowjobs, his hypnotizing eyes, how tight he is, knows the right sounds to make, how he moves his body.....bend his body to however he sees fit.

They all keep coming back to him.

They think they're the ones in control.

When all in reality it's him.

"Manabu" Takeshi snapped his fingers in front of the redhead's face, the omega jumping and snapped his attention to Takeshi looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "you in there, did I fuck you that hard?"

Manabu gave a small and nervous chuckle as he painted a blush on his skin, unable but to lean his head into the alpha's touch as he brushed some of his red hair off to the side, Takeshi's lips twitching up slightly at the redheaded beauty that he's locked to, "maybe, you are either go big or go home, which I love" Manabu says, "you always know how to drill me into the bed."

Takeshi nodding as he continues to brush the omega's hair off to the side, while pleased to hear that, he could tell that something else was a bit off with the beauty these past couple of weeks, "what's bothering you?"

This making Manabu tense up a bit, knowing that the alpha can be very perceptive when he wants to be. Sure he was big on emotion and can let that get in the way of thinking sometimes when he talks a bit about what he does in the outside world in his gang, put if there was one thing that he can command the alpha on, it's knowing when something is a little off. He knows the alpha knows his body and personality almost like the back of his hand......hell they've been sleeping with each other almost every week for the past fifteen years, so the two of them have become very familiar with each other. While Takeshi wasn't a shy person to begin with, when the two of them first started to sleep with each other, which was not too long after his first son's father passed away and not too long after he had Kaname, he was a glaring and hard nut to crack, had a hard time reading him. He slowly started to somewhat open up to him, not to say that they would sit down and braid each other's hair, but he was at least speaking more than five words to him, learned that he was a emotional person under the cold and intimidating presence and despite the fact that they consider each other friends........Manabu is still pretty scared shitless of him.

Then again Manabu is intimidated with pretty much almost every gang member that comes into his bed, one of the exceptions being Kawanishi Makoto.

That dark gingered haired alpha is just open with his emotions and doesn't seem to have a filter. While that alpha can be a little TOO honest with him when it comes to a few things, overall he's probably the sweetest person to him in the bedroom........he thinks he's one of the nicest alphas that he's come across.

Although most alphas aren't the nicest or handle him somewhat gently.....so him saying someone is nice in general is something big.

Takeshi is nice to him, he wouldn't say the alpha is the nicest in the world since he can be very harsh and bit too aggressive when they both have sex with each other.....not as nice as Makoto.....but he's certainly someone that talks to him and will listen to what he has to say no matter if he agrees or not or whether he feels like it or not.

Although he's learned that mentioning his 'fellow' gang member Makoto to Takeshi isn't a good idea after Manabu put two and two that Takeshi and Makoto are both in the same gang.

And mentioning Takeshi to Makoto isn't a smart idea either.

Manabu wonders what issues do the two of them have against each other.

"Moniwa Manabu" the alpha says with as he slightly raises his voice, the omega tensing up at the tone and those intense fox-like eyes, "tell me what's been bothering you, you look a lot skinnier than usual that I can see your ribcage as clear as day" Manabu feeling his face turning a little red at the alpha's observation, "you seem like you're forcing yourself with every movement and every 'happy' smile that you gave, the only thing that I know you weren't forcing was your moans and you being into sex" lightly caressing his limp cock and trailed down the cock that sent a shiver up Manabu's spine, watching as the finger reaching the base of the cock and onto the cum that was splattered against the flat stomach, "you really seemed like you really needed it."

Manabu couldn't deny it.

Nodding his head and leaned his lips up against Takeshi's, the alpha closing his eyes along with Manabu's and gently kissed each other, Takeshi then kissing his cheek and opened his eyes to meet the hypnotizing green eyes that the omega has on him, eyes that can make alphas want to bend this omega over and fuck him, "tell me."

Manabu sniffing and fought back the tears.......so much.....so much wrong with him.

So much bothering him.

So much dark thoughts plaguing his mind and he just wanted them to stop.

He just wanted to be happy when around his babies again.

He wished he could have saved Kaname, Semi and his other babies from this hell hole.

He.......he just wanted to be out.....be free.....wanted his babies to have the life outside with a loving alpha and a family.

He just......he just wanted to be genuinely happy again and not have the people he loves leave him, lost his mother and father in the same day, lost a few friends in the school for multiple reasons......one of those friends being his best friend, friend with benefits, dance partner, his mentor Semi Eita Sr.......keeps having his babies taken away from him........Semi is distancing himself and doesn't seem to love him anymore.....

Being able to hear the cries of his little one being taken away from him early.

Tears started to pour down the omega's cheek, "it's......." leaning into the alpha's touch as he wiped away some of his tears, the alpha......wanting him to keep on talking and that made Manabu's heart pound in his chest at the handsome alpha, "I...I'm having a hard time with my children....." Takeshi raising his eyebrow more ever so slightly, "......tough period of time I guess."

"You've never had this problem before" the alpha commented as he looks down, seeing to what it seems to be makeup on his body, looking a bit smudged and couldn't help but notice to what it looks like to be a bruise, "what exactly is Semi, Kaname or any of your other children in here doing that is stressing you out and making you forget to take care of yourself?"

Manabu really not wanting to.

"You know I want an answer."

"You do.....you know that it's just me over stres-"

"You've been head omega for almost this whole time you and I have been sleeping with each other, lots of duties from what you've told me and you've never come out seeming this stressed at all until this couple of weeks, now why is that?"

'God I hate how much you pay attention' Manabu grumbles inwardly, thinking about Tooru and how much that fucking asshole will usually notices small differences the majority of the time.

"Ummm, teenage years I guess....." Manabu looking off to the side, knowing that that it's more than just that, ".....Semi and Kaname still adjusting a bit to being breeders.....well Kaname is a breeder, Semi was claimed and is only supposed to be having his alpha's babies unless his alpha allows Semi to carry another alpha or beta's baby......so I guess I should say that he's still having a bit of difficulty adjusting to all the changes, and then the changes and training of how to survive out in the outside world since he's going to be turning fifteen here real soon."

"That usually when they get started on that?"

Manabu nodding, "I'm not a teacher of that obviously.....since I've never been out of this building and only know bits and pieces of the outside world from what you and other alphas tell me" Manabu sighs as he looks down to his fingers as they play with each other nervously, ".....it's stressing me out since he's only around three years away from being able to leave with his alpha."

Takeshi nods, "your stressing out that he's going to leave?"

"Y-Yeah, that part of it" Manabu nods.......knowing that it was a ball face lie when he said that was part of it, that was only a tiny smidgen of what was tormenting him, "....I just had my little alpha taken away from me earlier than normal, so that doesn't help either...."

Still being able to hear the cry of his little sweetheart being taken out in a car seat, Tooru being there to hold the door open for the alpha as he had Shuta help guide the alpha and and his beta wife that came in to......how Tooru said it.......what was the word....to adopt his baby. Seeing the beta woman smiling at his little one with bright eyes and was holding the car seat in her arms despite the handle that she could have used, cooing at HIS.....HIS FUCKING SON! That woman was giving him so much looks as Tooru talked to her and the alpha that he slept with in order to have the baby, from what it sounded like it was a cousin of Tooru? If he heard correctly that is, and the alpha's wife giving him dirty looks.....as much as it pissed him off to be receiving those looks, he understood all the same since he did sleep with the woman's husband, the alpha staring at him up and down with no shame with his wife next to him the whole time.

Just getting pissed that he wasn't able to hold his little alpha like he wants to desperately.

Just like he desperately wants to hold his first child, red hair like his and he has his father's eyes......such a cutie that he just wanted to pinch his cheeks and snuggle with him all the time.........remembering how much that child was a snuggler and would get upset if he didn't get his required snuggle time with him. He was a chatterbox and just seemed very very happy all the time, always seemed very happy when Manabu spoke to him, Manabu learning that he could tell him a story and just keep talking and talking and even though his little redhead didn't know what he was even saying, he sure as hell seemed enraptured as if were to have understood. Tooru telling him that his little alpha loved to hear his voice, his voice was very comforting to his child and that it helped sooth him when he seemed upset.

How much he fucking missed those snuggles and telling him stories when he was first taken away from him.......still does.

His third born......the baby that he had with Takeshi and how affectionate that little one was and was very demanding, cry unless he had him or Takeshi had him in his arms, lips twitching up for a split second on how proud of his little alpha when he would literally cry in Tooru's arms and wanted his momma, guess his little guy can sense assholes. Tooru used to pout and complain on how his little one just never wanted to be held by the brunette, but Manabu loved it and relished that someone other than him can see through the assholes facade. Raven hair and had fox-like eyes very similar to Takeshi's eyes, his little one didn't really coo, but Manabu swooned over the fact that his little alpha squeaked to communicate, pretty quiet unless he was wanting something, if the demand wasn't met within a few seconds then he would scream and just cry his head off until he got what he wanted.

Missed how anti-Tooru he was, his affectionate nature as he always wanted to be held and his little squeaks when he chose to talk.....tears pouring down his cheeks as this was making him long for his first born, his Kaname, his third born, his little omega with the beautiful eyes that was taken from him too soon for his liking, his little ones after his little blue eyed omega.

"H-How is our s-son?"

Manabu knew that it was a risk to ask the alpha about their son, remembering his demanding loud cries play in his and had each of his kids cries in his head, but he knew that it was......the alpha doesn't bother to mention much about their son. Manabu has asked here and there in the past about their son, to which he was given a look of annoyance and just tells him that their son is healthy and fine and would change the subject, has been that way since their baby was taken out of the school. He didn't know what Takeshi's deal was with all of that.....but he's got to obey the alphas that bed him lest he be punished. He feels like, much to his disappointment, just by the annoyed look in the alpha's eyes that he was going to be told to shut up and talk about something else.....he can just feel it. Getting even more nervous than normal with Takeshi looking more annoyed than usual, there is a dangerous look in his eyes that tells him that asking NOW was a stupid idea......even though he in his emotional state right now and couldn't help himself.

"Why must you keep asking that stupid question" Takeshi's right eye twitching as he gets a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Manabu never seeing the alpha get this pissed at this question and only added to his feeling of depression and stupidity, the omega shaking in his lap as he felt like he was going to get hit for asking, the alpha's voice not being raised but he can hear the venom in his voice, "what do I keep telling you?"

Manabu gulped as he kept playing with his fingers, pulling in them a little harshly, "t-that h-he's doing fine and that you're watching over him.....s-so..." taking a deep breath, ".....I need to trust that you're taking good care of him....."

Takeshi staring at him in silence as Manabu tried to not crack under this tense and angry behavior, the alpha then lunging forward and took the omega off guard and let out a gasp, slamming the omega against the bed and slammed his lips against the omega's lips, Manabu cupping the alpha's cheeks and deepened the kiss and knew that he didn't need to question the suddenness of the alpha's actions. Takeshi gently grazing his hands all over the omega's tiny body and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the younger male bellow him, the omega lightly dragging his nails on the alpha's abs.......one thing he can say that he loves about gang members.

They are very active, which means that they work out and take care of themselves.

Normally they have drool inducing bodies, and Takeshi was no exception.

The alpha pulling back a bit as he scanned the omega's soft features, aristocratic features, hypnotizing green eyes, blood red hair that in all honesty he has never seen anyone else have that hair on anyone until he laid eyes on the omega when he was shown pictures of the many omegas for him to sleep with when he was introduced to the school by Satori's father.

"Why?"

Manabu blinked as he leaned into the alpha's touch, "huh?"

"Why do you keep asking about our son?" Takeshi questions as he twirls a finger in the omega's hair, "why do you feel the need to keep questioning me about our son, you know after I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want the two of us to talk about him."

Manabu looking off to the side and bit his bottom lip, "I....I just want to know how he's doing..." looking up to meet the alpha's dark eyes looking down at him with with an unreadable expression that doesn't make this conversation any easier, "....you know he's our baby" being able to see the little one looking up at him with so much love and affection, hearing him squeaking at him and Takeshi on the days the alpha comes by to hold and spend time with him and their son while he was still recovering from giving birth, "......and I miss him....and I figured..."

"Figured that I was just going to tell you every little thing about him" his expression darkening a little, their son being a traitorous little shit and he didn't even want to begin to even speak about him, even if their son didn't leave the gang for a rival gang he still would be just as aggravated like he is right now, "red I know you're an intelligent person to know that if I don't give you an answer the first few fifty times you ask me, chances are that unless I feel generous enough to talk to you about our son and you wanting me to drag him here so you can meet him, then I'm not going to say anything to you about our kid."

Tears welled up in the omega's eyes, being able to hear his babies cry in his head, seeing Semi sticking his nose up at him and slamming the door in his face, seeing one child after another being put through the training......training that he's in charge of helping Tooru with organizing and setting up classes for the young ones, being head omega means that he's leading the majority of the classes.....he doesn't want to do it and feels sick to his stomach that he not only trained other omega's little ones in there......but he's also having to train his own kids so they know how to fuck other alphas all the while mentally and emotionally scarring them in the process. That's what he had to do with Semi, Kaname......he's having to do it with his other babies that are with him in the school.

Unable to hold back some tears at the thoughts that won't stop attacking him to no end.

Having everyone taken away from him and others leaving him in various forms.

"I don't even know his name...." Manabu whines to himself.

"I don't see a need for you to know his name" Takeshi sighs as he runs a hand through the omega's hair, "no need to try to attach yourself to a child that you're never going to see."

Manabu knew that he wouldn't see his baby again, not unless he gets lucky enough that his son decides to walk through this school and sees him in passing, but he doubted that would happen since Tooru would know that would be his kid and torment him with his unending knowledge of everything and keep him away from his son.

"You know, I'm not trying to hurt you."

The redhead opened his eyes and looked up at the older male.

"I'm trying to protect you and our child."

Manabu sniffs as the alpha quirks up his lips ever so slightly as he sits on his knees, gently caressing the omega's thighs, "how so?"

"I'm protecting you in a sense so that you won't get attached and won't hold out for any hope" Takeshi explains, "I know the feeling of wanting something so bad and holding out for hope for something that even though I know that in the end that it wasn't going to happen, I still wanted to reach it......and I drove myself mad that I started to turn into a different person, my gang had to kick my ass and show me that it wasn't going to happen and if I kept going at it I would have ended up getting myself killed in the end" Takeshi accounts as he thought back to it, licking his lips as he still thought back to all the madness that he still was doing the right thing.......busted his ass and did everything that he could.....but it turned out to be for nothing when his little piece of shit of a son decided to fucking leave to join the rival gang lead by ex-Elite Suguru, all because he got a fucking hard on for the unnatural omega monster that is Kita Shinsuke, he was glad that Tendou was almost just as pissed as he was about that.....although his standing as the father of the traitor doesn't exactly make him look good at all and it pisses him off to no end since he's got more eyes on him right now due to that knowledge, that if one Suna did that......what's to say that he's going to do the same.

Or maybe he put his son up to it.

He honestly thinks that some of them are thinking that he would do such a stupid fucking thing, his loyalty lies with Shiratorizawa.

"You holding out for hope that you will ever get to see our son again is fruitless."

Manabu not knowing how he should take it......is Takeshi really looking out for him?

Or was this his way of making him feel like the stupidest and a horrible person for wanting to know that one of his babies, who he didn't even want to give away to begin with, because he was annoyed enough?

Takeshi was a bit hard to figure out in that sense, he seemed like he cared......but he sure had a hell of a way of showing it.......then again he's an alpha gang member and most of them, well nearly all of them think that they are god's gift to earth. They can be as nice as they want and can be some of the most carefree and happy personalities that he's ever dealt with, but that comes with a price with an easily explosive and vindictive nature, egos that can be just as big as Tooru's......which says a lot since he thinks Tooru's head is so far up his own ass. They're usually violent when they don't get what they want and while he's normally very good at pleasing an alpha, there have been points in times when it seems like he's taking too long for their liking to lower himself to blow them or to get on his hands and knees and present himself, or forever getting on his back 'like the bitch that he is', since that is said a lot more frequently for his liking, and he would be hit and have their voices raised at him to hurry up.......and usually the only time that happens with him is when he was nearing the end of his pregnancy and sometimes it might take him a second or two longer so he can make sure that he's not putting a lot of pressure on his huge stomach.

And all he can do without getting in trouble with the alpha and Tooru was to hurry himself up and keep his mouth shut unless it was to moan, apologize to the alpha for his slowness and praise him for being an assertive alpha like he's 'supposed' to be.

Was this.....was this.....this berating the equivalent to an alpha telling him to pick up the pace and take it like a bitch?

Because this is striking a cord in him right now.

"I just don't want to drive yourself mad about it all" Takeshi continues as he lightly drums his fingers on the omega's tigh with one hand, the other hand tracing the stretch marks along his hips and stomach, "what's the point of obsessing over a child, a complete stranger" that feeling like another sharp stab in his heart, "since you don't know him personally at all, and what's the point of going up to the child and telling him your his mother when he doesn't even know what you look like?"

Being able to hear the adorable squeaking in his head of their son, this not helping his emotional instability......not in the slightest.

"You would only hurt our son if he were to figure out who you are."

Manabu tensing up completely and looks up at the alpha with a mixture of confusion and shock, "huh?"

"You would only be hurting him in your selfish persistence of wanting me to tell him about you, to tell you about him and for me to bring him in here so you can see him" Takeshi says as it is the most obvious thing in the world, "I was trying to spare you for me having to spit out the harsh reality of this situation, a situation that I know you know know better and that I really shouldn't have to spell it out for you."

Manabu gulps and really doesn't know what the alpha is getting at, so yeah he guesses that he needs to have it spelled out for him.

Making him feel more of an idiot than he already feels like he is.

He really didn't want to hurt his babies more than he already he feels like he is.

"H-How would I hurt him?" pulling on his fingers even more harshly that Takeshi felt the need to grab his hands and hold them still, looking like he was going to break his own fingers with how hard he was squeezing and was starting to bleed a bit due to his nails digging into his skin, "I don't want to hurt him...."

Takeshi honestly doesn't even want to deal or talk about their traitorous son, but for the sake of hopefully getting Manabu to fucking shut up and stop asking him about their son Rintarou he will have to hurt his feelings. Life ain't fair and it the price to pay for being a prostitute in this school, he likes Manabu and thinks he's a sweet person......but dear god this omega and children was something that annoys him to no end some days.

"I know you don't want to and I'm here to tell you what you can do so you won't hurt our son, and therefore yourself as well" Takeshi nods and intertwined their hands so the omega doesn't break his own fingers, having to hold back a wince when the nails started to dig into his skin, "so here it is, he doesn't even know you or where you even come from."

Manabu nods, "I figured as much."

"He knows that you're alive."

Manabu nods.

"But he thinks that you left him."

Manabu halting his movements with wide eyes, "huh?"

"He thinks that you just left him with me and that you just left him, that you don't seem to care for him."

Tears welling up in Manabu's eyes and sat himself back up in the alpha's lap, "h-how.....w-why?! I want him and all of my babies!"

Takeshi gives him a look of indifference, "it was for his own good."

"He thinks that I didn't want him" Manabu tearing up more and looked off from side to side and blinked rapidly to keep himself from hyperventilating that the news, that his child was told that he was unwanted by his own mother......when all in reality he desperately wanted to hold onto their son, his son with Tendou Ryoji, his little blue eyed omega that he had with the same beta that gave him his Kaname, "I.....I love him! W-Why?!"

He was really starting to have a hard time to keep himself breathing at an evenly.

"It's not just him that thinks that" Takeshi says as he wasn't in the least bit deterred by the omega raising his voice at him, it's annoying.....but at this point he knows that it's impossible to tell Manabu this and not have him get emotional about it all, "we've told this Ryoji's son" Manabu feeling that his heart is getting ripped into pieces at that, "all your other sons are being told the same thing Manabu, it's not just my son that I had with you, it's all the others."

"W-WHY?!"

"Who would want to learn that their mother is a prostitute?"

Manabu froze at that.

"Manabu, the outside world is much how it is like in here, breeders a.k.a prostitute, are lowest of the low, literally the only kinds of people lower than your standing in this world is omegas that can't have children" Takeshi letting go of the omega's hands as he knew their time was about to be up and pulled his cock out of the omega, seeing as his knott has went down and started to get himself dressed, "since you know omegas are the main breeders of this society, omegas and female betas, and what's good about an omega that can't even produce the one thing that their bodies are built for?"

Manabu not wanting to respond to that, seeing as some omegas in this school have that problem and are treated worse than he is......and that says something since he's treated poorly and has a target on his back from Tooru.

Feeling his heart being ripped piece by piece......his children are his life.

He's worried and bonded with every single one of his little ones that he's given birth to.....and they think that he dropped them and left?

Placing a hand on his aching heart as more tears poured down his cheeks.

Takeshi buckling his belt on his pants as he kept on talking, "what child wants to know that they're born from, and please don't take this as me saying that I hate you since I wouldn't even bother fucking you if that was the case" squatting down and grabbed his button up shirt and put it on, "but what child wants to know that they're born from a whore?"

Manabu staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes......more of his children can't stand him.

More of his children didn't want a damn thing to do with him.

"To me it would ruin your children on the outside to know that they were born from a whore who sells his body day in and day out, that their mother literally trains other omegas to do what you're doing" the alpha says as he looks into the mirror as he fixes his hair and adjusts his clothes, "and they would be looked down by the rest of society since they're children of a whore, probably the biggest one in here."

Manabu wanted to die right now, the harsh and cruel reality slapping him in the face.

"They would be ridiculed for having such a mother that would allow themselves to be fucked by every alpha that came in his bed, to have so many fucking children that they would have to worry about and don't want to have to worry about potentially take care of" the alpha grabbing the omega's black dress, short sleeves and was mid-thigh and set in next to the omega on the bed, "and to me our son would be pissed off at you for wanting to be selfish and come back into his life after dropping him as an infant, for causing him to be ridiculed that he would wish that you didn't come back into his life, you coming back would hurt him since you dropped him and then came back and ruin his life and social standing for being a son of a huge whore, and your life would be ruined because of the open rejection and for the fact that you ruined our son's life, guilt will set in and eat you up and anger and pain will be felt nothing from our strong-willed and DANGEROUS son."

The omega just staring wide-eyed at the alpha as his mind is running a million miles an hour, giving a small nod.

"I'm just stating what would happen if things were to go the way you want it to go, I'm in no way wanting to crush your dreams just because, I honestly don't see the need for you holding onto hope for something that will never happen. And that if for some reason that it ended up happening...." looking down at the omega looking like life has just beaten him down more than it already has, knowing that omega was going to be feeling down longer now that he's crushing the omega's dreams, but to him it needs to be said, "......I'm doing you a favor."

A favor?

Manabu just didn't know how else to respond other than just giving him a nod, the alpha taking it and knew not to expect much, Manabu looking up at the alpha as the buzzer sounds off to signal that their time together is up. Takeshi leaning down and captured the omega's lips, Manabu lightly pressing back as he honestly couldn't stop crying, the alpha pulling away and sighed at the sight of the distressed omega.

"I'm doing you a favor."

Manabu nodding, "a....a f-favor."

"Exactly, now I will see you again real soon" placing a quick peck on the omega's lips and turned around as the two alphas at the door opened the door to the room, Takeshi walking out and left the redhead in a state of panic and distress, the alpha giving a small wave as he walked out of the room without a care in the world with the same look of indifference.

Manabu just sitting frozen on the spot, too deep into thought to try to start getting himself cleaned up.....his own children.....his own babies think that he abandoned them.......thinks that he's an awful person.

His own babies don't want him.

Crying harder at he thought as he could hear his little alpha that he recently gave birth to a couple of weeks ago, the cries that have been playing nonstop in his head. His kids don't want him, wouldn't want the biggest whore......Takeshi called him a whore.

His son will look at him as a filthy whore who wouldn't want a thing to do with him......possibly attack him since Takeshi made a point to emphasize that their son is a dangerous gang member.

He would be ashamed to have a mother like him.......all of his babies would.

Manabu slowly made his way to the edge of the bed as he tears continued to pour down his cheeks, eyes bloodshot and puffy, having to drag himself as his body and had to take huge breaths to swing his legs over and set his bare feet on the cold hard floor, looking nice and shiny and couldn't help but think that the young ones are doing an magnificent job on getting the rooms cleaned for the next client. Taking a huge breath as he forced himself to stand up, crying harder when he felt Takeshi's cum run out of his hole, down his thighs and running down his legs.......he's the biggest whore in here.

Whore.

'You would only be hurting him.'

'To me it would ruin your children on the outside.'

'Who would want to learn that their mother is a prostitute?'

"They w-would hate me" Manabu whimpered to himself as he placed a hand on his aching and rapidly beating heart, having a hard time breathing as he started hyperventilating. This is all too much for him for him to deal with at this point, with everything that is going on in his life, feeling like everyone is leaving him, not being able to sleep a wink and being trapped in his thoughts of death and what it would be like for the others here if he weren't alive.....he knew that Ranmaru would be happy to see him gone since the omega blames him for everything that goes wrong, Tooru blames him for everything as well and likes to hurt and antagonize him every chance he gets.......being told that his babies wouldn't want a mother like him......making him feel like the worst and most disgusting person in the world if that Takeshi and the other gang members are calling it merciful that his children think that he didn't want them.....instead of a prostitute that's desperate to hold, talk and bond with them.

That being a prostitute is the most shameful thing.

That if he were to ever.....EVER meet him.....that he would ruin their lives?

He.....he still wants to meet them badly, nothing on this hell on earth was going to stop him from wanting his babies.....but rejection?

Could he take the rejection?

Breathing starting to become erratic and left him gasping for air as he seemed to be taken to another world, when all in reality the lack of air from his hyperventilating was causing him to hallucinate and was seeing what he would think his other children that were taken away from him looked like, seeing a silhouette of what his first born son walking away from him, along with his alpha son that he had with Takeshi turning away from him, then his omega son....the blue eyed beauty walking away from him.....his alphas, betas and omegas all walking away from him one after another. Crying harder when he even saw Kamane walking through the door like all of the others, then seeing Semi right behind Kaname and all of his biological children, seeing the omega.....the omega who just can't seem to stand him anymore, who will do anything and everything to avoid and disobey him......the almost fifteen year old child just seeming to blame him.

Blame him to not stopping this process......Manabu knows that's what it is.

Seeing Semi's nose curl as he stood at the entryway of the door as all of his other kids walk out of that door, the death glare that reminds him too much of Tooru's and it drove him insane, being able to see as clear as day that Semi, just like his 'siblings', looking at him with such disgust that they have the biggest whore in this school as their mother. Manabu wanted to move closer to his children that he can see as clear as day in his head, but all of them......all of them just growled and glared at him, the redhead halting his movements as he they all gave him a look as clear as day showing how much they hate the sight of him.

'Who would want a mother like you' Semi growls at him, Manabu trembling as he wasn't able to breath, breath caught in his throat, whole body swaying as Semi started to close the door separating him and his children.

'You would only hurt our son if he were to figure out who you are.'

'They're children of a whore, probably the biggest one in here.'

'They would be ridiculed for having such a mother that would allow themselves to be fucked by every alpha that came in his bed.'

'Fuck you Manabu' hearing Semi say to him and seeing the rest of his kids behind him nodding in agreement, 'stay the fuck away from all of us.'

"S-Se-" Manabu unable to even fully get the child's name out of his mouth as he was starting to see black dots in his vision, hands clawing at his own throat as it felt like someone was choking him, even though he was alone in the room that smells of nothing but sex and distress, reaching out one of his hands to the moving images of Semi and his other children, "S-Se-Se-"

'Do us all a favor' Semi snarls at him, 'since you think about death so much and your a horrible mother' Manabu knowing what was going to come out of his mouth......everything around him shattering around him, no one by his side, everyone......everyone is leaving him one way or another, 'drop dead.'

Slamming the door.

Junn walked into the room with a pen between his teeth as he looks down at the clipboard with a bored look, "and then yo-"

"I know what I'm doing boss" Junn growls through gritted teeth as he snaps his head to the brunette as he entered the room, "I've been doing this on my own for over a year now and I've had no problems with it."

Tooru gives a forced smile to the younger alpha, "why the attitude, is it bad that I want to make sure that everything around here is running as smoothly as possible?"

"Well how ab-"

Manabu collapsing onto the ground.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

"Welcome to your new home my Suguru" Tooru spat as he made the amega put on a dog leash collar, kicking the amega to the ground with gleaming eyes, Daishou landing onto the ground on all fours as he had to control himself from completely breaking down......that being a difficult task in of itself as Tooru.....boy was he just....just scary right now.

Well even more scarier than usual.

The alpha has barely said anything to him this entire time since he got back from his father's house......and Tooru not talking, well not to him in his usual chipper voice and mainly focusing his conversations on Osamu, Tendou, Kawanishi and Manabu has been uhhh......it's strange and unnerving since he doesn't know what's going to come up next.

Osamu next to Tooru with an unreadable expression, Tendou looking down at him with curiosity about the whole situation.

Kawanishi looking down at him with curiosity as well, but he seems to turn his attention back and forth between looking at him and his situation and looking back at Manabu with lust....boy did he seem to be enraptured in the redhead's beauty.

Manabu either looking at Kawanishi with lust, or he's looking at him with so much worry and looks like he wants to hold onto him badly.

Daishou looking up to the desk right in front of him with sorrow.....knowing that however long he's going to be in here is going to be pure hell.

"On all fours like the bitch that you are" Tooru growls as he drags the leash on his collar forward, "bitch and a motherfucking cousin fucker that needs to be taught a lesson."

Daishou just nods and knew to not say a word unless Tooru specifically commands him to, unable to hold back a stray tear as it rolled down his cheek.

"Shuta, got everything ready for tonight?"

The beta at the front desks nods as he walks next to Tooru, looking back behind to see a hoard of alphas and betas waiting to get their free sex, looking down at Daishou with a questioning look as he wondered what Daishou did to piss Tooru off, "all stretched out and ready to get started to please their alphas and betas."

"Good good" Tooru finishing up the lock code and fingerprint scanner to open the door leading to the inside of his hell that he's going to be living in, the brunette looking over to Kawanishi and Manabu with a smirk, "you two can enter in first since I know you two can't keep your hands off each other" gesturing his head as the alpha and omega walked by, "Manabu your usual room.....don't disappoint."

Manabu giving Daishou one last sympathetic look and glanced at his oldest child being Tooru.....desperately wanting to hold him and talk to him like he used to before his son was taken away from him. But Takeshi's words still haunt him to this day....about how much his children would hate him, how much they would despite having a whore for a mother and had to hold back tears at the thought of never being able to bond with his babies on the outside, pains him that they all think that he just dumped them......when that was the farthest from the truth.

Snapping his eyes away from his oldest child as soon as Tendou looked over to the omega with a raised eyebrow and snapped his attention to Tooru who was looking at him with a smirk, "I won't alpha" Manabu says as he grabs the alpha by the collar of his shirt and gave him a seductive smile that Kawanishi couldn't resist as Manabu led the way, "I want you to fuck me hard babe."

"No worries" the alpha responds in a low growl as he lets himself be guided by the older male, ignoring his father whistling to him in excitement that his son is going to sleep with a very popular and obviously very good sex partner, "lead the way."

Tooru snapping his head to the rest of the gang that are up for the night ahead of them right through the doors in front of them, seeing that the hallways are nearly empty, seeing a couple of workers guiding some little ones to their rooms as their mommas were going to be in for a long night tonight, pointing to the front desk, "alright gentlemen, go up to my main man and go over who will be fucking, remember no fighting and that all omegas are all specially trained to make you feel good" smiling as the gang members walk up to Shuta at his desk with the pictures, information and his computer ready to go to type in the information for tonight, "have fun, you all deserve it after the day that we've all had!" looking over to Tendou and Osamu still standing behind him, looking over to the redhead giving a look as Kawanishi turns the corner with the redheaded omega, being able to see that the young alpha is trying to figure out why the omega is keeping his attention in a nonsexual manner.

Tooru actually giddy when the moment comes when Tendou learns that he's fucking his best friend and leader's mother, he knows it shouldn't be too long since the gang members know Manabu well and that he's the main provider for the little ones for the gang.

"Are you going to show one of my omegas a good time" Tooru questions the redhead with a fake smile, Osmau looking over to Tendou as he just politely shook his head no, "why not? Tonight is the only night that it's free."

"I just...." Tendou looking off to the side with a small blush that didn't escape the notice of Tooru and Osamu, "....I just had a break up with an ex a couple of months ago and...." letting out a small sigh as he knew he could never have Semi back and just wants the omega to be happy, he still deeply cares for the blond beauty and has a hard time not thinking about him, especially since he's been encountering Semi's group and keep calling him a horrible monster that makes him want to strangle them and makes the aching in his heart worse.....he honestly doesn't think anyone can measure up to the sex abilities and how no matter how many times he and Semi had sex with each other, he always knew what to do and different ways and positions to bring pleasure......he gets hypnotized when they omega would moan and moan and especially got off on how he kept chanting his name during sex, ".......don't think I'm ready to fuck someone else that isn't my ex."

"How long did you and said ex" deciding to play coy here as he knew who this ex is......his little one.

"For seven.....early eight years if I remember correctly" Tendou responds with pursed lips and shoves his hands in his pockets of his pants, "so it's been a while and I....he was amazing in bed that I honestly thought I was going to only be sleeping with him for the rest of my life" Tendou willing away the tears, he's been doing a lot better with controlling his emotions when he and Semi first broke up, but now he's able to not cry at the mention of the beautiful blond.....it was only with Konoha and a few others, but Konoha mainly gets him riled up and he couldn't fucking stand the fox.

"Awww well isn't that romantic" Tooru coos as he sets his hands on his hips, the collar rising up and Daishou had to lift his head up to an uncomfortable position otherwise he wouldn't be able to breath, "you know holding back isn't going to help you now getting over this special omega, are you suuuuuure that you don't want to sleep with an omega in here" eyes going half lidded and smiles at the younger alpha, "they're all ready to be fuuuuuckedddd."

"Not....thank you for the opportunity but I will have to politely decline" Tendou giving a small bow and Tooru just nodded his head to, "when I'm up for it, I will pay in full."

"Ahhh, but it's understandable~" Tooru being a little annoyed by it, but for right now he's not really jumping for joy at anything.....he's still thoroughly fucking pissed about one particular person, looking down and dangerously narrowing his eyes at the amega on all fours, Daishou rightfully looking up to him in fear, "now now now......what to do with my cousin fucker that is a fucking slut of a fiance that is a goddamn traitor?"

Daishou bowing his head only for Tooru to roughly grabbing his chin and forced the terrified amega to look into the intense and dangerous eyes that belonged to a pissed off deranged madman, Tooru licking his lips as he thinks of what of the many things that he has in his head ready to use and humiliate the amega for being a fucking cheating slut like his first wife and Akinari since he's honestly thinks that the younger alpha cheated on him with Kin during their relationship....no one cheats on him.

Not anymore.

Daishou's bond burning like no tomorrow and his bonded side was calling out for Tooru to touch and love him......and he can see that Tooru knows it.

"You need me to kiss your mark to make the pain go away...." tilting his head to the side with a fake pout, "....right?"

Daishou giving a small nod.

"Say it."

"Y-Yes alpha."

Tooru's smile turned into a mischievous one, "bark."

Daishou tense up and looks all sorts of confused, "w-what?"

"Bark" Tooru says as it was the most obvious thing in the world, leaning in until their lips were centimeters were away from each other, Tooru's scent sadly being intoxicating to him and was blown away by the dominant and commanding alpha scent, "bark for me like the bitch that you are.....then I will kiss your mark....I know you want to feel my lips on you~"

Osamu looking at the amega intensely.

Tendou looking down as he was.....he can say that he knows that at this point, even though he already knew this walking into the deal with the Powerhouse Elite, this right here helps prove his devious and intimidating nature, this and hearing about Tooru taking on five to six of his men without a single hit on him and not breaking a sweat.....now that he wished he could've watched.

While he can say that this is humiliating and a good.....yet harsh way to start off humiliating and bringing someone down......he can't say he feels a hundred percent sorry for the amega....he cheated on his mate and he knew that his mate is a devious and dangerous person.

He should have known better.

More tears poured down the amega's cheeks as he....he doesn't want to do so, it's too humiliating.

But he's in pain due to the burning in his mark that is BEGGING for some love.....some affection from his.....his mate.

"I'm waiting, otherwise I'm just going to leave you hanging~"

'Do it!' his bonded side screams at him, 'DO IT I'M BEGGING YOU, GIVE IN AND LET HIM LOVE ON ME AGAIN YOU CHEATING BITCH!'

Daishou whining as the burning was all that more prominent, wanting to slam his head on the ground due to the pain that in his bond mark, but Tooru held his chin up and keeps his manic smile on his face.....he can see that he's about to give into his demand.

His sons sending out warmth and can feel them longing for their daddy as they know that he's right there.....right there and they want his love.

And he can't deny his babies happiness.

Daishou feeling sick to his stomach, "w-w-" Tooru's manic smile growing wider, "w-woof w-woof!!"

 

-

 

Futakuchi laid on the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling with tear stained eyes with his fingers itching at the gift that Daishou gave him after they had sex with each other in the archery supply closet, fingers digging into the wrapper as he held it up against his chest. Sure he got a lot of his feelings out to the three motherfuckers who drove Daishou away.......but he didn't feel any better. If anything he still felt like he was the one to 'lose' that battle so to speak.....the final blow when Akinari telling him that Daishou actually attempted suicide, and that the only reason........the ONLY REASON why he's alive right now is because Seiji, Tooru and his father decided to busted into his bathroom.

Those three were the reason why he's alive while the other three were the reasons why his cousin wanted to die.......still wants to die is what is seems like.

That thought choke out a sob as the ceiling started to become blurry.

What kind of fucked up shit is this?

He feels like all of the life is dragged out of him and the loneliness was made worse by that.

He can see why Akinari said that.....but that didn't help matters at all and it just enraged him even more than he already is. He had to fucking leave after Akinari said that as he was for a very brief moment about to lung at his own uncle, that he was going to burst out in more tears and scream his head off.......he really needed to be alone otherwise he would be driven into even more insanity.

He was lost.

Didn't know what to even do with himself anymore.

He lost the one that he loves and didn't even know where Daishou was even going to be dragged to.......how long he was going to be gone?

Carrying Tooru's children......raped and had the little lives forced in him.

He wanted to hate those children inside of his amega cousin, he really wanted to.........but when he was around Tobio and the two of them talked on their 'dates', Futakuchi remembered exactly what the omega told him when he asked about the little life inside of him, how does Tobio feel about carrying Daizo's kid despite being attacked and raped by him......and it always stuck out to him since it really showed and reinforced his feelings on thinking of the omega as a good person.

'My mother told me that, especially when I was debating on giving Nao up for adoption since even then abortion was something that I didn't think I could even do' hearing Tobio's voice as clear as day in his head, remembering how Tobio's hand caressed his small stomach as it slowly started to grow, 'she told me that the baby is innocent in this whole situation, that they didn't ask to be put in you and are just wanting love......that's all little pups always ask for since the momma and daddy, if he's in the picture' remembering how Tobio had to hold himself back from losing it momentarily as this was before the incident before Atsumu crashed the hotel and was almost beaten to death by Kuroo when he and Akinari found Keiji on the side of the road giving birth, 'but they're innocent and deserve a shot at life, that's what she said to me and it always stuck with me.....and now that I have Nao, I honestly don't know what life is like without him and the thought of not having him in my life hurts me to no end.....just like the baby in me now.'

The genuineness coming from Tobio when he said that and Futakuchi being able to sit back and think about what he said.....and when he bonded with Daishou's five little ones before he was shoved down the hill and disappeared on him.......that overwhelming warmth that he felt was something to behold. He could FEEL how happy they were, could feel how happy he was making them when he bonded with the little ones briefly and just remembering what Tobio told him.......he knew he couldn't hate the little ones that didn't even asked to be born in the first place, five happy little lives that just wanted to be loved.

He could tell that Daishou loves his little ones and knows that he will be a wonderful mother.......if only Daishou could see it.

If only if he could be with Daishou and love those five pups that stole his heart the moment they emitted warmth to him, their warmth reminded him so much of Tobio's little one, his cousin's baby......so full of love and happiness that it was instant love.......more tears rolling down his cheeks that he won't even get to help Daishou with them.

Tooru has Daishou.

Tooru has the babies.

Tooru is taking away the person he loves and he knows that the son of a bitch knows it, Daishou even said it himself that he won't be able to hide what they did together......and that thought fucking scares him and could feel the ice cold water suffocating him again, feel the sides of his head burning at the thought of having those headstraps on his head again to fry him........to force him into fucking someone again.

Although Tooru more than likely wouldn't do that as Tooru called it 'pleasurable' even though it was something that he and the person he fucked didn't want........no he would more than likely want to chop off his dick and watch him cry in pain until he died of blood loss.

Trembling and crying harder that the pain, clenching onto the gift that he was so scared to fucking open.....he wanted to so badly.....but he was scared at the same time, obviously something important if Daishou went out of his way to give it to him.....Daishou was always so meaningful when it came to birthday, Christmas and any kind of gifts, always from the heart and always knew what said person wanted and/or needed from him without them even asking him.

'I'm unsaveable.'

"Why did you do this to me......why do I want you" Futakuchi whimpers as he could hear his cousin's voice in his head again, seeing that same hopeless look on his face as clear as day, making him feel just as hopeless about the whole situation as Daishou, ".....why are you doing this to me?"

'I'm too dangerous.'

Futakuchi feeling the stinging in his arm from where he was stabbed by the amega, crying harder as he saw how guilty that made the amega looked when he realized that he stabbed him......that deep down the real Daishou was still there.

And he ran away from him.

'WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT ME?! I'M SUCH AN UGLY ONE EYED FREAK! I'M AN EVIL PERSON THAT DESERVES TO DIE!!'

"No you don't" Futakuchi says to the amega's voice in his head haunting him, he's alone in the room that he sat in by himself when he requested Daichi to drive him back to his house, he paid for the gas even though Daichi didn't even request it from him at all as he can tell that the older alpha just wants him to get the space he needs, Daichi has faith in him that he wasn't going to go off and do something stupid and hurt himself when he dropped himself at the house that his father left for him. He was nervous about dropping him off by himself at the house in the same fucking city as Tooru and with all the danger present, especially the danger that's hanging over his head with him sleeping with Tooru's.....mate.

More tears pouring down his cheeks at the thought of that.

But he made sure to keep quiet and that all he's going to be doing is hanging around in his room the whole fucking time unless it's to use the restroom........and Tooru thinks that he's still out and is probably messing with Daishou right now, which the thought alone makes him want to vomit and nearly does......so he thinks he's 'safe' for the time being.

At least he can say that he might be close to Daishou right now.

But he knows it would be stupid to go out on his own right now and at this point he just doesn't have the energy......or the will to get up and wonder around to look for his cousin. What was he going to do anyway? Osamu is there with him right now and that video and those fucking close calls that Konoha has made it pretty clear that they were lucky were just close calls, and that no actual deaths were caused by him since he's just that fucking dangerous. Which Futakuchi has seen the video between Oikawa and Konoha vs Osamu and Daishou, and Osamu took seven stabs alone and was able to easily get back up on his feet and fight as if nothing had even happened to him......someone that feels no physical pain and can take seven stabs with no fucking problem isn't someone that Futakuchi doesn't even want to chance going up against.

Futakuchi has had some training when he was forced to go to bootcamp years ago and was forced to keep going year after year until he graduated, he kept up the training so he could keep his dad off his ass, so he knows how to fight.

But is it at the same level as Osamu?

Futakuchi can answer without a shadow of a doubt that he's nowhere near someone of Osamu's caliber.......Tooru sure knows how to pick'em.

That not helping his feelings of hopelessness of it all......Tooru is already dangerous enough as it is, Osamu is an added obstacle that makes this shit worse. Hell Tendou was after Daishou as well and he's a fucking gang leader, which proves that he's already fucking dangerous with that title alone, he almost got his head cut off by the older alpha.....Futakuchi knows that he's capable of just about killing anyone since he was so ready to off an Elite without a second thought and a big smile on his face, well him shoving Semi down the stairs and punching the omega in the stomach when he was pregnant with Tendou's baby also helps with the theory that Tendou can do just about anything.

Although he did see some regret when Tendou was leaving the hospital when Semi and Konoha were both done talking with him after waking up from Tobio knocking him out, but leave it up to the alpha ego to put on a 'I don't give a fuck' face the moment the two of them made eye contact as he hopped onto the elevator to leave the building.

But.....he has a very strong feeling that Tendou might also be working with Osamu.....because that was too coincidental for Osamu and Tendou to be there at the same time and both want Daishou.

"FUCK!" he shouted in his pitch black room as he sat himself up as he felt himself starting to break down again, grabbing the lamp that he had on the desk next to him and threw it across the room.

'Look at you' hearing Tooru sing that made the tears pour down harder gritting his teeth and snapped his head from side to side in panic as for a brief moment he thought that Tooru was actually in the room, the memory flashing his head as clear as day, seeing Tooru opening the doors of one of the private rooms at the school, see that smug smile the brunette wore as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door, smug motherfucker for putting him through something that is.....he didn't know if it's rape since the the other person seemed against the whole thing as he was, but seeing Tooru looking down at him and giggling at his expense was something that always plagued his mind, 'all sweaty and beefed up' seeing Tooru looking behind him as he was guessing that Tooru was making sure that Jirou wasn't behind him, 'you even tempting me.'

He knew the alpha was fucking him......but dear god the alphas nonchalant attitude about the whole situation just made him sick to his stomach, and if there was someone that he knew that do just about anything, it would be Oikawa Tooru 'The Head of the Oikawa Family'.

The fact that he has so much power, intelligent, sadistic, seems to have a personal vendetta against him, mocks his and his deceased father's broken relationship, stole the one that he loves and raped and branded him and obviously has a plan as that's what it seemed like to him.....he's fucked.

Daishou's fucked.

This whole fucking country is fucked.

He can't even go to Seiji and see what that alpha would do.

He knew that his uncle would do something about it, but that would put Daishou in even more danger as well as Kita, Suna, Atsumu and the rest of the gang. He wasn't there for the news but heard of Oomimi's death, Daichi was called by Suga and put it on speaker since Daichi was able to talk to his husband through the power of technology through his car. He was able to hear as clear as day people in the background crying and mourning the death of their family member, hell he almost fucking broke down and Daichi almost did as well when they heard a particularly heart wrenching sob, knowing it came from Atsumu.......and for the fact that Osamu turned on them is something that he knew won't be easy for them, so that's the last thing that he wanted to do is fuck them over and have them lose more family members.

He didn't want them to lose anyone just like he didn't want to lose anyone else in this madness.......but the thing is.....he has a bad feeling that there is going to be more losses.

And that thought hurts too much, it makes his already aching heart hurt that much more.

Seiji obviously wants Daishou to be an alpha, that much is fucking clear with everything that he and the others have learned, plus Kita made it clear that he wasn't even supposed to be talking to any of them, that Osamu and Atsumu weren't even supposed to be in the same city as Daishou......so outing them would be asking for trouble and putting Kita and his sons in danger.

Futakuchi isn't all that hopeful for the future, but at least he can do something for the people who gave them the answers that they needed.....as painful as it is to hear, it was the answers that they got but couldn't change.

It's the least he could do.

Although the thought didn't bring any solace, he was still angry at the people who started this bullshit.

Tooru taking away the one he loves.

Seiji for hiding and hurting Daishou.

He wouldn't be able to bond with the babies in Daishou......Daishou in his manic state hates his guts and called him a rapist and stabbed him.....more tears pouring down as he just stared in the cold and dark room, the only sounds being made were him trying and failing to hold back his tears.

Hopeless about getting the one he loves back.

Hopeless that more people not getting hurt.

Hating that just like his whole life, he couldn't fight back.

Hopeless about the future.

Really hating his uncle Akinari, Iwa and Oikawa......wanting them to stay the fuck away from him, wanting them to feel Daishou's pain......he wanted them to hurt......he didn't know that he could ever forgive them, especially after being told that even before Hisahito's death. Even before losing the beautiful blond that was like an angel and did everything he could to try to keep the peace as their relationships with each other started to wither away, even before losing the angel Daishou wanted to die.

Making him think about how hurt Daishou must feel that Seiji, his own fucking father, doesn't love who he is and tried to make him into someone that he's not.....just like Futakuchi knew that his father did the same with him as well.......Futakuchi knew the feeling all to well, then add Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari abandoning him when he needed them just made that feeling worse.

Futakuchi knows how broken Daishou must have been being told that he wasn't ever going to be the perfect alpha that he always achieved to be, that he won't ever be loved.

"I love you so much you fucking selfish snake" Futakuchi resting his head on the gift as he choked out some more sobs, "I love you so much that it physically hurts to not be with you right now......you were always there for me....." taking his head off of the box and started to unwrap it, knowing he was going to have to make himself do it at some point no matter how painful it is.....and Daishou's scent is all over the wrapping paper and box, pressing the box up to his nose and deeply inhaled at the intoxicating scent that didn't help his hopeless outlook and aching heart, "......you're everything to me...."

'I love you too much to get hurt.'

The alpha unable to hold back a whimper.

'Forget about me.'

"I can't" he croaks to the voice playing in his head again as he took in more of the scent on the box, "you're fucking impossible to forget......I've known you since day one you fucking asshole."

Futakuchi set the box in his lap and opened up the box, grabbing his phone and saw that he's gotten a few messages, a couple comprised of Daichi and Suga, seeing some from Oikawa that he was going to ignore.....he ignored Daishou and left him to the dogs, so trash can get over it. He saw some from Konoha, Semi, Keiji, Kin.....Kin he would be more willing to talk to him, not to say that he's the happiest with him, but at least Kin has been making efforts over the years, he felt a little ashamed of himself with how he snapped at his uncle when he shoved Akinari away from him, but it already happened and he will take the nagging from him later. Some of them are from unknown numbers that he will look at later, Kuroo and Bokuto sending him some messages that he will look at, while he's a little irked at Kuroo's behavior in the past, he didn't know his cousin all that well and Daishou sure as hell didn't help their little rivalry either, plus Kuroo, like Tobio, are very expressive people. Kuroo can control his temper a lot better than Tobio all depending on the situation, but he can tell that Kuroo has been making a lot of efforts and never once did try to ignore his cousin in anyway, he's said some stuff that he's not the happiest with, but overall Kuroo.......he doesn't know why other than he just can't be furious with him.

He didn't know why......maybe it's just due to the fact that all his rage, sadness and frustrations are all pointed at the three people who hurt him and hurt and abandoned his cousin.

Especially after his mate passed away in a brutal fashion.

He then saw a message from Tobio pop up, seeing the message as clear as day say 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you.......I will be by to personally check up on you when we all come back to town tomorrow......I figured you want your alone time.'

Another one popping up right after.

'Nao says hi and that he wants to hug and share his 'baby'' Futakuchi's lip twitching up for a split second at what Nao calls his black cat that he likes to sleep with every night, 'he knows your sad and wanted to let you know that he loves you, he wanted to call you but I know you won't be up to it.'

Biting his bottom lip as more tears trickled down his cheeks.

'Please don't hurt yourself.'

Futakuchi's lips started quivering.

'Please believe that I love you too and so do the rest of us.....I hope you read the message.'

"Don't you fucking dare say that" Futakuchi covering his mouth with his hand.

'I'm still struggling with remembering what happened......but if there is one thing that I remember is that Daishou loves you.'

The screen of his phone starting to become blurry at the message, "don't say that.....it makes my heart hurt more."

'Don't you fucking forget it.'

Futakuchi having to close his eyes and keep himself from hyperventilating, the omega fucking getting him even more emotional and just wants him to break down......dropping his hand to his lap and looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath, looking down to his phone and turned on the flashlight and pointed it to the box as soon as he opened it with his other hand. Quirking an eyebrow as he saw an iphone in there, grabbing it looked to see a note written out for him below the iphone, he set down the iphone and picked up the note that had the numbers to unlock the phone and a message below the numbers.

'I hope you can forgive me for not being around you......I miss you and wish nothing but happiness for you. Please listen to these as I know a certain someone wanted you to have these......I want you to listen to these as well.....remember the better days when everything was simple and not fucked up, it will hurt but I hope you appreciate it in the long run. When we all loved each other. They were originally on cd's, but I bought an iphone and put everything on here and labeled the songs and conversations.......it would mean a lot.......Merry Christmas Underachiever.'

Futakuchi was nothing short of confused, but he reached in and grabbed the headphones that his cousin provided in the box as well and plugged it into the iphone. He put the earbuds in and looked at the number on the paper and unlocked the phone.....something about the number for the password to unlock the phone very familiar, frowning as he clicked onto the music app and quickly scanned through all the music and.....conversations what Daishou put on the note. His eyes widening ever so slightly as he saw that there were a lot of tracks on through here, randomly clicking on one.

And the voice that spoke up first made the alpha drop the phone in his lap with shock, covering his mouth with his hands as he couldn't control the tears anymore.....again. He laid on his back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling again, listening to the angelic voice that he missed dearly fill the silence......the angelic voice actually sounding happy and full of life.

That didn't help the tears and the aching.

'Futakuchi why don't you want to do this with me' Hisahito questions, 'Daishou, Daizo, Oikawa and Iwa have done it for me, even Papa joined me for some of this.'

'I don't know.....I sound weird on videos.'

'No you don't' Hisahito giggles, 'trust me this is amazing and I want to include you on my many collections of cd's that I've made.'

'Why must you do this to me' hearing himself whine in response, his voice not as deep as it is now, not that his voice was extremely deep now, but one can tell that puberty didn't hit him until after this was made, 'I don't sing, I just take pictures.'

'But I love your voice' the omega chuckles as he can hear some shuffling in the background, hearing the adorable giggle and could picture the beautiful smile that made the aching worse, giggling after he let out a huge groan, 'you can be the opening and the ending to this cd, I want to do many different things and I think that you and I just talking for the first track and the very last track of this cd is an idea that I want to try out.'

'Why me' he hears his younger self question, 'you should have picked your boy toy to do this, he's more of a talker than I am and has a smoother voice, I hear the duets that you two sing together and let me tell you, he would be the better option.'

'Kenji, pretty please!'

'No no, don't you dare give me the pouty face that Overachiever likes to use!'

'Pllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!'

Futakuchi shedding more tears as he cracked a tiny smile at the adorable blond......smile falling at the fact he won't be able to hear it in person anymore.

'Why don't you wake up your boyfriend?'

'He's had a very tiring night and he doesn't have to work today, so he needs a break and I'm specifically asking you stubborn alpha!'

Futakuchi hearing himself groan.

'Come on I don't ask a lot of you and it's not like this is going to be sold on the internet and be sold off for everyone else to hear, this is between you, Daishou and I since you and I are mentioning said boyfriend right now.'

'Akinari will want to hear this.'

'And he's no going to until Suguru and I come out together......come on I would love or you to be on here with me, I'm not asking you to sing.....just talking....talk about what you like and all that good stuff.....be silly and goofy, if you want to sing then go right ahead' the omega says as the alpha hears the omega messing with his music sheets, 'good or bad, I don't care but I would love for you to do this for me.'

'Uhhhh fine! Only because I actually like you.'

Heart aching more when he hears the omega give out another adorable giggle, 'and I know I should take that since I know you hate most people.'

Futakuchi hearing his younger self snort, 'you got that right.'

'Awww that means he actually has a heart' Daishou's voice popping in that scared the shit out of his younger self as he let out a shout and a huge thud, being able to tell that he fell off the back of his chair.

Hearing the recording being cut off after that, completely forgetting that he even did that.

Lips quivering and just let the tears keep running down his cheeks, missing those fucking conversations with the blond, how much fun that he, Daishou, Daizo and Hisahito had fun hanging out and talking with each other. How much they all talked and hung out with each other.....how things seemed a lot....simpler.

He missed it.

He misses Daishou.

He misses Hisahito.

He misses Daizo.

Letting out a cry as this recording just made his longing for them......he couldn't reach Suguru, Hisahito and Daizo....he couldn't talk and hold them.

"Why are you d-doing this to m-me!" Futakuchi cries into the darkness, "why can't you be here with me you fucking assholes!" giving out a couple of coughs as a guitar starts to play when the next track starts, starting to feel even more lonely and wishing that he had his cousins back and cuddling like they used to when they were all younger, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME DAISHOU?!"

'This is....' being able to hear Hisahito sound like he was trying to not cry, '....this is one of my favorite songs and it......hits a little too close to home.'

Futakuchi trying to calm himself down as he places his hand over his mouth to muffle his own crying, wanting to hear what was making his dead cousin sad.

'Daishou if you ever.....ever listen to this....I love you so much....' being able to tell that the blond was starting to cry himself cry, Futakuchi wondering what the hell is going since, while yes he's seen the omega get emotional when he gets into a song due to the fact that he's an emotional person who puts his heart and soul into everything that he does, but this.....this sounded like he has been crying than he has been before he even started recording. He picked up the phone and realized that he accidently shuffled it and wasn't on the same soundtrack as it was with the first recording, looking at the title and date that it was recorded, eyes widening and felt himself starting to lose it.

Title: His Last Song : Cover : Scarlet By In This Moment

The Date was the day before his shot himself in the head.

"Hisa...." Futakuchi's lips quivering as he looks at the paper with the note and lock code.....seeing that his lock code is Hisahito's birthday.....December 13th, 1213.......and Daishou called him a bitch earlier.....this confuses and hurts the alpha to no end.....this is one of the last times he ever used his beautiful singing voice that could capture anyone's attention.

One of the main reasons why Daishou even gave Hisahito the pet name 'Angel'......because he has the voice of an angel, he looked like one and he had such a pure soul that he might as well have had the soul that is like an angel.

And now he's a literal one.

'You know I love you so much and I wish.....I wish I could be enough for you....and for the little Asas....' Hisahito stopped playing the guitar to let out a small whine and choke out some tears, 'Asas......I wish we could've....I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person.....please forgive me....'

"Asas?" Futakuchi wondering who in the hell is that.....what is he even talking about it....he honestly wondered if Daishou even sat down to listen to this, or if he just saw the dates and song on a paper that Hisahito put on a paper that he puts in his cd cases, since he always was one to be a bit detail oriented, and Daishou just trusted the omega's neat and detailed self and put a name to a track.......he was guessing the latter, because he knew Daishou was able to listen to some of his songs after his death.....but it got too much for him after he was officially shunned by their uncle and the two assholes and knew that Daishou just stopped listening to his music after that.

'I love you.....always have and always will....I won't blame you if you end up hating me for leaving.....don't blame you at all...' Hisahito whimpers, '....but it's to keep you safe.....I love you too much to get h-hurt.'

'I love you too much to get hurt' being able to hear Daishou's voice in his head tell him again, Futakuchi falling back on the bed and curled into himself at the thought, remembering how ready to end all of this when he has his babies.......this being one of the last fucking messages that Hisahito sends to him.

'I love you.'

"I love you too" Futakuchi sobs as he clenches the iphone to his chest, images of the blond beauty, Daishou and Daizo flash through his mind, "I l-love you all."

Hisahito playing the guitar again and started to sing, all the while Futakuchi just stared into the pitch black room as the beautiful and melodic voice that belongs to Iwaizumi Hisahito sang over one of his favorite songs, a song that seemed to be too close to home like the omega said at the beginning of the recording. Playing an acoustic version of the song, being able to FEEL Hisahito's emotional distress through the song.

 

'You, you’re everything I want

And I, I’m everything you need

This night is cutting into me

You tie me down, you watch me bleed

And we risk everything tonight.'

 "Fuck" Futakuchi whimpers as he listens to the hauntly beautiful song, the melodic voice that is Hisahito's pouring out his pain. 

'I, I am the misery you crave

And you, you are my faithful enemy

This hunger seems to feed on me

A sacred sin, a dying breed

And we risk everything.'

 

'They can never know just what we’ve done

They can never know just what we’ve done

They will never know all the blood we’ve shed

The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end

And they, they can never know just what we’ve done.'

 Futakuchi feeling like he was going to throw up with all this overwhelming emotions.

'Nothing good will come of this

I’m screaming out with my last aching breath

I’ll be yours until my dying day

But I can never see you.'

 

'We, we knew how this would end

And we knew we’d die before we lived

But I’ll never let you go

I’ll never let you go.'

 "I miss you so much.......why....WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!"

'They will never know all the blood we shed

The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end

And they, they can never know just what we’ve done

I will never let you go

They can never know just what we’ve done

I will never let you go.'

"I love and miss you...." Futakuchi sobbing, "......why did you do this.......why is Daishou doing this to me.....I miss you so m-much!" 

'We knew how this would end.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the end of the chapter is one of my favorites and obviously it's the name of the chapter, and I would recommend the listen if you want. It's from a band that is from the metal genres, but this one is more tame compared to the others. 
> 
> Also I noticed when I wrote this yesterday that, and unintentionally, it was also the same day as Hisahito's birthday, I noticed it was hoping to get it up yesterday.....but oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed (well enjoyed as much as you could since this had a lot of sad stuff in it). I hope to hear from you and I hope that you all have an amazing week!! <3


	41. Broken Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night (and chapter) of the group being out of town, Semi opens up to Konoha, Keiji flashback, Daishou makes a friend?, Tobio sees some changes, news breaks out and Kita and Atsumu get down to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter 42: Ok, going to start editing soon, I have a couple of very important and personal things to do tomorrow and that just came up and won't be able to get to my laptop for a while, so note that this is almost ready to post, just something came up with someone that hits close to home. So this is close to coming out, I just can't tell you what time tomorrow or if it's going to be out sometime Sunday. Thank you for your patience as it means a lot, it's been a hard couple of weeks physically and emotionally, so thank you so much for your support and patience, means a lot***
> 
> Ok I'm so sorry that this took forever to get up!! My sleeping schedule is all screwed up and editing took longer than expected, had to cut some stuff out of this chapter due to word count, so this is a long one *nervously smiles* So seriously thank you for being supportive and patient with me, I wanted to get this chapter up before New Years and obviously that didn't happen and this took longer than I would have liked. But thank you so much for sticking with me and I will be back to update notes and respond to comments soon!
> 
> Even though I did my best with editing, I will be rereading the chapter since I have a feeling I might've missed something in this long ass chapter.
> 
> Here marks the last chapter of the group being out of town, believe me I'm more than ready for them to go back to Tokyo and have things pick up and get down to the things that I've been wanting to get to for a while now! Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy as much as you can (since dark subject matter and whatnot, since there is quite a bit of it in this chapter). Love you all and hope you have an amazing week!!
> 
> **Ages of characters I altered to fit my story as best as I could, nothing major, but will be explained and looked into more as story goes on**
> 
> ***Language, Mature Content, Pill Popping, Sexual Content, Underage Sexual Content, Prostitution/Sex Slaves/Sex Trafficking, Rape, Underage Rape, Abuse, Torture, Mentioned Suicides, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Mentioned Murder, Mentioned Deaths, Threats of Murder, Mentions of Miscarriages, Mentioned Incest***

-Wednesday: December 28th: 12:45 A.M.-

"What's this place" Semi questions his alpha as the two of them got off a bus, the two of them not asking to borrowing one of the cars as they didn't want to disturb anyone while they were trying to get their sleep and trying to cope with all that went on within the past few days, especially with what happened over seven hours ago with Daishou getting dragged away, Semi having a meltdown at what his own father did to Daishou, Futakuchi's meltdown with what's all going on with Daishou and his obvious anger towards Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari, Oomimi's death and now, it's just not anyone's day right now and Konoha couldn't get any sleep knowing......knowing that his love has some important information and obvious hurt that needs to be let out and he wasn't going to rest and cuddle and be with his omega through it all. While he's feeling a lot of his own pain that he knows that needs to be shared, what Tendou did to him and what the alpha knows......knows valuable information that makes Konoha feel uneasy with what he's going to be doing with it, uneasy that he has a little bitty newborn brother Souma in that house where his mother is out of control......he wasn't even going to try and think of the possibility of his mother getting psychiatric help like he did when he first started to get better, scared him to no end that his little brother and any other siblings that his mother had after he was kicked to the curb where in the same house as the woman and his father who is nuts in his own right. He didn't know if any of his older siblings are still at the house or if they moved onto greener pastures.....he didn't know.....but if they weren't there....

Dear god that thought alone scares them since he knows his older siblings at least knew how to handle things, but he wasn't so sure with his younger siblings.

Emi......Konoha taking a deep breath and blinked back a couple of tears as he wrapped his omega in his arms from behind and rubbed their cheeks together, placing his hands on the small stomach carrying the two tiny lives that he and Semi created, smiling a little at the warmth that he couldn't get enough of.....the two of them really knowing how to help him out, looking at the corner of his eyes to seeing the omega giving a small sigh and a tiny smile on his lips, Konoha being able to tell that their boys were helping their momma out as well.

Konoha wondering how in the hell did his baby sister pass away.....why?

She.....she was so young and innocent.

Konoha burying his nose in Semi's scent gland and took in the intoxicating scent that always helped but him at ease, Semi craning his neck to the side to give him more access as he was wanting as much contact as possible from his alpha, so desperately afraid that he was going to lose all of it once he decides that he was going to let out all that is troubling him......that has been troubling him for so many fucking years.

The thought of actually being able to talk about it just fills him with fear, only a tiny part of him is actually a little relieved that he won't have to keep his mouth shut with all the tormenting memories and nightmares, but the fear outweighed that tiny part of him that was relieved. What if he pulled the same shit as Tendou as soon as things got tough and just walk away from him, either fought with him or walked away and didn't want to talk about it otherwise it would enter a screaming match since the two of them were upfront people with aggressive personalities that didn't like to lose.......wouldn't that just be his fucking luck. Pretty much every alpha that he's had to deal with were all stubborn, loud, likes to be top dog, loved to dominate him, never wanted to talk unless they just felt like it.......he pretty much attracted the stereotypical alpha that was never good for him. Working at the strip club and all the alphas and betas that he encountered there he never told Tendou, or anyone really that he's had flings and spent the night at those alpha's houses so that way he could have a warm place to sleep, hot cooked meals, ect. They were quick to want to make him their bitch and would at a certain point try to take his money that he was earning at the club or try to get him to stop doing the private dances......and......

Burying his head in his hands and took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut to keep himself from crying more than he already has from when he learned about the news about his father......well all fucking day he's been a crying mess, this whole freaking trip he's been a crying mess, then again he really feels like his whole life he's been a crying mess.

Just think about every alpha.....every one of them and learning that he was the 'mistress'........just.....he really does attract the shitty personalities.

All except Konoha......who he kept in the friendzone from the moment the two of them laid eyes on each other, he felt that heard pounding and draw to him since day one, but he didn't know what that meant and was afraid and attached to Tendou at the time that he tried as best as he could to ignore that feeling. But Konoha was always there and never left him alone and never seemed to be put off whenever he first hit him and cussed at him all the time, the blond would just smile, tease and always was there to help him with whatever he needed.

Was always there to help comfort him whenever he miscarried.

Always had flowers and a teddy bear with the name of a little one on a heart that he paid to have stitched onto, chocolate and always hugged him and let him cry when he needed it.....which he really did. Always showed up to his and Tendou's house whenever he heard the news and sat next to him when Semi allowed him into the house......he was there every. Single. Time. When he wanted to go baby clothes shopping and always paid for the purchases, Konoha would always hold the door open for him, laugh when people would ask if the two of them were dating, which happened a lot since now that he's thinking back to it.....he and Konoha did hang out a lot while working and outside of working as well, and the alpha......he would just laugh and smile whenever he hit him before he tried to tell them that jokingly were.

Semi now knowing that Konoha has liked him from the beginning, how much that must have hurt his alpha then that he had to keep that smile on so he didn't upset him.....Konoha told him that he didn't say anything to him about having a huge crush on him so it didn't make things awkward.

That Konoha just wanted him to be happy.

A single tear escaping and rolled down his cheek as he honestly thinks that he's the most idiotic person alive to not see when someone that is......is perfect.

Konoha is perfect to him.

Someone so perfect that for some stupid reason hung around and had a huge crush on him all these years, that he didn't see it and in a way rejected that love for so many years until he had it shoved in his face when he and Tendou had an argument, the redhead went to bed, Konoha sat next with him and talked about whatever he wanted, just whatever made him happy and smiling and not thinking about Tendou's rejection.

Such a kind and perfect person......who stupidly wants a filthy whore who slept with omegas and betas alphas just so he can get a hot cooked meal and someone to hold him so he wouldn't feel lonely......so he wouldn't be alone. He couldn't handle being alone when he was younger and had to have someone in bed with him otherwise he would go insane, he didn't have to be all that attracted to him, it was something that he had grown accustomed to and made him feel lonely and undesirable if he didn't have someone holding him. He's better than he was when he was younger and didn't treat not having someone in his bed like a life or death situation, but overall.......it was a feeling that nagged at him constantly.

He was happy......cloud nine that he has someone as beautiful and as perfect as Konoha.......but what does he see in him?

Not that he wants Konoha running off with someone because he will lose his mind if his alpha were to do so, but why didn't he venture off and be with someone that wanted to be with him during the time he and Tendou were still together?

Why wait on someone as fucked up and filthy as him?

Why be around someone that you like but couldn't have?

Why torture yourself like that?

Making him more fearful that Konoha will look at him and think that he's beyond saving........that this 'doll' that he keeps on calling him is completely shattered and broken, that there is no patching him up and that he's took ugly......filthy.....moldy.......too used up to be played with anymore.

To be left out in the pouring rain to be lost and forgotten.....to be continued to be beaten down until he just completely breaks.

To just lie down on the ground and whither away into nothing more is left of him.

"Shhh" Konoha soothingly mummers in his ear before placing a few kisses on his scent gland, Semi unable to bite back a small moan at the feeling, placing his hands over Konoha's as he continues to rub his stomach and was happy to feel the two little omega's in him emitting warmth as they both help their daddy help him calm, safe and secure, "it's alright doll, I'm right here and don't listen to whatever harsh and demeaning thoughts wanting to beat you down."

"I-I'm trying" Semi sniffs as he turns his head to the side to the blond alpha resting his chin on his shoulder, their eyes meeting, "I really am."

"I believe you doll" Konoha closing his eyes as he placed a soft and lingering kiss on the omega's cheek, Semi leaning into the soft and warm lips, "all I ask of you is to try, I know those thoughts and still struggle with them a lot, so it's painful to know that you're having to deal with the nagging and harsh words."

"I will try for our boys and for you" Semi sniffs as he and his alpha's hands still rubbed his stomach, closing his eyes as Konoha placed another kiss on his cheek as he soaked up the love from his alpha and little omegas in him.

"That's all I can ever ask" Konoha mummers against the omega's cheek, "I want to know what's troubling you so I can be there for you and be able to properly help you, I feel like I'm failing you since you've been refusing to tell me what's going on in that pretty noggin of yours."

Semi ripped himself out of Konoha's hold and looked at him with shock, punching him on the arm, jutting his hip and sets his hands on his hips with a ticked off expression, Konoha whining as he rubs his upper arm where he got punched, "what was that for sassy pants?"

"Sassy pants?" Semi looking at him with a questioning look.

"Yes, you always doing you hip jutting thing" Konoha mimicking the omega's stance and tried to not bust out laughing at how Semi looked like he was less than thirty seconds from hitting him again.......aggressive and that was something loved in the beauty in front of him, "you always get so sassy and aggressive while doing it and it's adorable."

Semi's eyes narrowing at him.

"What, it is!" Konoha chuckles as sees the intensity back in the omega's eyes and not so dull and lifeless, the omega's eyes and body language can show off his mood and what he's thinking without a word being said......those beautiful eyes of his that he can look into all day every day and hoped that their boys have his omega's eyes......he honestly hopes that his little omegas come out more like Semi than him, be his two baby dolls along with his beautiful doll standing in front of him with the most adorable pout to ever exist, "it's so freaking adorable and I know an ass whooping normally comes along with it the majority of the time, and you know what you do to me when you hit me doll~" the alpha's eyes going half lidded and wriggles his eyebrows up and down with a smirk.

"Is sex all you think about" Semi face palming with a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Noooope, not all the time" Konoha chuckles as he pecks his omega's cheek and wraps an arm around his waist as he saw a random alpha walk by the two of them and into the building, seeing the eyes eyeing every inch of his omega up and down, sending him a quick glare when Semi wasn't looking towards the alpha before his features softened up with a loving smile to his omega as the alpha glared back at him before entering the building, "I mean looking at you give me that adorable pout and you hitting me a lot does send me to that state of mind a lot, so I guess the majority of the time."

"Sex addict" Semi grunts with a tiny smile as he bumps his hip against Konoha before pressing himself up more against the alpha's heat, "can we go inside, it's freezing."

Konoha lightly hitting his hip up against Semi's in return as he leaned his head on the omega's head, walking up to the building as he was starting to freeze his ass off himself, earlier during all the chaos he really didn't feel it from all of the distractions and with his adrenaline pumping and moving all around to keep him warm, plus it just got colder as time passed.......boy was he just glad that this place was open past midnight so that he and his omega can take their time and not rush while the two of them talk, "yes we will, I want you and the boys to be nice and warm" taking off his jacket and placed it over his omega.

Semi took it and immediately pressed his body up against Konoha's, "the boys say thank you."

Konoha giving a loving smile and loud purr to make sure that Semi and the boys can feel it through the layers of jackets and large sweater that his omega was wearing, "you're welcome little dolls" the alpha and omega smiling at the warmth their boys gave in return to the purr, the two of them proving to be very 'chatty' and very responsive in the short period of time they've been able to emit warmth out.

"They sure do love you" the omega giving a small chuckle as Konoha briefly letting go of the omega to hold the door open for him to walk inside, immediately intertwining their hands when the omega walked in and held the door open for the people walking in right behind the two of them.

"Well I sure hope they do, I'm their father after all" Konoha snorts as pecks Semi's cheeks, loving the sound of being a father and loved the ring to it, over the moon even now it's been a couple of days ago that he learned that he was able to get his omega pregnant, then learning that this pregnancy is a two in one deal with......with twins! He wasn't sure if they were somewhat common in Semi's family or not, but he knew that in his family that twins was pretty common, over half of his siblings were twins. He was one of the two children that he knows of, well probably Souma since he didn't hear of the little one having a twin since Tendou would have said something about another brother since both little ones would be in a crib next to each other in the same room, but Konoha knew he and Emi were the only ones before Souma that didn't come with a pair......he knows Semi is very happy with the news. Two in one deal with their first tiny litter, and he will sure to make the first of many successful pregnancies, as far as he knew Semi has never been pregnant with twins so this will be something that he knows Semi will be a lot more nervous than he already is since he's carry two instead of one pup, but he knows that his omega will do amazing and he will be there to help him through it and be there to bond, love, play, cuddle and protect their two tiny omegas.

Although two omegas......he didn't think omegas would be possible since his family has never produced omegas, well as far as he knew......and if his little ones look anything close to their mother......well holy shit he knows he's going to be extra on edge when it comes to alphas wanting to be near his little dolls. Oh those motherfuckers were going to have to go through him first, then they would have to go through Semi afterwards since he knows his omega is a tough cookie and will be more difficult to please than him......oh teenage years are going to be fun.

But he couldn't help but smile at the thought of just being able to have children and a future with the beauty in his arms that captured his attention since day one and the attention hasn't been on anyone else since.

What can he say.......he knows he's a sucker and would do anything for the beautiful and fragile omega next to him.

"I'm telling you they get very happy hearing your voice whenever you talk around me" Semi nuzzling himself in his alpha's hold, "they're little omegas, I'm sure their going to be suckers for your attention, although I think they already are."

"They get excited when I talk?" Konoha questions with a shocked expression, looking down at the tiny stomach hidden behind the layers clothing with wonder as he gently drums his fingers on the small stomach, smiling wider when his boys send out more waves of warmth and was able to tell that they were helping Semi loose up just a bit.

"They really do Konoha, I can feel that their going to be daddy's little omegas at this route with how much they already show how much they love you" Semi smiles as he bonds with Hide and their soon to be named other son, a little embarrassed that he and his alpha can't agree and one other name other than Hide.

The alpha's smile grows and drags the two of them off to the side so they wouldn't be in other people's way and placed Semi's back against the wall, Semi about to slap his alpha since he was getting the impression that Konoha was going to rip down his yoga pants and blow him on the spot, wouldn't be the first time the older male jumped him like that out of nowhere, but that was usually in their shared apartment when it was just the two of them and Semi would be more than willing to let Konoha have his way with him......BUT NOT IN PUBLIC! Semi raising his fist up when Konoha dropped to his knees but halted his movements when the alpha lifted up the jackets and sweater to be eye level with his stomach, heart pounding in his chest and staring at the loving smile the alpha gave his stomach.....to their sons, how much life and love is in his eyes that he honestly is still trying to get used to since no other alpha that has gotten him pregnant in the past ever tried to bond with their pups like Konoha is right now, never saw them make an effort and never has he ever seen any of them give such a look to their own little pups developing inside of him.

Dear god Konoha is making him fall harder for him more than he already is, head over heels in love with the alpha.......he can honestly say that he's in love with his alpha and wants to do nothing but be with him, to love him, to take care of his alpha, to help provide a family for his alpha like an omega should be able to do.

That's what he was bread for and it was instinctual for him at this point, he wanted to have pups to love and take of.

Hope that his alpha approves of the pups that he's providing for him.

Placing a hand over his mouth and couldn't hold back some of the tears welling up in his eyes when Konoha placed kiss after loving kiss all over his tiny and slowly developing stomach.

"You know how much I love you too my little dolls" Konoha coos as he kept his lips right up against the omega's sweet tasting stomach, his honey flavored skin that made him even more eager to taste the omega's skin again before he got his ass kicked by Semi and Yaku at Keiji's gender reveal birthday party, of course with Yaku knowing how to fight plus Semi's brute-like strength made him a lot more aware of where he decided to do so......with less people.....and not have it be in a room full of pregnant omegas would be a smart idea. Oh well, at least he won the bet and was able to have a nice time jerking himself off with his imagination of him being on top of Semi and tasting his skin in the bathroom after getting his ass kicked by the two aggressive omegas.......dear god he wonders just how horny he is.

Then again he's very curious sexually ever since he first started to have his ruts and walked in on his mother and father doing it one night when he heard screaming and ran to go protect his mother, he tried asking his parents about it and he got shut down immediately after getting punished for walking in on them. So sex was something that he learned a bit about when he first started sneaking out.......and well he lost his virginity before fucking the alpha in his parents garage......wasn't the fondest experience.

Konoha shook his head as he didn't want to go down the road, not to say it was traumatizing, but wasn't exactly fond of it either.

"I love you so" pressing a small kiss on the omega's tiny stomach, "so" placing another kiss on the small stomach, "so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so" placing kiss after kiss after kiss after every 'so', "so much, daddy loves his little dolls like his life depends on it" pressing another loving kiss and soaking up the warmth that the little ones were giving him, looking up to his omega as he kept his lips on the small protruding stomach and couldn't help but smile and be hypnotized by the intense brown eyes when they both locked gazes, "I love my little baby dolls and also love my beautiful doll that I'm looking at right now."

More tears poured down his cheeks at the genuine love that the alpha has while looking at him.....so afraid that he was going to lose it when he spills his guts to his alpha and wonders why his alpha wants someone as filthy as him.

"I'm so happy to start a life for the one that I love" Konoha pressing kisses up the stomach as their sons kept showering their mommy with warmth at the attention all three of them were getting from the alpha, Konoha wrapping his arms around his omega's waist as he stood all the way back up to be face to face with his beautiful doll.....no one can take him away and will do all he can to love and comfort his omega, "I don't know who hurt you this bad that wasn't Tendou and I don't know why you were made to live in a place that it took everything in you to just make it through the day" Semi tensing up and placed his head against Konoha's, the alpha placing a peck on the omega's nose as he never broke eye contact, "but please......I love you and want to be there to hold you, to take care of you and our sons, to give you the life that you DESERVE."

Semi gave a small hiccup and a small nod as he couldn't control his tears.

"I need you to open up and open your mind up to me, I want to know...." Konoha giving him a small smile as he was trying to stay strong for younger male, "I love you like my life depends on it."

Semi's heart pounding rapidly when the alpha told him that he loves him, "promise that you will always be by my side..." more tears welling up in the omega's eyes as Konoha cups one of the omega's cheeks, wiping some of the tears that trickled down, ".....I don't...." really having to hold back from breaking down on the spot as he didn't want to be consumed by his dark emotions and rejection, his fear of being left alone plaguing him......he finally found the perfect alpha, an alpha that was just nothing but perfection in his eyes and has been there and done so many things for him that no other alpha has ever done for him in the past, ".....I don't want to be alone anymore."

Konoha capturing the omega's lips in response as he let a tear break free at how broken his omega sounded, being able to feel their little ones emit warmth against his toned stomach when his and Semi's stomachs were pressed against each others, Semi clinging onto the alpha's grey sweater and took as much of the alpha's taste.

He was really about to do this.

He was about to share his trauma......the past that drove him to want to die and when he failed at dying when he tried to take his own life at thirteen, he coped by inhaling pills and getting his pills anyway possible.

He did so many things that he was ashamed of himself for.

Nearly overdoing himself on days when Tendou just left him to be on his own after an argument......those few occasions could have easily taken him out of this cruel world, but here he is getting that second chance with a perfect alpha that makes him feel......feel whole again.

Makes him feel so wanted.

Can fucking smile at him and make his hear pound in his chest, make him see Konoha and ONLY Konoha.

His warmth so addicting and comforting, no other alpha's warmth ever compares to the blond kissing him right now.

He didn't want to lose him.

"And you won't ever be...." Konoha sniffs, closing his eyes and placed a kiss on the omega's forehead, "....I love and adore you so much, you're everything I've ever wanted, being able to have you in my arms is what I've craved when I didn't have you and what I continue to to crave even though I have you all to myself, it will be a cold day in hell before you can get rid of me" locking eyes with the intense eyes that he was able to read as clear as day, being able to say what his mouth can't say, 'please don't pull my leg, please don't let this be a cruel joke'......and while it hurts that he has to reassure Semi over and over again since he feels that his omega doesn't trust his words, he knew that Semi was pulled around with Tendou when he said he loves him but then would walk away when things seemed to get too tough.....the thought making him more pissed at the alpha than he already is, the physical injuries that the redhead gave him is something he can take as much as the stinging on his back was really starting to hurt, it was the vindictive nature of Tendou that was pissing him off.

Shoving his little sister's death in his face.

Shoving in his face that his family erased all traces of his existence.

Hurting him because he has Semi.

"I love you."

Semi giving a small tear stained smile at the words coming out of the alpha's lips, "since you didn't answer my question earlier, what's this place?"

Konoha jumped as he realized that he certainly didn't tell his omega in the slightest about this place, wrapping his arm around Semi's waist and guided the omega into what seemed like......like a club?

Bar?

Didn't really read like one.....then again the only bar he really has ever been to was the on he and Semi went on for their first official date when he got drunk off his ass and got the two of them.....well just him really, but got himself kicked out due to him wanting to dance with his pretty omega and an alpha that he remembers wouldn't stop staring at Semi the whole time wanted to challenge him.

Worth getting kicked out for the night since he won that challenge.

He watched the video of the whole date that he and Semi went on that the omega record, needless to say he thinks he created a catchphrase for his watchers when he looked through some of the comments. Either that, or they were gushing about his and Semi's relationship and how their watchers think that they're adorable together, he also sees a lot of comments about how many people think his omega is beautiful, hot, sexy, mesmerising......and he gets compliments with omegas thinking he's hot even though he really doesn't see it.

Konoha giving a small shrug, 'oh well.'

"This place is like a uhh..." Konoha looking up in thought as he pressed his omega's body right up against his when he saw some lingering eyes, ".....well I heard that this place you can have private dance rooms."

Semi quirked his eyebrow as the 'private dance rooms' sound all too familiar, snapping his head around to see if there was any stripper poles in sight, not seeing any and took a sigh in relief, but there was a stage with curtains, "what's the name of this place?"

"24/7 Action" Konoha says as he wasn't registering what in the hell he just dragged he and his omega out to, Semi slowly turning his head with a shocked expression as he had a pretty good idea what this place is......sounds all too fucking familiar, "first saw this when we drove into town after finding and saving Isamu, looked interesting and it's open 24/7 and private dancing rooms and I know you love to dance.....so I figured that it would be a place that you would love to come to and we won't be kicked out for it being too late, just need to keep myself out of fights" pursing his lips and gave a confused look at Semi's shocked look, "what? You don't like it?"

Semi doesn't know whether to laugh or hit his clueless alpha.

Konoha not liking how Semi wasn't saying anything and didn't know how to take the shocked look, "did I fuck up on a place to dance and talk?"

Still nothing.

"Oh god I think I fucked it up, I just want to show you a good time and hold you while you tell me what's going on" Konoha throwing his head back with a red face as he was feeling like he was fucking up here, "why did I assume dancing, maybe you wanted to go out and eat something, maybe you wanted to go swimming at the pool and hang out in the hotel pool that pales in comparison to our gigantic waterpark of a pool at our hotel, oh Se-" the alpha stopping his rambling when he heard something very.....very adorable come out of his omega's mouth that he hasn't heard all day.....the omega giggling, hiding his smile behind his hand, "what?"

"Y-You seriously don't know where we are" Semi cackles as he hugs his stomach, Konoha's heart pounding at the big smile that he loves so dearly, he's been missing it, "oh god you adorably clueless!"

"Eh?!" Konoha's cheeks turning a deeper shade of red and set his hands on his hips with a big and adorable pout, "how am I clueless?! I took you to a place that has private dancing rooms! I thought that you and I could have a room to ourselves that wasn't in the hotel to give you a breath of fresh air, a place that allows you to dance because your my beautiful omega that deserves to dance till his heart's content without pushing yourself" nodding his head to the omega still in his boot, "too much, be a nice time just you and I since your my beautiful omega that is the mother of my children, so what am I clueless about exactly?!"

Semi couldn't stop himself from giggling at the man before him as he adjusts the shorts with black leggings under them, wearing a black boot that was one of the gifts that Tobio gave him, "I really don't need to spell this out for you babe" looking over to his goofball of a boyfriend, "you're a smart man, PRIVATE dances 24/7" Konoha still looking like he was struggling, "how often do you get out?"

"I've been getting out a lot more since dating you" Konoha still pouting as he threw his head back.

"Uh-huh, so you've never heard of places being having private rooms?"

"Well I have and usually you have to pay more money to have a private area" the alpha responds as he looks back at his omega, "I was willing to pay more for a private area to spend time with you out and about! I love spending money on you!"

Semi's heart pounding at that statement with a genuine expression that doesn't have an hidden ulterior motives behind them, "why do you think this place has a hidden private area" looking around and seeing the curtain open and there......there was the familiar stripper pole that he knew how to work like the back of his hand, confirming that there was indeed a stripper pole, just that it was hidden behind a curtain, looking around and noticed that in this huge and fancy building had more curtains with chairs sitting all around the stage that held the poles or whatever the curtains had hidden behind them.

"Welcome to the stage-" Semi deciding to use this as a perfect opportunity to give his alpha a hand, leaning up to his alpha and grabbed his chin, moving his chin to a beautiful brunette omega coming out in a skimpy outfit as her name was announced, Konoha snapping his head to his amused looking omega when he could see it all over the embarrassed alpha's face that it registered where he just took his own pregnant boyfriend to as upbeat music started to play in the background.

"A STRIP CLUB?!"

"Did you not look into anything about it at all?" Semi questions as Konoha guides the two of the to the corner still looking embarrassed, which is something that the omega doesn't see often in his alpha that carries very little shame, people, mostly alphas, looking at the two of them with curiosity as they pass by, Konoha pushing Semi up against the wall to keep from anymore alphas from looking at his omega as he stands in front of his boyfriend to keep him out of everyone's sight, Semi crossing his arms in front of his chest with a smirk.

"I just took a quick look on google and it said a place for dance and fun, can have private dances and that it was open all day every like the name of the place implies!" Konoha whines as he holds Semi up against his chest, not liking being in a place where alphas think that his omega, HIS OMEGA is fair game to try to have their way with and was really starting to feel like a fucking idiot at this point in his life.

"So I will take that as a no" Semi giggles as he frees one of his arms from his alpha's muscular arms and grabbed his chin, knowing that his alpha's senses might be really heightened knowing what kind of place they're both in right now, he would be angry since places like these he would like to avoid normally since he really didn't want to relive his days of selling himself just so, just like the school, he can fucking eat and have a bed to sleep in at night......but just how unintentional it was and how panicked and ready to book it Konoha looked was perking him up and how much his boyfriend was guarding him from being harmed and touched......to have that protection and reassurance in an environment like this is making him fall for the alpha harder, which in return was scaring the shit out of him.

Having such strong emotions like his is a dangerous thing to have will all the pain and suffering that goes on in this world.

"You guessed right and I'm fucking up a good moment and the talk that we're going to have" Konoha whines, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry" pecking the alpha's lips, "if anything I found that to be pretty funny."

"Sure laugh at my expense" Konoha sticking his tongue out at the omega as he still kept on a pout.

"What at least I know you didn't take me to a strip club intentionally" Semi sighs as he pecks the alpha's lips again, "if anything you made me laugh and I haven't found the will to really laugh the way I did until this happened" Konoha's gaze softened up when he realized that his omega wasn't pissed and didn't really seem all that upset....and that he was smiling, "thank you for perking me up a bit without intentionally knowing how to do so goofball."

Konoha blushing at that and kissed his omega and scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, his body still pressed right up against his since he still didn't trust any of the alphas and betas in here as there is really only one good reason that any of them would come to a place.....well when they KNOWINGLY come to a strip club, "glad to know that I'm not in trouble."

"No you're not" Semi chuckles as he nuzzles his head against the alpha's to calm him down a bit and appreciates the sentiment behind what he was trying to do in the first place, "thank you for thinking of me......means a lot."

Konoha nuzzled the omega back and gave a small purr in appreciation of not getting hit this time for an honest mistake, frowning as it hits him and presses his lips up against Semi's ear as the music became louder, "so what are we going to do now?"

"We can still dance" Semi shouts.

"But I want to be able to talk to you somewhere private, and you don't want to be stuck in the hotel" Konoha shouts back, "private dance doll, and as far as I know the two of us aren't working here."

The two of them look at each other as they both try to think of what to do, it's too cold to try and do anything outside and the two of them would prefer to not get sick, especially with all that's going on right now, a lot of places that they would have preferably would like to go to and not in a crowded full of aroused scents......but that's not going to work with how late it is with the majority of the places here are closed. They both didn't want to head back to the hotel just yet.

Semi looked around to locate where the private rooms are, Konoha following the omega's eyes to see what the the younger blond is cooking up, knowing the wheels in the omega's head is turning when he saw the omega look over to a small area that he's seeing many omega's going in.....he's guessing the omega's that are going into strip. Semi then looking at the curtains that are still closed while waiting for more omegas to start doing their thing, following the younger man's eyes to the a man in a black suit with multiple keys standing by the area that he guesses are for the private rooms that Konoha has a pretty good idea that they weren't just reserved for dancing.

He can practically see the omega's eyes light up as he had an idea.

Konoha unable to help but smirk at the mischievous look in his eyes, really finding it hot when the omega gives this look. Doesn't give it all the time, but damn when they're working and Semi is about to reign hell upon someone for not doing their job.......oh dear god he has to admit to his horny ass have to go to the bathroom with the boner that he pops almost every single time.....and he was fighting one right now.

This is taking a lot of willpower right now, and the smell of arousal encapsulated in this place and having Semi's body pressed up against his was making this a lot harder than normal.

"What's cookin good lookin?" Konoha smirks after he took a deep breath to keep himself from having his way with his omega right on the spot.

Semi's smirk growing as he lightly jabs the alpha on the side for how he phrased his question, Konoha not being deterred as he was expecting and gave a chuckle as he rubbed where he got hit, "I have a plan."

"That plan being?"

The omega looking right up at him as his smirk grows, "to get us into a private room."

 

-

 

'What are you afraid of?'

That's what the omega wants to know as he looks through the room of an area that he knows he shouldn't be in, but he couldn't help himself, couldn't help the urge that he doesn't know how to control all that well, unless Tooru or his mother is around then doesn't know how to handle his emotions and urges that attack him on a daily basis. Not really being able to interact with that many people and usually being excluded from a lot of people leaves him alone with his mind......and well....he doesn't like it. But then he gets put into a room filled with people and unless he's with his mother.....he loses it after a certain period of time. He doesn't like to be left alone but he can't be trusted with people for very long and have to have people keep an eye on him the whole time......that hurts a lot to think about, hurts a lot to think about his own father rejecting him.

Being told that his daddy only slept his mother because he was a good lay, no feelings attached and rejected his mother on top of that......his beautiful mother who doesn't deserve to be rejected like......he's too smart and beautiful for that.

That his daddy is heartless to everyone except one person from what he's heard......his own big brother on the other side......his own big brother that doesn't get to be locked up in here.

Tobio.

Wants to know what it's like to not be rejected.

Daddy didn't reject him.

Daddy didn't leave him alone in this place.

Daddy didn't open up his potential.....he bets that big brother doesn't even know what his potential is......the omega smiling at the thought as he's opened up most of his.

He had to suffer through his emotions and urges all alone without the guidance of his father.

He had to suffer through all these fucking tormenting emotions to do so......that's part of the reason why Tooru locks him away from the others, not only because Tooru thought that he was just an annoying troublemaker, it was all due to the fact that Tooru knew how dangerous he is unsupervised for a certain period of time.

He loved and hated Tooru at the same time.

He wanted his attention but at the same time wished he would just go away.

He wanted to be free.

But he didn't know what he would able to do with the freedom and being around a group of strangers scared him.

At least he now knows with whatever Tooru has planned.....that he was going to be apart of it......said that if he didn't act up TOO much that he would be able to have what he desires.

But does he even want to be apart of it?

The redhead frowns and looks down to the standard dark blue dress that he was made to wear like all the other omegas in this place, going down mid thigh on his body that was different from his other omega siblings in this place......all were super skinny and always dropped their weight to be their super skinny selves after having their pup.....while he's got meat on him and were what people called curvy, that he was skinny and curvy. The omega's breathing picked up a bit as he thought about having to do Tooru's bidding......he wanted to but yet he didn't want to, letting one hand of that was holding a large piece of paper go and hit his forehead a few times with a low growl, "I got no choice, I got no choice!"

No one in this place does since Tooru always gets what he wants.

"No choice, no choice" hitting his head a few more times as he tries to picture his mother, seeing his momma in his head smiling at him and giving him a hug......his soothing words being the only words that can help calm him down......his beautiful mother that he wishes he could see again.

But Tooru took him out of the building.

Tooru took him out and he hasn't seen him in a couple of days, he already had a breakdown the moment his mother and little sister were walked out of the building, Tooru and his mother reassuring him that they will both be back very soon and that he needed to be a good omega. They locked him in one of the rooms and chained him up in his room so he wouldn't hurt anyone and not be a problem, looking to his wrists to see deep scars from when he was screaming and trying to breaks free from the chains......some of them looking fresh from when he was locked up when his mom, little sister and Tooru walked out on......Christmas day from what Tooru calls it.

Whatever the hell that is.

He dropped a bit of weight since he refused to eat and just wanted his mother......he's been locked in and out of his room on and off since his mother was dragged out of his life and couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him anymore, the omega being able to taste blood and snapped out of his deep thoughts when he realized that his large canines tore through his cheeks.

His cheeks have felt pretty numb for years now and can't feel any pain in them since it's a habit that he has to tear into them, really only knows that he's shredded them when he tastes blood. It didn't bother him and ignored the blood slowly coming out of his mouth and trickling down his chin, holding up his paper with both of his hands and pressed it up against the small window, getting onto his tip toes as he tries to wake up the person that's been locked inside the room for over two months......maybe three months now?

He didn't know since it's a bit hard for him to keep up with time since he gets locked up all on his own over half the time.

Looking at the sleeping figure with curiosity and knew that this was going to be his only chance now that nearly everyone is booked for tonight, that whoever wasn't being fucked was going to be watching over the little ones......plus he learned a thing or two from Semi when it comes to sneaking around in this place and as able to elude the workers so he can do what he set out to do since he first heard that this place is going have a 'visitor' that was more than likely going to be in here to suffer the rest of his days. Much like in the room a few doors down there was another alpha that was on Tooru's shit list that has been locked up in here before he was even born, looking over to said room with a neutral expression, head tilted to the side and his blue eyes looking at the door in wonder as he asked the man this same question a couple of years back.

What was he afraid of?

The alpha only gave him a look and refused to answer his question.....silly man thought that he was actually afraid of him; he could destroy him without a second thought.

He found it out after hearing Tooru torture him and through small talk, since he knows the alpha must be starved for somewhat normal human interaction.......well that's what the said alpha said once he was able to get the alpha to own up to him that he didn't mind the talks since Tooru is really the only person besides his big brother Kaname to give him food, which his mother is the other person that used to do it until he gave birth to his little sister Rika.

Normal......normal human interaction?

Normal human interaction?

The fuck is that supposed to mean?

But he could just look into the eyes of the man barely hanging on for a possibility that is highly unlikely.

Fears to never see his son again.

Fears that his son will hate him for his actions in the past if they were to ever see each other again.

Fears that his son will reject him.

All of his fears revolve around this child of his that he found out was an omega.

He can see it in the man's eyes that if he were to dig into that fear......if he were to flat out tell the alpha that he will never see his son again due to his stupid actions all those years ago......that it was his fault, that if he were to have left the baby in here...

He knew that if he told him flat out and expand on that fear.......then the man will lose the will to live and drown in his fear and depression until he withers away.

Fear is such a powerful thing.

The redheaded omega getting onto his tiptoes as he held his paper to the window, blue eyes honing in on this sleeping book obsessed prisoner that he's never got much of a chance to talk to since the alpha arrived, knocking on the window and his upper lip twitched when all the alpha did was flinch in his sleep before grabbing the blanket and pulled it over his head as he mumbles, "five more minutes Suguru."

"Hey Mr. Daizo!" the omega calls out as he slams his fist on the door as he hated repeating himself, "wake up! I got a question to ask you!"

"Five more minutes" Daizo whines as he grabs his pillow and places it over his ear, the omega noticing that he was still half asleep with how groggy he sounds and how he was slurring his words a bit, "I wasn't....I wasn't reading all night again."

The omega raked his eyes over the once toned and physically fit alpha, not as muscular as he used to be......but he's noticed that Daizo must still work out in here a bit to keep himself somewhat in shape, otherwise he would be all flabby and have no muscles since this alpha hasn't been let out of his room even once. His raven hair was longer than it was since the day he came in here, thought that this alpha looked handsome, but despite the fact that he can tell the alpha is doing what he can to keep himself fit......he still looked pale, sickly and obviously is carrying a lot of scars all over his body from the torture that Tooru puts him through.

"I have a question to ask you!" the omega calls out as he didn't give a damn that this man is trying to sleep, this question has been bugging him and he needed to ask.....he needed to talk to this alpha and just.....he needed to look into the alpha's snake eyes.

That's how he's usually able to find out for sure.

The only person that he's unable to find out his fear is Tooru.....but that alpha knows how to hide whatever scares him very well. He knows that the alpha, his boss, doesn't fear much.....but everyone has a fear buried deep inside of them.

Everyone does.

"WAKE UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION THAT I HAVE WRITTEN ON THIS PAPER GOD DAMNIT!" he screams as his patience has already worn thin as he slams his fists against the window, taking Daizo by surprise as he wakes up with a shout and proceeds to fall out of his bed tangled in his blanket on the ground, the omega giggling at the action as he peaks over his paper with beaming eyes, "better."

"What the hell...." Daizo grunts as he manages to untangle himself from his blanket, looking up and was about to snap at the person for rudely waking him up, this being one of the nights where he was just exhausted and was able to get a decent amount of sleep, jaw dropping to the floor and his heart pounding in his chest when the familiar dark blue eyes looked down at him through the window. He couldn't help but smile as all he could see was his eyes, too distracted by the eyes that he didn't even look at the red hair, slowly standing himself up with trembling feet as his heart pounded in his chest, feeling on cloud nine.......he gets to see the one that he loves.....he gets to bond with his child.

His soon to be bonded when he gets out of here.......the mother of his child.

He couldn't hold back the tears as he stared directly into the blue eyes of the person on the other side of the door, hand trembling as he held it out in front of him and reached out to the person on the other side as he took shakey steps, "y-you" heart beating rapidly as he took a couple more steps towards the omega, "T-To-"

The omega's eyes gaining intensity at what was unfolding right in front of him, looking directly into the alpha's eyes that was filled with so many emotions......looking at him like he was someone familiar.

He longs for someone.

The omega unable to hold back a manic grin as his fingers squeezed onto the paper with the question written out on it, pressing the paper more up against the window in hopes that the alpha will look at it and give him an answer to who he's longing.....having a feeling that the one he longs for is directly linked to his fear.

"Taku~"

Daizo immediately snapping out of it when he heard that dreadful voice that promises nothing but pain and suffering, immediately dropping to the floor and crawled over to the wall on the opposite side of the door in the blink of an eye, breathing heavily as he was mentally, emotionally and physically bracing himself for. Looking up to the omega on the other side of the door and saw......he sees red hair.

Same blue eyes as Tobio but......but their features were a bit different and this omega looked younger than Tobio. This omega is beautiful, there was no doubt in that as he would think that an omega like this would make Tooru a lot of money in here......but he wasn't Tobio.

Tobio captured his attention from the moment he laid eyes on the picture of the beauty that he got the omega to send, was hypnotized and was pulled in even more when they were both on the phone with each other.....how he longed to hear the beautiful voice again.

His beautiful moans that Daizo was able to get out of him when they would make love to each other.

He created a little life in the omega that he wanted to hold.

To love.

To bond with.

He wanted to see HIS omega and be with him to take care of THEIR CHILD!

That false hope......that false hope that he knew he fell victim easily to when he just saw those blue eyes staring at him, why would Tooru even have Tobio in here anyway?

If anything Daizo didn't want the one he loves in here, he will be the one to meet the omega on the other side of this hell.

Daizo tucking his head between his knees to hide the tears for when Tooru would eventually come in here, didn't want to see the face.....that fucking face that the sadistic man gives him as he gets tortured with whatever painful object or memories to throw in his face at how much no one loves him.

How much his mom hates him.

How much his father hates him.

How he's such a loser for having no friends and would laugh at his difficulty with becoming friends with people that wasn't Daishou, Futakuchi and Hisahito.....well now just Daishou and Futakuchi.

The thought of his dead cousin didn't help his sanity at this moment....well what's left of it.

Being called a monster and insane over and over again, that he was and never has been right in the head since the day he was born.

That no one will ever love him.

"T-Tobio" Daizo whimpers as he clenched his eyes shut sobbed harder, balling his fists in his hair and yanked harshly that hurt a lot.....but since he's so used to doing this to really hold back on attacking his father when he wants to call him horrible things, how much he wants to fucking hit him over and over again.....to stab him over and over again so he can feel his pain, feel his pain and have Tobio in his arms to show that someone actually does love him.

That he's wrong.......'THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH IS WRONG!'

"I-I n-need you" he sniffs as his whole body trembles, back hitting the wall repeatedly as he couldn't control how much harder he started to sob as that......he actually thought Tobio was right there, how insensitive and how much he was lead on in that moment......he actually thought Tobio and his pup was there to talk and hold him like they did at the hotel, ".....p-please, I need you and o-our baby."

Tobio was the only one that didn't curl his nose up at him, listened to him.....they had so much in common.....he felt like the omega was the only one who understands.

He thought that Tobio is perfect.

"Tobio!" sobbing to the point where he felt like he was going to vomit, him momentarily thinking Tobio was there hurting him was too much for his liking, looking up to lock eyes with the intimidating alpha giving him a sadistic smile, giving a small wave with what....what looks like a leash in his hand.

A leash?

 

Tooru looking at Taku as he took his eyes off of the crying alpha cowering in the corner, knowing that there were definitely similarities in the redhead and his big brother Tobio. They weren't twins by any means but put them next to each other and you can see the resemblance as clear as day, their hairstyle is similar and they both have dark blue eyes, although Taku's blue eyes is a couple of shades lighter then Tobio's, but still dark and close to the same shade as his brother. Both have the same body type and both have the death glare down pat, but personality-wise.....well Taku was more.....

Well Tooru sees Taku's personality as a bit strange.

"What are you doing down here young one?" Tooru questions as he snatches the paper out of the omega's hand before the blue eyed omega could blink, jumping a bit at the action and stood up straight with good posture that was drilled into him, forcing to keep his eyes on the the tall alpha since he knew that the alpha liked to have eyes on him when he's speaking to him, although it was a bit hard to since he was curious about the beautiful snake eyed.....omega?

He's guessing omega.

But he was curious about the sad snake eyed beauty on the leash that Tooru was obviously making him wear, what did he do to also to get on Tooru's shit list?

Since he has snake eyes like Mr. Daizo....does that mean that two of them are related?

Taku having to hold back a smile at the thought.

He was also having to hold back from looking at two unfamiliar alphas standing on either side of Tooru, with a quick glance he could see one of them with a stoic expression eyeing him, knowing that the alpha was trying to figure him out. He can tell the other alpha, one that has red hair like him, taking a quick look at him as he was feeling a draw to him right now and he can't explain it. It wasn't like he was attracted to the alpha, he's found some alphas hot and were nice to think about in his heats, but actually being 'in love' or some corny shit like that......he can really say that he hasn't and probably won't ever will.....Tooru deems him too dangerous to have children.

Thinks that he's too dangerous and 'insane' to have babies.....which hurts.

Taku closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he goes down the rabbit hole and into his fears....his weaknesses.

He doesn't need to show them out for everyone else to see.

But this redhead.....it's weird, he can see that the alpha had a confused look on his face when he briefly looked at him, seeing him trying to figure him out just like the grey haired stoic alpha.

"You're only allowed down here if a worker and I are around you, my permission Taku-chan. How many times do we all have to get onto you about you about this?"

"Sorry alpha" Taku giving a small bow with his hands behind his back, standing himself back up to see Tooru looking at the paper with a quirked eyebrow.

"You can only say sorry so many times before I just have a hard time believing that you're even sorry about anything in your life" Tooru sings as he pulls on the leash a bit, hearing a small whine from the snake eye male on all fours, "there are reasons why I don't even allow anyone except the workers, your mother and Kaname down here, and you know why I only allow your mother and brother down here?"

"Because they're trustworthy."

"Exactly" Tooru snapping his finger with a big smile that Taku can tell is a bit forced, having to restrain himself from taking a step back as he can tell that Tooru didn't seem to be all that happy all together and he had a feeling it was before him going against his rules, the alpha looking down to the paper that the omega had written on, realizing that he had written backwards, "I heard that you were asking this question to other omegas earlier today and that your big brother had to get you to stop, so why on earth why are you asking this question to Daizo?"

"I just wanted to know, I like to know these fears alpha" his eyes getting a dark look that made Tooru quirk an eyebrow and lips twitched up with a smirk, "I've been learning like you wanted me to."

"Fear?" Tendou quirking an eyebrow with a curious expression.

"Oh you two don't know!" Tooru chirps as he claps his hands together, handing the leash to Osamu, the younger alpha gladly taking it and makes eye contact with Daishou for a brief moment, the amega gulping at the intensity in the alpha's eyes and like always......he's one of the very few people that he can't fucking read, "it's a long story that I will need to explain very very soon!"

Osamu looking at the redhead's familiar blue eyes, widening ever so slightly and then looked over to Tooru at the same time as Daishou as they both put it together as Tendou was still trying to figure out where he's seen this omega and wondering why he keeps being drawn to omegas the past twenty four hours, getting a feeling of familiarity and care mixed in with annoyance, Osamu speaking up, "Kageyama?"

Tendou tenses up as that......he knows that familiar last name.

He's heard it from Semi.

And it pisses him off.

"I guess you can say I'm a bit father figure to him since his biological father is a piece of fucking shit that deserves to burn in hell" Tooru says as he wears a big smile as what he just said didn't even bother him, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders, Taku's standing up straighter as all this attention on him was making him feel a bit uncomfortable, only being able to stand on the spot and not make a run for it was due to Tooru's presence.....as scary and intimidating as he can be.....he was familiar....although that didn't really help all that much since he doesn't have the first clue on who these alphas are....and what they might be allowed to do to him.

"Don't you dare run" Tooru leaning his lips in to whisper into Taku's ear as he was able to tell what was running the young one's mind, can see it running a million miles and hour, the tensing up and how his confidence seemed to not be as strong as it was before when he walked up to the young one, knowing just how jittery he is when he's feeling a bit cornered, plus he knows the omega knows he's not off the hook for being in this area without his permission.

"I won't alpha."

"Good" Tooru smiles as he leans away from the young omega, looking at the alphas, "the rare bloodline that not only consists of Kuroo, Tobio and their children" Tooru says with a smile as he tightens his grip on the troubled omega, "now I know you guys are wondering why I never decided to bring this guy up" the other three nodding, "that's due to the fact that this one is not one hundred percent ready to be out and about yet, he's close.....but you know that talk that I've had with the two of you" pointing to Daishou and Osamu, both of them nodding, looking over to Tendou, "which I will catch you and Kawanishi up tomorrow when we have an important meeting, yes?"

Tendou nods his head as he looks over to the Powerhouse Elite, "yes sir, Kawanishi and I would love to learn more about what's going on and what it can do to help us achieve our goal."

"Good good good!" Tooru chirps with a big and bright smile, "but he's not one hundred percent ready....." looking over to Osamu, ".....I consider him to be backup, since we're having to pay for the acts of my fucking cheating little bitch of a fiance" gritting his teeth as he forced his smile to stay on his face as he slams his foot on the back on Daishou's head, head slamming to the floor that the amega just took with a pained grunt as he took a deep breath as he tries to keep himself calm with the warmth of his sons, "shame shame that you 'had' to do that."

Taku angling his face to try and look into the amega's eye, seeing nothing but......nothing but pure fear in his eye and knew that Tooru was a big reason why, but he had a feeling that he was fearing more than just Tooru's punishments.

'What else are you afraid of cheating little bitch fiance of Tooru?'

"We're training" Tooru chuckles, "we're not one hundred percent ready......since you know with all that's going on that I feel like we're about to have a war of sorts on our hands."

Tendou and Osamu nodding, knowing that whatever went down at the forest hours ago was far from over.

Osamu knowing Kita made that very clear to him.

Osamu knew that Suna, Atsumu, Ojiro, Ginjima, Oomimi and the others will be right behind the omega, and he has a feeling that a few others, namely Konoha, Daichi, Oikawa, Futakuchi.....having to holdback a low growl at the thought of the alpha.....Kuroo, Bokuto, Akinari and the others that were there at his old home were going to be joining in........he's expecting it at this point with all that Tendou told him with the standoff that they had.

Hearing that Oomimi was shot in the stomach at close range by Tsutomu......the alpha taking a deep breath as he tries to not let his attachment that he has to the ones that he grew up with get to him.

"War" Tendou looking to Osamu with a quirked eyebrow, "will you be able to do such a thing with your brother and the rest of your family?"

Tooru looking over to Osamu as he was actually going to ask that question, as much as he doesn't like Tendou, he sure is glad that this alpha has his mind set on the right track.

Osamu looking over to Tendou with slightly narrowed eyes, "I will."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that you will be going to war with your old family member yourself" Osamu retorts as he was happy to see the glee in Tendou's eyes fade out just a bit at his question, "your own 'brother' that you refuse to call him."

Taku cocked his head to the right slightly, blue eyes boring into Osamu and Tendou as they both traded light jabs, Tooru crossed his arms in front of his chest with an annoyed expression.

"How much has that jackass been talking?" Tendou forcing to keep his smile on his face as he keeps his eyes locked with the intense and hard to read gaze from Osamu, who earned the title of being one of the dangerous gang members out there, hearing word spread that the great deceased Suguru called Miya Osamu his 'Dark Horse'.

"Not much, but he hasn't been shy on calling you his big brother" Osamu replies, "are you trying to look for a fight Eagle?"

"Oh-ho, maybe or maybe not" Tendou still keeping on his fake smile as he grits his teeth as he practically spits out, "Fox."

"Now now gentlemen let's not become divided" Tooru rising his voice that makes everyone tense up, looking over to see the brunette has a smile on his face, but his eyes can clearly speak to how he really feels when he wants to, being able to see as clear as day that they needed to shut their traps and listen otherwise it's going to be the Takeshi situation all over again, "you two are two of my three head alphas for what lies ahead in all of this conflict, I trust you two and Kawanishi to be able to stand up and take charge, not fight over something as petty as being from two rival gangs, right now it's pathetic that the two of you want to start shit with each other."

Tendou and Osamu flinching as they both nodded their heads in unison, knowing that they have to work together.....it was going to be a challenge since the two of them in the past have made it clear that they don't like each other in the slightest, and it's obvious that they still aren't fans of each other years later. Both of them both causing heartbreak in each other's gang, both of them ruthless in their methods. They're both known for not backing down so easily, not shy and will get their point across in anyway they can.

Both of them nearly masters in their fighting styles and their enhancements.

Tooru knew that mixing in big personalities in with each other wasn't going to be easy, while Tendou has proved to be loud, proud and have likes to have the attention on him to show off that he shouldn't be fucked with; which from hearing things about him from Kawanishi and other gang members, since Tooru hasn't personally seen him in a fight but he knew that Tendou is one to be cautious of in a fight. Tooru wants him gone for what he did to his little one for so many years, but he was dealing with a gang leader here who has the respect of pretty much everyone in this gang as far as he can tell, he's not stupid in thinking that taking Tendou out will be easy.....no.....he would end up fucking himself over if he were to go easy on the eldest of Manabu's children. If there was one thing that he knew that Tendou inherited from his mother besides the red hair, it's the ability to read people. He's noticed that Tendou keeps an eye on the little things, hell he didn't even know much about the situation with Futakuchi and Tobio's fake relationship and didn't even think that it was a possibility in his mind until the idea was brought up, and from the standoff in the forest he was able to tell just by how his son.....really.....REALLY having to hold back from screaming at the top of his lungs with that little shit....but Tendou was able to tell how his son was looking at Tobio, how Futakuchi......

That cousin fucker number two that laid his hands on his pregnant mate......like his son he can't even think about him without losing his mind.

Tendou was able to see how Tobio was looking at the two alphas himself and was able to put two and two together.....which Tooru is a little pissed that he didn't see it before. He knew from the get go that Futakuchi and Tobio's 'relationship' wasn't all that it seemed, but what he didn't expect was his shithead of a son to ACTUALLY PUT THE MOVES ON HIS OMEGA!

HIS FUCKING OMEGA THAT HE WAS PROMISED, HE WAS DESTINED TO FUCKING HAVE!

Tooru's right eye twitched as he was internally throwing a fit, wearing a serious expression and appeared cool and collected on the outside, but he can tell that Daishou and the others knew that he was anything other than a wrong word away from beating someone into a bloody pulp.

Then he has Osamu. He's a big personality in a sense. He wasn't loud and boisterous like Tendou and can go a whole day without saying a word, one would think with how he just takes orders whether he agrees with the way to go about things or not, Tooru knew he would be underestimating the younger alpha if he just called him a lackey and nothing more.....because that would be putting down and not taking a more than dangerous alpha seriously. Osamu isn't shy and he's on the same level of confidence and self assurance as Tendou is, carries himself with confidence and knows how to handle himself. But he's not cocky, Tendou he sees as the cocky one.....but even then he can't even really say Tendou is all that overly cocky, he can see the redhead get a little ahead of himself as some people with emotional and out there personalities, just like his little one, his son and his daughter, but overall Tendou wouldn't even be alive if he were to be overly cocky and challenge anyone that he sees. Kawanishi is more on the personality spectrum closer to Osamu, stoic and usually thinks before he speaks and acts, acts a lot older than he actually is......he also sees that confidence and how he carries himself as well, but he does tend to speak up more than Osamu.

He's dealing with three strong and confident personalities, so he knows they're going to butt heads about things and now especially since one of them is from a different gang that happens to be a rival gang, which Osamu told him well ahead of time before he approached Tendou and his gang, it can make things tense.

But them fighting over something petty and something that doesn't matter now that they're both working on the same side?

That irks him to no end.

Especially since things are going to be more complicated due to Daishou and who ever decided to fucking think it was a good idea to let Kageyama Tatsuo out......and there was very few amount of people that have the power to overturn what decisions he made to get the child molester locked up......or at least have a sneaky son of a bitch manage to weasel in and convince the parole hearings and judge to let him go free soon. He already has a few people that he was going to be looking into once he and the others get things situated, he knows it's someone 'close' to him.

Now that.....there will be a manhunt for the bastard making things difficult and letting that pedo free that stole Tobio's virginity away if he doesn't get the alpha before he's free.

"I need all hands on deck and I need the two of you to fucking grow a pair and don't make me regret picking you two to help get what we set out for" Tooru continues as he wraps an arm around the redheaded omega's shoulders again as he could feel the omega about to make another run for it again, "things are going to be difficult. We need to be all on the same page and working together. We have to be careful with what we're doing since we're going up against Elites right now, Powerhouse Elites like myself, Iwaizumi Kin that is the HEAD of the Iwaizumi family, he knows I'm up to something and he knows that I have people working under me to help me achieve it, and when that son of a bitch wants to get snoopy and want to start a war with me, I know him well enough that he won't back down and if he has to be sneaky in his tactics like I usually am, then he will. There is also Iwaizumi Akinari that is his husband as you all know, that bitch used to be a Daishou and has it running through his veins, two Powerhouse Elite families he's associated with. While he's not the head of the Daishou family and doesn't have as much control over situations like his husband and older brother in their both leaders of their respected families, he does have supporters and he does have love from a good portion of both of his families that he 'united' and made them closer due to his marriage to Kin" Tooru looking thoroughly annoyed with it all, "influence in and of itself can be more problematic than actually having the full fledge power of being a leader of a Powerhouse family who can do almost whatever they fucking want, not always, but Akinari has always had that charm about him that attracts people and has supporters from the groups of alphas and beta males that are out and proud by being with and being attracted to other alphas and beta males, support for people for Akinari and Kin being brave and being honest with their sexual orientation and that they're seen as being nothing but genuine" the brunette holding back the eye twitch as that's something that pisses him off......that fucking married couple being so fucking genuine, like they both have had perfect lives and didn't need to hide a fucking thing....that....THAT just irks him to no end, "so that makes them a beloved couple in the majority of the public's eyes, so if they were to have information and they feel brave enough to try and talk to the media, to TRY to talk to the President....well then we would have an even more of a difficult time. Then you have the one and only Daishou Seiji......the head and very well liked and respected Powerhouse Elite that is a tricky motherfucker."

Osamu nodding his head, interacting and having the alpha's snake eyes stare at him makes him want to shiver.....there was just something off in him.

Like something wasn't all right in the head.

But he knew how to put on a smile and act like he's the most perfect individual......his old boss Suguru could tell as well. He could tell how worried for his own child and how much....guilt he felt for not being there when Seiji was growing up.

 

'He's a good person.....I know he is' being able to hear his old boss again one night after Seiji left a few hours after getting his pills for Daishou, the two of them sitting on the porch with him and Kita while the others were asleep, being able to see that sad smile creep on the blond's face, 'I wouldn't blame you two for not being able to see it, Seiji really portrays himself to someone who is strong and that he hates everyone and his....his own kid....' being able to see rare tears run down the blond's face, '.....but I know deep down Seiji loves his little one despite being different......I honestly don't even think what he's doing is wrong.'

'How come?' Kita questions as he allowed himself to be picked up and cuddled with Suguru, remembering how he placed a hand on his 'father's' thigh as a sign that he was listening and his awkward way of comforting him, 'he's intelligent and knows what he's doing all the time.'

'Well...how can I put this...' seeing Suguru looking up thinking as was trying to keep himself from crying, even though he was failing miserably, apparently he and Seiji had a serious conversation when it came to how Seiji grew up, how Seiji didn't seem like he didn't want to go down that road and the two of them actually screamed at each other for a period of time, he didn't hear what they said since their voices were muffled, but the fact that he could just hear their muffled voices from where he was at was signal enough that they were both not happy with each other in that moment.

They both came out leaning on each other and it was one of the rare times Seiji really didn't hold too much back on his emotions, Suguru didn't want to let his oldest son go and Seiji wasn't shoving him away like usual since the alpha wasn't a fan of physical contact.

'He had it.....he had it very rough, and I wasn't there to help him through it' seeing Suguru just start to break down all over again as he just seemed genuinely hurt and looked guilty that he wasn't there for the child that he obviously loves, 'he was......he grew up different and didn't know how to cope with it all that well and....he was never shown what love is growing up, he's only mimicking Seiji Sr. and Sayuri because that's all he knew even though I know....I KNOW my son doesn't even think he is....no one may believe me on that and you can argue that I didn't even have a full fledged conversation with my own son face to face until he was seventeen years old when we 'met' each other for the first time, that I don't know my own child.....but I know....I know he's a good person misguided underneath it all. He grew up in a dangerous Elite world with no loving parents and being fed to the dogs on his own, I grew up in that world! It was pure hell and you could never be who you truly were, you never get to make choices! You had to fight to be top dog and had to do everything possible to make it through the day.......that's all my child knows....he only knows how to fight to have that control! He put himself in the position as head of the family by his own dirty methods, Seiji didn't need to tell me what he did to get to the top, I KNOW the shit that he had to do with the higher ups at the time were against him having any chance to have a decent life!' remembering how he embraced him and Kita in a hug as he sobbed uncontrollably, being able to tell that Suguru's time in the Elite world scarred him to a certain degree......no wonder he just wanted to get the fuck out and preferred a life with a gang and under the radar and not in the spotlight where people would love to be famous, have all the money, the power......everything.

Suguru was the oldest out of his siblings and was poised to take the spot of head of the Daishou family, the pressure, expectations and whatever obvious harsh methods certainly did a number on him from going to a well loved Powerhouse Elite with everything and the power to have whatever and whoever he wants......to a gang member.

Where in the eyes of the Elites is a disgrace.

He lost the very few people that he was even close to, lost a chance to raise his own child......lost a chance to have a family that loves him.

Suguru created that family that he never really had.

'He's struggling.'

Remembering how he held onto his him and Kita tighter, remembering how all the distress woke Noboru up and hugged his father from behind, the raven haired alpha with the snake eyes purring to help sooth his distressed father.

'He's just struggling.'

 

"Daishou Seiji...." Taku muttering to himself, the omega looking over to Tooru as he was about to speak, "who is he?"

"He my dear Taku......is his" pointing to Daishou still on all fours after he wiped the small trail of blood running down the omega's chin as he knew the omega's habits, the amega looking down to the ground.......part of the amega wishing that he would have just risked it and begged his father to free him, although he knew that it was an awful idea......a small part of him wishes that his own father would love him enough to save him, "is his daddy."

Taku tilting his head a bit as his curiosity about the amega grew.

"Ohhh."

Osamu knows that in order to get to his end goal he was going to have to out Seiji and his relation to his old boss.....he knows he needs to before Tendou does, the alpha realizing this as he thought back to the memory.

He was going to have to out Kita and Seiji in the meeting tomorrow.

 

-

 

Konoha pursed his lips as he stood by the door of the private rooms, really uncomfortable that people can easily look over to him and see him waiting to 'pay' to fuck someone.......well his pregnant boyfriend posing as a stripper in this place. He has to admit that he's quite excited despite his uncomfortableness and that this is a bit thrilling, he was shocked that his normally tense and rule follower omega is even doing this, hell Semi was the one to even come up with the idea in the first and act out on it in the first place, could see the mischievous glint in his eyes that Konoha could never say no to. He almost attacked a few alphas giving his omega up and down looks that you can see lust clear as day in their eyes, only stopped when Semi snapped at him to not make a scene and gave him a good smack upside the head.....said that they didn't need to be kicked out nearly every place to go to, which he has no other choice but to agree with his beauty. Although he watched and walked right up behind an alpha that decided to follow his boyfriend, grabbing the older man's shirt from behind and made it very clear that he wasn't going to punch him.....as he didn't take one more step towards his omega.

He gave that alpha a crazed smile, and boy did that make Konoha feel slightly better about bringing his omega to a strip club when the horny bastard looked like he had seen the devil himself as soon as Konoha gave him that smile, the man booked it out of the club.

Konoha pleased with himself and was happy that Semi didn't see so he didn't get his ass kicked by the omega.

SO still not thrilled being here.....but is Semi can give them a private room for a couple of hours, pray to god that it doesn't cost a fortune since he had to pay the rent Christmas Eve and left him with less money in his account than what he's comfortable with. Not to say that he's dirt poor since he can still afford to get Semi roses, chocolate and slowly stock up for the boys and take Semi out for dates since he gets paid well at the hotel and Daichi's Christmas bonuses are the best since he and his father aren't stingy on giving lovely bonuses to everyone at work, especially for the workers who actually work Christmas Eve and Day, but he would like to avoid having no money and is saving up money for a surprise that he's working on for his omega that he's been working on since Semi told him that he would like to live with him......and that was to save on buying a new house.

He was already doing so and had been saving and house hunting for a few years now, and he actually has more than enough saved up since he never really splurged his money on things he viewed as pointless to have, just stuff to eat, his pills, cigarettes, workout equipment that the gym in the apartment complex didn't have, clothes, rent and stuff to spoil Semi and now adding in stuff that he's going to use to spoil their two little omegas......all in all it may seem a lot, but he actually is cheap with his spending when it doesn't come to Semi. Well that and his pills are expensive, but he doesn't go buckwild with his spending usually and he's not the only one with an income, although he's going to make sure Semi doesn't pay for most things.......his plan was to have Semi not worry about money since he would love to have Semi be able to focus more on the kids while he makes the dinero, sounds a bit old fashioned, but he would like to keep Semi from stressing and loving up on and bonding with the sons that he's been working his ass off to have.

And he will be there every step of the way.

So with the money that he has saved up since he got the idea after moving into his apartment that he lives in now, moving into the one he lives in now after Bokuto and his step-father helped him out with the rent for a small one bedroom apartment when he first started living on his own, and now that he has his dream omega that he has loved since the moment that he laid eyes on him, and their expecting two little pups at once....he thinks it's safe to say that a big house, a nice backyard, a pool, family friendly area that he would be close to the daycare that Tobio has taken Nao to since he was an infant, and will be taking his little omega in him from what Konoha assumes, and thinks that it will be good place for their sons to be able to make some friends.....be able to hold barbeques......be able to play with his little boys, watch movies with them, nap with them, feed them......spoil them and buy them everything they ever wanted.

Give his three omegas whatever they wanted so they didn't have to need or want anything in their lives.

Make them happy......all he wants is for his small family is to be happy.

Really wanting to know what the hell happened to Semi that he seemed so traumatized by, something that breaks his heart that he's finally being able to hear so he can be there for his omega. He knows it was going to be painful to here, especially if it has to do with the pills that were all over the bathroom floor earlier....not exactly pleasant.....especially since Semi is pregnant and he didn't think that those pills were safe for consumption with the small pups in there.

Frown deepening.

He knew one hundred percent that Semi wouldn't do anything to harm their sons, it just confuses him. The only other pills that he knew Semi was even supposed to be taking was the painkillers, he can't now anyway since he's pregnant and he knew that Semi knew that.......but now that he thought about it.....Semi did seem to refuse to take those things.

Did he already know he was pregnant then?

It was a possibility.....but a possibility that he had a strong feeling that he was wrong about.

"What's wrong doll?" he sadly mutters to himself as he leans his head against the wall, looking up to the omega dancing on the poll, frown deepening as he see Semi take the place of the omega dancing now, seeing that seductive smile that his omega will give, his intense eyes darken, eyes half lidded......beckoning him to come over to the pole and touch him, frown deepening more when the image of Semi disappearing and the originally raven haired beauty looking as seductive as possible to the alphas and betas all right in front of her, "....fuck I need to hold him now."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, bringing one hand up with the omega's sweater to his nose and inhaled it, finding the scent intoxicating.....such a sweet smell that beckons him to drown himself in it......dear god he could get off to his omega's scent easily....and he kinda is right now. Feeling himself get a bit hard and the scents of arousal certainly not helping his case right now, since all he can smell is how much people want to fuck each other right now and it was starting to get on his nerves a bit.

"You need help?"

Konoha snapped his head to the omega that was all of a sudden right next to him, guessing he didn't even notice with how much in deep thought he was in, thinking and worrying about his omega and trying to fight off the urge to sniff Semi out and fuck him wherever he found him, since he knew that Semi would kick his ass and blue ball him for at least a month.

Although Konoha couldn't help but inwardly giggle at the thought.

Konoha looked at the beautiful ginger haired omega leaning against the wall right next to him, "huh?"

The omega giggles, "you look like you need help."

Konoha quirking an eyebrow, "help with what?"

The omega's smile widening and scooted a little closer to him, "oh my goodness the face your making it cute."

'Cute?'

"I don't follow" tilting his head to the side cutely.

The omega liking that, "oh silly handsome alpha" leaning close to him as they brushed their arms next to each others, Konoha getting uncomfortable and took a small step to the side, "I wouldn't be a good omega if I let you hang sweetheart."

Konoha wincing at the pain shooting up his back when the omega practically cornered him, "I'm pretty sure you're a good omega to whoever is with you right now, all the alphas seem very happy with you."

"Am I making you happy handsome?" the omega giving a strange smile that just rubbed the alpha the wrong way.

"Uhh, in what context?"

"You're so cluelessly adorable" lightly tracing his finger against Konoha's upper arm, the alpha freezing as his eyes were widening, really hoping that this is all in his head, because he honestly just feels uncomfortable having to reject an omega in a place filled with people, make him look like the bad one if the omega were to storm out pissed off or crying.

Omegas sadly get treated like shit and looked down as less than, but at the same time there was a bit of a advantage that omegas certainly have over alphas with social 'norms' so to speak. They walk or run away crying, if the crying seems to be at the fault of the alpha, from what he's witnessed that it never ends up in the alpha's favor if the omega is surrounded by enough alphas.....and especially if the alphas find said omega attractive. It's in an alphas instinct, most of the time as he's learned that there are exceptions, to protect and take care of a distressed omega, to come to their 'beck and call' so to speak and hurt whatever hurt them. Especially if they find said omega attractive, then they will do it and will be even uglier than normal to show off the omega that they can take care of business as a way to get their attention and affections.

And this place is filled with alphas.

Which means he better hope that this omega isn't going to scream his head off in order to get what he wants, because there is no way in hell that he will ever cheat on the mother of his child.

"Handsome" pressing his finger against his biceps and licked his lips, Konoha about to make a run for it as there was no denying the hunger look in this omega's eyes, "such large biceps that I know any omega would be stupid to not want to have pressed against their body."

"I-I uhhh" Konoha about to take another step away when the omega grabbed his wrists, "I-I have a boyfriend to g-get to!"

"Boyfriend?" the omega looking at the alpha like he didn't believe him, "what omega?"

"Omega that I came here to see, my pregnant boyfriend that I love dearly" Konoha giving a nervous smile as the omega didn't seem deterred by that, "I love him dearly and I'm just waiting for him to grab me."

"Where is this pregnant omega of yours anyway and why are you in a strip club if you're 'so in love' with this omega?" the omega questions that Konoha couldn't help but give a questioning look to the ginger haired omega, not exactly appreciating the fact that this omega is questioning his love for his beauty, not in the slightest, "obviously you're not that into him if you're coming over here to a strip club filled with a lot of half naked omegas."

"Huh?"

"You obviously don't love him."

Konoha's eye twitched in irritation at that statement, "if there is something that I know one hundred percent, that is that I love my omega, my omega that is carrying my children in him right now and we're going to have the family that we both desire with each other" Konoha holding back BIG time, "I was wanting to take my omega out since he was having a difficult day, go out and dance, talk and have fun. I made the mistake thinking that that this was some bar to hang out at that gave you private dances with each other, I didn't intend on taking my beauty to a strip club. But he's being kind right now and forgave me for the honest mistake and right now he and I are finding out a way to have fun at this point since most places in this area have already closed."

The omega gave him a look as if he was.....as if he was stupid.

Konoha's eye twitching at that as he felt a little insecure about being looked at with low intelligence, still to this day trying to adjust to life out in the real world. He wasn't exactly exposed to life outside his home since he was practically locked up inside his old home, he experienced some of the outside world when he snuck out, had a 'tour guide' that he learned that he shouldn't have told the omega certain information and well.....it just wasn't pleasant and well.....he blocked out most of those memories since all he did was feel like the world's most idiotic person that didn't have a clue; certainly didn't help the voices in his head at the time, that was for sure.

Was treated like an idiot and a monster by his parents.

Was treated like a monster and an idiot by most of his siblings.

Got treated like an idiot by the omega who put him through less than stellar experiences.

Gets treated like an idiot to this day by people around him for not molding into the norm of not knowing every fucking thing that he was 'supposed' to do.

The look the omega is giving him right now reminds him so much of the look his mother and the omega that he met on his nights he snuck out.......makes him feel ten times more idiotic than he already feels about himself.

God he's so fucking happy he took his pills earlier, otherwise he knew one hundred percent those voices would be attacking him right now.

"You can't be serious" the omega questions while still giving him that look, "that's actually kind of a ridiculous how you ended up here."

Konoha flinched, "well it did happen, and I intend to make the most out of it."

"So you came here not thinking it was a strip club, when all in reality the name of the fucking club SCREAMS exactly what this is" Konoha flinching again, "and you were foolish enough to not look into it."

'Wow you seriously don't even know how to do that' being able to hear the omega's voice in his head, brunette hair with blue streaks that were obviously dyed into his hair, feeling the omega's grey eyes boring into him 'you really aren't that bright.'

"Yes."

"While foolish, maybe your omega isn't looking and seeming so hot, you know alphas get tempted to leave their omegas that they knock up since they don't want a fat omega and one that has mood swings that make them so unbearable" Konoha frozen with wide eyes, doing what he can to not let his insecurities eat him up right now, right now he needs to stay strong for his omega, one that he loves dearly and wasn't going to lie that he was holding back a bit from smacking the omega's cheek to get him to shut the fuck up about his omega, "maybe you're just not wanting to admit it to yourself that you don't want your omega then, hm?"

"I love my om-"

"Fat and too emotional.....I seriously don't believe that this is an accident and that your omega is just stupid enough to catch on that you don't want him anymore now that you had you piece of him."

"That's where your fucking fucking wrong" Konoha's eye twitching again as he let out a low growl, catching the omega off guard and almost took a step back at the dangerous look in Konoha's eyes, the alpha holding back big time on smacking the omega for the hateful words coming out of his mouth that was trashing his omega, "I have a beautiful omega who is pregnant with my tiny two little omegas that he's been trying to have for many many years, I love my omega and I love my twin omegas" Konoha not knowing that Semi was waiting with one of the security by the private rooms, the blond omega lying to say that the alpha has been here with him many times and that his alpha likes to be surprised, Semi having to hold himself back big time with all the hateful words this fucking omega is spewing to HIS alpha, the main reason why he hasn't already jumped this omega was due to what Konoha was saying.

Konoha didn't know he was near him and he was.....was proclaiming for him.

Rejecting the omega and standing up for him.

Proclaiming his love for him and their sons.

Semi placing a hand on his stomach, being able to practically feeling the little ones doing their 'grabby hands' to the direction of their father, the sound of Konoha's voice really starting to get a reaction out of the little ones. His body not as tense as it was before as they sent out warmth throughout his body, lightly drumming his fingers on his small stomach that just made the boys even more excited.....Semi just amazed by how happy they seem to be.

He's always had happy little ones when he would bond with them in the past.....but this is a new level of excitement that he's hasn't really experienced, the closest being when he was pregnant with Kazue when Konoha would bond with him.

"And there is nothing that you can say or do that can change my mind" Konoha continues, "their the loves of my life."

Semi a hand out in front of the security alpha right in front of the private rooms when he saw him start making moves towards Konoha and this......this bitch that is causing trouble for his alpha, he can tell the security can see how tense his alpha was starting to get and told nodded to him that he will take the alpha to the back. He was able to weasel his way to the sheets of clientele since, not always, but the majority of the time most people put their money and time in ahead of time so they're not stuck waiting and can get the omega that they want first. Places like these usually have regulars, usually have certain omegas working certain time periods, kind of like how the school was, so it was something that wasn't hard for Semi to figure out. So he used some of his money and a little bit from an alpha that wanted to flirt a bit with him in the back that worked on the rooms and getting them ready, he didn't take all of his money, but Semi would have felt bad if there wasn't some money being paid here, so he put down a fake name for his alpha.....not to say that there might be a few people that might already recognize him and Konoha as Tobio's friends from the news, but at this point as long as it doesn't hurt Tobio....then he's fine.

Hell there is stupid shit online with some videos that Konoha takes with him, Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto acting like idiots, he thinks that this isn't going to hurt.

Plus it's not like people can see clearly in this fucking place, and with all the drinking and minimal security that Semi took note of when he walked into this place, he's made sure that his face has not been caught by them. And he knows his alpha when he told him to stay in the same spot that he left, Konoha stayed in the spot, so Konoha's face hasn't been caught by cameras.

So at this point if someone wants to say something against him and his alpha about the two of them being there, then the security cameras can't prove a fucking thing. He doesn't know how good the quality is, but he's had to learn and adapt, just like he did at the school where he memorized nearly everything in that place.......he treats the outside world nearly the same way.

Always got to know when you need to escape.

Big reason why he was able to escape the school in the first place.

"How cute" the gingered haired omega says dryly, "but in all honesty what stupid omega allows this to slip" Konoha looking like he was about to do something about what the omega just said, seeing him hold everything back, Semi on the other hand was making his way towards the omega harassing his alpha, "he must be feeding into your less than bright ideas."

Semi's eyes widening as he practically stomped his way towards the two, well aware the security alpha by the private rooms was keeping a sharp eye on them, Konoha freezing as he was trying to not lose it in this moment.

"You need an omega who make you feel good and actually make you brighter than you actually are."

'Do you realize that you NEED me' hearing that omega from the past speak, 'you would lost with you and stupid decisions.'

"I'm not stupid" Konoha mutters to himself.

"I can treat you right" the omega giggles as he out of nowhere palms Konoha's clothed cock that made Konoha jump back, "oh lord honey, you feel BIG down there" about to do it again when two hands shot out from behind Konoha, one of them wrapping around the alpha's chest, the other grabbing the ginger haired omega's wrist as he was about to touch the alpha on his private part again, the hand's sharp and elongated nails digging into the gingered haired omega's wrist to the point where it started drawing a little bit of blood, "LET GO!"

"Then keep your filthy fucking hands off of my alpha" Semi growls with dangerous intense eyes boring into the bitch that just assaulted his alpha, Konoha easing up a bit as he was starting to come back from his thoughts running a million miles an hour, leaning into the omega who planted himself right up against his alpha's back, wincing a bit when he could feel Semi's nails dig into his chest that was wrapped around him possessive, Semi not wanting to let go of the bitch's hand that dared to touch his alpha, the ginger haired omega being taken back and actually intimidated by the intense eyes that clear as day said 'I want to murder you'.

An omega with intense and dangerous looking eyes.

With an alpha that has the safest and purest looking eyes one minute.....then the next his eyes becoming something......demonic, the alphas eyes can be just as dangerous looking as the omegas.

But dear lord this omega looks younger than him and he was scaring the shit out of him in this moment, but then he remembered that this omega is pregnant. Pregnant and he just touched the father of the omega's children, so of course the possessive behavior is going to rear its ugly head.

"He told you no, he told you that he was with someone else and is going to be a father" Semi's pissed off expression morphing into one of an evil manic-like smile, the omega looking like he would have already ran if Semi had already let go of his bloody hands, Konoha looking to his omega's face, the omega's cheek pressed up against his side, when he saw the ginger haired omega looking like he was about to piss himself, eyes widening when he saw that the manic smile that looked eerily looked like Tooru's manic smile that he likes to wear, "he's not stupid in the slightest, he's one of the most intelligent and kindest people that I know that anyone would be lucky to have him."

The gingered haired omega gulps.

Konoha's heart pounding in his chest at the loving words coming from his omega, feeling the warmth of his boys emitting onto his back that was helping him easing up a bit.

"But he's mine, he's my alpha" despite Semi's fear of being left all alone, he was going to claim the alpha as his and only his, he just wanted to be the omega in his alpha's life, he's not going to get jealous of every omega that his alpha talks to, he trusts his alpha to not waltz up and cheat on him and he knows not every single omega isn't life this one right in front of him and his alpha. In the past his mindset was very different and those pills and alcohol made him very vocal about his distrust in other omegas, thought that all of them were trying to take what was his, that they all were purposely trying to hurt him all the time.

But then he met Suga, then his mindset slowly started to change.

He became friends with Yaku, seeing that the omega wasn't alpha hunting driven and didn't seem to care to find a mate, he seemed content with being on his own.....which was something that Semi still struggles with.

Then he became friends and is getting closer and closer to Tobio and Keiji, he's learned that those two don't have the need to alpha hunt. Not due to the fact that that they both have alphas of their own now, but their attitudes, their lives were not centered around being the center of every alphas world, that everyone has to like them, now do they have their insecurities?

Yes.

But no one is perfect....this is something that he's been learning ever since he became friends with the group that he is now.

Will he still struggle with wanting to be?

Oh Semi knew the answer to that question is a big fat yes, but he wasn't trying to nearly kill himself trying to achieve it like he has been in recent months.

But he's been learning a lot from Tobio and Keiji......and he knew that they weren't this close to being what this bitch is right now.

That not all omegas are the same.

"And so help me god when I let you go, if you decide to try to touch......to even speak to my man again" Semi giving out a low growl as he kept the manic smile on his face, "there will be no one alive that will be able to save from what I'm wanting to do to you, you got me?"

The omega nodding his head up and down rapidly.

"Word to the wise, the next time you try to shack up with an alpha.........make sure that he's not with another omega, that if he says no then you back the fuck off" Semi squeezing onto the alpha harder, Konoha finally moving as he lowers his hand and intertwines it with the the hand that is currently pressed up against his chest, feeling Semi loosen up ever so slightly, but he knew that the omega wouldn't ease up much from here until the other omega that manhandled him was out of their sight and both of them are alone in the room so they can finally fucking talk to each other other, "you don't go off insulting the omega that they're with, you don't go off and insult my babies-"

The ginger haired omega about to open his mouth to defend that he didn't insult the babies, but the sharp look and the omega's nails digging into his hand more shut him up immediately.

"You practically did, you told me alpha that it was 'ok' for him to cheat on and insult me, that my sons aren't important enough to give a second thought about, that my sons don't deserve to have a father" Semi fighting back the tears over the many years of not having a father, well at least he didn't think so at the time when he was in the school and out and about after he escaped, how much pain, confusion and hurt he felt that his father was out there and he was hurting at the fact that his father just left him alone......especially in a place like the school, hurts to know that his father was.....he was always there.

And he didn't take him out.

Feeling Konoha's hand squeeze onto his.

"That my sons aren't worth of their father's love" the anger in the blond omega's voice evident as clear as day, "well they are, they deserve their father, their father who is an amazing alpha who makes me happy, who makes our boys happy! He's the best lover I've ever had and I always want to be with him forever and always!" Konoha looking at the omega in shock as he felt his face heat up, heart pounding rapidly in his chest, "and insulting my alpha's intelligence is the last fucking thing you should ever do, bringing someone down with harsh words is pathetic, and if you want to go about someone with low intelligence then you need to look in a mirror because obviously you don't understand the meaning of the word no, when an alpha says no and that they have someone then you leave them alone, especially as nice as my man was to you. You should be smart enough to know that when it comes to picking up an alpha that you shouldn't insult them in any form, with how much you seem to like to pick up alphas that are already taken you would think that showering an alpha with an abundance of praise and making them think that you love them more than their omega that they have would have been the right choice, not insult them when they keep telling you no, especially when my alpha was being different than most egotistical alphas and will be rude and tell you all about the insecurities that they can see in your eyes as they harshly reject you, so taking advantage of an alpha who just wants to be kind and let you down gently so you're not beating yourself up over not picking up a man! It's omegas like you that cause that fucking behavior, and I don't fucking appreciate you trying to tear my man down just because you can't have him!"

Semi digging his nails deeper into the skin that caused the ginger haired omega to give a small whine, the omega looking like he was in pain and looking more than defeated, shoulders hunched up and with his head bowed, a sign of submission that clearly shows Semi that he won.

But Semi.....this is the shit that he had to deal with at the school......everyone hated him because could pick up alphas effortlessly, even when he didn't even asked to be fucked; which was the majority of the time. They wouldn't stop, they wouldn't stop until he was on the ground crying and begging until they did so.

Kaede and Michi hated him for similar reasons to the omegas at the school and didn't know when to stop, hell they left him trapped in the elevator while he was pregnant and begging to be set free.

A good portion of the time Tendou didn't know when to stop when they would argue, not to say that he was the only one in pain from the relationship since Semi is starting to see that he hurt Tendou as well.......but there were times when he would be so pissed off and didn't know when to stop when it came to their fights, whether is be through hitting or through harsh words.

His boyfriend was just sexually assaulted.

His friends are being attacked.

Futakuchi is hurt and has the one that he loves taken away from him.....and apparently he knows about the school, which doesn't sit well with the omega at all.

Daishou is carrying his little brothers, his little brothers that were put into by force by.....by Tooru....

He can't deny that his own father just let him.....he didn't take him out of the school at any point.

This bitch is trying to take Konoha away from him and their boys.

It feels like everything is just coming at him all at once and he didn't know how much longer he can hold back on beating this omega until his pretty face isn't so pretty.

Konoha not missing the somewhat wild look in his eyes and saw the way that Semi wouldn't let up on the ginger haired omega's hand, blood trickling out of the wound that he was surprised that he wasn't screaming his head off. He reached out to Semi's hand holding onto the omega and gently pried the trembling hand off of the bleeding hand, intertwining his hand with Semi's despite there being some blood on it and brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the pregnant omega's knuckles.

The ginger haired omega still staring at them with wide eyes as he held his hurt hand up to his chest, Semi's intense eyes still locked on him......not going to be completely happy until the omega in front of him and his alpha goes away, he loves that his alpha is holding his hand. But the omega that touched his man is still unforgiven to Semi......he's so scared of losing his alpha....that's one of his biggest fears along with losing Tobio, Keiji, the little ones and the others.

"What the fuck are you looking at" Semi growls, upper lip twitching as he squeezed his alpha, Konoha frowning as he thought that maybe they should help him with his hurt hand, yeah he wasn't happy that the omega touched him like that and is still a bit shaken up by it, but overall he did think that making him bleed for that was a little too far, the verbal scolding/beatdown was good enough to him, the ginger haired omega jumping when Semi spoke, "fuck off."

Konoha pursing his lips.....there is his omega with his favorite thing to tell people and had to fight to keep himself from smiling at that.

"Cunt."

Konoha snapping his head to Semi when he said that with wide eyes, snapping his head to the gingered haired omega as he ran off into the bathrooms. He really didn't smell a distressed scent in here, snapping his head around to see that everyone else was minding their own business and he had to guess that whatever distressed scent that the omega gave was overshadowed. He looked over to the security alpha keeping a close eye on them and Konoha had to have guessed that this alpha didn't see Semi clawing at the other omega's hand, otherwise he would have came over here.

Which he's happy about, but boy do security here suck at their job.

Or was it just the way that they were angled and it was just a one time thing that rarely happens?

Although Semi does know a lot about strip clubs in general......so maybe this is a regular thing and unless it goes farther than what Semi did then they just leave them alone?

'Eh...' was all Konoha could think as this was the last thing Semi needed right now, he was way too stressed out before all of this to begin with, turning himself around and embraced the omega in a hug, giving a sigh in relief when he could feel the boys giving out more warmth, Semi burying his nose in the crook of his neck were his scent gland, "I only want you" sliding an hand between the two of them and gently rubbed his stomach and felt more warmth coming from the omega's stomach.

"They're happy to see you" Semi mutters as he keeps inhaling his alpha's scent, looking up and has his eyes locked onto the bathroom where the omega ran into, ".....I'm happy to see you."

"Me too" Konoha kissing the side of the omega's head and let out a soothing purr, "let's go to our room."

Semi nods as he moves himself out of his alpha's embrace, intertwining their hands and walked them up to the alpha security with a fake smile and a wink, "matter is settled and he's paid, let's go."

Konoha about to open his mouth since he didn't actually pay, Semi giving him a look to shut him.

The security alpha nodded with a smirk that just made Konoha squeeze his and Semi's hands, guiding the two of them to the room towards the back of the club, the security alpha unlocking the door and a sweet scent hit the two of them that made Konoha cough, Semi taking a moment to get used to it since they usually spray the shit out of the rooms with sweet scents when they clean up in here, the security alpha not even fazed in the slightest and could tell that he had to get used to this since he does this multiple times a night for who knows how long. Semi gently pulled his alpha into the room and the blond couldn't help but look in wonder at how nice the room actually looked. Pretty big room than he would have pictured, a nice looking black couch that was big enough to fit over five people and with the width to be able to lay down with your partner for the night, the decent sized couch facing the pole in the middle of the room, a small fridge off to the side that held some water bottles in them, some clean rags were hanging on the small sink that Konoha guesses were for clean up, nice looking light brown marble wallpaper. The alpha saw multiple red buttons by the couch, hanging on the wall right next to the door coming in here, one right next to the fridge, sink......Konoha didn't see anymore but with how much he's already seen, he wouldn't be surprised of there was more that was intended to not be seen in case the omega needs to get help. Konoha wasn't blind to those as it looks similar to what he's been working on for the hotel for situations like Tobio's when he was with Daizo, and since it's proven to have worked with Tobio, he knows he's in the step in the right direction.

Self taught with a whole bunch of internet research, remembering some of the things that Ginjima has taught him when he previously in the gang years back, so he's still working out the kinks.

"You two have an two hours and forty five minutes, after that I will be back to release the you" the alpha says as he closes the door, Konoha and Semi looking at each other as they were surrounded by silence, something that obviously they didn't get much of being out in public area of the club, which they were both glad that they have now.

Semi due to just wanting to be alone with just Konoha in general.

Konoha due to getting a little claustrophobic and all the sounds happening at one time was really starting to get to him with the omega getting onto him about not being the sharpest tool in the shed, all of that happening at the same time reminded him of his times off of the pills.

"You know" Konoha sighs as he takes off his jacket, being able to look at Semi without being distracted and dark to see that he's got a black trenchcoat on right now, pursing his lips, "we could have found somewhere else that wasn't filled with a whole bunch of horny people."

"I know" Semi grunts as he's back to hugging his alpha, Konoha not having a problem with that in the slightest, Semi setting his chin on Konoha's shoulder, "but most places were all closed and I know you meant well.....and I know strip club from my days from as being a stripper.....and I wanted to do something fun and exciting....." looking up guilty at his alpha that made Konoha's heart crack, ".....and I kept you waiting too long and got sexually harassed by that bitch."

"Hey hey doll" Konoha grabbing onto the blond omega's chin and lifted it backup as he was trying to look back down, "not your fault."

"Bu-"

"You don't control what that omega does, did all that shock me? Yes it did, I'm not exactly all the comfortable with all that the omega just tried to pull, all the tugging and shit is something that kind of irks me a bit" Konoha sighs as he softly pecks Semi's lips, "and while that omega did while grabbing my cock was certainly upfront" Semi giving a low growl as he pressed their bodies right up against each others, Konoha giving a small groan at the pressure that Semi was unknowingly putting on his back mixed in with some pleasure since Semi's heat.....well his body heat just gets to him in general, "that was way too aggressive and guess what?"

"What?" Semi looking up to Konoha as the alpha's eyes darken a bit.

"He wasn't you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Konoha repeats as he grabs the omega's hand as he knows he's going to need to reassure his pregnant omega, knowing that Semi is rightfully upset, although Semi definitely did come off more aggressive than he would have thought, with all that is going on and the talk that they're about to have is putting the younger male on edge, eyes going half lidded as he places the omega's hand over his heart, "feel that?"

Semi keeps his eyes locked on the alphas, nodding at the heart pounding in the alpha's chest, "yes."

"You know why my heart is beating like this?"

Semi gulps and shakes his head.

Konoha giving a smile as he leans his lips right up against Semi's ear, feeling the alpha's hot breath against his ear that made him clench onto Konoha's sweater, "it's because of you."

The omega looking at the older male from the corner from his eyes with wide eyes, "huh?"

"You make my heart beat like this as corny as you might think it is" Konoha responds, "it beats like this because.....because of you. How amazing you are, your intelligent, beautiful, kind and when you're so fucking passionate in everything that you do, passionate when you dance because you wear a big beautiful smile on your face and you look so content with life, you looking so happy doing your twirls....." the alpha giving a low growl, "......oh lord I need you to know how much you turn me on."

Semi not saying anything as Konoha pulls back, locking eyes again as the older male slowly guides the omega's hand lower. Semi biting his bottom lip as he could feel more heat coming off the alpha, being able to feel his abs through the sweater that Semi couldn't help but lick his lips at seeing again, guiding his hands till they were right on Konoha's hard clothed cock that was screaming to be free, not giving Konoha a warning as he rubbed his hand on the alpha's hard member. Konoha snaked one of his hands around Semi's waist and pressed both of their hard cocks together, Konoha panting while Semi let out a small moan and started grinding their hips together without hesitation.

"F-Feel how hard I am" Semi nodding his head as he clings onto the alpha tighter, tears building up in his eyes at all the pain and frustration that he's being going through the whole day......these are happy tears that he still has his alpha, happy that he's touching him and that he's his.

Not the bitch that groped him.

Him.

"It's all because of you" Konoha nipping at Semi's ear, the omega gasping in reaction as his cock was hard and begging for release as well as Konoha's, the alpha growling into his ear, "you make me this hard, you get me this worked up."

"Oh god" Semi moans, this heat being too much for him and the loving words were riling him up, taking a step back that Konoha groaned in frustration at the loss of contact, about to grab and toss Semi onto the couch when he saw the omega slowly lowering the zipper of the trenchcoat, rolling his shoulders to shake off the large martial, leaving Konoha to stare at his omega in awe, "you like?"

Konoha practically drooling, speechless as he nodded his head.

"It's Isida Sexy Lace Babydoll" Semi eyeing his alpha hungerly as he can see and love how much his alpha just looks like he's ready to just eat him up, "I got some help picking it out and I thought you would love it, you know..." biting his bottom lip and giving the most innocent look possible with a blush painting his cheeks, making Konoha's inner alpha want to jump and have his omega NOW, sexy black flyaway babydoll with floral lace cups and satin bow detail with matching G-string. The soft triangle cups are supported by slender spaghetti straps and in place of the underwiring, the underbust ties draws the babydoll together nicely.

"I know w-what?" Konoha really about to explode looking at him, eyeing his omega's beautiful figure in the revealing outfit, licking his lips as he can see that there was a lot of slick that was drenching the G-string, trickling down the omega's inner thighs to the his calves and all the way to the floor, being able to see the omega's tiny swollen stomach as clear as day.....really finding it hot, looking up and.....ok he was really was about to explode.....his breasts were starting to come in. The omega's breast were in the beginning stages of starting to fill in, with what he heard from Keiji and doing his own research, since he made sure to do that when he and Semi learned about having omegas, that Semi was supposed to be 'filling in' a lot quicker than a pregnancy with alphas and betas, says that due to the extra hormones and estrogen pumping through Semi's body.....the quicker and larger the swelling of the stomach, breasts and butt become.

He wonders how far along Semi is since he doesn't know about that.

Explained the picture since he didn't even see Semi's butt being that big for his underwear yesterday.

"You've been so good to me..." Semi swinging his hips seductively that it easily hypnotized the alpha, Semi pushing the alpha onto the couch and straddled his hips, "....you protect me....you listen to me......" giving a genuine smile, "......I hope you still love me after this talk...."

Konoha grabbing the back of the omega's head and slammed their lips together in a teeth clattering kiss, both of their tongues fighting against each others as they were desperate to taste each other, his other hand rubbing the tiny swollen stomach and both of them smiled into the kiss, heat radiating at the love coming from their sons, Konoha breaking the kiss and set his hands on the omega's hips, proceeding to lift him in the air and kissed the tiny stomach with a big smile, "tell your mommy that I will always love him like I love the two of you."

The younger male being held in the air crying harder as his smile grew, holding onto Konoha's hands to keep him steady while being held up in the air.

"I love you two so much and I know your going to be sweethearts like your momma."

"If their going to be sweethearts" Semi speaks up, Konoha placing a kiss on the stomach then proceeds to look up to his omega with a big smile, "it's going to be from you."

"Oh you're a sweetheart doll" Konoha chuckles, "you just don't broadcast it to the whole world, and you're sweethearts mostly to pups" setting Semi back on his lap, the omega getting to work as he quickly unzips the alphas pants and lowered them and the alpha's boxers in one swoop, "oh you're ready aren't yah?"

"Well" Semi looking down hungrily at the alpha's cock shooting straight up, straight, hard and ready to go as Semi starts to pump that makes Konoha throw his head back with a loud groan, moaning as the omega starts to pump him a little quicker, "you look almost just as desperate as I do...." Konoha looking back up to be able to see what he was doing, lowering the G-string that was soaked in slick after Semi ripped the alpha's sweater off of him, ".....feel how wet you make me."

Konoha immediately obeying the omega's wishes, the two of them having the same thing in mind as he wouldn't be able to resist, hands lowering to the omega's hole where he was practically pouring.....didn't think this amount would be possible, "so fucking wet...." moaning as he said that, "...just for me?"

"Just for you...." moans as he grinds their cocks together in desperation, "only you!"

"Do you love being my little stripper?" Konoha panting as his slicked covered hands latch onto the omegas hips as he grinds their cocks onto each other harder, Semi intertwining their hands together on his hips as he picks up the pace, "do yah?"

"Y-Yes, I'm your stripper and only yours! I love being your omega, I love getting naked for you and only you!" Semi screams out in ecstacy, "I l-love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Konoha shouts out as he needed to be IN the male grinding on him now, halting the omega's movements to see the red faced omega with drool running down his chin, "hop on now."

Semi didn't need to be told twice as he lifted himself up and with the alpha's helped scooted him up, the tip of the alpha's cock poking Semi's hole, both of them not wasting any time as Semi slammed himself onto the alpha's cock, Konoha leaning up and wrapped his arms around his beautiful boyfriend, pressing their red and heated bodies against each others, Semi mimicking the alpha and wrapped his arms around Konoha's neck, Konoha leaning with his back on the couch again and ignored the stinging in his back from the wound that Tendou gave him as the large gash kept rubbing against the couch to the best of his abilities. The two of them holding onto each other for dear life as Semi starts to ride him. No sounds were made except for their moans and the squishing sound from all the slick, Semi panting and giving high pitched moans that he never gave when he makes love, Konoha is the only one to give him this amount pleasure.....and he's about to learn his dirty secrets and just how filthy he really is.

His desperation while riding his alpha grew at the thought and buried this head in the crook of the the older male's neck, Konoha peppering him with loving kisses and love bites all over his neck, cheek and the side of his head, "god you're squeezing onto me Eita."

Semi letting out a small whimper as his alpha was thrusting up and kept hitting his sweet spot every time, "y-y-you...." the omega feeling himself starting to get close, "....I-oh my god!"

"That good?"

Semi nodded as his head was still buried, "p-please still love m-me after this alpha!"

Konoha looking at his omega with worry and pressed his lips right up against the omega's ear again, "I will always love y-you, don't-" Konoha taking a couple of deep breaths as he was starting to get close to cumming as well, "-don't think I never will, I love you and we will talk though w-with whatever is hurting you" pressing a kiss on his earlobe, "always and forever will be my doll."

"A-Always?"

Konoha kissing the omega's cheek and placed his lips right up against the omega, giving his answer that made Semi cum, "always will be my doll."

 

-Flashback-

 

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Hikaru cheers with a big and adorable smile on his face, looking at his mother's normally flat stomach now swollen, it wasn't huge since his mother said he was almost a month along, said that the doctors told his mommy that his brother's due date was in July and it's only November fourteenth, so his little sibling is not going to be here for a while.....but that didn't stop the tiny omega from being happy about not being an only child anymore and help his mother with taking care of his little brother/sister, eyes locked onto the tiny stomach and small hands rubbing the small stomach with a big smile, "so happy!"

"I'm happy that you are sweetheart" Keiji nodded in agreement as he was rubbing his hand against his stomach along with Hikaru. Keiji didn't even know that he was pregnant until a couple of days ago, his stomach didn't really grow all but just a tad, so he assumed by that point that maybe he just slightly gained a bit of weight that he can easily work off with his high metabolism, but out of nowhere he was eating during his lunch break with Suga, the omega was chatting his ear off and wanting to arrange a playdate for Dai, Asuga and Hikaru when he just randomly adjusted his work shirt and noticed that his stomach had seemed to have grown during that talk they were having and Keiji started to mentally freak out, knowing that Junn wouldn't be the happiest with him if he were to be gaining weight out of nowhere. At that point he almost forgot what it was like to be pregnant, Hikaru was three and as far as Keiji knew he hasn't been pregnant since, he didn't give off the same symptoms of his pregnancy with Hikaru as he is with this one.....so it was an honest overlook on his part, especially since he and Junn had been married for a while and they really didn't even have sex until his heat a little over a month ago; he seems to be very fertile since he got pregnant with Hikaru after losing his virginity, and now his first time having sex with Junn he gets pregnant. So when he was internally freaking out about gaining his weight as he was lightly poking his small pooch coming in, Suga could feel him getting anxious and saw what he was doing and placed a hand on his stomach, as if knowing right off the bat before Keiji even considered that he was knocked up. Suga was screaming out for joy that he scared the crap out of everyone in the back room where most of the workers eat during their lunch breaks, sure scared the shit out of Semi who let out a small shriek along with Konoha when the two of them were eating on the other side of the table, Semi ended up swinging his arms and accidently hit Konoha in the face and the alpha was sent flying out of his seat. Keiji then proceeded to get scolded that he didn't even bother telling him that he was pregnant, which amused some of the other workers since Suga was the only one that can get away with scolding the one and only Akaashi Keiji, to which they earned the a glare from Keiji that no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that Yaku was laughing his ass off about while he helped Konoha with his bloody nose that Semi accidently gave him, and Keiji had to promise Suga and swear to him that he didn't even know he was carrying a pup until the same moment Suga found out.

Suga then dragged him to Daichi's office for confirmation and cheer for joy that Keiji was carrying baby number two, Daichi couldn't help but smile at his husband and congratulated Keiji and told him that they when they get a good idea of when the due date was, then they can better understand the plans that the three of them need to make for when Keiji is out on maternity leave.

"Are you hoping for an omega, beta or alpha sibling?" Keiji questions as he watches his happy child with a fond smile, happy to see his little one happy and not on edge since Junn......he hasn't laid a hand on his child, but he certainly doesn't hide the fact that he wasn't happy watching over another alpha's child.

'Kuroo...' Keiji thought longingly, missing the alpha still, his heart aching at the thought of him, even over three years later......Hikaru being a spitting image of his handsome.....boyfriend?

Can he still call him boyfriend? After he was forced to live at the horrible school that hurt him in so many ways, after being forced by his own parents to marry a man that is obviously not in love with him and only slept with him because Keiji was in heat, since Junn was so uncomfortable on being near any omega in heats, he removed himself from the room that they shared and didn't bother to come near him until he was finished an Keiji....as much as he was trying to get this marriage to work, he admits to having a bit of a slip here and there when someone else would come over to their home when Junn was still at work and he was in his heats.....it wasn't until Junn came home after having a conversation at the school. Came in very irritated looking, he had memorized his schedule for his heats......so he came in while Keiji was writhing in pain with not having an alpha there to help make the pain go away. The babysitter was there to spend the night a few nights to help watch over Hikaru and house work while Keiji couldn't do so, Junn made the omega take Hikaru and told her not to come bother him and Keiji for the night, and he and Junn proceeded to have sex on and off for the next few days. So it probably took some pushing from Tooru to finally convince Junn that he can fuck Keiji at anytime and that heats were times where a chance for impregnating an omega skyrockets.

If anything Junn is still obsessed with this mysterious omega.

Just like Keiji is in love with the alpha that he was torn away from.

Such irritating circumstances for the two of them. He was trying......Keiji is really trying to work with Junn and trying to understand that this alpha has some stuff that he's trying to work with in his mind, Keiji had to remind himself that he wasn't the only one forced into this marriage.

But it still hurts since Junn just.....he really just doesn't to even begin to make much of an effort.

The most effort he's put in is sitting down and watching TV with him and converse with each other a little bit, not heartwarming or anything close to that, but small talk when they watch TV, and then Junn walking in their shared bedroom to fuck him for the first time in his heat around a month ago after living with each other for close to a year. Keiji was finally set free when he was eighteen years old, he still had a little less than a month until he turned nineteen.......Keiji was already insecure about a lot of things in his life and about himself, his mother and father made sure to build that doubt and reach the unattainable goal of perfection, so he felt like he wasn't all that beautiful and undesirable that Junn refused to lay a hand on him.

Junn wasn't Kuroo......Keiji knew he had to be realistic here that if he were to able meet his alpha again, then he wouldn't be for years down the line.....if ever.....now that made Keiji's heart ache more at the thought. So even though Junn wasn't the one that he's in love with, he's at least TRYING to make this work. He's not happy like Junn is about it, but especially since they're starting to have little ones of their own with each other.....they need to work this out since he would love to not have his little ones watch him and Junn unhappy, unhappy and toxic. He wanted this to work since he didn't want to be chanced on being thrown back into the school.....now that thought scared him to no end.

He didn't want to touched and violated all over again and again and worrying about an alpha, a random alpha coming into his room in the middle of the night to touch his child. He knew Tooru couldn't stand that shit and made it very clear when he was showing Keiji around when he was first dropped off at the school, but he's seen some of the looks some perverted alphas have given his child when the two of them would walk around to certain classes that they have in the school or just to grab food from the cafeteria. Hikaru learned how to walk and talk pretty early and Keiji loved to have his little one walking around holding onto the standard dark blue dress as they ventured the school, but he ended up getting so many bad vibes from some alphas and one can just see the intention in their eyes as clear as day, so much to the point that he would hold Hikaru almost all the time since he was so paranoid that his child, his child that is practically a stick and barely reaches his calf in height, was going to get snatched.

Keiji isn't a violent person and likes to stay out of harm's way, he wouldn't say a pacifist, but he's just naturally someone that stays out of drama.......but dear god he wouldn't hesitate on getting into trouble for hitting an alpha and running off in his room to protect his baby. To him it would be worth it to have a certain privilege taken away and/or get a beating if that meant that his baby was safe.

"I don't know mommy" Hikaru tilting his head to the side and gave the tiny swollen stomach a big smile, leaning down and gave the small stomach a kiss, Keiji smiling at the affection that the small child gave to the little life inside of him, "I love my little sibling so much that it doesn't matter."

Keiji's fond smile growing as he ruffles the omega's natural bedhead, takes hours to even get the hair somewhat 'fixed up', although Keiji doesn't have a problem with it and really.....just like his father, it fits the little one and makes him look absolutely adorable, "I'm happy that you're happy for a little sibling."

"I get to talk and nap with him all the time" Hikaru smiles as he keeps playing with his little sibling in his mother, "sad that he....or she....sad that I can't hold him or her now."

"I know the feeling little one" Keiji wrapping an arm around Hikaru and gave his son a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Hikaru purring in reaction to his mother showing him some love, kissing his mother's cheek back, "you know when the baby comes, I will still love you no matter what."

"Why would I think you don't love me mommy?" Hikaru frowning at the question, hugging Keiji's arm that wasn't rubbing the small stomach.

"Well a little pup can't do anything on their own, much like the ones that you've seen at the school when you would be in the nursery and playroom."

"Yeah, they were very tiny and they couldn't even crawl!" Hikaru jumps as he remembers clearly, "they're very cute, but they can't feed themselves which is why they cry so their mommy can feed them!"

Keiji smile grew and nodded in approval, "very good, you're correct young man" kissing his son's cheek again, "so they require a lot of love and attention, so your sibling will need me to take a lot of naps, he's got to eat, which means that mommy needs to bond with your sibling so he" poking to his tiny breasts that are starting to come in, they're weren't all that big and Keiji didn't expect them to get all that much bigger until he was six to seven months pregnant, he had a feeling it was going to be that way due to the fact that when he was pregnant Hikaru, his breasts already started to come in around the time he was over a month pregnant, although he heard that every pregnancy is different, so he could easily have another omega and his breasts will fill out in no time......so who knows, "are going to get bigger so your sibling can eat."

"Ohhh, what's in your boobs that feeds little babies, I saw a lot of omega mommies at the school feed newborn pups with their boobs" Hikaru looking exceptionally curious about that, cat eyes wide.....the same inquisitive look that Kuroo would give him when he would ask a question, an alpha that liked to have an answer for everything.

Tobio was the same way, although he wasn't as pushy as his older brother was all depending on the topic at hand.

He missed those two dearly.........Kuroo doesn't know that he's a father.

Tobio doesn't know that he's an uncle.

Nao didn't know that she's a grandmother.

It hurt to think about since he really did think of those three as family.

"The boobs fill up with milk" Keiji chuckles as he tried to ignore the longing in his heart of being with Kuroo and the other two, live with Kuroo and be with him as they raise their son, seeing Hikaru's eyes widening and read the little omega's mind, "yes milk sweetie, milk so the babies can eat and bond more with me, I did the same with you when you were itty bitty" starting to tickle the tiny omega, Hikaru squirming in his mother's hold and laughing.....the little omega's giggles and laughter music to his ears.

He could listen to it all day.

"It tickles mommy!" Hikaru squeals as Keiji kept tickling him, "it's tickles!"

Keiji smiling and couldn't stop giggling himself at his normally quiet, calm and shy child, "tell me, who loves you so much and always will?"

"Y-You!" Hikaru screaming loud with glee, wearing a big and beautiful smile, "YOU DO MOMMY!"

Keiji nods as he stops, laying on his back and sat his son on top of his chest, Hikaru sitting cross legged on top of his mother's breasts and leaned down to place a kiss on his mother's lips, Keiji giving a purr in appreciation and gave a kiss back and then placing a kiss on Hikaru's nose and forehead, "I love you always sweetheart."

"Forever?"

Keiji nods as he plays with his child's messy bedhead, "always and forever" heart warming at the sweet and loving smile that his son was giving him, so affectionate just like his father.

If only Kuroo can see their beautiful child that they made together.

The only upside to this whole situation is the little one that he has in him now.....now while he's not the happiest being with Junn right now, he knows the child that they both created in him right now......he can just FEEL that their little one is going to be a beautiful sweetheart as well.

"I love you forever and always too mommy" Hikaru giving a shy smile and a loud purr to emphasize how much he appreciates his mother, their bond strong since for a period of time, all they had was each other.

"I'm h-" Hikaru tensing up a bit at the sound of Junn's voice when the front door opened, Keiji cringing a bit in guilt since Hikaru still isn't all that comfortable with the blond alpha, but that's mostly Junn being a dick with not trying all that hard to bond with him, not that Junn DOESN'T talk to the tiny omega, Keiji has walked in a room with the two of them in small talk and he knows Junn sees the child as intelligent, but he can be a bit harsh to the small child.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Hikaru and Keiji jumping at the new voice cutting off Junn, Keiji knowing who that voice belonged to as the man walked into the living room proud and like he owns the place, seeing Tooru standing in the doorway with a big smile, "and mighty fine to see two beautiful omegas sitting on this here couch!"

Junn closing and locking the door with the most annoyed expression, looking like he is regretting every decision he has ever made in his life that has led him to this point, "do you have to talk like that? You've been talking like that all day and it's annoying as shit."

"Of fucking course I do!" Tooru chirps as he sticks his tongue at the blond headed alpha with black streaks, "I'm the one that helped you get this house and get started on a life on the outside world the day you turned eighteen, I've given you plenty and have been holding back on plenty" eyes gaining intensity as Junn knew exactly what Tooru meant by that, "since you know exactly what I'm capable of."

Junn's eyes narrowing, but didn't say anything and just nodded and headed over to the kitchen.

"Plus I've been watching a lot of ole western movies on my down time" Tooru smiles as he looks over to Keiji sitting back up on the couch, Hikaru sitting next to him with wide eyes, no doubt in his mind who that child is related to......it's amazing how small this world is that this omega got with Nao's oldest child, "I didn't think I would have liked them since I'm a bit of a horror movie fan, but this broadening of horizons of different movie genres is turning out to be a lot better than I expected!"

"Western movies?" Hikaru questions with curious eyes.

Tooru nods as he walks over to the couch where the two omegas are sitting at, "western movies indeed my dear omega, now who is the most stunning omega in these here parts?!"

Hikaru looking so confused with the phrasing that Tooru and Keiji couldn't help but chuckle at the omega, "what?"

"It's a compliment sweetheart" Tooru chuckles as he leans down and picks up the small omega, lifting him up in the air that Hikaru let out a happy squeal at the alpha who has always been so nice to him, "you're the most stunning omega in these here parts!"

Junn not holding back on a loud groan and a headbang while he was still in the kitchen.

"What about my mommy" Hikaru asks when Tooru set the small omega on his hip, "he's very pretty!"

"He certainly is a very pretty omega" Tooru nodding in agreement as he looked down to the eighteen year old, giving a wink as there was no lie that this omega sitting on the couch is a very beautiful, "you're very beautiful young man."

Keiji looking off to the side with a small blush.

Tooru snorts in reaction at the bashful omega, "and you little Hikaru are stunning and are going to keep on getting even more stunning as you get older!"

"I am?!"

Tooru nods as he places a kiss on Hikaru's head, the tiny omega giving a small blush and purred in the alpha's hold, "yes you are sweetie, beautiful just like your beautiful mother!"

Hikaru looking happy with that as he claps his hands excitedly, Keiji looking at the happy little omega with nothing but love as he rubbed his stomach, knowing how happy the little one is when Tooru is around. Keiji would say that he doesn't get why his little one would like someone as dangerous and sadistic as the alpha, but he honestly can see it for his three year old. Tooru is a catch with omegas and can naturally draw people in, so what tiny little omega isn't going to oogle and obey the good looking alpha in hopes to have their attention, Keiji knew he did a bit of that when he was younger and around some of his father's work friends when they come over to his father's dinners once a week, except he was a little quieter and calmer than Hikaru when he was his child's age. There was one thing that he learned with his time at the school, it was that Tooru loves little ones and can speak and play with them with ease, can read a child's personality and be able to mesh with them in no time, so as dangerous as Tooru is, he can take solace in the fact that he knew Tooru won't do anything to hurt his son. Tooru sees Hikaru as an obedient child, which he is, intelligent and obedient, and if there was one thing that can put anyone in good graces with the dangerous man, it was listening to him and every little thing he says. Keiji wasn't blind to Tooru being a bit of a control freak.....well more than just 'a bit', but the alpha knew how to hide his controlling nature and can actually be controlling someone without their knowledge, behind a big smile and a charming personality. Plus Tooru is a familiar face from the school and Tooru has been nothing but sweet to his child, nicer than Junn that's for sure. Keiji also thinks Hikaru gets extra excited due to the fact that when Tooru is here, Junn doesn't seem to be as nasty as he normally is, meaning when Tooru is here;

Junn is on good behavior.....well as good as it gets since Junn seems to be a naturally grumpy individual, unless he's around his mother and his little brother Joben since Keiji has seen that he has a soft spot for the two omegas.

But Keiji is a little nervous.....what's the reason for Tooru coming over here?

Because there is always a reason, and it can't be for the one that he thinks it is, because with Junn here and all......

"I will tell you Keiji-kun" Tooru chuckles as he sets down Hikaru and handed the small omega a new backpack with a cat on it, "open it up, I got you some gifts!"

Hikaru's blue cats eyes lit up and sat on his bottom on the floor and opened it up in excitement, "thank you Tooru!"

"You're very welcome sweetheart" Tooru chuckles as he places a kiss on the omega's head again before standing up and set his hands on his hips with a smirk, "and don't worry Keiji, you're not in trouble and I just want to....chat."

Keiji giving a small nod and tried to keep his usual unimpressed look that he trained himself to wear when he still lived with his parents even though he was a bit nervous, "thank god, because I really don't know what I even did in all honesty that would warrant you to come over for punishment."

"Oh Keiji darling" Tooru smiles as he sets himself on the couch, "whenever have you ever been punished?"

"Uhh, unless you smacked me so hard to the point that I can't remember" Tooru chuckles as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "then honestly you've never had to punish me, I don't think you've had to ever give me any warnings."

"Which is good, you are the kind of person that I like to deal with" Tooru leaning his head in close to Keiji as his smirk grew, Keiji's breath quickening as Tooru can't seriously be doing this right now with Junn here, "you know how much I like you~"

"I'm a nice fuck" Keiji gulps as he nervously fidgets with his fingers, "I'm married Tooru."

"I know I know I know but that didn't stop you the last couple of times I've came over, been over a month since I've been here when you started your heat, you know right before Junn finally came to his senses and fucked you when I jumped out of your window, which sorry for leaving after cumming in you a few times" Tooru sang, "but honestly I can say that it is good, you crying in my arms and I helped you during your heats, did I not?"

"Y-Yeah you did."

"And I only touched you when you turned eighteen" Tooru smiles as his intense eyes bore into the omega in front of him, "since you were in there for a bit after you turned the age of eighteen, because why?"

"Because you don't sleep with anyone else younger than eighteen."

"That's right, although" Tooru sighs, "you are amazing in bed, I have to say that even with an eighteen year old I felt a bit pervy."

Keiji winced, "so-"

"That's nothing bad on you Keiji" Tooru chuckles, "just normally when I do sleep with people I have a limit, which is eighteen that is the age of the legal limit, I still feel a bit pervy, you know?"

"I guess, I mean the fact that you've asked every time you and I slept with each other, so I can't say you're being PERVY pervy" Keiji responds with a nervous chuckle, "which compared to the other alphas in the school......" looking off to the side as he fought back on the tears, Tooru grabbing his chin and locked their eyes on each others, "......you were really the only one who asked...."

"And you're one of the only omegas that I slept with in the school" Tooru says with a serious expression.

"How many?"

"Only one before you" Tooru answers honestly, "but that was before you were even born."

"Does it....." Keiji gulps as Tooru leans in a bit closer that makes Keiji freeze on the spot, not going to lie that Tooru really knows what he's doing in bed.....like a fucking sex expert, but one this man is a lot older than him, Tooru is around the same age as his father, he's married, although he knows that didn't stop him a month ago and the month before that, but he couldn't help but feel bad about being the one to cheat, and Junn is in the kitchen.....and what makes him nervous is that.....Junn is more than likely listening to everything that Tooru is saying. He knows it's worse since Keiji isn't sitting here and denying it that he and Tooru have had sex with each other on multiple occasions, how casual they are talking to each other about it and for the fact that Tooru is in Junn's house, talking to Junn's omega about how the two of them used to and still do here and there fuck each other for a period of time, how Tooru is flirting with Junn's omega and coming onto him a bit in Junn's own home.....

Tooru just doesn't have any shame and doesn't even seem to give a damn.

What he knows will make this more salt in the wound for Junn is for the mere fact that he HATES Tooru, doesn't know the exact reason as to why this hatred even started, he just knows Tooru hasn't helped his case.

And he's certainly not helping it at all right here and now either.

Like Tooru said, went up for his permission on one of his hard nights after he turned eighteen, Tooru had been good to him and never laid a hand on him sexually and physically by that point.....and in that time period a lonely single mother in the process of being put through a arranged marriage, he was sad, Hikaru was in the playroom, Tooru held onto him while they were in his room as he cried his eyes out.....he asked......and he said yes.

"Does it what?" Tooru asks, looking over to Hikaru to see that he was wrapped up in his gifts with a big smile on his face, seeing new sketch books and colors, seeing him shift his attention to the TV with the show Criminal Minds playing, looking back over to Keiji's face, seeing it as red as a tomato.

"Does it...." Keiji taking a deep breath, "......what made you want to sleep with me while I was in there, how come I was the only one of the two omegas that you've slept with at the school?"

"Well....you're beautiful..." Tooru sliding his hand down to the omega's thigh, giving it a nice soft squeeze, Keiji gulping, feeling a bit trapped.....but he couldn't look away from the alpha's eyes at the same time, "....you're smart, you were sad. You're one of the most obedient people I've ever had to work with and I wanted to reward you in one of the best ways I know how......" leaning his lips right up against Keiji's ears, Keiji's breath hitching as he felt the alpha's hot breath hit his skin, "......and fuck you're so fucking tight and you sound beautiful......does Junn ever tell you that?"

Keiji's eyes widening as he pulls on his fingers harshly, "n-no."

Tooru frowns, "what a shame, can't appreciate having a beauty in his arms, what a pathetic alpha" grinning, "well he's going to have to learn or he's going to end up losing you in the future."

"W-Wait" Keiji looking to Tooru, "I can actually get a divorce, that's not against any rules?"

"No it's not, I mean I would prefer an omega and an alpha with each other for a certain period of time and see if they can work on the marriage and whatnot, down side is......where are you going to go?"

Keiji tenses up......Tooru asking a legitimate question.

"With what I've noticed with your parents, they won't let you back into their home, especially with two children from two different fathers" Tooru placing a hand over the omega's tiny swollen stomach, Keiji cringing even more at what Tooru said, "as far as I know.....you don't have anyone who will be able to take you in with two children, two children is a lot of responsibility and would be asking a lot of the person" Keiji nods with a frown, "......and knowing Junn, do you really think he's going to let you leave, especially with his own child.....or children should the two of you have anymore after all of this. Do you think he would? If I were him I sure as hell wouldn't let someone leave with my child for me to not be able to see them whenever I want......I'm not trying to beat you down Keiji" Tooru coos as he sees Hikaru's eyes glued to the TV, looking back over to Keiji frozen on the spot, sliding his hand up Keiji's shirt and cupped his breast, Keiji slapping his hand over his mouth when the brunette started to play with his nipple, Tooru looking at him with hungry and intense eyes, "I'm being realistic with all that can happen.....because what if Junn were to actually get custody of your children, what would be left?"

"Nothing" Keiji whimpers behind his hand, not being able to picture a life without Hikaru and is already attached to his little one in the womb, giving out a soft moan that was luckily muffled, but Keiji has a sinking feeling that Junn can see what is going on from behind them since the kitchen is behind the livingroom, "p-please don't l-let them be taken away from me."

"Shhhh, I won't darling, whenever the time comes....I will make sure that your babies stay with you" Tooru placing a kiss on Keiji's cheek, using his free hand that wasn't occupied with the omega's breasts to cup the raven haired omega's cheek, moving his head so they were both facing each other again, "just got to promise me that you will be good, can you be a good omega for me?"

Tears welled up in Keiji's eyes, giving a small nod, "y-yes."

Tooru smiled wider, locking their lips with each other. Keiji didn't pull away, both of them softly making out with each other as.....well Keiji was vulnerable and needed to feel some affection from an alpha right now.....and well right now Tooru was giving it to him. Keiji knew that he was essentially being used since he knew that there wasn't any love behind what Tooru is doing, what he sees is lust and a disregard for marriage vows of any kind, but in this moment he didn't care, at least Tooru wasn't shoving him around at the moment. Tooru stuck his tongue in his mouth, leaning over the omega and tilted his chin up, Tooru's tongue tasting every inch of his mouth as he kept massaging his tiny breast, Keiji clenching onto the alpha's suit and leaned into the alpha's gentle touches, both moaning into each other's mouths that it caught the attention of Hikaru, his eyes tearing away from the TV and looked at his mother and Tooru, eyes widening and didn't know how to react. Tooru was touching his mommy's boob.

He was kissing his mommy.

Not his daddy.

Tooru.

He didn't know whether to smile or talk so they can stop and so Hikaru can figure out what is going on here.

He didn't hate it.

Just confused.

"You taste good still~" Tooru winking at the omega as he pulls away, licking his lips as he loves the sweet tastes of pregnant omegas, "caramel, delicious."

That not helping the blushing mess that was Keiji out, Tooru a little shocked that the omega hasn't self imploded on the spot.

"T-Thank you."

"You said that you only came here to find out the gender of my child."

Keiji knew it.....he knew it....but knowing it and actually having to be facing it headon are two different things.

'Fuck.'

He knew whatever was coming was going to be all on him.

"I was, but you were taking so long and I needed to be a nice guest and entertain your omega that you don't appreciate to have" Tooru says casually as he looks over to Junn with a condescending look in his eyes, Keiji slowly looking over to see Junn looking nothing short of livid, which who can blame him since another alpha is coming into another alpha's house and caught said alpha kissing and touching his omega, "you know, appreciate an omega that is carrying your alpha son, the gender that I know you were wanting."

Hikaru would smile at the news of a baby brother, but he wasn't liking how pissed Junn looked and how scared his mommy looks right now.....walking over and hugged his mommy's leg when he smelled the distressed scent coming off of him, Keiji looking down to his son and intertwined their hands, "thank you sweetheart."

Hikaru nodded as he held onto his mother for dear life.

"Huh..." Junn looking between Keiji and Tooru, piercing emerald eyes locking back onto Tooru who was looking at him with a smirk, "do you love fucking with me?"

"Ohhhh Mr. Akaashi, I think you know the answer to that question" kissing Keiji's lips that the omega nearly slapped him for as his shoulders shot up to his ears, Junn looking like he was going to jump him, Tooru chuckling as he licks his lips and stood up from the couch, "Keiji and I are good friends and that's how I talk to him and well.....I think you know since I knew you were listening in this whole time."

"Get out."

"Oh I will, but I hope you know that I fucking bought this house for you, I own you, without the school you wouldn't be a thought in someone's brain, without me having a little mercy on having you taken to the medical room after our....incident...." smile growing wider that made Junn's emerald eyes turn completely black, "....you wouldn't even be alive, so I will get out since I did what I came here to do and gave you the gender of the child that you better not harm" Tooru's eyes gaining intensity and narrowed them dangerously, "I know what's going through your mind and let me tell you something, that child is yours, if it were mine I would have already done something about it, and I will end you if you so much as harm the child."

Junn's eye twitching.

"Take the beating too far with Keiji" Keiji placing a hand over his mouth, he knew it......it's just having more of a confirmation, "and I will make sure I end you. Hurt Hikaru in anyway I will end you, you have a right to be angry but you don't have a right to go too far with your anger....because you do realize that I can not only hurt you....I can hurt Ranmaru and Joben."

Junn and Keiji's eyes widen at Tooru, Tooru knowing Junn's weak point; his little brother and mother.

"So I understand there is some punishment, but take it too far and severely harm your alpha son, omega son and your husband.....we're going to have a lot more problems than we are having right at this moment, got it?"

"Got it, now get out."

"Good to know what I say is what I mean" Tooru then giving a bright smile, giving a sweet smile to Keiji, "I'm sorry."

"I-It's o-ok....I guess" Keiji stutters as he couldn't hold back the tears, not knowing what to think of this alpha at this moment, angry that Tooru picked now of all times to come onto him again, but he's happy at the same time that Tooru is defending him and his children.....well his children more than him, but Keiji prefers it that way at this point.

His children's safety over his.

Leaning down to Keiji's ear and whispers, "I will come up to check up on you again real soon, not when bozo is here as per usual" Keiji just nodding when the alpha pulls away, leaning down and kissed Hikaru's forehead, "love what I got you?"

The small omega nodded with a shy smile, a little on edge due to the tension between Junn and his mommy right now, "yes sir, thank you."

"No problem sweetheart, be good and help mommy after Junn and mommy are done with their....." looking over to the livid blond alpha who looks like he's holding back from jumping Tooru......the brunette dares for him to, because it ain't going to end up well for Junn, looking down to the tiny omega again with a sweet smile, "...talk of sorts, I will be back soon to check on you, your little brother and your mommy."

Hikaru nods.

"Congratulations on a baby alpha brother" Tooru coos as he stands back up and gave a small bow, Keiji keeping his head bowed as he was fighting every urge to not run after Tooru and beg him to not leave him here with this pissed alpha, "I will see you guys later, and Junn" Tooru and Junn both locking their dangerous eyes on one another, both despising each other with every fiber of their beings, "see you at the school tomorrow~" walking out the house and closed the door behind him.

Silence.

Tense silence.

Junn didn't move, didn't blink, Hikaru thinking that Junn wasn't even breathing with how still he was.....his expression not changing.

Not until Junn could hear Tooru driving off.

"Mutt" Junn snaps at Hikaru, the tiny omega jumping on the spot and wincing at the name the alpha called him.

"Y-Yes alpha?"

"Stay down here and watch your fucking show" Junn growls, eyes landing on the raven haired omega that he was forced into a marriage to, "mommy and I need to have some alone time."

Hikaru wanted to come along and try to save his mommy, but one look from his mommy.....the look PLEADING for him to shut his mouth and just watch the TV. So that's what Hikaru did despite not really wanting to, gulping as he closed his mouth and looked at the alpha in fear.

'Please don't hurt my mommy and baby brother' the tiny omega pleading in his mind, tears forming in the omega's eyes as he held onto his backback for dear life when Keiji stood up wordlessly and begrudgingly lets go of his son's hand.

"Akaashi Keiji" Junn snarls as he stomps his way over to Keiji before he could so much as blink, snatching his hand and yanking the omega without another word, Keiji yelping as he was yanked upstairs, the omega catching himself before he fell face forward onto the steps, his free hand wrapping around his tiny stomach and caught himself before that becomes a tragedy. The two of them making it to their room, the pissed alpha kicking the door open and dragged the omega in, Keiji thrown onto their shared king sized bed, the omega giving out a small gasp as he was slammed into the mattress, arms wrapped around his stomach and looked at Junn with nothing but pure fear, "you're married to me."

"Y-Yes."

"Which means what?" he questions as he bares his teeth at the beautiful raven backing himself and pressed his back against the headboard, seeing where this was going when Junn ripped off his shirt and pants and boxers, tossing them off to the side and got on the bed.

"T-That your my alpha" Keiji crossing his legs and covered his stomach as best as he could as he refused to lose this baby, "p-please d-don't!"

"What, that you like Tooru's cock more than mine?!" Junn snapped as he grabbed Keiji's ankles and harshly pulled him towards the end of the bed, Keiji thrashing his legs as this was like being at the school all over again, "YOU'RE MARRIED TO ME, WHICH MEANS YOU MUST OBEY ME AND ONLY TAKE MY COCK YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"I'M NOT A WHORE" Keiji kicking Junn, taking the alpha off guard as he fell off the bed, "I DON'T WANT IT!" the omega hopping off of the bed, not making it far when Junn latched onto his tiny wrist, Junn up in his face within the blink of an eye, slamming his fist into the omega's jaw that nearly knocked the omega out as he slammed onto their bed. Junn not wasting any time as he ripped off the omega's pants and underwear off, forcing Keiji to present himself, Keiji's vision blurry, blinking so he can get the black spots out of his vision.....

Junn.....he's never laid a hand on him like that.

Sure he's said some not so nice things to him and his child, sure Junn has went out of his way to not be around and ignore him from time to time.....but this....an actual fucking hit.

This is a first.

He's shocked, taken back by the turn of events. Sure he's gotten hit at the school a couple of times, but never by Junn......this making him cry.

Junn leaning over him and held his head against the mattress, "YOU FUCKING KISSED AND SLEPT WITH THE ONE PERSON, THE ONE FUCKING PERSON THAT I HATE, THE ONE PERSON THAT MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT YOU DON'T BELONG TO HIM ANYMORE, YOU FUCKING BELONG TO ME!"

"I DON-" Junn yanking his head back by his hair harshly that made Keiji cry out in more pain.

"YOU'RE MY HUSBAND THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH, I DID EVERYTHING I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO! YOU'RE NOW FUCKING PREGNANT AND I'M FUCKING HAVING DOUBTS ON IF THIS CHILD IS REALLY MINE YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"J-JUNN, PLEASE THINK ABOUT WHAT Y-YOU'RE DOING!" Keiji pleading to the alpha, being able to taste blood in his mouth, the black spots in his vision not going away, his head pounding.....so much pain from that one fucking hit making him want to vomit, "I....I don't want it......can w-we talk this out. Be angry that I kissed Tooru back, but please...." sobbing as the nightmares from the school are starting to come back to haunt him.....he didn't think Junn was going to start treating him like this, looking to the corners of his tear stained eyes and onto the angry alpha who was wearing nothing but a dark expression, being able to feel the alpha's hard cock poking his hole, that not helping Keiji, "PLEASE!"

Junn growling at him, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, I want you to be thinking about me and not HIM!" 

"N-" was all Keiji could get out as Junn slammed himself into the omega, harshly fucking the omega into he bed without mercy, Keiji laying on the bed as he screamed and sobbed, hands clawing at the bedsheets at being brutally taken in his own bed, being raped in his own bed by the one man that he calls his husband.

'Kuroo...' was all the omega could think about, wishing he was in his arms again, eyes clenched shut.

Knowing that he couldn't stop it.

Feeling like he deserved it.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Keiji's eyes snapped open in the dark bedroom, hyperventilating and breaking out in cold sweat at.....at how real that felt. How he it wasn't just like him watching his experience on a TV screen with detachment, he was himself.....could feel every hit, every brutal thrust of an alpha who didn't care what he did to hurt him. That being one of the very few times that Keiji knew EXACTLY what he did to piss Junn off, rightfully so, and knew that the brutality of the attack was warranted in that situation. He let himself get seduced by Tooru in that moment, Tooru saw his vulnerability from over a mile away and took full advantage of it......Keiji could have pushed the alpha away in that moment....he could've.

But he didn't.

Tooru did something for him in that moment, made him feel wanted and appreciated.

Tooru kept his promise on visiting him soon afterwards, he came over on a night where Junn was working late and was going to be drinking with other alphas that were working at the school, helped him with making dinner in his home, constantly made sure that Keiji wasn't going to hurt himself in anyway since he could still see the obvious injuries that Junn gave him after Tooru left the house. Played with Hikaru and did the dishes and laundry for him, did a lot of things for him that Keiji felt awful about a house guest doing all the things that he was supposed to be doing, but Tooru didn't seem to have a problem with it, said that it was out of the goodness of his heart and leaving the the house and leaving him and his sons to deal with Junn all alone. Once Keiji got the call that Junn was going to be staying the night at said alpha's house that he was drinking at, said that he was too drunk and pretty much almost all the others that he was drinking with too drunk off their asses and the alpha that called him wasn't going to even bother on driving around a bunch of drunk men, which Keiji didn't blame him in the slightest and considered it a night were Junn wasn't hurting him in some fashion. Tooru didn't hesitate to ask him to be in bed with him that night, told him that he can show him what it's like again to have a REAL alpha fuck him and not some pissy one who doesn't know how to be gentle......since Keiji did end up telling Tooru what had happened and Tooru lifted up his dress and pulled down his underwear without even batting an eye to see just how bruised up he is.

And well.....after he got Hikaru to bed after spending some more time with his little one, Hikaru being exceptionally happy since he got to stay up a little later and not having to worry about Junn, Tooru laid him gently down in the bed that he and Junn shared and got to work.

Keiji had to admit that even though he knew that it wasn't anything close to love, Tooru sure as hell made him feel like that for the night.

They both went multiple rounds and slept in Tooru's arms for that night.

They slept with each other a few more times after that night, only stopping when he told Tooru that while he did enjoy those moments.....he honestly couldn't help but feel bad and was going against his own moral code. He didn't want Junn going off and fucking other omegas, then he shouldn't be going off and letting himself be fucked by Tooru. Tooru didn't get pissed, if anything he said that he would miss fucking him, but he didn't fly into a fit of rage and just threw up a peace sign and a big smile and told him that whenever the time comes and he needs that comfort, that he shouldn't hesitate to call. Keiji knew that he didn't change the brunette alpha from going off to get laid with other omegas, Keiji knew he wasn't the only one and only a fool would look at Tooru and think that they would be the only one.

That person would have to be pretty fucking special for them to be Tooru's only life partner.

Keiji can admit to himself that he's been tempted to call the alpha on exceptionally rough nights when he was with Junn, but he knew that what kickstarted the physical abuse, since Keiji knew now that he was thinking about it, that it would have happened eventually. Junn was always just one wrong word or action away from snapping, not that it was ok with all Junn did since.....since the abuse that he put him and the children is something that no one should go through, but looking back at it Junn really just a small push from snapping. Angry.....just an angry person.

Now that Keiji learned from Tooru that.....that the incident that Tooru briefly mentioned was when he pushed Junn out of the tall school when he was only fourteen years old......he can see where a lot of that anger, and Keiji can see probably some damage to his brain and his way off thinking were probably altered in that moment. No one comes out of that kind of pain unscathed physically, mentally and emotionally.....no one.

Now learning all this horrible shit that Tooru is doing to Daishou......he felt.....he felt like he....he didn't know other than he felt sick to his stomach.

He's fucked Oikawa's father.....his father that he hates.

He's fucked one of his best friend's father......as soon as he learned that Semi was another son of Tooru's, while he mostly kept as much of a poker face as he possibly could in that moment, he internally was flipping the fuck out.

Bokuto and Kuroo......looking to the two alphas that he was being held by, both of them both having their big, strong and warm arms wrapped around him protectively.....knowing how much they hate Tooru for all the pain and suffering that he's causing......what would they think if they were to ever find out?

Find out that he has slept with the enemy in the past.

Wonder how he and Tooru even knew each other and got that close in the first place.

What would they think of him to know that he willingly cheated on Junn early into their marriage, how much he bent over and went crawling to Tooru whenever something would happen between him and Junn.....would they think of him as a whore?

Wouldn't blame them if they did.

And now he's going to be having divorce proceedings and child custody.....and with Tooru as his lawyer.

Fuck this is something straight out of a fucking soap opera.....and Keiji is not here for it.

Maybe Tooru can be civilized during this whole thing and not let whatever is happening now affect the way he gets treated during the court proceedings?

Maybe?

The omega is having his doubts.

Sure Tooru was civilized with him and never got handsy with him unless it was for a hug when he came over to the hospital to talk about the cases they were going to have, he was civilized when he came over to his house to talk more about the case when he learned what he did that made Junn hate Tooru with a passion......no moves were made and acted like they've never laid a hand on each other, Keiji even acted like that.....so Tooru acted a bit civilized and didn't try to fuck him.

Maybe it was due to the fact that Tooru knows he's happy with his two alphas?

Keiji couldn't help but cringe a bit at the stupid hopeful thought that went through his head, knowing that when he gets back to Tokyo that he was going to have to see Tooru with his little ones for the proceedings. That is what they agreed and they can't keep pushing it back, Keiji hasn't even thought about those moments with Tooru in a long time, all this stress and this horrible situation that Tooru is creating isn't helping in the slightest. He could either be overthinking, which Keiji knows he tends to do a lot of, and Tooru could easily not even bring up what is going on right now and help him out......but what if he does?

What if he asks to spread his legs for him again?

What will happen when he refuses?

Will he take him back to the school?

Will he try to pull the same shit with him like he did with Daishou?

"Damn it" Keiji groans to himself as he shifts himself in the bed until he's sitting himself up on his bottom, Bokuto and Kuroo groaning a bit at the movement and both shifted themselves closer and pressed themselves up against Keiji, the omega giving his alphas sad smiles as he runs his hands through both of their soft hair, Kuroo's bedhead looking as lively as ever as he tends to do a lot of moving around in his sleep. Kuroo purring in his sleep, always has been soothing to sleep with the raven haired alpha and could always sleeping in the most unimaginable position that Keiji swears he's like a cat in human form, glad to see that the alpha isn't so.....so stressed out right now with what went on with his little brother. Kuroo has been a mess ever since they've gotten back from the lunch that he had with Kenta, Yuu and Tobio, can tell that Kuroo was stressed from that and from the fact that he just saw his little pregnant brother covered in blood from head to toe and was punch so hard that it knocked some memories out of the younger omega's brain, Kuroo is worried and Bokuto is worried for their little brother as well.....hell Keiji is right now and was happy that Tobio was going to hang out with Bokuto's step father when they get back into town, he's a nice man and just hearing Bokuto talk to him on the phone about the information that he found out between Tobio and the younger omega's father.

Looks so peaceful.....wish Kuroo wasn't putting so much stress on himself all the time.

Keiji looking over to Bokuto, the alpha's hair not spiked up like he has most days and is laying flat on top of his forehead, he's a bit of a snorer, but nothing too obnoxious, not loud for someone with Bokuto's loud personality, his beefed up arms always compliments Kuroo's purring in his sleep.....makes the nights were he can be in the same bed with them a lot easier, sooth him and the little ones as he knows that when Isamu, Hikaru and Sakura are taking naps with the alphas, they really do seem to enjoy it and have an easier time when sleeping on their own. Bokuto not looking stressed and looking on the verge of just screaming at everyone to get their shit together, knowing that the talk that Kuroo and Bokuto told him when it came to Futakuchi telling Oikawa, Iwa and Akinari off and them being the main reasons why he already hitched a ride back to town from Daichi, Bokuto probably would have actually started yelling since the older male has a hard time keeping his feelings to himself, which there is nothing wrong with that to the omega, but the white haired alpha gets distracted easily and with so much going on with everyone and Bokuto freaking out about the children's safety, which Keiji is as well and is exceptionally worried about little Masaru, hearing Kita and telling Suna that their little one is in heat and that they will talk about it when everyone has gone to bed.....or at least laying down processing all the shit that has happened around them, which Keiji is shocked that someone that young is going through that.

Keiji pursing his lips in thought as he remembered Tooru saying to him that the omega that Junn attacked when he was younger had started his heat when he was....seven?

Remembering Kita and Suna's faces when he listened in on the conversation that the married couple had, remembered their facial expressions, Suna looked shocked and was processing that his own child was already going through that, seeing behind the analytical eyes boring into his husband trying to figure out what is going.....needing his omega to tell him what the fuck is going on. Kita's face was the more shocking of the two, while Suna was going into alpha mode to protect and help his little tiny omega son go through this pain, Kita didn't seem shocked as more as he looked......guilty.

Why guilty?

Kita didn't know that his child is a rarity when it came to starting his heats early, so why feel guilty for something that he has no control over?

Unless......Keiji's eyes widening a bit as this one thought crossed his mind......is Kita from the school?

Related to someone from the school?

But can that kind of thing be genetic? Can someone who started at heat at such a young age pass it down to their omega child?

If that's true.....then that means Kita would have to have started his heat from a young age as well......which, while still not Kita's fault, it would explain the guilty look he has on his face.

Keiji bit his bottom lip as for a moment the thought of asking Tooru if he could pull up records in the school, since he's been in the file room since he and Tooru had sex in that room multiple times as it was very private, he has records of everyone that has ever been in that nightmare fueled place and all that who is in there now, and all that will born or dragged in there in the future. But.....he's afraid to talk about the school.

That place is just hell on earth for the omegas in there, used and abused, fucked, murdered, suicide......he's walked in on a body hanging from the ceiling, that dead body of the poor omega who just couldn't take it anymore. He wishes to never see that again, wishes that the people in there were either consulted when they learned that they lost a friend, wished that others weren't so desensitized to all of that horror......wished other didn't look at the dead body and called them a pussy for killing themselves.....that breaks his heart. He was so fucking scared of having his babies being subjected to all the horrors of that place, Keiji knew there was more going on that he didn't even know about, hell he's heard rumors of experiments that Tooru may or may not be allowing to happen so he can get whatever results that he wants.

So many sick motherfuckers in there that looked at his baby boy with lust filled eyes, made him want to vomit that those disgusting men wanted being what Tobio's father did to him.

Keiji burying his head between his knees and clenched his eyes shut, taking a deep breath at all that is going on......knowing that he wouldn't have the guts to ask Tooru and would more than likely ask Kita about it on his own, the omega looks intimidating, but at the same time he knows the omega is a good person from all that he's witnessed. But he knew he was going to have to be sensitive, knowing how rude it would be to just go up and question Kita about possibly being from the school with the death of one of his own family members......Keiji groaning louder as he just has a lot running through his mind, feeling stressed beyond belief and knows he's losing a bit of hair.....surprised that his isn't turning white like Tobio's.

Now that was also making him even more concerned for the omega that he sees as his little brother.

Is Tobio in that much distress?

"Damn it" Keiji mutters to himself quietly as he is trying his best to not wake his alphas up, not wanting to disturb the peace that these two are finally in, both of them stressed that he just wants them to get as much sleep as possible before they leave in the morning.....well within the next ten to twelve hours give or take, all of them have their belongings together, and since all of them work at the hotel he knows that they're all going to be doing a form of deep cleaning on their own, so give that a good hour, see what time the breakfast area opens and closes and see if any of young pups are even going to eat there or if they're going to have to make a pitstop somewhere else. Nao has proven to be a particularly picky eater despite being able to inhale his food that he's witnessed the small alpha eat that's on a plate in front of him, which is shocking since Tobio normally doesn't care what he eats as long as it doesn't make him sick, the small alpha will eat what his mom makes, but unless it's his momma's food, chocolate ice cream, pepperoni pizza or Mcdonalds, which they may or may not be allowed back into the one that they were kicked out of that was the closest to where they live, then Nao is going to be sniffing the hell out of the food and will usually only eats certain food when he sees Tobio eating it, Tobio normally getting a large order of whatever he's getting since it usually ends up with Nao eating off of his plates every time. Tobio says the only time he did eat food without sniffing it up and down and all around was when Oikawa first babysat him, Keiji would say he's shocked, but he learned that the small alpha was half asleep and ran into a wall before he made it onto the table to eat and kept calling Oikawa 'momma', so little guy thought he was eating his mother's food until all hell broke loose.....Kuroo, Iwa and Bokuto had a lot of fun teasing Oikawa about it in front of everyone.

Unable but to give a small smile at the thought, Tobio telling him many of stories and could tell that the omega has given up on his picky eater on ever actually tasting the food that wasn't made by momma's hands or that momma ordered without going through their usually 'argument' that other food that momma eats is fine to eat as long as it doesn't have peanuts in it, which is why whenever Nao is staying the night at someone's house, Tobio usually cooks and packs him food that he's familiar with, only person that he's never had to do that to is Hinata since he's seen his momma and Hinata cook together on many occasions and has a adorable bond with the orange haired omega. Even though Hinata's name dubbed by Nao now is 'Dumbass' and one can see the annoyance as clear as day on his face, but Keiji could tell from being around the orange haired omega for a short period of time that he cares deeply for the small alpha that he's helped raised.

All of his kids have proven to just inhale what it put in front of them, so Keiji is happy to not have to worry about a picky child just yet, looking at Bokuto and Kuroo with a small smile when he caught himself thinking 'just yet'...wondering when he was going to have another child. He's due for having his heat anytime now, heats are obviously when he tends to get pregnant with his children, although Sakura was conceived during the 'sick sex' when he would be too weak to fight back and would just let Junn fuck him on and off throughout the next couple of days to a week.....all depending on how difficult his body wants him to be around that time.

As if right on cue when he thinks about the situation that he was in when he conceived his little girl, Sakura wakes up and starts crying in her crib, Kuroo and Bokuto starting to stir at the sound of the distressed little alpha, both groaning and moving around as Keiji worked his way around Bokuto and tried to not step on him as he made his way off of the bed. He still heard Bokuto and Kuroo groaning as Sakura kept wailing and felt a bit bad since they.....well they're in a relationship and they're being amazing and stepping in to help him out, but taking in and watching over three kids can be exhausting, especially with Kuroo being the father one out of the three and Bokuto not being the biological father of any of his three pups. Babies cry and there was no way around it, that's how they communicate until they can start speaking and doing things themselves, he's on child number three......so he knows just how frustrating it can be to be woken up every so often to the sound of a distressed child that either wants mommy, food, warmth and bonding that comes along with the experience.....sometimes they want to be stubborn little pups and only cry so mommy can pick them up, just so they can stare at you until they fall asleep without eating or chatting.....just stare up at you until they're out, but it's like an alarm goes off in their brain when one puts them back into their crib and will start their wailing again until mommy is holding them again.

Isamu did that a lot.....well he still likes to do that a lot actually, not as bad when he was a baby, but it was something that Keiji knew at this age he should be growing out of being held the majority of the time.

Hikaru was actually the easiest out of all his children that he has now when it came to that, he loved to have his attention, but he wasn't nearly as demanding and had a calmer personality, it was only if Keiji was being slow to his standards is when he would get pissed and screams his head off.

Isamu was on the other end of the spectrum......poor little boy just wanted his attention twenty-four seven.....such a sweet little boy, it's just that Keiji still hasn't fully recovered from and hasn't gotten back any of that sleep that he lost when he had Isamu. Sakura seems to be more or less a happy medium, a little more demanding that his oldest brother Hikaru, but not as demanding as his big brother Isamu was.

"Shhh it's alright little momma, mommy is here" Keiji yawns as he leans himself into the crib, picking up his crying daughter and held her up against his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead as she calms down a bit, her tiny little fingers clenching onto the omega as he gently sways her side to side, "did you miss me or are you hungry?"

Sakura giving a small whine in response as she looks up to him, light green eyes that are the same eye color as Junn's mother, her light green eyes meeting his gunmetal blue eyes, giving another small cry as she presses herself up against him as much as she could and hung onto him for dear life, just looking frightened more than anything.....and Keiji heart aching when he realized what his little girl is upset about since she wasn't all that calm after being in his hold.

"You had a scary dream" Keiji placing his forehead gently against hers and started to humm when she kept on whining, keeping his eyes locked with his daughters, "I bet it was really scary if it's making my happy baby girl very sad."

"Nightmare?" being able to hear Bokuto question, Keiji nodding as he kept his eyes locked with Sakura's, giving out a purr to try to sooth his distressed child.

"Yeah, she's not perking up and not giving me her usual signal that she's hungry, even though she should be getting hungry anytime now."

"Ohhh" Bokuto yawning as he sits himself up in the bed, "what time is it?"

"Still pretty early in the morning" Kuroo responds with his face in the pillow, turning over to his side to face the two of them looking nothing short of exhausted, "I was surprised that she was sleeping so well and hadn't started crying yet" the alpha looking over to the bed next to them, Hikaru and Isamu both sharing the queen sized bed and were both grunting a bit in their sleep and moving around a bit, but overall the little alpha and omega are still asleep and that's all he cared about right now, make sure that they're safe and taken care of.

"She had an exciting day" Keiji sighs as he hates seeing his little one like this, hated seeing any of the little ones getting like this, "lot of socializing the past few days since she likes to know what is going on and talk to all who is around her instead of being asleep most of the day like normal little ones, then having to be in a room full of distress and wanting to chat with others to be happy, since I know that's what she likes to do" kissing his daughter's cheek, "she overdid herself and now she's the sad one."

"Lay back in bed, I got her" Bokuto giving a tired smile, holding his hands out to his boyfriend so he can hold and help calm down his adoptive daughter.

"You need to go back to bed and get some sleep" Keiji frowning as he grabs Sakura's blanket from her crib and wrapped it around his distressed infant still whining, getting a little louder that it made Keiji wince, "I can take her into another room for the both of you to get some rest and make sure Isamu and Hikaru get their rest."

"Keiji you need just as much as we do" Kuroo lightly scolds, "let Bo or I take her out and try to calm her down."

"I said that I got her" Keiji yawns, knowing after being woken up from a dream like that that he would never be able to go back to sleep for the rest of the night, his little girl had a nightmare, Hikaru is a vulnerable and anxiety filled mess, Isamu can't hear out of his right ear and is suffering because of all the shit that Junn said to to his poor innocent baby and beat him to a pulp. Even though everything pointing to Isamu's hair and eye color and his emotional personality.....everything points to Isamu being the son of Junn, and he is.....but he knew somehow in his mind.....Keiji feeling stupid for just now realizing this that.....Junn stupidly thinks that Isamu is the son of Tooru, just due to the fact that he was pregnant with their alpha son around the time that Tooru popped in and fucked him for a period of time after he got out of the school, he doesn't honestly blame Junn for having that thought cross his mind, but he swears that Isamu isn't the son of Tooru.

Isamu came out looking like an Akaashi with the trademark blond hair with black streaks and striking green eyes that are emerald, although they can be light green like Sakura and Junn's mother Ranmaru, Isamu takes a lot look wise like Keiji, got the same features and hairstyle, skinny like he is, but personality, hair and eye color are all Junn. But then biologically is Tooru's.....Keiji doesn't know how that would make sense.

It would be utterly confusing to Keiji how Isamu would even be Tooru's child......then again in this fucked up world.....anything is possible.

......Oh god did Tooru get him pregnant with Isamu during that heat and not Jun?!

Junn wasn't gentle with him at all when he found out about his and Tooru's past 'friends with benefits' type of relationship, and he and Tooru shared many moments after until he stopped it....Isamu nearly didn't make it when he delivered him....

'But how would Isamu come out with the Akaashi trademark eye and hair color?!' Keiji mind rattling and was honestly just very confused at this point, he's convinced that Isamu is Junn's......how in the hell would Isamu be Tooru's?

Keiji looking over to his sleeping son hugging his stuffed toy owl as he softly snores, tiny chest rising up and down, seeing the scar across his head from when Junn beat the poor little pup, seeing the hearing aid on the nightstand in between the two and saw that he was laying on his left side now when he turned and curled into a ball, right ear now facing up and can't hear a thing now. He wasn't being a good mother to protect his son and now his son is a victim of something that wasn't his fault, Keiji let the situation between Junn and Tooru get worse and because of it his children suffered, his children suffered because he wanted to be comforted.

Hikaru's hurt.

Isamu's hurt.

For all he knows Sakura is going to suffer at some point in the future because he's a horrible mother.

He's not an innocent party, he's not a good person, he's no-

Sakura's cries louder in his hold that snapped him out of his thoughts, Kuroo's and Bokuto's voices muffled, blinking as he looked down to his crying baby and saw from what he sees as his own tears falling down onto Sakura's cheek, using his free hand and felt how wet his cheeks are. Snapping his head when his alphas voices weren't so muffled anymore, looking over to see Kuroo taking a wailing Sakura out of his arms and was speaking soothing words to her to try to help her calm down, about to reach out for her since when Bokuto turned the omega to face him and locked their lips together, bringing the crying mother into a big bear hug since a distressed mother isn't going to be able to calm down a distressed pup, if anything it's going to make things worse since right when Keiji started to cry, Sakura cried louder. Keiji melting into Bokuto's lips and kissed him back, his body loosening up a bit and didn't realize he was that tense, missing his alpha's lips and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Bokuto giving a sigh in relief when Keiji was snapping back to reality a bit, grabbing the omega's thighs and lifted him up and gently laid him out on the bed. The white haired alpha looked over to Hikaru and Isamu, seeing that Hikaru looked like he was going to wake up at any moment, sighing as he was glad that the tiny omega is a lot like Kuroo when he saw the seven year old grabbing a pillow and putting it over his ear and turned his body to face the wall with a loud whine that clearly shows that he's about to wake up, and when he does.....he's not going to be a happy camper. Isamu looking the most peaceful he's seen the small alpha that he's seen the toddler in a while, then again he learned from Keiji and the hearing aid that he can't hear out the ear that is facing up and not covered up.....so he doesn't know if he can say he's overjoyed. Right now Isamu can't hear.....that's the main reason why he hasn't been woken up since that small little guy is easier to wake up than his big brother, he's worried like Keiji and Kuroo that while they're glad that they helped Isamu out with his ear......they're afraid that this might affect how Isamu is when it comes to developing from this point on. They can easily be paranoid, but with all the emotions that Isamu is having a hard time controlling right now, it's just one thing to add to Isamu's pain and confusion that he can't fucking hear out of his right ear.....and Keiji said probably won't ever again, that if he can develop any hearing back in his right ear that they would still need a hearing aid since his right ear is permanently damaged and wouldn't be all that good.

Bokuto, and he knew Kuroo definitely for sure as he saw it on his face when they all got back to the hotel, felt guilty since Isamu wouldn't be going through if they would have handled themselves in the mall better and not have started screaming at each other that led to Isamu running off to find Keiji, and ended up in a situation between Tendou's gang and Osamu, which doesn't help their paranoia since they know Osamu is on Tooru's side......poor little guy could have been severely hurt and not just have his hearing fucked up....or sadly he could have been killed.

That thought in of itself is unbearable.

Poor Keiji is just hiding all of his pain behind his beautiful and nonchalant attitude.....and yes Bokuto does know what that word means......Bokuto feeling a bit embarrassed since Kuroo had to teach him what that word means after the raven haired alpha said that about the omega's behavior one day.

So much is going on and so much suffering......dear god he was looking forward to his father's visit when they get back.

"What's stressing you out love" Kuroo asks as Bokuto and Keiji broke from the kiss, looking at his two boyfriends laying on the bed with a tired expression as he managed to get Sakura to calm down, not completely since that dream really seemed to have spooked her and Keiji being in distress wasn't helping the poor infant, having her bundled up in her blanket as he kept swaying her gently, Keiji blushing a bit at the nickname, "you were bothered by something and I could feel you moving around and muttering to yourself before Sakura started crying."

Keiji looking up to Kuroo.....god he loves him, but he also gets irritated by how observant he can be.

He can't know.....not right now at least, right now he just freaked himself out at the thought that he could possibly have carried and gave birth to Tooru's child...he didn't think it would have ever been possible.

But right now he's just down the wormhole that will bother him until he finds out, but with all that is going on between their group and Tooru.....it wouldn't bright of him to ask Tooru if there was a smidge of a possibility that Isamu is Tooru's pup.

"Nightmare."

Both of the alphas frowned, Bokuto speaking up, "you've been having a hard time for a while."

Keiji tensing up a bit as the white haired alpha kisses his forehead, "y-yeah."

"You know you have to talk to us too love" Kuroo sighs as he lays in the bed next to the omega, grabbing Keiji's chin with his free hand while he held Sakura up against his chest with his other hand, placing a kiss on the omega's lips, "I know used to live with Junn and aren't used to being able to talk your feeling like I know you need to, I know you and I did a great job communicating when we dated in the past and I want us to have an amazing relationship with each other."

"I do too" Keiji mumbles as he leaned in Bokuto's hold when the alpha gave a low and comforting purr, looking to see Sakura's eyes locked on him, calmer and could tell that she was wanting to make sure that he wasn't upset anymore.

"He's trying to not make you feel bad" Bokuto giving a small smile as he lightly rubs his thumb along the omega's hip, Keiji biting his bottom lip to keep himself from making any sounds of pleasure, "we just want to make sure that you know that you can talk to us" rubbing his cheek against the omega's hair, "you're our omega and it's our duty to know what is going on inside you noggin so we can do what we can do to protect you."

"We don't like seeing you upset and crying love~" Kuroo sang, giving a small smirk at the annoyed look his omega boyfriend gave him, "you know you can't hide your emotions from me all the time, you're not as stealth-like as you like to make yourself out to be."

"And you aren't either" Bokuto snorts, the raven haired alpha gives a small blush and grabs a spare pillow and threw it in Bokuto's face, Keiji giving a small smile at the two, finding their obvious crushes on each other very adorable.

"I sure as hell am when I want to be!" Kuroo whines as he holds the infant alpha perking up a bit as the tense air mostly goes away, Keiji still not fully perked up, but this is what he needs from his adorable alphas, Sakura giving a small coo at the action did, Kuroo kissing the top of her head as he gently rubs soothing circles on her back, "see she gets it!"

"Oya?" Keiji giving a small smirk when tries to defend himself.

Bokuto giving a big smirk, "oya oya?"

Kuroo smirking along with the other two, "oya oya oya~"

"Oya oya oya oya?" Bokuto challenges as his smile grows, feeling his face heat up when he sees Kuroo's grow, feeling his face heat up even more when he saw Keiji's smirk fall into one of adorable annoyance, and boy that doesn't help his growing boner.....one weakness being Kuroo's smirk.

The other being Keiji's less than often pure smiles.....and also his face of when he gets annoyed of his and Kuroo's shenanigans.

"Oya oya oya oya oya?"

"Oya oya oya oya oya oya?"

"Oya oya oya oya oya oya oya?"

"Oya oya oya oya oya oya oya oya?"

Keiji's face deadpanning as Sakura gave another coo that let everyone know in the room that she finds what her two daddies are doing are intriguing to her, Kuroo noticing and looked down to the tiny alpha looking up at him with curiosity, smiling sweetly at those curious and beautiful light green eyes, "do you like that little mama?"

Sakura blinking at him in response, Keiji turning to face Kuroo and Bokuto wrapped arms around the omega's waist and pulled the omega's skinny and slender frame against his chest, Keiji being able to feel Bokuto getting hard when his bottom rested against the growing bulge, the omega biting his bottom lip and had to hold back a small gasp when he turned his head to the side to look at the alpha, Bokuto giving a sheepish smile and gently waved his hand back and forth.

"Bo-"

"I can hold it....not the time" he whispers in Keiji's ear, Keiji just nodding as Kuroo looks at the two of them with an arrogant smile.

"Someone horny?"

"Oh shut it!" Bokuto whines, Sakura giving a loud squeal to get their attention back on her as Bokuto was about to throw a pillow at the raven haired alpha, all three of them jumping at that, looking to see that Hikaru and Isamu were still asleep and looked back over to the tiny alpha with a small chuckle.

"She sure knows how to get attention back on her, that's for sure" Keiji smiling fondly at his daughter, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "I love you sweetie."

Sakura giving a happy coo and a purr at the love and attention, looking up to Kuroo as if expecting him to do something for her.

"Do it again Kuroo."

Kuroo smiles at Keiji's request, "will do love" smiling and giving a small blush at Keiji's small blush painting his cheeks, "Sakura~"

The infant alpha making a small noise to let Kuroo know that he has her attention, the three adults smiling at how chatty and smart the little alpha is.

"Oya oya oya!" 

They could all see Sakura mustering up an adorable smile, making a noise that makes it seem like she's giggling at what Kuroo says.

"She loves it" Keiji chuckling a bit, although that's going to probably going to bring up a lot of annoyance since Sakura is going to be encouraging this, "oh god."

"Sakura!" Bokuto calls to the infant, the little girl turning her head to Bokuto, "oya oya oya oya!" the alpha giving the biggest smile when Sakura gave the loudest and happiest squeal, making more sounds that made it sound like she was giggling, "oh god this is amazing" looking down to Keiji, "how come we didn't discover this until now?!"

"I have no idea."

"I don't know either bro!" Kuroo giving out his loud cackle that snapped Sakura's attention again, his hyena-like laughter obviously is entertaining the tiny alpha and gave a loud squeal at all of this, which in turn made Kuroo laugh his ass off even more, Sakura doing her happy squeal/giggling at the funny noise that is coming out of his mouth, Bokuto and Kuroo laughing more in reaction, Keiji placing a hand up to his mouth to muffle any laughter coming out of his mouth, looking over to his other two children on the bed and felt guilty when he saw Hikaru sitting himself up from the bed with the most annoyed expression that mirror Kuroo's when he's thoroughly done for the day, his seven year old looking completely finished with everything and it's not even time to wake up for breakfast. He was going to say something to the alphas for being loud and waking up Hikaru who was trying to get some sleep, closing his mouth when he watched his seven year old grumble as he crawled off the bed, watching his irritated child walk over to the side of the bed with his daddy still laughing his ass off that continued to made Sakura and Bokuto loud as ever with their laughter, carrying his cat blanket with him and had it wrapped around him like a cape, crawling onto his father's side and stood next to his laughing father and just stared at him for a moment.....like him staring at him with a pissed expression was going to somehow going to make him stop, Keiji having to do everything in his power to not laugh as he knew what was about to come.

Keiji would normally get onto his son for this, Hikaru is a normally very sweet and shy child that is usually a ball filled with anxiety......but if there was one thing that can bring out his not-so-shy side of him, it was getting woken up from his sleep. Then he's probably one of the rudest people to ever grace the earth, like someone possessed the child with how there is no hesitance and doubt in his son's eyes and body language.....and he can be very mean, Keiji of all people saying this about his own normally sweet and shy child. He's had to get onto Hikaru multiple times in the past for snipping and hitting his little brother when he would be woken up, the only time when Hikaru even displays any signs of aggression, and boy Isamu learned real quick to not wake up big brother, just let him wake up on his own or being out of his line of sight for the next hour or two, the only time Keiji's ever had to ground his normally obedient child.

This time he will let it slide since they were being rude and waking him up.

Keiji will take some of the blame for encouraging it, but Kuroo is the one being the loudest right now.

Bokuto's jaw dropping and Keiji having to do everything in his power to not laugh at a shocked looking Kuroo gets his ear pulled by his seven year old son, giving a small whine as the little omega didn't let go of it. Kuroo slowly looking over to his child with wide eyes and was shocked that his kid is even doing this, and the pissed look on his child's face says all that he needs to know about his mood. He honestly can't even pinpoint where in the hell this look reminds him of, sure his little one is the spitting image of him......but this is something that Tobio would do, that pissed face of not being impressed in the slightest of what was going on is all Keiji......it's like a deadly combination of his uncle's and mother's anger and actions to irritation.

He has to say he's actually a bit intimidated by his own child in this moment.

"Daddy."

"What is it little love?" Kuroo giving a nervous smile at his irritated kid, Sakura cooing up at her big brother, not even fazed by the look her brother was giving his daddy.

"You woke me up."

"I'm sorry" Kuroo apologizes, "I didn't mean to do so."

"Not sorry enough to not do it."

Kuroo's jaw dropping, not knowing whether to scold his kid or congratulate him for being brave enough to tell someone to shut the fuck up without even saying that phrase, looking over to Keiji from the corner of his eyes, jaw dropping even more, "is this normal?"

"When you wake him up" Keiji replies.

"And you woke me up daddy."

"Bokuto was laughing loudly too" Kuroo whines.

"WHY ARE YOU RATTING ME OUT?!" Bokuto cries.

"True" Hikaru says as he crawls over Kuroo and leans over to his mom, grabbing both of the alpha's ears that earned whines from the two adult men, Keiji looking proud of being able to put two alphas in their places, "you two rude alphas woke me up."

Their jaws dropping more.

"Woke my mommy up too."

"We didn-"

"No you did" Hikaru grunts, Keiji really having to hold back on laughing his ass off, "that is very mean of the two of you and again, if you do it again, I will not hesitate to hit you" cat eyes narrowing dangerously at the two adult alphas, the tiny seven year old controlling this whole situation, "very very mean that I'm going to have to kick you out of here."

Keiji couldn't control himself and busted out laughing at how offended the two alphas looked, Kuroo speaking up, "now wait just a minute young man, don't you da-" 

Hikaru cutting him off, "now don't you 'young man' me you rooster headed man child" the alphas jaw dropping as Keiji laughed louder, honestly his alphas and children are helping his mood right now, well he thinks all of the children of the parents are helping them out in this moment of stress, pain and confusion, "you were too loud and I find that to be very very mean, I swear if you don't go I will get uncle Tobio and my mommy to kick you out."

Kuroo tensing up, "you're threatening me with your mother and my brother?"

Hikaru nodding.

Kuroo really not knowing what to think and was surprised that Keiji was letting this slide, not that he was going to argue since he understands being pissed when upset.....but oh lord he didn't think his child was ever this assertive.

Something to write down in the list of what not to do to not piss the kids off; NEVER wake up Kuroo Hikaru unless you want your ass handed to you by a highly intelligent seven year old.

"You're evil."

"I don't care" Hikaru's gunmetal blue eyes boring into his father's hazel eyes looking at him, always amazing Keiji on how dark Kuroo's eyes can look sometimes, but he thought it was funny that now of all times it was bright, Keiji honestly thinks he's actually a little proud of his child on telling someone off, but can see him wondering to himself on if he should get onto his kid about this, he probably would have more already, but he thinks Kuroo is confused by him, the mother of all people, laughing at the whole situation, "get out or I will make you go out."

"But I have Sakura laying on me" Kuroo whines.

Hikaru looking at his baby sister, the infant looking back at him and coos with beaming eyes as she says hello to her big brother that she obviously loves, Hikaru blinking as they both stared at each other for a brief moment, Hikaru then picking up his little sister and held the little one in his arms, "now leave."

Kuroo snapping his head over to Keiji along with Bokuto as Sakura purrs up a storm that she was being held by her big brother, cooing over and over and Hikaru would speak back to her, despite her also screaming, his mommy has told him to never get mad at babies ever since the last time he hit his brother when he was around one years old for being too loud and waking him up because he wanted to play.

"Is he serious?" Kuroo questions with wide eyes.

Keiji gave a nervous chuckle and a nod, "your child is being very serious indeed."

"Wait so when he's being rude, he's suddenly just my child?!"

"Because this is how you and Tobio act when you don't get enough sleep" Keiji looking at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his breasts, "he's got you and your brother's temperament, this part of his personality is all you Tetsurou."

"I knew that death glare was familiar in some sort of fashion" Bokuto realized as he thought back to when Tobio and Kuroo used to live with him and his step father, thinking back to how when he and Kuroo had to get up at the crack of dawn to start their training and making sure they were well prepared for their tryouts for the University of Tokyo volleyball tryouts since one: they both wanted to go to that college, and two: they got invitations from the volleyball team since who wouldn't want one of the top aces in the country, and who wouldn't want an intelligent middle blocker who is well known and specialized in the defense department for the volleyball team......two strong alphas who had to do rock, paper, scissors to see who was going to wake up Tobio if Nao hadn't already woken him up by the time they came back from their early morning run, and since Nao usually didn't wake up until AFTER Tobio started to rain hell upon the one who woke him up......they had to wake him up more times than they would have liked.

Definitely got some injuries and evil eyes from the omega.

Shivering at the thought since that omega and Semi both have the evil eyes downpat......what is up with them and highly intimidating omegas.

Tobio.

Keiji.

Semi.

Yaku from the hotel....he's nice....but holy shit he didn't want to get on the omega's bad side.

Kenma is intimidating as hell when he feels like it, he's more subtle like Keiji is, but more prone just to give you looks over actually going up to you and saying something.....and his looks were more than enough to get the message of what is going through his mind.

Suga is all smiles for the most part, but get on his bad side and he can be the most intimidating out of all the omegas working at the hotel.

KITA.......he's the scariest of them all. He knows the omega is a good person and doesn't see the omega as someone who hates him since he let him come into his home, at least he hopes since he knows he's not the best when it comes to reading people......but holy shit he will run for the hills if the omega even gives him a minor indication that he wants to kick his ass.

Hikaru is definitely a Kuroo.

"Are both if you scared of Tobio?" Keiji questions with a snort, he already knows the answer to the question, it's just fun to see that most of the alphas in their group is intimidated by the young mother.

"Only when he glares."

"And I'm about to grab uncle Tobio to come glare at you more and hit you too" Hikaru growls as he hold his sister up to his chest, the tiny alpha not even affected by the serious demeanor of her big brother as she keeps purring and cooing, happier than she was not too long ago with the nightmare that the three adults are at least thankful for, "out."

"Little love" Kuroo coos as he tries to sweet talk him and Bokuto out of this, "we're sor-"

"Out."

"Kuroo I think you should just go into the bathro-"

"No I need to make this right and apolog-"

"No apologies for rooster head and owl for waking me, mommy and little sister up" Hikaru growls, Kuroo not exactly a fan of this behavior.

Keiji groans, "Kuroo and Bokuto just go into the bathroom and let me get him to sleep."

"Young man, I don't appreciate you growling at me."

Keiji sighing as he knows that Kuroo is being a good father and getting onto their son about flinging an attitude, but he really knows what is about to happen and he will actually kick his alphas out of the room if it gets to that point, not that he's pissed at them......it's just Hikaru doesn't really get like this all that often, and it's for a reason. Keiji is the ONLY one to check the attitude since he knows that it's a mode that Hikaru gets in where he just doesn't want to be around alphas, knows that Hikaru associates with being woken up in the middle of the night with bad things, since over half the time Hikaru gets woken up is due to the fact that Junn is causing chaos, that if he stays asleep the whole night, the nothing bad is happening.

Getting it out of his baby boy when he acted out the last time a couple of years ago......he just expects bad things to happen.

And that doesn't help his guilt any.

So yeah.....he was probably going to end up crying if Kuroo and Bokuto didn't listen to him.

"I don't care because you woke me up" Hikaru retorts, his eyes starting to flicker red that it took Kuroo and Bokuto off guard, Keiji sighs as this is how he knows Hikaru and Nao definitely share the Kuroo/Kageyama genes with each other, they both have a short fuse when pissed although it takes a lot to piss Hikaru off, whereas Nao it doesn't take all that much, but both get aggressive when they're mad and both change eye color; Hikaru's changes red like his father and Nao changes to black like his mother.

"No growling" Keiji raising his voice a little, "never growl at your father. That's a challenge and your daddy doesn't back down from those."

"But he woke me up" Hikaru whines as he snaps his head to his mother as he looks like he was about to cry, "I don't like being woken up, I hate it!"

Kuroo about to question him as to why he just seems to loath being woken up to the point where he does a one eighty in his personality, that he's not his little sweetheart, but then Isamu seemed to have shifted in his sleep and was able to hear from his good ear, that and combine the scent of a not so happy little camper that is Hikaru and add Kuroo's scent of him starting to getting a little irked that his own child was throwing an attitude and wanted to get to the bottom of it, Isamu.....well he's not happy.

He wakes up and starts crying himself.

Which sends Sakura into another crying fit since she can feel her big brothers both not in the best of moods.

Keiji looking just about done as he knows he's not going to get any sleep tonight.

Bokuto and Kuroo gulping, three upset and crying children and a mother who was already stressed beyond belief.

And they both technically unintentionally made his three babies upset.

They both know where this is going.

 

-

 

"Now my doll" Konoha says as his knott finally went down, the two of them resting against each other and took a breather while waiting to do so, both of them just staring into each other's eyes in silence as they both bonded with their boys, wanting to take in those moments with each other, "let's get this started, you said that they have speakers in here?"

Semi nods as he puts his booty shorts back on without any underwear, well G-string....whatever people want to call it, since he didn't want to be uncomfortable.....well more uncomfortable in this already uncomfortable process since his G-string is covered in his slick since he did embarrassingly secret a lot more than usual, deciding to keep the top of the lingerie on since he didn't want to be sweating more in his sweater in this hot room than he already is from when he and Konoha just had sex. Sure they had cloths and everything to help him clean all of the sweat and smell off of him.....but for once in this situation.....for once in his fucking life he didn't want to clean himself off.

He loves Konoha's scent.

Loves the scent that they create together when they make love.

That Konoha is all about making sure he's being pleasured, lets Semi have the option to take charge when he wants to, or if Semi just needs to lay on his back or present himself and let Konoha take him right then and there when he really needs to feel that love and affection.....that he's loved and wanted by him.

He really is thankful that Konoha is observant and pays attention to what he says and does, that Konoha brought him here so they can dance while they talk, that dancing really does help him out, so Konoha suggested that dancing might be able to help sooth him. It was worth a shot and Konoha thought that it might make him 'comfortable' enough in a sense to have a bit of an easier time talking, Semi is up for it and actually happy that this is something physical and not near the others right now, right now he just wanted a room filled with soothing music that Konoha can hold him up against him while they danced to it, where they will have privacy for a certain period of time. Since Semi made sure to check security cameras and saw none in their private rooms, as the private rooms shouldn't have any, was able to check a lot of things and made sure he did a few things and made sure he had their escape route ready so that way he and Konoha get out of here so that way no other alphas try to book him because they think that he works here or any other things that can go wrong, he's got this place memorized and ready for anything.

"Yeah, we can just hook up my phone to the speakers they have over there" pointing to the large speakers that this place has them at, "convenience of whoever is coming in so they can put their song of choice that they would love to play for their sexy time" Semi leaning over so he can hook up his phone up to the large speakers, Konoha having to plug his nose at the nice ass displayed out for him to ogle at, knowing that Semi was being unintentional with it......but oh lord a nice ass comes along with seductive hips that his omega has, his omega being sexy without even trying, walking over and leaned himself against the wall that his omega was working by so he didn't get a good angle to ogle at Semi, otherwise he knows he will pop another boner, "what songs Konoha?"

"Whatever you want" Konoha smiles as he leans himself against the counter that they can set Semi's phone on so it isn't on the floor, resting his head on the omega's shoulder when he looked over to see what the younger male bellow him is thinking about picking, seeing the omega speeding through spotify and going out to quickly pick music for a playlist, "what kind of genre are you leaning more towards tonight?"

"I was thinking something more.....soft?" turning his head to Konoha, "not so hyped up and energetic kind of songs?"

"Ohhh I get it" Konoha pecking the omega's cheek, "something that we can be able to slowly dance together, like how we did the last dance lesson we had?"

"Except softer music...." Semi looking over to his phone and clicked on the artist's name, "....have you ever listen to Lana Del Rey?"

"I've heard a couple through passing when you clean rooms when you have your music blasting....." Konoha quirking an eyebrow, ".....if I'm thinking correctly here."

"Heard of Summertime Sadness?"

"Uhhh, I thinking you're going to have to play me a snippet of it doll" giving a embarrassed smile, "I listen to nearly everything, but when I'm working and not near you" Semi giving a small smile and a blush at that, Konoha wrapping his arms around his omega's waist and placed his hands over the tiny exposed stomach and smiles along with his omega at the warmth their boys gave out, "I'm honestly just either listening to loud music, the ID Network, Whose Line is it Anyway or have hilarious vine videos that I've seen a thousand times that give me a good laugh when I have to get down and dirty when people want to be nasty and I have to clean up after them....." looking annoyed at the thought that in all honesty, Semi gets it since the hotel business you get to see all kinds of characters, experience different kinds of situations, and the kinds of messes that come along with some of those 'lovely' characters, "......which happens more often than I care for."

"Babe you know I get it" Semi chuckling as he pecks Konoha's lips, standing himself up so that his whole back was leaning up against Konoha's toned chest, "I don't exactly have some good experiences with horny customers."

"Yeah, blatantly flirted with you while Tendou was there to pick you up" Konoha snorts, "he and I wore the same pissed off looks, only I had to hold him back from doing something that was going to end up getting him banned from the hotel, get you fired or both."

"Tch" Semi chuckles as he has his thumb hovering over the the song that he was going to play for Konoha, "songs similar and calm-like this one."

"Summertime Sadness?"

Semi nods as he plays the beginning of the song;

'I got my red dress on tonight

Dancin' in the dark in the pale moonlight

Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style

High heels off, I'm feelin' alive.'

Konoha eyes light up and lets go of his omega as he looks up to the speakers, finally knowing where he heard this from and couldn't help but start giggling, this making Semi's smile go into one of annoyance as he swears to god if Konoha heard this from something stupid.....

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing" Konoha trying to keep himself from losing it as he tried to bite back a smile.

Semi's face deadpans as he pauses the music and crossed his arms in front of his tiny breasts, "then why are you giggling?"

"I just got the giggles" the alpha says as he couldn't hold back a small giggles, "just the giggles."

"Where did you hear this song that gave you the fucking giggles?" Semi setting his hands on his hips as he was just waiting.......he was getting the feeling that he was going to hit his goofball of an alpha.

Konoha getting ready to be hit, "I just......you know those vines that I love to watch?"

"Yeah, I walk in on you laughing your ass off when you going on youtube when you come home from work" Semi's face deadpanning at his easily entertained boyfriend, "you since you like to put youtube videos on over half the time and not actual TV stations."

Semi then pausing since he thinks he knows where Konoha heard this from, "oh my god!"

"You know what I'm getting at!" Konoha unable to hold it and starts laughing uncontrollably.

Semi unable to hold back a exasperated groan as he was about to do it, "is it that video where it's pitch black and the person looks to be out in the farm, and points it to a chicken that has a-"

"Red dress dancing in the dancin' in the dark in the pale moonlight!" Konoha dropping to his knees as he was starting to cry from laughing too hard, "I LOVE THAT FUCKING VINE VIDEO!!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Semi slamming his fist into Konoha's stomach that sent him flying to the other side of the room, "WHY AM I DATING YOU?!"

Konoha laying with his back on the wall and was upside down, looking up at his baby momma from upside down with a cute smile despite being punched, "because I'm adorable~"

Semi stood in front of the alpha with his arms on his hips with a blush painting his cheeks, unable to deny the smile on his adorable and goofy boyfriend, "I hate it when you're right."

 

~

 

"You're adorable when you're angry" Konoha chuckles as he dances with the bond omega, Semi's arms wrapped around the alpha's shoulders, Konoha's wrapped around his curvy waist as the two of them slowly move around the room, the music soothing and melodic, kissing the omega's forehead, "hope you know that."

"You sure about that" Semi pursing his lips when all he can think about was the fucking video Tendou showed him, when he thought back to the frequent fights that he got himself into at the school that he always came out on top on, how Manabu increasingly was more and more pissed at him when that happened, "I've had my fair share of fights that many would say that I'm not in the least bit adorable."

"Well maybe it's because I'm not hurting you, your adorable anger towards me is more out of annoyance that because I love to tease you."

"Why?" Semi giving a deadpan expression.

"Because I care about you" Konoha placing a soft kiss on Semi's lips, "I love you, you're my tough omega."

"I'm not tough."

"Tch, doll I really don't believe you" Konoha coos that makes Semi roll his eyes, the alpha unable but to help but chuckle at the omega's reaction, "you are!"

"No."

"Yes~" Konoha chuckles as he kisses his omega again, Semi taking in ever bit of his alpha's scent and taste, desperate for it and Konoha was able to sense it, "now, please tell me what is going on so I can prove to you that I will always love you and our sons" the warmth between the boys filling the soon to be parents with their love and attention, Konoha being able to feel it on his bare toned stomach that was laying against the omega's bare small protruding stomach, "like I said while we were making love earlier, I will love and be by your side always, always and forever you will be my doll."

"You're not going to want to call me a doll Akinori" Semi taking a deep breath as he presses himself more up against his boyfriend's chest, Konoha tilting his head ever so slightly with a confused expression, looking genuinely confused as to why he shouldn't be calling his beautiful omega his doll, "why do you call me, after all the years that you and I have known each other I have never thought to ask you why you call me that and I want to know, so what do you call me doll?"

"When I was younger my sisters would have their dolls, play with them all the time" Konoha starts to explain as takes the lead and guides his omega around the room as they continue to dance around the room, the soft music being able to keep Semi a bit calm, although Konoha can tell by just how tense the younger male is that he's still very much afraid of what he was going to be talking about, "the doll are like the picture perfect images of female betas and male and female omegas to look up to and aspire to look that perfect, perfect body, perfect teeth, perfect smile, perfect hair......just perfect everything. I grew up not really caring too much for them after a certain point, I was rarely allowed out of my own home and wasn't allowed to explore on my own" Semi looking surprised by that.

So was Konoha....was Konoha sheltered and forced to stay in one building like he was for about fifteen years of his life?

"My TV time was limited so I didn't get to see many images or much of anyone else, all I really saw were my siblings and parents, a few people here and there when I would go to a very small market to get food and toiletries.......and well I never looked at my brothers or sisters with lust or any kind of attraction, so I just looked at those dolls and I just thought that.....that these beautiful and perfect little dolls were something that just came from someone's imagination....that no one can be THAT perfect."

Semi nods, intrigued with what his alpha is telling him.

"I had some experiences when I used to sneak out of me house that.....that made me think that perfection was something far off, that I wasn't worthy of the beauty of all the movies, the pictures and seeing some of the people on the streets, I wasn't worthy of it all."

"But you are" Semi frowns as he could see sadness in Konoha's eyes, being able to tell that it wasn't a pleasant experience of his life either that the omega would listen and help him out with, cupping one of Konoha's cheeks with one hand, "you're worthy of everything good."

Konoha gave a sweet smile and leaned into the loving and gentle hand of his beautiful omega, the alpha still thinking that he isn't worthy of the perfection in his hold.....being able to see Mana's dead body flash through his mind.

The omega tour guide that he had that wasn't so nice to him, that him fucking the alpha wasn't his first sexual experience at all....that the omega was.....abusive?

The picture of his baby sister's tombstone flashing through his mind.

Tendou screaming at him, hearing how the redhead doesn't appreciate all the good things in his life......seemed to revel in his curse that he carries, like he's happy that he has major problems in his life.

How he just seems to deserve the pain.

Konoha really starting to believe it more and more.

But seeing.....seeing the genuine omega looking at him when he was saying that.....he couldn't deny upfront about how he's worthy of everything good, he's not a good person.

But he couldn't say no to the beautiful and perfect face.

"Thank you" Konoha grabbing the hand cupping his cheek, closing his eyes and gave a fond smile as he kissed the palm of the omega's hand, opening his eyes and locked eyes with the beauty, "so do you."

Semi feeling like he wanted to cry at that statement.

"But while I saw beauty, while I did see a lot of it......I didn't see perfection" Konoha mutters against the omega's hand as they still slowly danced around the room, "dolls are perfect, I didn't see anything close to being the dolls that my sisters used to play with, I didn't see anything that resembled the dolls that I would see many children would have their parents buy them at the stores, even the sweet omega lady that I met in a festival."

"The omega lady being?"

"Hell I didn't even learn her name" Konoha chuckles, "I was fourteen and was on one of my last nights out before my fifteenth birthday" Konoha explains, "I was hanging around someone.....well hell I don't even remember his name all that well either, but we did something that caught the eyes of an officer" Semi's eyes widening, "and well we booked it, I wasn't going to get arrested and stay arrested, because I knew my mother and father wouldn't want that embarrassment with them and their overly religious selves-"

Semi nodding with a shocked expression.

"-so I know the person, well...." Konoha not even seeing the omega after all of that, once the officers ganged up on them and only one of them was going to caught in that moment, and Konoha made sure is wasn't going to be him, ".......well I haven't seen the guy since."

"He got caught?!"

Konoha nodded, "wasn't quick enough. They were still chasing after me, I got lucky that there was this big festival going on and I just ran into the middle of it. I guess the omega lady saw and felt some soft of pity on me....and she was a dancing in the festival that was traveling down the streets they were walking down on."

Semi smiling at that......guess his alpha finds dancers perfect?

He had to admit he did feel a bit jealous that Konoha was smiling at the thought of the omega in the past.

"Don't worry doll, I wasn't sexually attracted to her" Semi's face turning red with embarrassment at being too easy to read, Konoha chuckling at the adorable expression, "she was very beautiful, but she looked to be around thirtish years old at the time, if anything I was amazed by her dancing. I had never really seen any dancing unless it either from my siblings or I doing something small and reserved if were in that much of a good mood, so seeing someone smiling from ear to ear, arms moving every direction, moving all around the place and just looking like she loved life......I really hadn't seen that kind of joy before that point; passion."

Semi unable to help but smile at that.

"She took me by my hand and hid me in the festivities, grabbed my hands and we just danced. She teased me a bit about not letting loose and FEEL the music, that I shouldn't be afraid to express myself, to be free" Konoha smiling at the thought of the sweet woman who helped him regain some of the confidence that he lost when hanging around the omega that showed him around the city, "it was......was very nice, that was the first time that I had really smiled and was truly happy in a while, it was a hard time around that time of my life and dancing, dancing with her brought some of the light that I had lost. I discovered that even though I suck at dancing, I really did love it, I love watching how happy most people are when they just let go."

Tears starting to well up in the omega's eyes, being able to tell that Konoha was talking about him as he thought back to that specific memory.

"So I associate dolls with perfection" Konoha continues with a sweet smile, Semi's heart pounding in his chest at the loving look in the alpha's eyes that was locked on him, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he has a very strong feeling at what Konoha was getting at......which is making him fall harder for the alpha.....if that was even possible, "so the first time I laid eyes on you.....the day I first met you........you were, and still very much are, the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on" Konoha cupping both of his hands on the omega's cheeks with a fond smile, wiping the tears away from Semi's cheeks with his thumbs, closing his eyes at the same time as Semi and both leaned in to kiss each other at the same time, both softly making out with each other as they both still swayed side to side, no tongue, no desperation, nothing but love, affection and adoration that they both have for each other, "the moment I laid eyes on you" the alpha continuing as he pulled away from the kiss, not much as their lips were still brushing up against each others, their eyes half lidded and locked onto each other, "I get a draw to you and still do to this day even after all of these year knowing you, I only see you, even when you were with Tendou I only saw you. It hurt that I didn't have you in my arms during that time, but I only want you to be happy" Konoha giving happy tears as honestly......things could have easily been so different, he could easily not be alive and not around Semi Eita, out of all the pain and being told that he wasn't ever going to have someone to love him like this......it fills him up with so much joy.....so much of it that he just can't help but start crying, closing his eyes with a big smile and rested his head against Semi's, Semi closing his eyes and couldn't stop himself from crying as well at how much emotion that Konoha wasn't afraid to express.

All alphas that he was associated with all thought that these kinds of emotions that Konoha is displaying is unmanly and pathetic, that emotions were an omega things for some stupid fucking reason......he was happy that he has Konoha.

Expressive Konoha that he didn't want to ever let go.

A loving alpha that he felt like he didn't deserve....but he wanted to have all to himself.

"Your happiness is everything to me" Konoha continues, "your smile is beautiful and perfect, your hair is perfect and beautiful, you eyes are perfect and beautiful, your body is perfect, your personality perfect and beautiful."

"Even when I yell and hit you from time to time?" Semi questions with a loving smile, this alone time and reassurance is helping him out a lot......Konoha being able to help relax him and make him feel.....feel special, no one can deny the honesty in the alpha's eyes.

"Even then" Konoha chuckles, "even then I love that accept of you, your honest and abrasive, I love that."

"Will you love my body when I get bigger and bigger?" Semi questions, "with twins I'm going to getting bigger than with just one pup."

"Even then you do I will still worship the ground that you walk on" Konoha reassures with a loving smile, hands sliding down to the small stomach carrying his two sons, loving every bit of warmth that he and Semi get when they're together, their warmth a lot stronger in this moment than it has been since they let their presence be known, "they're super happy right now."

"It's because they can feel how much I love you" Semi's face beat red when Konoha looked like he was on cloud nine at hearing that, "and you're loving up on them too......so this is the happiest I've ever felt any of my little ones get."

"Oh yeah?"

Semi nods with a sad smile.

"Forever and always doll" Konoha repeats to him, "my dancing doll."

"I'm nowhere to being perfect Konoha."

"I think you're wrong" Konoha frowns as this is it.....he was about to learn his omega's pain, pecking Semi's forehead, "what's troubling you doll?"

"This is uhhh..." Semi starting to tremble a bit, Konoha wrapping his arms back around Semi's waist and pressed their bodies up against each other's again, ".....this having to do with what.....what was said about earlier...."

Konoha gulping, "about you having to live in a place where it took everything in you to make it through each and every day?"

Semi taking a shaky breath and was glad that Konoha had him in his hold, "y-yeah.....where I used to live until I....until I escaped."

This catching Konoha's attention, "escaped?" eye twitching when Semi nodded, "you were locked up?!"

"Y-Yes" Semi shedding tears as he was really about to do it, clenching onto Konoha tighter.

"By....by Tooru?"

Semi nods with a gulp, tears starting to pour out of the omegas eyes as he had a hard time looking at Konoha right now, could feel the alpha's intense gaze boring into him.

"Your own father locked you up?"

Semi nods again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Semi looking off to the side with nothing but pain in his eyes, Konoha holding onto his omega tighter as he guided the two of them around the room as the soothing music still played in the background, "yes."

"So this is what he meant at the Christmas lunch/dinner thing that we had with him" Konoha thinking back to what was all said, what was all 'hinted' at so to speak, how Semi wanted Tooru to shut his mouth up about certain things and how Tooru wanted Manabu to keep his mouth shut about certain things as well, Semi looking over to his alpha from the corner of his eyes, "when he said he was still upset that you went off like that, how he was 'sooooo happy' to have you back in his life."

"Y-Yeah, I-uh....I ran away and never looked back, haven't seen my father since I was fourteen going on fifteen since I ran away right when I turned fifteen, he was going to be visiting a little early on my birthday.....but...I couldn't...." Semi's vision being blurred when a few alphas popped into his mind that assaulted him on that day alone, his alpha blaming him for losing yet another child early that morning.....Manabu losing it on him.

"Eita!" Konoha cries out when the omega just drops to his knees and started sobbing, the sound of the broken omega making Konoha tear up as he dropped to his knees, sitting on his bottom and pulled the crying blond into his lap, rocking the omega gently, "....what couldn't you do?"

Tooru......oh god just seeing his pregnant omega in this much pain and Tooru.....Tooru seeming to have played a part in it.

This making his heart ache and made his anger towards the father of his boyfriend grow, he doesn't even know all the dirty details yet either.....so he has a feeling that Semi is going to have to hold him back.

"I couldn't stay in that hell hole until I was eighteen any longer, I don't want to go back!" Semi cries as he locks eyes with his alpha, the shear pain and intensity in the omega's eyes taking the alpha off guard, so much pain and heartache just screaming at him with his eyes alone, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!"

"Back where Eita, where did your father lock you up at doll" Konoha trying to keep himself as calm as possible as this.....this is obviously traumatizing for his beauty, how much the omega was somewhat 'fine' earlier, that just in the drop of a hat Semi was freaking out that he was going to even think about dragging him back to the hell hole, Konoha didn't even mention on taking him back there and he lost his fucking mind.

Getting even more pissed off at Tooru......he made his child....his own little fucking omega that he claims to love go through something horrible.....he put through Oikawa's own little brother through some horrible.

He's done and is probably still doing horrible things to Daishou.......if he can do it to Daishou, someone that Tooru has known and looked after since the amega was three years old.

He feels like he can do it to his own Little One.

He's getting the signs and the evidence backing up his thoughts right in front of him right now.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK! PLEASE!" Semi begs as he wraps his arms and legs around his alpha, Konoha grabbing the sobbing omega's head and buried in his nose, "PLEASE!"

"I won't make you go back" Konoha unable to help but start crying at the pain in his omega's voice, he's seen Semi break down like this......but to this extent?

Not until now.

The closest he got to this point was seeing him breakdown when Tendou nearly raped him.......

'No...' Konoha thought to himself with wide eyes as Semi was taking in as much of his scent as much as possible, one of his hands rubbing Semi's stomach to help calm the boys and Semi, Konoha's other hand gripping onto the back of the omega's top of the lingerie that he kept on in this warm room, '.....no no no no no no no no, please don't let it be true....'

Inwardly begging that Semi wasn't put through rape.....it already breaks his heart that Tobio was put through that on multiple occasions, from what he understands.....he wouldn't be surprised if Keiji was raped multiple times during his marriage to Junn, that making his heart break more for his omega friends that he considers family, his heart breaking at the rape and hell that Tooru is putting Daishou through.....now his love.....his doll....the mother of his fucking kids and the omega that he's been in love with since day one.....he knew that Tendou wasn't so nice to him during some of his and Semi's sexual interactions from what Semi has let himself tell.....

But somehow he is getting a strong feeling that what Semi is eluding to has nothing to do with Tendou.

Gritting his teeth as his hand squeezed Semi's top, unable to stop the tears as he rocks the two of them from side to side, "I won't t-take you doll."

"T-Thank you" Semi whimpers as he's holding onto Konoha for dear life, "I....just thinking about that place makes me want to hurl."

"You must be holding back on huh" Konoha giving a forced chuckle.

"Heh..." was all Semi could muster up, "....I wish I could laugh right now."

"What have I told you doll?"

"Don't hold back?"

"Exactly" Konoha placing a kiss on the omega's head, his throat hurting and his eyes stinging from trying so hard to not lose it in this moment, trying to not sob and not cry out in agony at the agony that his omega is feeling, "let me know..." grabbing Semi's cheek and nearly lost it at the bloodshot and puffy eyes, the tears that stain his cheeks, ".....let me in."

"Let you in."

"Let me know what your father did to you, why your breaking down at the mere mention of this place that has scarred you, that is making you feel the pain that I want to save you from....." placing his forehead on Semi, ".....I want to save you, I love and want to protect you and our sons, I want to have a future with you and our boys and our future children to come.....I will keep you as far away as fucking possible from this place that is hurting you, I want to help you since this is obviously your first time speaking out about it."

Semi gives a small hiccup, "you're correct about that."

"I know you love your father, it's obvious that you love Tooru despite all the things that he's done" Semi giving a small nod, happy and relieved that Konoha isn't looking at him with disgust or disappointment when he said that.....he loves his father.

He's just hurt.

Hurt and confused.

Does his father truly love him back after letting him stay in that school for fifteen years?

But he helped him through the pain....he was there when he woke up after getting his stomach pumped after trying to kill himself at thirteen.....was there to hug and comfort him.

He's so lost and confused.

Does he love him?

Or does he not?

He left him in that school.

But who would go through all that effort to be there for someone in his position if they didn't love said individual?

"He's my father....." Semi whimpers, ".....it h-hurts now that I'm trying to not avoid thinking about it" Konoha nodding as Semi speaks, "....it hurts and I'm....I'm so confused" more tears welling up in his eyes, keeping them locked onto his alphas and held onto him as tight as he could, "I love my daddy who has been there for me since day one, but I'm so confused as to why he allowed me to...." trying so hard to not hyperventilate as he keeps his eyes locked on Konoha, ".....I'm so filthy Konoha, I'm not perfect, I'm not a good person!"

"Yes you are, you're strong, I'm still right beside you."

"I'm so imperfect!"

"YOU'RE PERFECT!" Konoha raises his voice at his omega, Semi looking at him with shock on the determined look on his alpha's face as he shuts his mouth at the commanding voice, "in some eyes you might not be, but to me you are!"

"I'm nowhere near as perfect and clean as you think I am Akinori!"

"You're imperfections are perfect to me doll!" Konoha cries that makes Semi freeze on the spot, Konoha is holding back a lot right now, "you're so fucking strong since your sitting here in my lap right, right in my hold, you right here carrying our twins and I don't want anyone to mother my children except you! Quit trying to feed me reasons for me to fucking drop and break up with you!"

Semi's breath hitching.

"Because I'm not going to do that, I love you!" Konoha unable to hold back the tears from pouring down his cheeks like a waterfall, "please open up to me, it hurts to know that you've been holding back and not trusting me with your pain, your pain is my pain, you and I are one and I want to be there to take away the fucking pain and protect you from that hell hole that scarred you to the point that just thinking about it sends you into a panic!"

Semi kissing the alpha before he could even think about saying anything more, as scared as he is.....he needed to.

'I have to.....I have to do it.....I have to do it....' he tells himself as he breaks the kiss, seeing nothing but desperation in Konoha's eyes....Iwa was right.

He can see that Konoha feels like a failure, like a bad alpha since he's not sharing his pain......since he's been refusing to open up to the alpha.....Semi crying more at the thought.

Because he couldn't fucking deny it, he wasn't trusting Konoha.

And what kind of relationship do they even have if he didn't trust his alpha?

"I trust you alpha" Semi says as he intertwined their hands over his tiny stomach, feeling the love from their sons and loosen up a bit as the warmth helped calm them down just a bit....he's never seen Konoha this worked up since waking up in the hospital after the stairs incident, even before that incident he's never seen Konoha as upset as he is now.

Semi doesn't know why on earth he thinks Konoha is happy all the time, that his alpha feels no other emotion other than happiness with the occasional anger that doesn't last very long.

"I'm sorry for making you think otherwise" Semi whimpers as he kisses Konoha's forehead, Konoha giving a small smile at omega, "promise to..." Semi needing to hear it again before he spills out some of his pain, "......promise to always love me...." looking up at the alpha with a pleading expression, "....promise?"

Konoha nods and closes his eyes and kisses the omega's forehead back, "I will love and protect you and our boys" looking to meet the omega's sad eyes with his own, "I will love you always and forever doll."

 

-Flashback-

 

"Congratulations, you're number two on the most popular omega in here" Kaname says as he nervously plays with his fingers, not exactly cheerful about all of it since......well since being high up on the client lists isn't exactly a good thing, looking over to Semi who was just staring at his soup with a pissed off look on his face, his body begging......his body begging for a break from all of this abuse.

"What number are you?"

Kaname jumping a bit at the harshness in his voice although he's a bit used to it, Semi just not the happy go lucky kid that he used to be before all of this madness started......and well he can tell that Semi isn't seeing himself as rude to him since he willingly hangs out with when they're both free from their body selling duties, "ohhh, uhhh" looking up in thought since he got a peek of the list when he was in the same room with his mother when he was looking over his clipboard.....he's not been himself lately and it worries him, the fifteen year old looking over to Semi just a week away from his fifteenth birthday, "I think I was number three, so right behind you."

"Mom still number one?"

Kaname nodding his head, hating how annoyed Semi looked with Manabu, hating how the two of them are just tensioned filled right now and was just making him even more anxiety filled than he already is, placing a hand over his large pregnant stomach, being seven months along, "yeah, still number one on the client lists, you and mom keep going back and forth. But he's been holding the number one spot for over a couple of months now, so right now I guess you can say he's......he's winning?"

Semi looking over to see Kaname cringing when he said that, sighing and just placed his hand over the older omega's stomach, feeling the kick from the little one that Kaname couldn't help but grunt at the feeling.

Semi is so jealous.....Kaname is about to have his baby, he's been able to carry for this long......but he couldn't be mad at the omega before him and ruffled his hair a bit before he takes in another spoonful of his soup, "I guess he is."

"Why do you think that is?"

Both of the omegas looking up to a new person joining them for their lunch, a blond omega with black streaks through his hair, smiling at Kaname but when he turned his attention to Semi....his smile just went away.

Giving him a harsh glare.

Semi not hesitating to shoot one back at him.

"W-Why are you questioning my mom's placement Joben" Kaname questions with a nervous expression, Semi taking a sip of his soup that honestly tastes dull to him, but overall he needed something and he didn't want to hear it again how he's not eating the appropriate amount of food for his body-type or some stupid shit that Semi honestly didn't pay all that much attention to......he's not going to hesitate to get into a fight and overall he's just not in the mood and was extra irritable due to not having any pills at his disposal at this very moment.

He needed them.

He needed this fucking pain to go away......he can still feel the cum running out of his hole as if it was doing so at this very moment in the lunchroom.

He needed to forget about the baby that he just lost.....a little beta girl.....he lost his poor baby girl and it was eating him up inside that he wasn't being the perfect omega that Tooru had him trained up to be.

He just wanted this empty feeling to go away before he explodes.

'Shuta needs to fucking hurry up' Semi thinking to himself with an annoyed expression, chin resting in his palm as he kept glaring at Joben sitting across Kaname.....Kaname the sweet omega that hasn't seemed to give up on him and still hangs around him, which Semi is at least grateful.

He hates seeing the sweet omega that can't even hurt a fly get hurt, feels responsible for making sure that no one tries to hurt him when he was around.

"My mom works hard" Kaname continues, "I....I think it's obvious why he's in the number one position."

"Kaname you know I love you darling" Joben winking at the raven haired omega, Kaname blushing at the action as Semi looks between the two of them with a raised eyebrow, "your mom is Tooru's favorite."

"I doubt that" Semi grunts as the omega will throw a fit if that turns out to be true, although with how much Tooru shit talks the omega.....he fucking doubts it.

"What, number one favorite doesn't like to share Tooru's attention?" Joben feigning a pout when Semi snapped his intense eyes at the older omega with a pissed expression.

"Tooru doesn't particularly like my mom" Semi spat as he shoves a spoonful of his soup into his mouth, "you need to shut that fucking ugly ass trap known as your mouth."

Joben smirks and looks at the blond omega with dark tips with half lidded eyes, "oh honey I think the uglier mouth between the two of us is yours."

Semi's eye twitched as Kaname looks between the two of them with wide and fearful eyes, Semi saying with a low growl, "oh HONEY" Semi practically spitting out that word in disgust at the blond that he used to get along with, now this blond just treats him as if he did something to fuck him over, like he's personally offended him and it was pissing him off that he didn't know what he could have done, "you seem to forget that your mother is the fucking queen of blowjobs" Joben's smile being wiped from his face and was looking like he will attack him if he decides to bash his mother.

'Spoiled little bitch' is all Semi can think of Ranmaru's youngest omega that is in the building right now.

"And I know that big, fat and ugly ass mouth of yours is just like your mother's" Semi spat with a wild gleam in his eyes, the omega far passed the point of just sitting there and take it, he will go in attack mode and will verbally and physically attack anyone in his path that wants to start shit with him, in this damn school you either let yourself lay down and wither away, let all the awful words and actions get to you until you wither away until you're just skin and bones, or you stand up and lose yourself in this madness in order to survive.....Semi knew that he was a shadow of his former self.....he wasn't happy go lucky like he used to be before his alpha raped him at the age of eleven on their wedding night, "always sucking on alphas cock" Semi giving a sweet smile as Joben wasn't looking so smug as he was before, Semi opening his mouth and stuck his tongue out and was making jerking motions with his hand, "how all you fucking eat is cum and are nothing but a cum whore who has probably tasted every bit of alphas cum that works here and I don't doubt that you taste all your clients cum."

Joben's eye twitching at the thought, the omega not looking happy at all.

Semi seeing that the omega is looks like he wanted to cry there, Semi smiling wider before feigning a pout, "what? Too real?"

"Eita" Kaname sighs as he takes a drink of his water, "knock it off."

"No no Kaname dear" Joben putting on a fake plastic smile as he twirled his straw in his cup of water, Semi matching his plastic smile, "let him keep digging his own grave, let him be a big fucking hypocrite here since he's what" putting a hand up to his ear as Semi forced to keep his smile on his face, "number two, sometimes number one for clients?"

"Sometimes" Semi says through gritted teeth.

"And your insinuating that I'm a whore when you take it up the ass more than I can count on all my fingers in one afternoon?" quirking his eyebrow up more as his smile grew as he leaned in a little closer to Semi, still has his hand up to his ear, "your hole is shot up with way more cum than I swallow, at least alphas love my mouth and what it can do~"

"Not something that I would be proud of" Semi retorts, "whore mouth just like your mothers."

"And you're a cock slut just like yours."

"Please don't call my mother that Joben" Kaname looking hurt at the older blond's words, "my mother is a wonderful man that is just doing his job."

"Is his job being a bitch?" Semi unable to bite his tongue, Kaname looking even more hurt by those words that Joben didn't know whether to smile and agree or back up Kaname, not liking the hurt expression....sometimes forgetting the one that he has a crush on is a momma's boy through and through, and despite some arguments that he hears Kaname and Manabu get into......he can tell that there is nothing but love and respect that the raven haired omega has for his redheaded mother, "nag nag nag, bitch bitch bitch, whine whine whine, poor me poor me poor me, oh my god you're not doing something that I like so I'm going to have to slap you, blah bah blah, I should be more grateful that I don't have to do all the shit that he does with being head omega, poor me that none of my babies actually like me right now because I'm teaching them to sell their bodies just like the horrible mother that I am" Semi says with a deadpan expression that clearly shows how much he's had to hear from the redhead.

"I don't hate him" Kaname frowns as he wasn't feeling so hungry right now, pushing his food away as he looked like he was about to start crying if Semi didn't shut his mouth, "I love him and I know he loves you Semi."

"Bullshit, what kind of mother is he for giving away baby after baby, slapping his own children for minorly inconvincing him and teaching his own children how to fuck" his glare intensifying that Kaname was intimidated by, but didn't back down as he kept his eyes locked with the younger omega, "to teach other children how to fuck, don't you two realize how fucked up all of this is?"

"Fucked up but we are stuck in here, Kaname and I have to 'get used to it' since we haven't been claimed like you were before you were even ten fucking years old" Joben growls, Semi raising an eyebrow with a small frown, looking to see a depressed looking Kaname who looked like he just wanted to go back to bed for being reminded that he wasn't special or desirable enough to be claimed at all yet, that his fate is officially sealed if he doesn't get claimed in the next three years, "you at least have the knowledge that while yes this shit is fucked up, at least you can leave this fucked up world for the rest of your life and never look back, you get to never look back and be free......and that's why you royally piss me off."

Semi blinking with an unreadable expression, not knowing what emotion to pick since Joben is pissing him off and talking down to him as if he was like his fucking mother, but he has a hard time ignoring just how hurt and petrified Kaname looks knowing that this is his whole life if he's not claimed soon, "why?"

"You're fucking ungrateful."

That not sitting well with the younger blond as Kaname looked between the two of them in shock, "HUH?!"

"You're ungrateful spoiled little brat" Joben spat as he slammed his fists onto the table that made both of the younger omegas jump, other omegas eating in the cafeteria snapping their eyes over to the emotional blond with black streaks in his hair, all of them thinking that he was a lot like his mother with his emotional outbursts.....incidents like this with Joben not being uncommon, "you sulk around and act like your the only one with fucking problems, ever take a hint and actually take your head out of your own ass that maybe......JUST MAYBE YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WITH PROBLEMS YOU LITTLE FUCKING COCK SLUT!" 

"KNOCK IT OFF" one of the alpha workers shouts as he stood not too far off from their table, leaning against the wall and looking at them with sharp eyes, "I will come over there and give out a punishment and knock some points off your progress reports that Tooru won't be so happy about if you don't knock it off!"

Joben taking a deep breath as he wills away his tears, "yes alpha, promise to not cause a scene again like this" batting his eyelashes and a wink that made the alpha look away before he could fall for Joben's charms, light green eyes looking over to Semi who was still staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

"So you hate me because I can get out of here at eighteen?"

"That's not the only reason" Joben says as he takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes to keep any tears from running down his cheeks, being careful to not smear his makeup, "there are plenty of things to hate about you cock slut."

Semi giving a low growl as Kaname looked like he was about to just get up from the table and leave, looking like he was trying to not breakdown at being reminded of his future, "whore mouth."

"I find you to be ungrateful and spoiled."

"I'm not spo-"

"I beg to differ, my mom and I can see Tooru just loving up on you and letting you get away with so many fucking things that in all honesty just makes me want to strangle you to death" the older blond saying that with a big smile on his face, locking eyes with a pissed Semi and gave him a wink, "I would sleep with one eye open, I know where you sleep~"

"You don't want to go there with me" Semi growls, "I know where you sleep and can make your death look like an accident."

"I will not even hesitate to kill you in front of witnesses" Joben giggles as Kaname looks at the older male with wide eyes, the glee in the omega's eyes when he said that looking eerily familiar, smile manic-like and the honesty in the omega's eyes was scary, "I will take joy in being locked up in solitude with a big smile on my face as long as I get relive in my mind about how I choke the ever living shit out of you and see the light in your eyes go out right in front of me over and over again....." manic smile growing that it took Semi all he could to not show that this older omega is actually freaking him out a bit, not to say that he was scared of him.....just in this moment he can just see the pure honesty in the eyes, smile and words of this omega that he will not hesitate to kill him in the middle of the night with a big smile on his face.

That hurting more......this adding to the pain.

Joben used to be a sweetheart, all smiles that were cute and adorable with chubby little cheeks that one can just pinch.

Now he's like a spawn of Satan himself who goes out of his way to hurt others and really only seems to have a soft spot for very few people, one of them being Kaname.....then again Joben has always seemed to have a soft spot for him even when they were little.

Just thinking back to how much has changed, the sweet ones that aren't so sweet anymore.

Ones that were once strong now weak.

Some of the ones who used to be perceived to be weak are now the predators waiting to dig their teeth and claws into whoever gets in their way.

Ones that once were happy are now angry.....angry and just begging to be free from this hell.

A person that he used to call his best friend.....someone that he used to say 'I love you' and would say back.....he honestly would kill him without a second thought.

"Joben please don't say stuff like th-"

But Semi can honestly say that he got joy insulting the bitch who decided to turn on him due to petty jealousy.

"And I would love to see tears rolling down your face when I see you take a drink of a water or juice that I poisoned with the pills that I have to take...." Semi returning the manic smile, Kaname hating how intimidating the two of them looked while threatening to kill each other and mean every word, Joben leaning in as his smile grew with every word coming out of Semi's mouth, ".....I will stalk up on them and they won't check to see that I hid it under my tongue since I usually am very good with taking my medication....I will crush the fuck ton that I stalked up and pour it into a drink that I will make sure goes straight to you, and I know my way around this fucking place and I know how to work these horny motherfuckers.....so the drink WILL get to you-"

Joben's crazed smile growing wider.

"-And I will be right there to watch you fucking drink it, see you try to point to me and try to convince people that I did it, but you will be consumed by the pills that I put in there, that I will make sure that you overdose and never wake up. I will act like an innocent bystander and only call out for help until it is too late for you to be saved" Semi leaning in closer to Joben as his manic smile grew along with Joben's, "I will be the last face you see before you die, me smiling at your misery will be the last fucking thing you see."

"Oh yeah?" Joben challenged.

"Yeah" Semi challenges back.

"Such a pussy way of trying to take someone out" Joben chuckles, "I would like my victim to be screaming and begging.....I want to hear them in pain....." leaning in and softly pecks Semi on the lips and brushed some of the shocked younger omega's hair off to the side, Kaname just looking sick to his stomach by all of this and stood up, making his way out of the cafeteria as he was about to cry his eyes out as the two blonds with unique hair still are threatening each other, the two of them not noticing the sad and overwhelmed omega leave, "I want you screaming.....I want to see you and everyone see you fucking suffer you little bitch."

"I'm already suffering enough" Semi grunts through gritted teeth, hating how he can feel the omega's hot breath on his ear, "like you said I will be out here in three years, then you won't have to deal with me anymore."

"Oh I want to make sure that you're dead, you're not going to make it out alive" Joben's crazed smile growing as he latches his hand on Semi's wrist, Semi giving a small whine as he struggles to break from the older omega's harsh hold, "you......why you, why is it always you that gets it easier?!"

Semi being able to feel the pain shoot throughout his body from all the alphas that used him, being able to feel the hits.....the unwanted advances....he needed Tooru again......Semi trying his best to not completely lose it and was breathing heavily, feeling the omega's claws digging deeper that it punctured his skin and started bleeding, "I don't get it easier you dumbass!"

"I don't believe you prissy stuck up bitch that just loves to being fucked" Joben giggles as his nails dug deeper, Semi's eyes narrowing as he couldn't hold back a pained grunt as more blood trickled down his arm, "fucked up the ass.....but yet so fucking useless."

"What do you mean by that?" Semi growls as he struggles to get out of Joben's hold, keeping his eyes locked on the crazed omega.

"Because what use do you have if you keep losing baby after baby after baby?"

That hitting Semi harder than being called any name under the sun.....eyes watering as he growled louder.

"Too real?" Joben mocked with a pout, seeing his lips twitching up in amusement in the younger omega's pain.

That was too below the belt, out of everyone Joben should know better.....he should fucking know better, he's seen his mother sink into a depression after losing a child a couple of years back and can see what kind of pain that can cause to the mother of the child, hell he saw what pain it caused Joben to lose a baby sister through that process. After so many years of losing his little pups and feeling like a shit omega for not being able to do the one thing that he was even bred to do in the first place, the perfect omega that Tooru thought that he was going to be falling apart.....being mocked.

God he was desperately needing those pills.....he can feel the dark and empty feeling that haunts him want to take over.

His left eye twitching, whole body flinching as he bares his dangerous canines at the smug blond......he wanted to wipe that smug look off of this bitch's face.

He fucking hated it.

He fucking hates this fucking bitch.

"Let me kill you Eita, you're embarrassing yourself with your pointless efforts to be a mother" Joben giggles as he continues to dig into Semi's arm, his other hand playing with the younger omega's, twirling his finger through a strand, "I don't understand why Tooru keeps playing favorites with you, must also be embarrassing knowing that you're failing the only person that can even stand you."

"You know what's embarrassing Joben?"

"What is?" the omega questions back with a big smile.

"How your mother seemed to have fucked up himself."

That not making the omega happy, "my mother has done nothing to embarrass himself, so you better watch your mouth."

"Oh maybe he just had an off day when you were conceived" Semi looking over to the older blond with a snarl, his naturally beautiful green eyes darkening and pupils dilating, "you should have been the one sperm that should have been swallowed."

"You....I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" before the alpha that threatened him earlier could reach them in time, Joben lunged at Semi from across the table and raised his fists while still wearing a manic smile and laughing like a maniac, Semi being able to see the omega is clearly out of his mind and lost in whatever is deeply troubling him, repeatedly hitting the younger omega bellow him until an alpha ripped the crazed omega off of him, Joben not going down without a fight and was screaming as he struggled against the alphas to reach Semi laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling as everyone watched Joben finally snapping, "I WILL KILL THE BITCH, I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT GO OUT IN HIS EYES" Semi's head throbbing, feeling blood pouring down his nose, his lip busted open, bruised cheek and could feel his right eye throbbing when the omega socked him, the injured omega sitting himself up as he couldn't hold back the tears.....tears from the pain he was feeling physically, mentally and emotionally.....but what hurt....despite what was said between the two.

This is his childhood friend having a complete meltdown right in front of him.

This omega once a complete sweetheart, one that tried on dresses with him when they were little, being able to see the memory flash through his mind of the omega smiling and being able to hear his adorable giggles as he twirled and posed in front of the mirror, Joben holding and laying down next to him with Kaname when he first entered his heat and was crying since he thought that he was dying. Joben cried when he thought he was dying.......now here is this beautiful fifteen year old that was highly intelligent and had looks that many alphas drooled over.....here is this beautiful wreck who just snapped. Joben was still struggling in the hold of many alphas, still trying to attack him, still seeing that manic smile on his face....although he was crying. So many tears running down his beautiful face as he kept on the manic smile and couldn't stop laughing, laughing and screaming.

Meltdowns weren't uncommon, people can only take so much of something before they break down crying and swinging, although there was usually a lot more crying than there was swinging. Omegas not getting along in this place was sadly too common, the spat between him and Joben was something that has happened multiple times throughout the years and omegas getting into verbal and physical fights happened everyday, omegas can be very vindictive and catty and to most omegas that come to give into this way of life since it helped provided them with a purpose....well they saw this as a competition. They wanted to be the best, they wanted to be the ones alphas pick so they can be fucked and feel like they matter, feel like they're loved in that moment.

So they can be vicious.

Joben.....he's heard from Kaname and from what he's witnessed....he's had a hard time adjusting. He may wear a smile and seem like he's on top of things, apparently behind closed doors he can be heard crying, screaming and his mother having to comfort and talk him off the ledge.

He feels bad that he didn't try to help him, acted like a bitch back to the one person that he used to call his best friend who was clearly crying out for help.....hell he found Kaname freaking out and be around Joben as much as he could when rumors went around that Joben was next on the list of killing himself, that some omegas have this sick game of predicting on who was going to off themselves or just be found dead of heartbreak.....bets would be made.

Scary thing is.....is that they're normally accurate, not one hundred percent.....but when you find out who is on the list.....the person more often than not is found dead.

He feels like even more of a horrible and disgusting person to not even try and reach out to the troubled omega, Semi has been put through so much, taking so much pills to dull the pain, distracted and trying to survive himself that he forgets that he's not the only one.

"HE NEEDS TO DIE" Joben cries out as he starts to laugh less and less, the tears come pouring down more and more, Semi locking eyes with the desperate look in the omega's eyes.....taken back by all the pain that is screaming out at him, "I NEED TO KILL HIM, I NEED TO!"

Semi unable to stop all this pain and guilt from hitting and beating him down, starting to breakdown on the spot seeing Joben like this.

"I NEED HIM TO, I NEED HIM TOO!"

Semi trying to fight off the emotions that he felt when he tried to kill himself at thirteen, wondering if Joben would truly be happier and better off if he were dead......Semi crying harder as he felt more guilt starting to eat at him now more than ever.....knowing when Joben snapped when he told the omega is a mistake.....that the older omega was more than likely fighting off the feelings of wanting to die himself.

Seeing an alpha coming up to Joben with a sharp needle, Joben's eyes widening and many of the omegas witnessing this meltdown covering up their mouths as this was heartbreaking for them to watch as well, Joben snapping his head around and Semi looking over to see Ranmaru and Kaname being held back as they were trying to run to the screaming omega, Kaname balling his eyes out and crying out for Joben, Ranmaru screaming in anger and Shinobu having to hold the omega from hitting the alpha and getting himself into trouble, the mother demanding to hold his crying baby boy, seeing the beautiful blond that Joben looked so much like fighting off tears as he was getting pissed that he couldn't reach his distressed child. Seeing that there was someone else that was fighting to get to the broken blond losing it in front of him as well.....alpha was all that he could pick up, but he was being held back and being shoved out of the room as he demanded to comfort the distressed beauty.

"Eita are yo-" Semi hearing one of the few voices that he didn't even want to hear, snapping his body away as Manabu tried to place a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the redhead as he pushes himself up and sped his way through the crowd on the opposite side of Joben, leaving Manabu standing there with a hurt expression and looked like he was about to cry as the conversation between him and Takeshi still tormenting him.

Semi slamming his hand over his ears as he heard Joben's screaming become louder, knowing that they managed to get the needle in him, hearing the omega cry out, "MOMMY, I NEED MY MOMMY!"

Semi choking out a sob.

"KANAME!"

Semi unable to stop himself from sobbing, the dark thoughts.....the darkness just wanting to consume him completely.

"BIG BROTHER!!"

He needed those pills.....this is becoming too much for him as he set himself against a wall after he walked out of the cafeteria and a couple of halls down, still covering his ears and slid himself onto his bottom while balling his eyes out.

Being able to hearing Joben calling out to Ranmaru, just wanting his mommy......that's all he wanted.

Joben is just fifteen years old.....he's still only a child.

Semi letting out a frustrated and pain filled cry at the thought.

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

-Flashback-

 

Semi laid in his bed in his room......trying to rid the whole event from the day before from his mind.....just needing....just needing to have those fucking pills now. Whole body trembling badly to the point that the large king sized bed that he shares with his alpha was shaking and the headboard lightly hitting the wall, sweating profusely, has been vomiting on and off all day that he's had to eat a mint after round of vomiting so that was his mouth didn't taste disgusting to clients, knows that he's been lucky that he's been able to hold back the vomiting during his time with clients since that would not end well for him.....would certainly make Tooru upset to hear that his 'star omega' vomited during sex. Head pounding that didn't help the nausea, dizziness and overall need to have the pills at any cost otherwise he feels like he's going to die, he's lucky that he doesn't have anymore clients for another couple of more hours, because he doesn't think that he could be with any of them and perform correctly with the hell that is going on with his body right now, happy that his alpha isn't going to be here until later tonight....so that gives him at least a little bit of relief. Almost completely naked except for his white bra over his tiny and nearly flat chest, also wearing white underwear......saying that they only wear white, unless requested differently by a client, so that when they become wet under an alpha's thumb it will boost that ego of an alpha, white so it can been seen so easily.

'You wet just for me baby boy?'

Semi groans at the voice of an alpha earlier that day, placing his hands over his eyes and couldn't hold back his tears, being able to feel those fingers of the disgusting pervert as he play with his hole and smeared all of his slick all over him.

'God Tooru wasn't kidding when he said that you're something special.'

Semi taking a shaky breath as he didn't......he didn't even want to think that Tooru would actually say that about him to an alpha client.....

He knew why initially, he's come to learn from the conversations that alphas and betas have in here about the brunette alpha, through some of the things that Tooru has said in their alone time....he's learned that Tooru is a businessman. It's his job after inheriting the school from his father to sell omegas, he's supposed to work for all the alphas and betas that come in for his services, to please them and make them like him....take him seriously. So Semi didn't expect Tooru to really avoid talking about him, he either number one or number two omega to be fucked, so it would be weird that Tooru would not try to make good selling points about him to attract more customers.

Did Semi like it?

Semi despised being in bed with alpha after alpha, most omegas at this point after being sold for so many years would just bend over backwards for alphas to fuck them, even if they didn't enjoy it, they would still just lay there and take it. Semi has admitted to himself that he fell into that loop for a short period of a time, but the result of that is that he tried to kill himself.......he couldn't stand to sit there and be a sex slave without wanting to die, so he's 'fighting back' in a sense, he's refusing to let himself be consumed, he's angry, he's hurt and the pills are the only thing keeping himself from falling off the deep end again.......there are so many things going on and it's overwhelming him.....he doesn't understand how Kaname is slowly just laying down and taking it.

Shinobu did it after some time, he's seen to have weight problems and either is too 'big' or too small....all that negative talk about his body and Semi wonders how the older omega was able to take it......Semi knew he wouldn't be able to take any of that without losing more of his mind than he already has.

Apparently his birth mother did the same, just took it after a period of time.

Manabu apparently did the same.

They all just simply accepted their fates after a period of time and he didn't understand it......he didn't like the feeling of being restrained, didn't like the feeling of being forced into something. He's been doing this since he was eleven years and he's less than a week away from his fifteenth birthday, it's been nearly four years of being forced to do many sexual acts with his alpha, alphas and betas at the school and alpha and beta clients, sure he's had a few moments with Kaname that were intimate, but literally besides his heats and being with Kaname here and there......he was being raped over and over again. He's only been able to get 'into it' and cumming was due to the fact that he would fantasize, he just fantasized about what he would love in an alpha.

Blond hair.

Dark eyes.

An amazing body.

A smile that can be seen as sexy.....but can come across as adorable when not in a sexual situation.

He's found red hair on alphas to be sexy......but he's been more attracted to blonds more than redheads.

Fantasizing has been the only thing that keeps him from breaking down and not getting hard during a sexual interaction.

But fantasizing can only get him so far without breaking down at the end of the day when he lets it hit him how disgusting he is to be fucked so much, that there is nothing clean about him in the slightest.

That there is no future for him......this is where he thinks Joben is wrong. Once he's eighteen.....although he does get out of this god forsaken place, he's going to be leaving and living with the alpha that raped and took his innocence, he's married and the marriage was consummated the night of their wedding.......even though he still gets called Semi Eita by the majority of the people in this school, since he's married and his alpha thought it would be a wonderful idea for him to carry on the last name that he came to know.

Just like he hates the fucking first name alpha, Akuma.

He hated the fucking last name Numai.

He wanted to be himself as Semi Eita.

But the sad reality of it all is that he's fucking Numai Eita.

Semi just wanted to get the fuck out of here, giving out a couple of coughs and groaned at the pain and cravings that his body is begging for in this moment, wondering when in the hell is Shuta going to fucking come in and give him what he needs so he can forget about everything and prepare himself for not losing his mind for when he has to go back to clients and wait for his alpha to come back and prepare dinner and.....well get violated yet again.

Whimpering and crossing his legs at the thought.

"Numai Eita, I'm here" as if right on cue the beta opens the door to his room, Semi's eyes snapping his tear stained eyes on him, the brunette beta closing and locking the door to the omega's room, opening his lab coat and took out a packet of pills to last the omega a good while as long as he managed himself, which the beta knew that with the addiction and the blond's reaction to not having them for a certain period of time is a clear indication that the omega was doing the opposite of managing.

He licked his lips at the broken beauty laying out almost completely naked in front of him; not that he completely minded.

He gets something out of this and the fourteen year old does too.

The omega gets the pills that he got himself hooked on after his suicide attempt, and he gets to sleep with the beauty as payment for him risking his ass to give Tooru's favorite omega the abundance of pills........he's got family members that are doctors and depending on what store he goes to, the location and in disguise, since he's an Elite and will be recognized, he can easily get pills himself when he can't get any from said family members. They aren't as strong as the ones he gets from his family, but he buys more and keeps the medical area stocked up so Tooru or anyone else doesn't catch on since they do keep records of that shit and what they have in stalk.

 

Tooru keeping literally everything on record, sometimes even the tiniest of things, but he can get over the little extra effort he goes through to get the pills since Tooru was a hell of a lot more organized than Orochi.

Unable but to give a small shiver at the thought of that creepy ass alpha......Tooru may give off a creepy vibe here and there when he gets into his sadistic modes, but his creepiness and erreiness levels never were as prominent as the raven haired alpha, the once great Elite Oikawa Orochi that passed away a couple of months after his wife Oikawa Tukiko passed away. He's seen and talked to her while they were both with Elites during their event that usually the President and the heads of the Powerhouse family hosts and put together......and boy is she a bit.....cold. She knew how to be pleasant, but like Orochi who can come off as creepy to people that he's not bothering to charm into thinking he's god's gift to the earth, when Tukiko wasn't working her same magic that her husband does when he wants to come off pleasant......she comes off very cold.

Cold.

Honest.

Blunt.

If she doesn't have to worry about ruining her image, she can be a vindictive woman who will not hesitate to use underhand tactics......which he's not going to say this to Tooru's face, but damn he's a lot like her in that aspect.....although Tooru, and again he's never going to say this to Tooru's face since he knows he will be asking for trouble, Tooru is a lot more subtle and devious like his father. He's intelligent like his mother and father, but he's not as hot headed as his mother and is patient like his father. But seeing his mother's explosive nature when she lets everyone see the true nature of her rage, Tooru took that straight from her, Tooru is normally very good at keeping himself in check and knows how to put on that smile can make any gender run to the end of their chain and bark, his anger is violent and explosive like hers when he loses it.....he's never seen Orochi up and screaming when he shows that he's angry, his expression gets cold and he's a lot more sadistic then he already is when pissed.....which if sadistic tendencies are passed down......then he guesses that Tooru got that from the one man that he despises the most. He doesn't know how many times he's had to see Orochi give his wife the death glare when out of public view and coldly berating her when the female beta wanted to get worked up in public for the cameras to see, how she would be screaming at him and he wouldn't hesitate to remind her that if she kept this shit up....then he would divorce her and make her lose all the fame the 'dramatic fame whore', as Orochi put it, that she craved from the public, make her look bad in the public eyes, which the family that she was raised in would disown her for making their family look bad by pissing off a Powerhouse member.....and the head of his Powerhouse family at that.

The other threat that would follow with the divorce, since he told her that no one would give a damn about her once she wasn't married to the Powerhouse Elite, would be that her ass would be sent back to the school that she was bought from. She was born in there and was adopted by her real father when she was a couple of months old, he didn't know how she learned that she was from the school, from Orochi himself more than likely, but that fact wasn't a hundred percent confirmed, probably devastated her to know that she's been in the dark about her real mother, since normally children who were born and taken out of the school never know who their real mother is and is usually falsely led to believe that their mother......isn't their real mother. Orochi must have told her all that goes on in there, or at least enough to know that she would rather be soaking up the fame and stay on the leash that Orochi has her on and convince herself that her husband loves her.....when that is the opposite, rather than be forced to have sex with others.

Orochi was a horndog......and that was putting it lightly.......just like with Tooru, he doesn't even fucking know how many omegas and betas that the pervert slept with before he died.

Although he thinks it's a bit sad that Tooru has met and knows his mother's family, well they're his family too, that she didn't meet since she refused to even be close to this place. She looked a lot like them and even Tooru said the same thing when it came time for him to learn that he had a grandmother, that passed away before Tukiko passed away, cousin and his cousin's kids in here.

 

"S-Shuta" the beta being snapped out of his thoughts, not realizing that he zoned out there for a moment, walking over to Semi reaching out for him with a desperate look in his beautiful intense brown eyes, the beta squatting to be eye level with the younger male, seeing how red and sweaty the omega is, placing his hand over his forehead and felt it burning, how hard he was trembling.....seeing the omega's eyes locked on the white bag filled with pills, "p-please."

"That's what happens when you take too much and go overboard all the time with the pills Eita" Shuta gently scolds as he leans forward and brushed the leftover strands that were stuck to the omega's sweaty forehead off to the side, the omega looking at him with wide eyes, "you run out quicker than I can stock up on and your left to suffer with the withdrawal symptoms until I can come to you to give you the pills.....well normally you come to me..." looking a little irritated at the blond that made the fourteen year old flinch, "....since you know you coming to me is a lot less suspicious since I give you your pills that your SUPPOSED to take before you pleaded with me over and over and over again about how you will be my little secret slut, which you know Tooru will kick my ass if he were to know about this."

Semi gulps with a nod, knowing Tooru isn't a huge fan with his workers sleeping with the omegas, that unless they pay and set up a time to fuck the omega that they're attracted to, then they weren't allowed to touch.....even Yahaba Shuta that was practically second in command of this place, "I-I know.....he won't be happy with you..."

"And you, I'm not the only one at risk here" Shuta sighs as he sits himself on the edge of the bed, lightly tracing his fingers over the omega's delicious curves that can drive a lot of alphas insane, although the one omega that he can say that he's attracted to more over Semi is Kaname.....now that's a sweet face and a nice body on him, super skinny but has a little more meat on him than his stick thin mother, who he's paid have sex with the beauty on multiple occasions and boy.....he's earned that number one spot, but there was something about the adorable and innocent looking Kaname that just drives him up the wall and pops a boner every time he looks at him, Semi has more of a mature look to him that, while hot to him, he's not Kaname and both have a different look about them, lips twitching up when Semi let out a small shiver at his touch, "Tooru would be so disappointed in you if he learns what his favorite little omega is doing behind his back.....being such a ruler breaker.....you're normally so good about doing what you're told."

Semi clenched his eyes shut gave a small whine as he didn't need to be reminded about how much Tooru will throw a fit if he finds out about this, the one person that he feels like he can lean on that wasn't Kaname......who is there for him all the time, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Too late to apologize with a simple 'sorry' little Eita" Shuta coos as he leans down to capture the omega's lips, Semi forcing himself to stay put and not shove the brunette off of him, kissing the beta back, Shuta pulling away and gives him a sweet smile as his fingers were still running up and down the younger man's curves, "you know exactly what kind of payment I require from you."

Semi fighting off the pounding in his head and forced himself to hold back the bile that was threatening to come out, "y-yes beta" feeling sick to his stomach and had to bite back his shame when he slides his hand up the older man's thigh and palming the bulge, Shuta clearly aroused and let out a small gasp at the omega's actions, "this what you want?"

"You are always straight to the point" Shuts chuckles as he pecks the omega's cheek, locking eyes with each other, "you know what I want you to do first."

"C-Can I have a few p-pills?" Semi whines as he tries to fight back the headache, Shuta cocking his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, a few tears running down Semi's cheeks as he really needed to get rid of this pain.....he can feel the darkness wanting to take over again, squeezing the bulge a bit that made the beta moan, "p-please! I'm....I'm hurting please" more tears pouring down his cheeks, leaning up and sat himself in the beta's lap, grinding down on him that Shuta threw his head back and loudly moaned at the expert hips rolled on his cock, Semi devouring the older man's neck as Shuta got to work and in one flick of the wrist he unhooked the omega's tiny strapless bra, tossing it off to the side and cupped the tiny breasts, squeezing and teasing his nipples.

Semi letting out a cry and locked eyes with the aroused beta, Shuta cupping the blond's cheeks and slammed his lips on his, Shuta deep kissing the omega and flipped the two of them in the middle of him stuffing his tongue down his throat, Semi's back now on the bed, Shuta on top of him grinding their clothed cocks against each other's, both moaning into each other's mouths as Shuta was getting more and more heated by the seconds with the blond beauty under him. Semi snapping his head to the side as he was wanting to have the pills NOW, desperately needing them right this second so he can be able to 'live' with himself and the shameful acts that he's putting himself through just so he can carry on an habit that he knows isn't good for him.....he knows it isn't, but when he's by himself and he can't see Tooru or Kaname......he can at least lay in bed and sleep or be able to push back the harsh dark feelings and feel.....feel numb.

He would rather feel numb and be fucked, since he knows he has no choice to be fucked, then be sober and feeling every bit of every strong emotions of his hit him over and over constantly until he just wants to hit someone and go die in a corner somewhere.

He really needed these things.

Sobbing as Shuta didn't look too happy that he broke the kiss that the beta was really seeming to get into, holding back another case of vomiting at the feeling of the older male's tongue claiming every bit of his mouth, "S-S-Shuta please...." the omega sobbing harder as looked over to the pills that were laying within hands reach of where he was laying on bed, reaching out for it when the beta let out a growl and slapped the omega's hand harshly that resulted in Semi crying out in pain, "p-plea-"

The omega being cut off when Shuta's hand grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked it back harshly, the omega looking up in horror at the pissed off look on the beta's face, crying harder at the pain that shot through his body that didn't help with the pain that he's suffered from Joben the day before when he lost all sense of reality, "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I-I need-" looking over to the pills from the corner of his eyes, looking over to Shuta as his breath started to quicken, "I-I'm hurting Shuta!"

"Hurting where exactly?" the beta questions with an annoyed look that makes Semi feel.....well makes him feel pathetic and overall worse, "you're not pregnant since you lost that child a couple of weeks ago, which you know your alpha is starting to get irritated by it" the beta's eyes darkening, ".....still not happy that you lost my child, my child that was in you.....third time Eita."

Semi shrinking into himself as he was being shamed even more for not being able to produce any children, placing a hand over his flat stomach and he just felt.....he felt so hollow.

Being able to feel his alpha beating the crap out of him after he miscarried a couple of weeks ago, being told how pathetic he was......how he's spent all this money on him and wasn't getting the results that he wants, that he was treating him harsher and fucking him more frequently......which is right when he wakes up in the morning and at night, and on days that Akuma isn't going in for work he's literally fucking him over and over all day just to make sure he was keeping him filled up....that he was going to give him a fucking baby.....or that the two of them were really going to have problems. Tooru calling him on days that he can't come to the school to encourage him that that he will have the baby that he dreams, that he can do it and has complete faith in him......that he was his raising star, his shining bright star that was going to be an amazing momma to his future children and that they were going to have an amazing life when he's able to come to the outside......that he was looking up to the stars on the outside world and was talking to the little angels in the sky.

'Why can't I be out there and talk to them Tooru' was all he could think, he couldn't open his mouth and he didn't know if it was something that Tooru was making up to make him feel better or if he was actually talking to them.

Told him that they are sweet and beautiful stars.

They were always so happy to talk to him.

That they were cheering for their mommy to have their little brother and sister.

That they light up the whole night sky and come in various colors.....all so beautiful.....he was wanting to see them.

He misses their warmth.....he misses their happiness when inside of him, they were all so unique and lovely to him, he wanted to hug every single one of them and never let them go.

They're so far away......he honest to god tried to forget them in the beginning, tried to make it easy on himself that they're some place better so he doesn't need to cry every waking moment....but they haunt his dreams, he misses their love.

He tried to forget them.

But without them......he just felt nothing.

'Why did you leave me' Semi inwardly questions, 'why did you leave me here by myself?!'

He can still see them, pictured what they looked like......but they always fade away and he's left to indulge in his pills just so he can make it through the rest of the day.

It's his fault, it's all his fault that he's not being a good omega and being able to produce kids. Joben can, Kaname can, Shinobu can, all of the other omegas around his age can fucking produce kids, yet he's one of the rare oddities in this school that hasn't popped out a fucking kid yet at his age.

He can hear them all laughing at him.

Hear what a pathetic piece of shit that he is.

That he's not so perfect and how they're so happy to see the mighty fall.

Saying that they can't wait for Tooru to just dump him....how they can't wait to see if he can actually accomplish something in his life and see if his second attempt at suicide will actually be successful.

He's heard that they're considering on putting him on the list, he knows that they're putting Joben on the list as well again, although he can't blame them for thinking so since that was.....that was a scary meltdown, seeing all the pain in the omega's eyes looking straight at him. In Joben's mind he knew that the omega thinks that him being dead will solve all of his problems.....he didn't know what problems. Other than the to of them bitching and insulting each other a lot, and him making a comment that he's still reeling over on how Joben's conception was a mistake, he honestly didn't know what he even did.....but somehow he deserves to die regardless.

"I'm sorry beta" Semi whimpers as his hair was yanked more to the side, "I....I didn't mean to lose her!"

"You know you say that a lot Eita, you keep saying that next child will be born and that you will make sure of it" frowning in disapproval, "failing Eita, what's happening to you? You used to be such a good little omega and was able to do everything that you put your mind to, you're an intelligent person Eita."

Semi unable to stop his tears from coming down harder, starting to hyperventilate at being told he's being a failure at the one thing he was supposed to do, "I-I'm trying my best, I kept it a secret that me baby girl is actually yours and not Akuma's, I did everything possible...." cupping the beta's cheek, "....I miss her so much! She was a sweet baby girl who deserved to live, she deserved to have a shot at life!"

"Yet she didn't because she passed away Eita, she's not here anymore and this is really upsetting" Shuta sighs as he grabs the pills and tossed them off the bed, Semi's eyes widening as he was about to lean up to grab them when Shuta yanked his head back down harshly to keep his back on the bed, Semi crying out in pain and didn't help the pounding in his head, unable to hold back anymore and vomited all over the two of them, Shuta shouting out in disgust as Semi shot up from the bed and ran over to the toilet in his little bathroom, although that didn't stop him from getting it on his bed, floor and trailed al the way to the toilet. Semi balling his eyes out as he vomited in the toilet, this adding to his humiliation as this.....he's never thrown up on someone before in a sexual situation like this before, and on someone that can REALLY fuck him over than he already is, someone that has the pills that he desperately needs.

"You LITTLE BITCH!" Shuta yanking his hair and ripped him away from the toilet as soon as the fourteen year old stopped vomiting, dragging the beauty out of the bathroom by his hair as the omega squirmed in his hold cried harder.....humiliated......so fucking humiliated, throwing him to the ground close to here the vomit on the floor is, Semi burying his face in his hands and continued to cry as Shuta kept yelling at him, "YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING DISGUSTING WHAT YOU JUST DID IS?!"

Semi just shaking his head as he couldn't stop the tears.

"LOOK UP FROM AND LOOK AT THE FUCKING FLOOR AND WHAT YOU JUST FUCKING DID! LOOK!" Shuta yanking the omgea's hair that made the younger male immediately obey, "LOOK AT IT!"

"I SEE IT!" Semi cries out as he felt like he was wanting to vomit again, "I SEE IT I SEE IT I SEE IT!"

"YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING THAT IS?!" Shuta loudly growls as he dug into the omega's pain and humiliation even more, "YOU KNOW NO ONE HAS EVER DONE THAT TO ME EVER!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I HAVEN'T FELT GOOD ALL DAY AND YOU PULLED MY HAI-"

"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT?!" Shuta looking even more pissed and didn't give Semi a chance to rephrase what he said, leaning down and bit harshly on the omega's right ear that resulted in an agonizing scream, the beta shoving his fingers in the omega's mouth to muffle his scream to keep him from attracting any potential attention, blood being drawn as he sunk his teeth in more, Semi clenching his eyes shut and struggled in his hold, the stench making his need to vomit stronger, "OH-HO BITCH, DO YOU REALIZE HOW STUPID YOU ARE TO BLAME ME?!"

"VERY STUPID!" Semi cries out after Shuta unlatched his teeth from the omega's throbbing and bleeding ear, hyperventilating and desperately trying to not vomit again.

"Very stupid indeed" Shuta looking down to his clothes with a pissed off look, hating how dirty he is and how bad he smells.......but looking at the young omega on the floor with only his underwear on.......how submissive he is being in this moment, Semi is normally take charge and normally isn't a crying mess with their interactions, which means that the withdrawal symptoms are really getting to him and makes him more desperate for the pills that he so desires, wouldn't be surprised that he's still shaken up from being attacked by Joben. Semi is one that normally, when it comes to omegas at least since the omega knows better than to try and slap an alpha and beta in this place, Semi has always been one to have the upperhand in a fight, he's always got the strong right hook that no one would suspect an omega to have, he's mostly strong willed and refused to be seen as a pushover to other omegas in this place, sure rumors and hateful words get spread about the crying beauty bellow him, but literally every omega in this place will always have harsh words and rumors spread about them.....it's if you make yourself stand out from the other omegas as head of the pack. Make yourself out to be the head of the pack in this place then no one will go farther than shit talking you, Semi had made that clear when he was eleven when he snapped at a female omega during a dance lesson, has continued that streak ever since.......well except Joben and Ranmaru, those two are some of the most abrasive and not in the least bit shy of people that he's ever met in his life and knew......boy all the Akaashi's were the same in that aspect.

While many people have dared to try and challenge Semi, they've all lost.

Ranmaru never laid his hands on Semi shockingly, but he's made sure that Semi and Manabu knew that he hated the two of them and always have.......jealousy was all he can think of.

Joben is the only one that has took Semi down and got a few good hits on him........Shuta pursing his lips as he knew Tooru wasn't happy to hear that, but due to him being unable to come by the school due to having events on the outside world, which Shuta knew ahead of time since he's covering and doing some of Tooru's work in his stead and is getting paid extra for doing a lot more work than usual, he talked to Semi on the phone in Tooru's office where he monitored him so he didn't try to get into anything that Tooru didn't want him to get into, he didn't hear what all Tooru said but he knew that he was being sweet with his favorite omega in the school.

Then again if your making him a lot of money and being extremely obedient to the sadistic brunette alpha, of course he's going to be sweet on you and treat you as if he actually gave two shits about you. He liked Tooru and he is one of the younger alpha's best friends, hell he had to be if Tooru is entrusting him with all the shit that he does in this place, but he knew the younger brunette is a sadistic and selfish person. He had his genuine nice moments and gave a lot away to charities out his own free will, he knew there were two reasons behind that, one being genuine and actually wanting to help, but of course that leaves the underlying motive of him doing it so public for everyone to see him doing so to come off more likeable.

Seiji does the exact same fucking thing, although Seiji did it before Tooru decided to be more public about his donations.

Shuta shook his head to rid the thoughts of the two intimidating and sadistic alphas, feeling disgusting with all the vomit on him, "you know what happens to dogs when they piss and shit in the house when they know better?"

Semi shook his head as be trembled on the cold tiled floor, hand cupping his bleeding ear, eyes staring at the ground with wide and fearful eyes......Shuta just did that......he just bit him.

First he calls him a bad omegas for not being able to carry babies the full nine months.......now he just bit his ear for taking his comment the wrong way, really not liking where this is going next, "n-no, I don't know beta."

"Well" Shuta starts off as he grabs a handful of the omega's hair again that Semi clenched his eyes and gritted his teeth to bite back another cry that wanted to escape his throat, the beta sitting on his knees and gives a smile, "look at me."

Semi immediately obeying as he slowly opened them, his vision a little blurred due to all the tear welling up in his eyes.

"Good little boy" Shuta chuckles, "now, do you know what I do to bad dogs who make a mess necessarily?"

"N-No..."

"Well you're the dog in this situation babe" Shuta starts to explain as he eyes the omega's desirable skinny and curvy figure, "out on all fours and obeying me like the bitch you are......you know that's what they call female dogs."

"B-Bitch?" Semi looking at the beta with wide eyes when the older male nodded, ".....but I'm not a girl."

"Oh I know you are, you got a cock" pulling down Semi's underwear to reveal the member pop out for the beta to eye hungerly, reaching out and lightly traced his fingertips along his cock, Semi tensing up and bit back a moan, "of course not as big as an alphas or betas cock will ever be.....you male omegas having cocks is a bit pointless to me."

Semi starting to feel even more insecure at that, "how so?"

"Well cocks are meant to stick up someone's hole or vagina" Shuta says as he lightly traced his fingernail over to the omega's hole, harshly jamming in three fingers at the same time that Semi couldn't hold back a cry, whole body convulsing and was forced to stay on his hands and knees due to Shuta keeping him in place, feeling the beta's nails roughly stretching him out and felt.....really having to hold himself back from crying since he swears the nails are clawing at him from the inside, "they carry sperm that is the main reason why female betas and omegas of both male and female genders get pregnant, cocks I see as a dominance thing, we stick it up in you and you make babies, nothing about having a cock shoved up your ass screams dominance, it just means that your and alphas and male beta's bitches.....you male omegas are just.....odd."

Semi panting at the pain that he was feeling in his bottom, looking hurt at that statement, "odd?"

"Like you guys are beautiful so don't get me wrong, I've seen plenty of male omegas that look a lot more beautiful than most female omegas that I've came across" Shuta purrs as he's taking an odd satisfaction in seeing the omega bellow him squirm......the omega so willing to take what he does to him since he provides the pills, that he was going to have to beg and grovel at his feet like he would an alpha.

Alphas are alphas.....they're supposed to scream dominance and have the physical power over the other genders......but that was something that Shuta was a little aggravated by, beta's can be just as demanding and have more power than some alphas.

That just because he's not an alpha in a alpha dominated world, doesn't mean that he shouldn't be taken seriously.

"But really, what's the point of having a cock if it's not going to go anywhere?"

"If....If two omegas..." Semi panting and squirming more as the beta twisted his fingers deep inside of him, not getting any joy as he was feeling the pain and fear, that's why he wanted those fucking pills NOW so he can feel numb and not be affected by what the beta is doing to him in this moment, and then take more when the pills start to wear off.....he honest to god hates being alone with his own mind....but he hates being around anyone that isn't Kaname, so he would rather drown in pills than have to deal with what the pain and humiliation that the beta is putting him through right now, "....f-fuck each other...."

"Well that's true if you got two male omegas or one female omega and the other male fucking each other" Shuta chuckles, "but still, you guys just shoot blanks, you guys can't get other omegas pregnant, only male betas and alphas can get female betas and male and female omegas, alphas and male betas like myself can't get pregnant......that's why we have the large cocks and alphas have those knotts of theirs to be able to make babies......so you can only get pregnant and can't get someone else and yet-" taking his fingers out of the omega's hole that was now bleeding due to how rough he was stretching him out, the omega doing what he can to ignore the pain that he felt from being stretched out.

He really didn't like the feeling.

He normally didn't mind stretching and actually welcomed it when alphas and betas were nice enough to do so with him, but right now.....right now thinking about having fingers in him is making him feel more nauseous if they're just going to be rough to the point of making him bleed.

Shuta moving his bloody fingers back over to Semi's cock and started to jerk him off, Semi doing all he can to not move out of his position due to the beta's actions, afraid that he was going to do something wrong and get punished by the beta. Inwardly calling out for Tooru, knowing that the brunette alpha would never hurt him like this, if Tooru was sexually attracted to him, and with the amount of times the two of them talk to each other when they're alone, Tooru would have already done so........he needed Tooru's hug, his love and comfort.

He needed something.

All of this pain and humiliation was starting to pile on top of him, his pain and people rubbing that pain in his face becoming a lot worse.....he just wanted to get away.....he needed to run away.

He wanted Tooru......he needed to talk to the closet to a father figure in his life.....but he's too far away.

Crying hader at the thought.

"-You guys have cocks yourselves....it's always been a little confusing to me" Shuta looking at the omega's pain filled expression as he kept on jerking and talking to him, "so what are your purpose for having them if you're not even going to be using them, what's the point of having them if all they're going to do is shoot blanks? I mean your cocks are naturally smaller than alphas and betas, so you guys can wear skimpy shit and not have it squeeze your tiny little cocks......but you might as well be a fucking woman with a fucking vagina at this point."

"S-So.....being an omega makes me....a woman?" Semi looking hurt and confused when he asked the question.

Shuta nodding that resulted in the fourteen year old becoming even more confused, "to me, I know a few others honestly don't give a damn, if they find you attractive and can stick their cock in you, then they don't give a damn. Like me, I obviously don't let you having a cock dictate my decision overall since I love fucking you and another male omega in this place" Semi's eyes widening at that information, wondering who in the hell is sleeping with this abusive madman, "I honestly never was attracted to male omegas until said omega that I've been having some fun with turned eleven."

That making Semi feel sick to his stomach at hearing that......finding it fucking gross that someone that young is being looked at and exploited. The thought in of itself just makes him want to hurl again, gulping as he looks at the beta in horror.

"And boy did I have to do a lot of thinking, you know since he was a child" Shuta continues to speak as he's still jerking the blond, "child and then add in the fact that he's a male omega.....it got me thinking on this road if it's 'right' for me to be sexually attracted to the embodiment of what I've never thought to be attracted to, sleeping with the two of you has been an amazing trip and I have to say...." licking his lips as he pecks the omega's cheek, ".....you two are a better lay than my wife."

That not helping Semi, feeling the guilt of being a 'mistress' of sorts.

A married man fucking him even though he probably has a lovely wife at home, hell he knows that this man has a child as well.

"So in a way I do view you as a female" Shuta shrugs his shoulders, "and you're out on all fours for me like a bitch in heat" the omega flinching at that, "you're like a female dog, a bitch."

Semi trembling more in the beta's hold and was nothing but hurt by the comment.....but he was afraid to tell the beta otherwise since he has a feeling that the beta still hasn't really punished him for throwing up on him.

"And have you figured out what I do to nasty little bitches who leaves unnecessary messes?" Shuta questions as he lightly tugs on the blond hair and stops jerking him, "hmm?"

"I...I never have seen a live dog...only in pictures..." Semi feeling clueless and a lot more nervous than he already feels, he's seen some in movies, but he promised to not say anything about it to anyone since Tooru says that no one is allowed to watch movies in this place, for reasons he doesn't even know, "......so I don't know."

"Well now is a wonderful time to learn" Shuta smiling wider as he got a tight grip on the omega's hair, "for vomiting all over me and not being patient like you normally are, since you were being a bad little bitch for trying to get into your treats without doing your tricks that I always want you to do before you get into them" the beta moving himself right behind the omega and pulled down his pants and boxers, Semi hyperventilating as he knew this was going to be painful with his bleeding hold, not knowing how to even brace himself with the shear panic that he's feeling, "I know you know better Eita, you know that in order to get your paws on your pills, you have to blow me, you have to let me fuck your brains out. I'm risking my ass to give you what you want, which means I'm your master and you have to obey everything I say and do.....you're lucky I don't put a fucking leash on you like some others do for their kinky foreplay needs, although I will make sure to do so just so I can make you see that you have no power in this situation, you're just a filthy little whore."

The knife digging deeper into his heart.

"You have no rights."

Deeper.

"You don't speak or make any noise unless I'm the one bringing it out of you."

Deeper.

"You don't reach out for your treats, I give them to you as a reward."

Deeper.

"All you are is just a bitch that is only good for being fucked and having babies.....and you can't seem to do the latter."

Deeper, more tears pouring down his cheeks at the emptiness he feels that he feels at the loss of his children.

"You're a natural bred whore" Shuta smirks, "a natural bred bitch of a whore that needs to be punished for reaching for his treats without doing your tricks for me, and for making a mess all over your bed, all over the floor and all over me."

Semi clenching his eyes shut as he couldn't stop himself from going another round of crying, being reminded of his pain that he wouldn't have to deal with if he just had those fucking pills. This horrible man is drawing this out on purpose, he's taking advantage of his weak state to make him his little sex pot.....well he already is, but he feels like he's trying to bring him down to the same fucking level as most of the omegas in this school.

"Make sure to not do this again the next time I give you pills, otherwise the punishment is going to be worse....." giving a dark chuckle that chilled the blond omega to the bone, "bad dog!" he screams without warning and shoves Semi's face into the vomit that was on the floor, Semi crying out as his head slams onto the tile bellow him, coughing and gagging as he thrashed in the beta's hold as his head was held to the floor, nose shoved into the vomit and knows that some went up his nose, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!"

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Semi cries out, unable to hold back as he manages to turn his head to the side and vomited more, crying out loud and wished.....he wished that Tooru would magically show up and save him, wish that he has a mother to save him.

He heard so much about his beautiful mother......he wanted to see him.....he wanted to talk to him, to hold him, to hear his real mother tell him to his face that he loves him.

As mad as he is at Manabu.....he needed him right now.

He needed his other mommy.

"MOMMY!" Semi cries out as he kept coughing and spitting out more vomit, "I NEED MY MOMMY!"

"YOU'RE MOTHER IS DEAD AND THE OTHER ONE IS TOO BUSY BEING A GOOD OMEGA AND BEING FUCKED LIKE THE BITCH THAT HE IS AND GIVING HIS ALPHAS WHAT THEY WANT, PUPS!" Shuta screams at him, Semi looking from the corner of his eyes to see an evil smile on the beta's face, the beta then slamming his cock in him as he kept the omega's face in the vomit, "this is what I told you I was going to do, you're a disobedient little bitch that needs to be put in his place, you don't dominate this fuck sessions that we have" slamming himself into the omega so hard that he started to bleed more, Semi crying louder as he looked at the older man with a pleading expression that Shuta just laughed at, "I do!"

"I'M SO SORRY" Semi cries, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE, IT HURTS! THIS IS MAKING ME FEEL WORSE!"

"That's the point of it you dumb bitch!" Shuta grinning wider, panting so hard at how harshly he pounding into Semi's now swollen hole that was making the agony worse, making the bleeding worse, the beta barely able to get his next sentence out as he was near breathless, "you know not to piss me off again, take it and it will be over soon!"

Semi wailing at this point from the pain, this abuse that he's tired of going through.....he doesn't know what to do anymore, he doesn't think he can take Shuta and his Akuma any longer, he doesn't know how he was going to manage with his clients that he will have in a couple of hours.....he's tired....

He's in pain.

Will he ever........will he ever be able to find someone who will actually love him?

He stopped fighting as he knew it will be pointless as his butt was lifted higher in the air, Shuta slamming into him again when he got Semi into a position of presenting himself, body limp as he just let the beta do whatever he wanted as long as it will be over quicker. The grip on his hair hasn't lessened and nose was still in deep in his own vomit, Semi sick to his stomach and humiliated, this being one of the most humiliating experiences in his life and was just begging for an end.

All he wants now is his mother.

His mother and for this to be over.

Looking over and laid his eyes on the pills as Shunta was continuing to abuse his body, blinking as he knows what he's going to do as soon as Shuta finally stops this humiliation, vomiting again as he gave a small whimper;

"Mommy..."

 

-End Of Flashback-

 

Konoha stared in horror as Semi finished up one of his experiences that he had at the school, Semi had his head bowed and is crying at the memory as that will continue to be one of the most inhumane and humiliating experiences that he has ever went through his life. Sadly he has plenty of more humiliating and shameful memories that he has locked in his head just waiting to be let out to the alpha that was allowing him to sit in his lap.....surprisingly.

He's filthy.

He hates to admit it.......but he's always agreed with Shuta on one thing.....that he's a disgusting whore.

Konoha didn't say anything the whole time he was talking, he kept his eyes on him the whole time, holding him tightly and was increasingly getting more and more of a......a rage filled look in his eyes. Looked scary.....looked sort of demonic that it started to panic the omega, he was about to stop and make a run for it since he thought that the alpha was disgusted with him that he was lowering himself to a low level just so he can get himself extra pills, but Konoha held onto him tighter and rubbed his stomach to help sooth him and their sons.

"I....it went on for what f-felt like hours" Semi coughing a bit and looked up to his alpha, "I....I downed those fucking pills as soon as he left....." more tears pouring down his cheeks, Konoha silently lifting one of his hands and cupped the omega's cheek that he didn't hesitate to lean into the touch, closing his eyes as he was going to take in every bit of warmth and loving gesture from his alpha that he could, ".....I.....had to clean everything up before Akuma came back.....before I had to go back to clients....."

"Why?"

The younger male opened his eyes at the alpha's question, "huh?"

"Why would that motherfucker do that to you" Konoha starting to lose it, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, couldn't hold back the pain that he was feeling at the knowledge that his omega was put through that hell, frustrated tears that he could do nothing to take away that pain......be there to protect the beauty that he's come to know and want to be with his whole life.....he's LIVID that to learn that his omega was put through this hell....

By Tooru.

His omega's own fucking father.

That's.....besides that mistreatment that Semi, and other omegas at that too, is all due to Tooru.

Another thing to add on the list of reasons as to why they all need to take Tooru down......Suguru wasn't even the first to be put through Tooru's mistreatments, Semi, the fucking golden child of Tooru that loves to rub in Oikawa's face......the child that he so clearly loves.....did this to his own baby.

How is that love?

How could an alpha father knowingly put his own child through that?

He want to say that Tooru doesn't love Semi at this point, but the way Tooru treated, coddled and loved up on Semi the whole Christmas lunch/dinner that they had clearly screamed at how much the alpha adored his omega son. How he looked like he wanting to murder Tendou for doing what he did to his little one, was offering up so many things to help Semi, and by extension him, to help out with their household, asking what Semi wanted for Christmas and told his son that he would give him everything in the world that he asks of.

Tooru clearly loves Semi.

But why?

He was so confused and livid as that one question continued to nag at him......why?

Why put your own child through that hell?

Why didn't you take him out the moment his mother gave birth to him?

His heart is breaking......his omega.....his beauty....his Semi Eita went through that kind of hell, and he knew that it wasn't all that he went through, there was so much to process and so many questions that he had for Semi.

It's breaking.......Semi was too young.....the treatment is too inhumane.....he was raped and treated like shit from an early age and was taken advantage of so much that he's shocked that Semi doesn't veer away from sex all together.

"This.....this school?"

Semi nodded as he gave a sniff.

"It doesn't sound like one" Konoha's eyes watering more as a picture of Semi, a little Semi, laying on the ground crying with a random alpha on top of him, that making the aching worse, "it sounds like a fucked up sex dungeon."

Semi nods as he hugs Konoha, the alpha not heastiting to lean his head to the side to give Semi the access he needed to take in his scent, more tears falling as he heard Semi unable to hold back some whimpers and was trembling in his hold, "please.....I don't want to go b-back."

"I won't allow you" Konoha's voice cracking and held onto his omega tighter, Semi giving him a loving and lingering kiss on his alpha's scent gland, the alpha rubbing his cheek against his omegas head to run his already strong scent all over Semi, "it will over my dead body."

"Do you find me disgusting?"

"Don't Eita" Konoha raising his voice ever so slightly, Semi pulling back to look into the eyes of one of the most honest people that he's ever met, heart hurting more at the pain in his eyes, "don't think of yourself that way."

"But I've been used so mu-"

Konoha placing a finger over his lips to politely shut him up, kissing his forehead, "do not."

Semi nods, "I will t-try."

"That's all I ask from you" Konoha says in a gentle tone, "I need you to understand that I'm.....I'm happy that you're opening up to me" Konoha standing the two of them up and pressed their bodies up against each other's, both of them wrapping their arms around each other's waists and swayed gently from side to side to the soothing music, "I love you always, what you were FORCED into doesn't make you filthy, disgusting or any kind of whore, I don't treat you like some sort of fucking dog, you are a beautiful person inside and out and I will do anything I can to protect you from all of that" Konoha forcing a smile on his face as more tears continued to roll down his cheek, Semi leaning up and cupped his cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears in return.

"I'm a broken doll Konoha" Semi's lips quivering, "I told you I'm not as perfect or as clean or as innocent as you think I am......I'm too used up."

"No you're not.....I don't care how many times you had sex in the past, you being raped is not your fault" Konoha clenching his eyes shut as he rested his forehead against Semi's, lips quivering as the omega closed his eyes and tried and failed to keep himself from crying more like his boyfriend, "you aren't at fault for being in that place to begin with, you were born into a hell that is breaking my heart that you fucking lived in there" taking a shaky breath and was happy to feel the warmth of their sons, "that you and so many others have and are still suffering in there."

"Akino-"

"Don't."

"Bu-"

"If you insist that you're a broken doll, you're dead wrong" Konoha cutting Semi off, "but if you insist that you're a broken doll, let me inform you that not all broken dolls are ugly and disgusting, broken dolls are beautiful as well......so no matter what you say I'm going to still think you're the best fucking thing that has happened to me, let me repeat to you that I have to repeat to Tobio and Keiji all the time, what had happened to you isn't your fault. You being raped, tortured and humiliated like that isn't your fault at all."

Semi opening his eyes and locked them with Konoha's, never on his fucking life did he ever think he would meet someone like him.....someone like Konoha Akinori, his heart is pounding in his chest on just how much of a beautiful person that his alpha is on the inside and out. He's never met an alpha like him, no one in the school that he's ran into was this way, not even fucking close, and Tendou.....well he wasn't TERRIBLE to him in the extent the alphas and betas were at the school, but he was with a former gang leader.......and well what did he expect from that? Then again Konoha used to be a gang member himself.....Semi finding it a little 'funny' so to speak that his first two official relationships with alphas were both gang members......but the difference between with Konoha and Tendou being gang members is that Tendou was born into the way of life, and while he most certainly didn't have the exact same mentality as the alphas did at the school, he still did have that alpha ego that he was the boss and he was the one that was going to be the decision maker, the one wearing the pants in the relationship, which Semi obviously now sees where that caused aggravation when Tendou's ego would be one of the reasons they would get into a fight, he wasn't going to be putting up with the same crap of feeling suffocated and controlled like he was at the school.

Konoha on the other hand.....he was so affectionate, attentive, loyal, free spirited, can be sarcastic when he feels like it, can be a royal jackass that he just wanted to slap him upside the head when he wanted to get smart with him, could be a bit of a trouble maker himself as he's seen the alpha goof off with his brother Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto, a goofball that the omega thought was the cutest thing, amazing with kids, strong, smart and one of the sweetest alphas that he's ever met. The alpha is not only sweet with him, but he was sweet to pretty much everyone that he comes into contact with unless you give him a good reason not to, he's so loving to all of his friends and seem to spoil the shit out of them like he does with him......reliable to always be there to help out. Hell even at the hotel he's extremely reliable, while his main positions are security and maintenance, his alpha was motivated to going around and helping others and learned all the other positions in the hotel as well.

"What did I do to ever deserve you?"

"Don't talk like that" Konoha says with a fond smile, "I love you."

"I love you too....." giving a small sigh and closed his eyes again, "I know you have some questions Konoha.....I know you will explode if you don't get to at least ask."

"You know me so well" the alpha giving out a small and forced chuckle, "so honest and upfront, I love that about you."

Semi holding onto him tighter, "even if I wasn't you would still be able to pick out when I'm lying."

"Because you're body language is so fucking strong, if your face wasn't so honest with your emotions, then the next best place would be to look at this beautiful body of yours to figure out if I need to make a run for it or not" giving a small smile at the upper lip twitching on the omega's lips, "but.....until you were fifteen?"

Semi nods, "yeah, I.....I understandably couldn't stand being there any longer...."

"Look at you" Konoha says in a soothing voice as he continues to guide the two of them around the room, "my smart omega, you made it out and broke free.....that had to be hard."

"It was in more ways than you can imagine."

"Mixed emotions of sorts?"

"Yeah" hugging onto Konoha's bare back tighter, his alpha's heat and scent really helping him from completely breaking down like he did during the memories he was sharing with him, memories that he was surprised that he even got out and was happy to have a loving and patient Konoha there to let him know that he can take his time and that he's safe with him, he was really starting to feel like shit in that he didn't trust and was trying to hide his pain and experiences from him......guess he's been burned so many times in the past and has had bad experience after bad experience with alphas in general, so he he's trying to get himself used to all of this kindness, "left my friend there.....well more like brother there, I tried to get him to follow me but he was so paranoid that he was going to get him caught."

"Did you think he was?" Konoha asked with a frown.

"I honestly didn't think he was, I mean I went into the escape route first since he was so insistent on it" Semi's frown deepening as it just hit him, "....now I'm starting to wonder if he was even planning on escaping with me to begin with."

"I think anyone in their right mind would" Konoha holding onto Semi tighter, "unless he was scared of leaving something familiar...." Konoha understanding that feeling if that was the case, being thrown into a world that you're so unfamiliar with is frightening.

"I honestly think....." taking a deep breath, "....I think that was part of it, he's a huge momma's boy and would have had a hard time coping without Manabu, especially with the nervous wreck that he became, well more of a nervous wreck he became after his....his training started."

Konoha nodded, taking in as much information as possible.

"He has so many siblings that he loved and cared for that were in the school."

"How many are we talking here?" Konoha asks, feeling sick to his stomach with just thinking about all of the things that he got from the memories that his omega shared.

"Hell I don't even know" Semi swallowing some vomit as he was feeling just as disgusted by all of this like his alpha was, "he didn't have a whole lot in the school, but one of them was a challenge to take care of in of himself since not everything was quite right up in there" poking his head.

"Mentally handicapped?"

"I wouldn't say mentally handicapped" Semi says as he was trying to picture the omega's face and name, he could remember certain aspects of him.....but the face and name eludes him right now and it was frustrating to him since Kaname was usually trying to tend to him almost all the time until all of a sudden when he turned thirteen, the troubled child was suddenly being locked up for period of times.....remembering how upset Kaname said that he and Manabu were about it, "just some behavioral problems if I remember correctly."

"Don't you remember his name?" Konoha tilting his head to the side with a concerned expression.

"I remember faces over names" Semi looking off to the side with embarrassment, "been around so many people and heard so many names that they all just run together..." really starting to feel like shit that he doesn't remember the omega's name, more tears running down his cheek, "....now I feel bad since I grew up with him...he was such a sweetheart when he didn't let his emotions get the best of him."

"Don't put yourself down and feeling worse than you already are" Konoha softly scolded as he lifted Semi up by his thighs, the omega immediately wrapping his legs around his waist and let himself be held by the older male, "it's been years and you just wanted to forget that horrible place."

"A place where.....a place where the omegas that were kept didn't have a choice" Semi sniffled as he buried his nose in the alpha's scent gland, "I was only seven when I first had my heat Konoha!"

Konoha's eyes widen, "w-wait, I thought omegas weren't supp-"

"Supposed to have them at least the minimum of twelve years of age or older" Semi finished for him, trembling as he the more he thinks about it, the more he's letting himself just sit and think about all the times Tooru was there, how quick he was sold off after he had it, nails digging into Konoha's back so hard that it drew a bit of blood as he started to breath heavily, Konoha ignoring the pain as best as he could since his nails were digging close to the injury that Tendou gave him, kissing the side of the omega's head and tried to keep himself from crying, trying to be strong for his omega.

But it was hard.

It was so fucking hard, being able to feel the agony, being able to smell the scent of distress that is oozing off of Semi, the pain that his omega is going through after being sold off like fucking toy by his own fucking father.

God he was pissed.

He hurting......everything in his instincts screaming at him to hide Semi away for the rest of his life and go and hunt and kill Tooru with his own bear hands.

'He's going to pay' Konoha inwardly thinking to himself, staring at the ground with wide and rage filled eyes, the sounds of Semi's cries just fueling that rage that his omega, the mother of his children, was put through something traumatic and had his innocence taken away.....to be locked up in a place to be used as a sex slave....it's one thing where someone willingly subjects themselves to that way of life, it's on thing if someone chooses to be fucked by multiple people.

That's their choice and that's how they want to live, Konoha has nothing against people making their own choices in life.

What he does have a major fucking problem with is when someone is being forced to lay down on their backs, forced to present themselves for random alphas and betas that they want nothing to do with, being taken against their own will and that......THAT drives him insane.

Not only just because his omega has went through that hell, Semi going through this makes him want to scream at the top of his lungs, he's seething on the inside, he's ready to explode at the next person that wants to fucking even look at his omega in the wrong way......he was more than ready to fucking kill Tooru in this moment for what he's done. He knows Semi is trying to avoid mentioning his father.....and in a way he can't blame him, because who would want to think about their own father for letting them go through that hell? He knows he still holds hurt and resentment against his own father for how he treated him, how he kicked him out for something so fucking stupid because he was so closed minded and now learned from Tendou that his existence was erased from his own home.....it hurts and who would want to think about all the pain and suffering.

But what he went through and what the love of his life went through was completely different, Tooru knew better.....he KNOWS better.

The fact that the sick bastard even runs that kind of place that is just nothing but misery for all of the omegas unfortunate enough to be born in there.....that there was so many others suffering in there, it wasn't just his love that was traumatized, it was also many others.

"I was different" Semi cries as, "I was sold off before I was even ten, m-my whole life was out planned for me!"

Konoha holding onto his omega tighter as the pain and anger grew, "you won't go back there."

"I was trained to please alphas and betas, those dance lessons that I had to take were do due the school" Semi whimpers as he buries himself into his alpha's hold as much as he could, needed the security of the one alpha that has never once treated him like shit, "I was arranged into a marriage with an alpha that...."

"Eita I'm right here, I will never let you go" Konoha voice shaky as he sways the omega in his hold gently.

"He raped me the day I t-turned eleven!" Semi cries out, "he got me pregnant, I was pregnant at eleven years old and was taken advantage of so many times that I wouldn't be surprised if it was well over in the thousands from the amount of times I had been used!"

Konoha losing it and started sobbing along with his omega, Semi lifted his head form the crook of Konoha's neck and both stared into each other's bloodshot eyes.

"I've been pregnant ever since I was eleven and it's been nonstop Konoha, that little one.....my Eiji was the very first one I lost, the stillborn that I told you and some of the others about!"

"At eleven...."

Semi nods, "I kept getting pregnant with little pup after little pup...." placing both of his hands and sighed in relief that he still had his two little ones with him, Konoha being able to hold Semi with one arm and placed his hands over the omega's stomach as well, the alpha's heart breaking more and more the more he hears, ".....but they all died.....they all left me alone in that world, I still see them along with Kazue and the others that I lost with Tendou in my dreams...." gladly taking the gentle kiss that Konoha gave him, "....I miss them so much! It was agony to lose all of them and to be berated by all of them that I can't do the one thing that I was bred to do..."

This explaining so much to the alpha.

"I was prescribed anti-anxiety and depression...."

"The pills...." Konoha mutters, "like the one in the bathroom, you took them to cope? You took more than prescribed like you said when you talked about the sick fuck..."

Semi tensing up at the growl, giving a small nod, "I tried overdosing...." Konoha looking horrified at what was coming out of the omega's mouth, "....I tried overdosing when I was thirteen..." giving a forced smile that just broke the alpha, "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough..."

"Why did he not take you out of there Eita?" Konoha staring intently at Semi, the omega tensing up and looking off to the side as he knew where the alphas was getting at, "Eita."

The omega looking from the corner of his eyes, "I..."

"Why didn't your disgusting piece of shit allow you to live in that place?" Konoha eyes gaining intensity along with Semi's, "you almost died, you were almost taken away from me and the rest of the others, you were almost taken away from your own brother-"

"A brother that doesn't lo-"

"EITA HE FUCKING LOVES YOU, HE JUST HAS A SHIT WAY OF SHOWING IT!" Konoha exploding that Semi jumped out of his hold, looking terrified of the rage filled alpha, "YOU" pointing to the omega, "YOU WERE ALMOST TAKEN AWAY IN THAT INSTANT, YOU WERE IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT YOU OVERUSED PILLS THAT YOU ALMOST TOOK TONIGHT THAT COULD HAVE TAKEN YOU AND THE BABIES AWAY FROM ME!"

Semi shaking as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, eyes widening at the pure frustration, pain and rage that the alpha had been holding back, "p-please don't be mad at me, I....I didn't know what else to do to co-"

"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU AND I NEVER WILL BE!" Konoha taking a deep breath as he couldn't stop the tears of all this information that he was still processing about all of this fucked up world, "are you....did you still take them with Tendou?"

The omega nodded.

"Is...is that why you refused to take the painkillers the doctors gave you at the hospital?" the alpha questions.

"Y-Yeah" Semi sniffs as he looks nothing but ashamed of himself, "when you....when you had to go back to work and were gone most of the days that you were in the hospital, I pickpocketed them and misused the pills again" Konoha's lips quivering, clenching his eyes shut as he was trying to fight back more tears, Semi feeling like he was the reason.....that he was the reason why, that his pill use was making the alpha disgusted in him, "....with you there....with you there all day and all night made the pain easier to endure, I just took them when the doctors gave them to me with no problem.....you were there and you knew what to do to distract me, to make me laugh when I needed it, make love to me and made me feel whole again....." Konoha opening his eyes and locked them with the omega spilling his heart out to him, ".....but the dreams were getting to me, being alone in my thoughts when you were at work just got to me.....I hate being alone....I've always hated being alone..." Konoha unable to hold back more tears when Semi's voice started to crack, ".....being abandoned was always a feeling that I could never take, when I was younger I was always so used to be doted and having all eyes on me to begin with, so obviously that didn't help with this huge fear of mine."

Konoha nods with a sniff.

"I let my....I l-let my dark thoughts get to m-me" the omega bowing his head in shame, just waiting for Konoha to walk out of the room at him and his problematic ass, "I took more than was prescribed so I could make it through the day until you got there, I couldn't feel at peace and without you....without you being there the majority of the day, the times when Tobio and the others couldn't be there as long as they and I would have liked were always so lonely....."

This making Konoha feel like shit for not being able to see just how much pain his omega is in.

"Please don't Akinori" Semi lightly scolding his alpha, Konoha's lips twitching up for a split second, "I hid it....I made Tendou not say a fucking thing...." Konoha tilting his head to the side at that, but what is done is done and just let the omega keep talking.....he can tell the blond beauty really needs it and he's just happy that Semi is finally letting him in....that's all he ever wants....he just wants the omega to know that he will always be there and will always will be there to help him out, "but.....I would see you and your beautiful smile, always bring me my favorite snacks, always bring me dinner, roses, chocolate, your laptop and my movies of choice to watch with each other.....every loving word you have spoken to me..." Semi clenching his eyes shut, ".....every time you would do something for me, every fucking smile, every FUCKING SMILE" Semi giving a small smile at that, Konoha walking to his omega again as kept talking, "that you gave me would make me feel so much guilt for taking those pills behind your back, made me feel fucking awful and selfish that I couldn't even keep myself together for more than a few hours until you and our friends shifts ended, I'm so sorry."

Semi gasping when Konoha engulfed him in a hug again, Semi not being able to stop the new flood of tears and immediately hugged his alpha again.

"I'm sorry I-I'm not strong enough Konoha" Semi whimpers, "I almost killed our babies like I accidently did to one of Tendou's and I little girl, because I wasn't strong enough! I'm going to be a terrible mo-" Konoha kissing him before he could finish beating himself down, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the kiss, nothing heated about it, just the two of them softly kissing each other, just wanting to hold and take each other's pain away.

"No you're not, you're not a terrible mother" Konoha mutters as he broke the kiss, their lips still barely touching, "you're a strong person, you've been sold off, gone through miscarriage after miscarriage, tortured, humiliated and shoved around......you found your way out of that hell hole, you have been put through so much....you're here with me, Tobio, Keiji, your brother Oikawa, Iwa, Akinari, Futakuchi, Suga, Daichi, Kin, Kuroo, Bokuto....you've gotten to meet and are so well loved by all of the little ones, Nao still claims to be your number one best friend, Hikaru and Isamu love being around you, Sakura clearly shows how much she loves her uncle Eita....you're so STRONG."

'How did I get so lucky' was all Semi could think as he was being showered with love and assuring words.

"I can still see that you still struggle with the pills."

"Yes alpha."

"I will help you out, I will hide my pills so you don't know where they all are-"

"You don-"

"Eita we're going to be talking more about that place your own father kept you at and I know the others need to know" Konoha's voice firm, "especially with all the shit that your father is pulling right now....something needs to be done and I know you know it too."

Semi gulps with a nod, really not looking forward to it.

"I know it's going to be a hard time for you having to relive all of that" Konoha brushing some of Semi's hair out of his face, placing a kiss on Semi's forehead, "I need to make sure the temptations aren't going to be easily accessible to you, I want to help you. You're having this pill dependence since you were forced to be in that school and that was your only way to escape, I need you to not run to those pills when you get sad, I need you to come and talk to me, talk to Tobio, Oikawa, Keiji or any of the rest of us...." Konoha giving a small cringe, "....I really hate to say this but...but I think you're still an...."

"Don't hold back Konoha, just say it."

Konoha gulps, ".....you're still an addict, a recovering drug addict and how long have you been dependent on those exactly?"

"Since I was..." Semi looking up and cringed as he realized that he's been dependent on these pills for way too long, "...around the time I killed myself when I was thirteen...." making a disgusted face as he really feels disgusted with himself, Konoha frown deepening and holding the omega up closer to him at just the mere mention of his omega attempting suicide.

Semi and Tobio.....that is just fucking infuriating to him that his friends and boyfriend are going through this kid of pain.....what's next?

Keiji is in more trouble than he originally thought as well? He doesn't want that to be the case, but in the case of Tobio and Semi and learning about the fucked up shit the two of them were put through, he honestly will blow another fuse like he did earlier and like he did with Tendou, and like he did with Atsumu when they first found him at the hotel stalking Tobio.....which reminds Konoha that he still wants to have a fucking 'lovely' conversation with him.

But not now.....right now his omega and his children's health is more important.

"Around ten years" looking nothing but ashamed in himself.

"Eita, no bringing yourself, that's what led to the bathroom incident that I'm so fucking happy that you didn't go through with" Konoha scolds as he rubs Semi's small stomach, kissing Semi again as the warmth of their boys emitted and helped their mommy loosen up just a bit, feeling nothing but pure joy from their sons that their mommy and daddy are bonding.

"They just love your voice" Semi says as he tries to keep himself from getting too worked up, "feel how happy they are?"

Konoha nods.

"It's because of you" the omega sniffs, "they love their daddy, they love your voice, they love when you bond with them all the time.....they can feel how happy you make me..." more tears running down the omega's eyes.

Konoha not hesitating to lift one of his hands up and placed it over the younger male's heart, blushing and giving a small smile at how hard it was pounding, "pounding harder then when I pound into you" chuckling when the omega lightly punches his arm.

"Perv" Semi unable to hold back a small smile as he intertwined their hands over his small stomach, "but you....you've done so much for me" looking down to the their intertwined hands, "you're not walking away from me."

"Because only some rude jackasses are foolish enough to not stand by your side to help you" Konoha responds as he lifts one of his hands to brush some more hair out of his face, "you just need some help. I know you're not one that likes to ask for help, so I know that this is a lot for you and something that you're not used to doing" Semi nodding, "I know you're a strong PERSON and not some fucking dog" giving a low growl as he was not going to feel bad on murdering him when he hunts down the disgusting piece of shit for what he did to his omega, Semi tensing up and leaned into his alpha's protective hold, "you are a human that is deserving of basic human rights, you're just someone that needs help and I will do so and when we talk to the others about all of this I know they will be more than willing to help you out, they will want to be there for you because I know they all love you Eita, I love you and so do the others."

"C-Can we not talk to them right when we get back to the hotel?" Semi asking with a nervous expression, biting his bottom lip as he still looked at his and his alpha's intertwined hands, "I know I need to say something....but I need Futakuchi and Keiji there...." Semi remembering when he first started hanging out with Keiji and Tobio when Tobio and Nao were first introduced to Hikaru, remembering the normally quiet omega mentioning something about being sent to a school.....and Semi has a feeling it was the same one that he was sent to, and the thought makes him feel even more depressed than he already feel right now, Konoha tilting his head to the side with a quirked eyebrow, ".....I need to talk to the two of them about it especially....."

"The same school Futakuchi was tortured at...." Konoha's eyes widening at the realization, really having to hold back on his feeling of wanting to vomit, already having a hard time just hearing what his love went through, "....he was there..."

"Futakuchi knows about the school......" Semi confused on how that was possible that he knows about it, "but he was born in the Elite world, how come he knows about the school? He seems to know about it and seemed sick to his stomach at the thought about it, look horrified once he learned that I was apart of it."

"Well Futakuchi opened up to us alphas before he found his father's dead body" Konoha frowning as it hit him how much Tooru just seems to just love to fucking torture the poor alpha for some reason, he knew the Tooru is sadistic and just seems to get off on this sick stuff, but for some reason Konoha has a feeling that there is more to Tooru hurting Futakuchi then just getting paid by Jirou to torture his own kid, "and his father is very much against two alphas being together, an alpha and a beta male being together and two omegas being together as well.....so the man is uhh..."

"Conservative?"

"I guess that's the word for it" Konoha giving a small forced chuckle.

"Tooru used to call people that who seemed to have a stick up their ass" Semi responds as to why he chose that word for it, remembering his talks with Tooru, how his father didn't filter himself all that much and told him this when he was eight, Konoha raising an eyebrow, "what, Tooru said that during a conversation he and I had when I was little, said that they are people with sticks up their asses and need to live a little."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Tooru.....my father uhhh, not a shy man" Semi squeezing his alpha's hands and leans into the loving kiss that his alpha gives him on the forehead, "guess I get that from him?"

"Iwa did say that you Oikawa's aren't a shy bunch, and your father is the epitome of confidence" Konoha pursing his lips with an annoyed look, just the thought of that son of a bitch making him want to explode, Semi knowing that is was going to be hard talking about it to his father with all that is going on.....especially with all that is going on and it hurts......Semi is heartbroken and confused about it all, "but back to Futakuchi....Jirou found him making out with an alpha" Semi looking at him with shock at that, "and well, Jirou wasn't the nicest to Futakuchi from what I know, of course Futakuchi would be able to tell you more of what went on between him and his father in their personal lives, I think Oikawa and Iwa as well, and well Jirou didn't hesitate to beat Futakuchi after he sent the alpha that was making out with his son away."

"He hit...he hit him?" Semi looking heartbroken at that.

Konoha nodded with a frown.

"For kissing another alpha?"

"Sadly yes" Konoha confirmed, "after beating him, he blindfolded Futakuchi and dragged him to the school, demanded to your father to use.....use methods to make his son not have alpha loving thoughts, make him love omegas."

Semi tensed up, "what?"

"Futakuchi didn't remember all too much of what was said other than he was blindfolded and was being dragged into the school by his hair" Semi's eyes widening, "Tooru was standing and talking to someone at the front desk" Semi knowing who it is and held onto the older male tighter, Konoha placing a kiss on his forehead in reaction and gave the omega a small shake to let him know that he's got him, "when Jirou came in and well.....Jirou doesn't seem to like your father and your father seemed to not like him back since Jirou came in demanding your father to do his thing, and I know that you know that your father is not one for ordering around" Semi nodded, "and offered up a lot of money and....." cringing as Semi seemed to know where he knew where this is going, hating to see his face look more conflicted and confused at the mention of his father, "....well your father took the money without much hesitation, Tooru seemed to have dragged an omega....." it just hitting Konoha and felt a bit stupid for just now realizing this, Futakuchi mentioned a red haired omega being there the whole time he was being tortured and how he was the only one that came to comfort him and hated what was being done to the sixteen year old alpha at the time, "......red haired omega...."

"No no" Semi shook his head, looking petrified, "no no no, Tooru hates Manabu, why on earth would he even want to involve Manabu in the first place!"

"Do you know why he hates Manabu" Konoha looking confused, "from what Futakuchi told us that Manabu was the only one that even gave a damn and comforted him when he was being put through the tests."

Semi looking more upset at that, "a random fucking person, Futakuchi was a random fucking person and suddenly he gives a fuck about someone other than himself?!"

"Ei-"

"NO NO" Semi cries that is taking the alpha off guard, keeping a his pregnant boyfriend in his hold as he started to have a bit of a freakout, "NO NO!"

"What's the big deal, Manabu was there for Futakuchi who was being tortured by Tooru" Konoha's raising an eyebrow.

"Manabu loves younger alphas, he always has and what would be perfect for him to have a vulnerable teenager there for him to seduce!"

"Oh-ho hold on a second Eita, Futakuchi didn't mention any sexual contact that he had with Manabu, he just told us that he was drowned and nearly died and was forced into electroshock therapy by your father" Konoha raising his voice and got a firm grip on his omega's shoulders as the younger male looked horrified and almost dropped to the floor, "Futakuchi isn't even into omegas, the closest he's into omega's is Daishou and he's only half omega."

"There has to be!" Semi getting a bit of a wild look in his eyes, "that fucking cougar knows how to turn any alpha lover into his bitch for a night, I know him and I've been witness to him in the bedroom!"

"Huh?!" Konoha looking shocked, "Semi he seemed like a very nice and shy person at the lunch we had with him, your father and brother, what in the hell did he do to make you hate him so much?!"

"I've seen him...." Semi looking to the ground with his hands over his ears, an flash going through his mind.....one that Manabu has told him that was just all in his head, but now thinking about it......an image of him waking up in his own little bed that he and Kaname shared in Manabu's room, seeing Manabu being stuck in the middle of two alphas that worked at the school....except he wasn't moaning out in ecstasy. No....he remembers the tears in Manabu's eyes, back against one alpha as the dark haired alpha was sitting on his knees while holding Manabu up by his thighs and was holding his legs wide open, another one right in front and parked in between Manabu's open legs, his cock in him with one hand over his mouth.....remembering that the alpha holding him from behind had his cock in him too. He remembered that he wanted to get up and ask is he was ok, but Manabu's distressed scent kept him and Kaname in the bed as they both watched....Semi thinking he was going to puke as that 'dream' wasn't a dream at all, that Manabu lied to him.

He and Kaname just witnessed their mother getting raped in his own bed before they even turned six.

Semi slapping his hand over his mouth as he was seriously about to throw up.....he can't stand Manabu.....but that....he didn't even want to think about it....that place....that place isn't safe. It's horrific and even he doesn't think anyone, even Manabu, should ever live there and be subjected to all of that. A place where a lot of alphas think that omegas are just toys for them to play with......Tooru hurt Futakuchi?

Nearly drowned?

Electroshock therapy?

Where in the hell did Tooru get that kind of shit?! Why does his father even subject others to that kind of pain?!

Why was he even questioning it at this point? That video of his own father laughing and smiling as he was torturing Daizo is still fresh in his mind and is leaving him feeling so much confusion.....the image of the large bond mark that he....he forced on Daishou is making him more confused and sick to his stomach. Now he's learned that his father took money to.....torture Futakuchi....he allowed him to be hurt in that fucking place. He should hate him, he should hate his father for putting him and other omegas through all of that, he should hate his father for putting Daishou through nothing but pain, for putting Daizo through nothing but pain and making him stay in that hell hole, he should hate his father for the pain that he put Futakuchi through......but he can't. Tooru has been there in the hard times, has never laid a hand on him in an inappropriate manner, has always been nice to him.

He should hate his father.

But he can't.

He's so fucking hurt and confused and he honestly has a hard time hearing his father being bashed even though the man deserves it, he doesn't know what to do anymore.....he's so confused on what to feel.

He's angry.....but he's can't help but love his father.

"Eita.....I know what's going thro-"

"Please let's not...." Semi whimpers, ".....not right now, I don't know how much more I can even talk about this tonight."

"You're father allowed you to stay there Eita, open up to me on how he's making you feel right now" Konoha pushing it, he knows he's going to piss Semi off, but he needs to know EXACTLY is going through his mind about the sadistic alpha......this sick son of a bitch allowing his own little omega be sold off like that, "he let you be sold off to be married to a pedo and made money off of you when you were eleven."

"Shut up" Semi says through gritted teeth, unable to but see a younger version of him being held by Tooru, the two of them smiling and laughing together, Tooru always telling him about certain things that happen through the movies that he would always sneak into his room to watch with him, always calling him his little one and his rising star.

"Eita tell me what he's making you feel right now" Konoha practically pleading, "because of Tooru your innocence was lost because of your rare 'condition' of having your heat and being able to carry babies at the age of seven, you said it yourself that it didn't take long for you to be sold off to the pedo! Do you know what that means Eita?!"

"I said shut up!" Semi looking at Konoha with a pissed off look, being able to see his father just smiling from ear to ear as he slammed Daizo's head onto the floor over and over.

"I will not Eita, you're an intelligent omega that has an emotional attachment to Tooru, I know you love your father and I need to know....tell me PLEASE!" Konoha pressed, knowing that he was more than likely going to get in trouble with his omega, but he now knows that he's going to have to be tough, his omega needs to open up and not keep his feelings bottled up.....he knows Semi loves his father, that much is very clear to him and everyone in their group, but that kind of betrayal of being sold off like that at such a young age.....thinking about this making his rage he feels at the whole situation worse, "I know there is a lot going on in that brain of yours and I need you to let it out!"

"Akinori, do you not know the meaning of the word shut up, shut up and let me think!"

"I need you to say something now, I'm not giving you time to try to come up with reasons as to why your father deserves any kind of excuse that you can come up with" Konoha firm in his mission to get Eita to say something.....SOMETHING about his father pertaining to this situation, "you do know him selling you off so soon after you hit your heat, I know you know what that means Eita."

"Shut it...."

"Eita he fucking used you to get money, he sold off his own little one for fucking money, you were a money maker for him!" Konoha continues as his frustration builds, "I know you don't like Manabu right now, but he's using Manabu like he used you then" Semi looking at him with wide and rage filled eyes, "just like he's using Manabu, he's using your brother Kaname for his own fucking selfish deeds, he's using that poor Joben that had a meltdown and threatened and acted on his urge to try to kill you because he needed someone to fucking blame for all the torment that he went through and is more than likely still going through right now! He, you, Kaname, Manabu and so many others were and are still being fucking tortured and used and abused because of your father! You tried to kill yourself as a sign that you couldn't handle life in there and he still let you stay in there and made you go through what you did, made you suffer more at all the alphas and betas in the school, he just let you, a child that wasn't even fifteen fucking years old get used by those sick motherfuckers!"

More tears welling up in Eita's eyes, fingers twitching as he pulled at his hair at what his alpha is saying. He knew it needed to be said.......it was the harsh truth that he didn't want to hear.....too painful to even think about.

"You were raped because he didn't get you out of there, you were attacked by other omegas because he didn't get you out of there, he continued to keep fucking selling you even though your actions of nearly killing yourself told him how much you couldn't take it anymore! You're his child Eita, your his little baby omega and he allowed to suffer, he used you Eita" Semi's eye twitching at that, "I could have not met you, you and I wouldn't be able to make the two beautiful lives inside you, the fucking sick bastard Shuta took advantage of a depressed and traumatized child and made you fufill his sick fetishes, he hurt you just like your father did, using your own fucking body for their gain!"

Eita's eye twitching as an image of Tooru being sweet with him, cheering him on when he would do his twirls while he danced, a memory of him crying in his father's hold, begging to have a different alpha, begging to not have sex with all these other alphas, Tooru talking him into being the toys that the alphas would want....hung over the fact that he would have told him who his father was as long as he would be a good omega and let his body be used, that he would tell him.

All along.....all along he was there.

"Ei-"

"FINE YOU WANT TO FUCKING KNOW, YOU WANT TO FORCE IT OUT OF ME?! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE ALPHA THAT KEPT ME IN THERE ALL THOSE YEARS, WHO DIDN'T TAKE ME OUT AFTER MY MOTHER DIED?!" Eita snapping as he locked his eyes on his alpha with a wild look, Konoha nearly falling back on his ass at the sheer intensity in the omega's expressive eyes, "HOW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD FEEL, THAT I SHOULD JUST UP AND HATE TOORU, THAT I SHOULD JUMP ON THE TOORU HATE TRAIN AND JUST IGNORE AND ABADDON THE MAN THAT IS EVEN THE REASON I FUCKING EXIST?!" tears pouring out of the omega's eyes as he flailed his arms and slowly made his way over to his alpha that he ended up shoving off away from him when he snapped, "I WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE BORN, MY FATHER WASN'T SUPPOSED TO EVEN SLEEP WITH MY MOTHER AND WENT AGAINST THE RULES TO DO SO! I'M A BASTARD CHILD THAT WAS LUCKY THAT THEY DECIDED TO SAVE SINCE MY MOTHER WAS ADAMANT THAT I WAS GOING TO HAVE A LIFE, I WAS TOLD THAT THEY COULD HAVE EASILY SAVED ONE OF THE HIGHEST EARNERS AND NOT SAVED ME, BUT TOORU AND MY MOTHER WERE SO ADAMANT TO ALLOW ME TO LIVE! TOORU AND MY MOTHER REALLY WANTED ME TO COME OUT ALIVE" Semi wails as Konoha looked at his omega with nothing but sorrow, starting to regret pushing the omega to this point.....but he felt like it was the right thing to do, "SO TO HEAR THAT MY FATHER WANTING ME TO LIVE....BUT THEN I GET SOLD OFF AND WAS ONE OF THE HIGHEST EARNERS THE WHOLE TIME I WAS THERE, IT WAS I CLEARLY ONLY EXISTED SO MY DADDY COULD MAKE MONEY OFF OF ME?!"

Konoha's heart breaking more.

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS MY FATHER UNTIL THE PARTY WE HAD AT OUR APARTMENT AFTER TOBIO, KUROO AND THE OTHERS CAME BACK FROM THE CHRISTMAS DINNER" Konoha tensing up at that, "BUT WHAT GETS ME.....WHAT REALLY GETS ME....IS THAT HE WOULDN'T HAVE PUT SO MUCH EFFORT INTO SPENDING TIME WITH ME IF ALL HE THOUGHT OF ME WAS A CASH MACHINE, THINKING BACK TO IT, ESPECIALLY BEFORE I WAS RAPED, NOW THAT I'M REALLY THINKING BACK TO IT.....HE ACTUALLY TREATED ME LIKE I WAS ONE OF HIS OWN!"

"Huh?"

"HE BOUGHT ME SO MANY SNACKS THAT WASN'T ALLOWED IN THE SCHOOL, INSTALLED A TV IN MY ROOM AND WATCHED MOVIES THAT HE SNUCK IN, WATCHED MY RESITLES AND WAS THERE TO HUG ME WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE TO HOLD ME IN A NON SEXUAL WAY, HE WAS ALWAYS SO FUCKING ENCOURAGING TO ME, HE WAS THERE COMFORTING ME AFTER EVERY MISCARRIAGE THAT I HAD!" Semi looking way more hurt and conflicted by the seconds, Konoha looking a bit shocked at the information, although it does explain to the alpha as to why Semi is having a bit of difficulty the more his omega went on about all the support Tooru provided for his omega, "HE WAS ALWAYS SO GOOD TO ME, THE MOST I GOT FROM HIM WAS A LIGHT SLAP ACROSS THE CHEEK HERE AND THERE AND RAISED HIS VOICE TO ME EVERY SO OFTEN WHEN I WAS GOING OUT OF LINE, HE TALKED TO ME AND TREATED ME LIKE I WASN'T SOME SEX TOY, IN THAT DARK TIME IN MY LIFE HE WAS THE LIGHT THAT HELPED ME KEEP GOING! PILLS AND TOORU WERE THE ONLY THINGS THAT HELPED ME THROUGH THAT UNTIL I COULDN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" Semi screams, "YOU KNOW LEAVING HIM AND KANAME WAS THE HARDEST FUCKING THING TO DO" even after Manabu hurt him....even then leaving someone that he looked as his mother and used to be a constant in his life was harder than he liked to admit, "I WAS SO SCARED WHEN I FIRST RAN INTO HIM THAT HE WAS GOING TO TOSS ME BACK IN THE SCHOOL, BUT....BUT HE HUGGED ME AND TOLD ME HOW MUCH HE LOVES AND MISSES ME, THAT FUCKING SMILE HE GAVE ME...." Semi's voice cracking, ".....my father's smile made me feel like he really did.....I was so angry....but I didn't want to let him go....."

Konoha taking a step towards Semi as he saw the rage simmer down a bit, dropping to his knees and intertwined their hands, bringing the omega's knuckles up to his lips and placed a small kiss, lips still touching the trembling knuckles.

"But he l-left me!" Semi whines, "WHY DID MY DADDY DO THAT TO ME?!"

"I don't even know either doll" bringing the omega in his lap and wrapped an arm protectively around his omega's waist, the other hand placed over the tiny swollen stomach to help sooth his omega and sons, the warmth of their sons helping their mother from continuing his screaming, guiding Semi's nose to his scent gland and rubbed his cheek against the omega's head with a soothing purr to try and sooth his omega to the best of his abilities, closing his eyes and took a deep breath to keep himself from crying at the sound of the broken omega.

Wondering why his daddy let him be hurt like that.

"W-Why Konoha?" Semi whimpers, "why did he do that?"

"I wish I could provide an answer or you" kissing the side of his head.

"I still love him..." Semi croaks, "....I still love him, I know I should hate every part of him for what he allowed for me to go through and what he's done to others..." burying his nose into the alpha's neck as much and inhale his scent, "......I'm very hurt and upset by all that he's done, but I can't hate him.....not all after all that he's done for me....is there something wrong with me?"

"No there isn't, you've been through a lot and are feeling a lot of emotions" Konoha mummers as he brushes some of the omega's hair behind his right ear and there it was.....there was a nasty scar from who he KNOWS is from that sick son of a bitch, gently kissing the scar that the alpha never even knew that was there after all these years, feeling the omega tense up for a moment, put he gave out a weak purr in appreciation to his boyfriend's affections, "you're an emotional person and this is a lot to take in and process, I'm not expecting you to jump on a hate wagon......I would be surprised if you did, shows me that your love for your father is genuine."

"I know you're not the happiest about it."

"Look.....right now I just wanted you to look at the big picture.....this is what you feel and the fact that someone as twisted as your father speaks to your big heart that you have....not a lot of people have that, empathy for people" giving a small smile as he continues to rub the small stomach and started to rub the younger blond's back, "you're the sweetest person that I know, while I can't say that I feel for your father with all that has happened."

Semi nodding, at this point just happy that Konoha isn't going to lie to him about how he feels, "I can't help it.....I know what he did is wrong, my heart is hurting so much and makes me question if Tooru ever loved me...." closing his eyes as he could feel more tears coming, ".....but there was so much that he did for me as well and I just....I just got the father that I was craving for my whole life and then I learn all of this and now.....now I'm so confused."

"Understandable."

"It really would have been a lot easier if Tooru wasn't my father and just some random person" Semi's voice cracking, Konoha kissing the scarred ear again.

"It would be a lot less complicated" Konoha giving a small chuckle, standing up and held his omega, "you're so brave for telling me that.....thank you for opening up to me."

"C-Can we leave, I'm exhausted and I just want to.....it hurts too much to think about right now."

"Of course we can" Konoha walking them over to the omega's phone and unplugged it, "get some sleep, I will hold you the whole night and sooth you, Hide and our other soon to be named child, I love the three of you so much."

"We all love you too alpha" Semi mutters as he lays his head on the alpha's shoulder, their sons emitting a lot of warmth in response to their mother and father's affections to them and each other.

"We will talk more about this later, we need to talk to the others since this is.....this is horrifying" Konoha says as let out another purr when he felt the omega tense up a bit, "not now, but we need to do it asap, get everyone together and get Futakuchi in the same room as your brother, Iwa and Akinari, like you said we need to talk to him since he knows about the school and get him to tell us what he knows" Konoha frowning as he was worried for the younger alpha just snapping at the three of them like that, obviously very pissed if he was wanting to just leave the city just so he didn't have to around the three of them.....he will make sure to stop by and talk to him when they get back, "I hope you know I'm going to spoil the shit out of you."

"You already do that Konoha" Semi's lips twitching up ever so slightly that Konoha caught when he handed the omega back his phone, "save your money Konoha."

"You know I make plenty with how much Daichi and his father is paying me" Konoha pecking Semi's lips, "I love you and I will keep you away from the school, you will never go back."

Semi blushing and gave a small and weak purr, "thank you for not running away from me."

"It's my job as your alpha to always be by your side, you are my doll and our sons are our little baby dolls, you're not broken Eita, you're beautiful. Like I said" kissing Semi's forehead, the omega leaning into the loving gesture, "always and forever."

Konoha trying to calm the rage inside of him for what Tooru did to his omega, although it was hard.

He will do anything to keep his omega out of that disgusting place, he will do whatever he can to save the poor unfortunate souls trapped in there.

That's a promise that he was going to keep.

 

-

 

"Fuck" was all Daishou could say to himself as he was chained up to the bed, collar still on and was stripped of most of his clothes and was only left in his black bra and underwear, draping the curtain over himself in this freezing room as he sat cross legged in the bed, looking at the empty room with the white colored walls and floor with despair as he was trying to rid the humiliation that he felt being treated like a dog, Tooru constantly making him bark, his hands and knees were hurting him from having to crawl on all fours.....and Tooru left him in this new room and gave him the biggest shit eating smile that he's ever seen on the man.

Making him scared for what the alpha has in mind for what is to come soon.

'And it's all your fucking fault!' his bonded half shouted at him, blinking and he could see his pissed off half sitting next to him on the bed, 'kept your horny ass in check around our cousin and not go off and be the biggest fucking traitor, then this wouldn't have happened!'

"Don't you think I realize my choices have led to this result" Daishou groans as he wraps the blanket around himself tighter, already sensitive to the cold and this place is like a fucking freezer, glad he isn't like his father and doesn't break out in welts, but he knows Tooru did this to him on purpose, the main reason that he knows Tooru is even letting him have a blanket is due to the fact that he's pregnant and needs the babies to be comfortable as possible, placing a hand over his stomach and gently caressed it with a small sigh and took comfort in his sons giving out warmth to try and help sooth him a bit, "I'm already beating myself up about it."

'Well not hard enough' his bonded side grumbles with frown, kicking his legs back and forth as he was rubbing his stomach in unison with him, 'only good thing about all of this is I get to wear this collar' looking down and tugging it as Daishou just gives him a look, his bonded half looking at him with his half lidded eye, 'kinky and it strangely feels right on me, I mean it's even got our name on it' grabbing the tag that has 'My Suguru~', 'at least I'm still his.....' frowning with a depressed look that Daishou could honestly not help but feel a little bad for him despite the shit that his boneded side has been trying to feed him, '.....I need him to make love to me.'

Daishou would openly disagree, but he didn't want to deal with the screaming, plus he knows he shouldn't be talking.......he really wants to hold and make love to Futakuchi, clenching his eye shut and took a deep breath, wishing the aching in his heart went away.....it was so painful thinking about the man that he's in love with. It made his longing for his cousin worse and therefore made his bond mark burn like a motherfucker, cupping it and leaning forward as he fights back the tears, panting and let out a small whine in reaction.

'Alpha could have kissed our mark and make it better' his bonded side looking pissed at him, grabbing his hair and yanking it that Daishou couldn't hold back a small cry, looking up into the black and rage filled eyes of his bonded half, actually intimidated by this, 'you're fucking fault alpha won't make love to me and hold me in our shared bed!'

"I don't love him!" Daishou cries, that not making the bond mark happy in the slightest and cried out in pain, slamming his back against the bed and continued to cry, the burning becoming worse when an image of Futakuchi smiling at him before all of this madness started, remembering him flicking his nose when he wasn't eating during their TV hang out time, told him to take his face out of his paperwork and just relax for a moment, otherwise he will chuck all of his paperwork outside and make him go chase them outside while he recorded him panicking. Missing that smile....missing his voice.....his voice that had become a soothing one to him for as long as he could remember, he even misses his smartass comments and his petty behavior for people that start to irritate him, hell he even misses Futakuchi going out of his way to start shit with Kamasaki that would result in Kamasaki usually having to be dragged off somewhere that wasn't near his cousin, and having to slap his cousin upside the head to get him to stop sticking his tongue out and giving a thumbs down with the smuggest look that Daishou has ever seen. It was annoying as hell to deal with, especially with Kamasaki just being easily riled up in general, the the hothead hasn't seemed to figure out that Kenji would stop trying to piss him off if he wouldn't easily given in and see that his cousin takes pure joy in tormenting him.

He was actually missing having to deal with that.

'NO DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!' being able to hear his cousin's voice scream in his head, making the aching in his body worse.

'ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU UNFAITHFUL COUSIN FUCKER!' his bonded side screams at him, yanking on his hair more that caused him to cry out more.

'SUGURU!'

"I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING A GOOD PERSON!" Daishou cries out, reaching a hand for the ceiling as he saw the alpha he's in love with, "WHY DO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH?!"

His mark sending more pain at the declaration, hugging his stomach to sooth his sons as best as he could as he was breaking, now laying in a fetal position and buried himself in the blanket........wishing.....he wishes his father loved him.....he would have told his father.....but he....but what was the point if he doesn't show any signs of loving him and blaming him for the death of his beautiful mother. Even from birth, even before coming out of his mother's womb he caused problems for his father.....wondering why he even bothered having him.

Why didn't he just save his mother? That option would have made his father happy, happy that he has someone that he loves.

What's his purpose? All he feels is pain and longing that he's been questioning his existence on this cruel world.

As much as he feels hurt and betrayed by his father.....he still wanted to have him save him.......someone at this point.

"D-Daddy" Daishou whimpers as he fights off the pain in his mark, trying to soak up his sons warmth, "......daddy.....please....."

But that would mean that his father would get hurt.

'Bastard deserves it for torturing us and making us his little fucking robot to control' his bonded side hissed at him, yanking his hair harder that is causing his head to pound, the pain and hurt he's feeling making him want to throw up.....so much pain and mixed emotions, longing for Futakuchi.....but he didn't want him to come after to save him so his cousin can not be hurt by Tooru. He wanted his father, but his father would more than likely get hurt.....but he doubted his father would want a disgrace like him.

But at the same time he wanted his father to be hurt in the same way he's been his whole fucking life.

"Why are you pulling your hair?"

Daishou jumped at the new voice, sitting upright and kept the blanket around his whole body when he saw a familiar redhead that he saw peaking in Daizo's room earlier.....Tobio and Kuroo's little brother.

Which obviously means that Tatsuo cheated on Tobio and Kuroo's mother with.....it has to be Manabu, unless he sees another redhead in this school he's going to have to say that Manabu is his mother. Hell the omega looked a lot like Tobio, not twins but they do have similar features and a similar body type that he guesses is a Kageyama thing? He guesses since Manabu is a stick, Tendou is pretty thin himself, he wasn't muscular like Osamu....that was for sure, but he has more meat on him than his mother and muscles due to his activities in the gang.....guesses he would have to make a better judgement if/when he sees Manabu's other children. Eye color.....there was no doubt those eyes are a standout feature for the young omega, dark blue like Tobio's although he can see that this omega's eye color is a couple of shades lighter, wasn't too much of a difference, but as someone that has met Tobio and is now meeting a long lost brother to the Kuroo brothers, you can tell the slight difference between the eye color.

This omega is a beauty just like Tobio.

Moniwa Taku from what he gathered from the conversation, well assuming the Moniwa due to him more than likely being a child of Manabu's.

Remembering that Tooru and Taku mentioned stuff about fear, how he was training.....which mean he knows he's going to need to be careful around this one.

"Huh?"

"Why were you pulling on your hair?" the omega questions with curious eyes.

"Bec-" Daishou realizing what he was talking about when he dropped his hand from his hair, the hallucination always feeling so real that he forgets that he's just talking to himself, feeling a little embarrassed and wiped his eye and lightly patted his stomach to make sure his boys are ok during his small meltdown there, becoming a little less tense when he felt their warmth, seeing omega's eyes locked onto his small swollen stomach and wrapped an arm around it completely to shield his growing stomach from the omega, "-I don't know....tired and it's cold."

"Well cheating little bitch fiance of Tooru" Daishou's eye twitching at that, "from what I understand, you cheated and pissed him off....guessing from the name that Tooru gave you" tilting his head to the side, "just why did you cheat on him?"

The amega hating the look in the omega's eyes, he didn't see that he would do anything to harm him unless it was under Tooru's watch, and obviously Tooru let him in here for some reason, "none of your concern."

"You do realize that there is nothing you can do to hide your reason from me" Taku's beautiful blue eyes gaining a bit of intensity and tilted his head to the side with an unreadable expression, something a bit....creepy in his expression that it actually made the amega feel a bit nervous, forcing himself to not show any fear for this omega to pick up on and wore his cold expression that looked very similar to his father's cold looks, "eyes are like the window to the soul, eyes speak and show emotion when the mouth and body don't show it" taking a few steps towards towards the amega, Daishou 'standing' his ground, as much as he could while being chained to a bed, "all I need to do is look."

"A look and you will be able to see the inside of my soul?" Daishou quirking his eyebrow and looked up when the redhead towered over him, really just hating the look in the omega's eyes right now.

"I wouldn't say soul, more like I a sense that I can pick up on" Taku explains, reaching a hand and gently ran his fingers along Daishou's jaw, Daishou tensing up and fought the urge to slap his hands and scoot away from him.......but he can't back down right now, right now he needs to show that he can stand his ground to the other omega's around here since he has a feeling he's going to be around them for a while, got a good gut feeling about it and didn't need to back down to this omega, especially since he seems younger than him, "I can see and smell fear, I can pick it up in a heartbeat...." cocking his head to the side with a sweet smile that didn't sit well with the amega, ".....I could just tell how scared you are of Tooru.....he seems to SCARE you."

"Isn't everyone afraid of him in this place?" Daishou counters.

"Well you're from the outside the world and I know Tooru can't act the way he wants to out there than he does in here, I can't smell fear off of him and I don't see any as of right now-"

"What do you mean right now?"

"-EVERYONE has a fear cheating little bitch fiance of Tooru-"

"I have a name" Daishou grunts.

"I know you do, I just enjoy calling you that.....has a nice ring to it" Taku smiles, that shit eating grin matching his eldest brother's shit eating smile minus the cat eyes, and dear god does that smile get on his fucking nerves, also hating the glee in the omega's eyes at seeing him hold back, "anyways, everyone has a fear, even someone like Tooru....he's just good at keeping it from me, the only time I smelled a whiff of him somewhat panicking at one time that was years ago, but I was made to be locked up and by the time I was near him I smell no panic or fear of any kind, just pure rage. He refused to look at me in the eyes keep me in here when he was like that....." looking up in thought with his tongue sticking out, Daishou looking at him with curiosity as that was new.....he didn't think a man like Tooru would ever be fearful of something, the closest he's seen to fear is Tooru all those years ago when he was in the hospital after the car accident that nearly killed him and his ex Yuri, when their little omega Aito didn't make it out of that, Tooru was.....he wasn't himself and it seemed like Tooru hasn't been the same since then, but it at least reinforces that someone like Tooru isn't completely heartless, he's a twisted individual that scares him to death and just looking at him smiling at him earlier just sent chills up his spine, but Tooru did have a soft spot for little ones and he can see genuine love from the alpha when he bonds with their five sons, ".....at first I didn't think a man like him would ever know the feeling of the emotion of fear, but that day years back has gotten me very curious and I want to know what riled him up......what riled him up is one of his one of maybe one to three weaknesses" holding up three fingers with a proud smile, like he's proud that he was able to make such of an accomplishment, "three weaknesses tops."

"How do you know he has three?" Daishou rubbing his stomach with a curious look, rubbing his stomach that was making his little pups happy and are helping him calm down just a bit in this moment, although this creepy omega is putting him a little unease.

"It's a guess at this point, but I've had plenty of time to sit and watch" Taku replies and looked confident with his answer, out of nowhere jumping onto Daishou, the amega letting out a gasp when the young omega straddled him. Daishou letting out a shout in surprise and tried to lean up and shove him off, thrashing in the omega's hold, the redhead holding down his arms above his head with one of his hands, "it's futile."

"Get off of me!" Daishou shouts as he ignores the omega and keeps struggling, the omega struggling a bit to hold him to the ground as he observed his every move, "NOW!"

"You hate being constricted?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?!" Daishou snaps as his eye twitched, eye flickering to black for a split second, Taku's lips twitching up ever so slightly at that, "of course I hate being constricted!"

"Must make you uncomfortable."

"No shit!"

"I know the feeling" Taku replies simply, raising one of his hands up and that caused Daishou to freeze up, seeing the wrist red, a little swollen and cut up.....looked very nasty, "I get chained up a lot, being constricted is suffocating" leaning down as he kept his eyes locked onto the amega, "hurts. I usually get locked up like you are right now a lot, alone in the room with very little clothes on, half naked and vulnerable."

Daishou's eye twitching as this omega is making him very uncomfortable, "please get off of me."

"Being left alone in your mind, it's a scary thing....I guess that's why you were yanking your hair" Taku says with his voice monotone, eyes dark as that was a feeling that he was familiar with, this dark look really starting to freak the amega out, "you're already losing it."

"Shut it."

"Don't deny it, you're losing it already, Tooru must have already done a number on you" smiling as he said that, being able to see the emotions....the amega's thoughts and emotions scream at him through his eyes alone, this guy can control his facial expression and looks as if he was bored out of his mind, but the tense body and his beautiful green snake-like eye that intrigues him is telling him that what he's saying is getting to him, "I can see you're scared" looking down to the collar that has 'My Suguru' on the tag, using his free hand and lightly flicked it, "he owns you" looking to see the large and nasty mark in his neck as Daishou tenses up further, smiling at the large mark, "you're bonded."

"Shut up."

"Do you feel suffocated being with Tooru?" Taku questions with a genuinely curious expression, "it seems like it, you keep tensing and looking uncomfortable every time I say his name, you're afraid and feel suffocated by him-"

'No I don't!' his bonded half screams as Daishou's eye starts twitching again, having a hard time holding back his bonded side.....what this omega is saying is true and hates the fact that Taku can see it as clear as day, he's observant like Kuroo, while Kuroo can be very smug with his observant nature, Taku doesn't really seems all that smug.......he very fucking creepy about it with a monotone voice and a wide and creepy smile, 'let me put this bitch in his place!'

"Get off of me" Daishou growls as he starts to struggle to get out of the omega's hold.

"-You're scared of your own mate" Taku ignoring Daishou's words as he kept pressing, wanting to see the black eye again.....it was scary but thrilling at the same time, "if you're that desperate for me to get off of you.....then call out for him."

Daishou biting his lip with a nasty glare when the omega now looked more smug than he's been this whole time.

"No."

"He's your mate and should call out for him" Daishou's mark burning at that that made him whine in reaction, "he's your alpha and you are his Suguru, which is an interesting name by the way, but come on......you're mates and you're carrying his children" placing his free hand over Daishou's exposed small swollen stomach, Taku giving a small and genuine smile that.....that made the omega come off approachable and a lot more beautiful than he would with his normal creepy expression, the omega leaning his head back with a content smile at the warmth that the five little pups gave, taking Daishou back a bit as he can see the omega's demeanor change briefly within this instant, going back to his creepy expression as they locked eyes again, ".....I could easily be someone that can hurt your little pups in here..." Daishou's vision starting to fade at the thought as he broke one of his hands free from the unnaturally strong omega and grabbed his hand that was laying gently over his stomach, ".....you love your pups?"

"Yes I do" Daishou growls as his voice seemed to have gotten a little higher pitch, "my sons that you need to keep your nasty hands off before I end you here on the spot."

"You love your pups but you're afraid of your own fiance/mate" Taku looking intrigued as he winces a bit at the amega's nails digging into his skin, "come on.....there is more to the story than your letting on that he's the father of your children and that your bonded, your tied to this man to the rest of your life."

Daishou fighting back for control and tried to look away from Taku's eyes, the omega catching that and grabbed his chin to keep their eyes locked, his bonded side screaming 'let me hit him you little bitch!'

"I can smell and see the fear that you have at me just saying his name" Taku says as he keeps his eyes locked onto the beautiful snake-like eye flickering back and forth from green to black, "your bonded to Tooru, pregnant with his children and you're afraid of him, that must feel suffocating."

Daishou unable to help but look back into the hypnotizing eyes that are digging into his weak points....feeling like his soul is being digged into, like he can see into every bit of small memory that he has locked up, all the abuse that he went through he feels Taku can now see, the rapes, the bullying, the loneliness, the horrors that he's witnessed and has caused. Feeling like Taku can see Hisahito's dead body with blood all over his hair and face, being able to see Jirou's lifeless eyes stare back up at him.....his own uncle......being able to see the body that Tobio torn into shreds that he knew was all his doing, if he didn't let his bonded side send the perverted alpha on Tobio, then the omega wouldn't have snapped like that. Being able to feel like Taku was able to see every little aspect of him and it was driving him insane and making him feel exposed.

But he couldn't look away.

"Suffocated. Feeling like you can't breath with him in the room, can never truly be safe.....normally someone that is in this situation don't make it that long and kill themselves" Taku continues, "but you, you're surviving for some reason."

"My pups."

"I have a feeling it is more than just your pups that your living for.......is there" Taku tilting his head to the side more with a quirked eyebrow, "is there someone that you love?"

Daishou tensing up more as he was about to lose it.

"So there is" Taku smiles, "must be that special if you love him even though your bonded with the great Oikawa Tooru.....but there is nothing you can do."

He's about to lose it.

"Constricted, bonded, suffocated and in love with someone else......where will you go from here cheating little bitch fiance of Tooru?"

Eye twitching again.

"You know there is no making it out of this, you can't escape the truth that you don't belong to anyone except the man that you fear the most...." cocking his head more, "that I know of, your eye is screaming out so much and the way your trying to control yourself and your emotions tells me a lot........you're used to holding back a lot.....like you're afraid to lose control."

"Shut up."

He was about to lose it.

"You seem desperate for control, which means you must be lacking a lot of it in your life" Daishou trying so hard to not react, this omega being too observant for his own good, seems to be intelligent just from this interaction alone, "you're afraid to lose control yet at the same time you know it's futile since where is your control even at......where to even go from he-"

"Taku, times up" a familiar voice says as Daishou's eye turned black and was reaching up for the young omega's throat, snapping out of it when the familiar voice spoke, looking over to see none other than Shuta standing there with a curious expression, "Tooru gave you the free time that you're lucky that he gave you to begin with" looking over to a half naked Daishou up and down real quick that just made the amega already more uncomfortable than he already is, the beta looking back to the young redhead, "off the bosses mate."

Taku pouting and gave a large groan, "I don't wanna."

"Tough shit" Shuta walking into the room and stood right in front of the bed with an annoyed expression, Taku bowing his head and his shoulders shoot up in a submissive manner, "I got five alphas out there just in case you want to be difficult" Taku not liking the sound of that and bit thumb, actually chewing at the skin since he has no more nails left to chew out of anxious habit, hating being touched, "you know this can go two different ways, either you get off Tooru's pregnant mate and I can send the alphas off, and you can sleep without the chains on. If you don't like that then I can whistle and they will come rushing and drag you and give you a shot that your familiar with that knocks you out" crossing his arms in front of his chest as Taku's shoulder's shoot up more, "I know how much you don't like that since I've gotten bitten by you on more than one occasion" looking thoroughly annoyed by that, "so after I give you the shot, you get locked and chained up in the room that we have reserved for you on when you act difficult, you will have to deal with punishments and you have to be stuck in the room for a long period of time, and I KNOW that you wouldn't have to deal with that again."

"No-no master" Taku mumbles, Daishou looking at Taku with concern as this......this seemed to be almost the complete opposite of the omega that was pressing and poking his buttons with the utmost confidence a moment ago, now he sees a frightened child who was afraid of a punishment that seems like it happens a lot.....and Shuta....he didn't know this beta can come off this intimidating. He would be around Shuta due to Elite events and when he would be around the beta when he would be working with Tooru in the office, job title being a 'Legal Office Assistance', which he works under the direction of lawyers and help them prepare for meetings, hearings and trials, he is a pretty busy man working part time under the same office as him, Tooru and his father and would almost be constantly on the phone, typing on his laptop, constantly printing things, managing inventory and performed many accounting tasks. He's kind of surprised that Shuta even has time to come over here and do the many tasks that Tooru gives him, he knows that Tooru trusts Shuta and Shuta is a supporter of the Oikawa and pretty much seemed he would do anything for, then again those two have been friends for many years, knows that the two of them have known each other for most of their lives.......he didn't know how Shuta was even introduced to Tooru's front desk job and how Shuta even gained this much of Tooru's trust to begin with, but then again the two of them both seem to share similar interests and Tooru was able to help feed into Shuta's interests with this school. As much as Daishou wants to admit it Tooru can actually be generous when he wants to be, although usually there is a motive behind the generous behavior, but there was a perk to working under Tooru or doing tasks for him when working under him and that was that he at least paid very well.....as much as he's afraid to be near the man, he can at least admit that Tooru doesn't lie when he says he will make your hard work for him worth while, so he can see where that can be a perk too. So he's normally used to seeing Shuta a little uptight with running around and handling a lot in the office, usually getting up earlier than he normally does and get coffee and breakfast for all those who came in the morning, he wasn't really all that snippy but didn't smile a whole lot unless he was faking it......which was a good portion of the time and can be extremely sarcastic that he's had a few choice words with the older male here and there, but he was pleasant enough to deal overall......but in a building with a lot of alphas, and especially when three of them are the heads of Powerhouse Elite families, his father Seiji, Tooru and his uncle Kin......after being around them for so long Shuta just didn't seem all that intimidating. Although Shuta was showing that he can give a mean look at this moment to the young redhead, so he feels a little stupid for not taking him a bit more seriously.

Daishou knew he and Shuta weren't the best of friends, but he did think they got along alrightish.....so hopefully......HOPEFULLY he might go a little easy on him?

Maybe?

He has a feeling that Shuta wasn't going to do so.

"I don't need to repeat myself dumbass" Shuta states that made Taku bite his thumb harder until he drew a bit of blood, Daishou's frown deepens as he thinks that was a bit uncalled for, Taku obviously isn't completely right in the head and he didn't think that it was ok, "you're seventeen years old and I know you know how to speak the same fucking language as me, so get your ASS OFF OF TOORU'S MATE" the beta gesturing the omega with his hand to rise up, Taku looking at the amega with sad eyes and pouted more as he lightly poked the tiny swollen stomach a couple of times and smiled a bit when he felt the warmth of the pups, Daishou not seeing Taku as a threat in this moment and let him.....he can tell that the omega seemed to enjoy the warmth from his sons and just....as much as this omega poked his buttons, he can see a vulnerable side to the young omega.

"But master...." Taku throwing his head back and kept his eyes away from locking on with Shuta, "I like the babies."

"Well tough shit" Shuta growls, "now if I have to repeat myself one more time, I'm going to get the alphas to come in here" narrowing his eyes at the stubborn and difficult omega, "and it ain't going to be pretty."

Taku whines and gives a small cry, looking down at Daishou, "but I want to keep playing."

"If I have to say it again, you won't be able to play with him again anytime soon" Shuta looking over to the frowning amega and looked at the body up and down again, locking eyes with the amega for a brief moment before looking at Taku, "one."

"But master" Taku whines again, "I want to keep on playing with him, he's fun to play with."

"Two."

"Ma-"

"Don't make me raise my third finger and say it" Shuta snaps that shuts the omega up, "you know what happens when I say it to you, I've never been one to give you false threats and I know how upset your mother will be having to hear that you were being difficult again while he was gone."

Taku looking absolutely frustrated as he raises his shaky leg and slowly crawls off of the older male, holding back frustrated tears as he stands right in front of Shuta, the older and taller male giving an exhausted sigh as he knew that mentioning Manabu would be a 'last resort' of sorts before having to drag Taku away, squatting down and pulls on the standard blue dress that he was wearing as the end of it got caught onto his white lace underwear, standing completely up and placed a hand on the omega's back. He then gave him a shove out towards the door, Taku looking at Daishou from the corner of his eyes with a pout, fingers playing with each other as he was seriously wanting to interact with Daishou more.

He was wanting to interact and play with Daizo as well and this is frustrating to him, blocking him from talking to two new people and that was not making him happy.....but he didn't want the shot and chains, he didn't want to upset his mother.

"You will have time to play with him later" Shuta says as he caught the look that the redhead gave the amega, as Taku tensed up and snapped his head to the front and walked through the door and he immediately closed it before Taku decided he wanted to continue to poke Daishou's buttons, since the omega has done that multiple times in the past with his past fascinations, turning to the amega and sits himself on the bed with a smirk, "I heard you REALLY pissed off your man."

Daishou's face turning red and looked away from Shuta, covering himself with the blanket, "yeah."

"You've known him since you were three and have been working with him since you were thirteen-fourteenish" grabbing Daishou's chin and turned his attention back on him, "you should have known better."

"I know."

"You cheated on him" leaning closer to Daishou that just made him feel more at unease and leaned away a bit, "and with your own cousin, took it up the ass from Kenji and I had to admit that in a weird and sick way with how much you two are around each other until recently, I'm not too shocked, but still very.....weird and incestious of you with the image that you uphold, your father wouldn't be pleased with you~"

Daishou's cheeks turning a deeper shade of red and horrified that he knows this piece of information, "how much do you know?"

"Enough" Shuta smiles, "enough to know what the fuck is going on since I'm working with him, but I don't know all of the dirty details" licking his lips as he uses his free hand to unwrap the blanket off of him.

"Please stop" Daishou trying to wrap the blanket over him again, Shuta slapping his hands away as he kept eyeing the younger male's body, "god I never knew you were THIS curvy, such a nice ass and breasts suit you well" looking back up to a wide eye Daishou with half lidded eyes, "nice to see that you in full, Tooru says that your amazing in bed and are very tight, moans are music to his ears and have amazing bedroom eyes, that your body is sexy.....which I agree with him."

"N-No I'm not" Daishou trying to scoot back, Shuta grabbing his thigh and held it down firmly, "Tooru.....he wouldn't be happy with you touching me."

"You're no fun, I just wanted to get an up and close look at the body that Tooru praises" Shuta chuckles, "and believe me when I tell you that I didn't expect it with the suits that you wore, you have your mother's body."

This catching his attention, "huh?"

"Your mother" Shuta repeats, "Yasu, you are curvy like him and was a very seductive and attractive omega, you dying your hair black is actually making you look like him a little, although you look more like your father more than anything.....just don't have his sharp alpha features is all, you do know your mother is from the school right?"

"Yeah, Tooru was the one to tell me and my father got very upset about it" Daishou says as it hits him that he might learn more about his mother in here.

Maybe.

"Ok good" Shuta chuckles, "I would have been a bit concerned if you didn't know Tooru and his need to poke at Seiji, since he knew your father wouldn't be happy and Tooru thought that you had a right to know who your mother was at least, since he was very happy to have you."

Daishou blinks to hold back some tears that were wanting to form, unable but to help but think that his mother died for nothing, that there was nothing special about him.......at least his mother would be loved and treated right by his father, "heh......poor fool."

"You're mother was no fool and was actually an intelligent man like you and your father" Shuta corrects, "and obviously the two of them created a beautiful looking child" giving his thigh a squeeze that made Daishou tense up more and wished that Shuta would take his hands off of him, "and an amega, risky to have you in our world."

"So I've learned" Daishou trying to keep himself calm, feeling his bonded side seething in rage right now that another man is laying his hand on him that wasn't Tooru, he didn't yell.....but the silence speaks more for itself.

"An amega, who would have thought" Shuta cackles, "I mean I didn't know Seiji would have even had it in his bloodline to begin with, meaning that there is a good chance that anyone else blood related to you could easily be carrying on that gene that creates a rarity like you, and one that is very fertile."

Really hating the look on Shuta's face when he said that.

"Please......Tooru is already going to be punishing me and I....and please..." Daishou backing himself against the wall as Shuta stood up from the bed, ".....please don't."

"You know Suguru in here there are only two gods" Shuta smiles, "Tooru and I, which means you can't tell us what to fucking do, so I suggest that you get that through your skull and now since you went behind Tooru's back....." giving him a smug smile that just made Daishou feel even more hopeless that Shuta was even going to be decent to him, which didn't help with his depression and hopelessness in the slightest, leaning down and caressed the amega's cheek, Daishou turning his head to the side as he crossed his legs, the reality that Tooru is more than likely going to sell him off in the process of humiliating him hitting him hard and clenched his eye shut to prevent any tears from coming out, "you're so beautiful and fertile, you know what that can do to an alpha's cock?"

"What?"

"Shoot right up, make them your little breeding bitch since they think that you can give them healthy and beautiful little pups, and with you and Tooru's gene's and coming from two powerful bloodlines" Shuta smiles, "alphas are suckers for beautiful and fertile omegas......or your....." smile growing a bit, ".....a strange bitch like yourself."

'Don't cry' Daishou telling himself.

"Must have been hard" smiles as he walks towards the door after taking in the amega's figure one more time, "learning that all along that you're not the great cocky alpha that you thought you were" Daishou aching as his insecurities were being poked at again, being reminded at he will never be good enough for his father, "your not the big and bad alpha that you thought you were and you can't order people around like you used to do to me all the time in the office like your father and Tooru" 

This shocking Daishou, not remembering at all on forcing this man to do anything, "I didn-"

Shuta's eye twitched and his smile grew, "of course you wouldn't remember, you were too busy being your father and Tooru's puppet" looking at the amega from the corner of his eyes with a sweet smile, "if the media were to learn who you truly were that they wouldn't love you like they do now, they wouldn't love you anymore.....all you have is Tooru....just like everything in your life you don't have any fucking power or influence, just like you were playing with the big boys on the outside world, you're going to be playing with the big boys in this world, only in this world I have power over you" Daishou's heart pounding as he was feeling that impending doom of torture and humiliation coming his way, "you will be on the same level as the other omegas in here, you can't order them to do your bidding, you can't give them money to get what you want, and just because your Tooru's mate.....doesn't mean that everyone in here is going to go easy on you, if anything they will sense favoritism" smile growing wider, "and you will end up getting a taste on being the lowest of the low, you're not the great and powerful Powerhouse Elite that can stand with the almighty Daishou Seiji and Oikawa Tooru, what Tooru put you through on Christmas is cakewalk compared to what other omegas do in this place, it's only going to get worse.......so you being Tooru's mate will make the treatment of some other omegas not so easy to deal with and being a Powerhouse Elite doesn't mean jackshit."

Daishou taking a shaky breath as he tried to not lose it, not even in this place for five hours and he feels like having a meltdown already.

"He doesn't have a problem with you and your unique gender, if anything he finds it hot" Shuta smiles at the younger male as he says, "endure Tooru's punishments and give into the fact that he owns you and that there is nothing you can do about it, there is no escaping your fate" Shuta slamming the door and locking it. Leaving Daishou to fall onto his side as the dark thoughts and hopeless feelings start clouding his thoughts, thinking of the one that he loves as he turns his back to the door, getting into a fetal position as he hugs his stomach, crying as his mark burned.

-6:00 A.M.- 

Tobio took a deep breath as this was another night where he got less than three hours of sleep, giving an irked expression and yawned as he takes in the silence of the dark hotel room and warmth of his alphas, looking at Nao with his head laying on his breasts while hugging his little stuffed cat, softly snoring with a little bit of drool running down his chin, softly purring in his sleep in a similar manner as Kuroo, not as prominent, but he knew his son picked up the habit a bit when Kuroo would watch him. Kuroo was always the one that was able to sooth his son when he and his son were first released from the hospital, Tobio was still adjusting and figuring out how to be a parent at that point and with all the sleepless nights and stressed out beyond belief, he tended to be covering his ears and cry by Nao's crib if his son wasn't calming down and was too upset and refused his nipple when he would try to breastfeed him, Kuroo came in one night after being woken up by his and Nao's crying and made him go outside and walk a bit to calm down while he handled Nao, told him that Nao fed off of his distress and so the fits the two of them were both throwing was only going to get worse, came back after an hour after buying him, Kuroo, Bokuto and Bokuto's father some snacks and drinks as an apology for not getting it together and having him and Nao wake them up. Bokuto and his father would always reassure him that they wouldn't wake up with the crying that Nao did, since it's normal for a child to wake up in the middle of the nights to want to eat, have his momma's attention and warmth, but Tobio could see the bags under their eyes and Bokuto's using his headphones more even when he was taking his medicine that usually knocks him out.......he knew they were being nice and understanding, that they were trying to make him not feel more stressed than he already was.....but he just wishes that they would have been more honest with him on that front. Although Tobio isn't holding a grudge or anything against them like that, at that point he was just happy to have a home for his son, his brother and himself, remembered seeing Kuroo sleeping on the couch with the TV muted and little nursery rhymes are playing from his phone, purring loudly with Nao purring weakly in his sleep along with his uncle and looked so peaceful. He would set all their drinks and snacks labeled for all of them when they woke up, he would put a blanket over his brother and Nao and grabbed one for himself and slept in the pull out chair next to the couch until Nao woke up wanting to eat, and usually by that point Nao was all smiles and cooing up a storm when he held him in his arms.

Emotional little guy just like him and his father.

"Momma's boy" Tobio mutters to his sleeping child as he places a kiss on the top of his head, Nao's purring getting a little louder and nuzzled his head in his breasts, Tobio giving a small eye roll as he knew Nao was taking every opportunity to lay his head on his breasts as much as possible now that he's growing them back, although he still thinks it's a bit amusing how Nao had hit a 'midlife crisis' of sorts when they went away, giving another kiss on his forehead and ran his hand through the raven hair of his dramatic and goofball that was his son, "drama king."

Which when he said that, he honestly couldn't help but look up onto the man that has his arms wrapped around him and Nao, seeing the handsome brunette sleeping somewhat peacefully, seeing his face contort here and there, but overall he didn't notice that Oikawa woke up at all after he came in to calm him down after his bad dream......a bad dream that he was still freaking out about.

God he hated his mind sometimes, he really did.....what in the actual fucking hell....WHY?!

He places one of his hands onto his small swollen stomach and sighs, feeling the loving warmth of his little omega and gave it a soft pat. He was scared beyond belief that the little one was going to be taken away from him, that Aito and Nao were going to be taken away from him and that his fiance and brother were going to leave him to rot in prison with his.....Tobio's cheeks puffing out and had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep himself from vomiting at the thought of being in the same room as that sick son of a bitch. He didn't love that man.....he hated him, hated him with a passion on what he did, he didn't want to have his father's love and approval like he did when he was little, if anything he just wanted that man to be locked up in prison and stay locked up in there to rot until the end of his days.

But what if.....what if he was found out for the murder of the Elite?

He murdered someone.

Sure he was trying to rape him.......Tobio clenching his eyes shut and felt his need to cry and vomit grow stronger as he can see the dead body as clear as day in his head......he just didn't want to be raped again.

"Is that too much to fucking ask?" Tobio mutters behind his hand as he just felt sick to his stomach at the dead body.....out of all the fucking things that he forgot, why couldn't he forget that he's a murderer? Why couldn't he forget the image of the dead body that he just tore into shreds? Why couldn't he forget how brutal he was and how bloody the whole incident was.

'THAT'S RIGHT BABYDOLL, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER COME FROM A TINY FAMILY THAT IS CLOSE TO DYING OFF!' being able to hear Daishou screaming from when they were both in the forest.

"Almost died off...." Tobio frowns as he manages to swallow back the vomit, reaching out for Oikawa and lightly played with his bed head as he frowned at the thought, the alpha leaning into his touch with a content sigh and a small purr that made Tobio's heart swoon, "....is that why I never saw my grandparents?"

He didn't meet any of his grandparents from his mother and father's side, he's met a couple of his cousins on multiple occasions in the past, but after his father was thrown in prison he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want to look at him and be a reminder of his father, Tobio isn't blind to the fact that he looks like a younger and omega version of his father when it comes to looks, hurts but can't blame them for not wanting to look at a family disgrace. He has to take a guess that his grandparents on his father's side is dead, but he knows that his mother's parents are possibly out there somewhere. He's heard that they don't live in this area and actually lived hours away and that they never bothered to contact their mother, and therefore him and his brother, and he didn't even know why. He didn't know where his mother and father even met and how long they've been together before his brother was born, he didn't know what happened between his mother and her parents that they don't bother to keep in contact anymore, didn't even know if they knew their own daughter, the middle child and only knowing this since his mother told him before she died in a conversation that he didn't remember much about, has passed away. That she passed away over five years ago, which is just depressing to him.......at least they knew, but Kuroo has always been a momma's boy and was always close with her, Tobio was there along for the 'ride' so to speak, that his own child didn't get to meet his grandmother that he was named after, that Hikaru didn't get to meet his grandmother either that Tobio knew....he KNEW that Hikaru would have been doted on and spoiled by his mother were she had been able to meet him, little Hikaru that is identical to Kuroo, and therefore he was nearly identical to his grandmother with their cat eyes that were a Kuroo trait that Tobio and his son didn't have......and his mother certainly did love her little alpha and knew she would have doted on Nao as well, would have spoiled the shit out of both of her grandbabies.......his mother's parents probably didn't even know that they have great grandchildren.

'Maybe I sho-' Tobio stopping his train of thought, feeling nothing but hurt that.....his face is plastered everywhere on the news, magazines, ect., he's uses Kuroo as his last name and not his father's, so he knew that they would have seen something at this point with him, hell his brother is a bit of a celebrity himself being his big brother and a handsome looking alpha and he's the child that carries his mother's Kuroo physical traits. Not a fucking call, not a letter, not a message of any fucking kind, nothing but silence like it has been his whole life. His family obviously doesn't give a damn to reach out to him and his brother at all, his grandparents on his father's side have a high chance that they're dead.

He was never told much about his father's parents and what they were like, he never saw any pictures of them and his father seemed to have hated them, only knowing this since he got hit for asking about his father about his grandparents, he took that as a sign to drop it or he will be hit again, so he just shut his mouth and never asked again. He would imagine that his brother knows more than he does, mother told him a lot of things and obviously his mother has met and interacted his father's parents due to some things she says when her and his father would start screaming at each other during their fights, but he never heard much since Kuroo would cover his ears and lock the two of them in a room upstairs to avoid the wrath of their parents, since they were both aggressive and volatile people, especially when you piss them off and it didn't matter who you were. Both had attitudes, both didn't know when to quit, both got violent, both of them knew had sharp tongues and knew how to cut down whoever they wanted......very vindictive individuals, but his father had his mother beat when it came to physical strength, and that says something since their mother was a fighter herself and hold her own, since omegas are by nature physically weaker than alphas, his mother is a shit starter and was able to back herself if anyone wanted to try and come at her.

Not a shy woman in the slightest.

And obviously neither was his father.

So no......check off trying to search and ask his mother's side of the family and ask why in the hell are they not on speaking terms with him, his mother and brother. Also possibly check off asking his father's side as to why he and Kuroo have never been around them besides a couple of their cousins coming over to visit here and there and never once saw them after he was six.

Sighing as he assumes that he was going to have to figure out this bloodline thing, he really didn't remember all what Daishou said to him, all he knew that he was talking about his father's side and that his family was nothing but trouble, which makes him a little scared to even want to dig into it, but at this rate with all that is going on and his father's eventual release......unless he wanted to go to the man that ruined his childhood and robbed him of his happiness for so long.....so yeah, he will take a pass on being near that disgusting piece of shit and figure out where in the hell he's going to even start.

So many things running through his mind right now, wishing that he can wake his alpha up and talk to him about what he heard when Akinari told Futakuchi that Daishou nearly killed himself, that the ones to put him in that spot wasn't Tooru or Seiji, who at this point with all the stuff that he knows the two of them put the amega through, it was his own fiance. This confusing and making the omega feel a lot more emotions than he was already feeling right now, disgust in himself for murdering someone, high anxiety and fear at the thought of his father being free anytime, pain at Oomimi's death, pain at Semi's pain at learning what kind of man his father is, pain at Futakuchi's pure agony that the one that he loves is gone and being put through horrible shit......could just FEEL the hopelessness emitting from Futakuchi from earlier and could see it in his eyes before he ran off to go throw up, confusion and concern at Masaru seeming like he's entered his heat, worry for Kita, Suna, Ojiro......and yes even his ex Atsumu and the rest of the gang at Oomimi's death. Anxiety at the idea that he's more than likely going to be doing the therapy that Kenta and his brother so desperately want him to go through. Worry for Keiji that he's having his divorce and custody battle when he gets back, and with Tooru as his lawyer on top of that, and how much all of that stress will affect Hikaru, Isamu, Kuroo and Bokuto through all of that. Worried about the injuries that Konoha, Kita, Suna and Atsumu got out of that big battle of sorts in the forest, Tobio irritated that he his nose was 're-broken' or some shit like that and has to go back to wearing that white strip that he forgot the name of on his nose again and hated the fucking headache that he's had to deal with since he can't take pain killers since he's pregnant. So add his fiance pushing and pushing someone to the point of suicide just fucking hurts him to no end, feeling even more of a need to run and save the amega as he is starting to relate to the older male more and more, needed him to stop going through so much pain.....Daishou needs a fucking break like so many others that he's friends with need. 

He blinks at his fiance sleeping with watery eyes, just......he's hurting more and more just thinking about it, reminds him so much of what he went through with Yuu and how he almost accomplished on killing himself, with Kunimi and Kindaichi and how he ran away and was gone for a week, where he remembers that 'adventure' leading him to so many different places that he had never visited himself and.....shaking his head as he knows the main reason why he was even found at that certain point was due to the fact that he saw this huge building with some intimidating looking alphas and they ended spotting him and he had to make a run for it, shaking his head and took a deep breath to will away the memory and kept his eyes on his handsome alpha. His alpha that he thought was a sweet man, of course he had his moments and can be a royal asshole at times, but no one is perfect and Oikawa has done all he could to make up for the things that he's said to him and others in the past, Oikawa has fought and is slowly getting to the point where he and Nao are getting a little closer and closer as time goes by, he's made great effort and has been doing an amazing job on filling the father role for Aito......so this.

Him doing what he did to Daishou, like what Yuu did to him really hurts him to no end.

He feels a little attacked in a sense, he's not trying to make it all about him since this makes his aching for Daishou stronger.......it's just that he knows the feeling of wanting to die and acting on it, it's a feeling that he doesn't wish on anyone. The fact of the matter that the one that he's in love with, the one that he's going to be marrying in the future and will be adding other additions after Aito, although he was wanting to have some space with his pregnancy with Aito and the children he wants to have with Oikawa. That being something that he didn't think he would ever think at all, after having Nao he didn't want anymore children, and then after getting pregnant with Aito he was just hoping for only one bun in the oven and hoping for another alpha since he didn't want to experience what he went through with his little Tooru. Now that he's bonded with Aito, with how happy Nao is with wanting little siblings and was requesting three brothers......keeps reminding him almost everyday how happy he is that momma is finally giving him little brothers and draws a lot of picture of what he thinks his pretty little bubba will look like, that he will protect and love his little bubba now, and all the little bubbas that he's wanting in the future......kissing Nao's head as he just reminds him how much of a loving child that he is and wonders how in the hell he managed to birth such a child, but he's happy and proud of his soon to be eldest child. So with Nao's wanting of having little brothers and Oikawa being so good with Aito and making efforts to fill the father position and getting Nao to like him, and Oikawa letting him know on multiple occasions that he wants to have children with him......so the man he's was wanting to start a family with and marry, the man that he's been attracted to since day one, makes his heart pound in his chest everytime he looks at him, says so many loving things to him and is very territorial and protective of him.......the man that he thought was a good man.....that he was capable of hurting Daishou in that fashion.

It's heartbreaking to him, it really hurts him on top of all the other pain that he was feeling at this moment......he wants to know why but at the same time he's scared. It scares him that Oikawa seems to be capable of such a thing......because if he was the reason why, along with Iwa and Akinari and the thought of the two of them having a hand in this hurts deeply as well......but if his own fiance can do that to someone.....could Oikawa do that to him?

Tobio shook his head and sat himself up at the thought after gently moving Nao so the little alpha can get some more sleep, the omega wanting to refuse the thought that Oikawa would do something like that to him and intertwined their hands and gave it a squeeze, Oikawa giving a small purr in his sleep that made Tobio a little less tense. Looking at his alpha with sad eyes as he lazily wraps an arm around the omega's waist and rubbed his cheek along his bare thigh.

"Love you" the alpha groggily saying as he softly starts snoring again, ".....no....stay....I love you" seeing the alpha's face contorting into a frown with his lips quivering, looking like he was about to cry in his sleep, knowing Oikawa has been doing that on and off in his sleep all night long and it hurts.

Makes him feel bad for thinking that his alpha would so something awful like that to Daishou.

But Oikawa didn't deny the claims and admitted it.

This makes him so fucking angry.

Makes him sad.

Makes him want to scream to Oikawa as to why he would do such a thing.

But he was scared and felt like a bit of a hypocrite with what he's just done, that he killed a fellow Elite of his fiance, his fake boyfriend Futakuchi and the rest of the Elites in their group and throughout the Elite world. Oikawa would have every reason to leave him, would have every reason to take his children along with his brother like in his nightmare. Add the bloodlines that apparently just causes trouble, still wondering what in the hell did it mean when that bitch of a nurse in his dream told him that his brother had a better hold of himself than he does......the omega rubbing his eyes as his headache was just getting worse with all this terrorizing his mind, doesn't help his frustration with his memories that he can't fucking remember and feels like it's something important.

Which frustrates him even more.

He leans down and kisses his alpha on the lips and gave his hand another squeeze and mutters "love you too, going to get ready for breakfast" and gently moving himself off of the bed, hearing both of the alphas whining when he pulled on some sweatpants and couldn't help but give a small amused smile and rolled his eyes as he did so. Picking up his phone charging on the nightstand to see that Futakuchi hasn't responded back, knowing the alpha, he wasn't all that surprised and didn't take it personal, just hopes that he's holding up to the best of his abilities and will send a video with Nao not too long from now and check up on him when he gets back.....ask about this omega that Daishou was engaged to.....and sadly seems like he's dead, make him dinner and hopes that he at least got more sleep than he has. Looking at the time and saw the breakfast room should be opening up in an hour, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, making sure the volume was a little low and put on some cartoons, grabbing the bag with Nao's clothes and just pulled out some sweatpants and grey long sleeved shirt with a whole bunch of superheroes on it, Iron Man socks and his favorite red Iron Man jacket, looking to see his son's shoes were by his and Oikawa and nodded to himself. He walked over to the small fridge and took out his son's new favorite Iron Man sippy cup courtesy of Semi and Konoha, Isamu having a yellow Thor cup since those two are obviously into superheros like most little alphas are, emptying out the rest of the water that his son didn't drink and grabbed the last small carton of milk in there and poured it into his child's cup, setting it back in the fridge to make sure it stays cold and ready for his child. He then walked over to Oikawa's bag, since he didn't have to worry about packing since he and Oikawa made sure to at least have their shit together before they went to bed, of course they both didn't think to take clothes out to wear on their trip back to their home city and since he didn't have to worry about making breakfast for his kid, he's got a bit of extra time than usual to do a couple of extra things, since he normally only has his boxers on by the time he's cooking and giving his half asleep and grouchy son his milk until, send Nao off to put his on clothes while he finished up cooking, and Nao usually brings him his work uniform when he calls out food to be ready, gives him his clothes since his child is smart and very helpful and does it on his own accord, will wear a big smile on his face that shows off his adorable braces, just looking at him for praises that Tobio gives him all the time since well......he thinks the little alpha deserves them.

He pulls out some grey sweatpants, sweatpants since he thinks it's cold as hell.......and he kind of wants all three of them to be somewhat matching though he will never admit it out loud, shaking his head and trying to ignore the nagging questions about his alpha and all the other shit that has happened as he pulls out the shirt that he gave the brunette. A green shirt with an alien on it and pulled out socks that has ufo's on it and jacket that he knows Oikawa loves to wear, well one of them since his alpha loves to wear that he got from his high school volleyball team, figured that the white jacket and green stripes, looking a bit turquoise to the omega, would fit what he picked out over Oikawa's University of Tokyo jacket that is red with some white strips on it. Grabbing his sweat jacket since his stuff is next to Oikawa's, slipping his blue hoodie he got from Keiji that say 'Volleyball Mom' with volleyballs taking place of the O's, too lazy to put on a bra and was happy that Keiji got a large size since he knows he will wanting to be wearing it when he gets a lot bigger and so it's wide enough that he can somewhat hide the fact that he's not wearing a bra, plus he loves bigger clothing anyway, so it works out and needs to make sure he tells the older omega thank you again. Keiji got two other ones for Nao to wear, and the other one being an admittedly adorable tiny jacket for when Aito comes out, this making Oikawa squeal like a girl at the fact that he and the kids are going to be all adorable and matching, but he also whined at the same time since he didn't get one for......well for the obvious and aggravating predicament that keeps Oikawa from being able to come out a scream that he and Tobio are engaged, Keiji having to tell him that he has one for him, it's just back at the house right now so he can stop pouting. The omega standing himself up and set Oikawa's clothes for the day on the edge of the bed next to Nao's clothes, figuring the gloves can wait to be put on when they all leave, one hand on his hip and the other snaking under his sweat jacket and shirt and patted his small growing stomach, letting out a sigh and and gave a small smile when he was bonding with his son.

"I know you can't hear me" Tobio giving a sad smile, "but I hope you know I'm going to be learning sign language so I can talk to you......I really do love you" giving a content sigh at the warmth and love he was feeling from the adorable and sweetheart of a child in him, getting a good feeling that his little omega is going to be a sweet little guy by how friendly, chatty and loving he is to everyone that bonds with him, "like I will have to tell your big brother in the future.....if and when the time comes, I will tell you that despite the bad circumstances, I love you."

This being what he needs in this moment, help clear his mind a bit with some alone time with his little one as he can feel Aito sending his love and emitting a lot of heat and.....Tobio just surprised that this guy is as happy as he is right now, with all the stress that's been happening with this whole week one would think his child would be a little annoyed with him at this point......but no, he's just happily chatting away and could feel that happy little ball of energy, much like his big brother, and he's got to take Daizo into consideration since.....well he's the one who shot Aito up in him and Tobio knows, like Nao has similarities like his father, Aito will have similarities to Daizo as well. Tobio is going to take a wild stab that Aito is fucked with emotional personalities, Tobio knows he's not close to subtle with his feelings and Daizo has made it more than clear that he's out there and.....well he seems to be a lot more emotional than Tobio is, so he would be shocked if Aito came out quiet and shy, so unless that's how Daizo was when he was little and grew out of it, then he's going to have another loud and emotional child.

He's really starting to believe his brother that he just seems to draw loud fucking personalities; Atsumu, Yuu, Daizo and Oikawa.....no grey area with any of the four.

"Then again asshole shouldn't be fucking talking" Tobio grumbles to himself, his brother being a loud and annoying person himself, he loves him and doesn't know what he would even do with himself if he didn't have the alpha around, but dear god he felt like punching him some days, looking down to his stomach and lightly drums his fingers on the small stomach as he felt the urge to go to the bathroom and heads over there, "welcome to the family."

Giving out another yawn as he flushes the toilet, pulling up his sweatpants as he wishes he could actually get some fucking sleep, but he was afraid to at the same time due to how.......it's just been constant nightmares and frankly it is driving him insane. Stretching out his back a bit as he was not looking forward to more back pain as he gets bigger, not to say that his back is really hurting him all that much right now, but he knows to give himself another few months and he will need help and some patches. Looking down to wash his hands and dried them off and looked up in the mirror, his eyes widening at his hair.

"Why did they white hair grow?" Tobio questioning as his breath started to quicken, seeing that the snow white hair was now growing and was almost covering half of his hair, roots to the upper half white, bottom half his raven hair. This.....this is too quick, it was just coming out of his roots the night before, he didn't know why it started to do that in the first place and it worried him. Hell everyone else seemed to get a bit worried, especially Kenta and Akinari, which doesn't help since they're both medical professionals, but he figured he would get it checked out with the two of them sometime before or after they leave to head back and see if he can get hair dye to give him his natural hair color back, he feels way too uncomfortable and freaked out on how much it has grown overnight.....well technically within a four to five hour period, but it's grown this much already?

"Are you fucking kidding m-" stopping himself from speaking then he caught something in his mouth, getting more freaked out than he already is when he saw his canines have grown as well, it wasn't overly gigantic, but his teeth is naturally smaller than an alphas and it was starting to lean more into alpha territory, if it hasn't already. He slowly brought up his finger and gently poked the sharp edge of the teeth, wincing when the tooth broke through his skin and his pointer finger started to bleed a bit, watching the blood in horror as a small trail slowly trickled down. He looked to the the tooth that he poked, seeing that he tip of the tooth has a tiny bloodstain on it, dropping his hand into the sink as he continued to look at himself and was trying to figure out what in the hell is happening to him, because whatever it is he doesn't like it and he didn't need the already stressful situations going on right now get any worse, making him feel like more of a monster than he already did, eye twitching as he ran into the room where Oikawa and Nao were still sleeping peacefully, digging through his bag and pulled out his black beanie that he was happy enough to think about bringing, although Oikawa was the big reason why since he reminded him about the weather and needing him, Aito and Nao to stay warm, sprinting back into the bathroom and nearly started to cry when he saw that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, throwing the beanie over his hair and was happy that it covered most of his hair and just.....he couldn't look away, couldn't stop panicking........trying to convince himself that he's not a monster.

Trying.

"What the fuck?!"

 

-8:30 A.M.- 

 

"Fucking hell" Iwa groans as he stares at his food with a depressed look, still reeling about what Futakuchi and Akinari revealed last night, that his own cousin actually tried to kill himself because he, Oikawa and his father couldn't get their shit together, because they were so blinded by everything that was going on at the time, that he and Oikawa acted like two stupid and vindictive teenagers and pushed someone to the point, his own cousin that he loves to death and has been amazed by how intelligent and driven Daishou when he put his mind to something......how Daishou could easily be gone just like his little brother is right now. The alpha clenching his eyes shut and took a deep breath at the thought of Hisahito, feeling like his baby brother is disappointed in him from beyond the grave, probably calling him every name under the sun for causing so much grief to their cousin that they love, but for the fact that his brother did truly love Daishou and he just.....he just shoved the amega away.

Shoved away any chance of seeing his baby brother again.

Shoved away any chances that Daishou and Hisahito being married and having children......all because of Daishou being sucked up into the Elite world and he didn't want his little brother to be dragged into that hell. His brother was a smart and loving individual......he should've.....he should've just trusted his brother's choice, Futakuchi isn't a liar and him saying that him and Hisahito truly loved each other. But of course leave it to him and his paranoia and distrust for Daishou and his way of life to ruin something good, wondering if him, Oikawa and Akinari unknowingly pushed his little brother to the point with all the tension and arguments going on with all of them, taking a deep breath and swollen the vomit that threatened to come out, already doing that on and off all night with all the emotions of the past, the sadness, depression and anger that he felt when he first lost his little brother, was in that mindstate that his fathers both woke up to him moving around so much even though they were in a different rooms. He didn't cry......no he fucking hated crying and never did so, his mother used to tell him that alphas crying means he's weak and for the fact of the matter he would hear his mother verbally and physically lashing out at his father for being weak, since his father never really fought back with his mother and it was clear as day with the two of them that his mother was the one wearing the pants in the relationship, so like he did when he had to lull his baby brother to sleep while his mother and father were on their drug binges and starving for food, he held back his tears and held back everything as best as he could until his little brother was asleep and then would proceed to allow himself to vomit when all the emotions were too much to hold back. So that's what he did when he was younger, that's what he did when his little brother passed away and that's what he proceeded to do on and off all night, only he didn't cry and forced himself to hold it back when his Papa used a keycard, since his Papa wanted one for his and all the other's room in case of emergencies and all of them had no problem with it all considering what was going on, and came to stay up with him all night long. His Papa and Kin very familiar with his habits throughout the years and......well he's happy to have someone too in this moment since unlike most of the others in their group......he doesn't have an omega or a significant other. He knows life doesn't revolve around finding a mate and whatnot.....but being surrounded by Oikawa with Tobio, Keiji with Kuroo and Bokuto, Konoha with Semi and his fathers being married to each other......Suga and Daichi......

Wondering to himself why he's in love with a married omega who's clearly in love with his husband?

He's happy that Suga is happy, that's all he asks for in this world for the beautiful mother of two adorable little alphas......a confident yet such a sweet and loveable omega, has such an adorable and heartwarming smile that took him completely off guard when he first laid eyes on the beauty. He wanted him badly.....but he's not going to move in on a married omega, he refuses to break a happy marriage between the omega that his loves and an alpha that he sees as a wonderful and trustworthy friend that he became friends with in college. Daichi is a good guy and he was happy that Suga is with someone that he knows won't hurt Suga......he wants the omega badly, but he's not going to ruin a good marriage.

So yeah......thank god for his fathers for being there to love and comfort him.

He knew his Papa needed to cuddle with him anyway like they used to when he was little and his heart is breaking with how crushed and guilty he looks the whole time, how depressed now that he only has one eye that he can tell that he's trying to adjust to, not even having the wanting to laugh at his father running into the wall and helping him put on a new bandage on his eye......just seeing the injured eye up close and how.....how embarrassed his father looked. He had a hard time dragging his father down with him to eat breakfast with all of them down on the first floor, telling him that if Daishou can walk around in public and take all the looks and people constantly asking him what happened, then he can do it too.

Just the mention of Daishou and his slashed eye in the same sentence just made his father all that much depressed and he was still pissed that his father got this injury to begin with, from.....from Daishou. It pissed him off to no end.....but he couldn't stay mad and his uncle didn't show signs of being mad about it, if anything he acted like as if he deserves it. He wanted to tell his father that he doesn't, but his father would hold up a hand and politely quiet him before he could say anything to him. Kin doing all he can to calm down his emotional husband and trying to help him out at the same time, making him soup and making him drink a lot of water throughout the night while he would wipe under Akinari's eye to wipe away his tears and trying to sooth him, telling him that he needs to calm down and was trying to reassure that Hisahito will never hate him and still loves him from beyond the grave, although he can tell his Papa had a hard time accepting his answer as he kept telling Kin that he's the worst person in the world for doing that to his own nephew and child. Hell he was feeling the same way as his Papa, just the world's worst person and feeling like he deserves every bad thing that happens to him.

And Daishou actually being the one to pay for the funeral with his wedding money......running a hand through his hair as that just hurts.....after all of the shit that he puts him through, after all the shit that was said and done and the fact that Daishou almost killed himself....he was able to set aside any tense behavior was set aside to give his little brother the most depressingly beautiful funeral.

If his baby brother couldn't have a beautiful wedding......at least let his last moments before being buried underground for eternity be beautiful.

God he.......this makes him feel more like shit, looking up to see Oikawa in front of him taking small bites of his food, seeing that he wasn't holding up any better.

"Iwa-chan, eat" Oikawa yawning as he takes a bit out of his yogurt with his chin in his hands, "I heard from Papa that you did your throwing up thing all night long and got no sleep" pushing the older alpha's tray of food towards him, "don't make me feed you."

"Do that and I won't hesitate to bite your fingers off" Iwa grumbles as he begrudgingly picks up his fork and jabs it in his eggs, cringing at the eggs as he really didn't feel up to eating at all in the slightest, feeling it to be a bit pointless since he figures that he was just going to throw up again.

"I would love to keep my fingers, thank you very much" Oikawa tapping his spoon on his cup of yogurt with pursed lips, looking up to his childhood friend with a sad look, "don't fell into the depression like you did with Hisa's death" Iwa flinching and locked eyes with the worried looking brunette in front of him, intense brown eyes not looking as lively as they normally do and that was just depressing to him, so used to the annoying chipper attitude that seeing him not putting much effort to plastering on a smile and not dolling himself up was a sign that Oikawa was going to be hitting that depression period real soon if he doesn't check the younger alpha's attitude, knowing how much he's feeling guilty not only for the Daishou incident, but for also hurting Futakuchi in the past and the progress in their relationship right now is at a stand still and tense, like taking a step back instead of a step forward, and learning what his father is doing to Daishou and all the chaos that the head of the Oikawa family is causing right now is just taking a toll on as well......he knows he's also worried greatly for Tobio with the head injury, the broken nose, worrying about how all the fucking blood got all over the omega that he and everyone else in the room started to flip out when they saw Toio being carried into the medical area in Kita's home, his omega's safety, along with Aito and Nao's safety on top of that, with his father getting out of prison and feeling more guilt than he knows Oikawa is already feeling since he knows Oikawa always put himself in the position to apologize and feel responsible for all the crazy and horrible shit that his father pulls, "I don't know to start."

"You and me both" Iwa sighs as he forces himself to take a bite out of his food, forcefully swallowing the eggs, "I can tell you I feel like fucking shit."

Oikawa nods as he takes a drink of his tea, "I honest to god didn't want him to do that to himself."

"But it got to that point" Iwa leaning back after taking a drink of his water, Oikawa wincing at how blunt the older alpha was but at the same time he didn't know why he was expecting anything else, "you, Papa and I were fucking pieces of shit to him even though he tried to keep peace between all of us, I honestly don't see why Futakuchi would want to lie to us, he's nothing but a genuine person and doesn't spread any kind of fucking lies. Daishou obviously had the Sakusa's say they did it because....." cringing as he says, "......well he was right to since he knew we would have told him to keep his money..."

"God what the fuck is wrong with us" Oikawa whines as he rubs his puffy eyes as he wasn't going to even begin to deny what the alpha just said, "I made him want to kill hims-"

"We did trash" Oikawa snapping head up with a weak glare at the name that he hated, "we made him try to kill...." closing his eyes for a moment to hold back tears and swallowing back the vomit and exhales, ".....we made him want to kill himself, you, Papa and I all had a hand in it."

"But I fucking pushed him so much at school and every time he came over to your house to hand around Hisa, Daishou only started to act like an asshole to me was due to the fact that I'm too much like my fucking father and I didn't know when to fucking quit" burying his head in his hands and took a deep breath, a few tears escaping and his whole body trembling, "I was the fucking worst and I seriously am not a good person at all!"

Iwa dipping his fingers in Oikawa's tea and flicking it on the younger alpha, Oikawa jumping up and giving a small whine and wiping it off his hands, hair and some of the tea that got onto his face, "stop."

"Why?!"

"Just stop, you may have been a big piece of trash so big that it can be compared to a fucking dumpster when we were younger" Oikawa's jaw dropping when the older alpha said that, Kuroo sitting himself next to the dramatic alpha as Bokuto sat himself next to Iwa on the other side of Kuroo, both of them stretching their backs out with winces and grunts, "but you've improved yourself a lot since you stopped fucking around, focused on the future and started to focus on trying to find someone to mate and not keep breaking heart after heart" Kuroo quirking an eyebrow at the brunette as he took a drink out of his water, already knowing the alpha's habits, he's just hoping it stays that way and not break his little brother's heart, Oikawa plastering on a fake smile when he felt Kuroo's eyes boring into him, Iwa looking around to double check and make sure that no one was close enough to hear them, they've had people come up and ask for pictures here and there, but Oikawa worked his magic that made Tobio rolls his eyes and glare at omegas wanting to get too close to Oikawa, Keiji, Semi and Suga both having to tame the poor guy since he couldn't shove the omegas away and kiss Oikawa the way he wanted to, couldn't scent Oikawa the way he wanted to so that other omegas can back off of his alpha, could see that it was diving the younger male a bit insane and they were glad that the three other omegas and the little ones, seeing all the omegas with the little ones trying to help them with what they want to eat, Konoha being there along with Kenta and Yuu holding their trays along with extras since Asuga, Dai, Hikaru and Isamu are non-picky and big eaters, Nao being a bit of a picky guy and was having to do a taste test with the food that Tobio picks out that Kenta could be seen laughing at Tobio looking a little annoyed that he's having to do this to begin with, Nao giving a full rundown on how he does his thing, big eater but can be a little too picky, seeing that they were safe for now and continues, "you stopped being a man whore-"

"I resent that" Oikawa whines as he throws his head back that resulted the others at the table to give eye rolls in unison.

"No offense" Daichi yawing as he sits himself on the other side of Iwa with his tray full of foods, "but you really were a big man whore."

Iwa, Kuroo and Bokuto smirk as Akinari comes sitting next to the Oikawa, who looked like he was just told that all the hair gel in the world had disappeared, snorting with Kin sitting on the other side of his husband with a smirk, looking over to the omegas and pups to make sure they were doing alright, seeing Konoha being completely whipped in this moment and was shocked at how he balanced all the trays, noticing him being more attached to the hip and affectionate, well more than he already is with the blond omega since Konoha isn't shy about being open for his love for Semi out to the public, seeing him a little extra tense.

Wondering if he got Semi to talk about what was troubling him, hoping that Semi can start off and be open with his alpha and have the courage to speak to them about it.....because what he said about being kept in a place that it took everything in him to make it through the day by Tooru, Semi own fucking father....

He's was going to make sure that round two WILL be the last round he and Tooru will ever have.

"Dude you were" Bokuto giving a chuckle, "you know how many times omegas will come up to me and ask when you're going to call them back?"

Oikawa wincing, "a lot?"

Bokuto nods, "a lot."

Oikawa pursing his lips and looked at his phone records and saw how many unknown numbers that has called him in the past few months, the omegas that he hooked up with on and off before he met Tobio, and obviously has stopped since he has no more interest in anyone else except his beautiful fiance, looking over with a fond smile to the beauty as he gave Nao a piece of bacon to try, which he ended up giving Hikaru, Isamu, Dai and Asuga a piece since they wanted to try like Nao did, being able to hear Sakura doing her adorable little chattering in her the baby carrier that Keiji is wearing.

"Those your fans?" Kuroo looking over to Oikawa erasing the missing calls, voicemails and messages that he never responds to anymore.

"Yeah" Oikawa deleting, "get calls and messages everyday."

"Does my brother know?" Kuroo's eyebrows raised as he stuffs some rice in his mouth.

"Yes he does, he knows that I used to go around sleeping a lot" Oikawa nods as he finishes up the messages he forgot to delete since the past couple of days have been hectic, knowing that was putting it lightly, "he and I have talked about this and I know he wasn't understandably thrilled, I assured him that those partying days of mine are over."

"Good."

Iwa continues, "you stopped being a manwhore and are settling down, thank you god since I'm tired of hearing that fucking squealing and blatant idolizing that omegas do with you since they're getting to sleep with you and have a possible future, which you knew damn well" pointing to Oikawa, the younger alpha frowning with a nod, "Kuroo, Bokuto, Papa and Kin knew that you just got horny and only keep their numbers if you didn't feel like going out to charm someone into your bed."

"Just call and they will come running" Kuroo looking annoyed as swallows his food, Bokuto nodding along with him, Oikawa's face turning a deep shade of red as he didn't......he didn't remember being this bad......first he treats Daishou like shit and now he's realizing that he is more of a jackass to the omegas and female betas that he used to sleep with than he originally thought.....dear god he really is feeling like a shitty person, "and without fail if you didn't bring an omega with you, there will always be a knock at the door and I usually answered the door to them wearing a skimpy outfit, and you right there to grab their hand and sweet talk your way into making them think that you wanted to bring them to the house because you actually made them think that you wanted to talk to them, when you were was horny."

"Ok I get it" Oikawa groans as he deletes his last message from an unknown number, setting his phone in his pocket as he's currently in the hot seat.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get an STD" Bokuto giving a nervous chuckle, looking at Oikawa with a wide eyes, "you don't have one right?!"

"I swear to god" Kuroo starts as he narrows his eyes at the brunette next to him, Oikawa snapping his head with wide eyes to one of his best friends looking like he was going to murder him, "if you gave my little brot-"

"I didn't! I swear to god I didn't!" Oikawa waving his hand frantically trying to ease the overprotective brother, "believe it or not I do go get tested here and there since Maki made the recommendation to do so since he didn't want to use the same fucking toilet as me if I end up picking up and spread it!"

Kuroo visibly relaxing just a bit when Bokuto patted his head, Kuroo giving a small blush at the action, looking at him and giving a small nod that Bokuto gave a thumbs up and a small blush himself, everyone seeing this and Akinari tempted to scream 'you two need to fucking kiss already!', Akinari looking over to Oikawa with a red face and looking nothing short of embarrassed, snorting at Maki, "ahhh, such an honest asshole."

Iwa cackling at Maki's need to fuck with Oikawa and motivating him at the same time, "well, even if he was kidding you still did do the right think with your past sexual experiences, which some of them were quite questionable and frankly...." quirking an eyebrow, "....what the hell?"

"I know I know" Oikawa waving his hand side to side frantically, "point is I don't have an interest" looking over and locking eyes with Kuroo, "in sleeping with anyone else except your brother, just like I said at the hotel after he had that panic attack before Keiji had Sakura, I love your brother and only want him. He's been nothing but amazing and I'm shocked that he's still with me, he's a loyal and loving omega that I would love to add additions to his little growing bunch and be able to...." taking a deep breath as he badly wants to tell Kuroo that he and his brother are engaged, Akinari looking at him with a wide eye as he can tell what is going through his mind, he would like to keep it a secret for just a it longer.....tell him in private would be the better idea.

Talk to his fiance about it first since Kuroo is going to be the most pissed out of all of them that don't know about the engagement.

".....I would love to be with him for the rest of my life" Oikawa giving a genuine smile, looking over to his beauty still helping his picky child with the food, Tobio looking over in the direction of the alphas, the two of them locking eyes and Oikawa couldn't help but swoon just by looking at him, Tobio giving a small blush and a small nod as he used his free hand to pull down his beanie before turning his attention to Nao, looking over to Kuroo giving him an unreadable expression, "I mean it."

Akinari inwardly sighs as Oikawa wasn't doing it right now.

"Well that's good" Daichi speaks up with a sigh, "glad to know that you will be in a relationship with someone when you have children" taking a drink of his coffee as all eyes except Kuroo's went to Daichi, Kuroo keeping his intense gaze on the brunette, "when you were sleeping around I honestly thought you were going to eventually knock at least one omega up by the end of college" quirking his eyebrow as everyone else looks over to the brunette, Oikawa's eyes wide when Daichi asks, "you haven't gotten an omega pregnant right?"

Oikawa gulps as he thinks back to the omegas that he slept with, that being a bit hard since there was......there was a lot of omegas, "I think I would have known if I was father" taking a drink as he tries to not let Kuroo's intense gaze get to him, looking around to see that they were still safe from people listening in, "well, biological children since I claim fatherhood on Nao and our little bun in the oven that I wished was biologically mine."

"Point that I was trying to get to before we started to question trash" Oikawa sticking his tongue out at him, Iwa not hesitating to flipping him off and putting his hand down before anyone notices, becoming a master at that by the time he was nine years old when Oikawa wanted to get petty and annoying, Oikawa squawking in reaction, "you've grown, what you, me and Papa did in the past was fucking awful.......we've grown, it hurts like hell to know what Daishou tried to kill himself" Kuroo taking a deep breath as he remembers that from the conversation last night, really wanting to know about Daishou and his fiance that passed away that's.....that it seems like Akinari's child, which raises more questions since, while he knew Iwa was adopted, that would mean Iwa and his little brother are technically cousins by marriage to Daishou.....wait is this what Tooru meant in the video with Daishou, Daizo and Futakuchi.....when he was called a cousin fucker, he knew from what Futakuchi told him that his feelings for his cousin didn't really show up until his cousin was starting to avoid being around him, "and I'm going to be feeling it, we all are and I know all you guys" gesturing to Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, Kenta, Yuu and the omegas and starting to finish up on getting food for themselves and the pups, all of the alphas nodding.

"That would be lovely" Kuroo says after taking a drink of his water, still not feeling the most relaxed with all that is going on and is a bit weary of Oikawa again, after learning all the things that he did at the lunch and then learning that Oikawa is responsible for someone wanting to kill themselves, Oikawa isn't the only guilty one and Kuroo feels like shit for being rude to the amega after all these years, this is just making him feel a little on edge with Oikawa and his little brother being together due to Tobio having a history with someone, looking at Yuu looking at his little brother and Nao as he was standing on the other side of his little brother, pushing his little brother to the point that he almost lost him forever........he doesn't hate Oikawa, the older alpha would have to do something irredeemable in his eyes in order for him to hate the guy, he's just a bit antsy and actually very curious as to why and what the information can do to help them out with.

"Poor Futakuchi is crushed" Daichi sighs, "really didn't say much on the ride to his home and just looked like he was ready to break down at anytime" Daichi speaks up, Kin sighing with a frown, knowing his nephew is choosing to not respond to anyone right now since he's.....well he knows he's pissed, that alpha has made it very clear since he doesn't answer and talk to others if he's either pissed at them, or if he doesn't want to take his anger out on people who he has no reason to snip at, Akinari looking down to the table as he squeezes his eyes shut to keep himself from feeling more guilt, failing miserably at it.

 

"Thank you for turning up the TV" someone says that snaps the attention from each other and looked to a beta woman giving a small bow do one of the kitchen workers in the kitchen, giving a small bow as more people start to come into the kitchen since more people were starting to wake up, Kenta making a move to stick close to Tobio and the pups since he was expecting some of them to come and try to talk to the omega, sensing Tobio getting a little nervous.

"I got you little brother" Kenta giving a small smile to the omega, Tobio giving him a thankful smile and stuck close to the alpha, Yuu making his way behind Tobio and the pups since he didn't need them getting jumped as more people started to come in, these people can easily mind their own business, but out of all his years of being around others and being an Elite himself......you never know what can happen. Yuu making sure to guard Keiji and Suga while Konoha's got himself attached to his omega, still shocked, yet at the same time he's not all that shocked, that Tooru has another kid that no one knows about.

And five more on the way.......from Daishou.

Daishou isn't the alpha everyone thought about.....he's the rare breed that can easily get him in trouble if anyone were to find out about, Seiji must have a reason for keeping Daishou alive since Seiji would have been one of the first people to do something about the rare breed, this amega that is what he's learning is the name for them, at least in this group.

Forced a bond on him.

Looking over to his father put on a brave front as he knew his father didn't take all what he's learned about Daishou going through hell with Tooru, his father didn't cry as so much as he wrote in his journal that he wasn't allowed to look into, which is understandable since that's his father's personal thoughts, and takes his pills to help his moods not become a little unhinged. His father is an emotional person himself, it's just due to therapy, pills, a little bit of alcohol at night and keeping himself busy seems to be the was his father keeps himself 'stable', he knew that his father and Tooru used to be very close when they were younger and that his family is an Oikawa family supporter, he's seen pictures of his father and Tooru when they were little out in public for the media to capture......so he can tell that his father is trying to figure out what in the hell is going on now. Add the fact that he couldn't save Oomimi from the up and close gunshot wound made his father even more depressed on top of it and knows that he was going to be feeling hurt in the and will more than likely going to go all out and volunteer to help pay for funeral expenses and making it look nice, his father has always done that as much as he could and is.......while it's sad to see his father like this, the way he handles things is a lot better than he did when he was younger and cheating on his mother all the time.

He's proud of his father.

And now with Tobio and Kuroo in his live again and can tell that his father considers them his own, and his attachment to Tobio's baby that they learned to be Daizo's child, that he was the one to attack Tobio in that whole incident at the hotel and that Tooru, Seiji and Jirou were the ones to shut everyone up who knows the truth and sending Daishou and Futakuchi out to make sure it gets done......that.....yeah his head hurts and this is a lot more complicated and dangerous than he already thought, knowing his father had a bit of a difficult time since he has always had a soft spot for the alpha that always seemed a little....unhinged. Seems like a nice guy until you do something to set him off, Yuu always has felt a bit bad at how Daizo just seems to be a little out of it mentally, guess he can relate to the emotional attitude and how it affects everything in someone's life.

Kenta and Tobio jumped at the alpha's phone going off as the TV was turned up, picking it up and his eyes widen although he knew he was expecting it at some point out of everything that he's learned, taking a deep breath and gave Tobio and Nao a sweet smile when they both looked at him curiously, patting the omega's head and answered the phone, "hello?"

"Kenta" the voice says in a false cheery voice, "baby, what are you up to~"

"How many times do I have to tell you" Kenta grunts as he takes a bite of the bacon that Nao holds out for him, kissing Nao's cheek and makes him giggle, "thank you" directing his attention back to his phone as he puts some more food out on his plate, "don't call me babe, it's annoying as hell."

"You know damn well I can call you whatever I want" Tooru chirps.

"Why did you call me?"

"Oh......I think you might know, caught wind of it that well, that Kageyama Tatsuo is getting out of prison and we need to do something about it."

"Do you have any idea who would let him out?" Kenta questions.

"I would like to think so, but in our world it can either be the obvious or it isn't so obvious" Tooru's voice dangerously low, Kenta having a hard time not tensing up in reaction, "I will love for you to go over to the prison to visit Tatsuo."

Kenta's eyes widen as he seriously didn't want to do that, "why?"

"Well the bastard stabbed m-"

"You did that yourself and blamed it on him since you're vindictive" Kenta looking annoyed as he can feel the alpha pouting on the other side of the phone, "you did that to give him more time since even though with your power and influence alone you could have easily have gotten that on your own, give me another reason."

"So harsh" Tooru groans.

"Come on, I know you want to talk to him more than anyone" Kenta sighs, "whoever did this obviously knows that they're going to piss you off, and I can just feel how pissy you are on the other side of this phone" smirking when he heard Tooru grunt, "so why don't you?"

"Because I want to murder him, I don't like pedos and I want to stab him repeatedly and shove the knife up his ass and rape him that way and see how he likes it" his dark tone and pure honesty in his statement creeping him the fuck out, but oddly he's kind of used to it since.....well, since he's known the alpha and been around him year after year and seeing him change throughout the years, so that actually doesn't surprise him as much as it just creeps him out.

"Drama queen."

"Am not!" Tooru whines that just makes the raven haired alpha pull the phone away from his ear with an annoyed expression, Tobio, Nao, Yuu and the others looking at the raven with curiosity.

"Yes you are, I know you're not scared of him, so get over your urge to kill someone for a brief period time and go over to talk to him."

"Do you know how difficult that is?"

"You're a grown ass man, that shouldn't be difficult for you."

"Our birthday is coming up...." Kenta has a feeling where he knows this is going and had let out a shaky sigh, "......if I don't do anything to physically harm him while visiting him, I need you to do two things as your gifts to me."

"Just two?" quirking an eyebrow.

"Yup! I have a lot of money that buying me shit is just fucking pointless, it's all about favors for me!" Tooru cheers.

"Which are?"

"One, you're coming with me" Tooru says as Kenta can hear him messing with some papers in the background.

Kenta not looking forward to that as he REALLY doesn't want to be in the same room as the man that raped his own pup when his little one was only six, that man giving him the creeps, "fine, what's the second favor?"

Tooru giving a dark chuckle, "you know that thing that I've always wanted to try, and you know you've always been good to me about trying things out...."

Kenta knew it, ".....eh....." and with all that he's learned with Tooru and what he's doing with Daishou, he REALLY didn't want to be around Tooru.....alone, ".....that being?"

"Oh don't play stupid, and come on.....for me? For my birthday, I will make sure that your side of our shared birthday will be worth your while" Tooru giving a small chuckle that sent shivers down his spine, "we've always had fun! Go out and party, get drunk and hang out with friends, have some alone time like in the good ole days of our childhood~"

Shit.

"That's the only other thing I'm asking for you" Tooru says, "come with me to visit Tatsuo and spend some time with me for our birthday.....it would mean a lot since I'm a little.....hurt right now."

Kenta quirking an eyebrow with a shocked expression, "huh?"

"Someone that I'm seeing has hurt me a bit" Tooru sighs, "I need you."

Kenta clenches his eyes shut and gives out a frustrated sigh as he can't tell if he was being played or if Tooru is actually wanting to reach out a bit.....with Tooru it was always a bit difficult, "fi-"

Stopping when a few people let out a loud gasps, snapping his head and his eyes widen at the news person, a picture of Tobio and Hajime Futakuchi, looking over to a petrified Tobio, looking over to see a panicked filled Akinari and Kin and the others looking shocked as the the the TV switched to Seiji talking to the media with Tooru standing next to him and Daishou standing on the other side of Tooru, Kin standing next to Tooru, seeing that this was recorded from a day or two ago.

"It's sad that this happened" Seiji says with a frown and brushing his hair to the side, "I think it would be horrific for any family to have this happen, have such petty squabbles and take them out on an innocent party, our darling that I love having apart of my family, and I know others as well, hated how he got caught in the crossfire in all this madness" his dangerous snake eyes gaining a bit of intensity and holds a bit of mischief that only Akinari, Kenta and Kin were able to pick up.

"So are the rumors true?" one of the reporters asks, "did Futakuchi Hajime choke Tobio during a family squabble?"

Seiji giving a small nod, "sadly yes."

Everyone in the kitchen gasps, most of them looking in Tobio's direction, the omega taking a step back with nothing but panic at being hounded with questions, holding Nao up against his chest in a protective manner, the little alpha hugging his mother in return at his mother's tense behavior and eyeing everyone surrounding him with wide eyes and was actually starting to freak the small guy out. Oikawa and Kuroo looking at the omega in horror as they didn't know about this.

'WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?!' both of the alphas thinking as the blue eyed omega wasn't denying anything, didn't like how scared his started to look with all the attention on him.

Kenta and Yuu, along with Konoha and the omegas with him start to guide their children closer to Tobio, slowly inching their way to the exit.

"Oh shit."

 

-

 

Suna sitting in the chair next to his husband, in a large room right next to Masaru's as Kita gathered the members of his gang out for a meeting, Ojiro standing next to Kita, who was holding his newborn in a protective manner. Atsumu standing in between Ginjima and Suna, all of them wearing black and wearing dark expressions on their faces that made them look way more intimidating that they already come off.

They were already to get down to business as their men stood before them.

All ready to get down to business, knowing that they were entering a war.

Atsumu filled with nothing but pain and rage, livid and ready to take down his tratorious brother and the man he's working for, upper lip twitching as his brother flashed through his mind as he took a step forward, clapping his hands;

"Let's get this started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I will respond to comments soon!
> 
> But yeah I know this whole them being out of town is dragging out a bit, and believe me I want to speed up the process. Main reason chapters were a hell of a lot longer was due to just wanting to get all the information out as much as I can before they head back, but I do promise next chapter there will be time jumps and things will speed up more. I'm very much wanting to move things along and I'm working on filtering myself at this point (so I promise that I will be working on that, still learning and picking up on stuff to develop my writing). So next chapter they will be back in town and things will move on from there, the war of sorts will pick up, pregnancies will develop a lot quicker (since Tobio has been pregnant almost this whole story and he's only around three months, so that will move at a quicker pace). 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me, next chapter won't be so long as this one, so shouldn't (as long as things go to plan) take me nearly a month, I still want to go back to the weekly updates that I used to do so well with, so chapter won't be horrendously long. So my goal is to get another chapter up next week, so chapters won't be long like this one, things should move at a quicker pace and get into Keiji's case and other stuff that I've been wanting for a while now.
> 
> So, seriously thank you for putting up with me and I hope to see you sometime next week!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ready As I'll Ever Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611904) by [LaLaLumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina)
  * [The Purest Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746604) by [LaLaLumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina)
  * [Learning to Defend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192544) by [LaLaLumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina)
  * [Happier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395194) by [LaLaLumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina)
  * [The Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873653) by [LaLaLumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina)
  * [Christmas Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083991) by [LaLaLumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina)




End file.
